The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse
by Fenikkusuken
Summary: COMPLETE. An AR riff on the anime. Rated for coarse language, violence and citrus. Kagome Higurashi, recent graduate of the Imperial Military Academy, finds all of her skills seriously tested when the Shikon Jewel summons her to the Sengoku Jidai.
1. Imperial Prelude

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha (eternal thanks to Takahashi-sama), 'cause if I did, the neighbours would start complaining about the noise wicked grin I'm also only borrowing this storyline for my own nefarious purposes.

**Bouquets: **Thanks, Wheezambu!

**A/N:** Welcome all, to my particular patch of the IY AU sandbox. This is my first go at an IY fanfic, and I'm all ready with my ACME flameproof underwear! A friendly advisory to underage or over-sensitive readers: this is definitely an adult fic, so don't read it if you're not old enough to know what inventively consenting adults like to do with each other, or if you're easily horrified by historical and/or episodic inaccuracies as well as a fair bit of coarse language. Consider yourselves warned…!

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter One: Imperial Prelude **

_**Present day**_

I'm a little teapot, short and stout…

_:snickers: Bored, huh?_

I'll be starting on show tunes next…

_What's with the wriggle? Gotta go potty?_

'Cause I'm gonna be crippled if I don't get up soon!

Cadet Higurashi sighed and shifted carefully, trying to ignore the aches in her thighs and calves. She squirmed slightly, trying to ease the strain. They'd given her a small padded stool to tuck under her rear so she wouldn't be totally crippled by the end of the ceremony, but it wasn't helping very much. She was utterly bored. She tried staring at a speck on the opposite wall to take her mind off her complaining shoulders, but she couldn't tune out the comments of the crowd as they passed the platform. She felt like an elaborate porcelain doll, on display for Girl's Day, as yet another guest cooed, "Oh, look, there's the Emperor's Celestial Bodyguard! Isn't she delightful?" Mentally the twenty-year-old rolled her eyes, mindful that the protocol demanded a strict "eyes front". Stifling another sigh, she squirmed one last time, and then quietly slipped into the dusty corners of her memory before she started making faces at people, and somebody official had to get involved.

…The day, four long years ago, that the official notice of entry to the Imperial Academy had arrived at the shrine, hand delivered by a crisp military attaché, all white gloves, starched collar and gold braid. His appearance was a little spoiled by the sheen of sweat caused by his hike up the shrine's staircase in the heat of summer, but he was impressive none the less. Her bafflement as he sonorously intoned her invitation to join the chosen few at the most prestigious, and incidentally most hidebound, school in Japan. Why on earth her? ...

…Entrance day. A lofty, darkened, echoing hall reeking of age and beeswax. Her sixteen-year-old self, trying not to itch her topknot or twist the rich dark brocade of her formal cadet uniform as she waited, alone. An old, solid wooden door swung open on well-oiled hinges, and she froze, back straight, face blank, staring straight ahead.

"So, this is the candidate, Lord Sessaki?" inquired a high-pitched nasal voice. The top of an elaborate headpiece bobbed into view and stopped in front of her. Dear gods, he must be a gnome, she thought, desperately fighting the impulse to look down, or giggle, or both. "Hmmm. You are aware, I'm sure, that the Imperial Military Academy has never before opened its doors to a female candidate?" continued the voice.

"Yes, Lord Tekko," purred the cool voice of the elegant courtier she knew as Lord Sessaki, her unlikely sponsor into the Academy. He entered her line of sight, except that he was so tall, she was looking at his chest instead of his topknot. "This young woman has an exceptional pedigree. Both Lord Kogashu and I agree that she will be a credit to the Academy and a beacon for those to come." She held her breath, as the topknot circled her, wheezing. His very traditional geta stopped behind her, somewhere to her left.

"Well, Lord Kogashu, she is entirely your responsibility now. Make sure she understands the honour involved in her acceptance here, and her duty to the Emperor." With that, the geta clopped briskly out the door. Someone closed it, and she remembered to breathe.

"At ease, Higurashi." She obeyed, and looked up at Lord Sessaki. "Thank you, sir," she said meekly. A ghost of a smile hovered around the tall courtier's lips. He was dressed in his official capacity as the Emperor's First Sword, in a dark blue haori and hakama, his dark hair, streaked with a little silver at the temples, pulled up into a simple topknot. She noted his unusual eye colour, dark golden brown, before he looked over her head. "Well, Lord Kogashu, you've got your work cut out for you, but I think you'll find Higurashi is more than prepared for it. She's setting a standard; she will have to be better than the best." A long-fingered hand dropped onto her shoulder; she was spun around to face a tall, dark, powerfully built man smiling at her rather toothily. She blinked, thinking of how he reminded her of a wolf, when that cool voice spoke over her head. "We all know what is at stake here; there cannot be any mistakes." The hair on the back of her neck stood up…

…The very first day at the Academy. All one hundred cadets were lined up on the exercise ground, all wearing white tanks and dark blue shorts, all with buzz-cut heads…except one. Kagome stood, feeling the sweat run down between her shoulder blades as her ponytail bobbed liked a red flag. The hostility positively radiated from her colleagues, wrapping around her neck and choking her. Only the sound of breathing broke the silence, as if a pack was circling, about to strike.

Lord Kogashu stalked out of the archway in front of her, followed by four other instructors. He positioned himself precisely halfway along the front row, and folded his arms, his dark eyes glittering under darker brows. He glared at the entire group, and Kagome was fairly sure that if movement was possible, they all would have cringed backwards a step. He spoke, his voice level and distinct and no-one had to strain their ears.

"Now hear this, you lousy bunch of candy-ass bastards. I know what has been said around your dinner tables, and I'm only gonna say this once. If I have to say it again to any of you personally, you're gonna wish you were six feet under by the time I'm done with you. Understand?"

Ninety-nine heads nodded; ninety-nine voices shouted, "Hai, Sensei!"

His eyes lost none of their dangerous edge. "The Emperor does not have any problem with Cadet Higurashi's presence here, and _neither do you_. You will treat her with respect; you will not attempt to deliberately injure her or insult her. Anyone who does not follow both the spirit and intent of these orders will receive a dishonourable discharge and be sent home. Do I make myself absolutely clear?

"Hai, Sensei!" And that, surprisingly, was that…

…The day two years ago she'd learned her grade school friend, Yuka, was stricken with leukemia. She couldn't concentrate, and opponent after opponent had disarmed her, or sent her flying to the mat. Lord Kogashu had found her, huddled in the corner of the kendo room, head on knees, sobbing heartbrokenly. Instead of a harsh lecture, he'd dropped to his knees and pulled her into his arms, cradling her until the storm had passed. He'd dried her tears and sent her on her way with words of encouragement that helped her through a dark period…

…The day her motorcycle had arrived. It was a complete mystery as to who had sent it, yet there it stood, shining in the morning sunlight on her eighteenth birthday. Her mother had fussed that it was too powerful for her to control, but she had fallen in love with it from the first. It was flaming red, with a rather masculine graphic of a snarling, decidedly demonic dog lunging down the engine cowling. She loved blasting along the expressway en route between the shrine and the Imperial grounds, especially when a particularly thumping beat encouraged her to put a little body english into it. However, she'd quickly learned to pay closer attention to the road than the music, after one too many incidents where she stood up on the pedals and whooped, punching the air. She was very, very glad that her helmet had a tinted visor…

…The day she'd scandalized Lord Tekko and a clutch of older courtiers when she'd stripped off her uniform hakama in the parking courtyard before donning her helmet and roaring off, her cadet haori streaming behind her like an indigo banner. What was the big deal? She was wearing a pair of bike shorts underneath…

…The day she knew she'd mastered the bow, shooting a series of clean targets, and then repeated the feat on horseback at moving targets, under the critical eyes of several senior courtiers, including Lord Sessaki…

…The day she finally bested tough, demanding Sensei Yashita, when she'd forced him to yield after they had battled up and down the length of the room for nearly an hour. He'd capitulated gracefully, for him, commenting he wouldn't want to face her with a real blade in her hand when she was really pissed off…

…This morning. Graduation Day. Four long years of training had toughened her body and roughened her language, and taught her she could take on anybody and anything with a better than 100 chance of winning. She knew how to kill silently, how to rig plastic explosives, how to treat battlefield wounds, how to destroy terrorist cells – in theory. Ironically, aside from the emergency medic course, she had excelled at the far more traditional arts of war, which was probably why she was chosen to squat uncomfortably on this platform today.

She was proud of herself for surviving the Academy, and knew what those words printed at the top of her resume were worth outside of the walls of the Imperial Palace. However, she was not continuing in the Emperor's service. No gold braid of officer rank for her, aside from this signal honour, of being chosen as Celestial Bodyguard, the first in half a millennium. She would grace the court on ceremonial occasions, but that was it.

Today she was free – fat lot of good being skilled with the bow or the sword was going to do her, she though wryly. Her little brother thought she ought to become a stuntwoman, or open a private dojo to train weekend warriors in the correct stances for reenacting famous battles of the feudal era. Her mother thought she should take up one of the offers from high-profile private security firms that had been discreetly delivered to her door. She herself had been given quiet notice that she was being considered for the diplomatic corps. How would they all take it if she told them that she really wanted to travel?...

That did it. She came back to reality with a jerk, blinking hard to refocus her eyes and hoping she hadn't been too obvious in her daydreaming. The lacquered metal breastplate squeezed her ribs a bit, but it thankfully kept her upright. The Emperor's gift was as beautiful as it was archaic; gleaming black lacquered armour picked out with delicate chrysanthemums along the edges and lined in silky-soft black kid leather that matched the black kidskin trousers. The multiple lacquered plates of the abbreviated armoured skirt clinked gently as she shifted carefully, trying to ease the strain of kneeling, but not disturb the folds of the fabulous crimson kimono covering the armour and the silver silk haori. She allowed her eyes to drop to the sleeves of the robe, spread out in a shimmering sweep for the guests to admire the pattern of silver flames and black phoenixes rising up the fabric. Her eyes flicked to the antique blade cradled against her left shoulder. What was it called again? The name had rippled from Lord Sessaki's lips like water bubbling over smooth stones – "Fenikkusuken" – that was it. The Phoenix Blade. It went with the kimono design, she supposed, but she had been surprised at how responsive it felt when she gripped the sharkskin-wrapped hilt and carefully drew it. For a sword supposedly four centuries old, it looked new-forged and was razor-sharp.

Lord Sessaki himself had tied the red-and-gold obi around her waist, and showed her how to seat the blade in its scabbard above her left hip. He'd stepped back, and she'd smiled wryly up at him. "I'm afraid that this sword won't be seeing much use, my lord. There aren't too many dragons – or demons, for that matter- left to be slain." His eyes widened. A loud snort from Lord Kogashu's direction distracted her, and by the time she'd looked back at Lord Sessaki, his countenance was a composed as ever.

"The blade has a proud history, and is even rumoured to have slain a few demons in its time, but I'm sure you won't be adding too many notches to it in this modern age, Higurashi." Lord Kogashu was making muffled noises into his sleeve that sounded suspiciously like giggles. She looked over at him, then back at Lord Sessaki, and her eyebrows shot up as his eyes flashed briefly – if she'd blinked, she'd have missed it – brilliant, angry gold…? But, when Lord Sessaki turned his eyes back down to hers and smiled graciously, his eyes were as dark and unreadable as ever. Had she imagined it?

She squirmed again, feeling the greave bite into her shin through the thick leather boot. The elegantly recurved bow leaning against her right shoulder felt very familiar and comfortable. The matching silver-trimmed quiver at her back bristled with white-fletched arrows. They were beautiful and deadly, their razor tips and long shafts designed for killing at long range. Another mental grimace. She knew the Imperial guardsmen carried sub-machine guns. If one of them went "postal", was she really expected to pit her arrows and sword against him? Now, if she had one of those light-weight American assault rifles hidden up her sleeve – and the sleeve certainly was capacious enough – hmmm, maybe she'd have to talk to the Imperial Armoury about that…

Oh, no!

_What? Did you really pee yourself?_

Damn topknot…!

_Hunh?_

Of course I would get an itch in the most obvious place possible!

_Don't think about it, don't think about it…!_

Damn, damned, damnable…

She became aware of the crowd's silence, then realized no one was bothering about her – the court ceremony was nearly over, and she'd missed most of it!

She was rescued by Lord Kogashu gliding up to her. He faced her fully for a few seconds, and then winked roguishly at her. He was rigged out in full-on formal court dress, including a headdress at least two feet high and a sword-like iron fan. "Come along, Higurashi, before your legs drop off." Kagome carefully rose upright onto her knees without dropping either the bow or the sword. Lord Kogashu extended his hand to her, and she gratefully braced against it as she arose from her cramped position, hoping she wouldn't keel over as the blood, tingling, rushed to her lower extremities. Attendants flurried around her as she stepped off the platform, rearranging the glorious red kimono so it trailed most elegantly behind her. When she absolutely knew that she wasn't going to fall, she let go of Lord Kogashu and paced slowly the exact and correct distance from the gold-brocade draped dais. She bowed, very low, to the descendent of the goddess Amaterasu that now occupied the Chrysanthemum Throne. The Emperor raised his hand in both crisp salute and dismissal.

She still had the formal graduation luncheon to get through, but then the afternoon and evening were free. Her mom had booked a private room at a karaoke bar for her and the girls to celebrate, as she's gone to their graduations two years previously. The Imperial Military Academy may have had a definite cadence, but it had made her life out of step. Everyone else was two years into college, while she was either two years behind or two years ahead, depending on your point of view. Ayumi and Eri had hinted that they might bring Hojo, too. She hadn't seen him since visiting Yuka in the hospital, the day they'd found out she was going to live.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

On a soft late-spring afternoon, Celestial Bodyguard Kagome Higurashi enjoyed a stroll through the shrine grounds. She was still wearing her full regalia, because her mom had insisted on more photos at home before she got changed to go out with her friends. She'd shoved the katana through the obi, and slung the quiver and bow over her back to free her hands while she enjoyed aimlessly wandering the grounds. The soft breeze lifted her hair, the gold-tipped thongs previously restraining it now twisted around the sword's hilt. She paused under the Goshinboku, feeling supremely content, enjoying the dappled light and the whispering leaves. Her gaze fell on the old well enclosure.

The wind, suddenly less soft and gentle, swirled around her, rising in strength, seeming to tug her forward, towards the building. She resisted; the wind became stronger, a voice sighed in her ear, _"Come…"_ Suddenly the rich scent of deep forest was in her nostrils and her feet moved of their own accord. She mounted the steps and slid the door open. The wind rushed against her, the voice insistent, _"Come…it is time…"_ Without conscious thought, she shrugged off the crimson kimono, re-shouldered her weapons, and stepped through the door. A blue glow, a startled scream….and silence.

The swirling wind rose, pulling at the robes and ruffling the silver hair of two figures silently balancing on the ridgepole of the house. The taller of the two, his face framed by rippling white fur, blinked and sighed, dropping a clawed hand onto the red-clad shoulder beside him.

"And so it begins, brother…."


	2. Wellness Test

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Inuyasha … damn! Takahashi-sama does, plus the idea for this storyline I'm riffing on.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Two: Well-ness Test **

_**Present day**_

The swirling wind rose, pulling at the robes and ruffling the silver hair of two figures silently balancing on the ridgepole of the house. The taller of the two, his face framed by rippling white fur, blinked and sighed, dropping a clawed hand onto the red-clad shoulder beside him.

"And so it begins, brother…."

Inuyasha shrugged and closed his amber eyes. "I can't stand the thought of not seeing her for two years…"

Sesshomaru squeezed Inuyasha's shoulder sympathically. "You've waited five hundred years for her, brother; it's only two more." Inuyasha moved irritably, growling. "You did a good job protecting her the last time – she'll be fine. You know you can't take the risk of running into yourself, or everything we've planned will be for naught. We'll only have one chance to get it right."

"Keh! I know…it's just…I won't _be_ there…"

Sesshomaru curved one of his rare smiles and gave another quick squeeze before dropping his hand. "Come, Inuyasha. We have to meet Koga and Shippo to check the perimeters. The safety of this area is even more crucial than ever."

Inuyasha looked at the well enclosure over his shoulder_. "Kagome…"_ His eyes fell on the crimson silk kimono lying crumpled on the stairs. He bounded down, stooped and gathered the fine material in his claws. Quickly, he rolled it up, and was about to shove it into his haori when her delicate scent washed over him. Closing his eyes, he buried his face in the silky fabric and inhaled deeply. The cloth was still warm from her body. He clutched the garment to his chest, stifling a groan, as desire for the wearer made his knees go weak. He fought for control, steadying his breathing. Carefully tucking the bundled kimono into his haori, against his skin, he turned and in one fluid leap, gained the rooftop after his brother.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

Kagome found herself suspended in a world composed of glowing blue light. It shifted and swirled, shimmering like sunlight on water, swathing her like a veil. It thinned, frayed around the edges…and was gone. She found herself in the dank bottom of a deep pit, surrounded by - piled bones? "Eeeyew! What is this place…I'm outta here!" Helpful vines trailed down from the pit's roughly squared edge, at least fifteen feet above her head. Not pausing to assess anything, she grabbed the nearest long vine, and started climbing, bracing her booted feet against the damp walls.

Grabbing for the top lip, praying it wouldn't come loose in her hand, she swung herself over the side – and nearly fell back in astonishment. Instead of the ancient musty walls of the well enclosure, she looked on a meadow of flowers, surrounded by brush and tall trees.

What in the hell…! Houston, we have a problem…

_No freakin' kidding_.

Instinct and training took over. Notching an arrow to her bowstring, Kagome moved cautiously, tensed and all senses on alert. All she heard was birdsong, and the lazy buzz of fat bees going about their business, but she felt exposed out in the expanse of innocent flowers. Seeking cover, she quickly slipped into the underbrush. Stepping carefully, avoiding sticks and loose rocks, she soon found herself in another, smaller clearing.

An enormous, ancient tree stood sentinel, sunlight filtering through its massive branches to allow green, dappled light onto the grassy floor. Kagome's strained senses began calming as she circled the wide bole of the trunk…and stopped dead in astonishment.

For the second time in ten minutes, her senses spun around, cackling insanely.

It was a boy. No, more a man, with long silver hair stirring in the breeze. Eyes closed – sleeping? No. A weathered slender shaft protruded from his chest. She recognized that, at least. It was a long-range arrow, its almost non-existent fletching indicating that it had been there for a very long time. The tree seemed to be cradling him, and the vines enshrouding him did so very gently, almost protectively.

There was an air of complete and utter unreality pervading this glade. Kagome shook herself all over, and firmly pinched herself. "Ouch!" Okay, she was awake. Purposefully, she put up the bow and arrow, and strode across the clearing. Climbing up the tangled vines and tree roots, she stood right in front of the silent figure, studying him.

He was about her age, she decided. Cautiously, she reached out to touch his cheek, brushing the hair out of his eyes. He was very handsome, almost otherworldly, with his beyond-fair colouring. Her eyes, attracted by a waving silver tendril caught on the bark, traveled up the curve of his head…

Ears.

Soft, velvety, furry…

Dog ears.

She couldn't resist. Her fingers found those appealing little triangles, and she rubbed them gently.

His ears were warm.

Startled, she let go, then pressed her ear against his chest for any sound or movement. Nothing. She gently tapped his cheek, noting the coolness of his skin beneath her fingers. "Hey, wake up!" No response from the demi-god. The arrow shaft drew her eyes like a magnet. "There must be quite a story behind this…" she ran a fingertip down its length, and was completely startled by tiny pinkish sparks – or dust motes? – showering down.

Kagome was disturbed from further investigation by a sudden rush of shouting voices, running feet, and violent movement in the undergrowth to her left. Re-notching the arrow, she jumped down to the ground, taking up a loose, alert stance.

Armed villagers poured into the small clearing, the leading rank stopping dead at the sight of her, creating quite the snarl of curses as they tried not to damage each other with their weapons. Once they sorted themselves out, they continued to gape at her, just like the crowd in the audience hall this morning. Her eyes narrowed. This caused them to sway back just a little, and then an elder stepped forward, obviously the elected spokesman. She assessed him at a glance. Bare feet, short coarsely-woven working kimono, hair tied back into a short topknot, armed with a rice scythe. She scanned the rest of the men. All were carrying museum-piece farming implements, all wore topknots, all obviously were not salary-men. As soon as the headman opened his mouth, she knew she definitely wasn't in Tokyo anymore.

" K-Kikyo-sama?" The accent was antique, no doubt about it. Luckily she hadn't dozed off too often in Sensei Watagame's historical literature class, when he'd insisted on reading medieval poetry in the original form. She'd just have to bluff her way through this until she got a grip on whatever reality prevailed around here.

First of all, she wasn't going to be mistaken for someone who may have been the reason for all those sharp implements currently being waved around.

Kagome lifted her chin, and glared witheringly at the whispering, hesitating mass. They collectively took a step back. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. Who wants to know?" She deliberately pointed the arrow directly at the elder. He scuttled backwards into the crowd, and was suddenly shoved to the side, as the crowd parted again for an aged woman, dressed as a … priestess? Kagome groaned mentally, and steadied her breathing for a clean shot, drawing a bead on the woman's shoulder, just in case she had to wound this one in order to make a break for a more defensible position.

The obviously senile, or possibly insane, old priestess stomped directly towards her, not even pausing when somebody yelled, "Kaede-sama, is it a demon!"

"Nay! I told ye before! I sense a strong miko's aura!" she called over her shoulder, continuing purposefully towards the silent archer. She stopped about ten feet away, staring hard at Kagome, who did her level best not to flinch under the intense scrutiny of that one fierce eye. She was trying to not lose track of the men, who were carefully edging sideways, in a clumsily obvious attempt to surround her.

"Halt, or the priestess buys it!" They froze, and some took a step or two back. At this range, the needle-point could go right through the old woman's shoulder, probably splintering bone into shrapnel. Better to use the sword, but to get it, she'd have to drop her defense for a split-second. The two women stared each other down for several heartbeats. Finally, the elder spoke.

"Ye have the face of my sister – yet are not the same. What name are ye known by, child?"

Going from lady to child certainly didn't improve her standing, but the men stood down slightly. Kagome relaxed her bowstring the tiniest fraction.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. You are…?"

"Kaede, priestess and protectoress of this village. Ye are armoured and appareled like a lord, carry a valuable katana and obviously know how to use a bow, but ye do not speak as we do. Have ye traveled from far away, Kagome-sama?"

_Oh, man, you have no idea…_

She nodded curtly to the priestess. "Would ye accept the hospitality of our village for the night, Kagome-sama? I would speak with ye more, as we do not have many visitors through these woods, and I am curious to hear the news from far away." The men watched her closely, holding their collective breath.

Reaching an instant decision, Kagome relaxed her stance and bow simultaneously. Smiling, she bowed to Kaede. "I might as well accept your offer – my plans for the evening have definitely changed!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Kagome found herself seated in a plainly-built wooden hut, being warmed on the outside by the glowing hearth-coals and on the inside by a bowl of soup. She'd made sure that Kaede hadn't slipped anything into the pot by waiting until the old woman had taken the first few sips. She didn't quite trust the old miko, but another part of her was as relaxed in the woman's company as if she'd known her for years.

The puzzling thing was, maybe she did.

The walk to the village had taken only minutes, and was most unsettling. She'd shortened her long stride to accommodate Kaede's obviously limping pace, with the grumbling men trailing along behind. Upon entering the boundaries, old women gasped, and bowed deeply to her until their kerchiefs nearly touched the ground. One very old man, hobbled by terrible injuries to his legs, actually fell at her feet, crying incoherently. When Kagome recoiled in surprise, Kaede intervened. Ashamed, Kagome assisted the man to his feet. He clutched her hand like a drowning man. "Domo arigato, Kikyo-sama, domo arigato!" as if it was the most amazing thing he'd ever had done for him.

Once seated in Kaede's hut, the smaller village children came to peek at her from the edges of the doorframe. One, bolder than the rest, stepped in and tip-toed close to her, studying her carefully. She eyed him back just as critically. Assured of something, he retreated, and loudly told his audience, "Okaa-san was wrong. That's not Kikyo-sama, that's a _lord_!"

Kagome had chuckled at the child's confident pronouncement on her gender. "Well, I guess it's an improvement on being mistaken for your sister, Kaede-sama." She turned to look meaningfully at the older woman. "Before I tell you anything about me and where I come from, I'd like to know why I seem to be very well known, although I've never been here before today." Kaede had stirred the fire, and insisted they have something to eat first. Kagome had a feeling this was going to be a long story…

Now, an hour or so later, well-stuffed with both soup and information, Kagome was having trouble digesting both. Once her ears had adjusted to the quaint pronunciations and speech patterns, Kaede's story was fascinating, to say the least. How her sister Kikyo was born a priestess, and had been entrusted with the protection of the Sacred Jewel, the Shikon no Tama, due to her great spiritual powers. How Kikyo used her sacred arrows to destroy demons that lusted to acquire the Jewel and use its legendary powers for evil. Just before her own death, fifty years ago, from terrible wounds sustained in protecting the village from a rampaging demon, how she'd directed the villagers to burn her body and make sure that the Shikon no Tama was also consigned to the flames of the pyre.

Kagome rolled her teacup around in her hands, biting her lip in thought. Half-remembered stories told by her ojii-san about the Shikon jewel skittered through her brain, but refused to hold still long enough for her to grab them. Realizing that the old priestess was regarding her with intense interest, she asked the first thing that sprang to mind.

"What caused you and the villagers to charge up the hill into the forest this afternoon?"

"I sensed a tremendous surge of power; a very particular type of miko power, actually. That kind of energy level will attract every demon in the vicinity – I wanted to determine the source and protect it if I could. I was very surprised to see ye, I must say!" Kaede smiled warmly at Kagome. "Ye are enough alike my sister to be mistaken for her. The energy burst, your face, your familiarity with the bow all lead me to conclude that the prophecy my sister made just before her death has come true!"

"And what would that prophecy be?"

"That the Shikon no Tama would rise from the flames like the Phoenix of Legend, bringing with it a new protector."

"Uuuuhh…and I suppose you think that protector would be…"

"Ye are Kikyo's reincarnation, and the Jewel resides within your body at this very moment!"

"Hunh!" Kagome scooted away slightly from the old miko's pointing finger. "That is so freakin' unlikely…I'm not anybody's reincarnation! I don't believe in that kind of crap, anyways…are you laughing at me!"

Kaede was chuckling quietly. Kagome thought briefly of making a break for the door, as the old woman's tenuous grip on sanity had obviously been sundered. She was caught off-guard when a sudden burning sensation in her chest nearly doubled her over. She ripped open the haori, staring dumbfounded.

A violet-pink glow was emanating from just below her left collarbone.

Kaede's remaining eye widened until it nearly popped. She smiled, very softly and very knowingly, as she admired the light. Kagome slowly raised her head to meet the priestess' eye.

"Ummm…Kaede-sama…_what the hell is this?_"


	3. Girl's Best Friend

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own dog-boy nor the basic storyline! More's the pity for me…sighs

**A/N**: Thanks to all the readers stopping by for a look, especially those who have written reviews! I'm blushing!

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Three: A Girl's Best Friend**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

Kaede's remaining eye widened until it nearly popped. She smiled, very softly and very knowingly, as she admired the light. Kagome slowly raised her head to meet the priestess' eye.

"Ummm…Kaede-sama…_what the hell is this?_"

"That, my child, is the Shikon no Tama. Ye are most definitely the Priestess of the Jewel. I knew it the moment I sensed the power surge; that the Jewel was amongst us once more." She smiled right into Kagome's wondering eyes, and then changed her tone, becoming very brisk. "Ye will need to keep your wits and weapons about ye, as demons will awaken to the Jewel's presence. Ye are armed with a bow and sword, and ye wear armour such as only the wealthiest lords can afford. Ye are more than equipped to be the Protector of the Jewel…but it appears that all this was unsuspected?"

Kagome had dropped her eyes back to the soft glow. "You could say that, Kaede-sama, you could definitely say that."

The first stars were winking at each other overhead as Kagome tried to explain who she was, where she was from, how she came by her armour and weapons, and what, exactly, a Celestial Bodyguard was and why the Emperor apparently needed one. She had just come to the part about the well, when Kaede held up her hand for silence. She listened intently, and then motioned Kagome to come around to her side of the fire, the young woman obeying instantly. Kagome, listening more carefully than she ever had in her life, became conscious of a slow building of pressure, of rushing wind swirling outside and pulling violently at the woven mat covering the door, sending spatters from the pot's lip flaring into the fire's embers. Kaede murmured, "It appears the first demon has arrived to test your mettle, Kagome-sama." Scarcely had the words left her lips, when the wind rose to an unearthly howl.

"Pitiful humans! _Give me the Jewel_"

Kagome flew out the door, a step ahead of the old priestess.

What the freakin' hell…!

_What now, woman? _

Omigod.

…_I'll second that_.

Seriously doubting her sanity, Kagome watched as a huge caterpillar blasted through the roofline of a house on the outskirts of the village, sending shingles and timbers flying. The creature twisted in mid-air, and Kagome realized it had the head and torso of a woman. In the next instant, she knew, absolutely, that all that Kaede had said was true, and it was now up to her to stop this creature. She wondered, briefly, what Lord Kogashu would have had to say about this whole situation. Laughed his ass off, probably.

"It's after me, Kaede-sama. I'll take care of it…"

"Nay, Kagome-sama! Ye know not its strength!"

"Don't worry about me---save the villagers! I'll hold it off as long as possible...!"

"Oh, not into the forest---no good will come of this, I fear!"

She bolted for the hillside and the concealing underbrush, as the caterpillar whizzed overhead and attacked another house, screaming wildly for its prey.

"Where is it? _Where is the Jewel!_"

Deep in the said forest, in a small clearing now brightly illuminated by moonshine, a soft red glow began to pulse against the bark of an ancient tree. It was faltering at first, as if timidly seeking approval, then slowly began to strengthen.

Kagome tore through the thick undergrowth, her adrenaline-charged heart thundering in her ears. "Damn…where's that clearing? If I could make a stand there…or, maybe I could just wake up from this nightmare! Yeah, I'd take that option…dammit, I could use a little _help_ here!"

Close by, another heartbeat began accelerating through the chest of the silver-haired figure pinned to the Goshinboku, mimicking that of the dark-haired young woman racing at flank speed towards the sentinel tree. A clawed hand abruptly flexed, then dug deeply into the bark. Fiery amber eyes opened, seeing the clearing for the first time in fifty years.

"…I live? Why didn't the arrow…Kikyo!"

Kagome crashed into the clearing at a dead run, gasping, wrenching open her haori . She skidded to a very undignified splay-legged stop, when a cool, distinctly snarky voice asked,

"Hey, Kikyo…what're you running from, bitch?"

She favoured him with a startled smile, and scampered to the side of the tree. "Hey, you're awake…I'm not Kikyo…Dammit, gotta ditch this stuff somewhere…" Moving very quickly, she pulled the quiver off her back, and stripped off the silver silk top and kidskin trousers. She made sure the katana was seated firmly at her hip, grabbed the quiver, and ran out in front of him, pulling the leather thongs off the hilt. She braced her legs, flipped her hair upside down to tie it out of her eyes, and came up…smiling. Her scent wafted up to him; delicate, floral, dewy. His eyes widened.

"That's not Kikyo's scent…who the hell are you!"

Kagome straightened, swung her quiver to her shoulder, and bounded lightly up the tangled roots and vines to stand directly in front of him, hands fisted on hips. She cocked her head and grinned cheekily at him, her grey eyes twinkling. "Too bad you're tied up right now…I could use a hand!" He was too open-mouthed with astonishment to reply, never mind react when she reached out and shook his claw. "I'm Kagome; pleased to meet 'cha!"

A half-dozen retorts died on his lips when she smiled again, turned her back on him, and started muttering to herself. He took the opportunity to look her over. Medium height, slender waist. Finely but firmly muscled shoulders and far better legs than she deserved. Impressive body armour, a top-notch sword…a silver-trimmed bow? What bastard gave her that?

He dragged his attention back to her voice. "…height advantage? Nope, cancelled out by uneven footing…" She jumped down, and took up a 'ready' stance, facing away from him. "Okay, tree at back, open field of fire in front…bring it on!" She pulled a dozen arrows from her quiver and planted them into the ground at her feet, then sank to one knee, watching the forest intently. He noticed that she was trembling slightly, fear lightly touching her scent.

The half-demon found his voice. "Oi, bitch, what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

She didn't turn around. "Lord Kogashu always taught me to choose the battlefield, not have it chosen for me. I'm doing the best with what I've got…damn! Incoming!"

_Lord Kogashu? Who the hell was that?_

The trees were suddenly crested by a vision from hell. He looked up and saw an enraged female caterpillar-youkai boring in on the woman in front of him, who held her ground until the very last second, coolly firing arrows into the creature's bulk. Cat-like, she gracefully threw herself out of the way of its strike, and drew her katana. He could see twin spirals of red and green vapour coil down its length, and a chill ran down his spine. "Huh? That's no blade for a human…." As if in answer, he saw a round object glowing within the girl's left shoulder. "What…! That's the Shikon no Tama…how did _she_ get it?

Kagome was thankfully unaware of her audience discovering her "secret". She was far too busy avoiding the caterpillar's strikes. It was ridiculously huge, and ridiculously agile, but she was able to land more than a few blows as she dodged and weaved, the black blood flying. She managed to slice off a couple of the creature's many limbs, but was sent sprawling when the tail lashed out. She somersaulted to her feet, coming up in an attack stance, her sword tip lined up with the demoness' eye. She waited unwavering, until it was committed to its attack, and she was able to slash down, hard, on its back, just where the human-like torso met the armoured body as she rolled out of the way.

"Keh! You can't expect to defeat it, wench…you're just a weak human!"

Kagome dodged another strike. "Thanks, you're a real confidence-builder, asshole!" On the next pass, she was able to swipe off another set of limbs. "Hey, buddy, if you have any advice or suggestions, I'd appreciate a little _help_ here! Don't be shy, just yell it out! All suggestions gratefully accepted….Aaaiiiyeee!"

A vicious blow knocked her nearly across the clearing. Her limp body rolled over and over, and finally slid to a stop, dark hair veiling her face. She laid there, panting, her mind spiraling down into blackness.

His heartbeat stumbled and slowed. Straining against the arrow in his chest, he craned his neck to see her still form. He glanced down at his own chest, comprehension quickly dawning. "Is her life…connected to mine?" Quickly, he looked back at the girl, as his heartbeat slowed again. "Hey, Ki – Kagome! Wake up! Don't you die on me, you stupid bitch!"

From her position some yards away, Kagome managed a low chuckle. "Awwww, you sure know how to sweet-talk a girl…"

"Do you want to _live_!"

Her eyes snapped open. "Yes…"

"Then get your sorry ass up here, _now_!"

Kagome wobbled to her feet, using her sword as a prop, sweating with the effort of staying upright. She dragged herself across the clearing, stumbling towards the tree. He watched in horror as a shadow snaked across her, the youkai doubling up on itself to dive straight down on her. She barely saved herself by throwing herself flat on her back, the blade pointing straight up. The youkai impaled itself, but not before the vicious teeth tore into Kagome's shoulder, ripping a fearful shriek of pain from the girl's throat. Blood dripping from its jaws and its torso, the youkai roared triumphantly, briefly showing the pink glow of the Jewel in its maw…before swallowing its prize, and beginning to transform

"Move it, bitch! Get up here _now_!"

The harsh voice jarred the bleeding figure out of its shocked stillness. With great effort, Kagome crawled up the jumbled roots and vines, dragging her sword. She staggered, lost her footing, and collapsed bodily against him. The scent of her blood overwhelmed him, but not enough to fail to notice the lightning approach of the transformed youkai.

"Shit! Here it comes again!" The dark-haired girl suddenly twisted, and struck out blindly, carving a gash across the creature's face and chest. It screamed harshly, and swung wide of the tree. Kagome braced herself against the half-demon's legs, breathing ragged, head down. "Dammit, _move_ Kagome! Pull out the arrow _now_! _I'll protect you_…"

On the far edge of the clearing, Kaede, backed up by most of the male villagers, arrived precisely as these words left his lips. Stunned, she only found her voice as Kagome crawled up the vines pinioning him, reaching for the shaft.

"No, don't, Kagome-sama! Release him not!"

Grey eyes searched intense gold. The die was cast; she grabbed the arrow with both hands, and gave a mighty yank. It didn't budge. She smiled grimly, the effort causing more blood to pulse out of her wound. "Whew! You must've really pissed off whoever did this…!"

"Kagome-sama! _Look out_!"

Too late for any defensive response, the horrifically transformed youkai struck Kagome a powerful glancing blow, lifting her slightly and slamming her into the half-demon's body. She cried out, and began to slip down, her eyes rolling back. As the warm skin of her thigh brushed his claws, he grabbed her flesh and dug in. Shock snapped her upright, her eyes wide. "Dammit, pull it out…I'll protect you, I swear" he snarled into her face, trying to keep her both conscious and focussed. The youkai tightened its coils, crushing her against him and the unyielding bulk of the tree. Her scent washed over him; their eyes locked. She grabbed for the arrow, inhaling through her teeth.

"I…want…to…_live_!" Screaming, Kagome seized the shaft, and tore it out of the tree and his body in one movement. It flared pink and turned to dust. Time paused, their heartbeats thundered together, and the vines fell away as his whole being pulsed. The youkai pulled itself away from the power surging against its coils, and Kagome fell against his chest. He dumped her, none to gently, at the foot of the tree, then stood to face the enraged youkai.

"C'mon ya ugly bitch…wanna play with me?" he smirked, cracking his claws. He threw an attack to distract it, then went for the underbelly. He didn't notice Kagome struggle to her knees, draw her bow and hold the arrow for just a split second longer, until the tip flamed. She waited, brows knitted with effort, until she could get a clear shot. The power-charged arrow blazed across the clearing, trailing sparks, embedding itself in the youkai's throat. A horrible, gurgling scream split the air, and the creature collapsed forward, imploding.

A pinkish gleam lit the ground, as the Jewel wobbled its way across the ground towards the injured girl. She dove awkwardly, her fingers curling around it, and rolled back onto her knees, facing the silver-haired demon now stalking _her_. He smirked, cracking his claws, and slinked forward. "I'll have that Jewel now, if you don't mind. Don't make me hurt you any more than I have to…"

Kagome raised her head, and snarled "I thought you were going to _protect_ me, asshole!" In a moment of inspiration, she shoved the Jewel down the front of her breastplate. Using both hands, she pointed her sword directly at him, the vapours roiling down its length. He snorted derisively, and pounced at her, claws extended. He was completely taken by surprise when the sword pulsed brilliant silver…and found himself airborne…until his skull cracked against a tree trunk.

Kagome fell backwards, knocked over by both the sword's recoil and the power it had just unleashed. Stunned, she looked from the blade in her hand to the half-demon, and back again. She could swear the blade was…_snickering_?

"I was afraid of this…" Kaede shook her head, her lips compressed into a thin line. She pulled a string of prayer beads out of her top and murmured an incantation. The necklace vanished from her hands, and reappeared around the stunned half-demon's neck, glowing briefly as it seated itself. Growling, he sat up, tearing at the collar.

"What the…what the hell's this!"

The villagers took the opportunity to block his view of Kagome, murmuring and pointing their scythes and staffs at him. She struggled to her feet using the sword for leverage, and pushed her way through the protective screen. She paused, studying his reaction, as he tugged and pulled at the necklace, bewilderment obvious.

"Got a problem, creep?"

"Only that you're still alive, bitch!"

Kaede's urgent voice reached her. "Kagome-sama! Use the command and he cannot harm ye!"

"Command? What command?" She twisted slightly to look at the old miko.

"The Word of Power, lady. Hurry!"

"I forgot my secret decoder ring…give me something to work with here!"

Inuyasha grimly flexed his claws, and began stalking across the clearing. Kagome narrowed her eyes, and abruptly asked, "I didn't catch what variety of demon you are…"

He smirked arrogantly. "'Cause I didn't mention it. I'm an inu-youkai, actually a hanyou inu-youkai, to be precise. What do you want to know for? The cause of death they'll carve on your tombstone?"

"Dog, eh?" Kagome chortled suddenly, and swung her sword up to rest against her undamaged shoulder. Her eyes took on a crafty glint. "Heel, boy!" Inuyasha paused, tensing. Nothing happened. He smirked most unpleasantly, and kept coming towards her. She smiled back just as unpleasantly, and roared, "_SIT, boy_!"

The beads turned to leaden weights, and slammed him face-first into the ground, stars exploding inside his head. Groaning, he raised his eyes, only to find himself looking into a pair of very amused grey ones. "Oooh, this could be fun…"

His claw snaked towards her ankle, but she was quicker. The sword blade drove into the ground a hairsbreadth from his wrist. "Don't try anything, dog-boy, or I swear I'll carve your cute little ears off and shove them up your ass," she hissed, her mouth right next to said ear. He gulped, and withdrew his claws. She jerked the sword out of the ground, freeing his sleeve, and he carefully backed up. Once out of immediate range of the blade, and its gimlet-eyed owner, he sat back on his heels and eyed her with newfound respect. This was definitely not going to be easy.

Kagome regarded him with fiery eyes for a moment, until he looked away, tacitly acknowledging her conquest. Drawing a shaking breath, she partly turned away, sheathing her sword, then swung back. "What's your name, dog-boy?" she demanded, her voice harsh and grating.

"Inuyasha," he snarled back, abruptly and uncomfortably aware that he may have neatly exchanged one kind of restraint for another.

"Kagome-sama, please return with us to the village. Your wound requires attention."

Kaede's voice was brisk and business-like, as if battles like this were an everyday occurrence in her life. Kagome passed through the ranks of open-mouthed villagers, and gathered her discarded clothing. The pair of women began to move away, and then Kagome paused.

"C'mon, Inuyasha. I'm not leaving you running around loose out here."

He snarled. Her chin came up, implied threat plainly visible in her flashing eyes. He looked away, muttering, "Coming, bitch-face." He hardly heard the command, but suddenly his head exploded again, and there were small pebbles and the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

Groggily, he saw dainty booted feet stomping towards him, and then a tight voice snarling in his ear, "Watch your mouth, dog-boy, or I'll wash it out with dirt a few more times. Now, get up and make like a nice hanyou…" He staggered to his feet, and she propelled him forward with a none-too-friendly hand planted firmly between his shoulder blades towards the village.


	4. Shattered Expectations

**Disclaimer:** Hell no, she doesn't own mutt-face, the underlying storyline _or_ magnificent

moi!

Umm, thanks, I think. Koga…er, do you and the boys mind not howling quite so much? You're gonna give Mrs. Anderson heart failure…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Four: Shattered Expectations**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

Groggily, he saw dainty booted feet stomping towards him, and then a tight voice snarling in his ear, "Watch your mouth, dog-boy, or I'll wash it out with dirt a few more times. Now, get up and make like a nice hanyou…" He staggered to his feet, and she propelled him forward with a none-too-friendly hand planted firmly between his shoulder blades.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Once back inside the warmth of Kaede's hut, Kagome was made to sit down and submit to the old woman's ministrations. Inuyasha lounged insolently in the far corner, watching their activities through his lashes. He was rather hopeful that Kagome would have to take off her body armour, as she was certainly a luscious little piece. Plus, the Jewel would be easier to grab. He was just mulling over a plan when he realized they were both staring at him intently. Before he could move, the old miko murmured an incantation, and he was looking at them through a pinkish haze.

Damn. The old hag had encased him inside a barrier.

Double damn. Kagome had only removed her shoulder-guard.

He noted the girl, wide-eyed in surprise, staring at the shimmering wall. She then went as white as a sheet, gritting her teeth audibly, when Kaede pressed a cloth soaked in some kind of poultice to her wounded shoulder. He winced in sympathy. A youkai bite usually had some kind of poison involved. Hopefully the scar wouldn't be too bad…

_Why do you care?_

Keh! I don't really…

_:laughs into sleeve:_

Fuck off. She's prey, get it?

She was watching him. Those grey eyes were now soft and questioning, rather than hard and dangerous. Even through the barrier, he could smell her scent, and he found himself relaxing slightly. She wasn't more than a pup, really, and couldn't be much of a threat to him…

_What about the sword?_

Oh, yeah. The sword. It was lying beside her, looking innocent, the black leather scabbard gleaming dully in the dim light. He knew better. The aura he had seen around it, just before it had cold-cocked him, belonged to the more powerful youkai-forged weapons…

_Like your father's sword_.

Yeah, but…this was a human bitch. A sword like that should have sliced her head off by now, just because she touched it, never mind letting her swing it around like she owns it or something…

_Explain how she was able to charge that sacred arrow, if she's merely human?_

Oh, that…

_Explain why she could be Kikyo's twin._

Keh. Don't want to think about it, actually.

_So what else is new?_

The old woman was obviously satisfied with tormenting her patient, because she stood up, patting the girl's uninjured shoulder with a wrinkled paw. She stumped around the fire and seated herself where she could watch him from her one good eye. He glared right back.

"Inuyasha, do ye still seek the Jewel to become a full demon?"

"Hell, yeah. Who wants to be a weak human?"

Kaede smiled wryly. "Well, it seems we _weak humans_ have the upper hand on ye, Inuyasha."

"Only a temporary lapse, old hag, so enjoy it while you can!"

The girl met his eyes through the barrier, and smiling, shook her head. He sneered back. Her expression changed to a frown, and then she thumbed her nose at him. He chuckled in spite of himself. Feisty little wench. Great legs, too…

The girl then wrapped herself in a gleaming silver haori and propped herself up against the opposite wall, sword resting against her bandaged shoulder, and the bow across her thighs. She held an arrow in her hand, toying with it until the tip flared white, with several others within easy reach. She met his eyes again and smiled darkly, the challenge in her preparations evident.

He grinned back cockily, folding his arms. Half-demons don't need as much sleep as humans, so we'll see who dozes off first. The second that barrier wavers, you're dead, bitch, though it would be a shame to ruin that lovely throat…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

He woke up the next morning, alone and barrier-less. The fire was glowing under the pot, and an appetizing smell made his stomach growl. A bowl and spoon were laid beside him, an obvious invitation to eat. He looked into the pot, sniffing suspiciously, and then decided to live dangerously, because he was actually salivating. How embarrassing.

Three bowlfuls later, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and decided to go hunting for the girl, since there didn't seem to be anything to stop him. She must be carrying her weapons, but her silver haori and black trousers were folded neatly against the far wall. He stooped to sniff them, then ducked out under the woven mat covering the doorway, and stood tall, inhaling deeply. Over that way…

He followed her scent all the way to the river, stray villagers dodging out of his way. He stood just at the edge of the trees, hands folded into his sleeves, watching. The girl was laughing, her dark hair tossing over her shoulders, as she played with a group of village children on the banks. Playing…had he ever done this? No one had ever wanted to play with him…Something glowed in her hands as children, chattering, bent over to look. He was thunderstruck…was the silly bitch letting them touch the Jewel?

She caught sight of him.

He tensed.

She waved him over, smiling.

He made a rude gesture.

She scowled, and pointedly turned her back on him.

He growled low in his throat, anger rising. How dare she turn away from him…how dare she not be afraid? He took a step towards her, cracking his claws.

Before he could make an ass out of himself, all hell broke loose.

Time slowed…he saw the black shadow pass over the girl and the children as they raced in and out of the shallows. The girl's head coming up as she sensed the developing attack, her bow appearing in her hand, the arrow's tip already glowing. The sword…it was already leaking vapour around the hilt, readying itself. She thrust the child closest to her away, indicating that he should run into the underbrush where the birds could not follow.

The strike happened so fast, he was amazed she was able to draw a bead on the crow-youkai and let the arrow fly. Several more demon birds fell, before both girl and hanyou simultaneously realized that the attack was only a diversion. The birds were after fresh meat.

Hovering over the melee of screaming, running humanity, one youkai swooped down and picked off a small boy on the edge of the clearing, slicing its cruel talons deeply into the child's body. It struggled to get enough lift, flapping powerfully, the screaming boy flailing wildly in its claws. As the child went limp, something pink and glowing slipped from his fingers, falling towards the earth. Inuyasha leapt for it, straining,…only to watch it disappear down the gullet of the biggest crow youkai he'd ever seen, which promptly let out a triumphant _caw_.

As it clawed for altitude, it mutated into something out of a nightmare. Kagome stared, stunned, for a split second, then reacted. She tore the katana out of its sheath, and flung it like a javelin after the ponderously flapping bird. Flaring power sent it streaking toward its target, shearing off the crow's foot before arcing into the river, sizzling. The obscenely quivering foot thumped onto the beach.

She raced for it, but Inuyasha was quicker.

"Here, wench, tie it onto an arrow." He held the squirming foot in place while she lashed it onto the shaft, her fingers trembling. She looked up at him, questioning. "It will try to rejoin the rest of its body, so it will keep the arrow in flight. You'll only get one chance, so try not to screw it up."

She shaded her eyes against the sun, looking for her target, then yelped in surprise when he grabbed her and swung her up onto his back, claws gripping her thighs to his hips. She scrabbled at his shoulders, nearly dropping the bow and gruesomely-decorated arrow. "Hang on…I've got to get some altitude so you can take a decent shot…" She yelped again as the first bound left her stomach somewhere ten feet up, and then really screamed when they flew at least twenty feet in the air on the second, the ground rushing up twice as fast on the descent.

"Quit screeching in my ear, bitch, and time your shot for the peak of my next jump!" he yelled back at her. She closed her eyes, took a deep, steadying breath, just as she did when Sensei Shimano used to breathe down her neck at the archery range… and drew the bow over Inuyasha's shoulder, leaning into his back while gripping his hips tightly with her knees. She felt his whole body tense as he readied himself for the spring…and then they were _flying_.

They soared through the treetops. Kagome aimed more carefully than she ever had in her life, conscious that this was for real, not for mere points or petty bragging rights. The clawed arrow pulsed in her hands, straining to be rejoined to its body. The transformed carrion-crow, slowed by its heavier body, conveniently fell into an overlapping target with the heavily-laden second bird. The power-charged arrow streaked through the sky, tearing through both demons. There was an explosion of feathers…and then a second, much louder blast shook the very air.

"Dammit, bitch! You are _useless_!" Inuyasha hit the ground, snarling. He yanked Kagome from his back and into his arms, shrouding her with the sleeves of his haori, shielding her from the shockwave with his body. She held herself very still, her cheek pressed against his chest. The scent of pine needles, damp moss and twilight teased her nose…where had she smelled that before? Before she could remember, the hanyou suddenly released her, turning away as he looked up into the sky.

Damn, shit and fuck…

_How's the prey?_

Stupid bitch shattered the Jewel!

_Guess you won't be getting that wish, then_…

Kagome's mouth dropped open, and the bow fell from her nerveless fingers. She clapped a hand to her cheek. "What did I do…? Was that…the Jewel! Smooth move, Higurashi…!"

She winced at Inuyasha's colourful invective as she watched the Shikon Jewel spectacularly scattering itself to the far corners of the sky, but then…her attention fastened on a small shape plummeting earthwards.

"No! Gods, nooo!" Screaming, she raced towards the riverbank, leaving a trail of equipment behind her. At the water's edge, she hopped on one foot, pulling off greaves and boots, then waded in, fumbling frantically with the thongs securing her breastplate.

Please, oh please, let him be alive…

_Ummm_..._you know, it's not looking too good…_

Don't care…I have to try!

Saying a silent thank-you to Sensei Kosaru for assigning her extra swim practice, Kagome dove in, just as the boy hit the river with a loud splash. Surfacing, she rapidly stroked towards a point upstream of the body's entry.

Inuyasha was not so pissed off that he failed to notice how _naked_ she was just before she disappeared under water. Her image was imprinted on his retinas; long glossy black hair tumbling down her bare back to her narrow waist, a very skimpy black fundoshi, deliciously long slender legs. For a moment, he stood, immobile. Then, he scooped up her discarded items and retrieved the breastplate from where it sloshed gently in the shallows, depositing everything in a neat heap. He didn't notice Kaede watching him intently out of the corner of her one good eye.

Kagome surfaced once, treading water while she got her bearings, then inhaled deeply and dove under. The water was cold, moving fast, but thankfully clear. By pure chance, she almost immediately sighted the child's body, caught against a rock, and kicked powerfully towards it. The current pushed her away; she popped back up to the surface, took another deep breath and forced herself back down into the depths. This time, she snatched at a languidly-waving arm, and was rewarded with the feel of skin and fabric in her fingers. Kicking hard, she pulled for the sunlight.

Inuyasha waded out to meet them, as Kagome staggered to her feet, cradling the limp form against her chest. Wordlessly, he pulled off his haori and dropped it over her bare shoulders, then gently took the child from her. She pulled the garment closely around her, trailing forlornly ashore in his wake.

She stood to the side, face averted, as Kaede tended to the little boy in the centre of a silent, hopeful circle. A pleasant-faced woman, obviously the boy's mother, twisted her hands as silent tears poured down her cheeks. The old miko finally shook her head, and rose to her feet. A cloth was placed over the child's face, and two men stepped forward with a makeshift bier to take the body back to the village, as the gathered women began keening loudly.

Kagome turned away, choking, silent tears dripping onto her tightly folded arms.

_I tried, oh gods, I tried…_

"You did your best for the brat. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Arms wrapped around her from behind and held her firmly against his chest. Startled, she opened her eyes and saw white sleeves enfolding her and silver hair spilling over her shoulders. Suddenly feeling very tired, she closed her eyes again and relaxed against him, not particularly caring that she was in the embrace of a half-demon who had intended to kill her less than twelve hours previously.

He found himself nuzzling her wet hair and visualizing what she wasn't wearing under his haori. He knew he shouldn't have even been looking in the direction of her breasts when he extracted the dead child from her arms, but there they were, dammit, round and firm, nipples hard from the cold water…

_And mighty fine ones they were, too_.

Keh…

_I take it she's been moved out of the "prey" category?_

For now.

_:sighs: _

"Ahem!"

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked, owl-eyed, at Kaede, who was standing in front of them, tapping her foot, hands clasped behind her back, her beady eye boring into them. "I was going to advise ye that ye needed to work closely together to recover the shards of the Sacred Jewel, but this…! Kagome, do ye really trust Inuyasha not to harm ye?

"Relax, old hag. Kagome is far more valuable to me alive. I'll protect her…"

The dark-haired girl twisted out of his arms, eyes wide. He winced inwardly. She stood just out of arm's reach, wary again. He sighed, and gestured towards the pile of armour. "I won't hurt you, Kagome. I need your help finding the shards to put the Jewel together again."

Her head shot up, eyes glinting. "Let's see if I have this right...you'll protect me, so that I can help you recover the shards, and then you'll try to kill me again? Wow, what an offer…what do _you_ want the Jewel for, anyways?"

Kaede snorted. "He wishes to become a full demon, to attain power beyond his current form."

"It's all I ever wanted…"

"You lie, Inuyasha. You once wanted to become human to be with my sister," Kaede said crushingly. "Kagome, come along. We must see about replacing your wet bandage, and prepare the boy for burial."

No doubt about it, he was going to kill the old hag.

Wordlessly, Kagome stooped to retrieve her gear. He watched as she pulled on her boots, and then used her obi to snug his haori more neatly about her small frame. She refused to meet his eyes, to even look at him, anger positively radiating off of her.

Then she noticed the empty scabbard.

"Dammit! Damn, damned, damnable…"


	5. A Hairy Situation

**Disclaimer:** Koga! How many times do I have to tell you…? Don't let the boys eat the plot bunnies! They'll choke on the punctuation, at the very least…

Still don't own any of the boys, girls, hags, hanyous, etc, nor the storyline I'm twisting! I may, however, have rights on the kick-ass sword…;-)

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Five: A Hairy Situation**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

Wordlessly, Kagome stooped to retrieve her gear. He watched as she pulled on her boots, and then used her obi to snug his haori more neatly about her small frame. She refused to meet his eyes, to even look at him, anger positively radiating off of her.

Then she noticed the empty scabbard.

"Dammit! Damn, damned, damnable…"

"Just call it, bitch."

She stopped dead, staring at him. "Call it? Like a dog? Offense fully intended…"

Inuyasha scowled. "Keh, whatever. Point the open end of the scabbard at the river, and … call it."

Disbelieving, and not half sure that the hanyou wasn't pulling her leg, Kagome did as she was told. In her best Imperial-Parade-Ground voice, she barked, "Fenikkusuken! Come!"…and nearly dropped the scabbard when it pulsed.

"What in the hell kind of lame-ass name is that!"

"Yeah, well, I sure didn't name it…and I'm not even sure I can spell it, either. Fenikkusuken, come!" Kagome watched, dumbfounded, as a silver bolt shot up out of the river, then turned to streak towards her. She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for impact, but then felt the blade enter the sheath gently and sleekly. She remembered to breathe, and looked down in amazement at the sword's hilt gleaming innocently in her hand.

"That, wench, is a true demon weapon. I want to know why it accepts _you_ as master?"

She smirked at him. "I dunno. I must have a talent for it. What else can you think of in the near vicinity that is silver, demonic and obeys me?"

His face was a picture. She didn't even give him a chance to retort.

"Sit, asshole."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

He caught up with her as she was about to enter Kaede's hut. To say he was steamed would be a severe understatement. She, on the other hand, was completely unperturbed.

"What the hell did you do that for, bitch!"

"You're annoying me, dog-boy."

"_Annoying…_why you little…"

"Don't make me say 'it' again, Inuyasha. Maybe I'll just spank you with my 'lame-ass' sword; I wonder how far it could toss you if I was really pissed?" She grinned evilly, patting the hilt meaningfully, before disappearing inside the hut.

He paused briefly, then attempted to follow her. Instead, he got a face full of haori and a hard shove that sent him sprawling. He was dusting himself off and glaring daggers at a few gawking chickens when Kagome stormed back out. She was now wearing her trousers and own haori, her armour bundled neatly, her weapons in her hand. The look she gave him would have shriveled a lesser life form, as she swept past, dignity incarnate.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch?"

She didn't turn around, and took her time answering. "You know, I'm really getting tired of that word. I'm sure you've noticed I'm a human, and we humans have names. Save the endearment for whatever poor female inu-youkai finds herself stuck with you…"

He ground his teeth. "Kagome, where are you going?" he forced out, the underlying warning in his tone very clear.

"Home."

"_What?_ You can't just leave! What about the Jewel? What about…"

"Watch me. You want the Jewel so you can become a menace to society, you find it yourself, buddy. Me, I'm going home where there aren't any asshole hanyous, demonic caterpillars, killer birds or…dead babies. If I ever see you again, it'll be way too soon." Kagome was halfway up the hillside when he finally spluttered into silence, reduced to glaring impotently at her back.

"Keh!" He whirled away, and stalked off, seething.

_She really pisses you off, doesn't she?_

Keh!

_Don't ya just love her for it?_

Keh!…I mean, uh, NO!

_Uh-huh. She's gonna be a challenge_...

Like I care! She can go rot…!

_Ah, young love_…

Kagome marched through the forest, straight towards the sentinel tree. Reaching the clearing, she circled it once, carefully observing the ground, then retraced her steps back towards the meadow, and the well. She sighed happily as she walked through the flowers, alive with bees and butterflies. It really was too beautiful; the air was so clean and the sunshine unfiltered by smog. It would be a perfect day, …except for the dead child this morning.

Her guard was down, and she paid for it in spades. She stumbled over the first black strand, glinting in the sunlight, when she was almost at the lip. The slight tremour she set off brought an immediate response.

"Well, hel-_lo_ there, pretty girl. Are you here all alone? What _beautiful_ hair you have…"

Kagome turned quickly, to see a strikingly pretty demoness, with short glossy hair, a pouty mouth, a shockingly brief dress and a sword---balancing expertly on the junction of several strands. The fair unknown posed there, bobbing gently and smiling maliciously while she watched Kagome's face intently. Kagome refused to be cowed by a snip in a trampy frock, even if she showed every sign of knowing that the pointy end of the sword was the sharp one.

"Who are you?" She dropped her bundle and drew her blade in one movement.

The demoness giggled, a merry trill that made Kagome's scalp prickle. "I'm Yura of the Hair, darling. Now, I _don't_ have a lot of time to stand around and chat, so just hand the Jewel over and I'll kill you _quickly_ instead of taking my time."

If Kagome had fangs, she would have bared them at Yura. "Fancy yourself quite a bit, don't you? You may have noticed the fireworks earlier this morning. I don't have the Jewel, because it's now scattered over most of Japan. Maybe you could ask Inuyasha for help finding the shards of it, as he's quite keen to search them out…"

Yura giggled even harder. "Oh, you are _too_ funny, darling. Inuyasha? I have _far _higher standards than that. I don't _do_ dogs…but you do, perhaps?" She wrinkled her pert little nose as she sniffed delicately. "You have dog scent all _over_ you, darling. Too bad. Your hair would have been a nice addition to my collection, but I can't have my nest smelling of _wet dog_."

Kagome snarled, and was about to launch herself at Yura, when a deeper instinct made her dart sideways instead, dropping over the well's lip. Yura's blade flashed past her cheek, leaving a sear of pain that was extinguished by the shimmering blue glow…she thought she heard a squeal of outrage…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha hunched, grumbling to himself, in the branches of a tall oak overlooking the river.

Damn that wench! Who did she think she was, talking to him like that? '_If I ever see you again, it'll be too soon!'_ he mimicked to himself. Grrr.

He was settling in for a good long bout of self-pity, when he noticed something pleasant tugging gently at the edge of his attention. Curious, he inhaled deeply. Kagome's scent. Of course, when she wore his haori, her scent would be all over it. Without realizing it, he relaxed, sighing. That's when another scent struck him; instantly he stiffened, his nose twitching.

Blood…fresh and lots of it, very near at hand. _Kaede_…

He found her, horribly wounded in the shoulder, crawling for cover, leaving a red trail behind her. She cried out in fear when he gently grasped her, covering her neck reflexively.

"It's me, old hag. Who've you pissed off now?"

"Inuyasha! A demon has possessed the villagers! Several of the men have been beheaded in the fields, and the others…! They attacked me while I was preparing the child's body for burial…Ye must find Kagome and protect her from this demon, and quickly!" A tree tottered and fell, apparently because it was tired of standing up. Then a second one laid down, too, narrowly missing a hut. He eyed them apprehensively, then made a decision.

"First, I'm gonna get you out of here. You're bleeding really badly…"

"Nay! Find Kagome, Inuyasha! It is your only chance to defeat this demon, because only she and I can see the strands of hair!"

_Hair_?

He picked up the protesting old miko and launched straight up, hoping to avoid whatever invisible web only she could see. He felt something tug at his shoulder, then fall away, then something else lanced across the top of his foot, leaving a searing pain behind. "Shit! Hang on, Kaede. We've got to get clear of this…" _Damn, why couldn't he see anything! _

Inuyasha brought them down in a glade far from the village. Quickly he dug a shallow grave in the loam, and laid Kaede in it. Deep enough to contain her blood-scent and to keep her warm, but not so deep she'd suffocate, until he could return, hopefully with Kagome in tow. _She'd come back to help Kaede, wouldn't she?_

"Inuyasha! Ye won't forget about me, will ye?"

He spread a thick layer of leaves over her, and a pad of them under her head. "I'll try not to, old hag, but my memory isn't as good as it used to be…" He grinned at her expression, and briefly touched her wrinkled cheek. "I'll be back for ya; the bitch won't let me alone until I do."

Kaede smiled, and closed her eyes. "Hurry, Inuyasha. Time is of the essence…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

He kept running into unseen threads, tangling painfully around his hands and streaking his face with blood. _Lucky I'm a fast healer_… Finally, he just began chopping his hands in front of his face as he ran, sniffing for Kagome's scent. _There!_ It was coming from the direction of the Bone Eaters Well…but there was a hint of fear, a faintly recognizable demon-stench, and…blood. Landing in the meadow, shielding his face with his sleeve as he moved edgewise towards the well, he smelled more demon, and then spotted the bundle of armour. This was not looking good.

He crouched, picking up her armour, and then looked over the side, into the dank depths. Inuyasha repressed a shudder. Utter darkness…made him think of his weakness, and he really didn't want to think about that right now. But if this was the portal to Kagome, then he was just going to have to…do it. Taking a quick look around, he stood up, and then jumped over the side into the sudden glow…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present day**_

Kagome couldn't believe it. "Hot damn! _I'm home!_" she whooped, as she looked up from the bottom of the well at the dark cobwebbed roof, not the blue sky. Happiness bubbled through her, as she braced herself for the climb out, since there weren't any helpful vines hanging around.

_You should rig up a ladder for next time_.

Next time? I'd rather walk over hot coals!

…_I'll go get the fire stoked_…

She scrambled up the stairs, and slid the door open with a bang. The familiar scene of the courtyard, her house, her ojii-chan sweeping...

The old man was taken completely by surprise when his heretofore missing granddaughter grabbed him around the middle, and hugged his ribs so hard, he thought she might have cracked something. When she pulled away from him, his haori was smeared with red.

"Kagome! What happened, child?"

"Long story, jiji-chan…is mom home? I need some stuff…" On cue, Mrs. Higurashi flew out of the house.

"Kagome, dear...! Oh, my heavens…!" She clapped a hand to her mouth, taking in her once-immaculate daughter's appearance, especially the blood trailing down her cheek from a deep slice. She knew enough about sword wounds to recognize one made by a particularly sharp example. Kagome pressed the back of her hand to her cheek, smiling sheepishly.

"It's not as bad as it looks, mom. Could you find me the medic kit from the storage shed? I have to go back, because I left right in the middle of something…is there anything to eat?"

"In the kitchen, dear…."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Kagome snagged a couple of rice balls off the counter, before taking the stairs to her room two at a time. She dropped her katana on the bed, and stripped off everything she was wearing. The silver silk haori was a bit the worse for wear, as it was now dappled with bloodstains, sticky rice and sported a large dark patch from her wet bandage. She made a face, then dashed into the bathroom to throw it in a sink full of cold water. _Sorry, your Imperial Highness_. She pulled off Kaede's handiwork and threw it into the garbage, then stopped, staring at the wound just below her collar bone. It was almost…healed? Fresh pink skin filled in the hole, and it looked pretty good. Shrugging, she darted back into her room. She'd always been a fast healer, of a sort.

Scrambling through her closet, she pulled out her military kit bag and tore it open. Mopping at her cheek, she tugged on a black sports bra and shorts, then a black sleeveless tee. She pulled out her camouflage combat pants…and laughed out loud. Her mom had ironed them. _Always look your best on the battlefield, dear._ Zipping them up, she dug around for her combat boots and a pair of socks, streaking blood from her cheek wound up her arms as she impatiently wiped at the annoying trickling sensation. Snapping the final buckles on the boots, she started looking for her flak vest.

Damn.

_You left it at the Academy_...

Yeah, for the guest instructor. I'm supposed to pick it up next week…crap!

_Well, how could you know you'd become a kick-ass demon slayer in the meantime?_

Her armour was at the well on the other side. Hopefully it was still there, and she'd have time to grab it. Shoving the sword through a utility loop at her waist, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she turned to leave, and snickered at the image presented. Hell, all she needed was the headband and the big-ass gun, and she'd be good to go as Rambo at Hallowe'en!

_Except this 'first blood' was for real._

Clattering down the stairs, she met Ojii-chan in the doorway. His white eyebrows arched as he took in her bloodied visage, and then he silently gave her a handful of sutras. She grinned, and shoved them into her pocket, alongside the first-strike matches. Her mother, puffing slightly, arrived hauling the bright yellow medical duffle bag and a small bag of field rations. She touched Kagome's cheek, wide-eyed at the amount of blood smeared seemingly everywhere on her daughter's bare skin.

Kagome smiled. "It's okay, mom. I'll put a field dressing on it when I'm back on the other side. I'll tell you all about it when I come back, okay?" Turning towards the well enclosure, she abruptly yelled, and drew her blade as she pushed her mother behind her.

A red and silver blur shot over the two women, and resolved itself into one perplexed hanyou, holding her bundle in his hand. The scent of her blood hit him like a hammer blow. "Kagome! What the hell happened to you? Keh! I leave you alone for half an hour, wench, and you get yourself cut up!"

The wild-eyed girl, blood striping her cheek and arms, was crouched in attack stance, her blade pointing at his eye. Exhaling, she relaxed, and straightened up. "Hello, dog-boy." An older dark-haired woman with wide eyes and a startled expression peered at him from behind Kagome's shoulder. Their scents were similar…the wench's mother? As he moved towards them, Kagome stepped aside and said, "Mom, this is Inuyasha. He's somebody I met on the other side. Inuyasha, this is my mom."

She was now positively beaming at him. "Dear! Your friend has doggy ears!" Before he could react, she had reached up and was petting them very gently. Startled at her touch, he growled. Kagome knocked her mother's hand away.

"Careful…you don't pat a dog you don't know very well, mom. He might bite…"

"Oh, he doesn't look like the biting kind…are you hungry, dear?"

Bemused, he looked from one to the other, and finally nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure, uh...er…"

"Just call me okaa-san, dear! Everyone else does… I'll be right back with some rice balls…you did leave a few for the rest of us, didn't you Kagome?"

Kagome snorted, and put her sword away. As she did, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and turned her towards him.

"What!" She tried to push him away, but he held her firmly, bringing up his other hand to gently trace the cut on her cheek with a claw. She flinched. He examined it carefully, amber eyes serious.

"What happened?"

"Yura happened. She only got in one shot, but it counted…"

He gripped her chin, tilting her face up slightly. "She'll answer to me for that." Then he darted his face close to hers…and _licked_ her. She squealed in outrage, and tried to bodily shove him away, but he held tight, digging in his claws slightly, until he had swept her cheek twice more with his tongue. He let her go, and stepped out of range of her fist, which she was balling with full intent.

"You…you _licked_ me! What the hell were you thinking…! Eeyew! Dog germs...where's the disinfectant? You probably haven't had your shots…"

Inuyasha watched her splutter, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "What's your problem, bitch? Dog saliva is good for cleaning wounds and promoting healing…and mine is the best there is."

She froze, and executed a full-body shudder, her face screwing up in utter distaste. "_Please don't tell me you licked your balls first!_"

He snickered, as several possible retorts raced through his mind. Finally, he just grinned evilly, and said, "I'll leave that up to your imagination…" He could tell she was seriously thinking of going for her sword, and moved in again, intending to grab her wrist, when a piece of paper slapped wetly against his cheek. Distracted, he pulled it off by a corner, and looked at it. A…sutra?

Kagome interposed herself between him and an angry old man, who was poised to throw another bit of paper at him. He grinned at the old priest, tossing the sutra back at him. "You ought to ask Kagome for some anti-demon strategies that work!" They were all interrupted by Mrs. Higurashi coming back out, followed by a young boy, who stopped, staring open-mouthed at Inuyasha.

"Wow, sis…way cool! Who's your friend? Are they shooting a movie around here?"

"Inuyasha, this is Sota, my younger brother. Sota, this is Inuyasha…thanks, mom. We'd better get going, Inuyasha."

He indicated her armour. "You'll want to put that on. Yura's hair webs are everywhere... I think, since I can't see 'em" She picked up her breastplate, and shrugged into it. However, with the extra layers of tee and bra, it wouldn't close properly. Sighing, she dropped it, but put on the arm-guards. He watched, wondering. "You're not wearing the body armour?"

"Nope. Won't fit, and I'm not stripping down in front of you. I'd rather take my chances with Yura..." She swung the bow and quiver to her shoulder, and pointed to the yellow duffle bag. "You can carry that for me. It's full of medical supplies for the injured…"

"You'll need it for Kaede. She's hurt fairly bad.."

"What! Why didn't you say something! Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. She turned to wave at her family. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Love you!"

They clattered down the stairs to the well. Kagome was about to swing her leg over, when she paused, and stepped back, staring into the depths.

"What's wrong, bitch? Too scared to go back in the dark?"

She favoured him with a withering look. "Not scared, asshole. I don't really want to go back there, but I have no choice. Kaede needs me, and it's the right thing to do, but I still would rather have a root canal without anesthetic..."

His eyes gleamed in the dim light. "Keh, I love you when you're being noble. It just gives me tingles all over…"

She shot him a glare that would have frozen at least one hell. "Yeah, well, you're not exactly one of the major attractions, either, dog-boy…" She turned back to the well, and resolutely hitched her leg over the side. Weight landed softly on her head and shoulders, and she looked back at him, startled. His haori…? He wrapped an arm around her waist, hefting the duffle bag in the other.

"It's woven of the fur of the fire-rat. It'll give you as much protection as that fancy armour. Don't worry, I'll hold you tight…" and he took her down into the shimmering blue with him.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

They stood at the bottom of the well for a moment, wrapped in his arms, staring at each other. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her, gathering himself for the spring upward, but Kagome stopped him, pointing up towards the opening. "Look…the hair is strung like a net over the mouth…"

He shook his head. "I can't see it, Kagome. Kaede told me you could, as can she. You'll have to point my claws in the right direction."

She turned slightly in his grip, and pulled out her sword, holding it between them. "Can you use this…?"

"No. Once a demon blade accepts a master, only the owner's death can let it take another. You're looking pretty lively right now, so no hope for me there." He grinned at her. She looked up at the deadly mesh again, pouting her bottom lip in thought. He rather liked that, but it took his brain in another direction altogether, one not conducive to them leaving the well to help Kaede.

Abruptly, she turned her back to him, and pointed the sword upright, steadying it with two hands. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Going up? I'll clear the way, since you'll have your hands full." He took a firmer grip on her, bracing his fingers on her hipbones. He couldn't help noticing that his hands nearly spanned her small waist as he tensed for the leap.

Lifting her like a trophy, he thrust both of them upwards in a violent rush. Kagome whirled the blade overhand, and the hair fell away. They erupted into a silent meadow. No birds, no bees. Quite a few flowers had been beheaded by the gleaming strands. No sign of Yura.

"Where is she? She went to a lot of trouble to make that net…"

"Keh! She'll be along. She's kind of like a spider; touch a strand, and she comes to see what unfortunate victim she can torment next. C'mon. Let's go a-hunting; just keep swinging that sword in front of you, wench, and I'll follow right behind."

They had made it to the edge of the drop-off down to the river, when they were rumbled. Inuyasha's ears picked up the sound of Yura's feet sliding along the strands, coming up fast behind them. He dove onto Kagome, knocking her out of the way of the blade that would have taken her between the shoulder blades. Well, probably not, since she was wearing his fire-rat fur, but it was an excuse to squish her up against him.

"Hel-_lo_, darling! I see you've brought a _new friend_ for me to play with…oh, how disappointing…it's just _you,_ Inuyasha. My, oh, my, just _look _at your hair! It has _certainly_ grown since I last saw you…and the _colour_ is just so _lovely_. I'll have to _air it out_ before I add it to my collection, because I can't _stand_ the smell of dog…" Yura's sword made a slash for Inuyasha's neck, but Kagome got there first and sent it spinning away. Yura giggled merrily. "Oh, I'm _so_ glad you came back to play, darling! Let's _play _some more…"

Kagome suddenly felt hot wires burning into her wrists, and she found herself painfully strung up in an iron cross. Yura smiled brightly, and gestured; the sword swished through the air, chopping down on Kagome's arm, and stopped dead. The demoness furrowed her pretty brows. "_That_ makes me cranky…"

"Leave the human alone, bitch. I'll take you on!" Inuyasha threw an 'iron reaver' attack at Yura, but took the sword in the shoulder. Dipping his claws into his wound, he snarled and threw 'blades of blood', which managed to cut Kagome down. She landed hard, but came up swinging her katana. Yura narrowed her eyes, and then smiled. _This_ was going to be _fun_!

"I'd _heard_ you were playing fetch with a _human_, Inuyasha, but I didn't know she was going to be _this_ entertaining!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome noticed a huge…hairball? It was hanging, suspended, from the branches of an enormous magnolia tree, and was decorated with white lumps that turned out to be…grinning skulls. She shuddered. That must be Yura's "collection"! Dashing to put her back against another tree, she sheathed her blade and then fumbled under the haori for her bow and arrows. Kagome looked carefully for an aiming point, and found a red skull about half-way up the hair mass. As she pulled back the bowstring, a yell, and a rush took her off her feet as an enormous tree limb crashed down where she had been standing a moment before. Inuyasha dropped her and turned…but then Kagome was looking at about a foot of blade protruding from his sternum. It slid out with a wet sucking noise, and _wiped itself_ on his sleeve before speeding away.

Kagome grabbed his arms, horrified, but he just shook himself and grinned at her. "Keh, haven't even started yet…" and took off after Yura, roaring an attack, and managing to punch a hole right through her rather ample chest. The demoness laughed gaily.

"Is that the _best_ you've got, Inuyasha? Mind you, I never pegged _you_ for being a _lech_…now, your _father_, on the other hand…"

Kagome shut her ears, and focussed on the job at hand. She quickly aimed at the hairball, but held on a second longer until the arrowtip flamed white before releasing it. It struck the mass dead-centre, and a shimmering light rippled across the surface, before the bottom dropped out…and an absolute flood of skulls bounced and crashed down the slope to the river.

Yura was furious. "You _horrid_ little bitch…! Just _look_ at the mess you've made of my nest! It'll take me _forever_ to make a new one…I guess _your_ head will have to get me started…!" The sword zipped straight at Kagome's chest, but she trapped it with Inuyasha's sleeve. Wrapping the fabric around her fist, she grabbed the sword's hilt, and drove it halfway into the nearest tree, where it halted, quivering.

She frantically searched for the distinctive red skull, finally locating it partway down the slope. Wrapping the haori tightly around her, she slid down to her target, thankful she had on pants instead of an armoured skirt. She reached over her shoulder and grabbed an arrow. Above her head, the sword wrenched itself out of the tree, and orienting itself, dove straight down on her…just as the arrowtip flared and Kagome drove it into the skull.

She didn't see Yura's surprise as her body dissolved, leaving her dress behind, until it too, vanished into dust motes. She did, however, feel the dark power radiating from the skull as it crumbled, leaving behind…a comb? When she picked it up, a faint tingling sensation in her fingers alerted her that something was up. The comb changed from black to very light grey, the colour of old bones.

"Oi, that's a handy skill to have, wench. You can purify demons…guess my more charming half will have to watch his step." Inuyasha grinned crookedly down at her from the lip of the ravine, and held out his hand. Clutching the comb, Kagome crawled up to him. He pulled her the rest of the way, until she was seated beside him. "That bone was soaked in evil enchantment, Kagome. It was used to comb the hair of the dead, to extract the power of their life force and twist it for evil. We should burn it as soon as possible."

She nodded, then noticed that his white shirt was soaked in blood. How was he even still conscious? Quickly wrapping the red haori around him, she started for the well, and the yellow medical bag. He caught her wrist and pulled her down beside him. "Oi, wench, its okay. I heal differently from full humans…this is just a scratch."

She could hardly meet his eyes. "You wouldn't have been injured if you hadn't given me your haori…it's my fault for not putting on my own armour…"

"You'd have lost your arm if you were only wearing your own stuff. Like I said, wench, this is only a scratch. C'mon, let's go dig up Kaede, and you can do your healer thing on her." As he stood up, she ducked her head under his uninjured arm, and reaching around his waist, grabbed hold of his obi, obviously thinking he was going to need assistance walking. "I can manage, wench…"

"Yeah, well, how about you let me think I'm helping you, and we'll call it even for me using the 's' word on you this morning, okay?"

"Deal, wen---Kagome."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	6. Fairy DogFathers

**Disclaimer:** I may own the sword, but that's about it! The InuCru and the basic storyline are all the property of Rumiko Takahashi!

**A/N: **In response to a query, I'm not going to rewrite the whole anime series (186 episodes? Oi…), but I am going to poach a few of the best ones, especially to introduce the major players. Then fasten your seatbelts, 'cause things are gonna get bumpy…!

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Six: Fairy Dog-fathers**

_**Present day**_

Kagome backed her motorcycle out of the shed, slicks crunching over the gravel. She engaged the kickstand, and went back inside to retrieve her gloves and helmet from the workbench. Lost in thought, she didn't notice the amber-eyed figure glowering at her from the doorway, until she nearly bumped into him.

"Damn, Inuyasha! Don't you have anything better to do than give me heart failure!" She swiped at him with her helmet, which he easily dodged.

"Oi, wench, where do you think you're going, and what the hell is _that_!"

"_That_ is a motorcycle, and I am going to see somebody about the supplies we need for our search. I won't be gone very long. My mother will feed you ramen if you let her grope your ears…_What_?"

The hanyou was circling the motorcycle on all fours, sniffing, paying particular attention to the tires.

"Don't you _dare_ even think of lifting your leg!" Kagome yelled, taking a run at him. He grinned up at her, before straightening and jumping out of her path.

"I was just admiring it, wench…interesting decoration." His tone changed, hardened. "I'm coming with you."

She stared up at him in disbelief. "Are you out of your furry little mind? I'm going to have a tough enough time explaining myself, without having you along. I mean, your outfit would blend right in, but not the rest of you!" He crossed his arms and got that petulant look he was starting to put on every time in the last couple of weeks that she had wanted to come home. They'd already collected six shards of the Jewel, but he was impatient for more. She started to bristle, but had a second thought… maybe a change in tactics? Hmmm…might be worth a try.

She stepped up to him, and laid her hands on his arms, looking beseechingly into his eyes while smiling gently. He was startled, to say the least, and relaxed his stance slightly. She lifted a fingertip to his face, and tenderly traced his cheekbone. He sucked in a sharp breath, dropping his arms to loosely circle her waist.

"I was hoping, Inuyasha, that you'd agree to guard my mother and Sota while I'm gone," she murmured, drawing a line down the side of his neck. "It worries me when they're here all alone with no one to protect them…I promise I'll hurry back…and make it up to you…" She stood on tiptoe and lightly brushed his cheek with her lips, then breathed into his neck. "Will you stay here and look after them for me?"

His voice was delightfully husky. "O-Okay, Kagome. Just don't be too long…or I might have to come looking for you…"

Sensing her imminent victory, she slid a hand up to his ear, and rubbed it seductively. His eyes nearly crossed as they closed. She rubbed a few moments longer, then let her hand fall to her side, and his eyes snapped open, although a little unfocussed, she was pleased to note. Stepping away from his arms, she pulled on her helmet, and slid into the saddle. Firing the ignition, she blew him a kiss through her visor, and rolled off.

As she warmed up both the engine and the tires by weaving slowly back and forth across the shrine's access road, she glanced over her shoulder. He was still rooted to the spot. She tossed off a salute, and accelerated out the gates, chuckling. It sure didn't take much to distract that hanyou. File that information away for future reference.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Several miles closer to her destination, and Kagome still didn't really know what she was going to say when she arrived. She had only half a mind on the traffic, which she knew was dangerous at the best of times, but she was really puzzling over how to approach Lord Sessaki.

"Can I have a ton or so of field rations, sir? How about a complete field hospital? Got any spare fully automatic assault rifles loaded with anti-demon silver bullets? Yeah, right." She made a face, mimicking the courtier's cool voice, "'and what does the Celestial Bodyguard require these for, Higurashi?' Well, sir, I've got this fascinating side job that involves escaping death at the hands of demons on a daily basis, and has everything to do with saving the world."

_Hmph. Maybe I ought to try Lord Kogashu on for size, instead. At least he has a sense of humour!_

She was still debating the relative merits of either courtier, when she turned into the familiar courtyard of the Imperial Palace. Feeling mischievous, she parked in the slot marked "Yashita". She'd be able to hear his bellow on the other side of the building when he arrived to find it already occupied.

Carrying her helmet and gloves in her hand, Kagome strode briskly along the dim corridor on the ground floor leading to the Armoury. Lord Kogashu's office was down here; she'd decided to tackle him first. But first, she paused at the long dark polished wood counter that closed off the public access to the Armoury itself.

She loved taking in the view of this high-ceilinged room, pale walls stacked with an incredible array of weapons, both ancient and modern. She also loved the smell, a mix of honed metal, gunpowder, leather and lubricating oil. The guardsmen had access to anything this room had to offer, depending on what level of ceremonial or daily duty they had been assigned. Senior courtiers also had privileges, as they had to appear with the correct equipment for particular court festivals.

As she perused the displayed weaponry, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Curious, she leaned over the counter to get a better look, and started to grin. Somebody with a brownish-red topknot was staring intently into a polished wooden cabinet, muttering under his breath. Somebody she knew that just might do her a favour.

"Hey, Sensei Shimano! Who left you in charge of the candy store?"

He banged his head on the lip of the cabinet. Grimacing, he backed out, rubbing the crown of his head, the ever-present lollipop stick gripped between his teeth. "Higurashi, that better not be you…"

"Large as life and twice as exciting! Have you missed me?"

He cracked a grin at her. "Still as much of a pain in the neck as ever, I see. What can I do for you, O Celestial Bodyguard?"

"Could you check the court circular for me? I need to know the dates when I have to show up in all my glory for the next little while, so I can fit it into my schedule." Kagome congratulated herself on her quick thinking.

Sensei Shimano cocked a skeptical eyebrow at her. She held her breath.

He was the youngest of the six instructors who had ridden herd on her class, and was by far the most fun. He always thought up the trickiest practice undercover operations they had to execute, and he teased the life out of grouchy Sensei Yashita with an endless array of elaborate practical jokes. He'd made her day many a time just by creatively getting a rise out of the older instructor.

Returning his attention to the computer hidden in the cabinet, he shifted the lollipop to the other side of his mouth. "According to this, you're free as a bird until the New Moon festival, when you have to be here for three days in a row. I'll email the dates to you. Anything else?"

"Umm, is there any authorization on record for me to be supplied with more arrows?"

He looked at her oddly, then briefly tapped on the keyboard. Kagome waited, breathless, wondering how she would answer if he asked her why she needed them. _Because I'm a klutz, and I tripped and broke most of them_. No, that probably wasn't going to fly.

Sensei Shimano suddenly leaned forward, staring intently into the cabinet, eyes wide.

_Uh-oh. This can't be good_.

He looked her straight in the eye. "You have authorization from the highest levels for anything you want, Higurashi. You can ask for a freakin' fighter jet, and they'll get it for you."

She couldn't believe her ears. "W-Who signed the authorization?"

"The Emperor himself, co-signed by Lords Sessaki and Kogashu. You've got friends in high places, girl." He removed the lollipop, and leered broadly. "So, whaddya want first!"

Grinning, Kagome pulled a piece of paper out of her jacket pocket. He groaned.

After typing in her wish list, Sensei Shimano motioned her to come behind the counter to help gather the items. She was up and over in a flash, eager to see inside the sacred precincts. He paused, working the lollipop around in his mouth, as something on the screen caught his eye. "Wait, Higurashi, there's an additional note on your file…now, _this_ is interesting! It says here that you are "authorized to bring your parade armour in for repair at any time, _no questions asked_". I wonder why…hey, there's something else, too… "issue new combat armour as needed". He looked at her, curiosity really getting the better of him. "What the heck are you up to? Moonlighting as a_ yakuza's_ bodyguard?"

Kagome held up her hand, smirking. "It says, _no questions asked_, doesn't it?"

He chortled in delight. "I know, I know…ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies…"

He kept up a constant litany of jokes, stories and one-liners as they pulled all the things she wanted. Large dispensary field pack of medical supplies to keep at "base", plus a platoon-size case to take along. Four large cases of field rations, dried. Six dozen arrows, plus two dozen hunting bolts. Finally, a bulky package with the chrysanthemum seal embossed on it.

She opened it, and withdrew an incredible piece of body armour. It was the latest in technological combat gear, that she knew, but its styling was definitely up-to-the-century Sengoku Jidai. _That meant somebody must know what she was up to_. Oh shit.

Sensei Shimano eyed it with interest. "That's pretty cool stuff. Just about impervious to any known man-made weapon, whether it's ballistic, gas or liquid, and they worked in a few top-secret bits, too. I've seen the specs…"

Kagome put it back, not wanting to think about the identity of her mysterious benefactor, and handed it over to him to be delivered with the other supplies.

She hopped up onto the counter and slid across its gleaming width. She was expecting to make a graceful exit, but managed to catch her heel and landed in a confused heap…right at the feet of Lord Kogashu.

He crossed his arms and mock-glared down at her. She squeaked, and bounced upright, scooting backwards the prescribed five paces, and made a deep bow, mostly to hide her burning cheeks. He bowed back, a slow grin lighting his dark features.

"Sensei Yashita is in his usual foul mood, and I wouldn't want to be the owner of a flashy red motorcycle currently occupying his parking space…"

"Oh, sh-! Thank you, Lord Kogashu! Thanks, Sensei Shimano! Excuse me, sirs, gotta fly…!

Sensei Shimano yelled at her retreating back, "I'll have your stuff at the shrine around dinner time today!" She waved to him as she skittered around the corner at the far end of the corridor, boots scrabbling for grip on the polished floor.

Lord Kogashu sighed, and leaned on the counter, sniffing gently after her scent. Shimano caught his eye, and grinned. "She still hasn't met us, has she?"

"Nope. But she already has mutt-face's scent all over her, dammit."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome shot out of the ancient doorway, barely saluting the guardsmen as she flew by. Fumbling with her helmet, she had just slid onto the saddle…when she was well and thoroughly busted.

A silver race-tuned motorcycle blocked her in, and its helmeted rider showed no sign of letting her out of the purloined spot. She gulped, and flipping her visor up, executed an awkward, twisting bow. The silver bike rolled up alongside her, and the rider cut the ignition, pulling off his helmet. Sensei Yashita certainly didn't look very impressed, but at least he wasn't cursing…yet. Maybe she'd get away with only a mild scorching. She wondered, for at least the millionth time, how could somebody that good-looking be so spectacularly cranky? Maybe he wasn't getting any lately. Well, he couldn't make her do push-ups any more, so what on earth was she afraid of?

"Higurashi…"

"Please excuse me, Sensei Yashita. I had urgent business in the Armoury, and this was the only spot available. I didn't mean to take as long as I did…I'm sorry for any inconvenience to you, sir." She bobbed another quick bow, and went to make good on her escape, rolling her bike backwards while the engine warmed up. A gloved hand dropped onto hers, and she looked up, eyes wide.

His golden-brown eyes met hers, and he smiled gently. She was too startled to react when he gently squeezed her hand, and said, "…looks like you forgot your flak vest. I'll have it sent to the shrine for you."

"My flak…oh, right! Sensei Shimano can add it to the stuff I've requisitioned…it's being delivered today…" she babbled, desperately wishing she could sound a little more sophisticated. He always made her feel giddy, even when he was yelling at her to keep up on a twenty-mile route march. If she could have kept her mind off his amazing body, it probably would have helped. The leathers he was currently poured into certainly weren't doing a thing to keep her focussed on getting out of range of his formidable temper. But, he didn't seem particularly upset at finding her poaching on his preserve, so she was emboldened to say, "Excuse me, Sensei Yashita, sir, but I have another appointment to get to…"

He let her hand go, seemingly with regret, and smiled again. "It's good to see you, Higurashi. Don't be a stranger, okay?"

Her chinstrap stopped her jaw from hitting the gas tank, but she managed a quick nod of acknowledgement before opening the throttle.

Inuyasha watched her go, instinct and restraint warring inside him. A large part of him was screaming to go after his mate and not let her out of his sight or out of reach of his arms, and the other, smaller part, was reminding him to stay put and follow the plan.

Fuck the plan.

He pulled his helmet back on, started his bike, and took off after her. He knew that his brother would be alerted as to his departure, and when the cell phone shrilled in his headset, he turned it off. He was just going to enjoy a ride with his girl, nothing more…

He caught up with her just as she pulled onto the expressway on-ramp. He hung back a bit, until she had merged into traffic, and then slid into position a couple of car-lengths back. After a few miles, he moved up until only one car separated them. Then he noticed something that made his hackles go up.

The fart-can-equipped boy-racer right behind her was crowding her, coming dangerously close to her rear tire. He could see the two idiots in the car laughing, egging each other on. Well, that just wouldn't do, would it? Accelerating down the white line, he overtook the car, and cutting very close to its expensive custom-made quarter panel, slid into place beside her. Falling back slightly, glaring at the occupants, he forced the car to give up some space.

Kagome saw a narrow shadow out of her peripheral vision, and shoulder-checked…to see a familiar silver bike and its rider, flipping his cable-thick dark braid back over his shoulder as he straightened in his saddle, and came even with her. How the hell…? He nodded to her, then fell back into position even with her rear tire. He was escorting her? This was too weird.

They cruised along companionably for the next few miles, Kagome sneaking frequent glances over her shoulder to check if he was still there. He noticed, smiling into his helmet. The view from back here was particularly good. He'd have to make a point of pulling by the shop to compliment the tailor on the job he'd done on Kagome's riding leathers. They nicely accentuated her curves. Mind you, he'd much rather have her on the same bike as himself, her body pressed against his, her arms around his waist…you get into accidents thinking like that, he told himself firmly. Five hundred years is a long time…but it wasn't for much longer.

He followed her down the off-ramp, and pulled even with her, waving good-bye, before peeling off down a side street a few blocks from the shrine. He knew a good vantage point to watch her arrive home…

Kagome watched him go, a good deal of mixed emotions racing insanely around her head, then dragged her attention back to the traffic. Damn! She'd had plenty of interesting dreams about him when she was a cadet, but he'd just seemed so…_so unattainable_. First time back at the Academy after graduation, and here he was,_ flirting_ with her. Did a week or two make so much difference? She sighed. And then there was Inuyasha…dog-boy had his own rough charms, but Sensei Yashita…now there was a _man_! She wondered, for the half-millionth time, what his hair looked like out of that braid…

Inuyasha bounded from rooftop to rooftop, approaching the shrine from the most heavily-wooded side, watching for a flash of red that might indicate where his younger self was lurking. He gained the trees, gliding like a shadow until he was positioned downwind of the house and shed, where he could observe the access road leading from the gates.

Kagome slowed, allowing the motorcycle to grumble its way up the incline, until she killed the motor at the doorway. She swung off, and pushed the heavy bike into the shed. She emerged a few moments later, helmet- and glove-less, unzipping her red jacket. He got quite the eyeful of her ass when she bent over and shook out her hair, before snapping upright to let it fall down her back.

He was so taken with her, that he didn't notice his younger self emerge from the house, almost until he arrived at her side. A growl rose in Inuyasha's throat when the pup put a possessive arm around Kagome's shoulders, and walked her towards the house. Then he shook his head. Idiot. It was himself he was growling at.

Taking a calmer view of things, he scanned himself-as-pup, clad in the fire-rat fur robe his father had given to him. No Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha grinned. That meant the pup and Kagome were about to meet Sesshomaru in full bastard mode. Chortling gleefully, he retraced his path back to his bike. Turning on his cell phone, he dialed Sesshomaru's office. If he had to suffer without his mate, his brother was going to be frequently reminded of _his_ younger self's less-than-stellar behaviour, too.


	7. Storm Warning

**Disclaimer:** The InuCru and the basic storyline are all the property of Rumiko Takahashi…but I'm happy to twist them!

**A/N**: Delays in updating due to international situation…Rule Britannia!

If you are a particular fan of the "unmother" sequence in episodes 5 & 6 of the anime, you'll be disappointed in this chapter! Also, if you have a pink bike fetish, it's not happening, either. Lemony fluff and an OOC warning, too...

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Seven: Storm Warning**

_**Present day**_

That hanyou is driving me crazy!

_He is being particularly difficult today, isn't he?_

I'm of half a mind to 'sit' some sense into him…

_Don't think dropping him on his head is gonna help that!_

No doubt…that's most likely what started the whole thing...

Kagome peered up at the Goshinboku, trying to pick out the huddled form of Inuyasha perched in one of the higher branches. She huffed a bit, and tapped her foot, as she tried to think of a better way than simple force to bring him down to talk to her. And things had been going so well, too…

Three days ago, when she returned from the Academy, he'd ushered her into the house, his arm protectively around her shoulders. That had certainly felt very nice, and chased all thoughts of Sensei Yashita out of her mind. After a raucous lunch with her family, during which he'd been somewhat subdued, he'd pulled her aside in the hall.

"What is it Inuyasha?" He turned several shades of red, shuffling his feet and looking at the floor. She puzzled, then also blushed, as she remembered her successful escape tactic. "Oh, you want me to make good on my promise from this morning? Is that it?" He nodded rapidly, swallowing hard, without meeting her eyes. She reached for his chin, tilting his face so he would look at her. Smiling, she told him, "Meet me outside under the Goshinboku in a couple of minutes…"

She tripped across the courtyard toward him, swaying her hips to make the full skirt swish against her bare legs. She'd skipped upstairs to change into this flirty floral number, just for the sheer hell of it, wondering what his reaction would be. She'd cut a wide swathe in it the couple of times she'd worn it on a girls' night out. Judging by the look on the hanyou's face, it was having another success. It was the effect the halter-style top had on her cleavage that she knew was the most eye-catching, and half-demons were apparently not immune to a judicious dose of sex appeal. His eyes were mostly riveted on her chest, but her legs received a gratifying amount of attention, too.

Kagome smiled innocently up at him, and then bent over, giving him a view of her mostly-bare back as she spread the blanket at the base of the fence surrounding the tree's trunk. She then seated herself, arranging the skirt over her folded legs, and then held one hand up to him while patting the blanket beside her. "Come si-, oops, I mean, please be seated…, oh heck, you know what I mean, Inuyasha…plant it right here." He blushed the same shade as his haori, but complied by plopping down beside her.

He was obviously completely taken by surprise by what she did next, because she managed to accomplish it without a struggle. She curled a hand around his shoulder, at the same time gently tugging on a lock of silver hair, indicating he should lay his head in her lap. Once ensconced, he looked up at her, amber eyes wide, and his whole body frozen rigid. She ignored the look on his face while she scooped the mass of his hair across her lap, and arranged it over her thigh, letting it flow down over her legs and puddle on the blanket beside her.

"Relax, Inuyasha…this won't hurt a bit, I promise…" She smiled softly at him as she brought her fingertips up to brush his hair off his forehead, and began massaging his scalp.

He relaxed incrementally, fluttering his eyes closed, as she worked tiny circles from front to back across his head, paying particular attention to his temples and the nape of his neck. She could feel a rumble starting deep in his chest, too low for her to hear, but the vibration made her thighs tingle. By the time she'd reached the bases of his ears, he was purring loudly, his eyes half closed in pleasure. Very, very gently, she rubbed both ears simultaneously. He let out a long, deep moaning sigh…and fell sound asleep.

Darn. I was hoping he'd start jerking his leg like a dog.

_Oh, well. There's always next time…_

They'd spent a comfortable hour or so in the same position, Kagome stroking his hair with one hand, while resting the other on his chest, feeling his heart beat. He'd startled her at one point, by rolling over suddenly and burrowing his face into her belly, mumbling, while one arm curled around her hips to hold her firmly. She'd continued caressing his hair and his ears, as she enjoyed the play of light and shadow around them from the sunlight filtering through the leaves of the Goshinboku. She sighed happily, closing her own eyes, thoroughly enjoying the moment.

Inuyasha woke up with a start, his eyes snapping open and his claws tightening against her hip. She held her breath, until he turned his face slightly to look up at her. Kagome noted that his eyes were guarded, until he realized whose lap he was nuzzling…and then he flushed bright pink. She smiled again, and touched his cheek tenderly. "Did you have a good nap, Inuyasha? You finally relaxed…You purr very nicely."

He peeked up at her, arching an eyebrow quizzically. "I was purring?" She nodded. He seemed surprised by that, but then shrugged, and cuddled up to her again. She could feel his hot breath right through the fabric of her dress, right above her sex, and that started making other parts of her warm up. His claw began tracing delicate circles on her hip, and then trailed up over to her bare back to make some more patterns at the base of her spine. She wasn't exactly sure how to react, as several possibilities were looking fairly attractive, but then the sound of a large truck coming up the access road solved her dilemma.

"Quick! Disappear!" she hissed. He shot straight up the Goshinboku. She stood up, smoothing her skirt, being very glad it was long enough to cover her quivering knees. The truck pulled up to the house, the golden chrysanthemum insignia plainly visible on the side. The supplies from the Armoury had arrived, _early_, dammit.

The driver and his assistant were fast and efficient, unloading the crates and stacking them neatly against the house wall. She supervised, and then signed the waybill, waving as they pulled away. Neither of them had made any comment about the odd shipment they were making to a civilian household, even though their contents were plainly marked on the outsides. She wondered if they would have said something if it was a rocket launcher.

Once they were gone, she'd walked slowly back to the tree and looked up for him, her hair twining around her face. So fast and hard that it had left her breathless, he'd dropped down, wrapped her in a fierce full-body hug, his breath hot against her neck, and then, without a word, had _left._

Just like that, thank you very much.

…Which brought them to this morning, and this conversation she was having with herself under the Goshinboku. He had taken the cases of supplies through the well already, but then had skipped up the tree as soon as he realized she wasn't completely ready. Exasperated, she threw up her hands, and stalked back to the house. Might as well get packed up, since she wanted to check on Kaede's wound, before dog-boy dragged her off who-knows-where.

_She really is a lovely little piece…_

Don't go there…

_Then why were you just banging your head against the tree?_

Fuck…!

_Isn't that exactly what you had in mind, when you saw her in that dress?_

I don't screw it before I kill it. I have some principles…

_:sighs: We're back to that, are we? Have you developed some latent shard-detecting abilities, then?_

Keh…

Kagome quickly buckled on her new armour, wondering idly if Inuyasha was acting so distant because he had made himself completely vulnerable to her, and was trying to re-set the boundaries. Or that he had embarrassed himself with his wandering hands. Or that he had decided she wasn't worth pursuing after all…no, that bone-crunching hug gave the lie to that thought. Dammit, why was he being so difficult about it? As if a little physical touch meant anything… Grumbling, she shouldered her kit bag and thumped noisily down the stairs.

She hugged her mom and Sota, before picking up the waiting bag of rice, an apple, and container of fresh sushi.

"Bye, dear. Make sure you bring Inuyasha back with you for dinner next week…I'll make beef sukiyaki for him. My goodness, he certainly loves my cooking!"

"Mom, we _all_ love your cooking. Mine suffers by comparison, which is why I take field rations and ramen. I can always get Inuyasha to agree to come back if I promise him one of your meals!" _At least, I always could_…

Waving good bye to Ojii-chan across the courtyard, Kagome headed towards the well enclosure, knowing the hanyou would follow. She hiked the short skirt, and itched the waistband of her spandex shorts. Her new combat armour was certainly the next best thing to steamed rice, and it still allowed her to blend in nicely in the Sengoku Jidai. She could also wear a bra under it, so no more free strip shows…_unless he begs nicely, of course_.

At first glance, it looked identical to her Imperial parade armour, but it was sturdier and less ornamental, with quick-release buckles taking the place of leather thongs and silk tassels. The red-and-gold obi snugged her sword against her hip; she wasn't giving that up for any space-age strap. The box containing the armour had also held a soft, dark green fur-lined cloak, cut just the right way, and just the right length, to cover her up but not impede her weapons. _Somebody_ at the Academy definitely knew what was up.

She was sticking with her anachronistic buckled combat boots. It made her look like some sort of bondage tart, but they were darned comfortable and more practical than the traditional greaves-and-boot combo. Her lacquered parade armour, while it had saved her neck on those first days in the Sengoku Jidai, was ultimately too fragile to be worn on a daily basis. Her mom was taking it in to be repaired this afternoon, mainly because she didn't know the answers to any of the questions that weren't supposed to be asked in the first place. Kagome giggled. Mom would probably end up pinching Sensei Shimano's cheeks, and inviting him home for dinner…

Inuyasha dropped out of the tree, and swaggered over to her. He looked everywhere but directly at her, scowling.

"Let's go, bitch. Haven't got all fuckin' day…hey, did your mom make those rice-roll-thingies?"

"Wow, where'd you get your shiny new attitude? Hope you kept your receipt… paws off, dog-boy, they're to share with Kaede. You can carry the rice…did you take the field rations and medical supplies to her?"

"Keh! Whaddya think I am? Your personal pack animal?" Seeing her expression, he backed down slightly. "Of course I took them. You can count everything to your heart's content at the hut…if we get there. Are we just going to stand around jawing, or can we leave, already?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Let's get on with it, then…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

Kaede had a surprise for her.

Kagome was _very_ surprised; struck speechless, actually.

It was a horse. A sleek, dapple-grey mare, to be precise.

Kaede beamed, her one eye twinkling. "Ye will be covering much ground to recover the shards, Kagome-sama, and walking will take too long. I trust ye know how to ride?"

_Oh, yeah_. Kagome suddenly giggled, imagining the look on Lord Tekko's face if she'd requisitioned one of the highly-trained, highly-bred Academy horses. _Would it have fit down the well?_

"Yes, Kaede-sama. Fighting from horseback and horsemanship skills were two of the things I've been trained in that are actually going to be more useful than I ever imagined!"

Kaede indicated the silent hanyou, perched on the ridgepole of her hut, his arms folded. "Inuyasha has been accustoming the beast to his presence; it now only tries to bite him once a day." Kagome grinned, and turned to making friends with the critter.

It was fairly easy, especially once she slipped the mare a piece of her apple, and rubbed under her forelock and around her ears. The horse was well-mannered, and someone had trained her with kindness, not cruelty. Kagome put her through her paces, and quickly had her responding to knee and rein pressure. Then she rode her up the hill to the well meadow, the hanyou grumbling through the branches overhead.

She enlisted Inuyasha's reluctant help to scatter some targets around the clearing, although he huffily declined her mischievous suggestion that he carry one himself.

"C'mon, dog-boy, be a sport…I need some practice with moving targets…"

She tied the reins around her waist, and spent the rest of the afternoon practicing her shooting. By the end, she had upped her accuracy to over ninety percent. She was very pleased, and not just with herself. The mare had responded like a born war-horse, not flinching no matter how close the arrows whizzed past her ears. Kagome bent over the horse's sweaty neck, patting her and scratching along the crest of her mane. "Such a _bishoujo_…does my good girl want to go for a swim?"

"Keh!"

She looked up, catching an interesting expression on Inuyasha's face, as he stepped up to her with a handful of recovered arrows. He looked…jealous? _Yeah, right_. Kagome took the arrows and stuffed them into her quiver. "Thanks. Hey, does the horse come with a name?"

He hesitated. "Ashige, I think."

"How incredibly imaginative… "grey horse"…kind of like your name, huh? I think I can do better than that… would my pretty _koishii_ like something a little more poetic? Or maybe something war-like? Let's go down to the river and think about it…" She turned the mare, and they cantered away from the seething hanyou, heading towards the river.

Kagome stopped the horse on the bank, and dropped her quiver onto the ground. She unbuckled her boots, and tossed them as well. Taking a firm grip on the reins, and using her knees, she urged the mare into the water. This was a real test; would the horse trust her enough to go into the unknown? The mare didn't even hesitate, plunging right in and swimming strongly to the other side. Kagome stood up on her back halfway across, and whooping, dove in, washing off the sweat of the afternoon. She was thrilled with the mare, and actually looking forward to starting on their search for the shards.

Or she was, until she found herself face to face with a _very_ pissed-off Inuyasha.

He stood, glowering darkly, holding her quiver and boots. He was actually _shaking_. Puzzled, she took a step back, and closed her hand over her sword, suddenly feeling very unsure. "Inuyasha…? What's the matter?"

Dropping her things, he took a step towards her, his eyes sparking. "Don't let me hear you calling that…that animal your _koishii_, your _bishoujo_, or anything else like that, _ever_…" He was interrupted when the animal in question knocked him sideways, then swerved over to block his advance on Kagome. He sprang to his feet, snarling, flexing his claws and made as if to attack the snorting, pawing mare.

"Inuyasha! Sit! _Sit!_" Kagome grabbed her boots and quiver, then used a handful of Ashige's mane to swing herself aboard the mare. She glared down at the _very_ subdued hanyou. "She's only trying to protect me from an obviously rabid inu-youkai… And I'll call her whatever I damn well want, and I don't give a shit what you think! What the hell's the matter with you? _You're_ avoiding me like the plague…but if I so much as _scratch_ another animal's ears, you take a double dose of asshole pills! You didn't seem to mind having _your_ ears rubbed the other day…" She stopped, swallowing hard.

Oops.

_Well, the ball is well and truly in his court._

Why do I get the feeling he's not only gonna drop it, but kick it, too…

He froze, his face going blank. She cursed in frustration, smacking her thigh with her fist.

"Thanks for _fetching_ my boots and quiver, dog-boy. I'll see you at Kaede-sama's…come on, girl, let's go…" With a great deal of effort, she kept her voice even.

The grey mare tossed her head and whickered. Her wet coat gleamed mottled pewter, like the rippling sea under scudding clouds. Kagome glanced over her shoulder. Inuyasha was sitting up, his face unreadable. She shrugged to herself, and guided the mare up the bank, one hand scratching vigorously under the horse's mane. "I'll call you Arashi. Do you like that, girl? Seems somehow appropriate…"


	8. Brothers & Arms

**Disclaimer:** The InuCru and the basic storyline are all the property of Rumiko Takahashi…but I'm happily scheming up ways to corrupt them!

**A/N**: Sesshomaru in Full Metal Bastard sequence coming up…sorry, fan girls/guys, but he really _is_ such a tool at this point in the anime… another OOC warning, 'cause I'm having too much fun!

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Eight: Brothers & Arms**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

Kaede had been delighted with the sushi, and near-ecstatic over the rice. Kagome made a mental note to bring a bag at least once a week, and a case of ramen, too. Inuyasha wasn't exactly a light eater, and since the village was now "base", she didn't want to stretch Kaede's resources too thin while they were staying with her.

The hanyou sprawled by the fire, idly picking bits of vegetable out of his teeth with a claw. He hadn't spoken a word to her since the incident on the riverbank. Abruptly, he sat upright, and smacked himself in the cheek, swearing. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Myoga, you little bastard, how many times have I told you I'm off-limits for snacking…! C'mere!" He trapped something between his claws, and squeezed firmly. The now-flattened "something" drifted down to the floor, and resolved itself into a fat, elderly flea-demon. Kagome yipped and scooted farther away.

_Great! First he licks his balls, and now he has fleas…!_

"Inuyasha-sama…is this any way to treat your oldest and most loyal retainer?"

"Keh! Stuff the 'lord' crap…you know I don't hold with that shit!"

"You should be proud to be the son of the greatest dog-demon that ever walked this earth…"

"Shut up! That's ancient history…you have anything new to say?" Inuyasha's eyes were sparking dangerously, just like this afternoon. Kagome cleared her throat, attracting the flea's attention. He glanced coyly at Inuyasha, before turning on the charm full blast.

"Well, _well,_ well, who do we have here…Master Inuyasha, you sly dog! How long have you been hiding this delicious little thing? What a _bishoujo_, I must say!" The flea bowed very low to a flabbergasted Kagome. "May I have the honour of your name, my stormy-eyed beauty?" Kaede developed a sudden coughing fit.

"You need your eyes checked, you old lech, if you think _Kagome's_ a beauty. This is Myoga, an old and irritating hanger-on of mine…"

The maligned stormy-eyed beauty glared icicles at him, then smiled dazzlingly at the flea. He obligingly swooned. "You are as fair as the dawn, Kagome-sama. Indeed, you are as lovely as Master Inuyasha's own royal mother, who was a beauty beyond compare!"

Kagome fluttered her lashes outrageously, her cheeks pink. "Really? You are _too_ kind, Myoga-san. Can you tell me more aboutInuyasha-_sama_'s parents? I'm quite curious…"

They were all taken by surprise when the loudly cursing hanyou dove out the door, nearly taking the mat off its fastenings. In the ensuing silence, Myoga coughed, and sat down, crossing most of his legs.

"Inuyasha-sama is very, um, defensive about his family, Kagome-sama. It is a tragic story of love, honour, death and survival. Would you like to hear it?"

She nodded eagerly. Kaede poured both of them cups of tea, including a drip in a tiny cup Myoga produced from somewhere. He sipped thoughtfully, then continued.

"His honoured mother was a human princess, promised to the Demon Lord of the Western Lands as a tithe. Now, this was not uncommon along the border lands at the time, but the great Inutaisho made the girl his chief concubine. Upon the death of his honourable Chief Wife, he took the human as his mate. Inuyasha-sama was born within the year. Unfortunately, before the pup was five years old, the Inutaisho died from wounds sustained defending his clan against a fearsome dragon-demon. The princess was turned out of the fortress, and forced to return to her family. They tolerated her and her half-breed child, but upon her death three years later, Inuyasha-sama was rejected again. He has been making his own way in the world since the tender age of eight."

Kagome sat very still, thoughts racing around in circles and screeching madly. Well, this went a long way to explaining some of Inuyasha's personal issues! Her eyes grew moist at the thought of a little silver-haired boy cast out of both sides of the only family he had, and forced to survive on his own. It was a miracle that he hadn't been eaten by something, at the very least. No wonder he was so slow to trust anybody…how could he, when he'd only known rejection? No wonder he'd reacted so badly to utterly letting his guard down. Well, here was a challenge…

She bounded to her feet, and scooping her weapons, flew out the door. She was going to find him and give him…_something_…a piece of her mind, a piece of her heart, a …

_Piece of your ass?_

Whatever he wants… what!

_Whether he wants a piece or not? What if he doesn't?_

I'll tie him down and do it anyways!

_Thought you weren't into bondage…_

Myoga watched her go, eye appreciatively cocked at her long legs. Kaede cleared her throat.

"Put thine eyes back in thy sockets, flea-demon, else Kagome-sama's beauteous fist will undoubtedly teach thee some manners!" Myoga smiled ingratiatingly at the old miko, and held out his empty cup.

"Perchance is there any more tea, my good lady? I'll just leave those two alone for a while, before I deliver my message…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome jogged along the village path, wishing that she had an inu-youkai's sense of smell. There was a brilliant full moon, but she needed a visual on the hanyou if she ever hoped to find him in a reasonable amount of time…like tonight. Gods knew where he might have flung himself off to…wait a minute…what was that perched up near the dead top of that cedar tree, over on the hill? Yes, it was undoubtedly him.

A few moments later, she stood under the tree, looking _way_ up at him. _This seems awfully familiar…_ His silver hair gleamed in the moonlight. He didn't look down, though he must have been aware of her presence. _Inuyasha, Inuyasha, let down thine hair_… She leaned back, and slid down the trunk, making herself comfortable. She sure as heck wasn't going to climb the tree, but he'd have to come down sometime...hopefully before she got completely pissed off.

She pulled an arrow out of her quiver, and idly twirled it, until it flared white at the tip. It amazed her that she could do this; while her shoulder healed, Kaede had been working with her on harnessing her spiritual power. She was at the point where she could charge the arrows without really thinking about it. Kaede had also sent Inuyasha out with purified shards of the Jewel, so that Kagome could gain some experience with gauging distances and directions when she sensed their presence.

However, Kaede had flatly refused to have anything to do with the sword, saying it was a demonic weapon, and she had no idea how to control the thing. Kagome was sure that the blade was sulking because of it, just like it snickered when it had blasted Inuyasha that first night.

Sighing, her thoughts turned again to the red-clad figure above her, and she went over Myoga's story again. Kagome was still a little skittish from his blazing anger this afternoon…_what_ _was up with that, anyway_?... so she mulled over a few approaches, discarding most of them. She stood up, and started to pace, thinking hard.

She was flattened by a heavy object, dropping from a great height.

Face-down, desperately trying to refill her lungs, she was then nearly smothered by cloth flung over her head.

"_Shhhhh_, wench. We've got company…"

She tried to quietly suck in air while she listened intently. The fire-rat fur effectively muffled all sound, so she shoved at his arm until he moved enough that she could yank it off her head. Anticipating resistance, Inuyasha rested more of his weight onto her, pressing her down into the dirt. Kagome, after freezing momentarily, gave up being nice and jabbed him sharply in the ribs. Gasping, he slid off her slightly, and she squirmed free enough to breathe and crane her neck upwards to see what he was looking at.

Silhouetted against the moon was an ominous, swirling cloud. It began to descend, and Kagome watched it turn from black to blood-red. She heard Inuyasha begin to growl deep in his throat, and the sound made her scalp prickle. He wrapped an arm diagonally from her waist to her throat, his clawtips pressing lightly on her collarbone, and tucked her under his chin, the growl vibrating though her chest. She couldn't see what was going on; she just knew it couldn't be good. Besides, that growl was doing something very interesting to her nipples, even through her armour, and she had to concentrate on not getting all flushed and bothered at a moment like this.

"Oh, Master Inuyasha…! Oh, dear…um, _sorry_!" Myoga wrung at least two sets of his chubby little hands. "I hope I'm not interrupting…I _meant_ to tell you…Sesshomaru-sama wants your father's tomb!"

"The hell he does…! That bastard just won't leave well enough alone…" He sprang to his feet, bringing her up with him; before forcefully shoving her away, he executed another of those full-body hugs on her. His voice rough-edged, he barked, "Myoga, get Kagome-chan out of here!"

Kagome staggered briefly, then squared her jaw, ignoring the spluttering flea, and marched resolutely back to Inuyasha's side, pulling out her bow and arrows. She took up a position at his shoulder, and notched an arrow to the bowstring. He briefly glared at her; she smirked back. "Can't get rid of me that easily, dog-boy. Your ass is mine after this is over, because we have a few things to discuss…however, I'm curious to meet a demon that scares you into groping a girl...I might have to hire him to come around once in a while…"

Inuyasha grunted. "He's not just any demon, you crazy wench. He's my fucking brother."

_Brother! _

A huge, dark blue, clawed appendage descended out of the centre of the swirling cloud, aiming right for them. Kagome flamed the arrow, dropping to one knee to steady her aim, and let go at the centre of its palm. She lined up another shot at the thing's forearm, and was rewarded with a guttural roar of pain as the limb disintegrated.

Then the rest of it came into view, and it became clear that this thing couldn't be any relation to Inuyasha. However, up on its massive shoulder stood a luminescent creature dressed in white, silver hair blowing wildly, violet cheek-stripes and a blue crescent moon on his forehead standing out even at this distance. _That_ must be the bastard in question. Kagome prepared to line up a shot at his chest, but Inuyasha knocked away her arrow.

"Don't even try, wench. It's not worth your life…"

"Maybe not, but it might be worth yours, _Inu-chan_…" She grinned minutely at his startled expression, but she kept her focus, gauging the distance, and letting fly. The arrow struck the monster's shoulder, just under his brother's feet, and it lurched away, roaring. She sent two more into its torso as it exited the battlefield. Something small, noisy and green tumbled down to the ground in the monster's ponderous wake. _Now for the brother…_

He floated down, gracefully poised like a tightrope walker. She could see red stripes wrapping around his wrists and disappearing up the sleeves of his pristine white kimono. He would have been astonishingly handsome, except for the ice-hard expression in his golden eyes. Before she could flame an arrowtip, something about him struck her senses, made her hair stand up on end, and she had to repress the sudden urge to run, to hide.

Inuyasha sensed her internal struggle, and gripped her shoulder. "That is the natural instinct of an animal to escape a predator. You are sensing his youkai, the demon that dwells inside him, and now you know the fear of the hunted."

"Very poetically put, little brother. It appears being pinned to that tree for fifty years improved you somehow…or perhaps not?" The coolly icy tone chilled Kagome's blood, but she shook the sensation off, and positioned a short-range hunting bolt, sneering boldly at the tall, slender demon. A cruel smile curved the demon's lips as he stared the girl down.

"I see you aren't cured of Father's weakness for mortal women, Inuyasha. Wasn't one enough? First a priestess, and now a child that fancies herself a samurai…tsk, tsk. Let us see how easily she dies…"

"Leave her out of this, Sesshomaru! You want a piece of me, I'll be more than happy to oblige!" Inuyasha stepped in front of her, flexing his claws. Behind him, Kagome chuckled drily.

"I can see the family resemblance now; but you're at least a Grade A for 'asshole'…"

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Twirling, she put her back against Inuyasha's, facing a small, green, ugly toad-like demon armed with an unusual two-headed staff. His beady yellow eyes were already gloating in triumph.

"Foolish human wretch! Feel the wrath of the Staff of the Two Heads!" Flames roared out of the mouth of the head facing her; she threw up her gauntleted arm to protect her face…and somehow produced a barrier. The toad demon was startled, and she was able to sweep him off his feet with a blow from her bow. He tumbled, screeching, and faced off against her, swinging the staff wildly, and forcing her away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was momentarily distracted by the commotion at his back, allowing Sesshomaru to sweep in, and seize him by the throat. He hoisted Inuyasha up to eye-level, with no more effort than if he was a doll, and throttled him into submission. Narrowing his yellow eyes thoughtfully, he peered into each of Inuyasha's in turn. Satisfied, he pointed a long sharp claw at the right of the pair, and drove it into the hanyou's eye, twisting and flicking out a round dark object, ignoring Inuyasha's scream of pain.

"Jaken! Leave the human…" The toad, jabbering excitedly, scrambled obediently to his master's side. He placed the tip of his staff on the black pearl-like object, and the one head opened its eyes and squawked briefly.

This seemed to satisfy Sesshomaru, because he tossed Inuyasha aside, the hanyou landing heavily. Wiping at the blood streaming down his cheek, he watched as a void appeared in the very air, and his brother and retainer disappear into it. Kagome ran to stand over him, drawing her bow and cursing inventively. He had a brief, very nice view up her skirt. Damn those short hakama she'd taken to wearing!

"Kagome…this is far too dangerous for a human…Oi! Where do you think you're going, wench!"

She paused in the act of stepping into the void. "Come on, dog-boy…what are you waiting for, an engraved invitation? Let's go!" He gaped momentarily, then threw himself after her…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome clung tightly to Inuyasha's shoulders, as the winged, skeletal creature they were riding flapped ponderously towards what she could only describe as an unimaginably huge horror-movie prop. It was a massive skeleton, the gap-mouthed skull propped up by weathered body armour. As they neared it, she estimated that a good-sized apartment building could have fit inside the torso, and only slightly smaller ones in each arm.

"Inuyasha? Who or what _is_ that?" she shouted over the rush of the wind.

"My father, just as he died, in his full demon form."

"This was inside your eye? Incredible…"

The pterodactyl-like creature dropped them off on the skeleton's massive shoulder-guard. Kagome looked up at the spikes adorning the two-foot-thick armour plate. Each was at least fifteen feet high, and six feet around at the base. She shook her head. _Amazing_…

"You should maybe wait out here, Kagome. I don't know what it's going to be like inside, and you've already experienced some of Sesshomaru's considerable charm."

She cocked her head at him. "What, are you nuts? Do you think I'm going to miss this party? We go together, or not at all."

He rolled his eyes at her, then held out his hand. "Stubborn wench. All right, come on. Let's see how much trouble we can get into…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Sliding down the vertebrae, Inuyasha stopped their descent about halfway down the ribcage. From their vantage point, they watched intently as Sesshomaru approached a raised dais placed in front of the spine, with a shabby-looking katana jammed tip-down into it. The tall demon paused, as if contemplating something, then swiftly reached out and seized the hilt.

Bolts of energy crackled out, filling the air with blue fireballs. Sesshomaru was actually thrown back slightly. Kagome smelled singed hair. He examined his hand with an expression of distaste, then lowered it and glared icily at the sword. "I do not find this amusing, Father…" Green whip-like cords of power laced from his fingertips, and he snapped them around the blade, attempting to yank it out. An even bigger explosion met that attempt, chunks of decaying bone clattering and bouncing to the floor, which was paved with hundreds of…_human skulls_. Sesshomaru paused, then swung around to search out the watching pair.

"This is your fault, you miserable half-breed, yours and your witch of a mother! She must have laid a spell on my father, for him to have left you the Tetsusaiga!"

"He doesn't take disappointment well…" Inuyasha muttered in her ear.

"Probably runs with scissors, too…" She murmured back.

Inuyasha gripped her around the waist, and sprang down to the bone-carpeted floor. He dropped her on one side, then leapt across the space, alighting next to the dais, his brother's glowing green hand tracing his arc. Inuyasha crouched, waiting the inevitable strike of the energy whips, his eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's face.

Kagome found her voice. "Inuyasha! Hit him in his ego…I'm sure it's big enough to withstand the damage…draw the sword! The tomb was hidden in your eye; what he says must be true…your father meant for you to have it, not him!"

"Silence, human wench! You will not speak of the great Sesshomaru-sama this way!" screeched the toad-demon, popping up from behind a pile of skulls and taking a swipe at her with his two-headed staff. She reacted with her sword, catching Jaken across the ribs with a satisfying _thwack_ and sending him flying into the wall. The toad's head cracked and he slid into an untidy, mostly silent heap.

Inuyasha digested her words, a large arrogant grin lighting his face. He spun on his heel, and jumped up onto the platform. "Can't wait to see the look on your face, asshole…" he said over his shoulder, as he grasped the hilt, and pulled.

Not only did it not budge, it _zapped_ him. Not as spectacularly as Sesshomaru, but it definitely got the message across. _Don't Touch._

Inuyasha looked from his hand to the sword and back again. Kagome started, her hand covering her mouth. _What went wrong?_ Sesshomaru's coldly sneering voice drew their attention. "It appears that Tetsusaiga has enough taste to reject a half-breed as its master as well. It would have been more satisfying to kill you with Father's sword, but I'll remove your blot on the family escutcheon just the same."

And then a battle the likes of which Kagome had never even imagined began. It was their speed that left her breathless; her hair blew in the swirling air currents generated by their passing. Occasionally she could see a red or white blur, sometimes heard a shouted curse, was once grazed by a hurtling body, but mostly she just felt the rush of air. She flattened herself against the wall, and crossed her gauntleted arms in front of her chest. A shimmering pink barrier enclosed her. Since she couldn't help Inuyasha, she'd do her best to stay out of the way, until the fur settled.

Everything stopped when Inuyasha ran full-speed onto Sesshomaru's fist. Kagome thought she could hear bones snapping; his whole body folded up, and he dropped like a stone. Sesshomaru grabbed him by the throat, flexing his long fingers, and waited until Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Little brother, have you ever met my poison claws…?"

A deep voice thundered inside her head. Galvanized, Kagome raced for the sword, leaping onto the dais, and seizing the hilt. Silver sparks briefly fountained and died; as she jerked the tip out, the air surrounding the blade began crackling ominously. Her dark hair beginning to rise from the electricity, her eyes wide with wonder, Kagome held the sword in front of her.

Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha, and flew at the girl. He stopped, barely a pace away, his nostrils flaring. He noted the spirals of energy beginning to twist around her body, and the scent of pure, unadulterated _power_. She tore her eyes away from the blade, and looked at him squarely, challengingly.

"Seems your old man had a sense of humour, Sesshomaru, letting a worthless human draw his katana while denying you the pleasure…"

"_What_ are you, girl?"

Her voice changed, deepened, as light began to glow in her mouth, her eye sockets. "Something you _will _respect, O Lord of the Western Lands!" A blast of power knocked him backwards, as Kagome's body began to rise from the ground, her arms outstretched like a benediction, holding Tetsusaiga in her left hand.

Both brothers were startled when the girl made a lazy gesture with her right hand, and Tenseiga flew out of Sesshomaru's obi, straight into her grip. Her whole body fluoresced, her dark armour suddenly revealing itself to be completely covered by interwoven sutras, the overlapping kanji becoming visible as her body rotated slowly upward. She slowly brought the two blades together over her head, and then gently released them. They continued to spiral around each other as she sank gracefully back to the floor.

Sesshomaru hissed as the transformed girl, light pouring from the orifices of her face, slowly drew her own katana. Red and green vapours coiled like demonic snakes around the blade, as she stood, glowing and goddess-like, pointing it upward at the orbiting Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. The voice that came from her mouth was deep, rich and _male_.

_**The Fangs of the Father,**_

_**The Fang of the Sons,**_

_**Their Powers Unite;**_

_**When their Will becomes One.**_

A blast of immense power shook the air, as all three swords pulsed and released fiery energy streams that wound around each other, building in intensity until their combined strength blew a considerable hole in the wall of the tomb, sending shrapnel composed of rusty armour plate and bone flying.

Kagome dropped to her knees against the wall behind the dais, gasping, lights extinguished, tiny sparks flickering across her armour. Her blade was quiescent, only small wisps of vapour sliding across it. Tetsusaiga slipped stealthily into her lap, as if it was looking for a scratch under its hilt. She looked up to see Tenseiga sheathing itself smoothly at Sesshomaru's hip…and then she threw herself flat as he hurled a glowing green ball of poison at her.

It struck the bone above her, melting it instantly. She screamed out Inuyasha's name once, before gulping in as deep a breath as possible, as she was completely entombed in molten bone.

The hanyou erupted instantly into a towering rage. "You _bastard_! You insult my mother, you spit on me, and now you destroy the only person that means anything to me…I'm going to rip your guts out, 'cause I know you don't have a heart…!" He launched himself at Sesshomaru, his attacks actually forcing the elder back onto the defensive, but not enough that he still couldn't taunt the younger verbally.

"Did you _love_ this human, brother? I wish had known that earlier…it would have made it far more amusing to have tortured her in front of you, perhaps even taken her myself, if that's what would have made you fight harder from the beginning…"

"_Damn you_…" Inuyasha's extended claws tore four slashes right through Sesshomaru's kimono and deeply gouged his chest, shocking the tall demon into silence. His eyes narrowed, as red began to bleed into them.

"You insolent puppy…you'll pay for this."

"Inu…yasha…help me…please…" Kagome's soft voice reached both demons' sensitive ears simultaneously. They both looked to see the girl wobbling to a crouch, a sword in each hand, the bone coffin crumbling away from her. Inuyasha viciously kicked Sesshomaru in the face, and raced to her side. She looked up at him, pale, but with a faint smile curving her lips. "Thought I was a goner…" He pulled her upright, steadying her with his arm around her shoulders. She handed him Tetsusaiga. "Your father meant for you to have this…go spank that bastard for me!" They both turned, to see a transforming Sesshomaru.

"Shit! Kagome… we're getting out of here…he's changing into his fully demonic form, and things are going to get real ugly, real fast…"

Sesshomaru's face lengthened, stretched and grew as his body became that of an enormous white dog with a blue crescent moon on its forehead, slavering green drool that instantly became a poisonous miasmic cloud rolling along the floor, melting the fallen bones underfoot. Kagome swung onto Inuyasha's back, as he jammed the sword into his obi, and began bounding from side to side, straining for altitude up the dark tunnel of his father's defleshed throat. The gigantic dog, roaring like a hundred demented bull elephants, took the shorter route, smashing a larger exit wound through the hole blasted by the three swords a few moments before.

He was waiting for them when they erupted through the mouth of the skull.

Inuyasha dumped Kagome just inside the barrier of the teeth, and warily stepped out onto the shoulder plate. He was snatched up in his brother's jaws like a mouse, and given a thorough death-shake, before being tossed against one of the spikes of the armour. Kagome screamed his name, and ran out into the open. A huge paw slammed down, barely missing her, but she gained the relative safety of another spike.

"Dog-boy! Use the Tetsusaiga, fer cryin' out loud! Sheesh, most guys can't wait to play with a new toy…"

He drew the katana and pointed it at Sesshomaru. Nothing happened. He launched himself upward, raising Tetsusaiga over his head, and brought it down on the demon's snout. Sesshomaru yipped, and snapped his teeth shut on Inuyasha's torso. The hanyou twisted violently, and stabbed the blade deeply into his brother's eye. The dog howled, dropping its prey, but then pounced forward. Inuyasha landed on his feet, then sprang away from the massive paws, but not before chopping down on them. "Damn thing couldn't cut cooked noodles…!" Sesshomaru didn't even flinch, but pursued him between the spikes to where Kagome sheltered. She snapped a bolt to her bow, and dodged out for a quick shot, which creased the fur on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Inuyasha yanked her back, and stepped in front of her.

"Stay back, Kagome! …I'll protect you!" Snarling, he turned, crouched, and…the shabby old katana blossomed in his hand to a fearsome length of enchanted metal. He flew upwards towards his brother's head, slicing though the nearest limb, which happened to be the one that had nearly crushed Kagome. Blood gushed, flowed and spattered thickly, as Sesshomaru howled in pain. The dog staggered, and regained his footing, drooling poison. He gave a deep, guttural growl, and made one final lunge…Kagome was suddenly struck by his resemblance to something familiar…and then Inuyasha slashed a powerful blow to the centre of his brother's chest. The dog crumpled, falling backwards, down to the distant landscape below, trailing bloodied clumps of fur.

The large blade transformed back into a shadow of its former glory. Kagome could swear her sword was cheering, and that Tetsusaiga rumbled in acknowledgement. Inuyasha looked at it for a moment, then shrugged and stuffed it into his obi. He looked over at Kagome. "Well, wench, I suppose that's enough excitement for one day. Shall we…?"

Myoga cheerily hailed them from the crest of a skeletal bird. Inuyasha put his hands on his hips, and glared up at him. "Oi! Ran away and hid during the important bits again, eh, Myoga? Kagome could really have used your help…"

The elderly flea puffed himself up. "I wasn't hiding, Master Inuyasha…I object to that insinuation! I was merely securing Kagome-sama some transportation, and locating the Tetsusaiga's sheathe."

"Oh, well, in that case…I'll give you a reprieve on being squished this time." He turned to loop his arm around Kagome's waist.

As she gripped his shoulder, she whispered, "Don't count on a reprieve from me…we're still having that talk…"

He grinned arrogantly, and pressed himself against her in an unmistakably masculine manner. "Keh! Who says there's going to be any talking, wench?" Then he grabbed her elbow before she jabbed him.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

She watched as the void they had just exited vanished back into the black pearl, and then as the pearl sank into Inuyasha's eye, returning its appearance to normal. They were all feeling a bit giddy.

"Keh! That's a relief…hey, Kagome, wanna see who's got the bigger sword?" He whipped out Tetsusaiga, but nothing happened. She snorted.

"At least mine isn't a dud…how about your _smaller_ one? Or maybe it doesn't get any bigger, either?"

He blushed very brightly, and turned away, mumbling. _Ooops,_ she thought_. I actually embarrassed him. Obviously he didn't attend the Academy with a bunch of horny teenage guys!_

They walked back to Kaede's hut in easy silence. Inuyasha seemed to have lost some of his adrenaline-influenced bravery; he kept his hands in his sleeves. He did wait for her when she briefly stopped to rub Arashi's velvet nose, and Kagome noticed he then walked right beside her, close enough to occasionally brush arms. She was just wondering if she dared to slip her arm around him, when Myoga called their attention to her own brief transformation.

"Kagome-sama, do you know whose voice was speaking through you tonight? I thought I recognized it…"

She rubbed the back of her head with the hand she'd originally been aiming for Inuyasha's hip. "I'm not really sure…someone used to command, that's for sure. The voice just filled my head; when it ordered me to grab Tetsusaiga, I had to obey. There was something else… maybe it was the Inutaisho? ... because there was a definite thought that this was not the right time for Inuyasha to inherit the sword, it was too soon, but the desire to protect him overrode that consideration. As for that other stuff, like that prophecy-thing …I have no idea. Pretty impressive firepower, though. I just know that my sword seems to recognize the other two. I swear it was _talking_ to Tetsusaiga … but maybe I'm just over-tired." She smiled, unconvincingly.

"Keh! Maybe you were just dropped on your head too many times as a child…" He dodged her swipe, chortling, and skipped ahead a few paces.

Feigning indifference, she folded her arms and looked away. He shrugged, and continued walking. She stalked him from behind, then pounced, tackling him around the waist. "Oi! Leggo, you sneak-attacking dirty-fighting wench! No fair…!" He swatted at her hands where they locked in front of him, and then twisted around to grab her shoulders.

She buried herself in his chest, hugging him for all she was worth. He went very still, his eyes very wide. " …Umm, Kagome…?"

Myoga was snickering in the vicinity of his left ear, when she gave him a final rib-shattering squeeze, and then bolted for the door of the hut before he could retaliate. "I believe she still owes you one, _Inu-chan_…could be an interesting game, to see who comes out on top…"

"Keh! No contest…"

Her voice came faintly from the hut, "Depends which sword he brings for me to play with…"


	9. Entanglements

**Disclaimer:** The InuCru and the basic storyline are all the property of Rumiko Takahashi…and I give a _banzai_ for her imagination every day!

**A/N**: Gaaah! The plot bunnies were proliferating like mad this week…had to grab 'em while I could to set up the next few chapters…

Lemon fluff coming up, and of course, the usual OOC…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Nine: Entanglements**

_**Present Time**_

It was early in the morning, a lovely, soft summer dawn. All was still in the Higurashi household as the birds trilled their morning songs…except in the room of a certain Celestial Bodyguard-turned-shard-hunter. She was peering out her window, scanning the Goshinboku for a tell-tale flash of red that told her Inuyasha was in the vicinity. Pulling on a pair of sneakers, wearing her sleep tank and shorts, she slipped downstairs, and hesitated in the foyer of her house, chewing her lip. Cracking the door open, she looked carefully around the courtyard, before scooting across in a straight line for the shed.

Inuyasha was perched in a tree; but it wasn't the Goshinboku, and nor was it the cocky pup who had yet to mate Kagome. This Inuyasha had been up pacing all night, knowing that she had faced down Sesshomaru. She survived; he knew that, but still he'd been unable to settle. Finally, he'd arrived in the pre-dawn darkness, and taken up position where he could see her, just to reassure himself that she was in one piece.

Dammit, she certainly was, and a very spectacular piece at that. He couldn't take his eyes off her; those shorts only emphasized her long legs, and that skimpy top barely contained her breasts. Her nipples were hard, from excitement or the cool morning air, he wasn't sure, and quite frankly, didn't care.

Glancing over her shoulder, she unlocked the shed door, and disappeared inside. _Damn_. He dropped to the ground, circling to the far side of the small building to cautiously peek in the grimy window.

She was crouching by the bike, her back to the window. The waistband of her shorts had dipped down, showing the two sweet dimples bookending the base of her spine. He remembered tracing those with his tongue, her shivering response, and licked his lips at the memory.

Kagome was tracing the outline of the graphic on the gas tank of her motorcycle, the snarling demonic dog lunging, claws outstretched, at an unseen enemy. Inuyasha smirked. He'd insisted on that graphic, because then any demon who saw the bike knew it was property of the House of the Lord of the Western Lands. The bike belonged to him, and so did the rider. She just didn't know it yet…but maybe was starting to figure it out.

The girl stood up, and circled the bike once, biting her lip and frowning prettily. She cocked her head on the other side, her dark hair curling over her bare skin. Her shoulders mesmerized him. Gods, what he wouldn't give to kiss them, while she pressed against him, reaching up behind her to rub his ears while he cupped her breasts and caressed her belly, as she arched her back and moaned his name…she was coming out the door. He slipped around behind the shed, and watched, lustful instincts fully aroused but under control.

Kagome scampered back across the courtyard, her hair tossing, but didn't quite make it inside the house undetected. A red blur from the direction of the well enclosure intercepted her neatly. He grinned. The pup had arrived, and in time to appreciate her nicely-displayed attributes. He half-hoped she'd 'sit' him, just so he could be a spectator for once, instead of a participant.

No such luck. He heard his future mother-in-law's voice calling the two of them in, probably for one of her breakfasts. Regretfully, but with a few new images for his fantasies, he took off for his daily duties at the Academy.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

It was raining. Kagome hated the rain, even if it was a brief summer shower like this one. Her hair was wet, her armour and weapons were soaked, and her cloak was sopping. She clucked softly to the grey mare, who whickered in response. Arashi slogged through the mud, moving steadily, ears flickering fore and aft. Inuyasha stalked just ahead, walking on the balls of his feet, his ears swiveling like the mare's, always listening for trouble. _Trouble sure found them this time_…

She sighed, and looked down at the damp bundle of reddish fur and torn silk sprawled across her lap and snuggled in the crook of her arm. The small kitsune was sleeping deeply, as he had for the last few days, his little hands wrapped around his face. Occasionally, he kicked his hind paws against her tattered armour, but for the most part he was still.

When the kit had tried to steal the shards she carried in the pouch secreted in the lining of her armour, Inuyasha had restrained himself from detaching the child from his tail on the spot. Maybe he saw something of himself in Shippo…the angry, vengeful, orphaned child that had been him at one time, with no one to protect him.

She'd seen the anger in Inuyasha's eyes and stance, when he took in her nearly-destroyed armour, and the leering insinuation of Manten. She knew it wasn't just physical strength that had propelled the Tetsusaiga such an incredible distance to skewer the bald demon as he was bent on choking her to death. After the gory transfer of the Jewel shards, Hinten had nearly taken Inuyasha down, cracking the sheath of the Tetsusaiga in the process. She'd been able to shoot the wheel out from under Hinten's foot, evening the odds, allowing him to destroy the elder brother. Shippo's father's residual foxfire had protected her and the kit, until the battle was finally over.

What had really got her, however, was Inuyasha's response when he mistakenly thought she was dead. His desperate cry of "Don't leave me!" and the way he'd gripped her like she was his life preserver…and then the way he'd covered up his outburst with a particularly asinine comment… She shook her head.

He hugs me, he bugs me…

_Must be true love!_

snorts Yeah, right!

_Oh, and those hugs don't rub you the right way…?_

She noted the darkening sky, and suddenly felt the queasiness born of utter exhaustion. "Inuyasha…?" The hanyou turned towards her, his amber eyes glowing in the overcast light. He noted her drooping shoulders and the paleness of her face. She made an effort to keep her voice steady. "We really need to find some shelter for the night…I'm almost all in…"

Arashi snorted, bunching her hindquarters briefly, then relaxed and kept on plodding. Inuyasha slid into place behind Kagome, wrapping his arms around her and briefly resting his chin on her shoulder. She would have been startled and a bit suspicious any other time; now, she was just too cold and wet to care what he might have in mind, as long as it meant warmth. She leaned back against his chest, closing her eyes. He took the reins, and urged Arashi off the path, up the side of the hill.

They tracked along the mossy slope, always heading upwards on an angle, until they reached an overhanging rock. Inuyasha swung down from the mare, and then steadied her dismount, circling her gently around the shoulders. She tottered a bit when he moved away, but he kept a firm grip on her as he led her into the opening under the rock.

They ducked under a low part of the roof, and then she sensed that the space opened out. She couldn't see a thing, but Inuyasha obviously wasn't having any trouble. "Come sit down here, Kagome…don't drop the runt…" then he disappeared into the dark. She heard hooves, and then Arashi, streaming wet splatters, clopped past. There was the sound of wood being dropped and moved around, and then Inuyasha was at her ear. "Do you have those fire-stick-things handy?" Wordlessly, she fished the matches out of her boot. His hand closed over hers in the dark, and he gave a quick squeeze before he disappeared again.

Sparks flew, and the tiny flame was applied to shavings piled under the wood. They caught, and soon a small, cheery fire was crackling, lighting up the small cave. He smiled at her over it; she tried to smile back, but she was just so cold…she really needed to acquire a guardsman's rain cloak or something the next time she was home. Inuyasha went to the mare, and untied the straps holding the saddle bags. He brought them over to her, and while she riffled through them, he removed Arashi's tack and used his haori to wipe her down. The mare nickered, and nibbled on his arm; he gave her an absent-minded nose rub before poking the fire.

"I'll go cut Arashi some grass, if you can handle it here…" She nodded while she organized the mess kits, canteens and rations, then looked up at him as he loitered by the doorway. He winked cheekily at her, then was gone. _What's got into him…?_ She turned her attention to having something hot to eat by the time he returned. The water was soon bubbling in the pans, and the ramen was ready for it with the dried vegetables and fish. The kit was still sleeping, curled up on her beyond-damp cloak, but she had no doubt he would wake up as soon as the scent of food made its way into his dreams.

Glancing at the door, she pulled out a dry fleece jacket and long pants from her kit bag, and quickly popped the buckles on her armour. Removing the sodden sport bra, she wished for a spare set of underwear …_if wishes were horses_… then pulled the fleece over her head, and sat down to pull off her boots. Looking again to see if the coast was hanyou-clear, she stripped off her shorts and quickly yanked up the pants. She arranged the wet articles on sticks near the fire, and sadly looked at her torn-up armour. It was barely holding together; she hoped the Armoury had a couple more sets ready for her to "field-test". Sighing, she fished around in her kit bag for the roll of duct tape and started making repairs as best she could.

Inuyasha popped in the door, almost invisible under two enormous armloads of long green grass. He dropped them in front of Arashi, who whinnied and began munching.

"How's dinner coming, my 'stormy-eyed beauty'?" he grinned. She shook her head.

"You're awfully perky, dog-boy. Go out and chase some trees or something…how many packets of ramen do you want?" He scooted around to her side of the fire, and looked askance at the shallow mess tin, as he did every meal.

"Keh! Two or three…at once? Have a few extras ready; I guess the brat and I will have to eat in shifts again…oi, runt, wake up!" He leaned across her and poked the russet fur with his claw tip. The sleeping kit exploded onto his feet, yelling.

"Hey, leave me alone, ya big bully…Kagome, Inuyasha's picking on me!" They both winced at the volume, and then she practically saw the hanyou's hackles go up. She grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it, smiling gently up at him. _I'm too tired for this_… He stilled, and relaxed, while the kit glowered at him from under his bangs. Kagome turned to Shippo and smiled.

"He woke you up because he didn't want you to miss dinner…would you like to try some ramen tonight?"

The kit's big green eyes became even bigger and rounder. "Yes, please…it smells delicious!"

She handed him some chopsticks and a plateful, and his delighted grin said it all. Turning to Inuyasha, she was about to hand him a portion, when he gently pushed it back at her. "You go ahead…you look like you might fall asleep in your dinner at any moment, so I'll wait…and if you do face-plant, I'll lick you clean…" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. She flicked a pea at him, catching him in the nose.

"I though only females went into heat…are you sure you're a guy? After meeting your brother, I have my doubts about the masculinity of some members of your family…" She grinned at his expression, then bowed her head to her dinner. He grunted, and took up poking the fire. The only sounds were the crackle of wood, and the slurping of the kit as he cleaned his plate.

"That was great, Kagome…I'm full! Here, Inuyasha, catch…" he shied the plate at the hanyou, who snagged it without comment. Kagome took it from him and rinsed it before filling it to heaping. Shippo was indignant. "Hey, he got way more than me! I'm just a little guy…how am I supposed to grow up big and strong if I don't get enough to eat?"

Kagome reached over and grabbed Shippo by the scruff of his shirt, and brought him into her lap. She shook him a little, and tapped his nose with her finger. "Listen, kid, if you want to stay alive to grow up at all, the first rule of this cave is, don't upset the alpha male. That would be the silver-haired inu-youkai over there with the _really_ short fuse. The second rule is, don't upset the chick with the sword; that would be _me_. Got it?" Shippo batted his eyelashes at her, then cuddled into her chest, and impishly stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha. Kagome swatted his head lightly, and turfed him out of her lap. He sidled back and started… sniffing her.? He turned to Inuyasha, eyes wide.

"If you're the alpha male, how come you haven't mated Kagome yet?"

The hanyou turned a deep shade of crimson. Narrowing his eyes, he ground out dangerously, "None of your business, runt…and I suggest you drop it!"

Kagome looked from one to the other, her own eyes wide. _What the hell…? Mated…?_ She blushed too, then caught on. The little brat was teasing them, and getting a hell of a rise out of the hanyou. The kit really did have a death wish. "Knock it off Shippo. If dog-boy and I ever do get around to mating, I'm sure you'll be the first to know about it, as will everybody else in a two-mile radius…I expect he howls, being a dog and all."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Kagome blinked innocently at the expression on his face, and concentrated on compactly repacking the mess tins. _Guess I'll need another one for the kitsune…I'm assuming he's staying with us…better check with the alpha male_ _on that_… When she looked over at Inuyasha, she decided she'd save that conversation for later. He was still looking rather flustered. She took pity on him. As she stuffed the cooking gear into the one saddlebag and rooted around in the other for her bed roll, she casually leaned into his side, and stayed there.

He started, but didn't pull away. Kagome slid her hand under his hair, resting it between his shoulder blades before starting to gently scratch her way up to the nape of his neck. His ears flattened, then shot straight up. _If they got any more erect_… She almost giggled, but just rested her head against his shoulder. Slowly, his arm slipped around her and tugged her closer. She felt a kiss on the crown of her head, and then his breath as he nuzzled her hair.

"Eeyew! Gross! Could you guys, like, take it outside or something? I'm just an innocent little kid here!" Shippo grinned in delight at their expressions, then took off, cackling, Inuyasha in hot pursuit. Kagome sighed, and finished the clean up, until a thump and an "Owwww! Hey, it was supposed to be a joke, you big moron!" told her the chase was over for now.

She flattened out the bedroll beside the fire, and was about to pull off the fleece, until she remembered she was naked underneath. _Damn._ She was warmed up now, but didn't want to sweat to death sleeping in the fleece. _Hmmm_.

"Inuyasha, would you loan me your _juban_ for tonight?" The hanyou was surprised, but slowly grinning, peeled it off, giving her an eyeful of the rippling lean body hiding underneath the fabric. It was her turn for her jaw to drop.

_Gods above…would you look at those!_

I'm speechless.

_I'm drooling_.

I'm…is it hot in here, or what?

He held the white shirt out to her. "Keh! Do you want it or not?" As she reached for it, dazed, he yanked it back. "Fair's fair, wench. You have to take off yours, too…" She snorted, and snatched it out of his grip.

"You had your free show that day on the riverbank, dog-boy…" She marched across the cave, and stepped behind Arashi. She quickly pulled off the fleece and wrapped the garment around her, securing it with the side ties. It came down nearly to her knees, so she pulled off the pants, too. He was eyeing her legs as she re-emerged, folding her gear. "Okay, boys, lights out. I'm exhausted, and as Inuyasha will warn you, Shippo, I'm not exactly pleasant in the mornings if I don't get enough sleep…"

"That must be why you're always in such a good mood, Kagome, because Inuyasha isn't keeping you awake at night…Owww!"

The fire had burned down to embers. As he had done for more than a few nights now, particularly since the Thunder Brothers incident, Inuyasha slipped across the cave, until he was hovering above Kagome's sleeping form. He carefully lay down beside her and curved his body around hers, draping an arm around her waist and nuzzling into the nape of her neck. He was just relaxing, when a hissed whisper snapped him fully awake.

"Watch it, you moron…that's _my_ tail, not hers…!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The next morning dawned bright and clear, only the tiniest of wispy clouds decorating the blue sky like exclamation points. The sun's rays peeked into the dim cave, and tickled the nose of a slumbering girl. Kagome stretched in her bed roll and sighed blissfully. A weight somewhere around her hip suddenly lifted, and a pair of mischievous green eyes were peering into her own. "Morning, Kagome! What's for breakfast? Any more of those noodles? I really like rice porridge…" She rolled over, groaning.

"If you don't watch it, Shippo, it'll be fried kitsune on special…Go 'way…I'm not awake yet…"

"Why not, Kagome? I made sure Inuyasha didn't keep you up…ow, leggo, dog-breath! Put me down! Kagomeeeeee….!"

She heard the thump distantly, and snickered; the hanyou must have tossed him clear out the door and down the slope. The little pest had better figure out the pecking order, and fast…a hand dropped onto her shoulder, and she was rolled onto her back. Amber eyes smiled down at her; she smiled back, thinking he really was very handsome when he didn't scowl. Then he tenderly brushed a clawed thumb across the fine red scar on her cheek; this _certainly_ was a more pleasant way to wake up than with kitsune-breath.

She blinked at him, and sat up, reaching for him. He tensed, until she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his bare chest for just a moment, and then released him. She started squirming to pull herself out of the bag. "Oh, uh, I guess you want your _juban_ back…thanks for the loan." He held out her now dried bra and shorts. She looked around for her four-legged modesty screen, but Arashi was nowhere in evidence.

"I'll go guard the doorway from that nosey little runt while you get dressed…it's going to be warm today."

She brought his juban and haori to the hanyou as he lounged outside the entrance, flicking pinecones at Shippo, who was gleefully firing them back. His body was even more impressive by daylight, with amazingly defined muscles sliding underneath his taut skin. _Look at those pecs!_ He shouldered into the white shirt, and she stepped up to him to helpfully tie it closed. He smirked. "Keh…you just can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

She gave him as innocent an expression as she could muster. "I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about…" She was smacked in the head by a well-aimed missile, and she heard the kitsune snigger as he fled up the nearest tree. She spun around, and felt Inuyasha grip her wrist and press a largish pinecone into her hand. Keeping her hands behind her back, she sauntered up to the tree.

"Hey, Ship-dip, c'mere for a minute…I want to show you something…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

They were well on their way back to the village, Kagome shaking her head over the antics of the hanyou and the kitsune. Shippo had definitely recovered from his ordeal; he was everywhere at once, up on Arashi's head, on her shoulder, using Inuyasha as a launch pad, twirling down the trees, talking a blue streak, teasing the hanyou to the point of mayhem. She wondered, absently, if the kit would survive the day…

They were passing under a sheer cliff, Inuyasha walking protectively between her and the rock face, when they all reacted to the screaming body plunging from the heights. "Inuyasha! There…!" A red and silver blur shot up into the air, and he snagged the figure with enough time to cushion their landing.

It was a girl, dressed plainly in the simple robe of a shrine. She had no qualms about letting the whole vicinity know her opinions of her rescuer. "Aiiyeee! Unhand me, demon! Let me go, you vicious animal…" He dropped her at that point, and stepped away, his back stiffening. Shippo wrinkled his nose and grinned at the girl, but she screeched again, and backed away. "All you demons are the same…you only know how to kill…"

"Hey, that's enough now! Not all demons are the same…these two happen to be rather un-demonic in their attitudes, as a matter of fact." Kagome used her best Lord-Kogashu-parade-ground-bellow to calm the girl and defend her boys. The girl shut up, and looked her over with a very jaundiced expression.

"What kind of a _lady_ dresses in armour, and accompanies demons? Have you been possessed, perhaps? The master of my shrine could probably exorcise you…" Kagome interrupted briskly.

"There will be no exorcisms today, thank you. You may, however, wish to tell us how you came to be imitating a fledgling just now…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

When the girl, Nazuna, fortified by a few cups of tea and a handful of biscuits, recounted her story, Kagome decided on an immediate course of action. Inuyasha, who was still rather affronted at the girl's attitude, was studiously ignoring her. Shippo was trying to imitate his aloof expression, but rather ruined it by busily munching on yet another biscuit he'd filched from the plate.

"Inuyasha, I don't think we can really walk away from this situation…these 'spiderhead' demons sounds like something that could spread from this district and become a real menace."

"Keh! If there aren't any Jewel shards involved, I don't see why we should concern ourselves…besides, girly here has made it clear she doesn't want anything to do with _vicious animals_."

"Okay, you and Shippo set up camp here, and I'll have a go at some pest extermination myself…" she wasn't too surprised to see the hanyou jump to his feet, and stalk off in the direction the girl had indicated that the shrine lay, the set of his shoulders clearly indicating irritation. She swung up onto Arashi, and offered her hand to Nazuna. "Come on…he doesn't like to dawdle once his mind has been made up for him…" Shippo scooted up Arashi's leg and perched in front of Kagome.

"Dog-breath is really grumpy all of a sudden, Kagome…grumpier than usual, I mean…"

"I'd be fairly grumpy, too, if I had to put up with a bratty little kitsune _and_ help a human that thinks he's rabid…" that was said for the girl's benefit; she wisely kept her mouth shut.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

At the shrine, Kagome hung back as Nazuna ran to greet her aged master, and apologize for bringing "vile demons" onto the shrine grounds. She rubbed Arashi's nose while she carefully assessed the situation. The shrine had defensive walls, but not high enough to discourage even a lazy ronin, never mind a youkai, and the buildings didn't even have a fortified inner perimeter.

_Well, it _is_ a shrine, silly_

And it's not called the Sengoku Jidai for nothing, _either_.

Inuyasha seemed uncharacteristically fidgety; he kept pacing edgily. When the old priest offered them dinner and a night's lodgings, he looked sure to refuse, but Kagome accepted for them. She received a glare that could have flamed wet wood for her trouble. She avoided the furious hanyou by taking Arashi to the stables at the rear of the shrine grounds, accompanying a rather morose Nazuna. The girl was still pouting over having to serve food to demons; Kagome found out that her father had been killed by the spiderheads, and the old monk had taken her in and sheltered her. Well, that explained a few things…

The meal was pleasant; Shippo enthusiastically congratulating Nazuna on her cooking skills and chattering a mile a second. Inuyasha was heavily silent; he ate quickly, and got up to pace again. While Shippo was engaged in showing off a few kitsune tricks to the girl, Kagome stood up and moved to intercept the hanyou. She had barely touched his sleeve, when he jerked away and flung the door open.

"I'm sleeping outside tonight, _alone_…" Nazuna screamed.

"_Spiderheads!_" Kagome watched, horrified, as multiple sets of unblinking red eyes appeared in the twilight, all over the grounds, in the trees, cresting the walls, and began to move in. "We're surrounded…"

"Shit…!" She was grabbed and swung up on Inuyasha's back, and then they were tearing hell-bent-for-leather over the walls, through the undergrowth, until they pitched up nearly at the top of the cliffs where they had first encountered Nazuna. She slid off his back as he dropped to one knee, grabbing him by a fistful of hair.

"What's gotten into you? You have _never_ run from a fight with low-grade oni like that before…omigod…" In her hands, darkness leached into the silver strands until the entire length was raven-black. "Inuyasha…?" She carefully reached around to grasp his shoulder, to turn the resisting hanyou towards her.

His eyes were very dark violet. She started, and reached for his ears, which were no longer where they should be, and traced down to the very human ones now situated behind his jaw. He watched her warily and a bit defiantly, but didn't pull away from her touch. "Oh, Inuyasha…will they come back!"

"You…_like_ my ears…?"

"I like them the way they _were_! …will they come back?" She peered up at him, her eyes wide. He had to smile.

"They'll be back at dawn tomorrow…but until then, I'm totally helpless…"

"You're human…!" She grabbed his hand, and inspected his claw-less fingers. "Okay, now this hanyou-stuff makes sense; no ears, no claws, no fangs and…no magical powers?" He nodded miserably. She leaned in very close to his neck, and _sniffed_, then sat back with a sigh of relief.

_She's really lost it this time_…

"At least you smell the same, though…why didn't you tell me about this! I would never have pushed to go after any demons tonight, if I'd known you were vulnerable…"

"I've never trusted anyone with this secret. That's how I've survived."

Kagome sat stock-still, digesting that. Of course, if he'd been on his own since a child, he'd have learned pretty fast to hide from all danger…and this was particularly hazardous to his health.

Inuyasha watched as various emotions slipped across her face like shadows. A decision was made. Standing up, she tugged at her patched-up armour, patted her sword, and checked her arrows and bow, obviously readying herself to leave. "Where are you going? Why do you think I hauled your ass outta there, Kagome?" She met his gaze levelly.

"In case you've forgotten, Shippo and Nazuna are still at the shrine, along with the old monk and Arashi. I'm not leaving them to be arachnid hors d'ouevres…Stay here and be the rear guard…I'll go and rescue the others. Dammit, hope that Arashi is still okay…hey, where do you think you're going, dog-boy?"

"Oi, wench, the only way you'll get me to stay is to say the 's' word…and I don't think it works on the night of the new moon…NO! Don't test it…!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Things were not going well by the time they slogged back up to the shrine, as Inuyasha was in no condition to carry anything heavier than the Tetsusaiga, and when Kagome slyly mentioned that at least his attitude was the same, he growled nastily. Just as they reached the perimeter wall, he suddenly shoved the blade at her.

"It won't transform for me tonight, so keep it out of my way…"

Kagome slid the heavier blade into her obi, next to Fenikkusuken. The hilts clanked against each other, and a powerful jolt made her yelp. She smacked the two katanas, hard, while Inuyasha watched with his eyebrows arched. "Stop that, you two…make nice, or else!"

_Okay, now she's talking to the swords…maybe I'm not the only one with 'issues'_…

Shippo was giving a heroic effort, using foxfire to blast away the balls of spider-silk being thrown at him by several dozen spiderheads, while Nazuna cowered behind him. The old monk was face-down in a corner, shrouded in silk, and she was desperately trying to get to him, but the intensity of the attack kept her away. Kagome swore, and fired off several charged arrows into the mass of silk, scattering the gibbering spiderheads.

"Kagome! You saved us!" Shippo was panting with effort, his fur wet against his forehead.

"You looked like you were more than holding your own, Shippo…I knew you'd be a good addition to the team!" The little kit stood tall, puffing out his chest.

"Having a full demon around is pretty helpful, huh? I mean, if Inuyasha can't look after you, then I'll have to do it, won't I? Nice hair, by the way, dog breath…"

"Keh! Don't get any ideas, runt…you go find your own wench to protect…"

"Please, Inuyasha, save my master!" The hanyou turned and jumped over several swathes of silk, until he stood at the monk's side. _He can still get some pretty impressive altitude_…

Then the nightmare began. The monk suddenly grew, elongated…and slammed Inuyasha into the wall by his throat. Kagome and Nazuna screamed at once, and Kagome began firing arrows into the monk's body, which reacted by stretching and spindling into a hideously boney web-like structure that filled the room.

"Where are the shards, half-demon? I've waited and waited for you to appear…it was my good fortune that it happened to be on your night of weakness…" The words lisped sibilantly through the air, as the spider-youkai applied more pressure to Inuyasha's throat.

The hanyou managed to sputter, "I'm still strong enough to squash a bug like you!"

Laughing, the youkai reared back, and plunged its fangs into Inuyasha's shoulder, biting down hard to send the poison deep. The hanyou went limp, strung up in the web of silk and bone. Suddenly, the youkai swung around its too-long neck, and glared directly at Kagome, reddened spittle dangling off the elongated fangs. "What do you have there, human…I can see them! Give them to me!"

She only saw glistening white streaking towards her, and then the front of her armour was nearly torn away. She hung there in mid-air from the demon's fangs, until the much-abused shoulder buckles gave way, and she plummeted to the floor, landing awkwardly and bruising herself on the two swords. Her thoughts were only on Inuyasha, hanging still as death in the shrouds above her head. She barely registered the youkai ripping away and _eating_ the front of her armour…

"Inuyasha! _Hang on_! I'm coming…" Scrambling upright, she began climbing the boney structure hand over hand. More silk was thrown at her, and the spiderheads began closing in; then Tetsusaiga pulsed, and all were thrown back. Her own sword began leaking coloured vapour around the hilt. The youkai's fangs glinted in the dark; Kagome snarled and drew the katana, slashing hard, and they withdrew again. Inuyasha, bleeding heavily from the wounds in his neck, turned dull eyes onto her.

"Kagome… save yourself…there's no hope for me…"

"Listen to the hero…I leave no man or hanyou behind, dog-boy, so get used to me hauling your ass out of tight spots…come on!" She launched herself into space, swinging onto one of the skeins holding him, and used Fenikkusuken to slash through the bonds. Then they were falling, the floor coming up too fast for her to completely cushion the blow. "Shippo…Nazuna…help me carry him…"

Nazuna grabbed an arm, Shippo an ankle, and they dragged the unconscious hanyou into a small storage room Nazuna indicated to the side of the altar. They had barely slammed the door, when grotesquely clawed fingers punched through. Kagome ripped Tetsusaiga out of its sheath, and drove both swords into the wood of the door. The swords thrummed, and silvery vapour began looping lazily between them. The claws withdrew, a sharp scream punctuating the sound of abused wood. Concentrating very hard, Kagome held her hands, palms out, towards the door, and a violet-pink mist shimmered, thickened and covered the wall with a second layer of security. Nazuna looked at her in surprise.

"A demonic miko? Who could ever imagine such a thing…" She was interrupted by a jarringly-cheerful and familiar voice.

"Well done, Kagome-sama! Both swords, and a barrier to boot…you are simply full of surprises as well as amazingly beautiful…"

"Hello, Myoga-san, we must be fairly safe if you show up…Oh, Inuyasha! Myoga-san, what can we do for him? My medical supplies are all in Arashi's saddlebags!"

"I can remove the poison, Kagome-sama…but you may wish to turn away until I'm done…some people can find the sight a bit, ah, revolting…"

"Do whatever you have to, Myoga-san…just save him!"

The flea bounced over to Inuyasha's neck, and positioned himself over the worst of the punctures. He started to suck…and slurp…and inhale…and expand until he was nearly the size of Shippo. He rolled away, belching, and then began acting as if he had been at the sake barrel. "S'more?...no, (hic) thanksh you, my good (hic) man…couldn't 'ave another ship to (hic) shave my life…!"

Ignoring the engorged flea demon, Kagome slid over until she could cradle Inuyasha's head into her lap. _He's so pale and cold…_she lifted one limp hand, and pressed it to her cheek, then turned it over and kissed the calloused palm. Laying it across his chest, she brushed his hair off his forehead and wished for ears to rub and a purr to rumble. Shippo crept over to her, and gave her a piece of linen he'd ripped off of something. She ruffled his hair and smiled; he slipped closer and looking down at the hanyou, patted his cheek softly with a little hand.

"C'mon, Inuyasha…who'll pound me if you roll over and die? I don't wanna break in anybody new…" He looked ready to cry. Kagome hugged him briefly, then he went over and snuggled up against Myoga, snuffling himself to sleep. She began stroking the hanyou's hair and planted some tiny kisses across his brow.

"Ka…gome…?" His voice was very faint, but it was _there_. She cupped his cheek, and smiled down at him.

"Hello, dog-boy…how are you feeling?" He coughed weakly, and opened his dark eyes, blinking slowly until they focussed on her face. He lifted one hand and touched her cheek, then pressed the tear-dampened thumb to his own lips.

"Why…are you…crying, Kagome-chan?"

"Because somebody I'm rather attached to nearly got himself killed tonight…and still might, if I mess up the barriers before dawn…listen, Inuyasha, don't be so stubborn next time, okay? If there are any other little 'secrets' of yours I ought to know for strategic purposes, now is a good time to spill them…"

He tried to smirk. "Me…? Die? Don't be ridiculous…"

"Well, you gave an award-winning rendition of it back there…if Myoga-san hadn't shown up on cue, I would be chanting a prayer for the departed spirit about now, and I'd make a hash of it and send you to the wrong hell for sure…_shush_, lie still, Inu-chan,…you squirm as much as a pup with fleas…oh, sorry, you _did _have a flea-bite…"

He stilled, and nestled closer into her lap. "…have I ever told you how much I like your scent…?"

"No, but I'm sure your confession is just an after-effect of blood loss to the brain…go to sleep, Inuyasha. I have to concentrate on making sure those two swords behave themselves…" He did sleep then, his chest heaving in a comfortingly regular rhythm. Kagome dozed a bit now and again, keeping one ear cocked for the quiet thrumming of the swords' energy fields, overlaid by the light crackle of her own barrier. Finally, she carefully moved Inuyasha until she was curled around him, their dark heads resting against each other.

The pre-dawn chorus of birds was in full cry when the spider-youkai struck.

Violent tremours shook the room, rocking the occupants fully awake as boxes, fittings and dust shook down on them. Kagome covered Inuyasha's head and chest with her own, her hair shrouding them both. "Shippo…! Nazuna…! Come over here! Quickly!"

The youkai's target became quickly obvious, as the flexing of the door gradually dislodged the swords, and they crashed down onto the floor. Kagome's barrier faltered and shredded, and then the boney arms smashed through the walls and ceilings. The creature's hideously distorted face loomed over them. "Ahhh, a substantial morning snack…why, Nazuna, are you volunteering to become the first? You can join your father in my belly…"

Nazuna snatched up the Tetsusaiga, and raised it defiantly. "Now it's all clear! You were the spiderhead that killed my father, and only pretended to befriend me! You horrid, disgusting piece of filth…I will have vengeance…aaaiiiyyyeee!"

The youkai seized her from behind, gripping her by the waist and throat, whispering, "I will still show you mercy, Nazuna, by strangling you before I swallow you!"

"Showtime…" and to Kagome's shock, Inuyasha sprang up and headed towards the demon and its prey, dark hair blowing in the morning breeze amongst the smoking wreckage of the building. Tetsusaiga fell out of the girl's nerveless hand, and Inuyasha caught it deftly. "Hey, asshole, leave that scrawny human…want a piece of _real_ meat?"

The transformed youkai slavered, dropping the girl and grabbing Inuyasha instead, multiple hands gripping every limb. Shippo dashed forward and inflated, cushioning Nazuna's fall. "A half-demon…will increase my power…along with the Jewel shards…your comrades will do nicely for dessert…"

The first fingers of dawn reached over the eastern mountains, bringing a pinkish glow to the nightmarish scene. "Careful, ya ugly bastard…ya might choke on the first bite…" and Kagome gasped from a powerful pulse within her chest, as a blast of silver sparks announced Tetsusaiga's transformation. The great sword thrummed with power, and Inuyasha allowed a triumphant smirk just before slamming it down through bone and flesh. Once, twice more the sword rose and fell, and then the spider-youkai disintegrated.

A glowing mote fell through the air, to bounce on the ground, before trickling, unerringly, to Kagome's hand. She picked it up in one hand, and it flared pink in her fingertips. She hefted Fenikkusuken and stowed the katana in its scabbard, before turning towards a silver-haired, yellow-eyed Inuyasha. She handed him Tetsusaiga's sheath, which he took without comment. He stepped up to her, and sniffed at the fused piece of the Shikon Jewel in her palm. "Is that it? I thought we had more shards than that…?"

"Hey, it's big enough to impress this girl…everybody all right over there?" Shippo and Nazuna came up to them. Nazuna looked at the piece of Jewel glowing softly in Kagome's hand, and shook her head slowly.

"So much death and misery, all for that piece of rock…?" Kagome slung her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"This Jewel has the power to grant wishes, Nazuna, but so far, it seems that its fate is to bring death to all those that touch it." The girl looked at her intently.

"Why don't you fear to touch it, then?"

"I am named its Protector; I accidentally shattered it, and now it is my responsibility to recover all the shards before more people are hurt. I purify it, and Inuyasha and Shippo help me to guard it. Well, Shippo does; Inuyasha would like it for himself, but we've reached an agreement of sorts to hold off that confrontation until the Jewel is whole again." She smiled over at the hanyou, to take the sting out of her comment; he simmered anyways. A delighted whinny forestalled any comment, as Arashi trotted around the shattered corner of the building and headed right for Kagome.

Snuffling her all over, the mare finished by bunting her in the elbow, knocking the chunk of Jewel up into the air. Kagome caught it again, and winking at Inuyasha, poked it into her bra top. "Well, my demonic honour guard, shall we be off? Nazuna, would you like a lift to the next village? I really don't feel safe leaving you here on your own…"

"No, thank you, Kagome-sama. I will go to the village of my cousins, which is about a three-day's walk from here, in the opposite direction. Ummm…thank you, too, Inuyasha and Shippo. I will try to remember that not all demons are evil…" Inuyasha snorted.

"Keep your guard up, Nazuna. Most of us are sneaky bastards who are only looking out for ourselves…" Kagome goosed him in the ribs, and smiled at the girl.

"Don't mind dog-boy; he's mostly bark, not bite…Fare thee well, Nazuna." She tossed Shippo up onto Arashi's back, and turned the mare's head away from the shrine, on the path homewards. Inuyasha huffed, and stalked on ahead, his hair swishing like a tail in annoyance. She gave Shippo the reins, and jog-trotted to catch up with him. He gave her a sideways glare, and suddenly sprang up into the nearest tree, heading through the foliage.

"What's up with him?" Shippo wondered, when he and Arashi caught up to the bemused girl.

"If he's going to get this way every month, I think I'll make sure I have an errand to do on the other side…he's really not used to anyone seeing his weaknesses, and he doesn't like having to rely on anyone else."

"Yeah, but if you hadn't been here, he would've died, Kagome!"

"No, because he wouldn't have become involved with Nazuna in the first place, Ship-dip…or he'd still be pinned to the Goshinboku. C'mon, let's go see what Kaede-sama has in the stew pot today…if Inuyasha doesn't get there first and clean out our portions, that is." She swung up behind Shippo, and urged Arashi into a ground-eating canter, following the red and silver blur through the trees.


	10. In Hot Water

**Disclaimer:** Nope, none of 'em are mine…Takahashi-sama gets 'em back after I've wreaked havoc with 'em…

**A/N**: Yes, there's an almost-lemon in this chapter…finally! As stated in the story summary, this is an M rated fic …don't want anybody flaming me or deleting me because they got corrupted accidentally by my purple prose…

For the easily confused: most of this chapter is told by way of flashbacks…and it's the SJ Inuyasha involved the whole way through.

For my kind reviewers on MediaMiner…I'm not ignoring you, I just can't access them…some kind of spanner in the works there…I've emailed the webmaster to try and sort the problem out.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Ten: In Hot Water**

**Present Time**

Kagome stood under the shower, revelling in the feeling of finally being clean. She pushed away from the wall, turned off the water, and stepped straight into the tub. _The wonders of 21st century plumbing_… She slowly uncoiled, letting the heat take her until she was floating. The memory made her cringe. That herbal glop Urasue had dumped her into had crept into orifices and crevices she didn't want to think about…

She wrung out a facecloth, folded it and put it on her forehead, sinking down up to her chin in the steaming hot water, and sighed.

Damn, damned, damnable…

_Just when things were going so well, too_

Just when Inuyasha…

_Let's not discuss that_.

I agree.

_Sorry_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

…after their return home with Shippo, it had taken her two days to mollify the hanyou because of her comment to Nazuna about him wanting the Jewel to become a full demon. However, it was a conversation they needed to have, so Kagome took the extreme step of first 'sitting' him out of the tree he was sulking in, and then, while he was paralyzed, pulling his head into her lap and rubbing his ears until he was a quivering lump of jelly. _The tactics of pleasure and pain_, she'd mused, while he sequentially gasped and snarled and purred under her hands. Once his eyes had nearly rolled up in his head, and his leg started to jiggle, she'd started in.

"Inuyasha, we do need to talk about what will happen between us when the Jewel is completed…"

He could barely manage a recognizable "Keh…"

"Look, just agree that it will be a fair fight…no arrows at all, okay? Sword against sword, the winner makes the wish…" He'd sat up abruptly, and turned to look at her sharply.

"What makes you think I'll do any kind of deal with you, wench?"

She smiled winningly. "Because at heart, you're a decent shmuck, and you wouldn't want to do it any other way?" He snorted. "Inuyasha, with the Tetsusaiga, you are stronger than any other demon we've met and defeated so far, and that includes your charming brother. Do you really _need_ to become a full demon?" He stilled, apparently considering. Kagome shuddered dramatically.

"Ick, I don't think I could stand it if you turned into _Sesshomaru_…" He flinched. She grinned evilly and imitated Sesshomaru's icy tones. " 'This Inuyasha demands some ramen, human wench'…hey, you'd have to get a toady like Jaken to follow you around…I wonder if they come in matched sets…" He'd jumped to his feet, but instead of stalking off, he'd grabbed her and pulled her up, too. He'd steadied her, and cupped her cheek, tracing the scar with his thumb. His eyes were dark amber, and solemn.

"Would you stay by my side if I was a full demon?" The question took her by surprise, to say the least, but she'd answered with her heart.

"If you wanted me to…so long as you don't start acting like you've got an icicle up your ass…but I'd really prefer you to stay as you are." He'd been startled. She'd smiled, and stood on tip-toe to gently kiss his cheek, and whisper, "I've really got a thing for the ears, you know, and your brother is seriously lacking in that department…" He'd hugged her tightly, kissing her on the forehead, chuckling, and they were back to normal…

Of course, then everything had gone to hell in a handbasket…

…They were out barely two days from base, had already tangled with a slithering salamander oni with one shard, and were camping out. Inuyasha was tree-roosting for some reason, and she had played cards against Shippo, with gummi bears as wagers. Turned out the little brat was a bit of a shark, much to her chagrin and depleted stash of sweets. They'd turned in to her bedroll, still arguing half-heartedly over the total points before falling asleep…

She'd awakened to find the hanyou crouched over her, golden eyes molten. Not sure if he was sizing her up as prey, or if he wanted something else, she'd been careful to "accidentally" knock him ass-over-teakettle as she sat up, Fenikkusuken in her hand. Then he'd shaken himself, and snapped that she was nothing like _her_. Not being exactly sure which bus route Inuyasha was currently on, she'd stayed quiet. He'd subsided across the glowing embers, watching her intently. Fairly sure that sleep was definitely receding as a possibility, she'd propped herself upright with the sword and contemplated him with interest. After all, he wasn't so hard on the eyes…

…Then he had shot to his feet, staring up at the night sky, his mouth agape. Startled to find him looking completely gormless (or more than usual, anyways), she'd followed his line of sight to an obviously magical creature causing an aural disturbance as he/she arced across the night sky.

"Is it your brother?"

"No…but that scent…blood and damp grave soil…one fresh, one not…" He'd paused, wrinkling his nose quite adorably. "Shit…Kaede!" And he was gone.

She and Shippo had arrived back at the village late the next day, aboard a lathered Arashi. Kagome had raced for the hut, hauling her medical kit, to find a bandaged and battered old miko sipping tea and having a low-toned conversation with Inuyasha. They'd both looked around at Kagome like she was an intruder on private matters. Confused, she'd stuttered something about being worried, gesturing hesitantly at the medical bag as she did, and then backed out of the doorway. She'd trailed off to look after her horse. Shippo had disappeared; she assumed the kit had found his way to a meal.

Kagome was rubbing down the mare in the stable, talking quietly to her, Arashi nickering softly in response, when the doorway filled. She looked at Inuyasha from over Arashi's back, then went back to her ministrations.

"You need to see something."

"I'm almost done. Arashi needs to be taken care of, especially if we have another hard ride ahead of us." Actually, she _was_ done, but no harm in making him stew a bit. He bit back a curse, but slouched against the doorframe.

She'd folded up the rag carefully, as if it were made of the finest silk, and placed it on the shelf next to the brushes. Swinging her quiver to her shoulder and tucking her sword into her obi, she'd stepped up to him, keeping her face carefully neutral. "Finally, bitch…" he'd grabbed her wrist and fairly jerked her out the door. She'd debated making an issue of the 'b' word, but then mentally shrugged. There were other ways of getting him back…

He was hauling her through the village and up the stairs to the small shrine that had housed the Shikon no Tama in Kikyo's day. She stumbled with the haste of his walk, and nearly twisted her ankle…saved by the combat boots again. He didn't break his stride, but dropped her hand. She'd stopped dead, and folded her arms. About ten paces on, he'd registered she was no longer at his shoulder, and turned irritably. "Fuck, bitch, what's your fucking problem?"

She'd flared angrily then. "I could ask you the same question, asshole…what is up with you? You haven't called me a bitch in weeks and now all of a sudden, twice in five minutes. Spill, dog-boy, or I'm not budging…" He'd snarled and stormed towards her, fairly murderous intent written all over him. She'd whipped out her sword and crouched, waiting, as the red and green coils slid down its length. _That_ had brought him up short. They'd faced each other down for a long moment, Kagome fighting with a brief urge to see if he could reach a low earth orbit with the sword's blast for lift. Finally, he turned away.

"C'mon, wench…Keh! Things are gonna get interesting enough anyways…" She'd sheathed the katana, hands shaking and knees weak, and followed at a careful distance. _What was up with him? Maybe he was rabid…_

They'd come to the blast crater shortly after, where Kikyo's tomb had been. She didn't really have to be told why this was bad news…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome sighed again, and shifted to her other hip. Urasue had taken the ashes and soil to cast spells with Kikyo's earthly remains. She doubted the nasty old ogress had really thought through all the aspects of resurrecting a powerful miko like Kikyo, because it sure hadn't gone as the old hag had expected.

Well, at least she'd got a decent enough kiss out of all of it…she ran a fingertip over her lips, smiling…actually, it was a damn amazing kiss, and probably her first and last from Inuyasha…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

…They'd packed up and left at first light the next day. Kaede, swathed in bandages and one arm in a sling, had waddled over to her brown gelding, named Juhi. Two villagers helped her into the saddle. Kagome manoeuvred Arashi into place at her heels. Shippo had scampered up to perch between Juhi's ears, and they were off.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Mostly so she could duck…

"He'll be along, I expect…Kagome-sama, are you well supplied with arrows?"

"Hai, Kaede-sama…both short and long range…why do you ask?"

"Practise charging them. You may find yourself up against a champion archer very soon…"

_Humph. _She_'s been out of practise for fifty years_…

Inuyasha had taken that moment to drop in, landing on Juhi's hindquarters. Kagome hoped, briefly, the gelding would rear and dump him on his ass. She felt very isolated all of a sudden, the odd one out. The rest of them seemed to all be on the same wave length, but for some reason she was being excluded. Fine, then. She'd put her mind to good use while she waited to be brought into the loop. She fell to analyzing all the possible reasons why Urasue would want Kikyo's ashes, and finally gave up because her head hurt.

Arashi bunched, and snorted softly. Inuyasha was behind her, balancing lightly on the mare's rump. He didn't sit down, and didn't even touch her shoulder. His voice was somewhat strained, she noted, but wasn't sure if it was because he was trying to make nice, or because he was in a temper.

"What are you thinking about, wench?"

"Trying to remember where that low-hanging branch is…" He ignored her.

"Why do you think Urasue wants the ashes?"

"I've given myself a headache thinking out all the possible permutations, and quite frankly, just want to curl up with a cold cloth over my eyes. What are you so concerned for? No Jewel shards involved, just your dead girlfriend…" He cursed and leapt away.

_So that was it_. When he looked at her, he saw Kikyo looking back! Kagome groaned inwardly. Lovely, just lovely. Nothing like an identical-twin ex-girlfriend to really screw things up…

They'd ridden all day, finally making camp in the early twilight. Kagome cracked the ration containers and divided them among four mess tins; she'd picked up a couple more along with a guardsman's rain cloak and a new cuirass at the Armoury. Sensei Shimano had only rolled his eyes at her story of the previous item being buried somewhere in the rubble of a building, but had produced all she'd requested that afternoon. _Honest, sir, a great big spider ate my combat armour_… She'd found a note in his thick, bold script tucked into the packaging. "Damaged armour must be presented for exchange purposes," prompting her to roll her own eyes. Damn accountants…

After eating, she'd cleaned up and made Kaede some tea. As the stars came out, she'd given up her bedroll for the old miko, taking her cloak to sit up against a handy rock, her sword against her shoulder, bow and arrows across her lap. Shippo had elected to sleep with Kaede…_figures,_ she thought sourly.

She played with an arrow, flaming it, and then trying to overlay another barrier from her sword's energy over top. The two powers combined, but it was tricky to keep them balanced evenly. Sighing, she'd scrunched her back against the rock, trying to get comfortable for what was going to be a very long night, and bowed her head, hoping for at least a light doze. Something prickled her senses; she peeked through her eyelashes. Inuyasha was watching her, his eyes again molten pools that made her stomach do funny twists.

Kagome raised her head, looking at him pointedly. "What!" He'd crooked a finger at her. She'd looked back, puzzled at the obvious summons, and frowningly shook her head. He'd pulled her to her feet a split second after that, his face only scant inches from hers. She'd jerked back, glaring. "What is your problem?" she'd hissed. He'd responded by scooping her up and carrying her around the small hill behind their camp, until they were alone in the moonlight.

He'd set her on her feet, but not let go of her. He seemed awfully intent on something. She'd nervously wet her lips, trying to decide between the sword and the 'sit' command, and wondering again, what the_ hell_ was going on?

"Inuyasha…?" He was starting to really worry her, what with his laser-intensity focus on her face, and his silence. She decided to test her theory. "You've been looking at me weirdly ever since we saw Urasue…that is, when you're not ignoring me all together. Does it…bother you how much I look like Kikyo?"

He stopped a minute examination of her lips to meet her eyes. She swallowed hard and ploughed on; those eyes made her knees go weak. "Do you...hate me for it?" _Might as well be damned for a sheep as a lamb_…

"You've got it all wrong, Kagome…" his voice was incredibly warm and rich. One arm circled her waist; her chin was captured between his fingers and her face tilted up to his. She was frozen, watching his lips come closer, and then he was kissing her softly, deeply and passionately. A tremour ran through her; she slipped her arms up around his neck, and twisted her hands in his hair, kissing him back with as much intensity as she could muster. The hand touching her face migrated to her back, and she was gathered as close to him as possible. Their hearts thumped out of sync for two beats, then paused, and began pounding together. A deep purr? growl? began deep in his chest, and the vibrations rumbling through her body had her moaning into his mouth. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside; she gasped at the sensation, and then participated with enthusiasm, moulding herself to him.

They'd broken for air, both gasping slightly. He'd then pressed tiny kisses all over her face; across her brow, down her nose, along her jaw. She was trembling, especially when his claws found bare skin along her arms and across her shoulders. The buckle over her left shoulder popped open; he slid the strap of her sport bra down, and curved her backward so he could kiss the scar from the Shikon no Tama. His mouth traveled to the side of her neck, and paused there, his breath raising goose bumps all over her. He'd slowly nibbled up her neck to her earlobe, and then traced the shell edge with his tongue. She honestly thought she might faint from the sensations, but then noticed she could reach the divot at the centre of his collarbone, and began kissing her way up his neck, at the same time sliding her hands upward until she found the base of his ears.

He groaned, clutching her all the more tightly, his hands sliding down her backside to press her pelvis more closely into his. She gulped, feeling the unmistakeable masculine appendage rigid against her belly, and suddenly wondering if _this_ was what it was all about? She'd teased him about being in heat…maybe he was? But was it for her…or for Kikyo?...Damn, things were going to be complicated…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome huffed, and flopped over the side of the tub, reaching for the bucket of cold water to dump a ladleful over her head. She was warmed up from the water and the memories, that was sure…the next bit hurt too much to think about, but there it was…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

He'd been surprised, to say the least, when she'd broken away from him, straightening her armour and snapping her shoulder guard back into place. She'd started to walk away, back to the fire, when he'd caught her by the hand…sword arm, she noticed…and spun her back to face him.

"Kagome…?" His voice had sent thrills through her again. She didn't dare meet his eyes, because she knew she'd be lost again, and he could do whatever he wanted to her with her eager assistance. She splayed her hand across his chest, feeling his heart beat, and took a deep breath.

"I really, really enjoyed your kisses, Inuyasha, and I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime soon…but only when I'm sure that I'm the one being kissed, not Kikyo." He'd stood stock-still for a moment, then dropped her hand like it had burned him, and he'd backed away, a thundercloud gathering on his brow. With an impressively evocative oath, he'd shot away, and hadn't come near her since.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The bath seemed even hotter than when she started, Kagome thought. Probably she'd unintentionally increased the temperature with her memories inflaming her aura. She smiled wryly. Inuyasha could sure get her all hot and bothered, and he didn't even have to be there...Sighing, she stood up to rinse off.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

It sure hurt when one of her souls had bunked off to fill Kikyo's empty shell, thanks to Inuyasha speaking the miko's name out loud. It felt like what she imagined having one's bowels removed in some medieval torture was like…a sharp ripping pain accompanied by an acute feeling of nausea. She hadn't been so far gone that she didn't notice several other glowing globes, which had circled her lazily, and then dived back inside her. The soul Kikyo took actually had split in half, the larger part returning to her, and the smaller remaining with the original owner.

She'd wished for more strength, when Kikyo had tried to kill Inuyasha after dissolving Urasue into ash, but that goop had done its work all too well. After that, she'd been fussed over by Kaede as she wobbled out of the cistern, but the hanyou had said nothing, not even when he had ferried her across the chasm on his back and plopped her against a handy tree before turning to go back for Kaede. Arashi had nuzzled her cheek, licking off the traces of the liquid, and Shippo had hugged her tightly all the way back to the village, not moving from her side significantly for two whole days…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

…which is how she got here, alone in a bathtub, trying to clean herself and her mind; which one being easier, she wasn't too sure.

Then, from down the hall, she heard the door to her bedroom open and close. Kagome tensed, listening hard. That wasn't Sota's gait, nor her grandfather's. With a sinking sensation, she knew _exactly_ who was now standing outside the bathroom door. _Damn hanyou._

"Kagome?" His voice was slightly muffled. "We need to talk…right now!"

"No way, dog-boy! You'll just have to wait…"

"Keh! Why not, wench?"

"Because…" she cast about for a reason, and grabbed a completely inane one. "…because I'm naked, you're not, and you don't need any extra advantages…" She winced. _If that didn't sound like a come-on_…

"Well, why didn't you say so…I can fix that…"

She froze at the momentary image of her mother coming across a buck-naked hanyou in her hallway, and instantly relented. "Okay, okay…you can come in, dammit…give me a sec…" She twisted and snagged a towel off the hook, and draped it around herself, then sat down in the tub again, just as the door opened, and a half-naked half-demon strolled in.

Yikes.

_Damn_.

Like I needed the temperature to go up any higher in here…

He had his haori and juban slung over one shoulder, and his hakama were slung perilously low on his hips, giving her a full frontal view of the muscles defining his girdle and his abdominals. She knew her mouth was hanging open, but she couldn't close it and consider the question of whether his pubic hair was the same colour as his mane at the same time.

He came right up to the bathtub, dropping his clothes carelessly, and looked into the water, quirking an eyebrow. "I thought those things were to dry yourself off with…?" She bent over, drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them, managing to close her mouth and glare at him.

"S…down with your back to me…_now_…or you'll find yourself in the sub-sub-basement…" He grinned arrogantly at her, and did as he was told. Kagome closed her eyes, counting to ten, and then, when he hadn't said anything, looked his way. Some tendrils of his hair were floating in the water, and his ears were both swivelled back towards her. She couldn't help herself…she captured those silver strands and wound them around her fingers, then released them to make patterns in the water.

"Where do we go from here, Kagome?"

His voice was that same low, thrilling rumble that made her knees weak just hearing it. _Dammit, and the bastard knew it, too_. She needed to bring things back under control, or she'd be dragging him into the tub with her as her personal watercraft. She wondered, absently, if the dye of his hakama would run in hot water…

"I've been trying and trying to piece together the two versions of the same story that you and Kikyo both told, and quite frankly, there are too many things out of whack for them to jive." She noted he sat up a little straighter, his ears rigid; she kept twirling his hair. "She says she brought the Jewel with her that day to give to you, that she was attacked and the Jewel taken from her. You say you were shot at first, then you wrecked the shrine, and the Jewel was in your hand at the moment she pinned you to the Goshinboku. I'm really having trouble with the timeline. How could she have it up in the meadow, but it was back in the shrine when you took it? Something really doesn't make sense…"

He turned around slowly, his amber eyes locking onto hers, his voice hushed. "Who do you believe?"

"Well, duh…you, of course…mmmmmph!"

She was yanked to the side of the tub and crushed against his chest, his mouth capturing hers. The soaked towel was pulled away from her, and then she was lifted with him as he stood up. Keeping her locked against him with one arm across her back, and one hand cupping her bottom, parting her legs around his waist, he lowered them both to the floor, laying her on his discarded clothing. His hands slid up her back to cradle her shoulder blades; his tongue was sensuously playing with hers. She was utterly aware of the fact that only a layer of fire-rat fur was between her and getting to know Inuyasha a whole lot better.

_Omigod. _

Is he going to…are we going to…oooohhh…

Gentle pelvic thrusts were pushing her hips into the floor, and she could feel every nerve ending screaming for closer contact. It was hard to think; his deep kisses were making her mind go all fuzzy, dissolving in a haze of lust. She was dimly aware that one hand was withdrawn from her back, and that his weight had shifted to one side. He was obviously undoing his hakama, and having trouble, because he withdrew his other hand and sat back on his heels to tackle the difficulty with opposable claws.

Kagome lay still for a moment, then using her arms, pushed herself away from him, skidded across the slick floor onto her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. He looked at her, bemused, as his hakama dropped off his hips to pool around his knees. She was frozen at the sight of his erection; not only was it a fine example of the type, she was fairly sure, but yes, his pubic hair was as silvery as that on his head.

_Andthat 'sword' doesn't look like a dud, either_…

Inuyasha stretched out his arms, reaching for her. She scooted farther away, finally being able to speak. "What do you take me for?" she gasped, wincing at the implication he thought she might be a loose woman. She was unprepared for his rejoinder, delivered with an arched eyebrow and a positively devilish grin.

"I'll take you for my mate, with any luck…"

**A/N**: a lemon-scented cliffie, in homage to Nokomarie the Snake's Dogs in Tokyo!


	11. Drenchings

**Disclaimer:** It ought to be illegal to have this much fun with someone else's creations…oh, it is?…well, thanks for your generosity in sharing, Rumiko Takahashi!

**A/N**: Sorry to leave you hanging, gang giggles evilly but I went camping with my personal horde of demon-spawn for a few days. Took along pen and paper, so have a few chapters lined up…but ya gotta wait until my boss-sama is finished with me…

Again, parts of this chapter are definitely not for the under 17 crowd…don't want anybody or their parental units flaming me because they got corrupted accidentally by my purple prose…

Citrus alert, and of course, the usual OOC…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Eleven: Drenchings**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

Inuyasha stretched out his arms, reaching for her. She scooted farther away, finally being able to speak. "What do you take me for?" she gasped, wincing at the implication he thought she might be a loose woman. She was unprepared for his rejoinder, delivered with an arched eyebrow and a positively devilish grin.

"I'll take you for my mate, with any luck…"

Kicking off the hakama, he pounced. They ended up in a similar position to before, except her back was now against the wall because she was straddling his thighs, and he was nibbling her breasts. His erection was poking her in the belly; she had to fight the impulse to reach down and push it away from her, in case her hand disobeyed her and decided to make friends with it. Her head was whirling; he was purring, and her whole body wanted to wrap itself around him and hold on fiercely for whatever ride was in store. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and pressed her forehead between his ears, trying very hard to stop her hips from writhing rhythmically against him.

I have to get a _grip_!

_There's lots of choices for handholds…I recommend the biceps, actually_…

His ears were perked straight up in front of her eyes, as his lips and tongue were working their way across her chest. She inhaled sharply as he found a particularly sensitive spot. Gods, she wanted this…wanted him…but who was in his mind? Her or Kikyo? _Damn_. She had to know before this went any farther…

"Inuyasha…"

"Hmmm?"

"Who are you holding in your arms right now?" His head came up, eyes dark as aged honey. He looked quizzical.

"You."

She bit her lip. He elaborated.

"Glossy dark hair, beautiful twilight-grey eyes, a body to drive a demon insane…Kagome, who wears combat boots, swings a pretty mean sword and makes my knees weak just thinking about her…You."

She flushed prettily, but he could sense something else was on her mind. Carefully he lifted her and swung her legs from around him, and brought her into his lap. He cuddled her against him; she was suddenly consumed with worrying about where to put her hands…his erection was now rammed up against her hip, so her lap was out of the question. She laid one hand carefully along her outer thigh, and folded the other across her chest. His hands were also in neutral territory, but she couldn't have escaped if she'd tried.

_Like you were going to, anyways._

"What's the matter, _koishii_?" She inhaled sharply at his use of the endearment, and then felt her stomach flip over. He was really knocking her support pins out from under her. She turned her face into his chest, was momentarily distracted by velvety skin covering rock-hard muscles, but tried to sound nonchalant.

"I'm just vain enough to want to make sure that the name you scream will be mine…"

He tensed, then wrapped her even tighter in his arms. "Keh! As if I'd ever mistake you for her…your scent is much nicer, for one thing…why is this bothering you, Kagome? Don't you trust me? The bitch has tried to kill me twice so far…"

She sighed, and slipping a hand free, started playing with a few strands of his hair that were trailing across her thighs. "When I was in second year at the Academy, I started dating an upperclassman. We went out a few times, and then his ex-girlfriend got wind of it…I was dumped like a hot potato, to say the least. I know the pull that familiarity has over the new, especially if there is sex involved…"

He said nothing, raising goose bumps along her arm with his claws.

"The worst of it all was the humiliation…Sensei Yashita gave me the worst dressing-down I have ever received, before or since…._hunh_?" A deep, primal growl was emanating from his chest, and all of him had gone rigid.

"This asshole Yashita _undressed_ you…?"

She couldn't help herself; she giggled. He didn't relax.

"No, you silly, clothes have nothing to do with it…what I mean is, I got into a lot of official trouble over it, that's all."

His hand slid up to the nape of her neck, and he tugged back a fistful of hair, until he could look into her eyes. What he might and might not have said, or might and might not have done at that moment sprouted wings and flew out the window at the sound of a voice.

"Kagome, dear, are you all right in there?"

They froze. "_Please_ tell me you locked the door…" she whispered.

"…the door locks?"

_Oh shit_.

"Kagome…I'm coming in!"

"No, mom, I'm okay, really…it's all right…don't come in!"

Inuyasha swung her across the room and sat her in the tub with barely a splash. He grabbed his clothes and wedged himself against the wall behind the door, and not a moment too soon. The door flew open, and Mrs. Higurashi stood there, motherly concern writ large all over her. Kagome tried to smile innocently, even though she knew her face was rivalling a tomato. She was also trying not to look at Inuyasha, who was smirking wider than she'd ever seen, separated from her mother by only an inch or so of wood.

"Dear, you'd better come out of that tub now…you're awfully flushed, and too much heat isn't good for you, you know."

"Yes, mom…" Her mother noticed the soaking wet towel on the floor and started towards it. "No, mom…I'm using that…I'll take care of it…really, I'm fine…could you make me something cool to drink? I think I'm a bit dehydrated…"

"Oh, yes, dear, of course! You come down when you're done…" Kagome dropped her head onto her knees the second the door closed, thanking whichever gods, demons or fates happened to be listening for their narrow escape. She felt a hand stroke the length of her hair; then she was lifted out of the water and stood upright. A grinning hanyou beamed down on her.

"Keh! Too much excitement like this could give us heart failure or something…hmmm, you don't look pruney enough to play the dehydrated card." She pulled together the shredded remnants of her dignity, and wrapped a dry towel around herself, then reached to drain the water. He twisted the water out of the towel for her, and she hung it over the shower.

"Are you going to pop out my bedroom window and swagger in the front door to join us? Actually, you'd better not…you're looking a little too pleased with yourself…" He kissed her quickly, and allowed her to precede him into the hallway. She paused, warily listening for any more possible surprises, and they scuttled down the hall to her room, Inuyasha closing the door behind them.

Kagome rooted around in her closet to find a yukata to wear over her sleep tank and shorts, and then hesitated to drop the towel in front of her 'roommate'. _What the hell…he's seen more of me today than anybody except my doctor_… She quickly pulled up the shorts, and yanked the tank over her head. She heard a soft chuckle, and turned around to see Inuyasha mostly dressed, but with the front of his juban and haori hanging open, nicely framing his muscled torso. He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I'm having a little trouble doing up these ties…could you help?"

"Nice puppy eyes…if I come over there, we both know we won't leave this room for a while…and the lock's broken, dog-boy, so no such luck." He hopped up on the windowsill then, and grinned over his shoulder at her.

"Catch you later, _koi_…" and was gone. She was left to compose herself as best she could, trot downstairs to sit at the kitchen table with her mother, drink cooled green tea, and try very hard to look really innocent. In reality, she was replaying the whole steamy scene in her head.

Would she have had enough nerve to actually do the deed with Inuyasha?

Then she realized that he hadn't really answered her question about who he was going to bed_ inside _his head. Yes, he had answered correctly as to who was in his arms at the moment, but she really had to wonder…and what, exactly, did he mean by that 'take you for my mate' comment? As usual with the hanyou, more questions and no answers.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

"Kaaagoomeee!"

"Yes, Shippo?"

"How do ya like me now?" She left off plaiting Arashi's mane, and turned in her saddle to carefully study the transformed kitsune bobbing along shoulder-height beside her.

"Ummm… I don't think eggplants are supposed to fly, Shippo…"

"I'm not an eggplant! I'm…oh, how did I turn purple? Gotta work on it some more…" The kitsune transformed with a 'pop', landing behind her on Arashi's rump. He continued to mutter, but she didn't turn around as he went 'pop' a few more times. '_Pop' goes the kitsune_… His transformations were quite good, actually, and they kept him out of Inuyasha's way.

She watched the half-demon, striding ahead of them with his predator's grace, ears flickering constantly. He'd easily detected the wariness in her when she'd come back through the well, fully armoured and as business-like as she could manage. She needed to keep a hanyou-free perimeter around herself, or who knows what might happen?

_You'd have a big silly grin on your face_…

And not be able to ride Arashi for a week? Don't think so…

_You could ride him instead…_

Gaah…that was a visual I didn't need…you're _so_ not helping.

_Spoilsport_…

Kagome went rigid, something pinging on her conciousness…a Jewel shard, coming up fast. "Inuyasha! Incoming shard at two o'clock!" She whipped out her bow and arrow, and backed Arashi up, so she had a better angle of fire. Inuyasha grunted, and pulled out the Tetsusaiga, which transformed instantly. He then took off running in the opposite direction…she mentally rolled her eyes. She'd drawn him a picture of a clock face and everything, but he still wasn't getting it. Oh well, made it less likely she'd hit him when the critter showed itself…

It was an enormous snake youkai, green scales gleaming in the afternoon light, forked tongue the length of a tall man flicking in and out hypnotically as it scented the air for its prey. Its brilliant yellow eyes with their foot-long vertical slits glittered unblinkingly, the head bobbing sinuously as it reared up at the edge of the clearing. The Jewel shard glowed softly in the shadows of its throat, right at the level of its jaw hinge.

Kagome flared two long-range arrows, letting them go just as Arashi shied violently. The arrows went wide of the slithering target, which hissed nastily as it advanced. "Shippo…stay with Arashi!" She glimpsed the wide-eyed kit clinging to the mare's tail disappearing into the underbrush, as she herself used the opposing energy of the mare's jump to launch into a tuck and roll to the side. She dropped to one knee, flaring and firing three short-range bolts in quick succession, which only slowed the youkai slightly instead of disintegrating it wholly. _Damn! Did it have more than one shard_…?

Then it was on her, and she dove away from the strike, rolling, and coming up with Fenikkusuken in her hand. Shouting, she slashed at the coil nearest her, and rolled away again as the head twisted and came back at her. Each of those fangs was as long as her sword, and dripping some kind of poison. She wondered, briefly, as she lined up her next attack, why the katana didn't produce the same blast effect on regular youkai as it did on Inuyasha…and where the hell _was_ the hanyou, anyways?

Kagome jumped, and ran over a couple of coils so that she was behind the head, hacking and slashing the whole way. A spatter of black blood struck her across the face, momentarily blinding her. When she smeared her eyes clear, the snake-youkai's open, hissing mouth filled her visual field. With a scream, she brought her sword up vertically, and charged, hoping to slice the thing in half before it bit down, or at least prop its mouth open to buy her some time to fire a bolt down its throat.

"_Tetsusaiga_!" She heard the now-familiar battle cry, and was conscious of a blast of wind slicing alongside of her…she was covered in warm, wet, viscous _something_…and then there was open sky above her. Stunned, she stood in between the neatly sliced smoking and quivering halves of the snake youkai's head and body. Inuyasha landed beside her, sheathing Tetsusaiga. He looked her over, and then abruptly brought his sleeve up to cover his nose and mouth, coughing. "Gods, you reek, Kagome!"

"I thought you liked my scent…nice sword-work there, dog-boy…what the hell took you so long?" His eyes were watering, and he was gagging too much to answer, so he merely flapped his sleeves helplessly at her and bounced over the youkai's body to escape into fresh air. Sighing, Kagome bent to the task of locating and digging out the Jewel shard in the snake's throat, and then managed to find no less than three others scattered throughout its length. It dissolved in a lingering hiss, the ash vanishing into the grass. If it weren't for the ground churned up by its coils and the stink left by its blood, it was as if it had never been…

She was thoroughly covered in sticky, drying gore by the time she heaved herself to the base of a tree to flop in a congealing heap. _Ugh._ Her hair was saturated, and stuck to her arms and back. A disgusted noise from somewhere above her caused her to roll over and look up. Inuyasha was holding his nose again, and glaring over the branch at her. She smirked, and held out her arms wide.

"C'mon, dog-boy, wouldn't you like a kiss? How 'bout a nice big hug?" He was priming himself for a comeback, when he was interrupted by Shippo and Arashi edging warily into the clearing. Shippo immediately grabbed his nose, but she forgave him the instant he opened his mouth.

"I found a hot spring over there…"

"All right! Lead me to it, my absolutely favourite demon in the whole Sengoku Jidai!" He removed his hand from his nose to stick out his tongue and smirk at Inuyasha, but hastily grabbed it again when she bounded past him, trailing a delightful cloud of eau d'youkai-guts behind her.

The hot spring had a decent run-off into a larger creek, so she didn't bother to strip off anything, just splashed right into the creek to hose off. She lay in the heated run-off channel until everything stuck to her melted off and flowed away downstream. Thoroughly waterlogged, she squelched her way back up the bank, and began dumping water out of her quiver, unstringing the bow and laying the arrows out to dry, pouring a surprising amount of water out of Fenikkusuken's narrow sheathe. She then rummaged around in the saddlebags for a dry cloth to wipe down the blade.

Inuyasha and Shippo sat and watched her with interest, but didn't offer to get involved. The boots came off next, and were rinsed out in the hot spring and propped upside down to drain. Gauntlets and armour were swished around and joined the boots. Then Kagome gasped, and made as if to grab something she dropped into the pool. Shippo was by her side in an instant, hanging over the rocks at the edge, his bushy tail vibrating with interest.

"What didja drop, Kagome? Was it important? It wasn't the Jewel shards, was it? Can you reach…glurp!" She whacked him firmly on his upturned butt, knocking him into the spring, and jumped in after him. He came up squealing, and an all-out water fight ensued, with much yelling and laughing. Then they both paused, looked at each other with evil grins, then at a still-dry Inuyasha. He caught their drift just a little too late.

"Don't you morons even _think_ it…gaaaaaah!" He was completely drenched by a kitsune magic-assisted wave. The two conspirators in the hot spring retreated, chortling, to the other side to savour their victory. The cursing hanyou was _not_ amused, and let out a stream of invective that had them giggling insanely. He wrung out his hair, flipping it back over his shoulder and settled down to glare malevolently at them, just daring them to try something else.

Kagome smirked, and swam over to the side closest to him, but just out of reach. She wriggled around and then dropped her shorts over the rocks. More squirming and her bra came over the side, too, and then she swam back across, her dark hair streaming behind her, her nicely rounded backside clearly visible. Inuyasha gulped and swore quietly.

She's damned infuriating…

_Give her some space…I think you scared her the other day_…

Scared her? How?

_Oh, maybe by inviting yourself in when you knew she'd be naked? _

She's naked right now…

_sighs Let's just say your wooing technique needs a little work, hot stuff._

Keh…

_She's not Kikyo_…

No freakin' kidding! How do I prove that to her?

_Give her some time…it'll work out_.

Okay, she has until tomorrow…

_sighs heavilyYou really don't get it, do you?_

What? I know I'm not getting anything out of her…

Shippo hopped out of the hot spring, and scampered around the pool. He started pulling off his sopping clothes and wringing them out. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Kagome was out of hearing range, he smirked up at the hanyou. "Pays to be little and cute if you want to get naked with a girl…c'mon, Inuyasha, loosen up! Kagome won't care if you join us…"

Inuyasha grabbed the kit's brush, and hauled him upside down to stare at him eyeball to eyeball. "Keh! I've been a lot closer to Kagome that you could ever imagine, brat…_without_ an audience…you watch yourself. I'm staying out because somebody has to stand guard over you two idiots…" A sharp gasping sound was caught simultaneously by both pairs of ears, and both sets of eyes shot to the pool.

Kagome had vanished, a trail of bubbles her only trace.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

She had been sitting happily against the rocks on the far side of the pool, eyes closed. This was almost as good as the tub at home…now, if only a certain silver-haired inu-youkai would join her…oops. Shippo didn't need to be quite that enlightened just yet, and to be perfectly honest, she still hadn't really sorted out her feelings for the hanyou.

_He turns you on_…

I just can't shake this feeling that he's only using me as a Kikyo-substitute

_That's not what he said_…

I know, I know…I just don't know what to do…

_Trust your heart_.

It's my heart that's in danger as well as my body…

Something brushed softly against her leg, like a bit of floating vegetation. She didn't think anything of it, and shifted herself against the rock to a more comfortable position. The light tickling sensation came again, and she moved to brush it away. Silken bands twisted around her wrist and ankle, and she barely had time to draw a breath before she was dragged under.

She fought desperately, but she was being pulled down so quickly, that her barrier was trailing out behind her instead of projecting forward. She couldn't see from the force of the water rushing past her face, but at one point she thought she caught a glimpse of a large, dark cavernous mouth opening before her, lined with row upon row of needle-sharp teeth. Her mind wanted to scream, but she knew she was running out of time and air.

Her headlong rush was slowed when a metal-tipped shaft of wood…a spear?...slammed into the bottom in front of her, going right through the dark mass of the oni's body, which glowed blue for a moment before collapsing upon itself. At almost the same moment, a clawed hand reached across her and grabbed her shoulder, hauling her back up to the surface.

Inuyasha dragged the half-drowned girl up against his chest and held her there, his own heart thudding against her back. Kagome clung weakly to his arm, head bowed as she sucked in as much air as she could to feed her tortured lungs. She heard Inuyasha's low growl behind her, as he addressed someone in front of her.

"Whoever you are, thanks…I can take it from here…"

Kagome raised her eyes and met a pair of friendly violet ones. Blinking, she registered dark robes of black and purple, an interestingly topped staff that jingled softly, and a kindly expression on his youthful, handsome face…her rescuer was a Buddhist monk?

"Th-thank you, houshi-san…" She trailed off, noticing two things. One, that Inuyasha's hanging sleeve effectively protected the monk from a full frontal of her naked body, and two, that the Tetsusaiga didn't transform to its usual scruffy state until it heard her voice. Inuyasha started backing away from the monk slowly, gripping her firmly. The monk paused, watching them, a bemused smile on his face, then turned and sloshed out the far side of the hot spring.

Inuyasha scooped her up and carried her to dry land, where he first wrapped her in her cloak, and then held her in his lap. She snuggled close to his chest, and he started carefully combing through her hair, working out the knots with his claws, and softly purring. Shippo crept up to them, and gently patted her arm through the cloak. Kagome smiled at him, and then he was hugging her tight, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh, Kagome…I th-thought you w-were…g-g-gone…!" She couldn't get an arm loose to pat his back, but she was surprised to see Inuyasha's hand doing the job for her. Kagome tilted her head back and kissed his jaw, and then bent to lean her cheek against Shippo's hair.

"Keh! What in all the hells woke that…_thing_…up?" Kagome thought for a moment, then slowly spoke.

"I'll bet it was the combination of the blood scent and the presence of the Jewel shards. We have quite a few in my cuirass…" Inuyasha moved irritably.

"These shards are more of a curse than anything…C'mon, Shippo, quit blubbering, and let's build a fire for Kagome. We might as well stay here for the night."

The two demons bustled around while Kagome snuggled into her cloak. A fire was soon crackling brightly, and Shippo started in on food preparation. Inuyasha brought her gear closer to the fire, and as soon as her bra and shorts were dry, formed a screen with his body and wide sleeves so she could get dressed. She dug out and pulled on her fleeces, and then, feeling much more cheerful, sat next to the hanyou at the fireside. Fairly soon, she and Shippo were engaged in a ramen-slurping contest that ended with the kitsune rolling on the ground in hysterics, a noodle trailing out his nose…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Very early the next morning, Kagome awoke in the pre-dawn darkness with the sense that something was amiss. She heard Arashi whinny suddenly, and shift her feet, but she attributed that to the surroundings…probably a bat had swooped too close. Then she became aware of gentle breathing next to her ear, and a comforting red-clad arm around her. _Inuyasha_…she wriggled backwards until she came into full contact with his body, and then relaxed against him, sighing happily. The arm tightened, her hair was kissed, and she fell back asleep. _I really need to make a decision about me and dog-boy_…was her last semi-concious thought.

At daybreak, Shippo was up first, very self-importantly readying things for breakfast. Kagome grinned from the protective circle of Inuyasha's arms.

"You're hired, Shippo…I wouldn't mind giving up KP duty to you!"

"You and Inuyasha stay put…I'll fix everything!"

Inuyasha sat her up with him, hugging her tightly to his chest after they had rearranged their legs. His voice was low in her ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "You gave me quite a turn there, _koishii_…thought I'd lost you…"

"Can't get rid of me that easy, dog-boy…I had a better chance of drowning in that snake blood…" She shuddered at the memory, and he did, too. "Hey, what _did_ take you so long to slice that thing, anyways? Last I saw of you, you were high-tailing it in the opposite direction…" He shrugged.

"I felt the vibrations of its coils, and just went back far enough to take a run at getting over top of it…nice distraction job, by the way."

Everything was lovely, until Kagome went to collect Arashi…and the mare was gone.

"Dammit! Damn, damned, damnable!" She suddenly remembered the mare's whinny that morning, and tore around the campsite, cursing, collecting up all her weaponry and armour. Shippo and Inuyasha watched her bemusedly. The second she touched her cuirass, she knew exactly how bad it was.

"Inuyasha! The shards are gone!"

"What!" he thundered…and camp was broken with alacrity. Kagome finished buckling everything on, and then she asked the hanyou for assistance in restringing her bow. She jammed the tip into a crack in the rocks, and had him lean downwards onto it, causing the weapon to flex. She quickly notched the string into the crack, and screwed on the silver tips. _Armed and dangerous_…

Inuyasha carried the saddlebags, while Shippo found a spot on Kagome's shoulder. "Keh! Let's go track down that thieving monk…" She gasped.

"How…?" He tapped his nose.

"Could smell him on your armour…it'll be easy tracking Arashi, so let's go…"


	12. The Vortex

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, but I sure wish they all were…thanks, Takahashi-sama!

**A/N**: What? You thought Inuyasha was going to bed Kagome just like that? She may be twenty, but she ain't easy, boys & girls…of course, there's more angst to come!

The usual OOC alert and some _very _coarse language…you were warned!

MediaMiner is still messing up the reviews…have sent another polite email to the webmaster and am clutching my lucky rabbit's foot…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Twelve: Into The Vortex**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

Inuyasha carried the saddlebags, while Shippo found a spot on Kagome's shoulder. "Keh! Let's go track down that thieving monk…" She gasped.

"How…?" He tapped his nose.

"Could smell him on your armour…it'll be easy tracking Arashi, so let's go…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Barely an hour later, Inuyasha was growing impatient with the pace. He growled, and went down on one knee in front of Kagome.

"Get on, wench…we won't catch the bastard until next week at this rate…" She hesitated a moment, before gingerly approaching and carefully collapsing against his back. Shippo clambered onto his shoulder, and took a firm grip on the hanyou's haori. With a grunt, he gripped Kagome's thighs, and humped them all upright. She yipped and grabbed a handful of hair, receiving a growl in response.

Then they were running so fast, the trees were blurred into a smear of green. The hanyou occasionally went airborne to avoid dips in the road, but she knew this wasn't the hell-bent urgency of their chase after the crow-youkai all those weeks ago. He was stopping to sniff the air every time they landed. He adjusted his grip on her every so often, usually to scoot her higher on his back. She tried to help by gripping his hips like he was her motorcycle, or Arashi, and things went smoother after that. She couldn't remember feeling so awkward before…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

They arrived on the outskirts of a prosperous town by midday. Shippo and Kagome slid off, and Inuyasha started doing a passable imitation of a bloodhound, snuffling along on all fours. "He went this way…" The townspeople were giving them the hairy eyeball by this time. Kagome put her shoulders back and rose to her full height, then started doing a strut that any cadet would have recognized instantly as Lord Kogashu's 'lookin' for trouble' walk…and the signal to get the hell out of his way. It had a similar effect on the watchers, because they gave the trio a wide berth.

"There she is!" Kagome followed the hanyou's pointing claw to see Arashi tethered outside a teahouse, and not a particularly elegant one at that.

"Arashi!" The grey mare whinnied and pawed the ground, tossing her head to try and pull her reins loose. Kagome ran to her, and rubbed her forehead, talking soothingly to her while the mare bunted her enthusiastically, reaching to nibble her armoured skirt and her obi. "There's my good girl…did that bad monk take you away from me? Inuyasha's going to spank him for you…" The saddlebags were thrown across the mare's back, and then the hanyou took her elbow and tugged her away from the animal.

"C'mon, you can kiss her later…"

"She doesn't kiss as nicely as you do, though…" she murmured back, eyes downcast. He blinked, then grabbed a grinning Shippo, and tossed him onto Arashi's back.

"Stay there, runt, and guard our stuff…" then hauled Kagome bodily through the ornately-carved door.

Inside, the entrance corridor was darkened, and Kagome could hear women's voices tinkling in laughter, and deeper men's voices answering as they edged past each room, doors firmly closed. Snatches of music came from farther inside the building, and Inuyasha guided them that way, his hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

Outside a broad sliding door, she could hear many women giggling, flirting and squealing, with a single male voice rising amongst them all. She looked enquiringly at the hanyou; he nodded, a predatory gleam beginning to shine in his glowing golden eyes. "I'm going straight for the monk, Kagome…he probably has the shards on him…" She grabbed a fistful of fire-rat, and pulled his face down to hers until they were nose-to-nose.

"Do…not…kill…him! He saved my life, remember? That would be incredibly bad karma to repay him that way…I mean it, Inuyasha! Damage him as much as you like for stealing the shards, but no death or dismemberment…got it?" He showed his fangs.

"Suits me…do you want to take a whack at him for swiping Arashi?" She let him go, considering.

"No…let's do this and get it over with…" She nocked a bolt, and took up a position to the right of the door. When Inuyasha slammed it open, she leapt into the room, bellowing, "Freeze! Nobody move!" The twittering women instantly fell silent, painted faces artificially pale, eyebrows non-existent, front teeth stylishly blackened. Kagome blinked.

_Lovely looking ladies_…

Who _wouldn't_ want to spend an afternoon bedding one of those? Ick…

Inuyasha flew past her, snarling, claws outstretched for the monk, who was rising to his feet, apparently taking this all in stride. He neatly sidestepped the hanyou, and raising his staff almost casually, dealt him a resounding blow across the back that sent Inuyasha over the railings into the teahouse garden. A splash indicated that the carp were being disturbed. The monk strolled across the room, right up to Kagome's arrowtip. He smiled disarmingly.

"We meet again, sama…you are quite recovered from your ordeal?" Kagome made sure the bolt was centred on his chest. Her voice was grim.

"Hand over the Jewel shards, houshi…it would be a pity to ruin the décor with your blood…" His smile became solemn.

"It would truly be a pity, sama, but I'm afraid I must decline…" She was watching the staff, but missed the shift in his weight. He kicked her legs out from under her, and dashed out the door as she crashed to the floor, swearing volubly. She'd have a hell of a bruise…Shippo flew in the door, tripping over her, as a damp Inuyasha bounced over the railing and halfway into the room. The teahouse ladies fluttered against the carved screens as he stomped past, leaving a wet trail across the tatami mats.

"Kagome…Inuyasha…he took off on foot…toward the market!" Inuyasha pulled her up, and steadied her while she tested the leg, wincing. The reinforced boots had probably saved her a cracked bone, at the very least. She grinned tightly at the hanyou.

"Okay, _now _I'm pissed off…sic 'em, dog-boy!" They burst out into the street, and tore off in the direction the kitsune indicated. They spotted their quarry dodging behind a market stall.

"He's trying to throw me off his scent…Kagome, head to the left. We'll cut him off. Don't let him hit you again…or I might have to kill him." She smiled grimly and unsheathed her sword.

"Forget it, dog-boy…he owes me for that one, and I aim to collect…" They separated, and began moving cautiously around the perimeter of the market. Kagome hadn't stalked anything for a while, but she was on high alert as she slid among the bustling stall keepers and their customers. She was spared no few startled glances, but her sword convinced most to stay clear of this keen-eyed female samurai who was very intent on something.

A triumphant yell from the opposite side of the market told her that Inuyasha had flushed their prey. She dashed towards the sound and the tell-tale presence of Jewel shards, leaping over piled baskets and stacked fruit, dodging boys carrying long wooden trays of steamed buns on their heads. She heard the clash of steel, and sped up, vaulting over a couple of startled pigs until she reached the scene.

Inuyasha stood with a transformed Tetsusaiga, facing off against the monk and his unusual staff. As soon as Kagome raced up, the hanyou and the girl stood, shoulder to shoulder, their blades pointed at the monk. He smiled gently…then took to his heels at an impressive clip, heading away from the marketplace.

"I urge you people to leave the area for your own safety!" he shouted over his shoulder. Kagome and Inuyasha pounded after him until they reached an open field just on the outskirts of town. The monk whirled around, planting his feet firmly, and began unwinding a string of prayer beads from around his right hand. "I _do_ so hate having to resort to violence…" he said sadly, but with a mocking edge.

Kagome and Inuyasha halted, and he shoved her firmly behind him. "There's something funny about this asshole…" he muttered. Then the monk tore off the beads and pointed his hand, palm out, directly at them.

"Vortex!" he shouted, but his voice was nearly lost in a roar of wind. Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's shoulder as rocks, melons, chickens, leaves and roof tiles sailed over and past them, all being sucked into a mysterious black hole in the centre of the monk's palm. Inuyasha drove the Tetsusaiga into the ground and held on. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his back. She peered over his shoulder when the monk started shouting.

"Give up, demon…you cannot resist the power of my Vortex for very long…"

"Keh! My Tetsusaiga will be happy to remove that problem for you…" As Inuyasha said this, a crack opened up in the ground in front of his blade, and he felt the Tetsusaiga shift forward. _Damn, can't hold much longer_…

Kagome felt the hanyou's heart rate accelerate in her own chest. Ever since that moonlight kiss, when their hearts had synchronized, she could map every beat of his. She remembered that the monk had warned people, present company excluded, of course, to clear the area. _Maybe_… In a quick movement, she sheathed her blade, and stepped out from behind Inuyasha. The wind stream seized her and she was airborne instantly. "Kagome! Nooo!" She felt claws graze her arm…

The monk's eyes widened as she flew towards him, gaining impetus the closer she came. She managed to execute a mid-air somersault, so she was going in feet first. At the last second, the monk retwisted the prayer beads…and she nailed him hard in the chest with her boots, tumbling to a sprawling stop just behind him. She scrambled to her feet, and drove into the monk's chest with one knee, pinning the gloved and prayer-bead adorned hand to the ground with one hand, while she patted down his robes with the other. She located the missing shards in a fold below the knot, and stuffed them back into the pouch inside the front of her armour.

Inuyasha's hand squeezed her shoulder tightly, the claws digging into her armour. "You fucking crazy wench…you could've been killed!"

"I took a calculated risk…he saved me yesterday, and he warned all non-combatants to leave the area before he opened up that…weapon. He can't be all bad…" Inuyasha didn't even have time for a response when Kagome felt something warm slide up her skirt and firmly grip her cheek, giving it a little rub and a pat. She screeched like she'd been bitten, and leapt away, pulling out her sword and levelling it at the monk, who sat up with a rueful smile, rubbing his bruised chest.

"Forgive my cursed hand, sama…it never misses an opportunity…"

"Oh, yeah? I'm surprised you're as healthy as you appear, houshi…you're inviting death at worst, and black eyes at least…" Kagome retorted, relaxing her stance slightly.

"It is all the fault of the demon Naraku, who cursed my family line with this Vortex…shall we withdraw a ways and talk? We have something in common…the desire to collect Shikon Jewel shards; we should see if our goals are mutually agreeable…"

"Keh! I don't wanna waste time watching you like a hawk so you don't swipe the shards again…and if you touch Kagome again, you're a dead man."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome collected Arashi and Shippo from the teahouse hitching post, and headed out of town. She stopped briefly to barter a few hanks of colourful embroidery silk for some steamed buns and fruit from a couple of wary vendors, and shared it out among the group when they stopped in a clearing outside the town limits. They munched happily enough, until the monk cleared his throat.

"I am Miroku. I have had this Vortex since the age of ten, when my own father was consumed by the hole in his own palm."

"So it is a family curse? You mentioned a demon…"

"Yes, my grandfather was notable for his spiritual powers, and he battled the demon Naraku, who took on numerous guises over the years. Finally, Naraku gained the upper hand…pun fully intended. He took the form of a beautiful woman…"

"Are you sure your family curse isn't lechery?" Inuyasha snorted. Kagome poked him in the ribs, and encouraged Miroku with a smile. He looked into her eyes meaningfully.

"The men in my family are all deeply affectionate, hanyou-san…where was I? Oh, yes…Naraku took the form of a beautiful woman, and when my grandfather lowered his guard, the demon struck, cursing him with this Vortex. We are fated to either kill Naraku, or eventually die by our own hand, so to speak, which leads to my other quest…"

He dropped to his knees in front of an astonished Kagome, and took her hands in his. "Sama, would you do me the very great honour of bearing my child?" She spluttered, and Inuyasha fingered the Tetsusaiga, growling.

"Uh, thanks for the show of interest, Miroku-san, but no thanks…I'm on a quest of my own right now, and it is to recover the Shikon Jewel." He let go of her hands, but kept watching her under lowered eyelashes. He was a little too close for comfort…

"This is where our quests join, sama. Naraku also seeks the Jewel to increase his strength. His first major success was to bring about the death of the priestess who guarded the Jewel fifty years ago. My grandfather began doing battle with him around the same time. Since the recent appearance of the Jewel in shard form, he has begun acquiring them. I am also collecting them, in the hopes that he will eventually come after me, and I can attempt to destroy him. Once he is dead, the Vortex will disappear." Kagome had fixed her eyes on Inuyasha, as he digested the monk's words. She knew when his brain kicked in on the mention of the priestess, all hell would break loose. _Sure enough_…

"What was the name of this priestess he killed?" Miroku looked thoughtful.

"I only know that she had great spiritual power, and that he tricked her, probably by taking the form of someone or something she knew and trusted, as that is his favourite method of tormenting his victims." Inuyasha's heart was racing in Kagome's chest.

"You're saying that he is a shape-shifter? What form is he in now?"

"I do not know…if I did, I would have sought him out by now and faced him down myself." Kagome spoke up then.

"Inuyasha, this bridges the gap between your version and Kikyo's of the day you were pinned and she died…you were both tricked by this Naraku. You didn't betray her!" As she reached to touch his sleeve, she felt an uncomfortably familiar sensation on her backside again…and she ducked behind Inuyasha, who only grunted. The monk regarded them appraisingly.

"Excuse me…I didn't realize that you two were together…" Kagome flushed, but Inuyasha opened his mouth first, and inserted his foot up to the knee.

"Oh, we're not mated or anything like that…she's my shard detector…" he said, absently. Kagome's own heart dropped with a thud, but she rallied enough, when the monk got a certain gleam in his eye, to draw Fenikkusuken and make sure Miroku took a good look at it as she moved away from the hanyou.

"Yeah, I'm just the shard detector," she said bitterly. "Inuyasha here actually has a thing for dead women, as it happens…but I swear, houshi, if you grab my ass again, we're gonna conduct an experiment. We'll see if the Vortex reappears in your other hand, because, so help me, I'll cut that one off…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Present Day**_

Kagome furiously slammed the door of the well house open, and stormed across the courtyard. The front door nearly came off its tracks, as she flung herself into the house. Buyo and Sota fled; her mother looked up from her newspaper with a welcoming smile.

"Hello, dear…your adventures over for the week?"

"Yeah, mom…something like that…" she hesitated, and Mrs. Higurashi rose to give her a hug.

"What happened, dear? Did someone…die?"

"No, mom…Remember I mentioned that Inuyasha's old girlfriend has showed up? Well, now he's found out that their, er, breakup wasn't really his fault…"

"Oh…I see…has he decided to make things right with her?" Kagome just sniffled, her eyes filling with the tears she hadn't been able to shed for two days. "Oh, sweetie…cut him some slack…your first love is very hard to forget…"

"I know, mom…it's just that…_Inuyasha_ was my first love…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

When Kagome had finished crying all over her mom's shoulder, she felt marginally better. After changing out of her gear, bathing and dressing in some comfy sweats, she felt okay.

It's his loss…

_Are you sure? That body of his is divine…_

Oh, yeah…too bad it'll be wasted on the dead.

Her mom handed her a mug of tea and a thick, cream-coloured envelope. She took both, and sipped deeply as she turned the envelope over. The tea splattered all over the table; Mrs. Higurashi turned to see her daughter ripping open the Imperial Palace's missive, and reading rapidly, then cursing violently. She tsked mildly. Ah, well, Kagome _had_ gone to military school…

"Oh, no…I'm freakin' doomed!" Mrs. Higurashi regarded her quizzically. Kagome was frantic. It's the New Moon Festival…I'm totally, utterly doomed!" Her mother calmly twitched the thick handmade paper, surmounted by the golden chrysanthemum, out of her trembling hand. She perused it, noting the elegance of the handwritten kanji, then looked at Kagome.

"I don't quite see how this could be the death of you…"

"It's five days from now…I can't go back to the other side, or I'll never make it back in time…and Inuyasha won't take kindly to an eight-day layover."

"Well, he's just going to have to cool his jets…some time apart wouldn't hurt either… 'absence makes the heart grow fonder', dear." Kagome smiled ruefully.

"I lose on that count, too, mom…Kikyo was gone for fifty years, and he hasn't lost his affection for her…I'll only be off the scene for less than ten days."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"FuckinggoddamnfuckingsonofafuckinggoddamnsonofaBITCH!" Kagome punched the wall of her bedroom, and rocked back on her heels, cradling her hand and swearing a blue streak that would have made any drill sergeant proud.

Inuyasha unwisely chose that moment to appear on her windowsill. He'd heard the cursing and the crack of wallboard, but didn't have enough sense to make a detour and visit with her mother until the dust settled…

"What's the matter, _koishii_?" He was startled, to put it mildly, when the snarling girl launched herself at him, and he ended up gripping the windowsill tightly to prevent being forced out backwards when she punched him in the chest hard enough to rattle him. She pointed a shaking finger in his face and let him have it with both barrels

"_Do not_ _ever call me that again_," she ground out, her eyes like a frozen winter sky. "I'm just the shard detector, remember? Now that Kikyo's back, you wouldn't want her catching you using the same endearments on her reincarnation, would you!" He was open-mouthed with astonishment, and then she turned her back on him decisively.

What in all the hells…?

_She's rather feisty today, isn't she_?

Mrs. Higurashi poked her head around the doorframe. "Oh, hello, Inuyasha…Kagome, please don't be so hard on the walls…you knocked a picture down in the living room."

"Sorry, mom…but I have a crisis on my hands. My official kimono has damn well disappeared into freaking thin air!" Inuyasha cautiously eased into the room, and sat with his back to the wall under the window. Mrs. Higurashi clucked her tongue, but came in to help Kagome search through her closet. The black kidskin pants and silver haori were lined up neatly on the bed, but after a thorough search, the two women had to admit defeat. Inuyasha took a risk at drawing attention to himself.

"What did this kimono look like, wench?" Kagome ran a hand through her rumpled hair.

"It was an Imperial commission, to go with my sword. Crimson silk patterned with silver flames and black phoenixes. Floor length sleeves, and a full court train…beautiful and irreplaceable…damn, damned, damnable!"

"Keh! Seems that Armoury place can supply all kinds of stuff…why not ask them?"

"It's worth a try, dear…that Sensei Shimano is such a lovely young man; I'm sure he would try for you…" Kagome stopped in the act of pulling out her hair, considering, then jumped to her feet.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained…maybe I can find a replacement that would be acceptable…"

"Where was the last place you remember it, dear?"

"Outside the well house, on Graduation Day…where the _hell_ could it have disappeared to!" Her eye fell on the hanyou, sitting tight next to his escape route. "You still here, dog-boy? By the way, I won't be coming over for the next week or so…you and Miroku will have to hunt shards on your own until the Emperor is finished with me." Inuyasha looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Spit it out, dog-boy…"

"The new moon is coming up in seven days…"

"Duh…why do you think I have to be at the Palace? Oh, wait a sec…right…" Kagome turned to her mother. "Could Inuyasha stay here on the night of the new moon? I'll be away for two nights anyhow…I'm expected to kip at the Palace during the festival." Mrs. Higurashi smiled brilliantly at Inuyasha.

"Of course! That would be lovely, dear." He smiled back tremulously. _Great…more people who knew about his weakness_… "Come downstairs, dear…I'll make you some ramen…" Kagome started packing her scattered clothes back into the closet.

"I'll call the Armoury and set up an appointment…oh, man, I hope I don't have to 'fess up to Lord Sessaki…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The next morning, festival-minus-four, found Kagome suited up in her leathers and backing her motorcycle out of the shed. She had an eleven o'clock appointment with Lord Sessaki to go over expected protocols, and she was hoping to have solved the kimono issue so she didn't have to mention it to her austere sponsor. Ojii-chan waved goodbye as she slowly wove back and forth across the access road to warm up the engine and tires. She lifted a hand in salute, and then was gone in a scuttering of gravel.

Inuyasha hopped down from the Goshinboku, and headed for the well house. He'd sat in the tree all night, watching Kagome sleep between catching forty winks now and again, and trying to figure out why she'd attacked him.

Why did she freak out when I called her _koishii_?

_Search me ahem_

…Did I really call her the shard detector?

_Hmmmm…I seem to recall something of the sort_…

I know she's not Kikyo, and she knows she's not Kikyo…

_She seems to be rather concerned about_ _your feelings for the resurrected miko…there was that implied-necrophilia comment_…

She sure was pissed…I'm not too happy about her taking the next week off now that we know about Naraku…

_I don't think I'd mention it, if I were you_…

Keh. Like I care…

_The trouble is, you do._


	13. Lost & Found

**Disclaimer:** Definitely not mine, but it sure would be nice… thanks, Takahashi-sama!

**A/N**: First off, _domo arigato_ and a big cheery _banzai_ to all my wonderful reviewers…you people are terrific!

The 21st century Inuyasha will be known as Yashita in this chapter, just to keep everybody clear…why doesn't the SJ Inuyasha pick up on any of the demon scent in the present? Depleted-uranium-strength concealing spells, my dears…

The usual OOC alert and a bit of coarse language…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Thirteen: Lost & Found**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Present Day**_

Kagome parked in an unoccupied stall two down from Sensei Yashita's; she wasn't feeling cocky enough to tangle with him this morning. Hurrying up the stairs, she saluted the Imperial guardsmen correctly, and then headed down the ancient welter of hallways towards the Armoury. Before she went in to bat her eyelashes at Sensei Shimano, she paused in one breezeway to view the cloistered garden.

Delicate maples in all shades of green, punctuated by burgundy and wine-hued examples, stood sentinel over still reflecting ponds bordered by carefully-selected craggy chunks of granite. A meticulously raked gravel path beckoned; she left her helmet and gloves by the doorway after she calculated that she had enough time for a quick breather before tackling the Armoury.

She strolled the meandering path, pausing at the strategically-placed viewpoints to marvel at the play of shades of foliage and textures of leaves successfully disguising the fact that this garden was actually completely surrounded by the Academy on three sides and the Palace proper on the fourth. She found a shady bench to sit on, and contemplate just how much trouble she might be in.

A familiar presence slid onto the bench beside her.

"Heavy thoughts for a lovely morning?" She looked up at a lopsided smirk…and bolted upright and back five paces, bowing stiffly to Sensei Yashita, who stood up, grinning, and returned the bow. He sat back down first, and patted the bench beside him. "Rest yourself, Higurashi…you're looking a little flustered this morning…is anything the matter?"

Kagome cautiously perched on the edge of the bench, pressing her trembling hands flat onto the stone surface. She jumped when his hand covered hers, and took it between his own. "Your hands are freezing, girl…are you okay?" His warm voice, rich with concern, broke her resistance.

"I'm going to be in a lot of trouble, sensei. I seem to have misplaced my ceremonial kimono, and my first public appearance as Celestial Bodyguard is in four days…" He went very silent, contemplating something in the distance. "Do you have any advice as to how I can break this to Lord Sessaki?" He brought his golden-brown eyes back to meet hers, and smiled cheerfully.

"Don't mention it at all, Higurashi. Leave it up to me; I'll talk to Shimano…I'm sure there is a spare stashed somewhere. I'll get it to you tomorrow, all right?" Her face lit up, and she almost threw her arms around him. She stopped herself, blushing furiously. He grinned.

"Thank you so much, sir…how can I repay you?" His grin became wider; he looked around conspiratorially, and brought his lips to near-touching distance of her ear.

"How about when I drop off the kimono, you join me for dinner?" She inhaled sharply. His hand was stroking hers gently; then he turned it over and brought it up to his lips, kissing her palm.

"I-I think I could manage that, sir…"

"I know a little place that serves great oden…I'll pick you up around six o'clock, okay?"

"Er, what should I wear?" He looked her over; she blushed even harder.

"What you have on is fine…we'll take my bike…and please, call me Yash." She looked up at him through fluttering lashes.

"Please call me Kagome, sir…er, _Yash_."

"Done…don't worry about Sessaki…his bark is worse than his bite _most_ of the time…what did he want to see you about?" He was distracting her by stroking little circles on her palm with his fingertip, and his knee was very lightly touching hers.

"Ummm…about going over the protocols for my duties during the New Moon Festival…where do I sleep, by the way? Please, not in the barracks with a bunch of farting cadets…" Yashita stood up, bringing her with him, and began walking her back towards the gateway she had entered.

"No, you get to bunk in the Imperial wing, over there…don't forget your toothbrush." At the entrance, he scooped her helmet and gloves without letting go of her, and as he handed them to her, stepped in close. Her eyes were very wide. Her palm received another lingering kiss, his eyes never leaving hers, and then he winked roguishly. "Until tomorrow, then…" She could barely squeak out a reply, as he sashayed away, his dark braid swaying across his backside.

Kagome fought the sudden sensation that her knees were about to buckle, and toddled off in the opposite direction, to find the stairs to Lord Sessaki's office. She made it to the landing before she had to sit down, because she was shaking so badly.

I've got a date…with Sensei Yashita!

_He's pretty hot…nice braid_.

Am I out of my mind?

_Probably…how ya gonna break this to dog-boy_?

Why would he care?

_He seemed to be pretty determined to make you his mate the other day_…

Yeah, well, now I'm just the shard detector…

_Uh-huh_…

What's that supposed to mean? Do _not_ fuck with my mind!

_Suit yourself…you're doing a fine job of it all by yourself_…

She jumped up, and stomped up the rest of the stairs, modifying her heavy tread only when she hit the polished wooden floors of the ancient hallways and started making the screens rattle. She found the correct door easily, and took a deep breath before sliding it open and stepping through. The wizened old secretary looked up. "Ah, Celestial Bodyguard Higurashi-san…I'll show you right in…my lord is expecting you…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_Several hours later, in the elegantly appointed office of Lord Sessaki_**…

"You are planning to do _WHAT_?" Yashita winced, his ears actually ringing from Sessaki's roar. He continued to trace circles on the windowsill of the office, affecting nonchalance. "Impudent whelp! After all this planning, and waiting…you couldn't miss a chance to screw it all up, could you!" Yashita took a deep breath, more to control his voice than anything else. He and his brother hadn't had a knock-down-drag-out fight for a few hundred years, and he doubted the venerable wood framing of the Palace could cope…

"I'm simply taking her out to dinner…that's it, Sess!" His brother glared furiously at him, his eyes flaring brilliant gold instead of dark golden-brown.

"Just what impact do you think you will have if you forget yourself and shove your tongue down her throat, brother?" He had the grace to flinch from the comment; his voice was low.

"I've learned a few things about self-control the last five hundred years…I can promise you I won't bend her over my bike and take her, if that's all you're worried about." The tall courtier groaned, and rubbed his silvering temples.

"I'm _counting_ on you, Yash…the situation is still so delicate…"

"I know, I know…we've discussed this how many times in the last five centuries? I will honour the spirit of the plan…I swear on our father's fangs."

"If I detect the faintest whiff of you on her in any place where it shouldn't be…"

Yashita rolled his eyes. "I'll be sent back to the fortress until the final battle? Try it…I will protect my mate, as that is my right, brother…" They glared at each other, but Yashita knew he had won the right to see Kagome without interference, at least this once…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Early the next afternoon, Inuyasha found Kagome sitting cross-legged against the fence under the Goshinboku, polishing the silverwork on her bow and quiver. Two dozen perfectly fletched arrows awaited a beeswax polish, and her sword was propped casually up against the pickets, a tumble of wax, chamois cloths and grease indicating that it had yet to be worked on. He approached warily, and waited for her to acknowledge him. Kagome waved him over with a flick of her cloth.

"Pull up some gravel, dog-boy…I won't bite you, I promise." Once he had seated himself, she continued. "Sorry for barking at you the other day, but I meant it when I said not to call me…that name anymore." He blinked, opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish a few times, and decided to change the subject.

"How did your interview at the Armoury go?"

"Great! Problem solved…hand me that cloth beside you, please?" He tossed her the buffing cloth; she worked away at the silver end caps until they shone. Eyeing the bow critically and touching it up here and there, she nodded in satisfaction and placed it in the quiver.

She started in on the arrows, rubbing each shaft with a beeswax-saturated cloth until they gleamed. Carefully they were arranged in two rows, the one slightly higher than the other, and all the fletchings lined up exactly so. Putting the quiver aside, she took her katana across her lap, and glanced briefly at the hanyou, who made no comment. She drew the blade, set it aside and began cleaning the leather scabbard.

"Is the monk behaving himself?" Inuyasha seemed startled after the long silence.

"Keh…he and Kaede-baba are getting along like a house on fire, playing with sutras…"

"Of course he's charming her…she's out of his age range. I meant, is he keeping his hands off the village girls?"

"So far…what did you say to him, anyways?" Kagome smiled fiercely.

"I told him that the village is our base of operations, and if he made himself unwelcome by causing trouble, he'd be short a dick _and_ a hand, as well as staying outside village limits when we come back for supplies." Inuyasha resisted the urge to cover himself, as the tone in Kagome's voice made him nervous. That, and the fact she was now enthusiastically honing her blade didn't help. She changed topics.

"How's Shippo? Have you started teaching him how to hunt yet?"

"The little runt misses you…he's found a few kids to play with, and yeah, I've taken him out to chase rabbits a couple of times…so far, the bunnies are winning…"

"I'll give you some treats to take back for him…are you staying for dinner with my family tonight?"

"Keh…okaa-san already asked me…aren't _you_ going to be there?" Kagome tensed, but kept her voice carefully neutral.

"No. I have a dinner date." She didn't look at him. He made no response. She was just starting to relax when he spoke.

"What's a 'date'?" Her knuckles went white where she was gripping the leather chamois, and sweat beaded on her brow.

"I-it's when two people who want to get to know each other better spend some time together alone… Sensei Yashita is taking me out tonight…" He was on her so fast, she couldn't even think about slowing him down. The sword went skating across the ground; he wasn't too gentle about yanking her upright and off the ground, his claws digging into her biceps, and his face right in hers. Bracing her hands against his chest, she leaned her face away from him as far as she could; he looked like he was evenly split between biting her and kissing her, with biting the most likely.

"_No_." His eyes were golden flames. Swiftly over her initial shock, Kagome glared right back, feeling her anger rising.

"You have no right to tell me what to do, dog-boy…you don't own me!" His claws dug deeper; she yelped and twisted; he didn't loosen his grip. She snarled and started working on a barrier, but was distracted by a truly hair-raising growl.

"You are _mine,_ bitch…I have chosen _you_…" Kagome blinked, startled by the intensity in his voice. _What the hell? He's chosen me…yeah, as official shard detector_…

"So what are you going to do? Pee on my leg to mark your territory? Yashita's a human; the gesture would be lost on him, and my shoe probably ruined…"

"You won't be safe with him…"

"I'm safer with him than you right now, dog-boy…put me _down_, dammit!"

"I should have finished what I started the other day…" She inhaled sharply. He leaned in close, and began lightly, delicately nibbling on the side of her neck. Kagome couldn't pull away, as her toes were still dangling an inch or two above the ground, and if she twisted the wrong way, she'd bare her neck to him…no submission cues here, thank you very much! Verbal attack, short of a kick to the groin, was the only way…

"That would include an issue of consent, dog-boy…and you're _not_ getting it from me. You try _anything_, and consider yourself neutered…hey, wait a minute…" She thumped on his chest with a fist, her eyes crackling. "This isn't about you wanting to bed me at all, is it? You're just afraid that Yashita might take my attention away from the shard hunt!" He was stunned at her ability to breach wide gaps in logic effortlessly; she was now completely incandescent.

In an effort to regain control of the situation, he bared his teeth at her, growling furiously, and actually shook her slightly, like a disobedient pup.

_Way to go, hot stuff_…_you're goin' down_…

"_Sit,_ asshole! Sit! _Sit_!" The long-unused command embedded him. She deliberately landed with an elbow driving into his back, and scrambled off, diving for her sword. The vapours were racing around the blade; she squared up, bracing herself against the recoil. She didn't have to use it. The barely-recovered hanyou leapt to his feet and stalked off towards the well enclosure without a backwards glance. She watched him go, surprisingly mixed emotions careening around her heart.

_Well, _that_ went well_…

Get bent.

_That may have been exactly what he had in mind_…_sighs_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha shot out of the well, and stormed furiously towards the village. Halfway there, he changed his mind, and took off into the forest canopy, racing through the foliage. He did a few circuits, then finally came to rest in the Goshinboku. Shoving his hands into his sleeves, he sat there and glowered. _Damn bitch…why does she have to be so difficult_?

"Inuyasha?" He looked over the side to see Miroku looking back up. _Shit_. The monk had slipped right up under his perch without him noticing…damn Kagome anyways. She'd be the death of him yet…

"What, houshi?"

"Is anything the matter?"

"Keh!"

"It was difficult to not notice the oddly coloured blur whirling around the forest just now…"

"What are _you_ doing out here, monk?"

"Meditating, and avoiding temptation..." The hanyou grinned.

"Keh! Kagome will be impressed that you're following her instructions so thoroughly…" Miroku blushed and shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Kagome-sama is very, uh, _persuasive_ when she cares to be…come down, Inuyasha…I'm getting a crick in my neck…" The hanyou dropped out of the tree. Miroku took a step back. Flattened ears, impressive scowl…yup, the inu was definitely upset. "Where _is_ Kagome-sama right now, Inuyasha?" His reply was an irritated shrug that attempted to convey indifference.

"Keh! Back in her time, planning to go out on a _date_." Miroku was cautious, due to the bitter tone, but curiosity got the better of him.

"I'm afraid I don't understand…I thought she was preparing for an Imperial festival…what is a 'date'?" The glare he received from the hanyou would have sent a lesser man scurrying for cover. Instead, Miroku waited patiently until Inuyasha ground out a reply.

"She's going to share food with some sensei of hers…"

"As long as she is properly chaperoned, Inuyasha, I fail to see the difficulty…" Glowing golden eyes were suddenly scant inches from his nose.

"She's going to be _alone_ with him, monk…what if he's anything like you?" Miroku refused to be drawn.

"Kagome-sama is _more_ than capable of defending herself from unwanted advances, Inuyasha." This did not seem to reassure the hanyou, but he did move off a bit and put his back to Miroku. His ears were flattened against his skull, almost disappearing in his hair. Suddenly, the oil lamp in Miroku's brain went on. "Inuyasha, are you disturbed because you actually have…feelings for Kagome-sama? Feelings that extend beyond her abilities as a shard detector? And you are afraid that she won't fend off this sensei if he, er, approaches her?" He watched the ears straighten up, and the hanyou turned to look at him.

"Keh…if it's so damn obvious to you, houshi, how come she can't see it?" Miroku decided that looking thoughtful rather than smug was a good idea.

"I've made an exhaustive study of the fair sex, Inuyasha…" he ignored the hanyou's derisive snort. "…and I can safely say that they only see what they wish to, especially if they feel that they have been slighted in some way…I believe that Kagome-sama may have been perturbed at being identified for her abilities, not her place in your heart." Inuyasha rubbed his chin.

"The wench does keep bringing it up…it must be part of the reason why she's gone off me since I tried to…"

Miroku's voice was too innocent. "Tried to _what_, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou leered broadly. "Wouldn't you like to know, houshi…I'm going back…I have a bitch to straighten out…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

At precisely ten minutes to six, the high-pitched whine of a racing engine announced her date's approach. Kagome hopped from one foot to the other, straightening her leather jacket nervously. She was feeling mildly guilty and extremely excited all at the same time. The silver motorcycle purred up the access road, and came towards her, the black-clad rider gearing down on approach. Her mother came out of the door, wiping her hands on her apron, and slipped her arm through Kagome's.

Yashita doffed his helmet as he put down the kickstand. Pulling off his gloves, he swung off and walked up to the welcoming committee, smiling broadly. He bowed deeply to her mother, his thick braid swinging over his shoulder. "A good evening to you, Higurashi-san." Her mother, smiling winsomely, returned it. Someone else stood behind her shoulder; she expected it was Sota, checking out the competition to his hanyou hero. When Yashita straightened, he looked over her shoulder, and his eyes widened.

"Oh, this is my dear friend's son, Inuyasha Nishiyori. He stays with us off and on…" her mother's voice was _very_ cheery. Yashita inclined his head stiffly.

"Pleased to meet you, Nishiyori-san." Kagome heard Inuyasha grunt in response. She was afraid to turn around, to see how they had disguised his hair and ears…she was going to kill someone when she came home…she started edging away from the bristling presence behind her.

Yashita tossed his braid back, opened his leather jacket and pulled out two parcels, one considerably larger and bulkier than the other. The larger one he handed to Kagome with a flourish. "As promised, one phoenix-and-flame patterned crimson kimono…," and he gave the other to her mother "…sugared lychees and ginger for you, Higurashi-san." Her mother was pleased, Kagome knew…how did Yashita know those were her mother's weaknesses?

"Thank you, Yashita-san…don't keep my daughter out too late…I'm sure you know she must return to the Academy for more training tomorrow…"

"Hai, Higurashi-san. We will return by ten o'clock without fail. We can't have a cranky bodyguard, can we?" Kagome handed the packaged kimono to her mother, and moved to pull on her helmet. Her elbow was gripped firmly, and a tight voice hissed for her ear alone.

"I'll be waiting for you to come back, wench…" She jerked free and did up the chinstrap, then marched over and slid onto the bike behind Yashita. Swapping glares with the hanyou, who was wearing some kind of headscarf low on his forehead, she snapped down her visor and slid her arms around Yashita's waist, mentally sticking her tongue out as she did so. He fired the engine, and tipped a salute at her mother as they backed up. As they rolled down the driveway, he gave her clasped hands a comforting squeeze, and then they accelerated with a roar out the gates.

In front of the house, Mrs. Higurashi pulled the scarf off of Inuyasha's head, releasing his ears, and slipped her arm through the angry hanyou's . "Come inside, dear…it does you no good to stew about it, and you need to calm down before she comes back…" He shot a final glare in the direction of the gate, and followed her in the door, pulling the thick silver braid out of the back of his haori with an impatient yank.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome had never been a passenger on a motorcycle before; she was aware of the rush of air and speed, but mostly how nice it was to be pressed up against a broad back, holding tightly around a trim waist. The trip was all too short; they pulled up in front of a restaurant that obviously catered to a slightly raffish clientele, judging by the number of impressive bikes and boy-racer cars cluttering the street outside.

"This is it, Kagome…how was the ride?"

"Really smooth…I wasn't sure how I'd like being a passenger, but that was great!" He smiled at her, and took her hand in his.

"Have to confess, you're the first passenger I've had on the bike. You've spoiled me for anybody else because you know how to ride properly." Kagome blushed lightly at the compliment. _When's the last time dog-boy ever said anything nice to me?_…

They were shown to their table, Kagome hanging her jacket over the back of her chair. After much internal debate, she'd chosen a dark v-neck top to tone down the bright red of her leathers; it wasn't low-cut enough to cause a riot, but it hugged all the right curves. Yashita didn't seem to mind; he was able to keep his eyes mostly on her face. He was wearing a black tee-shirt that showed off his lean build and an unusual wide leather cuff on his right wrist that she remembered from the Academy. Apparently, it wasn't some kind of wrist guard like she had assumed.

"Who was that guy at your house, again?"

"Uhhh…his mom and mine were best friends all through school…he's had some issues for a while, so he comes to our house when it's too intense at home."

"Really unusual eye colour..."

"He inherited it from his dad. His brother's are the same shade."

"That was some interesting outfit he was sporting…"

"He helps my grandfather around the shrine when he's here, and traditional clothing is part of the job."

"He seems rather protective of you…"

"Like an older brother…" Kagome was very glad when the waiter arrived. Yashita winked at her.

"Oden for two, please…and a pot of tea as well."

The rest of the evening flew by. _It was like talking to an old friend_… She was very curious as to how he came by the job at the Academy, and wasn't surprised to find out it was a family tradition. The talk then turned to the events of the upcoming festival, and he casually mentioned that he, too, would be staying at the Palace over the two nights. The oden was delicious; the meal was punctuated by people stopping by to say hello to her date. She noticed that they all bowed to him, while he merely inclined his head in return. After the last had left, she leaned forward.

"Why do you return _my_ bow, but not theirs'?" He smiled, twirling the teacup in his hand.

"You and I are colleagues now, Kagome. You have an official Imperial posting as Celestial Bodyguard. Why do you think the Armoury is open to you the same as me? These people are former cadets, or their families were vassals of mine in the old days. As you know, Japanese traditions die hard…" She chuckled, nodding.

He held her jacket for her as they left, his hands resting lightly on her shoulders for a moment, and then guided her out with a hand on the small of her back. Just before she put her helmet on, she stopped him from doing the same. He looked at her, an eyebrow arched. She blushed.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you now, just in case Inuyasha is sitting at the front door when we get home…" He gave her that lopsided grin.

"Are you _sure_ he's only like a big brother?"

"He has a girlfriend…" She steadied herself with a hand on his forearm, and leaned up on tiptoe to brush his cheek lightly with her lips. He had a lightening-fast response. Five centuries of longing were too much; he swept her against him with his free arm, and captured her mouth in a sweet, prolonged kiss. He let her go reluctantly, and smiled apologetically at her pink-cheeked face.

"Sorry, Kagome…I've wanted to do that for a few years now…I just couldn't while you were my student…" Sudden understanding burst in on her.

"Is that why you scorched me so severely over dating Shikoro?" Now he blushed.

"Yeah…I was totally jealous…sorry about that." He looked so adorably contrite that Kagome had to lean up for another kiss.

"Consider yourself forgiven…I've had a serious crush on you for a few years, too…" They parted slowly, and Kagome slid onto the seat behind him. This time, she was very conscious of how intimately she was pressed against him. At red lights, he kept taking her hands from around his waist and holding them in his own until the lights changed and he had to put them back.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

At the shrine, when Kagome pulled off her helmet, he raised a gloved hand to her cheek, and then rumbled away. She watched until he disappeared through the gates, and turned to go into the house. She was grabbed from behind, her arms pinned to her sides, and then she was airborne before she could yell. They landed in the Goshinboku, and she was roughly arranged across a lap. _The asshole thought this through…no sword, and if I 'sit' him, I'll drop thirty feet and break my neck_… She was mentally sorting some choice invective into piles of ammo, until the look in his amber eyes stopped her cold.

Keeping her arms pinned, Inuyasha started sniffing her thoroughly. She closed her eyes, as his breath delicately puffed across her brows and along her cheekbones. The breaths stopped at her lips. His voice was a snarling growl.

"The bastard _kissed_ you…" She squirmed against his grip, but he didn't relent. He continued his olfactory inspection of her face and neck.

"Are you going to sniff my crotch, too? Actually, _I_ kissed _him_, Inuyasha…I've had the hots for him for a while, and it was a great evening…dammit, let me go, already…you don't own me, remember?" He jerked her hard against him, and gripped her chin in steel bands, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"You _do_ belong to me, bitch…did you honestly think I was kidding when I said I would take you for my mate?" She gulped, and stilled for a moment. His eyes were glowing pools; she couldn't look away even if he wasn't holding her chin so tightly that it hurt. "You are _not_ going anywhere again with this Ya-shit-a; I _forbid_ it."

"I have to work with him at the Festival, so nuts to you, dog-boy…dammit, are you quite finished with the alpha-male crap? I have a really busy day tomorrow…" They stared each other down; Kagome suddenly aware that his fingers were trembling where they touched her skin. His eyes shifted from golden flame to smoking embers, and she realized he was aiming for a kiss that would melt her resistance and lead to something else…not if she could help it. Kissing two different guys in one night was a little too much for her to cope with… Inuyasha's voice was low and intense.

"You mean more to me than you can possibly know, Kagome, or else you wouldn't think that I'm only interested in your shard-detection abilities…" She was open-mouthed; he moved in on her, intent perfectly clear. She quickly twisted her lips out of range.

"How can you say that, when the first time you were challenged publicly to define our relationship, you told Miroku that I was the shard detector? What am I supposed to think? You say one thing to me, and another to the rest of the world…and you still have ex-girlfriend issues, namely, she didn't stay dead, thanks to you…" She started struggling against him; he merely contained her until she grew tired.

"I have to protect Kikyo, now that I know that we were tricked by Naraku. She has to know that so that she can find peace…"

"Well fine, you make peace with her first, and then we'll discuss any rights, mating or otherwise, that you're trying to claim over me. Until then, I'll date who I choose, and you'll keep out of it…"

"No."

"Dammit, Inuyasha, you're really starting to piss me off…I can see a purification arrow in your immediate future if you don't back off!"

"Kagome? Inuyasha? What's all the shouting about?" Her mother's voice floated up to them. Inuyasha shrugged, and dropped both of them down to the ground. He set her on her feet, but kept a tight grip on her shoulders.

"Sorry, okaa-san. Kagome got a little upset when I was talking to her."

"_Talking_? More like interrogating…leggo, dog-boy!" She jerked herself away from him, his claws scoring the leather jacket, and marched past her mother. "I know I can't expect any sympathy from you, since you've obviously chosen sides in this…goodnight!" The door slammed hard enough to finally come off its tracks; Kagome's annoyed tread could be heard all the way to her room, when all the windows shook in their frames.

Mrs. Higurashi reached over and patted Inuyasha's arm. "Well, it didn't go quite as you hoped…be patient, dear. Kagome is worth the effort…though if I were you, I'd make a point of _not_ calling her 'your bitch'…humans don't see it as an endearment…"

"Keh…I know…but that's what she is to _me_, dammit!"


	14. Garden Party

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine; still wishing on a star…

**A/N**: I'm making up the New Moon Festival out of whole cloth…seems like a delightful way to spend a moonless summer evening in August, drinking something pleasant and star-gazing with your sweetie…C'mon, if you had Inuyasha all to yourself on a warm summer night…what would you be doing? _Seeing_ stars instead of counting 'em, hopefully…

The usual OOC alert…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Fourteen: Garden Party**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Present Day**_

Kagome thumped downstairs the next morning, festival-minus-two, and pointed ignored the hanyou already ensconced at the breakfast table. She had a kit bag slung over her shoulder. "I won't be home until after seven o'clock, mom. Lord Kogashu is training me in a mock battle I have to fight against the 'Spirits of Darkness'…hope they're some old guys that won't make me sweat too much in that kimono…" Snagging an apple from the counter and a piece of toast from Sota's plate, she deliberately barged into Inuyasha's chair with her bag on the way past just as he was taking a drink. "Oopsie…see ya, dog-boy…"

"Kagome, dear, do you need lunch?"

"Nope…Sensei Shimano is treating me today…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Twelve hours later, a very sore Celestial Bodyguard killed the ignition on her bike and rolled it away. Pulling off her helmet and running her hand through her hair, she yawned impressively several times on her way across the courtyard. Wearily pushing her way into the house, she was met by effusive concern. "Dear…what did they do to you today? You're exhausted!" Kagome yawned again, and rolled her shoulders.

"Lord Kogashu put me through my paces for this mock battle…it was a great workout…I'm starved. Is there any dinner left?"

"Go upstairs and get changed, dear…I'll fix you something."

"In other words, dog-boy and Sota ate it all…great."

In her room, Kagome dropped her bag and slowly stripped off her leathers, replacing the pants with sweats. The tee-shirt had already come off in the parking courtyard of the Palace; she left her bra top on. She slowly collapsed to her knees, resting her upper body on her bed, arms outstretched. Her shoulders were killing her, and she knew there were going to be some livid bruises where Lord Kogashu had connected with the bamboo practise katana. She grinned evilly. _He_ was going to be sporting some nasty striping from where she had enthusiastically retaliated. He'd been surprised at how fast she was…

Her curtains blew inward, even though there was no wind. She didn't move.

"Dammit, dog-boy, don't you ever knock?" Clawed fingers tenderly touched the worst bruising; she flinched, but he didn't take the hint to move away.

"What the hell happened to you?" She grunted.

"Nothing serious, just a few love-taps…you ought to see the other guy…" She felt, rather than heard, his growl.

"Did that _Yashita _creep do this?" Kagome yawned loudly, and tensed her body…then threw herself into a backwards somersault that had her on her feet in a sparring stance, squaring up to him. She bounced on the balls of her feet, arms loose, fists clenched.

"No, it wasn't my sweetie…I've kicked his ass with a katana, too. All in a day's training at the Imperial Military Academy!"

"Kagome! Dinner!" She bounded out the door before Inuyasha could reply.

"I'm having something to eat, and then taking a bath…with the door locked, dog-boy!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

The next day, the last before the Festival, was taken up with learning how to manoeuvre gracefully in a long kimono, and manage a cup of sake while not impaling herself on her sword hilt, or tripping over her train. They were taking a break in the Armoury, Shimano supplying them with cold drinks. She and Lord Kogashu were chivvying each other good-naturedly about their respective bruising levels when Lord Sessaki appeared. She immediately bowed, which he gravely returned.

"Is Higurashi ready for her duties, Lord Kogashu?"

"She certainly is, Lord Sessaki."

"Excellent. Higurashi, a car and driver will pick you up tomorrow at four o'clock. Please be ready in your full regalia…the private ceremonies begin promptly at nine, and I would like you to familiarize yourself with the layout of the gardens beforehand and then join us in the Western Pavilion for a light repast."

"Hai, my lord. I will be ready." He bowed, and flowed gracefully away down the corridor. Lord Kogashu, leering, gently poked her in the arm, where he knew there was a particularly choice bruise.

"Lucky your kimono has long sleeves, Higurashi!" and dodged away, cackling, as she swiped at him…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Late the next afternoon, Kagome stood in the living room, as patiently as possible with her mother fussing around her. She was already starting to sweat under the lacquered metal armour, leather pants, and two layers of heavy silk. _Great outfit for the August heat…I think I'm going to melt!_

"Oh, Kagome…come, you must pose in front of the shrine for a picture for me…" Her dutiful daughter rolled her eyes.

"Mom, didn't you take, like, a thousand photos of me on Graduation Day?"

"Yes, dear, but now the lilies are in full bloom out in the pots…"

Out the door they went, like a skiff with a particularly colourful sail, across the courtyard. Ojii-chan and Sota stopped wrangling over the placement of the new shrine shop sign to ogle her.

"Wow, sis…you look almost like a lady…"

"Thanks bunches, Sota…I'll show my appreciation for that compliment later…"

Urged by her mother, she ascended the first three stairs of the shrine, and turned outward, facing the courtyard. She was flanked by the two glazed pots overflowing with white lilies. Mrs. Higurashi arranged the back of the kimono so it trailed gracefully down the stairs. Kagome folded her hands inside of her sleeves. Her mother skipped down the stairs to a point about fifteen feet away, raising the camera.

"Lovely, dear…turn slightly to the right…no, _your_ right, dear…raise your chin…drop your hands slightly so I can see your sword hilt…good, good…perfect, dear…now, don't move no matter what…"

The 'no matter what' arrived at her shoulder a split-second later, and her mother snapped the shutter before she could react.

"You look exquisite, _koishii_…the Emperor is a lucky dog," Inuyasha breathed in her ear, to which he had unimpeded access due to her topknot. She set her shoulders more firmly before she turned to face him. She heard the shutter snap, which distracted her just enough that he was able to extract one of her hands out of her sleeves and bring it to his lips, amber eyes sparkling impishly. Again the camera clicked. Kagome sighed theatrically.

"I do _so_ hate a set-up; you're lucky these are my good clothes, dog-boy, or I'd kick your butt for that endearment…" He grinned even wider and since he had already trapped her sword arm, he stepped right up to her and pulled her tight against his chest, catching her other arm behind his back, making it look like they were a pair of lovebirds snuggling up to each other.

"Smile for your mother…" She looked over in time for the shutter's clicking, and then he leapt lightly away. She mock-shook her fist at her mother, and then at Inuyasha.

"I'll get you, and your little dog too…" The sound of a car announced her exit strategy, as Inuyasha bounded up onto the shrine roof. The liveried driver pulled right up to the steps, and got out to put her bag in the trunk, to help arrange the kimono across the back seat, stow her sword and relieve her of her quiver. Her mom was extremely cheerful as her family waved goodbye en masse.

"See you tomorrow night, dear…I'll be wearing my green kimono…"

_Hunh?_

Gods, she better not be serious…she was invited?

_What if she brings dog-boy?_

I might have to kill her…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Yashita was awaiting her at the bottom of the broad staircase of the Imperial Palace's Academy wing. He was nattily attired in a rich midnight blue haori and pristine white juban and hakama; the haori had the Imperial crest on the right breast. He and the driver ushered her out of the car, helping organize her train in elegant folds over her left arm, angle her katana just so, and arrange the quiver on her back so that the serried ranks of feathers were visible over her right shoulder, the bow poking up slightly higher. Yashita carefully stroked her long tail of ironed-straight hair forward over her left shoulder.

"Very nice…driver, please take Higurashi's bag to the Crimson Phoenix room in the Imperial wing."

"I have my own room named after me?" He offered her his arm.

"One of the perks of being Celestial Bodyguard…shall we?" They paced down a long, cool corridor, towards an elaborate gate at the far end that was standing partially opened. Yashita kept looking at her and smiling; just before they reached the gateway, he stopped her and gently captured her chin in his fingers.

"May I kiss you, Kagome?" She smiled back, and fluttered her eyelashes closed when his lips made tender contact. "You are so beautiful…I'm really looking forward to these next couple of days to spend some time with you…" Blushing, she allowed him to slip his arm around her waist, while taking hold of her free hand, as they turned to step through the gate.

They stood at the top of the stairs, making quite a picture framed against the darkened doorway; that's when Sessaki and Kogashu caught sight of them. Both men twitched visibly, staring at the couple, then looked at each other. "…Déjà vu all over again…" muttered Kogashu.

"Let us hope their story has a happy ending…" Sessaki murmured back. "They do make a striking couple…sorry, Koga."

"S'okay…I'm over it…" The men advanced to meet the pair as they descended the stairs to the gravel path, Yashita looking ineffably smug. Kagome bowed deeply and formally, first to Lord Sessaki, resplendent in patterned pewter-grey, and then to Lord Kogashu in rich forest-green, both also adorned with the chrysanthemum crest on their chests. Both gravely returned her bows, then Sessaki held out a long-fingered hand to Kagome.

"Let us have a look at you, Higurashi." She stepped forward, taking the proffered hand, and he pivoted her in a full circle for his and Kogashu's benefit. Yashita stood by, looking like the cat that ate the canary. Sessaki nodded, pleased by her turn-out, and bent his dark head over her hand before releasing it. "Excellent, Higurashi…Yashita, please show the Celestial Bodyguard the Imperial Pavilion, and the venue of the mock battle performance for tomorrow night…dinner will be served in the Western Pavilion in two hours…please be prompt." This last seemed to be directed primarily at Yashita, who looked the picture of injured innocence. Kagome shot him a sideways glance, then remembered something.

"Lord Sessaki…may I ask a question, please?" He raised his finely arched brows at her, waiting. "Is the public invited to this festival?"

"No…tomorrow night, a select few families who have connections to the Imperial Palace are admitted to the grounds, but not the general public…any particular reason for this question?"

"Just something my mother said as I was leaving…"

"Your family is among the invited guests, Higurashi…is there a problem?"

_I hope not_… "No, my lord..." Yashita took her arm again, and began leading her away from the two courtiers.

"Come on, Kagome…let me show you the back forty…"

He took her deep into the Imperial grounds, which stretched away from the palace in a verdant oasis in the heart of Tokyo. As a cadet, Kagome had only been here on infrequent ceremonial occasions, and never had the freedom to wander. Now, with her hand clasped in Yashita's, she was sure she'd never been more content. In a cool shady spot, he pulled her close and kissed her gently, twining his fingers in her hair where it ribboned over her shoulder.

"I wish I could undo this…I prefer your hair loose…"

"That would probably breach some protocol or other…better not."

Not in any particular hurry, they investigated the Imperial pavilion, a graceful wooden structure with soaring eaves set partially over a water-lily filled pond. The carp were enormous, at least three feet long, and coloured so brightly they almost didn't look real. The large gravelled area for the mock battle was set off to the side, but still within easy viewing range of the broad veranda. Kagome started feeling a few butterflies in the pit of her stomach…she was going to be performing for the _Emperor_…

After perambulating around a bit more of the Imperial landscape, punctuated by frequent kisses amongst the scenery, Yashita led her towards an open-sided pavilion set completely over a pond, connected to shore by a narrow wooden causeway. The path to reach it curved behind a large rhododendron bush, and she wasn't surprised to be captured for another, more lingering kiss. _I could get used to this_…

"I have to share you with everyone else now…" he murmured against her lips "…and I'm not sure I want to…" Kagome sighed, and rested her head lightly against his shoulder.

"Do you suppose they'd miss us if we slipped out for oden?"

"Sessaki would send out the bloodhounds if we disappeared right now…I can see Shimano smirking at us…we'd better go see what's on the menu…"

They walked across the causeway, and he guided her into the pavilion. It was cool, with a light breeze wafting the sounds of cicadas and birds in the surrounding vegetation. The tiny 'pops' made by the carp breaking the water's surface under the building, and the buzzing of dragonflies were all audible.

Cushions were scattered around, and small wooden tables held a large array of lacquered dishes and trays, with silent liveried attendants standing by. Shimano was already there, reclining on the tatami mats, grinning mischievously.

"Hey, Higurashi…you don't look nearly flushed enough…nice job, Yashita, dragging her around the grounds on a stinking August afternoon in about forty pounds of gear…" Yashita stooped and tossed a cushion at him, which Shimano fielded easily, chortling.

"It was Sessaki's idea…"

"_What_ was my idea?" The tall courtier, accompanied by Kogashu, ducked his head under the eaves just as Shimano winged the cushion back at Yashita; it went wide and would have hit Sessaki square in the face except for a lightening lunge by Kogashu, who lobbed it back at Yashita.

"Trying to stew Higurashi in her own armour plate…"

"That is easily remedied…" Sessaki motioned to an attendant; Kagome was relieved of her quiver and the heavy silk was slid from her shoulders, folded and whisked away. Yashita caught her panicked look.

"Don't worry…you'll see it again!" She grinned, and pulled her sword out of her obi, laying it alongside her cushion. The kidskin trousers were generously cut, so they were comfortable enough to sit in, but she wished she could unbuckle the greaves and gauntlets. Kogashu must have been a mind reader.

"Take off whatever extra armour you want, Higurashi. None of it is required for tonight, and it will all be waiting for you in your room…" She chuckled, and started shucking pieces of lacquered metal. The pile beside her looked like the discarded shells of some enormous crab…She noticed that all their boots had come off, too, so removed hers, and happily wriggled her toes in the thick socks. Now, if only she could take off the breastplate…not in front of this bunch of boys…but she could lose the armoured skirt, with a little help.

"Um, Yash, could you please help me with this lacing?" He moved speedily to assist, despite Shimano's tittering in the background.

"Don't say a thing, Shimano, or you'll be _eating_ that cushion…" Yashita pulled a cushion up next to hers, and settled there, obviously intending to stay as close to her as possible. Sessaki waved a languid hand; the attendants ghosted among them, pouring cups of sake; Sessaki lead them in a formal toast to the Emperor's health, and then the food was served.

Kagome tried a bit of everything, and enjoyed it all. She was completely entertained by the constant back and forth good-natured harassment flying between this group of men who obviously knew each other very well, and enjoyed each other's company. Yashita would pass her particularly choice tidbits now and again from his bowl; she blushed, but accepted the intimate gesture. She noticed Sessaki watching them closely, but there was no disapproval in his glance; rather, a faint smile was hovering around the corners of his mouth.

A vivid pink-tinged sky announced the beginning of the evening ceremonial. The food tables were cleared away; fruit was set out and the sake cups refilled, as musicians and a pair of beautifully-costumed dancers filed into the building. The next couple of hours were filled with traditional music and the elegant, restrained performances of the dancers, who came especially from the geisha school in Kyoto for the festival. Yashita sprawled beside her, cutting the pits out of peaches and plums, and sharing the slices with her; she had to concentrate to keep the juice from dripping down her haori or on the mats.

Lord Kogashu put his head close to Lord Sessaki's ear; the men quietly conferred for a moment, and then Sessaki clapped his hands to dismiss the entertainment. The performers bowed, then filed out. Lord Sessaki turned to look directly at her.

"It is time for the unofficial part that you play in this festival, Higurashi." Kagome was suddenly nervous; she wasn't due for any activities until tomorrow…? "Come…Shimano, fetch the _necessities, _please" Wondering, she pulled on her boots, and picked up her katana. Yashita held out his hand to her and pulled her upright. Her head was aching from the topknot; she wished for a chopstick to give herself a good itch. Casting her eye around the room, she noticed that all of them were wearing the traditional hair-do, except for Yashita, who was sporting his usual bell-ringer braid.

They left the pavilion, Lord Kogashu and Yashita pausing to pick up and light long torches left propped against a railing for this purpose. Sessaki took her arm, and they began to head out across the gardens, following a particular path. He didn't seem to be having any trouble seeing in the dim light; after she stumbled a couple of times, he waited for the torchbearers to catch up. She looked up at him; he indicated her topknot. "You may take that out, Higurashi…your scalp must be painful…" As they were illuminated, she released her hair, bending forward to rub her head thoroughly, then straightening quickly to flip her hair down her back. Yashita's eyes met hers; she noticed he swallowed hard.

In the flaring torchlight, her black hair tumbling wildly over her shoulders, her grey eyes glowing, the gleaming silver haori open just enough to show the glistening parade armour underneath, she looked every inch a warrior-goddess. Putting her hand to her sword hilt, she smiled crookedly around at the gawping men, and ran a hand through her tresses. "You lot are acting like you've never seen a girl before…"

"Never one as beautiful as you, Kagome…" Yashita swiftly asserted his right to escort her, a hand sliding possessively around her shoulders. Kogashu shook himself, and grinned toothily.

"An amazing woman…if I were a few years younger…" Yashita glared at him, and edged Kagome farther away. Shimano caught up with them just as Lord Sessaki's cool voice intervened.

"Let us continue; we have much ground to cover tonight…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

They ended up at the Imperial Pavilion. Sessaki gestured to Shimano, who produced a large bundle of arrows. Kagome looked from the arrows to the tall courtier, puzzled. He smiled encouragingly at her.

"Traditionally, a sacred barrier needs to be set around these precincts, Higurashi…use the arrows to create one, please." She gulped.

"Shouldn't a priest be doing this?" She was surprised by his answer.

"Are you not next in line to be the priestess of your shrine?"

"I-I guess so…" She reached a trembling hand to take the arrow proffered her by a smirking Shimano. Hesitating, she looked to Yashita for support; he urged her on with a soft smile. Licking dry lips, she met Sessaki's calm gaze.

"H-how did you know I even have the power…?"

"Your pedigree as a member of the family linked to the Shikon Jewel in centuries past, and well-known for their abilities, indicated to us that the possibilities were very high that you had inherited a great deal of spiritual power…did you never wonder as to why you were invited to join the Academy?" She blushed, and started twirling the arrow between her fingers. A thought flashed through her mind. _It must be someone in this group who knew what she was up to in the Sengoku Jidai_… Shyly she looked around at the waiting men.

"Which colour do you want?" _That_ seemed to startle them. "I can do pink or silver…I'm still working on both at the same time." Sessaki coughed.

"Silver would be more than adequate, I believe…"

"Are there any particular words I should use in the incantation?" They all looked at each other.

"'Demon begone' usually does the trick…" ventured Shimano. Kagome frowned thoughtfully as she flared the arrow; she didn't notice Sessaki flinch slightly.

"Umm…is this the traditional wording? There aren't any demons nowadays…are there?"

Shimano grinned at her cheekily. "You never can tell…better to be safe than sorry!"

Kagome arched her brows at him. "How about 'evil demons begone'?"

"Aren't all demons, by definition, evil?" Kogashu asked, a tinge of ironic humour sneaking into his tone. Kagome eyed him askance.

"No…just like not all humans are automatically good… having demons around certainly would explain some of the horrendous things on the news these days… 'evil demons begone' it is, then…"

She worked hard for the next hour, flaming and planting arrows in a clearly defined perimeter marked out for her by Lords Sessaki and Kogashu. When they were done, the area now protected would amply fit the small crowd expected for the next evening's festivities. The torches were guttering low by the time they all arrived back at the Western Pavilion, which was lit softly by oil lamps. Drinks were passed around, and Kagome gratefully flopped onto the cool wood of the veranda, wincing when her backplate audibly collided with the planking.

Yashita leaned over her, his braid sweeping across his shoulder to thump the decking lightly beside her. She caught her breath. _Is he going to kiss me in front of everybody?_ He slid an arm under her, lifting her close to him… and positioned a cushion under her head. "No need to be uncomfortable while looking for shooting stars…" She smiled up at him, and his breath caught in his throat. He hovered over her for a moment longer, drinking in the soft eyes, nearly black in the dim light, the sensuous full lips, her enticing scent filling his nose…before he rolled onto his back beside her, shoving a cushion under his own head. Their fingers found each other, entwined, and held each other tightly.

Yashita couldn't believe how relaxed and content he was…even _happy_. His Kagome was beside him, and he was reasonably sure that if they didn't have three chaperones watching them like hawks, she wouldn't object to an even closer embrace. He turned his head to watch her; she was scanning the night sky, but then snuck a look at him; seeing him catch her peeking, she fluttered her eyes closed for a moment. _There was definitely a blush happening over there_… out of the corner of his eye, he saw a streak of light. "Look! Right there!" He raised his arm, pointing…and they followed the arc of a meteor striking the Earth's atmosphere.

"Did you wish on it?" Her voice was low and husky. Oh, boy, did he ever… _Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might…to have the wish I wish tonight…that Kagome will be mine forever_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome slept, dreaming gently, in the Crimson Phoenix Room. The star-gazing party had broken up around midnight; she was escorted to her room by the entire group, as they were all staying on the same floor. The other three had wished her goodnight, Sessaki going so far as to give her a courtly kiss on the hand; Kogashu looked like he thought about following suit, but then changed his mind for some reason at the last second. Shimano just gave her a cheeky smile and a wave. Yashita waited until the corridor was clear of prying eyes; she was blushing furiously.

He turned towards her, and took both of her hands in his. "Kagome…I really, really enjoyed being with you…may I kiss you goodnight?" She was already tilting her face up to his; her answer was lost in his mouth. He was careful not to forget himself; he kept the kiss tender and gentle, even though a voice at the back of his head was screaming and yelling something about not missing this opportunity…

Kagome sensed Yashita was holding back; she didn't mind, because she wasn't exactly sure how far she wanted to go with him, never mind how fast. He seemed so right; he was gentle, sensitive, absolutely gorgeous to look at… rode a kick-ass motorcycle and she knew he could be very powerful as well…she'd been infuriated, challenged and bawled out enough times by him as a cadet. But…

_What about Inuyasha?_

Inuyasha…

_He could be all those things, too_…

I know that Yashita doesn't have Kikyo issues…

_Ummm…_

Yashita also doesn't think I'm just a shard detector…hell, he doesn't even know what shards _are_!

_Ouch_…

Who did Kagome dream of? An amber-eyed hanyou with silver hair and velvety dog ears, but his personality had somehow fused with a dark-eyed, dark-haired human, so that Inuyasha looked like himself, but talked to her like Yashita…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Very early the next morning, a silent watcher made his move. The louvered wooden shutters covering Kagome's windows opened, and a red-clad figure slid into the room on silent bare feet. He'd waited on the lee side of the roof for hours after dark, straining his nostrils for her scent. Finally, he'd been rewarded, hearing the approach of the group, Kagome among them. He'd had trouble restraining himself, when he could tell that _Yashita _person was very, very close to Kagome, but relaxed when she entered the room alone. It was hard seeing anything through the shutters, but it was obvious when she turned out the light. He waited until her breathing steadied, and then waited a little longer. It wouldn't be a good idea to scare her…

He slipped alongside the futon, and smiled softly. She'd managed to locate a pillow from somewhere…she really hated sleeping without one of those things. She was on her side, one hand curled around the edge of the pillow, and the other holding the sheet against her chest, her dark hair spread over the pillow and trailing off the edge of the futon. He loved looking at her sleeping face; the dark lashes fanning across her cheeks, the way her lips parted and moved when she dreamed. _Did she dream about him?_ Sometimes…he heard her sigh his name, and smile a little in her sleep… he was having trouble screwing up the courage to admit to her that he had begun to love her deeply and fiercely, that he wanted to make her his…well, the last part he admitted, but she was wary of Kikyo…and the shard detector comment obviously didn't help. …_What if she turned him down?_

At that precise moment, he realized Kagome was naked.

The sheet may have been tucked up to her chin in front, but she was getting a hell of a draft in behind. He swallowed hard, leaned over her, and gingerly grasped the sheet in his claws to pull it up at least to her waist. She stirred, sighing, and rolled onto her back…and the sheet didn't come with her. He froze, as she arched herself slightly and presented him with a lover's view of her breasts, her small waist and the soft dark curls of her sex. Her scent drifted up to him…like flowers blooming in the summer night, and he dipped his head closer to inhale deeply. His eye was drawn inexorably to the dark triangle between her hips, and before he thought about it, he was hovering just above her, inhaling her secret scent, a warmer, deeper muskier version that made his head spin. Shaking just a little, he decided he'd better move away before he really got himself in trouble…and then he realized she had pinned his sleeve under her hips.

I am way beyond dead, if she wakes up.

_But what a way to go_…

Think, dammit, _think_!

_Relax, and enjoy the view…a condemned man ought to savour his last hours_…

You're even more perverted than the monk!

_I resent that remark…the monk would have been in Paradise and then died by now_…

Isn't that supposed to be the other way around?

_leers You die your way, I'll die mine_…

He leaned back over her, trying to gauge just how stuck his sleeve was, when he was distracted by Kagome shivering in her sleep. Her nipples stood up proud…damn…Inuyasha found himself licking his lips... Her fingers flexed, and moved jerkily over her body, searching for warmth…and found his hair where it fell over his shoulder and across her hips. _Oh, shit_…Wide-eyed with panic, he watched her 'pull up' his hair, and then settle back to a deeper sleep, a soft smile on her lips.

If he lived to be a thousand, he would never, _ever_ forget the sight of Kagome swathed in his hair so that it appeared the irregular swirls were merely elaborate embroidery on her skin.

Carefully, he laid down beside her, awkwardly moving the Tetsusaiga around behind his back. He pulled the sheet over her and waited until she had warmed before carefully whisking his hair off of her. He ended up with his cheek against her bare shoulder, but that was okay…her skin was deliciously scented, and he would have a good sensory memory while he was pounded through at least two sets of floorboards and the stone foundations…

He stayed in his position until another delicate sigh indicated _something_ was going to happen…he squeezed his eyes shut, fearing the worst, and wondering if he should cover his ears to protect them from the formidable yell that was sure to erupt. Instead, a kindly goddess or two took pity on him…Kagome rolled onto her side…away from him. He reacted fast enough to pull his sleeve out of the way, but before he savoured his miraculous release, he finished what he started out to do…by tucking the sheet up around her shoulders, and following it with a soft blanket that had been kicked to the foot of the bed when she originally climbed in.

Then, Inuyasha carefully sat back, wiping his brow and thanking the gods, before he moved to the end of the futon, Tetsusaiga cradled against his shoulder. Looking towards the window, he noted the very faint lightening of the horizon; dawn was almost here. He had spent the night with his Kagome and made sure she was safe; he wouldn't be able to do the same tomorrow night, unless she invited him to stay with her. He almost smiled at that. Keh, as if she'd ever ask him to stay…damn…how was he going to prove to her that she was his chosen one? _Keep your damn foot out of your mouth, for starters_… He had to go…he slid up the futon and gently pressed his lips to her brow, tucking a few stray strands behind her ear, then crossed the room on cat's feet. He lightly leapt out the window, pausing to close the shutters behind him. Only the very earliest risers, or the very latest to go to bed, had a chance of glimpsing the red blur as it traced an unerring path back towards the Sunset Shrine…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

In the room next to Kagome's, Yashita finally stood down from his midnight watch. He knew that the pup had left her, after staying with her for most of the night. He also knew that _nothing_ had happened, even though he had done his damnedest to make sure the pup knew he had touched Kagome; he was beginning to wonder if he could wait it out for the pup to finally mate the girl, or if he was going to have to do it himself…no, he could wait. Sesshomaru would make sure he was incapable of fathering _anything_ if he took Kagome now…


	15. Seeing Stars

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine; sighs This New Moon Festival sequence is mine, however…thinking about sending out invites…

**A/N: **The usual OOC alert and an eensy bit of lemon fluff…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Fifteen: Seeing Stars**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Present Day**_

Reveille came a little too early for Kagome's liking. Her door slammed open, and an excessively cheery Shimano bounced in.

"Morning sunshine! Brekkie at 0800..." She groggily made sure she was covered up…it was like being back in the barracks, minus the farting… Shimano opened her shutters, and as she sat up, wrapping the blanket around her, blinking blearily, he mussed her hair familiarly before going out the door. He reappeared a moment later with a servant in tow, who carried a bucket of steaming water, a basin and a pile of folded cloth. "Don't be late, or there won't be much left other than miso soup…Kogashu says he's hungry this morning…" The servant bowed, and left her, closing the door firmly.

Yawning and stretching, Kagome let the blanket fall away…and her eye was caught by something glimmering across the top of her thigh, tangled in her dark curls. She captured it, and drew it out…a long, long strand of silver…_Inuyasha_ had been here? Cautiously, she checked herself over for any signs of activity she didn't recall engaging in…nothing. _Hmmmm_. She cast around for her sword. Locating it, she cut the strand into three roughly equal pieces and quickly worked it into a thin braid. She twisted it around her wrist several times, and knotted it off. Now she wouldn't lose the evidence…

She washed up quickly, and was about to reach for her parade armour when she realized that part of the bundle left by the servant included clothing. It was a deep red haori, white juban and white hakama, the Imperial crest over the heart. _Looks like I'm part of the club now_…_wonder if there's a secret handshake_… There was even a matching strip of silk for her hair. She brushed her mop into some semblance of order and tied it back, then wrapped the obi around her waist. Instead of winding it up so the ends were non-existent and therefore battle-ready, she left them reaching to her knees, but gave up on the intricate knot Sessaki had tied on Graduation Day. She positioned the sword above her left hip, but left the quiver behind, as she wasn't using her bow and arrows in the performance.

Yashita was waiting for her, lounging against the opposite wall. "Good morning, beautiful…sleep well?" She made a face.

"Think so…" He quirked an eyebrow. She shrugged. "Interesting dreams…."

"About me?"

She chuckled, and gently hip-checked him before slipping her hand into his. "Maybe…"

They walked companionably down the stairs, through a gateway, and out into the garden. Breakfast was being served in a different pavilion, this one oriented with a distant view of an arched bridge over a gurgling stream, bounded by willows and maples. The air was fresh, but gave promise of heat later in the day.

Shimano passed her a bowl of fruit; Kogashu pushed some rice porridge her way, grinning. "Eat up, Higurashi…you've a busy day ahead of you…" She raised her eyebrows at him, since she was munching a piece of melon. "You're going to work out with the boys you'll be sparring with tonight to refine the moves." Swallowing, Kagome nodded. Kogashu's grin became positively evil. "I've told them not to give you any new bruises…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

An hour later, Kagome was waiting at the edge of the gravelled area, listening with half an ear to Lord Sessaki. He was retying her obi, and explaining the tradition of, and the meaning behind this whole exercise, when the crunch of gravel caught their attention. Lord Kogashu approached, with two younger men trailing along behind him. He stopped, fists on hips, grinning cockily. The two men looked morose. He grabbed an arm apiece, and shoved them forward. They bowed to Lord Sessaki and Kagome, but made no move to step into the area.

"C'mon you two idiots. She's not going to hurt you…too badly." Surprisingly enough, that didn't seem to help. Kagome smiled brightly and stepped forward.

"Good morning…I understand we'll be sparring tonight?" They shuffled their feet and looked at her shyly.

"These two talkative types are Gen and Hake…they're the Spirits of Darkness, Higurashi…"

"More like the Spirits of Denseness, Kogashu!" called out Yashita from the veranda of the Imperial Pavilion. Kogashu replied with a rude gesture, and Yashita chortled; Sessaki rolled his eyes. Gen and Hake glared over at Yashita, then as if suddenly remembering something, went rigid. Kagome cocked her head to one side, perplexed at their attitude, and then looked at Kogashu.

"Well, who starts first? I thought it was them…" He nodded, and poked Hake in the back.

"You first, you lucky bastard…" Hake edged tentatively forward. Kagome ground her teeth, and abruptly whipped out her sword. Hake leaped into the air and ducked behind Kogashu, tripping over Gen who was already there. Dumbfounded, Kagome let her sword tip drop towards the ground, and looked over at Sessaki. He was glaring at Kogashu, who was an interesting shade of red. Kagome remembered a similar colour from her cadet career…and wondered where the best place to take cover would be. Behind Sessaki was looking pretty good…

Lord Sessaki gripped her elbow and rapidly steered her away from the trio. Yashita stepped down from the veranda as they passed, taking up position behind them. "I believe Lord Kogashu may wish to have a private word or two with his men…"

"Pardon me for saying so, my lord, but it won't be private if they can hear it in Yokohama!"

"Quite so, Higurashi, quite so…Yashita, perhaps you and Higurashi could see if Shimano needs assistance in the Armoury…this may take some time to sort out."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Kagome and Yashita were heading down the cool corridors towards the Armoury when he suddenly tugged her into the open doorway of a kendo room, and pulled her around the corner into his arms. He looked down at the grey-eyed girl as she slipped her own arms under his to loosely encircle his waist. "Kagome…I finally got you alone again…"

She giggled, and leaned against him. "You can thank Lord Kogashu later…" He nudged her cheek with his chin, to get her to look up at him, then kissed her thoroughly. Her mouth was warm and sweet; he lost himself for a few moments. Her eyes were sea-misted when he pulled back; tucking her head under his chin, he cradled her while he got a grip on himself. It was a bit of an effort, and she wasn't helping by tracing little circles on his back, but he managed, somehow.

"So…what exactly did you have in mind by coming in here…besides private smooching, of course?" Her voice had a mischievous lilt to it.

He shifted his grip to run one hand up her spine, under her hair and cup the back of her head, while snugging her even closer with the other. "Well, a couple of things come to mind…" he breathed in her ear; her body tensed warningly, so he changed his mind, "…but we'd have to undo that knot Sessaki tied in your obi, and trust me, he'll know if it's been tampered with…so how about we play around with some swords to pass the time?" She started giggling helplessly; he was puzzled. Shaking with mirth, she got a hold of herself, and pushed away from him gently, wiping her eyes.

"Sorry…the way you said that reminded me of something…sure, I'm up for a little _swordplay_…"

They slid open all the screens down the garden-side wall, letting in as much air as possible. Yashita took down two wooden practise katanas, polished to a sheen. Kagome removed her sword from her obi, and hung it on one of the empty sets of brackets. She then pulled the sleeves of the red haori and juban back, and tucked them firmly into the obi, freeing her arms past the elbow. She was about to take up a stance, when Yashita caught her wrist, inspecting the fine silver braid. He raised his eyes to hers; she smiled brightly. "Isn't that the coolest colour you've ever seen? I found it over by the stables a while ago…I didn't know Lord Tekko had imported a palomino from the United States…" He looked like he was about to say something, but let it drop, giving her palm a kiss instead.

They squared off, and bowed formally…and then began circling each other. Kagome had become a mistress of timing, thanks to the youkai in the Sengoku Jidai. She crouched, prowling like a cat, keeping her feet under her at all times, waiting for Yashita to make a move. He finally drove in an attack; she parried his thrust and struck him lightly in the arm on the way past, then crouched and circled again. He tried to fake her out; she saw through it and avoided the first strike, but his counterattack caught her in the hip. Yashita paused, wiping sweat, and grinned. "Bodyguard 1, Sensei 1…"

Kagome snickered, and lined up her katana. "Not for long…" His grin became a smirk, and he stepped out of the combat circle. Making sure he had her undivided attention, he slowly peeled off his haori and juban and dropped them on a bench. Curling her lip, but with a twinkle in her eye, Kagome pivoted into an attack stance. "Fighting dirty, eh? Won't help improve your score, since we're not counting eye candy…" He sauntered back into the circle…_gods, he really was an eyeful_…and almost casually took up a defensive stance.

"Let's see how good your concentration is, Kagome…"

"If you're really lucky, I'll kiss you better _after_ I kick your ass…"

He had the nerve to chuckle arrogantly. "_Kiss_ my ass? I'll hold you to that, Bodyguard…"

Kagome grinned fiercely, and dove at him, her wooden katana whirling; he had to work extremely hard, even with his regular speed, to parry all her attacks. She wove a net around him…_how the hell did she get so fast? Koga was right… Glad it isn't her damn fang_... keeping him on the defensive, and then she started making hits. She spun away, just out of range, and charged him again, pressing home an attack that ended with him off-balance, with only one foot still inside the combat circle, and the two of them clashing hilt to hilt. Her grey eyes boring into his, she smiled through her teeth, and abruptly broke away. Yashita was now over-balanced…he staggered, and she swept the katana at his knees to drop him; he somehow managed to twist face-up…and found himself flat on his back, a wooden blade across his throat, and a gimlet-eyed Amazon kneeling on his chest. She waggled her eyebrows at him, panting lightly.

"Though you made an attractive attempt, I don't distract easily…you should have tried it the first time we sparred when I was a cadet…_guaranteed _you would have knocked me off my feet…" The sound of applause snapped their eyes to the door. Sessaki, Kogashu, and Shimano plus assorted bystanders crowded the doorway, clapping and whistling. The two combatants looked askance at each other. Kagome, smiling, slid off Yashita, offering her hand to him as they stood up. They bowed their heads briefly to acknowledge the applause.

"Mangy show-off," muttered Kogashu, so that only Sessaki and Shimano could hear him. Yashita's eyes flickered to him; damn that inu-youkai hearing!

Yashita stepped behind Kagome, facing the courtiers as they entered the room, but dropped one hand onto her shoulder, the sword in his other hand almost casually angled across her legs. Yashita's whole stance was easily interpreted by all the onlookers, demon, hanyou and human alike and summed up in one word: Mine. Kogashu fell a step back, acknowledging the unspoken challenge. Shimano winked broadly. Sessaki merely nodded thoughtfully, then spoke.

"Kogashu's men are not quite up for the stress of this evening's performance…from what I have just witnessed, I think we have found a suitable replacement…" Kagome squeaked; Yashita smirked, tightening his grip on her shoulder. His intention for a full-on rematch was quickly quashed by Sessaki's next words. "Remember, Yashita, the Celestial Bodyguard always wins…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

After a delightful al fresco lunch of goodies in bento boxes and cold Asahi beer in the Western Pavilion, Kagome excused herself for a nap, hoping to escape the afternoon heat. On the way to the Imperial wing, she encountered the same servant who had brought her the water and clothing in the morning, and was told that the bathhouse would be ready to receive female guests at 1600 hours. That left her with a leisurely three hour nap to enjoy…

Her windows faced east, so the heat of the day was on the opposite side of the building. Sliding the door closed with a firm 'click', she wedged the locking bolt into place at the bottom, and started taking off clothing. She really wasn't looking forward to putting on all the layers for her bodyguard outfit, so she was going to enjoy this brief respite.

The futon had been left unrolled, and the linens had been straightened; it was almost a shame to rumple it up again; an even bigger shame she was alone. _Oh, well_…_maybe her dreams would be better this afternoon_…she slipped naked between the cool sheets, and snuggled into the pillow. The first image that popped into her head was Inuyasha, his torso bared in the cave, holding out his juban to her, _that_ smirk on his handsome face. The second image was of the naked hanyou in her bathroom, his red hakama pooling on the floor, his golden eyes molten…damn! At this rate she wouldn't be getting any sleep at all! She raised her wrist in front of her eyes to consider the silver braid…dog-boy had been here in the night, that was for sure…wonder what he was doing?

_Watching over you, like he always does_…

How'd his hair get into my crotch?

_He must have been very gentle for you not to wake up_…

That is _so_ not funny!

_You know he really cares about you_…

I care about him, too…it's just…

_Don't be too afraid of getting hurt to even risk an attempt_…

But there's Kikyo…and the shards…and Yashita…

_You're just using those as excuses._

They're my excuses and I'm sticking with 'em…Inuyasha's my friend, my comrade, my…

_Lover?_

Not yet…gaaah! How'd we get to there?

_snickers quietly_

You be quiet! …I wonder how much chaos will ensue if he comes tonight?...

_Depends on how loud you're moaning at the same time_…

Aagh!

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Running her hands through her hair, yawning deeply, Kagome shuffled down the stairs, wrapped only in her haori and carrying her towel and facecloth, heading for the bathhouse. Shimano was sitting at the bottom of the flight, chewing on his usual lollipop stick and perusing a book. He grinned when he saw her muzzy-faced descent, and got up to take her elbow. "Don't want the Bodyguard tripping over herself when she has an opportunity to take Yashita down in public tonight…" He led her outside, down a gravelled path, and up to the wooden doorway of the bathhouse. "I think you may be alone in there, Higurashi…they didn't have to institute special ladies'-only hours before you came along. I'll stand guard outside, in case somebody didn't read the notice…"

"Thanks, Shimano…are you sure you don't have something you'd rather be doing?"

"Sitting in the sun on a summer afternoon, reading a book…beats sitting in front of a computer screen listening to a bunch of cadets moaning about their love lives, or lack thereof…though the bits they make up are kind of entertaining…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Forty-five minutes later, Kagome re-emerged, cleaned and refreshed, and ready to tackle anything…especially dinner. Shimano was still in position, but he had moved to the shade, the thoroughly cleaned lollipop stick on the step beside him. He looked up at her, his cheerful grin the happiest she'd seen in a while. She plopped down beside him, wrapping her arms around her knees. "So…where's Yashita?"

"Kogashu and Sessaki took him off somewhere to teach him the countermoves to your part of the show tonight…and probably to tease the living daylights out of him for you doing that pretty impressive takedown on him this morning. _He_ sure didn't teach you any moves like that…what the heck have you been up to lately? Your speed was amazing, not to mention your strength…I haven't seen _anybody_ go hilt to hilt with him for, oh, years!"

Kagome smiled softly, finding her toes very interesting. "Remember, sensei…_ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies_." Shimano chuckled.

"I didn't think you'd crack that easily...but damn, I'm dying to know!" He turned very serious, very suddenly. "If you find yourself in over your head, Higurashi, you know you can come to any of us…we'd do anything for you, understand? You mean a lot to _all _of us…" She flashed wide eyes at him, and for one moment, he thought she might spill, but then she just smiled brilliantly.

"Thanks, sensei…for everything, not just guarding the door for me."

"No problem, O Celestial One…your dresser is probably waiting for you in your room…"

"My…what?"

"What, you were going to put on that load of gear by yourself? How were you going to do up the lacing on the breastplate? Mind you, I'm sure Yashita wouldn't mind volunteering…of course, he'd be more interested in helping you take it off…Ouch!" Wincing, he rubbed his ear where he'd been biffed, then grinning as he watched her flounce off. Ah, it was like old times….

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Kagome had to admit, the dresser knew his stuff. Once she had gotten over the minor shock that it was indeed a man who would be helping her into her regalia, and a bit of momentary awkwardness until he indicated the screen that had been set up for her to slip into her underwear, and then hold the breastplate over her bare chest, things went swimmingly. He was fast and efficient, although a bit fluttery, lacing and tying all the complicated leather thongs and silk cordings correctly the first time, twittering over the smallest details. She was most impressed with how he carefully twisted and pinned her topknot before securing it with the leather thongs, with the result that it didn't pull so hard on her scalp from the weight of her hair. He did, however, scowl at her obi, and grumble about its condition. Kagome reflected, briefly, on just how many times it had demon guts, gore and blood or just plain old dirt washed out of it in the past two months. She thought it was holding up rather well. The dresser was not amused; he tapped his tabi-clad foot thoughtfully, holding his chin in his fingers, eyes darting about the room, the offending piece of silk draped over his arm.

"Excuse me for one moment, please, Higurashi-san…this simply won't do at all…"He bowed out of her room, and disappeared down the hall. Kagome rolled her shoulders and stretched, wriggling in the kidskin-lined cuirass like a snake in an itchy skin. The armoured skirt had been re-laced to the bottom edge; she inspected the lacquer for signs of the damage incurred in her battle with the caterpillar youkai, and the crow youkais. The Imperial workshops knew their stuff…not even a scratch remained. She dropped down cross-legged on the edge of the futon, muscles loose, hands relaxed in her lap, and closed her eyes, going over the sequence of events for this evening.

She had to escort the Imperial family from their private quarters through the gardens to the Imperial Pavilion. Then, she would take up a seated position at the very edge of the veranda, basically staying motionless for the next couple of hours during the music and entertainment portion. At a signal from Lord Sessaki, she would rise to answer the challenge of the Spirits…wait, make that the _Spirit_ of Darkness…and go through the regimented steps of the 'dance' they were to perform. After that, a little star-gazing and sake, then she got out of the way while the guardsmen took over the escorting duties back to the private quarters. Okay… walk, sit, spar, drink…she could handle that.

Her dresser arrived back in the room, triumphantly waving a brightly coloured piece of silk in his hand and looking very pleased with himself. Kagome eyed it dubiously. It wasn't red-and-gold…instead, it was gold-and-violet, and at least ten feet long. The dresser was positively chortling to himself as he wrapped it twice around her waist, and then draped two loops around the curve of her hips, finally securing it all together at the waist with that elaborate knot, so she didn't have to search out Lord Sessaki to tie it for her like a two-year-old who couldn't do up their own hakama… The ends hung down past her knees. A thought occurred to her.

"Ummm…excuse me, but does this colour and length of obi violate any regulation or other?" The dresser met her with beady dark eyes; Kagome was struck by his resemblance to a sparrow. He smiled.

"No, Higurashi-san…it has been approved by Lord Sessaki himself." She smiled back.

"Well, all right then…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

The dresser followed her out the door and down the hall, carrying the folded crimson kimono and her quiver. She didn't need to don it until the end of the meal, so no point in sweating or spilling needlessly. Lord Sessaki was waiting for her at the door of his own room, dressed as Imperial First Sword in dark blue haori and hakama; she stopped, straightening herself like she was being inspected and held herself at battle-ready stance, eyes front, and hand resting lightly on her sword hilt. He circled her once, nodding, and was about to say something when a loud wolf whistle split the air. Lord Kogashu swaggered up, leering broadly, dressed in deep chocolate brown as Imperial First Spear. He also circled her, but he was a little too close…she held herself very still, until what she swore was a _growl_ rumbled through the corridor.

Lord Kogashu was in front of her, his grin still very cocky, but he was looking past her at someone, who dropped a strong, long-fingered hand onto her shoulder. _Yashita_…he was looking very intently at Kogashu, who held up his hands and backed off another step. "Relax, Yash…just showing my appreciation of the Bodyguard's turnout…very impressive, by the way, Higurashi…like the new obi."

"Uh, thanks, sir…my old one didn't pass muster…"

Yashita stepped level with her, dressed in a black outfit, as Shimano arrived, resplendent in shades of green. All of them had the golden chrysanthemum on their chests, and all of them, except Shimano, were wearing antique katanas at their hips. Kagome thought they'd all make a lovely museum display…Yashita slipped the hand on her shoulder down to her hand; she smiled at him, as Sessaki led the way down the stairs, Kogashu at his right hand. Yashita brushed a light kiss on her palm as they started their descent; they couldn't fail to hear the squeak of surprise from the dresser behind them. Kagome wondered, but then forgot about it as her stomach rumbled audibly the closer they came to the dining pavilion. _That must have been the sound up in the corridor, and I just didn't realize it was me_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Kagome was now swathed in her crimson robe, quiver in place on her back, kneeling at the edge of the Imperial Pavilion's veranda. She'd managed to fulfill her escort duties by bringing the Imperial family from the Palace to this spot without mishap, sweating bullets all the way. The small crowd were respectful and silent, bowing deeply as the Imperial party passed, the Emperor and Empress bestowing gracious smiles and waving polite greetings to their guests. Kagome didn't even try to pick her family out from the crowd; praying she didn't hear a loud "Oi! Wench!" from anywhere in the near vicinity as she passed. However, she did feel…a prickling sensation. _A Jewel shard?_

Now there were music and dance performances on the gravelled area, and she was trying to stay focussed and non-crippled so that she could give a fairly decent attempt at sparring when her turn came. That moment was all too soon; the sky darkened into dusky shades, and then Lord Sessaki flashed his sword in the last gleam of sunlight. Instantly, torches were lit, and she prepared to rise to her feet…stopping herself from hopping around cursing as the blood rushed into her legs.

Slowly, she stepped down from the veranda, as a muffled drum took up a cadenced beat. She stopped at the edge of the gravel, poised and waiting, the red kimono flaming in the light of the torches. Surprisingly, instead of nervous, she was completely relaxed. _Probably because it's Yashita…he won't mess up, 'cause he'll never hear the end of it, otherwise_…

At Lord Sessaki's nod, she stepped into the combat area and drew her sword, describing a long, slow arc with it in the air as she began the kata, moving in time to the drumbeat, speeding up and slowing down as it dictated, turning the ancient movements into a stately dance. At the appropriate moment, a black-hooded figure stepped into the arena, also drawing a sword. She paused, waited until Yashita made the first move, and then engaged him, trying to keep everything together and keep pace with the drumbeat. Feint, retreat, parry, lunge…feint, retreat, parry, lunge, strike…repeat. Their swords clashed loudly, sparks actually flying, much to the crowd's apparent delight. The Jewel shard pinged on her consciousness again. She pushed it away, concentrating on the movement of her blade. To finish, Kagome made a swift, swirling, very showy attack that ended with the blade carefully across Yashita's throat and him on his knees in a pose of submission. The crowd politely applauded; Kagome and Yashita bowed formally to the Emperor and then to each other, and finally to the audience.

They walked off the combat area towards Lord Sessaki, Yashita pulling off the hood. The tall courtier gripped both of them by the shoulders. "Excellent work…you may visit with your family, Higurashi…I believe they are on the outskirts of the crowd, over to the right…" Yashita began walking her over, through the milling people. They were stopped several times by guests wanting photographs.

In the middle of their passage, Yashita stopped suddenly. He gave her arm a squeeze and released it. "I have to check on something, Kagome…I'll see you later…" He veered off to the left, leaving her more than a little surprised. Shrugging, she kept forging ahead, graciously acceding to more photographs.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Kogashu intercepted Yashita. "Why are you leaving Kagome unprotected, dog-breath?" Yashita indicated the small group waiting at the back of the crowd with his thumb. Kogashu squinted a bit; his eyes then widened, turning slightly blue in shock. "Is that…is that who I think it is?

"Uh-huh…it's the night of the new moon, so the pup is in human form, just like me…"

Kogashu could hardly take his eyes away from the red-clad, dark-haired hanyou. "I get it…you look the most alike tonight, so you don't want to be side by side for comparison…" Yashita just nodded, drooping slightly. Kogashu, noticing, poked him in the ribs. "C'mon, mutt-face…let's go get a cold beer…tough to lose your woman to yourself…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Kagome was finally able to move more freely through the crowd, as people found vantage points to sit before the torches were doused to permit star-gazing. She wove through knots of people, looking for her mother's leaf-green kimono and hopefully, not a flaming scarlet haori. She finally spotted her mother on the edge of the crowd…with a red haori at her side. Sighing, Kagome headed towards them. _He'd behaved himself so far_…

"Dear! That was wonderful! I didn't realize you would be doing those old katas like your father used to…wasn't Kagome lovely, Ojii-chan?" Her grandfather was actually looking a little damp-eyed as he smiled toothlessly at her. Sota was standing tall and proud next to Inuyasha, imitating his hero's cross-armed stance. The hanyou was smirking at her from under his black bangs, letting her see him giving her a thorough once-over. _Boy, she was going to wipe that smirk off his face when she demanded an explanation for the hair twisted around her wrist_…

"Was that Yashita-san you were sparring with, dear?" Kagome nodded, preoccupied with the prickling sensation of a nearby shard. "I thought so…that braid of his really does give him away." The sensation was definitely stronger, and coming from…Inuyasha? _Not to mention a growl_…

The torches were doused almost at that moment, forcing all of them to sit down quickly in the dark. Kagome cursed softly, trying to gather up her train and find an unoccupied patch of ground in the darkness to sit on. A familiar presence arrived close behind her; an arm slipped around her waist, and a hand took hers. She was pulled back against a strong chest, and warm breath tickled her ear.

"Keh! You were pretty impressive there, wench…would have liked to see you _really_ fight Yashita, though."

"I did this morning…kicked his ass, too." She whispered back, suddenly wondering why it didn't feel particularly weird to go from being cradled by Yashita to being cuddled by Inuyasha. That thought fled when he pressed soft lips to her ear, and then kissed down the side of her neck, her quiver biting into her shoulder blade. She yipped, and pushed away a little. "Not in front of the Emperor, dog-boy…" _Or my mother_…

"S'dark…they can't see anything, but if you're feeling shy I can fix that…" _Oh, no, where'd she heard that before_… he carefully manoeuvred her past Sota and into the lilac bush behind them, turning her around to face him. Indignantly, Kagome was fumbling her hand free to poke him in the chest and give him a choice piece of her mind, when Inuyasha took the opportunity to kiss her into submission. _Damn him and his brain-scrambling kisses anyways_…when she placed a hand flat over his heart preparatory to pushing away, another sensation zapped her. Startled, she broke the kiss, staring at the violet-pink glow emanating from his chest in the darkness.

"What?...you brought the Jewel shards with you?...Are you nuts, dog-boy?" she hissed in disbelief. He didn't give up his grip on her; in fact, he pulled her hips flat against his, and kissed her again, using her surprised gasp as a chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. She jerked her head back, eyes wide, not so much at the kiss, but at the presence of the shards. Much to his amusement, she began fumbling at his waist, over his left hip, with herfree hand. "Where the hell's Tetsusaiga?"

He scoffed gently at her. "It's the night of the New Moon, remember, wench? Didja think your mom dyed my hair, or something?" She subsided, tilting her face up to his in the starlight, reaching to stroke up through his hair to the ears that weren't there.

Inuyasha smiled crookedly down at her, his dark violet eyes black in the darkness. Damn, but he couldn't even smell her scent…and he'd been looking forward to it all day. "I brought the shards, but left the sword…it isn't going to do tricks, anyways…"

"Inuyasha, I had to set a barrier last night because there may be demons in this time as well…that settles it. You're just going to have to stay with me tonight so that I can protect you and the shards…" A very big silly grin broke out all over his face at her statement, confusing her for a moment…_Oi, Kagome, if you only knew_…His hands slid under the kimono, resting just below her backplate, on the swell of her behind, his fingers reaching to span the distance between her hips. Her eyes widened, and she began to squirm; he pulled her tightly to him, swallowing her noises of protest as he kissed her thoroughly, wetly, deeply. Inuyasha felt her tension holding her rigid; he gentled the kiss, but didn't let her break free.

_Don't fight him…just relax_

But…but…but…

_You know you were dreaming of him this afternoon and last night_…

I know, but…but…

_Stop clucking_…_we know you're a chicken; for once in your life, just go with it, already_…

Okay…

Sighing, Kagome gave up and conceded the skirmish going on in her mouth. Inuyasha was a little surprised himself at her submission, but pressed his advantage. She slid the arm not encumbered by her folded kimono up his chest and around his neck, pulling his head down to her. When they broke for air, she laid her cheek alongside his, massaging the nape of his neck with her fingers.

"Keh! I think I must be dreaming…" he muttered into her ear.

"Keep dreaming, dog-boy…now I have to figure out how to smuggle you into my room…"

"You're serious about this…you really mean it?"

"Of course…I have to stay here, which means so do you…but I can't just waltz you up the stairs, though…how's your climbing skills these days?"

"You want me to climb up to your room?"

"If you can manage that, you'll be fine in the morning once your powers return."

"When can we blow this party, wench?"

She arched her eyebrows at the undisguised eagerness in his voice…_oh, boy, this could be interesting_ _even if she lost her nerve_… "We have to stay until the Imperial party leaves to return to their quarters in the Palace…then guests are requested to leave the grounds and are escorted out…I should think another hour or so? You can slip into the bushes over there, under my window and wait for me. When I open the shutters, that's your signal…"

"Which window is yours?"

She gave the hair at the back of his neck a sharp tug. "Don't give me that, dog-boy…I know you were in my room last night, and I have the evidence to prove it…however, I'll save that until later; I'm really looking forward to making you squirm…"

He grinned into her cheek, and then nibbled on her earlobe, kissing the side of her neck down to where the fabric interfered; he reached up her back, inside the kimono, to pull the haori slightly off her shoulder, using his teeth and tongue to give her goose bumps. Shivering, she couldn't stop herself from arching against him as he murmured thickly, "So am I, wench, so am I…"

Jerking backwards, she gave him a half-hearted swat to the shoulder, but didn't fight too much when he pulled her back into his embrace. "I didn't mean the _fun_ kind of squirming, Inuyasha…"

"There's another kind? You'll have to demonstrate…"


	16. Eavesdropping

**Disclaimer:** Not mine; don't hit or sue…having tons of fun romping with 'em, though…

**A/N: **I'll apologize in advance for the extra-large load of fluff provided by the philosophically-minded plot bunnies…couldn't bring myself to write a steamy sex scene, when it's too darn hot to even _think_ about it out here!

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Sixteen: Eaves-dropping**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Present Day**_

Kagome forced herself to walk sedately up the stairs to her quarters; not skipping and giggling like certain parts of her brain were urging her to do.

Inuyasha had reluctantly let her go when she reminded him that she had to return to her Imperial duties; the hanyou had straightened her haori, smoothed her kimono, and sent her back towards the tall figure of Sessaki silhouetted against the dim oil lights of the Imperial Pavilion. Her mother, bless her, had been busily engaged in keeping Ojii-chan from noticing that a certain red-clad hanyou was wrapped around his granddaughter in a rather intimate manner in the shrubbery behind him. _Owe ya one_, _mom_, _I think_…

Kagome carefully made her way over to Sessaki, hoping she didn't look as ruffled as she felt, and he then handed her up to the veranda, where she occupied her previous spot at the edge of the decking. A servant brought her a sake cup and small porcelain serving bottle of the rice liquor, whispering "Compliments of the Emperor, Celestial Bodyguard…" She had bowed respectfully, forehead nearly to the floor, and taken up the cup in two hands, counting to three before tossing it down in one gulp. The sake slid over her tongue like velvet fire…_ooo, this was the good stuff!_... and within minutes, her body was getting warm in very interesting places. _You always were a cheap drunk, Higurashi_…_smarten up, or you'll be jumping dog-boy the second he puts his nose in the room_… She had been careful to pace herself, partly because she didn't think she could beg off for a bathroom break partway through and also because a cheerfully drunk and lecherous Celestial Bodyguard wouldn't be good for public relations.

She sat as still as possible, her eyes scanning the heavens for shooting stars, and then watching the darkened crowd. Too bad, in a way, that Inuyasha was human tonight…she wouldn't have minded knowing exactly where he was, by those glowing orbs of his. _Oh, well_…she noticed Shimano approaching Sessaki, and the men exchanging low words. _I wonder where Kogashu is? For that matter, where's Yashita?_ _Here we go_…_Operation Smuggle Hanyou now in progress_…

A platoon of Imperial guardsmen crunched quietly up the path, their automatic weapons at the ready. Torches were lit simultaneously, as if by magic. Behind her, the Imperial Family rose from its tatami mats and cushions; a servant whisked the sake bottle and cup away as she also came to her feet. She stepped off the planking, and moved to Lord Sessaki's side, at full attention as the Imperial party sorted themselves out by precedence, and began the short walk back to their quarters. The crowd wavered in its dark outlines, people bowing deeply as the Emperor passed, and then began milling about in the Imperial party's wake.

Lord Sessaki turned his dark eyes on her. "Very good, Higurashi…will you join us for a refreshing drink before retiring tonight?"

"No, thank you, sir…I had a very restless sleep last night and again this afternoon, so would like to just turn in, if I may please be excused?"

"Of course…do you require an escort to your room? I can summon Yashita, if you wish…"

"No, sir…thank you, but it isn't necessary…I'm sure I can't get lost in the next hundred feet or so…"

He smiled mysteriously at something then, patting her shoulder as he turned away. "Good night, Higurashi…we will reconvene in the morning…"

"Thank you, sir…pleasant dreams…"

She made her way over to her family, and offered to walk out to the gates with them. Her mother allowed her to accompany them only as far as the large patch of vegetation right below the wing housing her room; Kagome realized it had been another of her mother's set-ups when Inuyasha simply vanished as they strolled past. _He should have borrowed her camouflage jacket; that red haori was like a warning flare_… She had stooped to kiss Sota goodbye, and then Ojii-chan, and finally her mother. Mrs. Higurashi had cupped her cheek, smiling knowingly at her daughter. Kagome was somewhat puzzled. She assumed Inuyasha had told her mother the reason why he was staying tonight…Gods, what had he _said_? On the other hand, did she really want to know?

She hoped the hanyou was up to the challenge, as she eyed the tall stone foundations and the upward-curving eaves of the roof that he'd have to conquer before he reached her window on the second. His jumping skills were still better than an ordinary human…she remembered the height he attained in his battle with the spider youkai at the shrine, so felt a little more hopeful. He'd have to move fast; the rooflines were softly lit, and he would be exposed to view in a way that he wasn't usually. There weren't any snipers stationed on the inner walls, she was pretty sure; but she was equally willing to bet there were remote cameras covering every angle possible.

Kagome detoured to the privy on the way up the stairs, thankful she'd managed to find her dresser, and tell him she would be able to cope with her regalia herself. Of course, Inuyasha would undoubtedly be only too happy to help her strip down…oh, boy, there were some major butterflies bouncing around in her stomach right now…She slung her quiver to the floor and slid out of the crimson kimono, folding it as neatly as possible before piling the quiver and sword on top of it outside the privy door as a makeshift do-not-disturb sign. Inside, she cursed, fumbling to lower the kidskin trousers under the armoured skirt. The 21st century definitely had its advantages…

Finally, she entered her room and slid the door closed, kicking in the locking bolt and checking it with her fingers just to make sure. The length of the door track caught her eye; visually measuring it, she tried Fenikkusuken in the space. A perfect fit…she now had a spiffy do-it-yourself burglar bar. She propped her quiver against the door as well.

She shook out the kimono and hung it on the t-shaped stand in the corner. The dresser had been appalled to hear it would be either folded up or on a hanger at her house, so had insisted she be given this stand for storage. The futon had been made again, after her nap, but the sheet and blanket were turned down, and her pillow placed in the centre of the bed, with the traditional wood block balanced hopefully on top.

Grinning, she put the wooden headrest to the side, where she had found it made a convenient stand for a small candleholder. Once the overhead light was turned out by the door, it helped to find your way back to the futon…Searching the room briefly, she found the candle, lit it and placed it on the block, then turned out the light. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and walked across the room to the shutters. Taking a firm grip on them, she paused a moment, her heart thudding, then flung them wide open. _Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo_… Nothing. Cautiously, she poked her head out slightly, scanning the roof and eaves trough for both hanyou and cameras. Nothing. What the hell….where was dog-boy?

Kagome knelt in front of the window, and rested her chin on her fist on the windowsill. Well, wouldn't be the first covert operation she'd waited for a fellow operative to show up. She'd really hated team exercises sometimes…good thing Shimano had made most of them fun…she caught herself yawning as she grinned. Hell, her entire life now was made up of team activities with 'her boys'… A loud whisper from down below caught her attention.

"Oi, wench…do you have a rope or something?" She leaned out, and could just make out a bit of red in the darkness. He was still on the ground.

"Uhhhh…you mean you didn't bring one?"

"Didn't need one last night, and didn't know I'd need one tonight…"

"Okay, okay…just wait a sec while I come up with something…" Glancing around the room, sitting back on her heels, she noticed the sheet first, and then the long tails of the new tightly-woven obi trailing on the ground. Her old obi was in her kit bag…doing a rough calculation, that would be at least twenty feet…and the roof edge was no more eight away. Knotting all the ends and corners securely, she tied one end around her waist and tossed the loose end out and over the eaves trough. Taking a firm grip, she braced her knees and feet against the wall, and called softly, "All right, Inuyasha, I'm all ready for ya…"

"Really? Hot damn…I can hardly wait…" his voice floated up to her.

"Heel, dog-boy…I might drop you if I'm distracted too much…ooooomph!" His weight hit the makeshift rope; she really had to lean into it to be an effective counterweight. The line slackened; she sat down hard, sprawling on her back. She looked up in time to see Inuyasha's smirk as he paused on the windowsill, taking in the view of her tumbled with her knees apart. Swearing, she scrambled to her feet, yanking the makeshift rope back up through the window as he hopped down beside her and closed the shutters.

Kagome kept her head down, undoing the knots in the fabric; he observed her for a moment or two, then started from the opposite end. "Watch your claws…" Inuyasha held up a hand in the dim candlelight, reminding her of the lack of those sharp nails. "Right…sorry, I forgot…" He just grinned and shook his head, raven-black hair swishing over his shoulders. She was peering at and grumbling over the last knot, when his hand covered hers for a moment, and took it out of her trembling fingers.

"Keh! You've got the shakes pretty bad, wench…let me do this…it'll be practise for the other knots holding your armour together…" He snickered at the look on her face. To escape, she scooped up the sheet, frowning at the wrinkles, and shook it out. It didn't seem to be the worse for wear, so she re-made the futon with it. "Oi, what's the story with these? How come one is so much longer than the other?" She turned to see him with an obi in each hand.

"My dresser objected to the washed-out look of the one I usually wear…so retrieved that really long one from somewhere. I'll keep it at home with the kimono, and use the red-and-gold one on the other side." Inuyasha held up the gold-and-violet obi like it was a dead eel, inspecting it critically. It was more than twice the length of the red-and-gold. Kagome noticed his intent scrutiny. "Is something the matter, Inuyasha?"

He sniffed at it a bit before answering. "I dunno…it looks kind of familiar, but I can't place it…sure wish I could smell it…" He tossed it to her; she hung it on the kimono stand. Straightening, she froze when arms slipped around her, a firm body pressed up against her and her earlobe was nibbled. Gulping, she flailed mentally for a moment, then escaped when the silver haori was slipped from her shoulders. She skipped across the room and grabbed her quiver from the door. Inuyasha was still holding the haori, but tossed it aside when he saw arrows in her hand, and went into a defensive stance.

Kagome was startled; glancing at the arrows in her hand, a light went on. Smiling, she snickered a bit. "I'm not going to shoot you for groping me, dog-boy…I need to set up a barrier to protect you and the shards, remember? Take a seat and watch the professional at work." Huffing, he did his best 'I knew that' look, folding his hands in his sleeves and plopping down. She rolled her eyes.

Taking several arrows, she began flaming them and poking the tips between the floorboards in the corners of the room, trying not to think of the damage she might be doing to a national historic site. One more each in front of the door and window, and then a shimmering silver net stretched over the space. Kagome worked her way to the centre of the room, right over the futon, and stood up tall, stretching her hands over her head to force the net closer to the ceiling. Inuyasha stood up quickly and grasped her around the waist to steady her. She quirked her lips at him, shyly peeking at him through her lashes. "Had to make it tall enough that you don't get half-purified when you stand up tomorrow morning…"

He slowly smiled back. "Does that mean I get to share the futon with you?"

She jumped a bit, carefully bringing her arms down to rest her palms lightly on his chest. "Ummm…I-I was going to give you the bed…you sleep, I guard…that's the deal on the night of the new moon…" He was slowly shaking his head, his eyes never leaving hers.

"This is the night when I get you all to myself, Kagome…no interruptions…We have a few things to discuss…" She bit her lip, suddenly really aware of his hands gripping her waist, his hips bracing hers against the unsteady surface of the futon…one false step, and they'd be in a heap, with her probably on the bottom…she'd been feeling fairly brave before, but now…

The cold hard truth was, she wasn't exactly sure how far she wanted to go.

Didn't I just have this thought recently about Yashita?

_Girl, we are going to disown you if you back out now!_

I'm not sure if I'm ready…I don't know if he's ready, either…

_Just relax and see where you end up_…

Probably flat on my back with my knees up…

_More like on all fours_…

Oh, you are _so_ reassuring…

_Woof_.

Inuyasha brought her back to the present by carefully walking both of them off the futon, back to the steadier surface of the floor. She tried one last attempt at avoiding the whole situation. "How can I protect you from attack if I'm otherwise occupied? Something could sneak up on us…"

_Cluck, cluck, cluck_…

"Keh! The only things being attacked around here might be your lips…and neck…and other interesting places that I've been dying to be acquainted with…and how can anything sneak up on us with this barrier?" He slid his fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him, dark eyes searching hers. She smiled a little uncertainly. Inuyasha reached up and fumbled the leather thongs holding her hair, releasing it to fall down her back, then stroking its length from her ears down to her waist several times. "Damn…I hate not being able to smell your scent…I don't know how human males can cope, if they can't smell their mates properly."

Kagome was trying to think of a comeback for that, when he gripped her arm and began undoing the thongs holding the gauntlet on her left forearm. Dropping it onto the haori, he started on the other one. When it came loose, he paused, staring at the glinting bracelet of twisted silver around her wrist. She waved it under his nose. "Busted…I found this wrapped around my thigh this morning…I'm sure you have an _interesting_ excuse…"

He merely leered at her, tipped her backwards onto the futon, and began working on removing her greaves and boots. "Hey, dog-boy, don't think you can get out of it so easily…" she yelped , batting at his hands. His grin became wider.

"Keh! I'm not trying to get out of it, Kagome…more like trying to get _into_ it…I came by last night to make sure you were all right; imagine my surprise to find you very naked and cold, so I did the gentlemanly thing and warmed you up..." She was flabbergasted; but some instinct, probably caused by the maidenly parts of her brain raising a fuss, caused her to twist and roll away to the other side of the futon.

He was surprised, to say the least. She crouched out of reach, breathing hard and pushing her bangs out of her face, then stood up. Inuyasha stood up too, and they faced each other for a long moment. He made as if to take a step towards her; she went into a defensive stance. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Not this again…I feel like I'm up in a tree or something."

Her eyes flashed. "You were right, dog-boy, we need to talk…before anything happens that we might later regret…" Slowly, he sat down cross-legged on the futon; she backed off to prop herself against the wall, so she could keep an eye on both the door, the window…and him. Kagome couldn't help admiring how his black hair gleamed in the candlelight; she focussed on his eyes, and waited for him to say something.

Inuyasha, for his part, was puzzled by her change in attitude; out in the garden, she'd seemed rather receptive to the idea…or maybe it was his mistake?

Kagome's nerves were on high alert like she was about to go into a live-fire exercise. In the silence of the room, over the quiet crackle of the barrier, she was sure she heard footsteps approaching down the wooden corridor…two pairs, actually, walking slightly out of cadence. She raised a cautioning hand to Inuyasha, and slipped closer to the door. The footsteps, both of them, stopped outside.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" Yashita's muffled voice came through over the barrier.

"Yes, I'm fine, Yash…I'll see you in the morning, okay? I'm really tired from not sleeping very well last night…pleasant dreams."

There was a distinct hesitation in his voice. "Pleasant dreams, Kagome…see you tomorrow…" One pair of footsteps, followed closely by another, walked away and her door rattled slightly as the one to the room next to hers closed firmly. She could hear Inuyasha growling softly. Turning, she glared daggers at him and returned to her spot against the wall.

"If that bastard comes within ten feet of you again, I'll rip his head off…" he hissed.

Kagome snickered. "Well, technically he's within ten feet right now…his room is on the other side of that wall…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Yashita turned to Sessaki as they stood just inside the door of his room. "Is the pup in there?" he demanded quietly. Sessaki shrugged, but crossed to the common wall, and leaned against it, listening carefully.

"She has created a barrier…I can't tell for certain, Yash, but why else would she have a barrier inside the room in the first place?"

"Can't you smell if he's in there?"

Sessaki smiled in the darkness. "He would smell very similar to you tonight…you're both in human form, and you both were in close contact with her over the course of the day. I did scent him more strongly after she spent a few minutes with her family, but one cannot make any deductions from that alone…"

Yashita's quiet cursing was blood-curdling; his unsympathetic brother merely chuckled.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome and Inuyasha kept up their positions of armed détente. Finally, she broke the silence. "You said you wanted to talk…"

He snorted. "You don't look like you're ready to listen…more like you've already decided that I'm full of shit."

"Your eyes are remarkably dark, now that you mention it…we've got all night, so say your piece. I can't 'sit' you or take off on you, and my mother isn't going to rescue me, so you've a definite advantage tonight. Go on…say what's on your mind."

"Keh! Let's start with something fresh…why do you keep holding me at arms' length, wench? Sometimes you let me get close to you, like earlier tonight, and then you push me away again. It isn't nice to tease a demon, especially a possessive inu-youkai like me…"

Kagome sighed. "I'm…I'm really sorry, Inuyasha…I'm surprised you don't hear the clucking…I'm really a chicken when it comes down to it, and I don't want to get hurt…"

"You're _afraid_ to do it with me? I would _never_ hurt you, Kagome…okay, bruise accidentally while in battle, but never harm you that way! I'd rather lose Tetsusaiga…"

She waved her hand in front of her face. "I know you wouldn't injure me physically…I mean more like heart-break…"

He furrowed his brows at her. "I would never break my mate's heart…inu-youkai mate for life, you know."

She gaped at that, but rallied smartly. "You're pretty darned confident that being mated to you is on my priority list, dog-boy! Maybe I'm just lusting after you for uninhibited sexual acts…"

His eyes grew rather wide as he digested the possibility, and several naked scenarios pranced around in his head, and then he grinned. "If all you were after was sex, Miroku would've received a warmer reception by now, I'd think."

Kagome yawned and stretched. "Maybe he has…" Narrowed dark eyes were suddenly filling her visual field; she squinched backwards slightly.

"That's really not funny, Kagome. I know you're a virgin, despite hanging around this place with so much testosterone, it could be bottled…you've also just admitted that you're too nervous to do it with me. I have a great deal of difficulty believing you'd find the lech that attractive…he'd be broadcasting his conquest all over this half of Japan if he was lucky enough to bed someone like you." He eased back to the futon, but sat just at the nearer edge, only a couple of feet away, regarding her with smoky eyes. She squirmed uncomfortably, realizing he'd well and truly caught her out, and now they were back to Being Serious About Sex. _Oh, shit_.

"Why do you want me, of all people, to be your mate…your wooing techniques could use a polish, you know."

He cocked his head to the side, regarding her through lowered lashes. "You're my test case…and yes, I want to mate with you…preferably as soon as, and as often as, possible."

Kagome sagged against the wall, as the uninhibited side of her brain raced around giggling gleefully, tossing confetti. She sat still in thought for a long moment, ignoring the jeering from the wearing-iron-knickers side of her mental audience. "Ummm…okay…that's an interesting bit to file away…but basically, my answer hasn't fundamentally changed since we had our high-level conversation in the Goshinboku…I'm not convinced that Kikyo's presence won't screw up what our relationship might be…"

His voice was very quiet. "She will, if you let _her_ loose in your head. What else do you need to hear? I have chosen _you_…"

"But what the hell does that _mean_? You must have chosen her, too…otherwise why would you want to become a human for her?"

"Keh…I never wanted her for a mate, Kagome. I wasn't old enough for that. I was a confused, angry and lonely pup at the time…all I wanted was someone to notice me, and she did take notice…she was the first person since my mother to really talk to me, welcome my presence in her company, and not turn me away. I wanted to make her happy, because she accepted me."

"Well, not exactly…she wanted you to become a human, so I think her acceptance was a little tainted…I still have trouble believing that when you look at me, or kiss me, that you're not reliving a tender moment with her."

Inuyasha sat up straighter, his face turning as red as his haori…with anger, Kagome quickly realized. Before he started yelling; she tilted her head significantly towards the wall behind him and held a finger to her lips. He managed to control his volume, but just barely.

"Kikyo only let me touch her once, and that was fully clothed, on a dock, after she'd tripped and damn near knocked me into the water with her…I've only known you a couple of months, Kagome, and I trust you with my life…she and I never fully trusted each other, obviously, even after close to a year…Naraku wouldn't have stood a chance, otherwise."

Kagome digested this tidbit only briefly. "Why in hell do you trust me, when you just admitted you hardly know me? I might end up purifying your ass just because you're annoying me…"

"Keh! I just…_I don't know_, wench…I just _do_. When I woke up, and saw you standing there…I was still confused and pissed off from her shooting me, which to me, was only a moment before… Kikyo in armour? Wearing a sword? _Smiling_ at me like nothing had just happened? I couldn't figure out what in all the hells was going on, not until you jumped up those roots to touch my hand, and I could smell your amazing scent, and _then_ I knew…something in me knew…that you were going to be mine. You, Kagome…nobody else." His voice was softened, nearly pleading.

Kagome was softening a bit, but covered up by greeting this heartfelt admission with an unromantic snort. "If you knew I was meant for you, why did you try to kill me five minutes after that?"

He actually grinned at the memory. "I was angry as hell, with a girl I thought I knew in my sights, and the Jewel I wanted almost within reach…I wanted revenge for Kikyo's shot, because all I felt was pain and rejection…again. Keh! Lucky for both of us, your sword has an attitude problem, and Kaede was handy with her spells, or _somebody_ would have come to grief…and I wouldn't be here now getting the fifth degree from you, and that would be _really_ crappy, believe it or not."

"Humph!" was all Kagome could say at that precise moment. She bit her lip, twiddling a lacquered plate at the edge of her skirt, as she tried to think of a different angle of attack. Inuyasha took the opportunity to inch a little closer to her; her eyes snapped to his; he grinned cockily at her. "If I mean so much to you, as myself, why did I get labelled as the 'shard detector' to the houshi?"

He stifled an urge to roll his eyes, and then gave in to it. _Not that again_… "Wench, will you ever get over yourself on that, and move on?" Her gaze was distinctly frosty; he sighed heavily and held up his hands. "Okay, Kagome, here is my official apology for calling you that… 'Kagome-I'm-Sorry-I-Called-You-The-Shard-Detector…happy now?" She 'humphed' again, and put her nose in the air. Inuyasha groaned and flopped backwards on the futon, his dark hair swirling into intricate patterns on the white sheet. "You are amazingly infuriating, wench… I give up…I'm going to pack it in, since I have to be gone in a few hours…thank you for your wonderful company…" He rolled over and pulled a small pouch out of his robe, dropping it beside the wooden stand, and blew out the candle.

In the sudden darkness, Kagome felt very, very alone…damn the hanyou for making her feel like a…well, a _bitch._ She shifted uneasily, slowly allowing the great yearning to curl up beside him and sleep in his arms…_definitely_ his…take over her soul. The 'keeping him at arm's length' part of her brain was rapidly losing ground to the 'rub his ears and be damned' part…His quiet words, spoken into the stillness, knocked out the last pins holding her desires back.

"I've never kissed anyone before you, Kagome…I've never touched anybody like I've touched you, either. Keh…there's nobody else in my head, wench, except you…and you've pretty much taken the place over. I hope that you'll believe me one day…"

Her breath hitched; she tried to swallow the huge lump that appeared in her throat and didn't succeed.

His voice came again. "Is this the kind of not-fun squirming you were mentioning earlier as a punishment, wench? I get the point…"

The corner she had painted herself into suddenly became very, very small and very, very lonely. "I'm really sorry, Inuyasha…but I just…I just have to think things through for myself…thank you for…thanks for…oh, hell, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore…good night, Inuyasha." She heard him shift around on the futon, and the silent minutes ticked by agonizingly slowly.

"Come here, wench…just be with me…I need to have you close…I promise I won't grab you or anything…" His voice was soft.

Taking a deep breath, ignoring the chorus of horror-filled gasps and gleeful titters from both sides of her brain, she pushed away from the wall, and slid across the floor until her knees contacted the futon. Her hand brushed his; he caught her fingers and gently tugged her towards him; she gave in, and skewed herself around carefully, until her body curved against his, and she could tuck herself against his side, head on his shoulder, resting her hand over his heart; his arm wrapped around her and draped over her hip. There was a moment of comfortable silence.

"Oi, wench…I do have some standards…no armoured boots in bed…unless they're wrapped around my hips, that is…" She groaned into his chest, his delighted snigger in her ear. Sitting up, she started fumbling with the thongs holding the greaves in place; it seemed to take a while. Inuyasha was busy behind her; he found the matches beside the wooden block and re-lit the candle, then slid around beside her and started working on the other leg. "Keh! Don't make these things easy to get you out of, do they?"

"I don't think speed of exit was the priority, somehow…" Between the two of them, her legs were bare in a few minutes, the greaves joining the gauntlets on her haori, the boots and socks tossed aside. Inuyasha's hand braced the back of her armour.

"I promise not to molest you, Kagome…don't you think you'll be more comfortable if you take this off, too?"

"I didn't bring anything to sleep in…I forgot to pack it…"

"I wondered where that skimpy little outfit was last night; mind you, I didn't mind the view…" He smirked when she glared over her shoulder at him, and started tugging off his haori and juban. "Here…I'll make the supreme sacrifice and loan you my shirt…" Sighing, Kagome started wriggling out of the kidskin trousers, telling the quarrelling sides of her brain to shut up and pack it in for the evening, _or else_. She folded the soft leather, and laid the garment to the side, then began deconstructing the elaborate bowed knots tying the shoulder guards to the breastplate. Inuyasha started working on the thongs latticing the sides of the back plate, grumbling at the tightness of the knots. "Can you slither out of this if I only undo one side?"

"Nope…see how far the front curves around the sides? Whole thing has to come off…and the skirt has to be unlaced first."

"Thank the Armoury for giving you the set with the buckles…Keh!"

The back plate finally slid away, and Kagome felt the cool linen of Inuyasha's juban draped over her shoulders. She twisted the breastplate to pop it off her torso, and slid her arms through the sleeves, tying up the strings to close it while he shuffled the armour into a tidy pile. She was about to lie back down, when he nudged her away. Looking back at him, he grinned, and pulled the sheet and blanket back so she could roll under it. He made a big show out of pulling the linens up and tucking them in around her waist, then blowing out the candle and lying down beside her on _top_ of the blanket, snuggling her against him for the second time that night.

"Good night, Kagome…thank you for this…" She felt him kiss the crown of her head; tilting her face up, she found his chin to kiss in return, then settled, sighing contentedly, against his shoulder. Something peeked out from the back of her mind; she tapped him on the chest.

"You're not going to wake up all grouchy tomorrow, are you?"

"Grouchy? Why would I?"

"Well, last time, when we fought the spider youkai…you were not a happy boy the next day…"

"Keh…that was because of the dig about the Jewel…I also wasn't too happy with a whole bunch of people knowing about my weakness. If that ever got back to my brother, or Naraku, things would get pretty ugly…"

"I've also noticed that you aren't very, uh, open about discussing feelings or other mushy stuff the rest of the time…is this your human side being allowed out to play? As much as I like your dog ears, I kind of like seeing this side of you, too…I just don't want to get bitten when you go back to being a junkyard dog tomorrow morning…"

Inuyasha 'keh-ed' softly, his fingers tracing swirls on her hipbone. "I really don't know…I've never talked to anyone on the night of the new moon…spent too much time finding a good hiding place and sitting tight, jumping at every little noise…it's easy talking to you…when you listen instead of 'sitting' me, that is."

Kagome swatted his chest gently; he trapped her hand, and gave her an extra kiss on the brow. She burrowed closer into his side. Another thought popped unbidden into her head.

"Maybe we ought to think about spending the night of the new moon on this side of the well?"

The fingers strokingthe back of her hand stilled for a moment. "Y'know, wench, that might be one of the best ideas you've ever had…your mom is an awesome cook…I'm liking that a lot!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"You're through the wax and working on the wood, Yash."

Yashita barely paused in his pacing to make a rude gesture. Sessaki sighed, rolling over to stare at the ceiling, and wishing for his own futon instead of the one in Yashita's room. He tilted his head to eye the hanyou appraisingly; a dark scowl marred the younger man's handsome features.

"Kagome is in no danger; we placed the wards to enclose this entire wing, so I fail to see what the problem is…besides the pup being in there instead of you, that is." He received a pointedly poisonous glare in return; he couldn't resist a last dig at the sore point. "You'll be able to sniff her in the morning to see if anything happened, at least…"

"_Asshole!_" Sessaki avoided Yashita's diving lunge just in time, and springing to his feet, pounced on his brother. They rolled over and over across the floor, Sessaki coolly blocking or dodging his brother's punches. He finally straddled the hanyou, pinning his wrists next to his head. Both men heaved oxygen into their lungs, Yashita glaring full-sized swords at the taller man.

"Nice to see that your mate still brings out the best in you, whelp. Now, knock it off, or I'll have to knock you out…"

"I'd like to see you try…"

"Pathetically predictable…"

"_Fuck!_"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome detected Inuyasha stirring slightly. "What?" she asked drowsily, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

"Nothing…could have sworn I heard a punch-up going on next door, though…"

"Probably you did… Kogashu usually gets loud when he's had a few drinks with Yashita…they're old rivals…there might be a few bruises tomorrow…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome next awoke in the early dawn, conscious of warm breath tickling her neck, a strong heart keeping time with her own against her back, and arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes, and saw, stretching away from her across the futon, a calligraphic expanse of dark hair, hers and Inuyasha's, mixed together in artistic slashes and curlicues. As she sleepily admired the patterns, the darkness began to bleed away from some of the design, leaving an illuminated manuscript in silver and black. The hand holding hers against her chest began to lightly prickle her palm where the claw tips now rested.

"Mmmm…I have to go, _koishii_…" His lips found the angle of her neck and shoulder; she closed her eyes and tilted up her jaw to give him better access. Inuyasha rolled her onto her back and rose over her, a silver waterfall spilling over his shoulder. "That's not a _used _endearment, Kagome…it's all yours…so find something else for Arashi, okay?" She reached up a hand to his cheek, smiling languidly; he came down to kiss her tenderly, and she slid her fingers up to his ear, giving it a soft caress. He trembled slightly, and murmured against her lips, "I could wake up every morning with you doing that…" She rubbed for a few moments longer before letting her hand drop away, to tangle in his hair where it trailed over his shoulder.

His amber eyes grew serious. "Can we call a truce on what we discussed last night? I'll prove it to you, somehow, that we are meant to be mates… I want to wake up like this every morning, with you in my arms…could we try that, please? No pressure, no groping… not unless you want me to, of course." Kagome chuckled, and pulled him down for another kiss.

"I'll need a bigger sleeping bag if we're going to have a _threesome, _so to speak, with Shippo every night…"

"The runt can go find his own wench…maybe the monk wants a furry kitsune to cuddle…"

"Miroku's probably so hard up by now, that copping a feel from Shippo would make it onto his lifetime perversions list…"

"We should plan to go back fairly soon…even Kaede-baba might not be safe…"

Kagome giggled. "Wonder which appendage she'd tie the restraining spell around…" Inuyasha chuckled softly, then tenderly ran a claw tip along her cheekbone, following the path with half-hooded eyes before dipping to kiss the corner of her mouth. He sighed regretfully, toying with a lock of her hair.

"C'mon, _koishii_…I need my shirt back…I have to scarper before it gets much lighter…" He pulled them up to sitting; she started undoing the side ties before she noticed his arched eyebrow and sly smile.

"Hey, turn around, dog-boy…" The hanyou smirked and put his back to hers; she slid out of the garment, twisting to drop the juban over his shoulders, and hold it for him while he pushed his arms through the sleeves. She yanked up the sheet just as he turned around, and clasped her biceps in his claws, pressing his nose against her Jewel scar, inhaling deeply of her skin. She blew lightly on his ear, just because it was within range, and because he quivered so delightfully.

"Mmmhmm…you smell _delicious_, Kagome…I'll enjoy having your scent around me all day…not a bad trade-off for lending you my shirt."

"What do I smell like?" She asked shyly, fluttering her eyelashes at him. He slid his arms around her, and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Sunshine…wildflowers…cool water…green grass. When we mate, our scents will mingle, so that every demon will know we belong to each other."

She shook her head over the _'_w_hen we mate'_…"You remind me of fresh breezes…pine trees…damp moss; hmmmm…so if we were mated, we'd smell like…an air freshener?"

"…A what? Never mind…you can smell my scent? Maybe there's a little inu-youkai in you somewhere…you'd look adorable with velvety black ears… _I _think so, anyways."

Kagome reached up and stroked Inuyasha's velvety _white_ ears; he purred lightly, leaning into her hand. "I love your ears… and I must admit, you're growing on me, kind of like a cute furry fungus…even though you can be a real handful sometimes…"

"I don't think you've really had a handful of me yet… Ouch!" He scowled lightly, rubbing the offended ear, then sprang to his feet, pulling her and the sheet up with him. "Walk me to the window, beautiful-abuser-of-dog-ears?" She wrapped the sheet around herself, holding it closed with one hand, while he tied his various layers together.

"Hold it! Don't move yet…I have to take down the barrier…" Kagome headed to the window, and started pulling the arrows out of the floor cracks. The shimmering net gave a louder crackle, and then shredded into sparking dust motes that winked out as they showered down, like myriads of shooting stars. She bustled around the room, until all the arrows were back in her quiver, and Inuyasha was lounging by the window, smirking lazily at her.

The eastern sky was light pink along the horizon; Inuyasha pulled her close, tilting her chin up for a tender kiss. Kagome slid her arm up around his neck, deepening the kiss, and they stayed that way for long moments, his hands moving to rest on her hips. Finally, they came up for air; Kagome nestled against his chest, tracing his jawline with her fingertip; he smiled wistfully into her hair. "Gotta go, Kagome-chan...see you this morning?"

She shook her head, her dark tresses tumbling attractively over her bare shoulders. "Probably not until this afternoon…there's a breakfast debriefing this morning, I think…"

"I'll be waiting…stay away from that _Yashita _guy, all right?...humour me, mate-to-be…I only want _my_ scent on you from now on…"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled brilliantly at him as he hopped up onto the windowsill. Just as he let go of the window frame, she called huskily, "Inu-chan…" When he glanced over his shoulder… she dropped the sheet. There was a pair of wide gold eyes, and then a few choice epithets as he lost his balance and skidded over the eaves.

Before Kagome could close the shutters, giggling, an arm snaked around her and she was crushed against Inuyasha's chest, his mouth attacking hers. He let her come up for air, grinning cockily at her stunned expression while he balanced easily on the windowsill, gripping the frame with one set of claws.

"Good thing those eaves troughs are nailed firmly to the trusses…couldn't let you get away with that kind of a tease, wench…" His expression softened, and he kissed her again, more gently this time, while sliding his hand down until he was lightly cupping her naked backside, his claws raising goose bumps. "I'll see you later, _koishii_…" and he swung out the window again, bounding over the stacked roofs until he dropped out of sight in the direction of the gardens.

Still somewhat shocked from the hanyou's quick recovery, but chuckling all the same, she closed the shutters, picked up the sheet and trooped back to the futon, throwing herself down to nestle in the blanket. Things were looking up…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"I believe the pup has, as they say, left the building, Yash."

The hanyou turned to look at his brother, with dark circles under his eyes, broad streaks of silver weaving among the black in his braid, and dog ears flickering in and out of existence. Sessaki shook his head, putting a hand on the haggard half-demon's shoulder.

"You're a wreck, Yash…your concealing spell is slipping worse than I've ever seen…I don't know why you are working yourself up into such a state; you know _exactly_ when you and Kagome mate, and it sure isn't in the first few months of your mission. You need to sleep now, if you hope to spend time with Kagome today before she goes home. However, I must congratulate your effort to look authentically dissipated if your cover story is a drinking party with Kogashu…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	17. Stung

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…just some vaguely lascivious thoughts directed towards a certain hanyou… no, not Naraku…eeeek! Tentacles…! shudders

**A/N: **'Doushi', according to my handy-dandy online dictionary, means 'comrade'…I loved the rhyming potential of that…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Seventeen: Stung**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

"_Isogi!_ _Isogi!_ C'mon Arashi! Go! Go! Let's go, girl!" A flurry of hoofbeats pounded through the dry grass of the meadow, as Kagome pushed the grey mare to a full-tilt gallop. At the end of the space, the mare pulled up hard to spin on her hindquarters and race back again, Kagome leaning over her neck, aiming the spear she was holding at a cloth target on the ground. With a whoop, she let go the slender shaft, and urged the mare into another thundering pass, finally pulling up in front of their audience. She swung down from Arashi's back, wiping the sweat out of her eyes, and stooped to grab her canteen. "Whew! Arashi's coming along well, don't you think?"

Miroku looked thoughtful, holding his cards against his chest. "It was very impressive to watch, Kagome-sama…but I am not sure what the point of the exercise is? Poking holes in the ground certainly provides entertainment, as well as improving drainage, but what does it have to do with finding Jewel shards, unless they are located underground and moving rapidly…"

Kagome shook away images of demonic gophers scuttling under the landscape. "I'm trying to train Arashi to follow through on a charge…she objected seriously the last time we faced a snake youkai, and I can't afford to be thrown right at the start of a battle…the spear-chucking is just practise for me."

"It would help if Inuyasha could capture a live youkai for her to practise on…it would give him something to do besides glower formidably at gentlefolk…Shippo, I do believe that you are trying to cheat this simple monk…Buddha does not smile upon those who play false with their fellow man…"

The kitsune grinned cheekily. "Maybe he doesn't, houshi, but I'm a demon, not a man…Read 'em and weep…fork 'em over!"

Sighing, Miroku pushed a small stack of biscuits over to the kit, who bowed mockingly before adding them to the growing pile beside his crossed legs. "Up for another round, Miroku-sama? Kagome might lend you a stake if you ask her nicely…"

"I do not wish to have my head bitten off by a very irate inu-youkai simply for engaging our young lady in conversation, my friend…which, by the way, is becoming very upsetting to my serenity, Kagome-sama. Could you not have a word with him on my behalf?"

Kagome paused, one foot in a stirrup. "I think it was the way it appeared you were trying to back me into the bushes at the time that raised his hackles, houshi. Try not to look like a threat, and you'll be able to meditate serenely..."

"Threat? How could I, a simple monk, be a romantic threat to such a dashing hanyou? Unless, Kagome-sama, you are reconsidering my offer…"

Kagome snorted, and swung onto the mare's back. "Not this reincarnation, houshi…I'll talk to him about it…" Arashi wheeled, and they charged across the meadow, Kagome grabbing the spear out of the ground on the way by.

Miroku turned to Shippo. "I believe it is my turn to deal, my fine young kitsune…"

"Let's see the colour of your stake, first, monk."

Miroku sighed theatrically, and reached inside his robe for his last couple of biscuits. He laid them down gently, then took up the stack of cards. "Kagome-sama must have been possessed by a very rare spirit when she taught you how to play this game, Shippo-kun…"

"She won't play it with me anymore…all I did was ask her what 'strip poker' was, after I heard her telling dog-breath about it, and she tried to 'sit' me!"

"What strange and wonderful pastimes they have on her side of the well…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

"Inuyasha? Please come down…I need to talk to you." Kagome peered up into the Goshinboku, straining to see any red amongst the foliage. The meadow had dried up in the late summer heat, but this glade was still damp-scented in the evening coolness.

The hanyou had appeared for dinner, and then disappeared on a "perimeter check"; he was starting to steal her best lines. She wanted to talk to him about Miroku's complaint, but he'd made himself extremely scarce. "Inuyasha?" She walked around the other side of the tree, looking intently up into the shadows. No hanyou. The sun had set; the deepening shadows were cold. She'd left her cloak at Kaede's hut, not expecting to have to search the forest for the half-demon. Well, she wasn't going to hang around waiting; he's show up eventually.

Gripping her sword firmly so it didn't jounce against her hip, Kagome began double-timing it back to the stair head, to return to the village. A sudden sensation of Jewel shards struck her; she stopped in her tracks and pivoted slowly in a circle, seeking the direction of her quarry, her naked blade in her hand. Just when she thought she had it, the sensation abruptly disappeared as if it had never been. Thoroughly discomfited, Kagome sensed something else closing in…youkai! Not as intense as Sesshomaru's had been, but _strong_. And somehow familiar…

Stuffing her sword back into its sheath, she notched an arrow, and flaming it, swung in the direction of the sensation. "Show yourself!" She was dumbfounded when the missing hanyou dropped in front of her…and immediately shot back up into the foliage.

"Dammit, wench…what the hell!"

She lowered the bow and arrow and did a little skipping dance. "Inuyasha! I could sense you! This is great!..."

"Keh! Then why is there an arrow pointed at my chest, if you knew it was me all along?"

"Well, I didn't know it was you, exactly…I just detected a youkai…and it turned out to be you. Hey, hop off again and do a circuit…I want to see if I can pick you up again…" He grumbled, but she heard the rustle of his passage away from her. _There_…no doubt about it. She could tell where he was, like a Jewel shard…oh, shit. _Jewel shards_!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome knew he was behind her; she was still turning to face him when she was grabbed firmly around the waist, tucked against his chest, and then she had to protect her face from leaves and small branches until he landed on a broad limb of the Goshinboku. Inuyasha turned her around, then brought both of them down to sitting. He pulled her into his lap, orienting her so that her quiver didn't dig into her back when he put his arm around her, and then kissed her rather firmly, as if re-staking a claim.

"When are we moving out from the village, wench…it's hard getting you alone with all these people around…"

"Tomorrow…Inuyasha, just before you found me, I sensed Jewel shards…lots of them…and then they simply disappeared."

"Keh! Sure you didn't just eat too much of that spicy stew Kaede-baba came up with? Had _me_ smelling things that weren't there…"

"I'm sure it was several shards, Inuyasha, but how did it disappear so quickly? It was kind of spooky…"

He hugged her tight and kept her chin tilted up for a kiss. They spent several minutes lost in each other, Kagome's response becoming more passionate with each moment, before Inuyasha sighed regretfully. "C'mon, wench…let's go home before I decide that molesting you is worth a 'sit'…want a ride back?"

"You bet!"

Smiling at her enthusiastic response, he stood both of them up and then carefully went down on one knee, balancing on the curved surface of the tree limb. Kagome pulled back slightly. "You want to try this up here? What if we don't get the balance right?"

Inuyasha looked over the side of the branch speculatively. "We fall…about twenty feet? Don't worry…I'll make sure you land on top…"

"You're a riot, dog-boy, you know that?"

"Just get on, wench…I'll take care of you…" Kagome stepped forward, gripping his shoulders and collapsing carefully against his back. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be…whoooooaaa!" He jolted upright, grabbing her thighs and settled her legs around his hips. She wriggled carefully, then slung her arms loosely around his neck.

"Let's stay in the treetops…haven't been able to do this with you for a while…"

Kagome hung on as flickering patterns of light and dark flew past, their hair streaming like a parti-coloured banner behind them. The rapidly cooling air rushed past her face; she nuzzled between his shoulders and tucked her bare arms down against his back, twisting handfuls of his fire-rat to secure her hold. Her legs were fairly warm, covered by boots and hands and the sleeves of his haori. The slight discomfort of cold air was made up by the delicious sensation of flight, and feeling the amazing muscles of his frame tensing and releasing as he raced the twilight back to the warm hut and their friends.

Friends. _Ooops_. Almost forgot the original reason she'd been out in the forest in the first place…

"Inuyasha…could we walk the rest of the way to the hut? Miroku wanted me to talk to you…"

The hanyou grunted, and executed an impressive series of mid-air manoeuvres, including a couple of complete 360s to absorb their momentum, before landing on the riverbank. He let her down; she leaned against his back for another moment, soaking up the warmth of him. Turning, he circled her in his arms; she smiled warmly up at him, reaching to brush an errant leaf out of his mane. In the pale moonlight, her eyes were burnished pewter, her skin and hair lightly silvered. Inuyasha moved in for another kiss, gathered her unresisting form against him, and set out to really make her eyes go unfocussed. _Damn, but she was wearing too much armour again…the next night of the new moon couldn't come fast enough_...

"What did you want to talk about, _koishii_?" he asked, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Huh? What? Oh, er, yeah…Miroku-sama says you're upsetting his meditations because you're growling at him too much…"

"If that damn houshi wouldn't look guilty every time I'm gone for five minutes…"

Kagome twirled his sidelocks around her fingers, and gave them gentle tugs as she started giggling softly. "You can't possibly be jealous of _Miroku?_ That's like being jealous of Arashi…"

"I'm not _jealous_ of him…more like _cautious_…"

"He knows what will happen to him if he even _thinks _of trying to do what you are in the process of doing right now."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha smiled engagingly down at her, then went in for another kiss that became searingly intense; he felt her start to melt into him, and her scent spiked delightfully. "I'm trying to make you want to rip off my clothes and…"

"Hold that visual, dog-boy…" Kagome was blushing furiously, because she'd come perilously close to acting out that suggestion herself. _Damn hormones_…

Inuyasha kissed his way across her brow, swaying their hips together suggestively. "I'm holding it Kagome...when are you going to give way to my masculine charms and admit that's what you want to do to me?"

"When one hell freezes over and Naraku learns to skate...so how about it? Will you stop looking at the monk like you're going to remove his boy parts if he talks to me? Trust me, if he lays a hand on me, he's going to lose it anyways."

"Keh…just one hell? Hot damn, I've got a decent chance…I'll try to stop upsetting the poor _innocent_ houshi…c'mon, let's go back to the hut…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

**_A few days later_**…

Their journey had been more interesting than usual this time, to say the least. The addition of the monk to their travelling party certainly livened things up. Shippo had another adult to annoy, and Kagome found Miroku quite entertaining and knowledgeable on many conversational topics to while away the hours of travel.

The only thing that made her crazy was his insistence on propositioning every female in a decent-looking kosode that crossed his path. By the end of the first day, having passed through two villages, they'd heard his spiel at least three dozen times. Kagome was suspicious that his sudden detection of an 'evil aura' requiring covert application of a sutra, an aura that she couldn't feel, nor Shippo or Inuyasha smell, was more like his cover for a pre-arranged rendezvous. In fact, it was suspiciously similar to how the towns' finest inns had to be exorcized each evening when they were thinking about finding food and beds. Of course, the grateful innkeeper would insist on providing a meal and a futon to show his appreciation…

Finally, after his third disappearance in as many days, she _had _to say something. He was looking just a bit too pleased with himself, humming jauntily, and Inuyasha and Shippo both grimaced when they came within sniffing distance of him; Shippo took refuge behind her on Arashi's rump, when he'd been happily jabbering away on the monk's shoulder for most of the day.

"Houshi-doushi, I hope you have the sense to stay away from married women…we can't afford to have any outraged husbands on our track for your stupidity…what if you actually get one of these women pregnant? I don't notice you making inquiries at any town if you've left any progeny behind…and don't tell me you've never been in this area before…you know too much about the inns and taverns…"

Miroku paused mid-step, striking a pose with his hand over his heart. "Kagome-sama…you wound me. I cannot help it if the husbands around here do not seem to attend to their marital duties with any enthusiasm…I haven't been through these parts for a few years…"

"Probably just long enough ago for people to forget your face, Miroku-sama…but I doubt the women will forget your hand…"

"Why, thank you, Kagome-sama! It is indeed kind of you to say that I am unforgettable…"

Kagome groaned; Shippo snickered. Inuyasha, who had been walking ahead with his ears swivelled back, shuddered and dropped back to pace beside Arashi. Kagome leaned over and reached out to touch his shoulder; a quiet smile passed between them, and he briefly pressed his hand over hers.

"We ought to find a place to camp tonight before it gets too dark…"

"Allow me…I believe I sense an evil aura coming from that direction over there…yes, most assuredly. My suspicions are indeed correct. Step this way…I will deal with it, never fear…"

Kagome wasn't too surprised to discover that the direction indicated led unerringly to a very prosperous and substantial inn. The rotund, middle-aged innkeeper was astonished to learn that an evil spirit was hovering over his inn; he cautiously opined that was the reason his business had suffered for the last couple of days. While Miroku kept a serene countenance, pacing the property with the owner trailing behind, murmuring incantations and fastening sutras every few yards, Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo were treated to a meal served by the lady of the house herself. She withdrew upon Miroku's arrival, leaving the group in peace.

"Another successful exorcism, Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked, careful to keep her tone neutral.

"Most assuredly, Kagome-sama…this inn will undoubtedly enjoy renewed prosperity in the immediate future…"

"Miroku, how is it that whenever we need a place to stay, you manage to sense an evil aura over the finest hostelry in the area?" Inuyasha asked, between bites of savoury dumplings. Miroku's eyebrows raced each other up into his hairline. Even Shippo rolled his eyes.

Kagome slid over to the hanyou, draping her arm around his shoulders and whispering conspiratorially, loud enough to be heard by the monk and the kitsune. "Inuyasha, I greatly fear to inform you that we are in the company of a seasoned…swindler. Yes, underneath that holy robe beats the heart of a hardened con man…and I have to say, I'm rather enjoying his ingenuity. Beats sleeping outside all the time, and even _you_ get tired of field rations…"

Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes, his ears flickering sideways, and then flattening slightly, before he turned his attention back to the peaceful visage of the soup-slurping monk. "I can't believe you take advantage of these people's trust in you…" he started, incredulous.

Miroku concentrated on capturing the last shreds of mushroom with his chopsticks. "_I_ can't believe you're that thick…" he murmured, with a significant look at the astonished hanyou.

Kagome brought her other arm up to encircle Inuyasha's shoulders tightly, before he could make a dive for the monk. "Its okay, Inuyasha…it's only a little white lie…he'll only go to the second or third hell, at the most…"

He looked into her amused grey eyes for a moment, before slumping. "And…you don't _mind_ him doing this?"

"At least he's benefiting all of us for once, instead of just his own libido…"

The hanyou shook his head; Kagome nuzzled the side of his neck briefly, until he brought his cheek down for her to kiss. He smiled into her misty eyes for a moment, and then kissed her softly.

"Eeeyew! There they go again…"

"Hush, Shippo-kun! One should never turn down the opportunity to learn by observing others…"

_That_ was the proverbial bucket of cold water. Inuyasha let go a full-throated growl _and _a snarl in their audience's direction, while Kagome couldn't help giggling. The hanyou tucked her under his arm and rose to his feet, intending to take her outside for some privacy, when Kagome stiffened, her head swinging towards the door.

"Incoming Jewel shard…_fast_…and a demonic aura…_huge_!" Inuyasha let her go long enough to grab her weapons, then catching her wrist, pulled her out onto the veranda. Shippo scampered up onto Miroku's shoulder, and they followed in the couple's wake.

It was damn big and damn ugly. A gigantic, horned demon with glowing red unblinking eyes lurched its way up the mountainside, the ground shaking with every step. It paused, swaying slightly, giving them the chance to admire it in all its hideousness. Shippo pointed at something glowing up on the demon's shoulder.

"Kagome! Is that the Jewel shard?"

Inuyasha went deadly quiet, sniffing the air intently. "No, runt…that's Sesshomaru. Damn…thought I finished him off last time!" Kagome notched an arrow, following the white-clad demon's trajectory as he gracefully floated towards them. Inuyasha snarled and stepped in front of her. "Move back, Kagome…take Miroku and Shippo with you. I'll deal with this idiot…"

She squeezed his shoulder. "Inuyasha…be careful…the Jewel shard is in his left arm…wait a minute…isn't that the one you cut off?" He grunted. Kagome backed up until she reached Miroku's side. "Come on, boys…we need to take cover. Things are likely to get a little messy…"

"Kagome-sama, that demon strongly resembles our hanyou…"

"His name is Sesshomaru, and he's Inuyasha's half-brother…he's a full demon, and a very nasty piece of business."

"What does he want?"

"Probably a piece of Inuyasha for his loss in their last battle… Behind that rock wall looks safe enough…Keep your eyes peeled for a little green toad-demon. He carries a walking stick with a nasty bite…"

Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga, waiting, as the blade hissed to its full size. He levelled it at Sesshomaru. "What the hell do you want?"

The tall demon smiled mockingly. "I came to see if you'd yet mastered our father's fang, little brother…or if you were still flailing it around like a child in the dojo."

Inuyasha's smile was frightening. "Come and find out …asshole!" Charging, he swung the blade in a sizzling arc; Sesshomaru moved out of the way. Again the sword sought its prey; again it missed. Sesshomaru yawned delicately, and avoided a third wild swipe.

"Ah, brother…I see you are still a novice…you shall give up the weapon to a superior swordsman, as you are not fit to wield it!" In a blurred movement, he darted in, seizing Inuyasha's wrist, sinking in his claws ever so slightly. "Your choice, Inuyasha…your arm or the Tetsusaiga…" Inuyasha emitted a strangled cry as the poison began melting the skin and flesh off his sword arm, but then showed his fangs in a fierce grin.

"I'll never give up the Tetsusaiga to you…you're fucking dangerous enough without it!" Switching hands on the hilt, he swung a blow that would have sliced Sesshomaru in two, if the other demon hadn't relinquished his hold and pulled away. They stood off a moment, glaring at each other, Inuyasha conscious of the blood running down his wrist and over his hand, slithering the grip.

"Tainted brat from a tainted alliance…you don't deserve to live, never mind carry that sword. Playtime is _over_…" In a swift movement, Sesshomaru snapped his energy whip at the blade, knocking it out of Inuyasha's hand, and sending it spinning away to thunk, untransformed, into the earth. Cursing, the hanyou dove for it, but his brother was quicker. Grasping the bloodied hilt, Sesshomaru drew Tetsusaiga out of the ground…and it transformed instantly. Smiling chillingly, he admired the blade for a moment.

"Allow me to demonstrate the true power of the Tetsusaiga, brother…power which you can never hope to achieve. Jaken…"

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?" The diminutive demon appeared on the shoulder of his enormous compatriot. Kagome considered flaming a bolt at him, but Miroku stayed her arm.

"Wait, Kagome-sama…we should observe this, as it may be to our benefit in the future…" She started to shake her head at him, but Sesshomaru's cool voice caught their attention.

"Jaken…awaken the fodder…"

"Hai, my lord!" The huge demon turned ponderously, and slowly lifted a massively clawed hand. It drove the hand deep into the mountainside, and tore a trench into the heart of the rock. A strange, phosphorescent glow began to swirl over the gaping hole, and then horrible, twisted fireworks snaked upward into the sky. Demons…hundreds of them, squealing and snarling and howling in a demented cacophony that caused anyone brave enough to venture outside to run back and hide. Shippo squeaked and ducked under Kagome's arm; she resisted the brief urge to dive behind Miroku.

"Watch closely, Inuyasha…the master of the Tetsusaiga can slay a hundred demons with one strike." Sesshomaru gripped the hilt more tightly, and then swung one powerful blow. Arcs of power sped away from the blade; the demons caught in them simultaneously exploded and disintegrated. When the dust had settled, a large chunk of the mountain had also been vaporized. Sesshomaru allowed himself a moment of smug satisfaction before turning on the hanyou. "Now, it will be my pleasure to rid this earth of your disgusting taint, half-breed."

"_What_ did you call him!"

Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly, as an armoured dark-haired woman stepped in front of an astonished Inuyasha, her steel-grey eyes glittering in anger, a gleaming sword in her hand. She pointed it squarely at the tall demon. He frowned briefly, before his face cleared.

"Ah, the human bitch; we meet again…I admire your loyalty to this worthless piece of trash, extending as it does to your grave…"

Kagome smiled narrowly, the coils of vapour whirling around Fenikkusuken as she sank into a stance, the tip of her blade never wavering from Sesshomaru's eye. "We'll see about that, you arrogant piece of shit…"

"It will be a pleasure to teach you better manners…" He raised the Tetsusaiga for the killing blow.

"Kagome…!" Inuyasha tried to step in front of her; she snarled and elbowed him back.

"Stand _with_ me, team-_mate_, and _he_ doesn't stand a chance…"

For the briefest of instants, as Sesshomaru began the downward swing, he glimpsed a giant spectral canine head rear up behind the girl and his half-brother, its ears laid back and glinting teeth bared in an unmistakeable snarl directed at him. _Father_…? He blinked, but it was gone, and the Tetsusaiga's aura was roaring in his ears.

"_Fenikkusuken_!" Kagome shouted her war-cry, and held the blade horizontally in both hands away from her body, directed into the blast. Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and braced her, as the shockwaves rolled overhead and deflected up into the sky, the very air exploding from the energy. The shimmering barrier created by her sword crackled and sparked, but it held.

The look on Sesshomaru's face was priceless; somewhere between 'what the hell' and 'how _dare_ they'. He lowered the Tetsusaiga, glaring at the barrier encasing his target. Movement to the side of it caught his attention; a monk with a kitsune child clinging to his shoulder stepped into view, unwinding a string of prayer beads from around his wrist. _What had Naraku said…? Ah, yes, use the nest of the hell wasp to discourage the monk now travelling with Inuyasha and his bitch. Hmm. How could the nest be of service?_

"Sesshomaru-sama! Allow me to take care of these worthless creatures…you should not have to dirty your hands with the likes of them…"

"Very well, Jaken…you have my permission to amuse me."

No sooner had the giant demon reached for the group, than Miroku tore open his gauntlet. "Vortex!" The tremendous suction tore at Sesshomaru's robes and hair; he drove the Tetsusaiga into the ground to brace himself. The huge demon had disappeared up to the shoulder (he could hear Jaken gibbering in fear) before he located the nest in his sleeve and flung it at the monk.

Huge venomous buzzing insects swarmed out of the nest and dove into the tornado of winds, disappearing in the blink of an eye. Miroku staggered, faltered, and abruptly re-covered his palm, sinking to his knees, his face suddenly flushed and sweating. Kagome dropped the protective barrier; she raced for the inn, yelling over her shoulder that Miroku needed medication, and he needed it _now_.

"It seems your bitch has deserted you, Inuyasha…too bad you will not witness her destruction as well…perhaps I should revive you with Tenseiga, just so you may watch me slaughter her first and then indulge myself by killing you a second time."

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and threw Shippo onto his shoulder, and in one bound carried them over and behind what was left of the giant demon's body. "C'mon, Miroku…I could use a little help here! Damn…he's burning up…from the wasps? _Shit_…"

The ground beneath them heaved, and Inuyasha threw himself flat over the unconscious monk and the sobbing kitsune as Tetsusaiga's awesome power carved channels though the huge quivering hulk. He heard Kagome yell as she threw up a barrier of her own, and kept zigzagging her way toward them, the saddlebags over her shoulder. She tumbled to a stop beside him, and began frantically digging through one pouch.

"Kagome." She looked up, and he caught her for a hard, fast, desperate kiss, before turning away and leaping over the smouldering mound. He heard her anguished cry of his name, but he kept going. _Someone_ had to do something, or they would all die…

**A/N:** Cue heroic soundtrack of your choice…hee!


	18. Barriers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…

**A/N: **I apologizefor all the fluff in the last chapter…sorry, Hachi-fans, no flying-scrotum-equipped raccoon/badgers in this fic…

In response to a query, yes, Sango is waiting in the wings, a couple of chapters on, I expect…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Eighteen: Barriers**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

"Kagome." She looked up, and he caught her for a hard, fast, desperate kiss, before turning away and leaping over the smouldering mound. He heard her anguished cry of his name, but he kept going. _Someone_ had to do something, or they would all die…

Kagome hastily dumped a dosage of antihistamines into Shippo's paws, and laid out a canteen of water. "Get the houshi to swallow these…it will stop his reaction to the wasp venom…stay down, and if something happens to us, do your best to get Miroku-sama away from here…it'll be okay, Ship-dip…Sesshomaru's just a big bully who needs to be downsized…" She flashed him a brilliant smile, and ran to find a vantage point, pulling out her bow and readying a bolt.

The battle was not going well for the good guys. Kagome had to admit that Sesshomaru was truly elegant in his handling of the blade. _If only he wasn't such a prick_… Using the trickling wound on his sword arm, Inuyasha flung an array of 'blades of blood', some of which nicked Sesshomaru's kimono without doing real damage. Once again, Kagome was astonished at the speed of their battle. When she could see anything, it appeared that Sesshomaru spent most of his time dodging Inuyasha's claws, almost like he was playing a harmless game of keep-away. The hanyou's battle-aura was very strong, but Kagome knew Sesshomaru was only toying with him this time. She had to be ready…

Sneering, Sesshomaru was about to swing the Tetsusaiga with full intent of destruction. _Brotherly love…yeesh_. Kagome had a scant moment to flame the tip, aim and fire at the descending blade, then reached back for another. She was as startled as the two combatants when the Tetsusaiga howled, and subsided to its less-deadly incarnation when her arrow _pinged_ off its blade. She steadied herself, the arrow tip flaring brilliant pink, aiming it at the Jewel shard she could see gleaming in Sesshomaru's left shoulder as both he and Inuyasha turned towards her.

The sound of agitated squawking came to her ear…_hmmm, sounded like Miroku had recovered enough to twist some information out of Jaken...or maybe that was Shippo? _Now if she could only keep Sesshomaru's attention long enough for Inuyasha to get into position to act while the Tetsusaiga was rendered impotent…

"Sesshomaru, why are you now able to wield the Tetsusaiga? Is your sudden ability somehow connected to the shard of the sacred Jewel embedded in your flesh? Has the shard has allowed you to regenerate your arm? No, that can't be it…your new hand would be as demonic as the rest of you…" Her voice was almost conversational in tone; the arrow tip never wavered.

A pale, sweating, but determined Miroku wobbled up beside her, his staff making light jingling noises as it stuck the rock underfoot with each step. "Ah, Miroku-sama…did you have a pleasant conversation with Jaken?" She kept her tone light, as if they were discussing the quality of someone's haiku.

"Oh, yes, Kagome-sama. It was very _enlightening_, you could say... Sesshomaru-sama, might it be possible that you are wielding the Tetsusaiga by using the borrowed flesh of a… human?"

Kagome directed a particularly withering glance at Sesshomaru. "I _love_ the smell of irony in the evening…the great Lord of the Western Lands, reduced to using a piece of a creature he reviles in order to steal the weapon he desires…" She noticed that Inuyasha was quietly gathering himself for a spring at his brother, so did her best to keep Sesshomaru's deadly attention.

The demon regarded the pair in front of him stoically, his yellow eyes flickering "What are you, girl? A miko or a witch…because you surely aren't completely human…"

"Didn't you like the answer the _last_ time you asked me that? Oh, I'm human all right, with a very low tolerance level for two-faced pompous asses… in order to acquire that Jewel shard, you must have lowered yourself to doing business with Naraku, a thoroughly despicable piece of demonic filth that I wouldn't have thought you'd bother to wipe your boots on."

"Oh, he _has_ become Naraku's errand boy, Kagome-sama," interjected Miroku smoothly. "Naraku supplied the arm, the shard and the nest…hoping that Sesshomaru-sama would do his dirty work for him."

Kagome smiled sweetly at the glowering demon. "Throw down the Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru, or I will take particular pleasure in purifying you so thoroughly even the seventh hell won't take you. This battle is _over_."

Sesshomaru smiled a very unpleasant smile, and began to raise the blade, which abruptly hissed back to its full size, gleaming with menace. Kagome smiled back, and released her arrow… the enchanted bolt missed the shard, but it blew off his breastplate in a rather satisfactory manner, allowing Inuyasha an opening to dive in and seize his sword arm. Kagome, poised with another bolt trailing fire, found she couldn't get a clear shot in at the shard without risking the hanyou. Any thoughts of taking out Tetsusaiga again fled with Sesshomaru's next action.

Sesshomaru sighed regretfully. "Ah, Inuyasha…didn't I teach you anything as a child? First rule of combat…never leave your back open, fool!" His poison claws flexed, and he drove them into the hanyou's body, melting his way through to the other side. Inuyasha shook, but he tightened his grip until he could feel the bones in the corpse-arm's wrist start to part company with their fellows. Digging in his own claws, he heard the grave-flesh tearing, and he allowed himself a small triumphant laugh.

"I think you've missed something brother…this arm doesn't have the same reactions as your own, so it can't tell you that…the Tetsusaiga is _mine_!" With a sickening _riiiip_, he yanked away the sword, the bloodied hand dangling forlornly from the grip. He tore it away, and threw it in his brother's face. "You make me retch, you bastard…but I'm going to kill you so I don't have to see your face again…"

Kagome yelled when Inuyasha suddenly collapsed to his knees, the Tetsusaiga raised over his head, and didn't move. Jaken, his head even lumpier than usual, scuttled past on his way to his master's feet. He barely avoided a sizzling strike that burned the rock under his clawed toes. "How is this possible, my lord? He's unconscious, or appears to be…"

"The Tetsusaiga is protecting him…if we move to seize it, the sword will unleash a strike in his defence…come Jaken, we have lost the day…" Sesshomaru turned in Kagome's direction, noting that the somnolent Inuyasha turned as well, keeping him in range. "This is not the last battle, witch…we shall meet again…"

Kagome lifted her chin. "I'll be more than happy to oblige you with another archery demonstration, you bastard…and I'm a miko, not a witch, lucky for you. I'd love to be able to turn you into a toad like your little buddy there… A piece of free advice, Sesshomaru; stay away from Naraku…he's playing a double game with you, which he intends to win."

Sesshomaru gave no indication he had heard; he swept away in a whirling cloud of fur and silk, Jaken desperately trying to keep pace. Kagome watched to make sure of their departure, then lunged for the hanyou.

"Inuyasha…dammit, why did you do that suicidal move, you idiot? You could've been killed…"

He blinked his eyes slowly, turning at the sound of her voice. "Kagome…you're all right?"

"Of course I'm all right, dog-boy…it's you that's a mess…_Shit_!" She tried to catch him before he face-planted, the Tetsusaiga clattering to the rocks, but she slipped in the gore and only managed to slide her hand under his face to cushion its landing. She pulled his head into her lap, and allowed herself a moment of mental screaming, awash in his blood, his silver hair staining red, before she got a grip on herself and the situation.

"Shippo! Bring the medical kit…Inuyasha's badly hurt, but he's alive…" Miroku, swaying with the effort, made his way over to her; Shippo appeared, dragging the saddlebags behind him. The monk cautiously lowered himself down, watching Kagome lift and bodily drag Inuyasha out of the puddle that worryingly matched his haori, laying him out on a fairly flat rock.

She pulled away what was left of his clothing, noting painfully that the white linen shirt was as red as the jacket. The exposed exit wound turned her stomach; she turned white as a sheet, but got right down to business. First she pulled on gloves, and squirted saline all over the area, wiping out any traces of green poison that remained; the gauze squares melted almost instantly, but she kept at it until she couldn't see any more. Shippo sat by Inuyasha's head, holding his hand and patting his forehead tenderly. While she got out the field dressings and gauze bandages, she looked over at Miroku, who was watching her quietly. Too quiet, actually.

"What's up, Miroku-sama? I can give you some more of those pills in an hour or so…"

"No, Kagome-sama, I am actually feeling much better. I was just contemplating the information imparted to me by the toad-demon…"

She snorted, while applying a layer of antibiotic to the edges of the melted flesh. "That little creep willingly gave you information? I don't believe it…"

"It wasn't willingly, Kagome…Miroku smoked 'em!"

She grinned at the kit. "So much for being a gentle, retiring holy man, huh? Hey, houshi-doushi… how'd you do it?"

"I just appealed to his better nature…with my fist, Buddha forgive me. However, he did give up the information that the arm and the wasp's nest were both supplied by Naraku."

They were silent as they contemplated all the possible aspects of disaster that a possible alliance between Naraku and Sesshomaru might mean, Kagome continuing to work on Inuyasha. With Shippo's clumsy butwilling help, she rolled him over to gain access to his back, and repeated the process of clothing removal, cleaning, anointing, and bandaging. She couldn't even try suturing it closed, because there simply wasn't anything to attach together. She glanced at Miroku, whose colour was definitely improving by the minute, so long as he didn't look at Inuyasha's injury.

"I think we're going to have to stay here a day or two, until Inuyasha's wound starts to close up, and you're strong enough to ride before we head back to Kaede-sama's. By then I'll need to go back for more medical supplies, anyways…Shippo, you carry Inuyasha's clothes. Miroku-sama, please see if you can collect a couple of servants from the inn to help carry Inuyasha back up there. I don't want to stay out in the open, if there's a chance that Naraku is spying on us." The monk shoved himself upright, and wobbled off to do her bidding.

Kagome repacked the medical kit with Shippo's help. Four brawny servants from the inn arrived and as Kagome fussed around them like a mother hen, they rolled Inuyasha's limp form onto a makeshift stretcher and lugged him back up the hill. Miroku had obviously had a word with the innkeeper, because a futon was ready in a private room, layered with clean old rags, and a serviceable juban was available. Once the hanyou was arranged on the bedding to her satisfaction, his silver hair rinsed of blood, Kagome sighed, and propped herself up against the wall. He'd stood guard over her so many times that it was only fair that she do her part for him. Shippo curled up in her lap and was fast asleep in moments; she shifted the kit into a more comfortable position, and settled in for a very long night.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Miroku was well enough to be considered a nuisance to the servant girls by the next morning; Kagome sent him and Shippo out to enquire about the price of a horse litter. As soon as Inuyasha could be safely moved, she intended to load him into it and head back to base.

Kagome was sitting quietly by his side in the evening of the next day, dressed in her fleeces while her blood-soaked armour was drying, having just completed the third bandage-changing operation, this time with Miroku's assistance. Inuyasha had bled through the first juban by that morning; Kagome had begged a spare one from the inn's stock of working clothes. It was clean, and that's all she'd say for it. The wound was still ghastly, but there were signs of healing around the edges, so she was cautiously hopeful. Smiling softly at his sleeping face, she brushed his bangs off his forehead; he looked so young and vulnerable.

"Maybe you'll wake up tomorrow… Shippo-kun has been talking everyone's ears off about how you beat your brother while unconscious; and the houshi is…well, the houshi is making sure that the ladies of this village won't forget him too soon…sleep well, Inu-chan." She breathed this last while bending over to kiss him lightly; a hand tangled in her hair and kept her there while his amber eyes slowly opened. She held her breath, as he finally focussed on her face.

"K'gome…" His voice sounded like he was still a long distance away from her.

"Glad you're back, dog-boy…you had me worried. I wasn't sure if I could get a refund from Kaede on the rosary…" She gently unwound his fingers from her hair and re-laced them with her own.

He sighed deeply, and closed his eyes again. After a few minutes, Kagome tried to slip her hand out of his grip; he tightened his hold. She knew there was no way that she would be able to escape to do sentry duty, so after a few moments of mental fussing, just decided to go with the flow and arranged herself beside him. It wasn't like it was a huge sacrifice or anything, to sleep cuddled up with a gorgeous hunk of half-demon like him.

_You could take advantage of him_…

Oh, you're back. Long time, no torment.

_We see you've found a cozy way to, ahem, supervise his recovery_.

He had me in a headlock at the time.

_Oh, yeah, twist your rubber arm_…

I'm just worried that we may be attacked while he's injured.

_Maybe he would benefit from having his blood flow increased to his head_…

That is _so_ frickin' obvious, you hentai!

_Just trying to lighten the situation_…

Shippo tiptoed in a bit later; his eyes grew very wide at the sight of hanyou and girl snuggled up together, sleeping peacefully and fully clothed. He paused, weighing his options, and decided that a crowded, warm futon was preferable to sharing one with Miroku, who was otherwise occupied with a pretty young widow. He cautiously curled himself up near Kagome's feet, and sighed happily.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Kagome woke up first the next morning. Her feet were really hot…and her neck had a bad kink in it from sleeping in the same position at Inuyasha's side all night. Cautiously, she tried to slide away from him; her fingers were pretty well numb from being locked in his. His other arm wrapped around her like a striking boa constrictor. Tilting her head to peer at his face, she was greeted by misty amber eyes watching her, a lazy smile on his lips.

"_Koishii_…"

"Shhh…are you going to let me up so I can look at your bandages?"

He appeared to think about that for a while, and then smiled wider. "Nope."

Kagome squirmed a little more forcefully. He held on, knowing she wouldn't fight too hard in case she hurt him. She finally gave up struggling and went straight to fuming. He ignored her grumbles. "Keh! Being beaten up by my brother is a pretty extreme way of getting you into bed with me again…"

She snorted. "You still defeated him, you know…even unconscious and severely wounded, you and that sword are a pair of terrors…"

"Morning, Inuyasha! Yay! You're awake…does this mean we can go home, Kagome?" The source of her warm feet suddenly pounced onto her hip, and from there onto the futon beside the hanyou's head. Shippo peered into Inuyasha's eyes from upside down, an expression of great concern on his face, which turned into a wide grin. "Your sword is awesome! I mean, Sesshomaru nearly took you out, but Tetsusaiga saved your butt!" He mistook the hanyou's grimace for an expression of pain, and panicked. "Kagome…I'll go find Miroku…I think you need to change Inuyasha's bandages or something!"

Kagome took advantage of Inuyasha's distraction to neatly escape his grip and scoot out of range. He was surprised; she shook her finger at him. "If you're well enough to flirt, we can leave for home… Don't move! If you tear that wound open again, _I_ will kill you!" He stilled, but looked hurt. She grinned. "You have the most amazing puppy-dog eyes, but I have work to do so we can get the hell out of here as soon as possible…by the way, if you _ever_ pull those stupid hero-shit on the battlefield again, you won't have to worry about Sesshomaru or Naraku…Ah, good morning, houshi-doushi…we'll be on our way today…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Inuyasha was NOT happy about being lifted into the horse litter like an invalid; Kagome had to threaten him with the 's' word to gain his sullen cooperation. Miroku cautiously consented to ride the lead horse; Kagome knotted a lead rope onto the gelding's bridle and secured it to the back of her saddle just to make sure. The second horse was a docile mare; Shippo felt very important to be riding her all by himself.

Kagome was primed for trouble; she'd honed her sword, and loaded her quiver with as many arrows as it would comfortably hold, then stuffed a couple more down her right boot for good measure. Despite the cooling weather, she rode with her cloak over one shoulder, leaving her sword arm and arrow-grabbing hand free…just in case. Finding out that Naraku was in the area, and that he may have subverted Sesshomaru into an alliance gave her a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. Miroku could use his Vortex again, but without the power of the Tetsusaiga and a healthy Inuyasha to wield it, their combined firepower was severely weakened.

She paid for the extra laundry at the inn with some of Kaede's coins, Miroku digging deep in his robes to make up the full sum. The horse litter was a 'loaner' from the monk's widowed lady friend; Kagome wasn't sure if it was meant to send Miroku on his way a little faster, but she also wasn't going to complain. Getting back to Kaede and the well was way more important. She promised she'd return the equipage and the animals at her earliest opportunity; she meant to keep her word, as Kaede's village really didn't need the extra equine mouths to feed over the coming winter.

"All right, my boys…everybody ready?" Miroku looked doubtful; Shippo waved gaily from the rear…and Inuyasha made a rude gesture above the not-quite-high-enough sides of the litter. Kagome chuckled. "Let's go!"

They had a quiet first day, and made good time, finding a small village to shelter in for the night. Inuyasha was left in the litter, which he complained about vociferously; ignoring his ranting, between her and Miroku, they managed to remove it safely from the horses and lower it on its poles to a nest of straw in the stable. Shippo was busy with the mess tins and the rations next to the brazier. While Kagome dealt with the horses and soothed the hanyou, Miroku went in search of fresh water. He was sulking, because he'd been heavily threatened with the consequences of not keeping a low profile. Naraku didn't need any help from outraged sweethearts…

Kagome folded down the sides of the litter, grinning heartlessly at Inuyasha's scowl, and sat beside him while she ate the rations Shippo proudly served.

"You did a good job, Ship-dip…this is really delicious. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Kagome…where do you think the houshi went? His portion is getting cold."

"He'd better have only gone to the well or the river, or he's…."

"I am _what,_ Kagome-sama? The directions I had of the headman were scandalously inaccurate…" Miroku came in, an innocent expression on his face and his hands full with two slopping canvas buckets of water.

Kagome looked over at Shippo; he made big deal of inhaling deeply in the monk's direction; he paused, wrinkling his brow thoughtfully while exhaling, then smiled brightly at Kagome. "He was a _good _boy, Kagome!" She smiled blandly at the monk's startled expression.

"Meet your new chastity-detector, houshi-doushi…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

The second day also went well; nothing more than a small covey of quail exploding out of a bush as they rode by it caused any excitement. Miroku did an excellent job of calming his horse; the litter was hardly jostled at all, but it didn't matter, because Inuyasha slept through the whole thing, thanks largely to a dose of sleeping pills Kagome had slipped into him under the pretext of them being anitbiotics to keep his griping at a bare minimum. She also removed the lead rope from Miroku's horse; the monk had proved he could handle the gelding.

They had to camp outside that night, and the two human able-bodied members of the group were cold, tired and cranky by dawn. Kagome and Miroku took turns standing watch through the night; she made extra hot tea and mixed in some of the emergency rum ration to fill their canteens for the morning ride. Inuyasha had been restless; he'd reopened his wound, and bled through the bandages. After a second surreptitious dose of sleeping pills and another layer of bandages, she was very low on all her medical supplies; they'd have to push to get home before darkness fell tonight.

What if something smells Inuyasha's blood…

_They'll come a-hunting_.

I _won't_ let him die.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

The village was almost within shouting distance when they were rumbled. Back on familiar pathways, Kagome let her guard down…and then had to scramble to retake the offensive. She and Shippo were larking around; the kit was zipping up and through the trees while she and Arashi gave chase, armed with pinecones. They didn't mean to, but they ended up farther from the others than they should have; and suddenly Shippo hurtled into her chest, nearly knocking her from the saddle. Arashi lurched, but steadied, her ears whirling as she tried to detect the source of her fear.

"Kaaagooomeee! Look out!" As he impacted, her head snapped back, and something grazed her forehead, leaving finely bloodied trails behind. She shoved the kit down in front of her; and pulled out her bow, notching an arrow. _What the hell_? She then sensed youkai all around her; very, very low level demons, to be sure, but too many for her to handle alone Abandoning thoughts of a stand, she wheeled Arashi and bolted back towards the litter.

"Houshi! Get out the Vortex…we're bringing some friends to who are _dying_ to meet it!" Coming into sight of the others, Kagome was horrified to see more demons behind them…and couldn't help thinking that they'd handily allowed themselves to be trapped. _Damn, damned, damnable._ _Here goes nothing_…she kicked Arashi into a full gallop and charged past the monk, firing a steady stream of arrows into the host of demons, flaming most of them quite satisfactorily.

Arashi didn't disappoint her; after that first hesitation was out of her system, she trusted in her rider and followed through, bunching and turning on a dime as they changed direction to race up the other side of the litter. Kagome dumped Shippo into the bottom of it on the way by; the kitsune huddled at Inuyasha's feet and tried to think brave thoughts while his teeth chattered.

"Miroku! How's the clean-up going?" The monk was grimly moving his hand in a slow back-and-forth arc, huge numbers of snake-like and bird-like youkai disappearing into the suction, while fighting to control his suddenly-skittish horse. Despite the current levels of exasperation, he allowed himself a small grin at her jocular question.

"Very well, sama…and yours?"

"Not as tidy, I have to admit…I'm cutting in front of you, so lift that weapon, please!" He swept the Vortex over her head and brought it around to his opposite shoulder, then as Arashi carried her safely down the other side, he swung it back to complete a 180˚ purge.

"Shippo! Use your foxfire to protect Inuyasha…I'm counting on you, buddy! Miroku! Swing the Vortex this way…you may be able to finish this!" She ducked against Arashi's neck, feeling her hair disobey gravity and rise up to be pulled along the leading edge of the wind tunnel. It hurt like hell, but not enough to cause her to lose control of her horse or her weapons. Miroku swept the Vortex back around, to nearly complete the full circle. Kagome picked off a few last of the late-comers, and the forest was suddenly clear of all youkai…and the birds began singing again.

"K'gome…wha's goin' on?" The sound of Inuyasha's faintly slurred voice brought her to the side of the litter. He looked a little disoriented; she felt a pang of guilt at drugging him just so he didn't bitch so much, but on the other hand, if he'd been awake, his injuries would be even worse by now. She smiled tenderly, and reached down to stroke his face.

"Nothing, dog-boy…Miroku, Ship-dip and I were just talking about how glad we were to be nearly home and wondering what Kaede-sama has in the soup pot tonight…sorry for waking you up."

"S'okay…still sleepy…" He emitted a huge yawn that showed off all his canines, and nodded back off instantly. She touched his cheek again, then rode around the back of the litter and gave the harnessed, jumpy mare a swat on the rump to get them all moving again.

"Another hour or so and we're there…let's push on, people. I've had enough of field rations for a while, even if Shippo does prepare them so nicely."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Kaede had a large pot of soup on the go; as the three of them wolfed down several portions, they all took turns telling the story of their confrontation with Sesshomaru, and the unwelcome news that Naraku may have been able to bring Inuyasha's brother into an alliance.

The old miko didn't think so. "I would be very surprised if a taiyoukai like Sesshomaru-sama would allow himself to be used as a tool by one such as Naraku. Inu-youkai usually have more loyalty to their own kind than to an outsider."

Kagome ladled a bowl of soup, and taking a spoon, moved over to the quiet form of the hanyou reposing in a corner on a woven mat, now wrapped in Kaede's homespun bandages and a clean juban. He opened his eyes as she knelt beside him. Smiling, she leaned in and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Time to eat, Inuyasha…I'll help you sit up so you don't strain anything." She managed to ease him upright and against the wall without landing in his lap. "If you feel dizzy, let me know…" He held the bowl and ate automatically, his mind seemingly elsewhere, then laid back down without a fuss, rolling on his side to face the wall. Kagome stroked a hand through his silver hair, and left him alone. She was considering whether to ask if the big tubs at the laundry had any heat left in them, as a cold dip in the river was not a very appealing idea right now.

Kaede was apparently a mind-reader; she told Kagome that the water was ready, as she had asked the laundress to keep a tub going as soon as their little cortege had been sighted from the watch tower. Shippo had to wait until she was finished; the tub was only big enough for one, and it was ladies' hour anyways.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Kagome came back shortly, happily whistling, her hair and body clean and wearing her fleeces, carrying her armour under one arm and boots under the other. Miroku disappeared with Shippo, and Kagome helped roll out the sleeping mats and blankets. Kaede indicated the hanyou snoring in the corner.

"His wounds are grievous, Kagome-sama; the poison in his blood will make them slow to heal."

"I was afraid of that, Kaede-sama…I will return from my time tomorrow with a fresh supply of dressings and antibiotics…we'll all have to be on our guard to protect Inuyasha from any attack while he is injured…I'm afraid Naraku may try something else."

"I fear that as well, Kagome-sama…while ye have been gone, I have been considering the question of this Naraku, and how he may be linked to Inuyasha and my sister…but I will tell ye more on the morrow."

Kagome rolled up in her bedroll next to Inuyasha, placing her armour and weapons within easy reach.. "G'night, dog-boy," she yawned, and reached out to lightly pat his shoulder. "Sweet dreams…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

The fire had burned down to embers, barely giving enough light for the humans to see by, if they had awakened. Glowing golden eyes had no such problem. Silently, clawed hands reached for the armour lying next to the fire, and carefully opened the pouch hidden inside the front, extracting the small bag secreted within. It disappeared into the fabric swathing his body, and he lay back down on his pallet, watching the face of the girl beside him through lowered lashes.

I have to protect her.

_What are you up to_?

Sacrificing the only happiness I've known…

_She warned you about doing the 'hero thing'_…

She won't know until it's too late.

_Ooooh…we get it…but why are you doing this_?

Because I…

_Love her_?

**: … :**

_Hello_? _Hel-lo_!

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Kagome stirred and stretched. _Man, what a great sleep…I needed that_! Sitting up, yawning and blinking, she noticed that the hanyou was already up against the wall, Tetsusaiga cradled against his shoulder. His eyes had that peculiar glow that made her stomach do funny flips; she tried to ignore the feeling and smiled brightly at him. "Good morning, Inuyasha…you really shouldn't be up…"

"I'll fucking do what I want, wench…when are you leaving?"

She was rather taken aback by the return of the bad-ass hanyou that hadn't been sighted for a few weeks…and not missed, either. Her temper flared slightly. "Obviously not soon enough for some people…can I at least have breakfast, dog-boy?" He grunted, and proceeded to ignore her. She was shaken by his change in mood.

What the hell is up his ass?

_Don't know…be careful._

Be careful? Huh?

_Something's not right_…

Besides his evil twin showing up?

After a quick breakfast of cold rice and pickles, Kagome gathered her armour and weapons. She didn't bother to get changed; it was chilly this morning, so she kept on her fleeces, tied her obi around her waist to hold the katana and slung the bow and quiver over her shoulder. At the doorway of the hut, she paused to look back at the rest of the group. Miroku and Kaede were peacefully enjoying cups of tea; Shippo grinned around a mouthful of rice and waved his chopsticks at her. Inuyasha carefully shoved himself up the wall using Tetsusaiga, and then shambled towards her, using the sword as a cane. She planted her fists on her hips and glared angrily at him.

"I know the way to the well myself, dog-boy, and quite frankly, in your current state, you couldn't defend your way out of a wet paper bag. I don't have time to worry if you made it back here…with Naraku on the loose and Sesshomaru gunning for you, _you_ need an armed escort!" Miroku sighed, and laying aside his teacup, took up his staff and began to rise. The Tetsusaiga rapped him rather smartly on the head; as he plunked back down, hard, Inuyasha held his sheathed sword over him, threat obvious.

"Take a fucking seat, houshi…I ain't no fucking cripple. You stay put, too, runt, or you'll regret it."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the sudden strained atmosphere inside the hut; then shook her head, and went out the door. "I'll be back later today…I'll bring another bag of rice, too, Kaede-sama. Houshi, remember your promise…Shippo, behave yourself and help Kaede-sama with Inuyasha," she called over her shoulder, ignoring the hanyou as he followed her.

Outside, she gripped her sword and double-timed it to the staircase, then took the stairs two at a time. She didn't look back to see where Inuyasha was; he was in such a foul mood, she didn't want to talk to him any more, in case she was tempted to use the 'sit' command and probably finish what Sesshomaru started.

She walked briskly through the forest, using glimpses of the Goshinboku to orient herself towards the well meadow. The trees were beginning the fall change; there was a definite crispness in the air; she was going to need to sort out some kind of winter armour, because her cloak just wasn't going to be enough. Something that sounded distinctly like a falling tree crunched from up ahead; the woodcutters were at work. Idly, she wondered if Naraku would hibernate over the colder months ahead, like a bear, to emerge in the spring even nastier than before. The youkai attack yesterday afternoon hadn't given any indication of being one of his…no hell wasps, for example…but it was creepy that it was so close to the village.

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts by the sight of Inuyasha, sitting up against the well's side, Tetsusaiga across his knees. _Fucking idiot_…she fumed, marching up to him. "What kind of game are you playing, dog-boy…I went through a lot of effort to get you back here in one piece, and now you're pissing around with your recovery and endangering the whole team." He didn't answer, and actually gave no sign of having heard her. She rolled her eyes and sighed, then noticed the red stain across his abdomen. "Bloody hell, Inuyasha! I don't have any supplies here, and you're bleeding out again…_shit_!" She dropped to her knees beside him and began to fumble with the ties of the old kosode donated by one of the villagers; he took her off guard by yanking her into his arms and burying his face in her hair.

For a long moment, he held her very tight, taking long deep breaths of her scent, then just as suddenly, released her, pushing her away hard. She completed a full backwards somersault, coming up on her knees, scowling ferociously. The indifferent look on his face, as if nothing had just happened, stopped her; slowly she got to her feet and cautiously approached him to retrieve her dropped armour, then backed away and around the other side of the well.

"See ya, dog-boy…try and find a better attitude while I'm gone, because this one sucks, quite frankly." She was poised on the side, ready to jump, when his quiet voice stopped her.

"Goodbye, Kagome. Take care of yourself…_koishii_."

"_Koishii_ yourself. Try not to rip yourself wide open on your way back to the hut." Then she jumped. She thought she heard him shout her name, but the blue shimmer took her…

Inuyasha waited until her scent had faded, then painfully levered himself to his feet, and walked over to the thicket nearest the well. He heaved a large tree trunk out of the undergrowth and dragged it over, gasping with the effort; the kosode was stained a brighter shade of red and it was spreading. Gripping the trunk, he lifted it over his head and shoved it down into the well, jamming it on an angle that caused the ancient wood to crack and sag. He collapsed on the ground and stayed there for a while, until he was roused by the sound of running feet coming his way.

"Inuyasha! What have you _done_, you fool?"

"Fuck off, Miroku. Kagome has interfered in one of my fights for the last time…we don't need her to gather the shards, anyways, so she's better off on her side."

The monk seriously contemplated beating the hanyou black and blue; but the sight of his reddened clothing gave him second thoughts. Instead, he swallowed his irritation and bent to roughly haul Inuyasha to his feet. "Instead of sending her away with harsh words, Inuyasha, you could have told her your true reasons for concern. If she manages to find her way back…and if there is a way, I'm sure Kagome-sama will find it…you will not be able to move for a week from the number of 'sits' she will inflict on your stubborn pride."

Inuyasha glared at him while trying to knock Miroku's hand off of the collar of his shirt. "What 'true reason'? She got in the way against Sesshomaru…stupid wench, drawing attention to herself like that…"

Miroku shook him firmly. "Only a blind man, or an idiot, would believe that, hanyou, and I am neither. You love Kagome-sama, and you do not wish her to endanger her life in battle."

Inuyasha slumped in Miroku's grip. "I couldn't risk Naraku taking her away from me, too… and if my bastard brother is involved, Kagome's chances of survival just dropped to near-zero."

The monk patted him awkwardly on the shoulder. "I do not agree with how you went about this, Inuyasha, but I will do my utmost to bring about Naraku's destruction…and then, perhaps, you will allow Kagome-sama to return?"

"If she still wants to…"

They were interrupted by Kaede, her one eye glinting darkly as she took in the blocked well and the red stain on Inuyasha's torso. "Come…I wish to show ye the place where I believe Naraku may have been born…it explains a great deal as to why he seeks thy life, Inuyasha. Ye may also wish to think of an explanation to offer the kitsune when he discovers that Kagome-sama will not be returning."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Present Day**_

Kagome stood at the bottom of the well, looking dazedly up at the distant roof timbers. The front of her fleece was damp with blood; smearing it across her fingers, she started, and began climbing the ladder to the top. Dropping her armour to the decking on the outside, she sat on the top edge, wondering if she ought to go back to make sure he was okay...his behaviour was so out of character for his recent persona that she wondered if he might have an infection. Well, she'd better add antibiotics to her list of meds, and get back as soon as possible.

Popping out of the well enclosure, she met Sota on his way out the door to school. "Mornin' sis…hey, what's that stuff all over your top?"

"Inuyasha was hurt fighting his brother…he keeps re-opening the wound. I need more supplies to fix him up."

"Will you be here when I come home from school, Kagome?"

"Not sure, buddy…depends on how long it takes me to gather everything up."

"Okay! If I don't see you, say hi to Inuyasha for me…"

Inside, she unbuckled her boots in the foyer, and headed into the kitchen, where she surprised her mother at the sink with a kiss on the cheek. "Kagome, dear! Oh, my…what happened?" Mrs. Higurashi took in the dark stain on Kagome's top with a worried expression.

"It's okay, mom…not my blood. Inuyasha was in a big fight with his brother Sesshomaru, and I need more bandages to patch him, because he won't hold still long enough for it to close properly."

"Well, let's get you some breakfast, and then you can go see that lovely Sensei Shimano at the Academy…a parcel arrived from them, by the way. I left it in your room…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

After surrendering her bloodied fleece to the washing machine and inhaling a second breakfast featuring fried eggs and toast, Kagome went upstairs to change into her leathers for a trip to the Academy. The large parcel her mother mentioned was lying in the middle of her bed, the familiar chrysanthemum crest emblazoned on the wrapping. Wondering, she carefully opened it. Her fairy godfather at the Academy had waved his magic wand again.

It was a long, heavy, supple dark grey leather coat and matching trousers, obviously intended to be worn over her body armour in the cold months. The double-breasted coat was cut like her cadet uniform; snug at the shoulders and chest, flaring gently at the wrist and hips, secured by dark metal hardware. The close-fitting trousers were split and clipped up the sides from the hem to the knee, so she could remove her boots without having to wriggle out of the bottoms first. The sleeve seams were partially split at the shoulder, the opening lined in burgundy leather, and the chrysanthemum crest was embossed over the heart. The texture on the polished hide was interesting; Kagome tilted it against the light to examine the pattern more closely, which resembled nothing less than overlapping fish scales. It would be warm, because it was lined with velvety micro fleece, and durable to boot. She shook her head at the inventiveness of her benefactor; she wondered if she would ever find out who it was.

She changed into her red riding leathers, and tripped back downstairs, giving her mom a big hug. "Have a look at what was in the package, mom…I left it on my bed. I won't be long…I don't want to leave Inuyasha without fresh bandages."

"I'll have lunch ready when you come back, dear. I want to hear all about your adventures so I can tell Ojii-chan when he comes back from visiting his cousin in Chiba."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	19. Damage Control

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…

**Warning: **Rather coarse language alert…Not sure yet if Bankotsu, et al, will put in an appearance in my AU…heck, I'm still working up to Sango's & Koga's debuts!

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Nineteen: Damage Control**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Present Day**_

Kagome thought that Shimano seemed a little down; he certainly wasn't his usual spunky self when she popped her head over the counter at the Armoury, a big grin on her face.

"Good morning, Sensei!"

He peered over at her, then shoved a bag of gummi bears her way. "Hullo, Higurashi. Did you have a look at the new duds we sent to your house last week?"

"The leathers? Yeah…they're amazing, and funnily enough, exactly what I need. Hey, do you know what kind of hide they're made from?"

He shrugged non-commitally, and popped a few more candies in his mouth. "You'll be receiving an email for the Moon-Viewing Festival, Higurashi. It'll probably be in late October, when the astronomers can predict a nice fat orange harvest moon. It will be on only a few days notice, and it is only for the evening, so stay alert for that."

Kagome helped herself to the bag. "Thanks, sensei…late October? I can schedule for that…hey, are there any festivals around here that don't involve the moon?"

Shimano grinned, showing a piece of red stuck to his teeth. "There are a few coming up that don't…you'll have to really behave yourself, though, because they are full-on, full-dress court occasions. Well…? I assume you have a wish list for me, and you're not just hanging around here because I'm incredibly good looking…?"

She snorted and passed over the note. He perused it, raising his eyebrows. "Loads of medical supplies, Higurashi…have you approved your private war with the Foreign Ministry? Come on over and give me a hand…" Kagome hopped onto and over the gleaming counter, and helped to pull together all of her requests. Shimano was mostly silent as they worked; she missed his easy chatter. After twenty minutes, her requisition was ready. "I'll have this shipped to your house this afternoon, Higurashi. If you'll excuse me, I have a luncheon meeting in Lord Sessaki's office to attend…catch you next time, okay?"

Kagome nodded and swung over the counter again, landing with grace instead of a spill this time, and strode up the corridor towards the entrance. _He sure wasn't himself_… outside, she noticed Yashita's bike in his parking stall; for the briefest moment, she contemplated leaving him a note, then decided against it. He'd been very distant the morning after the New Moon Festival…it made it easier, since she'd thrown her lot in with Inuyasha. Better to let sleeping dogs lie…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Shimano leaned over the counter, watching Kagome's departure. Once he was sure she wasn't coming back, he cupped his hand around his mouth and called down the corridor. "It's all clear…you can come out now, ya big wuss." Lord Kogashu's office door banged open, and he and Yashita came up the hallway to the counter. Shimano fixed both of them with a ferocious glare. "I really didn't appreciate having to face her alone, you two sorry excuses for demons…you especially, Koga, since she hasn't had the pleasure of your acquaintance yet…" He jerked his thumb at Yashita. "Did you have to hold his hand or something?"

Yashita scowled darkly at the younger sensei. "No, he didn't hold my hand, runt…I just can't deal with seeing her right now…I'm so wound up that I know my concealing spell will be buggered if she just looks at me the wrong way!"

Kogashu smirked. "Don't you mean if she looks at you the _right_ way, mutt-face? How you ever managed to convince her to mate with you in the first place, I'll never know. What dumb-ass thing has the pup done now, that you hid in my office like a scared cat?"

Shimano answered. "He blocked the well and kept her out for three days… he was injured from a fight with his brother, and then Naraku sicced Royakan on him. I nearly got eaten by a demonic wolf…we were damn lucky Kagome found her way back in time."

Kogashu looked thoughtful for a moment, then addressed no one in particular, "If I knew that my annoying younger self was off the scene for at least three days, I think I'd be paying a visit to my lady because there would be no danger of interruption…"

"Yeah, well, you're not me…lucky for Kagome, you flea-ridden wolf."

"If you're already such a mess after two months of this, you'll be in no shape to kick any ass when all this winds down. Maybe you ought to go on stress leave or something…" Kogashu blocked the punch easily, and lightly smacked Yashita in the chest. "Come on, lover-boy…lets go down to the kendo room, and I'll let you chase me around for a while…you need something to take your mind off of this. We have a new draft of recruits arriving in less than a week for the Fall session…you need to be on top of your game, bucko."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Kagome enjoyed a pleasant lunch with her mother, updating her on the latest activities she and 'her boys' had been engaged in (carefully edited in places, of course), then decided on a really hot bath and a nap until the supplies arrived around dinner time. When she was awakened by her mother to sign the way bill, Sota was home and helped her to carry the boxes to the well enclosure, ready to be tossed through when she was ready. Her mom made yakitori for dinner; Kagome was well-fed, armoured and ready to head back, when Mrs. Higurashi loaded her with several containers of sushi and a bag of rice to take for Kaede. Almost as an afterthought, she popped a box of chocolate-covered biscuits into one of the bags for Shippo. Kagome grinned. "Thanks, mom…the little guy really appreciates the sweets you send for him. I'll be gone for a few weeks, I expect…I'll be back to check on the dates for the Moon-Viewing Festival at the end of October."

"Try to come home before that, dear, and bring Inuyasha with you. I haven't seen him for a while…such a delightful young man, and what a healthy appetite…" Kagome laughed, and headed out the door for the well.

Her scream rattled the windows in the house a few moments later.

Mrs. Higurashi and Sota flew out the door, in time to meet an ashen-faced girl staggering back out and down the steps of the well enclosure, tears streaming down her face. "Dear! What on earth…?"

Kagome collapsed in a sobbing heap. "I-i-it's… oh, mom! T-t-the w-w-well h-has c-cl-_closed_! I-I c-can't g-get back!" Mrs. Higurashi knelt and hugged her daughter tightly, while her whole body shook from the shock and her tears. Sota reached down and stroked his sister's hair, making soothing noises. They stayed that way for a long time, until Kagome could be persuaded to come back in the house and lie down for a while.

Sota looked at his mother when they came down to the kitchen, leaving Kagome alone in her room. "What do you suppose happened, mom? Why can't she go back?"

"I'm not sure, dear…she'll have to try again tomorrow morning. I think she's very surprised that it wouldn't let her through…she's never had to consider what would happen if she had to stay here for the rest of her life."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

Kaede puffed slightly; Miroku gave her his arm. Inuyasha trailed along behind, his wound throbbing, and his chest hurting. They finally came to a hill, with a small cave opening two-thirds of the way up the face. "This is the place…let us climb up, and I will show ye where I believe Naraku was born."

They cautiously poked their heads into the narrow entrance. It was dank, and smelled faintly of lingering smoke and dead things. Kaede trundled right in; Miroku shrugged, and followed. Inuyasha hesitated; the smell really put him off, but finally, he too, ducked his head and entered. The cave floor sloped downwards to a small chamber. Kaede stopped just in front of a part of the floor completely bare of any vegetation. Miroku stepped down beside her, then recoiled. "Kaede-sama…there is a strong demonic presence here…we should not tarry."

The aged miko did not appear to hear him. "Yes, this is the place… Fifty years ago, my sister Kikyo found a wounded man in this cave. He was horribly burned, and both of his legs were broken. He could not be moved, so she came every day and tended him. When she could not be here, she sent me in her stead. He was a bandit, from a far province, named Onigumo. I did not care for him; he had an aura of great evil around him."

"Naraku is a demon, old hag…what could a human have to do with him?" Inuyasha interrupted.

Kaede favoured him with a piercing glare. "One day, when I was tending him alone, he spoke to me, asking whether my sister was the one who protected the Shikon Jewel. He was rapturous at the thought of the Jewel, and my sister, being defiled by hatred and malice. His words terrified me; I ran from him, and told Kikyo directly what he had said. She told me to pity him, that he would never leave that cave alive, and that his words were merely ramblings of a dying brain. Shortly after that, a day or two at most, Inuyasha was pinned to the Goshinboku, and Kikyo was ashes. I returned to this place a week later, to find Onigumo gone, and the smell of spilled blood and torn flesh still very strong."

Miroku gazed at the roughly man-sized and –shaped patch of bare earth at Kaede's feet, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "I have heard that where great evil has been released, living things will not grow for decades later…Kaede-sama, do you believe that this Onigumo may have given himself to a demon in trade for mobility and life?"

Her one eye sharpened as she looked at him. "Ye are a quick one, monk…yes, I believe that the demon Naraku was born of Onigumo right here in this cave. It is too much of a coincidence, that he vanished at the same time as my sister and Inuyasha died."

"That would make Naraku a hanyou…and have a reason to desire the Jewel, just as you do, Inuyasha…to become a full demon. Naraku has no grudge against you…rather, it was against Kikyo-sama, and you were just a means to an end. It surely did not work out the way he planned, as the Jewel was burned with her body and he did not have access to its powers."

Kaede shivered suddenly. "Let us go…my old bones do not like this dampness…" Miroku gripped her arm, and she leaned on it as they came up the incline to the silent hanyou. Inuyasha's golden eyes were veiled; he didn't like the thought that this Onigumo had twisted desires towards Kikyo…did Naraku also have those same desires to defile the miko, the way the Jewel had been defiled? He also shivered, glad at that moment that Kagome was as far away from this place as possible…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Present Day**_

Kagome sat on the lip of the well the next afternoon, her legs dangling over into the darkness, chewing her lip to the point of blood.She closed her eyes, and wished really hard, then pushed herself into thin air. She landed, hard, on the dirt floor of the bottom. _Damn_…

She climbed back up the ladder, and sat on the edge. _Twentieth time lucky_? Same result. She hoisted herself over the lip, and flopped listlessly down on the planking, wrapping her arms around her knees. She felt sick to her stomach, and put her head down until the sensation passed. Last night had been the worst she'd ever experienced. She'd cried and raged alternately, and slept fitfully. Dreams where Inuyasha was dying, or already dead, kept her from anything restful; she'd awakened haggard and exhausted. Mrs. Higurashi had refused to let her try again until she'd eaten something, at least; the food was dust in her mouth.

What the hell was she going to do?

Sighing, Kagome pushed herself upright, and began trailing up the stairs, unbuckling her armour. Out of habit, she patted the pocket where the shards were kept…and stopped dead in shock. Trembling, she tore the pocket open, and fished inside it with her fingers. Nothing. The shards were gone. Suddenly, everything crystallized, as she stood in the musty well enclosure, halfway up the stairs to the door. She'd become so used to having the shards next to her skin, that she didn't even sense them any more…but where the hell _were_ they?

Inuyasha.

The bastard wanted to make sure she couldn't return through the well…but _why_?

He had some major explaining to do…if she didn't kill him first, that is.

That thought powered her up the rest of the stairs in two giant strides; then she halted, knees buckling, and grabbed onto the doorframe to catch herself.

He's not … dead, is he?

_You'd know…your heart would tell you_…

But why did he send me away? He _needs_ me…

_Maybe he wasn't thinking straight…the poison may have addled him._.

He'll be addled for sure when I get my hands on him!

Swearing, she punched the wooden timber of the doorframe; the pain made her dance a bit and swear some more as she nursed her injured knuckles. Glaring poisonously at the ancient wood as she passed it, she jumped down the three stairs outside and stormed off to the house. Maybe she ought to use this interlude to clean out her closet…or something.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome avoided the well for the rest of the day, sitting in her room and reading. She found that nothing was sticking, as her thoughts kept turning to the hanyou. She kept twisting the bracelet of braided silver hair around and around her wrist, trying to find comfort in the one tangible thing she had of him. Her anger would flare, and then profound sadness would litter her floor with damp tissues. Getting up, she'd pace around like a caged animal before trying to concentrate again. The book was finally thrown across the room.

"I _fucking_ well give up!"

Mrs. Higurashi poked her head around the door, just in time to see the book smack into the wall and hear Kagome's outburst. "Dear! And that was a new book, too…"

"Sorry, mom…I just can't believe that he would do this to me…"

"I don't believe that he did it with malice aforethought, dear."

Kagome snapped her eyes at her mother, disbelief radiating. "Huh? Malice a…what? The fact is, I'm locked out of the well…"

"Kagome, did it ever occur to you that Inuyasha may have wished to protect you, and saw this as the only way to accomplish his goal?"

Kagome slumped. "I doubt it, mom, but you can go to bat for him all you want…"

"I _do_ believe in him, Kagome…he cares for you very, very deeply…"

"Not enough to let me stay with him…"

"Well, aren't _we_ in a funk? Doesn't he want to have you for his mate?"

"Pretty hard to make good on that when we're five centuries apart…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

The small hut resounded with the thump of pounding feet, the entire frame shaking. Inside, Shippo watched as Inuyasha, firmly tied up, tried to furiously kick his way out of the structure. "Ya might as well give it up, dog-breath…you've been sealed in here with enough sutras to restrain Naraku himself…"

"_Fuck_! Let me _out_, you bastards…I've got work to do!"

"You're not going anywhere until your wound is healed. The houshi and Kaede-baba are sure that Naraku will try something else while you're injured, so you might as well sit tight and concentrate on healing…"

"_Dammit all to hell_!"

"_Knock it off_, Inuyasha!" The kit nailed him in the head with a well-aimed bucket, then stood over him, glowering. "I want you to get better as fast as you can, so Kagome can come back…if you don't do that, I'll never forgive you for sending her away."

The hanyou turned away from the kit. "I won't forgive myself, either, Shippo…do you think I really wanted to do that? I had no choice…I don't want to see her die."

"No choice, huh? Maybe she'll make the choice to go out with that _Yashita_ guy, since you're not there to remind her what a great catch you are…"

"That's just fucking _nasty,_ you little prick."

Shippo shrugged. "I calls it the way I sees it…if you'd just told her why you were afraid for her, she probably would have told you how dumb that was, and she could be here right now looking after you…you looked pretty contented with her head on your shoulder the other night at the inn. Instead, you're tied up in the outbuilding and I'm stuck keeping you company…and we can't even play cards."

The door creaked open; Inuyasha tried a clumsy lunge, but was thrown back by Miroku's foot slamming into his chest. The monk entered, closely followed by Kaede, carrying a pot of salve and a hank of bandages. The old miko re-sealed the door with a sutra, and turned to the glowering hanyou. "Ye will not heal at all, if ye will not rest, Inuyasha. Ye know better than all of us that Naraku is not to be trifled with…"

"I'll take Naraku on _now_! I don't care…he's got to be destroyed! Every minute we spend here, he could be collecting more shards and becoming stronger…" Miroku whacked him with the business end of his staff, and then sat on his legs while Kaede untied his wrists to gain access to the bandages.

"Stop thrashing, Inuyasha. We will not allow thee out until thee are healed…all of our lives depend on ye and the Tetsusaiga…we also wish to have Kagome-sama returned to us as soon as possible." The hanyou grunted, and subsided. Kaede anointed his wound, noticing with satisfaction that the skin had closed over on both sides of his torso. When he was let up, Inuyasha started a coughing jag; bloodied sputum decorated his hand at the end of it. Kaede regarded him with a beady eye. "Thy brother's venom is still within thy body, Inuyasha…thy recovery is a few days away, at least."

"Keh!" was all the hanyou could think of saying, as he wiped the gunk onto a handful of straw, and allowed Kaede to bind his wounds up again with bandages. Miroko and Kaede took their leave, resealing the door.

Shippo pouted in the corner. "What do you think Kagome's doing right now, Inuyasha?"

"Forget about her, runt…she may not come back at all."

"Are you totally stupid, dog-breath? Kagome loves you…she's probably trying to dig her way through the well right now…while thinking up ways to creatively dismember you."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

"Where are you off to, mutt-face?"

Yashita grimly pulled on his gloves and helmet while his bike idled noisily in the courtyard, briefly ignoring Kogashu's question. Just before taking off, he looked the other man right in the eyes. "Damage control…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome wasn't _exactly_ trying to dig through the well; she was actively contemplating dropping a grenade down it to see if she could blast it open. The only problem was explaining her need for a grenade to the Armoury; she hadn't solved that little wrinkle yet. Maybe an armour-piercing shell would be better…

A severe lack of sleep was the main cause of her trying out these wild schemes as she sat in her mother's sunny kitchen. She had paced all night, and was going from overly concerned to frantic. Mrs. Higurashi bounced a spoon off the breakfast table. Kagome jumped, and looked up, dazed. "Kagome, eat your breakfast; you'll make yourself sick, and then won't be able to go when the well opens again…wake up!" The girl sighed, and stirred the rice around her bowl listlessly; realizing her mother had that fire-breathing-dragon look in her eye, she hastily ate the rest of her meal.

After breakfast, Kagome showered, and then fidgeted for an hour or so, fighting the urge to go try the well one more time. Finally, she decided to go for a ride on her motorcycle to clear her head and get away from the shrine for a while. She changed into her leathers, and clomped through the house. "Mom, I'm going for a ride…be back in a bit. If Inuyasha shows up…"

"Yes, dear…are you sure you're in the right frame of mind to go out on your bike? You _are_ a little distracted, you know…"

"Yes, mom, but if I stay here, I'll go freakin' _nuts_!"

She hesitated out in the courtyard; one more time wouldn't hurt… Running up the stairs, then jumping down to the well took a matter of moments. Taking a deep breath, she swung over the side…and landed on the dirt floor. _Shit_.

Kagome was at the top of the well enclosure stairs, sliding the door shut, when she heard the whine of a racing engine entering the gate to the shrine grounds. Spinning around, she froze as she watched a familiar silver bike and its black clad rider rumble up the incline and cross the courtyard to the bottom of the stairs. The bike was turned off, and Yashita flipped up his visor.

" 'Morning, Kagome…I came to see if you wanted to go for a ride; you must be a mind reader, because you're already in your leathers…"

Her mouth opened and closed; she made a helpless gesture at the doors behind her, then came down the stairs towards him. His heart went out to her; the dark circles under her grey eyes and the pinched look of her usually clear features told of the stress she was under. Mentally he cursed himself. _How could he have been such a fool?_ He reached out a gloved hand and cupped her cheek. "Why don't you go get your helmet and gloves, Kagome…I'll do the driving…you're really in no condition to pilot a bike in traffic, okay?"

Mute, she nodded, and started for the shed, but changed direction and disappeared into the house. "Mom, Yashita's here…I'm going for a ride with him, all right?" Mrs. Higurashi saw the defeated look in Kagome's eyes, and just nodded her assent. Kagome turned and left; Mrs. Higurashi watched through the window as the silver bike rolled alongside her daughter, its rider pausing briefly to wave to her as they passed. Kagome retrieved her helmet and gloves from the shed, and slid onto the saddle behind Yashita. He waited until she was ready and had wrapped her arms around him before gently accelerating down the access road.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome pressed herself against Yashita's broad back, as the tears poured down her cheeks and dripped from under her helmet onto his leather jacket. She wasn't sure why she was still crying; maybe from exhaustion? She just held on tight to him, like he was an anchor, and let the tears flow.

For his part, Yashita could sense the misery radiating out from her slim form; it was all he could do not to pull the bike over, and drag her into his arms to hold her tightly and tell her _everything_. Only the thought of what Sessaki would do to him stopped him from acting on his impulse. He gritted his teeth, and instead took them on a route that would lead to a park with a distant view of Tokyo Bay. Kagome needed a shoulder to cry on, and someone to hold her while she did it, and it might as well be him.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

Shippo hung around the window grating, studying the cloud patterns and sniffing worriedly. Inuyasha looked up from where he was slouched against the wall, passing the time by thinking about a certain dark-haired, grey-eyed young woman. "What's up, runt?"

"Not sure…as my dad would have said, an ill wind is blowing." The hanyou sprang up beside the kit, and sniffed as well.

"Something isn't right…what are the old hag and Miroku doing down there?"

"They've set up a barrier! Inuyasha…what is _that?_!"

A monstrous wolf-like creature, wearing armour, waddled towards the seated miko and monk. It was slavering sheets of drool; the ground was shaking under its strides. Its glowing red eyes flickered this way and that; verdant strings of greenery flowed over its head and shoulders. "That's Royakan, runt…wonder who gave him the extreme makeover…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

Yashita rolled the bike to a stop next to the curb, and put down the kickstand. He waited for Kagome to dismount, and then swung off himself. The girl was slow to pull off her helmet; he didn't mind, because he had to concentrate on his concealing spell before he removed his. Finally, she tugged it off, her dark hair swirling around her shoulders. He swallowed hard, and carefully followed suit.

Her grey eyes were sombre; he couldn't stop himself from stroking her cheek. "Hey, what's the matter, pretty girl?" She smiled a little, and he tucked her hand under his arm while guiding her to a nearby bench. He pulled her down beside him, and waited for her to speak. Kagome began twisting the hem of her jacket in her fingers, a sure sign of stress. Yashita carefully slung his arm around her shoulders, and was heartened when she leaned into him a little, but her fingers didn't stop worrying the leather.

She swallowed, hesitated, but decided to spill. "I'm really, really worried about Inuyasha…"

"What happened?" He gently rubbed her shoulder…_man, she was tense_.

"H-he had a vicious fight with his older brother, and was hurt really bad."

"How 'bad' is bad?"

"Severe internal injuries, and he lost a lot of blood…"

"Sounds like his brother's a bit of a homicidal maniac…how long ago?"

"Three days…and I- we haven't heard from him at all…"

Tears started then; he pulled her closer and hugged her tightly, resting his cheek on her hair, surreptitiously inhaling her scent. _This was going to kill him, trying to sound like this was all new_… "Do you have any idea of where he might be?" Her head bobbed up and down. "Would you like some help looking for him?"

Kagome pulled away slightly, rubbing at her eyes with the palms of her hands before she looked at him. Even puffy-eyed and red-cheeked, she still was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She smiled a little crookedly. "It isn't a place you'd be welcomed, Yash, but thanks for the offer. I can't go to him until he lets me know he's ready to see me again…it's the waiting that's killing me, not knowing if he's okay or not."

"I see…looks like that girlfriend of his turned out to be…you."

She flushed a brighter shade. "N-not exactly…but he means a lot to me, Yash; I won't lie to you. I-I'm sorry…"

_Great. Now she felt guilty over _him_. Just load it on her, Yashita_…

"It's okay, Kagome…really, it is." He tugged her back and kissed her temple. "_Promise_ me you'll come to me if you need any help, over anything at all, okay?"

She smiled softly at something. "Shimano said the same thing, not long ago…thank you, Yash…you don't know how much I appreciate you being here for me…" A large lump lodged itself in his throat…_damn, he wanted to wrap himself around her and protect her from the pup…and it was only going to get worse_.

Kagome had just gently slid her hand over his, when she suddenly doubled over, gasping, clutching at her chest. "Kagome! What's wrong?" She clawed at the collar of her jacket; dropping to his knees in front of her, Yashita caught her face in his hands. "Kagome?" He knew that Royakan had landed his first hit, and he had to get her back to the shrine, _fast_.

She finally met his eyes, her own huge as she struggled for breath. Her hand clamped over his forearm in a grip of steel. "Something…bad…_Inuyasha_…"

He stood, pulling her up with him, and wrapped his arms around her while her body spasmed. When she could straighten, and breathe relatively normally, he handed her the helmet and gloves, and picked up his own, then took her arm and pulled her towards the bike. "Let's get you back home…can you hold onto me all right?" She nodded, and pulled on her helmet as the engine roared to life, sliding on behind him and holding onto him like her own life depended on it.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Yashita had barely rolled to a stop in the courtyard, when Kagome was off the seat and running for the house, hair flying, helmet bouncing across the ground. He pulled off his own helmet. She skidded to a halt, and ran back to him. Throwing her arms around him, she gave him a fierce hug and a kiss on the cheek, then bolted again, scooping the helmet on the move.

She was back out the door in minutes, not bothering to change out of her bright red leathers. She had the quiver in place on her back, and paused for a moment halfway up the well enclosure stairs, knotting the obi and shoving the katana through it. She bounded up the last couple of stairs, flung the door open and disappeared inside. He shook his head, and was in the process of pulling his helmet back on, when a voice spoke next to his ear.

"It must be hard, letting her go back to all that."

He nearly jumped out of his leathers, and twisted to see Mrs. Higurashi's soft smile. She patted his arm soothingly. "This is an improvement…normally, if I surprised you like this, you'd be either halfway up the Goshinboku, or I'd be in intensive care."

Yashita's jaw was nearly on his lap as he stared at her. She chuckled, before reaching over to gently tilt his mouth closed. "Sota's at school, and Ojii-chan is visiting relatives…why don't you let me have a look at you, Inuyasha?"

His mouth gone very dry, he just looked helplessly at her. She cocked her head on one side, smiling expectantly. Taking a deep breath, for the first time in around two centuries, he dropped his concealing spell in broad daylight. Mrs. Higurashi beamed, and reached up to gently tweak his fuzzy ear. "Much better, dear…Kagome used to come home from the Academy wondering 'how someone that good-looking could be so grumpy'."

"H-how did you _know_?"

"I well remember the fuss caused by a very handsome long-haired young man who came to the hospital when Kagome was born. All the nurses were hoping he was my brother, so perhaps I would pass on their phone numbers…"

He smiled shyly. "I couldn't believe that she was finally here…I just wanted to see her with my own eyes…"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "She _was_ a beautiful baby, wasn't she? It wasn't until Graduation Day, when I saw you again, and apparently unaged, that I began putting two and two together. You are very eye-catching, even in 'human' form, you know. Finally, when you picked Kagome up for your date… I was positive it was you. The children were the only ones who knew my love for sugared lychees and ginger…my late husband used to buy them for me on our anniversary."

"Higurashi-san…I don't know what to say…"

"All formal, all of a sudden? It's _okaa-san_ to you, Inuyasha, and always will be." He smiled affectionately at this quiet little woman with the steel trap for a brain. Like her daughter, she had an amazing equanimity of mind when it came to demons appearing in her life. "Tell me, Inuyasha, if you are here, and older…did the quest for the Shikon Jewel not end well?"

He stuttered, and was stricken for a moment. "We don't know, okaa-san. The well sealed itself, with us on one side five hundred years in the past, and Kagome on the other…I hope, for all our sakes, alive."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Well, it obviously won't do for your younger self to run into you, so you will have to remain 'Yashita', I suppose… is your brother here also?" He nodded before he thought about it, and then winced. She caught the look. "Ah, my little revelation could cause some fuss, could it?"

"You have no idea…he's led the planning for the last five centuries. As a trained warrior himself, he very quickly realized that she had very specialized training already when she came through the well, and as we came closer to the time when she would be born, he put us all to work to make sure that it would happen for her. He's the reason why Kagome was accepted into the Academy; he'd infiltrated the founding committee around a hundred years ago to make sure."

"Hmmm…kind of like a self-fulfilling prophecy?"

"Something like that."

She suddenly grinned at him. "You haven't said a single 'Keh' or referred to her as a 'wench' or 'bitch' once, Inuyasha…is this the new and improved version?"

"I think I'd totally blow my cover, as shaky as it is, if I let _that_ slip in her vicinity. It's hard enough to keep a lid on my youkai, so she can't sense it."

"You _do_ realize she's going to kill you when all this is over…she could hardly move sometimes, from the training you put her through. You seemed to be especially tough on her…am I right?"

"Yeah, I drove her harder than any of them, because I wanted her to survive and be truly mine, finally."

Mrs. Higurashi gave him an arch smile. "Does she become your mate, Inuyasha?"

He squirmed. "Yes, but…it isn't for a while yet… "

"I can imagine how difficult it must have been for you, interacting with her on a daily basis at the Academy…I understand now why you had that hissy fit when she briefly dated that upperclassman."

"It was so hard for me to see her every day, to watch how she developed into this amazing woman and not be able to claim her as mine.…"

"I suspected after the first month of you coming through the well that your intentions towards her were a bit more personal than just shard collecting…oh, my, that means you have to wait for your younger self to…oh, goodness!" She was truly appalled at the implications, and patted his arm again.

He grinned. "I try not to think about it…"

"Do you have time for some tea, son-in-law?"

"Actually, I shouldn't, okaa-san… Kagome and the pup are going to come back through the well within an hour or so…and Kagome will need to see a doctor." Mrs. Higurashi's eyes grew very big; he patted her shoulder. "It isn't life-threatening…actually, bring her to the infirmary at the Academy…I'll make arrangements for her to be seen there. Don't bring the pup, though…that would just make things _way_ too complicated. _I'm_ going to be raked over the coals as it is…"

"Would it help if I spoke to your brother…Sesshomaru, wasn't it?"

"It's Lord Sessaki now, and no, it wouldn't help…he won't kill me because the new session starts in a few days, and he couldn't replace me that fast…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	20. Fractured

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…

**A/N: **Thanks muchly to all my reviewers for your comments, praise and criticism…you guys rock!

Bit of fluff at the end, but I promise you that it isn't gratuitous in the scheme of things to come…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Twenty: Fractured**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Present Day**_

Kagome vaulted over the lip of the well, and ended up standing in the darkness at the bottom. She folded her hands over her heart. "Please…I have to get to Inuyasha…he needs me… please…" A shimmering glow crept out of a fissure in the dank earth at her feet, then swirled up to surround her with blinding blue light.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

The well seemed a little more crowded when she opened her eyes. Blinking, trying to adjust to the dimness, she was abruptly knocked into the wall by a wailing ball of fur.

"Kagomeee! You came back!" The kit hugged her tightly, sobbing.

"Shippo! I am _so_ glad to see you…" The shard glinted at her feet; stooping, she picked it up and shoved it into her pocket, while snuggling Shippo against her shoulder. A guttural growl came from above them. Shippo screamed and clung to her, as a three-eyed wolf edged its way down the trunk of a very large tree that had been jammed into the well. _So that's how dog-boy did it_… "Who are these big uglies, Shippo?"

"Royakan…" he whispered back. She was confused. "He's a wolf-oni…he's huge…he's trying to kill Inuyasha while he's still injured."

"Let me guess…dog-boy's out there fighting despite his injury…he'll be lucky if Royakan kills him before I do. Time to do a little pest extermination…" She swung the kitsune onto her shoulder opposite the quiver, and snapped a bolt to her bow, taking the demon smack in the middle of its three eyes. The second went the same way, and she was just lining up a third when the tree trunk moved, shifted, and was suddenly wrenched out of the well. The kit and the girl heard the hanyou's yell, and then felt the ground shake as in a minor earthquake a few moments later. "C'mon, Ship-dip, let's see how the party's going."

When she climbed over the ruined rim of the well, Inuyasha was standing there, a nasty dark stain spreading across the front of his haori, Kaede and Miroku nearby. There was a pile of armour and brown fur with a large tree jammed down its gullet quivering across the clearing. Kagome jumped lightly down to the ground, and paused for a moment while Shippo darted for Miroku, her dark hair lifting in the breeze…and stormed across the short distance until she was nearly toe-to-toe with the hanyou.

"You _asshole_! What the _hell _were you thinking? I ought to purify the crap out of you…"

Inuyasha didn't like the hard look in her eye, or the fact that she was gripping her sword hilt tight enough to make her knuckles go white, and started to back away, when Kagome launched herself at him, hugging him tightly enough to leave him breathless. "You're _alive_…don't _ever_ send me away like that again…I couldn't _stand_ it…I thought you were _dead_…you are such an _idiot, _dog-boy…" Now she was crying, as she punctuated each phrase with a half-hearted punch to his shoulder, and then abruptly pulled his face down to hers for a passionate kiss that would have knocked his socks off, if he were wearing any. His ears, however, pricked straight up...

Miroku covered Shippo's eyes, murmuring "This is most certainly not suitable for the eyes of children."

"Or for perverts, houshi…leggo, or I bite!"

When Kagome finally let Inuyasha take a breath, he just gazed at her, his mouth all soft-looking. Getting a hold of himself, he reached to gently wipe the tears off her face with his thumbs. "I'm sorry, Kagome…I was just trying to protect you…"

She blinked back more tears. "Next time, can you talk to me about it? Forget it, there isn't going to _be _a next time…'cause you're not going to do this again. I need you, Inuyasha, and if you die because I'm not around to defend you, I'll be really pissed off at you!"

He grinned slowly at that skewed threat, and then bent to kiss her. "I really missed you, wench..." They had a blissful moment of peace together, and then Kagome froze, as another presence made itself known. "Inuyasha…I sense Jewel shards…over there!"

He swung her onto his back, and took off in the direction she indicated. They came to a clearing; Kagome flinched at the demonic aura filling the space. A silent figure in a white baboon pelt seemed to float gently, almost glowing against the darkness of the trees. She slid off of Inuyasha's back, keeping a grip on his obi with her left hand, while drawing her sword with her right. Tetsusaiga bloomed in front of her; hanyou and girl pointed their weapons at the creature.

A chilling voice, that creeped her out in a way that even Sesshomaru's didn't, laced mockingly through the air. "Well, Inuyasha, we meet again after your fifty year nap. How _interesting_ that you've found Kikyo's reincarnation to play with… such a beautiful young miko…too bad she was so gullible…"

"_Naraku!_"

The baboon pelt bowed slightly. "Yes, it is I… not that it will do you any good."

"Shut your fucking trap…Kagome, how many shards does he have?"

"…Dozens and dozens…he could make up a chunk of the Jewel all by himself!"

"Thank you for that assurance, shadow-maiden… ah, the chip-off-the-old-monk is also here…excellent…and is that young Kaede? Not so young anymore, I see. It will be a great pleasure to destroy you all."

Miroku began fumbling with his prayer beads; a cloud of hell wasps buzzed out from under Naraku's cloak. Muttering a very un-Buddhist oath, the monk rewrapped his hand. "Naraku, why did you seek Inuyasha's life? It was Kikyo-sama that you desired; why entrap him as well?"

"The ridiculous woman had allowed herself to fall in love with this worthless half-breed, reducing the effectiveness of her spiritual powers. It was very easy for me to call upon the demons to release me from my damaged flesh, because she was failing in her duty. The Jewel she guarded would grant me powers far beyond what I had, and it pleased me to weave a web of destruction to encompass the foolish lovers. However, at the last, the Jewel evaded me, because Kikyo did not wish to live without her hanyou, even though he died hating her, and so the final coating of malice was never applied to the Jewel's lustre." The baboon pelt sighed with mocking regret. Kagome could feel that Inuyasha was almost vibrating with anger; the menacing growls were starting at the back of his throat.

"I'll have revenge for Kikyo's death on you, Naraku…show your face, you coward!"

The masked figure floated away; malevolent laughter rang around the clearing. "Ah, revenge… delightful concept, but difficult to execute… it will undoubtedly be very amusing to watch you try… farewell."

"Get back here and fight me!" Inuyasha lunged, swinging the Tetsusaiga; Kagome went with him, as she hadn't let go of his obi. "Dammit, wench, let _go_! He's getting away…" He struck at her arm, too focussed on his prey to notice he had spun Kagome halfway across the clearing. She rolled to an awkward stop, clutching her forearm, too stunned to even cry out. Kaede and Shippo scrambled towards her.

Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga at the retreating figure, shredding the pelt. A dark-haired human-shaped creature was revealed; Miroku flung his staff like a javelin, striking his target in the torso. The kimono tore away, and revealed a distinctive, spider-shaped mark spreading across the creature's back. The figure seemed to twist up on itself, and vanish darkly into thin air. Inuyasha, roaring, took off after the dark vapour.

Miroku retrieved his staff, and looked thoughtfully up in the direction of Naraku's retreat, murmuring more to himself than anyone else. "We must be extremely careful in how we attack Naraku. He has powers unlike most demons we've encountered so far. This will require some thought…"

He noticed the flurry of activity around the fallen girl, and ran to her side. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he lifted her, noting how she favoured her left arm. "Kagome-sama…are you hurt? I am sure Inuyasha did not mean to use so much force…"

Gritting her teeth, tears squeezing out, Kagome nodded to both questions. "I know he didn't…_shit_, but I think he might have broken something… I might not be able to use my bow…damn, damned, _damnable_!"

Inuyasha came back, temper still ruffled, sheathing Tetsusaiga. Noticing the group clustered around Kagome, he hurried towards them. Shippo intervened by jumping on his head and biting an ear, hard.

"You big moron! You _hurt _Kagome's arm! How could you be so stupid? Now she can't defend herself or us with her arrows. You are such an idiot, dog-breath…" He tossed the kit to the side, and dropped to his knees in front of Kagome. She raised pain-filled eyes to his and cracked a wry smile.

"You're not supposed to take out your own team members, Inuyasha…that's the bad guy's job…" He noticed how she was holding her arm tight to her chest, and reached out for it. She flinched and pulled away, back against Miroku's chest. Feeling very ill and closing her eyes, she whimpered, "I think I'd better go back…Inuyasha, will you please take me through the well? I can't climb out the other side…"

Guilt made him rough. "How the hell did you get through, anyways, wench? I sealed it pretty thoroughly…"

She looked at him squarely, eyes watering. "I asked it to let me come through because I was worried about you…I thought Sesshomaru had killed you. Then, I felt the pain when you re-opened your wound. I needed to be with you, so the well let me through. The fact that Shippo had the Jewel shard in the well with him probably didn't hurt, either."

Inuyasha hung his head, his ears drooping. "And this is how I repay you… I'm sorry, Kagome." Miroku gave up his place supporting Kagome to Inuyasha, who carefully scooped her up in his arms and carried her back towards the well. She sighed softly, keeping her injured arm tucked against her chest.

"I can walk, Inuyasha…I just can't climb…and you're still injured."

His voice was gruff. "Keh…can't cuddle you in front of this bunch if you're walking…hush, wench…I'm trying to make this right…let me, please?" Kagome subsided then, and rested her head against his shoulder. He brushed a light kiss across her forehead, not breaking stride until they reached the well. "Stay out of trouble until we get back…" he called over his shoulder, before dropping them both in.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

When the glow faded in the bottom of the well, instead of gathering himself for a spring upwards, Inuyasha just stood and held her, looking at her face in the dim light. She raised her grey eyes to meet his; seeing guilt darkening his golden irises, she slid her good arm up around his neck and lifted herself slightly to give him a kiss.

He dropped them down to sitting, and cupped her face, returning the kiss and deepening it. Kagome responded in kind, needing him, wanting him. Her scent swirled around them; the distress cues fading and being replaced by a distinct arousal. Inuyasha knew that if she didn't have an injured arm, there was a very good chance that their clothes would be forming a makeshift mattress in the bottom of the well. _Hmmm…wouldn't mind trying that sometime…_

The kiss was tenderly broken; misty-eyed and trembling, Kagome lost herself in golden pools, reaching up to stroke his face and caress his ear.

"My Kagome… you _are_ mine, bitch of my heart… only you could have broken through a sealed well to return to me…"

Kagome pulled a face. "'Bitch of my heart'? I leave for three days and you go all poetical on me? Geez, dog-boy…" The following kiss was deeper, if possible.

"… _koishii_… Gathering her up again, and getting to his feet, he sprang out of the well, through the still-open door, and hurried towards the house. Mrs. Higurashi met them at the door.

"Kagome! I was so worried…I found your helmet and gloves in the middle of the floor, the door to your room nearly off its hinges, your weapons gone…dear! What's wrong with your arm?" Inuyasha carefully set Kagome onto her feet while her mother was fussing, curving his arms around her protectively.

"She may have a broken bone, okaa-san. We finally met Naraku face to face, and it wasn't pretty."

"Mom, could you take me for an x-ray? It really hurts…"

"Inuyasha, will you wait here until we get back? Sota comes home from school in half an hour, and then Ojii-chan arrives back shortly after that…could you please tell them what happened? Don't you disappear…I'll need your help with Kagome once we return. There's a tray of rice balls in the refrigerator for you..."

While Mrs. Higurashi bustled for her keys and went out to the shed to start the car, Inuyasha helped Kagome take off her quiver, and untied the knot in her obi, using the silk to cautiously grip Fenikkusuken, which gave every indication that it was _snarling_ at him. Tetsusaiga thrummed, and then both swords went silent. He was too occupied to do more than note the blades' byplay. Kagome was trying to work herself out of her leather jacket; he moved to help.

"Why not leave it on?"

"They may have to cut it off when we get to the hospital…and I don't want that. Please help…?" They managed to slide the jacket off her good arm, and then she gritted her teeth as he unzipped the seam zipper and tugged the injured arm free. She went a few shades of white, and nearly fainted from the pain; he caught her around the waist and braced her.

"Yup, I'd say it's broken, all right…" He held her against him until she could breathe normally. The sound of the car rolling up to the door had him dipping his head for another kiss; he was pleased when she responded almost hungrily to his touch. He walked her out, and helped her into the passenger seat.

Mrs. Higurashi caught his eye. "Don't you go anywhere, Inuyasha… it'll take two of us to look after her." He nodded, and shut the car door, then waved at Kagome's small smile. He watched until the car disappeared through the gates, and then shuffled his feet for a moment. Well, she did say there were rice balls…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Mrs. Higurashi needed Kagome's directions to find her way to the Academy's parking courtyard. Once there, she noticed Sensei Shimano and another man hanging about on the stairs. They rapidly moved towards the car once she parked. Kagome peered out the windshield at them. "Oh, it's Sensei Shimano and Lord Kogashu… why _did_ you bring me to the infirmary, mom?"

"Dear, how would you plan to explain to your average emergency room doctor how you received your injury? I thought that the military hospital here was the most logical place to bring you, because they'd know how to fix you up so you can still fight."

Kagome smiled sheepishly, slightly perturbed that her mother was thinking so far ahead. "Right, mom…thanks." Kogashu looked grim as he opened the passenger door; Mrs. Higurashi popped the button on Kagome's seatbelt, and then smiled winsomely at Shimano as he opened her door for her.

"Thank you, Sensei…I hope we aren't causing too much of a fuss…"

He grinned at her. "Quite frankly, ma'am, Higurashi always manages to wreak _some_ kind of havoc wherever she goes…"

Kogashu helped Kagome out of the car, and kept a protective arm around her when she wobbled. "Thanks, Lord Kogashu…sorry to be so much trouble…"

"Trouble is your middle name, Higurashi…grab ahold, girl, I'm carrying you to the infirmary." Before she could object, he lifted her in his arms and began striding purposefully towards the entrance gate. Kagome turned as red as her leather pants, thinking about a certain hanyou who had carried her the same way shortly before. Kogashu, noticing her blush, grinned toothily. "What's the matter, Higurashi? Never seen you turn that colour before…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha flew out of the door when he heard the car pull into the shrine gates. Hopping from foot to foot, he barely contained himself until Mrs. Higurashi parked in front of him. Kagome was asleep in the front seat, a blanket tucked around her. "Is she okay? What did they do to her?"

"They gave her a powerful pain killer that put her to sleep, dear. Her ulna was broken clean through, and her radius was cracked. The good news is, it wasn't a compound fracture, and they were able to put a lightweight cast on it."

Inuyasha was unbuckling Kagome's limp form and carefully lifting her. Her head lolled disconcertingly against his shoulder. "A…cast? That white thing?"

"It's something to help the bones mend properly. She won't be able to use her bow for the next few weeks…the Armoury is going to send her a spear, or something, instead. Anyways, help me get her to bed…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha sat on the foot of Kagome's bed, listening to her breathe. The sleeve of her top had been cut away; the stark whiteness of the cast on her forearm stood out against the dark shirt as she slept on her right side, hugging her arm to herself, even in sleep. Mrs. Higurashi had brought a tray up to him at dinnertime. He didn't want to leave her, and so her mother had humoured him.

_She's so beautiful, even asleep_

Pretty good kisser, too, when she wants to be…

_If you hadn't broken her arm, you probably would be a very happy hanyou right now…_

Keh! I'm in her bedroom, aren't I?

_She might want to be awake for it, though_…

I wonder when that 'painkiller' wears off?

_Animal._

Well, _duh_.

On cue, Kagome's dark lashes fluttered; her eyes slowly opened, but didn't look particularly focussed. He slid off the bed, and scooted around until he was eye level with her, watching her very intently. Her eyes were definitely having trouble staying open, never mind telling her what she was looking at. Inuyasha waited, patiently for once, until he was rewarded with a small smile and a murmured, "Hi, dog-boy…"

"Hi yourself, wench. You've slept the day away, and my butt's getting flat waiting for you to wake up."

She snorted sleepily, and tried rolling onto her back, which brought her left arm down, jarring her elbow, and also caused the weight of the cast to land on her chest. "_Damn_ that hurts!" She was instantly awake and sweating. Inuyasha reached over her to cradle the elbow with one hand and stroke through her bangs with the other.

"Hush, _koishii_…do you want some of those pills that take away the hurt?"

She smiled wanly. "If one knocked me out for most of the day, I think I'll wait until I'm ready to go to sleep for the night. They totally relax you, you know?"

He didn't know, and didn't like the thought of being so far out of it that anything, from a slug-youkai to Naraku himself might be able to take advantage of that weakness. Kagome brought his attention back to her, his hand still in her hair, the other still cupping her injured arm. "How come I'm still in my clothes?"

Inuyasha felt a most inappropriate smirk begin to work its way onto his face, remembering their passionate kiss in the well. Trying very hard to stifle the grin, he only made himself scowl. Kagome squirmed in his hands restlessly. "I said, how come…"

"Your mom said to wait until you woke up enough to help. Keh! You _were_ rather a dead weight."

She thought about this, which worried him, because her thinking seemed rather slow. "Okay…can I get undressed now, then?" She appeared oblivious to the huge, sunny grin that broke out all over his face, which should have been a warning. "You should maybe call my mom to help…"

"No, no, I'll give you a hand…no need to bother her."

The mention of 'hand' seemed to stir something; she cocked a speculative eye at him that suddenly looked very sharp. "You haven't been picking up any funny habits from Miroku, have you? I mean, you were alone with him for three days…"

"Well, he wasn't exactly grabbing my ass, if that's what you mean. I'm saving it for you, anyways."

She closed her eyes and groaned softly, the whole body language and tone clearly indicating _here we go again_. He smiled wickedly, and pulled the blanket down, making her yip in surprise. "We managed to pull your boots off, wench, but these pants are a little on the snug side. I wanted to see how you squeeze into them…but instead, I'll settle for helping you slide them off. Could be way more fun."

Kagome smacked his hands with her one good one as he popped the snap and pulled down the heavy zipper of the fly, and then made sure the ankle zippers were also all the way open.

He undressed me at the Palace, and that went okay…

_Yeah, but you hadn't tickled his tonsils with your tongue just before that_.

Actually, I did, out in the lilac bush.

_Oh, so you did…you're on your own, girl. If we had any say in it, we'd say let him kiss you better, but you just won't cooperate in anything fun._

Right, with my mother downstairs in the kitchen.

_This door locks, unlike the bathroom_.

I told him it was broken.

While she was holding this little mental conversation, Inuyasha was easing her leather pants over her hips; she wasn't going to help by lifting those same hips, even though the light scratching of his claws was doing some very interesting things to her core temperature. Finally, she relented and helped him tug the pants over the curve of her behind and halfway down her thighs before he stopped dead, his attention completely focussed on the apex of her thighs. She looked down to see what he was looking at.

It appeared her panties were very fascinating. They were fairly nice, as undergarments went, black with a bit of lace, but nothing über-sexy about them. Then she remembered that aside from that very first day on the riverbank, back when she wore her parade armour in the Sengoku Jidai, she'd only worn spandex shorts, which were definitely utilitarian and not sexy at all. Kagome stifled a giggle. Just wait 'til he got a peek at her bra…_ooh, that was a bad thought. Should possibly tie that one up before it gets loose and causes a riot_.

Inuyasha got a grip, since he found himself nearly drooling, tugged the crimson leather the rest of the way off and folded the pants neatly. Forcing his claws to cooperate, when they only wanted to caress the length of her long legs and maybe tug down that scrap of fabric covering her short curls, he pulled the blanket up to her waist, then paused for a long moment. He was trying to get his brain back under control, and then the definite, delightful scent of her arousal started to snake its way around the back of his mind. _Damn_…

Kagome lay very still, watching him, her brain suddenly alert. He looked a little predatory…Inuyasha gave himself an obvious shake, and met her eyes with his half-lidded smoky amber ones. A clawed hand slid over hers, and he tugged her towards him, pulling her up to sitting. The change in altitude made her brain protest, and she fell forward, into his chest. With her nose full of fire rat and her brain suddenly foggy again, Kagome was only dimly aware of his hands sliding up her back, under her top, working the fabric open on her right side. "Kagome…slide your arm out…"

"It's already wrecked," she mumbled into his haori, her nose bumping on the rosary. "Ask mom for some scissors…might as well cut it off."

Inuyasha grinned into her hair, and then used his claws to carefully slit the material from armpit to hem on both sides, and then an extra slice from armpit to wrist took care of the one remaining sleeve. His fingers slipped up her spine, cutting through the fabric all the way to her nape. A mildly surprised "oh!" was Kagome's only response when he tilted her away from him long enough to tug the material away from in between them. He held her there for a long moment, looking at something…two somethings, actually.

She hauled her arm in between them, defensively covering up her breasts. He gently took her wrist and pulled it away, then ran the back of his knuckles over the black lace trimming the cups of her bra, that odd, smoky look in his eyes again. "Keh! Why don't you wear something like this under your armour instead of that other thing?"

Shivering from his light touch, trying to either cover up or hide in his chest, Kagome sounded irritated. "Because that 'other thing' is more practical and demon guts wash out of it more easily."

"Hmmm." He slowly lowered her, but came down with her, her eyes getting wider, until he was nearly nose to nose with her; the slightest movement would bring their lips together. Slowly, he slid a claw under the strap of her bra and slid it over her shoulder as far down as it would go, and a bit farther, folding lace away from her skin. She was frozen, holding her breath. Very slowly, he lowered his lips to her cheek, and trailed light kisses down it, down her jaw, down her neck, across her collarbone, always down, until he reached the swell of her breast. He heard her sigh softly and took the chance to slide the other strap down while his lips moved across the valley and pressed open-mouthed kisses on the tender flesh. Kagome squirmed, and her scent spiked in a way that was unmistakeable, and made him go from hard to harder. She wondered if he was going to take her bra off, and decided on the spot that she wouldn't fight him if he did.

That was exactly his intention; then he picked up the faint sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Moving away slowly, smirking at her dazed expression, he pulled the blanket the rest of the way up and picked the shredded shirt off the floor. When Mrs. Higurashi popped her head in, he was sitting against the wall on the opposite side of the room, silently watching her daughter.

"Oh, I thought I heard voices…"

"I'm awake, mom…"

Mrs. Higurashi eyed the hanyou, who was still staring at Kagome with those oddly hungry eyes. "Do you want to come downstairs for something to eat, or have a tray up here?"

"Ummm…I'd like to come downstairs, but I'll need some help with my pyjamas first." Kagome shot a look at Inuyasha while bunching the blanket around her as she sat up. Mrs. Higurashi detected a definite atmosphere, and wondered what she had interrupted. _Yashita said that it wasn't for a while_…but why was Kagome so nervous and Inuyasha so intense?

"Excuse us, Inuyasha…wait for us outside." He rose to his feet and padded out the door, closing it behind him. Kagome exhaled audibly, and shivered.

"Did something…happen, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi gently squeezed Kagome's shoulder, half –dreading the answer. Her daughter felt warm to the touch, and then she realized that she was stripped to her underwear. The leather pants were folded at the end of the bed, but the damaged shirt was nowhere in sight.

"No, mom… but I think something might…" Kagome swallowed very hard, awkwardly wondering if she should even broach the subject of birth control with her mother. She might be twenty, and her mother _very_ understanding, but there could be some limits…but apparently this wasn't one of them.

Her mother was very brisk. "We'll deal with that issue first thing tomorrow, dear. As much as I like Inuyasha, you have a mission to complete. Now, where _are_ those pyjamas? I washed them this morning…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	21. Here There Be Serpents

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…

**A/N: **Ya might think ya know this episode, but there's a nifty twist coming up…and it directly impinges on how long is 'not for a while'…geez, how do you guys know if the lemons are going to be any good?

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Here There Be Serpents**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Present Day**_

**_The evening of the same day the well reopened…_**

Kagome was very nervous going back upstairs after she'd eaten. Her arm was throbbing, which made her head throb even more, and that was before Inuyasha had started unnerving her with his quiet, intense manner. It was obvious what was on his mind. It was on her mind, too, but she really _did_ have a headache…

Mrs. Higurashi doled out two of the painkillers; Kagome put them in her pocket. "I'll take them after I brush my teeth. Thanks for dinner, mom. It was nice to feel like eating _something_ after the last three days, even with this arm."

"Go to bed, Kagome. You still look exhausted…Inuyasha, please help her, will you?" The hanyou, who hadn't said very much, just watched Kagome with hooded eyes, moved to her side, and began walking her towards the stairs. Kagome went hesitantly, wondering how she was going to tell him it was 'hands off' the merchandise for a while yet…

Inuyasha leaned against the doorjamb, watching her with that heavy-lidded intensity as she brushed her teeth, and said nothing when she took the painkillers, washing them down with lots of water. He still said nothing when they went to her room, but he did help her undo the sash of her yukata and then held her in a gentle hug. She squeaked a bit when he scooped her and laid her on the bed, but then he tucked her in, brushing her cheek with a chaste kiss. The light was flicked off and he settled on the end of the bed, sitting up against the wall, cradling Tetsusaiga. She was surprised, and really unnerved.

"Umm…Inuyasha?"

No response from the hanyou, who watched her through his bangs with those smoky amber eyes.

"Is something the matter?"

"No."

"Then why, um, are you, um…over there?" She'd rather face Naraku without her sword than feel this awkward.

"As much as I want to mate you, Kagome, I'd rather wait until you're feeling better. You might enjoy it more, too…"

The painkiller began to claim her conscious thoughts. "Yeah, that'd be nice…"

"I wouldn't mind if you wore that fancy thing under your armour, too. I'll wash any demon guts out of it…and off you, too."

"Only if you're very, very good, dog-boy…g'night."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**Sengoku Jidai**

**_Four weeks later_**…

Kagome flexed her arm, testing out the splint that had replaced her heavy cast. Once again, her rapid rate of healing was coming in handy; the cracked bone was already knitted, and the broken one well on its way. She still couldn't use the bow, because the strength required to draw it relied on ligaments and tendons that could re-snap the bones due to the pressures applied. The Armoury had sent a bundle of lightweight javelins, and a carrying case that she could sling over her saddle, but she missed the comforting weight of the quiver against her back. After much practise, she'd discovered that she could flare the javelin the same way as her arrows, but it took more effort, and her aim wasn't as sure. All in all, she couldn't wait to have use of her bow again…

She flexed it again, and retightened the straps of her gauntlet. The splint plus gauntlet didn't quite fit under the sleeve of her new leather battledress, so it would have to wait until she was injury-free to put it on. She had never got around to asking Inuyasha if he had any idea of the source of the hide it was made out of; oh, well, that could wait for a bit, when it became colder. This afternoon was warm, but the breeze was cool, and the maples were well on their way to changing into their autumn jackets.

The woods, which had been so quiet all summer, were now positively ringing with axstrokes as the woodcutters laid in supplies of fuel for the winter. Inuyasha had been helping out with that in Kaede's village, felling trees with his claws and de-limbing them so swiftly that the villagers were amazed. It went a long way to dispelling the innate distrust they had of the silver-haired inu-youkai. Even Miroku had pitched in to help; of course, the attention he received from the village girls as a result was making his promise to Kagome even harder than usual to obey.

Kagome had to admit, there were few finer sights than a stripped-down Inuyasha, glistening with sweat, his lean muscles rippling in the autumn sunlight, going to town on some massive tree. She let him know she was watching, giving him naughty winks whenever he looked her way. He just smirked and flexed for her benefit, which always made her blush, despite how many times she had steamy thoughts about groping those same muscles. A barrier of sorts had come down between them since her injury. Inuyasha could be talked into almost any sort of activity…

They'd spent the night of the new moon comfortably at the shrine; she'd put on a festival yukata and convinced him to leave Tetsusaiga and his fire-rat haori behind while they went for a walk to the neighbourhood night market. The only major concession, besides the sword, was to put on a pair of sandals to protect his feet. With both of them in traditional clothing, they had been the recipients of polite attention, especially from a few envious girls. Inuyasha had been patently nervous at first, glancing around at every noise, but had finally relaxed enough to become interested in the shops and food stalls in the commercial quarter. He developed a habit of sliding his hand around Kagome's waist when a shopkeeper spoke to her, or another male admired her slim figure a bit too long, but managed to stifle his urge to step in front of her as a shield. Kagome was pleased that he had gone outside his comfort range for her, and that he pretty much took it in stride after the first half-hour. Years of hiding on that night seemed to be over, so long as they could make it back to the well in time.

Inuyasha was sticking to his insistence that they wait until her arm was back to normal before going any farther than they had that night. Kagome was secretly sure that it was because first her cast, and then her splint, gave him a serious guilt trip, never mind the need to wait for the medication to take effect. However, he wasn't above swooping her up into the Goshinboku on both sides of the well for private kissing sessions. He did it often enough that Mrs. Higurashi pointedly reminded them of the mission they were on more than a few times; Inuyasha had grumbled about her being in league with Naraku, because thinking about _him_ was the ultimate mood-killer.

He was also miffed that she was sticking with her sports bra. He just didn't get that underwires and Kevlar-type material didn't go together comfortably.

The fall weather was holding, and they were a couple of days out from the village, when Miroku found them a rather unusual side mission. The young daughter of the local lord had died suddenly, and the lord was afraid that her soul would be taken by eerie 'soul collectors', snake-like glowing entities that had been spotted by several local people over a fairly wide area, coiling around the houses of families who lost young women to death. Miroku was approached by the major-domo of the lord's household in the local market, and asked if he would lead the vigil for the dead, to protect the soul with his holy powers, and comfort the distraught younger sister of the deceased, who was convinced that her soul was also at risk.

Inuyasha was really not impressed, and let the whole vicinity know. "If there aren't any shards involved, why the fuck should we waste time on this? Dammit, Miroku, you're as bad as Kagome at taking on these stupid side shows."

"Inuyasha, there is a demon involved, which as you know, may or may not eventually lead to Jewel shards. As we have camped out for the last few nights, an evening within a comfortable palace is also an obvious attraction."

Shippo grinned from his perch on Arashi's rump. "He also heard that the deceased girl was a beauty, and probably wants to check out the sister, too."

"Damn you, houshi…are you going to volunteer to examine the body first and make sure she's really dead?"

"Inuyasha! That's disgusting! Miroku isn't that bad… um, are you, houshi-doushi?"

Miroku placed his hand over his heart. "Thank you for your expression of faith in me, Kagome-sama. I will pray over the dead, and comfort the living, as Buddha would wish." Kagome and Shippo groaned, while Inuyasha grumbled something extremely rude and sulked alongside Arashi. The mare whickered and bumped his elbow until he relented and rubbed her muzzle.

"Keh! I'm not sure who the biggest animal is around here, Arashi, but it sure ain't you or me."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The lord's house was certainly impressive, complete with hot-and-cold running servants. Somehow, Inuyasha and Kagome ended up sitting beside the dead girl, and Miroku was escorted off to offer spiritual comfort to her sister. At a look from Kagome, Shippo scuttled after the monk, and jumped to his shoulder, cheerfully ignoring the resulting startled look.

Inuyasha slumped, grumbling again. Kagome poked him in the ribs. "Quit fussing, Inuyasha…at least we have a roof over our heads and had a nice meal that didn't involve anything prepackaged."

He glowered. "We're stuck doing vigil duty, and Miroku's off being lecherous. This is wasting our time, when Naraku is out there somewhere, collecting shards."

"In case you didn't notice, Shippo is with Miroku, and there is a demon involved here. Maybe we'll get lucky, and it will either be Naraku, or will lead us to him."

He gave her a small grin. "Ever the optimist, aren't you?" She smiled back, and scooted closer to his side, leaning her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close, before glancing at the deceased and deciding to behave himself.

The body they were guarding was draped in white, a short sword across the chest to protect against evil spirits. Kagome sighed. "It's so sad…she was so young and had so much to live for. Now she can't even rest in peace, because some demon might try to strip it away."

"Keh! That's humans for you…short lives. Part of the reason why I don't want to be half of one." Kagome jerked away and glared at him, eyes flashing.

"You were willing to become one, once, so don't be such a jerk. You gonna tell me to my face that I'm weak?"

Before he could put his foot in his mouth, she stiffened, and spun around on her knees, reaching for her javelin. "Something's here…shit!" She spun back, gasping, as the body of the dead girl abruptly levitated and a cool white vapour issued from its mouth. A glowing, slithering creature slipped in through the room's ventilation slats. It was snake-like, with the head and frill of a lizard and small, delicate legs. Swooping low, it captured the glowing ball of vapour and began to retreat. Inuyasha swiped at it with the Tetsusaiga, cutting it into several disintegrating pieces. The soul re-entered the corpse's mouth, and the body gracefully sank to the floor.

Kagome was already outside, flaring the spear tip brilliant silver. "Don't put Tetsusaiga away yet, dog-boy…there's quite a few more out here… Hey, Miroku-sama! Get busy with that Vortex…what's the matter, houshi?" Miroku was looking rather dishevelled, and had a rather plain, although richly dressed, young lady hanging off him who was wailing piteously.

"My apologies, fair one, but duty calls…" and he pulled away, leaping agilely over the veranda railings to disappear into the garden. A moment later, the Vortex briefly roared into existence, the pale creatures disappearing nearly instantly.

Shippo, chortling, scampered over to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Houshi was more than a little surprised to discover that the eldest sister got all the looks in the family…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

They were eating a lunch of self-heating rations beside a slow-flowing river, so they didn't have to light a fire until they camped for the night. "Kagome, are there any more noodles?" Shippo asked, wrinkling his nose and sniffing hopefully. She grinned, and passed him another ration container. Then, because the hanyou grumbled, she gave him another one, too.

"These foods from your era are very delicious, Kagome-sama…and you say they are issued to your soldiers?"

"Yes…armies no longer forage for their food, like they do in this time period, houshi-doushi."

"Are wars fought that differently, then?"

"No…the goal is still to win, by killing more of them than they do of you…but the weaponry is mostly long-range. No one carries a sword anymore, except on dress occasions."

"How is it that the Emperor requires a bodyguard, such as yourself, Kagome-sama?"

"He actually doesn't, Miroku-sama…I'm sort of a decorative accent at the court. My weapons are meant for show, not use."

"Yet you are as skilled with them as a noble samurai."

She flashed a smile at him. "I've been trained by the very best, Miroku-sama…lucky for me, since Inuyasha tried to kill me shortly after we met the first time."

"Kill you? Surely you jest!"

"No. He thought I was someone else, and then he tried to take the Shikon Jewel from me. Of course, that's when it was whole…before I shattered it."

In the silence that followed this remark, Shippo noticed something bobbing in the river. "Anybody feel like doing a little fishing?"

An unconscious novice monk was retrieved, and Kagome happened to be the one leaning over him when he woke up. He shrieked like a little girl, and scrabbled away from the young woman, who winced at the volume while looking in puzzlement at her companions.

"Aiyeee! It is the accursed priestess!" Kagome did a very slow blink, and sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

They sat in strained silence after the monk had been sent on his way. Inuyasha stared intently at the ground, as if hoping that the answers to all his questions could be found there. Kagome watched him out of the corner of her eye while she, the monk and the kitsune sipped tea.

The novice had sworn that the priestess in question was named Kikyo, and stuck to that assertion even with the threat of Inuyasha's claws in his throat. He told of how his master had sensed a demonic aura over a village upriver, and had confronted the beautiful, human-looking priestess. She was a manufactured construct, created by something unholy and maintained by the souls of the dead. His master had merely wished to bind the creature and return her to the next world, so that she could find peace. The holy man had been slain by the undead miko with a burst of power that had illuminated the whole area. The novice related how he had barely escaped with his life, diving into the river and swimming downstream until he fainted from exhaustion and fright.

Kagome finally decided that she couldn't put up with this atmosphere any longer, and started cleaning up the mugs and repacking them into the saddlebags. She walked over to the hanyou, and stood in front of him, her hands on her hips. "All right, dog-boy… shall we?"

Inuyasha looked up, startled. "All right, what, wench?"

She sighed. "Let's get on with it, and go look for Kikyo."

Miroku coughed delicately. "Excuse me, Kagome-sama, but I do not think searching out a homicidal demonic miko of no small power is the path to a long nor fulfilling life."

"That's one hell of a long way to say 'I don't wanna go', houshi."

"I don't wanna go, either, Kagome." Shippo's voice was very small. "Kikyo scares me."

"I'm going alone." Heads swivelled in the hanyou's direction.

Kagome snorted. "Yeah, right, dog-boy. That witch gets her hands on you, she'll purify you right out of existence. I have an interest in that not happening, so I'm not letting you anywhere near her without a bad-tempered escort. Me."

Inuyasha raised very dark, pain-filled eyes to Kagome's fiery grey ones. "I have to do this by myself. I need to tell her about Naraku; maybe then she can find peace. I've forgiven her…" They locked eyes for a very long moment, and then Kagome slowly nodded, but her expression remained grim.

"All right, Inuyasha…but if you aren't back at the village by this time tomorrow, I'll be hunting _both_ of you."

She pivoted away from him on her heel and stalked towards Arashi. Inuyasha arrived in front of her, blocking her path. He caught her gently by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "I won't let her get to me, Kagome…you are mine, and I am yours…don't forget that." There was a long pause, Inuyasha's eyes pleading for understanding, and Kagome's fists balling, then she threw her arms around him and pressed herself against him. She grabbed a handful of sidelock, and tugged his lips down to hers for a very hot, very wet kiss.

"You'd better come back, dog-boy," she whispered against his cheek when they finally came up for air. "How'm I going to get laid, otherwise?"

He started to chuckle, clutching her tightly. "Keh! I knew it! The wench was only after my body the whole time…" His expression abruptly sobered, and he kept one arm around her waist while bringing up the other to cup her cheek, running his thumb over her lips and cheekbone, staring intently into her eyes the whole time. "Don't doubt my heart, Kagome, that's all I ask." She nodded, a large lump in her throat. Inuyasha kissed her gently, and they released each other.

Miroku picked up his staff, and Shippo bounded up onto his shoulder. They watched as Kagome swung onto the grey mare and took up the reins. "Until this time tomorrow, Inuyasha. If she harms you, Kikyo won't have to worry about Naraku killing her."

Jerking her head at the monk and the kitsune, she touched Arashi with her heels, and they moved off. Kagome glanced back one more time, to see Inuyasha, his silver hair swirling in the cold breeze, lift one hand in salute, and then disappear into the trees.

Once they were out of sight of the hanyou, the armoured girl hefted a javelin very deliberately in her hand, flared it, and threw it with impressive strength, causing a not-small tree up ahead to nearly explode, wood chunks and leaves flying everywhere. Arashi snorted, but kept on walking. Casually, Kagome yanked the spear out of the tortured wood on the way past, returning it to the case hanging off the saddle horn.

Shippo and Miroku watched this display silently, then looked at each other.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

It was nearly dark when the trio entered the final leg of their journey. Kagome had remained grimly silent most of the day. Shippo had done his best to cheer her up with chatter and a demonstration of his latest transformations, but not a single smile reached her eyes.

"Kagome-sama, it would be a good idea to make camp before the darkness falls much farther."

She started, as if just noticing the time, and then nodded. "Yes. Might as well try to rest…"

Shippo located a spot close to a creek, and between the two of them, a warm fire was soon crackling cheerfully, and hot bowls of ramen were passed around. Kagome still said very little, but her movements, Miroku noticed, were very alert…more like the soldier that Inuyasha said she was. He still had trouble imagining the pretty young woman on a battlefield, but he _had_ seen her in action against Sesshomaru, who was easily the most terrifying youkai next to Naraku in the whole Sengoku Jidai.

That armour she wore as casually as a he did his own robes was most perplexing, showing a scandalous amount of her shapely legs and shoulders, while containing the tingle of great magic. He could tell that she held a tremendous amount of spiritual power, much of it untapped, but there was also a trace of demonic energy as well. That was the most difficult thing to contemplate. Kagome-sama's miko powers should have burned away the slightest trace of demon…but then that sword would have been useless to her, and it most definitely was _not._

Despite defining the word 'enigma', Kagome-sama was extremely easy on the eyes. Thank Buddha for that, Miroku sighed. Her temper, however, was something spawned directly out of the seventh hell itself…and if the hanyou did not show up on time tomorrow, he figured that the girl would probably pitch a fit that would leave a small swathe of forest levelled. Shippo had retreated to Kagome's bedroll, and was snoring peacefully. Miroku decided to risk a conversation.

"Kagome-sama, you seem more than a little perturbed this evening."

"No shit, houshi-doushi. I see your perception is as clear as ever." She was contrite as soon as she said it. "Sorry, Miroku-sama… today has left me a little on edge. I'm really worried about Inuyasha." Kagome paused and poked the fire. "He has a soft spot in his heart, and it is making him a little soft-headed where Kikyo is concerned. She'd rather kill him than look at him."

"He feels driven to see that she can rest; that is an admirable trait."

"Not if it gets him killed." Kagome jabbed the stick she was holding viciously into the embers, and then had to brush away sparks. "Miroku-sama, if something happens to me, I want you to return my body to the well. Will you promise that?"

To say he was startled would be an understatement. "Kagome-sama! You are not going to die!"

Her gaze was level and full of darkness. "Inuyasha and I share…a connection. I don't know how to describe it, other than if his heartbeat is affected somehow, like being injured … or killed… then my heartbeat is equally affected." The monk started to speak; she put up her hand. "If I keel over and my heart has stopped, you'll know that Inuyasha is also dead. If that happens, please make sure my body is placed in the well."

Miroku slowly nodded. "This is something that Shippo does not need to know; he views you as his own kin, Kagome-sama, and your death would leave him bereft."

Kagome looked up at the velvety blackness above their heads. "I'll take the first watch, houshi…thank you." She took a single javelin, and checked her sword, before rising and disappearing into the dark underbrush without a backward glance. Miroku settled back against the tree trunk, his staff across his lap. He figured he ought to meditate on the whole puzzling revelation carefully.

He was shaken awake by an urgent girl. "Miroku-sama!" Kagome hissed between clenched teeth. "I found a barrier not far away…I wanted to tell you before I tried it on for size. Stay here and guard Shippo and Arashi."

Miroku grabbed her wrist. "Kagome-sama…surely you do not mean to take this on alone?"

"Yes. There is no need to risk all of us…and I don't sense any Jewel shards, so I'll just go on a recce. Don't worry, I'm not going to get myself hurt. It seems to be a spiritual barrier, as opposed to demonic, so it is probably some old hermit or something. I'll be back shortly."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Gliding silently through the brush, Kagome was briefly reminded of that late June day, nearly four months ago, when she stalked though the glade and found Inuyasha pinned to the Goshinboku. Only four months…_time flies when you're having fun_… she snorted. _Damn_, damned, damnable; she wanted her bow and arrows.

The barrier shimmered thinly in front of her. Kagome noted that it didn't seem very strong, which reinforced her notion of it being either an old one, or set by a creature with low power levels. She hoped she wouldn't scare the owner too much. Flaring her fingertips, and stepping forward, she was thoroughly startled to pass right through the curtain, and have it close behind her. _Damn again_.

She moved forward, towards a pale glow emanating from a spot deeper in the copse. Pausing to flare the spear tip, she slowly advanced towards the light source, circling a bit to come up on it from the side.

Kagome found herself on the edge of a clearing filled with soft light, a light that came from the lower branches of a tree, where globes hung like festival lanterns. Cautiously, she edged closer, instinctively crouching and bringing her spear up to throwing position. Then she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and realized the upper air space was filled with sinuously winding soul collectors, some carrying glowing souls…_shit, the lights in the tree_…and others just eddying in the air currents caused by their fellows' movements.

That meant a demon was here. _Damn_. _So much for the 'old hermit' theory._

She glimpsed red in the lower boughs, and then was startled beyond words when she recognized the undead miko reclining in the fork of two massive branches, her white sleeves and dark hair fluttering in the light breezes caused by the soul collectors swooping towards her to drop their stolen burden. Kagome was horrified to see the glowing souls flare brightly for a moment, then sink into the creature's body.

Kikyo was now demonic, the same as the frog youkai they had defeated who stored the souls of young women to eat. A demonic miko…exactly what Nazuna had called her, during the spiderheads' attack, on the first night of the new moon. Great. Something else in common with the undead miko that she didn't want.

Kagome hefted her charged spear, weighing her options. Kikyo didn't have a bow with her, so they were even that way. There was a temptation…

_You could take her out with that spear, and solve the problem._

Inuyasha would never forgive me.

_You'll regret not taking the chance when it was offered to you_

What do you know that I don't?

_You'll find out_…

The opportunity was lost, when Kikyo sat up, and fixed her with dark, angry eyes. Kagome stood her ground, holding the spear as it sizzled with energy. For a long moment the two women, mirror images of each other, stared each other down. Then, abruptly, Kikyo smiled, a dark, satisfied smile, and stretched like a cat before jumping down and taking a few steps towards Kagome.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't my shadow…"

"I'm not anything of yours, Kikyo."

"Oh, yes you are, my dear…otherwise you couldn't have broken through my barrier."

Kagome snorted, her eyes never leaving Kikyo's. "You call that a barrier? I've seen low-grade oni throw up a better one."

Kikyo smiled again. "I see that I will have to erect a stronger one next time, but I still won't be able to keep you out…after all, you have part of my soul still within you."

"_That_ I would be more than happy to return to you, Kikyo. I don't know why it split…maybe it didn't want to return completely because you've become somewhat, oh, how shall I say it? Evil?" Kikyo's face, so like and unlike her own, darkened. "You are demonic now, Kikyo. You need the souls of humans to survive, otherwise you would return to dust. I've destroyed others like you to free them…"

"Then why didn't you destroy me before, when you had the chance?"

Kagome swallowed. "Because Inuyasha would never forgive me."

"Inuyasha…and how is our hanyou?"

"He is…fine, despite your attempt to kill him when you were resurrected. He wants you to know the truth about the day you died…"

A dark, evil laugh that sounded so much like Naraku's that Kagome's hair nearly stood on end. "The truth? I've never known a demon to tell the truth about anything."

"Since he's only a half-demon, then maybe he's more trustworthy."

Cold eyes locked onto Kagome's own. "He's only after one thing, shadow-maiden…well, in your case, maybe two, and he's nearly got one of them, hasn't he?"

Kagome gasped, before blanking her face and pulling herself erect to glare at Kikyo. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The undead miko fluttered her eyelashes in a caricature of coquettishness. "Oh, I think you do, my shadow. The soul that we share allows me to join in with many of the experiences that you have had with Inuyasha. Do you understand me?"

Kagome felt her knees buckling, and bile rising in the back of her throat, but fought off both responses to meet Kikyo's amused gaze. "It isn't the same as being there, I can assure you…"

"Oh, but it is…your body's response is mine. When your lips touch his skin, so do mine. When his hands arouse you…"

"I get the picture, dead bitch." Kagome's voice was flat; her bangs shaded her eyes as she fought to get herself under control. Gutting Kikyo suddenly seemed a whole lot more attractive…she tried to take the upper hand again. "Inuyasha didn't kill you that morning in the meadow, you know." Her voice sounded almost conversational.

Kikyo laughed. "Of course he did…do you think I'm stupid?"

"You are, if you didn't realize that you were tricked. A demon called Naraku, born from the bandit Onigumo, took Inuyasha's form and attacked you. He appeared to Inuyasha as you, and goaded him into attacking the shrine, setting both of you up nicely to die despising each other. His goal was to seize the Jewel from you once it had been defiled by your mutual trust turned to hatred. Inuyasha has sworn to avenge you with Naraku's destruction."

Kikyo seemed to pause, as if she was thinking. Kagome wondered _how _she could think, without a mass of grey matter in that head. The undead miko's head snapped up, and she glared pure hatred at Kagome. "I know you are not lying, shadow-mine, because our soul tells me so. However, I cannot be brought back to life by Naraku's death. I can only find peace if Inuyasha joins me in hell. That is _my_ goal."

Her hand jabbed out at Kagome; the girl was taken off guard by the blast of power, and couldn't throw up a barrier in time. She was spun, and then restrained by a mass of soul collectors winding themselves around her body. Kikyo's smile was prettily malevolent. "You will not interfere. Inuyasha was mine first, and will be again." The soul collectors floated her towards the tree that Kikyo had been resting in, and then wrapped themselves around the trunk, binding her securely.

Kagome became desperate, as the soul collectors tightened their sinuous grips. "Kikyo, if you take Inuyasha now, Naraku will never be defeated, and will continue to destroy innocent life. You used to be the Jewel's protector…how can you allow him to continue?"

An airy wave of the hand. "The Jewel is no longer my concern…it is yours. You will have to do without Inuyasha's assistance. _I_ have decided, and so it shall be." A dark, bitter smile graced Kikyo's lips. "He comes… it would be interesting to know if you can feel my caresses of him, shadow-mine…" She placed two fingers on Kagome's brow; the girl felt a jolt, and a secondary barrier flared outwards around her, encasing her with the soul collectors. "He cannot hear you now; I have hidden you in plain sight."

Both dark heads swivelled when a figure in red fire-rat crashed into the clearing. Inuyasha stopped dead, his hair swirling forward with his impetus. His lips parted. "Kikyo…" Kagome could have curled up and died when she saw the look in his amber eyes. Kikyo only glanced at her and sniffed, before turning completely towards the hanyou.

"Inuyasha…we meet again. How you must hate me…" Her voice, although soft, had a darkly satisfied edge to it, and her eyes gleamed.

Inuyasha stepped forward, until he was an arm's length away from both Kikyo and Kagome. His eyes had that bright intensity that Kagome knew only too well. "I know that you hate me, Kikyo…but the feeling isn't mutual. I think about you every day, and wonder if you are all right…"

Kikyo stepped towards him, slowly raising her hand towards his face. "Aren't you afraid that I will kill you where you stand, Inuyasha?"

He held very still, his eyes locked on hers. "I want you to find peace, Kikyo. It hurts me to think that you are wandering this earth and cannot rest easy in your grave." Her hand lightly caressed his cheek, and Kagome braced herself, then realized that she _couldn't_ feel the touch. Good thing, too, because what happened next froze her heart, just before fiery anger thundered through her body.

Kikyo moved in, and raised herself on tip-toe to kiss the hanyou…and it wasn't a short one. Then, she wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head on his chest, just where Kagome liked to nestle. "Oh, Inuyasha…I wanted to do this while I lived, but I couldn't…please hold me for a while…" His red-clad arms slowly slid around her, and Kagome, blood pounding in her ears, looked away. She snapped her head back around when a deep cracking sound and tremours beneath her feet alerted her to the fact that something else, besides her utter humiliation, was happening.

The earth was cracking open beneath Inuyasha and Kikyo. _The bitch was opening the gates of hell!_

The anger flooding through Kagome, fed by the power that linked her to her sword, was more than she could cope with at this point. She started to struggle harder against the silken grip of the soul collectors; they tightened again, making it hard for her to breathe. Icy flames began to lick out of the cracks in the ground, as the entwined couple sank deeper. Kagome started, and then realized that Kikyo was not playing fair.

"Kikyo! You can't take a soul to hell that hasn't given consent! You've enchanted him…he'll never rest easy there!" Kikyo turned her head away from Inuyasha's chest, smirked, and flicked her fingers at Kagome. Instant waves of pain struck the girl, but she was unharmed, and then, if she hadn't been held up by the soul collectors, she would have fainted as her heartbeat slowed dangerously in her chest. _Crap._ She was going along with them, whether she or Kikyo wanted it.

_No_. _Not today or any other_.

Kagome fought a wave of darkness, and focussed her power into her hands, until she broke her sword arm free of the airy serpents, and grabbed Fenikkusuken's hilt. The resulting power surge stunned the soul collectors, and they released her body. Using the sword, Kagome sliced through Kikyo's barrier and stepped away from the tree, her sword and armour crackling with points of fiery starlight. Sparks fountained from her fingertips as she edged along the sinkhole that was steadily forming until she was sure she could hit the undead miko and not Inuyasha.

Kikyo watched her, frozen in shock at the power emanating from her reincarnation, and then convulsed as a ball of pure energy struck her, cracking her, and allowing the souls to escape. "No! Not now…I'm so close…" She grabbed tightly onto the hanyou, and tried to speed up the process of opening the earth.

Kagome dropped to her knees as another wave of blackness threatened. Gritting her teeth, she carved an arc through the air with her blade, seeking out the barrier that she knew Kikyo must have around them, and was rewarded with a sound like the air itself was being torn open. Sucking a deep breath, she leaned forward and screamed.

"Inuyaaashaaaa!" Her heart stopped, and restarted in her chest. She tried again. "Inuyaaashaaa!" The silver head came up, the eyes blank, but ears twitching. A third time she screamed, and his eyes focussed on her.

"Kagome! _What the hell_?" He tore away from Kikyo's grasp, and leapt up to her side, taking the girl in his arms and away from the edge. "What in all the hells is going on?"

Kagome grinned weakly at him. "You almost found out exactly how many there are, courtesy of Kikyo." He spun around, protectively shielding Kagome with his sleeve, as Kikyo rose out of the flaming crevasse, carried by her soul collectors, her face melancholy and sad.

"Inuyasha…my shadow means more to you than I do? Remember my kiss…it was real…" Inuyasha held stock-still and watched her go, until a muffled sob came from beside him.

Kagome had her face in her hands. He reached for her; she threw up her arm and a barrier blossomed between them, singeing his fingertips. Baffled, he drew back, watching her with wide eyes. "What the hell is this about, wench?"

She raised her face to his, tears streaking her cheeks, her chest heaving painfully. "I won't let her take you to hell until we've repaired the Jewel and destroyed Naraku…and even then I'll fight her to save you." He reached towards her again; she flinched and the barrier pulsed. Her voice became stronger. "_My_ life is yours and yours is _mine_. If you go to hell with her, I will be there too, because somehow our lives are connected. If Kikyo tries to take you, I will defend you from her, because I have to protect myself." Kagome shakily pushed herself up to standing, using her sword as support; the barrier grew with her. Inuyasha stood up with her, his eyes intense.

"Kagome, take down this barrier…_please_." She hadn't heard that note of pleading before; but she hardened her heart, even though it was breaking.

"I can't, Inuyasha. I have to protect myself from you, too." Her tear-filled eyes met his, and became steely. "_We_ have a mission to complete – to defeat Naraku – if Kikyo can't put aside her desire for revenge to assist in his destruction, then I will destroy her myself." Kagome slumped again to her knees, and rubbed her eyes. "Gods, I _hate_ this…she has part of my soul, and you hold part of my heart…I'll never be free of either of you, _dammit_!"

Inuyasha deliberately reached for her; she dropped the barrier just before he would have been zapped. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her tightly against his chest; she pushed at him weakly. "I'm not taking Kikyo's sloppy seconds, dog-boy…"

He ignored that, and held her possessively. "What do you mean, she has part of your soul?"

"Her soul split in half when she was resurrected; part of it stayed with me. The upshot is, we've been having a threesome with her every time we've kissed or made out…and I'm _totally_ creeped out by that."

Ignoring the shudder that accompanied her statement, Inuyasha kissed her forehead and nuzzled her hair. "But I have part of your heart, _koishii_…and that's more important to me."

She wriggled in his grip. "But if you decide to do something daft-ass, like go to hell with her, you'll take me along too. If your heart stops, so does mine…"

He snorted softly, and began stroking his claws through her hair. "I knew that, wench…I knew it the night you freed me from her arrow…and I won't be going to hell with her…Naraku's destruction is the only peace I'll offer her."

Kagome stilled, and searched his face. His eyes were glowing, and she felt her stomach twist. He stroked his claw along her cheekbone, roughly where the cut from Yura's blade had once marked her skin, and then gripped her chin in his fingers, holding her eyes with his. "Kagome…you can't kill her."

"The _hell _I can't send her back to whichever fiery pit she crawled out of! I'd do it to protect _both _of us."

"No, Kagome. I wouldn't…I couldn't forgive you if you did."

Kagome wrenched away, and found her feet, her eyes flashing. "You can forgive _her_ for killing you fifty years ago, but not _me_ for protecting you? You'd better straighten out your priorities, dog-boy. I know what _mine_ are."

Inuyasha used her obi to pull her flush against him, tangling a handful of dark hair to keep her immobile while he kissed her hard and rough, then soft and gentle, long and deep. He pulled back, his eyes glowing, while she caught her breath.

"Wench…you defy me, challenge me, protect me…does this mean you love me?" Time stopped for a moment, then kick-started, and she shot him a look.

"What do _you _think?"

"_Koishii_…" Their kiss was very deep and very hot, until Kagome remembered they had 'company' and pulled away, grumbling.

"I just can't, Inuyasha…not with _her_ knowing every time I even look at you with indecent thoughts." He smirked, and kissed her again anyways, nipping her lower lip gently with his fang.

"Keh! Then we ought to give her something to be _really_ pissed off about…she never even got close enough to do this, until tonight. You're a _way_ better kisser, anyways…smell better, too." He smirked again, and caught hold of her sword hand, first kissing the palm, then twirling his tongue between her fingers and sucking lightly on the tips. Kagome held very still, startled at the reactions her body was having to this attention, then swatted him.

"Knock it off…I'm still having trouble adjusting to this whole thing, Inuyasha…I really _don't_ like having her in my head. I'll need a while to make peace with it. Stop it, dog-boy! If you're so keen on licking something, you can clean my sword..."

"Sure! But fair's fair, wench…only if you promise to lick _my_ sword, too…"

"The Tetsusaiga? Any time…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

**A/N** grins I think I drop-kicked the canon right out the window with this chapter! I've never had any patience with the Kikyo/Kagome triangle business, which is why my version of Inuyasha doesn't have any trouble declaring his intentions towards Kagome (see chpts 10 & 11 and 16 of this fic if you are scoffing) and keeping her firmly in his sights. The only thing he sees as important regarding Kikyo is laying her spirit to rest in peace…and he _doesn't_ want Kagome to be her 'executioner'. That's where the conflict between them over Kikyo will lie in this AU.

Thanks for reading!


	22. Coral Reef

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…Just borrowing!

**A/N:** These chapters seem to be getting longer to write…must be putting too much fluff in 'em…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Coral Reef**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

Inuyasha had been sitting up on the roof of Kaede's hut, sniffing intently every few moments for the last couple of hours. Kagome had been gone five days, during which she'd had the splint removed and been pronounced fully operational again. He had gone through the well last night and ended up hanging out with Okaa-san and Sota because his girl's presence was required at the Palace.

_She came back with that splint thing removed…how's your score, hot stuff?_

You'd know if I scored anything…

_Along with the rest of the immediate vicinity_.

Keh! She's too worried that the dead bitch will be listening in…Kikyo reeked like a graveyard, and her lips were cold…

_Okay, didn't need to know that…_

You know, Kagome smells even better when I nibble on her …

_Thank you… too much information… It sounds like the river will be seeing us fairly frequently…_

Inuyasha bounded up the stairs and headed into the forest, towards the well, where his nose told him that Kagome awaited, as well as several bags of supplies. She'd asked him to come back earlier that day, saying she wanted to spend some quiet time with her mother. He suspected she also wanted to nap some more, since he'd kept her up with a bit of exploratory activity after she came home from the Palace. It may not have ended the way he'd hoped, but his scent was all over her, so that there wouldn't be any confusion in anybody's mind that she was _his._

_Couldn't do anything about her mind, though_…

It had been a beautiful orange harvest moon the previous night, and she had been at the palace for the Moon Viewing Festival. She'd come back very late, and very tired, but at least he didn't smell that _Yashita_ anywhere on her. A tiny corner of his mind had been niggling at him since Shippo's comment in the hut, before Kagome found her way back to him. Once she'd peeled off all the layers of silk, leather and lacquered metal (with his willing assistance) and changed into those thin sleeping clothes, he'd curled himself around her, cupping her hips into his, his lips on the nape of her neck, and his hands…well, his hands couldn't help wandering over the soft fabric of her pyjamas and investigating under it. Naked would have been _much_ better, but then things would definitely get out of hand. He grinned ferally. Miroku would be very interested in this medicine called 'birth control'…too bad for the houshi only Kagome had access to it.

He loved the feel of her firm muscles sliding under her silken skin; he doubted any other woman felt quite like she did, as very few were firing arrows, tossing spears and swinging swords while dodging youkai attacks. He also _really_ liked those soft, lovely mounds that were so delightful to cup and stroke, just to get her moaning softly and squirming her firm behind backwards into his crotch, while her delicious arousal scent filled the room.

Things were going very well, when suddenly, she'd frozen just as he was sliding his fingers under the waistband of her pants, and curled herself into a ball away from him. Cursing mentally, he knew what she was worried about, so complied and retreated to the foot of the bed. It was probably going to drive him slowly crazy, but it would be worth the wait…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome swung herself over the lip of the well, and nearly landed on a previously-tossed case of rations. She dusted herself off, and tugged the leather tunic straight, throwing her braid back over her shoulder, and cursing when it caught in the quiver. This new hairstyle was going to take some getting used to.

_Dog-boy isn't going to like it._

Hard nuts.

_He had those last night…you can't keep doing that to him._

You think I _wanted_ to shut that down?

_What if next time he doesn't stop when you ask him?_

I'll remind him that we're pretty much on pay-per-view…

_How are you going to deal with this?_

Lots of cold baths…When I could have had it, I was too scared, and now that I can…I'm too grossed out! I _must_ have done something in a past life…

_Ahem_…

Oh, fuck off. If I ever pin Inuyasha up against a tree, it'll be because I'm groping him…

The realization of exactly what Kikyo's words meant for her possible sex life didn't hit her until the evening of the day she came home without her splint. She was curled up in bed, twiddling the hair bracelet, dreaming about Inuyasha…her thoughts took a turn for the steamy…and then a little mocking laugh echoed inside her head, making her sit up and look around wildly. Of course, she imagined it…didn't she?

Inuyasha just didn't get it…his attitude was that they should give Kikyo something to think about, just to show that they weren't intimidated; the very thought made Kagome shudder. It was a little too close to a twisted form of necrophilia… She tried to relax last night, honestly, but like a cold bucket of water, Kikyo's smirking face floated into her vision and nearly made her dive off the bed in a panic.

The big, tough Celestial Bodyguard, more afraid of peeping mikos in her head than Naraku.

Inuyasha's youkai prickled her senses, and she straightened, shoulders back, chin up, but her fingertips unconsciously fiddled with the hem of her tunic as she turned in his direction and smiled bravely. The hanyou entered the meadow, and stopped dead, staring at her, his dark eyebrows disappearing up under his bangs, and his ears perking, then flattening like an angry cat.

Kagome was encased throat to ankle in gleaming polished dark grey leather. The irregular pattern of scale-like curves covering it, and the silhouette of the tunic tickled something at the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite place it, in his shock that not an inch of finely muscled body was visible. The scuffed-toe black combat boots were familiar, the colourful obi with the cranky sword was the same, and the bow and quiver were visible over her shoulder. Gaping, he suddenly realized that her long, waist-length glossy black hair was missing.

_It smells like my Kagome…but it sure as hell doesn't look like her_.

"Oi, Kagome! What have you done, wench?" Her eyes widened in surprise when he grabbed her shoulders, and turned her around. He sighed in relief when he saw her hair uncut, only caught back in a thick braid that bounced off her buttocks. He gave it a gentle tug, and pulled it over her shoulder, twitching the tail in front of her nose. "What's with this? I like your hair loose."

She shuffled her feet a bit, biting her lip, not meeting his eye. "It's more practical, Inuyasha…I thought it would also be better on the battlefield, if my hair wasn't flying everywhere."

He might not be the brightest hanyou in the Sengoku Jidai, but realization thumped him upside the head. "You're hiding yourself from me, Kagome."

Her grey eyes became the same dark shade as the leather; she looked at him for a long moment, and swallowed. Her voice was hoarse. "I look in the mirror and _she's_ looking back, and when we're together, _she's_ there too. She said…"

"Keh! I don't believe a word of it, Kagome. You said that you couldn't feel it when she kissed me…why would the connection only work one way? _I_ think its bullshit, and she's only trying to mess with you. Remember I told you that she'll screw us up if you let her inside your head?"

Kagome's voice was very quiet; if he hadn't demonic hearing, he would have missed it. "Naraku said she chose to follow you in death…"

"_Her_ choice, not mine…now you're starting to believe _Naraku_? Give your head a shake, wench..."

The girl nodded, and stepped into him, wrapping her arms around his torso, burying her face in his shoulder. Snugging her tight, he surreptitiously worked the thong securing the end of the braid out of its knot, and then discreetly loosened her hair with his claws. _Damn_, the collar of the jacket came up so high, he couldn't even nuzzle her neck to distract her, so he ran the tip of his tongue lightly around the shell of her dainty ear instead. This new hairstyle might not be so bad…He wondered what she was wearing under the tunic…and felt a cold hand squeeze his guts when he realized that he might not find out for a really long time.

Kagome released him, and then stooped to pick up the saddle bags. Her hair streamed loose over her shoulders; she popped back up, slightly annoyed. He smirked, and poked the leather thong down the neck of her tunic, then slung the saddlebags over his shoulder. They carried the remaining supplies back through the forest and down to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha hung back a couple of paces. The leather trousers were cut very close, and certainly emphasized her womanly curves, so maybe there was something good about this latest addition to her wardrobe after all.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The weather was crisp and clear for late October. The trees had lost most of their leaves, littering the forest floor with a colourful rustling carpet. There was a bite in the air that promised nights around the fire, hot stews and a slowing in the hunt for Naraku and the shards of the Sacred Jewel. The village was now fortified by strategically-placed Miroku-and-Kaede-approved sutras against any winter-spawned demons that may come looking for the shards Kagome carried in the pouch of her armour. Of course, Inuyasha was loudly hoping that a few would test the defences every week, so that he wouldn't get too bored. He was also hoping that he could talk Kagome into relieving the boredom a few other ways…if he could ever get her alone, that is, and without a weapon or two to hand.

Arashi snorted, sending steaming clouds of vapour into the air. They were going out on a long patrol in a wide arc from the village, one of the last they would do before the weather closed in. The jingles on Miroku's staff sounded louder than usual as he paced alongside the mare, ostensibly meditating, but in reality he was getting as good an eyeful as he could of Kagome's backside.

Kagome had discovered that she'd been given the gift of camouflage with the battledress. Between Arashi's dapple-grey hide, and the odd, scale-like indents on the surface of the grey leather, she could fade into the undergrowth quite nicely. Of course, any demon would be able to smell her, but for humans, it worked just fine.

"Hey, Ship-dip! Want to help me with my archery?"

"Sure, Kagome…what do I have to do?"

"Tie this around your waist… and run like hell!"

The hanyou and the houshi were soon snorting with helpless laughter as Shippo, with Kagome's bright obi streaming behind him as the target, did his best to out-deke the girl's aim. He really got into the spirit of the assignment, zipping up and down trees, diving across branches, and generally being a snickering blur. At one point he dove between Inuyasha's legs, and the hanyou froze at Kagome's smirk as she aimed a bolt directly at his crotch, holding it for a heartbeat before swinging the tip away. "Target acquired…too small…"

"Keh!"

Miroku doubled over laughing, and couldn't dodge the hanyou's swipe that put him into a prickle bush.

Shippo blew past like greased lightning… but not so fast that he didn't have any breath left for insults.

"Nyaah! Nyaah! You shoot like a girl!"

"So I've been told…" With a series of loud _thwacks_, the kitsune found a bolt in his path, one in his escape route, and then was swinging upside down, giggling, against a tree trunk, as the fluttering tails were pinned securely by a sharp hunting bolt. Inuyasha yanked it out of the bark, and handed the whole chortling bundle back to Kagome. She untied the kit, and gave him a sweet out of her saddlebag and a kiss between the ears. "Thanks a lot, Shippo. You were really tough to hit…but don't go anywhere near Inuyasha again, okay? I really prefer his voice in the range it already has…"

The kit smirked and stuck his tongue out at the hanyou. "Dog-breath needs to acquire a bigger target, first…"

Swatting Shippo and tossing him back to Miroku with one hand, Kagome was in the process of turning in the saddle to take the other two bolts from Inuyasha, when the combined demonic aura hammered her, nearly toppling her off Arashi. The hanyou steadied her, and she pointed upwards, gasping.

The huge, roiling demonic host jabbered and screeched, squealed and screamed as it streamed overhead in the pale sunlight. Kagome felt weak from the combined dark power…just like what Naraku felt like, only more so.

"They're all juiced up with blood lust…there's gonna be a hot time somewhere tonight…any Jewel shards, Kagome?"

"None…but we have to help, Inuyasha! People are going to die tonight if we don't stop those demons!"

He growled lightly and rolled his eyes. "Here we go again…"

"I agree with Kagome-sama…innocent souls will be sacrificed, and we must help." Shippo was the only one who agreed with Inuyasha, but he kept his mouth shut, wrapped his arms around Kagome's neck and tucked in tight to her. The girl thudded her heels into Arashi's sleek sides, and the mare surged forward into a canter, following the red haori into the forest.

The demons had left an obvious miasmic vapour trail that allowed both Kagome and Inuyasha to track them easily. They went at a full run, Arashi keeping pace with the hanyou, until Shippo noticed that Miroku was falling behind. Kagome was surprised at the monk's speed in the beginning, but realized that he wasn't a hanyou or a horse.

"Inuyasha! Wait up…Miroku's tiring."

The hanyou returned as the monk puffed up to them, and stood, his ears twitching, his face grim. Then, without warning, he caught Kagome's wrist and yanked the startled girl off Arashi. Kagome, spluttering, hauled off and punched him in the chest, more in reaction than anything. Casually blocking the next blow, he turned his head to address Miroku. "I know you can ride, houshi, so you and the runt…" he dislodged Shippo from his perch on Kagome's shoulder and tossed him to the surprised monk "…can bring Arashi. Kagome rides with me."

Without further ado, he bent, twisted and swung the irate girl onto his back, gripping her thighs firmly, but waiting, bent slightly, until she righted herself. "You…" Kagome hissed through her teeth, and pounded his shoulder. He jerked forward, and she would have ended up in a very awkward position except she dug her fingers into his fire-rat, and used it for leverage to scrabble upright.

"Comfy?"

"All you had to do was ask, dog-boy…not make a bloody production out of it…."

"Keh! You wouldn't have gripped your legs so tightly around my hips if I'd asked nicely…"

"I swear, you're turning into a hentai…" She scooped her arm under his mass of hair, and turned it over, twisting it away until she could pull it out from between their bodies and drape it back over herself. She wriggled a bit, until she had wrapped herself snugly against his back and around his shoulders, and he was very, very aware of how close she was, even through the leather and fire-rat. Kagome smiled archly, a cheeky glint in her eye. "Comfy?"

"Now who's the hentai?... As long as I don't face-plant, I'll be okay…Miroku? You got things under control there?"

"Arashi-sama does not seem to mind my presence, so I suppose we are ready."

Kagome was giggling at the dubious tone in Miroku's voice when she felt Inuyasha's muscles tensing like a coiled bowstring, and then they were _gone_. With Arashi's hoof beats drumming steadily along behind them, they led the way through the forest. Kagome murmured directional changes to him to keep them on track, but didn't really need to, as the demonic horde had left a signature trace that was a mile wide.

They halted at the foot of a cliff, looking upward at a wooden stockade far above their heads. There was an access path hair-pinning its way up the cliff face. Kagome noticed that the watchtowers were empty, and the cantilevered main gate was standing askew. "This really looks bad, Inuyasha…"

"It's too quiet…we're too late."

Miroku, Shippo and Arashi caught up; the monk concurred with their conclusion, and dismounted to better lead the mare up the narrow path. Inuyasha preceded Kagome, his ears twitching as he tried to detect any sign of battle or life from the fortress. Just outside the gate, Kagome grabbed a javelin from the case hung on Arashi's saddle, and drew her katana. Inuyasha cocked his head at her, then took the spear from her hand and shoved it back in the case. "You're better with the sword and the bow, so don't complicate your stance with that thing…come on."

Inside the gate, Kagome recoiled instantly from the scene of massacre laid before them, fighting the instinctive response to flee. Shippo squeaked, and turned green, scuttling outside to 'check on Arashi'. The scent of blood, heavy and coppery, hung on the air. When Kagome smeared the tears from her eyes, she realized that it wasn't all human blood…the place was awash in demon ichor as well. Demonic carcasses were hung from the cross-bracing of the watchtowers with spears spattering their brains, were pinned up against the stockade with arrows, were blown to pieces by crude firearms.

The human devastation was heart-wrenching. Men and women of all ages, children in family groups, all lay slaughtered where they stood. Miroku began intoning prayers for the dead as he moved among the bodies. Kagome sagged against the gatepost, screwing her eyes shut, beginning to gasp from the shock. Suddenly, her face was against warm fire-rat, and a long-fingered, strong hand was gently stroking her back.

"First time you've seen something like this, isn't it?"

She nodded, trying to control her breathing and stomach, while absorbing as much strength from the hanyou's calm presence that she could. Some kind of soldier she was, having this reaction to a real battlefield…she just couldn't stomach the deaths of children. Some were mere babies… Kagome wrenched herself away, dove back through the open gate, and emptied her stomach into the bushes. After a few rounds of the dry heaves, she sat back with shaking hands and blurred vision. Shippo crept over to her with a canteen in his hands; she gratefully took a mouthful, swished it around and spat into the bush. She wrapped her arms around the kitsune, and leaned her head against his.

"Well, Shippo, what a pair we are, huh? I'm supposed to be the official tough bitch around here, and the first sight of that, and I'm gone…"

"You wouldn't be the person you are if you didn't have that reaction, _koishii_." The hanyou's low voice carried from where he lounged against the gatepost, obviously waiting for her to settle down. Kagome shoved herself upright, and staggered a bit, before picking up Shippo and putting him on her shoulder. She took another mouthful of water and swallowed, before returning the canteen to the saddlebag. Shippo hopped over onto the mare's saddle.

"I'll stay out here for a while and keep Arashi company…" Kagome ruffled his hair and nodded, before taking a deep breath, straightening her tunic and turning to march purposefully up to Inuyasha.

"Let's do this…"

"They accounted well for themselves…I don't think a demon in that horde escaped alive. Come on, we'll start digging, Miroku can do his thing, and we'll leave them to rest in peace." Inuyasha kept an arm around Kagome as they picked their way across the village, and began looking in huts and sheds for shovels and picks. Finding what they were looking for, they selected an area that was relatively clear of destruction, and after marking out a large pit area, they began to dig in silence. Kagome remembered what seemed like days of fatigues while out on manoeuvres, digging trenches, and tried to disappear into the useful movements of cutting the earth and shovelling it to the side so she wouldn't think too closely of the reason _why_ she was doing it in the first place.

Miroku finished his lengthy prayer, and fetched Shippo and Arashi, leading the mare to an undamaged stable and giving the kitsune the task of rubbing her down and making her comfortable. He then joined the girl and the hanyou at their grim task. When the first pit was complete, and deep enough, the job of moving the bodies began. Inuyasha carried them by himself; Miroku found a wheelbarrow and had Kagome search the huts for fabric to cover the dead before burial. They tried to put family groups together, if at all possible to determine them. Shippo finally came out of the stable, and Miroku suggested that Kagome join him in locating a hut where they could light a fire and have something to eat later; they were only too happy to comply.

They ran out of daylight with only about a quarter of the human remains taken care of. While Miroku covered the unburied dead with the blankets, kimonos and other bits and pieces of brutally-ended lives that Kagome had gathered, Inuyasha built a bonfire out of wood from damaged huts, and proceeded to burn the demonic remains. By mutual agreement, they made sure that neither Kagome nor Shippo were in the vicinity as they carefully sifted out the pieces of human flesh and added them to the common grave.

It was late when they were done; Inuyasha jammed the gate closed, and went on a perimeter check of the stockade, just to make sure they hadn't missed anything or anyone. Shippo was sloshing back from a well with canvas buckets full of water; he gave the kit a hand taking them inside to a very quiet Kagome, then went to check on Arashi. The manger was full of hay, and Shippo had already watered her. The mare nickered, and rubbed her muzzle against his sleeve; he stood quietly, stroking her neck, and calming himself before he went back to Kagome.

Miroku was standing before the grave mound, murmuring, his hands gesturing eloquently. The hanyou stood back, and looked up at the twilight sky.

Why this village?

_Didn't you recognize the armour that some of the men were wearing_?

Not really…

_Think hard, hanyou. You've seen it before_.

Keh! Hey…What's that…?

"Miroku! Incoming!" Whipping out one of Kagome's useful words as well as Tetsusaiga, he spun to face a large cat-like youkai that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Flames licked around its paws, and enormous fangs glinted. It threw its massive head back, and roared to the sky, before fixing the hanyou in its red-eyed sights and beginning to slink forward. Inuyasha gathered himself for a spring, to bring himself over top of the youkai, when a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Stop, Kirara! It's Inuyasha-sama…thank goodness!" He started, paused, and then a sharp jab on his cheek had him slapping the offended surface. Miroku, keeping one eye on the ear-flattened and fangy cat demon, came over to prod the flea-demon flattened on Inuyasha's palm.

"Who's this?"

"A free-loading retainer belonging to my family…"

"You have retainers? Why did he call you Inuyasha-_sama_?"

"Ask Kagome, if you want the full story. And don't _you_ start with the 'sama' shit, either, houshi."

Kagome tumbled out of the hut, sword drawn. The red and green coils slid down the blade as she ran towards Inuyasha and Miroku, putting herself between the fiery sabre-tooth cat and the men.

"Kagome-sama! How utterly delightful to see you again!"

The girl stopped in her tracks, and rotating on the balls of her feet, stared at the flea-demon. "Hullo, Myoga-san…if you're here, it can't be too dangerous…Yikes!" The giant cat suddenly transformed into a dainty wee cream-and-black kitten with huge red eyes. Kagome was too startled to react when the tiny creature, meowing happily, began twining around her ankles like a long-lost friend, and then jumped lightly to her shoulder-guard, rubbing her muzzle along the girl's jaw line. "Ummm, Myoga-san…_what_ is this?"

"That is Kirara, a neko-youkai. She belongs to Sango-sama, the most skilled and most beautiful demon-slayer of this village."

"Demon slayers? _That's_ the armour they were wearing…"

Myoga cocked an eye at Inuyasha. "Yes, my lord…I believe you encountered some from another village when you were much younger, correct?" He received a curt nod in response.

The kitten had made herself at home on Kagome's shoulder and was purring loudly. Kagome shrugged awkwardly. "There's hot water to wash with, and Shippo's made tea…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"What have you been up to, Myoga-san? Haven't seen you since Inuyasha defeated Sesshomaru for the Tetsusaiga." Kagome looked up from where she was feeding Kirara small pieces of canned fish, the kitten daintily accepting the morsels, licking her fingertips clean while purring noisily.

"I decided to research the birth of the Shikon Jewel, Kagome-sama…by the way, that's rather interesting leather armour you are now wearing…"

"Thanks…its my fall/winter look. What have you learned about the Jewel?"

"I arrived only shortly before the attack, so all I've learned is that the Jewel originated in this village, and that it has something to do with the story of the priestess Midoriko, who battled demons some centuries ago."

Miroku looked thoughtful. "This cannot be a coincidence…that the Jewel first appeared here, in a demon slayer's village…"

"The best slayers were away at the castle of the local lord when the demons struck. The defences were a little thin…"

Kagome and Miroku exchanged an _old_ look. "Also too much of a coincidence. Smells like a set-up…what do you think, houshi-doushi?"

"I am completely in agreement with you, Kagome-sama. Myoga-san, how long ago did the slayers leave?"

"Two days, as I recall."

"Keh! I feel another sideshow coming on…"

Kagome glared at the hanyou. "People died here…their kin have a right to know…or would _you_ rather meet a bunch of professional demon slayers at their own front gate and give them the news?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome tossed and turned restlessly in her bedroll. The gory images of the slaughtered village, and the contents of the fresh graves just outside the thin walls of the hut, combined to chase away any hope of sleep. She was startled by a cool hand on her cheek, and a glowing pair of golden eyes.

"Come here, wench…you won't sleep otherwise." Inuyasha lifted her, bedroll and all, into his lap and tucked her head under his chin. Kissing the crown of her head, he proceeded to purr softly. Kagome slid her hand inside his linen shirt; just the feel of his warm skin, his strong reality, helped calm her nerves. She listened to the comforting rumble, and was sound asleep in minutes.

Myoga appeared on Kagome's knee, eyeing the sleeping girl before turning his attention to Inuyasha. "Kagome-sama is as lovely as ever…tell me, Inuyasha-sama, how did she come by her leather armour?"

"Brought it back from her time…I hate it." Inuyasha grunted, thinking about how it covered everything that he was interested in. He wasn't prepared for the flea's next comment.

"Brings back memories, I suspect."

"Keh! What the hell are you talking about?" The hanyou's tone of voice was dangerous; Kagome whimpered slightly in her sleep. Myoga flapped all of his arms.

"Well, it resembles the armour worn by the guards of your father's fortress, my lord. I know your memories of that time are not happy ones…ummm, sorry…" He hastily disappeared into a crack of the floor.

Inuyasha stared after him, slightly in shock.

_That's_ why it bugs me!

_All your father's guards wore it._

Something smells bad about this…how the hell is that Armoury coming up with something like _this_?

He protectively cuddled Kagome closer, and settled himself by inhaling her warm scent, but sleep was denied as images of the graceful stone and wooden keep of his childhood, his mother's tears, his brother's icy tones ordering them from the safety of the walls, all poured in and made his chest constrict painfully.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Waking up in Inuyasha's arms was very nice, Kagome thought, but not when it put a crick in one's back because he was holding one so tight, like a drowning man clutching a life preserver. He had her locked against his chest, his face buried in her hair, her own hand trapped between them and threatening an award-winning case of pins-and-needles. From his breathing rate, she wasn't sure if he was sleeping or trying to stay calm.

Gently wriggling her fingers against his chest, by degrees she brought him back to consciousness from somewhere very far away, and he relaxed his grip on her slightly. Sliding her hand up to cup his cheek, she tilted her head back to look into his face. Something dark and painful flickered behind his eyes, and he responded almost aggressively to her gentle morning kiss. They were interrupted before she could pull back and ask questions.

"Geez, they're at it again…don't look, Kirara, 'cause it might put you off your breakfast!"

Shippo grinned cheekily, and pushed over two bowls of thick rice porridge. The couple untangled themselves, and Kagome squirmed out of her bedroll to eat the hot food. Kirara sidled over, and curled up in Inuyasha's lap, purring mightily. The hanyou was surprised, but didn't eject her.

"Isn't that cute…Guess you just have a way with animals, dog-boy," Kagome cooed.

He leered. "Felines especially… wench."

Kagome was still mildly choking when Miroku came through the door, looking thoughtful. Accepting a bowl from Shippo, he settled by the fire, and then caught Kagome's attention. "I discovered something that will be of interest to you…this village also contains a forge and an armoury."

"The slayers make all their weapons and armour from the bones of demons, Miroku-sama." Myoga appeared from behind the kitsune, and held out his tiny cup for a drop of tea. He stayed on the other side of the fire from Inuyasha, who looked like his fingers were itching to do a little flea-demon extermination themselves. "Sango-sama, for instance, wields a large Hiraikotsu made of fused bone."

"A hirai…what?" Kagome was puzzled.

" 'Flying Strength'. It is taller than she is, yet she handles it as easily as if it were a feather."

"Let's move it…if we're going to meet up with them, we'd better get going. We'll help them finish burying their people. Myoga, how do we get to the castle?"

"It lay to the north of here, the headman said. They only expected to be away for a couple of days, so they are late on their return, as well."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome was about to saddle Arashi, when Inuyasha interrupted her. "Forget it, wench…we'll leave her here for the day. She'll be all right."

Biting her lip, she looked at him. "If you're expecting that I'll ride with you again, how will Miroku and Shippo keep up?"

"The terrain to the north of here is too rough for horses…we ought to meet up with the slayers fairly close to here, so we'll walk until we find them." He smiled crookedly at her. "I'll carry you if you get tired…and even if you're not."

She grinned back. "I've done more than a few miles on route marches, dog-boy…I think I can keep up." Later, she shook her head when he offered to carry her a couple of hours into their hike, instead sliding her hand into his. It may have been less intimate, but it worked for her. Kirara had claimed her shoulder as a perch, her little claws digging into the leather while one of her two tails curled around Kagome's neck. Shippo was hanging over Miroku's shoulder, and the two of them were chatting animatedly about something.

The attack came without warning, was nearly silent and almost as deadly.

One moment they were upright and slogging up a steep incline, and the next, Kagome found herself pinned intimately under Inuyasha with cat fur in her mouth, as trees fell around them and a shockwave marked the passage of something huge through the surrounding vegetation.

"_What in all the hells_?"

"Are you Inuyasha?" called a female voice.

"Who the fuck wants to know?"

"Answer the question, hanyou…are you Inuyasha?"

"How many other hanyous do you expect to be in this vicinity, bitch?"

"Die, you bastard! _Hiraikotsu_!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, trusting Miroku to keep Shippo out of the way, and dumped her behind a large rock, before dodging the weapon on its return path. Tetsusaiga blossomed in his hand, and he used it to block a sweep of the Hiraikotsu that would have cut him in half.

Kagome edged around the rock, and finally got a good look at the owner of the voice and the weapon. A tall, slim figure dressed in a tight black bodysuit, with contoured armour plates on the shoulders, elbows, knees and torso. An ornate muzzle-like perforated metal mask covered the lower half of the woman's face.

Above the mask, dark eyes glittered fiercely, almost feverishly. _Sango_.

Kagome flinched away from the hatred practically radiating from the woman, but could admire how she handled her huge weapon, even while chips of wood and rock rained down on her from its deadly path. The slayer was screaming insults at Inuyasha, demanding vengeance for…her people? Inuyasha concentrated on repelling the huge weapon; the fact that he wasn't returning verbal fire told Kagome that it was taking more effort than usual to fight. Miroku and Shippo worked their way up to her rock, the kitsune tucking himself against the monk's side.

"Miroku, she thinks that _Inuyasha_ destroyed her village…how could she know about it, if she was away?"

"I do not know, Sama, but we must stop this weapon of hers…Vortex!" No sooner than he had loosened the prayer beads, then a nightmarish cloud of hell wasps swarmed out of seeming nowhere. "Wha…_Naraku_!"

There was no dark aura; Kagome wondered how she was missing it. The familiar, mocking voice purred from behind Sango…and then they glimpsed the white baboon pelt.

"Is it not as I said, Sango? The bloodied hanyou that killed your people, accompanied by the false monk, who offered them salvation and then smote them, and the demonic miko with a sword steeped in blood…you will avenge the lives of hundreds with your blow."

Kagome snarled; beside her, Miroku tensed, hissing, then dumped Shippo to the ground as he moved swiftly around the fighting hanyou and slayer, towards the white pelt-clad figure. Kagome grabbed the shivering kit and the kitten from around her neck, and pushed them both down behind the rock. "Stay back, Shippo, and watch over Kirara…keep an eye on that weapon, because it might get you on the return path. I'm gonna take this chick outta commission."

Edging to the left of the combatants, Kagome looked for an opening, but was startled when Inuyasha leapt away from the girl and charged at Naraku, who was engaging Miroku in hand-to-hand combat, sword against staff. A length of weighted chain snaked out, wrapped around his ankle, and he was yanked to the ground and dragged backward.

"_I_ am your opponent, demon!" hissed the slayer.

Inuyasha was close enough to smell the acrid tang of her sweat, and the pervasive scent of … blood? _She's drenched in her own blood…how is she still moving_? His heart jumped into his throat, choking off his voice, at what she did next.

The slayer pivoted, and sent the Hiraikotsu spinning straight at Kagome. He couldn't shout, couldn't curse… could only watch in horror. His girl then reminded him that she had depths he was barely familiar with. Instead of diving flat, Kagome tensed, waited… and then leapt over the waist-high whirling scythe and raced straight at Sango, pulling out her katana in a smooth sweep and holding it, honed edge outward, as she charged in at flank speed. Sango drew her own sword, and went into a crouch, but she was knocked off her feet by Kagome's momentum when their hilts collided, sparks flying. Kagome took the opportunity to grip and tear away the slayer's face-mask, sending it bouncing across the rocky clearing. The leather-clad girl drove in her attack; Sango regained her feet, parried, and the girls began circling each other like a pair of lithe panthers.

Grey eyes clashed with intense brown over gleaming steel. Kagome made a quick lunge; Sango knocked her blade away. The slayer was slowing; large red drops pattered like rain onto the ground as she stepped, and she was purely on the defensive. Kagome wanted to end this confrontation quickly, because the longer it took to get Sango to the village, the less likely she would survive…and Kagome was determined the other girl wouldn't die as a result of anything Naraku had set up. She also had to quickly level them both to avoid the Hiraikotsu's return trajectory. Moving in a burst of speed, Kagome swept her blade up against Sango's katana, and barrelled bodily into the other girl, knocking both of them to the ground, just as the Hiraikotsu whistled overhead, cart wheeling to a stop against some rocks on the other side of the clearing.

Sango found herself on her back, her sword arm pinned above her head in a vise-like grip, her other arm twisted under her, and a blade across her throat. The grey-eyed girl had effectively pinned her body by lying on top of her, and caging her leg between both of hers. While Sango took a moment to process this information…her brain seemed a little slower than usual… the other girl grinned rakishly.

"Hi,there; I'm Kagome…come here often?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	23. Phoenix Rising

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; just borrowing…Having way too much fun to give 'em back yet…

**Bouquets, Confetti & Dancing Maidens to: Nokomarie the Snake, **who snappily solved a sticky plot issue for me in this story, and is always willing to test drive a lemon. Thanks muchly!

**A/N: **Never could figure out why Myoga took the Jewel shard into the cavern for a 'closer look' at Midoriko's corpse…the miniscule hentai was probably up to something…

Sorry for the late posting…CDN Thanksgiving this weekend, so am up to my armpits in turkey preparations for the big family thrash!

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Phoenix Rising**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

"_Hi, there; I'm Kagome…come here often?"_

Sango gasped, her mouth opening and closing rapidly, her eyes wide. _What in all the hells…?_

Kagome shifted a bit, to ease pressure on one part of her prisoner's body, while trying not to think about the lecherous comments Miroku would make if he could see her pinning the other girl so intimately. She was also wincing a bit at her _very_ tacky attempt at lightening the tension…_smooth move, Higurashi! Nice pickup line…yeesh…_

Sango suddenly screamed in anger, and tried to throw Kagome off, or at least to grab at one of her concealed weapons. Instead, her own momentum was used against her, and she was rolled roughly onto her front, her hands restrained by the wrists, and her sword thrown away. Sango heard its metallic clang as from a great distance, and then fuzzily listened to her captor shouting.

"Inuyasha! Help Miroku!"

A soft little 'miaow' next to her ear got her attention, and then Kirara was rubbing her small muzzle against her face and purring. "Hey, there, pussy cat…you tell your mistress that she's fighting the wrong people here, okay?" Sango wondered at the jocular tone, and then her brain started to process.

Inuyasha…murdered village. _Miroku…false monk. Kagome…demonic miko. And Kirara accepted them!_ The neko-youkai purred some more, and then daintily licked Sango's cheek.

"Kirara, I'm going to hurt your mistress a little bit, but it's for the best…Sango, I have to remove this tainted Shikon shard from your back. The dark miasma Naraku soaked it in is poisoning you as it keeps your pain away."

Sango rolled her head to the side so that Kirara could lick more of her face, and groaned heavily. "Like I could do anything to stop you, anyways…"

Kagome, while not relinquishing a crushing grip on Sango's wrists, gently probed for the shard, which wasn't very deep. With a careful press, the shard popped right out and fell away. Sango screamed when the full impact of the pain she was in flooded her consciousness; Kirara made little worried sounds, butting her head against her mistress's forehead.

Naraku chose that moment to remind the girls that he was there. "Sango…was the miko too much for you? I am surprised… I will await you at the castle, if you should escape…" Kagome turned, and watched the white baboon pelt gliding away, and Miroku taking off in pursuit. Inuyasha made to follow, then turned and came towards them, practically spitting in frustration.

"Ya stupid bitch…don't you know when you've been _had_? That's _Naraku_ you've been dealing with… and you're bleeding to death!" Kirara snarled, and tore off after Miroku, transforming in mid-air into her huge fiery form. "What the hell…?" Kagome and Inuyasha looked on in surprise as the neko-youkai not only caught up with the monk, but with a smooth movement, grabbed and tossed him onto her back before becoming airborne.

Sango cried out, and Kagome felt her go limp. She hastily jumped off the slayer's prone body, and began probing for a pulse on the girl's neck. Shippo crept up to her, shivering.

"Is she dead, Kagome?"

"No, just fainted. The shard was suppressing her pain until I popped it out." Kagome picked up the shard and it instantly purified; she unclipped the top part of her tunic and shoved it into the small pouch in her cuirass underneath. Then she turned her attention to the girl. "We have to get her back to the village, Inuyasha…then I can start putting her back together, if she hasn't lost too much blood."

The hanyou bounded across the clearing to grab the Hiraikotsu, and came back. "We have to go after Miroku…I ain't gonna leave him to face Naraku alone, so she's just gonna have to suck it up until then. Load her onto my back…you, too, wench and runt…and let's get the hell out of here!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Thanks to Miroku's energetic efforts, they found him in a standoff against a tentacled horror, of which only the baboon pelt bore any resemblance to the creature they previously faced. Inuyasha dropped the girls, Shippo and the bone boomerang, and took off to join in hacking and slashing the writhing appendages. Kirara was also involved, biting and tearing at the limbs. There was so much movement that Kagome was torn by her desire to get in there, and fear that she might hit one of her friends.

A soft moan drew her attention back to the slayer. Sango cracked an eye as Kagome gently moved her sweat-soaked bangs off her face and smiled at her. "Hey, Sango…returning to the land of the living? Here, have a sip of this…" Kagome offered her some water; the slayer shook her head fretfully. "Its okay…its not poisoned or anything." To prove it, Kagome took a swig herself, and again offered it to Sango, who warily took a small sip. Kagome screwed the cap back on the canteen. "Um, I just wanted to say sorry for dropping you like that, but I didn't want you to die because of something Naraku put you up to." She flashed a smile at Sango; the slayer didn't quite know what to say, so settled for a snort.

A shouted, graphic curse from Miroku, of all people, caught Kagome's attention. He had just been knocked down by a tentacle, which Inuyasha then severed. The tentacles just wriggled hideously, reattached themselves, and went back on the attack. Kagome could see the boys were tiring; she was readying an arrow when Sango spoke.

"I can't believe he's a demon; I travelled with him, and didn't once sense any aura around him…"

Kagome stood up, notching the arrow, her mind already turning over with the business of target acquisition, trajectory, and distance. "I know…I can't figure it out either. I should be sensing dozens of Jewel shards, and a nasty demonic aura too, but there's just _nothing_."

Miroku loosened the prayer beads to try and suck in the maddening tentacles as they were detached, but the hell wasps buzzed in, hovering; he cursed again. "Naraku! Why did you destroy the slayer's village?"

That mocking voice grated across Sango's raw nerves; the low laugh turned her stomach.

"Sango brought back a Jewel shard from her last extermination; I merely mentioned that the defences were down. Yes, a word or two in the correct ears…and I had the perfect cover to acquire the shard in the chaos of battle. It was the work of but a moment…"

Miroku was aghast. "All those lives…for one shard? You _disgusting_…" He bit off the rest of what was bound to be a colourful streak as the tentacles reached for him.

Inuyasha shook his silver head as he hacked away. "You're sounding less holy by the minute, houshi…guess I'm a bad influence…"

Sango began to shudder; her eyes glowed with fierce resolve. She began assessing the demon in front of her, and finally saw it for what it was – a golem. She whacked Kagome in the shin.

"Target its chest…it's not the real thing!" Kagome nodded, and lined up, flaring the arrow brilliant violet-pink.

"Incoming!" she shouted, and the two men ducked away, leaving her with a clear shot. The arrow sank into the pelt, sizzled, then exploded, enveloping the creature in coloured flames. When the conflagration burned down, there were only piles of hardened mud, blackened sticks…and a doll. Miroku picked it up cautiously. It was six inches high, roughly human shaped, and wrapped in a couple of strands of black human hair. Inuyasha sniffed at it, and recoiled, his hand over his nose.

"Shit! Thing reeks like Naraku…"

"Destroy it," Sango rasped. The monk dropped it and smashed down with the metal-tipped end of his staff, splintering the scorched wood. He rapidly closed the distance between himself and the girls, dropping to his knees beside Sango.

"Sama, what was that thing you had me destroy?"

"It's a demon puppet; Naraku is sitting back in his castle, controlling it and seeing through its eyes. He's a coward; he'd never risk himself in battle unless he was very sure that his victory was pre-ordained." She closed her eyes as she said this last, and exhaled slowly until she was completely limp.

Kagome felt for a pulse; it was fluttering and weak. "Inuyasha! Let's move…she'll die if we don't stop the bleeding!" Instead, the giant neko-youkai shouldered past the hanyou and presented herself to Kagome, rumbling in her throat. Kagome nodded, and had Miroku help load Sango onto the cat's broad back, climbing up behind to steady the unconscious girl against her shoulder. "Come on, Shippo…I'll need your help, too." The kit scrambled up Kirara's leg and perched between the cat's ears. Kagome looked grimly at the two men. "Get back to the village as quickly as you can…there's still some cleanup to do before Sango wakes up."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

The inside of the hut was darkened and still; the fire had burned down to embers. Kagome quietly stood up from the side of the futon where she had been checking Sango for signs of fever. Sighing, she slipped over to prop herself against the wall for a moment.

When she had removed Sango's armour three days previously, she had been truly appalled at the extent of the other girl's injuries. She was literally covered in dirt, bruises and cuts, the worst being a huge, deep puncture wound in the centre of her back. It was truly miraculous that whatever had done it hadn't cut her spinal cord. Sango had woken up, screaming, as her injuries were bathed with saline; Kagome had given her a dose of morphine to send her into a deep sleep while she stitched her back together. Shippo had been very brave, handing her the scalpels, sutures and bandages, even though his lips were quivering and tears kept running down his face.

And to think she'd scoffed at ever using that field medic training…

It had taken a couple of hours, but finally every wound was taken care of, and Sango was wrapped in field dressings and blankets and left to sleep. Kagome and Shippo cleaned up the detritus, and retrieved some self-heating rations for themselves and Miroku and Inuyasha. The men had stuck their heads in the hut to say they were back; they had then disappeared to begin the burial process. The four ate in silence out on the ground in front of the hut; Kagome had tucked herself up against Inuyasha. The hanyou hugged her against him, and kissed her brow.

"You did your best, Kagome…now it's up to Sango. She seems pretty tough. You and Shippo should look in on Arashi…she's been cooped up in the stable since yesterday."

Kagome and Shippo did just that, and took the mare to the far side of the village. They discovered that the stockade only extended on three sides; the fourth wall was comprised of a sheer cliff that rose upwards for hundreds of feet. Kagome surmised that the well water must percolate down from this massif, as it was rather odd to find a brimming water supply on top of a crag. Shippo was peering under a bush at the base of the cliff, his bushy tail quivering.

"Hey, Kagome…come here! I found a cave!"

"Really, Ship-dip? …oh…crap…"

Shippo turned to see the girl backing away, her face white. "What's the matter, Kagome?"

She swallowed. "There's a strong aura coming from that cave, Shippo…sort of demonic and sort of spiritual…but it's making me feel really ill…" When they returned to the burial site, she mentioned the cave, but not her reaction to it, giving Shippo a warning look when he started to say something. Inuyasha sniffed suspiciously in her direction, and she mentally cursed his ability to 'smell' sickness. "I'm going to lie down…I'm not feeling really well. I might as well sleep while my patient does."

That had been three days ago. Sango had only woken up once during that time, while Kagome was changing the dressings, and she'd had to knock her out again with more morphine. The injured slayer's breathing was light but steady; Kagome hoped the induced-coma-like-state was helping her to heal. She sighed again, stood up, stretching, and then shrugged into her leather tunic and picked up her sword.

"What'cha doin', wench?" A pair of golden eyes glowed from across the room.

"Just going out to visit the latrine…keep an eye on Sango for me, please?" Inuyasha nodded, and she slipped out the door.

It was cold outside; Kagome shivered after the warmth of the hut, and quickly did up the metal clips, her teeth chattering lightly. Tucking her sword under her arm and her hands into her sleeves, she began to quickly walk in the direction of the latrines on the other side of the compound. She had to pass by the graves, and stopped for a moment to gaze over the silvered mounds in the chill moonlight. The broken weapons scattered here and there on the tops of certain graves gleamed coldly, and the bits of greenery Shippo had placed on the others stirred in the breeze. Kagome hoped that the spirits of those now sleeping in the cold earth could find peace. The young woman shuddered, and continued walking briskly to her destination.

On her way back, she paused to admire the crescent moon standing starkly against the velvety blackness. The breeze whirled, sending leaves scudding across her path. Sighing, Kagome took a step towards the hut…and stopped dead.

The breeze wrapped around her, whipping her loosened hair, swirling leaves up in a spiral towards the sky. Kagome snapped her head around as a voice whispered sibilantly in her ear. '_Come_…_it is time_…'

_That_ voice…damn, _damned,_ damnable…_not again_! In one movement, she whipped out her blade and spun in a slashing circle, flowing immediately into a stance, head darting, eyes squinting as she tried to see her foe in the shadows.

A light chuckle sounded in her other ear. '_Impressive, hatchling_…_but now you must come to me_…' Kagome twisted and struck, slicing nothing but air; her momentum took her in a full circle and slightly off-balance. The breeze wrapped tightly around her, suddenly gaining substance; bluish light flared around her, and Kagome found herself unable to resist. The breeze pushed against her, ushering her away from the hut and towards the looming cliff. Her stomach lurching, Kagome knew exactly where she was being taken.

She would have preferred a well to _that_ cave.

_Inuyasha…_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha woke from his light doze with a start. His ears twitched; he could have sworn he heard Kagome call his name. He scanned the hut…no grey-eyed girl. Sango was sleeping peacefully, Shippo and Kirara curled up at her feet. He reached over and prodded Miroku with a claw. The monk cracked a lid, and arched his eyebrow quizzically at the hanyou.

"I'm going to check around outside…Kagome isn't back yet. Watch over Sango… and keep your damn hands to yourself." Miroku merely rolled his one open eye, and closed it again. The hanyou settled Tetsusaiga at his hip as he stepped past the matting; closing his eyes, he sniffed long and deeply. The influx of cold, sharp air into his sensitive nose made him sneeze; he snuffled again, and picked up her floral scent…touched with alarm. Cursing, he launched off, only to come up short.

Kirara looked at him with her great red eyes, moonlight gleaming off her fangs. _How the hell did she do that_? he wondered, before walking towards her, his hands held out flat. The neko-youkai growled, a low menacing sound, the flames around her feet shooting upwards. Inuyasha paused, cocking his head at her. "What's the matter, Kirara…I have to find Kagome, so get out of the way, already." Kirara's growl turned into a snarl, and he took a pace backwards, gripping Tetsusaiga's scabbard tightly. He really didn't want to hurt the youkai, but Kagome needed him, _dammit_!

Kirara was gathering herself, apparently for a spring, when she cocked her head, like she was being called. With a soft growl at Inuyasha, she turned her back and began to walk away from him, into the darkness. Stunned for a moment, he growled himself and stealthily followed her.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome was half-dragged into the cave by the invisible power masquerading as a night breeze, resisting all the way. The sensationally strong aura, mixing spiritual and demonic power, pressed in on her until she thought she was going to choke. Deeper and deeper she was pushed and tugged, until a faint glowing light was discernable. At the entrance to a far larger cavern, the insistent wind dropped away; Kagome began to back up, only to run into a barrier that sparked and knocked her forward.

Getting a grip on herself and her sword hilt, Kagome edged forward, her eyes trying to pierce the darkness. She had the definite sensation that she was being watched very intently; licking her lips, she moved in the direction of the glowing light.

_Hope that's not Kikyo and her slithery buddies_…

The glowing light finally revealed itself to be a horribly contorted frozen statue rising out of a chaotic jumble on the floor of the cavern. Kagome stopped, hand flying to her mouth, as she realized that most of it was an enormous demon. Tracing the coils of its carcass with her eyes, she saw the body of a human half-consumed in its jaws, and her heart rate accelerated. The human wore armour that was antique even by Sengoku Jidai standards, and had long hair that hung down past the body's waist, ruffling in the light breeze racing around the cavern. Staring at the body, Kagome noticed an ugly, baseball-sized hole driven right through the chest.

'_The Shikon Jewel was born from me, hatchling…I sacrificed myself in order to seal this demon'_

Kagome slowly pivoted in the direction of the voice, which was odd, since it sounded mostly inside her head, and found herself facing an armoured woman leaning casually on a sword. The woman's body glowed with blue light; shifting tendrils of pink wove around her. Without taking her eyes from the woman, Kagome sank into a defensive stance.

_She looks just like…the body over there_…_no demonic aura…could she be_…?

The woman laughed, an eerie, echoing sound inside Kagome's head. '_You need not fear me, hatchling…I have summoned you to awaken the Phoenix'_

Kagome did not answer, merely tensed her stance, holding her blade outwards to deflect an expected blow. The woman cocked her head to one side. '_Put up your blade, hatchling…I will test your sword later, when you are more of a match for me'_

_More of a match_… Kagome found her voice. "_Who_ are you…and _stop _calling me 'hatchling'!"

'_Oh, ho…I am the priestess Midoriko, my downy hatchling…you are not even a fledgling, never mind the Phoenix of Legend…not yet, anyways'_

Kagome seethed. Unconsciously, she cracked the knuckles of her free hand, and her fingertips began to flame with silver light. Midoriko clapped her hands. '_Very good, hatchling…show me your control of your powers'_

Kagome, startled, let the flames die away.

Midoriko smacked her forehead and groaned. '_By all the hells_…_for this I have been waiting_?'

Kagome's hackles went up. "You don't seem very, uh, priestess-like to me…Midoriko-_sama,_" she snapped.

The woman smirked right back, '_I could say the same for you, hatchling_…_yet I will do my best with you_…'

Kagome sheathed her blade with a 'click' and snarled "No one asked _me_ if I wanted anything to do with _you_…I've already been named as the Protector of the Jewel _and_ the Phoenix of Legend." Midoriko's eyebrows climbed towards her hairline as her lip curled, which only pissed off Kagome even more. "Okay, so somebody jumped the gun…I don't suppose you'd like to explain them to me, or would you rather just stand around and insult me some more, Midoriko-_sama_?"

Inwardly, Kagome grimaced_. I can't believe I'm having a conversation with a figment of my imagination_.

Midoriko sighed heavily. '_Very well, hatchling, I will explain. First, hold out both of your hands…I must see how big of a disaster this might be_…c_oncentrate your spiritual power in one hand_…'

Kagome obeyed, eyeing the woman warily. With little effort, she produced a violet-pink flame that danced on her palm. Midoriko nodded. '_Do the same in your other hand with your demonic power_…' This took a little more time, as the silver flames snapped and crackled, but finally steadied. '_Not bad…now combine them…_'

Hesitantly, Kagome brought her hands together and cupped them. She willed the flames to layer over each other, but instead they intermixed in a roiling flare of power that nearly singed her eyebrows. Midoriko appeared in front of her, grasping her hands in her own. The ghostly priestess' hands felt cool and smooth, as their owner stared into the dancing flames. '_Your power is greater than I expected, but not well controlled…I can work with this'_ She looked at the girl, her dark eyes measuring and judging. Midoriko let Kagome's hands drop, and moved back a few steps. '_You may ask any questions you wish, hatchling…'_

Kagome clapped her hands together, extinguishing the lights dancing on her palms, and thought quickly. "_Why_ do I have demonic powers? Am I…am I some… kind of hanyou?"

Midoriko snorted. '_That's two questions, hatchling' _

Kagome stifled the desire to plant her fist in Midoriko's smooth forehead.

'_You are most definitely not a hanyou_. _The Shikon Jewel was reborn within your body. Its very essence has entered your blood, your flesh…'_

"That still doesn't explain _why_..."

Midoriko glared at her; Kagome subsided. The woman cleared her throat. '_Within the Jewel itself, the perpetual battle between good and evil still rages. This is why the Jewel can be either tainted or purified. Due to the Shikon's presence in your flesh, you have been gifted with a greater spiritual power than that of your predecessor, as well as the demon-trace, which allows you to wield your sword…'_

Kagome paused, biting her lip while she processed that information, then decided to spill. "I have to confess…I, um, shattered the Jewel myself…and now we face a horrible demon named Naraku, who is trying to gather the shards for himself. He engineered the slaughter of the slayers' village…"

The woman's face grew grim. '_I do not blame you because you were protecting innocent life_…_Naraku_…_His kind has been faced before'_

"_How_ do you know about the shattering of the Jewel…hey, you're not inside my head, too, are you!" Kagome was momentarily horrified.

Midoriko smirked. '_In a manner of speaking, yes_…'

"Gaaaaah! HOW!"

'_I have been with you since your birth, because the Jewel was also within you…I was there through your childhood and throughout your training_…_as long as you carry a shard, I am with you'_

Kagome stiffened, glaring daggers at her. "You wouldn't happen to be the little voice that keeps urging me to jump dog-boy, would you?"

This time the woman laughed merrily. '_Not guilty…that would be something to discuss with that blade of yours_…_it has only been encouraged by the darker part of the Jewel_…'

The girl felt dizzy. First Kikyo, now Midoriko…_and_ Fenikkusuken? She hadn't been invited to the house party going on in her head, and here she was hosting the whole freaking thing. _Damn, damned, damnable_…She was getting lost in some really grumpy thoughts when Midoriko cleared her throat significantly. Kagome's head shot up, and saw the woman roll her eyes while tapping her foot.

It was a long shot…but…"Can you do anything about Kikyo's soul?"

'_Her soul is her own_…'

"Wrong. Part of it has remained with me…and now she knows whenever I'm…um…thinking or doing…um…naughty bits…" Her voice trailed off hopefully.

'_Since you are not usually carrying a shard when this happens, I can't help you there_…_mind you, that one kiss was rather_ _spectacular_…_now, if you did keep a shard handy_…'

"Forget it! Two's company, three's _definitely _a crowd!"

The woman snickered at Kagome's red face, and swung her sword gently from hand to hand, while the girl composed herself.

"Midoriko… _am_ I… the Phoenix of Legend? What does that mean, exactly?" Kagome found herself biting her lip and fidgeting a bit, as she searched the woman's face, waiting for an answer.

A smile curved the woman's lips, and her dark eyes danced. '_You are the Phoenix, hatchling…but first you must learn to fly'_

She stepped away from Kagome and bowed to her. Puzzled, Kagome returned the gesture. Around them, a circle of low blue flames ignited, marking out…a combat circle. The girl looked around cautiously, then met Midoriko's eyes. '_Draw your sword, hatchling…I'll go easy on you for the first round…'_

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Don't do me any favours, Midoriko…I fight to win…and _stop_ calling me 'hatchling'!" She took up an attack stance, steadying the scabbard in one hand, her other poised over the hilt. Midoriko drew her own katana, and held it casually.

'_Put your hand on the hilt, hatchling…let the power flow from your body into the blade…it is like charging your arrows, but instead of releasing the power, you concentrate it and contain it in the weapon_…'

"I've never done that…"

'_I believe you caused Inuyasha to briefly imitate a crane, did you not, the day you awakened him?'_

"Oh, uh, yeah, right…um… but I haven't been able to do that since!"

Midoriko looked heavenward, and took a deep breath. '_Why do you think I summoned you, hatchling…gods preserve me, this is like pulling hen's teeth_…'

In a blur of speed, Kagome drew, and dove at the other woman, scoring a hit on her hip. Midoriko seemed mildly surprised, and patted the affected part. '_Very good…for gaining your first strike on me, I'll promote you to 'fledgling'…I'll admit you caught me off guard…but don't leave yourself open after an attack_' Then she moved, and Kagome was thrown on the defensive, circling backwards, deflecting and parrying attack after attack. The leather tunic deflected much of the force of each blow, but she was going to have some bruises…Lord Kogashu would be snickering. She was starting to tire, but she had to keep going…there was a noise in the back of her brain…fumbling, she identified it.

Her sword was screaming at her.

Go away. I'm busy…hey, you're involved here too, you metallic twit!

_Release us, you sorry excuse for a miko!_

Whaa…?

_Concentrate us into the blade_…

Huh!

_Just like in your hands, like you did before Midoriko started kicking your ass!_

She's _not _kicking my ass…and _we_ are going to have a talk, you rusty toothpick…

_If I'm rusty, who's fault is that, fledgling?_

Fuck off and make yourself useful…

Kagome concentrated, and waited, warding off Midoriko's energetic attacks. _I guess when you're already dead, you don't tire out_, Kagome thought sourly. The red and green coils sprang to life, whirling down the blade, closely followed by a silver shimmer. Midoriko paused, frowning at the light show. '_Excellent, fledgling…control your emotions and control the energy…you hack and slash too much, however; no elegance of movement at all…what would Lord Sessaki say about your lousy swordsmanship?_…'

"Most of the demons we've fought and defeated don't spend too much time on correct stances…we keep it quick and dirty to avoid casualties…Hyaaahh!"

She lunged, was deflected, followed up with a side slash, was thrown back. She barely had time to draw a breath, when the pace of the action sped up dramatically. Again and again Midoriko drove at her; their swords clashing, Kagome pivoting, swinging, thrusting, parrying while a flaming Fenikkusuken _sang _a ringing paean to battle as the two women spun their deadly dance inside the blue flames.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha had cautiously followed Kirara through the village and into the cave. His eyes didn't have any problem in the near-total darkness; all he had to do was keep the neko-youkai's swaying tails in his sights. If he didn't smell Kagome, and hadn't felt her heart beat accelerate, he probably would have stopped, because this cave seemed to have no end.

Finally, he glimpsed a glimmering wall stretching over the entire tunnel mouth just ahead. Kirara walked right up to it, and sat down, watching something on the other side with great interest. She looked over her massive shoulder at the hanyou, and jerked her head, rumbling, then turned to passively observe. Inuyasha came up beside her, and was stunned to see Kagome engaged in heated battle with …a wisp of light… that flickered and danced around the girl as she whirled, slashed and swung. It looked like Kagome was shadow-fighting…until he noticed the sparks flying whenever the glowing blade made contact near the wisp.

_Then_ he noticed the battle aura surrounding the girl. Even through the shimmering barrier, he could see a swirling veil of sparkling silver rising around her, encasing her in sheer flames.

_What_ in all the hells…?

_The wench has found her groove…finally!_

What's that supposed to mean?

_She owns your ass, that's what_…

I've been trying to give it to her for a while now, don't forget…

snickers _This is on a whole different level, dog-boy_…

The wisp of light retreated to the side of the flame-outlined combat circle closest to the barrier; Kagome remained on the far side, panting, her sword still held horizontally, honed edge outward. He instinctively reached toward her; Kirara growled and knocked his hand away from the barrier. The wisp twisted…and the barrier dissolved.

He found himself looking at a petite, dark-haired woman dressed in antique battle armour, a merry twinkle in her dark eyes. '_So this is the pup who would mate the Phoenix, is it?…either a brave man, or a fool…welcome, son of Inutaisho_..._'_

Inuyasha jolted when he realized the voice was inside his head. He glanced at Kagome, who hadn't moved an inch…and froze when he looked into her eyes. From across the space, he could see that the pupils had contracted so much, they had nearly disappeared…and the irises were molten, glowing silver. She looked both at him and right through him; her harsh breathing echoing in the cavern, her dark hair tumbling loose over her shoulders, lit by a faintly crackling halo of power. Behind Kagome, a glowing twisted sculpture rose up; he didn't have a chance to examine it too closely when Kirara rumbled deeply, and moved past him, around the blue flames to stand behind Kagome. He turned to the woman, his hand straying towards Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

The woman smiled. '_Behold the Phoenix of Legend, Inuyasha…the weapon with which Naraku will be destroyed…_'

Inuyasha fixed the woman with his best death glare, and flicked Tetsusaiga's blade guard. "Kagome is not a weapon…pain in the ass, maybe…but _not_ a weapon!"

'_I_ _agree with the 'pain in the ass'…take your hand away from Tetsusaiga, hanyou_…_I am Midoriko, the creator of the Jewel…Kagome's destiny is to repair it and remove it from this world, bringing about the destruction of evil at the same time…do not oppose her in this_…'

Once again, his mouth engaged before his brain. "Is it true that the completed Jewel can grant wishes?"

A very sharp sword tip was abruptly resting at the base of his throat. '_Think on this, hanyou…if you were to use the unpurified Jewel to make an even more tainted wish, all the evil absorbed into the Jewel would twist you utterly…you would have to be put down like a rabid dog_…' The sword tip never wavered, and he gulped. Those dark eyes scorched his. '_The Phoenix would defend you to the hell-gates…make sure you are worthy of her_…' The sword tip lifted away, and Midoriko stepped back; he nodded slowly, remembering to breathe.

The petite woman walked right through the blue flames. '_Your hanyou has arrived, fledgling…put the Phoenix to rest…your ability to fly will become stronger with practise_…' Kagome blinked, hard, and dropped her sword until the tip rested lightly on the ground. She shook her head, and when she opened her eyes again, Inuyasha was relieved to see they were their normal shade of grey. She smiled at him, and was about to say something, when the flame-outlined combat circle vanished, and Kirara slipped up beside her, bumping her elbow with her massive head, then transformed to her kitten form and bounced up onto Kagome's shoulder, wrapping a tail around her neck and purring loudly.

'_Ah, Kirara…so glad you approve_... '

Kagome sheathed her sword, and walked over to Inuyasha, smiling up at him before spinning around to stand beside him. "Midoriko… that energy I felt…the way my sword responded…is that what it means to _be_ the Phoenix?"

'_Partially…both you and the Jewel rose out of the flames of Kikyo's funeral pyre…your mission and your duty is to protect the Jewel, and make sure that it remains safe from evil's taint…unlike Kikyo, whose powers lessened when she strayed from the path of duty and hoped to escape her destiny_…' Midoriko paused briefly and flashed a look at the hanyou that had him flushing '…_your spiritual powers are only enhanced by your feelings for others. That is the gift of being the Phoenix_…'

The girl visibly drooped. "I-I think I knew all along that I had to try to fix the Jewel…but I didn't think…never expected…that it would all be up to me to destroy Naraku…" Inuyasha rested his hand on her shoulder, tangling a couple of dark strands in his claws.

'_Ah, but it isn't, fledgling…you stand with a company of companions, bound together by your desire to put an end to evil_ …_you are each other's greatest strength_…_the slayer completes the circle_…'

Kagome paled. Midoriko smiled, and continued. '_It is a heavy responsibility, fledgling…but you are not alone…remember, so long as you have even the smallest shard in your possession, I am with you. So is the demonic side, so you must be on your guard to control your temper…that is when the demon rises, as your hanyou knows all too well_…'

Kirara mewed, hopped down, and transformed back into her fiery-footed form, presenting her broad back to Kagome. She looked at Midoriko, who nodded. '_Fare thee well, fledgling…you will truly be the Phoenix of Legend when next we meet_…'

Kagome stepped out from behind the fire-cat and straightened herself, then executed a very deep, very formal bow. "Thank you, Midoriko-sama…"

Midoriko bowed back. '_It was a pleasure kicking your ass, fledgling_…'

"Grrr…would you _stop _calling me that!"

With a chuckle, the priestess was gone. Inuyasha nudged Kagome as she was balling her fists. "Ya gotta control that, _koishii_…you heard the lady…" Kirara growled, and backed into Kagome's legs. "I think kitty wants to give you a lift out of here…let's go…we shouldn't leave the houshi alone with Sango any longer than we have to."

"She's injured! Even he wouldn't stoop so low…oh, yeah, right…forgot who we were talking about for a moment there…" She swung up onto the fire-cat's back; Kirara didn't move, just cocked her head at Inuyasha. "You too, dog-boy…hey, do you think you could be my sparring partner? I want to try some of those moves Midoriko used on me…"

The hanyou slid on behind her, and wound his arms around her slender waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as the cat moved off up the tunnel. "How about I put some moves on you right now?" Kirara growled warningly, forestalling Kagome's response.

"I was hoping that Midoriko could do something about my 'hitchhiker', but no such luck…unless I wear the Jewel shards while we um, mess around, and then Midoriko can join in too…she thinks you're a great kisser, by the way."

"Really?…three mikos at once are even a bit too much for me to handle…we'd have to invite Miroku, too…yowch!" Inuyasha rubbed his backside where it had contacted the rocky tunnel floor, then stood up, grinning and followed the cat and girl up and out.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_One week later_**…

"Sango-sama…time to change your dressings….what?" An empty futon, the blankets pushed aside, was all the evidence left that the slayer had laid there for ten days, hovering on the edge of death for the first four. She had been lucid for the last couple of days, but very weak. Kagome put down the box of medical supplies, and went looking for the girl.

She waved at the boys, who were poking at a fire on the far side of the compound. Inuyasha and Miroku had finished the business of clean up, and were burning the left over odds and ends of wood, assisted by Shippo. The hanyou was getting fidgety at the enforced wait; Kagome had enlisted him as a sparring partner, but it only went so far to keep his tremendous energy levels in check. She also suspected he was holding back a bit; but whether it was because he didn't want to accidentally hurt her, or be blasted by the sword, she wasn't too sure. The Tetsusaiga didn't care for sparring; every time it slid out of the sheath but couldn't transform, it groused the whole way through.

The trouble was, she couldn't get Fenikkusuken to channel _anything_ unless there was a threat…or she felt threatened…and facing off against a smirking hanyou making lewd comments related to lengths of swords wasn't exactly threatening. Irritating, but not threatening. It had seemed so easy during her encounter with Midoriko…obviously she was missing something. Flaring arrows and letting the energy go was one thing; containing the energy within a weapon something else entirely.

These musings carried her half way around the stockade. _If Sango was well enough to be out of bed, maybe they could head out…Arashi was capable of carrying two_. Then she spotted the girl, curled up on the ground, Kirara by her side.

Sango was sitting in front of the largest of the grave mounds, stroking the fire-cat's fur, her head bowed. Kagome paused a moment, then paced forward slowly, making as much noise as possible so she didn't take the slayer unaware. The girl looked up at Kagome's approach, and she picked up her pace.

"Hello, Sango-sama…I came to change your bandages, but you were gone…are you feeling stronger?"

Sango didn't appear to hear her; she had turned her head to stare over the graves. "You…buried them?"

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck. "Inuyasha and Miroku, actually…I'm really sorry that we couldn't do anything to prevent it, Sango-sama. By the time we reached the village, it was all over…they died well, though."

Sango waved her hand. "Please, just Sango…I'm no lady."

"Neither am I…Sango, would you like to come with us when we move on from here? We can escort you to any relatives that you may have…"

"I am alone…my whole family died in Naraku's trap. If I come with you, will Naraku make another attempt to seize the shards you carry?"

"Probably…we're kind of in a race with him to collect all the shards…we'll undoubtedly face off against him again."

"Then I will come with you…"

Kagome grinned. "If killing Naraku is on your agenda, you'll have to take a number. Inuyasha and Miroku also have personal grudges against him…"

"How about you, Kagome?"

"I was…_am_ the Protector of the Jewel. I shattered it accidentally, and now I must put it back together and remove it from this world. Naraku is an asshole that has hurt too many people…he killed the priestess who guarded the Jewel fifty years ago…"

"Do you mean the priestess Kikyo?"

Kagome stared, wide-eyed. "You…know about Kikyo?"

Sango slowly rose to her feet and wobbled dangerously; Kagome ducked under her arm and wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. "My grandfather died after a battle with a powerful demon; the tainted Jewel popped out of the creature's body. He directed that it be sent to a priestess noted for her purity and spiritual powers…named Kikyo. We later heard that she had died, and the Jewel destroyed with her body. How are you connected, Kagome?"

"I'm…her reincarnation. The Jewel was born inside my body, and I was brought to this time by Midoriko to fight the battle against Naraku."

Sango nearly fell over, despite Kagome's grip on her. "M-Midoriko?"

"Yes…she's quite a gal…I'll tell you about it sometime. But, she did say something that pertains to you, Sango. You complete our circle, and it is because of the Jewel of Four Souls…maybe you could explain?"

"I'll try…Kagome, tell me something. Is that monk always so…_friendly_?"

"Umm…I think he refers to it as being 'deeply affectionate', Sango."


	24. A Cunning Scheme

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…Nimbly dodges another dude in a sharkskin suit…

**A/N: **Kagome is going to become a bit darker and grouchier from now on…the poor girl's had rather a large responsibility deposited on her shoulders, to whit, a)defeat bad guy, b)save the world, c)not kill sweetie's ex-girlfriend, d)not 'sit' aforementioned sweetie into the fifth hell over c).

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: A Cunning Scheme**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

"Explain it to me again, Sango…I'm really listening, honest! My Ojii-chan used to tell stories about the Shikon Jewel, but I don't think he ever mentioned the four souls making it up." Sango was sloshing around behind her in the hot spring, and Kagome could almost hear her roll her eyes.

The two girls had started the tradition right away of bathing together, but not in the usual sense. Knowing the houshi as well as she did, Kagome didn't trust him if they both hit the water together, so the girls took turns guarding each other at their moment of greatest vulnerability. They were still able to talk, however, and Kagome admitted to pestering Sango for the story of how Midoriko defeated the monstrous demon in the cave by sealing its soul with hers and creating the Shikon Jewel.

"Tell me again about the man in the demon's belly."

"They say that a man desired Midoriko's body, and he allowed the demons to possess him, until his body became the crucible that formed the gigantic creature you saw in the cavern."

Kagome shuddered. Inuyasha had not reacted well the first time Sango had told them this part of the story, as they sat around the fire the evening of the day she asked to join their group. Miroku stirred the pot by telling Sango of how the bandit Onigumo had desired Kikyo, and offered his body to the demons until he became Naraku, then entrapped both her and Inuyasha in an attempt to taint the now purified Jewel. The hanyou was growling audibly by the time the houshi finished; Kagome giving him a hairy eyeball caused him to fling himself out the door of the hut and retreat to the roof for the remainder of the night. The startled pause in conversation resumed with comparisons of how Midoriko, then Kikyo, had been destroyed by many demons melded into one.

Kagome had kept that _she_ was supposed to defeat Naraku to herself. Her destiny rose up in her throat and choked her into silence…and she really didn't want to think about the shortened life span of her immediate predecessor.

If she had been silent, Inuyasha been grumpy all the next day after his night of roof-roosting, until he finally 'fessed up to the group that Midoriko had pretty much threatened to kill him if he tried to make his wish on the Jewel. Kagome had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, when she heard the fine edge of longing in his voice, but she wasn't sure if that was nostalgia over Kikyo, or regret over losing the chance to become a demon. She'd kept her distance, though, riding double with Sango on Arashi, and not meeting the hanyou's eyes.

_That_ hadn't improved his temper, and he'd worked off some of it by taking offence at Shippo's teasing, and chasing the nimble kit all over the near vicinity. Shippo had escaped a thumping by shooting up Arashi's leg and squeezing in between the two girls, though he'd nearly done himself in anyways by sticking his tongue out at the angry hanyou from his safe haven. Inuyasha had stormed off when Kagome gently reminded him that she hadn't invoked the 's' word in a while, and she didn't think this was really worth it.

Coming back to the present with a start, she snapped her head around to probe the bushes for movement. She thought she heard a rustling sound…sort of like the rings on the end of Miroku's staff…? Keeping a weather eye on that sector, she continued the conversation. "I'm really glad you decided to come with us, Sango. It's nice to have another girl travelling with us…" Kagome turned slightly, and saw the naked slayer reaching for her clothing. The healing puncture wound on her back was angry and red; Kagome knew that it wasn't infected, but it sure looked unpleasant. "Sango, do you want some special cream for your scar…it will help to make it less uncomfortable…"

"The pain reminds me every day of my vow to destroy Naraku, Kagome. It will be my constant travelling companion, just as you are now…did you know that pervert monk actually groped my knee today?"

Kagome couldn't help chuckling. "I'm amazed that houshi-doushi actually restrained himself from trying anything until you fully recovered, Sango…he's a lech, but if you whack him a couple of times with Hiraikotsu, he'll smarten up. He hasn't groped me since I threatened to conduct an experiment on him…"

The slayer's eyes widened, and then began dancing. "Which was…?"

"To see if the Vortex would appear in his other hand, upon removal of the one in which it currently resides. He still hasn't taken me up on my offer…"

Sango laughed, and Kagome smiled to hear the merry sound. The slayer had so much tragedy burdening her heart…Kagome could barely begin to comprehend her loss.

"Your turn, Kagome…the water is lovely."

As Kagome hopped off the rock she was perched on, and moved past Sango, she muttered out of the side of her mouth, "Keep an eye on those bushes to the left…I might have heard the sound of a certain monk's staff …"

"Will do…I almost hope that it's him…could do with a little workout…" Sango grinned toothily, hefting the Hiraikotsu.

With Sango on the rock, glaring into the bushes, Kagome relaxed in the water. She stared up at the slayer's back, now covered in a bright _kosode _over her bodysuit and armour. Stirring little circles in the water, she decided to risk a question.

"Sango, how did you receive that puncture wound? It was the deepest, and most difficult to repair…you are very lucky to be alive, never mind walking around…"

The slayer turned her face towards the heavens; Kagome distantly noticed that the night of the new moon was coming up quickly…she also had to keep track of time, because she was due at the Palace for the celebration of the Maple Leaf Festival at the beginning of November. Apparently it involved traipsing around the Palace gardens, admiring the foliage of the maple trees and sipping sake…she thought Sango didn't wish to answer, and was startled out of her own thoughts when she heard the girl's soft voice.

"My deceased brother, Kohaku, stabbed me with his sickle that night at Naraku's castle…he had been possessed by the demon, and slew all our company, including our father. At the end, his usefulness gone, he was shot down. Just as he died, he became my little brother again…I held him in my arms as he passed."

Kagome's heart dropped into her stomach. "I'm very sorry to bring up painful memories, Sango…"

The slayer shrugged. "We all carry burdens, Kagome…even you."

Before Kagome could react to that comment, a familiar voice was heard.

"Come on, wenches…time to get out of the water…"

"Don't get your hakama in a knot, dog-boy…give me a minute…"

"You could always _share _the hot spring, wench," Inuyasha drawled, stepping out of the darkness, followed by a suspiciously smiling monk carrying Shippo on his shoulder. Kagome yipped, and dodged behind Sango's rock, shrugging quickly into her fleece top. Drying off her legs, she shoved herself into the pants before edging around to glare daggers at the smirking hanyou while putting on her boots.

"Dream on, dog-boy…"

"Well, it isn't as if I haven't seen it all before, wench…a couple of times, that is…wouldn't mind another private viewing…"

"Humph…last time I saw yours, it looked like you'd been in a really cold river first…or is it always that size?" Sango's eyes were darting back and forth between the sniping companions, avoiding the monk's amused eye. _What was going on with these two? It sounded like they were 'more than friends'…_

"Come on, Sango…at least we'll have a pleasant meal without these three leering at us…"

"Hey! Don't lump me in with dog-breath and the lech!"

Kagome paused and fixed the kit with a beady eye. "And I suppose you were looking off in the other direction when you and the houshi were spying in the bushes?" Shippo turned an interesting shade of red, and became really interested in a tiny speck on the ground as the girls sailed past, their noses in the air.

Inuyasha watched the sway of Kagome's hips, and the way her long hair gleamed wetly down her back, and wished he could comb it though his claws…there was a distance between them since the slayer joined their group…no, he couldn't blame it on Sango. Kagome had been different after Midoriko laid out exactly what her destiny was. She was isolating herself within the group, probably worried that she would drag them all down with her in a confrontation with Naraku.

He also knew she was in a sweat because she couldn't control her sword's power. _He_ was in a sweat because of how she looked. The first time they had tried sparring, Kagome had stripped off her all-concealing tunic to face off against him in just her cuirass and form-fitting grey leather pants. Her dark hair was loose, the cool breeze twining it over her shoulders and around her bare upper arms, her cheeks pink and such a look of determination on her sweet face, it was all he could do not to tackle her right then and there and kiss her thoroughly until she wrapped herself around him and forgot about Midoriko, the Jewel, Naraku… Tetsusaiga's grumbling had halted that thought, and then he had to pay attention as she spun around him, launching attack after attack, until his blade _snarled_ in protest, and he had to stop her.

The fact was, the Tetsusaiga wouldn't willingly fight against Fenikkusuken, period. End of story. Not even just for practise. Her katana was just as recalcitrant, so the next day they'd tried using trimmed branches, but she had trouble with the weight, and he felt plain silly prancing around with a chunk of wood in his hands. Miroku, who usually managed to situate himself with a view of the proceedings, pointed out quietly that he managed nicely with a mere 'chunk of wood'…and at this impasse they remained.

And he still hadn't told her about her leather armour.

He looked up at the sky, noting the thinness of the crescent suspended among the stars…three nights from now would be the new moon, and they would have to hustle to reach the well in time…

"Inuyasha…have you really seen the beautiful Kagome-sama's exquisite, touchable…?" He dropped his amber eyes to glare at the dreamy-eyed monk, who didn't notice the look, but whose words trailed off disturbingly.

"Yeah, I have, houshi…and if you know what's good for you, you won't even try to imagine it…unless you can breathe underwater."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

They moved along briskly for the next couple of days. Sango either rode with Kagome on Arashi, or Kirara would transform and carry the slayer. On the second afternoon, Inuyasha was able to wheedle Kagome off Arashi and onto his back, giving the mare over to Miroku and Shippo. He just wanted her close to him, and was surprised when she gave in easily. Kagome hadn't said much the whole time, but the way she snuggled into his back, and slid her fingers into the front of his fire-rat to lightly stroke his chest told him what he needed to know about her feelings. He hadn't been prepared for her tears.

The one hand inside his shirt went still, and the other, clutching a handful of haori twined with a lock of his hair tightened, and then he smelled and felt tears against his neck. He could feel her eyelashes fluttering against his skin as she hid herself in his hair and cried silently.

It would have been way more fun to release her tension another way. He had enough sense not to suggest it at that moment, and instead started purring as he bounded ahead of the group, staying in front until she cried herself out, and was reduced to sniffling.

He slowed his pace a bit, and turned his head so he could see her out of the corner of his eye. Kagome smiled weakly at him, and leaned forward to lightly brush his cheek with her lips. Quick as lightning, he shot up into the nearest sturdy-looking tree, and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly in a fierce full-body hug.

She clung to him, pressing her face into his neck. He mentally cursed Midoriko at burdening her with the knowledge that she was the key to Naraku's demise, and at how long it had been since he had her all to himself. He slid his hand up her back to carefully grip the nape of her neck and tilt her head back for a gentle kiss. Her hands stroked up through his hair to cup the back of his head and press his lips closer to hers, and just when it was getting really interesting, he broke it to lean his forehead against hers while he tried to assemble his thoughts in a coherent array. Of course, when he really needed them, they were skittering around, giggling.

"_Koishii_…You're not alone in this…you've got me…"

"And Miroku and Sango…"

He arched a dark eyebrow. "I was going to leave the hentai out of this…but if you insist…"

Kagome gave a very tiny smile before she hid in his shoulder, hugging him tightly. Inuyasha was enjoying the feel of her in his arms, when a growl an arm's length away interrupted. He snapped his head around to look straight into Kirara's red eyes as the neko-youkai hovered at the end of the branch they were standing on; Sango was determinedly looking the other way.

"Sorry…we thought you were in a hurry…should we look for an inn with a free room instead?"

"Shut it, slayer…Kagome needed to get something out of her system…" Kirara rolled her eyes, and the fire-cat sped away. "Come on, wench…or we'll be teased into the first hell for sure."

Kagome kissed him again, before he swung her onto his back, then hitched herself higher so that she could loop her arms around his shoulders and clasp her hands in front. "Thank you…Inu-chan," she breathed into his ear; he squeezed her thighs, and launched off into space.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

They made excellent time, actually, and reached Kaede's village by late afternoon of the third day. The old miko was waiting for them on the path; the lookouts had shouted their approach. Inuyasha dropped out of the air right in front of her, a giggling Shippo hanging off his shoulder.

"Oi, ya old hag…staying out of trouble?"

"Show some respect for the aged, hanyou…hello, little one…by the good goddess, is that a neko-youkai?"

Kirara boldly walked up to Kaede, stopping when she was only a few feet away. Sango slid off her back, and the fire-cat became a kitten, scampering over and rubbing herself around Kaede's ankles, purring loudly. The old miko eyed Sango curiously. The girl stepped forward, and bowed. "Are ye another Seeker of the Jewel?" Sango opened her mouth, but the hanyou answered for her.

"She ain't no seeker...she's a slayer. Naraku killed her whole village and slaughtered her family…she's pretty handy with her weapon, so we let her tag along."

"Tag along my ass, dog-boy…hello, Kaede-sama. I'd like you to meet Sango, an expert demon exterminator…" Kagome swung off Arashi, and advanced to put her arm through Sango's. "She has a score to settle with Naraku as well…she's joined us to avenge her people."

"Ye are welcome, Sango…I assume ye are back, Inuyasha, because of the new moon?"

The hanyou rolled his eyes. "Why don't we yell that from the watchtower all over Edo, silly old bat…ooof!"

Kagome primly readjusted her sleeve after elbowing Inuyasha in the guts, and collected Arashi's reigns, avoiding Sango's questioning look. She led the slayer towards Kaede's hut, Inuyasha glaring after her.

Shippo chuckled, and poked the hanyou in the leg. "At least you didn't have to eat dirt, dog-breath…Kagome must be going soft on you." He took off and using Arashi as a springboard, bounded onto Kagome's shoulder.

Miroku puffed up, having missed the introductions as Kagome had dumped him on the road a while back, after one too many off-colour musings on the slayer's feminine attributes. He wiped the sweat off his face, and smiled winningly at the old miko.

"Ah, Kaede-sama…as welcoming and as gracious as always…"

"Keep thy hands where I can see them, monk…I do not wish to have my serenity disturbed."

"Can't an innocent monk catch a break anywhere?"

"Thy definition of 'innocence' would make most men blush, ye scoundrel!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Sango's going to find out sooner or later, Inuyasha…might as well just tell her straight out. How are you going to explain why we both left for the night?...Dammit, wipe that smirk off your chops!" Kagome turned at the bottom of the well-house steps and swung at the grinning hanyou. He dodged effortlessly and skipped backwards out of her reach, assuming an expression of pained innocence, his dark violet eyes sparkling.

"I'm _not_ smirking…" He bounded over her head and landed halfway across the courtyard, dark hair swirling as he bounced from foot to foot like a prizefighter, awaiting her next move. Kagome walked slowly towards him, dropped into a crouch, and watched him with predatory eyes.

"You are_ so_ going to get it, dog-boy," she growled, trying to sound menacing, but her eyes were dancing.

"I sure hope so…" Inuyasha avoided the well-placed kick that would have dislocated his kneecap, and dove over top of her.

"One more comment, and you can go back through the well and take your chances!" Before she could spin around, he roughly pinned her arms to her sides and she stilled at the feel of his lips on the delicate skin just behind her ear. Long black hair fell over her shoulders, and she gathered a few strands in her fingertips, closing her eyes as the embrace turned gentle.

Inuyasha felt the tension flow out of her, and he hugged her close to him, running his lips down her neck when she rolled her head over against his shoulder. Lack of demon hearing didn't give him any warning of Sota's approach, and they both jumped badly.

"Hey, sis…hi, Inuyasha…mom's got a big spread of shabu-shabu and sushi ready…she made some curry too, since she figured the spices wouldn't kill you tonight…"

"Oi, brat…lead the way." He tossed Kagome over his shoulder, and carried her towards the house; she smacked his butt a few times for emphasis, but was surprisingly unresisting. Just outside the door, he set her on her feet; she wound her arms up around his neck, and laid her head on his shoulder…then shocked the hell out of him.

"One of these nights, I'd really like to take you out on my motorcycle," she whispered.

"Me… on _that_ thing? Don't think so…"

Kagome pulled back and looked deep into his eyes. "Let's assume that both of us survive this quest…what are you going to do, now that demon-hood seems to be off the table?"

He blinked. "Umm…I'm …not sure?"

"Would you stay here with me?"

A smile started to spread across his face; he squeezed the girl tightly. "You…want me to stay with you?"

"Of course, dog-boy…" she cuddled into his chest, hugging him hard. "I've become rather fond of you, attitude and all… if the well closes and if we end up here…you have to get used to doing things like ride motorcycles…or something possibly even more dangerous…get used to my cooking."

"Kagome…" Words failed him for a moment, and he just pressed her against him, trying to convey what he felt. She was offering him a _home_, a place to belong to…something he hadn't had, since he was kicked out of the fortress centuries ago.

_Ya gonna tell her about the armour tonight_?

After I have some of Okaa-san's cooking…

sniffs_Smells pretty good_

Even the curry…

Later, in the darkness of her bedroom, watching her sleep beside him, her dark hair contrasting with the whiteness of the pillow he found he didn't really care that she looked like a guard from the fortress. It wasn't all that important…not in the grand scheme of things. The Armoury was good for supplying all sorts of stuff that they could use to defeat Naraku…even if that Yashita was there, it didn't matter, because…

_Wonder where they got the dragon, though_…

…Kagome wants _me_.

clears throat _Excuse me_…

What?

_You've got her right where you want her_…

Yeah?

_So why are you on top of the blankets again_?

Dammit… I don't need to molest her like a horny dog every time…

_What? _rubs eyes_ Why not? You in denial about your true nature_?

No, I know damn well what I am…but tonight I don't need to be…

_Being human sure makes you wussy…_

Shut up. She'll take me both ways…she doesn't care that I'm hanyou.

rolls eyes _At least make sure you say something stupid in the morning just so that I know its actually you_…

Kagome woke up to softened amethyst eyes gazing down on her. Sleepily, she reached up to stroke Inuyasha's cheek and run her fingers into his hair at the temples…only to feel the shift in the muscles underneath as his human ears disappeared to be replaced by white furry triangles. The change in his eye colour was even more dramatic, the dark violet irises rippling over into amber as his bangs shimmered to silver. He smiled at her, the tips of his fangs slipping out, before he closed the distance between them and kissed her with what seemed like a fair bit of intent. She was quite surprised, then, with his next move.

"Let's go see what your mom has in mind for breakfast…last night's dinner was great!" He vaulted over her and shook himself, before looking down at her bewildered face. "See you downstairs…don't be too long!"

Kagome watched him charge out the door, then rolled flat onto her back, feeling somehow cheated out of her morning cuddle.

_Well, you keep pushing him away_…

I haven't reached the point where I don't give a damn yet.

_Try to get there soon, okay_?

Kikyo, Naraku, destiny…shit happens.

_It'd take care of your tension issues_.

And give me a few more to worry about!

She swung out of bed, and pulled on a sweatshirt before heading downstairs, to where she could hear her mother's voice and Inuyasha's raised in conversation.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The girl and the hanyou lugged the cases of rations, medical supplies and bags of rice down to the village; Miroku actually showed up half way there to help. Kagome couldn't help noticing he was sporting a rather obvious hand-shaped red mark on his cheek, and he was favouring his shoulder.

"Miroku, did you do something to upset Sango?"

"I was merely complimenting the lovely sama on her graceful gait…"

"You grabbed her ass, didn't you?"

"I may have brushed my fingers _lightly_ over her hip…"

"Dammit, houshi…you're lucky you're still alive…"

"Ah, but what a way to go, at the capable hands of a beautiful woman…"

"Do you have to put a perverted spin on _everything_?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

They were heading out again, back towards the decimated slayer's village, in order to hunt down Naraku's castle. Sango couldn't quite remember where it was, but she agreed that it was definitely to the north. Kagome was on a tight schedule; notice had been waiting for her from the palace that her presence was required in a week's time. She had considered missing this jaunt so she wouldn't be late. The look on Inuyasha's face when she voiced this thought aloud was so thunderous, that she immediately amended it to reminding him she had obligations. Shippo had remained behind with Kaede; he was helping to bring in the final harvest of roots from her herb garden.

Kagome remembered that she'd have to return those extra horses fairly soon, and the horse litter, too. After this trip, perhaps.

So here they were, retracing their steps towards what they hoped was Naraku's lair. Miroku had surmised that Sango couldn't remember its exact location due to severe trauma, and then offered to relax her in aid of her full recovery. Kagome had been walking next to her at the time, and felt the air scorch from the intensity of the slayer's glare.

They happened upon the massacre one day before reaching Sango's old village. Inuyasha sniffed blood-scent on the wind, and took off, leading them to a scene of horror. The blood was still fresh, trickling and pooling among the scattered bodies of the villagers, struck down as by a whirlwind as they went about their business. Kagome recoiled, as did Arashi, but she was grateful that her stomach didn't betray her this time. Miroku stooped over the closest body, carefully turning it over to examine the wounds. He checked two or three more, before standing up and moving to look closely at the ground.

"These people were all slain by a single blow, and it doesn't appear to be that of a sword or spear. There are no hoof prints, or sandal-treads that would indicate a group of samurai or bandits. They appear to have been struck down from the air…"

Inuyasha had been listening to the monk with one ear; the other was twitching towards a hut standing to the side of the largest concentration of bodies. His nose detected a faint scent of…Naraku?

"Get out here, you bastard! Show yourself!" Tetsusaiga hummed, and the hut crumpled to the ground, revealing a slight figure, garbed and masked in a very familiar uniform, holding a sickle-shaped weapon with a very long chain attached to the handle, the excess length coiled in the other hand.

With a speed that left everyone breathless, the exterminator threw the weapon directly at Kagome, still mounted on Arashi. She was already moving the mare, but it wouldn't be enough…Tetsusaiga flashed in front of her, deflecting the blow, and the chain tightened, whipping the sickle back to its wielder's hand. The figure paused a moment, then bolted into the undergrowth. Sango, who had been standing as if paralyzed, shot into action.

"Kirara! Come! _Kohaku_!" The fire-cat erupted, bearing her mistress in pursuit so quickly that it left the other three a little dumbfounded. Inuyasha took off in pursuit; Kagome was still gasping in surprise.

"That…person… had a Jewel shard in their back…"

"If that's the case, then it can only be one creature that we face…let's go. Sango-sama can't go up against him alone!"

Kagome barely waited until Miroku swung aboard before kicking Arashi into a gallop, chasing after Inuyasha. They hadn't gone too far before they ran into… a barrier? Inuyasha was slashing at it with Tetsusaiga, the barrier sparking and sizzling, but not making a rent.

"She rode Kirara right into it…kid reeked of Naraku…I can't get it open…dammit!"

Kagome dismounted from the mare, and ran to the hanyou. The barrier pulsed with a darkness that made the hairs on her arms stand up. She backed away…right into Miroku's arms. The houshi didn't miss a beat, but also didn't take the opportunity, either, merely lightly touching her shoulders as he steadied her. "Kagome-sama, could your spiritual powers break this barrier?"

"Worth a try…stand back…" She flared her fingertips until her whole hand was aflame with violet-pink light.

"Oi, wench…why not just use an arrow?"

"Because I don't want to risk hitting Sango…or her brother, for that matter."

"That little murderer is her _brother_?"

"I'll bet you an extra serving of ramen that he's under Naraku's control, Inuyasha…doesn't this whole thing look like a set up to you?…quit disturbing my concentration…" She used her flaming hand to make a cutting motion through the barrier; it sizzled and gave way…just as Sango came towards them.

The slayer looked in deep thought, Kirara stalking behind her, both her tails fluffed impossibly big. "Sango? Was it…your brother?"

Sango's dark eyes scorched Kagome's. "That _thing_...was not my brother. Kohaku would never have done something like this…houshi-sama, would you say a prayer for the villagers? Perhaps their souls may find rest…" Inuyasha looked about to say something; Kagome poked his arm to prevent him being bisected by Hiraikotsu. Sango looked like she was barely keeping herself under control; the trio let her forge on ahead while they held back to give her some space. Inuyasha was grumbling, Kagome worrying and Miroku just looked thoughtful.

"If that was indeed Naraku, then he has made her some kind of bargain…he never does anything straight out. We will have to question Sango-sama later on…"

Once they reached the village, Miroku and Inuyasha began the desolate task of digging a grave pit. Fortunately for their efforts, it was a small village, and the dead only numbered a couple of dozen. Sango kept her head down, and helped Kagome haul bodies to the pit, where the boys laid them to rest. They were finished while it was still light, and Kagome scoped out a hut, set away from the carnage, for them to spend the night. It was big enough to house Arashi, too, so she led the mare in against the back wall and spread some hay from a small stable for her to bed down on. A canvas bucket of water, another of oats to augment the hay, and the mare was set.

The fire pit was lit, water boiled, and hot tea passed around while the rations were prepared. Miroku found a large metal tub that serviced for washing up; he and Inuyasha took it outside. Kagome looked at Sango, who was sitting with her knees drawn up, her back against Arashi's reclining bulk, Kirara by her side, staring into the fire, not really touching her food.

"Sango, what does Naraku want you to do?"

The slayer almost fell over; she stared at Kagome, her mouth forming a nearly perfect 'O'. She tried to affect nonchalance, but with that reaction, it was impossible. After a bit of stuttering, she growled, "What makes you think Naraku had anything to do with it?" Kirara mewed, and stalked over to sit beside Kagome, regarding her mistress with red eyes gone rather narrow.

Kagome looked down at the neko-youkai, wondering if Kirara was trying to tell her something. "Well, first off, that person you chased had a Jewel shard embedded in his or her back…Naraku is the only demon we've run into who makes a habit of doing that to others so they will do his bidding. Second, Inuyasha thought that the person smelled like Naraku. Third…you called Kohaku's name just as you disappeared."

Sango remained silent; Kagome took that to indicate that she was hitting the mark. She scooted around the fire to lay her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Sango…you are not alone anymore…what does the creep want from you in exchange for your brother?"

Huge dark eyes glistening with tears looked up at her, but not a drop overflowed. Kagome rubbed little circles on her shoulder, waiting patiently for her answer. Kirara meowed, and jumped into her lap, butting her head against Sango's chin. The silence grew, stretched…and finally, Sango sighed heavily. "He wants the Tetsusaiga."

"Damn! The bastard thinks big, doesn't he? Don't worry, Sango…we'll think of something to rescue Kohaku."

"But Kagome…Inuyasha will never give up the Tetsusaiga…"

"Why the hell would I do something that stupid, wench?" The hanyou pushed his way past the door mat, glaring at the slayer. Sango retreated back into her corner, and resumed staring at the fire. Kagome and Kirara both shot Inuyasha very dark looks.

"It _was_ Naraku, and he's made Sango one of his devil's bargains."

"I ain't trading my sword for that brat…"

Kagome sighed, as heavily as Sango. "Sit, dumb-ass."

Miroku stepped over the prone hanyou, and walked around to crouch in front of Sango. When she forced herself to look at him, he smiled gently at her. "We will find a solution, Sama…we will not leave your brother to languish in Naraku's clutches. Just give me leave to think a while...ah, thank you, Kagome-sama." He took the full mess tin from her hands and settled himself near Sango, slurping contentedly.

When Inuyasha finally rolled over, cursing quietly and violently, Kagome quickly stood up and pinched an ear to haul him outside. She pulled him a fair distance from the hut; he finally grabbed her wrist. "What the hell is your problem, wench? Leggo my ear, dammit!"

She released the smarting appendage; he rubbed it, scowling ferociously. "Your utter lack of sensitivity never ceases to appall me…I know you don't give a shit about your own brother, but some of us would do anything to save ours from danger."

"I'm still not giving up the Tetsusaiga…"

"Oh, fuck it…I can't be bothered to argue with you, dog-boy…" She turned forcefully on her heel, and stalked towards the hut. He grabbed her elbow and spun her back to face him. The snarl died on her lips when she saw the look on his face. It was a little bit lost, a little bit upset…was his lip trembling?

"Kagome…don't be mad at me, please…" His ears were drooping badly. She stepped close, and reached up to gently rub the ear she had earlier pulled, and slipped the other arm around him. He hugged her so tightly she could hardly breathe, but she let him apologize the only fool-proof way he really had.

They returned to the hut, and Kagome busied herself filling two mess tins for their own meals. She had just handed Inuyasha his serving, when she caught the look on Miroku's face, and it was all she could do not to scuttle behind the hanyou. The monk had the most evil grin she'd ever seen plastered all over his countenance, and it was totally unnerving.

"Um, Miroku? What are you thinking about? …Scratch that; I don't want to know because it's obviously_ totally_ perverted."

He focussed his violet eyes on her; the grin remained the same. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"I do believe that I have come up with a cunning scheme to give Naraku a taste of his own medicine. Care to hear it?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The fire had burned down to embers by the time the plan had been related, discussed and refined. Sango had the spark of both a bit of hope and determination in her eyes. Inuyasha still wasn't too happy, but had agreed to play along, mainly because of Kagome.

They were going to turn the tables on Naraku using the Tetsusaiga as bait.

All four settled down to sleep as well as they could. Inuyasha and Miroku took up their usual positions against the walls; Kagome unzipped her bedroll, sharing it and a blanket with Sango, Kirara curling up between them. It didn't seem like very long before Inuyasha was prodding them awake with his foot. "Get it on deck, girls…we have company." Kagome shot up, instantly sensing a large demonic aura _and_ a Jewel shard. Sango rolled up the bedding while Kagome saddled and bridled Arashi, ready for rapid deployment.

"Everyone ready? All right, ladies…it's showtime…" Miroku held the door mat aside as the girls tumbled through it…and came up short when they saw what they were facing. A slender teenage boy dressed in a slayer's uniform stood, surrounded by dozens and dozens of low-level demons, writhing and slavering as they awaited the signal to attack their prey. Inuyasha stood in front of them, his stance deceptively relaxed, his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Well, Sango? Is that your 'Kohaku'?" She didn't have time to answer before the demons swarmed in. Kagome flared and fired arrow after arrow into the mass, but they just kept coming. Miroku was trying to gain a clear field to use the Vortex, but there was either a hanyou, a Kohaku or a Hiraikotsu in the way at all times. He caught Kagome's eye.

"We must do something, and quickly, or we may be overwhelmed…"

Inuyasha had had _enough_. The blood was pounding in his ears as he felt both his and Kagome's heart rates' speed up, smelled the fear that was tingeing her scent, and the damn demons kept _coming_. Roaring, he swung the Tetsusaiga with a powerful two-handed blow…and five arcs of flame, like the outstretched claws of a demonic hand, blazed through the mass of hell-spawned flesh, disintegrating it into so much ash. Time paused; he stopped, staring in disbelief between his blade and the suddenly emptied landscape. Kagome broke the silence with a cheer, and time jerked forward again.

"All right, Inuyasha! You did it! That's the move your asshole brother used the last time!"

Miroku shook his head in amazement. "Kagome-sama is right, Inuyasha…a very impressive display!"

The hanyou re-focussed on the job at hand, and stalked towards the youth, who had not moved until that point. "Inuyasha! Don't harm my brother!" came Sango's anguished cry.

"I'm not gonna kill him…just gonna smack him around a bit until he smartens up…" Then Kohaku moved, but it wasn't to throw his scythe; rather, he snapped the blade into his hand and slammed it over his shoulder, digging it viciously into his own back. Sango screamed.

"He'll die the instant that shard is removed…stop him!" Inuyasha, as the closest, charged towards Kohaku; the sudden passage of the whirling Hiraikotsu brought him up short, the boomerang knocking the upraised Tetsusaiga out of his hand and whipping the blade away to thunk into the earth near Kagome. Kohaku spun and leapt onto the back of an eel-like demon that had apparently survived Inuyasha's strike. Sango glanced at the hanyou, then raced to seize the Tetsusaiga, calling Kirara to her from the doorway of the hut. The fire-cat roared, transformed, and the two soared after the rapidly disappearing teenager and his nightmarish mount.

Kagome ran into the hut to retrieve Arashi. She was about to swing into the saddle when Inuyasha grabbed her instead and boosted her onto his back. "Looks like he took the bait…you're coming with me, wench…I don't want you too far away when we face that bastard…come on, Miroku! Arashi isn't gonna bite ya…get the lead out!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The first streaks of dawn were painting the sky when the three came to a barrier that pulsed just as unpleasantly as the one the day before. The walls of a substantial castle complex were visible high above, barely discernable through the shifting veil of dark power. Kagome hopped off Inuyasha's back, and was preparing to slice through it using her spiritual power, when the barrier thinned and shredded, dissolving into the morning frost. "Looks like we're expected…oh, shit! Here's the welcoming committee…"

Miroku glanced at the hovering hell wasps with a jaundiced expression. "Kagome-sama…how much of that medicine do you have on hand?"

"About one sting's worth, houshi-doushi…don't open the Vortex. It's not worth it right now. Sango has her Hiraikotsu, I've got…well, my mixed bag of tricks, and Inuyasha will have Tetsusaiga back soon. Stick to the plan…you grab Kohaku and get the hell out on Arashi."

"Are we finished jawing? Let's get the hell into it!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome back into place, and they flew upwards towards the castle walls. Waiting a moment for Miroku to charge into view, the hanyou smashed a gap in the gate, and all three dove through.

The first thing they saw was Sango's bloodied body at the feet of her brother; Kohaku stood over her, the sickle slightly raised as he looked towards another figure for guidance. Kirara, reduced to her kitten form, twitched and cried out a few feet away. Kagome shouted, pointing; Inuyasha flattened his ears against the sound and winced. Halfway across the courtyard, the hated white baboon pelt was down around the wearer's waist, and they were able to see Naraku's face for the first time.

He was eerily handsome, finely chiselled features reminding Kagome of Sesshomaru, but he was as dark as the taiyoukai was light. Long snaking black curls spilled everywhere, and he was apparelled like a lord. In his hand he held the Tetsusaiga, glinting in the pale morning sunlight. Inuyasha's growls hit a crescendo seeing his blade in the creature's possession.

"Ah, Sango…the rest of your friends have arrived…now the entertainment begins…"

"That's what you think, creep…let's go!"

The three all moved at once; Miroku charged towards Kohaku…he was surprised to see the youth race away from him and dive into the building behind. He was about to jump over Sango, when he looked down at the slayer's face, besmirched with blood and tears. Making a split-second decision, he stopped and stood over the girl, readying his Vortex for action. Kagome was one step behind him, and had to veer away so she didn't run into him. "What gives, houshi? …Go get Kohaku! I'll look after Sango…stick with the plan!"

Reluctantly, Miroku resecured the prayer beads, and took two steps away, only to have his route cut off by eel-like creatures swirling in around them. Kagome yelled a warning, and threw up a barrier around the three of them. "Inuyasha! We've got to end this before Sango loses more blood!"

Naraku narrowed his red-irised eyes. His hair spun outwards, creating a whirling barrier that joined with, then absorbed the demonic creatures and slowly closed in on the group. "You can do nothing against my demon hair…it is composed of poison vapours and miasma…the more you slash it, the more poisonous the atmosphere becomes…your pathetic little barrier cannot stand against me, shadow-maiden."

"We'll see about that, asshole…Tetsusaiga! _Come_!" To Naraku's considerable consternation, the hanyou held out the empty scabbard of his katana towards him, and repeated his command. The enchanted blade in his hand twisted, thrummed, and then sizzled as it tore itself out of his grip and soared towards its rightful owner. Inuyasha caught it by the hilt and spun it around to face off against Naraku, the blade instantly becoming full-sized.

Naraku abruptly disappeared behind the barrier of his hair. The hanyou charged towards the creature's last position, slashing with the Tetsusaiga, but was then driven back by the poisonous vapours burning his skin and throat. He turned and raced back to the others, noting Kagome's strained face as she struggled to keep the barrier in place and ready an arrow for release at the same time. She opened it for him; he put his back against hers, Tetsusaiga rumbling in his hands. "You're doing okay, Kagome…let's finish this…"

Naraku's mocking voice floated overhead. "How sweet…your compassion for one another has ensured that you will die together…"

"Not yet, you creep…where the hell _is_ he…" Kagome notched an arrow, flaming it, as she pivoted, searching for the tell-tale aura of many Jewel shards. She sensed one, but dismissed it as probably belonging to Kohaku. Miroku ducked as she swung towards him; she was so intent on finding her target that he didn't want to inadvertently end up in her way.

"_There_!" Aiming and letting loose a missile, the arrow flared as it struck her barrier and then continued to smash through the wall of one of the buildings in a brilliant shower of pink sparks. Naraku was revealed…a very stunned Naraku, with an arm and part of his torso shot away.

"Whaa…? How? How could you do this…? You don't have the power…"

Kagome grimly flamed and notched a second arrow, pulling the bowstring taut to her cheek. "Don't mistake me for Kikyo, Naraku…I _have_ the power, and I _don't_ stand alone…_go to hell, you bastard_!" The second arrow, trailing fire, struck him square in the chest…and Naraku simply disappeared. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, steadying her as she kept the integrity of their protective wall, while Miroku dropped to protect Sango as a wave of miasma roared over their fragile barrier. After what seemed like hours, the poisonous vapours dissipated, and then the castle began to disintegrate around them.

In the confusion, they lost track of both Naraku and Kohaku. Kagome cautiously dropped the barrier. The castle was revealed to be old, broken, and obviously not inhabited for a very long time. "Damn! Another illusion…the bastard is good…" Miroku was ruefully inspecting the hand bearing his Vortex. Inuyasha reached over and sniffed at the gauntlet. "Well? Is it gone?"

"No, I am afraid not…despite our efforts, Naraku was not destroyed…seriously injured I am sure, but unfortunately, not destroyed." He bent to gently lift Sango into his arms; Kagome gave him a look, and he rolled his eyes. "I can assure you that I will maintain a proper dignified manner towards Sango-sama…I would truly miss her spirited retaliation if I took advantage of her now."

Kagome scooped up Kirara, who mewed faintly before snuggling into her chest, obviously miserable. "I wonder what Naraku did to her…"

"She bit him, but his entire body was just a collection of miasma and poison…she took a whole mouthful…" Sango's voice was very weak. "Too bad the plan didn't work…" Inuyasha shot a look at the monk, but Kagome forestalled him.

"It is true that we lost Kohaku; Miroku couldn't just leave you there…but Naraku is severely injured, and won't be able to plague us for a while. That has to be a good thing…and we're all alive, so I think we can say that we won this encounter."

Kagome stepped over to stroke Sango's bangs away from her face. "We're all in this together, Sango, and we'll add 'rescue Kohaku' onto the list of reasons to hunt that bastard down…. Hey, I think we have a bonus…" The girl broke away, heading for a small pile of debris, and fished through it. She came back with two small shards glinting in her palm. "Look at this…Naraku lost more than just his body."

Inuyasha awkwardly patted Sango's hand. "We'll get your kid brother back…let's get you patched up. This was only a warm-up, but I think we gave Naraku something to think about before he wants to play with us again."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	25. Sword Dance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…All characters and most situations created and owned by Takahashi-sama!

**A/N:sound of scenery being moved: **Gonna shift a few episodes around here a bit…Don't mind me…OUCH!

In response to a couple of queries…I stick with the anime for most of my inspiration, but if something doesn't make sense (to me, anyways), I'll reference the appropriate manga for more background…like the comparison between Midoriko's demon and Onigumo/Naraku for the last chapter.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Sword Dance**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

"Are you finding the event to your liking, Higurashi?"

Startled, Kagome nearly dropped the delicate porcelain cup she was gingerly holding, and looked up to meet Lord Sessaki's daunting gaze. He was gently amused, cocking his elegant head slightly as he awaited her response, his long dark topknot sliding over his shoulder like a silken baldric. She covered her confusion with a low bow.

"Um, yes, sir…the foliage is certainly beautiful…"

"Walk with me, Higurashi." He took her elbow and manoeuvred her around two gossiping courtiers effectively blocking the pathway with their broad beamed width; there was much fan-waving and tittering going on. Kagome had been lurking in a secluded planting area, while she tried to find some measure of peace in her heart. She just had so much on her plate…Then Lord Sessaki had happened across her and seemed to be insistent on showing her a particular vantage point, which just happened to be a fair distance from the nearest eavesdropper.

He slackened his pace, and they strolled alongside the verge of a pond; he pointed out the contrasting shades of fiery red being displayed in a copse framing a reflecting pool. She sighed, drinking in the sight, and then abruptly stilled when his long-fingered hand clasped her arm firmly. "Higurashi…is this mission becoming too much for you?"

_Gulp_.

_Shit._

_:beep: Retreat :beep: Repeat, retreat!_

"Uh, um, er…m-m-mission? …which m-mission would that be…sir?"

_How does he know?_

The pressure from his fingers tightened, as if he sensed her instinctive flight response; he moved to position himself right in front of her. Kagome could only look helplessly up at him, like a rabbit caught in the crosshairs; her knees started to shake. Sessaki's expression was not unkind, as he gazed down on the girl's white face, his dark golden-brown eyes searching her anguished grey ones.

_How could he know?_

"You walk as if the weight of the world has descended on your shoulders, Higurashi…your sparkle has dimmed."

_Can I trust him?_

She groped for something to say, anything to fend him off. "T-Things have become complicated lately, sir…I'm still trying to come to grips with all the ramifications and potential outcomes…"

_He signed the authorizations…_

"It is a sure sign of nerves when you fall back on empty platitudes…I would like a verbal report, Higurashi, since your mission is using up valuable resources."

_How much does he know?_

She bit her lip and dropped her eyes, finding the dark damask of his formal kimono rather fascinating; his grip on her arm didn't lessen, and she knew he wouldn't let her go until she replied. Technically, he was her commanding officer, after all… Sorting the relevant facts into piles, wondering what to leave out and what to include, she organized her thoughts, then took a deep breath, straightened herself, and lifted her chin to make her statement.

_Go with the truth_…

"T-The mission…has not gone as I expected, sir. The material I am trying to recover was scattered over a wide area; much of it has been captured by hostiles and requires considerable force to retrieve. A central opposition figure has come to the fore, utilizing treachery and covert operatives to keep us guessing as to what he will try next. He rarely takes direct part in an operation; he prefers to use duplicate, co-opted or expendable units to do his fighting for him. He was severely wounded in our last confrontation, and a search is now currently under way, but likely to be compromised by the coming bad weather." She held her breath.

After a very long silence, during which she swore she could feel years shredding away from her life expectancy, Lord Sessaki finally nodded. "Excellent summary, Higurashi…but you have not answered my question…is this mission becoming too much for _you_?"

_He knows._

She slumped a little. His other hand landed on her shoulder; his thumb started gently rubbing her collarbone through the layers of silk. Thoroughly startled by the intimate contact, she met his eyes again, and saw both understanding and concern in their depths. "I'm involved too deep to pull out now, sir, but I have some excellent people working with me…and I'm confident that I can see the mission through to its conclusion…sir."

_Should I ask_…?

She was completely flummoxed by what he did next. His hands slid to grip her biceps; her eyes riveted on his jaw line as his head inclined and moved towards the vicinity of her left ear. She tensed up, breath stalling; her hair was standing up on the back of her neck…_what was that sensation? It almost felt…youkai? Not possible…not here…_ Kagome dragged her attention back, aware of how close he was, struggling to classify this familiar prickling…and then his whisper penetrated the internal static.

"This is your _destiny_, Higurashi…you were _born_ for this mission. _You will not fail_." Sessaki pulled away; he was still so close to her that she could practically hear his heart thumping in his chest, over the pounding of her own. Kagome swallowed, very hard; moistening her lips, she looked him straight in the eye.

"Was that an order, sir?"

"Do not give in to despair, Higurashi. _That_ is an order."

_He understands._

His eyes sharpened, as if he could read her mind; he used his grip on her upper arms to turn her to face a rather dark-visaged Yashita. His eyes flickered from Kagome to Sessaki and back again, a scowl starting to creep across his handsome face. Sessaki placed a hand in the centre of her back, propelling her forwards, and pretty much thrust her into Yashita's arms. "Higurashi gave me a verbal report, Yashita…I must find Lord Kogashu…would you see that our young lady is entertained for the rest of the afternoon? I believe that she would greatly benefit from some _good_ company." With that, he flowed away over the manicured lawn. Kagome watched him thoughtfully, biting her lip, brain whirling as her heart rate slowed.

Who is he?

_Doesn't matter…he's on your side, after all._

Allies are good…

_Uh, don't look now, but someone else is 'allying' himself with you…pay attention, girl!_

The pressure of Yashita's arm around her waist brought her back with a jolt. His dark eyes were gentle as he raised her hand to his lips; she smiled a bit wanly. He stopped and took her chin lightly in his fingers, inspecting her face closely. "Are you feeling all right?"

"He's very…intimidating… when he's that close…does he have that effect on you?"

Yashita flashed his teeth. "I've had a while to get used to him."

"I don't think I ever could…" Kagome shivered.

"You look a little washed out…how are things going?"

Casually asked, but the question put her instantly on her guard. She stiffened a little in his grip, but kept her voice neutral and smiled more brightly at him.

"I've been better, Yash…I guess I'm more tired than I realized…"

His expression was tender as he curled his fingers around her hand. "Come and spend some time with me, then. I hope that Inuyasha Nishiyori hasn't been adding to your stress level…any more knock-down drag-outs with his brother? Here…let me get you something else to drink…that sake'll knock you halfway into next week…if we're lucky, Shimano hasn't found the buffet yet…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

Kagome heaved herself and her fully loaded saddlebags over the lip of the well, slipping a bit on the frost-rimed wood. She adjusted her fur-lined cloak over her shoulders, shifting her burden to the other side, and started the walk to the village. Her exhaled breath formed white vapour in the chill air; her boots crunched in the morning stillness. She picked up a familiar youkai heading her way, and was braced for impact when the kitsune launched himself at her with his usual exuberance.

"Morning, Kagome…hurry up, because Kaede's made rice porridge…do you have any of those dried grapes to put in it?…I really like those…did your mom send me anything?"

"Morning to you too, Ship-dip…I've had breakfast with my family…yes, I have some raisins, and yes, I have some sweets for you."

"Yay! You really are my favourite human, Kagome…and your mother, too." He shifted his grip and swung himself from her arms to her shoulder, balancing the load somewhat.

"Where's Inuyasha? I thought he'd be here to help lug this stuff…"

"Dunno…he was pretty grouchy because you had to leave to go to see the Emperor. As soon as he smells you, he'll show up." The kit leaned in so that he could whisper in her ear. "You know something? I think that the houshi likes Sango."

"He likes anything that's female…"

"Well, then Arashi and Kirara would be in trouble…no, this is serious…he's been _behaving_ himself."

"He has to, Shippo…the girls in this village are off-limits to him…"

The kit sighed heavily and shook his head. "I mean he's being really, _really_ nice to Sango."

Kagome stopped and turned her head to bring herself eye-to-eye with the kit. "What exactly do you mean, Shippo?"

"He's keeping his hands to himself and hasn't asked her to bear his child."

Pursing her lips while she thought about it, Kagome continued walking, keeping half an eye on the footing. "Hmmm, that does sound serious, actually…how is Sango taking it?"

"It's making her nervous."

"So he'll get whacked with the Hiraikotsu anyways…race you to the hut, kitsune-breath!" She tipped the kit off her shoulder, chuckling at his yelp of outrage, then lost her momentum, laughing, when a large, green, pickle-shaped projectile streaked past her and through the mat-covered door. When she pushed the mat aside, Miroku and Sango were still looking pretty stunned, with small flecks of something speckling their robes and Kaede was thoroughly admonishing Shippo for his grand entrance that apparently ended spectacularly, because the dejected kit was covered in porridge, his red bangs plastered against his forehead, and great white drips slowly sliding down his cheeks. A ladle was lying at an odd angle and great distance from Kaede's hand, so Kagome guessed the kit had taken it in the face. She dropped the saddle bags inside the door, and held out her hand.

"Good morning, everyone…come on, Ship-dip…I'll clean you up." He looked extremely forlorn. "Apologize to Kaede-sama, and I'm sure she'll keep some porridge for you…Shippo can have my portion; I already ate."

Shippo shifted onto his knees, and bowed very formally to the old miko. "I'm sorry, Kaede-sama…" She reached over and patted his little hand.

"Go with Kagome-sama to the river, ye wee nuisance; I'll heat some water to warm ye up."

Kagome rummaged for a couple of towels, and shooed Shippo out the door. "We'll be back…I'll need very hot tea…"

Outside, they headed right back the way they'd come, until they reached the river. Shippo didn't look at all impressed, but he steeled himself and jumped into the shallows, sloshing himself around until he was food-free and his teeth were chattering impressively. Kagome wrapped him up in the towel, and started back to the hut. He caught her fingers in his hand.

"K-K-Kagome…I-I-I th-think I-I-Inuyasha's i-in th-the r-r-iver."

"What? I didn't sense anything…did you scent him, or something?" The kit, shivering so badly that his teeth sounded like a flywheel, pointed at some footprints etched into the frozen bank, clearly heading into the water. Kagome looked down the bank thoughtfully, then turned and jogged back to the hut. She dropped Shippo inside the door. "I'm going looking for Inuyasha…Shippo thinks he might be in the river."

Miroku snorted. "He most likely is, Kagome-sama…he should have settled down by now." Kagome eyed him…even by the monk's standards, that was a cryptic comment. Miroku offered no further explanation, merely smiled serenely at her with amusement dancing in his dark violet eyes.

"Okay…whatever…I'll be back in a bit." She double-timed it to the riverbank, and began following its path downstream, looking for a flash of red or silver. Just beyond where the village set its nets, the trail ended and she had to clear a path through the undergrowth. It was too darn cold to wade the river itself, so she forged ahead, hacking with her sword where necessary, swearing when her cloak was caught on branches.

She came free of the grasping vegetation at the top of the waterfall. The rocks were even slicker than usual because the fine spray thrown up coated everything with a thin coat of ice. Cautiously, very conscious of the treacherous footing, Kagome edged to a point where she could look over and see the pool at the base of the falls.

Her heart froze, then skipped a beat. From her vantage point, she could see a blob of red on the bank down below…but apparently no hanyou to go with it. Had he drowned? No…her heart was still beating; hammering, actually, in her chest, as she began climbing down beside the roaring water, looking for handholds in the slippery rocks, praying silently that she wouldn't fall, and then there would be two missing persons for the villagers to find. _Why couldn't she feel his youkai? It ought to be obvious_…

After what felt like hours, Kagome scrambled over the last few obstacles, and ran to the rumpled pile. Sure enough, it was Inuyasha's hakama, haori and juban. She plunged her fingers into the damp material…it was very cool to the touch, so he certainly hadn't just taken it off. Where the hell was he? It was too cold to be running naked through the woods…wasn't it? Maybe she'd just stumbled on some weird hobby he indulged in the privacy of the forest. However, the Tetsusaiga was also there, hidden under the clothing. _No way he'd leave that behind_. Furrowing her brow with worry, chewing her lip, she scanned the pool, its verges on the far side, the surrounding trees…and then her eye fell on something more silver than the waterfall itself. A furious blush raced over her cheeks as she realized what she was looking at.

One very naked hanyou taking a shower.

A very, _very_ cold shower.

From the looks of it, a shower that wasn't having much effect.

_Oh, shit_.

Kagome couldn't move, even though part of her brain was screaming at her to turn around, to disappear under the nearest rock, to look anywhere but _there_. The other part of her brain was making pointed comments about how simply amazing his ass looked, how great his legs were, how his hair gleamed when wet, and, not incidentally, how his personal weapon didn't seem to be affected by extremely cold temperatures.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha swivelled under the torrent, the water pounding down on his head, his shoulders, the roar filling his ears. He knew that it was dangerous to leave himself so open to attack, but this was the best he could do to cool off his raging instincts. He'd crossed through the well very early this morning, intending to have a fairly innocent cuddle with his girl before they tackled another day. Kagome's window was unlocked, as usual, so he slid through, as usual. He hadn't been prepared for what met his eyes, as she clearly hadn't been expecting early-morning company.

Kagome was asleep, of course, long dark eyelashes fanning across her cheeks, her hair in disarray across the bedding. Sprawled across the mattress on her stomach, she was also completely, delightfully, deliciously _naked_. Her sleep had obviously been restless; the blanket was mostly on the floor, leaving her pert backside on display, as well as a generous amount of very inviting-looking skin, especially the soft, dark, tender area just barely visible between her parted thighs… Inuyasha couldn't move, couldn't breathe…and then the basic hard-wiring in his brain flooded his groin with heat…and he had to get the hell out of there, or Kagome would wake up in a manner she wouldn't forget...

He ducked back through the well, and unfortunately happened to run into Miroku, sitting placidly under a tree on the edge of the meadow at that early time of day. Inuyasha was in no mood for pleasantries.

"What the hell are you doing out here, houshi?"

"Same as you, Inuyasha." For the briefest moment, Inuyasha mistook that for some insinuation regarding Kagome, but shut down his response in time to prevent doing something he'd regret later.

"Too close a proximity to Sango, huh?" The monk nodded, his eyes misting over, and a crooked little smile creeping across his face.

"She is like a flame to my tinder…absolutely lovely in every aspect…"

"Sounds like you've got it pretty hard for her."

Miroku's eyes snapped back to sharpness, and he glanced significantly at the hanyou's crotch. "Not as bad as you for Kagome-sama, apparently…I suggest the river, before you damage yourself."

Smarting, turning as red as his haori, he retreated to do just that. The waterfall seemed like as good a place as any, and it was far enough away that he'd have some privacy…

He was unnerved by the powerful impulse surging in his veins to make her his…it was far stronger than the time he'd confronted her in the bathroom. He'd been in a peculiar frame of mine that night, feeling a bit reckless, a little dangerous… now he knew what had given him the nerve to not only waltz in on her like that, but also pin her amazing, lithe, naked body beneath him… He felt his groin tighten again, and groaning, tilted his face away from the waterfall to take another breath, and caught a familiar scent…floral, dewy…and _aroused_.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

She was still there, trapped in the moment, her blood thundering in her ears, when he turned that sleek, silver, shining head and looked directly at her. Kagome could feel the feral heat in those amber eyes jolt her low in her belly as surely as they pinned her in place. Movement was impossible when he stepped out of the curtain of water, and just stood there, silver and white and golden-eyed, muscular, powerful, _proud_, and Kagome felt her knees threaten to give way.

Why does he have to be so damn _perfect_?

_Perfectly hot, I'd say…and it's all for you, sweetheart_.

At that exact moment, when her brain was in lock-down and clear of other distractions, Kagome could tell the difference between the voices in her head. One was more feminine, more analytical, more cautious…Midoriko. _This_ one, on the other hand, was very masculine, a bit brash and definitely encouraged action… Fenikkusuken. This tangential train of thought broke the stasis holding her fast, and her legs obeyed her as she turned and strode steadily away, into the forest, towards the path that she knew must be there, that would take her back the long way to the village.

I can't do this…I can't want him so much…there's too much at stake now…

_Doesn't the girl doing the dirty work deserve some perks_?

My desires are irrelevant. The mission is my priority.

_Nice big words…don't mean shit, do they?_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

When she turned and disappeared into the heavy shadows of the forest, all of the hanyou's hunting instincts came roaring to the surface. He swam swiftly across the pool, barely aware of the cold. He stopped long enough to put on his hakama, tie the rest of his clothing around his waist, and grip Tetsusaiga, before setting off in silent, rapid pursuit.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome stopped her flight, and leaned heavily against the closest tree, closing her eyes. The image of a glistening, rampantly _male_ Inuyasha wouldn't leave her, and she wondered what it would be like, if she could ignore the insistent, worried questions haunting her brain, and just let the smirking, teasing, smouldering hanyou have his way with her.

_It'd be pretty damn amazing, I'd say_…

It would change everything.

_And nothing. It's normal to fall in love, sweets_…

Is this love? Or just lust?

_Stow the analysis…you want him…_

Can't; sorry.

_When will you stop running_?

Shut up.

Trying to clear her head, and ignore the blood that was roaring around the lower part of her torso, Kagome kept on, tripping a bit and stumbling over roots, until she found the path, and quickly settled into a full route-march rhythm. She was, however, so intent on trying to forget herself in the familiar motions of left-right, left-right, that she missed the early-warning of Inuyasha's youkai bearing down on her, and when she did become aware that she had company, her response was instantaneous, instinctive full-on _attack_ mode.

She had him pinned up against a tree, her blade at his throat, when she finally came to her senses. He was staring at her, amber eyes wide, as he took in her glazed silver eyes and harsh, panting breathing…then his brain caught up with her _speed_. Kagome shook herself, blinked hard, and stepped back, lowering her katana and turning away. She ground a fist against her forehead, before looking back at him, her whole frame pulsing in time to her heartbeat, ribbons of energy winding around her. Her voice was low, rough-edged …and _frightened_.

"Don't _scare_ me like that, Inuyasha…I could have _really_ hurt you." She shoved the sword into its scabbard, bringing up her hands to scrub her blurry eyes. _Why won't my vision clear?_ The hanyou was in front of her, gripping her wrists, and she realized he was bare-chested. Blinking again, swaying with her laboured breathing, she just stared at the expanse of lean muscled flesh, admiring the flat planes and rippled abdominals on display, then slowly looked up at him, puzzled. "Where are…" He caught her as her eyes rolled back and she collapsed in a dead faint.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

She surfaced in a quiet, warm place, her mind clear and her vision happily back to normal. Her eyes identified the familiar rafters of Kaede's hut. A fire was crackling off to her right, and she was bundled in her cloak. Her leather tunic was missing; she assumed it was acting as a pillow, because a tell-tale line of bumps from the clips trailed across the back of her neck, even through the thick hide. Her cuirass was also gone, the waistband of her trousers had been loosened, and her boots removed. Kagome sighed softly, and closed her eyes again.

_Inuyasha._ When she opened her eyes, he was there, silver hair sliding over his shoulder as he stroked her cheek with a tender claw, a soft expression in his eyes that she knew was meant only for her. "Good, you're awake. Now the old hag and Shippo can quit harassing me about the condition you were in when I brought you home."

"What was… my condition?"

"Out cold and drooling."

"Like they haven't seen _that_ before, every time I sleep... "

"I think the fact that I wasn't completely dressed also got them going."

"Ohhhh." Kagome nuzzled into his hand, closing her eyes again, recalling the view of his pectorals she'd recently had. "Do you know what happened to me back there?"

"Keh! Not really, just that you went from apparently thinking about having me for breakfast to handing me my ass on a platter in the blink of an eye."

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha…I don't know what happened, either. I saw you in the waterfall," she blushed furiously, trying to hide her scarlet cheeks against his hand. "And then I had you up against a tree, but not in a way that would be much fun for either of us. Well, not unless I happen to be a sadistic, kinky-minded bitch…and I'm not."

"Your eyes went silver, if that's any help."

"Hunh?"

He patiently explained it, as if he was talking to someone completely addled, which maybe she was. "When Midoriko was putting you through your paces, your eyes were silver, not grey. This morning, same thing…funny eyes plus some amazing speed, girl. You had your sword at my throat before I even blinked…didn't even see you move."

Great. More unpleasant shit. Maybe she _was _finally cracking up. Kagome was quiet for a long time while her brain hopped around, nibbling on bits of information. She registered a silky sensation sliding across her cheek, then lips pressing lightly against hers. Opening her eyes, he was right above her, a silver curtain shutting out the world. Quirking a smile at him, she noted that his eyes were golden embers, and hungry-looking, sending a small thrill of nervousness through her.

Inuyasha kissed her again, this time a little more intently. "Did you see anything you liked this morning, _koishii_?" His voice rumbled through her chest, and she was instantly aware of parts of her anatomy responding.

"Yes…quite a few things, actually…" Kagome sighed, turning her head away from his lips; he wasn't put out, rather started lightly kissing his way to her ear and from there down her neck to her collarbone.

Gagging sounds caused both to swivel their heads. Shippo was standing just inside the door, rolling his eyes and making retching sounds. He grinned evilly. "Get off her, dog-breath…you can mark territory later. The rest of us want to come in and sit where it's warm, but minus any entertainment." Inuyasha tensed, but she gripped him warningly, so he settled for lifting her into his lap while glaring over her head at Shippo.

"Show's over, runt…tell them they won't have to gouge out their eyes…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_Two days later_…**

"I spy with my little eye, something that is …blue."

"What, did the runt pull one of his lame-ass transformations again?"

"Lame-ass? You're the one who's lame-ass! You're just jealous that you can't do it…"

"At least _I_ have something that transforms into something impressive…"

"Gee, Kagome…is it?"

"_Fuck_, you moron, I meant the Tetsusaiga!"

"What did _you_ think I was referring to?" The kit was all innocence, which changed to a delighted snigger as he tore off, the furious hanyou hot on his heels.

Kagome reined Arashi in, to allow Sango and Kirara to catch up. "Well, at least they're entertained…" she commented to the slayer wryly, listening to the yells and swearing as the chase took to the trees.

Sango looked over her shoulder to make sure that the monk was out of hearing range, then touched Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome…are you and Inuyasha…mated?" She was taken by surprise at the blunt question, but answered readily.

"No…but not for lack of inclination."

"Be careful, Kagome. Dog demons are very possessive by nature…if you don't want to be with him…"

"But I do, Sango…it's kind of complicated, but I'll give you a brief summary…" Taking a deep breath, she told the slayer about Kikyo, the threat she posed to Inuyasha, and how the bit of her soul still inside Kagome gave her access to any private moments. When she finished, Sango looked stunned.

"Nothing for you is ever simple, is it, Kagome?"

"Nope. It's my destiny, apparently, to provide the gods with free entertainment…"

There was a shout of warning, a blast of youkai energy, and she dug her heels into Arashi, the mare surging ahead. Kirara veered off to the right, Sango bringing the Hiraikotsu into position. Yanking on the reins, Kagome wheeled the horse around, readying an arrow. Arashi snorted, and began to dance nervously sideways. Kagome was too startled at what she saw to react to the mare.

A fat, stolid, three-eyed bull with very spindly legs gazed about the clearing with a vaguely interested look on its face. On its back was an extremely scruffy-looking, elderly youkai with comical bugged eyes…eyes that were a good deal sharper than at first glance. He was glaring accusingly straight at Kagome, and opened his snaggly-toothed mouth to say something, when a silver and red blur dropped between the bull rider and the girl.

"What the hell do you want, old man?"

"The Tetsusaiga, whelp…draw your weapon."

"What the...?"

"Defend yourself, Inuyasha...I will not warn you again." A long-handled mallet was swung at the hanyou, and the Tetsusaiga roared to life. There was a tremendous clang, and a very surprised Inuyasha and his blade skidded backward.

"Why you nasty old turd…I'm not going to hold back this time!" A powerful downward swing was interrupted by…a piece of leather. Inuyasha's jaw dropped, when he realized that his blade was being vigorously stropped and examined by the old youkai, who muttered imprecations all the while.

_Was that…brimstone? The old geezer smells pretty ripe, but there's something else…_

"What the hell have you been doin' with my masterpiece, hanyou? Chopping trees? Look at the damage you've done to my beauty...oh, gods, that such a blade was ever put into your hands…" Kagome forced Arashi closer to the unbelievable tableau, while keeping an eye on the bull. A very familiar voice jarred her, and actually made Inuyasha jump.

"Totosai! Didn't I tell you that Inuyasha-sama had mastered the Tetsusaiga?"

"Mastered! Humph! He might as well be swinging an axe…I shall have to reclaim it, Myoga, and break the blade…what a waste." He was cut off and knocked flat by a fist to the jaw. Inuyasha stood over him, wearing a very frightening expression.

"Touch this blade and die, old man…Tetsusaiga is mine, and I'll never…"

The youkai sat up, rubbing his head. "I am Totosai, the swordsmith who forged that blade from your father's fang, whelp…and I have a challenge for you…but first…Girl! Come here!" Kagome's mouth opened and shut, as she realized he was glaring at her. Fuming, the old youkai sprang up with an agility belying his apparent age and began to stomp forward…until he was stopped roughly by a clawed hand and a growl.

"That's _mine_ you're yelling at…I won't warn you again…"

Totosai observed him calmly. "Same tastes as your old man, eh? Figures… where do you dogs find these pretty humans? This one's right up there with your mother, whelp, and she was the most beautiful one I'd ever seen." He turned back to Kagome, who had dismounted and edged closer. "Let me see your sword, young lady."

"It's all right, Kagome-sama…Totosai means no harm."

Giving the diminutive flea a hard look, she obeyed, drawing Fenikkusuken and cautiously holding it towards the old youkai, honed edge down. She yipped in surprise when he casually grabbed it by the blade and pulled it right up to his face. He inspected every inch, sniffing the metal, and at one point, even licking it. Inuyasha took the opportunity to work his way around behind Kagome, dropping his hand onto her shoulder and angling Tetsusaiga in front of her, so the blade was between her and Totosai.

The smith finished his minute inspection of the weapon, paying particular attention to the area just below the hilt. Sighing in frustration, he balanced the sword on his fingertip, ignoring the bead of blood that came up, and scratching his head with his blackened claws. Kagome stifled the urge to itch her own scalp. "I know every single blade that I've ever forged…and I could swear this is one of mine, but there's no maker's mark…where did you get this, young lady?"

"Uh…it was a gift…"

His bulbous eyes turned rather beady. "Who in their right mind gives a demonic weapon to a human girl? Yet, it has accepted you as mistress…what is its name?"

"Fenikkusuken."

He chewed his rather scabby-looking lips. "Phoenix Blade, eh? Hmmm…Fenikkusu-saiga doesn't sound right…uh-huh… well, my beauty, let's have a look at your inner fire…" Twirling the blade casually, he suddenly snapped his wrist. "Phoenix Fang…Ignite!" Kagome cringed backwards, shielded by Inuyasha's upraised arm, as a narrow blast of shimmering flame blazed across the clearing and exploded a small tree. Totosai chuckled at her wide eyes and dropped jaw. "This is definitely the work of my forge, girl…only the one who makes it and the one chosen by it can draw on its power." He tossed it back to her; Kagome recovered fast enough to catch it without cutting herself.

"Totosai… sir…_how'd you do that_!"

"Your own weapon, and you don't know how to use it? Truly, you and the whelp are perfectly suited to each other…all I can tell you is that it was forged from not one, but two fangs…can't imagine how I pulled that off; testament to my superior ability, I'd say…and probably has a couple of tricks up its scabbard. Whelp, you and I have some business to conclude."

Inuyasha tore his eyes away from Kagome, who was gingerly inspecting her sword like it would turn into a venomous snake in her hands, and glared at the smith, who was placidly flicking bits of dirt off his grungy striped _gi_ with broken and chipped nails. "What is this challenge, old man?"

"A client that I turned down is angry, and has threatened to kill me. Defeat him, and you may keep your blade, Inuyasha."

"Keh! Is that all? Thought there was a catch…"

"Inuyasha! Incoming!" A shockwave of strong youkai knocked into Kagome, sending her backwards into Inuyasha. Even though she ought to be used to seeing some rather unusual sights by now, this grand entrance still took her breath away. A large, two-headed dragon-like _thing_ soared over the trees, and swooped downwards. A tall, silver-and-white creature slipped gracefully from its back, and floated towards them, youkai power fairly crackling through the air. Her heart sank. Damn…the 'client' was Sesshomaru…and he was _extremely_ pissed. _Wonderful_…

"Inuyasha, why are _you_ consorting with Totosai?" The words were hissed more than spoken in that icy voice.

"He's going to protect me from you, you overgrown puppy…"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He noted that Inuyasha stepped around his bitch, pushing her firmly behind him, but not before he noticed the leather armour the girl was wearing. His eyes flared red. _What…the human dares_…_how_… With an effort, he turned his attention back to the matter at hand. Plenty of time to tear Totosai and Inuyasha to shreds…he'd spare the girl long enough for an explanation… "Then you must surely desire the grave, old man. Will you defend him, Inuyasha?"

"If it gives me the chance to kick your skinny ass… with pleasure!"

Kagome briefly gripped Inuyasha's shoulder. "Be careful…he probably has something unpleasant up his sleeve…"

He reached up and pressed his fingers over hers. "It's only Sesshomaru, Kagome…nobody _important_." Swinging Tetsusaiga up to his other shoulder, he let go of her hand, and walked casually towards his brother. "So you wanted Totosai to forge you a new blade, eh? What's the matter with the one you've already got? Too pretty to be taken seriously… like you?"

Kagome found her elbow being gripped by Totosai. "Come along, young lady…no sense being in the way of these two idiots…"

"Hey! That's no way to talk about the guy whose defending you!"

"They're thick-skulled, stubborn and unappreciative of my efforts…their father would have thrashed the two of them, had he lived." Totosai pulled her and Arashi around behind his bull, then crooked his finger at Miroku, Sango and Shippo. "You, too…let's make it nice and cozy…"

Kagome threw the reins to Shippo, and put him up on Arashi's back. "Take her out of the clearing, Shippo…too much youkai makes her skittish. Stay back there until the coast is clear, all right?" She didn't give him time to protest, smacking the mare's rump to send her trotting briskly towards the trees, the kit bouncing up and down on her back. He threw a panicked look over his shoulder at her, before the undergrowth swallowed them.

Kirara mewed from Sango's lap, an intent expression on her little face. Sango scratched her ear. "Who is that demon? …houshi, don't you even _think_ about it…" Miroku sighed and moved his hand away.

"That, my dear Sango-sama, is Sesshomaru, the elder brother of our hanyou."

"He looks quite different…"

"He's a full demon…they're actually half-brothers. Inuyasha's mother was human…"

"One as lovely as you, Kagome-sama…just as Totosai said."

Kagome looked over, to see Myoga perched on Kirara's head. "Myoga-san…do we look that much safer?"

"Are you kidding me? Between you, Totosai and Inuyasha-sama…yes!"

The brothers had been facing off against each other; Kagome noted that Sesshomaru seemed to be trying to get between Inuyasha and the group. "Miroku…give me a hand here…not that kind, hentai!... help me set a barrier…I don't trust Sesshomaru…"

"Any particular reason, young lady?" Totosai asked innocently.

"Besides the fact he's a nasty piece of work?" Between her and the monk, a pinkish barrier swirled around the group, thickening and solidifying, buttressed by four sutras stuck on the massive bull's bulk. Sesshomaru snarled when he noticed it, then focussed on Inuyasha.

"It is an abomination that you carry that blade, brother…I will kill you purely to spite our father's will…and then the Tetsusaiga will accept me as its new master." He leapt, swung, and landed a punch that sent Inuyasha flying.

"Damn you, asshole…ya just won't give it up, will ya?" He dove at Sesshomaru, sweeping the blade in a double pass, one high and one low, but the demon gracefully dodged.

"Not even a scratch…pathetic."

Kagome became aware of the grumbling emanating from the smith. "Myoga, I thought you said that Inuyasha'd mastered the Tetsusaiga?"

"He did, Totosai…once…Kirara told me about it!"

Kagome broke in. "He did master it…took out at least one hundred demons in one swing."

Totosai's eyes were sharp. "Tell me something, young lady…was he defending you at the time?"

"All of us, actually…" The smith nodded slowly, his eyes not leaving Kagome, until she felt like squirming under his gaze.

Another curse, and a thump accompanied by the sound of a skidding body drew their attention back. Inuyasha was downed, again, and Totosai sighed heavily. Kagome jabbed him. "Every time they fight, Inuyasha is always the victor…" she began heatedly.

An icy voice chilled her. "Then his winning streak ends…now." As Inuyasha swung, it became apparent exactly what Sesshomaru had up his sleeve. The Tetsusaiga was stopped in its downward path, crackling and hissing, by a strange, scaly, nastily-clawed limb.

Sango gasped. "That's a dragon's leg…much tougher than any demon…"

Inuyasha smirked, applying more pressure to the Tetsusaiga. "Think you've found a way around the shielding spell, brother?"

"All I need is to hold you off long enough, cur." Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles, and struck with his claws, leaving long sizzling scratches across Inuyasha's face. Then he began a swift, slashing attack that the hanyou was barely able to parry as he was forced steadily backward. "I have no fear of one so unaware of the power of this blade…I cannot comprehend why the Tetsusaiga accepted you as master…"

"It has good taste, asshole!"

"Sesshomaru! Do _you_ know of the 'Wind Scar'?" They all turned to look at Totosai, who seemed rather agitated.

Sesshomaru snorted. "Of course. Any _full_ demon with the appropriate abilities can…" He cracked his knuckles again, and drove in around the blade to strike Inuyasha in the chest, sending the hanyou into a cursing heap.

Totosai shook his head. "It's all over for the whelp, then…"

"What do you mean, Totosai-sama? What is this 'Wind Scar'?" Miroku asked, forestalling Kagome giving the smith a severe tongue-lashing.

"It is the means to draw out the blade's full power…the strength to defeat one hundred demons in one blow…it's no use…he'll never master it in time to save himself…" He turned a speculative eye on Kagome. She didn't like the look he was giving her, and liked it even less when he said what was on his mind. "Unless, of course, he must defend something that he values…"

"Forget it, Totosai, I'm not going out there…can't you teach it to him?"

"It can't be taught…he has to sense it himself. If he cannot, then he was not meant to wield the Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha was angry, injured and puzzled. _How can my brother see it, but I can't? I know I did it once…what was it that triggered the 'Wind Scar'?_ Tetsusaiga thrummed in his hand, and he barely parried another strike by Sesshomaru. "Damn you!" he roared, and swept at the demon, who smirked, and dodged. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt his legs give way, and he went down on his knees. _What the hell…?_

"You have a full dose of my venom, little brother…the more you move, the more it circulates…"

"_You bastard_!" Kagome launched herself out of the barrier, shredding it, pulling her bow and an arrow out of the quiver, and lining up as Sesshomaru turned to face her. Before she could release, the Hiraikotsu whizzed past her at shoulder height, Sango angrily shouting something at the taiyoukai. There was a ringing _thwack_ as the boomerang collided with something very solid and metallic, and ricocheted, sheering violently straight up, then came slicing down, thudding into the ground behind the two girls.

Inuyasha stood, glaring furiously at them, the Tetsusaiga raised.

"Lower that arrow, wench. _Do not interfere_, any of you…Sesshomaru is _mine!_" He turned back to face his brother. Sango yanked the Hiraikotsu out of the ground and grabbed the back of Kagome's tunic, tugging her towards the group. She went unwillingly, her mind turning over with something she had to remember…something that was important…_the Tenseiga_…

Kagome shoved her weapons back into the quiver, and found her voice. "_Please_ don't kill him! We _need_ him!"

Sesshomaru snickered. "It appears your bitch doesn't think highly of your fighting abilities, little brother…"

"Keh! She wasn't asking for mercy _from _you, idiot…she was asking it _for_ you!"

"Presumptuous little…"

"You can insult me all you want, asshole, but leave her out of it. You're not fit to say her name…"

"Humph…you will regret turning down their offer of assistance…"

"I'll find the 'Wind Scar'…and use it to slice you into pieces…"

Sesshomaru laughed chillingly, and seized the Tetsusaiga with the dragon's claw. "Surrender…and I will kill you first, so that you don't have to watch your bitch die…"

"I will…not…lose!" Inuyasha twisted the blade, and drove it through the borrowed limb, cracking the bones and shredding the skin. As he pulled back, Sesshomaru sneered, and slashed his glowing claws across his face again, then followed it up with a crushing punch to the wound in Inuyasha's chest. Dimly, Inuyasha heard Kagome scream his name, as his brother faded from his sight.

"He's been blinded…Sesshomaru, _how dare you_!"

"Shut up, bitch…I will deal with you in a moment…Inuyasha…this is your _death_!"

Kagome was restrained from putting an arrow through Sesshomaru's back by Totosai. "Let me _go_, you idiot…Sesshomaru's going to _kill_ him…"

The smith didn't take his eyes from the scene in front of them. "He'll either kill him, or Inuyasha will find the 'Wind Scar'…save your energy for defending us if he doesn't…"

"What's happening to Sesshomaru-sama?" shouted Sango, pointing. They looked to see the taiyoukai's cheek stripes fraying, his face lengthening into a muzzle, his eyes burning scarlet red, his fangs elongating until his features were hardly recognizable.

Miroku prepared to unwind the prayer beads. "He's showing his true form, Sango-sama…Inuyasha! He's coming for you!"

Inuyasha held very still. The energy taken from his eyesight seemed to redirect to his ears and his nose, as he panted, straining with all his uncompromised senses to get a picture of what was going on. _His demonic energy…I can hear it swirling, building…the friction of the wind from his power colliding with the wind from the Tetsusaiga? …it smells different. Wait… there's a space…a slice of clear, fresh air…I can smell it…is that it? Is that the 'Wind Scar'? Yes!_

With a shout, he sprang to his feet, and charged directly towards the dark power source, aiming at the narrow gap of freshly-scented air…and swung a mighty blow.

Kagome was bodily hauled down by Totosai behind his bull; Miroku, Kirara and Sango were already squeezed up against the animal's bulk. "A barrier would be appreciated, young lady…do your stuff!" Miroku left her to it, as she coated them with pink energy. Drawing Fenikkusuken, she held it in both hands, bracing it against the bull's ample back, blade outward, and created a second layer of silver sparks. She was in the best position to see the five blazing arcs of light scream outward from the Tetsusaiga. Totosai slipped up beside her, sucking in his breath as Sesshomaru halted in his forward charge, twisted, and was engulfed in brilliant sparkling red flames. Miroku and Sango came up to watch, open-mouthed, as the taiyoukai spiralled up and away into the sky, until he looked no larger than a pinprick of silver.

"Well, well, well…the whelp had it in him after all."

Kagome dropped the barrier and vaulted over the bull, racing to Inuyasha's side, dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She pulled back a moment, cupping his cheek in her hand, and kissed his brows, noting how his eyes were still glazed-looking from the venom. His hand came up to clasp her wrist. "Is it over…?"

"Yes, and your winning streak remains intact…I'm so proud of you, Inuyasha. You unleashed Tetsusaiga's full power all on your own."

"Full power? Don't make me laugh." They all looked at Totosai, who was leaning against his bull, picking his teeth with a grungy nail. "If Inuyasha had used full power, Sesshomaru would be dead…and the Tetsusaiga destroyed."

"You mean he's not…?"

"Whaddya mean, I didn't use full power? I _meant_ to…"

"Not by a long shot. Sesshomaru is severely injured, of course, but _not_ dead. You might have missed the flash of light in all the excitement, but the Tenseiga acted to protect him. As for you, Inuyasha, you couldn't quite bring yourself to kill your own flesh and blood…an admirable trait."

"Keh! I didn't kill him because Kagome asked me not to…"

"Uh-huh."

Sango drew the smith's attention from the stare-down he was engaged in with the sightless hanyou. "Totosai-san, why didn't Sesshomaru-sama use his sword during the battle?"

"Because Tenseiga is a blade for healing, not for killing. It can raise one hundred souls from the dead with one swing…it is my finest creation, next to Tetsusaiga."

"No wonder Sesshomaru-sama desires a new blade…he needs to have a compassionate heart in order to use Tenseiga…something he is entirely lacking." Miroku commented, while admiring the way Sango tilted her head on the side when she was thinking.

Something pricked at Kagome's mind. "What did you mean, the Tetsusaiga would be destroyed?"

"If Inuyasha had swung with full intent to kill his brother I would have broken the blade…the Tetsusaiga can only be wielded by one with a soft heart, not one like Sesshomaru who is too cold-blooded. I suspect that is why your father distributed the blades the way he did. He was hoping that Sesshomaru would learn enough to open his soul…while the Tetsusaiga was to protect you and even the score when you faced attack."

Inuyasha's sight cleared; seeing his girl practically in his lap, he leaned up to kiss her cheek, and then her lips when she turned her head, surprised. Kagome hugged him tightly, then helped him stand up. "Well, old man, did I pass your challenge?"

Grudgingly, Totosai nodded. "Give me the blade, whelp…I'll sharpen it for you. You'll need it, when Sesshomaru recovers and comes looking for revenge."

Movement on the other side of the clearing caught their attention. Shippo and Arashi came into view, the kit fairly bouncing up and down on the saddle. "That was great, Inuyasha! He went up like a firework! Bet he won't be back to bother _us_!"

Kagome turned, and looked up into the sky, biting her lip.

What if he…he can't die_…_

_Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?_

We need him against Naraku…should I?

_He was going to kill you!_

Oh, boy…I really need my head examined.

_Look, can I stay here? I won't bother anyone, honest…_

You _both_ have to come and help me.

_I hate to admit it, but she's right_…

_Leave me out of this_!

Get along, you two. Don't make this any harder than it's going to be…


	26. No Man's Land

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…All characters are created and owned by Takahashi-sama!

**Bouquets: **Thanks, Nokomarie! A chapter without fluff is like a day without chocolate…

**A/N: **OOC alert for Sesshomaru here…hey, if you'd been 'wind scar'-red into the middle of the following week, you might be experiencing technical difficulties, too…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 26: No Man's Land**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

Kagome edged Arashi through the dying vegetation, all senses on high alert. It had been an eventful trip so far. There had been the run-in with a half-dozen ronin that she had won handily, and the nasty encounter with the fire-worm oni that had her cleaning her leather armour thoroughly from the acidic ichor. These may only be an opening act for what was to come…

Her purpose on the journey was ostensibly to keep her promise to return both the borrowed horse litter and the two horses to the village where Sesshomaru had punched a hole through Inuyasha's gut. There had been a few hard frosts, and the animals weren't really welcome at Kaede's village any longer. As it turned out, the widow's new husband was very appreciative of the return of the horses.

Since the arc of her return took her near to where she estimated the Wind Scar might have thrown Sesshomaru, she had packed extra medical supplies, just in case she came across him. Actually, the horse litter was just an excuse. The real purpose of the trip was to track down the demon lord.

She was looking for a homicidal taiyoukai with fratricidal tendencies to see if she could patch him up. She was going to have to revise her lifetime list of Suicidal Things I Have Done and put this particular item at the top.

The things I do for a destiny I'm not sure I want…

_You do need your head examined, you know._

Fenikkusuken won't let me alone.

_Still talking to the sword, huh_?

Have you tried ignoring him?…if we didn't need Sesshomaru to destroy Naraku…

_Inuyasha's gonna have a total hissy_…

If he can stick up for a bitchy dead miko, then I can stick up for a rabid taiyoukai…at least mine is alive…

Kagome had managed to go solo on this trip by taking the expedient of growling at everyone and telling a small fib. It was her promise, and her responsibility, and besides, she wouldn't mind some time _alone_. She was a big girl, with a handy sword, so could take care of herself, thank you very much. The rest of them could go hunting shards themselves...Inuyasha had _not_ been a happy puppy.

"Kagome, I don't feel right about you taking off by yourself…"

Kagome was busy tightening Arashi's girth and checking the security of the saddlebags. "I know, dog-boy. But, I figure since Naraku is skulking somewhere rebuilding himself, the coast is clear for a while."

Inuyasha shook his silver head. "I don't like to be parted from what is mine…"

"Not yours yet, buddy…though not for lack of trying, I'll give you that…" Kagome sighed then, the wistful tone in the hanyou's voice sparking a twinge of guilt that started enthusiastically prodding her conscience with a sharp stick. She stepped around Arashi, up to Inuyasha, and wound herself around him affectionately. His lips nuzzled her ear, his hands slipping under her tunic to find comfortable purchase on her hips, his thumbs hooking into the waistband of her trousers. She slid her hands up his back, under his hair, and then her fingers worked their way up his scalp towards those fuzzy white triangles.

"Just the two of us could go…" Chest to chest, his voice did that rumble-thing which caused sensitive body parts to go very hard and rub against the inside of her armour in a very unsettling way. The fact that he started nibbling his way from her earlobe to her jaw also caused a bit of pleasant bodily reaction. She smiled at his sharp intake of breath when her fingers reached the base of his ears. Slowly she began gently rubbing, enjoying the feel of the soft fur brushing her fingertips, and the low purr that began in the back of his throat. The hardening of another of his appendages against her belly reminded her she wasn't doing a very good job of extricating herself from his clutches, and she started trying to remember her exit strategy.

"Think of it as only a few days, Inuyasha…I'll be back before you know it. I just want to explore the countryside a bit by myself. I've only ever seen it covered in buildings and asphalt in my time, and here, we're either on our way to a fight, or on our way back from one, so I don't have much time to enjoy the scenery." She stroked both his ears from base to tip and then lightly traced the shell-pink outside edge. Groaning, he nearly dissolved into a puddle of red fire-rat right then and there on the floor of the stable. Kagome was about to make good on her escape, when she found herself sprawled on a pile of hay with a panting inu-youkai on top of her. "Inuyasha! Wha…?"

"Shhh, _koishii_…they'll hear us. Just want to give you something to think about while you're gone…" His claw tips were perfectly suited to flicking the snaps on her tunic, she discovered, as he had it open in two seconds flat and spread as wide as possible. The buckles closing her body armour were the next to go, and then he lowered himself down on her and began kissing every square inch of skin available, including that covered by her sports bra.

For the first time, Kagome didn't immediately think of the cold-bucket-of-water named Kikyo, and just allowed herself to enjoy his attentions, making appreciative mewling noises and squirming a bit, especially when he started teasing her nipples through the fabric. He broke that off, breathing a little hard, and licked and kissed his way up to her lips, finishing off with one of those fuzzy-thought-inducing assaults of her mouth that left her gasping.

He smirked gently at her dazed expression, and then was surprised when she tangled her fingers in his sidelocks and pulled him down for another melting kiss that nearly got out of hand, what with the insistent bucking movement that her hips were doing against his and the sensuous way her tongue was wrapping around his. When they finally came up for air, he was looking into dark sea-misted pools, her lips nicely pink and slightly swollen. He ran a claw along her jaw and up into her hair over her temple, his honey-dark eyes hooded, then dipped to run his tongue along the same path, finishing with a series of quick little kisses across her brow. "If you're sure you have to go…"

"You're not making it easy, you puppy-eared brat… Lying here with you is very nice, even with the straw poking me in funny places… Hey, are you marking territory on me or something?"

"As much as I can with your clothes on…I'd rather scent-mark you the permanent way, but I have plans for that which don't involve an audience, even though Arashi isn't likely to blab. I'll let you go, _koishii,_ but only if you promise to hurry back."

Kagome smiled shyly up at him, twirling a lock of silver hair around her fingers. "I will…_koibito_."

Flushing with pleasure at the unexpected endearment, he kissed her lightly, then pulled both of them to standing. She let him re-buckle her armour while she brushed straw out of his hair, and then he returned the favour while she re-clipped her tunic. She untied Arashi's reins while he waited, then slipped her hand into his and squeezed. He caught her around the waist with his other arm, and hugged her breathless. "You'd better leave before my possessive nature gets the better of me…see you in a few days. I'll be spending most of my time until then in the river…"

Instead of her coming all the way back alone, they'd agreed to rendezvous at a small village three days away to the west from their base. Miroku had suggested it; Sango had rolled her eyes and muttered something about new fields to conquer, but they'd all agreed to meet there in a week's time. Kagome had a feeling that Inuyasha would try to find her along the way, and hoped that he didn't run into his brother first.

Regarding her current predicament, _of course_ Inuyasha would be _so _understanding if she told him she was going looking for his brother…he'd probably have tied her to the Goshinboku to stop her.

_Ooh, that could be fun_…

Tied to a bed, maybe…but not tied up like that!

bats eyelashes_Tried it, have you?_

I am _so_ not having this conversation with an inanimate object…

_Inanimate?_ splutters _You wound me, my lady_…_what's the difference between a shard and a sword?_

Is that some kind of joke?

…

Sighing, trying to ignore the guilt-causing suggestion that she was somehow being disloyal to her hanyou by helping his brother, she brought her attention back to the task at hand, peering into the undergrowth, searching for a flash of white.

She was unprepared when Fenikkusuken zapped her. "Yowch! Shush, you recycled trash can… Why can't you just say something instead of the shock treatment? Geez…" The blade thrummed insistently. "Is he here? Damn, too bad he isn't wearing a radio collar…would make this so much more simple." Kagome concentrated, searching out the distinctive trace markings of Sesshomaru's youkai. _Was that it, over there? It was so faint_… She snapped her eyes open, and urged Arashi over in the direction of a small copse, fording a stream in the process.

He's not dead, is he?

_Dead youkai can't tickle your aura_.

I suppose not…

The weak late fall sun was behind her; she caught a glimmer of white in the deep shade of the undergrowth. A flare of youkai and a snarling growl proved that yes, indeed, it was Sesshomaru, and he was in a _lovely_ mood.

_Great. Forgot my gun and tranquilizer darts_…

Kagome prodded Arashi over to the left, so that she could have a clear view of the injured taiyoukai, and he could see her without the sun blinding him. Of all things, she didn't want to surprise him. She wondered if Fenikkusuken would react to a threat from Sesshomaru the same way it did to Inuyasha…she hoped she didn't have to run an experiment to find out.

She swung off Arashi, and walked forward, holding the mare's reins, until she was less than twenty feet from the bloody pile of fur and silk. A pair of crimson-red eyes glared at her, and she could see elongated fangs gleaming…but he didn't seem to be able to move. "Sesshomaru? It's the irritating miko..." A nasty hissing sound. She pulled her quiver from her back, and hung it by its strap over the pommel of the saddle, then removed the scabbarded sword from her obi and held it in her right hand, away from her body, and slowly walked towards him.

"No closer!" snarled a voice that could only vaguely be described as human. She detected great pain, anger and a whole lot of wild youkai flying around under there. Screwing up her courage, she walked a few paces closer, keeping her limbs loose and in full view, then sank carefully to her knees.

Now she could see him. His beautiful face was definitely thinner, and the cheek stripes were frayed-looking along their edges, even after more than a week. His spiky breastplate was missing, and the rest of the armour plating was jagged and askew. Realizing that he had been laying here since the battle, she felt equal parts relief that he hadn't been eaten by anything, and guilt that Inuyasha's proud brother had come to such a pass. Actually, for having absorbed a near-full impact of the 'Wind Scar', he wasn't in too bad of a shape…at least he was intact. His eyes were blazing red and gold…and he was favouring her with a very impressive death glare.

"What do you want, human bitch?" he ground out.

"I came to make sure you were all right, Sesshomaru."

He snorted, then grimaced. "Did my dear brother send you to collect a trophy?"

"No. He does not know that I have chosen to come."

"Feh…How did you know where to find me?"

Kagome looked him in the eye. "My sword."

"That pathetic piece of metal?" Fenikkusuken grumbled; she patted the hilt soothingly. "Do you really expect this Sesshomaru to believe that you are only here to help me?"

"I don't expect you to understand; I would not leave Inuyasha's elder brother to die like, well, a dog, to be quite frank. I didn't feel comfortable leaving a taiyoukai to be food for any low-level oni that happens by, or for any other demon that wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of you in your current condition." Kagome stood up and went to retrieve the saddle bags, returning to a spot just under the cover of the outermost trees that sheltered him. He watched her warily.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Guarding you."

The growl he emitted didn't surprise her. "This Sesshomaru does _not_ require the assistance of a human bitch…"

"The fact that you haven't already bisected me with your claws tells me that you can't move, Sesshomaru…you've been damn lucky so far." There was a fair bit more growling and snarling, and then silence. Kagome grinned to herself, and was about to open the saddlebags when she saw movement in the bushes on the other side of the clearing. She quickly trilled a warning; Arashi obligingly ghosted back into the undergrowth while she slipped behind a tree, dragging the bags with her, and watched. She was startled at what crept out of the bushes and skipped towards them. "We have company…"

"She comes, every day, with some offering or other…most of it disgusting." His voice was low, but not dangerous.

"She must think her god is very finicky." Kagome retorted, and slid further around the tree.

A very dirty small girl, about six years old, danced over the meadow, carrying something clutched in a large leaf. She walked right past the hidden girl and approached Sesshomaru cautiously, laying the offering within reach of his hand, then regarded him with bright eyes and a big smile. Her _kosode_ was old and tattered…she'd probably had it since she was three or four, and had nearly outgrown it.

Sesshomaru rumbled. "Thank you, but I am not hungry at present." Kagome nearly choked…the Lord of the Assholes being polite to a human child? This had to be one for the record books…the little girl beamed up at him, then scampered away. After waiting a cautious interval, Kagome went over to see what the girl had brought. She squatted down to pick up a scrawny dead rat by its tail, and regarded it sceptically.

"If this is what passes for food for that little mite, I can completely understand why it doesn't appeal to you…I'll dispose of this when I set the barrier…"

"Human filth, are you making a presumption regarding this Sesshomaru?"

_Back to being cranky_…

"Yep. I'm presuming I'll tolerate you and your attitude… I'll be back as soon as I secure the perimeter." She grinned at the look on his face, and whistled for Arashi. Scooping the dead rat and an equally limp frog, she swung aboard and trotted off until they were lost to his view.

"Impudent little bitch…truly a fine match for that bastard half-breed," he muttered.

His depleted senses picked up a fine tremour in the air, and he had to think about it for a moment, before identifying the source. _She did set a spiritual barrier_… His eyes were sharp when Kagome returned. She dusted her hands, and set to removing the horse's tack, and staking her out to graze. He watched her pull out a sturdy handle with a piece of triangular metal attached, and was startled when she twisted it, a serviceable shovel materializing in her hands.

Kagome proceeded to dig a deep firepit far enough away from Sesshomaru that the smoke wouldn't bother him too much…_maybe just a little bit_… and then set about lighting a fire. The depth of the pit would keep the light from broadcasting their position, and it concentrated the heat for smokeless burning. She slogged off to the stream, retrieved a bucket of water and began boiling a kettle suspended over the flames.

Sesshomaru watched her intently…well, since he could barely move even his head, so long as she was in his line of sight, he didn't have much choice. He did notice that she moved economically, even cleanly, not wasting energy on useless gestures. She was alert, her head swivelling towards the slightest noise, until it was identified and classified as either threat or not. Her bow stayed to hand, as did her sword; he had to admit, she seemed to know what she was doing… like a trained warrior.

The taiyoukai was surprised to come to that conclusion. Humans were just so many lumps of flesh for slaughter…usually. Occasionally, he had come across a superior specimen, but never a female. He felt himself becoming even more annoyed. This human female…this _bitch_ should not be so sure of herself, should not be armed and armoured like she deserved it, and above all, should not be presuming to guard _him_.

Kagome looked over at the growling demon, and noted his youkai flaring. Shrugging, she went back to preparing her rations and some tea. Sesshomaru could work himself up all he wanted; it wasn't going to help him heal any faster. She pondered the little girl instead. She needed to be cleaned up a bit; it was obvious no one who cared looked after her…perhaps some food would do the trick.

"Bitch…I require some water." Kagome restrained herself from answering him in kind; instead bringing her bowl and cup with her, as well as a canteen of fresh water dipped out of the stream. She carefully set her dinner down, and then held the canteen, waiting for him. He bared his fangs at her; she sighed and shook her head. "Miserable human…"

"Let's try some mutual respect, Sesshomaru. My name is Kagome, and while I might be a bitch, I usually do not respond well to being referred to as one…it took your brother a while to figure that out. Shall we see if you are any quicker on the uptake?" He snarled; she merely looked at him. There was a moment of silence, and then he threw her off with a question.

"I demand to know why you are garbed as a captain of the guard from my ancestral fortress." He was momentarily gratified by the way her jaw nearly bounced off her lap. Her mouth was working as she fingered the hem of the tunic with one hand, then raised stunned eyes to him.

"I-It was a gift, from the emperor that I serve…"

He seized on the phrasing. "The 'emperor that you serve'…his name?"

Her mouth snapped shut, and the wall came up behind her eyes. _Damn, she's good_, he thought faintly. "The Emperor of Japan, of course."

Sesshomaru locked his yellow gaze on hers; she didn't flinch. "I recognize the chrysanthemum seal, but not the colours…I have never known this emperor to have any females guarding him… the shogun's men have that privilege."

Kagome straightened. "I am Celestial Bodyguard to the Emperor of Japan. I don't know how this armour came to resemble anything you'd recognize…maybe someone survived an encounter with your troops, and were so impressed they copied the style?"

"Unlikely. Survivors are not tolerated…you do not even know what it is made out of, do you, stupid little human?"

She glared at him. "Some kind of very tough leather."

"Inuyasha did not tell you? Perhaps he does not remember…he was very young…"

"Yeah, pretty much a baby when you kicked him and his mother out of the fortress, you cold-hearted, arrogant son of a bitch…"

"Dragon hide…and of course my mother was a bitch. I am pure inu-youkai, after all."

Her spluttering was gratifying; he allowed himself a moment of internal glee. She took a deep breath; he broke in. "From the colour of the skin, I would say the hide came from the throat of the beast; not the strongest material for full protection, but soft enough to be usable by a weak human."

Kagome stifled the urge to dump the canteen, contents and all, on his head. Instead, she laid it down with elaborate care, and retreated to where she'd left her rapidly cooling dinner. Retrieving her food, she walked back to the fire, and sat down to eat in silence, her back to him. After about fifteen minutes, she heard Sesshomaru grumble quietly. She was debating whether just to give in and go get the water, when he startled her by speaking in a rather strangled tone.

"Miko, could you trouble yourself to give me some water?"

_Boy, he must really be thirsty_…

Carefully schooling her expression into one of complete neutrality, Kagome put down her tea and rose to return to his side. Avoiding his eyes, she unscrewed the canteen's cap, and moved as close to him as she dared, carefully moving the filthy pelt out of the way. She held the canteen to his lips, watching carefully to gauge the water flow…he didn't seem to be the type to be too forgiving if she drenched him…and after a few swallows, he turned his head. Kagome reacted quickly enough to tilt it up, except for one drop that escaped onto his chin. Without thinking, she reached to wipe it away…only to snatch her hand back at his ferocious growl. Replacing the cap, she moved away while stiffly retorting, "Excuse me, Sesshomaru…I meant no disrespect."

When Sesshomaru didn't respond, she returned to the fire, and poked it a bit. She knew he was watching her; the fine hairs on her arms were standing up. Turning her head slightly towards him, she softly spoke. "It must be a terrible comedown for a taiyoukai such as you to have need of assistance, particularly since it is a human offering it." He snorted, and she found herself grinning slightly. He and the hanyou were so very much alike in hating to be at a disadvantage, as well as having inherently bad attitudes.

"Then why did you leave my worthless half-brother in order to assist me? Are you not afraid he might wander off and get lost without you there to guide him?"

She tapped her chin with her forefinger, pretending to give intent thought to her answer. "Hmmm…the more relevant question is why am I bothering to worry about a bad-tempered taiyoukai with serious arrogance issues?"

"I await your searingly intellectual reasoning with baited breath…"

"It is actually Tenseiga that interests me… it is important to the destruction of Naraku, and since you are the only one who can wield it, I will not let anyone, including your brother, kill you until _that_ abomination is defeated."

"How long do you intend to torment me with your presence?"

"Until you can defend yourself, or that obnoxious toad shows up." She turned to face him; his eyes glowed in the shadows. She dropped her voice, knowing that he could hear her effortlessly. "To that end, at least let us try to be civil. You may call me 'miko' since my name apparently chokes you."

"You reek of my brother, and you are upwind."

Kagome snickered. "I do travel with him, and sometimes we find ourselves in very close quarters…before you start in with the 'smell' insults, I'd like to point out that _you_ haven't bathed in at least a week and a half…but I wasn't going to mention that, since I have _some_ manners." His growl was gratifying. _Lucky for me he can't move…or can he? No, I'd be dead by now if he could… _Kagome stood up, shook herself, and walked over to the tree she'd picked to sit up against for the night. Wrapping her bedroll around herself, draping her cloak over her legs, she sat down, arranging her quiver and bow at her side, and the sword leaning against her shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing, bi…miko?"

"Standing watch, of course."

"Feh, useless girl…you'll be asleep in an instant…_I_ do not need to sleep, and have twice the senses that you do…"

"And you can't move an inch, so what good are those extra advantages?" _Got you there, you arrogant twit_…she thought triumphantly. "If anything demonic hits my barrier, we'll _both_ know about it." Kagome could have sworn she heard a small sigh.

There was a small moment of silence. "Hey, Sesshomaru…where _is_ the toad?"

"Jaken was sent for help…"

"And instead, you got me, you lucky sod." The taiyoukai couldn't suppress a groan; Kagome chortled delightedly. This might turn out to be fun…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The next morning, he watched her in the pre-dawn darkness, moving about, kindling the fire to leaping flames, attending to her mount, disappearing with the shovel. She was gone for a while, and he was actually a very tiny bit glad when she returned after a stop at the stream to splash water on her face. The kettle was bubbling merrily, and whatever she poured the hot water into actually smelled…intriguing? He was mulling over this distressing response to human fodder when Kagome approached him, a cup in her hand.

Sesshomaru studied her, noting that her tunic was unclipped, showing the sutra-fortified body armour underneath. She'd left her cloak by her sleeping place, but the quiver was already on her back and the sword in her other hand. Lying it down on the ground, she crouched beside him, seemingly hesitant about something.

"Speak, miko."

"Would you care for some tea, Sesshomaru?"

He arched a fine eyebrow at her, while she waited patiently, her eyes fastened on the stripes decorating one cheek. She'd decided his eyes reminded her of a big cat…as in lion or tiger. As in apex predator. As in, she intended to be as far away as possible when he _could_ move.

"Approach." She knelt beside him, and held out the cup without pressing it to his lips. He narrowed his eyes, then realized she was waiting for him to smell it and approve first. "What is this, miko?"

"Chrysanthemum tea." There were a few dried flowers floating in the liquid, a not unpleasant scent, and he finally nodded. Kagome helped him to sip it, keeping her eyes on the liquid level and watching his jaw and throat carefully for cues, giving him time to swallow.

"Enough." She smiled quickly, and moved away, taking her sword and returning to the fire, where she ate something thick and white…_rice porridge_, he deduced… dotted with small dark sweet-smelling objects…_fruit?_..., washing it down with her own cup of tea. The sun inched over the tree line, sending pale streamers across the sky. Sesshomaru was surprised when she stood up, slouched out of her quiver and tunic and dropped them on her cloak, then stepped out into the dawn, tying a bright obi around her waist.

Kagome limbered up with a few arm swings and shoulder rolls as she walked into the meadow. Conscious of Sesshomaru's eyes, she grinned to herself. _Bet he's never seen this style of kenjutsu before_… She bowed her head in meditation for a few moments, then slowly, gracefully, stepped into the movements of the kata, completing the first set with empty hands. Kagome paused only the briefest moment, smoothly drawing her sword, and began the second set of the ancient figures, concentrating on finding the 'zen within the zone', as Lord Sessaki had termed it. Yashita called it something more unprintable, but not, the cadets had noticed, when Sessaki was within hearing range.

Lord Sessaki had taught them the classical kata, and was a rigid taskmaster on correct forms. Yashita had taught them rough-and-tumble, take-out-your-opponent-first-and-damn-the-style type swordwork that she used all the time, but she was drawn to the elegant movements of the former, probably because it was the closest she came to dancing with a blade.

Sesshomaru, for his part, found his eyes growing wider and wider as the girl whirled through the steps, her blade flashing in the pale light. Agitation burned hotter and angrier through his guts with each thrust and lunge Kagome performed. _This little bitch…how does she know…she dares…human filth!_ He was about to roar, to demand she stop…when she did. But it was only the briefest act, while she refocused, crouched, launched…and became a blur. He blinked, his jaw slackening slightly, as the petite woman turned into a whirlwind…and a silvery, shimmering battle aura rose up around her, her katana giving off its own blazing light, sparkling the frost riming the meadow until it looked on fire.

Kagome spun through the advanced set of katas, listening to Fenikkusuken sing its wild song. Rationally, she knew it was merely the sound of the blade slicing through the air, but to her it was magnified, refined, and if she did the kata right, a distinctive, violent call to action. She was concentrating on the power pouring into the sword, on her footwork, when she was rudely dragged out of the zone by an enraged bellow.

"_Stop this at ONCE_!" Sesshomaru figured he might have torn something; certainly a few things hurt. He was just inhaling for a second shout, when Kagome snapped her head around and glared him into silence, tensing her body as if she was about to spring at him, and she did, indeed, begin to gather herself for a leap. The breath died in his throat; he was fixed in place by her molten silver eyes, as intense and as dangerous as a newly-honed blade, power crackling around her form. Sesshomaru stared, unable to look away, unable to meet the challenge. Kagome actually was in mid-air, her blade rising, when she stopped herself, landing awkwardly, dropping to her knees. She shook her head, blinking, rubbing her eyes, and he watched, fascinated, as her eyes returned to their normal stormy grey, and the filaments of power dissolved like the frost in the sun's rays. He found his voice then, and sent it out to the silent figure glazed by the pearly light of early dawn.

"_What are you_?"

The girl smiled as she slowly stood up, sheathing her katana, shaking her head occasionally, like something was off-kilter, and he thought that she might not answer; immediately began planning how to force her to give him the information that he wanted…when her voice sounded, soft and self-mocking.

"The Phoenix of Legend…or at least, the Legendary Fledgling." Kagome retrieved her cloak, swung it around her shoulders and dropped down to stare into the fire, ignoring the taiyoukai.

"Miko, how do you know those katas?" She heard the menace in his voice, tried to decipher it, decided to ignore it.

"It is known as the Imperial style of kenjutsu."

"_Who_ taught it to you?" He was growling.

"Lord Sessaki, the Emperor's First Sword."

"He is a traitor."

Kagome's head shot up, and she stared at him in shock. "What do you mean?"

"That 'Imperial style' kenjutsu is the same that my father taught to me…and it is an abomination to see it performed by a _human_."

Kagome sat, stunned silent, as the underlying current to Sesshomaru's accusation sank in. Maybe she _had _sensed traces of youkai on Lord Sessaki…then she sat up very straight, her eyes glinting dangerously at Sesshomaru. "Lord Sessaki is no traitor…perhaps, like my armour, the katas were admired and copied. _He_ is the epitome of honour." _And five hundred years away from you, _she added mentally. She paused for a moment before continuing. "A word of advice; don't break my battle-trance so abruptly, Sesshomaru…I nearly cut your brother's throat the other day when he did the same."

"You cannot control yourself…what an insult, to train an idiotic, useless…"

"_SHUT UP_!" To her, and his own surprise, he did. When Kagome spoke again, it was obvious she was only controlling her voice with an effort. "I only recently learned that I could call up this power on my own, and no, I do not have it under control…yet. In order to defeat Naraku, I must and will do so. Kindly refrain from childish name-calling. It does not become a taiyoukai of your standing."

With that, she gathered up her assorted weapons and tunic, and vanished into the undergrowth. Sesshomaru heard her mare's whinny, and hoof beats steadily moving away. He wondered if he'd successfully driven her away…then realized she'd left too much gear behind. A few minutes later, he felt the tingle of great power being released, repeatedly. Analysis of the rhythm brought understanding that she was pegging arrows at something to relieve her tension, and from the energy signature, she was _really _upset with him.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome returned an hour or so later, her jaw set firmly, and resolutely not looking at him. She began currying her horse, who placidly chewed mouthfuls of the dry grass as she worked her way around the animal.

Sesshomaru simmered quietly, as he mentally sorted out which noble of his father's court could have so blatantly gone over to the humans and begun teaching his family's kenjutsu to the unworthy vermin. The name didn't mean anything, so he must be hiding his true nature…Sesshomaru smiled a very frightening smile as he planned a suitable punishment for the traitor when he was ferreted out. Of course, all the human practitioners of the kata would have to be wiped out…including the one currently giving him the cold shoulder.

Abruptly, she tensed, looking off to her left; Sesshomaru strained to pick up whatever it was, and watched Kagome relax just as he caught the scent of the little human girl. She continued brushing Arashi, watching out of the corner of her eye until the dark, messy head peered at her around a bush and ducked back in. Humming quietly, Kagome continued to brush away, ignoring the little girl as she popped in and out of hiding, until she was so far out of cover, that she couldn't dive back in easily. Kagome turned, and was 'surprised' to see her. Giving the child a dazzling smile, she said, "Hello, there! Are you the person who has been taking such good care of Sesshomaru-sama?" The demon in question snorted quietly both at the insinuation and the sudden application of his honorific, but only watched as Kagome expertly tamed this small creature.

The little girl hopped from foot to foot, as she hesitated between approaching and fleeing the smiling woman who had stopped brushing her pretty horse to speak to her. Kagome crouched until she was at the child's eye level. "My name is Kagome…would you like to share my lunch?" The girl's wide brown eyes lit up, and she nodded enthusiastically. Kagome stood up, and held out her hand. "Come on, then…we need to get cleaned up first." Cautiously, the hand was taken, and the girl stared up at the oddly-clad woman, who smiled so kindly at her. Kagome took her up to the fire, where the girl smiled shyly at Sesshomaru while she pulled out a towel, some soap and shampoo as well as her fleece jacket, then led the waif down to the stream.

The water was damn cold, but the girl hopped right in. Kagome showed her how to lather up the soap, and scrubbed her hair for her. When she was all clean, Kagome dried her off and dressed her in the fleece, which hung down to the little girl's shins. The tattered _kosode_ was washed, and brought back up to dry over the fire. Wrapped in Kagome's cloak, the little girl watched with widening eyes as a strange metal container was filled with hot rice and vegetables, even a little bit of meat, and a cup of tea…and the whole feast deposited in front of her with a pair of chopsticks. She stared from the food to the woman, who had her own bowl and cup, and who encouraged her with a smile and a nod of her head.

"The child is mute."

Kagome wouldn't look at him. "I figured that much out myself…she's also half-starved. Little one, are you alone, without anyone to care for you?" The small head bobbed once, as the rice was shovelled in with scarcely a moment for breath. With a chuckle, Kagome reached over and tapped her lightly on hand with the end of her chopsticks. When the girl looked up, she shook her head. "Don't eat so fast; your stomach will be sore…and the food isn't going anywhere, I promise." A wide smile answered her, and the girl slowed down. Kagome finished her portion, and watched the girl clean her bowl and down every drop of tea, letting out a small but satisfied belch.

"Very good, little one…come here a moment." She held out her hand to the little girl, and when she stood beside her, Kagome led her to Sesshomaru. He watched, wary of her intentions. She knelt beside him, and urged the girl to do the same. "This is Sesshomaru-sama, a very great and powerful youkai…do you know what a youkai is?" The little girl shook her head vigorously. "Youkai means demon; Sesshomaru-sama is an inu-youkai, which means he is a dog demon. You must always show him respect when you are with him. He will not harm you…right, Sesshomaru-sama?" He glared at her, but looked not unkindly at the girl, who beamed at him with a gap-toothed smile.

"I will not harm you, child…although the miko might wish to demonstrate the proper form of respect…" Kagome pulled the girl to her feet and lead her away without acknowledging his sarcasm.

"Will you help me find some nice juicy grass for my horse? Her name is Arashi…would you like to sit on her back? She's very gentle." Wide eyes, and a nodded head were her answer, so Kagome lifted the little girl up onto the mare's broad back, and showed her how to grip the mane, then led both of them off along the stream, out of sight of the watching demon.

She brought the child back after a while, both of them wearing ridiculous crowns of woven grass and leaves and giggling. The _kosode_, the sound of which flapping in the breeze had caused him no small measure of irritation, was exchanged for the miko's own clothing, and then Kagome wrapped up a few rice balls and gave them to the girl before sending her on her way. As soon as the child was out of sight, the miko transformed from an ordinary woman back into a warrior before his eyes with a subtle change in stance and alertness level. Swiping off the scruffy crown, swinging her weapons into place, she spared him a short glance before loping off after the girl.

Sesshomaru was just wondering where the devil Kagome had disappeared to, when she returned, looking discontented. Wordlessly, she set about renewing the fire, cleaning dishes and setting her little encampment to rights. She was really starting to irritate him…who did she think she was, ignoring the Lord of the Western Lands…nasty little human bitch.

"Can you knock off the growling? It's getting on my nerves."

She heard his fury building towards a roar, and chose to ignore it. "You've been working up a fine head of steam since this morning, Sesshomaru, when you found out that a mere human has been practising your private form of kenjutsu since she was sixteen. I'd advise you not to raise your voice too much, because the village that little girl comes from is too close for my liking…and I don't have enough arrows to hold them all off if they decide to indulge in a little taiyoukai extermination."

Sesshomaru shut his mouth with a click of fangs. They remained in silence for the rest of the day. The afternoon was warm enough that Kagome shucked her tunic while she did busy work, cleaning and adjusting the tension on her bow, checking her arrows and refilling her quiver, oiling and cleaning her blade. The fact that Fenikkusuken had taken to _purring_ when she did this was something she preferred not to think about too closely. She moved on to Arashi's tack, cleaning and re-fastening anything that had worked loose. Then, she took herself on a perimeter check, and returned in time to keep the fire going.

Just as the light started to fade, and she started thinking about dinner, all hell broke loose.

A sudden _twanging_ reverberated through the air, jolting Sesshomaru into a higher level of alert. That was nothing in comparison to the reaction of the miko. One moment she was there, poking the fire…the next, she was simply _gone_. Sesshomaru blinked, and looked again. The undergrowth swayed from her passage, off to the left, behind his unresponsive body. He strained his ears, and heard the crashing and crackling of an enormous demonic body striking the barrier, the peculiar sensation of what he recognized as spiritual power being let loose, a few choice curses shouted by the miko, the grunting snorts and roars of the oni, a heavy thump…and silence. His anger at her drained away, and he listened hard for the sounds of her return.

Kagome did not come back for a very long time. When he finally scented her, she was accompanied by a strong waft of blood and internal organs, but not hers. She crossed the meadow, her arms coated with fluids that he easily recognized by smell, but kept going directly into the stream. He could hear her muttered swearing as she hit the freezing water. Then, he watched her return to where her gear was stored, dig through for similar articles she had used on the child this afternoon, and head back down to the water. More swearing, some of it quite creative, filtered up to him, and then she came back one more time, wearing some odd black covering over her chest and around her hips, to rummage in her bags for more clothing before disappearing into the bushes.

When she came out, she was wearing the fuzzy-looking jacket the child had worn after her bath, and a pair of close-fitting hakama in the same material; her hair was loose over her shoulders, hanging down to her waist. Her teeth were chattering quite badly, but she worked to hang up or spread out all of her wet clothing and body armour, then set to drying out and cleaning her weapons. Sesshomaru studied her in the firelight, the soft curves of her face those of a young woman, but the set of her jaw was that of one who faced death, and did so unflinchingly. Unbidden, the image of her rose in his mind, facing him down along the length of an arrow shaft, her eyes as challenging as the words that came out of her mouth.

Her hair bronzed in the flickering light, she cleaned, oiled, and tested the edge of her blade, occasionally looking out into the gathering darkness, until she put the kettle on, and went to tend to her horse. When she came back, she wrapped her cloak around her and sat cross-legged, running her fingers slowly through her hair, looking unseeing into the flames. Sesshomaru found himself wanting to say something to her, but did not know how to break the silence that had fallen between them. Suddenly, she reached for her sword, yanked it from its sheath, and stood up, letting her cloak fall. Turning, she stalked into the darkness beyond the firelight.

At first he couldn't see easily beyond the glow cast by the fire, but then he caught the glinting of her sword in the moonlight. The darkness of her clothing allowed her to blend into the deeper shadows. He followed the flashing patterns of the blade, realized she was repeating the katas of this morning…trying to find some peace through motion. Whatever evil she had destroyed, the killing of it was eating at her. _How many times had he sought the controlled violence possible in the dojo, to contain the fury_…Once, twice, three times she repeated the full cycle, and then there came a shout followed by a silence so deep, he could hear her heart pounding from out in the blackness.

Minutes passed; the scent of tears was brought to him by the rising mist from the stream. The girl was suffering out there, in the darkness…and for the first time in his two hundred and fifty years, he found he gave a damn and wanted to know _why_.

The girl finally made her way back into the light, her sword carried in a limp hand. Mechanically, she wiped it off, and re-sheathed it with a soft 'click', accomplishing all this with those same dead eyes. The kettle was boiled, and she made herself a cup of tea. Her fingers resumed combing through her hair, working out the tangles.

"Sit with me, Kagome."

She was more than startled by the sound of his voice, the sudden use of her name _and_ the invitation all in one short sentence; he could see that, but she obliged him, and brought her tea and herself to his side. She sat stiffly and stared past him, back towards the fire, her expression solemn, twirling something silver around her right wrist in a manner that was just continuous enough to annoy him. He was about to say something, anything to get her to stop, when she spoke.

"Sometimes I wonder how many children I've killed through my carelessness…that's two that I know of." He scanned her face; she was still looking very far away, into some dark place only she could see. She shuddered, and brought her hooded grey eyes to meet his, specks of molten silver flickering through them. An odd, dark smile crookedly lifted the corner of her lips, as she unclenched her hand, and held up something between her fingers. He looked at the softly glowing pink shard; she was also regarding it thoughtfully.

"When I killed the bear oni, I had to excavate through its guts to find the shard; when I did, I also found the remains of a small child." She closed her fist around the glowing stone, hiding it from sight. "I wonder how many times children have picked up the pretty, shiny rock to show someone, and were devoured?" He didn't know what to say, the self-accusation in her voice readily apparent; he still was startled by her next words and the hollowness of her tone. "Sometimes I think I am a greater destroyer of innocents than Naraku."

"Why do you continue, miko?"

The look Kagome directed at him gave him the distinct impression he'd sprouted a third ear. "It is my duty. I'm sure _that_ is something you can understand, Sesshomaru."

"What are you?"

"Again with that question?" Kagome smiled a bit, studying the cup in her hand. "I am a soldier…I follow my orders."

"Who gives you those orders?"

This time she grinned impishly, but her eyes remained hard. "The emperor that I serve, of course."

There was a long silence, but she was not yet finished. He flicked his yellow eyes to her face, in time to watch her sigh and slump, fiddling again with the silver bracelet. "I am the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo; I am Protector of the Jewel. The Shikon Jewel was reborn within my body; the powers of the priestess Midoriko and of the demon she contained give me greater abilities than the ordinary human…"

"The Phoenix of Legend." It was a statement, not an insult, which surprised her as much as his request to sit with him.

"Once I learn to 'fly', then I'll be the Phoenix…and I have to do it before I face Naraku. Since I managed to destroy the last body he was inhabiting, I have some time to get better…I hope."

"You believe that his death must be at your hands?"

She nodded wearily. "I have been reliably informed that it is my destiny. I am the 'weapon' that will cleanse this world of his taint."

"Some weapon indeed." She didn't snap at the bait, much to his disappointment. If he started a verbal scrap with her, maybe her mood would lift…he preferred her sparking and fiery…_wait, when did I have a preference?_ He started to feel annoyed again.

"He needs the power of the Jewel to fulfill his own schemes; since I accidentally shattered it, we are now in a race to collect all the shards. There will be a showdown along the line…and that is where Tenseiga, and you, come in."

The taiyoukai snorted. "You expect that I will assist you?"

Kagome's grey eyes turned steely. "If Naraku wins, there will be no place for the Lord of the West, either. You will lose everything that you value, Sesshomaru, and possibly your life."

"And just how do you propose to do this, miko?"

"You getting senile already?…you can't be a day over three hundred… The power of the blast that shook your father's tomb…_that_ is how it will be done…all three of us, working together."

This time he laughed, a short, humourless bark. "You presume too much, miko…I will never stoop to allying myself with a filthy hanyou and a useless human."

The girl remained silent for a moment, then rose to her feet and walked back to the fire, where she seated herself, her arms wrapped around her knees, her long dark hair falling forward to veil her face. Sesshomaru watched her carefully; she smelled close to tears. _Serves her right_, he thought, _arrogant bitch…_ But she did not cry, instead carefully banking the fire, and arranging herself for sleep, weapons to hand. She turned her head and he found himself looking into dark pools, with the uncomfortable sensation that she had re-assessed him, and he had somehow come up short. He, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was judged and found wanting by a ridiculous human female.

Kagome turned away. Her voice was tired, full of the weariness of death and the timbre of sadness for something…for him? _Presumptuous creature_…

"You'll be rid of me tomorrow, Sesshomaru…it appears that I badly misjudged your sense of survival, if nothing else."

He exhaled the breath that he had intended to use to blast her for assuming anything about him, instead feeling something odd take over his response as he regarded her huddled form against the tree trunk, those expressive eyes full of darkness. He heard his own voice, once again surprising himself.

"Come here, miko…at least if you are closer to me, I have a chance of awakening you in time to witness your undoubtedly puny defence…"

Kagome slowly turned her head, those dark eyes regarding him dispassionately. "Me? Sleep within throat-slitting distance of you?" She chuckled quietly. "I'll take my chances over here, thanks."

"Miko…"

"Why?"

"This Sesshomaru does not need to explain himself…and usually will not." He caught her startled gaze with his own, and would not let go. "You are fulfilling your duty, and I can… respect that. I am offering my protection to you, as you are exhausted from the fulfillment of that duty…I will not offer again."

Grey and gold clashed, assessed, made a decision, and Kagome rose, gathering her bedroll, cloak and weapons. She arranged them within arm's reach of Sesshomaru and crawled into the bedroll, rolling up her cloak for a pillow, tucking her sword beside her. She flicked her eyes over his impassive features before closing them, noting his scowl.

"I only hope that you do not snore as loudly as you did last night, miko."

"After a day like today, you should be so lucky if all I do is snore…my nightmares are not for the easily startled."

He grunted at her light chuckle, and then she was asleep, her breathing regular and deep. Sesshomaru studied her face, at how it softened and relaxed, how her eyelashes fanned across her cheekbones…at how young she looked for all the responsibility she carried. _This is too great a load for her shoulders; the gods know my idiot half-brother is incapable of adequately assisting her_, he mused, _perhaps there should be some reconsideration of her request_…

He shook his head, a rare, wry grin curving his lip. The wretched girl already had him doing something that he never did…second guess himself or his decisions.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**A/N**: Don't run away screaming…this is not turning into a Sess/Kag fic. Several readers commented on Sessaki's respectful, even affectionate attitude towards Kagome in the present…Sesshomaru's gotta start down that path sometime.


	27. Wolf On The Fold

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…All characters are created and owned by Takahashi-sama!

**A/N: **No plot bunnies were harmed in the writing of this chapter…as tempting as it may have been to get my own back on those pesky little varmints …

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 27: Wolf on the Fold**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

Kagome surfaced slowly, in the predawn darkness, surprised to find herself completely prone on the ground and also feeling rather well-rested. Puzzled, she thought about how this came to pass, keeping her eyes closed…and then remembered at a now-familiar growl.

"I know that you have awakened, miko…you can stop feigning."

She cracked an eye. "How do you know?"

"Your heart rate increased."

"Hm…I'll have to file that away for future reference."

Sesshomaru found himself inspecting her intently. _What possessed me to offer her my protection last night? Am I really going to reconsider helping her and my irritating half-brother?_

Kagome wriggled out of her bedroll, and stretched. She smiled brightly at the glowering taiyoukai. "If anyone had ever told me that I'd sleep like a log this close to you, I would have accused them of having been dropped on their head one too many times…by the way, would fresh blood speed your recovery?"

He blinked, startled at the turn in the conversation just when he had a biting retort ready, then collected himself. "Yes, actually…it would."

She flashed him a brilliant smile. "It won't be a stag, or anything suitable to your rank…I'll go check the snares I set yesterday. Back in a bit…" She swiftly rolled up her bedding, donned her weapons, then was gone into the shadows in a swirl of dark hair and green cloak, leaving him more than a little stunned in her change of mood from the previous night. Then his brain kicked into gear. She was hunting for him? _Gods, he hoped it wasn't weasel_…

Kagome returned fairly shortly, her boots crunching through the heavy frost that had descended in the night, carrying two rabbits by their hind legs. He couldn't hear any heartbeats from the rabbits, and deduced that she must have wrung their necks. His estimation of her went up a notch. She tossed her cloak over a branch, scooped her knife, a mess tin and a cup out of her jumble of gear, and approached him, seating herself at his side. She hesitated a moment.

"Um…how do you want to do this? I was going to drain the blood into the container for you to drink out of…y-you wouldn't prefer to suck it out of them…would you?" Sesshomaru was amused at the thinly-veiled horror colouring her voice, and briefly considered insisting on that method just to entertain himself at her expense. He regretfully opted for the mature approach.

"Do it your preferred way, miko…_I_ am a civilized creature." A badly stifled snort from the girl greeted that claim, and Kagome couldn't look at him. _Very civilized, indeed_..._would you care for a dash of tamari in your morning blood, sir_… "Okay, here we go…"

Kagome gritted her teeth and sliced the one rabbit's jugular, wincing as she made sure its life blood drained into the waiting mess tin. Faintly thankful that doing this a few dozen times while completing survival training made her less likely to throw up, she gently laid the body down. She stroked its soft fur for a moment, then got on with the business at hand.

_Hand-feeding a demon. Who'd've thunk it?_

Sesshomaru was watching her with an unnervingly eager eye; the smell of the fresh blood was stirring his instincts. She transferred a generous amount of the liquid to the cup, and moved closer, holding it to his lips. Kagome concentrated on watching his swallowing cues, rather than looking him in the eye. He drained the vessel, and she poured in more. This was repeated until the mess tin was empty. She paused for a moment, eyes averted while he licked his lips clean.

"Thank you, miko." His voice was deeper, a bit on the gravelly side. Kagome shifted; he picked up her unease. "Yes?"

"Er, do you want the meat as well?"

"That would be…very much appreciated." He saw her steel herself and nearly smirked at her next question.

"Raw…or cooked?"

"Raw would be preferable…what about the other?" Her look was sharp at the almost drooling tone in his voice.

"That's breakfast for the little girl and myself…although you're welcome to the blood, I guess…"

"That would be more than adequate, miko."

Sighing, Kagome repeated the process for the second unfortunate animal, then took the bloody dishes and the carcasses down to the river to clean them. Sesshomaru watched her keenly, having considered asking her to save him the innards, but thought better of it. She was going outside her comfort zone already, and he found himself not wanting to push it. _Why do I even care? _he wondered.

Kagome stirred the fire into life, sharpened roasting sticks, and set the loaded skewers to cooking. Taking a pair of chopsticks and the bowl she'd prepared for Sesshomaru, she returned to her seat beside him.

She wasn't prepared for the slipperiness of the raw meat. The first piece squirted out of the chopsticks like a bar of soap; the second was equally unwilling. She was chasing another piece around the bowl, her frustration surging, when what only could be described as a snort of laughter erupted from the taiyoukai. Startled, she nearly dropped the whole mess into her lap, then had to bite her lips to not giggle insanely herself. Controlling herself with an effort, she grinned at Sesshomaru.

"I've heard that in Kyoto, one of the final tests for an apprentice geisha is her ability to eat cubed tofu with polished chopsticks. Maybe I ought to find a geisha to feed you…"

"The rabbit would be rather ripe by the time you made it to Kyoto and back…" Sesshomaru's lips curved into a genuine smile that made it all the way to his eyes; he was startled by the girl's reaction. Kagome stilled, then started, colour draining from her face like she'd seen a ghost. He arched his eyebrows at her, concerned with the rapid change in her demeanour.

"What is it?"

Her hand flew to her mouth; she continued to stare at him, wide-eyed, for long moments. _Maybe it was a trick of the light_… Finally, she shook herself, and went back to attempting to capture a morsel.

"Miko, I asked you a question." The authority filling his voice was all too familiar. Kagome felt faint, her heart pounding forcefully, her hands shaking.

What the freakin' hell…? Just for a moment, he looked _exactly_ like… _was_ that youkai I felt from Lord Sessaki?

_I doubt it was his aftershave…_

Ohhhh, crap_…_is it possible? Could he possibly be_…_

_Don't let your guard down!_

But if it _is_ him…

_This isn't your Lord Sessaki…remember? 'Five hundred years away'?_

She looked at him out from under her bangs, smiling wryly. "Excuse me, sir…you just rather startlingly reminded me of someone that I know."

"My idiot brother, by any chance?" _'Sir'?_ he questioned mentally.

"No…someone else...an officer, actually. You know, Sesshomaru, if you don't have an objection, I'll just use my fingers…I'm a soldier, not a geisha, more's the pity for you."

"You have been highly entertaining in your own right, miko, although not always intentionally…I am forever grateful that you did not attempt to sing."

For that morning, and that one only, a human fed the Lord of the Western Lands his breakfast, one oozing piece at a time. He even graciously thanked her for including the organ meats, but Kagome beat a hasty retreat when it seemed like he might forget himself, and actually want to lick her fingers clean of the last drops of blood. Checking the skewers and turning them, she rinsed the bowl and her hands in the stream, bringing back a kettle of water and setting it to boil, all the while chasing down possibilities racing around her mind at dizzying speed. She forced her brain to work, aware that Sesshomaru was keenly watching her.

"Tea, sir?"

_Again that word_. "What is this title you have awarded me, miko?"

Kagome jumped. "Uh, sorry…force of habit. The person you reminded me of is my commanding officer…that is how I address him."

"Hm…tea would be acceptable."

She poured the water and let the leaves steep, then carried it to his side with her own. She set his down to cool while stirred hers around. Just as she reached for the cup to give him a sip, she was shocked beyond belief when the previously immobile clawed hand curled around it.

His eyes sparking gold with amusement over the cup's rim, Sesshomaru watched the girl bruise herself on a tree trunk as she bolted backwards, her cup flying, a barrier blossoming around her as instinct took over her reactions. They stayed that way for a long moment, fear causing her usual floral scent to become acrid, until the shaking girl spoke. "H-how long, exactly, have you been able to m-move?" He toyed with the idea of seeing how far he could escalate that fear, then decided to be truthful because…well, because she didn't _deserve_ to be afraid at this moment.

"Just since this moment, and no earlier…you may relax, miko…at this point, I only can move my hand and arm."

"That pretty much makes you fully loaded, sir, and I'll be moving along."

Kagome was still shaking like a leaf as she backed away from the demon. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Miko, you have forgotten something…" He indicated the metal container beside his pelt.

"S'okay…I'll get it in a bit…" Kagome moved quickly, cleaning up her little campsite, packing up the extra items away neatly trying to calm herself down. _He didn't take a swipe at you, so maybe_…

"Calm yourself…I have given you my protection. I will not attack you, as that would not be honourable…even youkai adhere to a 'truce' now and again…"

She eyed him, before barely squelching the inner voice that was screaming and running in circles. At that moment, the child peeked around the bushes, and scampered towards her, wearing a huge smile…and a badly bruised face. Kagome's jaw dropped, and as she reached for her, the girl handed her a rather small mangled fish, then skipped past her to beam widely at Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai frowned at the visible damage to the girl. "What happened to you, small one?"

Kagome recovered quickly from yet another shock of the morning, seeing Sesshomaru taking an interest in a human. Dropping the fish into the fire, she poured some warm water into a mess tin, dug out a piece of Kaede's homespun linen bandage, and came to his side to gently dab at the girl's swollen face, wincing at the bruises darkening her skin. One eye was nearly closed and turning black. Biting her lip, she groped for answers. "Did you catch the fish for Sesshomaru-sama?" Nod, nod, nod. "Did you take it from the hatchery weirs?" Nod, nod. "Did the villagers catch you doing it?" Nod. "Were you beaten for stealing it?" A very forlorn look and a trembling split lip were all Kagome needed to pull the girl into a hug.

"It's all right…you did your best for Sesshomaru-sama. I'm sure he is very grateful for your efforts…" She gave him a significant look over the little girl's head. He looked vaguely irritated, but complied.

"This Sesshomaru thanks you, little one…I believe your rabbit is well done, miko."

Kagome left the little girl beside the taiyoukai, and returned to the fire. The meat was actually cooked through, but she laid it aside and cracked a couple of ration containers, reheating the rice and vegetables before sliding three of the skewers onto it and bringing the container to the girl, who promptly tucked herself against Sesshomaru's pelt, well within range of his claws. Kagome held her breath as the taiyoukai eyed the child…_as_ _dessert? _her mind supplied hysterically…and then watched helplessly as the girl beamed like a burst of sunlight and offered him a skewer of rabbit.

She nearly fell over when he accepted the offering and actually _ate_ it. The wee one smiled again, and dug in with enthusiasm, pausing her inhalation every once in a while to look up at the demon adoringly. Kagome felt a case of severe hyperventilation coming on, which was stopped in its tracks by Sesshomaru's deep voice.

"Do not faint, miko…the truce extends to this child as well." She exhaled, and started picking at her breakfast, nearly dropping it when he spoke again. "If there is another skewer, I would not say 'no' to it, miko." Feeling rather dazed, she brought one to him, managing not to flinch in front of the child when those dangerous claws came up to take it gently from her fingers. Sesshomaru couldn't help but give her an amused look as she tottered back to her spot by the fire and resumed eating.

Then her head flew up, and she fixed him with an accusing look. "You…you…darn it, you could have eaten the whole thing cooked, couldn't you!"

The Lord of the Western Lands found himself smirking. "Of course…I just happen to prefer the taste of rabbit in its raw state, miko…and you _did_ give me the option." Her grumbling was extremely gratifying, and he allowed himself to enjoy it.

The little girl helped her rinse out the dishes and watched intently as she packed everything up into the saddlebags except for three cups and the kettle. Kagome brewed a last pot of tea, and all three solemnly sipped as if they were delegates at a peace conference.

"Will you sit with Sesshomaru-sama and keep him company for a minute?" Nod, nod, nod, and Kagome retrieved her battle gear and went off to dress.

Sesshomaru was amazed at the transformation the girl could pull off, just by changing outfits. She left as a somewhat insignificant-looking female human, and returned looking rather _dangerous_. Kagome was fully suited-up, hair braided, weapons in place when she returned. Even though she was half-expecting a caustic comment or two, she was taken off guard again by this demon.

"That obi knot is a scandal, miko…you would never get away with that at the fortress."

"I only have to tie my dress obi correctly when the Emperor requires my presence…and then my commander usually does it for me." She grinned affectionately, thinking of Lord Sessaki's fussing interest in tying that damned knot…then felt her blood freeze when her eyes happened to fall on the damaged obi, or what was left of it, draped over Sesshomaru's tattered hakama.

Oh, shit…

_You know, that shade of yellow looks way better on him than it does on you_…

Damn, damned, damnable…

_Looks like it's definitely tea at the Palace time_.

She dragged her attention back to the present, as the small girl finished her tea and helpfully brought the taiyoukai's cup to her as well. Kagome dropped to her knees and hugged her tightly, the small girl returning the embrace. "I'll come and see you again…would you like that?" Nod, nod, nod... and then the girl pointed at Sesshomaru, with a clearly hopeful look on her abused face. Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru-sama does as he pleases, little one…if he wishes, you may see him again, but only from a distance. He is a powerful taiyoukai, and doesn't often come among mortals." _Unless he's bored and wants to kill something_…

"This Sesshomaru _may_ see the child again."

The little girl smiled even wider at him, and waved before scampering away across the meadow, her bare feet slipping on the heavily-frosted grass. Kagome watched her go, chewing her lip while she decided to ask Kaede if there was room for another foundling in the village…Shippo might be pleased to have a playmate nearer his own age. She quickly saddled Arashi, packed away the cups and kettle in the saddlebags, extinguished the fire and filled in the pit level with the surrounding dirt. As a last touch, she used a branch to smooth away any footprints around the site, but the earth was fairly hard packed anyways. Sesshomaru watched her with mild amusement.

"Jaken has little or no sense of smell, so he will not know that I have been accompanied by a human for the past few days. Besides, you now carry a light fragrance of bear oni guts."

"That's good…wouldn't want your reputation to be tarnished. Don't worry…_I_ won't tell Jaken either."

"What about my half-brother?"

"If he asks, I won't lie to him. He probably wouldn't be too happy if he found out that I'd been camping out with you…"

"Would he hurt you, miko?"

"Gee, try not to sound so hopeful…no, but he might feel a little bit betrayed, though, since you're out to kill him, and all."

"And I will kill him, make no mistake about that."

Kagome's voice was velvet over steel, and he blinked in confusion as this girl morphed again before his eyes. "Know this, Sesshomaru… I will not permit _either_ of you to die at each other's hands…or anyone else's, for that matter before Naraku's defeat."

He looked her over thoughtfully, noting the silver sparks in her eyes, before nodding slowly. "Very well; I have been duly warned… As it happens, my retainer approaches…"

Kagome grinned evilly. "As much as I'd love to see the little toad fry himself on my barrier, that wouldn't be conducive to you returning home and healing up, so… I had better move out and take it down." The sun's rays reached over the trees, striking the meadow and lighting up the frost until the glitter was so bright, it was hard on the eyes. Kagome faced him fully, and executed a precise, low, formal bow, before straightening and moving away. She paused on the threshold of the shadows of the copse, backlit by the intense light flooding the meadow, and turned back to him. "I have a favour to ask, Sesshomaru."

"And I may deign to grant it." He expected her to ask him for the hanyou's life, and was prepared to regretfully disappoint her…_regretfully? Where in hell did that come from? _... but she surprised him again.

"Do not allow Jaken to harm the child."

"He will not. You have my word."

At that, she smiled as brightly as the little girl had, turned and swung up on her mare, turning the animal to face him. Her sword flashed into her hand, and she gave him a crisp, correct, full-honour salute, before wheeling her horse and cantering off across the meadow, disappearing in almost exactly the same spot as she first emerged three days ago. While he waited for Jaken to bumble his way to him, he felt the underlying hum of the last three days '_snap_'.

He realized, a bit grumpily, that more than one barrier had come down.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome worked her way around the perimeter, retrieving arrows, skirting the large patch of decomposed goo that now marked the spot where she had dispatched the bear oni, and muttered a prayer for the departed child. Mission completed, she decided to pay a visit to the girl's village, to let the headman know that the little one had a cranky-sword-carrying protector, and should be kept safe until she could return to collect her. She allowed Arashi to pick her way forward; the show-off canter across the meadow had been slippery, and she really didn't want to risk the mare's legs.

She hoped Sesshomaru had appreciated the equine effort…how was it that she was in possession of a copy of his gold-and-violet obi, hanging on the stand at home along with her official kimono? When she'd arrived at the Palace for the foliage-viewing party, and much to the stifled amusement of the duty guardsmen, Lord Sessaki had cornered her at the gateway to the gardens and rapidly re-tied the enormously-long obi into the same hip-looping style as Sesshomaru sported. _How would he know about that? Why am I being outfitted with stuff that seems designed to bring on the questions? If Lord Sessaki is a descendent of Sesshomaru…that would mean somebody changed his opinions on humans rather drastically..._

Kagome sat bolt upright in the saddle as something occurred to her.

Hey…what about that snarling-dog graphic on my motorcycle?

_Whoever gave it to you likes dogs?_

Maybe whoever gave it to me is related to dog-demons...

_That'll be an interesting conversation._

First I have to…wait a minute…_you_ know the answers, don't you?

:whistles innocently:

Grrrr…I guess that asking nicely won't get me anywhere, right?

_I have no idea what you're talking about_…

Right, and the moon is made of green cheese.

:blinks: _It isn't?_

Blow it out your hilt. I'll deal with you later.

There was _way_ far more to this than met the eye, and she needed to rustle up some answers, _fast_. Besides that, the obi clashed horribly with her red kimono… She was yanked out of her musings by the not-so-distant sounds of screaming and the undeniable youkai traces of some kind of oni…either a single big one, or lots of smaller, identical ones.

"Shit…_isogi,_ girl! Let's go!" The village was in chaos when they arrived on the outskirts. Wolves were tearing into the terrified villagers, who did their best with their farm implements to defend themselves against the superior numbers. Ripping a vaporous Fenikkusuken from its sheath, Kagome hesitated only a moment before driving a very reluctant Arashi right into the middle of the melee. Once in the thick of it, it became very quickly obvious that the wolves had absolutely no interest in the mare, as they ignored some very easy chances to hamstring her, or tear at her belly. Instead, they leaped and snapped at Kagome, trying to bring her down. Her blade was soon dripping red gore, as she spun Arashi on her haunches, clearing the wolves off with continuous arcing sweeps of her katana.

Kagome finally glimpsed the little girl, standing off to the side, frozen in horror at the carnage. Kicking Arashi hard, she reined her into a tight turn, knocked away a persistent attacker with her boot, and sent the mare hurtling towards the girl. Tucking her blade under her left arm, she reached out…_one chance, one chance, don't miss it, don't fuck up_…and grabbed the back of the girl's _kosode_ on the fly, yanking her up off her feet and sending Arashi towards the side of the clearing that she knew led back towards the taiyoukai…and possibly safety. _Be there, be there, and remember your promise, you bastard_… "Go on! Run to Sesshomaru-sama! He'll protect you…_go_!" She dropped the girl as gently as she could, and kicked Arashi back into the fight, not looking around to see if she'd escaped, not noticing three wolves taking off in pursuit of the girl, as she was surrounded again and began the deadly business of her own survival.

"_Tetsusaiga!_"

A silver flash bisected several wolves in her path, and a red blur swept a widening space around her. Arashi whinnied, flinching away, gore spattering across her neck. The remainder of the pack paused at the sudden appearance of this new threat, and then like a brown wave, broke away and bolted.

"Inuyasha! Awesome timing…!" she called, swinging off the mare and dashing to throw herself at him, being careful of her bloodied sword. He clutched her tightly with one arm, burying his nose in her hair. They pulled back slightly, smiling at each other, and then he ducked in to kiss her warmly.

"Missed you, wench…hey, uh… you smell really…um…interesting…"

"Bear oni…messy kill…hard to clean up." She grinned mischievously. "Speaking of water…how was the river?"

"Keh! Colder than the first hell…"

"Ahem! Greetings, Kagome-sama…was your trip pleasant?" She rolled her eyes and turned to wave to the monk, who looked a little grim as he paced towards them, stepping around the bodies. Kagome felt a surge of guilt at flirting with the hanyou in the midst of all this wanton destruction. _I really am losing it_…

"Hello, houshi-doushi…it was, um, _eventful_. Sango! Good to see you…! Hey, Ship-dip…hi, Kirara." The fire-cat rumbled as she came up with Sango and Shippo on her back, wrinkling her nose at the smell of blood and wolves.

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga, and dropped his hand onto Kagome's shoulder. "Y'know, it's kind of funny, but I could swear I smelt Sesshomaru in the vicinity…" Kagome stiffened slightly.

_Tell the truth, girl_…

_You're_ not the one who's going to get yelled at. _Damn_…

She took a deep breath. "You did smell Sesshomaru…I've been guarding him these last few days." Both Inuyasha's ears and eyebrows snapped upwards, and his mouth dropped open. Before he could blurt out anything that she knew he'd regret saying later on, she hurried on. "I found him on the way back. He was completely incapacitated by the 'Wind Scar'…and you may imagine how _thrilled_ he was to have a human presuming to guard him. I felt responsible for making sure he wasn't killed by something when he was already severely weakened. Once he could move this morning, I left."

"Kagome-sama? You were with Sesshomaru-sama?" She turned to glare at the monk, who was looking rather horrified in a calculating sort of way.

_Damned._

"I was protecting him from attack…I wasn't 'with him' in any perverted sense, you idiot."

"But Kagome…he's trying to kill Inuyasha!" Shippo's green eyes were wider than she'd ever seen; Sango just looked at her in silence.

_Damnable_.

Kagome threw up her hands. "I _know_ he's an arrogant bastard without any redeeming social qualities whatsoever…but the fact remains, I need the Tenseiga to destroy Naraku, and therefore _I need him, too_. I decided to keep an eye on him for that reason, and that one only…doesn't anyone around here trust my judgement!"

Claws dug into her shoulder. "Are you _insane_, woman? '_Trust your judgement_?' Not after this…I _knew_ I should have gone with you…but… the bastard didn't hurt you?" Not exactly expecting this fairly reasonable response, she turned to look him right in the eyes.

"No. He snarled and growled a lot, but that was it. Hey, watch the genuine dragon hide…" His expression made her smile softly, and she reached up to rest her hand on his shoulder. "Sesshomaru took great delight in telling me a few choice tidbits…he can be rather informative when he's pissed off."

"You are one crazy bitch, Kagome."

"Yeah, I know…" She bit her lip, and searched his face, deciding to ignore the 'b' word in the interests of peace. "Um…I'm really sorry… if I've upset you, Inuyasha…" He snorted, and flicked her nose with his claw, then pulled her tight against his chest while she grumbled, rubbing the smarting flesh.

"Keh! I know we need him, Kagome, that's why I didn't wipe him out the last time…but, hell, wench… you could've been killed!"

"If _looks_ could kill, I'd have been toast the second he saw me. I hope I gave him something to think about…and I have another Jewel shard, too."

"Sesshomaru had it! Are he and Naraku…"

"No, no…it came from the bear oni I killed last night." The darkness hovered for a moment, when she thought of the devoured child, but she pushed it away, resolving to tell them about that aspect later on. "We'd better do something for these people…" Inuyasha released her after a kiss on the forehead, and they joined Miroku and Sango in searching for survivors of the wolf attack, which turned out to be a fruitless exercise. Shippo finally hopped over for a hug. She squeezed him tightly, eliciting an 'oof' and a mild complaint, but he stayed on her shoulder as she stooped and turned over bodies, wincing at the damage done by teeth and jaws to unprotected flesh.

_Well, that went better than you expected_.

I'm actually shocked that he was fine with it.

_You'll be lucky if he lets you go to the latrine by yourself from now on_…

There's that…

_Aren't you even a little suspicious as to why he's being so reasonable?_

Why should I be? He can be mature when he wants to...

_Uh-huh…_

What, exactly, are you getting at?

_Shouldn't you check to see if the little girl made it to Sesshomaru?_

Don't change the subject…

Inuyasha's head shot up. "I don't think we have time to finish this, people…"

Off in the distance, a chorus of howling made the hair on the back of their necks stand up. Kagome detected the unmistakeable pulse of a shard coming their way, and extremely fast. "Incoming shards…four o'clock!" She notched an arrow, flamed it, and steadied her aim; Miroku and Sango fell into position with staff and Hiraikotsu. Inuayasha snarled something extremely rude and pulled out the Tetsusaiga. They were all startled by the abrupt appearance of a small tornado whirling towards them, and then by the creator of that tornado making his presence known.

A wild-looking demon, attired in pelts and armour, with a long tail snapping angrily behind him.

Kagome stared at him…he was so _damn_ familiar…tall, darkly handsome, piercing blue eyes…blue eyes?

"You killed my children! I'll _never_ forgive you!" _That voice…oh, no_…_ not possible, not possible_… she put up her arrow, reabsorbing the energy without noticing while she listened so intently her ears ached.

"Ya mangy wolf…your 'children' have lousy manners. How many humans have they killed!"

"Humans are their prey…they were minding their own business, you damned insolent puppy!"

"Insolent puppy! Why, you…"

"Feh! The stink of dog surrounds you, puppy…why don't you go chase sticks or something?"

"Wanna try chasing my sword, wolf-shit?"

"I don't have time to play with you, puppy…I'm gonna _kill_ you to revenge my darlings!" The wolf demon became a blur, leaping over Inuyasha's head, and as the hanyou swung, he took advantage of an opening, and kicked him solidly in the face, sending him to the ground. Inuyasha was slightly dazed from the force of the kick, but sprang to his feet, snapping the Tetsusaiga into position.

Kagome's brain and voice kicked into gear. "Inuyasha! Watch out! He has Jewel shards in both legs and his right arm!"

"Dammit, wench…why didn't you say so before?" he snapped at her. "I _was_ impressed by your speed, runt, but now I see that you're actually pretty wimpy…" Kagome was more unnerved by the intensely appraising look the blue-eyed demon directed at her than annoyed by the heated tone of Inuyasha's voice.

"That's a fine-looking bitch you have there, puppy…she'd be a welcome addition to my pack …"

He made as if to take a step towards Kagome, and the Tetsusaiga struck him broadside, knocking him backwards. He got up, wiping a trickle of blood from his lip where a fang had pierced his skin. "Not bad, puppy…but I really don't have time for this…so you'll just have to die…" He raced towards the hanyou, who squared up, eyes burning intently.

"He's going to use the Wind Scar…let's move back a bit, shall we?" Miroku tugged Sango by her elbow; Kagome remained motionless, unable to tear her eyes away from the demon that was so familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time. As Inuyasha swung, the wolf seemed to sense something was wrong, and veered sharply, then sprang high in the air. The hanyou was unable to correct his swing, and by the time he brought the blade under control, the demon had landed in front of Kagome.

The world froze, as she stared at the familiar shape and form of her favourite sensei. "Lord Kogash-?"

He grinned a very toothy, very wolfish grin. "Pleased to meet you, too, princess."

Then all the lights went out, as his fist connected solidly to her jaw.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Sango shouted and threw Hiraikotsu as the wolf demon slung the limp girl over his shoulder, the arrows spilling out of her quiver and her bow dropping to the ground. Inuyasha reacted with an infuriated roar and a burst of speed. The demon grinned, showing his fangs. "Too little, too late…I'll look after your bitch, puppy, but don't expect her back in the same condition you gave her to me…" He easily dodged out of both the Hiraikotsu and the Tetsusaiga's paths, and spat at Inuyasha on the way past. "Remember my name…I am Koga, prince of the wolf demon tribe. Thanks for the gift…" and he was gone, vanished in a dusty tornado.

"Kagome-sama! Inuyasha, what are we going to do?"

"Hunt the bastard down and gut him, of course…let's go!" The hanyou became a red and silver blur as he tore off after the whirlwind.

Sango stooped to pick up Kagome's silver-mounted bow and the scattered arrows. She noticed Arashi, cropping grass placidly at the edge of the clearing, Kirara sitting on her saddle and mewing plaintively. "What are we going to do about Arashi? She can't travel as fast as Kirara…"

"Get Shippo-kun to take her back to Kaede's…uh, Sango-sama…where _is_ Shippo-kun?" A quick visual check indicated that the kit was nowhere to be found. Miroku sighed. "We can't leave her here…I guess that I will have to avail myself of her equine charms…"

"Leave the creature to me." They both froze at the cool tones, and slowly turned to see Sesshomaru glowing against the dark forest. The taiyoukai favoured them with an icy look. "If you have any inclination to rescue the miko, I suggest you move on your way, as the wolf demon tribe is well-known for its predilection for human flesh. I will take responsibility for making sure the mare is returned."

Miroku made his voice work. "Forgive my impertinence, Sesshomaru-sama…but why are you assisting us?"

"The miko does not deserve the fate that surely awaits her at the hands of those despicable creatures."

Miroku noted that the taiyoukai was looking a little more rumpled than usual; his usually immaculate appearance was definitely the worse for wear, and his armour was beyond repair. He realized that Sesshomaru must feel somewhat obliged to Kagome for her care, so was offering to clear the slate by taking on Arashi. But, Miroku being Miroku, he also wondered if Kagome had done anything _else_ for the taiyoukai…

Now that she was over the shock of Sesshomaru's appearance, Sango's brain was turning over. "If we headed due east, would that bring us to the wolf's den?"

"No. Their holdings lie to the north…I believe this particular whelp's clan resides on the eastern side of the mountainous region."

Sango bowed deeply to the taiyoukai. "Thank you very much, Sesshomaru-sama. Kirara!" The fire-cat bounded to her side, and Sango scrambled onto her back, holding out her hand to Miroku, who also bowed to Sesshomaru before swinging aboard.

"Our deepest thanks, Sesshomaru-sama…for Kagome-sama's life." Kirara roared, and became airborne, speeding off in the direction Sesshomaru had indicated.

The taiyoukai watched them go, then turned slightly as a grumbling Jaken puffed up behind him, followed by two impassive spear-carrying demons, one of whom was burdened with the unconscious child, and the other leading the securely muzzled two-headed _tenbaryu._ "Jaken…you will take the horse back to my wretched brother's village."

"Sesshomaru-sama? Me? Ride a common animal? To…to your… brother's village?"

"I will await you at the fortress. Do not disappoint me by failing."

Arashi refused to hold still for the toad, dancing nervously about and making him hop and squawk in frustration. Sesshomaru finally had to step in, extending his youkai to 'freeze' the animal, and then jerked his head at one of the studiously solemn guards, who stepped forward to lift the spluttering toad youkai to the saddle. "It is two day's ride to the village; Ah-Un will meet you there. Do not take overlong, Jaken…I expect that you will see this through. I have given my word."

Jaken gulped as the mare shifted uneasily, but he straightened and rapped her smartly on the rump with his staff. Arashi reared slightly, and took off at a dead run, trying to escape the powerful scent of youkai. Jaken abandoned his aloof stance, and clung to the pommel, screeching, as they disappeared from sight. Sesshomaru turned back to the silent guards, whose eyes were dancing in delight at the toad's discomfiture. He pointed a long finger at one of them. "Ieji…" The other one, carrying the girl, stepped forward. Sesshomaru minutely shook his head in irritation. "Ita…follow the mare and make sure nothing happens to Jaken…and that he does nothing to injure the creature."

"Hai, my lord." Saluting with his spear, the other demon set off at a ground-covering lope, as he quickly vanished in the direction taken by the mare.

"Ieji…mount Ah-Un and prepare to depart. The girl is in your charge until you deliver her to Momiji-san. Ah-Un, you will permit these passengers." Both heads grunted, as the second of the almost-twin guards moved with alacrity to slide onto the _tenbaryu_'s back. The girl stirred.

"My lord? The child awakens…" Sesshomaru came to stand where she could see him, as she opened her great, dark eyes again, and looked at him with such an open expression of trust that he couldn't help but be moved…a tiny, glacial bit, of course, but he was moved just the same. Ieji held his breath. He had already witnessed a number of amazing things today, including his lord not only chasing away the wolves that had killed the girl, but also using Tenseiga to revive her.

"Sesshomaru…sama…" Her voice was wispy and faint, as if it hadn't been used in a long, long time.

"What is your name, little one?" Ieji kept his face completely void of response, although he was deeply surprised by the gentle tone in his lord's usually tightly-controlled voice.

"Rin," came the soft, low answer.

"This is Ieji…he will look after you until we reach my home. Understood?"

A very faint, but definitely warm smile was his response. "Hai…Sesshomaru-sama…Rin understands."

"Let us depart."

The tall taiyoukai turned, and gathering his youkai into his travelling cloud, lifted off. Ieji took Ah-Un's reins a little tighter in his clawed hands, settled the girl more securely onto his lap, and held on as the temperamental _tenbaryu _surged after its master. He was really looking forward to going off-duty…the guardroom would buy him at least a couple of rounds once word got around about this newest addition to the fortress…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Far away, Ita grinned to himself as he caught up with Jaken being bounced like a barrel of rice all over the saddle. Having been whacked with the toad youkai's staff on more than one occasion, he found himself appreciating the animal's efforts to dislodge her unlikely rider. Coming abreast of her with a burst of speed, he gripped the reins and brought her to a circling halt, her sides quivering and the whites of her eyes showing.

"Hush, girl, hush…no one is going to eat you…Jaken-sama, are you all right?"

"Of course I'm all right, you fool…miserable beast..." The toad continued grumbling as he straightened his hat and smoothed his rumpled robe. Ita hid a smile while rubbing the horse's neck and making soothing noises. The mare turned her head to observe him closely, then slowly reached to nibble at the sleeve of his leather armour. Cautiously petting her velvet muzzle, he was pleased when she bunted his arm and whickered. His communing with the creature was rudely interrupted by a sharp whack on the head. He snapped his attention to the glowering toad youkai wielding the staff. "Move this beast along, guardsman…we don't have all day."

"Hai, Jaken-sama…come along, _ashige_…let's take you home."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**A/N:**_Tenbaryu_ is a word I cobbled together…means 'heavenly/flying horse-dragon'…I mean, what exactly _is_ Ah-Un?. Looks like an experiment in the breeding stables got a little out of control, species-wise.

_Ashige_ means 'grey horse'…it was Arashi's original name.


	28. A Wolfish Grin

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…All characters are created and owned by Takahashi-sama!

**A/N: **Trust me, Kagome'll get her own back on Koga, _big_ time! Coarse language alert…those boys just don't know how to play nice.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 28: A Wolfish Grin**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

_**Later the same day as the wolf attack on the village**_

The first thing Kagome noticed was the _smell. _Unwashed bodies, rancid meat…it was all she could do not to choke and give herself away. As soon as she regained a modicum of awareness, she remembered Sesshomaru's comment regarding her heart rate, and did her best to keep it slow and even. The heck with that…she surrounded herself with a spectacular barrier, and sat up.

She immediately flopped back down, because the change in position brought on the mother of all headaches, sparks exploding inside her head.

Ouch…did anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?

_The Big Bad Wolf Special, apparently_.

My jaw is killing me…I can't believe I let him drop me like that…

_Well, you can always entertain yourself by thinking up appropriate methods of revenge that involve sharp, pointy objects_…

Like a fully-automatic crossbow with several clips of razor-tipped hunting bolts…

_Or the business end of the Tetsusaiga_…

Screw that. The business end of Fenikkusuken. I might not share the fun with dog-boy, unless he asks really nicely…

_Pay attention then, because your charming host approaches…_

Through the pink haze of her barrier, Kagome watched the wolf prince swagger towards her, kicking aside whichever of his underlings happened to be in the way. _He moves just like Lord Kogashu…same attitude…same grin…another ancestor? I've never sensed youkai on him, though…How long do youkai live, anyways?_ A very tiny, low-wattage light bulb clicked on in the back of Kagome's brain. _Omigod…is it possible? Oh, man_…

"What's the matter, princess? Our wild, untamed scent too much for your dainty nose?"

Kagome wrinkled said nose at him, while she forcibly got herself under control. "Bathing doesn't give you colds, you know…and when you're covered in fur and living in a confined space, it's highly recommended."

He smirked, and brought his hand out from behind him. Kagome yelped and sat up, despite her pounding head. A thoroughly terrified Shippo hung by his brush. "Kagoooomeeee!"

Kagome dropped the barrier, and held out her arms. "Give me my kit."

Koga held the frantic Shippo farther away. "Uh-uh, princess, first we negotiate the price for this small, defenceless, helpless fox-brat's life. My wolves were rudely interrupted during their last feeding session, and they're still a bit hungry…"

"Give me the kit first, wolfling, and we'll see about negotiating a deal." Kagome's eyes flashed silver, and ghostly ribbons of power began to writhe around her form. The demon watched her warily, then capitulated with a display of bravado.

"Wolfling, eh…you're a brave one, I'll give you that, princess. Here…he'd only be good for cleaning my teeth, so he's not really worth my time to even skin." Shippo was unceremoniously tossed into her lap, and she hugged him tight; the barrier burst back into existence with a crackle. The demon eyed it, but then seated himself and pressed an experimental fingertip against it. The resulting explosion of sparks was impressive enough to move back the crowd to a safe distance. He nodded thoughtfully, examining the scorched flesh as it healed.

"Spiritual power…high levels of it, too…is that how you can see my Jewel shards, princess?"

She gave him an intent look, struggling to overlay this dangerous, man-eating youkai over the image of her kindly sensei. "What? You need a shard detector, too?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, princess…what's your name? I think you missed my introduction to your former companions…I am Koga, prince of the eastern wolf demon clan."

_Koga…Koga-shu…oh, shit-eroo_. _How am I going to get out of this?_

"Your method of 'inviting' a guest to your cave could use a little finesse, wolfling…my name is Kagome. What do you want?"

"Why is a miko caring for a kitsune child?"

"He was orphaned and I've been looking after him ever since. Demon blood doesn't mean anything to me…I judge by actions, not heredity." Shippo snuffled, and clung tighter, shivering. She stroked his hair and smiled reassuringly down at him.

Koga arched a dark eyebrow. "You don't smell mated; why do you stick with that puppy?"

Kagome glowered at him. "We have a common goal."

"Which is…?"

"The destruction of a demon called Naraku. I am the Protector of the Jewel, and it is my responsibility to gather all the shards…including the ones currently in your body. Don't suppose you'd like to hand them over?"

He laughed, quite uproariously, until the whole cave resounded with laughter and howls from the pack. Snapping his fingers, he shut it off like a switch. "No."

"Didn't think so, but it never hurts to ask…Inuyasha will probably be more than happy to remove them the hard way, anyhow."

"That whelp? Don't make me laugh…again."

"Don't underestimate him…what do you want? If I'm supposed to be the main course for tonight's meal, I'll warn you that I won't go down easily…" She noticed the slavering increased among the front ranks of the intently watching demons.

"Oh, you're not on the dinner menu, princess…in return for your kit, I want you to detect a Jewel shard for me."

Kagome eyed him carefully, before slowly nodding. "All right…what happens after that?" She decided she really didn't like the grin that spread across his face, showing all his fangs as he stood up.

"We'll discuss that later…right now, I'll go hunting for you. Wouldn't want anyone to say that I don't look after my guests properly…all right, you mangy mutts! No one lays a finger on the girl…she's _mine_. Is that clear?" There was a definitely disappointed rumble, and the pack dispersed, throwing black looks over their assorted humanoid and canine shoulders.

"Kagome…that wolf scares me."

"He scares me too, Ship-dip, but don't worry…we'll get out of this."

"I scattered toadstool-messenger spores on the way here; they should be sprouting really soon," he whispered directly in her ear, conscious of the glowering wolves.

"Good job!" she whispered back, ruffling his ponytail. "Then we'll just sit tight until Inuyasha shows up."

The kit hesitated, biting his trembling lip. "Kagome, you really weren't helping Sesshomaru…were you?"

"Yes, I was, Shippo."

"But…but he's…"

"Bad-tempered, dangerous and nasty? I know. He can also be surprisingly nice…he was actually _polite_ to a little human girl that brought him food."

Shippo's eyes were big and round, and then they narrowed into a glare. "You're pulling my leg, Kagome…no way Sesshomaru would ever be nice to a human!"

"Hard to believe, but he was. He was also kind…in his own way…to me when I was really upset after I killed the bear oni last night…there's more to him than meets the eye. I hope so, since I still have to get him to agree to help us against Naraku."

"Maybe he likes you, Kagome…"

"Oh, he _loves_ me…about as much as a fang-ache. Heads up…"

A rather large and rather dead wild pig thumped onto the cave floor in front of them. Kagome pursed her lips thoughtfully at it, then looked up at the cocky wolf prince that delivered it. Shippo scuttled over her shoulder and peered out from behind her.

"There ya go, princess…eat up! We move out at sundown."

"Uh, thanks, wolfling, but I'm not into trichinosis." He cocked his head on the side, blue eyes calculating, then dropped down to sitting while he looked her over carefully. Kagome calmly met him look for look. She was very surprised when he hooked her sword from under a nearby pile of ratty furs, using his own katana to nudge it over to her, but she recovered quickly enough to yank it towards her, the barrier shredding. Her empty quiver landed on her lap. She looked at him, eyes questioning.

"Goodwill gestures, princess…that sword of yours packs a nasty bite, by the way."

Kagome made a show of scratching her blade under the hilt and cooing at it. "Did my good boy zap the naughty wolf? Give him another one if he gets too close…"

Koga watched her, curiosity practically radiating off his form. "How can a human carry a demonic weapon?"

She smiled archly, while laying Fenikkusuken across her lap. "You're assuming that I'm human…"

He snorted. "You _smell _totally human…at least the part of you that doesn't stink like dog… or bear guts. These weapons are well-used, so you obviously aren't some pampered little bitch carrying them around for show."

"I'm pretty good with them…my specialty is purifying obnoxious demons."

He ignored the insult. "Then you'll really enjoy the task ahead…we're currently battling a tribe of harpies, whose leader possesses a Jewel shard. They've decimated our tribe, and we're pretty much confined to this cave. I need you to help me locate the leader and then I'll do the rest."

"Okay…and after that?"

His grin became positively feral. "If you're not mated, then you're up for grabs…and I could use a mate with power like yours…"

"Dream big, wolfling. I've already got someone lined up who's too much to handle..."

"Well, then…the puppy just has to die."

Kagome snorted. "Don't underestimate him, unless you particularly enjoy pain… I suppose you have some plan for using me to collect the shards so that your tribe will be invincible?"

"Smart as well as beautiful…I'm finding you more and more attractive all the time…" He boldly reached a clawed hand towards her cheek; she scooted backwards, and flamed her fingertips, giving him a death glare.

"Touch me without my consent, and I'll purify whichever part of you is making the contact…do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Koga smirked, eyeing the power dancing and crackling in her hand. "Loud and clear, princess…damn, but you're my kind of woman! Brave, loyal, powerful…and beautiful. The dog-turd's days are numbered!"

"What makes you so sure I'd accept you if you killed him?" Kagome was actually quite curious as to the answer, as she extinguished the flames in her fist.

"Law of the wild…to the victor go the spoils."

"If you somehow manage to kill Inuyasha…which I totally doubt…I won't be the prize, wolfling." _I'll be dead, too_…

"You won't be able to resist my charms…I'm considered quite a catch, you know."

"By who? Besides another wolf with bad eyesight and no sense of smell?"

"You'd be amazed at the offers I've had…"

"I'll bet…can we get back to discussing this 'harpy' tribe? What kinds of weapons do they use?"

Koga blinked, and re-directed himself with an effort. "No weapons, except teeth, claws and size. They're sort of a composite demon…no idea how they developed. Fat feathered balls with a humanoid torso and head riding on top. We've lost too many to them..."

"I'm a sucker for a good fight, so if you find me a decent bow and some arrows, I'll help you a little more actively than just detect which critter has the shard you're after." Shippo squeaked in protest; she shushed him.

"Really? How do I know that you won't put an arrow in my back?"

Kagome fluttered her eyelashes at him a little too innocently. "You'll just have to trust me, won't you?"

He gave her a very _old_ look. "Actually, I think if your kit is my hostage, I won't have too much to worry about." Shippo ducked down behind her back, quivering. Kagome reached around and patted him, while observing the wolf prince thoughtfully.

"Touche. Find me some ammo, and my power is yours to command."

"Anything _else_ of yours on offer, princess?" he inquired, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't be registering for gifts just yet, wolfling…" Her attention was caught by a demon entering the cave, carrying an armload of spotted red and white fungus, and chewing with his mouth open. Shippo emitted a sharp cry when he spotted them, and slumped down in defeat. Kagome knew that these had to be his toadstools, and that at least part of the trail was gone. She pulled him into her lap, and cuddled him. "S'okay, Ship-dip…he'll find us. Hey, any chance those toadstools are poisonous?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Sango and Miroku watched as Inuyasha paced in a pattern, sniffing intently. Kirara was at his side, her nose and whiskers getting a workout.

"Damn! It's like the bastard just disappeared!"

"He is notably quick, Inuyasha…perhaps he became airborne for a brief distance."

"I'm allowing for that, houshi…and still nothing! Dammit, this is really starting to piss me off…"

Sango ran her hand over the mossy bank she was leaning against, and looked up at the late morning sky. _Hard to believe that they had only found Kagome an hour or so ago, and lost her again so quickly…and never mind the meeting with Lord Sesshomaru. _Sighing, she brought her attention back to the frustrated hanyou, who was moving farther a field. "Inuyasha, perhaps we should try more to the north…I understand that this particular pack may reside on the eastern side of the north mountains."

His head shot up. "How do you know that?"

Some instinct warned her not to mention his brother; she jabbed the monk just as he opened his mouth. "My father once told me something of the wolf demons, and Koga's name rang a bit of a bell..." She crossed her fingers behind her back. "It's worth a try, anyways…"

A tiny little voice squeaking "Waaaah!" caught her attention, and she turned quickly. A white and red toadstool, so colourful that it couldn't be natural, now stood in the centre of the sheet of moss she had been touching. As she looked, a slit opened in the cap, and another wail was emitted. Miroku came up behind her.

"That _is_ rather unusual, isn't it Sango-sama? Here, let me have a closer look…"

Inuyasha didn't turn around as a loud slap echoed around the clearing. _Damn houshi; think he'd learn_… he kept sniffing, even checking the tree trunks. _That wolf smelled so bad, he ought to be easy to track_… Miroku wobbled up beside him, sporting a rather impressive red mark on his cheek.

"I _adore_ that woman…turn your energies to tracking these unusual toadstools, Inuyasha. I am sure that they are one of Shippo-kun's many tricks." He held up the crying fungus in front of the hanyou's nose, who raised an eyebrow, but sniffed anyways.

"Yep, they belong to the runt, all right…hey, there's another one! Good job, Shippo…they'll lead us right to the den!" Kirara gave Miroku a narrow look, and stalked over to a glowering Sango. Both females put their noses in the air and snorted. He sighed.

"Forgive me, sama. I forgot myself…"

"Watch it, monk, or I might 'forget' that Kirara has accepted you as a passenger, and knock you off when we're at altitude…"

Miroku waved his hands. "I will endeavour to behave…" He hastily amended that at the scorching look both delivered in his direction. "I _will_ behave, sama…and Kirara. Kagome-sama's life is more important than my own indulgences…"

"Then stow it, monk, and hurry up. Inuyasha's way out in front."

"Yes, ma'am!" He faltered at Kirara's growl, but she turned her head away in apparent disdain, so he quickly slid onto her back, using his staff around Sango's waist instead of his hands to remain seated when the fire-cat took off. _It was worth it, Buddha forgive me_…he thought, his eyes straying again to the curve of her hip below his arm. As if sensing his thoughts, Kirara joggled him slightly and he heard a distinct growl. Miroku set himself to locating the hanyou in the foliage below, as that was a considerably safer thing to be doing.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Sitting on what she now realized were Koga's personal sleeping furs, Kagome was trying not to think about fleas, or anything else, while sighting down a couple of dozen arrows that the wolves had collected for her, discarding those that were too bent or in too poor of a shape to be used. The bow, at least, was decent, but she had some doubts about the condition of the string. Fenikkusuken was grumbling against her leg; she patted it absently while critically examining a startlingly poor example of fletching. She looked up as Koga approached, a satisfied smirk plastered all over his face. "Which canary did you eat?" she asked, beginning to fill her quiver with the arrows that passed muster.

He blinked. "Canary?"

She waved her hand. "Forget it. Is it time?"

Koga held out his hand to her. Without thinking, she took it, and allowed him to pull her upright. Grinning even more broadly, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles, watching her reaction. She snarled at him, and snatched her hand back, while he laughed. "I love your attitude, princess…another reason why I'm going to make you mine after I get rid of that puppy."

Kagome sighed heavily. "Can we just get on with it? I like to see what I'm shooting at…it improves my scores."

"As you wish, princess…brat, you stay here."

Kagome scooped the kit against her. "He comes with us…that way I know he hasn't been turned into a snack by your compatriots. Besides, if you manage to follow through with your threat to mate me, then he qualifies as your first born…" She nearly snickered at the look on the wolf demon's face, but managed to turn it into a cough.

Shippo had to submit to being tied up, and then a scruffy-looking youkai took charge of him, looking glum at the prospect of having to play nursemaid to the kitsune. Kagome fixed him with a glare. "If anything happens to my kit, you'll answer to me, buddy…and I _won't _be in a good mood!" The demon straightened up immediately, and tried to look alert. Koga biffed him.

"That's your first command from the new alpha female of our tribe, Iku. I wouldn't mess up if I were you." Kagome shook her head, and turned to follow Koga, but was stopped by a loud sniffle from Shippo. She smiled gently and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, Shippo. Hey, we're getting out of this smelly cave, so things are looking up!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The early winter sky was darkening as the wolf demon tribe moved up higher into the mountains, the craggy peaks glowing palely in the setting sun's weak rays. Kagome stayed at Koga's heels, analyzing the terrain and wondering at the definite demonic aura that covered the area. Underfoot, the rock was jagged, and showed signs of being the type that broke off at the slightest touch, like schist. The wolves, four legged and two legged alike, moved silently across the uneven footing. The humanoid ones were armed to the canines with an assortment of spears, long-handled battle-axes, pikes and scythe-like weapons, as well as some interesting hooked blades with long chains attached to the handles. They all looked very predatory…Kagome was glad that they weren't hunting _her_.

At the edge of a broad plateau littered with large chunks of rock, Koga halted, but gestured the rest of the wolves to find positions among the tumbled landscape. He cocked his head on the side, listening intently. Kagome paused at his side, and waved to Shippo as he and his guard disappeared into the rocks.

"They've sensed us…ready to do some detecting, princess?"

"None of these have any shards…_ack_!" She squeaked as a muscular arm snaked around her waist and yanked her tightly against his armoured side. Koga smirked down at her, vivid blue eyes dancing.

"Well, then, we'll just have to pay a visit to the nest. Find something to hold on to, princess…above the waist, preferably."

Kagome gave him a dirty look, then slid her arm behind his back, taking a firm grip on the furry shoulder guard of his armour. His grin became even wider. "Hm…I could really appreciate fighting this way, princess…"

"Get your mind on the matter at hand, or you'll be dinner for these uglies, and I have no intention of being dessert." He complied, but with a rather saucy glint in his eye. Kagome punched him in the breastplate and pointed upwards. "Company's coming…"

Koga grunted at the dark, ungainly shapes swooping down on them. "I'm expecting you mutts to take down the lesser harpies…I'm concentrating on the leader. Good luck!" A ragged chorus of howls greeted his words, and then he tensed, his arm tightening around Kagome until she was uncomfortably squeezed. "Hang on, princess…we're going in!"

If Kagome had ever thought Inuyasha was fast, he didn't hold a candle to a shard-powered Koga. He was able to race up the nearly vertical cliff face; Kagome swore his toes were barely gripping the rocky surface. She yelled as a harpy swooped at them; she got a very good, close up look at the demon just before Koga smashed its skull open with his shard-enhanced fist.

They were _really_ ugly. Flying balls of feathers with huge teeth, vacant staring eyes and giant talons, but the worst part was the humanoid torso which had arms ending in more talons, and a head complete with fangs, pointy ears and cat's slit eyes. Kagome spared a brief thought regarding what kind of breeding catastrophe brought about the creation of this nightmare. "Which head controls the body?" she shouted above the rush of wind.

"The humanoid ones on top…doesn't really matter, because if you kill one of the pair, the whole thing dies. We're closing in on the leader's nest, Kagome…are you picking anything up yet?"

"Nice that you remember my name, _Koga_…wait…the shard is _inside_ the mountain, right in front…_look out_!" With a deafening crunching sound, the rock face under Koga's feet crumbled and gave way, and a truly enormous creature muscled its way out, huge wingtips carving gashes in the mountain that sent a considerable avalanche of loosened rocks cascading down onto the plateau below. Kagome was struck momentarily speechless. The leader was more than three times the size of the other harpies, and sported two humanoid torsos on its head. All three mouths were open wide, but only the top two were cackling evilly.

"_Spawn of the wolf demon clan…we've been waiting for you to deliver your shards to us!_"

Koga landed them on a ledge, and pressed Kagome against the rock, protecting her with his body. "Where's its shard!" he shouted in her ear. She squinted, blinking against the dust swirling in the air from the concussion of its wing beats.

"Damn! In its mouth! Right in the back, Koga!"

"Shit!" The wolf demon muttered. "Hold on Kagome…I'm taking evasive action!" She screeched as he swung them both around, and dropped them into space to avoid an open-mouthed lunge by the huge harpy. More rocks clattered and slid down the face past them, as Koga controlled their descent by nimbly bounding from toehold to toehold, until he landed among the settling rocks and bodies of quite a few harpies already felled by the rest of the pack. Letting go of Kagome, he shoved her towards two rather scraggy-looking demons, one with a broad black stripe in his otherwise white hair, and the other sporting a spiky white crest. "Ginta! Hakkaku! I'm making you personally responsible for my woman's safety…don't screw up, or I'll gut you slowly and painfully. Understood?"

Both bobbed their heads vigorously, and Koga grabbed a spear before taking off in a blur. Kagome glanced at her watchers. _I could do without the 'help'_ she thought, and was unprepared for them each gripping an arm and tugging her backwards. "Hey! What gives?" she yelped, and dug in her heels.

"Hurry, sister…you need to take cover, or you'll become a target…"

She stared at the demon, wide-eyed. "_Sister_? No offense, guys, but I've already got a brother, and don't really want any more."

"You are Koga's woman, so…"

"Oh, give it a rest…I already have one bad-tempered canine barking at me, and it isn't Koga…but thanks for the kind thoughts, guys. Leggo my arms, and I can defend myself…Whooooaaa!"

While they were arguing, a harpy swooped in on them from the rear. Black-stripe let go of her, and jabbed viciously upward with the spear he was carrying, nailing the harpy in the cheek. Unfortunately, he was seized by a clawed foot and dragged upward into the air. Spiky-crest let out a despairing shout. "He'll be devoured…!"

"Not if I can help it!" Kagome wrenched her arm free of his grasp, yanked the borrowed bow and an arrow out of her quiver, and lined up a shot, the arrow crackling with power. She let the missile go, and watched in satisfaction as she blew the harpy's wing off, and it plummeted back to earth not far from where she and Spiky-crest were standing. Black-stripe wobbled to his feet; Kagome was glad he hadn't been crushed by the huge body, because that wouldn't have been a nice way to say 'thank you' to somebody who was risking his life defending you. "Hey! You okay?"

"Thank you, sister…that was very fine shooting, indeed. I am honoured…"

She grinned, and reached out to ruffle his black stripe. "Forget it. Now, let's have us a little target practise, okay boys? You watch my back, and I'll try out this bow a few more times…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha halted dead in his tracks, as another brilliant flare lit up the evening sky from the rocky terrain dead ahead. They had lost the trail of toadstools an hour before, but he could smell wolf all over the place, so knew they were getting close. He could dimly see shapes flitting around above the spot, and then watched another flash blitz upwards and extinguish itself in something, which then exploded spectacularly. Kirara swooped down beside him; her riders' faces were intent.

"Inuyasha, that _must_ be Kagome-sama's arrows…"

"No shit, houshi…and she's under attack. Let's go!" He took off running, when Kirara suddenly had the back of his fire-rat gripped in her fangs, and he managed to land fairly gracefully on her rump when she tossed him over her shoulder.

"Kirara! Are you sure you can manage?" Sango asked, and the neko-youkai yowled a reply before picking up speed towards the source of the fireworks display. Inuyasha gingerly gripped Miroku's shoulders to stabilize himself.

"Don't get any funny ideas, houshi…"

"My dear hanyou…I wouldn't dream of it!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome was running out of arrows, and Ginta and Hakkaku had to forage farther and farther afield to find decent replacements, which exposed them to attack. She was completely out of ammo, and the boys were too far away to intervene, when three harpies dove on her out of the dark sky. She yanked out her sword, aiming for the soft underbelly away from the talons, when something without feathers whooshed overhead.

"_Kagome_!" Tetsusaiga's unmistakeable energy signature carved the air beside her, and pieces of harpy spattered messily.

"Inuyasha!" For the second time in one day, Kagome ran to throw her arms around the hanyou. This time, she caught him in a rather passionate kiss that had him clutching her tightly until they had to come up for air.

He blinked, hard, and shook his head slightly. "Wow… what was that for?"

She smiled up at him, watching his eyes turn from bright gold to dark amber. "For showing up in the nick of time…. let's not make a habit out of meeting on a battlefield like this, dog-boy. Even Miroku's going to give us heck…"

"Screw the houshi…you're okay?"

"Yup. How did you find us? Shippo's toadstools were kind of cleaned up…"

"Sango remembered something her dad told her, and then we spotted your arrows. Where's wolf-shit?"

Kagome pointed. Koga was positioned on a ledge just below the harpy's nest, and even from that distance, she could practically see the steam coming out his pointy ears. Inuyasha growled, a dark, feral sound that made the hair on the back of her neck go up. She tightened her grip around his waist, then saw that he was giving the evil eye to her two 'brothers'. "It's okay, Inuyasha…these guys are all right. Ginta, Hakkaku…_this_ is my chosen mate, never mind what Koga says."

"Hey! Dog-turd! Get your filthy hands off my woman!" Koga's shout had Inuyasha's ears flattening against his skull.

"You lousy piece of shit! How _dare_ you endanger Kagome! I'll _gut _you for that!"

"I'm a little busy right now, puppy…go play fetch or something and I'll kick your ass when I have time." Koga readied his spear, and crouched slightly, watching the lead harpy intently.

Kagome lost her grip on the fire-rat as the hanyou took off, racing across the plateau and heading up the cliff face. Two harpies tried a dual attack on him; they were shredded in a split second. Ginta and Hakkaku tried to gently herd her towards a clutch of large boulders. "Come, sister…Koga's anger at us would be immeasurable if something happened to you…but your chosen one has a fairly impressive temper as well!"

She was giving in, and trying to scuttle backwards so that she could keep an eye on the wolf and the hanyou, when she caught sight of something bearing down fast from the corner of her eye. No time to yell a warning, and then the harpy disintegrated in mid-air from a swipe of the Hiraikotsu. "Sango! Houshi! Hurray…!" The two dumbfounded wolf demons watched their 'sister' race over to hug a menacing neko-youkai and then embrace a human woman dressed in a demon exterminator's outfit while squeezing the hand of a Buddhist monk. They looked at each other, shrugged, and then froze as the fire-cat pinned them with a red-eyed glare.

Miroku looked around at the massive bodies crumpled on the landscape, and noted how many were still in the air. While the wolf demons had managed to kill an impressive amount, there was still many more, hovering darkly against the stars. "Take cover! If you value your lives, stay back!" He unwound the prayer beads. "Vortex!" The assembled wolf demons gawked, gasped and roared their approval as the harpy flock simply disappeared, along with a fair bit of the rockwork in the near vicinity. Miroku re-wrapped the gauntlet, with a large grin on his face.

"Houshi? Why are you smiling?" Sango asked cautiously. Kagome looked up from where she was re-filling her quiver with the arrows and bow Sango returned to her, and noted the satisfaction colouring the monk's countenance.

"It's not often that I am able to use this in such a gratifying manner, sama."

"Not to mention without any hell wasps to mess things up," Kagome chimed in. An impressive burst of swearing from higher up caught all their attention, just in time to see Koga try to jam the lead harpy's mouth open with his spear, have the wooden shaft snap like a toothpick, and then Inuyasha tore the harpy's wing half off. Koga used the distraction to decapitate one of the two humanoid heads, and the harpy smashed into the mountain before disappearing behind the outcropping. It was hard to tell if it was a deliberate attempt to crush the two attackers, or if the harpy had just become disoriented by their actions.

Koga and Inuyasha turned their attentions on each other. The hanyou curled his claws into tight fists. "Say your prayers, wolf…you're not getting anywhere _near_ Kagome again."

The wolf prince smiled darkly. "You obviously aren't _up_ to the task of mating her, _puppy_…she stinks like you, but no scent that tells me she's off-limits…what's the matter? Not old enough to get it up? You _know_ she'd be happier with me than a pup like _you_."

Inuyasha's blood was dangerously near the boiling point, and what Koga said next put him over the edge. The wolf leaned over, cupped his hands around his mouth, and shouted down to the figures clustered below, "I'm in love with you, Kagome! Stay at my side…I'll protect you from rabble like _this_!" He turned with a nasty smirk to the hanyou. "Bet you've never had the nerve to even say that to her, right, _punk_? I'm the stronger…by rights she should be mine."

Inuyasha exploded at the wolf demon, going after him with teeth and claws, forcing Koga back with strike after strike, the wolf easily dodging, a lazy smirk on his face. Miroku tore his attention away from the battle, scanning the assembled wolf demons for their reaction to this, noticing a wide-eyed Shippo dangling in his guard's grip. He strolled towards the pair, smiling benignly at the demon, who shuffled his feet a bit. "Ah, many thanks for looking after Kagome-sama's kit…hello, Shippo-kun." He held out his arms for the kit, and the demon handed him over, his eyes flicking nervously over the gauntlet. Miroku thanked him gravely, and paused before carrying Shippo back to the others. "Should Inuyasha have any cause for concern as to what Koga is saying, Shippo-kun?"

The kit glowered at him, and Miroku had the distinct impression that his shins would have been badly bruised if Shippo was free. "Nice to see you too, houshi…what do you think? Forget it…you're so perverted that you wouldn't understand the term _soul-mate_."

"But _you_ do, kitsune?"

"When it comes to Kagome and Inuyasha… oh, yeah."

An enraged shout/howl from above caught their attention. Inuyasha had drawn the Tetsusaiga, and both he and the sword were actually glowing in the moonlight. Koga was cracking his knuckles and grinning evilly. "You've endangered my Kagome for the last time, dog-shit, so you're just going to have to die. She'll then take her _rightful_ place as alpha female of my pack…"

Inuyasha snarled, baring his fangs, his eyes flickering ever-so-faintly light red. "You talk like you know her, fucker…you have no idea of who she really is. I'm going to kill you for just breathing the same air she does, never mind putting your dirty hands…"

"How do you know she didn't prefer my 'dirty hands'?" A flash, and a foot slammed into Inuyasha's jaw, knocking him half-way into the cliff face, and then Koga flexed his claws again. "See you in the seventh hell sometime, punk." He was gathered for the spring, when Kagome's shout broke his concentration.

"Jewel shard! Twelve o'clock!" Koga looked around, threw up his arm instinctively…and then yelled as the limb was locked painfully between the huge teeth of the lead harpy. It flapped away, circling back, as it gnawed relentlessly. He stifled a scream, and began trying to swing himself into position for a strike against its jaw.

"_Your arm is lost, wolf…do your legs taste as sweet?_"

"You won't find out, bird-bastard…take this!" Grunting with the effort and the pain, he drew up his legs, and delivered a two-footed kick to the harpy's teeth, which shattered under the impact of the shard-fuelled attack, but not before the shard in his wrist disappeared down its gullet. Koga found himself falling awkwardly, and not far enough off the ground to change his position for an easier landing. All the air was knocked out of his lungs when he landed on his back, blood splattering everywhere from his torn arm. Sucking in oxygen, he was able to shout a command to his pack, which was scrambling towards him. "Stay back! It has a second shard, and it's targeting the ones in my legs…Kagome, take cover!

There was a furious roar, a blur of red and silver, and abruptly the hanyou was standing between him and the harpy on its descending trajectory, the great sword held over his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing, puppy? Get the hell out of the way! I can handle this bastard with only one arm…" Koga hissed. He stilled when Inuyasha turned his head, to regard him with a fiery golden eye.

"Shut the fuck up, you piece of wolf-shit. I'll show _you_ who's more worthy of Kagome, and then I'll rip you to fucking shreds…" He brought the sword down into position, concentrating on the harpy, then tensed and swung with more force than he'd ever used before. "_Wind Scar!_" The harpy simply ceased to exist; one moment it was there, both mouths opened in a triumphant scream, and the next…it was gone. Everyone present covered their heads as reddened bits of harpy began plopping wetly on and around them.

Kagome glanced around at the assembled wolves, grinning when she saw the dropped jaws and stunned expressions. She had to move fast, though, when Inuyasha turned to the wolf prince with an ugly twist to his mouth. She sprinted past the downed wolf to throw herself into the hanyou's chest. "Inuyasha…" His claw tips dug into her leather-clad shoulder as he wrapped one arm around her.

"Kagome…why are you protecting that fucker? He kidnapped you, endangered you, _touched_ you…" His voice was low, rough and snarling. He kept his head down, his bangs hiding most of his face, despite Kagome's attempts to peer up at him. She wound her fingers into his sidelocks and rubbed her cheek along his jaw.

"Because I don't want to watch you murder someone in cold blood, even if he is a scrawny, smelly wolf." The claws relaxed slightly then, and he tucked her head under his chin, fixing the wolf prince with a frightening, reddened stare.

"I'll let you live today, wolf-shit, because _my_ Kagome wishes it. It'll be a death-match next time, so choose your successor…"

Kagome twisted free of his arm and crooked her finger at Ginta and Hakkaku. "Get him out of here…gag him if you have to. Inuyasha means what he says, Koga, so keep your distance. There won't be enough left to bury when the 'Wind Scar' takes you down."

The wolf prince regarded her with something akin to astonishment as the two demons put their shoulders under his arms and raised him to his feet. "Kagome…you can't be serious…about _that_ puppy?"

The hair-raising growl coming from behind her shook her a bit, but her voice was firm. "Show some respect to the stronger one, wolfling, who doesn't get his power from Jewel shards. _My_ threat to purify you still stands…" The wolves began an orderly retreat; Kagome couldn't help but snicker when a loudly protesting Koga was swept up like a child and carried along on the shoulders of his pack.

She turned back to Inuyasha, but the hanyou had moved away, his face still shrouded by silver. Kagome could see that the knuckles gripping the Tetsusaiga were white; she was about to approach him, when Sango touched her arm. "Kagome…I've located the two shards that the harpy had…will you purify them, please?" With a worried glance at the hanyou, she went with the slayer to do as she was asked, stopping to hug a liberated Shippo who bounded into her arms. The kit peered over at Inuyasha.

"Dog-breath is pretty upset, Kagome…"

She bit her lip. "Koga was stupidly-suicidal, saying those things to him, no doubt about it, but I couldn't watch him murder the idiot…"

Sango also observed the hanyou carefully. "His manhood, er, demon-hood, um,…_ego_ was attacked, Kagome. His hackles need to be smoothed down. I'm actually surprised that Koga didn't throw the 'half-breed' insult at him."

"I can hear ya, ya know!"

They all flinched at the anger in his voice; Shippo was handed off to Sango, and Kagome walked over to him. She picked up the flaring of his youkai, and wondered at the intensity of it. Laying a gentle hand on his arm, she tried to reach up to his cheek. He turned his head away, aware of the blistering anger burning through his veins, vibrating his body.

That fucking wolf…how _dare_ he…

_Are you more pissed because you couldn't protect her from him, or because he implied you're not capable of mating her?_

I'll tear the fucker's throat out for both…

_Control yourself…breathe…beat this anger down…it'll only hurt you and her…_

I will protect what's _mine_.

_If you lose control, you'll lose her_.

What if he touched her?

_She would hardly have protected him if he dishonoured her…don't frighten her, dammit_!

Scent…I need to breathe her scent…

"Kagome…come here." Since she was standing in front of him, concerned at the low growls issuing from his throat, she only had to step closer. Carefully, he clasped her gently in his arms, took a handful of braid and tugged, exposing the side of her neck. She held very still, as he pressed his nose into her skin and inhaled deeply.

"Inuyasha…what's wrong?"

"Take off your tunic."

Wondering at the harsh tone of his voice, she complied. She stiffened as he slid the tunic off the shoulder opposite her quiver, and unbuckled her body armour, shoving it and her bra strap out of the way. He ran his tongue down the side of her neck before burying his face in the bared flesh of her throat, his fangs pressing lightly against her pulse. Completely aware of how vulnerable she was to him, wondering what he was doing and why, Kagome distracted herself by tenderly rubbing his left ear. His head shifted lower on her chest, and she gently pressed the furry triangle to her lips, kissing the delicate pink skin just inside the tip.

Inuyasha trembled slightly, but didn't move from his position. His breathing calmed and steadied as he inhaled her floral-tinted warmth, finding the old traces of his own scent on her skin, until the burning anger in his blood receded. _No wolf stink here_… He nuzzled the top curve of her breast, listening to her heart, while she buried her face in his hair, blushing furiously at the fact they were doing this out in the open. At least it was dark…Kagome cracked an eye, and noted in relief that the other four were nowhere in sight. Inuyasha's voice, a little muffled, vibrated through her.

"Am I really your chosen mate?"

She paused only for the moment it took to inhale. "Yes."

"Did that piece of shit touch you anywhere?"

"Like this? Not a chance. I would've purified his ass to cinders." Inuyasha sighed then, his breath skimming over her tender skin that usually didn't see the light of day, and ran his tongue-tip from the valley between her breasts up her throat until he reached her chin, and then nipped her lower lip gently before kissing her. Kagome pressed herself against him, and they lost themselves in the heat from each other's mouths, in the sensations of tongue and teeth sliding and twining. When they opened their eyes, Kagome saw that his were glowing dark gold, shot through with filaments of flame, and he was looking at her with such intensity it was like he was searching for the place in her soul that belonged only to him.

"_Koishii_…You declared your choice in front of witnesses. We need to make it official…"

"No need to rush, dog-boy. Don't be affected by whatever that idiot might have said. We'll do it on our own time…"

"Keh! 'Now' sounds good."

She tweaked his ear; he nibbled her earlobe, his hands cupping her hips more firmly. Kagome tried to squirm away. "Um, thanks for the offer, but the middle of a blood-stained battlefield isn't quite my idea of romantic…besides, I have to take off and leave you right now."

His eyes went from heavy-lidded to wide open in a heartbeat. "_What_!"

Kagome began tugging her disarranged gear back into place, which was kind of difficult since Inuyasha wasn't letting go; in fact, he was pressing his groin against her in a rather insistent fashion. "Something came to my attention during these last couple of days, and I have to go home right away to check it out."

"No way! What if that fucker gets his hands on you again?"

"He'll be dead… What I'm looking into could be critical to our mission against Naraku. If Kirara agrees, I'll take off tonight, do my research, and be waiting for you at Kaede's by the time you get back. I'll be safe with Kirara in the air."

He yanked her tight against him, arms winding around her body. "I don't like it," he grumbled against her ear. "I have something I need to say to you, and something we need to do…"

"Save it for when you next see me…I want to have the time to listen without distractions." Her expression was bright, as she brought up her hands to cup his face, and kiss him tenderly. He surprised himself by letting her go, but he took her hand and held it tightly as she turned towards the others. Sango was sitting with her back against a rock, Kirara and Shippo in her lap, as they studiously admired at the stars. Miroku, of course, was perched on a boulder and smirking broadly in their direction. Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand when he growled slightly. "Sango? May I ask Kirara for a favour?"

Sango turned her head and nodded. Kagome crouched in front of the neko-youkai, who regarded her with a wary expression. "Kirara, would you please transport me back to the well tonight? It's really important that I get back to my time as soon as possible." Kirara stretched and yawned; Sango tickled her nose, earning a bat on the hand from an elegant black paw.

"Kirara tired herself out carrying all three of us here, Kagome." Kagome was about to apologize for asking her to exert herself again, when Kirara winked, jumped out of Sango's lap, and transformed. Sango was surprised. "I guess she isn't as tired as I thought…Kirara? Why don't you stay overnight with Kaede-sama, and then rejoin us tomorrow?" The fire-cat rumbled, which they all took as an assurance. Kagome looked around.

"Wait a minute…why don't we all get off this mountain, and then Kirara and I will continue?"

"Good idea, Kagome-sama. Sango-sama, may I have the pleasure of riding with you?" Sango eyed him cautiously.

"Just so long as you haven't developed any funny ideas from watching Kagome and Inuyasha, monk."

"While their performance was certainly enlightening, I assure you that I will restrain myself, sama."

Sango muttered in Shippo's ear; the kit grinned widely. While Kagome made herself comfortable on Inuyasha's back, Sango mounted Kirara…and the kit hopped up behind her, holding on to her sash. Miroku raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment, sliding on behind the kit, reaching around him to place his staff across Sango's lap and grip the wooden shaft on either side of her waist. Shippo looked vaguely disappointed at the houshi's lack of response.

Inuyasha turned his head and regarded Kagome out of the corner of his eye. "Be quick with this errand, wench…we have some things to discuss."

She leaned her chin on his shoulder, smiling softly. "Verbal or non-verbal discussion?"

His answering leer became _very_ broad. "I'm aiming to make you unable to talk coherently, _koishii_…or think straight, either." Kirara roared, and became airborne, and Inuyasha swiftly followed, bounding rapidly down the mountain and into the darkened forest.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Two hours later, Kagome was laying flat against Kirara's back, her hands and face buried in the fire-cat's thick ruff, her teeth chattering. The air temperature at this altitude was far colder than at ground level, but at least it wasn't a very long flight. Inuyasha had pulled a pout when she left him with the others in the clearing, but she'd kissed the expression away, at least long enough to make her escape.

"H-how m-much l-longer, K-k-kirara?" she shouted against the wind. The fire-cat roared and began to descend; Kagome looked over to see the distinctive watchtower of Kaede's village whip past as Kirara lifted them over the tree tops to swoop down into the well meadow. The girl held firmly onto the cat's fur as she swung off, afraid that her freezing limbs would give way. Kirara purred and brought her muzzle around to stabilize her as Kagome leaned against her side.

"Thank you so much, Kirara. Tell you what…I'll bring you some of the treats that my cat likes back for you, okay?" As she rubbed the neko-youkai's ears, something wet and cold landed on the end of her nose. Kagome brought up a hand to brush it away, and watched as a tiny, perfect snowflake landed in the centre of Kirara's forehead marking. For long minutes, they stood together next to the well, breathing the crisp air, looking up into the half-starry sky, as the leading edge of the snow cloud showered them with sparkling crystals. Kirara finally shook herself, meowing, and Kagome hugged her. "See you tomorrow night, Kirara!"

The demon watched Kagome vault lightly over the rim of the well, waited until the blue glow faded, and then walked gracefully away, towards the village and the warm hut. Kirara licked her lips. Maybe Kaede would give her the fish for breakfast that the humans wouldn't be there to eat…


	29. Future Shock

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…Most characters and many situations created and owned by Takahashi-sama!

**Bouquets**: It's 'betta' with a beta…thanks, Nokomarie!

**A/N: **Poor Kagome…maybe worrying about math tests would be easier…

Bit of a spoiler here from the very last couple of episodes.

In response to a query: Naraku will be reappearing in a chapter or so…just can't keep a nasty villain down! Now if those pesky sub-plot bunnies would go into hibernation…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 29: Future Shock**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

Mrs. Higurashi did a double-take upon walking into her kitchen the next morning, at the sight of her pyjama-clad daughter standing at the sink, filling a kettle and staring out the window at the winter rain.

"Kagome, dear! When did you drop in? Is Inuyasha here, too? I haven't a thing in the house to feed him…" The dark-haired girl put the kettle on the element, and turned to hug her mother.

"I came in late last night, and Inuyasha isn't here. He's camping out somewhere in the snow."

"Snow?"

"It was starting to dust down when Kirara dropped me off at the well…it really is beautiful in the Sengoku Jidai, when you can see all the stars at night…so long as there aren't any blood-thirsty youkai hanging around."

Mrs. Higurashi started to bustle around the kitchen, as Kagome curled up with a hot mug of tea and a blanket. "What would you like for breakfast, dear?"

"I don't care, so long as it isn't rice porridge! Eaten enough of that to turn into a bowl of it…"

"All right, dear…how about eggs and toast?"

"That would be perfect, mom. Where are the boys?"

"Sota is on an overnight trip with his kendo team at a tournament in Ichikawa, and Ojii-chan is still sleeping. Why didn't you come back with Inuyasha, dear?" There was something in her mother's tone that caught Kagome's attention.

"We didn't have a fight…well, not with each other. It's been a really busy couple of days…" She quickly updated her mother on her stay with Sesshomaru, and her encounter with Koga, Mrs. Higurashi nearly burning the eggs as she paid more attention to Kagome's account than her cooking.

"My goodness…all that, in such a short period of time?"

Kagome studied the mug in her hand for a long moment, biting her lip, before she slowly raised her head to look her mother in the eye. "Mom…I think that there might be youkai in this time. To be more specific, I think that Lord Sessaki and Lord Kogashu could be either descendents of youkai, or maybe…even youkai themselves…_mom_!" She dove for the glass bowl her mother knocked onto the floor, catching it just before it shattered. "Geez, mom…you're not usually this fumble-fingered! Are you okay?"

"Yes, dear…I'm just boggled by the thought that there may be blood-thirsty youkai running around. What are you going to do?"

"Phone the Academy, and set up an appointment with Lord Sessaki. Ask some questions that might turn out to be really stupid, but I have to take the risk. I have to know who my allies are in the fight against Naraku."

"When do you plan to do this?"

"I'll phone right now to see if he can fit me in, and then hopefully have time for breakfast and a really looong hot bath! Got some oni guts to scrub off…" She returned the bowl to the counter, then busied herself hunting up the phone number for Lord Sessaki's private secretary, and dialled. She found herself unconsciously straightening up when the old man answered in his peculiar, squeaky voice. "Office of Lord Sessaki…"

Twenty minutes later, after an afternoon appointment had been secured, a driver arranged (the secretary had insisted, saying that it was far too dangerous for her to ride her motorcycle in the weather they were having), and Kagome was safely out of the way in the bathtub, Mrs. Higurashi picked up the phone herself. She dialled the same number that her daughter did previously, and waited patiently, listening to the rings.

"Office of Lord Sessaki."

"Good morning to you, Nekajo-san…"

"Ah, good morning, Higurashi-dono…first your daughter, and now you. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Nekajo-san. I would appreciate a moment of Lord Sessaki's time…it concerns his meeting with my daughter later today…"

A shrill chuckle came through the phone lines. "Finally figured it out, has she? Clever girl... My lord will be proud of her…I wonder who's won the betting pool…"

"Nekajo-san!" Mrs. Higurashi was scandalized. "You were all _betting_ on this?"

"Of course, Higurashi-dono…only small bets, mind you. Nothing over ten yen. _He_ forbid anything larger, to discourage anyone trying to give her hints...and of course, my lord did not participate."

"Well, in that case…"

"Lord Sessaki will speak with you, madam."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Kagome fidgeted in the back seat of the car, looking out the windows at the streaming rain and the traffic, wondering how much snow would have accumulated by the time she returned to the village, phrasing and re-phrasing the questions she wanted to ask.

There was no easy way of coming out and saying, "Hey, sir, are you a demon by any chance? If so, when did you stop trying to kill your brother?" Then her heart froze. _What if he succeeded in killing Inuyasha, and was trying to make up for it_?

Her mother had pulled the microfleece lining out of her dragon hide leathers as well as her under things and washed them and dried them while she was in the tub. She had suffered agonies of indecision while trying to figure out what to wear to this meeting, since she may be asking some really dicey questions. Just to be on the safe side, she had on her cuirass, but had vacillated between the red haori she'd received at the New Moon Festival and her dragon hide. In the end, she'd decided to go with the grey leathers, since she really was curious if he was the one who supplied it…_where the heck did he get a dragon?_...and had sworn colourfully at the gold-and-violet obi a few times, struggling to tie it in an approximation of Sesshomaru's style. She'd given up on that, folded it in half and wound it around her waist before tying it in a crisp bow, the doubled tails still hanging down past her knees. Her mother had combed out and trimmed her hair, then neatly braided the entire length, and she was good to go.

The quiver and bow had been left at home, but she cradled Fenikkusuken against her shoulder. No way was she going in unarmed, even if Lord Sessaki showed every sign of being a 'friendly'. Mentally rolling her eyes about 'talking to the sword', she tried pumping the blade for information.

Hey, you.

**:…:**

Yo, Fennie.

**:…:**

C'mon, Fenik. What's the deal?

**:…:**

I _could_ start using you to chop firewood, you know.

**:…:**

Fine. Be that way. You know I'll get you back for this.

**:…:**

I could always ask Totosai to turn you into a ploughshare when all this is over, instead of keeping you as a souvenir.

Kagome sighed, gave up baiting the sword, and carefully crossed her legs at the ankles, mindful of the mirror-like sheen on the toes of her well-worn combat boots. Her mom had polished those too, clucking her tongue over their shabby condition, and had made her promise to go see that 'lovely Sensei Shimano' to requisition a new pair. The girl grinned. A stop by the Armoury afterward would be just the thing to cheer her up or steady her nerves, depending on how things went.

"Here we are, Higurashi-san." The driver shot a smile over his shoulder at her, before getting out with an umbrella to open her door for her and walk her up the Academy's rain-slicked staircase. The two drenched duty guardsmen snapped off salutes as she turned to thank her escort. He smiled encouragingly at her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Good luck with Lord Sessaki, Higurashi-san."

"Uh, thanks." She was through the entrance doors and halfway up the corridor, heading for the stairs, when it occurred to her that the driver seemed to know something. She paused, and frowned, then shrugged. When the secretary arranged the driver, he'd have to tell him who the passenger was coming to see…right? Lord Sessaki did have a rather intimidating reputation, after all. Shaking herself, she marched purposefully towards the second floor offices, not stopping until she was poised outside the door. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the wooden panel aside, bowing to the wizened old secretary as she stepped in. He peered at her over the frames of his reading glasses as she unbuckled her combat boots and placed them neatly by the door. Kagome wondered if he ever actually used the computer sitting on the end of the low desk, since it never seemed to be on.

"Good afternoon, Nekajo-san."

"Ah, Higurashi-san. Lord Sessaki has been called away to deal with a minor issue; he asks that you await him in his office." She nodded, and waited for him to stand up and open the door to the inner sanctum. He observed her keenly as she passed. "I assume the Emperor's birthday is the next time you will be gracing our presence for an official function?"

Kagome paused. "The 23rd of this month, correct?"

"You'll receive official notification next week; the invitations are being prepared at this moment."

She bobbed a small bow to the old man, who smiled secretively at her, then bustled her in before closing the door behind her. Kagome headed straight to the cushion placed in front of the large wooden desk, and arranged herself in the formal, back-pain-and-arch-strain-inducing kneeling position, a sheathed Fennikusuken laid parallel to her thigh on the tatami mat. She adjusted the obi…_man, does it clash with the burgundy trim_… and tried to calm her mind and sort out what she wanted to say, since now there was no turning back. A sparsely elegant ikebana arrangement of bamboo stems and dark twisted branches rising out of a raku bowl on the desk caught her attention, and she focussed on that while she waited, her thoughts slowing and falling into order.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Sessaki slipped noiselessly through the outer door, his eyes glinting in anticipation. His secretary wordlessly rose, went to a cupboard in the corner, and extracted a long white pelt. Sessaki raised a fine eyebrow, but took the soft fur from his hands and draped it over his right shoulder without comment. He then stood very still, eyes closed in concentration, while his appearance shimmered briefly as the pale blue crescent moon and violet cheek-stripes appeared on his face, his skin took on a pale hue, and his ears elongated to points, holding back the long silver hair he released from its topknot. His eyes opened, blazing brilliant gold. The short secretary silently prostrated himself in front of the demon lord, who stepped over him as he strode to the door of the inner office.

Taking a brief moment to thoroughly subdue his youkai, and reflect that a white kimono would have been more appropriate than the silver-grey he was currently wearing, Sessaki swiftly slid open the door and stepped inside, shutting the panel firmly behind him. Kagome was kneeling on the cushion in front of his desk, back rigid, 'eyes-front', all as protocol demanded.

"At ease, Higurashi. What does the Phoenix of Legend desire of this Sesshomaru?"

As he spoke, she turned to look at him, her mouth opening. Then her jaw sagged and her eyes widened until they took over her face. Her lips moved, but no sound came out. He took a step closer… and she exploded like a coiled spring.

Kagome yelped, shot to standing, threw up a barrier, drew Fenikkusuken and crouched in an attack stance in the blink of an eye. Ribbon-like waves of pure power whirled around her as she pointed the blade at his heart, the green and red vapours spiralling faster and faster. Her eyes flashed silver, and she began breathing hard, completely at the mercy of the flaring energy emanating from her body, in response to the icy shock racing through her veins.

Those silver eyes took him instantly back to an early-winter morning five hundred years before, when a huntress had been interrupted in her kenjutsu katas, and begun to stalk him before she snapped out of it. Sessaki took a step back, spreading his long-fingered hands in a gesture of surrender, and spoke to her softly. "I mean you no harm." _Damn! If she sends off any more energy surges, every demon in a two-hundred-mile radius will be deluging the Palace with phone calls…have to calm her down…before she purifies me or brings down the building…or both._

Kagome's molten eyes were focussed on him like target lasers, her breathing coming harsh and ragged. Then, just when he was wondering if a retreat might not be in order, she blinked, hard, several times, squinting at him like her vision was cloudy, and he saw that the silver was receding to a brilliant rim around her iris. He also realized at that moment she was trying to de-escalate the power spiralling around her, not gather it for a blow. Keeping an eye on the flaming sword, he tried again to reach her, his voice gentle. "You are in the present, not the past. There is no need to fear." She drew a long, shuddering breath, then dropped the tip of the sword away from his chest, while not taking her eyes from his. The ribbons of power flickered, and dove back inside her. The effort was too much; he caught her as she fainted dead away.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Less than one hundred miles away, in a blocked-off area of Chichibu-Tama National Park, huddling under a dripping tarp which barely provided cover against the driving sleet, Yashita was going over the plans for the next day's cadet manoeuvres with his subordinate sensei, who happened to be a one-eighth inu-youkai hanyou. The energy signature from an incredible surge of distinctive spiritual-demonic power stopped Yashita in his tracks, and raised the much-less sensitive hackles of his subordinate.

"Holy gods, sir…what the hell was that!"

Yashita took a moment to collect his thoughts. "My mate…"

The other hanyou's eyes were wide. "Shit…the stories I've heard about her are true, then?"

"…Most of them, anyways. Cover for me…I'm going to find out what the hell's going on."

"Yes, sir!"

"Don't lose any of those cadets, or else…"

"No, sir!"

The few other youkai and hanyou who were in the know would have had a hard time picking up the camouflage-toned blur as it sped away, towards the city, and towards a certain miko whose distress call was clarion-clear.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Kagome slowly surfaced from the blackness, aware of being flat on her back…_again_…and considered throwing up a barrier, but thought twice. Sesshomaru… _Lord_ _Sessaki_… while certainly looking as deadly as ever while scaring her right into the fifth hell, had not actually attacked her. In fact, he did his best to reinforce that he was not going to do so…maybe this would turn out okay? A barrier might be misinterpreted as a hostile move... She heard something shift not far from her right ear, a rustling movement against the tatami mats, and something that sounded awfully like a heavy sigh. Slowly, she turned her head towards the noise and peeked through her lashes.

Pewter-grey silk brushed with feather-like patterns. Silver hair and fluffy white fur coiling sinuously on the mat. No armour, but two arms, one propped on a bent knee, long clawed fingers supporting his chin. Finely chiselled cheekbones adorned with colourful striping. Blue crescent moon. Predatory yellow eyes boring into her. Kagome snapped her eyes shut, and gulped audibly, her hand tightening on her sword hilt.

_I am possibly so very far beyond dead they won't need a coffin._

A deep voice she wasn't sure she recognized any more spoke. "Your lack of control is appalling, miko."

Kagome struggled to catch up with the squealing thoughts racing around her brain, and she finally risked cracking one eye to cautiously peek up at him. A regally arched eyebrow was the only sign of his inner amusement as he watched her processing the information provided by her eyes. She finally noticed that her sword wrist was pinned down gently but firmly by his other hand.

"Killing me with my own fang would _not_ be an appreciated outcome of this meeting."

_Fang? Fuck_…

She felt faint again, but fought it back, steadying her breathing with a tremendous effort while blinking up at the coffered ceiling. He continued to hold her wrist down, rather amused at being practically able to hear her assembling her thoughts. "Questions, Higurashi?"

"M-my train of thought rather spectacularly derailed when you came through the door, sir."

"Hm… how long since we last encountered each other?"

"Um…only forty-eight hours. You were recovering from the 'Wind Scar'…"

"…and a certain irritating miko inflicted herself on me as a guard." He let go of her wrist, and folded his hands into his kimono sleeves, watching her keenly.

Kagome twisted upright onto her knees, urgently catching at the trailing edge of his sleeve. "The little girl…did she find you? I couldn't bring her to you, because I was fighting off the wolves attacking her village…"

Sessaki looked at some point into the distance over her shoulder. "Yes, Rin entered my life."

"Rin? She began to talk?"

"Much to Jaken's dismay."

"Jaken? The toad? Oh, hell…your secretary Nekajo, right?" She let go of her sword and gripped the silken fabric tightly between her fingers. "Who…who else is here? H-he's not d-dead…?"

Sessaki raised his eyebrow as she tortured the rich fabric. "My brother lives."

Kagome's brain was whirling, until it finally engaged with a near-audible click. "_Kogashu_ is obviously Koga. He's the one who really tipped me off, because he looks, sounds and acts nearly the same. But Inuyasha…" He didn't give her any hints, just a significant look. The girl frowned, biting her lip, then smacked herself in the forehead. "Damn, _damned_, damnable! How could I have been so _stupid_? Inuyasha… "Yash"…_Yashita_. _Shit_! How couldn't I have known it was him? Oh, man…" Then she thought of something else, and her eyes went wide. "Gods…I've kissed him in _both_ centuries…is that moral?"

Sessaki's lips twitched. "I cannot speak to _that_ issue…he is your mate, however." She flushed bright red, and ducked her head, releasing his sleeve from her fingers.

"But…but… what about Shippo?"

"The kitsune is attending to the boot issue."

"Boots? Armoury…_Shimano_!" She was gasping by now; he wondered if she was going to faint again. "How did all of you…?"

"Concealment spells of impressive strength. Only those capable of maintaining the spells were permitted anywhere near you while you were a cadet, since we did not know at what point your powers developed."

"Wait a minute…there are more demons around? How do _you_ know about the boot issue? My mom got after me just this morning…_by all the hells_…_her, too?_"

"Your mother identified Yashita a few months ago. She keeps us apprised of your activities so that we can best supply you with what you need."

"My _mom_ figured it out…I _am _dense…really great supplies, by the way, from field rations to enchanted swords to dragon hide…" She eyed him speculatively. "You do remember that you called yourself a traitor for teaching me your family's kenjutsu, don't you?"

"I have experienced some humour at my previous opinions."

Kagome scratched her head. "Am I on some playback loop? Did I go through the well once before, and fail, so you sent me back a second time, better prepared?" He looked perplexed. "You know, in those sci-fi movies… 'space-time continuum' and all that jazz?"

Sessaki scowled, as if the very idea was not permitted. "Once was enough."

"I was just wondering if there is another copy of me running around somewhere…"

He quirked a very tiny smile at her. "I was not going to mention _her_." Kagome made a face as he continued. "When I met you as 'Sesshomaru', it was obvious you were not only well-equipped but also highly trained in military skills. It became clear around the middle of the nineteenth century that aggressive intervention on our part was necessary to create a favourable situation for you.'

Kagome's eyes were wide. "Y-you've been planning this for _over a hundred years_?"

"Closer to four hundred, beginning with the commissioning of your sword."

"So things like my body armour, the sword, the kenjutsu, the leather outfit…you were sending hints to yourself to pay attention when we ran into each other in the past?"

"Of course."

"Whew! I think my brain's sprung a gasket…"

"Hm…that is unfortunate…however, 'Jaken' is currently holding off two of your comrades, who are anxious to reassure themselves of your state of health."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Nekajo's eyes twinkled with malicious delight, as he brandished the Staff of Two Heads at the kitsune and the wolf youkai, while barring the door to Sessaki's inner office.

"_Fuck_, toad, get out of the way! Kagome nearly knocked me over with that blast, and I'm in the other wing of the building…what the hell's Sessaki doing to her?" A small flame singed his chest, and Kogashu jumped backwards out of range.

"My lord is not harming the miko…can't you tell that she's calmed down?"

"That's my adoptive mother in there…"

"I can hear her voice from here…I can assure you that she is very lively indeed."

"Lucky for him…Yash'll kill him if anything's gone wrong…"

"That is why this whole operation was left up to my lord's superior expertise…if you'd been in charge, wolf, I shudder to think of the consequences…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Sessaki rose from his spot and re-seated himself gracefully behind his desk; Kagome sat cross-legged on the cushion and re-sheathed her sword. She raised absolutely huge eyes to him; he smiled faintly at the expression in them as he carefully let his youkai slip loose. Minutely adjusting one of the twisted branches of the ikebana arrangement, he spoke. "_Sessaki_ serves me very well in these modern times, Higurashi. The name _Sesshomaru_ belongs to myth, along with dragons…"

"On that topic… where, exactly, did you find a dragon to supply this outfit?"

"In northern China, around three hundred and fifty years ago."

"Wow…Um, Totosai said that Fenikkusuken was made out of two fangs…"

"That blade took him three times longer than usual to forge. Totosai was not pleased when he had to leave it unmarked."

"Your fang…and Inuyasha's?"

He nodded his elegant head. "You possessed a weapon that not only aggressively and specifically protected you from us, but it also recognized Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. It was obvious _after_ the fact how it came to exist."

While Kagome digested all this information, Sessaki cocked his head at the door. The sounds of squabbling were rising in volume…_better deal with this now, before Yashita arrived_. "Higurashi? Are you ready to greet your kit and the wolf?"

Her head shot up. "I-I guess so… what about…Yash?"

"I'm sure his arrival is imminent." He rose to his feet; she followed suit. "I am proud of you, Higurashi…for one so young, and a _human_, you have done well." She looked up at him, blinking in surprise at the compliment.

"Er…thank you for everything you've done...sir." she mumbled.

His eyes sparked a bit. "You may refer to me as 'Sessaki', if you wish…"

"Thank you...sir, uh, _Sessaki_. Um…may I ask you a question? Are you still going to try to kill me or Inuyasha in the past?"

He snorted. "The possibility remains." He moved to open the door. "Ready?"

Her grin lit up her face. "Born ready, apparently. Bring 'em on…"

He abruptly slid the door back. "Nekajo, step aside…Kitsune, do not fling yourself at her; you are no longer a child."

Kagome was struck speechless as Shimano stepped over the threshold, his outline shimmering and blurring, until a tall, green-eyed, pointy-eared, red-haired fox demon was galloping towards her on furry paws. He swept her into a bear hug, laughing. Kagome held on tight, breathless, as he lifted her off her feet and swung her around.

"Shippo…I can't believe it! I mean, I can…but…you're taller than me! Hey, are those _four_ tails?"

"You bet, Kagome…I do way better transformations now than eggplants and pickles." He squeezed her ribs again. "I'm _so_ glad you figured us out! It's been murder not being able to tease you about stuff that happened way-back-when all this time…and your mate's been so grouchy lately that he's no fun to bug…"

"A-hem!" The sound of a noisily cleared throat brought their attention to the doorway. Kogashu was lounging against the frame, arms crossed over his chest, a long tail swishing against his legs, his piercing blue eyes sparkling above the black _gi_ he wore as an everyday uniform. "Is the fox-brat going to get all the lovin' around here? Thought you might be a little bit glad to see me, princess." He grinned toothily as she released Shimano and purposefully crossed the office towards him. He didn't notice the silver-sparked look in her eye, nor the clenching of her hand into a fist. "How's my woman doin'?"

She came right up to him, looked him dead in the eye… then hauled off and belted him with a solid right hook to the jaw. Kogashu's head snapped back, and he staggered, stars ricocheting around his vision. There was a stunned pause, and then Sessaki and Shimano began making muffled snorting sounds. Clutching his face, Kogashu glared at the gimlet-eyed girl. "Fuck, Kagome…_what the hell_?"

Kagome nursed her fist, panting lightly, eyes flashing. "You know _exactly_ what that was for, you jerk! You're lucky I didn't go for any other part of your anatomy…"

Shimano wiped his eyes. "Man, Yashita would've given Tetsusaiga to see that! Go Kagome!"

Sessaki tapped a claw on Kagome's shoulder. "You met Kogashu's younger self fairly recently?"

Kagome's anger dissipated as soon as it flared. "Five hundred years ago for him, twenty-four hours for me. Hate to say it, _wolfling_, but I really enjoyed doing that…"

His frown disappeared when a flash of remembrance lit his face, and he grinned wryly while rubbing his jaw. "S'okay, princess…I deserved that. _Now_ can I have a hug?"

"You are out of time, wolf. Shimano, open the window for Yashita." Kagome looked at him questioningly. "His arrival in the front entrance would cause unnecessary comment, as he is supposed to be in Chichibu-Tama."

The thump of booted feet hitting the wood-framed windowsill spun her around, her heart accelerating. Yashita paused, his dark braid swinging over his broad shoulder and spraying water droplets, dressed in full camouflage complete with combat boots, his golden-brown eyes taking in the scene of four demons minus their concealing spells, and one definitely unharmed miko all staring at him. He jumped down, rain water spattering on the tatami mats, and fisted his hands on his hips. "Someone mind telling me what the fuck is going on?"

Kagome moved, and he found himself with his girl wrapped around him, crying her eyes out all over his already rain-dampened chest. Splaying his hands across her back, he closed his eyes and rested his cheek against her hair, exhaling, letting his concealing spell slip away. The other demons filed out, and he heard the door quietly slide shut, leaving them alone. Rubbing soothing patterns through the leather, he began purring gently, mainly to distract himself from the tell-tale pricking at the corners of his own eyes.

"Shhh, Kagome…it's all right. I'm here… and I'll always protect you." She leaned up on tip-toe to kiss his cheek. "Keh…my turn, _koishii_." Catching her chin, he kissed her in the way he'd been wanting to for more than a few hundred years, and was pleased when she responded, pressing herself tighter against him, fisting her hands in the back of his jacket. Despite the caresses, tears were still running down her face. Breaking the kiss, he cupped her cheek in one hand, using his thumb to stroke the moisture from her skin. "What's the matter, my 'stormy-eyed beauty'?"

Kagome hiccupped slightly. "Y-you're all here…you all survived Naraku. Kikyo didn't pull you down to hell. I'm _so_ happy…"

"Keh! So happy that you're smearing snot all over my fatigues?"

She leaned back slightly, and jabbed him in the chest. "Dammit, dog-boy…oh, gods." Kagome wrenched herself out of his arms and backed up several steps, her hand over her mouth, her face stricken. Puzzled, Yashita held out his hands to her.

"I'm just kidding, _koishii_…"

"No…oh, _shit_…how is _this_ supposed to work?"

"I kiss you some more, you stroke my ears…we see how sturdy Sess's desk is..."

"No! Not that…we…you…_crap_…I shouldn't be doing this…with _you_."

"Excuse me? We're mates…"

"Not yet!"

"_I _know that…your scent…"

"_Fuck_…I feel like I'm _cheating_ on Inuyasha… with _you_! How weird is that?"

"Not weird enough to stop, I hope." He stepped towards her; she retreated. He halted. She met his amber eyes, then squeezed hers shut, tears leaking out of the corners.

"What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to act towards you? If Inuyasha smells you anywhere on me, he'll try to come after you…even though he's _you_." Her voice was an anguished whisper. "Isn't there some rule of the universe, that the same person can't exist in the same time…what if one of you goes 'poof'?"

"I will admit to feeling extremely uncomfortable when the pup was so close that one time at your house. Did I … I mean, _he_…say anything to you afterwards about it?"

"No. You…_he_… chewed me out for going out with you. Don't you remember? See? This whole conversation is just too weird! Hey…where _are_ your ears?"

"Wanna see?" He smiled slowly, and offered the end of the braid to her. "Go ahead…undo it. I know you've wanted to for years…" Hesitating briefly, Kagome stepped in close, undid the thong, and began loosening the silver length. She was startled when his bangs fell forward as well as his sidelocks…and the bangs hung down past his chin.

"Whoa! What's up with these? And…and…where did _this_ come from?" She paused in the act of combing the bangs away from his eyes, her attention caught by a single frayed cheek stripe. He gently circled her wrist with his claws, when it seemed that she might bolt backwards.

"One question at a time…We figured that the hair style would be a dead giveaway, so I started pulling it all back decades ago. I hated the topknot-thing because it hurt my ears. Now I can do something about it…" Moving to stand over the raku bowl on Sessaki's desk, he used his claws to razor off the extra length of his bangs, the artistically-arranged greenery now looking like it was infested with over-productive spiders.

While she watched him play barber, Kagome shuffled her feet, unable to take her eyes off the cheek stripes. "Are…are you a full youkai now?" She tried to pick up any differences in his signature, but there were none apparent.

"Not exactly. It's part of our story, Kagome…don't worry about it. This had nothing to do with wishes."

"You…look so much more like your brother now…it's kind of spooky."

"Most people think I now look like my dad, actually."

Kagome's fingers started twisting the hem of her tunic. "I can't believe that I didn't know it was you…I mean, I've kissed you…both of you…hey, how come I was able to win that 'friendly' sparring match at the New Moon Festival? You should've kicked my butt!"

Yashita grinned. "Keh! I should point out that I was half-naked, and managed to end up with you on top of me by the end…"

"You threw it, in other words. _Damn_…and I was so proud of myself for finally beating you."

"…but to be fair, you _were_ extremely fast, and you _did_ catch me off guard with that destabilizing move…and truthfully, I ended up on my ass fair and square."

"So…I _did_ beat you? Really?"

"Yeah. But don't count on it happening again, wench. Look, Kagome…come here… please?" His voice dropped a couple of notches into the lower registers, and his eyes were so soft and glowing, that Kagome wavered and almost gave in.

"I-I can't…Yash. It's like I'm being disloyal to him…somehow. Oh, gods!" Her hand flew to her mouth again; he cocked his head while he waited patiently for her to tell him. "T-the N-new Moon Festival…you _knew_ Inuyasha stayed in my room overnight…after I was kissing you that afternoon…you must think I'm a …"

"_I _think you're the most amazing woman, Kagome…I was confusing you, I'll admit…but I couldn't pass up the chance to hold you in my arms. You _had_ to choose the pup. Otherwise, Sessaki would have had an apoplectic fit…"

Kagome slid her sleeve back to reveal the braided silver hair bracelet. "You knew who this belonged to all the time…did my explanation sound plausible?"

"You recovered very well, actually."

His girl suddenly gave him a distinctly suspicious look. "That wasn't a _replacement_ ceremonial kimono, was it?"

"I confess…I swiped it the night you went through the well. When you dropped it outside the door, I couldn't resist. It was warm like you, and smelled like you…so I took it home with me. All those kisses you gave me in the gardens the day after more than made up for returning it to you."

Kagome's eyes were filling with tears again. "You've waited for me for so long…what am I supposed to do, Yash? I-I love him…you…but I can't be with _both _of you…"

"Why not?"

"_What?_ Eeyeew! Yash! That's…that's… just too…_creepy_… to even contemplate! I already have Kikyo participating whenever Inuyasha and I smooch…." She executed a full-body shudder just thinking about it.

He subtly closed the distance between them. "What stage are you at in the mission?"

"Um… camping out with Sesshomaru, and then kidnapped by Koga."

"That idiot wolf…I still haven't completely forgiven him. Kagome, the pup becomes really possessive of you after that…really, _really _possessive, so try to be patient."

"Uh, how possessive is _really _possessive?"

"More than this…" He pounced, wrapped his arms around her, hiked her up against his chest, then dropped down cross-legged, circling her legs around his waist. Kagome went wide-eyed with shock at their intimate position, started to struggle on principle, then remembered who he was and gave in, curling her arms around him. He dropped his chin to her shoulder, deep-breathing her scent while undoing the braid and spreading her dark hair over her back, tangling it in his claws. "You smell _so_ good, _koishii_…even better after we mate, but this will do fine."

Her voice was muffled in his chest. "You smell different, too…it used to be pine forests and mossy places…now your scent is…"

"A bit more floral? That's our mated scent…"

She popped her head up, grinning. "Sort of like an air freshener…" He chuckled. Kagome stilled, thinking hard. "After you fought 'Koga' the first time, you practically undressed me on the battlefield…were you looking for something?"

"Control." He could feel her start in surprise. " 'Koga' really got under my skin that day, running his mouth off with all that shit. I needed to calm down, fast, and breathing your scent was the only way." He fingered the collar of the jacket. "This tunic is good for a lot of things…but not when it comes to using your scent as a safety valve." He paused a moment for emphasis. "Kagome …even if I seem totally _out _of control at any point, your scent, your voice, your touch will _always_ reach me. _Don't forget that_. Trust me, you'll know the situation as soon as it occurs."

She searched his face. "You've just told me something really important, haven't you? With bright red flashing lights on top of it?"

He nodded, amber eyes serious, bringing up a hand to stroke her cheek and through her hair, while snugging her even closer to him with the other hand spread flat across her hips. "I'm so very sorry, Kagome."

She arched her eyebrows, trying not to think about what was pressing firmly against her crotch at that precise moment. "Umm…What for?"

"For all the idiotic things the pup is going to do to you, and for a few he's already done… for instance, do you remember the first time I had you in this position?"

Blushing, she ducked her head. "In the bathroom? Yeah…"

"It was damn lucky that your mom interrupted, or we'd be arguing about names for our first pup…"

"Probably not, actually… I still had some issues about Kikyo, and how you felt about _her_ as well as how you viewed me…" His eyes darkened, and he gripped her tightly, moulding her against him.

"You are my heart, my soul, my _life_, Kagome…my _only_ love. _Never _forget that, no matter what happens with the pup. He's going to make some stupid-ass mistakes…but _not_ in loving you."

"That's warning number two…D-did you just say…you _love_ me?"

He kissed her very, very gently. "With all my heart, _koishii_. Believe me when I tell you, the pup loves you deeply, passionately, and exclusively. He's just not good with words…"

Kagome nuzzled his cheek. "You certainly have become less tongue-tied, then." There was a moment of sweet, shared bliss, and then Kagome remembered something. "Can I ask you one thing? Do I _ever _get rid of that piece of Kikyo's soul?"

"Um…maybe. We _are_ mated, so I'd say that you successfully overcome any squeamishness." He squeezed her a little, smiling. "I've been watching you since you were born…that's how your mom busted me, because she remembered me coming to the hospital to see you. One or the other of us has been guarding the shrine twenty-four/seven for the past five hundred years, to make sure that your family stayed safe. It's been tough on me these last six months, not seeing you every day, worrying about what you're going through over there."

She regarded him thoughtfully. "The morning you just happened to show up, when I was locked out of the well…you knew exactly what was going on, didn't you? Good acting job, by the way…"

He looked a little abashed. "It was spur-of-the-moment on my part to help you out on this side during the Royakan incident. At least I got to cuddle you…I'm really, really sorry for breaking your arm, _koishii_. That's the time your mom rumbled me; I had to tell Sessaki she'd figured us out, and we made arrangements for you to be seen at the infirmary here. Then, I had to watch Kogashu carry you in…"

"So, who picked out the motorcycle?"

Yashita leered cheekily, amber eyes sparkling. "Who do you think? You always did prefer something red, purring and fast between your legs…"

"_Ack!_ Since when did you become such a hentai!"

"Five hundred years without a hug or a kiss from my _koishii_ is a long time."

Kagome remained still for a moment, then straightened up, and slid her flattened palms up over his damp chest to rest on his shoulders, looking intently into his eyes. "I hope I get the chance to say this to _him_ soon, but I'll practise on you first." She took a deep breath. "_Inuyasha_, _I love you_."

His answering kiss took her sanity away, until she was barely hanging on to any scrap of self-restraint to stop herself from engaging in something that would be effectively impossible to explain to Inuyasha. The sound of the door sliding open halted them in mid-lip-lock, Yashita clutching her protectively against him and snarling ferociously at whoever was in the doorway.

"Kindly disentangle yourselves."

Kagome was sure that her face couldn't become any redder and hid in Yashita's shoulder. With a low growl of displeasure at Sessaki, he deftly lifted and swung her around, so that she was still in his lap, but now with her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her hips and glared defiantly over her shoulder at his brother, who merely gave him a pointed look before gracefully seating himself directly opposite the couple. Kagome, despite suffering from near-terminal embarrassment, smirked at the look on the taiyoukai's face when he noticed his embellished floral arrangement. Shimano bounded over and plopped down beside them, ignoring Yashita's growl to grin cheerfully at Kagome and place a new pair of combat boots next to her feet. Kogashu and Nekajo were last, the toad youkai seating himself beside Sessaki, and the wolf not coming into the room any farther than the first line of mat-binding before flopping down.

Sessaki pulled his attention away from the ikebana and leaned slightly forward. "Kagome, it is critical that you understand our viewpoint. We cannot tell you anything that may change the outcome of your mission by disrupting the flow of time."

Something stirred in the back of Kagome's mind. "Just like in an American sci-fi movie I watched. A nuclear-powered aircraft carrier and its crew were sent back in time to just before Japan's attack on Pearl Harbour. If they'd chosen to change history…it could've had major repercussions down the line. I understand what you're saying…now that I know you are all alive and Naraku is dead, I can cope with almost anything this mission throws at me." Silence fell in the room. Kagome looked around at the solemn faces and inhaled sharply.

"Naraku…_is_ dead, right?"

"We assume so." She thought Sessaki's shoulders sagged the tiniest bit.

"The Vortex disappeared from Miroku's hand, didn't it?"

Kogashu snorted. "Yeah, but it was _twice_ as cursed afterward. I don't know how Sango put up with him…" There was a chorus of grunted agreement.

There was a moment of profound silence, and Kagome noticed that all three of them looked rather stricken, and that Yashita's grip on her had tightened to nearly the point of discomfort. "If Naraku is dead, what's the problem? Why…why do you all look so gutted?"

Shimano scooted closer, and took her hand. He cleared his throat before looking her in the eye. "You were injured in the course of the final battle…and you fell into the well. It sealed behind you."

"So…you don't know if I lived… or died?" Three heads solemnly nodded; she felt Yashita's intake of breath. "Wait…Yash…wouldn't your heart tell you if I was alive? We _were _connected then…" She twisted around to see his face. He was looking at her with drooping ears and a tight expression.

"The moment the well sealed, it was like the connection was severed. My heart rate changed immediately."

"Oh…but…_you_ didn't die…then that's a good chance that I lived, isn't it?"

"That is the outcome we are hoping for, Kagome. Everything we have done is to encourage your survival." Sessaki folded his hands into his sleeves. "Your discovery of our true identities presents an opportunity."

"How?"

"You will be scheduled for training here; you must learn to control your power. A fainting 'weapon' is a liability."

"Um…no kidding… extra training actually sounds great." She hurried on, noticing the look in his eye. "Uh…is there something else?"

"You must not reveal anything to Inuyasha. A confrontation would not be desirable…you will have to do something with that tunic, since you are now covered in your mate's scent."

Kogashu sat bolt upright, a rather broad leer twisting his face. "Don't waste any time, do you, Yash?" He scuttled backward from the intensity of the glares directed his way.

Sessaki turned back to Kagome, who was rather pink-cheeked. "Leave the leathers here while you dine with us and Nekajo will see to it that they are de-scented."

"Uh…leave the leathers?…I didn't bring a change of clothes."

"Our mates are bringing some appropriate items for you."

Kagome sagged back against Yashita's chest, her eyes wide. "Your…mates? _All_ of you?"

Kogashu grinned. "You haven't met mine yet, in the past. Red-headed, green-eyed beauty called Ayame from the north mountain wolf tribe. I have to admit, though, I had a hard time giving you up for her. We have five runts of our own."

Kagome looked to Shimano, who swished his tails proudly. "My Kogane and I have three pups; my daughter is in the same class at the same school as your brother. She thinks Sota is 'cuuute', by the way. I can't wait for you to meet them, since they've been hearing stories about their 'obaa-san' all their lives."

"Obaa-san? I'm honoured, Shimano." She squeezed his hand, feeling tears beginning to prickle, but blinked them away.

Finally, she met Sessaki's yellow gaze. He gave her one of those rare smiles that melted his eyes to liquid gold. "I believe that you were quite fond of Rin?"

The girl gasped, and gaped at him. "Rin? But she's just a little kid…oh…she grew up, of course. Wait a minute! How can she still be alive?"

Yashita's voice rumbled in her ear. "One of the perks of being mated to a demon, Kagome…your lifespan extends to be the same as mine."

"Oh…wow."

"It will greatly please Rin, now that you can attend our daughter's wedding this coming Spring…where is the pup?"

"He's still a day or so away from coming through the well…I left them at the harpy battle site, and it started to snow over there."

"Yashita, radio your unit and tell them you will return in the morning." Sessaki stood up, and indicated that they all should rise. Yash grumbled, but released her so she could climb to her feet, then quickly jumped up and slipped an arm around her waist. Kagome poked him.

"I thought you said that the _pup_ was a little possessive…"

"I've had centuries of waiting, _koishii_. It was tough letting you go through the well that first night, trust me."

She waited until the other three had exited the office ahead of them, and placed her hand over his heart. "Yash…it must have been hard for you, watching the rest of them find mates and have kids, while you were all alone…"

"That's what kept me going, Kagome…wanting to be with you again. The pup is a lucky dog, to be with you nearly every day."

Kagome bit her lip, playing with the flap of his breast pocket. "Yash, does he ever tell me…he loves me?"

He kissed the crown of her head. "Not often enough, but he does…eventually."

Her fingers began pressing and pushing on the damp fabric of his fatigues, and then she unbuttoned the top few buttons, pulling the neck open. He smirked, knowing what she was looking for. "You took it off, _koishii_. You'll have to find some other way to subdue me. Kissing's good…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**A/N**: For those of you that were hoping for a shredded Sessaki…just wait! Imagine how shocked you'd be if you found that your suspicion about your boss being from Mars was correct. Kagome's reaction is a little muted right now…she'll be back to her own fiery self soon enough.

Probably too soon for Yashita's liking.

If you're interested, 'Kogane' means _gold_.


	30. Tactical Withdrawal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…Almost all characters and most situations are created and owned by Takahashi-sama!

**A/N: **Wow…when I thought up this fic, I figured I only had enough material to fill ten chapters! Thanks to all the reviewers for their thoughts and encouragement, and to everyone who has stopped by for a look so far!

**_Happy Thanksgiving to everyone south of the 49th!_**

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 30: Tactical Withdrawal**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

**_The evening of 'D- Day' (demon-day)_**

Once out of his office, Sessaki had taken her by the elbow, more to get her away from Yashita than anything else, and escorted her down the corridor to another room after tossing an order at the growling hanyou to change out of his damp fatigues. The taiyoukai slid open a door panel, revealing three women, one human and two youkai, who broke off their animated conversation to look at them with bright expressions. Kagome stood on the threshold, at a bit of a loss, until Sessaki gently pushed her in with a hand in the centre of her back. An attractive woman, the most petite of the three, rose and stepped forward, holding out her hands.

"Kagome! How lovely to see you again! I am _so_ pleased that you can join us this evening." Kagome looked at the dark-haired human woman wearing a golden-apricot-and-cream formal silk kimono, apparently in her mid-thirties, and desperately tried to place her. She heard Sessaki chuckle softly behind her.

"Beloved, you were rather young the last time Kagome saw you…"

The woman laughed gaily. "It's me…Rin. Now I'm old enough to be your mother, and back then, you could have been mine! Time does odd things, doesn't it?" The stunned girl was enfolded in a huge hug, the look on her face causing the other two women to giggle behind their hands.

"I will leave you to acquaint yourselves with Lady Kagome…do not be over-long. Leave the leathers here, and Nekajo will take care of them." Sessaki stepped out, closing the door after him. Rin released Kagome, and smiling brightly, took her hand and led her to the other women, who were already on their feet, smoothing their kimonos.

"This is Lady Ayame, Lord Kogashu's mate. I don't believe that you have met in the past as of this time." Kagome shook her head mutely, but bowed politely to the stunning red-head in the shimmering ivory kimono trellised with leaf-green patterns. Lady Ayame bowed in return, then stepped forward to take her hands.

"It is so strange to meet you now, Lady Kagome…when we last met, we were the same age, and now I'm older than you!"

"I look forward to meeting you…I'm happy that Kogashu found someone who could deal with his, er…exuberant personality." Lady Ayame chuckled.

"That is the most polite way I've ever heard anyone refer to my husband, Lady Kagome. He was quite stuck on you…despite Ginta and Hakkaku's best efforts to convince him otherwise. They tried _so_ hard to tell him…"

"I hope that didn't cause too much trouble, Lady Ayame…I made it very clear right from the start that I was spoken for. Wait…have I met my 'brothers' here?"

" 'Gen' and 'Hake' were supposed to be the 'Spirits of Darkness' at the New Moon Festival, but they were very reluctant to go up against you, for fear of what Yashita might do to them." Kagome wasn't quite sure what to say to that, so just smiled.

The last youkai woman was a lovely fox vixen, with golden blonde hair and topaz-blue eyes, wearing a sapphire kimono embroidered with golden rice grains. She bowed deeply to a startled Kagome. "Lady Kagome…it is a pleasure to finally meet you after all I've heard of you."

"I hope that I meet your expectations, Lady Kogane." The vixen smiled dazzlingly.

"I look forward to spending more time with you…but, I am merely Kogane, my lady." Rin tucked Kagome's arm under hers, and pulled the flustered girl over to a lacquered screen.

"Don't worry about anything right now, Kagome…I'm sure you're still suffering a little shock over my taiyoukai walking in on you in all his stripey glory, hmm? Now it's time to play a little dress-up before your mate comes barging in."

Fifteen minutes later, a rather dazed Kagome, stripped out of her leathers and cuirass, now wearing several layers of green silk snugged around her waist with an elaborately constructed obi, her hair twisted up off her neck and secured with finely-carved combs, was deemed ready to step out and join the party. Rin fluttered around her, smoothing the gleaming hand-painted fabric. "I've always associated you with the colour green, Kagome… probably from that lovely cloak you wrapped around me the day you asked me to stay for lunch with you and 'Sesshomaru-sama'. Do you remember?"

Kagome suddenly, genuinely smiled. "Like it was yesterday, actually…"

As they stepped out into the corridor, it became obvious to Kagome that she was being subtly introduced to the 'pecking order' of rank that affected everything to do with the Imperial house…and, obviously, the court of the Western Lands. Rin was a half-step ahead of her, she was followed directly by Ayame, and then a full step behind the wolf princess was Kogane. The girl was about to inquire further, when a servant slid a large panel back, revealing a large tatami room set with a low table and cushions.

Not to mention a Yashita that Kagome barely recognized. He was standing with a fully-marked Sessaki, and turned quickly towards the opening door. Kagome caught her breath…._gods_, _he looks like his brother_… Yashita was dressed in a dark-berry-juice kimono which emphasized the markings on his cheeks…and he'd even combed his hair, which looked slightly wavy from being in a braid for so long. He seemed taller, broader of shoulder, and older…but the honey-golden eyes and fuzzy ears were the same…_where was her Inuyasha?_ Rin ushered her farther into the room, right up to the inu brothers.

Yashita clasped her hand, and brought it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. "Beautiful…simply beautiful, _koishii_." Kagome blushed, conscious of being the centre of attention of a roomful of eyes…and suddenly wondered what the _hell _she had gotten herself into, and if she could get back out of it. _If only she hadn't been so damn curious_…

Despite her official role as Celestial Bodyguard, and despite being a cadet at the Imperial Military Academy, she was always a little out of sorts with too much protocol. Just her luck, now she was apparently up to her armpits in more intricacies of rank and precedence, and being given a hairy eyeball by a notoriously snooty taiyoukai. _Why didn't I just go with the 'mysterious benefactor' and leave it at that_… she moaned inwardly. She realized that she was being observed closely by two pairs of golden eyes, and quickly bobbed a nervous bow to Sessaki, who regarded her thoughtfully, before indicating that they all should be seated.

Glancing quickly around the table, Kagome wished for the more casual pavilion setting of the New Moon Festival; all this formality, in clothing and manners, was making her edgy. Shimano caught her eye from the other side of the table and winked; that made her feel a bit better. Yashita seated himself beside her with a _swish_ of silk…she found herself wishing for the rustle of fire-rat, an "Oi, wench!", and grumpy demands for ramen. Her nerves were not helped when Sessaki gracefully deposited himself on the cushion on her other side; she felt like a quivering rabbit caught between two keen-nosed hunting dogs…

The attending servants were all youkai or hanyou, she realized, since none of them were bothering with concealment spells, and there were quite a few pointy ears and fangs happening, with various tails or feathers in evidence. After Sessaki led them in the toast to the Emperor, dinner was served. The food was excellent, and she kept her head down, occasionally stealing nervous sideways glances at Yashita, listening in on the conversations going around the table. Rin and Ayame were chatting animatedly about the upcoming nuptials of…_their_ children. Noticing her interest, Kogashu tapped on the tabletop with his claw to catch her attention. "My oldest boy is marrying your niece, Kagome. You'll be part of my family one way or the other…"

Sessaki growled under his breath. "What my daughter sees in your son, I will never understand, wolf." Kagome blinked. Obviously, Yashita wasn't the only one who didn't care for the wolf prince…

Ignoring the taiyoukai, Kogashu grinned at Kagome. "You've already met my boy, actually. Handsome young devil…was an upperclassmen when you were a cadet…had a bit of a tiff with his fiancé and took a pretty girl out a couple of times before they made up…" Kagome choked on the bite she was chewing; Yashita gently thumped her back. When she could talk, she glared at the far-too-jaunty demon.

"Don't tell me…_Shikoro_! I should've known he'd be related to you…so did you _tell_ him to ask me out to make Yash mad?"

"Of _course_ not, princess! He was attracted to you for the same qualities that I found so irresistible…"

"Right, he needed a shard detector, too…"

Ayame clamped a hand over Kogashu's mouth; Kagome could see her fingers squeezing tightly and the wolf's blue eyes widening. "What my charming mate meant to say was…he and our son owe you an apology, Lady Kagome, for their _frightfully_ poor behaviour…right, dear?" Kogashu nodded, the tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

Trying to ease the tension, Kagome fluttered a bit and smiled nervously. "I- er, I'm very happy that they, um, patched things up…when is the wedding?"

"In wisteria time…thank goodness, because there is still so much to plan…" and the conversation was off again, talking about calligraphy for invitations, special sake being brewed, the difficulty in procuring the exact weight and quality of silk for the wedding kimono, where the couple would honeymoon… While the dishes were cleared, and fruit and tea served, Kagome suddenly became aware of a distinct atmosphere in her vicinity, between Sessaki and Yashita. She looked up at Sessaki in time to see an almost imperceptible nod of his head; she gulped. _Something was up_…what she wouldn't give for her bow, a flight of arrows and about a dozen demons for target practise…at least she knew what to do in that situation.

"Kagome…I'd like to you to accept this gift, as a small token of my affection for you." The table went silent; she swung her head to Yashita, eyes wide and feeling suddenly very, very nervous. He smiled gently at her, and proffered a small round lacquered box balanced on his clawed hand. She hesitated for a brief moment, before slowly reaching to take it from his palm. Necks craned as the ladies shamelessly manoeuvred for a clear view; Rin was nearly in Sessaki's lap, which was such an odd display of intimacy that Kagome was momentarily distracted.

Heart pounding, everything on alert, suddenly wondering what the implications were of acceptance… _"You've declared your choice in front of witnesses, Kagome…" _the hanyou's voice echoed in her mind_…_ she opened the lid, revealing a circular enamelled pin, apparently of white flowers sprinkled with tiny red jewels.

"Ohhhh, how sweet, Yash…what a lovely obi pin," cooed Ayame. Kagome understood, in a flash of insight, that Ayame was covering for her, since she really didn't know what the heck the piece of jewellery was for. She turned to Yashita, who was closely watching her expression.

"T-thank you… It _is_ lovely…"

"Oh, Yash…_very_ nice…here, Kagome…let me put it on for you…" Rin was kneeling beside her, taking the ornament from the box, and pinning it into the front of her obi, exclaiming over how she didn't know Yashita had such good taste…Kagome felt she was having one of those out-of-body experiences, where she was watching a girl who looked awfully like herself fumble for some solid ground; she wished for starlight, a campfire, and a bright-eyed kitsune presenting her with a pretty rock or a flower…even a houshi-grope would be welcome, because she knew the appropriate response.

Kagome discovered that she really, _really_ hated being in a situation where she felt both trapped _and_ stripped of her defences. That made her the tiniest bit cranky…

She managed to smile bravely and, suddenly aware that it might not be appropriate, leaned over to lightly kiss Yashita on the cheek. Sake was poured, and congratulations offered…Kagome felt even worse. She took tea over more sake, aware of Yashita's eyes on her face, feeling more and more uncomfortable every moment. Sessaki finally indicated that the meal was over by rising to his feet. Yashita was upright beside her in an instant, his hand under her elbow, sliding the lacquer box into her hand. Rin took her over, ushering her out of the room and down the hall to retrieve her things. Kagome went towards the screen, intending to change; Rin stopped her and told her just to put on her boots for the drive home. They both had a bit of a chuckle as she buckled up the new combat boots under the elegant kimono, and then Rin bundled her into a long, rustling wrap with a hood; when she promised to return the silk kimono the next morning, Rin laughed.

"These are for you, Kagome…think of them as the birthday presents we weren't able to give to you over these past few years."

Kagome bit her lip. "Thank you, Rin…May I ask you a question? What does this pin that Yashita gave me signify?"

The older woman paused, then gently took Kagome's cold fingers in her own slender ones, looking carefully into the girl's strained face. "It's an engagement gift, Kagome…he's publicly stating his intentions towards you. We all know that you become his mate…he's just making it official in this century."

"Oh…"

"This does not please you?" Rin's dark brown eyes were sharp.

"I-it does please me…very much…it's just an awful lot to cope with in one afternoon."

"Of course, dear." Rin's eyes softened, and she squeezed Kagome's fingers. "That was quite a bit of information to take in all at once, wasn't it? I think we've all forgotten that you still have a long road to travel on your quest…Yashita sometimes forgets that, too. Tell him, Kagome…I'm sure he'll understand."

After Kagome gathered her sword, glad for something familiar to hold onto, they stepped out of the room. Yashita and Sessaki were waiting for them, and Kagome suddenly felt extremely nervous…again. Sessaki's yellow eyes flicked from her to Rin and back again; he dropped a clawed hand lightly onto her shoulder. "I will see you in my office first thing tomorrow. We must arrange your training schedule."

"Yes, sir." Noting the look that crossed his face, she hastily added. "Until this mission is over, it is probably best if I continue to refer to you as my commanding officer…sir." _And I feel more comfortable with it_…she added mentally. He nodded, his gaze intent, before releasing her shoulder and offering his arm to Rin. She pecked Kagome on the cheek before the two of them swept up the corridor. A servant arrived carrying the bags containing her leathers and cuirass, but smilingly wouldn't give them up to her, instead retreating back down the corridor to wait. Yashita watched her; she had trouble meeting his eyes.

"What's wrong, _koishii_? You've been a nervous wreck all evening."

Kagome took a deep breath, to steady her nerves and try to stop the pounding of her heart. Hoping to soften the blow, she reached for his hand, and wound her fingers around his. "Everything…and nothing, Yash. I-I'm feeling really overwhelmed here, and totally out of my depth…I don't think that I can meet everyone's expectations of me…even yours."

"What do you mean?" The claw tips of his other hand lightly touched her cheek, trailing off her jaw to tangle in the few strands of hair that escaped the restraining combs; his golden eyes so soft and gentle and yearning that she felt like she was going to kick a faithful dog. She swallowed hard.

"I'm really just a kid, Yash. Y-you grew up while we were apart, but I'm still just…a pup… the same as Inuyasha. All the experiences that you and I shared, that forged us into a single unit… I haven't had most of them yet. I don't really know how to say this…but…I think that I'd better concentrate on being with Inuyasha right now…since he eventually becomes you. I-I'm really sorry…but I just can't do this… it isn't you, honest!" she hastily added, seeing the pained expression on his face. "It's me…I don't think I'm ready to be the Celestial Bodyguard, the Legendary Fledgling, the Jewel's Protector, Inuyasha's mate…and hold some kind of official rank in the Court of the Western Lands as your lady, too. Something's gonna give if I try to juggle all that…"

He stepped in close, and wrapped her in a tight hug. It was a long time before he spoke, and then it was into her hair. "I _do_ understand, Kagome…forgive me, please. I've _missed_ you…_so_ much…and I'm being selfish. I don't want to be alone any more…I want to be with _you_." There was another long pause. "You…you will accept my gift, won't you?"

"Of course…I'm still yours," she murmured into his silk-covered chest, batting away a traitorous part of her brain that was loudly wishing for fire-rat. "You're my future,_ and_ my past. That's a weird thing to contemplate… I have full intentions of living through that final battle, so you'd better be ready for me on this side, all right?"

"I'll be ready…_my _Kagome. But… will you accompany me to this wedding, as my intended…?"

"It would be an honour…" Mentally she kicked herself for the stiff response, _but what the hell could she say?_

"Hey, Kagome! Shake a leg, girl…we need to get you home, and rescue the babysitter from our darlings. Give her a kiss, Yash and let her go. You'll be seeing much more of her now…" Shimano, with Kogane on his arm, grinned at them. Yashita tilted her face up, and brushed her lips with a chaste kiss before releasing her, his fingers lingering on her chin, a melancholy look in his eyes.

She smiled a bit lopsidedly at him. "I love you…"

His answering smile was sad; his ears drooped. "You love _him_, Kagome…I've said it before; the pup's a lucky dog."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Shimano and Kogane stole the occasional glance at each other in the front seat of their car, while they listened to the barely-stifled sniffles emerging from the back seat where an overwhelmed, overstressed human girl was trying to cope. They both jumped a little when she finally spoke, in a very tiny voice.

"Sh-shimano? What happened to Miroku and Sango?"

He adjusted his rear-view mirror so that he could see her tear-streaked face. "They lived long, happy lives, and had a whack of kids together."

"They got married? Then what did Kogashu mean, that Miroku's hand was 'twice as cursed'?"

"He was exaggerating. Sango allowed Miroku a couple of days to make a nuisance out of himself, while she celebrated being reunited with her brother, but then they got down to business. They were married within the month, and their oldest was born within the year."

Kagome sighed, feeling like a weight had lifted off her chest. "Did you live with them?"

"For quite a few years…then I moved in with Yash." Kagome understood that he stayed with them until they died before moving on. She had a moment of stillness, then wiped her cheeks before addressing her next question to the other youkai in the car.

"How did you meet this handsome kitsune, Kogane?"

The beautiful vixen laughed. "He tried to steal my rabbit stew right off of my cooking fire…said he did it on purpose, to catch my attention. He made quite an impression, I can tell you!"

"Yeah, in the wall of her house…She's a great cook despite her temper…we'll have you over soon, Kagome." Shimano chimed in.

"Th-thanks…that would be really nice. Um…Kogane? I-I'm really not up on all this protocol stuff…why…?"

"Why aren't I 'Lady Kogane'? Neither Shimano nor I are nobility…you take your place as the mate of Lord Yashita; therefore…"

"But he never used to want to have anything to do with that crap…oops, excuse me, Kogane…Remember, Shimano? _'Don't you start with that 'sama' sh-'_…What happened?"

There was a gentle snort from the driver's seat. "He grew up, Kagome. Thanks to your influence, and the event that brought on those cheek stripes, he and Sessaki actually became fairly close. Once Sess got the stick out of his ass about humans and admitted he'd fallen in love with Rin, well, Yash was accepted as a full member of the court _and_ given full rights and honours as heir apparent. Yash is still in line for the title, as Sess' and Rin's only daughter is marrying Kogashu's oldest boy. You may end up Lady of the Western Lands, Kagome."

They were startled by the anguished groan coming from the back seat.

After a decent interval, during which the two in the front seat exchanged significant looks, Kogane spoke up. "Yashita truly loves you, Kagome…don't doubt his affections at all. He has remained true to you, even though once he was named the heir, he had all sorts of eligible females practically being thrown into his lap by their families. Remember that hoity-toity gathering where he emphatically and colourfully told all those matchmaking grannies where they could stuff their ambitions, dear?"

Shimano chortled as he negotiated the sharp turn into the gates of the shrine. "How could I forget? I thought Sess was going to throttle him on the spot…and then some old geezer shouted out that he sounded just like Inutaisho, and 'you tell those interfering old bitches to go bite themselves'. That ended up being one heck of a party." He manoeuvred the car as close to the door as he could, then turned to grin at the dazed girl. "I'll pick you and your brother up at 0730 tomorrow morning. Wear the outfit you received at the New Moon Festival; I'll find you an instructor's _gi_ for training, okay? C'mon, I'll get your bags for you."

Kagome hesitated a moment, leaned over the seat and squeezed Kogane's shoulder. "Thanks, Kogane…please don't call me 'lady'…I'm breaking out into hives at the thought. Miroku used to call me that, but it was just his way; I didn't actually have to _act_ like one. I-I really hope that… we can be friends."

The vixen smiled mischievously. "It would please me greatly to have a friendly mother-in-law, Kagome…that was a joke, by the way." The girl had nearly keeled over; Kogane laughed merrily as Kagome sheepishly grinned before getting out of the car and dashing to the house door, where her mother was holding an umbrella over Shimano's head while the two chattered animatedly.

Shimano handed her an extra bag. "Here's a set of fleeces for the pup, Kagome…you never know when they might come in handy. Oh, and the replacement for your 'official' obi finally came in from the silk-weavers. Make sure your mom airs out that wrap…Yash got his scent all over it when he hugged you. See you in the morning!"

There had been a flurry of 'oohs' and 'aahs' from her mother when she was unwrapped from the cloak and showed off the beautiful kimono. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes were drawn to the obi pin like it was magnetized; once Kagome solemnly explained what it was, well, she had to have it off for a closer look. Kagome was fishing through her sleeve pocket for the lacquered box when her mother started to giggle.

"Have a look at this, Kagome…very nice 'dogwoods', I'd say."

Kagome obediently held it up to her eyes, and chuckled despite herself. The white enamelled 'flowers' were actually stylized dog faces, and the red sparking jewels were their eyes. She opened the small lacquer box and put the pin inside, before handing it to her mother. "You'd better keep this in your room, mom. I don't honestly know what I'd tell Inuyasha if he came across it…mom, what am I going to do? Things just became really, really complicated…"

Before she could lose it again, Mrs. Higurashi patted her cheek, and began towing her upstairs. "You can't change what happened, Kagome. Doesn't it make you feel better that you have all this support on this side of the well? Not to mention that you have someone who loves you dearly after five centuries... That's something to be grateful for, isn't it?"

"But, mom…he's _different_!" Kagome burst out. "He's serious, he's official…he wears _silk_ for crying out loud…_and_ he combs his hair!"

"He's older, you mean."

"Yeah…he is…" Kagome sighed dejectedly as she trailed into her room after her mother.

"And by the time this is over, I predict that you'll _feel_ as old as he is now."

Kagome stopped dead in the centre of her room, staring at her mother. "You _know_, don't you?"

Mrs. Higurashi gave her a serious, intent look while she draped the new red-and-gold sash over the display stand and moved to disassemble the elaborate obi around Kagome's waist. "I do. You must not fail, yourself or Inuyasha or your mission, Kagome. Too much is riding on its success. You'll be a different person by the end of this…one that has no trouble being Yashita's equal in spirit. Now, out of those party clothes and into the bath, young lady. Sensei Shimano will be here very early, and you need some sleep after a day like today."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

0630 rolled around a little too early for Kagome, but at least her mom made a great breakfast while she stumbled around buckling her cuirass and gauntlets, remembering to stuff Sessaki's gold-and-violet sash into the front of her red haori, finger-combing her hair before containing it with the red silk ribbon, sloppily tying her obi, finally locating her katana propped in the corner of the foyer, all the while yawning so widely she felt like she was risking dislocating her jaw. It was still pouring rain outside; after breakfast she and Sota waited inside the foyer for their ride, her younger brother eyeing her dubiously, with scepticism writ large on his fourteen-year-old face. Kagome eyed him right back as she buckled up her combat boots, tucking the hakama into the tops and shrugged into her rain cape.

"What're you looking at, brat?"

"Mom says you're on a mission to save the world."

"Finding that a little hard to believe?"

"No shit."

"So-chan! Watch the language! Geez, what the freakin' hell's the matter with you?"

He punched her in the arm, smirking. "You just don't look like a superhero, sis."

"My cape is in the wash…how much do _you_ know, Sota?"

He shrugged. "Mom told me a couple of days ago that Yashita was Inuyasha…and that you're being protected now by the same demons that helped you in the past."

Kagome grumbled. "So I was the last to know…"

"Well, Ojii-chan still doesn't…"

"Oh, that makes me feel _so_ much better, to know that I'm only one step ahead of the most _senile_ member of the family…hey, here's our ride…Bye, mom!"

They scuttled outside and piled into Shimano's sedan before he had time to honk the horn, Kagome commandeering the front seat, and Sota diving into the back, next to a pink-cheeked girl who introduced herself as Akagane. Both kitsunes had their concealment spells firmly in place; Kagome wondered if Sota knew what they really looked like. The pretty vixen's bright eyes sparkled at Sota; Kagome chortled mentally at the fun she was going to have, since she noticed that after a mumbled 'hullo', Sota kept shooting sidelong glances at the girl while blushing furiously. She caught Shimano's eye, and nearly giggled out loud when he winked broadly and began a banal conversation about the weather.

They dropped the two teenagers off at their school; Sota offering to hold the umbrella for a blushing Akagane as they dashed for the entrance. "Aw, aren't they cute?" asked Shimano in a syrupy tone and with a straight face as he put the car into gear.

Kagome leaned over and poked him. "What does my granddaughter intend towards my brother, oh, sonof mine?"

Shimano pursed his lips. "Boy, when you phrase it that way, it _does_ sound complicated, doesn't it? Not to mention vaguely incestuous…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

For the second time in as many days, Kagome found herself climbing the stairs to Sessaki's offices. Shimano made her promise to join him in the Armoury afterwards, as he 'needed a hand' processing some requisitions or other. _Yeah, right…he just wants first shot at the gossip!_ Kagome thought as she paused outside the sliding door, her hand on the catch, trying to steady herself. _They're only trying to help_ she reminded herself, but sighed again. _Why do I feel uncomfortable and a bit resentful, then?...Because yesterday I was gift-wrapped and shoved into a public role like some kind of doll?_ She was so deep in examining her somewhat negative reaction to her demonic benefactors that she instinctively threw up a defensive barrier when the door flew open, and she found herself being glared at by a distinctly toad-like Nekajo.

"It is considered impolite to _lurk_ when one is of the House of the Western Lands, Lady Kagome."

_That did it_. Kagome favoured him with a glare of her own as she dropped the barrier and let her irritation loose. "I should have whacked you harder with that staff when I had the chance, _'Jaken'_. Don't start ordering me around…_my _temper hasn't had a few centuries to mellow. Do me a favour and put your concealment spell back on…being human is an improvement for you."

The toad youkai backed up, muttering darkly, shifting back into his humanoid appearance as she stalked in. Kagome paused to unbuckle her shiny new boots and park them at the door, next to a battered pair that she recognized as belonging to Kogashu. No sign of any footwear that might be Yashita's…she felt a guilty stab when she realized that she was actually _glad_ she wouldn't see him today. Nekajo stood ready to open the door of the inner office, his beady eyes narrowed.

"Your obi knot is an embarrassment to your station…"

"Here's one to practise on, then…" She tossed him Sessaki's obi, which messily spiralled through the air as he scrabbled to catch it. Smiling sweetly at the frantic youkai, she slid the door open. "Good _morning_, gentlemen!" Her voice was unnaturally high-pitched as she bounced in, mainly because she was momentarily dismayed to have two pairs of intense dark eyes fasten on her simultaneously, but then relieved that they were both wearing their dark-haired mid-fortyish human guises. _They_ were staring at a girl wreathed by a crackling halo of silver, whose eyes were snapping sparks. Kagome plopped untidily down onto the vacant cushion in front of Sessaki's desk and sat cross-legged, Fenikkusuken against her shoulder before grumbling at the non-plussed taiyoukai and the wolf prince. "Well! Since we're all here bright and early, shall we get on with it?"

Kogashu and Sessaki looked at each other, then at her. Kagome stared them both down as the silence stretched. Finally, Kogashu sighed. "I don't remember you being _this _feisty in the morning when you were a cadet, Kagome…"

"That was before I had arrogant wolf youkai kidnapping me before bento-break." The girl straightened up and leaned forward, hard silver-grey eyes intent on Sessaki. "May I speak freely, sir?"

Kogashu rolled his eyes. "Since when have we ever been able to stop you?"

"Bite me, _wolfling_," she snapped at him, before turning to the watchful taiyoukai. "To be blunt… I don't have time to waste on niceties. The winter isn't going to last forever, and I _must_ have control of this sword before Naraku slithers out of whatever hole he's hibernating in. That is _my_ reality, not worrying about court etiquette."

Kagome had their attention now; she took a deep breath. "For four years, I've been trained as a soldier, honed as a weapon for the sole purpose of the destruction of Naraku. I cannot afford to be distracted by _anything_ that does not directly pertain to the mission. In my theatre of operations, Naraku is very much alive…yet, it is his defeat at _my_ hands that currently allows your mates to be fussing over the design of wedding invitations."

She paused for a moment to let that sink in. "I have a huge responsibility resting on my shoulders; I ask that you do not add to it by expecting me to play _any _role at _any_ court other than as Celestial Bodyguard…I just don't have time to learn to be 'Lady Kagome' right now." She fell silent, and waited, eyes fixed on the teak desktop, her heart hammering.

"Frightened?"

Kagome raised her head slowly to lock eyes with Sessaki. "Frightened only of failing in my duty, sir."

There was a very long pause. "Understood, Higurashi." Sessaki's deep voice was a quiet rumble. Kogashu shifted uncomfortably beside her at the undercurrent of tension and the reinstitution of formality in their address.

"Thank you, sir."

"Four days here, three days there."

"Yes, sir."

His voice dropped even lower, almost to a growl. "Your presence _is_ expected at the wedding, since you accepted Yashita's gift in front of witnesses."

_Shit._ Kagome closed her eyes, counted to ten, then looked him right in the eye. "Is that an order, sir?"

Sessaki's gaze turned slightly yellow as it narrowed. "Yes."

"Yashita will be able to tell you when there is a break in the mission. If that break coincides with the wedding, I will make an appearance. However, with all due respect, you must know that your order won't mean squat if I'm on the other side of Honshu, covered in miasma and tentacles…. "

"You have a responsibility to this House…"

Kagome's eyes snapped silver, and the aura reappeared. "My responsibility is to the _mission_, and my loyalty is to _Inuyasha_. I thought I made it clear that I cannot have any _distractions_."

Kogashu grabbed her arm, incredulous. "Kagome, he's your mate! He's been waiting…"

A pair of flinty steel-grey eyes bored into his. "Trust me, I am more than aware of how long he has been waiting…he will just have to suck it up and deal with it for however long this mission lasts." Kogashu let go of her, slowly sitting back on his cushion, expression thoughtful. Kagome met him look for look, then glanced at Sessaki, whose face was unreadable. "My heart can't be divided…that is a weakness, and I can't have any when facing Naraku. I accepted Yashita's engagement gift last night as a sign of good will and intent…but that is all. I believe he understands that. Neither of you should have any problem with what is essentially _our_ business."

"Yeah, but _you_ won't have to deal with him."

She flashed a wry smile at the wolf prince. "You've had much more practise than me at this point."

"Kogashu, take Higurashi to the dojo. Dismissed."

Kagome leapt to her feet, and executed a precise bow to Sessaki before whirling to leave the office. She was buckling her boots, ignoring Nekajo's grumblings, when Kogashu poked her in the shoulder. "Mutt-face is going to develop a complex if he keeps losing to the pup…"

She shot him a cool look, before straightening and shoving her sword through the obi. "You were able to get over losing to Inuyasha yourself; so will he…let's go, _sensei_. I still have a few issues with your younger self that I'd like to discuss over a sharp blade."

His answering smile was dark and wolfish. "Okay, Higurashi…you're on."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

After a quick stop at the Armoury where Shimano supplied her with two black _gi_s and hakama, followed by a detour into the office to change out of her white and red outfit, Kagome strode after Kogashu as he moved quickly down the corridor. The cadets flattened themselves against the walls, saluting as they passed, until they stood in front of the massive sliding doors of one of the tournament dojos. Kagome detected low levels of spiritual power, which made her wonder a bit, forming a protective layer on the outside wall as Kogashu shoved the door open. "This room has been covered in magical wards, so you can let off as much steam as you want without causing little old youkai to have heart attacks. They're still taking calls over that blast you let loose yesterday. Sessaki didn't smell very singed…"

"I fainted instead of frying him." She stepped inside, and helped him slide the door closed, then moved to take down a practise sword, replacing it on the brackets with Fenikkusuken. Doing a few warm-up exercises, she watched Kogashu sight down a couple of wooden katana before choosing one. Something occurred to her that made her grin. "Since you don't have any Jewel shards, maybe I have a decent shot at you!"

"Don't count on it, princess…I'm still at least a hundred times faster than you. Start by doing the Imperial kenjutsu kata…see if you can keep your power restrained to the near vicinity."

Kagome composed herself, and stepped into the graceful movements. Kogashu watched in awe as the ribbons appeared, first spiralling around her, then widened and finally enveloped her slender form with sheer silver flames licking the ceiling and causing sparks where they contacted the barrier. Kagome paused at the end, panting, and he saw her silver eyes narrow as they locked on him. Carefully, he angled towards her, noting that the wooden sword she held was glowing slightly. "Kagome? Can you see me? Do you _know_ it's me?" She nodded, squinting.

"You're pretty blurry, but I can see your ugly mug…_crap_…now there's _two_ of you…that's definitely _not _an improvement…"

He paused; the intensity of that silver stare was a bit unnerving. "What?"

She shook her head. "I thought I saw something…hmmm, maybe not…anyways, what do you want to try first?"

He grinned. "Let's see if you can hit me, princess…how come you're not falling over?"

Kagome was watching him move intently, her vision blurring then clearing, as the silver spiralled in and out of her eyes. "I'm not sure, exactly. I've never been able to hold this for so long without passing out or trying to kill somebody…maybe _not_ zapping Sessaki yesterday flipped a switch or something." She shook her head, clearing the final wisps of fog from her vision, her eyes more grey than silver.

He eyed the sheer silver flames licking up the black legs of her _gi._ "Maybe it did…shall we have a go, princess?"

Kagome crouched, the flames shooting higher as silver rimmed her irises. "You first, wolfling…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_Well, Kogashu didn't half kill me_, Kagome thought, as she soaked in the tub after dinner. _He three-quarters killed me, the bugger_. She ached in muscles she didn't remember she had; six nearly straight hours of sword fighting interspersed with fainting spells had turned her arms and legs to rubber and bruised her on her shoulders and hips. She'd seized up while commuting home with Shimano, and had entertained Sota with an impressive litany of creative curses when he helped her up the stairs to her bedroom. Kagome discovered that Shimano and her mother were deeply in cahoots; Shimano took the kids to school; her mother picked them up and helped them with their homework until Shimano arrived from the Academy. Apparently Akagane's little brothers were quite the terrors…Kagome wondered if the young vixen's concealment spell would be up to withstanding close scrutiny by Inuyasha.

Out of the bath and in her pyjamas, Kagome tottered over to her window and made sure it was unlocked, then paused, tracing the paths of fat raindrops as they chased each other down the glass, rolling the fat pouch of Jewel shards between her fingers. She peered towards the Goshinboku, dimly visible against the sky, branches tossing wildly in the storm.

I wonder how much snow the village has already?

_Too bad you couldn't requisition a backhoe_.

Oh, you're back, are you?

_Dear, I never left. 'Fennie' went AWOL_.

Why didn't _you_ say something?

_You never asked me…although, I probably wouldn't have said anything, either. It was better that you heard it straight from the dog's mouth._

It's going to be so hard to keep all this straight…

_You were smart enough to figure it out. I'll bet your face was a picture when 'Sesshomaru' walked in_…

He's lucky I didn't piddle on his tatami mats. But Yashita…what am I going to do?

_Kiss him when you can, but don't let the pup catch you._

P-pardon me!

_It's the same pair of ears, dear._

And very fine ears they are, indeed… but it isn't quite that simple! I mean, I'll be mated to him…them…oh_, fuck!_

_Yashita has centuries of pent-up tension, just waiting for release_…

Gaaah! You're going to the sixth hell for sure, just for that thought…you're supposed to be the sensible, cool-headed, voice of reason that gets me out of things like this…

_Sorry, dear…you're on your own in these uncharted waters._

Yeah, a romantic Bermuda Triangle…why do I hear the music from 'The Twilight Zone' echoing through my head?

_At least it isn't the theme from 'Titanic'._

Kagome turned from the window, returned the shards to the front of her cuirass, and carefully sat down on the floor up against her bed, staring at the ornate ceremonial kimono on its stand, now minus the gaudy gold-and-violet obi. The girl sighed, and rested her head on her knees, the mere action causing all sorts of muscles to protest. It had been hell for the last two days, and she still had to figure out what she was going to tell Inuyasha about her 'research', as well as brave whatever _he_ wanted to talk about. Kagome groaned. Even her brain hurt. _I don't know if I can cope with fending off the same horny dog demon in two different centuries_… She knew she was supposed to be at the village, waiting for Inuyasha like she promised, but her muscles were aching and her spirits were as damp as the weather outside. Kagome pulled herself up onto her bed, and curled up, hoping that she could get some much needed sleep before the cycle started all over again at 0630 the next morning.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

A very tired, very wet and very hungry hanyou hauled himself up over the lip of the well very late that night, and groaned when he heard the rain drumming down on the tiled roof above his head. _At least it ain't that frozen shit,_ he thought, as he slid open the door and contemplated dashing for the darkened house. His eye tracked up to Kagome's bedroom window, but then he glanced down at his soaking wet clothing and decided he didn't need to be 'sat' for wrecking the carpet. _The front door it is_…

Kagome sat bolt upright in bed when she heard the door rattle open, her muscles screaming in protest and her heart thudding. Then she felt a familiar youkai, and painfully crawled out of bed. Mrs. Higurashi was pulling on a winter yukata as she bustled past the bewildered girl in the hallway. "Inuyasha has arrived, dear…get him cleaned up, and I'll warm up the noodles and dumplings for him."

"Mom…how did you know…?"

"Someone _may_ have mentioned something, and you said it would be a couple of days before he arrived…of course he'd come straight through the well to see you, even if it _was_ the middle of the night." She scooted down the stairs and nearly bumped into the sopping hanyou. "There you are!" She handed him a towel, as if this was an everyday happening. "Take off those wet things in the laundry room, wrap up in the towel and Kagome will run the shower for you…dinner will be ready when you come out. Try not to wake up Sota or Ojii-chan, all right?"

"Thanks, okaa-san!" Inuyasha watched her disappear into the kitchen, then looked up at Kagome, as she hesitated on the stairs. A broad smile lit up his face, and then he blurred, until he had a hand tangled in her hair as he kissed her very thoroughly without touching the rest of her with his wet clothes. "Oi, wench…miss me?"

Kagome cupped his face in her palms, smiling wistfully at her hanyou, her heart full to bursting. "You have no idea how much, Inuyasha…c'mon, the ramen will be ready before you are." He bounded agilely back down the stairs and disappeared. She toddled into the bathroom and began running the shower; Inuyasha observed her from the door, noticing that she moved very stiffly and even painfully.

"Kagome? What happened to you?" A thousand possible responses roared through her mind and she stiffened. "You weren't…_hurt_…while I was away? Your heart was racing pretty good a few times there…" Relaxing, she was able to laugh a bit.

"No… well, my ego was badly bruised…just the extra-intense training I've been given. Okay…shuck it and get in. I'll bring you something to wear…hey, let me get out first, dog-boy!" Smirking broadly, the hanyou deliberately blocked her exit as he sashayed towards her, holding the towel around his waist in one hand, the other held wide to prevent her from dodging around him. Kagome stayed rooted in place until he was chest to chest with her. He dropped the towel and caught her in an open-mouthed, hip-grinding kiss that left her breathless, then casually continued on his way into the shower stall. Kagome stood stock still until her brain kicked into gear and she clumsily shot out the door, Inuyasha snickering gleefully behind her.

She rooted through her cupboard for the fleeces Shimano gave her yesterday. Finally locating them still in the bag under her desk, she shook them out and dropped them off inside the bathroom door, then wobbled downstairs to join her mother in the kitchen.

"What time is it?"

"You should go back to bed. Inuyasha will come up when he's finished eating."

"But then I have to crawl back up the stairs, mom…and I just got here!"

"You won't have enough sleep to cope with whatever Kogashu is going to throw at you tomorrow…off you go. I'll help you up the stairs…" They had just reached the bottom of the flight when Inuyasha loomed out of the darkness at the top, shaking water out of his ears. Kagome inhaled sharply. _In those dark clothes, his hair loose, he looked just like_… the hanyou grinned down at them before lightly landing beside Kagome.

"Keh! Need some help, _koishii_?" Before she could reply, he scooped her up and cleared the distance, then carried her into her bedroom. He laid her down, and tucked her in before kissing her forehead. "I'll be back in a minute…" Kagome listened to the muffled voices as the hanyou and her mother chatted quietly in the kitchen, and didn't really notice when she dozed off despite being worried what she was going to say…

She woke up when a solid weight eased onto the bed beside her. "Sorry, _koishii_… here, I'll take the wall…" and she found herself being cradled against a bare chest. Part of her brain wanted to protest, but the other part encouraged her to rub her cheek against soft skin and hard muscles, and she would rather listen to the latter rather than the former. She did jump a little when her fingertips brushed over bare skin instead of fleece pants at his hip, and then it became entirely obvious that a completely naked hanyou was under the blankets with her. When she started fussing, he merely began massaging the back of her neck with a large hand and purring softly. He let loose a yawn that she knew without looking showed off all his fangs and nuzzled his face into her hair. "Damn funny thing, Kagome…Arashi found her way home to the village all by herself. We found her tied to a tree just outside the sutra barrier; all your stuff was there."

Kagome was startled. "I can't believe I forgot all about her! Man, what kind of a responsible owner am I…"

"You had quite a bit on your mind at the time…anyways, no harm done, and she's back home…"

"But why was she tied to a tree? She could've walked through the barrier…"

He yawned again. "Keh! No idea…"

Sighing, she coiled a stray strand of silver around her finger. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

He started massaging her scalp with one set of claws while curving his other hand over her hip and sliding it up her ribs, under her top, halting in the warmth of her armpit, his thumb sweeping over softer skin. "Prob'ly go shovel out the village while it's light, keep the runt and the houshi from annoying Kaede and Sango, do a perimeter check…come home to you. What'r you gonna do?"

"Learn how to control my sword, I hope." She slid one hand over his hip and splayed it over the small of his back, nestling closer to him, one leg inching towards draping over his, and noticing that she felt entirely comfortable with the whole situation. _I wonder if I'll ever feel like this with Yashita_…

"Mmmm…g'night, _koishii_…it's _good_ to be home with you again. _I_ really missed you, and it was damn cold and wet..."

"I missed you, too." Greatly daring, she kissed the warm skin closest to her lips and had a brief fantasy about taking her own top off, but squelched it hurriedly, since she had no doubt as to the outcome of _that_ activity. Besides, her arms were so sore, she wasn't sure she could get it off anyways…

"Okaa-san told me what time you have to be up in the morning, so just relax and let me hold you, 'kay? We can talk tomorrow…" He kissed her forehead and snuggled her closer, then promptly fell fast asleep. Kagome bumped her nose on the rosary, shifted a bit… carefully keeping her hands to herself…and very soon had been lulled into a deep sleep by the sound of his heart and the rhythm of his breathing.

She knew that right now, without a doubt, _this_ was the hanyou for her.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**A/N:** Akagane means 'copper'…just keeping the family names within the metallurgical realm (Shipposilver, Koganegold), at least according to the on-line dictionary I use…


	31. Training Day

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sueProbably should be spanked, considering what I'm doing to them…

**A/N: Lemon fluff warning! **End of chapter unsuitable for younger readers…it ain't rated M for nothing. No complaints that you weren't warned!

Trying to imagine what Yashita looks like, now that he's sporting a braid _and _bangs? Think 'Duo Maxwell' from _Gundam Wing._

The current Emperor of Japan's birthday is celebrated officially on December 23rd, if tracking this timeline is important to you.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 31: Training Day**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

_**Evening of the next day**_

"So, wench, what did you find out when you came back?"

Kagome paused, her mug at her lips, then slowly sipped the hot tea while she composed herself. "I found out that we have very strong allies against Naraku. Please don't ask me to tell you who it is, or how they know about us, but I know we can trust them."

The hanyou, dressed in the Academy's fleeces, stretched luxuriously on the living room floor and yawned widely. He'd spent most of the day shovelling snow, and was looking forward to another night in a warm bed…after okaa-san's dinner, the very smell of which was making his mouth water in a most embarrassing manner. He yawned again, giving Kagome a great view of his fangs. "If you trust 'em, then that's good enough for me…although I wonder how come your outfit looks exactly like the guards' armour at my father's fortress…"

Kagome nearly dropped her tea, and nervously glanced at Inuyasha to see if he'd registered that, but he was already dozing. _Whew_…she thought, steadying her hand, and wincing at the complaint registered by her muscles at the sudden movement. Kogashu hadn't pulled any punches again that day, and she was in even more pain. Briefly, she wondered if he was under orders to _thump_ her into submission over her refusal to take on an official role…

She admired the hanyou's sleeping face, softened and young-looking without his usual smirk or sneer plastered all over it. He never slept like this except here, in her house, where he felt safest. Carefully setting down her mug and even more carefully crawling over to him (mainly because her muscles were screaming in protest at any movement), Kagome laid down, nestling her head against the firm muscles of his stomach, and closed her eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi came in ten minutes later to see her daughter and the hanyou curled together like a pair of puppies. He cracked one amber eye as she touched his shoulder.

"Time for dinner, you two sleepyheads..."

"Thanks, okaa-san." He rolled both of them up to sitting, Kagome grumbling about the sudden change in position, but quite happy to be carried into the kitchen instead of walking there herself. After they ate, and Kagome made a heroic attempt at keeping her eyes open for conversation at the table, her mother just laughed and told Inuyasha to put her to bed. The hanyou carried her upstairs and deposited her in the bathroom to brush her teeth, then he disappeared down the hall. Kagome paused at the top of the stairs to call down her 'good nights' and then was nearly knocked off her feet by a bottle-brush-tailed Buyo, who had obviously just been evicted. Suddenly very wary, she sidled down the hall, and cautiously poked her head around the doorframe.

By the dim light of her bedside lamp, she saw that Inuyasha was already in her bed, one arm thrown up over his head in a comfortable manner, silver hair spread across the pillow and trailing over the side…and the fleeces were on the floor. Both top and bottom. He waggled his ears at her. "C'mon, Kagome…I promise I won't bite. _I'm_ not a neko-youkai…" She closed the door carefully after her, and leaned against it.

"Um…Inuyasha? I don't know if my mom would be comfortable with…"

"Keh! She's fine with it. I talked to her about it last night." _That_ nearly put her on the floor…_INUYASHA talked to her mother about SEX? _He chuckled at the look on her face, and sat up, holding out his hand. "I told her that you'd accepted me, in front of witnesses…she knows that I chose you a while ago. She doesn't mind if we share a bed…and here, we don't have to worry about the houshi or the runt bugging us." Kagome felt very faint, and managed to grope her way over to her desk chair before collapsing into it, staring at the hanyou. He gave her a slow, seductive smile, his eyes so dark they were bronze and began sliding over towards the side of the bed closest to her, the blankets first bunching up around his waist, then falling away when he stood up.

Momentarily taken aback by the X-rated vision moving towards her, virtually at eye-level, Kagome found her muscles responding perfectly as she sprang upright and found herself pulled against Inuyasha's chest. He gently sucked on her lower lip while his hands loosened the sash and pulled her robe off her shoulders. Letting it fall to the floor, he walked her backwards until her calves hit the side of the bed. He toppled both of them gently onto the mattress; she found herself nose to nose and chest to chest with him, one elbow bent beside her shoulder to support his weight, the other hand slowly sliding up her side to lightly cup the curve of her breast through her pyjama top. He let go of her long enough to tug the blankets up over them, and then reached to turn out the light, plunging the room into darkness. Kagome couldn't believe how loud her heart was hammering…or that _her mother_ had said this was okay!

Inuyasha shifted down her body and snuggled under her chin. She found herself nose-deep in silver bangs, the tip of one ear tickling under her jaw and the other one making her go cross-eyed by flicking through her dimly-lit visual field, as he settled himself alongside her hip, one muscled leg making friends with hers, his free hand slowly moving up and down her body, purring deep in his throat all the while. While part of her was more than a little bit taken aback, most of her was relaxing under him like this was perfectly normal. His lips pressed against her collarbone, then he whispered, "Relax, _koishii_…all your mom said is we should be discreet if we chose to mate here. It'll be your call when we do, okay?" There was a few moments of silence, during which Kagome felt like purring herself, enjoying the way his hand soothed her in long, slow stokes. She was nearly asleep when his voice rumbled against her breast.

"_Koishii_…what does 'discreet' mean?"

_Ba-da-bum_. "In your case, no howling."

"Keh! Where's the fun in that?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_Two weeks later_**…

Akagane had been cleared for her concealment spell, and since the shorter winter days meant Inuyasha was more often than not already at the shrine when Mrs. Higurashi arrived home from school with the teens, they spent a fair bit of time with the hanyou, who wore the Academy fleeces and a bandanna when they were around. Akagane complimented him on his amber eyes and silver hair the first day; he'd blushed and muttered his dad wasn't native to the area, and they'd left it at that. Of course, there had been much giggling in the car the next morning, at successfully hoodwinking the hanyou. Kagome found out that Sota had seen Akagane in her unconcealed form a couple of days previously, and he assured his sister that the vixen was 'normal-looking'. Sometimes she wondered if her family really had a good grasp of what 'normal' was…

Akagane wasn't just normal-looking, actually. Kagome asked to see her unconcealed self in the car one morning, and the girl blushed, but complied. She was extremely pretty, with strawberry-blonde hair, bright green eyes and dainty pointed ears. Shimano's chest puffed out when Kagome complimented his daughter on her good looks, and Sota had flushed a rather vivid shade of red as well, especially later that night, when his big sister pointed out that Akagane was 'hot'.

The hanyou made a habit of sitting with the teens in the kitchen, actively listening and taking part while they did their homework. Sota told Kagome once when Inuyasha was taking a snooze that her inu-youkai was actually pretty damn smart; she'd retorted that well, _duh_, she didn't just love him for his good looks alone, and then she'd had to bribe Sota not to repeat that to the hanyou. Kagome had her revenge when Inuyasha told Sota later that same night he thought Akagane was 'mate material'; Sota had turned as red as a certain haori, much to Kagome's glee. _I wonder if Sota realizes how much of an 'older woman' she really is_…

Kagome had to admit, she was enjoying having a hanyou in her life. Bed, too. There was nothing quite like your own personal space heater on those really cold nights, with built in massaging action after a day of dodging hits from a hyperactive wolf youkai. Inuyasha hadn't quite convinced her to make her pyjamas optional, but his hands certainly wandered wherever they wanted, without her discouraging him…very often. His favourite position was to spoon himself against her back, slip one arm under her neck and rest the other hand on her belly under her pyjamas, spreading his fingers until he could touch her short curls and her navel at the same time. She usually woke up in the morning with that same hand under her pyjama top, cupping a bare breast; after the first couple of days, she gave up complaining and just admitted it felt rather nice. Kagome knew that the day, or night, was coming soon where she wouldn't care if Kikyo sat right beside them and watched… maybe. It was, however, coming to the point that she wondered if she could go to sleep by herself without his heart thumping gently against her back or under her ear, in perfect time with her own.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha had begun grouching heartily about the Academy's definition of 'days off'.

When they were in the village, there was snow to be shovelled, patients to be visited, sutras to be renewed, food to be distributed (regular shipments of rice, dried vegetables, fish and animal feed arrived courtesy of the Academy, and had to be transported through the well), animals exercised, water hauled from the river, firewood split…and the occasional demon defeated. Two in the course of the last week alone, as it happened. Inuyasha always wanted to practise his 'Wind Scar', so there wasn't much for the rest of them to do. Sango grumpily bopped the hanyou with the Hiraikotsu after the last demon vaporised, and made him promise she could have the next one.

On top of that, Kagome was expected to keep up Sango's fitness level by sparring with her every afternoon of the three days, too. Shimano gave her a couple of wooden katanas and a couple of _bo_ to take through the well, and once the snow pack had built up a bit, the boys cleared a combat circle for them out on a frozen rice paddy, stomping straw into the ground for traction. The girls spent most afternoons going at it hammer and tongs, unless it was snowing too heavily, usually for an audience of villagers…

"A half-dozen on the slayer!"

"I'll see your half, and double it! A dozen on the Protector!"

"Looks like your supporters are out in full force today, Kagome."

"At least they're betting with eggs, instead of throwing them… Any chance you'll go easy on me?"

"Forget it, _Protector_…I'm not feeling particularly merciful."

"Oh, crap… you pissed at the houshi again? Maybe it's time you worked him over instead of me…"

"Why, Kagome-sama…I would _indeed_ be pleased to be worked over by the lovely slayer-sama…as long as she promised to use her _bare_ hands…"

Sango glared at the innocent-visaged monk, and made a face. "I'll _bet_ you'd like to try hand-to-hand combat with me…"

"A private lesson would be most welcome, sama… anytime." Miroku slumped gently over in the snow, the leer still in place as his eyes rolled up. Kagome glanced at him as she limbered up. "Geez, Sango…he didn't even grope you…I don't know if it's safe for me to do this…"

"Quit whining…let's go!"

Then, after Sango took out her aggressions on her, she had to come back to 'work' and submit to being thumped by Kogashu on a steady basis. She was no closer to calling up her sword's power on demand, despite the impressive array of scorch marks now decorating the walls and ceiling of the dojo that marked more than a few unsuccessful attempts. Inuyasha was grumpy because this gruelling schedule usually had her sound asleep within minutes of landing in a bed on either side of the well…not exactly conducive to his plans to mate her as thoroughly as possible.

A very wicked grin had crossed his face when she told him he could do anything he wanted to her, so long as he didn't wake her up…_she_ had been joking, but sometimes she woke up in the morning feeling a little damp in odd places, like the backs of her knees, or in the crooks of her elbows, like she'd been licked...

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

She'd swallowed a few feelings of awkwardness to keep in touch with Yashita; on the pretext of asking him a question, she stopped by his office one afternoon on the way to the dojo. He was giving his subordinate a stack of paperwork when she poked her head around the doorframe. Kagome had to admit, he did look _very_ attractive in his camouflage fatigues…more like her Inuyasha, just in a New-Moon-type colour palette. _No silk in sight_…The smile he gave her was bittersweet, but welcoming. The junior officer, however, gave her a wide grin and a respectful bow before he ducked around her and out. "May I come in?" she asked, hesitating.

"Of course…what can I do for you?" There was a wealth of unspoken longing behind those words; Kagome squelched her instinctive inclination to go to him, to smooth away the sad look in his eyes.

"I was just wondering…if demons and their mates have matching life spans, why didn't your mother die at the same time as your father?"

He shuffled papers. "She remained alive because of me…but she wasn't the same after his death. Once I could fend for myself, she slipped away to join him."

Kagome bit her lip, and her fingers began to worry the sleeve of her _gi_. "I guess…it's the same reason why your dad stayed alive after Sessaki's mother passed on…he had a pup to look after."

He shoved the papers into a folder with more force than was necessary; Kagome saw his shoulders stiffen. She sighed, and turned to leave. "Thanks for telling me. I can't help but think, though, that the well severing the connection between us may have saved your life, since _we_ didn't have pups…"

"_Kagome_…" He used his speed to cut her off; his arm blocked the doorway at her eye level. She faced him, hesitated a moment, then reached out and smoothed the flaps of his jacket pockets, straightened his collar, patted down his epaulette straps, all without meeting his eyes. His fingers reached for her cheek, paused, clenched, then fell back to his side. She laid her fingertips lightly on the back of his hand, the skin-on-skin contact sending little flutters through her heart…and his too, from the way his hand trembled.

"This _is_ going to be hard, Yash…but I can't be thinking of the 'happily ever after' while I'm still learning how to defeat the dragon. That could be deadly."

Yashita's fingers curled around hers, and he raised her hand to his lips, turning it over to kiss her palm, cradling it against his face. Kagome closed her eyes, smiling softly. "Are you…very upset that I won't take an official role?'

He continued nuzzling her palm. "I understand why you don't want to…but, _koishii_, please spend some time with me when you can? Sometimes I think I'll go insane without at least catching your scent every few days."

Kagome eyed him thoughtfully. "Scent is really important to mated pairs?"

"After the well closed, it was a nightmare…"

She had smiled suddenly, caressed his cheek, and pulled away, reaching back for her hair. "I have just the thing for you…"

There had already been a flurry of comment among the cadets over the new hairstyle their sensei was sporting, but that was nothing compared to the furor the next day, when word got around that ammo-eating, tough-as-nails Sensei Yashita had a strip of not-even-close-to-regulation jaunty red silk decorating the buttonhole of his breast pocket…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_Three weeks later_…**

"Koga-roo-a-doo-a-shoo, I don't think repeatedly kicking my ass into the middle of next week is going to help me with this sword issue…even though it's doing awesome things for my girlish figure." Kagome cocked her head slightly, trying to decide if the scorch mark she was gazing at on the dojo ceiling looked more like a whale… or a rabbit. She was sprawled on her back on the edge of the combat circle, her katana about ten feet away, after losing yet another bruising round of sword work against Kogashu. They had given up using wooden swords when Kagome exploded three, one after the other, from the excessive power she was channelling into them.

"I agree, princess…don't quite know what to do about it, though." She twisted her head farther so she could just see the wolf demon on the other side of the room. They were halfway through the third week of her training, and frustration levels were high, not to mention Kagome had discovered new levels of pain tolerance due to the effects of duelling with a full-blooded demon that didn't pull his punches…very much. He hadn't quite put her in the infirmary, but it was getting harder to keep Inuyasha from storming in and ripping his arm off. Kagome grinned at that mental image, knowing that Kogashu didn't stand a chance without his shards…

The dojo door slid open, and she raised her head enough to glimpse Sessaki's topknot. "Yo, sir." She tossed off a salute before resting her head back against the floor. She was aware of the demon crossing the room and seating himself on the edge of the combat circle; his youkai was rather active. "Y'know, being flat on my back in the same vicinity as you seems to be becoming a bit of a habit…" Kogashu sniggered, but wisely kept his mouth closed. When that didn't get a rise out of the taiyoukai, Kagome slowly rolled up onto her side, and from there to sitting, wincing, wondering if maybe the wolf _had_ finally cracked her rib. "I've been thinking…"

"Wondered what was burning…"

"…that Ayame might appreciate early widowhood. Midoriko told me something that may have a bearing…"

"You converse with the dead?" Sessaki arched a fine eyebrow.

"Yup. Complete conversations with insults and everything…"

"You _were_ dropped on your head a few too many times, princess."

"At least I _have_ a brain to addle, wolf. Anyways, she told me to watch my temper, because if I lost it, then the 'demon would take control'…Yashita didn't tell you?"

Sessaki's other eyebrow crept up towards his hairline, and Kagome barely stifled a snicker when she detected him sniffing discreetly in her direction, and then wrinkling his nose. She smirked a bit, then smoothed her face innocently when he spoke. "You reek like a hanyou, yet are none…I believe he mentioned that you spoke to the priestess."

"To briefly recap then, from having the Jewel inside my flesh for twenty years, some of the demonic power leached out into my system, just as the spiritual did. It's the reason why I can use Fenikkusuken, why I heal up a bit faster than normal, and why I have more spiritual power than Kikyo."

"Hm."

"I can only flip the switch, it seems, when I'm threatened."

"Hmm."

"I tried sparring with Inuyasha, but Tetsusaiga didn't like going up against Fenikkusuken. Now I know why…father-son thing." Kagome heaved herself to her feet, using her scabbard as a brace, left her katana where it lay and schlepped across the dojo towards the water bottles, detouring around Sessaki. She was about to take a swig, when a very evil thought crossed her mind. Glancing at the immobile taiyoukai, carefully gauging the distance between him and her sword, calculating the trajectory, she casually held out the scabbard. "Fenikkusuken…Come!"

She was internally delighted when Sessaki threw himself sideways as the sword flashed past the vicinity of his right ear to slip gently into the sheath. "Ooops! Forgive me, sir…brain fart…" The fiery glare she received could have melted basalt; it was balm to her aching muscles. She went back to acquiring a drink; she missed the calculating look Sessaki gave her as she turned around.

"Demonstrate the Imperial kata."

"Sure. Like I haven't fallen over enough times today…" Sighing, Kagome walked to the centre of the combat circle, composed herself, and began the ancient movements. She forgot Sessaki's keen eye as she spun through the cycles of step-slash-lunge-block, the silver flames spiralling up to the ceiling, sparks showering down to the floor. Her sword carved the air, its high-pitched keening clearly audible to both demons…and then abruptly, its tone changed as she swept it through the final elements.

She paused, silver eyes flashing, as she looked right at them, not through them.

Sessaki rose and moved towards the wall, his eyes flickering yellow. Kagome watched him intently, muscles tense, trembling a little, but stopping herself from either running like hell or going after him by only a supreme force of will. His youkai pushed her to run; her internal voice was screaming for her to attack. A flash of movement in front of her focussed her attention…and not a moment too soon.

Kogashu…blue eyes flashing, fangs bared, claws outstretched…and Kagome yelled, swung her sword in an imperfect block, but he back-pedalled rapidly out of range. The wolf came at her again, and she reacted with a slashing blow that nearly took him across the chest as he flew overhead. Spinning, the girl went after him, until he pulled up and there was a clash of steel that sent sparks flying. Kagome dashed out of Kogashu's attack zone, gasping. "_What the fuck? _Have you finally lost it?" She crouched, lined up her katana, and waited…

Sessaki's deep voice broke through her concentration. "What do you _see, _Higurashi?"

"One rabid wolf youkai." Panting, blinking rapidly, cursing her blurring vision, Kagome tensed as Kogashu charged at her again. This time…oh, this time…she held her swing until the last moment, and the wolf shouted hoarsely as her sword sliced through his sleeve, tracing a sizzling red line across his arm. _Sweet_…

"Use your _eyes_, girl…_what do you see_?" Partially deafened by Sessaki's roar, Kagome flinched…but then Kogashu sprang again, and she slashed to block another rush, the impact spinning both of them in opposite directions across the wooden floor. The power pouring out of the girl surrounded her with a whirling silver veil, making the very air crackle with energy. Suddenly, she went still, intent, power wrapping tightly around her, coiling, waiting.

"_I saw it!_" Kagome screamed, and dropped into an attack stance. Lips peeled back to bare his fangs, Kogashu snarled and launched himself at her…and couldn't dodge a strike aimed at his chest; he went careening into the wall with a painful _crack_ that could only mean something broken. Kagome whirled to face Sessaki, her body tense, sword glowing. Her irises were purest shining silver…but her pupils were normal, and she was fully aware, all her senses more alert than she could ever remember.

"_What _do you see?" he asked, carefully scanning the girl's face.

Kagome curved a crooked, dangerous-looking smile. Her silver eyes were locked on the taiyoukai, but there was no blankness, no sign of her being unaware of her surroundings. Her voice was chillingly clipped. "I can see my opponent's moves… read them, and anticipate them."

Sessaki relaxed visibly. "You have discovered your battle-sight…finally."

"Battle-sight?" She held still for a moment, watching him narrowly.

"A quality of the finest warriors…yours is enhanced by the demon-trace of the Jewel, as is your speed."

"The double-vision… it made me dizzy until I blacked out…"

"The blurred sight was created by your ability to see the energy of your opponent's body directing itself…and trying to track your enemy's movements caused stress within your mind, as your body adjusted to your heightened senses. Excellent, Higurashi."

She went rigid, and her sword dripped fire. "You two set me up…! Kogashu wasn't _really_ attacking me…"

Sessaki smirked the tiniest little smirk. "The wolf may be stupid, but he is not suicidal…." After a scorching glare, Kagome turned to the fallen wolf prince.

Shoving her hissing sword back into its sheath, Kagome grumbled her way over to the twitching body. "Can't believe I _fell_ for it…arrogant sons-of-_bitches_…" She prodded Kogashu with her toe. "Hey, wolfling…hope I didn't hurt you…too much."

He cracked a bleary eye, and winced as several things snapped, crackled, and popped along his spinal column and ribcage. "Something tells me you were holding back slightly, princess…"

"Fortunately for you, wolf…or you would undoubtedly be seriously injured. Miko…turn and face _me_." The voice dripped ice, taking her five hundred years away in an instant, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Slowly, she straightened, pivoted, and paused. Sessaki had removed his haori, and stood in the centre of the combat circle in a white _kosode_ and dark hakama. He shimmered for a moment, releasing his top-knot until the silver tumbled to his knees, his markings blazed against his skin, and his fingertips began to glow faintly green.

_Fuck._

"_Now_, miko…" Sessaki fully loosed his youkai, and it roiled towards her, overpowering her senses temporarily. She threw up a barrier over herself and Kogashu, to give her time to think and to protect him from whatever was going to happen. Sessaki, with a supremely disinterested expression, sent an energy whip lazily cracking in her direction. The barrier held; Kogashu poked her in the leg.

"Hope you can find that silver-eyed fiend inside you…he's serious."

"_No shit_…but, he can't kill me, or the 'flow of time' will be majorly screwed…hmmm." Kagome closed her eyes, for a brief moment, to focus herself…and found her sword. She had a brief mental image of a smirking salt-and-pepper-haired, pointy-eared demon, slouching against an equally imaginary rock wall.

_Relax, sweetheart…I'm here_.

Nice timing!

_I'm noted for that…now, let's do this…_

Where the _hell _have you been?

_Never mind that now…we have a taiyoukai to spank._

You're not going to run out on me again?

_Are you kidding? Wouldn't miss this shit for anything…time to power-up, darlin'…_

Kagome felt a pulse of energy from the sword hilt; she drew it in a blazing arc, red and green coils whirling, blade glowing. Power surged up her arm, through her chest and from there rushed into the rest of her body like a current of fire.

_Drop the barrier…you don't need it_.

Sessaki started when the shimmering barrier vanished and the fiery girl stepped out, haloed by leaping flames…and for the briefest moment, a spectral canine head towered over her, eyes glittering. _Hadn't seen that in a while_…He twitched his wrist, and a whip snaked at her…

_Watch his eyes…they'll show you where he's aiming the strike…_

…and she parried it, actually slicing the energy stream in half. Sessaki blinked.

_Good shot, itoshii! Keep an eye on the little snot_…

This went on for a few more moments, Sessaki attacking, Kagome defending, Fenikkusuken calmly issuing instructions, until in a blurred strike that she _almost_ dodged, the demon dove at her and used the flat of his hand to knock her nearly across the dojo. Cursing, she recovered, and took off in the other direction, nearly missing another hit, but he adjusted his swing and caught her with a glancing blow that spun her into the wall. He alighted in the centre of the circle, unruffled, imperturbable, while Kagome heaved oxygen and felt a surge of pure fury run wild in her veins. _Bastard…he's batting me around like a cat with a mouse_…

Kogashu, for his part, was wide-eyed at the speed Kagome was demonstrating. To him, Sessaki was nearly invisible when he moved…and Kagome… was rather blurred. _Could the Jewel really be responsible_…?

"On your feet, miko. You are truly pathetic."

Kagome, silver eyes glinting dangerously, slowly rose, wiping a trickle of blood off her lip where she had nearly bitten through it and flicking the droplet to the side. "All right, you arrogant prick…_now _I'm pissed off." She straightened, and stalked across to the combat circle. Sessaki had to stop himself from taking a step backwards, when the silver flames instantly appeared…but instead of roaring up towards the ceiling, they thickened and wrapped around her form… a layer of shimmering armour. Through the open neckline of her black _gi_, her cuirass began to glow, illuminating the kanji of the sutras.

_Release me into the sword, sweetheart…I will protect you._

Without truly conscious thought, more instinctive motion, Kagome extended Fenikkusuken out to the side, flicking her wrist…and the katana exploded into a flaming torch. The girl lined up her sword while lowering herself into a crouch, silver spiralling around her, eyes glowing, gave an unpleasant smirk…and _charged_ at the waiting taiyoukai.

Sessaki coolly flipped up and out of her way…but she saw him move, and the tip of her sword tracked his flight Only his superior reflexes saved him from getting a blade through the thigh as she flew past him and then skidded to a stop, those predatory silver eyes locked on him. He lashed an energy whip at her; she threw up a barrier to block it, then came at him again. Sessaki went airborne, and was astonished when the girl launched vertically off the floor and swung at him. He easily dodged, and struck her in the shoulder; she somehow managed to get her feet under her and skated backwards across the floor, stabilizing herself with her left hand.

_Now give him a taste…just a little one…don't want the roof coming down_.

Kagome narrowed, focussed, and tracked her target, who was hovering about ten feet off the floor, coiling an energy whip. With a shout, she raced on a curving trajectory, aimed her katana…and let go a burst. The recoil knocked her off course, but she skidded to a stop before the wall, grinning triumphantly at the closest she'd probably ever get to nailing Sessaki.

He'd avoided the main blast, of course, but she'd crisped at least the bottom six inches of his hair, and put a spectacular scorch mark on the wall and ceiling. The taiyoukai was rather upset, but the only sign of it was the clenching of his jaw. Fenikkusuken was chortling with glee.

_Beauty of a shot, sweetheart. That ought to give him something to think about_.

Kogashu wished that Yashita was here to see this. Kagome was like a whole different being…he flinched when she landed an arm's length away after another airborne attempt, shouted something breathtakingly rude, and launched herself back across the dojo, changing the angle of her charge at the last moment to compensate for Sessaki's aerial redirection. She didn't manage to hit him, but she was having a hell of a good time trying…and she was rapidly improving in avoiding his retaliation.

The match was over a second after that, when Kagome couldn't catch her balance fast enough, and slammed backwards into the wall, striking her head. As the girl slipped down into a limp pile, Sessaki was at her side, probing for a pulse. He was on his feet, dark-haired, and out the door in an instant. Kogashu shoved himself upright and hobbled over to Kagome.

It was his extreme bad luck that Yashita stepped through the door at that moment. The hanyou paused, horrified, to see Kagome silent and still in a heap on the floor, the wolf standing over her with a katana in his hand. Yashita didn't register that the barely dissipated youkai belonged to his brother. Before Kogashu knew what had hit him, he was sailing across the dojo with what felt like a broken jaw, and a growling inu-youkai crouching over the fallen girl, his concealment spell gone, ears flat against his head. Yashita dropped to his knees, checking Kagome's pulse. _Was she breathing?_

"_What the fuck_ are you playing at, wolf?"

Sessaki appeared at the door, peeling the covering off a silk-wrapped bundle in his hand, and releasing a sword from its scabbard. Yashita stared at him, stunned. "She…she's that badly hurt? _What in all the hells_…?"

"Silence." Sessaki had drawn the sword, when Kagome abruptly sat up, holding the back of her head and glaring fiercely at him.

"Dammit! That _hurt_, you asshole!" Sessaki withdrew several feet, re-sheathing his blade and observing her carefully. The girl blinked at Yashita a few times, then groaned softly, wincing.

"Kagome? What happened?" Yashita was tense, ready to…do _something_. Yell, snarl, attack… kiss, cuddle…_whatever._

She grimaced. "Your brother challenged me …and I accepted. I lost."

"To your credit, I momentarily forgot that you are not a youkai."

Kagome's mouth fell open at the compliment. Yashita filled the void. "You _forgot_…!"

"The sutras in the cuirass deflected most of the blow…and I believe the sword may have also participated."

"_You believe…_ I ought to…"

"It's okay, Yash…He took me out fair and square…"

Kagome sat quietly for a moment…the hit _was_ rather nasty, after all…then felt around for her sword and pushed herself to her feet. Yashita was behind her, his hands steadying her. Kagome squeezed his hand for a moment, before giving herself a good shake, then stepped forward and squared up to the taiyoukai.

Yashita caught her shoulders from behind. "Kagome…you can't…you aren't _seriously_ thinking about another round?"

"Do you think Naraku will show me any mercy? This is good practise… let's go, Sessaki. My sword seems to want a piece of your ass."

Sessaki's lip curved just enough that a fang tip poked out. "As crude as its mistress…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_Four weeks later_**…

Kagome really appreciated the night of the new moon that week, because Kogashu sent her home early to 'guard the pup'. A grinning Shimano had handed her a pair of combat boots and socks in Inuyasha's size as she passed the Armoury on her way out the door, merely shaking his head when she'd tried to query him. The hanyou was twitchy about sandals; how she was going to convince him to completely cover his feet, she had no idea. She soon figured it out.

That night, Sota and Akagane had received permission to go to an early movie, so were gone before Inuyasha put in an appearance. After slouching around the kitchen a bit, he suddenly spoke up and suggested to Kagome that they go out, too. Kagome blinked, thought quickly, and decided that the subway would be a good thing for the hanyou to experience. Mrs. Higurashi gave them a small shopping list of things to pick up, and they had a 'mission.' Since it was pouring out, Kagome cautiously offered Inuyasha the boots; to her considerable shock, he put them on without a word of protest. Wondering, she dressed in her Academy fleeces, realized too late that Inuyasha already had his on, and then had to endure major teasing from her mother over dressing like 'an old married couple'. When Kagome had asked Inuyasha if he would rather stay home after all, his reply had stopped her heart.

"Hell, no…I'm going to stay here with you after Naraku's dead, so I have to get used to stuff, right?"

Kagome had frozen solid at the comment, her heart dropping…suddenly glad that the hanyou couldn't smell the sadness that threatened to spill out of her eyes and her soul at that moment. _Oh, my love…you'll never…not until_… she rallied though. "What a great idea, dog-boy!"

"Well…let's go then, wench. Keh! Haven't got all night…" And she'd blinked her eyes dry, smiled lovingly at him in such a way that made him go all squishy inside, and taken him firmly by the hand as they went out the door into the wet night.

The only thing that marred an otherwise memorable night was the fact that, for the first time in a few weeks, Inuyasha came to bed wearing his hakama. Kagome was too tired to comment on it, but filed it away for future reference.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The emperor's birthday alone was worth three days off from combat training, and Kagome enjoyed participating in the lovely court celebration. Then, she was given a whole _week_ off for New Year, on the pretext that she was needed at the shrine to cover the increase in visitor traffic over the three days of the official holiday. Kagome and the hanyou ducked through the well and searched the forest around the village for pine boughs and bamboo, and they even found a small wild plum tree to supply decorations for the gates and doorways.

A large case of imperfect-grade arrows arrived from the Armoury for her Ojii-chan to sell in the shrine shop as good luck charms. Sota was relieved; he managed to escape sutra-writing duty, but then was corralled by Mrs. Higurashi to help with addressing the stacks of New Year's cards. The house and shrine were scoured and cleaned thoroughly, Inuyasha pitching in with enthusiasm, especially when it involved mashing spiders lurking in corners…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Oi, wench! What century was this place last cleaned in? The Sengoku Jidai?" Inuyasha was covered in dust, a broom in his hand, glaring at her between coughing fits in the outer room of the main shrine. Kagome chuckled.

"Only since last year…but maybe Sota forgot the rafters…"

"Keh! There's like a million spiders up there and two inches of dust." He shook his claw at her. "What would the kami say about this?"

" 'Get to work', probably. Geez, it _is_ pretty bad in here…oh, well, let's get at it…chicken yakitori for dinner tonight…"

"Oi! Why didn't you say so? Bet I can squish more spiders than you…"

"No way! Naraku's minions are_ mine_…watch that broom, dog-boy! It ain't Tetsusaiga…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

'Keh! Can these noodles _get _any longer? Why are we eating soba instead of ramen, anyways?"

"Longevity…it's a custom on New Year's Eve. Hey, Sota, turn up the TV…can't hear the music over your slurping…"

"What else do you do on New Year's Eve?" He had a suggestive glint in his eye.

"Listen to the temple bells, and then watch the sun rise."

"Keh! How about doing something to promote 'good luck'?"

"Are you sure _you_ don't mean '_getting_ lucky'?"

"Whatever you want, _koishii_…"

Well before midnight, they took blankets and snuggled together outside in the Goshinboku to listen to the local temple bells ring out their measured one hundred and eight peals. However, he had a different idea for watching the sun rise. Just before dawn, he wrapped the drowsy girl in his fire-rat and carried her out into the darkness. Dropping them both into the well, she woke up when the colder air of the Sengoku Jidai hit her in the face, especially when he took them airborne into the Goshinboku. Instead of stopping on their usual limb, he bounded higher up, finally nestling her in his arms on a branch facing east.

As the sun rose in the clear winter sky, the view unhindered by office towers or apartment buildings, the air crisp and clean in the hush of the new day, Inuyasha kissed his girl tenderly and thoroughly. Kagome's smile outshone the sun, and the enthusiasm of her response nearly knocked both of them out of the tree…He took her back through the well, now both a little rumpled, and had breakfast with her family. Inuyasha made himself scarce for the next three days, as the shrine was swarmed by visitors, but reappeared every night as soon as the gates were closed.

He'd been rather intrigued when Kagome mentioned that they could celebrate the lunar New Year with their friends at the village later in the winter, since they were still on the traditional calendar. His response was to point out that since there were no shrine buildings to clean, they might have to go into Kaede's storage shed to find any spiders worthy of destruction. The shed in question could be rather private…she'd rolled her eyes in response to his leer and muttered something about horny dogs …

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night, startled out of a deep sleep by a sensation that she couldn't immediately identify. She was due to start back at the Academy after her vacation, and really needed her sleep before Shimano picked her and Sota up at ungodly hours in the morning. _There it was again_…what the hell was that? _Wait a minute_…her hip bone was being licked? She sincerely doubted it was Buyo suddenly getting fresh. _Damn that hanyou_… she ground her teeth in the dark, then snaked her hand under the blankets, grabbed a handful of hair and ear, and yanked upwards.

Inuyasha found himself grinning sheepishly at his girl, who reached over and flicked on the light, while not giving up her grip on his ear. "All right, dog-boy…what's the big idea?"

"You said as long as I don't wake you up…"

"You can see my problem, then."

He wriggled like a pup being disciplined. "Couldn't help myself…" Kagome blushed furiously, when she was clearly reminded that while she may have had something on, Inuyasha certainly didn't…and his undercover activities were obviously rather stimulating. His face was also positioned right over her chest at that precise moment. She hastily let go of his ear, and tried to squirm out from under him…he had other ideas. "_Koishii_…let me? Let me taste your skin…please?" This last was breathed against her neck; all she did was whimper softly as he pushed up her pyjama top and nuzzled his face into her breasts.

"This skin…right here…so soft…so sweet…" He nibbled under the curve of her breast, his bangs tickling her skin, until she found herself arching into his mouth when he brushed his lips over her nipple…and the electric sensations raced to her groin and back up again. Sliding her hands into his hair, gasping, she opened her eyes to look deep into glowing amber pools; then her hands dropped to grasp the material of her top, pulled it over her head and off to land somewhere on the floor. Kagome gulped, briefly lost her nerve and tried to cover herself, but he gently moved her hands aside and began tenderly kissing her, until she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, skin against skin, and sighed deeply.

"Inuyasha…?"

"Mmmm?" His lips were tracking down her jaw towards her breasts again; his claws were plucking at the fabric still covering her body below the hips.

"W-we…"

"Shhhh, Kagome…I've wanted to taste your skin for so long…I won't lose control, I promise." He lifted her hips with one hand and pulled down the pyjama bottoms, then in a quick movement removed them entirely. He grinned at her startled expression. "I didn't shred them because you'll probably want them again, right?"

"Er, yeah…"

"Keh…now, where was I? Mmm…right about _here_, I think…" Kagome resolutely ignored the little squalling voice in her head that was chanting the 'K'-name, and focussed on how _good_ the hanyou was making her feel, including the way his warm, muscled body felt under her hands, pressed fully against her own. There was no awkwardness at being completely naked with him…all those weeks of sharing the bed certainly had lowered her barriers. Then his lips began moving downwards, his body sliding between her legs, and she tensed up.

"Inuyasha…where are you going with this?"

He flashed her a roguish grin from the region of her navel. "Down, of course…relax, _koishii_…I want to see if you taste as good as you smell…" Kagome wondered at her own reaction, her thighs parting easily as if this was a common occurrence, like she let him do _this_ all the time…_wait a minute_! _What the_…? She squeaked when she felt his tongue introducing itself to a part of her anatomy that was clearly enjoying the attention, and then her shock very quickly gave way to sensations that she could barely imagine, and she found herself tangling her fingers in his hair and begging him hoarsely _not to stop_…

The hanyou belatedly realized that this may not have been a really bright thing to do, as soon as he tasted her sweet darkness. Her taste and scent and heat and _oh,_ her response to his touch dulled his brain while increasing the blood flow elsewhere in his system…and then his youkai sat up and roared in triumph. Growling, he wrapped his hands under her buttocks and up over her hips, his claws prickling the taut skin stretched over those ridges of pelvic bone, enjoying the tremour of her response. He had a hell of a time subduing the nearly overwhelming urge to slide himself in between her finely muscled thighs and find out if she was as tight and hot as she seemed. Kagome's body stiffened, her fingers curling tightly in his hair, and suddenly she bucked her hips right off the mattress, making the sexiest little noises in her throat he'd ever heard as she shuddered…and her intoxicatingly-scented heat caused his own response to reach nearly numbing levels…and his youkai to snarl in frustration.

Laying his head against her belly, Inuyasha listened to her rapid panting, heard her blood rushing through her veins, tasted the sheen of sweat coating her skin, felt her heart hammering in his chest. He wondered if she would fall asleep quickly, so he could slip out and take care of himself…and get his youkai to stop howling. "Inu…yasha…? That was…amazing." Her husky voice made thrills chase up and down his spine, and certainly didn't help his control issue.

"Keh…it was my pleasure…" He slowly pressed open-mouthed kisses up her quivering stomach, paused at her breasts, then continued up to her neck and mouth, as Kagome panted lightly under him, her fingers clutching at him spasmodically. Her face was flushed a flattering shade of pink, and her eyes, when she opened them, were misty and unfocussed. He smiled softly, and kissed her very deeply, while trying to keep his frustrated, growling youkai under some semblance of control. _I promised_…_dammit_!

When they met in a very slow, very languorous kiss, he felt her fingers go after one ear…and the other hand, almost cautiously, feel its way down until it was lightly investigating his erection where it was pressed against her hip. He purred against her lips and arched into her hand, almost afraid that he might _burst_ if he didn't find relief. "Kagome…be careful…" She smiled lazily up at him, then placed one hand flat on his chest and pushed, rolling him under her. "What're you up to, wench?"

He hardly dared hope when she gave him a _very_ sultry smile. "Your turn, _koibito_…" Then dark hair trailed across his chest as Kagome kissed her way down his body, awakening trails of electricity that brought all his senses to full alert. He and his youkai both nearly yelped when her hot mouth closed around him; gripping handfuls of blankets, throwing his head back, reacting to the sensations of tongue, teeth and fingers until the tightly-wound tension let go in a bright-white flash...he surfaced to the sound of his youkai purring contentedly, and the feeling of Kagome snuggled warmly against him, her fingers lightly tracing circular patterns around his navel.

Later, when the light had been turned back out, after lingering kisses exchanged, Inuyasha found himself studying the face of the girl lying in his arms, glossy dark head tucked against his shoulder, while he contemplated the activities they'd just engaged in together.

Wow…

_That was…interesting_.

Interesting? It was fucking _amazing_!

_Guess she really has chosen you_.

After this, nobody but _nobody _gets anywhere near her.

_Um…don't overdo it with the 'me alpha male, you my bitch' shit_…

Keh! She's _mine_, dammit!

_And you're hers_..._be careful with her. She's not a youkai bitch._

No shit. As if a youkai would have accepted _me_ for myself.

_This just binds you more tightly to her_…

She doesn't need that damn rosary anymore, I can tell you that…

_So, when ya gonna mate her?_

Soon…I hope.

He tenderly kissed her forehead, stroking his claws through her hair. She sighed in her sleep, her lips pouting slightly. He shivered, thinking about the effect those lips had on him earlier, eyeing the nearly-healed puncture wounds in his own forearm, where he had bitten down to stifle a scream. He lightly ran his claws down her skin, from her shoulder to her thigh and back up again, hopeful that this marked some kind of turning point, that she could put Kikyo behind her…if he should be so lucky, how were they going to have any privacy? He knew _he_ would most likely be rather noisy…and he intended on making his girl scream his name at _least_ once…

Kagome snuffled in her sleep, and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He cuddled her, tucking the blankets closely around her, wracking his brain…then thought of something. _Hmmm…now that had some possibilities_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	32. Winter Games

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Probably should be spanked, considering what I'm doing to them…

**A/N: Citrus Alert**…yes, we're leading up to the 'big one'…no complaints that this fic isn't suitable for young readers, please. It _is_ rated 'R/M'. Do not go any further if you are underage or easily offended.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 32: Winter Games**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

**_The morning after the night before…_**

_Mmmm…so comfortable…warm… skin…hm? Lots of warm skin…oh shit._

Kagome awakened stark naked in Inuyasha's arms, eyeball-to-chest with her hanyou…and momentarily panicked.

Oh man, what the _hell_ was I thinking?

_Apparently that he was rather tasty…_

Gaaah! Acting like a total…uh, lust-bunny last night_…_

_I didn't hear any complaints._

I don't think I can cope with a huge, cat-who-ate-the-canary smirk this morning…

_Oh, I'm sure it will be ear-to-ear…he certainly enjoyed himself last night!_

Maybe I can just slip out without him noticing…

_What! And miss out on morning snugglebunnies? I think not…_

"Good morning, _koishii_…" a sleepy voice purred. Kagome froze, gulping. Well, now she was in for it, and had no-one else to blame…damn, _damned,_ damnable! Steeling herself for the self-satisfied look she was sure she'd find on his chops, she peeked upward from her current vantage point under his chin. Warm heavy-lidded amber eyes and a soft smile made her eyes go wide with surprise, a look she held even as her chin was tilted up for a tender kiss. "Are you all right, Kagome?"

"Um…yes?"

Inuyasha frowned a bit at the tentative answer and the tense look on her face. Kagome, feeling another wave of red cover her cheeks, ducked her head. He held her close; she bit her lip.

Now what? He's not all smirky and arrogant_…_

_Maybe because he loves you, and this was a natural progression?_

Oh…damn, I'm dense sometimes…

_You're imitating granite quite nicely at this point, sweetheart._

Inuyasha instantly smelt her distress. "_Koishii_…you're not…_ashamed_… of what we did last night?" He got a brief motion that _felt_ like a negative head shake in response. His heart seemed to stop beating. "Do you regret it?" he whispered hoarsely.

There was a very long pause that seemed to last an eternity, and then Kagome reached up to stroke his throat, higher yet to trace his chin, finally coming to rest on his lips. The girl raised herself up on one elbow, so she could look down into his face, lightly stroking his cheekbones and brow all the while, grey eyes locked on his. Then, just when he almost panicked, almost said something to break the tension, something that would have _really_ screwed him, so to speak, Kagome leaned down and kissed him, softly, wetly, sexily, sliding her slender fingers into his hair until she reached the base of his ears.

He moaned into her mouth, his own hand sliding up to cup her breast when she began to caress the soft fur, and then she moulded her body even closer to his. She broke the kiss, and pulled back a little to smile at her hanyou's definitely unfocussed eyes, before kissing him lightly. He was having trouble concentrating on her soft words, since her fingers were still touching his ears in a maddeningly arousing manner. "Ashamed? No. Regret it? Never. Worried that you might think less of me, or tease me for acting like a…um, ah…"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped wide, sharp and clear. He pulled her down for a fierce kiss, and didn't let her come up for air until she was dizzy. "_Never_ think that of yourself…we belong to each other…we, um, pleasured each other…to, er, show our love." He gulped a bit on the last word, but when Kagome smiled at him like sunshine, his heart lightened, too. She hugged him, relaxing welcomingly when he rolled on top of her and cupped her face between his palms. "I-I'm honoured…you trusted me to let me love you that way."

Kagome started feeling his ears up again and soon his face was buried against her neck, his hands busy on her curves, while he groaned and shivered in her embrace. This activity probably would have ended very pleasantly, except for the urgent knocking on the bedroom door.

"Kagome! You're going to be late…it's already 7:00! Er, I mean, 0700! Breakfast in ten!" The couple, which had frozen like deer in the headlights, breathed a large, mutual sigh of relief, then grinned at each other. Inuyasha slowly slid off her, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Keh! Timing is everything…off you go, wench." _Now_ he was smirking rather broadly, watching her scramble into her clothes, but she didn't know why until later, after she and Shimano had dropped off Sota and Akagane.

The kitsune arched an eyebrow at her, a wry smile on his face. Kagome was puzzled. "What's wrong?" she finally ventured.

Shimano chuckled. "No doubt as to who you're sharing a bed with, Kagome. His scent is all over you, isn't it?" She blushed scarlet again, and sat in silence, wondering if it was possible for her capillaries to stay permanently enlarged.

It only became worse once they reached the Academy. Sessaki actually broke off in mid-sentence during the morning briefing and looked at her with raised eyebrows, making her squirm in embarrassment. Kogashu just laughed. "The pup _still_ hasn't mated you? Gonna have to give that loser some pointers myself…" She'd glared at him, and in the first round of their sparring, she'd whacked the heck out of his shoulder with the flat of her blade when he left himself open for a split-second.

Yashita had quietly shown up just before lunch break, and she knew he wanted to spend some time with her…after all, it had been a week. His nose twitched when she came within ten feet of him, and suddenly, he snarled and _pounced_ on her, dragging her into his embrace while he buried his nose in her neck…at about the spot where Inuyasha had been nuzzling her before they were interrupted by her mother. He sniffed long, hard and deeply before just as suddenly letting her go and disappearing, leaving a bewildered girl staring after him. Baffled, she swung around to blink at Kogashu, who looked thoughtful. The wolf demon finally shrugged. "Smelling the pup on you is giving him grief...the scents are different enough that his youkai tells him someone else has touched you. His instinct is to either throw you on the floor and cover you with his scent, or go kick the shit out of the pup, and he can't do that, either…poor bastard." Kagome chewed over that information while munching Kogane's excellent onigiri with Shimano. She made a quick trip to the bathroom, was briefly busy with towels and soap and water, then hunted down Yashita in his office.

He was staring out the window when she marched in; she nearly stopped at his fiery glare, but continued purposefully towards him. Yashita closed his eyes and held himself very still. "Kagome…it isn't safe for you to come this close to me when you smell…like that…I don't know if I can control myself…" She took a deep breath, stepped around right in front of him, grabbed the base of his braid, and forced his face into the side of her neck.

"Breathe, Yash…find your control. You _have_ to do this…" She gently rubbed the nape of his neck as slowly, very slowly, his shoulders relaxed, his breath warm across her skin. He finally unclenched his fists and brought his hands up to rest lightly on her obi-wrapped waist. When he lifted his head, the golden-brown eyes were calm. Without a word, Kagome reached for the piece of red silk adorning his breast pocket. Yashita watched her, expressionless, until she tucked the ribbon against her freshly-cleansed skin inside her sport bra, then buckled her cuirass closed. Kagome fixed him with an intent look. "I'll give this back to you before I leave today…it should smell mostly like me by that time, okay?" She'd turned to sweep out the door, when he'd caught her arm, turning her to give her a gentle, butterfly-light kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, _koishii_…for my sanity…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

That night, after dinner and her bath, Kagome was tearing her room apart, looking for her pyjamas, and muttering more than a few very colourful descriptions of the hanyou, who was currently lounging in bed with a very large smirk on his face. She finally snorted in disgust, and stood in front of him, hands fisted on hips, eyes flaring.

"All right, dog-boy…cough 'em up! Or do you think that I'm now going to live your depraved little fantasies and get naked with you every night?"

His eyes immediately turned dark and smouldering; before she could scoot out of his range, she was again trapped against his chest, her yukata summarily removed, his lips nibbling her ear lobe as he pulled her into bed with him. She went completely still when he wound himself around her; he spoke, low and growling, in such a way that everything went into arousal mode. "I don't know what 'depraved' means, but I know that you sleep naked without me, so don't give me any of this 'I'm too shy' crap."

"I'm _not_ shy…not after last night…but…" Kagome found herself somewhat distracted. She was tucked firmly against him, the light doused…and while one hand began stroking up and down her back, the other flattened across her buttocks and pulled her tightly against his groin, which was demonstrating every sign of being interested in closer contact. His voice was a very sexy rumble that made her nipples harden instantly.

"I don't need to jump you every night, Kagome…and I'll prove it. I love the feeling of your skin against mine…" Despite the close proximity to a part of his anatomy that was making her tingle in interesting places, the hanyou was as good as his word, and loosened his grip for her to snuggle against him. Kagome grinned into his chest, and let her hand 'accidentally' brush the most sensitive part of his body. When he tensed up, she did it again, feather-light, and he twitched. "Watch it, wench…that might get you in trouble…"

She blinked, tickling his skin with her lashes. "Oops…sorry."

"Keh! You're a lousy liar, _koishii_. Go to sleep."

"Wanna definition of 'depraved'?"

"Oi!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_Third week of the New Year…_**

Since that first sparring match, which they now referred to as the 'hair incident', Sessaki had been stopping in every afternoon of each four-day stint to help hone her new skills. She wasn't sure if she should anticipate it or dread it, since it always meant her clock was going to be thoroughly cleaned. Kogashu was only a warm-up act; despite being a full youkai, he always held back a little, so she could get in a shot at him, or so she could avoid his attacks. Maybe Yashita had threatened him…Sessaki, however, held nothing back, either contempt or youkai, and even with Fenikkusuken's enthusiastic help and her battle-sight, she usually found herself decorating some part of the wall briefly before splatting onto the floor, watching him stalk away with that careless grace.

I'm really getting tired of having such a great view of his ankles.

_You're getting faster, you know_.

Yeah, at running away…

_Please… 'strategic retreats'_.

By any other name…

_When you can dodge him nine times out of ten, you know you can kick ass._

Running isn't helping me to defeat him.

_Uh, sweetheart…no one has ever defeated him, except Yashita. Your expectations are a little high; you frustrate the hell out of him, which is close to the same thing. Those shield-barriers you throw up to avoid his whip really cheese him off._

Aside from his hair that one time, I haven't even come close to hitting him again!

_Patience is a virtue_…

If I wanted 'patience', I'd be a doctor.

_Ha-ha_.

Her sessions with Sessaki were extremely frustrating because he pretty much chased her around the dojo with either his energy whips or his speed, or both, until she was pissed off enough to take a shot at him, which he always dodged. By the end of the third week of the New Year, she was escaping him eighty percent of the time. It was the other twenty percent that still hurt like hell…and she still hadn't hit him.

Yashita occasionally stopped in to watch her battle Kogashu, since the cadets were spending more time in the classrooms; his advice was good, but the wolf demon was always nervous when under the inu-youkai's eye...and Kagome was nervous because she knew he could smell Inuyasha on her. All over her, in fact, as the hanyou had taken to scent-marking her as thoroughly as possible after she bathed each night. That often lead to other pleasurable activities…she told herself it was helping her cope with the stress. Of course, it was also stressing Yashita out…

Besides that, the first time Yashita watched her go at it against Sessaki, the need to protect her was too much for him; Kagome nearly took him out with her sword when he suddenly appeared in front of her, snarling ferociously, Sessaki having trapped her in the corner of the dojo before she could draw a bead on him.

"Geez, Yash…be careful! He's not gonna hurt me…I still have to get Naraku. Actually, _he's_ in more danger, because while I might have needed him and the Tenseiga in the past, I don't now…."

"You may yet require the Tenseiga's power, Higurashi." She felt a little chill, like someone was walking over her grave…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Fourth week of the New Year**_

The hanyou was up to something on the other side of the well; he came back in time for dinner every night she was at the Academy looking very pleased with himself. Being naturally curious, she wondered what was up, but quite frankly, she was too busy planning new ways to take on Sessaki, and gain a better level of control over her new abilities to really set her mind to puzzling the mystery out.

That week's night of the New Moon started out badly, but ended up bringing them even closer. Inuyasha had arrived late, again, muttering something about Shippo being annoying, and showed every sign of being under stress. Kagome tried to gently tease him, but he just growled at her, so she finally gave up and went to bed, leaving him talking with her mother. She undressed, and slipped between the blankets, wondering how long he would be. Her bed felt rather empty without his presence, not to mention a bit cold, but she eventually drifted off.

His familiar weight on the end of the mattress woke her up slightly, and she sleepily moved over to make room for him, getting ready to be surrounded by his warmth, but he never arrived. Instead, she felt the foot of the bed settle, on the side closest to the wall. She processed that unwelcome information for a couple of minutes, then reached over and turned on the light, while sitting up, holding the blanket to her chest.

Inuyasha was hunched up against the wall, fully dressed, the Tetsusaiga resting on his shoulder. He scowled at her from under his dark bangs. Kagome was puzzled. "Inuyasha…what are you doing over there?"

"Sleeping, thanks. At least I _was_, until _you_ turned on the light." She bit back a retort, instead regarding him sceptically, cocking her head on the side. He squirmed a bit, and sighed. "I hate this night…I hate my depleted senses…"

"Well, that didn't stop you from cuddling last month…wait a minute, this isn't about that at all, is it? It's because you can't scent-mark me, right? You smell human, not inu-youkai." Kagome rolled her eyes, then gave him a very direct look. "_I_ don't care what form you're in…it's all the same Inuyasha to me. By the way, to my nose, you smell the same, anyhow." He snorted; she sighed. "You have to stop thinking about what you _can't_ do tonight, and start enjoying what you _can_…besides, I'm kind of curious to see if _all_ your hair turns black…" She lithely twisted up onto her hands and knees, and began slinking towards him across the blankets. His dark violet eyes became wider and his throat drier the closer she came, eyes sparkling, smile soft, her dark hair spilling forward over her shoulders, her hips swaying enticingly, until his only choice was to either dive backwards off the bed or let her have her way.

The girl didn't really give him a choice. Purring deep in her throat, she crawled onto his lap, straddling his thighs so he couldn't escape without some really fancy manoeuvres. Kagome wriggled suggestively until she was pinning his hips with her body weight; he was looking nervous. She tucked his raven's-wing locks behind his ears, then leaned in to plant tiny little kisses along his very tense jaw. "Relax, Inu-chan…I'm not a neko-youkai, either…"

From somewhere, he marshalled a snort, and she began nibbling down his throat, which turned the snort into a low moan. "Hmmm…_that_ seems to work just fine…now, let's get rid of _this_…" She tugged Tetsusaiga out of his white-knuckled grip and dropped it with a thunk onto the carpet. While that distracted him, she grabbed handfuls of fabric and yanked upward, pulling his juban and haori out of his hakama, quickly undoing the ties holding them closed.

Inuyasha reacted by grabbing her shoulders. "Kagome…I don't…_ohh_! Uhhh…you …um…"

She had run her hands inside his robes, up over his warm skin, and lightly flicked his nipples until they hardened. She pushed linen and fire-rat out of the way and gently nibbled on the tight flesh. Inuyasha arched into her mouth, sucking air between his teeth, his fingers flexing on her shoulders almost painfully. Continuing to caress him, she pressed kisses all over his chest, paused for a moment to shove his clothing off his shoulders and down his arms, then resumed her sweet torment. His hakama was tenting in a rather obvious manner against her belly, and she was again reminded of that night in the bathroom, when only a layer of fire-rat stood in the way.

Except this time, _he_ was trying to escape _her_.

When Kagome slid her hands down to the knot securing his hakama, his fingers knocked hers aside and closed over the knot in a death grip. She pulled back to blink at him in surprise. Inuyasha was gasping lightly, but his jaw had gone tense again. She covered his clenched fist with her fingers, and brought up the other hand to stroke his jaw. "What's the matter?"

"Look, I just don't…"

"I _promise_ I won't bite. Nibble a bit, maybe, but no biting."

"That's not it…"

She grinned suddenly, and smothered his protest with a very hot kiss. She kept at it until his hands gripped her waist and pulled her tightly against his straining member. She dropped her hand onto the knot and lightly tickled the skin of his belly with her fingertip. "C'mon, Inu-chan…just a peek?" He twisted away from her along the wall, releasing her hips, giving her a fierce scowl, and folded one arm across his chest, the other hand guarding the knot. Kagome rolled her eyes again. "Honestly…we're on this side of the well, you're safe from everything, even perforating your arm when you orgasm…please tell me what's _really_ wrong?"

"I just don't want to be reminded of all the stuff I'm missing tonight."

"Huh?"

"Can't smell your skin, taste your body, hear your blood race…feels like I've got fucking gloves on when I touch you…"

"So…you're not shy about showing me your body, just…?"

He blushed and looked away, his bangs falling over his eyes. "I don't like to be reminded of my weakness…it makes me feel like I'm not worthy of you."

"Oh, give me a freakin' break, dog-boy! Not worthy…_my ass_! Did you hear me earlier? You're the same to me, silver or black, fanged or not…doesn't matter what the packaging looks like, it's what's inside that counts." She jabbed him in the chest for emphasis; he wouldn't meet her eyes. There was a long pause.

Kagome sighed, then gently cupped his face, and tenderly kissed him before disentangling herself and moving away, snuggling back under the blankets. "Think about what I said, Inuyasha…I truly meant it. I would, however, like it if you cuddled me like you usually do…I like your arms around me, and your heartbeat close by….please?"

Inuyasha hesitated for only a moment, then shook himself free of his _juban_ and haori, and crawled under the blankets, curling his arms around her, cupping her hips against his. Kagome reached over and turned out the light, then nestled backwards until she was in full contact with him. He sighed into her hair, but he kept his hands away from any place interesting. Kagome's brain was turning over, and finally clicked.

"There_ is_ something you can do to me tonight that you can't any other night."

Keh…like _what_? I can't think of anything….oh, er…okay. Um, yeah."

She'd caught his wrist, and guided his hand down to where she was soft and hot and very wet; his clawless finger tips hesitated, then tenderly began to stroke and rub. Smiling into the darkness Kagome shifted her hips and wriggled back against his groin. He shivered, but didn't pull away, just kept caressing her until she was writhing under his hand, clutching at the bedding, gasping hard. With a soft cry, she stiffened, then relaxed into the shelter of his arms, body quivering. Inuyasha was surprised at how much softness and heat he could feel; her inviting slickness made parts of him go rock hard at the thought of having her wrapped completely around him…

Kagome twisted her head so she could see him looking at her and smiled languidly. "One of these New Moon nights, you're going to have to let me have my way with you…I still want to know if you're black-haired everywhere…"

Inuyasha kissed her ear. "Keh! You have weird tastes, wench."

"Hmph. Of course, doggy-style isn't considered a weird taste…"

"Whaddya mean, _weird?_! That's normal!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

**_Sixth week of the New Year; Lunar New Year, old calendar_…**

"Yay! Kagome!" She ducked the kit, on pure reflex, and then fell over laughing when he struck Inuyasha square in the chest, toppling both of them back into the well. Neither the kit nor the hanyou were amused when they climbed out.

"What the hell, wench? Couldn't you have just taken the hit from the runt?" Kagome smirked at Inuyasha and reached to cuddle the kit, who grumbled but submitted manfully. He suddenly stilled, then leaned in and sniffed loudly at her neck, before turning to glare at the hanyou.

"Eeyew! You…you've been…_doing_ stuff to her…and she used to smell so good, too…" Kagome caught Shippo by the scruff of his neck, and held him up to eye-level.

"For your information, I _like_ smelling like him…you'll just have to get used to it." The kit crossed his arms and pouted, but then broke out into a sunny grin.

"Well, it could be worse…you could smell like a scrawny wolf…" For a moment, Kagome froze, thinking the kit could smell Kogashu, but then remembered her gear was thoroughly de-scented before she left the Academy. Inuyasha's growl brought her back to the present.

"Ya had to bring up that stupid fucking wolf, didn't ya? Let's go…it's freezing out here!" In truth, it was damn cold on this side of the well; Kagome assumed that it was warmer on her side because the contained warmth of the city, with all its exhaust fumes, worked to alter the climate slightly over Tokyo itself. Kaede's village was under a deep blanket of snow, and the darkest months brought on a deep freeze. Icicles as long as she was tall crept downwards from the eaves of the huts, and snow banks up to her waist covered the familiar contours of the land.

Mrs. Higurashi had loaded them up with the ingredients for a huge batch of homemade oden. Sango hallooed from where she was completing the perimeter check, her passage barely slowed by Hiraikotsu scraping along the sides of the dug-out trench that marked the village's protected boundaries. "Hi, Kagome! I'm looking forward to training tomorrow with you."

"Um, no offence Sango…but I'm not. It's New Year's Eve; we're taking the day off tomorrow."

"Oh, all right. Maybe a demon will show up for some practise."

"Let's hope not; we're supposed to think happy thoughts and only see and do happy things for good luck…fighting a demon would curse the New Year." The slayer stopped and gave her a very direct look.

"I hope our year will be full of strife, Kagome…the more demons we kill, the closer we get to Naraku, and vengeance."

Kagome squirmed. "Sorry, Sango…when you put it that way…but we should be careful, because we just might get what we wish for."

Inuyasha, Shippo perched on his shoulder, pushed past the two girls. "If you two wenches want to stand out here jawing all night, go right ahead. I'm starving, and this stuff isn't getting any lighter."

Kagome reached for Sango's hand, and gave it a tight squeeze. The slayer's smile was full of darkness, but she allowed Kagome to tuck her hand under her arm and lead her toward Kaede's hut, where they could already hear Inuyasha cheerfully abusing Miroku, and Shippo chiming in.

It was warm inside the hut, mainly because earlier Kagome had requisitioned extra tarps, and the walls were now draft-proof, and the floor was layered in mats. The fire was blazing merrily under a cauldron of soup stock; Kaede's one eye sparkled merrily at them. "Come in, come in, before ye freeze…close that mat securely." Kagome and Sango pulled off their snowy boots, hopping quickly off the cold ground and onto the warmer wooden platform.

"Ah, Kagome-sama…I understand that your lady mother has sent us something delicious to try? What is it?" Miroku grinned engagingly from his vantage point across the fire pit.

"It's called oden…a hot-pot with noodles and dumplings. She sent extra-long soba noodles for good luck…" She took off her cloak, and began unpacking the bags of ingredients.

"Ah, yes. We hope that this shall be a very _un_lucky year; for Naraku, that is…don't we, Sango-sama?"

The slayer's dark eyes locked on the monk's, and a brief moment of complete understanding flashed between them, leaving Kagome feeling a bit cold. She was distracted by a sloshing _thunk_ and the clatter of crockery. "Inuyasha? What the hell is _that_?"

The hanyou grinned, and held up a large jug of what Kagome knew to be her grandfather's private supply. "Your Ojii-chan gave it to me…said it was a crime to greet the New Year without decent sake. He even leant me the cups."

"Well, go easy on that stuff. It's pretty high octane, and I'd hate for you to fall out of the Goshinboku while under its influence."

"A little howling at the moon never hurt anyone, _koishii_."

"Oh, you'll be howling, all right…"

She followed her mother's neatly written instructions, Kaede and Sango watching intently and throwing in their two-yen worth, until everything was ready. Sango elbowed her just as she was about to announce dinner; she looked in the direction the slayer indicated, and just shook her head. Obviously Miroku and Inuyasha had decided to open the jug, and both had warm fuzzy grins on their faces already. Shippo looked suspiciously flushed as well.

"Pass me the bowls…better feed them fast, so their stomachs have something to sop up the booze." With exaggerated care, Miroku set out three more cups and very carefully tipped a measure into each of them.

"Samas…I propose a toast. To the New Year…and vengeance." The slayer's face hardened, and she swiftly tossed back her cup, holding it out for a refill. Kagome hesitated, then knocked back the liquor. It burned all the way down, and made her shudder. A clawed hand caught her wrist, and she looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes, a crooked smile creeping across his handsome face.

"Oi, Miroku…another toast. To the New Year…and happiness. We have to take it where we find it, because we don't know how long it will last." He leaned in and gave her a rather 'spirited' kiss, which was spoiled by Shippo hopping up onto Inuyasha's head and hiccupping loudly.

"Is it time (hic) to eat?" He slid down the hanyou's back into an untidy heap on the floor. Inuyasha prodded him with a claw tip in the backside.

"Hey, runt…bet I can slurp more noodles than you!"

Shippo sat up, grinning toothily, if a little crookedly. "You're on, dog-breath…come on, Kagome! Get that ladle busy!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

A few hours later, at around what general consensus reckoned would be midnight, the younger occupants of Kaede's hut tumbled out into the snow, most of them giggling in a very undignified manner. Sango, in particular, was rather rosy-cheeked, and Kagome had to admit, she was very pretty with her sparkling dark eyes. Miroku planted his staff to stabilize himself, then gravely extended his gauntleted hand to Sango. "Allow me to assist you, sama. It is too cold to sit in the snow for any length of time."

Sango giggled girlishly, and took the proffered hand, pulling herself upright. Instead of immediately letting go, she instead held on, and allowed the monk to wind his fingers into hers. Kagome nearly keeled over with astonishment, but then didn't because she was enclosed in warm fire-rat. She looked up over her shoulder at Inuyasha, who smiled tenderly and dropped a kiss onto her forehead. Kagome sighed and leaned back against his shoulder, looking up into the starry velvet-dark sky. The expected smack echoed in the silence of the night, followed by a whoop from the monk when he was shoved into a snowbank for good measure.

"No matter what comes our way this year, Kagome…know that I'll always be by your side." The hanyou's voice was soft but intense; she twisted in his embrace and wrapped her arms around him, catching him in a passionate kiss.

When they came up for air, she whispered, "That's my line…but you can borrow it if you want…" A soft snowball splattered against the back of her head, showering them in flakes. "_Shippo_…."

A rather delighted and somewhat drunken snigger marked where the kit had skittered up a tree; Inuyasha gave her a squeeze and took off in pursuit. Kagome noticed that he seemed a little less graceful than usual…but then, so was Shippo. She was so intent on watching the developing chase, that she took another handful of snow full in the face…from Sango?

"All right, Protector…two against one! Take that!" Kagome staggered backwards, laughing, as Sango and a rather dishevelled Miroku pelted her; she threw up a barrier and grabbed handfuls of snow as the other two teased her over having an unfair advantage…then the hanyou hit ground level beside her, and the fight was on…

Kaede sat inside her hut, stirring the fire, reading the future in the patterns of embers, listening to the shouts of laughter and good-natured teasing as the snow battle raged outside. She sighed heavily, watching the sparks flitter upward. _I hope that this is not the only moment of happiness they find in this year of strife_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

_**Seventh week of the New Year**_

"Well, wolfling…what's on the menu for today? Besides the usual pain and frustration, that is." Kogashu grunted, but wouldn't meet her eyes as he moved around the dojo; she realized he was making sure all of the weapons were secure in their holders and then wondered why her sword was thrumming quietly against her hip. She received her answer when the dojo door slid open, and Sessaki and Shimano filed in, followed by a tall, slender personage that Kagome recognized as Sensei Kosaru. She wondered if she ought to thank him for the extra swimming practise a year ago, that had served her so well when she went into the river after the dead boy on the day of the crow youkai…

"Higurashi, come here."

"Yes, sir…begging your pardon, but don't you usually thrash me after lunch?"

His dark eyes were unfathomable. "This is a special circumstance." She opened her mouth again, but shut it when Shimano held up an item of clothing.

"Your new body armour, Kagome…let's give it a try." He helped her to remove her _gi_ and existing cuirass, then held the new one while she shrugged into it. It was styled like a body-hugging flak vest; sleeveless, with a higher collar to protect her throat, long like her tunic, secured with three bands of webbing that buckled it snugly around her torso. Kagome wriggled inside it, then smiled at Shimano.

"It fits great…looks more like the full body armour worn by samurai officers."

"It is meant to suggest that. Step this way, Higurashi." Shimano nodded; she scooped her sword and obi and hop-skipped to catch up with Sessaki, as he walked towards where Sensei Kosaru was laying out about half-a-dozen narrow pieces of parchment on the dojo floor. Kagome bowed politely to him, then was startled when she recognized the elaborate calligraphy. _Sutras? But_ _how_… Her eyes flashed up to Kosaru's, and he smiled serenely at her, his very dark violet eyes twinkling. She wavered backward; Sessaki was at her back, a steadying hand on her shoulder. Kagome licked her suddenly dry lips, not taking her eyes from Kosaru's.

"Excuse me, sensei…but you look just like…"

"My esteemed ancestor, the houshi that sought Naraku, correct?"

Her world spun crazily for a moment; she nodded numbly. He grinned cheekily, and the resemblance to _her_ houshi increased dramatically. Backing up a step, he bowed to her. "My name is Masa Kosaru, direct descendent of the monk Miroku and the demon exterminator Sango. It is my very great pleasure to have been of assistance to you, Lady Kagome. I set the wards to protect this dojo." She could only blink at him. "My sister, Shina Kosaru, is looking forward to meeting you as well. We are both intrigued to have news of our illustrious ancestors."

Kagome blinked some more, and nodded, since that seemed to be the safest response. Sessaki rumbled behind her. "Yours is not the only family that we have safeguarded through the centuries, Kagome…. Kosaru, explain what she must do." Kosaru nodded, and smiled at her.

"We need you to impregnate these sutras with your power. Not enough to burn them to ash…just enough to coat them. Here's a practise one…" He laid out a sutra with a flourish.

"Um…demonic or spiritual power?"

"Both, since I expect that you utilize them together when in battle."

"I've never tried doing this before…."

"That's why we're practising, Lady Kagome. Give it a try."

She bit her lip as she flamed her fingertips, pink on one hand, silver on the other. At Kosaru's urging, she rotated her wrists until her hands were palms down, the flames obediently flickering as if they were still upright. Cautiously, she slid one hand under the other…and the flames mingled. "Very good, Lady Kagome…now lower the energy to the paper, and we'll see how well it takes…" To her considerable surprise, it worked, the parchment glowing pink, the kanji turning silver. Kosaru quickly slid the other sutras under the flame one after the other, like an assembly line, until all were glowing faintly with power.

Kagome extinguished the flames, and then watched with a growing sense of unease as Kosaru took the sutras and laid them on a vest identical to the one she now wore, just larger in size. One over the heart, one over each kidney, one protecting the liver, one on each lung; the kanji flared, then the whole sutra sank into the fabric.

She thought she honestly might faint when Sessaki shouldered into the vest, buckling it up and then fixing her with an eye gone yellow and hard. "Consider this your final exam of this session, Higurashi…prepare yourself."

Shimano was at her elbow, tugging her backwards; she turned and grabbed the front of his _gi_. "What the _hell _is going on?"

"A youkai-style sparring match." Kogashu answered for the kitsune, coming up to her. "Why do you think your power went into his armour? He can't kill you, and now you can't kill him…but you can hammer the shit out of each other."

A good part of Kagome's brain instantly took off into gibbering and screaming mode. She wheeled around to face the taiyoukai, who was in the process of dropping the rest of his concealment spell. "With all due respect, this is _not_ funny, sir."

"It is not intended to be amusing, Higurashi."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Yes." Kagome had the distinct impression that he mentally rolled his eyes.

"How will _this_ match be different from any of our previous ones?"

"You have not utilized your full power, for fear of injuring me. This armour should set your mind at ease." _How did he know that?_

"But…" Kagome kept stalling. "Since you're the challenger, I set the rules…you can use energy whips and claws, but no fangs or poison."

"Agreed…we should not endanger the building's structural integrity."

"Of course, _my_ structural integrity doesn't count…"

"The match will end when you land a strike on my person."

"_What?_…Geez! Why don't you just order me to dismantle Mt. Fuji by hand!"

"Do not underestimate yourself…prepare, Higurashi, I will not warn you again."

This time, she let Shimano lead her to the other side of the combat circle. Numbly, she tied her obi, tucking the ends in securely, and settled the scabbard against her hip, then began worrying the straps of her gauntlets. Red and green vapours misted around the blade guard, and Fenikkusuken was practically whistling a cheery tune.

Hey…Fenik?

_Uh-huh?_

I have to fight Sessaki…for real.

_Interesting_…

I'd appreciate some help.

_Hey, sweetheart…we're a team…and we're gonna kick some taiyoukai ass_.

Actually, I'll settle for a nick in his armour…

_Just relax, let me an' Riko take over…this is gonna be fun!_

Oh, great…a freakin' keener. Hey, wait a minute…Midoriko? You weren't with me the last time?

_No. If I was, the inu-youkai would have lost more than a mere few strands of hair._

Oh, boy…

_:chortles:_…_hey, Riko…ya ready to play?_

_Stop calling me 'Riko'…don't worry Kagome, we'll protect you._

Ulp.

_Now, sweetheart, just say that one little word that means so much…_

Pardon?

_Smarten up, Fenik. Use the word that Totosai gave you, Kagome._

Ummm…Why haven't we done this before?

_You weren't ready. Now, dear, the word…_

Kagome closed her eyes for a brief moment, trying to get the screaming part of her brain to shut up. Unbidden, a word flashed onto the inside of her eyelids. _Ignite..._

_Very good, Kagome! You did listen to Totosai after all. "Ignite" will do nicely._

_All right, sweetheart…give it a try._

She gripped her sheathed sword more firmly, half-whispered "Ignite"…and felt more power than ever before spiralling around her, wrapping her close…_like when Inuyasha holds me_…and she snapped her eyes open, narrowing when they locked in on Sessaki. She stood on the edge of the circle, blazing like a crystalline torch, that spectral canine head towering over her. Sessaki was somewhat disconcerted to note that the head, instead of snarling at him, was _laughing _doggishly. He shook that away, and took up a stance.

"Ready, Higurashi?"

A dangerous smile curved Kagome's lips as she flicked the blade guard, allowing streamers of coloured fire to pour down to the floor, and a cool voice that was hers, yet not, spoke. "Locked and loaded, _sir_."

And then she _moved._

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The match was intense, fast and violent. Kosaru, Kogashu and Shimano flattened themselves against the wall in front of the sliding door; Kosaru flinched from a near-miss energy whip, and sighed. "I think a barrier might be a good thing…care to join me?"

Just as he was about to set one, the door behind him slid open, and Yashita stepped in. Shimano was on him in a flash. "Yash, are you _sure_ you should be here? You can't interfere, no matter what your instincts say…"

"I _had_ to be here for my mate. Next to Naraku, this is the toughest opponent she'll ever face…Kagome needs me." His eyes became amber, and his ears poked up from under his hair as he closed the door. Kosaru grinned, and quickly threw up a purplish barrier, enclosing all four men.

"Lady Kagome packs quite a punch. Her shield abilities are most remarkable."

"Just wait until she gets serious, and pulls that sword on him…"

"He is also wearing a sword, I see…"

"That's Tenseiga…it's Sessaki's insurance if she _does_ nail him with a full blast."

"He is not using Tokijin?"

"No…she hasn't encountered it yet in the past, so he didn't see the need to pull it out of the vault."

"Where is that damned blade, anyways?" Kogashu asked.

Yashita snorted. "Locked up at the fortress with more security than the Imperial Treasury."

Kosaru looked thoughtful. "When was the last time Lord Sessaki carried it into battle?"

"Hmm…during Toba Fushimi, during the Boshin War, I think. Isn't that right, Yash?" Shimano asked.

"Yeah…when I thoroughly kicked _your_ ass for the last time, wolf."

Kogashu grinned, showing a fair bit of fang. "_Almost_ got you during the Bakumatsu…"

"You and those damned 'wolf-packs' of yours…"

"Hey, we did what we had to do to keep the peace in Kyoto."

Shimano's attention was drawn outside the security of the barrier. He tugged on Yashita's sleeve. "Better drop it and watch, Yash…things are getting interesting…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome had the very odd sensation that she was a spectator to this match that her body was participating in, with little influence from herself. This 'ignited' version of herself, holding Fenikkusuken against her hip, was dodging around the dojo, often barely touching the ground while avoiding Sessaki's strikes with an easy grace worthy of the taiyoukai himself. She rolled and dove, skidded and spun, all without drawing her weapon or breathing hard, making sure she was always just out of range of his claws and whip.

The taiyoukai snarled at her and dove, claws extended; he had to pull up sharply to avoid hitting the wall, his claws tearing out a long strip of wood. Insult was nearly added to injury when his target, who had nimbly darted away at the last moment, snapped up a small fist that just missed his elbow. Kagome heard her own voice snarking at Sessaki in a manner she would never have usually dared when he missed her again. Who was this person?

_Introducing… the Phoenix of Legend_.

Crap…

_Watch that energy whip_…

Um…was that the ceiling I just ran across…?

_Yup. You're using the concussion of his strikes to propel yourself…and doing it rather gracefully, I might add_.

That's weird… he seems to be moving more slowly…

_You can see that? Excellent_…

_Is_ he slowing down?

_No…you're speeding up. Is it time, Riko?_

_Definitely, Fennie._

_All right, sweetheart… pull this off, and the Phoenix really takes flight…_

Or crashes and burns…

_Just follow our lead. Count down from ten, and release the Fang._

Here goes…anything else I should watch for?

_Yeah…pay attention to your landing._

Kagome planted her booted feet squarely on what she dimly realized was a wall panel, and launched back towards the hovering taiyoukai. He began to spin, whirling an energy whip around him. In slow motion, she watched herself somersault over his head, unsheathing her blade at the same moment and slicing through the energy whip, sending remnants of it splattering around the room. Touching down, she braced herself, aimed the sword…and let the blast go.

Time crawled. Wide-eyed, she watched Sessaki complete a final, full rotation, halt himself facing her, his eyes widen, and his head snap to the left as the energy surge streaked past his ear and smashed into the far wall. Kagome saw his armour rip open over his shoulder, and a spray of blood dapple the tough fabric. His disbelieving eyes were dragged from the injury to her face when she shouted and raced towards him. Mistaking her concern for another attack, he shoved himself up towards the ceiling, out of range.

Time lurched forward when the sword's shockwave ricocheted off the rear wall. It bowled her over, tossing her back across the floor, until she threw up a barrier and somehow rolled up onto her knees, supporting herself with her sword, gasping. In very slow motion, the outer wall panels shredded and blew outward into the grey late-winter garden, cartwheeling on the updrafts of power. She closed her eyes and groaned as a frigid blast swept into the room.

_Didn't we tell you to watch your landing?_

_Hush, Fenik…she did a terrific job._

_Yeah, she did…hey, sweetheart… ya done good._

Thanks…now go away and let me die in peace.

_Can't do that. You've still got a mission. And…I think the Big Dog wants to chat with you._

Kagome lifted her head and observed Sessaki floating down towards her. She staggered upright and towards the taiyoukai, who ignored her to seat himself while unbuckling his armour. She knelt nearly knee-to-knee with him; he merely glanced at her while assessing the minor damage to his shoulder, then tossed the armour into her lap.

"S-sir? Are you…okay?"

"I am relatively uninjured, Higurashi….I must admit to experiencing some surprise that you actually managed to strike me."

"Um…thanks?" She poked an experimental fingertip through the hole in the shoulder guard, then met his approving eyes.

He curved a smile. "You are ready to face the next part of your mission. We will do all we can to support you from this end." She looked away, and tried to calm down completely. This incident had not only tested her sword, but also her nerves. They felt wound up like a bowstring, and ready to snap. She jumped a little when Sessaki spoke. "Are you fully in control of your power?" She nodded, swallowing. "Demonstrate."

Taking in a deep, steadying breath, Kagome cleared her mind. For a moment she was sure she heard Fenik chortle, instantly admonished by Midoriko's clear tone. _Ignite_… When she raised her dark-lashed eyes to his, molten silver gleamed and ribbons of moonlight spun around her body. Her chin came up, and coloured vapour began to leak from her sword's scabbard. Sessaki nodded, satisfied. A silence fell over the room. As the contained power drained away, Kagome found that she was shivering; she lifted a shaking hand to push her sweaty bangs out of her eyes. The dojo suddenly felt very cold. Behind her, Yashita whined briefly, picking up on her distress.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sessaki's voice was gentle.

"I-I really _am_ the weapon…"

"It is your destiny."

"Destiny has a strange sense of humour, then." Sighing deeply, she shoved herself upright and straightened. Her head came up, and she scanned the room of familiar faces. Sessaki stood up beside her; his clawed fingers rested on her shoulder.

"The Phoenix of Legend." And to her considerable discomfort, the varied demons in the room straightened up smartly, and saluted her. She looked around, feeling _again_ overwhelmed, and in part of her soul, a touch of sadness took hold_. I understand how Kikyo felt, trapped in a destiny she didn't want…but I will not try to escape mine. It is my duty._

Back as stiff as if she was lined up for inspection on the parade ground, she bowed formally back, and then turned to salute Sessaki. "Thank you very much for all your help, sir. I am indebted to you." Then she spun on her heel and quick-marched out of the room, stopping only to scoop her old cuirass on her way out the door.

Yashita started after her, only to be stopped by Sessaki with a low warning growl. He turned to remonstrate, but was stopped by the haunted look in his brother's eyes. "She has left us already, Yash…she belongs to the mission." Sessaki jerked his silver head at Shimano. "Take Kagome home…she should not be subjected to the curiosity of the regular drivers." Shimano tossed off a salute and disappeared out the door. Kosaru picked up Kagome's discarded _gi_ and brought it over to Yashita.

"A memento of your lady, Yashita." He looked towards the non-existent wall, where tattered bits of wood were fluttering in the draft. "Hope the Emperor is in a good mood…I'm surprised that my sutras couldn't hold it…"

"Even your ancestor's sutras could not have contained _that_. She has enough power to level this entire wing."

"So…she actually _did_ hit you, Sess? Fair and square?"

Sessaki locked eyes with his younger brother. "I have _never_ thrown a match for any reason."

Kogashu whistled through his teeth. "All that power…in such attractive packaging…Oww! Geez, can't I even be appreciative?"

"Keep your comments to yourself, wolf…you'll increase your chances of living until the brat's wedding. Uh, sorry, Sess. Didn't mean to imply my lovely niece was a brat…bad taste in husbands, maybe."

"I cannot disagree with you, brother."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Shimano let Kagome out at the bottom of the steps of the shrine. The girl had been extremely quiet all the way home, her eyes focussed on her internal landscape. She rallied enough to smile at him. "Thanks, Shimano…I guess I won't see you for a while…"

"Don't worry, Kagome. You'll be all right. What I wouldn't give to see the look on Inuyasha's face when you demo your new power, though!"

She chuckled wryly. "If I mess it up, you'll probably have no trouble _sensing_ it…"

"Kosaru plastered sutras all over the shrine boundaries a couple of years ago…it is completely warded for your protection. See ya later, _mom_."

"See ya, _runt_." Grinning, Kagome hopped out of the car and waved goodbye as he pulled away, honking. Sighing, she turned to clomp up the stairs…and was met halfway by her hanyou, wearing fleeces and a bandanna…and boots against the wet.

"What're you doing home so early, wench?"

Smiling at him as he relieved her of her kit bag, then tucked her under his arm, she said, "I passed a special test in my training…I want to show you something…"

A big happy smirk covered his face. "Keh! I've already seen it…looking forward to another free show tonight…"

"_Hentai_…I'm being serious!"

"So'm I!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

After lunch with Mrs. Higurashi, Ojii-chan and Inuyasha, Kagome waited until her grandfather had disappeared for his nap before she pulled out her shiny new trick. Inuyasha flopped down on the mat in the living room, snagged Buyo off of the pile of newspapers, and turned him upside down to tickle his paws. Buyo, who had not been thrilled with the hanyou since being evicted out of his accustomed spot on Kagome's bed, tried to right himself and stalk away indignantly…he might as well have tried to escape a hungry boa constrictor.

Mrs. Higurashi seated herself neatly, and gave her daughter a bright, expectant look. Kagome smiled bravely, and straightened herself. Her aura began to crackle; Inuyasha's head popped up, his eyes keen. Buyo took the opportunity to make good on his getaway, and fled to the laundry room, where he settled on a pile of clean towels, furiously licking his rumpled fur.

_Ignite_…

Mrs. Higurashi let out a squeak of surprise and scooted backwards when Kagome fixed her with a molten gaze, as the silvered flames armoured her. Controlling her breathing, Kagome slowly unsheathed Fenikkusuken and held it out to the side, tip down. Inuyasha was transfixed as the blade flared. For a long moment, time held its breath.

"Shit, wench…that's a pretty good trick! Whoops…" Those predator's eyes locked on him, the sword tip swinging around. He got ready for evasive action, until Kagome sheathed her sword and relaxed her body, her eyes darkening to grey. He bounded over to her, taking her chin in his fingers, and sniffing her thoroughly before kissing her. "Keh! That was amazing…not as impressive as the 'Wind Scar', of course…"

Kagome whacked him in the chest with her gauntleted hand and rolled her eyes. "Just wait until I chase you down while I'm in 'Phoenix mode', dog-boy. You won't know what's hit you. Why were you sniffing me?"

"Your scent changed slightly when you did that; I want to memorize it."

"Kagome? What _was _that?" Mrs. Higurashi edged closer to her daughter, who smiled gently and enfolded her mother in a hug.

"That was a preview of the weapon that will take down Naraku. Lucky I can control it now; otherwise, part of the house would be missing."

"Well, we can certainly be thankful for small mercies, can't we? Kagome…is your mission about to re-start?"

The dark-haired girl bit her lip, but nodded. "I have a feeling that things are going to get going very quickly…we have to be ready to move at a moment's notice."

"Well! I'll just have to feed you as much as I can, before you go back on rations full-time."

"Keh…I wouldn't mind a bit of ramen… just to keep up my strength…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Upstairs a few minutes later, Inuyasha watched Kagome intently as she removed her tunic and her new body armour. She transferred the pouch of shards from her cuirass to the vest, stuffing it into a little pocket sewn in just over her heart. The hanyou got up off the bed and took her hand in his clawed one.

"What is it?"

"Call up your power again."

She tried to pull her hand out of his grip. "Why do you want me to do that?"

"I want to see if it will zap me."

"Huh?"

"I might have to restrain you in battle, Kagome…I want to know what'll happen if I grab you."

"You'll just get smacked…"

"I'd still like to try…being zapped, that is, not smacked."

"Okay, dog-boy…here goes…"

_Ignite_… Kagome gasped, as the silver flames coiled down her arm, and continued up Inuyasha's, wrapping around the hanyou until he glimmered. Silver eyes met gold, as he pulled her close, and kissed her.

"Looks like it recognizes me…this is good." Kagome let the power dissipate, wondering why it suddenly allowed the hanyou's touch...then blushed when she realized it was probably because of their recent intimate activities. She _had_ chosen him, after all. _Was that Fenik snickering_…?

"Why're you turning pink, wench?" He touched her chin with a claw, grinning at her.

"Don't get too happy, Inuyasha. I'll bet my sword will still flame you if you get out of hand."

"Oh, I'm sure that cranky piece of shit will bite. At least I don't have to worry about the silver-eyed demon cutting my throat anymore."

Kagome was _sure_ she heard Fenik laughing…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	33. Thaw

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Probably should be spanked, considering what I'm doing to them…

**A/N: Lemon Alert**…yes, it's the 'big one'…underage readers should come back roughly half-way through. This fic ain't rated 'M' for 'mulligatawny'…

'Shinkansen' is the 'bullet train', 'anata' means 'dearest husband' and 'aisai' is 'beloved wife'…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 33:Thaw**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

The weather had been filthy, as it alternated between fitful, very wet snowfalls and a bit of thawing. The four compatriots were restless, waiting like hounds in the kennel, itching to be released back out on the hunt. When the slush froze, it was dangerously icy, but underneath the thick layer of snow, the sounds of trickling could be plainly heard on the warmer days. Winter was almost done; there was a sense of expectancy, of anticipation for _something_ to happen.

The day after that incredible 'final exam' courtesy of Lord Sessaki, the Academy delivery truck had dropped off enough food rations to feed everyone in the village for the next few months, until the first crops grew. Over the next several days, Kagome and Inuyasha spent more time on the other side, to acclimatize themselves to living rough again after a pretty comfortable winter. The presence of the shards attracted more demons; they had a pretty lively time of it, as creatures seemed to come out of hibernation all at once. The shield barrier around the village held, so it was more like a daily practise session. With varying expletives thrown in, a typical encounter ran something like this:

"_Hiraikotsu_!"

"Feel the flame, slimeball!"

"Behind you, houshi…_Tetsusaiga_!"

"Thank you, Inuyasha…allow me, samas! _Vortex_!"

Then Inuyasha would bitch that there weren't any Jewel shards to make it worth their time, Sango would fume that she hadn't really even warmed up, Miroku would offer to help her with that problem and Kagome would dodge out of the way of the toppling monk. Occasionally, Kagome would muse that they ought to plan out some coherent attacks, rather than responding piecemeal, but Inuyasha would just get this superior look on his face and make some comment about how it always came down to his strength, anyways. The first time he stated this 'fact', she rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him… and then found herself pinned bodily up against the nearest tree trunk, an intense hanyou muttering in her ear a few other uses for her tongue that had her blushing madly.

If she had any inkling of what was to come, she would have 'sat' him a few more times just to keep him humble.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome helped steady Kaede on the mucky ground as the old woman pushed the reinforced door mat aside and clumped in. The girl took a moment to shake the water off her shoulders before stepping in and preparing to take off her mud and snow-encrusted boots.

"Ah, Kagome-sama. Inuyasha _wants_ you." _Damn that Miroku! He could make the simplest request sound like a proposition_.

She shot the monk a look, then glanced around, noting the hanyou's absence. "Where's dog-boy disappeared to now? It's wet, it's cold, and I don't wanna go out there again!" Miroku merely looked at her; she sighed. "Waiting for a propitious moment to impart to me where the inu is waiting, houshi? In five seconds, this boot will be impacting your jaw…"

"Ever the gracious sama…He is awaiting you at the storage shed."

Kagome groaned theatrically. "Out there? What the heck for? Oh, crap…it's our turn to do the perimeter check, isn't it? Damn, damned, _damnable_…it's warm in here, the tea is made…_shit_! All right, I'm on my way…"

"I believe you will be of a more favourable viewpoint once you arrive at your destination, sama."

Kagome paused, giving the monk a hairy eyeball. "Huh? A perimeter check is a perimeter check… what's up, houshi?"

He smirked. "Not a word shall pass my lips."

"Even if I let Sango pulverize you with the Hiraikotsu?'

"Don't make promises you are not prepared to keep, Kagome-sama."

"Your idea of foreplay and mine are so far apart, we're not even in the same solar system, houshi." Kagome jumped a little when a hand descended on her shoulder from behind, and the slayer pushed her to the side, as she was blocking the door rather handily.

"You'd better hurry, Kagome. Inuyasha is waiting for you. Don't forget your arrows…"

"I'm going, I'm going…ask Miroku what he wants you to do with the Hiraikotsu, Sango. It'll keep the evening lively…bye, Kaede-sama. Hey, where's Shippo?"

"Thine kit was invited to stay with Hiro-kun and Fumi-chan's family for the evening."

"He seems to be having fun with them…" she caught Sango's look, and began backing out the door. "Fine, I'll go see what dog-boy wants…don't drink all the tea, houshi." She paused at his snicker to toss a glare at him. He instantly smoothed his countenance, looking as innocent as possible. _Something's up_…

She was grumbling fairly audibly by the time she crossed the field and slipped and slid up the hill to the little hut, cursing the mud squishing up around her boots. There was obviously a fire going in there, because the cracks around the door glowed faintly. Finally slithering to a halt in front of the door, she banged on the frame. "It's me…can I come in?"

"Oi, wench…took you long enough."

"Well, can't schedule a sick kid to turn off…what's up? Why are you out…here…oops. Oh, _crap_. I can't believe that I lost track of time _that_ badly…" A dark-haired hanyou gave her a rather withering look out of his violet eyes, as she stood with a hand over her mouth. "Um…perimeter check?"

"Keh! Shut the damn door! It's taken forever to heat this place up…the houshi and I did the check already." She jumped, and quickly closed the wooden panel, then crouched to take off her filthy boots. As she looked around, avoiding the hanyou's eye, she noticed that a few changes had taken place. All the storage things were neatly stacked against one side, and the walls had at least two extra layers of matting fastened over them. There was a brazier burning merrily in the centre…and on the side opposite the stacked boxes and barrels was a bed. A pallet, really, made of thickly layered soft hay, stacked with blankets, a few of which were turned down. A bed big enough for two people, if they were being very friendly. Inuyasha noticed the direction of her glance, and couldn't miss the blush that covered her cheeks while she pretended to have trouble unbuckling her boots.

"Did you bring the arrows?"

She looked up quickly, then away. "We could have gone through the well, and stayed over there…"

"Keh…with your mom, brother and the old man on the other side of the wall? No thanks. Just us, Kagome…please?"

"Okay…" Her smile was shy, and a bit cautious, but she was staying. Relief burst in his heart. He watched her flame the arrows and plant them in the corners of the hut, then drop her quiver and stretch upward to press the barrier against the ceiling. Sensing his opportunity, he darted to her, and lifted her into the air, pushing the barrier higher. She dropped her hands lightly onto his shoulders; he let her slide down his chest slowly, his arms holding her tightly against him, until her toes touched the planking and their lips were only a heartbeat apart. "Inuyasha…?"

His answering kiss was soft, gentle but strong, and when he felt her melt against him, he deepened it, intensified it until she was making sexy little sounds against his mouth. They finally had to come up for air; both their eyes were misty. "So this is what you've been up to…" Kagome smiled, gesturing around at the modified hut.

"I wanted to make sure that you were comfortable."

"How comfortable?" There was a gleam in her eye that he hoped meant something.

"Comfortable enough to stay… with me?…Please?"

_Second time he's said the 'p' word in three minutes…this is serious_.

Yes.

_You mean you're going to_…

You might want to vacate for a while…don't want you melting your retinas…

_Hm. Fennie… oh Fenik…we're going out for a while, dear._

_What? She's finally going to get lucky, and we're going to miss it? Damn!_

_Come along, you metallic hentai…_

_Ow! Leggo the ear, woman! _

Kagome took a deep breath, smiled widely at the hanyou and pulled away from him. Backing up, she first pulled the sheathed katana out of her obi, then held his eyes for a long moment while she searched for the right words.

"_Koibito_, I don't know for how long we can be together….but I want to spend the rest of the time given us…as your mate." The look he gave her, the way his heart quickened in her chest, she knew _this was it. _No turning back…as if she was seriously going to, anyways. _I've wanted him for so long_…She took another deep breath, squared her shoulders, and turned towards the door. Sizing up her target, she pulled Fenikkusuken out of its sheath… and drove the blade on an angle through the door and deeply into the wooden doorframe.

"What are you doing, wench? Nobody is going to bother us out here tonight…"

She ducked her head as she turned around, and felt her cheeks turn pink. Slowly, she raised her eyes to his, searching for reassurance, then blushed some more. "Oh, this isn't to keep people out…it's to keep you from running away screaming."

He smiled at her, then found he was biting his lip to keep from giggling nervously. Kagome dropped the quiver and the sheath on the floor next to the door, unwound her obi, and then, locking her eyes on his, began to unclip her tunic. Inuyasha was across the hut in a heartbeat, pulling her hands away from the hardware, kissing her with such intensity that she twisted her fingers away and ran them into his hair while he gripped her tightly in a full-body hug. He broke the kiss, panting a little, and rested his forehead against hers. "I've been fantasizing about peeling you out of that thing for so long…"

"Does the fantasy include what happens _after_ you take it off?" she asked softly, watching his fingers undo the clips. Then she caught his hands and peered up into his face. "Hey…you're actually going to let me see you? When did you decide you believed me?"

"I've thought about it a lot since then…I've had this place ready for a while, but the first time everything works…it's the night of the New Moon. I don't want to put this off; I want you to be mine, even if the scent marking isn't quite what I want…"

"Well, we _could_ wait until tomorrow morning…"

"Forget that." His lips were both soft and demanding as he slipped the heavy tunic from her shoulders, dropping it at the end of the pallet. His fingers brushed up and down her arms, between the vest and the gauntlet, until his touch raised goose bumps and Kagome was sighing into his mouth. Inuyasha pulled away, and scowling, began undoing the straps holding the curved techno-material to her forearms. "Sometimes I think that Armoury has it in for me…"

Kagome stifled a giggle, instead doing her best to distract him by blowing lightly in his human ear and then kissing the outer rim. As much as she liked his dog ears, she secretly thought his human ones were very attractive as well… 'shell-like' actually. When both her arms were free of plating, Inuyasha started at one wrist, kissing and nibbling all the way up, detouring up her throat to her jaw, then working his way back down to the opposite palm. The buckles up the front were released, and the armour joined the tunic in the discard pile.

Inuyasha was just working his fingers under the band of her sport bra, when Kagome caught his hands, and went to work on his haori and juban. Kissing him every bit as intently, she pulled both layers out of his hakama, and began loosening the ties, sliding her hands under the warmed fabric and over his skin. He stiffened, making small sounds of pleasure when her fingertips brushed over his nipples as she wound her bare arms around his torso and snuggled in close, enjoying the sensations of firm muscles and naked skin. His fingers untied the thong holding her hair, and loosened the braid until her dark tresses ribboned down her back.

He went back at her bra, and this time she released him long enough to let him pull it over her head and toss it. She was just slipping her arms back around his waist when he slid out of his clothing and dropped the fire-rat over her shoulders. "Put it on," he whispered, guiding her arms through the sleeves, then nipped at her lower lip to beg entrance to her mouth. Tongues sliding, fluttering against each other, hands cupping, caressing, exploring…Kagome wasn't sure how long they stood there, but she was aware that she was nearly throbbing with need, her hips pressing rhythmically against his. She went to undo the waistband of her trousers herself, but his larger hands were there first, releasing the clip and the zipper, sliding the leather down over the swell of her hips. His mouth only relinquished her lips when it became too difficult to maintain contact and remove the almost-last barrier at the same time.

Inuyasha didn't need his demon senses to tell him that Kagome was incredibly aroused as he slipped the trousers off with her assistance. He knelt, gripping her bottom with both hands as he kissed the centre of her heat through the fabric of her shorts. She threaded her fingers into his hair and gasped at the sensations his hot breath and the pressure of his lips caused to surge through her body. With a growl that would have been positively feral a few hours before or the morning after, the hanyou pulled the intervening fabric down and buried his face in her short curls, eliciting a gasp from the girl above him. He only paused a few moments, steadied her as he removed the shorts from around her ankles, and stood up, stroking his hands up her bare skin from mid-thigh all the way up to her breast, which he gently cupped with one hand while using the other at her waist to carefully manoeuvre her backwards.

Kagome felt herself being laid down, and whimpered slightly when Inuyasha moved away. He knelt beside her on the pallet, drinking in her tumbled hair, darkened eyes, pink swollen lips, and her lithe body both concealed and revealed by his parted robes. He trailed a fingertip downward from her throat, nudging aside the fabric until a clear path marked the centreline of her figure all the way to her sex. Bending his head, he retraced that line all the way back up to her lips with his tongue, running his hands over her body, moaning into her mouth when her own hands found skin to stroke, both bared and still covered by fire-rat. He shuddered slightly when one hand slipped into the gap in the waistband of his hakama on the outside of his thigh and began to lightly trace patterns on the exposed skin.

Inuyasha pulled away a bit, and sat back on his heels to enjoy looking at her. Kagome was lightly flushed, panting softly, and her body was moving, nestling into the pallet, practically begging him to keep touching her by the way she moved when he ran his fingertips up her inner thighs. "Ever since that day on the riverbank, when you wrapped yourself in my haori, I've wanted to see you in it again…then take you out of it to cover you in my scent. Gods, Kagome...I've dreamed of doing this with you for so long…and the night it comes true, I feel like I have a heavy blanket covering up all my senses…"

Kagome couldn't help a lopsided grin, her grey eyes smoky with desire. "Look on the bright side…if you actually make me scream, I won't deafen you…"

"Oh, I plan on practising _until_ I make you scream, _koishii_…" With that, he laid himself down beside her, and while his tongue and teeth made the tender flesh of her breasts harden, his clawless fingers gently touched the heated softness between her legs until she was bucking urgently against his hand, gripping his shoulders and crying out against his lips. So involved in the reactions he was teasing out of her body, he nearly jumped a mile when one of her hands gripped hold of _him_ through his hakama.

Fumbling, Kagome tugged on the knot at his waist, but she couldn't release it. Finally, Inuyasha pulled back, and undid the tie himself…and pushed the red fabric down over his thighs and off, giving Kagome a view reminiscent of her very first glimpse of him. The only significant difference was that his pubic hair was now as black as the long strands clinging damply to his shoulders. She lightly riffled her fingers though the soft darkness, was pleased when he arched into her hand, groaning…then watched with widened eyes as he slid first one knee and then the other between her thighs, seeing the tension build in his face as he lowered himself against her. She traced the muscles on his abdomen, then his chest, then his throat and shoulders until they were nose-to-nose, conscious of how good their bodies felt against each other, unencumbered by clothing or concerns beyond this place on this night.

"_Koishii_…." his voice was a sigh against her ear as he kissed lightly, breathily across her cheek, as his hand stroked her breast, as she moved her hips against his, pleading a deeper touch, her own hands racing up and down his back, tangling in his hair, cupping the lean muscles of his girdle and brushing over the swell of his buttocks.

"_Koibito_…please…" Her voice awakened something deep within him, even in his human state, and he couldn't have stopped himself if he tried. With a soft growl, he tilted her hips up, and slid slightly into her, watching her face. When she gasped a bit, her body stopped moving and her breathing accelerated, he held back for a moment.

"Kagome…do you…are you…?" Her hips were once again moving, trying to bring him closer; she gripped his waist, panting, eyes glowing and clear.

"_Yes_, Inuyasha…_now_." She went rigid with a soft cry when he thrust deeply into her, but then they were moving together, urgently, sliding slickly over and against and inside each other, muffling their voices in each other's mouths and throats and hair until the white-hot firestorm consumed them...

_Wow_…_that was…she was…I want to…can we…again?_

Inuyasha could barely prop himself up to look at his Kagome, her eyes closed, hair clinging in damp little curls at her temples, skin glowing and sheened with moisture, lips parted as she panted lightly. Her hands flexed against his hips, pulling strands of inky hair into patterns on his sweat-slicked back. He brought his hands to cup her face, kissed her brow, dipped the tip of his tongue between her lips, all the while revelling in the feeling of being surrounded by her body, her love. His heart constricted a little, even in the warmth of her touch, the purring sighs she breathed against his shoulder.

_She does love me, right?_

As if he'd said that out loud, Kagome opened her beautiful, smoky grey eyes, smiled sweetly, sexily up at him…and bound him to her more thoroughly than the rosary ever could. "I love you, Inuyasha… with all my heart and soul. You _belong_ with me." Her arms pressed him closer to her in an embrace that spoke more eloquently than words. He choked, his eyes suddenly prickling, and he kissed her as deeply and thoroughly as he could, until he thought he might be able to speak without losing control of his voice.

"Kagome…_my_ Kagome…I will never leave you; I will always protect you. _Always_. I love you, _koishii_…be mine? Be my mate?"

She chuckled softly, while running one hand up and down his back, the other wrapped around the nape of his neck. "Always, and only yours, _koibito_….but aren't you supposed to ask me that before?"

"Keh…I was a little preoccupied."

"So was I." She blushed a bit, and squirmed slightly under him. "Um, you know, I'm pretty sure I didn't scream…"

His smile was so shy and eager and bright, it would have lit a torch. "Wanna do that again?"

Kagome trailed a fingertip over his lips, then leaned up to nip his lower lip gently before kissing him in a manner that left no doubt as to her answer. With a groan, he surrendered himself to the sweet movements of the erotic dance that had both of them crying out at the end, Kagome's voice screaming his name, and his, a strangled shout.

Long after, Inuyasha slipped from the pallet and re-stocked the embers in the brazier with more charcoal, looking at his mate in the flickering light. _His mate._ _Finally…_ Her face was far more relaxed than he had ever seen it, her breathing soft and even. He adjusted the fire-rat around her before sliding back alongside her, pulling up the blankets and curling himself around her. For a night of the New Moon, this one rated as eventful, just not in the usual way…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Just before dawn the next morning, Inuyasha awakened first, conscious of feeling completely rested… he also became instantly aware of the warm, wonderfully-scented woman he held in his arms. He dipped his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply, and wishing the sun would rise more quickly, so that he could _really_ smell her. In the dim light, he held up a hand, looking at the blunt-tipped fingers…then used those fingertips to lightly stroke the crescent of skin showing through the split shoulder seam of his fire-rat's sleeve. Kagome stirred a bit, made a small face, then sighed and burrowed backwards into his body, the contact making him almost instantly hard. When he thought of what they'd done the night before, he was more than eager to see if she liked being woken up that way...

He slipped his hand inside the haori, cupping her breast and stroking her skin tenderly while moving his hips against her. Kagome mumbled something, but tilted her head invitingly; he slid the haori off her shoulder and began kissing her tender skin. The girl rolled onto her back and opened misty grey eyes; a soft smile tilted her lips. "Good morning, _koibito_…"

"Good morning…_aisai_." She flushed prettily, and pulled him down for a lingering kiss. Groaning softly, he pressed himself against her; Kagome giggled.

"You're _up_ rather early this morning!"

"I've been dreaming of this for months, _koishii_…sleeping beside you every night has just been so much fuel for my fantasies…"

Kagome paused a moment, eyes darkening, then smiled up at him. "How about you give me a demonstration, _anata_…?" She arched herself, and slowly parted her thighs under him, allowing him entrance.

Inuyasha was only halfway sheathed when his transformation overtook him. He rose up over Kagome, supporting himself on his hands; his eyes widened, and an expression of sheer wonder appeared on his face as his hair silvered, his ears perked forward, his eyes flashed brilliant gold, his chest pulsed…and all his enhanced senses came roaring back in overdrive. He was utterly overwhelmed by their near-instantaneous return and nearly passed out from their assault on his system. Letting out a whimper, he gently collapsed onto her.

His eyelashes fluttered against her cheek; he heard her blood rushing through her veins, felt the heat rising. He flicked out his tongue and tasted the sweet sheen of her skin, then began to purr contentedly. Her scent…seductive, enticing…not strongly enough of him…yet. Only one way to fix that… He lifted himself onto his elbows, cradling her head in his hands.

"Kagome…my heart, my soul, my _strength_…I love you."

The girl slid her hands up his chest, up his throat, into his hair, fondling his ears and pulled him down to kiss with teeth and tongue, and a low throaty growl. "Mine…be mine, _koibito_…" In answer, he curled his spine and slowly drove himself the rest of the way in, Kagome arching herself upwards to join him, her hands twisting into his hair, moaning sweetly as they began to move…

"Inuyasha! Kagome-sama! Quickly!" Miroku shouted from outside the pinned door. Inuyasha covered Kagome's ears, and gave a fang-baring roar over his shoulder.

"_This had better be fucking good, monk_!"

There was a tiny hesitation from outside. "A large demonic aura is heading this way from the south-west…Sango-sama has confirmed it!"

"All right…we're on our way…" He waited until he heard footsteps slopping away from the door, then released Kagome's ears. She was regarding him with a gently amused expression; he kissed her deeply before slowly pulling away from her slick warmth. "Damn…nice timing, huh?… S_hit_!" Kagome chuckled and gave his ears a last rub before he slid out from under the blankets and stood up, yawning and tugging on his hakama. He turned to offer her his hand, and paused.

His mate was sitting up amidst the tangled nest of blankets, dark tendrils tumbling over her bare shoulders, holding his haori closed at her breast, her eyes and lips so soft and enticing that he could only drop to his knees in front of her, helpless to make his body move away. He reached for her, pouring his soul into the kiss until they ignited….slowly he pulled away, running his claws through her hair, then loosened the fire-rat from her fingers, dropping his head to kiss each of her exposed breasts in turn, then the pulse point on her neck… "Let's go, Kagome…duty calls…_damn_!"

Kagome shivered as he lifted her out of the warm bedding, and they began scrambling into their clothes. Inuyasha helped with the last few outer layers of hers, since he was ready rather more quickly. Kagome buckled her boots, tied her obi, and went to yank Fenikkusuken out of the doorframe. Just before she grasped the hilt, she turned and caught Inuyasha around the waist, kissing him as fiercely as she could. She pulled back, looking intently into amber eyes. "I love you…no matter what happens from now on, I am _yours_."

Her hanyou grinned, and ran the back of his claw down her cheek. "I accept your gift, _aisai_…let's go see why the houshi has his _fundoshi_ in a knot…" Inuyasha swung her onto his back outside the door, and they bounded off towards the southern edge of the village boundary, where they could see the Hiraikotsu's unmistakeable silhouette heading through the melting snowdrifts towards a dark figure that could only be Miroku. They hadn't covered much ground, when Kagome tensed. "What's up, _koishii_?"

"I think we know this demon…"

"_Naraku_!"

"Almost that bad…your brother."

"What the fuck does that prick want?"

"Dunno…but it has to be important for _him_ to look for _us._"

They skidded to a stop a few moments later, joining a grim-faced slayer as she readied her weapon. Miroku stayed relaxed, but definitely on alert. His voice dripped sincerity. "I am very sorry to interrupt you this morning, but I think you'll agree this was worthwhile."

Inuyasha grunted, and pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath, the blade transforming immediately. "Since it's Sesshomaru we're talking about, I'll forgive you…best way to start your day is by kicking a piece of ass."

"Hmm…I would _much_ rather start my day by _having_ a piece of….."

Kagome turned scarlet, and Sango glared, as the hanyou leered broadly. "No argument there, monk." Any further repartee was halted, as the double-headed _tenbaryu_, breathing clouds of white vapour, landed easily, and the tall, slender figure of Sesshomaru alighted gracefully, stalking within ten feet of the barrier. His cool gaze assessed each of them in turn, finally coming to rest on Kagome. Growling, Inuyasha protectively angled Tetsusaiga in front of her, and slipped his hand around her shoulder. Sesshomaru barely glanced at the hanyou.

"I would speak privately to you, miko." Inuyasha's growl became rather louder, and broke off abruptly when Kagome stepped forward, brushing the Tetsusaiga aside. He caught her elbow.

"Kagome…are you nuts? You don't honestly _trust _that bastard?"

"If he tries anything, I'll purify his ass from here to the sixth hell. Don't worry…I'm gonna show off my new trick." She squeezed his hand, and walked through the barrier, following Sesshomaru as he floated back toward his mount.

_She carries the strong scent of a human male_, the taiyoukai thought, his nostrils flaring, _as if she's recently mated; how could my idiot brother put up with that?_…and then that suspect scent was washed away by the sensation of spring flowers coated with ice, accompanied by the raw metallic tang of tremendous power. The demon lord's face was wiped clean of all reaction by the time he turned around to face her.

The girl's icy eyes and silvered armour glowed in the pale winter dawn, coloured vapour hissing out of the scabbard of her blade. Her chin was up; those predatory eyes assessed him carefully; her whole posture advertised her confidence. The demon lord couldn't keep a small note of surprise out of his voice.

"You…can control your powers, miko?"

"Yes."

"I believe I know where Naraku is hiding."

She digested that blunt statement for a moment, and arched an eyebrow. "Then why aren't_ you_ hunting him down yourself?"

"The wolf tribes on the northern borders of my lands are restive."

"Okay, so you'll be busy…where is he?"

"I have had a report, from a very reliable source, that his distinctive miasma has been detected to the northeast of Kyoto, centred on Mt. Hiei."

"Kyoto?… _Crap_…that's a good two weeks of hard travel at this time of year…"

"It may be the best opportunity to strike…it has taken him this long to recover enough to be detectable." He turned to go, his silver hair whispering in the wind. Even though she already knew the answer, and had met the adult version, Kagome still felt compelled to ask.

"Sesshomaru?" He stopped, but did not turn around. "Did the little girl find you?"

A brief pause. "Yes."

"Is she…well?"

"Her name is Rin."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." He did not answer, just mounted his bizarre steed, and they quickly disappeared over the trees. Kagome felt her energy power-down, and turned to face her friends, walking quickly through the barrier. Inuyasha was sporting a ferocious scowl.

"What the hell did that bastard want?"

"He thinks he knows where Naraku has been hiding out."

"What? Really? Where?"

"Near Kyoto…anybody feel like a road trip?"

Sango bit her lip. "Can we trust his information?"

"Sesshomaru may be a number of things, but devious and underhanded are _not_ two of them…he says this came to him from a reliable source, so I see no need to disbelieve him."

"So why isn't his royal fucking majesty dealing with it himself?"

"Apparently the northern wolf tribes are poking him with sharp sticks…"

"Stupid pieces of wolf-shit…"

"Let's go, Inuyasha…a trip to the Armoury is in my immediate future. Sango, Miroku…get packed up and ready to go by this afternoon. We'll ask Kaede-sama to borrow Juhi; I'll take Arashi, and we'll spell off on Kirara…we'll need groundsheets, winter sleeping bags, tents, extra rations…"

Miroku sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Buddha help me…I can see several hours of heavy lifting in my immediate future…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

When Kagome and Inuyasha erupted out of the well, they found the small building stacked to the rafters with supplies, including two sets of bulging saddlebags, and a set of packs.

Kagome chewed her lip as she looked around, assessing the piles of boxes. "Wow… Our allies are on the ball. Look, can you start chucking this stuff through the well, and I'll go see if I can dig up more information on the best route to take…I don't see any arrow cases, do you?"

"There's one…no, two full cases over here in the corner, plus one of hunting bolts. Oi… come here, wench. You're not taking off anywhere until we tell your mother."

"Tell her what? That we'll be gone for at least a month or two this time?" She caught the look in the hanyou's eye, and flushed, smacking herself in the forehead. "I really am an idiot…sorry, _koibito_. _Of course_ we should tell mom she has an official hanyou-in-law."

He shook his silver head, grinning. "Keh! I can't believe it wasn't that memorable… you certainly looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"I did…and it was…"

"That's okay…I can think of a fun way for you to apologize…"

"Can you? Gotta catch me first…"

"Oi! When did you get so quick on your feet, wench?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Mom! We have to…hey, that smells great! How did you know we'd be home in time for breakfast?"

"When the delivery truck from the Academy rolled up late yesterday, let's just say I had my suspicions." Mrs. Higurashi's bright eyes fixed on her daughter, who was suddenly fidgeting and a rather pretty shade of pink. When the hanyou wrapped one arm around Kagome's waist, while smiling deeply into the girl's eyes, she _knew_ something was up.

Kagome spoke first, after smiling back up at Inuyasha. "Um, mom, Inuyasha and I…well, um…we…um…" She stuttered into silence, blushing deep red. Inuyasha gave her a squeeze, and took over. He grinned at Mrs. Higurashi, over whom a light was beginning to flicker on.

"I am Kagome's mate, okaa-san…and she is mine."

Mrs. Higurashi's mouth formed a perfect '0', and then she dropped her kitchen towel and came forward to wrap her arms around both of them. "Finally! It's been _agonizing_ watching you two dance around each other…congratulations. I'm _so_ happy…" The two blinked at each other over her head, surprise writ large on their faces. Then Mrs. Higurashi started to sniffle, prompting a couple of tight hugs, and then she was gently urged back into the kitchen, where they shared a lively breakfast.

Once they had eaten, Kagome went back to business. "Mom, I need to go to the Academy for a map of where we're going…it'd be so much easier if the 'Shinkansen' ran in the Sengoku Jidai…"

"Oh, a map and this bag arrived with the supplies yesterday…I think it's full of money. Really, really _old _money." Curious, Kagome dumped the bag, and several strings of silver coins tumbled out. Inuyasha picked one up between his claws and investigated it.

"It _is_ money from the other side, Kagome…wonder how…"

"Probably copied it from old museum pieces or something. Not going to complain, since this means Miroku won't have to exorcise us a place to stay every night…"

"Keh! Let's hope it cramps his style, too."

Kagome grinned. "I think between Shippo and Sango, he doesn't stand a chance at womanizing!" She smoothed out the square of heavy linen and leaned over it. "Look…the whole route has been mapped out…and all the inns marked on it. This is great!"

Mrs. Higurashi bent down for a look. "That's what used to be called the East Sea Road. Before modern transport, it was the common route from Tokyo to Kyoto."

"If we leave the village today, how far could we get?"

"Maybe as far as Odawara, if the trail isn't too bad…were there any tents and groundsheets in that pile of stuff?"

"I'll go check…" Inuyasha bounded out the door, his hair swishing like a tail. Kagome smiled at her mother, and began folding up the map so it would fit inside her vest. Mrs. Higurashi drew two envelopes out of the pocket of her apron, and handed them to Kagome, then went to stand where she could watch the well house out of the kitchen window.

Kagome turned the heavy envelopes over in her hands, saw the chrysanthemum symbol on both, and two distinctive writing styles. One, carelessly elegant, signed 'Sessaki'. The other, heavy and slashing…signed 'Yashita'. She looked at her mother, who kept watching out the window. Quickly, she tore Sessaki's open. It comprised two neat, precise columns of kanji. The first one read, "Pay close attention to the terrain," and the other, simply, "Good luck."

She hesitated a moment before opening Yashita's. Quickly, she scanned the columns of closely-written characters that almost covered the paper's surface, then clenched her jaw, crumpling the missive in her hand, staring sightlessly for a moment, then rose from the table and thrust both papers back into her mother's hands.

"Burn them." She ordered tersely, before kissing her mother firmly on the cheek and taking off out the door, jogging towards the well house. When she met Inuyasha on the step, she wrapped him in a hug and made his ears perk straight up with a heated kiss; he grinned down at her, and pulled her into the building, where they were lost to Mrs. Higurashi's view. Wondering at Kagome's intense reaction, she smoothed Yashita's note and began to read.

_My heart, my soul, my strength…my Kagome,_

_It's killing me that I can't be with you, to shield you and protect you from what you are about to face._

_Whatever happens, remember that I love you, and I would rather die than allow any true harm to come to you._

_Our mating was a beautiful thing…I will never forget how you looked that night, wrapped in my fire-rat, your eyes so full of love for me that I swore to never, ever be parted from you, no matter the price that had to be paid._

_My aisai…I think of you always, and look forward to the day when you will be mine alone._

_Yash _

Mrs. Higurashi wondered at Kagome's response to this, her first love letter from her husband…well, the older version, anyways…so decided to ignore her request to destroy it, instead folding it carefully and sliding it back into its envelope. She took both upstairs into her room and tucked them into the same drawer that held the beautiful combs and the small lacquered box containing the obi pin, plus the few belongings that she still had of her late husband, such as the obi from his wedding kimono. It was a special place to hold special things of the heart…Kagome would want this one day, she was sure of it.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

**_Later that morning_**…

"All right…everybody ready?" Kagome grinned as she looked over the motley collection of travellers from her vantage point on Arashi's back. Miroku smiled gamely while keeping a tight grip on Juhi's saddle. The brown gelding flicked his ears at Shippo, who was determined to sit right on the top of the horse's head. Juhi finally gave a vigorous shake and a snort, tossing the kit right into Sango's lap, where she sat astride Kirara. Miroku was wearing a bulging pack; Sango and Kagome had tied theirs together over Arashi's saddlebags. Even Shippo was outfitted with a small version; everyone had their gear…except Inuyasha, who was sulking thunderously, his hands thrust into the sleeves of his fire-rat. Kagome finally spared him a glance. "Come on, dog-boy…get a move on…"

"I'm not wearing that _fucking _pack!"

"I heard you quite clearly the first time…objection noted and sustained. I don't quite get why, but _fine._ Just don't bitch if we run out of ramen; I'm not carrying your portion…"

"Yeah, yeah…whatever. Let's just get on with it…_fuck_! I _hate_ standing around."

Kagome would have loved to drop him face-first into the melting snow bank with a 'sit', but reconsidered at the thought that wouldn't be a nice thing to do to her husband…well, not on the first day of the official relationship, anyways. Instead, she smiled at him, then turned her head to say goodbye to Kaede.

The old miko fixed her with that beady eye. "Are ye sure this is not a trap?"

Kagome nodded. "Naraku sets traps; Sesshomaru is too direct for that sort of thing. He's Inuyasha's brother, after all…they're really not that different…"

"_What_! Are you saying that I'm the _same_ as that arrogant, pointy-eared, human-hating, son-of-a-bitch _pretty boy_?" Inuyasha was nearly spitting as he glared at her. Kagome sighed.

"I meant, he's honest…like you. Geez, Inuyasha, don't get your obi in a twist…why don't you go scout ahead…or something."

"Fine!" He flung himself off, through the barrier, and disappeared into the trees. Sango and Miroku watched his exit, looked at each other, and shrugged. Kirara growled and went airborne, Shippo cheering from between her ears. Miroku took up the reins, and half-heartedly clucked at Juhi. Kagome and Kaede chuckled, and then the younger miko reached down to clasp hands with the elder. She then urged Arashi close enough behind Juhi so she could smack the gelding in the rump with the ends of her reins. Miroku let out a strangled yell as Juhi took off at a shambling trot, bouncing him mercilessly in the saddle. Kagome chortled, and sent Arashi after them with a nudge of her heels, black hair streaming free, her green cloak flaring behind her, enjoying the chilly wind on her face.

This is going to be an interesting trip…

_Nice day to start, Phoenix._

I'm glad to have you along, Midoriko.

_Hey, darlin'_

Oh…hi, Fenik.

_So…how was it?_

Mom's breakfast? Great…nice of you to ask.

_No…I meant...well, you know…_ nudge, nudge, wink, wink

I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about.

_This is revenge for not telling you about Sessaki, isn't it?_

Yup. And it's _sweeeeet_.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Late that afternoon, on the East Sea Road, not quite a third of the way to Odawara**_

"Kagome, Kirara is tiring…could we walk for a bit?"

"Certainly, Sango. I could use a break from horseback riding myself; haven't done much of it since before we shut down for the winter." Kagome glanced over at Miroku, who was wearing an expression that suggested he thought death would be preferable to his current situation. "What do you say, houshi-doushi? Would some walking be a good idea?"

"Kagome-sama, that is the most delightful suggestion you have made all day. I would _love_ to walk…"

"Forget it, monk. We have to keep moving, at least until we find a decent place to camp for tonight. Sango, you take Arashi. Kagome, you're with me." Inuyasha hooked the girl off of Arashi's back and swung her onto his own, then took off into the trees before anyone else could react.

"Inuyasha…!" Kagome grumbled, but pulled his hair out of the way to fit more closely against him.

"This is why I didn't want to wear one of those stupid packs, wench…can't carry my _koishii_ if I already have something on my back."

"You could've just said that, instead of being a grump." She curled her hands around him, and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I guess we'll have to camp outdoors tonight…darn! I was looking forward to watching Sango haggle our way into a decent room…"

"_Our_ way? You mean I have to share with the houshi, even though we're mated?" That nearly caused him to miss his footing on the tree branch he landed on, and he scrabbled a second or two, until he could launch again.

"Think about it, Inuyasha. That means paying for three rooms, not one or two…and if we're attacked, there's safety in numbers." He leaped to the ground, and turned his head to fix her with a bright golden eye.

"Keh! I suppose that means I'll have to share a tent with him, too."

Kagome leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "We're back on the mission, Inuyasha…we can't be caught with our pants down, literally or figuratively."

He sighed heavily, his ears drooping. "This is going to be tough…"

Kagome choked slightly, thinking about the older version of her hanyou to whom she had said virtually the same thing weeks ago, and for nearly the same reason. She reached up and affectionately stroked one of his ears; he growled softly. "Yes, it will be…but it doesn't matter, because I was yours long before we mated, and you know it."

"Yeah, but that stupid wolf won't, if we run into him again."

"If he touches me, he's purified…no problem. He won't need a sense of smell, then, will he?"

"I still want something more permanent to mark you as mine…" A small light bulb went off in Kagome's head, and she smiled.

"I may have a solution, dog-boy."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

A few hours later, once they had set up camp for the night, Kagome presented Inuyasha with the item she'd made during the meal preparation, following her bright idea of the afternoon.

"Hold out your hand, _koibito._" He obeyed, and the girl looped a thin black cord around his right wrist, knotting it securely. "There! Now you have something of me to carry around with you." She pushed up the sleeve and the gauntlet on her own arm to show him the silver bracelet she'd worn for months. As it gleamed in the firelight, he studied the one on his wrist for a few moments, then gave her a gentle smile. He reached his hand towards her cheek; she leaned in for a caress and was startled when he took his hand away…and there were some dark strands wound in his claws. "What the heck…dog-boy, what're you up to?"

He blushed and looked at her through his bangs. "Would you make a couple more?"

She quirked a smile up at him, guessing at his sudden shyness. "Sure, Inuyasha…what for?"

He really squirmed. "I want everyone to know that we're together…human as well as demon…"

Kagome reached over and hugged him before holding out her hand for the strands, and then waited while he cut a few more from his own head. Just before she started braiding, she affectionately ruffled his bangs. "I never pegged you for being a sentimental type, Inuyasha…."

"Keh!" He looked away, blushing some more, but didn't resist too much when she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Yuck! Would you two knock it off? Some demons are trying to _eat _around here!"

"_Shippo_…!" The hanyou ground his fangs, and started to rise; Kagome caught his sleeve and pulled him back down, while smiling brightly at the kitsune, who was looking distinctly sulky.

"Sorry, Shippo…but you know, since you're my kit, that would make you Inuyasha's too."

"_What!_ The little brat is…_ours_?" Miroku and Sango were equally stunned; Kagome nearly burst out laughing at the look on both Inuyasha's and Shippo's faces, but stifled it quickly, keeping her face straight and her voice deadpan.

"I told Koga the same thing…he was about as thrilled as both of you are at the prospect."

"Keh! _I'm_ not a mangy wolf. They'd rather eat him than adopt him. Hey, runt…if you're gonna be a part of our pack, you'll have to show me more respect as your alpha male." That caused Shippo to go into hysterics, until Kagome fixed him with a steely look.

"That's right, Shippo…Inuyasha's my mate now, so you're technically _our_ pup…" The kit straightened up, then looked wildly around at Sango and Miroku.

"Hey, would either of you two like to adopt a cute, appealing little male kitsune? I'm free to a good home…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_Five days later, Hakone region_**…

"These mountains _suck_!" Kagome announced loudly to all and sundry, as Arashi slid backwards yet again, and another large chunk of wet slush plopped down, half on her head, sending icy rivulets down the back of her neck. She was braced on the uphill side of a large tree, the reins wrapped around the trunk, as the grey mare struggled to stay on her feet on the steep incline. Finally, Kagome released the reins, and Arashi slithered down to the bottom, legs splayed and whinnying in distress.

Inuyasha perched on a branch over her head. "This is gonna kill the horses, Kagome…I've got a better idea." He hopped down the slope to where Miroku, Sango and Shippo waited with Juhi and Kirara, and exchanged a few words with them. While Sango tied Arashi to a tree, Miroku dug through his saddlebag, and tied a piece of cloth over Juhi's eyes, then hobbled the horse's feet with some cording. To Kagome's astonishment, Inuyasha ducked under Juhi and lifted the gelding over his shoulder, then bounded up past her and disappeared over the ridge. Kirara followed with Sango and Miroku on board; Shippo dropped onto her shoulder from above, grumbling.

"Dog-breath is sure a big show-off…"

Kagome swatted the kit, grinning. "Don't be disrespectful of your father."

"Geez, Kagome…"

"But _what_?"

"I'm not calling him 'dad'!" She chuckled at the indignation radiating off the kit; his tail was fluffed out to double its size.

"You don't have to…just quit picking fights with him, okay?"

"How'm I supposed to have any _fun_, then?"

"Try practising your transformations more, runt, and then you'll be some use to us on the battlefield!" Inuyasha dropped off of Kirara's back, transferred Shippo to his own shoulder, and shot down the icy hill on his heels, the kit yowling in protest. Kagome was about to follow suit, but Kirara touched down lightly in front of her, so she swung up behind Sango instead. They hovered overhead as Inuyasha handed Arashi's reins to Shippo, and then blindfolded and hobbled the mare. The hanyou looked up. "Out of my way, wenches…large load coming up!" And then Arashi was airborne, Shippo squealing with excitement from her back.

Kagome was delighted to see that they were skipping three deep canyons, and a couple of rickety-looking suspension bridges when they flew over the trail, watching the 'flying horse' seemingly bounding effortlessly over the landscape. She was really, really glad that they didn't have to actually hike it in the slippery conditions…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_Shizuoka, East Sea Road_…_evening of fifth day_**

"I require a room and board for five travellers, plus stabling and food for two horses." Sango's clear voice brooked no argument, but the innkeeper was mesmerized by the sight over her shoulder. He brought his attention back to the negotiation at hand and squinted at the slayer…but his eye kept being drawn away by the rest of the group behind Sango.

Miroku made a small noise of impatience. "Sango-sama, allow me to…"

"No way, houshi. Well, innkeeper? Do you want some silver to jingle in your pockets, or not?"

His eyes veered away again to look beyond Sango and Miroku ata formidably glowering Inuyasha with an equally glaring Shippo perched on his shoulder. "I-Is that a demon?"

Kagome stepped forward."He's a half-demon, actually…and he's mine, same as the otherone."

The man's eyes snapped to hers. "T-two demons? Y-yours?"

"Yes." She was aware of Inuyasha's growls, but she stepped firmly on his toes with her boots, smiled brilliantly at the innkeeper, and tossed him an extra coin to sweeten the pot. His attitude changed instantly from one of suspicion to welcome, and the group was made comfortable for the night.

As Kagome walked past him, he bowed slightly. "You must be very powerful, sama, to control two demons!"

"Oh, I don't control them…they pretty much do as they like…" The innkeeper 'eeped' and scurried away; a servant showed them to their room.

The hot baths were like magnets to filings for the girls; the hanyou plunked himself down in front of the doors while Sango and Kagome were soaking; the inn's other guests had to wait until the girls were done before they were allowed in. Inuyasha had to put up with all the servants peeping fearfully at him, which made him quite cranky, but Kagome crept into his lap that night as he sat up against the wall, bringing her blanket to tuck around them, and her floral-almost-but-not-quite-deep-forest-laced-scent soothed his frazzled nerves.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Past Hamamatsu, East Sea Road, ten day mark**…_

"We are making excellent time; not too many demon attacks…"

"Hush, houshi! Not so loud…you'll jinx us."

The group was in good spirits; Sango had negotiated their way into one of the nicest inns in Hamamatsu the evening before, and everyone was feeling better after a hot bath, some decent food and a good night's sleep.

Well, nearly everyone. Inuyasha was still rather grouchy about not being able to share sleeping arrangements with Kagome; he'd had to be content with sitting upright against the wall beside her futon in most establishments, and had _not_ been happy when Shippo gleefully stuck out his tongue, then burrowed under the blankets to snuggle contentedly with Kirara between the two girls. Kagome often slipped off the futon to cuddle against his chest, but she never truly slept well upright, which made for a grumpy following day, so he usually laid her back down once she'd fallen asleep, and that was how they spent most nights when they were in towns. Tenting was a nightmare for him, and he usually bailed to perch in a tree, watching over his sleeping pack.

His pack. He had startled himself the first time he used this term to mentally describe them, but his youkai had wholeheartedly agreed…and that was that. Of course, he never mentioned it to the rest of the humans or demons under his care...

This chilly morning, Miroku was piloting Juhi, his staff held casually in the crook of his arm, the reins loosely in one hand, chatting with Inuyasha as the hanyou balanced on the gelding's rump. Kagome, with Shippo in front of her on Arashi, was talking to Sango about the chances of making it to Nagoya before nightfall. The sound of springmelt was everywhere; tiny rivulets were trickling under the receding snowbanks, icy mud squished up around the horse's feet, and Kirara's paws. The fire-cat stopped occasionally to shake her paws free of the muck, an expression of extreme distaste on her furry countenance. Finally, she growled, and then leaped into the air as Sango was in mid-sentence, causing the slayer to whoop in surprise. They had just disappeared over the tree-tops, when a huge snowbank rippled and lurched upright in front of the rest of the group.

Kagome scrabbled, yanking down on the reins as Arashi reared and plunged wildly, trying to maintain control of the terrified horse. Shippo let out a wailing cry, as the huge, transparent serpent reared up over their heads, lips curled back from its katana-length fangs, clear venom dripping. Its massive head bobbed and weaved, and then it zeroed in on Kagome, hissing in a very nasty manner. In a moment of pure surrealism, Kagome saw a half-digested human body inside its clearly visible guts…and when the ice-serpent lunged, her battle-sight clicked on.

"Shippo! Arashi's yours…get her out of the way!" She leaped off the back of the horse, tossing him the reins, and smacked the mare, sending her back down the trail at full tilt. Kagome crouched, flamed an arrow, watching the snake intently as it lined her up, then sprang upright, the bowstring taut against her cheek.

"_Kagome_! What the hell…?" She faintly heard the astonished hanyou's voice, as she released the first arrow into the creature's throat and snapped off a second that took it right in the middle of one glassy eyeball, dodged out of the way of the strike, used the resulting concussion to launch upward…and was then grabbed out of mid-air by a red and silver blur. She was deposited on a tree branch and told to stay put, then the snake's head was neatly detached from the body by Tetsusaiga's transformed blade. Kagome slashed at a large tail section as it writhed upwards towards the branch she was standing on; a few moments later, Hiraikotsu thudded into the ground, severing the spinal column, and the twitching creature finally ceased movement.

Kirara whooshed down to hover near their branch; Sango regarded Kagome with startled eyes. "Nice shooting, Kagome…but what…?"

"I have what is called 'battle-sight', Sango. I can see an opponent's moves before they make them. That's the first time I've used it for archery, but it seems to work just fine!"

"I actually meant that jump-thing…"

"A little trick I picked up while training at the Academy."

Sango shook her head. "Amazing, Kagome…hey, houshi…did you see that?" She looked over Kirara's side, but the monk was nowhere to be seen.

"Keh! Hope he isn't _under _the snake…are there any Jewel shards, Kagome?"

"None. I think it was after the shards I'm carrying, since we have a large amount."

"Miroku! _Miroku!_" Sango and Kirara dove for ground level, the slayer scrambling off the neko-youkai's back, heedless of the snake's quivering body and began frantically searching for the monk's body. Inuyasha lifted Kagome down to ground level, and they helped shift the queer cool-feeling dead flesh, which was rapidly turning opaque. There were no signs of the houshi or Juhi.

Kagome noticed Sango's eyes gleaming wetly, even though the slayer kept her head down most of the time. They were distracted by Shippo calling to them. He was astride Arashi, and had a firm grip on Juhi's reins…but no Miroku. Sango dashed towards him. "Shippo…_where is he_?"

The kit hooked his thumb over his shoulder, an expression of pure disinterest on his face. "About half a mile back. Said he wouldn't get back on this horse again today, even if Kagome threatened him."

Sango looked relieved; Inuyasha was cranky. "Guess we're camping out again…damn houshi."

"Miroku can ride Kirara; I'll take Juhi, Inuyasha. No problem." Sango sounded almost jaunty.

"_I_ still have a problem with _my_ transport." Kagome took Arashi's reins and gave the mare a scorching look. "As a weapons platform, Arashi, you could use some improvement. We have to do something about this, and soon."

"Why don't you try using your power on her? Maybe that's what she's reacting to, not the youkai you're fighting."

Kagome chewed her lip and then slowly nodded. "That's not a bad idea, Inuyasha…we'll try it tonight, after the horses and the houshi have settled down…"

"Why not right now, since we have to wait…"

"All right…Shippo, you might want to vacate…" She called up the silver flames; Arashi laid her ears back and snorted, rolling her eyes, showing her teeth, and began dancing nervously. _Be still!_ Kagome/Midoriko/Fenikkusuken commanded her, and laid a hand against the mare's neck. Instead of bolting, Arashi trembled, tense, the whites of her eyes showing. _Good girl…we will protect you…so long as you are with us, you do not need to fear. _Arashi relaxed, and suddenly whickered, reaching back to bump Kagome's elbow with her nose.

Shippo hopped onto her shoulder, his eyes wide. "Wow, Kagome…that was cool! Arashi actually _glowed_! Can you do that to me?"

"You don't run away when we fight a demon, Shippo; this was to make Arashi less afraid."

"Keh! Maybe you ought to try that technique on Myoga the next time he shows up...Oi! Miroku! Get the lead out…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	34. Demon's Gate

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Borrowing only; will give 'em back when I've finished doing depraved things to 'em…

**A/N: **Happy New Year to all…was mugged by eggnog-quaffing plot bunnies singing scurrilous tunes…fasten your seatbelts!

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 34: Demon's Gate**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

**_Outside of Kuwana, twelve day mark on the road to Kyoto_**

"But I _hate_ sharing a tent with the houshi, _dammit_!"

Kagome gave the petulant hanyou a beady look while resolutely driving in a stake belonging to the tent she shared with Sango. "We've had this discussion every night we've camped out, Inuyasha…I'm not making Sango take her chances with Miroku."

His lip pouted further out. Kagome resisted the urge to kiss it back into place and returned to staking down the fly, while Sango busied herself preparing the bedrolls, pretending not to hear the debate raging outside. Shippo and Miroku were setting up the other tent and casting significant glances in the hanyou's direction, as they clearly needed some help. When Kagome straightened up, she was nose-to-nose with her scowling amber-eyed mate.

"We haven't been alone together for these past two weeks, and even if we stay at an inn…" his voice was low and intense.

She smiled gently and slid her fingers along his cheek, following it up with a soft, lingering kiss on the lips. "I know, dog-boy…I miss snuggling with you, too…but, I'm not going to make Sango do anything she's not comfortable with. It can't be helped, okay?" She stepped away from him, and began checking the ropes. Inuyasha grumped, and stomped over to the other tent, growling at Shippo to go find some dry branches as he tugged on the lines with more force than was needed. Kagome sighed again. Sango reached out of the tent and tugged on her trouser leg.

"Kagome, I could put up with the houshi for one night…"

"It's okay, Sango. Inuyasha doesn't understand that I'm in 'mission mode'; I can't really think about stuff like that when finding Naraku is first and foremost in my mind. If Sesshomaru's intel was accurate, we could have a real fight on our hands once we reach Mt. Hiei."

Sango shook her head, smiling wryly. "Ever the warrior… Let's help Shippo find some fuel…I'm starved!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

A fire was soon crackling merrily in a circle of stones, and the travellers, seated on waterproof ground sheets layered with blankets against the snow, were happily munching their way through containers of noodles; the kettle burbled, promising a cup of hot tea. Inuyasha was perched up in a tree over their heads, scowling and eating at the same time. He glanced over the group; Sango and Kagome were taking a break from cleaning their weapons and chatting away, Shippo and Miroku were deep in discussion about something. His eyes lingered longest on the slender figure of his mate; she laughed at something Sango said and tossed her black hair over her shoulder. She'd been wearing it loose again, and for that he was grateful. As if aware of his scrutiny, she turned her head at that moment and met his gaze, her grey eyes dancing, a smile lighting up her lovely face. His breath caught in his throat, but he managed a smile in return. Kagome winked at him, and turned back to continue her conversation with Sango. _Damn, he needed to get her alone_…

Shippo caught everyone's attention by transforming into a double of Kaede with a loud 'pop'…and then he grinned and turned into Kirara. Preening, the kitsune turned around to show off his new form…and Sango started to giggle. "I think that still needs some work, Shippo-kun!" There was a chorus of snickers when Shippo/Kirara blinked over his/her shoulder at a very red, very bushy fox-tail attached to his/her creamy-white behind. It was a very dejected kitsune who 'popped' back to normal a few seconds later.

"Not bad, runt, but it'd be better if you worked on Kirara's battle form." Inuyasha jumped down, bringing his mess tin and cup. Dropping them in the bucket of melted snow, he crouched and poked the fire a bit, deciding where he would rather sit. Miroku had obviously decided to cheer up Shippo by losing to him at cards, so he cast his eye around at the girls. Kagome patted the groundsheet beside her with an inviting smile. He seated himself, slid his arm around her waist and pressed a quick kiss on her forehead before going back to stirring up the sparks.

Kagome ran the cloth in a final pass over her blade before carefully sheathing it, and then curled closer to Inuyasha, nestling her head against his shoulder. "Tomorrow we'll push on to Kyoto…and find an inn with hot baths, eh, Sango?"

The slayer gave her sword an extra swipe and reached for her scabbard; Kirara mewed sleepily, somewhat dislodged from where she was draped over Sango's lap. "That would be most welcome…how's your luck tonight, houshi?"

"Unsuccessful at both cards and love, Sango-sama. Shall I make the tea?"

The girl chuckled. "It's the _safest_ bet, houshi…"

Shippo yawned widely and collected the cards. "I'm going to turn in…hey, Kagome, can I sleep in your bedroll tonight?"

The girl felt the tiny growl Inuyasha emitted at that; she reached for his hand and squeezed it before nodding at the kitsune. "Sure, Shippo…just don't take up the whole thing, or I'll punt you into the boys' tent!" The kit resisted the urge to smirk at the glowering hanyou, because he knew Kagome would catch him, so he settled for flicking his tail in an insolent manner as he scampered around the fire (going the long way to avoid any 'accidental' kicks), and dove into the tent.

Miroku stood up and moved to set the tea to steeping. He glanced across at the hanyou and girl whispering softly to each other, Kagome soothing her offended mate and something darkened in his eyes when he stole a quick look at Sango. The slayer was running her hands through the sleeping fire-cat's soft fur and staring pensively into the flames. A heartbeat later, she looked up, and their gazes locked.

_Vengeance is admirable,_ thought Miroku,_ but happiness fleeting and precious…surely Buddha would permit his disciple to know the one while striving for the other._

_I have nothing left to lose_, thought Sango, _except my life_, _and he is the same…surely our karma is balanced._

Miroku poured the tea into mugs and served two to Kagome and Inuyasha, before handing one to Sango. He held onto it for a split second longer than necessary, her fingers resting lightly against his, the prolonged contact sending flutters through his body. He remained crouching at her feet, fumbling with his prayer beads, finding the ground rather interesting. "Thank you, Miroku," she whispered, her eyes downcast.

"It is my pleasure, sama…"

Sango glanced over at the couple who were now silent together; the hanyou wore the most contented look she'd ever seen as he gazed into the crackling flames, his cheek resting against Kagome's dark head. Inuyasha, oblivious to the situation developing next to him, decided that he needed some private time with his girl; he extracted the mug out of Kagome's hand, scooped her up, and took her overhead into the trees. Sango stared after them, open-mouthed, then blinked at Miroku, who was also rather stunned. They could hear Kagome's raised voice abruptly cut off, and they both knew how Inuyasha had accomplished _that_.

There was suddenly a deep silence, broken only by the crackle of the fire.

Sango found Kirara's fur very interesting, and buried her fingers deeply into the soft pelt, trying to not think about how close the monk was, nor the fact that he wasn't trying to grope anything. He moved in a rustle of cloth…but away from her, to collect his own mug of tea, and to seat himself on the other ground sheet. Sango bit her lip. "Um, Miroku?"

"Yes, sama?"

"Please…sit…over here. That way we don't have to…um, shout over the fire."

The monk smiled softly, and did not hesitate to return to her side. He kept his gauntleted hand wrapped around his mug, and looked into the flames. Sango copied him, keeping one trembling hand petting Kirara. The silence stretched thin and wrapped around her throat. She nearly jumped out of her seat when the monk spoke. "What do you think of our friends' situation?" His voice was low and thrilling; Sango tried to ignore the effect it had on her.

"I am very happy for them. I…envy them their love." The silence thickened and curled.

"Shippo-kun refers to them as 'soul-mates'…I am not sure that I believed in such a thing until now. Love is…a powerful motivation, to be sure."

Sango snorted. "Weren't you the one questioning Shippo-kun, because you thought the wolf prince had some foundation for his claims?"

"He had enough confidence to make it sound plausible, you must admit."

"I don't think I'd want to be anywhere near him the next time we meet up with the wolves…Inuyasha will not react well if Koga touches Kagome."

"Kagome-sama said that Sesshomaru-sama was dealing with an uprising by the wolf demons…perhaps he will solve his brother's problem for him."

"Not intentionally…what do you suppose this mission holds for us, houshi?"

"Hopefully a chance to destroy our enemy, and free your brother."

"Yes…" The silence wove in and around them, drawing them closer. Sango found that her hand had stopped trembling. Kirara squirmed a bit, and she repositioned the neko-youkai in her lap.

"Um, sama, do you…might you…er, what I meant to say was…" When the slayer's dark eyes flew to his, Miroku found his nerve failing him and a blush rising on his cheeks as he struggled to find words to express the thought that had crossed his mind earlier. He, the consummate smooth talker when propositioning women, was suddenly, thoroughly and chokingly tongue-tied. Sango raised her eyebrows encouragingly; he could only shake his head. It didn't help that Kirara slightly raised her head and regarded him with a beady red eye at the same time. Smiling, he moved farther away, and missed the wistful look that crossed the girl's face.

Briskly, Sango stood up, bringing the neko-youkai with her. "I'm going to turn in…we'll be in Kyoto tomorrow, and hopefully be in the thick of a fight right after that." She smiled a bit at the monk…and they both jumped badly when the hanyou and the girl dropped out of the tree overhead. Kagome's cheeks were pink, and she showed every sign of being kissed breathless. The hanyou was sporting quite a smirk.

"You're turning in? I'm coming too, Sango…" Kagome stretched a bit and began wriggling loose from her mate's arms. Inuyasha tightened his grip around her waist; a growl rumbled in her ear.

"I wish I was _coming_…"

"_Hentai_…there'll be plenty of time for that later." She kissed the tip of his nose, then gave his ear a light rub before he let her go. "Inuyasha will take first watch tonight…"

"I'll take the second, Inuyasha." Sango grinned at the hanyou, and jammed Hiraikotsu into the snow bank next to the tent.

"Keh!…I don't sleep when we're tenting, anyways. I'll pull the all-nighter."

Kagome raised her hand. "Can I record an objection to that idea? You'll be grumpier than a bear tomorrow without any sleep…"

"You could stay up with me, _koishii_…"

"Remember what I said about being caught with our pants down? Just don't bite our heads off tomorrow."

"Keh! Since a certain kitsune is taking up space where I _should_ be, I think I'm justified in being a bit cranky."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Kyoto**_

The five travellers stood in one of the markets of the imperial capital, bewildered by the sights, the sounds and the smells of this ancient, bustling city. The amount of people was impressive; used to habitations no larger than decent-sized villages, they were a bit disoriented by the jumbled buildings erected without any apparent relation to each other. It was noisy, too; wheeled carts rolled past litters loaded with tinkling bells, jangling horsemen galloped, temple bells gonged and shouting stall-keepers all contributed to their sense of dislocation.

"Well? What does the map say, Kagome?" Sango asked. The girl looked at the piece of linen in her hand.

"It recommends the 'Haku-Ya' as the place to stay…but doesn't say where it is. I guess we'll have to ask for directions…"

Three hours later, after crossing Kyoto once and being redirected back to nearly their starting point, they finally found the inn mentioned on the map. It was clean and comfortable, and the innkeeper didn't turn a hair at the presence of three demons in the group. Kagome wondered about that, but wasn't going to complain, when hot baths and a decent meal beckoned. Inuyasha shouldered the saddlebags and they let a youth lead Arashi and Juhi off to the stables.

Once they'd attended to setting up their things in their room, and she'd availed herself of the baths, Kagome tied the guest yukata firmly before stepping out of their room. She hunted up the innkeeper's wife, who was supervising the assembly of the evening meal in the kitchens. Kagome bowed politely to her.

"Excuse me, sama…but I was wondering what the quickest way to Mt. Hiei would be from here."

The lady's dark eye was sharp. "Why do ye wish to know, young sama? Ye do not appear to be an outlaw…"

"Outlaw…?"

"The temple on Mt. Hiei is well-known as a refuge for those who have fallen afoul of the laws of this land. Why do ye seek to go there?"

Kagome blushed. "I- we have learned that an enemy of ours may have taken refuge on Mt. Hiei; his presence was detected in the area."

The lady regarded her sceptically, but replied anyways. "Ye are within a few minutes' walk of the Demon's Gate, sama. Stand at the gate, with Kyoto at your back, and Mt. Hiei is the peak directly in front of ye."

The girl bowed politely. "Thank you for your kindness…dinner smells wonderful!"

"Ye may take dinner to thy companions…t'will save my servants the trip. An extra portion of fish for thine two-tail is on the bottom." She heaved over five nesting tables, each set with covered bowls of various sizes; Kagome swayed a bit with her first steps, but quickly got the hang of it and trundled back up the stairs. Approaching their door, she heard Inuyasha's and Miroku's voices raised in a mild argument, but it was squelched and then the shoji slid open in front of her, the carefully balanced tables taken from her hands by her hanyou.

"You lugged these all the way up from the kitchens? They oughta give us a break on the room rate for that…"

Kagome slid the door closed and followed him over to the candle-lit circle. "Hey, for the first time in a couple of weeks there wasn't any fussing about there being demons in our travelling party…what were you two arguing about before I came in?"

Amber and dark violet eyes glanced guiltily at each other; then they both assumed looks of blithe innocence. "Um, nothing, Kagome…that grilled fish smells great!"

She batted his claws away. "Where are Shippo and Sango? We shouldn't start without them…" At that moment, the shoji opened and a freshly-steamed slayer came in with a rather damp kitsune on one shoulder plus a purring fire-cat on the other.

"The baths really are lovely, Kagome…Miroku, you and Inuyasha ought to go down for a soak after dinner; it's men's hours then."

The hanyou flattened his ears. "Sure, Sango…just what I want to subject myself to, all those comments by dumb-ass jerks when they see my naked hanyou butt."

Sango flinched. "Sorry…um, I'll guard the bath-house door for you, if you want…"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "_I've_ seen your naked hanyou butt…aside from the ears and the hair colour, what possible difference would anyone comment on?" The hanyou turned the same shade as his haori; Miroku emitted a strangled sound and went as purple as his over-robe. Kagome got the feeling she'd said something either incredibly amusing or astoundingly embarrassing; she looked to Sango for guidance. The slayer shrugged, so she did too, and began handing out the meal.

Inuyasha and Miroku both recovered from their colourful states and dug in; Kagome nibbled on the end of her chopsticks, and tried to figure out what the problem was with her hanyou's body. If anything, it was perfect, in her opinion…she'd have to ask him later, because she certainly hadn't seen anything that looked out of the ordinary…well, based on her _very_ limited experience, anyways. On second thought, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to ask, since then he'd want to show her…and they didn't have enough privacy to do _that._

She blushed, and returned to eating her rice. She shouldn't even be thinking about doing that, when perhaps they would face Naraku tomorrow…she noticed Inuyasha sniffing gently in her direction, a knowing smile creeping across his lips. Kagome shook herself and firmly put all thoughts of exactly what the hanyou's hard muscled body felt like out of her mind.

_Ahem…can I put in my two-yen's worth?_

NO!

_Geez…no need to yell, sweetheart_.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"That must be it…are we ready?" The four stood under the Demon's Gate in the chill pre-dawn darkness, looking north-east at a not-too-distant mountain peak, its regular shape announcing its genesis as a volcanic cone. A cold wind swirled around them, rattling the branches of the trees, ruffling their hair.

"As ready as we ever could be to face that stinking, no-good, piece of …"

"We get the idea, Inuyasha…samas? Shall we?" Miroku gestured expansively; Kagome and Sango eyed him and then put their heels to Arashi and Juhi, trotting ahead of the monk and the hanyou. Kirara growled, and jumped off Sango's shoulder. The neko-youkai transformed, and came up to Miroku, turning to offer him her back. The monk placed his hand over his heart and bowed. "I thank you, Kirara…Inuyasha? Do you wish to join me?"

"Hell, no, houshi…not after what you told me last night. Save any close contact for the slayer."

"Only if _you_ tell Kagome-sama why you so dislike taking baths in front of other men."

"Keh! Forget that too! What if she wants to see another one for comparison and _you're_ the only other adult male around?" A very big dreamy grin broke out all over the monk's face; the hanyou had to resist the urge to deck the houshi on the spot and instead took off after the girls.

Kirara shook her dark ears and took off into the air. These humans and hanyous were just about doing her in…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"This is most disturbing. There isn't a single significant living thing anywhere in this area…all the vegetation and all the forest creatures are dead or withered away due to some malign influence…and what of these odd bones and skulls? They surely are not from any natural creatures." Miroku let the blackened leaf fall from his fingers and looked thoughtfully up at the mountain, while rolling a strangely-smooth vertebrae-like bone around in his palm.

"What exactly did my bastard of a brother say, Kagome?"

The girl sighed. "Only that Naraku's miasma was detected here. Could it be that he's moved on…?"

"Just like that arrogant fucker to send us on a fucking-ass chase…"

"We should do something anyways, Inuyasha. The harm this is doing is serious, and could spread. Sango, what do you think?"

The slayer slowly looked up from where she had been examining a flowering plant that should have been plump with buds and the promise of green spring, but instead was dry and rattling in the chill breeze. "Is there any other demon whose malign influence could spread this far and with these effects? Just because his miasma signature is not fresh doesn't mean he hasn't been here recently. I, for one, think that we will find some trace of him that will lead us to his lair." She stood up and shifted the Hiraikotsu to a more comfortable angle and began walking upward, toward a gate-like structure visible high up on a shoulder of the mountain. Kirara mewed and scampered after her; Sango paused to let the youkai run up onto her shoulder, and then continued.

Kagome sighed, and clucked to Arashi; the mare nickered and began following the slayer. Miroku urged Juhi forward, leaving Inuyasha to bring up the rear. Shippo climbed up onto Kagome's shoulder. "Sango is kind of scaring me right now…"

"She's hoping that every step takes her closer to freeing Kohaku…and today might be the day." Almost another hour of climbing later, they stood outside the gate, which framed a timber-lined tunnel disappearing into the depths of the mountain. Kagome craned her neck, looking upward at the mountain's rocky slope. "I guess the temple is farther up on the mountain…but there's a heck of a demonic aura emanating from that hole!"

"Pretty hard to miss…but it isn't Naraku." Sango's voice held disappointment.

"Just a regular ol' demon hunt, then…let's go, Miroku. You girls stay outside."

"What? Why, dog-boy?"

"Keh! Narrow tunnel means not enough room for all of us to use our weapons. Sango's Hiraikotsu can't manoeuvre in there, and we only need one swordsman. That leaves you or the houshi as the purification point-man. Sango, who would _you_ like to stay out here for company?"

"Kagome, would you mind…?"

The girl grumbled at being neatly out-flanked by her hanyou, who smirked cheekily and stole a quick kiss before bounding into the tunnel. Miroku bowed away elaborately. "Farewell, beauteous samas…we shall return forthwith. Do not despair of our safety…"

"Just get on with it, monk. Purify whatever's in there so we can keep searching."

"I am at your command, Sango-sama." Miroku kissed his fingertips to her; both girls rolled their eyes. With a final wave, the monk turned and disappeared into the darkness, the jingling of his staff echoing, then fading.

Shippo eyed the tunnel askance. "What do you suppose is in there, Kagome? The evil aura is really big!"

Kagome looked pensively at the mountain. "It must be something really large and ugly to have an aura bigger than the creature Sesshomaru showed up with once…that was before we met you, Sango…and that was a big-ass demon!" The kitsune, accompanied by Kirara, scampered over, and hopped up a few rocks alongside the entrance, peering into the darkness. Kagome, aware of rapid movement beside her, snapped her head around. "Sango? Are you okay?"

The slayer was fumbling her face mask into place; her dark eyes were watering. "The aura…has increased in intensity. Can't you feel it?"

"Uh, no…I wonder why it isn't affecting me….? I hope the boys are all right…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inside the tunnel, Inuyasha paused, rolling his eyes in the dark, as Miroku emptied his stomach yet again.

"Dammit, houshi…what the hell's the matter with you? Breakfast wasn't that bad…"

The monk dragged the back of a shaking hand across his lips, sweat beading on his brow. "I cannot understand why the demonic aura is not affecting you, Inuyasha. It is only my years of training that are allowing me to continue…any other man would probably be dead by now."

"Keh! You call what you're doing 'living'?…whaa…?" The tunnel was rocked as if by thunder, and a gust of miasmic wind nearly bowled them over. As soon as he recovered, Inuyasha bounded over, grabbed Miroku and swung the monk onto his back. "Hang on…this doesn't look good."

A dimly lit opening appeared at the end of the upward-twisting tunnel; Inuyasha increased his rate of speed until he and the suffering monk were standing on the edge of a precipice, looking into a chamber hollowed out of the living rock. Far overhead was framed a circular view of the sky, but it was the scene below them, in the bottom of the cavern, that seized their attention.

A huge, oily black pool surged and contracted, bubbling evilly, sending noxious vapours up into the air. Miroku choked and fell back; Inuyasha edged closer, unable to take his eyes off the restive fluid. There was an upwelling, and he started when dozens of bits and pieces of demonic carcasses floated to the surface. A small explosion rocked his footing, and a slimy-looking mass of flesh sailed upward and out of the distant hole. Reaching behind him, Inuyasha grabbed a handful of Miroku's robes and yanked the monk forward.

"What in all the hells _is_ it?" As the coughing monk struggled to keep his eyes open long enough to see clearly, a whirlpool spun wildly in the dark liquid, paused and then inverted, spewing out two massive demons, scaled and fanged and bloody-eyed, seemingly created out of spare parts. They were instantly at each other's throats, snarling and roaring and tearing at each other until the very walls rocked with the sounds of their struggle.

Miroku, fighting off the effects of the miasma, tried desperately to conjecture exactly the purpose of this disgusting place. In the fluid at the bottom of the pit, other parts floated and bobbed grotesquely; he glanced up at the opening far above. "There were hundreds of demons here at one time, Inuyasha. The bits and pieces of demonic skeletons we found outside must have come from flesh expelled from this place, as we've just seen…"

"This is some kind of combat arena, houshi… Holy gods!"

One of the demons had bitten deeply into the other's shoulder; the recipient of this attack merely let out a howl and tore off the offender's head. Before their astonished eyes, the flesh of the losing demon blurred…and merged with the winner, creating an even larger and more horrific-looking creature. This nightmare shook its massive horned head and looked upward to the far-overhead opening. "Why can't I leave? The last one standing was supposed to leave this place alive…"

It swished its massive scaly tail in anger, sending a tidal wave of liquid up along the sides of the cavern, and not incidentally, increasing the amount of miasma in the atmosphere. Its giant head suddenly snapped around and red-stained green eyes glowed brighter when it saw the two figures crouched at the entrance of the tunnel. Its fanged grin grew even larger, and a forked tongue lashed out, tasting the air. "There's one demon more to defeat…come down, half-breed, and match your strength against mine!"

The light went on in Miroku's head, and he desperately grabbed for the hanyou's haori… and missed. Inuyasha was already drawing the Tetsusaiga as he dove into the arena, yelling a battle-cry. Miroku stuck his head over the lip of the pit. "Inuyasha! Do not fight him…this is a recombinant pit! He's just like Naraku, a conglomeration of demons…it doesn't matter who wins this battle, because the loser will be absorbed into the winner's body, whether you desire it or not!"

The hanyou held still for a split second, then lined up his blade and started swearing. "_Dammit_! Why didn't you figure it out earlier, houshi? Now I don't have any choice…"

The demon laughed, a dark, evil sound. "Come on then, half-breed…let's see what you can do…you'll be a fine addition to my body…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"They've been gone too long, Kagome…" The slayer tried to rise to her feet, but nearly toppled over from the effort, sweat abruptly streaming from her brow. Kagome caught her, shaking her head.

"Let's move you and the horses away from here, Sango. Shippo! Kirara! We're moving back…you'd better come, too!" Steadying Sango with an arm, Kagome collected the reins and began heading away from the tunnel, crossing in front of the slope where they could still be seen by the men when they returned, but out of the direct line of the opening. They had barely settled when they had to dive for cover.

Several large lumps of green and grey flesh spattered around them like horrific hailstones. Shippo jumped and screamed, and Kirara immediately transformed, snarling ferociously. Kagome threw a barrier over them; her sword was in her hand instantly. "W-what in all the hells?"

Sango took a closer look from the safety of the barrier. "Pieces of demonic bodies…where did they come from?" It was true; large, bloodied pieces of clearly demonic origin twitched fitfully; dark blood seeped out of the severed ends. Kagome suddenly didn't feel very well. Looking back up at the outcropping above the tunnel, her eye was caught by something moving. _Huh?_ She straightened up for a better look, and then let out a stream of curses that had Shippo agog in admiration and Sango's eyebrows climbing towards her hairline. Kagome's aura flared, and the person heading steadily towards the tunnel stopped dead in their tracks and turned slowly to face them.

Even over the distance, the newcomer's face was plainly visible, as was the very ugly set to her dainty mouth when her eyes locked on Kagome. _Kikyo_.

"_Damn, damned, damnable_! What the _fuck_ is she doing here?" Kagome glared at Sango as if it was her fault, then fixed her steely eyes on the undead miko, who seemed rooted to the spot. Then, Kikyo's mouth moved, and she turned to disappear into the tunnel. Kagome wheeled around, her mouth sagging in astonishment. "Did she just call me what I think she did?"

Sango didn't even have a chance to reply, before the girl, silver flames crackling, bolted up the slope and into the dark opening. The slayer turned to Shippo. "Who was that, and why does she look like Kagome?"

The kitsune shivered. "It's a long story, but I'll give you the short version. That's the priestess Kikyo; Kagome is her reincarnation. Kikyo loved Inuyasha fifty years ago, but Naraku turned them against each other; she ended up dead, and Inuyasha pinned to the Goshinboku outside of Kaede's village. Kikyo was resurrected by a witch and given a new body…it's bad news if she's here, because she wants to kill Inuyasha."

Sango shook her dark head. "Kagome did tell me the story when I first joined you; that girl really doesn't have it easy, does she? Kirara…go with her; she may need back up." The neko-youkai mewed, and scampered in the direction in which Kagome had disappeared. The slayer and the kitsune hunkered down to await developments. A chill wind blew up; the light in the sky was beginning to fade. Sango went to Juhi's saddlebags, extracted a bedroll, and unzipped it. When she sat down, Shippo crawled into her lap and they cuddled up to await developments.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome stopped just inside the entrance, and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, then swore colourfully when she still couldn't see. _No flashlight…now what do I do?_ She yipped when something wrapped itself around her ankles, but then Kirara flamed full-size and leaned into her. "Thanks, Kirara…" She swung onto the fire-cat's back, and they took off up the passageway. They were only a few feet into their journey when the sensation of a Jewel shard struck her…a feeling that she hadn't experienced in months. Kagome actually twisted on Kirara's back, looking futilely into the darkness on either side, trying to get a lock on the direction…until she forgot all about it when they reached Miroku, who was craning over the edge of an opening in the heart of the mountain.

Kagome peered ahead quickly as she dismounted from the neko-youkai. _A magma chamber_…_incredible_! Then she saw the pained look on the monk's face and dropped to her knees beside him. "Miroku? You're looking like death warmed over…how's your guts?"

"Kagome-sama…you must stop Inuyasha! He is in danger…" Miroku rapidly detailed his concerns about the hanyou's fate if he continued to fight the creature in this pit; while he was talking, Kagome peered over the lip and froze when she saw her hanyou slashing away at a monstrous demon while standing on a floating layer of demonic bodies…and then noticed, with a small twinge of jealousy, that he was fighting so desperately to defend an apparently-unconscious Kikyo.

She grabbed Miroku's robe, interrupting him mid-sentence, and pointed at Kikyo. "What in all the hells is _she_ doing down there? What happened?"

"I know not, Kagome-sama. She arrived but a few moments ago; the souls contained within her body were sucked out and joined with the creature. She collapsed and fell before I could catch her."

"Well, isn't that just lovely…_dammit_!" She sighed heavily, and swung her legs over the edge. "Here goes…" Miroku dug his fingers into her shoulder.

"Kagome-sama! What are you doing?"

"Getting Kikyo out of there. If I don't, Inuyasha will continue to defend her, risking his own life in the process." _And mine_, she added mentally. As she said this, the hanyou half-turned on a backswing…and saw Kagome sliding down the cliff face towards Kikyo's supine body. Swearing, he turned back to face his opponent, who laughed evilly.

"That one female…she's not human at all. The other one has some demonic power…I'm not fussy…I'll take both of them…"

"Don't you touch my mate, you filthy bastard…Kagome! Get the hell out of here!"

"Concentrate on keeping that thing busy, dog-boy…I'll protect Kikyo, and then we'll figure out how to break the spell in here. Kirara…don't come any closer, or you'll be pulled in too! Stay up there with Miroku!" Sending tiny avalanches of rocks showering into the bubbling dark liquid, Kagome skated farther down the slope until she was balanced precariously on the same narrow ledge as Kikyo.

"Come on, Trouble…I can't see the point in doing this, since you're already dead, but Inuyasha wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to you…and we need to chat about that name you called me." She bent to lift the other miko, intending to pull her up onto a higher, wider ledge, and then work her way back up to the tunnel opening, when the concussion wave alerted her to an incoming strike. Her battle-sight clicked on, and she took a tight grip on Kikyo's voluminous robes. When the wave hit its peak, but before the limb impacted, she crouched and sprang upward, dragging Kikyo's limp form with her. They made it to the ledge; Kagome dropped her burden and pulled out her bow and an arrow, intending on at least slowing the demon down to give Inuyasha a chance to help her with Kikyo. Her concentration was broken by a rasping voice.

"You…don't kill that demon…"

"If I don't, then all of us die here, Kikyo, including you…again. If I can purify that monster, then Inuyasha is safe from being combined with it…"

"Ignorant fool…"

Kagome hesitated, startled by the venom in Kikyo's voice, and then had to throw up a barrier as another strike headed in. She heard Inuyasha's furious yell, saw the Tetsusaiga raised…then heard Miroku's panicked shout. "Nooo! Inuyasaha! Don't kill it! Stop!"

She flamed an arrow and aimed it at the demon's throat…when a missile blazed over her shoulder and struck the Tetsusaiga as it sliced into the demon's shoulder. The enchanted blade screamed in agony, and retransformed instantly. Kagome fell back, watching the powerful arrow, deflected by the Tetsusaiga, streak up and out of the opening of the chamber. She turned her head slightly to see Kikyo fall to one knee, her face grim, her long bow clutched so tightly her knuckles were white.

There was a sudden change in air pressure, and Kagome's ears popped. It was like the mountain inhaled deeply…and then exhaled explosively. She felt her feet lift off the ground; scrabbling, she tried to grab a handhold, then she was pulled into the air all in a rush. In a surreal sequence, she flew past an open-mouthed Miroku, then a flock of disconnected eyeballs swooped by like unusual sparrows, followed by a row of knife-like spikes resembling a conveyor belt. In a whoosh of air, she realized she was outside the volcanic chamber…_but where was Inuyasha_?

A moment later, her waist was encircled by claws, and she was tugged firmly against the hanyou's body, his sleeves protecting her from the flying demonic debris. "Kagome! Are you all right?" She could barely hear him above the roar of movement, despite his lips being right next to her ear.

"I think so!" she yelled back, and fisted her hands in the front of his haori, hiding her face in his shoulder. Inuyasha took a firm grip on her with one arm, then raised his sleeve to shield his face while he desperately scanned the writhing mass for any sign of Kikyo.

The bucking, twisting stream of matter coiled over itself, and he could see the horned demon at its head…diving straight toward a horribly-familiar figure swathed in white fur crouched on the ground of a rocky plateau. At that same moment, he spotted Kikyo's unmoving form being pulled along with them, but too far away for him to reach. "Kagome! We're getting out of here! Hang on…" With a wrenching twist, he pulled them free of the energy stream, and they tumbled to a landing on the plateau.

Kagome sank her fingers deeper into fire-rat as she stared at the figure not fifty feet away, and a cold, sinking feeling seemed to pull the breath from her body. "Inuyasha…is that…I thought…gods, no! It's _Naraku_!"

They watched in horrified fascination, frozen in place, as the spiralling demonic mass spun straight at the hated figure, the massive demon head roaring in fury, trying to seize Naraku in its fangs. There was a blurring, a twisting of the fabric of reality. Kagome screamed as the huge column of demonic flesh funnelled down to a single point…and Naraku arose, inky-black tresses snaking around his naked body, a very calculating ice-cold smile on his lips, dark-red eyes narrowed.

"Feh…why am I not surprised to see you two? You must have been attracted by the demonic aura of my recombinant pit…"

Inuyasha was growling deep in his chest; he firmly pushed Kagome behind him and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. "You're nothing but a bunch of fucking spare parts…I'm gonna carve you back up."

Naraku laughed, as he pulled on the baboon-skin pelt. "How amusing it would have been, if you had become part of me, Inuyasha…overall, I'd say it would have been an improvement…for you. Eh…? Who's this?" His reddened eyes were caught by the white of Kikyo's clothing, standing out against the bits and pieces of demonic flesh carried along by the force of the rising wind and now scattered around the plateau. In an eye-blink, he was lifting her by her hair to peer into her face.

"Take your filthy hands off her, you bastard!" Inuyasha dove forward, the Tetsusaiga flashing…only to rebound off a barrier. He staggered back, his arm vibrating painfully from the powerful rebuff.

Naraku, satisfied with his perusal of Kikyo's features, scooped her limp form into his arms. "Kikyo…a loyal servant of mine, it appears. She gave me this new body…I shall have to thank her _personally_…" Inuyasha's growling became positively savage; Kagome glanced at him, biting her lip against another jab at her heart, then decided to get involved.

"Don't be stupid, Naraku…Kikyo broke the spell to save Inuyasha from becoming part of that demon. I don't know why she chose to do that, but it wasn't because she was doing _you_ any favours!" Kagome's bow and an arrow were in her hands; she flamed the arrow and lined up a shot. Just as her fingers released the bowstring, a mass of noxious purple vapours roiled outward from the barrier; she was caught around the ribs and yanked backwards, the arrow going wide of its mark.

A low laugh hung on the freshening breeze; Naraku and Kikyo were gone. Inuyasha let fly with a hair-raising list of expletives and took off to sniff the air intently, trying to determine the direction his quarry had taken. Kagome watched him for a moment, then shoved her bow back in her quiver, and spun on her heel to march away towards the edge of the plateau. Inuyasha noticed her rigidly set shoulders just as she jumped, disappearing from his sight.

Kagome was determinedly negotiating her way down to the next ledge when Inuyasha caught up. "Oi, wench…where're you going?"

"To find the others, so we can go after Naraku." She kept her head down, ostensibly looking for a foothold.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she snapped peevishly, jumping down to a lower ledge and peering over the edge, calculating the distance to the next one. "I just wonder how much of a coincidence it actually is, that we haven't seen Kikyo for weeks, then all of a sudden she happens to show up at the exact moment we're flushing Naraku."

"She'd never align herself with him!"

Kagome made the jump, readjusted her quiver, and hopped down two more small ledges before replying. "Kikyo doesn't care if Naraku was the cause of her death; she only wants to kill you. She doesn't give a rat's ass that you're trying to avenge her."

"Keh! I still say…"

"Yeah, yeah…keep defending her, dog-boy. You'd think being killed once would be enough, but you're cutting her a fair bit of slack for having tried _twice_." The next drop was nearly ten feet; Kagome gritted her teeth and stepped out into space, praying the surface she was landing on could take the impact. It was good; her landing fairly graceful, and she scouted her next descent while ignoring Inuyasha's almost soundless tracking of her path. She heard him grind his teeth.

"_Koishii_, what the hell's wrong?"

"Nothing, other than the fact that you're gonna risk my life to rescue someone who's already dead, and who has homicidal tendencies where you're concerned?" She bounded off the ledge; a scattering of gravel announced her landing.

The hanyou raised his eyebrows at Kagome's sharp tone, followed her down to the next ledge, and then understanding broke over him. "You have nothing to worry about…"

"I'm _not_ worried!" She disappeared again. Sighing, Inuyasha leapt after her; he caught her body with one arm, and her chin in clawed fingers. Kagome averted her eyes; Inuyasha tightened his grip slightly and tilted her face up so she was forced to look directly at him. She slumped slightly. "Okay…maybe just a little…"

A clawed thumb gently swept over her lower lip. Inuyasha's eyes were dark golden pools. "You have _nothing_ to be jealous of, Kagome. Kikyo's like… I dunno… like an older sister. Yes, I feel responsible for avenging her death; I can't let that bastard hurt her again…"

"She didn't kiss you like a sister the _last_ time she got her hands on you!"

"That was her, Kagome, not me…_koishii_, don't…" Lips softly kissed her brow, and then captured her mouth. "I'm not giving you up for _anybody_, Kagome…I promise. I'll _never_ risk your life for hers." She stood on tip-toe then, and kissed him back, tangling her hands into his hair. When they broke apart for air, she gripped his face between her hands.

"You know that Naraku is a devious bastard, and he'll try to create a situation where you have to choose between us. If you hesitate even a split-second…"

"It's not gonna happen, _koishii_…you are my first and only choice. Believe in me…I'll always protect you." She hugged him tightly, briefly burying her face in his chest, then stepped around behind him, gripping his shoulders. He hiked her up onto his back and waited until she settled herself. "Do you honestly think a dead bitch like that holds any attraction for a dog demon? The graveyard smell alone is enough to turn my stomach…"

Kagome winced. "I really didn't need to know that, dog-boy…"

"On the other hand, you smell great, especially when I lick your…" One of his ears was flicked, and he nearly missed his footing. Recovering quickly, he turned his head to leer gently at his mate, who was looking a little flustered. "Oi! I was gonna say 'ear'…what did_ you_ think I meant?"

"Let's get on with this rescue mission, Inuyasha…did you get a lock on the direction? We won't be able to move until dawn."

The hanyou's expression immediately slid from amused to grim, and without another word, he pushed them off into the dark trees.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

A white-clad figure carrying a limp form in his arms crested a wave of demonic energy, speeding away to the north-west. Red eyes glanced down at the undead miko, then refocused on the rapidly-approaching rocky ramparts of a barrier-enshrouded castle.

_What is she plotting? Her arrow could have purified the demon, and prevented me from acquiring this powerful new body…yet she did not._

They slid through the barrier, and Naraku bore Kikyo to a large room inside the castle, laying her on a futon, arranging her limbs comfortably, almost tenderly. He paused for a moment, and brushed his fingertips over her brow, feathering her bangs. A small smile quirked his lips, and then he whisked away.

Once his presence had cleared the room, Kikyo fluttered her eyes open and took note of her new surroundings. The room was large and lofty, bespeaking age and wealth. Several large silk partition screens prevented her from seeing the entire expanse, but she saw enough to know that this was not an illusion, but wood and stone. A faint crackle announced the setting of a new barrier within the outermost one, and she felt the agony of her soul collectors as they vainly struggled to gain entry with their precious cargo of life.

Naraku reappeared at her side, baboon pelt tossed aside, garbed like a lord in silken damask, his dark hair pulled back in a topknot. He seated himself by her side; Kikyo just managed not to flinch from the dark aura he emitted.

"You awaken, Kikyo. I've raised a barrier to prevent your creatures' entry…you are paralysed without the souls that they carry." She shot him a scathing look; he shifted so that he could see her more clearly. "If you truly had wanted to protect Inuyasha from merging with the demon, you would have purified my creature. Instead, you broke the spell. Why?"

Kikyo forced a smile to her lips at the blunt question. "I was drawn by the demonic aura…I did not expect to see Inuyasha there…but once I saw… I had to know who or what had created that monster…and there you were…_Onigumo._

Naraku's handsome features arranged themselves into a smile. "Onigumo, eh…that takes me back…about fifty years or so. Ah, Kikyo…the lovely, compassionate priestess that the wounded bandit lusted after; so much so, that he gave his corrupted soul to be devoured by demons…and a new, more powerful demon was born."

Kikyo snorted faintly. "Feh…Naraku…the one who tricked me into death."

"That was highly entertaining…but the Jewel eluded me again. Now, with your reincarnation on the loose, along with your dog-eared love…I predict more enjoyment in the future. I expect that you will play your part, Kikyo, as my plans include the death of Inuyasha…will that not please you, my lady?"

The miko flicked her eyes to Naraku's face. "Inuyasha will join me in hell…but whether it is at your behest or not, I cannot tell."

A low laugh raised the hair on her nape. "His death will be followed by your own, Kikyo, so that you will keep each other company for all eternity. I _may_ keep your reincarnation alive a bit longer…she is lovely to look upon, clothed in _warm_ flesh, and I wish to pay her back for the destruction of my previous form."

"I care not what you plan for that…that worthless..."

"Ah, a tinge of jealousy for the shadow-maiden lurks within your clay shell, does it? We shall see…you may have your revenge upon them both fairly soon, as I fully expect the sentimental hanyou will attempt to rescue you, and I have developed a _most_ amusing plan."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	35. Mixed Messages

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sueBorrowing only; will give 'em back when I've finished doing depraved things to 'em…

**A/N: **Oh, dear… Kikyo is Not Amused…Coarse Language Alert (and it isn't all Inuyasha, this time!)

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 35: Mixed Messages**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

**_Later the same day as the fight at the recombinant pit in Mt. Hiei_…**

The stars had come out by the time Inuyasha and Kagome found their way back to Miroku, Sango and Shippo. The hanyou estimated that they had been pulled nearly ten miles by the demonic mass; Kagome privately noted that if that was the case, her shard-detecting ability seemed to be better over long distances than ever before. While she clung to Inuyasha's back as he raced through the trees, she tried very hard to keep his reassurances that she had nothing to worry about foremost in her mind. To put it mildly, she was having a bit of trouble with this, as she replayed the incident inside the recombinant pit and the confrontation with Naraku inside her head.

_What's wrong, Phoenix?_

Oh, er, hi, Midoriko…I was just thinking about something.

_Must be something pretty unsettling to be preoccupying you to the point that you aren't strategizing or anything_…

Naraku abducted Kikyo…

_Ah…and you feel you must rescue the redundant from the repulsive?_

I don't…but Inuyasha does.

_Hmm…could it be… there is a touch of jealousy involved here?_

I'm scared that Naraku will set up a situation where Inuyasha will die trying to rescue Kikyo…

_Sweetheart, isn't there a handsome older hanyou cavorting around here somewhere?_

Hi, Fenik…right, I forgot. But, who's to say that the flow of time might not be disrupted somehow?

_You worry too much, sweetheart. Concentrate on the here and now…put that sharp mind of yours to work figuring out how to beat the bastard, and everything will be fine._

Before Kagome could reply to that, Inuyasha skidded to a stop at a small campfire, her thighs were released, and then she had to brace herself against Shippo's enthusiastic greeting. She gave the kit a quick hug and a kiss, then seated herself next to Sango, who pressed a full mess tin and chopsticks into her hands. Miroku had recovered rapidly once the miasma in the recombinant pit dissipated, and then convinced Sango to sit tight and wait for their companions' return. They had rations ready and the kettle boiling.

They were not very happy when Kagome and Inuyasha told them that Naraku was back, and even more powerful than before.

Inuyasha virtually inhaled the contents of his mess tin without really tasting it; he was now pacing rapidly back and forth on the other side of the campfire. Kagome eyed him, while accepting a mug of tea from Sango, who elected herself mother hen for the evening. Shippo cuddled up with Kirara; the two youkai squeezed in between the slayer and Kagome. Miroku also watched the hanyou through the steam rising from his mug, and finally spoke. "We shall need a plan, if we have any hope of successfully freeing Kikyo-sama."

Inuyasha stopped pacing abruptly, and folded his hands inside his sleeves. "I should do this alone…"

Kagome deliberately set her mug down and stood up to face her mate across the fire. There was an uncomfortable pregnant pause, and then her voice was as steely as her silver-tinged gaze. "I allowed you to do the 'lone hero' thing once where Kikyo was concerned, and you nearly ended up finding out how many hells there really are. We are all in this together…Miroku? Sango? What are your opinions?"

Miroku swallowed when those icy eyes fixed on him. "I agree with Kagome-sama entirely. Naraku is _our_ enemy, not only yours, Inuyasha."

Sango stood up, dark eyes gone hard and flashing. "My brother is also involved…we have to work _together_ to bring him down."

Kagome smiled at the slayer, and then turned back to Inuyasha. "_We_ will go up against Naraku, Inuyasha. He'll probably have a trap set for us; Kikyo will probably be the bait, because Naraku knows you won't leave her in his hands. We will have to be on high alert the whole time…and we will come up with a workable plan. Let's sit down, have some tea, and put our heads together. We can't move until dawn, so we ought to catch a little bit of sleep…"

"By that time, Naraku might have done something to Kikyo!"

Kagome chose to ignore the twinge in her heart at the heated tone in Inuyasha's voice. "She still has an impressive amount of spiritual power…the arrow that knocked out Tetsusaiga was really something. If Naraku tries anything, I'm sure he'll be purified. I don't think she has to worry about anything that way." Kagome seated herself next to Sango, and picked up her mug, taking a long sip and ignoring Inuyasha as if their conversation was over.

The monk smiled grimly into the fire. "I do believe that I am looking forward to coming face to face with Naraku again…this encounter may prove to be very unfortunate for that abomination. Shall we discuss some tactics? Inuyasha, you should sit down and join us…" The hanyou grumbled, but slumped down, and soon was taking part in a lively discussion as a plan of attack was formed, refined and then most parties retired to their bedrolls for a few hours of sleep before the dawn.

Inuyasha instead headed up into the tree; he was chewing over his burning hatred of Naraku too hard to sleep. He was so far into his memories, he almost missed Kagome softly calling his name. When he looked over the side of the branch at her, she had a blanket over her shoulder, her quiver and sword in her hands while she looked expectantly up at him. He dropped down, scooped her up, and leapt back up to his perch. His mate hung her gear on a neighbouring branch, then curled herself into his lap and tucked the blanket around both of them; he wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her to his heart for a very long time. The girl squirmed; he released her slightly. Kagome leaned back to look deeply into his eyes; a slim finger came up to tap his cheek.

"No needless risk-taking tomorrow, _koibito_. I can't fight effectively if I have to worry about you…"

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh! I'll be stuck to your side like a glop of steel bee's honey, Kagome. I'm not letting Naraku have a shot at _you_, either."

"We'll have to be careful of illusions; I could see him trying to set up a situation where we would end up taking a swing at each other…"

"That's why we're sticking together. Now go to sleep, wench. Your arrows have to be on target tomorrow." He shifted, ready to drop them both down and deposit her in her bedroll where the kitsune was already snoring, but Kagome shook her head. She nestled under his chin, and sighed, closing her eyes. Inuyasha frowned a bit at the branches over his head. "You wanna stay up here with me? You know you never sleep well…"

"Oh, I'll be grouchy tomorrow, but it'll be Naraku's problem. This is our first significant battle in months; I'd rather be with you than a bed-hogging kitsune before we go into danger."

Inuyasha kissed the top of her head, and carefully moved her around until she was tucked securely into the cradle of his body. Kagome sighed again and relaxed, several strands of his hair wound around her fingers, and he was soon aware of her regular heartbeat and soft breathing. He took a firmer grip on her, and let the worry that had been poking him slip away, as he deep-breathed her calming scent.

He would personally dissect Naraku down to individual demonic atoms if he so much as _looked_ at Kagome.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Just like the preceding morning, the group was up and ready to move out in the pre-dawn chill. They had a quick breakfast of self-heating rations, and then various weapons were readied and tested while Sango changed into her slayer's armour. There was a brief conference, and then they moved out in the dim light. The previous day, as Inuyasha sniffed the plateau after Naraku disappeared with Kikyo, he had detected a faint trace of their passage to the north-west, so that is the direction they travelled.

They moved silently in the misty darkness, the horses' hooves muffled in the deep loam of the forest floor, the flames around Kirara's paws crackling softly. A couple of hours in, just as the faintest pink tinged the eastern sky, they were rumbled. Inuyasha heard them first; Miroku sensed them at almost the same moment.

"Hell wasps! The bastard will know we're on the way…" The insects circled them once, before returning the way they'd come, which was definitely from the north-west. The hunters urged their mounts to a faster pace; weapons were carried at the 'ready' position; Kagome rode with her bow and an arrow in one hand, the arrow tip sparkling with violet-pink energy. Another hour, and a fair bit of ground later, they were joined by less-welcome outriders…glowing eel-like creatures slithering soundlessly through the air, many of them carrying white globes and resembling alien tadpoles.

"What in all the hells are _those_?" Kirara dropped down beside Arashi; Sango was eyeing the creatures warily, hefting Hiraikotsu.

"Kikyo's soul-collectors…she must be nearby." Kagome's jaw was tight; her aura was prickling, but she couldn't get a lock on anything. Miroku let out a shout of warning.

"There is a mist rising up ahead… I believe it may be demonic in origin…Inuyasha! Remember our plan!" The hanyou, who was about to dive into the swirling fog, retreated with a curse. The group tried outflanking the thickening mist; it blocked their path, roiling into a wall twenty feet high. They reversed their direction, and tried going around it the other way; once again they were blocked.

"Looks like we've found Naraku's trap." Kagome swung off Arashi and threw her reins to Shippo. "Take Arashi and Juhi away from this area, Ship-dip. Don't come looking for us; we'll return as soon as we've dealt with whatever's waiting for us in there."

The kitsune suddenly bounded into her arms and hugged her tightly around the neck. "Be careful, Kagome…that fog is making all my fur stand up on end…"

She petted his red top-knot, and grinned carelessly. "We'll be fine. See you shortly." Shippo hopped down and punched the hanyou in the leg on his way back to Arashi. Inuyasha glared after him, but didn't retaliate.

"Kirara, stay and guard Shippo…if anything happens, take him and the horses out of here, and make sure they get back to Kaede-sama safely." Sango scratched Kirara's ears, then stepped over to Kagome. Both girls were grim-faced as they nodded to each other.

"Remember, all of you…no unnecessary heroics, no taking Naraku on by yourselves. If he can pick us off one at a time, we don't stand a chance. If we stick together, _his_ chances dwindle rapidly." Kagome's voice held an authority that the others weren't used to hearing from her; then they noticed the silver spiralling into her irises. She turned towards the encroaching mist, flamed an arrow, and half-cocked her bowstring. "Form a skirmishing line like we discussed last night; everyone stay in a position where you are within clear visual range of each other. Move out."

If anyone was taken aback at Kagome's assuming command, no one said anything. She waited until Sango was in position on her left shoulder, and then began prowling forward, the arrow tip pulsing with violet-pink light like a beacon. The mist flowed out to meet them; tendrils coiled around their legs, and an odd smell filled their nostrils. It was cloyingly sweet and powdery, and Kagome wondered if it contained a spell of some kind. She powered the arrow-tip even more, and the mist recoiled, before continuing to move around her as if she was walking through cloudy water. A very mild electrical sensation passed over her, prickling her skin…and then she realized that she couldn't see Sango any more. She stopped, peering intently at the white wall, thought she heard Inuyasha's shout, and then the mist cleared, but she was _alone_.

_Damn, damned, damnable! So much for the plan…and we forgot 'Plan B'…_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha had indeed shouted a warning, just as what he belatedly realized was a barrier opened and then closed behind him. _Shit! Where's Kagome?_ His attention was caught by the loud crackle and intense heat of flames hungrily consuming dry wood, and he found himself in the midst of a burning village. Bewildered, coughing in the smoke, he stared wildly around, trying to fathom his surroundings. _A village…being attacked? By what? _Shouting voices spun him around; desperate villagers armed with scythes and hoes poured around the side of a flaming building and came up short at the sight of him.

"It's Inuyasha…stop him! He's after the Sacred Jewel!"

Inuyasha raised his hands in a gesture of supplication…and discovered a whole, unblemished Shikon Jewel dangling from his claws. Stunned, he could only stare at it with something akin to horror. An intense chill raced up his spine just as he heard his name.

"Die, Inuyasha!" A glowing arrow was speeding towards his chest. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe…but curiously, felt no impact, just pain, when it entered his flesh. Staring at his chest, where the shaft quivered with finality, he then looked up at a halting movement.

Blood-streaked face, white shirt stained red in a free-form pattern. Angry dark eyes boring holes into his soul. Kikyo painfully stooped and used the end of her bow to hook the Jewel towards her, picking it up between slender blood-stained fingers. "Inuyasha…for such a thing…you betrayed me?" Her voice was uncompromising, daring him to contradict her. Tears streamed down her face, spreading the bloody stain on her porcelain skin. He tried to form words, to tell her that no, it wasn't him, it was Naraku…Naraku who ensnared them, who betrayed her.

The words stuck in his throat.

Kikyo wobbled closer; he could see her blood pulsing out of her terrible wounds, turning her white top into a darker version of her hakama. Closer she came, until she stood a handspan away, those fathomless eyes overflowing. He was startled when she fell bodily against him; she seemed so light, so fragile, like she was already an empty shell.

"Inuyasha…you won't…die alone…"

An intense feeling of guilt washed over him, guilt for not trusting her, guilt that he had hated her, guilt that she had followed him in death, guilt that he wasn't what she wanted him to be.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo…I couldn't protect you…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

White clouds rolled softly around Miroku, almost hypnotic in their undulating movement. The monk watched his step, alert and wary, holding his staff ready to deal damage.

"This mist is truly disorienting," he muttered, slowly pivoting on the balls of his feet to scan the thick, ever-shifting monotonous landscape. The hand bearing his Vortex trembled, then an odd whistling sound began. It was high-pitched and made him flinch; he saw the fabric of his gauntlet pucker as it was drawn inward… and then the prayer beads exploded.

In the next moment, the roar of the fully-opened Vortex filled his ears, and his heart nearly stopped when he realized that he was in immediate danger of being sucked in…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Sango trod cautiously through the white mist, Hiraikotsu ready to strike. "Kagome? Inuyasha! Miroku! Where are you? Hello!" The woolly walls swirled in close; she thought she heard sibilant whispers…and then the fog parted on a scene that chilled the blood in her veins.

Her companions, all of them, transfixed at the moment of their deaths.

Inuyasha, the Tetsusaiga still clasped in his limp hand, stared sightlessly from where he slumped against a tree trunk, his throat slashed. Kagome, nearly decapitated, clutched a bloody scrap of russet fur in a final embrace. _Miroku_…Miroku looked almost serene, lying on his back, bisected by a massive diagonal slash from shoulder to hip. Sango felt her knees give way; she dropped Hiraikotsu as she staggered. Already off-balance, she was sent flying by the impact of steel against her own flesh, as something sharp slammed into her back.

A horrifyingly familiar feeling assailed her, as she slowly turned her head to see…Kohaku. Her younger brother, a soft smile on his freckled face, retrieved his chain sickle and advanced slowly towards her. "Dearest sister…thank you so much for protecting me from your companions!"

Sango's eyes widened; her mouth sagged even further. "I-I k-killed them? Wh-what?"

Kohaku's smile grew merry. "Of course you did, dear sister…it was to protect me. Your betrayal of them allows me to continue to serve my master, Naraku-sama…so thank you." Sango could only stare helplessly at him, heedless of the tears that streamed down her cheeks as he carefully balanced the sickle in his hand and uncoiled a measured length of chain, smiling benignly all the while. "You will not be alone in hell long, sister…I promise to join you soon." Then faster than her blurred eyes could track, the sickle flashed in and laid open her chest…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Midoriko? Fenik? Could use a little extra power here…

_Hey, sweetheart…all ya hafta do is ask!_

_Phoenix, watch yourself. You need to focus!_

I'm pissed that Naraku managed to split us up without even trying hard…

_He's sneaky, devious…and not to be underestimated._

Wish I had a hanyou, as well as a taiyoukai, in the immediate vicinity.

_They'd be too busy fighting each other._

Right…this place is really giving me the creeps!

_Here, sweetheart… I'll give you a nice little hug_…

Hey! Fenik, that touch on my ass had _so_ better have been an accident…

snicker

Kagome felt the familiar power surge around her, and any fears she had disappeared like frost on a spring morning. Her heightened senses picked up the faintest rustling sound around her; she spun and released the arrow into the ground, and strangely animated roots retreated rapidly. Notching another arrow, she continued to pad forward, watching intently, listening carefully in the insulated silence.

The mist parted abruptly, and Kagome had a clear view of about thirty feet ahead, to a massive oak tree, behind which a soft white light glowed, and faint sizzling sounds were audible. Taking advantage of the visibility, she darted soundlessly forward, and put her back against the trunk of the tree. She sensed a barrier with a distinctly malevolent aura; holding her breath, she carefully edged far enough around the bole to see the source of the aura.

Gulping, she dodged back. To the left of her position was a tree encased in a sheer barrier; soul collectors were bouncing off the shield in a desperate attempt to deliver their vital cargo. Kikyo lay in the sturdy fork of the tree, reminding Kagome of the first time she'd seen the miko…when she'd tried to drag Inuyasha down to hell. Hovering above Kikyo was the baboon-pelt shrouded figure of Naraku.

Kagome assessed quickly. _No shards, and the barrier's aura isn't strong enough. Just a golem, then…damn!_ _Oh, well_… She flared an arrow to scorching levels, then leapt out from behind the tree, drew a quick bead, and let go. The arrow smashed the barrier and took the golem in the chest, exploding it into chunks. With the most unnerving laugh, the head dropped to the ground and rolled to the side.

_Too easy_…

"Since your demise at the hands of my 'death by illusion' eludes me, shadow maiden, I shall have to use more extreme measures to remove your soul from your body." The earth beneath her feet cracked asunder, splitting into a yawning crevasse. Reacting without thinking, Kagome twisted in mid-air like a cat, was able to plant her boots on one wall of the crevasse, and rocket herself back up over the lip, making a neat, three-point landing nearly at Kikyo's feet. Kagome yipped and took a step back, mindful of the cliff behind; her sword appeared in her hand, honed edge out as she sank into a defensive stance.

She eyed the undead miko, who stood unmoving, dark unbound hair twisting in an unfelt breeze. "You weren't paralyzed at all, were you?"

Kikyo did not smile. "It suited my purposes that Naraku believed I was immobile…he must be truly afraid of you, if he is using a golem." Kikyo crumbled the wooden doll between her fingers and let it fall to the earth. Her eyes flashed and narrowed. "You filthy slut."

Kagome blinked, taken somewhat aback by the venom in the miko's voice. "Pardon me?"

"You are a _disgrace_. How _dare_ you…"

A tiny lightbulb went on in Kagome's brain, as she recalled the epithet mouthed at her the previous day at the recombinant pit. She was briefly mortified, and then incensed. _The best defence is a good offence_… She squared up to Kikyo, her aura crackling, and allowed a sardonic smile to creep across her lips. "Oh, I _completely_ forgot…you were there, weren't you? My _sincere_ apologies if you were disturbed by our activities in any way…" Her voice dripped saccharine remorse.

"You…you…"

Kagome flashed a conspiratorial smile, and lowered her voice to a stage whisper. "It was really _great_, wasn't it? He's very good, don't you think?"

Kikyo snarled. Kagome, tempted very fleetingly to see if she could literally shatter the undead miko's jaw, dutifully honoured Inuyasha's wish not to kill Kikyo and instead merely stepped sideways, to increase the distance between them. At that moment, Kagome's heartbeat slowed dramatically, dropping her to her knees as her protective aura melted away…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha's breathing slowed; the crackle of flames died away in his ears. The light weight of Kikyo's form lying against him barely registered in the tumult of guilt and regret running around his brain.

She followed me in death…I never knew…I didn't trust…

_Um, hello?_

I couldn't protect her…

_HELLO!_

Huh?

_Smarten up, hanyou. You're going to get us killed!_

I won't die alone this time…

_Of course you won't be alone…your friends will be there too, helping Kagome kick your ass all the way from the first to the seventh hells!_

Kagome….Shit! _Kagome!_ Where is she?

_Caught in Naraku's trap…just like you are. Don't you notice something missing?_

M-missing?

_The dead wench…she's covered in blood and usually reeks like a graveyard, right?_

Yeah…?

sighs_Use your nose, idiot. Smell anything?_

No…oh, FUCK! _Dammit_! That bastard…

_Nice to see that lightbulb occasionally works._

What's a lightbulb?

_:sound of forehead being smacked:_

As Inuyasha's body tensed, Kikyo's illusion leaned back, dark eyes gone hard, fingertips biting into his shoulders. "So, Inuyasha, you've decided to fight, eh?"

For a long moment, the hanyou stared at the illusion, not sure if he was talking to Kikyo or to Naraku, and then he snarled. "If Kagome is injured, I'll follow you into the depths of the seventh hell to take my revenge, you fucker." Kikyo's face warped and twisted, and the illusion broke, to reveal that he was bound against a tree by woody roots, the sharp tip of one piercing his chest where the vanished arrow had been. Roaring with anger, Inuyasha slashed his way free, the roots falling away and slithering into the surrounding mist, which also drew back, revealing the slumped form of Miroku not far away, coiled in more roots. Blood dripped onto the ground, from the wound in his chest where the roots had begun to pierce it, and he could hear the houshi's harsh breathing.

"_Miroku_!" Inuyasha dove for the monk, clawed the vines away, caught the falling body and cushioned its impact. Miroku was shivering uncontrollably, teeth chattering, cold sweat pouring from his pores. "Houshi! Snap out of it!" Inuyasha was tempted to smack the monk to bring him around, but Miroku's eyes shot wide open at that moment. He stared wildly at the hanyou, before registering who it was.

"Inuyasha…the Vortex…it was sucking me in…" Both men dropped their gazes to the securely-wrapped palm, quiescent and innocent. Inuyasha bared his fangs.

"These damned illusions work on your greatest fear…find Sango. She'll have been ensnared as well."

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou flashed a dangerous grin that had Miroku widening his eyes. "My bitch better be in one piece, or all hell's going to break loose…" And he was gone.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Despite feeling like a ton of bricks had landed on her chest, Kagome struggled back to her feet, using her blade as leverage. Kikyo observed her with a satisfied smile, and gestured. Suddenly, Kagome was entwined by soul collectors, who wound tightly around her, pinning her arms and constricting her already-painful chest further. _Damn…not this again!_ she thought. Helpless to move and unable to muster the energy to even zap the creatures, Kagome could only glare at Kikyo as the undead miko's hand flared…and spite-driven energy leaped across the space, slapping her across the face.

"Demon's whore." The words dripped acid.

Kagome grinned crookedly despite the pain. "Technically, that would be a hanyou's bitch…but I'm actually his mate."

"_Mate_?" Kikyo spat. "He doesn't even dignify you with the title of _wife_…rutting like animals. _Disgusting_." This was punctuated with another hard strike to the other cheek. Kagome shook that off with an effort.

"Sure you were at the same party, Kikyo?" She couldn't resist another jab, while trying to determine if she could swing Fenikkusuken at all and hit Kikyo anyplace worthwhile. "Guess you can't get too close to me, in case that bit of soul decides to abandon ship, huh?"

There was a very brief moment of silence, and then Kikyo's spoke softly, but with considerable malice. "You do not deserve to live…you are an abomination to join with that…_animal_."

Kagome stared into the undead miko's eyes, considering. "So I'm right, aren't I? You wanted him to become human so you could escape your destiny as Protector of the Jewel, and so you wouldn't be 'tainted' by his touch. Lucky for the poor bastard that you_ did_ pin him to the Goshinboku, because he'd have found out your true feelings eventually, Kikyo…and no one likes to live a lie."

"Silence!" Kikyo gestured towards Kagome's tunic; puzzled, the girl watched as Kikyo became obviously frustrated by her inability to do something. Then Kagome screeched as a soul collector looped upward and then, flattening itself, slithered down inside her tunic and her body armour, tugging on the pouch that held the Shikon shards. She tried to produce a barrier, but between the rest of the damn soul collectors, and her slowed heartbeat, she couldn't summon the necessary energy.

"I won't leave the Jewel in the hands of worthless trash like you…" Kikyo waited, a smile playing about her lips, as Kagome gritted her teeth against the sensation of cold jelly sliding over her skin.

"I thought you said the last time that the Jewel was no longer your concern?"

The soul collector abruptly popped back out of Kagome's tunic, the fat pouch containing the Shikon shards clasped in its spidery legs. It swooped over to Kikyo, dropping it into her hand, the Jewel glowing with a soft pink hue. She contemplated her prize for a moment, then looked at Kagome.

"Such a large cache…you have worked hard to restore the Jewel." A very unpleasant smile ruined Kikyo's features. "You must be purified to take away your filth…and then there will only be one of us in this reality, which is as it should be."

"You _are_ Naraku's tool, then. You really have stooped awfully low, haven't you?"

"I will suit his means to my ends. It is time for you to go." Kagome felt herself being pulled backwards; the distance between she and Kikyo grew rapidly. Gripping her sword tightly, she realized she was hovering over the open crevasse again; far below was what looked like bubbling magma…or maybe acid. _If the heat rising off of it was any indication_…she glared at Kikyo, who smiled serenely. "Any last words for me to relate to_ my_ Inuyasha?"

"_Your_ Inuyasha?" Kagome spluttered, then smirked unpleasantly. "He thinks of you with all the deep, loving affection of… a younger brother. As for 'last words', how about… 'Fuck you, bitch…I'll see you in the sixth hell first'."

At the moment Kikyo's creatures released her, two things happened. One, her heartbeat suddenly accelerated, and two, Fenikkusuken pulsed. Kagome felt her power come roaring back to surround her…and as she fell, she was able to pull off a desperate mid-air somersault that brought her within reach of the far edge. She landed half-on, half-off; scrabbling desperately, she tossed the sword onto level ground and with both hands gripping convenient roots, managed to swing a leg up, followed by the rest of her body. Rolling away from the edge, grabbing her sword, she sprang to her feet and turned to face the undead miko.

Kikyo was plainly startled at her reincarnation's agility and whirling demonic/spiritual battle aura. "You are tainted by demonic blood…? How can the Jewel tolerate…?"

A hard voice rang across the space. "It puts up with you, although you steal souls to survive!" The undead miko took a step back as the silver flames roared higher around the slim form poised on the other side of the crevasse, a glowing sword pointed directly at her. "Know this, Kikyo. Only my promise to Inuyasha is stopping me from splitting your clay carcass wide open and returning you to whichever hell you crawled out of. However, if you don't hand back that Jewel immediately, I'll crush you into dust right here and now."

Kagome was in the act of dropping into a crouch, preparatory to making the leap over the crevasse, when her shoulders were grabbed from behind by clawed hands, and she was pulled upright against a strong chest. Kikyo stared as the silver flames engulfed Inuyasha, winding around him protectively, joining the two into a single powerful torch. And then, she understood that he had truly made a different choice, and darkness engulfed what was left of her soul.

"Kagome, what in all the hells is going on?" The hanyou's voice was low; he'd ascertained by a couple of sniffs that his mate was uninjured.

"Kikyo took the Shikon shards from me."

The undead miko made a dismissive gesture. "Naraku's plan was to melt the flesh from her body, simply because she bears these shards…they are too important to be left in the hands of one such as she, so I will bear the burden of their protection…"

Kagome spluttered. "You…._dammit_! Fancy words, but you're _stealing_ them! Give 'em back, Kikyo!"

In answer, Kikyo only closed her eyes, and quick as thought, her soul collectors spiralled around her and lifted her far above their heads. For a wild moment, Kagome nearly flung her sword like a javelin, as she had done on that long-ago morning against the crow youkai; her hand was stayed by Inuyasha's. She glanced over at the hanyou, a complaint forming on her lips that froze at the odd, almost…_rueful_?…look on his face as he gazed up after Kikyo's disappearing form.

For a long moment, Kagome just stared at Inuyasha. Drawing what she felt to be a logical conclusion as to the source of his soulful look, she snapped her wrist out of his grip and backed away, slamming her sword into its sheath so that she wasn't tempted to use it…_on him_. She was sure that steam was starting to mist out of her ears. In a small moment of stillness, she thought she heard the small tinkling sounds of a heart break, almost lost in the greater roar of anger flooding her body. Inuyasha finally turned his head towards her… and looked straight into silver fire.

"What!"

"Fuck, dog-boy…the bitch took our Jewel shards!"

His voice was incredibly calm. "We'll find more, Kagome. Don't worry about it." He wondered at the look of disbelief on the girl's face, and the way her shoulders stiffened as she stared at him like he'd sprouted an extra ear…or two.

"You're _letting_ her take them? You _trust_ her?" Kagome couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice. "Let's see…Kikyo gives Naraku his new form, tries to kill me _and_ steals the shards…but you trust her to do what's right with them." She threw her hands up in the air. "Okay…I understand where she's _earned_ that trust. Fine." Kagome shook herself and turned away, squaring her shoulders, traces of silver flames racing around and over her. She didn't turn around when she heard Inuyasha growl.

"Wait a minute; she tried to…?"

"Sit." He landed face-first in the roots, receiving a mouthful of splinters, going from concerned to pissed off in a heartbeat. By the time he caught up, intent on giving her a piece of his mind, she'd met Miroku carrying an unconscious Sango and relieved him of the Hiraikotsu. He thought twice about venting when Kagome shot him a silver-rimmed glare. "Carry Sango if you want to do something useful. Miroku's injured as well."

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valour, mainly since that 'sit' had given him a wicked headache, he took over carrying the slayer. Kagome gave Miroku her shoulder to lean on, and they headed back in the direction that Inuyasha indicated as leading to Shippo, Kirara and the horses.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Naraku was not pleased. His golem had been rapidly destroyed by that infuriating girl, and now he was blind, not even being able to see where Kikyo was roaming. _Blast it_… A prickling on the back of his neck alerted him to the fact that he was not alone, although he hid his surprise well. "Kikyo…you have returned?" he drawled, shifting himself so that he could see the undead miko standing just inside the room partition. Her expression was calm, unruffled as she observed him carefully.

"A warning, Naraku. Your spells have no power over me; even this shield you have raised over your castle was inadequate to stop me. Here…I have brought you a gift." Her slender-fingered hand tossed something towards him; he had to stop himself from scuttling backwards, until he saw what it was.

A very large pouch of Jewel shards, glowing softly pink in the dim room.

His head shot up; Kikyo was smiling lightly at him, amusement at his reaction plain. "Go ahead, pick it up. I am appointing you its guardian, Onigumo…or rather, the _hanyou_ Naraku."

Naraku closed his hand around the shards, and took a moment to admire their innocent beauty before glaring at Kikyo. "What are you scheming, witch?" he ground out.

She arched her eyebrows. "I assume you desire to complete your transformation, and become fully demonic. If you have the Jewel, then this wish is denied to Inuyasha. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, Naraku."

He couldn't keep the surprise from his voice. "Inuyasha is now your enemy? I tricked you to your death by using him…"

Kikyo smiled slightly. "My body died that day, but my soul was freed from the constraints of my previous existence. I can now hate or love who I choose, instead of living with a pre-determined destiny that was not to my liking." She turned to go, but paused and looked over her shoulder. "I will leave one of my soul collectors as a messenger. I will not be far…_Onigumo_."

Once Kikyo's aura had disappeared from the environs of the castle, Naraku slipped the rich fabric of his clothing from his shoulders, and reached around with his fingers to trace the raised, hard ridges of the scar tissue spreading across his back in a distinctive spider-shaped pattern. _Curse it…no matter how many forms I take, the mark of the bandit always reappears…what will it take to rid me of it?_

Not far away, Kikyo looked back up at the castle, a small, calculating smile gracing her lips.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The group moved slowly for the rest of the day, continuing to move in a vaguely north-westerly direction. Kagome steadied Sango on Kirara's back; the fire-cat moved smoothly, skimming just above the ground. Kagome kept her mind off the hanyou by trying to sense Jewel shards; she needed one in a hurry, because without it, she couldn't talk to Midoriko.

_Chopped oni liver again…_

Sorry, Fenik…hey, thanks for the help back there.

_Not a bad move yourself, Nixie._

'Nixie'?

_My new nickname for ya… 'Phoenix'… 'Nix'… 'Nixie'. Kinda cute, eh?_

I'm not sure if I'm feeling very 'cute' right now…more like 'violent'.

_If the hanyou's giving you grief, I could always zap him for ya_.

Zapping him might make me feel better, but I don't know if it would fix him…

_Whoa! 'Fixings' a totally different issue_…

Huh? Oh…is that really an option?

_Geez…poor bastard_.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was nursing his headache as he led both Arashi and Juhi. Miroku was so drained, he hadn't even voiced his customary complaints, just climbed into the saddle in silence. A very subdued Shippo perched between Arashi's ears, green eyes flickering between the straight-backed leather-clad occupant of the fire-cat up ahead, and the silver-haired hanyou in front of him. Finally, he decided to risk a question.

"Inuyasha? Why is Kagome so upset?"

"Hell if I know, runt." Inuyasha grunted, rubbing his temple.

Shippo jumped to his shoulder. "Did Kikyo hurt Kagome?"

"No…I don't think so. I mean, I didn't smell anything!" He amended hastily, seeing the look in the kit's eye.

Shippo arched his eyebrows. "There doesn't have to be blood for someone to be hurt."

"Kikyo took the Jewel shards…"

"_What_? What did she do to Kagome to get them away from her?"

Inuyasha flinched from the kit's volume. "I dunno, runt. I didn't smell…"

Shippo's green eyes were suddenly narrowed and only inches from his own. "Kikyo stole the shards, and you didn't stop her?"

"No…"

"Geez, dog-breath, you really are as stupid as you look. Kirara! I wanna ride with you!" When the fire-cat dropped back to hover slightly above them, Kagome steadfastly not acknowledging Inuyasha, Shippo used the hanyou's head as a launching pad and bounded up to Kagome's shoulder, curling himself around her neck.

"Let's scout ahead, Kirara," came her low voice, and they soared away, up over the treetops.

Inuyasha rubbed his ear where Shippo had 'accidentally' kicked it, and reluctantly set his smarting brain to acknowledging why his mate was furious enough with him to use the dreaded 's' word.

So I didn't stop Kikyo…

_Still can't figure out why Kagome did that?_

Yes…but I think you're gonna rub it in anyways.

_Let's see, where do I start… your ex-girlfriend tried to kill her AND stole the Jewel shards you've worked so hard to collect…and you just let Kikyo leave_.

I was…she looked…I couldn't do it, okay? I couldn't destroy that body when she was resurrected, and I can't do it now.

_That sentimentality will get you killed…either by Naraku or your mate. I think I'd take Naraku…it'd be less painful and quickerby comparison._

Kagome's really pissed, I guess.

_You think that 'sit' was a love-tap?_

Why is she so insecure? How many fucking times do I have to tell her I love her…

_Ya blew a golden opportunity to prove it in a pretty definitive way._

She's not gonna go for the non-verbal dialogue this time, is she?

_Wouldn't try it, unless you like picking gravel out of your teeth_.

I'll just make sure she's on the bottom…

Kirara swooped down behind the hanyou. Kagome addressed Miroku, as Shippo scrambled from her shoulder to the monk's. "There's a decent spot to camp just ahead. Shippo will show you the way."

Inuyasha spun around, faster than his headache liked. "Camp? The hell? It's too early in the day to set up…"

Kagome continued as if no-one had spoken. "We've located a hot spring, too, so we'll take advantage of it as well. There's no telling when or if we'll hit an inn anytime soon on our way back." She adjusted her arms around Sango; the slayer was dull-eyed and looking very forlorn. Kirara rumbled in her throat, and they lifted off again.

Inuyasha stared after them, sighing. _This ain't gonna be easy. _

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Twenty minutes later, they came upon Kirara curled around Sango on the side of a clearing. The ground was dry, as the space was sheltered by the overhangs of large trees, and a circle of stones was already set up in the middle. Inuyasha sniffed and listened carefully. Kagome was off in the bush, doing something loud and vicious-sounding to dry branches. Miroku slithered off Juhi with a heavy thump; the hanyou regarded him for a moment, taking in his white face and general listlessness. "Go prop yourself up against Kirara, houshi. The runt and I will deal with the tents."

While the hanyou and the kitsune worked together to pitch both tents, silence reigned in the clearing. Sango looked like she'd been hit with Hiraikotsu herself, and Miroku stared into the middle distance. Even Shippo, instead of arguing over the placement of every pole like usual, quietly did as he was told, not making eye contact with Inuyasha. They were just pounding in the last stake to secure the fly on the second tent when Kagome crunched back into the clearing, her arms full of firewood. Shippo bounded over to help her arrange the sticks in the fire pit; she conferred with him too quietly for Inuyasha to overhear. She stood up, patted the kitsune on his shoulder, and headed for the horses.

Expecting her to start removing their tack for the night, and preparing to help, the hanyou was startled when she merely unloaded the packs and saddlebags from the grey mare. Pausing a moment to rummage through her gear, she extracted a sheathed knife and a bag made of tightly-woven material. Tying the bag around the pommel on Arashi's saddle, she then drew the blade to reveal a wicked-looking serrated edge. Testing it on the back of her hand, she found it met her standards, so re-sheathed it and strapped it to her thigh. Swinging her quiver off her back, she removed half the arrows and replaced them with hunting bolts. All of her actions were clean, deliberate and methodical…angry. Kagome replaced the quiver on her back, adjusted it, then grabbed a fistful of mane and swung aboard the mare. "I'm counting on you to get dinner started, Shippo. The rations are in my backpack. Kirara, you're standing guard."

"Oi! What the hell…" He stilled when steel-grey glanced his way, but then flared when she turned Arashi away from the campsite. "Where do you think you're going, wench?"

Slowly, she turned her head and favoured him with an icy glare that gave him a chill up his spine. "Hunting." Then she thudded her heels into Arashi's sides, and they disappeared into the undergrowth. Inuyasha stared after her, mouth working, but no sound coming out.

"You're lucky you're not eating dirt right now. _I'd_ have 'sat' you for sure..."

Sucking in a breath, turning around, ready to commit mayhem on the kit, Inuyasha stopped dead at the look on Shippo's face. The kitsune met him glare for glare before deliberately turning his back and poking the fire, his tail fluffed in irritation.

"What the fuck do you know about it, runt?" Inuyasha bit out.

"More than the idiot dog Kagome mated, obviously…owww! Leggo my tail, jerk! _Foxfire!_" Inuyasha let go of the kit's brush, swearing violently as he took a blast of blue flame in the face. Shippo landed on the other side of the fire pit, green eyes blazing. Before things could escalate any farther, Kirara growled warningly, and Miroku's tired voice interceded.

"Shippo, some tea would be lovely… please."

The kit gave a final sneer at the hanyou before turning to the monk. "Sure, Miroku. Let me find the kettle. There's a stream just over the way for fresh water." Locating the mentioned container, he scampered off into the bushes.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, and began striding off in the direction that Kagome had disappeared, when he was halted by Sango's near-whisper. "Inuyasha…just leave her. She won't listen to you right now; she's confused about your decision to let Kikyo go."

Sango had pushed herself up slightly to say her piece, and now slumped back against Kirara. The neko-youkai rumbled a purr and gently nuzzled her friend before turning fiery red eyes on the hanyou, who was shaking his head and muttering. He bounded up into the nearest tree, and sniffed intently, trying to detect where Kagome was. Her scent had vanished…she was downwind. Fighting down a surge of panic, he sat tight and tried to figure out what he was going to say when she came back.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

A few miles away and farther upstream, Kagome had located a likely game trail running alongside a small meadow and made her preparations. Deer were not her usual targets, but right now, she felt like killing something large. The fact that it would feed them for a couple of meals was a bonus. She tucked the meat bag under her obi and settled Arashi in a concealed glade away from the target location, staking the mare out to graze.

It would have been far simpler to find a secluded meadow and chase off the pain poking at her heart by cycling through the katas of the Imperial kenjutsu, but she'd decided to go hunting instead. She was also hoping to attract a low-level shard-bearing oni.

Heading back to her chosen spot, she easily climbed a large cedar tree and settled herself in. She didn't need camouflage; her grey leather outfit helped her to blend in against the silvery bark, her dark hair melting into the shadows. Looking up through the branches at the very late winter sky, she admired the patterns of pale clouds against the paler sky, and tried to rationalize her treatment of her hanyou. _Wait a minute…was that_…? A fleeting sensation of a Jewel shard had her sitting sharply upright, searching for it intently, and then grinning. _Gonna need that bait_…The soft 'crunch' of hooves below her perch brought her attention to the matter at hand.

Three young bucks, their antler buds barely bulging their skulls, trod lightly down the game trail underneath her tree. Very quietly, Kagome readied her bow and three bolts; one ready to fire, and two in her boot for rapid deployment. She aimed carefully at the middle deer, trying for a clear shot at its lungs. Counting down, her battle-sight clicked 'on'…and the deer collapsed as if pole-axed. It happened so fast, the deer behind stumbled over its fallen fellow, before tensing and fleeing. Kagome waited a few minutes, then climbed down to assess her target. It would be hard to drag, but she needed it…a plan to acquire a Jewel shard had formed in her mind. Moving quickly, she cut the deer's throat with her knife and waited until the body had expelled all its fluids as the muscles relaxed. Then, putting her back into it, she hiked the animal's hind legs up over her shoulders and hauled it onto the meadow proper before beginning her grisly task.

She skinned the animal's hindquarters and removed the choice cuts from its haunches, being careful not to contaminate the meat through contact with the bowels. Wryly, she wondered what Sango or Miroku would say if they could see her like this, hands bloodied, nonchalantly butchering a carcass. Survival training was one of the few times Yashita had complimented her as a cadet…_there_ was someone she was going to have a long talk with about this situation! Hmm…was it fair to smack him for something Inuyasha had done? _He could have warned me…mind you, he did apologize in advance for the pup's stupidity_…_and told me never to doubt his love_. That memory brought her to a screeching halt in mid-slice, the knife dangling from her fingers as the realization sunk in. _Higurashi, you're an idiot! _Feeling equal parts relief and shame for 'sitting' Inuyasha over nothing, she placed the meat she was taking into the bag, and tied it securely. Kagome paused a moment, searching for that Jewel shard she had detected earlier…just possibly, she would be able to kill two birds with one stone.

Moving with deliberation, she rolled the carcass onto its side and took a deep breath before driving the knife into the animal's vent, slicing its belly open, spilling its entrails across the ground. She winced at the metallic odour, and retreated rapidly, taking the meat with her. Kagome washed her hands and the knife in the stream, not bothering to clean off her leathers, reasoning that the scent would help disguise her own somewhat. She took a final look around, and climbed back up the cedar tree, taking a position overlooking the meadow and tying the meat bag to an adjacent branch.

She didn't have long to wait. All along the verges of the meadow, pairs of hungry eyes appeared. Swapping the hunting bolts for long-range arrows, she held her bow half-cocked across her knee, waiting. First came the nimble foxes, none with shard auras. Then the foxes scattered as a lynx stalked forward to claim its share, yellow eyes alert in the lengthening shadows. Kagome admired its feline grace, and was glad that it was not shard-powered. She wondered if that Jewel shard earlier was only a false alarm…and snapped to full alert when a large, dark shape lumbered into the clearing. The lynx's head popped up, and the cat was gone like a flash.

A bear. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the bear oni she'd killed while guarding Sesshomaru…and the child's partially-digested body within the animal's guts. That shard was gone…damn Kikyo straight to hell, _again_, anyways. The anger bubbled up, and when she opened her eyes, all traces of grey were gone. She was _this_ close to dropping out of the tree, and taking out her aggression on the bear, when a more inviting target abruptly presented itself.

She'd been expecting the smell of a fresh kill to attract _something_ with a shard. She definitely wasn't expecting the something to be such a potentially formidable opponent. _Just this once, why couldn't it have been a slug-oni?_

A very small Jewel shard had indeed arrived on the scene, but it was attired in expensive armour and a silk kimono, bearing a sword and a bored expression. In the shadows of the cedar tree, silver flashed above a grim smile.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	36. Incubation

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Having waaaay too much fun borrowing 'em!

**Bouquets:** Thanks to Nokomarie the Snake, who is generous with her time in helping me tame this beast I've created…

**A/N: **Coarse language and lemon fluff alert.

**Terminology:** Danshaku 'Baron', Sentouken 'First Sword', Gitoumaru 'Perfect Ceremonial Sword', Kiriaisai 'Master of Crossing Swords'.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 36: Incubation**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_She'd been expecting the smell of a fresh kill to attract something with a shard. She definitely wasn't expecting the something to be such a potentially formidable opponent. Just this once, why couldn't it have been a slug-oni?_

_A very small Jewel shard had indeed arrived on the scene, attired in expensive armour and a silk kimono, bearing a sword and a bored expression. In the shadows of the cedar tree, silver flashed above a grim smile._

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

A tall humanoid youkai stood on the edge of the meadow, watching the bear tear into the carcass with a supremely disinterested look on its handsome face. Long blue-black hair rippled down its back, and a deep blue enamelled cuirass protected its torso. The long sleeves of a gleaming bronze kimono and matching hakama tucked into short boots certainly gave the creature an aristocratic air, but it was the hilt of a katana jutting out from a flashy obi that interested Kagome. She watched as the demon flared its youkai, and the bear took off like a shot, splashing through the stream and disappearing into the undergrowth on the other side.

_You sure you're up to scrapping with a full youkai, Nixie?_

Don't you mean 'we'? Hey, it isn't Sessaki!

_You scare me when you're like this._

What? Fennie, baby, it's your influence that's made me like this!

_If all he has is a sword, plus the usual speed and agility, you may have a chance_.

All I want is the Jewel shard he…she…it…has tucked under its shoulder guard.

_You could try asking nicely_…

Where's the fun in that?

_I know I'm gonna regret this_…

Kagome had learned a few rules of encounters with youkai since she'd entered the Sengoku Jidai. This youkai obviously hadn't had the same lessons.

Youkai are _not_ supposed to react with unconcealed surprise when a human drops out of a tree and stalks towards them. They are supposed to say something extremely rude about the said human's parentage and/or smell, whip out their sword (or halberd or spear or claws), and proceed to slice and dice said human before elegantly flicking the blood off their weaponry and gliding away.

_This_ youkai nearly jumped out of its breastplate.

Kagome halted, somewhat confused, then began to circle the carcass, never taking her eyes off the demon, who was actually backing away. She looked more closely at the youkai's face and realized three things. One, this creature was male; two, it was probably an inu-youkai; and three, it was _young_. He was probably her senior by more than a few decades, age-wise, but was most definitely a kid…er, pup, in comparison to her experience. The demon bore a single set of cobalt cheek stripes…_how nice! His pretty armour matches his markings. Bet his mom came up with that_…and his youkai signature was similar enough to Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's to have her decide on the inu designation.

"Forgive me, captain! I did not mean to interrupt your hunt!" The voice was _very_ young, and very distressed. Kagome wondered if he would throw himself on the ground and roll onto his back if she growled at him…and then realized she was down-wind, so he couldn't catch her scent, and he was obviously near-sighted, since he hadn't noticed her lack of pointy ears or facial markings. _Captain_…? _Right, the dragon-hide…the kid must be from the fortress Sesshomaru mentioned._ Grinning wider, she altered her stance to a less-predatory stroll, and continued to move towards him_. I didn't know Sesshomaru had female guard captains…I'll have to compliment him on being so forward-thinking_… The youkai 'eeped' and jumped backward, drawing his sword with a less-than fluid motion. She noted that he had some trouble hefting it, as if it wasn't his.

At that moment, _he_ figured out that she was neither inu-youkai nor an officer. "Stop right there…human!" His voice quavered, but she had to hand it to him, he was trying for the arrogant-icy thing. Kagome resisted a smirk, as she took another step and then stopped, her hand resting easily on her sword hilt while she deliberately looked him up and down. His blade was trembling.

"Take it easy, pup…I'm not going to hurt you."

He managed a snort. "I am not afraid of a puny human."

"Really? Your hands must be awfully cold." Kagome took another couple of steps forward. "What's your name, pup?"

He steadied the katana, and a look of disdain crossed his perfect features. "My name is none of your business, bitch."

"Oooh, you bark pretty loud for a little whelp, don't you? Tell me, does your mother tie the knots on your armour for you? Does your father know you're out of the fortress _and_ that you have his sword?" The young demon went even paler, if that was possible; he took a firmer grip on the hilt and pointed the blade at Kagome's chest while sticking his nose in the air.

"This Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, does not need to bandy words with the likes of _you_."

For a moment, there was silence, and then great whoops of laughter rang around the clearing. The youkai was plainly discomfited that his grand declaration sparked this response; the tip of his blade drooped towards the ground as he stared at the human who was nearly doubled over, holding her sides. Finally, Kagome got a grip on herself, and grinned broadly at the confused demon.

"Okay, pup…what's your _real_ name? Sesshomaru-sama will skin you _alive_ if he catches you using his name and title within his own lands…"

The demon's jaw dropped; Kagome nearly went off again into gales of laughter at his obvious shock. Recovering slightly, his jaw worked, but no sounds came out. Kagome raised her eyebrows encouragingly at him. "H-how d-do y-you know…?" he finally squeaked out, the sword tip thumping lightly into the grass at his feet.

Thinking quickly, and narrowing down the range of options to one that wouldn't embarrass the homicidal taiyoukai too much once this bright spark made it back home and started talking, Kagome bowed slightly. "I have had the honour of facing Sesshomaru-sama in battle…and you are _definitely_ not him."

His dark eyes grew very large and round, and then he glared at her. "You lie. Sesshomaru-sama _never_ leaves survivors."

"Do you live at the fortress?" He nodded cautiously. "Did you see Sesshomaru-sama when he returned from a patrol a few months back, with his armour destroyed?" Another nod, and then his eyes widened again. Kagome smiled pleasantly. "That armour didn't break by itself, you know." She watched him gulp nervously, and he shuffled his feet a bit before straightening up proudly.

"I am Gitoumaru, son of Danshaku Kiriaisai, Sentouken of the Western Lands."

Kagome nodded sagely, pursing her lips. His name sure suited him. Darn it, she was actually starting to like this kid. He had guts, she'd give him that…but she wanted that Jewel shard. "Well spoken, Gitoumaru-kun. I am Kagome Higurashi, Protector of the Shikon Jewel." She grinned at him and kept her stance very relaxed. He eyed her very suspiciously, and she could see him sniffing deeply before wrinkling his nose. He looked puzzled all of a sudden, and she knew why.

"Why do you smell of inu-youkai…?" his voice trailed off hesitantly, and he sniffed again…then his eyes widened. "…hanyou!"

"My honourable mate has mixed parentage." He was bug-eyed, and she nearly chuckled at the expression on his face, but decided to get back to the matter at hand. "I have a question for you, Gitoumaru-kun. What need does a pure-blood inu-youkai have for a shard of the Shikon Jewel?" He was plainly startled by the question; while she waited, Kagome idly wondered if he'd had any combat training at all…she didn't really want to hurt him.

"How do you know I have a shard…? _By the fifth hell!_"

Kagome had flamed her fingertips brilliant violet-pink; his eyes were riveted on the contained conflagration dancing in her palm. He tore his gaze away and met her steely eyes. "There's a reason why I'm known as the Protector of the Jewel…I don't wish to harm you, Gitoumaru-kun, but I require that shard."

He blinked, several times, then put his head to the side, considering. Biting his lip with a small fang, he studied her for a moment before shaking his head. "I have heard that a single shard of the Jewel confers great power upon its bearer, and I wish to test that theory."

"Don't make me do this, Gitoumaru-kun…experimenting with the shard isn't worth your life."

He snorted, before hefting his sword. "A human? Kill me? You're an optimistic wench."

Kagome shook her head sadly and extinguished the flames. "It isn't me that will kill you; the shard you bear is tainted with evil. It is only a matter of time before you lose your mind. You have the shard in the shoulder of your sword arm…has it made your father's weapon easier to wield?"

_That_ stung him, and he growled. "This is my own blade, bitch, and I already know how to use it!" He was unnerved by her answering smile, and then taken aback when silver flames writhed up around her form, her sword hilt leaking coloured vapour.

"Come then, Gitoumaru-kun…I'll try to make it quick and painless."

He adopted a stance, lining up his blade with her eye…but then the human blurred, charging into his defensive zone, there was an impact that jarred his arms up to the shoulders…and then she wasn't there. A chuckle from behind had him spinning around. The human was smiling broadly at him, while holding a very relaxed stance, her strange katana whirling with red and green vapours. "That was an excellent block, pup. You've really been paying attention to your sensei…but that grip on your sword will cost you if you don't change it."

Gitoumaru blinked, shifting nervously. "What's wrong with my grip?"

"Hands too close together. Move your left hand down, until you can brace your little finger against your palm under the pommel. Gives any two-handed moves more power, and prevents easy disarming."

"Why should I listen to_ you_?" In answer, she blurred again, there was a loud clash of metal, and his sword leapt out of his hands, spinning high in the air before thudding into the ground nearly at his feet.

"_That's_ why. Have I made my point?"

Growling, he yanked the sword out and glared at her; she grinned. He sank into a stance…but he shifted his grip this time, and sprang at her. The infuriating woman somehow dodged him and kicked him in the knee as he passed, causing his landing to be less-than perfect, and gave him a large grass stain on his hakama to boot. The growl changed to a full-throated snarl, and he twisted upright and charged at her.

Kagome watched the young youkai as the red came up in his eyes, and waited. Gitoumaru swung his katana up over his head and dove for her, roaring. _Like taking candy from a baby_... He slashed downward, but instead of slicing flesh, there was an ear-splitting _keening_ noise…and then something metal spun away to thunk quivering into the grass. Before he could react, all the air was knocked out of his lungs, he found himself looking up at the darkening sky…and some very heavy boots were pinning his sword arm and his chest to the ground.

Kagome looked down at the young demon with some compassion, before she used the tip of her blade to slice the knot holding his shoulder guard closed and flip the piece of armour out of the way. "Take a deep breath, Gitoumaru-kun…"

He closed his eyes tightly. "I am prepared to face my death as a warrior should."

"Oh, be serious, pup. I just need the shard, and I'm not going to kill you for it. I wouldn't be any better than Naraku if I did _that_."

Gitoumaru cracked an eye and peered up at her. "Protector-sama…?"

Kagome grinned toothily at him. "Sesshomaru-sama would skin _me_ if I punished a pup for defending himself. Now, this is going to hurt a wee bit…I hope you don't scream like a little girl."

Then she jabbed her sword through the rich bronze silk, into the fleshy part of his shoulder and twisted it. The shard popped free in a spray of blood, and she snatched it out of mid-air, ignoring Gitoumaru's yelp of surprise. Tensing, then leaping away, Kagome wiped at some dampness on her cheek, and was surprised to see blood. Assuming it was Gitoumaru's, she was further taken aback by an unpleasantly-familiar trickling sensation and then the onset of pain. _The little brat nailed me!_

As Gitoumaru sat up, clutching his shoulder and glaring ferociously at her, she grinned cheerfully back. "Oh, don't scowl…you'll get wrinkles. You've probably healed already, haven't you?" Grumbling, he dropped his hand to his lap. Kagome wanted to walk over there and ruffle his bangs, but restrained herself. "You'll have to be really, _really_ nice to Totosai-san if you want him to repair your blade. You can tell him who broke it…he'll be amused." His mouth dropped open when he looked at the severely truncated katana he was still tightly gripping. Then he raised his eyes to hers.

"_What are you_?"

She chuckled. "Someone you don't want to mess with…and I guarantee that Sesshomaru-sama will be impressed when you tell him that you actually drew blood on the Protector. Take the other half of your blade with you; Totosai might need both pieces to fix it."

Gitoumaru rose to his feet, and reached for the chunk of metal sticking out of the ground. He grunted a bit, and yanked it free, cleaning the grass and dirt off with his claws. He stuffed the broken bit into the scabbard first, and then shoved in the rest. The young demon slowly stood up to his full height and faced the amused grey-eyed woman. "I …wish to…thank you for sparing my life…" he said, somewhat stiffly.

Kagome smiled. "I enjoyed the sparring match, pup. Once you refine your stances, you'll be truly dangerous…and you don't need a Jewel shard to reach your potential. Here." Unbuckling the sheathed knife from her leg, she tossed it to him. At his surprised look, she elaborated. "Can't send you home without some protection. It's well balanced and very sharp…don't cut yourself playing with it."

Gitoumaru contemplated the weapon for a moment, and then he bowed to her. Kagome bowed back, and saluted him with her sword for good measure. "Oh, Gitoumaru-kun? Would you do a favour for me?"

He cocked his head on the side, looking for all the world like a quizzical puppy. "How may I be of service, Protector-sama?"

"Tell Sesshomaru-sama that Naraku has a new body and increased powers; he'll know what that means."

Gitoumaru inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement and began heading out of the meadow, in a vaguely westward direction; Kagome couldn't resist a parting shot. "Straight home to the fortress, Gitoumaru-kun…don't pick up any more stray Jewel shards, and no talking to strange humans!"

He turned around, his attitude distinctly superior…and then hesitantly gave a shy wave before disappearing into the trees. Kagome gravely regarded the small shard in her hand as she walked back to the cedar tree. Once up in a few higher branches, she unclipped her tunic and pulled back the neckline of the body armour, poking the shard into the small pocket.

Midoriko?

_Hello, dear._

Thank goodness…

_Wasn't Gitoumaru a nice young demon?_

Actually…he was.

_Lucky he found you, or you found him…the taint was gathering, ready to take him over the edge._

I'm _so_ glad you're back. No offence to those of a metallic persuasion, or anything.

_No offence taken, Nixie._

What is it with you and those nicknames?

_Just showing my affection for my two favourite ladies._

Lucky, lucky us.

_Haven't missed him at all_.

_C'mon, Riko…not even a little bit?_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Kaaagooomeee!"

"Where the _fuck_ have you been?"

"Kagome-sama! We were worried…"

Kagome swung down from Arashi and looked around the camp site. She caught Shippo on the fly, and gave him a quick hug before untying the bag of venison from the pommel and handing it to him. Staggering under its weight, the kit took it back to the fire and exclaimed over it. Kagome removed Arashi's tack, listening to Inuyasha and Shippo argue over the best way to cook it, and then Miroku murmuring that a piece of raw meat should be offered to Kirara.

Giving Arashi a rub on the nose, she staked the mare close to Juhi; the two horses bumped muzzles and turned to grazing. Someone had moved the packs and saddlebags over to the tents; she guessed Shippo. Sango was just visible inside the entry of one of the tents, still in her battle-dress, but with the armour plates removed. Kagome had an idea, and was about to put it into action, when her path was blocked by an irate hanyou.

"_Who the hell cut you?_" Inuyasha demanded, a growl distorting the words as he reached for her chin.

She biffed his hand away. "Accident. I took care of it." He persisted in trying to catch hold of her; knowing that he was aiming at licking the wound, and she really didn't think she could take that affectionate contact right now, since a small guilty conscience was snickering gleefully in a corner of her brain, she finally gave him a shove that was harder than she intended. "Leave it, dog-boy! Just let it be! I'll look after it myself." Stalking away from him, she didn't see his face go white, but she saw Miroku and Shippo exchange looks. She tossed her quiver into the tent and turned over her pack. Squatting on her heels, she dug through it until she located a small first aid kit, towels, shampoo, soap and her fleeces, then reached over to gently shake Sango's shoulder.

The slayer stirred and Kagome's breath hitched at the expression of ineffable sadness in Sango's eyes. She smiled bravely at the other girl. "Let's go to the hot spring and clean up. The boys are cooking dinner for us." Slowly Sango nodded, but it was without enthusiasm. Kagome stood up and held out her hand to the slayer, who took it to haul herself up. "Come on, Kirara…women's hour at the spring is now in effect."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Half an hour later, Kagome sat in the shallows of the hot spring and scrubbed the linings of her dragon-hide, plus the lining of her body armour, which she'd just discovered was also removable. The new shard was resting in the bottom of Fenikkusuken's sheath for safe-keeping. Her underthings were already rinsed and ready to go back to be dried over the fire; she'd also washed Sango's kimono and bodysuit. She'd cleaned her face and applied some antiseptic ointment to the cut on her cheek. _Maybe I should let dog-boy lick it…what if he doesn't want to? _That thought brought her up short_. If he doesn't, Higurashi, it's your own damn fault,_ she told herself sternly.

Now it was time to work on the slayer. Taking a bottle of shampoo, Kagome waded farther into the spring, where Sango sat listlessly staring into the steam swirling around the rocks. "Let me wash your hair, Sango…you look all in." The other girl silently shifted over so Kagome could sit behind her. As she worked the shampoo into Sango's scalp, Kagome could feel the slayer's sadness and fear emanating off her like a type of miasma, evidenced in the slump of her shoulders. "Sango…thanks for listening to me rant about Inuyasha on the way here…but I didn't ask you what sort of trap Naraku set for you this time."

There was a long silence. "My brother."

"Well, that's a given…wait, was Kohaku really there? I didn't sense any Jewel shards…"

"No, it was an illusion."

There was definitely more to this than having Kohaku just out of reach. "Sango? What did Naraku do to you? I haven't seen you this despondent…well, since…."

"He outdid himself this time. We were all trapped by our darkest fear; mine was…m-mine was…"

"Go on, Sango," Kagome said gently, continuing to massage the other girl's scalp.

She was startled when Sango suddenly buried her face in her hands and sobbed loudly. Not sure what else to do, she moved to the side and wrapped her arms around the other girl, holding her until the sobs quieted to sniffles. When Sango drew in some deep, shuddering breaths, she let her go, but kept a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I betrayed all of you…killed you…to protect Kohaku. Then he_ thanked_ me for allowing him the ability to continue to serve Naraku…and then he…he killed me, promising to follow me to hell. Kagome…" Sango raised anguished, tormented dark eyes. "What if I betray you again…so long as Naraku has Kohaku, I'm a risk…"

"Forget it, Sango. You are an integral part of this group, and that bastard knows it…that's why he tried to do this to you, to shake your confidence in yourself. Don't let him win, Sango. You are stronger than this. I _believe_ in you." Sango looked sharply at her, then abruptly ducked underwater, pulling away. She surfaced on the other side of the hot spring and sat there for a moment, rinsing her hair. Kagome started lathering her own hair, her thoughts straying to the apology she'd have to make to the hanyou and then wondering if she could stand his superior smirk for the rest of the night.

Sango rose out of the water and reached for a towel. "I think I'll go back, Kagome…thank you. For everything." Kagome knew she didn't mean just the shampoo.

"You're welcome. Take my fleeces; I'll wear my leathers back to camp. Could you take the wet stuff and start it drying?"

"Of course, Kagome. If you don't need the bathing supplies, I'll take them back, too. Kirara? Would you stay?"

"It's okay, Sango. I'll just throw a barrier over the spring, and I have my sword for the walk back. Hey, give Miroku a little pep talk…he must be fairly shaken if he didn't try once to peep at us!" The slayer finally smiled at that last comment, and she and the neko-youkai moved off into the bush.

Kagome concentrated her power, and a shimmering dome enclosed the spring. She rinsed her hair, then sank into the heated water, closing her eyes…and immediately thought about Inuyasha. _I really over-reacted_, she sighed…_but what was the meaning of that odd look he'd had on his face as he gazed after Kikyo? I interpreted it as longing, but_…

She nearly bolted out of the water when Inuyasha punched a hole in the barrier and it set off a mini-lightning show that had sparks flying everywhere. Wide eyed, she sat open-mouthed for a few seconds while her brain caught up to what he had just done, and then she dropped the barrier. "What the hell are you trying to do to yourself? You could have just…"

"What? Knocked? Keh! Didn't feel like having you ignore me." Inuyasha stepped over to where her leathers were piled and started tugging off his robes. Kagome caught herself thoroughly ogling his lean body as he stripped and forced herself to look away.

"Ten minutes more, and you and the houshi can have the whole thing to yourselves…"

"Don't wanna talk to the houshi. Wanna talk to you." The hanyou dropped his clothes in a pile next to hers, jammed Tetsusaiga between the rocks beside Fenikkusuken, and matter-of-factly waded into the spring, submerging himself completely. Kagome was still rather stunned at his sudden and spectacular appearance on the scene, when Inuyasha surfaced a little ways from her, flicking the water from his ears and slicking his hair back from his face before looking directly at her with dark golden eyes. She swallowed, hard, at the image of the handsome water sprite, glistening silver hair clinging to his lean muscled shoulders and chest.

While her brain was stalled in 'lust' mode, he wrapped his arms around her, and drew her against him, half-lying back against a rock so that his chest was out of the water. He tucked her head under his chin, and while keeping her snugly pressed against him, he hooked his legs over hers, caging her neatly. She tensed, as this manoeuvre opened up his pelvis, pressing his masculine appendage directly into her belly; he proceeded to stroke her back in long, lazy sweeps, all the while purring softly. Kagome stayed rigid, until the effects of his gentle touch, the warm water and the 'white noise' of his heartbeat and rumbling conspired to relax her into almost a stupor.

It was too good to last. "_Koishii_, what was that 'sit' for?"

"Well, that's a real mood-killer…" Kagome tried to squirm away; that only earned her a tighter grip. She sighed, but was glad that she didn't have to look him in the eye. "Y-you had this funny look when Kikyo left…like you were regretting something."

Underneath her, Inuyasha sighed himself, but didn't give up the firmness of his hold, nor stopped his soothing strokes. She tried not to think about how wonderful his body felt, or admire the silver patterns swirling in the water, but a large part of her brain was pointing out that this was far more pleasurable than fighting, and wasn't it time she _trusted_ him? Finally, she was distracted by his low voice. "Like I said the other day, don't doubt my heart when it comes to you, _aisai_." Since that was pretty much exactly what Yashita had said months previously, and Kagome had a feeling he meant a situation like this one, she tentatively reached up with a fingertip and began lightly tracing Inuyasha's jawline, feeling that she needed to make some kind of peaceful gesture. "I need to tell you what happened…"

"I'm listening, _koibito_…"

Inuyasha's tensed body relaxed marginally. "Naraku's illusion took me back to the day Kikyo pinned me to the Goshinboku." He shook his head a little. "I should have caught on the moment I saw the whole Shikon Jewel in my hand, but I was too overwhelmed to think it through. And then…I had an arrow in my chest and Kikyo was standing there, covered in blood…and I felt so damned _guilty_. Guilt paralysed me, Kagome… If I hadn't thought of you…" He pressed the girl in his arms closer to him, nuzzling her wet hair. "If I hadn't thought of you, I would have lost everything to that bastard…again. When I saw Kikyo at the end, with the same look as was on her illusion's face…all that guilt came pouring back in, and I couldn't move to stop her from leaving. I'm sorry, Kagome. Please…please don't be mad at me anymore. It's been a shitty day, and I don't want to fight with you."

The tension completely dissolved away between them as Kagome slid her arms around him and hugged tightly. They stayed that way for long moments, until Kagome pushed herself slightly away from his chest and regarded him intently. "I'm sorry too, _koibito_, for using the 's' word. You didn't deserve it _that time_." She paused, just so he knew that there were other times when he _did_ deserve it, and then dropped a light kiss on his chest. "What do you think she'll do with the Jewel? I mean, she _is_ demonic now..."

"We'll get it back, somehow. What else did she say to you that set your aura off like that?

"She called me your whore; she wasn't too happy at being a participant in our mating."

"Told you we ought to give her something to really complain about…did she actually call you a whore? Keh! I hope you told her off."

"I pointed out that I was actually your bitch. She didn't like that, either."

He took the opportunity of her relaxing body to catch her chin in his fingers and turn her face slightly, inspecting the cut running nearly the length of her cheek. Scooping a handful of water, he washed the ointment off, noting that she winced slightly. He waited a moment to see if what he was about to do was now welcome. Kagome caught his shoulders and pulled herself higher on his chest, then held still, waiting, her eyes demurely downcast.

Inuyasha smirked and whispered, "_My_ bitch", grinning at her muttered retort, then gently swiped his tongue over the cut. He made several long, slow strokes, and then lightly kissed her on the same cheek. Kagome nestled closer until she could tenderly kiss him on the lips, and snuggled against the crook of his neck. He swept her hair off her shoulders and into the water, lightly running his claws over her bared skin. "Now, you gonna tell me who cut you so I can kill the bastard? I doubt the local deer are carrying swords."

"I used the deer's carcass as bait, hoping to attract an oni carrying a shard…instead of something low-level and easily purified, I caught a young male inu-youkai from your family's fortress."

"Keh! No shit? How'd he score a hit on you?"

"It was an accident. I hit his blade the right way, and the thing snapped in two…the broken-off tip hit me."

"Is he dead?"

Indignant, she tried to sit up. "I wouldn't kill a pup!"

He tugged her back against him. "If he was just a pup, that's probably why you're still alive, Kagome."

"Listen, dog-boy…a pup so green he doesn't know how to hold his sword properly didn't exactly have me trembling in my boots."

Inuyasha smiled softly at her sparking eyes, then pulled her as close as he could, pressing his cheek against hers. Kagome could feel his eyelashes fluttering lightly over her skin; his voice was low and intimate. "I love you _so much, _wench…only you."

Kagome melted willingly, but found a bit of intact backbone to tell him what was on her mind. "I love you, too…but…I have to warn you that if Kikyo tries any more shit like this, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

He paused, considering a moment, and was startled by the slightest crackle of her aura pinging off his wet skin. She noticed, but waited for his response to her declaration.

"Okay, wench. Fair is fair, I guess…so long as you don't attack her unprovoked…" He placed a claw on the tip of her nose until she nearly went cross-eyed, forestalling her retort but not sparing himself another light zap by her power. The sensation went straight to his groin, which scrambled his thoughts a little. "Just like you didn't want to watch me kill Koga, I don't want to see you kill Kikyo."

"I'll tell you when to close your eyes then," she muttered rebelliously, pouting at him…and wasn't very surprised when he darted in and sucked her lower lip between his teeth, biting down very gently with his fang. She opened up to him, and it was a long, deep kiss, their tongues languorously duelling, stroking, tasting, until both of them were panting. With a breathy moan, Kagome pressed herself against his body; he gently thrust his hips up against her, just in case she'd somehow missed the presence of his erection…which brought her back to wondering about his body's apparent response to her power. She poked him in the chest. "Does the thought of being purified do something for you?"

"No…but whatever it was that your power did when you were pissed off sure felt interesting."

"Interesting good, or interesting bad?"

He rubbed his hard length against her inner thigh, leering suggestively. "Does that tell you?"

"And you say I have weird tastes… you have to be the only demon turned on by the thought of finding out what it feels like to turn to ash." His only response was to chuckle and step up his attentions to her body, and he soon had her moaning into his mouth.

Kagome was beginning to shift into position for more intimate contact when clawed hands gripped her ribcage and lifted her slightly away. Kagome wondered what he was doing…and then gasped when he pressed an open-mouthed kiss right between her breasts, licking upwards to her collarbone once, twice, three times before pulling her close again and burying his face in her shoulder. She watched his ear twitch a few times before realizing he wasn't moving, but that he was growling.

"Umm…Inuyasha? What…?"

"The bitch touched you…or her soul collectors did."

"Well, how do you think she got her hands on the Jewel shards? Did you think I _gave _them to her?" Kagome felt mildly annoyed again, and tried to squirm away, but stilled when his hands began to caress her, running up to her shoulders and down over her back to the tops of her thighs, and his lips started nibbling their way up her throat to the sensitive skin behind her ear. She mewled softly when his claws slipped down to lightly touch the soft, sensitive skin at the apex of her thighs. His lips and tongue were busy on her throat, when he went very still.

"Goddamnfuckinginterruptions…" He eased both of them lower into the water; Kagome kept her face hidden in his neck, sure that her cheeks could ignite some kindling. Inuyasha hooked a handful of his hair over his shoulder and spread it over her back, shrouding her in a silvery blanket.

"Who is it?" She whispered, hoping that it wasn't Shippo who would be getting an eyeful.

"The slayer." He grumbled back; she relaxed slightly. A moment later, she could hear Sango's sharp intake of breath, and knew that it probably was the result of Inuyasha's death-glare, rather than the close proximity she found them in.

"Um…sorry. Dinner's ready, and Shippo is insisting that nobody starts until you two join us."

"We'll be right there…" Kagome patted Inuyasha's chest at his disappointed growl; she waited until Sango had noisily trampled the undergrowth on her way back before reaching up to kiss her hanyou softly and tenderly. When she broke away, he held her against him long enough to let her know that he really, really didn't want to be interrupted, and then let her go.

She felt oddly shy about towelling off in front of him, but he wordlessly handed her his haori and pulled on his hakama. When she protested, he fixed her with a beady golden eye. "Keh! You'd rather wear cold leather than warm fire-rat? Seriously?" and she had to admit she wouldn't, so just tied her obi, pulled on her boots, and collected the swords while he tied his juban closed and picked up her gear. He slung his arm around her shoulders and they walked back together with her head leaning against his shoulder.

"Hurry up! The venison is done to a turn, and I'm _drooling_ I'm so hungry!" Shippo was too busy remonstrating to comment that Kagome was wearing half of Inuyasha's clothes, and that the hanyou looked a bit grouchy as opposed to relaxed as he threw Kagome's leathers into the girls' tent. The kitsune dished up the meal; Inuyasha sat with his back against a handy tree, Kagome curled against his side. He looked down at her in surprise when she nearly jarred his mess tin out of his hands by abruptly jamming her elbow into his ribs and then followed the line of her pointing chopsticks.

Sango was sitting beside Miroku…willingly. The monk was smiling slightly as he bent his head to better hear the slayer's soft words, his hands clasped in his lap. Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other, then looked back across the fire. They both noted that while Miroku still looked very, very tired and his gaze dark, he appeared extremely content at that moment to have Sango by his side. The slayer, for her part, seemed to have decided that being well within groping range was something she could deal with…for now.

Shippo handed Miroku and Sango their portions, came back around the fire, grabbed his own and plopped down on Inuyasha's other side, leaning back against the hanyou's leg. "Told ya that the houshi liked Sango," he chuckled quietly around his chopsticks as he shovelled in the food at an alarming rate. They all stilled as Kirara, in her kitten form, appeared out of the bushes… and stopped dead when she saw her mistress and the houshi practically snuggled up together. Narrowing her red eyes, the neko-youkai stalked forward until she was right in front of the couple, her twin tails rigidly vertical.

Sango smiled quietly at the fire-cat, who seemed to think things over for a moment and then shrug slightly. She jumped onto the log the couple were sitting on, stepped daintily onto Miroku's lap, then draped herself in such a way that her front paws and head were resting on Sango's leg as well, purring mightily the whole time. The three watching from the other side of the fire blinked, glanced at each other, and decided to withhold comment for another time.

"Inuyasha? What is our next course of action?" Miroku's voice was quiet.

Kagome looked up at the hanyou as he paused to think a bit; then he smiled at her. "If everyone is feeling up to it, I'd like to continue going north-west. I know that's not exactly the direct path to Kaede's, but I just have this feeling that Naraku isn't too far off and I want to check it out."

"That is reasonable, Inuyasha. Shippo, thank you for the meal. If no one has any other comments, I believe that I would like to withdraw to meditate for a while, and take advantage of the hot spring."

Miroku smiled at Sango before shifting Kirara entirely onto her lap, picking up his staff and heading off in the direction of the hot spring. Shippo collected all the empty mess tins and made tea, then occupied himself by washing the dishes and packing them away. Inuyasha lifted Kagome, who was still wearing only his haori and her combat boots, into his lap and wrapped his arms snugly around her. He only let go slightly when the kitsune served them mugs of tea. Shippo poured two more mugs and took them over to Sango, giving her one and sitting at her feet, sipping his own. Peace reigned in the clearing until Sango shook herself slightly, put down her half-empty mug, and stood up with Kirara in her arms. "I think I'm going to turn in…I expect we'll have a long day of travel tomorrow. Thanks for looking after all of us so well, Shippo. Good night, everyone."

The rest chorused their 'good nights' and Sango smiled a little before disappearing into the tent. Kagome yawned and rubbed her cheek against Inuyasha's chest. He started purring softly and stroking her hair, running his claws through it. She toyed with a few strands of silver that fell into her lap, watching the firelight turn it golden. The hanyou caught her wrist and let the sleeve fall back, exposing the two braided bracelets. He rubbed his thumb over them. "Y'know, wench…don't ever doubt me, or how I feel about you. You are mine and I am yours…that's all there is to it. Got it?"

Kagome chuckled softly. "As romantic as ever, eh, Inu-chan?" He stiffened; she quickly reached up to catch a sidelock and tilt his face down to hers. "And I wouldn't have you any other way…_my_ hanyou."

He smirked. "Is that right…_my_ bitch?" He caught her balled fist easily before she made contact with his chin, and then moved in to kiss her thoroughly. They were well and truly involved when they heard Shippo snort.

"You two are just too damn mushy for me…I'm gonna check on the houshi."

Inuyasha watched the kit leave, since Kagome had hidden her face in his shirt, embarrassed that she'd forgotten about Shippo's presence. She felt his breath ruffle her bangs. "What say we take over the other tent tonight, _koishii_? Sango might not mind the houshi for a roommate…" He trailed off suggestively.

"You _want_ Shippo to come flying in and land on your naked hanyou butt? I'm not interested in mixed-species threesomes…"

"The runt can _bite_ my naked butt…but I'd rather _you_ did…" His voice had dropped into that lower register that made parts of her go instantly hot and bothered, and his smirk was very wide as her arousal hit his nose. He tilted her over backward and began kissing her throat while his hand crept under the haori and up her thigh. While enjoying herself immensely, Kagome didn't really want to be caught by the monk, which would make everyone except the horses having a free show in the last couple of hours. Reluctantly, she squirmed out of his lap, even as he groaned and yanked her back.

"Not a good idea, Inuyasha…"

"I'm _dying_ here, wench!"

Kagome couldn't miss the impressive tenting going on in his hakama, and was tempted, but risking another al fresco romp probably wasn't a good idea…even if pissing Kikyo off was a rather attractive motivation. "C'mere, dog-boy…let me do something for you…" The glint in his eye turned to puzzlement when she escaped his embrace, but then pulled his head down into her lap. Smirking, he turned and quickly buried his face against her sex, and worked on parting the fire-rat below where it was secured with her obi. He had almost reached his goal when Kagome went at it with a will on his ears, completely distracting him until he couldn't think straight anymore. That, coupled with her scent, took him over the edge very quickly.

She'd rather suspected that something like this could be possible from just ear-manipulation, since he was so responsive when she touched them, and nearly giggled when he gasped and then shuddered violently, hissing between clenched fangs, gripping her a bit uncomfortably with his claws while his hips bucked. He relaxed completely for a few moments, then cracked an eye to peer up at her, a crooked grin on his lips. "Guess I have to go back to the hot spring…after I take care of something."

"Uh-uh…that's pushing our luck. You wouldn't be able to hear or smell anything else until the houshi was selling popcorn. You can owe me one, and I aim to collect. Shoo…off you go..."

"_Koishii_…" His eye had that glint in it again, that said very clearly she had better put significant distance between them, and quickly, so she pushed him off her lap and scampered towards the tent. Inuyasha watched her for a moment, then grinned evilly. After carefully ascertaining that the houshi and the kitsune were absolutely nowhere in the vicinity, he pounced.

Kagome was within arm's reach of the tent flap when she was trapped in his arms. Within a couple of seconds, he had her obi untied and the haori stripped off, leaving her stark naked except for her combat boots. She was open-mouthed, and then the cold air hit her, making her skin instantly react. "Inuyasha…!"

He was already out of range on the edge of the clearing, appraising her figure with an appreciative leer before turning on his heel to head for the spring. "Needed something dry to put on…night, wench!" Her spluttered profanity was worth the risk of a 'sit', even if the sight of his naked mate was going to mean he should probably try to find some cold water…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Koga leaned back against the wall of his den, propped up by two furry companions who whined softly as they snuggled against him. He absently scratched the one's ears while carefully resting his still-injured arm on his bent knee. Ginta appeared before him, looking a little nervous. "The leaders of the northern wolf demon tribe have arrived to parley."

He tried not to flinch as he moved into a more comfortable position. "Send 'em in…might as well be entertained…"

As the other demons made their way across the cave towards them, he observed that many of them were recovering from what looked like fairly serious wounds. When the two leaders dropped to their haunches in front of him, he made sure they saw him giving them a thorough once-over. "What the hell happened to you? Looks like some bad-ass demon gave _you_ a thorough kicking."

The alpha looked instantly shifty. "We, ah, ran into some trouble during our recent territorial expansion efforts."

"Fancy words that mean you got your asses handed to you by the demon that claims the land." The alpha didn't answer, and Koga was suddenly impatient to go back to brooding. "What do you want?"

Back on a safe topic, the alpha's eyes glowed faintly red with excitement. "We've heard that there's a big load of Shikon shards just waiting to be claimed, at a castle two day's journey from here. Seems a human lord has been amassing them…thought we'd ask if you wanted in."

"So, you need some more demons to storm the castle of a puny human?"

The alpha scratched a pattern in the dust with his claw. "If he has as many shards as they claim, he's no regular puny human. It's up to you though…we didn't realize that you were still wounded from that fight with the harpy tribe."

Koga fell silent. It was true that his arm wasn't healing as fast as it should…it had been over three months and his flesh still wasn't completely whole from the shredding the harpies had inflicted on it (he didn't like to admit that he'd nearly had to regenerate the whole forearm), but it was really his anger at the hanyou that held him back. He didn't want to risk any more injuries until he could face him in battle and claim Kagome for keeps. '_Death match',_ he snorted silently. _Arrogant piece of dog-shit_… "I'm not interested, but I won't stop any of my tribe from joining you if they want. Just don't try to screw them out of their fair share of the shards, or you'll regret it."

The alpha and his beta nodded eagerly, and stood up. At a nod from Koga, Ginta howled the offer to the rest of the tribe, and Koga wasn't surprised to see the cave empty in a matter of minutes, save for Ginta and Hakkaku. "Why aren't you two running off like you're chasing a bitch in heat?"

The two exchanged looks. Hakkaku started sharpening his claws. "Somebody has to stay with the chief…might as well be us. There's always more shards, right, Koga?"

"Feh. Do what you want." Koga leaned back against his furs, which his nose told him still smelled very, very faintly of Kagome, and closed his eyes. _You'll be mine soon_…and _Inuyasha will be dead_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The hunters moved steadily north-west for the next couple of days, until they stopped in a village to ask their usual questions of demonic activity in the area, and the villagers were only too happy to regale them with tales of a monstrous bear that had begun attacking them, picking them off one by one on the paths and fields. Inuyasha wasn't interested, as usual, in anything that didn't promise a Jewel shard, until Sango pointed out that this didn't seem like normal bear behaviour. Kagome said nothing, and wondered if her anger at bears in general was warranted by the carnivorous activity of one.

The result was, on this drizzly morning, it was a grumpy hanyou leading the group through a heavily forested section of territory, chasing the elusive sensation of a Jewel shard that was tickling the edges of Kagome's consciousness, when they were confronted by a couple of extremely scruffy-looking bandits. Kagome and Sango eyed them from the relative safety of the horses; Miroku had elected to walk. The bandits leered; Inuyasha bared his fangs and started growling.

"Well, well…what a couple of pretties…we could get a good price for them. Leave us the women, and you two can pass."

Miroku sighed and lightly tapped the hanyou with his staff, as the growls were increasing in volume. "If you do not wish to feel the wrath of this very protective, easily angered inu-youkai for your affront to his wife, I suggest that you leave the area immediately."

"Leave? Not until we've taken what we want…" Laughing darkly, the two, whom Kagome surmised must be drunk to be this stupid, drew their weapons and charged at them. They were all stunned when the vegetation behind the attackers was suddenly torn open by massive claws, and a monstrous sight hove into view. The bandits shrieked and ran, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku directly in the path of a creature that may have been a bear at some point, but was now nothing short of revolting.

Its rib cage was exposed, the skin and muscles that once covered it torn away…but it was the creature's head that horrified the girls the most. All the skin and part of the skull had been stripped away, exposing the coiled grey matter of its brain and the entirety of its eyeballs. No lips shielded its teeth, but there was a tongue visible as it opened its mouth and roared. Arashi and Juhi twitched, but did not shy away; Kagome was more grateful than ever before for the hanyou's suggestion to acclimatize them to her power.

Inuyasha covered his nose with his sleeve at the stench of death surrounding the creature, and released Tetsusaiga from its sheath. Behind him, Kagome suddenly collected herself and yelled. "The shard…it's in its forehead!"

"Hold still like a dead bear…_Tetsusaiga_!" Inuyasha leapt and swiped a powerful blow, but while the bear fell, it didn't appear to be injured too severely, regained its feet and began running away. "Damn! After it!" Kirara transformed and swooped down to grab Miroku while the girls put their heels to their mounts and charged after the rapidly moving red and silver blur up ahead. In their headlong rush, Sango thought to note the direction the bear was heading. Suspicions instantly aroused, she urged Juhi to an even faster pace.

They caught up just as the hell wasps took down the bear and swarmed it, hundreds of them crawling over the carcass until one of them, the largest, plucked the shard out of the creature's forehead and put it out of its misery. The carcass fizzled away into ashes and bone as the cloud of insects spiralled up into the sky after the one carrying the shard. Kagome fired an arrow, but the range was too great, and increasing rapidly. Sango sent the Hiraikotsu whirling, but with much the same result of taking out only a few of the stragglers.

"They should lead us right to Naraku's castle! After them!" Inuyasha froze in mid-stride when he heard Sango's quiet voice.

"They are probably leading us into another trap…we would be very wise to watch ourselves carefully."

Miroku, still astride Kirara, nodded thoughtfully. "You are very likely correct, Sango-sama. After our most recent meeting with Naraku, I have no desire to see what other torments he has devised for us. Let us exercise due caution in our pursuit."

"The hell wasps disappeared in a north-westerly direction; Kagome, can you still pick up the shard they took from the bear?" Sango turned in her saddle to look at the other girl, who was very grim-faced.

After a moment, Kagome shook her head. "It's gone… "

"Same direction…north-west. Let's go. Keep your eyes and ears open…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The massed wolf demons waited until dusk fell before stealthily approaching the battlements of the darkened castle. "Easy now," cautioned the beta, restraining his eager horde, some of whom were gnashing their fangs and emitting small yips of excitement.

The alpha looked up at the walls speculatively. For a large castle, it was rather quiet. Usually humans were noisy in everything they did, and he couldn't even hear the movements of the guards in the watchtowers, no matter how hard he strained his ears. He shrugged; their lack of attentiveness would just make it that much easier… "Go over the top in a rush, take out anything that opposes you and when the shards are found, I expect the finder to howl. Anyone who tries grabbing the shards for themselves and lighting out of here will be hunted down and gutted…do I make myself clear?"

A low chorus of growls was his answer, and the wolves silently moved into position at the base of the walls, keeping their feral eyes locked on the beta. At a nod from the alpha, he let out a single, short, piercing howl and the wolf demons leapt over the walls, claws extended, fangs gleaming in the twilight. They were halfway across the hard-packed yard when the absolute, utter silence caught their attention. Not a breath of wind stirred, not a sound or scent of anything alive struck their senses. Their skin suddenly crawling, their fur slowly rising, the wolf pack halted as one and looked around.

"What a miserable rabble…I was hoping for more challenging opponents…"

The woman who spoke so icily from the verandah of the central pavilion was exquisitely beautiful. Garbed in three layers of silk kimonos, her glossy black hair upswept into an elegant knot, her skin as white as the finest porcelain, she had the appearance of a noblewoman. It was the malicious glint in her ruby eyes, and the mocking curl to her dainty lips that gave the game away as to her true nature.

"Such a waste of my powers, to merely take out the garbage…" She snapped open a very large fan, striking a pose and allowing a cruel smile to curve her lips before she swept down her arm in a cutting motion…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	37. HellSpawn I An Ill Wind

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue

**A/N: **Coarse language alert! Koga and Inuyasha really bring out the best in each other's vocabulary.

While poking around in the Japanese/English dictionary I use, I discovered that 'naraku' is another archaic word for 'hell'. Not sure why it never occurred to me to look it up before…hence, the chapter title.

And before anybody chews me out for the way I've spelled Inuyasha's 'claw attack', if you look 'reaver' up in the dictionary, it means 'to plunder, rob, despoil or seize', which is what I s'pose a 'soul stealer' does. Was tempted to use the manga's 'claws of steel' phrase instead, but then was reduced to snickers by an image of 'Super Hanyou' in red tights…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 37: Hell Spawn I - An Ill Wind Blows**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Koga! Word has arrived from our brothers who went to the castle!" The wolf prince roused himself from yet another contemplation of exactly how he was going to dismember Inuyasha to see a horribly injured pack member staggering towards him. The messenger barely kept his feet to totter up to the astonished wolf prince before dropping to his knees, fumbling inside his armour for something.

"Trap…Shikon shards…hurry…before too late…use it…" He pressed a long, thin shard into Koga's hand, beseeching him with eyes that were rapidly filming over. "Don't let them die…"

Koga bared his teeth in a snarl, fisting his hand around the shard. He could almost feel the dark power pulsing, urging him to race to his pack's defence. "See to his wounds, you two. Sit tight until I bring our brothers home." Gritting his teeth, he shoved the shard into the damaged flesh of his forearm and then he was gone in a whirl of dust.

Ginta and Hakkaku went to grasp their comrade's arms, to lower him gently to the cave floor, when the wolf's body emitted a strange, repulsive squelching sound. As the two jumped back in surprise, they were horrified to watch the demon's body dissolve into a bubbling puddle of dark ooze. They looked at each other for only a moment before they bolted out of the cave entrance in pursuit of their chief.

Unlike their shard-powered leader, they were more than a little dampened by their passage under the waterfall; they sniffed after Koga's spoor and set off in his tracks.

Like Koga, they failed to notice the white fur-draped figure illuminated by moonlight on a nearby ridge.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Sango hefted the Hiraikotsu, her back very straight, her jaw set as she scanned the castle ramparts towering above her head. Kagome lightly squeezed her shoulder, then glanced over at Inuyasha, who was sniffing deeply, a ferocious scowl on his face. "What is it, dog-boy?"

"Place stinks like damned wolves…" the scowl deepened; Miroku was also frowning.

"Do you detect anything odd about this castle, Kagome-sama?"

"Aside from the fact that the Jewel shard seems to have vanished, or that there are no obvious demonic barriers protecting these walls? If Naraku is here, I should be sensing quite a few shards and a barrier, but there's just…nothing."

"That is exactly what I am referring to. It all seems a little too…"

"Much like another fucking trap? Kagome, you're with me; have your arrows handy. Sango, cover Miroku…" The hanyou paused and gave the monk a concerned look. "Keh! Houshi, you _must_ be feeling off if you didn't jump all over that comment." Miroku smiled and shook his head. Inuyasha peered closely at him. "You're really starting to worry me…"

Miroku sighed dramatically and pressed his hand to his chest. "It is heartwarming to know that you care for me as much as I for you, Inuyasha."

Kagome snickered at the narrow look the hanyou shot towards Miroku, then walked back to the horses to give Shippo a hug. "You seem to get stuck holding the reins quite a bit, Ship-dip…"

The kit stood tall. "It's okay, Kagome…you guys take care of the killing-Naraku thing, and I'll do the looking-after-the-horses thing. Somebody has to, and I'm not strong enough to fight by your side…yet."

"You're a valuable member of the team, Shippo. Don't forget that."

Shippo grinned bravely. "Between Kirara's teeth and my foxfire, we're set. Hey, Kagome…be careful…okay?" He couldn't keep the quaver out of his voice on that last word, and Kagome gave him another hug.

"Let's go, wench. See ya, runt!"

"Just take care of Kagome, dog-breath." The hanyou raised his hand in a careless salute, then dropped it onto Kagome's shoulder for a quick squeeze. The four walked up to the main gate and looked at each other for reassurance.

"Let's see what the fucker has in store for us…" Inuyasha kicked in the gate.

As soon as they passed through the gates, Kagome felt that light prickle of a faint barrier slide over her skin, and then the stink of violent, messy death hit her like a sledgehammer. She staggered a bit, the bile rising in the back of her throat, but she didn't lose it completely.

Inuyasha, his nose twitching, the smell of blood masking everything else, walked forward into the mass of bodies and examined one closely. "They were slashed to death…multiple wounds…Miroku? Sango? Any ideas?"

"Something of great destructive power…what sort of demons are they?" Miroku tried not to be obvious about how he was covering his nose.

Sango nudged a fur-pelt clad body with her toe. "Inuyasha did say he smelt wolves...I think that these are members of one of the wolf demon tribes."

"Keh! Don't smell Koga anywhere, unfortunately…"

"This might not be his clan; there are a few others. I wonder what they were doing here?"

Inuyasha grunted and noticed Kagome's stricken face. He bounded back to her side and slid an arm around her, steadying her until she lost that green look. "Do you sense anything, Kagome? Any shards at all?"

"Nothing…did you feel that barrier when we entered this place?"

"A barrier? You're sure?"

"It was faint, but it was definitely there."

"_Shit_. Let's get the hell out of here."

Miroku was intoning a few quiet prayers for the wolf demons' souls; he nodded absently while he finished his duty. His eye was caught by a corpse. Frowning, he looked at it more closely. _Did that move?_ He watched carefully, but didn't see anything else suspicious. Turning away, he spun back, his mouth dropping open, when the body of the dead wolf demon not only twitched, but along with its fellows, rose gracefully into the air. Headless, armless, legless, they bobbled slightly, as if shifting in an unfelt wind current…and he let out a yell as they dove towards him.

Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha, who were on their way out the gate, wheeled around as one and stared for a split second before springing into action. While Miroku struck out with his staff in all directions, the Tetsusaiga flashed as Inuyasha carved a path through the animated corpses to extricate the monk. Kagome and Sango protected each other's backs with Hiraikotsu and sword. The attacks were relentless; in very short order, all four were spattered and smeared with blood. As soon as they knocked down or dismembered a corpse, the body, or parts of it, arose anew to continue the assault.

Miroku fought his way to Sango and Kagome's side. "They are a type of puppet…someone is manipulating them!"

Sango sent Hiraikotsu whirling, after shouting a warning to Inuyasha. "Ugh, demon guts…where could the puppeteer be hiding? Houshi, if we can get Inuyasha to move out of the way, this would be a good time to use the Vortex."

"Agreed, Sango-sama. Inuyasha! Withdraw, and I will conclude this game!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Kagura…enough."

The demoness shut her blood-red eyes, sighed theatrically, and snapped her fan closed. "How boring…I was hoping you would let me enjoy playing with them a little longer."

"The final player is about to take the stage…prepare, Kagura, for your role in this little drama...repeat to me your duties."

"Let one kill the other, then remove the head of the winner as well as the shards from his legs."

"Very good…the special shard the wolf prince bears in his arm should make this _quite_ amusing."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha stared as the corpses, some of them no more than individual limbs, dropped to the ground and lay still. Miroku, caught in the act of unwinding his prayer beads, muttered an oath and quickly replaced them. Sango reached over and squeezed his arm, giving the startled monk a gentle smile. Miroku kept his eyes on hers and smiled briefly in return, before considering the puzzle of the corpses lying about the courtyard of a castle which was either unoccupied or inhabited by very deep sleepers.

Kagome glanced around before carefully picking her way over to Inuyasha, trying not to step on any large chunks of flesh. Reaching his side, she wiped a smear of blood off his cheek. "I really don't like the looks of this…I have a bad feeling…"

Miroku reached his own conclusions at nearly the same moment and gave a desperate shout. "Inuyasha! I believe that this is just like Sango-sama's village…we will be blamed for something that we did not do!" Any further discussion of the situation was cut off by a low, growling, and feral voice from the top of a watchtower.

"You fucking piece of dog-shit…what the _hell_ have you done?"

Kagome cringed inwardly. _Lovely, just lovely…gotta hand it to Naraku; he knows how to do it up right_…

Inuyasha swept Kagome behind him and shifted the Tetsusaiga in his hand to point at the wolf demon. "Don't be a sucker, Koga. Your packmates were dead by the time we arrived. We were too late to help them."

The wolf prince's face contorted into a horrible grimace. Kagome was sure that his fangs grew longer, and was that a tinge of red in his blue eyes? "If you're an innocent bystander, dog, why are you and your damn sword covered in their blood?"

"Koga! Listen to me! They were already dead…" Kagome nearly took as step back when Koga turned his fiery glance onto her. He held her eye, then noticed her bloodied katana.

"You, too, Kagome? You'll do your part to rebuild my tribe after I've killed this arrogant fucker. It'll be your punishment..."

"But…"

"Forget it, Kagome. The stupid wolf doesn't give a fuck he's been tricked. Hey, Koga…why weren't you here fighting alongside your pack, anyways?"

"Shut your fucking mouth, dog…I'm gonna rip out your lying tongue and shove it up your ass… Kagome, step aside. I'll deal with _you_ later." Kagome, instead of obeying promptly, stood on tiptoe to press a lingering kiss onto Inuyasha's cheek, then backed away carefully.

The wolf prince spat on the ground, then charged at the hanyou and swung a mighty blow that Inuyasha barely dodged. Koga's fist slammed into the ground instead of his intended target, and the earth split open in an impressive rift that extended for a few dozen feet across the courtyard.

Sango shook herself. "How is it possible that he's become more powerful? Does he have another shard?"

Kagome's eyes were riveted on Koga's right hand. Something didn't look quite right…she realized that there was indeed a shard in Koga's flesh, but the glow wasn't its usual tainted-purple. Instead, it was almost _black_ with a creepy magenta hue. "He has a shard all right, but there's something wrong with it…"

Inuyasha smirked darkly at the wolf. "Keh! Found another shard to give yourself the courage to fight me? Told ya it would be a death match…"

"You're nothing without that overgrown skewer, puppy. Let's see how you fight without it…" Koga dove and threw a punch right into the Tetsusaiga's blade, striking it with enough force to knock it from Inuyasha's hand and send it flying. "Now that's more like it…claw against claw…"

"Ya gonna toss your blade, too?"

Koga grinned evilly, pulled the sheathed katana out of his obi and flung it across the courtyard. It thwacked against the gatepost and clattered to the ground. The makeshift arena seemed very quiet after that, but not for long. The wolf prince blurred, and then his fist connected to Inuyasha's jaw, and the hanyou's body gouged out a significant trench as he slid to a stop some feet away.

"Koga! Stop this! Listen to me, _please_!"

The wolf prince straightened up and levelled a burning glare at the young woman. She swallowed, but took a deep breath. "This is a trap, Koga…you're being manipulated, probably by a demon named Naraku! The wolves were already dead when we arrived…"

"Don't lie, bitch." His voice was flat and menacing.

She blinked, then flared. "Do you honestly think I'd attack my _brothers_? You _are_ an idiot!"

Koga hesitated, but then Inuyasha's mouth stepped in and the moment was lost. "Give it up, Kagome. The only way for the truth to penetrate the fucker's thick skull is to _beat_ it into him."

The two demons blurred into a cursing, snarling tangle of red and silver, brown and black. Seeing that there was no immediate role for them in the battle, Miroku grasped Sango's arm. "Come, Sango-sama. I believe that the creature that was manipulating the unfortunate wolves must be nearby, due to the faint demonic aura hanging in the air. Will you accompany me on a search of the castle?"

Sango could barely tear her eyes away from the battle. "Is it wise to leave Kagome and Inuyasha on their own? Koga is a formidable foe."

"Kagome-sama will prevent serious injury to our hanyou; I would not like to be Koga if he harms Inuyasha."

"True…after you, houshi-doushi."

"Why, thank you sama." Skirting the battle zone, Sango caught Kagome's eye and signalled their intention to enter the building; the girl nodded tightly, tensed to spring into action between the two demons as soon as an opening presented itself.

Koga kept Inuyasha away from the Tetsusaiga, sending the hanyou tumbling with strike after strike from his shard-enhanced fist. Inuyasha was starting to get frustrated in his inability to land a single blow on the wolf prince. There was a pause, and he panted heavily, eyes focussed on Koga, who stood just out of reach.

"What's the problem, dog-shit? Too much for ya?" The tone was dark and mocking, and Koga cracked his knuckles menacingly. He dropped his voice so that only the hanyou could hear him. "I should keep you alive long enough to hear Kagome's screams of pleasure as I make her mine; but, as attractive as that is, my desire to kill you is even stronger. Time to die…" He sprang at Inuyasha, but the hanyou had used the respite to recover slightly. Baring his fangs, he met the wolf prince halfway.

" 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer'!" They swung at each other, and Inuyasha managed to block Koga's fist…but he knew instantly that the bones of his sword hand were shattered.

"The fleas are biting again…oh, was that _you_, dog-shit? What a sissy punch…

Kagome had enough. She sheathed her sword and yanked out her bow, notching an arrow in preparation for a shot, when Koga roared and flew at Inuyasha. The demon became a kicking, punching whirlwind, and she couldn't take the chance of hitting Inuyasha in the melee. A moment later, Koga sprang high into the air, screamed a hoarse battle-cry, and came down fist-first into Inuyasha's gut. Kagome staggered momentarily as Inuyasha's heart faltered, and then she bolted across the battlefield, past Koga, into the smoking pit and threw her arms around her hanyou, a barrier blossoming over them.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Miroku and Sango edged cautiously through another expansive chamber, on alert of any movement in the eerily empty space. They ducked through another set of floor to ceiling hanging mats, trimmed in expensive silk bindings. Sango caught Miroku's sleeve and pointed. Through at least one more set of hangings, a bulky outline was dimly visible in the light of a shielded lamp. The slayer hefted the Hiraikotsu and hurled it on a flat trajectory. Hangings flew as the weapon tore through the flimsy draperies, revealing a baboon-pelted figure.

"_Naraku!_" shouted Miroku; Sango caught the Hiraikotsu and prepared to launch it again.

The hated creature chuckled evilly. "How lovely of you to come seeking me out. Unfortunately, the creature that killed the wolves is not here."

"The wolves died under your orders anyways, so who actually killed them is immaterial. Why the elaborate ruse to frame us again, Naraku? You _do_ have a love for intricate schemes, but you've outdone yourself."

"I actually set my bait for the young prince of the wolf demon clan; his packmates provided entertainment and were more effective in drawing him out of his lair than just the prospect of duelling with Inuyasha. He will settle the problem of that irritating hanyou for me, and I may allow him to enjoy the miko's favours before I relieve him of his shards."

"You disgust me, you inhuman, blood-sucking…"

"Now, now, slayer…speak softly to he who holds your brother's life in his hands…wouldn't you like to see your dear Kohaku again?"

"You bastard!" Sango seethed, teeth bared, dark eyes glittering. Miroku began to fumble with the prayer beads; Naraku laughed again.

"Ah, monk…do you think I'd make it that easy?" A buzzing sound, that Miroku was sure had not been there a moment before, resolved itself into a cloud of hell wasps, accompanied by the eruption of dark flesh writhing out from under the white cloak.

"_Dammit_, a golem…Sango-sama! Aim for the chest!" The Hiraikotsu whirled, was knocked down mid-flight…and the battle was joined with staff, sword and tentacles.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome cradled Inuyasha in her arms, kissing his forehead and whispering soft words of encouragement. She kept track of Koga on her periphery, ready to increase the barrier's power if he should try to make good on his threat to 'punish' her.

Koga stared at the body of his enemy, with the figure of the woman he desired curled around it. He expected to feel triumph, satisfaction, maybe even euphoria at his win; instead, he felt empty. Lifting his head, he scanned the corpses littering the ground, his eyes pausing now and again as he recognized an empty-eyed face. He was so absorbed in this, that he was startled by the soft, mocking voice that caused him to whirl around on pure reflex.

"Excellent work, wolf. You have removed this irritating thorn from Naraku's flesh, and for that you will be rewarded. Before I dispatch you to whichever hell they keep open for wolf demons, however, I am looking forward to your dance."

Koga assessed the demoness before him as she flirted her overly-large fan, her red eyes glinting with malicious amusement. "I demand your name, bitch."

She smiled, showing dainty white fangs between parted ruby red lips. "I am Kagura. I _do_ hope that you will be a more amusing dancer than your fellows." The fan flicked gracefully, and the bits and pieces of bodies rose into the air. The fan twitched; the least useful body parts dropped back to the ground. Koga was frozen in horror, and then realization exploded in his brain. He began growling, and then the growling became hair-raising snarls, his face distorting into a mask of anger.

"I'm gonna tear out your heart and eat it, bitch. Die!" He was in mid-spring when the bodies swayed…and crashed into him, fangs tearing, claws raking. He shook them off, roaring, and raced forward, fist raised.

He barely kept himself from hitting the ground completely, his momentum stopped so suddenly. Kagura hid a smile behind her fan. "You'd have trouble finding my heart to eat, but you'd be welcome to try…unfortunately, you won't survive long enough to do so. That shard you so eagerly pushed into your flesh was a clever fake, made of miasma. It has been slowly poisoning you from the moment of insertion; you will be dead when it reaches your heart."

Koga glared at her with all the virulence he could muster. "Fucking bitch," he snarled, spitting rocks.

"Now, now…that's no way for a prince to speak to a lady. I'll have to teach you some manners… 'Dance of Blades'!" Whirling scythes of demonic energy spun towards him. Nearly immobilized by the poison, he was only able to rise to his knees and shield his vitals from being struck. It burnedwith anicy fire when the wind struck him, and blood spurted from multiple cuts that stung like nothing he'd experienced before.

Kagome watched this unfolding drama with horror, and shook Inuyasha. "Dog-boy…wake up, please…this is going to get ugly…" The Tetsusaiga was too far away; she cast about for some way to get it without leaving his side. Sango and Miroku were still inside the castle…a memory popped into her mind and waved a little flag. _It just might work…will it listen to me?_ Quickly, she grabbed the Tetsusaiga's empty sheath and used her own hand to wrap Inuyasha's limp fingers around it, then dropped her barrier.

She pointed the open end of the scabbard in the direction of the blade. "_Tetsusaiga_! Come!" Nothing happened. She tried again. "Tetsusaiga! Come…_please_!" A long second ticked…and then the scabbard pulsed powerfully. She couldn't stifle a whoop of delight when the katana wrenched itself out of the ground and flew towards them like a lightning bolt, slowing to slip gently into place inside the wooden sheath with a soft 'click'. "Thank you," Kagome breathed, and kissed the katana's hilt; Tetsusaiga thrummed lightly as she laid it across Inuyasha's chest. Kagura's voice alerted her to a developing situation, and she slid out from under the hanyou's head, laying him down carefully with a gentle kiss on the lips.

She ducked on reflex when a furry body was chopped in two by a barely visible wind blade. Kagura was smiling coolly, holding her fan extended forward like a sword. "Now, Koga, I will relieve you of those shards…hope you don't plan on running off anywhere for a while. Bleeding to death is supposed to be a very peaceful way to expire…" A blazing arrow, trailing sparks of tremendous spiritual power, grazed Kagura's ear, causing her to falter in her downward slash. She looked up in time to see a dark-haired woman calmly lining up another missile.

"You're fast, Kagura, I'll give you that…but I won't let you harm Koga, even if he is an idiot wolf."

Kagura's eyes gleamed. "I can see that you desire some dancing lessons as well, wench. Come…try again…I _challenge_ you." The woman smirked, and the demoness noted the silver hue of her eyes. Kagura snapped her wrist. " 'Dance of Blades'!" Koga marshalled his thoughts enough to shout a warning before he hugged the ground as the powerful strike whirled overhead. The girl only grinned, and a barrier blossomed around her, deflecting the blades harmlessly up into the sky.

"My turn." Kagome dropped the barrier and let go the arrow. Kagura dodged gracefully, and flicked her fan. This time, the deadly energy was blocked not by a barrier, but by an enormous sword, borne by a rather dishevelled hanyou. Kagome squealed his name and kissed him enthusiastically, then noticed he was holding Tetsusaiga in his left hand. "Inuyasha…?"

He rested the blade against his shoulder and kissed her back firmly, especially since the wolf was watching. "Oi, wench…what's the scoop with this bitch?"

"Her fan has a few nasty tricks…"

"Got it…cover my back, Kagome. My hand is screwed for a while, but I still only need one to cut this witch down to size." She gave him a quick hug, and stepped back.

Kagura's red eyes narrowed. "You are like a cockroach…very hard to kill. I should have known better than to leave it up to the wolf."

Inuyasha's smirk was downright evil. "Keh! You honestly thought that fucking piece of wolf-shit could take me down? What a joke."

Kagura took in the fact that her opponent was holding the sword in his left hand, even though the scabbard was positioned for right-hand use. "You wish to cross blades with me, in your present condition? Is that a wise decision?"

The hanyou shifted Tetsusaiga on his shoulder. "Ya want some reasons? Lessee…you wiped out at least one tribe of wolf demons, framed me for it, sicced the idiot over there on me, attacked my mate…. Keh! The fact that you reek of Naraku only makes cutting you up into little pieces more attractive."

Kagura laughed, a sharp and brittle sound. "A fine sense of smell, indeed. Come, Inuyasha…I shall see you dance to my tune soon enough." The two blades, one of enchanted metal, the other of solidified storm winds, clashed against each other; Inuyasha's grip was shaken and he ground his fangs in frustration. The Tetsusaiga felt awkward and heavy in his left hand; his right hand throbbed from the damage it had absorbed.

Kagome watched intently from the makeshift trench she was occupying, keeping an arrow sizzling across her bow just in case. Fuming, she mentally summarized the situation. Inuyasha injured so that he couldn't swing Tetsusaiga with full strength, not to mention the damage done to his body by Koga. The wolf prince poisoned and unable to assist against this enemy…who Inuyasha said stank of Naraku…_wait a minute_…Her attention was caught by the demoness' cool voice.

"I pity your feeble attempts to strike me…I will give you a hint. I control the air that surrounds this castle…it obeys me as its mistress. Allow me to demonstrate my power… 'Dance of Dragons'!" Narrow-bodied tornadoes whistled outwards from her fan, slicing through anything in their path. Kagome fended one off with a barrier, noticed Inuyasha spring clear…and watched, sick with a sense of foreboding, as one headed straight for Koga's supine form. At the last possible moment, Koga heaved his weakened body out of its path and then slumped.

Without further thought, she shoved her bow and arrow into her quiver, leapt out of the trench and raced towards him, her shield-barrier sparking and hissing whenever the twisting demonic energy glanced off of it. She dropped to her knees beside Koga and ended up reflexively shielding him with her body as another tornado roared over the barrier.

"C'mon, wolfling…even though you've been a proper jerk about all this, I can't leave you to be killed by that witch…" Slinging his arm around her shoulders, she managed to drag him to his feet and haul him back to the trench, where she dumped him into an even deeper rut and then stood up to wave to Inuyasha, indicating she was back on watch. She wondered at the beady-eyed look she received, but concentrated on powering the barrier, and readying her weapons.

"You're awfully forgiving, Kagome…I nearly killed mutt-face…"

She snorted derisively. "You? Kill him? I didn't know you had such a good sense of humour, Koga. Listen, wolfling, his own brother punched a hole clean through his guts, _and_ poisoned him to boot…you only landed _one_ hit. Consider yourself fortunate that you're still alive."

Koga grinned up at her. "Damn, I'd forgotten how beautiful you are...I'm curious about something, princess. Dog-shit called you his mate…"

"Yes?" Kagome's voice was as steely as her eyes. That didn't stop him.

He dropped his voice. "I mean, you stink like the mutt because he's hanging off you all the time…except where it counts."

"Your point, wolfling?" Her voice was downright frigid, and promised great pain if he didn't desist soon.

"Your scent says that you mated a _human_…oh, I _get_ it." A very calculating look crossed the demon's features, and then he grinned unpleasantly. "Fucked you on his night of weakness, eh? Sly dog…"

"What the hell are you getting at?" The tip of a very sharp sword was at his throat, with its gimlet-eyed owner looking fit to kill.

Koga ignored the imminent danger, and smirked. "All I'm sayin' is, the hanyou's left himself some room for second thoughts. He sampled your favours, but left no permanent sign that you're taken…that ain't an option for us full-bloods. We either take a mate, or we don't."

Kagome had to seriously stop herself from pushing her sword right through the damn wolf's windpipe to stop his hateful words. "As far as _I'm_ concerned, I'm his mate…and you better remember that, wolfling. I'm not having any second thoughts."

"I'm gonna kill him anyways…"

"Take your place in line behind his brother, Kikyo and Naraku."

Koga watched her face carefully as she brought her emotions under control, and it was a frozen mask worthy of a taiyoukai that faced him, her eyes as hard as granite. For a long moment, she pinned him with her glance…and then her eyes slid away to examine his arm, which was turning a sickening shade of purplish-grey. Her voice was purely professional. "The demonic power in this shard is impressive. It must have been well-disguised before you touched it."

"I was in too much of a hurry to look at it that closely…that'll teach me, eh?" He was suddenly anxious to put a smile back on her face, but there was no response. She looked thoughtful.

"I ought to purify your ass off for being such a fucking moron, but I'll try my technique out on your arm first."

He jerked the limb away from her. "Have you ever done this before?"

A faint, bitter smile flashed briefly. "Nope; you're my first…at this, anyways..."

Inuyasha had missed the conversation, as it was taking all of his concentration to dodge Kagura's attacks. He figured that Kagome wouldn't hesitate to purify the wolf to ashes if he tried anything, so he forced himself not to worry about his mate being in such close proximity to Koga. He had more pressing things to worry about, such as why he couldn't see the path of the 'Wind Scar'.

Leaping out of the way of another wind blade, he paused long enough to try to sight towards the demoness through the whirling dust and blasts of sharp-edged air. He put his brain to work, deflecting two small twisters with Tetsusaiga. _She controls the wind…so we're inside her strike zone as long as we're inside the castle…can't leave the castle, so have to make the wind leave instead_… It clicked in his head almost audibly, along with his fangs. "Kagome!" he yelled over his shoulder. Her dark head snapped up. "Fire an arrow at me!"

The owl-eyed expression on her face made him grin. "You've finally lost it, dog-boy…"

"Trust me, wench…hurry up, before we're sliced to ribbons!"

Kagome pulled out an arrow, flamed it, and rapidly sighted down the shaft. "Over your right shoulder…three, two, one…_Incoming_!"

Inuyasha grinned some more, but kept his eyes on the missile, conscious of another flight of wind blades being loosed at his exposed back. At the very last moment for dodging either of them, he ducked and spun, watching in satisfaction as Kagome's arrow burned through the whirling air, leaving a clean, fresh trail behind it.

Kagura was chortling in triumph. "Ha! That's the best you can do? Only good enough for a momentary pause before you _die_!"

"Hang on, wind-bitch…not done yet… '_Wind Scar'_!" Five flaming arcs screamed outward, enveloping an astonished demoness in brilliant light and excruciating pain…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

A large pile of dirt and mud, with a small carved wooden figure poking out of it, took up most of what was left of a once-gracious chamber. Miroku wiped his brow and glared at the doll, before smashing it into powder with a blow of his staff.

"Come, Sango-sama…we have wasted enough time with this wretched creation. I hope that our absence has not been to Inuyasha and Kagome-sama's detriment. Sango-sama? What's wrong?"

The slayer scrubbed at her eyes. "Once again, we have nothing to show for our efforts. No Jewel shards…nothing…and we may have endangered our friends' safety. _Damn_ Naraku!"

Miroku drew Sango into a light embrace that was over as quickly as it occurred. "Damn him, indeed…let us return to our friends." He smiled winsomely at the surprised girl, whose cheeks were stained lightly pink, and not just from her recent exertions with her weapon.

"Er…right…let's go."

The floor trembled beneath their feet just then, and without a glance between them, they ran for the outside. When they charged out onto the veranda, they were greeted with a very odd scene.

Inuyasha, the Tetsusaiga upraised at the end of a swing…holding the sword in the wrong hand. Kagome, a short distance behind him, her bow in her hand, standing over an injured wolf prince. The unmistakeable energy surge of the 'Wind Scar' was still dissipating…and the figure of a woman, who had obviously been the target, was clearly visible through the curtains of dust.

Miroku's eyes popped at her impressive…assets.

So did Sango's temper. She smacked Miroku. "Eyes back in your head, monk."

Kagura threw off the tatters of her kimonos and stood as tall as she could, ignoring the blood lacing her breasts and trickling down her shoulder. Miroku couldn't take his eyes off her shapely figure and close his mouth at the same time.

"Eye…er…I…"

Inuyasha was cursing tightly. "Lucky for you I'm injured, you bitch, or you'd be in pieces right now." He started forward, intending on seizing her for questioning, but the demoness plucked a white feather from her hair, threw it down, and stepped onto it. She was instantly borne up into the air by the transformed object, and immediately surrounded by a buzzing escort of hell wasps.

"This isn't over, _Inuyasha_…I am Kagura, and I _will_ be back to take my revenge."

The hanyou stopped dead, transfixed by the odd marking visible on Kagura's bare back, a marking that he hadn't seen for months, not since the day Kagome had broken through the well to return to him…the day he'd paid her back for her loyalty by injuring her arm. He was barely aware of the girl in question wrapping her arms…two whole, uninjured arms…around his waist, until he snapped out of his thoughts and clutched her to him, burying his nose in her hair. It took more concentration for him to separate her voice from the memories thundering through his mind.

"…What was that thing on her back, Inuyasha? Could you see it?"

"A fucking spider…the same as on fucking Naraku…did you see it too, houshi?"

Miroku came closer, eyes dark. "Has that evil hanyou shifted forms again?"

"Crap, houshi…don't even want to think about that!"

"Neither do I…that would be truly horrifying, considering how luscious…"

Inuyasha reached around Kagome and caught Miroku with a broad-sided blow of the Tetsusaiga that was hard enough to stagger him. "Damn, houshi…think _enemy_! Think _evil_! She's _not_ 'luscious', you moron. Sango! Miroku needs a couple of whacks with Hiraikotsu to de-scramble his brains…"

"My brains are fine, Inuyasha…we must think about the connections between this Kagura and Naraku…"

"Hey…how about some concern over here?" Koga's voice carried rather well in the moment of silence.

"_Damn_…" Kagome muttered, releasing Inuyasha and heading back into the trench. "I was thinking about purifying him before I was interrupted…"

"About damn time you agreed with me, wench." Inuyasha snorted, following closely.

"Not that kind of permanent purification, dog-boy…just this fake shard that's killing him."

"Keh! Get my hopes up…"

Kagome knelt by Koga. "Okay, wolfing…this is gonna hurt you way more than me…" She called up her power until her fingertips glowed pink, then laid two fingers over the location of the false shard embedded in Koga's wrist. A distinct sizzling sound was heard, and the faintly appetizing smell of grilled meat wafted around the courtyard.

"Oi! That makes him smell even worse than usual!" Kagome ignored the complaint, and just before Koga was sure he couldn't hold in the screaming any longer, she pressed into his flesh and the shard popped out. The sickly grey colour receded almost instantly, as his demonic healing ability asserted itself, and he sat up.

He had the temerity to smirk past Kagome at Inuyasha, who started growling. The wolf prince lowered his intense blue gaze to the young woman and smiled at her. "Thanks, princess. Think about what I said, Kagome…a full-blood makes his choice and stays with it…no second thoughts." She flushed and looked away. He grinned at the glowering hanyou, who just knew he'd missed something important. "Guess we'll save our 'death-match' for next time, eh, pup? I wouldn't be able to savour my victory quite the same way since you're wounded and all…"

"You fucking son-of-a-bitch…"

"My mother would thank you for the compliment; couldn't say the same for yours, now could we? My Kagome…until next time…" He gave her a careless salute and took off across the courtyard, but paused at the gates to pick up his sword and shove it into his obi. "I don't blame any of you for the deaths of my packmates, but know this…Kagura and Naraku are mine. Don't get in the way of my revenge."

"Take a number, wolf-shit…there are a few of us ahead of you…"

Koga smirked, blew Kagome a kiss, and was gone. In the resulting silence, they all looked at each other. Miroku sighed and ran his hand over his hair. "I suppose we should do some clean-up…?"

"No fucking way! If Koga won't bury his dead, why should we bother?"

"I was thinking more like using the Vortex, actually." There was a riffling of wind, and then an actual breeze gusted across the courtyard, clearing away the smell of death…and then the castle simply disintegrated. The walls vanished, revealing a stunned Shippo and a brush-tailed Kirara perched on Arashi's back. The wolf tribe's remains, however, stayed very much intact. Inuyasha awkwardly sheathed Tetsusaiga, and caught Kagome around the waist as he moved her out of Miroku's way. The monk muttered prayers for the dead as he loosened the prayer beads.

Inuyasha slowed Kagome with his arm, allowing Sango to go on ahead. "_Koishii_, what did Koga mean by that 'no second thoughts' comment? Tell me what the bastard said to you."

The smile she gifted him with was a little _too_ bright. "Nothing we should talk about right now, dog-boy. Hey, Ship-dip! You okay?" She ducked out from the shelter of the hanyou's arm and hugged the kit tightly, then walked him back over to the horses.

Inuyasha watched her, chewing his lip, and then noticed how much his gut hurt where Koga had landed that piledriver punch. He could talk to Kagome later, since she was sure to want to treat his injury…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagura was _not_ amused. She angrily tugged at the rich set of kimonos she'd conjured for herself as the feather carried her towards Naraku's actual base. She was going to get some answers…grrr. _How dare that hanyou use a wind attack against her, the wind witch!_

Naraku waited; he knew the moment his incarnation came through the barrier, could easily sense her irritation. A dark smile twisted his handsome features. _Time to remind the wind witch who her master was_…

"_Naraku_!" The raised pitch of an angry feminine voice carried through several halls, and several sets of fine split-bamboo hangings flapped wildly in a violently gusting wind. He composed his face into a study in indifference as the fuming female demon stormed across the tatami mats, her red eyes practically shooting sparks.

He smiled blandly, knowing that it would infuriate her further. "Dearest Kagura…you appear somewhat perturbed. Did the battle not go quite as you planned?"

"You…you _used_ me! You sent me up against that sword without any warning…he almost _killed_ me!"

"This…upsets you?"

"_Upsets_ me? I ought to…_urk_…" She fell to the floor, clutching her chest, as Naraku firmly squeezed a red pulsating mass that had appeared in his hand.

"Allow me to remind you, Kagura, that you are mine to do with as I see fit…as a mere extension of my flesh, you are mine to command. If you are no longer useful to me, I will reduce you to a formless, shapeless lump of matter without a second thought. Remember who is master here." He lightly crushed the beating heart again before tossing it back into a graceful porcelain vase.

Kagura, writhing in agony on the floor, felt her determination to be her own mistress burst into an ever-burning flame within the empty spot where her heart should beat. _Freedom_…

"Kagura." His hated voice pulled her out of vivid images that featured Naraku's severed limbs decorating the castle gates. "Your noble sacrifice allowed me to determine the secret of Inuyasha's sword…go now, and catch up with your elder sister. I have sent Kanna on ahead to prepare a little surprise for our hanyou, one that I am sure my lady Kikyo will appreciate."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

A waning moon peeped from behind the trees, silvering the upturned eaves of the small derelict summerhouse standing alone in the overgrown gardens of a once-magnificent estate. Light flickered around the door- and window-frames; inside, a small brazier, salvaged from the wreckage of the main house, sent off a cozy warmth.

Shippo was cobbling together a meal out of odds and ends of rations, since the venison was but a memory, and there'd been no time to hunt anything. Sango sat against one wall, Kirara snuggled in her lap, giving Miroku black looks. The houshi was oblivious; his staff rested across his knees, his arms folded into his sleeves, a look of intense concentration on his face.

Kagome tended to Inuyasha, the contents of the medical pack laid out beside her. The hanyou contentedly enjoyed the view; it had warmed up enough in the small building that she had shucked her leather tunic and unbuckled her body armour. He admired the way the firelight both warmed and shadowed the contours of her skin, and bronzed the fall of dark hair spilling over her shoulder. Her slender fingers felt good on his skin as she cleaned, medicated and bandaged the wound in his abdomen, and then taped his hand.

He'd be healed by morning, of course, but he wasn't going to pass up the chance to be touched by his mate when she was half-naked and in such close proximity. He had just made a move, breathing lightly in her ear and making her shiver, when Miroku finally spoke up.

"I believe that Naraku has discovered a way to birth demons from his body."

The profound silence that greeted this remark was finally broken by an emphatic "Eeyew!" from Shippo.

"Hold it, houshi. Maybe we ought to eat first, because I have a feeling that what you're gonna tell us might put us off our food." They all nodded vigorously, and Shippo passed out the meagre portions. Miroku stirred his around, and finally offered his mess tin to Shippo.

"Here, my fine young kitsune…you're a growing demon and need your strength."

Inuyasha paused while awkwardly manipulating his chopsticks in his left hand. "If the houshi's too worried to eat, then I _know_ the news is gonna be bad. You might as well spill, Miroku."

The monk rubbed the back of his neck, then fiddled with his prayer beads. "Naraku is a being created from many demons fusing together. If he has developed a method of splitting off demonic power form the main source housed within himself…"

Sango daintily wiped a rice grain from her lips. The track of her fingertip distracted Miroku momentarily. "If this wind witch…'Kagura' was her name? …shares only his flesh and not his mind, that would explain both the spider mark on her back and the reason why she didn't know much about us…it was as if she'd never fought you before, Inuyasha, and you've faced Naraku several times. You were absolutely sure about her scent?"

"Keh! I'd know that bastard's stink anywhere."

"She was truly magnificent…for such a monster to create such beauty…" Miroku's voice trailed off, as he became aware of the scorching looks being directed his way from the dark-eyed girl across the brazier.

Inuyasha put his mess tin aside and watched as Kagome absently cleaned up the last few grains of rice in her meal, her mind obviously elsewhere. _She better not be thinking about that idiot wolf_… She then began shuffling the medical supplies back into their case. As soon as she clicked the fasteners closed, he scooped her backwards into his lap, settling her against his still-bare chest and wrapped his fire rat around them.

She stiffened, but then relaxed into his warmth. He wondered about the moment of hesitation, but that didn't stop his hands from gently wandering under the concealment of the thick fabric. Kagome squirmed when he started lightly stroking certain body parts; he smirked into her hair, knowing that her cheeks were bright pink, and not entirely from the heat of the brazier. Regretfully, he stilled his hands and folded them around her waist, cuddling her gently while he brought his mind back to contemplating the source of Naraku's apparent new powers. "Kagura was impressively strong…if Naraku can create something like that, why didn't he do it before?"

Miroku's voice was very soft. "Because he _couldn't_ do it before; somehow, he has acquired the means to plague us with more troubles. I fear that we are entering a time of continuous and dangerous conflict with him…we must all be on our guard at all times if we hope to survive."

Kagome shivered in Inuyasha's arms; he pulled her tightly to him. He noticed that her fingers were almost compulsively rubbing the hair bracelets circling his wrist…he was suddenly sure that whatever the wolf had said, it had something to do with their mating. Then the light went on. _Koga could smell his human scent_…but he wouldn't be able to figure out that it had happened on the night of the new moon. _Whew_. Then it must have been something else…he growled and hugged Kagome tighter. _Bet the fucking wolf propositioned her again_…but she'd just zap him and be done with it…right?

Shippo heated water, and while he made tea, Kagome wriggled loose in order to clean the wolf blood off her leathers and properly look after her sword. Inuyasha caught Miroku watching her with a little too much interest as she unclipped the lower seams of her trousers and slid them off without removing her boots. Kagome was oblivious, but he sent a low warning growl in the monk's direction, who hastily looked away…straight into Sango's dark glare.

After the tea was drunk and the bedrolls prepared, Miroku announced he was taking first watch, so took up his staff and exited. Sango slid into her bedding and held it open for Kirara. Kagome unbuckled her boots, and began taking off her body armour, but then hesitated. Inuyasha reached to touch her cheek. "I'm here to protect you…get comfortable." She gave him a quick smile, put the vest in the pile with her leathers, and rolled into the bag. Shippo was about to jump in as well, when a look from the hanyou stopped him in his tracks. Grumbling, he went around the brazier and curled up at Sango's feet.

Leaving his haori and juban and moving quickly, Inuyasha unzipped Kagome's bedroll and squeezed in with her. Predictably, she instantly tensed up, so he was careful to keep his hands in neutral territory until she relaxed against him. He brushed her hair away from her neck, and settled in to wait with his nose pressed against her warm skin, drinking in her scent. Kagome surprised him with what she said into the silence.

"Sango? You aren't going outside to sit with Miroku?"

A very derisive snort had them both raising their heads for a better look. Sango was glaring into the fire with enough heat to start her own blaze. "I wouldn't want to interrupt him when he's thinking about screwing beautiful female incarnations…I wouldn't want to catch him doing something_ embarrassing_."

There was a long pause before Kagome worked up some nerve to say something else. "Er…he's just seemed so down since Naraku gave him a glimpse of his potential death…"

"Trust me…he's recovered from _that_ shock completely." There was no mistaking the sour tone; the slayer rolled over to face the wall, effectively ending the conversation. Kagome settled back into the protective circle of Inuyasha's arms, feeling rather sorry for Sango. _She'd reached out to him from behind her walls of pain…I know he feels strongly about her, too_. _If he starts propositioning women again_…

The hanyou waited until regular breathing announced the fact that the others were asleep, and then gently nibbled on Kagome's ear until she turned towards him, her grey eyes dark with sleep. They flew wide open when he worked hisclaws under the band of her bra top and began pushing it upward. "Inu…!"

"Just want some skin against mine, _koishii_…nothing else, since we have company. C'mon…I promise." She studied him intently before nodding, and then sat up awkwardly to tug the article of clothing off over her head. He gulped when her breasts were revealed and almost changed his mind about the 'nothing else', but a quick glance over at their roommates put his mind on a safer track. Kagome snuggled into his chest; the feel of her erect nipples pressing against his skin nearly derailed his resolve again, so he concentrated on counting the tiles visible through the roof slats for a while.

"I know you're not sleeping, wench…something's bugging you."

After a long moment, she sighed lightly. "Koga said something really stupid…"

"Keh! No surprise there." Silence. He waited a few more moments, then tilted her chin up. "Tell me, Kagome."

She twined her fingers into his sidelock before answering. "He said…"

"Something about our mating?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "You heard him?"

"No…but you've been quiet and kind of prickly ever since, and I want to know about this 'second thoughts' shit."

Her grip on his hair became downright painful. Wincing, he pried her fingers away from the silver strands, letting her grip his hand instead. Finally, she spoke in a very small voice. "He said that since we did it on your night of weakness, it meant you could…change your mind."

His claws dug in where they were cupping her bare shoulder; she yipped. Inuyasha hastily relaxed his grip, while deciding between several extremely painful methods of death for Koga. He managed to keep his voice low. "That _fucking_ bastard…He'll pay for that." He kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips…and that kiss lasted a long time, until he was fairly sure he'd reassured her. "Do you think the Tetsusaiga would have responded to your call if I wasn't completely yours?"

Kagome was of a mind to say that she wasn't too sure if being his mate had much to do with the katana's response, when he kissed her again and her brain shut down conscious thought for a few blissful moments.

When he broke the kiss, moon-shaded dark pools gazed up at him, and he had to take a tight grip on his complaining youkai instead of diving in and losing himself in their inviting depths. "We could go outside right now and find a convenient tree or something…but that's not safe, with Naraku and his wind-bitch on the loose." He dipped his head, and purred against her lips. "I like the way you play with my ears… I want to be able to enjoy mating you without having to worry about being caught with my hakama down…"

Dark lashes flicked, and lips curved in a pouting smile. "_I've_ been telling you that all the long…um…_in_ a tree?"

"Keh…up _against_ it, wench." He grinned at her blush. "Keep looking at me with those soft eyes, though, and I'll forget about waiting." He kissed her again, but broke it when things became a little too intense and her aroused scent went straight to his groin. Tucking her back under his chin, he smoothed his hands over her skin, rubbing little circles on the base of her spine, and smiled into her hair when she finally fell asleep, her fingers still entwined with his.

It's all Naraku's fault…

_Looks like we're going to have to wait until this current round is over before we can show that bastard wolf that Kagome is ours_…

_Huh_? We? _Ours_?

rolls eyes_ Should've told the slayer that dinner could go to hell the other night at the hot spring_.

Not sure if Kagome can maintain a barrier without the help of her arrows if she's preoccupied…

smirks_Only one way to find out_.

Do _you_ really have to be there?

_She's our mate, hot stuff_. _Yours, mine, ours…you got a problem with that?_

It's just the first time you've included yourself in the equation.

_I've always been part of the equation..._ _Deal with it_.

If I become a full demon, what does that mean?

_Kagome finds out how much fun your better half can be_.

If you hurt her...

smacks forehead_ As if I'd harm our mate, you twit!_

Er…why are we having this conversation now, instead of a long time ago?

_Better now than after something happens_.

_Is _something going to happen?

_Let's just say that an ill wind is blowing… from the northwest_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	38. HellSpawn II The Void

**Disclaimer: **Characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not me.I can dream, however…

**Bouquets: **to all the readers and reviewers who have stuck with this fic so far…thanks for your support!

**A/N: **The storyline is still in the month of March and coming up on the night of the new moon…hasn't been a month since they mated…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 38: Hell Spawn II The Beckoning Void**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

The lazy flowing river shrouded in mist, the thick stands of reeds whispering sibilantly, the early chorus of birds all painted an idyllic picture of a very early spring morning…until the viewer looked beyond the surface pleasantness. A few curious ducks were animatedly discussing the sudden appearance of bamboo poles bobbing in the current, followed by a few colourful scraps of cloth. The reasons for this unexpected water pollution were varied, violent, and originated a little farther upstream.

"_Miroku-sama_! I'm _so_ glad to see you! You came back for me!"

"Ah, er…yes! Wonderful to see you, too…"

Her fresh young face shining with adoration, the girl laughed merrily. "You probably don't recognize me! It's Koharu, Miroku-sama!"

"Why, yes…of course. My, you certainly have grown up into a lovely young lady…_Koharu_." If Kagome didn't know better, she'd swear the monk was uncomfortable. She and Sango were finishing filling the canteens at the water's edge, the task from which the slayer had been rudely interrupted by the men chasing down the young girl.

Steam gently wafted from Sango's reddened ears. "I'm sure he can't keep track of _all_ the women he's propositioned…I'll bet he keeps a little black scroll somewhere…"

Kagome carefully kept her voice neutral, while watching the couple out of the corner of her eye. "She seems pretty pleased to see him; those guys we rescued her from were sure unpleasant. I don't think that lord's face will ever be the same."

Inuyasha landed beside them, stealing a quick kiss from Kagome; Sango looked away. "What's up with that wench? Oh, shit…don't look now, but I think he's asked her…" Indeed, Miroku did have his hands clasped, but it was the girl doing the clasping, an earnest expression on her young face as she said something, to which Miroku gravely replied. Inuyasha cocked his ear. "Keh, that's a switch…_she's_ propositioning _him_." Sango shot to her feet and stormed off towards the waiting horses; Kagome was sure she could now smell smoke.

"Oi, Miroku…we're on a mission…save the sweet talk for later!" Miroku tucked the flushed girl's hand under his arm and walked towards them, sagely nodding his head at her bubbling chatter.

"Kagome-sama, Inuyasha…this is young Koharu. I met her a few years ago when I was last in this area…"

Miroku-sama was _so_ kind to me! He gave me something to eat and said I was pretty and asked how old I was and told me he'd come back for me and here he is! I'm _so_ happy!"

Kagome blinked at the excited girl. "Um, pleased to meet you, Koharu…er, how…_old_…were you when you last saw Miroku-sama?"

"I was eleven…I know I was too young then, but I'm fifteen now and I can bear his child!"

Inuyasha's dark brows shot towards his hairline, and his claws twitched. "_Houshi_…do you mean to tell me you propositioned a _child_?"

Miroku raised his free hand in a placating gesture. "I never laid a hand on her…at the time, Buddha is my witness." The hanyou's eyebrows didn't come back down. Kagome peeled Koharu's hand from Miroku's arm, and began walking her towards the horses, leaving Inuyasha to deal with the monk.

"Tell me about yourself, Koharu. Why were those men chasing you?"

The girl quieted, and sadness dimmed her bright eyes. "I was orphaned when I was little, and a rich family took me in."

"Threatening to cut off your hands and feet in punishment seems like an odd way to treat a member of your family…"

"Oh, they didn't adopt me, sama…I was a servant. Actually, more like a slave. They worked me very hard and I never had enough to eat…and then came the day when Miroku-sama arrived to do an exorcism…" Koharu trailed off, her eyes going all dreamy, a soft smile on her face.

Kagome couldn't help but smile back. "He made a real impression on you."

"He was the most wonderful man I'd ever met…he was so handsome and kind to me…he's the reason why I didn't give up, why I didn't run away until now."

Kagome noticed that Shippo was already leading the horses from his spot on a very ramrod-straight Sango's shoulder, Kirara perched on the other; she kept Koharu some distance behind the animals. "So, what happened that made you run?"

Tears trickled down Koharu's freckled cheeks. Kagome put her arm around the girl's shoulders. "The young lord…he took notice of me…last night he…he ordered me to his chambers."

"Koharu…"

The girl straightened up, clenching her fist. "He didn't touch me! I grabbed a lamp holder and hit him until he wasn't moving anymore, and blood came out his nose…and then I ran. It's destiny, sama, I just know it! Every day I prayed that Miroku-sama would return for me, and today he did!" Kagome eyed the girl's heartfelt expression and tightly clasped hands, and suddenly felt rather old and cynical.

"Miroku-sama means quite a lot to you."

Koharu gripped Kagome's arm and looked directly into her eyes. "I would die for him, sama, I truly would. He gave me hope and a reason for living…his memory was a bright light in the darkness of my days…" Before the discussion could go downhill any farther, Inuyasha arrived at Kagome's elbow.

"Miroku needs to talk to you, wench." Koharu gasped happily and scampered back to attach herself to the monk's arm, beaming up at him adoringly.

"What are we going to do with her?" Kagome kept her voice low.

"She can't come with us!"

"Shhh…keep your voice down, dog-boy. Of course she can't…Miroku will have to put his silver tongue to use in finding her a new situation, preferably without any lecherous sons…or fathers or grandfathers, for that matter."

"Keh! Not to mention monks…" Inuyasha slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Kagome reciprocated, hooking her thumb into his obi next to Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Thanks for standing my watch last night, _koibito_."

"No problem, wench. Miroku and I spelled off. I wouldn't let him back inside, anyways."

"Um…why not?"

"Keh! Because my girl was pretty much naked, and I wouldn't trust him not to peek."

"Come on! He wouldn't dare…uh, hold it. Thanks."

"Naraku's illusion really shook him…I think he's now determined to leave a few more hunters to follow him."

"Poor Sango."

"At least the slayer doesn't have anything to regret, since she didn't get involved with him…and before you ask, no, _I _don't regret getting involved with _you_ at all."

"Am I that pathetically obvious?"

"Keh!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome took Koharu off Miroku's hands for a while, to give him a chance to plan his spiel. Miroku tried to make eye contact with Sango, who refused to even look his way, so he took a risk and picked up his pace until he had caught up with her. Shippo took one look and high-tailed it for safer ground on Juhi's back. Kirara, however, stuck tight to her spot on Sango's shoulder and hissed quietly at the monk.

The monk ran a finger into the collar of his robe, which suddenly felt too tight. Sango kept looking determinedly ahead, a scowl gracing her features. "Er…I hope that we may find a suitable situation for Koharu in the next village. After what's happened to her today, somewhere safe is very important."

"Yes…especially since she's taking your promise very seriously."

"Uh, well…I haven't promised her anything out of the ordinary…"

"You said you'd return for her! That's a very big deal for a child…except she's a child no longer. I suppose you'll ask her to support your usual lechery."

"Uh…I ask the same of every woman I meet…" Miroku rubbed the back of his neck

"With the same amount of sincerity, no doubt. If Koharu's willing to die for you, she'd be thrilled if all she had to do to prove her love was lie down and spread…"

"Sango-sama, have I given offence by not asking you to bear my child?" He was so intent on seeing her expression that he didn't notice her fist balling…

Inuyasha sighed and yanked Miroku upright. The monk was sporting obvious damage from Hiraikotsu's edge, as well as Sango's fist. "Ya gotta real way with women, don't ya houshi?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Koharu could not be consoled; huge tears rolled down her cheeks and splashed onto her lap. She bit her trembling lip as she stared at Inuyasha with the most pleading eyes he'd ever had the misfortune to deal with. Mentally considering several violent solutions to Miroku's amorous proclivities, he schooled his expression into one of stern finality.

"You can't stay with us, wench. It's too dangerous, and you'll only be a target for our enemies. You'll protect Miroku by agreeing to stay here if the headman lets you."

A bout of wailing was forestalled by Miroku's appearance. He was solemn, and Koharu's tears became a flood as she realized what the implications were immediately. Inuyasha scooped Kagome and carried her up over the crest of the hill to where Shippo and Kirara sat in the greening grass. Sango was also there, studiously looking toward the far horizon. They watched Miroku sit down and draw the distraught girl into his arms. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other.

"Keh! How's _that _going to make it easier for her to let go?"

Kagome lay down on her stomach and wriggled closer to the edge for a better look; Inuyasha took a grip on her obi. "You sure he isn't seducing her?"

Shippo landed on her head and peered intently down at the entwined couple. "Eeyew…out in broad daylight? That's worse than you two." Kirara growled at the same time as the hanyou, and scampered over to Sango, where she curled into the slayer's lap.

"C'mon wench, let's give 'em some privacy… you too, runt."

"I wonder how much I could charge for tickets?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Thank you, sir, for your kind assistance to this young lady. May Buddha grant you health and long life."

"Ye are most welcome, houshi-sama. Are ye sure ye do not wish to remain here for the night?"

"Yes. It will only be harder for Koharu if this goodbye is prolonged until morning. I bid you good evening."

Kagome had purchased supplies from her stash of silver coins, and restocked the saddlebags for a couple of days. She looked back at the smoke puffing out of the chimney of the village bathhouse and thought longingly of hot water and a clean futon. She turned away with a sigh and tied the last bag closed. A clawed hand descended on her shoulder and slid up around the back of her neck to massage the base of her skull.

She slipped her hand into Inuyasha's, and they walked along the road in the gloaming, leading the horses. Shippo sat on Inuyasha's shoulder, munching something a villager had given him, occasionally pointing out a constellation or two. Sango and Miroku brought up the rear; the monk was uncharacteristically quiet, but that may have been due to the filthy looks Kirara was gifting him with from her perch on the slayer's shoulder. Sango finally had to ask the question that had been eating at her all afternoon.

"Why didn't you stay the night with Koharu?"

He seemed surprised; Sango wondered why.

"Would it have been wise to leave such a young girl with a living memento of our night together? If I am unsuccessful in bringing about Naraku's destruction, then she will be doubly burdened with both a child and a curse for which she has no preparation."

"If you honestly feel this responsible, why on earth do you always ask women to bear your child?"

"Sango-sama, please forgive me, but I need to clear my thoughts and meditate a little. The events of the last little while have been very upsetting, and I fear it will only get worse."

Sango's mouth, which had fallen open, closed with a snap, and they walked along in silence for a short distance, until the sound of shuffling feet coming up behind them caught their attention. Sango squinted into the darkness, and picked out moving shape plus a torch or two. "It appears to be the people from the village. I wonder what's going on? Inuyasha…looks like trouble heading our way."

The hanyou wheeled around, saw the sharp farm implements thanks to his superior night vision, gripped and tossed Kagome up onto Arashi's back in a smooth movement. The surprised girl recovered quickly and brought both horses around. The flaring torchlight did nothing to minimize the surreal scene. The villagers raised their hoes and scythes and axes, and shuffled forward, their eyes oddly blank. Inuyasha muttered a curse and dove past Miroku and Sango to take out the first row with his fist. The second row wavered a bit, but then came onward.

"Inuyasha! Can you smell anything? They _must_ be possessed!"

"No damn demon scent _at all_…shit! _By all the hells_…up there! Fucking hell wasps! Naraku has to be around here _somewhere_!"

Miroku barely spared the hovering insects a second glance as he bolted through the centre of the reeling villagers, knocking several out of his path with his staff, racing back towards the cluster of buildings just visible in the pale moonlight.

"Sango! Get on Juhi…we'll rush them." Kagome slowed the horses next to the slayer; Sango swung aboard the gelding despite the skirts of her _kosode_. Shippo adjusted his grip on Inuyasha's fire-rat, where he'd clung during the first take-down and bared his small fangs. Putting their heels to the horses, they thundered straight towards the massed humanity, which parted at the last second and they passed through without resistance. Kagome pulled back on the reins.

"Y'know, that was…"

"Too fucking easy…again. Another _fucking_ trap. I am so sick of this shit…"

"Maybe we can grab Koharu and bolt right out the other side?"

"Keh! In your dreams we'd get away with it…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Miroku, despite being on foot, managed to beat both the horses and the hanyou to the collection of houses. Any plan of grabbing the girl and monk went by the wayside as more and more of the villagers shambled out to fill the gaps in their lines and pressed in closer. Kagome swung off Arashi; Shippo replaced her in the saddle. Sango gave him Juhi's reins, and by unspoken consent, he and Kirara took the horses out of the direct line of fire.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him. "Well, what do we do? Naraku will try to split us up, since that's his usual game…we've already lost the houshi, _dammit_."

"Right here, Inuyasha. Should we try to keep the villagers back? If they are possessed, we can only defend ourselves until we find a way to break the spell…" Miroku kept a steadying arm around Koharu, who looked terrified.

"We'll play Naraku's game, to a point. Dog-boy, you and houshi keep the villagers from coming any closer, and Sango and I will search for Naraku's pet. He's not here; no shards or aura, so the worst it can be is a golem…"

"Or Kagura!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"I'll keep a barrier handy. If it turns out to be her, I'll give you a shout. Now, go play nice with the possessed villagers…come on Koharu. You don't need to see this." Kagome once again pried Koharu's fingers out of Miroku's robes and pulled her into the headman's house.

Once inside, the girl seemed to hesitate, and chewed on her fist. "I-I think I saw something before I passed out. A strange girl dressed all in white, carrying something shiny in her hands…"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other. "Inside the house?"

"Y-yes…"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Keep your arrows handy, Kagome. I'll take it out with Hiraikotsu."

Kagome tugged Koharu's sleeve. "Stay behind me. If we can kill it, everything will go back to normal, and you'll be safe." The three girls edged through the darkened building. Sango held Hiraikotsu at the ready, and Kagome's arrow glowed like a torch. They both jumped badly when Koharu screamed shrilly; she'd stumbled over the limp body of a young serving boy that the other two girls had managed to avoid.

"Do you sense _anything_, Kagome?"

"Not a damn thing…how about you?"

"The bastard's toying with us…I know he is!"

The scratchy whisper of a shoji being slowly opened had their complete attention. Slowly, eerily, the panel slid back, the hair rising on the backs of their necks, until something white glimmered in the darkness beyond. Kagome notched her arrow, but held back to cover Sango's attack. They both tensed, and Sango lifted the weapon into throwing position, eyes locked on the target. The door creaked again, and she hurled Hiraikotsu.

There was a sharp, loud _crack_, the wooden panel sagged on a drunken angle…and the Hiraikotsu slammed into Sango with a sickening thunk, knocking the girl backwards and nearly taking Kagome down as well. The boomerang skated to a halt on the other side of the room and lay there, rocking gently from the momentum.

Kagome's first instinct was to look to Sango, but she gritted her teeth and took aim at the ghost-white figure, which was revealed to be a young girl dressed in a glowing white kimono, with pale hair and fathomless dark eyes. The arrow tip burned brightly as she drew a bead on the girl's throat. The missile went wide when she was seized from behind in a powerful grip. She jammed her heel onto her attacker's instep and went for the overhead throw when her name was called. Kagome snapped her head up and looked right into a small, round mirror.

"Give me your soul, Kagome. My lord demands it." A familiar, horrible, nearly forgotten pain that started in the pit of her stomach and felt like her insides were being torn out dropped the girl to her knees, until she was huddled next to Sango's inert form.

Can't breathe…

_We're still here, Nixie. Hang on…_

_You have some soul to spare, Phoenix. This will clean out the excess baggage_.

Hurts…

_S'okay, sweetheart_.

N'yasha…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Take care, Inuyasha! Don't harm these good people!"

"I _know_, Miroku…_dammit_! I hope the girls take care of whatever is controlling them soon…"

"Still no sign of any demon scent?"

"Not a fucking trace…"

"Perhaps you need to blow your nose, hanyou." Both men whirled around, and Inuyasha started snarling. Kagura floated over the heads of the villagers, her fan slightly opened, and a smile of pure evil delight on her ruby lips. "Too bad you haven't given me any fresh meat to play with; I was looking forward to watching you dance again."

"This…isn't your doing?" Miroku was visibly staggered.

"Of course not! I prefer the dead to dance for me…it is my sister Kanna who collects the souls of the living to perform for her. She should have dealt with your women by now…"

Inuyasha's fangs seemed to lengthen in the torchlight. "Miroku…go find the girls. Leave this bitch to me." His tone brooked no argument, and Miroku backed away several steps before turning and racing for the house. Kagura watched him go, a malicious twinkle in her eye.

"Your Kagome will be a soulless husk by now, Inuyasha, a husk under Naraku's control as surely as any of these villagers. Perhaps she'll shoot you with a sacred arrow, which should bring back memories."

The Tetsusaiga roared into existence, and a fiery-eyed hanyou levelled it at her. "If Kagome is hurt, the seventh hell won't be deep enough to hide any of you. I can tell you're dying to show me some new trick, wind-bitch…let's go."

Kagura smiled and snapped her fan fully open, sending an array of whirling scythes at him. " 'Dance of Blades'!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kanna stared dispassionately at Kagome, as the pearlescent streamers of the girl's soul coalesced like water vapour on the surface of her mirror. 'Your soul refuses to be imprisoned…but you are paralyzed none-the-less. I will take your Shikon shard for Naraku-sama…" Before she could make good on her intention, the dark-haired girl rolled up to sitting and notched an arrow to her bow. Sweat beaded up on Kagome's forehead with the effort required, and it seemed to take forever for the arrow tip to flame.

"Sango-sama! Koharu! Kagome-sama! What…what is _this_?" Miroku stalled in the doorway, taking in the scene for a split second before throwing a handful of sutras ahead of him at the white girl, who turned sideways and vanished into nothingness. The sutras fluttered to the floor as he ran to Kagome's side. She collapsed against his chest as he frantically tried to rouse Sango from her swoon.

"You're lucky, Miroku…she would have stolen your soul as well. Don't look directly into her mirror…" Miroku had to listen carefully to hear Kagome's whisper, then realized Koharu was missing.

"Koharu? Where are you? Ah…" He lowered Kagome, who weakly tried to grip his robe, to warn him, but missed and could only watch as the monk ran to embrace the young girl who appeared in the doorway. Despite the pain in her chest, she inhaled to scream a warning when she saw the knife appear in Koharu's hand. Despite his concern, Miroku's senses weren't dulled. He twisted out of her grip, knocked the knife away and punched her as gently as he could in the jaw. With a sigh, Koharu folded over his arm, and he laid her down gently. He turned back to Kagome. "Her soul is inside that creature's mirror? Sango-sama's as well?"

Kagome shook her head slowly, her vision swimming with the effort. "Koharu's…but not Sango's…mirror reflected…Hiraikotsu back at Sango…hit her full-on…"

Miroku knelt at her side and felt her forehead. "You are cold, Kagome-sama. How is it that you are not being controlled?"

"Too…bitchy…"

He arched an eyebrow. At that moment, a small whiskery head appeared around the doorframe, and Kirara was worriedly pawing at Sango a moment later.

"Kirara…can you please take us out of here? Inuyasha needs us…" The fire-cat yowled and transformed. With Miroku's help, Kagome managed to slide onto her back and then held Sango's limp body, clutching the back of the slayer's kimono while she fought off her own sickening pain. Miroku started for Koharu; Kagome stopped him.

"Leave her here…give her a sutra or something… to protect her while she's unconscious… it isn't safe for her out there."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? You aren't attacking me at all…although it is rather amusing watching your acrobatics…" Inuyasha skidded to a stop, then had to go airborne to avoid another twister. Kagura smirked. "You're really nothing without your little girl to help…too bad she's merely a memory by now…" Inuyasha's snarling retort was bitten off when he smelt the telltale trace of fresh, clean air marking the path of the 'Wind Scar'. Bringing up Tetsusaiga, he prepared to unleash his attack, and then found his target blocked by the packed ranks of villagers.

"Dammit, you bitch! Come out from behind these people and fight me!"

"All in good time, Inuyasha, but not just yet. I am so enjoying your performance….who's this? Ah, our audience has arrived for the final part of the show." Inuyasha's attention was distracted ever so slightly by the sight of Kagome arriving on Kirara, the monk steadying both her and a comatose Sango. Kagura let loose a twister that caught him in the chest, knocking him off his feet and face first into the ground. Gritting his teeth, he pulled himself upright…just as the villagers parted, leaving a clear line of fire at the wind witch, who looked momentarily surprised, but then gleamed a smile.

"Time to die, Inuyasha… 'Dance of Blades'!" Kagura's smile became wider as the hanyou raised the Tetsusaiga. He barely registered Miroku's warning shout, but it was too late.

" 'Wind Scar'!" The demonic power screamed away, dead on the target…which had increased in size. A small, ghost-white girl stepped in front of Kagura and held up a filigree-edged circular mirror. Inuyasha barely had time to notice her presence when he was struck by his own attack. Excruciating pain burned through his body and limbs as he was engulfed in sparkling red flames, underlain by a brief burst of white light. His last conscious thought was _… know how…Sesshomaru…felt…_ and then the blackness mercifully took him away.

Miroku paused in the act of helping slide Sango down off of Kirara to watch, horrified, as the hanyou vanished inside a ball of his sword's demonic energy. Kagome took a firm grip on Kirara's ruff, and forced herself to search for Inuyasha's youkai. _His heartbeat was still strong_….When the dust settled, the hanyou lay in the centre of a fan-shaped patch of scorched earth, blood puddling and trickling along the ground, which was deeply scored by the tracks of the 'Wind Scar' running in two directions. His golden eyes were open, but blank and unseeing. Kagome, feeling like she was moving underwater, reached for her quiver. Miroku finished lowering Sango to the ground and angled the Hiraikotsu over her for protection, then stood in front of Kagome with his staff at the ready.

A dark figure materialized behind Kagura and Kanna, a satisfied smirk twisting his face. Miroku spat an epithet and raced down the slope to place himself between Inuyasha and Naraku. Kagome gasped, gripped her bow and arrow more firmly, and gently nudged Kirara with her heels. "Please take me to Inuyasha, Kirara…this is serious…"

Fenik…Midoriko…

_On deck, Phoenix. Can you control your power?_

Have to try…

_That's our girl_.

Miroku had nearly yanked the last loop of prayer beads away when Naraku deigned to speak. "If you open the Vortex, you will kill all of the villagers as well as your precious miko when you suck in Kanna's mirror." With another oath, Miroku secured the beads, but didn't leave his protective position in front of the hanyou. "Now, does the one about to die have any last requests? I'm feeling generous."

"Naraku…does the creature known as Kanna also bear a spider marking on her back, like Kagura and yourself?"

Naraku nodded thoughtfully. "Very good, monk. I am impressed. Yes, they bear the spider mark because they are creations of my flesh. Kagura is the wind, and Kanna the void."

"No demonic aura, no scent…nothing to give away her presence. How have you gained this new power?"

The dark hanyou threw back his head and laughed, a chilling, evil sound. "Thanks to my new ally, who gave me a valuable item to seal the pact. In return, I intend on making her a gift of Inuyasha's head."

"Your ally desires Inuyasha's life as well?"

"I rather anticipate the look on Kikyo's face when I present her with my token of appreciation. Kagura, if you please?" Inuyasha's eyes suddenly focussed as Naraku's words penetrated the fog of pain, and he groaned audibly.

Kagura chuckled darkly. "I'll enjoy this more than I should…" and snapped her fan in a downward slash. A blazing violet-pink bolt of light intercepted the wind blade, and all eyes flew to a dark-haired girl astride a snarling neko-youkai, both of them crackling with silver fire.

"I prefer Inuyasha's head to remain where it is…one false move, and yours will be forfeit instead, Naraku." Kagome calmly lined up another shot as Kirara paced forward to stand over the fallen hanyou. The girl kept her weapon trained on the dark figure, who was looking most displeased.

"Kanna, why is she still moving?" The pale child wordlessly turned to show him the mirror, where the pearly haze projected beyond the surface. "Ah, I see…her soul refuses to be contained. She will be more of a challenge than I thought…"

"Stick it somewhere dark and uncomfortable, Naraku…since you allowed Miroku a couple of questions, how about you answer mine? Did Kikyo give you the Shikon shard I can see glowing in the centre of your chest?"

"As a matter of fact she did, shadow-maiden."

"Willingly?"

"With her own fair hands. It appears that her desire to bring about your deaths is more important than any loyalty to the hanyou she loved."

"You make me sick…know this, Naraku. You injured my mate…and I will _never_ forgive you. Prepare to be purified." A surge of power sizzled through her, and Kagome drew back the bowstring even tighter.

"You would risk your own death for the sake of this hanyou?"

"I would risk _everything _for Inuyasha."

"K'go-me…be…careful…" The rasping voice from below gave her more hope.

"No chance, dog-boy…it isn't our day to die." Using the shard as an aiming point, she let the arrow fly and watched it head straight and true for Naraku's torso. Kanna moved, held up the mirror, and the arrow flew right into it, disappearing entirely. For a long moment, nothing happened.

"Kanna! Take the rest of her soul!"

The white girl seemed surprised, although her face remained blank. "The mirror will not obey me, Naraku-sama…I must release the souls, or it will be destroyed."

Kagome slid off Kirara's back and the neko-youkai crouched beside her, shielding her and Inuyasha. There came a strange, hollow ringing sound, and then Miroku dove over top of Kirara, landing behind Kagome and readying a sutra…for what, he wasn't sure.

Glowing balls of light exploded outwards, arced upwards and descended into the mass of villagers, who dropped like stones. For some reason, Kagome's battle-sight clicked on, and she realized a barrier was waiting to be deployed…plus, her katana was in her hand.

Midoriko? Fenik? What's going on?

_Just making sure that we're the only voices in your head, sweetheart._

_Let us do this, Phoenix. We will protect you_.

Do what?

_Ready, Riko?_

_Always, Fennie._

Two white globes split off from the main mass and headed directly for her; Miroku shouted something she couldn't quite catch, and then her body took over. As the larger ball impacted her chest, her sword swung up and deflected the second, smaller orb. The blade sparked, Fenikkusuken snarled and the barrier encased her. Through the pain of her soul knitting itself back into place, Kagome watched the repulsed globe circle the barrier, the tip of her sword tracking its flight until it veered off and away.

Was that…?

_No more peeping Kikyo, Nixie._

_It's over_.

Was she imagining it, or did Midoriko sound relieved?

Then Kagome noticed something else that made her skin crawl. Above the dark trees crowding the verges of the fields, white eel-like shapes twisted and twined. _Soul collectors…were they attracted by the souls being toyed with here? Or…was Kikyo nearby, waiting for delivery of her grisly gift of Inuyasha's head?_ The small sphere rejected by her barrier was scooped by a glowing wraith, which disappeared into the darkness.

Miroku leapt to his feet and unleashed the Vortex, but was a split-second too late. Kagura slashed a wind-wall at him, and in the moment it impacted, the dark hanyou and his minions were gone. Miroku growled, rewound the beads, scooped his staff and took off in the direction of Sango.

Kagome's senses went back to normal, and the pain in her body receded. She dropped the barrier, sheathed her katana and crawled over to Inuyasha. His silver hair was spread over the ground above his head, the shredded sleeves of his fire-rat limp banners showing the direction of the blast he'd survived. The Tetsusaiga thrummed and finally retransformed back to its usual shabby state. Kagome leaned over her hanyou, stroking his cheeks and wiping the blood away before kissing him gently on the lips. He managed a wan smile.

"_Damn_…that hurt…hope it doesn't…take me…two weeks…to heal…"

"You'll be more of a pleasure to guard than your brother, I'm sure." Kagome kissed him again, then carefully took hold of Tetsusaiga, noting that it rumbled in a reassuring sort of way, and sheathed it. Kirara, who had been watching Miroku's efforts to rouse Sango with narrowed eyes, moved around behind Inuyasha and delicately took the shoulder of his haori in her teeth. She managed to lift the hanyou enough that Kagome could brace him, and then repeated the action until he was propped on his feet so that he could sprawl over the fire-cat's broad back.

They were well quit of the village by the time the inhabitants began to recover, wondering at the bruises and dirt on their bodies, and why they apparently had decided to sleep outside in the fields. Some exclaimed over the impressive grooves scoring the ground, resembling the claw marks left by a truly monstrous beast.

Inside the headman's house, Koharu awakened slowly, her head, her jaw and her foot throbbing. As she brought up a hand to her brow, parchment crinkled in her fingers. Her eyes widened as she recognized a sacred sutra…signed by Miroku-sama? With a sob, she pushed herself to her feet and tottered outside into the morning light. Blinking, she shaded her eyes to scan the area for her beloved houshi-sama, but knew in her heart that he was gone.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The next day and several miles away, in an isolated herdsman's hut, Inuyasha groaned lightly. He smelled musty dry straw, old wood, dampness, blood-trace, disinfectant, clean bandages…and Kagome. Her floral scent, shining bright in the darkness behind his closed eyelids, helped give him the strength to open them. A soft cloth, cool with water, wiped over his forehead and down his cheek. Kagome smiled at him, and dabbed the cloth at his other cheek before kissing him. _She's so damn beautiful_…"Thirsty?" He nodded, and she produced a canteen of liquid, holding his head up so he could sip it.

"Ah, you've awakened, Inuyasha." Miroku's calm voice came from somewhere on the other side of the small hut. Kagome moved aside so he could squint at the monk. "I am impressed at your resilience, considering you survived your own attack."

"The Tetsusaiga saved your life, Inuyasha!" Shippo was at his shoulder, his small hands awkwardly and gently patting the hanyou's cheek and shoulder. "I saw the whole thing! Just before the 'Wind Scar' hit you, your sword threw up a wall of white light. I guess it blocked the main blast just enough…"

Sango's voice entered the conversation; Inuyasha swivelled his ears…_damn! Even that hurt_…and decided that she was lying on the floor. "I-is it true that Naraku has our shards of the Shikon Jewel?"

Inuyasha smelt Kagome's scent spike; she wouldn't meet his eyes, rather, she busied herself with wringing out the cloth. Miroku answered finally, after noting Kagome's sudden skittishness. "Yes. Naraku was given the shards by Kikyo-sama, apparently as part of a deal that involved Inuyasha's death."

The hanyou closed his eyes, but not before he gritted his teeth against the pain and circled Kagome's wrist with his claws, bringing her hand up to kiss. He knew he deserved at least an 'I told you so', and was glad when she turned her palm and cupped his cheek gently.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

When he woke up again, he was aware of gentle breath ghosting over his less-injured shoulder and knew it was Kagome. Her warm body curled against him, her weapon-calloused fingers resting lightly on his upper arm, about the only part of him that didn't hurt. The two of them were covered by an unzipped bedroll and cushioned by straw. Turning his head slightly, he saw Miroku propped up against the wall and Sango lying on the floor wrapped in another bedroll, Kirara and Shippo at her side. Listening carefully, he detected the light crackle of a barrier inside the hut…no doubt anchored by arrows… and heard the horses' hooves shifting outside the hut, as well as the morning calls of birds.

Kagome sighed, her fingers curling on his skin, and he turned to look at her sleeping face. Wincing at the pain, he carefully rolled onto his side and slipped his arm around her, splaying his hand across her back. She squirmed closer to him, her fingers lightly tapping on his chest…and then opened her eyes. He watched her blink until she focussed, slowly registered what she was looking at, and then met her smile with his own. She cuddled against him, pressing her hand flat over his bandages and kissed the skin closest to her lips.

He wished they could stay like this for a while, days preferably, just laying in each other's arms, the world outside reduced to bird and insect sounds. Slender fingers lightly traced his jawline, and then Kagome was pressing gentle kisses up his throat to his cheek. He slid his hand up her back to the nape of her neck and tangled his claws in her hair while they kissed slowly and deeply. He wondered why she still had her body armour on, then realized that their entire defensive line was made up of her and Miroku. He cautiously wriggled his foot until it made contact with hers…yup, she was still wearing her combat boots as well.

At that moment, he also realized why she was being careful about where she put her hands on him…she was afraid of putting pressure on his bandaged ribs. He was glad that she wasn't as worried about the condition of his tongue, since she was happily engaging him in a heated, arousing duel that left both of them pink-cheeked. They broke apart for air and smiled at each other; he stroked through her hair with a hand made clumsy by his injuries. Kagome studied his amber eyes, wondering what he was thinking, and if he was feeling any pain. She thought she saw a twinge cross his features when he raised his arm a little higher to rub his thumb down the still-healing cut on her cheek. "Maybe you should lie flat again, _koibito_," she suggested softly, leaning in to lightly nuzzle his chin.

"Can't kiss you then," he grunted back, dropping his hand from her cheek to pluck at the collar of her body armour, wishing it was off and he could feel her skin. Actually, if he was going to wish, might as well go for the full deal; no clothing constraints, no audience, no injuries to cramp his style, no interruptions and no reason to leave their horizontal position for a really, really long time. He cupped her hip, the leather covering it cool and smooth under his hand. That made him think of something else, even as Kagome's lips were working their way along his collarbone. "You're awfully frisky, _koishii_, for someone who had their soul forcibly removed again."

Her lips paused only briefly, and her voice tickled his skin. "Naraku and Kanna actually did me a favour."

"How's that?" He couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"She sucked out the bit of Kikyo's soul… and Midoriko and Fenikkusuken stopped it from returning."

"So…we're Kikyo-free?"

"Yup. No more peeping mikos…"

"So…now we can do _really_ 'depraved' things?"

Her eyes glinted mischievously. "You're pretty frisky yourself, dog-boy…much more fun than your brother after being 'Wind Scar'-red."

Any more intimate conversation or activity was squelched by Miroku clearing his throat. He gave them a moment to disengage. "Good morning, Inuyasha, Kagome-sama…Shippo and I will stir the fire to life, if you will assist us with the meal?" Kagome stuck her tongue out at the monk, shielded from his view by Inuyasha's chest, but started wriggling her way out of their nest. The hanyou stretched, and immediately regretted it, as nearly all his muscles simultaneously screamed at him.

"What's on the menu, wench?"

"Plain rice porridge."

"Keh! We'll head back to Kaede's as soon as possible…"

"Sango can't be moved too quickly. She took a direct hit from Hiraikotsu."

Inuyasha winced sympathetically. "That's gotta hurt…"

"Nothing like being taken out by your own weapon to remind yourself why it's better to give than receive. Back in a bit, dog-boy."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome brought Inuyasha his mess tin and one for Sango as well. He could sit up, at least; Sango didn't say a word as Kirara propped her up and Kagome fed her like an infant. After the meal, Kagome convinced Sango to let her have a look at the damage. From the look on his girl's face, Inuyasha guessed it was colourful, at the very least.

"Your armour absorbed most of the impact, Sango…though it'll be a while before you can toss Hiraikotsu without discomfort." Sango said nothing, just curled into Kirara's furry shoulder. Kagome patted the slayer's arm before turning to the hanyou. "Your turn for my tender mercies…time to change your bandages." Inuyasha cooperated, and was glad to lie down again. He didn't want to admit that he actually had a sneaking sympathy for Sesshomaru, of all people.

In the afternoon, Miroku took Shippo out of Kagome's hair on a perimeter check, and after a look at Sango, the girl took off her leather jacket and crawled into the straw next to Inuyasha, settling in for some quiet time. He slipped his less-injured arm under her neck, and she willingly nestled into his shoulder, sighing contentedly. Inuyasha breathed in her wonderful scent and closed his eyes. He felt Kagome tense, and when she growled, low and angrily, in a fairly good approximation of his sound of irritation, his eyes flew open.

_Soul collectors._

At least six spiralled above them, filling the hut with peculiar light and a faint chill. Inuyasha caught Kagome's profile, her teeth bared in a very credible snarl. _Guess I'm rubbing off_…

"What in all the hells does _she_ want?"

"Maybe wants to thank you for returning that bit of her soul?"

Silver-rimmed grey irises flashed. "She's working with Naraku now! If she can find us, so can he!"

Inuyasha started to push himself up. Kagome grabbed him. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"I'm not taking Naraku's word for it…I want to hear her answer for myself." Kagome was open-mouthed as he fumbled for Tetsusaiga and used it as a crutch to push himself upright. He grinned crookedly at her and held out his hand. "I need my bodyguard…shake a leg, wench."

With a spluttered request to Kirara to protect Sango, Kagome grabbed her weapons and slid under his arm to help support him as he staggered. They were barely across the small clearing in front of the hut when they met Miroku and Shippo, both of whom had obviously done some running.

"Kagome-sama…Inuyasha…was Kikyo-sama here?"

"No…we're going looking for trouble, since not enough finds us all by itself…" Shippo squeaked and ducked behind Kagome as the soul collectors silently circled them. "Shippo, you stay here and help Kirara protect Sango. Miroku, would you please come with us?"

Miroku bowed stiffly. "Of course, sama. I, too, am curious to know if Kikyo-sama has indeed decided to throw in her lot with our enemy."

The monk took over assisting Inuyasha, and Kagome prowled ahead as point-man, an arrow ready on her bowstring, watching the track that the soul collectors led them on, noting landmarks for the way back. Her aura crackled lightly, and she was ready to spring into action at the slightest hint of danger. After a short time, the footing became rather uneven; Miroku, already off-balance, slipped and fell, taking Inuyasha with him. Kagome swore colourfully, since they'd come without any supplies, and it looked like a few wounds had been reopened. _Damn, damned, damnable_…

A prickling on the back of her neck alerted her, and she spun away from the tangle of monk and hanyou, her arrow tip burning brightly in the sunlight. Unsurprisingly, Kikyo was not pleased to see her…the dark eyes flashed, even though the planes of the face didn't move. Kagome's teeth ground against each other, and she could feel the tension wind closely around her. "Hoping to finish what Naraku started, Kikyo?"

The undead miko's eyes floated over to the injured hanyou; Inuyasha's amber eyes were intense and wary. Miroku instinctively stepped across their line of sight, blocking any potential angles of fire. Silence filled the small glade. Kagome's senses screamed at the level of concentration she was forcing them to maintain and her muscles started to finely tremble from the effort of keeping her bow flexed and on target.

"Kikyo." The hanyou's voice was neutral, but firm. He waited until she moved sideways slightly and fastened her dark gaze on him. "Did you give the shards to Naraku?"

There was the merest hesitation. "Naraku will continue to increase his powers…do not die by his hands, Inuyasha. Your life belongs to _me_ and none other." She shot a blistering look at Kagome, who felt an expletive or two coming on, stifled them, and rolled her shoulders slightly as she adjusted her grip on her weapon.

"I asked you a question, Kikyo." Inuyasha's voice became even softer, but somehow more deadly. "Did you give Naraku the shards?"

"He will immolate himself in the pyre of his own greed, and then the Jewel will be cleansed from this world…"

"You did."

Dark eyes finally met his. "Yes."

Something was left unsaid, and suddenly, Kagome knew that Inuyasha would let Kikyo keep her secrets and her counsel, not demand that she leave them alone, not tell her the price if she tried to hurt his mate. _He was going to let Kikyo off easy_! The tension wound a bit tighter in Kagome's body. Miroku still stood at her back, but his stance wasn't as taut; he'd picked up on Inuyasha's intent, and was standing down a little.

_Damned_ _if she wasn't going to say her piece_.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Kagome grated, her arrow flaming so brightly she wondered when it would simply explode from the effort of holding in the energy. "Your time as guardian of the Jewel is past, Kikyo. Giving it to Naraku has just made it more difficult for us to defeat him…_us_, Kikyo, not you. _We're_ the ones he's targeting, _we're_ the ones fighting our way out of his traps…not you. You're a bystander, and giving the shard to Naraku puts you on the same side as him…our enemy." Her voice dropped into a darker register. "You desire Inuyasha's death, but you're allowing Naraku to do your dirty work. What have you promised him in return, I wonder?"

"Kagome…enough." Kagome's eyebrow twitched, but she bit back a few more choice comments at the tone of command in Inuyasha's voice. She could always 'sit' him later… Something 'pinged' her aura, and she narrowed her eyes at a spot in the underbrush over Kikyo's shoulder. Kikyo whirled around at the same moment, and two arrows slammed through the screening vegetation and into the tree trunk, neatly bracketing a very surprised Kagura, who flung down a feather and vanished.

"Why lash out at your ally's incarnation, Kikyo-sama?" Miroku's voice was silken steel. "Was she not here to assist you?"

"I did not anticipate this outcome when I gave Naraku the shards…forgive me, Inuyasha." Kikyo's eyes slid over Inuyasha's bloodied bandages as if seeing them for the first time. "Until I come to claim your life, do not die." The undead miko turned on her heel and walked away, her soul collectors twining around her.

Kagome's arms trembled and her shoulders ached from the effort of holding her bow at the ready for the length of the confrontation. She lowered her weapon and turned to see that same, odd look on Inuyasha's face…the same as the last time…and the tightly coiled spring frayed dangerously, along with her temper. Something clawed and fanged and green-eyed clawed at her chest from inside, and then raised its scaly head and _roared_ as she struggled with a wave of blistering anger.

_Not this fucking shit again_.

She kept her bow in her hand, and marched over to help Miroku pull Inuyasha upright, but she was not gentle. Once they'd negotiated the rougher terrain, she pulled away from the hanyou and picked up the pace, ignoring both his roughly-worded question and Miroku's complaint. She had to leave the vicinity before she did some damage that bandages couldn't repair.

By the time Miroku half-dragged Inuyasha back to the hut, Kagome was gone. A dazed-looking Shippo had his hands full of bandages as he sat in front of the doorway.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha rasped out.

"Gone hunting. She left this stuff for Miroku to fix you up."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

It was nearly dark before Kagome returned, carrying two skinned and cleaned rabbits. Shippo scampered to help, and between the two of them, laden skewers were soon grilling over the flames. Once dinner was well on the way, she stuck her head into the hut to see how Sango was keeping as well as to retrieve her leather tunic. The slayer was sleeping, and Kagome avoided acknowledging the golden eyes glowing in the darkness. He noticed that something was different about Kagome's profile…something wasn't right.

_Her hair was fucking braided._

"Wench…why are you killing things again?"

"Can't kill _her_, so have to get rid of the aggression somehow." She grabbed her tunic and turned to leave.

"She didn't mean for this to happen."

Kagome froze, seemed to forcibly restrain herself…and then savagely punched the doorframe so hard that showers of debris rained down from the roof. Inuyasha immediately smelled the blood on her hand, the knuckles splitfrom the power of the blow. Her head slowly turned. "Just like she didn't _mean_ to give the shards to Naraku?"

"Kagome…" She ignored the warning tone in the hanyou's voice.

"Every time we confront her, your brain turns to jelly, and you forget how much of a threat she really is. She isn't 'poor little Kikyo' who needs to be protected from Naraku. _She_ sought him out,_ she_ gave him the Jewel…_she's_ the reason why you and Sango are hurt, not to mention why my soul had another out-of-body experience…"

"Do you really expect me to turn away from my responsibility to her?"

Kagome couldn't keep the fury out of her voice. "I expect you to remember your responsibility to _me_…unless, of course, Koga was right after all." She ignored the sharp, angry intake of breath from the hanyou. _I let you off easy last time, dog-boy, with a few kisses and a grope or two in that hot spring…not this time_. "Do whatever the fuck you want. I'll take care of myself." Now she turned to face him fully, the firelight from outside burnishing the armoured curves of her body, shadowing her face, those silver eyes suddenly very cold and glittering. "Naraku will use her as either a shield or a weapon; therefore, you're a liability if she's involved. _I_ can't afford any liabilities on this mission. The stakes are too high." The flap thumped down into place; she was gone.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. _Fuck_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**A/N:** (rubs hands gleefully) Yes, I'm going somewhere with this stand-off between our hero and heroine…they can't be too lovey-dovey all the time. Where's the fun in that?


	39. HellSpawn III Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue

**A/N: **I had far more fun than I should have twisting this episode…hope you enjoy it!

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 39: Hell Spawn III Breaking Point**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_Sengoku Jidai_**

**_Late evening of the same day_**

"Eat up, Ship-dip…we'll have to move before dawn, so use the time to digest."

"Aw…do we have to leave, Kagome? Sango's still hurt…"

"Kikyo and Kagura know where we are, so it's a safe bet that Naraku does, too."

"Unfortunately, I must agree with Kagome-sama. We will allow Inuyasha and Sango-sama to rest a little longer, and then we must move on."

Inside the hut, Inuyasha stirred his meal listlessly. Shippo had delivered mess tins of rice, pickled vegetables and grilled rabbit, but the food was dust in his mouth. Kagome was furious with him…again, and this time it came equipped with a honed edge. Previously, he'd thought of her temper (despite the occasional thunderously-intoned 'sit'), as being like a fluffy kitten batting at him with sheathed claws…nothing too serious and easily soothed away. This time…the claws were katana-sized, and she'd probably purify him if he tried 'petting' her.

Sighing, he put the almost-full tin to the side, next to the slayer's untouched meal. She shifted restlessly in her sleep, making small sounds of pain when her bruised muscles twinged. Inuyasha watched her for a while, then leaned his head back against the wall and raked his claws through his hair. Despite knowing what Kagome needed from him, he just couldn't bring himself to completely condemn Kikyo. She hadn't wanted to be resurrected, and now was some kind of demon…the total opposite of what she had been in life. None of her actions made any real sense…well, considering there wasn't a brain inside that head of hers to make coherent decisions, it was to be expected.

_Kagome is showing a great deal of restraint in not embedding you._

Lucky I'm already injured, huh?

_Why don't you just let her take out the dead bitch, and this whole thing is done?_

Kikyo exists now because I couldn't keep my mouth shut all those months ago.

_You feel guilty?_

Yeah.

_Did you really want her back at that time?_

No…I only wanted Kagome. She's all I _ever_ wanted.

_I don't understand why you're screwing around with our bitch's feelings_.

I'm not trying to…waitaminute…_our_ bitch?

_Maybe I could try explaining things to her_.

Not on your life…you keep your paws off _my_ bitch.

_I can't fuck it up any worse than you._

Shippo bounded in to collect the mess tins; since Sango had slept through the meal…again…he cast a very jaundiced eye over the hardly-touched food. "After all the effort Kagome went through to provide dinner for us, you could at least eat some of it."

"Not hungry, runt…help yourself."

The kit hesitated, then glanced quickly up at the hanyou. "Kagome's eyes aren't turning grey, Inuyasha…they've been silver ever since she came back, and it's giving me the chills."

"Just means she's on alert…nothing else, Shippo. Naraku probably isn't too far away."

"I wish you were better…"

"So do I." He noticed Shippo fidgeting, like he wanted to say something else, but at that moment the hanyou's nose picked up a very unpleasant scent at the same time as there was a general scramble of bodies and weapons outside the hut.

Miroku's tense voice hissed from just outside the door. "We have company…"

Inuyasha staggered to his feet, and then carefully leaned down to shake Sango awake. "Let's go, slayer. Trouble's found us again…" Sango slowly sat up, and took the hanyou's outstretched hand. His muscles complained loudly from the strain of pulling her upright, but he was willing to bet that hers hurt even more. Together they tottered to the doorframe; Shippo's tail was twice its normal size as he peered under the edge of the mat.

Kagome had an arrow levelled at a naked figure wobbling on the edge of the firelight, its eyes staring unblinkingly at her. Its lips barely moved, the voice a ghost of what it had been. "Village destroyed…ogre…spider marking…" With that, it collapsed into a bubbling puddle of black ooze and dirty foam.

"Kagura's sent mail…it's an invitation to a dance, apparently." Kagome's voice crackled in the darkness. "Another lovely set-up…the team at half-strength…I wonder what sort of knuckle-dragger this next one will be? Remind me to thank Kikyo next time I see her…" She stepped over the puddle, clipping her tunic closed and adjusting her weapons before looking directly at them.

Inuyasha inhaled sharply. _The silver-eyed fiend_…

"Let's go, houshi. This unfortunate left a fairly obvious trail back into the bush. Shippo, I assume you and Kirara can watch over Inuyasha and Sango…or should we erect a barrier around the hut?" The hanyou stared at Kagome for a moment, while his brain clicked over.

"What the fuck…? You think we're staying behind?"

She shot him a cool, appraising glance. "Neither you nor Sango have operational weapons capability right now, and therefore shouldn't be anywhere near a battlefield…"

Inuyasha ground his fangs. "_Wench_…"

"I was trying to be polite, Inuyasha. You're a _liability_."

Miroku intervened around Inuyasha's snarl. "Naraku spends a great deal of energy splitting us up, Kagome-sama. Why play his game?"

"Purely tactical reasons. If those two come with us, one has to stay back to defend them…leaving one to go up against what-ever-it-is that's waiting."

"We all go together, Kagome." It was the first time Sango had spoken in two days; her voice was raw. Kagome locked eyes with her, and for a long moment, neither moved.

"Let's hope it isn't our funeral." The armoured girl muttered pointedly, before turning to the work of dousing the fire.

Inuyasha watched Kagome for a few moments longer; Shippo tugged on his hakama leg. When he looked down, the kit was holding up his folded _juban_, a scared expression in his wide green eyes. "Thanks runt…where's my fire-rat?"

"It's still really shredded, Inuyasha…is this a good idea? You're hurt, and you won't have any armour to protect you…"

"We don't have any choice, Shippo. Despite _someone_ being a total bitch right now, like _hell_ I'll let her go up against any of Naraku's spawn with only the houshi as backup." Shippo nodded, collected the mess tins and began the task of cleaning them out and packing them into the saddlebags, as well as rolling up the bedrolls.

Kagome had heard Inuyasha's last remark and chose to ignore it as she worked on saddling the horses. Shippo helped her secure the bags and packs, and then she and Miroku carefully eased Sango onto a transformed Kirara. Once the slayer was positioned and Shippo perched between Kirara's ears, Kagome returned to the hut to retrieve the Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha was painfully tucking the tails of his _juban_ into his hakama; she avoided looking at him and grabbed the heavy boomerang.

"Kagome…"

She closed her eyes against the tender, pleading note and stiffened her spine. He took a step towards her; she held up her hand, the one with blood still staining it from her abuse of the wooden hut's framework. "Since you're so keen to see the show, let's go."

Even injured, he still moved so fast that she didn't have a chance to block him with Hiraikotsu; his grip on her arm was almost painful. Slowly, significantly, she looked from his claws digging into the dragon-hide up to his face and back again. "I suggest you let 'the bitch' go…the more time we waste, the more likely it is that Naraku ruins innocent lives." Inuyasha released her arm and stepped back, his expression dark. Kagome tossed her braid back over her shoulder and started manoeuvring the Hiraikotsu out the door. She glanced at him when he sighed.

His ears drooped as he closed his eyes wearily. "Please don't do this… Kagome, I'm _not_ lying when I tell you I love you. You are _everything_ to me…"

She stilled him with a burning, agonized look. "I love you, too, but I can't handle this crap anymore. I'm _sick_ of this shit…just once, stop yourself from cutting Kikyo so much damn slack, and then you won't be in the position of having to apologize." She finished dragging Hiraikotsu through the door, putting distance between herself and Inuyasha, even though her heart was aching.

Sango looked quite white-faced as she perched on Kirara, but insisted on carrying Hiraikotsu across her back; Kagome helped her arrange the strap as comfortably as possible. Miroku stepped forward, obviously intending to ride with Sango, but Kagome waved him away and pointed at Juhi. He sighed despondently and trailed over to the gelding. When Inuyasha finally emerged from the hut, Kagome crooked her finger at him. His ears were slightly flattened; he stopped several feet away, Tetsusaiga at his hip and his tattered fire-rat over one shoulder, an unfathomable look in his golden eyes.

"Your steed awaits." Kagome indicated Kirara, who snorted indignantly at being compared to a horse. Inuyasha didn't move. Kagome turned away and executed a fairly impressive vault up onto Arashi's back, gathered the reins and spun the mare around on her haunches. "Your options are walking or the cat…make up your mind fast, because this bus is leaving the station. If you're airborne, at least you can spot for us." Whirling the horse around, she applied both reins and heels, and Arashi charged forward into the darkness, Juhi startling the monk into a whoop by diving after his herd-mate.

Inuyasha stood stock-still, considering several choice expletives, when Kirara padded up beside him and growled. Adjusting the Tetsusaiga, he slid onto her back behind Sango, and lightly gripped the edges of the Hiraikotsu. Kirara rumbled again, and rose into the air. In that moment, he knew why Kagome had forced him into this option; Kirara's smooth motion was considerably easier on his injuries than a hell-bent-for-leather rush on Arashi. _Maybe she's starting to pull in her claws_… Inuyasha could hear the drumming of the horses' hooves over the rush of air in his ears; he could just make out the figures hunched over the animals' necks in the light of the waning moon.

His head snapped up and he regarded the sky anxiously. _Four nights until the new moon…shit_.

They cleared a copse of trees topping a slight rise, and the smell of the devastated village hit him forcefully. Dust, torn vegetation…lots of blood and internal organ scents. He could see a huge, long-armed, horned figure tearing at something in the centre of the ruined habitation…and in the moonlight, a horribly familiar marking rippled with the muscles on its back. "Take us down, Kirara!" he shouted above the wind, and the fire-cat swooped over the horses, until they were neck and neck with Arashi. "It's big and ugly, Kagome…" Silver flashed above a tight smile, and then the horses broke through the intervening trees and pulled up sharply, whinnying. Kirara landed beside them, and for a moment they just observed the creature, noting its size, its large beaky muzzle and the long, katana-like spikes sprouting from its wrists and angling outward, like the spurs on a fighting rooster.

Then they heard the screaming.

Inuyasha _flew _and Tetsusaiga blossomed in his hand, slashing downward in a shining arc, sending the creature skittering backwards, surprisingly agile despite its awkward appearance.

"Damn hanyou…he's going to get himself killed!" Kagome snarled in mid-dismount as Shippo took the reins and led the horses back into the dark forest; Kirara carried Sango forward as Kagome and Miroku raced towards the battle-zone.

"Get out of here…now!" Inuyasha roared at the gawping children, a young boy and an even younger girl cowering in the straw of the destroyed stable, their eyes wide. He turned his attention back to the ogre. "So, you're the new big ugly Naraku popped out, huh? At least Kagura and Kanna are easy on the eyes…he messed up big time with you."

"Is that what you really think, half-breed? I heard something more along the lines of, 'How did he move so fast? How could he avoid Tetsusaiga?' Oh, and… 'How can he read my thoughts'?"

Inuyasha had a moment of stupefaction, and then he started to growl. The creature laughed. "I am Goshinki, half-breed. Kagura and Kanna were only diversions to pass the time until I was ready to be unleashed…and yes, I can read my opponent's thoughts. Yours are _so_ banal; I was hoping for a more challenging opponent."

Inuyasha ground his fangs, tried not to think about it, and struck. Goshinki vanished…and reappeared behind the hanyou. "Pathetic…I knew where that strike was directed before you even swung your blade," he gloated, then swiped at Inuyasha with a clawed fist. The injured hanyou literally bounced off the ground and into the wreckage of the stable, sending debris flying.

Miroku leapt up from where he and Kagome crouched next to Kirara and Sango, unwinding his prayer beads in a smooth motion. He barely had time to unclench his fist when the familiar, hated buzzing filled the air, along with Goshinki's grating laugh. The monk made a small portion of the air turn blue with some very unholy language as he restrained the Vortex. The ogre chuckled again. "I had such high hopes for all of you as opponents, but I can see I'll be disappointed. Sango cannot move due to my sister Kanna's mirror, so no chance to test myself against the Hiraikotsu. Kagome…you _could_ be a challenge, but I will know the path of your arrows before you even pull one from your quiver. Miroku…ah, well…I'd rather eat you before allowing the hell wasps to poison you. Their venom leaves _such_ a bad aftertaste in my mouth."

Inuyasha slowly pulled himself out of the hay and broken wood. His flickering ears picked up Goshinki's taunts…and the sound of sobbing behind him. Turning his head slightly, he saw the two children crouching in the debris, clutching rounded objects to their thin chests, looks of desperation on their faces. In a moment, he realized that the objects were severed heads. "Hey, runts…are those your parents?" They nodded wordlessly, tears rolling down their cheeks.

Grunting slightly from the pain, Inuyasha stood up and turned to face Goshinki, who swung his attention back to the hanyou…and started to laugh. "Very nice, Inuyasha… 'I'm going to kill you'… how _original_. I'm curious about something, though…has your demon half never been allowed out, to devour the sweet flesh of humans?"

Inuyasha shuddered in revulsion. "I'm not a monster like you…"

"Ah, but you _could_ be. I wonder what it will take to bring it out to play?"

"Don't you…"

" '…even think about it'? So predictable…"

Six different lurid shades of red swam in front of Inuyasha's vision and he brought the Tetsusaiga up into position for the two-handed, downward slash of the 'Wind Scar'. Goshinki's beady eyes glinted in anticipation.

"The 'Wind Scar', eh? Now, _this_ could be fun…"

"Only if death is fun, you freak! _Go to hell_!" There was not enough time to react when the ogre roared and dove forward, pushing himself through the 'Wind Scar's striking point, opening his mouth wide, sturdy pointed fangs gleaming….

…and Inuyasha switched his stance at the last moment and swung a mighty sideways blow that caught Goshinki across the jaws. The ogre's mouth snapped shut, gripping the Tetsusaiga and biting down hard on the enchanted blade. For a moment, only the high-pitched keening of teeth on metal was audible, and then Kagome heard the Tetsusaiga _scream_ in agony, Fenikkusuken howling a reply…just as the mighty blade snapped in two.

Inuyasha could only stare at the truncated fang of his father, the weapon he'd come to rely on to protect Kagome, himself and his pack. He barely heard Goshinki's gloating as he turned the injured metal over in his hands. "A dog's fang, eh? Nothing compared to my ogre's fangs, as I expected; just as a half-breed is nothing compared to a full demon." Inuyasha's dazed inattention meant he was unable to avoid the strike when it whistled in behind him. The hanyou landed face-first, boneless, the stump of the Tetsusaiga falling out of his limp hand to clatter to the ground several feet away. Goshinki licked the blood from his claws and sighed regretfully. "Really, Inuyasha…I was led to believe that you would be more of an opponent than this. Even with your sword, you're nothing. I'll devour you last, as a sort of savoury after the main meal."

Kagome had been staggered by the momentary drop in Inuyasha's heart rate, but then recovered and started to run towards the hanyou's still form. Miroku caught her arm in a grip of steel and yanked backwards, then fumbled with the prayer beads. That split-second cost him, and Kagome hit the ground as the monk was thrown back by a lazy swat of the ogre's fist. "A little tenderization always makes my meal taste so much better…now, Kagome, you wait right there while I snack on these other three…oooh, a neko-youkai! Just like litchis…have to peel off the fuzzy covering first…"

_Sweetheart…he's made out of the same shit as Naraku!_

_Release us, Phoenix!_

_Ignite!_

Kagome dimly realized that it may not have been a really smart idea to call on her full power when her heart rate was compromised by Inuyasha's, but what else could she do? When she saw Goshinki's clawed hand reaching for her huddled friends, Sango cradling Miroku in her arms, Kirara roaring and rearing up on her hind paws to slash at their attacker, she just reacted without thinking.

Which is how she caught Goshinki completely off-guard.

Miroku and Sango gasped in unison as a silver bolt streaked in front of them and resolved itself into a blazing girl, her sword lighting up the darkness like a torch. Goshinki retracted his hand and rocked back on his heels. "Well, well, well…you _do_ have a trick or two up your sleeve, Kagome. _Very_ pretty. Now, get out of the way, or I will disrupt my meal plans and _start_ with you."

"Don't choke on the first bite," was the girl's icy retort. Kagome was suddenly unafraid and deadly calm, her body lightly pulsing with barely restrained power.

"Your thoughts are harder to read, Kagome…but you shall die anyways." The words were barely out of his throat when the girl apparently vanished from in front of him. He caught the faintest blur of movement from the corner of his eye and lashed out. The air pressure of the near miss just managed to deflect her slightly, but she twisted while in flight and scored a long cut across one arm.

Kagome managed to get her feet under her before she hit the ground. The momentum of her attack, plus that of the blow, sent her skidding backwards in an undignified crouch. She had barely ground to a stop before she saw Goshinki reaching for Sango and Miroku again, Kirara snapping desperately at his claws. She launched herself back across the battlefield and dove under the ogre's hand, tossed her sword across her shoulders, honed edge up. Dropping her chin to her chest, she rammed herself up to standing, embedding the katana into Goshinki's palm. The blade rained red and green sparks from the power she poured into it, hoping to either burn Goshinki's hand off or at least slice it in half.

The ogre snatched his sizzling hand away, easing the downward pressure on the girl's defiant form so quickly that she stumbled and went sprawling, bloodying her free hand on the sharp gravel but not letting go of her katana._ Inuyasha_…

Goshinki paused in his perusal of the damage to his hand to cast a mock-pitying glance at her. "Foolish girl…surely you don't think that Inuyasha will miraculously revive and rescue you?" At that moment, two powerful pulses, one right after the other, shook Kagome's body, sent her power escalating, and she lifted her head to look towards the hanyou. _Inuyasha?_

The ogre chuckled condescendingly. "I told you, stupid girl, he's already …what's this? _Impossible_!" He had started to turn, when a powerful, jarring attack spun him across the battle-field…and he was minus an arm, the exposed jagged end of the bone protruding gruesomely from the living flesh. The limb itself bounced towards the group and he took some grim pleasure in the thought of the injuries they would sustain.

Kagome scrambled to her feet, and set a barrier, frying the unlikely missile to a crisp. As soon as it lay still, lightly smoking, she dropped the barrier and sprang over the charred limb, preparing to challenge the ogre again. She had the wind knocked out of her as she was caught around the ribs by a muscled arm and pulled backwards, landing on her knees nearly twenty feet away from her previous position, anchored against a strong, hard body. A powerful blast of youkai overwhelmed her senses for a moment, and she started to struggle. She froze when her braid was pushed aside and what felt like _fangs_ pressed against the nape of her neck. A deep, rough voice that she recognized and yet didn't, rumbled "Are you hurt?"

Before she could answer, a nose was buried in her skin and several deep sniffs taken. Glancing down, she saw familiar red hakama covering the thighs bracketing hers, and relaxed slightly…until a clawed hand seized her injured one. She tensed at the sight of extremely long, tapered, razor-edged claws as the fingers curled around hers and turned her hand palm upwards, revealing the torn and bloodied skin.

"Ya gotta watch your landings, bitch." Before she could automatically protest his word choice, her hand was raised to his mouth and his soft tongue made several passes over her palm, cleaning away the blood. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, the contact making her shiver involuntarily…and then she felt the fangs again. Slowly, hoping she was mistaken, she peeked through her lashes at the demon leaning over her shoulder and licking her skin so tenderly. Every sweep of his tongue caused the tips of elongated fangs to scrape lightly across her flesh. Her eyes moved up the line of his jaw to his cheek and stalled. A jagged dark blue stripe swept up into his hairline; seemingly unaware of her startled gasp, he purred contentedly as he continued his ministrations.

On an impulse that she hoped wouldn't backfire, Kagome relaxed the fingertips of her rapidly healing hand until they rested lightly against the cheek of the demon, the contact causing the purring to increase in volume. She was studying his cheek stripe and his fangs when he pressed a kiss in the centre of her palm and looked directly into her eyes. Instead of familiar golden irises, blood red orbs highlighted by a brilliant blue pupil scanned her face. Kagome felt her world tilt sideways and start to spin.

Instantly, the demon that had been Inuyasha started purring more throatily and his youkai wrapped around her, a tangible presence that was reassuring, not threatening. Her power rose in response, but instead of repulsing him, it coiled around both of them. The demon turned her slightly in his arms, tucking her under his chin as he released her hand and lightly touched her cheek with his knuckles, those more-lethal-than-usual claws curled away from her skin. Cautiously, she looked up and found herself only inches from those glowing red pools. Lips curved around the fangs, in an expression that she supposed was meant to be reassuring. "My bitch," he said simply, and Kagome managed a tremulous smile.

"Inuyasha…?" The demon smiled again, and tightened his hold around her body. Rising, he lifted her easily to her feet and steadied her against him. Kagome finally noticed that all the bandages were torn away, but that he was healed as if he'd never been injured; his shredded _juban_, or what was left of it, hung around his waist. His silver hair was shaggier, rougher-looking, more fur-like. He brought his palm up to cup her cheek; Kagome felt the tips of the claws prickling her neck.

"I'll protect you." That simple declaration let her know that Inuyasha was in there somewhere. She nodded mutely, and the demon leaned in and pressed his fanged lips to her forehead before releasing her and stalking with predatory grace towards Goshinki, cracking his knuckles. "You hurt my mate, fucker. You're gonna die."

The ogre snarled, the pain from his surprise amputation throbbing through his brain. "Why have you transformed? I don't understand…"

The demon snorted derisively. "Don't bust something else thinking about it. Doesn't matter anyhow, since you've bought a one-way ticket to the seventh hell."

"Your thoughts are unreadable…I cannot predict your moves! _You filthy half-breed!"_

"Considering that you're born of Naraku, you calling _me_ a half-breed is rich, Goshinki. My demon blood is _pure_ next to the shit running in your veins."

"I will kill you, then your friends and save your woman for last, Inuyasha."

Blue pupils gave an excellent impression of being rolled. "Getting old, Goshinki…time to die." The demon crouched, sprang…and the ogre's mouth opened in a silent scream as a gaping, Inuyasha-sized hole appeared in its middle, its bloodied spinal column dragging on the ground behind it like some obscene tail. There was another blurred movement, then another and another…and the ogre collapsed into a pile of body parts, topped by its severed head. The eyes blinked and the jaws moved, butGoshinki was done. The demon paused, licking off his claws, clearly savouring the taste.

"Kagome-sama…what has happened to Inuyasha?" Miroku's voice was very soft, but she had a feeling the demon could plainly hear from the other side of the field, as she observed one ear swivel towards them.

"He's become a full demon…I think."

"What should we do?"

"Nothing. He recognizes me, I'm pretty sure." Kagome watched the demon carefully as he thoroughly cleansed his fingers of blood and flesh. She could faintly see his youkai swirling around him…it was a shifting mix of reds, in comparison to Sesshomaru's, which had a distinct greenish colouration…like the vapours emitted by her katana, she suddenly realized. She wondered why she had only been able to sense Inuyasha's youkai before, but not see it until now…_maybe because it is so much stronger, more like his brothers?_

She sheathed her sword and began walking across the flesh-littered battlefield towards the demon, who watched her approach while continuing to clean his claws. He shook himself, very doggishly, his silver hair flying in all directions…and then he was in front of her, his arms sliding around her, ignoring her squeak of surprise as his fangs lightly scraped the delicate skin below her ear. Kagome's mind went blank for a moment when a tongue lapped her throat all the way up to her earlobe.

_Go submissive, Nixie_.

Submissive? Huh? You mean roll on my back?

_Lick his chin…bare your throat_…

What? I'm not a dog!

_Yeah, but he is, especially right now._

_Somewhere in there is your hanyou. Don't be afraid_.

Then, Yashita's long ago warning barrelled through her mind, sirens blaring and lights flashing, and she _knew_ he meant this particular incident. _'Even if I seem totally out of control at any point, your scent, your voice, your touch will always reach me…'_ Swallowing hard, Kagome twisted her head over to the side, and heard a deep rumble of unmistakeable satisfaction vibrate through her chest as the demon buried his face in her throat. Nuzzling and licking, he tried to nudge aside her tunic collar, growled in frustration, and then his claws were tearing at the tough leather. She reacted by batting at him, and when he growled louder, she quickly leaned up and kissed his chin, which turned the growl instantly into a purr. Remembering that Yashita had also commented that the tunic wasn't good for letting her scent calm him, she fumbled with the clips. The last one above her obi had barely slipped open when his claws were parting the leather and sliding inside to touch her armour.

Kagome held her breath, wondering if it would react to him unfavourably, but nothing happened. He was purring mightily as he traced the edges of the deep neckline and tapped on the buckles holding it closed. He leaned in, and the tip of his tongue traced a path from her cleavage up to her collarbone, continued up her throat until he lightly nipped her chin. Suddenly, he stopped, dipped his head and took several extra-deep sniffs inside the collar of her body armour, and then his claws were underneath the bottom edge of the tunic, searching for the clasp on her trousers. She went rigid, and was abruptly nose-to-nose with the scarlet-eyed demon as his hands cupped her buttocks, pulling her tightly and suggestively against him.

"My bitch smells _good_…needs to smell _better_," was all he said, his words slightly distorted by the fangs, then went back to worrying the clasp on her trousers. Kagome gasped and nearly pushed him away when it dawned on her exactly what his intention was. _What is it with this guy…always wanting to mate on a battlefield?_ The demon finally took a small step back, growling in irritation, clearly expecting her to undo the fastener herself. Kagome looked him dead in his flaming red eye.

"Sit."

She backed up several feet, and flicked her bladeguard, her hand hovering over the hilt in case she needed to use the katana on him. Instead, she was thoroughly relieved when a very angry, golden-eyed hanyou popped his head up, swearing volubly.

"What the _fuck_ was that for, wench?"

She grinned broadly at him. "For getting fresh in inappropriate locations, dog-boy." She straightened and tapped the katana back into its sheath. In a blurred rush, the hanyou took her off her feet, clutching her so tightly against him that she was sure the rosary was imprinted across her cheek. He tilted her head back, and she was startled to see the unconcealed anxiety on his face.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Kagome blinked. "Goshinki? No…" Inuyasha shook his head, a tight look in his eyes. She arched an eyebrow at him, puzzled. His ears flattened almost into his hair, and she realized who he was talking about. She smiled slightly, and reached up to gently tug on his sidelock. "You mean your youkai? He's an interesting guy…" Inuyasha ignored that and started sniffing her thoroughly, almost frantically, until she swatted him. "I'm fine, all right? Your demon side only wanted to finish scent-marking me, but I still don't find battlefields terribly romantic."

"It's not that…my…my scent's changed…" She held still and let him investigate her skin, his breath giving her goosebumps. When he finished, he wrapped himself around her and held her tightly, his breathing ragged. She hugged him back, gently sliding her hands under his hair and rubbing his back soothingly.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. You protected me like you always do…just with your claws instead of Tetsusaiga."

"Tetsusaiga!" He released her and turned away to scan for the remains of his sword, but was interrupted by a soft sniffle. They both looked over at the two young children whose screams had first alerted them. The little girl hesitated for a moment, then ran to throw her arms around Inuyasha's waist, giving the startled hanyou a hug before running back to her elder brother. The boy bowed deeply.

"Thank you, youkai-sama, for avenging our parents and our village. We will never forget you."

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Kagome asked.

The boy nodded dully. "We will go to the village of our grandfather."

"Is it far?"

"No, only two days walk in that direction." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. Kagome smiled.

"We have some food we can share with you for your journey. Come with me." She held out her hand, and the little girl took it, then they began carefully picking their way across the battlezone towards the edge of the field, heading to where she knew Shippo waited with the horses. Inuyasha watched as the boy shyly took Kagome's other hand; a lump rose in his throat as he superimposed images of his own hoped-for pups over those of the children; he had to turn away. _Where the hell did that come from_…?

_She looks good with pups, doesn't she?_

You…quit messing with my head!

_As if you haven't thought about it…_

Grrrr….

_Knock it off…we have to protect our bitch_.

What did you do to her?

_Nothing that you haven't...in public, anyways._

What? And she didn't purify us?

_Guess you lack my pure animal magnetism_…

Now I feel sick…

Miroku and Sango looked up at the hanyou's growl, then continued working their way around the area, the monk intoning prayers for the dead over the few human remains. Sango winced over how many must be in Goshinki's stomach, leaving no trace. Finally telling his snickering youkai to shut up, Inuyasha watched them, and tried to remember accomplishing all this destruction, finally giving up the effort.

Kagome left provisioning the children to Shippo; the kit cheerfully set about packing two travelling bundles for them. She watched Miroku and Sango making their stilted way through the devastation and knew from the monk's eloquently moving hands that he was doing his bit for the departed to find peace. Then she noticed Inuyasha. In the pearly light of early dawn, silver hair gleaming, he knelt, holding the shattered blade of his sword in both hands. She made her way over to him and crouched beside him, resting her hand lightly on his bare shoulder. Claws came up to cover hers; when he turned his head, she pressed a light kiss onto the now-stripeless cheek.

When he twisted and pulled her into his embrace, she didn't resist. She swore she heard _whimpering, _thought it was Inuyasha, then realized it was Tetsusaiga. On impulse, she caught the hanyou's wrist in her fingers, and pulled the broken sword up to press a kiss to the metal, which thrummed softly before going silent. Inuyasha watched this exchange without comment, his breath stirring her bangs.

"Inuyasha, do you know _why_ your demon side came out this time? I mean, you've been seriously injured before, and he's never…" Her words trailed off as his arms tightened, and she watched his hair swish as he shook his head.

"I…I was so sure that when Tetsusaiga shattered, that was it…but I didn't want to die…then my blood felt like it was _boiling_. I-I'm not really sure after that, except…I _know_ I enjoyed ripping that ogre apart. I've never felt that way before, when we've fought demons…the pleasure of killing…" He shuddered, unable to finish.

"Shhh, Inuyasha…" Kagome burrowed against him, holding him tightly as he clung to her like a drowning man. "It was still you…your youkai knows me, and promised to protect me. He told Goshinki off just like you would…"

"But I don't _remember_, Kagome…what if he…"

"He's part of _you_, Inuyasha. I've told you before, I love all of you, whether human, hanyou or demon. _You_ wouldn't hurt me, in any form." She wondered at the tiny smile that quirked the corner of Inuyasha's mouth, and then he bent his head to whisper in her ear.

"He agrees with you about Kikyo."

"My kinda demon…"

Any further tentative reconciliation was interrupted by the abrupt and dusty arrival of a three-eyed, spindly-legged bull with a vaguely surprised look on its bovine countenance. Kagome frowned. "Isn't that…?"

"Kagome-sama! Inuyasha-sama! Thank goodness I've found you!" A tiny speck bounced off the bull's forehead and attached itself to Inuyasha's cheek, getting in a quick bite before the inevitable flattening. Miroku and Sango teetered up in time to watch the growling hanyou squish something on his face and catch it in his palm. Kagome leaned over to poke at it with her fingertip.

"Oh, look…hello, Myoga-san. It must be safer than we thought, if you're here."

"Kagome-sama, you wound me…"

"Keh! Took off with Totosai, didn't you? Little freeloader…"

"His forge is always warm in the winter, and I'm not getting any younger, you know…"

Miroku grinned with sudden humour. "Kagome-sama! Why don't you try your technique on Myoga so he won't run away anymore?" The girl looked at him, her brow furrowed, then giggled when she realized he meant what she'd done to Arashi and Juhi to stop them from bolting at the slightest bit of youkai. Myoga appeared a little worried at what the 'technique' might entail, but then made 'shooing' motions with several of his hands.

"Ah, er…maybe later…now, don't stand around here jabbering! Collect up all the pieces of the Tetsusaiga!"

Kagome clapped her hands. "Can Totosai-san fix it?"

"Of _course_ he can…hurry, because it isn't safe to linger!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The sun had nearly completed its circuit, hanging low in the heavens over the ravaged village, and the carrion birds had fallen to squabbling over the less-choice bits when a small, dark-haired figure dressed in an apricot-patterned kimono and an even smaller green figure distinguished by the amount of spluttering it was emitting arrived on the edge of the battlefield and beheld the pile of ogre, rotting gently in the dusk.

The young girl gasped and pointed. "Look, Jaken-sama…just as Sesshomaru-sama said! A dead ogre!"

The toad demon made a noise of annoyance. "Our great Sesshomaru-sama is never mistaken, Rin. If he says something is so, then that is the way it is." He waddled forward and prodded the nearest piece of flesh with the end of his staff. "It is very thoroughly dead…I wonder what killed it?"

"Inuyasha." The deep voice from behind made the toad jump. _How he hated it when his master was able to slip up on him like that_…

"I never imagined that_ he_ would be capable of such destruction, my lord."

With a silken swish, Sesshomaru swept around the body, analyzing the very thorough dismemberment of the demonic creature and scenting the air deeply, ignoring the calm, admiring gaze of the young girl, but noticing that she did not flinch from the sight or smell before her. "It was he…but he did not escape injury, nor did the Tetsusaiga."

"The Tetsusaiga, my lord? Did the fool break it?"

"It appears that this creature defeated my father's fang." Sesshomaru fell silent, contemplating this astonishing concept for a few moments while trying to avoid thinking about the implications of the _other _scent that hung on the breeze in this clearing. Making a decision, he leaned down and pulled the ogre's severed head out of the pile, holding it up while he examined the teeth. He noted that Rin blanched slightly, but otherwise did not react. It was Jaken who took several steps back. He turned the head, its tongue protruding grotesquely, towards the girl. "Do you not fear this, Rin?"

The girl shrugged and smiled brightly up at him. "It is already dead, my lord. So long as I am with you, I fear nothing." Her tone was confident and firm; his lip twitched as he heaved the head over his shoulder and began gliding away. The girl skipped after him, humming a little tune quietly under her breath.

"My lord? What do you intend to do with the ogre's head?" Jaken quavered from somewhere in the rear.

"Kaijinbo."

"The demon smith? I don't…er, of course, Sessshomaru-sama!" The taiyoukai suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, thought about flattening the toad, and decided to overlook it this time, since considering the underlying meaning to the changed blood-scent he detected in the clearing was far more important. _Inuyasha's blood smelled like mine and our father's…a full demon, not a half-breed. And the scent of the miko…she must have used her powers in the battle…_

"Sesshomaru-sama? How will you know where to find Kai-jin-bo?" The sweet young voice behind him stumbled a little over the unfamiliar name.

"Impertinent whelp! How dare you question our lord…"

This time he did roll his eyes, since they couldn't see his face, but answered patiently. "He stinks of human blood and brimstone, Rin. You must remain outside with Ah-Un when we reach the smithy, as the vapours are deadly to humans."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," she chirped, and scampered off to collect the reins of the _tenbaryu_. Its twin heads lifted out of the grass and took turns bunting her as she giggled happily, rubbing their ears and scratching their forelocks, before clambering up into the saddle. The beast fell into place behind its master and the toad, and the unlikely cortege was swallowed by the shadows of the forest.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_A fair distance away, at the same time_…**

"Unfortunately, only Inuyasha-sama can continue beyond this point, as the volcanic fumes surrounding Totosai's forge are dangerous to humans."

Kagome smiled at the flea demon. "We'll camp here then, since there's a stream nearby, and wait. How long do you think it will take?"

"I do not know, Kagome-sama…that is for Totosai to say. Come, Inuyasha-sama…Momo will take you to the forge." The flea demon gestured expansively from his perch on Kagome's shoulder; the hanyou growled and sulkily climbed onto the bull's broad back. He looked everywhere but at Kagome; the girl had scooped Shippo and ridden on the bull all this way, chattering with Myoga…while he ended up riding Arashi, alone. All he wanted to do was hold her close and breathe her scent; he still felt very unsettled over what had happened against Goshinki. However, while she had accepted his touch on the battlefield…even his youkai's touch…it appeared that she was upholding her resolution to keep some distance because of Kikyo.

_She still doesn't trust you to put her first._

I figured that out, idiot.

_So when ya gonna smarten up, and prove it?_

Get off my ass…

Kagome grinned cheerfully at him. "Be nice to Totosai-san, Inuyasha. You _know_ he's going to blow a gasket because the Tetsusaiga is damaged, so please don't deck him."

"Keh! Whatever…" He scowled at her; the smile died on her lips, and he instantly regretted it. However, even as he contemplated jumping down, grabbing her and kissing her breathless, the demonic beast snorted, then lurched upward into the sky and carried him away over the trees.

"Kagome-sama, I need to talk to you about Inuyasha-sama's blood-scent."

She looked down at the flea demon. "You mean, why he probably tastes like a full demon? Is that why you went straight for a slurp?"

Myoga jumped, and waved all his arms. "I had to test it, to make sure of what I smelled…did Inuyasha-sama transform?"

Kagome walked over to where Sango was slowly constructing a fire-pit; Miroku and Shippo were erecting the tents. She sat down and began helping Sango before she answered. "Yes, he did transform, Myoga-san. After the Tetsusaiga shattered, he was injured badly by Goshinki…and then when I was threatened, he…found some inner strength and disassembled the ogre. I've never seen power like that before…"

"How did he react towards you?"

She chewed her lip. "He protected me like always…and then wanted to mate with me in the middle of the guts, so I 'sat' him. When the spell wore off, he was back to normal."

The flea demon was very quiet for a while; Shippo came up with some wood, and soon a fire was crackling merrily, and the kettle boiling. Miroku fussed over Sango a bit, making sure she was comfortable; the slayer only looked at him with dark eyes, while Kirara narrowed hers. Kagome started putting together a meal with the kitsune's help. Once the tea was poured, Myoga taking a drip in his tiny cup, the old flea began to speak.

"The Tetsusaiga was hidden within Inuyasha-sama's eye to permanently seal his blood. When the sword was taken from his father's tomb, I was afraid that this would happen. Inuyasha-sama's demon blood is exceptionally strong because his father was a taiyoukai; his human blood is not strong enough to counter it. Now that Inuyasha-sama has tasted the power of his heritage, I fear that he will come to rely upon it more and more to win his battles…and every time he transforms, he will lose a bit more of his human soul, until he becomes a savage beast that lives only for killing."

To say that the group was shocked would be an understatement. The only sounds for quite a while were the crackling of the fire and the sound of the stream in the background. Miroku was the first to speak. "This would not be a favourable outcome, to say the least…what can we do?"

"Inuyasha-sama must keep the Tetsusaiga with him at all times; its presence keeps the demon under control. He must not be permitted to throw the sword aside and fight with his claws."

"Well, there's a simple enough solution…we just tell him the facts, and go from there…"

Myoga choked on his tea and began waving all his arms around frantically. They waited until he composed himself. "Inuyasha-sama must _not_ be told of this! I _know_ that he choose to use the demon blood to fight, without thought of the consequences! You know how rash he is…"

Kagome flicked the flea demon off her shoulder and stood up; Shippo dove to catch him. The flea quivered, and looked for a place to hide when the girl fixed him with a silver-rimmed glare. "That has to be the stupidest reason I've ever heard for not passing on what could literally be life-or-death information! Inuyasha _wasn't_ thrilled with the fact that he transformed…he was more concerned about what his demon side _might_ have done." She lowered her voice, but her expression was just as fierce. "Just think of the boner that Naraku would get, if he could engineer a situation where Inuyasha lost the Tetsusaiga, transformed and killed us…and then when he transformed back, showed him what he'd done?"

Shippo elbowed Miroku. "What's a 'boner'?" The monk shrugged, not taking his eyes off Kagome, who was now pacing.

"He has to be told; that way he knows the consequences of dumping Tetsusaiga in battle. If he still chooses to take the risk…well, at least we're prepared."

"Kagome-sama…Inuyasha-sama will lose his human soul and he will not even recognize _you_. After seeing what happened to Goshinki, do you think you really have a chance to contain him?"

The girl smiled grimly and patted the sword at her hip. "If the rosary doesn't work, my blade is hard-wired to protect me from him. I won't leave him, Myoga-san. We'll work together to overcome this."

The flea stiffened, and then raised his teacup in salute. "You are a true bitch, Kagome-sama…and I meant that only in the most flattering way possible!" he amended hastily, seeing the girl advance on him with a glint in her eyes that promised a painful squishing.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_Inside the grubby reception chambers of a certain cantankerous demonic swordsmith_**…

"Would ya quit your wailing and just fix the damn thing? Geez…"

"Show some respect for your injured blade, Inuyasha! My masterpiece, my beautiful Tetsusaiga…"

"Keh! Kagome told me not to belt you, but if you keep this up…"

Totosai blew out his sunken cheeks and glared at the sullen hanyou. "How did you break it?"

"Defending my pack…er, friends, from an incarnation of Naraku called Goshinki. He bit the Tetsusaiga right in half!""

"Hmmm…."

"You can't fix it, can you?" Inuyasha demanded hotly.

"Of course I can, whelp…how dare you doubt me!"

The hanyou subsided, muttering darkly, and the smith examined the broken blade, mumbling and occasionally scratching, until he fixed Inuyasha with a beady eye. "Open your mouth, whelp."

"What for?"

"A repair matrix…hmm, guess this'll have to do…" In a swift, sharp, precise movement, he used the Tetsusaiga's hilt to knock one of Inuyasha's fangs out of his jaw.

"_Yowch!_ You nasty old turd! Why, I ought to…" The hanyou gripped his throbbing chin, glaring full-sized swords at the imperturbable sword-maker.

"It isn't top quality, but it will have to do…now make yourself scarce, whelp; I have to concentrate. I will return Tetsusaiga to you three days and three nights from now. Give my regards to your lady."

"Keh! She'll be happier to see the stupid bull than me."

"Woman troubles, eh? She's a spitfire like your mother was, I'll bet."

"_My_ mother? A _spitfire_?"

Totosai chuckled. "You didn't get all your piss and vinegar from your dad, you know. Your lady mother might have been a princess, but she was more than capable of holding her own against the Inutaisho!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_On the outskirst of a noxious swamp_…**

"Rin, you will wait here."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. Please hurry back." The demon lord didn't acknowledge the girl's farewell, just stalked away. He heard Jaken giving the girl a few last-minute, completely unnecessary orders, to which she replied in kind, and found himself smirking. He had brought Rin with him on this patrol to give Momiji and the fortress personnel a break from her bright, inquisitive personality…and because her presence provided a great deal of entertainment. Jaken squawked and spluttered and ranted; Rin ran circles around the toad, yet always knew when to defer. Her sparkling gaze, so full of trust and acceptance, touched something in his soul, and he admitted, deep in his heart, to having a sneaking liking for her light, sunny human scent…so much so, that he went so far as to allowing the girl to curl up next to him when they stopped to rest, her small body snuggled deeply into his pelt.

Jaken, of course, had been predictably horrified with the liberties the girl took with his august personage, but what was the point of being the Lord of the Western Lands if he couldn't do as he pleased?

The nauseating stench of decay brought him back to the matter at hand, and he watched his step on the narrow, slimy causeway crossing the swamp to the smithy of the demon Kaijinbo. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that the evil little creature would take on the commission, since the Tetsusaiga was involved.

Jaken scuttled ahead of him and used the Staff of Two Heads to push the door matting aside. Sesshomaru was still forced to incline his head to avoid the filthy item, and found, once inside, that he had to be careful where he stood, so as not to hit his head on the beams of the low roof.

It's hard to look the part of the most powerful demon lord in Japan with dust and cobwebs hanging off your bangs. Sesshomaru did his level best, stifling a sneeze.

The unsavoury occupant of the battered hut glared up at him, not bothering to rise from where he lounged on a grubby tatami mat that should have been thrown out a few centuries ago, a flat bowl of something brownish and thick-looking in his claws. Stumpy horns protruded from his head, and he was adorned with a necklace of small, human-infant-sized skulls. The youkai's lips curled in a sneer. "Who the fuck are you, and what the hell do you want?"

Sesshomaru forestalled Jaken's inevitable response by stepping on him, and dropped the ogre's head with a squelching thud. "I am Sesshomaru…and I have a commission for Kaijinbo."

"Uh-huh…why should I take you on as a client?" The youkai grunted, sipping from his bowl.

"The teeth of this creature destroyed the Tetsusaiga, the master blade forged by your former master, Totosai."

Kaijinbo sat straight up, his drink forgotten, and ran his claws over the ogre's head, examining the teeth. He made a noise of disgust and turned back to reclaim his bowl. "I cannot forge anything from dead material…"

In a smooth movement, Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga, his yellow eyes narrowed, watching for the signs of the imps of the underworld crawling over the ogre's flesh. In a swift strike, he slashed the blade through them and sheathed it. Jaken, from his position under the taiyoukai's boot, watched as the head seemed to glow for a moment, the jaws moving and eyes blinking.

Kaijinbo's attitude changed immediately. He fell on his knees, his caresses almost obscenely greedy. "What a blade I could forge!" His small, evil eyes flicked up to Sesshomaru, and his tone instantly changed from blissful to hard. "Return in three days and three nights…'twil be ready by then. My fee is paid in human flesh and blood; for a sword like this, I will require a young female…alive, preferably. Bring the payment with you when you return."

Jaken's bulbous eyes became even wider. _Was this the reason Sesshomaru-sama brought Rin along on this patrol? No_, he reasoned with himself. _Sesshomaru-sama did not know we would find this ogre when we left the fortress…would he…could he give Rin to this…beast? Even for a sword?_ As much as the little wretch annoyed him, he couldn't comprehend turning her over to a horrible fate, when his lord had risked so much for the girl already, including the vocal derision of his nobility. Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru, but could discern nothing in his expression before the pressure on his ribs eased, and the taiyoukai swept out the door, heedless of the dirty matting scraping over his robes and hair.

The toad demon scrambled to his feet, brushed off his robes and shook the Staff of Two Heads at Kaijinbo. "In three days and three nights…or your life is forfeit, smith!"

The youkai didn't even look up from where he was preparing his tools. "Away with you, toad. Find your lord's payment, or there will be no sword."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**A/N**: If you've been following this fic, you already know darn well that Rin won't be part of any blood-price for Tokijin…but I'm going to have fun (briefly) messing with Sesshomaru's head over it!


	40. The Halfling Fang

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Twisting them purely for my own entertainment.

**A/N: **I swear, Sess is a pain in the butt to write…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 40: The Halfling Fang**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_Sengoku Jidai_**

"Damn old fool…could he possibly get any slower?" Inuyasha grumbled as he flopped untidily next to the fire. Dark violet eyes glowered from under black bangs and an impressive pout graced his lips as he shoved his hands in his sleeves. Sango stared at him, fascinated at the physical changes the hanyou manifested. Never having seen Inuyasha on his night of weakness before, she had been amazed when she watched the transformation overtake him at dusk.

Kagome and Shippo sloshed up, carrying collapsible buckets of water and all the canteens slung around them. The girl noted Sango's interest in her hanyou; Inuyasha was too sulky to pay attention, otherwise the slayer would have been the recipient of some mightily sarcastic comments for her gawking. "Hey, Sango…how did you miss seeing Inuyasha in all his human glory over the winter?"

"He'd disappear just before dusk…"

"S'matter, Inuyasha? Afraid that you were going to give Miroku some competition with your dark good looks?" The hanyou snarled; the girls giggled. A decidedly impish sparkle lit Miroku's eye, and he decided to take his life in his hands just for the sheer fun of it, not to mention hearing Sango laugh again. He strode over behind Inuyasha and struck a pose.

"Now, my friends, for your edification and entertainment, I wish to point out the differences in appearance between a human and an inu-youkai hanyou. Firstly, you will notice a distinct lack of appealing dog-like ears and the substitution of human ears in their correct location." He tugged the tips of Inuyasha's ears, earning a rather loud curse and an impatient swat. "Secondly, eye colour; dog-like golden is now a more attractive shade of violet…much like a certain rakishly handsome monk of our acquaintance." To a chorus of snorts from the audience and 'subject', he then very daringly reached both hands around the hanyou's head and pulled up his top lip. "And finally…no 'canines' …hey!" He barely dodged out of the way of a punch, but took the opportunity to 'cower' behind Sango and admire her curves without Kirara giving him the evil eye. "Oh, and I nearly forgot…no claws either."

"Rub it in, houshi…you're forgetting the most important feature of the night of the new moon."

"And that might be…?"

"No magic powers to protect any of your sorry asses!"

"That's what we're here for, Inuyasha…we're your protection tonight." Kagome reached forward to pull the bubbling kettle off the fire.

"Just what I fucking need…three weak humans and a fox kit…keh!" He jumped to his feet and stalked off. Kirara hissed at his retreating back. Sango and Miroku looked at each other; Kagome calmly ignored the outburst and handed out mugs.

"Guess you don't count, Kirara; sorry about that. Don't mind the grouch too much…this is the first time we've been so exposed on this night in months, so I think he's a little jumpy. Of course, he'd never admit that…"

"He may not have fangs, but his bite is still impressive!" Sango grinned. Today had been the first day she could even contemplate swinging Hiraikotsu, so her mood was far bubblier than it had been for days previous.

Kagome poured two cups of tea and stood up. "Ship-dip, stay here. I'm going to see where Inuyasha flounced off to and then do a perimeter check."

"Kagome, you're not going to 'sit' him, are you?" The kit sounded worried. She smiled.

"The rosary doesn't work on the night of the new moon. Why would you think I'd do that?"

"'Cause he's being such a jerk?"

"Like I'm going to punish him for being himself… back in a bit." She checked all her weapons before taking up the two mugs and disappearing in the same direction as the hanyou.

On the backside of the hill, Inuyasha stared up into the starry blackness. A brisk wind tossed the treetops and ruffled the long grass of the hillside.

Can't hear, can't see, can't smell…

_Sucks to be us right now._

I feel so damn naked…

_We were spoiled over the winter…nice warm bed…nice warm bitch_….

Yeah…don't remind me.

He ran his tongue over his fangless teeth, examined his blunted fingernails, and tried not to think about what he and Kagome had been doing to each other exactly a month ago tonight.

The lack of pleasurable horizontal activity since was just too depressing.

He had also been able to forget the tightness in his gut, the apprehension… his darkest fear that he wouldn't be able to defend Kagome if they were attacked. The hanyou spotted some movement in the darkness against the trees and squinted carefully until the creature resolved itself into the object of his consideration, balancing two mugs as she picked her way up the hill. Reaching his side, she smiled brightly and handed him one of the brimming cups. "Beautiful night…brought you some tea." Kagome pulled her katana out of her obi, laid it on the ground while seating herself beside him, then sipped from her cup. He took a long swallow and a brief risk by shifting closer and sliding his arm around her waist. For a moment, he was truly afraid that she'd pull away, but she seemed to sigh a bit before remaining where she was.

"Remember what we were doing a month ago, right now?"

"Most definitely." She cast him an affectionate, though not encouraging, glance.

"It was the happiest night of my life…to finally claim the woman I'd wanted for so long…and now…"

She stiffened at the hollow tone in his voice. "Should we be having this conversation…?"

He put down his mug, took hers away, and pulled her into his lap. Kagome didn't bother to struggle; hanyou or human, he was too strong to fight, so she just held still to see what was coming next. "This is the first time in the past three days that you've let me touch you. You smile at me, but it doesn't reach your eyes…how much longer am I going to be punished?"

The silver flecks in Kagome's eyes glinted in the darkness. "Until I _know_ you won't hesitate if Kikyo's involved…right now, I wonder every minute of every day when I'll find myself pinned to the hell-gates with an arrow in my back." She kept her voice very soft. "You can choose to view it as punishment if you want…I'm looking at it as self-preservation." He closed his eyes and bowed his head; she watched him for a moment, touched by his misery. "It breaks my heart, Inuyasha…but what else am I supposed to do?"

"_Trust me_ when I say that I'll protect _you_." His violet eyes were nearly black in the starlight. "_Trust me_…I've promised you as a human, a hanyou _and_ a demon…" He paused, trying to gather his thoughts, but they skittered just out of reach; his youkai was sneering at him. "You were right to be angry after we saw Kikyo, before Goshinki…my brain did turn to mush." Inuyasha shook his head a bit, and tightened his grip on her. "I'm sor…" A fingertip laid over his lips silenced him; Kagome slowly shook her head.

"No more apologies…just change the behaviour. That's what I need from you." The silver in her eyes sparked briefly, and she twisted out of his lap to kneel in front of him, her gaze very intent. "There's something else I have to tell you."

A million unpleasant possibilities chased through his mind at her abrupt departure from his embrace and her serious expression. "Myoga-san thinks I shouldn't tell you this, but I believe it's important for you to be able to make the choice…"

"_You _are my choice."

Kagome blinked and then shook her head. "This isn't about Kikyo or me, Inuyasha. This is about your demon blood." Rapidly, she outlined the flea's concern over his potential descent into madness and butchery if he dropped the Tetsusaiga while in battle. They sat very quietly together in the chill darkness, while Inuyasha absorbed the information.

"I already don't remember what happened after Tetsusaiga broke…gods, Kagome…waking up with blood on my claws and no memory of how it got there is one of my worst nightmares…damn Sesshomaru for wanting the sword in the first place!"

She patted his arm soothingly. "And if Tetsusaiga was still inside your eye, you would never have been able to use it to repeatedly defeat your brother. What's done is done…now we have to move forward."

"Keh! That advice could be applied to _other_ areas…" he muttered; Kagome nodded, but made no move to throw herself into his arms to begin the kissing-and-making-up part, which is what he was really hoping for.

After studying his face for a few moments, she softly said, "I never told you what you looked like when your demon side took control." He only looked at her, wide-eyed, but then nodded that she should continue. She raised her hand and stroked his cheekbones. "A single dark blue ragged-edge stripe on each cheek." Her fingertips traced up over his brows. "Scarlet-red eyes with brilliant blue pupils…but no irises." The fingertip brushed down his nose, over his lip and lingered on the corner of his mouth. "Pretty impressive fangs." He caught her finger in his teeth and nibbled on it, smirking crookedly at her. Kagome smiled back and pulled away, ignoring his pout, but took his hand into her lap. "Extremely long claws…longer than even your brother's, I think."

"Did I…scare you?" Inuyasha squirmed at bit, afraid of her answer.

"No…yes…well, a little bit…your youkai is very powerful. However, you were very gentle about cleaning up my hand."

"Your hand?"

She gave him a quick smile, and turned the appendage in question over to show the healed skin. "Just some road rash, courtesy of Goshinki. Your fully-demonic saliva is a wonder drug, by the way."

"Humph." He tossed his hair over his shoulder and looked away, trying to ignore his youkai's strutting at the praise.

"Is this what you expected when you wanted to become a full demon?"

He blinked, and considered the question carefully before answering. "No…I guess I thought I'd be like Sesshomaru…hopefully not the arrogant-bastard part, but the clear-headed, all-powerful part. When you're a hanyou, you get used to everybody trying to take you down."

She lightly stroked his hand. "You're a much better person than your brother; the Tetsusaiga is just a bonus that makes you more powerful." He blushed, and laced his fingers with hers. Kagome chewed her lip, and began talking about contingency plans for the next time he transformed. Inuyasha used his free hand to tuck a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. He was so caught up in considering the potential bodily harm that could result from kissing her that he missed the first half of what she was talking about. "…The 's' command seems to work to bring you back; I'm reluctant to use the sword on you, to be frank. I guess, in the worst case scenario, I could try purifying your demon half…"

"Whoa! I _don't _think that would be a good idea…"

"At the hot spring, you didn't seem to mind the feel of my power touching you…" She stopped at the rather predatory smirk creeping across his face and started to pull away, which caused the grin to instantly change into an expression of infinite sadness. Reacting swiftly, she lunged forward and grabbed a handful of black hair just before he tried to spring to his feet to walk away. Inuyasha froze as her hand came up to his face, then swallowed as her fingertips stroked his skin. Her eyes were darkest grey, not a trace of silver, and a tiny bit of hope flickered in his chest…

"This is really tearing you up inside, isn't it?" Kagome murmured, not letting go of either his hair or his heart. He nodded, licking his lips and trying not to focus solely on her very kissable mouth, instead seeing the soft expression on her face as her calloused fingers smoothed over his skin, unconsciously tracing the lines of the vanished cheek-stripe. "It's bad enough that your soul is divided between youkai and human, but …"

He caught her around the waist and pulled her on top of him as he flopped backwards in the grass, his hair flaring into a dark halo. A couple of arrows slithered halfway out of her quiver and the fletching lightly scraped his skin on their way to the ground beside his neck. Kagome pushed herself slightly off his chest and the arrows fell the rest of the way out, tipping over until the sharp tip came to rest dangerously close to his face. The girl worked her hand free to shove them back where they belonged, but made no move to ditch the whole quiver, which would have made it easier to roll her underneath him. Instead, she propped her chin on her fist, and gazed at him, a small smile quirking her lips. Her braid snaked over her shoulder; he caught it between his fingers, rubbing his thumb over the woven length.

"My conscience is where the trouble starts, Kagome…my heart and soul are all yours, no matter what form I'm in."

Her eyes darkened. "I know that,_ koibito_…but I have a feeling that your conscience might be the death of me."

"Never, _koishii_. I intend to…"

"The road to the fifth hell is paved with good intentions, Inuyasha. _Show_ me that this responsibility that you feel towards Kikyo doesn't mean I'm in more danger from Naraku than I already am…and I'll meet you halfway."

He perked up. "How about a kiss to seal the deal?"

Kagome shook her head slowly. "Kissing doesn't move this forward…show me you mean it." She rested her head against his chest, sending a couple more arrows skating over his shoulder. Her bangs tickled his nose and her voice was soft. "I love you _so_ much, Inuyasha…but you're making me _completely_ crazy over this issue. You _have_ to do something about it!"

His heart leaped at the fierce, loving tone and he tightened his arms before rolling them on their sides and kissing her forehead and eyelids. She was slightly reluctant, so he didn't push, happy that she had allowed this contact. Inuyasha cupped her face in his hands. "I love you, wench…only you. I _need_ you, like air and water…"

"…and ramen…"

He stuttered, scanned her face, took in the mischief sparkling in her eyes, and knew that, so long as he didn't screw up again, forgiveness had begun. Kissing the tip of her nose, he grinned affectionately back at his infuriating, beautiful, challenging, loyal…

…_luscious, desirable_…

Fuck! Quit interrupting my train of thought!

_It isn't that hard to do, actually…and isn't a 'fuck' what we have in mind?_

Geez…I give her a little squeeze and you're slavering.

_Feh…and you're not? Give it a break…we both want the same thing…_

I want to make love to her, not rut her!

_:sighs: There's that mushy human again…chances of either type of contact are looking pretty slim_.

I can't screw up, or we can kiss any action goodbye.

_We could always try my 'animal magnetism' again. She seemed to like that_…

It didn't exactly get us into her pants, now did it?

_Don't remind me…being 'sat' while that hard was very unpleasant_.

shudders Glad I don't remember…

Inuyasha shook his head to clear it, then sat them both up. "Since we're not going to do the kissing and making _out_, we might as well go back to the others…although if that damn houshi touches me again, I _will_ bite him." Chuckling, she retrieved her sword and the wayward arrows while he dumped the now ice-cold tea out of the mugs and held out his hand to her. She took it, squeezed lightly and let go again.

"I have to do a perimeter check…"

"You need an escort. Don't want you wandering off and getting lost…" He held out his hand again; she took it, and they wandered companionably down the hill…until Kagome let out a yelp and pushed him behind her, her blade in her hand as she rapidly scanned the forest. "What is it?"

"A _nasty_ evil demonic aura…biggest one I've ever sensed! We need backup, and fast!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Sesshomaru shifted slightly where he sat propped up against a tree and contemplated a number of things, most of them not very pleasant and all of them centred on the young human currently snuggled in his pelt. She made soft noises in her sleep; his claws tenderly stroked through her dark hair, soothing her back into a deeper slumber.

If anyone had witnessed this sign of weakness, he would have not bothered to deny it; rather, they'd be dead before they could repeat the tale, Jaken included. Sesshomaru watched the starlight illuminate her innocent face and caught himself sighing, which instantly turned into a low growl. He untangled his claws from her hair and eyed them thoughtfully. _The price for the sword is the life of a young human female… _He had the wages right here, trustingly curled against his hakama, and all it would take was one swift slice…

_Is the life of this child… worth more than a sword… a sword that may be the means to finally grasp Tetsusaiga?_

Her brilliant smile, her lilting voice would be forever stilled. He would never catch her scent again, only as a memory… His claws hovered over her pale throat, above the throbbing pulse. Lightly, very lightly, he touched the razor-sharp tips to her tender skin. _Kaijinbo wanted her alive…I could not do that…to Rin…it would be better this way, and she would have served a useful purpose_…

_Her purpose is to lighten your soul_. _Do not forsake her trust in you, or you will be truly damned_

Startled, Sesshomaru pulled back his hand and glanced around, going instantly on alert as he sought the source of the voice.

_She is the pure crucible that will temper your ambitions into your greatest strength. _

As an errant breeze stirred his hair and robes, the demon lord became aware of Tenseiga thrumming gently at his side, and suddenly knew the source of the voice inside his head. Growling, he tried to push it away, but the words would not go, burning into his brain. _I will not be denied…I must have the sword._

As he reached for the life he had gifted her, Rin stirred, and he was equally saved and lost.

Eyelashes fluttered and then great dark eyes, as trusting and deep as the day he revived her, were fixed on his as the growl died in his throat. For a searing instant, he saw himself purified through the isinglass of her innocence, and understood that this child…this _human_… had changed him so fundamentally that he could not go back to that empty place where he had dwelled for so long.

It didn't mean that he had to _like_ the fact that he now officially had both a weakness _and_ a dependent. The taiyoukai growled irritably and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you all right, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin sat up, rubbing her eyes, and smiled that bright, soft smile that was like sunshine.

He forced out a calm reply. "This Sesshomaru is…well."

"Good. I do not like Sesshomaru-sama to be unhappy." She stretched a bit and looked for the moon; finding none, she frowned. "This night is taking so long…where is Jaken-sama, my lord?"

He folded his arm across his lap, regarding the heavens. "He is on an errand…"

"Oh, look, Sesshomaru-sama! A shooting star! Make a wish!" Her intense concentration as she closed her eyes and screwed up her face nearly made him smile; when she looked at him, practically glowing with happiness, he felt a lurch inside his chest, and silently cursed the sword when it gave a tiny, triumphant pulse.

"What did you wish for, Rin?" He asked gently.

Her happy laughter was clear and sweet. "To stay with Sesshomaru-sama forever and ever, of course!"

"Forever is a long time, little one."

"I know! But it is what I truly wish for." Rin's smile brightened the darkness and he allowed himself a small smile in return before turning his mind to meeting Kaijinbo's price some other way. A small, warm weight settled against his side, and soon he was engaged in pointing out the constellations to her, naming them and telling the tales related to them, as his tutors had done for him. Rin was quick, her questions intelligent, and he mused that perhaps it was time to commence her lessons back at the fortress. A member of the House of the Western Lands must have an education…_what the devil is taking the toad? __If I have to spend part of the night hunting down alternate payment_… Rin scrambled off his pelt as he stood up.

"Wait here with Ah-Un. Jaken is gone too long."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The taiyoukai took in the story with a glance and a sniff. His retainer's bisected form limp on the floor, the forge cold…and a tremendous dark aura lingering inside the hut. Casually, he drew Tenseiga, and slashed it through the toad demon's body, scattering the messengers of the underworld as they clutched at the two pieces of flesh. As he sheathed the blade, he tried to ignore the surge of relief spinning around his mind, that he did not have to find another payment for Kaijinbo. He preferred not to examine the reasons for his mental exhalation too closely.

Jaken groaned, feeling curiously detached from his wounded body; blinking, he blearily focussed on a familiar black boot, and then tracked up the white silk-clad leg, past the armour, up to the familiar, impassive face. "Pull yourself together, Jaken."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama…oh, my…" Jaken noticed his lower half lying a foot or so away, and obediently dragged himself over to it. A very odd sensation resulted from his body knitting itself back together, and he couldn't repress a shudder.

"I take it the blade was successfully forged?"

"V-very much so, my lord. However, Kaijinbo had an odd aspect…it was as if the sword was dictating his actions."

"Hm. You will protect Rin. I hunt alone."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Inuyasha and Kagome tumbled back into the circle of firelight, startling the cards out of Shippo's and Miroku's hands. Sango was instantly on her feet, Kirara jumping off her lap and hissing into her transformation. "What's wrong?"

"Level Three battle stations…"

Kagome scooped Shippo and dumped him on Kirara's back. "Be ready to move on an instant's notice…we may have to exit, stage left, at top speed."

Shippo tugged her braid where it had swung over her shoulder. "What's a One and a Two?"

She grinned at him and ruffled his bangs. "Sesshomaru's a Two and Naraku's a One."

"I doubt Sesshomaru-sama would be pleased at being ranked second. Shippo-kun, we will resume when we have dealt with this…and don't you even _think_ about tampering with my cards!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

After they had moved away from their campsite, up onto a grassy meadow above the hillside that Kagome and Inuyasha recently vacated, the hanyou found himself _behind_ his girl, a very unaccustomed position for someone used to being at the front when they faced danger. Sango and Miroku held that position, the monk's restless movements making his staff jingle softly, while the slayer checked the handholds on Hiraikotsu, making last minute adjustments to the tension. They didn't have long to wait before the dark aura took on a definite form.

A very small, scruffy, gibberish-muttering demon waddled toward them, cradling a massive sword that was easily twice his height. Kagome recoiled slightly when she realized that he wore a necklace of very small human skulls…and that his blank eyes glowed with some intense inner fire. Inuyasha's steadying hand on her shoulder was calming; she reached up to rest her fingers on his, keeping her other hand on her hilt.

"And who might you be, my good demon?" Miroku kept his tone light and inoffensive; those that knew him watched his knuckles whiten on his staff. Sango tensed, ready to move at the slightest sign.

The creature chuckled, a rasping sound. "I am Kaijinbo…a master swordsmith."

"Yes, I see…" Miroku's eyebrow arched as he took in the impressive weapon, double-edged and gleaming brightly through the dark aura. "I'm afraid that none of my companions are in the market for a new blade…"

More harsh chuckling ensued, the smith smacking his knee with mirth. "This blade is not for sale, houshi. This is my ultimate creation, my forge's magnum opus…Tokijin."

It was Sango's turn to arch her eyebrows. "If you do not wish to sell it, why are you here, Kaijinbo-san?"

"My blade must be baptised, and it calls for blood…the blood of Inuyasha!" They clearly heard the sword pulse once, and then the point swung down, to point unerringly at the surprised hanyou. "_You_ are he?" The smith was plainly discomfited. "Merely a human…not a demon. Ah, well, it matters not. Tokijin will taste of your blood."

Miroku subtly moved himself between the tip of the sword and Inuyasha. "Tokijin bears a most impressive aura, Kaijinbo-san…more than any sword I've seen before."

Flattery will get you everywhere, even with a probably-possessed demonic swordsmith. He shamelessly preened, stroking the blade lovingly. "My masterpiece was forged from the fangs of the ogre that destroyed Tetsusaiga. Is it not beautiful?"

"The sword will have absorbed Goshinki's demonic aura, and also his hatred of you," Sango murmured, directing her comments at Inuyasha while not taking her attention away from Kaijinbo.

"Keh! If it's made of Goshinki, it's a piece of shit. I'm not hiding, Kaijinbo…hit me with your best shot!"

"If you insist…"

"Sango-sama! _Now!_" Miroku and Sango sprang away, the slayer whirling Hiraikotsu up into throwing position and letting fly. Kaijinbo laughed delightedly before swinging the massive blade as easily as if it were a feather…and slicing Hiraikotsu neatly in half. Sango stopped dead, appalled at the sudden and emphatic demise of her weapon. Miroku gritted his teeth, reached inside his robes for a handful of sutras and raced in close before flinging the charged scraps of paper at the demon. One struck home on Kaijinbo's forehead, and Miroku followed it up with a vicious two-handed downward slash of his staff that split the smith's head wide open.

"Nice shot, houshi! So you _can_ do more with those hands than grope women…"

"Go, Miroku!" Kagome's cheer died away when Tokijin pulsed…and Kaijinbo jumped to his feet and lunged at the monk, who barely dodged out of the way of the thrust. The demon didn't even sway on his feet, despite the fact his exposed brains were bubbling as if being eaten by acid. Kagome shuddered and notched an arrow to her bow.

"I can't fucking take this…" Black and red swished past her, jostling her weapon; startled, she put up the arrow and grabbed for his sleeve.

"Inuyasha…dammit, you stubborn hanyou…let me protect you!"

"I can't just stand here and watch…it's me the fucking sword is after!"

Kagome grabbed a fistful of haori and hauled him to eye level. "And if the fucking sword kills you, guess who else goes down?" Before Inuyasha could think of a snappy response to that, they were interrupted by a familiar, squat, spindly-legged bull with three bug eyes landing with a 'thump' in between them and Kaijinbo.

"Totosai-sama! Just in time…" Sango couldn't disguise the relief in her voice. The bulging eyes of the smith wandered over in her direction; he gave a small wave to acknowledge her greeting. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her out of Kaijinbo's zone and around behind the bull. He noted the scruffy old hilt of Tetsusaiga propped up against the smith's grimy shoulder, next to the ever-present mallet, but was forestalled from any comment by Totosai's gaze riveting itself onto Kaijinbo. The possessed smith squatted in the grass, the long blade catching the starlight as he hummed and muttered to himself.

"So, Kaijinbo…still making evil swords, I see."

"Aye, Totosai…this be my masterwork, which puts all your feeble efforts to shame."

"Hm."

"Totosai-sama? You…know this demon?" Miroku asked.

"Unfortunately. He was my apprentice, but I cut him loose because he would not reform his propensity for evil. In fact, he once slaughtered nearly a dozen children simply to use their blood in the forging of a particularly devilish weapon." Totosai tossed Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha; the hanyou caught it and weighed it in his hand before shoving it into his obi.

Kaijinbo gave a short, humourless bark. "My methods produce results of the highest calibre…and I will demonstrate my superiority. Draw your weapon, Inuyasha…match Totosai's efforts against mine."

The hanyou smirked, and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. The katana thrummed, but of course did not transform as he strode around the bull towards the demon. Kaijinbo's stance instantly changed from relaxed to alert, Tokijin tracking Inuyasha's approach.

"Totosai-san? Is the Tetusuaiga stronger than before?" Kagome kept her hand close to her hilt, not taking her eyes off Inuyasha.

"A little bit, young lady…enough to do the job."

"Tokijin's demonic aura is impressive, Totosai-sama. It was made from the fangs of an incarnation of Naraku called Goshinki…the very creature that broke the Tetsusaiga." Miroku kept a steadying hand on Sango's shoulder, as it seemed that the slayer was thinking about bolting out onto the battlefield to retrieve the pieces of her weapon.

Inuyasha had paused for a brief moment, hefting his sword, testing its balance. Kaijinbo waited, his strangely blank eyes gleaming, spittle dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Finally sure of his blade, Inuyasha charged in and slashed downward; Kaijinbo blocked it easily, and as the two weapons locked together, Tokijin asserted its power. Fine cuts opened up all over Inuyasha's body, stinging like a poison claw stroke…until he was thrown back several sword lengths, landing heavily. Kaijinbo displayed sudden speed and raced in; the sharp keening noise of metal connecting with metal announced the spurting of more of Inuyasha's blood.

Kagome began cursing quietly and violently.

Inuyasha managed to find his feet while fending off Tokijin, and pushed away while rapidly retreating. He wiped at the blood streaking his face, panting lightly. Tetsusaiga felt good in his hands, its balance just right and the business edge gleaming sharp. The trickling blood was distracting, but he flicked his eyes up to the eastern horizon and smiled grimly. _Only a few more seconds_…

"One more blow, Inuyasha, and your body will be destroyed," Kaijinbo gloated. Tokijin audibly pulsed; Miroku tensed, and his fingers went to the prayer beads. He'd never engulfed a sword with the Vortex before, especially one with a dark aura like this…

"You're too late, Kaijinbo…should've killed me when you had half a chance…" Black rippled into silver and violet into amber. Clawed hands grasped the Tetsusaiga's hilt and all the slashes caused by Tokijin sealed themselves instantly. The Tetsusaiga pulsed powerfully, and transformed. Sango gasped.

"It's…bigger! Quite a bit bigger!"

Kagome looked at Totosai. The sword was _considerably_ larger. "Totosai-san? How did the Tetsusaiga, er, grow like that?"

The smith picked his teeth with a grubby nail. "Probably due to the repair matrix I had to use. It wasn't the best quality, but it was all I had to work with…"

The hanyou's furious voice cut the morning air. "Totosai! What the fuck did you do to my Tetsusaiga?"

"What are you yapping about, whelp?"

"It's too fucking heavy to lift…how'm I supposed to fight with this?"

_Damn, damned, damnable_… "Totosai-san, you're going to get him killed!"

"Hanyou's too damn stubborn to die, young lady. Get your sword up, Inuyasha! Don't let Kaijinbo take you out! My honour as a swordsmith rides on that blade!"

"Give that idiot a smack for me, Kagome!" Inuyasha, with great effort, hauled the huge blade over his shoulder and wobbled. Kaijinbo laughed.

"Your sword is as useless as you are, Inuyasha. Now, feel Tokijin's power…it will destroy both of you in one swing!"

"Don't count your hanyous before they're gutted, Kaijinbo…die!" The forward momentum of Inuyasha's charge gave him the leverage to swing Tetsusaiga up and over, meeting Tokijin in a mighty clash. The blades locked for a brief moment, and then Kaijinbo literally fell apart. It was like a small-scale 'Wind Scar' that only took him out, instead of the entire immediate vicinity, but he was very thoroughly blown to pieces. The Tokijin thudded into the ground a short distance away, Kaijinbo's severed hand still grasping the hilt. Tetsusaiga transformed back to its smaller form, and a very irate hanyou stormed up to the impassive smith, who continued itching his scalp.

"Totosai! What the fuck are you playing at? I can barely swing this thing _once_…how am I supposed to defend my pack, never mind my mate?"

The rest of the group exchanged stunned looks. _Pack?_ _Them?_ Totosai focussed on the last word.

"Forgive me for not congratulating you earlier, whelp, but my nose isn't what it used to be. So, young lady, you finally accepted him? You're very brave to take on this fine example of inu-youkai impatience…"

"_Old man_…" Kagome quickly stepped up to a growling Inuyasha and caught his balled fist in her hands.

"Totosai-san…how can Inuyasha master the new Tetsusaiga? There must be a way…"

Miroku had been warily circling the embedded Tokijin, keeping his distance while he considered using the Vortex on it, if Totosai was unable to break it with his mallet. Sango dragged the two halves of her weapon across the grass; she paused to watch Miroku. Her eye was caught by movement up above in the morning sky. "Incoming!" she shouted, giving Miroku just enough time to leap back as a bolt of flame burst around the blade. The monk looked skyward, and then hung his head and groaned.

_Can the day just get any better?_ he thought. "Kagome-sama! It's just become a Level Two…"

Sesshomaru dismounted from Ah-Un before the _tenbaryu_ touched down, smoke billowing from one muzzle. Totosai dodged behind Inuyasha. Kagome merely sighed and got ready to move.

"What the fuck do you want, asshole?" Inuyasha demanded. Sesshomaru's expression became even more remote.

"Charming as ever, little brother. I want the sword." He turned towards the pulsating dark blade…and found his way blocked.

It was the miko. He arched his brow, then gave her stance a closer assessment. She didn't completely block his path, as that would be an irrefutable challenge. Instead, she faced him three-quarters on, her vaporous katana tip resting lightly on the ground, her gaze fastened somewhere in the vicinity of his cheek stripe. She tensely waited, her aura crackling audibly and the raw tang of her power filling the air.

Taiyoukais do not quail, but they are also not fools. Sesshomaru glided towards her, adjusting his trajectory to give her a slightly wider berth. As he came abreast of her, she spoke. "Did _you_ commission this hell-borne blade?" He flicked a sideways glance at her as he passed, which she took as confirmation, and then he heard the 'snick' of her blade being sheathed. Circling Tokijin so that it lay between them, he watched her closely.

Totosai's guff voice carried in the stillness. "Sesshomaru…even _you_ may not be immune to the demonic power of that blade! Are you so desperate that you would risk possession?"

Sesshomaru sneered, and in a swift movement, yanked the sword from the ground and hefted it. "Feh…what do you take me for, that a mere sword could make itself my master?" The malevolent aura swirling around Tokijin abruptly dissipated, subsumed by the taiyoukai's own considerable demonic power.

The watchful girl cocked her head on the side, her gaze suddenly calculating. "I _took_ you for an _honourable_ warrior; I believe I'm disappointed."

"You try my patience." His voice held a warning note.

"I'll be trying more than your patience, Sesshomaru-_sama_." Kagome felt the flames of her power straining against her control, but held off full ignition. "Since that morning when you sent us off to Kyoto, we've been on the road for a whole month. For the last two weeks, we've been fighting either Naraku or his incarnations on a near-daily basis, while you've been sitting in a nice warm fortress with your claw up your ass."

Her insinuation struck a nerve. "Your point?" he ground out.

"I thought you'd decided to assist us, but I see now that you're merely an opportunistic prick…you probably hoped that Naraku would kill off Inuyasha for you. _Don't_ give us any more orders." She took a step forward and lowered her voice. "What's really ironic is the fact that you, who pride yourself on your full-blood heritage, would wield a sword made from a half-breed's fang. Actually, I stand corrected…it isn't ironic; it's _pathetic_." Spinning on her heel, she stalked away, but stopped dead at his angry hiss.

"You forget who I am, bitch. I will not spare your life for this insult."

Kagome heard Inuyasha whistle between his teeth and mutter, "Keh…now the stupid fucker's done it." Pausing to give the hanyou a cheeky wink, she straightened and turned back to the taiyoukai.

_Nixie_…_is this a good idea?_

Relax…we're not going to fight him. It wouldn't be fair, anyways, since he doesn't have the right kind of armour.

_So…what are we doing, then?_

Reminding him why he should be one of the _good_ guys.

_Ignite_.

Sesshomaru's fury changed to stunned disbelief when an incredible surge of energy wrapped itself around the girl's slender form, the spectral dog's head rising over her, its burning eyes fixed on him. His astonishment grew as she walked steadily towards him, right up to Tokijin's tip and extended slender fingers to gently push the sword aside… then took another step inside his zone.

Inuyasha swore, Tetsusaiga flashing into his hand…and then cursed some more as the blade thumped heavily onto the ground.

Unwavering silver met incandescent yellow, while Sesshomaru briefly considered dropping the sword and swiping her head from her shoulders. Kagome leaned in, so close that her breath stirred the tassels on his breastplate, so close that her power pushed insolently against his youkai. Her voice was very soft, and very dangerous. "I think that _you_ have forgotten what_ I_ am."

She held up two fingers; he watched with horrified fascination as the tips flamed like candles and then she lightly, ever so lightly, touched them to his breastplate…and an electrically-charged firestorm blew wildly over him, consumed him, burned him to ashes, left him gasping…and was gone. Kagome pretended to blow out her fingertips and let her hand drop; he stared at her, breathless at the humbling knowledge that _she had held back_.

This frail-looking human woman held enough destructive energy contained within her slender frame to scorch the flesh from his bones, to send his soul screaming into the darkness. His perceptions of her blistered and peeled away like layers of old lacquer. He was reborn, and as helpless before her as a newborn pup, but she did not strike him down.

Instead, she offered him the equivalent of a bonsai.

Kagome probed his expression carefully before speaking. "That is a very small taste of the power destined to destroy Naraku, and yet, it is not enough to succeed. Only the gods know why I have been cursed with the task of forging two stubborn inu-youkais into a weapon, but here I am. Stop this posturing nonsense and join us, Sesshomaru. You are needed to win this war; please give my request due consideration." She stepped away, turned her back on him, and marched across the field towards her companions.

Old conceptions and the habits associated with them die hard, especially for taiyoukais whose very foundations have been rocked to their core. "_You_ are beneath my consideration, miko."

A shout of laughter plainly startled the watchers. "You are _so_ going to eat your words, you arrogant dog!" Provoked, he sent a strike at her retreating back; he was blinded by a powerful flare of energy, and Tokijin's demonic power sizzled into nothingness against a crackling violet-pink shield. The scathing look the girl gave him as she dropped the barrier clearly said _exactly what I would have expected_ and he felt a touch of regret at his loss of control …and her loss of respect.

Kagome walked right up to Inuyasha and smiled so brightly at him, he felt all squishy inside. "Your turn, dog-boy. Don't hurt him too much."

"Keh! Maybe he'll trip over this thing and knock himself out…"

Chuckling, she stepped in even closer and stood on tip-toe to tilt his face down for a kiss. He growled lightly when she released him; she then reached for the Tetsusaiga. She spread her fingers and pressed the transformed blade between her palms; the power contained within thrummed at her touch. Smiling, she stooped and kissed the katana right below the guard, turning the thrumming into the metallic equivalent of a startled cough, which earned the sword a girlish giggle.

Across the field, Sesshomaru stiffened. _Rin's laugh_. He suddenly noticed how the girl's distinctive demonic/spiritual energy coiled protectively around both she and his brother, creating a barrier that he _knew_ would be impossible to penetrate. He felt a tightness grip his chest. _Is that what Tenseiga meant? How Rin would be my strength? But…I've never detected any spiritual power in the child_…

Inuyasha took advantage of the situation to lightly kiss Kagome again, and revelled in the soft smile on her lips. With a last tender touch, he broke away to stride out in front of his rag-tag pack (trying not to obviously drag the Tetsusaiga) and squared up to the unmoving demon across the field. Sesshomaru found his voice. "There is something about you that I must determine, Inuyasha…come at me."

The hanyou sneered and hefted his over-long blade. "Thanks to you pulling this sword out of my eye, my demon blood made its debut against Goshinki. Piss me off enough, and I just might take you down, asshole…whether we need you or not."

"If you do not wish to strike…then I will come at you." Only Kagome and Totosai could see Sesshomaru's charge, but they all saw Inuyasha stagger when he pulled up the Tetsusaiga, balanced the tip on the ground and deflected Tokijin's strike. The sword's power tore cuts in his skin again; the damage wasfar more severe than when Kaijinbo wielded the blade.

Sesshomaru backed off a safe distance from the bloodied hanyou and sniffed delicately. _His blood-scent is that of a half-breed…but I know what I smelled at the village…I must determine the truth of this with my own eyes_.

Inuyasha grunted as he struggled to manoeuvre the Tetsusaiga while sorting through his options, which were fairly limited.

Try to take him down in one swing or drop the sword and go in with the claws and risk you taking control…

_I'm not some kind of disease, you know._

I don't trust you with my bitch, or my pack.

_Wouldn't hurt any of them, especially not her_.

Let me do this myself…

_:shrugs: I'll be waiting._

"Why do you hesitate, Inuyasha? You usually fling yourself at me like an angry child. I am not used to this restraint."

"Shut up, asshole! I'll show you _restraint_…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome kept her power at a bare minimum while she waited, equally ready to throw up a barrier or spank a taiyoukai; the red and green vapours dribbled slowly down from her scabbard while the silver shimmered over her body. She was still badly startled when her chin was gripped in hard calloused fingers and yanked to face a Totosai that was just a _little_ bit too close. He held her in a grip of iron, intently studying her eyes, before releasing her, his bulbous gaze as keen as a freshly-sharpened edge.

"Silver-eyed raptor/Fiery-taloned Phoenix strikes/Swift death to evil."

Kagome arched her eyebrows. "That's very poetic, Totosai-san. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Your battle-sight is highly developed, young lady. You have finally mastered your sword?"

"I think so."

"Why did you spare Sesshomaru?"

"I need him, and Tenseiga, to complete the destruction of Naraku. I was merely reminding him that I am a far better ally than enemy."

"Fairly impressive lesson."

"I hope…_shit!_" Her sword was out of the sheath, as Tetsusaiga whirled up into the air and thudded into the ground a fair distance from the snarling, wounded hanyou. Inuyasha caught her eye, as Totosai gripped her sword arm to prevent her racing into battle.

_Do what you have to do_ the hanyou's look plainly said, and then he transferred his attention back to his brother. Kagome tried to jerk free of the smith as she saw the red mist begin to collect around Inuyasha's crouching form.

"I have to stop this…Inuyasha is transforming!"

"Just wait a moment, Phoenix…let Sesshomaru realize what he is getting himself in for if he presses in his attack…" Totosai's voice was calm, but he was intently watching the taiyoukai.

"Prepare yourself for death, half-breed." Sesshomaru's voice was as icy as ever; he readied Tokijin for a strike, and leapt towards Inuyasha. Halfway into his forward rush, Sesshomaru scented the change overcoming Inuyasha…and _hesitated_. Totosai let go of Kagome and gave her a shove.

"Grab that hanyou and clear out…I think this has gone far enough." Kagome blindly raced for Inuyasha. The red mist had intensified around him, and she could see his eyes bleeding scarlet. A scorching hot blast of air nearly bowled her over; she let out a startled shriek. It was enough to break the hanyou's concentration on his brother, and he gave a dazed shake of his head before darting over to grab her out of the way of a flaming barrier that effectively blocked Sesshomaru's attack.

Sango and Miroku were already on their way off the battlefield when Inuyasha and Kagome caught up. Miroku eyed the hanyou, whose demonic power was still at greater levels than usual. "Inuyasha? Are you all right?"

Red-rimmed golden eyes glanced over at him. "Fine, houshi, except for the fact that my fucking sword weighs a damn ton."

"We'll find out why, Inuyasha. I noticed Totosai-san grabbing it as he was holding off Sesshomaru." Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand; he was gripping her around the waist rather tightly, not willing to let her go just yet.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Sesshomaru remained in the ruined meadow, Tokijin in his hand. Ah-Un's unmuzzled head happily cropped grass; he could hear the other head grumbling peevishly at its inability to follow suit. Birds trilled their morning songs; a soft breeze hinted at fine weather. To a casual observer, the taiyoukai appeared as impassive as ever. However, if a closer look was risked, it was apparent that the corners of his lips were slightly turned down and his eyes were darkened in thought.

_First, the miko…her fire and courage are admirable, if foolhardy…Second, Inuyasha…I cannot believe that this Sesshomaru gave in to that moment of fear…_

He flicked the blade and slid it into his obi next to Tenseiga, noting distantly that he would require a sheath for it so that his person remained undamaged by the sword's dual edges. The fang of his father hissed rather emphatically at the newcomer; Tokijin remained silent. He swept over to the _tenbaryu _and replaced the muzzle, then leapt to the saddle before the creature sprang upward into the spring morning.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The young girl entertained herself by picking flowers, making a small bouquet while singing softly under her breath. Jaken was dozing in the sunshine, and he had a very good suspicion that he would wake up to find his Staff of Two Heads sporting a jaunty crown of blossoms.

His lord's demon power had him scrambling to his feet as Rin cheerfully saluted the taiyoukai. Jaken noted that Sesshomaru's yellow eyes, which had softened at the sight of the girl, suddenly became cold and hard as he glared at the trees on the other side of the meadow. When Rin began dancing towards him, Sesshomaru's cool voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Do not move." She trembled, but held still as the taiyoukai tensed, gathered himself and sprang into the air, whipping Tokijin out of his obi in a smooth movement. Jaken ran to defend the girl, as his master hadn't yet shifted responsibility for her safety back to himself. The toad watched Sesshomaru scribe an elegant arc, then swing the blade. Trees thudded against each other and fell to the ground, revealing an elegantly-dressed woman with blood-red eyes holding a very long fan in her slender fingers.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose. "You carry the same stench as Naraku. State your business, quickly, or I shall speak with my sword."

The demoness smiled. "You are Sesshomaru, the elder brother of Inuyasha, are you not? I had no idea that you were such a _fine_ example of a male." The 'fine example' glared at her, his hackles rising. She made a graceful gesture with the closed fan. "I am Kagura, an incarnation of Naraku, the same as Goshinki, the ogre whose fangs supplied your blade."

Sesshomaru stifled a growl. "Does Naraku desire the return of his flesh?"

Kagura laughed prettily, flashing her white fangs. "Feh. Naraku could care less; I merely wished to ascertain Goshinki's fate for myself." She paused, and tapped her fan against her chin, red eyes regarding him speculatively. "I wonder if you would be able to destroy Naraku yourself? You are _very_ powerful…hmm."

The demon gazed at her with emotionless yellow eyes, his blade held at the ready, but gave no indication that he had even heard her words. Kagura smiled again and threw down a feather. As it bore her up and away, she called down to the taiyoukai. "Keep the sword; use it well, Sesshomaru." She was fairly hugging herself with delight as the feather whirled her over the landscape. _He's strong...he could be the one…the key to my freedom_…

Sesshomaru keenly watched the wind witch's departure, mainly to make sure that she posed no threat to his companions. Jaken shuffled up beside him to shade his eyes as he peered into the distance. "Who was that, my lord?"

"An enemy." He noted Rin's absence, and turned to step on the toad, who had left the girl unguarded to satisfy his curiosity. Rin stood perfectly motionless where he had told her to stay. He repressed a pleased smile at her obedience. "You may now move."

The little girl shook herself, and turned to bestow a dazzling smile upon him. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!" She scampered over to Ah-Un and began removing the muzzles. The taiyoukai watched her, his lip twitching, as the one head nibbled Rin's bangs while the other pulled at the blossoms in her hand. He lifted his foot off of Jaken and began turning the enigma of Kagura over in his mind. _Naraku will taste of his own incarnation's power if he is foolish enough to face me_.

Then the recalled scent of his brother's transformation reminded him of something else that required immediate attention. "Jaken…Rin…we have a visit tomake…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**A/N:** Bonsai (artistically stunted trees) are symbols of peace and have a very long history; the practise is thought to have arrived in Japan from China in the Heian period (794-1191) and was indulged in by the upper classes. Olive branches are hard to come by in Japan…

For any of you afflicted by an image of Sess lifting his leg and _urinating_ on the metaphorically offered tree, I humbly apologize.


	41. HellSpawn IV Double Jeopardy

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sueTormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Publishing.

**A/N: **Let's see…Koga's swinging by, so the coarse language alert is in full effect…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 41: Hell Spawn IV Double Jeopardy**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_Sengoku Jidai_**

**_Afternoon of the same day as Tokijin's debut_**…

"Thank you so much, Totosai-sama! I was afraid that Hiraikotsu was beyond repair!"

"No trouble at all, young lady. This is actually easy, compared to some of the swords I've dealt with, never mind their owners…" The demon smith inflated his cheeks and breathed out an intense stream of fire, striking the boomerang with ringing blows of his mallet.

Kagome sat not that far away from Sango and Totosai, on the bank of a scenic river, polishing Fenikkusuken. The sword was purring contentedly at the attention, an action that was unnerving her just the slightest little bit. Totosai had honed the blade for her, and she admired the wavy pattern reflecting along the extremely sharp edge. Inuyasha sulked beside her, hands shoved deeply into his sleeves, an agitated flea bouncing up and down on his shoulder. Privately, Kagome was getting to the 'squishing' stage; she couldn't imagine how Inuyasha had held out for so long.

"Don't ever let the Tetsusaiga slip out of your hands again, Inuyasha-sama! You saw the result…you can't risk it! What if Kagome-sama is unable to restrain you?"

"Leave me the fuck alone, Myoga! I know the risks…"

"Why did you transform so easily? Your life wasn't threatened…"

"You call Sesshomaru pointing a nasty evil sword at you, one that rips holes in your flesh, _not threatening_?" Kagome asked, sliding her katana back into its scabbard.

"Is the blade that much heavier, Inuyasha-sama? Are you sure that it isn't just a question of technique?"

" 'Are you sure it isn't just a question of technique'…" Inuyasha mimicked the flea's voice, then scowled ferociously. "Keh! I'll show you…" Myoga bailed for Kagome's shoulder as Inuyasha stood up, made sure he was in the clear, and drew the Tetsusaiga. The blade hissed out of the scabbard, grew to enormous proportions, over twice Inuyasha's height…and toppled the swearing hanyou into the sparkling water. Kagome sighed and reached to help pull the sopping demon out of the river. He plopped down in a spreading puddle and began wringing out his sleeves and hair.

Kagome took the scabbard away from him and dumped it. Totosai sighed and hooked the retransformed sword out of the water with his mallet. He eyed the edge for damage and tossed it to Inuyasha. When the hanyou made no move to catch the weapon, Kagome intervened on the fly and snatched it out of mid-air by the hilt. Clucking her tongue, she ran her polishing cloth over the dinged-up metal before sliding it back into its sheath. Inuyasha just ignored the whole process, slouching morosely.

"So, Inuyasha…that was a pretty impressive demonic transformation. Think you gave Sesshomaru something to chew over…arrogant well-dressed twit…" Totosai subsided into grumbles as he dumped the Hiraikotsu into the cold water and a cloud of steam billowed up.

"Keh! I don't remember…"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? You transform when your life is threatened, and your demon blood acts to save you. While it might be a flashy type of power, _I_ don't consider it to be true strength. Your dad understood that."

"But Sesshomaru…"

"Bah…you're much better than that piece of ice. Now listen, you impatient hanyou. Tetsusaiga is heavier because it is your own fang that gives it strength. Before, you drew on your father's power for protection; now it is up to you to master yourself. If you are successful, then you will be truly strong. I dare say that you'll even over-reach your brother." Totosai heaved the Hiraikotsu out of the river and eyed its finish critically, touching it up with a prolonged blast of heat and a few well-placed blows.

Inuyasha's eyes were hooded as he contemplated the smith's words. Kagome scooted over to his side and leaned her cheek against his damp shoulder. He glanced down at her, and was caught by the sparkle in her eyes. "You can do anything you really want to, Inuyasha. While your father's protection was pretty good, I'm looking forward to seeing you develop your own power with this sword."

He blushed a bit, and leaned in close. "I'd rather work on impressing you with the power of my _other_ sword…"

"You're turning into a damn hentai, you know that?"

"Can't blame a demon for trying…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Much closer than the group of travellers thought, in a beautiful, well fortified stronghold…evil rose. The human retainers of Hitomi-sama went about their business, blissfully unaware that the creature masquerading as their beloved young lord was in reality a twisted, dark hanyou.

In the lord's innermost chamber, where only he himself was permitted to enter, several large, shapely porcelain jars stood. They were of a size and quality that one would expect something such as fine sake or plum wine to be held within their cool walls.

If the viewer dared step a little closer, which was not really advised, he could see that the beautiful jars held seething, bubbling dark masses, churning and roiling, giving off the faintest scent of burnt flesh. Those that foolishly tiptoed closer had already been drawn into the hungry flesh and joined with the oozing, pulsating mass…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Farther downstream from where the hanyou sat with his arm around his girl, bantering with the houshi and the slayer as they debated the quickest route back to their adopted home after bidding the demon smith a fond farewell, while the kitsune and the neko-youkai tried to not get too wet catching fish, a number of hairy brown bodies waded chest deep into the stream and drank deeply of the crystalline water.

Nearby, a pouting wolf prince ignored the tentative shuffling of his men. One, with a black stripe blazing the centre of his hair, cleared his throat nervously. Koga rolled his eyes impatiently; he could smell the fear rolling off the both of them. "Spit it out, Ginta, before you wet yourself."

"Ah! Er…" His buddy, with spiky white hair, encouraged him with significant looks. "Well…it's just that…since we don't know what this 'Kagura' smells like, or 'Naraku' for that matter, we can't really track either of 'em…"

"Yeah, Koga…we feel like we're going in circles! Can't we just go home?" The silence that greeted this last remark was long and had them both squirming. Koga finally turned around and glared at them, his visage thunderous.

"Go home, then. It seems that I'm the only one who wants to avenge our comrades. You two just slow me down, anyways."

Ginta and Hakkaku looked desperately at each other. "It isn't that, chief! It's just we spend so much time running around without any real direction… Koga?" The wolf prince had gone rigid, sniffing the air intently, and then without a word, disappeared into a tornado. Ginta, Hakkaku and the wolves scrambled madly after him, too afraid of being left behind to argue any further.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand a little too tightly. "Two Jewel shards approaching rapidly…oh, crap." Her free hand dropped onto her sword hilt, and she began to crackle. Shippo squeaked and scuttled to Inuyasha's shoulder from Kagome's, then retreated to the relative safety of Arashi's saddle.

"Well, hel-_lo_, princess! You're looking particularly fine today…"

Kagome groaned wearily. "Hello, wolfling." A formidable growl from beside her went up in volume as Koga swaggered closer. Her view of his smirking countenance was abruptly blocked by fire-rat; she gratefully rested her free hand against Inuyasha's back. She heard Koga draw a deep sniff.

"Why the hell are you acting like she's yours, puppy? Don't smell anything that tells me she's been fully claimed…"

Inuyasha didn't have to say anything. Koga backed away from the silver-eyed woman who came snarling out from behind the hanyou. "Dammit, Koga! Would you just lay off? I told you that no matter what your nose might tell you, I belong to Inuyasha…"

A very dark smile greeted that declaration. "Yeah, princess…but are you sure he means it? You're wasting your time with a whelp like him."

Inuyasha went for his hilt; Kagome stopped him, her eyes steely, her hands flaring with pink energy. "Wolfling, you're in serious danger of imminent purification if you don't watch your mouth."

The participants in the standoff were distracted by the panting arrival of the rest of the wolf demon clan. Ginta and Hakkaku wobbled up and waved cheerily to Kagome, who hesitantly returned their greeting. Koga stepped back until he was surrounded by his pack, not taking his eyes from Kagome. She was about to make a very rude gesture at him, when he crossed his arms on his chest, dropped down onto a convenient rock, then asked something surprisingly reasonable.

"I actually wanted to ask you for some information on Naraku."

Kagome glared at him before sitting down herself on another outcropping far enough away for comfort, but still close enough for conversation. "You have a really irritating way of asking for help, Koga." She tugged the resisting hanyou down beside her; Sango and Miroku warily protected the flanks.

Koga smiled disarmingly. "Merely wanted to show my appreciation of such a beautiful bitch…although her taste in demons is a little questionable…"

"Yeah? Your taste is all in your mouth, wolf-shit!" Inuyasha gripped the Tetsusaiga again, but Kagome stayed his hand at Miroku's smooth intercession.

"You desired some information, Koga-sama? What kind?"

"The location of Naraku's castle, for a start."

"Keh! Stupid wolf…if we knew _that_, we'd be there by now."

"We've been travelling to the northwest for the last little while, because that's the direction he keeps luring us, but we don't know if that is also the direction of his stronghold," Sango added, eyeing the wolves, who in turn seemed to be checking out Kirara's snack potential.

Koga turned his brilliant blue eyes on Kagome. "What about Jewel shards, princess?"

"Nothing; except for your two, we haven't come across any for days. You have to watch it, Koga. Naraku has come into possession of a really large chunk of the Jewel and has developed the ability to birth incarnations of himself."

Ginta perked up. "That's…disgusting, Kagome-sama! Really?"

Kagome beamed at him; he blushed furiously. "Kagura was only the first. There's also a white-haired little girl called Kanna. Don't look in her mirror, or she'll steal your soul. The third was Goshinki…well, he's dead, but there's no doubt that Naraku will keep at it now that he's started."

Koga scratched his neck. "I still should be able to smell something…"

"The bastard's probably raised a barrier. The night he killed your packmates, we didn't smell anything until we were inside the castle walls…and he didn't drop the barrier until he knew you were near, and we were all covered in blood." Inuyasha made a point to bare his fangs at the wolf as he said this.

"Sneaky bastard. The upshot is, you don't know any more than we do. Kagome, wouldn't you rather be with a full demon that has some brains?"

The girl's eyes developed a silver cast with astonishing speed, and then she smiled _very_ sweetly indeed. "That's why I'm with Inuyasha and not _you_, wolfling."

The wolf prince stretched elaborately, to cover his irritation at being outflanked. "We've wasted enough time talking to you lot…got places to go, demons to kill…hey!" The transformed Tetsusaiga slammed through the rock he'd been perched on a moment before. "S'matter, puppy? You seem a little slow today."

Inuyasha levered the blade free, snarling. "Just hand over those Jewel shards, Koga, and then you can run home to the safety of your cave until it's all over."

"Feh. Don't you ever get tired of this brat's attitude, Kagome?"

"_Your _attitude exhausts me, wolfling. I suggest you get going, before Inuyasha shows you what his sword can _really_ do." The wolf prince noted with great interest the difficulty that the hanyou was having handling his enormous blade, and then smirked, bounced over Inuyasha's head, and landed right in front of Kagome. He chucked her under the chin with a claw, leered broadly, and waited as Inuyasha dropped the blade and jumped for him with his claws. Blowing Kagome a cheeky kiss, he winked and used the hanyou's shoulder as a launch pad. Inuyasha whirled, a lovely shade of purple, Koga triumphantly noted, and couldn't resist a final dig.

"If you get tired of waiting for dog-shit to make an honest bitch out of you, I'll be more than happy to make up for his deficiencies as a mate. You'd get _all_ of me, not just a half. See ya!" Just before the hanyou went ballistic, Koga was gone in a cloud of dust, closely followed by his entourage. Hakkaku turned to raise a cautious hand in farewell salute; Kagome waved briskly before moving to calm Inuyasha.

_Uh-oh_. Faint red wisps were seeping into existence around the hanyou, and she dove for him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, letting her power flow around him. The red energy vanished instantly, and all that was left was the growling. "Ignore him, _koibito_. He lives for the reaction…"

"One day…that fucking wolf is going to go too far…" Inuyasha struggled to control his breathing, unaware that faint lines of blue marked his cheeks and scarlet rimmed his golden irises. He instinctively hid his face under his bangs, then reached behind him and pulled Kagome into his arms. The girl saw the slightly lengthened fangs, instantly understood and cuddled into him, tilting her head to the side so that he could press his nose into the skin of her neck. She felt him take several long, deep breaths, and then he steadied. After a few minutes, the hanyou met her eyes, and she was relieved to see familiar gold. "Damn…that fucking piece of wolf-shit pisses me off."

"Me, too." She stroked her fingers up through his bangs and gently tweaked his ear-tips, smiling at him the whole time, and he pulled her into an abrupt, hard kiss.

"Shall we continue on our way?" Miroku asked, coughing lightly. Kagome was of half a mind to point out that the alternative to the public display was a demonic Inuyasha on the loose, but then realized that the hanyou probably didn't even know he'd begun to transform, so she merely grinned at the monk, stepped out of the circle of Inuyasha's arms and swung up onto Arashi's back. Shippo scampered onto her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Kagome, if Sesshomaru is a Level Two alert, and Naraku a Level One, what's Koga?"

"A zero. Since it'll take a few days to reach Kaede-sama's, and our supplies are running low again, let's keep our eyes peeled for a likely village."

"A likely village in need of a little exorcism perhaps…" Miroku trailed off, captivated by the dreamy look on Sango's face as she contemplated something. He hoped that it was him.

"If we're really lucky, a village with an inn and hot bath water!" Sango happily exclaimed, crushing Miroku's vain hopes, and settled herself more comfortably on Juhi. Kirara clung to the pack tied on behind the saddle, and levelled a death glare at Miroku when he looked like he was thinking of asking for a ride. Catching the full impact of the neko-youkai's evil eye, Miroku swallowed the jocular gallantry that was on the tip of his tongue and waited beside Inuyasha until the hanyou retrieved and sheathed Tetsusaiga. The girls moved off ahead on horseback, side-by-side, chattering about their chances of a decent wash and some food that didn't have to be skinned first.

"Once again Koga-sama brought out the best in you, Inuyasha. You shouldn't rise to his bait…"

"You're human, houshi; you don't understand. Koga's questioning my right to be with Kagome by saying she isn't fully my mate…"

"What, exactly, did he mean by that? You, er, _sounded_ rather thoroughly, ah, _mated_ before we left Kaede-sama's village…"

"Keh! We didn't get a chance to finish mating after the sun rose. _You_ took care of that." Inuyasha growled a little, then noticed Miroku's contrite look. The monk stopped, and inclined his head to the hanyou.

"Forgive me, Inuyasha. It is my fault for causing you this difficulty…"

"Actually, it's Sesshomaru's fault…and I think Kagome let him know her opinion of him this morning. 'Course,_ I'll_ pay him back for it when I get the chance."

"Inuyasha, are you also aware that your demonic aura increased rather dramatically just before Koga-sama left? Kagome-sama quickly intervened, but I suspect that you began your transformation again."

"_Shit_…"

"Try not to let go of Tetsusaiga for the next little while, all right?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

The night was dark and chilly; Ginta and Hakkaku muttered rebelliously about the warm fire Koga had made them leave to charge off into the darkness after a scent. They caught up with him on the edge of a sheer precipice that dropped away to dizzyingly mysterious depths.

"What is it, chief?"

"Now that you've checked, can we go back to our fire? I think I smelled some rabbits…"

"Kagura."

"Huh? What? Where?" the two chorused, drawing closer together and looking around nervously. Then, they heard the buzzing. "That's odd," Hakkaku muttered. "Wasps flying at this time of night?"

"Take a good sniff of those wasps, puppies. That's the scent I've been looking for, the same as Kagura…must be Naraku. Catch up when you can…" Koga dove off the edge of the cliff, barrelling straight down the vertical face at full throttle. The rest of the wolves looked over the edge, then at each other.

"Guess we're taking the long way…show off."

"Wish we could find ourselves some Shikon shards…"

"Now that's not a bad idea, Hakkaku! We should ask Kagome-sama if she has some she could spare the next time we see her!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Far below, Koga streaked through the darkness, following the hated scent deeper and deeper into the forest. He was brought up short by the strangest sight he'd ever seen. A white baboon-skinned and masked figure rode a skeletal horse, which was harnessed to a carriage-like conveyance. The box-shaped cargo was shrouded in expensive silk that gleamed in the flaring torchlight and gave no hint as to the contents. Then Koga noticed that the light came not from torches, but from balls of flame scattered at random around the carriage, hovering eerily, resembling disembodied souls.

The scent was emanating from the fur-clad figure, and to a lesser extent, the covered wagon; Koga bared his fangs in a vicious snarl. "I've been hunting you, Naraku!"

An evil chuckle shook the baboon pelt. "If you had any sense, wolf, you'd run in the opposite direction. Truly, you are as foolish as the hanyou."

"I'm here to avenge my packmates, you bastard. Prepare to die!" The wolf prince ground out, not really liking the way that this strange being showed no fear of him, just seemed highly amused.

"I am not your opponent, Koga…at least, not yet. Instead, I will be pleased to test out my fourth incarnation on you." Behind him, the silk covering slithered off, and the sturdy chains binding the thick metal bars of the now-revealed cage fell away. The cage door creaked open. "You are released Juromaru…come out and meet Koga, the soon-to-be-deceased chieftain of the wolf demon clan."

A green-clad creature leapt to the ground and crouched, white hair spilling forward over his shoulders, sapphire blue eyes glinting above a strange metal muzzle. Juromaru shifted his position slightly and Koga both saw and heard the chains shackling the being. "What the hell is this, Naraku? Take off his restraints!"

The baboon pelt shook with suppressed mirth. "Be careful, wolf, or you may get what you wish for. If you impress me enough, I may grant your request."

Koga's blue eyes snapped. "Feh. You wait right there while I slaughter this freak, and then it's your turn." He crouched, assessing Juromaru's unwavering stance, then dashed in and delivered a devastating kick from his shard-enhanced legs. He was caught completely off-guard when a large hand gripped his throat as he was slammed bodily into the ground. _I didn't even see him move…what is this thing?_ Thinking fast, Koga slammed one foot into the centre of Juromaru's chest and the other into his chin, launching the creature across the clearing. Juromaru twisted agilely in the air and landed in a crouch, his eyes keen.

Koga dodged backwards to put more distance between himself and Juromaru. He felt the bruises from the creature's fingers already forming. _Fuck…this bastard's fast…but there's something else…I'm sensing an incredible demonic aura…huh? It's coming from Juromaru? Shit…I'm outta here!_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Inuyasha shot to his feet, dropping his mess tin. Before Kagome could crossly remonstrate with him for spilling the already limited food, he jumped up onto a boulder and sniffed deeply, then started swearing luridly.

"Inuyasha? Care to let us in on the source of your discontent?" Miroku asked, interrupted while trying to bribe Kirara with a morsel of fish. The neko-youkai took advantage of his distraction to snatch the food out of his fingers, then carried it away to eat next to Sango, watching the monk through narrowed eyes.

"Naraku…and Koga," the hanyou spat. Kagome tackled him before he could take off into the darkness.

"Two of your favourite demons, I know…don't you even _think_ about going without us!" The hanyou pulled her up to his eye level.

"Koga is not getting rights to Naraku's life, bitch…"

Kagome's eyes flashed. "Call me that again, in that tone of voice, and I'll 's' you into the ground to make you wait for us." Her voice brooked no opposition; Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched, but he held his tongue and his temper while the rest of the group scrambled for weapons.

"You can't see in the dark anyways, so why the fuck are you even bothering?" he finally burst out.

"Because where you go, I go, dog-boy, especially if Naraku is involved."

"We're ready, Inuyasha!" Shippo announced from Arashi's back. The hanyou hesitated a moment.

"Runt, you stay here with the horses. You can see in the dark as well as I can, so use your foxfire as necessary to keep Arashi and Juhi safe. We'll be back for you when it's over."

The kit's eyes grew impossibly wide. "W-what happens if you don't come back?"

"'Course we will, but if not, start heading towards Kaede's. Got that?" Kagome pulled the kit off the horse and gave him a hug; he smiled bravely, but his tail was bushed right out. "We'll be back, Ship-dip. Keep a kettle boiling for tea!"

"Sure, Kagome…"

"Hurry up, wench. They're getting closer." She could hear the sense of frustration in his voice, so she set Shippo down after another squish, and checked her weapons on the way over to the hanyou.

"Want a passenger?"

"I want you to ride with Sango on Kirara. We don't know what we're getting into…and I don't want you to be in the direct line of fire until we know what's going on." He followed that up with a kiss, and held her in it until he could feel her disappointment soften. "Please do as I ask, Kagome… I'm not sure of the Tetsusaiga right now."

"But if I'm with you, I can protect you…"

"Not tonight, _koishii_. Ride with Sango." Kagome bit her lip, searching his eyes in the firelight, and finally nodded. He kissed her again, and then steered her over to Kirara. The neko-youkai eyed him, and then roared into her transformation. "Kirara, will you look after my girl?"

Kagome was sure something unspoken passed between the hanyou and the neko, because it was a moment before Kirara rumbled softly and rubbed her muzzle against Inuyasha's hand. Kagome was tossed onto Kirara's back, and then her braid tugged to lever her down for another kiss.

Miroku watched all of this with a slight smirk. "My dear Sango-sama…may I offer you a small token of my wish for your safety tonight?" Sango snapped upright at the same time as Kirara's formidable growl fairly shook the clearing. Miroku found himself flayedfrom all sides, and gulped. He spread his hands in a gesture of surrender. "You misunderstand me, samas…I only meant…dammit, Inuyasha! Wait up!"

Kagome couldn't help a chuckle as Sango slid onto Kirara's broad back, adjusted the Hiraikotsu, growling nearly as loud as the neko the whole time. "I'm starting to feel sorry for Miroku a wee bit…"

"Go ahead and make him feel better, if it bothers you that much." Sango bit out.

_Ouch_…Kagome winced at the venom while she gingerly gripped the Hiraikotsu's newly sharpened edge, then decided that she needed to corner Sango soon to find out what was going on. _She's gone off Miroku since the Kanna-Koharu incident_… The fire-cat roared and leapt into the air, following the fast-disappearing hanyou and houshi.

"Kirara? You can follow them all right?" The neko yowled a reply, and changed course slightly before diving down into the trees. Both girls yelled and tucked down to avoid the whipping branches, until they were racing among trunks and through undergrowth, following a sliver blur into the darkness. Kagome scooted closer and reached over the Hiraikotsu to clutch Sango's shoulders as they hunched as low as they could over Kirara's neck.

Inuyasha pulled up short when a tornado blew past. "_Koga! _What the fuck…?" He had his answer a split second later, when a white and green bullet took a swing at him on the way by, and the hanyou barely dodged the blow. "Running away, eh, wolf-shit…oi!" He avoided another strike by the fast-moving creature, which went instantly into a crouch, blue eyes snapping over the elaborate grilled muzzle. _Pretty as Sesshomaru, but stinks like Naraku_…Inuyasha's eye was caught by movement behind the creature, and the hated baboon pelt came into view at the same moment as his companions crashed through the bushes.

"Naraku!" Sango's scream made Inuyasha's ears flatten; the pelt didn't even twitch. Kagome squinted at the figure, but detected no shards. "It's a golem, Sango…damn."

"How delightful…such sentiment brings tears to my eyes, that all of you will die together out of loyalty…"

"Ya haven't managed to kill any of us yet, so spare us the victory speech."

"Koga had enough sense to run away when he sensed he was out of his league…we all know you're not that smart, Inuyasha." Over the hanyou's growl, Naraku gestured at his creature. "This is Juromaru, the finest and most vicious of my incarnations. For you, Inuyasha, I will remove his bonds, and allow you to face his full power."

With a loud clanking, the chains fell away, and the muzzle shattered. In a movement too fast to see, Juromaru's arm sliced upwards and the pelt collapsed as the golem's head rolled away. Kagome gasped, and willed her battle-sight into existence just as Sango slid off of Kirara to take up a 'ready' stance next to Miroku, her weapon in throwing position. Kagome was about to follow suit, when Kirara growled and lifted them higher off the ground. She scooted up the fire-cat's back and steadied herself with a handful of ruff before she reached for her quiver. "We'll have to be ready for anything, Kirara. Goshinki was big and fast, but this one is smaller and faster…not to mention, downright creepy." Kirara rumbled an assent, hovering within reach of the slayer and the monk, but not so close that Kagome could bail without injury.

"Sango-sama? Perhaps it would be safer for you on Kirara?" Miroku kept his voice soft.

"Safer, maybe…but not nearly as exciting, you must admit." Sango shot back, not taking her eyes off the demon.

If Kagome didn't have her enhanced sight, she wouldn't have seen the silent creature move, bright green liquid oozing from between its sharp-looking fangs as it struck at Inuyasha, who retaliated with a powerful punch to the jaw. Juromaru fell away, his body limp, landing face-down in the rocky soil. Inuyasha hesitated, puzzled at the demon's apparent defeat, but then quick as thought, Juromaru was upright and in a crouch, his mouth suddenly bare of drool.

Kagome flared an arrow between her fingertips, wondering if she dared try to get in a shot, and then Inuyasha shouted his 'iron reaver' attack as he leapt in at Juromaru. The demon struck back, their fists colliding, but then it appeared that Juromaru's arm grew an extra foot in length, and he landed a glancing blow that sent blood spurting from Inuyasha's cheek.

Cursing, the hanyou took an extra jump out of range, wiping at his smarting skin. _What the fuck…is he like one of Naraku's golems, and can send out extensions of his limbs?_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Quite a distance away, Ginta and Hakkaku nearly stumbled over their leader, as he sat on a rocky outcropping, admiring the stars. "Koga? Um…did you find what you were looking for?" Hakkaku asked nervously.

"Uh-huh."

"Did you kill Naraku?"

"Nope."

"Um…"

"He had some freaky weird demon with him…gave me a really bad feeling, so I took off. Besides, Inu-idiot showed up, so I left him to do the dirty work."

The two wolf demons looked at each other, then at Koga. "You mean you ran away and left Kagome-sama in danger?" Koga's face went from cocky to stunned in a second flat. Then he was gone. Ginta snarled in exasperation while Hakkaku grimaced and raked his claws through his white spikes.

"And he says _we're_ stupid…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Inuyasha dodged another one-two combination from Juromaru, trying to see how the demon's arms seemed to extend at will. He barely brought his arm up in time to protect his face, and then ripped Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "You damn freak!" He screamed in frustration, then struck a powerful blow that appeared to sever Juromaru's arm, but when the demon pulled back, both hands were still in place and operational, as he dove again for the hanyou, gouging out an impressive trench in the ground when he missed. _Fuck! What is going on with this thing? _At that exact moment, something exploded out of the ground behind Inuyasha and blasted up through his stomach, spattering blood everywhere. The hanyou dropped to one knee, gasping. Kagome cried out, and Kirara responded by swooping over to Inuyasha's side. The girl slid off and wrapped her arms around him while Kirara stood over them with her fangs bared and her tails lashing.

The 'something' landed in front of Juromaru; the demon didn't react, remaining as stoic as ever. The evil-looking little creature coiled back on itself, exactly like a poisonous snake…but the resemblance ended there. A miniature version of Juromaru's face topped off the sinuous body, which was armed with a pair of long, narrow, scythe-like limbs, currently dripping with Inuyasha's blood. Miroku moved into position in front of Inuyasha; Kagome notched an arrow and aimed it, ready to let fly as soon as she had a clear shot.

The creature's beady blue eyes darted back and forth among the watchers, and then it cackled evilly, an eerie facsimile of Naraku's voice. "I believe it is a human custom to introduce oneself to strangers. I am Kageromaru, Juromaru's elder brother. Pity that Naraku was only a golem; however, once we have disposed of you pathetic creatures, we will deal with him as well. It was lovely meeting all of you; you'll get to know us much better when you are melting together in our bellies."

Kagome instantly threw a barrier over herself, Inuyasha and Kirara as Miroku tore the prayer beads away from the Vortex. Kageromaru chuckled, vanished and caught the monk with a glancing blow that twisted Miroku's wrist, pointing the Vortex right at his own face. The monk screamed as he fought to redirect the powerful void. His shout distracted Sango slightly, but she managed to throw Hiraikotsu at Juromaru. With no more expression than someone swatting a bug, the demon batted the weapon away. The boomerang slammed back to earth right at Sango's feet, spraying her with rock chips and dirt. While she was off balance, Kageromaru swooped in at her back.

If Miroku had been a split-second slower, the slayer would surely have been eviscerated. As it was, Miroku's shoulder was sliced open and he knocked into Sango, but she managed to steady both of them. Kageromaru took a moment to gloat; that was all the monk needed. The Vortex roared…at a missing target.

"Pathetic human…do you honestly think you could suck me in? You can't even _see_ me!"

"Miroku! Above you!" Kagome shouted, and then noted how Kageromaru's small, evil eyes locked on her. _Shit_…. "Miroku! Watch out!" Juromaru materialized, diving in fangs first, fastening into the monk's forearm instead of his throat, and bearing him down. Kagome barely dropped the barrier in time as Inuyasha launched himself at the demon currently trying to tear Miroku's arm off. He heaved, then swung Tetsusaiga in a shallow sweep, intending to cut Juromaru in half. The demon let go at the last possible second, tearing away a chunk of skin and gauntlet as he flashed out of range.

Miroku was actually afraid to look, fearing that the Tetsusaiga might have removed his arm. If he did lose it, he felt more than adequately compensated for his loss when Sango wrapped her arms around him, mashing his face into her body armour.

"Houshi! You okay?" Inuyasha shouted, facing off against Juromaru, who calmly spat out the piece of fabric.

"Just kill that thing, Inuyasha! Miroku-sama's fine!" Sango yelled back, adding in a lower tone of voice, "If your damn sword didn't give him heart failure, that is…"

Inuyasha took his attention from Juromaru for a moment to check on Kagome and Kirara…and his blood froze. Behind his mate he saw a flash, a flash that became a leering Kageromaru. "Kagome!" He spun away from Juromaru, but knew he wouldn't make it in time… Kagome responded to the look on his face with another crackling pink barrier… Kageromaru cursed and changed his trajectory at the last second… and was firmly kicked across the clearing by a foot clad in a furry brown legging.

"Kagome! That little freak didn't touch you, did he?"

"N-no…"

"I _meant _dog-shit…who's that other thing?"

"Koga, you are such an idiot!" Kagome snarled in exasperation.

Vivid blue eyes under arched eyebrows took in her murderous expression. Koga flicked his tail. "Stupid whelp put you in danger."

"You're the one who ran from this fight, asshole!" Inuyasha hissed back, eyes snapping angrily. "Thanks for defending _my_ mate. You've been useful…for once."

"Don't turn your back on those demons!" Miroku called from where he was rather cosily ensconced on Sango's lap, shaking his head at the two arguing canines. Kagome dropped one barrier, swung up onto Kirara's back and they raced to Sango and Miroku. Another barrier blossomed around them and thickened to near-opaqueness.

Koga smirked arrogantly. "Nothing is faster than me, monk. What the hell _is_ that thing?"

Now that Kagome was safe and farther away from Koga, Inuyasha rolled his shoulders and admitted to himself he'd rather swap places with the monk. "Name's Kageromaru…related to that other freak…both were split off from Naraku. They're both damn fast."

"You're mine, Kageromaru! I'm gonna squish you like the worm you are…" Koga dove at the smaller demon, claws extended…only to miss. His instincts told him to twist away just as a massive blade whistled past his ear.

"_Fuck_, wolf-shit! Take care of that other freak, but stay out of my way while you're doing it! Juromaru! _I'm _your opponent!"

"Fuck you, dog-shit. Stay out of my fight, or I'll slash you to ribbons!"

"No problem, fucker…"

And then all hell broke loose. Kagome, using her battle-sight, began giving a running commentary of the mayhem, which Sango and Miroku could only see if the combatants held still long enough. Koga chased Kageromaru around the clearing, dashing from tree to rock and back again, trying to strike the demon with his feet or fist, and quickly becoming frustrated. Juromaru was giving Inuyasha an equally hard time. As the hanyou struggled to handle the Tetsusaiga, Juromaru spun away, ricocheted off a tree and barely missed taking out the half-demon. Inuyasha finally mustered a mighty swing…and Juromaru perched lightly on the flat of the blade for a brief moment before taking the hanyou down, pinning him to the ground as he sank his fangs into Inuyasha's shoulder. The hanyou gritted his fangs, rolled both of them over and punched Juromaru in the face, knocking the demon away.

Juromaru paused, licking Inuyasha's blood from his lips…and _smiled_.

Kageromaru laughed as he flew past Koga, slashing one of his blades across the wolf prince's bicep. "Do you honestly think you can catch me, wolf? I can slowly cut you to ribbons while you chase me in vain…"

"Who's the slow one now, worm?" Koga kicked out and caught Kageromaru a glancing blow, and then was on the small demon before he could recover and smashed him into the earth. "That's how it's done, fucker…"

"Dammit, wolf-shit! Kill the freak, don't help it!" Inuyasha screamed. Kageromaru had erupted out of the ground and opened a long, deep cut on the hanyou's forearm before arcing up and away. Inuyasha was still staggering when Juromaru dealt him a mighty blow that sent more blood spurting as the hanyou collided with a tree trunk hard enough to snap the wood. He slid down to the ground, dazed.

Kagome was torn between maintaining the barrier over her friends and bolting for Inuyasha's side. She half-started to her feet when Kirara growled and warned her to hold still. "But, Kirara…" The neko-youkai fixed her with a beady eye and growled again, impervious to the girl's pleading look. A shouted curse from the wolf prince caught her attention, and they all gasped at the spurting wound on his thigh.

"This is not good…both of our demons are injured…it may very well be up to the samas…" Miroku tried to make light of their situation. Kagome shifted, wiping her sweaty hands on her leather pants.

"I can see them move, but I don't know if I can even hit either of them with my arrows. They're so damn fast…" Both Sango and Miroku noted how her eyes kept straying to the downed hanyou, how she bit her lip and worried the arrow still in her fingers. Sango leaned over and gently disentangled the missile, which was in danger of being snapped in half.

"Kirara, stay with us…Kagome, go to Inuyasha."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…now move it!" Without a backward glance, Kagome ran through her barrier, shredding it, and flew towards Inuyasha. A chilling laugh came from behind, and she ducked, raised a barrier, and waited for an impact that never came. A huge katana whizzed over her head and Kageromaru screamed shrilly, as one of his blades was sliced off in a spray of blood.

Inuyasha was swinging the Tetsusaiga single-handed. Kagome blinked. She heard Sango gasp. "He could barely raise it earlier against his brother…look at him!"

"Perhaps he forgot it was heavy, in his concern for Kagome-sama?"

"Maybe…"

"Dammit, Kageromaru…come out, you fucker!" Panting heavily, Inuyasha desperately tried to sense the smaller demon's location. Kagome wrapped her arms around him; he found the time to smile crookedly down at her. She surrounded him with her power, hugging him close. He felt a renewed burst of energy and squeezed her shoulder in thanks. Kagome let go and peered around him, her eyes widening.

"Koga's speed has been compromised by his wound…the Tetsusaiga is still heavy…"

"I'll save the stupid wolf…I'm gonna kill him myself. Go back to the others and stay under a barrier; then I won't have to worry about you…go!" He pushed her in the direction of Sango and Miroku; Kirara was halfway across the clearing to collect her. Kagome grabbed a double handful of ruff, and the neko-youkai swung her back to her starting point, and she restored the barrier around them.

Koga and Inuyasha were being hammered by the speed and relentless attacks of the two demons. Kageromaru appeared and disappeared above the ground, always catching one or the other off balance…and then Juromaru would sweep in, dealing punches and bites. The audience was struck by the simultaneous realization that the pair was wearing Inuyasha and Koga down by slow degrees…and neither demon could last forever. Sango jumped to her feet, dumping Miroku rather abruptly off her lap, and tearing the barrier. "Monk! Give me your staff! I have an idea…Kagome! Charge an arrow!"

Wondering, the other girl obediently flared the arrow that Sango tossed to her and watching as the slayer pulled out a clam shell secreted in her armour and popped it open. She twirled the end of Miroku's staff in the noxious-looking mixture, then snapped it shut and smiled grimly at Kagome. "On my mark, fire your arrow into the ground on that side of the clearing…maybe we can both slow Kageromaru down and force him to stay in the open."

"I don't know if I can purify the ground, Sango."

The slayer opened the clam shell again. "Then dip your arrow head into this, and we'll expand the range of this poison." Kagome obeyed, and then reflared the arrow, notching it and aiming for a distinctive rock on the other side. "Now, Kagome!" Both women let fly with their missiles, embedding them deeply in the rocky soil. Even Juromaru paused as the poison and purification power combined to make the ground sizzle.

Kageromaru couldn't get out fast enough, gasping harshly as he fled his sanctuary. The demon quickly found himself the target of a sword and feet…and then Juromaru intervened and punched Inuyasha into Koga's path, knocking them both down. Inuyasha was slow to get up, smarting all over his body. He had enough energy to snarl at Koga when the wolf prince opened his big mouth. "Just stay there, puppy. I'll take care of these two, and protect Kagome, too."

The hanyou shoved himself upright, gripping Tetsusaiga tightly. He suddenly realized that Kageromaru was missing…and Juromaru was drooling again. "Koga! Get the fuck away from that freak!"

"I'll deal with you later, whelp. This one is mine!"

"Get out of the way, wolf-shit, or you're going down, too!" Koga felt the concussion wave of the Tetsusaiga crease his skull, and barely dodged…but not before he saw Kageromaru erupt out of Juromaru's mouth, a triumphant sneer on his tiny face; a sneer that changed to horror when Inuyasha struck. The effect was very similar to what happened to Kaijinbo. The demons simply fell apart into smoking pieces.

Peace descended only briefly on the suddenly dark and quiet clearing. Kagome jumped to her feet and ran towards where Inuyasha stood, panting heavily, staring at the disintegrating remains of Naraku's incarnations. Koga got there first and gave the hanyou a hard shove. "What the fuck were you thinking, dog-shit? You nearly killed me!"

Kagome saw the red come up in Inuyasha's eyes, despite his death-grip on the Tetsusaiga's hilt as he sheathed the katana, and she nearly took him off his feet as she dove in between them. "Don't be stupid, Koga. Inuyasha figured that you'd be able to get clear in time. If he was _really_ trying to kill you, you'd be in pieces along with those two."

"Princess, why do you waste your efforts on protecting that puppy?"

"Wolfling, you will be in some serious shit if you don't shut up _right now_." Kagome pressed herself back against Inuyasha as the hanyou pushed forward, growling. "Thanks for your help, because it would have been ugly without you…but don't push your luck…" Inuyasha's growling was changing in pitch to downright feral. Kagome desperately tried to calm him with her scent and her power, but it was looking like a losing battle, until Koga arched his eyebrows.

"Okay, princess…but I'll be watching. If the pup can't protect you, I'll be nearby to step in. Until next time…" He was gone in a cloud of dust into the pre-dawn darkness.

Kagome relaxed a little bit, turned, and caught Inuyasha in a tight hug. This turned out to be a fortuitous move, as the hanyou staggered before sinking to his knees, bringing her down with him. She struggled to keep him upright. "You're really beat up, _koibito_…let's get back to camp and fix up both you and Miroku."

"K'gome…?" Inuyasha's voice slurred a bit, and he swayed alarmingly. Kirara was there in a moment, rumbling deeply. Sango loped over and helped her to heave Inuyasha onto Kirara's back, and then both girls assisted Miroku on as well, ignoring the neko-youkai's low grumble.

"Miroku, please don't let Inuyasha fall!"

The monk chuckled mirthlessly as he took a firm grip on fire-rat. "Kagome-sama, I know full well what my fate would be at your hands if your hanyou was injured further due to my carelessness."

Kirara growled, fixed the girls with a narrowed eye that plainly stated _sit tight and don't move,_ before carefully rising into the air. Sango and Kagome watched the fire-cat with her precious cargo disappear over the trees, then of one accord collected the Hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff and huddled together under a barrier until Kirara returned for them. They sat in silence for a moment, until Kagome decided there was no time like the present for tackling the issue of what had gone wrong between the slayer and the monk.

"Sango? That was a great idea, putting the poison into the ground…"

"Thanks."

"Um…Sango?"

"Yes?" Kagome felt the slayer tense up.

"What's going on between you and Miroku?"

"Nothing." There was dark anger behind the flatly stated word.

"Uh…why?"

"What do you mean, _why_? It should be obvious! Why would I be interested in a lecherous..."

"Miroku hasn't been groping you or propositioning you…or anybody else, for that matter, for quite some time…"

"Except for that little girl." Kagome winced at the tone of voice.

"He left her behind, without spending the night to give her 'something to remember him by'. _I_ think he restrained himself out of deference to you."

"If you call how he draped himself all over her 'restraint'…but in comparison to you and Inuyasha, yes, I guess you could call him 'restrained'."

"Point taken."

Silence fell heavily inside the small crackling shell of pink light, and it wasn't broken even after Kirara returned for them and brought them back to their men. Shippo was already busy with hot water and rags and their meagre medical supplies. Miroku was obviously hopeful that Sango would tend to him, but after a cursory glance and a compliment to Shippo about his handiwork, she rolled herself up in a bedroll and closed her eyes. Kirara didn't revert to her kitten form; rather, she stayed large and formidable, taking on guard duties for her humans as she settled herself near Sango.

Kagome and Shippo took on an unconscious Inuyasha, so at least there wasn't any complaining as they partially undressed him and cleaned him up. Under his fire-rat, he was a mass of cuts and bruises. Cleaning and covering the gaping hole in his stomach took up most of the remaining bandages, leaving very few to dress his other wounds. Kagome bit her lip to the point of blood as she tucked Inuyasha into a bedroll with the kitsune's help. She brushed his silver bangs off of his forehead and pressed a kiss to his brow, starting a bit at the sound of the monk's voice.

"Get some sleep, Kagome-sama. I'm sure Kirara will take you and Inuyasha on ahead to Kaede-sama's village at first light. Sango-sama and I will bring the horses; I estimate that we are only two days away, so long as Naraku does not have any other incarnations he would like us to meet."

Kagome smiled at the monk and nodded, wrapped herself in her bedroll and curled around her hanyou, listening to his heartbeat thumping through his abused ribs. Shippo put away the last bits and pieces of gear, and snuggled against Kirara's shoulder. Except for the crackling fire, quiet descended on the group for the first time in days.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

**A/N:** And you know it ain't gonna stay quiet for long…there'll be shrapnel flying in the next chapter…


	42. Reconnection

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. Nearly all characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Publishing.

**Bouquets: **To KagomexMiko for helping me Keep It Simple. Thanks muchly!

**A/N: **Had to use a rolled-up newspaper to keep 'Yashita' under control in this chapter…it'll be a bucket of water next time…

I know I promised something explosive for this chapter, but telling the backstory to set the scene took more space than I originally thought to do it right. Get settled in…the fireworks will definitely go off next week!

I know…I'm such a tease. (rolls eyes)

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 42: Reconnection**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_Sengoku Jidai_**

Kagome bent as far over a semi-conscious Inuyasha as she could, burying one hand deep into Kirara's ruff while trying to wrap her other hand in fire-rat to keep it from freezing off. With the hanyou in front of her, she couldn't lay flat on the neko-youkai's back and protect herself from the cold wind whipping around them. They'd been travelling at altitude for the last couple of hours, and even with the extra protection of her fur-lined cloak and a piece of blanket wrapped around her lower face and neck, she was chilled to the bone. She really, really hoped that Kaede had a pot of rice porridge on the fire, and the makings of a bowl of hot tea to hand.

"K'gome?" She peeked in at the hanyou, who was awkwardly sprawled across both her lap and Kirara's back at the same time. His upper body was tucked inside her cloak, his silver head cradled in the crook of her arm; the rest of his hair was streaming wildly in the slipstream, snapping against Kirara's flank.

"Yes, _koibito_?"

"How…much…longer?" In answer, she raised her head a little higher to squint between Kirara's ears, and the icy wind instantly blurred her eyes with tears, but not before she glimpsed a familiar landmark.

"Only a few more minutes, Inuyasha. I can see the Goshinboku in the distance."

"Cold…" he mumbled, and turned his head into her body, his arms tightening around her waist. Kagome really wished she could let go of Kirara to hold him closer, but didn't dare in case she lost her balance on the fire-cat's back. She rubbed her cheek against her shoulder to wipe away the freezing moisture and ducked back down.

Very soon, the village watch tower flashed past as Kirara began her descent. Kagome noted that the barrier was still in place as they went through it, but looked almost transparent; she guessed that without she and Miroku around to renew the sutras, it had been all up to Kaede…and her age was telling. Kirara landed right in front of Kaede's familiar hut; it was still extremely early, even though they had been racing towards the rising sun to reach Edo.

The reinforced door mat moved aside, and the old miko stumped out, her one eye flashing. "Kagome-sama! Ye have returned…what is wrong with thy hanyou?"

Kagome smiled grimly at Kaede. "Naraku has a nasty new ability to birth incarnations of himself, and Inuyasha was seriously wounded in our most recent battle with two of them last night." She was at a bit of a loss as to how to manoeuvre Inuyasha, as he was rather a dead weight from the cold and his injuries, but Kirara rumbled and padded slowly forward. Kagome ducked under the doorframe as Kaede held the mat open wide. Both mikos held their breath, wondering if the neko-youkai would fit through the door frame with her burden, but she managed it.

"Use that futon over there; tarry a moment until I put some rags on it so that he does not bleed everywhere." Kagome waited until the bedding was arranged, and then with Kirara's help, lowered Inuyasha onto it. Before the neko-youkai moved back, Kagome wrapped her arms around her furry neck and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Kirara. I really appreciate you doing this for us." She let go of the cat, who transformed to her more space-efficient kitten-size, and turned to arranging Inuyasha's limbs comfortably before covering him with a blanket. His ears flicked a couple of times, and he sighed before he slipped into a deeper unconsciousness. She brushed his bangs off his forehead and kissed his cheek, smiling at how his nose scrunched slightly at the contact.

Kaede was surprised by the younger miko's enthusiastic hug that threatened to crack a few ribs. "Ye are looking thin, Kagome-sama…has the quest not been going well?"

Kagome grimaced. "Before I answer that, do you have any field rations left? The others are pretty much out of food, and Kirara can take some back with her."

Kaede scratched her chin. "Aye. Up in the storage shed; there should be a box or two left."

"Thanks, Kaede-sama. While I go up there, could you please make me some tea? I'm half frozen…"

"Certainly, child. Take this to carry what ye require." Kaede tossed Kagome a sack. Catching it, she ducked out under the mat and headed off across the field towards the small outbuilding. When she slid open the shed door, and let her eyes adjust to the dim interior, she noticed that someone had been in to tidy up from the mess left by their precipitous departure just over a month ago. The blankets were folded neatly, and even the hay pallet looked like it had been fluffed and straightened. The brazier had a fresh stock of charcoal in a basket beside it, plus the addition of simple cooking equipment, a couple of pottery mugs and bowls…just as if they were expected to take up residence in here, like a married couple.

Her heart hit the bottom of her stomach with a heavy thud. '_How much longer am I going to be punished?'_ She shook off the memory of the hanyou's unhappy question, pushed away the searingly intimate memories that this small building contained, squared her jaw and resolutely stepped inside the shed. She searched briefly, found the cases of field rations, and filled the sack, then stepped back outside and closed the door a little too firmly, setting the panel to rattling.

_Don't shut the door on your heart, Kagome._

What? Oh, uh…don't read anything symbolic into _that_. I'm not shutting him out…

_Why are you punishing him?_

His…compassion…for Kikyo makes him a liability.

_His love for you makes him your strength_.

I know…but, why does loving him have to be so damn complicated?

_I doubt that love is ever truly simple. Look at your companions if you want the proof of that._

True…but…

_Don't start this stupidity again, Nixie._

S-stupidity?

_When you start doubting him, and then you get bitchy, and then…_

I'm gonna ask the Armoury for a new sword.

_You're stuck with me, sweetheart._

If Sesshomaru can pack two swords, why can't I?

'_Cause you ain't up to dealing with shit like Tokijin dishes out. You think I'm bad? At least I'm not possessed by the desire to kill your mate_…

Not most of the time, anyways...let's go…gotta look after my hanyou.

_Give him a kiss for both of us._

_Eeyew! Not this fang…dog germs, blech…_

Kagome tied the sack firmly closed, and when she returned to the hut, begged some cord from Kaede, and fashioned a simple harness to tie the bag securely between Kirara's shoulder blades. The neko-youkai finished daintily lapping from a bowl of water and mewed up at Kagome before scampering out the door and transforming. The girl followed her outside. "Are you sure you don't want to rest a bit first, Kirara? That's a fast turnaround…" She received a rumble and an impatient jerk of the head for a reply, so stepped up to the cat and secured the cargo on her back. With another low growl, the feline lifted off into the air, and was gone over the trees.

She ducked back under the door mat, and found Kaede spooning out two bowls of rice porridge with raisins. She dropped her cloak, the makeshift 'scarf' and laid her sword alongside on the wooden planking. "Thanks, Kaede-sama…the trip was really cold." The old miko handed her one bowl, plus a hot mug of tea, and she gratefully absorbed the warmth and the food.

"Where is thy kit?"

"Shippo decided to stay with Sango and Miroku; actually, I think Kirara insisted on it. She's not too happy with the houshi right now, if the dirty looks she sends his way are anything to go by."

"Ah, our wandering monk has not completely reformed his ways, has he?"

"Yes and no. Maybe if they have a couple of days together, they'll be able to sort things out."

"Now, child, tell me why thy hanyou is injured, and why ye look so pale."

Kagome bit her lip before raising her eyes to meet Kaede's intent look. "Sesshomaru's intel was correct; we found Naraku outside of Kyoto. He's built himself a new, more powerful body. You're probably not going to like hearing this, but Kikyo…" She sighed, but continued. "Kikyo stole my chunk of Jewel shard and then gave it to Naraku. He used it to start splitting demonic chunks off of himself, and they've been extremely difficult to defeat."

Kaede's one remaining eye was very large and round. "Kikyo surely would not join with Naraku? The one who caused her death?"

Kagome studied her hands. "Inuyasha doesn't like to think that about her either." The mentioned hanyou let out a couple of soft groans at that moment, and Kaede moved to check his wounds. Kagome drained her cup of tea, and followed. The old woman clucked her tongue over his bodily state, once she'd peeled back the haori and the _juban._

"At least there is no poison involved…I have enough supplies to treat him once, Kagome-sama. Ye must bring more from the other side of the well."

The girl nodded. "I'd like to see my mother, too…shall I help you change his bandages now, before I go?"

"Nay…I will wait until he awakens and can complain. Do not be long, though. A demon in search of his mate will rise from his deathbed to find her…and he is in no condition to search for long."

"Just tell him he has to sit tight or I won't bring him any ramen. Is there anything that _you'd_ like, Kaede-sama?"

The old miko smiled broadly, if a bit shyly. "This old woman would love some more of those dried fruits…and some more of the medicine that ceases the ache in my joints."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Medicine? From my time?"

"Aye. There were several bottles in a box labelled with my name, and instructions for their use. They have become very popular in the village for pain relief."

"Uh, sure…show me the bottle, so I know which type to get…" She tried to hide her surprise when Kaede pressed a large container of a well-known pain killer into her hand. _Well-known in the early 21st century, anyways_… "Sure, Kaede-sama. I'll be back before dark, so tell dog-boy not to panic. Um…do you have the empty bottles of this around? I should probably take them back with me to be refilled." Inwardly, she was wincing at the thought of archaeologists stumbling across plastic containers in a Sengoku Jidai strata. Kaede, however, beamed and handed her five empties plus a bag to put them in. She gave the old woman a bright smile, collected her cloak and her katana, and after brushing a light kiss across Inuyasha's lips, disappeared out the door.

She jogged up the steps and plunged into the forest, heading for the Goshinboku and then veering to the right until she burst out into the meadow. Slowing to a walk, she kept her gaze fixed on the ancient wooden timbers that marked the portal…she'd been gone a month… a month in which everything had changed, _again_. Kagome paused at the rim, and glanced around the clearing. The scent of spring was in the air; the meadow was lush and green, with the first flowers peeping through the grass. The sun wasn't even over the trees here yet… _maybe I can catch Sota at home before he leaves for school to say 'hi'_. With that thought, Kagome vaulted over the lip and fell into the shimmering blue…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Present Day**_

Kagome climbed up the ladder and hopped out onto the creaking planks, then bounded up the steps with far more energy than someone who had only had a few hours of sleep after fighting demons ought to have. Just as she slid open the well house door, she was assaulted by the sounds and smells of urban-Tokyo-at-dawn. It was almost too much; a month in the relative peace and quiet of the feudal past had let her forget just how noisy and industrial her era was. She sat on the steps leading down to the courtyard for a few moments to collect herself, and then heard the sounds of a scratchy broom on the flagstones.

Grinning to herself, she got up, and moved as silently as her boots would allow on the hard surface, until she could peek around the corner of the shrine at her diligently sweeping grandfather. Tiptoeing around to his side, she waited until he looked up before pouncing on the old man and hugging him tightly.

"Hi, Ojii-chan! Didja miss me?"

"Kagome! My goodness! You're finally back!"

"Short visit only, Jiji…I need some medical supplies because Inuyasha got hurt again…"

"Yes, I understand that I now have a demonic grandson-in-law…"

"Yes…so no more sutra-flinging, okay?"

"Hmph. Go in and see Sota; his ride will be here shortly to pick him up…ah, there they are now, so be quick." Kagome looked behind her to see a familiar sedan coming up the access road, and quickly gave her grandfather another squeeze before loping across the courtyard to stand smirking, hands fisted on her hips, directly in the car's path. The car had barely stopped when a very pleased Shimano bounded out and caught her in a huge bear hug, followed by an only slightly less happy Akagane.

"Hey! Long time no see, Kagome! Oops, um, is he…?" He let her go rather quickly, and peered towards the well house, sniffing intently. Kagome smiled and hugged Akagane before answering.

"Inuyasha is laid up at Kaede's, with yet another hole through his stomach, courtesy of Kageromaru. I need some medical supplies…" The kitsune grinned and gave her another giant hug that left her breathless.

"Come by the Armoury later; I'll have a bag made up for you."

"Thanks, Shimano. I don't know if I'll make it by today; I haven't seen my mom yet…so if the truck could…" She stopped, struck by the near-panicked look in his eyes.

"You _have_ to come, Kagome. Yash has been a mess for the last month…he really needs to spend some time with you…"

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "His younger self is bleeding on Kaede's futon…"

"Please, Kagome. He's…I haven't seen him like this since the well closed." There was no mistaking the sincerity in Shimano's eyes, which had briefly flickered green as he grasped her hands. She gave him a hard look before nodding curtly; he was obviously relieved, but then dismayed by her next statement.

"I'll do my best, Shimano, so don't tell him I'm coming in case I don't make it…"

Shimano gestured to Akagane; the girl wordlessly re-entered the car. His eyes locked onto hers. "Please…I can't stand to see him suffer like this."

Kagome closed her eyes and grimaced. "I'll try." She was startled when his fingers circled her wrists, tapping on her gauntlets. Her eyes flew open to look into green intensity.

"Remember that scent is important to mated pairs, Kagome. He _needs _you." It was on the tip of her tongue to point out that they weren't yet properly mated, but stopped herself with the wry realization that she would sound like Koga if she did so. _Speaking of wolves…hmmm_…_I think I need to talk to Sessaki, too_…

"All right; expect me before lunch."

"Thanks, Kagome. It really means a lot to all of us." He pecked her on the cheek, then preceded her into the house. Sota wasn't in the foyer; he could hear Mrs. Higurashi calling to her son that his ride was waiting. Shimano developed a small evil grin as Kagome bent over to unbuckle her boots. Moving fast, he swept her up into his arms, eliciting a small shriek from the girl, and slid open the inner door. "Look what the fox dragged in!"

Mrs. Higurashi turned from where she was standing at the foot of the stairs; her eyes grew large and round as she took in the sight of a triumphantly grinning fox-demon bearing her wide-eyed daughter in his arms like a trophy. Her hand flew to her mouth. "Kagome!"

"Hey, Mom…I'm…_ooof!_" Just as Shimano set her on her feet, regardless of her boots on the pristine floors, her mother practically tackled her.

"Oh, sweetie…you're back! Come on, I'll make you breakfast…is Inuyasha joining us?"

"No…he's been hurt…and I have to go to the Armoury today for some medical supplies…"

"Oh, dear…not again."

"We've had some adventures over the last month…"

"Hey, sis! Cool, you're home! Oh, hi, Shimano-san… Aw… does this mean I still have to go to school and miss all the good stuff?"

Shimano gave him a mock-stern look. "Yes it does, young man. How do you think that will fly, if you threw over Akagane for your sister?" That was all it took; Sota tossed off a salute and flew out the door. Shimano grinned again before exiting. "See you later, Kagome. I'll let Yash know you're coming." He held her eyes for a moment longer, then was gone.

"Off with those boots…what would you like first, breakfast or a shower?"

"Shower, please…actually, make that breakfast. I want to break my motorcycle out of storage, so might as well get really dirty first."

"Fine, dear." Mrs. Higurashi beamed. "Then tell me all about your doings while I make you some eggs…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

An hour later, with the sun warming the air, Kagome backed her motorcycle out of the shed. She'd mothballed it properly before the winter break, so was hoping that an oil change and some tuning would be all that was necessary. Attired in grubby old sweats, her hair tied back with a bandanna, she laid out all her tools and supplies necessary to do the work.

First order of business was to see if the engine turned over. Filling the tank with a can of fresh gas supplied by her mother, she turned the key in the ignition and startled herself when the bike roared to life, spewing a tremendous cloud of blue smoke out the tail pipe and a spectacular backfire that sent a small flock of birds rising from the Goshinboku…not to mention Ojii-chan shaking his broom at her from the other side of the courtyard. _Oops…put a little too much oil down the spark plug holes_… Chuckling, she stayed in the saddle while the engine warmed up, reflecting that Arashi, while equipped with various equine smells, certainly, not even on her worst days, smelled like petrochemical exhaust.

It was the work of a few minutes to change the oil, check the spark plugs and fiddle around a bit, before starting the bike again. It coughed a couple of sparks before settling to its familiar purr. Kagome let it run for a few minutes more, while she checked tire pressure and used a hand pump to bring them up to the proper inflation level, then turned it off. She hosed the dust off and left the bike to dry in the pale sunshine while she had a really hot shower and scrubbed the last few weeks of dust and grime out of her skin and hair.

Her mother offered to brush out her hair, and Kagome happily agreed. While she sat on her desk chair, rolled up to the bed so that Mrs. Higurashi could reach, she hesitantly answered a few more carefully-chosen questions about how she and Inuyasha were getting along, and she ended up telling her mother everything, about Kikyo, and the hanyou's reactions to the undead miko, and how it just complicated everything and how confused she was…

"You need to talk to Yashita, Kagome. He'll be able to give you an answer; he's had quite a while to think about it." The girl spun in her chair; her mother was smiling softly at her. "Now… should I give this wild mane a trim? You're almost sitting on it!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

The results of the impromptu hair cut cleaned off the bathroom floor, Kagome dressed herself in something other than dragon-hide and microfleece for the first time in weeks. Just before heading downstairs, Kagome took a final look in her mirror. She felt oddly naked, despite wearing full riding leathers. The weight of her quiver was gone from between her shoulder blades; her katana was leaning against the stand holding her ceremonial kimono instead of at her hip. Her body armour was downstairs being cleaned, as were her usual innermost layers of bike shorts and sports bra. It felt almost weird wearing regular underwear; underwires and lace itched more than she remembered. However, the Jewel shards were in her pocket; she didn't want to be cut off from her 'voices'.

Putting on the scarlet red leather trousers had been a bit of a shock; the formerly skin-tight clothing now hung off her hips, and she had to dig through her kit bag for a webbing belt to keep them up. She'd decided to wear a dark, lace-trimmed tank top under the jacket, which still seemed to fit all right. _I guess I have lost some weight_… Her hair was loose over her shoulders and down her back; it had been in a braid for so long that she wondered if her hair would be permanently wavy, so gave it a rest for today. Fishing her helmet and gloves out of her closet, she took one more look in the mirror, and decided that when she came back, she'd have a quick nap in a real bed, so that she could stay awake to look after Inuyasha that night.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Roaring out of the shrine gates sent Kagome's pulse pounding; Arashi's acceleration was good, but nothing compared to the horsepower she was currently straddling. Stretched out over the bike, the girl stayed low and lost herself in the flow of vehicles. Halfway to the Academy, when traffic bunched and she was nearly clipped by a car, her battle-sight clicked on in response to a threat…and she discovered that it gave her a definite edge in navigating her way. She could see lane changes before the vehicles moved, allowing her to dart in and out of traffic like the worst kind of opportunistic rider…and she found it exhilarating. When she rolled into the courtyard parking area, her eyes were still silver and her aura still flaring; she was so busy deciding whether she risked parking next to Yashita's bike in his stall… _As_ _his 'mate', do I qualify for shared parking privileges?_... that she didn't notice the two hanyou guardsmen reacting nervously, until they realized the source of the disturbance was her.

Giving herself permission to snuggle her bike alongside Yashita's, she put down the kickstand, killed the ignition and removed her helmet. Bounding up the steps, she nearly forgot to salute the guardsmen back when they snapped to attention; force of long habit saved her, though she wondered about the grins lurking at the corners of their mouths. Once inside the ancient doorway, Kagome paused, chewing her lip while she took off her gloves and stuffed them inside her helmet, excess energy crackling exuberantly around her. _See Shimano now?…no, I really want to say a thing or three to Sessaki about that damn sword he 'forgot' to mention…maybe thump Kogashu for being such an ass, and then tackle Yashita_.

Hey…you guys with me?

_It was very rude of him not to give you some warning…_

_I love spanking Sessaki_.

That's a fairly disrespectful thing to say about your 'father'.

_So I'm the rebellious type…got a problem with that?_

Nope. Let's go.

Mind made up, she executed a sharp right-turn-march and headed towards the staircase that would take her to Sessaki's office. Just outside the office door, she dropped her helmet and gloves, then gathered her power until it coiled around her…and with Midoriko and Fenikkusuken chortling gleefully, decided how she was going to demonstrate her displeasure with the two senior youkai. Sliding the door open, she met Nekajo half-way across the office and neatly avoided the spluttering toad. From the footwear parked at the door, she knew for certain that the taiyoukai was in residence, and the wolf youkai was with him. _Perfect_.

Ignoring Nekajo's ranting about not having an appointment, and not removing her boots, Kagome stepped right up to the door of the inner office, inhaled deeply, then flung the panel aside. Two dark heads snapped around to stare at the flaming girl occupying the doorway, and then Sessaki was on his feet in a fluid motion, his concealment spell burning away like summer mist. Kogashu gaped for a moment longer, then scuttled out of the direct line of fire.

Her breathing was hard, but not ragged, as she exerted maximum control, her unrestrained hair rising like a dark nimbus around her head, her brilliant red leathers glowing even brighter as she stood on the threshold, not coming one step onto the inner tatami mats. Silver roiled around her; Sessaki's youkai rose in response until he was shrouded in green vapour, as did Kogashu's glacier-tinted energy. They remained stock still, staring each other down, yellow glass and blue ice against molten metal…and thanks to the information passed on by Shimano this morning about the stage of the mission she was at, both youkai knew _exactly_ why she was challenging them.

They both hoped it wouldn't hurt too much.

Kagome's power intensified, prowled forward, pushed against their youkai with implied deadly threat…and then vanished like a switch had been flipped. Her hair dropped back down onto her shoulders with a sibilant whisper. The dog and the wolf blinked at this bravura display of control from the young woman as their youkai slinked back into place.

Kagome shook her head in mock disgust. "You're a right pair of bastards…but you knew that already," and slid the door panel slowly shut. The thump of her retreating boots was plainly audible in the resulting silence, since even Nekajo was doing his best to not attract her attention.

"Holy gods..." Kogashu shook his head free of the shock pinning him in place and glanced Sessaki's way as the taiyoukai sank back down behind his desk. "I know what I did to piss her off…how about you?"

"Tokijin."

Kogashu whistled through his teeth. There was a brief silence.

"And you?"

The wolf youkai suddenly remembered another meeting that he was terribly late for, until he was frozen by a hard yellow glare.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Kagome paused on the landing to take a few more deep breaths and enjoy the couple of mental victory laps she'd granted herself. She'd intended on repeating the demonstration she'd given Sesshomaru the previous morning…but this had turned out way more fun and far more impressive.

Hey guys…thanks!

_We're getting pretty good at this, aren't we? _

_Ya shoulda let me zap that mangy wolf, just on principle._

Clattering down the steps and practically skipping along the corridor, she was caught completely off guard by the kitsune. As soon as she stuck her nose over the counter at the Armoury, Shimano was on her like a starving flea-demon. He pretty much bodily hauled her across the gleaming surface and stood her up by holding onto her biceps. "What?" she demanded, taken aback by the worry mixed with anger on the tall kitsune's face.

"You smell like you were dipped in burning metal, Kagome. What happened?"

She shook him off and deposited her helmet and gloves on the countertop. "Didn't you sense anything?"

His eyes narrowed. "No…where were you, and what did you do?"

"Back off, runt," she playfully scoffed, leaning against the counter. "I gave Sessaki and Kogashu a small piece of my mind, that's all."

"Were you in Sessaki's office at the time?"

"Yes."

Shimano's face relaxed a bit. "That explains some of it. After you let off that blast in there last winter, he's had both rooms warded in case of another incident. What, exactly, did you do?"

"Called them a couple of bastards; zapped them lightly; the usual."

"You _what_!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What's up your tail, Shimano? You normally don't…react like this… to this kind of stuff."

The kitsune rubbed his hand over his face and gave her a small smile. "The last month has been hell around here, Kagome. We have to walk on eggshells around Yashita; he's been giving Sessaki fits over his moodiness, not to mention his tendency to attack Kogashu on the slightest pretext."

Kagome chewed her lip, eyeing Shimano and finally noticing how tired he looked. "He really is that bad?"

"Yes. How's the hot water supply at your house?"

"Huh? What do you want to know _that_ for?"

"Because your mission here, right now, is to go into Yash's office where he's holed up and hug him, kiss him and call him 'dog-boy'." He nearly laughed out loud at the stunned look decorating the girl's face; he coughed instead and reached over to tip her jaw closed. "Since the pup is out of commission, we need you to take this opportunity to cuddle with Yash all you can. Hence, the query about the availability of hot water, so that you can wash away the evidence."

Kagome finally got her voice to work. "That's a big assumption, that I'll _want_ to…"

"You have to, Kagome, because Sessaki is at the point of taking him down to keep him under control. Please. You _have_ to help him."

The girl frowned. "Keep him under control? What's that supposed to mean?"

"His youkai is wriggling loose more easily…I think you've seen him go full throttle in the past by now?"

"Yes…"

"And his youkai recognizes you as his mate?"

"His _bitch,_ actually."

"Close enough."

Kagome sighed, and ran her hands through her hair. "So you want me to walk into Yash's office and…"

"Pet his ears until his leg jerks spasmodically, rub his tummy until he purrs…anything short of outright jumping him."

"Gaah! I don't _believe _this!"

Shimano was suddenly in her face. "Believe it, Kagome. I was there…I remember what went on during that trip to Kyoto and back. Imagine what it's been like for Yash, reliving that time. He's suffering because he knows what you're going through over what we affectionately call the 'dead bitch issue'." The kitsune took a small step back, but was still towering over her, forcing her to look up at him. She fiddled the hem of her jacket; he caught her hand in his and squeezed gently, while keeping a solemn expression on his face.

She slumped a bit. "Okay…I'll do it."

"Don't make it sound like you're scheduled for soul removal or something."

"I feel weird…like it's somehow disrespectful to Inuyasha, who's out cold at Kaede's right now…"

"He needs you on both sides of the well, Kagome. I _know_ you're not comfortable, but please…remember who Yash really is, and how much he means to you…when you don't want to purify him or 'sit' him, that is." Shimano let go of her and stepped back, allowing her room to breathe.

Kagome sighed again, and began to walk the long way around, to leave by the far door instead of simply hopping over the counter like she usually did. She didn't get two steps before Shimano grabbed her and tossed her back across the polished wood, but at least he held onto one arm so that she didn't land on her butt. Straightening up, she gave the kitsune a sharp look before dusting herself off and tugging her jacket straight. With the air of someone going to their execution, she squared her shoulders and strode off down the hallway towards Yashita's office.

Outside the door, she rested her hand on the doorframe and took a steadying breath, then quickly, aware of Shimano's eyes boring into her from farther up the corridor, slid the door open and stepped inside.

Yashita didn't look up from where he was busily scratching away with a pen at his desk, attired in camouflage fatigues instead of an instructor's _gi._ "Whatever it is, I'll deal with it later." His voice was harsh.

Kagome nearly took him up on it, but instead closed the door gently behind her and leaned on it, waiting for her scent to reach him. While she stood quietly, she found herself admiring his handsome profile, the way his bangs made him look so boyish…the way his whole body language screamed out extreme levels of tension…_huh_? Kagome examined him more closely, and noted that this hanyou gave every appearance of imitating a coiled spring that was in danger of snapping.

I've done this to him?

_He's missed you something terrible_.

Do you skip back here to keep an eye on him, or something?

_I can feel it…he is one of my 'parents', remember?_

Right…and so's the icicle upstairs.

_You could say Yashita is my 'sugar daddy'_.

I can't believe you phrased it that way!

_At least he'll see you with a smile on your face_.

She was unprepared for the look of raw, undisguised _longing_ that came her way when his head abruptly swivelled towards her, and he, indeed, saw her with a rather giddy smile on her lips. The desperation in his eyes, and the haggard expression on his face brought emotions roaring to life in her heart that she thought she'd locked away for the duration of the 'mission'…and she pushed away from the door and walked quickly towards him, holding out her hands to him. Yashita stood up from his chair so fast that it slammed right back into the wall, took one large step and was reaching eagerly for her…when he stopped himself with a visible effort, dropping his hands to his sides.

Puzzled, Kagome stopped short, looking at him with wide eyes. A profound silence descended between them, broken only by his ragged breathing. Yashita swallowed hard, and sat down on the edge of his desk, a miserable failure at acting casual. "Hello, Kagome."

She cocked her head on the side, studying him carefully, impressed with his level of control…then realized that he needed her far more than she could afford to be analytical. She'd hurt him deeply by rejecting him all those months ago, because she was too scared of the demands of being officially by his side…she ran because she was _selfish._

_I'm punishing him on both sides of the well_.

Throwing caution to the wind, giving in to the surge of protectiveness that tugged her heart towards him, Kagome took two long strides and wrapped her arms around Yashita's narrow waist, buried her face in his chest, and hugged him as hard as she could. After a split-second hesitation, his arms were around her, his hands in her hair, his voice murmuring her name over and over like a mantra, embracing her as if he wanted to pull her inside his skin and keep her there forever.

After several long minutes of not being able to breathe quite properly, Kagome wriggled a bit and Yashita loosened his grip, but just slightly. She raised her head and found herself eyeball to jaw with him, and it seemed very natural to lean up and lightly kiss his chin. This action was greeted with a near-sobbing groan, and then her face was tilted up for a long, deep, tender kiss that made her knees go weak and her brain turn off all other conscious thought. One of his hands fisted into her hair at the nape of her neck, holding her in place, and the other drifted down to the curve of her hip to press her close. She relaxed completely into his body, and didn't miss the soft noise he made against her lips, nor the way his hands trembled against her.

That was how Kogashu found them, and he felt rather awkward at intruding on the intimate moment, so fell back to relying on his mouth. "Geez, Yash…let the girl breath!" He jumped backwards at the force of the combined snarls loosed in his direction, not to mention the obvious fury of the silver glare sent his way over Kagome's shoulder.

"Leave us the _fuck_ alone, wolfling. You caused enough trouble in the past with your mouth, but I'll be more than happy to let Yash kick the shit out of you right now to make up for it…and then I'll _purify_ what's left."

He held out his hands in a gesture of surrender, and closed the door on his way out. Kagome met Yashita's eyes, and was again struck by the depth of sadness visible despite the concealment spell's presence. She smiled up at him, wanting to make that look go away, and then deliberately tilted her head to the side, baring her throat to him. His response was another of those groans, and then his lips, tongue and fangs on her skin had her eyes fluttering closed and her fingers clutching the thick material of his jacket…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

"Did you deliver the message?" Sessaki did not look up from his paperwork as the wolf youkai entered his office and dropped onto one of the two cushions in front of the desk.

"No. They were more tightly wrapped around each other than ingredients in Ayame's sushi rolls." Kogashu rubbed his forearms at the memory of the searing looks and growls directed at him by the entwined couple.

"_What?_" Sessaki slammed his hand down on his desk, making both the wolf and the ikebana jump.

"Trust me, Sessaki…go down there and you take your life in your hands. Yash is hanging on to Kagome like she's his only lifeline in a typhoon; let him get it out of his system, or we'll have a demonic inu-youkai protecting his mate to deal with…or even worse, an angry alpha bitch after us."

"They would not be so foolish…"

"Let's hope Yash can hang onto enough sanity to not finish the job before the pup can do it."

"That's why I sent you in there…"

"Hell, no. You're the senior family member; _you_ go lay down the law to them. I personally prefer to remain unpurified, thanks."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Kagome broke away from Yashita's grip and began fumbling with the fastenings of his fatigue jacket. Bemused, he let her complete the job and push the thick cloth off his shoulders. He was startled when she paused to unzip her own jacket and yank it off, revealing the lace-edged top underneath. Yashita finally moved to stop her when it became obvious she meant to tug his khaki t-shirt out of his camouflage pants. "What are you doing, _koishii_? We're not even supposed to be touching at all…"

"We're not getting naked, so relax. I'll have myself de-scented before I see the pup…we both need this." He couldn't help a smirk, and Kagome noted that a bit of a sparkle came up in his eyes, so she went back at loosening his shirt. When she had most of it out, she slid her hands followed by her bare arms under the soft fabric, around his ribs and splayed her fingers over the warm skin of his back before slowly, deliberately, pressing her curves against his lean body. "You're mine, dog-boy, and don't you forget it," she whispered, nuzzling his throat.

His hands gently rubbed up and down her body before snugging her tightly to him. "I'd have waited another century to hear you say that, _koishii_." Yashita exhaled slowly, ruffling her hair with his breath, and then took in another long sniff of her warm floral scent very, very lightly tinged with his own pine-forest earthiness. "You and the pup still haven't…" and then he remembered _why_.

"Not for lack of inclination, but this last month has been hell." She noted how he went rigid for a moment, and increased the rate of stroking on his back until he relaxed slightly…or was he slumping dejectedly? Kagome lifted her chin until she could look into his eyes, and what she saw there made her breath catch painfully.

The desolation and devastation were not only writ large on his face, but were also rolling off him in palpable waves. The girl reached up to cup his face between her palms, and locked her eyes on his. His large hands came up to circle her wrists as she began stroking the unmarked, spell-created skin that she knew hid his cheek stripes from her. Kagome realized she had seen this look quite recently, on Inuyasha's face the night of the new moon, before he fought Kaijinbo and Tokijin_. Five hundred years apart, and still the same conversation_…

"Yash, what could possibly be so bad…?" she kept her voice soft, and her touch tender. She wasn't prepared for him dropping his hands and almost painfully crushing her against him, burying his face in her shoulder, trapping her arms in between them Strangled sounds emitted from his throat as he trembled…he was _crying._

_Yashita was crying. Good gods, what other definitive sign of imminent apocalypse could there be?_

That stunned her so badly she nearly missed his whisper. "You're going to hate me, Kagome, and I can't stand it, knowing that it's going to happen and I can't do anything about it…" His words tumbled out all in a rush; puzzled beyond belief, she worked her arms up around his neck and turned her head to lightly kiss his 'ear'. The real ones were on top of his head, tucked away under his hair and hidden thoroughly by the concealment spell; her lips touched smooth skin at the edge of his jaw, without a trace of cartilage. It was a rather odd feeling, to 'see' something but not feel it, but if he wasn't comfortable dropping his cover, she wasn't going to ask.

"Yash…I could never hate you," she murmured. "I've had a strong desire to kick your ass now and again, and I've considered purifying you once or twice…but _hate_? Never."

"When you go back tonight, you're going to…" He choked, and squeezed her harder. The bleakness in his voice scared her; she leaned back and made him look her in the eyes by the simple expedient of grabbing his braid and pulling his face out of her shoulder. Gazing steadily into some seriously sad puppy-dog eyes, she cautiously voiced her suspicion about what could have upset him so badly.

"This has something to do with Kikyo, doesn't it?" He flinched bodily at the mention of the undead miko's name. _Bingo_. "What am I walking into, that has you tearing yourself apart five hundred years later? Obviously, I don't kill you over it, since you're nicely beating yourself up right now in front of me, so it can't be _that_ bad."

"_Koishii_, I can't tell you, because your reactions to it have to be the same, or something might get screwed up later…just please…try to remember…what you see is _not_ what it appears…please?"

"Try to be a little more cryptic, why don't you? Miroku would be proud…" Her attempted humour fell flat when his face twisted. At a loss, she hugged him while she frantically cast about for something to say that would reassure him…and realized, with a funny sort of hitch in her chest, that there was more than enough room in her heart for two versions of the same half-demon. That knowledge let her relax into his arms, and allowed her to speak with sincerity. "How can I hate the hanyou that I love, _Inuyasha_? It would be like hating my own heart or my soul… I can tell that whatever this is won't be pretty, since you're so upset about it, but I _swear_ that I won't hate you for it."

"I know…because I saw it in your eyes…that for one moment in time…you really did hate me." He seemed to exhale all the air out of his body, and became almost boneless in her arms.

"If I did, it was only for that moment, and then it was gone." She curled into him, until he regained some of his composure. "Um…could you tell me…why _did_ you cut Kikyo so much slack?" She braced herself for his answer, but then wondered why she unconsciously prepared for bad news.

"Guilt, mostly…pity, quite a bit…she'd died at Naraku's hands once, and I didn't want him to have another chance at her." Yashita's dark eyes were fixed on a point over her shoulder, his arms around her rigid with tension. "I…never seemed to react the right way when I was in a situation involving both of you, did I?"

"Now there's an understatement!" Kagome tried to catch his eye, to let him see that it was a joke, but he continued staring at the far wall. She knew it would cause pain, but she had to ask. "By letting her leave with the Jewel, she caused so much shit to hit the fan…"

"I know…and I'm so sorry." He rested his cheek against her hair and just held her, like he was afraid she was going to remember who was holding her and pull away. Kagome listened to the erratic thumping of his heart, then willed herself the strength to bring the discussion from the complicated past to the painful present.

"Yash…are you afraid that I…don't love _you_…any more?" She hugged him even tighter as she asked the question; he was so beaten already.

Yashita closed his eyes. "When you shut me out after you discovered who I was…I…I've had many dark moments, Kagome… nightmares, even, that after all this is over…there won't be an 'us' anymore."

"Smelling the pup all over me wouldn't help that, either."

He smiled crookedly. "No…it sure didn't."

Kagome caressed his invisible stripes again while trying to assemble her thoughts coherently. "I want to apologize for pushing you away then…I was scared shitless at being in over my head once the shock wore off, and I only wanted to run back to what I knew how to do. I'm still better at cursing and killing demons than making polite conversation and pouring tea, so don't hope for miracles…but I don't want to lose you, either." She decided to try something that she hoped wouldn't backfire painfully…on him.

Worrying that this was a big risk, since they didn't have the heartbeat connection any more, she carefully called up a tiny bit of power and reached out to him with it. Yashita jumped a little, but then held still, wide-eyed, as silver ribbons wrapped around them, briefly binding them together before dissipating.

"Gods…Kagome…we're still…it _recognizes_ me." His voice was breathless with wonder. "After all this time…and we haven't…"

"I don't think the physical act has much to do with how we _feel_ about each other." She blushed. "I can't deny that getting physically involved beyond what we're doing right now would make me feel really uncomfortable. I know that having my scent near you is really important for your sanity…so how about we make a deal?"

"Keh! What kind of deal?" A bit of familiar gruffness came back into his voice; she was pleased to note a bit more of a sparkle in his eye.

"If you take me out for lunch today, I'll give you the shirt I'm wearing right now to keep until I next see you." His mouth started to twitch, and a calculating gleam appeared.

"Agreed…with the corollary that _I_ get to take the shirt off you." Kagome pretended to eye him narrowly, but a cheeky grin spoiled the effect.

"Okay, dog-boy, but only if Shimano supervises the hand over."

"Oi, wench…you are just _no_ fun."

"Of course I am…_you_ know that…but right now I'm also hungry and we're blowing this joint to go eat noodles before anybody else bugs us."

The kiss Yashita pulled her in for was joyous, not desperate or needy, while she responded with her heart. The contact was reluctantly broken, then he stood up and began tucking his shirt back into his pants. Kagome made him yelp by mischievously diving in and dancing her fingers up and down his ribs, until he trapped her arms behind her and kissed her breathless. Time stopped for a brief moment, then he helped her into her jacket, smiling intently at her all the while. Just before they went out the office door, he caught her arm and kissed her again, whispering "I love you, _koishii_."

For the first time, she could answer him freely, without mentally apologizing to Inuyasha. "I love you too, _koibito_…now stop beating yourself up. That's an _order_ from your bitch…or I might have to bite you. Take that as either a promise or a threat."

He groaned theatrically as she linked her arm through his on their way up the corridor. "Just a sec…have to let the brat know what's up…hey, Shimano!"

The kitsune's jaw dropped when he saw who was so cheerfully addressing him. Yashita's trademark smirk was plastered all over his face, Shimano noted with relief…and no embarrassing scents lingered over the couple to give Sessaki any reason to go ballistic. Kagome grinned at him from where she was pressed up against the hanyou's side. "We're going out for lunch, and when we come back, I'll pick up the medical supplies…Lady Kaede would like some more pain killers, by the way." She gave him a knowing look; he blushed. "We'll be back in an hour to an hour and a half, tops."

"All right…behave, you two. Here, Kagome…you won't get too far without your helmet and gloves." He spun them across the counter to her waiting hand.

Yashita tapped the counter. "Hold my calls, _especially_ if they're from my brother."

"Bet you don't make it out of the courtyard without him barking at you."

"That's a safe wager. _Later, _runt."

Shimano watched the couple naturally fall into step with each other and disappear around the corner to the main exit. Yashita was radiating calm contentment, and it couldn't have happened at a better time. After sending a silent thanks to whichever gods or fates happened to arrange things so that Kagome arrived through the well when she did, he continued packing the large duffle bag with medical supplies and threw in a packet of sweets for _his_ younger self, plus Kaede's request. The kitsune smirked rather widely when he remembered where he, the slayer and the monk had been while Kagome and the pup had faced their crisis.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Yashita was in the process of warming up his bike when his cell phone rang; he fished it out of his breast pocket and winced as he looked at the display. A slender hand plucked it from his fingers, and then Kagome flipped it open.

"Hello, sir. What can I do for you?" She winked at the hanyou as Sessaki, who had obviously inhaled for a roar at Yashita, coughed a bit upon hearing her voice.

"I wish to speak to Yashita, Higurashi."

"We're on our way out; can he call you when we get back?"

She could almost hear him blink. "You…are going out?"

"Yes, sir. We'll be back in an hour or so."

"Is this a good idea?"

"Yes, sir…_I_ think it is."

"Can I _trust_ both of you?"

"You can sniff whatever part of my anatomy you want to afterwards…" She nearly giggled when she heard him choke, but he gave in with surprisingly good grace.

"Very well. If you are not back within two hours, I will hunt you down myself."

"Fair enough. Hey, Yash…Sessaki gave us a two hour head start…how far do you think we could get? Position twenty-three of the _Kama Sutra_?"

Grinning wickedly, she snapped the phone shut and tucked it back into his pocket, then quickly pulled on her helmet while he shook his head. "You're going to get us both killed…"

Sliding onto the bike behind him, curving her body around him and leaning her chin on his shoulder, she just smirked. "He might as well get used to it; he owes me some slack for putting up with shit like evil swords, not to mention his attitude." Chuckling, Yashita backed the silver bike around her red one, and began a smooth acceleration out of the courtyard. They were barely outside the gates when he squeezed her hands where they were clasped in front of him.

"Hold on tight, _koishii_."

"Don't worry…I'm not letting you go."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

"I know that you are lurking…show yourself!" Kikyo stared hard into the undergrowth, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that the dark hanyou was nearby. A low laugh that raised the hairs on the back of her neck was her answer, and then the white baboon pelt stepped sideways out of the ether. The undead miko eyed the creature appraisingly, although her face remained as devoid of emotion as always, even when the fur slipped down around Naraku's waist, revealing his inky black hair tumbling freely over his rich clothing. "Again today, Naraku? Why do you find me so fascinating to watch? Why not just use the white one's mirror?"

"The mirror does not show me what you are plotting, witch." Kikyo noted that Naraku ground his teeth, his whole being radiating frustration, and smiled to herself.

"I did not realize that Onigumo's heart still has so much power over your emotions, Naraku…this must drive you mad, to know that there is something within you that you cannot control." When she saw the demon's red eyes widen, she knew she was onto something, and so pressed her point. "Deep within you, Onigumo's heart still beats…still longs for my touch."

While he was mulling her words over in his head, fitting them into what he admitted of his reactions, she drew near to him. He froze when he felt her cold fingers brush his arm. Kikyo was close…so close…and his traitorous heart beat faster at her proximity.

He wasn't sure if it was pity or contempt hidden behind her dark eyes as she gazed fearlessly up at him, near enough that he could close his hands around her throat and snap her clay neck as easily as thought…yet his hand refused to do other than lightly brush her porcelain cheek with its fingertips. "I should just kill you, and end this pathetic farce of life and longing."

Kikyo did not move, her expression unchanging. "Ah, but can you go so blatantly against your heart's desires?" Deliberately slow, she reached behind her and pulled the ribbon from her hair, loosening the long dark tresses until they twined softly around her face and body in a parody of a lover's caress. Naraku's mouth went dry, and he yanked away from her, disgusted with his body's definite and uncontrollable masculine response to her actions.

"I am done with you, Kikyo. Be on your guard, because I bow to no one."

She tilted her head on one side, observing him with a slight smile gracing her lips. "Is this a declaration of war, oh, enemy of my enemy?"

Naraku forced down thoughts of seeing if her reconstructed body would be at all pliant in his arms with a vicious snarl. "I never was your friend, Kikyo…always your enemy."

"Hm…is that the truth, _Onigumo_?" She twirled a lock of silky darkness around a slender finger, noting how his deep red eyes strayed to follow the motion, and knew she was correct in understanding the bandit's heart still beating inside him. Naraku snarled again, threw the pelt back over his body, twisted sideways, and vanished into the ether…but not before he heard her light, mocking laughter.

Cursing, he fled back to his stronghold, furious at the uncontrollable ache in his groin…as well as the unbridled erotic images the bandit's vivid imagination paraded across his mind. The dark hanyou swept past all his human retainers and flung himself down onto the tatami mats of his most private room, next to the quietly burbling vases. _Blast it…it is absurd that Onigumo's filthy human flesh should prevent me from doing exactly as I please with Kikyo…no more. I will show my mastery over this body and destroy her utterly…_

Kikyo, meanwhile, retied the hair ribbon and returned to the village where she lived as a healing miko, curing the wounds of all, turning away none. As she walked, a plan took shape in her mind. She had no doubt that Naraku would send something after her, to prove that he was immune to Onigumo's base desires…how to best turn it to her own advantage? _Naraku driven by Onigumo's jealous heart…that could be an interesting game…I wonder if Inuyasha will consent to play? Infuriating that shadow of mine would be a bonus…_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

Several hours later, Kagome found herself hesitating, for the very first time, when she was poised to jump into the well.

After a very nice lunch date with Yashita at a little ramen shop, during which they had held hands discretely when they could and rubbed knees when they couldn't, laughed until their sides ached over everything and nothing, she'd felt only the tiniest bit of guilt that Inuyasha was injured and waiting for her. She focussed on the fact that whatever was going to happen had shaken Yashita badly enough to be making his life miserable five centuries later, and he needed her reassurances. She was determined to remember his warning, because that devastated look on his face gave her the chills whenever she thought about it.

Once back at the Armoury, she'd handed over her shirt as per her half of the deal, but threatened to 'sit' Yashita when he'd suggested including her bra as well, an exchange that gave Shimano a fit of the chuckles from his vantage point by the weapons racks. She had scored an Academy-logo t-shirt for her trouble from the kitsune plus the filled duffle bag. Shimano had also let her in on the secret to 'de-scenting' her leathers…a quick wipe with a mild ammonia solution would clean away all traces of non-Inuyasha contact. When she wondered how on earth the dog and fox demons could cope with using the acrid chemical, he grinned and confided that Nekajo usually dealt with it, since the toad demon had almost no sense of smell. Other than that, soap and water or a prolonged airing-out were the cures for other types of fabric and of course, skin.

Yashita had walked her out, and they'd parted with a tender kiss, aware of the watching guardsmen. Before releasing her, he'd pushed up her jacket sleeve, pressing his lips first to the hair bracelets around her wrist, and then to her fingers. She saw the sadness returning to his eyes, and caught him in a ferocious kiss that earned them a couple of low appreciative whistles from the watchers at the doorway. When she let him up for air, he blinked dazedly at her; she traced his lips with her fingertips as she spoke. "We'll be all right…we'll get through this." He nodded tightly; she released him and slid onto her own motorcycle.

Kagome gifted him with a brilliant smile and a wink before she pulled on her helmet and launched her bike out of the courtyard. After a quick stop on the way home to buy more dried fruit and rice for Kaede plus some ramen for Inuyasha, she'd arrived in plenty of time for a nap, another shower, and dinner with her family…it had been a Good Day all around.

And it really _sucked _that she knew it was going to all go down the tubes.

Looking into the dark depths, weighed down by body armour, dragon-hide, weaponry, but free of guilt over Yashita for the first time, she bit her lip, remembering the obvious agony the older hanyou was in over what was to come.

"What the hell…might as well get it over with…" she muttered, as she pushed herself over the rim into the blue void.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

**A/N: **Now, where'd I put that juicer, and those lemons? Oh, right…behind the large bubbling kettle of angst.


	43. To Err Is Half Human

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Publishing.

**Bouquets: **To Nokomarie the Snake for test-driving the lemon!

**A/N: **What's about to happen ain't even _close_ to canon…hope you enjoy the twist!

A very large serving of lemon content in this chapter, and some fairly coarse language. No complaints that you weren't warned! Easily shocked readers should shut down about halfway through to avoid the naughty bits. It's rated 'M' for a reason…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 43: To Err is (Half) Human…**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_Looking into the dark depths, weighed down by body armour, dragon-hide, weaponry, but significantly free of guilt over Yashita for the first time, she bit her lip, remembering the obvious agony the older hanyou was in over what was to come._

"_What the hell…might as well get it over with…" she muttered, as she pushed herself over the rim into the blue void._

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

**_Roughly ten minutes before Kagome jumped into the well on her side…_**

Inuyasha carefully stretched, wincing as his healing muscles complained loudly at the change in position, glancing around the darkening meadow, his ears rotating like radar dishes. Kaede had given him a couple of hells worth of trouble for even considering leaving the hut, pointing out that he was not fit to protect himself; he'd retorted that if anything too ugly showed up, he'd just hop over the side of the well and disappear.

He shifted again, trying to find a comfortable position against the ancient wood that didn't put too much pressure on his healing back. The hanyou hadn't been exactly truthful to the old miko about going straight to his destination. Before hauling himself up here to the well meadow, he'd detoured to the storage shed, and readied it for occupation that night. This was the first chance in a month to be alone with his mate, and he'd be _damned_ if an injury was going to stop him. The brazier had been lit and was warming the room, the bed neatly turned down…he found his cheeks flaming nearly as red as his haori at the vivid memories of easing Kagome down into the nest of blankets and how sexily she had smiled up at him and welcomed him into her body… _Dammit, wench…you told Kaede you'd be back by dark_…

The stink of a demon slammed into his nostrils, and he was instantly on his feet, ignoring the twinge in his muscles, gripping Tetsusaiga's hilt, turning towards the far side of the meadow. _What the fuck…?_ A massive, eel-like _thing_ curled up over the tree line, accompanied by a sound akin to rolling thunder. _A giant soul collector? Wha…?_ "Kikyo!" The name left his lips as the undead miko toppled into the meadow, her usually serene face blank with fear.

"Inuyasha…?" Her dark eyes rolled up into her head and he caught her in a dead faint. His arms full, Inuyasha was paralyzed by a rare moment of indecision, but the shadow and noise alerted him to the incoming strike in time to jump both of them out of the way. Kikyo was still down for the count, so he dropped her as gently as he could, wondering briefly if she would crack if handled too roughly, and then drew the Tetsusaiga.

Balancing the heavy blade with difficulty, he lined up the incoming demon as it rushed towards them, massive jaws agape. Gathering himself, gritting his teeth against the weight, the hanyou was startled by a disgruntled noise from the katana.

You seem a little reluctant to do this…

_She's already dead. Ain't gonna break a sweat over it. Just watch yourself; I don't like the smell of this_…

Am I talking to my sword…?

_No, you idiot…it's me. However, the fang and I think quite a bit alike…and we both don't like the dead bitch._

He leapt upward, angling the Tetsusaiga and caught the enormous soul collector squarely in the back of the throat, right at the jaw hinge, slicing it cleanly in half as the creature's momentum carried it onto his blade. He finished the follow-through and landed clear of the carcass, in time to see dozens of glowing balls manifesting themselves in the smoking flesh and begin drifting upward…into the path of Kikyo's waiting familiars. Flicking the oily blood off the blade, he sheathed Tetsusaiga and turned back toward Kikyo. For a moment, he watched the slithery creatures bringing their mistress the gift of life…other women's lives, he reminded himself, who would never find peace themselves so long as they animated Kikyo's clay body.

Still…I can't just leave her to lie there…

_Why not? She stinks!_

Inuyasha knelt and lifted her into his arms. Kikyo's eyes fluttered open, and she sighed. "Naraku really hates to lose…"

"Did he send that thing after you?"

"Yes…his heart…Onigumo's heart…still yearns for me, much to his disgust…so he tried to kill me…thank you for being here for me…"

"I stand by my promise to protect you, but you've made it awfully difficult since you gave him the Jewel, Kikyo. Are you feeling stronger? Can you stand?" Inuyasha had to admit his youkai was right about her smell; he was also suddenly anxious to have her gone from the vicinity, so that she wouldn't see Kagome arriving through the well. If she possibly might be in league with Naraku, and this was actually a set-up, no telling what damage that information could do.

"Take me to the Goshinboku, please, Inuyasha?" He was startled by the request, but complied, lifting her easily and carrying her out of the meadow, towards the sentinel tree, too relieved to be putting distance between her and the well to attach any meaning to the small smile gracing her lips. Once at the base of the great tree, he was about to lower her to the ground when she caught him off-guard by fisting her hands in the front of his haori and tugging him so that he ended up half-falling against her, pinning her to the Goshinboku's rough bark…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_At nearly the same moment_… **

The unblinking stars blushed at the indelicate language emanating from the well, as Kagome heaved herself and the duffle bag out, her cheeks flushed very pink. Grumbling rather loudly, she adjusted the positions of all her weapons, slung the bag over her shoulder and sighed as she acknowledged that it was already rather dark, and she'd said she'd be back by sundown… _crap_.

The girl hitched the lumpy bag to a more comfortable angle, and pushed off to begin her walk to Kaede's hut. She hadn't taken more than two or three steps when her eye was caught by a faint bluish-white glow among the trees, over in the direction of the Goshinboku. Her heart stalled, then kick-started up into her throat as she recognized the source, and her legs began to carry her in that direction.

Damn, damned, damnable! _Kikyo_!

_For a dead bitch, her timing is impeccable._

If she's harmed Inuyasha…

_Move it, Nixie! Ya gotta protect what's yours…_

Shouldn't he be back at Kaede's, instead of wandering around?

_Demon-speed healing…_

Oh, fuck…am I going to find him disappearing into a flaming hole in the ground?

_Hurry!_

She plunged deeper into the woods, heading towards the lights. A soul collector slithered airily past, carrying its precious cargo towards the sentinel tree. Moving as quickly and as stealthily as she could through the undergrowth, Kagome quietly placed the duffle bag at the base of a larger tree on the edge of the glade, fighting to keep her surging power under control so as to not alert Kikyo of her presence. Placing her back against the tree, she slowly edged her way around it to peer towards the base of the massive Goshinboku, where the glowing lights of the soul collectors and their ghostly burdens were brightest.

Kagome peered around the tree, tensing, ready to defend.

Her heart seemed to stop, again, and then the blood thundered in her ears.

Inuyasha didn't need defending from Kikyo. The undead miko was already inside his defences, and he was overwhelmed. The girl forced herself to look, to bear witness, as her world cracked and exploded into fine tinkling shards, just as the Jewel had been shattered all those months ago.

Inuyasha was holding…_holding_…Kikyo in his arms, pressing her against the tree, to all appearances lost in her embrace. Kagome reeled and slammed herself back against the sheltering tree, blackness threatening along the edges of her vision, her heart hammering irregularly. _Inuyasha will feel that, for sure…maybe not. He's busy_.

_Kagome! Remember what Yashita told you!_

What…?…Who's…Yashita..?

_Oh, shit_…

_Fenik! Get back here!_

The green-eyed creature roosting in her chest reared up and _roared_, its claws digging into her heart. Silver flames consumed her form, whirling wildly around her…and then her conscious mind buckled. Molten-eyed, predatory, the girl's most primal instincts decided for her. Kagome's bow and a sharp bolt found their way into her hands. Notching it to the bowstring, she pulled it all the way back, and flamed the bolt brilliant, scorching silver. Her mind was surreally blank despite her racing heart beat, the dark anger running wild through the wreckage of her control.

Swinging out from behind the tree, snapping the bow upright into firing position, the string taut with restrained destructive power against her cheek, Kagome sighted down the shaft. From behind the protection of Inuyasha's shoulder, Kikyo smirked triumphantly at her reincarnation…and then her jaw went slack in surprise.

Towering over the flashing-eyed girl was a huge, spectral, demonic dog limned in rippling silver flames. Fangs bared in a vicious snarl, its massive front paws bracketed the slender, incandescent figure aiming a burning arrow directly at the undead miko. Kikyo could only stare helplessly, curling away from the knowledge that she might, just _might_ have gone too far in her game of using Inuyasha to bait Naraku.

A feral scream sliced open the moment of false stillness.

"**_SIIIIT!_**"

Kagome paused the split second until the hanyou slid down Kikyo's body, trapping the undead miko against the trunk of the Goshinboku…then released her missile. It blazed across the clearing and buried itself with a distinct 'crunch' into Kikyo's left shoulder. Kagome had another bolt notched, flared and on its way within a heartbeat, taking Kikyo in the right. Shoving her bow into the quiver, moving without truly conscious thought, obeying only the blazing anger coursing through her veins, Kagome released a vaporous Fenikkusuken from its sheath, and dropped into a crouch.

"This ends _now_, bitch. You touched what's _mine_." Kagome gathered herself, her katana raised to deliver an overhand, downward slashing blow and sprang across the clearing in a fluid, feline leap. The blade began its deadly, destructive arc…only to connect in a shower of blazing sparks with something metallic and immoveable.

The recoil knocked Kagome backwards nearly to her starting point; she executed a perfect mid-air somersault, landing in a defensive stance, katana bleeding flames, ready to launch another strike. What she saw increased the whirling energy surrounding her to near-incendiary levels; the leaves and branches of the glade began to crackle even as they wildly tossed in the maelstrom of her power. Kikyo's jaw dropped open as the demonic dog rearing over Kagome pointed its muzzle to the sky and _howled_; leaves, branches and small rocks began randomly exploding.

All Kagome could focus on was Inuyasha… _Inuyasha_… hair and sleeves billowing wildly in the updraft, standing between her and Kikyo, with his enchanted blade echoing the cry of the spectral dog. Oblivious to the fact that her power was arcing dangerously out of control, Kagome heard an enraged scream…and dimly realized it was hers.

"_What the fuck are you doing!_"

"_Not by your hand_, _Kagome!_" Inuyasha thundered back, his entire being reacting to the frightening amount of lethally destructive energy flooding the small area. His youkai alternately cowered and snarled, torn between rolling over and begging for mercy and attacking his alpha female to show dominance; add in his sword roaring angrily at being turned against her, and he was in as much turmoil as Kagome. His internal combatants froze at the verbal live grenade she flung out.

"_Traitor!_" The word flared dangerously between them, then dampened the screaming winds into an uneasy lull.

The only sound then, besides the sharp 'ping' of an occasional exploding chunk of rock, was Kagome's harsh breathing as they faced off across the space, the very air crackling with tension. Inuyasha stared into the face of the woman he thought of as his…and acknowledged what had cracked her control. _She saw me embracing another_…. By all rights, he should have stood aside and not interfered with her attack on Kikyo…but he could not, because he had vowed protection…to both. _From a hole in my gut to a hole in my heart…yes, today surely is my lucky day_…

They were standing in the eye of the hurricane, and Inuyasha was no longer confident that he could count on Kagome's instinctive protection if her power slipped the leash even further than it already had. Movement above him caught his eye; the ghostly dog lowered its muzzle to glare directly at him…and snarled. Inuyasha looked away, not willing to challenge the manifestation of Kagome's power; instead he watched her warily.

He had to admit, she was a magnificent, if somewhat terrifying sight, this dark goddess of destruction haloed in fire; glossy black hair twisting and twining in the rippling currents of her energy, eyes purest molten silver, glowing from an inner fire…her heart racing so fast they both should have been on the ground in matching dead faints. Instead, she stood, chest heaving, those unreadable eyes narrowed, glaring at him like he was something unpleasant stuck to the bottom of her boot.

"You'd better have a _really_ good reason for stopping me, asshole…" Her voice was cold steel, icy with contempt.

He wiped his brow with the back of his shaking fist. "Not by your hand, Kagome."

"_What the fuck?_…allow me to remind you…she's tried to kill you, tried to kill me, gave Naraku our Jewel shard so that he could create Kagura, Kanna,…_Goshinki_…the reason why Tetsusaiga was broken and released your demon blood…_she_ is the enemy, _dammit!_" When the hanyou only looked at her in silence, not wanting to inflame her and send her further over the edge, Kagome's lip curled in a sneer, and she pulled back several steps, slamming her flaming katana into its sheath.

_I can't stand it, Kagome_…

She looked directly at Kikyo, who had a fearful expression, as if she finally realized what would happen if she poked the beast in the cage one too many times. A dark, bitter smile flitted across Kagome's face; the spectral dog shook itself and vanished, the threatening winds dying down completely. She turned, stooped, grabbed the duffle bag from behind the tree, and despite its weight, effortlessly tossed it at Inuyasha's feet. "That bag contains about a month's supply of medical supplies. Make it last, because I'm _done_ with this fucking shit….and _you_."

_For one moment in time…_

The blistering anger cooled deceptively, like a thin crust over lava, and her throat closed when she looked at the hanyou, who had gone stock-still. Her voice was a harsh whisper when the anger and hurt found the words. "So Koga was right all along…what happened between us was just a plain old fuck, and nothing more… I was too blind to see the truth." Kagome pitched her voice to carry across the clearing. "You were right, Kikyo; he _was_ only after two things…and demons _are_ very good liars."

_I saw it in your eyes…_

Casting a black, condemnatory glare at very pale-faced Inuyasha, and tossing off a mocking salute to Kikyo, she executed a crisp right-wheel-_march_ and strode briskly away. As soon as she was swallowed by the darkness, she clasped her sword tightly to her hip and _bolted_. Several strides in, she stumbled as her conscious mind stepped up its struggle for control with her instincts. Her legs kept moving, carrying her out of range, preventing her from doing something else that she really would regret, cringing at the shrill screaming inside her head demanding her mate be harshly punished for daring to touch another.

_You hated me_…

She hit the edge of the meadow, and flew straight for the well, driven by the need to put distance between them, struggling to _think_ around the titanic battle for dominance being fought inside her mind.

_Kagome…help me to restrain him_…

I…can't breathe…can't think…

_Fenik! Stop this at once!_

_Nixie…Riko…I'm sorry…_

She launched upward and plunged in boots first, a crackling barrier already blossoming around her when the blue glow wrapped her in its shimmering embrace…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The hanyou hesitated for only a stunned split second before taking off after Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo's voice pulled him up at the edge of the clearing; he glanced over his shoulder, and turned slightly so that she could see his red-tinged eyes, and the faint blue stripes writhing into existence on his cheeks.

"I told Kagome she wasn't allowed to kill you, because I felt guilty about not being able to protect you from Naraku the first time. No more, bitch. You're going straight back to hell if you come anywhere near us again." There was no mistaking the threat in his voice, and Kikyo's dark soul shivered.

When the hanyou was gone, she turned her energies to removing the projectiles pinioning her to the Goshinboku, wincing as powdered clay trickled down inside her clothing. Sparing a thought as to whether Kagome had deliberately used demonic power to attack her, knowing her spiritual abilities would protect her from complete destruction, Kikyo purified the bolts into dust. She absently wondered if Naraku had a good view of the proceedings; that, at least, would make the damage worthwhile. Her soul collectors twined around her, and began to lift. "Take me to the bandit's cave; I think it's time to return Naraku's social call of this afternoon…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Several leagues away, yellow eyes flashed in the moonlight, and Sesshomaru rose abruptly to his feet, nearly dislodging a soundly-sleeping child from where she snuggled in his pelt. Catching himself in time, he shrugged off the fur and gently draped another coil over her, so that the sudden absence of his warmth and presence wouldn't alarm her into wakefulness. He quietly commanded the unblinking Ah-Un to watch over both Rin and the loudly snoring Jaken.

Silently rising through the branches of the tree he had been seated against, he balanced lightly in the top-most limbs, searching out the location of the tremendous surge of all-too-familiar energy that had jerked him out of his deep contemplation of the information imparted to him earlier by Bokusen'o. The ancient magnolia tree had supplied the wood for the scabbards of both Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga, but had steadfastly refused him the material to have a sheath made for Tokijin. However, the story the tree-demon told, of Inuyasha's probable fate as the demon blood corroded his mind and body like acid had given Sesshomaru food for thought.

Hair whispering against silk in the mild breeze, the taiyoukai frowned as he locked on the direction. _Due east…where the village Inuyasha inhabits is located…the sheer volume indicates something untoward has occurred_…

He privately admitted to being very glad that _he_ wasn't on the receiving end of the display, and felt a brief flash of what might have been pity for whomever or whatever had foolishly invited the miko's anger. _What could have caused her to lose control…?_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha homed in on the well, praying that Kagome hadn't sealed it after her. Reaching it, he was about to throw himself over the lip, when the shaft filled with the familiar shimmering blue light. _She's coming back!_ He nervously retreated a few feet, bracing himself for the 'sit' of his life. The light rose higher and higher, until the well was filled with fantastical glimmering blue 'water' right up to the rim. Puzzled, he peered into the magic as it swirled and shifted, casting eerie blue flickers around the dark meadow.

He stumbled backwards with a yell, the Tetsusaiga in his hand, when a dark-haired woman rose from the blue light…and it wasn't Kagome. Dark eyes, long flowing hair, antique armour…and a formidable scowl. Inuyasha sniffed cautiously and peered at her from a safe distance before he realized who it was.

"Midoriko? Wh-what are you doing here? Fuck…is Kagome…?"

'_She's fine, whelp…for someone who's had her heart torn out, shredded and stamped on for good measure.'_

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and took a step towards the well. "I need to get to her…" A sharp sword tip under his nose stopped him in his tracks.

'_Kagome is sitting at the bottom of the well on her side, suffering from severe shock, with a barrier surrounding her set to 'incinerate'. As big a fool as you have been, I do not particularly wish to see both of you die as a result of your idiocy.'_

The hanyou bowed his silver head, ears drooping. "Kagome has every right to be furious…but not because she thinks she saw…"

Midoriko tapped her sword lightly against his shoulder. _'You need to control your youkai…those stripes and fangs are not going to project a reassuring image…tell me what happened, whelp. I saw it through Kagome's eyes, and it looked pretty damning…'_

"I was waiting by the well for Kagome…_who the fuck are you_!" Another figure had risen out of the blue beside Midoriko. Inuyasha gaped. It was a tall, slender male demon, with salt-and-pepper hair down to his waist, sharply pointed demonic ears with a little silver tuft at each tip, a single smooth dark-purple stripe blazoning each cheek…and molten silver eyes. The newcomer flicked a contemptuous glance at Inuyasha, and then addressed Midoriko.

'_Barrier's now set to 'roast', so she's calming down a bit…'_

"Who…?" Inuyasha swallowed the rest of his demand when those penetrating eyes raked him with a searing look.

'_Fenikkusuken's the name…you're a short little shit, ain't ya? For all the trouble you cause, thought you'd be more impressive-looking.'_

"Why, you…."

'_Stop growling, Inuyasha and finish your story. Fenik, you've wreaked enough havoc for one evening…be quiet.'_ Midoriko warningly elbowed the sword-demon, who was looking highly amused at the expression on Inuyasha's face. After wondering briefly what Tetsusaiga would look like if it took a form, the hanyou glared at the smirking embodiment of Kagome's katana before resuming his tale.

"Naraku sent a huge soul collector after Kikyo. She collapsed, I assumed because it had eaten most of her souls, and then I killed the thing. She asked me to take her to the Goshinboku, so I did, just to get her away from the well. I propped her up, and then she latched onto me, and right then Kagome showed up…well, I guess you know the rest."

Fenik slouched; Inuyasha had the impression that he was leaning comfortably back against an imaginary wall. _'You don't know how close Kagome came to losing it completely…the whole area would be a blast crater if she had. She's never released me so far before…'_

"Are you her 'inner demon'?"

Fenik arched an eyebrow before giving a sharp nod.

It was Inuyasha's turn to smirk. "Thought you'd be more impressive-looking…"

Midoriko snorted. _'I'm going to check on her…play nice, you two.'_ The priestess abruptly vanished into the blue.

Fenik peered down into the shifting light, as if making sure Midoriko was out of range, then rounded on the hanyou. _'Don't ever block me with Tetsusaiga again, Inuyasha. It's dangerous to both of us.'_

"Why? You afraid my fang'll kick your ass?"

The sword-demon went very still, his silver eyes darkening. _'Would you wish to engage your own father in hand-to-hand combat?'_

Inuyasha blinked rapidly, and then his amber eyes widened as he realized the implications of the demon's remark. His jaw dropped; Fenik's gaze turned fiery. _'If you ever screw with Kagome like this again, next time she uses me to subdue you, I can guarantee you won't be moving for a very long time. That's a promise.'_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

Kagome huddled in the cool depths of the well as the heat of the powerful anger finally drained away, leaving her shivering violently from shock.

M-Midoriko…what...what the hell _was_ that?

_I warned you against losing your temper so badly that the Jewel's power inside you lost its balance… the demon took control._

Was that…Fenik?

_Yes…he became a little carried away…_

That probably violated his warranty.

_I'll deal with him._

What should I do?

_Hear the hanyou out…listen to his side of the story…you owe that to him at least._

I-I know…shit, Yash warned me, and I still lost it…how do I fix this?

_Show him that you really don't hate him…that final look you gave him has haunted him for centuries, remember_.

I guess… I should… go back…

_Wait right here…I'll send him along_.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

The hanyou was still nicely imitating a carp when Midoriko reappeared out of the blue, glancing curiously between Inuyasha's stunned face and Fenik's too-innocent visage. She arched her eyebrows, but decided to say nothing. _'It's relatively safe for you to proceed, Inuyasha…do not mess this up.'_

Shaking himself, Inuyasha gave both of them a rather hairy eyeball. "You two gonna eavesdrop?"

'_No…we will protect the well from this side, to make sure you are not disturbed.'_

Fenik smirked _'Good luck, whelp…you're going to need it.'_

Inuyasha stifled the urge to stick out his tongue; as if he could read the hanyou's mind, the sword-demon snickered.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

Despite the advance warning, she was still unprepared when the blue light deposited another figure in her space, who staggered when the scent of her emotions hit him like a slap. Inuyasha reached for her, but stopped when she ducked away, and hid herself behind a dark veil of hair, her arms wrapped tightly around her middle. The hanyou crouched just out of reach, in case she let loose at point-blank range, trying to see her face.

"Kagome…?"

Her heart rate increased dramatically; she fought silently against the impulse to throw herself into his arms, but not until they had thrashed this out. Not quite trusting her voice, and trying to buy some time to compose herself, Kagome was barely able to whisper a single, loaded word. "Why?"

"She needed my protection."

Her head snapped up; silver spiralled into storm-tossed grey eyes. "_She _needed protection? From what? Your hormones?" He tensed, ready to retreat, until he saw that the warning metallic streaks had disappeared as quickly as they had arrived; she clasped her hands together tightly around her drawn-up legs, bowing her head.

"From Naraku…and then you."

He moved in and knelt so that he could have wrapped his arms around her, but instead took her cold, trembling hands into his own, kissing her knuckles and warming them between his palms. Kagome shivered, kept her eyes averted. "What do you want, Inuyasha?"

His voice was soft. "You. Always and only you."

There was a very long pause while she organized her thoughts and beat them into a straight line; she finally ground out, "Then what the fuck was _that_ all about?"

"Will you listen?"

Feeling completely and utterly drained, she tilted her head back against the wall, her face still hidden by her hair. "Sure…."

Inuyasha watched her intently, hyper-sensitive to her reactions. "I was at the well, waiting for you, when an enormous soul-collector showed up, and Kikyo stumbled into the clearing. Naraku had sent it after her, to kill her, so I destroyed it. You saw the big black smear in the meadow…didn't you?" Kagome shook her veiled head; Inuyasha hesitated before releasing one hand, then stroked her hair away from her face with tender claws. "She appeared really weak…she wanted me to take her to the Goshinboku, which I did, mainly to get her away from the well, because I didn't want her to see you come through it. I was helping her to stand, when she suddenly leeched onto me…and the next thing I knew, the goddess of war had shown up."

_What you see is not what it appears…_

Kagome drooped in reaction to that now-remembered conversation as she exhaled, and her resistance visibly crumbled. Inuyasha risked the first move, and gently gathered her into his arms. She allowed him to arrange her in his lap, but stayed tense while she wrestled with the guilt of what she _could_ have done to him while in the grip of a blind fury. Sensing her distress, Inuyasha began purring quite loudly, and they were both startled when he was joined by a distinctive thrumming sound.

Tetsusaiga was adding its voice to the soothing chorus.

He and the sword kept up their reassuring noises, and soon she relaxed her body slightly against him. He tucked her dishevelled hair behind her ears and began raining little kisses across her brow, purring all the while, gently covering her with expressions of his love, and was finally rewarded when she spoke, the raw edge finally gone from her voice.

"Inuyasha, that may have been another of Naraku's set-ups… He may have used her as unwitting bait, but if she grabbed onto you…she may still be working with him. If you failed to kill his creature, then Kikyo would be dead within your sight…or if I'd killed her, then we'd be at odds." She drew a deep, shaking breath. "He's a damn sneaky bastard, isn't he?"

"He is, Kagome…and he's going to die."

"I really, really _hate_ that fucker."

"So do I, Kagome." She slowly curled into his embrace, tears falling silently. Inuyasha kissed her softly on the temple, then pressed his cheek against her hair, cradling her tenderly. "I'm sorry, _koishii_…you've been far too patient with me and my thick-headed sense of honour. You told me that I needed to show you that I put you first…and instead I raised Tetsusaiga against you…I've been a total fucking idiot and you have every right to purify my ass into cinders."

She rubbed her wet cheeks on his fire-rat. "The thought has crossed my mind…"

"I accept whatever punishment you think I deserve." His tone was serious.

Cautiously, tentatively, a small calloused hand crept its way up to his cheek. "If you can forgive me, too…I didn't trust you…I'm sorry, Inuyasha…I jumped to conclusions and nearly fried you over something you didn't do."

He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, turning it over to kiss the palm. She whimpered a bit, and reached for him; he gathered her close. Her hands flattened on his chest, slid up onto his shoulders, and then her soft mouth found his lips and he lost himself in the sweet taste of her forgiveness.

Breaking for air, he rubbed his cheek along hers, and whispered softly and tenderly, "I've taken you for granted, always expecting you to be at my side…when you threw down that bag…the look on your face…I knew I'd lost you. Kagome…let me win you back? I can't breathe without you, can't think without you…can't _be_ happy without you. Please, Kagome…be mine again?"

She exhaled a sigh, and the rest of the tension evaporated from her body. Then, to his overwhelming relief and delight, her arms slid fully around his neck as she twisted her body in his lap and slowly pressed herself against him. Tangling a hand in her hair, he tilted her head back and poured all of his emotion into a kiss that began gently and innocently enough, but rapidly progressed to the other end of the spectrum at breathtaking speed.

Kagome surprised him by urgently tugging on his fire-rat, trying to wrestle him out of it without breaking contact with his lips, and as soon as he realized what she was about, other emotions pooled in his groin and he entered the fray with a will, unclipping her tunic and trouser legs with his clawtips, releasing the buckles on her armour. Kagome yanked off her quiver, struggled with the ties to his _juban_ while he fumbled with her obi and then more weapons thudded to the ground as the fabric holding them gave way. A few more mutual contortions and armour thumped, fabric rustled…and then they were down on the pile of discarded fire-rat and dragon-hide in a tangle of limbs, devouring kisses and hungry caresses.

Kagome could hardly see in the darkness of the well, except for the glowing amber of Inuyasha's eyes, and the faintest glimmer of silver. She touched his face with her fingers, traced the same paths with her lips, exulting in the feel of his warm, muscled body conforming to every curve of hers, and when he began kissing her throat, she threw her head back, running her hands into his hair until she reached his ears.

Moaning into her skin at the erotic sensations of her naked fingers on his soft fur, he moved downwards and gently tasted her breasts, making her mewl and squirm suggestively against him. Sliding one hand down over her ribs, curving in at the waist, trailing over her hip, then carefully cupping her short curls, he hissed in anticipation at the heat radiating against his hand. The scent of her arousal nearly did him in, but he concentrated on her pleasure, using the pad of his thumb to rub until her heart rate and her scent spiked, and electric tremours rippled outward from her centre. Just as he put her over the edge, and she arched against his hand, gasping, he shifted his position and slid inside her with one long, slow motion, burying himself in her welcoming body, breathing deeply of the warm skin of her throat as she shuddered.

Kagome cried out at the overwhelming sensations assaulting her senses, and wrapped her long legs up over his hips; he became acutely aware that she was still wearing her combat boots, and those buckles were _damn_ cold. However, that sure as hell wasn't going to stop him from pleasuring her until any lingering images of him and Kikyo were purged from her memory. His demonic senses were nearly overwhelmed from the heady scent of her arousal, the taste and feel of her velvety skin, the sound of her blood rushing through her veins as their hearts pumped together.

He was rather startled when she grasped a double handful of his hair and pulled him nose-to-nose. The light in her silver-rimmed eyes was fierce, and her grip was just as strong. "You are _mine_, Inuyasha…"

He smiled softly at the possessiveness in her manner and the intensity of her tone, then kissed her until she relaxed her fingers on his scalp, and her tongue danced with his. Nuzzling her cheek, he reached up to pull her hand out of his hair. Making sure he had her full attention, he pressed a kiss to the woven bracelets, then to her lips. "Yours forever, Kagome…what's wrong?

With a quiet sniffle, she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. He began to pull out; she stopped him with a muffled complaint and a tightening of her legs, gently twisting his hair to hold him close. "I'm crying because I'm _happy_…and so in love with you that I wonder if I'm still sane."

Inuyasha could see her clearly, and watched in wonder as a sensuous smile curved her lips, and her eyes darkened even more. Her fingers found his ears again, and suggestively stroked them, her hips moving in sync with her caress. Groaning, he began to move inside her, and took her mouth in a searing kiss that culminated in surging and sighing, thrashing and moaning, finally screaming as they pushed each other up the slope of pleasure and tumbled over the edge together in a throbbing free fall.

Inuyasha surfaced with his face buried in her throat, one arm under her angling her hips up against his, and the other hand flexing on her shoulder. Her fingers were drawing little circles on his back; at the height of her orgasm, she had gripped his hair so fiercely, he was vaguely afraid he might have lost a handful or two…or maybe an ear. Now, he listened to her breathing become steady, and she began to hum. He nuzzled her pulse. "I'm the one who does the purring around here, _aisai_…did you like that?"

He loved the soft chuckle he got in response. "Very much, _anata._" She wriggled a bit; he removed his arm from under her to make her more comfortable. He rose up over her on his elbows, his thumbs stroking the planes of her face, licked the warm, damp skin below her ear, traced the underside of her jaw to the point of her chin and then trailed down to daintily lap along her collarbone.

Kagome reached up for a kiss that started out soft and ended up re-kindling the fires within, until she was writhing under him and he was answering her stroke for stroke. Something seized his conscious thought, and before he could stop himself, he slid out of her, turned her over, re-entered her from behind, then pulled her upright back against his chest. Kagome gasped and gripped his hands where they splayed across her belly, her head tipping backwards against his shoulder. Nuzzling her hair out of the way, he kissed and nibbled his way across her shoulder, sliding his hands to cup her breasts. Her whole body arched, and her hands came up over his head to rub his ears, eliciting a deep groan of pure _want_ from the hanyou.

"_Uhhh_…Kagome…" His lustful, gravely voice sent shivers down her spine. Kagome didn't think, just responded, gasping out inarticulate cries of pleasure when a long finger, the claw carefully curled away, pressed down at the apex of her thighs and rubbed until she screamed his name, her body convulsing hard around him. Her response ignited Inuyasha; with a roar, he pushed her forward onto hands and knees. She was aware of his hair swinging wildly along her sides, the pricking of his claws on her hips and the incredible sensations racing through her body as she braced herself against his powerful thrusts.

Inuyasha shook the walls of the well when he howled her name before collapsing against her back. Gasping, he gripped her before dropping them onto his fire-rat, keeping her tightly spooned against him. His hair spread over both of them, and its texture was…different. At that moment, his hand let go of her rib cage and spread itself flat right in front of her nose. The claws were twice as long…_he's transformed!_ At that moment, she realized that the red mist of his swirling youkai illuminated the darkness and allowed her to clearly see him.

Instead of panicking, which was her first response, she thought for a moment, then slid her hand underneath his palm, and wove her fingers around his. The demon she loved, who at that moment was both behind her and inside her, began purring deep in his throat while he traced her shoulder and neck with his tongue, scraping her skin ever so lightly with his fang tips, snuffling the hair behind her ear. "My bitch," he rumbled, and Kagome knew it for an expression of affection.

She pulled their interlaced hands closer and rested her cheek against his skin. "My dog," she whispered back, and a definite bark of laughter gusted against her. Inuyasha raised himself on one elbow behind her and rolled her slightly towards him, without breaking their intimate contact. She caught her breath. His golden irises were gone, replaced by blue and scarlet intensity, and his fangs were impressively elongated. He bent towards her, and she brought up her free hand to slide along his cheek stripe and into his hair, raising her head slightly to touch his chin with a kiss.

Inuyasha studied her face for a moment, those blue pupils vivid against the red, and then bent down to lightly lick her lips. She flicked the tip of her tongue out and touched it to his; he jerked back. A quizzical look crossed his face, and then he let go of her hand, withdrew from her and rolled her completely under him, resting the weight of his upper body on his elbows as he settled his hips between her thighs. Claws lightly traced her cheekbones while he engaged in an intense examination of her features, focussing on her mouth. Finally, he lowered his head and carefully pressed his lips to hers, seemingly mindful of his sharp fangs. Kagome parted her lips and offered to deepen the kiss as her fingers found the base of his ears. Inuyasha emitted a purring growl into her mouth, and the tips of one set of razor-sharp talons prickled lightly as they trailed down her body to tentatively cup her breast, as if he wasn't quite sure how to proceed.

Kagome's power rose in response to the caress of his youkai…and she decided to try a little gentle persuasion to bring back her hanyou. She carefully released the energy, and felt it reach out to the demon. Inuyasha twitched slightly, probably from the sensation rippling over his skin, but that didn't stop him from continuing to lightly investigate her sweet mouth, instinctively keeping the dangerous points of his fangs away from her tender skin. Their energy wove together, surrounding them with shimmering red and silver flames…and when Inuyasha opened his eyes again, Kagome was looking into scarlet-rimmed molten amber pools.

Inuyasha smirked down at her, unaware his fangs were still slightly lengthened and his cheek markings just visible in the light of their joined energies. He stroked from her breast down to her thigh, and from there flicked the top buckle securing her combat boots.

"Oi, wench…that was pretty damn amazing. But next time, can you take off the boots?"

Kagome blinked_. He didn't know that he transformed… _She recovered, and grinned cheekily up at him. "I believe that some people find it arousing when their partner wears black leather boots during sex…"

"Not this hanyou, _aisai. _C'mon…don't want you catching cold down here." He smiled at her small whimper of complaint as he pulled her up with him, shredding the misty light, and rummaged around until he found his haori, then wrapped her in it. A bit more digging, and he found both his hakama and her obi. After tying the sash at his waist, he wound the obi around hers and tied it neatly. He wondered when she patted the result, while looking straight ahead…then realized why she hadn't moved from her spot. "Can't see?"

She shook her head. "All I can see are your eyes, _koibito_…and a tiny bit of light reflecting off your hair."

Inuyasha piled her clothing and armour in his _juban_, gave her both her quiver as well as Tetsusaiga to hold, then cautiously gripped Fenikkusuken. For a moment, nothing happened…and then there was the faintest little jolt, the equivalent of a tongue being stuck out. He smirked into the darkness, handed the weapon to her, wrapped his arm firmly around her waist and sprang them both out of the well in a smooth jump. He kept Kagome in his grip; the girl looked questioningly up at him when they didn't move towards the door. The hanyou leered suggestively. "I have the storage shed warmed up for us…as much as I like your mother, I don't want to wake her up."

She'd barely snorted, thinking about that earth-shaking howl, before he plummeted both of them back into the well. The blue light cradled them, and then they were looking up at the stars overhead. With another leap, they were on the grass. Inuyasha thought she'd never looked so beautiful in the moonlight, and kissed her again. Kagome paused, her fingers wound in his sidelocks, her grey eyes shimmering black in the darkness, lips parted as if she was about to say something. He smirked crookedly at her, then tipped her face up to lightly kiss her chin. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment; when she opened them again, he crouched and offered her his back. Without another word, they flashed into the night.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

Up on the lee side of the well house roof, another silver-haired hanyou slumped against the roof tiles, exhaling slowly, and cursing both his uncomfortably tight motorcycle leathers as well as the fact that the conveniently cold river that used to run not far from his current location was now contained by a culvert and buried at least twenty feet underground.

He hadn't remembered how sexy Kagome sounded during love-making.

He also didn't recall being quite so _loud_.

"Explain your presence."

Yashita spun around, nearly losing his balance. He'd been so preoccupied that he'd completely missed Sessaki's arrival not ten feet away on the ridgepole and now he was well and truly busted, without authorization in a restricted area, and by no less than his regulation-obsessed brother. Not to mention the fact he was sporting a rather obvious erection with nothing handy to disguise the fact.

_It could have been worse; it might have been that stupid wolf._ Yashita shuffled his feet a bit on the tiles. "It's a crucial night…"

"I realize that."

The hanyou fidgeted under the taiyoukai's hard gaze. "I couldn't stay away; what if something went wrong?"

"Wrong…?"

"As in he didn't come through the well after her…"

"Highly unlikely."

"She purified him…"

"Even more unlikely."

"You didn't see her that night, Sess…she was downright scary…"

"Yet she forgave you, and you grew even closer." Yashita shook his head, blew out his cheeks, and ran his claws through his hair, having run out of excuses. "You should not be alone tonight, brother. Come stay with us." It was more of an order than an offer.

"I don't…ah, er… What I meant to say was, 'meet you at the apartment'."

The taiyoukai stepped off the roof and transformed into a streak of light. Yashita watched it fade into the distance before noiselessly making the leap to the ground, and then he vanished into the shadows of the shrine compound, leaving only a few scudding leaves in his wake.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**A/N:** I have always had trouble with Inuyasha calling urgently after Kikyo in the 'Back to Where We First Met' anime episode, especially since she's just held a knife to his throat and mocked his human feelings for her. The manga dispenses with the knife, and implies that Inuyasha feels he can't permit himself to want Kagome, since Kikyo needs his protection. Obviously, that attitude ain't gonna work in this fic's AR, so I've cheerfully twisted things to suit my own plotline.

My personal two-yen's worth: Kikyo is about as helpless as a newborn pit viper.


	44. To Forgive, Divine

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Publishing.

**A/N: **A quiet little chapter after all that '_sturm und drang_' last week! Pretty much a direct continuation; a 'Part II' if you will.

Now that Inuyasha and Kagome are nicely settled, time to sort out Miroku and Sango…if I can get Kirara and Shippo to co-operate and leave them alone together long enough that they can have a decent conversation.

More lemon content to start off; a reminder that this fic is rated 'M' for a very good reason.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 44: …To Forgive, Divine**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_Inuyasha smirked crookedly at her, then tipped her face up to lightly kiss her chin. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment; when she opened them again, he crouched and offered her his back. Without another word, they flashed into the night._

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

**_As fast as a hanyou can run…_**

In a few moments, they were in front of the hut, the glow of the brazier promising warmth and light. Kagome slid the door open, and they stepped inside, quickly closing the panel to keep the heat. Inuyasha dropped the bundle of clothing on the floor and took the weaponry out of her hands. An intent look darkening his half-hooded eyes, he slowly backed her over to the pallet and supported her as he eased her down. Not taking his eyes from hers, he undid the obi and slid the fire-rat from her shoulders, then began unbuckling the boots and easing them away from her feet, peeling the socks and tossing them. Once her legs were bare, he began running his hands lightly up and down their silky length, smoothing his fire-rat away from her skin, creeping his fingers ever closer to her sex with each stroke. Her breath was coming in short pants, her eyes wide, but she still slid a hand down to stop him, when she realized where his attention was focussed.

"Oh…not there…all those…_fluids_…"

Kagome was disarmed by the intensity of his molten look as he moved her hand away and pressed a kiss to the centre of her heat. "Yours…mine…ours…" he whispered, half-drunk on their scent, his breath making her shiver in anticipation. "Tastes _so_ good…" And she found her objections evaporating as his tongue took the place of his fingers, and he quickly reduced her to sobbing cries and inarticulate pleas for _more_ and _don't stop_.

When she was flushed and trembling, her body quaking on the edge of release, he pulled her up to straddle his thighs, having somehow divested himself of his hakama while she was distracted. Tugging her firm, lithe body flush against him, he traced her throat with his tongue as she pressed herself against his hard length. Finding the floor with her toes, she raised herself high enough to slide him deeply inside her, both of them sighing contentedly when they were joined.

She made a small noise of surprise when Inuyasha tilted them and spun, and she was suddenly looking down on her hanyou, his silver hair flaring around his body like the wings of a fallen angel, his amber eyes dark and _hungry_ in the brazier's light. He flexed his hips upward while pulling her down firmly, until he was so deep inside her that it made her toes curl and sparks explode behind her eyes.

"Just ride me, _koishii_…ride me…" Inuyasha's voice was husky with desire, making her tremble with anticipation.

Bracing her hands on his chest, she rubbed slowly over his nipples, an action that made him buck and groan…and then his hands came up to cup and mould her breasts until she was crying out and gripping his wrists to keep him there while she rode him harder and harder. Just as the tingling coils inside both of them was about to give way, Inuyasha snaked a hand up around the back of her neck and pulled her down for a searing kiss while he rapidly drove himself upwards…and they both froze for a moment when the coil snapped and exploded, muffling their screams of pleasure in each others mouths.

Kagome came to collapsed on Inuyasha's chest, panting and sweat-slicked, his strong hands soothing her skin in long, lazy sweeps. Underneath her, his body vibrated from a powerful purr. Slowly, she pushed herself up slightly and blinked dazedly at him. Bright honeyed eyes full of tenderness glowed back, and claws brushed her damp bangs off her forehead before pulling her down for a soft kiss. "I…you…Inuyasha…that…I love you!"

He smiled at her gasped, heartfelt declaration and hugged her to him. "I'll never let you go, _koishii_…ever. No one can take us away from each other, not ever again…I _adore_ you, Kagome." A long, sweet kiss sealed the declaration, and then Kagome started to squirm a little, since her legs were going to sleep. He grinned. "Let's get comfortable; I don't want to tire you out _too_ much." As she straightened her legs, he rolled them onto their sides, withdrawing reluctantly from her to reach for the blankets.

Settling back down beside her, he drew her into his embrace and cuddled the blankets around her bare shoulders. He inhaled deeply, revelling in their joined scents…_now that fucking wolf can't say a damned thing_…

"Let's hope that we can sleep in tomorrow morning…" Kagome yawned and cuddled into his shoulder.

"Keh! Anybody who comes within fifty feet of this hut takes their life in their hands." He was drifting off himself, barely keeping part of his consciousness on alert, when he heard her soft whisper, her fingers flexing on his chest, tugging at the edge of his bandages.

"Inuyasha…you know that you transformed, right?"

He tightened his grip. "Wh-what? I did? When? Now? Gods, are you…"

Kagome's head came up, and her fingertip stroked his chin. "Back in the well, actually."

Inuyasha was growling agitatedly; Kagome let her power wash lightly over him. He quivered, wide-eyed, ears straight up. She couldn't help but grin. "I discovered that doing this helps you to transform back…don't worry about it, Inuyasha. Your youkai was very gentle; in fact, our auras kind of hugged each other at the same time…"

"Exactly what did I miss? You're blushing…"

Kagome indeed had coloured at the memory. "You, um, I mean, _we_ did it again inu-style right after the first time…"

He let out his breath slowly, and then smiled at her before kissing her gently. "Keh! Sorry I missed it when we did it that way…your energy felt kind of…nice. I prefer that to a 'sit', any day!"

Kagome's eyes glinted. "Only if you're very, very good, dog-boy…"

"Keh! Is that a hint you want me to practise being 'good' some more?"

"I won't be able to walk tomorrow if we do _that_ again!"

"So we have to stay in bed all day…that'd be _awful_." He tried to look disdainful of the very idea and failed badly; she rolled her eyes and snuggled closer, sighing. After a few minutes of silence, and he was fairly sure that she had settled into sleep, he carefully disentangled himself and set about restocking the brazier with charcoal, banking it so that the heat would last until morning. He then rid himself of the bandages swathed around his torso; there wasn't a mark on him that indicated he'd ever been injured. _Demon blood comes in handy_…

_You're welcome. Thanks for the chance to get to know our mate a whole lot better_.

_Ack!_ How did you come out, anyways? I wasn't threatened…

_Not sure…must have been the_ _desire to make sure she was thoroughly marked as ours._

Um…explain?

_Think about it, hanyou…now she carries all three of our scents. Not even our brother, never mind the wolf, would dare question who she belongs to. _

Yeah…uh, thanks…but don't make that a habit!

_I personally think I need more practise in using different positions…that face-to-face one is kind of fun…more things to play with._

If Kagome knew we were having this conversation about her, we'd be _so_ dead.

_With a huge smile on our face_…

Inuyasha crept back in beside Kagome, burying his nose in her hair. The girl mumbled something about watching where he put his cold hands before burrowing into his chest, and he allowed himself to relax by degrees, until he felt sleep overtaking his consciousness. That's why he jumped rather badly when warm fingers encircled his most sensitive appendage and began touching him with feather-light strokes. He pulled back to peer down at his mate. "Wench…?"

"I like making you purr…" she murmured, her eyes still closed.

He smirked. "And _I_ like making you scream."

"Then we'll _both_ get what we like…"

"Keh! Thought you wanted to walk tomorrow?"

"Shut up and kiss me, dog-boy…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Tsk, tsk… you make quite a mess when you lose your temper, Naraku…" Kagura skirted the torn body of the retainer, his sightless eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Blood is _so_ difficult to remove from tatami mats."

"Take out the garbage, Kagura, and hold your tongue."

The wind witch tapped her fan against her chin, eyeing the exposed muscle and bone on the dark hanyou's back, the flap of skin flopping obscenely against the stained silk damask bunched at his waist. "You usually prefer to _add_ things to your body, not subtract them…"

"I said _hold your tongue_!"

Biting her lips to hold in the laughter, Kagura flicked her fan and commanded the dead to rise and follow her through the hanging mats. Naraku waited until her aura had cleared the vicinity before cursing thoroughly and violently. He had summoned Kanna to spy on Kikyo…and seen more than he bargained for. The surge of jealousy that tore through his body was almost too much to bear; his heart howled for vengeance on the one who touched the miko he claimed for himself.

Boiling with anger over the reactions the situation teased out of him, he had reacted without thinking, and tried to remove the spider mark of the bandit from his skin by slicing it off in an act of self-mutilation. _Better I had tried to cut out this treacherous heart, than live with the humiliation of wanting that woman_…

He had barely replaced his clothing and settled down to sulk beside his bubbling jars, when Kikyo's presence gusted through the palace, setting the room dividers to dancing. Naraku schooled his face into a calm mask, waiting for the witch to make her entrance. He did not have long to contemplate possible reasons for her sudden appearance.

The mats parted, and a slender figure garbed in white and red, her long hair sensuously loose around her body, slipped in and glided across the tatami mats towards him. He couldn't help but note the gracefulness of her movements, the alluring sway of her hips…and the malicious sparkle lighting up her eyes.

"Good evening, Naraku…did you enjoy my performance? Very kind of you to loan me your creature as a prop…I'm terribly sorry that it won't be returned in the condition in which you sent it. Inuyasha was rather enthusiastic about executing his vow to protect me."

Naraku maintained his relaxed stance with an effort. "You were very convincing, hanging off Inuyasha like that…your 'performance' would only have been improved if you had actually died."

"My dear _Onigumo_…weren't you even the tiniest bit jealous at how the hanyou embraced me?" The dark mirth increased at the tense set of his jaw and the narrowing anger in his red eyes.

"Do _not_ toy with me, Kikyo," he snarled.

"But, isn't that what you do to others, Naraku? Twist them, and turn their love for each other into hatred, and then take enjoyment in watching them destroy each other?" She clucked her tongue in pretended dismay, enjoying his discomfiture. "How long did you spy? Did you witness my reincarnation's display?"

Naraku's head snapped up, his red eyes intent. "What do you mean?"

Kikyo gestured expansively. "My shadow contains enough power to purify you with a mere _thought_, Naraku. You would do well to remove her threat."

"Giving me advice, Kikyo? How kind…"

"Her death will make it easier for me to do with Inuyasha as I wish, and remove all obstacles for you to collect the remaining shards of the Jewel. In all, a winning situation for both of us." Kikyo regarded Naraku with amused dark eyes, gauging his response.

The dark hanyou ground his teeth, and determined to put the confrontation on footing of his own choosing. "Do you think you can simply come and go from my presence as you please, witch?" He gestured towards one of the jars. With a sickening 'splat', a deformed, bulging-eyed monster slithered out of the nearest porcelain container and undulated towards the undead miko, who merely raised her eyebrows. A long, tongue-like appendage lashed out and curled around her ankle…and the creature vaporized in a spectacular burst of light. Naraku flinched, shielding his face with his sleeve, then met Kikyo's triumphant eyes.

"If you lay even one finger on me, Naraku, this will be your fate. Onigumo's heart will protect me from the touch of your flesh; the corrupted soil of his final resting place will be my shield against death at your hands, or those of your incarnations. Do you understand? So long as you remain a hanyou, you cannot kill me."

"Ah…but as soon as I acquire the rest of the Jewel, and become a full demon, you will join with me, willingly or not, Kikyo."

The undead miko tossed her hair over her shoulder, noting how Naraku couldn't stop his eyes from following the movement

"The day you lay hands on the completed Jewel will be your last."

She departed then, leaving him alone with his rather jumbled thoughts, which veered from murderous to salacious and back again with dizzying speed.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_Earlier the same evening, but about aleague away…_**

"Are you ready, Shippo-kun?"

"I guess so, houshi…but you know, I don't mind helping pitch both tents…"

"But without Kagome-sama to protect her, I don't feel safe leaving Sango-sama where I can't reach her quickly."

"More like where you can't grope her easily…"

"Hush, Shippo-kun. My intentions towards our lovely slayer-sama are entirely honourable." The kit hardly bothered to muffle his snorts.

"Houshi-sama? What are we waiting for?"

"Nothing, Sango-sama…Shippo-kun was just perfecting his illusion."

The three had been rejoined by Kirara late in the morning; the fire-cat had transformed to a very tired kitten, and promptly curled up on the pack behind Juhi's saddle. She had even slept through the mid-day meal, made up of rations from the supply she brought, so Shippo saved a bit of the dried meat from his serving for her to nibble when she woke up.

They were currently on the outskirts of a prosperous village, which boasted a very comfortable-looking inn, complete with an inviting curl of smoke hovering above its bath-house chimney. Miroku was sure that they would reach Kaede's by the next afternoon, so had proposed they stay the night here and fortify themselves for the final leg of the trip. Kagome had given Sango a string of their remaining silver coins for the especial purpose of paying for lodgings if they came across a decent place to stay, and the slayer had not been hard to convince.

They just had to disguise their demonic companions, since without Inuyasha along to glower menacingly, they weren't sure of how their request for shelter would be received. Kirara was easy enough, although somewhat grumpy about her situation. She was tucked into the opening of Miroku's robes, with only her small head and ears poking out, resolutely keeping her scarlet eyes closed. The monk had made sure she couldn't slip further down, and the fire-cat grudgingly admitted that she was comfortable curled against him and forbore using her claws to keep a foothold.

The main deception, and the reason why Shippo was practising his illusions, was because Miroku had convinced Sango that they should pose as a married couple. When the slayer had derisively jeered at the idea, he innocently asked if she had a better idea that would explain a monk and an unmarried woman travelling together.

Sango couldn't come up with one, and so here they were, Shippo bundled up in the rest of the blanket that had supplied Kagome's 'scarf' earlier that day, and doing his best to resemble a cherubic human infant as he snuggled in Sango's arms. Miroku held the reins of both horses, his staff jingling softly as he strode in front, trying to keep a straight face and embody a respectable man of the cloth, searching for equally respectable lodgings for his 'wife' and 'child'.

The Hiraikotsu earned them a few odd looks, but the fact they were on horseback convinced most of their prosperity.

The innkeeper himself came to negotiate the price; Sango had trouble keeping her mouth shut while she listened to Miroku pour on the charm, but then was very impressed when the monk not only smoothly talked the man down a few more yen on his 'best price', but had the horses' fodder thrown in for free. A young boy came to take Arashi and Juhi; Miroku gallantly helped Sango dismount and shouldered the packs. The slayer cuddled the 'baby', but in her nervousness, she squeezed Shippo rather tightly. The kitsune finally had to pinch her fingers from inside the swaddling blanket, a move that startled Sango so badly that she nearly dropped him.

"Here you are…best room in the house. I'll have the bath readied; the boy will summon you." He slid the shoji open and bowed away. Miroku protectively ushered his 'family' inside and shut the door firmly before letting Kirara out of his robes. She shook herself thoroughly and settled down for a grooming. He was rather unprepared when Sango's hand connected rather loudly with his cheek; her flashing-eyed visage was only inches from his. "Monk, what are you trying to pull here?"

"E-excuse me, Sango-sama…?" His air of honest bafflement must have gained him some relief, because she backed away and stabbed a shaking finger at the object of her scorn. His eyes followed the movement until they fell on a very innocent pile of bedding neatly laid out in the centre of the room. He blinked, and looked closer, but he still didn't quite see what she was so upset about. He prepared for evasive action when he heard the intake of air coming from his left. "Sango-sama, I am looking very hard, but I do not see the reason why my person is being abused."

She actually grabbed his small ponytail and yanked his head down until he was eye-to-eye with her, and able to receive the full benefit of her angry hiss. "Look more closely, monk…there's only one futon!" _Ah, so that was the problem_…Wincing, he removed her fingers from his hair and stepped away.

"You must admit this is a logical assumption on the part of the innkeeper, since we are travelling as a family. I fully intend to sleep against the wall, so you may enjoy the bedding without fear of taint. Excuse me, and I will enquire after our dinner." The shoji slid shut behind him. There was a long moment of silence.

"Sango? You're holding me a little too tightly…"

"Oh, sorry, Shippo!" The slayer immediately shifted the kit to the crook of her arm. He grinned up at her.

"You were holding me like Hiraikotsu…glad you didn't use me to bop houshi over the head!" She couldn't help but chuckle at that, and finally walked across the room to set the 'baby' down in the pile of blankets and then stash her weapon against the wall. A light tap on the doorframe put them all on alert; with a significant glance at the two demons, she glided back to answer the door.

A young boy with messy bangs and a short kimono shifted foot to foot; she smiled at him kindly. "Yes?"

"The bath is ready for you, sama." His voice was quick and rushed.

"Thank you. Where is the bath-house located?"

"At the end of this corridor, you will see the door to the garden; the bath-house is in the corner." He flashed a brief, shy smile, then scampered off. She watched him go, feeling that familiar tug at her heart…and then saw Miroku appear, pause to say something to the boy, who nodded before disappearing around the corner.

Sango waited for the monk to approach, and wondered if perhaps she owed him an apology for her harsh reaction. He spoke first. "Our meals will be a little while yet, so why don't you take advantage of the bath, Sango-sama? The kit, er, _baby_ and I will go once you return."

"Thank you, Miroku-sama…I believe I will. Wait…how will we explain our need for food for Shippo? He's supposedly a little young for solids…"

Miroku couldn't help a grin. "Already addressed."

She was instantly suspicious. "And how, exactly, did you accomplish that?"

"Told them you were eating for two." He fled into the room, shutting the door in her face. She had barely started to splutter indignantly when the shoji snapped open, some towels and soap were thrust into her hands, and then the door was firmly closed. Dumbfounded, she stared at the supplies, then at the shoji, and finally forced her feet to move down the corridor. _I suppose I could use up all the hot water…but then the 'baby' would get cold_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

They managed a pleasant meal together after the boys returned from their bath; between Sango and Miroku's ample portions, Shippo declared himself full, and even Kirara was purring contentedly. Sango piled all the crockery onto the nesting tables and left them outside in the corridor. She had a look at the wound Juromaru had inflicted on Miroku's arm, and then the three played several rounds of a card game Kagome had taught them.

Everything was fine, up to the point of going to bed. Miroku was careful to ask Sango's permission to help her arrange the bedding; the slayer accepted very formally, and the task was accomplished in silence. Shippo hopped right in, and Kirara too. Sango jokingly made a show of tucking them both in, and kissing them goodnight.

"Do I get a goodnight story, too?" Shippo asked impishly, making his eyes go very big and pleading. Sango raised her eyebrow; Miroku stepped into the breach.

"What kind of story would you like, Shippo-kun?"

The kit could hardly believe his good luck. "I dunno…nothing mushy, though. Don't like mushy stuff…"

"Hmm…not a love story, then? Well, my fine young kitsune…let's see…" Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and then launched into a tale of a brave fox-demon warrior and his battle against a pair of evil thunder-demons, complete with sound effects. Shippo's eyes were as big as platters as he sucked up the action; Miroku mentally thanked Kagome for telling him the story of how she and Inuyasha 'acquired' Shippo.

Just as the story was winding to its climax, Sango rose to her feet and quietly exited the room. When Kirara made to follow, she shook her head and indicated that the fire-cat should stay put. Miroku spun out the grand finale; Shippo was sleepily smug about his alter ego's prowess on the battlefield. Tucking the kit in, Miroku considered the risks of following the slayer; a low dangerous growl raised the hairs on the back of his neck. Gritting his teeth, he whirled on the fire-cat and shoved himself right into her furry face.

"I can appreciate your concern for your mistress, Kirara, but your hostile attitude is wearing a bit thin. I care very deeply for Sango-sama and have worked hard to not intentionally hurt her. I wish to speak to her…alone…to see if we can resolve our issues. Kindly stay here to guard Shippo-kun. If she rejects me, then I will bear your scorn with dignity, as Buddha would wish."

Kirara, whose tails were starting to bush out warningly, seemed to sit back and consider this. Finally giving a small nod of the head, she mewed once before jumping back onto the futon and curling up around Shippo. Miroku blinked; he hadn't thought the neko-youkai would give in that easily. Rising to his feet, and tidily adjusting the patterned guest yukata he'd been wearing since his bath, he left his staff next to Sango's Hiraikotsu, which was taking up most of a wall.

Slipping through the shoji, he considered where the slayer could have gone within the inn's confines, since she was also attired in a guest yukata, and knew there was only one place she could be, unless she'd been afflicted by a sudden desire for a jug of sake, and he rather doubted that.

_Expectant mothers must be careful of their diet_. He congratulated himself on his sheer brilliance in coming up with that angle to secure more food for their group. On noiseless feet, he ghosted along the corridor to the shoji at the end and vanished through them into the courtyard garden, coming up short at the sight of the slayer.

Sango curled up on the veranda, staring pensively at a small artificial landscape, her dark hair loose over her shoulders…_when had she removed the tie?_... her fingers aimlessly twirling a small branch of some early-flowering tree. Miroku leaned against a handy support post and just watched her, revelling in her inherently graceful beauty. _Does she know what she does to me?_

Sango sighed, then started when she noticed Miroku, darkly handsome in the twilight, smiling softly at her from a safe distance. "Good evening, 'husband'…that was a rousing story for the 'babe' to go to sleep by."

Miroku's lips twitched. "Thank you, 'wife'. He did enjoy it, though." Since there was nothing to be lost, he approached her and sat down close beside her…not too close, even though they were supposedly a 'respectable' married couple, but close enough that he could admire the way the fading light glimmered in her dark eyes, and see the faint pink blush on her cheeks.

"Miroku-sama…I wish to apologize for my harsh words and actions earlier." She was formal, distancing herself from him in spirit, if not in fact.

"No offence was taken, my lovely sama."

There was a shared peaceful moment, and then Sango began to rise. "I believe I will retire, then. Good night." Before she could complete her escape, a hand gripped hers very firmly, and she was restrained. Miroku used the fingertips of his gauntleted hand to lightly touch her soft cheek, smiling at the startled doe-eyes looking back at him.

"Not yet, Sango-sama. I wish to talk to you. Please be seated." He tugged her hand sharply, her knees buckled awkwardly, and her bottom connected with 'bump' on the planking. Miroku didn't let go of his hold on her hand, and she ended up sitting very close to him indeed. He stroked the back of the hand that he held captive between both of his for a few moments, until her breathing steadied. He then cupped her smaller one palm-up, and began lightly massaging it with his thumb, tracing out her line of destiny, memorizing the calluses that were as much a part of her as her scars.

There was a profound silence, not broken even when he placed an open-mouthed kiss in the centre of her palm, and glanced up to see a look of such _longing_ on the slayer's face that he thought he surely was imagining things…until the walls crashed down behind her eyes, blocking him out.

_No. Not this time.._

Deftly switching hands, he used the one he already had captured as leverage and was able to hook her around the waist, grab her other wrist at the same time and tug her against his side. Sango hissed something, and went passively tense, waiting her chance to break free and probably deal some serious damage to his person. Miroku said nothing, and did nothing, just held her firmly, humming a nonsensical tune softly under his breath.

"Are you quite done demonstrating your superior strength, monk?" Sango finally gritted out, hackles so far up that she was nearly growling.

"I am doing nothing of the sort, sama. I am merely making sure that we do not leave this pleasant location until we are very sure of where we stand with each other."

"There is no _we_, monk."

"I beg to differ."

"Come again? I'm not bearing your child…"

"Actually, you are…remember, my dear 'wife'?" He raised his voice a little, making sure that any eavesdroppers didn't hear more than they needed to cause a ruckus. Sango hissed and struggled a bit; he merely tightened his grasp, keeping his hands in very neutral territory.

"Let…me…_go_!" She snarled at him.

"Please do not consider biting me, sama," he whispered into her temple, slightly distracted by the warm, light scent of her hair. "I will not let you go until we come to an understanding. I would like, very much, to know why you have been harsher with me than even Kagome-sama is with Inuyasha over Kikyo-sama since we had the misfortune to meet the mirror-witch."

That brought her to a standstill. "You don't know? Humph…and you're supposed to be so skilled with women…"

"I have never pretended to be _skilled_ with women, sama. Gifted with a glib tongue and perhaps some opportunism, but nothing more."

Now she twisted to stare up at him; Miroku tried to look serious, but he couldn't help the small smile lurking at the corners of his lips. Sango searched his face, conflicting emotions spinning through her head, including several thoughts about how strong he really was. The neckline of his yukata had become somewhat disarrayed in their brief hand-to-hand combat, and she had a very clear view of a toned chest and rippling abdominals.

"You remain angry with me, and I wish to know why." His voice was gentle but firm.

"I can't stand your womanizing."

"Sango-sama, I have not engaged in any lecherous behaviour for months…particularly since I had the great honour to meet you. I did not take Koharu to her bed, even though that was plainly her wish. I will ask you again; why are you angry with me?"

"Since the forest of illusion, when Naraku preyed upon our darkest fear, you haven't even tried to grope me…why?"

He arched an eyebrow. "I was trying to be respectful towards you." Sango blinked rapidly, and her body relaxed slightly as she processed this information. Miroku watched the play of emotion across her sweet face, and gentled his grip on her, but only slightly.

"Sango-sama, I need you to listen to me without prejudice, because I only have the courage to say this once. Since I met you, I have struggled with a basic fact of my cursed existence, which is that every day I die a little more as the Vortex grows infinitesimally. In the event that we are unsuccessful in destroying Naraku, it is imperative that I leave a child that can become the instrument of revenge…but I will not ask you to bear that child. I…I care about you far too much to leave you with the dual burden of my impending death as well as that of our offspring."

"So I am to suffer quietly with the knowledge that you might love me, but I must stand aside and watch you give yourself freely to women that you do not care about, simply to create a life to carry on your curse?"

It was Miroku's turn to blink. "When you put it that way, I sound rather selfish and amoral, don't I?"

Sango arched her eyebrows and pursed her lips, eyeing him. "You are making a rather large amount of assumptions on my behalf, houshi. Why don't you ask me what _I_ want?"

Suddenly feeling very much like he was balancing on the edge of a very, very deep precipice, Miroku searched for courage. "Wh-what do you want, Sango-sama?"

"I have lost everyone I valued in my life because of Naraku, and you are the same. We understand one another as very few people can; why not turn our tragedy into strength and fight for our future together?" She watched Miroku's jaw tighten, and wished he'd let go of her hand so that she could sooth that tension away. She certainly wasn't entirely prepared for what happened next.

Miroku snapped his eyes closed and gritted his teeth hard enough to concern her; there was abruptly a twisting, falling sensation, and Sango found herself pinned underneath his lean, muscled body. The back of her head was cupped by a large hand for protection against the decking, and she was thoroughly kissed. Despite her initial surprise, she readily gave in to him, fisting her free hand in the back of his yukata and pressing him closer.

Miroku broke the kiss with a groan, burying his face in her soft tresses, releasing her still-captive wrist to weave his fingers with hers. Sango tugged the yukata away from his shoulder and pressed her lips against the exposed warm skin, intimate contact that made him shiver. "Dearest Sango…in my fondest dreams I am privileged to call you 'wife', to hear you call me 'husband'…but I cannot, I _will not_ risk giving you a child. I cannot in all conscience ask you to be mine while our enemy is undefeated."

Sango kissed his cheek and nudged at him with her nose; he had spoken the entire impassioned declaration into her hair. "Once again, Miroku, you are not taking my opinion into account. Do you think you can say something like that to me and then just walk blithely away, to bestow your favours on another woman?"

He pulled back a little, and smiled crookedly. "I have wanted to tell you for months, but I am at heart a terrible coward." Leaning in slowly, he kissed the corner of her mouth; Sango's lips silently pleaded to join with his, and with a small amount of hesitation, he acceded to her desire. The kiss was long and deep, soft and yearning as they explored each other's mouths…and achingly bittersweet. They were intensely aware of their bodies' responses to each other, and with only thin fabric between them, it was almost too much to bear. With an anguished moan, Miroku tore himself away from her and backed away, fisting his hands against his forehead.

Sango didn't miss a beat; as soon as his warm weight left her, she was up on her knees and behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his chest, pressing herself against him. He gripped her hands where they clasped in front of him. "What can we do, Sango? …I need an heir, but I do not wish to dishonour you…"

"We can fight to defeat Naraku, and then your need for an heir is only that of a husband and father, not to curse an innocent babe. Your father raised you until he died; if you go sowing your seed all over Honshu, your child will never know your love…and will resent you even more than they hate Naraku."

"I had not considered this…" Miroku winced at the epiphany, and experienced a small moment of hatred for himself. Sango hugged him harder and pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck.

"We will defeat Naraku, and we will guarantee our future and that of our children." Her tone brooked no argument.

He bowed his dark head over their joined hands. "I-I love you, Sango." The words slipped out, soft as the evening air.

Behind him, the slayer caught her breath, and then hugged him hard enough to crack ribs. "Thank you…Miroku. I love you, too."

He squeezed her hands and turned slightly in her embrace, to regard her out of the corner of his eye. She was prettily flushed, her dark eyes flashing determinedly, her tousled hair tumbling over her shoulders. Her yukata had become somewhat loosened as well; he was treated to a rather lovely view of her cleavage and a length of pale thigh. He twisted further and caught her around the waist, bringing her into his lap where he clasped her close. Sango snuggled against him, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. She didn't even mind it when his gauntleted hand drifted down to gently caress her behind. They stayed that way for a long time, until the air became markedly chilly.

"Miroku…this is just a thought…but Inuyasha and Kagome don't seem too worried about creating a child."

"You are correct, Sango…perhaps hanyous are naturally sterile creatures?"

"Nothing we ever studied in my village ever gave that impression…I wonder…"

"Wonder what, my love?"

"Well…since Kagome's time has so many different medicines…I wonder if they have found a way to delay pregnancy?" Her breath caught at the very wide grin that spread across Miroku's face as he nodded slowly.

"I believe you may have struck on something here…I will inquire of the hanyou when we return to Kaede-sama's village."

"Never mind Inuyasha. I'll straight-out ask Kagome…if that's the case, I'm sure she'll procure some for us." A very passionate kiss took her breath away; she caught hold of his ponytail and kept him in place until they had to come up for air. "I think we should return to the 'child'; he's been alone rather a long time…"

"Sango, just so we are both clear where we stand…I will give up my quest for an heir if you will be my bride once Naraku is dead."

"Clear as a monastery bell, Miroku. I _will_ hold you to that." Her chin came up as she said this. The monk leered, twirling a lock of her hair in his fingers.

"I would much prefer if you held something _else_ to me…"

"The hentai act is a little old…"

"It isn't an act, Sango…you don't know what you've committed yourself to."

Her smile was beautiful and bright, and warmed up the vicinity like a torch. "Oh, yes I do, Miroku…yes I do." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips; by unspoken accord they stood up, helped tidy each other's clothing, and returned to their room, walking slowly with their fingers entwined. Outside the shoji, Miroku paused and stooped for another kiss before they slid the panel open.

Kirara's head shot up from where she was curled with Shippo; she eyed her mistress and the monk with narrowed scarlet intensity. The pair smiled widely at her; it was hard to tell who was more pleased with the outcome of the discussion. The neko-youkai sniffed once, twice, three times in their direction, then executed a furry shrug before ducking her head back down and closing her eyes.

The newly-minted couple paused for a moment, looking at the occupied futon. Finally, Sango moved to shift Shippo over to one side, and Kirara grumbled, before re-settling herself daintily. Blushing again, Sango slid under the quilt until she was snuggled up to an unconscious Shippo. Miroku hesitated a moment before taking up the obvious invitation and carefully tucking himself under the quilt behind her. Keeping his gauntleted hand in neutral territory, he sighed contentedly and breathed in the scent of her hair before pressing a light kiss to the soft skin behind her ear. Sango squeezed his fingers lightly, and they soon both fell fast asleep.

Kirara popped one eye open as soon as the humans' breathing evened out. She extracted herself from the crowded futon and padded over towards the door, transforming along the way, until she took up a position in front of the panel. Now that she was responsible for two pairs of humans, she wondered if she would ever get any sleep at all…

In the early dawn, the neko-youkai was awakened by something burrowing into the fur of her thick ruff. A frowsty fox kit yawned widely, showing off his fangs. "Guess it's down to the two demons, Kirara…these humans of ours…geez!" She rumbled a reply, and nudged him with her nose before settling to watchful alertness. The inn was stirring to life; she detected the sounds of food preparation beginning in the kitchen, and wondered what sort of fish would be on the menu for breakfast this morning. At first, she was somewhat taken aback by the monk's subterfuge to gain larger portions, but when the food was as good as it had been last night, she was not about to complain.

Cocking her ears towards at the peacefully snoring contents of the futon, she contemplated the best time to wake them up, and decided to let them stay in their cocoon a little longer. Naraku undoubtedly was brewing up more trouble; best to take the peace and quiet while they could.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha's ears twitched, and he was abruptly wide awake as he detected the sounds of footsteps approaching the hut in the dawn stillness. Protectively shielding his sleeping mate, he listened hard, starting to reach for Tetsusaiga. Two pairs of feet, one bare and one in straw sandals, whispering quietly to each other…carrying something that smelled rather appetizing. He arched a dark eyebrow, sniffing intently. _Breakfast delivery_? Then he grinned. Kaede must have had her suspicions…nosy old hag. Something was set down just outside the door panel with soft admonitions not to spill, and then the footsteps retreated into the distance.

Kagome sighed, making a face, and then searched for his warmth. He lay back down beside her and arranged the blankets around her shoulders, running his claws through her glossy hair. She smiled softly, her kiss-swollen lips moving. Dipping his head, he pressed his nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled. Their combined scent was delicious, and all their own. Kagome squirmed a bit from his breath on her skin; he nibbled her ear, and was sleepily batted.

"Grmph…some humans need their rest, y'know," she mumbled, scooting down in the blankets until only her hair was visible, her breath tickling his ribs.

"You _should_ be tired…it was all your own idea to do that last round, remember?"

"I know…but it was fun, wasn't it?"

"No complaints…hey, _koishii_…are you hungry?"

Dark grey eyes peeked up at him; he was reminded of a small animal in its burrow. "Actually… yes, I am. Starving in fact. Why?"

"Kaede sent breakfast…should I get the fire going?"

"Yes, please…brrrr! Damn, it's cold in here…"

"I'll have to make more permanent alterations once we're here for the winter…don't want you getting chilled."

He was rewarded with a cheeky grin. "I'd just have to cuddle with my hanyou…how terrible could that be?" Chuckling, he rolled out of the bedding and paused to pull on his hakama before adding more charcoal and blowing up the contents of the brazier to a crackling flame. Kagome muttered and shifted under the blankets, finally getting them wrapped around her to her satisfaction before she sat up, blinking muzzily, her hair tumbling attractively over her shoulders.

Inuyasha leered at her. "I dunno, Kagome…_you_ look pretty delicious…"

Kagome flashed him a smirk. "Not bad yourself, dog-boy…but I get cranky without food, and all that _exercise_ last night emptied my tanks…"

"I can take a hint…let's see what's on the menu…" He slid open the door, and was confronted by a covered bucket and a kettle, which he quickly retrieved after taking a quick look at the sky. "Rice porridge, I'd guess, and tea." Heaving the steaming containers next to the brazier, he shut the door and located the bowls and spoons. He scooped out two portions of the thick cereal and handed one to Kagome, who had managed to find a way of freeing both her hands while staying bundled up. Inuyasha poured tea, and sat down next to her on the pallet, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head when she briefly leaned against his shoulder before taking a bite.

"Darn…no raisins. Oh! I guess the bag is still up at the Goshinboku…"

"We'll get it later. Was there more stuff in there besides medical supplies?"

"Uh-huh. Raisins, treats for Shippo, ramen…"

"If the ramen's gone, somebody's gonna die…" Kagome reached around to lightly flick his nose; he grinned good-humouredly. They ate in silence for a moment, enjoying being together without distraction or danger. Inuyasha served himself a second bowlful, and dumped another plop into Kagome's as well, ignoring her wry face.

"I met Fenik-whatsis last night." It was said casually enough, but her response was spectacular.

Kagome started coughing violently; he thumped her on the back. She looked at him through watering eyes and tried to speak, but he made her drink some tea first. It took a bit, but she could finally talk without choking. "H-how? Wh-where?"

"Midoriko was there too; they stopped me from going through the well after you until they interrogated me. Actually, I don't think they'd have let me through if they didn't believe I was telling the truth about what happened…"

"They manifested themselves to you? Really?"

"Yeah…they're really protective of you."

Kagome chewed her lip as she searched his face. "What does he look like?"

It was his turn to be surprised. "You don't know?"

"I've only had a quick glimpse of him, once. I hear his _voice_ inside my head, but I don't _see_ him when he talks…same with Midoriko."

"Tall, slender bastard…looks quite a bit like my asshole brother, actually…mixed black and silver hair… funny little tufts of fur on the tips of his ears."

"Does he have any markings?"

"Dark purple cheek stripes…and silver eyes."

Inuyasha watched Kagome worry her lip between her teeth, and suddenly realized she knew something, but wasn't telling him. Watching her carefully, he decided to voice the other revelation the sword-demon had imparted. "It was damn odd, but he implied that I'm his father." _Bullseye_… Kagome twitched; there was no way she could hide that reaction. He slid his arm around her. "What's up, wench? Is it the truth?"

He could almost hear the grinding as she turned her options over in her mind. Finally, she met his eyes. "Yes…but please, Inuyasha, don't ask me for more than that."

"Keh! I don't like mysteries…"

"Just know…that I'm always protected by a piece of you, no matter which side of the well I'm on."

"So Totosai was right…"

"You can't say anything about this to _anyone_, Inuyasha. It…it might mess up our mission, somehow…and we can't risk that."

The hanyou looked at her a little oddly, but saw the tension in her face. "Okay, _koishii_…I don't exactly get it, but…"

"Please, _koibito_…let it drop. You'll get the whole story later, I _promise_." Kagome had caught hold of his wrist, pleading eloquently with her expressive grey eyes, and he could deny her nothing when she looked at him with all her soul.

"All right, wench. Consider the subject closed…until after Naraku's dead."

"Thank you, _anata_…I'll make it up to you, honest!" She threw her arms around his neck, and a few half-empty bowls and their contents went flying, but he didn't mind the clean up when her method of thanking him for his cooperation was so very, very sweet…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**A/N**: Boo-yah! Managed to get the adult 'couples' organized…

The 'spider mark-slicing' bit comes from the manga; in the anime, Naraku's only shown as a shadow behind a screen, the blade makes a nasty sound, and then something plops wetly onto the ground. I always thought he was cutting out the annoying heart…then realized that was impossible, so really had no idea of what he was trying to do until I read the manga. That's when I decided that Kikyo deliberately goading him sexually might be a fun angle to explore in this fic, since Kagura doesn't dare…


	45. Collateral Damage

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sueTormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Publishing.

**A/N: **Gonna rearrange a few episodes to suit myself…(whistles innocently)

Lemon fluff as well as bawdy insinuations flying…oops, some coarse language as well.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 45: Collateral Damage **

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

"Dog-boy, don't you _dare_ make me say 'it'!" A feminine voice veered perilously close to irritated-and-dangerous.

"Keh! I actually prefer to make you _scream_ it…" A drawling masculine voice stoked the heated response.

"I was _not_ referring to your given name, and you damn well know it!" A booted foot stamped for emphasis. "Honestly, Inuyasha, sometimes you drive me _crazy_!"

"Good. Gotta get some of my own back, wench."

"_What_?"

"Do you know how beautiful you look when your eyes flash like that?"

"If you say it turns you on…I'll _scream_!" Kagome was fairly shaking at this point, and definitely not thinking clearly, or she could have predicted Inuyasha's reaction.

The hanyou smirked, a sardonic eyebrow arched. "Promise?"

"_Aagh!_" The girl grabbed a double-fistful of her own dark hair and tugged, her eyes screwed shut and face twisted in a grimace. Inuyasha chortled, took advantage of her distraction, and pounced. In a trice, he had her trapped up against a support beam of the well-house and was kissing her thoroughly while subjecting her hips to a leisurely slow grind. He kept kissing her until he was reasonably sure she wouldn't 'sit' him, if the way she finally melted in his arms was any indication. When he finally let her breathe, she glared at him purely on principle. "Damn you and your fuzzy-brain-inducing kisses…"

"I'd rather kiss you than fight with you, wench."

"We were fighting? Oh, right…" Her grey eyes started to twinkle. "Just what, exactly, has turned you into this Miroku-level lech, Inuyasha?"

"Keh! Don't compare me to him…I'm only groping _you,_ for starters."

"It's happening an awful lot…"

The hanyou wound several black strands around a claw, his amber eyes gone suddenly dark and smouldering. He slowly moved in, until his lips were just grazing her cheekbone. "I can't help it…I finally have you all to myself, no interruptions…and I want to make the most of it."

"You tend to forget that humans don't have the stamina of hanyous…I need to eat, sleep and have a shower once in a while."

"I can do all that with you…"

"I know…I'm not sure how far we should push the, um, group showers. My mom's been pretty tolerant so far…I still can't believe she suggested it… but I think Ojii-chan may have heard more than he needed to…"

"Probably the most excitement he's had in years, now that he's not allowed to annoy me with sutras."

Kagome giggled, and pulled him down for another kiss that went on for quite a while before they parted gently. Inuyasha smiled, his eyes hooded, and traced her swollen lips with a claw. "Come on then, wench. Let's go see if the slayer and the houshi are back yet. I'll bet they don't mind taking a couple of days off, either."

She leaned in and kissed his chin, an action that made him groan quietly and press her up against the wall again for a few blissful moments, and then he backed up and scooped her quiver off the floor from where she'd dropped it at the beginning of their 'discussion'. The slight change in altitude reminded him that he still had water in his ear, and Kagome grinned cheekily while she watched him shake his head sharply, silver flying everywhere.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Once they'd found the inclination to venture outside the hut earlier that morning, they'd first returned the breakfast vessels to Kaede, and while Kagome had another cup of tea with the old miko, Inuyasha had run up to the Goshinboku to retrieve the bag of supplies.

He'd crept stealthily up to the edge of the clearing, tensed, ready to deal with an angry Kikyo, and had been very relieved to see that she was gone. Sheathing the Tetsusaiga, he strode up to examine the damage to the venerable tree's bark made by Kagome's arrows, and a slight smile quirked his lips at the thought of the undead miko being pinned to the tree for fifty years. _Would solve a few of our problems…wonder where she flitted off to?_

Back at the hut, he took over filling in the sketchy outline of their latest confrontations with Naraku's incarnations that Kagome had previously told Kaede while he was still unconscious. The girl let Inuyasha do most of the talking, still not quite trusting herself to stay calm over what had happened between Kikyo and the hanyou while she concentrated on unpacking the duffle bag.

"Ye released a tremendous amount of energy, Kagome-sama. That level of power will have awakened any demon for several leagues… 'twil attract them to the village."

Kagome instantly felt rather guilty. "I'm very sorry, Kaede-sama. I nearly lost control of myself…"

"Ye were thoroughly provoked, lass. I wish my sister had not caused such pain."

The younger miko smiled wanly, and fiddled with her sleeve. Her attention became very keen, however, when she heard Inuyasha repeat to Kaede what he'd told Kikyo before leaving her still pinned to the Goshinboku; Kagome noted that his eyes became somewhat tinted with red, and his knuckles where they gripped the Tetsusaiga were white. Taking that as a cue, she scooted over beside him and laid her head on his shoulder, folding her fingers over his on the sword's scabbard. He pressed a kiss on the crown of her head; Kagome noticed Kaede's eye sharpened and steeled herself for the inevitable question.

"I take it ye are fully mated now?" Her tone was curious.

"Hell, yes!" Kagome winced a bit at Inuyasha's vocal enthusiasm, but she appreciated it all the same. Kaede seemed to relax, and then shook her finger at the hanyou.

"Ye could have asked me to find someone to prepare the hut for thee, Inuyasha. Now, what will ye do about pups?"

Kagome jumped, and turned a brilliant shade of red; the hanyou just grinned, and left her to it. "Ah, er…it isn't a problem for me, Kaede-sama…"

"Ye are infertile?" The old miko's gaze became rather direct. Kagome wished she could transform to Myoga-size and disappear through the floor boards.

"N-no…I take a special medicine to prevent conception. When we want to have pups…ah, _babies_, I'll quit…"

"I suspected something of the sort; if thy time can create medicine like this…" she patted the bottles of pain killer affectionately "…I am not surprised that something like this is also possible. What do ye plan to do now?"

Kagome was very glad of the channel-change. "Wait for Sango and Miroku to arrive, then take a couple of days to get ready for another shard patrol. It looks like we need to renew the village's barrier, at the very least…"

"We have plenty of food left, and the first crops are starting to grow. I expect that thy weapons will be necessary to defend the village from demons awakened by thy power."

"Keh! Can always use a few more Jewel shards!" Inuyasha grinned carelessly.

Kaede eyed him thoughtfully. "Inuyasha, when ye spoke of my sister, thy demonic aura flared noticeably. Does this relate to the Tetsusaiga being broken?"

The hanyou blinked. "It did?" He turned to look at Kagome; she nodded slightly. "Um, my demonic blood has popped out a few times since Goshinki, but Kagome has been able to bring it back under control."

"Thy feelings for her must indeed be strong, if she has that sort of ability to calm thee."

Inuyasha gave a genuine smile, one that softened his face as he reached an arm around his girl and squeezed her. "What can I say? I love the wench." Kagome blushed again, but smiled brightly at the old miko, who chuckled, and poured more tea before changing the conversation to a discussion about rumours of shards that had reached the village over the last few weeks.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Since Inuyasha figured that Miroku and Sango wouldn't be back until late afternoon, they had returned to Kagome's time. After a pleasant lunch with her mother and grandfather, Kagome had excused herself from the table to have a shower. When Ojii-chan had grumbled off to the shrine shop, Inuyasha had been somewhat taken aback when Mrs. Higurashi blandly suggested he join his mate in order to save water. He turned the same colour as his fire-rat, sure he'd misunderstood her, but she'd patted his shoulder and whispered that she could remember being a newlywed.

Kagome had been rather startled at his arrival under the showerhead; he'd clamped his hand over her mouth to prevent the screech that he was sure was forming. Her eyes were wide with shock, but they instantly narrowed and became a little silver-tinged; he grinned shamelessly at her. "Your mom suggested it…" Inuyasha nearly burst out laughing at how her eyes popped wide open and her whole body froze. Instead, he hooked an arm around her slender waist and pulled her flush against him, then replaced his hand with his lips.

Doing it standing up is rather a challenge on several levels, they discovered, but agreed it was an interesting learning experience.

Which led them to the present moment in the well-house, with Inuyasha still trying to clear the water out of his ears. Giving up, he tucked her under his arm and jumped both of them over the rim.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

The two of them were engaged in a perimeter check of the village boundaries, identifying spots where fresh sutras as well as arrows were required between smooching sessions, when Kirara's demonic signature burst through the barrier over Kaede's hut, and Shippo carolled out a cheerful greeting. Inuyasha raised his hands to his mouth and hallooed back; the fire-cat veered towards them and Shippo plopped onto the hanyou's shoulder briefly before launching himself at Kagome. Kirara landed behind Inuyasha and became a kitten; she sauntered forward to stand beside him.

Kagome caught the kit on the fly and swung him around a few times, before squeezing him breathless. Shippo had to suck in air…and then he stopped cold, his green eyes growing so wide they nearly took over his face. He lunged forward, stuck his nose inside her tunic and inhaled deeply. Kagome was somewhat taken aback when the kitsune's head popped up, he glared at her, and then in a flash of russet, dove at the hanyou and bit him soundly on the ear before disappearing up the nearest tree, leaving two befuddled adults staring after him.

"Fuck, runt…what the hell?" Inuyasha rubbed his abused appendage and started after the kit. Kirara forestalled him; she transformed and sprang up into the foliage…and re-emerged a few moments later bearing a struggling fox kit in her jaws. She kept a tight grip on him; Kagome was pretty sure Shippo's tail as well as the seat of his hakama were clenched in her teeth. Kirara stalked right over to Inuyasha, and gave Shippo a firm shake, growling in her chest.

"No! I won't! Don't wanna!" Shippo's defiant yowls turned to wails when the fire-cat shook him a little harder, and growled a little louder. Kagome sensed that if she intervened now, she'd mess up something that the neko-youkai was trying to impress on the kit. From the evil grin creeping across Inuyasha's face, he was rather enjoying it. Shippo tried to look pathetic, hanging limply in Kirara's jaws, but the cat let loose with a full-throated growl and _really_ shook him once more before dropping him on his head at Inuyasha's feet.

The kit still tried to escape; he was pinned, and not very gently, by a large black paw. Now Kirara's ears were flattened as she snarled right in Shippo's face; the kit finally gave up and whimpered something quietly. The fire-cat was not satisfied with that, and poked him imperiously with her paw. Thoroughly cowed, the kit stood up and bowed to both Inuyasha and Kagome. "Forgive me, honoured father and honoured mother; I have not been respectful, as a proper son should be."

Kagome's jaw was on the ground at Shippo's words; Inuyasha's face was lit with what could only be described as unholy glee. "I'd say you owe Kirara an apology too, runt, for making her chase after you."

Shippo turned and bowed to the fire-cat, who rumbled before becoming small again. She fixed the kit with a beady red eye before stalking away, her twin tails still a little fluffy from agitation. Kagome glanced between a rather satisfied hanyou and a resentful kit. "Would somebody mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"Kirara just reminded Shippo that he is not only part of our pack, but he should also show proper respect to the alpha dog and bitch when greeting them."

Kagome cocked her head on the side and closely examined the kit's body language, which was still screaming 'don't wanna!' "Do you mind telling us why you threw that tantrum, Shippo?"

"He mated you!"

"We mated over a month ago, and I thought we dealt with this. I seem to recall a conversation about you not wanting to call Inuyasha 'dad'…"

Shippo growled, and then squealed when the hanyou's claw flicked his ear. "Don't speak to your mother in that tone, runt, or I'll let Kirara _really_ take a round out of you." The kit hung his head.

Kagome crouched until she was nearly eye-level with the young fox youkai, and searched his face, noting his despondent posture. "Shippo, what's this really all about? Something other than us being mated is bugging you, isn't it?"

Shippo formed a pout, peered up at her from under his bangs, and shuffled his paws a bit before finally blurting out, "When you have pups, you won't want me around."

Kagome was so taken aback that she just gaped at him for a moment, and then grabbed him in a rib-cracking hug that left him gasping. She shook him a little bit before hugging him again. "Don't you even _think_ that, Shippo! I'll love you just as much then as I do now, so don't say stupid things." She crushed him again until he 'oomphed', and then the kit was hugging her around the neck.

The hanyou watched the proceedings with an arched eyebrow, and just managed not to act too startled when Shippo detached himself from Kagome, and scampered over to shove his red head upward into Inuyasha's hand. The hanyou relented and ruffled the kit's bangs, woofing softly at him. Shippo looked intently up at him, and then sprang up onto his shoulder, hugging him tightly. "Oi, brat…don't get all mushy on me." But he still lifted a hand to give the kit a gentle squeeze.

Kagome watched the interaction, her heart rather leaden. _Oh, Shippo…you won't have to worry about competition…for centuries_… A second, far more nerve-wracking revelation raced in on the heels of the first, and she actually gasped out loud, earning her interested looks from the other two. _I-I'm mated to Yashita, too…damn, damned, damnable! This could be awkward_…

"Oi, wench? You've gone a little pale…"

"Nothing…brought you some sweets, Shippo, plus some dried fruit for our porridge …" Shippo was abruptly very, very happy; Kagome tucked herself under Inuyasha's arm, and the three walked across the village towards the main path, in the direction the kit indicated that Miroku and Sango would appear.

"How was the trip back, Ship-dip?"

"We stopped at an inn for the night, and…oh, yeah…"

"Oh, yeah…what?"

"Houshi and Sango were snuggled up on the same futon the next morning."

"S-same futon, but different blankets, right?" Kagome was stunned at the slayer's sudden about-face.

Shippo grinned toothily. "Nope. Same blanket, too. I bailed and slept with Kirara. Didn't want to catch anything worse than a feel from Miroku."

Inuyasha snorted suddenly. "Must be spring…"

"How's that, dog-boy?"

He smirked. "Mating season, of course."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**That night**_

Kaede had congratulated both couples on sorting themselves out, and made the observation that settling things between them made them stronger opponents against Naraku. After a lively dinner in Kaede's hut, Sango had pulled Kagome aside, but found things were too confined for the topic she wanted to discuss. Inuyasha saved her any awkwardness. "Take Sango up to our place, wench; it ought to be warmed up enough by now."

Two dark heads swivelled towards him; he smirked from where he lounged next to Kaede's fire pit. "When did you…?" Kagome wondered.

"While you girls made dinner, I went up and started the fire. Go on; I've some things to discuss with houshi and baba. Runt, you stay here." He caught Shippo by the tail when the kit started to spring towards Kagome. "You need to be part of the manly discussion…"

"And that makes me…?" Kaede inquired dryly. On that note, the two girls slipped out, chuckling. Sango left Hiraikotsu, but both carried their katanas. Despite being well within the protected boundaries, which had been renewed by the efforts of Miroku and Kagome that afternoon, their weapons were as much a part of them as their own hands. They headed out across the field to the shed, the light from inside glowing faintly around the doorframe; Kagome made a mental note to look into some weatherstripping.

"Come on in, Sango…it was tidy this morning…" Kagome pushed the panel open and indicated that the slayer should precede her, then hopped in and closed the door. Both girls removed their footwear in silence and sat down on the pallet; Kagome poked the brazier a bit and added another chunk of charcoal. The silence lengthened a little, and then Kagome noticed that Sango was rather pink-cheeked. "Are you okay, Sango?"

"Y-yes, thank you, Kagome…" More silence, and the slayer closely resembled a certain red haori. Kagome watched Sango worry the sleeve of her yukata into a twist, then decided to take the plunge.

"Sango, do you want to ask me something?"

The slayer jumped nervously, an action that was so out of character that Kagome could only stare at her. "Um, yes…I wish to ask a favour of you, Kagome."

"All right…fire away."

"Miroku and I have come to an understanding…and, um…"

"I'd noticed you'd dropped the 'sama' from his name."

Sango flashed a shy smile. "Yes, though he's insisting on keeping it added to mine…and yours too."

Kagome smiled back. "Are you getting married?"

"No…not until Naraku is destroyed…" While Sango squirmed uncomfortably, the little light bulb went off in Kagome's head, and she grinned. For someone who took out demons the size of houses without batting a hair, it was amazing how something personal could destroy the slayer's confidence.

"I'm guessing that this might have something to do with pregnancy prevention?" The relief that flooded Sango's face was palpable; then she blushed furiously while nodding her head rapidly. Kagome chuckled. "I'll see what I can do, Sango. The medicine I use requires a doctor's prescription in my time…hmm…I just thought of someone who might be able to help." While Kagome dug through her mental closets, looking for the name of Sensei Kosaru's sister, who would be the right age to apply for birth control without raising any eyebrows, she half-listened to Sango's blushing description of the conversation that had cleared the air between her and her houshi.

Their conversation ended when Inuyasha shoved the door open, grinning rather broadly at the two of them. Miroku stepped up to the entry and handed Sango down to ground level, then wished them both a gracious good-night. The hanyou closed the door and flopped down on the planking, smirking at his girl. Kagome arched an eyebrow at his expression. "You're looking rather pleased with yourself, dog-boy…what's up? Hey, where's Shippo?"

"Keh! Do you honestly think he's gonna sleep out here with us?" His golden eyes were very direct; Kagome turned pink.

"It's just that, after what he said today…"

"He's our pup, Kagome…Kirara and I have straightened him out a bit on where he fits in the pack. The brat will be okay."

"So…what were the 'manly men' and Kaede-sama talking about?"

Inuyasha only smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know, wench."

She shot him a look. "Actually, I _would_ like to know."

"You'll just have to wait and see…should we get ready for bed?" This last was uttered very casually, and to make his point, the hanyou stretched languorously, like a red-clad Buyo…which made Kagome yearn suddenly for her warm, soft bed.

"Why don't we go through the well…?"

"It's warm and _private_ here, _koishii_. Don't wanna give your ojii-chan heart failure or anything. We can always jump through tomorrow."

She bit her lip, and finally nodded. _Anywhere Inuyasha is, will be home_ she realized. A trip to the Academy was going to be in order to talk to Kosaru, anyways…and who knew what they were going to face, if the demons Kaede expected showed up?

Her hanyou gave her a very sexy smile, and prowled around the brazier until he was crouched right in front of her, his claws toying with the fastenings of her tunic. "Need some help with these clips?"

"Not really, dog-boy." she teased while starting on her own obi knot.

"Keh! Let me see that…why does everything you wear have to be a challenge?"

"If my armour came undone easily, I'd be at a disadvantage against an enemy."

"There's that…" he nodded agreeably, before the obi came loose, and he started on her tunic fasteners. The top ones came open first, and he was about to home in on that spot under her jaw that made her scent spike so deliciously when the stiff collar of her body armour prevented his intentions and caused a minor explosion. "Dammit, wench, you wear too many damn layers with too many fucking fasteners!"

"I've said it before, too; ease of exit wasn't the first thing on the designer's minds…"

"I'd like to give them a _piece_ of my mind…"

"How 'bout just giving me a piece of your…"

"Keh! With pleasure, wench…as soon as I can peel you out of these fucking clothes!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Next morning**_

"Kagome! Look out! _Hiraikotsu_!" The slayer hurled her weapon at the oni, which was in the process of taking a swipe at Kagome with its huge clawed hand and neatly bisected it, sending blood spraying.

"Sango! Hit the ground!" The arrow that she had charged with intention to fire at another target, she now used to draw a bead on a third oni closing in on Sango's position. Her aim was true with her battle-sight; as far as she could tell, she'd struck a bulls-eye on the Jewel shard glowing in the creature's chest. Yelling from behind her, and a squelching sound that meant the Tetsusaiga had completed a swipe through bone and muscle, indicated that the leader of the vicious creatures was down.

"Is that it? Did we get all of them?" The slayer wiped her hands on her thighs and swung around in a slow circle, searching the forest for any other threat.

"One used the distraction created by his fellows to try to circle behind you, but a sutra stopped him cold. Here is the shard, Kagome-sama." Miroku extended a small folded cloth held gingerly in his fingertips; Kagome took it from him and tapped the corrupted shard out into her palm. After it glowed pink, she fished inside her tunic and body armour for the pouch.

"Were all the shards in their chests, Kagome?" Sango was using her sword to poke through the remains of the oni she'd cut in half.

"That one, yes, the one I shot, yes…but I think the leader had it in the forehead."

"Needed brains more than strength," Inuyasha scoffed, cleaning his weapon on the oni's loincloth. Kagome retrieved the shard from the chest of her opponent, ignoring how the creature dissolved into bubbling goo around her boots, then helped Sango locate and cut out the third. Finally, Inuyasha used his claw to slice open the leader's scalp, and the final shard was purified and safely stashed in the small bag.

Kagome weighed it in her hand. "Not a bad day's work, guys. The more we have, the less Naraku can grab. Maybe my blowing off some energy wasn't such a bad thing after all."

"It would have been tragic for the village, though, if we were not here to protect it from those attracted by your uh, display." The monk smiled serenely at the girl, his fingers lightly entwined with Sango's. Kagome did a double-take. This new intimacy was something she was having trouble getting used to, but she was keeping her peace.

The softness in Sango's eyes spoke volumes, though, and the way Miroku smiled at her, made even Inuyasha hold back any teasing. Kagome rolled her shoulders and looked thoughtfully down at the lightly smoking puddles. "If you can handle anything else here, I think I'd better pop through the well to see about more supplies. How long do you think we'll be gone this time?"

"Couple of weeks; no more than three, I would expect, Kagome-sama." Miroku began leading the way back through the barrier.

Over breakfast, they'd discussed a short patrol that followed a curving trajectory towards the west and looped back to the village. Now that the sutras were re-strengthened, Kaede declared her confidence that the villagers could handle anything that came their way while the four were gone.

Inuyasha looped his arm across her shoulders and guided her after the monk, who was conversing quietly with Sango. "You can go on ahead, _koishii_…have a shower and all that…I'll come through in a few hours once we've organized shit around here."

"Walk me up to the well?"

"Wanna ride?" his eyes sparkled, especially when she smiled brightly at him and nodded. He crouched in front of her, and Kagome happily cuddled against his back, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck as she swept his hair aside. Grasping her thighs tightly, he caught up to Miroku and Sango. "Taking Kagome home…back shortly."

He took the long route; why not? First time in a long while he'd been able to run free with his girl on his back; spring was in the air, and he was actually _mated_ to her (he still couldn't quite believe his good luck)…so he burned off some of that exhilaration by taking her flying. By the time they landed in the well meadow, Kagome was pink-cheeked and giggling. Without putting her down, Inuyasha leapt them over the rim of the well and into the blue.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

Inuyasha came into the house to say a very polite 'good morning' to her mother, and then kissed her on the cheek before he left again, warning her to be ready to travel because they would leave that afternoon. Kagome watched his silver hair swish all the way across the courtyard, until he vanished into the gloom of the well house.

Mrs. Higurashi hugged Kagome again. "I didn't really have a chance to talk to you yesterday…" Kagome turned rather pink again and became quite flustered. Her mother just chuckled. "I'll say again what I said yesterday to your husband. I remember being a newlywed, too, and we'll leave it at that…but, dear, just know that the well-shaft _does_ tend to amplify noises." At that, Kagome turned the colour of a very ripe tomato and was completely mortified. However, there was no relief in sight. Her mother gave a very un-motherly smirk and pulled her into the living room, where the embarrassed girl was confronted with the sight of a spectacular floral arrangement taking up a prominent location on a low table.

"Um…that's…really beautiful, mom. Who, er, gave it to you?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, smiling knowingly at her daughter. "It isn't for me, Kagome…but if Inuyasha asks, it's probably safer to say that the Emperor sent it, rather than Yashita."

It took Kagome's brain a few moments to make out exactly what her mother said, and then she staggered. "From…Yash? Why?" Even as she said it, with a sinking sensation, she remembered again that she was now mated to _two _hanyous. She instantly developed a headache and groped for a cushion to plop down on as Mrs. Higurashi handed her a small, heavy envelope addressed to her in Yashita's distinctive slashing style. Her hands started shaking, but she opened it despite the audience.

_Koishii,_

_Our love is both a shield, and a source of strength…never forget this, no matter how desperate the situation appears._

_Your hanyou_

She read it through twice, recognized the warning couched between the lines, and passed it to her mother. "Please keep this for me. I …still have to think about this, how I'm going to cope with both of them…or even if I can."

"Yashita will wait for you to come to him, Kagome…I just thought it was a lovely gesture on his part."

"It is…the flowers are beautiful." The girl sighed a bit, but she finally smiled at the artfully arranged blossoms, tugged out a particularly beautiful orchid spray and tucked it into the front of her tunic. "Oh! I nearly forgot…I have to phone the Armoury…I have a big favour to ask of someone."

"What kind of favour?"

And Kagome found herself blushing furiously _again_ as she explained Sango's request to her mother. When she finally found herself talking to Shimano over the phone, she still blushed…and it wasn't helped at all by his knowing snigger. The kitsune remembered that incident all too well, as a matter of fact, but didn't think he could swing anything for Sango on this trip, as first he'd have to hunt up Kosaru, then have the sensei contact his sister to set the ball rolling.

Kagome hesitated, and bit her lip. "Um, Shippo?"

On the other end of the line, brown eyes flickered briefly to green under closed lids at her use of his 'real' name. His voice was very gentle. "Yes, okaa-san?"

"I, um…about what you said that morning…about not wanting you…"

"It's okay. I was a bratty kid, already had lost one family, and rather liked being the only child in our pack. The thought of even cuter competition made me say something I shouldn't have." He listened to the young woman breathe for a few moments, and then he sensed Yashita's presence in the Armoury corridor. Lunging over the wide counter, he frantically signalled to the hanyou, who paused, eyebrow arched. "Hey, Kagome…did you like the flowers?" Yashita willingly drew near, when he realized who Shimano was talking to.

"Oh! Yes…they're really beautiful. Could you…thank Yash for me when you see him?"

The kitsune grinned impishly. "Here…I'll let you do it yourself. Talk to you later, okaa-san." Ignoring her gasp, he handed the receiver to Yashita, and winked.

"Hello, _koishii_." Yashita's intimate purr sent a couple of illicit thrills through her, which started her inner turmoil again, but she dampened down on both feelings, hard.

"Good morning…_koibito_. Th-thanks for the flowers. I was really surprised…"

"Sessaki will have a fit, but I wanted to send you some kind of recognition of our mating." His voice dropped down into an even lower register on the last few words, sending warmth running through her veins and flustering her not just a little bit.

"Yash…if you knew that we would…ah,_ solve_ things…after the, um, 'dead bitch' incident…why were you so broken up about it?" Kagome wriggled the fingertips of her free hand under her gauntlet and started to worry the hair bracelets.

There was a long pause; static lightly crackled on the line. "I was afraid that something would change, your response would be different…and I would never win you back. I was devastated by your words, your look…it was worse than being 'Wind Scar'-red _and_ hit with a dose of Sess' poison."

"I'm…glad we sorted it out."

"So'm I, _aisai_. Love you." He grinned at the blush he knew was forming on her cheeks, and was very gratified by her next words.

"L-love you too, _Inuyasha_." Kagome paused, then ventured onward. "Uh…do we have another challenge to face coming up? Your note held a warning…"

"Just remember that I will never harm you, no matter what form I'm in."

"Oh…another chance to interact with your youkai, huh?"

"Can't say anything more, _koishii_."

"I know…thanks. I'd better get moving…we're leaving on a shard patrol this afternoon. See you soon."

"Hope so. I'm looking forward to acquiring another item of clothing from you." He chuckled at the squeak she emitted before handing the receiver back to Shimano. A genuine smile lit up his handsome features as he visualized the blush that was probably decorating Kagome's cheeks right now, and he went off down the corridor with a bounce in his step, whistling cheerfully, much to the astonishment of several cadets.

On her end, when Kagome hung up the phone, she was indeed blushing prettily, but she tried to focus on pondering the cosmic consequences of having a descendent procure birth control for an ancestor rather than her other conundrum of being some sort of polyandrous time-traveller. That just made her headache worse, but later, after a hot shower and some of her mother's cooking, she was able to smile happily at Inuyasha when he bounded into the house carrying three empty packs and sporting a wide grin.

"Oi, wench…what's with the posy?" He pointed a claw at the inoffensive orchids, palest pink against the grey leather. She'd thought about putting them in her hair after her shower, but then decided to keep them decorating her tunic.

"Aren't they pretty?"

He was already squinting over her shoulder. "Keh…_That's_ really something!" He circled the flower arrangement, inspecting the assortment of blooms, sniffing at it warily. Kagome stifled a giggle, since he rather looked like he expected it to bite him. She was surprised with he reached in and hooked out a dark pink blossom framed by glossy leaves, studying it intently for a moment before bringing it to her. Inuyasha extracted the spray of orchids from her tunic and carefully tucked the other flower in its place, an odd expression on his face.

"What is it?" she asked softly, reaching up to brush her fingers through his bangs.

His voice was gruff. "I don't remember much about my mother, but I do know that this was her favourite flower. It suits you, too."

Kagome glanced down and fingered the camellia's soft petals. "Why do you say that?"

"You both have the courage to love what others fear." The tender expression in his amber eyes made her heart skip a beat; she reached up and kissed him softly…right in front of her Ojii-chan.

After another blistering blushing session, which her grandfather enjoyed far too much, she and Inuyasha set to loading the packs with fresh supplies. When she expressed concern for the horses' well-being, he reassured her that they'd been checked over carefully when Miroku and Sango had returned, and they were in good shape.

Within the hour, they were ready to go back through the well; before they left, Kagome went back to the floral arrangement. She thought that Sango would enjoy the spray of orchids, and she chose a small handful of spring lilies for Kaede, tucking both securely within her tunic. She kissed her mother and her grandfather, shouldered a pack, and they were off.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

**_One uneventful week later…only one more shard collected…_**

"How much farther to your village?"

"Over the next hill, sama. Thank you so very much for the assistance! I could not have moved Ojii-san myself."

"It's on our way…have there been any demons bothering your village recently?"

"No, sama. Just reports of a roving group of bandits that are said to be invincible."

"The fuckers haven't met up with us, then." Inuyasha chose that moment to pipe up, his ears a little flattened. He was not happy at being delayed by Kagome's insistence that they help the old man currently being propped on Juhi by Miroku, Kirara riding pillion. Kagome had the teenage grandson with her on Arashi, Sango led Juhi, and Shippo perched on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"A run-in with some nasty ronin would slow us down as well, so we'll hope we don't make their acquaintance." Kagome winked at the hanyou; he pointedly looked in the other direction, his hands folded inside his sleeves.

Miroku reached over with his staff and lightly jabbed Inuyasha with the tip. "Doing good deeds always puts you in a foul mood for some reason. Look upon it as earning Buddha's gratitude."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever."

They did reach the village within the hour, and the grandson fussed over the limping old man until he was settled on the ground in front of his house. He then bowed very deeply to the travellers. "May I offer you our hospitality for the night in thanks?"

Inuyasha answered before the others even opened their mouths. "No. We still have some distance to cover. Let's go."

Kagome gave him the evil eye, but edged Arashi closer, smiling at the young man. "We were happy to help. Farewell."

"Good-bye, sama! Thank you again!"

She waved and urged her mare to a trot, to catch up with the others. Miroku and Sango had switched places; the slayer now rode and the houshi walked at the gelding's head. "What's wrong, Miroku?"

"Despite your best efforts, Kagome-sama, I simply do not feel that Buddha intended me to be a samurai. Walking as a mode of covering ground suits my temperament far better."

"All right, houshi-doushi. So long as you can keep up with a certain impatient hanyou, we won't have any problems. Sango, hold Juhi back so he doesn't chase after Arashi." She grinned cheerfully and put her heels to the mare, enjoying the feel of the mare's haunches bunching in response, and then they _launched_. As they flew past Inuyasha and Shippo, she caught a glimpse of startled amber eyes and wide green ones, but she kept going, leaning low over Arashi's neck, letting the mare lengthen her stride until they were _flying_ over the ground.

Finally, she regretfully pulled up on the reins, slowly bringing the mare to a near-complete stop before walking her in a circle and starting back the way they came. No hell-bent-for-leather speed now; an easy, ground-eating canter, Kagome relaxing in the saddle and enjoying the spring afternoon. She found her companions not much farther along than when she left them, blocking the centre of the pathway. Inuyasha was scowling, but that was normal.

"What's up?"

"I smelt something." There was an air about the way he said it that instantly put her on alert; Sango was already in her slayer's uniform. Kagome sat still, the spring sunshine suddenly uncomfortably hot on her leather-clad back, while she waited for his final pronouncement. Inuyasha stood very still, head tilted slightly up, eyes closed as he deeply inhaled. "Smoke…blood…lots of it…coming from the direction of the village where we left that kid and old man." He snapped his eyes wide open, then levelled his gaze at the monk. "Come on, Miroku, Kirara. We'll head in first; Sango, Kagome…you're the back-up."

Shippo jumped down from Inuyasha's shoulder and scooted up Arashi's leg until he was tucked against Kagome's back, peering around her expectantly. The hanyou bounded over, stole a kiss, and then took off at top speed, Miroku following in his wake on Kirara. Sango glanced in her direction. "Let's go, Kagome…I hope it wasn't a demon attack."

"Inuyasha would have said so. Maybe…the bandits? _Shit_…" Without another word, both girls put the heels to their horses and thundered back the way they had come.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Inuyasha and Miroku hit the edge of the cultivated fields, and both nearly gagged at what they saw. Thick, black, oily smoke boiled skyward from the flaming habitations; the bodies of the men were scattered, limbs hideously contorted, rivulets of blood running and pooling among the freshly dug furrows, ready for planting a harvest that would never come. The cries and wailing of the surviving women and girls led them to the other side of the devastation…and made their blood boil. Apparently, even the young children and babies had been slaughtered.

The pillaging was in full swing; however, the raping had yet to begin. Miroku went in swiping left and right with his staff; Kirara leapt after him, tossing fully grown, heavily armoured men out of her path like toys. Inuyasha snarled and tore Tetsusaiga out of its sheathe, readying it for some kind, any kind of strike…when an unwelcome scent struck his nose.

"Oi! Miroku! There's a demon in there somewhere…"

"I sensed the aura as well…_there_!" Hooves clopped, and an armoured figure astride a magnificent white horse, bearing an enormous out-of-proportion battle axe obscenely ornamented with clumps of human hair and filigreed with blood, loomed out of the veil of smoke. The newcomer insolently flicked his red eyes over Inuyasha, taking in the silver hair, the ears and the large sword resting on the ground.

"That's an interesting blade, _boy_…I believe I like it passing well. Turn it over and I may spare your life." The drawling voice instantly set Inuyasha's teeth on edge.

"As if you could even dream of a weapon like this, you scum. Why is a demon hanging out with a rabble like this?" His ears swivelled at Miroku's low voice.

"Take care, Inuyasha…something is not quite right about this." The hanyou nodded sharply to acknowledge he'd heard the warning, without taking his eyes off his opponent.

The dark-haired demon passed a gloved hand over his immaculate top-knot. "I find it amusing to enter into their brutal pursuits. _Boy_, I grow impatient. Hand over the sword."

A very predatory smirk crept across the hanyou's lips, and he hefted the enchanted blade. "Come and take it, fucker…if you can."

The other demon shrugged elegantly. "As you wish." He dismounted from his horse, and a fawning sycophant led the animal away. Shifting the enormous axe in his hands, he crouched slightly, and then dove at the hanyou, gambling all on a single, mighty swing. Kirara threw herself in front of Miroku as a sharp, almost painful, metallic ringing sound announced the collision of blades…and something whizzed overhead to land with a tremendous _crack_ behind the monk.

A large, triangular chunk had been lopped off the axe, and it now stuck upright in the earth, quivering. Inuyasha chuckled darkly. "I'll have that over-size kitchen cleaver _and_ you cut down to size in no time."

"This is _rather_ entertaining! What other tricks do you do, _boy_?"

"You make me_ sick_!" The hanyou lifted Tetsusaiga for an overhead strike and charged in.

"You'll be far _sicker_ before I'm done with you, _boy_…" The demon moved backwards; in an eyeblink, he had seized one of the cowering women and flung her at his opponent. The impact was just enough to rock Inuyasha back on his heels and falter slightly before jumping over the woman. The demon smirked, then inhaled deeply before diving in to spray the hanyou with a vile smelling substance from his mouth, following up with a shallow sweep of his clipped blade.

Inuyasha was caught across the midsection by the swipe, and blood went flying. Furious, he slammed Tetsusaiga down, sending a snarling ripple of power at the demon, but it wasn't enough. He was engulfed in a sticky, cloying substance he couldn't identify, the Tetsusaiga wrenched from his hand by a second burst of what-ever-it-was wrapping around the blade and yanking. He heard a shout…and then Miroku was behind him, the staff held diagonally across his body as they were encased inside a double layer of a barrier and a clinging, shifting…cocoon. _Fuck. Some kind of insect demon._

Kirara took in the situation at a glance and retreated to the edge of the forest to await her mistress.

"There! That ought to keep you contained…at least until you melt into ooze. Wait…what is this? A barrier?" The demon leered in at them, smirking triumphantly. "Well, this will be even _more_ entertaining! We should place bets on how long your pathetic barrier will hold…yes, I will enjoy this. You! Bring me that sword!" He gestured, and one unsavoury character scrambled to pick up the scruffy-looking Tetsusaiga, but when the man tried to brush away the sticky silk, he began to scream as his fingers melted away. His master raised an eyebrow. "Do be careful of the cocoon…it is highly toxic. Don't drop the sword, fool!"

A second man took the Tetsusaiga away from the whimpering first, and on bended knee presented it to the demon. As soon as he reached for the hilt, the sword bit, _hard_. Intense crackling energy, complete with blue fireballs, erupted from the hilt, driving him back. He examined his scorched, formerly gloved, palm with distaste, then swung back to the occupants of the cocoon. "Why does your sword reject me,_ boy_? Do I have to wait until you die before I can claim it?"

"My Tetsusaiga is choosy about its master, and I guess you just don't make the grade, fucker." Inuyasha was finding it harder to breathe as the poison spread through his body.

"I won't have long to wait, anyways, since my venom will cause you to dissolve from the inside. I wonder which will give way first? The barrier or your body?" He turned his back on the cocoon and indicated that the man should follow him with the Tetsusaiga.

"Hey, Gatenmaru-sama! We found some sake!"

"Very good, men. Let us enjoy some refreshments while we wait for their pathetic lives to end." The demon gracefully seated himself on a convenient up-ended barrel, had the sword laid at his feet, and then slanted a look towards the group of terrified women huddling together on the ground. "You…" he crooked his finger at one young woman. "You're a lovely little thing, aren't you? Come here…" She was slow to respond, until she was grasped roughly and thrown at his feet by a hulking thug.

Gatenmaru pulled off her kerchief and lifted her by her hair until she was eye-level with him. She quivered in fear, her pupils contracting to pinpricks. He smiled a half-lidded, satisfied smile and reached to caress her cheek lightly before dropping his hand to pull the front of her _kosode _more fully open. She cried out and recoiled; the evil smile became wider. "Fear makes them taste _so_ much more delicious…," and then an appendage that could only be very loosely described as a tongue darted out of his mouth and drove into the woman's jugular.

Miroku recoiled as the woman's body first tensed, and then went limp, her head lolling bonelessly. The other women screamed in horror and pressed more tightly together into a terrified multicoloured heap. Inuyasha blinked slowly, trying to focus…and what he saw made his stomach flip over. The woman in the demon's grasp was shrivelling as she was literally sucked dry, becoming an empty husk. He couldn't stop himself from vomiting, and it was a mixture of blood and venom that stained the front of his fire-rat.

"Inuyasha? Why aren't you healing?" The monk's voice was tight with the strain of holding the barrier.

"Mus' be the poison the fuck'r sprayed me with…" Inuyasha felt himself slipping towards unconsciousness, his heartbeat sluggish. He could barely raise his head when he heard another woman scream.

"That bastard…" Miroku ground his teeth, and then they were both distracted by a familiar shout. "Oh, no…there's too many of them for Sango and Kagome-sama to handle by themselves…_dammit!_"

Kagome and Sango were both astride Kirara, Kagome in front with her bow drawn tight despite her equally slowing heartbeat, and Sango readying the Hiraikotsu. "Kagome! Houshi and Inuyasha must be trapped inside that cocoon thing…"

"There's a demon here, too…that dark guy sitting over there…what in _hell_ is he doing to those women?"

Gatenmaru took in the fiery neko-youkai and its passengers, then dropped his latest victim and stood up. He gestured to several of his men who had picked up their spears. "Bring down that cat…I do believe that I wish to make the acquaintance of its lovely passengers, especially the one in grey. She looks especially delectable…"

_Release me, hanyou!_

Don't hurt…

_I will protect our bitch and our pack!_

No…

_I cannot heal you, unless you let me out, dammit!_

K'gome…

_Prepare for death, fuckers!_

"No! Inuyasha…_dammit all to the seventh hell_!" Miroku's frustration level peaked just as the hanyou slumped down, and the bandits let loose with the first flight of spears. He noted that at least three went down with arrows in them…and then a powerful demonic aura inside his barrier sent him reeling back onto his heels. The next thing he knew, he was looking at the sky.

Sango was yanking a spear out of Hiraikotsu, which she had used as a shield while Kagome fired her arrows at the bandits, when both girls froze in open-mouthed shock. The cocoon exploded violently, and they had a brief glimpse of an airborne hanyou…equipped with a demonic aura that easily eclipsed that of the bemused demon on the ground.

And then the slaughter began.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**A/N**: Up next week…Sesshomaru doing something shocking…


	46. Berserker

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. Nearly all characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Publishing.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has welcomed me to the Inuyasha sandbox on LiveJournal! I feel very, very loved…

This chapter might be unpleasant for some readers who are not fans of Demon!Inuyasha, and prefer not to be reminded of his less-than-savoury aspects. Like everything else I've done in this fic, there's method to my madness, so bear with me…

Heavily referencing the manga for the friendly little dogfight…

Fic's rated 'M' for citrus, coarse language and violence, and this chapter has a heavy dose of gore. You were warned.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 46: Berserker **

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_The cocoon exploded violently, and they had a brief glimpse of an airborne hanyou…equipped with a demonic aura that easily eclipsed that of the bemused demon on the ground._

_And then the slaughter began._

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

Sesshomaru hesitated the very, very tiniest bit in his measured stride, his head turning ever so slightly to the right, his nostrils widening. _That scent_… The taint of smoke and death had been faintly apparent most of the last hour or so, but now…

_The whelp has transformed._

"Jaken. Protect Rin." A flash streaked towards the horizon, where a tendril of smoke marred the bright spring sky.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kirara hovered above the carnage, Kagome and Sango watching in horror as fat red drops spattered across the ground below like rain in Inuyasha's wake. The cluster of bandits that had launched their spears at the fire-cat and her passengers were the first to go down in a welter of blood and flesh, and then the silver-haired demon straightened, cracked his knuckles and faced a blandly amused opponent.

"Kirara…take us down so that I can protect Miroku…" Kagome understood that Sango meant _from Inuyasha_, not necessarily the bandits or Gatenmaru. They landed softly behind the injured monk, and in an instant, Sango was crouching over him, the Hiraikotsu angled to deflect an attack. Kagome slid off the fire-cat, never taking her eyes from the inu-youkai, her mind going a million miles an hour, turning over ideas on how to stop him, to make him transform back.

He was too far away to use her power, and she had no doubt that if she stepped into the battle-zone, something very unpleasant would happen…probably to her. While she powered up an arrow and fitted it to her bow, planning on taking a shot at his opponent, she spotted the Tetsusaiga at the feet of the dark demon, and instantly knew part of the story. At that moment, Inuyasha turned his head and locked scarlet eyes on her. Kagome nervously licked her lips and opened her mouth to call to him, but he spoke first in a harsh, rumbling growl.

"Bitch, stand down. This is _my _prey."

Her voice died in her throat; she numbly nodded, releasing the bowstring, but began trying to figure out how to get the Tetsusaiga and return it to Inuyasha. Those nascent plans instantly changed when the inu-youkai _barked_ sharply at her and then turned his attention back to Gatenmaru.

That demon smirked lazily. "I see…that human wench is your female? Interesting that you would transform on her behalf…wouldn't you rather make a _meal_ of her?" The emphasis he placed on that particular word, and the insinuating smile on his thin lips nearly set Kagome off, until she noticed Inuyasha's predatory stance.

"Did you _say_ something about my bitch, fucker?" The cracking of knuckles echoed across the vicinity.

The demon straightened, stretching, and then squared up to the hanyou. "You dare to challenge Gatenmaru, mutt? You need a reminder of your proper place…" Long, feathery antennae sprouted from his forehead, and then his entire humanoid appearance vanished in an instant, a hulking furry body topped with bulging red eyes and glistening fangs framed by enormous filmy wings spreading to the sky taking its place. Inuyasha was singularly unimpressed.

"_You_ need a squishing, you disgusting _bug_." A red and sliver blur launched right _through _the giant moth, claws shredding flesh and bone. Gatenmaru didn't even have time to scream before his throat was torn out and his jaw parted company with the rest of his skull. Inuyasha stood in the midst of the carnage as chunks of streaming meat thumped down around him, his head bowed, eyes hidden behind his bangs, flexing his gory claws. Kagome felt a chill pass over her as she realized he was _smiling._

The moment of immobility that had pinned the rest of the bandits in their place broke loose, and there was a general scramble to put as much distance between themselves and this terrifying presence as quickly as possible. Kirara bunted Kagome rather firmly and indicated the girl should climb on her back; wondering, she obeyed. The fire-cat crouched, waiting, her ears rigid as she watched the transformed hanyou very carefully.

A very low, hair-raising laugh worthy of Naraku was clearly audible over the sounds of rapid departure. With a fluid leap and a series of rapid swipes, Inuyasha mowed down the men running on foot, and then went after those on horseback. Hardly missing a beat, heads flew and bodies rolled as both men and animals went down.

Kirara roared, and headed for the Tetsusaiga; Kagome executed a desperate manoeuvre worthy of a trick rider, grabbing a handful of ruff and clinging tightly to the cat's side as she snatched the katana from the ground without losing her bow or her arrows. They were airborne the moment after that, until they landed just behind the group of men who had almost reached the tree line; Kagome said a silent word of thanks to whichever gods might be listening that they were on the opposite side of the village to where they had left Shippo with the horses.

The men were pleading for their lives, on their knees before the hanyou, when she slid off Kirara's back and ran towards him, the Tetsusaiga in her hands. The fire-cat dodged away and took up a position in mid-air, hovering over the girl. Kagome faltered mid-stride when she heard that same, low, evil chuckle come from his lips. "Pathetic vermin. Keep your master company in hell. _Die_."

"Inuyasha! _NO_!"

Kagome was close enough to one man that a warm spray of blood caught her across the face as his head left his body. She stopped dead, frozen in horror, and watched as Inuyasha cracked a malicious grin and slowly, deliberately, flicked his blood-drenched claws as if cleaning a blade. Scarlet eyes never leaving her face, he paced towards her, not caring if he stepped on the still-twitching bodies, his hair and haori spattered and smeared with gore. Kagome gripped the Tetsusaiga so tightly against her chest that the dull blade nearly cut her fingers, but she didn't retreat, keeping her eyes focussed on his chin as he came to a stop in front of her, his demonic aura shimmering mistily around him.

Still-dripping claws flashed, and her chin was caught in a vise-like grip. "Look at me, bitch." Unwillingly, she obeyed, trying to keep her gaze steady as his flaming eyes burned her confidence in her ability to bring him back to himself to ashes. "Why did you ask for their lives?"

Unable to take the glowing crucibles of his soul any longer, she dropped her glance. "They were begging for your mercy."

The demon snorted, and roughly twisted her head to the left, pointing with a deadly claw at a tumbled pile of fabric that softly hummocked, hinting at the small bodies hidden underneath. "They showed no mercy to those pups, nor the males of this village." He yanked her back to face him. "They would have murdered you and our pack without a thought." Kagome gulped at the hard look he gave her, and tears pricked her eyes. Inuyasha glanced down. "Why are you dragging _this_ around?" He tapped the pommel of Tetsusaiga with an elongated claw.

She blinked. "You need it…"

"_I _don't need that piece of shit to protect you." She was completely unprepared when the fingers left her chin, and a hand closed around the base of her throat…as her mind began to scream, she nearly fainted at the abrupt idea that this was the main reason for the high collar of her sutra-reinforced body armour. _It was to protect her against Inuyasha. Oh, gods_…She felt the magic inherent within the fabric begin to spark in response to his increasing youkai…but then realized that he was merely holding her very firmly in place. His other hand gripped a handful of hair and tipped her head back while bracing her against the opposing pressure on her clavicle; she couldn't stop a whimper, and tried to frantically compose herself, to find her power and wrap it around him.

"Hold still, bitch."

The sensation of her cheek being grazed by fangs and tongue startled her so badly that she lost whatever concentration she had gathered, and her eyes flew to one silver ear that was swivelling alertly even as Inuyasha cleaned her face of the bandit's blood, working in long, deliberate strokes accompanied by a low satisfied purr…as if he were savouring the taste. _I don't want to see him like this…he won't be able to live with himself_… Inuyasha pulled back, and gentled his grip on her, a strange, wild light flashing in his blazing eyes as his tongue darted out between his exposed fangs to capture a stray drop of red. His youkai suddenly surged to levels that had her spiritual power instinctively rising to meet the threat, a situation that did not look to end well for either of them.

Kagome was eternally grateful that she never, ever found out what might have happened next, because at that moment, her most unlikely saviour arrived, announced by an almost gut-churning blast of youkai.

"A vicious beast indeed, which attacks his own. _Disgusting_."

Inuyasha's head whipped around, fangs bared in a terrifyingly feral snarl, his own demonic aura flaring. In a violent flurry of movement, Kagome suddenly found herself about thirty feet farther away from the icy voice, the Tetsusaiga still clutched in her hand after she rolled over a couple of times, landing in a clumsy sprawl ten feet behind Inuyasha…staring at a _very_ dangerous-looking Sesshomaru, wreathed in glimmering green vapour.

And then the taiyoukai nearly rendered her speechless.

"Are you injured, miko?" Sesshomaru inquired, his voice pitched to carry the distance between them, his hard yellow eyes never leaving the crouching, growling hanyou, whose lengthened talons were gouging deep gashes in the earth. Inuyasha's demonic aura increased again, until it rivalled the taiyoukai's own.

"N-no…" Her voice sounded less than convincing, even to her own ears.

Sesshomaru indicated the surrounding destruction with an elegant sweep of his hand. "Did all these die by his claws?"

"No…the bandits killed the villagers…"

"Hm." He unsheathed Tokijin; Inuyasha's growling went up in volume. "Remove yourself, miko, but keep the Tetsusaiga to hand. His demon blood has nearly destroyed his reason." Kagome's brain madly scrambled to catch up with the taiyoukai's words, and then she found her feet and backed away, out of the immediate battle-zone.

_Her scent…_ Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly as he sorted through the usual floral traces emanated by the girl, now overlaid and mixed not only with a tinge of fear, but also with tones of deep forest…undeniably his half-brother's scent. _This…complicates matters_. He had intended to place himself between the humans and the hanyou, but to do so now would be tantamount to signing his own death warrant. Even in the grip of a full-youkai bloodlust, Inuyasha would defend his mate, no matter the fact that he appeared to have been attacking her himself not a moment before.

Kirara swooped down, caught Kagome by the obi and pulled her away until the girl stumbled and had to grab a handful of ruff for stability. The fire-cat didn't let up until she had been bundled all the way back to Sango and Miroku's position; then Kirara crouched beside her humans, tails swishing violently, as she awaited the outcome of the confrontation.

Kagome was nearly in tears, mostly from the stress of watching her mate turn into this creature that she knew he would despise when he came back to himself, and feeling completely powerless to help him. She had held onto his sword herself instead of giving it to him, and she had not used her power to bring him back when she had the chance. Hell, she hadn't even 'sat' him, and it was now far too dangerous to try _that_.

And now he might die at his brother's hands because she screwed up.

In a blurred movement, Inuyasha sprang at Sesshomaru, claws outstretched. The taiyoukai pointed Tokijin directly at him, and the sword's attack struck the hanyou full on, opening deep slices in all the unprotected flesh. Inuyasha snarled broadly and clenched his fist…then dealt Tokijin a ringing blow, knocking the blade aside and clearing a path into his brother's zone. Before he could capitalize on the opening, Sesshomaru had agilely flipped backward out of his range.

"This is rather interesting." Miroku murmured, loud enough that both girls could hear him. "Sesshomaru-sama's Tokijin could slice Inuyasha to ribbons with a single strike…yet it is almost as if he is moderating the blade's destructive capability to avoid a death-blow."

"It won't matter very soon, because Inuyasha's body won't stand up to the strain." Sango whispered back, but Kagome heard her anyways, and the tears began to shimmer in her eyes. The slayer's kind heart went out to her friend, and she shifted so she could put her arm around Kagome's shoulders in a quick hug. The girl managed a wan smile before she turned her attention back to her hanyou.

Blood dripped down Inuyasha's forearms and cheeks as he shifted on the balls of his feet, red mist coalescing around him, lining up for another rush. This time Sesshomaru evaded him easily; rocks and earth went flying as the hanyou clawed a great trench in the ground where the taiyoukai had been standing only a moment before. Inuyasha spun, and leapt again, only to be struck with an even more powerful blast of the sword's energy. This time, multiple slashes opened up in his fire-rat, and blood spewed, making his appearance even more terrifying.

Sesshomaru was somewhat uncomfortable with where this confrontation was leading. _Is he fighting to defend his pack? _…_perhaps he was not attacking the miko?_ If there was anything the taiyoukai hated, it was to question his own perceptions; such second thoughts were usually not permitted. _The corrosion of his ability to distinguish friend from foe will continue the longer he remains in this state, leading to the destruction of both his body and his soul. There is only one chance… _Sorting through his options, making a decision, he prepared to bring the hanyou to his knees.

Dimly, Kagome became aware that Fenik was yelling at her, and that the Tetsusaiga was vibrating in her grip.

_Dammit, Nixie! Wake up!_

Sorry…I…

_Fuck it all to the fifth hell, girl…release us!_

What?

_You're gonna need your demon-speed…you have to get the old man back to the hanyou._

Old man?

_Duh. That rather dilapidated fang you're holding. He says to loosen up a bit because being cut by a blunt sword is really, really painful._

Kagome immediately did just that, and the katana thrummed gently, almost as if it was trying to calm her. She rested her cheek against the hilt and felt a sense of peace settle in her soul. At that point, her scattered thoughts and emotions fell into place, and she knew she was ready…for what, she wasn't quite sure.

_Ignite._

Sango and Miroku glanced over at her, startled, as silver flames whirled briefly before coalescing into faintly sparking armour overlaying the dragon-hide; her molten eyes were intent upon the heavily bleeding hanyou, who was showing neither obvious signs of discomfort nor a lessening of his aggression. "Sango, Miroku…I'm going in as soon as there's an opening. Cover me."

They all tensed as Inuyasha, roaring in a bestial rage, threw himself at Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai abruptly switched Tokijin's attack angle from a thrust to a broadside, and a massive charge of energy hit the hanyou square in the body, flinging him like a rag doll across the field. He landed heavily, the back of his head and his shoulders taking much of the impact. His body shuddered heavily once, and then Inuyasha laid still, reddened eyes staring vacantly.

A small curl of dust marked where Kagome had launched herself at his supine form.

Sesshomaru was not surprised to see the miko arrive abruptly in the battle-zone, nor was he particularly disturbed at how she threw herself protectively over his half-brother's chest, sandwiching the Tetsusaiga between their bodies. A crackling barrier domed over his downed brother, and the miko stood up to face him, her bow taut with barely restrained destruction. Sheathing Tokijin, he paused to make sure he had the monk's and the slayer's full attention. "Do not interfere. This Sesshomaru and the miko have business." He kept the monk's gaze until the human looked away, and then began striding towards the barrier.

"Stay where you are!"

Sesshomaru looked at her calmly. "Attacking a bitch protecting her mate is only one notch less suicidal than confronting a bitch with pups…and I am not a fool." He smelt the tears streaking her face when he had covered half the distance. Another step, and he heard her strained, unhappy voice.

"I don't want to do this, Sesshomaru."

He quirked her a brief, sardonic smile. "Then, do not."

The barrier crackled; the contained energy caused his hair to rise in the swirling currents. Sesshomaru stopped within point-blank range. He knew better than to try to repeat her action when she had faced off with him the day he acquired Tokijin, but this was close enough to get his point across. Kagome's whole attention was riveted on his face; he noted her hands were trembling, but whether that was from the strain of holding the barrier, or her weapon fully extended, or both, he wasn't sure.

"Truce." It took two heartbeats of time before his single word penetrated her mind, and he saw her swallow while some of the strain disappeared from her eyes. Two heartbeats after that, she dropped her weapon away and released the tension on the arrow. Still the barrier remained, and he watched her lick her lips nervously while she judged him. Kagome drew a deep, shuddering breath…and the barrier faded to nothing., while her aura wrapped itself around her. He took one step closer until they were less than an arm's-length apart, yellow eyes sparking against silver-burnished grey as their auras cautiously sent tendrils out to test each other, pushing here, giving away there, finally determining their equilibrium.

The long moment of silence was broken. "You have mated the hanyou." His voice was flat and emotionless.

She blinked. This was not exactly the opening line she had expected, but she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. "Proudly."

He arched his eyebrow at her declaration; his eyes softened slightly, although his voice and expression remained the same. "You do not fear his beast?"

Kagome's voice trembled the tiniest bit. "I haven't had any reason to…before today."

Sesshomaru looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha, motionless in a pool of blood with the Tetsusaiga angled across his torso. The red had drained away from his sightless, staring eyes, and his fangs had retracted. "Do not let Inuyasha lose the Tetsusaiga again. It is the only thing keeping his demon blood in check; next time, even I may not be able to stop him."

Kagome wasn't sure which startling bit of information she wanted to deal with first. The fact that Sesshomaru seemed to have shown up solely to stop Inuyasha's rampage, and was hinting that he would do so again was too much information to process, so she went with the other point of interest. "H-how do you know…about the connection between his youkai and the Tetsusaiga?"

"I have my sources." He noticed her lip being bitten to the point of blood while she searched his face; he gave her his full attention.

"Why, Sesshomaru? Why didn't you kill him outright?" There was a tiny bit of hope twining through her voice.

"Make no mistake, miko…I _will_ kill him." At her short, sharp intake of breath, echoed distantly by the monk and the slayer, he paused for full effect. "There is no honour in executing a ravening beast; it will be a fair fight when it occurs." He stepped back, and then turned away. "I will be most displeased if I am thwarted in my desire for combat with him…take care to preserve your lives." Sesshomaru had not taken three steps before the miko's soft voice reached his ears.

"Thank you…for stopping him today." He turned his head ever so slightly, and inclined it even more faintly; the motion would have been missed by anyone not watching him keenly.

The taiyoukai's aura had barely cleared the vicinity when Inuyasha began to stir. Miroku and Sango gathered to the side as Kagome dropped to her knees beside her hanyou and tenderly stroked his face. The jagged stripes were gone from his cheeks; he looked exhausted and very pale under all the dirt and blood. "Uhhh…"

"I-inuyasha?" She couldn't keep the quavering tone out of her voice, and let her hand drop away from his cheek as his dulled amber eyes slowly opened and even more slowly blinked to bring his world into focus. He swallowed, hard, and peered up at her, his nose wrinkling.

"K'gome? Wh-what's…that smell?" He made a face, flinching. She hesitated, not sure what to say, when he raised a hand to rub at his face…and froze at the sight of the drying brownish liquid coating his fingers. His eyes widened in horror, and Kagome remembered his words, that waking up with blood on his claws and no memory of how it had got there was one of his worst nightmares.

_Now he'll be living a nightmare._ Her heart broke for him.

Inuyasha used the Tetsusaiga to push himself to his knees, sheathed the blade and shoved himself the rest of the way up to his feet, wavering badly until he found his balance…and could take in the full scope of the destruction. Kagome stood up with him, her gaze flicking to Miroku and Sango, looking for reassurance; they kept their eyes averted.

"Is this…did I…?" He couldn't seem to bring himself to finish the question, as if he were truly afraid of the answer; their silence confirmed it. Kagome ducked under his arm to help him stay upright. He glanced down at her as his hand cupped her shoulder…and then he saw his claws again. "Oh, gods…" Inuyasha made a fist with his other hand, and hung his head.

Movement among the clutch of surviving village women caught Kagome's eye; an elderly grey-haired woman climbed to her feet and ignored the panicked clutching at her yukata as well as the anguished warnings by the others to determinedly make her way over towards them. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist, as if to shield him from her. Keen old black eyes took in the half-demon's defeated stance, his hunched shoulders, the general despondent air.

"Ye became something monstrous, hanyou, but for avenging the lives of my good man and my grandson, I do thank thee." She turned back, and beckoned to Miroku and Sango; with a sidelong glance at Kagome, they followed her to listen as she addressed the others. Kagome tried to peer up into Inuyasha's face; he turned his head, blocking her out, but not before she saw a suspicious gleam of moisture rim his dark lashes.

Tenderly, she brushed her fingertips over his cheek, and stood on tip-toe to kiss his jaw. He went rigid, and then he sniffed her, hard. A shaking claw traced the bloodied crescent framing the collar of her tunic. Inuyasha sniffed again, this time in her hair; when he pulled away, his eyes were panicked. "_What did he do to you?_"

She tightened her grip around his waist. "Nothing. I'm _fine_, Inuyasha."

"I…_he_…had his hands around your throat and in your hair…_what the fuck happened_, Kagome?" The near-hysterical edge in his voice pushed her into action.

"C'mon, Inuyasha…we're going to find the nearest body of water and get you cleaned up, then continue this conversation without an audience…Sango! Meet us at the river…" As the slayer nodded, the old woman caught her eye and pointed downslope, which she took to mean they'd find water in that direction. Without another word, she tugged the hanyou firmly after her, away from the smoking ruins.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The sound of water finally reached her ears, and she sent the hanyou on in the general direction by himself, while she detoured to find Shippo and the horses. The kit's eyes were huge at her bloodied appearance; he admitted to hiding as soon as Sesshomaru's scent hit the scene. Kagome didn't have the nerve to tell him that it might have been Inuyasha, and not the taiyoukai, that he smelled. Digging through her saddlebags, she retrieved some soap and two towels, plus her set of Academy fleeces. "Stay put, Ship-dip. Houshi and Sango are parleying with the survivors; they'll pick you up once they've decided what our next move is. Inuyasha's a mess, so give me some time to clean him up."

"Sure, Kagome…leave it up to me."

She smiled tightly at the kit and crashed off into the bushes, following the soft rushing sound, until she broke out onto the riverbank. The slow-moving water sparkled in the late-afternoon sun; the hanyou was submerged up to his shoulders out in the fastest part of the current, his head bowed. _Nothing for it_… Kagome rapidly stripped down to her sport bra and shorts, grabbed the soap and waded determinedly out to him. The river was snowmelt-cold; Kagome's teeth began chattering almost instantly, but she forged on until she was waist-deep and had nearly reached him.

Inuyasha's ears tracked her approach, but he concentrated on his inner argument; his youkai was spectacularly unrepentant.

What the fuck did you do to her?

_I protected our bitch and our pack, like I promised._

Why were your claws around her neck?

_Holding her still while I cleaned her up_.

You had to hold her by the throat?

_I didn't want to accidentally cut her with our fangs._

How many people did you kill?

_No innocents, just murdering bandits…as well as that bastard Gatenmaru_.

Do you have any idea of how she's going to feel about me, after watching you turn me into a monster?

_Excuse me, hanyou, but I am you and you are me. She came to us, without fear…at least until our brother showed up._

I can't stand this…you _honestly_ think she wasn't scared?

_I don't need that sword to protect her; but, if we work together, we will be invincible._

I won't let you lay a single claw on her, ever again. That's a promise.

_It is one that you may not be able to keep_.

"Stay the fuck _away_!" Inuyasha shot to his feet, shouting aloud his last desperate command at his youkai. Kagome's startled cry and the resulting splash as she fell over backwards brought him back to the present. Swearing, he caught her by her elbows and pulled her to her feet, but then dropped his hands as soon as she was upright and stepped back. "Sorry, Kagome…I-I wasn't talking to you."

The now completely soaking-wet, shivering girl regarded him with wide eyes for a moment before wading right up to him. Undaunted by how he tensed at her proximity, she grabbed one of his hands in both of hers and began working the soap into it, ignoring the chill seeping into her bones from the icy water. Inuyasha did not say anything; his breathing was harsh.

Kagome pushed up his sodden sleeve and soaped his forearm, then spread the cleansing lather over his palm, the back of his hand, each finger and claw, concentrating on the task as if it were the most important thing in the world to her. Finishing the one, she dunked it to rinse, while privately wondering if she could stay in the water long enough to finish the job without suffering hypothermia. She had just gently taken hold of his other hand when he softly spoke.

"It won't wash away what happened." His voice was so bruised that it hurt.

"I know." She answered just as softly, her teeth chattering around her words, working the soap into his fingertips, cleaning the underside of his claws. They stood in silence for a few more moments, and then he leaned his forehead against hers.

"D-did he hurt you, Kagome?" The fear and pain was plainly evident; for a wild moment, she thought he meant Sesshomaru, but then the understanding that he meant his youkai caused her heart to clench. The girl clasped his hand in both of hers and pressed it to her heart.

"_You_ didn't hurt me…yes, I was a little scared, but I _know_ that you would never harm me." Inuyasha wrenched his hand away, and she was engulfed in layers of soaking wet fur from her shoulders to her thighs…which immediately and surprisingly warmed her body. The trailing ends of his sleeves brushed against her legs with the flow of the river's current. _So that's how this stuff works_…

"_I don't remember_! Gods, Kagome…he could have sliced your throat…" He was shaking, and she was fairly sure it wasn't with cold, now that she was experiencing the insulating wonders of fire-rat. She worked her hands free from where they were trapped between them, and slid her arms around him.

"Inuyasha, _he_ is you. I know you don't want to hear that, but none of your forms, whether human, hanyou or demon, would ever do anything to me. Believe in yourself, _koibito_." The arms holding her tightened to the point of discomfort.

"Why do you have such trust in me?" Inuyasha's lips brushed her temple, his voice a shaken shadow of its usual cocky timbre.

"Because I do. All of your aspects belong to me; all that power, strength and potential is mine…what makes you think I'd give any of it up? We just have to find a way that you are comfortable working with _all_ of your forms."

Keeping one arm around her shoulders, he dipped slightly until he caught her under the knees with the other and lifted her clear of the water. Kagome held tightly to the front of his haori as he waded towards dry land. He smiled down at her, a little crookedly and a little sadly; she smiled back and stroked her thumb along his dark brow. When he reached the shore, he sat them both down, holding her in his lap. It was surprisingly comfortable being swaddled in all that wet material; Kagome noted how it seemed to dry from mere body heat. She snuggled against his chest, toying with the rosary beads while she listened to his heart beat, his warm breath stirring her bangs.

"I-I think it's time I went to see Totosai." This last was said with a defeated exhalation.

"Why is that, _koibito_?"

"I need to have the Tetsusaiga lighter right now, not in a few weeks or months. I'll leave tonight."

"I'm going with you."

Kagome, his forge is located in a volcanic crevasse. The fumes alone would kill you within seconds."

"Then we'll find a spot where I can camp nearby, while you do whatever is necessary. Totosai smells worse than nearly anything I can imagine, sulphuric or otherwise."

"Wench…"

"You're _my_ mate. I will _not_ leave you to do this alone. _End_ of discussion."

He pulled her tightly against his chest, burying his nose in her wet hair. The evening sun turned the river golden, and a moment of stillness calmed his mind. "Bitch of my heart…what did I ever do to deserve you?"

The girl who owned what was left of his soul lifted her soft grey eyes to meet his, a smile curving her sweet lips. "I dunno…but I think I deserve a kiss for braving that freezing river to talk to you. How about it?"

Inuyasha lifted her slightly in his arms and then lost himself in her softness, her strength and her acceptance. He poured everything of himself into the kiss, and she returned it full measure.

"A-hem!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha muttered against her lips. Kagome kissed the tip of his nose, and then they both stood up and turned to face a deceptively relaxed Miroku. He arched his eyebrow at her somewhat under-clothed appearance; Inuyasha pulled her against his chest and slung both arms casually around her, his hanging sleeves covering her up. "What did the old hag want?"

"Since all their menfolk are deceased, they wish us to help bury their dead and then provide an escort for them to a place of safety."

Kagome slowly nodded. "That sounds reasonable. Inuyasha and I will leave right after the burials are finished…in the morning, I guess." She turned her head to look up at the hanyou for confirmation; after a moment of hesitation, he nodded stiffly. "We should make camp at a distance from the village for the night."

"A place has been set aside for our use; shall we?" Miroku turned his back and waited while Kagome pulled off her wet gear and dressed herself in her fleeces, Inuyasha hovering protectively. He then led the way back through the bushes and took a tangential path along the verges of the tilled fields until they came upon Shippo lighting a fire at the edge of the woodland. Sango was assisting the women on the other side of the field, dragging corpses to lay them out on the downslope of the hill, away from grieving eyes. Inuyasha hesitated; Miroku touched his arm. "They do not expect your help to move their dead, Inuyasha; I suggest you stay here with Shippo. Kagome-sama, come with me."

After a quick squeeze of Inuyasha's hand, she followed behind the monk, and began helping move the bodies. She noticed that Miroku made sure none of the women were able to get too close to her; and was grateful for the fact that he was protecting her from both their scorn and fear of Inuyasha.

It was the children that broke her heart, again, and she couldn't stop the tears when she knelt to lift the first small body, cradling it in her arms. A shadow fell over her; she looked up into a woman's face, and knew it was the mother. Wordlessly, she held the child out to the woman, almost expecting it to be snatched away from her tainted hands…tainted because of her connection to a demon. Instead, the woman reached with gentle fingers to brush her tears away, and then allowed her to carry the child to lay it beside its murdered father.

After that simple gesture, the rest of the women kept their opinions to themselves, and she was permitted to assist with binding the wounds of the living. Once the bodies of the villagers were neatly lined up, and dewy fingers of twilight crept across the ground, bringing a distinct chill along with them, Miroku placed his back to the gathered survivors and opened his Vortex, removing the corpses of the bandits and the remains of Gatenmaru from this reality. The prayer beads caught the last reddened beam of sunlight, glowing like they had been dipped in blood, as he firmly re-wrapped his gauntlet. "I will say prayers for the dead, and keep vigil this night."

The old black-eyed crone nodded at him, and then the village women retreated to their own fire, set away from that of the five outsiders. Kagome trailed along behind Sango as they trudged back to their own cheerful blaze, feeling very, very sad. She noticed the closed look on Inuyasha's face as he sat, his face fantastically shadowed by the firelight, so seated herself close beside him. He slipped his arm around her without ceasing to brood.

They were a very silent group as they ate their rations; Sango had been politely rebuffed when she offered some of their provisions to the village women. Shippo poured tea, and they sipped quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. The silence seemed to eat away at them; the kit couldn't take it any more, and burrowed into Kagome's lap for comfort. She ran her fingers through his bangs and stroked his hair, and was gratified when Inuyasha tugged both of them closer to him so that he could both hold her and rest his hand on the kit's back.

That night they slept under the stars, on the bare ground in their bedrolls. Inuyasha sat up next to Kagome and Shippo, Tetsusaiga propped against his shoulder, ears swivelling as he listened to the rustling, skittering sounds of the spring night. Sango was across the fire, her head pillowed on her weapon, Kirara curled at her side. He could just see the distant outline of the monk silhouetted against the velvet blackness, the metal head of his staff gleaming in the starlight. His gaze fell onto his mate, and a gentle look softened his face for a moment, before he returned to scanning the area for threats. His youkai muttered something; he ignored the comment, refusing to be drawn into a conversation with a part of himself he now wished had remained buried inside him, along with the Tetsusaiga.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Before dawn, Inuyasha shook Shippo awake, and set him to the task of watching over Kagome and Sango. Moving silently in the pearly grey half-light, he touched Miroku's shoulder, the monk raising his heavy-lidded eyes to give him an enquiring look. The hanyou pointed at the bodies, and then to the empty field beyond them. Understanding dawned; Miroku nodded, and Inuyasha went to work. He marked out a grave pit large enough to hold all the dead in a single layer, and began to dig, using the same claws that had slashed viciously the day before to create a memorial for the lives he couldn't save. The dirt flew, and just as the first shafts of pale rose began to paint the sky, the pit was finished. Inuyasha stood for a moment, his head bowed, and then he looked to Miroku.

The monk laid down his staff, and began assisting him to move the bodies into the pit, lining them up neatly, pausing beside each one as Miroku murmured a prayer for the departed spirit. They finished as the occupants of both fires began to stir; Inuyasha silently disappeared in the direction of the river.

Kagome appeared out of the grey shadows along the shore just as he finished washing his claws; she was dressed in her dragon-hide, now wiped clean of the blood-marks left by his claws. They looked at each other for a moment, him admiring the way the morning breeze lifted and toyed with the tendrils of dark hair framing her face, her wishing she could bring the life back to his amber eyes. Wordlessly, she held out her arms to him; he came towards her and took her small, calloused hands into his, brushing her knuckles with his lips. His eyes dropped to the now-vanished marking framing her collar, but in his imagination, it was still there, glistening accusingly in the soft light.

His heart clenching, he spun away from her, and dropped down onto the coarse sand, fighting the urge to hide his face in his hands. "Kagome…I'm so sorry…"

Arms wrapped around him from behind, locking him in her embrace, her lips soft against his skin. "_Don't be_…don't be sorry for what you are. You defended the innocent and avenged the dead…I'm _proud_ to be your mate, Inuyasha. _I love you_." Her tone was fierce; he caught her wrist and kissed her fingers and palm, stalling until he could trust himself to speak.

"Next time…even you might not be safe…"

"There isn't going to _be_ a next time. That's why we're going to see the smelly old dude, remember? Let's go; the sooner we are done here, the sooner we can put this behind us." She tugged him up onto his feet; he swept her into his arms and wrapped himself around her, hugging her until she jabbed him in the ribs, muttering about breathing having priority. As soon as he loosened his grip, she pulled his face down for a long, deep kiss that was balm to his aching soul, as was the follow-up brilliant smile she bestowed on him.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

They came out of the trees hand-in-hand; shading their eyes against the brightening sky, they saw Miroku's hands moving eloquently as he performed the offices of the dead over the now filled-in grave pit. Kagome pulled Inuyasha forward, and they stood quietly just behind Miroku, watching as the last few spadefuls of earth completed the sad task. Both tensed as the old woman made her way over to them.

Her black eyes were not unkind; she reached out to lightly touch Inuyasha's sleeve. "We thank thee for thy assistance in laying our dead to rest. Come, seat thyself by our fire; we would share a meal before we part ways with thee." She looked past him. "Monk, thy presence is also wanted, as well as the slayer and the kit." The old woman then smiled, made a point of taking a very startled Inuyasha by his other hand, and led them to the fire, where the women made places for them. Bowls of porridge and tea were pressed into their hands as Shippo squeezed in between them; he was chucked under the chin by another grandmotherly type, and handed his own bowl.

During the meal, it was agreed that they would split up; Sango and Kirara would escort one group of women to the north and west, dropping them at villages belonging to relatives along the way, while Miroku and Shippo would take the other group to the south and east, doing the same. Kagome resolutely refused to leave Inuyasha, so they would go see Totosai while this task was being completed by the others, and hopefully they would meet up in the middle in a few days' time.

The fires were doused, Inuyasha disappeared, and the women gathered together what was salvageable, dividing the loads equally. Sango and Miroku stepped away from the others, to where the horses cropped grass. Kagome watched as the slayer disappeared into the monk's embrace, his dark head tilting down to enfold her completely, and she was very happy for their public declaration of affection. She turned away and finished loading one pack with enough supplies for the two of them to last about a week; just as she completed her task, a general air of bustle seemed to indicate that everyone was ready to move on.

Sango, her cheeks a very pretty shade of rose, was now astride Arashi with Kirara curled behind her on the saddlebags, while Miroku genially assisted the most elderly woman in the other group into Juhi's saddle. Kagome scooped Shippo, and kissed him soundly.

"See ya soon, Kagome! Say hi to the old fart for me…" The kit was cuffed upside the head by the black-eyed grandmother, who then shook her finger at him.

"Respect for the aged, child, is more becoming than derision."

Rubbing his head, Shippo meekly replied, "yes, ma'am" and then was squashed in a hearty hug before being allowed to perch on the woman's shoulder as they began their trek.

Kagome waited until the two groups were out of sight before looking for Inuyasha. He landed silently beside her, soft as a cat. "Shall we?" she asked with a smile. He crouched, offering her his back, waiting until she was settled securely and had clasped her hands across his chest. Standing up, he tested the balance that included both her and the filled pack before taking off at an easy pace that he estimated would bring them to Totosai's forge within a day and a half.

As they raced against the dawn, he refused to be drawn into a conversation with his demon side, even though there were conciliatory noises being made somewhere in his subconscious. He was going to seal his youkai away from Kagome, no matter the difficulty; he never wanted to lose his mind, or his soul, again.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

They made very good time, and had found a spot to make a simple camp by a small brook. After indulging in some stretching to shake out the muscles kinked by several hours of remaining in virtually the same position except for a quick lunch break, Kagome occupied herself with sorting out the food while Inuyasha lit a fire. He was nearly silent, only responding if she asked a direct question, otherwise giving only non-committal grunts. Finally, she just gave up, assuming he was wrestling with his inner demon in one way or another.

She lent some thought to the confrontation with Sesshomaru earlier; the more she turned it over in her head and contemplated it from all sides, the more it sounded like the taiyoukai had said he would _protect_ them, not merely hold up one side of a truce. Of course, it was only so that he could have the honour of doing in his half-brother himself, but since she knew that Yashita was alive and well…could this be the point when Sesshomaru made up his mind to help them against Naraku? He had shown up, seemingly out of nowhere, stopped Inuyasha in his tracks, but hadn't killed him. She chewed that over for a moment, before growling in exasperation.

_Damn! A time-spanning cell phone would sure come in handy!_

It was a quiet evening; the sparks floated like fireflies in the updraft, the wood gently crackling. After they ate, he came with her down to the brook and helped clean up the mess tins, filling the kettle for a pot of tea. She slipped her hand into his on the short walk back, and was heartened when he squeezed it lightly. After repacking their things and shaking out the bedroll on the other side of the fire, she sat beside him and poked at the embers while he kept his hands folded into his sleeves. The silence that curled itself around them was comfortable and companionable, and she decided not to spoil it by telling him about Sesshomaru kicking his demon-self's ass. She was more than happy to cuddle when Inuyasha pulled her into his lap, resting his chin on her head.

The hanyou released her to make the tea, but retrieved her as soon as she had the mugs ready. "It's kind of nice to be alone together, just the two of us," he murmured softly, nuzzling her bangs as he set down his empty mug.

"It is…although I hope the others are doing okay." She reached up and lightly ran a fingertip along the neckline of his _juban_, curving from his shoulder to the divot at the base of his throat. "Is it time for bed? I know you'll want an early start tomorrow."

"Yeah…" He sighed in a defeated sort of way; she stood up, walked around the fire and began the process of shucking layers of armour and weaponry, until she was completely bare to his startled gaze before sliding into the bedroll. "Oi, wench…what …?"

She grinned at him as she folded back the opening of the bag invitingly. "No houshi to peek, no kitsune to shock, no slayer to horrify. Just you and me, dog-boy, so get your cute hanyou butt over here."

"I, er, can't defend us if…" He was actually _sweating_.

"I'll set a barrier. Come here, _koibito_; you need some quality mate-time."

He cocked his ears at her, thought for a moment, then obeyed. He banked the fire, tidied her messy pile of clothing, and dropped his robes on top. Laying the Tetsusaiga down within easy reach next to Fenikkusuken and her quiver, he tucked himself inside the bedding with her. Making happy little noises that sounded suspiciously like purrs, Kagome burrowed her head into his chest and began winding herself around him. He tapped her shoulder. "Aren't you forgetting something, wench?"

"Hm?" Her breath was warm on his throat, and very distracting.

"What about our protection?"

"Don't need another shot for a few months," she muttered back, wondering what the heck he was bringing that up for, and then was puzzled at his chuckle.

"Keh! The _barrier_, Kagome."

"Oh! _That_ kind of protection…" she flushed rather deeply, but concentrated for a few moments until a crackling dome arched over them. Inuyasha eyed it sceptically.

"Do you really think you can hold that all night?"

"Well, I could get out of this nice warm bedroll and go buttress it with a few arrows, but then I'd be all cold and grumpy when I came back…"

"Keh! Forget that. _I'll_ keep an ear open."

"I was hoping you'd say that." She nuzzled into his skin again, and began laying soft, open-mouthed kisses down his throat and across his chest, enjoying how he relaxed under her touch. Kagome continued to lightly caress him, making slow patterns across his chest to his shoulders, down his arms and back up again, listening to his breathing slow or speed up, depending on how sensitive the area was that she touched. Finally, she moulded her body against his, her nose just under his chin, and began working her fingers up through his hair to his ears. He groaned deeply, his eyelashes fluttering, when she lightly stroked their length, lingering at the tips before working back down to deeply rub their bases.

"Oi, wench…that feels…so…good." The accumulated stress seemed to leave him all at once, and he became boneless in her arms, sighing deeply before he fell sound asleep. Kagome held still for a moment, as she registered that the hanyou was completely and utterly out cold. Snoring lightly, too. Chuckling, she propped herself up on her elbow to look down at him, then kissed him softly before shifting around until her back was against his chest, so that she could see as much of their surroundings as possible. She reached out to lightly touch the hilt of her sword, just to reassure herself she could grab it quickly. Once she settled, his arms tightened, pulling her close even as he slept.

_I can always sleep while he runs tomorrow_, she reasoned. _And I can set an arrow-barrier when I have a place to camp. I hope this doesn't take long_…

_It took you a few months to master Fenik, Kagome_.

'Master' Fenik? I _wish_, Midoriko…Inuyasha doesn't want to risk transforming again.

_Fenik? You spoke to Tetsusaiga…what did he say?_

_The old man was concerned. Each time the pup goes ballistic, he loses more of his humanity._

You…talk to…other swords?

_What's wrong with that? You talk to 'em all the time!_

Well, I talk to _you_…

_Tetsusaiga talks to you, too…he just doesn't use words. Go ahead… touch him. He won't bite._

Kagome wasn't sure, but she stretched slightly and laid a fingertip on Tetsusaiga's scruffy grip. The katana thrummed gently, and she felt that same peaceful sensation as she had earlier. Smiling, she patted the hilt lightly, then retreated into the warmth of the bedroll. Inuyasha snuffled, and shifted his grip on her slightly.

_It'll be okay, Nixie…the pup's too much of a pain in the ass to quit now_.

_Your love for him is his strength, Kagome_.

Thanks…for helping today.

_Our pleasure, sweetheart_.

Then she was alone with her thoughts, which centred around the silver-haired hanyou currently cuddling her like a teddy bear, and what the morrow would bring.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Oi, Totosai! What the fuck are you making in there? It stinks like burning hair…or fur… or something…"

The scabrous youkai turned, mallet poised mid-blow, bulbous eyes keen. "Ah, Inuyasha…I've been expecting you, whelp. You're a bit later than I first estimated, but still on schedule."

The hanyou could barely stop coughing in the acrid smoke billowing out of the forge; eyes watering, he covered his nose with a sleeve and retreated out of the adapted skull of some long-dead beast. The demon smith followed sedately, a smirk twitching about his lips. Outside, fumaroles vented heat and sulphuric gases from deep within the earth; the smell was barely an improvement.

"Where is your young lady?" The spluttering hanyou pointed back over his shoulder. Totosai whistled sharply, and his spindly-legged bull plopped down in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere. He hopped aboard and they took off in the indicated direction, leaving Inuyasha in their dust.

By the time the hanyou caught up, Totosai was sipping a cup of tea with Kagome, nodding gravely as the girl briefed him on their latest difficulty. His eyes were sharp as Inuyasha threw himself down next to the fire, cursing under his breath. Kagome was just pouring him some tea, when the hanyou shot up to sitting and a loud smack made them jump.

"Myoga, you little blood-sucking bastard…I _told_ you I'm not for snacking!" The flattened flea-demon popped back to normal and scuttled for the relative safety of Kagome's knee.

"Kagome-sama! How nice to eat…er, _meet_ you again!"

She grinned down at the tiny demon, who was hopping up and down in excitement. "I'm off-limits, too, Myoga-san…you'll have to be nice to Totosai's bull over there…"

"Momo is delicious in his own right…but nothing compares to the flavour of inu-youkai…Inuyasha-sama, I am so _very_ happy that you are all right…wait…your blood-scent has shifted again…uh-oh…" Myoga trailed off, and seated himself quietly, looking at Inuyasha worriedly. Totosai also looked on expectantly, until Inuyasha squirmed and ducked his head.

"I need to learn how to make the Tetsusaiga lighter, and I have to know _now_."

"Just keep working at it, Inuyasha. Every time you defeat an enemy, the blade will become less difficult to manage." The ancient smith picked his teeth with a blackened nail; Kagome blanched slightly.

Inuyasha's ears flattened into his hair. "I can't take the risk that I'll be disarmed again. I…lost the Tetsusaiga in battle, and then transformed…I killed humans…I don't want to become that…_monster_ any more." His voice was barely above a whisper. Kagome made a small noise of protest and scooted around the fire to burrow against his side. Totosai watched her, stroking his goatee thoughtfully.

"Hmm. So, the final word is, being a full demon wasn't quite what you expected; you don't want to transform any more."

Haunted amber eyes met his. "_Never_ again, if I can help it." The smith's gaze bored into him, intense and assessing, before he nodded his head sagely.

"It is your own fang that I used as the repair matrix which has made the Tetsusaiga so heavy, Inuyasha. Before it was broken, your father's power alone protected you and those precious to you." He paused and took a long sip of tea. "Now, you need to make the blade your own, instead of merely your father's heirloom. I guess there's nothing for it…." Totosai paused, and sighed heavily, rubbing his scabby hand over his scalp. He stared into the fire for a long moment, then fixed Inuyasha with a beady eye. "Inuyasha, you must kill Ryukotsusei."

He was greeted with a curious look from the young woman, and Inuyasha growling agitatedly. He sighed again, and tilted his empty cup; Kagome took the hint and poured more tea, including a drip for Myoga. "Your mate has a right to know why this particular opponent is a worthy target for your fang, Inuyasha. Young lady, do you know how Inuyasha's father died?"

"Myoga-san told me…" She furrowed her brow while she recalled that long-ago conversation, on the night Inuyasha won Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru lost an arm. "He died from injuries sustained while protecting his clan from a dragon-demon…" The meaning of _ryu_ suddenly smacked her in the face; Totosai was nodding gravely as he watched the understanding dawn.

"Ryukotsusei was Inutaisho's opponent that long-ago day…it was a terrible battle, with a worse outcome. While Inutaisho died, the dragon was only sealed, and now sleeps in a state of suspension, very much like what you experienced, Inuyasha, when you were pinned to the Goshinboku."

"So…he isn't dead? Merely sleeping?" The hanyou asked, his eyes hooded.

"Yes. If you defeat him, you will have surpassed your father…and the Tetsusaiga will truly become your own weapon."

"How do I find him?"

"Myoga was with your father that fatal day; I believe he would be pleased to take you. I will escort your lady at a more leisurely pace, as I am sure she will object strenuously to being left behind." Totosai's eyes were rather amused as he observed her swallowing those objections, and turning a bright smile on him in thanks.

None of them noticed the glistening, brightly-coloured winged insect perched on the branch of a tree overhead, its multi-faceted eyes glittering evilly…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**A/N:** Having a _very_ bad case of the giggles at this moment. Just experienced one of those deluxe heated toilet seats from Japan, tradename 'Toto'. Does that make our favourite demon smith the 'Potty-Master'?

(nimbly dodges energetic swipes of a long-handled mallet…)

Obviously, I hadn't watched the third movie before starting this fic…so shoot me for not having the same death-timetable for Inu-papa…or using the 'right' form of his name.

Krami on MM…tried to email you, and the system wouldn't bring up the appropriate screen at all. You might want to let them know. Glad you like the $20 words… hm, would that be $25 CDN? LOL! My personal favourite so far is 'isinglass', although 'polyandrous' and 'salacious' are tied for second…


	47. Dragon's Bane

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sueTormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. Nearly all characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Publishing.

**A/N: **Had the 'flu. Plot bunnies decamped to the shed down the block. Thanks to all for the well-wishes and the offers of chicken soup… I really, really hate to spew, yes I do…

Warning: First draft written while under the influence of pain killers. Re-written while under the influence of bag of milk chocolate Easter eggs. Tried to plug all the resulting holes before posting.

April 27, 2006 – edited and reposted.

Yeah, I _know_ Miroku & Sango were actually _en scene_ during the Ryukotsusei fight, but since all they did was stay out of the way on Kirara, I decided to send them off on a more important errand in the last chapter.

Coarse language and a mild lemon alert about three-quarters of the way through.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 47: Dragon's Bane **

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

"You're saying that Sesshomaru showed up _on purpose_ to stop Inuyasha?" Totosai peered over his shoulder at the girl gingerly holding onto the grungy fabric at his waist, as the demon bull wafted them at a moderately fast pace over the countryside.

"Well, I find it hard to believe that he just _happened_ to be in the area," Kagome asserted against the rush of wind, wondering if the dust stinging her eyes came from the filthy _gi_ covering the shoulder in front of her, and wishing she could reach for a tissue from the pack on her back.

"Hm…" Totosai mumbled.

"But, what really shocked me was the fact that he asked me if I was injured…almost like he cared."

The smith started cackling. "Now I _know_ you're having one over on me, young lady!"

"Well, he didn't kill Inuyasha, and it would have been a perfect opportunity." The chuckles stopped, and Totosai rubbed his goatee between filthy fingertips, musing thoughtfully. Kagome cringed from the state of his nails, but couldn't resist adding, "Maybe the little girl he rescued has softened his heart a little bit..."

"Little girl? _Sesshomaru_?"

"Yes…her name is Rin."

Totosai startled her badly when he shouted with laughter, slapping his thigh; the bull bobbled a bit in the air and let out an aggravated snort. "Well, well, well…seems the arrogant young dog does have some redeeming qualities after all. Might be hope for him yet."

"I hope so…I still have to get him to co-operate with me to kill Naraku…" The girl trailed off, thinking about the likelihood of convincing the taiyoukai that being their ally was his destiny…and couldn't help grinning at the remembrance of the look of disdainful horror on Sesshomaru's face the last time they'd discussed it. They flew in silence for a little while longer, while Kagome thought about life, the universe, her hanyou, and their mission. Some thoughts kept returning to circle around and around. "Totosai…what was Inuyasha's father like?"

"What do you want to know that for, young lady?" The glance he shot her was searching; she absently brushed a chunk of dirt off his _gi_.

"I just wondered which of the two brothers resemble him the most."

"Tall like Sesshomaru, but built more like Inuyasha. Golden eyes usually twinkling with amusement; he always had an anecdote or two to pass on. A single set of dark-blue cheek stripes that crinkled when he smiled…and he didn't only smile when someone was going to die."

"He doesn't sound like Sesshomaru _at all_…"

"Ah, while he had a sense of humour, his anger was legendary. He took few prisoners, I can tell you…but tempered that with a merciful instinct, which allowed him to earn and keep loyal allies. Sesshomaru has been living on that goodwill since the Inutaisho's death all those years ago; if what you say is true, then he may finally have the makings of a true leader."

"I hope so, too….otherwise, I don't see how I can do this…"

"Ah, there is your hanyou…._by all the gods of heaven and hell_!" At the agitated tone in the smith's voice, Kagome hitched herself higher to peer over Totosai's shoulder, and was struck at the same time by a demonic aura that was even larger than a transformed inu-taiyoukai's in terms of size. She inhaled sharply at the scene before her, which came into clearer focus the closer they flew.

Towering clouds of dust billowed high up into the atmosphere, obscuring the bright afternoon sun and causing the shadows of the combatants shrouded within to inflate to the size of giants. She could see massive, writhing coils, the occasional eerie yellow-blue blast. Distantly, she could hear Inuyasha's shouts, and watched his huge projected shadow skip out of the way of another strike. The snake-like creature didn't seem affected at all by the Tetsusaiga, and another blast of energy struck at the hanyou. "Totosai! What's going on?"

"Oh, this is bad…very, very bad. Somehow, the seal holding Ryukotsusei has been broken. Very much like your removal of the arrow holding Inuyasha in stasis, the dragon has awakened as if he is merely continuing the battle with the Inutaisho."

Despite the immediate threat to Inuyasha, Kagome was curious. "What was the seal, Totosai-san?"

"One of the Lord of the West's very own fangs. How could it have come loose?"

"Naraku!" A very agitated elderly flea demon landed on Totosai's shoulder, right in front of Kagome. "When we arrived, Naraku materialized on the fang itself and melted it, then told Ryukotsusei who his opponent was! Inuyasha-sama doesn't stand a chance!"

Kagome stifled the urge to squash the flea. "Of course he stands a chance, Myoga-san…right, Totosai-san?"

"He will survive only if he can discover the path of Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack, the 'Backlash Wave'."

"He has to learn a new technique? Right now? _Crap_…"

"The whelp managed rather nicely to find the 'Wind Scar' against his brother; I have confidence in his abilities. If he doesn't find it, he'll die. Simple as that."

"No! There has to be a way to help him…" Kagome rapidly dug her bow out of her quiver and notched a long-range arrow to the string.

"We'll stay up here until the dust settles. Inuyasha can't be distracted by concerns for your safety; put your arrows down!" Totosai batted at her hand, and a missile fizzled brightly as it spiralled on its way to the distant ground. "He must win this on his own, else the blade will never be truly his…and that was the whole point of this exercise, I believe?"

Kagome chewed her lip as the bull took them higher over the battle-zone. "Inuyasha wasn't very happy with the thought of killing Ryukotsusei while he was helpless… he didn't want to act the coward."

"Better a coward than dead!" Myoga spluttered.

Kagome poked him with her fingernail. "Inuyasha has a strong sense of honour…"

"Being honourable will get him killed, Kagome-sama!" Myoga wiped his streaming eyes; the girl wasn't sure if the flea was weeping because of the threat to Inuyasha's life, or due to his proximity to the malodorous smith. A particularly large blast of youkai made her grip onto Totosai more firmly; the bull circled around and dropped a bit lower, so they could see the action more clearly.

Inuyasha was barely staying one step ahead of the massive armoured snake-like dragon, which pursued him with both coils and energy blasts. Kagome noted that he was managing to keep a tight grip on the transformed Tetsusaiga, despite the contortions he had to go through to keep his feet with the extra length and weight.

A glint on the dragon's head caught her eye, and she realized that Ryukotsusei had a pale, oval face set into the top of its skull, and its red eyes gleamed with delighted malice. Another pair of conventional dragon-like eyes were in their proper spots above the jaw hinge. The creature's voice, when it spoke, made her shiver.

"_Boy, you'll have to do much, much better than that if you think to defeat me."_

"Shut the fuck up, you overgrown worm! Take _this_…" There was a flurry of slashing movement as the hanyou rapidly attacked the ponderously moving coils. Ryukotsusei rumbled with mocking laughter.

"_Is that the best you can do? Your father would be dismayed…he was a far tougher opponent…still, I can admire your stupidity in facing me in his memory."_

"His memory has nothing to do with it, fucker! I'm taking you down on _my_ terms…!" A hard thrust was aimed at what appeared to be an old, unhealed wound on Ryukotsusei's torso, just about where his small, clawed arms joined his body. The enchanted blade bounced off, and the cursing hanyou spun out of the way of a grinding coil.

"_You have no chance, boy…my body is stronger than any steel. Your father was reduced to fighting me with his claws and teeth, and from the looks of you, your demonic form would be no more than a puppy."_

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" Inuyasha was panting very hard, while he tried to determine the best place to hit the dragon, since his regular attacks didn't seem to fizz on the creature at all. Ryukotsusei smiled evilly, and in a rapid one-two blow, knocked Inuyasha off his feet and slammed him into the cliff face with a huge bird-like hand.

"_You feeble little puppy…what will it take for you to finally understand that you cannot injure me with that useless piece of metal? Are you too stupid? Do you have a hearing problem?"_ As he hissed his venomous words, Ryukotsusei's talons were grinding Inuyasha into the living rock, cracking bones while sending chunks of granite bouncing and clattering to the valley floor. Abruptly, the dragon released the pressure, and let the hanyou crash to the distant ground, tumbling and sliding among the debris of the landslide, Tetsusaiga falling from his limp hand to slam point-first in the ground.

"Oh no! Inuyasha! He's dropped Tetsusaiga…" Kagome thumped Totosai on the shoulder, ignoring the puffs of black dust that arose with each blow. "Take me down!" A thunderous pulse in her chest made her gasp and clutch at her tunic.

"Kagome-sama? Are you all right?" As Myoga asked this, wringing all of his little hands, a flood of pure demonic energy filled the area. Even the dragon shifted back slightly, one coil sliding over the Tetsusaiga and making the sword emit a high-pitched _keening_ sound. Kagome could only point to the hanyou's unmoving body, which was shrouded in a thick, red mist.

"He's transforming…and it's so much more powerful than before! _Inuyasha_!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Far below, glowing red eyes with sky-blue pupils snapped open above jagged blue stripes. A tongue ran over elongated fangs, and then the demon was upright, balancing lightly on the balls of his feet in a feral crouch, keen predatory eyes taking the measure of this opponent.

Ryukotsusei shifted, also gauging the change in the hanyou's demonic aura; the Tetsusaiga called out again, vibrating like a sawblade as the dragon's metallic-like scales scraped past it. Inuyasha's ears flattened, and he noted the katana's position, then appeared to gather himself for a rush.

High above, Totosai shook his head. "If he fights in demon form, he may survive, but the Tetsusaiga will not weigh any less. This will all be for naught…and then he will be a danger to all of us. I doubt Sesshomaru is handy…"

Kagome's battle-sight clicked on, and she watched Inuyasha leap for the dragon, change his attack angle mid-flight to avoid an energy blast from the mouth, and then strike a mighty blow with his claws that actually _threw_ the far larger demon back against the cliff face. His youkai surged again, and the red mist became scarlet flames rising around him. Totosai clucked to his bull, and they began to move backwards, away from the battle-zone. Kagome panicked and yanked at his arm.

"What're you doing? Stop…I have to stay near Inuyasha!"

"If he wins this, we will be his next targets. Didn't you see how his youkai powered up? The demon blood is his father's legacy, but it will destroy him if he doesn't use the sword."

"Fine. Let me down. I'll fight at his side, or go down with him. I promised that I wouldn't leave him, and I always keep my word!"

Totosai reached up to pat her hand. "Your devotion to the whelp is inspiring, young lady. He chose well…but I cannot allow you to die at his hands."

"That's just it, Totosai-san…he won't hurt me. I _know_ him!"

"Look, Kagome-sama, Totosai…look at what Inuyasha is doing!" Myoga pointed with three hands for emphasis, and Kagome let out a cheer. Inuyasha was moving, slowly and a bit jerkily, towards the impaled Tetsusaiga.

"Do you think…he threw Ryukotsusei simply to move him away from the blade?" Myoga's voice was hushed. Totosai blinked his bulbous eyes and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"It _is_ possible…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

It was invisible to the hovering watchers, but inside Inuyasha, there was a tremendous battle raging, between what was left of his soul and his youkai.

Go pick up the fucking sword, already!

_I don't need it to fight_…

Yes _we_ do! You're me, I'm you…and _we_ need the sword!

_I can take down this worm_…

Listen, you stripey-faced asshole…is this about _you_ or _us_ proving something?

_Uh…_

You can kill that thing with your claws, but it won't help us with the Tetsusaiga….which is the whole point of this fight! We have a responsibility to protect Kagome and the pack, so pick up the fucking pig-sticker and get on with it!

_Kagome…_

If _you_ stay in control all the time, you'll destroy this body…and then _we_ can't protect her, never mind touch her.

_If I take up that blade, hanyou, will you work with me?_

Whatever it takes…for Kagome, I'll do it…

_We actually agree on something…good for us…_

Let's do this.

A final step, his body regaining its feline grace as the internal conflict resolved itself, and Inuyasha reached out to grip Tetsusaiga's hilt. He exhaled as he felt his youkai coil itself in anticipation, and he jerked the blade out of the ground as it blossomed to its true form. Tossing his bangs out of his flaming golden eyes, he narrowed his gaze at the dragon.

"You slimy fucker…how _dare_ you touch my Tetsusaiga…" Hefting the sword, Inuyasha was startled at its weight; or rather, its lack thereof.

_Huh? It's lighter…crap, it's working! I can do this!_

"Ryukotsusei! You're _mine_!" Inuyasha took a running leap and flew at the dragon, aiming for the same spot over the creature's heart, at the line where two armoured plates intersected. Ryukotsusei laughed harshly, and an explosive ball of energy launched out of its mouth at the hanyou. Kagome caught a glimpse of red energy flaring around her hanyou's form as he disappeared inside the ball…and then Inuyasha burst out the other side, apparently unscathed, the Tetsusaiga pointed at Ryukotsusei's underbelly.

There was a scraping sound, of metal sliding past metal that made Kagome's teeth hurt, and then Tetsusaiga was embedded half-way up its enlarged shaft in the dragon's body. The moment froze, imprinting it on the watchers' eyes…and then Inuyasha planted his feet and yanked his sword free, springing away as gouts of dark, steaming blood rolled down Ryukotsusei's torso.

_I did it! I got the bastard right in his black heart!_ In his hand, the Tetsusaiga thrummed triumphantly…and suddenly, it was as if he was holding a feather, the sword was so light and easy to handle. "_Yes!_" he shouted aloud, punching his fist into the air… and barely dodged a lightning blast. Ryukotsusei was injured, but definitely not out of the game. The hanyou spun to face the bleeding dragon-demon, who had lost his composure and was gathering his coils for the kill.

"Whoa! What in all the hells…?" Wisps of white vapour coiled down the length of the enchanted blade as Inuyasha looked at it in surprise, and then a broad, cocky smirk spread across his face. The hanyou twirled the Tetsusaiga before crouching and going airborne. "Hey, you overgrown grub! Try this on for size! _'Wind Scar'_!" The distinctive flames of the strike screamed away and impacted in huge showers of sparks. Inuyasha whooped triumphantly as they all seemed to hit square on target.

_See…told ya if we worked together_…

"Fairly impressive, Inuyasha…but don't start gloating yet!" The hanyou whipped around and looked up at the sound of the smith's voice; he couldn't help grinning at his enthusiastically waving mate, especially after she belted Totosai in the arm for his comment.

"I think I was rather awesome, there, Totosai…I can pull out the 'Wind Scar' on command now!"

"It still isn't enough to take down Ryukotsusei! Even your father barely sealed him…"

Inuyasha's mood soured slightly. "Yeah, yeah…and we all know I'm not my old man…"

"Thank the gods for that or you'd be _way_ too old for me!" Kagome yelled down to him, after shooting a murderous look at Totosai. "You can do it, Inuyasha!"

A grinding noise caught all their attention, and then, out of the billowing clouds of dust thrown up by the 'Wind Scar', two pairs of glowing red eyes became apparent, followed by twisting coils and a cruel laugh. _"You still won't listen, fool. Now, it's my turn to give you the same send-off I gave your lord father." _Ryukotsusei's demonic energy began to build; crackling blue light began wreathing around his coils.

"Retreat, Inuyasha! There's no chance…" Totosai's words were drowned out by Inuyasha's roar.

"SHUT UP! This fucker is finally getting serious…and I'm gonna prove that I'm at least as good as my old man!"

Ryukotsusei laughed again, supremely confident in his ability to destroy a mere hanyou; the dragon spared a very brief moment of curiosity that his powerful former opponent had stooped to siring a child on a human. His demonic aura crackled ominously…but then he realized that the red-clad figure in front of him was also emitting an impressive aura. _"Child, give my regards to your father when you see him beyond the hell-gates…die!"_ A searing globe of destructive energy spewed out of his mouth and flew straight at its target.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate; a feral snarl on his lips, he launched himself upward right into the centre of the energy ball, his youkai forming a protective layer around him, ragged blue stripes faintly emerging from under his skin, and his eyes bleeding slightly red.

_We've got to cut through this thing…_

Where?

_Go by smell…like that wind-thingie_…

The 'Scar' kind of smells like Kagome…

_Nothing smells as good as her…hey! What's that reek?_

Ugh! Stinks like burning metal…

_Those spiralling air currents must be it! Now!_

Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga across his body in a vicious sweeping blow that sent a spinning current of energy boiling towards the menacing blue emanation of Ryukotsusei's power. Kagome gasped, and Totosai snorted. "He may just pull this off…"

"What's happening? It looks like the 'Wind Scar' tripled in size!"

"That, young lady, is the 'Backlash Wave'. It engulfs the demonic energy of an opponent and absorbs it to magnify the power of the attack many times over." The bull's passengers clapped their hands over their ears as Ryukotsusei's death-screams rattled the very air as his 'invincible' body was torn completely asunder. A red blur darted nimbly on an erratic course, dodging the smoking chunks of dragon thudding down around him.

"Inuyasha-sama's demonic power has increased dramatically; could he have transformed while holding Tetsusaiga?" Myoga was back to wringing his hands.

"Only one way to find out…let me down!" Kagome tugged on Totosai's sleeves and pointed. She could see the red mist faintly wreathing Inuyasha's form, and a slightly more powerful aura to go with it, but nothing to be scared of. Well, Myoga was trembling, but that was the flea's usual state. Then, the heightened aura dissipated like it had never been.

Inuyasha was still dazedly contemplating the destructive power unleashed by his blade, which he swore was chortling with glee based on the irregular thrumming sound it was making, when he out of the corner of his eye he noticed the bull and its passengers touching down a short distance away. He turned as Kagome leaped to the ground and raced towards him, a brilliant smile on her face. "Inuyasha! That was incredible! How did you figure it out?"

He caught her on the fly with one arm, the impact of her body plus the weight of the pack spinning them around as she kissed him. Totosai's bulbous eyes were sharp as they noted how Kagome's aura wrapped around the entwined couple and how the silver was shot with red embellishments. Grinning down at his mate, Inuyasha let her go long enough to sheathe the Tetsusaiga, which continued to vibrate in the scabbard, until Kagome laid her fingers on the hilt and then it quieted. Kissing her again, Inuyasha turned his attention to the smith.

"Hey, Totosai…thanks for the upgrade!"

"That was no upgrade, whelp. That was the Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack…how did you call it out?"

The hanyou shuffled his feet, suddenly unsure. "I just took a swing at a point where it stank like burning metal…and then all hell broke loose!"

The smith stepped a little closer to him and sniffed, eyeing him thoughtfully the whole time, and then moved back, stroking his goatee while contemplating something. "Well, it doesn't matter how you unleashed it… you now have the entire power of your fang at your disposal. Well done, Inuyasha."

"Er…thanks, Totosai." Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head, a bit embarrassed at the praise, and then Kagome twined her fingers with his and squeezed his hand while smiling proudly up at him. "Keh! It's no big deal…"

"Oh, sure…killing a very nasty dragon, who just happens to be the opponent who took your father away from you and completely changed your life isn't a big deal _at all_," she snorted. He arched his eyebrow.

"I'm not so sure about _that_, wench," he muttered back. "But let's get moving; I don't want to be late meeting up with the houshi and the slayer." He raised his voice. "Thanks, Totosai…we'll be on our way." He cast a final look around at the steaming dismembered carcass, and then began leading Kagome away.

"Inuyasha? Maybe we should catch a ride on the bull…" Kagome tugged on his hand to get his attention.

"No way. It's just you and me, _koishii_…let's go." He wasn't about to tell her that he had already scoped out a campsite while travelling with Myoga, and that it came equipped with a very nice hot spring. Kagome looked up at the sky and chewed her lip.

"We have quite a bit of daylight left…do you think we can make it?"

"Keh! We won't get even half-way there if you don't hurry it up and climb aboard!"

"All right, all right, keep your hakama on, dog-boy…" Kagome arranged herself on his back, snuggling close as he gripped her thighs firmly. She couldn't see the smirk on his face at the 'hakama' comment, so was blissfully unaware that getting out of his trousers and into hers was a fairly high priority on his 'to-do' list.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

The swirling clouds of dust were still settling to earth, veiling the remains of the once-formidable dragon Ryukotsusei with a thin shroud as both an airborne bull and a red blur left the scene. Neither noticed the small dot up in the sky that remained a speck until they were well and gone from the vicinity; then the speck dropped lower and lower until it resolved itself into a sleek twin-headed _tenbaryu_ and its tall armoured rider.

Sesshomaru gazed upon the scene of destruction in silence, white fur and silver hair rippling in the breeze, yellow eyes hooded as he contemplated the massive amount of lethal power that Inuyasha had unleashed. _The useless hanyou has avenged our father, and without fully transforming. His demon slipped slightly loose, but only enough to allow this attack of Tetsusaiga to be created_. It was the familiar warning of the changing blood-scent that had alerted him to the conflict, not to mention the fact that a demon would have to be _dead_ not to have sensed Ryukotsusei's power.

This was an interesting thought. _Like the miko, is my brother harnessing the power that lies within him? If this is the case, Inuyasha has truly become a force to be reckoned with._ The combination of demonic and miko power would make the pair of them formidable opponents, indeed. The taiyoukai mentally patted himself on the back for calling a truce when he did, and ordered Ah-Un to return to where they had left Rin under Jaken's care.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Are you sure we've gone far enough before stopping for the night?" Kagome eyed her hanyou worriedly; he had called a halt in a beautiful little glade while the sun was still above the tree-tops. Inuyasha continued to build a fire, whistling through his teeth.

"Of course I am, Kagome. We'll probably end up waiting for them tomorrow, so don't worry."

The girl suddenly giggled. "We might end up waiting anyways, if Miroku has a chance to get Sango alone."

"Not without that 'birth control' stuff from your side of the well, and not likely with Shippo and Kirara in the bedrolls with them."

Kagome chuckled anyways as she set out the mess tins, canteens and ration containers and prepared to concoct their evening meal. The fire crackled brightly, and had burned down a bit by the time she handed Inuyasha his portion. He leaned in for a kiss, and it was soft and sweet. Kagome smiled at him and reached up to gently tweak an ear-tip, her eyes shining.

"You were magnificent today, Inuyasha. I'm so proud of you…"

He blushed, and tapped her mess tin with a claw. "Hurry up and eat, wench. I have something to show you that will probably thrill you even more."

"Oh, yeah?" She challenged, but with a grin. He pulled her close to him, and they ate in companionable silence while the sparks danced against the darkening sky. Sooner rather than later, the tins were rinsed off in the murmuring stream running below the campsite, and Kagome was watching him expectantly, a small smile playing about her lips. While she busied herself packing the equipment away neatly, he occupied himself by arranging the bedroll near the fire and rummaging through the pack for the towels, shampoo and soap, all of which he stashed in his haori.

"Ooh, is there a hot spring nearby?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

"Keh! Of course. I can't stand the whining if I pick a campsite without one…"

"Whining, eh? Seems to me that _you_ rather enjoy them, too, dog-boy."

"Depends on the company, wench." He started heading in the direction of the obviously (to him) sulphur-scented water; she stayed a step or two behind him. He could almost hear her brain turning over for an appropriate response; he didn't have long to wait.

"So you'll want me to stand guard for you, seeing as Miroku isn't here?"

He rolled his eyes and huffed. "Sure, Kagome. I _live_ for seeing the houshi buck-ass-naked…"

"Good. Just wanted to know where I stood in the hierarchy. Behind Miroku and Shippo, I expect, now that I know your preferences. Give me a shout when you're done…" He whirled and had her in his arms in a heartbeat, and then took a huge leap to land on the verge of the pool almost before she could form a grin.

"Go any farther with that thought, and you're going in with _all_ your gear on, wench." Kagome giggled as he set her down, then kissed her thoroughly before putting down the supplies, quickly doffing his fire-rat and sliding into the water. She followed at a far slower pace, and not just because she had more to take off. Waiting until he had surfaced across the spring and shaken the water from his ears, Kagome proceeded to perform a leisurely striptease, pretending to be completely oblivious as to how his heart jumped in her chest. Really taking her time, conscious of his heated gaze on her form, she made a show of stretching languorously up onto her tiptoes, arms over her head, nipples hard in the cooler air. She heard him gulp, and hid a smile.

She had just begun to neatly pile all her gear when he pounced, and she was underwater without time to squeak in protest. Hauled up against a hard chest, she barely had time to draw a breath before they were kissing hungrily, tracing each other's curves and planes, moulding their bodies together. Kagome broke the kiss, and cupped his face in her hands, smiling softly. "My magnificent hanyou needs some pampering…let me get the soap." Inuyasha was breathing hard; one hand remained curved around her slender waist, and the other came up to grip her wrist.

"I'd rather just show you other ways I'm _magnificent_…"

"All in good time…let me play a bit, okay? We don't have to worry about interruptions, and we can stay in here until we're waterlogged. Not to mention, but you _did_ fall asleep on me the other night…"

"I'm wide awake now…" He rubbed himself suggestively against her, his eyes gone dark and heavy-lidded.

"Down, boy. Go find a nice flat rock…" Kagome waded across the pool and picked up both the soap and the bottle of shampoo, then returned to where he was perched on a submerged boulder, immersed up to his chest, watching her with intense, smouldering eyes that made her go all quivery inside. Smiling, she slid onto the rock behind him, admiring the patterns his silver hair made in the water. He peered over his shoulder at her; she held up the shampoo bottle as she poked the soap into a handy crack in a nearby rock.

Inuyasha lay back against her shoulder and purred contentedly as Kagome's fingertips massaged his scalp, working the shampoo into his mane while doing her best to avoid getting it into his ears. Once that was accomplished, and he was pretty much blissfully boneless, she snagged the soap and reached around to begin washing his body. She lathered his chest and shoulders, marvelling as she always did at the juxtaposition of hard muscles and soft skin that made up her hanyou. Inuyasha obligingly shifted higher, settling himself snugly between her legs so she could reach his lower torso and rumbled contentedly when she began running her hands down over his narrow hips and muscular thighs. "Can you stand up, _koibito_? The water is washing the soap off my hands." Kagome whispered throatily in his ear.

The hanyou slowly obliged, rising out of the water like some sea-god and turned slightly towards her, so that she was presented with a rather obvious reminder of how much he wanted her; she concentrated on washing his legs. "Okay…time to rinse, before that shampoo gets in your eyes…" He slid off the rock in silence and submerged completely; Kagome watched as white foam bubbled to the surface, then wasn't too surprised when her waist was circled from behind and she was pulled back against his chest.

"My turn now, _koishii_…" She shivered at the sensation of his hot breath over the shell of her ear, and as his fangs nibbled along her shoulder, she moaned breathily and tilted her head to the side, baring her neck to him. He ran his tongue up the offered skin, and then reached for the shampoo. Kagome's lashes fluttered closed and she did her best approximation of a purr herself as Inuyasha's claws lightly scraped her skin while he lathered her hair. Her body started to float as she relaxed; he used one arm to keep her anchored against him and then began soaping with long, rhythmic strokes. As she sighed, his hands began lingering longer where she was softest, cupping her breasts, stroking her flanks, his hair swirling against her skin.

Kagome was dissolving into a puddle of _want_, when something prickled at the corner of her consciousness, and she partially surfaced out of her stupor. _Was that a…shard? No…oh._ Peeking out from under her lashes, she was greeted by a vaporous red mist surrounding her, swirling as it combined with the steam of the hot spring. Her eye was caught by the sight of Inuyasha's hand as it appeared from under the water, stroking up over the curve of her breast to gently flatten over the soft flesh. _His claws are certainly longer…but not as long as his full-youkai version. What the heck…?_

Carefully maintaining her calm as much as possible, Kagome shifted around until she was able to look up into Inuyasha's face, and what she saw both startled and intrigued her. Dusky golden eyes were rimmed with red, and faint jagged stripes decorated his cheekbones. His fangs were like his claws; slightly elongated, but not extremely so. She cupped his face again, stroking her thumbs along the blue markings as she examined these new changes.

"Inuyasha…?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, _aisai_?"

_No 'bitch', so maybe_… "You do know that you've partially transformed?"

"What? Right now?" The wide-eyed look he gave her let her know that he was very much part of what they were doing and hadn't surrendered control to his youkai.

"You didn't notice…the mist?" As she waved at the swirling manifestation of his youkai, he followed the motion of her hand, and then flattened his ears. She disengaged his hand from her hip to bring it up between them, showing him the slightly lengthened claws. Inuyasha stared at them before biting his lip in thought…and promptly drew blood with the longer fang.

She wiped away the scarlet drop. "Was it a conscious decision to use Tetsusaiga today?" she asked, when he remained silent. He nodded. She interlaced her fingers with his and turned over in her mind some possibilities for this enhanced demonic aura. "I wonder if your choice to use Tetsusaiga instead of your claws has changed the power structure within your body. Can you control the level of youkai you release?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Hell if I know…it just happened."

"Something protected you in the centre of Ryukotsusei's attack. I saw red energy wrapping around you…like right now, but stronger." A blob of soap slid down the side of her nose and she managed not to flinch when his longer claw came up to wipe it away. "Think I'd better rinse…" She slid backward off the rock, and under the surface, staying down as long as possible while she thought rapidly.

_What's the problem, Kagome?_

Nothing, Midoriko …there really isn't anything to be scared of…

_Ah, are his 'new and improved' looks putting you off?_

A bit, I guess; that and the more powerful demonic aura will take some getting used to.

_It just means he is making peace with himself, and that can only be a good thing._

It's damn silly of me to be concerned, since he's gone full-youkai on me in the midst of battle, not to mention during sex…

_And never harmed you._

Exactly. Our auras merged that one time, so I know I won't zap him accidentally, and he definitely knows me…

_Hmm…is it the fact he now looks like Yashita?_

Hadn't even _thought_ of that…

_Get back up there and give the poor hanyou a cuddle, Nixie. Poor dog needs some lovin'…_

_You_ can make yourself scarce, Fenik. Wait…I wonder if his demon is as 'helpful' as you are…

A clawed hand grasped her wrist, tugged her to the surface and into his arms; he kissed the water away from her eyelids before Kagome reached up to touch his face, her fingers drawn like magnets to those blue stripes. "_Koibito_, do you ever…talk…to your youkai?"

He blushed right up to the roots of his silver hair. "Y-yes…"

_Ah-ha! So despite him teasing me about 'talking to my sword', he does it, too! But…why is he as red as his haori?_

She eyed him. "Did you two… come to some sort of agreement when you fought Ryukotsusei?" Inuyasha raised his eyes to hers, and nodded slowly; Gathering her courage, Kagome smiled brightly at him, then leaned in and gently kissed his markings. "Good. Your youkai's strength will be an asset."

"Whaddya mean?"

The girl hesitated a moment, then nestled against his chest, twirling his sidelock. "From what I saw of the fight, your youkai not only protected you from Ryukotsusei's energy blasts, but may also have contributed to your success in unleashing the 'Backlash Wave'. That's my impression, anyways."

The hanyou thought about her words for a few moments, then shook his head while tightening his grip around her waist. "Keh! You really are something, you know that?" The youkai markings faded slightly from his countenance.

She tugged his hair gently. "Why am I 'something', dog-boy?"

"You…just _are_. You bring out the best in me. Thank you, _koishii_."

Kagome hugged him tightly. "Let's go back to camp and you can thank me some more."

His grin became rather fanged, and the markings intensified. "Oh, I intend to be _very_ thankful, wench…you can sleep while I run tomorrow."

She winced. "You don't need to be quite _that_ enthusiastic. I'd like to be able to walk." Inuyasha just smirked and swam both of them across the spring. He deposited her in the shallows, and while he retrieved the toiletries, she dried herself off and tied his haori into place with her obi before collecting their weapons. Openly ogling him while he used the towel, she was still surprised and then turned rather pink when he didn't bother to put on his hakama, instead striding along with one arm around her waist, the bundled clothing and armour tucked under his other arm.

At the campsite, Kagome took a handful of arrows and moved in a rough circle, flaming and embedding the missiles in the earth, then raising the resulting defensive dome to tip-toe height before shrugging out of his haori and joining Inuyasha in the bedroll. The fire had burned down a bit, and a warm glow lit their little glade. Her hanyou propped himself up on one elbow, tracing the outlines of her face with a tender claw, gazing at her with hooded eyes. His youkai markings were still slightly visible in the soft lighting, his silver hair warmed to pale wheaten gold.

Kagome slid her fingers into the damp strands until she reached the base of his ears and began to slowly rub, smiling broadly when his eyes nearly crossed, and then his face was buried in her neck, his hips settling between her willing thighs. "_Koishii_…" he groaned lightly into her skin, kissing down her throat and lingering over her breasts until he made her arch into his mouth with his attentions. Kagome cupped his hips, urging an even closer contact, and he was quick to oblige, sliding into her heat in a smooth motion, making her sigh deeply and relax her body under him.

Their lovemaking was long and slow, building by degrees to a shattering climax that awakened sleeping birds in the surrounding trees and sent small creatures scuttling through the undergrowth. Kagome drifted off to sleep snuggled into his shoulder as soon as he rolled them onto their sides, still joined intimately with him; the hanyou reluctantly removed himself from her slick depths and settled her more comfortably into the protective circle of his arms, kissing her sweat-dampened brow before breathing her calming scent and slipping into slumber himself.

Outside the faintly crackling barrier, a dark figure turned away and disappeared into the forest's depths.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Are you capable of carrying out my desires, Tsubaki?" Naraku fairly purred at the white-haired, deceptively young-looking woman who busied herself arranging the items on the altar-like table to her satisfaction. He kept a weather eye on the sinuously snake-like _shikigami_ which constantly coiled and uncoiled around its mistress, its small red eyes glinting malevolently.

"Of course, Naraku…so long as you give me mine." Tsubaki flipped her long tresses over her shoulder, gave the central plinth a tap to align it ever-so-slightly to the left, and then turned to face Naraku in the dimly-lit shrine. Her startlingly-blue eyes raked him with a look that was only one notch less than contemptuous. "Give me the Jewel, and we will begin."

"Did you take a good look at your target?" He knew she had, since he had sent her to the clearing himself, accompanied by a few of his minor demons, but couldn't resist baiting her all the same.

Tsubaki flipped her hand dismissively. "She is nothing. I thought taking on Kikyo's reincarnation would be much more of a challenge. I'm _rather_ disappointed."

"Do not underestimate the one called Kagome; she has depths of power that you can only guess at…"

"Feh. She would have sensed me then, wouldn't she? She and that inu-youkai were so entwined with each other I could have walked right up to them and…"

"Entwined, you say? She and Inuyasha?" Naraku couldn't keep the interest out of his voice.

She shrugged, her dainty lips twisted in an expression of distaste. "I believe that was the name she screamed…"

"Oh ho…Kagome has gone _much_ farther with the hanyou than Kikyo ever dared…this will make our sport even more entertaining…Tsubaki, you may commence." The dark hanyou reached inside his _juban_ and withdrew the almost-whole Shikon Jewel; it glowed softly in his palm.

Tsubaki's face lit up, and she quickly reached for the Jewel. Naraku pulled his hand back slightly, forcing her to rein in her eagerness, and then dropped the Jewel into her hand. Cupping the mystic symbol of Midoriko's heart, a cruel smile flitted across her face.

"Oh, this will be _very_ entertaining, Naraku…I will have both my revenge on Kikyo, as well as my heart's desire." A slender pale hand came up to rest caressingly on her ghostly familiar's head. "I have a few more preparations to make, and will send my creature as soon as I am ready."

"Do not fail me, Tsubaki. I do not take disappointment well."

She raised her delicate eyebrows at the threat, but kept her bored expression intact as she waved him away. "Neither do I, Naraku. If you don't trust me to succeed, why not face the girl yourself?"

Naraku choked on that comment, but turned and glided away rather than answering. He missed the small, calculating smile adorning the dark priestess' lips as she minutely adjusted the incense burner and the lamp on her table, after placing the Jewel in an ornate offering dish in the very centre. The _shikigami_ rubbed its scaly head softly against her cheek, she absently petted it. "Very soon, my darling, you may taste her blood."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The couple was still 'entwined' when they woke up in each other's arms in the blushing light of dawn and were quickly involved in a tender 'good-morning' encounter, followed by a dip in the hot spring to clean up. Well, it was supposed to be quick, but turned into another kind of 'quickie' as Kagome pinned Inuyasha against a flat rock and had her way with a more-than-willing hanyou.

They were a little late in starting, but as Inuyasha had predicted the day before, they arrived early at the rendezvous site. Not to pass up on an opportunity for down-time after the battle the previous day, they spent a pleasant afternoon in the fresh green meadow, basking in the warm spring sunshine. Kagome shucked her dragon-hide tunic and balled it up to use as a pillow for another nap, Inuyasha sitting beside her with Tetsusaiga propped against his shoulder. As the sun slid well past its zenith, Kagome woke up and began to worry, but Inuyasha went up the tallest nearby tree and sniffed the air currents intently. She looked at him expectantly as he dropped out of the tree and stalked towards her with easy grace, hands folded into his sleeves.

"They've joined up together already; ought to be here shortly."

"Good. Maybe we can cover a few miles before we need to find a spot to camp."

Inuyasha grinned at her in a rare good humour, collapsed himself to sitting, and pulled her into his lap. They gently chatted about nothing and everything, and cuddled happily for the next sun-warmed hour until the hanyou murmured into her bangs that they were about to be interrupted. Collecting swords and quivers as they stood up, the pair appeared very innocent as the two horses carrying the rest of their pack appeared out of the trees. A russet blur leapt from Juhi's back and arrowed straight for Kagome; she dropped the quiver and tensed her body, but it wasn't enough to stop her going ass-over-teakettle as the kit collided with her armoured chest.

"_Dammit_, runt! One of these days you're going to break her neck doing that!" A very angry hanyou grabbed Shippo by his brush, hung him upside down at eye-level and snarled at him; Kagome tried to catch her breath and just watched the stars cycling around her vision for a moment. She heard a tearful wail, a thump, and Inuyasha's hard-edged voice ordering the kit to show more consideration for his mother. It was a very subdued Shippo who crept up to her and patted her cheek with his little hand.

"I'm sorry, Kagome…I was just so excited to see you…" he trailed off, looking very contrite.

Cautiously, the girl sat up, wincing as her back and shoulders complained loudly. "S'okay, Ship-dip…but next time, a simple hug would be appreciated…" She noticed the kit's lip trembling, and extended both a hand and a smile to him. He crept into her lap and she hugged him as tightly as her bruised chest would allow. Inuyasha helped her to her feet once she'd let Shippo go, muttering dire threats at the kit if he _ever_ did that again. By this time, Miroku and Sango had reached them and dismounted from the horses.

Kagome gave Sango a hug in greeting and grinned cheerfully at Miroku. "Well, how did it go?"

"More smoothly than I honestly expected, Kagome-sama. The women's relatives were very co-operative in receiving them back into their homes."

"Yes…it went quite well. We had a brush with some slavers, but in the short time it took me to ready Hiraikotsu, they'd disappeared with Kirara on their heels. Other than that, nothing to add. No rumours of Jewel shards, either."

"Well, now that we're all here, shall we move out? We have a few more hours of daylight before we have to find a campsite." Kagome scooped a still-dejected Shippo onto her shoulder; the kit immediately hugged her around the neck and sniffled. Inuyasha handed her the quiver and her sword; she swung them into place before accepting the tunic, intending to hang it over her saddle horn.

Miroku cleared his throat as he quickly glanced at Sango; the slayer blushed and looked away. "I hope that you will not object to my preference for an inn if we are lucky to locate one by this evening."

"Not at all houshi-doushi…so long as we can pay for it instead of having to exorcise it first…"

"I have retained some coins which should be sufficient to pay our way, Kagome-sama."

"Oi, Miroku…and just where did you get these coins from?" The hanyou's eyes flashed and he took a small step towards the monk.

Sango interjected quickly. "Some of the families wished to express their gratitude at the safe return of their daughters by giving us token rewards. Between the two of us, we were given enough to pay for a few nights' food and lodgings."

"Okay, then…let's see what we can find…" Kirara yowled, jumped down from Arashi's saddle and transformed before offering her broad back to Sango. The slayer scratched the fire-cat between the ears and swung aboard. Arashi jogged forward until she was bunting Kagome and whickering happily. The girl rubbed the velvety muzzle, took up the reins and was about to climb into the saddle when a strange, unsettling feeling washed over her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted that Miroku had gone on alert, his staff jingling gently as his eyes swept the benign-looking swathe of green. Kirara, Sango, and Inuyasha also stopped, hands going automatically to their weapons, the fire-cat growling low in her throat as six pairs of eyes narrowly scanned the clearing. Kagome dropped her tunic and drew her katana, gooseflesh rising on her bare arms.

The grass rippled violently as a suddenly-chill breeze blew through the meadow, whipping their hair, throwing debris into their eyes…and then the hair stood up on the back of Kagome's neck. _I'm being hunted_… "Shippo! Run to Kirara and Sango!" She tossed the kit in the direction of the neko-youkai and crouched in a defensive stance…for what, she wasn't sure.

The wind came again, testing, pushing, menacing, backed off slightly…then attacked, coiling tightly around her…and a sharp, slashing pain in her upper right arm made her cry out, and slap a hand over the spot. Inuyasha was at her side in a bound, peeling her fingers away, intently inspecting the flesh, before furrowing his brows and looking up at her.

"Oi, wench…what's up? There isn't anything here…"

"What…? It felt like something bit me!" Kagome tried to peer at her arm, but the affected area was on her tricep and difficult to see. There was no doubt that it was throbbing painfully. The hanyou looked sceptical, but Miroku was thoughtful. "You sensed that, too, didn't you, Miroku?"

"I sensed _something_, accompanied by a definite feeling of unease, but I am not sure what it signifies. Kagome-sama, please take your place on Arashi-sama's back and we will leave this place immediately." Once the girl was safely ensconced on the grey mare, her tunic draped over her shoulders, she was then sent to follow Sango and Kirara; as he made to follow, the monk tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Keep a close watch on Kagome-sama, Inuyasha, and prepare yourself to stop at the first village that offers us decent shelter for the night. I have a very bad feeling about this incident."

The hanyou eyed him closely for a moment before nodding curtly and taking off after the girls. Miroku sighed and scratched the brown gelding under his forelock before heaving himself rather unenthusiastically into the saddle. Juhi snorted lightly before trotting briskly after his herd-mate, ignoring the monk's spluttered complaints as he jounced up and down, trying to seat his sandaled feet into the stirrups.

They covered about five miles before they came across a decent-sized village; there were no inns, but the headman offered them the use of an empty hut for the night. It was in good repair, clean and dry, so they accepted. Inuyasha stuck very close to Kagome, making her sit quietly while Shippo took care of lighting a fire and preparing the rations. The girl herself was silent, occasionally rubbing her arm as if it still pained her, and puzzling over the strange circumstances.

They had just finished their evening tea, and Kagome was about to tell the others about Inuyasha's demonic markings so they wouldn't be startled if they saw them in battle, when Miroku's premonitions came true.

_By the goddess! Noooo!_

Midoriko's scream echoing inside her head, Kagome lurched upright from where she had been in the process of pouring some more tea while she marshalled her thoughts neatly. The shards held inside her body armour pulsed, and she frantically scrabbled at the top buckle, tearing the protective layer open to yank out the pouch. The shards glowed brightly…too brightly. The pink colour fluoresced, casting fantastic shadows onto her face, and then she watched in fascinated horror as the pink dimmed to dull grey, Midoriko's panicked voice trailing off into nothingness…and then the shards turned an insidious purple-black.

"Kagome-sama! Get rid of the shards!" Miroku made a desperate grab for them, but it was too late. With a small musical sound, the shards suddenly defied gravity and rose into the air, hovering in front of the astonished girl…then flashed as they drove themselves into the unprotected base of her throat.

She made a strangled gurgling noise and collapsed, Inuyasha barely reaching her in time to cushion her fall. "_The hell_? What the_ fuck_ is going on?" The hanyou's voice veered disconcertingly towards hysteria as he gathered his mate's limp body into his arms and looked wildly at the other occupants of the hut. Shippo backed away from Kagome, and scuttled to hide behind Sango as the whites of Inuyasha's eyes flickered light red, and pale blue stripes appeared on his cheeks.

Sango froze, staring at the youkai markings, noting an increase in Inuyasha's demonic aura…but the transformation didn't go any farther, remaining at this level, so she stood down slightly. The monk only raised an eyebrow at this display of the hanyou's new power, and stored away a few questions that could wait. He cleared his throat to catch Inuyasha's attention. "Unfortunately, my suspicions have just been confirmed. I believe that Kagome was cursed earlier today, Inuyasha; she _was _bitten in the meadow, but not by a creature of this world. The _shikigami_ of a dark priest or priestess drew a little of her blood by magical means, then returned to its master or mistress for them to conjure their foul desires. This is _very_ serious."

The hanyou was barely listening to the monk's words; his entire being was focussed on the woman in his arms. The pupils of her half-open eyes were so large that they appeared black, not grey, and her head lolled unnervingly against his shoulder. Her heartbeat, which echoed in his own chest, was rapid; sweat beaded up on her forehead, and her lips moved as if she were speaking to someone only she could see.

"_Koishii…_fight it…I'm here…I won't leave you, Kagome. Please…don't…" his voice broke slightly, and he pressed his cheek against hers.

Miroku smiled gently at the suffering hanyou, then jerked his head at the slayer. Sango rose quietly and began readying herself for battle. "Inuyasha, Kagome-sama needs you to be strong right now. Sango and I will go in search of this magician; the only way to break the curse is to kill the one who casts it. Remain here with Kagome-sama and protect her in case this is some elaborate ruse to leave her vulnerable."

"Do you think…is it…?" The hanyou didn't look up as he asked a question he really didn't want to know the answer to.

Miroku's voice was grim. "Naraku must be involved at some level, Inuyasha. Fear not. We will not fail Kagome-sama or you. Come, Kirara…there is killing to be done this night." The fire-cat growled and scampered out the door of the hut. The monk stood up, took the two short steps necessary to cross the space and gripped Inuyasha's shoulder, managing to not flinch away when the hanyou fixed him with a fiery eye.

"She's all I have, Miroku…" The broken voice clutched at the monk's heart, even as some fairly impressive claws touched his hand.

"We will restore her to you. I swear it. Shippo-kun, look after your parents; I leave them in your charge." He rose to his full height, inclined his head, gathered Sango and Hiraikotsu with a glance, and they swept from the room.

Inuyasha dropped his head to press a kiss to Kagome's brow, rocking her gently as he cradled her against his chest, his mind whirling with possible scenarios. Kagome sighed lightly, but her eyes remained blank. Shippo, cautiously eyeing Inuyasha's youkai markings, crept forward to touch her limp hand. The hanyou shifted his mate in his lap, and beckoned to the kitsune. Shippo took the offer, and found himself hugged rather tightly. He worked his arms loose and wrapped them around Inuyasha's neck.

"She'll be okay, runt…" Shippo knew that Inuyasha was saying it more to reassure himself.

"Course she will. The houshi and Sango will be back in no time, and Kagome will wake up. You watch." He smiled bravely, willing the hanyou to relax a bit so that the markings would disappear, then reached to brush Kagome's bangs off her face. The girl's lips moved again, and her eyes fluttered closed. "I wonder what she's dreaming about…?" he muttered, and stroked her hair again while the hanyou watched.

_Kill him. Kill Inuyasha!_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**A/N:** So spank me for wanting to get Inu all wet and bothered again…some fluff for your Easter weekend!


	48. Venomous

**Disclaimer**: Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. Nearly all characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Publishing.

**A/N**: Better late than never…heck of a week in Real Life. Coarse language alert…Inu really doesn't take to Tsubaki…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 48: Venomous**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

"Kirara, your senses are so much better than ours…can you pick up anything at all?" Miroku leaned over the fire-cat's ruff to shout against the wind. Kirara swivelled one black ear back towards her passengers and gave a short yowl, then surged upward on the night-wind's currents, the flames burning higher around her furry paws.

Miroku sat up slightly and turned his head towards Sango, who had her cheek pressed against his shoulder blade as she hid from the biting wind. Personally, he wasn't too thrilled with this new seating arrangement, but since Kirara had made it clear that weight-redistribution was part of the deal for riding with her, he wasn't about to argue with the fire-cat. Besides, he had to admit, having Sango's firm body pressed up behind him and her arms wrapped tightly around his torso was a rather enjoyable sensation. The fact that she could easily unleash the Hiraikotsu was a minor detail.

He allowed himself a few moments to imagine what it would be like to have Sango naked and moulded to him like this, then gave his head a small shake, and got back to the matter at hand. _It has to be close by_… Sango suddenly rapped him smartly on the shoulder and pointed to their right.

"Over there, Kirara…I can see something!" she shouted in his ear. Then the sensation struck him as well, and he grabbed a double handful of ruff as the fire-cat executed an abrupt, stomach-lurching ninety-degree turn to the right and streaked towards a dark, purplish-blue dome that glimmered faintly under the starlight, almost obscured by the surrounding forest._ It's so dark out…damn_,_ tomorrow is the night of the new moon_…Miroku shook his head, again, and focussed on what he now recognized as a formidable barrier. _If Kagome-sama doesn't survive this curse, Inuyasha won't have to worry about another new moon_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

"Inuyasha, whoever she's talking to is upsetting her…"

"I know, runt…_fuck_, I hope the houshi and the slayer find the source of the curse soon…"

"They will…Kirara can sense demonic auras better than either of them, so she'll lead them to it."

"_Damn!_"

"Quit punching the wall, Inuyasha. You're knocking stuff down from the rafters onto Kagome's face every time you do that."

"_Fuck_…"

"It's making me crazy too, but could you try to relax a bit? Those red eyes and fangs are making me nervous…"

"Aw, _shit_…sorry, runt. We didn't get a chance earlier to tell you that my youkai and I have called a truce, so get used to seeing these markings."

"Um…does that mean you're… five-eighths youkai or something?"

"Uh…don't know about that…"

"Are you stronger than Koga?"

"Keh! You mean you _thought_ that wimpy wolf was stronger than me all the time? C'mere, brat…"

"Leggo! I meant…never mind…okay, are you stronger than your _brother_?"

"Definitely. I wiped out the dragon demon that killed my old man with the 'Backlash Wave'."

"Wow! Really? The Tetsusaiga has a new attack?"

"Yeah…and Kagome thinks it happened because of my youkai."

"Hm…so we'll see your markings when you're under stress, huh?"

"Uh…not necessarily _just_ stressed…"

"Why are you blushing, dog-breath?"

"Keh! Never mind, runt. Fold up her tunic and slide it under her head…"

"Kagome's really sweating, Inuyasha…I'm worried…"

"Why don't you get her some fresh water from the village well, Shippo? The stuff in the canteens is old…we should try to get her to drink something…"

"I'm on it…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Kagome floated in a star-spangled sea, with no sense of up or down, time or space, strangely unable to feel her limbs; her heartbeat sounded sluggish in her own ears. The harsh, high-pitched voice filled her ears again.

**_Kill him. Kill Inuyasha!_**

She squinted into the velvety blackness.

Wh-what? Wh-who…are…you?

**_You will do my bidding, girl. Kill him!_ **

She felt her hands begin to move, and tried to reclaim ownership of them, but failed. N-n-no…

_I will not permit this_. A familiar, deeper, voice chimed in.

F-fenik…? She blinked at the darkened dreamscape.

_Relax, sweetheart…I've got you._ The voice held a touch of humour, and her hand was clasped just as her shoulders were circled comfortingly; an intelligent face marked with dark purple striping swam into focus, fangs poking out of his smile.

The…shards… She tried to squeeze his fingers and failed.

_I won't let you go; Midoriko needs our help, Kagome._ Silver eyes rimmed with long dark lashes gleamed at her; she blinked at him, since she couldn't nod, but then managed to give the sword-demon a lop-sided smirk.

So…formal…all…of…a…sudden? You're…scaring…me… He grinned back and ruffled her bangs with his claws.

**_You dare try to cross me? I demand your name, insolent creature!_ **

Fenik lifted his head to glare off into the darkness, his body tense. _Shove it up your ass, bitch_ was his terse response.

There was a long pause. **_Who are you?_**

Fenik glanced briefly down at Kagome to give her a quick smile. He raised his head, tossed his hair back over his shoulders, and narrowed his molten eyes at a point off in the distance… then thundered his challenge into the void.

_I am Fenikkusuken, the Hound of the Phoenix… do your worst. _

_**Oh, I plan to, you arrogant fool.** _A low, evil laugh chilled Kagome's blood, and then the internal struggle began.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

The kit gathered an armload of canteens and scampered off under the door mat. Inuyasha watched him go, then ran his claws through Kagome's bangs one more time and adjusted the green cloak over her before bending to kiss her brow. The girl stirred slightly, her lips moving again; he softly kissed her again before standing up and beginning to pace. Stopping himself with an effort, he instead strode to the doorway and pushed the hanging mat aside to look up at the sky, absent-mindedly noting that the moon was a merest sliver.

_Dammit_…they're taking too long!

_The cat will do her job._

Kagome's suffering…

_We are here. Our presence calms her_.

We can't do anything for her…

His enhanced hearing caught the tiniest, softest _creak_ as a floor board rubbed against its fellows; he whipped around…and a glowing arrow tip splintered the doorframe beside him.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

"How impudent! The wench is resisting me!" A frown marred Tsubaki's pale brow; she pouted her lips and studied the blackened Jewel before her.

The baboon-skin robed figure stirred behind her. "I warned you that Kagome was not to be taken lightly as an opponent."

"Don't insult me, Naraku. This little chit is _nowhere_ near my level…and _who_ is 'Fenikkusuken'?" Tsubaki snapped, her voice sharp. The baboon pelt shrugged. "It called itself the 'Hound of the Phoenix'," she elaborated. The head regarded her with its blank eyes and shook its head. "Hmph. So it wishes to challenge me for her, does it…"

"Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation…she will not go down easily."

Tsubaki cast a cool glance over her shoulder at Naraku, and then spoke, more to herself than her audience. "Kikyo, eh? That fool…she'd fallen in love with a worthless hanyou…" She didn't notice the baboon pelt twitch with irritation at her last word. "It should have been so easy to steal the Shikon Jewel, as weakened as she was…and yet, she deflected my curse right back at me…and then refused to finish me off. Her face…that arrogant, superior face…how I wished to see it crumble in defeat…" The _shikigami_ nudged her cheek and she stroked it absently; then a cruel smile curved her lips. "A reincarnation will serve just as well…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Inuyasha stood very still, watching Kagome intently. The girl was pouring with sweat, panting heavily, her bow taut, a flaring arrow pointing straight at him, her eyes completely black and the shards throbbing just inside her flesh. "Kagome?" he forced his voice to stay very calm, hoping that Shippo didn't come flying back in the door and attract her attention.

_**Kill him!**_

"Y-ya…sha…r-run…" He tensed; her brow furrowed with effort. Silver spiralled farther into her eyes for a split second and she managed to rasp out, "_Get out of here, Inuyasha!_ I can't…control…my body…_uhhh!_"

_**Kill him now!**_

Her eyes gone blank again, the arrow-tip steadied and she drew the bowstring back a little further, even as the sweat rolled down her face. Inuyasha moved slightly to block the door more fully, to prevent the kit's easy entrance if he were so unlucky as to walk in on the middle of this disaster-in-the-making.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Miroku! Why aren't the sutras working?" Sango shouted over the rush of wind, as the fire-cat circled the glimmering dome and yet another batch of sutras sizzled before disintegrating into puffs of ash.

"I am embarrassed to admit this, Sango, but my abilities are not enough to penetrate such a powerful dark energy. Kagome-sama is the only one who could do so."

"She'll _die_ if we don't!" Sango's voice veered close to panic; Miroku squeezed her hands where they were clasped in front of him, and tried to think of something reassuring to say, when his eye was caught by a flicker of movement on the ground. Sango noticed it at the same time. "Th-that's…Kikyo-sama…" she gasped. "What's _she_ doing here?"

It was indeed the undead miko who was now stopped just outside the pulsating wall of demonic energy, her white and red robes vivid against the dark purple. She cocked her head to the side, seemingly contemplating something, glanced up at the watchers…and then briskly strode right through the barrier as if it wasn't even there. The two riders stared as her figure disappeared from sight inside the dome.

"I cannot imagine what Kikyo-sama is doing here…but if she is still in league with Naraku, it does not bode well for Kagome-sama. I believe I will try another round of sutras, Sango, as futile as that might be. I have to do _something_."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

"Tsubaki, a rather amusing thought just occurred to me," Naraku purred. "Let us pit these two pathetic lovers against one another. If Inuyasha chooses to save his own life by fleeing, strike down Kagome."

"Ooh, that is delightfully twisted, Naraku," Tsubaki smirked. "I can live with that being my revenge upon Kikyo." She tapped her _shikigami's_ head, and another drop of blood coated the Jewel shard as she leaned in to watch the results.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Inuyasha took a step towards Kagome, never taking his eyes from her face, watching the sweat drip off her jaw and spatter onto her tunic as she gasped with the effort of breathing. The bow and arrow shook wildly, but the tip didn't move from the bead she had drawn on his chest. Kagome licked her lips once, twice, swallowing hard. Silver briefly rimmed her eyes. "Run, Yasha…get away…please…"

His voice was as soft as his eyes were keen. "I'll never leave you behind, Kagome…never." Slowly lowering himself into a crouch, tensing for a leap, he watched as the arrow tracked downwards with his movement.

"_Yash_…" Her voice was anguished as the silver retreated to the barest verge of her irises. Her hand took a firmer grip on her bow in defiance of her wishes, and she tried desperately to close her mind against the command echoing insistently inside her head.

_**Kill Inuyasha!**_

"No…" she whispered brokenly, as her fingers disobeyed her and released the bowstring. Kagome closed her eyes and felt the darkness pulse triumphantly inside her head as her knees buckled.

Inuyasha sprang as the sizzling bolt homed in on him.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"The hanyou chose death at her hands…" Tsubaki mused. "I wonder how it felt, to be struck down again by the woman he loves…a brilliant scheme, Naraku, to have Kikyo's reincarnation be the instrument of his doom…_Oh!_"

The golem disintegrated in a burst of violet light, and Tsubaki found herself facing her own nightmare. Her jaw dropped, and she backed up a step until she bumped against her makeshift altar as the apparition strode forward, trampling on the mud and dirt of Naraku's creation. "H-how…?" she quavered.

Dark eyes as hard and unforgiving as granite bored right through the white-haired priestess. "_You_…" Kikyo retorted, investing that single word with as much venom as she could.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha caught Kagome's limp form just as Shippo careened back through the door, canteens jouncing and bouncing. He skidded to an abrupt halt, and one of the sloshing containers whacked into his rump, sending him flying. The hanyou put out one hand and stopped the kit's face from meeting the wall.

"Got it under control, runt?" Shippo paused, both at the gentle tone, and the way the hanyou carefully adjusted the girl in his arms, stroking her hair away from her face. Glancing around, he then noticed the arrows sticking out of the floor and the doorframe.

"What happened, Inuyasha? Why was Kagome firing arrows? Is she all right? Are _you_ all right?"

The hanyou deflected the kit's questions with a wave of his hand. "Dunno, runt. The shards seemed to be controlling her, and she fired off a couple of shots at me. I think Naraku's playing games…" At that instant, Kagome's eyes blinked slowly open…and her irises were mostly silver. She stared blindly for a moment while Inuyasha held his breath; and then she looked at him.

"_Oh_…Yasha…did I…? A slender hand wavered up towards his face; he caught it and kissed her palm.

"Keh! You take me out? Not in a million years, wench." He smiled down at her, relief flooding his body, and then hugged her tightly. Shippo pulled off the canteens and wormed his way into the embrace, earning only a token growl from the hanyou. As the kit patted her cheek, Inuyasha noticed that the shards in her throat still glowed malevolently.

"Kagome? Who was talking to you, inside your head?" he asked, interrupting Shippo's relieved babble.

Grey-flecked silver eyes fastened on him; Kagome licked her lips. "I don't know who the voice belonged to…but I can sense a large Jewel shard, Inuyasha. Please, you have to take me there."

The kit started to protest. "But, you're still too weak to fight…"

She smiled at him and petted his head, but her gleaming-metallic eyes were unnerving. "Only one person has a chunk of Jewel big enough to emit an aura of this size, Ship-dip. I have no choice but to fight if Naraku is involved. May I have a drink of water, please?" Shippo scooted over to the pile of containers and retrieved one for her. Kagome methodically unscrewed the cap and tilted her head back for a drink, then replaced the lid, her movements far too mechanical to be natural.

Shippo eyed her. "Kagome, you don't seem…exactly right…" he opined cautiously.

Her smile was tight. "Fenik is helping me keep the voice at bay, but it's really hard…"

"Who's Fenik?"

"Long story, runt…we'll tell you when we get back." Inuyasha stood up, lifting Kagome with him. She wobbled badly and clung to him for a moment, her vision swimming.

"You look after Kagome, dog-breath…or else. I'll get the medical stuff ready for when you come back." The kit shook his finger at the two of them, and then gathered up her scattered weaponry, stuffing the bow back into the quiver, but hesitated before touching her thrumming sword.

"Fenik won't bite you, Shippo. He's saving his energy for our opponent." Kagome smiled wanly.

The kit's eyes were very large as he handed over the gear. "Fenik's your _sword_? And you _talk_ to him…or her?"

"He's sort of a sword-demon, Shippo…"

"…and he has an attitude problem. Come on, wench. Got things to do, demons to kill." He boosted her onto his back, and Shippo scurried to pull the door mat aside as the hanyou ducked underneath and out.

Inuyasha stood still, waiting while Kagome shifted into a more comfortable position. "Which way?" he asked. The girl was lying heavily against his shoulder, her fingers digging into his haori, and he was sure he heard a slight whimper escape her lips. "Kagome?" Her head lifted slightly, and she pointed briefly with a shaking finger. "To the south-east? Got it. You hang in there, wench…"

"Don't count me out yet…" Her voice was raw, but she gave his shoulders a comforting squeeze. Cursing Naraku violently under his breath, he launched them into the night.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"How is it that you stand before me, yet your reincarnation lies cursed, Kikyo?" Tsubaki gaped at the woman who radiated power and cool detachment. "It is fifty years since our clash…yet you look just the same!"

"Obviously, you struck a deal with a demon, Tsubaki, to maintain your youthful beauty. How pathetic, to give up your pure soul for such a shallow reason."

Tsubaki's blue eyes became very keen as she intently studied Kikyo. A sneer curled her perfect lip. "I see it now…you are a construct, a hollow shell…animated by the souls of the dead. You presume to look down upon me for consorting with demons, when you are no better?"

Kikyo's dark eyes never once flickered nor showed any sign of agitation. "I am not here to debate with you Tsubaki…in fact, I shall warn you. Naraku intends to use you to fight this battle for him; you will never be permitted to keep the Sacred Jewel."

"Feh. Once I have killed this 'Kagome', Naraku will be hard pressed to track me…" Tsubaki tossed her head dismissively.

Kikyo chuckled darkly. "Naraku has pitted you against Kagome? Your failure is then foretold. You cannot hope to match her with your feeble strength."

"Hmph. She was unable to resist my _shikigami_'s attack..." Tsubaki shrugged, and then her attention was caught by something on her altar. "_Kikyo_! Are _you_ purifying the Jewel?"

" 'Tis not my doing, Tsubaki. I suspect you will have an opportunity to meet Kagome face-to-face very soon, and measure your power against hers." At that moment, a thunderclap of sound shook the shrine and made Tsubaki jump, while Kikyo merely arched a delicate eyebrow. "In fact, I believe she has arrived…"

The white-haired priestess grabbed the Jewel, flew to the shrine's door and opened it just enough to peer out. She saw a neko-youkai, bearing two riders, ranging towards her position…and a crimson-clad, silver-haired being landing halfway across the meadow, carrying someone or something on its back. She heard one of the fire-cat's riders call out to the solitary figure, asking if 'Kagome-sama' was all right, and a rough voice bark an affirmative.

Tsubaki could not contain her surprise that Inuyasha was apparently still alive and well. "How could Kagome miss him? It was almost point-blank range for her arrow…_urk_!" Her head was painfully snapped backwards by a hand fisted in her hair, while Kikyo drove her knee into her spine, pinning her to the door.

"So, you tried to have Kagome kill Inuyasha, eh? A sordid re-enactment of my final day upon this earth… if you are to survive this encounter, Tsubaki, remember this…Inuyasha's life is mine. If you kill him, your life will be forfeit in his place." The dark priestess shivered, and then Kikyo released her hold and backed away.

Tsubaki occupied herself with smoothing her hair and patting her robes to disguise how badly her hands were shaking. "What about Kagome? Have you no care for your reincarnation's fate?"

"I care not what happens to her, but I have no fear of Kagome's life at _your_ hands. You will lose all that you have gained, and more, as penance for committing this folly. I leave you to your fate." Kikyo turned and headed towards the rear of the shrine, where a small door stood ajar from her earlier entry.

Tsubaki uncurled her fingers to contemplate the Jewel, whose violet-pink beauty reflected against her palm. Her ghostly snake coiled around her, resting its head on her shoulder. "Shall we go greet our guests, my dear? You will have a second chance to taste the girl's blood."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Where is Kikyo-sama? Is she inside the shrine with the caster of the curse?"

Inuyasha froze in the act of lowering Kagome to the ground; his head whipped around towards Sango. "What did you say, slayer? _Kikyo_ is here?"

"We saw Kikyo-sama pass through the barrier, Inuyasha, a little while before you and Kagome arrived." The doors of the shrine flew open, forestalling any further comment.

Kagome's fingers tightened on Inuyasha's shoulders. "That's her…that's the one who cursed me…she has the Jewel…" Her voice was rasping and harsh in his ears.

"So you are the infamous 'Inuyasha', the hanyou that stole Kikyo's heart, eh? I am the priestess Tsubaki; pleased to make your acquaintance, I'm sure." She paused, and cast a sharp eye over the group. "A fairly unimpressive rag-tag band, I must say. I wonder why Naraku is so keen to have at least two of you eliminated?"

Inuyasha steadied Kagome, his thoughts whirling, as Miroku stepped forward a few paces, his staff jingling softly. "Where is Kikyo-sama? What have you done with her?"

"She has left her reincarnation to her fate; while she begged me for the favour of Inuyasha's life, I declined…" Tsubaki enjoyed the discomfiture that caused the group to draw closer around the silver-eyed girl who clung to the hanyou's side, a bow in her hand. "And you must be Kagome…your reputation precedes you, but it is certainly undeserved."

Inuyasha growled, low and angry, before locking eyes with the monk. "Look after Kagome…I'm going to take this bitch down before she does any more harm…" He whispered softly to the girl, prying her resisting fingers from his haori, "I don't want to risk you any more; stay back out of range…"

Kagome let go unwillingly; sweat was streaking down her face again and blackness threatening around the edges of her vision. "So long as she has the Jewel, I'm within her reach…be careful… if Naraku is involved, it's never as simple as it seems…"

The hanyou leaned in to kiss her damp cheek, and then handed her over to Sango's care. Nodding to Miroku, he turned and stalked towards where the priestess stood on the shrine's wide deck, the airy serpent bobbing eerily above her shoulder. "I don't know what deal you have with Naraku, but for what you did to Kagome…I'll kill you." His claw flicked the Tetsusaiga's bladeguard.

Tsubaki smirked triumphantly. "Go ahead and draw your sword, Inuyasha. It will sign the girl's death-warrant. So long as I have the Jewel, I also hold her life." She squeezed the glowing ball in her hand; when she opened her fingers, it had turned to gleaming black. Kagome let out a strangled cry and collapsed into Sango's arms; Inuyasha flinched at the sound.

"You fucking _bitch_…" he seethed, clenching his fists so hard he drove his claws into his own palms.

"The price of the Jewel is yours and Kagome's deaths. Since I am amused by her pitiful attempts to resist me, I will begin with you, Inuyasha…" The skin of the left side of her face developed a scale-like texture, and her hair rose as her demonic aura increased…then out of her left eye came a twisting, tumbling, roiling mass that resolved itself into a strange bird-like demon. It had two massive clawed feet, a long plumed tail…but instead of a beak, it had a dog's head and fur. Glowing green eyes and a slavering tongue completed the image. Inuyasha huffed in irritation.

"Ya got strange taste in demons, bitch…but it's still no match for me."

"Fight back, and Kagome dies now. Let's see how long you can dodge its claws, shall we?" The beast pounced at him, curved talons slicing the air at the spot he had been a moment before. Cursing, Inuyasha began a deadly game of 'keep away', staying one step ahead of the misshapen creature as it pursued him across the meadow, the blows from its paws sending clumps of grass and rocks flying.

Kagome slumped, struggling for breath, trying to keep her eyes focussed on the action and not give way to the darkness clawing at her mind. Dimly, she overheard Miroku's and Sango's tense conversation above her head. "Her intention is undoubtedly to kill both Inuyasha and Kagome-sama, so we have no time to lose. I suspect that the serpent accompanying Tsubaki-sama is the phantom creature that attacked Kagome-sama. If we can kill it, the curse should be broken."

"So, while Inuyasha keeps her demon busy…"

"Stand ready to assist, Sango. Kirara…please protect Kagome-sama. I will attempt to use sutras to disable the priestess and destroy her familiar."

"But, Miroku…your sutras didn't work on the barrier…"

"I can only try, Sango. Kagome-sama's suffering will not end until the creature is dead, and while Inuyasha is prevented from using his entire strength, the initiative is ours."

"Very well…I'll cover your back. Miroku…be careful."

"Thank you, _koi_. I will."

Kagome watched as the monk crouched, and then took off at a dead run towards the white-haired woman who was watching the murderous antics of her demonic partner with eager anticipation. Unfortunately, she spotted him just as he threw the sutras, and flung up an arm, easily repelling them. A split second later, a set of massive talons gouged the earth exactly where Miroku had been standing. The monk himself was at that moment airborne, hauled out of range by a furious hanyou.

"_Dammit_, houshi! I left you in charge of Kagome!"

Miroku gripped Inuyasha's wrist. "We must kill that snake twining around the priestess, Inuyasha. I believe that its death will break the curse…" They touched down a little unsteadily, while the hanyou stared at him, processing his words

"_You little bitch_! How _dare_ you!" They both snapped their heads around at Tsubaki's infuriated scream…just in time to witness her dodging a near-miss by a flaming arrow. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku again and yanked him out of the way of another ground-shattering strike, watching as Kagome wavered on her knees with Sango steadying her shoulders, readying another bolt, her aura gaining strength around her. Tsubaki glared, incandescent with rage. "No more games…now you _die!_"

Kagome flamed and fired the missile just as Tsubaki's _shikigami _dripped another mote of blood onto the Jewel… the extra grip on her body that this gave Tsubaki caused her to miss, and she began to topple forward as the shards in her flesh throbbed painfully. Sango's arm prevented her from eating grass, and then she had a face full of fur, heard a reassuring rumble, and Kirara lifted her off the ground and away from the whistling _thump_ of the demon's paw.

Abruptly, she was held in strong arms, and Inuyasha's urgent voice was faint in her ear. "Hang on, Kagome…_koishii_…don't let her win…" She was set gently down, felt lips brush her cheek and then Inuyasha stood over her, cracking his knuckles, snarling viciously. "Get the _fuck _out of my way, you piece of shit! _Iron reaver soul stealer!"_ Sango was again supporting her as chunks of demon scattered across the meadow. Inuyasha dove through the fall-out of his attack to reach for and slice through the _shikigami_'s neck. Tsubaki skipped backwards out of his range; Inuyasha landed on the grass at the foot of the stairs, his fangs bared, amber eyes flickering with red. Miroku lunged and drove the steel tip of his staff through the creature's head, and it dissolved into vapour.

The priestess' smile was cruel as she preened. "Fool! You think it is that simple? The _shikigami_ is only one part of the curse! The Jewel is the key…and now Kagome will die in excruciating pain. Follow her quickly, Inuyasha, and you may meet her at the hell-gates." The scales reappeared around her eye and changed colour, turning brilliant blue-green…and then another horde of demons poured forth, as hideous as anything conjured by Naraku.

Sango swore over Kagome's head, her body tensing as part of the swarm broke off and headed straight towards Miroku. Kagome tapped the slayer's hand. "Go to him…Kirara will protect me…"

"Kagome? Are you sure?" Sango's hand tightened on her shoulder. Kagome weakly nodded, and then the other girl's warm presence was gone, her black-clad figure whirling the Hiraikotsu as she raced towards the monk. Kirara moved to stand over top of Kagome, the fire-cat's hot breath stirring her hair.

_Nixie? How ya doin?_

Shitty…

_Still got your bow?_

Yeah…

_Put it down; it's time to let me out._

You mean…?

_A little 'ignition', if you please_.

But…can Midoriko…?

_She's in a lot of pain, but she's a game gal…come on…I wanna play with the 'nice' bitch._

Gimme a sec…

_Ignite_.

Kirara let out a startled meow and leapt away as Kagome's aura flared. The girl dropped her bow into the grass, and awkwardly reached underneath her body to draw the sizzling katana, holding it honed edge outward, feeling the pain from the contaminated shards recede to the outer edges of her consciousness.

Now what?

_Really concentrate, because you'll probably only get one shot at her._

Like I can control you…

_I hate to limit myself, but you can. Imagine me in the form of a heroic, extremely handsome dog, about that neko-youkai's size…_

I might be able to manage a flop-eared puppy…

_As long as it has big teeth…smart-ass. Midoriko is depending on us…_

Kagome drew in a deep breath, gritted her teeth and formed a picture in her mind's eye of a large dog, teeth bared, snarling defiance…and heard Fenik's snicker. Power surged down her arm and flooded into the sword; she could faintly hear Midoriko's voice whispering encouragement. She watched Tsubaki closely, noting the coldly amused expression on the dark priestess's face as her companions slashed their way through the writhing mass of demonic flesh. Suddenly, that familiar unsettling sensation, accompanied by a chill breeze, raised the hair on the back of her neck.

_Here it comes, Nixie_…

Gotta visual…

Miroku completed the follow-through of a swipe, ducking as the Hiraikotsu whistled past his head on its return trajectory. He jumped when Sango yelped, and then he made a surprised noise when he followed her line of sight. Crouching protectively over Kagome was an enormous snarling dog, with flaming eyes and shimmering silver fur. Its ruff was tipped in black and standing straight up, its tufted ears laid back and its tail lashing angrily. "What in all the hells is _that_?" Sango hissed.

Miroku opened his mouth, when he sensed _something_ unpleasantly familiar… and knew that they had been outflanked. The _shikigami_ was on its way towards their friend, and they were too far away to intervene. The same thought occurred simultaneously to Inuyasha, trapped on the far side of the meadow and fighting alongside Kirara. "_Shit_! We've been had…"

A chilling laugh pealed across the space in the sudden stillness. "Too late! Tear out her throat along with the shards, my pet!"

With Fenik's reassuring rumble overhead, Kagome grinned tightly and pushed herself up, gripping her pulsating hilt, silver eyes narrowing as she tracked the creature's rapid approach. _Back at 'cha, bitch…_ At the last possible moment, she drew her arm tight to her chest, and then slashed with all her strength at the _shikigami_, catching the creature full in the face and flinging it back directly at Tsubaki. Fenik howled…and the stunned watchers saw a bolt of silver lightning streak after the snake, wind around it and follow it into the dark priestess' left eye. It exited a split second later, minus the _shikigami_, as Tsubaki fell to the deck, screaming, helplessly writhing in pain from the dark power of her own curse…and the Jewel rolled out of her hand, instantly turning a brilliant violet-pink as it was purified.

A musical note rang in Kagome's ears, and the now rosy-hued shards erupted from her flesh. She managed to catch them in her palm before she rolled onto her side, closing her eyes with sudden exhaustion.

Midoriko…?

_Thank you, Kagome…that was very well done…_

_Hey, Riko! Nice shot our girl has, eh?_

_Yes, Fenik. Thank you as well._

_It was nothing; Nixie had the worst part of the deal._

_Indeed…you must rest now, Kagome._

_Heh…snoring already._

Distracted by his mate's apparent collapse, Inuyasha raced for her, and was therefore out of position, again, when Tsubaki recovered long enough to grab the now-purified Jewel. As she did so, two chunks of dismembered flesh that could only barely be described as demons any longer rose from the ground and wrapped themselves around her, lifting her and carrying her away from the battlefield. Sango shouted and threw the Hiraikotsu, but missed, and then Kirara swooped down, urging the couple onto her back as Inuyasha unleashed the 'Wind Scar'.

The shrine collapsed on itself, smoking in the light of early dawn. The hanyou swore luridly before sheathing the Tetsusaiga and turning to Kagome. Dropping to his knees beside her, after assuring himself that she was merely sleeping, he carefully peeled her fingers away from the hilt of her sword and replaced it in the scabbard, ignoring the mild vibration it gave off. Sango picked up the fallen bow and tucked it into Kagome's quiver; Miroku admired the curve of the slayer's hip, considered indulging himself, but then thought better of it.

Inuyasha cradled the limp girl in his arms, gazing intently at her for a few moments before looking up at his companions. "The bitch got away, and with the Jewel."

"Which means that Naraku will reclaim it shortly. In a way, I do feel sorry for Tsubaki-sama, as I am sure he will not be gentle; she was a fool for involving herself with him. I do wonder what happened to Kikyo-sama, and what role she played in this scheme?" Miroku noted that Inuyasha flinched at the undead miko's name, but said nothing.

Sango cautiously touched Inuyasha's sleeve. "Inuyasha, what was that…dog…that appeared over Kagome? And... why do you have your youkai markings…? "

The hanyou sighed and lifted Kagome off the ground. "Let's get back to that village and the runt. There's a few things you need to know…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Curse that bastard Inuyasha…curse them all !" Tsubaki slammed her hand onto the ground, glaring at the smoking demonic remnants dissolving into the soft morning air. "Every one of the demons I've harboured…every last one…destroyed by that damn hanyou. Ah, well…" she opened her clenched fist and admired the pure beauty of the Shikon Jewel glowing in her hand. Tilting it so that it rolled back and forth on her palm, she smiled and stroked it with a fingertip. "So long as I have this, I no longer require a demon partner…wh-what? What is…_noooo_!"

Inside her left eye socket, a buzzing rumble began, and suddenly a multicoloured, winged insect burst forth, dipped to seize the Jewel in its claspers and flew rapidly away into the dawn before Tsubaki could react. Stunned, her jaw slack, she finally gathered herself enough to spit out a vituperative stream of words that most priestesses would have blushed to hear.

On a nearby promontory, Kikyo watched and listened, a faint hint of a satisfied smile curving her lips, then turned away.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kirara pacing him overhead with Sango and Miroku on her back, Inuyasha flew through the trees, holding Kagome close to his heart. She had turned her face into his shoulder and fisted a hand in his haori as he took her aloft, but other than that, gave no sign of awakening.

We're gonna have to stay in that village another night at least…

_Hm? Why?_

Think, dumbass. What's tonight?

_Oh, right. You go all weak-kneed on me._

Thanks for your support, asshole.

_Don't mention it._

They made it back just as the village was waking up; the sharp eyes of the villagers noted that the visitors seemed to have been in some trouble, and that one young lady appeared injured. Shippo had barely finished jumping up and down demanding immediate answers and risking his neck with the hanyou, when a young girl arrived lugging a futon, closely followed by another girl carrying two buckets, one full of heated water and the other of rice porridge. Miroku and Sango thanked the girls graciously, and then hauled Shippo off with them to search out the headman to request permission to stay until their companion recovered enough to resume their travels.

Inside, Inuyasha laid out the futon next to the fire-pit, noting that Shippo had removed the arrows and propped them up against the wall next to the door, then carefully stripped Kagome out of her weapons, boots and armour, right down to her innermost layer. Using the warm water and a corner of his trailing sleeve, he wiped her skin clean of the sweat and dust, then tucked a blanket from one of the packs around her. Sango came in first, and he averted his eyes as she changed into her _yukata_ and let down her hair.

When Shippo and Miroku came in, the kit now silent due to the monk's warning, the slayer served up the porridge, and the kit made tea. The meal was quiet as they all focussed on their own thoughts. Miroku broke the silence first. "The headman has agreed to let us stay as long as we need to; his wife is very concerned about Kagome-sama and has offered to be her nurse." He had already held up his hand when the hanyou growled. "I told her that she merely required rest, as she did battle with a demon. They think we're all slayers, and that you and Shippo are her servants."

"Don't care what they think, so long as they leave us alone."

"This hut is as good as any other for the requirements of this evening, Inuyasha. I will protect it with sutras, and if Kagome-sama is recovered somewhat, she can add her sacred arrows." The hanyou grunted, and they fell silent for a moment. The other three all glanced around at each other, and then the two males urged Sango with significant looks to begin the questioning, reasoning that the irritated inu-youkai was less likely to lash out at her. Sango gave a slight nod, and cleared her throat, suddenly aware that all the attention was focussed on her.

"Inuyasha, may I ask you something?"

The hanyou rubbed his hand over his face, then laid the Tetsusaiga across his knees and shifted so that he could rest his hand on Kagome's blanket-covered foot. "Go ahead, Sango. You have a right to know what's going on with us…"

She glanced at Miroku, then asked, "Why are your youkai markings appearing and disappearing, along with an enhanced aura?"

Inuyasha stared into the fire for a long moment. "You know I went to Totosai…after the bandits. I didn't want to transform anymore, and wanted him to teach me how to make Tetsusaiga lighter. He told me to kill Ryukotsusei, the dragon-demon that brought about my father's death, with Tetsusaiga. I had to out-do my old man in order to make the blade my own…"

"I assume you were successful…?" Miroku prompted.

"Yeah. But while I was fighting him, I lost the Tetsusaiga, and I transformed. However, this time, I was able to talk to my youkai…and we came to an agreement…sort of. In order to protect Kagome…and all of you…we worked together to retrieve the sword, and the greater level of demonic power allowed me to not only bring on the 'Wind Scar', but also released Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack, the 'Backlash Wave'.

"That explains why your markings come and go…so your demon blood will activate when you feel threatened? Only then?" Sango asked. She wondered why Inuyasha blushed crimson and wouldn't meet her eyes.

Shippo leaned over and whispered loudly, "He turned the same colour when I asked him that, too."

Miroku caught on to what the others did not, but restrained himself from teasing the hanyou, who looked like he was ready to crawl under the floorboards. "If I may guess, Inuyasha's youkai also makes itself known to Kagome-sama under _certain_ circumstances." He received a startled look from the flustered hanyou, and knew he'd hit the mark. "Kagome-sama holds a special place in our hanyou's heart, indeed, if she is able to, ah… _interact _with such a powerful youkai without fear."

Sango blinked, and knew she had missed something, but figured that she could always get it out of Miroku later. "May I ask you something else, Inuyasha?"

"About that dog, right?" She nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck while wincing at the memory of the last time he had the pleasure of the spectral dog snarling at _him_. "I haven't seen that particular form before, but that was Kagome's sword." The slayer's jaw nearly hit her lap; Inuyasha couldn't help but grin at the look of sheer astonishment on her face.

"So Kagome-sama's sword has a physical manifestation, and it happens to be a _dog_?" Miroku's eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline. "You do not find this to be…somewhat _coincidental_?"

Inuyasha squirmed a bit, with Fenik's words from that night at the well spinning around his mind. _'Would you wish to engage your own father in hand-to-hand combat?'_ "Keh! Don't really care if it's a 'coincidence' or not…the sword works, it protects her…I don't have a problem with it. Do _you_?" His tone of voice indicated that the monk had better not pry any farther, and Miroku subsided, but his dark eyes remained sharp.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome slept the rest of the day, and Inuyasha refused to leave her side. While Shippo looked after the horses, and then found some village children to play with, Miroku made the rounds of households desiring blessings and gave away some protective sutras. Sango, now as demurely dressed as any of the village women, accompanied him; she blushed to be introduced as his wife. She turned an even darker shade of pink when several matrons slyly winked at her and asked if the rumours were true about monks being passionate lovers. Seeing her intense mortification, the women laughed and patted her cheeks, assuring her that they were only teasing, but Sango would have scuttled for the safety of their hut if not for a firm grip on her shoulder and Miroku's gentle smile.

"Mind them not, Sango. They were accepting you as a woman, one of their own…nothing to be upset about."

"Oh, but…I mean…" Her cheeks flared again, and Miroku put his arm around her shoulder.

"Let us go for a brief walk together…some fresh air will do us both some good, since we must stay in the hut with a grumpy hanyou all night."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The girl woke up just as the sun went down, and a bucket of delicious-smelling stew arrived on their doorstep. Sango stepped out to thank the person who delivered it, and then she and Shippo walked the young girl back to her own hut.

Inuyasha leaned over her as she sighed and shifted on the futon; when Kagome slowly blinked her eyes open, all she saw at first was a fall of black silk pooling on the sheet beside her face. Turning her head, she looked straight into anxious dark violet eyes…and smiled. "Did I sleep all day, _koibito_?"

"Pretty much, wench. Dinner's arrived, so good timing."

"Ah, Kagome-sama…you have returned to us!" Miroku's tone was jovial as he stepped over the threshold. "If you are feeling up to it after our meal, perhaps you could add some sacred arrows to the sutras I've emplaced around this building for tonight?"

"Hello to you, too, houshi-doushi…can I wake up first?" As she spoke, she reached up to run her fingers into Inuyasha's dark hair and pull him down for a soft kiss. It lasted a little longer than either intended, and was interrupted by a rude noise.

"Geez, dog-breath…she barely wakes up and you're all over her. I'd tell you to get a room, but…"

Kagome looked over at Shippo. "Nice to see you, too, brat." She stilled at the slayer's smile of greeting, then beckoned Sango over to her, struggling to sit up. Inuyasha helped, and as soon as Sango knelt beside the futon, Kagome wrapped her arms around the other girl's shoulders, hugging her tightly.

Sango was puzzled, but then slowly returned the embrace. "What is it, Kagome? Are…you all right?"

"Yes," came the muffled reply, and then Kagome raised her head to look Sango directly in the eye. "I swear to you that Kohaku will be saved from Naraku's control. If what happened to me was a small taste of what it must be like for him…no one deserves to be treated like that."

"Oh…" The slayer was startled by the vehemence in Kagome's voice, but she understood where it was coming from. "I hope we get the chance very soon…"

"So do I…the sooner the better." The girls smiled grimly at each other, and then the moment passed.

Shippo bustled around with mess tins brimming with the savoury-smelling food. "Let's eat already! Anybody up for an all-night poker game?"

Kagome eyed the kit appraisingly. "What kind, Shippo?"

He smirked. "I'd suggest 'strip', but you're at a total disadvantage right now without all that crap on…" A rather-less-than imposing growl sounded and he grinned cheekily at the hanyou. "Lighten up, dog-breath. We're all here, all alive…all stuck in this hut with you tonight, so we deserve to have some fun. Whaddya say, Kagome?"

"I'm not playing any form of card game with you that would involve removing items of clothing, brat, and I'm out of sweets, so you'll have to make do with points only."

"Works for me. How about you, houshi?"

"I believe I owe you a trouncing from our last game, Shippo-kun. I'll gladly take you on."

"All right!" The kit rubbed his hands gleefully, and scampered back to his own meal. Kagome reached over and squeezed Inuyasha's hand, smiling at him in such a loving way that he felt all squishy inside, and not just because it was his human night. Smiling back, he pulled her in for a quick kiss, then tucked her against his side, and he hoped that the gods of trouble would overlook them just once on a night of the new moon.


	49. Marionette

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sueTormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Publishing.

**A/N: **These Kohaku-Sango episodes actually occurred just after the whole 'Inu cuddling Kikyo under the Goshinboku' mess, but as previously noted, I had some twisting to do to set up the coming 'present day' chapters. Heavily referencing the manga for this…

Sorry to any readers who were disappointed that I left out the 'dream sequence' from last week's Tsubaki chapter. This version of Kagome is pretty comfortable with the fact that she ain't Kikyo (if pinning her rival to the Goshinboku didn't prove that, I don't know what does), and it seemed a bit like beating a dead horse, so I left it out.

Coarse language alert…

To FF readers; a log-in glitch prevented me from posting on Friday morning.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 49: Marionette**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

_**Later the same evening**_

Kagome, with Sango's help, had shrugged into her boots and Inuyasha's haori then staggered outside to poke a few sacred arrows alongside Miroku's sutras to protect the hut for the evening. Inuyasha had stayed inside, but followed their progress around the inside perimeter of the walls, much to Shippo's amusement.

"Shut up, runt. You'll know what it's like when you find a mate."

"Kagome's only a foot or less away, and you're acting like she's left the village or something."

"I can't smell her, remember? Can't hear her easily…here they come." He dashed back to his place by the fire and glared ferociously at the snickering kit. He smoothed his face into a mask of nonchalance when the door mat was pushed aside and the girls, followed by Miroku, came back in. Kagome removed her boots and left them neatly lined up with Sango and Miroku's sandals, then made her way over to him. Her bottom had barely touched the floor before Inuyasha pulled her into his lap and held her possessively.

Shippo's eyes sparkled with mischief, but he bit his lip rather than say anything. _Don't piss off the alpha male…don't piss off the alpha male_… he chanted to himself while he tidied the area beside the fire and shuffled the cards. He dealt out three hands, then eyed his opponents. Kagome grinned back before settling more comfortably against Inuyasha's chest and held her cards close. The hanyou's dark head lowered until his chin rested on her shoulder and he could mutter in her ear. Miroku smiled at Sango and held out his hand in a wordless invitation; she blushed but tucked herself up under his arm and they fell to studying the cards together.

Shippo rolled his eyes and huffed. "Too much lovey-dovey crap around here…c'mon, Kirara…ya gotta help me even the odds. Demons against humans and hanyous; whaddya say?" The neko-youkai mewed and padded daintily over to the kit. Two pairs of eyes, one red and one green, scanned the hand the kit held, and then winked at each other before turning innocently to the others.

Kagome reached up to gently tug one of Inuyasha's black sidelocks where it fell over her shoulder, after he finished murmuring his advice about her cards into her ear. "How do you know so much about this game, _koibito_? You've always refused to play before…"

He scoffed lightly. "Keh! Just because I wasn't making a fool out of myself, didn't mean I wasn't paying attention."

She chuckled, and let go of his hair while she sized up their opponents. "Shippo, if you use any kitsune magic _at all_, you'll be one sorry youkai."

"Gee, Kagome…you saw through my clever strategy…" Shippo rolled his eyes at the suggestion, while Kirara grumbled lightly at this impugning of their demonic honour. Miroku adjusted his arm around Sango, and then fixed the kit with a challenging look.

"Let us begin…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Kagome made it through two rounds and the beginning of the third before her eyes drooped and she nearly dropped the cards. Inuyasha instantly took them away, and turned her in his lap so that he could look into her face, then bundled her off to the futon before she could protest. "Really, Inuyasha, I'm not…" She broke off into a yawn, then grinned sheepishly.

"Tired? Uh-huh." He tucked the blanket around her shoulders and stroked her bangs off her face; she smiled sleepily up at him.

"Our usual deal is for me to guard you on the night of the New Moon…"

"I'll make an exception this once…"

"Sango and I will take turns on watch this night, with assistance from Kirara and Shippo…both of you need some sleep." Inuyasha looked over to find himself the focus of four pairs of eyes, which he found more than a little disconcerting.

"Keh! I'm used to _not _sleeping…"

"So 'make an exception this once'!" Shippo smirked, and then stuck out his tongue when the hanyou growled at him.

Sango smiled softly from her position against Miroku's side. "Go ahead, Inuyasha. Trust us to protect you."

The hanyou grumbled. "It's just that shit always seems to happen…"

"Lie down, Inuyasha, or I'll use Hiraikotsu to knock you down." Sango sat up, her eyes steely. He held up his hands in mock-surrender, and Kagome shifted over to make some room for him on the narrow bedding. He laid Tetsusaiga within easy reach and curled himself around her; she nestled backwards into his body and sighed contentedly, then was fast asleep in a heartbeat. He laid quietly, eyes closed, half-listening to the good-natured chivvying going on between the card players until he, too, slipped away.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

At the first pre-dawn twitterings of the birds, Inuyasha woke up in a cold sweat. _Fuck! When did I fall asleep? We could have been attacked!_ On reflex, he pulled Kagome closer while his fingers sought Tetsusaiga; he held still, listening intently for the trouble he was sure had found them.

Nothing. He listened harder. Still nothing.

"Relax your grip on your weapon, Inuyasha. The night was uneventful." The monk's quiet voice from across the hut made him jump a bit; he raised his head to look past Kagome's sleeping profile at Miroku, who merely arched an eyebrow and smirked from his position near the door, Sango's dark head cushioned in his lap. "There is still a little while before dawn, so go back to sleep. Who knows when we may have this opportunity again?"

Inuyasha thought about arguing, but decided against it and just snuggled back up to Kagome, wishing he could smell her properly. His breath on her neck made her sigh softly, and then she rolled over to burrow into his chest. He stroked her hair with his free hand and kissed her forehead, relishing the quiet moment after all the stress.

"_Koibito_?" Her voice was low; Kagome tilted her head slightly to look up at him.

"What, wench?" He murmured back, running his fingertips along her jawline and across her lips.

"I think we should head back towards Kaede's…" She sighed and nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder.

"I agree. Soon as you're up to it, we'll saddle up those farting grass-munchers and head out."

"A shower would be nice…" she mumbled into his throat.

He grinned wickedly. "Sure would!"

Kagome peeked up at him, saw the expression on his face, and snorted. "Don't count on Mom being so easy-going this time on the issue of group showers."

"She doesn't have to know…"

"Like you could be quiet about it…" she yawned and dozed back off. The hanyou occupied himself with imagining just how pleasant it would be to have a naked, wet Kagome all to himself in the close quarters of the shower stall, and decided that was something worth looking forward to. He lightly dozed as well, and woke up fully when dawn's first rays crept through the cracks in the walls and highlighted the dust motes lazily drifting in the sluggish air currents inside the hut.

Out of curiosity, he caught a lock of his own hair between his fingers and watched the black ripple over to silver, catching in his lengthening claws. Then he noticed the monk watching him with unbridled curiosity and glowered. "Got a problem, houshi?"

Miroku shook his head. "Not at all, Inuyasha. It is such a remarkable transformation that I find it amazing to watch, particularly the way that your ears shift position and shape…and all without pain, you say?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "It happens so fast that I don't notice anything moving." He buried his newly more sensitive nose in Kagome's hair and inhaled deeply, allowing her calming scent to wash over him. His ear twitched as the kit stirred over in the corner, where he was curled up with Kirara. "Who won last night?"

Miroku grinned very toothily. "My lovely lady and I managed to wipe the floor of the hut with Shippo and Kirara's tails, I am pleased to report. The losers had to stand double watches, so I was able to nap a little as well."

Shippo pulled himself upright at that comment and tried to glare at the monk, but rubbing the sleep out of his eyes rather spoiled the effect. "I still think you cheated, houshi."

Miroku placed his gauntleted hand over his heart and sighed dramatically. "How could you doubt Buddha's disciple?" Sango began to stir at that point, and he instantly dropped his hand to stroke her hair as she awakened.

The kit stretched, yawned widely enough to give everyone a view of his small fangs and began poking at the embers left over from the previous night. "Whatever, Miroku. Us demons don't need as much sleep as you lot, so we didn't mind letting you win."

The hut was soon humming with the sounds of rising; the crackle of the fire being stirred to life, the yawns and stretches of sleepy bodies, the clatter of mess kits being broken out, the hiss of water boiling, and then another bucket of rice porridge was delivered. Miroku accompanied the young boy who brought the offering back to his parent's hut and bestowed a blessing. He returned with a preoccupied air and accepted his bowl of food without comment.

Kagome, sat up, feeling and looking rather fuzzy, Inuyasha's rumpled fire-rat falling off her shoulders and ran her fingers through her hair. She smiled at the other occupants of the hut, and especially at her hanyou who leaned over to kiss her cheek. Shippo handed them both breakfast and quiet contentment briefly reigned.

"Miroku? What are you thinking about?" Sango's query drew all their attention to the silent monk, who blinked rapidly before smiling serenely.

"Just a bit of news the villagers were passing around, courtesy of a traveller who came through late last night. Apparently, the castle of the Hitomi clan simply vanished into thin air two evenings ago."

Shippo made a face. "How can a whole castle vanish?"

Miroku rubbed his chin. "There's more…witnesses say that a giant swarm of brightly coloured winged insects flew away from the site, leaving nothing but the foundation stones behind."

"Insects?" Inuyasha repeated quietly.

"Hell wasps…of that I have no doubt." Miroku confirmed, and they all fell silent.

Sango chewed her lip. "Disappeared two nights ago…the same night we fought Tsubaki…seems a little too coincidental…"

Kagome spooned up the last of her porridge and put down the bowl. "Back to work, I guess. _Damn_, I'd like a bath…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

A couple of hours after their early breakfast, after formal thanks and farewells, not to mention a discreet donation of coinage, they were on their way. Sango was very quiet once they had enquired as to the direction of the mysterious castle. Kagome manoeuvred Arashi closer to Kirara and touched the slayer's arm.

"Sango? What's up?"

Dark eyes held hers. "I'm not saying anything yet; I'll know when we get there. Please don't ask me any more, Kagome." Sango nudged the fire-cat with her heels, and they soared up over the trees.

Miroku caught up to her, Juhi giving his herd-mate a playful nip on the flank, to which Arashi responded with bared teeth and a snort. "Sango is very disturbed, Kagome-sama. Did she…"

"Told me to mind my own business. How far do we have to go?"

"Fucking _forever_ at the rate those fucking nags are going!" Inuyasha dropped out of a tree sporting a ferocious pout, Shippo smirking over the hanyou's head.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and put her heels to Arashi. The mare bunched her hindquarters and launched herself into a spirited gallop before settling down to a ground-eating canter, Juhi and a white-knuckled Miroku close behind. A red and silver blur flashed past and she caught a brief glimpse of Shippo sticking out his tongue and waggling his fingers in his ears from the safety of the hanyou's shoulder.

They made good time, stopping only briefly for a lunch of self-heating rations, and very late that afternoon they happened across a village whose residents knew all about the castle, and supplied the welcome knowledge that they were only a few hours away from reaching their goal. They were also offered the use of a hut for the night, and fodder for the horses. Inuyasha looked likely to refuse, but Kagome reminded him that the animals had a long run that day and needed to rest if they were expected to do it all again the next as well.

After a dinner of rice and pickled vegetables, augmented by a bit of dried fish from the ration packs, Sango and Kagome shooed the males out of the hut and used a couple kettles-worth of hot water to give themselves and their inner garments a scrub. Sango resolutely avoided Kagome's eyes, so the girl held her peace and didn't pry into the slayer's thoughts.

There was enough water to rinse out their hair, so they stepped outside to finish the job, earning low whistles from the monk and the kitsune, who had resumed their 'friendly' card game.

Kagome finished towelling off her hair and glanced around. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Up here, wench."

She turned to see him hanging over the edge of the roof, picking his fangs with a sharp claw. "Are you planning on sleeping under the stars tonight?"

"Keh. My turn to do sentry duty."

"Okay." Kagome smiled sweetly and blew him a kiss. "Night, dog-boy." She hadn't taken a single step towards the door before she was enveloped in a fierce hug. "That's more like it," she muttered for his ears alone and kissed him just as intensely. The hanyou pressed a series of tiny kisses across her brow before releasing her and leaping back up onto the roof.

"Night, wench." He smirked down at her, and then she was distracted by Kirara using her shoulder as a launch pad. The neko-youkai meowed loudly and headed up to the ridgepole, where she sat down and began to wash herself. Inuyasha gave her a hairy eyeball. "S'matter, cat…don't trust me to do my job?" Kirara cocked her own red eye back at him and continued what she was doing.

Kagome chuckled and followed Sango into the hut. The slayer remained quiet all day, lost in thought, so Kagome gave her some space and occupied herself with tidying the mess tins away, clearing space for them to sleep. She was wearing her fleeces until her liners dried, and while sleeping in them wasn't ideal, she certainly wasn't going to be nude if Miroku was in the near vicinity and Inuyasha wasn't.

Sango's eyes were distant, and even Miroku's arrival didn't bring her any closer. The slayer unrolled her bedding and curled into it, staring at the embers of the fire-pit. Kagome blinked when Miroku propped his staff across the doorway and lay down behind Sango, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close against him. Sango closed her eyes and snuggled backwards into his embrace; Miroku pressed a lingering kiss on the top of her head and whispered something to her. The ghost of a smile crossed the slayer's lips, and then she rolled over to bury herself in the monk's chest, nearly disappearing under his voluminous robes.

Shippo ducked under the door mat, nearly tripped over the staff, gawked briefly at the black and purple tumble of fabric taking up one side of the fire, and then scampered around the pit to help Kagome arrange her bedroll, grinning at her expectantly. She ruffled his bangs. "Guess we're bunking in together, Ship-dip. Hope you don't snore, 'cause I'm beat."

"Ha! Should've heard yourself last night! Shook the rafters…_ooof!_" Kagome thwacked the kit in the gut with her rolled-up leather tunic, sending him skidding across the floorboards, then jumped into her bedding and zipped it up right to her chin, smirking. "Guess you're at the foot of the bed, brat."

Grumbling, the kit circled a few times before settling down near her feet; she took pity on him after a few minutes and reached down to pull him into her arms for a hug. He snuggled under her chin, his bangs tickling her nose, and sighed blissfully. "Thanks, Kagome. This is a nice change from Kirara, tho' she's pretty comfy, too." He was breathing evenly within moments.

Kagome eyed the couple across from her, noting how that even though she was securely encircled within Miroku's arms, Sango radiated tension…and she wished that she could do something about it. _Hopefully we'll find out tomorrow_…she thought, before closing her own eyes.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

Mrs. Higurashi chatted peacefully through the car window to Shimano and Akagane, as they waited patiently for Sota to tie his shoes. It was a beautiful soft morning, with promise of heat later in the day, and a few fluffy clouds painted the dawn sky. Finally, Sota stepped out of the house, pecked his mother on the cheek and scrambled into the car; Shimano gaily tooted the horn as she cheerfully waved goodbye.

She was about to step back into the house when she noticed the hint of white glowing in the pale light, arching up over the storage shed beyond the shrine. She left her teacup beside the door, and strolled across the courtyard, paused to admire the dark glossy leaves of the camellia buttressing the well-house wall, and then continued until she stood in front of the magnificent one-hundred-year-old white wisteria, whose flower clusters were just beginning to open. The long tendrils, which would form a curtain-like display of ivory blossoms in a few days, trailed down from above until their very tips trailed along the paving stones.

_It will be a wonderful show of bloom this spring_ she thought, running her fingers lightly along the slender branches as they swayed and dipped in the light breeze. _I hope Kagome is here to see it_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

They were on the road again at dawn, the horses' breath steaming in the cool air, but the day promised to be mild. Following the directions the villagers gave them, they sighted the massive stone platform squaring off the top of a steep-sided naturally defensive hill by mid-morning. They were at the base of the crag by noon; the hairpin turns of the approach took time to negotiate. Inuyasha lost patience and took off ahead, springing up the slope with Shippo clinging determinedly to his shoulder.

Kirara leapt after him, her straight-backed rider's lips compressed into a thin line. Sango had dressed in her bodysuit and armour that morning, and Hiraikotsu was ready to hand, as if she expected an attack. By the time Kagome, Miroku and the horses had wended their way to the top of the incline Inuyasha was waiting for them, leaning against the stone base of the massive gate.

Miroku paused in the act of dismounting from Juhi, his brow furrowed in concern as he glanced quickly around. "There is a definite trace of Naraku's aura here…"

"It was Naraku's castle, all right. You'd better go to her, houshi." Inuyasha's voice was gruff; he jerked his head, indicating that Miroku should proceed into the castle proper. Kagome slid off the grey mare, crossed to the hanyou and peered into the silent fortifications.

"Did Sango…"

"She found her father's armour."

Kagome's hand flew to her mouth as she stared in shock at Inuyasha. "Oh, no…then this is where…"

"Kohaku murdered her father along with the other demon slayers, and tried to kill her as well while under Naraku's control…what the _fuck_ is that monk doing? The bastard's _undressing_…" The hanyou tensed, ready to charge across the space and knock some sense into Miroku, but then realized that there was something more profound going on.

Kagome looked to see what Inuyasha was concerned about, caught on at the same time to the monk's intentions, and then tugged Inuyasha into the scarred grounds of the vanished building. No trace remained of the wood and plaster buildings or of the gardens that must have graced this remote peak; the earth had been both scorched and stripped of all vegetation.

Shippo and Kirara appeared at the top of the foundations and made their way down to them. The neko-youkai hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and Shippo into her arms as they watched Miroku unearth the bones, armour and weapons of the ill-fated demon slayers and lay them carefully on his spread-flat purple outer robe. Sango knelt beside him, clutching a dirty piece of forged bone in her arms, her head bowed.

Inuyasha turned and punched the unyielding stones, swearing luridly under his breath. Kagome reached out a soothing hand while not taking her eyes from their friends. "What do you suppose happened to all the inhabitants of the castle? There must have been servants, guards…"

"The fucker probably slaughtered them all. He wouldn't give a shit."

"But…where are the bodies?"

"Melted? Vaporized? Fuck if I know."

"What about Kohaku?"

He glanced over at Sango and lowered his voice. "Probably dead…and it would be a blessing."

At that moment, an unpleasantly familiar sensation _pinged_ faintly off her consciousness, and she swung around, racing for the gate, the startled hanyou right on her heels. At the top of the cliff, she strained for another contact, searching for that one, small contaminated shard that just might mean that Kohaku survived.

"What is it, Kagome?" Shippo held onto the collar of her tunic and peered around at her with wide green eyes.

"A tainted shard…but it's _so_ faint…" She frowned in concentration and rotated slowly, until she was facing back into the destroyed fortress. "That way…I think."

"We'll let Miroku help Sango bury her dead, and then we'll look into it. Right now, she needs to grieve." He crouched, sprang and landed lightly on the top of the foundations, then proceeded to walk around to the far side. Kagome was surprised at Inuyasha's patience and consideration, and more than a little proud of him. Kirara mewed, then jumped down from her arms and transformed, offering her back to Kagome. The girl slid on, and the fire-cat silently flew them up and around the walls until they were level with Inuyasha and looking in the same direction.

Kagome closed her eyes again and searched for that trace of darkness, but while it was just _there_, on the edge of her abilities, she couldn't bring it any closer and refine their search area. She shook her head in frustration, and Shippo patted her cheek. "It's okay, Kagome. We know that it's this direction, so once they're ready…"

She nodded, then leaned over to tug at the string knotted at the ends of Inuyasha's trailing sleeve. "How about you go look for a spot where we can re-bury Sango's father and colleagues?"

Instead, he dropped onto Kirara's back, eliciting an irritated growl from the cat. "Let's go together and leave them be for a bit." Kirara grumped again, but soared out over the valley. It only took a few minutes, and then Shippo pointed out a patch of green on the crest of a hill far enough away from the castle that the site of their death would not overshadow their burial place. Kagome took a few bearings, and they headed back.

They were waiting outside the empty gate; Miroku held a large, neatly-wrapped bundle in his arms while Sango still clutched the piece of armour against her chest, and Kagome saw the sadness in the slayer's soul as a palpable presence, wrapping its chill arms around her friend. She jumped down from Kirara's back, walked up to Sango and bowed respectfully. "We found a place where they can be buried with honour…would you like us to take you there?"

Her eyes were met with a quick glance, and a brief nod of the head, and then Kirara rumbled as she walked up to the couple and rubbed her head against Sango's hip. Miroku slid onto the fire-cat's back, carefully balancing his precious cargo, followed by Sango, and they took off into the sky.

Kagome took Juhi's reins and climbed aboard Arashi. Shippo skipped off her shoulder, across the mare's rump and over Juhi's ears to take a seat on the gelding's saddle. Inuyasha jumped up to balance on Juhi's haunches, and they set off at a much more sedate pace, as the road was steep.

"Inuyasha? Maybe you should go on ahead, and help Miroku dig the grave. The soil on that hilltop looked pretty rocky…"

"_What?_ And leave you unprotected? Oi…did Tsubaki take a few of your brain cells with her while she was controlling your mind?" The hanyou snorted derisively, and he was abruptly right behind her, his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. "If you think after what's happened recently that I'm gonna let you out of my sight…"

"It isn't like I'm _completely_ helpless without you…and I really think that Miroku will need some assistance." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye; he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Let's get off this fucking mountain first, wench, and I'll think about it."

In the end, Inuyasha did leave them to assist in the burial, but he stayed on the hilltop only long enough to claw out a suitable hole, then left Miroku and Sango to observe the burial rites together in private. He located a small stream and washed his claws, shook himself all over, then indulged in a little full-throttle tree-top racing as he hunted down his mate and the kit.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

"Sango, I am sorry that this is not hallowed ground…"

The slayer rested her fingers lightly against the back of the monk's gauntlet, brushing against the prayer beads. "It is all right, Miroku. Better here, in the open air, than in that tainted place."

The monk regarded her closely, violet eyes searching her expression, before turning back to neatly arranging the pitiful remains of what were once Sango's father and her colleagues in the makeshift grave. Inuyasha had dug it deep for security, even though the lack of flesh on the bones meant it would more than likely escape the notice of scavengers.

Miroku finished his task by lining up the weapons and the face masks in a neat row before the empty-socketed, grinning skulls. Beside him, Sango took a deep breath, leaned down, and tenderly laid the piece of body armour in the pit. She gazed down at it for a brief while, then took a handful of dirt and let it run through her fingers, sifting down and speckling the ash-white bones.

The monk bowed his head, brought his hands together and began intoning the prayers for the departed; beside him, the slayer mimicked his posture, the wind stirring her long, dark top-knot and ruffling her bangs. Her eyes burnt hollow and her jaw clenched as she added her thoughts to Miroku's holy words.

_Father…I vow that vengeance will be mine, and one way or the other, Kohaku will be freed_…

As if she heard the slayer's thoughts, the watching neko-youkai shifted and regarded her mistress with concern.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Despite the fact that her thoughts kept straying to the solemn ceremony that she knew was being enacted on that lonely hill-top, Kagome and Shippo had put their time to good use. Kagome practised her barriers, and Shippo tried out a few new transformations. He was still having trouble with the tail, which inevitably turned out bushy and red, but managed a life-like Koga that gave Kagome the giggles, especially when he clasped her hands and mimicked the wolf-youkai's usual lines. Inuyasha arrived at that precise moment and actually had Tetsusaiga half-way out of its sheath before he realized that there wasn't any tell-tale stink of unwashed furs.

Shippo laughed so hard at the look on the hanyou's face that he started hiccupping, and even threats of thumping it out of him didn't work. Finally, Kagome tossed him over Juhi's saddle and they headed out. Kirara and her passengers rejoined them within the hour; all of them, even the neko-youkai, were solemn. Sango's visage was grim, and she avoided making eye contact.

Kirara was plainly worried; she looked pointedly at Kagome and jerked her head back over her shoulder at her passengers. The girl gulped.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha; he nodded. She gulped and began fiddling with the hem of her tunic. "Sango, while we were at the castle…I sensed a Shikon shard. It was very faint, almost at the limits of my range…but it was only one, and quite small."

Dark eyes pinned her. "Are you sure?"

She wilted a bit under Sango's intense gaze. "Yes."

"Well, then…what are we waiting for?" Miroku asked. "Do you need another fix on the direction, Kagome-sama?" She nodded, and closed her eyes to concentrate on that elusive, mocking tickle at the back of her mind. Holding herself very still, she threw open her senses and finally was rewarded with a flicker of energy.

"That way." She said simply, pointing before she opened her eyes, and they moved in the direction she indicated.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Is the sensation any stronger, Kagome?" Shippo asked from his perch between Arashi's ears. The mare was doing her best to dislodge him, her furry appendages twirling constantly as she tossed her head every few seconds, but the kit stuck as tightly as a burr.

"Quite a bit…it's close…but wait! It's _moving_!" Kagome kicked the mare into a gallop, and the rest of the group followed close at Arashi's heels. Shippo let go of the bridle and made his way hand over hand down the mare's mane, tucking himself into the front of the saddle. Kirara _whooshed_ past with Miroku and Sango, and held position slightly ahead of the racing horses, neck and neck with Inuyasha. They kept up the pursuit with single-minded intensity, until a familiar, hated buzzing filled the air.

"Hell wasps, _dammit_!" Miroku snarled. Sango's hand moved from its grip on his waist to clasp the prayer beads binding the Vortex, and he returned the gesture without taking his eyes from the source of the sound.

"Means we're getting close…" Inuyasha muttered grimly, and flicked Tetsusaiga's bladeguard with his claw. The ground shook under the horses hooves; Juhi shied slightly, and then Kirara roared, clawing for altitude, outpacing the hell wasps in her flight. Kagome noted that Sango was readying the Hiraikotsu as they disappeared over the trees; she pulled out her bow and charged an arrow as Arashi pounded through the brush, trying to keep the fire-cat within sight.

"_Hiraikotsu!_"

As Kagome, Shippo and the horses thundered into the clearing, they were just in time to witness the messy, spattering demise of a rather hideous insect-youkai towering over a slender youth, from whose shoulder came a twisted, dark glow.

"_Kohaku!_"

The youth shoved himself backwards from the smoking pile of flesh and shell and twisted upright, gripping his bone sickle tightly, coiling the chain in readiness for deployment. He glanced quickly around at the assorted group of figures, his eyes showing no recognition. The Hiraikotsu whizzed behind his back on its return trajectory, and he followed its whistling passage to the armoured figure that easily restrained the strange weapon and returned it to the 'ready' position.

The rest of the group held still, watchful and wary, as Sango strode forward, and the boy edged backwards, two trained fighters sizing each other up. Kagome saw the pain and longing clearly etched on the slayer's face, how her hand trembled as she held it out, palm up, and tremulously spoke her brother's name. "Kohaku…?"

The youth went rigid, and then his stance relaxed slightly. His voice was cautious but held a note of hope. "Do you…know me, sama?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

"That's a nasty scrape…let me see it." Sango was quiet but firm, ignoring the blushes and squirming of the teenager as she gripped his bare arm and inspected the abrasion. Kagome readied antiseptic and gauze, keeping her eyes averted so she couldn't see the darkness in Sango's eyes.

The youth, his cheeks pink, finally spoke. "You know my name, sama, but where have we met?"

The slayer's smile was very sad. "You remember nothing of your life before?"

"No, sama. I remember being at the castle, and someone telling me to join my father."

"That was Naraku who cast you out." Sango's voice was flat, devoid of emotion. Kagome cringed from the emptiness, and quickly stood up.

"I'll wait outside…" She made helpless little gestures with her hands, and fled.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Outside the abandoned shrine they had come across, Miroku and Inuyasha broke off their argument at Kagome's approach. She noted that both of them had their hands shoved into their sleeves, and both were sporting truculent pouts. "It was a little intense in there, so I bailed…" she shrugged by way of explanation, sat down next to Inuyasha, and began picking at the grass between her boots.

"What is your opinion on Kohaku-kun, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, houshi-doushi. It would be so cruel for Naraku to do this to her, but then that's what we expect, isn't it?"

"Yes…emotional abuse is his preferred method of torment. However, Kohaku-kun does seem different from the last time we encountered him; less like a soulless puppet and more human…"

"I still say we smack him around a bit…" Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome biffed him in the ear, earning her a ferocious glare.

"That won't help; Naraku's hold is too strong, and the shard in his shoulder is tainted, no doubt about that. I think we need to be careful. Sango is so vulnerable where Kohaku is concerned…"

"I am very sure that this is some sort of trap…but cannot for the love of Buddha figure out Naraku's angle."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

"I-I was a demon slayer? Truly?"

Sango smiled sadly at Kohaku, and tenderly stroked her fingers through his bangs. "You were a novice; your first mission was your last."

"What happened?" His brown eyes were wide.

"Things went very wrong. We walked into a trap, and only you and I survived." Kirara mewed and jumped into Kohaku's lap, bracing her little paws on his chest and peering intently into his eyes. Kohaku rubbed between her ears with his thumb, but the neko-youkai didn't purr. Instead, she leapt onto Sango's shoulder guard and wrapped her tails around the slayer's neck, watching the youth through narrowed red eyes.

Sango put her arm around Kohaku's shoulders and carefully embraced him, feeling the tug in her heart overwhelm her until she was hugging the startled youth tightly. "Uh…sama?" he squeaked.

Tears rimmed Sango's dark lashes as she squeezed him again. "I am your sister, Kohaku. You are my only brother, and I won't let Naraku have you again." Her tone was as fierce as her grip. _Because I want to believe that you are now free_… Their attention was attracted by a flurry of swearing from outside the shrine.

"Oi! Slayer! Get your ass out here…we've got company…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **


	50. Fifth Column

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Publishing.

**A/N: **Sango is not suicidal in this fic, so I guess that qualifies her as OOC; she is prepared to 'free' her brother the hard way, but if she kills herself, who is left of her family to hunt down Naraku? Not only that, but a certain monk has plans on helping her reach 'nirvana' in a slightly different way…

Referencing the manga, and a coarse language alert…

**Bouquets** to Nokomarie the Snake for her expertise in the 'first aid' scene. (edited for accuracy and re-posted May 8, 2006)

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 50: Fifth Column **

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

"Oi! Slayer! Get your ass out here…we've got company…"

Sango leapt for the sliding doors and peered through the gap. Kohaku came up close behind her; she could feel his breath on her neck. She watched Kagome flame an arrow, and then the impact of a gigantic demonic aura washed over her. Cautiously poking her head out, she glimpsed the swarm, and noted the brightly-coloured dots flickering and buzzing around the edges of the writhing, screeching mass. She heard Miroku swear, and slam his gauntleted fist into his other palm. Kagome released her missile, shouted, and then Inuyasha took her off her feet…something tore into the earth where the girl had been standing not a moment before. A strikingly beautiful creature with malice glinting in her ruby eyes stood tall, and smirked coolly. From behind the building, she heard Shippo's voice and the thud of hooves as he took the horses out of danger.

Kohaku's hand descended onto Sango's shoulder, and his fingers clenched. "I-I know that woman…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"What the fuck do you want, Kagura?" Inuyasha demanded harshly. He kept his arm around Kagome's waist, flexing the claws of his other hand.

"As charming as ever, Inuyasha. However, I'm not here to exchange pleasantries with you. Hand over Kohaku." She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at their startled expressions. _They really are rather dense_…

"Why do you seek Kohaku-kun?" Miroku asked quietly, placing himself between the shrine and the swaying, slavering demons.

Kagura delicately yawned. "He disappeared from the castle the other night. Naraku wants his shard back, but he's feeling generous. He's willing to let you keep the body."

"You're a fucking bitch, Kagura…"

"I'm not a dog, silly boy, nor do I 'fuck'…Naraku wouldn't let _me_ have that kind of fun; although, I might consider it, if it was your lovely brother offering…"

Her laughter _nearly_ drowned out the sound of the hanyou's violent gagging.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The clank of a chain spun Sango around. Kohaku's face was tense, as he readied his sickle for action. "Kohaku? What are you…?"

"I'm the target. I'll distract them and buy time for you to escape…"

"NO!" Sango took him by the shoulders, absently noting that he was now nearly as tall as she, and shook him with more force than she intended. "I will _not_ lose you to Naraku again!" She pushed him back and gripped Hiraikotsu before turning back to the door. _Over my dead body_… "Kirara! Let's go!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagura hid a smile behind her sleeve. _Oh, this is too easy…as much as I loathe Naraku, he certainly knows how to entertain_…

"What are you waiting for, Kagura…couldn't face us all by your pathetic lonesome, so you had to bring along these uglies?" Inuyasha gestured at the motley swarm hovering behind the wind witch. She smiled sweetly and made a graceful motion with her hand.

"Feh…they're just fodder to make sure that you do not interfere…but I'll kill you while I'm at it, Inuyasha, for the fun of it." Her fan snapped open, and she slashed. "Dance of Blades!" Inuyasha gripped Kagome and took both of them out of the way of the strike, then noticed that most of the swarm was going for the shrine.

The doors burst wide open, and a flashing blur whirled out, scything through flesh and bone, was caught on its return flight by a black-clad goddess of death astride a snarling, fiery cat. Miroku was briefly transfixed by the sight of his beloved, magnificent in her fury before getting back to business against the gibbering creatures. Kagura laughed and loosed another strike; Kagome deflected it with a crackling shield, and gripped Inuyasha's hand where it was wrapped around her waist. "Take me over to the shrine; I'll protect it with a barrier…"

"Forget that, wench…you grab Kohaku and go to ground in the woods behind the shrine. We'll cover you. Do your defensive thing, and we'll come get you once we've taken care of these losers." They were already airborne as he spoke, and he nodded at Miroku as they dove past the monk, who stepped up his efforts with sutras and staff to keep the area in front of the shrine clear. Landing briefly on the porch, Inuyasha swung Kagome through the doors. Kohaku was crouched just inside, his sickle in the 'ready' position, looking every inch a trained fighter. He glanced up, and his eyes were dark and fiery, reminiscent of his sister.

"Kohaku, you and Kagome have to clear out of here. You ready to move?" The teen nodded. Inuyasha cupped Kagome's cheek, brushed a swift kiss across her lips before fixing Kohaku with an intent look. _Can I trust him? No fucking choice, dammit!_ "You look like you know what to do with that weapon, so you keep an eye on Kagome…or Naraku will be the least of your worries."

"I understand. I will protect her as if she were my own."

The simple, quietly-spoken statement gave the hanyou pause, but as he squeezed Kagome's shoulder he leaned in close, as if kissing her cheek. "Watch yourself," he breathed in her ear; she nodded, and this time he did kiss her before diving out the door and back into the fray, Tetsusaiga blossoming in his hand.

Kagome grinned at Kohaku and pointed at the rear wall, where a small sliding panel stood slightly ajar. "Lucky you're not very broad-shouldered, or you'd be stuck…let's go!" He nodded, and she squeezed out first, flattening herself against the wall, her sword in her hand, watching for stray demons while Kohaku eased through the opening. Scanning their surroundings, she waved him ahead of her, and they raced for the shelter of the trees.

Almost, but not quite. A high-pitched scream from behind, and then Kohaku whirled, pushed her down, threw his weapon in a deadly arc up into the sun…and they were spattered with miasmic ichor. The counter-weighted chain rattled into a neat coil, then he reached down, grabbed her by the wrist, yanked her upright and held on as they bolted for cover. Kagome could both hear and sense another incoming wave, then heard the Hiraikotsu's unmistakeable whistle as it impacted the demons diving onto them. They were pelted with chunks of flesh and drenched in blood; Kohaku had a single eyeball slithering down the side of his head. Kagome winced and reached out to flick it off; he grinned briefly at her before tugging her after him. She risked a quick glance over her shoulder; she saw Kagura's triumphant smile with startling clarity just as the witch unleashed another attack, and the shrine building collapsed.

Sango, circling overhead with Kirara, took a firm grip on Hiraikotsu and a last look as the two dark heads disappeared into cover, followed by about half-a-dozen hell wasps. _Kohaku…please don't betray us_… She flung the boomerang into the screaming mass bearing down on her, and Kirara roared as she tore through the squirming, writhing remnants in the weapon's path.

Miroku, from his vantage point to the left of the destroyed building and taking a quick breather as he readied more sutras, began swearing violently as he became abruptly, sickeningly aware that they had been hoodwinked. "Inuyasha! It's just like Tsubaki!"

The hanyou spun away from the follow-through of a blow that took out a mass of demons and just missed a laughing Kagura. "What the hell, houshi?" he grunted, trying to figure out how to pin the wind witch in place so that he could unleash the 'Wind Scar'.

"The demons are not pursuing Kagome-sama and Kohaku-kun…they are remaining here to fully occupy our attention."

Tetsusaiga flashed, but missed Kagura, who retaliated with a lazy sweep of her arm and another spinning attack. Inuyasha turned his katana broadside, and deflected the wind blades harmlessly into the ground, while his brain rapidly turned over. "Dammit…Kohaku is still doing Naraku's dirty work?" Above him, Sango gasped, her heart clenching; Kirara growled loudly.

"So it would appear." Miroku slashed his staff through a particularly disgusting slime-coated demon, and fried another gibbering clump with a sutra.

The wind witch chuckled quietly. "Took you this long to figure it out? Pathetic."

Scarlet bled into Inuyasha's eyes, and stripes blazed on his cheeks. Kagura arched her eyebrows at the demonic aura gathering around him, and noted the vapours coiling down the length of his blade. "What does Naraku want with Kagome, bitch?" The hanyou's voice was low and very dangerous.

Kagura shrugged, readying her fan. "Don't know…don't care. All I know is that I get to play with you." She gestured with her fan, and the remains of the swarm, which still numbered in the dozens, combined into a single mass, and charged the two on the ground. Miroku snarled, ripped off the prayer beads, and the Vortex roared into existence.

Sango shouted his name, as several bright buzzing creatures deliberately flew into the stream of demonic matter and vanished into the void. Kirara suddenly growled, and turned in flight, plunging towards the edge of the forest. "Where…what are you doing, Kirara?" Sango shifted on the neko-youkai's back, looking anxiously over her shoulder at the lone figure of Miroku, the winds of the Vortex tearing at his robes as he braced himself against its inexorable pull. The fire-cat flicked her ears, and followed her nose to where a wide-eyed Shippo lay hidden with the horses and their precious medical supplies. As soon as the animals came into view, the slayer caught on immediately and hugged the cat around the neck. "Good thinking…we can get the medicine to protect Miroku from the venom…"

"Go, Inuyasha…find Kagome-sama!" The monk's face was contorted with the effort of holding the Vortex steady while fighting off the debilitating effects of the hell wasps' venom. The hanyou, who was currently guarding Miroku's back against Kagura's unrelenting attacks, only snorted.

"Can't leave you alone with this bitch…"

"Go! I'll dispose of Kagura…hurry, Inuyasha. Kohaku-kun would be a formidable opponent for Kagome-sama to battle by herself…here come Sango and Kirara…please go, for all of our sakes." Still the hanyou hesitated, before snarling and taking a run at Kagura. The witch whisked out of his way, laughing, whirled and sent a flight of blades at his back as he flashed by, but the Tetsusaiga twisted and they shot harmlessly up into the sky. She spun, her fan open, ready to slice the monk into pieces, but stopped at his feral snarl. "I would be more than pleased to send you into the void as well, Kagura. I advise you to remove yourself."

She blinked, wondering at the monk's reasons for sparing her, but snapped her fan closed, slid it into her sleeve, and tossed down a feather to make her escape. Miroku waited until she had become a mere dot in the sky before re-twisting the prayer beads and collapsing to the ground. His vision was blurring badly, cold sweat poured off him even as his body felt like it was being consumed by fire. Strong arms embraced him, and Sango's concerned voice was the sweetest thing he had ever heard.

"Miroku…quickly…take these and drink this…" Tablets were placed on his tongue, and cool, sweet water filled his mouth and he gratefully swallowed, his head tilting back to rest against the slayer's shoulder.

"Thank you, _koi_," he murmured, enjoying her gentle hand stroking his cheek, her lips pressed against his forehead. "However, as pleasant as this is, we must assist Inuyasha. I fear for Kagome-sama, and your brother." He squinted up at her, and caught the darkness in her eyes. Sango smiled tightly, and moved to duck her head under his arm, then tugged him upright and steadied him as he slid onto Kirara's back. She handed him his staff, swung Hiraikotsu into place and then added herself to the fire-cat's burden, holding Miroku tightly around the waist. Kirara growled lightly and launched into the sky, trying not to jar the monk; she could feel the weakness of his grip as he wormed his fingers into her ruff.

Sango was coiled like a spring, thoughts and emotions spinning through her at hurricane speed. _If you have knowingly harmed Kagome, Kohaku…I will send you through the hell-gates myself…_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Just stay out of sight of the hell wasps, Kohaku. They'll alert the rest of the demons if they see us…" Kagome smiled at the youth; he smiled back, a little tentatively, and hunkered down beside her under the leafy bush.

They listened to the insects' buzzing as they circled the wooded area, obviously flying patterns as they searched for the two humans. Finally, the irritating sound faded slightly as the creatures moved away from their immediate area. Kohaku's expression became thoughtful. "I wonder if Sango-sama is all right…"

Kagome bit her lip at his application of the very formal title. "I'm sure your sister will be fine. She's a very skilled fighter. You…don't remember her at all?"

He sadly shook his dark head. "Not a bit, and it's very frustrating, because she's so familiar…"

"She's missed you terribly, and having you back is like a dream come true for her."

Kohaku's expression became wistful. "Can you tell me more about her? I want to remember, but it feels like there is a locked gate inside my mind…can you help me to open it?"

Kagome smiled widely, and settled herself more comfortably in their hideout. "Let's see…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"_Fuck!_" A small tree suffered considerable damage to its bark from the claws of the angry hanyou. He forced himself to calm down, and pivoted slowly, sniffing intently. _Why does her scent just disappear?_

"You were too preoccupied to notice the barrier, Inuyasha. You were no challenge at all."

The surrounding forest faded to grey as the familiar, hated voice spun him around, ready to unleash the Tetsusaiga. "Naraku…" he ground out between clenched teeth. "I don't have time to piss around with a shitty golem…"

"Will you kill Kohaku?" The baboon pelt hovered just above the ground.

There was something about the way Naraku said it that made Inuyasha cautious, even as he was brutal in his tone. "If he's hurt Kagome…yeah, the brat's gonna die."

"The slayer will never forgive you, hanyou."

"She knows that Kohaku wouldn't kill someone if he had a _choice_."

"He _chose_ to put himself under my control, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was staggered. "Why the hell would any sane person do _that_?"

"Imagine the torment of a soul who is conscious of the knowledge that he slew his own father and compatriots…as well as his beloved sister. Kohaku readily gave me the power to erase his pain," the white-robed figure fairly purred.

The hanyou's eyes darkened. "You hell-spawned fucker…._you're_ the one who made him kill his father…!"

The pelt shrugged. "Minor detail. He is the perfect weapon, as his obedience is complete and unquestioning…unlike at least one other of my offspring that I can name…."

Inuyasha laughed mirthlessly. "You'll need more than a teenage brat to take Kagome down."

"Kohaku will kill Kagome and bring me her Shikon shards, Inuyasha. The little miko is powerful, but even she has no defence against a blade through her heart." Inuyasha was about to snarl back, when a familiar, coppery tang reached his nose, and he froze, his eyes wide. Naraku chuckled. "I see that Kohaku has achieved his goal, despite your belief in your _mate's_ abilities." The golem fell back a step when Inuyasha's reddened eyes blazed, and the dark-blue cheek stripes rippled wider on his cheeks.

"Get out of my way, fucker." The golem exploded into fragments, the barrier fizzled, and Inuyasha crushed the masked head under his foot as he tore off into the now clearly-revealed forest. _Kagome…hang on_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"I think they've gone, Kohaku…let's start heading back to the others." Kagome peered cautiously from under the bush and then scrambled out, listening hard for the hell wasps' distinctive buzzing. She glanced down at the youth, and picked a couple of leaves out of his hair. He blushed. She grinned. "Come on…we don't want to worry Sango…"

They had barely taken a dozen paces out of their hiding place, when the wasps made their presence known. "_Damn_! They've seen us…we have to fight." Kagome raised her sword and stepped back a pace. "Stay with me, Kohaku, and they won't get a clear shot at the shard…that's all they're after…" She expected to come up against the teen's back, and took another tiny step before realizing he wasn't behind her…and that the shard in his shoulder was pulsating. "Kohaku…?" Turning, she barely registered the flash before _something_ tore into her left arm; instinct and training took her backwards in a rapid retreat. She was instantly aware of warm liquid soaking into the fleece liner of her tunic. Stunned, she took her eyes from her opponent and lifted the limb to take a look, oddly numb with shock.

In nearly a year of fighting an incredible array of opponents, she'd never before been seriously injured. Kagome suddenly realized just how damn privileged she was…and frighteningly aware that her luck may have run out.

The nearly-indestructible dragon hide was split open in a neat horizontal cut that bit deeply into her flesh. Bright blood flowed down inside her sleeve; she knew that it would be dripping out over her wrist very shortly. Fighting down a wave of nauseating panic, breaking out into a cold sweat, her hands instantly trembling, she glanced at Kohaku, who was slowly coiling the chain and readying his weapon, coldly appraising her condition. The searing pain kicked in, and she choked on bile, knowing that to vomit now would put her in a very vulnerable position.

Panting, she tried to sort through her options and awkwardly apply pressure to her wound while not letting go of her sword. She threw up a barrier; his eyes widened, but then the sickle flew towards her on an easily-avoidable tangent…and sliced right through the crackling energy. Kagome ducked and retreated again, her stomach twisting while she frantically tried to understand why his weapon penetrated her shield.

He's human, so spiritual energy doesn't affect him…and the sickle is meant to kill demons, so my own demon-trace makes me vulnerable…_damn, damned, damnable_!

_Your sutra-enhanced armour is also more than likely ineffective._

Any more good news, Midoriko?

Kagome fought down the tremendous surge of power that tried to claw its way free, heard her sword scream in frustration as she mentally slapped a leash on him.

_I'll rip the fucking bastard to shreds!_

Shut up, Fenik. I can't kill him…

_You can't use your spiritual energy, because that will purify the Jewel shard, and he'll die. _

Avoidance it is, then…

_Nixie…smarten up! He's gonna kill you!_

He's Sango's brother…and being controlled by Naraku.

_Let me out! I'll protect you…_

No, Fenik…but I've a need for some speed. Can you give me that?

_If he cuts you again…_

_We'll help you, Phoenix. Fenik, stand down. It must be done this way, no matter how hard._

If we have half a chance of keeping him with us, and out of Naraku's physical grip, we can maybe figure out a way of getting that shard out of him without killing him.

_How?_

I happen to know of a taiyoukai equipped with a really nifty sword that can bring back the dead.

_No freakin' way Sesshomaru would do that!_

Doesn't hurt to ask.

_You're officially insane, Nixie_.

Oh, and the fact that I'm arguing with an imaginary sword-demon isn't a clue to my mental state? Quit rabbiting at me, and help, you hound.

_Ignite._

Her battle-sight allowed her to spot Kohaku's intention, and her enhanced speed gave her the ability to both avoid the flung chain and use her sword to knock away the sickle as it came in on a trajectory meant to impale her. The pain from her injury receded a little bit, to the outer edges of her consciousness. The blood had reached her wrist, and was trickling out from under her gauntlet in a very distracting manner. She wiped it off on her trouser leg, but it was immediately replaced with more. There was another flurried exchange of blows as Kohaku pursued her around the clearing, Kagome always on the defensive, trying desperately to stay out of range of his weapon. Once or twice, she missed her footing and nearly fell, but she didn't need to be told that if she went down, that would be the end.

Kohaku was fast, strong and deadly…and single-mindedly intent upon destroying his target. With a jolt, she remembered the villagers that he killed all those months ago, how they were struck down with the rapidity of a lightning bolt as they went about their business…and knew that he was only playing with her, waiting for her to make a fatal mistake. He had been extremely well-trained as a slayer, his body honed for battle, and he was again part of Naraku's arsenal. _Fuck._ Kagome sank into a crouch, her sword tip lined up with his shoulder and watched him keenly. Kohaku readied his weapon, his face immobile, and his eyes calculating.

_Remember to track his eyes_…

I know…I can handle the sickle, but that chain…even Sessaki's energy whip only has one end to worry about…

_Are you sure you don't want me to_…

At this point, I'm sure.

_Look out!_

Kohaku moved; Kagome barely had time to twist sideways and dodge the snaking counterweight as it reached for her arm, but couldn't avoid the blade which struck her across the small of her back. The razor-sharp edge went right through the leather and her body armour, leaving a shallow, profusely bleeding cut that had her eyes watering. She stumbled, on the edge of panic. _Shit!_ She collected herself and backed up rapidly, trying to gauge the full extent of this new injury; he dispassionately wiped her blood off on his hakama.

_Fuck…this is bad…what's taking the others so long?_ Now the mind-blowing pain in her arm was joined by the throbbing of her back, and she could feel blood leaking under the waistband of her trousers and soaking into her shorts. Terror started fraying the edges of her concentration, and she started _really_ sweating She used her speed to skip backwards several feet, and parried another blow with her sword, then pushed off to avoid the chain as it whistled towards her. Landing awkwardly, she cursed as he steadily moved towards her, the sunlight glinting off his weapon. She backed up, was distracted by a movement out of the corner of her eye…and he took the opportunity.

The counterweight snaked around her ankle, binding tightly enough that she felt it through the leather and her boot. As she swept her sword at it, her feet were yanked out from under her and she landed hard on her injured back, letting out a cry of pain. The sun was blocked, her sword arm pinned, and she looked up… into the eyes of darkness. _I'm going to die_… The upraised sickle glinted, and her brain shorted out. "Kohaku…" she whispered as the weapon fell.

At the very last possible moment, Kohaku twisted his wrist and spared her for a moment longer. Instead of driving the point through her chest to pin her to the ground, the curved edge sliced across her body from shoulder to waist. Both layers of the double-fronted leather tunic were penetrated and the underlying body armour deeply slashed. Kagome's brain kick-started again despite Fenik's ferocious snarling echoing inside her head. _The shards…Naraku is after the shards!_ At that moment, as Kohaku raised the sickle again, ostensibly for the killing blow, she caught a slight flicker of awareness, of hesitation…a _chance_.

Fenik howled and broke loose; silver flashed around her. She swung up her feet and slammed her boots into Kohaku's chest with all the combined power she possessed. The loosened chain binding her ankle fell away, and she was ten feet away in a giant leap, too afraid to turn her back on him and run for it, even with extra 'help'. Kohaku lay still for only a moment, then rose to his feet, breathing rapidly. Obviously, the kick had knocked the wind out of him; maybe that was the way to go to defeat him?

_No…the tainted shard gives him extra speed and strength. You would have to beat him to a pulp to stop him_.

_I'd be more than happy to do that for you_…

Not yet, Fenik. Stay close. He left us that opening deliberately, I'm sure of it.

_Then he isn't completely Naraku's creature?_

He should have driven that blade through my heart when he had the chance, but he didn't.

_Shit. You're not going to let me hurt him, are you?_

Not while there's still hope…

"_Hiraikotsu!"_

Kagome back-pedalled again as the huge boomerang whizzed in between them, noting that Kohaku likewise moved out of its path, the youth casting a glance at the neko-youkai. He snapped his head back to look directly at Kagome, and from across the distance, she was very sure that his eyes held regret, but then he turned and bolted into the undergrowth. Her adrenaline-assisted strength deserted her, and she collapsed onto her knees, gripping her arm as the full impact of the pain roared through her.

"Kagome! _Kagome!_ Are you hurt? Oh, gods…" Sango recoiled at the deep wound in Kagome's arm, her hand covering her mouth.

The girl smiled tightly up at her. "It isn't as bad as it could have been, Sango…"

The slayer bowed her head for a moment. "I'm so sorry, Kagome, that he hurt you. I won't allow him to do this again. Kirara! Stay with Miroku and Kagome…"

Kagome tried to grab Sango's hand, but her blood-slicked fingers grasped empty air. "Sango! Wait! Kohaku didn't…," but she was already gone. Ignoring the pain in her back, Kagome twisted towards the fire-cat, holding out her hand beseechingly. "Kirara, you have to stop her! Kohaku _defied_ Naraku…" The cat walked right up to her, and carefully lay down with her paws on either side of the girl's body, tucking Kagome under her chin like a kitten. Kagome pushed at the neko's chest, but was then distracted by a low, pained groan. She cautiously raised herself slightly and looked past Kirara's furry shoulder, only to see a very pale Miroku slithering off her back. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then smiled weakly at the girl.

"Thank Buddha that you are alive, Kagome-sama…but I fear Sango's intentions towards Kohaku-kun…"

"What…do you think she'll do, Miroku?" At that moment, Kirara let out a loud rumble as a large demonic aura blasted into the clearing.

"_Kagome!_" She caught her breath; the aura was as impressive as when he fully transformed, but his eyes…his eyes were still golden within the scarlet. He was on her the moment after that, pulling her against his chest, chanting her name over and over…until his one hand came away wet with blood from the slash on her back, and he noticed her dripping hand. Miroku's voice broke the momentary stasis.

"Inuyasha, you must prevent a tragedy. I believe that Sango means to kill Kohaku."

"Good fucking riddance! _Shit_! Your _arm_, Kagome! Can you still move it?" Inuyasha was horrified by his mate's injuries; his rising panic level had Kirara hissing lightly at him in warning.

Kagome grabbed a handful of fire-rat. "You have to stop Sango, Inuyasha! Kohaku…"

"Tried to _kill_ you, wench! She'll do it quicker and with more mercy than I would…"

She let go of his haori and went for his sidelock, yanking it hard. "Listen to me! He _could_ have killed me…he had me pinned and completely helpless…but he _chose_ not to. Please stop Sango before she plays Naraku's game!" Kagome stopped, startled by the truth that she had just uttered. The hanyou eyed her for a moment, his protective instincts for her warring loudly with his duty to the pack, and finally swore loudly.

"I'm still gonna kick the brat's ass for touching you, Kagome, but I won't kill him…and I'll stop Sango, too. Stay here…Kirara, don't let them out of your sight." He laid the girl back down within the protective shelter of the fire-cat's paws, touched Kagome's cheek with his claw-tips, and then took off, his nose leading him on a direct line into the woods. He faintly heard the clash of weapons, and picked up his pace to a dead run.

Kagome closed her eyes and curled into Kirara's ruff. She listened to Miroku's harsh, laboured breathing and concentrated just enough to throw a small barrier over all of them. _I hope Inuyasha makes it in time_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"I had so hoped that you were free of Naraku, little brother…" Sango's voice was very soft as she squared up to Kohaku, her bone katana gleaming in the sun. She hefted the Hiraikotsu in her other hand, ready to use as a shield against his attacks. "So long as that shard taints your body, you will be his creature…and I cannot allow you to suffer like this." The dark-eyed youth said nothing as he waited for her next move; Sango didn't know if her words were reaching him at all. "Come, Kohaku…the hell-gates stand open for you…"

She dove at him, sword raised, and he flung the counterweight at her, tangling her blade, following it with his own attack. Sango swept the Hiraikotsu at a low angle, striking him with the flat of the boomerang, sending him reeling backwards. He nearly recovered his footing, but she pressed her advantage, hitting him again with the Hiraikotsu and finally freeing her sword of the restrictive chain. She saw an opening and struck at his wrist with the flat of her blade…and the sickle flew off to embed itself in a tree, quivering, the chain spiralling out behind it.

Sango dropped Hiraikotsu and threw herself at an already off-balance Kohaku, taking him down hard onto his back. She drove her knee into his chest, had the blade at his throat in a heartbeat, and looked into his eyes. There was no emotion; he gazed up at her without recognition, and the first tears blurred Sango's vision. "Forgive me, Kohaku…it's the only way I can free you from this nightmare…" She steeled herself for the fatal thrust, but it was not to be. A blast of youkai, a shout…and then her katana was wrenched out of her hand and thrown across the clearing. Kohaku took advantage of her distraction to throw her off him, and ran for the tree where his sickle protruded from the bark like an odd fungus.

Inuyasha swore, leapt after the youth, and managed to bring him down before he reached his weapon. Sango screamed as the hanyou raised his hand, claws extended…but the resounding _slap_ brought her up short.

"That was for cutting Kagome, you little fucker. The fact that she's still alive is the only reason that I'm not slicing you into pieces right now."

Sango tore up handfuls of earth in impotent rage and frustration. "Inuyasha! Why did you interfere? This is _family_ business…" she choked, tears streaming down her face.

The hanyou's voice was deadly calm, warning her to restrain herself. "It's also 'pack' business, Sango." He twisted a handful of yukata and hauled the teen up until they were nearly nose-to-nose. "Listen up, Kohaku. You have to face what you've done in the past, 'cause if you don't, you'll stay under Naraku's control until you're all used up. Then he'll pull that shard out of you before he feeds you to one of his incarnations. Don't let him have you that easily…you were born a fighter, so don't make your sister ashamed of you." Inuyasha gave the silent teenager a vicious shake, as if he were a disobedient pup, and then dropped him. Kohaku lay still for a moment, then executed a backwards somersault that brought him to the base of the tree. He sprang to his feet, tore the sickle out of the bark and crouched.

Inuyasha folded his hands into his sleeves and glared at Kohaku. "If you want to live, you'll face up to the shitty things you've done, but remember…Naraku _forced_ you to kill your old man and the other slayers _against your will_. That wasn't your fault. Fight him, Kohaku, or you'll lose your soul completely."

The youth shifted, his gaze shifting between the hanyou and the tear-streaked face of the slayer. He seemed about to say something, when a gust of wind tore through the clearing, sending debris flying. Inuyasha leapt to screen Sango, and then snarled viciously up at the hovering white feather, his hand going automatically to his hilt.

"Reunion's over… you give good advice, Inuyasha, but the truth is, Kohaku would go insane if he were to remember all his crimes. Let him die in ignorance…and peace." Kagura had her arm wrapped protectively around Kohaku's shoulder in a mockery of a loving embrace, steadying him on the gently rocking feather as it rose into the air.

Sango felt her heart break a little more at the sight of her brother in the arms of Naraku's spawn, and she squeezed her eyes closed as fresh tears slid down her cheeks.

After noting the direction in which the wind witch had disappeared, Inuyasha turned to Sango and pulled the surprised slayer into a rough embrace. "We'll get the little shit back alive…I promise. C'mon…we have injured to look after." He let her go and bounded across the clearing to retrieve her sword while she hefted the boomerang, then offered her his back. "Climb on…we have some ground to cover." Hesitantly, she slung the Hiraikotsu over her shoulder and gingerly leaned against him, then yelped and scrabbled at his shoulders when he grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up into position. "Geez, hang on, will ya? That thing you toss around weighs a damn ton!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"You're not making this any easier, Inuyasha. Just slow down a minute, okay?"

"You need to be bandaged up, wench, and the quicker this shit is off you, the better."

"Yeah, well…let me tell you what to do, instead of just pulling. _Stop it_, or I'll 's' you!"

"Okay, okay…" Inuyasha raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and moved back slightly, dropping her quiver next to her obi and sword. He watched, a ferocious scowl darkening his visage as Kagome struggled to slide out of her shredded tunic and once it was off, he reached for her gauntlet and undid the straps. It let go of her arm with a wet sucking noise, and he growled at the amount of blood. Shippo hovered nearby, holding the medical case, his eyes very wide. Miroku was feeling much better; he and Sango sat close together, the slayer's dark head pressed into his shoulder, his hand running through her unbound hair as they murmured quietly to each other. Inuyasha caught parts of their conversation, and knew that the monk was telling Sango of Kohaku's apparent defiance of Naraku's will, and that he chose to not kill Kagome.

"I can't undo the buckles…please?" Kagome's face showed the strain she was under; her eyes were pinched and her lips compressed into a thin line. He 'keh'-ed softly, and carefully released the three heavy-duty clips, noting that the cut from Kohaku's weapon went right between the closures. This time, he used his claws to hold the material away from her injury as he eased it off her arm. Kagome still sucked her breath in sharply, her eyes watering, but managed a weak smile. "Okay, Shippo…come over here, and we'll get started with the repairs…"

The kit was at her side in an instant and opening the case, his tail double its usual size. Kagome squeezed his trembling hand and began fishing for the pre-loaded syringes of anaesthetic. Locating one, she winced as she snapped the cover off the needle, and then carefully squirted out the excess to bring the medication up to the appropriate line. Inuyasha hissed and had to forcibly stop himself from batting it out of her hands when she steeled herself and pushed the needle into her own flesh. Beads of sweat stood out on her forehead, and her lip was in danger of being bitten through as she struggled to concentrate and insert the numbing lidocaine where it would do the most good. Shippo turned green and had to look away. When the syringe was emptied, the hanyou let go of the breath he was holding in a 'whoosh' and took it away from her.

"Geez, wench…is this the only way?"

"Pop the sharp end off into that red case; don't want anyone getting poked with it. This medication will make it far less painful to stitch it closed…"

"_What_! You didn't say anything about doing that! Can't it wait until I get you home?"

"I don't heal up as fast as you do, and the wound gapes too much. It has to be treated and closed…and it's too deep to use just bandages." She cast a brief look at the hanyou's claws, then smiled as brightly as she could at the kitsune. "I need you to sew this up for me, Ship-dip. In a few minutes, when the medication takes effect, I'll do the first couple of stitches, and then you can copy me, okay?"

Shippo's jaw dropped, and he backed up a few steps, turning ashen before beginning to tremble violently. "K-k-kagome…I don't think…" He was interrupted by a swish of robes, and Miroku seated himself beside the girl, a gentle smile warming his face.

"Allow me, Kagome-sama. I have some experience in this art."

She arched an eyebrow at him, but was grateful for his intervention, since Shippo looked close to fainting at the very thought. Inuyasha glowered for a moment, and then reached out and squeezed the kit's shoulder. "Hey, runt. Collect up Kagome's armour and rinse it as best you can. Don't need to be attracting extra attention with the scent of blood…"

"I'll help you, Shippo." Sango knelt beside the kit, and gathered up the gear, then rose and took him by the hand, leading him over to the horses and their sloshing canteens.

Kagome watched them leave, then smiled lightly at Miroku. "Okay, houshi-doushi…let's put your embroidery skills to the test."

He smiled back. "I suggest dressing the wound on your back first, since it is not quite as serious as this one…I believe you said that a few minutes were required for the pain to disappear?" She nodded. "Very well; tell me what to use, in which order, and we will begin."

"Okay…first put on a pair of those gloves, then squirt a couple of those saline ampoules to rinse it out."

"Then apply one of these 'gauze' pads, some 'tape' and bind it all with bandaging? I believe I can manage that."

"You've been paying attention when a certain hanyou we know needs to be repaired."

"I appreciate the fact that you are not being quite such a difficult patient, Kagome-sama." Miroku ignored the hanyou's grumble, tied back his sleeves, and pulled on a pair of surgical gloves. He frowned briefly at the odd sensation of latex against his skin, but concentrated on laying out the supplies.

Kagome sat facing Inuyasha while the monk worked on her; the hanyou held both of her hands in his own, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over her palms. She noticed that while his markings had mostly disappeared, if she looked closely enough, she could see the very faintest traces of blue under the skin on his cheekbones, and a fine rim of red around his amber irises. He waited until Miroku passed the roll of bandaging around her for the last time, then leaned in to place a tender kiss on her cheek.

"All right, Kagome-sama…has enough time elapsed that I may work on your arm?"

"If I don't scream when you poke me… yes."

He raised his eyebrows, and gently pressed on the skin at the edge of the wound. Kagome didn't flinch; he shook his head. "Remarkable, that such medicine exists to take away severe pain."

"This isn't even the strongest, Miroku. I used far more powerful pain-killer on Sango when I stitched her back together…uh-oh…" She quickly glanced to see if the slayer had overheard her reference to the injury inflicted by Kohaku; mercifully, Sango was too busy with Shippo and the task of rendering her gear wearable to be paying attention…she hoped.

"Hm. If I may suggest something, Kagome-sama, in order to make the stitching a little easier?" She nodded, and he continued. "Straddle Inuyasha's lap so that he may hold you still while I work. I would prefer to use a table, or a rock, or even a stump for you to rest your arm on, but both are sadly lacking in our immediate vicinity, so this method will have to do."

Kagome's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline; Inuyasha withheld comment, and carefully pulled her into his lap, guiding her legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her, one bracing her hips, the other angled across her back so he could cup the shoulder of her injured arm, and held her firmly against him. She was still blinking in a bemused manner when Miroku gently grasped her arm and guided it. "Take a grip on Inuyasha's haori, Kagome-sama, and I suggest you look the other way."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Kagome willingly complied, turning her head away and began rubbing the beads of the rosary between the fingers of her free hand. Inuyasha rested his cheek against her head, concentrating on her heartbeat; he didn't really want to watch a needle being pulled through his mate's skin, either.

Miroku worked quickly, dousing the wound with saline, opened the package with the pre-threaded needle and set to stitching. "At least the weapon involved was very sharp, Kagome-sama. The edges of the wound are smooth and easy to bring together. It should heal with barely a scar."

"You done yet, monk?" Inuyasha rumbled.

"Almost…just let me knot this off…and now to apply the gauze and bandages. How are you feeling, Kagome-sama?" He patted her forearm while reaching for the gauze.

"Not bad…let me have a look at your handiwork, Miroku, before you cover it up." Kagome peered at the neat line of stitching and nodded. "Good work. You'd have passed the Academy medic course with flying colours."

Miroku beamed at the praise, and briskly finished bandaging her arm. "You may release her now, Inuyasha." The hanyou gave her a bit of a squeeze first and a quick kiss, then stood them both up. While Miroku tidied the medical case, carefully picking up all the detritus from Kagome's era (she was fanatical about leaving no trace), Shippo and Sango approached with some damp-looking gear.

"We did our best…"

Kagome smiled and accepted the bundle. "Thanks very much…it's better than having to wear it the way it was." She replaced the gauntlet on her forearm, and shouldered into the damaged body armour, wincing slightly as she buckled it closed. The tunic was another matter. She was about to strip out the bloody liner when she paused. "How far are we going before we camp tonight?"

"We ain't camping, wench. You and I are going back to Kaede's, and we're leaving now."

To say she was startled would be an understatement. "But…we're at least three days away…"

"I'll get you there by tomorrow afternoon."

She scowled at him. "Kirara…"

"No. As the other adult youkai, she's staying to protect the rest of the pack."

Her eyes started to snap. "Shouldn't _we_ stay with the 'pack', then? For safety's sake?"

"Keh! You need a proper healer, wench." His tone dropped into a lower register, and his aura flared slightly. "After all the shit that's happened in the last couple of days, there's no way in the seven hells that I'm letting you out of my sight until we're on the other side of the well."

Kagome eyed him for a moment before finally nodding. "Let me grab some rations and a couple of canteens…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha leapt through the darkening forest, his feet barely touching the branches before he launched himself headlong towards the next. Kagome was snuggled into his back, her arms linked loosely around his chest, her head on his shoulder. From the rhythm of her heartbeat, he knew she was dozing lightly. It smelled like rain; the air was heavy with the promise of moisture.

_We can go even faster, ya know_.

Yeah? How much faster?

_Ever heard of the term 'greased lightning'?_

Could we outrun the rain?

_Mm. Probably not. But we can cover some serious ground to bring us closer to the well. _

Let's do it. Just remember, if we miss our footing, it's this body that takes the fall…

_Wouldn't consider dropping Kagome…you, on the other hand_…

His youkai wrapped around them, and then they _really_ flew. He barely felt his landings; it was like his strength had doubled and he covered twice the distance in a single leap. It wasn't enough to out distance the rain, however, and Kagome began to stir when the mist thickened to fine raindrops.

"Mmph. Inuyasha...?"

"Time to stop for the night, _koishii_?" He changed the angle of their flight so that he ran, then walked to a fairly soft landing by the end of a glade.

"Yes…I'm getting hungry, and a bit chilled."

Inuyasha looked around for a suitable perch. They hadn't brought a tent or a bedroll; Kagome had put on her shredded unlined dragon-hide and wrapped up some rations in her green cloak. He paused at the base of an enormous larch tree and considered one of the massive limbs above their heads. "Wait here, Kagome. I think I've found someplace safe for us." She slipped off his back, clasping the bundle to her chest and watched him as he bounded up the tree like a brightly-coloured squirrel.

In a few moments, he was back on the ground. "There's a good spot up there. Let's eat first, and then we'll make like chickens and roost for the night."

Kagome chuckled, sat down, and began untying the knot in her cloak before glancing around. "It's kind of dark…couldn't we light a fire? I have matches…"

"I can see for both of us, wench. A fire will just attract attention, and I'm not in the mood to fight off every demon within a few square miles." He sat down beside her and helped her to crack the self-heating ration containers. They ate quickly; Kagome started to shiver in the encroaching dampness, pulling her cloak more closely around herself. The misty rain seemed to penetrate her very bones, and her teeth began to chatter. Inuyasha carefully crushed the metallic packaging down to tiny little balls and then flattened them into discs; Kagome stuffed them into the small pocket containing the Jewel shards. He shoved the remaining containers into his haori and took her hand. "Let's get out of this wet, _koishii_. Going up?"

Kagome slung the canteen over one shoulder, took her sword in her hand, and stepped close to the glowing amber eyes. Strong arms wrapped around her, and then they were airborne, rushing up through the wet, green leaves, tiny droplets clinging to her face and hair. The branch they landed on was sturdy and wide…she could tell that much from her boots, which didn't feel like they were standing on a curved surface. Inuyasha guided her carefully until he was backed up against the trunk.

She was completely blind in the darkness, and put her entire faith in him. He relieved her of the quiver and canteen; she guessed he hung them over a handy branch. The Tetsusaiga was pressed into her free hand; she held onto both katanas while he tucked her cloak more closely around her, and then brought them both down to sitting. She curled up in his lap, shivering lightly, the two swords propped up against her shoulder. Inuyasha, mindful of both the slash on her back as well as her injured arm, let her find the most comfortable angle, and then circled her with his arms, swaddling her with fire-rat.

The shivering faded away, and slender fingers came up to toy with the rosary. He watched her bite her lip. "I wish…we could have rescued Kohaku today…"

"Keh. We will. I promised the slayer we'd take him alive, and I mean to keep my promise."

A small smile quirked her lips. "I know you will. Um…sorry about the smell, _koibito_."

"Smell? What the hell are you talking about, wench?"

"I know I must be more than a little rank…demon blood, guts, a touch of miasma, my own blood…your nose must be ready to quit."

"Oi, wench…ya don't exactly smell like spring sunshine, but I can cope. Go to sleep; we've a bit of distance to go tomorrow."

Kagome yawned and snuggled against him, smiling. The beads were rubbed a little more, and then her eyes drooped, her hand sliding down his chest and back into her lap as she fell asleep. Inuyasha smiled at the sleeping girl, tenderly nuzzled her hair, and settled into a state of dozing-while-on-alert, his ears twitching at the muffled night-sounds as the rain settled into a steady drizzle.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Hey, Miroku…what are my chances of another bedtime story?"

"Slim to nil, my fine young kitsune. Go to sleep. We've had a very trying day, and unless you wish to take first watch, close those green peepers right now." The monk had Sango snuggled against his side as he lay on his back, studying the pattern of raindrops as they ran down the outside of the tent above his head.

"But I'd rather watch you and Sango…I didn't know those bedrolls zipped together…"

"Do you wish to sleep outside with the horses, Shippo-kun?"

"All right, all right. I know when to keep my mouth shut…"

"Then please demonstrate. I'm exhausted, and would really like to sleep before I have to stand watch." Sango's voice sounded so tired that Shippo instantly felt guilty for teasing his friends, and whispered a soft 'good night' in their direction. Once he was sure of their even breathing, he slipped outside to confer quietly with Kirara. The upshot of their impromptu meeting was that the two humans never did have to stand watch in the rain that night.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The sun was barely above the horizon, pink creeping into the drizzly dawn, when Inuyasha kissed Kagome awake, watched her dark lashes flutter until he could look into her sea-misted eyes, and then was gifted with her soft, loving smile…which quickly changed to a painful grimace as soon as she tried to sit upright from where she was nestled in the crook of his arm.

"Ohhh…man, that hurts…" Chuckling, he helped her sit up, and sniffed her discreetly. No fresh blood, so her wounds were still closed. She swatted him anyways. "I heard that…"

"Keh! I also heard your stomach rumble, so let's eat and be on our way."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Kagome-sama! What happened to ye, child?" Kaede's single eye was very wide as she took in the girl's badly damaged, dirty, blood-spattered appearance.

She shifted foot to foot, grinning sheepishly, but Inuyasha answered for them. "We've had a really shitty week, Kaede-baba. Naraku nearly got Kagome twice in the last few days, and I'm taking her home to rest. I have to get back to the others…"

"And ye, Inuyasha! Why do ye now have youkai markings?"

"Long story, baba…"

"I have a pot of stew ready for ye, Inuyasha, and time to listen to an explanation." The old miko reached out to squeeze Kagome's hand. "Heal, child…go home and heal. There is plenty of time to hunt shards."

"Thank you, Kaede-sama. I will see you soon." Kagome bobbed a brief bow, and then Inuyasha ushered her up the staircase and into the forest. At the well, he helped her up onto the rim and then balanced alongside her, his arm around her shoulders to avoid putting pressure on her back injury, before stepping off into the blue.

On the other side, he gripped her gently and took them out of the well onto the planking in a smooth leap. Kagome stood quietly, looking up at him in the dimness of the well-house, the dust motes spangling his silver hair in the pale shafts of early-evening sun. She stretched up on tip-toe and kissed him slowly, wetly and very deeply. However, even though he returned the kiss full measure, while her arms were around his neck, his hands only lightly gripped her hips. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll be back in a couple of days, _koishii, _maybe as early as tomorrow night. I'll head out after I've eaten with the old hag, and meet up with the others as soon as I can. You…" he tapped her cheek lightly with his claw. "…see a healer, and stay on this side. The only reason why I'm leaving you here is that I know you'll be safe."

"Thanks, _koibito_…don't be too long, okay? I'm really looking forward to snuggling with you…"

"Keh…so am I, wench. Just relax and hang out with your mom for a while…maybe have a bath…" He wrinkled his nose at her, and then grinned when she swatted him before stooping for another kiss, and it wasn't a short one. Hugging her carefully, he then kissed her forehead before giving her a gentle shove towards the inner stairs leading up to the doors of the well house. "Go on…"

The girl smiled so sweetly and tenderly at him, that his heart skipped a beat, and then he rolled over the rim of the well and back into the blue before he decided that staying with her and leaving the others to find their own way back to the village would be worth the guilt.

Kagome, for her part, turned and slowly climbed up the inner stairs, sighing before opening the sliding door and stepping into a lovely, soft Spring evening. She paused on the threshold, closed her eyes and just breathed in all the wonderful scents of the early blooming roses contained within their pots. A light breeze ruffled her hair, and her eye was caught by the long, waving tendrils of the white wisteria that grew over the roof of the storage shed. Her feet followed her vision, and she was wreathed in pale splendour when her mother's urgent voice cut across her peaceful mood.

"Kagome! It's an emergency!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted across the courtyard.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**A/N: **Out of the frying pan and into the fire…


	51. Reality Check

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Publishing. Also don't own anything to do with the 'Final Fantasy' franchise (How can it be 'final' when it's up to what, edition forty-six? But I digress…wouldn't mind 'borrowing' Sephiroth, however…).

**A/N: **The usual coarse language alert, plus some lemony activity in the last quarter of the chapter, so the underage or the squeamish may wish to avoid that section.

**Bouquets **to Kira-Jayde and Neko Lady for their suggestions, and to the House of Noko for their opinions on odds 'n sods in this chapter.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 51: Reality Check **

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

"Kagome! It's an emergency!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted across the courtyard, and the girl spun, hand on hilt, ignoring the twinges from her wounds and moved rapidly towards her.

"What is it, mom?"

Mrs. Higurashi stopped dead in her tracks, her hand flying to her mouth as she took in her daughter's rather tattered appearance. "Kagome…what _happened_?"

The girl ran her hand over her rinsed (but still demon-gut dappled hair), and winced, glad that her cloak covered up her injured arm. "Found a bit of trouble, mom. It looks worse than it is. What's up? You sounded upset…"

"Oh…yes…oh, my goodness. This is not good, not at all. I've been trying to contact Yashita or Lord Sessaki to tell them you hadn't arrived yet, but they have their phones turned off. You're expected…" Kagome noticed the thick envelope that her mother was worrying between her fingers, and reached to retrieve it before it was crumpled beyond recognition.

Glancing at it, she instantly recognized the weight and texture of the missive to be that of Imperial quality…and that it was addressed to her. With a puzzled frown, she opened it and pulled out the heavy, square card from within. Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter anxiously as she scanned the flowing, deceptively casual hirigana:

The presence of

Lady Kagome Higurashi

Of

The House of the Western Lands

is required at the

Rehearsal Reception

in honour of

Yukihime & Shikoro

Tokyo Hilton, Shinjuku, at 7:00 in the Kiku Room.

Cocktails; Dinner to Follow

Informal dress

"Good fucking grief…is this for real?" she looked at her mother in disbelief.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "They expected that you would be home a couple of days ago; I've been fielding phone calls nearly every hour on the hour since noon today from Yashita, so I'm very puzzled as to why I can't reach him now." She took a closer look at what appeared to be spatters of dried blood, and the half-destroyed grey leather tunic. "I'm sure that you'd be excused from attending tonight, so long as you're ready for the wedding tomorrow…"

Kagome had been re-reading the invitation, and her eyebrows abruptly disappeared into her hairline when she noticed the subtle way the hirigana had been written so that the usual 'requested' became 'required'. Instantly incensed, she tried to control herself in front of her mother, and gave that up in favour of a good rant… after the week she'd just had, she deserved it.

"Goddamfuckingarroganttaiyoukaiprick!"

Her mother blinked, and took a long step backward. Kagome's aura crackled around her, and silver spiralled into her irises. She crushed the invitation in her fist, counted to twenty, and snapped molten eyes on her astonished parent. "What time is it?"

"6:25…"

"Well, then it's 'come as you are'. Could you please bring my helmet, gloves and keys? It appears that my presence is _required_ by the House of the Western Lands, so I'll have to move it to make the festivities on time."

Her mother eyed the glowing girl, and ventured, "Kagome…is this wise?"

There was a brief bark of laughter. "More than likely not…if I could, I'd send you. Some demons of our acquaintance really need a reality check."

"Speaking of demons, where is Inuyasha?"

"He went back to retrieve the rest of our group; he'll be here tomorrow night, I expect. Will you go find my gear, please?" As Kagome whirled towards the shed, her cloak slid off one shoulder; her mother took one look at the gaping slice across the back of her tunic and gasped in horror.

"You're injured!"

Kagome shrugged and kept going. "Like I said before, not as bad as it looks," she called over her shoulder. "Shake a leg, mom. I'll have to risk a speeding ticket as it is to make it on time. That hotel's half-way across Tokyo."

"All right, dear…but _please_ don't do anything rash."

Kagome flashed a startlingly toothy grin. "Who, me?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_A few minutes later, outside the shed_**…

"Please save some dinner for me? I'd love a long hot shower and then a bath to melt off all this crud, too. Grrr…can you help me with this?" Kagome squirmed on the saddle of her idling motorcycle, mentally cursing the limited mobility of her left arm. In the process of moving her sword from her hip to her back, she had managed to hook the strap of her quiver over the hilt but was now experiencing some technical difficulties while trying to poke the end of the scabbard into her obi. She reflected that she ought to perhaps feel greater empathy for Sesshomaru.

"Do you really need to take these?" Her mother tapped the quiver.

Kagome fixed her with a look. "Do you think I'm going into a room full of demons without packing weaponry?"

"I would think that the guests would be fairly harmless…"

The girl snorted. "They're _demons_, mom. Claws, fangs…bad tempers. Not taking any chances."

Mrs. Higurashi clucked her tongue, and then nearly swallowed it when she spotted not only the split in the back of the tunic, but also the gash in Kagome's left sleeve. "Kagome, should you be driving with these injuries? I can call a taxi…"

The girl couldn't help but snicker. "Sure, mom. How thrilled do you think they'd be to pick up a client who looks like she takes 'Final Fantasy' cosplay a little too seriously?"

"You could get changed first…"

"Forget it. I aim to be back in an hour and a half, tops. Shove the end of the scabbard into the obi for me, please." Her mother complied, muttering darkly about public opinion, which Kagome ignored. The tails of her sash were already tucked in, so she exhaled and cautiously stretched over the gas tank, testing her arm. It wasn't painful at all; well, not if she discounted the general discomfort and mild throbbing it had settled down to. Her back complained loudly, since her sword was putting pressure on the cut back there; she ignored it, and pulled on her helmet.

Her mother laid a hand on her wrist, concern writ large on her face. "Are you sure you don't want me to try and contact your husband again?"

She revved the engine and fastened her chin strap before answering. "No. They're probably at the venue already, and will be expecting me. If Sessaki wants a situation report that badly, it's my duty to give him one." She grinned cheekily at Mrs. Higurashi's doubtful look while pulling on her gloves. "See ya, mom!" Flipping the visor into place, she rolled slowly down the access road, weaving the tires to warm them up, then punched the throttle and roared out the shrine gates in a scuttering of gravel.

Mrs. Higurashi watched the red bike disappear, then heaved a small sigh. She wished Sota and Akagane were at the shrine with her; they were babysitting Akagane's two younger brothers for the evening, so she was alone except for…

"Was that Kagome?"

She smiled at the befuddled look on the old man's face and tucked her hand under his arm. "It was, father… looks like there might be fireworks tonight…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

As soon as she hit the on-ramp, Kagome engaged her battle-sight and became a red-and-grey blur. Dodging in and out of traffic, riding the white line nearly exclusively, she left a silvery vapour trail behind her. The vibration of her bike set her arm to angry throbbing, but she gritted her teeth and ignored it, concentrating on reaching her destination in one piece. The passage of what appeared to be a small comet caused much consternation among the other drivers but only a few minor near-misses in its wake.

Twenty-one minutes later, a red motorcycle with a strangely-garbed rider pulled up in the porte-cochere of the Tokyo Hilton. The frock-coated, white-gloved, top-hat and earpiece-equipped concierge blinked at the apparition, then put his nose in the air and turned away, taking a close interest in the patterns of the marble sheathing next to his station. Kagome bit her lip inside her helmet. _I don't have time to look for parking, or I'll be late as well as inappropriately dressed_. _Here goes nothing_…

_Are we there yet? I can't look…_

_You can let go now, Fenik. The Phoenix has landed._

Sorry, guys. Was that a little too fast for you?

_Only slightly less reckless than going head to head with Sessaki_.

With any luck, he'll throw us right back out, and we can go home.

_You've had horseshoes up your ass for the last couple of days, Nixie. Don't keep counting on them._

I don't need luck; I have _you_, Fennie darling!

_Crap. We're doomed_.

_What do you mean 'we', Fenik?_

_Et tu, Riko?_

She kept an eye on the concierge as she hopped the front tire onto the curb, revved the throttle slightly to bring up the rear, and then rolled the bike to a stop at the side of the large sliding front doors, angling the forks and putting down the kickstand. She slid off, unintentionally obscuring the snarling-dog logo on the engine cowling as she removed her gloves. She caught the flaring hem of the man's long formal coat from under her lashes, and heard the disdainful snort as he undoubtedly looked her over and found her appearance somewhat inappropriate.

"This is not a parkade, miss. Kindly move your machine."

Kagome flashed the disgruntled concierge a dazzling smile as she pulled off her helmet and ran her hand through her hair, trying to think of an excuse for why she needed to park here. He opened his mouth to remonstrate with her, but then his jaw sagged and his eyes popped. Puzzled, Kagome followed his line of sight, and realized he had noticed the logo; she couldn't help grinning in relief. _Maybe this will finally come in handy_… "I really need to be at an event in the next couple of minutes, sir…I won't be here long." She turned on the biggest puppy-dog eyes she could manage. "Do you think you could overlook it this once?"

"Yes…yes, of course, miss!" He bobbed several rapid bows. "You are welcome to leave your motorcycle in that spot for as long as you wish…in fact, would you like to bring it farther under cover? It looks like rain…"

Kagome cast a glance at the flawless evening sky and shook her head. "That's quite all right. As I said, I won't be here long. By any chance, could you tell me which floor the Kiku Room is on?"

"Absolutely, miss. Seventeenth."

"Thank you!" She beamed at him, tucking her gloves into her helmet, and then they were fairly pulled from her hands.

"Allow me to hold these items for you, miss. There is no need for you to carry them."

She smiled brightly at him again, noted the sweat beading his temples. "I do appreciate this, sir. I won't trouble you for long." She inclined her head graciously, and headed through the sliding doors across the hushed, gleaming marble expanse towards the elevators on the far wall. Behind her, she could hear him talking rapidly into his earpiece, probably alerting whoever might care that she was on her way.

The elevator girls gaped at her; she smiled sweetly at the nearest one. "Going up, please." The girl gathered her wits and jabbed the button; a set of doors opened immediately, and Kagome sailed in. Once inside, she punched the appropriate button and took a moment to check herself out in the mirrored wall panel. Pulling Fenikkusuken out of its temporary location on her back, she replaced it at her hip, wincing as her arm gave a painful twinge. She freed the ends of her obi, then straightened her tunic hem and flipped her hair back over her shoulders. Her dragon-hide was certainly grimy enough; she wondered how bad she actually smelled. At that moment, the doors 'pinged' and opened. She squared her shoulders, fixed a polite smile on her face, and marched out.

A matched set of two tall, impassive bodyguard types, complete with dark glasses and earpieces disappearing under the collars of their matching dark grey tailored suits, stood sentinel on either side of a large door carved to imitate a silk screen directly opposite the elevators. Kagome stopped several paces away and bowed respectfully, her hand drifting to the hilt of her sword as she straightened up. "Good evening, gentlemen. I am here for the Court of the Western Lands reception."

"Of course, Lady Kagome. It is a pleasure to see you again." The slightly taller of the two nodded to her; she cocked her head on the side and eyed them narrowly, noting the faint youkai energy signatures.

"Have we met, gentlemen…?"

"Not yet, my lady…I'm sure you'd remember us if you had!" The other, slightly shorter demon grinned cheekily at her and opened the door, indicating that she should enter. She arched her eyebrows at them and then smirked.

"I get it…on the other end of time. See you in a few minutes."

"You are not planning on staying, my lady?" It was said blandly enough, but there was humour in his voice.

She indicated her battered tunic with a chuckle. "I think I violate more than one section of the dress code…I'm here to give a report." Both of the demons snorted, and then she entered the foyer as the door closed behind her. No one seemed to have removed their shoes, much to her relief, so she composed herself by taking a deep breath, straightening herself as if she was on the parade ground, passed through the coat check area, and paused on the threshold of the reception proper.

The high-ceilinged, elegant room was alive with murmured conversation, laughter…and crowded with humans and hanyous and humanoid demons in an amazing array of shapes and sizes. Kagome blinked as a willowy creature floated past, wearing a slinky coral-coloured gown that accented the delicate blue scales patterning the swathe of pale skin bared by the low-cut back. Refocusing her attention, she finally picked out the unmistakeable glimmer of silver on the far side of the room, and began to make her way through the crowd before she lost her nerve.

The rather strong scent of rancid demon guts caught the party-goers' attention, so much so that by the time she was half-way to her goal, she had a clear line of sight to Yashita and Sessaki as the crowd parted before her. Her husband and her brother-in-law broke off an animated conversation with Kogashu to stare at her in shock. Keeping herself as rigid as if she were parading before the Imperial Family, Kagome marched across the intervening space, her boots thudding on the carpets, leaving silence and a trail of dropped jaws in her wake.

Halting the exact prescribed distance away from the taiyoukai, Kagome bowed and then snapped off a crisp salute, noting as she did the way Sessaki's eyes narrowed. She turned and repeated her actions to Kogashu, then swung to Yashita. Distantly, she remembered from somewhere that she ought to have greeted her husband first…_Crap_. _Too late to back out now…should have sent my mom_...

Yashita seemed rooted to the spot, his ears slightly flattened, staring at her with a mixture of horror and disbelief on his handsome face. His silver mane was loose over his shoulders, and he looked rather delicious in a dark crimson silk shirt and pleated soft black leather pants. She quirked a tiny smile at him, then bowed and saluted before turning back to square up to Sessaki.

"Higurashi reporting, sir."

You could have heard a flea-demon sneeze.

Sessaki took in the bloodied and heavily damaged dragon-hide, the full array of weapons…plus the slightest waft of a sour scent he recognized as hinting at infection... then made the only decision he could. "Follow." He turned and swept away; Kagome fell into step at his heels, back straight, chin up. She sensed Yashita behind her, and gave a tiny sigh of relief. _He isn't sending me in there alone_…

A door opened, and she followed Sessaki into what was obviously a holding area for the canapés. The wait staff took one look and scarpered, leaving the three of them alone. The silence stretched; Sessaki was lightly wreathed in green vapour, which gave his oyster-grey suit jacket an eerie glow. Kagome powered up her own aura a little bit in response and waited nervously. Behind her, she heard Yashita shift slightly. _Facing the music…here we go_…

"Explain yourself." His cold tone made her cringe, but she took a firm grip on her gibbering nerves.

"I was in the field less than an hour ago." She flicked her glance up to meet his stern yellow gaze for a moment, then returned to 'eyes-front'. "Since my presence was _required_, I made every effort to be here on time."

"Tonight was to be your first official appearance as a member of this House." Ice dripped; she tried not to squirm, as she could hear her mother's 'I told you so' rather clearly in her imagination.

"I was under the impression this event was in honour of your daughter and her betrothed. Forgive me for not reading between the lines. May I present my situation report?"

"Irrelevant." He made a dismissive gesture with his hand and pinned her with an angry glare. "You disgrace this House."

Stung, Kagome flared. "_Disgrace_…? To be blunt, _sir,_ I'm in the middle of a war, and the bad guy doesn't take time off!"

Claws lightly touched her shoulders. "Sess, she's obviously just seen action…" A fierce growl was aimed over her head, and Yashita's hands dropped away.

"Her appearance is inexcusable and an insult."

Kagome's jaw dropped, and silver roared up around her. "_Excuse me_ for not rearranging the mission so that I could be available on_ your_ schedule! How _dare_ you bitch at me for not making _your _damn House look good!" She ignored Sessaki's growl and forged ahead relentlessly. "In the last week, I've watched Inuyasha go full demon and wipe out a group of bandits, then kill Ryukotsusei to lighten the Tetsusaiga, nearly shot my husband while I was being controlled by Tsubaki, then to really put the cap on it, fought Kohaku hand to hand…and nearly lost. Forgive me if my appearance is inexcusable, _my lord_."

The taiyoukai's face remained impassive, but his eyes were flaming; his voice was deceptively soft. "Many people in that room consider you a hero, _because_ you destroyed Naraku. You gave no thought to their impressions of you."

She kept her voice low; the flames died to flickers racing over her body. "Might I remind you, with all due respect, that in my reality the fucker _isn't dead yet? _He's tried to kill me twice within the last four days, and escaped unscathed each time, so I'm _hardly_ a hero."

"True…your behaviour is more childish than heroic."

She flinched, waited in vain for Yashita to say something in her defence. When the hanyou made no sound, she ground her teeth and locked eyes with Sessaki. "If you do not require my report, I would like to be dismissed so that I may have my injuries treated."

His eyes flickered to the slashes and cuts, lingering on the one on her arm; he said nothing about her condition, but his voice was a bit softer. "This occasion is important in the life you will lead _after_ Naraku is dead."

She began to seethe. "Until Naraku is defeated, I don't _have_ any other life; I thought I made that clear months ago. This…this is all just so much _fluff_ in comparison to the mission."

"You will attend tomorrow," Sessaki growled; a fair bit of fang was bared. "That is an _order_, Higurashi."

She met him glare for glare, refused to back down, hardening her position. "I don't have _time_ for this…"

His eyes flamed red, and then he drew a line in the sand. "If you refuse, then the Armoury will be closed to you."

Kagome's eyes went very wide, her jaw dropped in astonishment…and the split second after that, silver roared around her, lifting her hair off her shoulders, her eyes narrowed to molten daggers, her power gathering to strike…and then she snapped her eyes closed, turned her head away and clenched her fists. After a nerve-wracking few moments, the spiralling energy twisted back on itself and dove inside her. The taiyoukai and the hanyou let out the breath they were holding.

Once her breathing was somewhat under control, Kagome's whole body straightened to a painfully rigid military posture, and she slowly raised her chin, then locked _very_ dangerous eyes onto Sessaki. A long moment of silence followed. "For such a _petty_ thing… you would jeopardize the entire mission?" Her voice was clipped, tight, hinting at the restrained fury simmering just below the surface.

Sessaki said nothing; in fact, he avoided her gaze. After raking him with a searing glance, she stepped to the side and turned slightly to address Yashita, who was standing with his head bowed, eyes hidden behind his bangs. "He just made the mission far more difficult and far more dangerous for _us_… for you, me, Shippo, Sango, Miroku. Not for _him_…but for _us_. Don't you have _anything_ to say?" _Please don't let him do this… please say something_… Yashita avoided making eye contact, just stood there with his fists so tightly clenched she knew he must be piercing himself with his claws. The silence stretched, thickened and settled, miasma-like, into the room, and he still wouldn't meet her eyes. Kagome swallowed hard, and backed away from him.

"I understand. The Heir does not contradict the Lord of the West." He gasped at the bitter tone, looking quickly up at her, but her face was turned away, her head bowed. After a very long moment, her left hand went to her sword hilt, grasping both the weapon and scabbard tightly. In a smooth movement, she pulled Fenikkusuken out of her obi, extending her arm above her head to free its length from the tattered sash, and then lowered the encased katana to her side. Both pairs of golden eyes were riveted on her as her head came up, she minutely adjusted her martial posture, and her eyes focussed past Sessaki at a point on the far wall.

Taking slow, measured, precise strides, Kagome marched up to the table beside the taiyoukai, lifted her sword and extended it horizontally at arm's length out in front of her, then slowly lowered it to the polished surface. Placing it down with a soft bump, she dropped her hand back to her side, her gaze unwavering, her now-empty fist lightly clenching, her aura crackling faintly around her.

Abruptly, she executed a precise right turn, clicked her heels, and snapped off a crisp, oh-so-correct salute to Sessaki, bowed just as correctly, then spun smartly on her heel to take three strides towards Yashita. She carefully kept her expression blank as she bowed politely to him before snapping her whole body even more rigid as she took one step back. Right-wheel-_march_, and she was moving briskly for the door.

"_Higurashi!_" She paused in front of the panel, bowed her head, but did not turn around. Aware of sharp ears outside, she kept her voice very low.

"If you'll excuse me, Lord Sessaki…I have a war to get back to." The panel slid closed behind her, and she was confronted with a room full of eyes. She straightened up, fixed her gaze on a spot on the far wall, and began to purposefully move towards it, the guests parting before her likethe bow wave of a battleship.

"Kagome?" Rin stepped directly into her path, brown eyes questioning as they assessed her appearance.

Kagome managed to plaster a polite smile on her face and incline herself fairly gracefully. "A pleasure, Lady Rin."

The other woman studied her carefully for a moment, alerted by the formality. She looked intently at the gaping hole in the sleeve, and the less-than-fresh bandage visible through the opening. Rin reached out elegantly manicured fingers and lightly touched the grimy dragon-hide. "When did you get back?"

"Less than an hour ago."

"Yashita thought you would be back this morning, at the very latest…"

"He thought wrong." She hadn't meant to snap. Rin looked deeply into her eyes for a moment, and then nodded before stepping in close and kissing the startled girl on the cheek.

"I'll deal with those stubborn dogs, Kagome," she whispered before moving back and indicating she should proceed. Kagome smiled with genuine warmth, and bowed her head again before continuing.

Three-quarters of the way across the room, her name was called. "Kagome-sama!" She hesitated. _Sama? No one calls me that on this side…_ Turning her head, she was met with a handsome smile framed by cobalt-blue cheek stripes, long blue-black hair falling over broad shoulders, and an elegant bronze silk shirt. Kagome blinked and came to a full stop.

"Gi…Gitoumaru-kun?" The smile became blinding, and the tall inu-youkai stepped forward, bowing gracefully. She returned the gesture, using the brief moment to gather her thoughts. "It's lovely to see you again…you certainly grew up into a fine-looking man, er, demon."

"It is an honour for me, Kagome-sama…oh! Is this…?" His claws came up, almost but not quite touching her cheek, and traced the fine scar running down the side of her face; she brought up a hand to touch it, smiling lightly while averting her gaze.

"It happened only a few weeks ago, Gitoumaru-kun, on the other side…I'd forgotten about it, actually."

"You…are not angry with me?"

"Not at all; I'm very glad you made it back to the fortress in one piece."

The handsome inu-youkai grinned widely, showing his fangs. "I may have made it back in one piece, but I couldn't sit down properly for a few days after, even with demonic healing!"

Kagome's immediate thought was that Sesshomaru had not treated the then-pup very well, but Gitoumaru's next words firmly shunted that train onto a siding before she had time to become annoyed. "As you guessed, it was my father's sword…and he furious that I'd borrowed it without permission. However, Totosai-san saved me when we took it to him for repairs."

She arched an eyebrow. "What did the smith say?"

"He sniffed the broken end of the blade, and then told my father he was a fool to challenge the Phoenix of Legend."

"Oh, dear…" Kagome blushed furiously. "He didn't really say that, did he?"

"Coming from Totosai-san, it had the effect of a bucket of cold water on my father's attitude; he went straight from being furious to ordering a sword for me that very day. I still remember your advice about the proper grip, Kagome-sama."

"So, all in all, the 'sparring session' was worth it?" He nodded gracefully as they both chuckled. His dark eyes stilled as he studied her for a moment; to escape his scrutiny, she bowed slightly, and prepared to move away, but then paused and looked searchingly at him. "Gitoumaru-kun…do we meet again, in the past?"

She liked the way his cheek markings crinkled when he smiled, and she had to resist reaching up to ruffle his bangs. "Yes, Kagome-sama…we do."

The girl smiled back, and it reached her eyes for the first time that night. "Good…then I have something to look forward to."

"Will I see you at the wedding tomorrow, Kagome-sama?" he enquired softly, tentatively. Kagome's eyes instantly darkened.

"I…doubt it. Duty calls. Good evening, Gitoumaru-kun." She smiled quickly and again the crowd parted before her as she forged ahead.

_Almost outta here… _"Aw, _shit_."

"Kagome…_what_ the _hell_ happened in there?" Shimano's green eyes were suddenly at her level and uncomfortably close as he studied her face. "What did those fucking dogs do to you?"

She wearily shoved him in the shoulder. "Outta my way, runt…got places to go, food to eat, showers to have…I'm sure you'll hear all about it soon enough…" Her hand was caught in a grip of iron, and she couldn't help wincing as he hauled her rapidly into the cloakroom area.

"What did those fuckers do?" Shimano hissed.

She sighed heavily. "Sessaki hung me out to dry, Shimano. The Armoury is verboten from now on."

"Just because you showed up in your work clothes? What the hell was he expecting? This is what you _do_, dammit!"

"Partially that, and because I pissed him off…"

"Fucking asshole..."

"Hey! Don't talk like that in front of your mother!" She tried to get a smile out of him, but the fox was having none of it. His brows drawn down in a formidable scowl, Shimano's lower lip pouted out as he thought. He gave her hand a little shake.

"Your authorization comes from the Emperor, and only he can revoke it, Kagome. It'll take weeks, if not months, to accomplish _that_ bit of paperwork, if Sessaki is such an ass as to try. You tell your mom what you need, and I'll make sure you get it. I'm not going to let this happen without a fight…you can bet on it." There was such conviction in his tone that Kagome almost felt a bit sorry for the two inu-youkai…almost.

"Thanks, Shimano…that means a lot to me. I'd better get going, since our planning just became a lot more complicated. G'night." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, then smiled a little sadly at him before slipping out the door into the foyer.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"You weren't kidding, ma'am! Done already?" Kagome looked at the guard who had spoken, then at the other one. _Damn…are these guys twins?_

"I have to get back to work. Have a good evening, gentlemen." She gave them a small wave and a smaller smile as she punched the 'down' button on the wall panel. She could feel their eyes boring into her shoulders until the doors opened; she gratefully stepped inside and tucked herself around the corner, next to the mirrored control panel.

_Damn_…was her first thought, upon seeing herself in the mirror. The tip of her bow and remaining arrows poked up over her shoulder. _I forgot to hand this over, too…oh, well…I can leave it at the front desk…_. She ducked her head and pulled the quiver off her back, holding it by the strap as she stared at it without really seeing it. _I wonder if Totosai would make me a new sword…? I guess I'll have to borrow Kaede's spare long-bow…and order some arrows from the fellow in the village_…

"_Dammit!"_ She drove her fist into the elevator wall, not noticing that the door had closed, and the descent had begun. "Damn…" She brought up the hand still holding the quiver, and pressed the cool leather of the strap against her forehead, the lump in her throat threatening to choke her.

"You forgot something." The low voice snapped her head around so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash. Yashita leaned against the far wall, his arms crossed over his chest. She started; how did he manage to get so close without her sensing him? Recovering, she mournfully turned her face away, while holding out the quiver. Its weight was lifted from her fingers, and she dropped her hand back to her side, clenching it into a fist.

"I'll send the armour and other gear back next week."

"Why would you do that, _koishii_?"

"_Don't you call me that!_" Her anger, and her power, blazed up around her, and she fought for control. Yashita inhaled sharply when she turned to look at him; her eyes were molten steel. "_My_ Inuyasha would have torn Sesshomaru's _other_ arm off for threatening the outcome of our mission…_who_ the fuck are you, and _what_ have you done with him?"

"Kagome…"

"You look like Inuyasha, but he carries the Tetsusaiga on his hip, not sheathed up his _ass_." She ignored his startled gasp, and kept on. "How could you let him do that? Treat me like an idiot, accuse me of embarrassing your precious House…when he and you have _made_ me what I am. I'm a soldier, trained for destruction, not decoration…and you both seem so _damn_ surprised when I act the way I've been made…_fuck_…just get the hell out. I've got a war to fight, and I feel like I've been handed over to the enemy bare-assed on a silver platter." She smeared at the angry tears streaking her face, grimacing at the resulting sticky film on her hand.

"I'm in a difficult position…"

"Going up against Naraku without proper weapons is a _difficult position_… waitaminute…oh, _shit_…." Her eyes narrowed as a random thought strolled by, holding up a placard. "You're not only his Heir, but also his _beta_, aren't you?" she spat accusingly. Yashita didn't answer. Kagome wearily leaned her head against the cool metal of the wall. "Now I get it… _fuck_…you can't even defend me against him without it being considered a challenge …"

In an explosive moment, the control panel was punched, the elevator lurched to a complaining halt, and she was nose to nose with a furious Yashita.

"_Dammit_, wench! _That's not it at all_!" he roared, slamming the flats of both hands onto the wall next to her head. The pain from that seemed to steady him a bit; he ducked his head down, panting, and then carefully backed away to the other side of the suddenly-too-small elevator. Yashita settled back against the wall, his head down and ears drooping. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists in the silence. Kagome remembered to start breathing again and moistened her lips while she considered her words very carefully.

"Yash…please tell me why?"

"It's because of you." His voice was very soft.

"Wh-what did _I_ have to do with it?" she stuttered.

"When the well closed, it was as if you had never been." He shifted, and closed his eyes. "No sight, no sound, no touch, no smell…I nearly went insane. Sessaki kept me alive, because his aura had touched yours, and…"

"Are you saying that _I've screwed your brother_?" Her power flared violently as she recalled the only time she'd ever seen her aura fully mesh with Inuyasha's demonic one; Kagome felt nauseous.

"_NO!_ Not even close! _Dammit_, wench…" Yashita ground the heels of his hands against his forehead, gnashing his fangs in exasperation. "In the final battle, our auras merged somehow, and after you were gone, being in Sessaki's presence kept me in control. Even Tetsusaiga wasn't enough… I had to stay with him. It was nearly a whole century before I could be away from him longer than a day without losing it." Kagome was now watching him with wide eyes, noting his defeated body language. "Sessaki saved my life, so that I could have the chance to be with you again." Kagome squirmed uncomfortably. _So it's all my fault?_

"And now that I'm here, what a prize, eh? I'll bet that I don't resemble your memories at all. I'll bet that in your memories, I'm prettier, sweeter, more _perfect_, and could be safely tucked onto a pedestal in a corner of your mind. Must be tough to be faced with my reality."

"Not at all. Yes, I idealized you at first…no one could compare with what I'd lost, so it was easy to ignore all other women. Yes, you were the perfect mate; perfect for me, anyways." She started to open her mouth, but he held up a warning claw. "But then the centuries wound down, and you were born…and then you were within my sight, my scent, my _grasp_ nearly every day for four years…and your too-perfect memory was replaced by your reality. You're not on a pedestal, Kagome…you're in my heart and soul."

Kagome's shoulders drooped as she listened to his quiet words, which rang with conviction, realizing that she might, just _might_ be acting a bit of the idiot. "What do you want from me, Yashita?"

"Quit pushing me away." She said nothing; he paused a moment, then continued, his eyes closed; his voice soft, but with an edge. "You don't have any choice in who you get, Kagome. The well will close, with the pup on the wrong side. You'll only have him for another year or so…and then you have the rest of your life…"

Kagome shuddered violently at this reminder of the future; she took a few moments to compose herself before speaking quietly. "You deserve something more suitable than a kid like me. I took a look around that room tonight. Among all those beautiful youkai girls, there has to be someone…"

A snarl erupted from the hanyou. "Don't you _dare_ even suggest that! We are mated…for life. After all this time, do you think I can turn my back on you and walk away?"

She finally met his eyes, and a lump rose in her throat as she spoke her deepest fear. "I don't fit into your life as it is now, Yashita, and tonight just proved that."

His jaw dropped slightly, and then his eyes narrowed. "You promised to stay by my side, even if I became a full demon, Kagome, and I'll hold you to that. You never, ever backed down from a challenge…why are you running from me?"

Kagome sucked in her breath at this reminder of a promise made months before...centuries before, for him, and floundered for a response. "I'm not sure I can meet your expectations…," she finally murmured.

"My expectations…? That I'll love you insanely? That we'll have kids of our own to cherish and watch grow up? That we'll be happy? What the hell's _scary_ about that?" Unwilling to completely concede, but fully aware that her defensive walls were as full of holes as a sponge, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, trying to think, but Yashita was relentless. "When I told you you'd forgotten something, I meant your _sword,_ Kagome. Sessaki backed down. You didn't give me a chance to explain."

As he directed her glance to the corner where Fenikkusuken's familiar scabbard rested, he watched her jaw go slack, and then her whole body visibly slumped as she processed his words. He regarded her intently for a long moment, then began working rapidly at the cufflink holding his right sleeve closed. The bright piece of metal slipped out of his fingers, ricocheted off the floor, bounced erratically twice and then skittered right up to her feet. Kagome stooped to pick up the piece of jewellery, noting the ruby-chip-eyed dog's head carved deeply into the square of mother-of-pearl.

Jiggling it lightly inside her fist, she watched quietly as Yashita struggled awkwardly with the small buckles securing the unusual leather bracelet that he had always worn, the one that she had mistaken for a wrist-guard during her cadet career. _I'm punishing him again…the poor bastard…he loves me and all he wants is _… she finished that thought in two strides and handed him the cufflink.

"Let me see that," she murmured softly. Her slender fingers made short work of the finicky closures, and then she cupped one hand under his wrist as she undid the last buckle, aware of his breath ruffling her bangs. As she eased the leather band away from his skin, her heart skipped a beat and her stomach flipped when she saw what was hidden under it.

Two finely-twined, multi-looped bracelets, one gleaming black, the other a paired mix of midnight and moonlight. A little bit frayed, but mostly intact.

_Kind of like our relationship…_

"_Koishii_…you are my heart, my soul, my strength…it's been that way from the beginning. Don't fight it, and don't fight me…on either side of the well." His voice was achingly soft, and then he found a less-crunchysection ofhair to kiss.

Kagome kept her head bowed for a moment while she wrapped her courage around her. She kissed his palm, then raised her head, looked him straight in the eyes and _smiled_. "I know I'm filthy dirty, and that I don't smell very good right now…but I'd really like to give you a hug." The next moment his arms were around her, drawing her tightly (although carefully) to him, and she returned the strength of the embrace in full measure. "Yash…I'm so…so…sorry… Ihad quite a bit of exercise tonight jumping to conclusions…" Her voice was a little muffled in his chest.

"Oh, like you've _never_ done that before where I'm concerned…" She looked up quickly and caught the twinkle in his amber eyes, and the affectionate smile on his lips. She ducked her head in embarrassment, but a pair of fingers slipped under her chin and tilted her face up. "I apologize, too. We didn't cut you any slack for all the pressure you're under, Kagome. Sessaki wants you here as part of the family, and I want…well, I want some time with my wife, and I'm quite prepared to use any weapon at my disposal to get what I want."

She studied his handsome face for a moment before dead-panning, "You never used to be a dirty fighter."

"Nope …but all's fair in love and war."

She snorted at that, and then grinned up at him. "I do love you, _Inuyasha_… and I'm so very lucky to have you." She raised herself on her tiptoes and kissed him with her entire soul. They were both misty-eyed and panting when they came up for air; Yashita lightly traced her bottom lip with his claw, his eyes very dark, and then went in for another, deeper, more passionate kiss.

Five hundred years of iron control crack rather spectacularly when the woman of your dreams is pressing every curve of her body up against you, her soft lips parting and allowing you entrance. Your heart kick-starts so hard that you can barely think over the blood rushing through your body and pooling in your groin…but all that's on your mind is seeing and feeling _more_.

He threaded the claws of one hand into the hair at the nape of her neck, holding her in place, while the other hand dropped to her waist and began picking at the knot of her obi. The kiss was soft and searching, and achingly sensual...reminding him of other caresses and gasped endearments as he rocked into her…he snapped back to reality when she broke the kiss, and he nearly snarled in frustration.

Kagome reached up one hand to cup his cheek; he kept her close with the grip in her hair and nuzzled her cheek, nipping gently along her jawline. She sighed and relaxed against him; he widened his stance, and dropped the other hand from her waist to pull her firmly into the cradle of his hips. She tensed slightly when she felt his erection, but then pressed back and heard his barely-repressed groan. _What now…?_

She pushed away slightly from his chest, and brushed her fingers over the shirt, smoothing away the wrinkles, straightening his collar, aware of the ragged tempo of his breathing, almost afraid of being captured by his gaze if she met his bronze, desire-darkened eyes. "Your shirt's being ruined…"

"Fuck the shirt." His voice was low, gravely, thrilling, and she felt her body respond, especially when he tilted her head to the side, and his lips and tongue began tracking their way down the side of her throat. Yashita nearly lost himself in her salty-sweet taste, her soft moan of pleasure, her scent…_their_ scent. _She's finally mine_…

At that moment, as her body was eagerly responding to Yashita's touch, Kagome's conscience found a sharp stick, jabbed her rather hard, and she came down to earth with a bump.

Oh…what am I _doing_?

_Making out with a hot hunk of hanyou…and rather enjoying it._

Am I being disloyal…?

_No. He's yours; the century happens to be irrelevant. _

But…I…_damn_. I do want to do this…to be with him…but…I feel…a bit…guilty…

_It's the same pair of ears_, _attached to your husband._

But…he…oh…hadn't thought about it that way…

_Figured as much. Now, hold on just a sec before you really get into it…the popcorn isn't quite ready_…

OUT!

He picked up on her slight hesitation, and began rumbling deep in his chest while continuing to trace patterns on her skin, his hips pressing rhythmically against her, until he collided with the collar of her tunic, and this time, he _did _snarl. Kagome froze in his arms, and he mentally cursed.

"_Koishii_…take this thing off? I-I need you…to feel you…" He could almost hear the thoughts running madly through her mind. "I'll be careful of your injuries…" …_and careful to keep myself under control._

She searched his face, her fingers stroking his cheek stripe; her injured arm she had kept close to her side this whole time, resting her hand on his hip with her thumb slipped inside the waistband of his trousers. Finally, she nodded, and went to step back, but he gripped her more tightly, and loosened the obi himself, letting the bright silk fall in red-and-gold wreathing coils around her boots. His claw-tips made short work of the clips on her tunic, and then he let her back up slightly, amused at her surprised look.

"Keh! I remember that day; even if you can't 'sit' me anymore, I'm not going to yank on it."

Kagome smiled back, blushed a little, and carefully slid out of the leather. She held it in her hand for a moment, then dropped it onto the floor. As she hesitated, he brought up his hand and ran the pads of his fingers down her left arm until they brushed over the bandage; she looked up quickly to see the darkness in his eyes. "If I hadn't been detained by that _fucking_ golem…"

"You wouldn't have found out that Naraku was controlling Kohaku, and you might have killed him."

"Still…coming right after that bitch Tsubaki…" He began to curve his arms around her, to bring her back against his heart, but she started to fumble one-handed with the buttons on his shirt. His lips curved into a smirk. "What're you up to, wench?"

"Same as you… I just… want to touch your skin, _koibito_." Kagome peered up at him, biting her lip. "I mean, it is okay now, isn't it? Um…since we're…mated…and everything…" She looked so shy and nervous, but also endearingly hopeful, that he had to laugh a bit, before leaning in for a kiss.

"Since that night in the well, there's no difference in our scents." Kagome turned bright pink and squeaked before hiding in his chest; he reached in between them and finished unbuttoning his shirt. "Besides, the delicate perfume of youkai guts hovering around you right now will disguise just about anything…_ohhh_…" He sucked in air, and his eyes fluttered closed as her warm hands began to caress his skin.

Slender fingers left feather-light trails of sensation as she pulled the tails out of his trousers, then flattened her palms to run up his torso and push the silken fabric slightly off his shoulders. Just as she was about to lean in, he gently gripped her shoulders and held her away. She blinked up at his lopsided smile. "These are a little scratchy…" Immediately, she looked back down to see his claw tapping on the closures of her body armour. Her conscience twitched; she ignored it, and undid the buckles. _Since I've gone this far_… the gauntlets came off and landed on the tunic, and then she carefully shrugged out of her vest, keeping her eyes averted, her cheeks quite pink.

Then she giggled; Yashita who had been doing his bit to help her out of the protective layers, arched an eyebrow. She finally looked up at him with bright, sparkling eyes and a cheeky grin. "Here we are, in another small enclosed space, taking our clothes off…"

His fangs poked out of his smirk. "Keh… and we even had the fight first, too!"

Chuckling wryly, she stepped in close and fitted herself against him, kissing the divot in the centre of his collarbone, outlining his abdominals with her fingertip, watching the pulse jump in his throat at her touch. As her eye followed the path of her finger down his skin…she saw something that rather startled her. "Yash? What…?"

He looked down, just as she lightly brushed her thumb over a dark blueberry-coloured tendril that arched and curled up above his waistband like an exotic tattoo. The response was instantaneous; he shivered. Kagome felt him tremble and did it again; this time, he trapped her hand. "Another marking…that's all." He tried to keep his voice steady, but it didn't fool the girl.

"You don't react like that when I touch your face…"

"It just isn't as…sensitive…" He tried not to gasp when she wriggled her fingertips against the skin.

Kagome arched her eyebrows and smirked. "I could have fun with this; how far down does it go, I wonder? Do you have them on both hips?" He squirmed away from her teasing fingers, trying to escape without jostling her injured arm. "But, the pup doesn't have them; I've seen him naked recently, too." She danced her fingers over the area again; he caught her by the wrist, moved her entire hand up onto his chest and held her close to prevent any more attacks on his person.

"Um, you mean at the hot spring, after Ryukotsusei?" He was having trouble thinking, when her breath on his throat was very distracting, and the little bubbles of laughter in her voice were so appealing.

"Yes."

"The markings weren't… permanent… then… wench, would you _stop_ that? I-I can't think…"

"Stop what?" She nibbled on his collarbone again, and kissed his pulse.

"You make me crazy, you know that?" Her answering smile was soft and inviting. Yashita dipped his head, started at her lips, and began kissing his way down her slender throat, groaning softly when she pressed her hips against him. While being careful of her back injury, Yashita continued to trace a path further south until he was placing open-mouthed kisses on the swell of her fabric-covered breasts, listening to the hitch in her breathing as first his cheek, then his lips, brushed over her hardening nipple. Kagome squirmed in pleasure, giving herself up to the sensations setting every nerve ending on fire.

"Down." His voice rumbled through her ribcage, and then he gripped her by the hips, pulling her with him as he slid down the wall. She ended up straddling his lap, his hands cupping her behind, her core pressed firmly against the bulge in his trousers. Kagome wriggled her hips a little bit, watching as he bit his lip to stifle a groan…and then fell into molten old-gold pools. His right hand came up to clasp hers between them; for a long moment, they both contemplated the sight of the bracelets that symbolized their union twining around their wrists, appearing as an endless loop.

Yashita raised her fingers to his lips to kiss. Kagome slid her other hand over his chest, pressed light kisses to the soft skin under his jaw, and trailed her tongue-tip down the side of his neck. His fingers tightened their grip, and his voice was hoarse. "Ka-kagome…I'm…trying…not to…lose control…"

Kagome stopped what she was doing, paused a moment, then raised herself a little higher so that she could kiss the corner of his mouth and look him in the eye. "Do you want me to stop?" She could see the opposing emotions warring in his expression, could feel his whole frame tensed and trembling, ready to explode…and waited, highly conscious of the throbbing desire that she had no doubt he was very aware of…

"I _want_ you…so badly…but…"

"_But _what, _koibito_?"

"Sessaki…"

Kagome's grey eyes darkened; she averted them and blushed pink, then leaned in to kiss him heatedly before whispering softly, "Fuck Sessaki…well, not literally, I hope. At this moment in time, this is for _us_." She pulled back a bit, and flushed a brighter shade as she guided his hands to her breasts, then shyly met his eyes.

She couldn't look away. They were as dark as melted honey, glimmering with golden flecks, an expression of wonder warming them as he gently moulded her tender flesh, running his claws lightly over her nipples as she arched her back. Holding his gaze, she rose up higher on her knees and cradled his face against her chest. Claws slipped under the elastic hem and rolled her bra up over her breasts, and then it was her turn to moan as his lips closed over the taut flesh. She shivered, circled his shoulders with her arms and kissed his ear, just inside the tip where the shell-pink skin began and breathed very lightly on it. His ear quivered and perked straight up, and she felt him tremble against her. She repeated the action on the other ear and then slowly lowered herself back onto his impressively-tenting trousers, earning her a breathy moan mixed with a lightly-growled complaint that her breasts were no longer within reach of his mouth.

Her cheeks were still quite pink, but she began rubbing electric circles over his chest, slipping her hands down to stroke the dark blue striping at his waist and feeling him tremble, watching a flush spread over his face, slowly grinding her hips against his erection as he gripped herand pulled down firmly. His hands trailed up her body and cradled her chin, pulling her towards him, and he kissed her tenderly and so meltingly that her embarrassment vanished, her resolve steadied and her whole being focussed on him.

She became aware that Yashita was trembling, quivering like a tightly strung bow, and the realization of how much he was holding back struck her, hard. His entire primal being must be demanding he seize her, to crush her against him, to pound into her until they both screamed their release…and instead, he was soft and tender, and allowing her to set the pace. _He needs me…and I want him_… She was just considering how best to approach this, when Yashita suddenly snarled and pinned her firmly against him as he buried his face in her shoulder.

Kagome was aware that she was being rather firmly restrained, exactly how she had been held by the hanyou while Miroku stitched up her arm. One arm was wrapped tightly around her hips, and the other angled across her upper back, a clawed hand cupping her shoulder. She listened to his ragged breathing, noted how one ear was cocked straight up at the ceiling as if he was listening intently. _Something's up_… "Yash…what's wrong?" she whispered.

After a long moment, he pulled back and kissed her, then gave her a wistful smile and a sigh. "I really think I can do better than the floor of an elevator for my first time with you in five hundred years." He ran his fingers into her hair at her temples and stroked his thumbs over her cheekbones. "…and we're about to have company."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**A/N**: There won't be an update next week, as I'll be out of town attending a dance convention with my small daughter.


	52. A DoubleEdged Sword

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sueTormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Publishing.

**A/N: **Dance convention was a success; I am flat-butted and over-fed from the thirteen hour round trip into the Rockies.

**Bouquets** to the House of Noko for their CMA help, and to Del Kaiden for her input.

Ouatic-7 loosed the cutest little bronze-coloured sub-plot bunny into the hutch; he has the longest eyelashes and the most beautiful cobalt-blue eyes you've ever seen…hope he doesn't cause too much trouble…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 52: A Double-Edged Sword **

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

**_In the foyer of the Kiku Room, 17th floor, Tokyo Hilton…_**

"Do you think she's…killed him?" Kogashu glanced worriedly at Sessaki. They were standing in front of the elevator doors, staring up at the floor indicator, which glowed steadily with a '12'.

"She was angry enough to do serious damage to both of us."

Kogashu shuffled his feet. "What should we do?"

"Assist me. We may have to intervene." Sessaki set his claw-tips into the crack of the doors; Kogashu quickly stepped up to lend assistance on the opposite side. Of one accord, they heaved, and the heavy hydraulic doors groaned open. Sessaki quickly braced them apart with his own body, and the two youkai looked down the apparently bottomless elevator shaft.

"What next…?"

"Ieji…give me Lord Yashita's gear." One tall grey-suited demon took the leather jacket and helmet from the other and stepped forward; Sessaki gave an irritated growl. _How many damn centuries has it been, and I still can't tell them apart…?_ He took the equipment, and indicated that Kogashu should hold the doors.

"Sure you don't want a hand?"

The taiyoukai fixed the wolf with a sharp look. "I am the cause of this contretemps; it is my responsibility to correct it."

"All right…we'll send down the rescue squad in fifteen minutes if you're not back up here…" He was fairly sure he heard a derisive snort as Sessaki stepped out into the darkness.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"We…we're about to have company?" The blood had drained out of Kagome's face; Yashita stroked his claws through her bangs and then carefully rolled her bra back into place.

"Keh…somebody noticed we were MIA."

"Who…?"

"If we're lucky, Sessaki…if not, Kogashu." At the mention of the two senior youkais' names, Kagome turned even whiter, then flushed bright red. She hesitated for a moment; Yashita reached for her combat vest and held it so that she could put it on without straining her arm. A slight 'thump' on the roof, followed by the shimmying of the whole car, had her springing up off his lap. Yashita smiled quietly up at her; she paused and held out her hand to bring him to his feet. The sound of the overhead hatch being pried at froze her for a moment; but then she shrugged and turned to him.

"Where's that cufflink? I'll put it back for you." Her voice was calm, as if this was nothing to worry about. Yashita fished in his pocket and handed her the mother-of-pearl square; she bit her lip as she neatly turned the cuff back and lined up the holes before poking the flange through and securing it, then turned the dog's head so that it was the right way up. Then she slipped her fingers up his sleeve and stroked the hair bracelets. "Don't put that leather band back on, okay?"

"I have to, Kagome. What if I have another encounter with the pup, and he notices? Could raise some awkward questions…"

"I guess." She smiled a bit sadly, and reached up to straighten his collar before beginning to fasten the buttons down the front of his shirt. The sounds from overhead intensified; he wrapped his arm around her waist and moved both of them out of the way of whoever was about to drop in on them. Kagome glanced upward. "Do you know who it is?" He sniffed.

"Sessaki."

The girl flashed a wry grin and shook her head. "After five hundred years, his timing still sucks!" She stooped and snatched up her gauntlets, sliding them into place on her forearms just as a sound akin to that of a can opener screeched through the small space. Kagome clapped her hands over her ears, wincing, and Yashita flattened his into his hair. He caught her against his chest just as half of the overhead lighting panel shattered all over the floor. Kagome briefly considered diving for her sword, but decided against it. Instead, she twisted and put her back to Yashita, protectively shielding him as Sessaki dropped through the roof hatch.

The taiyoukai took in Kagome's crackling aura, the silvered eyes and defiant stance…and was uncomfortably reminded of the day his only daughter told him that she had chosen the wolf prince's whelp despite his furious objections. Now, his young sister-in-law stood tensed and battle-ready, her empty hands clenching and unclenching lightly, and he knew that unless he wished to lose her completely, he would have to tread very lightly. Despite the smell of burnt metal, dust and deceased demon, he recognized the distinct tang of arousal; the discarded tunic and general disarray of appearance only confirmed that he'd interrupted something.

He was grateful when Yashita, watching him closely from over Kagome's head, clasped one of her fists, and Kagome wove her fingers with his. Sessaki was startled, however, when ghostly silver ribbons emerged and looped lazily around the couple. _Her power recognizes and accepts him…her heart is truly no longer divided_… As a peace offering, he held out the helmet and jacket. "If you wish, Yashita will take you home. Your injuries should not be aggravated." The silver in her eyes receded slightly, and Kagome nodded briefly.

Yashita let go of her hand and reached around her to take the gear; the silver tendrils followed him. Sessaki stooped and picked up the damaged dragon-hide tunic; Kagome watched as he carefully inspected the gashes in the tough leather, running a claw along the clean-edged cuts. He finally looked Kagome right in the eye. "It will take some time to replace this."

Her lip twitched. "Dragons are a little hard to come by these days, I expect." Without waiting for him to respond, she continued. "It's all right; I was going to switch over to my summer cuirass anyways, since the weather is warming up." A significant look passed between the two brothers; Kagome caught the glance, wondered at it, but knew that they wouldn't tell her if it was related to the mission.

Sessaki's eyes softened, and he turned the garment in his hands and held it for her. "Very well. Permit me…" She gave him a very long look before putting her back to him and allowing him to slide the tunic carefully up her arms and into place. Clawed hands briefly rested on her shoulders; she turned to face him. "You have an infection in your arm; I will arrange for the appropriate antibiotics to be sent with the car that will pick Yashita up at the shrine…if you find this acceptable."

Grey searched yellow; she finally gravely nodded. "Yes…thank you." She began fumbling the buckles on her vest; long clawed fingers intervened, and Sessaki secured the closures for her, like a father buttoning his child's jacket. Kagome raised her head slowly and they looked at each other for a long moment.

"This Sessaki regrets his harsh words."

Kagome blinked rapidly before her brain kicked in. _He's apologizing?_ She inclined her head. "And I …was perhaps too hasty in my actions, _sir_." A small smile curved his lips, and the tension between them dissipated. She smiled broadly up at him, but decided against going for the hug. Despite the dust decorating his immaculate jacket, she doubted that he'd appreciate the scent of demon guts clinging to him when he went back to the party. After she fastened the clips on her tunic, he handed her the obi, and she was sure his fingers twitched as he watched her secure it with a simple knot.

She also accepted her quiver from him and swung it into place on her back. Yashita picked up Fenikkusuken from its spot on the floor but did not pass it to her. Instead, he gave it to his brother; Sessaki extended the katana out to her on the palms of his hands in a symbolic offer to return to both his authority and protection. She looked at it for a long moment, then reached out and gripped the scabbard. She left the weight on his hands for a split second longer, then lifted the weapon and slid it back into place at her hip. She squared up to the taiyoukai, and crisply saluted him. Sessaki promptly returned the gesture.

Yashita stepped up to her side and looped his arm around her waist, almost daring his brother to say something. The taiyoukai solemnly observed them, then spoke. "Her power has accepted you."

"It knows who I am."

Sessaki gave Kagome another long look. "It appears that your heart is no longer divided; however, is your conscience up to the task?"

"M-my conscience?" Even as she said it, Kagome knew what Sessaki meant. "You mean…being involved with the same hanyou at the same time…" He nodded; she chewed her lip.

"Are you certain that you can deal with the emotional responsibilities of moving from one pair of arms to the other, as easily as you travel through the well?"

"I hadn't really thought that…through." She bit her lip and glanced up at Yashita, who responded by pulling her closer.

"I suggest that the two of you discuss the issue thoroughly before you involve yourself further with each other at this point." He stopped, but his gaze was not unkind. "It has been a very long wait for my brother, but you must consider the potential for disaster if Inuyasha were to find out. The decision is yours." He bowed, and turned to the control panel. A couple of deft jabs, and the elevator doors slid open on the twelfth floor. In the act of stepping out, and restoring his concealment spell, he turned. "Will you join us tomorrow? My daughter has been looking forward to meeting her esteemed aunt."

_Get a little, give a little_. She bowed. "It will be my pleasure. When should I be ready?"

"Yashita will fill you in. Thank you…Kagome." The doors slid closed, she exhaled, and was enveloped in a hug.

Smiling into his chest, she enjoyed being cuddled by an affectionate inu-youkai, pushing Sessaki's concerns to the back of her mind for the moment. "So… you want me to annoy you tomorrow?"

"Hell, _yes_!"

She chuckled. "Better give me the gory details, then… _oooomph_!" All the air whooshed out of her lungs with the second bear-hug, and while she was breathless, he kissed her very thoroughly. Kagome grinned cheekily up at him. "I promise to not cause any more trouble…"

"Where's the fun in that?" Yashita's golden eyes sparkled boyishly, and he bent to kiss her again. "Thank you, _koishii_," he whispered against her lips. "I've been dreaming of having you with me at this function, since you figured out who we were last December…"

She wriggled a hand free and stroked her thumb over his cheek stripe. "What's the itinerary?"

"The wedding is in the morning, and they are doing the traditional thing, so no karaoke, thank the gods. Kogashu fancies himself quite the singer, so at least you'll be spared his rendition of "My Heart Will Go On." The girl nearly choked with laughter; he waited until she settled down, loving the way her grey eyes lit up. "A car will pick you up at 0800 tomorrow…"

"Gods…why so early?"

"Apparently the omens dictated an 1135 on-the-dot ceremony."

Kagome snorted. "I'm having trouble believing that Sessaki allowed someone else to set the time of this event…"

"He's rather traditional, if you hadn't noticed."

She giggled, then stilled, twirling a few strands of his sidelock around her fingers, while thinking quickly. "Yash?"

"Yes, _aisai_?" He purred in her ear.

"Do you…still have… your fire-rat…?"

He smirked, knowing where this query was going. "Would you like me to wear it tomorrow for you?"

"Would you? Uh, wait…will that upset anybody tall and yellow-eyed with poison claws?"

"Possibly, but I'll be carrying Tetsusaiga, so I doubt he'll make an issue out of it. I'll even go barefoot, if you want."

"You don't have to go that far…but yes, please wear it. Maybe I won't feel so odd then, at least if _you_ look normal." He arched an eyebrow at that, and she flushed. "Oh, that didn't come out right! Sorry!"

He chuckled. "I know what you meant…I remember the startled look on your face when you saw me that night." She drummed her fingers lightly on his broad chest; he trapped them and squeezed gently. "If I pull out the fire-rat, _koishii_, will you be the Phoenix for me?"

"Pardon? Armour and all?" She was rather wide-eyed.

"Just the kimono, Kagome. You look so beautiful in it, and it will subtly remind people of the war you're still fighting."

"All right…just for you…something else?"

"The show'll all be over by about two o'clock, so I thought maybe we could spend the rest of the afternoon together, maybe go out for dinner..."

"In those outfits? They'll make blending into the crowd really easy…"

"I seem to recall a certain flirty floral dress, with a neckline that went down to _there_…and a skirt that made your legs look a mile long…and you wore it on the summer afternoon that you let a hanyou sleep in your lap under the Goshinboku. I'd really like to see you in that dress again, Kagome."

She blushed. "With these bandages…?" Catching the look in his eyes, she smiled. "I can wear a sweater over top. I'd love to spend the day with you." The answering kiss was long and sweet, and he only released her when the elevator began to slow. Scooping his helmet and the leather wristguard, he took her hand and kissed her fingertips. Kagome smiled back and then gave a start.

"Yash! You still have ears!"

"Huh? Of course I do…oh, yeah…right." Grinning sheepishly, his concealment spell rippled over his appearance, restoring his dark-haired good looks. As the doors slid open, they stepped over the wreckage littering the floor of the elevator and blithely ignored the open-mouthed response of the attendants. Pausing as the front desk, Yashita gestured towards the still-open door. "You might want to do something about that car; it jammed for no reason and we had to be rescued. Sorry about the mess." The staff at the desk just nodded rapidly, and they continued out the main doors. "Nice parking job, Kagome. Did the concierge give you any grief?"

"He was very polite." Kagome flashed the employee in question a bright smile, and was not terribly surprised to see him snap to attention. "Hello, there…hope you didn't catch any trouble over my bike…"

"Not at all, miss…oh, er,…good evening, Lord Yashita…oh, my…then…you must be…Lady Kagome?" There was a mixture of surprise and awe on his face; Kagome didn't detect any youkai signature on the man, so surmised he knew about her some other way.

"Yes, that's me. Thank you for allowing me to park here…"

"No trouble at all. Here is your equipment, my lady." She accepted her helmet and gloves, then they both withdrew to her bike. Once she had her helmet on, Yashita helped her situate her blade across her back, tucking the end securely into her obi. She gave him the keys and then paused while he shrugged into his jacket, straddled the bike and turned the ignition.

"How long did it take you to get here?" he asked, adjusting the throttle.

"About twenty minutes or so."

He stopped in the act of pulling on his own helmet and fixed her with an incredulous gaze. "_What?_ We're halfway across Tokyo from the shrine! How the hell did you get here so fast?"

She slid onto the saddle behind him and did up her chinstrap before answering. "Battle-sight comes in handy in a variety of situations…"

He gave her a look out of the corner of his eye. "Keh! No shit. How many accidents did you cause, I wonder?"

"Maybe take a different route back, just in case?" Kagome finished tugging on her gloves, then slipped her arms around his waist, fitting herself against him. Yashita put up the kickstand and began rolling the bike towards the street, acknowledging the concierge's bow with a wave.

"We won't be home quite that quickly, wench…"

"S'okay…just gives me longer to cuddle up to you, dog-boy. Don't rush."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

As the red bike rolled to a stop in the darkening courtyard, Mrs. Higurashi came out of the house, smiling and waving cheerily. "You two must be starved…Yashita, why don't you put the bike in the shed and come join us for dinner? I've made extra, and I just found out Sota isn't coming home tonight."

"What about Ojii-chan, mom? What if he gets confused and says something to Inuyasha?"

Mrs. Higurashi flipped her hand dismissively. "He's already eaten and tucked up with a bottle of sake in his room. If he isn't already asleep, he soon will be. Now, come on, you two…hurry up!"

Kagome slid off the bike, and Yashita pushed it towards the shed. The girl took off her helmet and eyed her mother. "How did you know we were on our way?"

"I received a phone call from Rin. You have time for a very quick shower before dinner's ready, so scoot, young lady. I've been anxious to talk to Yashita, and this is a golden opportunity to pick his brain. Dump all that filthy gear in the laundry room, please! Shoo!" She fairly pushed the girl into the house; Kagome went as she was bidden, and gratefully unbuckled her boots.

Tiptoeing upstairs, she could already hear her grandfather's snores; saying a silent prayer of thanks she shut herself into her room, put down her weapons, and set about removing her layers. Shaking her head over how many times she'd been in and out of it in the last hour, she managed to remove all of it with only a little pain, a bit of creative cursing, and some elaborate gyrations. However, she hit a snag over the sports bra. There was no way she was going to be able to pull it off over her head…without help. She turned bright red at the thought, and pulled on a yukata. Gathering up her discarded gear she ventured downstairs.

Detouring by the laundry room to drop off her armload, she followed the sounds of her mother's bubbling laughter to the kitchen. Yashita was leaning up against the counter, one ear cocked at her mother while she chopped vegetables and one ear trained on the door. He looked over at her instantly, a smile lighting his handsome face. She smiled back, a little tentatively.

"What's up, _koishii_? That was a quick shower…" he paused, and pretended to wrinkle his nose at her. "Ah, not quite, I see."

"Mom, can you help me for a minute? I need a pair of scissors."

"What for?"

"I can't lift my arm high enough to get this bra off…" She flushed bright red again at Yashita's grin.

"Yash, could you…? I have to finish these vegetables…"

Her hanyou pushed off from the counter and padded towards her, smiling crookedly. "Step this way, _koishii_…" He ushered her into the living room and waited for her to slip out of the yukata. She lowered it at the back, but held it up in front, covering her breasts. His breath was warm on her skin, and then the lightest scrape of his claws made her tingle as he brushed her hair over her shoulder and out of the way. A kiss was planted between her shoulder blades and she shivered at his touch.

Claws sliced, and fabric parted with a soft _rrrrip_. Then those same claws delicately picked at the edge of the bandage covering the slash across her back. Abruptly, the bandages loosened and Yashita pulled it away, his fingertips brushing the injury. "This looks pretty good, Kagome. It's healing up really well; you don't really need a bandage any more." He moved to her arm, pulling down the yukata a little farther to carefully slice away the layers of gauze. "The houshi's a decent seamstress, but this is the one that's infected." Kagome watched as he bent his silver head to press a kiss just above the line of stitches and then turned her to face him. Amber eyes were soft and dark, and then he lightly kissed her on the lips. "Off you go…unless there's another item of clothing you'd like me to help you take off…"

She blushed again, shook her head and skittered upstairs, conscious of his eyes following her. _Why am I so shy all of a sudden? I was half-naked and quite prepared to jump him in an elevator a little while ago… darn Sessaki and his 'sober second thoughts'_…

The shower did feel very, very good, even if washing her hair with one hand was a bit of a challenge. Again, she felt sympathy for Sesshomaru, and wondered how he managed even simple hygiene. _Hmm…maybe I could ask Sessaki tomorrow…after a barrel or two of sake_… Towelling off was awkward, and she bit her lip when the cut on her back complained when she rubbed a little too hard. Making her way to her room, the towel clutched around her, she was brought up short by the realization that she couldn't wear anything to bed that involved pulling something over her head. Since that was every sleep tank or nightgown she owned, she was well and truly stuck. _The yukata it is…dammit_! For a brief moment, she wished for Inuyasha's _juban_ with its convenient inner ties, and then shrugged into the thin white summer-weight garment, layering a dark blue one over top for decency.

Returning the towel to the bathroom, she took a deep breath and padded downstairs. Mrs. Higurashi beamed at her, and gestured her to the table. "Just in time…I'm so glad you two are here!" Kagome seated herself next to Yashita, who happened to be sitting in 'his' usual spot; he leaned in for a kiss. Mrs. Higurashi sat across from them, and seemed to be having trouble wiping the rather gleeful smile off her face. Kagome eyed her for a moment before starting in on her dinner, and very quickly polished off her bowl while Yashita chatted to her mother.

"That was great, mom! Thank you!" Kagome smiled contentedly and sipped tea while thinking about how _normal_ this scenario felt…how familiar and comforting. Once Yashita put his bowl and chopsticks down, she slid her hand under his; he smiled and squeezed back. Mrs. Higurashi poured more tea, and then sent them off into the living room while she put the dishes in the sink.

Yashita instantly plopped down cross-legged on one of the cushions, and held out his hands to her. Kagome hesitated for only a moment, and then accepted his wordless invitation, curling up in his lap and nestling against his silk-covered chest. He began purring contentedly, one large hand running lightly up and down her back, the other resting on her thigh. Kagome listened to his heartbeat, just a half-beat off of hers, and sighed, closing her eyes. _Why does this have to be so complicated?_ She actually came awake with a start when her mother sat down on the other side of the low table.

"I think someone is a little worn out by all her escapades; Yash, would you put her to bed? We have an early start tomorrow." _We?_ Kagome wondered groggily, but then that line of questioning exited stage left when Yashita effortlessly lifted her as he stood up and carried her up the stairs. He put her down outside the bathroom and gently pushed her inside the door.

"I'll wait while you brush your teeth, _koishii_." His voice dropped into that lower register that made her go all quivery. "Don't worry…I won't bite."

She quirked a tiny smile. "I know you're not a neko-youkai…"

He chuckled, and she obediently brushed her teeth while he lounged against the doorframe, then followed her into her room. Once inside, he stopped and inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering closed. "Gods, I love your scent, Kagome…I mean, _our_ scent." He levelled a dark, smouldering look at her and shut the door. "I think we need to have that talk."

Kagome stifled a very unladylike yawn, averted her gaze and fiddled with the sash of her yukata. "Can we have it tomorrow? I'm absolutely beat…"

He let her off the hook. "Of course, wench…come here…your mom told me to put you to bed, and I always do what I'm told."

She snorted at that, and then he was very close, untying the blue yukata's sash and easing it off her shoulders. The white one underneath was pretty much sheer, and she knew he was admiring her breasts under the soft fabric. However, if she expected that he'd just grab her, she was disappointed…or relieved…she wasn't quite sure which. Instead, he walked her over to the bed, and pulled back the blankets. Kagome slid underneath; he tucked them in around her, and then knelt beside her, stroking his claws through her still-damp hair, arranging it over the pillow. His eyes were hooded and intense, and she felt the familiar warm, anticipatory feeling of arousal begin to work its way through her body. Yashita obviously felt it too, because he dipped his head and kissed her softly on the lips.

"It means everything to me, _koishii_, that you would consider being mine before the end of the mission. But…as much as I hate to admit it, Sessaki might be right… the complications could be really, really ugly…"

"Wh-what can we do, then? I don't want to have to keep you at arm's length again…"

He smiled crookedly and kissed her again, a little more lingering this time. "There's lots of things we can do without going all the way…but I'm not sure my control is strong enough to cope with you being naked and smelling so good and making those sexy little moans…" He had abandoned her lips for her neck by this point and was working his way down to her collarbone. Kagome closed her eyes and let out one of those moans, and his breath hitched in his throat. Yashita pulled away and counted slowly to ten…and then heard the sound of a car pulling up to the house. "My ride, and your medicine, is here. I'll be back in a minute…"

He felt Kagome's eyes following him to the door, and he flashed a smile over his shoulder at her. Outside, he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall for a moment, trying to calm his raging hard-on before he went downstairs. Over the blood hammering in his ears, he heard a rather unexpected voice…and then the unfamiliar lilting tone of his mother-in-law's answer galvanized him into action. He was down the stairs in a single, fluid movement and stalking towards the newcomer, his hackles up and a sub-sonic growl rumbling through his chest.

Gitoumaru's lips twitched as he watched Yashita put on quite the threat display in the Higurashi's kitchen. He managed to keep his face smooth and non-provoking, instead offering the bag containing Kagome-sama's antibiotics to the agitated hanyou. "Here is your lady's medicine, Yashita-sama. I am ready to leave when you are; Sessaki-sama is anxious for your return to the festivities."

"Cut the 'sama' crap, brat. We don't say it that way anymore, and don't think I didn't notice you getting too close to my wife."

The taller inu-youkai held up his other hand palm out, in a placating gesture. "I wished to catch her attention, _Lord_ Yashita, nothing more. Will Lady Kagome be joining us tomorrow?"

"Yes, and you'll keep your distance…"

"Please stop growling, Yash…Git is not interested in Kagome at all. He knows she's taken." Yashita was taken somewhat aback by the dazzling smile Kioko Higurashi bestowed on the cobalt-striped youkai…and then realization smacked him upside the head. He smiled grimly, showing a fair bit more fang than usual, and took the bag with its bottle of pills from Gitoumaru's hand.

"I'll say goodnight to my wife, and then we can leave…_Git._" He retrieved a glass from the countertop and was gone.

"My goodness…I wonder what's up _his_ tail?" Mrs. Higurashi wondered, biting her lip.

Gitoumaru's cheek stripes crinkled as he smiled down at the petite woman. "I have no idea, Lady Higurashi, but I expect I will be grilled on the way back tonight. Here…I have something for you that I hope you will do me the honour of wearing tomorrow." He pulled a neatly wrapped package out of his jacket and handed it to the prettily-blushing matron.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Yashita filled the glass in the bathroom, his ears straining to hear what was being said downstairs, but growling all the while and defeating his own purpose. He forgot all about this newest wrinkle when he walked into Kagome's room, and laid eyes on his wife. She was turned on her side towards the door, her grey eyes misty, her soft, full breasts straining against the sheer fabric of her yukata. His throat went dry, and his hands shook a bit, but he covered the short distance between the door and the bed without dropping either the glass or the pills. Setting the water down, he knelt beside the bed again and read the bottle for the dosage, then tipped out a single pill into his palm. "Sit up, _koishii_…don't want you to choke."

Obediently, the girl shifted and came upright…and the front of her yukata gaped open as she took the dose from his hand and reached for the glass. He gulped, and didn't quite stop himself from ogling. When she replaced the glass on the table and smiled at him, he moved forward and pressed his face into her warm, softly curving skin, leaving gentle kisses in the valley between her breasts and upwards to her pulse. "Lie back down, please," he whispered, and she complied, her breathing irregular. He carefully smoothed the yukata back into place, and pulled up the blankets before kissing her. _Her lips are so soft_… "I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Don't forget to pack your kimono; all the other stuff to go with it will be supplied at the hotel…and remember the other dress…"

"Please lie here beside me for a little while?" Kagome interrupted his plans for a smooth getaway. "I…can't get to sleep easily without your heartbeat next to mine…"

"I remember…" She smiled at him and scooted closer to the wall, which was his usual spot, leaving the one side of the bed open. Gingerly, wanting to be close to her even if he was fairly sure that this was not a really good idea, he slid onto the mattress, on top of the covers, and allowed her to snuggle against his chest.

"Thank you, _koibito_…I'm really looking forward to tomorrow…" Kagome yawned widely and burrowed a bit before falling fast asleep, her fingers wound in his hair. Yashita was surprised at how quickly she dropped off, but was very contented to just lie there and stroke her back for a little while, until he was sure she wouldn't wake up. He ended up cradling her for nearly an hour, and then reluctantly moved away. He watched her sleeping face for a few moments, then kissed her on the forehead and doused the light before slipping from the room. Pausing at the door, he admired her again, and his heart ached a bit at having to leave, but he sternly put that thought from his mind, and began determining how he was going to deal with the demon downstairs.

Yashita found his sparkling-eyed mother-in-law chattering animatedly with Gitoumaru, who was answering back with equal humour, and realized with a sort of shock that things may already be too far along for interference. He set his jaw and forged ahead. Mrs. Higurashi smiled winsomely at him as soon as she noticed his presence. "Thank you for looking after Kagome so well, Yash. I'll make sure that we're both ready in the morning; just remind Kosaru-san when you see him tonight."

"Will do, okaa-san. Thanks for dinner. Come on, Gitoumaru; I'm surprised my brother hasn't phoned yet to check up on me." He started towards the foyer, and was brought up short by the other demon's chuckle.

"Oh, Lord Sessaki has already phoned, Lord Yashita. I told him that you were making sure of Lady Kagome's comfort, and that we would return shortly."

"How long ago was that?"

"About twenty minutes ago, I believe. Am I correct, Lady Higurashi?" He looked at her for confirmation; she nodded.

"Well, we'd better get moving then, or our asses will be in a sling…wait…does Kagome know you're coming to the wedding as well?"

"Not yet…haven't really had a chance to talk to her in the last few hours, as you know."

"Right. Good night."

"Night, Yashita…good night Gitoumaru. See you both in the morning."

"Goodnight, lady fair." The tall demon raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles; Mrs. Higurashi blushed like a school girl and thanked him breathlessly. Yashita seethed as he jammed his feet into his boots and stalked out of the house, nearly forgetting to put his concealment spell back into place as he circled the car and climbed in on the passenger side. Gitoumaru appeared a moment later and slid into the driver's seat, starting the engine and reversing away from the building before turning the car and heading down the access road to the street.

They were stopped at a red light four blocks away before Yashita exploded. The hanyou jabbed the inu-youkai in the arm with a menacing claw, growling low and ferociously, "Don't _fuck_ with me, brat. What the _hell_ are your intentions towards my mother-in-law?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

0730 the next morning came far too early for Kagome's liking, but at least she was warm and cozy in her own bed, albeit without any handsome silver-haired hanyous in the vicinity. _At least we get to spend the day together…not since the New Moon Festival_… she sat up and yawned, stretching carefully, then noticed the antibiotics on the bedside table. Blinking, she carefully read the instructions and took another pill with the remainder of the water, frowning at the flat taste. It did seem to be working, since the pain in her arm was already receding. She made a mental note to slip the rest of the bottle into her things so she wouldn't miss a dose.

Yawning some more, she got up and shuffled around her room, laying out the heavy silk kimono on the bed, poking through her closet for the dress Yashita liked and managing to locate the matching cardigan. She hesitated, looking at her feet. She usually wore soft leather boots with the kimono, but doubted that they would be appropriate without the armour to go with them. Instead, she pulled out some sandals to go with the dress, reasoning that _geta _would probably be supplied as well as any undergarments that were necessary. She realized that the fastener on the halter top of the dress could be dicey, and was just about to go in search of her mother when there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Higurashi sailed in with a cheerful smile and a handful of trinket boxes.

"Oh, good…you're up. You're wearing _that_ dress?"

"Yes…Yashita asked me…can you help with the clasp?"

"Hmm…it sort of shows off the scab on your back, dear…"

"That's why I'm wearing the sweater, mom."

"Good idea…and I'm fairly sure I know why Yashita asked for this particular outfit; you look good enough to eat!" Kagome blushed furiously at her mother's unsuspecting double-entendre and put on the sweater, hissing a bit when the stitches caught on the fine weave. "Should we put another piece of gauze on that? How about on your back?"

"No, it's fine…what are in the boxes?"

"Your jewellery and combs…must look our best today. Breakfast downstairs in five minutes!" With that, she sailed back out the door, leaving her daughter grumbling about how anyone could be so darn perky in the morning…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Twenty minutes later, face washed and kimono carefully folded and wrapped, with the medicine, obi pin and combs tucked inside the same bundle, Kagome fidgeted in the foyer while she waited for her ride…and was completely non-plussed when her mother arrived in the same space, all dolled up and carrying a near-identical neatly wrapped bundle in her arms. Kagome gaped. "A-are you invited, too?"

"Of course. I'm Lord Yashita's mother-in-law, after all!"

"But…Sota didn't come home last night…where is he anyways?"

Mrs. Higurashi finished putting on her shoes and straightened up. "He stayed over at Shimano and Kogane's house, since he and Akagane babysat the younger children last night and are doing so again today."

"But… who's going to look after Ojii-chan? He can't be left by himself for the day!"

"That is where we come in, Lady Kagome. How are you this fine morning? You look simply divine, by the way." For the second time in less than five minutes, Kagome's jaw sagged as she met Masa Kosaru's impish look. Her sensei stepped aside as soon as he crossed the threshold, revealing a woman with cropped hair and warm brown eyes. "May I introduce my sister, Shina Kosaru…we are on elder-sitting duties today, so that you may enjoy the wedding without concern."

"Thank you so much, Kosaru-san. I wouldn't be able to attend if it wasn't for your kind offer…" Mrs. Higurashi bowed to the brother and sister; Kagome rehinged her jaw and followed suit.

"We were glad to come, Lady Higurashi. Your shrine has so much meaning for our family." Shina Kosaru smiled, and her resemblance to her slayer ancestress was so strong that it nearly brought Kagome to tears. "Lady Kagome, I have something for you, but I'll wait until your return to pass it on." For a moment, Kagome couldn't recall what she was talking about, but decided to let it go in the interests of not being late.

"I'll look forward to spending some time with you later today. Thanks so much for volunteering to look after my Ojii-chan!"

"Don't let him order you around; and if he tries to make you clean out the storage shed, distract him by offering to play mah jong with him. Ought to do the trick." Mrs. Higurashi smiled widely, and made shooing motions to Kagome. "Let's be on our way; we don't want to be late." At that moment, a car honked, and the two ladies of the Sunset Shrine scuttled out the door to begin their day as members of the House of the Western Lands.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Right this way, Lady Higurashi… Lady Kagome, you are coming with me." Bemused, Kagome kept a tight grip on her wrapped kimono and followed along behind the dresser. She was not particularly surprised that it was the same older fellow who had dressed her at the New Moon Festival that was in charge of her now, and wondered what type of youkai he was. She was putting her money on some kind of bird… He knocked on one door and after exchanging a few words with whoever opened it, ushered her mother in. He then turned to Kagome and beckoned her down a few more doors, opened that one and she followed him into the adapted hotel room.

They were at the Tokyo Hilton again, on a private floor that encompassed suites of rooms as well as ceremonial halls, and Kagome was about to be turned into a noblewoman. Of the success of this, she had her doubts, but she kept them to herself.

"Now, Lady Kagome, let's get down to business, or your husband will undoubtedly be kicking in the door to rescue you." The little man took her kimono out of her hands and swiftly undid the wrapping, setting the small bottle, pin and combs aside.

"Are you a bird youkai, Suzume-san?" She enquired as she took off her sweater, and then he was clucking over her injured arm and back.

"As my name suggests, I am a sparrow youkai," he answered, looking at her with his bright, beady eyes. "However, this humanoid form suits me rather well, so I tend to remain in it for long periods. Shall I undo the clasp on this dress for you?"

In short order, Suzume had her peeled out of the dress, which was hung up in order keep it from wrinkling, and the first of five layers deposited on her slender frame. This one was a fine-quality white cotton _kosode_, and then she submitted herself to his hairdressing efforts, handing him the finely-carved combs as he anchored a simple up-twist in place

Then he set to in earnest, adding fine silk under-kimonos in shades of gleaming silver and shimmering crimson, all etched with fine black lines in either flame-like or feathery patterns. Finally, he hung the heavy silk of her Phoenix kimono over her shoulders, and began the process of turning it into a neat, train-less garment that she could comfortably wear for several hours. He worked miracles with the obi, tucking and folding the material under it until the kimono was an even heel-length all the way around.

Suzume was busy for quite some time behind her as he tied the obi into some elaborate design or other. Kagome hoped that it wasn't one of those starched 3-D roses in full bloom, as the pressure that would put on her back might test the healing level of her injury. He took the circular 'dogwood' obi pin and fastened it to the front of the wide piece of silver and black fabric now wound around her middle and walked around her a few times to examine his handiwork with a critical eye. "Lovely, Lady Kagome…and now for the finishing touches…"

From a crowded tabletop, he picked up a flat, square, finely-carved box and brought it to her. Kagome took it, opened the lid, and then gasped. Inside was an exquisite hair ornament, adorned with carved pieces of black and red coral, mother-of-pearl and dangling silver petal-shaped pendants. "This is beautiful, Suzume-san!"

His bright eyes were sharp. "You have not seen this before, my lady?"

"No…"

The little man reached over and patted her arm. "No harm in telling you, I suppose; it belonged to the Lady Izayoi these long centuries ago. Lord Yashita would like you to wear it today."

_His mother_… "It will be an honour." Suzume took the ornament and Kagome held very still while he anchored it into her hair, thinking about the human woman who had dared to love a demon…and then her thoughts turned to her hanyou, and she smiled.

Brisk knocking, as if with the hilt of a sword, made her jump. "Oi! What's the hold-up in there?" Suzume winked at her and scampered over to the door.

"One moment longer, my lord." He urgently gestured at Kagome and indicated that she should follow him to the window. Wondering, she carefully unfolded herself from the cushion she was kneeling on; the dresser quickly knelt and slipped a pair of _tabi_ onto her feet, followed by a pair of lacquered glossy black _geta_. He then stood up and posed her carefully, fluttering around her and smoothing the rich fabric, tweaking the obi knot. "Now, look out the window, my lady…fold your hands into your sleeves…lift your chin…yes, just like that. Very nice."

She winked at him and straightened up, standing proudly, unable to keep the smile from her lips. Suzume scooted across the room and opened the door. "Enter, my lord." She heard a sharp intake of breath, and a couple of halting footsteps. She turned her head, conscious of the rustle of the hair ornament, to behold the wearer of familiar red fire-rat with the most delightful stunned expression on his handsome face. Her smile grew a little wider.

"Hello, dog-boy."

His face relaxed into a smirk. "Keh." Yashita crossed the room in a couple of quick strides, catching her chin between his fingers and scanning her face. "Beautiful…" He leaned in for a kiss; when he pulled back, his golden eyes were dark. Kagome reached up to stroke his cheek-stripe, and let her other hand drop onto Tetsusaiga's hilt. They were both startled when the sword vibrated and audibly thrummed a greeting. Yashita covered her hand with his own, his eyes gone wide. "It hasn't made a sound in centuries…"

"It was just waiting for the right girl." Kagome ran her thumb along the ratty-looking grip, and Tetsusaiga fairly sang. She smiled, and whispered, "hello to you, too, _old man_." The sword made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort and settled to a low hum.

Yashita shook his head slowly, and then lifted her hand to his lips. With his other hand, he fumbled inside his haori and retrieved a small lacquer box, balancing it on his palm as he offered it to her. "I hoped that you would consent to wearing these today."

Wondering, Kagome took the box and opened it. A pair of simple silver-toned bands lay nestled inside, one smaller than the other. _Western-style wedding rings_…? The unusual 'wood-grain' pattern on the metal caught her eye, and she took the larger one out of the box for a closer look. "It's called _mokume_; they're made with the same lamination technique used for sword blades." Yashita's breath fluttered over her hair. "I had Totosai's apprentice make them…"

"So long as it wasn't Kaijinbo!" She beamed up at him, and took his left hand in her own, then slid the band onto his finger. He kissed her again when she looked back up, then placed the smaller ring onto her slender finger. Kagome held up her hand to admire the workmanship. "Thank you, Yash. Does this mean I'm now an honest woman?"

He leaned in to nuzzle her cheek. "It means you're mine, for those not equipped with sensitive enough noses…" His lips dropped to lay a kiss on the bared skin of her neck, and then he leaned back to admire the effect of the layers of coloured silk, and then made a point of inspecting the hair ornament. The hanyou glanced over at the hovering sparrow-youkai. "You do nice work, Suzume-san…a winged obi?"

"Thank you, Lord Yashita…my lady is the Phoenix, after all!" Suzume bowed, and then Yashita tucked her hand into his and they left the room together. Kagome opened her mouth to ask about the 'wings' she was apparently sporting, when a loud, appreciative whistle split the air.

"Well, she sure cleans up nice!" Kogashu smirked broadly at them, blue eyes dancing and tail swishing against his legs. Kagome gaped; he was dressed in full Sengoku Jidai rig, including the fur kilt, with the addition of black boots that disappeared under his fur greaves. She cast a quick glance down at Yashita's feet, and found he was also wearing soft leather boots. The air around them crackled with demonic power for a moment as red and glacier-blue auras clashed; she shook her head and tugged on Yashita's arm.

"Come on you two…knock it off and play nice."

Kogashu grinned impishly and suddenly captured her free hand, raising it to his lips. "Just admiring the one that got away…" Yashita's growl was hair-raising.

Kagome yanked her hand back. "Yeah, wolfling…from _two_ generations." He laughed, and mock-saluted the couple as he backed away. A red-haired vision in white fur and silk glided towards them and gracefully inclined her head as she took Kogashu's arm.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome. You two make quite a fine picture in all your silver and red."

"Thank you, Lady Ayame. How is the groom?" Kagome bobbed her head in return.

"As nervous as may be expected at gaining Lord Sessaki as a father-in-law…" Ayame smiled, showing her teeth. "He'll really have to shape up now. The gods know his father couldn't make him submit."

At that moment, Sessaki and Rin swept down the corridor, and Kagome gasped. The taiyoukai was dressed in full armour, with both swords at his hip and the white pelt framing his exotically-marked face. Rin glowed in a beautiful golden kimono tied with an elaborate green obi, her dark hair pinned up into a complicated arrangement adorned with shimmering pearl trimmed combs. "Kagome! You look simply beautiful…" As Kagome bowed, Rin touched the ornament in the young woman's hair. "I remember the first time I saw you wear this…"

There was a sharp cough, and Rin looked up over her shoulder at her husband, whose yellow eyes were keen. "Kagome has not yet had that experience, beloved."

"Ah…soon, though?"

"In due course."

"Something else to look forward to, I guess…" Kagome glanced from one to the other, and then noticed Yashita had gone rather tense at her side. He was looking away from her, down the corridor, growling under his breath. She finally turned her head to see what was the target of his ire, and was startled to see her smiling mother, attired in a beautiful cobalt-blue formal kimono embroidered with bronze leaves and flowers, being escorted by an equally pleased-looking tall inu-youkai in matching bronze silk and a cobalt-blue cuirass. "Mom? _Gitoumaru-kun_?"

The couple came right up to them; Kagome was open-mouthed with astonishment. "Don't you two look nice together." Unperturbed, Kioko Higurashi reached to straighten the neckline of Yashita's haori and then brush invisible dust from her daughter's sleeve before meeting Kagome's wide eyes. "Gitoumaru is my escort for today's festivities; I'm showing my appreciation by wearing his family's colours."

"Ah, er…um…okay." Kagome looked between the gently smiling dark-haired demon and her quietly contented mother…and just knew there was more to this than met the eye.

"Kagome, would you step this way? Yukihime wishes to meet you before the ceremony." Sessaki held out his hand, and she took it a bit dazedly; he led her up the corridor and rapped lightly on another door before opening it and ushering her inside. If Kagome expected a squealing flurry of pre-wedding feminine activity, she was wrong. It was calm, cool and refined; a koto player plucked away in the corner of a room filled with flowers in all shades of white. _Well, what do you expect from someone named 'snow princess'?_ Kagome mentally shrugged. "Daughter, your aunt has come to see you." At Sessaki's summons, a tall, willowy creature rose from the centre of a circle of attendants, and came towards them, her exquisite white silk robes rustling.

Kagome couldn't take her eyes off the stately daughter of Sessaki and Rin as she gracefully bowed…and then the young women's eyes met. Yukihime winked mischievously, her golden eyes sparkling. "Hello, auntie; it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm hoping that Uncle Yash will be a little less grouchy today!"

The other girl blinked, and smiled back at the female hanyou who looked only a year or two older than her, was about to say some pleasantry or other…when she realized that Yukihime was seriously lacking something. Fuzzy ears. Her silvery-brown hair was sleeked away from her finely-boned face in a quietly elegant hairstyle, and her dainty humanoid ears were only the slightest bit pointed. As if in answer to her unspoken question, something silver-tipped twitched at the corner of Kagome's vision, and the tall girl giggled as her obi apparently unwrapped itself and waved gently against the back of her kimono.

"I wasn't lucky enough to be born with the cute ears; instead, I have a tail. I match Shikoro, anyways." At the mention of her intended's name, Sessaki gave a low growl, and Kagome was amazed as the girl laughed gaily, wrapped her arms around the taiyoukai's waist and hugged, carefully avoiding the spiky bits on his breastplate. "You know that you'll always be first in my heart, Father." She was further taken off guard when the icy Lord of the West not only returned the embrace but also kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"If he does not do right by you…"

"He will, Father, or I will gut him myself." Kagome's eyebrows were up in her hairline by this time, and didn't come down when Yukihime hugged her as well, grinning cheekily. "How much longer until the ceremony starts?"

"It is now quarter to eleven, daughter."

"You'd better take Aunt Kagome back to Uncle Yash, and tell him to find her something to drink; she looks a little shell-shocked!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Four hours of ceremonial and celebration later, Kagome exhaled loudly and then giggled, thinking about Shimano's humorous speech about the bridal couple's respective families, as Suzume unwound her from the final layer of cotton and helped her into her floral dress. He deftly took apart the upswept hairstyle, removing the elaborate comb and replacing it in the box, then brushed her hair out for her. She smiled at the sparrow-youkai. "Thanks so much, Suzume-san."

"You're very welcome, Lady Kagome. Leave your kimono here; I will have it and your other belongings delivered back to the shrine tomorrow. As it happens, we will be seeing each other again shortly."

She paused in the act of slipping off the thick white _tabi_. "How's that?"

He smiled. "It is nearly June, my lady, and you will be required to attend the ceremonial rice-planting ceremony within the next ten days, as well as the graduation of this year's cohort at the Academy."

Kagome nodded. "Right…so long as the enemy doesn't otherwise occupy my time."

Suzume dropped his voice. "I wish you the protection of the gods, my lady. This is no simple thing that you are engaged in."

She handed him the _tabi_. "Thanks. I'll take all the help I can get."

"You ready, wench? I'm itching to get out of here." Yashita, now dressed in a dark red shirt and black jeans, came unannounced into the room, running his claws through his hair. He grinned, watching appreciatively as she bent over to slip into her sandals, then held her sweater for her. He kissed her ear and whispered, "Good enough to eat…"

She swatted him. "By any chance, you haven't been talking to my mother, have you?"

His face instantly darkened. "No…but I will be…"

Kagome paused at the tension in his voice, and laid her hand on his arm. "Gitoumaru-kun seems very nice, Yash, and since he'd have to answer to you or Sessaki…"

Yashita covered her small hand with his own. "You don't get it, _koishii_…I'm not sure how I feel about having someone younger than me for a father-in-law…" The girl went white, and swayed slightly; he caught her around the waist and steadied her against his chest. "Sorry…should have maybe broken that to you a little differently…"

"Since when…for how long…?"

"A while now; he and I had a little chat last night, and his intentions are honourable."

Kagome shook her head in an attempt to clear it of the running, squealing thoughts skipping around her mind. "My mom? Married…? Well…I guess…she's a big girl…why the heck not? Our family seems to have an affinity for demons of a canine-type persuasion!"

He smirked and gave her a hug. "If Akagane has her say, your brother's in line to become an honorary kitsune, too."

"You weren't kidding when you described this as 'mating season'…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_I had such a nice time today…I really don't want it to end_…_no blood, no guts, no injuries_… Kagome thought. She was stroking her fingers through her hanyou's silver locks as Yashita sprawled across the width of the back seat, his head resting comfortably in her lap, revelling in his presence as the driver piloted the car smoothly through Saturday-in-Tokyo traffic.

They had spent a very enjoyable afternoon together, wandering hand-in-hand through the crowds that filled the sidewalks, having eyes only for each other. They had garnered their share of attention, the tall, dark, handsome man with his extravagantly long hair flowing down his back, smiling so joyfully at the pretty grey-eyed girl on his arm that even the cynical were touched by their obvious affection.

They had an early dinner at a restaurant famous for its Kobe beef, and were now on their way back to the shrine. She looked down as he shifted in her lap and pressed a kiss to her belly through the fabric of her dress.

"We still need to have that talk, _koibito_…might as well do it here…"

"Mmm…another small, confined space…"

"Except we're keeping our clothes on."

He cocked an amber eye up at her. "Keh. More's the pity." Yashita slowly pushed himself upright from her lap and sat back against the seat, watching her carefully. Kagome smiled gently and reached up to touch his face; he closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to her palm. She wriggled closer, and his eyes snapped open again. "We have to decide how far we can go with each other, Yash, so we both know the point of no return."

He snorted derisively even as he slipped his arm around her and pulled her against his chest. "Just touching you, being able to hold you and kiss you is probably too far, Kagome. You'll have to shower and change your clothes just from this contact, because it will be too fresh for the pup to have been involved…and I like to think I wasn't _that_ unobservant."

"No…just trusting."

Yashita shifted. "That's just it. It never occurred to me that you would ever kiss another man…and I'm really not comfortable…with the thought that I'm… sort of screwing myself over." He was squirming by this point. Kagome tucked her head against his shoulder and listened to his heart beat while his hands stroked up and down her back.

"I understand, Inuyasha…" She sighed deeply. "This is going to be very hard…."

"And it wasn't already?"

"You're right, though. As much as I want to…if we hadn't been interrupted by your brother…"

He clutched her tightly against his chest. "I want to…gods, I want to…but I can't, Kagome. This…if we _had_ gone through with it…I wouldn't be able to let you go…which would _totally_ fuck the mission."

"What do you mean, you wouldn't be able to let me go?" She was quiet in his arms, listening to his suddenly racing heartbeat.

"My youkai is screaming…to take you, make you mine alone…that would mean fighting the pup for you…and I obviously can't do _that._"

She reached up and stroked his face; sweat was beading on his temples. His cheek stripes were becoming more ragged, and red rimmed his golden irises. "What can we do, then? Not touch each other at all?"

He closed his eyes and breathed forcefully. "Only kissing, and a bit of hugging," he stated through his teeth. "This…this is far too dangerous, and I don't feel like dying at this stage."

"D-dying? What do you mean?"

"'Cause Sessaki will kill me if we go any further. Gods, I'm sorry, Kagome…" He buried his face in her shoulder and tried to find his control, which was becoming rather tenuous.

"It's all right, Inuyasha…I just wish…"

"I do, too. I need to get you home…isn't the pup arriving tonight?"

"Yes, he is…and as much as I miss him, I'm just really glad that I had today with _you_." He groaned quietly and pressed her to him again before releasing her. They were quietly curled around each other when the car pulled into the shrine gates.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The house was quite dark when the car parked in the courtyard; only a few small lights were burning in the living room windows. As Yashita helped Kagome from the car, the door opened and Shina Kosaru emerged, closely followed by a cheerfully grinning Masa. Kagome smoothed her skirt and smiled back. "How did it go today?"

"Very well, Lady Kagome. Your grandfather is quite the wheeler-dealer." Masa chuckled, while his sister rolled her eyes.

"They decided to have a contest to see who could sell the most of those 'shikon no tama' keychains in the shrine shop," she explained. "My brother fancies himself quite the silver-tongued salesman, but your ojii-chan beat him quite handily."

"He managed to pick off that bus tour, so it wasn't really fair…"

"If you hadn't been so busy chatting up those Swedish girls, you wouldn't have missed the opportunity."

Kagome started giggling, and Yashita smirked. The brother and sister quit sniping at each other instantly. Kagome waved her hand. "Sorry…but you two sounded so much like your ancestors right then…"

Shina jumped, and looked guilty. "Oh…I nearly forgot!" She ran back into the house, and came out carrying a small bag, identical to the one that had held Kagome's antibiotics. "Here, Lady Kagome. This is the birth control for my lady grandmother that you requested. There are three doses, good for three months each. The instructions for properly administering it are in the bag."

Kagome, instantly sobered, gratefully took the bag and bowed to the other girl. "Thank you so much…Sango will appreciate this."

"Not as much as Miroku, I expect…"

The courtyard rang with a resounding 'smack', and Shina shoved her semi-comatose brother into the open door of the car. "My apologies…"

The driver rolled down his window. "Not to be rude, Lord Yashita, but we are already overdue…"

"Yes…be right back." Yashita took Kagome by the elbow and ushered her into the foyer. They stood very close in the semi-darkness, not saying a word. Then, Yashita cupped her face in his hands, and leaned down for an intense, mind-blowing kiss that was over far too quickly. His golden eyes glowed in his face as he stroked her cheeks and ran his claw-tips through her hair. "Good night, _koishii_. I'll miss you…" he whispered brokenly.

"I'll see you in a week or so…" She circled his wrists, touched the hair bracelets…and realized she still had on the _mokume_ band. "Oh, I guess I have to…give this back." She felt tears prick her eyes as she worked it off and pressed it into his hand. He began to back away, when she threw her arms around him and hugged him as hard as she could. "Good night, Inuyasha…"

"No tears, wench." He kissed the crown of her head and gently disentangled himself from her embrace. "Go have a shower before the pup gets here, or you'll have some hard explaining to do." He blew her another kiss before slipping away; a moment later, Kagome heard the car door open and shut, and then the sound of the motor receded into the distance.

She stood in the darkened foyer for a few more minutes, tears sliding down her cheeks, before she got a grip on herself. "Back to reality," she muttered, and went off to fumigate herself. Kagome padded through the dimly-lit house, and realized that her mother wasn't home, neither was Sota…which left her with Ojii-chan. Masa and Shina had lit candles instead of turning on lights, and Kagome appreciated the soft glow, which reminded her of the oil lamps Kaede used in her hut. She blew them all out, and went upstairs to check on her grandfather. He was snoring peacefully, so she closed his door and crept back down the hall.

In her room, she carefully stripped, donned a yukata, took her antibiotics, and carried the dress and cardigan down to the laundry room, noting that her armour still lay in a mouldering pile. She took a few minutes to strip out all the linings and put them in the washing machine to soak, and plopped the dress and sweater into the sink to do the same, then headed back upstairs for a shower. First, she detoured into her room to open the window, not sure which entry Inuyasha would use, and then shut herself into the bathroom.

Under the pounding water, in the midst of remembering how good it had felt to be in Yashita's presence, she forced herself to face the truth of Sessaki's words.

Going from one hanyou's arms to the other would tear her apart, and she would be playing with fire if she tried.

Until the mission is over, I am Inuyasha's. End of story.

_Took you long enough to figure that out._

Where the heck have you guys been?

_Waiting for you to sort this through without interference from certain biased parties_.

I just…wish there was…

_The guilt would destroy you; while you have a generous heart, you simply can't try to divide yourself between them._

It's the right choice, but…Yash has been waiting for so long…

_Another twelve months won't kill him, but it might do for you. Now, clear your mind, and be ready to greet your mate when he arrives. _

Thanks, Midoriko. You know, they really _aren't_ the same pair of ears…

_I realize that as well. The pups are so much cuter…_

That's debateable.

_He's here. Let's have a nice smile_.

At that moment, strong arms slid around her from behind, and a long-fingered, clawed hand folded around hers, bringing the paired bracelets twisted around their wrists into alignment. Kagome stared at them in a bit of a daze, and immediately checked the other hand for a silver band. _No ring_… "Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"Of course, wench. Who else would jump into the shower with you? Your kid brother?" Fangs lightly grazed her neck as he kissed his way up to her ear, and she twisted in his arms to hug him tightly. He obligingly held her close as the water poured over them. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

She released him, and smiled into his golden eyes. "Yes…something did happen…I'll tell you all about it if you wash my hair for me. I have a great deal of sympathy for your brother, you know."

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow at that comment, and retrieved the bottle to pour a handful onto her head. "My asshole brother? You've got to be kidding me!"

"_You_ try washing your hair with only one hand…and look how much of it _he_ has!"

The hanyou chuckled and began to use his claws to lightly massage her scalp. "You're weird, wench…but I love you anyways."

Her heart caught slightly in her throat. "I love you, too…and don't ever doubt that for a moment, dog-boy."

He snorted, and began working the shampoo into the length of her hair. "Why would I ever doubt your love? It's the most precious thing I have, Kagome." She stilled, thinking about how lucky she was to have his confidence…and glad she hadn't done anything to betray it. Inuyasha hummed a little bit as he rinsed her hair, and then began soaping her up. As he ran his hands slowly over her body, he checked her injuries, and was pleased at how they were healing up. "You'll be good to go in another day or so…what were those funny-smelling tablets in the container on your bedside table?"

"The cut on my arm is infected; that's medicine to cure it."

He nodded and ran his hands from her hips up her body to lightly cup her breasts before continuing over her chest to her shoulders and down her arms, clasping her hands and wrapping both of their arms around her while he leaned his chin on her shoulder. "So…what happened today?"

Kagome twisted her head to kiss his cheek. "Well, mom and I were at a wedding for a member of the Imperial Court."

"Keh! She must be having a good time, if she stayed while you came home. Nobody's here except you, me, Ojii-chan and Buyo. Was the food any good?" The hanyou turned off the water, scooped her up and carried her over to the nearly-filled bathtub. He stepped in and arranged her in his lap before turning off the faucets.

Kagome leaned her head against his chest and toyed with a lock of silver, letting it slide through her fingers. "Well, there wasn't any ramen, but the other kinds of noodles were pretty good…" she trailed off, listening to the steady thumping of his heart, in perfect time with her own…and recognized the gentle reminder of exactly which hanyou had priority over the other in her affections. She sat up slightly and looked him in the eye for the first time since he arrived. "I'm really glad that you're here, Inuyasha. It sucked waking up alone this morning."

The hanyou grinned toothily. "Only waking up, huh? Did you let that stinking cat sleep with you last night, just for the company?"

"No…I only sleep with dogs. Good-looking ones. With silver hair and golden eyes. That don't hog the bed and snore."

"I don't snore!"

"Guilty of the bed hogging, though."

"I can fix that…I'll just sleep on top of you…"

"That sounds comfy…"

"You'll be moaning my name too much to notice."

"In my sleep? Hmm…wonder if I could 's' you, too, without waking up."

"You're a sadistic bitch to even _think_ about that."

"I'd kiss you better, though."

"Let's start the kissing now, and skip the 'sitting'…"

Much later, lying in her bed, Inuyasha curled around her, his breath warm on her neck, Kagome again thanked Sessaki for his good advice and Yashita for his control. _I'll find the balance in this situation…I'm lucky to have this support team_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	53. Anniversary

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sueTormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Publishing.

**A/N: **Thanks to reader support, this fic won a combined total of four banners at the just-completed 1st Quarter 2006 IYFG voting. I am humbled by the response to my scribbling.

I am dedicating the wins to the irrepressible Neko-Lady, who I am proud to call my friend, and who is one of the keenest InuYasha fans in the 'dom. glomps 'cat woman'

The 'Imperial Rice Planting Ceremony' is made up out of whole cloth, but firmly based on real festivals that take place all over Japan in late May-early June when the first rice seedlings are blessed and planted by traditionally-costumed celebrants.

A mild lemon alert for three-quarters of the way through this chapter, and some coarse language. Please be reminded that this fic is rated 'M' for a reason.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 53: Anniversary**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

_**Morning after the Sessaki/Kogashu wedding**_

Birdsong woke Kagome the next morning; someone had left the window open last night. She sighed, and wriggled backwards, looking for the warm, hard body that should be behind her…nothing. Startled into wakefulness, she rolled over to find the hanyou's side of the bed empty. The sheets were cool, indicating that he'd been gone for at least a little while. At the moment she sat up, Inuyasha flew in the window, bare-chested and wearing only his hakama and a large smirk.

"Good morning, wench. Sleep well?" He bounced on the balls of his feet, hair swishing, eyes sparkling with good humour, and then pounced, scooping her off the bed, blanket and all, then swung her around until she was dizzy.

"Inuyasha! What's got into you?" She was wide-eyed and breathless when he let her toes touch the floor; he just grinned, wound the blanket around her naked body, held her tight and took them both back out the window. "Eeeeep! Wha…?"

They were in the Goshinboku before she could finish her question, and she was pinned up against the trunk by a happily growling hanyou who proceeded to cover her bare shoulders with kisses. Unable to move her arms, she could only submit when the kisses slowed and became lingering, tracing up her throat, around the shell of her ear, across her cheek until his lips lightly brushed her own. Her knees suddenly felt weak, and she opened her eyes to see a heavy-lidded hanyou twirling a lock of her hair around his claw and smiling a very sexy smile. He leaned in, rubbed noses with her, and kissed her again. She parted her lips, inviting him in, and he soon had her trying to free her arms to wrap them around him. He laughed softly against her mouth, and then the blanket was sliding down over her hips, the rough bark prickling her back…and scraping against her injury.

"_Ouch_! Owww…that's a mood killer for sure…" She winced; Inuyasha was instantly contrite.

"Sorry, _koishii_…here, let me…" he carefully changed positions with her, and guided her into his lap as he sat down on the tree limb. Tucking her against his chest, he swaddled the blanket around her as she wriggled back into his skin. They sat up there for quite a while, listening to the twittering birds and watching the patterns created by the sunlight dappling the fresh green leaves of the venerable tree. Kagome sighed happily and smiled up at her hanyou.

"This is really nice…thank you."

He cuddled her closer and kissed her forehead. "After all the shit that happened on the other side, we need some downtime. Your arm should be healed before we go back, anyways, so no rush to be anywhere…"

"That seems strange, coming from you."

"Whaddya mean?"

"You're always pushing to go find more shards…"

He hugged her firmly and kissed the crook of her neck. "I first wanted the shards to fix the damn Jewel so I could become a full demon; don't exactly need that now, so now I want 'em before Naraku gets his hands on them. I don't like the thought of innocent people being injured or killed because they came into contact with them."

Kagome twisted so that she could look up into his face. "Really? Then how come you get so grumpy when we stop to help people?"

"Any delay gives Naraku a chance to grab more. If we're not careful, he'll end up with all of them, and be nearly unstoppable."

"Mmm. That's why you and Sesshomaru have to get on side with me…"

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh! I still say you're out of your mind, if you think that self-absorbed, arrogant bastard would ever help us."

Kagome was quiet for a moment, remembering Sessaki's tender embrace of his daughter…the child born of his and Rin's love. "I'm sure that he'll come around. I have a feeling…"

"You _must_ be feverish; I'd better go get your medicine."

Kagome had to giggle, and instead of retrieving her antibiotics, his hands darted under the covering blanket to stroke and caress her bare skin, and he quickly had her squirming. A stray thought tickled him before they decided to test their balance on the branch any further.

"Do you know where your mother and brother are?"

Kagome went very still. "She isn't home yet?"

"I checked the house again this morning. Your ojii-chan is out poking around in the storage shed and grousing about his head; I think he drank a fair bit of sake last night. Sota's bed is empty, too…"

"Sota stayed overnight because he and Akagane were babysitting her little brothers; her parents were at the same wedding that I was. My mom…" she trailed off, wondering what to tell him, and how much.

"Your mom…?" he prompted, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"She…had a date with one of the other guests…"

"You mean she was with a male? Unchaperoned?" A growl erupted against the back of her head.

Kagome quickly caught his hand, which was flexing in a rather prickling manner on her hip. "Why not? She's a grown woman, my dad passed away years ago…if he makes her happy…"

"He'll have to go through me, first."

"You aren't her father, Inuyasha." Kagome tried very, very hard not to giggle again, remembering Yashita's response to Gitoumaru's appearance at her mother's side.

"No, but she's part of our pack, and he has to meet with my approval." His tone brooked no argument.

Kagome snickered. "Good luck with that. Make sure you're wearing your fire-rat when you do your 'alpha male' thing with my mom. And holding Tetsusaiga."

"Keh! Aren't you going to back me up on this?"

"I'll be looking for a place to hide, dog-boy. Let me know when you're going to take your life in your hands, and I'll skip through the well…"

"Car coming…" His whole body tensed, and he went on alert, eyes intent, ears pricked forward, inhaling deeply. Kagome held still and admired his predatory transformation. She could just see, through the gently tossing branches, Shimano's sedan entering the courtyard….and desperately hoped that the kitsune was wearing his concealment spell. In the next moment, she saw her grandfather toddling towards the car, and knew that she was saved. Inuyasha relaxed, and gentled his grip on her. "It's the runt and your mom, plus that 'Shimano' guy."

Sota and Kioko Higurashi piled out of the car, cheerfully greeted the old man, and then called goodbyes and thanks to the driver, who waved and backed away. Kagome noted that her mother seemed to be in a _very_ good mood…and then her stomach flipped over as she realized exactly _why_ her mother might be extra-happy this morning.

She wasn't sure whether to hope that nothing had happened and they'd just sat up all night talking, or that Gitoumaru was wearing his concealment spell, coveralls, gloves and a condom during an act of passion, or that her mother had showered thoroughly afterward, or all of the above. _Yashita's going to freak_…!

"Okaa-san seems really happy this morning," Inuyasha observed, then went very still as the same thought occurred to him as to Kagome, just on a different level. The hanyou's head snapped towards her so fast that she was whipped with some of his hair. "Do you think she _mated_ with him?" He sounded so horrified that she rubbed his arm soothingly.

"If she did, it's her business, Inuyasha; stop growling. She doesn't need your approval for that; it isn't the same for humans…" _Oh, but Gitoumaru is…uh-oh_.

"Kagome, your mother is still young…she could have a pup, you know." He was deadly serious.

"I'll have a talk to her about that." She managed to say that with a straight face, and the hanyou nodded in agreement before gathering her up and launching them off the branch, taking them back into her room where he proceeded to unwrap her and kiss her in intimate ways. They reluctantly untangled themselves, got dressed and went downstairs, where Mrs. Higurashi was humming happily in the kitchen. She turned towards them, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

"Good morning! Isn't it a beautiful day?" she chirped, and continued with breakfast preparations. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other; the hanyou set his jaw, his eyes gone hard. The girl hastily intervened, shooting him a warning look.

"It is, mom. Need some help?"

"That would be lovely, Kagome…Inuyasha! This was an unusual turn of events, wouldn't you say?"

"Uh…what?"

"Well, usually it's _you_ laid up with an injury, and this time it's Kagome. I hope that she doesn't make it a habit!" Chuckling at her own humour, and then humming some more, Kioko turned back to preparing the rice and miso. Inuyasha shook his head as if to clear it, then headed for the door.

"Um…I'll see if the old man needs any help, since the gates aren't open yet." Instead of seeking out Ojii-chan, who already was fussing at Sota, he went up the Goshinboku. _Okaa-san smelled odd…I can't quite put a claw on it, though…not mated, but_… _like she'd been cleaning something…?_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Hello, Kagome!" Sango's cheerful voice sang out as the fleece-clad girl and the hanyou landed on the grass of the well meadow.

"Hi, Sango…Miroku…are you two the welcoming committee?"

"Just out for a walk, and waiting for you. Kaede-sama has some stew bubbling…"

"I brought rice custard for dessert."

"Did you make it yourself, Kagome-sama?" Miroku peered at the container Kagome carried.

"Don't sound so nervous, houshi-doushi. My mother supervised, since the most strenuous thing I'm allowed to do these days is learn to cook…"

"I meant no insult, Kagome-sama. Those onigiri you made yesterday were delicious…"

"My mother made those." Her voice was flat; Miroku gulped and backed up a bit.

"Keh! Let's go…time's a-wastin'!" Inuyasha tugged her forward, and she had the satisfaction of hearing Sango's fist thump into Miroku's arm.

As they descended the stairs to the path, Kagome admired the flooded rice paddies that were the life-blood of the village, their still surfaces reflecting the pink-tinged clouds and darkening sky of evening. "It looks like today's planting went well."

"It went much faster than usual, the elders tell me, because of Inuyasha's help."

"Keh."

"Don't be bashful, Inuyasha. Your ability to plant rice seedlings correctly and rapidly will be legendary in a few seasons, much like your tree-felling last fall." Miroku grinned, and risked a look in Kagome's direction, to see if the smoke was still coming out her ears.

"I wish I could have helped…" Kagome shifted her grip on the container; Inuyasha took it away and tucked it under his arm. She had to stifle a growl. "Look, I'm hardly an invalid…!"

Sango spoke quietly. "I know how sharp that sickle is; if you hadn't had treatment from the healers in your time, you might have lost your arm."

Kagome sighed. It had been the same all week. The day after the wedding, over Inuyasha's strenuous objections, she'd insisted on going back through the well to see Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Much to her surprise, especially after Inuyasha had told Kaede about her needing special medicine to protect her arm, they had all ganged up on her and told her to stay on her side of the well until she was healed. She was allowed back in the evenings for a brief visit, but not to stay.

Not that there was much choice in sleeping arrangements, anyways. Sango and Miroku had taken over the refitted storage shed the first night she'd administered the birth control to the slayer. They both gravely acknowledged the instructions and cautions…and went anyways. Kagome had been on pins and needles, worrying, until Inuyasha came back through the next evening and told her that they hadn't done anything…their scents were all over each other, but not _that_ particular scent.

"The stitches come out tomorrow…the medics were impressed with your expertise, Miroku. Thanks again for that."

"While I appreciate your praise, you will understand when I say that I hope my skills are not called upon again any time soon." The monk's voice held tension, and they all had a brief moment of remembrance.

"It's amazing how quickly your back healed up, though." Sango slipped her arm through Miroku's; he smiled contentedly down at her.

"Keh. You lot talk too much. Hurry up!" With that, Inuyasha took off in the direction of Kaede's hut and vanished under the flap.

Kagome chuckled. The slash on her back had been treated to twice-daily applications of hanyou saliva; even though she suspected that it didn't _really_ help it to heal any faster, giving in earned her some serious snuggle-time with a very attentive Inuyasha, so she wasn't about to complain…or embarrass him by passing on the 'secret' remedy. "I've always healed fairly quickly, from the effects of the Jewel being inside my body for all those years."

"Kagome!" A furry-tailed blur flew out the door, but instead of flinging himself at her, Shippo skidded to a halt at her feet and waited for her to pick him up. They both heard Inuyasha's grunt of approval; Kagome gave Shippo a hug and they entered the hut, where Kaede's one fierce eye softened when she saw the younger miko's bright smile.

"Good eve, Kagome-sama. Are ye well?"

"Much better, Kaede. I'll wait for word from the healers tomorrow as to whether I'm battle-ready…

"Oi, wench. Your arm isn't in any shape to be pulling back a bow yet; we'll wait until it is. Like I told you before, we're not in a rush."

"Besides, with your shards on the other side of the well, no demon is going to bother _us._" Shippo chimed in, then bowls were passed around, and the evening meal began. They stayed for a couple of hours each night while Kaede gave Kagome brief lessons in herbs or healing techniques. Sometimes there were patients to visit, and Kagome always accompanied the older miko on her rounds, trying to learn as much as possible, if there ever came a time when her own supplies ran out and she had to make do. Meanwhile, the hanyou and the monk, with the assistance of a few villagers, would bring the supplies from the Armoury through the well and stockpile them in either Kaede's hut, or the other side of the storage shed until it was crammed to the rafters with boxes of arrows, field rations, and medical supplies.

When the stars began winking over head, Inuyasha would collect her from wherever she happened to be, they would say their goodbyes, and then he would race them home, for a shower and bath, and then sleep. Despite his obvious enthusiasm for 'helping' her wash her hair and body, she also suspected he was keeping an eye on her mother. Mrs. Higurashi was very contented and cheerful, but she was home every night, and most of each day. She only left the shrine to go grocery shopping or run errands, and Kagome nearly giggled when she watched Inuyasha sniffing, as discretely as he could, every time she came back.

However, despite his chest-beating about the issue to Kagome, the 'alpha' still hadn't worked up the nerve to confront his demure-seeming okaa-san.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_Morning of the Sacred Rice Planting Ceremony_**

"Why aren't you getting dressed here?" The half-naked hanyou lounged on the foot of her bed, twirling one of her arrows in his fingertips, as Kagome carefully packed up all the regalia she would wear that day, consulting her checklist to make sure she didn't forget anything. She paused long enough to shoot him a look, and tugged her tank top straight.

"I'll say it again. I have a professional dresser who knows how to tie all those fiddly knots, how to do my hair so I don't have a headache by the end of the day and how to make sure my obi knot passes muster with my commanding officer."

He grumbled something under his breath, pulled her kimono into his lap and began running his hands over the rich fabric. Kagome watched him, arching her eyebrow and wondering what the hell he was up to. When he moved to treating the silver haori the same way, she finally caught on. "Are you trying to scent-mark my clothes?"

He jumped and looked a tad guilty, and then defiant. "Keh! So what, wench?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you say so?" Then a sly grin crossed her lips. "You can put it on, and wear it for a few minutes, if you want." He stood up, and started to shrug into the garment; Kagome's lips twitched. "This is a change…you wearing_ my_ clothes!"

He snorted, and took off the haori, but not before Kagome noted how good he looked in it, the silk clinging to his lean muscled shoulders. "Here…I'll make it easier on you…" She took the haori away from him and put it on, then held out her arms. "C'mere and give me a hug, dog-boy. All you had to do was ask…_mph_!"

Kagome cuddled into Inuyasha's chest, and sighed happily as his hands began smoothing the soft fabric against her skin, and she thought about how Inuyasha had made love to her the previous night, covering her body with kisses before… A satisfied rumble began under her ear.

"I know what you're thinking about, wench…how much longer until the car arrives?"

"Not enough time for another round of _that_. I suppose you want to do the same to the kimono?"

"I'd rather 'do' you…" he purred, suggestively thrusting his hips against her before letting her go. Kagome just chuckled, and replaced the haori with the red robe, then stepped back into the circle of his arms. He tucked her under his chin, and swayed them gently, purring all the while. The feeling of safety and utter security wrapped around her, and she hugged him tightly for a long time. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head, and they stood there in the middle of her bedroom until a loud trill of birdsong brought them back to reality.

"I have to go…" She reluctantly pulled away, but went up on her tip-toes to kiss him softly. He let her begin to back up before swooping her into his arms again, dipped the squeaking girl over his knee, ducked his face into her cleavage and gave her a long, slow lick from between her breasts to her chin, and then stood her upright, smirking at the blush on her cheeks.

"_Now_ you can go." He scooped his _juban_ and haori from the bed and quickly finished dressing while she fumbled her things together, her skin tingling from his touch. He caught her chin in his claws for another kiss, then hopped up onto the windowsill. "I'm gonna go take the runt rabbit-hunting, and check up on things over there…when will you be home?"

Kagome threw a gauntlet at him, which he easily fielded and tossed back. "In time for dinner, dog-boy, so you can start the water for the ramen…"

Inuyasha grinned. "Keh! I'll get Kaede-baba to roast what we catch and bring back a…whadyacallit? A 'take-out' …"

She chuckled. "Works for me." He winked at her, and jumped to the ground, then leisurely strolled across the grounds to the well-house, mentally planning on which techniques he was going to work on with the kit. Kagome leaned out the window and watched him go, admiring his lethal grace, before turning back to finishing her packing, and adding a little something for Yashita.

The invitation to the Imperial ceremony had included 'Lady Higurashi' as well as the Celestial Bodyguard; Sota had agreed to do Ojii-chan duty with the promise that he could go out with Akagane afterward. Kagome met an extremely chipper Mrs. Higurashi in the foyer; her mother was wearing a new kimono that was a very dark cobalt blue with a pattern of peach blossoms flowing over the shoulders and around the hem…and the undersides of the peach leaves were bronze, as was one of the under-kimonos, as well as the formal obi cinching the whole works together. Kioko beamed at her daughter. "Another Imperial outing, dear. I'm looking forward to seeing it this year, since Ojii-chan was sick last time."

Kagome nodded, and then risked a question, fidgeting a bit. "Mom…are you coming home with me afterwards, or staying with… your date?"

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes were amused. "Are you thinking of giving me a curfew?"

The girl flushed. "No…but we have to be so careful around Inuyasha…"

"I'll take care of it; I've had the same advice that you have about cleaning up any scent traces…"

Kagome turned even redder. "M-m-mom… a-are you a-and Gitoumaru…?" She couldn't get out the last part of her question. Kioko giggled at the strangled expression on her daughter's face.

"Not yet, and yes, I understand what it means to be mated to a dog demon, dear. That's why we're waiting until your mission is over, because we wouldn't be able to disguise the change in my scent…and of course, Gitoumaru can't live here, what with Inuyasha dashing in and out."

Kagome took a deep breath, feeling like her head was spinning. "Are you coming home, or not?"

"Probably not. We're going to visit Gitoumaru's mother afterward, and have an early dinner with her, then spend some time together. Can you look after Ojii-chan, since Sota is catching a ride to Akagane's with the driver that takes you home?"

She nodded numbly; her mother smiled even more brightly and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "It will all be fine; don't worry."

"The resident alpha male wants to talk to you about Gitoumaru…"

Kioko giggled again. "Oh, that's _so_ sweet! He wants to protect his pack member, does he?"

"Umm…yeah."

"I don't suppose you could tell him that his older self has already pinned Gitoumaru up against the wall and read him the riot act?"

"Not really…"

"That's all right; I'll let him have his say, and I promise not to give the game away by laughing…not in front of him, anyways."

Kagome shook her head. "This is getting far too complicated…"

"It will all work out in the end, you'll see."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Kagome had participated in this wet, mucky festival as a senior cadet, the sleeves of her indigo haori tied back with scarlet cords, the billowing legs of her hakama wrapped tightly against her legs with puttees. The soft mud in the bottom of the flooded symbolic rice paddy on the Imperial grounds had squished up between her toes, and the sun beat down on her head when she took off the woven straw hat to wipe her brow. She'd nearly lost the hat when she and the rest of her cohort bent in unison to reach into the water, and she had to work very hard to not tip right over; she had a panicked vision of her rear sticking up in the air like a dabbling duck, her head immersed and the damned hat floating away like a miniature sampan.

_At least this time I'll stay dry and upright_ she mused as she stepped carefully along the edge of the neatly-bordered paddy, following in the Emperor's wake. He would plant the first seedling in a golden tray, and then the cadets would follow suit. Even now they were filing into their serried rows, the only sounds Kogashu's bellowed commands and the slip-slosh of legs through the shallow water.

The Emperor walked briskly around to his spot atop a low, umbrella-shaded dais, and as soon as his feet touched the polished wood, a trumpet sounded and the cadets shouted a greeting and saluted. She took up her position to the left and behind the dais…and opened her senses to see if she could figure out how many demonic types there were in the vicinity.

Quite a few, as it turned out, including an unamused taiyoukai, who came up behind her and rumbled, "Keep your aura to yourself, Higurashi. You are making some of the cadets nervous."

"Yes, sir," she muttered back, and then his presence moved away. Shimano caught her eye and winked; she winked back, but behaved herself after that.

The ceremony was mercifully brief in the very warm sunshine, and as the cadets sloshed out of the paddy, leaving the professionals to tidy their efforts, Kagome was uncomfortably aware of sweat trickling inside her lacquered parade armour. The silk kimono and haori were hot and heavy in the humidity; she hoped for a large glass of chilled water or three, not a tiny cup of saké when they decamped to the refreshment pavilion. As she trailed after the Emperor, moving snappily to keep up with his strides, a hand slid under her elbow, startling her out of dreamy thoughts of ice-cold melon slices.

Shimano waggled his eyebrows at her and kept pace as they reached the pavilion, their boots crunching on the gravel. _Wonder what's up…it's usually Sessaki or Kogashu who escorts me_… just as they reached the steps of the veranda, the kitsune murmured in her ear, "Don't get lost after this party breaks up…I'll come get you." She nodded; he grinned, handed her up the stairs, and then double-timed off to follow the cadets.

Kagome moved to her assigned place, and was very happy to settle on her cushion at the edge of the Imperial tatami mat, mercifully out of the sun, even if she was still in her regalia. She was presented with the most elegant bento box-style lunch she'd ever had, and after the requisite toasts with fine-quality saké, tucked into an array of dainty sushi rolls, so-fresh-it-was-still-wriggling sashimi, and a sunomono salad complete with plump shrimp and decoratively-cut cucumber. A carafe of iced water and a tray of artistically-cut fruit completed the meal.

After they dined, and the Imperial family escorted along the gravelled paths back to their wing, she was relieved of her responsibility and turned loose. Her first priority was to find Yashita, since she had a silk handkerchief tucked down the front of her breastplate for him…but now she had to wait for Shimano.

Not long, as it turned out. He appeared at her side and smoothly directed her deeper into the cool green gardens, rich with the scent of roses. "What's up, Shimano?" she finally asked, when the kitsune seemed to be looking for something, whistling tunelessly under his breath as they walked through the shrubbery.

"Just looking for…ah, here it is." Kagome looked around the little glade, shaded by a dainty-leaved maple tree and lined with leafy foliage plants. Shimano let go of her, and started off.

"Hey! Wait a minute…"

He grinned over his shoulder at her, and tossed off a jaunty salute. "Back in a sec. Don't wander off."

Grumbling, Kagome did as she was bidden, and occupied herself with admiring the way all the textures of the plants set each other off…her head snapped up when a familiar aura touched hers, and Yashita stepped into the glade, smiling at her. She crossed the space between them with rapid steps, holding out her hands. He seemed hesitant; she ignored that and hugged him; he stiffened.

"Wait, Kagome…"

"It's okay," she said into his fatigue jacket. "I was marked very thoroughly before I left, so his…_your_ scent is all over the kimono." He dipped his dark head and sniffed, then smirked and left her breathless with a hug.

"I only have a few minutes, _koishii_…I ducked out on the rest of the fourth-years practising their marching for the graduation…What are you doing?" Kagome was prodding an odd lump under his t-shirt; she finally worked her fingers down his collar to extract a silver chain holding the _mokume_ rings. She smiled at the way her smaller one nested perfectly inside his.

"The protective circle…that's appropriate." She looked up at him and caught the longing in his golden-brown eyes. Leaning up on her toes, she kissed him again, and this time, they didn't part for a long while, until they had to come up for air. He stroked her jaw with his fingertip; she could feel the spell-concealed claw on her skin. "I have something for you, Yash…by the way, I'm going to need that sleeveless top I gave you back someday."

"I can send it home with Shimano…I have something else to tide me over." She paused in the act of fishing down her cleavage to look at him curiously. He arched his eyebrow and slipped his fingers into the front of her breastplate; they were cool against her warm skin. He withdrew the square of coloured silk, and grinned. "Suzume gave me the cotton _kosode_ that you wore under all those layers at the wedding; I can snuggle up in it…"

"Then you don't really need this…" She twitched it out of his fingers, and made as if she was going to replace it inside her armour; instantly, he had her wrist circled, and the handkerchief disappeared into his pocket.

"I'll keep it, thanks. Something else to add to my collection." He smirked. "Now, if you really want to help me out, some panties would be appreciated…"

She slanted him a look. "Oh, that will _really_ help with your control issues."

"Nope…but it's downright sexy."

"Masochist."

"Only where you're concerned, _aisai_." His eyes suddenly went dark, and Kagome was enveloped in his arms, being kissed so thoroughly that her head spun, and all she could do was hold on. Finally, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, panting lightly. "I'd better go, before Sessaki hunts me down for leaving those cadets unsupervised…"

"Wouldn't your subordinate be there?"

"Like I said, I shouldn't leave them _unsupervised._"

"Aren't _you_ nice. Poor guy."

"He's a decent officer, but the cadets aren't as scared of him as they are of me…and they have to be marching in perfect cadence in ten days time. Don't go skipping off to the other side between now and then; your ass will be in a sling if you aren't here."

She backed up and crisply saluted. "Yessir."

"Smile when you say that…" Yashita went in for another quick kiss, then walked her back to the edge of the gardens, touched her cheek, and was gone. Kagome watched his thick braid bounce as he strode quickly…almost too quickly to be human…back towards the parade square on the far side of the Imperial grounds.

With a little sigh, she went her own way back to the cool chamber of the dresser, who efficiently removed her regalia and then she was released to head home. The car had barely stopped in the courtyard of the shrine when Sota jumped in, and she just had to tease him about being eager to see his 'foxy' girlfriend; he'd blushed, but flashed a very Inuyasha-like smirk, which staggered her a bit.

She set the rice cooker to do its thing on the counter, sliced vegetables, helped Ojii-chan to close up the shrine shop and then the great gates themselves. Within a half hour after that, a familiar pair of ears topping an unruly mop of silver made their appearance, carrying a carefully-packaged roasted rabbit, and the three sat down to dinner. It was all so normal, and when Inuyasha helped tuck the old man up in his room, she declined a trip through the well in favour of sitting up in the Goshinboku and watching the moon rise. Sota came home while they sat in the tree, and after Shimano left, they'd dropped down to watch television with him for a while before getting ready for bed.

None of them noticed that Mrs. Higurashi didn't make it home until the next morning, when she strolled into the kitchen in the middle of breakfast preparations, causing Kagome to nearly drop the measuring cup full of rice.

Inuyasha's jaw had tensed, and he'd formally requested a word with his mother-in-law, who smiled sweetly at him and led the way into the living room. Their voices were low, but when they re-joined the others, the hanyou was looking a little stunned, and Mrs. Higurashi rather smug.

The issue of Gitoumaru 'meeting Inuyasha's approval' was never brought up again.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

She did her duty at the graduation ceremony; instead of being on full display like a doll, she had sat to the side of the Emperor's gold-draped dais on her own little platform, and admired all the formal kimonos adorning the ladies of the court. She rather enjoyed being a spectator, and found she had an appetite for the formal banquet this time. Afterward, she had made Yashita blush furiously by presenting him with a pair of her panties. He'd quickly stuffed them inside his formal haori, muttering that he didn't think she'd go through with it…but he didn't offer to give them back.

That evening, after she'd showered and put on a light robe, she tugged Inuyasha outside, leading him by the hand over to sit on the well house steps. He was wearing fleece trousers and an Academy logo t-shirt (which Kagome had wheedled out of Shimano at the same time as her new combat boots), his silver hair fairly glowing against the dark fabric in the starshine. The snug t-shirt showed off his muscles; Kagome couldn't resist running her hands over his chest, until he trapped them, growling lightly. Kagome pretended to pout, then nestled close to his side, resting her head on his shoulder. The darkness was soft; a warm breeze ruffled their hair.

"What do you remember about a year ago tonight?" she asked, weaving her fingers through his.

"Meeting a beautiful woman…who freed me from a curse, and then promptly sat my face into the ground with a new one…"

"Well, you _were_ rather threatening…coming after me with your claws and all…"

Her bangs were kissed. "I doubt very much that I would have pressed the attack home, even if I had the opportunity. Your heart was beating in my chest, and your scent…_mmm_, your scent… was calling to me."

"Even from the first, I wasn't really afraid of you…"

"Fate, destiny…whatever. It was meant to happen, and I'm glad it did, wench."

"…remember when you won Tetsusaiga?"

"…remember when we got saddled with the runt?"

"…remember how we met Miroku?"

"…remember Sango's eyes…?"

There was a brief, comfortable silence when they reached the end of their reminiscences; the night wind swirled around them, twisting the strands of their hair together. Kagome looked up at the sky, noting that the moon was three-quarters gone. "I wonder…if we'll sit together like this a year from now…" A lump rose in her throat, when she remembered that it may not be _this_ Inuyasha who reassured her with his solid reality, who immediately picked up on her distress and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and holding her like nothing would ever come between them. Kagome clung to him, fighting down the tears and channelling her emotions into a fierce, overwhelming desire.

She pulled him in for a deep, mind-blowing kiss that had him turning her to straddle his lap, pulling her tightly against him with one hand while he loosened her sash with the other, parting the thin fabric to slide his hand against her skin, over her hips, up her back to circle the nape of her neck. He broke the kiss to look deeply into her darkened eyes, nuzzling her cheek. "Inside," he whispered hoarsely, gathered her against him with his hands cupping her rear, and crossed the courtyard in a couple of bounds. Kagome fisted her hands in his t-shirt, locked her legs around his hips, and laid an open-mouthed kiss on the side of his neck that nearly made him falter, but then they were through the open window and on the bed.

Kagome worked her arms out of her sleeves while struggling to pull the shirt over his head; Inuyasha was more interested in kissing her breasts and every other bare piece of skin he could reach than making it easier for her. When she cursed in frustration, he relented, smirking. He slowly stood up, holding her eyes with his intense glance and stripped for her, peeling the shirt off up over his head, releasing the fall of silver so that it swept down over one side of his chest like a silver cloak. Kagome swallowed at the sight of her hanyou, shirtless and devouring her with hungry bronze-gold eyes…and then he very slowly slid the fleece pants down over his narrow hips and let them drop the rest of the way to the floor.

Holding her gaze for a long moment, he slowly lowered himself until he was crouching, then he slid onto the mattress and covered her with his body, settling between her eagerly-parted thighs, his hands moving under her back to cup her shoulder blades . Kagome mewled and squirmed under him, trying to position him so that he could slide _in_…and then Inuyasha complied with an abrupt jerk of his hips that pinned her to the bed and stilled them for a moment…then he began kissing her slowly, softly and deeply. Her hands, which had been pulling at his back, almost frantic to have him move inside her, relaxed and stroked their way up through his hair to circle his ears and rub them gently. He moaned into her mouth, and then regarded her with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Take it slow, _koishii_…make it last…save the quickies…for out on patrol…" he murmured, punctuating his words with kisses that fired her blood until she wrapped her legs up around his hips…and he started from the contact.

"What's the matter…?" she whispered, wondering at his sudden tension.

"Not sure…" He pushed himself up on one elbow and swept the other hand down his torso, nudging between her thigh and his skin…and jumped slightly. Kagome looked down, and then quickly glanced back up to his face for confirmation. Ragged blue stripes stood out on his cheeks and red rimmed his irises…and just above his hip, under his investigating fingertips, a curling tendril of blue scribed his skin. She slipped her own hand down to move his aside, and traced the pattern. Inuyasha jumped, his heart rate accelerating. "Wha…what _is_ that?" He tried to peer between their bodies, started to pull out, but she pushed her self up off the mattress, caught him around the ribs and pulled him back down with her, locking her legs tightly around him.

"Don't worry about it…it's a marking, like on your face."

"But…? Have I transformed?"

"Shhhh, dog-boy…just…_oooh_…please…I…need…_uhhh_…" Her words broke up into a jumble when the hanyou put his concern aside and began to move inside her with a first slow, then increasingly forceful tempo, until a powerful, shuddering release left them both trembling. Unwilling to let go, they fell asleep in each others arms, so tightly entwined that it was amazing that they slept as soundly as they did.

Since that night, it was like there was a new closeness…of their souls knitting together even more thoroughly. Inuyasha had been startled and concerned the next morning, when he discovered that while the markings on his cheeks were gone, the striping on his hips had merely faded to a very pale blue. Kagome then demonstrated that she found them highly attractive, and the hanyou didn't mind them quite so much once she'd finished with him.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

"C'mon, Shippo! Put some juice into it!" Kagome spun on her heel, her bowstring taut to her cheek as she tracked the kit and let fly. Her arrow slashed through the paper target he trailed behind him as he raced through the trees of the well meadow. "Gotcha!"

Shippo scampered up to her and flopped dramatically onto the grass at her feet, his hand over his brow. "I'm wiped, Kagome. Why don't you ask Inuyasha to be a moving target for you?" He peeked at her from between his fingers, grinning.

"Right, Ship-dip. If you're feeling so brave, why don't _you_ ask him?"

"I can't run that fast…"

"How is the arm, Kagome-sama?" Miroku set aside the sutra he had just finished inking and readied another slip of parchment. The dark-haired girl grinned and scooped the kitsune, before walking over, ditching her quiver and flopping down in the shade next to the monk's neat ranks of drying sutras.

"Improving every day, thanks. Where's Sango?"

"Sparring with Inuyasha. I honestly do not know where she gets all the energy from, and in this heat, too."

"Well, we know that she's getting enough rest…Owww! What was that for, Kagome?" The kit held his head and glared at the glowering girl.

"Don't tease Miroku. They're both waiting patiently, and don't need your input on the situation."

"Thank you, Kagome-sama." The monk replied with great dignity, 'accidentally' flicking his ink-loaded brush in Shippo's direction; several large drops of black spattered across the kit's hakama and sash. "Oops…forgive me, Shippo. You'd better go off to the river and wash that out before it stains…"

"Ooo…I'll get you for this, houshi!" The kit shook his small fist and raced off across the meadow.

Kagome thought about retrieving her arrow, but instead rolled over onto her back, put her hands behind her head, and contemplated the leafy canopy. Her arm was as good as new; but still Inuyasha seemed reluctant to head out. She smiled a bit to herself, thinking about the lovemaking they'd shared on the anniversary of their meeting. _Maybe that's why he isn't anxious to leave…we'd lose the privacy to be together if we were on the road_… A large bone boomerang was driven into the ground next to her head; she managed not to flinch, and cracked an eye to peer up at the flushed-looking slayer, who plopped down beside her. Kagome reached up to tug gently on Sango's ponytail.

"You have energy to burn…"

"I just feel really good…and Inuyasha is a challenge to try to hit…"

"Which you didn't, slayer." The hanyou dropped down on the other side of Kagome, the air displaced by his sleeves messing up the neat rows of parchment. "You're pretty good with that thing, considering how heavy it is, but it's really only meant for low-grade demons. My asshole brother's energy whip would slice it in two like _that_." He snapped his claws for emphasis.

Sango stretched her legs out, and leaned back, bracing herself on her hands. "I've never fought a taiyoukai, I admit…" She broke off, eyeing Kagome's outfit, which consisted of gauntlets, her cuirass and armoured skirt, and her new combat boots. The grey-eyed girl noticed the look, and waited for the inevitable comment. "Um, Kagome…?"

"This is my summer armour, Sango. I wear it in the warmer weather."

"It seems to leave a fair bit of you…um, _exposed_."

Kagome flicked a glance at the monk, and noted the grin he was sporting while carefully re-arranging the sutras and preparing the brush for clean-up. "It's lightweight and cool, and allows me to move easily…kind of like your outfit, actually."

Sango looked herself over for a moment. "I guess…how do _you_ cope with the attention that Kagome's attire brings, Inuyasha?"

"Keh! I just growl at 'em."

"Really loudly. He's had lots of practise." Kagome grinned at the slayer, then turned her attention to the hanyou. "We should move out today, or tomorrow at the earliest. Naraku has been busy gathering shards, no doubt, and we need to get back in the game."

Inuyasha nodded. "Agreed. A short patrol, though. We were damned lucky on the night of the new moon last month, and I don't know if I want to risk being so exposed again."

"There's that…we have what, about ten days or so? That'll be enough time to cover a decent patch of ground. Shall we plan to leave this afternoon?" Kagome was already sitting up, reaching for her weaponry, when Miroku chuckled.

"You're _very_ keen to exit this pleasant interlude, Kagome-sama…"

The girl tensed slightly before turning to the monk. "I have a feeling that we don't have as much time as we might think to beat Naraku." A slight breeze picked up and scattered the sutras; Kagome felt her power rise and then just as quickly subside. _Midoriko…was that you_…? "Let's go. We can be out of here in a few hours, since the supplies are already here." Her tone was brisk, and the others recognized that the decision had been made. In a general shuffle of equipment and clothing, the other three picked themselves up and followed the armour-clad girl as she headed across the well meadow towards the stairs.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Ten days later…**_

"Dammit! This is making me insane!" The flustered hanyou sat back on his haunches and pushed his hair out of his eyes in the late afternoon sun. Kagome arched an eyebrow at him, noting that his demonic aura, which usually flared bright red when he was this agitated, was barely discernable.

"Your nose isn't going to be as sharp, dog-boy…you know what night it is."

"_Fuck_! Just what I need…we were supposed to be back at the village by now…"

"The trace of Naraku's scent that you detected was too good of a lead to pass up, Inuyasha. We will deal with the consequences of guarding you tonight." Miroku stood with his arms crossed, watching the frustrated hanyou try to sniff the ground in a rather dog-like manner. Kagome suddenly gasped and spun to face a particular direction, her sword appearing in her hand. Just then, a familiar demonic aura pinged off his awareness, and the monk leapt to her side, his staff held in front of them in a defensive stance.

A whirlwind blasted into the clearing, resolving itself into a blue-eyed, dark-haired youkai wearing a rather broad smirk. "Well, hello there, princess."

Beside Miroku, Kagome's whole body tensed, and the coloured vapours began sliding down the blade of her katana. "Hello, wolfling." She kept her voice even.

Koga strode forward a few paces, and then he stopped dead, his nose twitching…his eyes went very wide as he whirled on the growling hanyou. "What the_ fuck_ have you done to Kagome, you piece of dog shit?"

The red came up in Inuyasha's eyes, and the stripes on his cheeks flared into existence…but not as dark as usual, Kagome noted worriedly. "Made her mine, asshole. Things have changed quite a bit since the last time you annoyed us. Care to test yourself against me now?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	54. Weakness

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan Publishing.

**A/N: **Coarse language alert and violence. Between Koga, Kagura, and having a human moment, Inu's about had enough…

Bouquets to Del Kaiden for her suggestions regarding the dog fight.

Heavily referencing the manga.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 54: Weakness**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

"Now I'm _really_ going to have to kill you, dog-shit." Koga's voice was low and dangerous. "How _dare_ you force my woman!"

"What the _fuck _are you talking about?" The hanyou's deadly tone promised much pain in the immediate future.

"I can't accept that she willingly submitted to the likes of _you_…"

"Get your fucking head out of your ass. Kagome's _mine_, and by choice…"

"I don't believe it." Koga snapped. "There's no way she'd take _you_ over _me_."

On the other side of the clearing, Miroku flinched. "I didn't realize that Koga was such an excellent gravedigger," he murmured. Kagome merely grunted in response, not taking her eyes off the combatants even as she sheathed her sword.

"Keh! Shows she has taste. Stupid fucking arrogant wolf…you need to be put out of your misery…"

"And you think you can do it, eh? Let's finish this now, and after I've gutted you, I'll show my woman how it's _really_ done…."

Inuyasha laughed, a low and chilling sound. "You are _so_ fucked…c'mon, wolf-shit…I'll shut you up for good…"

Miroku warily eyed the wolf youkai and the hanyou as they began circling each other. Sango arrived beside them, carrying Shippo and Kirara in her arms; Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome reached up to steady him as he scrabbled on her shoulder guard for purchase while she watched the developing confrontation with narrowed, silver-gilt eyes, her sword spiralling with coloured vapour. Glacier-blue and red auras violently clashed; Kagome shook her head. _When did I last see this? A couple of weeks ago?_ The demonic aura surrounding Inuyasha was large, but somehow paler in hue than its usual brilliant scarlet red..._kind of like his cheek stripes; they're not as dark, either. His demonic power is fading, but Koga better watch himself_…

Inuyasha roared, and dove for Koga with his claws outstretched…and actually managed to slash the wolf's arm as well as avoid the retaliatory kick. Koga bounced back out of range and licked the wound, his eyes narrowing as he also noted the changes in the inu-youkai's appearance. "What the hell's up with you, puppy? Now your mug's even uglier…and you smell kind of funny, too."

_This insolent whelp needs to be taken down a notch_…

The bastard wants Kagome.

_Then he must die_.

No argument there.

Miroku took a step back as Inuyasha's demonic aura surged again, and the hanyou bared his elongated fangs in a blood-curdling snarl before throwing himself at the wolf prince, and the two combatants became a black-and-silver blur. Kagome's battle-sight clicked on, and she winced at the damage being dealt by claws and feet. The monk gripped her elbow. "Kagome-sama? I fear that you should intervene to bring this to an end. Perhaps you should invoke the 'sit' command…"

He managed not to back away when she froze him with her glare; Shippo yelped and retreated to Sango's shoulder to escape being zapped. "Sure, Miroku…he's in the middle of a nasty scrap with someone whose guts he loathes…and I'm supposed to drive his face into the ground? He wouldn't speak to me for the next four centuries if I did that…"

"I was merely noting the position of the sun. If Inuyasha sustains any severe injuries, there isn't enough time left in the day for him to heal before…"

"He won't lose. Even _you_ ought to be able to pick up the increase in his demonic aura." She turned her attention back to the battle, and realized that the hanyou was biding his time even as he lashed out at the wolf, confining most of his hits to the armoured sections of Koga's body while remaining relatively unscathed. _He's provoking Koga…trying to enrage him into blindly attacking…shit…he intends to finish it permanently, unless I do something!_

"It is indeed impressive…but still weakening." Miroku was determined to make his point; the whirling battle, which was all but invisible to him, was lasting too long in his opinion.

"I'll intervene if Koga starts taking too much damage."

"You seem very confident that it will be the wolf prince…"

"Inuyasha took down Ryukotsusei with his youkai's help, and that dragon was a helluva tougher opponent than Koga. If you had seen that battle, you would have a better feel for how much more powerful Inuyasha is now. Koga had better stop provoking him." As she said this, she suddenly picked up another spike in Inuyasha's aura…and then there was a crackling of tortured wood as Koga was flung into the trunk of a large tree on the other side of the clearing. His body slid down to sprawl untidily on the ground; Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and began to stalk towards him, murderous intent fairly obvious. Koga shook his head to clear it, wiped the trickling blood from his lip, and pushed himself into a crouch. "Oh, _shit_…" Kagome took a step forward, intending to throw herself in between the two youkai by using her power as a shield.

_Can I come out and play, Nixie?_

Fenik! Could you do the big puppy again?

_Rub my ears, sweetheart, and I'll do anything you want…_

Sic 'em, boy! _Ignite_!

The hanyou stopped dead in his tracks when he felt Kagome's power flare, and he turned towards her. The wind of _something_ racing past him blew his hair wildly around his face, and a truly feral growl filled his ears. Slowly, he pivoted back towards the dazed wolf youkai, and found himself facing the very large, silver-furred and molten-eyed canine manifestation of Kagome's sword, its fangs bared in an unmistakeable threat…_back off!_

_Our bitch does not wish the wolf's death?_

She doesn't want us to kill him in cold blood.

_Should we give in to her? It is our right to destroy a fallen foe_…

Kagome would never forgive us.

_Very well. The filthy wolf may live this day; but… next time we catch him alone_…

What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

_Exactly_.

Inuyasha took one step back from the snarling apparition and looked towards Kagome, whose face broke out into a relieved smile when she saw him voluntarily retreat. He held out his hand to her, and she closed the distance between them at a jog, tucking herself close to his side. When the silver ribbons of Kagome's power interlaced themselves with Inuyasha's crimson colour, the dog turned his attention to Koga.

Kagome would have laughed, if it had been a less-tense situation. Koga's jaw sagged, and his brilliant blue eyes nearly popped out of his head as he registered that _this_ dog was emanating enough demonic power for several youkai. Blinking, he edged backwards slightly, and was brought up short by the tree trunk. The enormous dog took a step forward, growling low in its throat, and then increasing the volume until the sound was a full-throated roar, with long, deadly-looking fangs only inches from the wolf's face. The girl frowned slightly, wondering at Fenik's extremely threatening display…and then remembered exactly _who_ had supplied the fangs to create him, and _their_ attitude towards Koga.

Fenik! Heel!

_This wolf threatened my Nixie's mate_…

It isn't your right to take him down.

_He has Jewel shards_…

Which he is keeping away from Naraku.

_C'mon, Nixie…not even one tiny little bite?_

Since when do you eat garbage?

Fenik's tail, which had been lashing angrily, froze in mid-_swish_, and she heard his growl turn into what suspiciously sounded like a snicker. In that momentary break in the tension, Koga did the only thing he _could_ do; he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Okay! I get it! Kagome's gone to the dogs…"

" 'Bout fucking time you figured that out, wolf-shit." Inuyasha smirked.

Koga took his eyes off the dog for a moment to notice how the pair facing him was wreathed in flickering silver and crimson…and then realized exactly _who_ had released the demonic creature. The dog snarled once more, and then stalked away to stand at Kagome's side, its hackles still up. He watched as the girl reached to pet the creature's ear; as it leaned its massive head into her hand, it twisted up on itself and vanished… into her scabbard. He blinked while rubbing the still-prickling hair on the back of his neck, then grinned.

"Damn! You're an amazing bitch, Kagome."

"Keh! Watch your mouth, fucker…"

Kagome rolled her silver-rimmed eyes. "Knock it off you two. Play nice." _Isn't that exactly what I said at the wedding? Geez, these two will never learn_… When Inuyasha tensed, as if he were going to spring at the wolf anyways, she grabbed a handful of fire-rat. "_Both_ of you will smarten up and drop this crap _now_. I will _not_ be fought over like a piece of meat… is that clear to _all_ canines present?"

"Loud and clear, princess."

"Keh."

Fenik…?

_Hey, don't lump me in with these idiots!_

Miroku cleared his throat as he sidled up beside Kagome. "Did you seek us out for a reason, Koga-sama?"

The wolf prince broke off the glaring contest with the hanyou and rolled his shoulders before replying. "I picked up a familiar stench a few days ago, and it brought me here…then I realized it was just _him_…" He jerked his thumb, smirking at Inuyasha's growl. "Seriously, Naraku's scent is in this vicinity. It's very faint, but definitely here; that's never happened before."

"He must have a new 'base of operations', as I believe you called it Kagome-sama. Inuyasha also detected traces of Naraku's scent in this area…is it possible that the protective barrier might be weakening?"

"If that's the case, then I'm gonna wipe the bastard out; he owes me for my packmates… Well, look who finally showed up! You lot are too _damn_ slow!" A pair of demons, followed by a pack of lolling-tongued wolves, panted into the clearing; the four-legged animals collapsed where they stood; the two-legged ones doubled over, gasping and wheezing. Sango took one look, and dispatched Shippo with canteens. The kit scampered over and nervously offered them up; Ginta and Hakkaku grinned cheerfully at him, going so far as to ruffle his bangs while they thanked him. They both froze at Inuyasha's threatening growl.

Kagome jabbed the hanyou in the ribs and strode over to them, smiling brightly. "Hello, boys! Are you still chasing this guy around?"

"Kagome-sama! Always a pleasure…"

"You look good, Kagome-sama…"

"Drink up…Shippo, could you grab a couple more canteens, and we'll give the rest of the pack some water?" The kit scooted off, and Sango handed him more containers, while she stayed near the horses with Kirara. Kagome knelt in the middle of the wolves and while Shippo perched up on her shoulder and poured, she allowed them to drink out of her cupped hands. A few slurps per animal, with Ginta and Hakkaku assisting, and the pack was refreshed. The alpha female, a massive light brown animal, looked Kagome right in the eye after thoroughly licking her palms, and nuzzled her cheek with a wet nose. The girl smiled. "You're welcome…make sure that Koga remembers to feed you and allow you to rest…he tends to forget that not everyone has Jewel shards."

"Speaking of which, wolf-shit…how 'bout you hand those over?" As Inuyasha flexed his claws, Miroku placed himself firmly in between the hanyou and the wolf.

"Koga-sama's shards are safe enough with him; our goal is to prevent the completed Jewel from falling into Naraku's hands, and I rather doubt that Koga-sama would willingly give them up." The monk ignored the hanyou's growl to regard the wolf steadily. Koga snorted, and briefly inclined his head while watching the girl he desired tend to his pack as if it were her own.

"The only thing I'll hand to Naraku is his own head…all right, you sorry excuses for demons! On yer feet and try to keep up this time! Farewell, Kagome…and if mutt-face doesn't treat you right, you know who to call!" He vanished before Inuyasha could react; Kagome just shook her head and chuckled before standing up and accepting the emptied canteens from Ginta and Hakkaku, who both bowed to her before wearily starting off after Koga. The rest of the pack flowed around her as they followed; she received more than a few licks on both skin and armour as they passed.

Inuyasha leapt to her side as the wolves cleared the vicinity and sniffed her, scowling. "Fucking wolves…can't keep their damn tongues in their dirty mouths…"

Kagome poured a handful of water and wiped it over her face, and then rinsed her hands. "Better?"

"First hot spring we find, wench, you're going in… gear and all."

"As soon as the sun goes down, won't matter, will it?" she cheeked, before walking over to the horses to replace the containers. Inuyasha followed at her heels, grumbling. "What's the matter _now_?"

"It pisses me off that Koga might get a shot in at Naraku tonight…"

"Well, if you want to take the risk of both Koga _and_ Naraku finding out about the night of the new moon, we _could_ follow the wolf…" Sango kept her expression and voice strictly neutral, and was rewarded with a choice expletive as the hanyou put his back to her, jamming his hands into his sleeves. Shippo jumped to his shoulder, and soothingly petted the silver hair; meaningful glances were exchanged around the group when the gesture was accepted by the agitated half-demon.

Miroku tilted his head back and observed the sky. "Apropos to that, we should find a place to take cover fairly quickly. Dusk will soon be upon us." Kagome swung up into Arashi's saddle; Sango followed suit with Juhi, and the group moved off along the path deeper into the forest.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_Ugh…how disgusting…I need some fresh air_… Kagura vigorously waved her fan, but didn't succeed in dispelling the heavy stink of rotting flesh that hung in the stillness of the castle. She picked her way around the corpses littering the corridor, drawing her kimono skirts in close to avoid brushing against the dissolving flesh.

The lively, vibrant court of the Hitomi clan was hideously silent; the human retainers of the beloved young lord whose body Naraku now inhabited had all died from the effects of the miasma-reinforced barrier when the castle was transported from its original location a month previously. _I need to get out of here…where the hell is Naraku, anyways? When I want to find him, he's nowhere to be found!_ The wind witch turned down another corridor, and nearly tripped over Kanna.

"Dammit, Kanna! Are you trying to give me heart failure? Well, if I had one to fail, that is…" The ghost-white girl stared up at her with those dark, fathomless eyes, and Kagura felt a chill run down her spine. Instead of answering, Kanna lifted her ever-present mirror; its shimmering surface flickered, then showed the image of a dark-haired demon surrounded by…_dogs? No…wolves_. Kagura bent closer, squinting carefully, and finally recognized the figure. "Ah, the wolf prince is nearby. What was his name? Ryoga… Kiba…um, Touga? No, that isn't it…hmmm…yes, of course!" She snapped her fingers triumphantly. "_Koga_! That was the fool's name!" She took a closer look, thinking carefully before looking at Kanna. "Does Naraku know that we have a visitor?"

Kanna slowly shook her white head. "I do not know where Naraku is…"

Kagura straightened up and stretched her arms over her head, yawning. "Well, there's no need to tell him until after I've dealt with the idiot, is there?" She flicked her fan closed before tucking it up her sleeve and smoothed her hands over her hair. "I shall return, Kanna. No talking to dead people, now…." As she whisked her skirts around her and headed for the exit, she mulled over the sudden appearance of the wolf youkai. _Is this purely a coincidence that he happens to be here, or has there been a breach of some sort?_ Reaching the courtyard, she flung down a feather and as it bore her upwards, a purely malicious smile curved her ruby lips. _I have the perfect way to greet you, Koga_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Blast it! I can smell Naraku's stink…no doubt that he's around here _somewhere_…but _where_?" Koga kicked a rock in frustration, sending it flying across the grassy meadow along with a large clump of dirt. The wolves milled around Ginta and Hakkaku as they watched their chief take his anger out on the local vegetation.

"Could the castle be behind a barrier, Koga?" Ginta ventured, while Hakkaku scratched his head and glanced skyward…then froze. Unable to speak, he reached out and tugged on Ginta's shoulder-fur; when the other demon turned to look at him, he pointed a claw. Ginta followed the line of sight, and yelled. "Up there! Koga…!"

A boiling mass of what appeared to be skeletons and armour plummeted towards them from up in the sky; a flash of light arced out of the centre, and the wolves scattered as a wind blade carved a fissure in the ground where they had been standing a moment before. Ginta and Hakkaku yelped and ducked as a kimono-clad woman seemingly appeared out of nowhere in front of Koga, who responded with a hair-raising snarl. A second later, she was flanked and backed by a nightmarish guard; it appeared the contents of a charnel house had arisen and were now arrayed in full battle panoply. The armoured skeletons bobbed slightly in the mild breeze, their empty sockets and slack jaws at odds with how firmly they gripped their weapons.

The bewitchingly pretty woman coquettishly tapped a large, over-long fan against her chin, smiling in a manner that made their skin crawl; her red eyes were as hard as ice. "Hello, Koga," she purred in a voice that oozed false sincerity. "Have you missed me?"

"_Missed you_?" The wolf prince was rigid with tension; his voice twisted into a barely-decipherable guttural growl. "I haven't forgotten you for a single moment, you foul…"

"Now, now…no need to get crude. Besides, Inuyasha curses _so_ much more creatively than you." Kagura brushed an imaginary bit of lint from her sleeve and then shot the growling youkai a flirtatious look. "I'm so glad that you decided to come pay me a visit; I was in danger of dying from sheer boredom…oh, isn't there some issue you wanted to take up with me…revenge, I believe?"

"_Damn_ you, bitch. I'll take your head as a trophy for the wall of my den…" Snarling, Koga sprang for her, claws out for blood.

"Honestly, you canines…I'm a _witch_, not a bitch!" She slightly cracked open her fan; her smile deepened, showing a pair of attractive dimples. "You have to get through my deceased honour guard first, wolf…and they won't be easy to bring down, I promise you." A quick snap of the fan and her arm was fully extended, her eyes flashing with glee. " 'Dance of Blades'!"

Ginta, Hakkaku and the rest of the wolves hit the dirt as the silver wind blades slammed into the ground, sending chunks of rock and dirt whizzing past their ears. Several of the younger pack members tried to burrow under and between their bodies, whimpering; Hakkaku wrapped his arm around one young male's neck in a reassuring gesture. Koga's formidable swearing alerted them that things were not going well; they looked up in time to see Kagura twitch her fan.

" 'Dance of the Dead'!" The swaying skeletons, which had so far been immobile, suddenly lurched into the air, and dove onto the charging wolf prince en masse; he punched his way through them, roaring, until he had a clear path to her. Kagura slashed downwards, laughing. " 'Dance of Blades'!" The silver blades screamed in at him; he dodged out of the way and flung himself at her, twisting in mid-air to go in feet first, intending to drive her into the ground and silence her mocking laughter.

Instead of connecting with flesh and bone, he punched a sizeable hole in the ground, and heard her snap her fan closed up above him. Her pretty lip was curled in a sneer; the skeletons hovered menacingly, slowly enclosing him. "You move too fast, wolf…can't have that… 'Dance of the Dragon'!" He launched himself off the ground, reaching for her, as the skeletons began to whirl around him…and then they crashed in around him, enclosing him in a spiralling vortex of sharp steel blades and jagged bones that slashed at his flesh from all directions. The horrified watchers heard Koga's scream and frantic cursing as he attempted to defend himself from the continuous attack.

"Your choice is to die by the blades of the dead, or slither out here and die at my hands, you pathetic fool!" Kagura licked her lips and smiled triumphantly, watching the tornado-like winds do her work for her. _You are so easy to trap, wolf_…

"What should we do?" Ginta asked in a low voice, hoping to not draw the wind witch's attention to where they were flattened into the grass. The wolf beside him whimpered and nudged his cheek; he soothed her with a reassuring pat while glancing over at his companion.

Fearful eyes met his. "Find Kagome-sama. She'll help us." Hakkaku whispered. At the mention of the miko's name, the female wolf urgently jabbed Ginta with her nose and then leapt to her feet, calling the rest of the pack as she streaked across the meadow and back into the forest. The two followed at flank speed, the whirling mass of bone towering over them into the night sky.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Kagome…you, um, have company…" Sango's voice just outside the doors of the small wayside shrine they'd found caused the entwined couple within to break apart with small noises of complaint. Inuyasha growled, but the sound lacked its usual chilling effect; Kagome smiled and nuzzled into his skin, laying a kiss on his neck, just below his earlobe, before reluctantly stepping out of the circle of his arms. He yanked her back against his chest.

"Who the hell is it? I can't tell…"

Kagome squirmed free, tugging gently on his black sidelock. "Won't know until I go out there…sit tight, dog-boy." She shot him a warning look when he growled again, then re-buckled her cuirass and replaced her weapons before slipping out the door and closing it behind her.

To say that she was startled by the personages waiting for her would be an understatement. Miroku was in the act of handing out more water, poured into mess tins and cups, for the panting wolves when the alpha female rose to her feet and crossed to the foot of the stairs. Kagome regarded the animal for a moment, which was looking most beseechingly at her and whining softly, then descended the steps and seated herself at the bottom. The wolf put its great head in her lap; she began petting the animal, scratching behind the ears and around the ruff while assessing the condition of the rest of their unexpected guests. Shippo quietly slipped up onto her shoulder, his tail bushed out to twice its usual diameter. The wolf whined again, and lifted her head to touch her muzzle to his paw. The kit was startled, but cautiously reached out to rub the animal's nose, and she sighed before dropping her head back into Kagome's lap.

Ginta and Hakkaku put down the canteens, came around the fire, and bowed very low to her. "Kagome-sama, we request your pack's assistance. Koga has been trapped by Kagura, and we…fear for his life."

"Kagura? Does that mean Naraku's castle is nearby?"

"Koga said he could smell it; he was sure we were really close…and then _she_ showed up…" Hakkaku shuddered, and Kagome patted his arm soothingly just as the doors above her burst open and a very human Inuyasha dragged both wolf demons up by their shoulder guards to glare at them eye-to-eye.

"If you tell anyone what you've seen tonight, I'll rip your tongues out and feed 'em to you…understand?" He shook them vigorously; they nodded their heads rapidly while regarding him with some puzzlement, wondering _who_ this human was, and _what_ they were supposed to keep secret.

Kagome shook her head, and met the eyes of the wolf whose head was in her lap. "Males." The female nodded and matched Kagome's sigh as the girl stood up and headed for the horses to begin saddling them. "Lead on, boys. If Kagura has Koga in her sights, he'll need some help with that hellspawn."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagura smirked. "Well, Koga…are you finely chopped by now, or still alive and too scared to come out of there…?" The whirling tower of bones, armour and steel spun rapidly, accompanied by a chorus of groans, scrapes, crackles and snapping noises as the corpses rubbed against each other and the steel of their weapons.

Inside the spinning mass, Koga was becoming desperate as he kicked and punched at the tightly-packed walls of bone and steel. His exposed flesh was a mass of cuts and bruises; he let out a frustrated howl when a sword tip opened up a deep cut across his cheek. _Dammit…even when I smash them into pieces, they just rejoin the attack_….he risked a quick glance upward while protecting his throat from another sword, and glimpsed a tiny, circular patch of starry darkness. _Yes!_ Crouching, tensing all his muscles, he ignored the walls as they closed in, and then flew upward, straining for that small chance at freedom from death by slow inches.

Kagura was just contemplating if she should release the winds binding the skeletal walls, when she was showered in bits and pieces of bone and armour from a spectacular explosion that caused the entire vortex to collapse in a roaring, tumbling mass that deafened her and filled her lungs with dust. She covered her face with her sleeve, and desperately sought the cause of the failure. _Is he dead? The whirlwind shouldn't have come apart like that until I allowed it_…

"_Die!_"

The feral scream from above brought her fan up into position; she flicked it instinctively. " 'Dance of the Dead'!" Koga roared in anger and frustration as the skeletal walls slammed into him again, knocking him off his downward trajectory and throwing him out of range. " 'Dance of Blades'!" The wolf prince was still off balance and cartwheeling through the air when the sharp-edged compressed winds slashed into his flesh…and his precious shards went flying. He landed hard, stunned by the shock of losing his extra strength, and found that he couldn't even stand due to the damage to his legs. Kagura smiled very sweetly indeed as she alighted and scooped up the gleaming shards. "Now that you are merely a wounded _animal_, shall I put you out of your misery?" She cocked her fan, enjoying the mixture of shock and anger that distorted Koga's face into a snarl, and slowly extended her arm.

"Not so fast, Kagura!" She snapped her head up to see the flaming neko-youkai descending on a steep pitch, the monk unwinding his prayer beads while the slayer swung her boomerang out into launch position.

"Feh. Looks like you're destined to live a little longer, wolf. Until next time…" Kagura tossed down a feather, and vanished in a gust of wind.

Miroku snarled and re-bound the 'Vortex'; as they landed, Sango was off Kirara's back and sprinting to the downed wolf. Ginta and Hakkaku reached him at nearly the same time; Kagome thundered into the clearing a half-second after that, an arrow flaming in her fingertips. She took in Koga's wounds in a glance, and immediately dismounted, pulled the medical case out of the saddlebag, and ran to his side while Shippo hopped up onto Arashi's head for a better vantage point. No one noticed the second horse that pulled up short at the edge of the meadow, its dark-haired, red-clad rider's violet eyes narrowing when he saw his mate bandaging the wolf.

He dismounted from Juhi and tossed the reins to Shippo. He did acknowledge that Kagome was working methodically and professionally, leaving the fussing to the two wolf demons, but still… "Don't bother making it neat and tidy, Kagome. The fucker's too stubborn to die; he'll be fully healed by dawn."

Koga tore his gaze away from Kagome to glare at the speaker…and then his jaw dropped as he identified the scent of the newcomer…the same scent that tainted the woman beside him, who calmly continued applying a length of gauze to his bicep. He blinked, and took in the familiar fire-rat robes, the scruffy sword, that odd necklace… the sweeping length of _black_ hair and piercing _dark_ eyes. "I-Inu_yasha_…?"

The human smirked. "Lost to Kagura, I see…you must be slipping, to let half-rate spawn like that get the upper hand…"

Koga shook himself, but continued to stare, his mind working rapidly. Then, a grudging grin began to work its way across his face, and he slowly nodded. "You've got balls, mutt-face, I'll give you that, showing yourself to me in this form…"

"I'll still take you down if you even think of touching Kagome." Flatly stated, his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt, Inuyasha stared down at the wolf. He was surprised when Koga looked away, tacitly acknowledging his claim, and couldn't suppress the triumphant grin that flashed across his face.

Ignoring the exchange between them, Kagome dabbed at the blood congealing on the wolf prince's cheek. "Are you fit to chase down Kagura and retrieve the shards?"

He carefully flexed his legs and grimaced. "Not yet..."

"Then you'll have to ride." She briskly packed away the supplies and stood up. "The shards are moving farther away from here; I can still sense them. If Kagura returned to a barrier-shielded castle in the vicinity, the shards' energy signature would have simply disappeared…and they haven't."

"Naraku's stink is still here, so I think that the castle is very close…what could the witch be up to?" Ginta braced Koga's back as Hakkaku pulled him to his feet.

Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder…if both of you were able to detect Naraku's scent…is his barrier failing? If it is weakening, and his power ebbing…"

"Where are you going with this, houshi?" Sango asked, her eyes as keen as the rest of the listeners.

"Remember that Naraku is a hanyou as well; he _must_ have a time of weakness, during which his demonic energy would be either much reduced or completely disappear. Since we cannot find the castle, I would speculate that he experiences a reduction…which means he is vulnerable."

Sango bit her lip. "Do you suppose she is trying to lure us away from this area so that we _don't_ find him while we have a chance of destroying him?"

"It is a possibility…but we do need those shards. I propose that we go after her; I trust that you have all memorized this location? We can always return here." At the murmured assent, they split up into teams. Sango and Kirara took the point position while Miroku took charge of Juhi and indicated that Koga should ride with him; Inuyasha and Kagome retrieved Shippo and Arashi. Just as the hanyou climbed up onto the mare's back, the alpha female approached and rose up onto her hind legs, resting her fore paws on the horse's flank.

Kagome looked down at her. "What is it?" The wolf whined something; Shippo squeaked in surprise, and then grinned broadly.

"Sure! That'd be _great_!" He started to spring off, but Kagome caught him by the scruff of his neck and raised her eyebrows. Green eyes dancing, the kit explained. "She asked if I could ride with her…if that's okay with you…" He trailed off hesitantly at the hanyou's grumble, glance flicking between the two adults. Kagome smiled, and lowered him so that he landed easily on the wolf's back, while managing to elbow Inuyasha in the ribs rather hard.

"You'll need a bath when we've dumped these wolves…just like your mother, runt…_oooof_!" The hanyou grunted painfully, noting that it actually _hurt_ when Kagome jabbed him. _At least the damn rosary doesn't activate_… Following the fiery trail left by the transformed neko-youkai, they urged their mounts to a run, Ginta and Hakkaku pacing easily ahead, the rest of the pack flanking the two horses as they charged into the night.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Not far away, but far enough that there was considerable ground to cover for her pursuers, Kagura wriggled her toes in the cool water of a small lake, watching the resultant ripples break up the reflection of the stars on the glass-calm surface, and sighed. Leaning back on her hands, she contemplated the grassy bank overhung with graceful weeping willows, then tilted her head up to scan the velvety sky. She sighed again, and then sat upright, opening her fist to regard the two Jewel shards glowing in her palm.

_Well, now what? If I were a dutiful 'daughter', I would return to the castle and hand these over to Naraku; but, he seems to have disappeared, so this is my best chance at escape. _She chewed her lip and rested her chin on the top of her drawn-up knees. _But…the bastard holds my heart in his hands, and could destroy me at any time…what should I do?_

At that moment, like an answer to her question, the night breeze tugged at her robes, and she realized that there was a large demonic aura close by…a familiar aura, belonging to a very attractive demon… her ruby lips curved in a sly smile. _I wonder if he could be tempted_…

On the crest of a nearby hill that gave a distant view of the same lake, Sesshomaru lifted his chin, inhaling deeply through his nose, his eyes half-closed as he searched again for that elusive scent that meant _danger_. Jaken stayed a respectful distance away; perched on Ah-Un's back, Rin sleepily rubbed her eyes and pouted a bit. She had just closed her eyes, it seemed, when the imp had shaken her awake and brusquely ordered her to mount the _tenbaryu_. Ah-Un was good for many things, but sleeping on while he walked was _not_ one of them. She longed for the comfort of Sesshomaru-sama's soft pelt, but since it was currently draped over his shoulder, that and sleep both looked out of reach for the moment.

The deep rumble of the taiyoukai's voice caught her attention, especially when Jaken's harsh tones answered. "The foul scent of that 'Naraku' creature is here, my lord?"

"It is not _he_ …but the one birthed from his flesh."

Jaken yelped in surprise when he was swept backwards to land under the muzzles of the _tenbaryu_; one head briefly peered down at him while the other intently watched something past his lord's shoulder. Rin crept up beside him; she had slipped off the scaly creature's back as soon as Sesshomaru placed himself between his charges and the pleasantly smiling red-eyed woman who arrived in a gust of wind. Ah-Un made an irritated noise and shifted so that his body became another protective bulwark.

Sesshomaru assessed the witch carefully, noticing her alert posture and the fact that her fan remained closed. Still, he would take no chances, not with Rin inside the danger zone... Gripping Tokijn's hilt, he prepared to draw the blade, wondering how it would react to cutting what was, in effect, its own flesh. "Kagura."

The woman laughed prettily. "I'm _very _flattered that you remember my name, Sesshomaru-sama. It is a great honour…"

"State your purpose."

Kagura pouted her red lips and peeked at him through her lashes. "Not a conversationalist? Ah, well…you may relax, my lord…I have not come to fight, but rather to propose an arrangement of benefit to us both."

A fine eyebrow arched. "What sort of arrangement?" His eyes narrowed as he dropped his hand to his side; he kept his claws at the ready to dispense his energy whip if she were to attempt treachery. The witch opened her hand, revealing two glowing shards of the Shikon jewel; he regarded them dispassionately and waited for her to speak.

"I will give you these shards, if you kill Naraku for me. I gain my freedom, and you gain the power of the Jewel."

If she knew him better, Kagura would have realized the tiny glint in Sesshomaru's eyes meant he was _laughing_ at her, even though his voice remained expressionless. "I have no use for the Jewel; I suggest that _you_ use the power of the shards to free yourself."

Kagura blinked rapidly as she processed the taiyoukai's answer…and then her disappointment stung her onto foolishness. "Y-you arrogant…posturing…fraud! You fear him as well!"

"I fear nothing."

"_Coward!_"

The ice in his eyes dripped into his voice. "Only _cowards_ hire assassins, witch."

Kagura stamped her foot. "Ooh! You! _Rrgh_!" She ground her teeth, plucked a feather from her coiffure and flung it at her feet. As it bore her upward, she glared over the side at the stoic taiyoukai below and was reckless enough to fire a Parthian shot. "Keep that which you value within reach, if you do not wish to lose it." She cast a significant look at the small girl-child peering up at her from the safety of the _tenbaryu_'s presence, and allowed a small, malicious smile to creep across her lips as she turned her back.

Her feather abruptly rocked wildly in the slipstream, bucking like a frightened horse. With a screech, she threw herself flat on the flexing surface, gripping the sides in white-knuckled hands. Wild-eyed, she peered over the edge to see Sesshomaru impassively replacing his katana at his hip, then turning to stride away down the hill, followed by his cortege. _W-was that a warning shot…_? "Point taken," she muttered, then composed herself before guiding the feather back towards Naraku's stronghold, wondering what she ought to do now. _I have shards, but no takers…dare I make an attempt myself?_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"The shards! They're heading back this way!" Kagome shouted, pulling up on the reins to bring Arashi to a halt. Kirara yowled and circled overhead with Sango; the wolves milled around the horses' legs.

Koga, riding pillion behind Miroku, threw back his head and sniffed deeply, then grinned over at the girl. "Thanks for the help, and the lift…but this is where we part ways. The witch is _mine_!" He bailed off Juhi's back and raced forward, disappearing into the shadows of the forest. Ginta and Hakkaku looked back at Kagome and shrugged helplessly; she waved them after their chieftain. Some of the wolves followed, but most clustered around the alpha female, who still carried Shippo on her broad back. Inuyasha bit off a curse and made to follow; Kagome gripped his hands where they clasped around her waist.

"No, _koibito_. It'll be dawn very soon, but we can't risk Kagura seeing you…that's as good as Naraku knowing your secret, and I _won't_ have you risk your life."

He hissed in frustration, but stayed put. Miroku manoeuvred Juhi closer to them, shaking his head. "Koga is a fool to face Kagura without his shards."

"Hell wasps!" Their heads all snapped up at Sango's shout, and indeed, the glistening, brightly coloured insects' distinctive buzzing was easily discernible in the pre-dawn quiet. "I'm going after that idiot Koga! He'll need back-up!" The slayer called down to them, and then she and Kirara soared up over the treetops.

"You must definitely stay undercover, Inuyasha. It would be disastrous if Naraku were to find out…"

"I know, _I know_, dammit! _Fuck_!" While the hanyou swore in impotent rage, Kagome tried to soothe him as she urged all the animals under the trees in the direction that their friends had vanished. Distantly, they heard the whistle of Hiraikotsu being thrown, and then Sango's faint, angry shout. Miroku, his face grim, put his heels to Juhi and charged off through the undergrowth, followed by half the remaining wolves. Shippo caught Kagome's eye from his perch on the back of the large female and waved; she grinned back.

"Let's catch up; don't want to miss the show." Inuyasha grumbled irritably; she patted his thigh where it tucked against hers. "Koga's going to get his ass kicked three times in one day…once by you and twice by Kagura. We don't wanna miss that, do we?"

A rather gleeful smile lit up the hanyou's face. "Nope…let's go!"

_Excuse me, but I believe that I was the one who kicked Koga's ass…owww_!

Thanks, Midoriko.

_My pleasure._

The female wolf gave a short, sharp bark and jerked her head. "She says to follow her…" Shippo called. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and snorted.

"Her nose is better than yours right now…coming!" Kagome urged Arashi forward, and the wolves fell into place around the mare as they picked their way through the bushes, the sounds of battle growing louder and louder in their ears. Finally, they spotted the brilliant flashes of light that marked Kagura's wind blades, and hung back just at the edge of the clearing. Juhi shouldered his way through the undergrowth, whinnying softly, until he could bump noses with his herd-mate. Kagome reached to scratch under his mane as she carefully observed the situation, conscious of Inuyasha's tension as he peered over her shoulder.

Miroku, along with Ginta and Hakkaku, was poised for action just to the left; Kirara circled in the air, snarling ferociously as the wolf prince and the wind witch faced off below. Sango readied the Hiraikotsu for another throw, and had it raised to throwing position when Koga's growl echoed across the clearing. "Stand down, slayer! I'm taking Kagura with my own hands! Don't interfere…"

"Foolish wolf…you need all the help you can get without your shards…" Kagura snapped open her fan and swung. " 'Dance of Blades'!" The silver crescents streaked at Koga; he barely dodged them, never mind pressing his own attack. Wave after wave cut the ground away beneath his feet, grazed his skin, kept him badly off balance…and nowhere near in a position to extract his revenge.

Sango cursed, decided to ignore the wolf and take another shot at the witch herself. Kirara had just barely swung around into position for the most advantageous shot when a rumbling, screaming, tortured sound from behind had Kirara snarling and taking them higher, out of range of both Kagura and what turned out to be a roiling demonic cloud that could only have one source…_Naraku!_. A large mass broke off from the main body and dove at them; two swipes of Hiraikotsu and they were in the clear.

Below, Kagura was momentarily frozen by the sight of Naraku's demons homing in on her… and deeply puzzled. _Are these sent to punish me…or assist me_…? A second later, Koga's fist connected with her face, and sent her tumbling across the ground. In her shock, she dropped the Shikon shards, and the wolf lunged for them, but not before she recovered. "'Dance of the Dragon'!" Deadly twisters reached for him and severely damaged his already injured arm; Koga slumped to the ground, blood pouring out of a long, jagged gash in his forearm. He looked up in time to see Kagura standing less than twenty feet away, a dark expression in her eyes. "Idiot wolf…you should have run away while you had the chance…." She flicked her fan.

Kagome leapt off Arashi, ignited, and flew across the clearing, reaching Koga just as the razor-like twisters erupted from Kagura's fan and came straight for them. She threw up a powerful barrier that deflected the deadly wind-weapons away from them…and then let out a startled cry when she realized that Inuyasha had followed her…and the sun was just about to rise.

The hanyou took up a position between the barrier and the witch; Kagome desperately hoped that the swirling clouds of dust the twisters had thrown up would obscure his appearance for another moment or two… She saw Kagura's eyes widen, and knew with a sinking heart that Inuyasha's secret was no longer. A split second after that, his transformation rippled over him, and the Tetsusaiga shimmered into its full size in the pale dawn. "All right, wind-bitch…let's see what new tricks you have up your sleeve…you're fighting _me_ now."

Kagura's eyes narrowed. _That was no trick of the light_… "You lose your demonic power on the night of the new moon, Inuyasha…"

The hanyou grinned rather fangily, and flipped the great blade up over his shoulder. "So? You aren't going to live long enough to use the information."

"Arrogant dog… between you and your brother… 'Dance of the Dragon'!" She snapped her fan in a wide arc, and the demonic energy twisted towards him, tearing great trenches in the earth.

Inuyasha planted his feet, took a double-handed grip on the hilt, and swung. "'_Wind Scar'_!" The flames roared away, higher and brighter than ever before…and cut right through Kagura's demonic energy, the twisters collapsing in on themselves and dissipating instantly while the strike itself headed in on the astonished wind witch.

"_By the fifth hell_…" Koga muttered, unable to get out much more than that, stunned by the power the hanyou was able to call upon.

Kagome looked down at him. "_Now_ do you understand why provoking him isn't really a good idea?"

"But it's so much fun…"

"Didn't realize you were suicidal…_Shit_!" Kagome broke off when a huge mass of demonic flesh suddenly dove in front of Kagura and took the brunt of the Tetsusaiga's attack, spattering gobbets of flesh, bone and blood over the entire clearing. The girl dropped the barrier and ran to Inuyasha as he surveyed the carnage, growling angrily.

"The witch got away…_fuck_! And I _had_ her, too…" He sheathed the blade and scowled darkly at the suppurating pile of demonic wreckage. Kagome slid her hand under his arm and gently tugged; he relented and inclined his head so that she could kiss his cheek.

"You cut through her twisters like they weren't even there, Inuyasha. With your youkai's help, you've become more powerful than one of Naraku's incarnations…I think that this is a good sign…"

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing, wolf-shit?"

The wolf prince was in the process of digging frantically through the body parts; he gave a satisfied grunt and clenched something in his fist…before his hand went to his legs. Kagome gasped. "The shards…!"

Inuyasha sprang at Koga, swearing luridly. "You _fucking_ slimeball…waited until we were distracted to grab 'em, huh?"

Koga easily evaded the hanyou's claws and straightened. "I need these to gain my revenge on Naraku…once I have that, and _only_ then, I'll hand them over to Kagome. You have my word." He turned his vivid gaze on the dark-haired girl. "For _your_ sake, Inuyasha's secret is safe with me and my pack." With a flippant wave, he vanished in a cloud of dust that glowed in the morning light. The alpha female made her way to Kagome; Shippo hopped down from her back and gave the animal a big hug before leaping up onto Kagome's shoulder.

The girl crouched to give the wolf a hug as well, ignoring the hanyou's disgusted snort. "Thanks for watching over my kit for me; I really appreciate it. You take care, and don't let Koga starve you." The wolf licked her cheek and whined briefly, then loped in the direction that Koga had disappeared. Ginta and Hakkaku waved from the edge of the clearing, and then the clearing was quiet.

Kirara landed softly, and transformed back to her kitten form as soon as Sango dismounted. The slayer bit her lip, contemplating the pile of demonic flesh. "Do you think…he's trustworthy?"

Miroku slid his arm around her shoulders. "Koga-sama, for all his rough edges, is not the one we need to worry about. Kagura saw…and that means Naraku will soon know. We must assume the worst, and plan for it."

Kagome suddenly felt the toll of lack of sleep as well as the stress of the last several hours, and a massive yawn took her by surprise. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm wiped…we need to find a spot where we can catch some shut-eye…"

"Keh…_after_ we find some water, wench."

She gifted him with a hairy eyeball. "What are you implying, dog-boy?"

"You both reek like wolf, and with my nose back to normal…the stink is nearly making me gag."

"Well, our smell isn't a problem, since you'll be sleeping _alone_," she crisply retorted, spun on her heel and marched back to where they had left Arashi on the edge of the clearing. Inuyasha started after her, and was restrained by Miroku's staff thumping against his chest.

"You will undoubtedly have dirt for breakfast as well as be in the dog house if you say anything more, my friend."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagura tiptoed along the dank corridor of the stronghold, feeling somewhat deflated. _I had a taste of freedom…Sesshomaru refused to help me…lost the shards to Koga, so my chance of striking at Naraku is gone…eh? What…?_ She noticed a gleam of white moving through the dim light ahead of her, and then heard a familiar childish voice.

"Kagura…I wish to show you something…"

Shrugging, the wind witch quickened her pace until she was right behind the girl, who silently led her down a flight of stairs beneath the castle, along another subterranean corridor and halted before a trap door set into the planking. Kagura regarded it curiously. "Another level below the dungeons? Whatever for?" She glanced up at Kanna, who regarded her expressionlessly. "No harm in looking, I guess. Probably full of casks of saké… and dead rats…" Carefully hooking her fingers into the ring-shaped handle, she yanked upward…and the hinges moved noiselessly and easily…definitely not what she expected, if this hadn't been opened in some time… _something_ flashed up out of the darkness and wrapped around her throat, choking off her frightened scream.

She was yanked headfirst into the opening, and her fall was only broken by the flooring far below. Dazed, she didn't immediately react when the pressure on her neck eased…but she sat up rapidly when a familiar, hated voice purred sibilantly from somewhere above her head.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Kagura? Make the most of your freedom?"

_Naraku_… Kagura's eyes adjusted to the dark, and she stared wildly around at the piles of quivering, palpitating flesh, gleaming bone and mismatched appendages. A mound of what appeared to be intestines slithered over and around a giant, flexing bird-like foot; the exposed spinal column of another unidentifiable carcass undulated next to several sets of lungs. The smell of warm, moist, raw flesh nearly made her gag; and then realization struck with the force of Koga's punch. _He's a hanyou…just like_…

Several tentacles, some clawed, some spiked, twisted around her, lifted her into the air, and she was face-to-disembodied-face with her hated progenitor, who smirked darkly before leaning in and delicately nuzzling her cheek. "My lovely Kagura….how I have missed you, daughter of my flesh…shall I welcome you inside me once more?"

Her eyes grew very wide. _If he reabsorbs me…I won't_ _ever_ _be able to escape!_… "Please… no, Naraku…I _swear_ I won't act without orders again!."

The dark hanyou's eyes became heavy-lidded and he brushed a light kiss across her damp brow in a parody of a loving father's touch. "See that you do not, Kagura…there will be no second chances." The tentacles released her, and she fell heavily to the floor. "Leave me…my regeneration will be completed by tomorrow, and we must find a new location for the castle, since the wolf prince has detected its whereabouts."

Kagura bowed, and turned to scramble up the ladder, not daring to use her feathers in this horrid place. _Only Inuyasha can defeat him…I will keep the secret of the new moon_….

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	55. Heart of Darkness

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sueTormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **This chapter kicked my butt for a variety of reasons, all of which were of my own making! Coarse language alert, violence and gore…and male nudity (Muso keeps losing his clothes). Heavily referencing the relevant manga.

**Bouquets:** to Nokomarie the Snake for her CMA advice, and to Neko-Lady for her encouragement!

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 55: Heart of Darkness**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

**_Later that same morning_**…

"Wake up, wench. That stupid wolf has probably killed Naraku by now, and I've missed it!"

Kagome batted at the toes prodding her ribs and yawned, before rolling over and snuggling back into Kirara's furry side. "Miroku would be celebrating if his Vortex disappeared; since _he _isn't, Koga didn't." The toes prodded again and she swatted again. "Go 'way, Inuyasha. Thought my wolfish scent would be a dog repellent…"

"Keh…gotta do something about _that,_ too."

She cracked an eyelid and did her best to glare at the hanyou, but another yawn interfered. Disgruntled, she sat up, yawned again and ran her fingers through her tangled hair; Kirara's muzzle nudged her shoulder, and she twisted to hug the neko around the neck. "Thanks for letting me curl up with you; I really needed that sleep." Kirara purred and when Kagome stood up, reached further to nuzzle Sango, who had managed to sleep through the entire conversation. The slayer repeated Kagome's wake-up sequence, minus the hanyou-directed insults, and the group slowly began to stir.

It was late the same morning as their all-night pursuit of Koga and Kagura, and exhaustion of the human members of the group demanded some sleep before they charged off again. Kirara had agreeably formed a cozy nest out of her body for the girls; Miroku propped himself up against a tree, and a dozing Shippo draped himself over Inuyasha's shoulder while he stood watch.

"Oi! …the sun's directly overhead! I wanna go back and check out that meadow before it gets too late."

"_Slavedriver_…" Kagome muttered, _sotto voce_, while digging through the saddlebags.

"What was that, wench?"

"Hmm? Just deciding on what kind of self-heating rations for lunch; you want beef or chicken?" She smiled a little _too_ innocently at him.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at her before stepping very close, and in the act of taking the ration container from her hand, bent his head and whispered, "Keh…you _do_ know that one of the human words for 'mate' also means 'master'…." Smirking, he stalked away, leaving the for-once speechless girl staring after him, her brain turning over rapidly, but not fast enough for an appropriate come-back.

After a quick meal, the group headed towards the grassy meadow at an easy pace, Inuyasha grumbling the whole way, and not only because Kagome chose to ride Arashi with Shippo instead of with him. Once the site was reached, he bounded into the clearing and began sniffing intently. He rapidly checked the open ground, and then vanished into the forest on the other side.

Kagome dismounted, the kit on her shoulder, and cautiously stepped over and around the tumbled remnants of Kagura's guards. Miroku crouched; he thoughtfully sifted powdered bone between his fingers, then rose and began intoning prayers for the dead. Sango joined Kagome and Shippo in watching the solemn service, then dropped her hand onto Kagome's arm.

"Shall we gather up the bones into one spot? Naraku killed these people; they deserve a proper resting place."

"Agreed. Inuyasha can dig a shallow pit once he's finished proving to himself that the castle is definitely gone." She tried to pick up a skull, but the apparently-solid bone turned to dust in her fingers. "Oh! This could be a problem…"

"Do not bother, Kagome-sama. These bones have been exposed to powerful miasmic corrosion; by nightfall, there will be nothing to bury, I am afraid to say." The monk smiled a bit sadly, and tapped another breastplate with his staff; the skeleton sprawling within instantly crumbled.

"These poor people," Sango muttered as she rose, wiping her hands on her _kosode_. "More lives ruined by Naraku."

"Should we maybe collect the armour into a pile? At least it would be some kind of memorial for them." Kagome caught Miroku's eye, and he nodded. The three of them bent to the task, trying not to flinch when the earthly remains vanished right before their eyes. Shippo gathered up the weapons and laid them neatly next to the unorthodox cairn the adults were building. Inuyasha finally rejoined them, his eyes dark and brooding over something, and helped tidy the mound. The girl slipped her arm through his, and leaned her cheek against his shoulder. "No clues?"

"Nothing. Fucking wolf came through here and muddied the scent trails."

"How can Naraku move an entire castle?" Shippo wondered, shading his eyes with his hand and scanning the distant mountain peaks.

"Don't think I _want_ to know how, Ship-dip. Let's go…we might as well head back towards the village, since I doubt Naraku is going to invite us to a house-warming." Kagome pressed a brief, warm kiss onto Inuyasha's cheek, scooped the kit and headed back to where the horses were placidly grazing on the edge of the meadow. Swinging up into the saddle, she glanced once more across the deceptively innocent-looking expanse of grass before turning Arashi's head and trotting off into the trees, followed after a few moments by the rest of the group.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_A Week Later_…**

"Damn, damned, _damnable_…not another one." Even as she uttered the words, Kagome felt a deep sense of horrified _déjà vu_. The group stood on the edge of a small collection of huts and fields scratched out of the forest…the same hamlet they had passed through just over a week ago, going in the opposite direction. Now it was a smouldering ruin, the two survivors too shell-shocked to respond clearly to their questions.

It had been the same at the previous two villages visited by brutal and sudden death; devastated survivors, burning buildings, anything of value ruined or stolen. When they left the first village after assisting with burial duty, a trail of smashed personal belongings, discarded loot, and the stomach-turning discovery of contorted women's corpses that spoke of violent, anguished death all led them to the next village, where the horrible story was repeated.

The bandits in whose wake they were following were the worst kind of vermin. Every day, and each new heart-wrenching discovery of proof of their depravity, caused a pained silence to wrap more tightly around the group. The third village was the worst, and Kagome felt a dark rage rise within her, twisting around her heart like an armoured fist.

"_Animals._ These aren't humans; they're fucking _animals,_" she snarled into the empty air, and felt her power spark in response to her fury until her cuirass was a mass of flickering lights.

Beside her, Sango balled her fists as she, too, glared around the devastated hamlet. Smoke rose into the early summer sky from the few modest buildings; flames licked up the support beams and ate at the wooden roof tiles. The limp, bloodied bodies of the few families who had called this place home were tumbled where they fell, transfixed by spears or hacked apart by swords. An old woman and her young grandson, found huddling in the undergrowth, were the only survivors; they slumped in stunned silence, unable to lend assistance as the travellers moved to the task of respectfully burying the dead.

As Inuyasha clawed out a pit in one of the fields, Miroku carefully looked into each corpse's face before covering it with ruined clothing and murmuring the offices for the dead. Kagome growled, her aura still sizzling ominously, and joined Inuyasha on the burial detail for the third time in the past week. Kirara curled herself around Sango's leg, mewing softly before leaping up onto her shoulder and rubbing her muzzle against the slayer's cheek. Sighing heavily, Sango picked her way over to Miroku and lifted the body he had just blessed, which happened to be that of a young child.

She couldn't stop the tears then, and was only slightly startled when gentle fingers wiped her cheeks. Miroku smiled softly at her, and his hand moved from her face to rest briefly on her shoulder before dropping to touch the child in her arms. Then he spoke, and his voice was harsh with restrained fury, in contrast to his tender movements. "They will pay, Sango. These bastards will pay."

Sango's heart was too heavy to return his smile, and she bowed her head briefly before carrying the body over to the pit. Kagome took the child from her and handed it to Inuyasha, who carefully laid it in the grave. When the slayer had moved away, the hanyou murmured, "Go question the baba, Kagome. Find out anything you can about these murderers."

The girl glanced over at the old woman, who was now cradling the young boy and mindlessly rocking, her old eyes blank. "I don't think I'll get much out of her. She's suffering from shock."

"Keh. Try anyways."

"They'll have to come with us; we can't leave them here all alone."

"We're almost done here. See if you can persuade them onto one of the horses."

Kagome nodded and beckoned to Shippo as she walked over to crouch beside the withered grandmother. She tried to catch the woman's attention, but finally had to tug rather firmly on the sleeve of her tattered _kosode_. "Obaa-san, you must come with us. It isn't safe for you to remain here any longer." The watery dark eyes fixed on her face, and the wrinkled brow furrowed a little deeper as the listener processed her words. The girl waited patiently, and finally, the kerchiefed head bobbed slightly. The child was thrust into her arms, and Kagome found herself balancing the little boy while steadying the grandmother. Shippo and Arashi clopped over to them; Inuyasha left off burying the dead for a moment to lift the old woman to the saddle and then Kagome handed up the child.

"We'll take you to the next village and Miroku will ask the headman to give you shelter." Kagome hoped to see a spark of understanding, but the woman's eyes were unseeing.

The hanyou touched her shoulder. "Head out on the road; we'll catch up as soon as we're done here." She nodded and turned the mare's head towards the path that led out of the village as Shippo leapt to her shoulder and hugged her tightly around the neck. The girl desperately hoped that they wouldn't come across any bodies tossed to the side that would turn out to be the child's mother, and had Shippo lead the horse while she jogged ahead. She was lucky; nothing grisly demanded attention before the others caught up.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha called a fairly early halt that evening; he muttered about not wanting to carry the old baba when she fell out of the saddle, but no one was fooled when they saw the gentle way he helped her down and to a spot near the fire. The little boy's eyes were dull; Sango thought he felt a bit feverish when she brushed her hand over his brow. Kagome gave Shippo KP duty while she checked her medical kit for anything that might help. _Can't do anything about the shock of losing his family_ she thought, while doling out some pain killer and water.

Long after the child and the grandmother had been tucked into the bedrolls, and the fire burned down to embers, the rest of the travelling party sat up with their thoughts. Inuyasha had taken to a tree above their heads; below him, Kagome used a stick to poke at the fire, her silver-rimmed eyes reflecting the light. Sango detached herself from the larger shadow that was Miroku and dropped down beside her, her arms wrapped tightly around her drawn-up legs. Side by side, the two girls sat, staring into the fire. Finally, Sango spoke in a hushed tone.

"Have you ever killed a human?"

Kagome jabbed the fire and sent a shower of sparks skyward. She waited until they fizzled out before answering. "No; but I'm going to make an exception if we ever catch up to these bastards." She glanced over at the slayer, and was transfixed by blazing dark eyes. Wordlessly, Sango held out a hand; they clasped each other's arms in the age-old gesture of solidarity, and the slayer nodded before standing up and returning to Miroku's side. Kagome looked around for Shippo, and noted the kit snuggled up with Kirara beside the horses before rummaging though her saddlebags for a blanket. She arranged her quiver and sword close to hand, prodded the saddlebags into some semblance of a pillow, and had just about convinced herself that sleep was imminent when a soft 'thump' announced Inuyasha's arrival in her vicinity.

She was scooped into his lap and tucked against his chest. "Go to sleep, wench," he whispered, brushing a kiss over her brow. "Tomorrow is probably going to be as shitty as today, and you need to rest."

"Okay," she mumbled back, already soothed by his heartbeat. "Wake me up with it's my turn to stand watch."

"Keh."

She was a little flustered when early dawn birdsong woke her up, and it became apparent that she'd slept all night without standing watch once…and that Inuyasha was missing. Sitting up quickly, she noticed Kirara watching her with amused red eyes, and knew who had more than likely covered for the humans again. Smiling gratefully at the neko, she held out her hands; Kirara transformed, stretched elaborately, strolled over and hopped into her lap for an appreciative cuddle.

Inuyasha arrived a moment or two later, bearing four gutted and skinned rabbits, and stirred the previous night's embers to flame with the addition of a few more pieces of firewood. Kagome watched him while she petted Kirara, indulging in a little admiration for his inherent gracefulness as he spitted and set the rabbits to grilling. He finally glanced over at her, his dark eyebrow arched. "At least neko-youkai is an improvement over wolf-stink."

"Least of my worries right now."

"Keh. We have to find a safe place for baba and the runt soon…"

"With any luck, Miroku will be able to work his charms on the headman in the next village."

"If the bandits haven't beaten us to it."

She shuddered, and hugged Kirara tighter. "Don't say that; don't even think it."

He shifted closer and caught her chin between his fingers. Kagome wondered at the seriousness of his manner as well as the darkness in his eyes. "I heard you talking to the slayer last night; I don't want you killing anyone unless you have absolutely no choice."

"These people have no one to avenge their deaths…"

"Fuck that. I don't want human blood on your hands, no more than I want it on my claws. We'll find another way."

Kagome just stared at him, wide-eyed, and then gently touched his face. "Inuyasha…"

"What, wench?" The hanyou was puzzled by the soft smile, but leaned in for the kiss anyways.

"Thanks for reminding me that two wrongs don't make a right."

"Keh. Whatever _that_ means." He transferred his attention to their accidental travelling companions; a pair of dark eyes peeped over the edge of the bedroll. "Come on out of there, runt. You and Shippo can go get some water; I found a stream in the bush over there." The hanyou's voice might have been gruff, but his smile defused the tone, and the young boy crept out of the bedding to stand in front of him on sleep-wobbled legs, blinking fuzzily at two white, flickering appendages. Inuyasha cocked his head, deliberately perking his ears at the child, and Kagome chuckled.

"Do you like Inuyasha's ears?" The boy started, and then nodded rapidly. "He is an inu-hanyou. Have you ever met a youkai before?" The boy shook his head, and shyly averted his eyes, fidgeting with the hem of his short _kosode_, then looked Inuyasha right in the eye before jumping into his lap and hugging the startled hanyou. He hopped right back out again and bowed.

"Thank you for burying my father and grandfather, Inuyasha-san," he whispered, and all the hanyou could do was nod before leaping to his feet, muttering about 'waking up Shippo to play with the runt', but Kagome noticed how his claws gently ruffled the boy's bangs as he passed. Shippo bounced over a few moments later, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, and off the two went, hand-in-hand, to fill the canteens.

Kirara purred in Kagome's lap as Sango steeped, then passed hot tea, and they all savoured the quiet before the day took shape. The girls were particularly careful about their weaponry that morning; Sango polished Hiraikotsu and tested the edge; Kagome checked her supply of arrows and bolts and made minute adjustments to her bowstring's tension. Miroku watched their grim preparations without comment; Inuyasha scowled darkly.

They broke camp after saddling the horses and loading the unresisting grandmother onto Juhi; she had said nothing all through the meal, picking listlessly at the food. Miroku took charge of her and the horse. The little boy walked with Shippo, and in the manner of small boys everywhere, covered roughly twice as much distance as the adults as they investigated this and that. Kagome worried that they might accidentally stumble over more evidence of the bandits' heinous activities; Inuyasha took off through the trees and checked the path ahead for traumatizing sights. He never told Kagome that he quickly removed and buried the severely abused bodies of two women in the woods before the rest of the group passed the spot.

It was late morning before the hanyou stopped dead in the middle of the path, cursed luridly and raced ahead a short distance before returning just as quickly. "The scent of blood…lots of it…"

"And…?" Miroku asked, his eyes sharp as he noted the stripes blazing the hanyou's cheeks.

"_Naraku_."

Sango gasped. "But…with the _bandits_? _Why_?"

"No fucking idea. Shippo, you stay back with baba and the runt."

"I will guard our guests also; if Naraku has hell wasps, which I'm sure he does, my Vortex will be negated anyways." The monk sounded almost rueful as he acknowledged this restriction, but waved them forward.

Shippo stood very tall. "I'll help with my foxfire…don't you worry about us!" Kirara yowled and transformed; Sango swung aboard as the neko went airborne. Arashi snorted and charged after the red blur that was already disappearing into the distance, Kagome leaning low over the mare's neck. She tried to ignore the sick feeling that gripped her insides, wondering why Naraku would apparently ally himself to some low-life scum like this…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Sango shouted something as Kirara pulled up just clear of the trees; Kagome slowed Arashi until she came abreast of the fire-cat, and gasped when she took in the sight that had greeted the slayer. It looked like a battlefield; the bloodied and splayed bodies of armoured men sprawled clumsily amidst the wreckage of wheeled carts and scattered supplies. Kirara hissed and rose higher into the air to circle overhead. Kagome urged Arashi into the clearing; the mare picked her way cautiously through the flesh and blood. The girl tried not to look as the scavenger birds cawed raucously at their intrusion while tearing at unresisting flesh.

Inuyasha methodically checked the bodies; Kagome noted that he sniffed each carefully and turned any that weren't already face-down over on their stomachs. With a single leap he was at her side. "The villagers have been avenged; no doubt that these are the same bandits we've been following. I recognize the stench."

"Why did you turn them face-down?"

The hanyou shifted uneasily and he lowered his voice. "Their faces have been torn off, and Naraku's stink is all over their flesh." The girl shuddered, and then they were distracted by Sango's yell.

"There's one still alive!" The slayer waved them over, then kneeled to lift a bruised and terrified woman; Kirara placed her furry bulk behind the shivering creature, who certainly didn't notice that she was resting against a demonic cat. She didn't even flinch when a silver-haired hanyou arrived in front of her and peered at her intently with bright golden eyes. Sango elbowed Inuyasha back a pace, and then attempted to get the woman's attention. "Can you tell me who did this to you?" she asked gently.

Wild, staring eyes locked onto her for a moment, and Sango saw far too clearly into the depths of a traumatized soul. The woman's mouth moved, and wispy words leaked out. "…without a face…"

Inuyasha frowned. "_What_ didn't have a face?"

The woman shuddered violently. "The spider man…"

At that moment, Miroku and his charges reached the far side of the killing ground. As Sango urged the woman to rise to her feet, the young boy sitting on Juhi with his grandmother stiffened, pushed himself a little higher to see better, and then started shouting "Okaa-san! _Okaa-san_!"

Before the monk could stop him, the boy jumped down from the gelding and flew across the carnage. The woman, whose head had snapped up at the sound of the child's voice, cried out and opened her arms. Kirara made sure that they didn't fall over by bracing them as the boy threw himself into the woman's arms, and then a tender family reunion had the travellers shuffling their feet and looking elsewhere.

Sango tapped Kagome's gauntlet. "At least the boy didn't lose both of his parents. Now what do we do? Inuyasha will want to go after this scent." At that very moment, both girls noticed Inuyasha's distinctive fire-rat disappearing on the other side of the clearing.

"Inuyasha! Get back here!" Kagome bellowed, and the hanyou spun on his heel, glowered at her, then finally trailed back, his hands shoved in his sleeves and sporting a formidable pout. The girl was unmoved. "We have civilians with us; we can't just leave them."

"Keh. Load them on the horses, and let's get the fuck out of here. If Naraku's birthed another incarnation, then there's more killing to be done."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Not far away, but far enough that his scent did not carry to a sensitive-nosed hanyou, a slender figure with a strange, spider-shaped scar covering most of his back dropped the bleeding body of the monk he had just vanquished, and carried a ragged scrap of skin to the bank of the river. Kneeling down, the naked personage carefully fit the dripping tissue onto his face, aligning the eyelids, nose and mouth openings, patting at it gently until it fit comfortably and moulded to his bone structure. He blinked his large dark eyes, tilted his head, and admired his reflection in the water's surface.

"Yes, this will do nicely; so much better looking than those other ones…" he patted his own cheek again, and stood up, surveying the body of his victim, and the pile of cast-off flesh next to it. "What was his name again? Muso…good-sounding name for a good-looking man. I'll keep it until something better comes along." He ran his hands through his glossy black hair, humming as he pushed it back over his shoulders.

Whistling cheerily, he stooped to strip the monk's body of its robe and hakama, happily running his hands over the fine material of both. He shook them out before shrugging into the clothing, and then buckled himself into the armour he'd already stripped from the bandit captain. The dead man's horse rustled its hooves against the rocky bank of the stream, shifting its weight from foot to foot as it eyed him. Muso grinned broadly as he pushed the scabbard of a finely-made sword through his obi and hefted an armload of spears. "Well, my lovely…shall we see what mischief we can get ourselves into?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome and Sango had both objected strenuously to burying the bandits, so Miroku had contented himself with saying prayers for their souls in the hopes that some of them might be able to find peace. The young mother, who refused to give up her grip on her son, was helped onto Arashi, and the still blank-eyed grandmother rode Juhi. Kagome and Miroku led the horses; Sango and Kirara provided air cover while Inuyasha ranged ahead. The hanyou's aura was still elevated, and Kagome could hear him growling at the delay, as he restlessly circled their group through the trees overhead. They expected to reach the next village before sundown, and as it was a prosperous one, the monk cautiously opined that it may be easier to find someone who would take in the decimated family.

"The bandits were stopped by Naraku before they reached the next village, so hopefully that's a good sign," Sango said in a low voice, as Kirara swooped down and padded next to Kagome.

"But why did he want their faces?" the other girl wondered. "That's just plain _creepy_."

"Who can tell with Naraku? I'm sure it won't be long until we find out."

"Sooner than you think, slayer. I smell blood, and it's coming from the village up ahead." Inuyasha's eyes blazed as he briefly landed beside them. "We're going on ahead. Leave the horses here with the houshi and the brat…both of you come with me." Kagome tossed the reins to Miroku, briefly checked her equipment and joined Sango on Kirara's back, taking a firm grip on the neko's ruff. Kirara crouched, growling, and then leapt after Inuyasha as he tore through the trees.

The village was in a state of turmoil; Naraku had fallen on it at the end of market day. Produce lay smashed and chickens fluttered among the trickling blood and slumped bodies. However, the shouts, curses and screams filling the air indicated that they weren't too late. Inuyasha ran lightly across the wood-tiled roofs, every fibre of his body on full alert, his youkai giving him an even better sense of smell and hearing. He found what he was looking for astride a white horse, charging down on a huddled group of terrified women and children. Several men were preparing to defend their families with hoes and sharpened staves; the black-clad rider was laughing heartily.

Inuyasha intervened just before impact, knocking the horse off its collision course and nearly unseating its rider while tearing the spear out of his hands and snapping it in half. Kirara was at the hanyou's shoulder a moment later, snarling viciously; Sango crouched slightly behind him, the Hiraikotsu ready to engage. A barrier crackled into existence, and he knew Kagome would move the villagers out of the battle zone as quickly as possible. He set his jaw, unaware that the stripes on his cheeks were almost navy in colour, and the whites of his eyes were completely red as he assessed the horse's rider. _It definitely isn't Naraku, so it has to be another fucking incarnation_.

The armoured man, who had a disturbingly pleasant appearance, smiled rather brightly at the hanyou. "Aren't you an interesting-looking creature! Who are you?"

Inuyasha blinked, more than slightly taken aback. "Who am I…? _What the hell_? _All_ of Naraku's incarnations know me!"

"We haven't been introduced, so how would I know you? And just who is this 'Naraku' fellow? You don't sound like you care for him very much." He tossed his hair back over his shoulders and beamed at the astonished hanyou.

"You stink like Naraku and bear a spider mark on your back, which means you're another one of his spawn…" Inuyasha ground out, while absently noting that the barrier had receded, meaning the villagers were out of immediate danger.

"Mmmm. Don't like the sound of 'spawn'. I'm sure you must be mistaken."

"Did you kill those bandits and flay their faces?" Sango interrupted, her voice hard.

The man laughed gaily and patted his smooth cheek. "I certainly did; unfortunately they were so unattractive that I had to discard them. All that effort gone to waste…this one is rather handsome, don't you think? It'll do until I require another one." He slanted a sly look at Inuyasha. "You're quite good-looking despite those odd markings on your face…I'll keep you in mind. I go by the name of 'Muso', which happens to be that of my face's former owner."

Ferocious growling interrupted his commentary, as Inuyasha went for Tetsusaiga's hilt. Muso chuckled and whipped out his own sword. "Excellent! A little killing always puts me in the mood for romance; you just stay right there, pretty girl, and once I've finished off this opponent, perhaps you'd like to get to know me a bit better?" He winked roguishly at Sango, who went white.

"You _asshole_!" Inuyasha swung as he leapt towards Muso and the creature's arm was severed at the shoulder, sending dark liquid spraying in a wide arc. Kagome, who had just arrived back on the scene from ushering the villagers to safety, let out a horrified gasp, and then jumped badly when Miroku squeezed her shoulder as he passed, taking up a position to Sango's left, while Kirara crouched in front of them, baring her fangs in a vicious snarl.

_Phoenix…let me protect you_.

Midoriko?

_I know this creature_.

Y-you do?

_He is an echo of the human who desired me so long ago_.

Kagome looked at Muso, who did not seem overly concerned about the fact he was bleeding to death, and in fact was watching the pulsating spray with interest. A lightbulb went off in her head.

Midoriko, you mean…is he…?

_Yes_.

Shit. Do what you have to do.

_Thank you, Kagome. Fenik, you'd better take cover._

_Damn. Being purified sucks; be gentle with me, Riko._

Should I say the 'Ig' word?

_No…this is something only I can do_. _Give me your physical form_.

At the moment Kagome felt and saw her body begin to glow violet-pink from Midoriko's power, something astonishing happened. The buzz of hell wasps filled the air; a small swarm dove onto Muso…and coalesced into a new arm that attached itself seamlessly to his body. He was plainly delighted, moving it through a full range of motion before grinning cheekily at Inuyasha. "This could make our fight a little more interesting! Let's see what _else_ I can do!" Long, sharp tentacles flashed out and stabbed the hanyou in the chest, throat and sword arm, bearing him backwards and then flicking sharply to send him crashing to the ground, swearing in between coughing jags that covered his palm with bright blood.

Kagome flew towards Inuyasha, intending to throw a barrier over them both, but the amount of spiritual power flooding her veins caught her completely off guard, and she realized she was endangering him if she came too close. She put on the brakes, halting fifteen feet away from the downed hanyou, thereby bringing herself to Muso's attention. Her hand, not completely under her conscious control, went automatically to her sword hilt, but her glowing fingertips had barely brushed the sharkskin-covered grip when the blade _screamed_ in agony, and she jerked her hand away.

_Damn…my apologies, Fenik._

_Shit, that hurt! You trying to kill me?_

What happened?

_I forgot that I cannot wield him…and I am used to a sword. We will make do, however_…

Kagome's hands went for her bow and an arrow as Miroku protectively stepped in front of Sango, Kirara backing up to cover them, her twin tail twice their usual size. Out of the corner of his eye, for just the briefest moment, Miroku was sure that he saw on Kagome's forehead an odd, cruciform arrangement of glowing lights, but his inspection of her altered appearance was interrupted when Sango tightly gripped his arm. "What's happened to Kagome? Where's the dog that usually protects her?" He shook his head just as Muso let out a cry of delight, and bloodied tentacles flashed towards the unearthly-glowing girl as she aimed a flaming purification arrow at his chest.

Kagome started when she became aware of what was flying at her, and she hesitated for just the briefest moment, which cost her the shot. The tentacles snapped around her wrists for a heartbeat before they blackened and burned away into ashes; Muso screamed in pain at the contact. Inuyasha was in front of her the split-second after that, the Tetsusaiga wreathed in white vapour as he swept the great blade in a burning arc. "'_Wind Scar_'!" The flames roared away, one of them striking Muso and his horse dead on. Just as he was sliced apart, his wide, dark eyes locked on Kagome and his mouth opened in an anguished, despairing shout.

"_Kikyo_!"

A profound silence fell, broken only by the distant wailing of the village's inhabitants. Inuyasha stared numbly at the bare ground, swept clean and deeply trenched by the paths of the Tetsusaiga's power, and then, reminded by the prickling of his skin even under the fire-rat, turned to look at Kagome. She stood stock-still, haloed in the violet-pink light of the spiritual power rippling across her body; his eyes were drawn to the odd white lights flickering under her bangs.

_We should put some distance between us._

She'd never purify us…well, not on purpose…I think.

_She is a magnificent bitch… as well as a tad unnerving_.

And she's all ours.

_Naraku's incarnation upset her unlike any other; we must comfort her_.

As soon as she calms down; not touching her until that pink shit's all gone.

Finally, the roseate aura dissipated and Kagome blinked several times, shook herself all over and put away her weapons, her movements a little jerky as if she were regaining control of her body. She looked up at her hanyou, smiling a little apologetically. "Sorry about that; Midoriko took over."

"Keh…knew I recognized that pattern on your forehead from somewhere." Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and glanced toward the others.

Midoriko? What brought this on?

_That was Onigumo_.

Um…yes? I'm missing something here.

_Remember that a lecherous human male was the basis of the demon that I fought and contained within the Jewel. I will not allow him to touch you_.

Inuyasha stepped up to her and dropped a clawed hand onto her shoulder; serious amber eyes met hers. "How does that freak know you look like Kikyo?" he asked quietly while he intently scanned her face, then cupped her chin and gently rubbed the pad of his thumb over her lower lip.

"Muso is actually Onigumo."

"Is that what Midoriko thinks?" The hanyou kept the gentle contact going, as Kagome slowly nodded.

"Wasn't Onigumo severely burned all over his body, including his face?" Miroku scratched his jaw with one hand; Sango stepped up and covered his own where it gripped his staff. "I believe that is what Kaede-sama told us, which would explain his need for a new countenance; perhaps Naraku couldn't give him that before he expelled him."

The slayer touched the prayer beads confining the Vortex. "If Naraku was formed from Onigumo's heart…how in the seven hells has he managed to give it a human form, not to mention the power of speech and movement?" she asked in a horrified whisper.

"Muso was marked with the spider, as are Kagura and Kanna, so he is an incarnation as much as they are, and shares part of Naraku's flesh…but apparently not his mind. There is more to this than meets the eye; even though Muso, or Onigumo, seemed to be destroyed by your enhanced 'Wind Scar', Inuyasha, didn't it seem a little _too_ easy, considering how difficult Naraku has been to kill?"

The hanyou slid his arm around Kagome's waist and kissed her on the forehead before answering; his lips tingled from the faintest touch of spiritual power still lingering on her skin. "Keh. It _was_ too easy. Houshi, your job is to talk the headman of this village into taking responsibility for our three foundlings, and then I'm going to try and track Muso's scent."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The watching insect hovered as the small, scattered pieces of flesh trembled, separated themselves from the shreds of equine remnants, reconnected, and became a flexing arm. It swooped down, grasped the appendage tightly and flew off with it a fair distance until it joined up with several other hell wasps also bearing various reconstituted body parts. Below them, a number of wasps backed away from a quivering pile of tissue that began to squirm and writhe, until a slender humanoid torso took form. The remaining wasps flew in to deposit their fleshy burdens, which quickly joined with the torso until a complete body was formed.

Muso slowly stood up, looked around the clearing, and then contemplated his nudity. "Well, this is an interesting turn of events; I suppose some new clothing is in order." A loud buzzing sound caught his attention, and he glanced around to see several brightly-coloured insects hovering not far away. "Hmmm…you are the same as the creatures who restored my arm. Could you turn yourselves into clothing and armour for me?" Chuckling at his own joke, he watched curiously as one of the large insects circled him and then flew off to the edge of the clearing. It repeated the action; Muso arched his eyebrows. "Do you wish me to follow you?" A third time the gaudy insect buzzed around him and off in the same direction, and he nodded. "Very well, then. No bramble patches, mind, as I don't much fancy thorns in my delicate bits."

The rest of the wasps fell in behind him, and he mused on the odd company he now kept as he kept pace with his escort. Then his thoughts turned to the silver-haired creature that had brought him to this pass, and his fists balled, a scowl darkening his handsome features. "Inuyasha must be taught his place; but first, I need some weaponry…" As if in answer to his wish, the lead insect buzzed a bit louder and then circled behind him. All the wasps went silent, and Muso could hear the sound of sandal-clad feet approaching, as well as the soft, distinctive sound of leather and metal rubbing against each other. He smiled craftily as he slipped ghost-like into the undergrowth. "Sounds like some new armour is heading my way…I hope it's decent quality."

A few short, sharp bloody minutes later, the samurai's body lay in the grass, eyes staring glassily and still registering bewilderment. Muso grumbled as he stripped off the armour, and then began on the clothing. "Ugh. Nasty cheap cloth. Ah, well…can't always have a prosperous monk happen along." Rapidly dressing and securing the armour, he tested the balance of his new blade before stuffing it into his obi. The insects buzzed around him, and he regarded them thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging languidly. "Lead on, my buzzing beacons; I will follow."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Dammit! You're all too _fucking_ slow!"

"Have I ever mentioned how much you remind me of Koga right now?"

"_Fuck_!"

"Stopping to do _that_ would slow us down even more."

"_Wench_."

"Pull in your fangs, dog-boy. We've made good time since yesterday, and you've picked up on Muso's scent." Kagome grinned and winked at Miroku as the hanyou swore luridly and leapt up into the trees to race ahead. Kirara, with Shippo perched on her head and Sango in full battle-gear on her back, paced smoothly beside Arashi, the flames around her paws crackling softly.

"It's the direction in which we're being led that worries me." Sango spoke quietly. The other three looked at her expectantly. "Muso is heading toward Kaede-sama's village."

Miroku suddenly uttered an oath that a devout monk should not know, never mind use fluently. "The cave where the bandit Onigumo became Naraku…"

A drawling feminine voice interrupted him. "You are correct, houshi. The cave where Onigumo met the priestess _Kikyo_, to be precise." A gusting wind whipped their clothes and hair; Kagome threw up a barrier as Kagura straightened and smirked, negligently twirling her fan in her fingertips. "You do a nice little barrier, miko-sama, but it is not necessary today. I haven't come to fight."

"_Kagura!_"

The wind witch looked over her shoulder at an incensed Inuyasha as he barrelled out of the trees, the Tetsusaiga half-drawn as he landed, and dismissively waved her fan at him. "I had a message to deliver, but houshi here figured out most of it himself. I'll leave you to it." A feather appeared in Kagura's hand; Kagome found her voice.

"Does Naraku know about Inuyasha?"

Sharp ruby-red eyes snapped to questioning grey ones; Kagura permitted herself a small smirk at the concern she saw in the girl's gaze. "I certainly didn't see anything unusual the last time I had the pleasure of your company… only the usual insanely-barking _dog_." Then she was gone, and Inuyasha's cheek stripes showed no sign of receding.

"I wonder why she hasn't told him?" Shippo whispered.

"She's keeping it a secret from Naraku for some reason; I suspect she would like her freedom, and believes that our hanyou is her best bet." Miroku snickered. "Buddha save you, Inuyasha…Kagura would have you be her champion!"

Sango reached over and biffed the chortling monk in the ear. "Inuyasha…Muso is headed for the cave where Naraku was born; Kagura confirmed it."

The hanyou froze, and then became a blur as he took off. The others looked at each other, and then Kagome beckoned to Shippo, who jumped from Kirara's head to Arashi's, much to the mare's vocal displeasure. "You and Kirara can keep up with him…go on ahead. Miroku and I will follow. Just…don't get killed, either of you."

Sango grinned tightly at her, blew a kiss to Miroku, and then she and Kirara surged into flight, the cat clawing for altitude to clear the trees. There was a small silence, and then the girl and the houshi glanced at each other before putting their heels to the horses and galloping after their comrades.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

It was pleasantly cool inside the cave; Muso inhaled deeply as he allowed the concealing vines to drop closed behind him. _It smells so familiar_… _I have been here before_. He carefully made his way down the steep incline, his eyes adjusting to the darkness with ease. He stopped to contemplate a man-sized bare patch at the bottom of the cave; even though the dank vegetation grew luxuriantly elsewhere, it stopped at the well-defined edge of this spot. Muso glanced about himself as he drew his scabbard from his obi, and then lowered himself to sit on the bare earth. Slowly, he laid back, his eyes closed…and remembered.

"Yes…this is where I lay…unable to move, driven mad by pain…and there _she_ was…." He threw out his arm until his hand touched the living plants; clenching his fingers, he tore small furrows in the damp ground. "There she was… Kikyo…just out of reach. Her lovely face that I longed to see beneath me, her sweet mouth opening in a scream of pleasure and pain… I wanted her so much that I gave my corrupted soul away to become demon-fodder…" Muso folded his fingers over his breastplate and contemplated the mould-coated roof of the cave. "I wanted her, and even as I grasped her warm body…" He sat bolt upright, sweat beading his forehead as a bloodied image sprang into his mind. "I killed her."

He sat quietly, remembering that blood-soaked morning in the meadow. "And yet…I know Kikyo died, so how can that girl have her face? And that armour? She has the legs for it; the gods know that those damned robes effectively hid Kikyo's assets…" The sound of footsteps halting at the mouth of the cave had him reaching for his sword hilt.

A querulous old voice, one obviously used to command, echoed in the damp air. "Come out of there, ye scoundrel. No good comes of lurking in dank places."

"Just my luck…not a pretty little wench to ease my loneliness…"

Kaede peered at the handsome young man smiling jovially at her, but was not fooled. _His aura is thoroughly evil._ She backed up, notching an arrow to her bow, mindful of the slope behind her. "What are ye? Human or demon?" she demanded.

"Not exactly sure, old hag. A mix of both, it would appear; not that it will matter to you much, once the hell-gates close behind you." Still beaming, he drew his sword and began advancing on her.

Kaede's eye narrowed, and she let go the bowstring at close range. The arrow thunked solidly into the man's throat, but he neither faltered in his step… nor bled. "I'm afraid you'll need more than that to stop me." Kaede's speed of retreat belied her age, as she scooted across the cave mouth and down the slope on a diagonal. She sent a second arrow into his shoulder, with no more effect than the first.

The man sighed theatrically and shook his head. "For an old hag, your aim is excellent. Unfortunately for you, I'm just not into older women. I'll show you some respect for your age and audacity, and kill you quickly." He smiled most pleasantly, and crossed the distance between them in a few long strides, almost casually swinging his blade. Kaede blocked it with her bow, and the reinforced wood splintered with a sickening _crack_. The length of gleaming steel was raised again, and brought down in a deadly arc.

Kaede flung up her arm in an instinctive attempt to ward off the blow…and there was a snarl, a snapping sound, and her vision was filled with silver and red. "Get the fuck out of the way, baba. This freak is _mine_."

"Ah, Inuyasha…thank you for sparing me the effort of hunting you down."

"Keh! You've finally remembered who I am?"

Muso yanked the arrow out of his throat and snapped it between his fingers. "Yes, I have...I recalled the years I spent as a bandit, how I came to be betrayed by my colleagues and ended up in this cave with Kikyo's tender mercy easing my pain…"

"Ye are Onigumo?" Kaede gasped, staggering a little, and then a hand firmly grasped her shoulder.

"Yes, it is the bandit that gave his body to the demons and birthed Naraku." Sango confirmed as she positioned herself and the Hiraikotsu in front of Kaede, never taking her eyes off the incarnation. Kirara crouched at Kaede's side, the flames wreathing her paws crackling gently in the silence.

Muso tilted his head and looked past Inuyasha to contemplate the dark-eyed girl, his gaze lingering longest on her curves, a slow smile spreading across his face. "You again, pretty girl? Perhaps we'll have that chance to become better acquainted after all."

"You _foul_…" Anything further that Sango might have said was drowned out by the thud of hoofbeats moving rapidly towards them, the waist-high grass whispering against the horses' legs. Kagome and Miroku swung off Arashi and Juhi to take up positions on either side of Kaede; Kirara moved out to prowl just behind Inuyasha, her twin tails lashing angrily, and her high-pitched hissing snarl made the hanyou's ears flatten.

"Kagome…you were supposed to stay at the village…" Inuyasha ground out, his attention on Muso never wavering, despite his ears being twisted back towards her.

"And leave you to face this _thing_ alone? Not on your life." Her voice was low and even, and brooked no argument.

"Then stay behind a barrier where he can't touch you."

Muso chuckled darkly. "I am not fool enough to risk purification twice in as many days, no matter how attractive the female involved might be. I will admire you from afar." Kagome responded with a rude gesture at him, much to his snickered delight, and a thick, crackling pink shield erupted, the white lights glowing on her forehead. Muso narrowed his eyes a bit. "What are you, wench? Your face is Kikyo's, you keep company with this wretched hanyou dog much as she did, and you manifest the powers of a priestess…while being dressed in such a fashion that scandalizes even _me_."

"Don't answer him, Kagome," Sango growled, thoroughly affronted by the way Muso's eyes lingered on her friend's bare thighs and upper arms.

"He deserves to know who his opponent is just as much as Naraku." Across the space, Kagome coolly met Muso's appraising look. "I am Kikyo's reincarnation."

"Ah, that explains a few things, except your taste in attire…she died that day, didn't she?"

"At _your_ hands, you bastard!" The cracking of the hanyou's knuckles was loud in the stillness.

Muso's dark gaze bored into Inuyasha. "Don't remind me…that image is seared into my memories. All I wanted was the Jewel, and the ability to seize Kikyo, to leave this place and take her with me, willing or no. That is why I offered my flesh to the demons, and that reason alone. I wanted her, enough to give up what was left of my corrupted soul. I should have known that there would be a catch to having my desire granted…the very first thing I did upon gaining my new body was to strike Kikyo down, rejoice in her life's blood staining her pristine clothing like a virgin's on her wedding night…" They all jumped when Inuyasha snarled and tore up a chunk of earth with his claws, his aura flaring dangerously, and the stripes broadening on his cheeks. Muso arched an eyebrow as he took in the hanyou's increasingly feral appearance.

Miroku cleared his throat. "The demons that took over your body desired the death of the holy priestess; they laid the trap for Inuyasha by returning the Jewel to the village, and then taking Kikyo's form to attack him, I assume?"

"Yes. The dog ended up sealed to a tree, Kikyo ended up dead, and the Jewel ended up burned along with her body. I had no Jewel and no Kikyo to show for my sacrifice, and at the moment the Jewel vanished, I was shoved into a dark, lonely place, where I slept until being awakened only a few days ago as a lump of flesh."

"It has been _fifty years_ since these events transpired, Onigumo. Why has Naraku allowed ye to leave the body that ye have inhabited all this time?" Kaede wondered, despite her revulsion.

"I have no idea; I just know that I can at least have a small form of revenge on you, Inuyasha. You are the only other living creature that Kikyo touched, that had a smile from her lips…the smiles that should have been _mine_." Muso rolled his shoulders, and wicked-looking spikes erupted out of the flesh of his arms, shredding the fabric of his purloined haori. Sango and Kagome both gasped, and Miroku contemplated unleashing his Vortex…until the buzzing of the hell wasps alerted them to the fact they had company.

"_Someone_ is very interested in the outcome of this confrontation….Inuyasha! Be careful… Naraku is watching!" The hanyou's ears twitched in response, the only acknowledgement he gave of the warning.

"Don't care why Naraku let you out to play, fucker." The Tetsusaiga hummed into its true form, flashing in the sunlight as Inuyasha took a stance, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he assessed Muso. "I'll avenge Kikyo's death, starting with you."

The other man laughed, and suddenly sent out an elongated spiked tentacle, aiming it directly for Inuyasha's chest. The hanyou snarled, and swung the enchanted blade, slicing the appendage neatly down the middle…and was thoroughly disconcerted when it rapidly rejoined behind his back, and he found himself sandwiched by rippling flesh. Suppressing a shudder, Inuyasha twisted the blade and slashed sideways, which severed the arm and allowed him to leap clear, but then he watched in disbelief as the mutilated limb shivered and reformed itself, then arced across the meadow and reattached itself. Muso smirked and wiggled the tip obscenely at the hanyou.

"It appears that glorified pig-sticker of yours is unable to defeat my body; I wonder what else I am capable of? The little miko-whore's barrier hurts too much; it would be amusing, however, to kill you before her eyes. I intended to do that the last time, once your presence in Kikyo's life became known to me; perhaps I've been given a second chance for this purpose."

"How _dare_ you call my mate a whore…'_Wind Scar_!'" The strike once again reduced Muso to fragments, but this time, in front of their horrified eyes, the flesh shook off the pieces of armour and fabric, and reformed itself into a mutated, naked creature, with spikes radiating from its elongated arms, a long segmented tail rasping behind over the exposed rocks, and the distinctive spider mark on full display along with a few other physical attributes that Kagome and Sango would have preferred to remained innocent of.

"Idiot dog. This body is immune to your puny blows." Muso shook himself, and reared up higher, bracing himself on his extremely long forearms. "My turn…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Naraku contemplated the rather hideous clawed appendage protruding from the sleeve of his luxurious damask kimono with a certain amount of regret. _Well, it was only an experiment…damn, it appears that Onigumo is still necessary_.

"My dear Kagura; ready yourself. Muso's playtime is nearly at an end, and I have need of your assistance in procuring his return."

The wind witch sighed heavily, and rose to her feet in the ante-chamber. _What a bother; why doesn't Naraku simply order this 'Muso' to return?_ She straightened up sharply as a possibility struck her. _He mustn't be under Naraku's control! An incarnation, but free of Naraku? How is this possible?_

"Kagura! Do not make me wait…"

"Yes, my lord." She answered meekly enough, but her head was spinning feverishly with ideas. Kanna ghosted past, to show Naraku something in her mirror as he donned the baboon pelt. He pursed his lips thoughtfully as he regarded the image, and then nodded before directing his gaze at Kagura.

"We do not wish to miss Muso's final performance, do we?" He twisted sideways, and was gone; Kagura stooped to peer into Kanna's mirror, and caught a glimpse of the location. The white girl's fathomless eyes regarded her unflinchingly, and Kagura swallowed the smart remark on the tip of her tongue, remembering who had lured her into Naraku's lair days before and subjected her to the sight of his re-arranging demonic innards. Instead, she hurried down the corridor, her thoughts tinged with resentment. _Lucky bastard, this Muso…not being at Naraku's beck and call…wonder how he came to be so blessed?_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Dodge _this_, hanyou!" Inuyasha leapt out of the way as a hideously stretching tentacle slammed into the ground at the exact spot where he had been standing a moment before, but he wasn't quite fast enough to avoid the scorpion-like tail that slashed into his shoulder. He was put off-balance enough that Muso was able to grab him by the throat with one hand and seize his ankle in the other. Kagome screamed when the barbed tail snapped back and then drove itself right through the hanyou's torso in a spray of blood. She started forward, endangering the barrier's integrity; Miroku stopped her.

"Inuyasha has survived worse than this; it appears that Onigumo is thoroughly entwined with Naraku's demonic host. He may have a mind of his own, much like Juromaru or Kageromaru, but this regenerative ability speaks of a darker influence."

"How can Inuyasha beat him, then? Is he immortal?" Kagome's spiritual power sparked and tingled in the confined space within the barrier; while Kirara yowled in pain, the monk caught the girl off guard when he brushed her bangs aside to examine the arrangement of white lights decorating her forehead. "What are you looking at, houshi?" she demanded, batting his hand away, but powering down slightly to save Kirara from being purified.

"Your power is manifesting itself in some interesting markings on your skin; I merely wished for a closer look."

"If Inuyasha notices you touching me while his aura is this elevated, you're a dead man. _Shit_! _Incoming_!" They had barely registered Inuyasha's furious shout when they saw the unmistakeable energy of the Wind Scar blasting towards their protective dome, Muso's body backlit by the brilliant flames. Somehow the combatants had switched positions, and now the incarnation stood between the barrier and the hanyou. Miroku flung his arms around Kagome's waist and braced her as she buttressed the barrier with a thick layer of sparkling silver power; at their feet, Kaede, Sango and Kirara huddled behind the Hiraikotsu. The two horses whinnied loudly as the Tetsusaiga's attack roared overhead, and Miroku immediately released her as he turned to stare at the oozing, quivering pieces of flesh that had belonged to Muso, now behind the domed barrier. He looked back when Kagome gasped. "Oh, Inuyasha…!"

The hanyou was down on one knee, propping himself up with his sword as he tore the severed hand away from his throat and kicked out his leg to shake off the other. Blood trickled down his chin; the sharp tail still skewered his body and twitched spasmodically. Anticipating Kagome's impulse to run to Inuyasha's side, Miroku clamped down on her arm and pointed. "Look! Muso is reforming his body…"

It was true; the palpitating pieces of wet flesh were squirming as if alive, growing larger as more and more chunks reattached themselves. The monk narrowed his eyes, as something about the spider marking on the largest piece of torso caught his attention_. Is it pulsing? Does it have a… heartbeat? Of course!_ "Kagome-sama…we might have a chance! Use your arrow and aim for the spider; I think that Muso's heart is under it. If you purify it as Inuyasha strikes it with his Wind Scar, it may be enough to defeat him!" He barely released her arm before she was racing for the hanyou's side, her hand reaching behind her to deploy her bow and arrow.

Just as she arrived, but before Inuyasha could chew her out for taking down the barrier and entering the battle zone, the barbed tail yanked itself out of his body, staggering him, and then flew across the open space along with the severed limbs to rejoin with the steadily less-human appearing Muso. As the others scrambled out of the line of fire, Kagome gripped Inuyasha's shoulder. "Miroku says to aim for the flesh right under the spider marking; he thinks that is where the heart is. If we destroy it, it can't regenerate. We have to try a combination of the 'Wind Scar and a purification arrow…"

"Keh! Won't your arrow purify the Tetsusaiga's demonic energy?"

"Don't know, since we've never tried it."

"Worth a shot." He heaved himself upright and wobbled a bit; Kagome took up a position at his left shoulder, her arrow flaming brilliant pink. The hanyou tried not to flinch from the spiritual power sizzling only inches away, and raised the Tetsusaiga for a two-handed blow. The white vapour spun around the blade as Muso pushed his body off the ground and slowly lifted his head to glare at them. "Now! '_Wind Scar'_!" He felt, more than heard, the _twang_ of Kagome's bowstring as her missile flew down the track of his strike. _I think…we might have…done it? Is this how we can defeat Naraku? If so, then we don't need my asshole brother!_

Just after the Wind Scar decapitated him and sliced away his limbs, but a hairs-breadth before Kagome's arrow impacted, a silver wind blade slashed downward and bisected Muso's body, tossing the targeted piece of flesh out of the way. The waiting hell wasps pounced on the quivering lump and dragged it airborne. In the settling dust, the scattered chunks of the incarnation's body trembled, and then lifted into the air, following the rapidly-disappearing nexus like a nightmarish flock of birds. They caught a glimpse of a white feather, and Inuyasha found enough energy to call Kagura's parentage into question in lurid detail.

Kagome shoved her bow back into her quiver, and enveloped Inuyasha in a fierce hug. He returned it, but quickly released her and sheathed Tetsusaiga. "C'mon, we have to go after him."

"You're in no condition to take him on again!" The girl looked askance at her reddened hand, and then touched her cuirass where it glistened with the hanyou's blood.

"This is just a scratch, wench. If Kagura hadn't interfered, I think that Miroku's idea of using both the Tetsusaiga and your arrow would have worked. We need to take Muso out before he has a chance to develop any more new tricks."

"His body was steadfastly becoming less and less human in appearance; and there is no doubt that his heart is the weak point of this incarnation. Why has Naraku released him in the first place?" Miroku slammed his staff into the ground.

"Onigumo's heart was an annoyance to Naraku, since it longed for my sister and prevented him from killing her." Kaede shuffled towards them, propped up by Sango and followed closely by a still-ruffled Kirara. "He tried to expel it, but something changed his mind."

"I believe I know what that something is, but I will explain it as we chase down Muso. Sango, may I join you and Kirara?"

"Of course. Kagome, you'd better come too, since Inuyasha is too injured to carry you."

"Oi! I'm _quite_ capable of lugging my wench!" The hanyou's demonic aura flared a little higher, and Kagome gasped when she noticed that his stomach wound appeared to be healing rapidly, right in front of her startled eyes.

She glanced around at the others for confirmation. "Do you _see_ that?"

Miroku's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "It would appear that your youkai is making sure of your ability to fight, Inuyasha."

The hanyou cautiously patted his abdomen, and then grinned broadly. "Finally making itself useful! Let's go, wench!" He looped his arm around her waist and swept her onto his back, hardly giving her time to grip his shoulders before launching them in pursuit.

Sango and Miroku watched them leave with open mouths, until Kirara growled and bumped her mistress. Miroku first turned to Kaede; the old miko waved him off. "Go. I am well enough to return to the village on horseback. This may be thy best chance at eradicating at least part of Naraku's evil." The other two nodded, and climbed onto the neko-youkai's back; Kirara roared and set off in pursuit of the rest of the flying pair.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Muso washed the dirt from his body in the small pond, grumbling audibly for the benefit of the hovering insects. "Idiot dog…and that saucy wench! I wouldn't mind another chance at her…" He became aware of another presence in his vicinity, and arched a dark eyebrow at the intruder. "Do you often interrupt other men while they bathe? I'm not that type, I'm afraid."

A tall, slender figure, draped in a white baboon skin and long black hair stood poised on the far side of the pond, glowing against the dark backdrop of trees. Muso eyed the personage, conscious of his nudity, but then mentally shrugged the disadvantage off, figuring that his powerful new body would give the stranger a run for his yen if he tried anything untoward. His head snapped up when the stranger spoke.

"Ah, Onigumo…or should I say, Muso? I am _delighted_ to make your acquaintance." There was something in this man's oily tones that set Muso's teeth on edge, and he suddenly put two and two together.

"Naraku, I presume?"

"How prescient of you, Muso. Yes, it is I."

"_You_ are the one who denied my right to the use of my new body, who struck down Kikyo before I'd had the chance to enjoy her." He planted his feet firmly on the soft bottom of the pond, readying himself for an attack.

Naraku snorted derisively. "She was merely a human wench, like all the others that you deflowered and killed when you were still the bandit Onigumo."

"My feelings for Kikyo allowed you to take root in my soul, Naraku…I gave you life."

"Then perhaps I should ask if my 'father' has enjoyed himself? Have you found the world outside to your liking?" His answer was a tentacle through the chest, attached to a smirking incarnation.

"Did you think that I wouldn't want revenge for being trapped for so long? For Kikyo's death? You are a fool, Naraku…_whaaat_?" He was suddenly only a handspan away, the length of his tentacle absorbed inside the red-eyed creature now regarding him with a mixture of resignation and disdain.

"Trust me, Muso…if I could exist without your vile presence within me, I would do so. However, I find that I cannot quite do without you just yet." Multiple bony limbs suddenly erupted out of Naraku's body and enfolded Muso in their grasp, piercing his skin and drawing his struggling form into the dark creature's body.

Kagura, watching from her nearby vantage point, shuddered as she watched yet more tentacle-like limbs slither around and into Muso's flesh as he was sucked in. _This would be my fate as well…eeyew!_ A loud crashing sound swung her around, her fan half-open; she relaxed slightly when she realized from the cursing that it was only Inuyasha and his motley pack. _This could be entertaining_.

"Naraku…you fucking bastard…where's Muso?"

"How nice to see you, Inuyasha. Unfortunately, you were just slightly too late to enjoy the spectacle. Muso, or Onigumo, is back within his prison." The last visible reminder of Muso's brief existence, a lock of his hair, disappeared inside Naraku's chest. Kagome shivered as she slipped from the hanyou's back.

_A huge chunk of the Jewel…gods, its aura is nearly black!_ "That's the _real_ Naraku, not a golem!" she hissed just loudly enough for Sango and Miroku to hear; Inuyasha growled.

"You took him back in because you still need him, don't you, Naraku?" Miroku's voice was stern; his staff jingled softly as he stepped up beside Inuyasha. "Otherwise, you would have discarded him like so much trash."

Naraku adjusted the baboon fur. "He is necessary to stabilize the multiple demons that make up my existence, so I continue to have a use for him…until the completed Jewel is mine, that is."

"So at this point, you are once again a half-demon, correct?" Kagome frowned at Miroku's back, wondering what he was getting at, as she charged up an arrow while being screened from Naraku's sight by Sango.

"Why do you wish to know that, monk?" The dark hanyou purred, amusement tingeing his voice.

"Not long ago, Inuyasha and Koga were able to detect your scent when the barrier around your castle weakened…"

"Ah…and you wish to know if that was my time of vulnerability, such as all half-demons have?" He flicked his eyes to Inuyasha. "Unlike _some_ hanyou, who jealously guard their time of weakness so as not to abase themselves before their enemies, I can pick and choose a time that suits me best. When is your time, Inuyasha? When do you curl up with your tail between your legs and tremble in fear?" The growling from beside Miroku went up in volume; he nudged Inuyasha in the ribs.

"You are the result of a merely prosaic mating between a human and a demon; my origins are far more complex. Unlike you, who can only endure the humiliation, I use my time of weakness to conduct experiments. I rearrange my component parts, and sometimes discard demonic energy that does not measure up. I emerge far more powerful than before…a formidable opponent that outclasses the likes of _you_."

Just as Kagome was about to whirl around and draw a bead on Naraku, Inuyasha forestalled her by ripping Tetsusaiga out of its scabbard and slamming the transformed blade into the earth in a single motion. "'_Wind Scar'_!" She began to step around him, to send her arrow after the strike as it screamed away, but was pulled down behind Kirara by Sango as a massive purple-black barrier erupted around Naraku, enclosing Kagura and the cloud of hell wasps. The 'Wind Scar's power roared up and _over_ the dome with absolutely no discernible effect on those enclosed within it, much to their considerable consternation. An ominous blackened cloud began to seep from the base of the crackling barrier, and Miroku recovered from the shock of the Tetsusaiga's defeat when he noticed that the surrounding vegetation was melting.

"Sweet Buddha…his barriers were _nothing_ compared to this before! Sango! Get out of here and quickly! That's some sort of corrosive miasmic gas!" Inuyasha swore and turned to grab Kagome, taking them out of range in a fluid leap, while Miroku had to suffer through being caught by the back of his robes and hauled out of danger by Kirara as if he were a kitten.

They landed in a more or less untidy tangle on the far side of the clearing, and watched as the small pond vaporized, leaving dying fish flopping on the bare earth, Naraku and his minions vanished in a small coil of purple smoke. Sango glared after the dark hanyou. "It appears that he was telling the truth, about becoming more powerful. I've never seen a barrier like that before."

Kagome snarled, jamming her weapons back into her quiver. "Crap. Now what do we do? If Tetsusaiga can't slice it…"

"You didn't try the combination of your power and Inuyasha's, Kagome-sama. That holds out some hope."

Inuyasha sheathed his katana and slung his arm around Kagome's shoulders. "I'm going to go see Totosai. There has to be a way of giving Tetsusaiga the ability to break this shield. You, wench, are going home so I know that you're safe while I'm gone."

Kagome gave him a brief smile. "I guess I could go see my mom and update her…we need more supplies, too. How long do you think you'll be away?"

"A day or so. Sango, you and houshi rest up and get ready for a long patrol. Make sure Kagome stays out of trouble." At his girl's derisive snort, he pulled her tightly against him. "We need a night to ourselves before we take off again, so be prepared…" he whispered in her ear, making her blush. Grinning, he kissed her and squeezed her ribs tightly.

"Are your wounds healed? Do you need them bandaged?" she managed to gasp out, reaching for his sleeve.

He felt his midsection, then smirked very broadly. "Nope…have a look." Pulling open his haori and _juban, _they were all astonished to see smooth skin, tinged slightly pink in the area of the worst damage, but otherwise intact. "I'm not completely repaired; feels like the muscles are re-knitting, but the internals are back to normal."

"The youkai markings on your face have also not disappeared, Inuyasha." Miroku first peered at the hanyou's face, and then his attention was drawn to a dark blue tendril just visible beside Kagome's fingers as she splayed them over the inu-youkai's stomach. "What is that?"

"Just another marking, Miroku." Kagome hastily informed him, and withdrew her hand while Inuyasha turned slightly pink as he folded his clothing back together. The monk looked doubtful, but then nodded.

"Very well. Let us return to Kaede-sama's village, and prepare ourselves."

"Sango? Do you mind if I ask Kirara to take me to Totosai's forge?" The slayer nodded her assent, and then Kirara came over to stand beside Inuyasha, rubbing her furry head against his chest. The hanyou grinned, kissed Kagome again, and slid onto Kirara's back. "See you soon, _koishii_." The fire-cat growled softly, and then they were airborne.

Miroku gallantly offered each of the girls an arm. "Shall we go, ladies? Perhaps Kaede-sama will have some tea made. I expect to be thirsty upon our return, as we covered a fair bit of ground in our pursuit."

Sango slung the Hiraikotsu into a more comfortable carrying position, and slipped her hand into his. "Some rest sounds very good after all we've been through the last two weeks. Just think, Miroku! A real bed…" She broke off at the monk's delighted grin, and then blushed furiously when she realized the implications. Smacking his arm, she muttered, "only a hentai like you can go from combat to romance in the blink of an eye…"

"I'm very much looking forward to our intimate 'hand-to-hand' combat, Sango, make no mistake. It is our reward for facing so much hardship recently."

Kagome rolled her eyes and skipped in front of the couple. "You two are so cute; I'll scoot on ahead and give you some privacy."

Sango had a moment of maidenly panic. "Wait, Kagome…"

"Oh, no, slayer. Now it's your turn; you picked him, now you can deal with him." She didn't turn around when Sango's squeak was muffled, and the jingle of Miroku's staff stilled. Smiling, she jogged into the forest. _At least we might get a day or two off before we have to kill things again…I'm going to go pick some brains at the Armoury_.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	56. Balancing

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sueTormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **What can I say…my kids are out of school for the summer, and work is interfering with my fanfic writing, so at this point my 'weekly' updates are moving to about once every two weeks. We're in the final 'year' of the storyline, and I'm finding it tough to keep all the sub-plot bunnies corralled so that I can end the fic in a reasonable number of chapters. Lots of twists yet to come from the ones who are still on the loose, though!

Lemon alert! Yes, Miroku finally gets a chance to prove that he's good with more than just his hands…underage or the easily shocked should shut down about a third of the way through…bit of lemon fluff at the end, too.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 56: Balancing**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

"Hello, Kaede-sama!" Kagome smiled at the old miko as she pushed the matting aside and stepped into the hut. A russet furball squealed and dove at her, but at the last possible second, Shippo veered off and transformed into a ball that bounced off the side of the hut with an 'ouch!' rather than a 'boing'. She fielded him on the rebound, and he 'popped' back into shape in her arms, hugging her tightly and peppering her with a rapid-fire fusillade of questions.

"Are you okay? That Muso was _creepy_! Where's dog-breath? How come Miroku and Sango aren't here? Are you going home?" It appeared that the kit didn't even bother drawing breath; she chuckled and gave him a squeeze.

"Yes. Extremely creepy. Gone to Totosai's forge. They're just behind me. Yes."

"Ye are unharmed?" Kaede's eye was sharp as she took in the dried smear on the front of Kagome's cuirass.

The younger miko looked down, shifted Shippo up onto her shoulder and scraped at the unusual decoration with her thumbnail. "I'm fine; this is Inuyasha's blood, from when Muso's scorpion tail went through him."

"What happened to that evil wretch?"

"He was reabsorbed by Naraku; something about his body still requiring Onigumo to be the 'glue' that holds all the demons together…until he gets his hands on the Jewel." She unbuckled her boots and hopped up onto the wooden platform, sniffing hopefully at the bubbling pot over the fire. Shippo dropped from her shoulder into her lap as she sat down.

Kaede poked the charcoal with blackened iron tongs. "I cannot say that I am sorry; he was a terribly bad man, a thoroughly evil creature even before he became Naraku."

"How long did you know him before he died, Kaede-sama?"

"Only a few days, but it was long enough. He spoke to me of his unholy lusts, to see both my sister and the Jewel defiled by malice and hate; she would not listen when I told her, brushed me aside with the assurance that he was dying and could not be held accountable for anything he said. But I knew…oh, I most certainly knew that if he could devise a way to carry out his foul desires, he would do so without hesitation."

Kagome shivered, hugging Shippo tightly. "He's made himself stronger; I hope Inuyasha learns something we can use…"

"Did ye say thy hanyou was gone to see the demon smith?"

"Yes. He's hoping that Totosai will know how to strengthen the Tetsusaiga…it was defeated by Naraku's barrier."

Kaede started slightly, and then beckoned impatiently. "Tell me of the rest of thy battle; I wish to hear the entire tale." She had just poured tea when the doorway was filled and Miroku's warm voice called a greeting as he held the matting aside for Sango. Kagome noticed that the slayer was _very_ pink-cheeked as they both stepped out of their sandals and propped their weapons against the wall.

"Ye scoundrel monk…what have ye done to young Sango-sama?"

Sango turned an even darker shade and ducked her head at Kaede's blunt question. Miroku looked innocent. "Nothing… _yet_, Kaede-sama."

"Well, give the girl leave a while; she looks as if she will faint dead away from the anticipation of thy manly attentions."

Kagome's lip twitched as the demon slayer, who fought poison-breathing, miasma-oozing opponents without turning an eyelash, squeaked and hid her burning cheeks in Miroku's shoulder. The monk smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, and then Kagome deflected attention away from them by telling the story of the defeat of the 'Wind Scar. Kaede's one eye grew large and round as Kagome detailed the strength of the barrier that surrounded their foe, and the intensity of the poison gases that leaked from it. "Naraku said that he can choose the time of his weakness, and that he uses it to make himself more powerful."

Miroku frowned thoughtfully as he accepted a bowl of rice and stew from Kaede. "If that barrier is any indication, we must soon attempt a test, where you and Inuyasha combine your attacks…"

"And where, exactly, do you propose we find a demonic substitute that's willing to be blown to smithereens to find out if our idea works?" Kagome grinned at him as she handed another bowl to Sango, and then tried not to drop her own _very_ hot portion onto Shippo, who was firmly in possession of her lap.

Miroku took a bite, and then waved his chopsticks in the air. "We do not need a target, Kagome-sama. Inuyasha can call up the 'Wind Scar' on command, and you can also charge an arrow with your spiritual power at your behest. I fail to see why we require any other help for a successful test."

"Once he gets back, we'll give it a try…although I'll be willing to bet that our full power is only unleashed when we're in battle."

"We do not require 'full power' for a test; we are merely attempting to discern whether the combined attack might work in _theory_."

"Right. Did Shippo fill you in with what the rest of our patrol was like, Kaede-sama?" Kagome asked, holding out her bowl for a refill.

"Aye. It is very unfortunate that ye are becoming accustomed to the sight of death."

"We are not accustomed to it, Kaede-sama…and we never will become so hardened." Sango's voice was soft but steely, hinting at her anger over the destroyed lives. "It reminded us that humans are capable of just as much darkness as Naraku."

"I wish that ye did not face this battle… ye are all so young to bear this responsibility…"

"Midoriko chose us, Kaede-sama." Miroku said very firmly. "There is no doubt in my mind that we were all brought together for the sole purpose of defeating this evil." Sango looked up at him; he smiled down at her before continuing. "What is the likelihood of a full demon, a half-demon, a miko, a demon slayer and a monk combining forces on their own? This is our destiny."

"Destiny sucks. I wanna new one," Shippo growled. He snuggled up to Kagome; she ran her fingers through his top-knot.

Sango grinned at the kitsune, then reached to tug on his brush. "Your destiny is to grow up into a nine-tailed fox and drive us all crazy with your tricks."

The kit arched an eyebrow. "By the time I have nine tails, it'll be so far down the line of your descendents that the lechery will be bred out…" As Sango blushed anew, Kagome thought about Masa Kosaru and couldn't help a smirk. _By the time you have four tails, Ship-dip, the lechery will still be a factor_…

Thanks for the meal, Kaede-sama, but I'd better move out. I don't want to be heading up to the well in the dark." Kagome handed over her empty bowl and gave Shippo a hug. "The shrine gates should be closed by now. I'll see about some more supplies, and come through late tomorrow afternoon, probably with some cartons that I'll need help with. Oh, and thanks for having Arashi and Juhi seen to." The old miko merely nodded and dismissed her with a 'shooing' motion; she bowed politely and then winked at her two friends before stepping off the platform and putting on her boots.

Shippo jumped onto her shoulder as she checked her weapons. "I'll protect you, since dog-breath isn't here."

"Are you sure that you'll feel comfortable walking back by yourself?"

"I'll just transform into that big dog that lives inside your sword."

"Taking after your 'father', huh?

"Ugh…a fox, then."

"Cleverly disguised as a giant pickle, no doubt…" She chuckled and brought up a hand to steady the grumbling kitsune on her shoulder-guard. "Good night, everyone; see you tomorrow!" They had barely reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to the forest when Sango caught up to them. Kagome wondered at the slayer's flushed countenance, since the girl had only run about ten feet.

"Um, Kagome? Can I talk to you?" Sango was a _very_ dark shade of pink, and her fingers worried the sleeve of her _kosode_.

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "Sure, Sango…what about?"

"Er, Shippo, could you go back to the hut? I'll escort Kagome…"

"But who's gonna guard _you_?" The kit asked sceptically. "Kirara isn't here, and you don't have Hiraikotsu…"

"Tell Miroku to meet me at the well in a few minutes."

Shippo stuck out his lip. "You don't think I'm strong enough to protect you?"

As Kagome eyed the agitated slayer, a lightbulb went off. "Go back and tell Miroku to meet Sango at the well. We need to have a _girl_ talk." Sango shot her a grateful look as the kit made a disgusted noise, jumped down from Kagome's shoulder and scuttled in the direction of Kaede's hut. Kagome smiled at Sango and tucked her hand under the slayer's elbow as they climbed the staircase. Sango stayed silent until they had cleared the top step and moved into the shadowed trees.

"Um, Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"This medicine from your time…it really works?"

Kagome chuckled. "You don't see any little quarter-inu-youkais running around, do you? I can assure you that I'm not pregnant, either."

Sango flashed a small smile. "It just seems too good to be true."

"I'm using the same medicine, Sango. It really works." She eyed the other girl's flushed countenance, and reached to touch her cheek. "What's really bothering you, Sango?"

The slayer turned even pinker. "I'm afraid, Kagome."

"Afraid of Miroku?" Now Kagome was confused.

"No! No…I'm not afraid of him…"

"Then, um, what could be bothering you? It's a natural progression in your relationship. You love him and he loves you…or is there something going on that I don't know about?"

Sango stopped dead and turned to face Kagome. "No, nothing like that." She twisted her sleeve a bit more and dropped her eyes. "Um…doesithurtmuch?"

Kagome blinked while she processed the slayer's words, and then pulled the woman who had survived being nearly cut to pieces and buried alive, whose ability to withstand pain was near legendary, into a tight hug. "It's different for each woman…it depends how your bodies fit together. Show him how you like to be touched…he'll more than likely be happy to learn the best places to put his hands!"

The other girl was silent for a minute, and then started to giggle. The tension evaporated out of her body, and then Kagome started to laugh along with her, and they chortled the rest of the way through the forest to the well meadow. Sitting down in the shadow cast by the well itself, they had a few minutes of contented camaraderie in the gathering dusk, until Miroku arrived with the twilight, the metal head of his shaft shining torch-bright in the last rays of sun on the far side of the clearing. He paced sedately towards them, smiling knowingly at both girls, which caused Sango to blush again and Kagome to grin.

"Buddha has most assuredly smiled upon me; how lucky can one monk be, to have two beautiful ladies awaiting his arrival?" It was spoken to both, but he had eyes only for Sango. Kagome stood up, brushed herself off, and watched as Miroku raised the other girl to her feet. She reached over and poked him in the shoulder.

"Be _good_, houshi-doushi."

He blinked at her, obviously surprised to be reminded that they weren't quite alone, and then he waggled his eyebrows. "I am prepared to exceed her expectations in _all_ ways, Kagome-sama; you may be sure of that!" Sango 'eeped', and the other girl laughed.

"Just make sure she has something to brag about for her first time, Miroku, so we can share stories when it's ladies hour in the hot spring." Smirking, she swung over the side of the well and vanished into a flash of blue.

Sango was still rather pink when cool fingertips framed her face, tilting up her chin for a soft kiss. Dark violet eyes above smiling lips captivated her, and her embarrassment fled. She stretched up on tip-toe and kissed Miroku back, his left hand dropping to weave his fingers with hers. "Come, my dark-eyed love. The laundress has kept her rinse water hot for us at Kaede-sama's request, and it would be rude not to avail ourselves of her kindness."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

_Whew…it's stifling in here!_ The well-house was dark and extremely stuffy when Kagome climbed out of the cool-by-comparison well and bounded up the inner staircase to the doors. She cracked them open, peering out to make sure the courtyard was clear, and then practically skipped down the stairs and across the space, happy that her two best friends were finally getting it together.

The Higurashi demesne was darkened, and all the windows were open to catch the cooling night breeze. The foyer door was also propped ajar, and she was able to squeeze inside without announcing her presence. Unbuckling her boots, she crept into the house on cat's-paw-feet and followed her ears to the living room, where she found her brother and Akagane sprawled on the tatami mats, watching an American horror movie. Stealthily grabbing a handy floor cushion, she waited until Akagane's nose twitched and as the girl started to look over her shoulder, which happened to coincide with an appropriate moment on-screen…then she dropped the pillow on the unsuspecting couple.

"_What the fucking hell?"_ Sota rocketed to his feet and into an attack stance; Akagane was already snarling, her fangs bared, her claws very much in evidence as her eyes flashed green. But it was too late; their insanely giggling attacker was already out of range in the relative safety of the kitchen. "_Dammit_, sis…trying to fucking scare us to death?"

"The movie didn't appear to be doing an adequate job…and when did _you_ develop such a potty-mouth, young man?"

Her brother grinned. "I'm hoping to be accepted as a cadet next year, so I have to start practising!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sensei Yashita will still be able to give you lessons in verbal dexterity, trust me. How are you, Akagane? Keeping this charming brat on his toes?"

The young vixen, her concealment spell firmly back in place, chuckled. "He's a Higurashi; he keeps me on _mine_!"

"There's some left-over stir-fry if you're hungry, sis. Akagane made it, and it's really good."

"Thanks, but I had dinner before I came through the well. Hey…where's mom?"

Sota flopped back down on the floor. "Out on a dinner date with Gitoumaru. Don't hold your breath about her coming home tonight." He leered. "They're going hot and heavy…"

"_Damn, damned, damnable!_" All the possible problems associated with her mother and a dog demon going 'hot and heavy' caused Kagome to collapse on the floor with a bump and hold her head in her hands.

Akagane chuckled again, and came over to pat Kagome on the head before returning to plop down next to Sota. "Don't worry, they haven't gone all the way…but I hear she needs to be thoroughly de-scented before she comes home!"

"_So_ not wanting to hear the gory details of _my mother's_ sex life…" the dark-haired girl groaned.

The teens exchanged glances and winked at each other. "Would you rather hear about ours?" Sota asked, a little _too_ innocently.

"That had _better_ be a joke, mister!" Kagome gasped…and gave a very gratifying shriek of dismay when the pair smirked at her.

"What's all that racket down there? Can't an old man sleep in peace?" Ojii-san's quavering shout had them all hunkering down, but as soon as his door closed again, Kagome's silver-rimmed eyes were boring into them.

"Do you mean to tell me that you two are…?" She got a pillow in the face.

"Relax, sis. We're not _that_ reckless. We'll leave the sneaking around to you and mom. Shimano is picking Akagane up in about an hour."

"Whaddya mean, _I'm_ sneaking around?" Her eyes turned even more metallic, and she easily fielded the next cushion tossed at her.

"You and Yash, of course." Sota rolled his eyes, as if the answer should be obvious.

"But I'm…we're…oh, yeah. Guess that you _could_ look at it that way…"

"And since it's such an easy way to annoy you, I will!"

Two pillows fired in rapid succession and with demonic-power-assisted accuracy laid him out flat. "Eat feathers, Higurashi. I'm going up for a shower; Akagane, if I happen to miss your dad, could you tell him that I'll see him at the Armoury tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, Obaa-san. Make time for Yash, too. He's missed you something awful these last couple of weeks."

"Hm…if I'm your grandmother, that means you kissing my brother is probably illegal in nearly every prefecture…." It was Kagome's turn to dodge a well-aimed pillow as she scampered past the pair and up the stairs, unbuckling her cuirass as she entered her room. _A shower and then a long, hot bath…and no worries about Naraku for at least twenty-four hours_. _Yippee!_ She paused in the act of pulling off her sport bra. _I wonder how Sango and Miroku are making out? Geez, I can't believe I phrased it that way!_

An hour and a half later, a soaked and scrubbed girl gratefully collapsed into the cool sheets of her bed…and immediately missed her hanyou's presence. _Inuyasha…hurry home_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

Sango stepped out of the laundress' hut, wrapped in a clean _kosode_, feeling much better for a long soak and a hair wash…and to finally be out of her battle gear for the first time in two weeks. Her eye was immediately caught by the warm smile on Miroku's face, as he waited in a pool of light provided by two flickering lamps. He rose as she approached him, and he handed her one of the lamps with a flourish. "Dearest Sango…please, return to Kaede-sama's hut and await me there. I won't be long."

She felt a funny little flutter in her stomach when he bent to kiss her, a soft caress that held the promise of greater intimacy to come, and he brushed a fingertip over her lips as he stepped away. Sango watched him disappear behind the matting and heard his jovial greeting of the laundress, who responded with a ribald comment. Her cheeks flamed as he jested in kind, and then she made her way through the quiet village to the old miko's hut, letting the night air cool her down as she admired the stars twinkling overhead. She spared a thought for Kirara and Inuyasha, out there somewhere in the dark, and wondered if they had reached the smithy safely. Shippo was already snoring softly in a corner, and to pass the time, she helped Kaede prepare a medicinal brew for a young mother in the village that was not recovering properly from the birth of her baby.

It wasn't very long at all when Miroku appeared in Kaede's doorway…and she hardly recognized her houshi. Instead of his bulky black and purple, he was robed only in a pale _kosode_ that emphasized his tall, slender frame…and his hair was loose. She stared at him, her eyes tracing the dark hair framing his face and falling over his shoulders, admiring the somewhat dishevelled effect. His eyes crinkled as he smiled, and then he gravely bowed to Kaede. "May I deprive you of your beautiful assistant, my good lady? I beg your gracious permission…"

"Leave off the flattery, ye scallywag." Kaede's one good eye was kind. "Take thy lass and go…and may the gods bless both of thee with much happiness."

"Thank you, Kaede-sama. We are honoured to accept your good wishes." Sango rose, brushing imaginary dust from her robe, and kept her eyes averted as she took her place at Miroku's side and the couple bowed formally to the old miko, the closest thing to a grandmother that both of them had. She waved them out the door, and Sango noticed that Miroku carried both his staff and a lamp.

Once they were outside the hut, and picking their way across the field to the shed, Miroku handed Sango the lamp and then wrapped one arm around her shoulders. Halfway to their destination, the girl motioned that they should stop. She gazed up at the sky, the stars twinkling brightly against the velvety blackness. "It is very beautiful tonight, don't you think?"

"Yes, the sky is very beautiful, Sango-chan." The arm draped across her shoulders tightened, and she moved closer to him, sliding her free arm around his waist and resting her head against his chest. The crown of her head was kissed and she peeked up at his smile. That little fluttering started up in her stomach again. _I'm so silly…it isn't like we haven't slept with each other…we just haven't_… Memories of the previous month, when she and Miroku had shared the modified shed in Kagome and Inuyasha's absence, flickered through her mind. Miroku has been incredibly considerate, his hands never straying too far out of bounds, and she had only fleetingly explored his chest…both of them were too aware of the potential consequences of losing themselves in the moment.

That didn't stop them from kissing until their lips were nearly raw, though, and their tongues knew every contour of each other's mouths. Now, there wasn't any reason to wait, and her heart quickened at the thought. She felt ashamed for having that moment of uncertainty with Kagome. _This is Miroku, for goddess' sake! I trust him with my life and my heart…_

Her cheeks flushed, and then she heard a chuckle rumble through Miroku's chest. "My lovely Sango…let us continue on to our bed. Whilst admiring you by starlight is certainly delightful, I find lamplight to be more conducive to displaying your charms to their fullest advantage." The soft jingle of his staff punctuated his words, and they resumed their trek across the field, stumbling a little in the dark, and Miroku joking that they could really use Kirara's demon flames to light their way.

He had obviously been to the shed while she was bathing, as the brazier was lit and the pallet bed turned down. The brazier was mainly for light, not heat, as it was pleasantly cool outside. Miroku slid the door open, and she stepped up inside. "Excuse me, Sango. I wish to check the sutras to make sure we shall be undisturbed."

"Isn't the barrier still in place around the village?"

"Yes…but I do not wish to be disturbed by stray kitsunes in the morning." White teeth flashed, and he disappeared around the corner of the hut. Sango closed the door and moved to the neatly stacked boxes and crates on the side of the small room, eyeing the bed and chewing her lip. _I feel odd being completely naked…_._but he is going to be my husband in fact if not in law…and after tonight, he'll have seen it all…well, more than he ever saw sneaking peeks at a hot spring_… Coming to a decision, she loosened the sash on her kosode, shrugged it off, and folded it neatly. Laying it atop one of the boxes that served as a makeshift table, listening to Miroku's tread as he paced the perimeter of the shed, she tucked herself between the blankets and waited, her stomach full of butterflies and her heart thumping irregularly. Very soon, the door opened, and her houshi stepped in. With his hair unbound, he looked like a different person…but the mischievous glint in his dark violet eyes remained the same.

"Ahhh…eager to begin, my love? I thought I would make us some tea…"

"T-tea?" Sango sat up, holding the blankets to her chest. Miroku's breath caught as her flowing hair was bronzed by the brazier-light, her creamy golden skin taking on a velvety texture, soft dark eyes bright with confusion. He couldn't resist teasing her a little more. "Of course. We should always have a cup of tea together before retiring; it promotes good digestion and is such a civilized custom…"

"All right." Sango sounded less than enthused about being 'civilized'. When he made no move toward the kettle, her brow furrowed in puzzlement. Instead, he regarded her with hooded eyes for a moment, and then his hands went to his sash. He had her full attention as he untied the fabric belt, and then rolled his shoulders. The _kosode_ slid down his lean muscled arms…and then he was completely naked to her astonished gaze.

_There's quite a bit worth looking at, too_…Sango couldn't help ogling her houshi; Miroku's body was toned and well-defined from his years of travelling and fighting. The object of her attentions smirked a bit when her eyes reached his manhood. It twitched, and rose slightly in response to the attention; Sango squeaked and ducked. She was still hiding her crimson cheeks behind a blanket when Miroku tossed the robe aside and knelt beside her, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the junction of her shoulder and neck, then trailed his lips up the side of her throat to her ear, where he nibbled gently on the tender lobe. She inhaled sharply, and turned into the caress. He brushed his lips over hers, and she tangled her fingers in his hair in an attempt to keep him in place for another kiss.

Now that her hands were occupied, the blanket slipped down, and she shivered when Miroku's hands also found something to keep themselves amused. They circled her waist, the beads and fabric of his gauntlet sliding over her skin in an interplay of textures; first the silky smoothness of the beads, followed by the slight roughness of the linen. She wasn't nearly as conscious of his other, bare hand…and when it skimmed up her ribs and cupped her breast, running a thumb over her nipple, she gasped more in surprise than arousal. Miroku didn't appear to notice; he kept kissing her, his gauntleted arm curving around her back and pressing her against him. He noticed her tension, though, and kept kissing, and gently stroking, until her body relaxed and she began to enjoy the sensations.

She decided that she loved his hair loose and falling over his shoulders, and the way he sometimes sucked lightly on her bottom lip before releasing it, and the warm jolts that travelled all the way from her breast to her belly and back again as his thumb continued to sweep and rub…but she was unprepared for the near-ache that erupted between her thighs when Miroku leaned her back and bent his head to the neglected breast, running his warm, wet tongue over the erect nipple before lightly nibbling on it.

"_Miroku_!" She clasped him in her arms and arched her spine, letting her head drop back as she gave herself up to the sensations pouring through her. She hardly noticed as he laid her down on the bedding, his mouth never giving up its sweet assault, now switching from one breast to the other as she squirmed and moaned. Sango came alert when Miroku kissed his way up her chest to her throat as he slid on top of her, pressing his weight into her, the blanket still between them. The feeling of _need_ that made her sex practically throb in response had her parting her legs and allowing him to settle between her thighs, his erection pressing directly against her with only a layer of woven material between them. Their kisses became more languid but just as heated; Sango began running her hands through his hair and over his shoulders, stroking down his back even as his hands continued to explore her curves.

Miroku broke the kiss to gaze down at her with hooded eyes, bringing his hands up to cup her face, smoothing her bangs away from her brow and tangling his fingers in her hair. "You bring joy to my heart, my lovely Sango, and I am so honoured that you would share yourself with me like this."

The girl smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him. "We both deserve a little happiness, Miroku. You bring joy to _my_ heart, too."

He glanced at the gauntlet before brushing the fingers of that hand over her cheek. "I wish I could feel you without impediment…"

Sango kissed him again. "As soon as Naraku is defeated, you may grope my bottom with that hand for as long as you wish…"

His eyes twinkled. "Truly? I always knew that you had a generous soul, my love. I will hold you to that promise."

"As long as you _hold_ me at the same time, you can do anything you want…" She stilled as his eyes darkened and a slow, sexy smile curved his lips, and then his head dipped to breathe in her ear.

"I would like to have permission to do something in advance of my collecting on that promise, Sango-chan." His warm breath gave her goosebumps, and reduced her to a whimper.

"Anything…"

A chuckle rumbled from his chest into hers. "Thank you, _koi_…I have wished to do this with you for so long…" He began to kiss his way down her body, taking the covering blanket with him, until he reached her short curls. Despite her assurance, Miroku still looked up for permission to touch her; Sango, whose breathing had accelerated the closer he came to her aching core, found herself nodding eagerly, anticipating his next move.

To say that he took her by surprise was an understatement of major proportions.

She let out a startled "_Oh!_" as his tongue gave one long, slow stroke and when his lips closed over her most sensitive flesh…her hips would have bucked violently off the pallet if he hadn't been holding them down. Her response thrilled him, hardening him until he nearly groaned with anticipation, blotting out the twinge of pain when she pulled his hair and cried out again.

Miroku flicked his tongue against the hardened nub, and was very satisfied with how Sango's whole body reacted. After a few more languorous licks and gentle nibbles, he felt her go tense and her breathing stall…stepping up his attentions, he was more than gratified when she cried out a strangled version of his name as her body shook from the force of her orgasm. Waiting a few moments to give a final lingering caress, he then crawled up her body, kissing, licking and nibbling her sweat-dampened skin until his erection pressed into her thigh and he ran his tongue up the column of her throat.

Sango's arms came up around him as she pressed a kiss to his temple; he looked deeply into her misty eyes before kissing her, teasing her mouth with his tongue as he rubbed himself against her entrance. The girl shivered at the contact, and broke the kiss abruptly. "Miroku…wait…"

"Yes, my love?" He eased back slightly.

"I-I want to…touch you." Sango blushed, and fiddled with a lock of his hair.

"Of course, _koi_. Be gentle with me…" Miroku chuckled at the mystified look on her face and rolled to the side, lying back with one arm flung up over his head. Sango sat up, propping herself with her hand, her hair spilling over her shoulder and brushing against his side. He slipped his other arm around her hips, tracing little circles on her skin with his fingers and waited.

The girl began at his throat, running her hand lightly over his chest in slow sweeps, mapping the flat planes and brushing against his nipples. He groaned and arched his back slightly; Sango took that as an invitation to press kisses to the nearer one, and rub the other with her fingers. His gauntleted hand slid up her back and flexed lightly over her scar, breath hissing through his teeth at the sensations caused by her touch. While she continued to lavish attention on his chest with her mouth, her hand began to venture lower, dancing over his abdominals, tracing his hipbones, until her fingertips brushed against the head of his erection, and his hips jerked. Thinking she had harmed him, she pulled her hand away; moving fast, he caught it and cupped it over his rigid flesh.

Sango lifted her head from his chest and gazed at their joined hands; Miroku wished he could see the look on her face, but she was screened by a curtain of dark hair. Her fingers slowly curled around him, and she let him guide her in gently caressing the sensitive organ. He couldn't help the long, drawn-out moan, or stop his hips from responding to the delicious friction created by the pressure of both of their hands wrapped around him; he was aware of her hair trailing down his body…but he still gasped in surprise when her tongue shyly flicked at his tip.

She seemed to appreciate his response, because she repeated the caress several times, until he was almost overwhelmed by his body's enthusiasm for her touch. He gently tugged on her hair to pull her away, and stilled her hand with his own, deep-breathing and re-weaving his fraying control…and let out a mewling whine when her thumb brushed over the sensitive tip. "S-sango…_please_…"

"A-am I doing something wrong?" She asked, worry apparent in her voice, and her fingers freezing in mid-stroke.

Miroku managed a weak chuckle. "On the contrary…you're doing every thing _too_ right. _Koi_…please let me…_love_ you now?"

Sango smiled softly then, and released him, then ran her hand up his torso until her fingertip was tapping his chin as she looked at him from under her lashes. She lowered herself until she was pressed against his side, and kissed him very deeply. With a muffled moan, he clasped her against him and rolled on top of her. Her thighs parted, and he again found himself poised at her slick entrance…and very aware that he was about to deflower a virgin.

She smiled a little crookedly. "Be gentle with me…"

He chuckled a bit and kissed her very tenderly. "Of course…do you trust in me?"

"I'm prepared for pain…" She looked so adorably determined that he had to kiss her again.

"This is not a battle, Sango…this is more of a dance."

"Well, I wouldn't be hired by even a _desperate _tea-house to perform as a dancer!"

"Good, because I wish to have you dance only for _me_." He lightly rocked his hips against her, and slid just inside; Sango inhaled and tensed up. "It will be fine, _koi_…breathe…" Bracing himself on one elbow, he reached back to gently urge her knees to bend, tilting her hips up and settling himself more thoroughly into position. Miroku watched her face very carefully as he slowly eased into her incredibly tight, hot and wet body, pausing when he reached a definite barrier.

Sango was panting, her eyes screwed tightly shut and her teeth clenched as she tensed against his sweet invasion. Miroku waited, holding very still, kissing her so softly and intimately that the tension began to leave her; her legs dropped further apart and her hands unballed from the fists they were curled in, then slid up his arms to wrap around his neck and weave into his hair. "My beautiful Sango…no need to rush… this is our night…"

He wasn't sure if it was the tone of his voice, or the words themselves, but suddenly the girl he held in his arms completely relaxed, sighing lightly. "I-I'm ready…"

"I adore you, my love…" he breathed, as he took her lips with a heated kiss to distract her from the discomfort, and snapped his hips at the same moment. He held still again as her body jerked slightly, but he was as deeply sheathed as possible, and the sensations nearly made his head spin. _I feel like this is my first time all over again…I've been with more than a few women, it is true…but never with one that means as much to me as Sango. This must be why it is called 'making love'…_

Sango decided that all things considered, she didn't really hurt at all, and discovered that the sensation of being filled so completely more than made up for the sharp pinch she had felt. She wriggled her hips experimentally, and was rewarded with Miroku groaning into her mouth. Encouraged, she again pushed against him, and he broke the kiss with a crooked smile on his lips and leaned his forehead against hers. "Ah, Sango…shall we dance?" he whispered hoarsely with laughter in his voice.

"H-how?"

"Like this…" He slowly pulled back, and then thrust in. Sango made a small noise, and then brought her legs up over his hips, locking them together in an intimate embrace. Her body tightened around him and he gritted his teeth, his nostrils flaring as he deep-breathed to find some small thread of control…but with the overwhelming sensations assaulting him, he knew he wouldn't last long. Changing his angle slightly, increasing his tempo, he was reasonably sure he had found the right spot when Sango keened and scrabbled at his shoulders, her whole body reacting…but then his release caught him off guard and he pounded into her, shuddering as he hissed her name into her skin.

Sango was surprised when her lover collapsed on top of her, her name on his lips, covered with sweat and his heart racing. _What was all that about? Did he just…? _Her own body was wound up tighter than a spring, absolutely aching for…something. Miroku lifted his head and she smiled wonderingly at the misted look in his eyes, and then he kissed her so deeply and searchingly that she gave herself up to him, kissing back hungrily and rocking her hips against him.

"Forgive me, _koi._ I finished without you; allow me…" He carefully withdrew from her, and laid half on top of her, kissing her while his hand caressed her breasts, playing with her nipples until she was arching into his touch and squirming desperately to relieve the ache between her thighs. His clever hand soon travelled down her body, and she gasped into his mouth as his fingertips, so cool against her heated flesh, slipped yet farther down and began to stroke and rub where she was hot and wet.

Sango felt heavy and tight all at once, tingling pressure building up in her belly, her limbs trembling…and when Miroku simultaneously did _something_ rapid with his fingers as his lips fastened over her breast, lights exploded behind her eyes and she screamed. It took a long time to come back from that blissful place, the small aftershocks leaving her trembling; she was barely aware of Miroku arranging the blankets over both of them and wrapping himself around her. Sango snuggled under his chin, the afterglow warming her as thoroughly as his embrace. She felt she ought to say something to mark this occasion, but her brain refused to function in any ordered fashion, and she gave up as sleep claimed her.

Miroku lay awake a little while longer, combing his fingers through her long tresses, loving the feel of her pressed up against him, her breath warm against his skin. He held up his gauntlet in the dim light, eyeing the mark of his curse, and furrowed his brow. _Naraku must be defeated…we will not be separated_. He kissed Sango's brow, delighting in the fitful murmurs as she nestled closer in her sleep, and closed his eyes, feeling truly contented for the first time in years. Sango muttered something, and rubbed her nose on his chest. "Yes, _koi_?"

"'S the hair…wear y'r hair down…like it…" He smirked as she sighed and fell into a deeper slumber, her breathing evening out and slowing.

"Sleep well, Sango…I look forward to being called 'husband' on the morrow."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

"You're here bright and early, whelp! What do you…_by all the gods of heaven and hell_!"

Inuyasha took in the elderly smith's gormless expression, eyes even more bugged out than usual, and toothless jaw agape…and arched his eyebrow. "What the hell's your problem?" Totosai didn't answer, just stared at him, his mallet frozen in mid-blow. The hanyou snorted and shoved his hands in his sleeves, trying not to itch or sneeze in the foul atmosphere. "Finally lost what's left of your mind, Totosai?" The demon smith slowly rose to his feet and came towards him, stopping right in front of him and looking intently at his face. Inuyasha tried not to flinch as grubby claws reached towards his cheek, and he realized what might have caught Totosai's attention.

"Oi! Don't touch me with those claws…looks like you haven't washed in a couple of centuries…" He batted Totosai away, and the smith shook himself. The bulbous eyes that fastened on him again were very sharp.

"I see you have come more fully into your heritage, whelp. Now, if you improved your attitude, you'd be truly as impressive as your lord father!"

"Keh. I need to ask you something about the _other_ part of my heritage, old man." Inuyasha resisted the urge to wipe his face and scratch his scalp furiously.

Totosai shuffled back to his seat and picked up his mallet before replying. "What is it now?"

"I need you to teach me a sword strike that will cut through any barrier, no matter how powerful."

Totosai regarded him over the bar of green-tinted steel he was in the process of hammering. "The 'Wind Scar' didn't do the job?"

Inuyasha scuffed his feet on the cinder-carpeted stone floor. "It was defeated."

Totosai sucked his few remaining teeth, considering something before shrugging. "That was one strong barrier." He hammered furiously for a few minutes, the echoing din causing Inuyasha to wince and pin back his ears.

When the cacophony subsided, barely reigning in his impatience, the hanyou asked, "Well? Can you teach me something like that?"

Totosai started and blinked at him. "What…you still here? Can't do anything for you, whelp, just like _that_. Unless you're willing to train, you'll need to work with what you have." He filled his cheeks and bathed the metal in flames until it glowed dull red. He heard the hanyou's descriptive curse that called his ancestry into question, and then his receding footsteps. The old smith smiled fondly and addressed the blade in front of him. "Impatient, foul-mouthed, fearless…and incredibly powerful. The Inu no Taisho would be so proud of him…"

Outside the cavern, Inuyasha took a flying leap to land next to Kirara. The neko-youkai was eyeing the pop-eyed bull as it grazed on what appeared to be copious amounts of steaming green slime. She had her twin tails wrapped tightly around her body and legs, not really wanting to have any part of her more than was absolutely necessary touching the sulphurous ground. The hanyou scorched his foot on a hot spot, and hopped a bit, cursing; Kirara carefully stood up, avoiding that patch of earth, and Inuyasha slid onto her back. "Keh! This was a waste of a trip. Let's go home, Kirara."

As the fire-cat sprang into the sky, a new, familiar, and not entirely welcome voice spoke in Inuyasha's ear. "Not completely wasted, Inuyasha-sama…and thanks for the meal!"

"_Myoga_…" He had the flea-demon pinned between his claws in a trice, and saw the same gobsmacked expression as on Totosai. "What the hell is up with you old farts? Never seen an inu-youkai with stripes before?"

"I _thought_ your blood tasted even richer…when did the markings become permanent?" The elderly flea asked, squirming in vain.

Inuyasha shrugged and allowed Myoga to escape up his sleeve and settle onto one of the beads of the rosary. "If they're not fading, that's news to me. We fought Naraku again yesterday, and it was a heated battle…and the bastard has a powerful shield-barrier."

"Ah, that would be the reason why you came to Totosai to ask about if there was a new strike he could teach you?"

"Keh. Not that the old bugger was any help…"

"Allow me to be of service, Inuyasha-sama. Totosai is probably unaware of this, so was unable to assist you. There _is_ a way to increase Tetsusaiga's shield-breaking power, but it is dangerous and unpleasant."

Inuyasha brushed aside the cautions. "Just tell me, and I'll leave you unsquished…for now."

Myoga shivered, but complied. "If you vanquish a demon protected by a powerful shield-barrier, and then allow your blade to bathe in the creature's blood, the Tetsusaiga will absorb the additional strength."

"That makes sense…and now that you've told me this, do _you_ know of a demon with a strong barrier that I can kill?"

"It will mean a couple of weeks away from your home village, but yes, I do…have you ever heard of the _hyakki-komori_?"

"Ogre bats? No…but you have plenty of time to tell me. Get talkin'."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

Kagome rolled out of bed and stood up, yawning and stretching. _Oh, man…I slept like absolute crap_… Stumbling over to her window, she opened the curtains and peered out at a brilliant summer morning. The heat was already increasing; the birds chirped in the Goshinboku, and she heard the rhythmic scratch, scratch of her grandfather's broom as he readied the shrine for another day. _Wonder how things went for Sango and Miroku…never mind that…did my mom come home?_

That question was answered a moment later, as a dark sedan purred into the courtyard. Her mother exited, walked around to the driver's side and leaned in the window to kiss her escort. Kagome caught a glimpse of dark hair and a wide smile on Gitoumaru's face as he waved good-bye. Mrs. Higurashi tripped across the courtyard to say something to Ojii-chan, and Kagome ducked back inside to start dressing. _If I hit the Armoury early enough, maybe Yash and I can go for lunch together_…

Ten minutes later, she thumped downstairs in red leather and a black tank top, carrying her helmet and gloves. She grabbed an apple out of the fridge and bit into it as she dug her riding boots out of the back of the shoe rack in the foyer. Her mother was just coming in as she straightened up. "Good morning!" she chirped; Mrs. Higurashi had the grace to look a little abashed.

"Good morning to you, too. Off to the Armoury?"

"Yup. I'm hoping to mooch lunch off Yashita, so I'll see you this afternoon sometime."

"Have you eaten breakfast?"

"No…too lazy to make miso."

"It's still quite early…I'll make us something to eat, and we can chat a bit. We didn't have much of a chance last time you were home." There was definite longing in her mother's voice, and she reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her daughter's ear.

Kagome hesitated only a moment, and then smiled. "Sure, mom. That would be great. Um, what does Gitoumaru do? He isn't an instructor at the Academy…"

"He is part of the Imperial court; takes care of scheduling of festivities." Mrs. Higurashi slipped off her shoes and bustled past. "Oh, he asked me to remind you of the New Moon Festival next month."

"If I'm available, I'll be happy to drink sake with the Emperor again."

"Good enough. Come on, and tell me about your adventures."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Two and a half hours later, Kagome rolled into the courtyard of the Academy, and parked her motorcycle in the same slot already occupied by Yashita's silver machine. She snapped off a crisp answering salute to the two guardsmen at the top of the stairs, and almost turned left to head down the corridor to the Armoury, but changed her mind and went right instead, heading for the stairs and Sessaki's office. _I forgot to phone…it's summer recess, so he shouldn't be as busy._

She arrived outside the office door, took a deep breath, and slid it open. Nekajo peered at her over the edge of a file folder and arched his eyebrows. "Do you have an appointment, Lady Kagome?"

The girl stepped out of her boots and lined them up neatly next to two pairs that she recognized. "No, I don't, but I owe Lord Sessaki a situation report that I'm sure he would not be very pleased if he missed."

Several centuries of recognizing imminent threats to his bodily health had the imp scrambling. "One moment, Lady Kagome. I'm sure there will not be any problem…" He knocked lightly on the shoji frame of the inner sanctum and then opened the door. "My lord…"

"Send her in." Nekajo bowed away, indicating that she should proceed. Kagome smirked at the disguised toad-imp, handed him her helmet, and squared her shoulders before stepping into Sessaki's office, the door sliding shut behind her. She smiled softly at the fatigue-wearing occupant of the other cushion in front of the polished teak desk and inclined her head to Yashita before executing a lower, more formal bow to Sessaki. "Be seated, Higurashi."

"Thank you, sir." She knelt on the cushion, her back very straight, her hands on her thighs and 'eyes front'.

"At ease." Kagome gratefully rearranged herself so that she was seated cross-legged and only then did she give both demons, who were both wearing their concealment spells, a very bright smile. She wasn't terribly surprised when Yashita reached for her hand; she wove her fingers with his and squeezed gently. Sessaki did not comment, but leaned forward slightly; she was aware of his keen eyes scanning her face. "You look tired, Higurashi."

"I didn't sleep well last night, sir." She rubbed her eyes with her free hand. "We've had a helluva couple of weeks, and Inuyasha went to Totosai's forge to see about strengthening the Tetsusaiga."

"You fought Naraku again." It wasn't a question; Yashita's fingers tightened around hers.

"Onigumo."

"Those villages…and the bandits."

She smiled a bit sadly. "You remember…" He squeezed her hand tightly and they had a brief moment of connection. She turned her attention to the taiyoukai, who had watched the interchange in silence. "In the past two weeks, we have discovered that Naraku also has a time of weakness; the barrier around his castle thinned to the point that his scent leaked out, allowing Koga and Inuyasha to track it. Koga lost the shards in his legs to Kagura; we combined forces in an unsuccessful attempt to recover them. Following that, and the revelation to both the wolves and Kagura of the secret of the night of the new moon, we followed in the path of some disgusting bandits that massacred three villages before they were killed in their turn by 'Muso', who turned out to be Onigumo. The 'Wind Scar' was defeated by a massive barrier erected by Naraku, and now we're awaiting Inuyasha's return from Totosai's forge to see what our next move is."

"Nicely summarized, Higurashi." Sessaki nodded. He paused, seeming to consider something, and then offered, "You must have questions. We may not be able to fully answer, but at least we may know of your concerns."

Kagome chuckled wryly at his doleful tone and grinned at the taiyoukai. "All right…here's a burning question. How on earth am I supposed to convince you to join us, when I haven't seen you on the other side in weeks?"

Sessaki weighed his words carefully before answering. "You will soon have an opportunity to readdress the issue with my younger self."

Kagome nodded, and looked to Yashita. "Is your trip to Totosai's successful?"

He shifted on his cushion, his eyes flashing briefly amber. "Yes, and no. You'll be gone for a couple of weeks on a journey to give the Tetsusaiga greater barrier-slicing strength."

"Will we be back in time for the night of the new moon?"

"Yes."

"Whew! _That's_ a relief. The last one was a bit too stressful for my tastes, what with Koga and Kagura involved."

"That was a pretty wild night, wasn't it?" Yashita agreed, and reached down to grip the cushion she sat on in his fingertips…Kagome could see the indents caused by his invisible claws in the fabric…and tugged her closer to him. She tried to send him a visual message along the lines of _not in front of your brother!_ but he cheerfully ignored her. Sessaki spoke, and she snapped her attention back to him.

"That was the same night that Kagura attempted to bribe me with Shikon shards to kill Naraku for her."

Kagome blinked at this revelation. "S-she did? _That's_ where she took off to; she wasn't trying to divert us from the weakened barrier around Naraku's castle?"

"No…she desired her freedom from him at great risk to herself." Sessaki moved some paperwork to the side. "She was somewhat of an ally; as far as we know, she never told Naraku the secret of Inuyasha's night of weakness."

"Why didn't you help her?" Kagome couldn't help asking, and jumped at the answering growl.

"A few reasons, but mainly I had no need of the shards, she was spawned of Naraku…and she threatened Rin."

"Sorry, sir. That question was out of line."

"I gave you permission to ask, Higurashi. Yashita, _what_ do you think you're doing?"

"This." In the next instant, she was in Yashita's lap and enveloped in a hug. Kagome was fairly sure that this was Not Appropriate, considering it was not only in Sessaki's office but also right in front of the taiyoukai. However, no growl thundered from the other side of the desk, so she relaxed a bit and let Yashita rub circles on her back while resting his chin on the top of her head. She peeked over at Sessaki. He regarded them with an arched eyebrow and then elegantly shrugged.

"Higurashi, do you know what supplies you may require for the next couple of weeks?"

"Um, more field rations, and more arrows, please. We haven't been using the tents because the weather has been so good, but a new ground sheet would be appreciated."

He wrote something on a piece of paper; Kagome watched him handle a ballpoint pen as if it was a calligraphy brush. Sessaki handed her the note. "Take this to Shimano. You are dismissed, Higurashi. Report back once you have returned from your patrol."

She made to jump out of Yashita's embrace, but he stood them both up with no effort and released her so that she could properly bow and salute Sessaki. Kagome backed up a bit and then inclined her head to her husband, wondering if he would follow after that little display; he made no move, other than to return her courtesy gesture. A bit puzzled, she let herself out of the office and shut the door behind her. _Guess we're not doing lunch…shoot._

Nekajo handed over her helmet without a word; she buckled herself back into her boots and slipped out into the corridor, her ears straining for any sign that Yashita was following her. No sound at all; she wondered if his control had slipped and he didn't trust himself. She trailed back down the three flights to the ground floor and decided that teasing Shimano would be just the thing to cheer her up.

At the broad polished counter, she was taken aback to find not a fox, but a wolf waiting for her. Kogashu grinned _very_ toothily from where he lounged in Shimano's accustomed chair, his boots propped up on the edge of the keyboard tray poking out from the wooden cabinet that disguised the system. "Hel-_lo_, princess! Fancy meeting you here!"

"Save it for Ayame, wolfling. What have you done with Shimano?" Kagome _really_ didn't feel like bantering with the wolf youkai; she was hungry again, and her temper a little short from her poor sleep…and the mixed messages her husband appeared to be sending. Wearily, she placed her helmet on the counter and prepared to wait for the kitsune.

"He'll be back in a couple of minutes; had to run some ammo out to the range." Kogashu stood up gracefully and had her hands in his before she could blink, looking intently into her eyes. He frowned a bit. "That puppy hasn't been looking after you properly…"

Kagome tried to yank her hands away, but he just tightened his grip. "We had a shitty patrol…you were involved, actually…spent the better part of a night chasing halfway across Honshu and back because Kagura took your shards, and then spent another week tracking some really nasty bandits until we ran into another incarnation. He was a bugger to fight, and then Naraku demo-ed his newest shield barrier…"

"Oh, yeah…I remember…that's the time I found out about mutt-face's night of weakness." He rubbed the backs of Kagome's hands with his thumbs and looked at her very seriously. "I was damn lucky that you lot showed up because the wind-bitch had me by the short and curlies. And before you ask, I never betrayed the idiot dog because I didn't want to hurt _you_."

She stopped trying to tug her hands free, and met his gaze directly. "Thanks, _Koga_. He means a great deal to me, as I'm sure you eventually figured out."

"_Someone_ still hasn't figured out that keeping his hands to himself means he might live to see his grandchildren." Yashita's low tone made the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up, and caused Kogashu to let go hurriedly and back away, his hands held up in a gesture of surrender. "You dumb shit…how much damage would Ayame do to you if she saw you sucking up to another man's wife like a moony-eyed teenager?"

"She'd cope better than _you_." At a safe distance, Kogashu returned to his usual cocky demeanour. Kagome realized her hair was still standing up from the elevated level of Yashita's youkai surrounding her. She began to turn toward him just as a large hand landed on her shoulder and squeezed gently; she stepped in close and leaned her head against his chest, his arm curling around her protectively. "Do you have time to do lunch with me, _koishii_?" he murmured into her hair.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged. "I was hoping you'd ask."

Yashita reached for her helmet. "Leave the note Sessaki gave you with wolf-shit here, and let's go." She retrieved the piece of paper and slid it across the counter; with barely a backward glance at Kogashu, the couple headed down the corridor to Yashita's office. As soon as he had her inside and the door slammed shut, he pinned her up against the wall and kissed her ferociously. Kagome was half-expecting it, was still taken a little off-guard by the intensity, but that didn't stop her from kissing him back just as enthusiastically. Yashita finally let up and leaned his forehead against hers, panting lightly. "Sorry, Kagome…it's been a long two weeks, and seeing that bastard's hands on you…"

"If you promise to kiss me like that for an apology, I'll run back out and let him touch me again." She managed a cheeky smile, and reached up to stroke his jaw; his concealment spell was flickering badly, with the blue stripes appearing and disappearing between heartbeats. He smiled back, and then leaned in for a gentle, sweet kiss before stepping over to his desk. Fishing his helmet from underneath, he turned back and kissed her again before opening the door and ushering her out.

They were clattering down the steps into the parking courtyard before he asked, "What do you feel like eating?"

Kagome snickered. "Ooh, there's a loaded question!"

Yashita groaned theatrically as he started up his bike. "Don't tease, wench…it isn't nice."

Kagome slid onto the saddle behind him, pressed herself very close against him and purred, "Who said I was 'nice'?" He reached back and gave her thigh a squeeze.

"Just decide what you want for lunch, Kagome…"

"Noodles would be fine…"

"You know me too well."

She hugged him tightly. "I do…and I love you anyways."

He chuckled, gave her clasped hands an affectionate pat, and backed up past her bike before taking them out of the courtyard in a smooth acceleration.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"That was a great lunch, Yash. Why am I somehow not surprised that you know all the good noodle shops in a five mile radius around the Academy?"

"Survival skills. Do you have to go home now?" They were back in the parking courtyard; the paving shimmered in the summer heat.

Kagome held out her hand for his cell-phone, and checked the time display. "Not yet. What do you have in mind? Besides _that_, I mean!" She hastily added, at his suggestive leer.

"What?" He asked, immediately switching his face to a look of innocence. "I was thinking we could go for a walk in the gardens…"

Kagome gave him a wistful smile. "I'd love to…but, is it safe?"

"I'm a big boy; I can control myself. How about you?"

She held up her hand. "I solemnly swear to not molest you…unless you ask nicely."

He rolled his eyes. "Good enough. This way…" They left their helmets on the bike and walked up the stairs, saluting the guardsmen, then turned down the corridor away from the Armoury. Several turns later, they stood in the ornate gateway that led into the enclosed garden where he had first approached her the morning nearly a year previous when she'd been trying to figure out how to tell Sessaki that her ceremonial kimono was MIA. He ushered her past the bench where he had asked her out on that date, their boots crunching on the gravel paths and continued deeper into the maple-tree shaded grounds, until they were in the centre of the garden, screened from prying eyes, and in a small glade on the verge of a large koi pond.

Yashita sat down, his back against the trunk of a venerable magnolia, and held out his arms to her. Kagome didn't hesitate; she took off her leather jacket and dropped it on the ground as she stepped up to him and settled into his lap, sighing happily when his arms enclosed her. The pocket flaps of his fatigue jacket weren't comfortable to lean against, so she busied herself unbuttoning the garment and opening it so she could snuggle against his t-shirted chest. Once that was accomplished, she stilled, listening to his heartbeat, and found her eyelids drooping despite her best efforts to keep them open.

"Close your eyes, _koishii_. You're exhausted; I'll hold you for a while."

"Thanks, _koibito_. I never sleep well when we're apart…"

"I know. Me neither." Within seconds, the girl was breathing evenly, her body relaxing completely in his embrace. Yashita pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and closed his eyes, drinking in her scent and allowing a calm contentment to steal over him. It was a beautiful summer afternoon; he had his girl in his arms…what more could he ask? _Well, there was something more, but that would have to wait…less than a year to go_…

A couple of hours later, Kagome stirred and slowly opened her eyes, a little disoriented when khaki and camouflage filled her visual field instead of expected fire-rat. Her brain whirled, then caught up as she recognized the not-quite-identical heartbeat and she pressed a kiss to Yashita's chest. His arms tightened around her and then loosened as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Feel better?"

"Mmm-hmm. Thank you for that. I conked right out!"

"You snore, too."

"I do _not_! Er…do I?"

"Very cute little snores." He grinned at her; she blinked when she realized he'd dropped his concealment spell, and was now amber-eyed, blue-striped and fanged; his ears were still tucked underneath his smoothed-back hair. Kagome laid her hand flat on his chest, and her fingertips bumped against the rounded lump under his shirt. She pulled the nested rings out of his neckline and ran her fingertips over them, tracing the circles of silver metal over and over again. Clawed fingers cupped her cheek and she leaned into the caress, smiling softly up at him. He bent his head to bestow a kiss, but stiffened a moment later and protectively tugged her close, growling a warning.

"Knock it off, Yash. It's only me." Shimano flung himself down on the grass beside them, grinning widely and dropping his concealment spell. Kagome eyed his four extravagant tails, two of which waved at her from over his hip. "The supplies you requisitioned just left for the shrine ten minutes ago, and I know I'm waiting on the other side of the well give you a hand…"

Kagome made no move to leave Yash's embrace; instead, she impulsively held out her arms to the kitsune. "C'mere, runt. Group hug." He hesitated; she beckoned insistently, ignoring Yashita's snort. "You know you want to…" Shimano grinned crookedly, and with a soft 'pop', transformed into his much younger self, but equipped with four preposterously bushy tails, and jumped into her lap. Yashita started to laugh, and the kitsune blinked innocently up at him.

"Hey, she invited me…watch it, or I'll bite your ear like I used to…" Even the tone of his voice reverted back to his youth.

"Try it, and I'll pound you like I used to…"

Kagome giggled, and hugged Shimano tightly; after a moment, Yashita relented and pulled both of them to his chest. Shimano hopped back out of their arms and 'popped' back to his adult size, dusting himself off. "That was nice, but best in very small doses. I have an image to keep up, you know."

Yashita snickered. "Keh! News to me."

Shimano chuckled. "Come on, you two love-birds. Time to go." He picked up Kagome's jacket and held it for her; Yashita lifted her in his arms and let her go long enough to don the leather before wrapping his arm possessively around her shoulders. She slipped an arm around his waist, and then held out her other hand to Shimano, who took it with a very pleased grin. Both demons' concealment spells rippled back into place, and all three walked out of the garden together.

Three stories above, Kogashu spoke to Sessaki from the former's vantage point at the latter's office window. "What'll we do if she doesn't survive?"

The answer came back almost instantly. "She _will_. No other outcome is acceptable."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

"Hi, Kagome! Didja bring me anything?"

Kagome looked up from the bottom of the well and grinned at the bright green eyes sparkling down at her. "Hi, Ship-dip! Can you start pulling these up?" She had loaded the first of two cartons of field rations into the netting bag attached to the rope Miroku rigged up a few months earlier, when they were transporting what felt like tons of supplies across time before they left on their trip to Kyoto. As the kitsune grunted and the boxes moved about an inch higher, she scrambled up the rope ladder and over the rim to help him.

Together they hauled up the load, and then Shippo plopped over backwards with an exaggerated groan and a hand over his eyes. "I hope that's it…"

"Nope. Four arrow cases, and six more cartons of rations plus a ground sheet. Why don't you scoot down to the village and get Miroku?"

"No need, Kagome-sama." She turned to see both Miroku and Sango strolling towards them, hand-in-hand. She blinked. Miroku was not only sporting a daisy behind his ear, but his usual robes were replaced by a conventional _kosode_…and his hair was down. Sango had a crown of the same flowers resting on her glossy head, and her usual attire…minus any sign of her armour underneath. The slayer blushed a very pretty shade of pink when she met Kagome's eyes, and the girl grinned.

"Well, good afternoon!" She refrained from further teasing and instead hugged both of them. Sango smiled like sunshine, and Miroku looked very pleased with the situation as well. He glanced at the kitsune, who was still sprawled in the grass.

"How is your head, Shippo-kun?" He received a rather rude noise in response.

Kagome prodded the pile of silk and fur with her toe. "What did you do?"

"_Somebody_ warded the storage hut last night…"

"To prevent nosey kitsunes from seeing things they shouldn't."

Kagome chuckled. "And a certain snoopy kitsune found out that your sutras work just fine?"

"Precisely. Just before dawn, no less."

"Well, you deserved that, Shippo. Inuyasha would have removed your tail if you tried that with us."

The kit flashed a cheeky grin. "_My_ tail wasn't the one in danger…"

"I don't know…being woken up early had its side benefits…" Sango interjected quietly and slipped her arm around Miroku's waist. The monk's lips twitched and he looped his arm around the slayer's shoulders.

Kagome smirked. "I can wait until the next hot spring for the juicy details…right now, we have some supplies to move. Back in two tics…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

Very late on a hot summer night, a tired hanyou pulled himself up out of the well, and grumbled about the stuffiness inside the well house. He opened the doors, hoping for some relief, but the smells of the city were intensified in the close, muggy atmosphere. Giving himself a good shake to knock off the last drops of water from his dip in the river, he cleared the steps in a single bound and strode across the courtyard. He had his hand on the front door latch when he looked around the corner of the house up at Kagome's window. It was wide open in a vain attempt to catch a cooling breeze, so he decided to use his usual entry. Springing up onto the windowsill, he misjudged slightly and had to drive his claws into the woodwork to steady himself.

Lucky for him, because the sight that awaited him seriously endangered his equilibrium by making all the blood in his body rush to his groin.

Kagome was asleep, lying on her side, one knee drawn up, giving him a very clear and intimate view of her lithe body because the blankets were on the floor, obviously having been kicked off in an attempt to stay cool. _It's just like that morning I had to go stand under the waterfall, because I found her like this…but this time, I don't have to freeze my balls off_… He slipped noiselessly into the room and rapidly shed his clothes, hungrily drinking in her curves, his eyes drawn to the soft, dark place visible at the top of her thighs.

Carefully easing onto the bed, he hovered over her for a moment, admiring her before bending his head to lay a trail of kisses from her hip to her shoulder; she squirmed a bit in her sleep. He smiled, and moved her hair away from her face, then laid down behind her, fitting himself against her. Kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear, he slipped his arm around her and snugged her tight, not exactly sure if he wanted to wake her up completely, or just enjoy having her pliant body pressed up against him. His instincts wanted action, _now_ please, but her relaxing scent was having its effect on his mind and he pressed a final kiss to the crook of her neck and settled down to sleep after taking one of her slender hands in his.

Kagome woke up to both early dawn light and a low, contented purr vibrating lightly against her back; there was warm breath on the nape of her neck, an even warmer body wrapped around hers. As she blinked, a clawed thumb gently stroked her palm. She wove her fingers with his…and noted the slightly longer claws. Twisting her shoulders slightly towards him, she was rewarded with a sleepy smile and heavy-lidded amber eyes…plus a pair of vivid blue cheek stripes. "Good morning, _koibito. _When did you arrive?"

"G'morning, _koishii_. Really late last night. I'm glad it was so hot, because the view was spectacular…"

She smiled and squirmed around so that she could fully face him, their interlaced hands resting on her hip. Kissing him lightly and a bit teasingly, she giggled when he growled against her lips and kissed her with intent, rolling slightly on top of her and releasing her hand to stroke up her side to her breast. On a moment of inspiration, she laid her hand on his hip and ran her thumb over the marking curling there; he shivered and groaned, and she did it again. "Mmm…I like how you respond to that…"

He gave her a crooked leer, and rubbed himself against her thigh. "Wanna see how _else_ I respond?"

"Yes, please. Let's try to not wake up the neighbourhood, though."

Inuyasha stilled a moment, regarding her with a serious expression. "We have a long trip ahead of us, so we have to make this one last a couple of weeks…unless you're going to be braver about doing it in the bushes with me."

Kagome cupped his face, brushing her thumbs over his cheek stripes and making him quiver. "Guess I'll have to, if I want to play with these."

"Lemme give you a couple more reasons to consider it…like _this_…"

"Oooooh… _Inuyasha_…"

"And _this_."

"Uuhhh…pretty…good…reasons…"

"This one's my personal favourite, though…"

"Ummm…lock the damn door, already…unless you want… a sutra slapped… on your ass… by Ojii-chan."

"Would rather that _you_ slapped my…"

"Can do…just lock….hey, how'd you do that so fast?"

"Enhanced speed, remember? Now, where was I?"

"Right about _here_, dog-boy…anything _else_ you can do really fast?"

"Oi! Taking my time with this…"

"Mmmmm…thank goodness you aren't a rabbit youkai…"

"They have quick recovery, though."

"How do _you_ know?"

"Tell you later. Do you like _this_?"

"_Y-yesssss_…are you trying to distract me?"

"Yep. Is it working?"

"Too well…"

"Kagome?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Sure… 'master'."

"Keh! I kinda like the sound of that, wench."

"Yeah? _I_ like the sound of 'si…_mmmph_!"

"Enhanced speed, remember?"

"_Mmph-grrmph_!"

"No biting, wench…unless it's like _this_…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **


	57. Blood Shield

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **Well, crap. Had most of this chapter written, and on Wednesday, a corrupted diskette ate my efforts. Double crap. In the newest chapter of the Inuyasha manga out of Japan, Takahashi-sensei introduces Sesshomaru's lady mother. Guess she didn't die after all, when Sess was just a mere ball of fluff; ah, well…luckily I've never tried to pretend this fic is canon!

Coarse language alert; Inu _really_ hates the smell of bats…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 57: Blood Shield**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

**_Present Day_**

"Good morning, Inuyasha! How about some breakfast?"

"Morning, Okaa-san. We're heading out on a long patrol…probably be gone for a couple of weeks, so one of your breakfasts to send us off would be great!" The extremely chipper hanyou ushered Kagome over to the table, giving her a cheeky pinch on the fleece-clad behind just as she sat down. The girl jumped, and shot him a frosty look, but he only smirked. Sota's eyes widened fractionally when he had a good look at the hanyou's face but he said nothing; Mrs. Higurashi didn't turn around from where she was poking at the scrambled eggs with a chopstick.

"Where are you off to this time?"

"The western coast…we're looking for the _hyakki-komori_."

Mrs. Higurashi paused mid-poke. "The 'ogre bats'? That sounds…rather ugly."

Inuyasha plopped down in his seat and had a moment of indecision whether to tease Kagome a little more or turn his attentions to Buyo. The chubby feline was within reach, winding around Sota's legs and begging for scraps in a rather un-cat-like manner. His girl was still rather unimpressed with how he had neatly out-flanked her in bed this morning, even though she enjoyed herself, so he reached under the table and snagged the cat, up-ending him on his lap. "I doubt they're good-looking, but they have something that I need to take down Naraku the next time I see him, so we're paying them a visit. Hey, Kagome…think of it as a little seaside vacation…" He waggled his eyebrows and his ears at the girl; she rolled her eyes and began fiddling the hem of her t-shirt.

"I'm more concerned about the fact that we seem to be headed into the heart of the Western Lands…and that means our chances of running into your brother go up exponentially."

"What's to worry about? He shows his stripey face, I'll kick his ass. Keh!"

Mrs. Higurashi finally turned around with the pan full of eggs in her hand…and nearly dropped them, her mouth forming a perfect 'O' when she saw the youkai markings blazoning Inuyasha's cheeks. The hanyou shoved Buyo into Kagome's lap and dove for the endangered food, managing to catch the woman's wrist and steady the pan. "Oi! Watch yourself, Okaa-san…that could've been a disaster… uh…?"

Mrs. Higurashi reached a tentative hand for his face, and he held very still as her fingertips traced the ragged edge of one of the dark blue stripes. "What do these mean, Inuyasha?" she asked, very softly.

Kagome frowned at her mother, and opened her mouth to point out that she'd seen those same markings quite recently, so what exactly was the big deal…until she remembered that it was _Inuyasha_, not Yashita, under discussion. She snapped her mouth closed at the same time as Sota's foot connected with her shin; she blinked the tears out of her eyes and glared at him on principle while listening to Inuyasha flounder.

"My youkai blood is um, more prominent now, and um, the markings seemed to become permanent in the last fight with Naraku, um…Kagome? Help me out here?" He turned beseeching eyes on her; she merely raised her eyebrows.

"You're doing just fine, dog-boy; keep it up."

He mouthed a mild insult at her and turned back to her mother, who finally set the pan down on the table before straightening up to inspect him more closely. Inuyasha held very still under her thoughtful eye; she finally smiled at him and reached up to tweak his ear. "I think the markings make you look very handsome; don't you think so too, dear?"

"Sure, feed his ego some more, why don't you?" Kagome muttered, and had an elbow ready when the hanyou ruffled her bangs as he sat back down beside her. He mock-'oofed' and she dumped Buyo into his lap. The offended feline dug in his claws as he leapt for freedom, and the hanyou yelped when the sharp tips of Buyo's claws managed to penetrate the tough fire-rat and prickle parts of his anatomy that he preferred to leave unperforated. However, the cat didn't go far; he skittered around behind the table and took up position under Sota's chair again.

Mrs. Higurashi forestalled a fuss by passing out the food, and silence settled in the kitchen. Just as Inuyasha was about to ask for seconds, she handed him a bag and Kagome a folded square of finely-woven linen. "This arrived while you were in the shower; I think it has something to do with your mission." The hanyou dumped out a large handful of silver coins while Kagome smoothed what turned out to be a map…and gasped in horror.

"Look at the terrain we have to cross! We'll never make it back in two weeks!"

Inuyasha leaned over to look, and ran a claw up the blue lines marking the rivers. Doing a rapid calculation, he snorted. "Sure we will. We made it to Kyoto in two weeks in crappy conditions last spring, and this is just slightly over half the distance in good weather… we'll follow the trade routes up-river. It's fairly direct, actually, and isn't as broken up as the Kyoto road. Keh. Our 'allies' are almost mind-readers…they're pretty amazing if they know where we're going almost before we do…"

Kagome looked up from the piece of linen. "Yes…they are 'pretty amazing'. She met the hanyou's sceptical snort with a direct gaze, and he finally dropped his eyes and began counting the coins. Kagome studied the map, knowing that she held Sessaki's artwork in her hands. She tapped the ink-delineated western coastline in the region of the modern city of Niigata. "Is your ancestral fortress around here somewhere?"

Beside her, the hanyou tensed. "More to the north…but we'll steer clear of it," he ground out. She reached for his hand while contemplating the distance they had to cover, find the bats, fight and kill the shield guardian, and then make it home in time for the night of the new moon. She sighed just as Inuyasha squeezed her fingers and dropped a bombshell. "We're not taking the horses this time; we need to cover ground as quickly as possible. You'll ride with me, and Kirara will take the slayer and the houshi."

"That's a fair bit to ask of Kirara…"

"We talked about it already. She's fine with it."

Kagome arched her eyebrow at him. "I didn't know you spoke neko-youkai!"

The hanyou grinned, and stretched elaborately. "Just one of my many hidden talents."

"So well hidden, they're usually invisible."

"You're rather cranky today, sis." Sota risked entering the conversation with knowing look in Inuyasha's direction.

"Didn't sleep very well, and was awake too early thanks to a friendly dog…"

Sota adopted a very innocent look. "Are you sure it was friendly? There was an awful lot of growling going on…" Kagome's eyes snapped sparks, but he just smiled sweetly. The girl sighed and shook her head, then stood up, gathering the bowls. Sota winked at Inuyasha, tucked Buyo under his arm and disappeared to get ready for school.

Mrs. Higurashi collected the rest of the cups and started the water in the sink. "If you have a long way to go, you'd better get dressed and be on your way. Dishes can be done anytime!" She kissed Kagome on the cheek, received one in return, and the girl brushed past the hanyou as he whisked the money and the map into the bag, then tucked it into his haori. He stood up and stepped over to Mrs. Higurashi, who regarded him with a bright smile. She was _rather_ startled when Inuyasha swept her into a hug.

"I appreciate your trust in me, Okaa-san; my youkai blood gives me more power to protect Kagome…"

She hugged him back. "I've trusted you with her from the first, my son. I'm glad that both sides of your heritage are working together; Kagome is very lucky to have you."

He looked down at her, a crooked smile on his lips, and his amber eyes suspiciously misty. "Thanks, Okaa-san. It means…more to me than I can say…that you think of me as your son."

She squeezed him tight. "Of course I do. You are part of this family, Inuyasha. Now, shoo and look after our girl; I'll see you in a couple of weeks." He blinked a couple of times, grinned, and then backed up and gave her a quick bow before turning in a flare of silver to bound across the distance to the staircase. A moment later, she heard her daughter's voice raised in mild complaint, and Inuyasha's rumbling response…and then the unmistakeable creak of bedsprings as someone was tackled…or 'sat'. She started to roll her eyes, and then blushed very pink when she recalled Gitoumaru's playful antics the last time she'd stayed over at his apartment. _We have about two weeks together…Yashita isn't the only one who is looking forward to the end of the mission!_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

**_Eight days later, on the southern seacoast of Niigata Prefecture_**

Miroku shaded his eyes as he looked over the vista of dunes, sand flats and water stretching out into the distance. A large island, which Kagome had called 'Sado Island' hovered on the horizon in the rays of the setting sun, and the distant huts of a fishing village beckoned; not as far out as Sado, small rocky islets reared up from the sea, their dried-out looking crests bare of vegetation reddened by the sun's final rays. Shippo hopped up onto his shoulder and mimicked his stance. "Any idea of what we're looking for, houshi?"

"Not a thing. Myoga-san said that the bats inhabit a rocky islet close to the coast. Perhaps if we wait until dark, we will be able to see the creatures in flight, and follow them back to their lair."

Sango came up beside him, and slipped her hand into his. She cradled a sleeping Kirara in the crook of her arm; the neko-youkai had more than pulled her weight in covering the distance across the entire width of Honshu. They had followed the Edo River upstream to where it connected with the Tone River, passing over some of the most untamed, wilderness the three humans had ever seen. The larger villages in the river valleys, situated roughly a day's travel apart were welcome stops; the silver coins accepted willingly by innkeepers who overlooked the presence of demons in the party in the interests of profit. Angling steadily west, they had followed the Tone until it joined with the Shinano River, and then left the valley bottom to make a direct line to the sea.

Inuyasha had carried Kagome the entire way, a distance of around 200 miles without complaint; he had become quieter and more broody the farther west they journeyed…and the more likely to explode when irritated, so the kit had ridden on Kirara's head for the most part and slept with the neko when they stopped for the night. They all did their best to stay out of his way, but after nearly a week, the rest of the group was rather tired of walking on eggshells. Shippo grumbled that Kagome ought to 'sit' some restraint back into the hanyou; Miroku hadn't even bothered suggesting that Inuyasha and Kagome try out his idea of a combined attack, utilizing the 'Wind Scar' and a sacred arrow.

Kagome had quietly told the others that they were venturing deep into Sesshomaru's territory, and that was the reason for the hanyou's tension. She had been unusually subdued herself, and didn't snap back when Inuyasha snarled and complained at minor delays. Instead, she'd only smiled gently and soothed him with her touch, even when he was bristling and the others made themselves scarce. Kagome herself had something on her mind that caused her to chew her lip and look pensive in unguarded moments. When Sango cornered her one night in the bath-house of the inn they'd stopped at, she'd admitted her concern that they might not make it back to the well in time for the night of the new moon, and if they ran into Sesshomaru, she had to have another go at convincing him to take their side in the fight against Naraku while stopping any fight that might erupt.

At night, no matter how tense the day had been, Kagome usually curled up with the hanyou, and he dozed with his nose in her hair, breathing her calming scent, but the knuckles gripping Tetsusaiga's hilt were white. There was no question of slipping off into the bush for intimate activities; it was the furthest thing from either of their minds the deeper they travelled into the Western Lands.

Miroku risked a glance over towards the grouch in question, standing a short distance away, the sea breeze ruffling his silver hair and tugging at his sleeves, his eyes closed as he sniffed deeply. Kagome stood beside him, gazing into the distance, her dark tresses twining in the wind as her green cloak flapped against her legs. _Quite the pair of guardian spirits_… "Do you smell anything, Inuyasha?"

"Working on it, houshi." The hanyou sniffed again, filling his lungs. A small, squeaky voice from the vicinity of the rosary made his ear twitch.

"To the left, Inuyasha-sama. The islet is in that direction. I remember it well; that is where your lord father met the leader of the _hyakki-komori_, Taigokumaru-sama, in combat and pushed the foul creatures to the borders of the Western Lands. Since his death, they have returned to their former lair."

Miroku and Sango had drawn near enough to hear that final comment. "What sort of bat-youkai are these _hyakki-komori_, Myoga-san?" Sango asked.

The old flea bounced off the rosary and onto Kagome's shoulder. "Vampire bats," he announced. "Nothing for you to worry about, Sango-sama, since they only feed on males…" Sango blanched and Shippo 'eeped', then scooted around Miroku's neck to hide on the shoulder farthest from the flea-demon.

"If you'd said they were vampire bats, I would have stayed at Kaede's!" the kit complained, his tail bushed right out.

"Too late now, runt. It's nearly dark; let's head towards the nearest village and see if anyone there can pinpoint which islet." The hanyou sniffed again and squinted at the village, visually gauging the distance to be covered.

"Inuyasha-sama! Do you doubt my memory?" The flea managed to sound hurt, and wondered if the young miko would feel sorry enough for him to allow him a small slurp of her delectable blood.

"You're nearly as badly addled as that damn Totosai…so yeah, you could say that I don't trust you."

Myoga turned wounded eyes to Kagome; the unsmiling girl only shook her head, and began step-sliding down the dune towards the flats and the distant village. Miroku took Kirara from Sango's arms and tucked the snoring fire-cat into the front of his robes, freeing both their arms for balance as they slid more than walked down the shifting surface.

"_Shit!_ Over there!" At the hanyou's shout, all their heads came up. Dark shapes winged out of the indigo twilight; even at the extreme distance, it was plainly obvious that these were far too large to be birds, and they were heading for the twinkling lights of the fishing village. Miroku and Sango ducked on reflex as Inuyasha dove past them, grabbed Kagome and swung her onto his back. "You four catch up as quickly as you can! This might be our best chance!"

The houshi, the slayer and the kit gazed after the silver and black haired blur, looked at each other and then contemplated the unconscious fire-cat, who hadn't even twitched a whisker at all the fuss. Shippo crawled down over Miroku's shoulder to peer in at her, then returned to his perch. "I can light our way with fox-fire…"

"Then let us proceed, Shippo-kun. Say, you wouldn't like to try transforming into a horse, would you?"

"Maybe in another couple of centuries I'd be strong enough to carry both of you."

"Then fox-fire it is." The group set off through the gathering darkness, Miroku picking up the pace as the sounds of desperate battle carried faintly over the water. A pink-tinted arrow arced up into the sky like a signal flare; they began to run.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Traitorous bitch! You swore that the raids would stop if you handed over your child! That's the fifth time in as many days the ogre-bats have taken men from our village!"

"She must have another lover among them!"

"Kill the demon's whore!"

The mob of fishermen, armed with the clubs and barbed spears of their trade advanced on a trembling but defiant woman backed up against the wall of a hut. The leading edge, ugly expressions on their tanned, hardened faces prepared to strike…only to have their weapons broken and tossed aside, their wielders sprawled across the sand at the feet of a furious silver-haired creature. They stared uncomprehendingly, until the sound of knuckles being cracked and a guttural snarl sent them scrabbling backwards in a rush. Kagome arrived on the scene a moment later, and restrained Inuyasha when it appeared that he might go after the men. She held onto him until the red left his eyes, and then turned to the woman.

Her dark eyes were wary, her face bruised and dirty from the rough handling she had just experienced, but she stood tall and proud. Kagome smiled at her, and held her hands out, palms up to show that she meant no harm. "Are you all right?"

The woman gave a brief nod, and relaxed a little. "Yes…thank you. A few minutes later, and it might have been a different story." Her eyes flickered to Inuyasha as he turned to face her fully in the lantern-light, and she gasped. "You…are a hanyou!"

He flattened his ears in irritation. "Keh. No shit. I have business with these ogre-bats; we've come a long way to find them and don't have a lot of time to fuck around. Why did they call you a demon's whore?"

The woman edged away from the simmering inu-youkai; Kagome intervened with a sharp look in his direction. "What Inuyasha meant to say was, could you please tell us anything you know about these ogre-bats?"

The woman looked from the grey-eyed girl to the golden-eyed half-demon and slowly nodded. "I am Etsu, mother of Shiori, who is the daughter of Tsukuyomaru-sama, the prince of the _hyakki-komori_ tribe. Please accompany me to my hut; the men of the village will not bother us again this night."

"I am Kagome…and these are our friends, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara." The rest puffed into the circle of light cast by the lantern and regarded the startled woman with bright eyes.

"What about me?" An indignant voice from the shoulder of her cloak demanded.

She sighed. "And this is Myoga-san…flea-demon in service to the Court of the Western Lands." The tiny youkai puffed up with pride at the elaborate title, and resolved to only take tiny sips of her blood from now on. Etsu arched her eyebrow, but led them around the hut and into the darkness, past several deserted huts. Shippo cast his fox-fire and they finally reached a lonely dirt-floored hut on the outskirts of the village, dimly lit by a cooking fire.

Once they all squeezed in and the woman had wiped the dirt from her face and arms, Etsu stirred up the fire and threw on another piece of driftwood; it snapped and spattered sparks but burned cheerfully enough. She gazed into the fire for a moment, seemingly turning something over in her mind before she spoke.

"What is your business with the ogre-bats?"

Inuyasha huffed. "Killing 'em." The woman flinched and Miroku sent the hanyou a warning look.

"I only caught the tail end of what the villagers were accusing you of, Etsu-sama…did they say that you gave the creatures your daughter? Why would you do that?"

Etsu sighed and poked at the fire. "Our village has endured here many centuries; the old stories are that a powerful inu-taiyoukai battled the taiyoukai of the ogre-bats and defeated him, driving the bats away from this area. However, once the dog demon died, the bats returned to claim their former territory. They had been preying upon our men and draft animals for almost two hundred years." A soft expression crept across her face; she didn't notice the hanyou flinch at the mention of the length of time since the bats' return. "One of them was very different from his comrades. Tskukuyomaru-sama did not prey on humans; he wooed me as if I were a princess. After I accepted him, this village was spared the raids. In consequence, it grew large and prosperous. After Shiori's birth, which was welcomed as a sign of continuing favour, even more people arrived."

The fire snapped and popped; a small shower of sparks threatened Shippo's paw where he sat spellbound by Etsu's tale. He batted at the embers. "What happened? Why did the bats start raiding again?"

Etsu's face fell, and her voice grew heavy with sadness. "My lord died two moons ago, and the bats began their predation once more. People began leaving the village. Two weeks ago, Tsukuyomaru-sama's father, Taigokumaru-sama, came to me and promised to spare the village if I would give him Shiori-chan. With her father's blood flowing through her veins, she was needed to become the new guardian of the shield that protects the bat's lair. I thought it would be best for her and the village…she has never been accepted here. And so, I gave my daughter away less than a week ago…and still the raids continue."

Inuyasha balled his hands inside his sleeves. "How can a little girl have that kind of power?"

Etsu smiled wryly at him. "As a hanyou yourself, you should know that the blood within you makes you more than the equal of both demons and humans. Shiori, despite being a small child, has sufficient power granted her by her father to fulfill her duty as shield-guardian." She looked at him intently; his facial markings were nearly black in the firelight and his ears in constant motion. "May I ask what kind of hanyou you are?"

"Inu-youkai," came the curt answer.

The woman cocked her head on the side, her eyes sharp. "By any chance are you related to the dog demon that vanquished the ogre-bats so long ago?"

"My old man," he bit out. Kagome slid closer to him, pried open his tightly clenched fist and threaded her fingers with his, ignoring the blood on his palms.

There was a profound silence, until Etsu's next words, which were not entirely unexpected. "I will help you, if my daughter is returned to me."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Salt spray, silvered by the waning moonlight, lashed their faces as Inuyasha set Etsu down on the jumbled boulders of the small islet closest to the looming pile of rock she identified as housing the ogre-bats' lair. A large, forbidding opening resembling the maw of some great beast faced toward them; deep inside the darkness, something gleamed. Inuyasha sniffed, his nose twitching. _Damn, they stink worse than wolf…and that's sayin' something!_

Etsu gripped his shoulder just as he saw the small, white-clad figure kneeling in the centre of a circle outlined by black coral, illuminated by the eerie red glow emanating from the orb she held in her tiny hands. Hair that could only be described as spun silver framed a sweet face dominated by a pair of enormous red-violet eyes framed by dark lashes. A happy smile broke out all over the child's countenance as she saw the woman standing behind him. "Okaa-san!" she shouted joyously, and transferred the orb to the crook of her elbow so she could energetically wave.

"Shiori-chan!" Etsu called back; her fingers dug into Inuyasha's shoulder and he heard the catch in her voice. Perched on a bead of the rosary, Myoga gulped audibly.

Inuyasha turned his head slightly away from Etsu and spoke very softly. "Myoga…is she…?"

"Yes, Inuyasha-sama. She is the shield-guardian…and the one you must kill in order to strengthen the Tetsusaiga," the flea-demon whispered.

"_Fuck_." The hanyou shifted, and then stiffened as a powerful demonic aura began to emanate from the cave mouth. He protectively pushed Etsu further behind him and flicked Tetsusaiga's blade-guard, then took an involuntary step back as a gigantic, hideously ugly creature crawled out of the darkness. It loomed over the tiny girl, weaving slightly from side to side, orange-red eyes glowing…and then a fang-decorated grin split its face.

"I thought I heard something…why, if it isn't some idiot mortals come to us. How delightful; saves me a trip to find a meal…" The enormous youkai waddled past Shiori and filled the cave mouth.

"Taigokumaru-sama! You lied to me! You have my daughter, and yet the raids continue!" Inuyasha was very impressed with the lack of fear Etsu showed; the overpowering aura that the youkai emanated was that of an very ancient creature. _It must be true that the longer a taiyoukai lives, the stronger it becomes_…

"Ah, Etsu-san…you were deluded in your belief that I, a taiyoukai, would honour an agreement made with a _human_." He loaded the last word with enough derision to raise Inuyasha's hackles.

Fucking bastard…

_He badly needs a lesson in honour._

And we're just the ones to give it to him, too.

"Then return Shiori-chan to me at once!" Etsu raised her voice to carry above the sound of the waves breaking against the rocks upon which they stood.

The demon fairly purred, his great leathery wings rustling. "I will do no such thing; my grand-daughter is fulfilling her father's duty beyond expectations, despite the taint of human blood in her veins. Long after you die, she will remain here…"

Etsu stifled a sob in her throat; Inuyasha growled. "I think I can free your daughter; do you trust me?" She cast him a quick, hopeful glance from eyes bright with unshed tears and nodded. "Stand back then, and be prepared to move fast." He crouched slightly, then he whipped Tetsusaiga out of its sheath, swept it up into the air and brought it down in a flaming arc. "'_Wind Scar'_!" He keenly watched as the strike roared away, skimming over the surface of the ocean and sending shockwaves surging against the rocks…and then cursed luridly when the red glow of the shield engulfed the demon and repelled the energy in a flare of sparks that hurt his night-vision.

"That shield is every bit as impressive as I remember…gonna be a tough nut to crack…" Myoga muttered.

"If my old man did it, so can I…_shit_!" The bat-taiyoukai had shaken off the Tetsusaiga's attack as easily as water droplets, then laughed, a brittle, hollow sound before rearing back and spitting a huge spiralling coil of brilliant orange power across the distance. Inuyasha twisted, seized Etsu and leapt them both up onto a higher ledge as the strike howled underneath, tearing away huge chunks of rock that splashed violently into the sea.

"I won't miss next time, whelp…you lack the strength of the former owner of that sword. Yes, I recognize it…the fang of the Inu no Taisho, may he rot in the seventh hell. How the mighty have fallen, to first beget a miserable hanyou and then leave his weapon to the puling whelp…" Despite knowing that he was being baited, Inuyasha snarled viciously and cracked his knuckles; the bat-youkai chuckled. "Do you think that I will send my grand-daughter back to live among the humans that despised her, and were only too willing to send her off to an uncertain fate to protect themselves?" He inhaled, with clear intent to let go another blast, when a sweet, high-pitched voice intervened.

"Ojii-san! I'll do my duty…but don't hurt Okaa-san!"

The giant demon deflated his chest and spared a glance at the small girl as she held out her hand to him, panic etched on her features. "Very well, Shiori-chan. Your mother's life will be spared." He looked back at the two figures across the water. "Begone, both of you. I will give no second chance."

Etsu sobbed quietly; Inuyasha jammed Tetsusaiga back into its sheath and shot a final defiant growl at the cave mouth before scooping her up and springing lightly from outcropping to outcropping, making his way back to the distant hut.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"The Tetsusaiga was defeated once again?" Miroku rubbed his jaw as the group slouched around the fire in Etsu's hut.

"Keh…I didn't have a chance to use the 'Backlash Wave', but next time…"

"We have to break that barrier first; the 'Backlash Wave' only works when pitted against other demonic strikes…" Myoga had the misfortune to speak his words out loud, and didn't move fast enough to avoid retaliation.

"No _fucking_ shit." Inuyasha tossed the flattened flea-demon over his shoulder.

Etsu sighed. "Perhaps it is better if Shiori-chan stays with the _hyakki-komori_…neither she nor I were truly accepted…"

"Don't kid yourself. The bastard is only using her for her power; he doesn't give a rat's ass about her at all. No full demon would accept a hanyou unless there was some advantage…"

"Your father did." Kagome's quiet voice sliced through the hanyou's harsh words. "Your father accepted you and kept you by his side until his death; Shippo and Myoga-san also accept you." She met Inuyasha's startled look with a steady gaze; the hanyou shoved his hands deeper into his sleeves and hunched his shoulders, hiding his face behind a curtain of hair.

There were a few moments of strained silence before Sango spoke. "We came here to strengthen the Tetsusaiga; that is still our goal. Unless that shield can be broken, this trip was in vain."

Kagome watched Inuyasha carefully, noting his slightly increased demonic aura, but did not reach to comfort him. _He must kill Shiori…but can he? Will he even consider it? She's not only a child, but a hanyou that's lost the protection of a powerful father…the echoes of the past are too loud here_.

Sango and Miroku nodded to Etsu and stood up, then left the suddenly too-small hut to take in some fresh air. They walked a short distance from the doorway, before Sango stepped into the circle of Miroku's arms and snuggled into his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes; they stood quietly for a few minutes, taking strength from each other. Miroku tilted her chin up for a kiss, but before he could make contact, an impressive demonic aura struck his consciousness. With an oath, he shouted over his shoulder and released Sango at the same time.

"Inuyasha…Kagome-sama! The _hyakki-komori _are launching another attack!"

Sango dove into the hut, passing the hanyou on the way out. Kagome stepped aside to allow her entrance, and then charged after Inuyasha, flaming an arrow as she ran. She yelled over her shoulder at the kitsune. "Shippo! Run through the village…tell the people to hide in the dunes until this is over!" A russet blur zipped into the darkness, and she turned her attention to the developing attack. Skidding to a stop not far from Miroku, who was in the process of unwinding his prayer beads, she dropped to one knee, narrowed her eyes at the dark shapes drawing near against the night sky, chose an aiming point at extreme range and let the missile fly. The blazing pink arrow managed to hit one of the creatures at the leading edge of the wave and the resulting explosion lit up the sky, revealing just what they were up against…and the numbers were daunting.

"_Hiraikotsu!_" The curved weapon spun on its upward arc of destruction as Sango raced into the clear. She snatched it out of mid-air and leapt to Kirara's back, then flung it into the heart of the flapping mass; dark fluids beaded and fell away again as it returned to her hand. Kirara circled around out of range as Kagome sent three more arrows aloft in quick succession, and then Miroku pulled the last of the beads away and opened the Vortex.

Dark streams of screeching, howling, gnashing demon bats tumbled into the void and vanished. Miroku braced his arm, gritted his teeth and began to sweep his hand slowly back and forth, pulling in as many of the creatures as possible. So focussed on keeping the Vortex steady, he only saw an orange flash from the corner of his eye before he was grabbed around the ribs by am arm clad in scarlet fire-rat and yanked backwards just as a massive crater opened in the spot he had previously occupied.

"Impudent human! You _dare_…!"

"You fucking bastard! What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha steadied Miroku while the monk closed the Vortex, glaring up at the enormous winged figure.

The bat demon gave that brittle laugh. "So, you bark at me again, do you, puppy? Pathetic…" Another incandescent orange spiral erupted from his maw, and Kagome dove out of the way, rolling back up onto her feet and flaming another arrow. Inuyasha glanced her way; she gestured tightly with a gauntleted hand glimmering in silver and brought her bow up into firing position. Returning his attention to the bat-taiyoukai, he noticed the glowing red ball that Taigokumaru held against his chest with his huge hand. Within it, the tiny figure of Shiori was visible…and the child was sobbing pitifully.

"Ojii-san! Please don't hurt Okaa-san or the villagers…"

"You would cry for this miserable village, Shiori-chan? They despised you and your mother…she will be spared, but the rest will die."

Etsu stepped forward, a just-returned Shippo clutching her shoulder, her eyes locked on her daughter. "Shiori-chan…I want you to come home…"

"Home? Here? Where the humans were willing to sacrifice her to save themselves? Where they would have killed _you_ for bearing her in the first place?" Taigokumaru snorted derisively.

"Shiori! Do you want to come home to your mother?" Inuyasha shouted up at the child, startling her. She peered over the edge of Taigokumaru's gnarled hand at the older hanyou. He waited for a moment, cocking his head on the side and perking his ears at her.

"If she chooses to return and gives up her guardianship of the shield…then her mother dies." The bat's voice was full of silky malice. The child flinched.

"I…I want to come back to Okaa-san…but I don't want Ojii-san to hurt her!" Shiori wailed.

"Your mother isn't gonna die, 'cause I'm gonna protect her! I _promise_!" Red-violet studied red-rimmed gold; the die was cast, but before she could answer, the bat-taiyoukai snarled.

"_Damned dog_…!" Another orange blast roared down, and a red blur snatched Etsu out of the way, depositing her and Shippo beside Kagome, who immediately raised a shimmering pink and silver barrier over them. Her sword glowed silver as she drew it, and Inuyasha was satisfied that they were adequately protected. _Kagome's barrier stood up to Sesshomaru's worst…and this ghoul can't be any more powerful…I hope. _Tetsusaiga pulsed and his youkai growled.

Ready?

_Bring it on._

Red began to swirl around Inuyasha's form as he drew the Tetsusaiga and sized up the distance to his target. "Shiori…I can free you if you shrink the barrier to protect just yourself! Can you do that?" He swung the enchanted blade as he spoke and the night was lit up by scarlet flames.

"How dare you…!" The bat's words were drowned out by the roar of the 'Wind Scar's five burning arcs, but the red shield expanded in size and seemed to solidify momentarily, until the strike burned itself out.

"Fool! This retribution shall be on your head!" Taigokumaru filled his chest and the village erupted into a burning shambles, the huts and their contents going up like torches and illuminating the darkness. Miroku raced across the sand; Kagome saw him coming, dropped the barrier for a split-second and he slid to safety. Unfortunately, at that same moment, Etsu ran out from behind her protectors. Kagome tore after her and Miroku followed, Shippo latching onto his robes. Etsu stopped and spread her arms wide, her pursuers halting just behind her.

"Taigokumaru-sama! Your son protected this village out of love for his child! Please! Honour his wishes and leave it in peace! I beg you!"

"My _son_…hmph; I often suspected that his mother played me false. He was a monumental fool, to have fallen in love with a wretched mortal and then disgraced our blood by siring a hanyou on the wench." Etsu stiffened, and the little girl in his hand shivered at the venom in his voice. "He threatened to abandon his duty as shield guardian and leave his own kind to live with her if we did not accede to his wishes…he left me no choice."

Inuyasha's head snapped up. " 'No choice'…you _didn't_…?" he gasped in horror.

A long, eerie cackle emanated from the bat-taiyoukai's throat. "Of course I did. A stain like that on our pedigree? I dispatched him through the hell-gates myself and restored our honour."

Etsu stared, her face gone ashen, and then her eyes rolled back in her head as she slumped senseless. Miroku caught her before she hit the ground, and Kagome layered another barrier over all of them. She looked up at Inuyasha's vicious snarl, and saw his aura flare wildly. _Be careful…_

"Taigokumaru…you killed your own son, and now use the child you deprived of a father to protect your tribe. _Despicable_!" The Tetsusaiga crackled loudly as Inuyasha hefted it, baring his fangs.

The bat-taiyoukai was unimpressed. "If you break this shield, Shiori will die…you wouldn't want the blood of a mere child, and another hanyou at that, on your conscience?"

Miroku tugged Kagome's cloak. "Perhaps this is the appropriate time to try out a combined attack with your arrow and the Tetsusaiga…?"

"No dice, houshi." The girl answered without looking at him. "The whole purpose of this little jaunt was to strengthen the Tetsusaiga. If I use my arrows, then we might defeat Taigokumaru, but we're no closer to destroying Naraku…and that's the bigger prize." _But at what cost? The life of a little girl?_

"Are you sure Inuyasha can handle his demon blood?"

"Yes. It's Shiori's safety that we have to worry about, not Inuyasha."

"No more holding back, you bastard. C'mon…throw some of that orange shit at me, and I'll show you what _true_ power is!" The hanyou took a two-handed grip on the humming sword, and crouched, watching the shield carefully.

_The shield must either momentarily dissipate to allow his attack, or_…

Create just a small opening to funnel his power through.

_Aim for his mouth; if it's an aperture, we don't have much time to blow his power back into his ugly face_.

We'll have to move fast to catch Shiori when he drops her.

_She must be protected. She is one of us._

Kagome'll skin us if something happens to her.

_There's that…_

"You've been holding back, puppy? Truly? How amusing…" Taigokumaru inhaled and spat out an enormous coil of power at the hanyou.

Inuyasha's lips curled back over his fangs as he planted his feet and launched up into the heart of the blast as thick red mist coated him, then brought the Tetsusaiga down and across his body in a sweeping blow. " '_Backlash Wave_'!"

The bat-taiyoukai's own demonic energy turned back on itself, twisted with the power of the Tetsusaiga's attack into a coiling, howling bolt heading straight for the astonished demon's head, and the rapidly-closing window of opportunity. At the last possible moment, the red shield regained its integrity, expanded to ten times its size and deflected the Tetsusaiga's strike, warping under the pressure but remaining inviolate.

"_Shit!_" Inuyasha roared, snarling in impotent rage, his eyes inhuman in their red and golden fire. "Too _fucking_ late!"

The shield shrank back to its usual size, enclosing only the small, white-clad girl. Taigokumaru shook off his astonishment at the strength of the Tetsusaiga's blow and gloated over the ease with which it was defeated. "Excellent, Shiori-chan. You have made us invincible…"

"You hurt Okaa-san…you broke your promise. I will not protect _you_." Hidden behind her silver hair, Shiori's small hands tightened around the throbbing orb.

Her grandfather hesitated, tried to turn her in his hands to see her face. "Shiori-chan…" A scorching pulse of power set off warning bells in his brain, but he wasn't fast enough to comprehend.

Burning red-violet eyes locked on his, glaring from a face suddenly not so soft and childish, set into lines of pure determination. "You killed my father…_GO_!" Taigokumaru didn't have time to react as the orb flared brilliantly crimson and the power contained within flung him backwards, blasting him and the surviving ogre-bats out of the shield and into the range of sacred arrows…and enchanted swords.

No longer cradled in her grandfather's hands, Shiori plummeted towards the earth, conscious only of the wind rushing past her and the need to hang on to the precious orb. Etsu screamed and scrambled to her feet, pushing aside Kagome and Miroku…but Sango and Kirara were there first, the fire-cat diving under the little girl and absorbing the shock of her impact as Sango wrapped her arms around her.

"Unhand my grand-daughter, filthy human!" Stung beyond all reason by his ejection from the very shield that he had guarded for centuries, Taigokumaru sent a fiery, coiling blast directly at the neko-youkai and her precious burden. Inuyasha was abruptly in between, brandishing the Tetsusaiga in the streaming orange light, and threw himself into the heart of the blast, screaming his attack. The blade swung…and a massive strike, even larger than the first, roared up into a lightening sky tinged faintly pink with dawn's first light…and Taigokumaru simply ceased to exist, the fury of the 'Backlash Wave' causing him and the rest of the ogre-bats to disintegrate into nothingness.

Down on the beach, the others stood back from the tearful reunion between mother and daughter; Kagome studied Inuyasha as he seemed to float back to the ground, his hair and sleeves streaming behind him. _What will he do now?_ The hanyou lightly touched down, and for a moment she was irresistibly reminded of Sesshomaru. Sheathing the Tetsusaiga, he watched Shiori and Etsu for a moment with an unreadable expression, and then met her searching gaze. Crooking his finger at her, he walked wide of the rest of the group and waited for her to catch up. Kagome stopped several paces away from him, her hand on her sword hilt, instinctively positioning herself between him and Shiori. He noticed, and the look he gave her could have ignited kindling.

"_By all the hells_, wench…" His shoulders slumped and he looked away for a moment, then quietly asked, "Do you honestly think I'd harm a _child_?"

Kagome immediately realized what she had done and flushed with shame. She quickly went to him and laid her hand on his arm. "Forgive me, Inuyasha; my nerves are a little shot." Lowering her voice, she murmured, "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha wiped his hand over his face and looked away, his voice tight. "She's the same as me; a hanyou, and she just lost her father. No way I'd hurt her, not even to defeat Naraku."

"But Inuyasha-sama…you _must_ kill her! Otherwise the Tetsusaiga…_ulp_…" Myoga, who had seemingly reappeared out of thin air on Inuyasha's rosary, ceased waving his arms around and jumped for the relative safety of Kagome's shoulder.

"Was this…the reason you saved Shiori-chan…?" Etsu's voice was very soft and disbelieving; Shiori pressed close to her skirts, staring at the older hanyou.

Inuyasha bowed his head for a moment and then faced her. "We came here to make my sword stronger, in order to defeat a greater evil that endangers all of us…but I'm not so desperate that I'd kill a little girl to get what I need; I wouldn't be any better than Naraku if I did _that_. We'll find a truly evil demon with a strong shield-barrier that I'll take down." He locked eyes with Shiori. "I lost my father when I was about your age; I remember what it's like."

The little girl didn't hesitate; she stepped out from behind her mother and came towards Inuyasha, the orb glowing brightly in her small hands. She walked right up to him and held out the orb; he crouched to meet her eye-to-eye. "The blood coral inside this orb not only creates the shield, but contains the collected power of all the past shield-guardians of the _hyakki-komori_, including my Ojii-san and my Daifu-san. Maybe…if you break the orb, the demon-power will transfer to your sword."

Inuyasha looked from Shiori to the orb and back again, then nodded slowly. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, please. If the orb is gone, then I don't have to guard it any more…" Shiori's words resonated with Kagome, and she knew that they struck Inuyasha the same way. He reached out his hand, and rested his claws lightly on Shiori's shoulder.

"Thank you. I accept your gift." She beamed up at him, and he found himself grinning back. Nestling the orb in the sand at his feet, she scampered back to her mother and hugged her tightly. Inuyasha contemplated the glowing ball for a moment, then took a step back before drawing the Tetsusaiga. "Here goes…"

When the group later talked about the events of the next few minutes on that beach, they agreed that the orb must have reacted to Inuyasha's increased demonic aura, perhaps recognizing him as related to the dog demon that had once defeated the ogre-bats, because there was no doubt that the orb moved to defend itself. There was a powerful heart-beat-like sensation that shook all the watchers, and then a tremendously dark aura wrapped around the orb, radiating at least two feet outward from the surface. As through a soot-blackened glass, the red of the blood coral pulsed malevolently.

Miroku found his voice. "It has raised its own barrier? Incredible…"

Inuyasha paused, arched his eyebrow and smirked. "Keh! Trying to make it more difficult. That's okay…I like challenges." The others fell back a step or two as he raised the Tetsusaiga overhead; Miroku and Sango moved to screen Etsu and Shiori. The enchanted blade fell…there was a painfully loud buzzing noise, and Inuyasha found himself sprawled several feet away, spitting up sand and swearing volubly. Etsu calmly covered Shiori's ears.

"_Damn it all to the fifth hell_!" The hanyou struggled to his feet, shook sand from his clothing and hefted the Tetsusaiga, which was still vibrating somewhat from the impact with the barrier. The blood coral pulsed steadily, eerily mimicking a heart-beat, and then a cavernous voice filled the air around them even as it chilled their blood.

_You cannot cast aside your duty as shield guardian; the penalty is death, just as your father discovered…I myself will take you to hell_… A vast spectral head appeared, wavering in the morning light, orange-red eyes glowering down on the child and her mother. Kagome and Sango both yelled, and brought various weapons up into firing position, but Inuyasha was there ahead of them, his aura spiralling around him and lifting his hair off his shoulders, his fangs bared in a feral snarl.

The spectre ignored him and dove on the huddled pair…but was spectacularly rebuffed by a shimmering, sparkling ball of light that erupted into existence, surrounding Shiori and Etsu. For the briefest of moments, Kagome distinctly saw that it took the form of a crouching silver-haired humanoid demon, his arms gathering close the little girl and dark-haired woman, shielding them with scalloped leathery wings. As Inuyasha roared and slashed, the spectre let out a sepulchral groan and vanished…and the blood coral orb loudly cracked in half, its barrier gone. The vision of the protective demon also vanished, and in the moment of silence that followed, the faint calls of seabirds and the surge of the surf seemed very loud.

Inuyasha rested the Tetsusaiga on the sand near the shattered orb, and then lifted it, eyeing the blade as the white coils of energy slid down it. A thunderous pulse took both he and Kagome off-guard as first one and then the other of their blades gave a mighty howl…and then the Tetsusaiga shimmered and turned the bright colour of newly-spilled blood. Inuyasha blinked. _Hot damn…it worked!_

Shiori shook herself a little, and rose to her feet. She trotted over to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly around his red-clad leg. "Thank you for freeing me."

He rested his hand on her head, feeling the little bumps of her 'horns' hidden under her bangs pushing against his palm. "You helped me by weakening the barrier…"

"That wasn't me…that was my Daifu-san. He protected Okaa-san and me, so you could stop Ojii-san." The little girl was so matter-of-fact that she couldn't be contradicted. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga, and the entire group shuffled their feet a bit. Kagome put away her bow and arrow; Sango drove Hiraikotsu into the sand.

"Well, now what?" Shippo piped up. "The village is a mess, even though the people survived. What are you going to do, Etsu-san?"

The woman looked about, as if seeing the destruction for the first time; the villagers were beginning to file out of the sheltering dunes and dazedly pick through the burnt-out ruins of their huts. "It will be safe to live here, now that the _hyakki-komori_ are gone…"

"But not safe for you, Etsu-sama, nor for Shiori-sama." Miroku glanced around the circle of faces, asking silent permission for what he said next. "You both should come with us; there is nothing for you here anymore, and I fear for the retaliation that you may face."

Etsu blinked at him, as did Inuyasha; Kagome and Sango, however, were instantly converted. "Demons and hanyous are welcomed in our village, Etsu-san; you and Shiori-chan would find safe haven there."

"I-I don't know…"

"Please, Okaa-san. Let's go with them. Daifu-san is gone now, but so long as we stay near Inuyasha-san, a little bit of him is always with us because he now lives in Inuyasha-san's sword." Shiori clasped her hands pleadingly, regarding her mother with hopeful eyes. Shippo scampered over to the little girl and stood tall beside her.

"I'll help protect you and Shiori, Etsu-san. I promise!"

The woman stood quietly for a moment, deep in thought, and then slowly nodded. "You are correct; there really isn't any reason longer for us to stay. We will accompany you to your home village." Shippo took Shiori's hand, and the two of them scooted off towards the hut, which was spared the devastation of the village by virtue of it being set apart due to the 'taint' of its inhabitants. Sango took Etsu by the arm and the two women followed the children, discussing what supplies they would need for the trek.

Kagome was chewing her lip to the point of blood as she watched them go. Miroku's shadow fell over her. "What is wrong, Kagome-sama? Do you not agree with me that this is a wise course of action?"

She spared him a glance. "It's the honourable thing to do…but there's no way in all the hells that we'll be back in Edo for the night of the new moon."

"Oi…we've survived that night before…nothing to worry about." The hanyou stepped up to them, looping his arm around Kagome's shoulders. "As long as it isn't as exciting as last time…"

Kagome ducked her head and continued to worry her lip between her teeth. _Yash said we'd be home in time…could his memory be slipping?_ She was jolted out of her thoughts when Inuyasha tugged her along with him. "Let's go, wench. We ought to be quit of this village before we try to catch some shut-eye, since we were up all night."

"We're still in the heart of the Western Lands…the longer we stay, the more likely it is that your brother will find us…"

"Thanks for reminding me." His face closed again and then he gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Let's get a move on, then. Where's your pack?"

"In the hut…"

"Let's see if they're ready…we have some distance to cover…"

"No kidding, since now we'll be walking all the way back across that wilderness. _Fuck_." Kagome shook herself free of Inuyasha's arm and ducked into the hut, returning a moment later with her pack slung over her shoulder. Shippo emerged, wearing a small travelling bundle and was followed by Shiori with her own small package. Etsu and Sango exited together, the women nearly identically dressed, but one carrying a massive bone weapon along with her pack.

"Well? Shall we be off?" Sango asked brightly, then stepped up to Miroku and took his arm. The couple led off, Etsu, Shiori and Shippo following, and then Kagome fell into the rear-guard position. She glanced at Inuyasha as she shifted her pack into a more comfortable position.

"You're the point-man…all the way across Honshu…"

He caught her hands and looked carefully into her face. "What's wrong, Kagome? You've been off a bit ever since we started this mission…"

She pulled away. "Would it make you feel better if you knew that I'm _hoping_ we'll meet up with your brother? I have to try to convince him…"

"Keh! With this new power of Tetsusaiga's…"

"It won't be enough." Her voice was flat. "All three swords are required, so that means he has to come on board…and I don't know how much time we have left."

"_Koishii_? Why so pessimistic all of a sudden?" He was in front of her, his hands on her shoulders, golden eyes intent.

She met his gaze calmly. "I just have this feeling that time is running out." Inuyasha studied her face, and then pulled her into a hug and kept her in it until she returned the embrace.

"All this crap is nothing compared to the centuries we'll have together after Naraku is dead. Don't fret…you'll get wrinkles." Grinning cheekily, he kissed her, and then tucked her hand under his arm. "C'mon…we'll both guard the rear. I'll guard and admire yours at the same time." She snorted; he nudged her with his shoulder. "Smile, Kagome. It'll be fine. I promise."

She managed a weak smile. "Okay…"

'That's my girl. Now, if only Shippo could turn into something useful for once, like a flying pony or a duplicate of Kirara's battle form, we could make some decent time."

A tiny voice spoke up from the collar of Kagome's cloak. "Too bad you aren't on better terms with Sesshomaru-sama; we aren't that far from the fortress and its stable full of various flying creatures…" Myoga knew he was risking the squashing of the century, but the dispirited tone in Kagome's voice worried him.

Inuyasha's guffaw startled small birds nesting in the dunes into wild flight. "Sure…I'm gonna waltz up to the gates and ask my asshole brother nicely for a couple of his demon whatsits…you kill me, Myoga, you really do."

"That's a change, since usually it's the other way around," the flea muttered, and burrowed a little deeper into the fur lining of Kagome's cloak.

"If Shippo could carry Shiori, then I can lug both you and Etsu, which would leave Sango and Miroku…"

"How do you propose to carry _both_ of us for any distance?" Kagome asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be any great distance," he acknowledged. "And not really comfortable for me or both of you, but still faster than walking the whole way."

"Let's have that nap you suggested, and then see about giving this hot idea a try."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_Three days later_**…**_three days before the new moon_**.

"Inuyasha, this really isn't working very well…"

"I have to agree with Kagome-san…"

"All right…at least we tried." The hanyou landed, and allowed the two women to slip off his back. Kagome stretched, trying to reduce the kink in her back from holding onto Inuyasha rather awkwardly for the last few days. She and Etsu had linked arms, and trusted each other to hold onto the hanyou with their free hands while he sort of held one on each hip. They moved a little faster, but Shippo couldn't keep up in any of his transformed shapes, and Kirara tired rapidly if carrying the equivalent of three adults over long distances.

As soon as the others touched down, they decided to break out the rations while they figured out their next move. Shiori had taken a real shine to Inuyasha, and Kagome found her place in his lap usurped by the little hanyou on a regular basis. He was extremely good with the small girl, answering her questions patiently, allowing her to touch his ears, gravely inspecting the small blunt 'horns' that sprouted just above her forehead when she pulled her hair back to show him, comparing his claws to her blunt nails. Kagome wished she had a camera at one point, when Inuyasha had both Shiori and Shippo in his lap, as all three lightly dozed in the heat of the afternoon.

This stop wasn't any different; as soon as they'd eaten, Shiori had scampered over to Inuyasha and stood in front of him, her red-violet eyes bright. He wordlessly held out an arm, and she tucked herself against his chest. Kagome smiled at the pair, then scooped up an exhausted Shippo from where he was nearly asleep in his mess tin and cradled him. "You've done very well, Ship-dip…I think this is the longest you've been able to hold your transformations. That bird-shape you pulled off this morning was the best yet."

The kit yawned, showing off his fangs and rubbed his eyes. "Tough work, though, K'gome. I'm wiped…"

"I'll carry you for a while this afternoon, okay?" She hugged him, took off her cloak and deposited him on top of it in a shady spot near a soundly-sleeping kitten-sized Kirara. Sango caught her eye.

"Kirara needs some fresh meat if she's going to continue…"

Kagome nodded. "I'll see what I can do for Kirara while the rest of you catch some sleep."

Miroku looked at her with interest. "You require some rest as well, Kagome-sama."

She grinned toothily. "I'll be able to nap while you're carrying me…"

He chuckled. "I doubt Inuyasha will accede to that!"

"He has his hands full." She pointed at the hanyou, who was talking quietly with Shiori, his ears flickering. Etsu had drawn close to the pair and was listening in; Kagome felt her heart clench a bit. _They could have been his family, after the well closed_… She shook herself all over and retrieved her quiver. _That's your stupid thought for the day, Kagome. Don't even go there._

"What're you up to, wench?" She turned to meet Inuyasha's sharp look, his keen eyes shadowed by his bangs.

"Kirara needs to eat, so I'm going hunting for her."

He handed Shiori to her mother and rose, stalking gracefully towards her. "If you think you're going off by yourself in unfamiliar terrain…"

"I have my arrows, my sword and my attitude…I'll be fine."

The hanyou brushed her cheek with his knuckles, his expression soft. "We'll go together. Not going to risk losing you."

Kagome bit her lip, and then gave in gracefully. "All right…houshi, you're on barrier-duty."

Miroku waved a handful of sutras he pulled out of his robes. "What is your wording? 'Armed and dangerous', I believe?"

The pair had hardly taken ten steps away from their companions when a tremendous surge of youkai raised all the hair on the backs of their necks; Kirara went from sound asleep to snarling and battle-ready in a split second. Inuyasha tensed, his hand going to Tetsusaiga's hilt and began growling deep in his throat as he scanned the brilliant blue summer sky above their heads. Kagome knew who the demonic energy belonged to; her mouth went dry.

The hanyou grunted. "Looks like your wish has been granted, wench. It's the asshole himself in all his fucking glory…and he brought some friends along."

Five dots resolved themselves into a flight of demon steeds, each carrying an armoured rider. In the lead was a familiar two-headed greenish-gold scaly creature, bearing a white-clad figure on its broad back. Kagome sank her fingers into Inuyasha's sleeve as she assessed the newcomers' bristling weaponry. "It's a war patrol, Inuyasha. Damn, damned, _damnable_…and we're on the wrong side of the border…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**A/N::**falls over from exhaustion Finally re-wrote all the missing pages. Gaaah! That was **Not Fun**. If you're interested, 'Etsu' means 'delight'…and the Japanese/English dictionary I use states that 'Shiori' means 'to mark a place'.

There is a dizzying array of words available to use in place of 'father' that cover nearly every possible social application of the word; I chose 'daifu', since it was the easiest to spell…

crawls under desk to catch up on missing sleep


	58. Storm Clouds

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **Coarse language alert…Kagome is a _very_ unhappy puppy… 'Kumo' means 'clouds', and 'Okibi' means 'blaze'.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 58: Storm Clouds**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

To say he was taken somewhat by surprise would be an understatement. Sesshomaru _hated_ surprises, particularly if they involved his half-brother. He had been attracted by the powerful and familiar youkai signature emanating from the area; he was highly disgruntled when he confirmed that an apparently untransformed _Inuyasha_ was the source.

Watching the hanyou and the miko whirl into action, leaping onto the neko-youkai's back while the monk and the slayer took up defensive stances, he cast his eye over what they were protecting… a human, the kitsune pup…and a bat-hanyou pup? His eyes widened fractionally as he sorted through the various scents and auras, confirming that indeed, Inuyasha was travelling with a young female hanyou of a completely different species. _What is he playing at?_

The fire-cat clawed for altitude, circling around and up on an oblique angle that presented only the narrowest target to his men. The two groups faced off, hovering about twenty feet apart, sixty feet off the ground. Sesshomaru heard the rattle of weapons being drawn behind him; he gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head, and the patrol stood down, but he knew they were intensely curious about the growling red-clad figure with the jagged cheek stripes… _by all the hells! Between those stripes and that aura, he should be levelling the surrounding area…but he is not. This…is interesting._

Not a flicker betrayed the taiyoukai's shock at the second surprise in as many minutes. _Was this one of the permanent results of the battle against Ryukotsusei? Perhaps our truce is worth maintaining. _To give his brain a moment to puzzle over this unwelcome development, he inspected the miko warily eyeing him from around his brother's shoulder. He absently noted that her modest dragon-hide uniform was missing, and she was back to that scandalously brief skirted cuirass she had worn the very first time he'd laid eyes on her. His stump throbbed slightly at the memory; he ignored it.

For her part, Kagome had her arms wound tightly around Inuyasha, and for good measure gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga in one hand to prevent him from impulsive action. His growling was low, more of a warning than a threat, but he didn't take his eyes from his brother. "Wait for him to make the first move, Inuyasha," she whispered. "Let's make the effort to not insult him in front of his men; he has us outnumbered, and we have civilians to protect."

"Keh. Bastard doesn't scare me…"

"I didn't say that. We need him, so please don't start a fight."

"If the fucker attacks…"

"Then show him the 'Backlash Wave'; but we sort of have a truce, so let's try to be diplomatic first…please?"

He grumbled a bit, but finally he dropped a hand to squeeze hers where it clasped his waist, and she could direct her attention at the patrol hovering behind Sesshomaru. The four other dragon-like creatures were more slender than the twin-headed beast the taiyoukai rode, and each boasted only a single head. Two had horse-like hooves and general equine appearances, while two had clawed paws and were decidedly dragonish in their form. They all had elaborately-worked metal muzzles and wild manes of varying colours; Kagome wondered uneasily if they breathed fire, or had a mouthful of fangs under those masks. The heavily-armed warriors astride the beasts wore dark-grey leather tunics virtually identical to her dragon-hide, black _hakama_ gathered into business-like boots, and gleaming breastplates. All four had long dark hair whipping in the breeze, varied facial markings, and were practically radiating unbridled curiosity even as they assessed their opponents with professional detachment. She powered up her aura a bit in response, and saw their eyes widen.

Sesshomaru realized that the miko felt a bit threatened, and was politely warning off his men. _I could just turn away…but that will lead to more guard-room speculation than I wish to set loose at the fortress_. He was keenly aware that two of the demons at his back had also served under the Inu no Taisho…and Inuyasha's startling resemblance to their father, not only in terms of the cheek stripes but also his incredible aura, would definitely cause comment. He mentally sighed. _Might as well open the hostilities…I mean, parley._ "You trespass, hanyou."

Inuyasha straightened up, and his voice was more growl than words. "Hello to you, too, ass…" A warning pinch from Kagome had him swallowing the rest of the insult. "We're on our way back out of your precious territory, so don't get your _hakama_ in a knot."

"Your business on my lands?"

"Strengthening the Tetsusaiga." As he spoke, Kagome watched the patrol snap to attention at the mention of the fabled sword. Two of them in particular discreetly craned their necks, as if they were trying to catch a glimpse of it. She shifted her grip to the bladeguard and pushed the hilt a little higher to make it more easily visible.

"Why was this necessary?"

"Naraku has developed an extremely powerful barrier," Kagome interjected. "It defeated the 'Wind Scar' in our most recent battle against him." She found herself the uncomfortable target of five pairs of sharp, feral eyes.

Sesshomaru considered voicing an insult directed at his brother's inability to control the blade, but decided against it in favour of more information when he recalled the destruction suffered by Ryukotsusei's body at the hanyou's hands. "How was this 'strengthening' accomplished?"

"I cleaned out an infestation of _hyakki-komori_ down the coast."

"The bat youkai protected by the blood coral orb?" Sesshomaru kept the note of astonishment out of his voice, but the question was asked perhaps a little too eagerly to pretend complete disinterest.

"Yeah." The hanyou sat tall and proud on the fire-cat's back, those golden eyes flashing in the sun, the blue cheek stripes standing out plainly against his skin, almost daring Sesshomaru to say something insulting. Instead, the taiyoukai avoided his gaze and glanced down.

"You have a talent for attracting useless followers."

Inuyasha growled deep in his chest. "It's none of your damn business…."

Sesshomaru's yellow eyes slid back to him. "You wipe out her tribe and then offer her shelter…interesting."

The air started to crackle as the competing auras began to rise; Kagome felt the situation slipping out of control. _Dammit! How am I supposed to have a sensible conversation with him if he won't stop insulting Inuyasha?_ Clearing her throat, she plunged into the situation. "She is the last of her line and has nowhere else to go. Her father died, but not by our hands, and we have offered her and her mother sanctuary in Edo." Cool eyes locked on her; Kagome inclined her head very slightly. "We trust that this will be acceptable."

"The fate of half-breed brats is not my concern, miko." Sesshomaru lightly emphasized the plural and smugly enjoyed Inuyasha's snarl. "Unauthorized entry into the Western Lands, however, _is._"

"It ain't like we can just drop by the fortress and ask your permission, you fu…" Inuyasha snarled audibly when Kagome pinched him again, but he fell silent. The tension built into a tangible force in the air between the two groups. Behind the taiyoukai, the patrol shifted restlessly as the demonic auras continued to grow, green on one side, red on the other.

_Damn, damned, damnable…I'm never going to pull this off! Sessaki is so going to get a piece of my mind_… Kagome let go of the Tetsusaiga, expecting the worst…and then was so badly stunned by what Sesshomaru said next that she nearly fell off Kirara.

"In return for your information about Naraku, I will spare your lives; you will use these _tenbaryu_ to speed your departure from the Western Lands."

As the taiyoukai gestured, Kagome gaped at the offer of assistance couched as a threat. Two of the warriors smoothly shifted onto the backs of the creatures hovering beside them; one pair flew towards them followed by the two now-riderless _tenbaryu_. Inuyasha began to swear, but Kagome hushed him. _I think this may be the breakthrough…he's helping us out, but disguising it as a threat for the benefit of his men…?_

As Inuyasha rumbled a low warning, the pillion-riding warrior stretched dangerously far across the intervening space to offer Kagome both pairs of reins. Gingerly accepting the braided leather, she cautiously eyed the muzzled, fairly horse-like creatures that were carefully sniffing at Kirara and then looked over at the two seemingly identical riders. She frowned a bit as her memory prodded her. _Where have I met these two before…?_

"Thanks…um…what do they eat?" she asked, as the gleaming steel-grey animal with a stark white mane and tail left off investigating Kirara and nudged her bare arm with its muzzle; she could feel the warmth of its breath through the perforated mask before it bowed its heavily arched neck and snuffled her leg, tickling her with its extravagantly long white eyelashes. The other creature was deep burnished gold with a black mane and tail; it watched her with glowing, cat's-slit red eyes.

As soon as the one demon spoke, she knew where she had met him before. "They're pretty easy keepers, miko-sama. Grass, leaves…small kitsunes." When her eyes snapped up to his, she saw the laughter in the dark gaze, and couldn't help a wry grin. The other, slightly taller, demon's lip twitched, but he remained silent. _The pair of smart-ass bodyguards outside the rehearsal reception_… "The muzzles are for show; neither of these two breath fire. The one trying to eat your boot is 'Kumo'…the other one is 'Okibi'. They can carry three adults each without tiring; when you reach your destination, loop the reins around the pommel and give them a swat on the rear. They'll find their way back to the stables without any difficulty."

The other demon spoke up. 'Treat them the same way as that fire-cat, and you'll be fine. They understand human speech." He bowed politely to both Inuyasha and Kagome; his partner followed suit with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Kumo…Okibi…you will permit these passengers and follow their commands." Sesshomaru's cool tones caused both creatures' heads to twist towards him, their ears pricked forward, and then they bobbed their heads in unison.

Inuyasha finally found his voice. "Just wait a _fucking_ minute! Keh! We don't need your damn charity…"

"…But graciously accept your assistance in leaving the Western Lands all the same, Sesshomaru-_sama_." Kagome twisted a handful of the hanyou's hair in warning even as she emphasized the honorific, and was rewarded with a sharp, appraising glance from the taiyoukai as he and his depleted force turned away.

"It should take you no more than three days to reach Edo; I will not be so lenient should I find you within my borders after that time." The twin-headed _tenbaryu_ emitted a guttural roar, its decidedly reptilian tail lashing, and the company rose swiftly into the sky. The rear-most rider of the last beast glanced over his shoulder at them, and gave a brief wave, which Kagome hesitantly returned.

"Well, shit…what's that bastard up to?" Inuyasha shook his head as he sized up the two creatures that were now regarding him intently, curiosity and intelligence bright in their red eyes. "Oi, wench…what the hell are you playing at, sucking up to him like that! _Sama?_ You've gotta be kidding me!"

Kagome pressed her forehead against his back and thought rapidly. "The two of you growl so much at each other that I had to say _something_ that would catch his attention, Inuyasha. We can't afford to turn down an offer of help that will get us back to the well before the New Moon. I don't think he truly realized how much of a favour he was doing for us."

"Keh. He'd crap himself if he knew…looks like we came out on top this time." The hanyou sniggered, and his mood immediately improved. "Come on, you grass-farting lizards. Let's get moving; we have enough hours of daylight ahead that we can cover a decent chunk of ground." The _tenbaryu_ willingly followed as Kirara descended to the ground. Kagome slid off, and found herself being thoroughly sniffed by both of the massive creatures, which were much larger than she had first thought; they were closer to the size of European draft horses than her own Arashi. She flared her aura a bit, and they backed off for a moment, puzzled. Inuyasha stepped forward and allowed them to snuffle deeply into his clothing.

"Let them sniff you really well, Kagome. They've accepted us as their masters, so they have to be able to recognize us. Miroku, Sango…runt…Etsu and Shiori…come over here and say hello to Kumo and Okibi." The rest of the group slowly drew near the creatures; Shippo and Shiori crept up behind Inuyasha. The kitsune skittered up the hanyou's back to perch on his shoulder, and nearly fell off again when Okibi blew a snort right into his face. Shiori clung to Inuyasha's _hakama_; he picked her up and held her reassuringly while Kumo's large snout delicately whiffled her.

Sango came over to Kagome, watching the animals carefully. "I've never seen creatures quite like these…"

"They're similar to Kirara in that they understand us when we talk. They can each carry three adults, so we're away to the races and on our way home. I'll come with you and Miroku on one, and Inuyasha can take Etsu, Shiori, Shippo and Kirara on the other…"

"I don't think you have any say in that, wench. Looks like Miroku's found an admirer." Both girls turned to see Okibi bunting Miroku in the chest while emitting a low rumbling noise…and they burst out laughing at the long-suffering look on the houshi's face.

"Buddha save me…even demonic horses find me attractive…I must have been a salt lick in a previous life…" Miroku stumbled as the _tenbaryu_ gave him a playful shove; he caught himself by jamming his staff into the ground. "Yes, yes, my good demon; I will risk life and limb with you…"

"Well, let's get on with it. Kagome, you're with me, the runts and Kirara. Miroku, you and your new friend can entertain Sango and Etsu." Kumo broke away and placed himself in front of Kagome. He bowed his great head over her hand, making odd little bird-like cries in the back of his throat. She rubbed the leathery skin under his jaw, and reached to scratch under his forelock, admiring the workmanship of the metalwork on his bridle. Kumo gently pushed his head against her and started rumbling rhythmically. Inuyasha chuckled. "Looks like you have an admirer as well. All the better; they won't give us any trouble if they've chosen one of us to serve."

"You seem to know quite a bit about these animals, Inuyasha," Sango commented off-hand, and none of them were prepared for the old pain that instantly darkened his golden eyes.

"I played in the stables when I was a pup; most of the fortress' residents thought it was the right place for a dirty hanyou…" He caught himself at the sight of tears forming in Shiori's eyes, and gave her a tight hug. "That's why you're coming with us to Edo; no one there is going to say mean things to you." The little girl nodded and tucked herself under his chin; Kagome turned away with an odd twinge in her heart and busied herself with figuring out the elaborate mounting straps that secured the riders onto the sturdy saddles. Using them as leverage, she scrabbled up onto Kumo, then urged the animal forward until Shippo sprang across the distance and onto her shoulder, followed by Kirara who curled up in front of her. While Inuyasha loaded himself and Shiori on behind her, she watched Miroku as he resignedly heaved himself onto Okibi, followed by Etsu and Sango, who could barely restrain her glee at her houshi acquiring yet another equine admirer.

"Do you think Kumo would let me sit on his head?" Shippo asked, his tail twitching with excitement.

"Ask first, Shippo…if he tosses you, it'll be a long way down…"

The kitsune changed his mind, and dropped off Kagome's shoulder to cuddle up with Shiori in Inuyasha's arms. "Hang on, everyone…let's go, Kumo." At her soft command, the creature strode forward and rose smoothly into the air. Inuyasha hooked his claws into a set of straps; he couldn't even hold onto Kagome's waist because his arms were full. She securely wrapped her cloak around her and pretended not to notice, instead smiling at Shippo and Shiori's excited squeals as they soared over the landscape at an altitude and speed far greater than Kirara usually reached.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

As evening shadows began stretching across the terrain below them, and the air rushing past them cooled significantly, the group touched down a short distance from a comfortable-looking village. Kagome sighed, thinking about the enticing curls of smoke spiralling upward from the bath house and the inn, but knew that luxuriating in hot water was not in the cards. _We were able to buy our way into an inn before, even though we have demons in our party…but these exotic critters are too much to expect someone to overlook_.

Sango slid off Okibi first, then assisted Etsu down from the creature's back. Miroku stiffly dismounted and stretched, wincing; he was at first startled when the _tenbaryu_ rubbed its metal-clad muzzle against his chest, but gamely scratched its leathery ears. "Thank you, Okibi. I appreciate your fortitude this day."

Inuyasha glanced over at him in the act of lowering Shiori into Etsu's arms; the little girl was burbling excitedly about the things she saw on the flight. "Take off that grillwork thing, houshi. Okibi can forage for herself, but she can't undo those clasps."

As Shippo jumped down to balance on Etsu's shoulder and joined in the chatter about their day, Inuyasha dropped to the ground and held out his arms to Kagome, inviting her to slide into them, but instead she shook her head and urged Kumo over to his herd-mate to dismount. She also removed the metal covering his mouth and wasn't terribly surprised to see that the creature sported an impressive set of fangs that actually overhung his lower lip while Okibi displayed a daintier pair. _She's younger, or they're smaller because she's a female; I suppose Inuyasha would know._

Kagome collected the other muzzle from Miroku as Kirara jumped from Kumo's saddle to the monk's shoulder; he put up a hand to stabilize the fire-cat while he followed Kagome's lead in removing Okibi's tack. "Well, Kagome-sama, what do you propose we should do this evening?" he asked cheerfully.

She carefully laid the saddles over a convenient log, then draped the bridles on top. "You and I could go into the village and purchase some food, unless everyone would prefer more field rations…" A vocal chorus of 'no' rang around the clearing; he grinned down at her.

"I suppose that is our answer, then. Shall we…?" He offered her his arm but they hadn't taken two steps before their demonic mounts were right behind them. Miroku glanced over his shoulder and sighed heavily. "We can't exactly blend in with these two…Sango? Etsu? Will you…?"

Inuyasha gave the two women a handful of coins, and as Miroku bent to kiss Sango goodbye, Kirara transferred to her shoulder, obviously intending to ride shotgun. After entertaining a shopping list from Shippo that was rather heavy on the sweets, they disappeared into the darkening undergrowth, heading in a direction that they expected would quickly intersect with the well-worn path into the village.

Meanwhile, Kagome busied herself collecting twigs and branches for the fire. Shippo came to help and the kit found several resin-filled pinecones perfect for starter. Miroku scooped out a shallow pit in the sandy soil; this was usually the hanyou's job, but he was discussing something with Shiori while he rummaged in a pack. The tinder-dry wood soon caught, and a cheery blaze was crackling above warming embers by the time Sango and Etsu returned laden with packages that emitted delicious smells.

"We have a feast fit for a daimyo!" proclaimed Sango, while Etsu quietly beamed. While the mess tins were broken out and the food shared around, Sango described the comical reaction to her request at the inn. The owner was rather non-committal until his wife caught the sound of silver jingling in Etsu's palm…and then the kitchen was open, no questions asked. They were treated to cups of tea and a few dumplings while the garrulous woman bustled among her pots and pans; the fragrant parcels of rice, grilled meat and vegetables, pickles and sweet dumplings were devoured down to the last morsel.

Miroku and Kagome gathered up the mess tins and headed down to the river to rinse them, followed closely by Kumo and Okibi. While the humans swished, the _tenbaryu_ waded right into the chilly water, drinking deeply and snorting, but were on the bank beside them as soon as they turned to leave. Miroku shook his head. "Worse than dogs, aren't they?"

"Shhh, houshi-doushi…you'll hurt their feelings. I'm glad we have some extra protection, and they've guaranteed that we'll make it back to Edo in time for the new moon."

"Buddha's teeth…how could I forget _that_? How many more days?"

"Two. I'm hoping that we'll make it back by the afternoon of the day after tomorrow."

"They fly very swiftly; certainly faster than even Kirara at her quickest. Kagome-sama, why do you think Sesshomaru-sama assisted us? It certainly isn't his nature…"

"You heard him. He wants us out of the Western Lands as soon as possible."

"Yes, but do you think that he perhaps is softening his opinion of you and Inuyasha? This is the first encounter with him that did not end with drawn swords and general mayhem." Miroku grunted and swore lightly as a straggling branch struck him in the face; a moment later the whole offending bush was gone, torn up by the roots and heaved aside by Okibi, who stepped on it for good measure. The pair stood and contemplated that for a moment, then looked at each other. "I have my doubts about Sesshomaru-sama's stated motivation; we were slightly outnumbered by the five of them, and they would have certainly held the advantage in combat."

"I really hope that you're right, and this means he might be willing help us against Naraku."

"It would make our quest much simpler, wouldn't it?"

"What would make it simpler, houshi?" From across the fire, Inuyasha's eyes were sharp. Kagome avoided his gaze, collected the dripping tins from the monk, and headed over to the packs.

"Our task of defeating Naraku would be eased if your brother joined us."

"Uh-huh. Dream on."

Miroku pressed his case. "You did not fight with him today, despite his provocation, and he assisted us with the loan of his creatures. This behaviour is markedly different from the past, you must admit."

"The only reason I didn't kick his ass was because _somebody_ wouldn't let me."

Kagome ignored the jibe and buckled the pack closed. "Lucky for us, I'd say, or we'd still be stuck out in the boondocks somewhere. Sango, did you happen to find out the name of the village while you were chatting up the innkeeper's wife?" She began patting the front of her cuirass, looking for the folded map that she kept inside her breastplate.

"No, I'm sorry, Kagome. I can ask tomorrow when we go to retrieve our breakfast…"

"We're leaving at dawn, so rations will have to do…"

"I ordered a bucket of rice porridge, Inuyasha. It will be _ready_ at dawn. We'll need a good meal if we are to remain aloft all day tomorrow." Sango's brisk tone brooked no argument, and the hanyou grumbled a bit, but a verbal tussle was avoided when Shippo and Shiori strutted into the firelight wearing 'helmets' made out of the _tenbaryu_'s gleaming elaborate muzzles on their heads and posturing fiercely. Once the laughter had died down, Shippo broke out the cards and challenged Miroku to a rematch from the last poker game.

Kagome watched as Shippo, Shiori and Kirara teamed up against Miroku, Sango and Etsu. The small hanyou tugged Inuyasha into the game on their side, and with the neko-youkai hanging over his shoulder, and a tumble of russet and silver in his lap, he made quite a picture helping them sort through their cards. Kagome wrapped her cloak around her and smilingly refused to join the monk's 'harem', content to watch her friends enjoying themselves. A low, deep rumble sounded behind her; Kumo nudged her shoulder before settling himself in such a way that she could lean back against his bulk. His massive head ended up across her lap; she obliged by scratching under his mane and along his jaw. His red eyes fluttered closed and he sighed breathily.

In the firelight, she admired the patterns on his warm, leathery hide. On his massive neck and shoulders, the bony plates growing just under his skin were circular and as big as her hand, and spaced about the same distance apart. About halfway down his back, the plates began to occur closer together, until by the time they reached his haunches, they formed interlocking scales that shimmered whenever he moved. He had horse-like hooves, as did Okibi, but each of his hocks were adorned with a pair of razor-sharp vestigial claws.

_Sheesh! What a big baby!_

Hi, Fenik. He is rather interesting, isn't he?

_If you like weird breeding experiments… sure._

Glad he can't hear you. Ooh, is my furry sword-boy jealous because Kumo is getting _his_ ears scratched?

_Yeah, yeah. On that note, why haven't you been scratching a certain hanyou's fuzzy ears lately?_

He's been busy with Shiori…

_Uh-huh. You neatly avoided a hug earlier this evening…_

Had to look after the animals.

_Might I remind you that he's one, too_.

A _tenbaryu_? Funny how I missed the hooves…

_Don't play coy. It doesn't suit you_.

I'm thinking too much, I guess…about what will happen when the well closes…

_So you're distancing yourself from him already? What, are you nuts?_

_Do not shut him out, Phoenix!_

Er, hi, Midoriko. Geez, you guys… I'm really not trying to…I need to talk to Sessaki. If that encounter was my big chance to 'revisit' the issue of his younger self helping us, I missed something.

_You are over-thinking. Quit it, and go reclaim your hanyou from the cutie-pie._

She's younger and the same as him. I don't mind… really.

_He'll make a good father some day; he has even mellowed towards the kitsune._

Yeah…he will be a good dad…hopefully the kids will be mine…

_Ooh, we are feeling sorry for ourselves, aren't we?_

Ya know what? You're pissing me off, fang-boy. Let's go play with sharp pointy objects, shall we?

_Exactly what I had in mind, lizard-lover_.

The rest of the group looked over, startled, when Kagome pushed Kumo's head off her lap, jumped to her feet, collected her sword and quiver and began striding out of the campsite. "Oi, wench…where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Need to blow off some steam; won't be far." She waved airily, and then Kumo towered over her, nibbling on her shoulder. Reaching up to scratch his jaw, she added, "Big guy here will run interference for me if we meet any hostile wildlife or attack-vegetation…right, Miroku?" She plunged into the undergrowth without waiting for a response and blinked her battle-sight into existence to enhance her night-vision. Behind her, Kumo rumbled and tugged on her cloak; when she stopped, the beast came up alongside and bowed his foreleg, indicating that she should ride. Using his bent leg as a mounting block, she clambered aboard and wound her hands into his mane as he began forging ahead, picking his way through the darkness with ease.

Kagome had completely lost track of exactly how far from the campsite they were when Kumo stepped out into a small clearing, dimly lit by the waning moon. "Hmm…too bad I didn't think to bring a flashlight. It's okay…I don't really need any extra light to burn off some steam." She slid down off his back, 'oofing' a little when she finally landed. His hot breath ruffled her hair as she straightened up. "Can you get any taller? Hmm, you hang out with demons packing some pretty impressive auras, but I wonder if you've ever experienced spiritual energy? Better give you a preview to avoid later unpleasantness, I guess. Kumo… do you trust me?" She held out her hand to the huge beast; he regarded her steadily with his cat's-slit red eye for a moment, then nuzzled her palm. Smiling, she laid her other hand against his neck and as she whispered reassurances, she powered up her aura and wrapped it around him.

The _tenbaryu_ tensed for a moment as the silver and pink flames swirled around him, but then he relaxed and watched the light show with interest. Kagome brought the energy back until it only coated her hand; Kumo snuffled at it, sneezing when it tickled his nose. "There…now you know what I smell like when I'm powered up. I'm just going to practise my _kenjutsu_ moves, but that'll involve some of this energy flying around, okay?" He shook his long white mane in response, then folded his long legs neatly to watch from the edge of the glade.

Kagome dropped her cloak and her quiver beside him, then walked out into the middle of the open space. Bowing her head, she focussed her thoughts.

All right, Fenik. First we're gonna do some basic exercises, and then we'll try it 'ignited'…

_Once you're done posturing, we'll up the ante a bit._

Oh, really? You have a new trick, do you?

_In a manner of speaking, Nixie. Let's see if you can finally handle me._

Pffft. Bite me, fang-boy. If you can dish it, I can take it.

She tensed, crouched and spun into the movements of the kata, first running through the exercises empty-handed. When she drew the katana, red and green vapours slid down the blade…and there wasn't a taiyoukai or hanyou in sight. Arching her eyebrow, she nevertheless threw herself into a repeat of the kata, until the sword was truly singing as it swept, slashed and whirled through the air, and she was wreathed in leaping silver flames. Three times she repeated the full kata, until the sweat was dripping off her jaw and running down inside her cuirass.

_Now you need a sparring partner. Do you remember what I look like in human form?_

Purple stripes, funny-coloured hair and a bad attitude.

_Smart-ass. Flatter me, and I won't hit so hard. Remember how you projected my dog form against Tsubaki and wolf-shit?_

Yes…

_Do the same thing now, but I need to be two-legged_.

Explain to me why I'm doing this?

_This is your real final exam, Nixie. The one against Sessaki was just practise._

Um…I have to fight you?

_I'll be gentle...to start_.

Uhhh…crap.

_Don't worry, Phoenix. I'm at your side_.

Whew…thanks, Midoriko.

_Don't distract her, Riko. Now, Nixie…let's play_.

Kagome swallowed and closed her eyes, conjuring the image of Fenik as she had last seen him inside her mind while defying Tsubaki, and willed him into existence.

_Not bad, Nixie. You can open your eyes now. _

She obeyed…and blinked. Ten feet away stood a tall, slender, deceptively solid-looking manifestation of her sword's demonic power, his mixed obsidian and silver hair swaying lightly in an unfelt breeze. A clawed hand reached up to tuck a few stray strands behind a sharply pointed elfin ear sporting a little silver tuft on its tip. Above the smooth-edged dark purple stripes blazoning his pale cheeks, molten silver eyes glowed. Recovering from her astonishment, she cocked her head on one side.

"You look more like Sesshomaru than I originally thought."

_But I'm so much more personable. Sheathe the sword, and let's start off with a game of tag_.

"Uh…tag? Wait a minute…this feels weird, to be talking to you but hearing you inside my head." She seated her blade in its scabbard at her hip and rested her hand on the hilt.

_Doesn't matter; concentrate, Nixie…I'm 'it', and you better start thinking about avoiding me…on your mark, get set…go!_ He dove at her, claws extended and Kagome threw herself to the side, rolling back up to her feet and retreating while avoiding a series of rapid swipes. He nearly overwhelmed her, until she used the energy of the strikes to propel herself out of range, collect herself, and start anticipating his moves. He grinned carelessly at her. _Good work. You've brought yourself under control much faster than ever before_.

"I hadn't lost a fight until Kohaku, and I haven't been tested since then. C'mon, brat…hit me with your best shot."

_My pleasure_…

Kagome gave herself up to the primal energy pouring through her, her eyes as silver as Fenik's as she darted and spun, twisted and rolled, managing to stay one step ahead of his claws…until he 'upped the ante' and very nearly took her in a lunging rush. She caught the flash of metal and reacted on pure instinct; her sword was in her hand and blocking an identical, very corporeal blade that would have taken her arm off if the blow had been completed.

"Hey! No fair! How'd you do that?" Fenik made no answer; they battled hilt to hilt for a few moments, until he bared his fangs and forcibly shoved her away. Skidding to a stop, she snarled back, used the rebound energy from her landing to throw herself upward…and then the battle went airborne. So focussed on her opponent, Kagome was only barely aware of the tree trunks becoming her launching pads much as the dojo walls had been that day against Sessaki.

She was far more involved in this battle than that one, when she felt like a spectator as opposed to a participant. Midoriko was lending her some assistance now, but hadn't 'taken her over'; this fight was hers to lose. "I've got your number, bobcat-boy…eat this!" She grinned fiercely at the sword-demon, who only narrowed his eyes and flung himself at her, his sword blazing just as brightly as her own. The clash of steel rang around the clearing as they lunged, feinted and blocked several feet above the ground, trailing sparks like fireflies.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_A couple of miles away, and carefully downwind of the travellers_**

"I still don't get it, Ieji."

"Don't get what? Keep your claws out of that rabbit until it's cooked, dammit!"

"C'mon, Ieji…not all of us like our meat cooked to a crisp! I don't get why Sesshomaru-sama set us to shadowing the hanyou and his pack."

"That's Inuyasha-_sama_ to you, Ita. He looks exactly like the ink-painting of the Inu no Taisho that Obaa-san has in her room…and that aura! It was as impressive as Sesshomaru-sama's!"

"Aw…Ieji's in _love_."

"Eat dragon shit, _baka_. The miko-sama is equally impressive…"

"Uh-huh. Impressive curves…"

"I'd pay more attention to her weaponry, if I were you. She's the one who snapped Kiriaisai-san's sword with one blow of her own, when his pup 'borrowed' it for that little unauthorized jaunt."

"You mean _she's_ the 'Phoenix of Legend'? Hmph. Nothing like what I'd imagined…"

"You were probably imagining a female inu-youkai along the lines of that delectable Yumiko-san."

"Ah, yummy Yumi-chan… hey… did you feel _that_?"

"_By the fifth hell_! That's an incredible battle-aura!"

"Is the miko under attack?"

"Hold on… no sign of Inuyasha-sama's aura, or any other demonic energy signature…we'll wait. Our orders were to intervene only if they required assistance."

"Uh, Ieji?"

"What?"

"Hope you like your rabbit _extra_-crispy."

"Aw, _shit_."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Sweat threatened to blind Kagome as Fenik relentlessly battled her around the clearing, something unpleasantly akin to a sneer marring his handsome face. After barely avoiding a move that featured him switching his sword to the other hand and aiming a cut across her throat, she made sure she was out of his range before venting. "What the _fuck_ are you playing at, Fenik?"

He didn't answer, just drove in at her with a slashing combination that challenged her concentration to the maximum as she parried the blows. _What's the matter, Nixie? Why can't you defeat a figment of your imagination?_

"Damn fucking _solid_ figment, you bastard! What the hell's up with that sword? You _are_ a weapon, so how can you manifest one?"

_You have more to worry about than that. Why don't you strike me? I'm not afraid to hurt you_…

Kagome swore violently when the tip of his blade flashed and etched a burning line across her thigh. She threw herself to the side, risking a glance down at the very real blood running down her leg and then propelled herself across the clearing. "_What the hell_…?"

Fenik held her eyes as he casually raised his sword and licked her blood from the edge. _C'mon, Nixie… let me loose, or I'll keep poking you until you do._

She pressed her palm over the leaking cut. "_Stop_ provoking me, you stupid asshole! I will _not_ lose control!"

_Who said anything about losing control? You have to fully release your power, Nixie, if you hope to beat me_.

"Fuck you. I won't do it."

_Why not?_ He began to stalk her through the shadows, silver eyes glinting. _How can you expect to beat Naraku, if you don't test the absolute limits of your control?_ A lazy swipe of his blade sent her darting backwards. _You're holding back because you don't want to hurt me? I can't be killed, not by you, or anyone else… but I can make you bleed._

"Wha…? You are _insane_."

_Test your limits. You always stop yourself._ Then he came at her again, and she retreated, infuriating him. _Dammit, woman… use what you have! I'm fucking serious!_ The blade left another burning line of blood in its wake, this time on her sword arm.

"_That's enough, Fenik_!" Kagome snarled and went after him, anger and pain fuelling a surge of power that unleashed a series of rapid-fire blows that set him back on his heels. Smirking tightly, he agilely blocked as well as retaliated, and a metallic net was woven between them, formed of screaming steel and flying sparks. Across the clearing, the agitated _tenbaryu_ ducked his head, snorting fearfully, but he refused to leave his chosen charge, who to his eyes seemed to be battling herself.

A barely-blocked slash from Fenik's blade caused everything to suddenly crystallize in Kagome's mind. An icy calm settled over her, and after calculating the necessary trajectory, she used the concussive energy of his last strike to take flight over his head, kicking his sword aside as she launched. Twisting like a cat in mid-air, she was presented with the virtually gift-wrapped target of his exposed back. In the split-second before he turned, she coolly gauged the angle and distance, swung her sword over her head and slashed downward in a powerful two-handed blow that would have sliced him in half from collarbone to groin…except at the last moment, she flipped the weapon and hammered him in the shoulder with the flat of the blade.

_For a figment of my imagination, he sure felt solid enough, damn him! _She flipped backward out of reach, landing a bit awkwardly on one knee and bracing herself with her free hand, watching as Fenik seemed to crumple and dissolve into a column of shimmering sparks. He immediately reappeared, but this time without a weapon. She slowly stood up, eyeing him warily, raising her sword into a defensive position. He dusted off his shoulder; beside him, a bluish-pink swirl of sparks coalesced into the form of Midoriko, and Kagome stiffened under their stern gaze.

_Congratulations, sweetheart… you passed the test._

She sighed heavily, raked her fingers through her hair and shoved the sword back into its scabbard. Grimacing, she applied pressure on the shallow cuts streaking her arm and leg with blood. "Yay, me. Now would you explain the purpose of it?"

_The wielder of ultimate power must be merciful_.

"Merciful? Ultimate power? What are you talking about?"

_You hold tremendous power in your hands, Phoenix. Your sword is the key by which the Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga will open the hell-gates to receive Naraku. We had to be sure that you would be merciful in the heat of battle._

"I hardly see how this little scrap with fang-boy proves anything new…..Midoriko, what do you mean by 'merciful'? Surely you don't expect me to show _Naraku_ any mercy?"

The priestess fixed her with steady eyes. _Is arrogance punishable by death?_

"No." Confused, the girl tried to puzzle out the seemingly abrupt change in conversation.

_Is greed?_

"Um…no."

_Lust?_

"Er…no." Kagome had the feeling she was walking into a verbal trap, but couldn't for the life of her see the sharpened sticks at the bottom of the pit.

_Murder?_

"Naraku has the blood of dozens of innocents on his hands! He murdered Sango's _entire village_ for the sake of a single Jewel shard! Of course he deserves death!" Her eyes flashed as she glared at Midoriko, wondering what the priestess was driving at.

_And who caused all those deaths by shattering the Jewel in the first place?_

Kagome staggered and dropped to one knee, eyes wide with shock; her heart painfully clenched.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The rest of the group were tucked up in their blankets as Inuyasha restlessly traced patterns in the dirt, awaiting Kagome's return. Miroku watched him from across the fire, absently rubbing the prayer beads restraining the Vortex. The monk had also picked up on the powerful surge in the miko's aura a few minutes before, but had cautioned the hanyou against going after her at that moment.

"Kagome-sama said that she was going off to relieve some aggression, and the _tenbaryu_ is with her; he would not allow her to come to any harm, from what you have told me of their natures."

"I know, houshi… but the last time she cut loose like that… I nearly lost her."

"Lost her? How?" Inuyasha found himself relating the story of how Kagome found him 'embracing' Kikyo under the Goshinboku, although he left out the details of their reconciliation in the bottom of the well. Miroku's eyes were very large and round by the end of the tale, and he whistled appreciatively through his teeth. "I would say that this definitely proves Kagome-sama's deep affection for you, Inuyasha."

The hanyou suddenly clutched at his chest and swayed visibly; Miroku dove for him. Wild-eyed, Inuyasha barely choked out, "K'gome…" and then he was gone.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Ashen-faced, Kagome stared blankly up at her erstwhile protectors, her lips moving soundlessly. Fenik gazed down at her, his expression neutral. _You once admitted to Sesshomaru that you were a destroyer of innocents._

_There are those that would say the same blood stains your hands, because of your carelessness…that you are as guilty as Naraku._ Midoriko's quiet words hung fire in the still air;Kagome shuddered violently, each word slamming into her like a hunting bolt fired at point-blank range.

There was a long silence. The two manifestations looked at each other, then at the seemingly-shattered girl before them. Fenik scuffed the toe of his boot against the ground, while Midoriko watched Kagome carefully. The girl at their feet shook herself slightly, and then a howling inferno of raging energy thundered around her as she sprang upright, screaming winds tearing at the encircling trees until they bent nearly double from the blast. Midoriko and Fenik fell back, shielding their faces from the scorching power. When they could look, Kagome was a terrifying sight, her dark hair blowing wildly and metallic eyes glittering coldly.

"You two idiots exist inside me, and you pretend you don't know that I deal with the guilt of shattering the Jewel and spreading the misery _every fucking day_?" she hissed. "I'm fully aware of the fact that I've fuelled Naraku's rampage with my carelessness… but I'm _doing my best_ to make up for it, _dammit_!" Fenik flinched while Midoriko maintained her cool facade; Kagome glared at each in turn. "As far as I'm concerned, Naraku's death will end up being far less painful than he deserves. When the combined firepower of our weapons takes him out, he'll die instantly… unlike most that have perished as a result of possessing the Jewel. Is that 'merciful' enough for you?"

Kagome's attention was attracted by movement on the edge of the clearing. Smiling quietly, she closed her eyes for a moment. The powerful wind whipping around the clearing stalled, then vanished with a sigh. "Come here, Kumo… it's okay now." Her voice was very soft. The _tenbaryu_ rose to his feet, shook himself and trotted over to her. Making that odd little chirping sound, he nuzzled her gently, licking the wound on her leg while she scratched under his mane. Combing his forelock with her fingers, she addressed him while directing her words at the silent pair. "If you also think I've forgotten how I nearly fried Inuyasha by losing control of my power, trust me, _I haven't_. I know where my limits are…. and I can assure you that I _don't_ need to be broken to be made stronger."

Fenik abruptly bowed deeply to her and then dropped to one knee, bowing his head. _Forgive me, Phoenix._

"Oh, get up, already." She stepped towards him, grabbed his definitely-there arm and pulled him to his feet. "I'll be more than happy to have you as a sparring partner; just don't try this psychological warfare shit again, okay?" They locked eyes for a long moment, and then Fenik laid his hands on her shoulders.

_From now on, my full power is available to you against any demonic opponent, not only Sesshomaru or Inuyasha._

"Thank you. Gimme a hug, you bobcat-eared pain in the ass." He was reassuringly solid for the briefest instant as his arms circled her shoulders, and then dissolved into thousands of brilliant points of light that coiled around her. Kagome smiled wistfully, cupping a few sparkling motes in her hand just before they vanished, then turned to Midoriko.

The ancient priestess held herself tall, her expression remote, gaze cool and calculating. For a brief instant, Kagome was reminded of Kikyo, but she put that thought away in favour of finishing the business between them. "I understand that my battle with Naraku is a continuation of the one fought between you and the demon that culminated in the creation of the Jewel, and I think I understand… sort of… why you chose to test me this way. I won't break, Midoriko." She squared her shoulders, trying to ignore Kumo's rough tongue as he licked the blood from her arm. "However, it bothers me more than a little that you felt you had to test me this way. I'll do my duty; I'm not Kikyo."

_No, you are not Kikyo… and I heartily thank the goddess for that. You will be taken right to the edge in order to defeat Naraku, Kagome, and I had to be sure of you._

"You mean you weren't before? After all this crap we've been through as a _team_?"

Midoriko dropped her eyes, and her voice softened. _You were unaware of the true extent of your powers until only six months ago. That is entirely different from a miko trained from birth._

"Ah…and you're afraid that I'm going to crack under pressure, so you piled it on tonight by attacking me from the one quarter that I was sure I trust?"

_Yes_.

"Pretty nasty way to do it."

_My apologies_.

"Accepted. Now, I believe we have a war to fight… together." Kagome held out her hand, and Midoriko readily took it.

_You are truly the Phoenix, Kagome. It is an honour to stand at your side_. The priestess dissolved into a blue and pink mist that whirled around her before fading away.

"_Kagome!_" She turned as Inuyasha crashed into the clearing, amber eyes flaming in the darkness, and then she was taken off her feet in a rush of red and silver. He crushed her to his chest, cupping the back of her head in one hand, his breathing harsh in her ear. "_Koishii_…are you all right? What the _hell_ happened?"

She wrapped her arms tightly around him, hugging him for all she was worth. "I'm fine…Midoriko and Fenik planned a little test for me that got out of hand. I'm sorry if we scared you."

"_Scared_ me? _Shit_, wench, when your heart stopped in my chest, I thought…"

"Sorry, _koibito_. They put me through the wringer."

"You let your power loose, too…twice."

"Had to prove that I could control it."

"You're bleeding! Who cut you? I thought you said it was Midoriko and Fenik?" He pried her arms from around his waist and held her slightly away to better inspect the two injuries.

Kagome smiled wryly. "I guess you could say they were 'self-inflicted', since it was a figment of my imagination that did them."

"Did you take a couple of blows to the head? You're not making any sense, wench!"

She snuggled back into his embrace, ignoring his mutterings about her already-healing injuries, and closed her eyes, breathing in the warm, earthy, mossy scent just slightly tinged with woodland flowers that was Inuyasha. "Remember when I sparred with Midoriko in the cave at the slayer's village? Her sword was pretty real, wasn't it?"

Inuyasha kissed her forehead, stymied in his efforts to have a closer look at her wounds, and thought for a moment. "Keh. Real enough to hurt when she holds it at your throat. Did you fight her again?"

"No. It was Fenik this time."

"You fought your own _sword_?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yes. He's pretty good, too."

"Give me a nice, straight-up fight with my asshole brother any time over a scrap with imaginary opponents."

Kagome chuckled. "I'll second that. Shall we go back to the others?"

He didn't respond except to tighten his arms around her. She tilted her head and went up on tip-toe to meet him half-way. It was a deep, searching kiss that lasted a long time, only ending when they needed air. "Seems like a long time since we've even kissed," he mumbled against her lips.

"Well, my snuggle-time with you has been drastically reduced in the last few days due to the presence of a younger woman."

A crooked grin quirked his lips. "Shiori's cute, but she ain't my type. I have a well-known weakness for dark-haired, grey-eyed human females with great legs."

"Do you?"

"Keh. Especially this one." He kissed a path from her ear down to her collarbone and nibbled lightly with his fang. Kagome sighed and arched her neck, baring her throat to him; he groaned quietly and pressed open-mouthed kisses up the sensitive flesh. She took a tighter grip on his haori when he bent her over backward and nuzzled the skin just at the edge of her cuirass… and then he stopped, growling as he raised his head to glare at something behind her.

"Inuyasha? What…?"

"We have company." Puzzled, since he didn't seem about to go into attack mode, she tilted her head further backwards, and found herself eye to eye with Kumo. The _tenbaryu_ rumbled and whiffled her bangs, then reached over her. Inuyasha nearly dropped her when Kumo _lipped_ his ear; he straightened them both very rapidly, swearing violently and wiping the offended appendage. "Damn flying lizard… keep your damn mouth to yourself!"

Kumo cocked his head to the side, perking his ears as he watched the fussing hanyou, and then snorted. Kagome giggled. "I think he's laughing at you, _koibito_."

"Keh. So much for any private time; he won't leave you unprotected until we're back at the village."

"Well, at least we'll get to snuggle together tonight. Shiori and Shippo have been rather enjoying curling up with you these last few days."

"She really misses her father; apparently he spent every evening with them, which is really unusual for a demon…"

"There you go again. How about _your_ father?"

Inuyasha stopped, then sighed. "Stop being so right about things, wench. When he wasn't out conquering stuff, he would spend time with my mother and me. Sometimes even Sesshomaru would join us. I liked those times the best, because he would tell us stories about our ancestors, and all the battles he fought."

"That sounds really wonderful, although I have trouble picturing Sesshomaru willingly hanging out with humans." _Before Rin, of course,_ she mentally added.

"I idolized the asshole when I was little; he was everything I wanted to be… but he showed his true colours when our father died. He did nothing when those bastards dragged my mother away from Father's funeral bier and literally threw her out of the fortress, into the snow with nothing but the clothes on her back. I defended her as best I could, but I was only a little kid about Shiori's age… I didn't stand a chance." Kagome slipped her arms around him and held him tight. _This is the first time he's really told me anything_… Inuyasha was silent for quite a while, his hands moving steadily up and down her back, stroking his claws through her hair. "That's when my desire to become a full demon really started, way back then, when I was a pup. They wouldn't have _dared_ touch my mother, and I'd be a member of the pack as much as Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha…"

"But it all worked out okay, I guess. If I'd been born a full demon, I wouldn't have wanted the Shikon Jewel, I wouldn't have met Kikyo… wouldn't have been pinned to a damn tree for fifty years… and wouldn't have met _you_." He kissed her softly, holding her close; Kagome nestled against him, keeping the tender contact going as long as possible. When they finally parted, Inuyasha brushed her cheek with the backs of his claws, his eyes dark. "I don't need the Jewel because I now have something far more precious."

She kissed him breathless, and the kiss would have definitely led to some intensely intimate activities, but Kumo's hot breath on the back of her neck reminded her that they had a bright-eyed audience. Inuyasha groaned softly and buried his face in the side of her neck. "Mmm…_damn_. You're sleeping with me tonight, wench; even if I can't molest you, at least I can hold you in my arms."

"Too bad we don't have the sleeping bags; we could have slipped inside one and…."

"Right… with brimstone-breath here hovering over us? Don't think so."

"We'll be home the day after next, and you're in line to be jumped rather thoroughly, dog-boy."

"Keh! Something to look forward to… c'mere, Kumo. I ain't running all the way back to camp."

"How far away are we, exactly?"

"Far enough that I couldn't get to you fast enough for my liking. Up you go…" He boosted her up onto the _tenbaryu_'s back and followed immediately. While she gripped a double-handful of white mane to stabilize them, he flipped her armoured skirt up, pulled her rear tightly against his groin, and then his hands started wandering. Kumo rumbled and began heading out of the clearing, but paused right at the edge. "What now?" Inuyasha growled, plainly unhappy at being interrupted in his investigation of the nape of Kagome's neck.

"My cloak and quiver! What a good boy you are, Kumo!" The hanyou groaned, but leapt down, retrieved the two items and sprang back up. He swung the quiver onto his own back and draped the cloak over her shoulders. As Kumo turned around and headed back out into the clearing, obviously intent on flight, Kagome interrupted Inuyasha's explorations of what lay beneath her skirt. "Just a minute…"

"What ?"

"Er, Kumo's hide is kind of slippery without a saddle; can you help hold on when he goes airborne?"

Inuyasha gently banged his head on her shoulder, sighed heavily, and then scooted her up higher on the _tenbaryu_'s withers, an action that meant she ended up pretty much sitting in his lap. He reached around her and nudged her hands aside so that he could grip Kumo's mane in her place. "Hold onto me, wench."

Kagome giggled lightly and snuggled backward, secure in the cradle of his body. "Actually, this is rather nice."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather have at least one hand full of _you_."

"That would be very distracting, and Kumo might misinterpret the sounds I'd be making as commands to toss us off his back mid-flight."

"He's smarter than you think…tell him to get moving, already!"

She chuckled again, and quietly commanded the creature to return them to their companions. Cool night air rushed past them as they cleared the treetops; in the far distance, a thin spiral of white smoke indicated the presence of their campsite. Tucking her cloak around her, Kagome nestled against Inuyasha, enjoying his warm reality and the security of his embrace.

Closing her eyes, she turned her head slightly and rested her forehead against his cheek, and was immediately rewarded by a warm kiss.

_Hey, Nixie? Got a minute?_

Sure…

_Um…sorry about the cuts._

S'okay…you won't be so lucky next time we go at it.

_Forget it. You're scary when you're pissed off_.

Ha! I demand a rematch, fang-boy!

_Er, no, it's okay…really_.

Is that the clucking of a chicken I hear?

_Whimpering of a dog, actually_.

Okay…I'm feeling generous…you're off the hook…

_Thanks, sweetheart_.

…For now. Midoriko?

_Yes?_

Just wanted to say 'good night'… to both of you.

_Good night, Kagome…and thank you._

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	59. Riding Lessons

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sueTormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **I forgot to mention last update that I was about to go camping with the clan this past week… and then a couple more plot bunnies bit, which increased the length of this chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to both Alexandrine of Ravynstone Abbey and Lady Kiseki. These two lovely ladies have penned wonderful ficlets set within the 'Time Lapse' universe. Alexandrine wrote a sweet little story titled 'Birth Day' about the handsome hospital visitor anxiously awaiting newborn Kagome, and Lady Kiseki created a fun oneshot called 'Role Reversal' detailing how Koga and Ayame got together after the well closed. Both stories are available at through links on my profile page. Check 'em out!

Coarse language alert, and citrus-scented activity at the very end.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 59: Riding Lessons**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

**_Two days later; early afternoon of the night of the new moon._**

"I can see the Goshinboku, Shiori! We're home!" Shippo did a happy little dance on Kagome's shoulder; she put up a hand to steady him as the wind of their flight rushed past their faces.

"D'you mind keeping your tail out of my face, runt?"

Shippo flicked his brush insolently and then dropped down into Kagome's lap. Before their trip to the coast, the girl would have expected the hanyou to reach around her, grab the kit and toss him from the _tenbaryu_'s back, then gleefully watch as he transformed into something suitable for shock absorption. Not now. Instead, Inuyasha merely huffed a bit and consoled himself by affectionately nuzzling Kagome's neck… well, the part of it he could reach over the pack she was wearing.

She first squeezed Inuyasha's hand where it rested on her hip and then lightly flicked Shippo's ear-tip. The kit wrinkled his nose at her, but refrained from complaining. Shiori shifted slightly in her lap, squirming around to look past Kumo's head towards their destination; Kagome felt the bony little protrusions on the girl's back rub past the buckles of her gauntlet and then the skin of her arm as she turned.

Last night's trip to the hot spring had yielded a couple of surprises. One was Kumo's ability to detect hostile youkai, and the other was Shiori's interesting hanyou attribute. Kagome shuddered reflexively as she recalled how the _tenbaryu_ had tensed, staring into the cloudy depths of the spring and then bodily prevented Etsu from entering the water. Kirara had transformed into her battle-size and crouched on the rocks, hissing loudly with bristling tails. The reaction of the two animals alerted Kagome and Sango; while the slayer stood ready with the Hiraikotsu, Kagome flamed and fired two arrows in rapid succession into the water. When an extremely repulsive snake-like eel demon burst through the surface to escape the purifying energy, Sango whirled her weapon over her head and neatly bisected it. Kirara grabbed the obscenely twitching halves out of mid-air and disposed of them well away from both the hot spring and the campsite.

Kumo had carefully stepped around the perimeter, red eyes riveted on the quiet pool, and then had finally tossed his head and nudged Etsu towards the steaming water. Kagome followed the others into the water, and spent a few minutes rooting around for the arrows on the bottom among the rocks and sand. Locating the water-logged missiles, she laid them on the rocks to dry after smoothing the fletching. Settling back to finally enjoy the hot spring, she had offered to wash Shiori's hair. When the little girl plopped into her lap and put her back to her, she was astonished to see the pair of dainty leathery scalloped wings lying flat against her back. "Shiori-chan! These are beautiful! Can you fly?"

"A little, Kagome-san. My Daifu-san started to teach me just before he…died." Shiori's red-violet eyes suddenly glistened with tears, and Kagome hugged her tight.

"Inuyasha might be able to help, Shiori-chan. He can't actually fly, but he's really fast when he races through the trees… and he'd be sure to catch you if you practised jumping from a height."

"Shippo-kun can transform into quite a few things now and I'm sure he would help, too," Sango put in from the other side of the spring, where she was chatting with Etsu. The slayer and Shiori's mother had become quite friendly over the past few days. Kagome wasn't quite sure how she felt about this budding relationship, but resolved not to worry about it. Instead, she encouraged Shiori to show off her wings; when the little girl unfurled them, she had been effusive in her compliments. The wings were _very_ pretty, with pearlized-silver skin stretched between delicate flight bones and their span was a little wider than Shiori's outstretched arms.

Kagome was jerked back to the present when the young hanyou tapped on her gauntlet. "Is your village nice, Kagome-san?"

She smiled down at the silver-haired girl. "It's your village now, Shiori-chan, and we'll be there in the next few minutes. Kumo…please land just down there, on the path…" The _tenbaryu_'s ears flickered back, and then perked forward as they began a slow, curving descent. Shippo was down the creature's long leg and scurrying for the barrier as soon as they touched down.

"I'll go get Kaede-baba!" he yelled over his shoulder. Inuyasha gave Kagome a squeeze and dropped off Kumo's back. She handed Shiori down to him; the little girl fisted her small hands into his fire-rat and ducked her head under his chin. He cuddled her close, soothingly rubbing her back with his free hand.

"It's all right, pup." He looked up at Kagome, and mouthed an apology for not being able to assist her descent.

She grinned. "You look good with a kid in your arms." He raised his dark eyebrows at her but didn't reply, instead walking over to Etsu, who had just dismounted from Okibi. Shiori shook her silvery head; she wanted to remain with Inuyasha. Etsu patted her daughter's back as well, and then Sango tucked her hand under the woman's arm, as they prepared to walk through the barrier.

"Wait! Kagome-sama and I must drop the barrier, so that Shiori-sama will not be refused entry!" Miroku slid down from Okibi's back and bustled forward.

Kagome was about to follow suit when Sango waved her hand. "Kirara can fly through the barrier and Shippo-kun just went through without any problem; I think that Shiori-chan will be permitted as well."

"I am loathe to test your theory with her tender flesh, Sango." The metal rings jangled softly as he planted his staff, resting his hand on her shoulder.

The slayer smiled up at him. "I think that the barrier recognizes them as… what's that word, Kagome? 'Friendlies'?" Miroku still looked unconvinced. "Why don't you give Shiori-chan a sutra to hold? _That_ would do the trick."

Miroku paused, then rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Very well; however, I do rather think that it might be less painful for all involved if we just opened the barrier…"

Kagome watched the wrangling from her vantage point on Kumo's back while scratching Kirara's ears. The neko-youkai had hopped over her shoulder and into her lap once Inuyasha vacated his spot on the saddle and taken Shiori with him. Through the faintly shimmering barrier, she noted Kaede shuffling towards them. The kitsune was excitedly circling the old miko like a hyper-active puppy and jabbering a mile a second, while the headman and a few others followed at a respectful distance. Kirara opened one red eye, yawned widely, then mewed sharply. Kumo's ears twitched, and he stepped smartly forward. "Hey, fella…what are you up to?" Kagome asked, tugging gently on a handful of mane. The _tenbaryu_ chirruped and dodged around the group standing in the middle of the path. She had the barest warning to tighten her grip on his coarse white hair when he bunched his hindquarters… and sprang through the barrier.

There was a very mild tingle, and then they were standing inside the shield. Kagome blinked owlishly, first at the startled faces of her friends still on the other side and then down at Kirara. As Kumo vigorously shook his mane, Kirara looked rather smug and daintily rubbed a black paw over her nose.

"Kagome-sama! What on earth followed ye home this time?" Kaede's jovial tones held no rancour as she stumped up to look Kumo over. The _tenbaryu_ eyed her right back, then slowly reached out to sniff the old miko's shoulder. Kaede rubbed a gnarled hand over his leathery muzzle, her wrinkled face suddenly solemn. "It has been a long time indeed since I have seen one of these beasts."

Kagome slid down to the ground, and waited until Kirara dropped onto her shoulder before moving forward to clasp Kaede's hand. "You mean you're familiar with these critters? They come from Inuyasha's family fortress."

Kaede gently biffed Kumo's questing lips away from the herbs she'd tucked into the front of her _kosode_ when Shippo had surprised her in the garden. "A few days after thy hanyou was sealed, a patrol of mounted warriors flew over the village and circled the Goshinboku, undoubtedly come to see for themselves his fate."

"They're called _tenbaryu_; this one is Kumo, and the other one, enamoured of Miroku, is Okibi."

"Heavenly horse-dragons, eh? Hm. Who else accompanies ye?" Kaede's sharp eye assessed the rest of the group still on the other side of the flickering wall.

"We have offered sanctuary to a young bat-hanyou and her mother…"

"Well, don't leave them outside, Kagome-sama!"

The girl started slightly. "We were wondering how best to bring them through the barrier, short of dropping it…"

Kaede rolled her one eye. "Once she is inside, the barrier will accommodate her and allow her free passage, as it does our other demonic friends."

"Er, we were afraid she'd be zapped on the way in…"

"Were you, and this great lump?" Kumo snorted, clearly understanding the insult and gave Kaede a little nudge. She caught his chin in her fingers and gave him a thorough scratch under his jaw that had his long white eyelashes fluttering down like feathers; all Kagome could do was shake her head, and go to do Kaede's bidding. She walked back through the barrier and up to the group. Kirara leapt down and mewed at Sango until the slayer picked her up.

Kagome smiled at Shiori. "It doesn't hurt at all, Shiori-chan. Once you're inside, the barrier will allow you to come and go." Shiori's great red-violet eyes were very calm, but she didn't give up her tight grip on Inuyasha's haori.

"Let us enter, Shiori-chan; if Kagome-san says it is safe, then I am sure that it is." Etsu smiled encouragingly at her daughter.

Miroku grumbled, and handed the little girl a sutra. "Just to be sure…"

Shippo scampered through the barrier. "If I can do it, so can you, Shiori! Come on! Kaede-baba has some of her famous vegetable stew on the fire!" The little hanyou blinked down at the kit, bit her lip, and then squirmed out of Inuyasha's arms. She shook herself, straightened up proudly and marched up to Shippo. The kitsune beamed and held out his hand; Shiori took it, while clutching the sutra in the other, and the diminutive pair walked through the barrier together.

Bemused, the adults watched them go, and then looked at each other. "Well, I guess that solves that problem," Miroku muttered, and then took hold of Okibi's bridle. "Come, my scaly beauty… a pasture and fresh water await you."

"We'll put them into the paddock with Juhi and Arashi. They worked very hard to bring us home in this short of a time period; the least we can do is feed them and allow them to rest before sending them back to Sesshomaru." Kagome waved Miroku ahead; Okibi gave her shoulder a quick nuzzle on the way past. Sango nodded sagely, and then pulled Etsu after her as she walked through the barrier.

"What, no 'sama', wench?" Inuyasha smirked.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and then nimbly skipped out of reach when the hanyou made a grab for her. She let him catch her just inside the barrier, and they walked up to the welcoming committee just as Etsu and Shiori were formally presented to the headman, and Miroku asked for sanctuary on their behalf. They hung back a little; Inuyasha slid his arm around her waist and breathed in her ear, "Looking forward to you keeping your promise from the other night, wench."

Kagome had a blank moment while her mind raced. "Um… refresh my memory…?"

He 'tsked' gently before pressing himself against her in an unmistakeably masculine fashion, and as she remembered she turned as red as his fire-rat. Inuyasha chuckled at her discomfiture and kissed her cheek. "Go put the lizards out to pasture while we sort out where Shiori and Etsu are going to stay. I'm actually looking forward to a bowl of Kaede-baba's stew for lunch before we go through the well."

She shot him a disbelieving look. "You're kidding… you always complain about it being too spicy!"

"Not by the time we start eating." He smiled crookedly, and she noticed that his cheek stripes were slightly lighter in colour. _Right, he's starting to lose some of his power already…better get through the well soon._ _Hm… I wonder when Shiori's night of weakness is? I'll ask Etsu when I know her a bit better. On second thought, I'll get Sango to ask her._

"Right. If we go through early enough, we can ask Mom to make some sushi for dinner tonight."

"She can add all the wasabi she wants. My tastebuds will be invincible."

Kagome shook her head, grinning. "You really crack me up; you can be punched through the guts by your brother's poison claws and keep fighting, but the slightest bit of heat on your tongue, and you whine."

"Hey, a burned tongue really hurts! And then I can't do other things with it…" He suggestively trailed the appendage under discussion around the shell of her ear, and she couldn't suppress the shiver, nor her body's near-instant response. Inuyasha smirked when he caught a waft of her arousal, and his eyes darkened. He began turning her in his arms, with intent for a full-body press, but she ducked out of his embrace and backed up a couple of steps, breathing hard.

"Hold that thought, dog-boy, while we deal with the animals." Kumo chose that moment to intervene and snorted at Inuyasha, and then clopped over to the girl. As the impromptu meeting broke up and while the headman escorted Etsu and Shiori deeper into the village proper, Miroku and Okibi waited for Kagome and Kumo to catch up. The monk didn't miss the intensity of the looks passing between the hanyou and the miko, and smiled softly before gently rattling his staff to get their attention.

"Let us deposit our four-footed guests at the paddock, and then hasten to join the others for the meal. It is good to be home, all of us uninjured and not in a tearing hurry to leave again… that has to be a first in a while."

Inuyasha relaxed his about-to-pounce stance a bit and chuckled. "You're right, houshi. Hurry up with those sorry excuses for dragons, or there won't be any stew left." Winking at Miroku and catching Kagome's eye with a long, meaningful look, he turned and strode in the direction of Kaede's hut.

Miroku clapped a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I am looking forward to a couple of days off from our hunt."

"Me, too. Let's hope that Naraku co-operates."

"We will just ignore him until we are ready to face him."

Kagome laughed softly. "If only it were that easy, Miroku." They were interrupted by a couple of teenage boys, who stared at the huge _tenbaryu_ with open curiosity.

"Houshi-sama… what are these creatures?"

Miroku coughed lightly, taking in Kagome's discomfiture at being utterly ignored by the two youths. "Have a good look at these _tenbaryu_, gentlemen. This may be the closest you will ever get to one of these fine creatures, and you may thank Kagome-sama for the opportunity." The boys started, dug their toes into the ground, and muttered sheepish apologies to the miko, who nodded. They trailed along behind, and then clambered up on the paddock fence to watch the animals being turned out to graze.

She lifted the woven latch securing the gate over the post, pushed it open, and led Kumo into the paddock, followed by Miroku and Okibi. They busied themselves removing the _tenbaryus' _tack and hanging it over the fence, the discarded metal muzzles clanging dully off the wood. Okibi promptly dropped to the grass and rolled, waving her claw-adorned hooves in the air before springing to her feet. Kumo hesitated a moment, stepped up to Kagome, and pressed his head against her chest. She wrapped her arms around him as far as she could reach, leaning her cheek against his shock-white forelock while being very conscious of his breath warming her kneecaps. "Gonna miss you, fella," she whispered, choking up a bit.

"They have been a valuable addition to our group, Kagome-sama. Do you think Sesshomaru-sama would notice if we kept them for a while?"

"How could you possibly miss something this big?" Kagome replied as she gave Kumo an extra squeeze before releasing him. He lightly nibbled her bangs and then ambled off to where Okibi was being sized up Juhi and Arashi. The brown gelding hung back, but the dapple-grey mare boldly stepped forward until she was touching muzzles with the towering steel-grey creature; she looked very dainty next to his bulk. As she delicately whiffled Kumo, Okibi sniffed her thoroughly, and soon all three were making friends. Juhi finally sidled up to join the scrum.

"Why is Juhi-sama so reluctant?" Miroku asked, keenly watching the interactions between the four animals.

"He defers to Arashi already, and with these new additions to the herd, they'll have to sort out the 'pecking order' between the four of them. I suspect Juhi will end up on the bottom, and the fuss will mainly be between the two mares, since Kumo is the only stallion." Kagome tugged on his sleeve, and pulled Miroku out of the paddock, and latched the gate behind them.

"Ah, so horses are as much 'pack' animals as dogs, then?"

"Not exactly, and I can only guess if it's the same for _tenbaryu_. The stallion has his harem of mares, fillies and yearling colts, which will get the boot once they're strong enough to challenge their sire. Juhi's saving grace is the fact he's a gelding, and no threat to Kumo." The _tenbaryu_'s head snapped up at the sound of his name; he began moving back towards the gate. "No, Kumo… you stay here with Arashi and Juhi. We'll be back in a little while." She fixed the two teens still perched on the fence with a steely eye. "I wouldn't advise you entering the paddock; the _tenbaryu_ aren't averse to snacking on flesh." They gulped and nodded as they slunk down from the crossbar.

Miroku gave Okibi the same command, and he gently prodded Kagome in the shoulder as they made their way around the stable towards Kaede's hut. "You didn't need to frighten the boys, Kagome-sama."

"I wanted them to keep their distance; otherwise we'd come back and find them throwing rocks at the _tenbaryu_ just to 'see what they would do'. Maybe the dragon part of their heritage _does_ eat meat; one of the inu-youkai mentioned that, and I'm not at all sure he was joking."

"Yes, those fangs are very impressive. Ah…" he paused a moment and inhaled deeply, a broad smile brightening his face as his eyes fluttered closed. "Kaede-sama's stew… it's been awhile!"

"We'd better hurry up; Inuyasha's powers are dwindling, and he can actually eat it today…"

Miroku chuckled and gestured with his staff. "After you, Kagome-sama…" Ducking under the tied-back matting, they stepped into the hut and shucked their footwear; Kagome stacked her pack and quiver against the wall and Miroku followed suit. Kaede had bowls of rice and stew ready for them; the pot had already been substantially emptied. Inuyasha caught Kagome's hand as she stepped over him on the crowded planking and pulled her into his lap. She felt a bit awkward, as this was the first time in a few days she had been in this spot, but he had no intention of letting her go and made that perfectly clear by the way he pulled her sword out of her obi and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist. Kaede chuckled and passed a bowl to Etsu, who in turn handed it to a blushing Kagome.

"It is good to have ye all here, and no one bloodied or injured. Are ye planning to return home tonight, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome didn't notice the odd look Etsu gave her, but Inuyasha did. "Yes. I need to talk to my commanding officer about a couple of things… um, where are Etsu-san and Shiori-chan staying?"

"As it happens, the village has a hut that will be suitable with a few repairs; if ye stay in the village for a few days, with the extra hands to help, it will be ready for them. Until then, they will stay with me."

"We are very grateful, Kaede-sama… and also grateful to all of you for offering us sanctuary." Etsu put down her bowl, and both she and Shiori bowed very deeply and formally to the assembled group.

"Keh! You couldn't very well stay there any more, and we wouldn't have left you." Inuyasha stated firmly, and Shiori beamed at him while cuddling into her mother's side.

Shippo put down his bowl, belched loudly and grinned cheekily at the little hanyou. "C'mon, Shiori… let's go see if Hiro-kun and Fumi-chan can come out and play… I'll show you the village, too." Shiori glanced at her mother for permission, and then at Inuyasha, which made Kagome's heart clench with the realization that to all intents and purposes, he had become Shiori's surrogate father. _Well, he is the alpha of our little 'pack'… this line of thought is going to make me nuts if I don't quit it. Wait…I wonder where Shiori is in the present? If she was at the wedding, I would have met her…_A very cold feeling settled into the pit of Kagome's stomach and it was with difficulty that she shrugged it off.

"Runt, you make sure Shiori is safe… I'm counting on you…" Inuyasha's voice, virtually in her ear, was warm and his firm body pressing against her back was comfortingly solid.

Shippo stood up tall and puffed out his chest. "No problem, dog-brea… I mean, Inuyasha. I'll protect her!" Shiori handed her empty bowl to her mother and then the two disappeared out the door. Kagome could see Shippo's tail twitching with excitement as they scampered along the path.

Kaede watched them go, smiling nostalgically. "Ah, youth… if only my old bones had half that energy…"

Sango gathered up the bowls and began rinsing them in a bucket of water. "Thank you for the meal, Kaede-sama. Perhaps we could start on the repairs to the hut this afternoon?"

Kaede waved her hand. "Nay, it is not necessary to begin today. Perhaps we could have a closer assessment, and if anything is necessary from Kagome-sama's time…" She trailed off when she caught the inquisitive look on Etsu's face. "Etsu-san, shall we go have a look at the hut?"

"Yes, Kaede-sama. Thank you." Diverted for the moment, the woman nodded at the old miko, and then there was general movement to clean up after the meal and head out. When Kagome tried to leave the circle of Inuyasha's arms, he kept her back for a moment until the hut emptied. When she turned to remonstrate, he kissed her cheek and gave her a heavy-lidded look, his eyes gone dark gold.

"Once we've looked at the hut, let's go, Kagome. I really need to be with just you for a while."

"We're hardly alone on the other side of the well, either."

"Oi… I can wait until later for _that_. I want to be with my girl, even if we just sit up in the Goshinboku for a while."

She turned a little more and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Okay. I'd like that."

He held her for a moment longer, quietly nuzzling the side of her neck, then let her go. Kagome stood up and offered him her hand; he caught up her sword along with his own and took her fingers. Stepping close, he slid Fenikkusuken back into her obi; Kagome felt little tingles slide over her skin at his proximity and leaned into him, inhaling the warm scent of his skin. She pressed a kiss to the divot in the centre of his collarbone and felt him shiver as his arms circled her. "Keep doing that, wench," he whispered huskily, "and we won't make it through the well." In answer, she tilted her face and stretched up to kiss his chin, receiving a soft groan in return and then he pressed her tightly against him.

They were interrupted by the sound of running feet outside the hut. She had her boots buckled by the time the two teens skidded to a halt in front of Miroku. "Houshi-sama! The paddock! You'd better come quickly!" Their gasped message was barely delivered when Inuyasha pulled Kagome out the door of the hut, swung her onto his back in a smooth movement and bolted for the stable.

They rounded the corner of the building and he stopped dead, barely absorbing their forward momentum in time to avoid a face-plant. "What is it, Inuyasha? What's wrong? Is something attacking? I don't sense anything!" Kagome struggled to see around the hanyou's flying hair; he let her down without a word. Stepping into the clear, it was her turn to freeze in shocked dismay. _Oh, no…_

There wasn't anything being attacked, although the easily startled might at first assume that something of that nature was occurring, what with the somewhat violent-looking activity taking place in the paddock. However, Kumo and Arashi were merely doing what stallions and mares have done for millennia. The mare looked almost smug as she was covered by the massive _tenbaryu_, and Kagome flinched when what appeared to be about a ten foot length of easily-identifiable stallion equipment went to work.

"We are _so_ fucked." She snapped her head around at Inuyasha's blunt comment. He glanced at her and shook his head. "He won't leave her while she's in season, and if she takes…"

"You mean the pregnancy could harm her?" Kagome risked another look to consider the size differential between the two animals and winced again.

"Naw. Arashi could handle the foal. The problem is that Kumo will stay to guard her while she's pregnant."

Understanding dawned. "Oh. And Sesshomaru only considered them loaners…oops."

Inuyasha sighed. "Guess we'll have to write a note to the asshole and attach it to Okibi's bridle or something."

Miroku puffed around the corner of the stable and then stopped in his tracks, his eyes very wide. "Oh! This was somewhat unexpected!"

"No shit, houshi. How's your writing?"

"Considered adequate for polite society, Inuyasha… why?"

"You're going to apply your persuasive abilities to explaining to my idiot brother why we aren't returning one of his precious _tenbaryu_ until next spring."

"Buddha's grace. Wait… isn't the normal pregnancy for a mare just over eleven lunar cycles?"

"In case you haven't noticed, that stallion isn't exactly the usual sort of horse, and part of a year doesn't sound as bad as a whole one."

"I suppose it's all in how you sell it…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The shadows were lengthening across the courtyard by the time Inuyasha and Kagome tumbled out of the well and into the hush of a summer evening. Even the sound of the traffic on the road below the shrine was muffled; the warmth radiating off the paving stones was almost palpable.

"How come you didn't notice that Arashi was in heat?" He shot her a sharp look, and tapped his nose; she gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, _koibito_... forgot that it wasn't as sensitive today. Um, how soon will we know if Arashi's pregnant?"

"She'll go out of heat. We have another problem, _koishii_. If she's expecting, we're short a method of transport."

Kagome chewed her lip. "_Shoot_. It's going to be hard to hunt Naraku on foot…"

"Kumo seems quite taken with you; if he thinks Juhi will do an adequate job of protecting Arashi, he might be willing to be your transport."

"If your brother doesn't pitch a fit first when they don't come back as scheduled."

"Keh. Let's forget about it for tonight, Kagome, and think about what we want to do…"

She giggled and tweaked his ear. "You've made it pretty clear what's on your mind, _koibito_. Did Kumo inspire you?"

"First time alone with my girl in two weeks… Keh! Damn right it's on my mind!" He caught her by the waist and swung her around, until she collapsed, laughing, against his chest. He stroked her cheek, smiling into her sparkling eyes, and then moved in for a kiss.

"Hey, guys! Hurry up! If you want a shower before dinner, you'd better move it! And there's a package from the Armoury up in your room, Sis!" Sota was grinning a bit too widely when he interrupted them; he chortled when Inuyasha made an obscene gesture before dipping Kagome in another kiss.

"Inuyasha! What if Mom saw you do that?" she gasped when he finally let her breathe.

"Do what?" he asked innocently as he ushered her into the house. "She doesn't mind if I kiss you in front of her."

"_Argh!_ That's not what I meant…"

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Hurry up… I've put out your fleeces on the bed for you!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen as the pair left the foyer. When they hesitated, she made rapid 'shooing' motions. "Go on…both of you. I don't think you'll mind conserving water, will you? Be quick!"

Kagome blushed while Inuyasha grinned, and then he scooped her up, took the stairs in a flying leap and had the door to her room shut behind them in the blink of an eye. "Okay, wench… you heard your mom… we've gotta be fast…"

She threw her bunched-up cloak at him. "In and out of the shower, dog-boy. Don't even _think_ about the other…_hey_!" He managed to have them land on the bed, but Kagome's back was arched in a very uncomfortable manner by the large package taking up a fair chunk of space. Inuyasha rolled both of them back off the mattress, landing on the floor with Kagome on top, but didn't stop her when she scrambled off him to investigate the parcel. Instead, he folded his hands behind his head and contemplated the patterns the fading sunlight threw across the ceiling of her bedroom, as well as the view he had up the short skirt of her cuirass.

"Oi… what is it?" he asked, when silence descended after the zippers running the length of the packaging were opened. He twisted his head so that he could see her face, and the look on her countenance intrigued him enough that he rolled up onto his knees to peer into the parcel. Sniffing, he identified the contents as being made out of the same leather as Kagome's… _uh-oh_.

He wasn't entirely prepared for the brilliant smile Kagome turned on him as she reached into the crinkling wrapper and withdrew a glistening black object decorated with red tracery. His throat went dry as he eyed the motorcycle helmet, but the smile full of promise she gave him as she turned the item over in her hands gave him pause. "Let's hit the shower… this will be a night you won't forget!" With that, she was stripped out of her gear and out the door into the bathroom before he could react with any sort of intent.

_Hmph_ he grumbled as he made to follow her_. If I didn't know better, I'd say she's developed some 'enhanced speed'_…

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting around the table with Sota, Ojii-san and Kioko Higurashi. The joked-about wasabi-spiked sushi turned out to be on the menu, along with cooling bowls of mildly vinegary sunomono salad containing skinny rice noodles, plump shrimp and cucumber chunks. While they were at the table, the sun slipped behind the horizon, and Inuyasha's transformation began. All conversation ground to a halt, the rest watching in fascination as his silver mane rippled over into black, his ears shifted down the sides of his head and dramatically changed their shape, his cheek stripes disappeared and his golden eyes turned dark blue-violet. He arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Keh. I know I'm just so good-looking that you can't tear your eyes away…" As the rest groaned, Kagome stole a shrimp roll from his plate, popped it in her mouth and grinned at him.

"Now that you're a 'mere human', it's time to start our evening."

Kioko Higurashi smiled at Kagome. "Ah, you peeked, did you?"

"Of course… can't wait to take him out…"

Inuyasha took advantage of her distraction to swipe a wasabi-loaded smoked salmon roll from her plate, and then had to blink rapidly as the hot green paste made his eyes water. "Um, Kagome… you aren't serious about us going out on that _thing_ of yours…?"

Her answering smile was _rather _suggestive. "I certainly am, dog-boy. It's time you felt some _real_ horse-power between your thighs."

"But…"

"The smell won't hurt your nose, the sound won't hurt your ears… any other objections?"

"If he doesn't want to go, I'll come with you!" Sota put in, and that did it. Inuyasha made a face, and gave in.

"All right, wench. What do you have in mind?" He was _very_ gratified by the delighted squeal and enthusiastic hug from his girl.

"Let's go exploring. C'mon… let's get you suited up!" She began piling the plates and tea cups.

Sota pushed back his chair and stood up. "Let me help Inuyasha, Sis. There's a few things that a guy should have explained by another guy…"

Kagome blinked at her brother. "Pardon? What can you possibly tell Inuyasha that he doesn't already know?"

Sota's answering smirk was very toothy. "Boxers or briefs, for instance." Kagome turned rather pink, and even her mother giggled.

Ojii-chan waved his chopsticks. "Nothing wrong with _fundoshi_; those infernal zipper-things are downright dangerous to your manhood!" Inuyasha's eyes grew rather round, but before he could ask anything, Sota had him by the arm and was pulling him towards the stairs.

"Don't mind Gramps, Inuyasha. He's never ridden a motorcycle," the teen confided in a stage whisper.

"For your information, young man, I have. How do you think we managed after the war?" Ojii-chan drained his teacup with the air of a man of the world. Kagome stopped half-way to the sink as she contemplated the idea of her grandfather astride a motorcycle… and but couldn't quite extend the vision to include him in modern dress. _Those wide hakama would be dynamite around the wheels_…

Her mother winked, and beckoned her over. Pressing a wad of folded bills into her hand, she whispered, "From Yashita… have fun." Kagome looked at the yen notes and gulped at the amount. Kioko folded her fingers over Kagome's. "He insisted, dear. He has very fond memories of tonight."

The girl exhaled a breath she really wasn't aware she'd been holding. "It's kind of weird to have him funding it, though."

"Then pretend the money is from the Emperor, if you prefer."

Kagome chuckled. "All right, then. I'll go up and get changed. Thanks for dinner, Mom."

Kioko hugged her daughter. "I'm so glad that both of you are home safe… and no blood. What a nice change from the last time!" She reached up and tucked a few stray strands behind Kagome's ear, then lowered her voice. "You have an appointment to see Lord Sessaki tomorrow afternoon. He wishes to speak to you."

"I'll bet he does; I have a few questions for him, too!" She blew her mother a kiss and bounded up the stairs. The boys had vacated her room for Sota's, taking the riding gear with them. Rummaging through her closet, she pulled out her bright red leathers and then found a dark tank top. _It's too hot to wear anything else_… She bit her lip and then decided to be a bit naughty. _No bra… wonder how that will go over_… Smirking a bit, she quickly changed into the leathers, noting in passing that she still needed the belt to hold up the pants. Collecting her helmet and gloves, she tucked Yashita's money deeply into her pocket. As she slung her jacket over her shoulder, she paused to glance in the mirror.

A scarred old-young woman gazed back at her with serious, storm-grey eyes. Kagome blinked and looked more closely. She lifted a hand and traced the lines marring her face with a fingertip. The horizontal silver left from Yura's attack over a year ago, and the long vertical pale pink from Gitoumaru's broken blade only a few months previous blazoned one cheek. The corners of her eyes were pinched-looking; the irises glitteredwith silver flecks… she peered a little more intently at herself, wondering at the metallic sparkle.

_Like Inuyasha's youkai markings, this is the sign of the Phoenix._

Good gods… look, tonight I'm just Kagome… going on a date with my husband… no death, no destruction… and definitely no hitch hikers.

_Understood, Nixie. Have fun_.

As she stepped out of her bedroom, a small explosion of bad language from Sota's room instantly lightened her mood and made her giggle. _Hope he didn't catch anything important in the zipper!_ Bouncing down the stairs, she put her helmet and gloves down on the kitchen table along with her jacket, and helped her mother with the dishes. Kioko eyed her daughter's chest for a moment, but reserved comment about the obvious lack of modest underpinnings. The sound of footsteps descending the stairs spun both of them around, and Kagome groped for the back of the nearest chair for support.

In a flash, she knew why Sota had offered to help Inuyasha… and it wasn't just because of attack-zippers or bunchy underwear. The little brat had been busy. Inuyasha may have gone up the stairs, but it was a slender, younger _Yashita_ who came down. Her hanyou wore black leather trousers that looked like they'd been moulded to him, a snug white tank top that showed off his lean, muscled build… and Sota had braided his black hair into a thick cable, throwing his chiselled bone structure into high relief. He carried his red-trimmed black jacket over one shoulder and the helmet in the crook of his arm.

Kioko Higurashi reached over and pretended to wipe Kagome's chin, startling the girl out of her daze. "You're drooling, dear. I must admit, he does look wonderful!"

Kagome realized that Inuyasha was awaiting her verdict; he shuffled his feet a bit and looked uncertain despite her mother's compliment. She quickly crossed the space between them and laid her hands on his chest, smiling up at him. "You look amazing, _koibito_. I'll have to beat the other women off with sticks."

He scowled. "Beat away… I'm only interested in you. Are you sure I look okay? These _hakama_ feel a bit tight…"

"Trust me, they look fabulous."

A roguish smile quirked his lips, and his eyes sparkled. "Really?"

"Really. I'm not going to inflate your ego any further, or there won't be room for the three of us on the bike. Let's go!" Snatching her own gear up from the table, the pair chorused round of goodbyes before escaping into the foyer. Kagome dug around the shoe racks and located the combat boots Shimano had given Inuyasha the previous winter; he put them on without protest and was finished tying them before she completed buckling her own boots.

Once outside, in the shadowed darkness, he pulled her close and kissed her. "Do we really have to go out, _koishii_?" he whispered, trailing a line of heated kisses down her throat, his hand splaying across her rear to press her into his hard body.

"Mmm…yes… I want to show a fine-looking man a bit more of life on this side of the well…"

"Keh… all right, then. Let's do this."

She chuckled as she wove her fingers with his. "Don't make it sound like the bike is something you have to slay. Until I met you, riding it was the closest I came to flying."

They reached the shed, and Kagome shrugged into her jacket… then caught her breath when Inuyasha shouldered into his and pulled his braid out of the collar.

The black leather gleamed in the moth-fluttered light, the red piping accentuating the clean lines of his body. His eyes crinkled in amusement as he cupped her chin in his hand, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her lips. "You're drooling again, _koishii_."

Kagome shook herself all over, and then grinned saucily at him. "You _do_ look good enough to eat, actually."

His answering smile was so seductive that her knees went weak. "I hope so. C'mon… the sooner we get out there and do whatever, the sooner we can come back." He fumbled a bit with her zipper and did up her jacket for her before closing his own and readying the helmet. Kagome showed him how to widen the opening, but he winced anyways as he pulled it on. She flipped up the visor so he wouldn't feel too claustrophobic; he batted her hands, grumbling that Sota had helped him try it on a few times, and he was _fine, _dammit.

Smirking inside her helmet, she entered the shed and backed the motorcycle out before straddling it and firing the ignition. She revved the engine a couple of times until it settled into its usual rumbling idle, and then beckoned the hanyou. He approached the machine a bit warily; she admired the way the leather clung to his muscular thighs. Pointing down at the steel peg jutting out from the frame, she said, "Put one foot on that, swing your leg over and we're outta here."

He obeyed, swearing mildly when his booted foot first missed the peg on the opposite side, but finally settled himself behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome bit her lip to stifle a chuckle, grinning widely. _Hope he doesn't find out that he's sitting in the 'bitch seat'!_ Slowly opening the throttle, she wove back and forth down the incline to not only warm up the tires, but also to adjust to the weight against her back. Finally satisfied that she wouldn't lose her balance and take the bike over, she paused just inside the shrine gates. "Snap down your visor… here we go, dog-boy." His gloved hand reached to briefly touch her cheek before he tapped her shield down into place, and then he clicked his own into position. Watching for an opening in traffic, very conscious of the powerful body curved around hers as well as the power beneath her, she accelerated them out into the night.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"What did you call that weird drink again?"

"Bubble tea."

"I dunno. Those globby things in the bottom were pretty strange… but not as strange as that 'dur-ee-an' fruit!"

"You have to admit, it was delicious."

"Keh! It tasted fine, but the smell was sure something! I couldn't deal with that any other night!"

In the darkness of the earliest hours, they were curled up together on a bench in a small prospect overlooking Tokyo Bay. Kagome thoroughly enjoyed taking Inuyasha through some of the famous districts of the city, since up until that point he'd only ventured out into her neighbourhood night market and then a slightly longer shopping trip once on the subway.

The hanyou was intensely interested by the sights, sounds and smells; every once in a while, he squeezed her extra-tight while pointing at something and she would sheer out of traffic to investigate. He took to the bike like he was a natural, leaning into the corners with her, staying effortlessly loose while helping her to balance the machine. She first took him on the expressway to the Imperial Palace, opening the throttle for the effect, then slowing to circle the moated grounds while pointing out the entrance she used to reach the Armoury, and then spun off towards the Ginza. The explosion of neon, lights and people in that district overwhelmed him, and they only passed through before heading towards Shibuya. They had rolled up in front of one of the dozens of upscale noodle shops serving the night-clubbers of the district, and slurped bowls of thick udon noodles in broth while watching the parade of people.

Even here, Inuyasha's instincts didn't desert him; he sat sideways to the counter, with his back to the wall, where he had the clearest view of their surroundings… and the local wildlife had a fairly clear view of him. Kagome had the unnerving experience of watching other girls sizing up her hanyou, and apparently finding him extremely attractive to the point of openly flirting with him. He couldn't help noticing one tricked-out _kogal_ who was outrageously fluttering her eyelashes at him while crossing and re-crossing her legs to draw attention to her micro-mini-skirt.

"Kagome… does that girl have something wrong with her? She seems kind of jittery." Kagome nearly swallowed her chopsticks at his puzzled tone, and ended up coughing while he gently thumped her back.

When she could talk, she gasped out, "She's trying to get your attention, Inuyasha."

"Is she a prostitute? Can't she tell I'm with you?" Now he sounded aggrieved, since the girl was continuing her suggestive antics, egged on by her giggling friends.

Kagome snickered while she fished for a slice of mushroom in her bowl. "Guess she isn't very observant."

"Keh. Wouldn't survive ten seconds on the other side, would she? Be youkai-bait for sure." Kagome was snorting helplessly by this time, and didn't offer any resistance when he slipped his hand around the nape of her neck and drew her in for a very public, very erotic kiss that narrowed their world to the heated contact of their lips. She blinked dazedly at him when he finally pulled away, but he held her in place with his intense gaze. "Think she took the hint?" he murmured. Kagome risked a look. The pack of _kogals_ were gaping at them, as were the rest of the patrons, and she flushed while Inuyasha just smirked. She quickly finished her bowl and paid so that they could escape.

Once outside, she had barely turned on him when he caught her around the waist and kissed her thoroughly, inciting wolf whistles from a lounging group of youths. He held her in the kiss until she relaxed against him. "Dammit… I'm supposed to give you heck for doing that in public…" she grumbled.

"Keh. Promise to spank me later?" he purred in her ear, and laughingly blocked her half-hearted punch. Kagome paused, watching him in the bright artificial light, noticing how relaxed he was in this strange environment. _He probably doesn't think there are any youkai to worry about… little does he know that the owner of this noodle shop is a tanuki-youkai with a rather thin concealment spell. Lucky that he can't sense a darn thing right now._

They had left Shibuya behind, and headed towards Tokyo Bay, stopping twice along the way for chilled slices of fresh durian fruit sold from a hand-cart, and again for bubble tea at a tiny kiosk in a neighbourhood night market. Kagome wondered what time it was; certainly well after midnight, and they had a long ride back to the Sunset Shrine.

"Come on, dog-boy… it's time to go home." She hopped off of his lap and stretched up tall, her unzipped jacket flaring open. He stood up quickly behind her and slid his hands under her jacket, up over her ribs to cup her breasts. She squeaked and instantly folded her arms across her chest, trapping his hands. He didn't mind, just pulled her close and gently squeezed her soft globes while nibbling on her ear.

"Do you have any idea what it's been like all night, knowing you're not wearing anything under this, and being pressed up against you like I've mounted you?" he whispered, rocking his hips suggestively, then groaned lightly when she pushed back.

"Let's go home, and you can show me what it's done to you," she murmured, but he was in no hurry, humming deep in his throat as he explored her curves. He ran his tongue-tip down the side of her neck, pulled the collar of her jacket down to kiss her nape, all the while slowly grinding against her. Kagome was seriously considering engaging in a very public obscene act right on the park bench, when Inuyasha startled her right out of any lustful thoughts.

"Teach me how to ride, _koishii_?" he asked, while nibbling her earlobe in a very distracting manner.

Stalling for time, she played dumb. "Ride what?"

His chuckle was warm and rich as he turned her in his arms. "The bike, _koishii_. Teach me how to ride the bike?"

As he kissed her, she blinked rapidly. "But… but…"

"It doesn't look that hard." He kissed her again, slowly, wetly, and very deeply until she was nearly whimpering, and her objections were thoroughly scrambled. "Please, _koishii_? I'll be very, very, _very_ thankful…"

Gasping a little, she pushed away from him. "Okay, dog-boy. Let's try it before my brain turns to mush and I forget all the safety things I have to tell you. Your kisses ought to be considered illegal weapons." She stepped over to the bike, fishing her keys out of her pocket. Inuyasha was right on her heels, his hands again beginning to slide upward under her jacket. She swatted him. "Stop that! How do you expect me to think straight?"

"Okay, I'll be a good boy…" Smirking, he straddled the bike while she fumbled the key into the ignition. Before she fired the engine, she explained the importance of the brake, and how the throttle worked. Then, once the bike roared to life, she jogged beside him up and down the nearly deserted street as he tested his balance and practised braking at slow speeds. When he opened the throttle and accelerated, leaving her behind, she admitted to being impressed at how quickly he mastered the technology. _Survival of the fittest in action._

The hanyou completed a circuit and came abreast of her. Kagome caught a flash of white teeth as Inuyasha gunned the engine, laying a small patch of rubber as he took off. Her heart in her mouth, she let out a small shriek as he spun the bike in a 180 and blasted back towards her. He braked at the last moment, flinging the machine in a sideways drift. Straightening himself and the bike upright, he flashed a huge grin. "Keh! Nothing to it…_OW_! What the hell was that for, wench?" he demanded, rubbing his smarting ear and glaring ferociously at her.

Kagome planted her fists on her hips and glared right back. "For scaring me half to death! You could've lost control!"

He arched an eyebrow at her. "The only thing that makes me lose control is you, wench. C'mon…I'm taking us back."

She gaped at him. "You can't, Inuyasha! You've only just tried this!"

He sighed, and folded his arms across his chest, but made no move to dismount from the idling motorcycle. "It isn't difficult, Kagome. This thing's easier than a horse to control, because it stops when you want it to!"

"You don't have a license." Her voice was flat.

Inuyasha just managed to not roll his eyes. "Whatever _that_ is. Let's go, Kagome… hand over the helmet and climb on…"

"You don't know the way home."

He fixed her with a sharp look. "Do you think I wasn't paying attention when we left? 'Course I know the way to the shrine. If you don't believe me, consider this a test."

Kagome just stood there and looked helplessly at him, the objections to his plan cycling around inside her brain. Inuyasha watched her keenly. Finally, she turned away and retrieved the helmets from the bench. Handing his over, she refused to meet his eyes, standing out of reach while she ducked into her helmet and snapped down the visor. Zipping up her jacket and pulling on her gloves, she circled around to approach the bike… and him… from behind. Sliding onto the seat, she stiffly leaned against his back and lightly gripped his hips.

_Why doesn't our bitch trust us?_

No fuckin' idea.

_Does she truly think we would endanger her?_

Guess we'll just have to show her.

Inside his helmet, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He waited for another moment to see if Kagome would relax; when she didn't, he squelched the impulse to take off with a jolt, thereby forcing her to hang on. Instead, he smoothly accelerated into a gentle turn towards the direction of the very distant shrine. She leaned with him into the turn, but her body was tense. Even through the gloves, her fingers were digging into his hips so hard that he was fairly sure he'd be bruised. Shaking his head a bit, he proceeded to demonstrate that he not only understood how to pilot the bike safely, but also the rules of the road.

It took quite a few blocks, but Kagome finally started to relax slightly. If she was going to be perfectly honest, she had to admit that Inuyasha was a better driver. He waited patiently at red lights, checked carefully before pulling into intersections, left at least two car lengths between them and the preceding vehicle… and never exceeded the speed limit. The hanyou smirked when he felt her settle fully against his back, her hands sliding around his waist to clasp in front.

Finally.

_She is difficult to convince._

If she was easy, it wouldn't be half as much fun.

When they reached the shrine, the eastern sky was lightening and the stars beginning to fade. Kagome dismounted and opened the gates wide enough for the bike; Inuyasha gently accelerated up the incline to the shed. She pulled off her helmet and scrubbed her fingers through her hair before pulling the ironwork closed and starting up the hill.

_Well, that was a fun little jaunt!_

Too weird, taking Inuyasha out on a date on Yashita's yen and teaching him how to ride the motorcycle that he'll pick out for me…

_The line between your lives becoming a little blurred…_

Ain't that the truth?

"Hey, Kagome… is the bike always this unstable?" She glanced up at her hanyou's query and realized he was still parking the motorcycle. Picking up her pace, she jogged the rest of the way to the shed, peered into the dimly lit interior and realized the problem instantly.

"You have to angle the front wheel slightly."

"You'd better come show me. This thing's damn heavy."

Putting down her helmet outside the door, she squeezed past him. While Inuyasha balanced the bike, Kagome snapped the kickstand fully into position and turned the front forks slightly to the left. "Okay… you can let the stand take the weight now." He allowed the motorcycle to settle, and she waited for him to exit the shed.

Instead, he turned and caught her in his arms, hugging her close. "Thank you, _koishii_. Now I understand how much you enjoy riding this thing." His embrace tightened. "Tonight was really great… can we do it again, soon?"

Kagome hugged back. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Inuyasha; I'm really, really glad we could do this together. I suppose we could do this again… uh-oh, next month is the New Moon Festival, so I'm at the Palace…"

"Keh! While you're hanging out with the Emperor, I could explore more of the city. You'll notice that I brought us home without any direction from you." He chuckled at her startled look and gave her nose an affectionate tweak. "We won't always be together on this side, so I'll have to learn my way around, right?" Kagome gazed up at him while her stomach did another one of those lurches, and slowly nodded.

Inuyasha squeezed her ribs again, then released her to pick up his helmet and gloves on the way out of the shed. Kagome followed more slowly and stooped to pick up her own gear. Her hanyou waited for her, smiling cheerfully at her in the dawning light and wrapped his arm around her shoulders before dropping a kiss onto her forehead. He led Kagome towards the house, their boots clicking on the paving. "Your mom won't mind if we sleep in tomorrow, will she?" he asked, as he slid open the outer door.

"No, but I have an afternoon appointment at the Academy with Lord Sessaki that I shouldn't miss."

"Don't wake me up on your way out of bed, then…"

"Won't have to worry about that, since you'll be sleeping on the floor."

He gave her a gentle swat on the rear. "Oi, wench… why are you so cranky?"

Kagome sighed, and reached up to touch his cheek before bending to remove her boots. "Sorry, _koibito_. Too much on my mind."

He sat down on the step to untie the laces of his combat boots. "Keh. We're taking a couple of days off to fix up Etsu and Shiori's new hut before we go out looking for Naraku, so relax a little."

"I'll try." She gave him a small smile as she placed her footwear on the rack. He regarded her with a searching look, but shifted over so that she could enter the house while he worked on the second set of laces. "I'll meet you upstairs…" He nodded agreeably.

After tip-toeing up the stairs of the sleeping house and slipping into her bedroom, she quickly took off the leathers and dressed in a sleep tank and shorts. Hanging up her gear and stowing her helmet under the desk, she left a hanger out for him and slid between the sheets just as Inuyasha entered and quietly closed the door behind him.

In the dim light of the bedside lamp, Kagome watched him strip, then carefully clip the sleek trousers to the hanger and arrange the jacket as if he'd been doing it for years. Muttering about the cluttered appearance of her closet, he found space for his gear and then loosened the braid until his hair flowed down his back. Tossing the leather tie onto the desk, he turned out the light and climbed into bed with her… still wearing the white tank and boxer shorts. _That_ caught her attention. "Um…what's with this?" she asked, plucking at the tank after he settled beside her.

In answer, he hooked a finger under the strap of her top. "Figured since you were dressing for bed, I ought to as well; although, I must admit to a preference for being naked."

"Oh." Her voice was very small.

Inuyasha regarded her with his dark eyes for a moment before slipping his arms around her and tucking her under his chin. He worked one hand up under her tank and began rubbing her back in slow circles while humming quietly. "Something's been eating at you for weeks, _koishii_. What's up?"

Kagome fiddled with a strand of dark hair spilling over his shoulder and ran through all the issues cluttering her mind, trying to find a safe topic. Naraku. Shiori's fate. Negotiating with Sesshomaru. Guilt over the Jewel shards. The future. The past. She sighed. "I-I don't know where to start…"

"We're going to win, Kagome. That's all that matters." There was such conviction in his voice that it brought tears to her eyes; she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest and fought off the urge to tell him everything, to share her burden with him… yet she knew she couldn't. _I'm alone in this because I have one foot in both worlds_… Instead, seeking distraction, she pulled up on his tank.

"Take this off, please, _koibito_?"

"Oi… only if you take off something, too!"

Smiling crookedly into his chest, she wriggled her way out of her pyjama shorts and dropped them over the side of the bed. He raised an eyebrow as his face disappeared behind the material of his top; she helped free his arms and hair from the garment. Inuyasha regarded her thoughtfully, silken darkness spilling over his shoulders, before lowering himself to kiss her softly and with full intent. The material of his boxers tickled her thighs, and it wasn't long before she was tugging on them, trying to pull them off his lean hips while not breaking the kiss.

The hanyou chuckled, and finally assisted by raising himself just high enough that she could slide the boxers down his thighs after slipping her hand inside the front to protect his erection from a painful bend. A few contortions, and he tossed the underwear onto the floor. Snuggling back alongside her, he enjoyed the sensation of skin on skin… _now, to get rid of that blasted top_… He was rather surprised when Kagome hooked her leg around his and used it as leverage to roll him onto his back. Straddling his hips, she smiled down at him while she stroked stray locks of hair away from his chest, then leaned to kiss and nibble her way across his skin, along his collarbone, up his throat until he tangled one hand in her hair while gripping her hip with the other and tried to enter her mouth with his tongue and her body with his at the same moment.

Breaking free, Kagome sat back up and pulled her tank over her head, then reached between them to steady his erect flesh before slowly, wetly engulfing him with her heated core. Inuyasha gasped and bucked helplessly, pulling her down hard while driving upwards until he somehow managed to stop and lie still, panting hard. "H-how do you want it, Kagome? Fast or… _uhhhhh_…" She ground her hips against him, and the sensation nearly broke his rapidly-fraying control, especially when her lips and fingers found his nipples. When she halted her mind-blowing assault on his skin, he opened his eyes to find her regarding him with a very sultry smile. Leaning in, she raised her hips slightly, making him nearly whine from the loss of full contact, and breathed in his still-human ear.

"I want to ride you until you scream, _koibito_." With a nip on his earlobe, she seated herself fully onto his shaft and gave a slow, sensuous grind that tore a low groan out of his throat… and then he gave her a very challenging grin.

"Keh. I'll give you a ride, all right… so long as I get to return the favour…."

"You'll be too exhausted by the time I'm finished with you."

His grin became a broad smirk. "Oi… bring it on, _koishii_. Sunrise is only a few moments away…"

"Then hold on, dog-boy… this'll be fast and hard!"

"Just the way I like it… and I can play with _these_…" As he cupped her breasts, he ran his thumbs over her nipples, delighting in her response.

"_Ohhhh_…I-nu-ya-sha…"

"Keh… these are kind of like twin throttles, actually… you rev up when I touch 'em …"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	60. Burden of Silence

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sueTormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**Bouquets:** I had much help and inspiration for this chapter. Special thanks to Nokomarie the Snake for her excellent CMA help, and to ArtemisMoon and Midoriko-Sama for their suggestions!

**A/N: **This fic was honoured in the recent IYFG voting with a first place in Best AU. Thanks to all for their support!

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 60: Burden of Silence**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Present Day**_

_**Next morning**_

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose as he surfaced from a very pleasant sleep. Something was tickling the sensitive hairs inside his right ear, making it flicker and twitch. Growling lightly, he flattened the appendage against his scalp while nuzzling the soft flesh pressed up against his cheek. He began drifting off, but that allowed his ear to flex back into position… and the tickling started again. Fortunately, some slightly more awake part of his brain recognized the rhythmic pattern as matching that of the warm body he was cuddled up to, and he just managed to avoid painfully waking Kagome up with a careless swat of his claws.

Smiling gently, he peered up at his mate through his bangs. Her face was lightly flushed, her lips slightly parted in her sleep. _She's exhausted_ he thought smugly_. I rode her pretty hard once dawn broke_… He sighed and happily snuggled back into her breasts, tucking his head under her chin and contentedly breathing the rich, mingled scent of their recent lovemaking. Her fingers flexed against his back, and she murmured something while her arms tightened around his shoulders. He thought he caught Sesshomaru's name as she moved restlessly, but then her words just became an unintelligible mumble. Frowning a bit, he carefully changed their positions, sliding up her body until he could protectively cradle her against his chest while running his claws through her hair.

She's worrying about how to convince the asshole.

_We did not allow him to enrage us the last time_.

Lucky for him; he's nothing next to Ryukotsusei.

_If it means enough to our bitch that concern over recruiting him is disturbing her sleep, we must do our utmost to assist her_.

When did you get all mature? You used to want to kick his ass just as much as me!

_If our bitch is upset, then she does not let us mount her as much as we would like. Therefore, if she is happy_…

That's an equation worth considering. When did we get so smart?

_When you started listening to me, of course_.

Keh. Make yourself useful and help me soothe her.

_With pleasure… maybe she will wake up and want to do that thing to our hip stripes with her tongue that makes us shiver_…

Animal.

_Calling yourself names again?_

Over the rumble of his low purr, he heard Mrs. Higurashi's light tread exit her room and come down the hall. _Damn… forgot to lock the door!_ He quickly checked to make sure that anything embarrassing was covered by either the sheet or their tangled hair, and feigned sleep when she peeked into the room. The door clicked shut, and he heard her quietly warning Sota to keep the noise down as he readied himself for school. He wondered where Ojii-san was; hopefully already out sweeping the courtyard. _We might have woken him up; Kagome was pretty loud…_

He studied the girl in his arms, concernedly noting the pinched look of her features. _Wonder what really happened a couple of nights ago, when she let all hell loose; she said it was a training session with that damn sword demon, but… he must have really pissed her off to cause that kind of blast. She also made that odd comment about being afraid that we were 'running out of time'._ Kagome sighed and murmured his name in her sleep, her lips curving into a soft smile. His heart warming, the hanyou kissed her forehead and rested his cheek against her hair before falling back into a light doze. _I will protect you, koishii, even if I have to kick that stupid sword's ass in order to do it!_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

A few hours later, Kagome's eyes fluttered open when her subconscious announced that she was being bitten. It took her a couple of groggy moments to realize that a tooth from Inuyasha's rosary was digging into her skin as his chest evenly rose and fell under her cheek. Wincing lightly, she brushed the necklace out of the way, and then paused, squinting at it. _I wonder when I removed this? I don't really need to restrain him any more… well, except when Koga is around…_ Unintentionally mimicking her mate, she tilted her head back to look up at him, and smiled at the hanyou's angelic visage.

Dark lashes fanned across his strong cheekbones, and contrasted with his golden skin, framed by tousled silver bangs and side-locks. His face was completely relaxed; he looked so young and innocent that Kagome felt a sharp pang for the difficult life he endured after being rejected by both his youkai and human families… and another for what he would go through once separated from her by the well and five hundred years. _Another question for Sessaki_ she thought. _What was his reasoning for kicking Inuyasha and his mother out of the fortress? Sessaki! Crap! What time is it?_

She rolled away from him, fully intending to bolt for the door and find out exactly how much trouble she might be in, when strong arms yanked her back. "Where do you think you're going, wench?" Inuyasha inquired as he caged her neatly with his arms and legs before kissing the crook of her neck.

"Let me go, Inuyasha! I have a meeting with Lord Sessaki… _shit_, I hope that I'm not late!" She squirmed and struggled, but he merely grunted and rolled slightly on top of her, suggestively rocking himself against her from behind. Kagome squeaked, and redoubled her efforts to break free. "I'm serious, dog-boy! Lemme go!" She managed to elbow him in the ribs; he 'oofed' gently while letting more of his weight rest on her, effectively flattening her into the mattress.

"Why don't you try 'sitting' me?" he suggested cheekily while nibbling on her ear.

All he received in response to that suggestion was a gasped expletive; laughing, he rolled off her. Kagome laid still and sucked air back into her lungs, then growled at the chortling hanyou before making another break for it. She was recaptured and then kissed thoroughly, locked in place by a clawed hand tangled in her hair. Inuyasha held her in the kiss until she nearly forgot that she was supposed to be mad at him, and landed a punch on his chest. He clutched the injured flesh and flopped back down on the bed, groaning dramatically as she made a face at him and scrambled to her feet.

"You are _such_ a brat, dog-boy…"

Just as she reached for the doorknob, he drawled, "Don't you think you ought to put something on, _koishii_? You'll give your Ojii-san quite a show if you go out there looking like that." The gloriously bed-headed girl glanced down at her nude body, swore indecently, then fumbled into a tank and shorts. She had just run her hands through her hair, tugged the top down and shot him a scorching look when someone tapped on the door. Inuyasha smirked and pulled the sheet up just high enough to cover the dark blue striping curling up over his hips, then insouciantly threw one arm up over his head.

"Kagome? A car from the Academy will be here in an hour to pick you up. If you want something to eat, you'd better hit the shower!" Mrs. Higurashi carolled cheerily through the panel. Kagome glared at the louche hanyou before opening the door to smile dazzlingly at her mother.

"Thanks, mom. I'd really appreciate some food… but, why are they sending a car?"

Mrs. Higurashi's smile became rather coy. "I accepted it on your behalf; I thought you'd probably be too sore to sit on your motorcycle… and dear, isn't that tank a little on the revealing side? Lunch in twenty…" As her mother disappeared down the stairs, Kagome realized her breasts were, to all intents and purposes, on full display in _Inuyasha's_ tank top.

She turned on the snickering hanyou. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Keh! The view was pretty awesome, so why would I?"

"You're a freakin' dog sometimes, you know that?"

"Woof." He counted to ten after the bedroom door nearly slammed off its hinges as she exited at top speed. Tossing the sheet aside, he bounded over to the door and poked his head out. Ears flickering, he scanned the hallway for observers before dashing into the bathroom. Grinning, he quietly closed the door and locked it, then approached the steaming shower stall on an oblique angle. Whipping the door open, he had the deliciously-slippery girl pinned up against the cool tiles in a heartbeat.

Kagome squawked and fluently cursed his ancestry while clawing the soap out of her eyes. He ignored her litany, instead kissing her shoulders and up her throat, stopping to nibble her earlobe with his fangtip, all the while rubbing his body against hers and losing himself in the sensations of skin gliding sleekly over skin. Unimpressed and definitely _not_ distracted, his girl punched him rather hard in the biceps.

"For crying out loud, Inuyasha! I don't want to be late for this appointment…" He pressed more kisses across her forehead while sliding his hands down over her hips to cup her buttocks. In a quick movement, he lifted her off her feet, nudged her legs into position around his waist and paused, trying to kiss her while she just as adroitly tried to squirm out of his grip and avoid his lips. "Would you cut it out, already?"

He pressed her firmly against the wall; Kagome glared at him and bared her teeth. Inuyasha arched his eyebrows at her, trying not to laugh at her fierce expression. "Relax, _koishii_… I've hardly touched you for the last couple of weeks. Let's play a little…"

"You don't have to make up for all that lost time in six hours, do you?" she snapped back, then let out a startled noise when the tip of his erection found its way into her body. "_Hey!_" She twisted violently, and he nearly dropped her, causing her to yelp when his claws dug in a little harder than he intended. "Didn't we agree last time we tried it this way that it was better in theory than in practise?"

"Practise makes perfect… c'mon, Kagome," he purred, carefully tightening his grip while leaning more of his weight against her and not incidentally sliding deeper inside her. "I really, really, _really_ love to touch you, and you feel _so_ good… please?" His voice rumbled through her ribcage, instantly hardening her nipples; she tried to ignore her body's traitorously enthusiastic response to his touch, but then he trailed his tongue-tip up the sensitive skin just in front of her ear and she bit back a moan. "Lunch isn't for twenty minutes; you only need five to get dressed, and they're sending a car for you…"

"I'm sure there's a flaw in your reasoning somewhere, dog-boy, but I'll be damned if I can find it…" Sighing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and finally surrendered, enjoying the sensuous glide of his tongue against hers, the shifting of his muscles under his taut skin, the water running over them… and the intense sensation of his body fully entering hers.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and rocked his hips into her, his heavy-lidded golden eyes dark with desire. Nuzzling into the side of her neck, he shifted her again, spreading her legs even wider and bringing their bodies into the closest possible contact. He murmured disjointed endearments into her skin as he braced his legs and began to thrust, barely hearing her soft moans and whimpers over the sound of the water and the blood rushing into his ears. Rumbling deeply, he tilted her hips slightly upward. Kagome gasped and tightened her legs around his waist when he hit something deep inside that made sparks go off behind her eyelids. Her previous objections disappeared down the drain like soapsuds as she clung to his shoulders; his clawtips prickled her most tender skin, but she didn't care, mewling his name as he picked up the pace until she screamed into his shoulder…

… and downstairs, Mrs. Higurashi shook her head while she sliced more vegetables, reasoning that Inuyasha would certainly be ravenous after yet another workout. _Honestly, those two… like a couple of rabbits in heat! I'm going to have to speak to them about it, since Ojii-chan was rather put out at being woken up this morning_… A loud 'thud' shook the rafters, but the water didn't shut off for a few more minutes, and the bathroom door didn't open for quite a while after that. When the pair crossed the hallway into the bedroom, she waited for the expected creak of bedsprings, but it didn't happen, so she applied herself to readying the simple stir-fry.

Five minutes later, a bright-eyed Inuyasha bounced down the stairs, wearing his white linen _juban_ and his fire-rat _hakama_. "Hullo, Okaa-san! That smells great!"

Kioko smiled at the cheerful amber-eyed young man and mentally sighed. _Not going to rain on the boy's parade; he won't be enjoying himself like this for much longer_… "What's taking Kagome?"

The hanyou grinned carelessly. "Can't figure out what to wear to see this Sessaki guy."

The dark-haired girl thumped down the stairs a couple of minutes later, resplendent in spotless white _hakama_, a white _kosode_… and a flaming scarlet haori with extravagant sleeves, which she carefully flipped behind her as she took her seat at the table. Inuyasha beamed at her and stole a quick kiss. Mrs. Higurashi paused in the act of plating the rice and vegetables, eyeing the distinctive fire-rat. "Your dress haori is in the cupboard…"

"I'd rather wear this, mom." Kagome winked at her mother as she adjusted the knot in her obi and then smiled at Inuyasha. "I guess we'd better look in the storage shed to see what we need from the Armoury… what are you going to do this afternoon?"

"Go through the well and see about this hut for Etsu and Shiori, and then work with the houshi on the note we're sending to Sesshomaru about Kumo."

"I'll join you later; think you can stay out of trouble long enough to not need your fire-rat?"

"Keh. How much trouble can I get in while fixing a roof?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Shifting carefully in the back seat of the chauffeured car, Kagome was very, very glad that she wasn't riding her motorcycle on this hot afternoon in Tokyo traffic… and it wasn't only because of the heat beating down on the tinted windows.

I think I pulled something… I can't believe I didn't 'sit' him for that little escapade!

_Why would you 'sit' him? You enjoyed yourself as much as he did!_

It's the principle of the thing; he can't just do that any time the fancy takes him!

_Why not?_

Well, because…oh, hush.

_Yashita will appreciate the fire-rat._

The fire-rat is for Sessaki, actually; I didn't want to wear my cuirass, and this is as good as armour plating when tackling a taiyoukai. I hope Yash is around; I want to thank him for the donation last night.

_How are you going to show your appreciation?_

Keep your mind out of the gutter, bobcat-boy.

_He does remember things, you know… like making love to his wife in the shower the morning after his first motorcycle ride…_

Eep! I won't be able to look him in the eye!

_Keep your eyes closed when you kiss him, and you won't have to worry._

"Here we are, Lady Kagome." The driver winked in the rear-view mirror at her as one of the duty guardsmen double-timed it down the staircase to open the door.

Kagome grinned back. "Thanks for picking me up. Too hot to ride a motorcycle!"

"Air conditioning has its advantages."

Chuckling, Kagome slid out of the car, trying not to wince from the friction of her _hakama_ on her perforated posterior. Straightening, she returned the guardsman's salute; he escorted her up the stairs, returning to his post along with his partner. Once inside the cool, darkened corridor, she found her feet almost automatically treading in the direction of the Armoury… and Yashita's office… but pivoted on the balls of her feet and headed in the other direction, towards the staircase that led to the upper floors and Sessaki's office. _I'll visit dog-boy later; I might need some serious cheering up!_

Outside the ancient door, she squared her shoulders and schooled her expression before sliding the panel open. Nekajo peered at her over his glasses. "Your promptness is appreciated, Lady Kagome. Lord Sessaki will see you immediately."

She would have commented on the imp's overly-polite demeanour, but instead she gravely inclined her head and took off her boots like a good little soldier, lining them up neatly next to the taiyoukai's soft leather footwear. Nekajo led her over to the inner door, knocked once, then opened the panel. "Lady Kagome to see you, my lord." Kagome repressed the urge to point out that Sessaki would have known it was her from the moment she stepped into the outer office, instead marching smartly across the tatami mats and seating herself formally on the cushion positioned in front of the low teak desk.

Keeping strict 'eyes front' as she shook the long sleeves of Inuyasha's haori into some semblance of order, she was aware of the sibilant noises of his calligraphy brush in the silence that descended as soon as the office door slid shut. "At ease, Higurashi," Sessaki's cool voice intoned. "I will be with you in a moment." She immediately rearranged her legs from the strain-inducing formal position to cross-legged, and laid her sword alongside her on the mat. Sessaki continued to write, the fine brush moving smoothly over the heavy paper; orders for the incoming draft of cadets, she surmised, so she was free to peruse her commanding officer and brother-in-law.

Even disguised as a human, the taiyoukai was a stunningly handsome creature. _Fenik sure takes after him physically_ she thought. As he bent to his task, his formal topknot looped over his shoulder, then continued like a wide black ribbon down his back to coil on the floor next to his hip. Today he was wearing indigo-blue silk embroidered with delicate maple leaves; she noted that the intense yellow in one part of the pattern was the exact shade of his cat's-slit eyes, which were at this moment spell-darkened to deep golden-brown. Sessaki finished the last kanji and carefully laid the brush down on its porcelain rest, then met her gaze. "Good afternoon, Higurashi." His eyebrow arched as he took in the fire-rat haori, but he said nothing.

"Good afternoon, sir. How is Lady Rin?"

"In good health."

"And the newlyweds?"

"Still away." His tone was _very_ crisp; Kagome made a mental note to keep to safer topics. He cocked his head ever so slightly. "The reason for your intense observation just now?"

"Er… I was thinking how much Fenik looks like you, rather than Yashita."

His eyes flashed yellow. "In canine form, the resemblance is obvious. You speak of your sword with such familiarity?"

"Um… that's what he prefers to be called, and he has a humanoid form, too."

The taiyoukai paused, and gave her a searching look. "He has manifested himself to you as other than as a dog?"

"Yes; first against Tsubaki, and again the other night."

"Yashita has never mentioned this. I wish to observe him; bring him forth if you can."

Kagome instantly realized that this was a test. "Yes, sir."

Fenik? Comb your hair… your father wants to see you.

_Is my obi knot tied properly?_

Sessaki managed to keep his face quite blank, but his widened eyes betrayed his surprise when the tall sword-demon created from his donated fang shimmered into existence at Kagome's side. The taiyoukai slowly looked the manifestation up and down, taking in the slender build, the parti-coloured hair, the purple cheek stripes, the glowing metallic eyes… and the silver-tufted ears. "You will do, Fenik. Dismissed."

The sword-demon arched an eyebrow. _'Dismissed'? Nixie might be under your orders, but don't expect me to bow and scrape_.

Kagome was torn between giggling at the stunned expression that ever so briefly graced the taiyoukai's countenance and disciplining her sword for insubordination. "Um, Fenik… I don't think that's a very respectful way to address your, uh, father…"

Sessaki leaned forward, staring challengingly at the truculent demon as green vapour began to swirl; Kagome casually dropped her hand to dig her fingers into Fenik's ankle. The sword demon snorted, and folded his arms across his chest in a gesture so reminiscent of Inuyasha that there was no mistaking where he inherited his attitude. "You would be wise to heed your mistress' warning," Sessaki rumbled, a bit of red leaking into his eyes. Kagome could almost see his hackles going up.

_I was blood-forged to protect her from you and your brother. I bow to her and none other._

Kagome squeezed tighter. "Fenik, stand down. I don't need to be protected from Lord Sessaki. Save it for a real threat… please."

Fenik smirked. _As my lady commands_. He mockingly inclined his head to the simmering taiyoukai as he vanished in a coil of vapour back into the scabbard.

Sessaki relaxed slightly, and Kagome thankfully noted the green vapours rapid dissipation. "A very forward creature, indeed… your eyes are almost as silver as his; does this indicate your powers have reached a higher level?"

"Um, yes. That is what Midoriko tells me."

"Hm. Questions about the mission, Higurashi?"

She was rather startled that he cut to the chase so quickly, but then, she reasoned, it was not his way to waste time. "Yes, sir. We just had an encounter with your younger self, but I barely exchanged words with you… I don't see how I managed to convince you to join us, when the topic didn't come up between all the insults flying back and forth…"

"Was that when the _hyakki-komori _were eradicated?"

"Er, yes… and you loaned us the two _tenbaryu_ to make sure we left the Western Lands as quickly as possible…"

"I was no longer your enemy at that point. The crucial conversation was yet to come."

Kagome groaned quietly. "How much longer does it take until I convince you?"

Sessaki's expression was very serious. "The next encounter is the determining one, Higurashi." He seemed on the verge of adding to that statement, but appeared to think better of it and remained silent. Kagome eyed him carefully.

"On the issue of the _tenbaryu_, you… didn't mind… that one ended up staying with us… for a while…?"

His lip twitched slightly. "I was somewhat displeased, but the situation was out of my control."

"What is a _tenbaryu_, sir?"

"Exactly what the name indicates; a celestial horse-dragon hybrid. Kumo was the finest example the breeding stables had produced at that time, as well as the female… the golden one…"

"Okibi. Did she remain with us as well?"

"Perhaps." She wasn't quite sure, but she thought she caught a glint of humour in his eyes. Another fauna-related question popped into her head.

"Did Kumo and Arashi's foal survive?"

He seemed to consider his answer. "The bloodline is highly valued."

Kagome squirmed a bit, and wondered if she dared ask about his reasons for disowning Inuyasha, then decided to go for it. "Um, I've been wondering… why _did_ you disinherit your brother?"

Sessaki's expression became even more remote, and he was silent for a long while. Kagome held perfectly still, very aware of his youkai coiling around him. Just before she blurted out an apology for her impertinence, he answered, "I received the Tenseiga as my inheritance, but not the Tetsusaiga. At the time, with the mantle of Lord of the West newly deposited upon my shoulders, it was all too easy to ignore the transgressions of my men against Inuyasha and his mother."

"Imagine how different things might have been if you had made the decision to keep him?"

The taiyoukai gave her a very direct look that set chills racing down her spine. "That would never have occurred."

She licked her lips. "He told me his desire to be a full youkai stemmed from the moment when he and his mother were thrown out of the fortress just before your father's funeral."

"That was an unfortunate incident a very long time ago…" He trailed off, but then became brisk. "Do you have any further questions pertaining to the mission, Higurashi?"

"Er… you called this meeting, sir. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Merely that the interaction culminating in the transfer of the _tenbaryu_ was not the critical one, and to inquire as to the state of your supplies."

"We could use some more field rations for our next patrol, but I have enough arrows and hunting bolts."

"I will notify the quartermaster. Anything else?"

She sighed, ran her fingers through her bangs and decided to test the depth of Sessaki's empathy. "I'm feeling a little overwhelmed right now, sir, to be honest."

"Explain."

"I was recently reminded of that conversation we had the night I killed the bear oni and found not only a Jewel shard in its guts, but also the remains of a child…"

"When you commented that you may have killed as many innocents as Naraku?" Kagome flinched bodily, and couldn't meet his eyes. Sessaki steepled his long fingers on the polished teak. "There is no doubt that the misery caused by the Jewel was exponentially increased by its shattering."

"It's my fault that the Jewel broke; I fired the arrow at that crow-youkai…" She worried the hair bracelets on her wrist with trembling fingers.

"While you were attempting to save the life of another child, correct?"

"I failed in that as well." The image of the small, limp body plummeting into the river on that long-ago morning tore at her heart and tears burned her eyes.

"That was karma. You have successfully ameliorated the effects of the event most of the time." Sessaki's voice was surprisingly gentle, but Kagome moved restlessly on her cushion.

"So much death, both human and demon… and if Kikyo hadn't given Naraku our chunk of Jewel shard, Inuyasha's youkai might never have been released…"

"Without his youkai, the Tetsusaiga's 'Backlash Wave' would be unattainable." Surprised, Kagome glanced at him; he pinned her with a direct look. "Have you encountered the undead priestess recently?"

"No. Haven't seen her for months, actually."

"She will continue to play an ambiguous role in your story; neither enemy nor ally." He checked that the ink was dry, then neatly folded up both pieces of paper and slid them into waiting envelopes. "Take these with you, Higurashi. Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir." She started to rise as she glanced at the name on the top envelope, and promptly choked. Sessaki looked up as she sputtered, "Wh-what is _this_...sir?"

"Sota Higurashi has been accepted into the Academy."

"He's only fifteen!"

"His birthday is in the late Fall, correct?" She stared for a moment, then as comprehension dawned, slowly nodded. "The Celestial Bodyguard presenting him with his entrance papers saves my attaché another bout of heat stroke."

"Y-yes… of course." Shaking her head lightly to clear it, she stood up. "Do you happen to know where I might find my husband?"

Sessaki shook his head. "I regret to inform you that Yashita was called away last night to Okinawa." Kagome felt like the wind was knocked out of her; at that moment, she realized how much she had been looking forward to seeing the hanyou. Observing the dejected expression on the girl's face, Sessaki tapped on his desk to catch her attention. "I believe he left a note for you in his office, as it was too late to phone your mother."

While Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat, Sessaki turned and opened one of the doors of the dark lacquered cabinet standing against the wall behind his desk. Banks of small drawers were revealed; he opened one and withdrew a small metal object. As he slid it across the gleaming surface of the desk, he said, "This is a key to Yashita's office; keep it."

"Th-thank you, sir." Numbly, she picked up the key and tucked it as well as the two envelopes inside the front of the fire-rat haori. "Sir…? I have one other question." He seemed to sigh a bit, but indicated that she should proceed. "What happened to Shiori?"

Sessaki paused and gave her a sharp glance before folding his hands into his sleeves. After a very long moment, he asked, "You truly wish to know?" Kagome's heart sank, but she nodded. His gaze was unyielding. "She died honourably."

The girl closed her eyes, seeing only a sweet, smiling face framed with shimmering silver, bright red-violet eyes glowing with happiness. It was a few moments before she could speak, and she swayed slightly. "I wondered when I didn't meet her at the wedding… I had a bad feeling…"

"That is classified information, Higurashi. Do not compromise the mission."

"Yes, sir." She was dazed, but force of habit and training moved her through the motions of the salute before she exited his presence. Walking through the outer office, she didn't even spare Nekajo a glance when he spoke to her. Once outside in the corridor, she made it as far as the first landing of the staircase before she had to sit down and rest her head on her knees.

Oh, gods. This is horrible! How can I…?

_Get a grip, Nixie. You wanted to know, he told you… now you have to deal with it._

_It is actually rather surprising that he answered you._

I'm sorry I asked! I really wish Yash were here…

Kagome stood up and morosely trailed down the stairs, heading for the Armoury. She was disappointed there as well, coming face to face with a sour, middle-aged man that she recognized from her cadet career as Shimano's second-in-command, who brusquely informed her that his superior was away on Academy business. Swallowing her disappointment again, she asked after Lord Kogashu, only to be told that he was also away.

Trailing down the echoing corridor to Yashita's office, she miserably considered the fact that her support network currently had more holes in it than a target on the archery range just when she really needed a sympathetic ear and a big hug. Sighing heavily, she unlocked the door and slid it open.

The bamboo blinds were drawn, and the room was dark and cool in contrast to the scorching heat and light outside in the gardens. She stopped and inhaled his familiar masculine scent lingering in the enclosed space before padding over to his desk. A crookedly-folded and sealed piece of paper with her name scrawled on it, attesting to her hanyou's haste, lay in the middle of a cleared space between the stacks of paperwork. Seating herself in his chair, she reached for the missive.

_Koishii,_

_I'm so very sorry that I won't be able to see you; we have a situation on Okinawa that requires immediate official attention. Guess who I'm travelling with? Yep, the runt. It's like old times, except we're going by plane instead of neko-youkai or tenbaryu._

_Did you enjoy yourself last night? I sure did, both when we were on the bike, and especially once we got home. After the well closed, I was nearly as impatient for motorcycles to be invented as I was for you to be born. I have one question, though; why didn't you tell me that I was riding on the 'bitch' seat, you sneaky wench? I'll bet you enjoyed that, didn't you?_

_I miss you very much. We'll have some time together during the New Moon Festival, but not nearly enough to stifle the cravings I feel whenever I don't see you for a while. Kagome-addiction is a sad, sad thing, but there's only one cure, and I have to wait for it a little longer._

_Take care, my love. The next month will be extremely busy for you and the rest of the group._

_Yours,_

_Yash_

She lightly traced the kanji making up his name with a tender fingertip, then began looking in his desk for a piece of blank paper to write a response. In the top drawer was a set of photographs in expensive sleeves. Curious, she lifted them out and opened the top one, then smiled. _These are from the wedding! I wonder if Mom has copies?_ The first was a close up of her and Yashita looking towards the photographer. She was tucked under his chin, her left hand adorned with the _mokume_ wedding band resting on his chest, her fingers lightly twined in his sidelock. His left hand cupped her shoulder so that his matching band was also visible and his smile held a touch of wistfulness as he cradled her, his amber eyes soft.

The next was a formal portrait of the two of them, Kagome demurely seated on a carved stool in front of an elaborate screen, Yashita at her side with his hands folded into his sleeves. She'd managed to compose her face into a smooth mask, but the hanyou had a hint of a smirk, probably because he'd refused to take the seated position, knowing full well that he was committing a social _faux pas_.

After that was a group portrait of the wedding party, Yukihime and Shikoro smiling easily from the centre, their respective parents on either side. _Is it my imagination, or does Sessaki look rather steely? Can't blame him, now that he has Kogashu for an in-law_… The final portrait caused a soft gasp to fall from her lips. It was of the two inu-youkai brothers lined up shoulder to shoulder, staring evenly out at the photographer. Both had their hands folded into their sleeves, and both pairs of golden-toned eyes were very intense. _Yashita definitely grew a couple of inches_… _if Inuyasha saw this right now, he'd have a fit!_

Kagome contemplated the portraits for a few minutes, then continued on her quest for some writing materials. She then came across an envelope containing assorted loose photos of herself, and was stunned by the evidence of some 'stalking' on Yashita's part. Rifling through them, she became convinced that he had been following her at a discreet distance for her entire twenty-one years.

A well-thumbed photo of a sleeping newborn, red-faced and topped by a tuft of black hair, caught her attention and she flipped it over. Sure enough, the handwritten label on the back declared, 'Kagome, one day old'. The image was accompanied by nearly two dozen more of her at various places and ages. A giggling toddler being pursued across the courtyard, taken from an angle that suggested the photographer must have been on the shrine roof. Another of her 'reading' to a swaddled infant Sota in the shade of the Goshinboku. A couple of snapshots taken at a park where she used to play with her elementary school friends. A blurred shot of her looking hopelessly gangly in her short-skirted middle school uniform, then one of her on Entrance Day a year later, kitted out in her dark blue cadet uniform. A whole series of pictures taken while she studied in the library, sparred with her classmates, laughed at a joke, dozed off in Sensei Watagame's classical literature class and aimed at a target with either a rifle or a bow in her hands.

Two pictures were paper-clipped together, the images hidden between. Kagome's cheeks flamed when she removed the clip and found herself looking at images that were obviously taken from the vantage point of the Goshinboku. She was asleep in both of them, and also happened to be rather naked. _Ooh, that freakin' dog… wait, didn't I already call him that once today? _She momentarily considered confiscating the pictures, but then thought better of it. _I shouldn't really be poking around in his desk_, she reasoned, _but I can sure tease the heck out of him!_

On that thought, she finally located a suitable piece of paper and chewed her lip while she framed her reply. She was giggling by the time she completed her note, addressed to 'My Darling Stalker', and left it on his desk after folding it around the more revealing of the two photos. Locking the office behind her, she was almost jaunty as she headed up the corridor towards the exit. Shimano's 'beta' stuck his head over the counter as she passed the Armoury.

"Your supplies will be shipped tomorrow; I'm having transport problems," he rasped.

"No worries. Thank you!" She waved gaily at the bemused official as she continued on her way out, feeling quite a bit better about things. While she waited for her ride, she chatted to the duty guardsmen. They were all nearly wilting in the heat radiating off the pavement of the parking courtyard despite being in the deep shade of the ancient doorway by the time the car pulled up. She was very grateful for the cool interior, and dozed off on the ride back to the shrine.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"What's for dinner, mom?"

"We're having teriyaki beef, but you're eating over there tonight."

Kagome paused as she shrugged into the fire-rat haori. "I am?"

"Apparently Inuyasha had a successful hunt, and the village is staging a feast to welcome your latest additions. He popped through the well to let me know. Isn't it a little hot for all those layers, dear?" Kioko Higurashi eyed the black combat fatigues and t-shirt Kagome had on under the thick scarlet garment. The girl grimaced.

"Yes, it is, but this is for modesty…'

"Hmph. Your cuirass is far more revealing, and you wear that without a thought of offending someone!"

"That's for fighting, mom. Sango's slayer uniform doesn't leave much to the imagination, but she changes into more conventional clothing to blend in."

"I have my doubts about that outfit being considered even remotely conventional, but you do whatever you think is best. Try not to be too late tonight; Ojii-chan was up _very _early this morning, and won't be too happy if he's woken up again."

"Of course. See you later! Don't forget to give Sota his notice of acceptance for me."

"He'll be most disappointed that you aren't all dressed up in your ceremonial rig to formally present it to him!"

Kagome grinned and hefted the bag of groceries. She kissed her mother on the cheek and then headed across the baking courtyard. The well house was stifling, but as soon as the blue light took her, she was comfortably cool. The bottom of the well was almost chilly, and she rapidly loaded the bag into the netting sling then climbed up the rope ladder. Retrieving the supplies, she looked around the well meadow. It wasn't as hot as on this side, and birds called from the underbrush.

Shouldering the bag, she set off towards the village, humming cheerfully to herself. Reaching the top of the stairs, she paused to look over the collection of huts she had come to think of as a second home. A great deal of bustling activity clustered around a couple of smoking pits caught her attention; she was puzzling over it when a soft 'whoosh' followed by a 'thump' had her instinctively going for her sword as she dropped the bag and turned in a fluid motion. Kumo tossed his head and chirped excitedly at her while she chuckled at herself and stretched to scratch under his forelock.

"Hello, fellow. Give me a lift?" The great beast chirruped again and obligingly bent his foreleg. She retrieved the bag and scrambled up onto his sleek back, admiring how the scales covering his hindquarters gleamed in the sunshine. He waited until she had buried her hands in his mane before taking off in a smooth leap from the top stair. The wind rushed past her face and tugged at her hair, streaming the bright haori behind her as Kumo curved their descent towards a hut on the far side of the village. Kagome noted that only a few of the villagers shaded their eyes and peered up at them; less than a day, and already the _tenbaryu_'s presence caused little comment.

Inuyasha was busy hammering away with a mallet on the wooden tiles of the roof; he'd stripped down to his _hakama_, tied up his hair into a messy topknot and his back glistened with sweat. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes and grinned at her as Kumo hovered above the tiles. "Oi, wench… how was your meeting?" he asked.

She thought quickly while she swung over onto the roof. "It was… interesting. We have more supplies coming tomorrow. What's for dinner tonight?"

"Kirara and I brought down a couple of deer, and they're being roasted. What's in the bag?"

"Some rice and some treats for Shippo and Shiori…" her voice trailed off as she recalled Sessaki's words, but she rallied quickly. "Where are they?"

"Not too far, you can bet." He cupped his hands and shouted, "Oi! Runt! C'mere for a minute! Kagome has something for you and Shiori!"

A russet blur shot across the ground below and up onto the roof, resolving itself into a very excited kitsune. "Hi, Kagome! Whadja bring me?"

"It's for you and Shiori, but first you have to take this bag of rice to Kaede-sama."

Shippo flicked his _very_ bushy tail. "That bag's too heavy for me. Can't you take it, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou pursed his lips and twirled the mallet in his claws. The kitsune took the hint, grimaced, and reached for the bag, but Kumo was there first. The _tenbaryu_ carefully gripped the cloth in his teeth and rose higher into the air before turning towards Kaede's hut. Shippo stared for a moment, then shook his tiny fist. "Hey! Come back with my treats, you over-grown lizard!"

Kagome wagged her finger at him. "The treats are for you to _share_ with Shiori, Shippo, not hog for yourself. Better scoot and catch up with Kumo… and don't forget to thank him for carrying it for you!" Grumbling, the kit jumped down from the roof and transformed into a red-headed bird that streaked after the _tenbaryu_. Shading her eyes, she watched the massive animal hold the bag just out of Shippo's reach, only relinquishing it to Kaede's wrinkled hand.

Arms slid around her from behind, and Inuyasha nibbled the side of her neck. "You were gone so long I wondered if you'd stopped to have a nap, wench."

She turned in his embrace and tucked her head under his chin, listening to the comforting thump of his heartbeat. "I snoozed in the car a bit, but other than changing my clothes, I came through as soon as possible. I should really go help with the food preparations…"

"Naw… Etsu and Sango have everything under control. Miroku's sloped off on a 'perimeter check' just to stay out of their way, or he'd be chopping vegetables. Stay and keep me company."

"Give me a mallet, then, and I'll help."

He smiled at her, and Kagome was struck again by his bone structure, on full display because his hair was pulled back. The jagged-edge blue stripes marking his cheekbones only emphasized his strong features; she glanced down and noted the matching blue tendrils curling up over the waist of his low-slung _hakama. _

"Keh. Just can't take your eyes off me, can ya?"

"Or my hands, either," she purred, as she ran her thumbs over the markings on his hips. He inhaled sharply, then rested his forehead on her shoulder, a deep rumble vibrating the air between them. The sun was warm, and they stood there together for long minutes, until the contented sound died away as he stiffened. Sniffing deeply, he began growling.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?"

"Fuck it all to the fifth hell… let's go." He dropped the mallet and bounded up to the ridgepole to retrieve Tetsusaiga, then scooped her onto his back as he leapt off the edge of the roof. Kagome tucked herself closely against him as he veered around a couple of huts and headed for the edge of the village.

Two figures were visible through the shimmering barrier; she squinted, trying to identify them, and was dumbfounded when they both dropped to their knees and bowed their heads. Inuyasha let her off his back, and stalked through the barrier, a deep, vicious-sounding snarl reverberating through the air. Kagome scrambled after him, and came up short at the sight of two familiar demons dressed in dark grey dragon-hide, black leather _hakama_ and breastplates. They were unarmed; she noted their weaponry tied to the saddle of their reptilian-tailed mount several paces behind them.

"What are you two doing here?" she called out, pitching her voice to carry over Inuyasha's growls.

Without raising his head, the slightly taller replied, "We have come to retrieve the _tenbaryu_, miko-sama."

"Like _fucking_ hell! You were spying on us, weren't you? That fucking asshole wanted to make sure that we were out of his territory on time, didn't he? I ought to send him back your heads…"

"We were ordered to make sure that you left the Western Lands _safely_, Inuyasha-sama, including protecting you from attack." The shorter demon held his peace while the taller tried to explain.

"Fucking liars…!"

"Inuyasha… please…" Kagome laid her hand on his sword arm to prevent Tetsusaiga from being drawn. "I believe them, actually."

"_What?_ Why?" the hanyou demanded.

She thought about the teasing interchange she'd had with their older selves at the wedding. "Just a gut feeling, but I'm going to listen to it. What are your names?" She turned a kind smile on the two inu-youkai, who peeked up at her from under their dark bangs.

The taller spoke. "I am Ieji, and this is my twin, Ita."

"Are you hungry?" This question caught them rather off-guard, and the growling hanyou as well. They looked blankly at each other, then at the grey-eyed girl, who gently repeated her question.

"Er, yes, miko-sama."

"Wench, you aren't _serious _about bringing these jokers into the village?" Inuyasha broke in, glaring at the two demons until they dropped their eyes again.

"I most certainly am. I want them to see the situation regarding Kumo with their own eyes, so that they know we are telling the truth, and can report back to your brother as eyewitnesses."

"I don't like it…"

Kagome sighed gently. "Look at it this way; they're the ones who have to break the bad news to your brother, so the least we can do is feed them what might be their last meal."

His eyes lit up with understanding, and he gave a very fangy grin. "Keh. Good thinking, wench. All right, you two, on your feet… but one false move, and you're gutted, do you understand?"

"Perfectly, Inuyasha-sama."

"Bring your lizard; it can hang out with Kumo and Okibi in the paddock. If you have any other weapons on you, ditch 'em now." Ieji and Ita stood up and handed over personal daggers while keeping their eyes deferentially averted from the hanyou's glare. Kagome turned and led the way through the barrier, only to be met by a very surprised Miroku.

"You are allowing these demons through the barrier? Why, Kagome-sama? This means that…"

"They are our guests for the evening, houshi." Kagome gave Miroku a significant look, and he caught her meaning before he blurted out the fact that two more demons could now enter the village at will. "They've rescued you from the responsibility of framing a letter of explanation to Sesshomaru-sama about Kumo, since they will take the bad news back with them."

"Ah, I see… I shall extend my condolences, then."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	61. Diplomatic Immunity

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sueTormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay; caught a wicked cold, had a family emergency that flattened all the plot bunnies and work became really busy! Coarse language alert and lemon fluff (at the end).

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 61: Diplomatic Immunity**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

Kagome strode quickly through the village, heading towards the paddock with Ieji and Ita easily keeping pace. The twin inu-youkai instinctively flanked her in a protective fashion, which she found rather interesting; Inuyasha brought up the rear, their reptilian mount following behind. Without turning around, she knew the hanyou was unsettled because of the low growls vibrating the air. Miroku had taken himself off to inform the headman and Kaede that there were two more 'guests' staying to dinner.

"Here we are… and there _they_ are. I think the situation in which we find ourselves is fairly obvious."

Ieji muttered an oath while Ita whistled through his teeth. Kumo and Arashi continued on without paying the slightest bit of attention to their audience. Okibi and Juhi, standing nose to tail in the far corner of the paddock and obligingly swishing flies away from each other's faces, also ignored both the reproductive activity of their herd-mates as well as the watchers. The female _tenbaryu_'s golden head suddenly shot up, and a bright red eye gleamed before a sharp warning call sounded. Stiff-legged, she began stalking across the paddock, her nostrils flaring wide as she scented the air.

Kumo twisted his head to see what Okibi was upset about, and gave a loud screech that made all the inu-youkai as well as Kagome wince. He backed away from Arashi, and as the mare turned to see what was going on, he dropped his massive head over her back, effectively pinning her crosswise against his broad chest in a highly protective gesture. The dapple-grey mare shook her mane and whickered, reaching back to nudge his muzzle. Kagome grinned. _Are all species of youkai this possessive of their mates?_

"Seen enough?" Inuyasha's voice was more growl than words; Kagome was about to remonstrate with the hanyou when the newly-arrived _tenbaryu_ squeaked and dodged around him to reach a long, scaled neck over the fence, making a soft, pleading sound. Okibi had halted about fifteen feet away, her black tail lashing like an angry cat's, her fangs bared. She shot the other _tenbaryu_ a brief glance, then refocused on the twin inu-youkai and hissed in a very threatening manner. Ieji and Ita both hurriedly stepped back from the fence and raised their hands in a placating fashion.

"I believe we have seen enough, Inuyasha-sama. However, I do not know if it is safe to put our mount into the paddock with the others."

"Allow me." Miroku arrived around the corner of the stable, Kaede on his arm. He handed the old miko off to Kagome and proceeded to the gate. Unlatching it, he stepped inside, and walked up to Okibi, who acknowledged him by bumping her muzzle against his chest before continuing to glare at the newcomers over his head. Miroku reached up to catch her by her chin and bring her down to his eye level. "Okibi-sama… these gentlemen and their _tenbaryu_ have travelled long to be certain of you and Kumo-sama's health. We are inviting them to share our meal, and you should extend your hospitality to your compatriot as well." Okibi blinked, her long dark lashes brushing his cheek, and then gave a little rumble of acquiescence. Miroku rewarded her with a vigorous scratch under the chin and she sighed before nearly knocking him down with an affectionate nuzzle.

She and Kumo, who hadn't budged from his spot, nor released Arashi, conversed in a series of high-pitched trills and chirps, reminding Kagome irresistibly of a pair of trained raptors once brought to the Academy to give the cadets a falconry demonstration. Finally, Okibi snorted and tossed her head, and the visiting _tenbaryu_ pushed its way through the open gate.

Miroku eyed the creature's tack, and gestured with his staff at the gawking inu-youkai. "Remove your equipment from the beast, and some fodder will be provided." Ieji and Ita slipped through the gate, neatly stacking their packs and weapons before draping the saddle and bridle over the fence. For good measure, they also removed their breastplates and added them to the pile of gear. As their green-scaled mount moved to cautiously greet Okibi, the twins bowed politely to Miroku.

"Thank you, houshi-sama."

He returned the salute. "You are welcome; your belongings will be safe here in the paddock. Since the _tenbaryu_ have taken up residence, most of the villagers give this area a wide berth; apparently there is some idle talk making the rounds that they eat human flesh." As they exited the paddock, Miroku pausing to latch the gate, the pair bowed deeply to Kaede, Kagome and Inuyasha.

"We are honoured to accept your hospitality, Inuyasha-sama, miko-sama… er, _samas_."

Kagome chuckled. "Makes it difficult when there are two mikos in the vicinity, doesn't it? May I introduce Kaede-sama, the resident miko of this village?" Kaede inclined her head at the twins; the girl smiled. "You may call me Kagome."

"_Sama_," ground out the hanyou. "You'll call her Kagome-_sama_."

"Of course, Inuyasha-sama."

Kagome tucked her arm through Inuyasha's, casually restraining his sword arm as she did so. "Kaede-sama, these two warriors are named Ieji-kun and Ita-kun; they are from Inuyasha's family fortress."

"We're easy to tell apart," the slightly shorter one piped up, and waited until they were all looking expectantly at him before flashing a cheeky grin. "I'm the handsome one." Even Inuyasha snickered at that, and then Miroku urged them to head over towards the roasting pits where the villagers were gathering. When Kaede stumped forward, the twins placed themselves on either side of her and offered her their arms; the black eye twinkled as Kaede accepted, and the mismatched trio led the procession.

Miroku stayed to help Kagome deliver an armful of hay and a bucket of oats to the waiting _tenbaryu_, after a grumbling Inuyasha had dashed off to retrieve his _juban_. The creature made an odd chicken-like clucking sound and bobbed its narrow, reptilian head at them before beginning to eat under Okibi's watchful eye. The monk lightly touched Kagome's shoulder. "I take it that you have judged the trustworthiness of our guests, and found them adequate?" he asked.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply that she'd met the twins on the other side of the well, but closed it before opening a can of worms. She understood, in a frightening moment of clarity, that this information would explode with very messy results if she admitted that there were youkai in the future. "I… ah, er, just went with my gut feeling," she hastily blurted out, hoping that Miroku would attribute her momentary silence as merely a search for the right words. He bought it, nodding thoughtfully.

"They do not emit any evil aura at all, much like Shippo-kun or Shiori-sama, so I concur with your judgement. Ah, that smells delicious!" They arrived as Kaede introduced the twins to the village headman, who exhibited remarkable _sang froid_ at yet another demonic invasion of Edo. Kagome noted Shippo standing in front of Etsu and Shiori, his small arms crossed, his stance wide, his tail three times its usual size and a fierce scowl on his countenance. He looked so much like Inuyasha that she giggled, just as an arm slipped around her waist, and her hanyou pulled her close. Miroku glanced at them, nodded briefly, and crossed to where Sango was eyeing the new arrivals. He bent to murmur in her ear, and she winked at Kagome.

The headman gave a brief speech of formal welcome to the newest residents, included a gracious comment aimed at the two inu-youkai, and the feasting began. Etsu and Shiori sat in the place of honour at the headman's side; Shippo wheedled his way into their group as well; he'd noticed that they were being served first. Ieji and Ita resembled a pair of matched bookends as they flanked Kaede, exhibiting impeccable manners and waiting on the old miko with all the solicitousness of near relatives. Inuyasha watched them with narrowed eyes; Kagome reached over and tapped the back of his hand with her chopsticks. "What's the matter?" she asked in a low tone. He glanced briefly at her, then shook his head.

"Nothing."

She scooted closer to his side and leaned into him a little. "Seems that 'nothing' is making you grumpy."

He transferred his bowl to the other hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Pulling her nearly into his lap, he just sighed and buried his nose in her hair for a long moment before releasing her and returning to his food. Kagome regarded him thoughtfully before continuing to eat her own meal, wondering what was bothering her hanyou. As she chewed, glancing around the festive gathering, she realized the probable cause.

Ieji and Ita.

They were full demons, and had been accepted without a murmur into the community, while the resident hanyou had to repeatedly prove himself as trustworthy and honourable over the past year. _Mind you,_ _the fact that he tried to take the Jewel by force fifty years ago probably didn't help_… Finishing her bowl of rice, vegetables and roasted venison, she put it down and nestled into Inuyasha's side. He polished off the last couple of bites of his bowl, almost wiped his mouth on his sleeve before remembering they had 'company' (who were using pieces of linen to dab their lips) and settled for a discreet swipe with his knuckles.

"Do you want your haori back?" Kagome asked quietly, thinking that perhaps with his fire-rat in place, he might feel a bit more secure.

"Nope. I like how it looks on you," he replied, then bent his head to whisper in her ear, "_especially_ when you're naked underneath." She mock-glared at his smirk as one of the young village girls offered to refill their bowls. Kagome declined, but Inuyasha had another helping. While he ate, Shiori and Shippo scampered over to climb into Kagome's lap and whisper about their guests, until Kagome clapped her hands over both of their mouths and reminded them that inu-youkai have excellent hearing.

"I'm sure that if you want to ask them something, Ieji-kun and Ita-kun would be happy to tell you," she admonished. Both looked sheepish, and then Shippo held out his hand to Shiori. They hopped out of Kagome's lap and tip-toed to stand in front of Kaede and her escorts. There was a bit of wriggling and throat-clearing, and then the kit and the hanyou bowed politely to the dark-haired twins and apologized for their rudeness. The brothers took it in good part, and then the headman announced some entertainment.

Shiori scooted off to sit with her mother, and Shippo planted himself by Kaede as several dances were performed by the eligible girls of the village. The bachelors then had their chance, and when Ieji and Ita stood up to join them, they came in for their share of good-natured ribbing from the audience. The inu-youkai were exceptionally graceful as they moved through the kata-like steps of the warrior's dance, and Kagome was intrigued by the idea that humans and youkai apparently shared some common folk traditions.

The sound of cracking knuckles made her wince; she wrapped her hand around Inuyasha's clenched fist and watched him carefully. It took a long time before he relaxed and allowed her to weave her fingers with his. "You can't participate, anyways, dog-boy," she whispered. "Your cute hanyou butt is taken." He snorted lightly, but didn't say anything in response, his amber eyes intent upon their guests.

A bit of singing followed, courtesy of the laundress, who carried a tune as easily as she heaved her copper cauldrons of water from the river. The sun was just slipping behind the tree-tops, the bones of the deer picked clean, the children beginning to rub their eyes and the firepits reduced to embers when Ieji and Ita rose to their feet. Inuyasha tore his hand out of Kagome's grasp and sprang upright.

Bowing deeply to Kaede, Ieji spoke. "My brother and I are deeply grateful for the hospitality that you have shown us. May we meet again." Ita bowed as well, then both turned to bow politely to the headman and a surprised Miroku. Kagome scrambled to her feet and locked her hands around Inuyasha's forearm as the twins stepped away, executed a precise turn in lockstep and halted in front of Inuyasha. "We must take our leave; we are already overdue to return to the fortress."

"And you'll be in more trouble because you're empty-handed, correct?" Kagome asked.

The slightly shorter one nodded vigorously. "Sesshomaru-sama will be in a temper, but there isn't much that can be done about it. Kumo won't leave his mare, and Okibi has obviously decided that the houshi is more to her taste as a master."

Inuyasha gestured curtly with a long claw. "Move along, then." However, before anyone could take a step, two pink-cheeked young women came up bearing fragrant-smelling packages.

"For you, youkai-san… some food for your journey…" Both girls were blushing furiously as they shyly offered the well-wrapped parcels to the two strikingly handsome demons; the colour in the girls' cheeks became even brighter when a few of the watching boys cat-called.

Ieji and Ita gravely accepted the parcels and bowed very low to their benefactresses, causing a major outbreak of nervous tittering before the girls bobbed quick bows and fled. Kagome couldn't help but smile, and began to lead off in the direction of the paddock until she was brought up short by an iron grip on her shoulder. The pressure made her flinch, and she looked back into red-rimmed golden eyes. "Let them go ahead of you," Inuyasha rumbled, the stripes on his cheeks darkening and widening in front of her startled gaze.

"Inuyasha… you're transforming… get a hold of yourself!" Kagome hissed, alarmed as the red mist began to halo him. _Damn, damned damnable!_ _I don't want to 'sit' him in front of everyone_… She took a step back until she was pressed against his chest and called up her power, winding it around both of them. The scarlet energy ceased building and coiled around her… but his hackles were still up, even though he had a white-knuckled grip on Tetsusaiga. "Move out, boys… that's an order!" she called to them; Ieji and Ita instantly double-timed it towards the paddock.

Miroku and Sango were beside them, just outside the cocoon of energy, when Inuyasha let go of Kagome's shoulder and whirled after the two inu-youkai in a blaze of silver and red. The remaining three glanced at each other, and took off after him.

Kagome arrived first, Fenik half-way out of the sheath until she saw that Inuyasha hadn't done anything to the brothers… yet They were kneeling before him in attitudes of complete submission, but she had the unhappy premonition that the hanyou might force them to do the equivalent of rolling on their backs before his youkai was satisfied. _Not a good way to build alliances_… she put on an extra burst and dove in front of the twins, then defiantly raised a crackling barrier.

Inuyasha was surprised enough to take a step back, his reddened eyes widening, and then Miroku and Sango were there, which seemed to bring him back to himself. Behind her, Kagome could hear the rapid breathing of the brothers, but they didn't dare move. "Are you two all right?" she asked quietly, not taking her eyes from Inuyasha's.

"Hai, Kagome-sama."

"Stand up, bow to him again, and then saddle your beast. I will protect your back."

"Kagome-sama… you are not afraid of the consequences of defying your alpha?"

That possibility hadn't actually occurred to her, but it just made her more determined to prevent anything from happening that would make her task of reconciling the brothers impossible. "Please excuse Inuyasha-sama; he has only lately come fully into his heritage, and he is still learning the finer points of control." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her; she mouthed the 's' word at him, and he subsided.

"He so closely resembles his honoured father…"

"You knew the Inu no Taisho?" She couldn't keep the surprise from her voice. _That means these two are closer to Sesshomaru's age_…

"No, my lady. Our Obaa-san owns a portrait of the late lord, and when Inuyasha-sama had his hair pulled back earlier today, the similarities were striking."

She nodded, and the two inu-youkai turned to saddling their _tenbaryu_, which was most unhappy at being restrained by Kumo. It was obvious that the creature would have bolted at the moment she raised her barrier, but the stallion forcibly prevented the creature's escape by clamping down on its withers with his fangs. Casting a sharp look in Inuyasha's direction, she noted that he was keeping his peace, hands now folded inside his sleeves, but the expression on his face was rather ferocious. Miroku caught her eye and held up a folded piece of paper in his fingers. _A sutra…? What? No, that's a letter_. She beckoned to him, and Miroku stepped rapidly towards her; she dropped the barrier to allow him inside.

"I took the liberty of writing a note of apology to Sesshomaru-sama; it may help Ieji-kun and Ita-kun's case once they arrive back at the fortress." She took it from him, scanned it briefly, and nodded. It was well-phrased in very formal court language, the hand flowing and elegant.

"This works, houshi-doushi. Thank you." Miroku twitched it back out of her hand and neatly re-folded it; she noticed an odd sigil on the front below the kanji of Sesshomaru's name. "What's that?" she asked, indicating the circular symbol.

"Take a close look at our guests' uniforms, Kagome-sama. I assume it is the crest of the Western Lord." He inclined his head to her, and turned to go back to his place beside a statue-like Inuyasha. Kagome strengthened the barrier after his exit, just to make sure she put her point of non-interference across, and walked over to where Ieji and Ita were shouldering their packs; they had left their weapons tied to the saddle. On the left sides of their dragon-hide tunics, just visible above the gleaming breastplates, a deeply-embossed pattern of three heavily stylized canines chased each others' tails.

Kagome handed the note over as one of the pair was attempting to soothe the skittish _tenbaryu, _which was dancing nervously on its clawed feet. The inu-youkai tucked Miroku's handiwork inside his breastplate and bowed to her. "Thank you, Kagome-sama, but I am not sure how much good it will do if Sesshomaru-sama is not feeling charitable."

She politely inclined her head in return. As they both swung aboard their mount, a sudden question popped into her mind. "Your dancing ability will be talked about in the village for some time to come; how did you know the steps?"

The one holding the reins laughed. "Warrior-dances are always based on simple weapons katas. Trust me, it was very easy to do; it was a much slower pace than we've ever attempted."

Kagome thought about the whiplash-inducing battle-speed demonstrated by Sesshomaru, and nodded sagely before asking another question. "How does anyone tell you two apart if you aren't standing right beside each other? There's a slight height difference, but…"

Jaunty grins split their handsome faces. "Our scents are identical as well as our looks…"

Kagome chuckled. "I can just imagine the mischief you two created, especially when you were younger."

"Of course, we're far too mature to pull any stunts now. That would be unbecoming to our reputations as serious, sober members of Sesshomaru-sama's personal guards. We're held up as examples, you know." There was a distinct twinkle in the inu-youkai's eye, and Kagome found herself grinning back.

"Examples not to be emulated, I'll bet. Take care, you two, and I hope we meet again."

"Farewell, Kagome-sama. It was truly an honour to meet both you and Inuyasha-sama." With that, they nudged their beast with their heels, and the _tenbaryu_ leapt into the sky, nearly tearing through the domed barrier before Kagome dropped it. She shaded her eyes against the setting sun to watch until they dwindled into a mere speck, and then shook herself in preparation for dealing with Inuyasha.

He was still there, planted on the other side of the paddock, golden eyes glowing in the gathering twilight. Miroku and Sango had drawn off a little ways, conversing quietly, but they were watching the hanyou very keenly. Kagome sighed. _Better get this over with_… Squaring her shoulders, she marched across the paddock until she was right in front of him, but just out of reach.

His eyes were amber, but his cheek stripes were still markedly darker than usual, and his entire stance was very rigid. When he spoke, his voice was rough around the edges. "Why did you interfere, bitch?"

She stiffened at the 'b' word, but didn't retreat, instead biting out, "First of all, you nearly undid all the goodwill you've earned in the village by losing it in front of everyone. Second, I won't have you humiliating innocent people just to placate your ego. They would report their mistreatment to your brother, and I can't have you jeopardizing the mission by giving him any reason to refuse to join us."

"You defied me."

"Yes, to protect others. There was no need to threaten them, Inuyasha."

"They are my brother's creatures."

Kagome threw up her hands in disgust. "They arrived with a legitimate reason to be here, behaved impeccably, and treated you with tremendous respect. What the _hell_ is your problem?"

"They are not pack, yet were accepted without question."

She scrubbed her fingers through her bangs. "Oh, bloody _hell_. This is really starting to piss me off… they weren't invited to join our pack, just share a meal, _dammit_! They're taking some unwelcome news back to your brother, and they might very well be dead by this time in three days, since I wouldn't put it past him to shoot the messenger." Inuyasha didn't respond, just continued glaring at her. Kagome stifled the urge to scream in frustration by biting her lip. "You know what? You've managed to ruin a perfectly nice evening, and I don't feel like dealing with this shit right now. Here." She slipped out of the brilliant red haori and tossed it to him, then turned on her heel. "Good night, Inuyasha-_sama_." She had ducked through the rails of the fence before his hand clamped down on her shoulder; unfortunately for him, she was not about to be disciplined, and her reaction was swift.

Spinning around, she twisted out of his grip and punched him hard in the chest, then used the concussion of the blow to throw herself backwards. She crouched in a fighting stance, her hand on her flaring sword hilt. In a distant corner of her mind, a little white flag was being urgently waved, indicating that it would be much better for everyone if she just submitted, but she was in the mood to be difficult.

"I am going home, and you are going to reflect on why, in the midst of your pack and your territory, you couldn't get over yourself enough to act like a gracious host to a couple of guests. If you want to escalate this into a full-blown brawl, go right ahead, but I suggest you think carefully about the possible consequences." A brief spray of silver sparks sizzled, punctuating her words.

He growled then, a long, low threatening sound, the blue stripes stark against his skin in the fading light. Kagome saw Sango jump a little at the bestial noise, and Miroku begin to rub the prayer beads restraining the Vortex. _Damn, damned, damnable… this is bloody ridiculous. All these months of work will go down the drain if I don't stop him_. A flicker of silver in her peripheral vision gave her the out she needed, and she nearly smiled. Instead, she asked, "What's it going to be, dog-boy? A temper tantrum that will make you look both foolish and dangerous to the rest of our pack, or will you stand down?" He took one step towards her, his eyes flashing, and she played her trump card.

"Shiori-chan! Why aren't you in bed?" The small girl, her red-violet eyes very wide at the sight of Inuyasha in nearly full-demon mode, bit her trembling lip. Shippo arrived beside her, took one look at the older hanyou, and promptly stepped in front of her.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, deep-breathed for a few moments, and all present gave sighs of relief when his aura shrank along with his facial markings. "Is it time, Shiori?" he finally asked, his voice back to normal.

"Y-yes, Inuyasha-san." Her words quavered just the slightest bit with uncertainty, and Kagome saw how he took it to heart. He went down on one knee and held out his arms to Shiori; she hesitated briefly, but then went to him. Shippo gave him a hairy eyeball for a long moment before he joined her, climbing up onto Inuyasha's shoulder. He stood up, cradling Shiori to his chest, and didn't meet Kagome's eyes.

"I'll be over later, wench." Kagome ignored the harsh tone in his voice and nodded agreeably, but reserved her smile for the children.

"Sleep well… see you in the morning. Shippo, don't ask for anything blood-thirsty, okay? Poor Shiori doesn't need to have any _more_ nightmares." Inuyasha headed off into the gloaming; Miroku and Sango approached Kagome. They stood together for a long moment in silence before Sango gently laid her hand on Kagome's arm.

"You did well protecting Ieji-kun and Ita-kun… but was it wise to provoke him when he is in this state?"

"He had no right to treat them like that; they were our guests, and therefore entitled to a certain level of courtesy." Kagome shook her head. "His insecurities get the better of him sometimes… if he's going to be pack leader, he has to learn that with power comes the responsibility to use it wisely."

She immediately mentally winced over how this echoed what Midoriko had said to her only a few nights earlier.

Miroku rubbed his chin. "Kagome-sama, wasn't it Inuyasha's right to force their submission as alpha?"

"I'm not an expert on inu-youkai pack behaviours, but so far as I could see, they were doing everything right to show him proper respect." The girl realized she could hardly see her friends in the dim light, and reached out to give Sango a hug. "Time for bed, you two. I can see in the dark, but you can't, and you don't have a lamp."

"Shouldn't you stay here, and wait for Inuyasha?" Sango couldn't quite disguise the concern in her voice.

Kagome considered it for a moment, but then shook her head. "He'll have calmed down by the time he's done entertaining the kids; I don't think we have to worry about him losing it." As she willed her battle-sight into existence, she caught the sceptical expression on Miroku's face as he tucked his hand under Sango's arm. "Please don't start doubting him; he carries enough guilt as it is."

"Very well, Kagome-sama. Good night. Are you sure you will be all right going up to the well in the dark?"

"No problem." She was interrupted by a soft chirp, and Kumo's muzzle rested lightly on her shoulder. "In fact, I have plenty of protection right here… even though he isn't supposed to be outside of the paddock without permission…" The _tenbaryu_ snorted, and bent his foreleg to allow her to climb up onto his back. Twisting large handfuls of mane, Kagome smiled down at her friends. "Sleep well, you two. See you in the morning."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

It was a very long time until the hanyou arrived in her room; Kagome was instantly awake from her light doze. When he didn't slide into bed beside her within moments, she sat up, pushing her hair out of her face. Inuyasha leaned against the window ledge, his eyes invisible behind his bangs. "Inuyasha…?"

"Keh." His tone was very flat; she peered at him but couldn't make out his expression.

"Did the kids enjoy the story?" she asked carefully, watching for any sign to indicate whether she ought to be throwing up a barrier or diving for her sword, or both.

"Yeah."

"Good." The silence stretched, and Kagome was suddenly tired of dancing around. "Look, you were being a jerk, and I called you on it. If you want to continue the fight, come back tomorrow. If we try to talk about it now, it'll only get ugly." He was abruptly gone, leaving Kagome to curl around her pillow and fall into uneasy slumber, her fingertips hooked into the hair bracelets circling her wrist.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Her sleep was restless, and she woke up when the delivery truck from the Armoury rumbled up to the door. Her mother cheerily greeted the driver and signed the waybill, then directed the supplies to be stacked at the base of the stairs of the well house. Kagome felt rather out of sorts; scowling, she heaved herself out of bed and poked her head out the window. She breathed in the already-heated air of what was going to be a scorcher of a summer day, then stretched right up onto her toes and scratched in embarrassing places before fumbling for her _yukata_ and going in search of sustenance.

There was no sign of the hanyou when she came downstairs; her mother greeted her with a kiss. "Where's Inuyasha, dear?"

"Other side. He didn't stay last night."

Sharp motherly eyes took in the signs of stress and poor sleep, and Mrs. Higurashi gently prodded the girl in the ribs. "What's going on, Kagome? The two of you haven't slept apart in months…and don't try to tell me 'nothing', because quite frankly, you look like hell."

Kagome smiled tiredly. "It's mission-related, and he's the one I really need to talk to about it. Sessaki told me some classified information, and I have to deal with that knowledge without letting on to the others. Inuyasha possibly jeopardized my chances with his brother, and I'll have no way of knowing until I meet up with Sesshomaru how much damage was done and whether I can fix it."

Mrs. Higurashi gently took her daughter's hands in hers. "Don't let a quarrel go unresolved; your father and I had a rule to never go to bed angry after we had an argument."

"How'd you work that?"

"Stayed up until we solved things, and then went to bed and made up."

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "Thanks for the advice… I think. Is that how you and Gitoumaru are also doing things?"

Kioko blushed. "We haven't had a quarrel yet, so I'm not sure…"

"Ah, young love… ain't it grand?"

"Young love might be grand, but give me the adventuresome spirit of 'older' love anytime, missie." Kagome pulled up short and shot an enquiring look at the coy woman, who smirked just the tiniest little bit. "You aren't afraid to try things when you're older…"

"Too much information, Mom! Geez… uh, wait a minute, you aren't… because he's… and Inuyasha would…"

Kioko Higurashi rolled her eyes, and patiently explained as if to a small child, "No, we haven't, and you know why. You're not the only one who wants the mission to be over!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

After she ate with her mother and learned more about her future step-father than she felt she really needed to know at this point, Kagome treated herself to a long shower and an even longer soak. She took her time dressing, again putting on the combat fatigues and t-shirt before brushing out her hair. She almost braided it, then decided that doing so would send a message she didn't intend. Instead, she pulled it up into a top-knot to keep it away from her neck.

_Done stalling?_

Fuck off, Fenik.

_Somebody's cranky this fine day_.

Slept like crap, and you know why. Midoriko, was there any other way to resolve that incident?

_In my opinion, no. It will be interesting to see if Inuyasha comes around to your way of thinking_…

I damn well hope so. I don't know if I'll be able to stand the stress, wondering if he's really screwed things up with Sesshomaru… I hope the boys cut him some slack when they give their report.

_Well, at least you know that they weren't killed for being the bearers of bad tidings_.

I'm _very_ thankful for small mercies.

_Move it, Nixie. You'll only make matters worse by prolonging the inevitable_…

Yeah, yeah… bossy sissy-eared sword-brat…

Despite her bravado, Kagome sloped off downstairs and buckled up her boots before stepping out into the intense afternoon heat. Grumbling as her shirt instantly stuck to her skin, she jogged across the courtyard to the well house, tying her obi while attempting to hold Fenik in one hand. That didn't work very well, and she ended up re-tying the knot up on the landing with sweating, slippery fingers. Finally satisfied, she shoved her sword into place and scooped up a duffle bag of supplies, slammed open the sliding door and thumped down the inner steps, feeling very sticky inside the sweltering building. As she vaulted over the rim and fell into the cool blue light, she remembered that her quiver and bow were lying on her bed…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The bottom of the well was chilly on her damp skin and clothing, raising goose-bumps. Kagome shivered and quickly loaded the rations into the mesh bag before nimbly scrambling up the rope ladder into the sunlight and warmth. Once again, she was struck by how much cooler it was on the other side of the well, surrounded as it was by the meadow and the shady forest instead of pavement. _Not to mention tons and tons less vehicle exhaust_…

Just as she reached the lip, she heard squealing and shouting; suddenly afraid, she pulled herself up and rolled over the rim, landing soundlessly in a crouch, her sword at the ready. Listening very intently, her eye was caught by movement to her right, both on the ground and in the air, and she pivoted in that direction. The first shape to resolve itself into something familiar was Kirara, in full battle-form, rising above the under story to deposit a two small figures on a branch three-quarters of the way up an enormous larch tree. Kagome blinked and squinted against the light. The shorter figure seemed to be encouraging the taller, and she belatedly realized it was Shippo and Shiori.

Kirara emitted a sort of crooning yowl, and Shiori spread out her arms, then unfolded her silvery scalloped wings, which suddenly seemed far too small to support even her tiny body… and dove out into space. Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a startled scream as she watched the little hanyou glide for a short distance before attempting to flap her wings. Shiori lurched sickeningly as her lift temporarily vanished, and she dropped about ten feet, but as soon as she stretched her pinions, she came up again.

Something large and pink bobbled along just underneath her; Kagome sighed in relief as she realized Shippo was ready to cushion her fall. She was preparing to march over to where Shiori would land if she continued on her present trajectory, and give all three demons a lecture for attempting this without an adult present, when Kirara roared a warning as Shiori's wings folded and she fell from the sky. Kagome yelled, and began to run, sick to heart because she was too far away even with her enhanced speed, when a red and silver blur snatched the little hanyou out of mid-air.

Stopping dead as her brain processed that Inuyasha had caught Shiori, and indeed, had probably been waiting just in case of an aborted flight, Kagome shook herself and turned back to the well and the problem of moving supplies. She had just reached for the rope when her name was called. Turning around, she couldn't help but smile as Shiori raced towards her, red-violet eyes bright with excitement.

"Did you see me, Kagome-san? I actually flapped my wings! I'm getting stronger every day; Inuyasha-san said so!" She danced around, and Kagome couldn't help but smile at her happiness. Crouching, she held out her arms to Shiori, and when the giggling child ran into them, she hugged her tightly.

"I think you're so brave, Shiori-chan, to go up so high and jump off!"

"Shippo-kun, Kirara-sama and Inuyasha-san are always there to catch me, so I don't have to be brave," Shiori calmly asserted, and then there was another demonic aura to contend with in the vicinity. Kagome let Shiori go and slowly stood up as the little girl scampered over to Inuyasha and gave him an enthusiastic hug around the legs. He ruffled her hair and then she dashed off to join a grinning kitsune on Kirara's back. The neko-youkai began padding off in the direction of the village.

Kagome cupped her hands around her mouth and called after them, "Ask Miroku and Sango to come up and help us carry rations!"

"We don't need their help, wench." He was only an arm's length away, eyes again hidden behind his bangs, but his ears gave him away. There was no arrogance in the furry appendages at all; instead, they had a distinct droop.

"There's a fairly large shipment…" Kagome bit her lip and began to turn back to the well, her eyes averted. Clawed hands gently but firmly grasped her bare arms, preventing her from retreating. Nervously licking her lips, she slowly raised her eyes to his face. The jagged stripes were very dark blue, but there was no trace of red in his amber eyes… eyes that were looking suspiciously damp, set in a face radiating abject misery. They gazed at each other for a long moment, and then she was fairly crushed against his chest by a rib-cracking embrace.

Her head was cradled by a long-fingered hand, his mouth warm next to her ear. "I thought I was going to lose my mind twice last night, first when you defied me… and later, after I left you… Kagome… _koishii_… I'm _sorry_. I hope I didn't screw up things with Sesshomaru for you… or between us…" The catch in his voice on the last part caught at her heart, and she wrapped her arms around his lean body, hugging him fiercely while she tried to find the words to tell him that everything was all right…

…when Shiori's face swam into her thoughts, along with Sessaki's calm pronouncement on her fate… and her world crumbled. Unable to talk out the pressures that were eating at her on both sides of the well, Kagome choked on a massive sob that wrenched its way out of her throat, and instead of comforting an apologetic hanyou, she ended up fisting her hands into his haori and sobbing helplessly into his chest.

Bewildered by her reaction, certain that somehow it was his fault, Inuyasha did the only thing he _could_ do… hold her tightly until the storm passed. It took a long time; Miroku and Sango cleared the undergrowth, saw the couple wound around each other and instantly retreated back under cover. Inuyasha scented their withdrawal over the sharp smell of Kagome's tears, and began gently rubbing her back, purring softly.

After a time, the heaving sobs quieted to hiccupping sniffles, and Inuyasha carefully lowered them both down to sit on the grass beside the well, cradling her in his lap while he curled around her, almost wishing for a 'sit' to be done with this. Kagome cried quietly, her fingers weaving into his rosary… almost as if she was thinking the same thing. He brushed his lips across her forehead, and she sighed softly before raising a shaking hand to wipe her eyes. He offered the trailing sleeve of his fire-rat instead, and she accepted before burrowing into his chest.

They sat together in silence for a little while, until Inuyasha ventured another apology. "I'm sor…"

A slender, calloused fingertip pressed against his lips. "Shhh, _koibito_. You already apologized… thank you for holding me just now. I'm not upset at you; this was just a whole bunch of stuff that's been bothering me for a while…"

"Like worrying about how to convince Sesshomaru to join us?"

"Yes…"

"Thanks for stopping me from making a complete idiot out of myself. Keh! You're right, Kagome… I _do_ need to learn how to conduct myself properly."

The girl dropped her eyes. _You'll have five hundred years to figure it out_… and then that thought made fresh tears slide down her cheeks. The hanyou carefully wiped them away and she smiled weakly up at him.

He studied her face, and then asked quietly, "What _really_ happened the other night, when you were sparring with your sword? You've been tense ever since; your heart doesn't stop like that unless you've had a severe shock." Kagome tried to avoid his intense gaze, but his fingers trapped her chin and gently tilted her face back up.

She sighed, and in a low voice tried to explain. "Fenik and Midoriko felt they needed to test me, to see if I would break under pressure." A weak chuckle shook her frame. "I guess this just proves that I'm not as tough as I think I am…" Her voice trailed off, but Inuyasha waited patiently, and she knew she wasn't getting out of telling the whole story; she heaved another sigh before continuing. "They brought up the fact that if I hadn't shattered the Jewel through my clumsiness, Naraku's reign of terror wouldn't have taken so many lives so far; I didn't react very well to that."

The hanyou stared at her, open-mouthed, and then he began to growl. "Can you make that asshole come out again? I'll 'test' his ability to survive the ass-kicking of his existence for putting you through that! Stupid, fucking, arrogant…"

"It wasn't just him, Inuyasha; it was Midoriko as well. That's been bothering me ever since…"

"Ever since…what?"

She squirmed a bit, twisting the hem of her t-shirt between her fingers. "Ever since I guarded your brother that time the 'Wind Scar' took him down, and I ended up slaughtering a bear oni that had a Jewel shard in its gut… along with the remains of a child. I started wondering how many children had died because they found a pretty rock and something either ate them or killed them for it. " Finally telling Inuyasha that bit of information lifted a weight off her shoulders she'd been carrying alone for months. His reaction was gratifying; he hugged her tightly and protectively, furious at her guardians.

"Fucking morons… they had no right to do that to you, Kagome. It was an accident, and you've busted your ass ever since to protect as many people as possible. Damn manifestations…" He startled her by reaching over and abruptly smacking her sword _rather_ hard as it lay on the grass alongside Tetsusaiga. "Fenik… I hope you felt that, you bastard. You're supposed to protect Kagome, not hurt her. Next time, you'll answer to _me_."

Kagome held off pointing out, again, that Midoriko had also been involved and just nestled closer to him. She started picking out the sweet trill of birdsong, and became conscious of the warmth of the sun on her head. Inuyasha still looked tense as he glared at her sword while chewing his lip; she touched his cheek with her fingers and he instantly brought his attention back to her. "I'll be okay… just telling you has made me feel a bit better."

A crooked smile lit his face; he bent down, hesitated for a brief moment before gently pressing his lips to hers. Kagome responded with intensity, and they finally had to break apart for air. Inuyasha's eyes were very soft as he tenderly stroked her cheek with his knuckles. "I really, really hated being apart from you last night, _koishii_… and I don't ever want to have that happen to us again."

Her heart twinged painfully, knowing that he had centuries of absence from her arms ahead of him, but she covered that up by pulling him into a long, sensuous kiss that left them both misty-eyed. "I don't want it to happen again, either, _koibito_. Shall we make a pact to not go to bed mad?"

"Suits me. Now, wench… the houshi and the slayer have made themselves comfortable in those bushes over there, so unless you want to give them a free show, we'd better get on with moving those supplies… and then I think we'll need a nap."

"Just a nap?" she asked archly.

He grinned toothily at her and kissed her forehead before shouting over his shoulder, "Oi! You can come out now… unless you're too busy, of course…" Within a couple of minutes, a rather rumpled and flushed-looking couple emerged from the thicket; Kagome stifled a giggle as Miroku tried to surreptitiously pick twigs and leaves from Sango's unbound hair. The fact that his hair was also free of its restraint and he had a few petals stuck here and there on his obviously-loosened robes didn't help him look very innocent… although he really tried his best.

Sango batted Miroku's hands away, curled her legs under her and regarded Kagome with serious dark eyes. "Have you resolved everything?"

"I think so." Kagome had meant for that to sound reassuring, but Sango picked up on the qualifier and eyed her friend carefully. Miroku seated himself beside the slender girl and laid his staff aside. Kagome found herself the focus of three pairs of very intense eyes, and tried not to squirm.

"Can we help you by taking on any of this burden?" Sango asked. Touched, Kagome leaned forward to clasp the slayer's hand.

"Thank you… all of you… but there are some things that I must bear alone."

"Then we will do our utmost to assist you in other ways, Kagome-sama… now, aren't there some supplies around here that need to be moved, or was Shippo-kun pulling our legs?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

They spent the better part of a very hot hour moving supplies through the well and down to Kaede's storage shed; the final parcel turned out to be a new set of saddlebags, far larger than anything Arashi or Juhi could carry. When it looked like Miroku was on the verge of asking difficult questions, Kagome had to blithely fib that she'd requested them for Okibi. The monk gave her a sharp look, but held his tongue just as Inuyasha returned from the last trip through the well carting a pair of large watermelons.

The way he was carrying them against his chest made Miroku cough into his gauntlet; the hanyou glanced down, caught on instantly and startled all of them by striking a pose and fluttering his eyelashes outrageously. Sango collapsed into helpless giggles and Kagome just shook her head, grinning. "Oh, go soak your head, Inuyasha…"

His grin had a suggestive gleam. "Keh! I intend to, wench… that's a great idea, actually." Bewildered, she blinked as he tossed one of the melons to Miroku, who nearly fumbled it, and then caught her around the waist. "It's hot, we're sweaty… a dunk in the river is in order, I think."

"Excellent suggestion, Inuyasha. I would enjoy a chance to cool off… join us, lovely Sango?"

The slayer gave him a demure smile… and then grabbed Kagome's hand, yanked her out of Inuyasha's grip, and dragged the surprised girl behind her as she took off like a bat out of hell while yelling over her shoulder, "Last one in is a toad-imp!" Chortling gleefully, both girls legged it for the stairs, Sango bunching her _yukata_ around her hips and showing not only a shapely length of bare leg but also an impressive turn of speed. Kagome raced alongside her, glad for the traction of her combat boots.

The boys would have caught them anyways, despite their handicap of heavy, awkwardly-shaped and slippery fruit, if Kirara hadn't shown up at that precise moment and allowed both girls to fling themselves onto her furry back. With a triumphant whoop, they soared up and then dove down to the riverbank, at an eddy not far above the falls.

When they tumbled off the fire-cat's back, Sango hugged Kirara, laughing; Kagome thought wistfully that it was the first time in a long while she'd heard the slayer sound so carefree. _My problems pale in comparison to what she's lost… I really have to stop feeling sorry for myself_. Kagome scratched the neko-youkai's ears in thanks just as their pursuers caught up. Inuyasha grinned, stripped off his _juban_ and haori, stashed the melon he was carrying in the shallows, and then dove into the river. He surfaced on the other side, blowing like a porpoise and jibing at the monk. Miroku placed his burden in the same pool, and removed his robes until he was down to his _fundoshi_. With a jaunty grin, he jammed his staff into the soft bank, stepped out of his sandals, and disappeared under the water. He didn't surface until Inuyasha let out a yell and vanished, only to come up spluttering as Miroku backstroked out of reach, chortling.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and giggled. Sango took off her sandals and apron, and waded in wearing her thin _kosode_, which promptly went transparent in some parts of the pattern. From the broad smirk on Miroku's face, it was obvious which parts he was admiring. Sango smiled sweetly at him as he neared her with a rakish grin on his lips… and then swiftly dunked him.

The last one on the bank, Kagome quickly stripped down to her bra top and shorts and splashed in to join the fray. The water was no warmer on this hot summer day then it had been just over a year ago, the day the Jewel shattered, and the chill took her breath away. Grinning to herself as she ducked her head, thinking of her swimming instructor Sensei Kosaru, whose ancestor was currently in pursuit of his ancestress and intent on ravishment, she was just distracted enough to react badly when something grabbed her ankle and pulled her under. She instantly switched to attack-mode, and lashed out blindly with a glowing pink hand. Her fingers contacted _something_, and then Inuyasha was yelling, a mark on his shoulder steaming in the sunshine as she desperately blinked the water out of her eyes and realized what she'd done.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I'm sorry! I just… gods, all I could think of was when that oni grabbed me in the hot spring and pulled me under…" He forgot the pain of being slightly purified and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight until she was breathing normally, their wet hair making patterns on their skin.

Miroku paddled over and peered at her. "That was the day that I met you for the first time, I believe."

"Yeah, and the first and last time you saw Kagome naked, ya lech."

Miroku noticed how Sango's eyebrows were disappearing into her hairline, and hastily clarified, "I must protest, Inuyasha. I certainly did not see Kagome-sama's womanly form, since your sleeve was in the way."

"Lucky for you, houshi, because otherwise I'd be forced to gouge out your eyeballs…"

"My dear hanyou, the modest glimpse I received of Kagome-sama's charms was much too brief to warrant _that _kind of extreme measure to wipe away the image!" Miroku glanced around quickly and lowered his voice, "now, if it had been Kaede-sama's naked glory, on the other hand, I would assist you…" He chortled at the face Inuyasha pulled and rolled onto his back, floating out into the middle of the river. Sango winked at them before slipping stealthily under the water; they had no doubt Miroku was in for a surprise.

Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's wet hair. "First and last time he groped your ass, too…"

She chuckled. "He really didn't want to find out if his Vortex would reappear in his other hand!" Giving him a squeeze, she leaned up to lightly kiss him. "Sorry about zapping you."

"Keh. No harm done. How about a piece of melon?"

They sat on the bank, eating melon and spitting seeds, enjoying the golden afternoon. Later, when the shadows began to stretch, they dressed and wandered back to Kaede's hut to help Etsu move the last of her possessions, which had increased in number due to the kindness of the villagers. Kaede produced a stew made out of the left-over venison, and they all ate together as their talk turned to the patrol. After spending the last bit of daylight packing rations and tents in preparation for their departure the next day, Inuyasha and Kagome said their goodbyes against a soft night-chorus of crickets and tree frogs.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they strolled through the forest hand-in-hand, listening to the twilight noises. The velvety night wrapped softly, intimately around them, bringing a gentle sensuousness with it. They were highly aware of each other, their skin tingling where their fingers and palms touched, where thick fire-rat brushed against bare arms. At the well, Inuyasha cupped Kagome's face in his hands and kissed her softly as an errant night-breeze whispered through their hair, swirling the warm scents of the summer forest around them.

No words were exchanged then, nor when the glimmering blue receded, leaving them pressed closely together at the bottom of the dark well shaft, their tongues gently duelling, hands sliding into hair, bodies twining. Inuyasha scooped her into his arms and leapt them up onto the planking, carried her up the stairs and set her on her feet. Kagome tucked herself against his side; wordlessly, they exited the well house and walked across the warm paving stones of the courtyard towards the darkened house. Instead of going through the door, the hanyou again caught her in his arms and sprang through her open window.

They kissed again, slow, heated and gentle, their bodies melting together, until Kagome slowly pulled away, and gestured with her hands to indicate that she wanted to tell her mother they were home. Inuyasha nodded, but seemed reluctant to break physical contact with her; he followed her to the door and allowed a lock of her hair to trail through his fingers. She blew him a kiss and slipped downstairs to seek out her mother, who was sitting peacefully in the dimly lit living room; Kioko held her finger to her lips and smiled, then kissed her goodnight. The hush in the house was so profound that Kagome didn't want to disturb it, so tip-toed quietly back into her room and closed the door.

Inuyasha leaned against the window ledge, like he had last night, but this time his cat's-slit eyes glowed in the darkness instead of being hidden behind his bangs. She smiled at him, and when he held out his hands to her, she padded silently across the floor to nestle into his arms. As they kissed, and hands found their way under clothing to caress warm flesh, it was almost like the first time they had touched, the sensations were so intoxicating. Fire-rat and fatigues were shed, piece by piece, until they were naked in the moonlight, skin sliding over skin, the only two people in the world.

They collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and hair, caressing each other urgently, speaking only through heated glances and with sensuous movements. At the ultimate moment, Inuyasha laced his fingers with hers and surged powerfully into her, stealing her breath away until she could only sigh softly into his shoulder. They curled around each other and slid off to sleep, their fingers still entwined, caught in the magic of the night.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

_**An undisclosed location far to the south of the village**_

"Do not fail me, Kagura."

"Spare me the 'or else', Naraku. What should I do with the brat once I have her in hand?"

"Leave her at the old monastery building on the far side of the eastern ridge with Kohaku and return here to set up an outer line of defence; if _he_ refuses to take the bait, she will be in so many pieces that resurrection will be impossible."

"As my lord commands."

"Tut, tut…watch your tone, Kagura. A little extra power would do me some good right now…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**A/N:** And you just know, after that warm-fuzzy ending for the InuCru, that the dragon-shit is _really_ going to hit the fan… evil grin


	62. Hostage

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sueTormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **Coarse language alert; heavily referencing the relevant manga to keep all the action straight…

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 62: Hostage **

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

"Good morning, Kagome!"

Kagome waved to the slayer while mentally shelving the results of her recent and very frustrating phone call to a certain monosyllable-favouring taiyoukai who had stoically refused to give her any reassurances that Inuyasha had not screwed things up. "Morning, Sango… where's the houshi?"

"Writing up a few last-minute sutras; he's made a couple of trips to the paddock already with our gear. Where's Inuyasha?"

"He's around here somewhere; I sent him through earlier to do a perimeter check and to chase down Shippo."

"Speak of the demon…" Sango grinned at something beyond Kagome's shoulder just as a pair of bright voices sang out.

"Kagomeeee!"

"Kagome-san!"

She put down her pack and crouched just in time to be enthusiastically pounce-hugged by the giggling pair. Ruffling Shippo's bangs while she curled an arm around Shiori, she grinned. "You two look like 'mischief'. Inuyasha's been looking for you, Shippo."

"He found me… and I have something to ask, honoured mother." Kagome's eyebrow arched at both the formal title and tone as the kit backed off a couple of steps, folded his hands into his sleeves and bowed very respectfully. "I ask your permission to remain here and guard the village while you are away on patrol."

She noticed the way his green eyes flicked to Shiori, who was still cuddled against her shoulder. Kagome smiled, swept the thought of the bat-hanyou's fate into the broom closet in her mind, and nodded. "That sounds like a great idea, Shippo. Between you and Kumo, the village will be very well protected." The kit beamed widely and puffed out his chest. Kagome stifled a giggle and gave Shiori an extra squeeze before releasing her. As she stood up, a familiar youkai washed over her.

Inuyasha gave her that crooked, gentle smile she associated with his softest moments, and she quirked a grin back at him, wondering what had brought this on. Shippo held out his hand to Shiori, and the two scooted off towards Kaede's hut. Kagome walked over to her hanyou, and wasn't too surprised to be wrapped tightly in his embrace. Sango smirked, and turned slightly away, ostensibly looking for Miroku while she ran her finger lightly up Hiraikotsu's honed edge.

After a contented minute of listening to Inuyasha purr softly under her ear, Kagome stretched up to brush her lips along his jaw, bringing a lower timbre to the sound emanating from his chest. He continued to cradle her close, his nose buried in her hair, seemingly very contented about something… but she was suddenly very sure she didn't want to know what about, for fear of adding more stress to her already full plate.

"Shall we be on our way? The sun is shining, the day is bright… and there are shards to be found." Miroku's voice was _very_ cheery as he stepped up to Sango and gave her a swift peck on the cheek.

Kagome wriggled loose from Inuyasha's arms and grinned at the monk. "You're awfully perky this morning, houshi. You obviously didn't keep Sango up…"

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You have it all wrong, Kagome-sama. My lovely Sango kept me 'up'… several times… _owww_!" Sango gave him a dark look before turning on her heel and stalking away. Miroku sighed happily, watching the sway of her hips, but followed at a safe distance. Kagome scooped up her pack and twined her fingers with Inuyasha's, a tactile memory of the previous night bringing colour to her cheeks and softness to his eyes as they strolled after the slayer and the monk towards the paddock.

All four paused at the sight which greeted them. A small, fluffy Kirara was perched on one of the fence posts, and appeared to be deep in conversation with Kumo and Okibi. The two _tenbaryu_ were giving the neko-youkai their undivided attention; Kagome noticed Inuyasha's ears perking sharply just before he strode over to the trio. Kirara mewed at him in greeting, and then the discussion continued, consisting of chirps, trills, meows as well as some interesting yips and low woofs from the hanyou.

The three humans looked at each other in bafflement, and then settled back to await the outcome. No one was really prepared for Inuyasha's straight-faced pronouncement. "Keh. Change in plans. Kumo is coming with us and Okibi is staying behind to guard Arashi and the village."

Miroku boggled slightly. "Okibi is… staying? But I thought…"

"Okibi was adamant that Kumo come with us; he's promised to keep an eye on you for her."

"All right, then." Miroku stepped up to the fence and took Okibi's muzzle in his hands; the _tenbaryu_ cooed and rubbed her head against him. "I was looking forward to travelling with you, my scaly beauty, but I will wait patiently to enjoy another opportunity to experience your charming company."

Sango snorted loudly. "Now he's flirting with the animals. Is there no end to your depravity, Miroku?"

"I am merely keeping my glib tongue honed for battle with crafty innkeepers, lovely Sango." The slayer rolled her eyes at the beatifically smiling monk, and the preparation for departure commenced.

Kagome, who had been resigned to riding either Kirara or on Inuyasha's back, couldn't suppress her gleeful smile as she slipped through the fence to begin the process of saddling Kumo. When Inuyasha arrived beside her carrying the massive saddle bags, she poked him in the arm. "Now you can speak _tenbaryu_? When did you discover this talent?"

"Keh. I don't understand a damn thing these lizards squeak; Kirara was translating. They'd already made their decision, anyways." A long white tail suddenly whipped through the air, slapping the hanyou in the side of the head. While Inuyasha swore luridly and glared at the nonchalant creature, Kagome continued calmly tightening the girth and checking the mounting straps. She was fairly sure that Inuyasha then deliberately dropped the heavy saddle bags with an unnecessary amount of force into place across Kumo's broad back; a sudden thought occurred to her.

"If Kumo is carrying us as well as these bags, then he's reached his limit for weight, which is the equivalent of three adults…"

"We're not going to set any speed records on this patrol; we'll go at Kirara's pace. We have the tents, and enough rations to hold us for a few weeks. Nice and easy… the weather is good, so no rush." Sango smiled brightly at her as the neko-youkai leapt down from the post and stretched elaborately before transforming to her full size.

"But we have to find the shards before more people are hurt!" Kagome blurted out, and the others looked at her. Inuyasha's hand landed on her shoulder, steadying her.

"Different kinds of hurt occur every hour of every day in these times, Kagome-sama, and we cannot prevent them all; however, we shall do our utmost to offer protection and comfort where we can. Shall we proceed?" Miroku nodded to her before sliding onto Kirara's back; the fire-cat grumbled a bit while he neatly adjusted his robes before holding out his hand to the slayer. Sango slipped into place behind him, and Kagome noticed something important missing from their silhouettes just as Kirara gathered herself in preparation for going airborne.

"Hey! Where are your packs?"

"The saddlebags, of course. This frees Kirara from any unnecessary weight and will allow her to cover more ground on a daily basis."

Kagome looked at Kumo, and the stallion executed the equivalent of a shrug before bending his foreleg so that she could mount. She was barely settled into the saddle when Inuyasha was behind her, tugging on her pack. "Take this off, wench. There's still room in the bags, and then all you have to carry on your back is your quiver." Kumo waited patiently while her gear was stashed into the voluminous pouches and the now-empty pack tossed over the paddock fence. Inuyasha cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Oi! Runt! C'mere!"

A red-headed bird appeared a few moments later and circled them once before 'popping' back into the kitsune, who settled onto the top rail. Inuyasha regarded him with real seriousness. "Since you're staying here, runt, you and Okibi will have to work together to protect the village. Check the perimeters every day and do your turn in the watchtower. Listen to Kaede-baba, and don't encourage Shiori to practise her flying unless Okibi helps you. Got all that?"

Shippo stood up very tall, and grinned at the hanyou. "Got it! You can count on me!" Okibi stretched out her neck and snorted at the startled kit, knocking him off the fence to land with a yelp and a pout on the discarded pack. She then turned back to Kumo; they held a brief conversation heavy on the 'squeaking' before the stallion bunted her away. Shaking her black mane, Okibi walked over to stand beside Arashi; the dapple-grey mare bumped up against the _tenbaryu_ in a friendly fashion before trotting across the paddock to rub noses with Kumo. He lowered his massive head to caress her affectionately, making soft noises in his throat while she whickered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and growled lightly; a warning tension in the muscles beneath her tipped her off as Kumo cocked a leathery ear back at the hanyou and she tightened her grip on the reins.

"Keh. Let's get on with it… _Shiiiit_!" Inuyasha barely had time to grab for the saddle cloth when Kumo abruptly surged into the air. Kagome wasn't completely sure, but she thought she felt a quiet snicker vibrate through the _tenbaryu_. _Oh, this could be an interesting patrol_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**One week later**_

"This is an unacceptable delay, Kagura…"

"He hasn't taken the brat with him once! Do you suggest that I simply walk up to the gates and demand he turn her over?"

"While that would undoubtedly rid me of your tiresome presence, it would not further my plans. Continue to watch and wait, and send word with the hell wasps the moment they exit the fortress."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Two weeks later**_

Cool air rushed past Kagome's face, streaming her hair behind her and snapping it against her back. _Thank the gods it's so much more pleasant up at this altitude_… _I can't believe how hot it has been!_ Sango waved from Kirara's back as the fire-cat sprang into a thermal and soared upward; Miroku's whoop was lost in the slipstream. Beneath her, Kumo's powerful muscles bunched as he, too, surged into the updraft of heated air and they arced into the clear early-evening summer sky.

"We're going to lose Inuyasha!" Sango called over, once they were levelled out and abreast of each other.

"He wanted to stretch his legs!" Kagome shouted back, then looked down, searching for the red blur streaking through the clearings in the heavy forest cover below. _We've been out for two weeks; we have two more shards, but still no sign of Naraku… his shield must be extremely strong_.

_Betcha it isn't strong enough to beat the old man._

Hope not… and I hope we have a chance to test it.

_Have to find it first; you still haven't sensed anything, Nixie?_

Not even a hint of an evil aura.

_How much farther south are we going? _

I expect we'll start heading back to complete the loop… don't start asking 'are we there yet', or else…

_Since the runt ain't with us, I have to take over his role…_

Not unless you want Inuyasha to start whacking you like he does Shippo.

_Hm… no thanks. I vibrated for hours the last time he hit me, and it wasn't completely my fault!_

I kept trying to tell him that Midoriko was involved, too, but he just wouldn't listen.

_He seems scared of you, Riko._

_Sensible lad. When are you going to smarten up, Fenik?_

_Lucky I'm your favourite sword-demon, huh?_

_Not that I have a great deal of choice_…

Kagome shook her head, clearing it of the internal chaffing going on and examined the terrain. They were very far south of Edo, heading in the general direction of Osaka by air. Having Kumo along had made for some interesting tussles for dominance between two of the three demons in the party. After a bit of head-banging between Inuyasha and Kumo, they had sorted out a working relationship, and Kirara kept both of the males in line, a fact which made Kagome snicker, but she was careful to avoid pointing out to the alpha dog that he was allowing a _cat_ to dictate some of his actions.

They still had coinage left over from their last patrol, so the evening routine was to find a campsite close to a likely-looking village, send Miroku and Sango off to buy some fresh food to augment their rations, and settle down around the campfire. Kumo would provide a backrest, and she often slept snuggled against his scaly hide with Inuyasha curled around her.

The close quarters with the _tenbaryu_ meant that she and Inuyasha had to be content with just cuddling at night, but matters certainly weren't helped by the fact that Sango and Miroku had no such limitations, since Kirara preferred sleeping next to the fire to monitoring their activities. Some evenings, it apparently took an hour or more to wash four mess tins and four mugs... While the other couple forbore broadcasting their satisfaction and merely looked quietly contented, Inuyasha was extremely vocal in his state of deprivation.

"_Fuck it all to the fifth hell!_ I can't take much more of this…"

"Hush, Inuyasha. We can't afford to drop our guard… or our trousers, so just relax…"

"Shit, this is a perfectly good hot spring, you're naked, I could be… and we can't do a damn thing because that fucking lizard won't leave us alone!" While Kagome bit her lip to keep from giggling, because Inuyasha really was _very_ upset, she couldn't help but notice that Kumo was taking an active interest in their conversation from his perch on the opposite side of the steaming pool.

"Well, I could ask him to keep watch while we…"

"Wench, I'm _not_ an exhibitionist."

Thinking about the last time they'd been in a hot spring together after Ryukotsusei, which had ended with him strolling back to the campsite _au natural_ and apparently unworried about voyeuristic wildlife, she replied, "I never would have guessed that you're the shy type… don't be cranky with me, please."

"Not trying to," he grumbled petulantly, his ears flattened into his hair. "I can't believe that you don't want to…"

"Of course I'd rather be rubbing your ears, but we can't always have what we want…"

"At least the other side of the well is a flying-lizard-free-zone." With that, the hanyou turned around, huffing loudly, so he didn't have to see the soft, curving, lick-able, nuzzle-able flesh just beyond his reach, thanks to Kumo. Kagome had to quickly submerge to prevent herself from laughing out loud over the knowledge that Kumo and Arashi's bloodline was still going strong five hundred years later… and then wondering if a descendent of the _tenbaryu_ had ever driven Yashita crazy.

On that thought, she leaned out again to see if she could glimpse Inuyasha, but the wind of their passage, not to mention the sting of being whipped in the face by the wild flickering of Kumo's long white mane, made her eyes water to the point of blindness. _I guess he'll let us know when he's hungry_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Jaken-sama? Would you like a piece of melon?"

"No, you foolish girl! Hurry and eat so that we may return to Sesshomaru-sama!"

"It isn't polite to shout, Jaken-sama. I thought you might be hungry."

"Cease your prattling and hurry up, Rin!" The toad-imp scolded and then sighed heavily, squeezing his bulbous eyes tightly closed. _Why, oh why did Sesshomaru-sama leave me to guard this annoying child? It is so demeaning… my place is at my lord's side, not nurse-maiding a lowly mortal_!

Rin glanced over her shoulder at Jaken's loud exhalation, shrugged, and went back to gobbling up as many of the small, sweet melons as she could, feeling her way among the rampant vines in the fading light. They had been out on patrol with Sesshomaru-sama and Ah-Un for several days now, and the food parcels carefully packed for her by Momiji-san were almost all gone. She tucked a couple of the fruits into the front of her _kosode_, intending to offer them to Sesshomaru-sama later on; he sometimes surprised her by accepting.

A tickling little wind that had twitched her hair into her eyes for most of this illicit foray suddenly turned into a violent gust, and she curled into a protective ball. She began to sit up at Jaken's surprised exclamation, and a cold feeling settled in her stomach when she heard a woman's mocking tones.

"Well, well, well… what have we here? A child and an imp, all alone, without their guardian dog… tsk, tsk. Almost too easy…" Rin began to struggle when she was hoisted off the ground; a sharp blow across her face from a slender hand stunned her. Then the earth whirled away below her, and she dazedly watched Jaken leap about, shaking the Staff of Two Heads.

"Begone, you witch! I, Jaken, will… no! Put Rin down! Come back!"

"Make up your mind, fool! First you say 'begone', then you beg my return… tell your great Sesshomaru-sama that if he expects to see the girl alive, he should accept Naraku's invitation." Rin tried to twist away, heedless of the potential fall, but she was shaken violently by her abductor. "Be still, you little brat. You're no good to me dead… and I really don't want to drop you, because your precious taiyoukai would never forgive me."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Sesshomaru managed to not heave a sigh when Jaken's grating tones screeched out from the base of the hill and caused both of Ah-Un's heads to grunt in surprise. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, searching for the patience necessary to prevent the toad from being flattened… and a faint, unwelcome scent instantly raised his hackles.

"Jaken. Where is Rin?" He raised an eyebrow at the gulp that choked off the imp's urgent squalling.

"Forgive me, my lord… but that foul creature…"

"_Jaken_." There was enough warning loaded into that single word to bring his retainer to a dead halt, still some distance behind him. He detected the rustle of linen as the imp bowed.

"That spawn of Naraku, the wind witch, appeared and seized Rin before I could prevent the kidnapping!" Instantly, a deep growl began to build inside Sesshomaru's chest as his youkai flared around him. _Naraku dared touch what is mine?_

"That is a fine display of demonic power, Sesshomaru-sama… _very_ fine, indeed." The long-unheard oily tones took the taiyoukai right back to that night when he had accepted a human arm and a hell wasps' nest in order to seize the Tetsusaiga… and left empty-handed, with his breastplate blown off and his dignity in tatters.

His hair prickling on the back of his neck in spite of himself, he spun to face the baboon pelt, noting the creature's eyes glinting red in the shadows of the empty eye sockets as well as the hovering jewel-toned insects. Jaken gasped and took cover behind Ah-Un, then sensibly remained silent. "Naraku… you are a fool to seek this Sesshomaru."

"I have a request, Sesshomaru-sama, and offer a generous reward for your acquiescence." When the taiyoukai did not respond, merely gazed stoically at the speaker, the ingratiating voice continued. "Kill Inuyasha for me. If you succeed, then the child Rin shall be returned to you…. alive."

The wind rose suddenly, ruffling the white pelts worn by both of the figures, tugging on Sesshomaru's robes and pulling at his hair. "I will kill Inuyasha for my own satisfaction… and as for this pathetic attempt at manipulating me, no hell will be deep enough for you to hide." The threat against his brother was an empty one, but the deadly anger tinting his voice at the possible harm to his ward was genuine. Sesshomaru's outline blurred for a moment, and then the baboon pelt was sliced neatly in half, the head rolling to the side as it spewed miasmic vapours. A crumbling pile of mud was all that remained, centred on a small wooden statuette with several black hairs wound around it.

Jaken poked at the steaming muck with the end of his staff and then recoiled in distaste. "A golem! Naraku does not dare show his face in front of the great Sesshomaru-sama…" He trailed off when he caught the murderous look in the taiyoukai's eye just before the tall figure turned away and stalked off into the gathering darkness. The toad-imp gawped for a moment before scurrying after his master, mindful of both the _tenbaryu_'s heavy trot and the buzzing insects following at a discreet distance. _Sesshomaru-sama will not abandon Rin! He would never leave her in the hands of one such as Naraku, even if he were to fail at killing the hanyou_… Jaken clapped one hand over his beak, as if to stifle the disloyal thought. _Of course Sesshomaru-sama will destroy Inuyasha! The wretch must die so that my lord can gain the Tetsusaiga… and finally lay aside that halfling fang, which is so demeaning to my lord's dignity_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_Come into my chamber, quoth the spider to the fly… _

In the screen-partitioned audience hall of a barrier-shielded castle not so very far from the mayhem-inclined taiyoukai's location, a dark hanyou smiled at the image shown to him by a circular mirror held in the hands of a pale wraith.

_I didn't realize that the bait was of such importance to you, Sesshomaru; how very interesting. While Inuyasha's death would be a lovely treat for you to indulge me with, once I have availed myself of your demonic power, killing the bothersome hanyou will be child's play_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Inuyasha! Are you _sure_?"

" 'Course I'm sure, slayer! I'd know Naraku's stink _anywhere_!" The hanyou didn't pause in his forward rush, barrelling through the underbrush like it wasn't even there. Kirara and Kumo paced him effortlessly overhead, their respective passengers clinging on tightly to avoid being whipped off by stray branches or opportunistic vines. Fifteen minutes ago, they had been peacefully sitting around their campfire when Inuyasha had abruptly growled an expletive, shot to standing, sniffed intently and then bolted into the night. The others were still blinking when he rocketed back into the circle of firelight, spat out Naraku's name, then vanished again.

They had caught up to him fairly easily using the fire-cat's and the _tenbaryu_'s speed, but there was no slowing him down despite Kagome's entreaties that he catch a ride on Kumo's back. She strained for the slightest sense of Jewel shards, trying to locate the tell-tale malevolent aura, but to no avail. _Naraku must have dropped his shield if Inuyasha can detect his scent… but why can't I pick up on the Jewel's aura?_ At that very moment, a shard pinged sharply on her consciousness and she sat up tall on Kumo's back, twisting in the saddle until she determined the direction. _Only one shard… crap. My luck isn't good enough for it NOT to be Kohaku…_

"There's a single shard on that ridge!" Two dark heads snapped up as she pointed towards the hump-backed chunk of topography looming on the horizon; Inuyasha's ears swivelled and he halted his headlong rush. All the hunters touched down in a tight group; Kumo chirruped excitedly and danced sideways as Kagome's power rippled outward, locking in on the faint trace of energy that gave away the shard's presence. "It's there all right… what should we do?"

"Go check out the shard. If I don't find Naraku, I'll come get you. If I do find him… well, just head towards the light show." Kagome's heart lurched when Inuyasha grinned tightly at her. She reached for him, suddenly afraid for his safety in a way that had never gripped her before, but grasped only air as he jumped lightly up onto Kumo's back to steal a quick kiss before taking off into the shadows of the forest.

She looked around wildly, but Kirara was already airborne and heading in the direction she'd indicated; Kumo tossed his head and leapt after the neko-youkai. Kagome peered into the darkness, almost desperate for a glimpse of silver and red, but was denied by their diverging paths. Shaking herself firmly, she wondered at the intense fear that had nearly paralyzed her. _Get a grip, Higurashi! You're acting like a hysterical old woma_n…

_Kaede-baba's old, but she ain't exactly hysterical_.

Why am I feeling this way? Is it because Naraku has split us up again? Is it a trap, and we're letting ourselves be sucked in?

_Of course it's a trap… you just have to figure out what he's after and beat him at his own game._

Easy for you to say, Fenik. Midoriko? Any suggestions?

_Not at this point; however, are you prepared to kill Kohaku if it becomes necessary?_

Er… if I had to… and Sango was okay with it…

_This is a conversation you need to have with her._

I guess… although, 'Hey, Sango! Do you mind if I wipe out the only surviving member of your family in the cause of the greater good?' doesn't sound very appealing.

_You may be surprised at her answer. Be careful when you do confront him…_

Trust me, I have _very_ strong memories of what happened the last time; I'll bet that's why I'm so freaked out right now.

_It is one possibility…_

Beneath her, Kumo's powerful muscles stretched as he chased down Kirara, and the sensation of the Jewel shard strengthened the closer they came to the crest of the ridge. Kagome tried to calm herself, and instead of giving attention to the tightness in her gut, concentrated on analyzing possible fighting techniques for facing the only opponent who had ever seriously injured her.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inside the small, musty dining hall of what had once been a modest monastery, a bedraggled little girl stirred from where she'd been carelessly dumped on the bare planks of the rotting floor. Dazedly, she rolled over, and wondered at the sound of tumbling objects that left the front of her _kosode_ loose… and then sat bolt upright when she remembered the dizzying flight… and the fear…

"You've finally awakened, little one." At the sound of the male voice that was most assuredly _not_ Sesshomaru-sama's, nor even the toad-imp's, Rin scrabbled to her feet. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light thrown by a single guttering lamp, and she saw a slender teenage boy sitting propped up against the far wall, negligently twirling a gleaming scythe-like weapon in his hands. Rin wrinkled her brow and examined the stranger intently. He wore coarsely-made _kosode_ and _hakama_, his wrists and ankles wrapped with cloth, like Sesshomaru-sama's guards wore when they sparred, and his dark hair was drawn up in a top-knot. Dark eyes twinkled above a kind smile. She frowned at him, then noticed an exterior door just to the boy's left; she squared her shoulders, lifted her chin, and marched straight for it.

The youth didn't bother to even try to intercept her, which she thought was a little strange, merely chuckling a bit when she pulled the doors open. The night sky was full of lazily twining, twisting shapes that curled back on themselves rather like the fighting kites the children of the fortress flew outside the battlements on brisk Spring days. She was about to step outside anyways when one large, whiskered specimen turned glowing acid-green eyes on her and bared its long yellow fangs before it surged towards her. Rin slammed the doors shut in its face, stood silently for a moment while she thought over her options, then spun on her heel. Scooping up the tumbled melons and tucking them back in her _kosode_, she wheeled around, walked across the room and seated herself beside the youth, who had watched all of this with a bemused smile.

"So long as you stay inside, you have nothing to fear from those creatures, little one."

"I'm Rin… and I was kidnapped by that lady, the one who rides on a feather. I have to get back to Sesshomaru-sama! I don't want him to be angry because he can't find me. Maybe… you could help me escape?" Rin looked at the youth with the biggest puppy eyes she could manage; he continued to smile quietly at her… just like Sesshomaru-sama when she tried out her pleading technique on him.

"I'm Kohaku… and I'm your guard, Rin-chan. In a way, I'm just as much as a prisoner as you are." He glanced away for a moment, and Rin thought she saw a flash of old pain in the boy's eyes. Instantly sympathetic, she scooted closer to him and curled into his side; Kohaku looked down at her in surprise.

"You won't let those demons outside get me, will you?"

There was a long silence, and then very slowly, his hand moved until he was awkwardly petting her hair. "I'll… look after you, Rin-chan… but it isn't the evil outside that you should worry about…"

"Thank you, Kohaku-kun… I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama will be pleased when he comes to rescue me. Would you like some melon?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"My lord! Have you detected Rin's whereabouts?"

"She is not my concern."

The imp recoiled, perplexed at the taiyoukai's cold answer because every pore of his tall, slender body fairly radiated intense fury. Jaken chewed his beak, thinking hard while he hop-skipped along in Sesshomaru's wake, only to nearly impale himself on Tokijin's gleaming tip when the youkai came to an abrupt halt. "Sesshomaru-sama…?"

"Naraku's castle."

Jaken obediently looked around, expecting to see a distant fortification gleaming in the moonlight, but all he saw was a bucolic vista of the slumbering countryside. His eyebrow arched, but he knew enough to keep his scepticism to himself. A moment after that, he seriously questioned his sanity when the peaceful scenery warped and twisted before shredding to reveal a gleaming dark-purple dome shot through with brilliant sparks. A magenta whorl opened up in front of them, an obvious invitation… or command… to enter.

Sesshomaru glared at the opening, wrinkling his nose at the gusting stench made up of so many varieties of demon-stink that even he, with his superior nose, couldn't identify exactly how many different energies Naraku housed within his body. _I shall play his game for a little while longer_. Setting his jaw, he strode forward through the portal, paying no heed to Jaken's anxious complaints nor Ah-Un's agitated calls.

Through the swirling vapours of the barrier, a graceful elevated summer-house became visible, bounded by a low wall. Leaping gracefully over the meagre fortification, Sesshomaru halted in the centre of the courtyard, all his senses on high alert. The air inside the barrier was very still and thick, and reeked of miasma. "Masterfully done, Naraku… thinning your barrier so that your foul stink would lure me into your presence."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. I must tell you that the girl-child you seek is not here; she would be instantly deceased upon contact with the miasma." The white baboon pelt shimmered into existence on the broad veranda of the summer house; the torches flickered wildly as if the air had been displaced by a solid body.

"I did not come here for the girl."

"No? Then you do not intend to kill Inuyasha for me?" There was a mocking edge to the tone. "I have no need to keep her alive after all… too bad. She's a lovely little thing. I expect that you have been keeping her beside you in order to have emergency rations on hand?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously as the dark hanyou continued in his light, mocking tone, "Of course you intend to kill me to avenge this insult, correct?"

"You talk too much, Naraku."

"Indulge me, Sesshomaru-sama. It took weeks for my plan to reach fruition, as you were not very co-operative about allowing your ward outside the fortress walls." The baboon mask tilted to one side in an almost flirtatious gesture. "Allow me to savour your impeccable appearance for the last few moments of your separate existence." Two and a half centuries of controlling his reactions stood Sesshomaru in good stead when the baboon pelt before him was tossed aside, and a creature out of nightmare wriggled and slithered its way across the veranda and spilled down the staircase towards him.

Tentacles waved and coiled, bony arachnoid legs flexed, a hideously long centipede-like body humped up behind… and in the centre of the obscene nest rose a torso that might vaguely be described as 'humanoid' topped by a face that bore the long-dead countenance of the young lord of the Hitomi clan. Long black hair twisted and looped among the many protuberances of the exoskeleton like eerie vines. As the small claws on the ends of the spider legs clicked open and shut in anticipation of his flesh, the taiyoukai composed himself for battle. Jaken's clawed toes made a distinctive scrabbling sound as the imp ducked behind the timbers of a watchtower; Sesshomaru was fairly sure he heard the imp's beak chattering with fear and wondered briefly if Ah-Un had remained outside the barrier.

"What an obscenity. Your true form is a disgrace."

That low, chilling laugh reverberated. "My true form? Not at all. This is but my latest design… and once I absorb _you_, I am sure that I will bear a far more elegant appearance as well as astonishing power." A thin, jagged tentacle streaked outward, aiming at Sesshomaru's chest, but he calmly leapt out of the way and it shattered the ground beneath his feet instead of his armour.

"You wish to take me into that foul body of yours? You are very ambitious… to die." The taiyoukai whisked out of the way of another strike and drew Tokijin in a graceful arc . Naraku sent a whole volley of thick, rubbery coils at him, and the blade forged out of the dark hanyou's own flesh severed all of them. They thumped to the ground, quivering.

Kagura slipped around the corner of the same watchtower that Jaken cowered under, red eyes alight with intense interest. _This could be it… this could be the night that I gain my freedom! _ Even though she kept her face composed, inside she was fairly wild with gleeful anticipation. Like a bucket of cold water to the face, her excitement was thoroughly doused when the detached demonic chunks twitched, rose into the air, formed into a single length and flung itself around Sesshomaru's leg before the taiyoukai could avoid its touch. He raised Tokijin to remove them, but Naraku threw another tangle of flesh at him, and he had to slash through it to avoid being pierced through. As soon as the tentacles struck the ground, they turned into a long rope, and attempted to bind his arms to his sides. Only his stump was entangled, but that was enough to cause Naraku to gloat in satisfaction. _Very soon, I will welcome you into my body, Sesshomaru… and then I will be invincible_.

The sensation of being gripped and caressed by Naraku's flesh did _not_ improve Sesshomaru's temper.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Dammit all… Naraku's stink is gone! He must have raised his barrier again! If I don't find it soon, I'll lose the trail… to be so _fucking_ close!" Inuyasha slammed his fist into a handy tree-trunk, cursing angrily, and stepped out of the shelter of the copse into a moonlit meadow. A tickling night-breeze stirred the grass, swirling dust motes into the still air… and then he smelt it. _Sesshomaru? What in all the hells is he doing here?_ Sniffing intently and moving on the balls of his feet, alert for an ambush, Inuyasha edged across the sea of grass. _Has that rat-bastard been in league with Naraku this whole time? He was given an arm, he uses that evil sword made out of Goshinki's fang…fuck. Kagome will be pissed… wait a minute. His scent just vanishes, like he went through a door…?_

Struck by inspiration, Inuyasha whipped Tetsusaiga out of its scabbard and held the transformed blade in front of him as he moved forward. Within a dozen steps, the tip of the weapon sparked violently, and the peaceful night-scape seemed to waver. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, and poked again. This time there was a definite movement in the fabric of reality, like ripples across the surface of a pond. The hanyou backed up a step, chewed his lip, and then raised the gleaming length of enchanted metal above his head. "Lend me your power, Tsukuyomaru… _Red Tetsusaiga!_"

With a deafening howl, the great blade fluoresced scarlet. Inuyasha crouched, then leapt into the air before slashing downwards in a powerful two-handed blow that contacted the shield in a fiery shower of magenta sparks. A rift opened, and Inuyasha could just see, through the veil of miasmic vapours, the curving roofline of a building behind a defensive wall. _Found it… but will I have to destroy Sesshomaru as well?_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inside the monastery, the flickering lamp revealed the remains of two mostly-eaten melons, and lit the drowsy form of a young girl cuddled up against the side of a teenage boy. She'd tired herself out telling him all about the special sweet dumplings Momiji-san made for her if she learned her lessons and took a bath without fussing, and what it was like to ride on Ah-Un, and how much less scary that was than riding on a feather and how Sesshomaru-sama had twin guards that even he couldn't tell apart, and how if you tickled the female head the right way, Jaken-sama's Staff of Two Heads would giggle instead of scream. Throughout the mostly one-sided conversation, the boy had regarded her with those dark eyes and nodded his head at appropriate spots, but hadn't volunteered his own information, other than he did not retain any memories of his family.

Rin yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I wonder why you don't remember anything about your past, Kohaku-kun? That seems really strange…"

"I don't want to remember, Rin-chan. It hurts too much."

"Oh." Rin's voice was very small. "I don't like to remember what happened to my family, either. They were killed by bandits; I only survived because okaa-san wrapped me in an old mat and hid me in the corner under some rushes after telling me to stay quiet. I-I saw it all, but I didn't make a sound… I didn't start talking again until Sesshomaru-sama saved me from the wolves." The boy moved restlessly, and Rin fell silent for a moment. "I'm sorry… am I chattering too much? I don't mind if you tell me to be quiet…"

"It's all right, Rin-chan. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed talking to anyone." He smiled at her, and she beamed back at him with real happiness. Sighing, she laid her head on his thigh and closed her eyes. After a moment of hesitation, his calloused hand came to rest first on her shoulder, and then he gently stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

Kohaku gazed down at her, this bright little spark so trusting of him to place her life in his hands, then gritted his teeth before looking away into that dark place deep inside him, centred on the tainted shard currently quiescent in his back… the shard that he knew all too well that would eventually awaken and blot out his mind. On a sudden impulse, he laid aside his scythe, lifted the little girl into his arms and cuddled her protectively. Rin snuggled under his chin and a twinge went through his heart, wondering if he'd ever held a younger sister or brother like this because it felt so familiar and comforting. _I-I will protect you, Rin-chan… from the darkness within my soul._

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Kagura! Find the breach in the shield! _Go!_" Naraku didn't bother to disguise the urgency in his tone once he felt the near-physical pain of his barrier being torn open. The wind witch stepped out from behind the watchtower, cast a longing look at the embattled taiyoukai, then threw down a feather and vanished.

"Pity that this visitor will miss the chance to greet you in person, Naraku." The dark hanyou's head snapped back around towards Sesshomaru just in time to take a full-on strike of Tokijin that sent gobbets of flesh flying… only to change direction mid-flight like grotesque birds and enshroud the taiyoukai in an obscenely quivering cloak. Naraku grinned evilly.

_Keep striking out like that, Sesshomaru… and soon, very soon… we will know each other more intimately than even the most fond of lovers_.

Sesshomaru stiffened as several small appendages slipped under his armour plates and began wriggling their way into his clothing. His eyes flashed red, and he had to stop himself from dropping Tokijin to claw the rhythmically throbbing flesh away from his person.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagura's feather swept through the miasmic air, searching for the breach and for the being that had caused it… but her thoughts kept going back to Sesshomaru, half-encased in Naraku's rubbery embrace. Her attention diverted by the probable death of her dreams of freedom, she was completely taken by surprise at the sudden and dramatic appearance of a familiar hanyou wielding a massive, glowing red blade that looked as if it had been dipped in fresh blood. She goggled for a moment, then found her voice.

"I-inuyasha? _You_ cut the shield?"

"No shit, wind-bitch. Stay out of my way or I'll take you down, too. You don't stand a chance against me now."

Inuyasha slung the weapon across his shoulders, watching her with narrowed eyes that might have been slightly red around the irises… _or maybe that was just the reflection off the violently-coloured blade?_ She noted with interest the darkness of his cheek stripes and considered the strength of his aura. _He might be option two!_ The buzzing of the hell wasps brought her attention back to the matter at hand… and she made a decision.

"I'm being watched, Inuyasha, so I have to make it seem that I am fighting you with all my might. Step lively now… 'Dance of Blades'!" Kagura shouted her attack a split second before she swept her fan, giving the hanyou plenty of time to bring his sword into position. The moment between the words and the motion reduced the strength of the winds, so that when they struck the Tetsusaiga, they parted around it in a bow wave and ruffled Inuyasha's hair like the gentlest of Spring zephyrs.

Inuyasha blinked and furrowed his brow. _What the fuck? There's no power in her attack_… The unmistakeable cacophony of one of Naraku's demon hordes bearing down on him spun him around, and his lips curled back over his fangs in a fiendish grin. "Keh! Perfect… watch this, Kagura! _Wind Scar!_" The great blade slashed the air, and the entire writhing mass simply… ceased to exist. Smirking, he looked around for Kagura, only to find her hovering just above his head.

"Hurry, Inuyasha. Naraku is trying to absorb your brother into his body and take his demon power for his own." She kept her voice low, and spun away as if she were being threatened by another swipe of his blade. Inuyasha snarled and took off deeper into the shielded castle grounds, following Sesshomaru's scent. _Sounds like he isn't part of Naraku's schemes_… Sighting a low wall, and then above that the curving roof of the pavilion he'd glimpsed at the moment he cut the shield, he ran lightly towards the fortification. Using the wall to gain height, he propelled himself up onto the roof… and froze in horror at the scene before him.

Naraku was barely recognizable, and Sesshomaru as well. The dark hanyou had been thoroughly mangled by Sesshomaru's sword, but it appeared that for once, his appendages were not trying to immediately rejoin his body. Instead, large amounts of oily, coiling, shifting flesh were wrapped around a tall, immobile figure half-way across the courtyard. Inuyasha watched helplessly as the final piece wriggled into position, and his brother's gleaming form was completely lost to view. Naraku's satisfied laugh brought him back to the present.

Sheer rage made his vision flash scarlet and his aura turned to boiling flames that whirled around him as he launched himself off the roof and at the partially dismembered dark hanyou, a primal scream of fury tearing from his throat. Naraku reared back, astonished at the strength of the demonic aura diving towards him and threw up a shield. _Inuyasha? Where did he acquire such power? _ Inuyasha whirled his fiery sword and slashed downward, the words of the familiar wind attack almost lost in the bestial roar of his voice. Naraku indulged himself in a moment of smug superiority… until the blazing claws of the strike reached inside his shield and tore what was left of him to shreds.

Protected from harm inside the pile of contracting flesh, Sesshomaru felt the thundering shock waves of a familiar attack impact the exterior of his stifling prison and loosen the binding coils. _Inuyasha… you have made the Tetsusaiga truly your own. As much as I hate to admit it_… He shook off the rest of his thought, tightened his grip on Tokijin's hilt, and then used the weakened restraints to his advantage as he released the blade's dark power.

Naraku barely had time to dazedly absorb the success of the hanyou's attack when he was dealt a second body-blow. The glob of pulsating flesh hiding Sesshomaru from view abruptly exploded in a burst of azure light, and the taiyoukai emerged from his obscene cocoon looking only a little the worse for wear, and most certainly not in the least bit dissolved. He cast a brief glance over his apparel with an expression of distaste and shook his pelt back into position before addressing the shattered dark hanyou.

"I will not thank you for providing protection from the Tetsusaiga, when it appears you'd have been better served if you had kept your filth to yourself."

Naraku eyed the two brothers, now standing nearly shoulder to shoulder against him, one wielding a glowing red blade and the other an icy sneer. _This is most interesting… Inuyasha can now destroy my barriers. I may just have to use that final redoubt I have prepared while I regenerate. Too bad Sesshomaru escaped my grasp… his power would have created my new form much more quickly and easily._ "Well, Inuyasha, your toy has an impressive new trick. I must compliment you."

"Shut the fuck up, Naraku. I'll take great pleasure in sending you through the hell-gates." Inuyasha's voice was a deep, rumbling growl; Sesshomaru studied his half-brother out of the corner of his eye, noting the incredibly elevated aura and purely demonic scent. _Nevertheless, the hanyou will not take my prey, as he holds Rin's life_. As Inuyasha lunged forward, raising the Tetsusaiga preparatory to bringing it down in a killing blow, Sesshomaru dove in front of him with Tokijin held for maximum impact. He heard Inuyasha choke off an expletive and slow, allowing him to take the initiative and slash at Naraku with the dark blade's full force.

Naraku seemed to dissolve, his very substance flickering and turning to mist, as the shield-barrier surrounding the castle tore itself asunder. The vapour curled around itself, then coalesced into a small, evilly-coloured twist of vapour. Inuyasha felt, rather than heard, Sesshomaru's vicious subsonic growl, and held his tongue. He had a whole pile of choice verbal ammo ready to be fired at his brother for interfering with the Tetsusaiga's strike and preventing Naraku's destruction once and for all… but decided that if Sesshomaru was about to transform into his true form, he didn't really need to make himself, rather than the dark hanyou, the target of a rampaging taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru's aura continued to grow and thicken; Inuyasha risked a quick glance. His brother's stripes were widening and becoming jagged, his fangs lengthening and his eyes burned scarlet as his silhouette began to shift.

"You will not escape me, Naraku." His voice was far deeper and Inuyasha seriously considered looking for cover as Sesshomaru's aura crackled dangerously, but a disembodied laugh flattened his ears into his hair.

"Pursue me at your leisure, Sesshomaru… but spare a thought for your girl-child, who is at this moment in the care of Kohaku. If you do not know what that entails… perhaps Inuyasha would care to enlighten you." The dark vapour spiralled up into the night sky, where it was lost among the stars. Inuyasha blinked rapidly, and then couldn't help but stare at the taiyoukai. _Sesshomaru has… a girl-child? A human? What the fuck? And Naraku used her as a hostage? And… Kohaku has her? Crap._

Sesshomaru halted his transformation, hissing audibly in anger and frustration. _He used Rin to both lure me out and to cover his escape…I did not care whether he lived or died before… but now, he will most definitely pay for attacking two members of the House of the West. _ Movement on his periphery drew his attention; Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga with exaggerated care and turned slightly to face him. Amber fire met yellow intensity in a steady, fearless gaze.

"I know where she is."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	63. Strange Bedfellows

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **Heavily referencing the manga to keep everything straight… coarse language alert.

**Bouquets** to Nokomarie the Snake, for helping me with Sess's dialogue.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 63: Strange Bedfellows **

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

Inside the crumbling monastery, fitfully lit by the almost-drained oil lamp, Kohaku watched the peacefully sleeping little girl as she snuggled contentedly against his shoulder. _Naraku most likely intends some evil for Rin-chan. I could protect her as I am now… but as soon as he uses the shard to call me_… He grimaced, rubbing a hand over his face as he continued the upsetting thought. _I will awaken with dried blood on my hands, like all the other times… _Rin snuffled in her sleep, smiled lightly and sighed. He studied her carefully. _I was once like her… had a family who cared about me. _Kohaku tilted his head back against the wall behind him, thinking. _I had… a sister?_ His head suddenly felt like it was being split in half, and his pained gasp awakened the girl.

"Kohaku-kun? Are you all right?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

He managed to smile around the blinding pain. "Yes, Rin-chan. My head just hurts a bit." Tiny, cool fingers instantly found and massaged his temples. He was so startled that he held completely still, watching the rapt concentration on her face with interest.

"Momiji-san does this for me when my head hurts… is it helping, Kohaku-kun?"

"Thank you, Rin-chan… it really does feel better." The little girl beamed at him like sunshine, and he couldn't help but smile at her cheerful face. A change in the air currents outside, as the patrolling demons were disturbed by an outside force, caught his attention. He quickly but gently moved Rin aside and blew out the lamp.

"K-Kohaku-kun…?" A small voice quavered in the sudden darkness.

"Hush, Rin-chan. Stay there." Moving stealthily across the creaking floor-boards, Kohaku raised himself high enough to peer out of the slatted window just as a high-pitched scream, like that of a hunting sea-eagle, tore through the air. Flinching from the sound, he squinted against a brilliant flash of violet-pink light, and then inhaled sharply.

A huge neko-youkai, its hot-coal red eyes glowing, dipped close to the ground to drop off a passenger draped in the billowing robes of a monk. As the cat veered away, he glimpsed its black-clad rider… and a _frisson_ of recognition tingled his scalp. The woman hefted an enormous bone boomerang and sent it whirling through a clump of demonic flesh… and he saw her face clearly illuminated by another flash of pink-toned light. _It's her… the woman who said… she was my sister…?_

Sango caught Hiraikotsu, gave it a snap to shake the blood from its edge and shot a quick glance at the shuttered building. _Kohaku… are you there? Why are you under guard?_ Setting her jaw, the slayer hung on grimly as Kirara roared and struck out at the encircling demons, then sent her massive weapon scything through the screaming, writhing creatures.

Kagome ducked down against Kumo's massive neck as the _tenbaryu_ carved another swathe through the howling demonic horde. Just before they had crested the ridge, Kumo had let out a high-pitched call. Kirara flew right up to them and urgently poked at the saddle with one massive, flame-wrapped black paw while growling. Confused, Kagome didn't know what the neko wanted, but Sango clued in. "Tie yourself onto the saddle with those straps! You don't want to fall off if Kumo has to change directions in a hurry!" Her fingers numb from clutching the reins too tightly, Kagome obeyed, buckling the tough leather over her bare thighs, and wishing for the tenth time in as many minutes, that she was wearing her dragon hide trousers and tunic instead of her skirted cuirass and gauntlets.

It turned out that fighting from an aerial weapons platform that could literally turn somersaults was a bigger challenge than she expected. Kagome had somehow assumed Kumo would behave like Kirara, with her long swoops and glides… but the highly-trained _tenbaryu_ was far more gut-wrenchingly agile. Several times, Kagome was sure her stomach was left hanging out on one point of the compass while the rest of her body hurtled towards another. After she fired off those two early shots, she found herself clinging tightly to Kumo's neck, making herself as small as possible on his back as the stallion flung them into the thick of the fight, shielding her face in his mane as she was spattered with blood and fluids while he carved a gory path through their attackers with claws and fangs… and then she was _very_ grateful for the security of the restraints when he pulled another surprise out of his bag of tricks.

The brief, narrow burst of flame that erupted from his mouth, as well as the accompanying gust of scorching air along with the stench of brimstone took Kagome completely off-guard, and she nearly dropped her bow in surprise. She did let out a startled yelp when Kumo immediately followed that up by tucking his legs and corkscrewing in a rapid motion… so fast that she didn't lose a single arrow out of her quiver while they were upside down… and as they came upright, the Hiraikotsu whizzed past, and she realized that the _tenbaryu_ had been taking evasive action.

_Whoo-hoo! I take back every rude thing I've ever said about this critter!_

At least someone's having fun…

_This is awesome! Gives you a whole new perspective, doesn't it? _

A new perspective on how well I can hold onto my dinner…

Kohaku frowned at the rapidly decreasing numbers of demons protecting the building even as he keenly studied the riders of the fire-cat and the massive grey horse-like creature, wondering again why both seemed so familiar. His reverie was broken off when he realized that the night air was abruptly clear and still, with only the occasional tail or severed leg twitching where they lay on the ground. _I can't defend Rin-chan against three humans and two demons_… A small hand tugged his sleeve, and he turned to scoop the little girl up in his arms.

"We have to leave this place, Rin-chan. Hold on tight, and I'll protect you." Rin nodded, gave him a bright smile and fisted her hands tightly into his _kosode_. With a last glance out the window, he loped across the room and used his scythe to cut through the thin wooden wall. Kicking out the rough exit hole, he ducked through, holding Rin protectively against his chest. Glancing around, he noted the presence of several hell-wasps as well as the serpent-demon coiled around the trunk of a massive conifer, its pale blue eyes gleaming eerily in the darkness.

Responding to his urgent gesture, the snake-youkai unwrapped itself fluidly and slithered over. Rin squeaked a little as its massive fanged head briefly hovered close, but then said no more as Kohaku slid them into place on its scaly back, and its leathery scalloped wings unfurled. He shoved his scythe into his belt and held onto the snake with his legs, flattening his hands and using his palms to grip the sleek surface. Rin didn't bury her face in his shoulder, like he expected; instead, the little girl was very interested in the activity around her.

Digging his heels into the snake's sides, they were airborne in a moment, gliding rapidly away from the battlefield. He thought he heard his name, almost lost in the wind of their passage…

Kagome noticed the stealthy movement behind the building, saw the massive snout of the winged serpent as it appeared above the curving roofline. The Hiraikotsu blurred past, obscuring her view for a split second, and then Kumo executed a violent movement that decapitated a three-headed demon and briefly disoriented his rider as he twisted in mid-air. When they were upright, and she could see past his head as he turned to spit fire at another half-mangled remnant… her heart nearly stopped.

"**_RIN!_**"

Kohaku jerked at the shrill scream, but the little girl popped her head out from under his chin to peek over his shoulder, and then began waving wildly. "Kagome-sama! Hello!" She enthusiastically hugged Kohaku around the neck. "It's okay, Kohaku-kun! She's my friend!"

"I-I'm sorry, Rin-chan… but if I give you to her, I'll be punished…"

Rin paused, her dark eyes thoughtful, and then patted his shoulder, nodding agreeably. "Okay, Kohaku-kun. I don't want you to get into trouble over me… maybe I can visit with her later?"

"Yes, Rin-chan… maybe later."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha tore through the understory, striving to keep just a bit ahead of Sesshomaru, who was pacing him above the tree tops. The taiyoukai had agreed to follow him only because Inuyasha knew Rin's last position with Kohaku, but the hanyou realized that as soon as his brother caught a whiff of the girl's scent, he'd be gone in a flash.

I just can't picture the asshole tolerating a human pup.

_Maybe he was taking an appetizer to a party?_

I strongly doubt that Sesshomaru would eat a human.

_Why not? He's full youkai._

He'd say they were too much trouble to clean up first.

_Hm… pretty boney, too. Not much meat for the effort._

How the fuck do you know?

_Just surmising_…

Sometimes you really scare me.

_Just keeping you on your toes_.

Fucking with my mind, more like.

_I'd rather be fucking our bitch, actually_.

So would I.

_Let's find a nice sturdy tree…_

With that flying lizard breathing down our necks?

_Now that creature would make a decent meal!_

Except Kagome would skin _us_…

_We just can't win… can't kill your brother, can't kill the lizard_…

And missed killing Naraku by this much.

_We're zero for three. How depressing._

And now we have to keep Sesshomaru from killing Kohaku.

_I'm not liking our odds_…

Me neither.

He sensed a flare of youkai from above, and looked up in time to see Sesshomaru disappear into a ball of light. Swearing violently, Inuyasha picked up speed, and pushed himself harder to reach his pack before the taiyoukai did. He knew that Kagome was more than capable of holding off Sesshomaru, but also realized that she would be extremely skittish about protecting Kohaku when the physical scars from her last encounter with the young slayer were barely healed.

Inuyasha arrived in time to see Sango furiously trying to clear a path through some severely damaged demonic flesh that was still doing its utmost to impede her. Kagome was also under siege; his jaw dropped when Kumo spun in a circle, his clawed hooves clearing a wide swathe. Miroku crouched on the ground, his prayer beads half off as he sought for an opening to unleash the Vortex without endangering either of the aerial combatants. Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight, and Inuyasha understood that Kohaku had left the vicinity… and was therefore in grave danger.

"Kumo! Get your scaly ass over here!" The _tenbaryu_'s head twisted towards Inuyasha as he kicked out at a pair of over-sized reptilian heads snapping at his hindquarters, and then he streaked towards the hanyou. Kagome looked distinctly wild-eyed as he leapt onto the stallion's broad back and wrapped his arms around her armoured waist. "Which direction did Kohaku and his hostage go?"

"A huge snake-demon took them that way!" She pointed, and he cursed, knowing it was in the same direction that Sesshomaru had vanished. "Oi! Sango! Miroku! Catch up as quickly as you can… Kirara! Cover us!" As the slayer turned to look at them, her anguish plainly visible in the moonlight, he raised a clawed hand in salute. "We'll save him, Sango… I promise!" To Kagome he whispered, "Get this lizard moving in the direction of the Jewel shard… Sesshomaru is out for Naraku's blood, but Kohaku will probably do just as well."

"S-sesshomaru?" Kagome felt suddenly faint, and it wasn't from the after-effects of riding the demonic equivalent of a roller coaster all night. _This is it… the 'crucial conversation'… shit, I'm not ready!_ "C'mon, Kumo… let's fly!" The stallion bunched his powerful hindquarters and launched them vertically into the night sky. Kagome glanced downwards, watching their friends rapidly dwindle to the size of toys before Kumo levelled out and surged forwards.

Inuyasha adjusted his grip, wrapping his sleeves around her to protect her bare arms and thighs from the cool night wind, curving his body around her so that he could rest his chin on her shoulder right beside her ear. His nose wrinkled; he could detect several different blood traces on her, and none of them exactly smelled like spring sunshine.

"Why has Sesshomaru suddenly decided that he wants to help us kill Naraku?" Kagome asked, leaning against the reassuring strength behind her.

"Naraku kidnapped a girl-child that belongs to him."

"I saw her with Kohaku… her name is Rin."

"Yeah? How do you know?"

"I met her when she brought food for Sesshomaru after you 'Wind Scar'-red him."

"Keh. I will _never_ understand that fucker. He hates me for my human blood, but he's become attached to a human child." Inuyasha shook his head, then continued his story. "Naraku dropped his barrier just enough to allow his foul stench to leak through; that's why I picked up the scent as well. I think he was planning to absorb Sesshomaru; the prissy asshole was covered in Naraku's tentacles by the time I got there."

Kagome shuddered at the thought of being encased in _anything_ remotely connected to the dark hanyou. "_Eeyew_… being groped by Naraku alone will put Sesshomaru in a _lovely_ mood…"

"Keh. Fucking idiot interfered with my 'Wind Scar'… dammit all, Kagome… I had Naraku in the palm of my hand… and that arrogant asshole stepped in my way. Naraku was in pieces, but he turned into smoke and escaped." The hanyou growled in frustration.

"Do you think Sesshomaru will take out his anger on Kohaku?"

"He was so pissed, he nearly transformed on the spot. Kohaku's chances of survival are pretty slim… unless we get there first."

"If Sesshomaru kills Kohaku…"

"Then Sango will want revenge against Sesshomaru… and as her alpha, I'll have to take on the challenge, since she won't stand a chance."

"I think I've said it before, but I really, really hate Naraku."

Inuyasha jabbed his heels lightly into Kumo's flanks. "Put some effort into it, ya overfed reptile… I'd rather not scrap with my charming brother if I can help it."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Where are we going, Kohaku-kun? It's really hard to see…" Rin stumbled again in the tall grass; she was kept upright by the firm grip the teen had on her hand. He seemed to be leading her deeper into the forest cover, away from the moonlight, which wasn't helping her thoroughly stubbed toes from finding any relief. The winged serpent-youkai had deposited them in a small meadow before twisting back up into the night sky, apparently responding to some unheard-summons. The little girl sighed, then let out a small cry when her bruised foot encountered yet another hidden rock, and she fell heavily into Kohaku's side.

Instead of picking her up, the youth suddenly went very still and rigid. The Jewel shard throbbed in his back, and like a light being blown out, all his current thoughts drained away and were replaced by a single command.

_Kill the girl_.

Rin was about to renew her complaints, when Kohaku slowly pivoted towards her, and she could see the strange, flat light burning behind his eyes. Her innate survival instinct kicked in, and she tried to pull her hand free. Partially succeeding, she lost her balance again and fell. _Something_ just missed her head, clipping several strands of hair from her dark bangs, and she rolled when she hit the ground. Scuttling away on all fours, she looked back to see Kohaku watching her, his scythe swinging gently from one hand, the chain coiled in the other.

Those cold, dead eyes intent, he began slowly stalking forwards, almost encouraging her to run. Rin didn't understand what had happened to her gentle protector, but she knew enough to put some distance between them as rapidly as possible. Stumbling to her feet, she took to her heels and ran… but a small six-year-old human girl didn't stand a chance against a trained killer.

As she tripped over stones, trying to glance over her shoulder at the same time, her wildly blowing hair blinded her and she didn't see the glittering metal chain reaching for her legs. A moment after that, the weighted end wrapped around her knees and yanked her brutally to the ground. Rin's frightened cry was broken off when her head smashed against a rock, and she lay silent.

Kohaku moved towards her, coiling the chain neatly. When he reached the small crumpled figure, he knelt beside her and gently turned her over. A massive, purpling bruise graced her forehead, and he contemplated it for a moment, judging whether it had been enough to kill her. Deciding in the negative, he raised his weapon… and a strong wave of youkai rushed in on him like an ocean wave.

_Kill the girl_.

He gritted his teeth as the shard pulsed insistently in his flesh, but instead of driving the scythe into the girl's helpless form, he sprang to his feet instead and turned to face the demon.

A tall, white-clad figure glowered at him from very close range. Kohaku narrowed his eyes. The aura that this creature emitted was even stronger than his master's and it was audibly crackling with anger. An independent thought crept into his mind and refused to leave. _Must protect… _He crouched in a battle stance, his weapon at the ready, but was unprepared for the demon's scorn.

"You think to challenge me? How amusing. Step away from the girl."

Kohaku thrust the darkness aside for a moment, and charged at the youkai… but his jaw met a fist instead of his blade meeting flesh. The impact snapped his head back and flung him across the meadow, where he landed hard on his back. A confused jumble of voices shouted through the ringing in his ears as he slowly raised his head.

A large grey horse-like creature was curled protectively around a dark-haired woman as she tenderly lifted the little girl into her arms. A red-clad, silver-haired youkai was arguing loudly and profanely with the pale demon who had confronted him. Kohaku slowly rose to his feet and focussed again on the tall interloper.

"Dammit, Sesshomaru! Kohaku is under Naraku's control… he isn't acting of his own free will! He's Sango's brother, and I promised to save him from the fucker!" Inuyasha was desperate to convince his brother of Kohaku's innocence, but he had to admit it wasn't going to be easy when they'd arrived to witness the teen brandishing his weapon over the too-still child. Sesshomaru's icy gaze briefly left him to shoot daggers at something behind his shoulder.

"The whelp does not recognize you as his saviour. He is determined to seek his death at my hands."

The hanyou spun around, only to see Kohaku begin to whirl his scythe on its chain. He glanced quickly over at Kagome and noted Kumo crouching over the pair, long tail lashing and red eyes focussed on the youth, his muzzle wreathed in pale smoke. Highly aware of a blisteringly angry taiyoukai being presented with the tempting target of his exposed back, he tore Tetsusaiga out of its sheath as Kohaku's weapon reached maximum velocity and snaked towards its target.

The echoing clang of slayer-forged bone ricocheting off demon-forged fang made Kagome's teeth hurt, and the unconscious Rin flinch. Kohaku's scythe slammed to the ground not three feet from the girls; Kumo hissed violently and kicked it away into the grass. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's oath, and gasped.

Sesshomaru held Kohaku by the throat; the youth's toes dangled several inches off the ground, but he did not struggle. The taiyoukai glanced over his shoulder at Inuyasha. "Your concern for me is touching, little brother, but that does not change the fact that this scum threatened what is mine. His life is forfeit."

The hanyou's ears twitched as he listened to Kohaku's breathing become steadily more laboured while considering the startling fact that Sesshomaru referred to the child as 'his'. "Kohaku injured Kagome, but because he is kin to my pack, I let him live. Naraku holds his soul through the Shikon Jewel shard in his back… kill him now, and you are only playing Naraku's game."

"Explain."

"If you kill Kohaku, then Inuyasha is honour-bound to challenge you on Sango's behalf, Sesshomaru." Kagome kept her voice deliberately soft, forcing the taiyoukai to listen intently. "Naraku wishes to pit you against each other because he fears the two of you beyond all others."

Sesshomaru contemplated Rin's fluttering heartbeat for a moment before examining the human whelp whose throat he was squeezing, who gazed back at him with eyes devoid of any fear or pain… or _any_ emotion, for that matter. Narrowing his own eyes, Sesshomaru made a decision, and tossed Kohaku aside. Inuyasha grunted in surprise, then dove in between the youth and the girls, his sword at the ready in case Kohaku tried another strike at Rin.

The teen rolled up onto his feet, showing no effects of being nearly throttled, snatched at the chain gleaming in the dry grass, and retrieved his weapon with a sharp tug. However, instead of readying himself for attack, he turned and raced for the trees. A wild gust of wind tore through the clearing, whipping hair, clothing and fur, and when it cleared, a white feather floated just above the treetops.

Sesshomaru gazed upwards as his prey was carried out of immediate reach, and then turned his attention to reclaiming his ward. His eyes flashed red, and he began to growl. Hackles up, he slowly stalked towards a puzzled Inuyasha, who reacted to his brother's aggressive attitude by raising the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome peered around Inuyasha's leg, wondering at Sesshomaru's threatening stance, and acting on a hunch, she grabbed a handful of fire-rat. "You're between him and his injured pack member… quickly, get out of the way, or he'll attack you." Inuyasha hesitated, then noticed that the taiyoukai's claws were glowing faintly green. Lowering his sword, he took a step to the side and then back, and was rewarded by the ominous glow vanishing completely.

Sesshomaru halted his advance only an arm's length away from the seated girl, who looked up at him with apparently fearless silver-sparked eyes. He was aware of his brother's concern at his close proximity, evidenced by how the Tetsusaiga kept jiggling forward as if to interpose itself between him and Kagome. _Fool. The miko's barrier is certainly enough to repel me… and she permits my presence._

Ideas whirled through Kagome's mind to start the conversation, backlit by the thought that maybe a barrier wouldn't be such a bad idea with a pissed-off Sesshomaru in the vicinity, but she couldn't grasp a single coherent statement. Instead, she decided to rely on some familiar comfort to settle her nerves. "Inuyasha, please…?" She patted the ground next to her.

"No fucking way I'll submit to him." The hanyou's tone was low and dangerous.

"Who said anything about 'submission'…?" Kagome blinked. She _thought_ she saw Sesshomaru roll his eyes, but it may have only been a trick of the light.

"If I sit down first, then I'm acknowledging his higher status."

She sighed. "He _is_ your elder brother, and Lord of the Western Lands… are you thinking of challenging his position?"

"Fuck no! Why the _hell_ would I do that?"

"Then plant it right here." The hanyou grumbled, edged over until he was just behind her shoulder, and slowly lowered himself to the ground. The other demonic creature in the immediate vicinity remained standing; Kumo hovered over his chosen mistress, his red eyes never leaving the taiyoukai's face and his breath disturbingly hellish.

Sesshomaru surveyed the group in front of him, waited a few seconds to thoroughly impress his grandeur upon them, then gracefully seated himself… so close that the silk of his _hakama_ brushed over Kagome's knees. He inwardly smirked at Inuyasha's growl, but externally gave no sign that this physical intimacy was anything other than completely normal. He locked gazes with the miko for another few moments, more to see what she would do than anything else, and was smugly pleased when she dropped her eyes while noting that she bit her lip nervously.

There was a long pregnant pause and then Kagome grabbed an opening gambit out of the wild tangle in her mind. "Do you now understand why Naraku must be destroyed? He will take everything away from us unless he is stopped."

"Keh. If you hadn't stepped in the way, Tetsusaiga would have finished it. Another 'Wind Scar', and…"

"You deferred to your elder."

"You might be my 'elder', but I have the longer claim on that bastard's life. He's the reason why I was pinned to that fucking tree for fifty years, and why Kikyo died." Inuyasha laid the Tetsusaiga across his knees and shoved his hands into his sleeves, glaring at his brother. He knew damn well that Sesshomaru was engaging in petty intimidation tactics by sitting so close to Kagome… and while he respected the fact that they needed the arrogant bastard to destroy Naraku, he'd be damned if he let him get the upper hand.

"Naraku wiped out Sango's family and uses her brother as leverage; Miroku's grandfather was cursed by him with the Vortex. He's targeted me several times. We all have reasons to defeat him… will you join us, Sesshomaru?" Kagome could have kicked herself for the pleading tone that crept into her voice, but she couldn't help it.

Sesshomaru regarded her stonily until she blushed. "Naraku has threatened the House of the West."

Hope sparked, and she bit her lip again. "Then you will…?" She trailed off at the cool look in the taiyoukai's eye, but then he relented.

"I will assist you as I see fit."

Kagome bowed her head. "Thank you, sir," she breathed.

While the august personage snorted at the sudden application of the honorary title, the hanyou couldn't restrain himself any longer. "Next time we face the bastard, no grabs for glory… got that?" All he received was an arched eyebrow and a too-innocent expression. Kagome laid her hand on Inuyasha's knee and squeezed in warning, causing him to bite off the sharp comment he was about to spit out.

"I think Rin might have a concussion," she said, by way of changing the subject. She brushed the girl's bangs off her forehead to display the ugly mark. "It looks like she hit her head fairly hard."

"Give her to me." Sesshomaru imperiously held out his arm, and Kagome carefully rose onto her knees to lean towards him. Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist to steady her. As she shifted Rin's limp form into the crook of the taiyoukai's arm, his clawed hand brushed Kagome's gauntlet… and a sensation akin to an electrical shock raced through her body, and from Inuyasha's startled yelp, he felt it, too. At that moment, all three 'fangs' began rattling wildly in their scabbards before emitting distinctive howls.

Kagome froze in place, until Sesshomaru broke contact by dropping his hand. All she could hear was his breathing and her thundering heartbeat. She raised wide, startled eyes to his face, and saw total incomprehension there, which rapidly changed to sharp curiosity. _Oh, shit… he's going to ask some hard questions_… _way to go, fang-boys, announcing your kinship like this!_

_When my relatives say 'hello', it's only polite to respond, Nixie._

You're not the one in line for some 'friendly' questioning, Fenik!

Inuyasha swore lightly and pulled her backwards, since she was in imminent danger of toppling into the taiyoukai's lap. "What the fuck was that?" he demanded, laying the Tetsusaiga aside and heaving the unresponsive girl into his own embrace.

"The swords acknowledge each other." Sesshomaru's tone contained a touch of wonder.

The hanyou snorted. "The old man used to pack both of them on his hip; of course they know each other." Sesshomaru gave him a glare that clearly implied his idiocy before turning his keen yellow eyes onto Kagome, who swallowed hard and tried not to panic_. Can he tell if I'm lying? Damn, damned, damnable!_

"How is it that _your_ sword also speaks?"

Her mouth went dry, and she avoided the direct untruth. "It was a gift to me from the emperor…"

"Ah… the emperor that has gained access to demonic weaponry."

As Kagome wilted under his intense glower, Inuyasha came to her rescue. "No shit it's demon-forged, but we don't know where it comes from. It protects her, and that's all I care about."

"Hm." Sesshomaru observed the girl's uncharacteristic subdued demeanour, and decided that he could always bring up the subject another day, since they were now cozy allies. His attention was caught by the excited trill Kumo suddenly emitted. The stallion was intently scenting the air, and gave another chirpy little call. "Where is Kumo's muzzle-guard?"

Kagome, who had glanced up to see what the _tenbaryu _was excited about as well as to avoid Sesshomaru's caustic gaze, quickly replied, "At the village; he hasn't worn it since the day you loaned him to us."

"Hm. Why is he here, when the reason given for his absence was that he must guard his mate?" There was no mistaking the chilly edge.

"He and Okibi decided that _she_ would stay to guard his mate while he protects Kagome," Inuyasha replied frostily, hackles up at the insinuation that they had lied about the situation. Kumo shot the taiyoukai a sharp look, then reached down to lip Inuyasha's ear before briefly resting his chin on Kagome's shoulder. Sesshomaru didn't bother to repress the smirk at the grimace that crossed his brother's face as the hanyou wiped off the dampened appendage.

A moment later, there was a definite 'thump' as something large and heavy landed in the moonlit meadow, and a litany of complaints as something considerably smaller hit the ground a moment later. Ah-Uh shook his manes, stepped daintily around the grumbling toad-imp, who had yet to notice the questionable company his lord was keeping, and greeted Kumo with a vigorous head-butt. The _tenbaryu_ then stretched one head to sniff inquisitively at Rin while the other one whiffled Kagome. She tried not to flinch as the metal muzzle scraped lightly along her scarred bicep; Inuyasha flicked the grillwork with his claw. The head recoiled and then cocked on one side to peer at him.

Kumo chirruped something, and then the three heads engaged in a rapid-fire conversation that left their audience blinking, until both creatures swung around to regard Jaken, who had gone from grumbling to gobsmacked to furious within the space a three seconds.

"You! How _dare_ you! You… you pathetic wench and uncouth hanyou! Keep your distance from my lord's person!" As the imp raised the Staff of Two Heads, Inuyasha cursed and reached for the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru arched a fine eyebrow but did not overtly react, being fairly sure of what was about to happen.

Kumo bared his fangs at the toad-imp, inhaled, and then blasted a short, narrow jet of flame that singed Jaken's cap and sent him staggering backwards. Ah-Un grunted and interposed his bulk between the spluttering imp and the seated spectators, then rumbled in a threatening manner when the sooty green youkai lurched forward with a wild gleam in his bulbous yellow eyes.

"Jaken, you will respect our allies." Kagome nearly giggled at the first stunned then utterly horrified look that crossed the imp's countenance at Sesshomaru's bombshell, but the expected torrent of complaint was cut off when Rin moaned softly. All attention was immediately diverted to the small girl cradled against the taiyoukai's chest. Kagome scooted right up to his side, leaning into his folded legs while she gently stroked Rin's cheek. Inuyasha watched intently, cautious about his brother's intentions even though Sesshomaru's one arm was occupied with holding the child and therefore unable to grip a sword or throw an energy whip.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly at Kagome's forward behaviour, but he permitted her to touch his ward. _I suppose I must learn to tolerate the miko's presence… and that of my idiot brother… what in all the hells have I committed myself to?_ He noted Inuyasha's tension, and then his eyes flicked among the three hilts, all now innocently quiescent. _I must find out why her sword also spoke… later. _Watching the tender way that Kagome caressed Rin's face, he exhaled and relaxed his shoulders. _These two whelps will never destroy Naraku without me, so I am, as usual, the most important part of the equation_.

"She's regaining consciousness." He glanced down quickly at the miko's quiet warning, and forgot himself for a moment, smiling tenderly at the dazed child. Rin's great dark eyes blinked slowly several times, until she focussed on his face.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" she sighed, smiling contentedly. "I knew you'd come for me." He gently squeezed her in answer, and Rin beamed softly up at him before turning her unsteady gaze on the hovering dark-haired girl. "Kagome-sama…? I'm so glad to see you again."

"Hello, Rin-chan. How are you feeling?"

The little girl's face scrunched up. "My head hurts…"

"You have a nasty bruise; you must have hit your head really hard."

"I did… oh! Kohaku-kun…?" Rin tried to sit up, to look around for the dark-eyed youth, but a light growl from Sesshomaru kept her in place. She held still and waited for an answer, conscious of his claws flexing against her leg in an agitated manner.

"Kohaku-kun is gone, Rin-chan. He… ran away before we could stop him." Kagome bit her lip and averted her gaze, not sure of what else to say.

"He didn't hurt you, though… did he, pup? Besides the conk on your head, that is." Rin squirmed in Sesshomaru's arm and tried to peek around Kagome. The girl shifted aside, and Rin's mouth dropped open at the sight of the owner of the voice.

"You… look like Sesshomaru-sama's honoured father!" She twisted her head around to look up at her guardian's suddenly-impassive face, and then back at the silver-haired, golden-eyed, blue-striped personage smirking toothily at her. The brightest, sunniest smile the hanyou had ever seen suddenly blazoned the little girl's face. "You must be Inuyasha-sama!"

"How do you know this, Rin?" There was no mistaking the surprise in Sesshomaru's voice.

"Momiji-san told me; she has an ink painting of the Inutaisho in her room, and she said that your brother has long hair like you, and eyes darker than yours and blue stripes and dog ears! Inuyasha-sama… is Kagome-sama your ward? Are you her guardian? Like Sesshomaru-sama is my guardian?"

The hanyou grinned and pulled the blushing girl back against his side. "I am Kagome's mate, pup."

"Oh! Do you have pups of your own yet?"

Kagome turned even pinker while Inuyasha chuckled. "Keh! None of our own, but we do have a kitsune we look after."

Rin's eyes grew large and round. "Really? But he's a fox, and you're a dog!"

"We are also friends with a neko-youkai, and a _tenbaryu_ has come to live with us." Kagome had recovered enough to smile at the inquisitive child. Rin beamed back, and then in spite of the head injury, which should have addled her for a few hours at the least, determinedly wriggled out of Sesshomaru's embrace, ignoring his warning growl. She slid down his lap to land a little clumsily on her feet, and his hand was instantly steadying her. Inuyasha had instinctively reached for her as well, and there was a moment of complete stillness as the two brothers' eyes locked over the child's dark head.

Rin broke the stasis by wobbling forward, away from Sesshomaru's restraining hand and into Inuyasha's arms. She rested her small hands on his shoulders and gazed up into his amber eyes. Studying him intently, she broke out into a brilliant smile and Kagome noted that her missing tooth had grown in. "You are a kind person, Inuyasha-sama, just like Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-sama. I'm glad to have met you."

The hanyou nearly snorted at the statement that his brother was 'kind', but stopped himself. He noted the little girl's eyes straying to the top of his head, and smirked. Waggling his ears, he watched her fingers start to twitch and move dreamily upward. "Wanna touch 'em, pup?" She jumped at his question, and then nodded eagerly. He inclined his head, allowing tiny fingers to carefully pet the soft fur. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Kagome smile gently at the taiyoukai… and he nearly fell over when Sesshomaru inclined his head in return.

Maybe… just maybe… we can work with the asshole…

_This child has changed him somehow_.

Maybe we're more alike than we think.

_Good taste in women_…

Huh? Don't be disgusting! Rin's just a pup!

_Pups grow up quickly, especially human ones_.

You're not serious…

_He seems to be_.

No fuckin' way. He'd _never_ mate a human!

_Shall we place a wager?_

What kind? You don't exactly have any coinage to throw around.

_The kind of wager that gives great personal satisfaction to the winner_.

I don't follow.

_The right to say 'I told you so' for the next few hundred years._

Forget it. You'd drive me insane.

_And I don't already? Must be losing my touch…_

Rin left off fondling his ears, and wrapped her arms around the surprised hanyou's neck in a tight hug. Watching his brother's face carefully for signs of disapproval, Inuyasha brought up one arm to gently press the little girl to his chest. Sesshomaru's expression remained remote, but his eyes seemed to soften a bit. Rin let go of Inuyasha and switched her affectionate attention to Kagome, who used both arms to clasp her close, then guided her back to Sesshomaru.

The taiyoukai opened his arm to her, and Rin snuggled back into the white pelt, smiling happily. "Sesshomaru-sama? Can Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama come live at the fortress with us?" Her innocent question froze all the adults, until a loud derisive snort reminded them that Jaken was still sulking on the other side of Ah-Un.

"Don't be foolish, you ridiculous child. There is no place for hanyous or huma…"

"_Jaken_."

The toad-imp 'ulped' and fell silent. Kagome stepped into the breach. "We live with our friends…and family in the village of Edo, Rin-chan. Maybe you could come visit us there sometime if Sesshomaru-sama permits it." Kagome hoped the taiyoukai missed the hesitation. _My family is in Edo… just five hundred years in the future!_

"Is that the village where Ieji-kun and Ita-kun danced for their dinner?" Kagome choked while Inuyasha coughed sharply. Casting a cautious glance at Sesshomaru, who appeared rather interested in this tidbit of information, she nodded. Rin looked pleased. "They are popular with the ladies at the fortress because they are good dancers." She shot Inuyasha a puzzled look when the hanyou sniggered.

Kagome jabbed him in the ribs. "Uh… they impressed the ladies of Edo as well."

"Oh, good. I can't wait to tell Momiji-san!"

Sesshomaru interrupted this pleasant exchange with an uncomfortably direct question. "Miko, how do you serve the emperor if he is in Kyoto and you are not?"

Kagome stiffened, thought rapidly, and stated, "I am stationed in Edo to be near my family."

The taiyoukai arched an eyebrow, but asked no more. "It is time to depart." Without further ado or ceremony, Sesshomaru stood up… no mean feat when one cannot use one's only arm to push oneself upright because that arm is currently restraining a rather lively young lady who was certainly none the worse for wear despite her stressful night, but the taiyoukai managed quite gracefully. Inuyasha leapt to his feet, pulling Kagome up with him

Jaken gave the couple a _very_ hairy eyeball but said nothing; his round green head was thoroughly streaked with black, lending him a rather scruffy appearance. Sesshomaru swept past his disgruntled retainer and mounted Ah-Un. As he took up the reins, and the toad-imp scrambled hastily up the _tenbaryu_'s leg to seat himself with as much dignity as he could muster on the back of the saddle, Rin poked her head around the taiyoukai's arm and waved. "Goodbye, Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-sama! I hope I'll see you again soon!"

Ah-Un and Kumo exchanged a couple of short whistling calls, and the great twin-headed beast turned to lumber across the meadow. Sesshomaru reined him in briefly, and gave the girl and the hanyou a long, searching look. "Our truce remains in effect until after Naraku's demise. Agreed?"

Kagome raised her hand in acknowledgement. "Agreed." He very slightly inclined his head in return, and then the _tenbaryu_ was airborne in the pearly pre-dawn light of another summer day. The girl and the hanyou watched until it was a mere dot in the sky before looking at each other.

"Keh. That had to be the strangest night we've ever had."

"I'll say. However, we finally have an agreement with your brother…"

"Agreement? You mean a truce."

"He agreed to help us against Naraku…"

"As he sees fit, wench. That means he'll show up if he feels like it, not necessarily if we need him."

Kagome linked arms with her hanyou, enjoying the feeling of relief washing through her… and her utter bone-weariness from being up all night. "He spared Kohaku-kun's life, and Naraku will regret that he ever thought to target Rin. Sesshomaru will help us… I'm sure of it."

"Wench, are you sure _you_ didn't take a knock on the head?" Inuyasha lightly rapped her skull with his knuckles, then caught her hand when she swiped at him. Using it as leverage, he trapped her against him in a full-body hug. "I'm glad you're all right, _koishii_. I hate to admit it, but brimstone-breath here did a good job protecting you."

Kagome nestled in under his chin and yawned sleepily. "Kumo makes a fighter-jet look clumsy; now I just need some proper training so I can do his abilities justice… I guess we should find out where Sango and Miroku disappeared to; I figured they would have caught up with us by now." _Shit… and I have to talk to her about Kohaku_…

"Keh. We covered quite a bit of distance at top speed; Kirara just can't keep up. If we head back towards that ridge… or was it that one…?" Inuyasha shaded his eyes and squinted into the distance. "Damn… Kumo covered one hell of a lot of ground. I want to go back and check out the castle Naraku was using. Maybe we'll find a clue to his new hideout."

"Okay…" Kagome yawned again. "Can we nap first, after we find Sango and Miroku?"

"I have too much to think about, wench. You can sleep on Kumo's back."

She gave him a sharp look. "Aren't you riding with us?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course, wench. Can't have you falling off, now that the Lord of the Assholes has decided he likes you."

Kagome stumbled a little. _Crap… now that we're allies… Sesshomaru will be in a position to question me... _"He's going to ask about Fenik." She didn't realize that she spoke the last sentence aloud.

The hanyou stilled her with the serious look in his eyes. "I have a few questions about that sword, Kagome, but they'll have to wait until this is all over. Sesshomaru will just have to suck it up, too. C'mon… let's go find the others."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	64. Clipped

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sueTormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **New promotion in Real Life job flattened all the plot bunnies into small, limp furry pancakes while I climbed a steep learning curve. Coarse language and mild lemon alert (about a third of the way through).

The hairball-o-doom isn't my favourite piece of Naraku (er… just never you mind as to which bit _is_), but at least we get to finally meet Ayame, who is, by the way, an anime-only character.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 64: Clipped **

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

_**Later that same morning**_

As it turned out, Sango and Miroku hadn't followed Inuyasha and Kagome on their hell-bent-for-leather flight over the landscape in search of Kohaku. Kagome woke up enough from her cramped doze in the crook of Inuyasha's arm to wearily crane her neck and scan the ground surrounding the crumbling monastery.

"Miroku must have used the Vortex to do a little clean-up," she yawned, and tried to find a comfortable angle to resume her snooze.

"They sure as hell ain't here, and they couldn't have gone to Naraku's castle because they wouldn't know the way… do you think they went back to our original campsite?" Inuyasha mused, as Kumo circled the monastery building, riding the warm summer dawn's air currents. Only the torn-up grass gave any sign that a bloody battle had been recently fought on this serene hillside.

"Pro'bly… we did leave all our gear there when we took off…" Kagome rubbed her cheek against his fire-rat before sighing heavily. "I might as well give up trying to sleep until we find them…"

"We'll have to follow our noses." Kumo's ears flickered backward, and the stallion brightly chirped before peeling off from his lazy circuit to soar on a new tangent. Inuyasha checked the terrain, but had to admit he had been in such a rush to follow Naraku's scent that he hadn't taken too much note of his surroundings. He raised his head and took several deep sniffs of the fresh morning air; Kumo trilled in response to the sound and slightly angled their direction.

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow, and wondered what the creature was thinking. Instead of pondering that mystery of the unknown, he turned his attention to Kagome. The dark-haired girl's eyes were thoughtful; she seemed to be looking very far away as she worried her lip with her teeth. "You've never had a problem dropping off to sleep before, wench. What's on your mind?"

She started slightly, then smiled wryly up at him. "I have to ask Sango a very difficult question, and I'm trying to figure out how to word it."

"What sort of question?"

"What if we failed somehow, and had to… kill Kohaku?"

"Shit, wench… that's an ugly one." Inuyasha sucked his fangs thoughtfully. "We've promised to save him, no matter what. His best chance of dying before last night was when he injured you, but we managed. So long as we can disarm him or disrupt his orders, we'll be all right."

"Inuyasha, I don't know if I can…" Her hand unconsciously went to her scarred bicep and rubbed fretfully; the hanyou noted her reaction.

"He'll never touch you again, Kagome. Sango will kill him herself if it comes to that… and then Naraku wins. _Fuck._ We'd better have a pack discussion about this."

"Great… I'm tired _and_ have a headache." Kagome grimaced, and rubbed her temples. Inuyasha bent to press a kiss to her forehead and gave her a comforting squeeze. They were silent for a moment, watching the brightening landscape roll away beneath them. Kumo wasn't extending himself; his pace was rapid but not a head-long rush.

As the sun climbed higher over the horizon, the air began to heat as well as the land below, and the stallion began playing in the thermals, using the lift to soar upwards, then gently coast downward until he picked up the next wave. Inuyasha considered reprimanding the creature, but Kumo's utter enjoyment in this simple pleasure was so obvious, he just made sure he had a firm grip on both the saddle and his mate. _Besides, it isn't so different from racing through the trees with Kagome on my back_.

It was not long after and the sun was hot on their faces, when they finally reached the campsite. Inuyasha was impressed that Kumo had brought them back without any direction; the _tenbaryu_ preened at his grudging praise while Kagome removed the saddle and bridle, then clopped off to the nearby river for a drink and a wallow. Their arrival hardly roused the other three occupants of the clearing; Sango and Miroku were indistinguishable in a tumble of black hair and cloth curled against Kirara's side beyond the gently-smoking campfire. The neko-youkai raised heavy-lidded eyes to blearily regard the newcomers, then yawned widely, displaying all her sabre-like teeth before carefully sliding out from under her humans' heads. Transforming to kitten-size, she burrowed under Miroku's arm and went back to sleep.

Kirara's movement roused Sango; the slayer lifted her head, revealing the tracks of dried tears on her exhausted face. She stared at them without seeing for a few moments, and then her lips formed a silent appeal… a name.

"He's alive." At Inuyasha's quiet reassurance, Sango gave a relieved smile, then ducked back down to curl beneath Miroku's chin; the monk murmured sleepily and pulled her closer, heedless of Kirara's protest. The fire-cat grumpily extricated herself from her nest in between them and curled up behind Sango's knees instead.

Kagome and Inuyasha gazed at them for a few moments, and then the girl slung her quiver next to her pack, stretched her arms up over her head and yawned just as widely as Kirara. "Well, I guess we could follow their example and maybe catch a couple hours of sleep…"

"Oi, wench… I have a better idea."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "You do?"

"Come with me… Kumo, you sit tight and keep an eye on those three." The newly-arrived streaming-wet _tenbaryu_ bunted Inuyasha's elbow and then shook, spraying them with water. Kagome was fairly sure that Kumo sported a fanged smirk at the hanyou's spluttering before he arranged himself on the other side of the smouldering campfire and propped his chin on his bent forelegs.

Grumbling, Inuyasha took her by the elbow and ushered her into the undergrowth in the direction of the river. They came out on the sun-warmed mud of the bank; the water moved sluggishly from pool to pool, its force now considerably lessened from its spring flood. It was already rather hot, and the day had essentially just begun.

"It's going to be a scorcher today…"

"Keh. All the more reason to go for a swim now."

"You have _got_ to be kidding! That river's freezing!" Kagome back-pedalled rapidly, flapping her hands at the hanyou.

"There's a pool right here… see? It's shallow, and the sun's been on it. Bet you it's just fine."

"No bets, dog-boy. You go on; I'll stand guard." Kagome found a tree to lean against, and then was rather disconcerted by the leering grin sent in her direction. After tossing Tetsusaiga to her in an off-handed way, Inuyasha slowly stripped, giving her the full benefit of his lean body spangled with flickering lights thrown by the glimmering water, his hair shining in the sun. _The stripey-assed brat_… Kagome's throat went dry when he tensed all his muscles, then launched himself in a shallow dive into the river.

She tucked his sword under her arm and muttered to herself while he surfaced, slicked his hair back and shook the water from his ears, then rose out of the river to stalk purposefully towards her. Divining his intentions just a moment too late, she squealed rather loudly when he tackled her from behind and shook water all over her. "_Ack!_ Cut it out, dog-boy! _Eep! _"

There was a crashing noise, and a moment later, a fiery-eyed Kumo stood glaring at Inuyasha, his nostrils flaring smoke. The hanyou adjusted his hold on Kagome to pull her even tighter as he bared his fangs, snarling at the _tenbaryu._ Kumo had enough sense to back off rapidly when Inuyasha's aura burst into flame, his body striping darkened, and his eyes flashed red; the stallion turned tail and vanished back into the bushes.

Kagome held very still, feeling Inuyasha's ragged breathing hot on her shoulder, his body trembling as he fought to bring himself under control, the muscles cording in his arms and claws digging into her cuirass. "_Koibito_… what…?" she whispered, bringing her hands up to clasp his forearms and turning her head to nudge his bangs with her nose.

"Dammit, Kagome… sorry… but _fuck!_ All I want is some time alone with you, and something always gets in the way…!" His chest heaved against her shoulder blades and he kept his face buried in her skin, trying to calm himself with her scent. Kagome squirmed until he loosened his arms slightly, then dropped Tetsusaiga and turned to press herself against him, wrapping her arms around him, weaving her hands into his wet hair. Inuyasha held her tightly, his nose pressed into the crook of her neck, his heart thundering in his ears so loudly that he almost missed Kagome's whispered request.

"Help me out of this…" While she untied her obi and dropped both it and Fenikkusuken to the ground, he had to take deep breaths to stop himself from slicing right through the buckles holding her cuirass closed, and instead fumble carefully with his extra-long claws to release the clips. As he peeled her out of the armour, she finished unclipping her gauntlets and then all three items slipped to the ground. She pulled her bra top off over her head, her hair tumbling over her shoulders. Inuyasha pulled her flush against him and kissed her thoroughly, flattening his hands to run up and down her naked back, his claw tips lightly scratching.

Kagome broke the kiss and stepped back slightly, then crouched to unbuckle her boots, very aware of a part of his body that was rather happy to see her and showing few signs of being recently dunked in a cold river. As she stepped out of the boots, she pulled down her bike shorts in a swift motion until they were around her ankles. Inuyasha was rumbling loudly in his chest by this time, and as she straightened, smiling softly at him, he again gathered her close. She let her hands drift to his dark blue hip markings; he quivered, and his erection bumped against her skin.

Lifting her slightly to bring her out of her discarded clothing, he carried her into the water, his gaze intent. When her toes grazed the chilly surface, she squeaked and tried to shimmy further up his body, which made him bark with laughter and swing her up into his arms as he waded deeper. "It isn't that cold, wench," he grinned, widely enough that his cheek stripes crinkled.

"Easy for you to say… don't you _dare_ drop me, Inuyasha!" she yelped, when he playfully loosened his grip just for a moment.

"What are you, a neko? I'll prove it isn't cold…" He collapsed his legs at that moment and sat them both down in the chest-deep water, holding tightly onto Kagome so that she couldn't squirm loose and bolt for shore.

"_Yikes!_ It's _freezing_, you sadist! Lemme go!"

"It's all right once you're in… c'mere…" Inuyasha brought up his knees and put as much of his skin in contact with Kagome as possible. She whimpered, her teeth chattering and tried to burrow into his shoulder. Humming deeply, he ran his hands over her, mindful of his claws, which seemed to be taking longer than usual to return to their normal lengths. Kagome was having none of it; she was shivering badly, was very tired and more than a little miserable.

"C-can I g-g-g-et out n-n-now?" she gritted through her teeth, and the hanyou responded by tipping her slightly backwards, smirking at how impossibly wide her eyes grew… and how hard her nipples were as her breasts rose out of the water.

"Your hair is full of blood and guts; if you don't rinse it, you'll smell just _lovely_ by this afternoon…" Kagome whimpered again, but obediently tilted her head back into the water while hanging onto him for all she was worth. Chuckling, he worked his claws through her tresses and made sure no dried demonic residue remained. "Okay, wench, now comes the fun part."

"F-f-fun-n-n?"

"Now I get to warm you back up." Lifting the shivering girl high on his chest, he stood up and waded out of the river. Stooping for a moment to snag his clothing, he carried her up the bank to the trunk of the tree she had originally been leaning against and dropped his _hakama_ and _juban_ into a pile against the roots. He then plopped down, arranged her in his lap, and wrapped his haori around both of them.

Between his warm body, the thick fire-rat and the sun beating down on them, Kagome was warm and drowsy in no time. Sighing, she snuggled under his chin, comforted by the powerful purr rumbling through his chest. When she relaxed completely, the hanyou smiled into her hair and settled into a light doze himself, his ears swivelling ceaselessly.

A short while later, Miroku broke out of the undergrowth and nearly stumbled over Inuyasha's outstretched legs. Recovering himself, he noted that the muscular legs in question were comfortably crossed at the ankles and were most certainly not hidden by scarlet fur, then abruptly realized that a low growl was vibrating the air around him. A pair of red-rimmed golden eyes glaring at him over Kagome's dark head gave him pause, not to mention the elevated demonic aura. He hastily waved the empty kettle by way of explaining his presence.

"Sango is preparing some rations, and I am bid to fetch water for tea. Will you join us?"

"In a bit…" Miroku nodded, continued to the water's edge, filled the kettle and returned the way he'd come, inclining his head to the hanyou on the way by. Inuyasha waited a few more minutes before rousing his sleeping mate. He lightly ran his claw-tips over her ribs; when she wriggled and muttered, he shifted to tickling her hip and the back of her arm.

"_Grrummph_… izzit time t'go alr'dy?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Inuyasha shifted her more upright, steadying her as the fire-rat fell away from her shoulders. She growled something unladylike, and collapsed back against his shoulder. Smirking, he delicately ran his claws over her shoulder and along her collarbone, raising goose bumps and earning him a half-hearted swat.

"Houshi and Sango are making breakfast."

"Don' wan' any," she grumbled into his chest, hunching up her shoulders to keep the nape of her neck away from his questing claw-tips. He dropped his hand down to the small of her back and then danced his fingers back up, making her squirm in his lap in a most delightful way.

"We should look for Naraku's castle before the sun gets too much higher."

"Come back and get me…"

"Don't think so, wench. Not leaving you behind… ever." His voice dropped into an even lower register, causing Kagome to finally look up… and the surprise on her face startled him in return.

"Inuyasha… your eyes… your markings…" Her hands came up to lightly touch the jagged navy blue stripes blazoning his cheekbones and traced the elongated fang tips overhanging his bottom lip.

"What?" he asked, then caught sight of his still-lengthened claws. "Wonder why I haven't settled down yet? Kumo wasn't exactly a threat…"

"You fought Naraku again," she whispered, her thumbs stroking over the stripes, watching the scarlet wisps around his golden irises weave in and out of the bronze-coloured rim. "Last time, your markings became permanent. You must have really let off some steam last night."

"I just used the 'Wind Scar'… but I was pretty pissed off when I unleashed it. Guess there was some residual aggression left over when Kumo came to rescue you."

"I wonder what we can do to relax you?" Kagome mused out loud, and then smacked herself in the forehead when he smirked a little too widely. "Besides _that_… aren't Miroku and Sango waiting for us?"

"Keh. Why would I want rice porridge, when I can have you instead?" Inuyasha began winding himself around her, drawing her into his body, kissing his way from her earlobe down her throat to nibble her collarbone. "I haven't been able to touch you for days…"

"Is it really safe out here… out in the open?" she asked quietly, twisting to look around them. "I mean, anyone could stumble across us…"

"I'll hear them coming..."

"Doubt it, since you make quite a bit of noise when _you're _coming, dog-boy… and you handily took care of my over-protective _tenbaryu_ earlier." Kagome smirked cheekily at him and arranged herself in such a way that she straddled his thighs, his erection sandwiched between them. Leaning in, she pressed light kisses across his stripes while her fingers worked their way up through his hair and began gently rubbing the bases of his ears. He growled softly and caught her mouth with his own, his lengthened fangs pricking her skin as their tongues slowly twined and stroked.

She ground her hips against him as they kissed, her thighs rubbing over his markings, moaning into his mouth when his hands cupped and stroked her breasts. Murmuring a plea for closer contact, his hands cupped her buttocks, lifting her until she was poised just above his very eager flesh. Kagome held onto his shoulders, sighing loudly when he slid inside, then gasping when his hands returned to her waist and held her firmly while he thrust up, hard.

"_Yes,_ Kagome!" he hissed into her shoulder, holding her in place as he dug in his heels, bracing his back against the tree while pushing his hips upwards. Kagome kissed his forehead and continued rubbing the base of his ears, moving with him as he established a fast, hard rhythm… but it wasn't enough. She slipped one hand down between them and assisted herself, biting back her moans in an effort to not let the entire area know what they were doing.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"What do you suppose is keeping them? Their tea is cooling rapidly…"

Miroku smiled softly at Sango, who was poking the fire under the kettle a little too aggressively and glancing about the clearing in an agitated sort of way. Kumo was curled up into as tight a ball as his bulk allowed, with Kirara riding the gentle swells of his breathing from her position on his flank.

"They will be along soon, _koi_. Inuyasha was enjoying having a few moments alone with Kagome; they have had very little time together on this patrol, while we have been spoiled."

"True… but still… I want to find out what happened when they found Kohaku last night…" Her words were cut off by an enthusiastic howl that let them know _exactly_ how much Inuyasha was enjoying being with Kagome, and Sango's cheeks flushed bright pink. "By all the hells…"

She was still blushing when Kagome and Inuyasha appeared in the clearing not long after, both rather wet from a recent dunk in the river. Kagome wore Inuyasha's haori and carried her damp-looking armour in one hand with her boots in the other. The hanyou jauntily twirled Tetsusaiga while whistling through his teeth, and Miroku noted with relief that his demonic attributes had returned to their normal state. He then turned his attention to Kagome, and in answer to his significant look directed at her cuirass, she replied, "It was spattered in blood and guts, so I rinsed it out to spare our noses later today."

"Ah… that was quite an aerial show Kumo-sama put on last night…"

"I really need some proper training to learn how to fight from his back; he sure isn't like Kirara!" Kagome accepted a bowl of porridge and a mug of tea from Sango, who was determinedly not looking at her. The girl arched her eyebrow, and then blushed herself when she realized why Sango was finding the process of ladling out the porridge so interesting, and why Miroku was extremely serene… except for the mischievous glint in his eye. _Damn, damned, damnable… that's the last time we do that within hearing range of anyone we know_…_darn inu-youkai and their tendency to broadcast_…

"Oi, slayer… do you want to hear about your kid brother?" Inuyasha's tone was gentle, and after Sango nodded quickly, he rapidly filled her in on what had happened once they had located Kohaku and Rin, including the startling revelation that they were now 'officially' allied to Sesshomaru for the duration.

"That is a very intriguing development, Inuyasha. Your brother is an exceptionally powerful taiyoukai; with him on our side, I am highly optimistic of our success." Miroku was positively gleeful, but his expression fell at Inuyasha's glower.

"The idiot ain't here, so ya don't need to fawn all over him…"

Miroku primly adjusted his robe. "I was not 'fawning'; I am merely stating the obvious. With you, Kagome-sama and Sesshomaru-sama, who are three of the most powerful individuals I have ever come across on all my travels, ranged together against our common foe… I do not believe that Naraku stands the proverbial snowflake's chance in the first hell." Somewhat mollified, the hanyou emitted a soft 'keh' and went back to eating.

"I'm so relieved that no-one was killed… but you say that the child involved belongs to your brother? Will Sesshomaru now seek Kohaku's life?" Miroku reached to touch Sango's arm as she twisted her apron between her hands.

"He understands that Kohaku is not acting of his own free will. However, if the runt attacks him or his… what was the pup's name again, Kagome?" Inuyasha paused between spoonfuls of porridge, turning his head to look inquiringly at his pink-cheeked mate.

"Ah… er… her name is Rin. She's a sweet little thing…"

"Keh. She must be slightly insane to hang around with my brother, not to mention that irritating toad-thing that follows him around. Anyways, if Naraku tries to use Kohaku to attack Sesshomaru again, I can't guarantee the asshole will hold back." The hanyou held out his mess tin for another helping, and then downed his tea. "Ialso can't figure out why he tolerates the little girl in the first place."

"Perhaps she lightens his heart?" Miroku suggested, his fingers attempting to knead the tension out of Sango's shoulders.

Inuyasha snorted. "If the bastard even has one, it's news to me!"

"Sango… I have to ask you something." Kagome's serious tone instantly brought all attention to her as she reached for the slayer's tightly-clenched hand. "This is a difficult…"

"If the choice is between Kohaku's half-life, or the life of an innocent, then he must be released from his servitude to Naraku." Sango's calm statement left all of them blinking. "My heart wants him alive, but my head knows that he must not be the instrument of more destruction." Tears glistened on her lashes. "I hate to play Naraku's game, but if Kohaku is dead, then he has lost his leverage over me… and I'm no longer a threat to the mission." Miroku wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, kissing her hair and murmuring words of comfort.

Inuyasha shifted a bit. "Sorry about not being able to hang onto the runt." The slayer's dark head turned slightly towards him, and he was struck by the solemn expression in her dark eyes.

"You protected him from your own brother, as well as preventing him from having more blood on his hands; that is more than enough. Thank you, Inuyasha." The hanyou grunted in reply, and then helped Kagome gather up the mess tins and mugs to wash them in the river. By the time the couple returned, Sango was dressed in her black uniform and tying up her hair. While Kagome re-packed the saddlebags and tied her armour on top to dry, Inuyasha prodded Kumo's flank with his claw.

"Rise and shine, brimstone-breath." Kumo peeked through his long white eyelashes at the hanyou, then showed off his fangs in a wide yawn before reaching back to gently nudge Kirara with his nose. The fire-cat gave a tongue-curling yawn of her own and elaborately stretched; the _tenbaryu _winced when she dug in her claws before leaping to the ground.

While Kagome saddled and bridled Kumo, Sango readied her weapons and Inuyasha put out the fire, Miroku beckoned the neko-youkai over and fed her some fish from a ration pack. Kirara purred loudly while she licked the meat from his fingers, then gave herself a little shake before hopping into his lap for a brief face-wash. The bemused monk permitted himself to be used as a grooming stand and was rewarded with an affectionate cheek rub before Kirara jumped down, stretched again, and transformed.

"Do you think you can find the castle again, Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she shouldered Hiraikotsu and followed Miroku onto Kirara.

The hanyou just managed to not feel insulted. "Keh. It'll still stink like Naraku, so it shouldn't be a problem." He turned to leap up behind Kagome, already mounted on Kumo's broad back, and within a few moments, they were all airborne and heading out into the mid-morning heat.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Not a trace… he has definitely abandoned this castle." Sango kicked over a few stones in the ruined courtyard, examining the damage caused to the wrecked main pavilion by Inuyasha's 'Wind Scar'. "You released a tremendous amount of power with this strike, Inuyasha… what brought it on?"

"I saw Sesshomaru covered in tentacles and Naraku mostly in pieces but still gloating… I kind of lost it. I'd just used Red Tetsusaiga to break his outer barrier and was really powered up. The 'Wind Scar' tore through his personal shield like it wasn't even there… damn Sesshomaru anyways. I was lining up for another swipe, and he stepped in front of me, claiming Naraku for himself. I shoulda just cut loose and let him get out of the way…"

"Glad you didn't, though." Kagome stooped to examine the glassy surface of an up-turned rock that showed definite signs of being slightly melted by intense heat. "Wonder why the castle is still here? Last time he left the foundations only…"

"Since Inuyasha can now destroy Naraku's shields, there is no point in dragging a building hither and yon. Inuyasha? Have you picked up Naraku's scent?" They all looked at the intently sniffing hanyou, who had a queer expression on his face.

"No… something just as interesting, though." He glanced at Kagome, his amber eyes serious. "Kikyo was here."

Kagome's mouth fell open. "The whole time?"

"No. Her scent is fresh; she was here sometime after Sesshomaru and I took off after Kohaku."

Miroku rubbed his chin. "Kikyo-sama's presence is difficult to explain. Is she still in league with Naraku in some way?"

"We haven't seen her since the battle against Tsubaki..." Sango furrowed her brow. "That's nearly three full moon cycles ago."

"It appears that she is still somehow entwined with Naraku; it is as if karma still draws her to that which once was Onigumo. Let us depart; I suggest an early camp, as we must begin to make our way back to Edo in time for the New Moon in approximately ten days time." Miroku shook his staff for emphasis, when Kagome let out a cry of dismay.

"Dammit! I have to be back sooner than that; it's the New Moon Festival, and I'm expected to spend a couple of days prior at the Academy for training!"

"Do you know that for sure?" Sango asked, regarding her Imperial sake-drinking friend with interest.

"Yes… Lord Sessaki gave me the invitation the last time I saw him, along with my brother's entrance papers… _crap_."

"Tough shit if you're late…" Inuyasha began, but shut his fangs with a _click_ when Kagome glared at him.

"The Emperor doesn't demand my presence that often, but since he's nice enough to give us anything we need to fight Naraku with no questions asked, I think I'd better make sure my ass is in that fancy kimono when he _does_ want me."

"Keh… let's head out and cover some ground before we camp, then. Don't want to keep the Emperor waiting…" The hanyou gave in fairly gracefully and was rewarded with a brilliant smile, which took away most of the sting.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Dammit… where the hell _is_ that fucker? I finally find Naraku's castle, and the mutt's stench is all over the fucking place." Koga kicked a small rock on the veranda of the derelict main pavilion, sending it rocketing over the battlements; several members of the pack flattened themselves on the ground. Ginta and Hakkaku jogged over from where they had been cautiously investigating inside the drunkenly-leaning building.

"No sign of anything alive. Place is definitely abandoned."

"Ya think?" Koga rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles. "It's time we tracked down dog-shit and interrogated him."

"Inuyasha? Wh-why?"

"Simple, lame-brain. The mutt was obviously here, so he might know where Naraku's fucked off to. Better than chasing our tails all night, and besides, I have a hankering to see Kagome again."

"Er, don't you mean Inuyasha's _mate_, chief?" Ginta ducked away from Koga's growl.

"Doesn't mean I can't remind her of what she's missing." Koga puffed up his chest and strutted a bit, before taking off in a whirl of dust and fur. The two demons looked at each other and shook their heads, sighing, before following in his wake. The rest of the pack flowed after them, glad to be moving into the forest and out of the heat of the day.

The ruined castle gently baked in the sun, the damaged timbers creaking as they settled. Deep inside the lowest level, there was movement… something rustled and groaned, then stilled as rapid footsteps and a voice far above in the light warned it to finish its work in silence…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

A few hours later, on a rocky outcropping a fair distance away, Kagome stiffened and sat up straight, her chopsticks dropping back into her self-heating ration container, her head swivelling. _Shikon shards…two… moving fast… oh, shit, and Inuyasha just went to look for water._ "Incoming…!"

Miroku grabbed for his staff and Sango went for Hiraikotsu just as a demonic aura, accompanied by a whirlwind, blew onto the hillside where they had paused for a mid-afternoon break. The monk visibly relaxed and Sango snorted disdainfully as she replaced the boomerang against the boulder they were perched on.

"Ah… Koga-sama... to what do we owe this unexpected…"

"Hello, princess! Where's dog-shit?" Koga yelled boisterously as he bounded up the rocks toward Kagome, only to nearly impale himself on a vapour-wrapped Tetsusaiga held by a flaming-eyed hanyou.

"What the fuck do _you_ want, wolf-crap? Make it fast and get the hell out of here."

"Nice to see you too, mutt. I wanna know what happened at the castle back there." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Naraku's stink was everywhere, and so was yours. Did you miss taking him out again?"

"You bastard." Inuyasha ground his fangs, his cheek stripes widening and darkening for the third time in less than twelve hours. "Yeah, I missed him, but only because my stupid fucking brother interfered…"

"Your brother…?" Koga arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"_Half-_brother." It came out more snarl than words.

"Inuyasha's elder brother is the Lord of the Western Lands," Kagome chimed in, wanting to see the wolf's reaction more than anything else. She wasn't disappointed.

Koga's jaw dropped. "You're related to that asshole _Sesshomaru_? He annihilated a whole tribe of wolf demons on his border last spring…" The wolf prince stopped as a very unpleasant sneer crossed the hanyou's face.

"Neither of us like wolves very much... it's about the only thing we agree on."

Koga took a step back as Inuyasha's aura flared. He cast a quick glance at Kagome, more to see if that silver dog was likely to erupt out of her scabbard than anything else, but the vicious growl that greeted the movement of his eyes caused him to back up another step… just as the rest of his pack arrived on the hillside.

"Hello, boys!" Kagome waved cheerfully at the panting wolf demons, and shooting Inuyasha a pointed look, skipped off over the rocks to welcome a rather sweaty Ginta and Hakkaku. The rest of the pack poured into the clearing, and the big light-brown alpha female made a bee-line for Kagome. Inuyasha growled lightly, but Kagome shook her head at him, and crouched to hug the wolf.

"How are you? Is Koga looking after you?" she asked, running her hands through the summer fur, but feeling only firm muscles, no bony ribs or other signs of stress. The female whined and licked Kagome under the chin; she gave her a good scratch around the ruff, and the wolf sat down on her haunches, her tongue lolling out in an expression of canine happiness. Other wolves came as close as they dared and sprawled over the warm rocks, until Kagome was sitting in the middle of a heaving brown furry pond, her arm slung around the female's neck.

Koga couldn't contain his arrogant smirk. "Look at that, dog-breath… seems your bitch has a real way with my pack…" He barely evaded the swipe of long claws that would have taken out his throat if he was a split-second slower.

"She has a soft spot for your wolves, but if you think that translates to any feelings for you, fucker, you're way stupider than I thought," he hissed, then raised his voice to a commanding bellow. "Oi, Kagome… get the hell out of there! You're making wolf-shit think you'd like to join his pack again." His words were punctuated by a high-pitched screech overhead, and then Kumo was hovering over Kagome, his breath swirling ominously.

"Koga isn't _that_ stupid, Inuyasha," she retorted, but she did give the female wolf a last hug and then stand up. The pack scattered as Kumo landed; the _tenbaryu_ proceeded to squawk agitatedly at her before snuffling her hands and arms, then shook his massive head and sneezed. She chuckled, and rubbed his broad forehead. "Are you allergic to wolves, too? Doesn't surprise me, actually, considering where you're from…"

"Where'd you get that creature, princess?" Koga called, ignoring Inuyasha's angry snarl.

Kagome smiled a bit too widely. "From Sesshomaru."

Koga arched his eyebrow. "You're certainly all cozy with this 'asshole brother'…"

"We are Sesshomaru-sama's allies against Naraku," Miroku interjected from his seat next to Sango. "To defeat the dark hanyou, we would have tea with the Master of Hell himself."

Kagome began picking her way back up the rocks, Kumo bustling her along from behind, when they were all startled by the appearance of an unfamiliar demonic aura radiating from a white-tinged whirlwind that spun into the clearing, closely followed by a small torrent of white and cream-coloured wolves.

The whirlwind resolved itself into an extremely attractive red-haired female demon garbed in a white fur kilt and a glossy black cuirass trimmed in red. She wore white fur greaves and from her shoulders fluttered a white fur capelet; a red-hilted katana rode her left hip and her hair was adorned with purple blossoms.

_Ayame? _Kagome blinked, and _almost_ blurted out the wolf princess' name… but snapped her mouth shut after uttering only a strangled cough. Inuyasha shot a questioning look at her; she merely shrugged and congratulated herself for not opening an extremely large can of worms. Instead, she admired how this younger version of 'her' Ayame fairly glowed with her vibrant colouring and her unmistakeable vitality… not to mention an impressive death glare.

"Koga! I've been looking everywhere for you! We need to talk!" the newcomer growled, and agilely leapt up the tumbled rocks to land in front of a gob-smacked wolf prince.

Inuyasha backed away and sheathed Tetsusaiga, conscious of the fact that the female demon only had eyes for Koga, and retreated to stand by Miroku and Sango's boulder. Kirara perched on Miroku's shoulder, her tails wrapped tightly around his neck, and would have sat on his head if she could, just to get more distance from the wolves. Kagome moved away as well, but retreated down the hill to talk to Hakkaku and Ginta, who were looking rather nervous… and it wasn't entirely because of the ferocious glances that Inuyasha was throwing their way, nor the watchful _tenbaryu_'s hellish breath.

"Kagome-sama, are you absolutely sure that you wouldn't rather be our alpha female…?" Hakkaku ventured in a rather quavering voice.

Kagome grinned at him. "Yes, I'm absolutely sure, Hakkaku. What's wrong with that wolf demon?"

"That's Ayame, princess of the northernmost wolf demon tribe. She has a… _reputation_, Kagome-sama." Ginta lowered his voice to the barest whisper.

"For what?" Kagome whispered back, now ragingly curious.

"The word from her home cave is that she's… difficult."

"People say that about me, you know," Kagome cautioned. "She's probably the perfect _wolf_ princess… rough, tough, able to handle anything and… maybe a little bit bossy."

"_Really_ bossy," confirmed Ginta nervously.

Kagome chuckled and patted his shoulder. "That's exactly what Koga needs; a woman who can tell him what to do and how he should do it. I'm sure her bark is _much _worse than her bite." She turned to give Kumo a reassuring scratch, and then the conversation up on the rocks caught her attention.

"Koga, you _must_ help us! We need you!" Ayame's voice was strained, and she sounded very unhappy.

"Well, er… I, um, don't remember anything about a betrothal sealing the deal…"

"_Koga_… how _could_ you? You _promised_ the night you rescued me! The night of the moon's rainbow! You said that once I grew up…"

The beleaguered wolf prince scratched his head, obviously trying very hard to recall something that must have happened at least a hundred years before. Chewing his lip and furrowing his brow, Koga dug around in the recesses of his memory banks… and came up blank. "I'm sorry, Ayame. I honestly don't remember…"

Her lip quivered, and she hid her startling green eyes beneath her bangs. "I was under attack, and you chased them off. I'd hurt my foot and couldn't run; you carried me on your back, telling me not to worry, and not be so hard on myself because someday I'd be able to handle anything. We stopped to look at the moon; it had a rainbow around it, and you said that… you would marry me when I was old enough. When we reached your tribe's cave, your lady mother looked after me while runners were sent to my grandfather…"

A small lightbulb seemed to go off behind Koga's brilliant blue eyes, but before he could say anything, _something_ crashed through the trees and into the clearing, sending wolves and rocks tumbling out of the way.

It was a giant ball of rippling black hair, with a wide mouth, no discernable eyes… and it _reeked _of Naraku. The mouth opened, showing off several rows of sharp yellow teeth and a greenish, glistening tongue that ran slowly over the lips before hissing out, "_Shiiikkkooonnn_…"

That word ignited the gaping frozen tableau into action. Kirara transformed, taking Miroku and Sango airborne; Inuyasha went into a battle stance, trusting Kumo to protect Kagome and her precious shards. "You stay out of the fucking way, wolf-shit… er, not _you_, wench… This thing stinks like Naraku, and can apparently talk, so let's see what it can tell us…"

He lunged forward, and a clump of hair shot out, wrapping around his forearm. Snarling, Inuyasha caught hold of the fibres, threw himself upwards, _heaved_, and managed to yank the creature off the ground, over his head and slam it bodily onto the rocks below. Ginta and Hakkaku were _very_ impressed, but were careful to mutter their praises out of Koga's hearing.

Unfortunately, the spectacular move also brought the demon closer to Kagome. She was still on the ground, Kumo interposed between her and danger, because she'd refused to leave the wolves unprotected. Before she could raise a barrier, a spear of compressed hair shot towards her… but Koga was faster. He leapt over Kumo, snatched up Kagome and vanished in a blur down the hillside.

Behind him, Inuyasha's aura flared spectacularly, and a roar of bestial rage sent _all_ the demons in the vicinity scattering. Ayame spun off in the direction Koga had taken, both packs of wolves including Ginta and Hakkaku hot on her heels. Kumo sprang up into the air and circled with Kirara and her passengers, emitting a keening sound of distress, his neck craning after his mistress.

"Kumo! Go after Kagome!" The _tenbaryu_ screeched an acknowledgement and arrowed away, leaves spiralling loose behind him. Inuyasha glanced briefly upward to note Kirara's concerned presence, then snarled viciously and began reeling in the hair, heedless of how its greasy strands wrapped around him. He abruptly realized that the hair was lengthening in his hands, when the creature gave a rasping chuckle and the hair he gripped in his claws went limp. The freed demon rolled rapidly away down the hill, veering off to the side and vanishing into the forest.

"Shit! _Dammit all to the fifth hell!_" Kirara dropped down to hover close by… but not too close, because the hanyou's demonic aura was setting her fur on end. Inuyasha cast a fiery eye her way. "Stupid fucking wolf… that thing is after Shikon shards, and by grabbing Kagome, he just gave it a bigger target to home in on. Let's go!" Wrinkling his nose, then trying to breathe through his mouth to avoid some of the inevitable wolf-stink, he left Kirara in his dust.

Sango whistled appreciatively at the hanyou's speed which left full-grown trees swaying in his wake. "Inuyasha's youkai gives him impressive abilities…"

"Thank Buddha that it is under control; although I do not like Koga-sama's chances of survival for touching Kagome-sama. Hurry, Kirara. The situation may quickly degenerate."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Dammit, wolfling… have I told you recently how much of a fucking idiot you are?" Kagome snapped and tore herself out of the wolf prince's grip. Glaring ferociously at him, she yanked her bow and an arrow out of her quiver, then swung around to put her back against his, straining to sense any sign of pursuit. "If Inuyasha doesn't shred you for touching me, that pretty wolf demon probably will… you should maybe hope that hairball-thing kills you first."

"This is the thanks I get for pulling you out of harm's way? Damn, Kagome… you're _so_ welcome."

"Shut up, Koga. Here it comes…" A crackling pink-violet dome enclosed them; the creature's yellow fangs gleamed weirdly orange as it opened and shut its mouth several times, its black hair coiling and rippling. "It must be incredibly fast, to have beaten even Kumo here… keep that in mind."

"_Shiiikkkooonnn_… _I will devour both of you and regain my previous form_…" Black lengths shot forward, only to burst into flame upon contact with the barrier, and the creature recoiled violently from the sparkling shield.

Koga growled before tapping Kagome's shoulder. "Let me out of here, princess. Hiding behind a female, no matter how beautiful or powerful, just ain't my style."

"Let's wait for the others… you _stupid_, stubborn wolf!" Kagome shouted after him as the barrier vanished just before he would have fried himself. Koga merely smirked and launched at the writhing ball of hair. Grabbing a double handful, he flew upward, dove over a high branch and used the hair as leverage to twist the creature's 'face' up so he could land a damaging kick on its mouth, sending several teeth flying.

"Where the fuck is Naraku, you sorry excuse for a demon?" The black pile shuddered, then spasmed… and then squirming dark snake-like tendrils flung themselves at Koga, rapidly winding themselves around him until he was as neatly packaged as a sushi roll. The green tongue swiped across the creature's lips, and when it opened its mouth wider, flecks of purplish drool leaked from the corners.

"Damn, damned, _damnable_!" Kagome flamed a bolt and aimed it directly at the creature's mouth, just as great looping twists of hair flew at her… but they never connected. A huge blade slammed into the earth just in front of her, severing the hair and sweeping it away. "Inuya…! _Eep_!" A red-clad arm caught her around the waist and dragged her upwards. She was deposited on a broad grey back, and for a brief moment, Inuyasha's lips whispered against her cheek.

"Stay the fuck out of the way, wench." Kagome, breathless from the tight hold, could only nod in acknowledgement, and he squeezed her lightly before diving off the _tenbaryu_'s back. He somersaulted in mid-flight, the Tetsusaiga flashing in the sun… and with a blow that carved a sizeable trench in the rocky ground, slashed Koga free of the hair that had been pulling him inexorably towards the slavering mouth. "Lucky you have those shards, fucker, or I'd let this thing eat you."

"Don't turn your back on it…!"

"_Fuck!_"

Spiralling strands lashed out, wound around the hanyou's body until both he and the sword were tightly muffled despite his thrashing attempts to break free. "_Foolish dog… you must be leashed. I will have the shards without interference from either you or Naraku…" _Two heads, one black and one silver, snapped up at this pronouncement.

"What do you mean, 'without interference from Naraku'?" Inuyasha snarled, managing to rip Tetsusaiga free… but his arms were so tightly bound that it didn't make much difference.

"_I was once part of his body, but he left me behind when he abandoned the castle… it was difficult giving myself mobility, but with the shards_…"

Kumo tossed his mane and chirped at Kirara as she and her passengers came abreast of him and Kagome. "What on earth _is_ that thing?" Sango asked, mentally running through her lists of demon types and not coming up with any matches.

"It used to be part of Naraku, but he ditched it," Kagome replied, switching the bolt for an arrow and drawing a bead on the creature in case it tried engulfing both Inuyasha and Koga.

"Definitely _not_ an incarnation; aside from Goshinki, Naraku seems to pride himself on creating physically attractive spawn…_oof!_." Miroku wondered at the reason behind the punch Sango delivered to his ribs, and then was grateful that the slayer was unable to put any real force behind it due to Hiraikotsu impeding her backswing.

"Where is Naraku? Tell me, and your death will be quick instead of long and slow." Koga stood up, pulling away the loosened hair and strode past an entangled and furious Inuyasha. The drool leaking from the demon's mouth increased to a small flood the closer the wolf prince came.

"_It is useless to search for him_…"

"Since you don't know anything, then there's no reason to keep you alive, is there?" Koga cracked his knuckles, an evil smirk darkening his countenance.

"... _since_ _he has escaped to a place where he cannot be touched_."

Silence fell in the clearing for a moment, broken only by the soft snarling of assorted epithets.

"_Now, wolf, I will have those shards_…" More hair flung itself around Koga, but before he could react, a blast of violet-pink light from above vaporized the creature; the hair went limp and then fell away, both demons kicking free of it.

"Thanks, princess! Although I was just fine, it was good of you to rescue the mutt, too…"

"Watch your mouth, wolf-crap…"

Sango muttered, "Here they go again…" However, just as the two canine demons squared off, the heretofore-missing wolf packs raced into the clearing, led by the white-furred whirlwind.

"Koga! Are you all right?" Ayame was in the process of flinging herself into Koga's arms when he deftly side-stepped… and she ended up with a face-full of fire-rat instead of leather cuirass.

"Keh. You're cute, but you ain't my type, wench." As Ayame's face instantly matched her hair, Inuyasha gently shoved her towards a markedly unenthusiastic Koga, and sheathed Tetsusaiga before shading his eyes with his hand to look for Kumo. The _tenbaryu_ touched down a short distance away, and he strode rapidly towards them, intending to jump up behind Kagome and leave. He noted that Kirara remained hovering overhead, highly reluctant to land with all those smelly wolves in the vicinity, and he grinned. _My sentiments exactly, cat._

However, Kagome forestalled his plan for a quick exit by dismounting and running up to throw her arms around him. Pressing her close, he attempted to pull her back towards Kumo, but she dug in her heels. "Stop, Inuyasha… this may be our best chance to get Koga out of our hair permanently!" she hissed, and that idea was so appealing, he instantly obeyed, letting her go and turning around so that they were both watching the interplay between the very insistent Ayame and the obviously reluctant Koga. It sounded like Ayame was again pressing her case for the long-ago betrothal, and Koga was not willing to honour it… right now.

"What are you scheming, wench?" Inuyasha murmured, deliberately allowing his breath to puff lightly across Kagome's ear just to feel her delicate shiver.

"Koga needs a nudge in the right direction… and I'm just the person to do it."

Snapping her fingers to catch the wolf prince's attention, Kagome softly called, "Koga, could you come here for a minute? I need to talk to you."

The tall demon straightened, gave a short glance to Ayame, then strode over to Kagome, leaving a simmering female in his wake. "Yes, princess?" he asked, dipping his head close to hers in defiance of Inuyasha's growl… close enough that she could smell the raw meat of his last meal on his breath.

Smiling quietly while trying not to gag, she reached up as if to stroke Koga's cheek; that was his expectation, and an arrogant smirk crossed his lips as he leaned into her fingers. He was _rather_ unprepared when Kagome dug her fingernails into his earlobe instead, and tugged his head down to her level. "Be quiet, wolfling. You listen to me, and listen hard. I'm gonna make this really easy for you. First, I want you to look over _there_ and tell me what you see." She twisted his head towards where Ayame stood, vibrant red hair twining in the breeze, brilliant green eyes questioning… arms folded tightly across her armoured chest, clawed fingertips drumming on her lacquered gauntlet.

"Um…"

Kagome held him in place. "You see a woman… a wolf princess… a female who _wants_ you." As his blue eyes widened in surprise, she tugged sharply on his earlobe. "Wave at the pretty wolf demon, Koga." He obediently brought up his hand in a half-hearted salute. Ayame raised an eyebrow back.

Kagome waved gaily, then twisted Koga's head to face her and bared her teeth at him. "Now, you get this straight, and you get it fast, wolfling. Ayame is an exceptionally attractive wolf demon, a princess of your kind, and she wants to mate _you_. I, on the other hand, am a human, a miko, and am already happily mated. She's about your best and only chance to get laid in this century, so if you were smart, what should you do?"

Koga gave her a calculating look. "You'll never leave mutt-face?"

"Under no circumstances; 'til death do us part' doesn't apply to us." She gave his head a little shake. "What should you do, Koga?" she asked, repeating her question.

"If I was smart, I should honour my promise and mate Ayame."

"Absolutely. You obviously stole her heart all those decades ago." Kagome smiled sweetly at him and left off tormenting his ear. Koga straightened, rubbing the abused appendage and apparently thinking rather hard.

"But… _mmph_!" His dark eyebrows drew together over his blue eyes as he glared at her above the hand she'd just clapped over his mouth. She started to speak, but Inuyasha was just behind her, growling. Kagome didn't need to look behind her for proof that Inuyasha's eyes were flickering red, his cheek stripes fraying and darkening, his fangs elongating… because his red aura was coiling around her as surely as his arm pulled her back against his chest.

"No buts, wolf-shit… Kagome is _mine_ and always has been. Sniffing around another demon's mate is suicidal… and I've had just about enough of your fucking attitude…"

Kagome straightened, until she was flush against Inuyasha's body and then leaned back a bit. He therefore also had to also stand straight and widen his stance slightly, which prevented him from easily reaching the wolf prince's throat.

Bringing up a calloused hand to rub the back of his neck, Koga considered the couple wreathed in shimmering red and silver mist before him. Silvery grey and fiery amber eyes stared him down, and he finally dropped his gaze, acknowledging their dominance. "Fine… fine..."

Just as Kagome sighed in relief, and sagged a bit against Inuyasha's tense body, Koga raised a claw. "However, if I'm mated, then I can't be there for you when mutt-face goes down against Naraku." Noting two pairs of eyebrows disappearing up under bangs in matching affronted expressions, he merely nodded sagely. "I'm not gonna tie myself down to _anyone _else until all this is over and we see who survives."

"You _stupid_ fucking…" Kagome winced as Inuyasha's voice climbed into a roar right in her ear, but she quickly trapped his wrist and then fumbled for his sword hand to prevent him from going for Tetsusaiga. His lengthened claws flexed against her fingers and she squeezed warningly. He hesitated slightly, then pivoted them towards Ayame. "Koga's a damn idiot, but you're more than welcome to him, wench. Try to knock some sense into him… it'll be a change from me doing it."

Ayame blinked, and dropped her arms to her sides. Kagome thought how young and vulnerable the wolf princess looked, and decided that she'd better show Ayame that she truly wasn't any threat. Startling the two males, she twisted loose from Inuyasha's grip and walked up to Ayame, holding out her hand. "I'm Inuyasha's mate; my name's Kagome." Putting particular emphasis on the word 'mate', she continued, "Was there a reason why you want Koga to honour the betrothal right now?"

Ayame looked from the proffered hand to Kagome's gentle smile and back again before slowly reciprocating the gesture. She sniffed deeply, and apparently found enough evidence to support the stated fact of who the other girl was mated to, because she marginally relaxed. "My grandfather bid me come find Koga; our tribe has come under attack by strange demons, and we are not strong enough to repel them by ourselves. Our mating will bind our tribes together…"

Koga cleared his throat, drawing all eyes to him. "There's a couple of problems with that, Ayame. One, the wolves you see in this clearing, plus Hakkaku and Ginta, are all that remain of my pack. Two, I don't have time to help your tribe, because I'm busy hunting down Naraku, the bastard who wiped out my clan in the first place. You'll have to take a number."

Ayame's jaw dropped as she surveyed the wolves, and turned disbelieving eyes back to Koga. "That's impossible! Your tribe were the most numerous and powerful…"

"We were until Naraku wiped us out. I'm sure you can find a better prospect than me…"

"No, Koga. I don't care if you lost everything… I decided long ago that I wanted only you." Ayame smiled a bit sadly over at him before her voice hardened. "I'll return to my grandfather and report that you are engaged in a battle of your own and are unable to assist us at this time. I will come for you again, though, and expect a different answer."

It was Koga's turn to blink at the steely tone, but Ayame raised her hand in salute, called her wolves to her, and disappeared in a whirling tornado.

"Keh! She'll keep a fire lit under your ass, wolf-shit!" Inuyasha just managed to not rub his hands together at the prospect of Koga being heavily bossed by the red-headed firebrand. Instead, he woofed at Kagome, and smirked when she made a show of docilely responding to his summons. Tucking her under his arm, he grinned toothily at the wolf prince. "I'll save some of Naraku for ya…"

"He isn't going to be easy to find, mutt-face, but I'll bet you I take him down while you're still sniffing your ass. Take care, princess!" With a cocky smirk and a rude gesture at the hanyou, Koga was gone, his long-suffering pack panting after him.

Kirara refused to land until the last wolf disappeared, an expression of distaste on her furry countenance. "Shall we continue on our way and locate a suitable campsite? I, personally, have had quite enough excitement for one day," Miroku observed.

Sango couldn't contain her smirk. "Koga will have his hands full with that one! Think you'll be invited to the wedding, Kagome?"

_Been to one of Koga's 'family weddings' already! _ "I'd be afraid of what would be on the menu; I wonder if Ayame's tribe shares the same taste for humans…"

Kumo ambled up and nudged Kagome with his muzzle, then nibbled Inuyasha's shoulder. The hanyou absently rubbed the _tenbaryu_'s nose, thinking. "If we cut straight across the circular path we were taking, we'll be back in the village in about eight days…"

"That's plenty of time for me to get ready for the Emperor," Kagome grinned, and allowed Inuyasha to boost her onto Kumo's back. As he slid on behind her, a memory of the previous festival scampered through her mind, and her grin became wider. _I wonder if this year Hakkaku and Ginta will be the 'Spirits of Darkness'? This could be fun!_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	65. Cornered

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N::**hopskiphop I've been walking around with the biggest, goofiest grin plastered all over my chops for the last few days, because the fabulous Forthright floored me with the most incredible Xmas gift! She commissioned the talented artist KrisCynical to create a portrait of Fenik in all his bob-cat-eared bishie glory. Copy and paste this link into your browser (take out all the spaces and replace the bracketed words with the appropriate punctuation) to check out the sword-inu on Kris' Deviant Art profile.

http (colon) (double slash) www (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) deviation (slash) 44394234 (slash)

We take no responsibility for any keyboards ruined by drool… gleam

Coarse language alert and lemon fluff warning.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 65: Cornered **

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

_**Two days before the New Moon**_

"Mom! _Mom!_ I'm home! Are there any orders for me?" Kioko Higurashi looked up from her newspaper and cup of tea to see her somewhat wild-eyed daughter hopping on one foot as she tried to remove her combat boots without fully opening all the buckles.

"Good morning, Kagome! Where is Inuyasha?"

"Right here, Okaa-san… Oi! Wouldja sit down, wench? You're going to twist your ankle trying to do it that way!" The hanyou bent down, grumbling, and flicked open the buckles with his claws while Kagome balanced herself with a hand on his back.

"Thanks, _koibito_… has the Academy phoned, Mom?"

"I'll let Lord Sessaki's office know that you've arrived. A car and driver will pick you up tomorrow afternoon, just like last year. Have you had breakfast?"

"Not yet; we only arrived back in the village this morning. Am I required at the Academy today for rehearsals?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"We are expected to practise sitting, walking and drinking in that kimono today at home; Nekajo-san seemed to feel that you were adequately trained last year. You can't rehearse the battle with the 'Spirits of Darkness' until the morning of the New Moon Festival because your opponents aren't available until then. How about some eggs?" She beamed at the hanyou, who perked right up at the idea of something other than rice porridge for breakfast.

"Yes, please, Okaa-san. Wench, why don't you have a shower? I need to talk to your mother."

Kagome blinked at the innocent-looking hanyou, then narrowed her eyes. "If you two are going to plot how to sneak a certain guest into my room on the night of the Festival, I think I ought to be part of that discussion."

"Keh. Who says I'm coming to the Palace at all? I might have other plans that night." He grinned rather broadly at her startled expression, but refused to say anything else, so after looking helplessly at her mother, Kagome turned and headed upstairs.

What's he up to?

_Maybe he has a hot date planned with your motorcycle_.

Ha! I'll bet that's it!

_That was quite a ride you gave him last month_…

Hentai.

_I was referring to the tour of Tokyo, Nixie. What did you think I was talking about?_

You really don't do 'innocent' very well, you know.

_The curse of my too-handsome face…_

_How do you plan on handling Yashita, Kagome?_

Uh… what do you mean, Midoriko?

_He has not seen you for two months; his need for you will be great._

I want to spend as much time as possible with him for the next three days…

_Can you control yourself?_

Me? Um…

_Be careful, Kagome. You cannot rely on him to protect both of you when he has been denied your touch for so long; I would imagine that for him, these last weeks have been very similar to when the well closed._

Ulp. Thanks for the heads-up, Midoriko.

_C'mon, Riko… the poor bastard deserves a break!_

_Not the kind that will complicate things beyond all reason._

She luxuriated in the hot water of the shower, but denied herself a soak in the tub, reasoning that she could have one later that night… maybe with some affectionate silver-haired company. _So long as Mom and Ojii-san don't mind_… Dressing in shorts and a tank top, she bounded back down the stairs, to a kitchen pleasantly redolent of food. Inuyasha's eyes slid over her appreciatively, and she felt the tell-tale hardening of her nipples that gave away her braless condition; his fanged leer revealed that he'd noticed.

"S'matter, wench? It ain't cold in here," he drawled, smirking.

"Cooler than the shower, dog-boy," she retorted, and moved to assist her mother with serving the eggs, grilled fish and rice with glasses of cooled green tea. The morning was already rather hot, and Kagome was glad of the refreshing beverage. Inuyasha certainly thought so, too, since he downed three glasses of it after removing his haori.

"If you girls are going to be busy playing dress-up, I think I'll go back through the well and check out the situation in the village. Shippo was a little upset that we came right through the well, so I'll take him hunting, and see how Shiori is doing." He stretched and grinned at the two women who meant more to him than anything else in his life. Tipping a wink at Mrs. Higurashi, he added, "Don't forget what we talked about, all right?"

"I most certainly won't, Inuyasha. Leave it to me. Are you coming back for dinner?"

"Keh! I've been looking forward to one of your dinners ever since we left; rations are okay, but they're nothing to your beef sukiyaki."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed gaily. "Is that a broad hint, Inuyasha? Very well; Kagome and I will go to the market. Don't be too late; Sota has decided that since he starts at the Academy in a couple of weeks, he has to bulk up. His appetite is nearly as impressive as yours!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"I forgot how much of a pain this kimono is to manoeuvre in!" Kagome groaned, flopping onto a cushion in the living room, giving the impression of being afloat in a shimmering crimson pond as the silk flared out around her. "Not to mention how damn _hot_…"

"Refreshment break, and then we'll go out and pick up some things for dinner. You're doing very well, dear; you haven't spilled anything or tripped over it yet!" Mrs. Higurashi set down a footed tray holding tall frosted glasses and a plate piled with sliced fresh fruit. Kagome sat up and shrugged out of the kimono, then scooted over to the tray.

"What were you and Inuyasha talking about?"

"Never you mind, Kagome. Don't worry; you'll enjoy it."

Kagome eyed her mother's too-innocent expression, then sighed before changing the subject. "You mentioned 'opponents' earlier… do you know for sure if I'm sparring with two 'Spirits'?"

"Nekajo-san referred to them in the plural, so I assume that means you won't be up against Yashita this year."

"Too bad. I enjoyed doing the flashy-sword thing with him last year." She munched a handful of grapes, a thoughtful expression softening her face. "I'm really looking forward to seeing him, since he was out of town last month."

"Gitoumaru tells me that his mission to Okinawa was very stressful; it somehow involved an incident involving the American military base, but that's all he would tell me."

"I thought Gitoumaru worked for the Palace, not the Academy?" Kagome questioned.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled winsomely. "He is in charge of scheduling public appearances by the Imperial Family as well as Imperial festivals; however, he also inherited his father's position as Lord Sessaki's _Sentouken,_ so he spends a great deal of time in your brother-in-law's company."

Kagome started slightly. "That sounds _so_ weird, hearing you refer to Sessaki as that."

"Rin told me the other day that worrying about you is making her husband a very restless sleeper. If he sleeps as lightly as Gitoumaru, I can't imagine how she would notice a difference…"

"The fact that Lord Sessaki even sleeps is amazing!" Kagome interjected hastily, not really wanting to hear any more about her future step-father's bed-time habits. "Shall we go pick up supplies to feed the hordes?"

"Cover your chest, my dear, and we'll go." She chuckled as Kagome made a face, then scooped up the kimono before heading upstairs to find a suitable top. "Sota and Akagane will be joining us as well, so we'll walk home with them. Might as well make the boy who will eat the most of it carry the bags!"

"No _way_ he eats that much!"

"When was the last time you stood next to him? I suspect he's taller than you now."

Kagome paused on the bottom stair. "I've missed so much around here since all this started…"

"You'll have plenty of time to catch up. _Shoo!_ We'd better go, or we'll miss the kids! I'll tell Ojii-san that he's holding down the shrine shop by himself for a little while, and to warn Inuyasha that we're having a guest, in case he comes back before we do. You'd better set aside some time to clean up your gear; Lord Sessaki is expecting a high polish on that sword!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"That was great, Okaa-san!" The hanyou grinned broadly at Kioko before sitting back on his cushion and leaning against the fence surrounding the Goshinboku. They were having a picnic dinner in the shade of the venerable tree; a light breeze ghosted over the ground, easing the baking heat of the courtyard.

"It really is too hot to eat inside today, and it's lovely to sit out here under the tree, isn't it?" She directed a beaming smile at Inuyasha before frowning at her two children, who were chopstick-duelling over the last piece of melon. "Don't be silly, you two. There's plenty more in the house!" Kagome won the tussle with her brother, smirking triumphantly… only to lose the succulent chunk to a nimble-clawed hanyou.

"Hey!" She jabbed him in the chest, but he merely caught her wrist, smiling indulgently, his golden eyes heavy-lidded. Kagome wrinkled her nose at him, trying not to admire how the tank top showed off his lean body. Her mother had produced a pair of shorts for the hanyou once they returned home; he'd been more than a little reluctant, but had finally given in, especially when Sota had appeared in a pair of florid 'board shorts' that made the sedate dark blue ones he was holding look restrained by comparison. His silver hair was pulled back by an ear-concealing bandanna, and he'd allowed Kagome to tie the mass into a thick ponytail. Wriggling her hand free, she began piling up the dishes onto the trays, while returning to watching Akagane out of the corner of her eye.

The kitsune was discreetly ogling Inuyasha, and Kagome wasn't sure if she liked it. The concealment-spell-protected female youkai sat very close to Sota, but her eyes kept drifting back to the hanyou, and she appeared extremely appreciative of the view. Akagane hopped up to help carry the trays back to the house, but Kagome wondered if that was to show off her long legs, on full display in a short pleated skirt that was considerably briefer than the one belonging to her middle-school uniform.

_Nixie…_

Huh? What?

_Stop that train of thought in its tracks._

Sorry… I'm just not used to other women admiring Inuyasha like that.

_He had a few centuries of women flinging themselves at his feet, and didn't give any of them the time of day._

Right… I forgot.

_Do us all a favour… and don't. You have enough serious shit to worry about without adding any other baseless concerns to your plate._

Yessir.

Thanks to Fenik, Kagome was able to smile genuinely at Akagane a few moments later in the kitchen, when the vixen beamed at her and exclaimed, "Inuyasha is _totally_ hot in that outfit; do you think he could maybe hint to Sota that those floral shorts he's wearing just aren't sexy?"

"You're his girlfriend… you tell him. Might as well get in practise at wardrobe advice, if you're seriously thinking of marrying Sota one day."

"_Eep_! Who told you _that_?"

Kagome grinned. "A golden-eyed bird…"

"Grrrr! I'm _so_ going to kill Ojii-chan when I see him," Akagane grumbled as she accepted a box of frozen treats from Mrs. Higurashi.

"Ojii-chan? You really call Yashita that?" Kagome almost choked with laughter, and then remembered that Shimano had referred to her as 'Obaa-san' with regards to his own children.

Akagane grinned cheekily. "Yup. It does seem weird, though… I'm over a century older than you, but you're my granny. I'm still gonna kill Ojii-chan, though."

Kagome followed her into the foyer and murmured quietly, "Not until I've seen him, please; it's been a while."

Akagane shot her a quick glance. "It's been a crappy eight weeks for him, from what my dad has said when he's called home. You might wish he still had the rosary…"

"_Shhhh_." Kagome hushed the vixen before Inuyasha could hear anything incriminating, and the girls handed out the icy desserts.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"After sweating all day, why the hell do you want to sit in a hot bath, wench?" Inuyasha leaned his elbows on the edge of the tub, openly admiring Kagome's nude form as she lay back in the steaming water.

"I've been looking forward to a bath all day, for your information. The last full-body dunk I had was in a freezing cold river, if you'll recall." She cracked an eye to peek at the dripping-wet hanyou who had settled down beside the bathtub after having a shower, but he showed no inclination to join her. Pouting a bit, she closed her eyes again and began poking around in her mental closets, looking for the relevant bits of information about the ceremonial procedures she'd need to follow for the next few days.

"Okaa-san says you won't be picked up until tomorrow afternoon, so why don't you come through the well and see Shippo in the morning? Shiori was asking after you, too; we could take them some of those frozen-juice things we had after dinner tonight."

"That's a great idea, but I have to be back early enough for Mom to help me with all the fancy bits. I hate having my hair ironed…"

"If it keeps the Emperor happy, then you gotta suffer for beauty, wench." She sniffed at his amused tone, and rolled onto her side away from him.

She listened to the water lapping against the sides of the tub for a few moments before asking quietly, "What are your plans for tomorrow night?"

"Keh. Last year I watched you sleep…"

"And _you_ left behind the evidence of your nocturnal voyeurism."

"…so maybe this year you can stay awake for a while? I've never done it in a palace…"

Kagome giggled and rolled back to face him. "Only if you can 'restrain your enthusiasm'. If you howl like you usually do, you'll bring security charging in to rescue me!" She stopped at the expression in his golden eyes as he reached into the water to take hold of her right hand and gently pull her across the tub. He slid his claws under the thin coiled bracelets until he could rub the pads of his fingers and thumb over the narrow braids.

"Who'd think a single strand would be strong enough to bind our destinies?" Kagome's breath hitched at the intensity of his look, and melted willingly when he threaded his claws into the hair at the nape of her neck, tilting her face up for a long, soft, deep kiss. "Are you finished stewing yourself?" he rumbled against her lips, and she nodded, not really wanting to break the sweet contact. He slowly stood up, lifting her with him, her wet body pressed snugly against his.

He had just wrapped both of them in a single towel when the door burst open and Sota flew in... and then just as rapidly put on the brakes and tried to dash back out. "Geez, you two… get a room!" The teen hit a wet patch and desperately windmilled his arms as he skidded precariously to a stop.

"Was planning on it, brat," Inuyasha smirked back, as Kagome hid her scarlet cheeks in his chest. "I'll bet you wish you could get that cute little wench of yours wearing only a towel…"

"Who's to say I haven't?" Sota leered, having finally recovered his balance by grabbing onto the doorframe.

"It only counts if she's naked underneath, runt… and I'd know if you'd been naughty." Inuyasha waggled his eyebrows suggestively, while Kagome ducked down even further, really, _really_ wishing that she wasn't overhearing this conversation.

Sota's grin became positively toothy. "Oh, yeah? At least I wouldn't let the whole neighbourhood know the minute _I _got lucky… my classmates down the block are still talking about the ear-splitting howl that woke them up months ago…" With a broad smirk, he escaped down the hall, leaving the door wide open.

Inuyasha growled, stepped back and draped the towel over Kagome's shoulders, then wrapped another one around his own waist. "Little twerp… wait until I get my hands on him…"

"If you'd just learn to lock the freakin' door…"

"Now this is _my_ fault? Keh!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

"Kagome-san! Good morning!" A small silver-haired bullet streaked towards the couple as they arrived at the bottom of the stairs next to Kaede's hut. Chuckling, Kagome held out her arms and Shiori jumped into her embrace, hugging her tightly around the neck. "Good morning, Shiori-chan… how are you?"

"Wonderful, Kagome-san! Inuyasha-san! Can we go flying again today?" The little hanyou flung herself at the elder; he caught her mid-flight, then tossed her up in the air, catching her as she squealed happily. Kagome watched, her heart cracking gently at the vitality and boundless affection of the doomed little girl. _I wish I'd never asked… it kills me to see her so happy and alive and to know…_

"We brought treats for you and Shippo, but you have to eat 'em quick, so they don't melt all over your clothes. Go find the runt and bring him back to Kaede's hut, okay?" Inuyasha set Shiori on her feet; she hugged him tightly around the leg before tearing off through the huts.

Kagome watched her go, and managed to smile fairly brightly. "She has a pretty good turn of speed for a little kid!"

'Wait until you see her fly; she can glide nearly all the way across the well meadow in one swoop." Inuyasha laced his fingers with hers as they strolled over to Kaede's hut, where Miroku and Sango were seated outside on the shady side with the old miko. The sun was already very hot, and it was just past ten o'clock in the morning.

"Good morning, Kaede-sama… Miroku… Sango." All three heads turned and nodded genially, while Kirara gave a small mew from her nest in Sango's lap. _It's so nice to see everyone look so relaxed…I wish I felt the same way._ Kagome cocked her head on the side, scrutinizing the _yukata_-wearing monk, who just beamed gently back at her. _Miroku looks so different with his hair down; even less 'holy', if that's possible!_

"Good morrow, friends… Kagome-sama, have you been to see Arashi yet? It is quite delightful to see how Kumo is so protective of her. He reminds me of another animal we know very well where his mate is concerned."

"I'll bet Okibi was happy to see you, too…"

"Miroku had to leave his robes with the laundress, because Okibi's enthusiastic welcome involved the manure heap… and _tenbaryu_ dung is rather odoriferous!" Sango's grin was a little _too_ cheery while Miroku adopted a lofty expression.

"Such is the curse of being highly attractive to a variety of females…"

"Keh! I think I'd stick with the two-legged ones, houshi; they're easier on the clothing. Here… try one of these." Inuyasha handed out the frozen treats, and Kagome had to grin as she showed a puzzled Kaede how to peel off the wrapper. Her smile became even wider at the expression on the old miko's face when she tasted the icy fruit juice.

"This is truly delightful, Kagome-sama. What wonders thy time holds!"

Shippo and Shiori came racing up, the giggling bat hanyou hanging on around the neck of a smallish pony with a red mane and _rather _bushy tail. Kagome's heart twinged again, and then she was nearly knocked ass-over-teakettle by a kitsune-shaped Shippo cannonading into her non-armoured chest. Inuyasha's hand barely stopped her head from hitting the ground; as she gasped from the impact, Shippo dangled above her, his brush gripped by a _very_ angry inu-youkai.

"Dammit, runt! How many times…" Inuyasha bared his fangs and shook the kit until his teeth rattled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I lost my footing!" Shippo's wide green eyes were even wider, but they were nothing compared to Shiori's expression as she watched Inuyasha reprimand the kit. Inuyasha caught the little girl's eye and instantly set Shippo on his feet instead of batting him halfway across the village. The kit swayed for a minute, then bowed to the still-growling hanyou. After a moment, Inuyasha stiffly nodded and barked sharply at him. As Kagome slowly sat up, Shippo bowed to her, remaining submissive until she allowed him to butt his head against her hand. "I'm _sorry_, honoured mother," he whispered, and Kagome squeezed his shoulder in reply, as she was finding breathing rather difficult.

"Here, runt… you and Shiori sit down over by Sango and eat these quick. They'll cool you down after all that running." The kit was surprised to receive both the treat and a pat from Inuyasha; he lost no time in scampering over to sit with the slayer. Shiori hesitated a moment when the hanyou held out one to her; she bit her lip and looked at him from under her bangs. His lip twitched, and he softly explained, "Shippo used to forget that he's a youkai, and that he could really hurt Kagome because she's human. I thought he'd forgotten again."

Shiori still hesitated, twisting the hem of her _kosode_ in her small hands. "I don't have a tail, Inuyasha-san… how would you discipline me?" she finally asked in a whisper. Kagome could barely hear her, but she knew Inuyasha had from the way his eyes widened and his ears first snapped straight up and then flattened into his hair.

"Uh… disciplining you isn't my right, Shiori… I'm not your sire…"

"You aren't Shippo's, either." You could have heard a flea-youkai sneeze in the silence.

Inuyasha cocked his head on the side, an intent look on his face. "I'm the alpha of my pack, Shiori, and Shippo has to listen to me." The kitsune wisely kept his mouth shut at that; the fact that Sango's hand descended firmly onto the top of his head at that moment also helped him restrain the snort that was dying to squeeze out.

Apparently Inuyasha's pronouncement wasn't the right answer, because Shiori's eyes filled with tears. Puzzled, the hanyou reacted with lightning speed and pulled the little girl into his arms. "Don't cry…" He looked helplessly at Kagome, who raised her eyebrows and shrugged. Rubbing Shiori's back soothingly, he began to softly purr while resting his cheek against her head.

"I-I w-want to be y-your k-kit, too, I-Inuyasha-san…" Shiori finally stuttered out, causing dropped jaws all round.

Shippo nearly choked on his treat when he shoved the whole thing into his mouth to leap onto a stunned Inuyasha's shoulder. Reaching down, he petted the distraught little girl's hair. "You can't be a kit because you're not a fox," he said matter-of-factly. "You'd have to be his pup, but I dunno if you _really_ want to be part of an odd pack like this; we're not exactly _normal_."

Teary eyes peeked out at him from the security of Inuyasha's arm and then turned upwards, intensely pleading… for something he couldn't give. Inuyasha didn't really know how to respond to the appeal in that vivid gaze, but Shippo stepped into the breach. "Now, come on and eat your treat, or I'll eat it for you. It's really good!" He hopped down, picked up the wrapped frozen juice and offered it to her, his green eyes bright.

Inuyasha used the hem of his sleeve to wipe Shiori's cheeks, but he kept her in his lap while she experienced the wonders of the brain freeze. Kagome watched quietly, not intruding on the moment while her heart ached more than her bruised flesh.

Once she finished licking every last drop from the stick, Shiori stood up in Inuyasha's lap and hugged the older hanyou around the neck, bumping her head under his chin and bringing a soft, contemplative look to his face. "You can't be my pup, Shiori, but you can be part of the pack… but only on one condition." Shiori let out a delighted squeal and hugged him even tighter, but he held up a cautionary claw. "Only if your mother agrees."

"Thank you, Inuyasha-san!" She jumped out of his arms and stood before the other adults, bowing deeply to each in turn. "I'll go ask my mother! Come on, Shippo!" The kit grinned widely, 'popped' back into a small horse, and the two disappeared around the hut at flank speed.

Sango watched them go, shaking her head. "Never a dull moment around here… first a kitsune, now a bat-hanyou… just wait until we add in a couple of human kids as well as a couple of quarter inu-youkai pups…"

While Kagome choked quietly, Kaede cleared her throat, and fixed a sharp eye on the gently smirking hanyou. "I take it that I am considered a member of thy pack, Inuyasha?"

"Keh. Guess so." His amber eyes took on a wicked gleam. "You do know what your job is, right?"

"Enlighten me, I pray thee."

"You get to stay at the 'den' and look after the 'pups'…"

"Gods preserve us if ever I have to tend to thy pups, Inuyasha. I shall hope that they take after Kagome-sama; they'll have a better chance of achieving adulthood."

Miroku arched an eyebrow. "I have to agree with Kaede-sama, Inuyasha. Any child of yours is bound to be a terror, if you are any indication."

"Oi! What's this? Gang up on the hanyou? Keh… see if I save your sorry asses next time something ugly crawls up on us."

Kagome listened with half an ear to the good-natured teasing, laughing at the right spots, trying very hard to not just stand up and walk away to hide her misery. _I feel like I'm being pulled apart by what I know… damn… when did this stop being fun and start being painful?_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

"Where's my parade armour? Where's my kimono? What the _hell_?"

Kioko Higurashi leaned against the doorframe and smiled beatifically at her flustered daughter. "The Palace sent a driver to pick it up already; you are to wear your red and white outfit and make sure your weapons are cleaned. There's been a slight change in the programme for this evening and Lord Sessaki felt you would be more comfortable in this heat without all those layers."

"Keh! Sounds like they're finally being sensible; I'll bet you nearly melted last year." Inuyasha lounged on the bed, stripped down to his _hakama_. He waggled his ears at Mrs. Higurashi. "Maybe she won't fight us so much if we want to take more pictures this year."

"What a lovely idea, Inuyasha!" Kioko clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Your ride isn't arriving for two more hours; how about it, Kagome?"

The grey-eyed girl raked her fingers through her hair and sighed, blowing her bangs off her forehead. "Sure… why not? Let me put my cleaning stuff together; I only need about half an hour to finish up my quiver and sword…" _What's going on? Why would there be a change? I don't need any more stress_…

She was too preoccupied to notice the sharp amber-eyed glance sent her way.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome's stress level exploded exponentially when the car she was riding in pulled up to the curb at the bottom of the broad staircase of the Palace's Academy wing, and someone other than Yashita was awaiting her arrival.

Sessaki noted the way her face went white, and how her throat moved as she swallowed hard. As the driver opened the door, the tall courtier stepped forward to assist her out of the vehicle, then waved the other man back to his seat. Kagome rested a trembling hand in his long-fingered one, not taking her eyes from his face as he spoke. "Driver, take the Celestial Bodyguard's bag to the Crimson Phoenix room in the Imperial wing."

Kagome tightened her grip on Sessaki's hand as he moved to lead her up the stairs. His eyes flashed yellow for a moment and his stripes and moon became palely visible, although his hair remained dark except for the bit of silver at his temples. "What is it, Kagome?" He kept his voice low and gentle; her power hummed against his palm.

"It's not that I'm unhappy to see you, sir," she whispered, her voice catching. "But… where is my husband?"

Sessaki laid his other hand over top of hers and pressed reassuringly. "His flight from Okinawa was delayed; he and Shimano will arrive late tomorrow morning."

"Oh…" Kagome visibly drooped, but then straightened, taking a deep breath. "It's just… that… I was looking forward to seeing him…"

"We would _all_ rather that he were here." He watched the young woman try to smile, but the effort only made her look more fragile, her scars stark against her pale cheek. "Come, Kagome… it is too hot to stand out here, and I believe that Kogashu has some torment or other in store for you."

"I really don't feel like dealing with that wolf right now, sir…"

"You have my sympathy."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Unlike the previous year, when Kagome had spent a couple delightful hours being kissed by Yashita in various bushes while touring the gardens before supper in the Western Pavilion, this year she found herself exclusively in Kogashu's and Sessaki's company. The first stop was the gravelled area in front of the Imperial Pavilion, where Sessaki seated himself on the veranda while Kogashu taught her the basic moves of the 'fight' she would have with the 'Spirits of Darkness' the following night.

"I have to break you in now, princess, so you don't make Gen and Hake wet their _fundoshi_ tomorrow…"

Kagome petulantly scuffed her boots in the gravel. "Why can't I just perform with Yash again? We pulled it off last year."

Sessaki spoke up from his vantage point. "Traditionally there are two opponents; last year was an aberration, and the Emperor has specifically asked that it not be repeated."

"I didn't think we were that bad…" She grumbled, eyeing the smirking wolf youkai who was tossing his sword from hand to hand and looking a little too complacent for her liking.

"The performance was outstanding, but tradition must be upheld. Therefore, two opponents…"

Kagome turned to appeal directly at Sessaki. "How about you and Yash, sir?"

He appeared to think it over for a moment before shaking his head. "Unfortunately, I have other duties."

"The boys would be _so_ disappointed if you threw them over for a _dog_, princess," Kogashu mock-snivelled, pretending to duck at the dual growls sent his way.

Kagome snorted and pivoted back to face him. "They've seen what I'm capable of in the past; I can't imagine they'll be thrilled to risk their necks even if it is just for show."

"You wouldn't hurt your 'brothers', would you?" He managed to sound slightly shocked.

The girl smiled wearily, and sank into an offensive stance. "Of course not; _you_, on the other hand, are fair game, wolfling… someday I'm going to ask Ayame how she beat you into submission…"

Kogashu threw back his head and roared with laughter, not incidentally leaving himself wide open. "_Ha_! Me, submit to a _female_? Not a freakin' chance, princess… " Silver flames roared around her as she dashed in and simultaneously slammed into his shoulder while taking him out at the knees with the flat of her sword before racing back out of range, leaving a very surprised wolf youkai flat on his face.

Far enough away that the wolf prince couldn't easily retaliate, Kagome returned her gleefully snickering katana to its scabbard. "You really shouldn't talk with your mouth full, even if it is only gravel. You were saying?"

Sessaki snorted into his sleeve. "Your ego is very fortunate, wolf, that Yashita and Shimano did not witness this…"

Kogashu slowly stood up while dusting off his somewhat less-than-pristine dark brown _haori_ and glaring ferociously at the amused girl. "Dammit, Kagome! How the hell did you drop me?"

She ran a hand through her hair. "No shards equals level playing field, wolfling… I've caught up to you since last winter."

"By the fifth _fucking _hell…"

Grinning wickedly, she tossed off another barb. "Come on… it isn't that bad… I haven't even let Fenik out to chase you around a bit. He could use a chance to stretch his legs…"

"That damn dog shows up, I _quit_."

"No worries… he still doesn't eat garbage. Now, we gonna rehearse, or what?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Sleep well, Kagome." Sessaki's eyes twinkled with well-suppressed mirth. "Excellent work tonight."

Kagome grinned, feeling much better for working out some of her stress on the hapless wolf prince. "Thank you, sir. What time is reveille tomorrow?"

"A servant will awaken you just before 0800."

Kagome bowed formally to the tall courtier and entered her room, sliding the door closed behind her and kicking in the locking bolt. She glanced around the candle-lit gracious surroundings, which included a thick futon invitingly turned down… and smiled. _Somebody remembered that I prefer a pillow to a block of wood_.

Crossing to the window, she opened the shutters slightly so Inuyasha would know they were unlocked_…what if he doesn't come to me? I really don't like sleeping without my hanyou…_ Sighing, she stashed Fenik against the loaded regalia stand next to the wall, undressed, folded her clothing, and crawled into the bedding but sleep did not descend. She laid there for a while, staring at the delicately carved ceiling beams. _Are those phoenixes?_ She angled her head, peering intently into the gloom, until she was sure that what appeared to be swirling, feathery clouds were actually the curving wings of flaming birds. Giving up the eye-strain inducing activity, she closed her eyes and thought about the evening instead.

The dinner had been just as lovely as last year, and the musical entertainment equally so, but their gathering was much quieter with two large personalities missing. Just like last year, she had flamed and set arrows around the perimeter of the Imperial Pavilion at Sessaki's direction while Kogashu lit her way with a flaring torch. When she pointed out that her night vision was nearly as good as both of theirs now, thanks to her battle-sight, Kogashu had merely shrugged. "Tradition."

Back at the Western Pavilion, they refreshed themselves with cool drinks but Kagome had suddenly felt incredibly tired, almost to the point of queasiness, and so they had ended the night considerably earlier than the previous year. Now tucked up in bed, despite being emotionally drained and physically exhausted… Kogashu hadn't gone down easy… she shifted and squirmed, trying to find a comfortable position even though she knew it was a fairly forlorn hope without Inuyasha. _Maybe I should just sit up until he arrives… but what if he doesn't?_

"Keh, wench. You forgot your _yukata_ again; not that I mind, or anything…"

"_Inuyasha!_" She sat up, the blankets falling away and reached for him. He obligingly leapt down from the window sill, padded over to the futon and knelt beside her, pulling the Tetsusaiga out of his waistband. A moment after that, he struggled to keep his balance as Kagome burrowed through his clothing until she was tucked against his bare chest, hugging him for all she was worth.

"_Koishii_? You all right?" Wondering at her clinginess, he tossed his _haori_ and _juban_ to the foot of the futon before running his claws through her hair. Her dark head bobbed an affirmative to his question, but he wasn't convinced. However, if his girl was in need of some skin on skin contact, he wasn't about to complain, especially when she began tugging on the knot holding his _hakama_. Letting the fire-rat slide down over his hips and thighs, he kicked the garment off then slowly took her down onto the futon, relishing how she arched into him when he lightly tickled her spine with his claws.

Resting on his elbows, he pressed gentle kisses along her brow while using his claw-tips to lightly stroke though the hair at her temples. Kagome leaned into the caresses while working at the blankets between them, wriggling strenuously to push them down and bring him closer to her. "Relax, _koishii_… what's the rush?" She mumbled something against his throat, and he gave in, lifting his hips so that she could accomplish her goal.

His muscular body sliding against hers sent heat directly to her groin, and she rolled her hips suggestively. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to mutter before shoving the bedding down to the foot of the futon and stretching out on top of her, bringing as much skin as possible into full contact. Kagome clung to him, outlining his collarbone with kisses, rubbing her cheek against his chest while he rumbled in a lazy sort of way that made her nipples harden from the vibration. They kissed heatedly, intensely, hands caressing, bodies sliding until hardness entered softness, moving together with increasing urgency until he gasped, then howled into her shoulder, his fangs accidentally nicking her while she muffled her own cry in his chest.

Panting, he nuzzled her skin, moving his tongue languidly over the marks he left to take away the sting. When she could make her arm obey, she biffed him in the ear anyways. "_Owww_… that hurt, dog-boy!"

"Keh… you told me I wasn't allowed to howl." He left her shoulder to kiss her throat before rising up high enough to smirk crookedly at her. "Unless you actually _wanted_ to see me take down a squad of these 'se-cure-it-ee' guards with both my swords swinging…"

"I'm gonna put Kumo's muzzle on you if you _ever _do that again…"

"Oi… you've already collared me, and now you want to muzzle me? Nice try, wench."

She couldn't help but chuckle at that, and when he slid out of her, she snuggled into his chest, and played with his sidelock where it hung across his chest. After they cooled off for a few moments, Inuyasha reached down to grasp the sheet and pull it up around both of them. Settling back, he tucked her head under his chin while tracing little circles on her hip. Kagome nestled in closer, sighing gently and listened to his heartbeat.

Inuyasha knew the moment she fell asleep because she became utterly boneless in his arms. Shifting slightly, he arranged himself for slumber then kissed her forehead. In his turn, he examined the carvings adorning the roof beams while thoughts chased their tails through his mind. _Why are your eyes full of sadness when you think I'm not looking, Kagome? Something is eating at you… and I intend to find out what._

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha awoke in the very early dawn, his ears swivelling rapidly as his subconscious checked the immediate area for threats. Finding none, he relaxed again and curled around the girl in his arms, delighting in the way she murmured his name and burrowed into the crook of his neck. Gently running one hand up and down her back, he watched her sleeping face and pursued several thoughts from the previous night. _She looks so sad every time she sees Shiori… something's up there… and why did her sword react like that to the asshole's sword? If Fenik's somehow related to me, does that mean he's also related… to Sesshomaru?_

Just as that somewhat disturbing thought skipped through his mind, silver-flecked grey eyes fluttered open. Kagome stared at his chest for a moment before kissing the soft skin next to her lips and sliding her arm around his trim waist. She was rewarded with a soft rumble and a warm hug. "Morning, _koishii_."

"Good morning, _koibito_… so, how was your first time in a palace?" she asked, suspiciously straight-faced.

He snorted, then made her squeak by darting his claws over the curve of her behind to tickle the soft skin at the top of her thighs. "Not bad… looking forward to trying it out as a human tonight, too."

"So'm I… no random damage from carried-away hanyous to worry about."

"Don't be so sure; Miroku was sporting some pretty impressive bruises the other day…"

She smacked his chest. "You two hentais! Anything else you were comparing?"

"Nope." His eyes sparkled impishly. "Sango couldn't have bitten Miroku down _there _unless she's _really_ flexible…"

"Oh, that's just… _eeyew_!" Kagome scrunched up her nose; he tapped it with his claw.

"… but Okibi might have had something to do with it when she knocked him into the manure heap the other day."

She laughed then, and although he smiled along with her, he also carefully studied her face. Noting again the pinched look to her eyes and the paleness of her skin, despite being thoroughly warmed up last night before a sound sleep, he decided that there was no time like the present. "_Koishii_, why does Shiori make you sad?"

There was no mistaking her frozen shock, instantly followed by an attempt to divert his attention. Inuyasha became uncomfortably aware of exactly _how_ she intended to distract him when she began kissing his throat while her fingers ruffled the silver curls at the base of his shaft._ She's done this before to evade me… sneaky wench. Not gonna work this time..._

Moving quickly, he rolled her onto her back and pinned her hands on either side of her head, resting most of his weight on her hips and thighs so she couldn't twist away. Her eyes widened and she tensed, as if assessing the strength of his hold prior to making a break for it; he leaned into her a little more heavily, which caused her heart rate to accelerate in his chest. _What the fuck? Why's she so scared?_

Leaning in, he kissed her softly on the cheek, purring gently in an effort to relax her. All her muscles were rigid, almost painfully so, and he frowned into her hair. _Enough of this shit. _"Kagome, I want you to tell me what the hell's going on." Spiritual energy suddenly prickled threateningly against his skin, and he reared up, snarling. "Don't even _try_ that shit with me; you _know_ I won't let you go no matter what." The energy drained away as she audibly clenched her teeth and turned her face to the side; fear tainted her scent. Thoroughly startled and now very concerned, he asked, "Has someone threatened you?"

"No! Nobody besides _you_!" she hissed, her eyes screwed tightly closed, as if she thought she could make him go away if she couldn't see him.

"I'm not budging, wench; we'll stay like this all day until you tell me what's going on."

"You're just stubborn enough to do that," she growled between her teeth, practically vibrating with the desire to run.

"You know it better than anyone." He relaxed a little more, flattening her thoroughly into the futon. She grunted a little from his weight, but stubbornly refused to give in. He tried purring again, and kept his voice gentle. "I'm waiting, Kagome… first, what's up with you and Shiori?"

"_Nothing_!"

"It must be something… why are you crying?" It was true; tears leaked out from under her lashes.

"Because there's an idiot hanyou crushing me!" She wrenched her arms violently, but that only earned her a tighter grip.

"Cheap shot, bitch. Let's try again." She quivered beneath him, and more salty liquid ran into her hair. Studying the misery etched on her face, he gently stroked her cheek with the backs of his claws. "You _know_ something… something about Shiori, because every time you look at her, there's so much pain in your eyes that it hurts me to see it." Nuzzling her cheek, he tenderly licked away the tears. "Tell me, Kagome… I can't make it go away unless I know."

She exhaled, trembling, and the fear-scent disappeared but was replaced by sadness so overwhelming he could practically taste it. "Please believe me, Inuyasha… if I could tell you, I would, because carrying this knowledge alone feels like it's killing me by slow inches." Swallowing hard, she turned her head to look him full in the eye. "I _can't _tell you or it might screw everything up… and Naraku might win."

_That _shocked him. "The stakes are that high?" Kagome nodded slowly. Inuyasha chewed his lip thoughtfully while contemplating her anguished face. "Does this have something to do with our 'ally' on this side?"

"Inuyasha, I can't…"

"Just nod, then… don't use words, and you haven't broken any rules." Kagome gave a long sigh, and then before she thought better of it, gave one brief nod. He contemplated that for a moment. "Keh. This 'ally' has to be someone who knew us in the past… shit, someone like a youkai… or somehow knows about the Shikon Jewel quest, because equipment like those huge saddlebags arriving out of the blue, or a map showing our route before we even know the way ourselves are a little too obvious." The way she stiffened beneath him and snapped her eyes closed indicated that he'd hit on something. "You say this 'ally' is trustworthy, Kagome, but if you're being stressed out like this..."

"It isn't his fault! I was a little too curious about our mission and found out something I wasn't supposed to. He _is_ trustworthy, Inuyasha… he wants us to win." Despite Kagome's obvious sincerity, he arched a sceptical eyebrow.

"_Him? _I want to know who it is, wench."

"Why?"

"Anyone who upsets you needs to be straightened out…"

"I shouldn't have asked in the first place, and I've been more than sorry ever since. Please, Inuyasha, just drop it because now _you're_ stressing me out!" There was a note of genuine pleading in her tone and it tugged at his heart. _My poor bitch…damn! How am I supposed to protect her from this kind of shit? Now I have to worry about youkai being in this time, too? Give me Tetsusaiga and a horde of demons any day…_

"Keh. You're off the hook… for now." He slid off her and released her wrists, propping himself up on one elbow while stroking her cheek with his other hand. "Talk to your 'ally' about this when you get a chance, because I expect some answers." Kagome's face fell; he tapped her nose with a claw. "As your alpha, I want to know who you're dealing with."

He wondered at the odd, dark little smile that flitted across her lips. "If you ever meet him, you'll have to be on your best behaviour… maybe even plan to be a little submissive."

"No fucking way would I _ever_ submit…"

He wondered why she chortled gleefully, the sound completely at odds with her previous demeanour. "Don't say that, dog-boy, because you just may find yourself eating your words!"

"Keh. Whatever, wench." Kissing the tip of her nose, he rolled out of the futon and stretched, then began dressing. Kagome sat up slowly, watching him with darkly solemn silver-sparked eyes. "I'd better take off, since I can hear other people waking up." Shoving Tetsusaiga into his sash, he gave her a very straight look. "Be good."

"Aren't I always?" she asked quietly.

He rolled his eyes. "I meant 'stay out of trouble'…" He paused when she dropped her gaze to her lap, her expression closing like darkness falling across the sun. Moving swiftly, he cupped her face in his hands, stroking his thumbs over her cheeks as she startled, wide-eyed. "Don't look at me like that… I only want to protect you." Kissing her softly, he briefly nuzzled her cheek before breathing, "See ya, wench." Rolling up to his feet with feline grace, he stalked to the window. Blowing her a kiss, he was gone into the pearly-grey light.

Kagome flopped back down on the futon, exhaling loudly. _Damn, damned damnable… how the hell am I going to get out of this one? It isn't like I can introduce him to Lord Sessaki… argh! What the fuck am I going to do?_ She clasped her hands behind her head and contemplated the phoenixes roiling across the lacquered beams as her thoughts whirled. _Okay… I need to calm down… when Yash arrives, I can ask him about this conversation… I hope he remembers it!_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	66. Calculated Risk

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **The Hutch boys and I are going on a brief seasonal hiatus; see you in the New Year! Happy Holidays from our fortress to yours!

A bit of lemon fluff in the middle, and some coarse language.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 66: Calculated Risk **

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

**_Imperial Palace, morning of the New Moon Festival _**

A few sleepless hours after Inuyasha lithely and ably demonstrated the concept of 'defenestration', a brisk knock on the wooden doorframe jerked Kagome out of her uneasy doze. She stumbled from the futon, threw on her dark red haori and unlocked the door. Sliding the wooden panel open, she was greeted with the cheery visage of her official dresser, Suzume, bearing an armload of red-and-white fabric, a bucket of hot water, a towel and some soap.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome. I thought you might like to freshen up a bit before breakfast."

"Thank you, Suzume-san. I'm glad to see you again." She smiled graciously and stood aside to let him pass.

After briefly studying her, the sparrow-youkai bobbed his head in greeting, then trotted in to deposit his burden next to her futon. "The bathhouse will be made available to you at 1600 hours, the same as last year, and then I will assist you into your regalia."

"I appreciate that; see you then."

He gave her another of those brief, considering glances before bowing himself out the door. Kagome kicked the bolt into place, scrubbed her hands through her hair and proceeded to give herself a thorough sponge-bath. _I really hope Yash gets here soon… I want to spend as much time with him as possible_… Dressed and her hair tied back, Fenik at her hip, Kagome let herself out into the corridor to find another servant awaiting her. Inclining her head in response to his bow, she followed him down the polished planking of the hallway to the staircase, her mind elsewhere. _This year's festival has been a bust so far; no Yashita to flirt with, no Shimano to tease… pounded Kogashu though, so it wasn't a dead loss. Wonder if wolfling will be at breakfast, or if it will be just me and Sessaki? Oh, boy… do I dare ask if he'd meet with Inuyasha? No, better not, because then I'd have to admit I'd spilled the beans about Shiori… sort of. Argh!_ The first warning twinges began to throb her temples. _Wonderful… this is going to be a great day, I can just tell_…

It was a very subdued Celestial Bodyguard who followed the servant through the gardens to face an intimate breakfast with a wolf. The man bowed respectfully and backed away as she ascended the two steps to the veranda and entered under the curving eaves to be greeted with a disturbingly-cheery and therefore booming-voiced Kogashu.

"Morning, princess! Ready to face the best that the Imperial kitchens have to offer?"

Kagome barely managed not to wince. "Where's Lord Sessaki?"

"In a meeting with your future step-father," Kogashu grinned. "Apparently certain members of your family are creating red tape again."

"I can tell you're dying to for me to ask what's going on…"

"Couldn't tell you even if I knew; 'top secret', 'flow of time', and all that."

"Could you pipe down a bit, wolfling? I have a headache."

He peered at her. "I barely landed a hit on you last night. Any bruising isn't my fault… but you might want to check with your room-mate of last night!"

She took a half-hearted swipe at him. "I know, I know… but could you still lower the volume a notch?"

"Ah… what did the pup do now?"

"Why does everyone blame him if I look off-colour?" she growled.

"Aren't you just Little Miss Sunshine this morning… come on up, boys… say good morning to a _real_ bitch."

Kagome broke off her glare at Kogashu to beam cheerfully at the two men dressed in Imperial livery hesitating on the pavilion's veranda. "Good morning! How are my 'brothers' today?" Both men broke out into wide smiles and bowed before stepping under the eaves. Kagome hopped up and gave each of them a bear hug, causing them to duck their heads and vivid blushes to cover their cheeks. Grinning, she reached up to tug Gen's ear and ran her hand over Hake's bristled skull. "You two look great; nice to see you not sweaty and gasping from chasing this guy all over Honshu for once!"

"Thanks, Lady Kagome. It's so good to see you."

"Our families will be thrilled to meet you tonight, Lady Kagome."

She cocked her head on the side, smirking. "Wives, eh? I take it that having Lady Ayame as your alpha had some fringe benefits?"

They blushed even harder and squirmed. "Yes, Lady Kagome… both of our wives are members of Lady Ayame's clan."

"Any kids?"

Hake puffed up his chest while Gen smiled proudly. "I have three girls, and Hake has two girls and two boys."

"Sounds like you two, plus that reprobate over there, are doing a fine job of rebuilding your pack all on your own." Kagome ushered the two farther into the pavilion and saw them settled on cushions before taking her own seat. Kogashu waved over the servants, who began serving up bowls of rice porridge studded with raisins, platters of sliced fruit and they fell to with a will, discussing the wolves' families… and Kagome discovered that Kogashu's youngest son, Goro, would be in Sota's echelon at the Academy in two weeks time.

"You couldn't come up with a better name than 'fifth son' for the poor kid?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at Kogashu.

"Just you wait, princess… when you and mutt-face get around to producing your own brats, we'll see what you two come up with. It took Sessaki and Lady Rin nearly six months to decide on a name for their sprog."

"Six months? For a single name?"

"They had a girl's name picked out almost right from the start… it was the boy's name that caused the problem. Seems Lady Rin didn't really want 'death' or any of its variations in the wee mite's moniker…"

"Can't say I blame her," Kagome muttered. "Thank goodness they had a girl." _I hope that whichever name Sessaki was bent on isn't 'suggested' for my kid down the line! Yukihime and Shikoro's kid can be gifted with it. Hmm… __I wonder if Yash has any weird ideas about baby names… damn, damned, damnable… something else I really don't need to think about right now!_ Shaking her head slightly to clear that thought, she changed the topic to the choice of the Imperial kata that they would use in the morning's rehearsal.

Once they'd sorted out which of the kata to use, Hake began describing a Thai-style boxing competition he'd seen the previous night on television and soon there was a lively debate raging over the superiority of Japanese martial arts to those from the mainland.

In the midst of the laughter, the good-natured chivvying and the sunlit morning in the Imperial gardens, Kagome set down her plate of strawberries and bowed her head. The pavilion gradually fell silent as her lack of participation in the conversation became obvious. While Gen and Hake looked on in concern, Kogashu reached over and lightly touched her arm. "What's the matter, princess?" he gently asked.

Her voice gravely with suppressed emotion, she kept her eyes hidden under her bangs but her clenched fists gave away her stress. "Last year, this festival was just a distraction from the 'real action' of the shard hunt, and I couldn't wait to get back to the other side." Taking a deep, sobbing breath, she pinched the bridge of her nose before continuing, "This year… _this_ is my refuge from all the shit happening on the other side of the well."

"Kagome…" Kogashu felt at a bit of a loss, to see the vibrant young woman seemingly coming apart in front of him. _She's really in danger of cracking… this is not good! I'd better let Sessaki know ASAP… where the hell is Yashita? His woman needs some support!_

"Lady Kagome, you know that you are critical to Naraku's defeat…" Gen ventured cautiously.

Damp grey eyes rose to his, and Kagome managed a weak smile. "Don't worry; I'm going back. It is my duty… but I wish it was all over, and I could stay here where there aren't any blood, guts or death caused by that bastard." Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, she picked up the plate and finished eating her fruit in the awkward silence that followed. Returning the empty plate to the tray, she grasped her katana and rose to her feet. "All right… shall we go kick up some gravel before the sun gets too hot?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_Afternoon of the New Moon Festival_**

Picking the sesame seeds left over from a delicious bento-box lunch out of her teeth, Kagome wended her way up the stairs to the Crimson Phoenix Room for a well-deserved afternoon nap. Sparring with Gen and Hake had been a tremendous amount of fun, once the men had overcome their initial nerves. Fenik hadn't helped, displaying a tendency to spit sparks if one of them came too close; she'd finally had to threaten to set him aside in favour of a non-demonic sword to make him co-operate.

_But Nixie… they're wolves!_

They are also my co-performers in this little show we're putting on for the Emperor.

_I don't like them so close to you_…

They're pretending to attack me, so of course they have to come close.

_If one of them touches you_…

Kogashu will kick his butt.

_He won't hit them hard enough…_

Of course he will, or Yash will thump him.

_Why not cut out the middle-demon and just let me_…

No.

_Dammit, Nixie… you just won't let me have any fun, will you?_

You're _so_ cute when you pout, Fenik.

_Grrr. Bite me, bird-girl._

After a quick pit stop in the privy, she pushed the panel open and stepped into the silk-panelled room. The window screen was wide open, allowing cooler air into the room from the shady side of the building. Her foot grazed a lidded wooden bucket just inside the door, which proved to be full of hot water. _Someone's being thoughtful; I worked up a helluva sweat out there before we moved into a dojo to finish the rehearsal._ Stripping off her clothes and folding them into a pile, leaning her sword against the kimono stand, Kagome made use of the supplied cloth and towel to refresh herself before tidying up the water she splattered onto the venerable wood floor. She then crawled into the freshly-made futon, covering herself with only the linen sheet.

Lying quietly in the stillness, her fingertips worrying the delicate hair bracelets, Kagome wondered if Yashita's flight had arrived. _I really miss him... what if he doesn't show up? Then I'll really have to ask Sessaki… oh, man… I'm doomed. Last year at this time, the toughest decision I had to make was between kissing Yashita or Inuyasha; as it turned out, I didn't have to choose at all_… Smiling quietly to herself, comparing the frivolity of last year's decision to the gravity of this year's issues, she rolled onto her side and managed to relax into a light doze.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"We're almost there, Yash… settle down!" Shimano yanked firmly on Yashita's arm, forcing the older man back into his seat of the Academy car; he received a fiery glare for his trouble. "You can't just go haring off out there. It's broad daylight and someone will report you for sure. It isn't the airline's fault that there was such a long delay landing at Narita this morning."

"I _know_, runt. It's just that…"

Shimano checked his watch. "They've barely finished lunch; we'll be there in plenty of time for you to spend the afternoon with her."

"She's supposed to be resting before the evening performance…"

"So? 'Rest' with her. Sessaki isn't going to say anything if you _do_ crash her room; he knows how long you've been apart… and he was appreciative of the fact that you restrained your temper so well once all the shit hit the fan in Okinawa."

"Yeah… you're right… he does owe me one for settling things without an international incident."

The kitsune gently swatted the hanyou's shoulder. "He owes both of us, so I'll lend you mine for more free time with Kagome." Grinning at the expression on Yashita's face, Shimano stretched his long legs out to the side, resting them on top of the hanyou's shins. "I'm sure looking forward to seeing Kogane and the kids. That was a long two months; I wonder who'll be tapped for baby-sitting duty for my two youngest, since Sota and Akagane are busy tonight?"

"Who tangled with those hellions last year?"

"Masa and Shina Kosaru."

Yashita snorted. "All Masa has to do is threaten to slap a couple of sutras on them and they'll be angels. Now, you might have to offer him and his sister a bonus on top of the regular hazard pay to do it again."

"The trouble is, the kids have learned a couple of new tricks since last year…"

"You're hooped. You'll be stuck at home every night until those two are three hundred."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Yashita hesitated slightly outside the door of Kagome's room, his hand on the frame. The car had barely stopped moving in the courtyard before he shot out and practically flew up the ancient stone stairs, barely remembering to salute the duty guardsmen on his way past and ignoring Shimano's shouted farewell. He really should have detoured to his office and changed into his dress _haori_ from his rumpled fatigues, but… _I need to see her… _He quietly tested the door, grimacing when it slid open. _Silly wench, leaving the door unlocked like that… anyone could walk in_… _like a desperate husband._ He slipped through the panel, pivoted, and carefully closed it behind him. Inhaling deeply, his eyes closed, he dropped his concealment spell and then turned around.

She was turned away from him, lying on her side facing the window, the sheet kicked down around her knees. Mouth instantly dry, he froze in place, greedily drinking in the contours on full display. Kagome sighed lightly in her sleep and stretched a bit; he swallowed at the sight of her slender thighs, firm behind, the sweet dimples bookending her spine just below her slim waist, her dark hair trailing over the pillow and onto the floor… and then he smirked. _Too bad I don't have a camera handy! Have to keep up my rep as a semi-professional 'stalker'…_

Taking off his boots and lining them up neatly with her rather battered pair beside the door… _I'll tell Shimano that she needs new ones_… Yashita crossed the room on cat's-paw feet to the sleeping woman and knelt on the edge of the futon. His intention was to cover her up with the sheet and then gently kiss her awake, but as soon as he gripped the sheet in his claws he was distracted by Kohaku's mark, the long horizontal scar on her back. _I couldn't protect you that day… I was so lucky not to lose you_… Yashita bent and pressed a soft kiss to the healed injury, nuzzling her slightly before pulling back and drawing the sheet up to her waist.

As he leaned over her to catch hold of the sheet and tug it up in front, he was brought face to face with the angry-looking scar on her bicep, also inflicted by Sango's brother that day, and he couldn't help the growl that rose in his throat. Ducking his head, he slowly traced that marker of her courage with his lips; he didn't notice that his bangs brushed over the sensitive skin of her breasts, causing her eyelashes to flutter open. Concentrating on her scent, he allowed his lips to rove over her velvety skin, leaving little goose-bumps in the wake of his touch. He was momentarily puzzled when he came across four small scabs sealing shallow punctures decorating the top of her shoulder, and then flushed when he remembered who had put them there and under what circumstances. Slowly running his tongue over the marks, he moved his attentions closer to her throat, half-drunk on her scent.

Kagome was at first unwilling to awaken from a lovely dream where the mission was over and nobody died until she realized that her neck was being tenderly kissed by a warm, wonderful presence with a familiar demonic aura. "Inuyasha?" she whispered, turning her head towards her visitor, and he jumped a little. He'd been so intent on what he was doing that he'd completely missed the warning signs of her impending wakefulness.

Grinning sheepishly, he leaned over her so that she could see him without straining her neck. "Hello, _koishii_. Sorry if I woke you… _oomph_!"

Kagome rolled onto her back, lunged upwards and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him down on top of her in a position that he knew his libido would be unable to ignore. _Bad idea… bad idea… I am so dead if Sessaki walks in that door since I didn't lock it either_… he was undone when Kagome spread her thighs and allowed him to settle into his natural place, with only his camouflage trousers and a thin piece of sheeting between them… and the answering rush of blood to his groin made him slightly dizzy. "Kagome…"

"Oh, Yash… I _missed_ you so much!"

Her rasping whisper was too much for him; he slid his hands under her shoulder blades and clasped her tightly to him, burying his face in the warm skin of her throat. Mouthing her pulse, he listened to her breathing, very conscious of the fact that her body lay open and accepting beneath him… and his body was straining to respond. He caught himself rocking his hips against hers, and groaned through his teeth when she pressed back with full intent. Muttering an oath, he slid away from temptation and onto his side, pulling her into his chest and quickly trapping her hands when they attempted to head south. "Stop, Kagome… not a good idea…" he murmured, trying very hard to ignore his youkai's frustrated screaming.

She twisted a hand loose and cupped his cheek, running her thumb across his stripe. He stared into silver-flecked eyes gone dark with desire and felt the answering tightness in his groin at the unmistakeable scent of her arousal. "Inuyasha… I'm _so_ glad you're here. The past two months have been so difficult… I wanted to talk to you so badly." Kagome paused and smiled softly up at him. "But first… a kiss for my hanyou…" Sliding her hand around the nape of his neck to catch hold of his braid, she drew him down for a long, wet kiss that did absolutely nothing to calm his raging desire… and from the enticing smells swirling around his nose, she was more than ready for his attentions.

_Bad idea… bad idea_… _gods, I'm going to lose it! _Breaking the kiss in order to hang onto the barest shred of his sanity, he struggled to maintain his control without having to be tied up in a straight jacket in the corner of Sessaki's office on the other side of the Imperial Palace. "What did you want to talk to me about, _koishii_?" he asked, trying desperately to rein in both his instincts and the situation. He was rather unprepared when Kagome wound her hands into the front of his fatigues and gave every appearance of fighting back tears. "_Koishii_?"

Kagome began to sniffle. "I… it's… oh, Yash… I wish I didn't… it's too hard… I can't…"

Catching her hand, he stilled the frantic twisting of the heavy material and kissed her forehead. "Shhhh, Kagome. Just relax and tell me what's bothering you." He was rather unprepared for her single-word answer.

"Shiori."

Pulling back, he looked deeply into her tear-filled eyes. "I don't understand… why is Shiori upsetting you?" Kagome couldn't answer right away, and he had a growing sense of unease. _I haven't thought of her in centuries… _Silver hair, glowing red-violet eyes and a brilliant smile filled his memories, along with Shippo's devastation. _Could that be it? Who told her?_

"I know that Shiori dies, Yash... but unlike Miroku and Sango and Kaede, the fact that she's not alive any more is really bothering me…"

"How do you know?" he asked quietly, mentally planning the best way to break the idiot's neck.

"Sessaki."

_Stunned_ was an understatement; Yashita's jaw dropped. "What? _He_ told you? After threatening my life if I let anything slip…"

"It's my fault… I asked him outright, and the knowledge has been killing me ever since." Kagome choked as tears began sliding into her hair; Yashita bent to quickly kiss them away. "She's just so _alive_ and so happy, always hanging off your _hakama_, wanting you to take her flying… yesterday morning she asked if she could be your kit…"

The long-ago memory of the hot summer morning that they introduced the rest of their group to frozen fruit juice, and a little bat hanyou had cried in his arms because she wanted to be like Shippo nearly brought tears to his eyes as well. "I remember, Kagome… she's been gone so long from this end of time…" As she began to cry in earnest, Yashita held her tightly against him and soothingly ran his claws through her hair while he thought. When Kagome's sobs subsided, he spoke in a soft voice. "Etsu was happily remarried not long after the well closed, and Shiori had four human half-siblings. She and Shippo stayed at the village as its protectors, continuing where we left off."

"S-she was grown up… not a child anymore?" Kagome quavered.

Yashita squeezed her gently before replying. "Her mother and step-father were long dead, and her half-brothers and sisters were grandparents in their own right."

He had to pause, and kissed Kagome's forehead to cover his own emotions. "Shippo's second tail had fully grown in by the time it happened; he and Shiori were very close, Kagome… so much so that we were expecting an imminent announcement that fox-bat pups were on the way."

Kagome's fingers tightened in his jacket. "Oh, no…"

"I was living at the fortress; I still couldn't be apart from Sesshomaru for more than a couple of days at a time without losing control. By the time we found out, it was far too late." He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the scene that had greeted he and his brother when they arrived at Edo in the aftermath of the attack. "Oda Nobunaga had declared war on the Buddhist warrior-monks at Mt. Hiei because they had the audacity to beat him on the battlefield. After that, and the execution of three of his relatives, _any_ monk was fair game to his forces. A group of soldiers attacked the village because one of Miroku and Sango's sons had been ordained and established a small monastic retreat with Kaede's successor's blessing."

"Kaede's… successor?"

"The boy's sister; the houshi actually had a fair bit of spiritual power once the 'Vortex' no longer required restraint, and passed it on to his eldest children."

"That's quite unusual, isn't it? For one family to supply a Shinto priestess _and_ a Buddhist monk?"

"No more unusual than a village that not only approved this unorthodox religious arrangement but welcomed both youkai and hanyou with open arms."

"I suppose…"

"Shippo and Shiori led the defence; you would have been so proud of both of them, Kagome. They held off the attackers with the villagers' assistance over the course of two days while word was sent to the fortress for help, but finally Shiori went down, an arrow in her throat."

"B-but… she's a hanyou… a mere arrow shouldn't have…"

"She was in human form at the time, Kagome, and rapidly bled to death. The attackers had happened to strike at the moment of her greatest vulnerability. However, they didn't have long to celebrate." Yashita's eyes grew dark and his hand stilled its calming motion through Kagome's hair. "Shippo transformed for the first time into his fox form and rampaged through their lines; there were no survivors."

"Oh, gods…" She buried herself in Yashita's chest, sobbing for the doomed little girl who grew up to be Shippo's first love and then was cut down before her time. Yashita squeezed his eyes closed, willing himself not to cry as well, and began purring deep in his throat until her trembling quieted.

"Shippo was devastated at Shiori's loss, but he survived because they weren't yet mated. I took him back to the fortress and gave him to the staff to fuss over; it took him nearly two hundred years to get over her death. In some ways, I don't think he fully healed until he met Kogane. She's been so good for him in so many ways."

"Oh, Yash… it's so sad…"

"She died protecting the people and place she loved, Kagome. Sesshomaru sent regular patrols to safeguard Edo after that and the village prospered, until it became the city we know today." He nuzzled her hair until she tilted her tear-streaked face up to him; he carefully wiped her cheeks with his fingers.

Kagome smiled tiredly and a bit sadly as she traced his jaw with her fingertip. "This time-looping thing is hard to take, but… I feel a bit better knowing the full story of Shiori's fate. It'll still be hard when I see her on the other side, so full of life, and my heart just breaks for Shippo… but Kogane is a lovely person. Without her, there wouldn't be Akagane, and my brother wouldn't be so happy."

Yashita kissed her gently, then tucked her under his chin. He was startled when she went completely rigid and popped back out to look at him with wide eyes. "Yash, I'm in a real bind… Inuyasha wants to know… ah, I mean, _you_ want to know about our 'ally' on this side because you figured out I was upset over Shiori… and I'm afraid of the questions you'll ask… do you remember the conversation at all?" Her fingers anxiously twisted his fatigues again.

He didn't, but also didn't want her to know that. "Come here, _koishii_…" He cuddled her against his chest and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Why don't you have a nap, and I'll think about it while you sleep."

"Could you take off your fatigues first, so your pocket flap doesn't poke me in the eye?"

Chuckling, he allowed her to unbutton the jacket and then shrugged awkwardly out of it. Kagome snuggled into his tee-shirted chest and fished the silver chain holding their wedding bands out of the neckline, playing with the interlocking rings until her breathing became even and her limbs slackened.

Yashita exhaled slowly and studied the intricately carved phoenixes on the lacquered beams with a jaundiced expression. _Shit. Think, hanyou, think…what questions did I ask five hundred years ago in a conversation that I can't remember?_

He was saved from further fruitless ransacking of his memory banks by the arrival of someone who he really didn't want to see right now… but at least he wasn't in danger of being caught with his trousers down. Purely on principle, he bared his fangs in a soundless warning snarl at the interloper, who merely arched an elegant eyebrow as he stepped into the room.

Sessaki slid the door closed and glided towards them. Gracefully seating himself beside the futon, he neatly arranged his robes while watching the couple through his lashes. Detecting the mixed scents of arousal and sorrow, then noting Kagome's state of undress beneath the sheet as well as how she was tucked into his brother's body, he gave Yashita a questioning look.

"What the hell can be so important that you have to barge in here?" Yashita hissed, barely controlling an urge to smack the taiyoukai for his intrusion. Instead, he brought the sheet up to insulate Kagome from Sessaki's glance and curved his arms around her more securely.

"There was a small emotional incident this morning."

"No _shit_. How easy do you think it is for her? She's supposed to save the world, and keep her lives on both sides of the well separate, with no screw-ups to interrupt the 'flow of time'? She's _exhausted_."

"I agree; yet, there is nothing we can do for her except assist her survival in the field."

"Why did you tell her about Shiori?"

Sessaki shifted. "She asked a direct question, and I chose not to lie."

"That knowledge nearly tore her apart, you asshole."

"She will be far more cautious with her questions in the future."

Yashita gritted his fangs, but stilled when Kagome murmured in her sleep. Running his claws through her hair, he gently massaged the nape of her neck with his thumb, breathing her scent and calming himself. "Look, can you possibly see your way to leaving us alone for a while? I'm trying to remember what happened tonight from my younger self's perspective and your ugly mug is rather distracting…"

"She is yours until approximately midnight."

"Ah… what?" Yashita boggled first at the way his brother phrased the statement, and then the amount of time indicated.

"At Lady Higurashi's request, I have arranged a pass for the pup to enter the grounds after the festivities end tonight. Surely you remember _that_?" Sessaki cocked his head on the side, entertained by Yashita's obvious confusion turning into dawning remembrance.

"Right… okay… I went… and then… waitaminute… _you_ showed up."

It was Sessaki's turn to blink. "Explain."

"I wanted to meet our 'ally' on this side because I had some questions about how he knew so much about our mission. I, er, that is... the pup upset Kagome by asking her to identify you this morning."

"Which undoubtedly caused her tears in the breakfast pavilion."

"Shit… he made her cry, too? _Dammit_…"

"I had not anticipated a confrontation with your younger self." Sessaki brushed imaginary lint from his sleeve, his expression thoughtful… until a certain anticipatory gleam grew in his spell-darkened eyes. "This is a perfect opportunity; with his depleted human senses, I would remain undetected… just as your presence in her bed right now will go unremarked."

Yashita eyed him, suddenly cautious at his brother's enthusiasm for this meeting… and then he remembered his younger self's response, he grimaced. "Do you want a brief run-down in advance of the questions I asked?"

"Not in the least. The challenge is most intriguing." Sessaki gave him a very direct look. "I'm sure you _do_ remember that Kagome will face her greatest challenge in the coming weeks, which is another reason why I am permitting you to take liberties with her. Be careful, brother…"

"For _fuck's_ sake…"

"…in what you tell her." Steely yellow eyes pinned his retort in his throat. "There cannot be any deviations from the past, no matter how painful it is to keep this information from her."

"If only it had been me, not her…" Yashita ground out, the bile rising in his throat and roughening his voice at the memory of what was to come.

"Would the truce have been extended without her ordeal? I think not." Sessaki smoothly rose from his spot, flicking the heavy silk damask sleeves of his dark blue _haori_ into order before inclining his head ever so slightly to his brother. Yashita watched him narrowly until Sessaki disappeared through the door and it shut with a definite 'click'.

_She's all mine this afternoon and much of the evening… I'll make the most of it, since I won't see her for quite a while... but dammit! He had to bring that up!_ Finally able to relax, he managed to doze off with his Kagome in his arms, and for the next couple of hours, all was very well in his world.

Kagome awakened slowly, aware that there was warm breath on her hair and a comforting presence wrapped around her. _Oh, Yash_… she curled her fingers into his tee-shirt and stretched up to kiss his throat. Stroking his dark blue cheek stripe with her fingertips, she watched his face as he slowly swam back to consciousness

Yashita roused within a few moments, aware of the change in her heartbeat, and very unwilling to give up the pleasant sensations of her touch on his markings and her warm body in his arms. _All good things must come to an end_… Catching her wrist, he raised her hand to kiss her fingertips, and then opened his eyes to meet her softly sparkling ones. She giggled when he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead and then she squirmed slightly upwards until they were face to face. Smiling gently, she kissed along his cheek stripe, up over his brow and down his nose until she playfully nipped the tip. When he growled lightly, she kissed his lips, turning the grumbling noise into a quiet sigh.

Rising up on his elbow, he leaned over her, studying all the planes and angles of her dear face, noting the dark circles under her eyes and how the scars on her cheek stood out against her pale skin. Dropping kisses along her jaw, he was caught by surprise when her arms slipped up around his neck and she pulled him down to her.

"It's time to go, _koishii_. The bath house is ready for you…" Willing himself not to give in to his desires, he tried to gently stave off her embrace, but Kagome had other ideas.

"Please, Yash… we don't get many chances to be together… " Her voice was breathy and urgent, and her curves felt so good against him that he nearly gave in, but the thought of what Sessaki would do to him gave him renewed strength to protest.

"I don't think I can trust my control…"

"Relax, _koibito_. Just… give yourself to me, please?" Kagome's eyes were very dark and wistful, and he felt his determination flag. Then, an impish grin danced across her lips. "I can always purify you if you get out of hand…"

"Gee, thanks, wench." Chuckling a bit, some of the tension left him… until she pulled his tee-shirt out of the waistband of his fatigues and ran her warm hands over his bare skin. "Kagome… we can't…"

"If you're saying 'no' because of Sessaki, forget about him. If you're worried about losing it and taking me without my consent… well, you've had my permission since the elevator incident…"

"I told you that I wouldn't be able to let you go if we made love, Kagome, and that hasn't changed."

"I know… but some things are worth the risk." She cupped his cheek and ran her thumb over his lips while her other hand remained splayed over his lower back. He stopped, staring intently into her dark eyes.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I want to feel your skin against mine, have your arms around me like I belong to you… please, Inuyasha?" While he hesitated, she dropped her hand from his face and pulled the sheet away, baring herself to him. At his sucked-in breath, she ran both hands up under his shirt, bunching the khaki material around his chest, then pulling him down flush against her until they were hip-to-hip and heart-to-heart.

He kept his arms flexed, as if he intended to push off and flee, but his resolve broke at the feel of her soft, yielding body under his and her warm breath on his throat as she murmured into his skin, "I need you, _koibito_… hold me close…"

Letting out a helpless whine, he tore himself free of the shirt and threw it aside, his silver braid sliding across his back to thump lightly onto the futon. Holding Kagome's intense gaze with his own, he slowly and carefully slid his hands under her until they were warmly entwined and nose-to-nose. She smiled softly as she wrapped her arms more snugly around his muscled torso and lightly kissed his chin. "Thank you… you feel _so_ good."

He dipped his head to kiss the sensitive skin just in front of her ear and enjoyed her soft little sound of contentment. Nuzzling her cheek, he allowed her scent to wash over him as he listened to her heart beat, and then he forgot himself and delicately ran his tongue-tip down the side of her throat, causing her to arch up against him and her pulse to accelerate. _Oh, shit_…

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?"

"_Uhh_… just don't… squirm like that… please," he gritted out, when her responsive little movements sensitized his groin as thoroughly as the rest of his bare skin.

Kagome stilled under him, and he pulled back to meet a very serious gaze. He slid his hands further underneath her body and brought them up to lightly frame her face with his claw-tips, studying her eyes. Her irises, once a shifting mix of sea-storm greys, were now faceted with purest silver. Long black eyelashes fluttered down, and he moved to kiss the corner of her lips, lingering there for a long moment.

She caught her breath when they locked eyes again; his were molten bronze shot with brilliant gold, rich with flecks of amber and topaz. The emotion between them was too intense; Kagome dropped her eyes to his soft-looking lips, and licked her own while collecting herself enough to make her request. "Will you kiss me… as if I'm yours? As if we don't… have to part?"

It was Yashita's turn to hold very still, looking deeply into her wide, silvery gaze and seeing the both the love and the _want _mirrored there. He contemplated his expected life span for a few seconds if Sessaki were to return and catch him in a very compromising position, mentally shrugged, and decided to take a calculated risk with his wife and his instincts. Very conscious of the heat between them, that they were truly playing with fire, he slowly lowered his head until their lips just brushed. As if she were afraid that he would pull back after that slight contact, Kagome tightened her grasp on him and raised herself off the pillow, capturing his mouth again.

The resulting kiss was long, tender and searching, a slow exploration of each other's mouths that both built and banked their desires. When the need for air became overwhelming, they broke the kiss and simply gazed at each other, the rest of the world blocked out of their reality. When Kagome whispered, "I love you, Inuyasha," all he could do was take her mouth again, pouring his thanks into the contact between their lips and tongues until she was whimpering with desire. Slipping one hand out from under her, he lightly palmed her breast, rumbling a little when she arched her back and pushed the soft flesh against his hand.

His purr became louder when her hands stroked their way from his back to his waist, and her thumbs found the top curls of his hip stripes where they arched above the waistband of his fatigues. Their touches remained slow rather than frantic, but there was no denying what this intimate contact would lead to if they stepped over the line.

Yashita had to wrench himself out of a lust-induced haze when Kagome bucked her hips against his. "No, _koishii_… no. Don't tease…"

The girl whimpered softly in both frustration and sorrow. "I'm sorry, _koibito_… I just… I want…."

He slid off her again but pressed his camouflage-restrained erection against her hip while laying warm, open-mouthed kisses across the top curve of her breasts. When she gasped and instinctively arched into the caress, he briefly tested his control by brushing his lips over her hardened nipples… and the force of his youkai's response to her gasped plea for _more_ nearly overwhelmed him. Gritting his fangs, he slowly pulled away, catching her hands when she tried to keep him close. Grasping her slender wrists in one hand, he caught the sheet with the other and drew it up to cover her trembling body.

Yashita met her pleading gaze with a calmness he didn't really feel. "Stay there… don't move," he quietly commanded, not releasing her wrists until she lay perfectly still, watching him with wide, questioning eyes. He moved off the futon, never taking his gaze from hers while putting some distance between them.

Kagome could have cried at the loss of contact, of his warmth and strength, but she knew that he had to do this, that they couldn't muddy the already conflicted waters of her life beyond recovery. Instead, she slowly sat up, twisting her hands into the sheet covering her breasts, hiding her face behind her hair.

"I'm only trying to protect you, Kagome."

"You said that this morning, too." She glanced at him, then looked away, feeling the tears beginning to burn as her burden of knowledge and responsibility settled back into place, bowing her slender shoulders with its full weight.

"_Koishii_…"

"I'm sorry, Yash… I shouldn't have asked that of you."

Her use of his modern name stung a little; he didn't reply as he retrieved his tee-shirt and pulled it over his head. Yanking his braid free of the neckline, he looked for something to cover her with and located the dark red _haori_. Catching the garment in his claws, he rose onto his knees and swung it around her shoulders. "You don't have to worry about the pup's questions; it's been taken care of," he murmured as he pulled away.

Kagome's slim fingers caught at his hand and she squeezed tightly; he quickly relented and gathered the shaking girl into his arms, pressing kisses to the crown of her head as she buried her face in his chest and repeatedly whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"_Shhh_… I love you, Kagome… I would do anything for you… you know that… hush, _koishii_…" He rocked her gently, stroking her hair until she quieted. "We have a busy night ahead of us; how about that bath?" She nodded, not giving up her place next to his heart, wishing she could stay forever in the circle of his arms. "Sessaki has given me permission to stay at your side tonight… if you'll have me…." Her fierce hug gave him his answer, and he couldn't help but smile at the strength of her reassurance. "Okay… let's go, wench… I'll guard the bath house entrance since Shimano's gone home to see his family." Yashita helped her to stand up on the futon, then found her red-and-gold _obi_ and looped it around her slender waist, tying it neatly in a simple knot. Throughout this exercise, Kagome remained silent, following him with those heartbreakingly eloquent eyes.

Stepping off the futon, she collected the towel left earlier by Suzume and slipped into a pair of _geta_, then waited by the door for Yashita to pick up his camouflage jacket and lace up his own boots. As she placed her hand on the door panel, preparing to slide it open, he caught her chin in gentle fingers and tilted her face up for a chaste kiss. "Being with you this afternoon, holding you in my arms, feeling your skin against mine… it made the last eight weeks worthwhile, Kagome. These stolen moments mean everything to me… they give me the strength to keep going even when I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't start crying, wench. You have an Emperor to charm, and a morose Celestial Bodyguard just won't cut it. Besides, if you go into dinner looking all teary-eyed, Kogashu will try to start something with me, and we can't have the 'Spirits of Darkness' being pulverized before you have a chance at them."

"Actually, Fenik wouldn't mind if you did take a round out of my 'brothers'; he's having trouble accepting wolves in my vicinity."

"That's my boy…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"All right, princess… you ready to rumble?"

Kagome chuckled at Kogashu as she and Yashita entered the pavilion to join the others for dinner. Dropping onto a handy cushion and pulling another one over for Yashita, she grinned broadly at the demon wearing the full trappings of his position as Imperial First Spear. "Ready to kick some furry butt, wolfling!"

"Good to hear; welcome back, dog-breath." Yashita replied with a rude gesture as he seated himself next to Kagome and neatly lined up the Tetsusaiga with Fenikkusuken on the tatami before them. The two swords emitted audible pulses, then fell silent. Kogashu eyed the weaponry. "That blade of yours is going to behave itself tonight, right? No spectral dogs biting the performers or anything like that?"

"_That _would be rather difficult to explain." All heads swivelled as the Imperial First Sword arrived, resplendent in formal indigo blue silk robes. Sessaki held Kagome's eye for a moment before switching his attention to Yashita; she saw his nostrils flare slightly, and knew he was checking to see that they'd behaved themselves. _Wonder what he'd do if we didn't?_ Apparently satisfied, he nodded and swept past them to take a cushion on Yashita's left. A moment later, Tenseiga was laid on the other side of Fenikkusuken, and all present jumped when a single, rather loud _thrum_ vibrated the wooden building. Kagome couldn't take her eyes from the faintly glowing tendrils of coloured vapour lazily twining around the three hilts.

"Damn… is it safe to have those fangs so close together?" Kogashu surreptitiously shifted a little farther away.

Yashita smirked at the uncomfortable wolf prince. "Maybe not for you…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Do you have to go now, Yash?" Kagome murmured, twisting her fingers into the sleeve of his black dress _haori_ as they stood to the side of the gravelled area after her battle with the 'Spirits of Darkness' was completed. They were briefly alone after she had been introduced to Gen's and Hake's pretty, good-natured wives who had greeted her like a long-lost sister.

"I think Kogashu owes me a beer; got a better offer?" he teased.

Kagome stepped closer and pressed her armoured-and-silk-muffled body lightly against his side. "I know you don't want to be too close to your younger self, but… I really don't want you to leave…"

He sought for her hand hidden in their voluminous sleeves and squeezed her fingers in lieu of a public kiss, which would violate so many regulations he didn't want to think about it. "I can stay with you a little longer; the pup isn't here tonight."

"He… he isn't?" She was shocked, and her brain instantly spun into puzzling out what Inuyasha could be possibly doing on the night of the New Moon, especially since all of her family were in attendance at the festival.

"Nope. He'll be by later, apparently. Shall we go say hello to your mother?" He offered her his arm and Kagome obediently rested her gauntleted hand on the back of his wrist, her mind still whirling with concerns. They made their way through the crowd, pausing occasionally to pose for photographs, until they reached a beaming Kioko Higurashi robed in cobalt blue with an equally-pleased looking Gitoumaru at her side. He in turn was lending a supportive hand to Ojii-san, who smiled proudly at Kagome.

"Magnificent, granddaughter. Your father would have been so proud… who is this?" He broke off abruptly and squinted up at Yashita, who politely bowed to the old man, Kioko, and a rather short nod to Gitoumaru. The other inu-youkai gravely nodded back, the corners of his lips twitching.

Kagome thought quickly. "Ah, er… may I introduce Lord Yashita, Ojii-san? He is a sensei at the Academy."

"Pleased to meet you, young man. I understand you will have the honour of my grandson's presence in your august halls of learning."

"Yes, I do, Higurashi-san… well, _this_ is going to be an interesting year." Kagome looked over to see why Yashita sounded rather amused… and saw Sota and Akagane, both kitted out in the formal Imperial Military Academy cadet uniform, chatting with another similarly-attired youth. "Excuse me…" With another bow to the group at large and gentle tug on Kagome's arm, Yashita led her towards the three teens. As they approached, Akagane touched Sota's sleeve and they broke off their conversation, straightening up and then bowing very formally to the two adults. The other boy looked Yashita up and down before following their lead, albeit rather slowly. Yashita crossed his arms over his chest and narrowly inspected the threesome.

"Higurashi, Kasuru… and Ihoku."

"Hai, sensei!" Kagome arched her eyebrow at the chorused response, then winked at Akagane before turning her attention to the dark-haired Ihoku… who cracked a cheeky grin at her as his dark eyes flashed briefly brilliant emerald. She blinked, and then Yashita growled in what would be a rather threatening tone in twelve hours or so.

"Watch it, brat… I wouldn't plan on causing any disruptions in my classes if I were you."

The boy had the audacity to smirk at the glowering hanyou. "You bark pretty loud, sensei, but after all, you're just a _dog_." Kagome's jaw dropped, and Sota and Akagane looked scandalized.

Yashita grinned evilly. "I have your mother's written _and_ verbal permission to discipline you _as I see fit_. I suggest you remember that." It was the teen's turn to gape, and Kagome noted that he paled somewhat before pulling the tattered remains of his bravado together and bowing very stiffly and correctly to Yashita.

"Hai, sensei. I will remember."

"Your ass is mine in two weeks, Ihoku. Dismissed."

"H-hai, sensei." He bowed again and fled.

Kagome watched him go, chewing her lip. "So that was…?"

"Kogashu's youngest brat, Goro Ihoku." Yashita grinned again before turning to address Sota and Akagane. "You two watch yourselves around him; I wouldn't put it past him to try and split you up just to be a prick."

"Thanks for the warning, Ojii-chan… er, _sensei_." Akagane's spell-darkened eyes were a little too bright for sincerity, and she giggled into her sleeve when Yashita gently biffed her ear. Kagome quickly glanced around to make sure that_ her_ Ojii-chan didn't hear anything that might confuse him, and happily noted that Shimano and Kogane had joined their group. They were chatting away with her mother, grandfather and Gitoumaru; Shimano caught her eye and winked.

Smiling back, she quickly covered the distance between them and gave Kogane a hug. The vixen laughed merrily. "Being greeted by you lot in full regalia is always a bit dangerous… there's usually a sword hilt jabbing my ribs, and with Kagome, my eyes are in danger from the feathers on her arrows!" Kagome chuckled and then was enfolded in Shimano's green-silk-swathed embrace.

"Good to see you, Okaa-san," he breathed in her ear, and she squeezed him back.

"We missed you at dinner…"

"The kits weren't too happy about me showing up for twenty minutes after they hadn't seen me for two months, so I hung out at home for a few hours."

"Thanks for looking after Yash for me," she whispered into his chest, and he snorted with suppressed laughter.

"Looking after' isn't quite the term for it; 'preventing mayhem' is more like it. We'll tell you about it some day…"

Kagome held him tighter and murmured, "I'm… sorry about Shiori." The kitsune froze for a moment and then nearly cracked her lacquered parade armour with the force of his hug.

"Thank you, Okaa-san… how do you know?" he whispered softly.

"I was a curious cat, but Sessaki has cured me completely. It's been really hard, carrying that knowledge; Yash told me the full story this afternoon."

Shimano's lips grazed her bangs. "She was beautiful, brave and loving… can you cope?"

"I-I think so."

"Good." With a final squeeze, he released her, smiling softly. "Nice job you did with Gen and Hake tonight, by the way. How did you prevent your guardian dog from showing up with those two in the vicinity?"

"He listens to me once in a while… that, and the threat of being turned into a set of table knives keeps him at heel!" Yashita reclaimed her as Shimano chuckled, while Kogane winked at her, having kept Ojii-san distracted during the conversation.

"Higurashi… the Celestial Bodyguard's presence is required at the Imperial Pavilion…"

"Yes, sir!" Kagome bobbed a quick, generalized bow to her family and friends, then double-timed it across the gravel to be handed up onto the veranda of the Imperial pavilion by Sessaki just as the torches were doused for star-gazing purposes. The tall courtier took up his position at the foot of the stairs as she carefully arranged the lustrous kimono to keep the sleeves from becoming too crinkled, then settled back to enjoy the night sky. Of course, here in the heart of Tokyo, the city's glare made it a little difficult to see the stars, but every once in a while, a brilliant streak announcing the entry of a meteor into the earth's atmosphere would blazon the vault of the heavens.

_Last year, I was torn between what I thought were two different men; and then I discovered they were one and the same. If wishes came true_… She nodded politely, then bowed deeply to the planking when a small jar of sake and a porcelain cup arrived with the compliments of the Imperial family. Raising the brimming cup, she counted to three and tossed back the potent rice alcohol. _If wishes came true, this would all be over, and I'd be safe in Inuyasha's arms. _

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome stayed close to Yashita's side as they ascended the stairs of the Imperial wing. The evening had gone extremely well; praise had come from the Emperor himself for the choreographed battle she, Gen and Hake had performed. She glanced up at the hanyou, caught him studying her intently and smiled back. "It was wonderful seeing everyone tonight; I really am looking forward to this event next year."

His expression darkened slightly before he softly spoke. "Next year I don't have to kiss you goodnight at your door and go sleep in my brother's room… that's what I'm looking forward to."

They had reached the door in question just as he said this and they stood for a long moment, just looking at each other. Yashita's concealment spell was unnecessary; dark violet eyes instead of golden-brown gazed down at her. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and rose up on tip-toe to kiss him. He kept the kiss tender when she wanted to deepen it, denying both of them prolonged contact. "I'll see you in the morning at the briefing; good night." Catching her hand, he kissed her knuckles, watching the emotions flitting across her face and leaving her on the verge of tears.

"G-good night… _anata,_" she choked out. Yashita let go of her hand and contemplated her for a moment before reaching up and releasing her hair from the sleek top-knot. Stroking his fingers through her dark tresses, he gave her the gold-tipped thongs to hold before cupping her face in his hands and pressing tender kisses, first to her lips and then to her forehead.

"Until tomorrow, _aisai_." Dropping his hands and stepping back, Yashita smiled quietly at her before turning away and heading up the corridor to Sessaki's room. He didn't look back when he heard Kagome's door open and then close. Entering his brother's room, he eyed the two futons laid out, then strode over to the nearest wall and banged his head against the venerable wood panelling. _I can't stay here tonight; Shimano's going home to be with Kogane and Sess will have to literally tie me down to prevent me from doing something stupid… my poor bitch. I can't help her... fuck it all to the fifth hell!_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome dunked the hem of her linen _juban_ in the bucket of cooled water and pressed the wet fabric to her eyes. She'd startled herself with the crying jag she'd indulged in once the door was closed, throwing herself across her futon and sobbing uncontrollably, her kidskin-lined armour digging into her in uncomfortable places, the silk _haori_ and kimono in danger of terminal wrinkling. She'd actually thrown a few things; arrows and her silver-mounted bow lay at odd angles all over the floor.

What the hell's the matter with me?

_Playing with fire, I'd say… and your fingers are looking a little scorched._

Fuck off, Fenik.

_You're a big girl, Nixie… you made your bed and tried to have two hanyous in it… not a comfortable fit.._

I _really_ don't feel like talking to you right now.

_I suspect that you'd rather talk to me, since Midoriko is fixing to take a strip off of you next._

Since when were you two in charge of my conscience?

_We're not; but we have to live with you when you start regretting what you've done, and quite frankly, you're an angsty pain in the ass._

Thanks for your support, asshole.

_You're the one who has to face the pup, not me. Can you look him in the eye?_

Kagome bit back her angry retort and thought for a few moments while Fenik huffed in the background. She smiled softly, and swung her quiver off her shoulder. Picking up the scattered arrows and checking her bow for damage, she returned all of them to the quiver and leaned it against the kimono stand.

_Well, Nixie? Can you?_

Yes, I can. They look at me with the same eyes… love me with the same heart… Inuyasha belongs to me.

_Your turn, Riko. She's a lost cause._

Yes… I am. Sorry, guys.

Humming quietly, Kagome set about removing her regalia. She gave her sword an affectionate pat, earning her a startled noise, and laid it at the base of the stand. Untying her _obi_, she then shrugged out of the silver _haori_ along with the heavy crimson kimono and carefully placed both clothing items on the stand, adjusting them until they hung properly from the horizontal pole. The _obi_ was draped over one end. Concentrating on her task and ignoring the mutterings of the internal peanut gallery, she loosened the thongs holding her gauntlets and greaves in place, then began shucking armour plate into a pile.

She had just removed her soft boots and stepped out of the black kidskin trousers when someone rapped their knuckles on her door and gave a familiar verbal salute. "Oi, wench… are you decent?"

"I thought you preferred it when I was _in_decent…"

The panel slid open to reveal a smirking dark-haired man dressed in snug black riding leathers accentuated with scarlet red piping, carrying his helmet under one arm and a bulging shopping bag in the other. "_Always_, wench. Keh! Aren't you out of that gear yet?"

"Since it wasn't designed for speedy exits, it takes a while."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha closed the door, set down the bag and his helmet, and moved towards her while peeling the short gloves from his hands and stuffing them in his pocket. "Here… let me help you with that or the food will get cold."

As he turned her away from him and began working on the thongs that secured the breastplate to the backplate, Kagome started tugging on the elaborate knots that held the shoulder guards in place. All of a sudden his arrival time and outfit brought several questions to mind that demanded immediate answers.

"Waitaminute… how did you get in here?" She twisted to face him; he made a noise of mild annoyance and firmly turned her around, keeping her in place with his hands on her hips.

"Keh. Took your motorcycle out for a spin, explored the city a little more and decided to bring some treats… gotta problem with that?"

"Uh, no… how did you get past the guards?"

"I had a pass, so they escorted me in. Your mom arranged it all." While Kagome digested the news that the 'red tape' that caused the morning meeting between Sessaki and Gitoumaru was wound around her mother and her hanyou, Inuyasha finished unlacing her armoured skirt and helped her twist out of the lacquered metal. "Here, wench… your mom sent this, too." He unzipped his leather jacket and extracted a neatly-folded but somewhat crumpled package, which proved to be her mother's pale green _yukata_. After she added the cuirass to the clanking pile on the floor, Inuyasha shook out the garment and held it while she slid her arms into the sleeves.

As she gathered the soft fabric around her waist preparatory to tying the sash, the _yukata_ slid off her shoulder and revealed the small scabs from his fangs. Inuyasha's warm calloused fingertips rubbed over the marks, stilling her movements, and then he pressed a kiss to the abused flesh. "C'mon, wench… time to eat." He walked across the room, unlaced his boots and lined them up with hers, then shrugged out of his black jacket, revealing a white tank top clinging snugly to his lean muscled frame. Bringing the bag over to the edge of the futon so they could sit comfortably side by side, he began setting out various containers that emitted delicious smells.

Kagome admired him for a moment while she finished tying her sash. "How did you pay for all this, Inuyasha?"

"Your mom and Akagane taught me how to calculate with the money you use in this time; it isn't that difficult to figure out. There was some left over yen in the pocket of your leather jacket from our last New Moon trip outing, so I used that, plus Okaa-san gave me some extra to put 'gas' in your motorcycle."

"You gassed up the bike? How did you know…?"

"Sota came with me; he says I'm a better driver than you, by the way."

"I'll just bet he did, the little brat. Why didn't you come to watch the performance tonight?"

He shrugged as he handed her a pair of disposable chopsticks and a container of noodles and dumplings. "Soon as I found out that you weren't gonna fight that Ya-shit-a guy, I wasn't interested enough in all that dancing and singing crap to sit through it again…"

"You should have come anyways; I fought two opponents this time."

"Keh. If you were really gonna clobber 'em, I'd definitely show up to watch that!" She stuck her tongue out at him as he began digging in his own container. "Your bike is really fast; bet that Kumo couldn't keep up to it in a long haul."

"Oh, really… and how do you know this?" She arched an eyebrow; he smirked broadly. Kagome gasped. "You didn't… Inuyasha, tell me you _didn't_ take part in a street race!"

"Is that what you call it?" He did his best to look innocent, but there was a devious twinkle in his dark eyes. "The guy kept coming up beside me at red lights and revving his engine, so I finally got sick of him and took off. Couldn't see him for dust…"

"Inuyasha, you're driving without a license…"

"I have one of those; your mom gave it to me before I left. She said I might need some i-den-ti-fi-ca-tion." He fumbled in the back pocket of his leather trousers, and finally had to stand up to extract the rectangle of plastic-coated cardboard. Kagome's jaw dropped when she saw it. There was a picture of her New Moon-hanyou with the name 'Inuyasha Nishiyori', the Sunset Shrine's address and his vital statistics, including a 'date of birth' that made him out to be twenty-four in human years. "See that?" He tapped the back of her hand, then pointed at a particular line of information with his chopsticks. "That's my favourite part." She looked, and smiled at the code labelling him as 'married' and identifying one 'Kagome Nishiyori' as his next of kin.

Handing the license back to him, she chuckled as he returned it to his pocket with a flourish. "I'm glad you had fun, but I did miss you tonight. Didn't have anyone to smooch in the lilac bush…"

"Keh. I'd rather smooch you right here; no branches to poke, and no damp grass to mark up that fancy kimono." Waggling his eyebrows suggestively, he started in on another container of rice and satay beef. Kagome chuckled and slurped her own noodles, feeling very contented in his presence, and enjoying the playful bantering. She had just finished her first container and was about to snag a chunk of meat out of his, when he casually asked her, "Figured out how to answer my questions yet?"

"Uh… can we talk about it later?" _Much later… like maybe in the next century?_ _Shit_…_ breathe, Kagome… Yash said not to worry, so it will be okay._

Inuyasha nodded while chewing, his mouth full, and handed her a container of spicy grilled chicken and rice. It was very lucky indeed that she set that messy item down while she rooted in the bag for a can of juice, because otherwise her mother's _yukata_ would have suffered an irremovable stain when the door to her room slid open without so much as a warning knock.

Sessaki barely suppressed a broad smirk at the almost-comical look of utter shock on Kagome's face before she hid it with a deeply-respectful bow, and then turned his attention to the young man sitting next to her. Keeping his face completely neutral, he intoned in a slightly menacing voice, "Higurashi, you have some explaining to do."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	67. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sueTormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **With this chapter and the several following, this plot is veering away from the anime/manga storyline until the Mt. Hakurei arc. If you have a fondness for the 'Curse of the Ogre's Head Castle', or the 'Venerable Monkey God' filler episodes, I'll apologize in advance, because they won't be making an appearance here except as passing references.

However, I definitely have some adventures planned for these characters, so stay tuned!

**Bouquets**: To Forthright, Midoriko-sama, Neko-Lady and Susanne TJ for their suggestions!

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 67: Interrogation **

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

_**Crimson Phoenix Room, Imperial Palace**_

Inuyasha glanced sharply up at the tall, stately male who had invaded their midnight repast, and then back at Kagome, who remained frozen with her head bowed. _What the fuck? Who is this guy?_

Sessaki slid the door shut behind him, watching keenly as the dark-haired hanyou dropped his food and rolled fluidly to his feet, balling his fists as he moved to shield Kagome. Dark eyes flashed, and a growl that would have been very impressive after sunrise rumbled the young man's throat. _Gods… how young he looks! Incredible, how much he has physically changed over the centuries… _

"Who the _fuck _are _you_, and what the _hell_ are you doing barging into my mate's room in the middle of the fucking night?"

… _at least his mouth has improved_. Before Sessaki could respond to the aggressive challenge, Kagome shot to her feet beside Inuyasha, instinctively restraining his sword arm even though he carried no blade

"_Koibito_… wait." Not taking his eyes from their visitor, Inuyasha inclined his head slightly towards Kagome to indicate that he was listening, and allowed her to lace her fingers with his. He wondered why the aristocratic bastard was faintly smiling as if something about the situation amused him, and his hackles went up. _Why is Kagome's hand trembling? Is she frightened of this guy? _

Kagome eyed Sessaki carefully, wondering how the hell to proceed. The taiyoukai looked entirely too serene, considering the highly-charged atmosphere in the room. _This must be what Yash meant by saying that things had been taken care of… gonna kill him the next time I see him! I'll have to get in line behind Akagane, though_… She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and squeezed Inuyasha's hand reassuringly. "Is something wrong, sir?"

_She can't purify me in front of him; I do believe I will enjoy this_… "It has come to my attention that a pass onto the Imperial grounds was authorized for someone purporting to be the Celestial Bodyguard's husband, and it is my duty as your superior officer to investigate." Sessaki just managed to contain his smirk when Kagome's jaw dropped, and gleefully anticipated her reaction with his next comment. "How is it, Higurashi, that you came to be married without the approval of the Court?"

_Why that son of a_ … As Kagome choked, Inuyasha stepped in and bared his teeth. "I have her mother's approval, and that's all _I_ need. Her name ain't 'Higurashi' any more; she's 'Nishiyori' now."

The tall courtier tilted his head to one side, allowing a long, dark sweep of hair from his sleeked-back top-knot to fall over his shoulder as he narrowed his eyes at the tense hanyou. "The appropriate documents have not been filed, nor has the Imperial Household been notified; therefore, until such time as the proper regulations have been met, she will remain 'Higurashi' when she reports to me," he stated in his most officious voice.

Inuyasha's hackles _really_ went up, and he ignored the hints the visitor was dropping as to his identity. "She answers to _me_ as her alpha, not _you_, whoever the fuck _you_ are." Kagome held her breath.

Sessaki raked the hanyou with a haughty look, his fine eyebrow arched. "I am Lord Sessaki Nishikkei, Imperial First Sword and Higurashi's commanding officer." With a very straight face and a pointed glance at Kagome, he commented, "I must say that your _husband_ certainly uses odd choices of words in describing your relationship, Higurashi."

She blinked and stuttered. _The prick… he's enjoying this! Ooh, I'm gonna get him for this!_ Calming herself with an effort, she smiled _very_ sweetly at the disguised taiyoukai. "My husband is _very_ traditional in many ways, just as _you_ are, sir. 'Mate' is an honourable title in his family, and 'alpha' simply indicates that he is the head of our household… the 'top dog', as it were."

Sessaki's dark eyes twinkled. _Not bad for thinking on your feet, Higurashi!_ However, before he opened his mouth to respond, Inuyasha snarled, "What's this guy to us, Kagome?"

"He's our ally," she quietly answered, watching Inuyasha's face as anger gave way to incredulity as he digested her words.

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then the hanyou swung his head to stare disbelievingly at her. "_This_ is our ally? He's as big an asshole as my fucking brother!"

She smiled weakly and said, "Maybe we should all sit down…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Kagome sipped her juice as daintily as possible, one hand underneath and the other curled lightly around the condensation-slick can, eyes flicking back and forth between the two males seated opposite each other on the highly polished wooden floor of her room and felt the tension crawling from her shoulders into her neck. _What am I supposed to do? Argh! If Sessaki doesn't stop verbally poking Inuyasha with a sharp stick, I don't know if I can restrain him! The rosary doesn't work tonight, and if he does go for Sessaki… damn, damned, damnable_…

Sessaki was calmly nibbling on a skewer of sweet dumplings, an open can of green tea at his knee; once they were seated, she'd offered him something from their loot bag both as a hospitable gesture and to stall for time. Inuyasha seemed to have lost his appetite; his container sat neglected on the floor as his hands flexed convulsively in his lap, his formidable glower blithely ignored by their visitor.

"How did you know about Kagome?" Inuyasha abruptly demanded, his violet eyes flashing from under heavy black bangs. Sessaki gestured carelessly with long elegant fingers, and Kagome fought the urge to duck; the movement was uncannily similar to the release of his energy whip. _I'll bet he did that deliberately, the jerk!_

"The story of the Shikon Jewel, and the defeat of the evil known as 'Naraku' has been handed down through the centuries in my family, and I personally found it fascinating."

Inuyasha snorted derisively. "You believed in what is now considered a fairy tale, enough that you challenged decades of tradition to allow a female into the Academy?" Kagome started slightly. _How did he know that? Mom? Sota, maybe? Ojii-chan?_

"The Protector of the Jewel, also known as the 'Phoenix of Legend', who travelled from the future to the past by means of a mystical well located in Edo, was identified in the story as 'Kagome Higurashi'." He cleared his throat, and went into what Kagome recognized from the Academy classroom as 'lecture mode'. "First of all, surnames for non-nobility were unheard-of until the Meiji era, so a woman unconnected with a noble house who possessed two names in the Sengoku Jidai was unusual. Secondly, her fighting abilities with archaic weapons were of interest to a warrior such as myself." Sessaki took a sip of tea. "When a young woman by that same name, raised at a venerable shrine in Tokyo that happened to contain an ancient well came to the Academy's attention due to her outstanding public school record, I took a chance and secured her admittance to the Academy to ensure that she would receive appropriate training."

"A risk like that could have cost you your Court position," Inuyasha commented, and Kagome wondered how he would know that… then remembered that he had lived at the cut-throat Court of the Western Lands as a child.

"My position at this Court is hereditary." Sessaki laid the empty skewer aside and washed the tidbits down with more tea, watching Inuyasha through his lashes.

The hanyou's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "So you trained Kagome just in case she _might_ be the Protector? Keh."

"She more than met my expectations as a traditional warrior; the position of Celestial Bodyguard was revived especially for her. However, the crux came on the night of her graduation from the Academy when she simply vanished, seemingly into thin air. The only clue was her official kimono, left crumpled outside the door of the ancient well-house. Her mother contacted my office immediately, and it quickly became apparent that I was correct in my assumption."

"Yeah? What was your first clue?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Higurashi reappeared a couple of days later, slightly the worse for wear, closely followed by an astonishing personage that could only have come through the well from the past. The story states that she freed a legendary half-human, half-demon hybrid… a _hanyou_… from his bespelled imprisonment inflicted upon him by a Shinto priestess fifty years before, and he became Higurashi's protector even as she protected the Jewel."

Inuyasha squirmed a bit before guardedly asking, "What did this hanyou look like?"

Sessaki considered him carefully for a few moments, as if he was searching his memory for the answer; Kagome resisted the urge to smack him. "The hanyou was notable for his silver hair and golden eyes, not to mention a pair of dog-like ears. He commonly wore princely scarlet robes that functioned as body armour, and did battle with an enchanted katana said to be forged from one of his father's fangs." The imposing courtier leaned forward, holding Inuyasha's unflinching gaze. "The scrolls also mentioned that all hanyou have either a night or day of vulnerability, when they take the human form bequeathed to them by their non-demonic parent. This hanyou's particular night coincided with the New Moon, affected no doubt by his birth allegedly occurring during a lunar eclipse." Sessaki sat back again, still looking steadily at the hanyou, whose expression was unreadable.

There was a short, pregnant silence, in which Kagome wished she could sink through the floorboards before Sessaki spoke, his voice a silky, almost predatory purr. "Are the scrolls accurate so far, _Lord Inuyasha_, son of the InuTaisho of the Western Lands by his second marriage to the Princess Izayoi of Setusuna?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome watched helplessly as Inuyasha's entire body went from merely taut to completely rigid, so to prevent him from doing something foolhardy that would cause a tremendous mess all over the Emperor's nicely waxed floor when Sessaki flattened him, she put down her juice and dove in between them, breaking the threatening eye contact.

Arms instantly wrapped around her from behind, but she resisted Inuyasha's impulse to shove her protectively behind him. Stymied, he pulled her into his lap instead, glaring ferociously over her head at Sessaki… who dropped his eyes in a show of submission that nearly made Kagome gasp. "Excuse me, Lord Inuyasha… I did not mean to make you or your wife uncomfortable."

The hanyou exhaled through his teeth, the gust ruffling her hair; his heartbeat raced through Kagome's chest. "On the other side of the well, a hanyou's human time is incredibly dangerous. I'm _not_ happy that _strangers_ know about my night."

Sessaki bowed. "Rest assured that you are safe here, Lord Inuyasha. As the Celestial Bodyguard's husband, you are more than adequately protected by her capable hands, not to mention the extensive security systems employed to keep the Imperial Family from harm. However, I seriously doubt that you would be attacked by a _youkai_ in any case"

Inuyasha's arms loosened around Kagome's waist. "Youkai… no longer exist?" For her part, she was glad that the hanyou couldn't see her face; for his, Sessaki adopted an expression of thoughtful interest.

"If they are among us, they are well-disguised. This is the age of humans, not magical creatures."

"Wait a minute… are you spying on the Shrine? Is that how you know so much about our movements through the well?" There was a deadly tone in Inuyasha's voice.

Sessaki shook his head. "There is no need. Since my initial involvement upon Higurashi's first disappearance, her mother keeps me apprised of her daughter's activities on the other side of time. It is fairly easy to track her progress through the scrolls, so I have been able to provide supplies that are appropriate."

"You knew we were going to Kyoto before _we_ even did…" Kagome didn't like the calculating tone in Inuyasha's voice, and spoke up.

"Lord Sessaki can't tell us the future, Inuyasha, or the flow of time might be altered… and Naraku could end up winning. I told you that this morning."

"Is she right? About this 'flow of time' thingie?" He addressed his question to Sessaki, and Kagome thought he relaxed slightly.

Keeping his expression neutral, the courtier nodded slowly. "Foreknowledge of unpleasant events may cause you to alter your actions or decisions, which could in turn be detrimental to your mission. If you knew a member of your group, Higurashi for example… or perhaps, a young child… was to face serious injury, or even death, you would exert yourself to prevent it, correct?"

"Damn right!" Inuyasha's grip on her tightened again, to the point of discomfort; Kagome barely noticed. _This is another one of those giant warnings with flashing lights on top… maybe he means Shiori? Or someone else…! _

Sessaki's eyes softened as he regarded the young woman chewing her lip, her eyes widening as realization dawned. "However, if you _also_ knew that injury or death would inexorably lead to the destruction of your enemy, would you _still_ strive to prevent it?"

Inuyasha fell silent, and then he pulled Kagome into him; she squeaked and protested until he eased off enough that she could breathe. Dropping his chin to her shoulder, he remained quiet for a moment longer before speaking softly. "I see what you mean, Lord Sessaki. Shit, there just isn't any easy way, is there?" While she blinked at the application of the honorific, Sessaki hid a smirk with a delicate cough.

"Saving the world from evil is never easy, Lord Inuyasha; you both have my wishes for your personal safety and success on your mission."

"Thank you." Kagome was shocked some more when Inuyasha inclined his head to Sessaki, who hid his smile behind his sleeve on the pretext of stifling another cough. "You say your family has known of our story 'for centuries'… how?"

"My family has been associated with the Court of the Western Lands for nearly five hundred years, Lord Inuyasha."

Kagome held her breath as Sessaki balanced perilously close to the edge of truth; over her head, Inuyasha gasped out loud. "_What?_ You're human… aren't you?"

An elegant brow arched upward. "What else could I be?"

Inuyasha prodded Kagome. "Is he?"

Finding herself the sudden focus of interest, she spluttered, and Sessaki rapidly intervened. "Don't you trust the proof of your eyes, Lord Inuyasha?"

"Not as much as my nose…" the hanyou muttered grumpily, and reached out to poke at the discarded container of satay beef with his clawless fingertip. Sessaki caught Kagome's eye while Inuyasha contemplated the floor; she was regarding him with an expression best described as mildly horrified, when to her astonishment, he slyly winked at her.

"If you're human, and from the Court of the Western Lands… then somewhere along the line, my asshole brother must have decided that humans were good for something other than target practise." Kagome was sure she saw Sessaki twitch, and considered that payback for the prior wink, but she still encouraged Inuyasha in this line of thought.

"Where are you going with this, _koibito_?" she asked, turning her head so she could see him out of the corner of her eye.

"Just something that I thought of the night we rescued Rin from Kohaku…."

"Oh? What was that?" she probed, keeping one eye on a distinctly-uncomfortable taiyoukai. _Shouldn't push this, but_…

"The annals speak of a Lady Rin, who wed a Lord of the West over four hundred and fifty years ago," Sessaki quickly interjected, and Kagome silently applauded his quick recovery.

"Keh. Looks like that little girl might really mean something to him…" Inuyasha trailed off, then shook his dark head. "Still don't think I'd trust the bastard with _your_ life, though." He scrutinized Sessaki carefully while turning over something in his mind. "My matesays she trusts you implicitly; her word is good enough for me, but I do want to ask a few questions, Lord Sessaki."

He minutely adjusted the already perfect neckline of his kimono. "Ask."

"Where the hell did you find a dragon?"

"A… dragon?" Sessaki blinked innocently.

"Kagome's leather outfit is made of dragon-hide. You didn't know that?"

Sessaki affected surprise; Kagome thought his reaction was a little overdone, and shot him a warning look. "It was sent to the Emperor as a diplomatic gift from China three hundred and fifty years ago; the scrolls mention the Protector's unusual grey leather winter uniform, so I requisitioned the hide and had it made to fit Higurashi. The material dulled numerous types of cutters and broke a boxful of needles until the leatherworkers were able to fashion a suitable garment out of it."

"How about the style?"

"It was based on ancient drawings in the archives of the uniforms worn by the guards at the Western fortress."

Inuyasha thought that over for a few moments before asking, "Do you know anything about Kagome's sword, Fenikkusuken?"

_He asks sharp questions; perhaps I should have taken Yashita up on his offer to brief me this afternoon._ "I can only speak of the legends; it is rumoured to be a 'fang' as well, forged four hundred years ago by a noted swordsmith. It bears no maker's mark, so its age and provenance have been impossible to verify; it has been in the Imperial collection for the past one hundred years."

"You had no idea that it was a demonic blade, and you just handed it over to a human?" Inuyasha shook his head at this apparent carelessness.

Sessaki shrugged. "It gave no hint of its provenance, as I said. Since the 'Phoenix of Legend' wielded a katana known as the 'Phoenix Blade', I made sure it was in Higurashi's possession just in case. It has proven useful, I take it?"

"It has a few tricks that have come in handy," Inuyasha said carelessly, thinking hard before deciding that Sessaki more than likely wouldn't know if there were two fangs involved, and wondering why Kagome tensed up a little.

She was eyeing the weapon in question where it leaned up against her kimono stand. _I hope Fenik didn't hear that!_ She relaxed against Inuyasha's chest when the sword remained silent, then realized he was lightly rubbing her arms to soothe her.

Sessaki began shaking out his sleeves, indicating that he intended to close the interview. "It is late; I am sure that you and Higurashi wish to retire. Is there anything else?"

"What's in this for you?"

Sessaki smiled quietly. "Reflected glory. I have read of the atrocities committed by Naraku and his minions, and I am content to do my part to achieve his defeat from a safe distance."

"Did we beat Naraku?"

Sessaki fixed Inuyasha with a serious look. "The fact that the world has continued on and not become immersed in evil would indicate that you were most likely successful."

"Keh. Can't be any more specific, huh?"

"Stay the course, Lord Inuyasha. I will do everything I can to support your mission on this side." The courtier rose in a heavy swirl of silken robes.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome upright along with him; she hastily adjusted the pale green yukata to keep the neckline modest. "Thank you, Lord Sessaki. I appreciate the care and consideration you have shown my mate and the support you have given our mission so far." Kagome stared in amazement as Inuyasha executed a very correct formal bow to Sessaki, who gravely returned it.

"Good luck, Lord Inuyasha... take care of Higurashi. She has many friends here who worry about her."

"I will protect her with my life."

"Let us hope that it does not come to that." With a solemn expression, Sessaki inclined his head, and disappeared out the door. Inuyasha crossed the floor and kicked in the locking bolt, while behind his back, Kagome exhaled and rolled her shoulders before picking up her can for a drink.

"He seems decent enough once you get to know him," Inuyasha remarked, and then had to quickly thump Kagome's back when she choked on her mouthful of juice.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

_**Same night of the New Moon**_

The oily surface of the swamp glimmered, but it did not reflect the starlight; rather, it seemed to absorb the feeble glow and draw it within. The pale trunks of long-dead trees creaked in the night breeze, but the stretch of marsh was eerily still. No frogs croaked or flirted on the lilypads, no fireflies flickered among the reeds. The close observer may have discerned that what appeared to be smooth white rocks just under the surface close to shore were actually human skulls.

The breeze picked up in strength, swirling the stench of rank decay through the air, tugging at the long sleeves and full _hakama_ of the dark-haired figure standing motionless and poised on the slimy bank, a long bow in her hands. The surface of the water suddenly contracted into a whirlpool, and then violently spewed upward as a glistening length reared into the air.

The grub-like creature, which may have been destined to become a powerful dragonfly demon, had its life expectancy cut dramatically short by a flaming arrow blowing its armoured head off. The body fell back towards the dank water, but no impact wave dampened the feet of the archer as it disintegrated into tiny flakes of ash. A second fiery arrow struck the surface of the water and vanished.

Kikyo lowered her bow and stared thoughtfully at the spreading pool of glowing liquid cleansing the swamp of evil and returning it to its previous state as a pleasant small lake, home to fish and beloved by small children for sailing stick boats.

_I have followed up every single evil aura in this area, and still Naraku eludes me. It is very strange; before, no matter where he chose to conceal himself, I could still detect the presence of his shield._ Stowing her weapon, the undead priestess turned away from the rapidly-purifying lake and continued on her solitary way. _He has hidden himself quite thoroughly this time; Inuyasha's strike must have severely injured him so that he requires even longer to recover._ She lifted her head and studied the stars before changing her course slightly. _No matter where he tries to hide, he will not escape. His life is mine_.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

_**Crimson Phoenix Room, Imperial Palace**_

Early the next morning, Kagome laid awake in the arms of her slumbering hanyou, twirling a lock of his black hair around her finger while listening to the faint crackling of the barrier she'd set with her arrows. _So many things could have gone wrong in that conversation, but I don't think Inuyasha suspects anything. Gods, I nearly died when Sessaki stepped in that door!_ Inuyasha mumbled her name and smiled in his sleep; she affectionately kissed his chin. _There were so many questions Inuyasha could have asked, really sticky ones, but he didn't. I just hope he doesn't want to chat to Sessaki later when he thinks of them… or worse, asks me, because he'll know if I'm lying. Crap._

Sighing, she let go of his hair and began tracing designs on his chest with her fingertip. _Sessaki was warning us that something awful is going to happen to one of us… I hope he meant Shiori._ She frowned. _Yash said that her death didn't occur for over a hundred years; I suppose it's possible that Sessaki used a future tragedy as an example._

"It's too early to be making grouchy faces like that, _koishii_…" She glanced up, her finger frozen in mid-stroke, to see him smiling sleepily. _He looks so delicious with his hair all tousled like that, and his eyes so soft… if he didn't have to go in a few minutes, I'd_… His arm, which had been draped comfortably over her hip, slowly moved and allowed his hand to glide up her side and over her shoulder to brush a few stray tendrils of hair away from her neck. He ran his thumb along the curve of her jaw and then over her lips before ducking his head to lay a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "_Mmm_… have you slept at all, wench?"

"Not much," she admitted. "Just dozing now and again."

"I thought I tired you out pretty thoroughly; must be losing my touch. We can have a nap this afternoon once you come home," he yawned, rubbing his fist over his eyes. "Keh… guess I have to push off now, before I don't match the picture on my driver's license."

She gave him a mournful look; he chuckled and kissed her again before a mischievous twinkle sparked his dark eyes. "Good morning, _Lady _Kagome."

"Should I put on my white gloves? What's with the formality?" she queried bemusedly.

"Since I've been recognized as a 'lord' on this end of time, that makes you my lady. Don't worry… I won't make you bow to me before you serve my ramen…"

"Dream on, dog-boy!" Giggling, she went for his ribs and danced her fingers over them until he was begging for mercy between snorts of laughter. Inuyasha finally broke free and shot out of the futon, grinning broadly at her from a safe distance. The grin turned into a smirk, and then he casually and deliberately stretched up tall, showing _all_ his muscles to tremendous advantage while Kagome's mouth went dry as she ogled his naked body. "Oh, that is… dammit, Inuyasha, that's not fair!"

"Giving you something to think about, wench," he purred as he began dressing in the modern clothes.

"How am I supposed to concentrate in the morning briefing, if all I can think about is jumping you?"

"Skip the briefing and come home early. I'll make it worth your while." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively before pulling the tank over his head and tucking it into his trousers. She admired him again; the red piping running up the centre of his sleek black leather-clad legs certainly drew the eye up to his narrow waist… and called attention to his well-defined crotch on the way.

Inuyasha brought her attention higher up his body by tossing his loose hair back over his muscled shoulders. "Braid it for me, _koishii_? Try to restrain yourself from attacking me while you're doing it, though; dawn isn't that far off."

Kagome rolled her eyes while patting the floor beside the futon. "I'll do my best, dog-boy. Plant it over here." Smirking, the hanyou sat down with his back to her and she quickly turned the wild mass into a tidy braid that reached the floor. "There you go…" She tugged playfully on it, and then found herself pinned under a happily-growling hanyou who took full advantage of her nudity to plant kisses all over her throat and chest, finishing with a long, sensuous lick from between her breasts all the way up to the point of her chin.

"There _you_ go…" he grinned, then kissed her thoroughly before escaping her attempt to hold onto him for another.

"Brat." Kagome pouted for his benefit, and then indulged in a little exhibitionism herself, letting the sheet drop away as she sat up and stretched her arms up over her head, allowing her head to fall back and expose her throat to him. She heard a sharp intake of breath from across the room, and smiled to herself. _Gotcha, dog-boy!_

"Your timing isn't as good as last year since I'm not in danger of falling off the roof, and you did a better stretch at the hot spring… but not bad, wench, not bad at all." Snickering, he fielded the pillow she threw at him and lobbed it back. Shouldering into his jacket, he then bent to scoop the red-etched black helmet before tossing her a wink. "Make sure you thank Lord Sessaki for answering my questions when you see him."

"You… really think he's okay?" she asked hopefully.

"Keh. It occurred to me that he might be my great-great-great-something nephew, if 'Lady Rin' and Sesshomaru's ward are the same person… so that makes him part of our pack. He took a huge risk in having you admitted to the Academy, and I'll bet he's fielded some interesting questions about our supplies over the past year." Inuyasha paused for a moment, then grinned cheerfully. "He's definitely 'okay' in my opinion… even if he has an attitude."

"He's kind of irritating sometimes, but he's very honourable."

"Reminds me of Sesshomaru; could almost see the bastard sitting there when he pulled that superior attitude about us mating without his permission. Keh!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Several rooms farther down the corridor, Kogashu rolled over and yawned before peering at the securely-trussed hanyou lying a foot away on the same futon. "How ya doin', mutt-face?"

"Just peachy, wolf-shit." Yashita growled. 'Didja have to tie these ropes so fucking tight?"

"You were the one who said that he had to be restrained from doing something stupid."

"_You_ didn't have to enjoy yourself quite so much while doing it!"

Kogashu smirked crookedly and propped his chin on his fist. "So, what's it worth to ya for Kagome not to find out that you begged me to tie you up before we went to bed?"

"Why, you…" The hanyou gnashed his blunted teeth, wishing for sunrise and the chance to pummel the wolf.

"Be silent, both of you," snarled an irritated voice from the other futon.

Grinning, Kogashu rolled his eyes for Yashita's benefit. "Don't know why you're so crabby, Sessaki… you're the only one of us who really enjoyed himself last night!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Fenik… you will _not_ go too far.

_I promise! I swear that I won't draw blood!_

You're destined for letter-opener status if you forget.

_Now, there's a fate worse than being just melted down._

When Kogashu, Sessaki and Yashita entered the breakfast pavilion, they were greeted by a composed young woman sitting perhaps a little_ too_ correctly in the exact centre of the tatami mats. "Good morning, sirs. I trust you slept well?" she asked crisply. If the men were paying attention to her instead of the prospect of breakfast, they would have been very nervous indeed. Yashita smiled as he started towards her; the other two followed more slowly.

All three stopped dead in their tracks when a burst of spiritual-demonic energy flared through the open-sided building. A molten-eyed Kagome, her dark tresses rising in the updrafts of her power, lifted Fenikkusuken in her hands and flicked the blade guard. Silver vapour instantly twisted out of the scabbard, whirled rapidly around her and then resolved itself into a massive spectral dog, its tufted ears laid back and its fangs bared. Kogashu rapidly backed away; Fenik snapped viciously in his direction, and then swung back to growl threateningly at Sessaki and Yashita.

"I'm not sure which of the two of you deserve to be bitten more for last night," Kagome murmured, the serene eye of the tempest. "Yashita, for not warning me adequately or Sessaki, for putting on a command performance worthy of a _kabuki _theatre."

The taiyoukai abruptly released his own youkai, and Fenik curled his lips back over his fangs as the green vapour roiled towards them. The dog roared, sprang into the air and vanished into a glittering dome that blossomed over Kagome. A moment after that, the dome became a metallic net and flung itself over both Sessaki and Yashita, compressing their demonic auras tightly around their bodies.

"I think you've made our point, Fenik," Kagome said quietly. With a final squeeze, the net twisted upward and then spiralled back across the room, where it turned into a slender humanoid demon, metallic eyes flashing, silver-and-black hair tossing wildly in the currents of power as he crouched protectively in front of Kagome.

_I'll show you a 'few tricks'_…

"Heel." With a final glare at the two inu-youkai, the sword-demon turned back into a coil of vapour and vanished into the scabbard. Kagome calmly tapped the hilt home and laid the weapon across her lap, then smiled at Yashita in a manner that would have sent a lesser man scurrying for cover. "To quote your brother, you have some explaining to do, Yashita Nishikkei."

"We are 'Nishiyori'; however, I obviously couldn't use that name with the pup as he would have picked up on it immediately." Sessaki appeared unperturbed, but he seemed to have developed a tic in his eye. "I don't recall _you_ being that clever all those centuries ago," he added, turning to Yashita, who instantly growled.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I had enough posturing out of you two hounds last night. Sit down before I decide that Fenik could use some more exercise." Yashita cautiously approached and hesitated until she pulled over a cushion for him. When he'd seated himself, she allowed him to kiss her cheek. "You could have warned me," she muttered reproachfully.

"I warned _him_ instead, but he didn't want to know any of my questions in advance, so you were even." He smiled apologetically at her, and she relented. Leaning in, she kissed him lightly on the lips, and could sense his almost palpable relief. She then turned to the taiyoukai. "You ran awfully close to the line a few times, but I think Inuyasha was satisfied with your answers."

"When was the pup ever satisfied with anything?"

"Old habits really do die hard with you, don't they?"

Sessaki truly smirked. "I believe the relevant saying refers to 'old dogs' and 'new tricks'." He gestured to the servants, and breakfast was served.

Kagome snorted, and then noticed that Kogashu was sporting the biggest shit-eating grin she'd ever seen as he swaggered across the tatami to join them. "What, wolfling?"

"That's the equivalent of my birthday, Entrance Day and New Years all rolled up into one, princess! Completely made up for Yash whining all night that the ropes were too tight!"

"Ropes?" She arched her eyebrow at her husband, who suddenly found the contents of his bowl extremely fascinating.

"Yep. He begged me to do it, too… and he snores something awful; like an effing chain saw…"

"Shut the _fuck_ up, wolf," Yashita snarled, trying to ignore the way the corners of Kagome's mouth were twitching.

Kogashu couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. "Never thought I'd ever see the day when you'd have the pleasure of that damn dog going after both of you!"

"Fenik's humanoid form is even more dangerous; he can manifest a sword to go along with the fangs and claws," Kagome said, then noted the wolf prince's blank look. "Don't tell me you somehow missed _that_ part of the floor show?"

Yashita started to laugh. "I'll bet he nearly wet his _fundoshi_ as soon as Fenik even _looked_ his way! You were behind one of the support pillars and ready to high-tail it out of here, weren't you, wolf-shit?" Kogashu 'harrumphed' and affected nonchalance, but he scooted backwards with alacrity when Kagome 'accidentally' nudged the black leather scabbard in his direction.

The good-natured teasing continued until Sessaki spoke up. "I should explain to Fenik the perils of biting the hands that created him," he mused, contemplating the weapon for a moment. "Then, as punishment, allow him to demonstrate to a certain wolf how sharp the fang of a dog can be…"

"How could _that_ be considered a 'punishment'?" Yashita wondered, sure that Fenik would be only too happy to go after Kogashu.

"He'd have an upset stomach for _days_."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

**_Three weeks later_**

"Ah, this feels _good_!" Sango sighed happily, leaning back against the rocks of the hot spring. Kirara mewed her agreement from her perch on a nearby piece of heated granite as Kagome arranged the shampoo and soap before cautiously entering the steaming pool.

"Whew! This one's really hot… we'd better not stay in too long or we'll make ourselves ill from the heat."

Sango giggled. "Probably not fast enough for Inuyasha! He's eager to get cleaned up, too after dragging that boulder all over the place!"

Kagome snickered. "Honestly, he shouldn't let his temper get the better of him like that!"

"He wasn't very 'god-like', was he?"

"Especially not with his mouth full of dirt…"

The slayer chortled. "You haven't 'sat' him for so long that I think the spell had gathered in strength! That was a _really_ deep crater!"

"Yeah… maybe I ought to blow off a little of its potency and 'sit' him more frequently? It'd be better for his health…" Both girls gave up then, and laughed until they were helpless.

Coming after very stressful battles against a rather nasty demon that had disguised itself as a princess, near-daily attacks from assorted lesser demonic beings as well as their recent encounter with three mischievous monkey sprites, the opportunity to laugh was badly needed.

A week ago, they had encountered an elderly exorcist that had endeared herself to Inuyasha by throwing purification salt in his face after he rescued her from a weasel demon. The spry old woman had then told them of the demon haunting a nearby castle and then suggested splitting the generous reward offered by the lord's desperate retainers. Miroku had quickly accepted on their behalf, but when the castle had turned out to be enveloped in a powerful demonic aura, they had prepared for the worst.

It had been a rather messy business, with both Miroku and Kagome barely escaping ingestion by the demon, but they'd learned two things. One, aura-challenged old women armed with purification salt are not to be taken lightly as demon-slayers, and two, Naraku's disappearance was the signal for all sorts of unpleasant creatures to slither out of hiding. Now that the dark hanyou was no longer acting as a sort of demonic damper, lesser demons were flexing their muscles and preparing to return to activity.

The elderly exorcist, who couldn't detect an evil aura to save her life, was thrilled with the potential upsurge of business. Inuyasha had grumbled that old frauds should stay home by the fire and keep out of the way, but they were all struck by the sobering idea that things were going to become even more difficult in the days and weeks ahead.

The monkey sprites had been the most recent mishap, but they'd learned something valuable as a result. They were accosted by villagers who wanted the 'dog-god' to chase off some monkeys that were destroying the crops. While the rest of the group snickered behind their hands at the hanyou's elevation to godly status, Inuyasha reluctantly agreed to help dispose of these monkeys, who were said to be terrified of dogs. It had gone downhill rapidly from there.

He ended up with a bespelled boulder stuck to his hand _and_ been 'sat' for the first time in months, but by the end of it, they had a solid lead courtesy of the venerable monkey god. The elderly being's holy object, an ancient round stone, had ended up in the village's pickling barrel as a lid weight. Kagome noticed the unusual glow sported by the dish of pickled vegetables offered as part of their evening meal and traced the spiritual aura back to the barrel. The monkey god had first lifted the spell on Inuyasha, which immediately improved his temper, and then told Kagome of the menacingly evil presence he had detected overhead at an early point of his vinegary incarceration.

"It headed towards the ox-tiger," he'd intoned. "Then it simply vanished."

It was now the evening of that day, and they were camping out under the stars. Okibi had accompanied with them on this patrol, and proven her capacity for defence was just as lethal as Kumo's. She couldn't breathe fire, but she was just as nimble… and fiercely protective of Miroku. Even after witnessing Kagome's experience on Kumo's back, the monk had willingly tied himself into the straps of her saddle several times and fought in the air alongside Sango and Kirara, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha in the unaccustomed position of being the ground forces.

"Shippo will be sorry he missed Inuyasha stuck to that boulder!" Kagome wheezed, wiping her eyes.

Sango nodded, looking thoughtful. "As much as I enjoy having the kit along, I'm really glad he's back at the village right now; death seems to follow us closely whether Naraku is on the loose or not."

"He's taking his job as village protector very seriously…"

"I think a certain adorable bat-hanyou is the main reason, however." Sango waggled her eyebrows.

Kagome gulped, and changed the topic. "Those monkey sprites were sure cute; I hope they don't cause too much mischief now that the village is building a new shrine for their god."

"Completely absent-minded, though! They couldn't keep a single thought in their heads for more than five minutes!" the slayer chuckled.

"Keh! Stupid little shits; even with three heads, they didn't have a working brain between them," growled a familiar voice, and both girls ducked, covered and yelped.

"_Inuyasha!_ Didn't you eat enough dirt already today?"

"I _dare_ you to say 'it', wench." The hanyou appeared, his back turned towards them but his ears twisted in their direction. "I hardly deserved it then, and I sure as hell don't deserve it now. Just came to see if you two were close to being done; Miroku and I want our turn."

"Oh… sure. We just have to wash our hair, right, Sango…?" Kagome trailed off when she glanced over and saw the slayer's bright red cheeks. "Sango? Are you feeling okay? Maybe you ought to get out now; you look really warm."

"Uh, no… I'm fine. Really." Sango squirmed a bit under Kagome's sceptical eye, and then dropped a verbal grenade. "Um, Kagome…? Maybe we should invite our husbands to join us…?" The slayer lost her nerve slightly as the other girl gaped at her, but when Inuyasha's ears perked up even higher, she added, "There's plenty of room in here, and it's deep enough for modesty."

"Sango? Are you… sure about this?" Kagome was plainly startled.

"I've thought about asking them to join us before, but if you aren't comfortable…"

"I, ah, er… hadn't thought about it… at all… actually. Um…"

"C'mon, wench… it's just me and Miroku… and he knows better than to look." Inuyasha turned his head slightly, just enough so that she could see his grin. "Okibi can guard the tents; it's warmer in that water than it is around the campfire, so what do you say?"

"Uh…"

"Never mind, Kagome. Let's quickly wash our hair and let the boys have their turn." Sango moved towards the shampoo bottles and Inuyasha made to leave.

There was a part of her mind that was mildly curious at the prospect of seeing what lay under Miroku's voluminous robes… _although not the really naughty bits, of course_… and another part that was squealing and running in circles at the very idea of mixed bathing, until a pertinent word clicked into place in her mind. _Husbands. What IS wrong with inviting our husbands to join us once in a while?_ She thought a little harder, and came to a decision._ The key words here are 'once in a while'… so that we can still talk, complain and laugh about them in private_.

"Okay… sure." Kagome tried to sound nonchalant as Sango almost dropped the shampoo bottle and Inuyasha knocked his head on a low-lying branch when he whipped around to stare at her. "What? Go get houshi-doushi; I'm fine with it. Really."

The hanyou arched a dark eyebrow at her, trying to gauge her true feelings, but she stared him down and flapped her hand at him. Giving her an odd look, he vanished into the undergrowth while Sango cautiously asked, "Are you sure, Kagome?"

"So long as this doesn't become a habit, because I really enjoy our 'girls only' chats, I'm willing to give it a try."

"Extended families always bathed together at my village; my uncles, aunts and cousins joined us in the communal baths. The adults would talk, and we'd have water fights at the other end of the spring."

"It must have been huge," Kagome commented, trying to remember a structure large enough to accommodate that many people at the ruined village, but drawing a blank.

Sango noticed her ruminations. "The springs weren't inside the compound; they were set into the hill on the rear side of the fortifications in a shallow cave. Our laundress and her family lived there, too, but would come inside the walls when there was danger."

"Too bad we missed it. Would have made it easier to clean you up, if I'd known there was a hot spring we could have dunked you in."

"Good evening! This is a very pleasant surprise, Kagome-sama! Thank you for offering to share the hot water with us." Kagome's head snapped around as Miroku carolled out his greeting, and she ducked down into the water on pure reflex.

Inuyasha snorted from behind her. "Turn this way and face me, wench, so you don't have to worry about being scarred for several lifetimes by anything that may have been blessed by Buddha." Her cheeks rivalled his fire-rat as she obeyed; he chuckled at her, which didn't help. He was undressed and in the water within moments, closely followed by a second splash that announced Miroku's arrival across the spring.

"Is it safe to look?" she mumbled, and this time Inuyasha laughed out loud.

"Oi, wench… I remember the first time we had a bath together… you couldn't take your eyes off me!"

Her head shot up and silvered eyes flashed. "Tell the truth, dog-boy… you invited yourself into _my_ bath and I had to escape your male attentions!"

"I don't think I've heard that story, Kagome!" Sango snickered, reclining back against Miroku's chest and reaching up to toy with his loosened hair.

The monk leaned his head into her hand and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly. "Do not tease our poor miko; otherwise, she will heat the water to boiling by the sheer force of her blushes!"

While Kagome mumbled something about _not _being embarrassed, _dammit_, Inuyasha gently tugged on her hand. "Wash my hair, _koishii_?" Glad for something to do, she quickly reached for the shampoo and set herself to freeing his scalp of the dirt deposited by a great deal of contact with the earth over the course of the day. She did her best to keep the suds out of his ears as she cupped the grimy appendages in one hand and carefully scrubbed the velvety fur clean with the other. "Done yet, wench?"

"Hardly. You have enough hair for a couple of people. Give me a few minutes." Occupying herself with working shampoo through the thick length she forgot that she had an audience and began to hum. Inuyasha smiled to himself as he listened, and then winked at Sango, who smirked in reply. "All done, dog-boy. Rinse off… but please don't shake all over us to dry yourself!" He snorted, and slid underwater, a silver trail following him down into the darkness.

"Throw me the bottle, will you, Kagome?" Sango held out her hand, and Kagome tossed it across the spring as Inuyasha surfaced beside her, slicking his bangs off his face and flicking his ears. He settled against a rock next to her and let his hand drift down her side underwater until it rested lightly on her hip. Kagome tensed, so he thought twice about pulling her into his lap. She did, however, relax enough to lean against his side, so he took what he could get.

"What's our next move going to be?" he addressed the group as a whole. Miroku made a non-committal noise as Sango's strong fingers massaged his scalp; Kagome noticed how dark the wet gauntlet appeared against his pale skin and even paler beads as he draped his lean muscled arm over a rock to steady himself.

"The venerable monkey god said the evil presence disappeared towards the ox-tiger," Sango mused as she worked on turning the monk into putty in her hands. "We should head in that direction, but make sure we can still reach the village before the next New Moon."

"Agreed. What do you think, _koishii_?"

"It's going to be a hard fight, if we keep getting jumped every time we turn around…"

"Keh! You should be so lucky, wench!"

The girl sighed theatrically as she turned towards the sniggering hanyou. "And I thought _Miroku_ was the resident hentai…" A hard shove sent him sprawling, and then Kagome shipped water from a wave sent in her direction from the slighted monk… and the fight was on.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Hours later, while Kagome did sentry duty with Okibi in the pre-dawn chill, she mulled over Sessaki's warning, as she had done many times over the past three weeks. _He's so darn cryptic… did he mean Shiori? Or someone else? We've been under almost continuous attack by demons of varying strengths wanting the Shikon shards, so it is conceivable that one of us could be seriously injured… but killed? _The golden _tenbaryu_ seemed to sense her unease, and rubbed a leathery muzzle against her shoulder, chirping softly. Kagome reached up to scratch her under the chin, and Okibi exhaled gustily, her long black eyelashes fluttering down.

The breeze picked up, rustling the leaves overhead; Kagome shivered inside her warm cloak. _Like someone's walking over my grave_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**A/N: **Licentia Poetica and Lady Rhiyana, that cliffie was _especially_ for the two of you! ׃׃skips away whistling׃׃


	68. Phoenix Blood

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **The 'Western Fortress' in this story is based on Oda Nobunaga's Azuchi Castle. In its heyday, it comprised a graceful multi-storied central keep (_donjon_ is the European term) featuring a stone base and plastered upper stories topped by elegant curved roofs. This redoubt was then surrounded by networks of pavilions and courtyards protected within a series of stone walls guarded by secondary towers.

If you are familiar with IY movie 3, 'Swords of an Honourable Ruler', the central tower of the fortress is virtually identical to the one commandeered by Takemaru of Setsuna while under the influence of the HellSword So'ounga.

Check out this link for more info, replacing the () with appropriate symbols: http(colon, double slash)en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org(slash)wiki(slash)AzuchiCastle

**Bouquets** to Del Kaiden for inadvertently providing a name for this chapter during a conversation about vampires!

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 68: Phoenix Blood **

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

_**One week before the New Moon**_

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama! I want to go with you! _Please?_" The warriors readying their mounts in the stable yard of the fortress suppressed grins as the small, brightly-clad human girl bounced up and down before her impassive guardian, her hands clasped to her heart and her dark eyes pleading eloquently. The toad-imp stood to the side, his hands shoved deeply into his sleeves and grumbling _sotto voce_ at the indignity of being left behind 'like a child'.

Sesshomaru gazed down at Rin's eager face, his expression controlled but his yellow eyes soft. Beside him, Ah-Un shifted on restless talons, eager to take flight. "Attend to your lessons with Momiji-san," he quietly commanded. The little girl visibly drooped; a swirl of indigo silks stepped up behind her and a long black braid brushed the ground as clawed hands dropped lightly onto her shoulders.

"Sesshomaru-sama is going on a war patrol, Rin-chan; you will be safer here." Rin knew better than to contradict her elder or pull a pout, but she still turned mournful eyes up to the tall taiyoukai. He reached out to briefly rest his clawed hand on her tousled head, then turned to gracefully leap onto the _tenbaryu_'s broad back. Ah-Un snorted, both heads bowing to accept farewell pats from the child before the great beast crouched on the beaten earth of the stable yard and launched itself into the air. The other four members of the patrol went airborne in rapid succession, and then circled the central keep once before angling off into the clear morning sky.

Rin waved madly until her arm ached, then sighed heavily as she dropped it back to her side. Her shoulders were gently squeezed, and as she dejectedly turned to face the motherly demoness entrusted with her care, Momiji spoke kindly. "Come along, Rin-chan, and we'll have breakfast with Anzu-san. You, too, Jaken-sama. No sense moping around out here where you'll only step in dragon-dung." The imp shot Momiji a poisonous look before stomping off in the direction of the dining hall, his back _very_ rigid.

"Yes, Momiji-san…" With a final yearning look skyward, Rin obediently took the proffered hand and accompanied the dark-haired inu-youkai inside the ancient wooden building, its upturned eaves gleaming in the morning light. Behind them, grooms quickly moved to clean up the odoriferous droppings and ready the stable yard for the daily training sessions of the guardsmen.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

**_Three days later, early evening…_**

Ah-Un's reins slack in his grasp, Sesshomaru turned his face into the wind and deeply inhaled. The past few days had seen several gory exterminations of low-level demons by his four-man escort, and he was troubled. _We have destroyed as many demons in three days as we usually encounter over the course of several weeks._ He also couldn't help but be slightly disgruntled at the evidence of just how powerful Naraku had been in his previous form, if his malign influence had kept so much demonic trash under the rocks where it belonged.

This late-summer evening, along with the fine chill in the breeze hinting at the onset of autumn, he detected another scent that was almost as unwelcome as Naraku's and briefly wondered if he could divert his escort's attention before they…

"That's an incredible battle-aura!"

_Too late._ Sesshomaru mentally sighed, watching Tsu and Kohire out of the corner of his eye as the two young guardsmen sniffed the wind, their noses practically quivering. The moment after that, his own scalp prickled as the very air seemed to crackle, the men reacting with startled yelps as their mounts sheered away, screeching and snorting until they came to rest at a lower altitude. There was a sound akin to a thunderclap in the distance, and then another surge of energy washed over them, coming from just over the next ridge.

Kohire struggled to calm his _tenbaryu _while trying to keep his voice low as he came within hearing range of Tsu. "What the hell was _that_? I've only felt power of that level when Sesshomaru-sama takes the field with Tokijin." The two guardsmen craned their necks to look up at their lord, and were stopped cold by the sight of not only the taiyoukai but also the dark-haired twins flanking him wreathed in sizzling auras. The green-scaled _tenbaryu_ ridden by Ita twitched nervously but held relatively still; the other lashed its tail and keened in agitation, held in check only by the will of its rider.

"My lord… they appear to be under heavy attack." Ieji ventured, his low voice carrying on the breeze to the watching inu-youkai.

Sesshomaru slapped the reins against Ah-Un's neck and sent the _tenbaryu_ soaring towards the distant ridge, Ieji and Ita hot on his heels. Tsu watched the trio for a moment, making sure they were all out of hearing range before wondering, "Twinned heads fore and twin heads aft; wonder if that's how they qualified for the job?"

"You'll be _short_ a head if any of them hear you say that." Clucking to their scaly mounts, the two guardsmen charged full-tilt after their rapidly-moving comrades.

The sounds and smells of violent, messy death filled the air even before they crested the ridge; Sesshomaru reined in the _tenbaryu_ above the crest of the ridge as the rest of the patrol caught up. Brought to bay on a small plateau, their backs to both a deep chasm as well as their audience, the hanyou and his pack were beset by a mixed horde of demons. Most of their opponents were merely animated bits of flesh, but there were a few larger and more fully-formed creatures writhing their way through the throng. Sunlight flashed on the slayer's huge weapon as she skilfully whirled it through the mass from the back of her massive, flame-swirled neko-youkai, but it was the monk who caught their attention. Mounted on a golden-scaled, black-maned _tenbaryu_, he left a path of destruction in their wake as they tore through the menacing cloud.

"That's Okibi! How did that human come into possession of her?" gasped Kohire.

Ieji shot him a sideways look. "She chose the monk as her master when we encountered Inuyasha-sama and his pack after the _hyakki-komori_ were destroyed." There was something to the set of Sesshomaru's jaw that discouraged further discussion of the wayward _tenbaryu_, so the guardsmen spread out into a sickle-shaped formation, their hands going to their weapons in anticipation of an order to join the fray.

While the slayer and the monk dealt with the aerial attack, the hanyou and the miko staved off the ground assault. A small violet-pink point of light flew out into the demonic mass, disintegrating a swathe of enemies and bringing the scent of burning flesh on the wind. Five long, deep gashes in the earth smoked gently, and the jumbled litter of quivering chunks covering the plateau attested to the 'Wind Scar's power. The Tetsusaiga glinted in the sun, and then whirled faster than the eye could follow, wiping out another howling opponent.

"Should we render assistance?" Ita asked, assessing the size of the remaining horde with a professional eye.

"Unnecessary." Sesshomaru began to turn Ah-Un's heads away, intending to leave the area before Inuyasha unleashed another strike or the monk opened the 'Vortex'. Ita followed immediately, but Ieji lingered for a moment, hoping to finally see the fabled fang in action. He was the one who spotted the threat, and his shouted warning snapped several sets of cat's-slit eyes in the direction of his pointing claw.

They were too far away to do anything but watch.

The miko had fallen back behind the hanyou as he raised the Tetsusaiga; the fire-cat and the _tenbaryu_ responded to the signal by carrying their riders higher into the air, and incidentally taking them out of position to intervene. As Inuyasha swung, Kagome turned away to flame and notch an arrow… and the enemy struck on her blind side.

A massive snake youkai had anchored its tail around a promontory and gingerly worked its way along a narrow shelf on the cliff face just below the lip of the plateau and then waited, unnoticed, its forked tongue flickering rapidly as it scented its prey. Just as the 'Wind Scar' screamed away, the snake surged up over the edge of the cliff in a lightning-fast movement and clamped its jaws around the miko's body. The distinctive visceral _crunch_ carried across the distance as the creature punched its katana-length fangs right through Kagome's armoured torso.

Time stood still.

In a split-second of frightening clarity, Sesshomaru watched the miko's cuirass come alive with crackling energy, sparks arcing and sizzling furiously against the snake's mouth, giving every appearance that her armour was trying to free her from the creature's grasp. Ignoring what must be considerable pain, the snake's jaws chewed forcefully as it injected more venom into its prey… but Sesshomaru instantly saw the slim chance for her survival. Huge melon-sized drops of clear poison formed on the tips of the blood-streaked fangs protruding from Kagome's back… outside her body instead of inside where it would rapidly corrode her life.

Even from that distance, he also saw the girl's eyes widen and her mouth drop open as the first shock of the attack struck her speechless, and then she dropped her gaze to identify what was causing her unbearable pain. One faltering hand came to rest on the snake's snout and seemed to caress the black and green scales as her brain worked to comprehend her plight… and then understanding, agony and fury flashed over her features. Dropping her bow and ripping her sword out of its scabbard, the girl gripped the weapon with both hands, raising it as high above her head as she could stretch… then buried the gleaming blade right up to the hilt into the snake's eye.

The youkai reared up, shaking its head violently as if to rid itself of the pain, and then opened its mouth in a soundless hiss. The miko's body slid down the snake's fangs and hung briefly on the very tips before dropping heavily to the ground below. The watchers winced sympathetically as she bounced slightly… and then rolled right over the edge of the cliff.

Time snapped forward.

Sesshomaru _moved_.

Inuyasha had just smelled Kagome's blood and the snake's venom, had just begun to turn when a blast of familiar youkai plummeted over the lip of the plateau, accompanied by an ear-cracking sonic boom. Stunned, he blinked dumbly at the spasming coils writhing along the ground, trying to comprehend its abrupt appearance. _The hell? A… a snake? Where the fuck did that come from? _The creature's body twitched spastically in its death throes and he wondered how he could have missed something that big in the vicinity. Unfamiliar voices shouting both warnings and battle cries drew his attention upwards, and he stared uncomprehendingly at four newcomers to the battle who had joined with Kirara and Okibi in furiously tearing apart their opponents.

A violent thrashing movement of the snake's head brought it closer to him than he liked and he was about to leap away… until he saw the familiar sword hilt embedded in the dying creature's eye. Horror gripped him; he looked frantically around, sniffing desperately for Kagome's scent… and then at that moment, his heart slowed in his chest. It nearly drove him to his knees; instead, he screamed her name and threw himself at the snake youkai.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Sesshomaru strained the very limits of his speed to catch up with the miko's body as it dropped like a stone towards the riverbed far below, trailing droplets of blood. He also adroitly dodged a straggling flight of arrows that had parted company with her quiver and were falling much more slowly due to their lack of weight, while never taking his eyes off his quarry.

She fell headfirst, face upturned, black hair streaming wildly upward as if desperately reaching for safety. Her eyes were closed and her limbs slack in a parody of relaxation; the wind whistling past his ears prevented him from picking up a heart beat. The ground was coming up very fast before he managed to catch her under his arm and drag her against his hip, his hand protectively cupping the back of her head. He then curled himself around her, mindful of the spikes on his breastplate and slowed their rate of descent until they touched down with barely a bump on the river bank. An awkward hop and they were both out of range of the razor-tipped arrows that thudded into the ground a few moments later.

Blowing his bangs out of his eyes, he considered how to accomplish what he needed to do next, and found some dark humour in the fact that the girl currently sprawled messily across his lap would have appreciated the presence of his missing arm, since it would make the return trip far more comfortable for her. Allowing her bleeding, perforated body to slide onto the ground, he quickly stepped over her and then knelt to awkwardly scoop her up into the crook of his arm, cursing the presence of her quiver but not daring to take the time to remove it.

Her eyelashes fluttered; slowly her eyes opened, revealing pupils so widely dilated that her irises were reduced to a silvery rim. Blinking slowly, she seemed to focus momentarily… and she frowned, raising her hand towards his face. Sesshomaru watched with trepidation, unable to protect himself if she were to attempt to purify him. Preparing for painful contact, he was pleasantly surprised when her fingertips rested lightly on his cheek stripes. Kagome blinked at him few more times, her eyes narrowed in concentration, before slurring, "I mus' b'halloo-cinatin'." A moment later, her hand fell away as she slipped back into oblivion.

_I am questioning my sanity as well, I can assure you._ Carefully taking a firm grip on her limp form, mindful of the blood and fluids drenching his pelt and _hakama_, he launched himself upward.

When he came to rest on the edge of the plateau, he was greeted by the sight of a gore-smeared hanyou hacking what remained of the snake into _very_ small pieces, his aura boiling around him. Glancing quickly upward, he noticed his patrol keeping a wary distance from his brother as well as the neko-youkai and the _tenbaryu_… until Okibi recognized her herd-mates and chirped a greeting. Ieji politely hailed the monk ensconced on her back, and the tension between the two groups lessened rapidly. Movement on the ground snapped his attention back to the fact he cradled a severely wounded human female mated to the less-than-stable hanyou before him who showed every sign of being on verge of going full youkai. Sesshomaru remained crouched, deliberately appearing as small and non-threatening as possible.

Inuyasha spun around, his vivid scarlet eyes and dark blue cheek stripes stark against his pale skin, then scrambled headlong towards his injured mate. Sesshomaru braced himself for impact, but that proved unnecessary. Instead, the hanyou dropped Tetsusaiga and knelt, burying his face in Kagome's exposed skin; a sound suspiciously like a whine leaked out of his throat. Over and over, Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's face and neck, whimpering plaintively, pleading without words for her to wake up. Sesshomaru watched this display of affection and need, his chest feeling oddly tight. Finally, conscious that time was running out for the miko as her breathing became shallow and blood continued to soak into his clothing, he made a decision that he was fairly sure he would live to regret fairly quickly.

"She will not die." Inuyasha's head flew up, and there was such a stricken look on the hanyou's face that the knot in Sesshomaru's chest tightened. _He has lost everyone who has mattered to him… if his mate dies, so will he because of the bond between their souls. I cannot permit this; his life is mine to end at a time and place of my choosing once our truce expires_. "I must take her to the fortress." He saw the hesitation in his brother's expression, and the return of the old suspicion, but pressed ahead. "On my honour, she will be safe. You must decide quickly; her heart is failing." The red receded from Inuyasha's eyes, and he gave Sesshomaru a long, penetrating look before nodding sharply, as if he couldn't trust himself to speak.

Exhaling, the taiyoukai calmly issued instructions to the hanyou. _He will most likely not allow anyone else to approach_. "Remove the quiver and wrap her in my pelt; I will be travelling at altitudes and speeds that could cause her to freeze to death." Inuyasha took the wounded girl into his arms; Sesshomaru shrugged off the bloodied fur and draped it over her legs. Standing up, he moved protectively in front of the hanyou and gestured to his guardsmen. All four dropped out of the sky to land in front of him, quickly dismounted and knelt in the carnage, their heads bowed. "Tsu and Kohire. You will escort Inuyasha to the Western Fortress." As he spoke, Sesshomaru loosened the tassels securing his breastplate; Ita leapt to his feet and hastened to retrieve the spike-adorned armour. Tilting his head, the taiyoukai scanned the sky for his mount; the _tenbaryu_ responded instantly to his summons and thumped down onto the bloodied earth. "Ah-Un… you will permit this passenger." The twin heads perked their ears at him, and as one, bobbed in acknowledgement.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" He turned slightly to regard the monk with a keen yellow eye as the houshi bowed deeply from his position atop the golden _tenbaryu_ hovering just above the ground in company with the fire-cat. "We will return to Edo and report Kagome-sama's condition to her family and friends."

"Ieji… Ita. You will accompany my brother's pack to their village and remain to guard it until such time as you are informed otherwise." The two guardsmen looked a little surprised at their unusual orders, but that was nothing in comparison to the startled reaction from the slayer.

"Y-you are taking us under your protection?" Sango asked, her eyes wide.

Sesshomaru internally winced at her perceptiveness but gave a brief nod. _As a demon exterminator, she undoubtedly has studied the varieties of youkai and knows the significance of this gesture for an inu-youkai. Only a few minutes into this insane turn of events, and already I have the makings of a domestic crisis on my hands._ "A report on her condition will be sent as soon as possible."

"Shippo will be beside himself…" Sango murmured.

"He will endure the news as we all must. Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. It is a great honour to be escorted by your personal guard." The taiyoukai very slightly inclined his head in response to the monk's respectful bow and turned to take the matter in hand… then stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

Inuyasha had stripped off his haori and wrapped Kagome tenderly in the thick fur before winding her closely in the bedraggled pelt. He cradled her against his chest as if she were a fragile piece of porcelain, crooning softly as he tenderly brushed his lips over her cheeks and brow. Sesshomaru hesitated at disturbing the emotional scene, but knew Kagome's life hung suspended by a fraying thread. Her heart beat fluttered erratically as her inherent powers fought against the potentially mortal wounds, but time was short. Stepping closer, Sesshomaru lowered his voice. "She will be in Momiji-san's hands within the hour."

The hanyou nodded mutely and stood to place the limp bundle into the crook of the taiyoukai's arm. While Sesshomaru shifted her into a secure position so that her head rested against his shoulder, Inuyasha stooped to pick up a sticky-looking katana and a scabbard lying on the ground. Wiping off the blade on his besmeared _hakama_, he returned Kagome's sword to its sheath and carefully tucked it between the layers of fur and fire-rat, bestowing a final kiss to her damp forehead. "I love you, _koishii_," he whispered, tracing her cheek with a gentle claw, then searched his brother's face before murmuring, "You hold my heart in your hands."

Sesshomaru gave a brief nod of acknowledgement and the hanyou stepped back. Youkai energy boiled up around the taiyoukai's form… and he was simply _gone_. There was a moment of stillness followed by a ground-shaking sonic boom as the watchers blinked at the narrow streak of light arrowing towards the western horizon, and then Sango threw herself from Kirara's back and ran to Inuyasha. She flung her arms around the too-quiet hanyou, hugging him fiercely.

"She'll be all right, Inuyasha… your brother gave us his word!"

Inuyasha's arms slowly came up to return the slayer's embrace as Kirara transformed to kitten-size and leapt up onto his shoulder, rubbing her muzzle against his cheek stripe and purring mightily. A moment after that, Miroku's arm wrapped around the hanyou's shoulders and squeezed, enfolding Inuyasha in the first group show of affection and support he'd ever experienced. It was too much; he hid his prickling eyes in Sango's hair and fought to control his breathing. She rubbed his back, whispering encouragement, while Miroku leant silent strength. Finally, Inuyasha was able to choke out, "We'd better get moving; I'll send word as soon as possible. Houshi… don't you _dare_ grope my ass in front of these guys."

Miroku, who had indeed dropped his hand down to rest on Inuyasha's back, twitched and then snorted before stepping away. Sango let out a nervous giggle; Inuyasha gave her a final squeeze and released her. He turned his head and brought up his hand to give Kirara a quick caress; the fire-cat mewed and tickled his chin with her twin tails before leaping to Sango's shoulder. The slayer smiled up at him before collecting Kagome's quiver from where Inuyasha had dropped it, then looked around for the silver-mounted bow. Miroku pointed at something half-buried under a wet chunk of youkai, and the weapon was quickly extracted, cleaned off on the end of Sango's sash and returned to the quiver. She held the leather container out to Inuyasha; he nodded and slung it over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha-sama?" Ieji's voice held great respect. "The fortress is two to three days away from our current position; we await your command, my lord."

The hanyou arched a dark eyebrow at the honorific and the implications of leadership. "I recognize you two jokers; who are these two?"

"I am Tsu and this is Kohire, my lord." The one guardsman with light brown hair spoke, indicating first himself and then the dark-haired inu-youkai kneeling beside him.

"Keh. Stand up, all of you. Too much shit lying around here for ceremony. Ieji… Ita… anything happens to my pack, and you're gutted, do you understand?" The twin youkai nodded vigorously. "Behave yourself in Edo; you are my brother's representatives, so don't go starting any fights or seducing any girls with your 'dancing' abilities." A ghost of a smirk crossed his lips when the guardsmen blinked.

"Hai, Inuyasha-sama. We will not fail you." Ita recovered first and grinned cheekily as he saluted.

"Better not. Don't let the runt boss you around, either… but you can help Shiori with her flying practise. She's pack, too, along with the old baba."

"Hai. Houshi-sama… my lady… shall we?" Ieji gravely bowed to a solemn Miroku and bemused Sango, who returned the gesture. Okibi, who had been keeping company with their mounts, daintily picked her way through the jumbled remains to stand at Miroku's side. Kirara hopped up to perch on the _tenbaryu_'s saddlebags while Ieji assisted first Sango and then Miroku up onto Okibi's back. Ita helped secure Sesshomaru's armour onto Kohire's saddle while Tsu held the animal steady.

Inuyasha watched all this with only half his attention; the other half was focussed inward on his heart beat, which was abnormally rapid. _She's hanging on… barely, but she's alive._ He was jolted out of his contemplation by one of Ah-Un's muzzled heads nudging his shoulder. Slowly picking up Tetsusaiga and wiping it on his sleeve, he sheathed the blade and returned it to his hip.

"Inuyasha… is there any way we can send word to Kagome's lady mother?" Sango asked abruptly.

"No." His stomach twisted at the thought of Kioko Higurashi worrying over their absence on the upcoming night of the New Moon… and then he felt slightly ill at the thought of being at the fortress during his night of vulnerability. _Fuck, damn and all seven hells. Wait a minute_… s_he won't know how badly Kagome is hurt, but she'll call that Sessaki guy when we don't show up... bastard. He knew this was going to happen!_ _Wait'll I get my claws into him_… "Take care… all of you. If you hear anything about Naraku, send word, although I don't want you going after anything bigger than a slug-youkai on your own unless those two help you out."

"My purification powers are no where near Kagome-sama's strength, so we will leave the shard-hunting until we are reunited as a group, Inuyasha." Miroku raised his hand in salute as Ieji and Ita mounted their _tenbaryu_. The hanyou nodded briefly in answer to Sango's brave smile, and then they launched into the air. He watched until they disappeared over the ridge before turning to his own somewhat nervous escort.

"Move out. I don't want to call a halt until the lizards poop out on us and need to rest, so if you have to piss or shit, do it now." Inuyasha sprang onto Ah-Un's back and took up the reins, then tapped one of the scaly necks with his claw. Two pairs of ears twitched towards him. "Sesshomaru used to brag about how you could spin circles around the other yearlings in the stables when I was a pup… ya still that fast, or have you slowed down in your old age?" The _tenbaryu_ snorted with both heads, and then they were airborne so quickly Inuyasha had to slit his eyes against the headwind. Grinning, he settled more securely onto the luxuriously-appointed saddle and prepared himself for a couple of days of flight. _He gave his word… he won't let her die; I have to trust him. Fuck. Of all the possible sons-of-bitches in this world, why did he have to be my brother?_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Is that…?" The look out posted on the outermost rampart shaded his eyes to squint at the brilliant pinprick of light steadily growing larger and brighter in the darkening north-western sky. Recognizing the source of the celestial object, he leaned over the battlements to bellow down at the group of archers practising below his position. "Our lord returns! Look sharp down there! Send word to Momiji-sama!" A scant moment after that, he clapped his hands over his ears as a resounding _boom_ shook the fortifications to their very foundations… and the graceful figure of the resident taiyoukai dropped from the sky to land somewhere inside the maze of inner courtyards within the fortress.

The guardsman was in the process of admiring his lord's impressive abilities when the windstream of the taiyoukai's passage thundered past, bringing the scent of blood to his nostrils… a mixture of youkai and... _human_ blood.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Sesshomaru-sama! Welcome home! We weren't expecting your return until…." Momiji had just gained her feet as the taiyoukai swept into the administrative pavilion, and her greetings froze on her lips at the sight and smell of both her lord as well as the bloodied bundle of fur he cradled in his arm.

"The infirmary. _Now_."

Momiji blinked after him as he whirled back out leaving behind some rather unpleasant as well as unsettling odours in his wake and hastened to follow, dozens of questions forming in her mind. Just inside the entrance gates, she caught sight of him levitating up the ladder-stair leading to the infirmary located on the first floor of the massive central tower that anchored the entire fortress complex, gathered up her skirts and dashed after him.

Several attendants were already setting up screens to shield the hastily-prepared layers of matting, while others scurried to assemble hot water, clothes, bowls and bandages. Sesshomaru stood in the centre of the tempest until Momiji puffed into view, then called her over with an impatient toss of his head. "Remove the pelt." She quickly moved to obey, her lord assisting her as best he could to free the unfortunate creature from the matted fur, deaf to the muttered speculation about the patient's identity from the curious observers. A leather-sheathed sword clattered to the wooden floor, but she hardly noticed once the fur wrapper was peeled away.

The gore-covered haori swaddled around the woman absorbed her entire attention and gave her the first clue that this patient was not the usual sort who graced her ward. It reeked of fresh snake innards, but as soon as she parted the fire-rat and breathed in the owner's scent, slightly altered from when she first met him as a newborn two hundred years before, there was no doubt in her mind to whom this garment… and therefore this female… belonged.

"She is known as Kagome." Sesshomaru's voice was very flat, and it made the hairs go up on the back of her neck. "She is Inuyasha's mate; I have given my word that her life will be saved. See to it."

Momiji bit her lip, her brain whirling with the implications of this revelation, then gasped in horror when the extent of the woman's injuries were fully revealed. "My lord… this is a mortal wound…"

"In most humans, yes."

Momiji frowned in the act of studying the unfamiliar buckles securing the unusual cuirass and imprinting the woman's scent for future reference. "She smells human enough…"

"I will return shortly. Do not fail me, Momiji-san." He strode towards the ladder-stair, just as one of the hovering attendants bent to retrieve the fallen katana.

"Sesshomaru-sama! What about… _oh_!" The girl dropped the weapon and leapt back as it sparked brilliant silver and shot off small red and green fireballs. Activity ground to a halt, and the women backed nervously away from the thrumming blade. Sesshomaru was taken by surprise when Tenseiga suddenly pulsed at his hip and began to keep time with the heart-beat-like vibration produced by the miko's sword. He glanced narrowly from one weapon to the other, then re-crossed the room. Stooping to grasp the weapon, he held his breath. It emitted a tiny spark, the equivalent of a startled cough, then went silent. Without another word, he turned and exited, leaving a roomful of questions eddying behind him.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

As he stormed through the shoji into his private rooms, two demons shot to their feet, sending a board and counters scattering. Casting the guilty pair a sharp glance as he laid the miko's sword on a pile of neatly-folded bedding, Sesshomaru commented, "I was under the impression that you were instructing Gitoumaru-kun in his duties as my valet, not corrupting him, Jaken." He listened to the imp's spluttering as he lined up Tenseiga and Tokijin alongside the smaller weapon.

"My lord! That is… er… well… what a pleasure it is to see you so soon!" Jaken bowed so low his hat nearly scraped the tatami mats, and the cobalt-marked youth followed suit with alacrity. Sesshomaru noticed Gitoumaru's nose working overtime even though he tried to be discreet. _If he truly wounded the miko all those months ago, he should recognize her blood-scent_… Sure enough, the youth's eyes widened and his hand flew up to reverently touch the unusual dagger strapped to his bicep. The taiyoukai observed this gesture with grim satisfaction. _She already has one ally here; good._

"I require fresh attire." Gitoumaru instantly dove for the chests lining the walls of the space while Sesshomaru turned his attention to the toad-imp, who quailed slightly at the glint in his lord's eyes. "Jaken, alert the housekeeping staff to prepare the Chief Wife's room for occupancy."

Considering how much havoc the miko's presence was going to wreak on his reputation, the taiyoukai still managed to thoroughly enjoy watching the imp's eyes fairly start from his head and his mouth sag open. "Ch-ch-chief W-w-wife…?"

"My brother's mate is a patient in the infirmary; he will join us shortly." The imp appeared graven from stone for another long moment before tottering off, the Staff of Two Heads trailing along the floor behind him. Sesshomaru's lips twitched. _He should be grateful for this; he will have someone other than Rin to complain about for a change._

"My lord…?"

He turned to regard Gitoumaru's sartorial offerings neatly displayed on the lids of the chests. "Those will do." Deftly untying his obi, he permitted the youth to remove the rest of his armour. Shrugging off the blood-stained layers of kimono and _kosode_, he indicated the basin of water resting on a low wooden table next to the door. Gitoumaru silently wiped him down, then respectfully averted his eyes as the equally-filthy _hakama_ slid to the floor. Kicking aside the red-stained pile of white silk, Sesshomaru immediately stepped into a fresh pair and waited until Gitoumaru had knotted the sash and adjusted the gathers. Sweeping his hair out of the way, he shouldered into the fresh _kosode_ and deep violet kimono as they settled into place, then once again held still for the youth to secure the inner ties and smooth the heavy silk neatly into place before attempting the complicated obi.

Sesshomaru stayed Gitoumaru's fumbling hands. "Once around the waist and a simple knot only, as I am not wearing armour or a formal kimono." The teen nodded, accomplished the simple twist, and stepped back. "Dispose of the soiled laundry, then find your father and meet me at the infirmary."

The youth straightened proudly. "Yes, my lord." He seemed about to add to that when his eye fell on something behind the taiyoukai and he emitted a panicked squeak. Sesshomaru spun around, only to reflexively duck in a very undignified manner when an explosion sent the Tokijin cart-wheeling through the air to deeply slice the wooden panelling on the opposite wall. _By the fifth hell_…

"My lord… _look_!" Tearing his gaze away from the quivering tassel attached to Tokijin's hilt, Sesshomaru stared long and hard at the silver vapour lazily looping back and forth between the hilts of the two thrumming swords resting a hand-span apart on top of his folded futon… and _knew_ with sudden firm conviction that somehow the miko's katana was also connected to the Western Lands. _What the devil is it called? I've heard its name at least once_…

Gitoumaru squeaked again when the taiyoukai rapidly seized the Tenseiga, shoved it into his obi and then hefted the remaining weapon, contemplating the worn sharkskin grip sized for a daintier hand than his and the non-descript blade guard. Using his thumb, he carefully pushed the sheath away from the guard and inspected the metal for a maker's mark. Finding none, he scowled. The sword at his hip mildly pulsed, yanking him out of his state of perusal.

_Return the pup to his mistress. This Tenseiga commands it. _

Sesshomaru became aware that he was frozen in place, and being stared at by an open-mouthed teenager. Rallying his thoughts, he returned the miko's blade fully into its sheath by the simple expedient of leaning the tip into the tatami mats. He met Gitoumaru's wide-eyed gaze. "Find your father. Quickly."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Carrying the miko's weapon in his hand, Sesshomaru ascended the ladder-stairs to the infirmary level, and was immediately confronted by a large silk hanging screen emblazoned with an ascendant phoenix in full flame that instantly tugged on a corner of his memory. _Now I recall… the 'Phoenix Blade'… Fenikkusuken_. Inordinately pleased with himself, he stepped around the screen to see a solemn Momiji placing a damp cloth on her patient's forehead. Kagome's eyes were half-open but sightless and staring; she'd been swaddled in a white _yukata_ and covered by a quilt, her arms resting on top of the colourful fabric. Her cuirass, Inuyasha's haori and his pelt were nowhere in sight; he spared a pitying thought for the laundress handed _that_ cleaning job. Momiji glanced up at him and slowly shook her head.

"I have done all that I can, my lord. The venom is overwhelming her defences; if she survives, she will most likely be blind."

"She is a master archer; this is unacceptable."

She bowed to placate the anger in his voice. "The toxin is extremely potent… but that is not the worst of it."

"Continue." The sword clenched in his hand sparked slightly; he realized he was in danger of cracking the sheath and forced his fingers to relax.

"The creature's fangs left fairly clean entry and exit wounds. Unfortunately, her lung and her bowel were perforated, and the lung has collapsed. If the venom does not kill her, the infection within her tissues most certainly will." She tenderly wiped Kagome's pale face, thoughtfully tracing the cross-shaped scar blazoning the woman's cheek. "Her body is desperately trying to heal itself with almost demonic rapidity… and yet her blood also carries a hint of spiritual power." Dark eyes probed Sesshomaru's expression. "What _is_ she, my lord?"

_Give us to her. Return the pup first._

Responding to the Tenseiga's command instead of Momiji's question, Sesshomaru released Fenikkusuken from its sheath and stepped around the futon to lay it at Kagome's side, lifting her limp hand to press her fingers to the cold metal. He then drew the Tenseiga.

Momiji gasped. "Has it come to that already, my lord? Yet… her heart still beats…"

Rather than admit out loud that he took orders from his sword, he instead carefully positioned the Tenseiga diagonally across Kagome's body in such a way that the hilt lay against one shoulder and the tip rested next to the opposite hip. This time, her hand twitched and slowly rose of its own accord far enough to allow her fingers to wrap around the blade.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_C-can't breathe… dark… floating… can't see… where am I? I-inuyasha? Sango? M-miroku…?_

Kagome knew her eyes were open but it didn't really matter one way or another, since it was as black as pitch. _Not again… like when Tsubaki cursed me… damn._ Her whole body hurt, but the pain was particularly excruciating on the left side of her chest and her lower abdomen. _What got me this time? Can't… remember…_

Something cool brushed her forehead and her cheeks. _I'm… not alone…why can't I see? _Then, her right hand was moved, and her fingers touched a cold, slick surface. _An anchor_…

A warm, muscled body was suddenly wrapped around her and she was pulled firmly against a broad chest. Several light kisses were rapidly pressed to her forehead before a familiar voice, full of relief, rumbled inside her mind.

_I'm here, sweetheart. I won't let you go, I promise_.

F-fenik?

_Who else is allowed to snuggle you like this inside your head?_

Wh-where's Midoriko?

_She's here, but they took your shards_.

I can't… see… you.

Her cheek was tenderly nuzzled. _Nixie, I can't heal you on my own; your injuries are too severe_.

What… happened?

_Tell you later. Right now, the old man is gonna help me... _

Old… man? Tetsu…?

_Naw. The other one. He says it might hurt a bit._

I trust you.

The arms around her tightened. _I'll be here the whole time, sweetheart. Me an' Riko'll look after you_.

A heavy, narrow weight pressed diagonally across her torso, from her shoulder to her hip, and a _frisson_ of energy tingled down her arm, allowing her to move her hand just enough to touch the foreign object.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Despite his protests, Tsu and Kohire had managed to coax the hanyou into stopping just at nightfall for a quick meal and rest. The _tenbaryu_ had been pushed at top speed but weren't tired in the least… their riders, however, needed a break. While Inuyasha sulked against the snoozing Ah-Un's side, Tsu built a fire to cook some rice and reheat a container of stew. The two young guardsmen eyed the hanyou warily; like nearly everyone else at the fortress, they were familiar with the two-century-old story of the human princess Izayoi and her small son.

However, your sympathy for the hanyou cast out in the snow along with his mother depended which side of the court politics you were on. Tsu and Kohire's families happened to fall on the side sympathetic to the long-deceased Chief Wife, but it was one thing to have grown up hearing a tragic bedtime story and quite another to have the fully-grown and ornery 'hero' of that story glaring at you from the other side of the fire.

When the food was ready, Kohire exchanged glances with Tsu and filled a bowl. Taking a spoon with him, he approached the hanyou and extended the container. "My lord? Something to keep you going until the morning…"

Lost in contemplation of Kagome's heartbeat in his chest that both terrified him because it was so weak, and yet encouraged him because it was still _there_, Inuyasha raised his hand as if to wave away the offering… until the familiar aroma of spices and seasonings that he'd recognize anywhere as coming from the giant kettles in the fortress kitchens reached his brain.

"Is Toku-san still running the kitchens with an iron fist?" he couldn't help asking as he accepted the steaming bowl.

"As surly as ever!" Tsu grinned, watching Inuyasha sniffing appreciatively before taking a bite. The hanyou closed his eyes as he chewed and gave every appearance of savouring a taste from his childhood… and then the bowl was barely fielded by Kohire in a desperate lunge as Inuyasha rocketed to his feet, his body completely rigid, his eyes wide and staring before slumping back to the ground.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Momiji and Sesshomaru were both thrown back several feet by an incredible power surge erupting from Kagome, and then watched in horrified fascination as her entire body arched off the matting. Her eyes snapped wide and her mouth opened in a soundless scream as brilliant silver light began pouring out of the sockets and from her throat. Wildly arcing currents of pink, green and silver energy crackled over her writhing form… and just as quickly were contained.

Heedless of her own safety, Momiji scrambled back over the fallen hanging screen to reach for the glowing girl. Snatching her tingling hand back when it encountered a barrier, she stared at the three distinct layers of energy dancing over Kagome's body, which had stopped convulsing and now lay perfectly still. Violet-pink provided the innermost layer of protection, a potent threat against demonic attack. A thick layer of silver overlaid the rose, and Sesshomaru noted that the Tenseiga, still gripped in Kagome's hand, had actually been lifted slightly away from her body by the energy. The outermost layer was electric green; it appeared almost liquid as it flowed over and around the cocoon of silver separating it from the pink… and from Kagome.

"Sesshomaru-sama… what does this mean?" Momiji whispered, not taking her eyes from the colourful light show.

"It appears that the spiritual energy contained within Kagome's body objects to the presence of so much demonic power."

"What do we do now?"

"We wait."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Restrained in Fenik's arms, Kagome cried out and twisted as excruciating pain burned through her. Over the roaring in her ears, she could hear the sword demon yelling at someone… and realized that it was _Midoriko_ he was reaming out.

_Dammit, Riko… stop it! _

_He's killing her!_

_No he isn't! Back off! You have to let him do this or she'll die!_

_He's too powerful… his energy is meant to call back souls from the hellgates!_

_Nixie's in the fucking waiting room next to them, dammit!_

_I won't let him touch her…_

_You have to… or we lose her. Naraku wins, Riko, and all this was for nothing. _

Kagome whimpered, interrupting the spat, and a clawed hand came up to stroke her face. Fenik's voice spoke again, much softer this time.

_Riko,_ _I can't heal her on my own; she's too damaged, so I asked Tenseiga to step in._ _I can filter his power so that he only touches the parts of her that need to be healed. You have to trust me on this._

_If he harms her, I'll purify his metal ass so thoroughly they'll mistake him for a toothpick._

_He understands… wants you to know that he'd never hurt Nixie because she's mine._

_Your…?_

_Uh… my mistress._

_You should be so lucky. If her mate ever caught you wound around her like that, your chances of being turned into a teething ring for their first child are excellent._

_What he can't see won't hurt him… and the old man'll never tell. Can we do this?_

_Very well… but I warn you…_

_No need, Riko; he appreciates your concern. We'll start from the top, so please give him access to that wound first._

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Gods…!" Sesshomaru held his tongue, but he was just as stunned as Momiji as tiny tendrils of green began to coil down through the silver and pink barriers and disappeared through the quilt covering Kagome's body. "I… think that is the area where the fang went through her lung… is the Tenseiga _healing_ her, my lord?"

"So it would appear."

"Incredible…"

The taiyoukai pondered this thought carefully and then spoke quietly, almost to himself. "When the blade is used to bring a soul back from the dead, it heals all wounds suffered in the course of that death. I assume that this healing aspect has somehow been called upon."

"The key appears to be that sword of hers. How can a human wield a demonic weapon?"

"I intend to find out."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Inuyasha-sama! _Inuyasha-sama!_" Tsu lightly slapped the hanyou's cheeks in an effort to bring him around. The inu-youkai paused every once in a while to listen for Inuyasha's heartbeat; reassured, he smacked him again.

"That wasn't a normal sort of faint, Tsu. If you leave him alone, I'll bet he wakes up once whatever it is has passed."

"He's just… so still…"

"His mate must be in bad shape; I didn't know that hanyous were affected by the soul bond like full bloods are." Kohire licked his spoon and eyed the hanyou speculatively.

Tsu wiped his brow and took a brief break from his ministrations. "They mustn't have pups yet… but I don't really want to be the one delivering his body to Sesshomaru-sama."

"Good point. See if a snort of this plum wine brings him around." A small leather-covered flask was extracted out of somewhere deep inside Kohire's leather tunic and handed over.

Tsu made a face. "Is this your uncle's latest effort?"

"Yep. Even stronger this time."

"That last batch could raise the dead, so it just might work!" Tsu uncorked the flask and waved the potent liquor under the hanyou's nose before pulling down Inuyasha's lower lip and tipping a trickle into his mouth. He wasn't sure if it was the wine or a mere coincidence, but the hanyou coughed violently and came to, blinking wildly. "Inuyasha-sama! Are you all right?"

The hanyou rubbed his eyes and blinked muzzily. "I think so… have a bad taste in my mouth, though." He then sat completely upright and pressed a hand to his chest; a huge grin lit up his face. "My mate… her heart beat is stronger… she's alive!"

"You had us worried for a while there, my lord. You just keeled right over; we hoped it wasn't the stew, since we were eating it as well…" Kohire smirked at him as he passed over a fresh bowl.

Inuyasha accepted the steaming container and eagerly dug in, all the while contentedly listening to the satisfying thump-thump-thump of Kagome's heart beating in his chest. _I don't know what the hell they did to you, but I don't really care, either. I might even be nice to the asshole for a change… _

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Momiji and Sesshomaru observed the pulsating energies moving over Kagome's form in silence while the attendants re-erected the hanging screens around them and withdrew. "That energy surge will have alerted all the other residents of the fortress not already aware of her presence thanks to your precipitous arrival, my lord," Momiji murmured.

"Hm."

"The Lord of the West brings home an injured human female … there will be talk." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, worriedly biting her lip.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "I care not how idle tongues amuse themselves. Was there anything unusual on her person?"

Momiji reached inside her robes and withdrew a small pouch. She placed it in the palm of his hand and observed him carefully. "How can she carry shards of the Shikon Jewel and not be affected by its power?"

He closed his fingers over the pouch and met her eyes. "She is the Protector of the Jewel… and the Phoenix of Legend."

"The… Phoenix?"

"Her battle-aura takes the form of flames." Catching the look in Momiji's eye, he added, "This Sesshomaru has faced her in combat."

Nodding sagely, even though she was very certain that something significant was being omitted from that terse explanation, Momiji shifted on her knees. "What do you plan to do, my lord? Her presence here will only encourage the dissident factions in the Court; they will say…"

"That I am following in my father's footsteps? I have _no_ interest in mating a _human_."

"And yet, you defend Rin-chan's right to live here against all criticism," she muttered, daring him to gainsay his reasons for this paradox.

The taiyoukai internally winced even as he growled at her audacity. "I do as I please; she amuses me."

"She has warmed the hearts of many… but she will be in greater danger because of Kagome-san."

"The reality, Momiji-san, is that Kagome-_sama_ is now the senior ranking female in the House of the West by virtue of the fact that she is mated to my half-brother…" Sesshomaru came to a sudden stop as a possibility for turning the miko's presence to his advantage occurred to him, and Momiji scooted slightly backwards at the predatory gleam in his eye.

At that moment, he heard the distinctive tread of his _sentouken_'s boots on the ladder-stair, instantly followed by a lighter step, and damped down on his gleeful thoughts which were practically turning handsprings. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Enter, Kiriaisai-san." He watched the other inu-youkai's face carefully as he appeared in the gap between the screens and stopped dead as he took in the contained fireworks crackling over the recumbent figure. The taiyoukai suppressed a smile at the blank mask that quickly dropped into place, the result of centuries of training.

Gitoumaru, on the other hand, craned his neck to peer around his father's shoulder and loudly gasped, "Protector-sama! What…? Is she all right, my lord?"

"It appears she will live. Until her mate arrives, I am her guardian; she is therefore added to your security responsibilities as well, Kiriaisai-san." The demon bowed in acknowledgement, but Sesshomaru wasn't finished. "She will also require her own staff to reflect her status as the ranking female of the Western Lands; since your son is known to her, I am seconding him to act as her personal page for the duration of her stay."

The youth's eyes grew very round at this honour, and then he gulped at the responsibility. Drawing himself up very tall, he formally bowed. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

The taiyoukai nodded and rose to his feet. "Attend me in my private study as soon as you have made suitable arrangements to secure the Chief Wife's quarters as well as the infirmary, Kiriaisai-san. Gitoumaru-kun, you are now on duty." The cobalt-striped teen saluted smartly and took up a position at the corner of the enclosed space. "Momiji-san… inform me if there is any change in her condition."

The female youkai momentarily left off giving Gitoumaru a hairy eyeball for bringing his dusty boots and gangling self into her sphere of influence and bowed to Sesshomaru. "Of course, my lord."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Rin-chan, you're supposed to be in bed!" The young demoness huffed in exasperation as the small hand tightly gripping her clawed fingers tugged her insistently down the enclosed corridor.

"Sesshomaru-sama came back, Anzu-san, and I want to see him!"

"But, Rin-chan…"

"Don't be scared, Anzu-san; Sesshomaru-sama doesn't bite, you know."

"Maybe not _you_," the teen muttered under her breath, and then yipped as the taiyoukai in question materialized seemingly out of nowhere in the dim corridor, regarding them with glowing yellow eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin let go of Anzu's suddenly-trembling hand and ran to her guardian. Stopping just at his feet, she positively beamed up at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness… and then impulsively threw her arms around his waist and hugged with all her might. Letting go just as quickly, she stepped back and bowed. "Welcome home, my lord!"

For a moment the taiyoukai did not respond, and then his hand slowly moved to rest lightly on her dark head. "Thank you, Rin," he murmured, giving her a small smile in return… and then Momiji's concern surfaced in his mind. _I must keep her close to prevent disaster_. "Anzu-san… approach." The young female squeaked and then crept hesitantly towards him; her nervousness gave him pause and he softened his tone a little. "Move Rin's bedding into the small room next to my private office; she is to sleep there until further notice."

"H-hai, my lord." Anzu bowed and scurried away; Sesshomaru opened the shoji and ushered Rin into his office to wait until the new location for her futon was ready.

"Inuyasha and his mate will be our guests for a little while, Rin," he said, as he seated himself behind the low desk and began assembling both his thoughts and his papers.

"Truly?" She let out a delighted squeal and fairly bounced up and down, clapping her hands. "May I show them the gardens?"

"Kagome-sama is injured; Momiji-san is looking after her."

"Will she be all right?" Great dark eyes filled with concern were suddenly looking intently into his as Rin came to his side, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I believe so."

"Good!" Rin clapped her hands again before seating herself on the mats beside him. "How was she hurt?"

"A snake youkai bit her."

"Oh! Is it dead?"

"Very much so. Inuyasha was not pleased," he replied, recalling the vivid image of the scarlet-eyed bloodied hanyou wielding the dripping Tetsusaiga.

"You weren't happy when Kohaku-kun tried to hurt me, either," the little girl pointed out. "You know how Inuyasha-sama feels."

Startled, he shot her a searching look and then paused as that idea took root in his brain. _Yes, little one… perhaps I do. _

Rin was not finished surprising him. "Kagome-sama looked after you when you were injured, and she saved me from Kohaku-kun." She laid a small hand on his arm; her eyes were suddenly very old and knowing in her young face. "Now it is _our_ turn to protect _her_."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	69. Courting Disaster

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **Many thanks to Forthright and the House of Noko for their excellent suggestions that made this chapter much, much better.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 69: Courting Disaster **

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

**_The next afternoon, the Western Fortress' infirmary_**

_Oh, man… my mouth tastes awful…like I haven't brushed my teeth in a month… after having a tooth removed… why is there such a strong taste of blood? Shit… do I want to wake up and find out what happened to me? What the hell is this weight on my chest?_

Kagome carefully flexed her fingers around the bar of cold metal that lay heavily across her body, and ran her tongue around her furry teeth again, wondering at the unpleasant coppery taste. Her other wrist was kinked on an odd angle by something that she thought she recognized, and she used her fingers to identify Fenik's familiar hilt. _Why's he being so quiet?_ A dull full-body-ache crept into her awareness and hunkered down; she tried not to whimper.

Cautiously cracking an eye, she almost as quickly snapped it back shut while letting out a small pained gasp. _Dammit! What's wrong with my sight? Holy gods, that hurts!_ Wincing against the pain, she tried again, carefully slitting her eyes to peer out through her lashes. Even after much blinking, she still could only make out fuzzy bars of dark and light patterning what must be a ceiling high above. _Inside… but definitely not at Kaede's. Dammit, Fenik… wake up! Where are we? Midoriko? What's going on?_ Briefly closing her smarting eyes, she then lowered her gaze to squint at the brightly-coloured walls enclosing the space she was in and effectively blocking out the rest of the room. _What the hell is that…? Sort of looks like_… _hanging screens…?_ She could smell charcoal; there must be a small brazier warming the air of the space.

"Kagome-sama? Are you in pain?" The gentle feminine voice was very close… too close for Kagome's comfort; she startled badly as her eyes flew open and just as quickly shut again, grimacing when the light stabbed her dilated pupils. _Damn, damned, damnable! Can't see... can't move…was that youkai…? _ She tried desperately to call on her power, to throw up a barrier, but instead of the familiar sensation of protection, there was… a mild little tingle, and then _nothing_. _What the fuck's going on?_ _Fenik! Midoriko?_ The weight on her chest suddenly seemed too heavy for her heart to function properly and she trembled all over with the effort as she grasped Fenik's hilt… but was unable to lift her blade. _Have I been restrained by a sutra? D-dammit!_

"Fetch Momiji-sama, Ume-san. I will stay with Kagome-sama." _I know that voice!_ A shadow fell across her face as a vaguely familiar presence hovered close. Kagome desperately ran the youkai signature through her memory banks, trying for a match, but was distracted by the sound of footsteps hurriedly pattering away. "Kagome-sama… do your eyes still hurt?" She registered warm concern, but stiffened slightly when cool fingers lightly brushed the back of her sword hand. They were tipped with delicately prickling claws, but despite the non-threatening tone, she panicked. _A barrier… I need a barrier! _She tried again to muster a shield but this time, absolutely _nothing_ happened.

Taking a deep, steadying breath and trying to silence the part of her brain running around in circles screaming, she attempted to answer the unknown youkai's question as calmly as possible. "Y-yes… my eyes are quite painful." _Why don't I have any power? Why does my throat hurt like I've been drinking acid?_

"You went very far away from us; I am glad that you came back."

Kagome slowly turned her head in the direction of the earnest young voice and tried to focus on the speaker through the fringe of her lashes. She made out a blur of blue-black and bronze before her lids snapped closed. "G-gitou-maru-kun…?" She remained tense, hoping she was right, hoping that if it was the young inu-youkai, then she wasn't in any immediate danger.

"Yes." There was a great deal of relief in his tone. "You are safe, Kagome-sama; I am your personal guard."

"My… guard? Am I… imprisoned?" she rasped, her heart rate accelerating as panic washed through her.

"You are _not_ a prisoner, Kagome-sama. Gitoumaru-kun, that was a most unfortunate choice of wording. You have scared your charge half to death… and we just retrieved her from the hell-gates." A new, business-like voice entered the conversation. "Withdraw, whelp, and report to Sesshomaru-sama that the lady has awakened."

"I cannot leave her side until I am relieved…" Gitoumaru's tone was _very_ officious; near-hysterical laughter bubbled inside her at how much he sounded like Sesshomaru… and then the dawning realization that she must be in a certain taiyoukai's vicinity struck her like one of his energy whips.

"Take yourself outside the screens before I tan your hide, young man." There was no mistaking the steel in the newcomer's voice, and with a disgruntled noise, Gitoumaru rose to his feet. A whisper of silk and a _chink_ of weaponry filled the tense silence before Kagome heard his soft leather boots padding away. "Takes himself far too seriously, that one… now, Ume-san, move those screens to block as much light as possible so that Kagome-sama may open her eyes without discomfort." There were shuffling and moving noises, and what sounded like a heavy frame scraping over a waxed wooden floor as a slender hand was pressed lightly to her forehead. "We were not expecting you to regain consciousness so soon, Kagome-sama; please forgive us for not protecting your sight adequately. Try to open your eyes again."

There was nothing for it but to obey; turning her head slightly towards the owner of the hand currently shielding her eyes, her nose bumped into rounded metal and she belatedly identified the metal item trapping her under its weight. Swallowing hard, trying to moisten a throat that felt as if it had been scrubbed out with wire mesh, she croaked, "C-can you m-move this sword, please…? It's heavy…"

"I cannot touch that weapon, Kagome-sama, else I would have removed it this morning. You do not recognize it?"

Kagome squinted at the hilt, noting the neat, precise wrapping of the grip. _It sure as heck isn't Tetsusaiga_… A brief, searing memory of unbearable pain, of Fenik twisted tightly around her, of Midoriko screaming about too much power… of a controlled, cold burn lancing into her body and sparking behind her eyelids, immediately followed by icy liquid chilling her from the inside out allowed her to accurately guess. "Tenseiga."

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her immediate surroundings. Her questioner's youkai brushed against her; it was not threatening. _My cuirass is missing, but I'm not naked. Someone dressed me in a_… she peered through her lashes and confirmed the style… _clean yukata and put me to bed on a futon… a thick futon, because I can't feel the floor through it. I'm warm and comfortable… and not in a dungeon. However, I'm surrounded by inu-youkai… could I be… at the fortress? _There was a bit of gibbering as her brain tried to process that, but she shook off the possible negative connotations. _Everyone so far seems concerned about me, and no-one has tried to swipe my head off… okay… maybe this situation isn't dangerous?_

"Ume-san, report to the kitchens that the patient requires some sustenance; bring it with you when it is ready." There was a murmur of assent and then the rustle of fabric as someone retreated outside the screens. The hand on her brow shifted, and a long dark braid swung over to bump against her arm. Kagome peeked at its owner as she tilted her head to smile, her warm dark eyes twinkling. "Greetings, Kagome-sama. I am Momiji, and I am very pleased that you have decided to rejoin the land of the living."

Kagome managed to marshal an appropriate response from her aching brain and force it past her sore lips. "Th-thank you very much, Momiji-san. Wh-where am I, exactly?"

The demoness smiled, showing some rather sharp canines. "You are a guest of the Western Fortress. Currently, you are in the infirmary, where you will remain until you have sufficiently recovered from your ordeal."

_Well, shit. A guest of Sesshomaru; how the hell did I manage that? _"How long was I unconscious, Momiji-san?" she asked, shutting her eyes again and trying to moisten her parched mouth.

The demoness replaced her hand with a damp cloth; Kagome heard the sound of liquid being poured as Momiji answered, "You were brought to me early yesterday evening in a very desperate condition. Would you like something to drink? I expect that your mouth and throat are very dry."

Kagome nodded faintly, and awkwardly allowed the heavy sword to slide down her arm to rest in the crook of her elbow as Momiji lifted her head and shoulders slightly off the futon so that she could sip cool water from a ceramic cup. The liquid trickled down her throat, and was incredibly refreshing. "Not too much, my lady, else your stomach will revolt. While the rate of your healing is incredible, I am not certain that everything is properly repaired just yet." Kagome was relieved when Momiji eased her back into a prone position, for the slight effort it had taken to hold her head up left her feeling extremely dizzy.

"What… happened to me? How did I get _here_?" Kagome asked, her heart beginning to thump irregularly again.

"Calm yourself, my lady. You will needlessly worry your mate through the soul bond you share." Gentle hands smoothed her bangs away from her suddenly-damp forehead.

"I-isn't he here…?" Kagome couldn't help it; her heart accelerated at the knowledge that she was effectively blind and helpless… and her hanyou was nowhere in the vicinity.

"Inuyasha-sama is on his way; you were bitten by a snake-youkai, and its fangs pierced your vitals. Fortunately, you received only a minor dose of its poison, which is causing your current eyesight difficulties. Your internal damage was more life-threatening, but the Tenseiga appears to have healed you with the help of your inherent powers."

"W-will this vision problem… be permanent?" Kagome was really starting to panic; she gripped Fenik's hilt tightly to anchor herself, and again wondered why she couldn't hear either of her voices.

"I do not know; you are the first patient I have had who has survived injuries of this magnitude. Sesshomaru-sama had you here within an hour of the attack, and the healing event took place shortly after that."

The odd way Momiji phrased the last part of the sentence caught Kagome's attention. "H-healing… event?"

Momiji's voice held a touch of wonder. "I have never seen its like, Kagome-sama. You hold both spiritual and demonic power within your body, and somehow those two opposing forces combined with the Tenseiga to repair your injuries. I gave you a cursory check this morning, once the barriers dissipated; you'll have some impressive scars showing where the serpent's fangs pierced your body, but the skin, muscles and bone have knit themselves back together."

"I feel sore… and achy…"

"No doubt. According to reports, the snake dropped you from quite a height before you went over the edge of the cliff…"

"C-cliff…?"

"Sesshomaru-sama caught you before you struck the ground. However, you also lost a great deal of blood before you arrived here, so I expect that you will feel rather weak for a while. You are not to attempt to sit or stand without myself, Ume-san or your mate to support you… is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kagome muttered meekly, as she picked up a slight change in the air currents of the room. The touch of a very familiar youkai electrified her senses as she listened to the approach of footsteps on the other side of the screens. The quiet order for someone to wait was murmured, and Kagome squinted towards a gap in the fabric and waited, her heartbeat picking up again. Momiji's claws lightly touched the back of Kagome's hand where it still gripped the Tenseiga's blade before she stood upright, a dark blue figure that moved purposefully until she stood directly in front of a tall, silvery-white blob in Kagome's badly flickering visual range.

Momiji reached up and tapped a long claw on the taiyoukai's chest, fixing him with a stern eye. "If you so much as cause my patient's pupils to dilate any wider than they already are, I will have your pelt to trim my winter cloak, Sesshomaru-sama." The taiyoukai favoured her with an icy glare until she dropped her hand and stepped aside.

Sesshomaru glided around the foot of the futon until he stood beside Kagome, looking down with those yellow eyes. For her part, she peered up at him and gulped. _He's at least six-five in height, but from down here, he looks about double that!_ He wasn't wearing his armour or the threatened pelt; nor did he have his swords. She closed her aching eyes and weakly nodded, hoping he didn't expect a bow or anything else requiring effort.

"Sit down, my lord, before you give the poor girl vertigo from your overwhelming magnificence." Momiji's sharp rebuke nearly made her smirk, but there was a long moment before a solid body wearing heavy silks seated itself on the edge of the futon, puffing displaced air over her face… well inside her comfort zone. _He has me at his mercy…can't even throw up a barrier to slow him down… but would he save me then just to kill me now?_

"Please forgive me for not greeting you formally…" She tried to focus on his face, but the effort to make her eyes work was rapidly giving her a blistering headache. The taiyoukai continued to gaze at her without speaking and his expression became downright calculating. She squirmed a bit under his scrutiny and immediately wished she hadn't because her ribs gave a sharp twinge; she barely stifled a pained gasp.

"It appears that my sword has completed its interaction with you."

"You'll have to lift it yourself; I seem to have lost all my strength…" She just managed not to flinch as his hand reached towards her, and then the weapon's weight disappeared from her body, which left her feeling oddly vulnerable even if more comfortable. He balanced the Tenseiga across his thighs and again observed her with that intensely unnerving gaze.

Kagome's mouth was dry, and it wasn't just because of her condition. _What now? He's up to something… I know it! More pleasantries, I suppose, until he lays his cards on the table._ "Thank you for saving my life, Sesshomaru-sama."

"I merely brought you here; your _fang_ and mine did the rest." His particular emphasis on 'fang' made her already pounding heart skip a beat, and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Fenik had done something which would make her existence on this side of the Well far more complicated than it already was.

"Wh-where are my Shards…?" _I need to talk to Midoriko… and where the hell is Fenik?_

"I have the Shards in my custody; until you have recovered enough to defend them, I will protect them in your place."

"Understood. However, I require at least one Shard to uh, _channel_ my spiritual power."

"You could not defend yourself against a flea-demon right now," he pointed out and she had to concede his point. Kagome tried to moisten her dry lips while she thought rapidly, attempting to figure out why the taiyoukai assisted her. _He wants something… is he holding me hostage? Momiji said I wasn't a prisoner, though… but why do I have a guard?_ "When will Inuyasha arrive, please?"

"Late tomorrow night. The distance is considerable."

She stiffened at the realization that the New Moon was within the next couple of nights… and they would be not only surrounded in the heart of hostile territory, but both of them were helpless… if she didn't get either her eyesight or her powers back. _Damn, damned, damnable_…

Sesshomaru noted her tension, but continued, "Your presence here will present an opportunity to ambitious creatures who would seize the Shards. As my brother's mate, you will also be resented."

"By those that have the same low opinions of hanyous and humans that you do?" Kagome asked tartly, slitting her eyes to glare at him as best she could.

He refused to be baited. "By those who would seek to overthrow the House of the West. Even if Inuyasha were a full-blood and you a youkai, they would still scheme. However, they are for the most part unaware of the full extent of your powers. I intend to use that to my advantage." Kagome turned that over in her mind a few times, trying to think around her headache, but then Sesshomaru successfully pushed her buttons. "If I succeed, Rin's safety is assured."

That caught her attention like nothing else could. "Rin's safety? How?"

"Some question my guardianship of a human child."

Kagome blinked at him, trying to read his studiously blank (and very blurred) expression without success. _I know she ends up as your mate… but you still dismiss that idea out of hand, don't you? Too bad I don't get to see you 'pull the stick out of your ass', as Shimano said… I have to play this very straight_. "Rin can come live with us in Edo, I guess, which would protect her from any dangers originating here in the fortress… so long as you also supply loyal guards for her when we are away fighting Naraku."

The taiyoukai gave her a very direct look. "I intend to make _the fortress_ safer for Rin by using you and Inuyasha to flush out the ambitious."

"So… you want our help secure your inheritance as Lord of the West… which will in turn protect Rin?" she asked slowly, turning it over in her mind and looking for the catch.

"Consider this one of the terms of our truce, miko. I cannot assist against Naraku if I must concern myself with events taking place here, undoubtedly far away from any battlefield." Sesshomaru watched her carefully as he used her own need for his power against her. Finally, Kagome sighed heavily.

"Fine. I'll talk to Inuyasha about it when he arrives, but I can't commit him to a course of action without his approval."

"Very well. In the meantime, I have clarified your status as the ranking female by installing you in the rooms assigned to former Chief Wives…"

"Chief… Wife? Won't they think that you and I…" Kagome squeaked.

"Highly unlikely. Gossip about Inuyasha's blood-soaked fire-rat has more than likely already made the rounds; most here are aware of your existence since my guardsmen returned from Edo without the two _tenbaryu_ they were sent to retrieve." He gracefully shrugged his shoulders, and Kagome's eye was drawn by the motion to the empty sleeve of his pale grey kimono. "Gitoumaru-kun secured your reputation as a warrior when he returned to the fortress last Spring with his father's shattered sword and a lurid tale of the Protector of the Jewel."

She peered up at him; the taiyoukai appeared relatively non-lethal, so she was emboldened to say, "I'm glad that he made it back in one piece…he's a good kid."

"He has kept your dagger with him like some sort of talisman; I recognized it."

Kagome relaxed slightly. "Gitoumaru-kun fought well; his sensei should be proud of him."

"Thank you."

She arched her eyebrow. "_You're_ his sensei…?"

"So? It is an obligation." Sesshomaru considered her for a moment before adding, "I expect that there will be an opportunity for you to demonstrate your 'Imperial' fighting style before very long."

Momiji cleared her throat then, and Kagome started at this reminder that they were not completely alone. "You will be able to torment her at your leisure until her mate arrives, and if he is truly as fiery as my nephews have indicated, he may have a few things to say about your 'plan', Sesshomaru-sama. Leave her be for today, please."

Sesshomaru shook out his sleeve. "You will stay until you have recovered your strength. Stay way from Court politics." He hefted Tenseiga, stood up and moved to the foot of the futon before speaking again. "We shall speak again tomorrow, preferably before my brother arrives and sets the fortress on its ear."

Kagome felt shaky, and it wasn't completely from being so close to Sesshomaru's demonic aura. _He isn't helping my stress level, the jerk! Gah! He won't be very happy when I can't tell him anything…_ "Why did you assist us, in the end?"

He hesitated in the act of sheathing Tenseiga at his hip. _Better that she knows the truth_. "You both would have died due to the bond between mates… and Inuyasha's life is _mine_ to end at a time of my choosing." She went very pale, but then he added something that was _much_ closer to the real truth, spurred on by his memory of solemn dark eyes and a sweet voice firm with childish conviction. "You also guarded this Sesshomaru, as well as protecting Rin… consider it a debt repaid." Pivoting on his heel, he brushed past Momiji and exited the screened space.

Gitoumaru came to attention; the teen's pale cheeks were dusted pink from the overheard conversation. Sesshomaru gave him a pointed look, and he quailed. "Not a word, Gitoumaru-kun. If this goes beyond your father, I will know who to flay." His claws glowed slightly, and the youth swallowed hard before bowing deeply.

"H-hai, S-sesshomaru-sama."

The taiyoukai paused in the act of descending the ladder-stairs to allow a young female inu-youkai encumbered by a tray loaded with an array of small covered bowls to finish her ascent. She bobbed a quick bow to him and Gitoumaru stiffly saluted as he disappeared from view. Sesshomaru's composed visage gave no hint of the immense satisfaction he felt as he exited the central keep through the ground floor's huge wooden gates. _She will be my willing pawn… both she and Inuyasha. My position as Lord of the West shall be unassailable_.

Momiji gestured impatiently from behind the screen, and the young girl hastened to bear her tray into the sick room. She promptly found herself the recipient of a beady-eyed look from the formidable demoness. "Kagome-sama, this is Ume-san; I have assigned her to be your companion during your stay."

Ume quickly knelt and laid the tray beside the futon before casting a quick glance at her new mistress. The human opened her strange metallic eyes slightly, smiled gently at her and rasped, "I'm glad to meet you, Ume-san… what, exactly, does a 'companion' do?"

The teenager folded her hands on her lap and repeated her instructions. "I look after you, Kagome-sama. Right now, I will help you to eat and wash until you regain your strength. Then, I will be at your side should you require any assistance or amusement during your stay. You… have not had a ladies maid before?"

The dark-haired human smiled again, her eerie eyes hidden beneath closed lids; her fingers restlessly tapped against the blade of the unsheathed sword lying alongside her leg. "No, Ume-san. I barely qualify as a lady… more of a soldier, I'm afraid, but I will do my best not to embarrass you."

Ume looked to Momiji for guidance; the older woman shrugged. The teen chose her words carefully. "I am sure I will not be… embarrassed, my lady. Ieji-kun and Ita-kun spoke very highly of your manners and deportment upon their return from your village." As Momiji arranged the food to hand, she moved around behind the prostrate woman and knelt again, then lifted Kagome half-way to sitting before adding, "Your mate gave them pause, however."

Kagome gritted her teeth to not cry out as she was shifted into position and held like a child in the young demoness' arms. Momiji then pressed a spoonful of broth to her lips. After downing the mild liquid, Kagome murmured, "He gave them every reason to fear him; I am not sure how he will react to being in this place for the first time since he and his mother were exiled."

Momiji 'tsked' and fed her another spoonful. "Inuyasha-sama will learn very quickly to comport himself properly as the son of the Inu no Taisho while inside these walls; his honoured father would expect nothing less of him."

Kagome obediently swallowed all the soup and was being fed grilled fish interspersed with bites of rice when a connection clicked in her mind. "Momiji-san… are Ieji-kun and Ita-kun related to you?"

The demoness paused in the act of pouring a steaming cup. "They are my nephews, Kagome-sama. I hope they behaved themselves?"

"Impeccably. Are they here?"

"They were ordered to accompany the rest of your pack back to Edo; they will remain there for the duration, I suppose." The tea Momiji urged her to drink had a sharp medicinal aftertaste.

"I don't remember anything about the battle or being bitten…" A sweet dumpling was pressed to her lips and took away the bitterness of the tea.

Momiji briskly wiped Kagome's chin after a final sip of water. "That is probably for the best. It must have been a massive creature that attacked you, judging by the size and distance between the puncture wounds in your body. Now, lie here quietly and digest while Ume-san reads to you."

Kagome kept her eyes closed and just listened as Ume began to recite an epic poem that quickly became a somewhat gory description of some battle or other while Momiji tidied up her bedding before disappearing with the tinkling dishes. She heard footsteps, and Ume broke off her recitation.

"Gitoumaru-kun! You are supposed to guard Kagome-sama from _outside_ the screens! Momiji-san will skin you if she catches you in here!"

"It's all right, Ume-san," Kagome waved her hand weakly in the direction of the girl's voice. "Gitoumaru-kun may stay."

"Thank you, Kagome-sama," the youth breathed in a tone of reverence, and Kagome's eyebrow twitched. _Crap…do I have a case of 'hero worship' on my hands here? I wonder how he and Inuyasha's first meeting goes over… since they'll end up as father- and son-in-law… oh, boy_…

"Ume-san? Will you continue the poem? I was rather enjoying your voice…" she hastily asked, when the silence stretched. Even without looking she was sure that the young female was glaring daggers at the mooning youth seated at the foot of her futon.

"It describes a famous battle fought long ago between the Inu no Taisho and the leader of the _hyakki-komori_," Ume stated a bit primly, her feathers definitely ruffled by Gitoumaru's presence… and Kagome began to wonder if perhaps the demoness had a crush on the lordling.

"Please continue, Ume-san… I, too, was enjoying the sound of your lovely voice," Gitoumaru offered politely. Seemingly mollified, Ume cleared her throat and continued the tale of the Inu no Taisho's struggle to defeat the ogre bats while Kagome listened with half an ear. _Sounds like Taigokumaru gave Inuyasha's dad a tough time of it, if even half of that poem is correct… I hope you get here soon, koibito… preferably before your brother subjects me to his version of the Inquisition._ She didn't notice the point at which she fell asleep.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Too soon, it seemed, Kagome was awakened very pleasantly by a light touch on her face. As she cautiously opened her eyes, wary of the sting caused by too much light, she yelped in surprise at the large dark eye filling her visual field. There was happy giggle, and the owner of the eye pulled back far enough so that Kagome was able to recognize the sweet-faced, eager little girl in a brightly-coloured kimono.

"Good morning! How are you, Kagome-sama? I have been waiting _forever_ for you to wake up and talk to me! Momiji-san says you are not able to go out in the gardens yet, but you can have a bath this morning!"

_Vision is much better today… can actually see without an instant headache… all right! Throat's still a little sore, but not as bad as yesterday…_ Kagome remembered she had company and smiled cheerfully. "Hello, Rin-chan!"

The little girl leaned in conspiratorially. "I'm not really supposed to be in here, Kagome-sama, but I was _dying_ to see you, and I waited until Momiji-san and Ume-san were busy elsewhere, and Gitoumaru-kun allowed me to slip in…you won't tell on me, will you?" Her wide brown eyes were anxious. Kagome held up her hand.

"I promise, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye that I won't tell on you, Rin-chan."

"Oh, thank you, Kagome-sama! I'd better go, because they will bring you breakfast soon, and Momiji-san will tell Sesshomaru-sama if she catches me here and then I'll have to take a bath, too…" The hanging screens bellied in the draft, and the demoness under discussion stood the gap between the fabric panels, arms crossed over her ample chest, tapping her foot.

"_There_ you are, Rin-chan…I wondered where you had scarpered off to instead of eating your breakfast, you naughty girl. You _know_ you are not supposed to be pestering Kagome-sama…"

Kagome hastily cleared her throat. "Please, Momiji-san…could Rin-chan eat her breakfast with me?"

Rin clapped her hands. "Oh, yes, please Momiji-san! I'll be _very_ good, and eat _every_ bite, I promise!"

The demoness rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Very well, you scamp. Mind your manners now, and don't wear out Kagome-sama with your chatter. Sesshomaru-sama wishes to speak with her later, and I don't want her to be exhausted from keeping up with you."

Breakfast was entertaining, with Rin keeping up a constant commentary around her chopsticks on every denizen of the fortress while Ume and Momiji occasionally interjected comments or corrections while hand-feeding their patient. Kagome wondered if they actually let this lively little bundle roam at will, because she seemed to know everyone from the scullery maids to the guard captains to the major-domo, along with all their idiosyncrasies and quirks. Listening to Rin's breathless litany took her mind off the intense aching of her joints and muscles, which didn't seem much better from the previous day, unlike her improved vision and voice.

Ume tidied up the bowls and disappeared with them while Momiji gave Kagome and Rin long considering looks in turn and then nodded, as if a decision had been made. "Gitoumaru-kun! Where is your father?" There was a startled snorting sound, as if a certain young inu-youkai had dozed off, and then Gitoumaru poked his dark head around the edge of the brightly-patterned screen.

"Um… I believe he is selecting some personal guards for Kagome-sama," he mumbled sheepishly.

Momiji spared him a sharp glance. "Go tell him that Kagome-sama requires an escort as soon as possible." When the teen opened his mouth to protest, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you questioning my ability to protect the lady in your absence?"

"Er, no, Momiji-san. Never."

"Be off with you, then," she flapped her fingers at him, and he shambled away; Kagome thought she heard him jump down the last few steps and land rather heavily on the ground below in a _clunk_ of metal; she began to wonder exactly how many weapons he had loaded himself down with in his youthful enthusiasm when Momiji firmly stated, "Now, ladies, we will prepare you for a trip to the bath house…"

"But Momiji-san! I just had a bath _yesterday!_" Rin wailed.

"Stay out of the dung-heap in the garden and you won't require one on a daily basis," Momiji stated crushingly.

"Can I help it if the prettiest roses grow right beside it?" the little girl mumbled under her breath.

Momiji arched an eyebrow, but was forestalled from further comment by the arrival of Ume with an armload of what appeared to be clothing and towels. As she turned to examine the girl's offerings, Kagome caught Rin's eye and winked; the little girl flashed a brilliant smile and winked back. A moment or two later there came the tread of heavy boots on the ladder-stair outside the hanging screens.

Kagome tried not to squint as Momiji and Ume formally greeted a tall, cobalt-marked adult male inu-youkai who could only be Gitoumaru's father. When he turned very dark blue eyes on her, Kagome did her best to respectfully nod when Momiji introduced him. "This is _danshaku_ Kiriaisai, Sesshomaru-sama's _Sentouken_; he has been charged with your safety during your stay at the fortress."

Kiriaisai gravely bowed; she received the distinct impression that he was critically sizing up his newest responsibility, but when he spoke, his voice was both deep and sincere. "It is an honour to meet you, Kagome-sama. You are highly spoken of."

"Thank you, Kiriaisai-san. I hope that I won't cause too much trouble for you," Kagome replied.

His cheek stripes crinkled in a way that instantly reminded her of Gitoumaru's older self and his eyes danced merrily. "I gather that trouble has a way of finding you, my lady, if even half the stories making the rounds of this fortress are true. To prevent any misadventures occurring during your stay, may I present Saya and Fuchi?" He gestured forward two brawny guardsmen, who apparently had drawn the short straws for the assignment.

Kagome forced her eyes to focus and looked them over with difficulty while they studied her with covert curiosity. They were both very tall and broad-shouldered, both handsome with high cheekbones, and intelligent eyes. One had a gleaming black top-knot, while the other's shock of bright red hair was held back off his face by a leather headband. They shuffled their booted feet and looked at their hands, as if uncomfortable in the presence of a human.

"Do they meet with your approval, Kagome-sama?" Kiriaisai asked.

"I am more than happy to accept your recommendation, Kiriaisai-san. Thank you for your consideration," she smiled, briefly closing her eyes as pain leached into the edges of her vision. She listened as Kiriaisai gave the two inu-youkai some parting orders and then the heavy tread of his boots as he withdrew.

Momiji took over, her robes rustling… and the tone in the room abruptly lightened. "Kagome-sama, these two disreputable types may not be the brightest torches in the corridor, but at least they can be trusted with your safety. Boys, you are responsible to _me_ for Kagome-sama's well-being, and you will behave yourselves…or _else_."

Kagome opened her eyes in time to see the dark-haired demon grinning toothily at Momiji, flashing some fairly impressive canines. "Or else _what_, Obaa-san?" She made to cuff him upside the head and he ducked away, chortling. Kagome squinted more carefully at the man. _There's something familiar_…

"Else I will _personally_ flay you and Saya-kun and have your sorry hides mounted on the practice dummies at the barracks, allowing both of you to be beaten for all eternity, _baka_. Now, either find a litter to transport her, or one of you is going to carry this gracious lady…"

Misinterpreting their previous body language, Kagome interrupted. "Momiji-san, if they aren't comfortable around humans, please don't force them into close contact with me against their will…"

Dark eyes twinkled from under darker bangs. "Oh, we _love_ humans, Kagome-sama… but we could never eat a whole one." Both guardsmen snickered delightedly at her expression; Ume looked scandalized while Momiji rolled her eyes.

Whacking the dark-haired speaker in the chest and then again when he mock-'oofed', Momiji said, "Forgive my scallywag nephew, Kagome-sama. Fuchi-kun will lose his tongue one of these days for his impertinence…"

Kagome abruptly put two and two together. "Excuse me… but are you related by any chance to Ieji-kun and Ita-kun?"

Fuchi bowed deeply. "I have the misfortune to be their long-suffering elder brother, my lady. How did you guess?"

"Similar looks… and similar cheeky sense of humour."

"It's a family curse," he sighed dramatically. "We're good-looking _and _charming."

"Such _lovely_ boys, wouldn't you agree, Kagome-sama? No wonder they haven't found females that would take on any of them… Saya-kun, I assume you to be the sensible one; make ready a carrying chair…"

Instead of complying, the red-haired guardsman went down on one knee and grinned broadly at Rin. "Would you like a ride, Rin-chan?" The little girl squealed happily and ran to him, kilting up her kimono until she could clamber up onto his shoulders. She reached around under his chin and took a firm grip on the collar of his dark grey leather tunic; he folded a large hand over her much smaller ones as he carefully stood up.

Momiji tapped her foot. "Very well, then. Fuchi-kun, you will…"

"_I_ would be honoured to carry Kagome-sama," interrupted another voice, and all eyes turned to where a rather tired-looking Gitoumaru held himself _very_ straight.

Fuchi laughed and reached over to mess up the youth's bangs with all the patronization of the older professional for the eager young amateur. "You're off duty now, Git-kun. Go have something to eat and sleep for a while before you take up your duties as Kagome-sama's page…"

A quiet voice spoke from the futon. "Show Gitoumaru-kun some respect, Fuchi-kun; out of all the demons I have faced in battle, he and Sesshomaru-sama are among the few that have walked away with their lives." Metallic silver eyes glittered from under dark lashes; Gitoumaru's chest puffed out with pride.

Fuchi straightened up and bowed. "My apologies, my lady. Gitoumaru-kun, will you turn over responsibility for Kagome-sama to us? She is safe in our hands…"

"Not according to what I've heard of _your _reputation," Gitoumaru growled, but he subsided at a sharp look from Momiji and nodded his assent.

Behind closed lids, Kagome rolled her eyes. _Just wait until Inuyasha gets here and joins in all the chest-beating_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome would have enjoyed the sybaritic comforts of the bath house much more if she didn't know that dealing with Sesshomaru was next on the roster. Being stripped down by sharp-fanged strangers also gave her pause until she remembered that Momiji had more than likely been the one who peeled her out of her cuirass, so had already seen pretty much all that she had to offer… and it wasn't like she could stop them anyways, as her powers seemed to have gone on vacation. Fenik had been left in the infirmary despite her protests; Momiji assured her that the weapon was in no danger of being touched.

She forgot all that in the shock of finally seeing what lay under the bandages swathing her torso; she'd nearly keeled over on the spot. After exploring the discoloured flesh with her fingers and marvelling at how rapidly she'd healed, she rather happily submitted to Ume scrubbing the blood and dirt out of her hair and then having a long soak in the steaming hot water while Rin was washed down before being plunked into the capacious square tub. The little girl sloshed over and sat down beside her; Kagome noticed that she was staring in rapt fascination through the shifting water at something. "Wow, Kagome-sama… they're so big!"

The older woman blinked, and did her best to follow the child's line of sight… and realized she meant the fresh scars outlining the punctures driven through her torso. "Yes, Rin-chan… I suppose it must have been quite a large snake-youkai."

A small hand reached to trace the plate-sized wound just above her hip, and then the one just above her breast, right below her Jewel scar, that clearly showed how the creature's fang had broken two of her ribs on its way through her lung… but had missed her heart. "Sesshomaru-sama said that Inuyasha-sama killed it because it hurt you so badly…"

As Kagome curiously touched her bruised flesh, she remembered a fleeting glimpse of dry black and green scales, a glassy eye… and then it was gone. _It must have been a very nasty situation, especially if Inuyasha willingly gave me up to Sesshomaru_…

"When will Inuyasha-sama arrive?" Rin's bright query brought her back to the present, and she shook off the sudden chill.

"Sesshomaru-sama said late tonight, I think." The little girl suddenly looked shy, and twiddled her fingers. Kagome gently poked her in the ribs. "What is it, Rin-chan?"

In a breathy whisper, Rin asked, "Do you think Inuyasha-sama would let me pet his ears again?" She sank down into the water and lowered her voice even further. "I wish Sesshomaru-sama had ears like that..."

Kagome's lip twitched. _Something to twit Sessaki over the next time I see him… 'did you know your mate at one time wished you were a hanyou?'_ Something that Myoga had told her, long months before, tweaked her memory… and then she had to figure out how to phrase her question.

"Momiji-san… I understand that Inuyasha-sama's lady mother came to the fortress as a tithe, but after the death of the Inu no Taisho's Chief Wife, he married her. Um… does… Sesshomaru-sama… keep concubines?"

There was a definite snort before Momiji answered, "He does not choose to follow that particular tradition, thank goodness. We have quite enough cat-fights and petty jealousies among the nubile daughters of the nobility already; I shudder to think of the mayhem if the women's quarters were also filled with contenders vying for his favours."

_Now there's an image… Sesshomaru reclining amongst his harem… eek!_ Kagome's thoughts then turned towards Momiji's apparent lack of fear regarding a certain taiyoukai. "How long have you known Sesshomaru-sama?"

The demoness paused in folding up the used clothing and let out a low chortle. "I changed his nappies when he was a pup and coddled him when his milk teeth fell out; his 'this Sesshomaru' attitude doesn't hold with me, but he still tries me on for size now and again."

Try as she might, Kagome simply could not wrap her head around the image of Sesshomaru ever being tiny and helpless… but the image of him delivering a death glare at the hapless nursemaid charged with changing his diapers gave her a fit of the giggles that made her ribs ache.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

After she and Rin were extricated from the tub and dried off, Kagome was carefully re-bandaged despite her protests that since she wasn't bleeding, she didn't really see the point. Momiji had prodded and examined her from all sides, but still insisted on the bandages as a 'reminder' of her injuries. Since Kagome couldn't be vertical for any length of time without feeling faint, and she admitted to some odd internal twinges, she quickly gave in. She was dressed in a clean white _kosode_ and bundled into a blanket with a flap pulled over her head to shield her eyes for the trip back to the infirmary in Fuchi's arms… but they didn't return to the first floor of the massive central tower.

Instead, they left the bath house surrounded by manicured gardens and headed into a maze-like network of covered walkways and pavilions. Finally, they reached a large, gracefully-roofed building set by itself in a beautiful late-summer garden, complete with a large koi pond. Kagome squinted out at the red-lacquered support columns trimmed with gold as Fuchi bore her up the short flight of wooden stairs and through the heavy wooden doors, also framed in rich glossy red paint.

Inside, the building gave every sign of having been recently opened after being closed up for a very long time. The wooden corridor planks had been recently polished; the pleasant scent of beeswax tickled her nose. The shoji screens were framed in red-painted wood that showed brighter patches where the colour had been touched up. Tatami mats were freshly laid in the main room and were a pale golden colour; they squeaked faintly under Fuchi's _tabi_ as he carried her towards a futon surrounded by lacquered screens and canopied in silken netting.

With Ume fussing around him like a mother hen, Fuchi carefully set Kagome down on the tatami, stepped back, and saluted formally. "Saya and I will take up our positions, my lady; our numbers will be augmented when Tsu and Kohire return with your lord this evening."

"Thank you, Fuchi-kun. I appreciate your kindness." Kagome managed a small bow, but had to be steadied by Ume when it appeared she would topple over. She willingly gave in when the teen told her in no uncertain terms she was having a nap, and gratefully collapsed into the futon as soon as her damp hair was neatly braided. _Being weak like this is going to drive me crazy… I guess Tenseiga couldn't recreate my blood. Crap… I hope I get Fenik back soon… and my powers! What's up with that?_ Even knowing that Sesshomaru would be waiting when she woke up didn't stop her from falling fast asleep almost before Ume finished tucking her in and closing the screens around the bed.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

It was mid-afternoon when she woke up; blinking slowly, Kagome studied her surroundings and realized that while her body still ached like the worst case of influenza she'd ever had, she could see even better than just that morning… and her throat didn't hurt at all. _I wonder how long it will take before my eyesight is completely normal again? I really hope that the poison didn't mess up my 'battle-sight'; I'd hate to have to go through all that again._

"My lady? Are you awake? Sesshomaru-sama wishes to see you after your meal." The message delivered by Ume's soft voice caused her stomach to twist a little, but there was no way out of it.

"Let's get this show on the road, then. Shouldn't keep him waiting…"

Ume propped her up with several cushions and allowed her to try feeding herself; that went fairly well as long as she only had to deal with a spoon. Her body's weakness made her chopsticks still a bit of a challenge to co-ordinate, but she still managed a couple of bites before admitting defeat. Ume chuckled that she was more stubborn than a toddler as she finished the job and cleaned her up.

Just as Ume was stacking the dishes, Momiji swept in with yet another loaded tray and closely followed by an offended-looking Gitoumaru loaded down with more cushions and a low table under one arm. "Ah, Kagome-sama… hurry and get dressed. Sesshomaru-sama will arrive shortly and you must look presentable."

Kagome arched an eyebrow, but held her tongue. _He's seen me at my worst; covered in bear oni guts last year and my own blood the other day… a clean kimono will be a novelty, I'm sure._ Out of a chest stored against a wall, Ume produced two more soft layers to go over the white _kosode_ she already had on, and they retreated behind the screens to finish readying her for company. When she stepped back out, leaning heavily on Ume's arm for balance, Momiji gave her a critical once-over while Gitoumaru's glance was far more appreciative.

Her hair had been twisted up and secured with tortoiseshell combs, and a soft green kimono set off the pale rose and white layers underneath. A silvery obi tied the whole ensemble together; Kagome faintly wondered where her faithful old red-and-gold sash had disappeared to.

"Nicely done, Ume-san; she looks very elegant. Gitoumaru-kun, quit goggling like a love-struck frog, or you will undoubtedly have a frosty reception from Inuyasha-sama." Momiji swatted the youth and he dropped his eyes as a dark blush turned his vivid blue markings an interesting shade of wine-purple. The demoness finished plumping the cushions she'd built into a sort of nest and arranged the table to hand before calling over Kagome.

Ume enthroned her among the cushions and then arranged a pot of tea, two cups and a dish of ripe peaches arrived. Momiji tucked a blanket around her legs and draped a napkin over her lap while Ume peeled the fruit for her. Sesshomaru arrived just as she was being fed a fragrantly juicy slice.

He swept in wearing a rich deep-red and black patterned kimono with white _hakama_, but her attention was riveted on her sword hilt protruding out of his obi next to Tenseiga as well as a lumpy package he carried in his hand. With as much elegance as she could muster with peach juice trickling down her chin, Kagome inclined her head to the taiyoukai.

"Good afternoon, Sesshomaru-sama."

He looked at her for a long moment, then ever so slightly bowed his own silver head. "Kagome-sama." He seated himself a respectful distance away, giving her some space, and set the bundle down first before drawing her sheathed sword out of his obi and laying it next to the package. While he organized himself, Ume poured tea and withdrew discretely to the far corner of the room where she pulled a piece of embroidery out of her sleeve and set to work. Momiji bustled Gitoumaru over to the doors, where he was admonished to 'sit and be still' during the conversation before she exited the room. Kagome heard her chivvying the guardsmen out in the corridor.

Turning her attention to Sesshomaru, she watched him carefully while waiting for his next move. He gazed at her expressionlessly until she dropped her eyes. "Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama, but my eyesight still bothers me."

"That is to be expected. Shall we begin?"

She sighed, feeling very weary and definitely not up to matching wits with a curious… and determined… taiyoukai. _I'm going to kill Sessaki for not giving me any warning! _Slipping into defensive mode by default, she squared her shoulders and said, "I will endeavour to answer you as truthfully as possible, but please be aware that there are some things that I simply cannot tell you because doing so may contravene my standing orders." _Name, rank and serial number ain't gonna cut it, but I have to at least try to limit the potential damage_.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. "Well spoken. Let us begin with your sword. What is its provenance?"

"It was given to me by the Emperor upon being appointed to the post of Celestial Bodyguard; it is named 'Fenikkusuken'. It bears no maker's mark and is apparently at least four hundred years old."

"Why does it give every appearance of 'knowing' the Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga?"

"I… cannot answer that, sir." She added the rank without thinking; his nostrils flared like he was picking up a scent.

"You _know_," he accused flatly.

_He can probably tell by my scent if I try to lie_… "I do, my lord, but I cannot say."

"Very well… I will find out one way or the other. Now… your armour." He opened the package and exposed the heavily damaged cuirass that had been mercifully cleaned since she last wore it. "This material is very unusual, and unlike anything that I have examined before. My armourer tells me it is impossible to duplicate using our current methods." Kagome went pale as he continued silkily, "I detect the presence of my own youkai in this garment… yet I am sure that the day of your injury is the first time I have touched it."

Her heart was in her throat, and the blood… what little there was of it left in her body… pounded in her ears, but Sesshomaru was not quite finished trying to do her in with a heart attack. "I have come to suspect that the 'emperor you serve' is not the one currently enthroned in Kyoto."

_I don't have any options_… Sighing, she gave a curt nod. "He is not."

The taiyoukai was silent, considering. _We youkai live for centuries… is it possible?_ In the pause, Kagome took a sip of tea, trying to calm her nerves… and then he nearly caused her to drop the cup. "Are there many demons in service to the Imperial house?"

"I…er…" She licked her lips and tried to think rationally and quickly; neither was going well. "Please don't glare at me like that. I have to assess all possible repercussions…"

His eyes were intense. "Am _I _your 'commanding officer'?"

This time she really jumped, then quickly realized that gesture told him more than any words and mentally groaned. "Assume nothing, my lord."

"That is not an answer."

"I'm not authorized to tell you; I'm sorry."

"Then I will assume that my suspicions are correct; that would also explain why you are so foolishly unafraid of me." He leaned forward, his eyes boring into hers.

Kagome swallowed hard. "You desire Naraku's destruction as much as we do, sir. Would you harm the other component of the weapon that will destroy him?"

"A fragile weapon." He studied her very intently. "A human wearing armour woven with a taiyoukai's demonic power, bearing a weapon that calls out to other 'fangs'… protected by a spectral dog… the House of the West must still exist."

"It does."

"Who is its head?"

She looked him directly in the eye. "An honourable man."

He had the audacity to smirk. "A paragon, then. When does the final battle against Naraku take place?"

"I don't know. The information I am given is heavily filtered; there are concerns that if I had foreknowledge of events, I may attempt to alter them… and the outcome of the Final Battle irretrievably changed."

His expression became briefly withdrawn as he considered this. "Hm."

Kagome nodded earnestly, watching him carefully. "I'm sure that this exact situation… my injury, I mean… was what my commander had in mind."

"Naraku's destruction is not absolute?"

She chewed her lip, trying to remember what Sessaki had said that astonishing day he'd revealed himself to her. "There was no way for the survivors to be sure…" Then a truly horrifying thought occurred to her. _What if… Naraku only disappeared from this time? What if he somehow escaped through the Well just before it sealed? Oh, gods… I really don't want to think about that right now!_ Pulling herself out of those dangerously spiralling thoughts, she returned her attention to the silent taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru appeared deep in thought. "The survivors…? You are not among them?"

With difficulty, she pulled herself together. "I am told that I was severely injured, but was pulled through the portal before my demise could be confirmed."

He cocked his head on the side. "Does Inuyasha know this?"

"No, my lord… he does not." Kagome was not sure that she liked the hard glitter in his yellow eyes and stiffly added, "This conversation is between _us_, Sesshomaru-sama… and is over immediately if you think to use the information _unwisely_." His glance flickered; she jumped on it. "Do you wish to destroy our alliance already? Wasn't protecting Rin your goal?" she demanded.

He scorched her with a look, and primly adjusted his already-immaculate kimono… a gesture so reminiscent of Sessaki that she immediately settled down. "Securing this fortress is my goal; Rin's safety is therefore assured."

Kagome took another sip of tea, eyeing him over the rim of her cup. _If he spills this to Inuyasha… that would not be pretty… I have to trust him… _

"Are you truly from Edo?"

"Yes." _Whew! Finally a question I can answer!_

"But… not Edo as it exists now."

_Ulp._ Kagome began to tremble as her heart raced. _Damn, damned, damnable! Maybe I could fake a faint…? He keeps this up, I won't have to act_… _dammit_… "No," she whispered.

There was a silken shift, and he was very, very close, his youkai reaching out to envelop her and causing her own power to rise… _or not, dammit!_… in response. Clawed fingers forced her chin up; he studied her with a predatory yellow gaze. "If not the Edo of _now_, little miko… how far from your Emperor are you?"

She closed her eyes and whimpered; his fingers moved from her chin to her throat, deceivingly gentle with their implied threat. _I'm so fucking screwed_… "F-five hundred years…"

"Impossible." Claw tips pricked her skin.

"Why would I lie?" she asked quietly, aware of the warmth of his fingertips.

"Five hundred…" He shook his head in disbelief. "How?"

_I'm in over my head already… _"A portal brought me to this time the very night I graduated from the Imperial Military Academy almost a year and a half ago."

"A portal… such as the black pearl that gives access to my father's tomb?"

Kagome thought carefully. "I suppose so… but the portal I use is a permanent structure."

"How did you know of it?"

"It is located on the grounds of my family's shrine."

His eyes narrowed. "Continue."

"I was summoned into the portal by the warrior-miko Midoriko…"

"My father knew of this miko," Sesshomaru interrupted, withdrawing his claws and moving out of her personal space. "She was exceptionally powerful, but disappeared after a battle that raged for several days."

"The Shikon Jewel is formed from her heart; she sealed the demons she fought inside it with her own soul. I carried the Jewel inside my own body until the night Midoriko brought me here."

"How was the Jewel removed from you?"

"A centipede youkai tore it out of my shoulder; Inuyasha saved my life and then promptly tried to take it from me."

"_You_ released him from the sealing spell? They can only be removed by the one that sets it…"

"Or that person's reincarnation," she responded flatly. He studied her intently, recognizing the implications.

"I have heard of a priestess that wanders the land, smelling of graveyard soil… dead but undead…" he ventured.

"That is Kikyo. Naraku's trickery caused Inuyasha's sealing and her own death."

"Is she an ally?"

"Not… exactly. Her role is somewhat ambiguous." _Please don't ask me any more!_ she silently pleaded, and he seemed to back off… but only for a moment. An instant later, she cried out as she was shrouded in a crackling, burning green vapour. _His youkai…? _ Her body on fire, she thrashed blindly… just as suddenly, the attack dissipated. Violently shaking, she lost her ability to sit upright and crumpled down among the scattered cushions.

Panting so hard that her whole body shook in time with her laboured breathing, she raised her head to meet Sesshomaru's stony, bleeding-red gaze. "Wh-why…?" His hair twisted around him on the currents of his energy; she was dimly aware of Ume and Gitoumaru supplying a horrified audience, but knew they did not dare interfere.

"You are useless to me as you are now." Her sword was tossed into her lap; moving slowly because her body refused to respond any faster, she gathered the weapon against her chest. A moment after that, his demonic power collided with her again and she _screamed._

The shoji came off its tracks with a crash, and Momiji was between them, her own youkai flaring brilliantly as she bared her fangs at Sesshomaru. "That is _enough_, my lord! I thought you wished for her recovery, not to impede it?"

He rose to his feet, his youkai retracting, sparing a brief glance at the gasping, sweating woman shivering on the tatami. "She is as helpless as any other human right now; keep her under close guard." Turning on his heel, he stalked from the room. Momiji glared furiously after him before dropping to her knees and gathering Kagome in her arms.

"_Arrogant_…_thoughtless_… _argh_! What in all the hells was he trying to prove, my lady?" She tenderly brushed Kagome's bangs off her face, a soothing purr rumbling from her throat as if she were calming a frightened pup.

"He… wanted to see… if I could… defend myself… I think…" Kagome gasped out, her vision darkening as her rapid, shallow breaths failed to provide enough oxygen to her brain… and then she finally did faint several minutes too late to spare her the full ordeal.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

A dirty, tired and hungry hanyou pulled up outside the perimeter gates of the fortress long after midnight, staring up at the massive stone foundation walls gleaming dully in the starlight, a mixture of dread and anticipation warring in his gut. _This is the very spot_… in his imagination, the late-summer dried grass and bare pavement took on a thick coating of snow and the night-breeze became a harsh wind… Ah-Un danced a bit under him, the creature's talons clicking on the paving stones of the approach, anxious for the warmth of the stables. Two heads twisted to look enquiringly back at their rider, who continued to worry his lip with a sharp fang. Behind him, Inuyasha heard the dual 'thumps' as Tsu and Kohire landed their mounts.

The hanyou paused only a moment longer lost in the pain of the past, but his need to find Kagome quickly overrode the trepidation he felt in entering the fortress he had left as a very small, frightened child. Swinging down from Ah-Un's back, he caught the bridle of the head closest to him. "Thanks for the ride, fella." While one head bumped against his chest, the other cheekily lipped one of his ears before leaping skyward. Inuyasha scowled and wiped off his furry appendage as he watched the _tenbaryu_ soar up over the ramparts before pulling a sheathed Tetsusaiga out of his sash.

"Wait, Inuyasha-sama… allow us to be your honour guard." Kohire and Tsu slapped their mounts to send them on to the stables after Ah-Un and hurried to flank him; he found their now-familiar presence to be steadying.

Striding up to the gates, he took a deep breath and used the pommel to rap sharply on the heavy, iron-bound wood. "Oi! Open up in there… or these gates are coming down!"

One side creaked open, and then a breast-plate clad sentry snapped to attention. "Enter at will, Inuyasha-sama. We have been expecting you…"

The hanyou grunted and bounced through the gate into a barbican while the first sentry hallooed up to his counterpart on the inner battlements. _The smells… still the same… inu-youkai… tenbaryu… fire-rat_… _the stables, the kitchens_…. The aromas from that last building, as faint as they were, made his stomach rumble. He shook off his stomach's need as the even more formidable secondary gate cracked open, and another guard indicated they were to pass, saluting as he did so. Another courtyard… then his brother glided from the shadows, a slender figure dressed boldly in red, black and white.

Inuyasha was just rattled enough by the assault of familiar sights and scents on his senses to be rude instead of cautious. "Where the hell is she, Sesshomaru?"

The taiyoukai stared him down, his nostrils wrinkling. "In the Chief Wife's pavilion. The bath water is still warm."

_The Chief Wife's… what the hell? What's the asshole up to?_ Glaring at Sesshomaru, he dodged around him and headed deeper into the fortress proper, Tsu and Kohire dogging his steps. Once out of range of the taiyoukai, he took a surreptitious sniff of his _juban_ and grimaced. _Maybe a quick stop at the bath-house wouldn't be a bad idea, after all… that river I jumped in this morning obviously didn't help with the snake guts_…_no, first I need to see Kagome._

The guards they encountered along the way were obviously expecting him, as they saluted respectfully and stood aside. At one point, his memory failed him and he hesitated between two corridors until Tsu silently indicated the left-hand one. Arriving at the entry to the once-familiar garden, he had to stop for a moment at the sight of the small but elegant pavilion because his vision suddenly blurred. _Mother_… Blinking hard, he strode down the raked gravel path and cleared the steps in a single bound, his nose already straining to detect Kagome's scent. Kohire reached for the door, bowing, and he entered the building he had been born in for the first time in almost two centuries. Two leather-clad guards came to attention; they flanked the dark-red door that he knew as well as his own fire-rat.

"Inuyasha-sama would visit his lady," Tsu quietly intoned, and the guards bowed respectfully before stepping aside.

He paused, his hand on the shoji, and then took a deep breath before opening it as noiselessly as possible. The large room was empty except for a tumbled pile of cushions, a small table… and a richly-screened, canopied futon; the tatami mats muffled his bare feet as his nose led him unerringly across the space towards a gap between the silken walls.

Movement in a darkened corner had him spinning to face it, his hand on Tetsusaiga. Eyes glowed in the gloom, and then a young female inu-youkai padded forward, bowing deeply, her braided hair sliding over her shoulder. _Sesshomaru gave her a ladies' maid?_ Nodding curtly, he gestured for the girl to leave; she bowed again and slipped from the room.

He took another deep breath and slipped between the screens, her scent filling his nostrils as his eyes adjusted to the deeper shadows within. Kagome dreamed gently, her outline softened by the sheer fabric of the canopy. There were assorted cushions scattered around her head; obviously, she had trouble finding one that suited her as a pillow. One arm was flung up over her head and the other folded over her waist. Her dark hair had been braided and the length coiled over the edge of the futon, her shadowed face turned away from him. Parting the screening canopy at its embroidered edges, he stepped inside and silently knelt on the mats beside the futon, suddenly conscious of his filthy _hakama_. Inhaling deeply, he drank in both the scent and sight of his beloved Kagome, warm and alive… overcome by relief, he couldn't stop himself; laying Tetsusaiga aside, he bent over and brushed her lips with a kiss.

It wasn't enough; bracing his hands on either side of her shoulders, he leant in and kissed the crook of her neck, then paused, his mouth open, breathing in her warmth. He followed his nose up her throat, skimming his lips over her skin to the curve of her jaw, then touched the tip of his tongue to her pulse. _She smells so clean_… _so good_… Softly nuzzling her ear, he felt the flutter of her eyelashes against his cheek as she stirred, and he pulled back to watch her awaken, his heart so full of happiness he thought it might burst.

Her eyes slowly opened and she blinked languidly. Misty silvered pools focussed on his face and a soft smile spread across her features. "Inuyasha…" His name came out as a sigh, and then her hand came up to touch his cheek stripe. He turned into her palm, kissing it, and then tenderly cupped her chin, running a trembling thumb over her lips. Her other hand ran a handful of silver through her fingers, tightened, and pulled him down to her.

"_Koishii_…" he whispered, and then lost himself in the heat, the wetness, the welcome of her mouth. They kissed for a long time, exploring and reacquainting themselves with each other's tastes and textures; he reluctantly pulled away, the decision he'd finally made on the trip only this afternoon tugging him away from her side. _It better be worth it, or I'll skin the bastard as soon as our truce is over_… Inuyasha delicately stroked her cheek, pressing kisses across her brow and down the bridge of her nose; Kagome giggled softly, and the sound lightened his mood. He was suddenly very tired, and wanted for nothing more than to curl himself around her and sleep in her calming presence. "I have to go, bitch of my heart…" Her fingers instantly tightened in his hair; he gently disentangled them, kissing each tip as he freed himself. "I'll be right back, I promise." The yearning look on her face weakened his resolve, but he permitted himself a final lingering kiss before he rose to his feet, once again taking up the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha? Where are you going?" she whispered; he noticed her fingers were worrying the hair bracelets wound around her wrist.

"To find the bath house; I'm a little ripe." Winking, he backed out of the canopy and paused to look at her again through the sheer material, her silver eyes glowing faintly.

"Please… hurry back, _koibito_…" There was an undertone in her voice that caught at him. _She's worried_… _but not scared_. Nodding, he blew her a kiss, and slipped back out through the screens. As he reached the shoji, it slid open and the young girl bowed to him.

He tapped her shoulder. "Your name, whelp?"

"Ume, Inuyasha-sama." Her eyes met his, slid away to his cheek markings and then dropped respectfully.

"Who assigned you to my mate?"

"Momiji-san."

"Good enough. I'll return shortly; move your bed out of here while I'm gone."

"Hai, Inuyasha-sama."

He accepted her bow before moving past into the corridor. Tsu and Kohire leapt to their feet; the other two snapped to attention. He eyed the unfamiliar male inu-youkai; the dark-haired one saluted formally and bowed. "I am Fuchi, my lord, and this is Saya. We are honoured to protect your mate in your absence."

"You're not excused yet; I have business with Sesshomaru." He turned his attention to his two flagging escorts. "You two, however, are dismissed; pretty tough trying to sleep on those critters' backs."

"Thank you, Inuyasha-sama. We will report for duty in the morning."

Nodding, he headed down the corridor with Tsu and Kohire at his heels; once out of the private quarters, the two weary guardsmen saluted and peeled off in the direction of the barracks. For his part, his feet seemed to remember the way to the private garden bath house without any help from his brain, which was good because he was too busy soaking up all the sights and smells, alert for danger in the place of his birth. Entering the bath house garden, he came up short at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Here." Sesshomaru tossed a bundle of silk to the stunned hanyou, who recovered enough to not fumble it. "Leave your clothing on the bench for the laundry." He turned away, his hair glowing in the faint light of the waning moon.

"Wait…" The taiyoukai paused at Inuyasha's strangled tone and looked back over his shoulder. The hanyou took a deep breath, then swiftly yanked the Tetsusaiga out of his obi and wordlessly held it out to Sesshomaru.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	70. Return of the Prodigal

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N:** You may notice a change in terminology in this chapter; I've begun making the necessary edits in previous chapters for reposting, but from here on in the fic, Inuyasha's fire-rat will be referred to as a 'suikan' (thanks to Nokomarie the Snake for her research on medieval Japanese clothing; a _suikan_ has long, trailing, ribbon-trimmed sleeves and an asymmetrical neckline. It gives a 'young, energetic and festive' appearance to the wearer, according to the notes).

As it turns out, a 'haori' is the modern version of a kind of coat called a 'dobuku' worn by samurai over the kimono in the Sengoku Jidai era; Naraku is occasionally depicted wearing one in the manga. _Juban_ will also change to 'kosode', since all the variations of 'juban' worn today developed out of the basic _kosode_ worn in the Heian period, when court ladies sported multi-layered robes such as those worn by Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, in the 'Unmother' episode (thanks to Midoriko-Sama for her amazing pictorial essay on Heian clothing styles posted on LiveJournal several months ago); I also discovered that 'kimono' is a blanket term meaning 'clothing', and doesn't specifically refer to the glamorous outer garment we associate with it. Instead, there are umpteen dozen different terms to identify exactly which style of kimono the person is wearing.

The demonic energy surrounding the youkai characters will change to 'youki' (thanks to Susanne TJ for her erudite explanation of the differences between 'youki', 'jyaki' and 'shouki' as well). I began writing the fic before I had a real understanding of some of these terms from the manga; better late than never, I suppose!

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 70: Return of the Prodigal **

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

_**On final approach to the watchtower at Edo**_

Miroku transferred his staff to one hand, and used the other to pull Sango a little more snugly against him. The slayer loosened the reins and leaned back into his embrace, then turned her head so that he could press a kiss to her temple, her hair streaming away over his shoulder in the wind of Okibi's passage. Behind him, Kirara's purring body was wedged in between his rear and the massive saddlebags as the neko-youkai sheltered from the wind.

The monk squinted against the westerly sun to check on the positions of the twin escorts keeping pace with the golden-scaled _tenbaryu_; Okibi seemed to enjoy being the leader of their little flight and her muscles moved easily as they soared through the evening sky towards home. Satisfied that Ieji and Ita were where they should be, Miroku lowered his chin to rest on Sango's shoulder. "Where shall we land, my love? On the path leading into the village, or directly in the paddock?"

"All the creatures except Ieji's _tenbaryu_ have been through the wards before, and he knows what to expect so…" The slayer paused before finishing her answer, and then she pointed beyond the swiftly approaching wooden watchtower. "Unless I miss my guess, that's Kaede-sama out in her herb garden with Shippo and Shiori; we should probably make it easier on old bones and go to her."

Miroku followed the line of her arm and peered against the wind. "You are correct, my love… Shippo is waving frantically, so we have been spotted. Okibi, please take us to where Kaede-sama awaits." The _tenbaryu _chirped and altered her course slightly, plunging through the barrier and veering around the watchtower; Miroku blithely saluted the startled look-out with his jingling staff as they flashed past at the man's eye level.

Shiori helped Kaede to stand upright as Shippo flew towards the arrivals, not waiting for Okibi to fully touch down before he swarmed up her foreleg, over her withers and into Sango's lap. "Where's Kagome? Where's Inuyasha? Why are these guys with you?" he demanded, his small hands cupping Sango's cheeks as he peered into her face, his green eyes so close that her own went slightly cross-eyed.

Miroku reached up to pat the kit's back. "There has been some misadventure, Shippo-kun, but it would be better to speak of it in private rather than make a spectacle of ourselves out here…" A high-pitched scream from over their heads made them all duck and glance sharply upwards.

A fiery steel-grey creature hovered above them, a namesake brimstone-scented cloud wreathing his head, baleful red eyes glowing above bared fangs. Kumo's attention zeroed in on the _tenbaryu_ ridden by Ieji and Ita; for a sickening moment it appeared that he would attack them, but then Okibi let out a shrill cry. Miroku, Sango and Shippo all bailed off her back as Kumo landed in front of his herd mate and rapid-fire chirps filled the air.

Kumo appeared more and more agitated, his eyes rolling and showing the vivid yellow where the whites of a horse's eyes would have been, and then he began hissing while gouging great furrows in the ground with his clawed hooves. Okibi's vocalizing changed to a series of soft trills and she stepped forward, rubbing her muzzle soothingly up and down his heavily arched neck. Kumo jerked away, his lips curling back over his fangs, but then Kirara leapt up to perch between Okibi's ears and she proceeded gave the stallion a yowling earful, her twin tails fluffed straight up. Shippo clapped his hands over his ears, his face gone rather pale.

When Kumo twisted his massive head away and flattened his leathery ears as if he didn't want to hear something, the watching humans and demons were startled to see Kirara snarl, lean over at a precarious angle and rake the _tenbaryu_'s cheek with her claws, leaving a tracery of incandescent orange twining down his silvery hide. Kumo snorted in surprise, rearing slightly, but then gave the neko-youkai his full attention. Kirara shook herself and then mewed over her shoulder. Ieji and Ita slipped from their backs as their _tenbaryu_ hesitantly moved forward in response to the fire-cat's summons.

Both creatures bowed their heads to the grey stallion, and it appeared for all the world that the newcomers were giving a report to Kumo. Sango murmured to Kaede, "Now I know why Kirara spent so much time with those two when we'd stop to rest on our way here; she was questioning them." The chorus of squeaks and chirrups died away, and then Kumo's white eyelashes fluttered down as he gave every appearance of thinking carefully before emitting a huffy growl that was answered by all three _tenbaryu_. The watchers quickly glanced at each other, and then Shippo startled as Kirara yowled imperiously in his direction.

The kit jumped down from his vantage point in Sango's arms and nervously made his way towards the group of demonic beasts. Kirara leapt to the ground and directed a series of trilling mews at him; he nodded and scampered back. "Miroku, can you write a note to send with Kumo, to say that you've all arrived safely? The rest of the _tenbaryu_ have agreed to guard Arashi while he's gone."

"Where's he going?" Sango asked, eyeing the group of scaly creatures who were now companionably butting heads and rubbing muzzles.

"To the fortress; he'll bring back news for us."

The monk bowed slightly. "It shall be done immediately," he promised, and absently began patting down his robes for his brushes, ink and paper.

Kaede became aware of the gathering crowd of curious villagers and stumped forward, Shiori clinging shyly to her skirts. "Let us retire to my hut, away from prying eyes. Monk, wilt thou write a note for me as well?"

"Of course, Kaede-sama. Shippo-kun, would you like to send a message to Kagome-sama and Inuyasha?"

Tears welled up in the kitsune's eyes, but he bravely dashed them away and stood up very straight. "Yes, please, Miroku. B-but… what happened? Why is Kumo so upset? Wh-what happened to Kagome?" The monk swiftly scooped Shippo up in his arms and began crossing the field towards Kaede's hut, Sango jogging beside him.

Ieji and Ita approached the elderly miko, who sized them up with a dark, penetrating eye as they knelt before her. "We have been assigned to this village until the rest of your pack return, Kaede-sama," Ieji said as both he and Ita bowed their heads.

Kaede was silent for a long moment. "Sesshomaru-sama is taking us under his protection?"

"Hai."

"Very well then; after we send word to thine master and ye tend to thy mounts, we will dine. Luckily I made an extra large pot of stew… then we will have to decide where to lodge thee…"

"The stables next to our animals will be fine, Kaede-sama," Ieji interjected hastily and just as quickly quailed under her sharp look.

"_I _do not think that the stables are appropriate quarters for members of Sesshomaru-sama's personal guards; I will consult with the headman, but for tonight thou will stay with me."

"H-hai, Kaede-sama." The entire conversation had gone on with Shiori still hidden behind Kaede, and Ita's nose twitched as he picked up the scent of the little hanyou's nervousness. As Ieji rose and offered his arm to the elderly miko, Ita scooted over until he could see the little girl.

"Shiori-sama?" he asked, keeping his voice gentle. "Inuyasha-sama specifically commanded me to help you with your flying practise, but he didn't say _how_ I was supposed to do that… would you tell me about it?"

Bright red-violet eyes peeked through dark lashes at the smiling inu-youkai, and then Shiori hesitantly stepped out from behind the shelter of Kaede's voluminous _hakama_. She sized him up and obviously found him agreeable, because when Ita held out his long fingered hand, the little girl took it without hesitation. Kaede coughed lightly, and the mismatched foursome followed in the monk and slayer's wake; the crowd of villagers dispersed. The small herd of _tenbaryu_ stayed clustered around the grey stallion; a light twittering hum replaced the anxious vocalizations from before.

Kirara washed her face and paws, completely unconcerned with the large talons and hooves thudding into the dirt around her; once her ears were smoothed to her satisfaction, she flaunted her tails and tripped off in the direction taken by her humans, wondering how difficult it was going to be to train the two inu-youkai in her ways and methods.

Shortly thereafter, a tear-stained Shippo rode Miroku's shoulder as the monk strode through the twilight to where the _tenbaryu_ awaited. Ieji and Ita followed a few paces behind, ready to take their mounts to the paddock and then enjoy a bowl of Kaede's rabbit stew. Four sets of yellow and red cat's-slit eyes gleamed as the animals silently watched their approach; Okibi swung out to nuzzle Miroku's cheek. He scratched her under the chin in greeting, and then stepped up to Kumo.

The massive stallion observed Miroku with interest as the monk flattened his palm to reveal the small leather pouch he carried. "This contains messages for Kagome-sama and Inuyasha; will you deliver it for us?"

Kumo stretched out his neck to sniff at the pouch, his nostrils flaring as he snuffled. Apparently finding everything in order, he snorted a cloud of hellish-scented steam and then waited expectantly. Miroku was momentarily baffled as to where he was supposed to attach the pouch to a bridle-less and saddle-less _tenbaryu_, but Ita stepped into the breach.

"Let me retrieve a courier strap…" His _tenbaryu_ came at his call, and he rummaged in the pack secured on the rear of the saddle, emerging with a narrow strip of leather adorned with jingling metal fittings. Ita deftly tied the pouch to one of the curved metal hooks, buckled the leather strap closed and handed the whole thing to Miroku. "Place it around Kumo's neck and he's ready to leave."

Allowing Kumo to first sniff the leather, even though Miroku knew darn well that the _tenbaryu_ had listened to the entire conversation, the monk stretched to reach the loop over the tall animal's head. He almost didn't make it, but then Shippo took the strap out of his hands, jumped up between Kumo's ears and slid it over the crest of his arched neck. Miroku arranged the strap so that the pouch rested in the crease of muscle on Kumo's broad chest. Shippo jumped back down onto the monk's shoulder and as the _tenbaryu_'s head swung towards them, the kit reached out and wrapped the startled animal's muzzle in a hug. "B-be safe, Kumo… come back soon!"

As soon as Shippo released him, wiping tears away with the back of his fist, Kumo swept a large black tongue over the kit's face, nearly knocking him off Miroku's shoulder. He then chirped several times and the rest of the herd fell away as he crouched before launching himself vertically into the darkening sky. Shippo grabbed a handful of Miroku's hair for balance, waving madly at the _tenbaryu_ as Kumo levelled out and sped off towards the fading sunset.

Silence fell over the herb garden, now furrowed by massive clawed hooves and taloned feet, but fortunately not anywhere close to the neat rows of daikon and cabbages yet to be harvested. Finally, Miroku jangled his staff. "The meal will be almost ready by now… shall we, gentlemen? I am sure that your mounts would appreciate some fodder after their introduction to the rest of the herd that calls our paddock home."

"How is the mare that Kumo put in foal?" Ieji asked, rubbing his blue-scaled _tenbaryu_'s nose.

"She was fine when we left six days ago; I imagine that Juhi has been watching over her while Kumo came to see what all the fuss was about. Let's be on our way… yes, Shippo-kun?" Miroku bent an ear to the kit; his face went a little pale. "I assume you remember the layout of the village from your last visit? Please go ahead to the paddock and look after your mounts; I must attend to something." Okibi bunted him in the chest as Ieji and Ita saluted, and the whole group of demonic creatures headed off in the direction of the stables; they had just reached the edge of the field when Shiori's pale figure gleamed briefly in the starlight. After a short conversation, she was boosted up onto a _tenbaryu_'s back and the entire herd disappeared among the huts.

"Miroku… do you think Inuyasha and Kagome will be okay?" Shippo whispered anxiously, his tail at least twice its usual size and his body positively vibrating.

The monk eyed the just-risen sliver of moon with a jaundiced expression. "I certainly hope so, Shippo-kun. There isn't much we can do except hope… and trust in Sesshomaru-sama."

"Trust _him_? Are you _crazy_? He's…"

Miroku clapped his gauntleted hand over the kit's mouth before he uttered an undoubtedly very unflattering comment about the taiyoukai. "Sesshomaru-sama swore on his honour that Kagome-sama would be safe; I do not believe that his honour would permit him to do Inuyasha any injury on his human night. He wishes to kill him in battle, remember, to gain the Tetsusaiga."

Tears glossed Shippo's green eyes and his lip trembled. "I'm j-just so scared that they're a-already d-d-d-dead…"

Miroku pulled the kit into his embrace and hugged him tightly. "Sesshomaru-sama also gave Inuyasha his word that Kagome-sama would not die; I expect that if it came down to it, he would use Tenseiga to save her."

"B-but what if Inuyasha was too far away…?" Shippo quavered, and Miroku understood, soothingly petting the kit's hair as they began to move back towards the hut and its cozy welcome.

"I am sure our hanyou is fine; Sesshomaru-sama can move incredibly fast if he has to. Now, my fine young kitsune, we must come up with jobs to occupy our inu-youkai friends since they will be joining our community for the duration…"

Shippo wrinkled his nose. "Get 'em to shovel out the _tenbaryu_ dung! That stuff _reeks_!"

"With their sensitive noses, that would be cruel and unusual punishment, Shippo-kun," Miroku chuckled. "I imagine that they would be keen hunters; perhaps they can work with you on your skills in Inuyasha's absence?"

The kit went quiet, and then he nodded. "That's a good idea; they're really strong, too, so they can help with the woodcutting like Inuyasha did last fall. The village girls will love them if they take off their tunics!" Shippo grinned cheekily up at Miroku. "Since you're a married man now, or the closest thing to it, you don't have to worry about 'losing' to them!" A moment later, the kit was rubbing his bottom and grumbling as the monk stepped over him and continued serenely on his way towards the hut. "_Loser_…!"

"Consider your own reaction should Shiori-sama decide that she prefers the company of dogs to foxes, Shippo-kun," the monk tossed back over his shoulder.

The kitsune snorted, jumped to his feet and caught up. "Cheap shot, houshi, and no chance of that. Just like Sango is yours, well, Shiori is mine."

"Is she, Shippo-kun? Aren't you a little… _young_… to be making that pronouncement with such surety?" Miroku asked, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

Shippo raked the monk with a decidedly superior look. "Next to me, you're just a kid, Miroku. I'm over a hundred years old; your great-grandkids will be asking me for stories about their esteemed ancestor, so what kinds of things do you want me to tell them?" The kit smirked at the shocked look on the monk's face. "Think about it, houshi… that smells great, Kaede-baba! Are we ready to eat?" He bounced into the hut, leaving Miroku blinking after him.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Sesshomaru stared dumbly at the sheathed Tetsusaiga, his mind in an unaccustomed ferment. He glanced up at Inuyasha's face, and found there an unreadable expression… but the hanyou's ears telegraphed everything. Those sensitive semaphores alternately flattened anxiously into his wild mane or perked forward, quivering.

_Is he offering me the blade? Without a fight? No… the barrier around Tetsusaiga prevents me from touching it… is he belittling me? Taunting me with what I cannot have? Surely the hanyou is not so foolish! _He checked Inuyasha's scent just to make sure it matched the uncertainty of his drooping ears. _ No. He is nervous, not mocking. What in the seven hells is he up to?_ Sesshomaru's yellow eyes resembled shards of glass as his thoughts sharply focused. _He is submitting to me…? Is that even possible?_

Inuyasha shuffled his feet a little and then stilled them, not wishing to look foolish, but the heavy silence weighed in on him. He watched Sesshomaru's eyes momentarily glaze and then intensify almost painfully as the possible reason for his action finally struck home. "Oi, Sesshomaru… do I have to say it?" he gruffly asked.

"State your purpose." The tone was as cold as a winter wind.

Gritting his fangs, Inuyasha ignored his aching shoulder joint which was taking all the weight of the Tetsusaiga. _The bastard just couldn't make it easy, could he? For Kagome's sake… I'll do it._ "I am placing myself under your authority for the duration of our stay here."

"You are _submitting_ to me?"

Inuyasha's hackles went up, but he held onto enough civility to almost mask his rising anger as he growled out, "No. I am submitting to your _authority_ as Lord of the West… not to you. Don't push it, Sesshomaru."

Silence crackled around them for a long moment. "Why do you choose this path, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

"For Kagome." The sword wavered slightly as the ache in his arm became insistent.

"You humble yourself for her sake?"

"I would cut a deal with the Master of Hell himself if it would protect her." Amber eyes blazed with intensity and blue cheek stripes became even darker and wider; Sesshomaru noted the accompanying flare of Inuyasha's youki and took the safer course of not provoking the hanyou further… at this time.

"Keep your weapon, little brother. It is more effective in your hand at this precise moment."

Inuyasha slowly lowered the Tetsusaiga back to his side, warily eyeing Sesshomaru's impassive expression. "Do you accept?"

The taiyoukai narrowed his gaze, considered all the possible ramifications of his next words… and then almost smiled at how well they dovetailed with his current plan involving the miko. "Will you follow my orders?"

The hanyou visibly twitched. "Within reason. My mate's safety comes first."

"Define 'within reason'."

"Kagome first, Rin second and everything after that is up for discussion."

Sesshomaru blinked. "You include my ward? Why?"

"I protect humans with the Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru. Unless you have a few tithe concubines from the border lands stashed in the women's quarters, I'm guessing that Kagome and Rin make up the full complement currently in residence at the Western Fortress."

The taiyoukai blinked again at this pronouncement delivered without a single example of profanity, and took a closer look at his half-brother. Inuyasha's back was straight, his head proudly held high… and unbidden came the thought that the hanyou looked every inch a princeling of the House, despite his grubby _kosode_ and absolutely filthy _hakama_. There was a moment of absolute stillness, when the only thing moving in the light breeze was strands of their silvery hair… the hair, along with the golden-hued eyes that marked them as the sons of the Inu no Taisho.

Thinking too much of their similarities would only lead to trouble, Sesshomaru decided. "Very well. Do not fail."

"Keh. As if." With Inuyasha's cocky pronouncement, the moment was over… but something between them had shifted, and Sesshomaru wondered again if he could control the wild cards handed to him in the forms of the hanyou and the miko. _A better question is… how much of the fortress will be left standing?_

He flicked his hair over his shoulder and gestured at the bathhouse. "Someone will attend you."

"I don't need any fucking assistance. I've been wiping my own ass for decades now." Inuyasha shot back as he turned and bounded up the stairs onto the veranda of the building. "Good luck finding someone willing to have anything to do with a _hanyou_."

As Inuyasha disappeared into the bathhouse, Sesshomaru allowed a small smirk to cross his features. _I can think of one_… _and he's already slightly trained_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha sluiced off the suds with a bucket of warm water and shook out his sopping hair before hopping into the square wooden tub. Settling back against one side and stretching his legs out, he exhaled slowly. _Shit, this feels good… can't waste time, though. Gotta get back to Kagome_… A body arriving in the heated air of the bathing room had him snapping to attention and reaching for the Tetsusaiga.

A flustered teenage inu-youkai bearing an armload of towels was _not_ what he was expecting. The youth froze in place at the sight of the snarling, naked hanyou crouched in a battle-stance in the steaming water, levelling a massive gleaming sword at him. Inuyasha sized up the gape-mouthed look and the way the towels were in imminent danger of being dumped onto the wet floor, then sheathed Tetsusaiga. "What do you want, runt?"

The teen's mouth worked, but no sounds came out; Inuyasha sighed heavily, propped his weapon against the tub, and seated himself. Having less bare skin to gawk at seemed to help; words came out instead of strangled noises. "Sesshomaru-sama sent me to attend you, Inuyasha-sama." He stopped again at the arched dark eyebrow.

"I _told_ the fu- er, _him_ that I didn't need help! What's your name?"

"G-gitoumaru." The teen couldn't believe his eyes, or his questionable luck. He'd been woken out of a deep sleep by his father and told that his assignment had just expanded to include Kagome-sama's mate. His lady mother was almost giddy with excitement, exclaiming how their family's position was secure… but his father had bristled at that comment and sternly ordered her back to her futon.

At the entrance to the bathhouse garden, his father had taken the stack of towels from the bowing servant and handed them to him as if the fabric symbolized some form of binding contract. "Make me proud of you, and be worthy of the blade you carry, Gitoumaru. This is a signal honour, but it carries danger with it as well." He'd gulped and stared up at Kiriaisai with wide eyes; his father had gripped his shoulder as if he were truly a man and bent his head to whisper, "There are those who will be angry that Inuyasha-sama is once again among us; protect him with your life." Since these were Sesshomaru-sama's exact words regarding the fortress' other exotic guest, the gravity of his assignment abruptly struck Gitoumaru very hard, and he'd shivered as he realized just how dangerous the situation might become.

The hanyou sized up the cobalt-striped teenager who was gazing at him with an expression that was a mixture of apprehension and awe, and sighed again. "Do you have any training at all in this sort of shi-, ah, I mean, responsibility?"

Gitoumaru straightened up. "Until I was assigned to Kagome-sama, I was Sesshomaru-sama's personal valet."

"His valet, huh?" Inuyasha realized that glaring at the teen wasn't helping the situation, so softened his tone. "You're the sucker who has to tie that fancy sash, then?"

"Er… yes." Gitoumaru snapped out of his nervousness, and moved to set the towels down next to the somewhat crumpled bundle of fresh clothing; he regarded that with a jaundiced expression, but he really wrinkled his nose at the mouldering pile of grubby linen and bloodied fire-rat on the floor. "Excuse me, Inuyasha-sama… I'll just dispose of these in the laundry…"

"Rancid snake guts aren't your thing, whelp?"

Gitoumaru quickly looked up, caught the hanyou's grin and returned it. "No… your _suikan_ smelled pretty bad with fresh blood on it, but three-day old guts are definitely in a class by themselves."

"How do _you_ know what it smelled like?"

"I ended up in the laundry at the same time as your _suikan_, Sesshomaru-sama's pelt and Kagome-sama's armour; the laundresses will be _thrilled_ to have the rest of your wardrobe show up in even worse condition."

"How soon will I get them back?" Inuyasha tried to keep the edge of worry out of his voice. _The New Moon is tomorrow night_…_even if Tetsusaiga won't transform, at least I'd have my fire-rat_…

"It took two days just to clean your jacket," Gitoumaru said. He considered the encrusted _hakama_ in his hands for a minute before continuing, "With dried blood like this… probably three at the minimum."

"Shit. Can't do much about that… hey, Git… is there any chance the kitchens might be still open?"

The teen startled a little at the abbreviation of his proud name, but answered readily, "There's always a kettle of stew on for the night watches; would you like me to bring you a bowl?"

"That'd be much appreciated. Make it a _big_ bowl; I'm starving." Inuyasha grinned as Gitoumaru bowed and disappeared, then relaxed in the quiet. Abruptly, something the teen was wearing poked him hard and he sat straight up_. That was Kagome's survival knife strapped to his arm! What the hell…? It went missing last spring… after she took the Shard from that young inu-youkai… and was cut on the cheek._

Settling back down, he sifted through his memory for more information on that incident, the night he'd cornered Kagome in the hot spring after they'd barely survived being caught by Naraku's illusion… when Kikyo had taken the Jewel Shards and given them to Naraku… but he try as he might, he couldn't remember much else. Well, not much else besides how close they'd come to _really_ enjoying themselves before Sango interrupted them. _If Gitoumaru really was Sesshomaru's body servant, the asshole is sending a strong message to the rest of the fortress by giving him to Kagome. I wonder who his sire is?_

Inuyasha was out of the tub, dried off, and tying closed the dark blue silk _hakama_ from the bundle that Sesshomaru had tossed him when Gitoumaru returned with a tray holding two large covered bowls, a teapot and a cup plus a small bowl fragrant with seasonings and decorated with slices of mushroom and plump shrimp. The hanyou zeroed in on the latter item. "Oi… is that Toku-san's special _chawanmushi_?" he asked eagerly, momentarily forgetting about the survival knife.

"Toku-san said it was your favourite…" Gitoumaru trailed off as Inuyasha fairly inhaled the savoury custard. "He made it especially because you were coming home."

Inuyasha almost choked on the last spoonful. _Home._ "Keh… I'll bet there will be a few people less than thrilled that I'm back."

Gitoumaru lowered his voice. "My father said much the same thing earlier. I am to help protect your life and that of Kagome-sama." He moved to uncover the bowls of rice and stew. Spooning a generous portion of the sauced meat and vegetables over the steaming rice, he handed it and a pair of chopsticks to the hanyou.

Inuyasha shovelled in a few bites, then contemplated the youth while he chewed. Swallowing, he asked, "Who's your sire?"

"My father is _Danshaku_ Kiriaisai, Sesshomaru-sama's _sentouken_." Gitoumaru poured a cup of green tea and set it on the bench next to Inuyasha.

"I remember him; he was a guard captain when I was a pup." Inuyasha held out the rice bowl for more topping. "How did he end up _sentouken_?"

Gitoumaru emptied the stew bowl over the rice. "About a hundred years ago, there was a coup attempt against Sesshomaru-sama; my father stood with him and helped defeat the insurrection."

"Someone was crazy enough to challenge my brother?"

"It was a group that felt they should have been better rewarded for their actions after your father's death." Gitoumaru found himself the focus of very fiery golden eyes and gulped.

"Just how would _you_ know that? You weren't even born before my mother and I were thrown out, and you couldn't have been more than a pup at the time of this 'coup'…" Inuyasha began, but halted at the stricken look on the youngster's face.

"I remember what it was like being besieged inside the keep, to watch inu-youkai slaughter other inu-youkai," the teen whispered. "Adults don't pay attention to children, so I heard quite a bit in the aftermath that I probably shouldn't have. We must be careful, Inuyasha-sama. Not all of the original group who took it upon themselves to expel you and your lady mother were part of the rebellion; there are two who refrained and who still inhabit the fortress to this day."

"Does Sesshomaru suspect their loyalty?" the hanyou asked; Gitoumaru only nodded, as if afraid to speak aloud. Inuyasha stacked the emptied bowls of rice and stew and picked up the cup of tea. As he sipped the liquid, he eyed the dark-haired youth over the rim before asking, "How did you acquire that knife?"

Gitoumaru glanced at the weapon adorning his arm and then back to the hanyou, obviously surprised. "You do not recognize it, Inuyasha-sama?"

"Of course I do; I'm just wondering how _you_ happen to be wearing it."

"Your lady gave it to me after my sword shattered in combat…"

"You're the one who cut her face?"

"It was an accident!" Gitoumaru squeaked.

"That's what she said, too…" Inuyasha drained the cup and set it neatly on the tray. "She's forgiven you, so who am I to hold a grudge? Thanks for the meal… I'd better get back to her before she sends one of the guards after me." He caught up the clean white _kosode_ and shrugged into it, then glanced at the silver-patterned dark blue and white robe Gitoumaru was holding… and his jaw nearly hit the floor when he recognized it. _What the hell…? That's…! I'm supposed to wear this?_ Giving himself a shake, but wondering all the same, he allowed Gitoumaru to drape the heavy silk over his shoulders. However, when the youth waited for him to tuck in the layers, holding a dusky red sash ready for the finishing touch, Inuyasha snagged it from his hand and slung the length of silk over his shoulder. "I'll be taking it off in a minute or two, so don't bother." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Gitoumaru blushed. The youth hastily exited, and Inuyasha wondered if his jest had been misinterpreted as a proposition, until Gitoumaru returned carrying three pairs of soft black boots. The hanyou stared. "I haven't worn shoes since…"

"I saw them when I brought back the food; there are three sizes, Inuyasha-sama." Gitoumaru knelt and compared the first boot to the bemused hanyou's foot, discarded it and tried another. "This one should fit." He produced a pair of _tabi_ and had them on along with the boots within seconds.

Inuyasha looked down at himself for a long moment, then purposefully folded the layers of fabric closed and tucked them into his _hakama_. Handing the sash to Gitoumaru he murmured, "Better go for the full effect, then." The teen neatly smoothed the robes into place and rapidly tied a simple knot with the red silk. Inuyasha picked up the Tetsusaiga and sheathed it, feeling oddly calm despite the jolt he had received upon recognizing the clothing he was now wearing. "Thanks, Git. I'll see you in the morning."

"Hai, Inuyasha-sama."

Stepping outside the bathhouse door, Inuyasha took a deep breath of the cooler night air… and immediately detected Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai hovered in the darkness, yellow eyes eerily glowing. "Be in my study tomorrow morning as soon as you have eaten. We have matters to discuss."

Inuyasha strode across the raked gravel until he was an arm's length away from Sesshomaru. "Is that an order?" he growled, folding his hands into his sleeves.

"If you wish." The taiyoukai shrugged.

"Sesshomaru… why am I wearing _this_?"

"You are a member of this House."

"_What?_"

"Keep your voice down, fool."

Inuyasha leaned in, his eyes blazing. "What the _fuck_ are you playing at, Sesshomaru? You've told me over and over again that I'm worthless and filthy, that my very _existence_ sullies the family honour… yet I'm dressed in one of our father's old robes and given the trappings of a prince… what the _hell_ are you up to?" he hissed, his fangs poking out over his lower lip and his cheek stripes widening.

Sesshomaru observed him very carefully before leaning down so that their hair briefly flowed together before whispering, "Strategy, little brother; ask your mate. Do not be late tomorrow."

"That's it? That's… _fuck,_" Inuyasha hissed in frustration, but conscious of Gitoumaru's presence on the bathhouse veranda, he swallowed the rest of his fury, shot a blistering glare at Sesshomaru and stormed off. _What the hell does that sneaky bastard have up his sleeve? As soon as Kagome's well enough to move, we're out of here!_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Back at the pavilion, he shucked his new boots outside the red-framed door and nodded to the guardsmen. "You two can shove off now."

"We are your lady's personal guards; we remain on duty until relieved," Saya answered, his eyes and his vivid red hair glowing in the pale lamplight.

Inuyasha paused, one hand on the screen. "All right…what time is breakfast served around here?"

"As soon as Momiji-san and Toku-san have their usual morning 'discussion' about the day's menu," Fuchi replied, his eyes twinkling.

"Damn… those two _still_ going at it?" Inuyasha asked, chortling.

"Starting the day right for the past three and a half centuries… or so my mother says!"

Snickering, he slid the door open and stepped inside, closing it quickly behind him. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes and for a moment remembered what this room looked like when his mother lived here, and he slept across the hall under the watch of his nursemaid, a teenage inu-youkai he was permitted to call Momiji-chan…

"Inuyasha…?"

"Coming, wench," he called softly, rapidly crossing the tatami until he slipped between the screens. Kagome was sitting up… or trying to. She'd made it as far as propping herself up on one elbow, but was looking a little wobbly. Silver eyes widened and she gasped in surprise just before she slid back down flat on her back.

"Open the canopy… let me see you," she whispered, and he complied. Kagome's brain stuttered. _Yashita..._

"Something wrong, wench? You look like you've seen a ghost," he remarked, stepping inside the canopy and allowing it to fall closed behind him.

She managed a smile. "You look very handsome, Inuyasha. That colour really suits you."

"Keh. These were my old man's robes," he replied, as he laid the Tetsusaiga within easy reach on the mats next to Fenikkusuken and picked the knot open. He removed and folded the clothing neatly, reaching past Kagome to stack them at the head of the futon. Her hands caught at him as he leaned over her, touching his skin, winding in his damp hair.

"Your father's robes…?" she queried, searching his face.

He stroked his claws through her bangs and kissed her softly. "I'm supposed to ask you what Sesshomaru has planned… forget it right now. Let me look at you." Folding the quilts down past her hips, he ran a claw tip under the neckline of her white _kosode_, followed it down to the sash binding her waist, found the knot, and pulled. As soon as the fabric loosened, he pushed it away from her body… and stopped in dismay at the sight of the bandaging. "Are you still bleeding?" he asked, sniffing, but couldn't detect any trace of fresh blood.

"Not any more; Momiji-san said these were more to remind me not to over-exert myself," Kagome replied, watching him intently.

"Keh. They're coming off, then. I want to see what that fucking snake did to you." He had the top layer of linen strips sliced through before she could protest.

"Momiji-san'll have your ears for this!" she hissed, trying to stop him from cutting through the next layer, knowing that he would blame himself for the damage to her body.

He gently batted her hands away and continued methodically stripping off the bandages. "Momiji of all people will understand why I need to do this… _by the fifth hell_…!" Inuyasha sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of the circular scar now occupying a swathe of creamy-golden skin just below the Jewel scar. He ran the pads of his fingertips over the discoloured flesh, his brow darkening. Kagome pressed her hand over his.

"It wasn't your fault, Inuyasha. I didn't even sense something that big…"

He didn't reply, just continued slicing through the bandages until she was bare to his inspection. Inspecting the second scar decorating her flat stomach, he then carefully rolled her onto her side and pulled all the strips away. Urging her arm free of the _yukata_ sleeve, he stroked his fingers over the exit wounds on her back. Kagome shivered first under his touch and then again when he bent his head and began slowly licking the marks of her injuries.

His mouth and his hair moved over her as he methodically swept his tongue over the scars. Kagome held still, her heart beginning to race as her body reacted to the tender attention; a soft purring rumble vibrated the air between them as he rolled her onto her back and began kissing the bruises on her stomach. Kagome watched his softly drooping ears for a moment before using her free hand to stroke through his hair and begin rubbing the velvety fur.

Releasing her hand with a squeeze, he first yanked off his _tabi _before sliding under the quilts, pressing close against her as he arranged the bedding around them into a cozy cocoon. Holding her eyes for a moment longer, he lowered his head again and began kissing the injured flesh above her breast but it wasn't long before he moved his attention a few inches down. Kagome moaned softly and squirmed, but wondered why he was still wearing his silk _hakama_ in bed.

He left her breast and worked his way up her throat until he nipped her lower lip. Blinking up at him between kisses, she managed to ask, "_Koibito_… aren't you getting undressed?"

"Keh. In this place? No way am I being caught with my pants down."

She cocked her head. "Aren't Saya-kun and Fuchi-kun still on duty…?"

"They can't stop an assassin from out there, and I'll be damned if I let them sleep inside the room with us. I had your maid Ume move across the hall, too."

"Afraid that we might corrupt the innocent?" she smiled, twirling a chunk of his sidelock around her fingertip.

"_I'm_ here; you don't need her to look after you in the middle of the night any more."

Kagome giggled. "Oh, really? Your nose can handle a chamber pot?"

"I'll take it outside and let the guards deal with it… hush, wench. You need to sleep so we can get the hell out of here as soon as possible." He shifted both of them into the centre of the futon and tucked her against his chest. Burying his nose in her hair, he murmured, "I couldn't protect you _again_ from being injured; I'm not taking any chances."

Kagome, who was rather aroused from all the sensual attention he'd paid to her, pouted a bit in his embrace before snuggling close. However, she had to admit that fooling around wouldn't likely be a good idea; she was dizzy even though she was lying down because what was left of her blood had bunked off for parts further south than her brain. The sound of his heartbeat was comforting and she dropped off very quickly. Inuyasha only dozed; after a couple of hours, he carefully extracted himself from both the warm girl and the warm bed. Retrieving his clothing and the Tetsusaiga, he stepped outside the canopy before shrugging into the robes. Checking that Kagome hadn't wakened, he slipped outside the screens and dropped down cross-legged in front of the opening, propping his sword against his shoulder to wait for dawn and what would most likely be a very interesting day… one that would see the fading of his demonic power as the night of the New Moon approached.

_Can it get any fucking better than this? Stuck in a fortress full of hostile inu-youkai on the night of my greatest weakness? Shit_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Trailed by a yawning Gitoumaru, Momiji bustled Ume ahead of her through the dawn-lit garden and past the koi pond, both teens loaded down with steaming trays fresh from the kitchens. Entering the pavilion, she acknowledged the salutes of Saya and Fuchi before plucking two large covered bowls and two sets of chopsticks off the tray carried by Gitoumaru. Handing them over to the guardsmen, she said, "Eat up, boys, and take the dishes back to the scullery on your way to the barracks."

"Thank you, Oba-san," Fuchi mumbled around a mouthful. Swallowing hastily when Momiji went to open the door to the inner room, he added, "I don't think Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama are awake yet…"

"They'll just have to become used to doing things on the fortress' schedule, won't they? Gitoumaru-kun, you wait out here until I call you in… Saya-kun, touch the food on that tray, and I'll have your hide."

"Yes, ma'am," the red-head replied meekly enough, although his nose didn't stop twitching from the appetizing smell of smoked trout. Followed by Ume, Momiji swept into the room… and stopped so abruptly that the girl and her tray nearly collided with her back.

Framed by rich silk tapestries, a ghost from the past favoured the interlopers with an intense amber-eyed gaze. Swaying forward, Momiji moved dreamily until she was several paces away from the silent figure. Staring at the blue-marked face that easily invoked even older memories, she slowly fell to her knees and then bowed very deeply. "My lord… welcome home."

A dark eyebrow arched as silver ears snapped forward from their concealment in the thick mane of hair. "Have you been into the sake already this morning? Since when do you bow to me, Momiji-san?"

The female inu-youkai rose from her bow and biffed him on the side of the head… then enfolded him into a motherly embrace, her tears dampening his hair. "I always knew you would one day return to this fortress in triumph, my lord," she whispered, giving him another rib-cracking squeeze.

"Hardly in triumph," he growled, but grinned affectionately at her all the same as she tweaked his ear. A long claw delicately traced the jagged edge of his cheek stripe.

"When did these markings appear?" Momiji asked.

"Only few months ago," he replied. Further inquiry was interrupted by a yawn from inside the screens, and Momiji gestured Inuyasha towards the low table where the meal awaited.

"Inuyasha-sama is expected in Sesshomaru-sama's study before the council meeting begins, so if you wish to break your fast with your mate, rise and shine!" she called, and there was a sleepy grunt in return.

Ume slipped through the screens, and Inuyasha barely had time to get through his first bowl of plain rice before Kagome appeared, leaning heavily on Ume as she crossed the tatami. With a mild curse, he put down his food and sprang up to gather her in his arms. Sitting back down, he arranged her neatly in his lap before tilting her chin up with a claw. "You look so pale, _koishii_…"

"She lost most of her blood; it is a miracle that she survived. I trust you checked her injuries?" Momiji let Gitoumaru in; the youth blinked at the sight of _his_ Kagome-sama cradled in her mate's arms before recovering enough to carry his tray across the room without spilling anything.

"Keh. I guess I owe Sesshomaru one, huh?" Inuyasha muttered, giving Kagome a squeeze while remaining blissfully unaware of the envious look directed his way by Gitoumaru.

"At _least_ one, Inuyasha-sama." Momiji winked at the hanyou and served out the smoked fish and pickles while Ume poured tea.

Kagome smiled gently at the group. "Good morning, everyone. Am I allowed to feed myself today?"

"Let's see how well you manage, shall we? You need to eat enough to help your body recover, so set to work. While Inuyasha-sama is meeting with Sesshomaru-sama, you and Rin-chan will bathe. Perhaps you would enjoy sitting in on her lessons?"

While they ate, the screens were folded back and the canopy looped up out of the way, the linens were changed and the futon shaken out. Kagome managed to eat most of her bowl's contents by herself; Inuyasha helped her with the last few bites before handing her over to Ume so that he could finish his own meal. They were sipping their tea when the thud of feet out in the corridor announced the changing of the guard.

"Good morning, Inuyasha-sama!" Kohire stuck his dark head into the room, grinning toothily. "This was delivered to the barracks this morning; I believe it belongs to your lady?" He extended a dirty, battered leather quiver on the tips of his fingers; the bow poking out of it wasn't in any better shape and both items stank to high heaven.

Before Inuyasha could answer, Momiji covered her nose with her sleeve and scowled. "_Ugh_. Gitoumaru-kun, caring for Kagome-sama's weapons falls under your responsibility. There's your first assignment!" As the guardsman gleefully handed over the begrimed items to the disgusted teen, a brightly dressed bundle of burbling excitement dodged around them and raced into the room.

"Kagome-sama! Inuyasha-sama! Good morning!" Rin carolled, skidding to a stop in front of the hanyou, clasping her hands behind her back and bouncing up and down.

Inuyasha couldn't help but grin at the perky child. "Oi, pup... they let you loose this early in the day?"

"As soon as Anzu-san said that you were here, I ran right down to see you!"

"Rin-chan… did you eat your breakfast?" Momiji loomed, disapproval writ large on her face; the little girl hung her head and shuffled her feet on the tatami mats.

"Um… not completely…"

"If Rin-chan and I are bathing later, she might as well stay here and eat, Momiji-san," Kagome offered, feeling suddenly very tired. Ume carefully laid her down among the cushions and adjusted the blanket over her legs; Inuyasha scooted over to kiss her lightly.

"Better go see what the asshole wa… _ouch_!" He snapped his head around, or tried to; his ear was pinched tightly between a sharp pair of claws.

"Inuyasha-sama, you will refrain from using such foul language while you are under your lord father's roof; he would have tanned your hide himself!" Momiji released the twitching ear and seated herself behind the hanyou. Producing a comb from her sleeve, she proceeded to briskly work her way through his thick mane. Inuyasha held still, knowing resistance was futile; he did, however vociferously object when it became clear that she intended to put up his hair into a topknot. "Indulge an old woman, Inuyasha-sama… and it certainly won't hurt to remind people whose son you are." She deftly secured the mass with a leather thong, fluffed his bangs, and then urged him to his feet. Ume handed over the discarded _tabi_ and sash that she'd separated out from the bedding, and he found himself being efficiently straightened and made presentable in no time flat.

Momiji fussed over the wrinkled condition of the dark blue _hakama_, but finally gave his shoulders a final dusting, the long tail of silver hair a gentle tug and pronounced herself satisfied. "Take one of the guardsmen and Gitoumaru-kun; you should at least have a sword-carrier, even if you don't actually let him touch your weapon."

"I don't think he can, anyways; Tetsusaiga has a barrier around it." Inuyasha nodded to Momiji and quickly ruffled Rin's hair before kneeling to kiss Kagome. "See you in a bit, _koishii_. Don't tire yourself out."

She smiled quietly up at him as he pulled away. "Already there, _koibito_… Sesshomaru-sama needs us, so try to stay calm for the sake of our truce."

"Keh. I was supposed to ask you about his 'strategy'; guess it'll have to wait." He raised his voice as he strode across the room to the open door. "Drop that quiver outside in the garden so it doesn't stink the place up, Git… c'mon, Kohire. Let the games begin."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	71. Guardian

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **Real life sucks sometimes, what can I say? Sorry for the delay, and thanks very much to all who've been so supportive and encouraging! Much thanks to Forthright for her feedback on this double-length chapter.

I'm absolutely thrilled to report that this fic was recently honoured at the IYFG Fourth Quarter 2006 Awards, and then went on to win three 'Best of the Year' banners, which were designed by our own Forthright. Thank you all so very much for your support!

I've cheerfully ignored the third IY movie and its depiction of the events surrounding the Inu no Taisho's death for the purposes of this fic. Canoneers, beware…

This chapter is dedicated to Empatheia and Nebride, real-life Phoenixes of Legend if I've ever met 'em, and to Snowfall for being six kinds of awesome!

Mild citrus alert near the end. Ranuel, this is especially for you!

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 71: Guardian**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

**_Sesshomaru's private study, Western Fortress, early morning_**

It was a very good thing that the Lord of the West had just put down his tea cup when his half-brother entered through the shoji, because otherwise his freshly washed clothing would have had to go right back to the laundry. Of course, he had already seen Inuyasha in their father's robes the night before, but the full effect of the upswept silver hair emphasizing the hanyou's strong resemblance to the Inu no Taisho took him slightly off guard.

The trademark scowl plastered on Inuyasha's face was all his own, however.

While he collected himself, Sesshomaru waved Inuyasha to one of the cushions in front of his desk; Gitoumaru seated himself a pace behind the hanyou and Kohire took up a position just inside the door.

Inuyasha glanced around the large room, taking in familiar details that hadn't changed in the two hundred years since he last sat in front of this desk, when he was too small to see over the edge from his seated position. His father had laughed indulgently and held out his arms; Inuyasha had quickly scurried around the thick slab of imported teak and spent the rest of the visit cuddled in the Inu no Taisho's lap, playing with the ends of his father's sash and doodling on small scraps of paperwhile the elder inu dictated letters to his secretary. _I wonder if Fude-san is still alive? Uh… that answers that question…_

An elderly inu-youkai tipped him a wink from his spot by the slatted window, his brush hardly pausing in its smooth flow over the paper as he wrote documents in an elegant hand. Seated a short distance from Fude's desk, Jaken sent a completely different sort of greeting when he met Inuyasha's glance. The toad-imp simmered, his yellow eyes narrowed almost to slits as he glared at the hanyou; Inuyasha stifled the urge to reply with a rude gesture._ It must just kill that little twerp to see me sitting here as an honoured guest of the fortress; bet he's jealous…_ _It's weird to see Sesshomaru behind that desk… but I have to admit, better him than me. I couldn't stand all this paperwork and official crap. _

"Did you speak with your mate?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, beginning the conversation after the rustle of garments and muffled clank of weapons had ceased.

"Breakfast and a whole crowd of people arrived before I had a chance to ask her."

"Very well. The short synopsis is that there is a festering sore in the court that must be lanced. Send word the instant that she has fully recovered from her injuries."

Inuyasha bit back a sharp comment, but then remembered what Gitoumaru had told him in the bath house the previous night. "Does this have anything to do with the two loose ends from the uprising?" he growled, and noted how Sesshomaru's eyes sharpened. "Is one of them that fucking bastard Hakimaru?" Sesshomaru considered the bristling hanyou for a moment before nodding; Inuyasha gripped the Tetsusaiga's scabbard so hard the magnolia wood creaked warningly as his eyes flared red. "I'll gut that fucker myself for what he did…"

"In good time, brother. First, the trap must be thoroughly baited; tomorrow morning, you will be presented to the council…"

"Keh. Why not today? I have a score to settle…" He cracked his knuckles as his cheek stripes darkened.

"Hakimaru is currently absent at his hereditary _shiro_; he will more than likely arrive tomorrow morning. An earlier confrontation would _not_ be a desirable." Inuyasha was instantly jerked out of thoughts of blood-thirsty revenge by this apparent allusion to the New Moon; however, Sesshomaru's face was as bland as ever. Breaking out in a cold sweat was definitely _not_ a good thing, but he couldn't help his body's response.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha's expression close and a touch of fear taint his scent, but attributed both to the hanyou's history with Hakimaru. "The other 'loose end', Keishisai, has lived in seclusion for the past two centuries."

"Keishisai was okay," Inuyasha muttered. "He never touched my mother; he made sure we reached her family's _shiro_."

"He assisted you?" Sesshomaru revealed a hint of surprise at this tidbit of information.

"How the hell else do you think a helpless woman and her pup survived the blizzard that hit later that night?" the hanyou snarled. "Keishisai protected us." The atmosphere in the room became distinctly awkward, with the unspoken _why didn't you stop it from happening in the first place_ hovering close. The strained silence was finally broken by Fude loudly clearing his throat, creaking to his feet and shuffling over to Sesshomaru's desk with a sheaf of paper.

"Return to your mate," Sesshomaru murmured, and Inuyasha shot to his feet, his aura flaring dangerously as he scorched his brother with a reddened glare. Kohire barely opened the door in time before the hanyou was through it; Gitoumaru bowed politely before dashing after him. Jaken began to splutter, ignoring Sesshomaru's silencing gesture.

"But, my lord! How _dare_ he treat you with such disrespect after you saved his worthless human's life…!"

"_Jaken_." The toad-imp scuttled backwards, bowing low as Sesshomaru's claws briefly glowed. "Request Kiriaisai's presence here at his earliest convenience; I have a few questions for him."

Behind them, old Fude shook his head. _The old man would have turned them both over his knee for that little display. By the fifth hell, the young whelp is his mirror image in looks and attitude._

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**_Chief Wife's Pavilion, Western Fortress_**

"Goddamfuckingsonofafuckingbitch!" Inuyasha flung himself through the sliding door, barely pausing to kick off his boots in the hall and yanking out the thong restraining his hair. He needed Kagome, and he needed her _fast_ to help him calm down before he took out a swathe of Sesshomaru's nice little chunk of real estate with a 'Wind Scar' or two.

Unfortunately, she wasn't there and neither were any of her attendants, so he channelled his aggression into a bout of furious pacing while he rubbed his aching scalp. Gitoumaru edged into the room, exchanging worried glances with Kohire as they watched the angry hanyou's demonic aura swirl around him. Finally, and it was with an obvious effort, Inuyasha forced himself to stand still before casting a red-rimmed glare at his nervous audience.

"Get in here, you two. I ain't gonna bite." The two cautiously approached to a safe distance before seating themselves. Inuyasha plopped gracelessly onto the tatami and considered them for a moment. "Out with it. I need to know what happened just after my mother and I were kicked out, and what's the latest with Hakimaru. If I have to face him tomorrow, I need to be prepared."

Gitoumaru and Kohire looked at each other. Swallowing hard, Gitoumaru offered, "My father would be the best person to ask about the situation in the fortress in the aftermath of the Inu no Taisho's death…"

"No offence, Git, but your sire is my brother's creature, so I don't think I can expect him to be unbiased." Seeing the youth's hackles go up, he quickly added, "I'm not saying that he isn't honourable… but his first loyalty is to Sesshomaru. I'm the outsider here."

Gitoumaru's mouth snapped shut as Kohire stepped in. "My honoured father was one of the council that assisted Sesshomaru-sama in the days after your father's death, and I fought against the rebels as a cadet, Inuyasha-sama."

"What happened?"

"Since Sesshomaru-sama was still young when your father died, an interim council was formed to assist him in retaining power. There is some suggestion that Hakimaru-sama thought to take the title of the Lord of the West himself and his first act was to remove you, the second heir, from the path of his ambitions." Kohire stopped when he noticed the thickening aura surrounding Inuyasha, but the hanyou gave an impatient jerk of his head.

"Go on."

"There is much speculation as to why you and Izayoi-sama were not simply killed outright, but I have heard that Keishisai-sama was sent after you to make sure of your deaths. Upon his return to the fortress, he asked the council's permission to retire to his estates; he has never returned to court."

"You heard me tell the ass-, er, Sesshomaru, that Keishisai was okay. He had us at his mercy, but he treated my mother with all the respect she deserved. What happened after that?"

"Hakimaru-sama suggested that the council give him the position of Regent. His argument was that the Western Lands ruled by a child would invite aggression and instability, so it was in the best interests of the realm for an adult to take the reins…"

"That bastard… he would have murdered Sesshomaru as soon as possible…"

"He wore his ambitions on his sleeve; the council refused his every overture, and he was forced to cool his heels for nigh on fifty years. Sesshomaru-sama was about to celebrate his coming-of-age when Hakimaru-sama launched his final bid for power… we think."

"Why only 'think'? Wasn't it obvious?" the hanyou demanded.

"No, unfortunately. Believe me, Sesshomaru-sama left no stone unturned in his attempt to find enough evidence to implicate Hakimaru-sama, but all the rebel leaders, which included the members of the original group that expelled you and your mother, ended up dead and unavailable for questioning," Kohire explained.

"How convenient," Inuyasha growled.

"My sire certainly thought so. Hakimaru-sama went so far as to smoothly congratulate Sesshomaru-sama on his thorough repression of the revolt. Your lord brother looked like he had swallowed some of his own acid…"

"So… what's Hakimaru's latest devilry?"

Kohire sighed unhappily. "He's been quiet, for the most part… until Rin-san joined us. Since her arrival nearly a year ago, he's been at court far too often and pays far too close attention to her for any of our liking. He would undoubtedly be most interested in the Jewel shards that your mate protects."

Inuyasha was about to reply when his ears picked up the sounds of voices heading towards them from the direction of the front door… one voice in particular was very welcome, and he began breathing more freely. A second after that, a growl erupted from his throat at the sight of his Kagome clasped in another demon's arms while she chuckled at some gallantry or other.

She was wrapped up in a blanket for warmth, and her freshly bathed scent reached him all the way across the room. Tsu deftly shucked his boots and carried her over the tatami mats to set her down beside Inuyasha, who stifled another growl as he scooped her into his lap. Kagome took one look at her hanyou's widened cheek stripes and red-rimmed golden eyes before she snuggled into his chest. He buried his nose in her hair and held her close… then wondered why her aura didn't rise to twine with his.

He took a quick glance around; the two guardsmen had withdrawn into the corridor, while Gitoumaru and Ume had their heads together in the corner. "_Koishii_… what's up with your power?" he whispered in her ear.

Kagome raised her head to give him an anguished look. "Ever since I was injured, I haven't been able to hear Fenik or Midoriko. I can't summon any power of either kind at all… and I'm so _tired _and achy all the time. I had to have a nap after breakfast, and I need another one now…"

"_Shit._ What the _hell_ do we do tonight, then?" he hissed agitatedly. "We're fucking sitting ducks…!"

Kagome burrowed even closer. "We'll have to trust that Sesshomaru honours our truce from when Kohaku-kun grabbed Rin-chan, _koibito_."

"Fuck that. If we left now, we could probably make decent cover…"

"Inuyasha, I can't protect you tonight out in the open; we had better stay here…"

"Hanging around here is an invitation to murder." His flat tone gave her the chills; Kagome sighed heavily and told him the other reason why they couldn't leave, knowing he'd be even more thrilled.

"Sesshomaru has my shards."

"_What?_ He has them? Why?"

"He's protecting them in my place since I couldn't, as he so nicely put it, defend myself from Myoga-san right now."

"Well, shit," Inuyasha growled. "_Dammit!_ What the fuck's he planning?"

Kagome made herself comfortable in his silken lap, yawning and trying to fend off the sleep that was attempting to claim her. "Apparently he's worried about Rin-chan's safety while he's away from the fortress hunting Naraku; he doesn't trust somebody around here."

The hanyou rested his chin on the top of her head, thinking hard. He was startled by a snuffling noise, and then Kagome's entire body relaxed as she fell fast asleep in his arms. Inuyasha tilted his head to peer into her face, then kissed her forehead before tucking her under his chin and swathing her in his long sleeves. _Not that my fire-rat would do any good tonight, but I'd feel a bit better if I could wrap Kagome in it._

Gitoumaru coughed lightly; Inuyasha flicked an ear at him. "My father would be able to give you an eye-witness account of both events we were discussing earlier; despite your concern, I know that he would tell you only the truth. Whether or not he is Sesshomaru-sama's _sentouken_ has nothing to do with it."

The hanyou lifted his head to fix the youth with a steady gaze. "I meant no dishonour to your father, pup. My old man thought highly enough of him to make him a captain; that much I do remember. However, the fact of the matter is, not a single person in this fucking fortress did anything to either stop Hakimaru or even come looking for my mother and me… not even Momiji-san…" Inuyasha trailed off, and his eyes grew dark. Kagome stirred, drowsily opening her eyes when the chest under her ear vibrated with a low growl.

"I believe that my father could refute your negative opinion if you were to speak with him, but I will also make sure Momiji-san is aware of your concern," Gitoumaru said, _rather_ crisply. He held Inuyasha's surprised glance a bit longer than absolutely necessary before dropping his eyes deferentially. "Lunch will be served in another hour or so, and I believe Rin-chan will be here this afternoon. Do you wish to visit the bath house?"

"Why? Do I stink?" the hanyou asked belligerently, and his sharp tone startled Kagome into coherence.

"Go now, _koibito_," she murmured sleepily, "The water's freshest in the mornings…"

"I will acquire some fresh clothing and towels, Inuyasha-sama," Gitoumaru rose to his feet and bowed out of the room; he said something to the guardsmen. Tsu appeared in the doorway, straightening his tunic before bowing.

"We will set up a defensive perimeter around the building, my lord. Kagome-sama will be well-protected in your absence." With his boots in his hand, he rapidly crossed the room and opened the sliding wall panel on the garden side. Replacing his outdoor footwear, he disappeared and Inuyasha heard the crunch of gravel as the inu-youkai began pacing around the exterior of the pavilion.

"Guess I have no choice…" he grumbled, but some of his tension dissipated at the soft expression on Kagome's upturned face.

"I'll be all right, Inuyasha. Ume-san will keep an eye on me for you… damn, I wish I could stay awake longer than half an hour at a time…"

"Just worry about healing, wench," he gruffly ordered, then spoiled the effect by brushing her lips with a gentle kiss.

"Put your lady to bed, Inuyasha-sama… I will watch over her." Ume bowed deeply, then came across the tatami to open the canopy around the freshly-made futon. Inuyasha sighed in defeat as he stood up and carried Kagome over to the mattress, then arranged the blankets around her shoulders.

"Off you go, dog-boy," Kagome murmured, her silvery eyes sliding closed almost before she finished her sentence.

Inuyasha stepped back, allowing Ume to close the sheer drapery. The young female shot him a look and then shooed him towards the door. "She will be perfectly safe, my lord… I promise."

**Ж ЖЖ Ж Ж**

_**Edo**_

"Kaede-sama, we truly do not mind bedding down with our animals," Ieji stated firmly, aware that he was quickly losing this battle but determined to go down fighting. "They would most likely be reassured by our presence, which would be of greater benefit to all."

The old miko's single dark eye twinkled. "What would thy lord say to that kind of hospitality? Nay, whelp, it has been decided; thou and thy rascally brother will stay with me."

"Don't you trust us, Kaede-sama?" Ita piped up, from the corner where he and Shippo were engaged in a cutthroat card game while they waited for the midday meal. The inu-youkai had only taken a couple of rounds to learn the game, and he was now giving the kitsune a run for his acorn collection.

"It is not thy honour that concerns me, pup, but rather thy effect on the young maidens of this village. Two love-charms were already discovered tied to the doorway of my hut by Miroku-sama this morning, and I rather doubt they were meant for me."

While Shippo and Ita burst out laughing at Kaede's dry tone, Ieji shot his brother a despairing look. "If you wish, we will swear an oath of celibacy…"

Kaede rapped his knuckles with her spoon. "Don't make promises ye may not be able to keep, whelp… since I rather suspect it would be out of your hands anyways; never underestimate a determined woman. Eat up, as there is another young lady who is rather excited about her daily flying lesson."

Ieji wearily pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hai, Kaede-sama. As you wish."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Western Fortress**_

A bitter medicinal draught and a small girl arrived with lunch; the former was choked down by Kagome and the latter brought along her practise sheets, brush and ink to demonstrate her penmanship. Inuyasha listened to Rin's cheerful chatter with one ear only, as he realized with dismay that his nose was already slightly less acute. _Early fall and the days are already becoming shorter... fuck it all to the fifth hell!_

After her nap, Kagome had been garbed most becomingly in shades of blue; when he took a break from worrying about their exposed situation, he admired her elegant appearance. He himself was dressed in a deep cherry red kosode embroidered with metallic threads over white hakama; it was yet another of his father's outfits, hauled out of gods-only-knew which storage chest. The scent of the preserving cedar oil wafted gently from the rich silk, and he hoped it would cover his waning demonic scent until dusk.

"Inuyasha-sama? Would you like me to write your name?" Rin asked excitedly, her dark eyes sparkling. Her sleeves had been tied back out of harm's way and her loaded brush was poised over some scraps of parchment.

"Sure, pup." He watched with amusement as the little girl fiercely concentrated on her brushwork, the tip of her tongue poking out between her teeth and a little furrow scrunched between her eyebrows as she laboriously traced out the distinctive characters that formed his name. Kagome winked at him from her spot on the other side of the low table and moved the water container out of harm's way. After several long minutes, Rin sat back on her heels and beamed proudly.

"There! Oh, wait just a moment…" She bit her tongue again, added two small pointed marks over the _hiragana _and then handed him the damp paper with a flourish.

Gingerly holding the inky scrap in his claws, Inuyasha couldn't help chuckling a little. "Are those supposed to be my ears?" She nodded, practically squirming with delight and hopefully eyeing the fuzzy appendages in question.

The hanyou winked and granted her wish. "Wash your hands first…" Rin beamed broadly and dunked her dusky fingers into the supplied basin with a scattering of droplets. When she was as clean as possible, she dried her hands on a scrap of linen and scooted up to his side, her eyes and smile very bright. Inuyasha inclined his head towards her; Rin stretched way up and very, very gently petted the tips of his ears.

"Thank you, Inuyasha-sama! I wish Sesshomaru-sama had ears like yours… but he probably wouldn't let me touch them…" Rin's smile faltered a bit, but then she flung her arms around the hanyou's neck and hugged him tightly; Inuyasha grinned, wrapped his arm around her and flopped over backwards onto the tatami mats.

"Don't know your own strength there, pup. Knocked me right over!" Rin quickly overcame her surprise and started giggling madly from her perch on his chest.

"You're so silly, Inuyasha-sama! I'm just a little human and you're a big hanyou!"

"It's time to go, Rin-chan. Your music-master is waiting." Anzu smoothly tidied up the writing materials, bowed to the adults and held out her hand to the little girl. Rin clumsily hugged Inuyasha again, hopped over and squeezed Kagome before obediently taking Anzu's hand and following her out the door.

Kagome chuckled and shook her head, then noticed Inuyasha watching after Rin with an almost wistful expression. He then rapidly sat up and moved to take her in his arms. She wondered at the thoughtful expression in his amber eyes as he scanned her face. "I wonder what our pups will look like?" he murmured.

She blinked. _Where the heck did that come from? He's always a bit more open with his feelings on this night, but that came out of left field!_ "Uh… probably more like me, since they'll be three-quarters human…?"

"Good." He buried his nose in her hair and sighed deeply. "I hope we have a little girl, with your eyes and your sparkle…"

Kagome tilted her head and kissed his jaw. "Rin-chan got you thinking about kids? She's very sweet…"

"And so vulnerable. My brother will break her spirit eventually, when she's no longer a cute little pup and he sends her back to live with her own kind." There was such darkness in Inuyasha's voice that she shivered, despite knowing that Sesshomaru would end up doing no such thing to Rin.

"I don't think he's all _that_ bad…"

"He's a heartless bastard, Kagome, and don't forget that. He's agreed to this truce because he expects to gain something from it, but he fully intends to kill me… _us_… as soon as Naraku's dead." Inuyasha laughed bitterly. "Ironic, isn't it? The only reason why we'll probably survive tonight is because he needs us for revenge on both Hakimaru and Naraku. Never thought I'd owe my life to either of those bastards."

Kagome pushed away from his chest to look intently into his face. "What's brought on this dark mood, Inuyasha? What happened this morning? Who's Hakimaru?"

The hanyou rubbed a hand over his face and sighed again. "Long story short; my mother and I were thrown out of the fortress just after my father's death by an ambitious bastard named Hakimaru. He's Sesshomaru's uncle on his mother's side, and probably intended to become the Lord of the West in my brother's place by making both of us 'disappear'. He didn't succeed, but it appears that he went on to launch an insurrection about a hundred years ago that was also defeated."

"This guy has gone up against your brother _twice_ and he's still alive?" Kagome interrupted in disbelief.

"He's very powerful… he's nearly twice Sesshomaru's age and would probably make my brother look like a pup in their transformed states."

Kagome digested this for a moment before noticing his knuckles cracking. "What else, _koibito_?"

"Sesshomaru intends on presenting me to the council tomorrow morning; I just _know_ I'm going to be screwed somehow!" Inuyasha snarled. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and hugged as tightly as she could. Resting her head on his chest, her eyes drooped closed almost instantly upon hearing his heartbeat, and she shook herself. "Sleepy again, _koishii_?" Inuyasha asked, kissing the crown of her head.

"I think I managed to stay awake a little longer this time," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Keh. In your dreams, wench," the hanyou snorted, but instead of releasing her, he tightened his grip. "Do you mind if I hold you? I… just need to keep you close."

"Of course not, dog-boy. Don't worry… it will all work out… I'm sure of it…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Edo**_

"Shiori-sama… are you _quite_ sure that this is how Inuyasha-sama goes about teaching you to fly?" Ieji couldn't quite keep the scepticism out of his voice as he examined both the massive larch tree and the wildly waving kitsune perched about halfway up on a rather spindly branch.

"Hai, Ieji-san," the small hanyou confidently replied. "Kirara-sama takes me up to that branch, Shippo-kun watches my flight path and Inuyasha-san catches me if I fall."

He was about to remonstrate when the watching neko-youkai meowed a command and transformed to her full size. Sighing, he held his tongue while Ita lifted Shiori onto Kirara's back. "Very well, then, we will use your preferred method."

"I'll catch you, Shiori-sama," Ita assured both her and the fire-cat. "I'll bet you make it all the way across the meadow today!"

"Do you think that by the time Inuyasha-san and Kagome-san return, I'll be able to fly from the village up to here?" she asked, her vivid eyes bright with excitement.

"You'll have to work extra hard to do that, since I don't expect they'll be away very long… let's see how far you can glide on one flap today, all right? That's a good start." Ita winked at his dour twin before following Kirara and Shiori across the meadow towards the tree.

Ieji remained where he was, next to an ancient and dilapidated old well structure, and wondered if he ought to go fetch his _tenbaryu_ from the paddock in case a second flying 'catcher' was required. His intention was diverted by the arrival of the monk and the slayer, and he quickly bowed to the pack's betas.

"Good afternoon, Ieji-kun… ah, is Shiori-sama about to engage in her daily flight practise?" Miroku asked genially before indicating they should all be seated. "Ita-kun is very brave for taking on this responsibility."

"It does seem somewhat unsafe, but Shiori-sama and Shippo-kun seem to be very comfortable with the procedure…" Ieji answered, anxiously watching as Shiori was transferred from Kirara's back to the tree limb by Shippo's careful hands.

"Kirara won't let anything happen to either of them," Sango assured him. "Besides, Ita-kun is right there, and I imagine his jumping abilities are at least as good as Inuyasha's."

"I suppose so, Sango-sama." Ieji didn't sound very convinced, and he actually leapt to his feet when Shiori abruptly spread her silvery pinions and dove off the branch. She disappeared for a brief moment until she wobbled back into view at a slightly lower altitude, determinedly spreading her wings as wide as possible. Shippo circled below her on Kirara, whooping and cheering; they could hear Ita yelling encouragement up at her as he crashed through the underbrush below.

"Be of good cheer, Ieji-kun; your brother has things well in hand." Miroku shifted so that he could slip his arm around Sango's waist and rest his hand on her leather-clad hip. "Lovely Sango, why don't you take Ieji-kun on that perimeter check right now?" he suggested, giving her a light squeeze.

"Good idea, Miroku… come on, Ieji-kun. This is something we do twice a day at least, so you might as well know the route." Sango rose to her feet and slung Hiraikotsu over her shoulder before crooking her finger at the inu-youkai. With a last backward glance at the small bat hanyou's fluttering silhouette, he followed the dark-haired woman back towards the village.

They walked in silence for a few moments, until Sango asked, "Do you think Kumo will have reached the fortress yet?"

"Not until tomorrow at the earliest, my lady; while a _tenbaryu_'s stamina is impressive, even that one will have to stop and rest along the way," Ieji answered, brushing a springy branch out of her path.

"You saw her injuries, Ieji-kun… do you honestly think she survived?" the slayer whispered tightly, her eyes suspiciously damp. The inu-youkai fidgeted for a moment before cautiously touching her shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

"Sesshomaru-sama promised that she would live, my lady. He will do all that he can to honour his word."

"I hope you're right." Sango shook herself, rubbed her eyes, and pointed at a large tree on the right. "See that scrap of paper pinned by an arrow? That marks the boundary of the shield barrier…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Western Fortress**_

The sun had slipped below the western horizon before the dozing couple were disturbed in the golden-roofed pavilion set alongside the koi pond. Long dark hair curled together on the tatami mats as Kagome drowsed in his arms, the Tetsusaiga across her lap. Inuyasha had perfected the art of sleeping upright decades before when he had to move on an instant's notice, and he roused when he heard voices in the corridor just before the shoji was flung open.

The black-haired hanyou crouched in front of his bewildered mate, brandishing the sheathed Tetsusaiga in Momiji's face. The stately female inu-youkai shot him a disdainful look and swatted away the weapon before entering the room ahead of a servant carrying a tray with a teapot and three cups. Inuyasha was momentarily stunned by this casual invasion, and then completely unnerved by the obvious knowledge of his greatest weakness.

Just as his scrambled thoughts were trying to sort themselves out, Momiji snapped, "Kindly put that fang away and sit down, Inuyasha-sama! There is no need to make a spectacle of yourself!" Recognizing _that_ tone, he obediently dropped to his knees while making sure he stayed between her and Kagome. Momiji scorched him with a fiery glare as the servant arranged the teapot and cups on the low table and then bowed out of the room. There was silence for a long moment, and then the woman growled, "Who do you think sent Keishisai-sama after you and Izayoi-sama, you young fool?"

It took a moment for her words to penetrate his brain. "Wh-_what?_" Inuyasha gasped in shock. "_You_ were the one…? I-I don't understand…"

Kagome slipped her hand into his, then politely addressed Momiji. "Please explain… Inuyasha believed that a 'Hakimaru' was the one…"

"Oh, that arrogant idiot _thought_ he was sending one his own henchmen… but he was outflanked by the Inu no Taisho and Kiriaisai-sama." Momiji sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. "Let me start at the beginning; tea?" Smiling wearily at the hanyou as she poured out three fragrant cupfuls, she said, "You resemble your honoured mother so much on this night..."

"How do you know…?"

She rolled her eyes. "Spare me, Inuyasha-sama. You're talking to the person who wiped your snotty nose and cut your meat for the first years of your life." The hanyou spluttered as she calmly continued, "Anyone who was living at this fortress when you were born is fully aware that the New Moon is your night of weakness, Inuyasha-sama; the knowledge is hardly a state secret since you screamed the rafters down with your frightful squalling every month for nearly a year."

"_Fuck!" _As he looked away, violently cursing his bad luck, sharp claws flicked his human ear; he yelped, clapped a hand over the smarting appendage and glared at the glowering demoness.

"Being human doesn't improve your language, I see." Momiji seated herself again, tossing her thick braid back over her shoulder and handed Kagome a steaming cup. "How are you feeling, my lady?"

Kagome paused before answering as she realized that something had indeed changed for the better. "Quite a bit better, actually… the ache in my muscles is gone…"

"Good. The medicinal draught I sent with your meal should help relieve some of your pain… and perhaps keep you awake a little longer." Instead of passing Inuyasha the other cup of tea, Momiji watched him closely, seeing the anger sparking deep in his violet eyes.

"Thank you. I don't like feeling so helpless…" Kagome smiled.

"Can we drop the fucking chit-chat?" Inuyasha harshly interrupted, jamming his hands into his sleeves. Kagome put down her tea and went to touch his arm, but pulled back when she saw the hard, stony look on his face. _I can't help him… this is beyond me_.

Momiji carefully set down her own cup and shifted slightly so that she squarely faced the bristling hanyou. Folding her hands in her lap, she studied him for a moment before asking quietly, "What do you remember about that night, Inuyasha-sama?"

His dark eyes narrowed. "It was cold… icy… I had bruises for days from where they twisted my arms… my fingers on one hand were broken… one fucker punched me in the face so hard he broke my nose and cracked my jaw after I bit him… and… and then… _those fuckers touched my mother!_" he roared, flinging out his hands and digging his fingers into the tatami mats. Curling his lips back over his teeth, he snarled, "That fucking Hakimaru tore open my mother's robes… exposed her… _touched_ her with his filthy hands… the bastard was _laughing _and taunting her for being my father's whore… _and I couldn't protect her!_" As he stared Momiji down, his expression altered from threatening to sorrowful… and then hot tears streaked his face.

Kagome sat in profound silence, shocked beyond words by Inuyasha's searing revelation, her own thoughts a wild jumble. Clumsily, she reached for him, but Momiji was quicker. The demoness pulled him into her arms, tucking him under her chin as if he was still that small child who had hung off her skirts and presented her with mangled flowers and pretty rocks from the gardens; she began to rock him, purring deep in her throat.

The hanyou's hands flexed on the mats as he stubbornly refused to accept her comfort. Without missing a beat, Momiji held open her arm to Kagome and invited the girl into the embrace. As Kagome curled into him, Inuyasha relented and wrapped an arm around each of them while Momiji hugged them both. After long minutes, when the hanyou's breathing steadied, she whispered, "Think back beyond that nightmare, Inu-chan. Do you remember what happened just before that?"

His voice was muffled in her shoulder. "B-before…?"

"Yes… before, when you were brought by your mother to your father's bier?" She soothingly stroked her claws through his black hair as Kagome hugged him tightly, horrified at what he'd endured.

"Th-the hall… m-my f-father… " he rasped, remembering with sudden, absolute clarity how he could scarcely believe that this pale, silent, bloodied form could possibly be his laughing, vibrant, _invincible_ father. "The black pearl… it hurt so much…" He raised his head to scan Momiji's gentle eyes. "Y-you… held me… put a cool cloth over my eyes… praised me for being brave…"

"Yes, Inu-chan," she murmured. "Then, once you left the hall, what happened?"

He frowned a bit, biting his lip… and then his expression cleared just before it darkened. Momiji released him as he sat back and gathered Kagome into his arms, holding her like she was his anchor. "They were waiting for us on the edge of the gardens… our escorts were overpowered… they dragged us through the barbican and out the main gate…"

Kagome took that moment to squirm a little, as he was holding her so tightly she could hardly breathe. Startling slightly as he realized what he was doing, he loosened his grip and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Cradling her head in his hand, he gazed deeply into her wide silver eyes. "Every time you're hurt, I die a little inside because I wasn't able to protect you… like my mother…" he whispered painfully. Kagome lunged upward and kissed him fiercely, trying to pour all her love for him into the contact, and he allowed himself to heal in her for a brief moment before pulling away to look at Momiji. The demoness regarded him sombrely for a long moment.

"You wanted to know why I never looked for you after the crime was committed. I can assure you, Inuyasha-sama, that there were preparations made in case of this eventuality long before your father's death." She shifted back to the table, wrinkled her nose at the cooled tea and then drank it anyways. "Keishisai-sama was one of ours; hand-picked by your father and Kiriaisai-sama for his loyalty and bravery. He gained Hakimaru-sama's trust through decades of apparent devotion; Hakimaru-sama thought he was sending you to certain death, but he inadvertently guaranteed your life by entrusting Keishisai-sama with your execution."

"But why…?"

"Why didn't we bring you and your mother back to the fortress? It was too dangerous here with Hakimaru-sama on the loose. Keishisai-sama was your guardian; he was given permission to retire to his estates as a cover for the long periods of time he was away watching over you and your mother."

The hanyou began growling, but the sound was only a fraction of what it would be in several hours. "When my mother died, why was I left to fend for myself? Where was my watchdog then?"

Momiji sighed. "He did not abandon you, as we did not; didn't you ever question the new fire-rat robes appearing just when you outgrew the old ones? The conveniently-abandoned huts that contained food and kindling? Why you were rarely attacked by other youkai or indeed, carnivorous beasts?" Inuyasha slowly shook his head, never taking his eyes off her. "Keishisai-sama followed you for long periods of time; as you grew older and were able to both defend and feed yourself, he watched from a distance. If something had happened to Sesshomaru-sama, we needed you to be safe." She fell silent for a moment before continuing, "He also brought word of your misadventure with the priestess and her arrow."

From her vantage point in his lap, Kagome watched a veritable storm of emotions scud across Inuyasha's face as he absorbed this information. _So it wasn't really Sesshomaru's fault that Inuyasha was kicked out of the fortress! Why the hell was Sessaki so close-mouthed about it when I asked him?_

"Did you never wonder why none of the guards intervened as you were taken through the gates?" Momiji asked.

Inuyasha flinched. "I just… assumed…"

"Hakimaru-sama's men had set several widely scattered fires throughout the fortress to divert attention from what was going on; the breeding stables went up in flames as did one of the rice sheds and a barracks. All available hands were mustered to fight the fires, so there was literally no one left to man the walls. An army of panther demons could have strolled right in and we wouldn't have noticed. The blizzard later that night extinguished the very last of the embers; it was dawn before we realized you and Izayoi-sama were nowhere to be found… and Hakimaru-sama made his bid to become Regent."

"Momiji-san… who were the guards who died trying to defend Izayoi-sama?" Kagome asked.

"Two were Tsu-kun's father and uncle; the other two were Fuchi-kun's cousins. We found their bodies once the snow had been cleared; their necks had been snapped so as not to give away the game with their blood-scent." Momiji poured herself a fresh cup of tea and sipped it, watching as Inuyasha reeled with shock.

The hanyou was most definitely feeling like he'd lost his footing; the entire foundation of his hatred and anger was crumbling away beneath his feet. "Sesshomaru didn't know until it was too late…" he muttered, while Kagome held her breath and just watched him. However, he tensed again and shot a dark look at Momiji. "He still hates me for Tetsusaiga."

"The 'steel-cleaving fang' would have been of great symbolic help to Sesshomaru-sama in the aftermath of the Inu no Taisho's death… although his ability to actually physically wield it was debateable." She gazed at Inuyasha with a thoughtful expression. "He was greatly affected by the bloodbath of the failed revolt; I believe it was then that he truly began to seek the tomb."

"Why didn't he just rip out my eye and grab the Tetsusaiga while I was pinned to the tree? I wouldn't have been able to fight back…"

"Only a few knew where the tomb was hidden, and we kept the secret of its location even from Sesshomaru-sama… I suspect Myoga-san perhaps let something slip," Momiji said quietly.

"The little blood-sucking bastard! He was trying to cover his own ass when he showed up that time…!" Inuyasha snarled, baring his blunted canines.

"I am indeed impressed that he ran _towards _danger to warn you, rather than packing his bags for China. Are you sure this is Myoga-san we're talking about?" the demoness inquired, her eyebrow arched.

The hanyou was about to answer, but shut his mouth instead; a crooked smile crept across his face. Meeting the demoness' eyes he said, "I'm sorry, Momiji-san. I… I was wrong to assume the worst…"

"I do not blame you, Inuyasha-sama, for holding those beliefs; I wish things could have turned out differently…"

Inuyasha looked down at the woman he held securely in his arms and smiled tenderly. "I wouldn't have met you if things were different, so in the end… I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kagome smiled softly and reached up to caress his cheek. They shared a quiet moment of complete understanding before she squirmed to a more upright position in his lap. "I think I need a cup of tea after that…" Momiji chuckled and collected both untouched cups, then crossed the room to dump out their contents into the garden by way of the same wall panel that Tsu had used earlier in the day. She paused, looking up at the sky.

"The stars are very beautiful tonight… ah, here comes our meal and entertainment!"

Before either Kagome or Inuyasha could ask her what she meant, the inner panel slid open after a perfunctory knock, revealing a heavily-laden Ume and Gitoumaru; she was balancing not one but five footed trays while he lugged a couple of narrow wooden boxes, a rice bucket and a sake jug. Both teens did a double take at the sight of the dark-haired hanyou but recovered rapidly and set their burdens down without spilling anything. Ume peeked at Inuyasha through her eyelashes as she disassembled the tower of trays fresh from the kitchens; Gitoumaru tried not to gawk and failed rather badly, then turned to sorting out the boxes and setting out tiny porcelain cups on the table.

Inuyasha responded to the flurry of activity and the interest by tightening his grip on Kagome again while pulling the Tetsusaiga closer. Kagome noted the non-threatening postures and the general air of acceptance. "It's all right, Inuyasha," she whispered. "I think… it'll be okay." Smiling at the young female, she asked, "Are we all eating together, Ume-san?"

"No, Kagome-sama… we already dined in the kitchens. These are for you and your guests," she replied as she neatly arranged everything.

"Guests?" Kagome glanced at Momiji as Inuyasha's heart rate sped up next to her ear, and then she nearly yelped in surprise at the answer, delivered in a deep masculine voice from the direction of the doorway.

"Good evening, brother." Sesshomaru slightly inclined his head as he stepped over the threshold. Inuyasha choked, but before he could respond to this astonishing appearance, Rin threw herself at them, reaching over a very startled Kagome to cup the hanyou's face in her small hands.

"Inuyasha-sama! _Where did they go?_" Rin demanded in dismay. "Anzu-san said that her mother told her that your hair would turn black and your eyes change colour… but where are your _ears_?" As she spoke, Sesshomaru seated himself gracefully across from them, his expression carefully neutral as he watched his ward question the hanyou.

The hanyou recovered from his shock at his brother's appearance enough to answer, "Still attached, pup… see?" Turning his head, he showed her the human ears now gracing the rear of his jaw line. Rin's lip trembled as she lightly touched the rounded edge; Kagome understood.

"They'll be back tomorrow morning with the dawn, Rin-chan." The little girl's face lit up with a relieved smile as Kagome continued in a conspiratorial tone, "The first time I saw him like this, I asked the same question because I like his doggy ears, too." While Inuyasha flushed as red as his father's rich silk kosode, the two females in his lap giggled together delightedly before Rin hopped out and scampered over to plop down beside Sesshomaru.

The little girl practically squirmed with excitement before blurting out, "I get to stay up all night long, Inuyasha-sama! Momiji-san said so, because it's the night of the New Moon and we have to keep you company!"

Kagome extricated herself from Inuyasha's lap with the hanyou's grudging assistance, but he made sure she stayed within arm's reach. "All night, huh? Guess you're not drinking any sake, then," she teased.

"Kagome-sama! I'm too little to drink sake!" Rin giggled again, then glanced up at the taiyoukai before turning beet red. "I tried it once and it made my head feel funny…"

"As well as ruining a set of brand-new tatami mats when your stomach objected," Momiji briskly interjected. "Shall we dine while the food is hot?" The trays were placed out in a strict order of precedence that Kagome couldn't help but note. Sesshomaru first, then Inuyasha, followed by herself and then Rin. When the taiyoukai picked up his chopsticks as the signal for all of them to begin, she held out her rice bowl to Momiji.

Inuyasha didn't make a move to join in, so she nudged his thigh surreptitiously as she took back her filled bowl. He started slightly, shooting her a glance before returning to an intense study of Sesshomaru's impassive countenance. The taiyoukai swallowed a mouthful before commenting, "I find it difficult to believe that you are not hungry, Inuyasha."

"Why are you here?" the hanyou blurted out; Kagome inhaled sharply.

"I will not expose my allies to violent opportunism, no more than I would risk Rin," Sesshomaru purred. "I can more efficiently protect all three of you if we are in one place."

Kagome put down her bowl, her appetite vanishing. _His definition of 'protection' could use a little improvement! His little test of my ability to defend myself the other day was certainly unpleasant!_

"Kagome-sama? Are you all right?" Momiji's quiet voice cut across her thoughts.

"Just a little tired," she fibbed, then noticed that Inuyasha had yet to pick up his chopsticks. Instead, his head was bowed, his fists clenching as he struggled with himself to not have it out with Sesshomaru right here, right now. _Not when I don't stand a chance against him_… He twitched when Kagome's cool fingers wrapped around his balled fist, but then managed to find a reassuring smile for her as he exhaled and finally reached for his food.

With an effort, he kept his voice as level as possible. "Did Toku-san spice it up for me tonight?" he asked as he held out his rice bowl to Momiji.

The demoness smiled approvingly, silently thanking him for his efforts at keeping the peace. "Most definitely so. He remembers how much you liked his spicy grilled beef… Sesshomaru-sama, I'd take only a nibble of that dipping sauce if I were you, just in case the trays were mixed up."

The taiyoukai gave her an _old_ look. "I doubt I have anything to fear, since the only one who deliberately swapped trays was the Inu no Taisho."

Momiji's lips twitched as Inuyasha began to snicker. "I'm amazed that you continued to brave the New Moon meals after that first encounter with wasabi paste, Sesshomaru-sama."

"A warrior never backs down from a challenge, culinary or otherwise," he intoned dryly.

At that, Inuyasha laughed outright. "I'll never forget the look on your face, Sesshomaru… although it was kind of a dirty trick."

"Indeed. He could be quite irascible at times." Sesshomaru sipped his tea without further comment.

Inuyasha grinned. "I remember an incident when a load of _tenbaryu_ dung was 'accidentally' dumped next to the guest pavilion on the very day that his least favourite ally, Tojimaru, arrived. He said it was the shortest diplomatic mission in the history of the fortress!"

As Kagome listened to her hanyou making an attempt at civil conversation, the knot in her stomach loosened enough that she could enjoy the flavourful meal. A small covered bowl attracted her attention; curious, she peeked inside the lid and sniffed the fragrant aroma. Inuyasha instantly reacted. "You have to try that, _koishii_… that's Toku-san's special _chawanmushi_."

She smiled at him as she dipped in her spoon. "One of your favourites?"

"Tastes like home…" His voice trailed off as he realized what he'd said, but he shook off the chill and asked, "Do you think your mother would know how to make this?"

Kagome examined the custard with interest. "Probably… it seems fairly simple."

"Your mother does not have her own cook, Kagome-sama?" Momiji asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Kagome had to think about how to answer that. "I was born to a shrine family, Momiji-san, and my mother is mistress of her own kitchen. She also has the misfortune to be blessed with a daughter more comfortable with swords than kitchen knives." She winked as she took a bite of the savoury dish. "_Mmm_… you're right, Inuyasha… this _is _delicious!"

"What's your favourite food, Kagome-sama?" Rin asked brightly, holding a precarious chop-stick-load of rice and vegetables. Again, Kagome had to think quickly. _Oden isn't invented for a couple of hundred years… never mind ice cream._

"Noodles, Rin-chan… noodles in broth with meat and vegetables," she finally replied, thinking fondly of the ramen stands on the street corners of the commercial district near the shrine, but also aware that the Chinese-style noodles weren't common until the Meiji era. _I'll bet that ramen availability was right up there along with motorcycles as far as Yashita was concerned! _

"I like steamed red bean dumplings," the little girl said, nodding vigorously. "Ooh… and those special cherry-blossom cakes Toku-san made in the spring!"

"They were very artistic," Sesshomaru agreed, inserting himself into the conversation; Kagome noticed that he had quietly and cleanly dispatched his meal while they were distracted. _It must be really hard for him, since he can't hold his bowl up to his mouth like we can… but like everything else he does, he compensates elegantly for the loss of his arm; I wonder how long it took to grow back? _She concentrated on finishing both the _chawanmushi_ and the rest of her meal while wondering what was next on the agenda.

As it happened, a polite round of sake and then a killer game of 'Go'.

Kagome wasn't quite sure how it ended up like this, but after a tiny cup of very high-grade liquor for the adults and some rapid manoeuvres, she and Rin were muttering together on one side of the game board while Inuyasha and Gitoumaru occupied the other… and the females were in a winning position, much to the males' chagrin. Normally, 'Go' is played between two challengers, much like a duel; it was Momiji who mischievously suggested they play it as a team and nominated Gitoumaru as Inuyasha's partner.

Taking the opportunity of a conference between their opposition to check out the other game in progress, Kagome was delighted to see that Momiji was upholding her end as well in a hard-fought game against Sesshomaru. _She's cleaning his clock!_ Kagome thought smugly, feeling warm and a little fuzzy-headed after the sake. _If this was a real battlefield, Momiji would make an outstanding general! _The demoness had managed to surround all of Sesshomaru's pieces and blocked off any lines of retreat. The grid-marked game board was a serene pattern of single black stones completely surrounded by white… but the taiyoukai was stubbornly refusing to 'pass' on his move and admit defeat.

"Our 'flower strategy' is working, Kagome-sama!" Rin crowed, bouncing up and down on her knees, her eyes sparkling. Across the low table, the demon and the hanyou sat with their hands shoved in their sleeves and identical glum expressions; the girls had managed to isolate all their pieces as well, with their game board dotted by black 'petals' surrounding white stones, and both sides were entirely immobilized. "Do you surrender, Inuyasha-sama and Gitoumaru-kun?" the little girl asked gleefully.

The two inus exchanged glances, then heaved matching sighs. "Yeah, pup… we 'pass'…"

"_Banzai!_ We win, Kagome-sama!" Rin pounced on her teammate and they almost went over in a giggling heap of vibrant silk. When the two victors regained their composure, they bowed politely to their sulking opponents before Rin skipped over to supervise the final moves of the other game-in-progress; she curled up by Sesshomaru and soon was sleepily rubbing her eyes.

Kagome accepted a cup of tea from Ume and watched as Inuyasha and Gitoumaru squared up to play against each other. _This is very pleasant… it's almost like the way it is in the future, with the brothers being civil to each other. I wonder if Yash continues to play 'Go' against Gitoumaru?_

As if he was privy to her thoughts, Gitoumaru asked, "When was the last time you played 'Go' before tonight, Inuyasha-sama?"

"Before you were born," Inuyasha answered, scrubbing his fingers through his black bangs as if the silky hair itched. "I was pretty crappy because I cried if I lost… so Sesshomaru and my father let me win most of the time."

"So good to hear you admit that, brother," Sesshomaru commented, his eyes glinting. "You were a frightfully poor sport."

"Keh… trying to keep up with you two was impossible, so I settled for something I was good at." The hanyou flashed a wry grin at the taiyoukai… and for the tiniest moment, there was complete understanding between the two brothers. Kagome smiled herself, and then was taken by surprise by an enormous yawn that she barely muffled in her sleeve. Momiji noticed, and gestured to Ume.

"The medicine is wearing off, so to bed with you, Kagome-sama. You will have your first visitors tomorrow afternoon and we want you to be up to the task of taking tea and making polite conversation."

"_What?_ Why?" Inuyasha demanded unhappily, watching as an obviously surprised Kagome was rapidly assisted to her feet by Ume and led towards the screened futon.

"You will be formally presented to the council tomorrow, making your presence here 'official'. As the ranking female, your mate is expected to receive the wives of other courtiers," Sesshomaru stated.

"You will be with her the entire time, Inuyasha-sama," Momiji assured. "Her first visitors have already been selected. One is Gitoumaru-kun's lady mother, Shizuka-sama, and the other is Kohire-kun's aunt, Ichige-sama."

"Loyalists only?" the hanyou asked, trying to figure out a reason to cancel this intrusion into the only rooms he felt truly safe in while at the fortress… although he had to admit that 'safe' was a relative term.

"Yes. When she is stronger, we will permit other ladies to call upon her, but always with trusted retainers in the room at the same time. Anzu-san, fetch Rin-chan's bedding…"

"Oh, no need to bother, Momiji-san," Kagome piped up. "Rin-chan can sleep with me."

The little girl blinked from where she had almost nodded off on the tatami next to her guardian. "May I, Kagome-sama?" When Kagome held out her hand, she pushed herself to her feet and wobbled over; the two humans disappeared inside the screens, and soon sleepy conversation was heard as they readied themselves for bed. Anzu and Ume emerged shortly thereafter, folding colourful silk garments over their arms, and bowed themselves out to take up residence across the hall.

Inuyasha tried to concentrate on the game board, but his inability to hear or smell Kagome made him restless; his eyes kept twitching towards the concealing screens. "They are asleep; Gitoumaru-kun, shield those lamps and help me move the screens so that Inuyasha-sama can see his lady," Momiji ordered, and when the silk panels were pulled back, the hanyou relaxed a little. Even through the obscuring sheer drapery, it was obvious that the little girl and Kagome were snuggled up together under the bright quilts and comfortably asleep.

Turning his attention back to the game, Inuyasha was able to recover from his poor position and manoeuvre Gitoumaru onto the defensive until they both had to 'pass'. Sesshomaru counted up the points and awarded the win to the young inu-youkai by the slimmest of margins. Gitomaru bowed gracefully and with a wide smile said, "I shall cherish this victory, Inuyasha-sama, because I have a feeling that I would be regularly defeated under different circumstances!"

"You're pretty good, Git, so that's a real compliment… thanks." Inuyasha bowed politely to his opponent, and then moved out of the way as Sesshomaru challenged the cobalt-striped youth. Gitoumaru's face fell slightly but then he steeled himself for 'battle' against the taiyoukai on the game board.

Seating himself by Momiji with a clear view of the slumbering humans, the hanyou tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn of his own. The demoness observed him for a moment before tugging gently on his glossy black sidelock. "Go to bed, Inuyasha-sama. We will remain on watch." He blinked at her, but before he could answer, she continued, "You must be on your toes for the council meeting tomorrow, so some sleep is advisable… and I don't mean with your sword propping you up, either."

"But I, er, I don't…"

With a significant glance towards his brother, she murmured, "_I_ give you _my_ word that all will be well." Momiji's dark eyes were keen; after a long moment while he weighed the value of her assurance, Inuyasha slowly nodded.

_He won't murder me in my sleep; he wants a fair fight out of it. Until Hakimaru and Naraku are dealt with, our lives are safe._ Rising to his feet, he padded over to the veiled futon and slipped inside the drapery. Treading carefully around to the far side from which he had a view of his brother, he lay down on top of the quilt and spooned himself around Kagome before draping his arm over both occupants, resting the Tetsusaiga alongside Rin. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but he was lightly snoring a few minutes after that.

Momiji fondly watched over her three charges before turning to eyeball the game board. Glancing at an absorbed Gitoumaru as he contemplated his next move, she then caught the taiyoukai's yellow eye. Shooting a significant look at the slumbering hanyou, she said, "Sesshomaru-sama, you would be wise _not_ to repeat the mistakes of your previous encounters."

"I do not make mistakes," he instantly riposted… but they both knew their conversation had nothing to do the board game and everything to do with his desire for the Tetsusaiga.

The demoness smiled _very_ sweetly and reached over to tap the 'Go' board with a long claw. "Then why are you leaving yourself wide open to attack through holding an out-dated position? Your opponents will attempt to exploit this… here, Gitoumaru… move this piece and you have successfully prevented his escape."

Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow at the two isolated white stones surrounded by black, and saw Momiji's point… but seeing and accepting are two entirely different things.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha awakened just before dawn, thoroughly disoriented. His nose was buried in Kagome's hair and they were lying on a comfortable bed, but it most definitely wasn't in her room at the shrine. He'd obviously slept on one shoulder all night, because it was killing him. Slowly pulling the Tetsusaiga towards him, he encountered another, much smaller body occupying the same futon, and peered over Kagome's shoulder at Rin's angelic sleeping face. _Momiji kept her word_… He brushed Kagome's cheek with a kiss, then rolled up to sitting and stretched before moving off the futon.

Yellow eyes glowed from the shadows across the room as Inuyasha stepped out of the canopy, letting the sheer fabric fall closed behind him. The hanyou warily approached the taiyoukai and halted several paces away, his back straight and his head held high. They faced each other for several long moments, and then the sun edged up over the eastern horizon.

Sesshomaru watched in fascination as Inuyasha's body audibly pulsed, then silver bled into black. The human ears briefly became as pointed as his own before they shifted their position and remade themselves into pink-lined triangles that flickered and twitched as their owner reacquainted himself with the sounds of dawn in the fortress. Jagged blue stripes blazed into his cheeks and newly-minted golden eyes flashed as Inuyasha seated himself, resting the Tetsusaiga against his shoulder.

An olfactory memory poked at the back of Sesshomaru's mind, and he risked starting the day with dissent by asking, "Where you in human form when you first mated the miko?"

The hanyou blinked. "We didn't have time to finish the job properly before _you _showed up to send us to Kyoto…"

The taiyoukai nodded thoughtfully. "I should have recognized your human scent right away that morning… an oversight on my part."

"Okay, Sesshomaru… spill it. What are you planning for the council meeting today?" Inuyasha growled, grimly sure that his brother was ultimately up to no good.

"You will be properly introduced as an honoured guest that has sworn the customary oath to not draw your sword unless it is in defence of your mate…"

"_Fuck that_. Kagome will become a target as well!"

"That is exactly my intention," Sesshomaru murmured. "If Hakimaru tries something before she fully recovers, you may 'Wind Scar' him into the fifth hell. However, I rather hope that he holds off… I look forward to your little miko purifying him to ash."

"Do I get _any _say in this at all? You want to risk _my_ mate…"

"To remove a thorn in _our_ side," the taiyoukai snarled, his eyes bleeding slightly red.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" mumbled a sleepy little voice, and then a tousle-headed small girl tumbled barefoot across the tatami mats to curl up against the tall demon's side as his _youki_ instantly retracted in her presence. Inuyasha saw an unaccustomed softness in his brother's expression as he carefully draped his long trailing sleeve over Rin to keep her warm in the chill of dawn.

"You really do care about the runt…" he muttered, more than slightly surprised by this display of consideration and an insight into his brother's psyche that he wasn't sure he really wanted.

"If the fortress is secure, then I may fight Naraku without concern for her safety." Stretching the truth a little, he added, "Your miko has agreed to assist, little brother, so you are bound to support her."

"Keh. I have a personal grudge to settle with Hakimaru over what he did to my mother; it's just a coincidence that our goals are the same," Inuyasha grumbled, but then he picked up the sounds of Kagome stirring. "When should I show up at your study?"

"As soon as you have broken your fast." He might have said more, but at that moment there was a light tap on the door panel, followed immediately by Anzu sliding it open. The teen bowed deeply before she entered the room and headed straight to the canopied futon. The brothers watched for her reaction when she realized that her young charge was missing, and they were not disappointed. Anzu started very badly, a look of pure fright crossing her pretty face as she again checked the bedding for the absent child. When she spun around to face Sesshomaru, he let her sweat for a moment before raising his arm high enough to reveal Rin sleeping soundly, her dark head pillowed on his thigh.

The teen blew out her cheeks in relief and respectfully approached the taiyoukai. "Breakfast is on its way, my lord. May I…?" He didn't answer, merely swept his sleeve aside and allowed her to retrieve the little girl, who woke up with a startled cry as soon as she was no longer in contact with Sesshomaru. "Hush, Rin-san… it is only me. Sesshomaru-sama must attend to his duties and you have lessons…" Anzu cajoled, gently patting Rin's back to fully awaken her.

"Don' wanna do lessons," Rin pouted, rubbing her eyes while yawning widely. "Wanna stay with Kagome-sama an' sleep." The teen talked quietly to the little girl as she carried her off to be dressed and fed in preparation for her day.

Without warning, Sesshomaru smoothly rose to his feet and stepped past Inuyasha, so close that his hakama brushed the hanyou's shoulder. "I will have Kiriaisai arrange an honour guard for you, but bring Gitoumaru-kun as well." Jaken's strident tones could be distantly heard haranguing an unlucky servant or two, and he headed for the door to rescue the hapless victims of the imp's sharp tongue. He came up short at Inuyasha's quiet warning.

"Kagome believes in your honour and integrity… if you break your word to her, then Hakimaru will be the _least _of your worries." The taiyoukai briefly nodded once, then was gone.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Edo**_

"Good morning, everyone!"

The dark-haired twin inu-youkai turned as Shiori's cheerful tones carolled through the dawn stillness as they tended their _tenbaryu_ in the paddock. Steam from the animals' breath condensed in the cool air as they scented the bat-hanyou's approach, and then there was a chorus of answering chirps, quickly joined by Arashi and Juhi's soft nickers.

Shippo waved to Shiori from where he lounged on the scaly blue back of Ieji's yellow-eyed dragon-like _tenbaryu_. "Mornin'! Is breakfast ready?"

"Almost! My mother made porridge and Kaede-sama is grilling the rabbit Ita-kun caught last night." The little hanyou squirmed through the fence and was not intimidated in the least by the massive heads that instantly dropped down to snuffle her. She giggled, dispensing pats and nose rubs as if she'd been around these beasts her entire life. "We'd better hurry, because Miroku-san wants to take Ieji-kun and Ita-kun on a dawn patrol."

"Very well, Shiori-sama. Shall we go flying again after lunch?"

The little girl smiled broadly up at Ita, and hugged him enthusiastically around the leg, her red-violet eyes twinkling. "Yes please! After that, I think Sango-san and Kirara-sama have some plans involving the two of you…"

The inu-youkai arched a dark eyebrow. "Oh, really…?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Western Fortress**_

The afternoon sun warm on his face, Inuyasha shifted against a red-lacquered support post, listening with one ear to the twittering of feminine voices on the other side of the wall panel and cocked the other in the direction of Gitoumaru's grumbling as he scrubbed half-heartedly at Kagome's filthy quiver. The muttering teen crouched over a wooden basin filled with soapy water, his sleeves tied back and armed with a stiff-bristled brush as he attempted to clean the leather case of its encrustation of dried blood. The hanyou rotated his ear the other way, listening to the soft rustle of brightly-hued maple leaves and the faint 'plops' as the fat koi in the pond rose to the surface in hopes of being fed. Beyond that, there were the low voices of the visitors' escorts as they took their ease on the pavilion's veranda, but he felt no threat from their presence. Instead, Inuyasha felt remarkably at ease on this early-fall day, soaking up the sun while his freshly laundered fire-rat and loose hair were ruffled by a cool breeze in this corner of his mother's garden.

He had to admit that the morning's council meeting had gone rather well, all things considered. Despite Momiji cornering him immediately after breakfast and browbeating him into putting his hair back into a topknot, he had felt extremely confident with the Tetsusaiga at his hip plus Tsu and Kohire at his back. Two other guards hand-picked by Kiriaisai preceded him while Gitoumaru brought up the rear; Kagome had been reluctantly left in Ume's custody and protected by a detachment commanded by Fuchi and Saya.

Upon his arrival in the study, resplendent in his father's heavy silver-embroidered red silk, Sesshomaru had looked him over but said nothing; Jaken had glared before turning his back with an audible 'humph!' and preceding them into the council chamber. As his brother led the way into the room, Inuyasha schooled his features into a neutral mask and followed on his heels. At the head of the room, facing the double line of keen-eyed courtiers, two cushions awaited; the hanyou sucked it up and sat down first, realizing that it was in his and Kagome's best interests to make it clear that he was submitting to Sesshomaru's authority and therefore, protection.

The taiyoukai seated himself a moment later in a swirl of deep violet silk, laying Tenseiga on the floor in front of his cushion instead of the customary placement to the side. Inuyasha followed suit, lining up Tetsusaiga with the other fang before folding his hands inside his sleeves; the only sounds in the room were those of necks craning and eyes popping.

"The Court of the Western Lands is honoured by a visit from Inuyasha-sama and his mate, Kagome-sama of Edo. As per custom, he has promised not to use his sword except for the protection of his mate or in self-defence," Sesshomaru intoned.

While his brother went through the formalities of establishing the hanyou's place in the pecking order, Inuyasha studied each of the faces in turn, noting which courtiers deferentially lowered their eyes and inclined their heads in response to his scrutiny, and which defiantly held his gaze. The latter were definitely in the minority, but the fact that they felt safe enough to openly display their derision was sobering. At the rear of the room, he found the one that truly haunted his nightmares.

Eyes the colour of hammered brass glowed in a sharply intelligent face marked with a vivid blue crescent moon and framed by pale white-gold hair. Hakimaru's thin lips curved into a sardonic smile as he unflinchingly met Inuyasha's furious glare.

Sesshomaru felt rather than heard the hanyou's hackles go up as a subsonic growl rumbled the air between them. He easily followed Inuyasha's line of sight to the smirking courtier and quickly intervened by sending a low growl of his own in the hanyou's direction before formally acknowledging the elder inu-youkai's presence. "Welcome, uncle," he murmured in distinctly icy tones, and Hakimaru inclined his head just enough to be considered polite while using the greeting as an excuse to break off his staring contest with Inuyasha.

The meeting had broken up rapidly after that, and Inuyasha found himself the recipient of unaccustomed and slightly unnerving positive attention. Several courtiers made a point of bowing just as deeply to him as to Sesshomaru and personally welcoming him to the fortress, their eyes straying to the Tetsusaiga's hilt. Hakimaru had slipped away in the tumult, but the very thought of him being on the loose in the same place as Kagome had raised the hair on Inuyasha's neck. His return trip to the pavilion had tested his patience, as his progress was impeded by well-wishers that seemingly appeared out of the woodwork, and he understood why Sesshomaru had waited until after the New Moon to 'officially' announce his presence.

Kagome had been dosed with more of Momiji's herbal medicine after her bath, and she was sleeping again when he returned. After half an hour or so, Jaken had arrived and stiffly invited him on a tour of the fortress, making it very plain that he was only following orders and would much rather be doing something else far more pleasant, such as having bamboo slivers jammed under his claws. Contemplating his brother's questionable mark of favour, Inuyasha decided that annoying Jaken by accepting his grudging offer would be an entertaining way to fill the time until Kagome woke up_. She's well-guarded, so it's worth the risk. Besides, there is a chance that my absence might encourage Hakimaru to reveal his hand sooner rather than later._

His four bodyguards fell into position on his flanks as he followed the mortified toad-imp along familiar corridors, through shadowed courtyards and past curving-roofed towers. The smell of cooking rice destined for the mid-day meal caught the hanyou's attention, and he veered off in the direction of the kitchens, intending to thank the redoubtable head cook for his thoughtfulness. Jaken scrambled along behind, squawking and waving the Staff of Two Heads, until he regained the lead just as they reached the open doors of the massive outbuilding.

Heat from the bench hearths and open fires blasted them; Inuyasha covered his face with his sleeve and flattened his ears before forging ahead into the outbuilding. Through the vaporous atmosphere and the heat waves, he spotted his quarry on the far side, poking in a giant kettle with his trademark long-handled tasting spoon. Silence fell as the hanyou crossed the room, the sweating kitchen staff bowing respectfully at this lordly appearance in their smoky, over-heated enclave.

As Inuyasha approached the short, chubby male inu-youkai who resembled racoon far more than dog, he was caught off guard as Toku turned and mischievously brandished his spoon under the hanyou's nose. "Under whose authority dost thou invade my domain… _by the fifth hell!_" The spoon dropped away as Toku goggled up at the smirking apparition of the long-dead Inu no Taisho, and then squeaked in a most undignified manner when a pair of fuzzy ears popped up in front of the sleek topknot.

"S'matter, Toku-san? You look like you've seen a ghost." The hanyou grinned down at the gaping demon, thoroughly enjoying the stunned expression on his round face.

After a long moment, Toku shook his tubby frame and bowed, then cocked an eyebrow. "Thy resemblance to thy illustrious father is most striking, Inuyasha-sama. To what does this humble cook owe the honour of thy visit?"

"Thanks for the _chawanmushi_… and for the specially-seasoned meal last night," Inuyasha said. "My mate also enjoyed the custard…"

The diminutive demon's eyes twinkled. "Congratulations on finding a lady who can keep up with thee, my lord. I understand that she is as lovely as Izayoi-sama."

"I'll introduce you to her as soon as she has fully recovered from her injuries," the hanyou promised, and then made his escape from the stifling heat with the rest of his wilting escort. A heavily-perspiring Jaken continued to do his duty, taking him around the rest of the fortress until Inuyasha took pity on him and dismissed the parched toad-imp.

He had no sooner arrived back at the pavilion when he was shooed off again to bathe; upon his return, he had been literally struck speechless. Kagome had been primped for her afternoon activities as a hostess, and she quite frankly took his breath away. The sides of her hair were swept up with coral and jade adorned combs, and she was draped in at least ten layers of autumn-hued silk robes over a russet-toned kosode secured with a golden sash. She rose to her feet to greet him, holding out her arms to show off the trailing sleeves. "I wouldn't last ten seconds on the battlefield in this outfit," she chuckled wryly, smiling up at him as he stepped close.

Stroking her cheek with the backs of his claws, he murmured, "Myoga was right all those months ago; you are as 'lovely as the dawn'," before stooping to softly kiss her. Kagome was blushing prettily by the time he let her come up for air; her eyes were misty from the tender attention, but for the first time in days, she appeared alert and even lively. "How are you feeling, _koishii_?" he asked, continuing to rub his thumb along her chin.

"Much better; that medicine of Momiji-san's is really helping, but I don't know if I can pull off being 'Kagome-sama' today…"

"Keh. You have more class than most of the pedigreed bitches around this fortress, so don't worry. Besides, aren't you the one who is used to hanging out with the Emperor?"

She'd laughed then, and the happy sound had lifted his spirits even further. Catching her in his arms, he'd swung her around once before gently setting her back on her feet, mindful of the rich fabric as he hugged her. They'd dined together, and then all the males had been told to make themselves scarce upon the arrival of the two noble guests.

Flicking his ear at an annoying fly, he caught a snippet of some witticism or other, followed by a tinkling laugh that he identified as belonging to Gitoumaru's mother. Shizuka-sama came across as a frivolous little thing highly prone to giddiness, but she was utterly devoted to her husband and her only son… whose ear tips were rather red from the effusive motherly bragging. Ichige-sama, on the other hand, was far more serious; Inuyasha wondered if the choice of these opposing personalities was deliberate, as they seemed to move within different social circles within the court.

"This is just _not_ coming clean!" Gitoumaru growled, throwing the scrub brush into the basin in disgust and spattering his hakama with dirty water.

"Oi… you left it out here in the sun for another day, so what do you expect, Git?" Inuyasha smirked. "Momiji told you to get at it yesterday morning."

The youth scowled at the battered leather case. "Wouldn't it just be easier if Kagome-sama requisitioned a new one from the armoury…?"

"That quiver was a gift from the Emperor, along with her bow, so I don't think replacing it is all that simple."

Gitoumaru sighed heavily, fished out the scrub brush and went at the mucky leather with as much enthusiasm as if he were asked to gut a three-day-old dead fish at the height of summer. Inuyasha chuckled quietly and tilted his face up to the sun… just as he detected a familiar scent. Stepping out from under the eaves, he shaded his eyes and peered upward.

White mane and tail rippling in the breeze as he hovered over a neighbouring part of the fortress, a steel-grey _tenbaryu_ gave a long cry that sounded rather desperate to the watching hanyou. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he shouted, "_Oi!_ Brimstone-breath! Over here!" then waved when the creature's head snapped towards him. Inuyasha then quickly moved to the wall panel and slid it open. As several heads within turned towards him, he flashed a fanged grin. "Incoming."

Just as he stepped out of the way, a rather large body _whooshed_ past him and into the room. Kagome yelped as Kumo nuzzled her frantically while chirruping loudly. Recovering rapidly, the girl shouted in delight and flung her arms around his massive neck, quite heedless of her fine robes as she hugged the trembling animal fiercely. "Kumo! You're here! I'm _so_ glad!" The startled visitors didn't quite know how to react to the _tenbaryu_'s abrupt appearance, and they were certainly taken aback when Kagome caught Kumo's leathery muzzle in her hands and planted an affectionate kiss right between his red eyes.

Momiji stepped into the breach, giving the smirking hanyou, the human and the huge animal a very sharp look. "Kagome-sama, _tenbaryu_ are not generally kept as indoor pets… oh, _no_!" As she spoke, Kumo's clawed hooves tore a couple of long gashes in the tatami mats and gouged the wooden floor underneath as he tried to curl himself protectively around Kagome. His head twisted towards Momiji and he bared his fangs; a small plume of smoke leaked out of his flaring nostrils.

Kagome hastily intervened. "It's okay, Kumo… Momiji-san is right. You're a little large to snuggle in my lap… what's this?" She noticed the leather strap circling the base of his neck and turned it until she saw the attached pouch. "Is it for me?" The _tenbaryu_ raised his chin so that she could unhook the small bag. Inuyasha leapt into the room and crouched next to her, scratching Kumo under the chin as Kagome loosened the drawstring and poured several narrow folded pieces of paper into her hand. "What're these…?" Dropping the rest into her lap, she opened the first one and promptly burst into tears.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha demanded, shifting to look over her shoulder. Kagome shook her head, momentarily speechless as she read the neat lines of characters unmistakeably by Miroku's hand.

"Letters from Edo," she finally replied, dashing away the moisture on her cheeks and rifling through the rest of the small squares. Recollecting that she had company, she looked up to smile quietly at her guests. "Please excuse us; these are from our pack…"

"Of course, Kagome-sama," intoned Ichige; she, Shizuka and their maids bowed politely before taking their leave through the main doors. Momiji eyed the damaged tatami but found that she really couldn't say very much because of the _tenbaryu_'s obvious affection for the young woman.

"You seem to have a talent for attracting demonic admirers," she commented while she and Ume straightened the tea table. "Would you like some paper and ink to compose your replies?"

"Yes, please…" Kagome answered distractedly, pouring over Sango's note. "Kumo has to rest first, though; he can't turn around and leave again today."

"I'm sure he'll be made welcome in the stables; the other _tenbaryu _will be happy for a chance to swap scale mites…" As she wrinkled her nose at him, she could have sworn the beast stuck out his long black tongue at her, but it might have been merely a yawn.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"C'mon, houshi, or you'll miss the show!" Shippo shouted exuberantly as he dashed around the monk in dizzying circles.

"You certainly are excited, my fine young kitsune," Miroku observed, pushing yet another leafy branch out of his path and momentarily wishing for Okibi to do a little vegetation-levelling. The golden _tenbaryu_ was keeping watch over Arashi down in the paddock while her herd-mates were out hunting with Ieji and Ita in company with Sango and Kirara.

"Wait'll you see some of their moves! They're amazing!" Shippo enthused, running up Miroku's leg to perch on his shoulder just as wild cheering broke out just ahead.

"Shippo-kun… what exactly is going on?" he asked, increasing his pace because he distinctly heard a wager and Sango's name uttered in the same sentence.

"A slayer versus youkai sparring match," the kitsune smugly revealed, then launched off Miroku's shoulder with a wild whoop to race across the meadow and into a ring-side seat next to Shiori on Ita's scaly green _tenbaryu_.

Miroku blinked. Inside a circle of cheering spectators, Sango's slender black-clad body twisted and spun, her dark tail of hair gleaming in the afternoon sunlight as she crossed blades with not one but _two_ half-naked demons. From the whistles and good-natured jibes, it sounded like the audience was just as appreciative of the leanly muscled torsos of the twins as they were of the slayer's sword-work. The monk slowly approached the combat circle and was rather taken aback when he was abruptly dug in the ribs by one of the villagers.

"Is thy wife as adept at handling thy personal weapon, houshi-sama?" The man loudly laughed at his own coarse jest; Miroku was saved from comment by the laundress, who clouted the speaker over the head and nearly felled him on the spot.

"Keep thy lewdness to thyself, Taro, or I will tell thy wife of that tinker's maid ye tried to sweet talk into the bushes last week!"

As Taro slunk away, Miroku gravely bowed his thanks to the laundress and turned his attention back to the match. _My lady is never lovelier than when she is in the midst of battle_… Sango's cheeks were attractively flushed, her dark eyes flashing brightly as she parried a blow from one inu-youkai then instantly slashed at the other. The twins were definitely not moving at their full battle-speed, but they were obviously enjoying themselves as they dodged Sango's strikes.

The monk noticed that there were quite a few young ladies of the village among the spectators; he wondered which of them had been so bold as to attach the love charms to Kaede's hut. Inspecting the blushing faces more closely, he fixed on two girls in particular who were giggling and whispering together behind their hands. _Hmm… weren't those the two who presented the twins with food packages the last time they were here…?_ Kirara mewed up at him before easily leaping up onto his shoulder where she settled herself with her tails wrapped around his neck.

He scratched her ears, admitting to himself that the twins made a fine sight stripped down to their hakama and boots. Their muscles rippled and slid under their pale skin, their long tails of black hair spiralling around them as they spun and twisted through the steps of their elaborate and potentially deadly dance with the slayer. Miroku suppressed a flash of jealousy that Sango obviously enjoyed the company of these two good-looking demons, and instead recalled the jaunty reassurance that Shippo had tossed at him the night of their arrival. However, he still nearly cracked the shaft of his staff when, upon mutual agreement, the trio put up their weapons… and _his_ Sango smiled brilliantly at her opponents as the circle of spectators broke up.

Ita bowed deeply. "Thank you, Sango-sama; that was most enjoyable," he said, as Ieji followed suit.

"It was my pleasure," the slayer responded, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. "This is a great way to stay in fighting trim while we wait for Kagome and Inuyasha!"

Miroku eyed the two darkly handsome inu-youkai, their lean bodies glistening with sweat, and suddenly felt very possessive of Sango. For her part, the slayer blithely ignored his presence as she walked up to the twins and familiarly punched each of them lightly in the arm. "Same time tomorrow?" she asked, and they nodded.

"I should like to see your Hiraikotsu in action again, Sango-sama; your technique is most impressive." Ieji commented as he slung his dragon-hide tunic over his shoulder and pushed his sweaty bangs out of his face. They were interrupted by the two girls that Miroku had noted before, tightly holding bamboo water flasks as they hesitantly approached.

"Would you care for some fresh water, youkai-sama?" one asked, offering her container to a bemused Ita while the other girl flushed as pink as her sash as she shyly held out hers to Ieji.

Miroku was about to warn the twins against the possible presence of love potions, but held his tongue instead. _I doubt they would be harmed by any herbal concoctions the girls may have added… and I'd definitely prefer their attentions be fixed somewhere else! _As the twins bowed politely to the girls, who then scuttled off in a flurry of giggles, Sango derailed his grumpy train of thought by tucking herself under his arm and smiling brightly up at him.

"Did you see much of our sparring match?" she asked; he tenderly brushed damp tendrils away from her face before stooping to lightly kiss her.

"Highly entertaining, as well as good conditioning, I'll wager," he said, and Kirara meowed an agreement before hopping down and transforming to her full size. As the twins swung aboard their _tenbaryu_, Shiori held securely in Ita's arms and Shippo riding pillion behind Ieji, Sango retrieved Hiraikotsu and slid onto Kirara's back.

The slayer grinned cheekily at the monk. "You'll have to walk, because Shippo and Shiori challenged Kirara and I to a race back to the village for first dibs on the hot water. See you there!" With that, all three demonic creatures sprang into the sky and rapidly vanished over the treetops, trailing a chorus of excited yells and laughter. Miroku stood in the deserted meadow for a moment longer, listening to the calming silence while he struggled with several unkind thoughts towards those who left him behind.

Sighing, he turned to retrace his steps and tried to think of other things… which, for him, naturally led to envisioning Sango wearing considerably less than her slayer's uniform, her dark eyes bright and only for him in the privacy of the storage shed… and then a wicked grin crossed his face as an idea for making it plain to all creatures of a demonic inclination that Sango was _his_.

_The only tricky part is doing it without her catching on, which would lead to a conversation I most definitely do not wish to have, simply because jealousy is unbecoming to a servant of Buddha. _Nodding briskly to himself, he straightened his robes and strode off unhurriedly in the direction of the village.

Several hours later, when he and Sango had retired to their pallet after a meal with Kaede, Shippo and the twins, he put his plan into action. He was even more determined upon it after watching his wife animatedly discussing various types of weapons and fighting techniques with the brothers in a conversation that left him out in the cold. Chatting with Kaede about counter-spells and healing herbs was all well and good, but even when Kagome and Sango had similar professional discussions about their particular methods of destruction, he'd never felt quite so left out. _How can I compete with not one but two handsome warriors? Their only disadvantage is that they happen to be demons, but I doubt Sango sees them that way, surrounded as we are by nekos, kitsunes and hanyous. However, I know that I have her heart… I just have to make it very clear that her body belongs to me, too!_

Sango untied her apron and folded it neatly, then raised her hands to undo the tie restraining her hair. Miroku quickly stepped up behind her and freed the dark tresses, taking the opportunity to inhale her scent while dropping his hands to the knot in her sash. After loosening the narrow strip of fabric, he parted her kosode and gently tugged the garment until it slipped down her arms.

She leaned back against him with her eyes closed, enjoying the sensations of his lips moving across her bare shoulders, hardly noticing when her kosode slipped to the floor between their feet. His warm fingers splayed over her belly, the prayer beads briefly cool before her body heated them.

"Miroku…" Sango turned in his embrace and stood on tip-toe to kiss him softly, then began working at the ties and layers of his robes. He curled his arms around her, resting his hands on her hips and lightly caressing the soft skin of her buttocks with restless fingertips. Nuzzling and kissing her hair and her forehead, he dipped his head to nibble on her ear, smiling when she giggled at the teasing contact. Despite his distractions, she finally loosened his robes enough to slip her hands inside and push the layers of fabric off his shoulders.

She hugged him close, skin against skin and sprinkled kisses across his chest as he shook his arms free. Flashing a mischievous glance up at him, she took hold of the string securing his leggings and had it undone in a flash, then peeled the fabric down his strong thighs to puddle around his ankles. As she knelt and worked at his fundoshi, it became apparent to Miroku that while what she appeared to have in mind was certainly attractive, it wouldn't do a thing towards accomplishing his goal.

Just as Sango laid a soft kiss on his belly below his navel and began to head further south, Miroku kicked free of the restraining fabric and dropped to his knees. Catching her in his arms, he pulled her into his chest and occupied her with an intense kiss while he rummaged briefly behind him. Coming up with his kosode, he draped it over her shoulders. "Put it on, _koi_..." he murmured, guiding her arms into the garment.

Somewhat puzzled, Sango obeyed and was then lifted onto the pallet, Miroku instantly covering her with his warm body. Kissing and licking, he went to work, covering her bare skin with expressions of affection, listening contentedly as she moaned and squirmed beneath him. It wasn't until he moved past her short curls and down her thighs without so much as a nuzzle into her softest flesh that Sango caught on. He stilled when she giggled just as his lips reached her kneecap.

"Miroku… are you scent-marking me for the benefit of our inu-youkai guests?"

Her husband peeked guiltily at up her through his bangs. "Whatever gave you that idea, my love?" he asked as innocently as possible, and then tried to distract her by tickling the sensitive skin on the back of her knee.

"Hmmm… the fact that I'm wearing your robe and you're pretty much touching every square inch of my skin that you can reach?"

"Er…"

She reached down and stroked her fingers through his hair, smiling at the somewhat flustered monk. "Were you jealous when you saw me sparring with the twins?"

"Maybe… just a tiny bit…" he admitted. When he saw the knowing twinkle in her eye, he added, "All right… to be perfectly honest… I was."

"Well, they _are_ very handsome…" she purred, tickling his neck. "However, my taste runs to highly attractive men of the cloth." Cupping his face, she sat up and pulled him in for a deep kiss that made his head spin. Taking hold of his ponytail, she pulled out the thong and ran her fingers through his hair just before again reclining. Holding his gaze, she undulated her body in a very suggestive manner, an inviting smile on her lips. Wetting her fingertip with her tongue, she tapped the satiny skin just above her short curls. "I think you missed a spot…"

"Forgive me, my love… allow me to rectify that oversight immediately…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**One week later**_

After a week that saw Inuyasha become increasingly irritable as each day went by, waiting for an attack that never came, and invitations to take tea in the curving-roofed pavilion in the garden became sought-after commodities among the titled ladies of the fortress, the hanyou in particular began to feel a touch restless. Kumo had remained with them only overnight before embarking on his return trip to Edo, the small pouch around his neck filled with messages for their friends. Inuyasha had even held still long enough to write a couple of notes to Miroku and Shippo; Kagome had been briefly startled to recognize _Yashita_'s strong, slashing hand as she read the missives over her hanyou's shoulder.

They were in effect trapped at the fortress by Kagome's slow recovery and further bound by her promise to help Sesshomaru in exchange for his assistance against Naraku. This was not in any way conducive to improving Inuyasha's temper, to the point that on the morning after Kumo's departure, Momiji had conspired with Kiriaisai to have the hanyou join the household guards as they went through their training regimen. Burning off some of his aggression and tension in these daily full-on sparring matches was the only thing that kept Inuyasha calm. He didn't win all the time, but he won something far more important; the respect and admiration of many of the fortress' residents.

Ten days after her precipitous and bloodied arrival at the Western Fortress, and three days after she felt well enough to no long require Momiji's medicinal draughts, Kagome slowly awakened in her comfortable futon… without her hanyou. Sighing, she rolled over and snuggled into Inuyasha's side of the bedding. _I've become used to falling asleep in his arms and waking up alone, but I really don't like it! Not to mention how he won't touch me… as if he's afraid I'll break…he says it's a security issue, but I have my doubts…_ She dozed off again, dreamily imagining strong arms and amber eyes, warm skin and erotic caresses, until something _pinged_ off her consciousness. _Was that… Inuyasha's youki?_

Carefully sitting up, Kagome felt a tingle of familiar energy brushing over her from Inuyasha's accustomed spot outside the screens, and could hardly contain her instant excitement. _I can sense him! I'm back to normal!_ Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart rate, she cupped her hands and concentrated. The rush of power coursing through her body caught her off guard, and she barely controlled the mixed pink and silver flames that blasted into existence in her palms.

"Kagome? _What the hell_…?" A very surprised hanyou stopped dead at the sight of his mate wreathed in leaping energy, then parted the sheer canopy for a closer look.

Kagome grinned from ear-to-ear, her silver eyes flashing brightly. "Quick, Inuyasha… bring Fenik to me!" He obeyed, rapidly crossing the room to a weapons stand on top of an ornamental chest. Her sword had been banished to this spot after one too many incidents where it had tangled in the bedding and crushed Ume's toes when she dealt with the futon in the mornings.

Inuyasha was about to simply grab the sheathed blade when memory made him cautious. Gingerly hefting the weapon, his fingers tingled and there was a mild _zap_, but he supposed that was Fenik's way of saying 'good morning'. "Here you go, _koishii_… do you think you're healed?" he asked as he handed her the sword and seated himself on the side of the futon.

Again the blinding smile as she extinguished the flames dancing in her palm. "One way to find out!" Kagome took hold of the weapon and popped the sword slightly free of the scabbard. "Fenik…? Talk to me… _please_."

There was a pause before anything happened, during which Kagome's knuckles whitened and she rested her forehead against the hilt. Then, a swirl of sparkling silver motes poured out of the sheath and coiled around her, thickening and taking on a distinct form until Inuyasha _growled_ at the sight of the silver-and-black haired sword-demon brushing his name-sake weapon out of the way to take Kagome in his arms… and the girl returning the embrace while relieved tears slid down her cheeks.

The hanyou's dark eyebrows disappeared into his hairline as Fenik tenderly wiped Kagome's tears away with gentle claws. However, he couldn't restrain himself when the manifestation then leaned in to kiss her forehead. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" he demanded angrily, cracking his knuckles.

Molten silver cat's-slit eyes pinned him in place as Fenik turned on him. _'Saying hello to the woman that means everything to both of us… what does it look like?'_ An arched eyebrow and sardonic expression challenged the hanyou to voice his perceptions, but Inuyasha swallowed his discontent in favour of a stare-down.

Kagome quietly intervened, reaching out to lay a hand on each of the bristling inus. "Where have you been, Fenik?"

He dragged a clawed hand through his long hair before sighing and smiling quietly at her. _'I wasn't strong enough to save you myself, so I asked Tenseiga for assistance… remember?'_ When she nodded, he continued, completely ignoring the gob-smacked hanyou. _'He's as powerful as Tetsusaiga… maybe even more so… and filtering his energies so that he could heal your injuries utterly fried both Riko and me.'_

"So we _all_ needed time to recover," Kagome murmured. "Is Midoriko all right?"

'_Yes… where are your shards? She wants to talk to you.'_

"Sesshomaru has them; he was guarding them until you both came back."

Fenik frowned. _'How long have we been out of action?'_

"Ten days."

'_Crap. At least you're alive… you scared me for a while there, sweetheart.' _He affectionately ruffled her bangs before turning to Inuyasha_. 'What's the situation now?'_

The hanyou bit back another angry growl at Fenik's familiarity with his mate and replied, "We're waiting for an asshole named Hakimaru to make a move; he's been quiet for too long."

'_Why are we still here, then, if Kagome is in danger?' _the sword demon wanted to know.

"Kagome agreed to help Sesshomaru protect his ward," Inuyasha grumbled. "He can't leave her at the fortress without fear that Hakimaru might try something while he's chasing down Naraku."

Glancing quickly at the hanyou, Kagome added, "Inuyasha also has a personal reason for wanting to make sure Hakimaru is eliminated."

'_All right… so the sooner we get rid of this 'Hakimaru', the sooner we can leave, correct?'_ Fenik rubbed his ear tip, smoothing the silver tuft between his fingers. _'I have a couple of things I want to say to Sesshomaru about how he treated Nixie when she was hurt… how soon can we set up a meeting with him?'_

"_You_ want to talk to Sesshomaru? Whaddya mean… 'how he treated her'?" Inuyasha spluttered, shooting a suspicious look at Kagome.

"_That's between him, me and Nixie. Stick around; I think you'll enjoy the show!"_ The sword demon grinned _very _toothily just as he disappeared into a sparkling twist. Kagome slid the blade home with a soft _click_ and met Inuyasha's fiery gaze.

"After all this is over, I'm getting to the bottom of why that mangy manifestation touches you like he has a right!" he snarled. She laid the sword aside and crawled into his lap; he was stiff with anger, but after a few moments he relented and pulled her close. "What the hell was Fenik referring to, Kagome? What did that asshole do to you?" his tone very soft and dangerous.

"He was testing my defences… it wasn't very pleasant, but I survived." At his ferocious growl, she tugged on his sidelock and added, "I _don't_ want you to get involved in it, Inuyasha. As Fenik said, it's between Sesshomaru and me… and I intend to put him in his place." The hanyou unwilling subsided as she burrowed into his chest.

Fenik… you'd better not do any PDAs again!

_Couldn't help it, Nixie. You're too precious… and we nearly lost you._

That's very sweet, but if it makes Inuyasha more suspicious about your origins than he already is… well, that's a conversation I don't really want to have with him right now.

_Couldn't you just tell him that I'm his 'love child'?_

Gah! Midoriko… if you can hear me, please smack that bobcat-eared brat?

_Ow! Ah, it's so good to be back with my two favourite ladies…_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Three hours later, Sesshomaru stepped into the main room of the red-timbered pavilion to see Kagome kneeling on the tatami mats, her head bowed as if in meditation, her hands demurely folded into the generous sleeves of her jade-green kosode. Inuyasha stood to the side, his hands also shoved inside his suikan sleeves but looking considerably less serene. Glancing from one to the other, the taiyoukai rumbled, "You are recovered?"

Silver eyes glinted. "Care to test me?" she challenged, the defiant edge in her tone serving as a warning. Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze and then his hair lifted from the force of his _youki_ as he threw it at her in a roiling blast. Kagome coolly smirked… and then she snapped open the weapon she had hidden in her sleeves. A glittering silver dome flashed into existence, effortlessly deflecting the green energy before it touched her.

The taiyoukai lashed out with his energy whip, but a second crackling pink layer reduced his attack to mere wisps of vapour. Then, Sesshomaru was taken aback as a massive silver dog came howling into existence and _lunged_ towards him, murderous intent plainly obvious. Snarling viciously, the ghostly animal leapt for him; solid-sounding fangs snapped closed only inches from his throat. For just a split-second, Sesshomaru gave ground, but it was enough.

"Heel, Fenik," Kagome murmured and the dog obeyed, but not until the creature directed a final baleful glare and fang-baring snarl in the taiyoukai's direction. The girl's dark hair floated above her shoulders as she met his eyes over the spectral dog's head as it crouched in front of her. "Is that enough for you?" she asked quietly, making it clear that she would not be averse to unleashing the hound again if he required further proof.

Sesshomaru nodded, watching with intense interest as the dog vanished back into her scabbard. Reaching inside his kosode, he extracted a small pouch and tossed it into her lap. As Kagome scooped up the Jewel shards, he turned to leave just as Inuyasha stepped in between them. "Prepare yourselves; the trap is ready to be laid," he advised before sweeping away.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Alexandrine, Del Kaiden, DQ Bunny, Fano and Forthright… if it wasn't for your gifts of music ('Keep on Truckin', 'Phoenix Blade', 'Slayers', 'AfroCelts' and (really, really) 'Oldies') I seriously doubt this chapter would have been finished within a reasonable timeframe.

Spam alert: I've embarked on a massive edit of the fic that will see your inboxes crammed with re-posting notifications in the near future. The number of chapters will drop dramatically as I condense the fic into a more reasonable amount; however, no material will be lost. In fact, I am adding new detail and description in some of the earlier chapters. Thanks very much to Nokomarie the Snake for the cyber-kick in the keester!


	72. Cry 'Havoc'

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **We're almost at the end of the fortress interlude; thanks for your patience with the 'original filler'! This is Part One of a two-part posting; Part Two is currently being edited. If you are sensitive to citrus content, avoid the last few pages of this chapter.

'Hatsuyuki' means 'first snow'; I dearly wish Rumiko Takahashi had given SessMom a name instead of forcing us to make up new ones! 'Aiji' means 'beloved child'.

The title of this and the next chapter come from a line in William Shakespeare's _Julius Caesar, _Act III, Scene 1.

Much thanks to Forthrightly and Nokomarie the Snake for their suggestions!

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 72: Cry 'Havoc'…**

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

_**Chief Wife's Pavilion, Western Fortress**_

_Sesshomaru sure doesn't mess around,_ Kagome grumped. _He 'lays' the trap before lunch and by tea time the fortress is in an uproar! _She listened with half an ear to the excited twitterings of the ladies who had come to call as they discussed the court celebration newly slated for the following evening. Momiji was sequestered in the kitchens with Toku 'discussing' the menu; from the amused comments, Kagome gathered that these meetings were famed for the level of conflict between the two senior members of the household staff. In Momiji and Inuyasha's absence, Ume stayed close to her side and her designated bodyguard Saya lurked in the corner, his vivid red hair practically glowing against the pale wall.

_Hey, Nixie… why so grouchy?_

I really want to find out how badly out of shape I am after ten days and a snake bite, especially if we might have to go up against this 'Hakimaru'.

_Ah, listening in on matronly fashion advice isn't your thing?_

If they were talking about body armour, I'd pay attention. Since mine is now functionally useless, I need to locate something a little more practical than these nice silk robes.

_You're sounding more like your old self, Kagome._

Nothing like the possible threat of attack or assassination to wake you right up, I suppose. I feel so much better since you both came back; I missed you!

_We all needed time to recover from our encounter with Tenseiga, and not a moment too soon. You are completely healed, but you may find the scar tissue pulls a bit. However, it shouldn't compromise your range of motion._

Once these ladies clear out, I'll put myself through the Imperial kata and see how it goes.

_Excellent idea. _

"What will you wear to the feast, Kagome-sama?" A _very_ bubbly Shizuka asked, breaking up the internal conversation.

Kagome blinked. Recovering quickly, she said, "I expect that Momiji-san will choose something suitable…"

"I wonder whether it will be another of Hatsuyuki-sama's formal silks, or perhaps we will finally see one of Izayoi-sama's beautiful ensembles? You would look especially lovely in the 'Winter Cherry'," Gitoumaru's mother prattled on, oblivious to the girl's surprised reaction.

Ichige noticed, however. "Were you not aware of the provenance of the robes you have been wearing, Kagome-sama?" she asked, with a touch of disapproval.

"Er, no… Who is Hatsuyuki-sama?" Kagome asked, fairly sure she was about to sound rather ridiculous.

"Sesshomaru-sama's lady mother." Ichige's golden-brown eyes were sharp. "Our lord does you great honour by permitting you to wear them."

"Oh! Inuyasha didn't say anything…" she faltered, mentally kicking herself for not asking about the rich garments she had been wearing without a thought.

"He would not recognize Hatsuyuki-sama's robes, as they were packed away after her death. Izayoi-sama had her own wardrobe that she brought with her to the fortress as part of her tithe; however, several sets of notable formal robes, such as the 'Winter Cherry', were created for her once she became Chief Wife."

I see… uh, thank you for that information. Do you know if there is anything already selected, Ume-chan?" Kagome asked, turning towards the young female.

Ume bowed before replying, "Not to my knowledge, Kagome-sama."

"It'll be a surprise for all of us, then. I am very grateful to Sesshomaru-sama for loaning me his late mother's finery… oh! I hugged a _tenbaryu_ while wearing it…!"

"I dare say the original owner would not care, Kagome-sama; she wore her best robes in the muck of the stables quite regularly," an elderly female that had been introduced as Shizuka's mother-in-law piped up. "She never minded what anyone said, except for the Inu no Taisho… and he was as bad as she was."

Kagome giggled nervously. "She sounds like more than a match for him!"

"He truly adored her; the life-light didn't come back into his eyes until Inuyasha-sama was born to Izayoi-sama," the old female confirmed, then added, "She was as different from that scandal of a brother of hers as day is to night." Elegantly coiffed heads nodded in agreement around the room, and Kagome was reminded that her afternoon guest list was for the most part carefully restricted to so-called loyalists.

"May I ask how Hatsuyuki-sama died?" she cautiously asked after a fresh round of tea was poured.

"From a wasting disease; none of our healers could help her. There was some thought that it may have been the result of a curse, but that was never proven." The old female folded her hands into her sleeves, her expression thoughtful. The tea party broke up soon after that with many gay comments and plans for retrieving treasured silks from storage chests so that Kagome-sama could see them in all their finery the following night. As the room cleared, Saya rose and silently followed the ladies out, then bowed to her before shutting the doors leading into the corridor.

Kagome slumped and blew out her bangs. "Whew! Thought it would never end. Ume-chan… are there any hakama on hand?"

The teen gave her a puzzled look. "May I ask what for, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome stood up and shook out the sleeves of her borrowed kosodes before slipping out of the garments and handing them to Ume, leaving herself garbed only in the two innermost layers secured by a colourful sash. "I intend on doing a few kata, and I'd like full freedom of movement if at all possible."

"Very well…" As the teen began the dual processes of neatly folding the precious silks and searching through a chest for the requested hakama, Kagome fetched her sword from the weapons stand and moved to the middle of the room to begin an easy warm-up. She'd barely raised the sheathed blade over her head at arms length to make sure the delicately-carven roof beams were out of range when Ume barked, "Kagome-sama! Let me remove those combs first!"

Kagome chuckled and held still as Ume plucked out the elaborate tortoiseshell combs and then quickly braided her hair before handing her a pair of hakama. Once donned, it was obvious they were meant for someone of taller stature, so Ume knotted the wide leg hems loosely around her ankles. "Thanks, Ume-chan… did those combs belong to Hatsuyuki-sama as well?" Kagome asked, kilting up the skirts of her kosodes into her sash and rolling back the sleeves.

Ume bit her lip as she examined the hair ornaments. "I don't think so, Kagome-sama… I am told that Hatsuyuki-sama wore her hair up with jewelled pins, not combs. Perhaps they were Izayoi-sama's?"

"Remind me to ask Momiji-san or Inuyasha; I don't want to make a mistake like that again." Ume nodded and went back to caring for the clothing as Kagome closed her eyes to centre herself.

She slowly spun empty-handed through a series of stances, concentrating on stretching and warming her long-unused muscles, searching for any restrictions to her movements due to the scar tissue. _Luckily for me the damage was on my left side, not my right… again._ Finding none, she repeated the exercises at a swifter pace, exulting in the energy coursing through her veins. Abruptly snapping her sword out of its sheath, she launched into the full kata cycle, whirling and spinning, listening gleefully to the singing of her blade as it sliced the air. Once, twice, three times she went through the entire kata just to make sure she had a full range of motion and was elated to discover no apparent reason why she couldn't thoroughly kick some taiyoukai ass if Sesshomaru was so foolish as to test her again.

Completing the final step, she closed her eyes and paused for a moment, the vaporous sword tip resting lightly on the golden-hued mats… and became aware of a draft from the garden wall panel. Glancing in that direction, she grinned at the utterly gob-smacked look on Gitoumaru's face before winking at him. When the friendly gesture did nothing to alter his astonished expression, she followed his line of sight towards the silver flames licking up her legs. "C'mon, Gitoumaru-kun… don't tell me you've never seen a battle aura before?"

The cobalt-striped youth closed his mouth and shook his head, never taking his dark eyes from her. "I am indeed familiar with _demonic_ battle auras, Kagome-sama… but you did not manifest power like this when we fought."

Kagome considered him carefully. "I didn't want to hurt you, Gitoumaru-kun, so I didn't utilize my full abilities against you. All I wanted was the return of the Jewel shard." Just as his face fell at the realization she could have squashed him like a bug, she continued, "How do you think I've survived battling Sesshomaru-sama? If I didn't carry a trace of demonic power, I couldn't use my sword at all."

"However, your demonic power should be burned away by your strong spiritual energy… but instead the two opposing forces co-exist within your body." Instinctively dropping into a defensive stance, Kagome brought up her sword as a second _youki_ signature accompanied by a deep voice made itself known out in the garden. As Kiriaisai came into view through the open wall panel, the energy rose around her until she was encircled in leaping silver flames and coloured vapours whirled down the blade. The inu-youkai stopped, then took a step back, his gaze riveted on the young woman he had privately dismissed as passably-talented swordswoman despite Totosai's glowing commendation and his lord's grudging respect. _I certainly did not expect this; her powers are considerable. She is most definitely the trained warrior Sesshomaru-sama claimed her to be; he was wise to make her an ally._

Kagome slowly straightened up, dropping her sword tip but maintaining a level of power that kept the flames dancing and the vapours spinning. "Good afternoon, Kiriaisai-san; were you looking for Gitoumaru-kun, or for me?"

"For you, my lady. The armoury keeper will be here anon."

"_Terrific!_" Kagome tossed her blade up against her shoulder, grinning brilliantly. "Silk robes are very nice, but I'm far more comfortable in uniform."

Kiriaisai gave her a look that was respectful but leavened by a touch of mischief. "If you can call that scandalously brief item of clothing you arrived in a _uniform_…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha arrived at the same time as the elderly armourer, who spent several minutes teasing the hanyou about making the switch from fire-rat to body armour while his assistant arranged several bulky packages. Kagome watched the back-and-forth with amusement, but also noticed that Inuyasha's smile didn't quite reach his eyes. _He looks so tense… like a coiled spring… luckily he's been training with the guards, or he'd be picking fights all over the fortress. _Her hanyou finally seated himself and brushed a light kiss over her cheek; she was grateful that his stand-offish attitude towards intimate contact didn't extend to other expressions of affection.

"Well, Kagome-sama, art thou ready to be fitted with this highly fashionable guard's uniform?" the jocular inu-youkai asked. "By any chance, dost thou know the type of material thy damaged cuirass and these gauntlets were created from?"

"I'm afraid I don't," Kagome answered truthfully, eyeing her heretofore missing gauntlets and battered combat boots as he lined them up neatly on the tatami mats. "They were gifts."

The armourer tapped her gauntlets with a soot-blackened claw; Kagome noticed the powerful muscles cording his forearms. The plain kosode and hakama he wore were both startlingly clean against his work-darkened skin and she guessed that he had 'cleaned up' especially for this visit away from the heat and dirt of his forge. He fixed her with an inquisitive look. "I have heard that the human Emperor of Japan has copied his Chinese counterpart and created a guard corps formed solely of females… and that thou are one of them."

"I am a Celestial Bodyguard," she answered cautiously. _That's the truth… except I'm the only one __my__ Emperor has in harness!_ "My equipment was supplied by the Imperial Armouries."

"Including thy sword?" he asked, a touch too eagerly.

"Yes."

"Interesting," he mused, eyeing her speculatively, but Kagome merely smiled sweetly so he desisted from further questioning, especially after Inuyasha voiced a low growl. Glancing quickly at the hanyou, the armourer whipped out a length of linen cord equipped with interval markings and asked her to stand up. He rapidly measured her height, hips, waist and bust over her garments and then began to rummage in the open packages. Twenty minutes later, she was clad in a pair of black fire-rat hakama as well as a dark grey dragon-hide tunic and was being fitted with a pair of boots identical to the ones Inuyasha was currently wearing.

"My combat boots are still serviceable… aren't they?" Kagome asked, wriggling her toes inside the armoured leather and testing the feel of the soles.

The armourer dangled one of the distinctly worse-for-wear pieces of footwear from the tips of his claws. "If thou insist…"

"Well… I'll hang onto them for when we leave here." She smiled at him, and then let out a happy yelp when he produced a familiar red-and-gold length of silk from one of his bags and tossed it to her. "Thanks! I was afraid that I'd never see this again!" she exclaimed as she wrapped the sash around her waist.

"It's just ordinary silk…." He sounded disappointed.

Kagome couldn't help grinning. "Not _everything_ about me is unusual!" The armoury keeper chortled as his assistant re-packed all the bags; she returned his exiting bow and then turned her attention to Inuyasha, who appeared intensely interested in the tatami mats. Kneeling beside him, she rested her chin on his shoulder while sliding one hand up under his hair. "What's bothering you, _koibito_?" she softly asked, rubbing the nape of his neck. "Besides the obvious, of course… like having to be nice to your brother on a regular basis."

Inuyasha heaved a great sigh before capturing her other hand and stroking the pad of his thumb over her knuckles. "I don't know how much more of this waiting around to be attacked I can take."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'm fairly sure that Sesshomaru plans to push the envelope with this feast…"

"Keh. I'd do much better _knowing_ the fucking plan rather than just guessing at it!" He paused, then looked closely at his bright-eyed, healthy, _alive_ Kagome, and smiled crookedly. "You've been promoted." His claw traced the symbol of rank embossed into the high collar of the tunic. "You're now a captain of the guards."

"Crap. Guess I'll have to really mind my salutes and regulations then," Kagome joked, but the answering smile again didn't reach his eyes.

"If Hakimaru doesn't make his move within the next three days, your promise to Sesshomaru be damned… we're out of here." Kagome began to protest, but he silenced her with a finger across her lips. "We have to get back to our pack, and we should be hunting Naraku, not hanging around here!"

"But, Inuyasha… don't you want revenge for what he did to your mother?" she cautiously asked, worried at the way his cheek stripes were darkening.

He briefly closed his eyes. "I'm more concerned about what he might do to _you_," he whispered, his ears flattening into his hair and his grip on her fingers tightening.

"I'm not exactly helpless, Inuyasha; you know I can fight back…" He moved restlessly, refusing to look at her, so she moved her hand up over the top of his head and gently rubbed his ear. She was very startled when he snapped the furry appendage out of her fingertips and twisted his head to put it out of range. At that moment, there was a tap on the shoji and Gitoumaru entered.

Bowing deeply to the couple, he intoned, "Kagome-sama is invited to attend a cadet training session tomorrow morning in the main dojo."

She quickly pulled her hand away from Inuyasha and stood up, inclining her head to the youth. "I am honoured by the request."

"I shall inform my father that you have accepted his invitation," Gitoumaru gravely answered, and bowed out of the room. Kagome took a couple of steps away from Inuyasha and turned to face him squarely before seating herself again. His golden eyes were rimmed with scarlet, and his aura flaring.

"If you want to play by the asshole's rules, you go right ahead," he ground out.

Bewildered, Kagome stared at him, more than a little stung by the apparent insinuation that she was somehow siding with Sesshomaru against him… and then anger sparked. "Fine. If you want to take that attitude and leave the fortress, go right ahead; I won't stop you… but I won't break my word to your brother."

_That _did it. Inuyasha's aura boiled up around him as he dug his lengthening claws into the tatami mats. "_What_…?"

She folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes. "You heard me. It's screamingly obvious that you loathe this place, so go back to Edo and start the hunt for Naraku. I'll catch up once Hakimaru is dealt with."

"You're _not_ serious," he snarled.

"I made a promise, Inuyasha… but it doesn't bind you. In fact, it might be best that you leave, because I'm sure that would encourage Hakimaru to act sooner rather than later."

He leaned forward, his reddened gaze intent. "Are you defying me, bitch?"

Kagome looked him right in the eye, and firmly stated, "If you _choose_ to look at it that way… yes." His answering growl shook the rafters, but she relentlessly continued, "I'm staying here, with or without your approval." His body tensed, his lips curling back over his elongating fangs and Kagome wondered how far he would go to make her submit… but instead of tackling her, he backed away and then disappeared out the garden exit.

Shivering slightly, Kagome ran to the open panel, watching unhappily as a silver and red blur disappeared over the distant roof of another pavilion. _Is he burning off some aggression, or is he...? Damn, damned, damnable… did I push him too far? _She lightly banged her head against the frame. _I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I can't leave Rin; not when I might be the reason why she survived to grow up and marry Sesshomaru._ Rubbing her arms, she glanced down at her new uniform. _I guess I look like I've changed my allegiance… and I suppose I __was__ a little defiant… but still…_

The shoji slid open, and Ume entered carrying two stacked dinner trays. Glancing around in surprise, she asked, "Where is Inuyasha-sama?"

Kagome firmly shut the wall panel and kicked the locking bolt into place. "He's… stepped out for a while."

"Oh! Was that his _youki_ I just felt? I thought it was Sesshomaru-sama's!" Ume exclaimed, setting down the trays. "Will he return to dine?"

"I'm not sure," she answered, her heart twisting.

"He can always pick up something at the kitchens later," the teen reassured before sliding the tray in front of her. It all smelled wonderful, but Kagome discovered she'd lost her appetite.

Much later, after several desultory games of 'Go' with Ume that saw her beaten badly because her attention was elsewhere, Kagome lay under the small barrier she had erected inside the silken canopy. Her sword was tucked under her chin and her Jewel shards inside her yukata; however, her personal security was the last thing on her mind.

Would he really just take off without saying goodbye?

_No worries, Nixie… you're not alone._

_He is under a great deal of stress, but he would never leave you undefended._

I dunno… I told him to go…

_His absence may encourage Hakimaru to act more quickly._

I'm not afraid to fight alongside Sesshomaru, but I really hoped that facing a common threat now would act as a catalyst later against Naraku.

_He'll come back, Kagome; he'll always return to your side._

_Riko's right; he's probably out adding to the fortress' firewood supply or something_.

I hope so…

_Try to get some sleep. We'll stand watch_.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The next morning, there was no sign of Inuyasha; Kagome avoided the questioning looks and forced herself to eat the miso soup, rice and grilled fish before Ume assisted her into the new uniform and sleeked her hair into a topknot. Sliding her sword into place at her hip, she momentarily debated on where to carry her shards before asking Ume for a length of embroidery silk from the needlework project she knew the teen carried in her sleeve at all times. Using the colourful thread, she tied the bag around her neck so that it hung just below her linen-bound breasts, then tucked it inside her under-kosode.

Kagome had barely stepped into her new boots out in the corridor when Kiriaisai appeared on the veranda, Gitoumaru at his shoulder followed by Tsu and Kohire. "Where is Inuyasha-sama?" the cobalt-marked inu-youkai asked, peering over her shoulder into the inner room as if he thought the hanyou was hiding in one of the corners.

"I'm not sure," she answered shortly. "He left the fortress yesterday afternoon."

Several pairs of cat's-slit eyes stared blankly at her. "He left you undefended?" Kiriaisai asked, plainly horrified.

"I can take care of myself," she tartly replied, stalking past the tall _sentouken_ and the gaping guardsmen into the dawn-lit garden.

"When will he return?" Kiriaisai risked asking as he caught up. Gitoumaru jogged behind them, leading Fuchi and Saya. Tsu and Kohire had remained behind to guard the pavilion and hopefully await Inuyasha's return.

"No idea. He may not come back at all." Kagome's ears burned and the collar of her tunic felt uncomfortably tight.

"_What?_"

"Don't sweat it, Kiriaisai-san," she muttered flippantly. "Without Inuyasha-sama around, maybe _someone_ will be encouraged. Now, which way are we headed?" They had come to an intersection in the pavilion network; Kiriaisai just blinked at her for a moment before indicating the right-hand walkway. They strode along in silence, the fortress coming to life around them as the inhabitants readied themselves not only for another day, but a day marked by a feast. Dodging servants and guardsmen coming off duty, as well as various and sundry other bustling denizens, they made their way towards the far side of the maze of buildings. "Does Sesshomaru-sama have any orders for me?" Kagome asked bluntly as they crossed an empty courtyard.

Kiriaisai slowed his pace. "He has asked that you demonstrate your Imperial kata to the cadets." The tall youkai hesitated briefly before adding in a puzzled tone, "However, he does not wish you to give away your full potential."

A small light bulb went off in her brain, and Kagome nodded. "Understood. An element of secrecy is desirable."

"My lord has a very high opinion of your abilities…" Kiriaisai couldn't keep a trace of scepticism from his tone; Kagome grinned.

"You've already commented on the basic paradox of my spiritual and demonic energies; I believe that I may surprise you as much as our enemy, Kiriaisai-san!" They fell silent as they reached what appeared to be a secondary tower, and Gitoumaru stepped past them to open the door. Kiriaisai ushered Kagome into the most enormous dojo she'd ever seen… and she instantly understood the absence of footwear stashed outside. This dojo had a stone floor, not wooden, and the ceiling was at least sixty feet high. Light came in through clerestory windows set high up near the wooden-beamed ceiling, where plaster and wood took over from the stone blocks that formed the greater proportion of the walls. "Wow… why is this dojo so big?" she asked, once she was able to re-hinge her jaw and bow respectfully towards the niche on the far side.

"We occasionally train in our transformed state, Kagome-sama, so we require the extra room," Fuchi supplied.

She turned to face him. "Sesshomaru-sama would barely fit in here; two inu-youkai that size, and they wouldn't be able to do much other than growl at each other!" The dark-haired guardsman smirked rather toothily at her, stepped away from the wall where he'd parked himself alongside Saya, and turned into a large black dog that was almost double Kagome's height… but barely a quarter of Sesshomaru's transformed size. A long pink tongue lolled out and fuzzy ears flickered as Fuchi crouched, his tail waving gently… and then he was humanoid again. Kagome stepped up to him, laid her hand on his leather-covered chest and asked, "Where does your clothing go when you do that?"

He chuckled and tweaked her topknot. "Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies…"

"That's my line, smart-ass." Giving the tail of his own dark topknot a friendly tug, she turned to watch as a line of pink-cheeked cadets began filing into the dojo, obviously fresh from a warm-up outside. Gitoumaru executed a formal bow and went to join his classmates; Kagome noticed that their suikan and hakama were the same deep-indigo colour and style as her long-ago Academy uniform.

"Kagome-sama… how do you know what our lord looks like in his transformed state?" Kiriaisai asked, eyeing her speculatively.

Thinking fast, she quietly replied, "I was present when Sesshomaru-sama lost his arm to the Tetsusaiga; he was in canine form at the time." That information caused Kiriaisai's eyebrows to vanish under his dark bangs, but he said nothing more as he moved towards the front of the room. Kagome had to wonder exactly how Sesshomaru had explained the amputation to his associates… and hoped she wasn't now in deep trouble for contradicting him.

"We are honoured this morning by a guest observer. Kagome-sama is a Celestial Bodyguard at the Imperial Court of the Emperor of Japan… and Inuyasha-sama's lady wife." A room full of eyes slid her way, but not a head turned. Kiriaisai paused for effect, and then commanded, "Commence the kata." A couple of dozen polished wooden bokkens were flourished, and then the group began the intricate dance that Kagome knew so very well.

She bit her lip as she watched the group go through the familiar motions, some with far more grace and precision than others, and realized that she was about to set off the equivalent of a stun grenade when she demonstrated Sessaki's Imperial version. _Sesshomaru is really trying to up the ante here; I hope he's prepared Kiriaisai for the fact that I'm about to do the identical kata_… A wildly-wobbling female on the near side caught her eye. "Saya-kun… there seems to be a wide range of ability levels here…"

"Yes. All four cohorts are represented in this group. They do their warm-ups together and then break apart for year-specific instruction," the red-haired guardsman replied.

_When Sessaki set up the Imperial Military Academy, it would make sense that he'd base it on a working model… right down to the uniforms_. Kagome winced as one of the younger males accidentally cracked his fellow cadet a rather sharp blow on the leg when he tripped on the final lunge step.

"Kagome-sama… would you please demonstrate the Imperial kata for us?" Kiriaisai boomed from the other side of the room, and the hapless cadets appeared only too happy for the break as they bowed and seated themselves. Kagome squared her shoulders and quick-marched to the front, where she stood at attention for a moment, scanning the flushed faces with their varied facial markings and eye colours… and noting which ones glared with hostility while others were bright with curiosity. _Here goes nothing_…

She moved slowly through the cycle with empty hands, concentrating on cleanly executing the moves and keeping her power to a minimum, ignoring the startled gasps as some of the observers recognized the progression she was following. _Round two_… Releasing her sword from its sheath, she swept again into the step-lunge-parry-slash, allowing a small amount of energy to crackle around her form and her blade to shimmer, but that was all. _It's harder than it looks, to keep everything together and not let Fenik completely out to play!_

_This is cramping my style, Nixie._

Mine, too.

_Ready to face the music?_

Not really, but I suppose we have no choice…

"Kagome-sama… who taught you that kata?" Kiriaisai sharply demanded, at almost the moment she executed the final step and lowered her sword.

"My commanding officer," she answered as she sheathed her blade, watching the cadets' eyes pop as flickers of silver raced over the black fur of her hakama.

Kiriaisai visibly collected himself before barking, "One more time! The complete kata… Kagome-sama, would you be so kind as to assist me in correcting their form?" She bowed and moved among the forward rows, smiling kindly at the nervous youngsters, showing one how to smoothly transition from a lunge to a parry, another how to properly block. As she talked quietly and adjusted a wrist here, or a foot stance there, the cadets relaxed by degrees… although she noticed that Kiriaisai kept her well away from a small group of older teens who were sending poisonous glares her way.

"Select partners and spar using the kata!" At Kiriaisai's bellow, all the youngsters paired off and went at each other… except for one young female. Smiling and crooking her finger at the fair-haired inu-youkai, Kagome led her to the side of the energetic gaggle.

"Would you spar with me? I don't have a partner, either," she invited, and the adolescent bowed, squared up and sank into a stance. Kagome pulled her sheathed weapon out of her sash and commenced the exercise. To her great joy, her battle-sight clicked on without any problem and allowed her to easily evade the girl's attacks, which were surprisingly fast for one so young. However, her opponent soon became sloppy, and she called a halt to demonstrate the correct offensive moves.

The entire group was split up after that, each year retiring into a different corner. Kiriaisai came up to her, his dark blue eyes glinting. "You show promise as an instructor, Kagome-sama; will you join us again tomorrow?"

"It would be an honour, Kiriaisai-san. Thank you." She bowed formally and took her leave, shadowed by Fuchi and Saya. They made it half-way across the courtyard before the red-head could no longer contain himself.

"A _human_ taught you that kata?" he spluttered.

"My commander," she reiterated. "He is highly skilled."

"But… that kata was invented by the Inu no Taisho! How could a human know of it?" Saya demanded hotly.

"I'll ask him next time I give a situation report."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"This seems like so much work, Kagome-sama!" Rin groused from her spot on the tatami mats a couple of hours later. The little girl lay on her stomach, her chin propped on her small hands and her tabi-clad feet kicking the air. "How much longer is it going to take?"

"My bottom is going to sleep," Kagome confided, and Rin giggled merrily. "Pity poor Ume-chan, who has to turn a sow's ear into a silk purse!"

"You're already pretty, Kagome-sama, so I don't know why it's taking Ume-san so long!" Rin stuck out her bottom lip before popping in another sweet dumpling. The afternoon tea party had been cancelled in favour of primping, so Rin had been included to keep her out of Momiji's way as the preparations for the feast wound up to a fever pitch. As a result, Kagome had both Ume and Anzu working on her; the teens seemed determined to make her into a reasonable facsimile of a noblewoman for the evening. Kagome couldn't help but remember Suzume's quiet, deft touch at the wedding, and wished for his familiar presence.

The two girls had just finished an elaborately braided coiffure when Momiji arrived with another servant in tow, looking uncharacteristically flustered. Kagome just caught the last part of the tirade she was muttering heatedly under her breath and had to repress a smile. "Change the menu at the last minute, _hmmm_? Just wait until I get my claws into that fat raccoon-dog… oh! Very nice, ladies. Yes… she will do." Ume and Anzu withdrew to the side, pink with praise as well as the contents of their dainty cups, which had contained a potent plum wine instead of jasmine tea. Anzu had brought a small flask 'compliments of her uncle' hidden in her sleeve this afternoon; while Kagome had warily sipped, the girls had merrily slurped.

Luckily for them, Momiji was far too preoccupied with Toku's dastardly menu-meddling to notice their too-bright eyes and giddy smiles. Still grumbling, she directed the servant to deposit a stack of cedar wood boxes next to the low table; bowing, the woman then made her escape. Momiji separated the boxes into two piles and then looked around. "Where is Inuyasha-sama? Is he still in the bath house?"

Kagome found her sleeve hem highly interesting. "He left yesterday afternoon…" There was a very long and very uncomfortable pause while she bit her lip and tried to ignore the prickling at the corner of her eyes as she was forced to confront what she had successfully avoided thinking about all day.

"_WHAT?_" Momiji thundered, all of her formidable attention now centred on the human woman seated in front of her. When Kagome did not offer any other information, the dark-haired inu-youkai pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned loudly. "Where did he go?"

"I assume back to Edo, but I'm not sure," Kagome murmured. "The strain of waiting around for Hakimaru-sama to attack got to him…"

"He left you behind?" The tone was flat and disbelieving. Kagome stayed silent; Rin crept over and burrowed into her lap. Momiji exhaled through her teeth and then spoke, her voice crisp. "Well… that is certainly unexpected, but we will work around his absence." She slid one stack of boxes out of the way and began opening the rest, revealing silk kosodes in every hue and shade of pink, from palest blossom to deepest red. "This is the 'Winter Cherry' ensemble, made for Izayoi-sama to celebrate the birth of Inuyasha-sama. Sesshomaru-sama has specifically requested that you wear these robes tonight."

Kagome cast a glance over the garments. "They are very beautiful, Momiji-san, and it is an honour to wear them," she said automatically, but the realization that she was about to face this situation without Inuyasha twisted her stomach into knots.

"Stand up then… Rin-chan, cease that blubbering. It won't bring Inuyasha-sama back." Momiji shook out a fine linen under-robe and eyed it critically while Kagome hugged Rin and wiped the little girl's tear-stained face with her sleeve.

"Why don't you help Ume-chan carry these pretty robes behind the screen so I can get dressed?" The little girl nodded, sniffling loudly, her dark eyes wet; Kagome smiled bravely and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, _aiji_."

While Momiji handed out the elegant kosodes one at a time, Ume laboured to make sure the multiple layers were displayed to advantage. Momiji herself arranged the final garment, a magnificent rich cherry-red kosode heavily embroidered with a pattern of black branches and silver _sakura_ blossoms. "Rin-chan… bring me that square box, please," Momiji directed, and the little girl carefully handed her a flat, finely-carved container that looked considerably newer than the last time Kagome had seen it.

Inside was the elaborate coral, mother-of-pearl and silver trimmed comb that she had already worn once at Yukihime and Shikoro's wedding five hundred years in the future… but was now supposed to be seeing for the very first time. She hoped she conveyed the right amount of surprise for her audience. "It's beautiful, Momiji-san… did this belong to Izayoi-sama as well?"

"Yes. It was her wedding gift from the Inu no Taisho, but before that, it belonged to his honoured mother." Momiji carefully placed the comb so that the silver pendants spilled down the side of Kagome's head and tinkled musically above her ear. She then stepped back to admire the effect and nodded. "Lovely. Anzu-san, take Rin-chan back to her own quarters and while you are there, please inform Sesshomaru-sama that he will be escorting Kagome-sama…"

"Like fucking _hell_ he will." At the rough snarl, all present nearly gave themselves whiplash reacting to both the voice and the elevated _youki _emanating from the doorway.

"_Inuyasha-sama!_" Rin wailed as she flung herself at the hanyou, who scooped her up and allowed her to beat her tiny fists on his chest while she sobbed into his fire-rat. "Why did you _leave_? Where did you _go_? We were _so_ _worried!_"

"I'm sorry, pup," he quietly rumbled, hugging her close. "I didn't mean to upset you." He raised his silver head and gave Kagome a direct look with scarlet-rimmed eyes; she averted her face and clenched her fists inside her sleeves, an odd mixture of relief at his return and anger that he had left in the first place whirling in her heart. "I heard there's a feast happening tonight…"

"Are you _sure_ you wish to attend, Inuyasha-sama?" Momiji drawled, with a distinct edge to her voice. "Sesshomaru-sama is perfectly capable of providing a _proper_ escort for Kagome-sama in your place."

The hanyou visibly bristled, glaring at her over Rin's head before turning the girl loose from his arms. "Like I'd trust him with _anything_ I valued…"

"Yet you left him with the responsibility for her safety," she growled. "You still seem to be in a temper; do you intend on keeping the peace tonight, or must I leash you?"

"_She's_ already collared me, so don't even try. I'm going to get cleaned up… don't you even _think_ of taking off with that asshole, bitch." With a final squeeze to Rin's shoulder, he disappeared again, dragging Tsu along with him after the hapless guardsman was quickly loaded down with the other stack of cedar-wood boxes.

"Well… back to our foul-mouthed, uncouth self, I see," grumbled Momiji, who finally noticed the tension radiating from Kagome. "Rin-chan, it's time to go with Anzu-san… no pouting, young lady. Be off with you."

Instead of immediately obeying, Rin scampered over the mats to stand beside Kagome. Reaching up to touch the jewels gleaming against the woman's dark hair, she whispered, "You look like a princess, Kagome-sama."

"Thank you, Rin-chan," she murmured back and tried to smile.

The little girl leaned in and whispered in Kagome's ear, "Inuyasha-sama will always come back to you, just like Sesshomaru-sama always returns for me." Smiling brightly, she stepped back and bowed. "Toku-san made peach _mochi_ cakes this morning; make sure you try one!"

"See you tomorrow, Rin-chan." After bowing to Momiji, the little girl slipped her hand into Anzu's and skipped off, her cheerful voice lifted in a nonsensical tune that sounded suspiciously like she was rhyming 'Jaken' and 'bokken'.

"Kagome-sama… are you all right?" Momiji asked, concerned at the mixed emotions clouding the human's scent.

"Not really, but there's nothing to be done for it." Darkened silver flashed for a moment as Kagome glanced up. "I'm so glad that he came back, but the original disagreement took place because he wants me to break my promise to Sesshomaru-sama and leave. I told him he was free to go, but that I was staying…."

"I do not ordinarily recommend defying one's alpha, but in this case, you have my support. However, sometimes to win larger battles, you must submit on minor issues… do not place yourself at odds with him tonight, Kagome-sama." Momiji reached over and tilted the woman's chin up with a gentle claw. "He overcame his pride to return to you, so let him have his way in other things."

Kagome nodded. "I'll do my best..."

"Good. Gitoumaru-kun will be sent for you; do you intend to carry your sword?"

"Yes."

"Where are the shards?"

She grinned and poked herself in the chest. "Padding my bosom…"

Momiji chuckled. "From what I've heard of its power, that may the safest use for them!" She neatly stacked the boxes and went to pour a cup of tea; however, the pot was cold. In the process of lifting the lid to check the water level, her sleeve brushed one of the dainty cups and knocked it over, allowing a couple of clear drops to trickle out. The inu-youkai sniffed at the fluid, paused, peered into the still-full pot of tea and then sniffed again before shooting Kagome a querying glance.

Kagome coughed lightly while an embarrassed Ume turned deep pink. "It was very nice plum wine…"

Momiji huffed irritably. "Honestly, between Anzu-san's uncle and Toku-san, I'll be as silver-haired as Sesshomaru-sama within the next century… which reminds me, I have some business to settle in the kitchens…" With a motherly pat on Kagome's shoulder, Momiji bustled away, her sights firmly set on a certain rotund chief cook.

The human and the inu-youkai looked at each other and sighed in relief before Ume began clearing the table. "I'll get a fresh kettle and make more tea for you and Inuyasha-sama," she said, then smirked cheekily. "Or perhaps I should see if Kohire-kun has any more of his uncle's wine?"

"Kohire-kun's…? I thought it was Anzu-san's uncle…?"

"The very same. He's famous for his distilling activities… some more palatable than others. I'll see if I can arrange a tray for Inuyasha-sama, as the feast doesn't start for a while, and I imagine he must be hungry."

"Toku-san just might conscript you into helping in the kitchens if you aren't careful!"

The teen mock-saluted. "Send out a search party if I don't return within the hour."

After Ume had departed, for want of something to do, Kagome practised rising to her feet, walking and neatly seating herself in the trailing robes. She decided that she preferred Suzume's placement of the jewelled comb, because the tinkling of the metal pendants right above her ear was going to drive her crazy before the end of the night. _I wonder if I complained about that to Inuyasha… and centuries later he remembered to tell Suzume? Gah. Not the sort of question I should be thinking about right now._ One of her circuits of the room brought her to the weapons rack; she hefted her sword's familiar and comforting weight. _What if… there's an incident at the feast? Would Hakimaru attempt a public assassination of both brothers… and me?_ Chills ran down her spine and back up again. _What if… he somehow managed to poison the food…? _She thought hard. _Sesshomaru's nose would detect something like that, since Sessaki apparently smelled the infection in my arm from Kohaku's weapon._

She caught herself twisting Fenik's scabbard between her hands while she paced; forcibly stopping herself and cursing at the metallic chiming next to her ear, she took several deep, calming breaths before carefully removing the hair ornament. Controlling her breathing was a very good thing, because she nearly fainted dead away in the next moment.

The shoji whipped open, and _Yashita_ stood in the doorway.

Her sheathed sword slipped out of her nerveless fingers, deeply dinting the tatami mats as it thudded to the floor, but she had the presence of mind to hold onto the precious comb as she stared open-mouthed at her hanyou. He wore a deep berry-blue silk kosode, the exact same colour as his cheek stripes, embroidered with circular formal crests in silver thread. The tails of a dark cherry-red obi fluttered against immaculate white hakama, and his silver hair flowed loose over his shoulders, handsomely framing his regal appearance.

Keen scarlet-rimmed amber eyes took in Kagome's stunned expression. "Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" he asked, stalking fluidly towards her while Tsu deposited the empty garment boxes and the neatly-folded fire-rat inside the door before beating a hasty exit.

Kagome could only gaze up at him, utterly speechless. _Not a ghost exactly… more like a vision of the future._ The sight was so briefly overwhelming as her two hanyous blurred into one, she dropped her eyes to focus on the divot at the base of his throat, framed by the pure white linen of his under-kosode. Hesitantly, she reached out to touch the rich blue silk, felt the hard planes of his body under her fingertips, her nerves calming and any residual anger draining away with his solid presence. Moving very slowly, she leaned in to rest her forehead against his chest, the steady thumping of their hearts loud in her ears. "Th-thank you for coming back," she whispered, breathing his woodsy scent accented by the tang of cedar-oil. He shifted his feet and she pulled back slightly. Unable to meet his eyes, she worried one of the silver pendants on the comb between her fingertips until his larger hand stilled the nervous motion.

"What do you have there?" Inuyasha's voice was deep and intimate; his breath ruffled her bangs. Kagome opened her fingers to display the ornament and heard him suck in his breath. "Who gave you this?" he quietly demanded, touching the coral and mother-of-pearl jewels with delicate claw tips.

She bit her lip, but bravely replied, "Momiji-san, by way of your brother."

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

"The pendants… Momiji-san hung them too close to my ear… the noise was bothering me…" Kagome mumbled, watching his long fingers caress the carven gemstones.

"My mother always wore it higher…" His other hand came up to rest on the top of her head. "My father would tease her; she'd tell him to wear it over his ear and see how long he lasted." Plucking the ornament from her hand, he shook it ever-so-gently, the silver pendants chiming musically. "I remember tracking her by the sound…" With a deliberate motion, Inuyasha slid the comb into place so that the pendants spilled down the back of her head, the noise made tolerable by distance.

He dropped his hands to her shoulders and held her in place while he stepped back, admiring the elegant garments. Kagome's eyes seemed unable to go higher than his chin; Inuyasha sighed quietly. "Keh. We're quite a pair, aren't we?" he murmured, rubbing his thumbs along her collarbone through the embroidered silk.

"We weren't supposed to go to bed angry any more…" She risked a glance upward and fell into golden-bronze pools just as his _youki _wrapped itself around her, closely followed by his arms. Kagome let out a small whimper and burrowed into his shoulder, hugging him for all she was worth. "Yash…"

A startled noise from the doorway interrupted any further reconciliatory intimacies; Ume was taken aback by the silver and red energies wreathing the entwined couple, but managed to not lose her grip on the tray. Inuyasha cast a baleful glare her way and she quickly bowed, dropping her eyes. "Forgive me, my lord."

"Not your fault, whelp. I left the door open," the hanyou replied, releasing Kagome and stooping to retrieve her weapon. "You brought a snack for us?"

"Yes, but as Kagome-sama predicted, Toku-san has put me to work. I am expected back to help arrange platters…"

"Don't keep him waiting, then."

Ume bowed and fled back to the kitchens, where she was instantly mobbed for information by certain dreamy-eyed young ladies, who having decided the elder brother was unattainable, had shifted their mooning to the younger… conveniently ignoring the fact he was already mated. Ume pursed her lips and emphasized the close connection between the couple, but to no avail.

Within the pavilion, Kagome had pulled back her sleeves and served Inuyasha tea like a proper matron, much to his amusement. "Keh… hanging out with those biddies every afternoon has finally taught you some lady-like manners," he teased, tapping his claws on the porcelain cup. Kagome followed the restless motion and then glanced at his widened, darkened cheek stripes.

"Inuyasha, why hasn't your _youki_ settled down? Usually as soon as I touch you it retracts."

He fanned his fingers and considered the extra-long claws for a moment. "Not sure; I'm geared up for an attack, I guess. Does it bother you?"

"You look pretty intimidating… like you're on the verge of transforming."

"Probably because I _am_." At her startled gasp, he slowly nodded. Spearing a dumpling on the tip of his claw, he contemplated it for a moment before popping it in his mouth. "Right now, there's a pretty strong sense of threat and my _youki_ is much closer to the surface, just waiting for that asshole to make a move."

She stared into her tea cup for a moment, chewing her lip. "I wondered if Hakimaru might try something at the feast."

"Worth considering, but a public attack isn't his style. He prefers to work in the shadows, like a puppet-master, creating the plots and having others execute them. After the last couple of attempts, even the most thick-headed goons ought to realize that doing his bidding is a death sentence." Inuyasha contemplated something in the middle distance for a few moments until continuing, "Keh. I don't think I've hated anyone as much as Hakimaru… until Naraku shoved himself into my life." He downed the steaming tea and set the cup aside before closing the distance between them. A gentle hand came up to cup her cheek, to run the pad of his thumb across her lips. "You look so beautiful, _koishii_… you'll put all those youkai bitches to shame."

Kagome reached out to caress the heavy, gleaming fabric of his kimono. "My handsome prince," she murmured, first tracing the silver embroidery marking his shoulder, then lightly stroking his cheek stripes before meeting his intense gaze. She was in his embrace, being kissed breathless, his hand snaking under the layered skirts up the back of her thigh to cup her naked behind.

He laughed when she squeaked and slapped his chest in response to his wandering hand. With a mischievous pinch quickly followed by a soothing pat on the stinging flesh, he grinned shamelessly. "Oi… I kinda like this traditional style you've been wearing!"

Scowling ferociously, she growled, "Only _you_ would wait until I'm dressed like an empress before taking advantage of it…"

"Peeling you out of all these layers might be fun," he said archly, watching her with hooded eyes as he carefully curved his hand around her thigh. Moving very slowly, concentrating on the feel of her warm, silky skin, he pressed the heel of his palm against her sex and splayed his fingers over her belly, the tips of his claws lightly prickling. Kagome inhaled sharply and pressed upward against his touch, almost painfully aware of how long it had been since they last made love. Her spiking arousal made his pupils dilate and he inhaled deeply, his own body responding hard to her alluring scent. _Not right now… but later…_ Slowly withdrawing his hand, delicately trailing his claw tips down her inner thigh, he straightened her kimono but didn't release her from his embrace, instead kissing her deeply until she was moaning softly into his mouth.

They both growled when someone tapped lightly on the door. "Give us a minute!" Inuyasha commanded and kissed her again before standing them both up. Kagome was prettily flushed, her darkened eyes sparkling with desire. He helpfully smoothed her somewhat rumpled robes, running his hands down over her body, aware of her hardened nipples through the thin layers of silk. Her elaborate hair style attracted his attention; frowning slightly, he contemplated the three long braids tied together at their ends with a silver ribbon. Working quickly, he pulled off the ribbon and loosened the woven strands until her hair flowed freely, the jewelled comb continuing to hold back the sides. "That's better," he murmured, while Kagome bit her tongue in memory of Momiji's advice to let him have his way. Handing her the sword, he slipped his arm around her shoulders and looked towards the door. "Enter."

The shoji rattled open, revealing Gitoumaru resplendent in bronze silk and cobalt lacquer, as well as Kohire in full dress uniform. The two inu-youkai looked slightly disconcerted, undoubtedly at the interesting scents swirling around the room, but recovered quickly. "Good evening, my lord and lady," Gitoumaru saluted politely. "We have the honour of being your escorts this evening."

"Thank you!" Kagome smiled, hoping to put the two at ease despite Inuyasha's forbidding glower at their intrusion. "Gitoumaru-kun, would you please carry my sword for me?"

The teen actually took a step back. "I am of the opinion that only certain people should handle that blade, and I am not one of them, Kagome-sama."

Fenik… what exactly did you _do_ while I was unconscious?

_I don't like strangers feeling me up._

Gitoumaru isn't a stranger, and he's hardly going to be… 'feeling you up'… so do you mind?

"It's all right, Gitoumaru-kun. Fenik won't be difficult, because I'll purify him if he bites you." Kagome extended the sword hilt-first to the nervous teen, who very reluctantly reached for it. He hunched his shoulders and flinched, half-expecting a defensive jolt, but nothing happened… until a tiny shower of sparks shot out of the scabbard. Gitoumaru briefly fumbled, but when the sword remained silent, he uneasily propped it against his shoulder.

Kagome smiled broadly and patted his arm. "See? He behaves himself… sometimes. You'll have to tell me later what sort of display he put on."

"Oi, Kohire… before we come back tonight, I want you to find me some arrows."

The guardsman blinked. "Arrows… my lord?"

"Yeah. About half a dozen." Inuyasha offered no explanation, just made sure that Tetsusaiga was seated comfortably on his hip. "Let's go, Kagome-_sama_."

She slipped her hand into his as they stepped through the doors and into their footwear. Keeping her voice down, she whispered, "Now you'll have all the guardsmen thinking that we do kinky stuff with those arrows…"

He dipped his head beside her ear. "Except _I_ won't be the one being pinned," he muttered, his deeper and rougher voice sending little thrills down her spine.

The trip across the fortress to the dining pavilion seemed to take forever, as they encountered other festively-attired couples, which necessitated an exchange of polite bows and greetings as they progressed. Inuyasha's grip on her hand was tight to the point of discomfort by the time Kohire ushered them into an antechamber where Sesshomaru and Jaken waited. The taiyoukai gave them both thorough once-overs before nodding in approval, his yellow eyes glittering in anticipation. "The fortress is buzzing with your display at the dojo this morning; there has been a great deal of traffic in and out of Hakimaru's rooms ever since. He will undoubtedly make his move very soon."

"Tonight?" Kagome asked, her mouth suddenly dry, and noting that Sesshomaru carried only Tenseiga.

"I doubt it. He has not yet laid eyes on you, miko, and has only heard of your power second-hand; tonight he will assess you from a safe distance."

"The fucker has an energy whip; what's to stop him from using it on us?" Inuyasha snarled, jamming his hands into his silken sleeves. Jaken made a disgusted noise at the hanyou's profanity; the taiyoukai waved it off.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "The odds are very low that he will attempt anything in public; that is simply not his style. Besides, your mate has the ability to deflect that particular attack with her barrier."

"C-could he have poisoned the food?" Kagome asked, voicing her earlier fear.

"Highly unlikely, as that would put his own supporters at risk."

The hanyou snorted. "Keh. Concern for others ain't his strong suit."

"True. However, he prefers to weave elaborate plots rather than engage in rapid action, and he cannot possibly hope to incorporate your miko in his plans as of yet."

"Would it kill you to call Kagome by her name?" Inuyasha wondered.

Sesshomaru merely shot him a cool look before addressing the woman in question. "Tonight you will take the place of the ranking female, so you will be seated on my right. Inuyasha will sit to _your_ right; this is not customary, but I am more interested in security than tradition."

She nodded, shook out the extravagant sleeves and squared her shoulders. Looking Sesshomaru straight in the eye, she said, "I'm ready, sir." He inclined his head slightly, but said nothing.

The door opened and Kiriaisai appeared. He was also dressed in his family colours, but his formal rig was the inverse of his son's; a bronze-coloured breastplate covered robes of intense cobalt blue. "All is in readiness, my lords and lady."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a very crooked grin. "Showtime…" Jaken led the way out of the room; Kiriaisai waited until they were lined up neatly like ducklings before nodding to the two guards who quickly opened the wooden panels… and as they stepped through, the murmur of conversation instantly died away. Kagome kept her eyes front and her back very straight as she followed Sesshomaru up onto a low dais, conscious of Inuyasha's grumbling growl. Stopping behind thick cushions, they all turned outwards, and Kagome was suddenly highly aware of being the focus of dozens of very keen cat's-slit eyes. Behind the raised platform, Kiriaisai, Gitoumaru and Kohire took up protective positions at their backs.

Sesshomaru seated himself before the weight of all that attention weakened her knees, and she immediately followed suit… then had to hold back a nervous giggle. _Just like the dinner last winter, I'm the rabbit between two dogs… except this time, there's no friendly kitsunes or wolves to set me at ease_… Tenseiga arrived on the mat between their cushions; Inuyasha seemed inclined to prop Tetsusaiga against his shoulder instead, but finally laid the sword aside. Kagome eyed Tenseiga's neatly-wrapped hilt for a moment, tempted to see if the sword would 'talk' to her like Tetsusaiga did, but then decided to leave well enough alone.

Glancing over the crowded hall, she picked out the faces of ladies who had come to call over the past week, and politely nodded to them. All returned her acknowledgement, especially Gitoumaru's mother, who actually rose to her feet and bowed. Kagome noted that the woman's bronze-and-peach-embroidered cobalt kimono was very beautiful… and somehow familiar… but then grinned into her sleeve when Shizuka's elderly mother-in-law tugged sharply on her skirts and forced her to be seated. Behind her, she was willing to bet that Gitoumaru's cheeks were scarlet at his mother's enthusiasm. _I wonder if she's mellowed at all; must remember to ask my mom next time I see her_. A chill rippled through her. _If Gitoumaru has become Sessaki's __sentouken__… then his father must be dead. Damn. Wait… mom has had lunch with Shizuka-sama on the other side of the well, so his dad __must__ be still alive…? I wonder if it is possible to be mated without the soul bond?_

Individual footed trays holding covered containers of rice and noodles plus tiny bowls of various sauces and condiments were set down before them, quickly followed by several beautifully-arranged platters of vegetables, grilled meats and fish. Ume winked at her as she neatly poured a small cupful of sake before withdrawing. Kagome took several calming breaths to settle her nerves, and waited for Sesshomaru to begin.

He raised his sake cup on the tips of his long claws and intoned a toast to the Western Lands; Kagome murmured a 'banzai' along with everyone else and tried to swallow the potent liquor as daintily as possible. It burned a path down her throat, but she managed not to cough. As soon as Sesshomaru picked up his chopsticks, she followed suit and concentrated on eating her meal, hyper-aware of the fine silks in danger of being spattered by a moment of carelessness.

_Relax, Kagome._

I'm trying, Midoriko!

_You've done this plenty of times before as Celestial Bodyguard._

True… but you're not the one being examined and gossiped about by a roomful of very interested bitches!

_At least they're not sniffing your bottom…Fenik is complaining that Gitoumaru is squeezing his shaft too tightly._

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both looked her way when she choked; the hanyou immediately handed her his tea cup. She downed a gulp and thanked him with a watery-eyed smile.

I am not touching _that_ comment with a ten-foot halberd!

_Feeling better now?_

Yeah… thanks.

Sesshomaru wasn't one for small talk at meals; he handled his chopsticks with grace and dexterity. Kagome peeked at the contents of his bowl and realized that he was eating far stickier rice than she or Inuyasha. _That's how he manages… clever solution to keeping his food off his clothing_. On her other side, Inuyasha had hardly touched his meal. _Not again… just like the night of the New Moon_… She leaned over and whispered, "It's really good, _koibito_. Toku-san has outdone himself."

"I _hate_ being on display," he growled, but he softened that with a quick smile for her alone and allowed her to feed him a bite of the fish. Kagome smiled back and selected a succulent chunk of meat to add to his rice bowl. He sighed and began to eat; she made a point of passing over tidbits, fully aware of the public statement of intimacy she was making in memory of the New Moon Festival when Yashita had declared his connection to her in the same way. Inuyasha seemed to clue in, because after a time he offered her a morsel. "Give this a try, _koishii_. What do you think of the sauce?"

She chewed and savoured. "It's delicious."

"Are you enjoying the meals you've had here?" Sesshomaru asked, startling her with not only the abruptness of the question but also his apparent interest in her answer.

"Very much so. The spicing is so subtle and very enjoyable."

His yellow eyes glinted. "That dish happens to be the one Toku added to the menu without Momiji's permission."

While Inuyasha snickered, Kagome chuckled quietly. "I don't think I'll mention this to her…"

Ume arrived to whisk away the emptied platters and replace them with one carrying an artistic array of sweets, including the peach-shaped and filled _mochi_ Rin had mentioned. Tea was poured and Kagome sat back with the delicate porcelain cup in her hands to again survey the guests, who were for the most part eating, drinking and making merry… some obviously having imbibed considerably more sake than others. "Which one is Hakimaru?" she asked quietly.

"To your far right," Sesshomaru murmured. "He is seated alone." She casually let her gaze wander in the direction indicated and was instantly pinned by predatory chrome-yellow eyes. _A crescent moon_… Kagome blinked and examined him while he just as intently studied her, a dark and thoroughly unpleasant smile curving his thin lips. _This guy's aura is nearly as dark as Naraku's! _A low growl rumbled through the air beside her as Inuyasha became aware of Hakimaru's interest, so she broke off the unnerving eye contact by looking at her hanyou instead.

"It's all right, Inuyasha…" she whispered, reaching out to touch his shoulder. The hanyou ignored her and she was shocked to see the scarlet vapours of his aura begin to rise. "Inuyasha…?" she asked, tugging on his trailing sleeve. After a moment, he shook himself and leaned into her touch, but the threatening aura did not completely dissipate. Kagome put down her tea cup and slid her hand under his hair, rubbing soothing circles on his back through the heavy silk. He refused to completely relax, but his ears spent more time in their upright position than flattened menacingly.

Musicians and dancers arrived; Kagome puzzled over the low-pitched music until she realized that sensitive inu-youkai ears would be irritated by the decibel levels reached by human musicians and instruments. The dancers were gracefully fluid and very attractive, but she couldn't really enjoy the performance. Now that she knew where he was sitting, Kagome was uncomfortably aware of Hakimaru's intense attention. She tried to appear nonchalant and absorbed in the entertainment, but she felt distinctly hunted.

The hanyou was aware of Kagome's discomfort as well as its source, and his tolerance was far lower. He had done his best to remain aloof and unprovoked, but now the bastard had the gall to leer openly at _his_ mate, and the hanyou saw red. Tetsusaiga was in his hand when he heard Sesshomaru emit a subsonic warning growl. Inuyasha's shoulders stiffened, and then he swung his head towards his brother, the swift movement causing Kagome to jump a little. A brilliant blue rim surrounded his amber irises and the whites bled red above navy cheek stripes and elongating fangs.

While Jaken goggled, Sesshomaru sprang into action. "Kagome-sama… are you well?" he gravely inquired, and when she tore her eyes away from a transforming Inuyasha to stare at him in confusion, he gave her a significant look.

Instantly comprehending the need to remove Inuyasha from the situation, she gave a rapid nod. _Better than a 'sit'…_ "I do have a bit of a headache; I think the heat has affected me."

He inclined his head to her while holding Inuyasha's gaze with his own. "Brother… please return with your mate to her pavilion. She is ill."

Those nightmarish eyes narrowed slightly, but then Kagome grasped his kimono and after a quick glance down into her pleading face, he nodded and rose to his feet, bringing her up with him. Inuyasha steadied her as she bowed to Sesshomaru; he recalled his role in the game in time to stiffly incline his head to the taiyoukai. As they headed to the door, Kohire and Gitoumaru followed. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard mocking laughter ring out until it was cut off by the closing panels.

Inuyasha barely gave her time to don her footwear before he rushed her along, the layered kimono skirts preventing her from keeping up with his longer stride. "Inuyasha…!" she gasped out, and then squeaked in surprise as she was swooped up into his arms. They fairly flew through the corridors, over walkways and around buildings, the silver pendants in her hair chiming madly from the rush of wind, until they arrived in the garden surrounding the pavilion. In two fluid leaps, they were on the veranda; Gitoumaru panted into the garden a moment later and hauled up short at the sight of the hanyou, his silver hair waving gently in the updrafts of his aura, his unearthly red eyes glowing in the darkness. Kohire caught up a minute or two later, carrying a handful of the requested arrows.

"Move it, you two." Inuyasha's voice was a deep growl; red mist curled and twisted around him. He seemed highly reluctant to put Kagome down, so she lay quietly in his grasp, watching his face. As Gitoumaru and Kohire approached, Inuyasha used his shoulder to push the external door aside, then waited for Gitoumaru to slide open the inner one. The teen shucked his boots and scuttled over to the weapons stand. Kohire inched close enough to lay the arrows on the tatami inside the door, and then drew himself up to await further orders, his eyes carefully averted.

"Collect the rest of your unit and form a cordon around this courtyard. Don't let anything or anyone through until dawn," the hanyou rumbled.

"Understood, my lord." Kohire snapped off a salute and quick-marched out of the pavilion.

Gitoumaru bowed deeply, not wishing to look into Inuyasha's reddened gaze. "Do you have any orders for me, my lord?"

"No, pup. Return in the morning to resume your duties… and make sure you're wearing that knife and a sword if you have one."

"H-hai, Inuyasha-sama." The youth shot out the door, barely pausing to shut it.

The hanyou closed his eyes for a moment, then stood Kagome on her feet. "Set a barrier… quickly."

Instead of immediately obeying, Kagome held onto his arm. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Why are you…?"

"Just do it," he snapped and pushed her towards the arrows. She stumbled slightly and he caught her, but there was little gentleness in his action. Kagome quickly caught up the missiles and clutched them against her chest as she faced him, backing up a couple of steps.

"Inuyasha… you're scaring me," she whispered, her entire body tense as she anticipated delivering either a 'sit' or an imminent purification.

Amber fought for supremacy in his irises with blue, briefly lost, then reasserted itself. "I'm fighting to stay in control, Kagome… hurry up with that barrier!" His fangs seemed to grow again; warily, she began moving towards the nearest wall, but he hissed and jabbed a long claw towards the canopied, lamp-lit futon. Keeping one eye on him, she planted the arrows through the tatami and into the floor boards, wincing at Momiji's anticipated reaction to her vandalism.

As the barrier crackled into existence, Kagome stretched up her arms to make it as high as possible. She was lifted over Inuyasha's head in a heartbeat; startled, she brought her hands down but didn't quite dare to rest them on his shoulders. "Finish the job properly, bitch," he growled and she slowly obeyed, pushing the barrier above the canopy, aware of his hot breath against her through all the layers of delicate silk he was now crushing. He allowed her to slip down his chest and as soon as her toes touched the mats, he roughly yanked the garments from her shoulders.

"_Don't_!" Inuyasha stopped short at her sharp cry and the corresponding hint of fear that touched her scent; he dropped his head to her shoulder and breathed deeply, struggling to patch together the shreds of his control. Kagome held very still, fighting down the instinctive urge to 'sit' him and instead concentrated on wrapping her aura around him. His _youki _seemed to respond as he turned his head and mouthed the crook of her neck, the tips of his elongated fangs scraping her skin; she sighed with relief, but then his claws hooked into the silver sash securing her innermost robes.

Stiffening, she reacted badly when it appeared he intended on slicing through the rich weave instead of undoing the knot. "Inuyasha! This was your mother's!" she hissed, grabbing his wrist in a grip of steel, her spiritual energy prickling.

Inuyasha's response was immediate and swift. The warning growl vibrated right through her body as his fangs pressed against her pulse, his mouth searing her flesh. Kagome froze, her mind spinning. _What the hell set him off like this?_ Swallowing hard against the pressure, she rasped, "Inuyasha… please don't damage…" A sharp _rrrip_ made her yelp and push away as the pouch of Jewel shards bounced off the tatami. "Dammit, Inuyasha! Stop this right now!" Clutching her robes closed, she attempted a retreat.

She didn't have time to think before she was yanked back into his chest. His fangs gripped her throat more tightly than before, freeing both his hands to roughly strip her, his claws nicking her in his haste. As the cold air of the room chilled her naked body, she shivered, but it was more from uncertainty than the temperature. A scrap of advice from the first time Inuyasha's demon blood had risen surfaced in her scattered thoughts. _If I submit to him, maybe he'll calm down?_ Exhaling, she reluctantly went limp in his grasp.

The pressure on her throat instantly eased as Inuyasha scooped her up, carried her past the screens and shouldered through the sheer canopy. He pulled away the blankets and laid her on the futon, immediately pinning her underneath him with his knee between her thighs. Kagome shuddered and briefly lay rigid, shocked from fear into anger by his apparent intent. _Dammit… I've just about had enough of this_…

While he lay unmoving on top of her, his heart hammering in her chest and his breathing harsh, she gathered her power to zap him back to normal. At the first tingle of spiritual energy contacting his skin, Inuyasha reared up and snarled in her face before repeating the submission hold on her throat. Her heart rate accelerated as his jaws closed and she began to struggle, causing him to clamp down even harder. Fighting down the panic, she tried a different tactic by throwing out her demonic aura to restrain his, but instead of twining together, the red flames pushed back and overwhelmed her.

_So much for that brilliant plan; he's definitely not brooking any dissent. I'm running out of options, except for a 'sit'… and that would drive both of us through the floorboards. Okay… back to Plan A…but I __hate__ doing this!_ Forcing herself to relax, Kagome slowly rolled her head to the side and fully exposed her neck to him, gritting her teeth the entire time. The threatening fang-points were instantly replaced by a soft tongue that gently licked her smarting skin. _Whew… that seems to have worked_…

"You're not making this easy…" she muttered quietly. He didn't answer, just nuzzled her cheek before raising himself slightly and tossing Tetsusaiga to the side before fumbling with his robes. Kagome held still and tried to think rationally about the situation. _He's really upset, to the point that he's going all alpha on my ass at the slightest hint of defiance, so whatever Hakimaru did…_ If she could have moved, she would have smacked herself in the forehead. _Well, duh, Higurashi. Hakimaru was practically undressing you with his eyes, and there's no way Inuyasha missed that. That sonofabitch! He deliberately provoked Inuyasha's memories of what he did to his mother!_

That realization allowed her to calm down and pay close attention to Inuyasha's cues as he struggled with his clothing. As he attempted to release his sash with one hand, his entire body trembled while his aura swirled and twisted. _He is so worked up… I have to try helping him, but… how far do I have to go?_ She tentatively moved to assist him with the knots as a peaceful gesture, but he misinterpreted her movements as another attempt push him away. A deep warning growl again vibrated and she obediently let her hands drop. The red sash was deposited in pieces off the side of the futon a few moments after that, then his hakama came loose and were shoved off his hips. Inuyasha settled back against her, his erection hot and hard against her thigh, his breath coming in harsh rasps against her neck.

She tensed up and dug her fingernails into the bedding as his hand fisted into her hair and his fangs firmly nipped her shoulder. Steeling herself, she tried to relax, but she just _couldn't_. Every nerve was on high alert for the expected penetration… but it never came. _Wait… he's restraining me, but he sure isn't 'assuming the position' either._

"Kagome…" Her name came out as a guttural growl; she tried to listen around her heart pounding in her ears. "I need to… don't fight me… _please_…" He shifted, the soft silk of his robes at total odds with the tense body wearing them. Long-clawed fingers turned her face towards him and Kagome caught her breath at the anguish clearly visible in those brilliantly-coloured eyes. _Inuyasha… that prick __really__ got to you, didn't he? _His elongated fangs glinted in the dim light of the oil lamps just before he carefully pressed his lips to hers, the touch gentle if made somewhat awkward by the longer canines. Recognizing that he was trying to make amends, Kagome slipped her arms up around him and kissed him back until he purred softly.

Some of the tension left his body as they embraced, but not entirely; soon, the hand caressing her cheek slid down her body, tracing lightly over her curves before slipping between them to grip his straining erection. She willingly opened her thighs, anticipating his entry instead of dreading it. However, instead of guiding himself into her, Inuyasha instead flipped his hair over his shoulder and rolled slightly to the side, his face buried against her neck. Confused, she focussed on the motions of his hand and was startled to realize he was vigorously pumping himself. _What the hell…? He's… why's he doing that? _

Exhaling, she tried to puzzle out an answer despite the harsh panting close to her ear. She completely lost her train of thought when the hanyou's motion stalled just before he gasped and shuddered violently. The distinctive, spicy scent of his ejaculate instantly filled her nose and she glanced down at the thick white liquid spattering her torso. Inuyasha whined and pulled himself away to quickly shrug out of one sleeve of his loosened kimono. His warm, wet hand immediately began sensuously rubbing the traces of his orgasm into her skin. Kagome blinked in befuddlement for a moment. _Damn… gonna need a couple of buckets of hot water to wash off this scent before I go to the dojo tomorrow morning or the cadets will faint… waitaminute… that's it… he's scent-marking me in a pretty extreme way! _

Trying to show that she understood, she stroked one hand down his back to rest on his bare hip. Gently sweeping her thumb over the dark blue markings curling on his skin, she was rewarded by a soft nuzzle into her neck. His calloused hand moved slowly over her curves, his fingers delicately tracing the scars left by the snake's fangs above her hip and over her breast; she completely relaxed under his tender attentions. After a short pause, she whispered, "_Koibito_? What happened…?"

His hand didn't cease gently moving while she wondered if he'd heard her. A moment after that, he lifted his head, his eyes now reddened bronze with a thin bright blue rim. Inuyasha kissed her nose and darkly rumbled, "Hakimaru wanted you."

"I thought so," she muttered. "That _bastard_…!"

"Could smell him," the hanyou hissed, the tightness in his voice threatening Hakimaru a great deal of pain and suffering for his provocation. "The fucker reeked of arousal, so he wasn't faking." Inuyasha tenderly rubbed his cheek against hers. "I should have expected this kind of shit from him… I'm sorry, _koishii_."

_So I was right._ "No need to apologize, _koibito_," she murmured, wrapping her arms tightly around her hanyou and leaning up to kiss the point of his chin. "Now that he's pissed _me _off for upsetting you like this, he's as good as dead." Tugging his head down, she pressed butterfly kisses along his cheek stripe until he sighed heavily and relaxed in her arms. He released her hair from his grip, then moved to cradle her head in his palm

"Forgive me?" he finally asked, his voice as contrite as his drooping ears.

"Of course, _anata_," she whispered, stroking his cheek with her fingertips, watching how his eyes softened at the endearment. "However, that 'choke hold' was really annoying…" His eyes and fingertips instantly checked her skin while she tilted her chin to give him a clearer look.

"Shit. I left marks on you…" he mumbled, flushing guiltily.

"You could try kissing me all better," she suggested with a soft smile. Inuyasha muttered something and ran his tongue over the reddened skin before taking her mouth in a searing kiss. Kagome clung to him, returning the heated contact in full, her body and mind now freely responding to the intimate touch.

As her arousal surged and his body gave every sign of responding in kind, Inuyasha abruptly pulled away. "We can't, _aisai_… it's too dangerous…"

In answer, she hooked her legs around his and grabbed a double-fistful of hair. "There are guards ringing the pavilion, I've set a barrier, and your demonic aura would give even Sesshomaru second thoughts at stopping by… please, Inuyasha. I want you... _please_." He looked down at her, concern for their safety and desire for her touch plainly warring in his expression before he sighed again and snuggled submissively under her chin, his warm breath puffing across her bare skin and his twitching ear tickling her jaw. Kagome pressed several kisses to the crown of his head and then set about relieving him of the rest of his clothing.

Rolling him over onto his back, she freed his long muscular legs of the silk hakama before straddling his thighs. _He's so beautiful_… Framed by silver hair and the tumble of silk, Inuyasha gazed up at her with obvious longing. Kagome smiled softly and began running her hands over his chest and shoulders, down his arms and back again, tracing the marks of his _youki_ curling against his golden skin until he was fairly purring in contentment. Her hair spilled over her shoulders, tickling him as she bent over and followed the paths of her fingers with her mouth, kissing, licking and nibbling as she scent-marked him her way.

His hands stroked up her legs to cradle her hips, his thumbs brushing slow circles over her bones. Kagome rocked herself gently against him while continuing to trace the topography of his torso, loving the contrast of hard muscles covered by velvety skin. Inuyasha used the pad of his thumb to press against her bundle of nerves, rubbing in time to her motions. As she quivered and jerked, his other hand cupped her breast and began a slow sweep over the achingly hard tip. Throwing back her head, Kagome gave herself into his hands and moved faster, feeling the familiar, welcome tightening between her legs.

Lost in the sensations of her slick heat grinding rhythmically against the base of his shaft, her hard nub and even harder nipples under his fingertips, Inuyasha grunted in surprise when Kagome suddenly raised her hips and took him in one hot, wet slide. Their abrupt joining stilled them both as her body accommodated him; to Inuyasha, it was like being caught in a velvet vise. Fighting against the urge to roll them both over and drive himself into her until they were both breathless and quivering, he let her set the pace, his claws digging lightly into her hips as he held on for the ride. "Can't last… very long…" he gasped, and then Kagome gave a ragged cry, catching hold of his arms to anchor herself as her body clenched hard around him.

He managed to keep his eyes open to watch her entire body tense, the lines of her stomach flowing up into her ribcage, throwing her breasts into high relief as she arched, her head dropping so far back that her long hair brushed the tops of his thighs… and the jewelled comb finally parted company with her tresses, bouncing off his leg and into the bedding. As she wavered, he sat up slightly to cushion her fall as she slowly collapsed forward onto his chest.

Inuyasha let her catch her breath, holding her tightly while her body repeatedly rippled around him. When she sighed deeply and became boneless, he rolled both of them over in such a way that he remained sheathed inside her. Remembering the comb as it rustled from their movement, he fished around, then tossed both it and his clothing onto the mats next to Tetsusaiga. Kagome dazedly opened her eyes and blinked up at him; he smirked before planting a lingering kiss on her lips while he leisurely rocked against her. "Oi, wench. No sleep for you just yet…"

"Again?" she mumbled, shifting her hips to give him a better angle.

"Keh. You get me all riled up like that, and you think I'm gonna sleep?" he asked, bending his head to reach her breast with his tongue. Kagome sighed long and deep, then stretched underneath him in a most provocative way, snaking her arms up over her head to tangle her hands in her own glossy hair, arching her back to press her breast against his mouth. Slowly relaxing, she smiled lazily, her silver eyes dark and heavy-lidded as she reached for his ears.

"In the mood to howl, are you?" she purred, her fingers rubbing slow, maddening circles as his eyes nearly crossed. Inuyasha managed to give her a lopsided leer just before his brain completely scrambled and his hips picked up the pace of their own accord.

The surrounding cordon of guards snapped to attention at the long, loud and rather triumphant howl that reverberated through the night air.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The next morning, Kagome slowly awakened to the happy realization that Inuyasha hadn't slipped off to stand guard for the first time since arriving at the fortress; instead, the hanyou was curled around her, his heart thudding under her ear in time with her own and his breath warm on her bare shoulder. Sighing contentedly, she snuggled into his embrace and wondered if she could convince him to keep doing this instead of leaving once she was asleep. _The barrier probably helped… maybe he'll let me set one again tonight?_

She dozed for a little while longer, enjoying the security of Inuyasha's arms and the warmth of his skin, until a very unwelcome thought that hadn't concerned her in months suddenly intruded into her cozy consciousness. _When am I due for my next contraceptive shot?_ Kagome broke out into a cold sweat as she racked her brain to recall the date of her last injection and found that she couldn't exactly remember. Taking a deep breath to fight down the sense of doom that had settled into the pit of her stomach, she realized her suddenly-pounding heart would undoubtedly wake up Inuyasha. _Think, Higurashi, __think__! It wasn't during the New Moon Festival, so it would have to be the time before that… the night we did the motorcycle tour of Tokyo? Or was it the previous month, when I gave Sango her shot…? Oh, shit. This is __not__ good!_

Before she could really panic, her hanyou snuffled a bit and yawned. His entire frame tensed when he realized where he was, but then relaxed again when he detected the faint crackle of the barrier. Kagome forcefully shoved her concern into a mental broom closet and pressed a kiss to his chest before raising herself on one elbow to smile down at him. "Good morning, _koibito_."

He gave her a long, slow smile, his golden eyes smouldering. "Oi. You awake already?"

Kagome nodded, twirling a lock of silver around her forefinger. "First decent sleep I've had in this place, actually."

Inuyasha snorted before answering, "Me, too." His expression closed slightly, and he had trouble meeting her eyes. "_Koishii_… I'm really sorry about jumping you like that last night…"

She patted his chest, smiling quietly. "No need to apologize again. I didn't realize at first why you were so upset, but I figured it out before I tried to 's' you…."

"You said that I scared you," he whispered guiltily, his claws flexing gently on her back.

"You did… a little, but I recovered fast," she murmured reassuringly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "However, there are some cadets that are going to be wishing for nose-plugs when I hit that dojo this morning!"

His arms tightened around her. "Hakimaru's going to try something today… I know it. He deliberately provoked me last night and I over-reacted, so he knows how to get at me…."

"He's the same kind of slime as Naraku," Kagome replied. "He'll go down the same way, too… at the point of our swords."

Inuyasha cocked his head as he contemplated her words, then managed a crooked smile. "You're absolutely right, _koishii_." His ears flickered as he detected voices approaching the pavilion through the light noise filter of the barrier and caught her in a short, intense kiss before sitting them both up. "Breakfast approaches, so we'd better make ourselves decent first. Where's your uniform?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair and scratching his stomach. Kagome frowned a bit and rolled her shoulders before stretching her arms up over her head, wincing as her muscles complained. "What's up with you?" Inuyasha asked, dancing his claws up her ribs and enjoying her gigging yelp.

"I did a light work out with the cadets yesterday morning… guess I'm a little out of shape from all this sitting around drinking tea." She smiled wryly. "Shippo-kun could totally kick my butt right now…."

"I hope not; it could get ugly today," he muttered. "Where did you say your uniform was?"

She tweaked his ear. "I _didn't_ say, because I was distracted… the chest next to the one under the weapons stand, I think."

"Sit tight and I'll grab them for you; hope you weren't thinking of washing off my scent."

"Not on your life, dog-boy. However, I expect that you'll hit the bath house with me afterwards!"

"Deal, wench." Inuyasha winked at her, stood up and was about to exit the canopy when Kagome grabbed his ankle.

"I have to drop the barrier first, or you'll be purified… not a great way to start your day!" she chided, throwing on his dark blue kosode before scrambling off the futon and through the screens ahead of him to yank the first arrow out of the floorboards. As the crackling net vanished, the voices outside fell silent as spiritual energy abruptly gave way to demonic power.

Inuyasha bellowed through the closed doors, "Stay out there until I give the word!" as he scooped his fire-rat from where it lay inside the doorway. There was a scuffle of feet and mutterings of 'Hai, Inuyasha-sama'. Quickly pulling on his clothing, the hanyou appreciatively watched Kagome's long bare legs as she scooted around the chilly room retrieving arrows and the pouch of Jewel shards, muttering about the cold. He retrieved the new uniform out of the indicated chest, then started grinning rather broadly.

"What are you smirking about, dog-boy?" Kagome asked, snagging the thick hakama out of his hand and fairly hopping into them, then reaching for the tunic, her teeth chattering lightly despite the borrowed silk she wore.

He dangled the long strips of woven linen in front of her nose. "Don't you have to put these on first?"

"I'm _freezing_!" she growled and grabbed for the dragon-hide again.

Twitching the garment out of her grasp, he handed her the bindings. "I'll help…"

Shivering, folding her arms over her chest, she gave him a wary look. "Have you ever done this before?"

"No, but I'm a fast learner."

"Knock it off, and let me get dressed, you sadist!" Once all the warm clothing was donned, Kagome was much more cheerful… until she noticed Inuyasha hesitantly fingering the remnants of the shredded silver sash. Grimacing, she plucked it out of his hands and inspected the damage. "Momiji-san's gonna kill you…"

"I know," he replied quietly, picking up the red silk kosode and reverently touching the heavy embroidery. "I'm glad you wore it, Kagome, that and the comb… someday, once all this shit is over, I'm gonna ask Sesshomaru for them. I want you and our…" he suddenly looked rather shy before continuing in an even softer tone of voice, "… our daughter to have them." Inuyasha wasn't sure why Kagome first turned pure white and then flushed deep red before diving for the shrouded futon. "_Koishii_..?"

"N-nothing!" she squeaked, emerging with the jewelled hair ornament in her hand, her eyes darting everywhere but him. "I-I just thought that this shouldn't be left lying around or Momiji-san would have both our hides." Kagome returned the comb to its carved box, then bustled around picking up the crumpled robes as Inuyasha watched her, more than a little puzzled, before shaking his head and opening the door to begin their day.

Ume, looking rather the worse for wear from a long night spent running back and forth to the kitchens while dodging lewd propositions from inebriated courtiers, waited groggily out on the veranda in the dawn chill with another servant, both of whom were carrying steaming trays. Her nose began to twitch, and her eyes grew very round; Kagome tried hard not to blush but failed miserably. Inuyasha merely grinned. "Come on in! Don't be shy; show's over." When Ume shot him a scandalized look, he jauntily smirked and made a show of sniffing the breakfast offerings. Kagome caught Ume's attention and rolled her eyes. The teenager giggled and set about arranging breakfast on the table after dismissing the other servant.

"Allow me to tidy up your robes, Kagome-sama," she cheerfully offered, taking the armload of silk. "I'll return them and the comb to the treasury." Her expression changed to one of dismay when she saw the destroyed silver sash. Kagome shrugged and silently pointed at Inuyasha, who was busy inhaling a bowl of rice. Ume scowled as impressively as Momiji. Shaking the damaged silk at the hanyou, she scolded, "You _do_ realize that you risk having your ears docked for this?"

He looked adorably contrite, pulling the biggest puppy eyes Kagome had ever seen. "It was an accident, Ume-chan. You'll explain that to Momiji-san for me, right?"

Definitely immune to his charms, the teen simply glared. "No, Inuyasha-sama, I will not. You can take your lumps like a full-grown inu-youkai."

"Are you kidding me? Momiji-san in a temper makes even Sesshomaru run for cover!" He shuddered dramatically, but Ume still refused to budge. Grumbling, she began the long task of laying out each individual kosode, checking the garment for damage or stains, then folding it up neatly into a compact square. Kagome kept her head down and shovelled in her breakfast as quickly as possible, her thoughts turning to the day to come.

"Git'll be here any minute," Inuyasha warned. He rolled his emptied tea cup in his palm and stared thoughtfully at the swirling patterns in the glaze. "I have a feeling that the dragon-shit is _really_ going to be flying today."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	73. Let Slip The Dogs of War

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sueTormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **This chapter marks the end of the 'fortress' filler arc, and the next will see a resumption of the battle against Naraku with the beginning of the 'Mt. Hakurei/Band of Seven' arc. I hope you've enjoyed these original 'episodes'; I certainly had fun writing them! There is a fair bit of violence in terms of several fight scenes, some gorier than others.

**Bouquets** to Forthright and Susanne TJ for their comments and suggestions!

The characterizations of Momiji, Kagome and the fic itself were honoured at the recent IYFG vote; thank you very much for your support!

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 73: …Let Slip the Dogs of War**

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

_**Chief Wife's Pavilion, Western Fortress**_

Gitoumaru arrived just as Kagome finished the last mouthful of her tea, looking fairly well-rested despite his giddily inebriated mother waking him up in the wee hours and insisting on telling him… several times… how many of her new favourite dishes were on the menu, the shockingly expensive silk of Ichige-sama's court robes and how simply exquisite Kagome-sama looked seated at Sesshomaru-sama's right hand as if she were truly his very own Lady of the West. Then she became maudlin, sniffling over the sad fate of Izayoi-sama and sighing over how Inuyasha-sama resembled his handsome father… except of course, for those adorable ears. Her maid had finally peeled her off the floorboards and assisted her to bed, but not until any hope of dropping back off to sleep had fled.

"Good morning, my lord and lady," he murmured, bowing respectfully… and then his nostrils flared just before he sneezed. Kagome turned a lovely shade of pink while Inuyasha snorted into his sleeve.

"Mornin' Git. Where's your sword?" the hanyou asked curiously, after checking to make sure the youth had Kagome's knife strapped to his bicep.

The youth winced. "Still at the forge."

"Keh. Totosai takes his own sweet time, doesn't he? Do you have any special attacks?"

"Er… such as?" Gitouamaru asked, bewildered.

"Energy whip? Claw strikes?"

"Uh… nothing remarkable…"

The hanyou sighed. "In other words, you're heavily armed with youthful enthusiasm."

Kagome intervened. "Gitoumaru-kun has more loyalty and courage than most people. He was my personal guard when I was in the infirmary." The smile she bestowed on him more than healed the sting left by Inuyasha's doubtful comments, and the teen proudly straightened before bowing deeply.

"Thank you, Kagome-sama. I will endeavour to live up to your faith in me."

Barely stifling the urge to roll his eyes, Inuyasha grumbled, "Let's get on with it, then."

"Hold on a sec, Inuyasha." Kagome laid her hand on his arm. "I need to know more about Hakimaru's 'special attacks'. You mentioned an energy whip last night… what else can he throw at us?"

A hard look came over the hanyou's features. "I only know about the energy whip because I saw him use it once on a servant who had the bad luck to be in his way."

"He has poison claws as well," Gitoumaru added.

"Like his nephew, then… what kind of forged weapon does he use?" Kagome asked, fastening her tunic closed and tying her sash.

"A long Chinese-style sword; however, it lacks inherent demonic power like the Tetsusaiga or Tokijin," Gitoumaru supplied. "Or so my father believes, anyways."

Stowing Fenik at her hip, Kagome looked around the room. "Gitoumaru-kun… where are my bow and quiver?" she inquired.

The teen flushed and found the tatami highly interesting. "They were impossible to clean properly, Kagome-sama, and are at the armoury being duplicated. Would you like me to requisition one of the bows used by the guardsmen?"

"I doubt I could draw it right off the rack, as the tension would be set for demonic strength, not mine. Thanks for the offer, but I'll wait for my own. Shall we?" Kagome patted his arm, nodded to Ume and then headed out the door to join Inuyasha in greeting the just-arrived Fuchi and Saya. Her hanyou slid his arm around her waist and squeezed gently, his golden eyes gleaming. Kagome wondered at the satisfied look on his face, and then noticed the bemused looks being sent her way by the two guardsmen as they discreetly pinched their noses. _Maybe I should hand out clothes pegs… gonna smack me a hanyou later on!_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The cadets milled around the dojo, filling the air with their bright chatter. The hottest topic seemed to be the conditions in which their parental units had crawled home after the feast. The consensus was that it had been one heck of a party, and they all couldn't wait until they were old enough to attend. Gitoumaru was thoroughly envied because as Kagome's sword bearer, it was assumed he had a front row seat for the adult shenanigans. The human guard captain was also the subject of intense covert interest, due to the rather obvious erotic scent perfuming the air around her.

Inuyasha ignored the appraising looks as he leaned against the wall, his hands shoved in his sleeves and his eyes narrowed. "Where's Git's old man?" he wondered aloud to Kagome, who was within arms reach but still not close enough for his liking.

"Gitoumaru-kun seems a little perturbed that his father isn't here, either… you don't think…?" she responded, giving him a worried look.

"Something's going down," he said flatly and pushed himself upright. "Come on; we're gonna go looking for trouble instead of waiting for it to find us." Hooking his hand under her elbow, he began leading her towards the open doors. Before they had taken half a dozen steps, the exit was blocked by a menacing shadow.

"Leaving so soon, Inuyasha-sama? And here I thought you were planning on learning how to _properly_ use your sword." Hakimaru's too-bright eyes glinted mockingly as Inuyasha shoved Kagome behind him; she caught a handful of fire-rat and tugged him backwards towards the mass of cadets. The room fell silent, all eyes on the interlopers. Hakimaru stepped further into the dojo, and then the rest of the shadows flooded into the room, resolving themselves into several adult inu-youkai armed to the teeth with halberds, tridents and lances… as well as the group of older cadets from the previous day who were now carrying real swords. They spread themselves along the walls, blocking the exits. The rest of the cadets instinctively drew together in a confused, protective huddle.

"This is bad, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured, noting the weaponry toted by the newcomers. "Where are Fuchi-kun and Saya-kun? They were supposed to be standing guard outside…"

"Probably already dead," he ground out.

"Why the glum faces, whelps?" Hakimaru asked smoothly, confidently gliding around the perimeter of the nervous group as if he didn't have a care in the world. "It's a lovely day to die." Kagome and Inuyasha moved with him, protectively shielding the cadets. The hanyou's ears were flattened into his hair and his body vibrated with a deep, menacing growl. Kagome began turning over how to extricate everyone from the situation, relying on Inuyasha to protect her while her thoughts were elsewhere. _If all our attention is directed at Hakimaru, his thugs could attack from the rear…_

Gripping Inuyasha's shoulder, she whispered, "Cover me for a minute; I need to talk to the cadets." Spinning around, she put her back against his and faced the frightened teens. "Gitoumaru-kun… do you know how to form a hedgehog defence?" she asked, quickly glancing at the tall youth. She saw his blank look and mentally sighed. _Too modern of a term, apparently._ "A circular double defensive line with all weapons pointing outwards…"

His expression instantly cleared. "Right! 'Dragon's Spine'!" There was some startled, hesitant shuffling before the group responded by creating a more-or-less bristling protective circle.

Kagome watched them narrowly and nodded. "Good. Pay attention, all of you. Gitoumaru-kun is your squad leader; listen to his instructions if you want to get out of here alive." She gestured around the walls at the interlopers. "Notice that most of these guys are armed with weapons designed to kill at a distance. If your circle breaks, you'll be picked off like flies, so make a partner of the person next to you." The group squirmed unhappily. "The deal is this; if one of the enemy pokes at you, one partner engages and the other goes in under the weapon to close with them. Use your bokken, use your knees, your fists, whatever to do as much damage as possible… these guys intend to kill you, so don't hold back."

The sound of mocking applause interrupted her instructions and she swung back around. Hakimaru smiled indulgently and propped his chin on his claw tips. "Go on, Kagome-sama. Your futile little dissertation is _most_ amusing."

"We'll see who's laughing after this, asshole," she retorted, baring her teeth.

"How _rude_… you're all dead, anyways," Hakimaru remarked carelessly, examining his claws. "Your bereaved families shall be told that the hanyou went berserk and slaughtered all their pups as well as his beloved mate, and I was forced to put him down like a rabid animal. It will be easily believed… since the victor writes the truth."

Inuyasha would have gone for him right then and there if she hadn't dug her fingers into his arm. "Don't react… he's trying to provoke you like last night," she hissed, taking up a stance at his side.

Fenik? Midoriko? What's the plan?

_Remember last winter, when Sessaki kicked the snot out of you on a daily basis until you nailed him in the shoulder?_

Uh, yeah…?

_He was training you to survive a dogfight, but it wasn't with his younger self._

Damn, damned, damnable! You mean… it was _this_ guy all the long?

_Yes. _

So Fenik knew who Hakimaru was, and just pretended to be stunned for Inuyasha's benefit?

_Ha-ha. You want some advice or not, Nixie?_

I'm all ears, bobcat-boy.

_Full ignition, then hit him hard and fast._

Agreed. Ready?

_Locked and loaded!_

Hakimaru snorted, then began to guffaw, the mocking sound echoed by his cronies. Beside her, Inuyasha snarled viciously and went for the Tetsusaiga. Kagome quickly grabbed the scruffy hilt… and then barely managed _not _to jump when hair-raising howls echoed around the lofty room as the swords roared their challenge. The yellow-eyed youkai appeared somewhat dumbfounded as he fell silent and then his eyes sharpened. Kagome mentally smacked Fenik, then coolly commented, "Keep laughing; the seventh hell needs more fools." In an undertone, she murmured to Inuyasha, "You can't use the 'Wind Scar' in here because it'll bring the building down on top of us; you'll have to fight with your claws until we can get out in the open."

His hand dropped to cover hers on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "What about you? No arrows…" he muttered.

"I still have my barriers and a sword with an attitude." She flashed him a quick smile and flicked her blade-guard.

Their opponent's sulphuric eyes took on a harder glint as he assessed Kagome closely. "What is the House of the West coming to? First we must endure a grubby human pet given the run of the fortress, then a filthy hanyou accorded the due respect of an Heir, and now… a human guard captain? I cannot imagine what my nephew is thinking; this surely indicates that he has become feeble-minded."

"And you're just the asshole to replace him, right?" Inuyasha snarled.

Hakimaru bestowed them with a pleasant smile. "So sensible of you to agree with me, hanyou. I will restore this Court to its former glory by ridding it of all weakness and decay… starting with you and these insipid whelps. Once you and that brat Sesshomaru are finally dead, the Western Lands will be mine."

_What a windbag! He's pretty confident that he has the upper hand; however, the longer he postures, the greater the chances of reinforcements for our side arriving, like Kiriaisai and Sesshomaru…gotta keep him talking… _ "For someone who prefers to have others do his dirty work for him, you seem unusually bold today in front of potential witnesses," Kagome said.

"There will be no witnesses… only casualties," Hakimaru purred.

"Would you mind answering a question or two? A last request, if you will."

Hakimaru's fangs glinted. "Aren't _you_ just the inquisitive little bitch? What could possibly interest you more than your own death?"

Kagome thought fast and tossed out, "Did you kill Hatsuyuki-sama?"

Much to her surprise, the cool façade slipped slightly as his face twisted. "Stupid bitch betrayed her family… she fell in love with that idiot…"

"Your own sister…?" Kagome's horrified gasp had numerous echoes.

He shrugged negligently, the mask firmly back in place. "I enticed one of her ladies-in-waiting with promises of marriage, but sighed that my sister was opposed to my happiness. My gullible pawn procured a slow-acting, undetectable poison and administered it every day in her tea, then spread rumours of a curse when her mistress fell ill. Simple, really."

"And then you disposed of her, too," Inuyasha growled, a red haze coming up in his eyes.

"I left no loose ends… except once…" Narrowed eyes flicked towards the hanyou. "I shall have to speak to Keishisai about his failure; he will be unable to avoid a command from the new Lord of the West."

Kagome stared hard at Hakimaru, bile rising in the back of her throat. "First your sister, then the attempts on your nephews… you must have planned to kill the Inu no Taisho as well."

"Ryukotsusei kindly saved me the effort." He cast another side-long glance at Inuyasha before turning his full attention to Kagome. "You're an attractive little thing, for a human." Cocking his head on the side, he let his gaze travel up and down her body in a manner that left no question as to his intentions. "It will be difficult to restrain him without killing him outright now that he is fully grown, but I don't want him to miss a second of your submission to me… should bring back some memories, eh, hanyou?"

An unearthly roar shook the rafters as Inuyasha's eyes turned red and he flung himself at Hakimaru, claws outstretched… but Kagome was faster. Throwing herself into his path and wrapping her arms around him, she shoved him back. "_No!_ Don't, Inuyasha! Don't let him provoke you!" Inuyasha snarled viciously, but he permitted her to restrain him. Kagome fisted her hands into his suikan. "He's not worth it, _koibito_. Please… don't give in."

"A true warrior never permits his bitch to dictate his actions," Hakimaru snidely jibed.

"_My_ bitch can hand you your ass on a platter, fucker," Inuyasha sneered. "You'd better hope that _I'm_ the one that rips your head off."

Before things degenerated further, Kagome stepped slightly away from Inuyasha and waited for silence. Pointing at Hakimaru, she spoke with authority. "You have just admitted, in front of witnesses, that you brought about the deaths of your sister and her lady-in-waiting. You have also boasted of dishonouring Izayoi-sama as well as plotting to kill Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha-sama, and the Inu no Taisho."

"So?" the target of her ire smirked.

"Just making sure it's a matter of public record… so when _we_ write the truth, it will be fact, not fiction."

"Feh," he snorted. "I tire of this pointless conversation… kill them." The cadets whimpered fearfully while Kagome nudged Inuyasha's shoulder.

"He's all yours, but try to save a piece for Sesshomaru; I'm sure he'd be very interested in learning about this creep's role in his mother's death." She stepped back. "Sic 'em, dog-boy!"

Inuyasha instantly sprang for Hakimaru's throat, roaring, "_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!_" and managed to slice a strip from the other inu-youkai's sleeve, the action earning him an enraged hiss. The two inu-youkai began circling each other as they watched for an opening, their knuckles cracking as their claws flexed, their competing _youki_ swirling around them. They blurred for a moment; when they separated, Inuyasha was sporting a couple of deep, burned-looking slashes down his cheek and Hakimaru's right shoulder was ripped open. The smell of blood filled the air along with the screams and curses of the cadets as they struggled to hold off their attackers with their unsuitable practice weapons.

Kagome tensed, watching the fight in front of her while trying to listen in on the one behind, as claws tore through fabric and flesh, while wooden bokkens collided and splintered against edged weapons. _Damn, this isn't going to work… the cadets need me, but so does Inuyasha, because this guy's gonna pull something nasty…_

That thought no sooner arrived than one of the trident-wielding goons stepped up behind Inuyasha and drove the business end of the weapon right through the hanyou's torso, sending blood spraying in a wide arc. Before Kagome's horrified gaze, the attacker planted his boot in the middle of the hanyou's back and yanked the barbed tines free, dropping Inuyasha to the floor. As fire-rat darkened and silver stained red, Hakimaru stepped forward, his claws glowing. Kagome let out a yell and launched herself, only to jam on the brakes when she realized his true target.

Hakimaru's hand snapped in a familiar gesture, but his eyes weren't on Inuyasha. Instead, the glowing, hissing green lash snaked through the air, reaching for the cadets… until it spattered against a glittering pink-hued dome. Several of his henchmen screamed and fell back, limbs missing and weapons carbonized from instantaneous purification. However, the cadets weren't expecting to be rescued by a youkai's traditional enemy and most panicked. Gitoumaru moved quickly to quell the hysteria before the teens ended up killing themselves while attempting to escape the barrier.

"_Halt_! Kagome-sama is protecting us, you fools!" Gitoumaru shouted. "You are perfectly safe!" The group surprisingly listened, quieting and observing until they adjusted to the experience of being inside a layer of energy that they had always been taught to fear. "Stand up and reform your lines… _now_." Under his prodding, the double lines shakily curled together until they were more or less in some semblance of order.

Momentarily distracted from administering the _coup de grace_ to the downed hanyou, Hakimaru's mouth twisted as he assessed the protective energy. "A miko? How can she contain both spiritual and demonic power?"

"Shut the fuck up, asshole," Inuyasha gasped, regaining his feet and spitting a mouthful of blood. "You'll be a heap of ashes if you even _think _of laying a finger on her." The hanyou spun around and dodged another thrust from the trident. Grabbing the shaft of the weapon in both hands, he flung the demon holding it into the wall and turned back. His guard momentarily down, Inuyasha paid for it as Hakimaru's poison claws drove into the wounds already inflicted by the trident, a cruel smirk warping his perfect features.

"This should keep you still for a while…" he murmured, while agonizing pain akin to being drizzled with molten steel lanced through Inuyasha's body, sending his heart rate into the stratosphere. Releasing his claws, Hakimaru watched in satisfaction as the hanyou slumped to the floor. "Your miko can't purify me if she's rendered unconscious first…" he murmured with icy anticipation. Raising his voice, he commanded, "Concentrate your efforts on breaking that shield. The human is mine."

A flare of power stopped him cold; the pink dome was webbed by ominously crackling and spitting silver energy. From his position on the floor, Inuyasha managed to laugh, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. "Now you've done it, you stupid fuck…"

Kagome took several gulping breaths to steady her pounding heartbeat, willing Inuyasha to feel it and calm himself if at all possible. Not taking her eyes from Hakimaru in case he struck out at Inuyasha, she directed her instructions to Gitoumaru. "The cadets need to tighten up their circles and grab the sash of the person to their left. When I drop the barrier, they hit the floor…"

"Drop the barrier? Kagome-sama…?" Gitoumaru yelped, eyeing the heavily armed demons menacing them from just outside the sparking shield.

"I can't maintain the barrier unless I'm inside it; just do as I say and stay low to the ground… ya got that?"

"H-hai, captain."

_Ignite._

A screaming whirlwind of power, compressed and accelerated by the stone walls, tore around the inside of the dojo and sent the unanchored and unprepared henchmen tumbling clumsily across the floor. The cadets hunched before the blast, shielding their faces while trying to peer at the fiery priestess who suddenly emitted a demonic aura equal to any taiyoukai…and their mouths collectively dropped open at the sight of the giant spectral dog rearing up over her head.

Safe by virtue of the fact he was already flat on his back, Inuyasha grinned triumphantly as he watched the silver energy wrap around Kagome's slender form and her sword turn into a torch just before she hurtled directly at Hakimaru. _Show the fucker who he's messing with, wench_… He huffed in disappointment when Hakimaru, who was barely keeping his footing against the howling cyclonic winds, recovered in time to parry Kagome's charge. She used the concussion of his block to throw herself upwards and somersault over his head for a blow at his back; he caught her out of position and took a swipe with his glowing claws, but only managed to nick the right sleeve of her tunic instead of taking off her arm. He almost lost his hand to her riposte, but she was off-balance from his strike and that alone saved him.

Kagome twisted violently in mid-air to land in a crouch beside Inuyasha as the hanyou shoved himself up onto his haunches. Hakimaru grinned maliciously and again swung out his hand. An energy whip curled towards the cadets, aiming at one in particular who had poked up his head to watch the battle. Gitoumaru saw the whip coming and ducked, but not quite fast enough. The winds probably had something to do with only the glowing tip connecting, but it still dragged a high-pitched howl out of the youth as he dropped down out of sight. One of Hakimaru's men had the very great misfortune to lever himself upright at precisely the wrong moment as the lash bellied outward; his decapitated body added to the bloody slick oozing across the stone floor.

"You _bastard_!" Kagome pointed her sword straight at Hakimaru, the coloured vapours whirling so fast that they were lost in the silver blaze. The blade exploded, sending a bolt straight at the demon's chest… but either the wind or his reflexes saved him from a mortal blow. However, the impact knocked him across the dojo, spinning him face-first into the unforgiving stone wall next to the exit door and shaking the building.

Hakimaru straightened and turned, a series of horrible grinding and cracking noises announcing his rapidly-repairing spine and ribs, a ferocious snarl on his bloodied face. His shoulder joint was blasted away, the remains of his left arm dangling from a flap of muscle amid the shreds of his kimono. With a 'crunch', his ruined jaw re-hinged. "_Damn you straight to the seventh hell, you little bitch!_" he roared, drawing his sword. Inuyasha leapt to his feet and raced to put himself between the infuriated youkai and the huddled cadets; the winds dropped as Kagome concentrated her power for a final attack.

Ready, Fenik?

_Release the Hound!_

You can't kill him, though… he belongs to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

_I never get to have any fun…__by all the gods of heaven and hell_

"In here, Anzu-san… Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-sama will protect us…!" Rin flew in through the open door, her sunny yellow kimono a contrast to her frightened expression. In the blink of an eye, the little girl was crushed against the hard stone floor with Hakimaru's foot driving into her chest and his sword menacing her jugular. Anzu arrived in the doorway, took one look and let out a shrill scream.

"_Run,_ girl!" Inuyasha shouted; she looked wildly at him before taking to her heels, closely followed by two of Hakimaru's thugs.

The wind knocked out of her, all Rin could do was stare up at the frighteningly disfigured youkai who sneered down at her with dark satisfaction. Kagome came out of her shock at the sound of Inuyasha's claws gouging solid rock as he watched Hakimaru maliciously torture Rin, knowing that if either of them moved a hair, the child would instantly die. The little girl whimpered once, then screwed her eyes tightly closed… but the tears leaked through anyways.

"How incredibly fortunate for me," Hakimaru purred, lightly stroking the razor edge of his blade against Rin's tender throat. Blood-scent instantly filled the air. "So vulnerable… so helpless." He leaned more of his weight on her small body and Rin's struggling gasps filled the watchers' ears. Enjoying himself rather thoroughly, he almost didn't react in time when he glimpsed a flash of silver barrelling towards him out of the corner of his eye. As he instinctively brought up his sword away from Rin's neck to deflect the attack, a colourful blur knocked him aside and snatched the girl out of danger. By the time Inuyasha returned to his place in front of the cadets, Rin clutched protectively in one arm behind the transformed Tetsusaiga, Hakimaru was in no condition to object.

His throat gripped between the jaws of a massive silver dog, Hakimaru gurgled and attempted to skewer the creature with his sword, but he discovered to his considerable consternation that the creature simply _wasn't there_. The fangs driving into his flesh were solid enough, as were the paws crushing his chest… but the body was impervious to his frantic slashes and thrusts. "Assist me, you fools…!" he gurgled, but none of his supporters had the chance to move.

Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway, his hair swirling around him in the updrafts of his _youki_. An energy whip instantly slashed through the remainder of Hakimaru's followers, felling them where they stood in desperate screams and showers of blood. Reddened yellow eyes took in the cringing cadets, Inuyasha protecting them with the vaporous Tetsusaiga while cradling a bright yellow bundle against his bloodied chest. _Rin_… The little girl's face was buried in the side of his brother's neck, her small hands desperately fisted into his suikan. The scent of her blood caused the red in his eyes to spread, and it was with great effort he restrained himself.

The huge silver dog that had challenged him the previous morning had its fangs deeply sunk in Hakimaru's throat, its weight driving him into the floor even as he attempted to strike it with his sword. Sesshomaru raised his eyes to Kagome, her silver eyes glowing eerily, in a low crouch with her blazing sword restrained in both hands. She panted with the effort of controlling her power; considering what he knew of her capabilities, he was impressed that the building still stood. Inclining his head slightly to her and glancing briefly at Inuyasha for confirmation that Rin was safe, he considered the gasping, frantic youkai at his feet.

"What is your explanation for this, uncle?" he inquired mildly, as if he were discussing the weather.

"I was foully attacked by that filthy hanyou and his miko!" Hakimaru's accusation turned into a pained squeak as the dog growled viciously and drove its fangs deeper.

"Why is my ward's blood on _your_ sword?" Sesshomaru's voice hardened.

"She slipped…" Hakimaru grunted out, repeatedly hammering Fenik's muzzle with the hilt of his weapon; the dog merely flicked its ears in annoyance.

"This fucker killed your mother." Inuyasha's voice was low and deadly. Sesshomaru's head snapped up, his eyes wide. "He bragged about it in front of all these witnesses." The hanyou jerked his head towards the cadets.

"Gitoumaru… corroborate."

The youth slowly stood up, revealing a bloodied face. Half of his dark bangs were missing and the energy whip had deeply cut his forehead. Wiping the trickling blood out of his eye, he bowed deeply before speaking. "One of your lady mother's attendants poisoned her at Hakimaru-sama's instigation, my lord." He hesitated for a moment before adding, "He also schemed against your lord father, but the Inu no Taisho died before he could effect his plans."

Sesshomaru was as still as a statue while he digested that, and then his _youki_ flared even higher as his face began to distort. "Escort the humans to the central keep," he ordered, deiberately stepping on Hakimaru's wrist and neatly pinning his sword arm. "This is _my_ prey, miko…" he purred, briefly flicking his burning glaze at Kagome.

The young woman gasped loudly twice before she straightened up and dropped her sword tip towards the floor. "Heel, Fenik," she rasped. The dog snarled against Hakimaru's throat but reluctantly obeyed, extracting his fangs from the youkai's flesh while deliberately putting extra pressure on his injury before leaping away. Silver eyes narrowed at Hakimaru for a moment, but then the dog trotted back to Kagome's side. Nuzzling her hand, it became a twist of vapour before disappearing back into the black leather covered scabbard.

Sesshomaru gazed down at the wounded youkai as his facial stripes widened and became jagged, his _youki_ whirling. "Leave us." There was a rapid scramble to obey; Gitoumaru organized the cadets into a loose formation surrounding Inuyasha and Rin before leading them out the door. Kagome saluted Sesshomaru and followed, dodging the pools of congealing blood. As she stepped outside into the fall sunshine, the blast of _youki_ from behind knocked her forward into one of the cadets. They simultaneously apologized to each other as the group moved towards the distant massive central tower. Inuyasha glanced back and caught her eye; she gave him a brief wave and concentrated on keeping up with the rapid pace.

Just as they left the courtyard, the leading ranks swerved to avoid something; Kagome didn't react fast enough and tripped over a bloodied corpse. A pair of strong arms immediately swept her up and took off at a dead run, but not before she'd recognized the body. _Anzu_…_! I hope Rin didn't see that!_ Shaking off her horror, she then transferred her attention to the person now holding her in a rather familiar fashion. "F-fuchi-kun?" she gasped, taking in his bloodied uniform and the deep slash that had taken him across the bridge of his nose, narrowly missing his eyes.

"The barracks were attacked just as the night watch was handing over to the day; we barely fought ourselves free. Sorry we left you unprotected," he answered grimly.

"S'alright," she mumbled. "Hey… are your families safe?"

"Not sure, but they're quite capable of defending themselves." Fuchi paused, then growled, "These bastards seem to have caught us napping _again_." Kagome didn't answer, just tucked herself up as small as possible to make it easier for him to carry her; she glimpsed Saya's bright hair guarding the other flank.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

They were lucky to meet almost no opposition as they covered the greater part of the distance separating them from safety, but the fighting intensified as they neared the central tower. The smell of blood, the shrill battle-cries and the clang of weaponry were further tainted by a faint pall of smoke. Gitoumaru avoided the mayhem as best he could, but each detour cost them precious seconds. The group made it partway across a large courtyard before the insurrection spilled into their path and blocked it completely. As they paused, momentarily dismayed, a cadet beside Gitoumaru tugged his sleeve and pointed to the right. The cobalt-marked teen followed his line of sight, nodded, then bellowed over his shoulder, "In there! Quickly!"

'In there' turned out to be the gates of a secondary tower, and they flooded inside the empty bastion. With Rin still clasped in his embrace, Inuyasha immediately took up a position in one of the corners. Fuchi put Kagome down and went to add his strength to the group struggling to close the massive wooden doors. One foot-thick panel locked into place fairly easily, but the other refused to close completely, leaving a gap of about three feet. As Saya squeezed through the opening back outside, Fuchi addressed the milling cadets. "We'll be the first line of defence; you lot protect Inuyasha-sama, Rin-chan and Kagome-sama… with your lives, if necessary." There were audible gulps all round, and then Gitoumaru took charge again.

"You two… up that ladder-stair and bar the trap door. You, you and you… grab a partner and guard those ventilation openings. This half… create a 'Dragon's Spine' around Inuyasha-sama, and the rest of you do the same for Kagome-sama." A bristling circle instantly surrounded the young woman; she bit her lip as she considered their options.

"I'd actually prefer to give Inuyasha-sama the extra protection on Rin-chan's behalf," she demurred, urging her protectors towards the hanyou and his precious burden.

"Kagome-sama, I must object!" Gitoumaru said sharply, his tone sounding so much like his father that Kagome nearly grinned. Instead, she patted her sword.

"You've seen what kind of power I'm packing, so no need to worry about me. Inuyasha-sama doesn't have his full range of movement because he's holding Rin-chan, so concentrate on him. You and I will be the second line, all right?" Gitoumaru reluctantly nodded in agreement as he pulled the survival knife out of its sheath, hefting it in one hand while twirling his bokken in the other.

Kagome turned him slightly towards her and traced the line of the wound above his eye with a careful fingertip. "This could have been nasty; lucky your reflexes are sharp. Too bad about your hair, though…"

"A small price to pay for my life," he stiffly answered, totally missing her attempt at easing the tension, and turned back to focus his attention on the gap between the doors.

"I want to check on Rin-chan; I'll be right back," she said, striding across to the circle. The cadets parted to allow her inside their ring and she knelt beside Inuyasha. The Tetsusaiga was balanced against his knees, wisps of white vapour twining lazily around the blade. She leaned in and lightly nuzzled his cheek stripe, closing her eyes. Inuyasha turned his head and kissed her forehead; they shared a brief moment of peace before Kagome laid her fingers over Rin's small fist where it fiercely gripped his suikan. "It's all right, _aiji_… you're safe with us." A small, tear-streaked face peeked at her from under his chin and Rin managed a watery smile before hiding herself again.

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's shoulder and returned to Gitoumaru's side just as the sounds of battle outside intensified. Fuchi's distinctive voice was abruptly raised in a furious howl and then metal crashed against metal. She tugged Gitoumaru's sleeve. "Let's have a quick look…"

A javelin thudded into the wooden door right next to her head as she peered outside. Gitoumaru cursed and hauled her back; she batted his hand away and crouched before cautiously looking again… and what she saw utterly horrified her. The courtyard was filled with heaving, snarling, screaming bodies going at each other with blade and claw. One fighter went down, his intestines spilling out over his hands, his shrill shriek of agony abruptly cut off as his opponent swiped off his head. "Gods…" she whispered, riveted by the carnage.

Fuchi was several paces further out into the battle than Saya, who stood only a swords-length away. Kagome shifted to get a better look past his legs and immediately saw Tsu under heavy attack by two other inu-youkai also wearing the uniform of the Western Fortress. _Then _she noticed something that helped distinguish the insurgents. "Look, Gitoumaru-kun! The rebels are wearing black headbands… like… Saya…" She froze as realization struck and then she leapt to her feet, nearly knocking her head against Gitoumaru's chin as he crouched above her. "Fuchi!_ Look out!_ Saya's one of _them_!"

Fuchi partially turned at her frantic scream, his weapon sweeping ahead of his body, but he had no chance against Saya's murderous thrust. The sword took him through the ribs, penetrating the tough dragon-hide like it was thin silk, and then the red-headed guardsman viciously twisted and wrenched, sending his former colleague heavily to the ground. There was a horrified pause, then Saya flicked Fuchi's blood from his weapon and turned towards them. In one movement, he shoved the door further open and struck at Kagome.

As she fell back, she managed to bring her sword half-way up in a desperate block… but Gitoumaru took the blow instead. Saya's blade carved a deep slash across the teen's chest, tearing through his suikan and exposing white bone while the impact knocked him backward into Kagome and her weapon. As Saya swung his sword up for an overhead blow, with Inuyasha's furious yells ringing in her ears, Kagome grabbed for the survival knife dropping from Gitoumaru's limp fingers, charged it with a flare of spiritual energy and threw it at close range.

She missed. Kiriaisai didn't.

Before Saya could cleave them in two, twin slashes of light intersected and carved him apart. Kagome ducked, shielding Gitoumaru's face as best she could while blood sprayed wildly and the four quarters of Saya's twitching body thudded wetly around them. She looked up to see Kiriaisai snapping his dual bladesfree of blood and instantly understood how he'd lived up to his name. "Forgive my tardiness, Kagome-sama," he calmly intoned. "Gitoumaru… this is no time for napping, whelp. Here." The youth shakily sat up as a sheathed blade landed in his lap; Kagome winced and pulled her sword's honed edge free of his shoulder blade. "Stay down," Kiriaisai advised as he fluidly turned to bisect another attacker before hacking his way to Fuchi's body. Prodding the guardsman with his boot, he smoothly dispatched two more attackers, then yanked the 'dead' youkai to his feet by the back of his collar.

"Took ya long enough, sir," Fuchi grumbled, wincing as he tested his ribs. "That _hurt_, dammit!"

"They had an entire squad besieging my private quarters," Kiriaisai replied before glancing briefly at the red-haired head as it rocked slowly back and forth in the entryway. "I have to hand it to Hakimaru-sama; using our own technique against us to insinuate Saya into our trust…"

Gitoumaru carefully rose to his feet, ignoring the weeping slash gouging his chest, and drew his new sword to stare wonderingly at it. Kagome stood up with him and briefly tore her eyes away from the battle outside to admire the weapon. "You said your father commissioned a sword for you…"

"I didn't know he had picked it up from Totosai-sama," the youth whispered in awe, running his finger down the rippled _hamon_.

"Guess he figured you would put it to good use today. Uh… how's your shoulder?"

He smiled down at her as he shoved the scabbard into his sash. "Can't even feel it. Stay behind me, Kagome-sama, please."

"You've already taken a hit for me today, and that chest wound is nothing to sneeze at, either…"

"_By the fifth hell!_" They broke off their wrangle at Kiriaisai's shout; as they looked towards him, a massive shadow quickly passed overhead, immediately followed by a second. Then the ground shook like an earthquake, dust raining down from overhead as the tower creaked ominously; Kagome ended up rather squished as Gitoumaru shoved her underneath him.

"_What_ the _fuck_ was _that_?" Inuyasha roared over the din, but even when she wriggled out of Gitoumaru's protective custody and peered outside through the roiling clouds of dust, she couldn't immediately answer. Gitoumaru growled and yanked her back, then stared in shock over her head.

"Sesshomaru-sama and Hakimaru-sama are fighting in their true forms," he shouted, but then his view was blocked by his father and Fuchi piling in through the opening as an unearthly howl deafened all of them.

"Kagome-sama! Can you set a barrier?" Kiriaisai bellowed, motioning her back towards the corner occupied by Inuyasha and the cadets as the ground continued to shake. He kicked the pieces of Saya's body out of the way; Kagome tried not to watch.

"Yes, but… I don't think it will do anything to protect us from randomly attacking building materials…"

Fuchi bundled her and Gitoumaru away from the doors, but Kagome broke free and shot back towards the opening where she ducked under Kiriaisai's arm. Throwing up a small barrier to protect them from demonic attack, she was absolutely stunned beyond words.

Two gigantic dogs, one purest white and the other palest blond, ripped and tore at each other in a vicious tangle of fur, fangs and claws at the other end of the courtyard, sending combatants fleeing for their lives or risk being trampled underfoot. Hakimaru was indeed larger than Sesshomaru, as Inuyasha had predicted, but he did not exactly dwarf the taiyoukai, either. "They'll destroy the fortress at this rate," Kiriaisai muttered as he took a firm grip on her sash, ready to swing her away from their vantage point to safety.

"Hakimaru's at a disadvantage, since he's fighting on only three legs for the first time… oh, _shit_! Didn't slow him down _at all_!" As she spoke, Hakimaru tossed Sesshomaru into a pavilion which promptly bulldozed it into kindling, then followed him into the wreckage. Savagely biting at Sesshomaru's belly, the blond dog seized a hind leg instead and set about attempting to forcibly detach it from the taiyoukai's body.

"_Damn_ him! If only I had my bow and arrows…!" she wailed in frustration.

"Would it be worth the risk, miko?" Kiriaisai asked coolly. "Your battle-sight cannot correct an arrow's path once it has left your bow, so Sesshomaru-sama might be injured as a result of your interference."

Kagome slumped a little. "I know… but it's painful to just sit here and only watch!"

"Have some faith in Sesshomaru-sama; he has been preparing for this confrontation for decades," the tall _sentouken_ said reassuringly, and he was proven almost instantly correct when Sesshomaru agilely twisted, sank his teeth into Hakimaru's drooping ear and tore off a huge chunk. Howling furiously, the bleeding demon left off painfully twisting Sesshomaru's leg and lunged for his throat… but by doing so, he left himself wide open.

Sesshomaru ignored what must be considerable pain and kicked upwards with his hind legs, catching Hakimaru in the chest and knocking him onto his back. The taiyoukai righted himself, dove in and sank his fangs into his opponent's throat, his poisonous saliva glowing faintly green against the pale fur. "That's it, then," Kiriaisai purred in satisfaction, but a moment after that, Sesshomaru firmly planted his three paws, swung Hakimaru around and _threw_ him… straight at the tower in which they sheltered. Kiriaisai shouted a warning to the rest and dropped on top of Kagome; she took a moment to wryly reflect that this was the second time within five minutes she was in a compromising position with a male inu-youkai who was not her husband.

The entire structure over their heads rocked on its foundations, the crackling and snapping of stressed timbers blending with the screech of plaster and wood, barely masking the wailing screams of victims on the floors above caught in the demolition. The stonework base creaked, groaned and shook as more debris poured down, choking the very air… but miraculously it held, even though a whole section of rafters at the back gave way, revealing open sky above. In the stunned silence that followed, there was a chorus of weak coughs. Kiriaisai pushed himself up to his knees and cautiously looked around. When he saw the group in the corner intact and relatively uninjured, he then noted the blood dripping through the ceiling to _plish_ on the dusty floor.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked roughly. Kiriaisai helped Kagome up; she made a futile attempt to brush herself off. The _sentouken_ took a careful look around the eerily deserted courtyard.

"I believe it is relatively safe to proceed; the dog fight seems to have discouraged a resumption of hostilities in this vicinity… _Sesshomaru-sama_!" he gasped as the taiyoukai touched down in front of the doors. Kagome stared, wide-eyed. He was almost as dishevelled as the time he'd taken the brunt of the 'Wind Scar'; his armour was broken, his kimono tattered and ripped, his hair matted, his pelt shredded… and fresh blood glistened on his throat, his chest, his dripping sleeves, his drenched hakama. The gore told the story of exactly how Hakimaru had been dispatched, and it was obviously in _very_ close quarters. In his turn, flat yellow eyes gave her a cursory glance before turning their attention to Kiriaisai.

"Report?"

"All safe." Barely acknowledging Kiriaisai's salute, he turned on his heel and limped heavily away. Kagome shot a glance at Inuyasha and then raced after Sesshomaru. She took up a position on his flank, her sword in hand.

"I do not require your assistance, miko," he growled.

"I know," she replied, ducking around behind him to check for threats on the other side. She looked over her shoulder to see a stream of indigo-blue flowing rapidly after them, a bright flash of red and silver in the center and Kiriaisai's blue cuirass bringing up the rear.

"Where is her wound?"

"On the throat; fortunately it was only a shallow cut."

Sesshomaru snarled viciously, making her jump. They travelled in silence for the rest of the mercifully brief trip to the massive central keep. It was heavily besieged when they arrived; Sesshomaru whipped out Tokijin and cleared a broad, bloody path to the entrance doors. Driving the tip of the sword into the ground, he followed up with an energy whip that took care of any survivors, then retrieved Tokijin and strode forward to hammer its pommel on the stout wooden panels. "Open up for the Lord of the West!"

Faces peered down from the upper stories at his commanding roar; his _youki_ began to warningly flare just as the sounds of massive locking bars being drawn back were quickly followed by one panel creaking open just enough to allow the taiyoukai to slip inside. Kagome led the procession in behind him; Fuchi and Kiriaisai were the last through before the bolts were shot home once again. Sesshomaru instantly levitated up through the opened trapdoor leading to the infirmary on the next floor.

Exhaling a sigh of relief and sheathing her blade, Kagome had to wait a moment until her eyes adjusted to the dim light and then was taken aback at the mass of guardsmen packing the ground floor. "Move along, Kagome-sama." Her elbow was caught in a large hand as Kiriaisai guided her towards the ladder-stair being lowered through the opening. As soon as it was secured she scampered up, closely followed by Inuyasha and Rin. She'd barely cleared the top rung before Jaken was waving around his staff and squawking loudly in either relief or dismay. A sobbing Shizuka fairly pounced on her husband and son while Kagome was enfolded in a giant bear hug.

"You're all safe… I was nearly _frantic_…" Momiji hissed into Kagome's hair, holding her tightly for a long moment before pulling back to cup her face. "You are uninjured, yes?" she asked, frowning at the blood stains.

She nodded. "The blood isn't mine, but Rin has a cut on her neck that might need attention."

"Who _dared_…?"

"Keh. Do you _really_ have to ask?" Inuyasha's voice was low as he cradled Rin against his chest. "Oi, runt… Momiji-san wants to take a look at you."

"Not here… go up to the next floor." Momiji shooed them towards the ladder-stair, but Kagome paused to take the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha because the rungs were steeper and narrower. The great blade rumbled before transforming to its smaller, shabbier self; she tucked it under her arm and clambered after the hanyou, closely followed by Momiji with her basket of supplies and Kiriaisai. A highly disgruntled Jaken was left below with Gitoumaru and his tearful mother, plus other assorted emotional displays as several of the younger cadets trickled upstairs to join their families.

The room was airy and large, sparsely furnished with a couple of chests and a folding screen, with an equally-narrow ladder leading up to the floor above. Rin refused to give up her death grip on Inuyasha's suikan, so the hanyou sat down against the wall and made both of them comfortable for Momiji's ministrations. Only after much cajoling and finally a commanding rumble from Sesshomaru did Rin very reluctantly reveal the long, nasty-looking wound running on an angle along the side of her throat, so close to the vulnerable artery. Momiji praised Rin's fortitude as she sponged the wound clean before dabbing it with ointment and carefully wrapping the little girl's slender neck in bandages.

Once that was accomplished, she wrinkled her nose at the bloodied mess Inuyasha's injuries had made of Rin's bright kimono and then insisted that he strip down so that she could make sure he hadn't suffered any permanent damage. Rin looked very unsure of leaving the safety of Inuyasha's embrace, so Kagome knelt beside the hanyou and held out her arms. "Come sit with me, Rin-chan," she offered. "You were so brave; let's see if the big hanyou kicks up a fuss, shall we?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he gave in to Momiji's prodding and shrugged out of his suikan and kosode.

Momiji made a noise of dismay at the mangled skin and muscles of Inuyasha's chest. "Poison claws… you were lucky he didn't punch right through you," she murmured, touching the melted-looking edges of the wound.

"Only Sesshomaru's ever done _that_," he responded with a rueful grin, and her gaze flicked towards the silent form of the taiyoukai standing near one of the two windows as he divested himself of his shattered armour and bloodied kosode with Kiriaisai's assistance.

"The mystery of my honoured mother's death has been solved," Sesshomaru abruptly interjected, stepping forward wearing only his stained hakama while Kiriaisai hung a black kosode over his shoulders. "My uncle brought about her demise through treacherous means." As Momiji stared at him in shock, he continued, "I avenged her death and the shameful abuse of Izayoi-sama with my own hands. He will not be accorded a funeral; he will be left for the carrion-eaters, his bones burned and the ashes spread to the winds."

In the following silence, Sesshomaru finished dressing while Inuyasha stoically submitted to Momiji smearing him with ointment and wrapping several lengths of bandages around his chest before growling and batting her hands away. Rin immediately reached for him, but he gently pushed her back into Kagome's arms and shouldered into his clothing. "I'm gonna help Sesshomaru make sure that nothing like this ever happens again, runt. You stay here…"

"Wait a minute! I'm not staying behind!" Kagome growled indignantly.

"This conflict is between inu-youkai… and my ward requires the protection of someone I trust implicitly," Sesshomaru stated. Kagome closed her mouth, stunned at the responsibility handed to her by the taiyoukai. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at her before bestowing a quick kiss, then ruffled Rin's bangs as he retrieved the Tetsusaiga. Both humans looked up at him with identical forlorn expressions and he smirked.

"Nice puppy-dog eyes, girlies, but you'll just have to sit tight for a while. C'mon, Sesshomaru… we have some rebel ass to kick."

The taiyoukai studied Kagome and Rin for a moment, his eyes unreadable, before he rapidly crossed the room and knelt beside them. Rin gazed steadily at him, her face solemn. "Take care, my lord," she whispered, her voice a shadow of its usual cheerful timbre. Sesshomaru lightly brushed Rin's cheek with the backs of his claws before turning her chin slightly to look at the bandages; apparently satisfied, he nodded once and briefly rested his hand on her head before he stood up. Gesturing for Inuyasha to precede him down the ladder-stair, Sesshomaru took a last look at the two humans before dropping out of sight.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Dammit, not so tight! I'm not used to these fucking things!" Inuyasha snapped, swatting away Kiriaisai's claws and loosening the tassels securing the straps of the breastplate until he could comfortably roll his shoulders. "I still don't see why I have to wear it in the first place!"

"That chest injury is serious; this will permit you to keep fighting without fear of further damage," the _sentouken_ said briskly, checking the fit of the armour over the thick fire-rat.

"I have the Tetsusaiga; don't see why I need anything else…" the hanyou grumbled impatiently, wriggling inside the unaccustomed shell.

"Insurance, Inuyasha-sama. I am a full-blood but I wear armour for the advantage it gives me. Surely you can see the value in protecting yourself for those you love?"

"Since you put it that way…"

"Are you ready, brother?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone oddly subdued as he was buckled into another breastplate.

Inuyasha glanced his way and nodded after giving the annoying strap one last tug. "How's the leg?"

"Tolerable."

The hanyou flashed a fanged, rather fiendish grin and gave the Tetsusaiga a showy flourish. The blade transformed, sending flickers of light shooting around the stone-bound gloom. The clustered guardsmen shifted, their eyes following the vapours twining around the gleaming enchanted metal. "Open the doors…"

Kiriaisai stepped back and saluted smartly. "Who can hope to stand against a united House of the West? Only a fool would even try. Good hunting, my lords."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Two floors above, Momiji tidied her basket. "Try to rest a little, as it is likely to be a long wait for their return." As she patted Kagome's shoulder, her finger tips briefly caught on the gouges in the leather tunic made by Hakimaru's claws, so she took a closer look.

"Thank the gods for dragon-hide," Kagome yawned, suddenly feeling very, very tired as the last of the adrenaline drained from her system. Momiji moved the screen aside, revealing a stack of thin futons. Layering a couple of mattresses, she draped a sheet and a blanket over them. Rin was stripped out of the besmeared yellow kimono and tucked into the makeshift bed while Kagome propped herself up against the nearest wall, Fenik against her shoulder. Momiji tucked a blanket around her as well before disappearing down the ladder-stair. Rin rustled a bit before her breathing slowed and deepened. Kagome listened to the voices and movement drifting up from below while watching the long hairs of Sesshomaru's discarded pelt ruffle in the draft from the slatted windows. She was cold, drained, and deeply worried; all those factors kept her from a deeper rest that afternoon.

Kagome came awake to find Rin had crawled into her lap at some point and was dozing fitfully. Cuddling the little girl close, they both drowsed a bit longer until Kagome's leg developed a cramp and she had to walk it out. They kept very close company for the rest of the day and evening. There wasn't much to do in the almost-empty room, and several young inu-youkai as well as Gitoumaru were eventually sent upstairs to join them. It wasn't immediately obvious as to whether it was more to keep the youngsters out of Momiji's way or so that he could escape his mother's loud laments over his lop-sided hair cut, but he willingly joined in the effort of entertaining the children. After a few simple guessing games, a wild round of blind-man's bluff (with the trap door safely closed) immediately followed by a game of tag, Rin asked about the rest of the Edo pack. The children plopped down on the bare floor and waited eagerly, so Kagome spun heavily-edited versions of their adventures to her wide-eyed audience.

Water, dried meat and rice balls appeared late in the day, but there was still no word on the progress of the main battle, which had mercifully receded from the walls of the keep. The residents hunkered down and waited, those with longer memories sniffing worriedly at the acrid smoke wafting on the breeze. As the sky darkened, Rin went silent, worrying the sleeve of her white kosode between small fingers. Kagome eventually tucked her into the bed, set up several more to accommodate the other children, and had Gitoumaru tell them all a bedtime story… or ten. The teen had looked rather askance at her request, but a significant look gained his acquiescence. Once they were all sleeping, Kagome and Gitoumaru sat in silence, alone with their thoughts and worries, which interfered with any real rest.

The inu brothers returned just as dawn's red fingers grasped at the sky, as close to utter weariness as either of them would ever admit. Kagome roused at Inuyasha's voice down below; a few moments later, he popped out of the trap door. She did a double take, much to his tired amusement. Her hanyou wore not only his familiar red fire-rat, but also a rather battered guardsman's breastplate. He crooked his finger at her and she immediately tip-toed away from Rin's pallet and into a fierce embrace. Whispering in her ear, he said, "Kiriaisai insisted I wear the armour to protect my chest. Come sit with me…" He led her to the other side of the room and sat down, pulling her into his lap while Gitoumaru made himself scarce.

Inuyasha rained tiny kisses all over Kagome's face before cuddling her close and exhaling deeply, as if letting out a breath he'd been holding for a long time. Kagome ran her fingertip along the rolled edge of the breastplate. "How bad is it out there?" she softly asked.

"Beyond fucking bad," he murmured back, running his claws through her dark hair. "They set fires again; two rice sheds have already burned, so it's going to be a long, hard winter here for the survivors."

"Did you manage to take down of all the rebels?"

"When it became obvious that it was a lost cause… word of Hakimaru's death spread very slowly… the leftovers tried to disappear into the crowd instead of surrendering. Keh. It was completely futile because nobody wants to go through this crap again."

"Where are they being held?"

Inuyasha gently rapped her skull with his knuckles. "Sesshomaru doesn't take prisoners, wench. It's done." At that moment, the taiyoukai himself arrived in the room. He was also wearing a guardsman's breastplate that gleamed dully against the black kosode, his silver hair hanging sleekly down his back. Giving the cozy twosome a scant glance, he immediately crossed to Rin's pallet and stood looking down at her for a long moment. Circling around the foot of the mattress, he seated himself against the wall beside her and laid his swords aside.

The light clank of metal roused the small girl; blinking slowly, she smiled softly at the taiyoukai. Kagome gasped quietly at the gentle look that brightened Sesshomaru's features in return as he held out his hand to the child. After the briefest hesitation, Rin scrambled clumsily out of the bedding and into his embrace. Sesshomaru tucked her comfortably into the crook of his arm, a soft hum that sounded suspiciously like a purr vibrating the air around them. Rin snuggled close, one small hand slipping up to curl over the top edge of his breastplate, the two of them the very picture of contentment.

Inuyasha chose not to comment on this uncharacteristic display of affection by his austere brother, as it had been an all around _weird_ twenty-four hours that would unsettle even the most reserved of taiyoukai. Instead, he tucked Kagome under his chin and closed his eyes for a well-deserved catnap.

Kiriaisai received the full impact of two golden-eyed glares as he ascended the ladder-stair an hour or so later. While Kagome snuggled up in Inuyasha's lap was not a surprise, young Rin sleeping soundly in the crook of Sesshomaru's arm certainly was. However, centuries of discretion kept him from anything more than a cursory glance before quietly clearing his throat to give his situation report, in a whisper so as not to wake the other slumbering children.

"The armoury and the treasury have been secured as well as the remaining rice sheds. The fires in the other food stores have been contained, except for the one containing sake. That is still burning furiously, as well as miscellaneous outbuildings, despite our continuing efforts. The main stables were destroyed; aside from three young _tenbaryu_, the rest of the animals were saved, including Ah-Un. However, the feed loft burned as well. The kitchens are intact because Toku-san barricaded himself and his staff inside; they resisted any effort to torch the building and accounted for at least a platoon of the rebels by themselves. He is preparing some rations at this moment." The tall youkai shifted his feet and swallowed hard, casting a quick glance at Rin to make sure she still slept before turning to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Unfortunately, the Chief Wife's pavilion was burnt to the ground. The losses include young Ume-san; we found her body in the rubble."

"Oh, no!" Kagome whispered hoarsely. "Oh… gods. First Anzu-san and now Ume-chan?" She hid her tears in Inuyasha's shoulder. He instantly began running his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner.

"Everything was destroyed?" the hanyou asked.

"Hai, Inuyasha-sama. The fire was intense; I am sorry."

The hanyou tapped his forehead. "Keh. I have my memories, so it's okay."

"We will depart this afternoon," Sesshomaru suddenly declared. "The hunt for Naraku must resume immediately before the weather forces us into winter quarters." This bald pronouncement left Inuyasha and Kagome blinking as the taiyoukai continued, "Kiriaisai will remain here and supervise the rebuilding. A small task force will accompany us to Edo; Rin will stay at your village for the duration."

"Uh, er… um, isn't the fortress now safe for Rin-chan…?" Kagome asked, thoroughly puzzled as this apparent change in plans.

"I will not take the chance that one of Hakimaru's adherents may have escaped our grasp," he stated flatly.

Inuyasha ground his fangs. "Are we combining packs?" he asked bluntly.

Sesshomaru gazed at him steadily. "A combination of our packs… would not be dishonourable."

"I ain't submitting to you…" the hanyou warned.

The taiyoukai merely looked tired. "This situation is merely a continuation of our truce, nothing more."

While Kagome goggled at this seismic shift in the power structure between the brothers, Inuyasha casually shrugged. "Keh. I'll accept responsibility for the runt so long as she's in Edo. We'll figure it out from there."

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

_**Three days later**_

Kagome pulled the hood of the fire-rat fur lined travelling cloak more fully down over her face and shivered. They were weathering a driving rainstorm on Ah-Un's back; she cuddled a similarly swaddled Rin on the saddle before her and Inuyasha's strong arms bracketed them both as he held the reins. Barely visible in the misty low clouds, the rest of the task force heading towards Edo flared out behind them; Kagome briefly hoped that the weather wasn't a harbinger of things to come.

I hate rain, and I hate rain even more when it's being driven into my face by a headwind…

_Whine, snivel, complain…_

Shaddap, Fenik. You're tucked all nice and cozy inside this roomy cloak, not outside… although a change in your circumstance could be arranged…

_Okay, okay… how's the runt?_

That's Rin-sama to you, bobcat-boy. She's a real little trouper; I guess trailing around after Sesshomaru in the wilderness toughened her up beyond her years.

_Oh, and you're such a pushover!_

I'm tired, wet, chilled, desperately in need of a bath and I want to go home, okay?

_Are we there yet?_

No… wait a minute! I see the watchtower! Uh… I think…

_Good, 'cause I couldn't take much more of your cheerful conversation._

It was indeed Edo's watchtower, and Kagome gleefully anticipated not only the greeting in store for them from their friends, but also the first hot water in four days on the other side of the well. After leaving the still-smoking fortress in a rush, the past three days had been a blur of rain, smoky fires, dank caves and monotonous rations which she and Rin had borne without complaint. The first night, when they had finally stopped at dusk after several hours in the saddle, Ah-Un had tromped right inside the designated cave and settled down, then nudged his human passengers into the protective circle of his legs as the guardsmen quickly built a fire with Jaken's assistance. The toad-imp had been displaced from the _tenbaryu_'s back and was sulking terribly over the perceived slight. He ignored both Inuyasha and Kagome with regal disdain; the hanyou schooled his temper to avoid flattening the arrogant imp just in case Sesshomaru actually valued his retainer's life.

Momiji was loathe to let them go on such short notice, but there was nothing for it except to gather up the warmest clothing she could find and arrange the rations. She hugged both humans and the hanyou to within an inch of their lives, extracted a heartfelt promise from Rin to behave herself and made Kagome swear to return to the fortress as soon as possible. "Once Naraku is defeated, you must tell me the story yourself; a man cannot be trusted to give all the details," she insisted, so Kagome promised, even though doing so felt somehow deceitful.

In front of his men, the taiyoukai refrained from offering Rin any comfort except for the occasional touch on her hair or shoulder, but he did go so far as to shake out his waterlogged pelt and drape it around her the first night. Kagome was grateful for the gesture, because when she and Rin curled up together against Ah-Un's bulk, wrapped in their travelling cloaks and surrounded by the warm fur, they slept very contentedly right through until the next morning.

Clawed fingers lifted from the reins to pull back the side of her hood. "We'd better land outside the barrier," Inuyasha muttered in her ear and she nodded.

"Sesshomaru will need access to check on Rin," she responded. "All of these guys are loyalists, Inuyasha, so they ought to be permitted the right of entry to the village…"

"Wait until we see how it's going to play out," he growled back. Tapping one of Ah-Un's scaly necks he ordered the beast to land on the path outside the shimmering dome. Their arrival hadn't gone unnoticed despite the lousy weather; as they landed, Kagome detected twin streaks of _youki_ barrelling towards them. She quickly slid off Ah-Un's back and lifted Rin down from the saddle with Inuyasha's assistance. As Shippo gleefully flung himself at his adoptive mother, he was snatched out of mid-air by the hanyou and tossed back through the barrier to land some feet behind Shiori. "Remember your manners, you little twerp!" Inuyasha bellowed as he swept up the squealing bat-hanyou in a tight hug. "Oi, runt… have you been good for your mother and Kaede-baba?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh, yes, Inuyasha-san! I'm so glad you've come home!" Shiori hugged him tightly around the neck, tears sparkling in her red-violet eyes. "I can fly all the way across the well meadow and down to the village now!"

None the worse for wear, Shippo skidded to a stop at Kagome's feet; she crouched and caught the kit in a one-armed hug. "Shippo-kun, we have several guests joining us, but this one is the most important to you." She curved her other arm around Rin and gently pulled her forward to make introductions. "Rin-chan, this is Shippo-kun and that's Shiori-chan." The kit bowed deeply; Shiori hopped down from Inuyasha's arms and followed suit while Rin politely reciprocated. The trio spent a total of approximately thirty seconds sizing each other up before Shiori held out her hand and smiled broadly.

"Kaede-sama has made some delicious stew for our lunch; will you join us?" Rin nodded, shyly slipped her hand into Shiori's, and the two little girls skipped off through the rain together while Kagome stood up, grinning after the pair.

"Huh," Shippo sniffed, with a distinct air of superiority. "_Women_."

"You'll change your tune once you have a female of your own." Inuyasha grinned down at the kit, snagged him in a rib-cracking hug and then messed up his hair. Shippo yowled a protest and the tussle was on… until the kit stopped dead, holding his nose.

"Geez! You _reek,_ dog-breath! Water isn't just for drinking, ya know!"

Inuyasha gently tugged on his topknot. "It's a long story, runt. Run ahead and warn the headman that the villagers should give the Goshinboku and the well meadow a wide berth for the next couple of days, and then send Ieji and Ita this way…"

"They're back at the hut… _crap!_ Is that who I think it is?" The kit stared upwards, heedless of the rain in his face, as the rest of their travelling companions appeared overhead.

"Yep, so you'd better watch yourself, runt. Don't even _think_ of pulling any kitsune tricks on these guys because they'll tear you apart… and I won't stop 'em."

"Inuyasha, _that_ is your asshole brother. What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Shippo hissed agitatedly.

Kagome stepped lightly on his furry little paw. "Sesshomaru-sama has excellent hearing, Shippo-kun," she reminded him in an undertone. "He saved my life and he's our ally, so treat him and his men with respect."

The kit shook his wet red head. "The world really has gone insane…"

"By the way, runt… Rin is your and Shiori's special charge. You are to make sure that absolutely _nothing _happens to her while she's here… or you'll have to explain to my brother your lapse in judgement." Inuyasha grinned evilly before continuing, "Then I get whatever's left of you."

"Where _is_ my ward?" Sesshomaru demanded as he alighted next to the steaming dragon, closely followed by the rest of the task force. Shippo took one look at the taiyoukai and his heavily-armed escort, straightened up smartly and bowed very deeply.

"She was escorted by Shiori-chan to Kaede-sama's hut for a bowl of stew, your lordship. Ieji-kun and Ita-kun are there, so she is well protected… uh-oh. Maybe not…" The twins raced into view, madly straightening their uniforms as they prepared to report to the Lord of the West. Dropping to one knee, they bowed their dark heads.

"Welcome, my lords and lady," Ieji squeezed out between panting breaths. "Kagome-sama, may I say that it is _wonderful_ to see you looking so lively? Welcome home, Inuyasha-sama… greetings, Sesshomaru-sama." The taiyoukai acknowledged the men with barely a flicker as he assessed the village behind them. Jaken spluttered up, only to recoil in horror.

"My lord! This is an outrage! Rin cannot be expected to stay _here_!"

"_Jaken_." Kagome marvelled at how a single word from the taiyoukai was enough to quell the imp's tirade; beside her, Inuyasha was biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. "You will remain with the guardsmen."

"B-but… my place is at your side, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Your place is to _obey_." With a quivering beak, Jaken retreated. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the abrasive imp. _He isn't coping very well with having us muscle in on what has always been his place of honour at Sesshomaru's side._

"Inuyasha! _Kagome!_" Sango fairly flew down the path with Miroku hot on her heels, both of them wearing blinding smiles. The slayer threw her arms around Kagome and hugged the stuffing out of her while Miroku pounded Inuyasha on the shoulder. Then they switched, Miroku squeezing Kagome breathless while Sango tackled Inuyasha, both of them ignoring Sesshomaru's rumbling growl at all the manhandling. Kagome couldn't help but notice that Inuyasha was grinning like an idiot, his eyes dancing. _So nice to see him smiling with his entire face, not just his lips_…

"I demand to be taken to my ward _now,_" Sesshomaru snarled, instantly breaking apart the reunion. Miroku bowed deeply and very correctly.

"Forgive us, my lord, and thank you so very, very much for returning our friends to us. Please, come right this way." With a showman's flourish, he handed the taiyoukai a sutra, keeping up the charade of its necessity. "This will allow the barrier to recognize you so that you may come and go as you please." Sesshomaru looked from the quickly-dampening paper to the _very_ sincere monk and back again before gingerly accepting it with the tips of his claws. Tucking it into his breastplate, he strode right through the barrier, scattering curious villagers like nattering chickens as he unerringly made his way through the downpour towards Kaede's distant hut.

"Go after him, you two." Inuyasha gestured at the twins. "Make sure Kaede-baba doesn't brain him with her ladle for invading her house. Miroku, come with me and we'll take the rest of these guards to the well meadow to set up their camp." He caught hold of Ah-Un's reins and swung up onto the _tenbaryu_'s back. "Sango, we'll see you and Kagome at the hut in a little while."

She had been about to argue that she wanted to go home _now_, but Kagome just nodded instead and slipped her arm through Sango's, allowing the other girl to pull her through the barrier and along the path while Shippo hopped up onto her shoulder. The slayer and the kit chattered happily, filling her in on the latest news and goings-on of the village… but Kagome felt oddly disconnected. Before she had a chance to examine this feeling any further, they were jumped by an excited neko and an even more excited _tenbaryu_.

Kumo squealed and chirped, nearly knocking her over with his enthusiastic bunting and licking. Kagome laughed and wrapped her arms as far as she could around his heavily arched neck, squeezing for all she was worth. The stallion pranced a bit, lifting her slightly off the ground, then used his muzzle to press her against his chest, rumbling deeply and contentedly. Kirara leapt down from his back into Kagome's arms, meowing and purring while rubbing her cheek against the woman's chin. Kumo grumbled impatiently at the competition, so Sango swatted the giant grey beast. "Kagome is getting soaked, you big baby… let her have some lunch and then you can take her up to the well."

The _tenbaryu _shook his mane, sending water flying everywhere, and then nudged Kagome towards Kaede's. He frisked alongside them like a big dog, swishing his tail and trilling happily the entire time until he was forced to wait outside the door of the hut, which he did with barely-masked impatience. "Go tell Okibi to fly up to the well meadow and bring back Inuyasha and Miroku once they've settled our guests, okay?" Kagome scratched Kumo vigorously under the chin, smiling as his long white lashes fluttered ecstatically.

Sango leaned towards her and muttered, "Do you think Kaede-sama used a sutra on Sesshomaru-sama? It's too quiet…"

"Let's find out… wow, that stew smells great!" Her stomach instantly reminded her that it had been some hours since she'd last eaten, and only a couple of cold rice balls at that, so Kagome pushed aside the reinforced door mat and was greeted by a peaceful, if somewhat crowded, scene. Ieji and Ita knelt at the edge of the wooden platform watching Rin and Shiori jabber excitedly together, while bowls of stew and rice disappeared into the little girls at an alarming rate. On the other side of the fire pit, the taiyoukai quietly spoke with the elderly miko whilst sipping a civilized cup of tea. Shippo and Kirara both jumped down and shook off the excess water, then joined the girls. The kit introduced the neko-youkai to Rin and the conversation became even more animated.

"Welcome home, Kagome-sama!" Kaede heaved herself to her feet and stumped across the platform to embrace the young woman after she hung up her cloak and removed her boots. "Sesshomaru-sama has been most kind to tell this old woman some of thy news; be seated and tell me the rest!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

An hour later in the driving rain, Kagome stood on the well's rim with Inuyasha's arm around her waist and patiently explained again to Sesshomaru that passage through the portal was exclusive to her and Inuyasha, although he was welcome to try once they had gone through. Tiring of the inquisition, the hanyou grouchily pointed out that their official shard/Naraku detector was in danger of falling sick if she became too wet and chilled, which would delay the hunt even further. Finally, Sesshomaru stepped back and watched keenly as the magic in the well shimmered, hinting at ancient power far greater than his own.

A moment and five hundred years later, Kagome took a deep breath and smiled ruefully up at Inuyasha in the dim light at the bottom of the well as the rain drummed on the tiles far above their heads. "I never, ever thought I'd be so happy to smell pollution!" she chuckled, pushing back the hood of her cloak.

"I'm just happy that we're here," the hanyou murmured as he pulled her into his arms for a tender embrace before mischievously tweaking her nose. "Now, wench, _we_ are going in to say hello to your mother, and then _you _are going to have a shower and go to bed."

"Don't you want to have one with me? You still owe me a scrubbing, since we haven't had a chance to bathe since the night of the feast…"

"Now there's an idea…" His fangs flashed and in the next moment they were on the planking at the bottom of the internal stairs… and they nearly fell back into the well from astonishment.

The entire well house was tightly packed to the very rafters with crates and cases and barrels of supplies, so much so that once they ascended the stairs, they had to squeeze through a narrow passage to reach the door. Kagome looked around, dazed by the sheer volume of material that they were expected to move through the well. "It looks like a supply dump for a battalion…"

"Oi, wench. Look at this." Inuyasha cracked the door to let in more light and examined a large rice barrel with interest. Kagome peered over his shoulder to see the circular running-dog crest of the Western Lands burned into the staves. The hanyou glanced around. "There's enough here to supply the village for a few weeks or the fortress for several days… how the hell are we supposed to transport it back there, though?"

"We'll figure something out… or I'll just ask my commander when I give him my situation report."

"You're going to see that Sessaki guy?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome waved her hand around at the mountain of supplies. "I should at least thank him for this, shouldn't I?"

"Keh. I suppose… but I'd like to give him a piece of my mind for not telling us about that fucking snake!"

"It all worked out, though… didn't it? I survived, we beat Hakimaru and we're now even more firmly allied with Sesshomaru to reach our goal of defeating Naraku. All in all, it was a good thing."

"You're insane, wench," Inuyasha chortled. "Only you could be bitten by a big-ass poisonous youkai that nearly kills you and then say, 'It was a good thing'. C'mon… let's go see Okaa-san." He began sliding the door further open; Kagome caught at his sleeve.

"Wait a sec! Can you flatten your ears into your hair or something? There might be shrine visitors out there."

"In this crappy weather? Doubt it." He tried, but his ears' natural position was upright and perky, so Kagome sighed, handed him her sword and fiddled underneath her cloak until she emerged with her sash in her hands. Winding it around his head into a makeshift bandanna and tying it off, she managed to cover the madly twitching appendages. "There… that'll do until we're inside the house."

Giving her sword back, he opened the door wide… and they had their second surprise within as many minutes. Two huge field-hospital size tents took up a sizable chunk of the deserted, wet courtyard. Wondering, they crept down the stairs and peered inside the flap of the nearest tent, only to find it stuffed full of even more supplies. "Keh. If that other tent is the same as this one, the fortress will be in good shape until the food tithes start coming in." Inuyasha looked at her in frank amazement. "How'd that Sessaki guy pull off all this?"

"Connections in high places. Maybe we should start moving these supplies now and have a shower later?"

"Forget it. After all the crap of the last few days, we're taking the afternoon off, wench. Besides, we need some help with this, and I'd rather wait until your brother is home. His girlfriend, too; she looks like a go-getter." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and swept her towards the house.

The exterior door was unlocked and they quickly shucked their wet boots into the racks. Kagome hung up her dripping cloak and opened the inner door. "We're home, mom!" Only silence answered. "That's odd… from all the stuff outside, I expected she'd be waiting for us…" She headed for the kitchen and found the note on the table. As Inuyasha pulled off the makeshift bandanna and looked over her shoulder, she read:

_Ojii-chan had a doctor's appointment, and I'll pick up the ingredients for oden on our way home. Don't start moving the supplies on your own; I've organized a work party to help! _

_Love, _

_Mom_

_P.S. Make sure you put your clothing into the wash! Your fleeces are on your desk._

The girl and the hanyou exchanged wry glances. "Somebody told her we were a little ripe…" he muttered, grinning. "We'd better do as we're told." Plucking the note out of her hand, he anchored it on the table with the discarded sash, then towed her off to the laundry room. There, he proceeded to strip off his clothing and stuff the fire-rat into the washing machine. Kagome could only stare at the buck-naked hanyou as he carefully added detergent, then poked buttons and turned knobs. "Hurry up, wench… those hakama and the liner from your tunic can go in, too."

Thoroughly bemused at the very idea of Inuyasha doing laundry, she moved to obey. He growled at her slowness and took away the tunic to remove the fire-rat lining while she stepped out of her hakama for the first time in four days. The black fur went in with the brilliant red and the machine began doing its thing. "Okaa-san said the linen has to go in separately…"

"How the hell do you know all this?" Kagome demanded suddenly, finding it a little surreal that her mother had been giving homemaking lessons to Inuyasha.

"Last winter, when you were at the Academy. She explained a whole bunch of stuff to me so I'd know how to do things in this era after we beat Naraku." He shrugged. "It isn't _that_ big a deal… is it?"

"Not at all… I'm really proud of you for wanting to learn." He blushed lightly at her smile then scooped up both her and their swords before heading towards the stairs.

"Clean up time, wench. Would you stay awake long enough for a bath?"

"Mmm. Not right now. Some hot water followed by a cuddle with my hanyou sounds pretty good," she mumbled, nestling into his chest.

"Keh. You'll probably fall asleep on me in the shower," he chuckled, pushing open the bathroom door to see a pile of extra towels in readiness by the shower stall. "Okaa-san thinks of everything…"

"Your hair always takes three towels to dry, so no surprise there."

"Only because you won't let me shake in here."

"Because the ceiling's a bitch to dry off."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

A couple of hours later, Inuyasha disentangled himself from Kagome's warmth at the distant sound of the shrine gates opening. Carefully tucking the blankets around her bare shoulders, he gently brushed several strands of hair away from her face and lightly kissed her forehead before quickly dressing. _I knew she'd conk out as soon as she hit the pillow!_ The clothing piled on the desk included a length of dark fabric for binding his ears; he smiled at it and mentally thanked Mrs. Higurashi. Closing the bedroom door quietly behind him, he hurried downstairs to locate his combat boots and don them before the car pulled to a stop. Taking a deep breath, he slid the door open and stepped outside into the light rain.

Kioko Higurashi let out a delighted cry, dropped her shopping bags and fairly ran into his arms. "Inuyasha! You're finally home!" He happily returned her enthusiastic greeting, hugging her just as tightly.

"Glad to be back, Okaa-san. Kagome's asleep… who the hell's _that_?" he suddenly demanded, noticing the tall, slender, dark-haired man assisting a wheezing Grandpa from the car. A growl rumbled through his chest and as he pushed Kioko behind him, he bared his fangs at the newcomer.

"Hush, son," she murmured, patting his shoulder. "That's my very dear friend, Touma Kenjou. Remember the gentleman who escorted me to the wedding last spring? I'm so glad you can finally meet him!" She squeezed a very befuddled Inuyasha's arm reassuringly as she stepped past him to retrieve the groceries. "He knows _everything_ about you, dear; like Lord Sessaki, he's a member of the House of the West," she added with a wink and a cheerful smile.

Smothering a smirk, Gitoumaru had easily overheard both the growl and the conversation as he guided the elderly human around the car and towards the door. _I know my concealment spell is strong enough… here's hoping my acting skills are as well! _

"Touma, may I introduce my daughter's husband, Inuyasha Nishiyori?" Kioko offered breezily, as if the two men were indeed complete strangers meeting for the first time. However, her eyes twinkled mischievously at Gitoumaru and he had to work at keeping his twitching lips under control.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nishiyori-san," he intoned politely, inclining his head. "Kioko has been anxious for your return."

"Uhhh… yeah. Same to you, Kenjou-san…um…" Inuyasha stiffly bowed his head in return, feeling rather like he'd been sideswiped.

"I'll settle Ojii-chan and start on the oden; Sota will be home at any moment, so you might as well take through a couple of loads while you're waiting for him." Kioko smiled _very _brightly at the two inu-youkai, one spell-concealed and one not, then expertly guided the elderly man through the door and into the house. Inuyasha blinked owlishly after her before snapping his attention back to 'Touma'.

"Shall we? It's rather wet out here…" Gitoumaru gestured towards the well house, smiling genially. The hanyou stared hard at him for a long moment before nodding sharply and leading the way, his boots thudding on the pavement as he stalked past the tents, his wet hair gleaming brightly despite the overcast.

Once they squeezed into the well house and stood on the inner stairs, Inuyasha suddenly demanded, "How did you meet Kagome's mother?"

"Through your wife," Gitoumaru replied calmly. "I am in charge of scheduling events for the Imperial House, such as the upcoming Moon Viewing Festival, and that gave me occasion to introduce myself to Kioko."

The hanyou assessed him carefully before asking, "How well do you know Lord Sessaki?"

"I see him socially as well as professionally… why do you ask?"

"What's he like?"

Gitoumaru thought a moment before replying, "Dedicated, honourable and determined. Very much like you."

Inuyasha paused, his eyes hooded. In a swift movement, he pulled the concealing bandanna off his head and waited for 'Touma's reaction. It wasn't quite what he expected.

"I must say, your ears are as attractive as Kioko has claimed," Gitoumaru said with a _very_ straight face. "The sketches in the scrolls don't do them proper justice." He cocked his head, pretending to consider the flickering white triangles. "Somewhat cat-like in appearance, perhaps…"

"Ya better get your eyes checked," Inuyasha spat, somewhat discomfited by the seemingly casual acceptance and complete lack of surprise.

"Kioko is extremely fond of you, Nishiyori-san. I already knew most of your story through Lord Sessaki's research, but I feel very privileged to assist you in this small way. I am truly honoured to meet you." He bowed low to the mollified hanyou.

"If Okaa-san trusts you, then that's good enough for me. Call me 'Inuyasha', all right?"

"So long as you call me 'Touma' in return."

Inuyasha waved his hand. "Keh. I'm just gonna hop through the well and organize the reception committee on the other side… back in a few minutes." The hanyou leapt into the well in a fluid movement, more to give himself time to think than anything.

Gitoumaru left the well house and walked up and down the stairs in the rain several times until he had composed himself. _This went better than I expected… Sessaki got off easy, meeting him on his human night!_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome slowly surfaced from a deep and pleasant sleep, warm and comfortable in a soft bed… then sat bolt upright when she remembered where she was. The second thing she became aware of was music blaring outside and loud voices cheerfully chivvying each other. Throwing back the covers and jumping out of bed, she had enough sense to cover her bare chest as she looked out the window, but then had to hang onto the sill with both hands to avoid falling over in shock.

A light drizzle continued to fall, but watery late-afternoon sunshine clearly illuminated the activity in the courtyard. Kagome picked her jaw up off the floor as she watched Sota, Akagane and Shimano busily moving load after load of supplies up the stairs into the well house; the music was coming from the speakers in Shimano's sedan. Then she briefly glimpsed someone that could only be Gitoumaru just inside the well house door and she dove for her clothes. Hopping on one foot to pull on her socks, she skittered down the stairs and nearly ran smack into her mother as she came out of the laundry room.

"Hello, sweetie! How are you?" Kioko exclaimed, throwing her arms around her wild-eyed daughter.

"Mom! I have to get out there before Inuyasha…"

"He's already met them, dear. I need help with dinner," Kioko said rather blandly as she took Kagome by the elbow, steered her into the kitchen and set her to stirring the soup stock. After a couple of minutes of mulling over all the things that could possibly go wrong with Inuyasha in the company of the modern youkai, Kagome dropped the spoon in the pot and bolted for the door, only to go sprawling across the tabletop courtesy of a well-timed hip check. "They're _fine_, Kagome. Leave them be. _Good heavens_…! That _scar_…!"

Kagome's shirt had flipped up when she fell, revealing the top curve of the circular bite mark now decorating her left hip. Straightening back up, wincing a little from her unexpected collision with the furniture, she shoved down the back of her waistband. She heard her mother's sharp intake of breath before warm fingers tugged the material further down and traced the mark of the snake. Then, her top was pushed up and the gentle touch repeated on the matching scar. "Lord Sessaki said it was serious… I had no idea…" Kioko breathed.

"I nearly died, mom," Kagome said shortly, tugging her clothing back into place. "If it hadn't been for Fenik, Midoriko and Sesshomaru, I wouldn't be standing here right now."

"I saw the damage to your tunic sleeve; you weren't hurt by that awful Hakimaru?"

"No. Other people were hurt protecting me… like Gitoumaru."

"He goes by 'Touma Kenjou' now, and I can assure you that he will be perfectly fine dealing with Inuyasha, as will Shimano. Yashita prepared them a few days ago." When Kagome still looked sceptical, Kioko gave her a gentle smile. "You're so tense that Inuyasha would immediately pick up on it, so it's best you stay in here with me."

"But mom… what about his facial markings?"

"Everyone agreed to refrain from commenting on them, because Akagane set the precedent last summer."

Kagome recalled a sun-drenched picnic dinner under the Goshinboku, with Sota in a pair of florid board shorts, Inuyasha with his hair tied back… and his dark-blue stripes on full display. "Akagane has seen them her entire life on Yashita, so she didn't react…" she breathed as realization struck.

"Exactly. Same for the rest of them. Don't forget that Gitoumaru has spent centuries in Inuyasha's company, so he pays as much attention to our hanyou's markings as he does his own… which is to say, none at all. Look sharp. Here they come." Kioko had been watching out the kitchen window as she spoke. "Go say hello to Shimano and Akagane; they aren't staying for dinner. You have an appointment with Lord Sessaki tomorrow morning and Shimano is picking you up along with Sota."

Kagome raced into the foyer, in time to hear Shimano teasing Inuyasha and the hanyou answering in kind, in such a familiar way that it brought her up short.

"Hey, sis! You woke up just in time… to miss all the work!" Sota laughed, and Kagome blinked up at this tall, dark-haired teenager who suddenly didn't much look like her little brother. He wore fatigues and a damp tee-shirt that showed off a very lean build; his face had lost its childish softness. Kagome realized, with a sense of shock, that Sota had grown up while she was away.

"Hi, brat… Akagane… Sensei Shimano. Good to see you." She knew her voice was just a little too high-pitched to be completely natural, but she hoped the smile she plastered on her face would fool her hanyou.

"Good to see you, too, Higurashi. Staying out of trouble?" Shimano grinned toothily. They both knew that he wanted nothing more than to give her a huge hug, but that was impossible. "I'm told that I have an extra rider tomorrow morning along with this joker, so don't sleep in!"

She tossed off a salute, gamely playing along. "Hai, sensei."

"Would you two hurry up with the fond farewells already? We're getting soaked out here!" Inuyasha complained, but tempered the demand with a cheeky grin. Akagane familiarly punched him in the arm on her way out the door, then skipped out of range of his friendly retaliation. "I'll get you back tomorrow, runt!" he called after her.

"Bite me, dog-boy!" was her taunting response, and then Kagome noticed that the bandanna was missing.

"I told Akagane a while ago about Inuyasha with Mom's approval." Sota shrugged at her startled expression, continuing to pretend that his spell-concealed vixen was a normal human. "Touma got clearance from Sessaki to tell Shimano… and if I'm gonna marry his daughter, he has a right to know about our family, right?"

"Marry…?" Kagome couldn't stop her jaw from dropping again. "You're not even sixteen yet!"

He rolled his eyes. "Duh. Not until we're graduated, sis. No worries that you'll be an aunt anytime soon." Her brother then squished her in a bear hug, and Kagome was rather taken aback by the fact that he was now almost a full head taller than her in his combat boots.

"What's fuelled this growth spurt?" she demanded.

He snickered and messed up her hair. "All the good eats in the mess hall."

"Speaking of which, why aren't you at the barracks right now?" She moved out of the way so that the three men could put their wet footwear away on the racks.

"Special permission, since my sister is on temporary leave from her extended tour of duty," he replied with a straight face. "I hear you've acquired a couple more funky scars."

"A matched set of four, actually," she confirmed before addressing the hanyou. "Did you take _all_ those supplies through the well, Inuyasha?"

"Hell, no. Cleaned out the well house first so we could move, then did about a third of the one tent… right, Touma?" The hanyou looked to the tall 'human' for confirmation, who nodded.

"Akagane found a couple of tents and cargo nets; we sent the tents through first to protect the supplies, and then we tied several barrels and crates into a single package in one of the nets that Inuyasha could easily handle. The men on the other side would unpack one while we loaded the second; once we had a rhythm established, it went quite quickly."

_But what about your scents?_ Kagome wanted to ask; as if he was a mind reader, Gitoumaru casually displayed a pair of gloves. _Whew. I should have known he'd be prepared._

"Come in and wash up, everyone. Dinner's almost ready," Mrs. Higurashi cheerily called, and with a start, Kagome realized that Gitoumaru was staying to eat with them. As the males trooped off together into the laundry room, Kagome caught up with her mother in the kitchen.

"What about Ojii-chan?" she hissed urgently, keeping one eye on the laundry room door.

"He's had a chest cold that just won't shift, and he has zero energy, so the trip to the doctor's today knocked him out," Kioko replied, bustling around the table. "Light the portable burner, would you? The oden's perfect!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome found dinner surreal on several levels, but she coped. First was sitting down to eat with Inuyasha and Gitoumaru at the same table with the former no wiser about the latter. Second was Inuyasha and 'Touma' getting along as if they'd been friends for years. Third was discussing Academy coursework with her brother and confirming that yes, Sensei Watagame really expected fully footnoted translations of those long medieval poems. Fourth was being asked by Sota to help him prepare for a hand-to-hand combat exam with hard-ass Sensei Yashita the next day.

"Sis, would you spar with me after we've finished this?" he asked when the two of them were doing dishes while the other three retired to the living room. Kagome, who was straining her ears to listen in on the murmured conversation, accidentally dropped a bowl back into the sink with predictable results.

"Are you serious? Spar? With me?" she spluttered, wiping soap suds off her shirt.

"Why not? I figure that since you're one of the few to fight Sensei Yashita to a standstill, as Sensei Shimano constantly reminds me, you're the perfect choice to help me."

Kagome saw the genuine hope in his eyes, thought for a couple of seconds, and then nodded. "I don't think he was trying very hard to beat me that day, but okay."

"Great!" He looked towards the living room, moved closer and lowered his voice. "I don't think your mission is going to last much longer, Kagome."

She glanced over her shoulder as well before whispering, "How long?"

"A bit more than a month… when it starts to snow on the other side."

"How do you know?" She shot him a desperate look.

Reaching past her, ostensibly for a fresh towel, he muttered, "I've heard a few things when I've been over at Shimano's."

Kagome stared sightlessly at the white soapsuds before hissing, "Shit." Louder she said, "I'll bet I have you disarmed and begging for mercy in less than five moves, tough guy."

"Yeah? How much? A hundred yen?" Sota challenged, playing along for the benefit of anyone who might be listening in, but he peeled her white-knuckled fingers off the edge of the sink and tightly clasped her hand. Kagome turned towards him and briefly rested her forehead against his shoulder, drawing strength from his solid presence.

_Six to eight weeks until the well closes forever? __Damn, damned, damnable! _

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**


	74. Prophecy

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **Real life's been very, very busy lately and the bunnies were sulking at being ignored. I thank everyone for their patience! This chapter contains some riffs inspired by the recent manga developments and the discussions arising out of them, but they're twisted to suit the plotline.

**Bouquets** to Forthrightly, Nokomarie the Snake, Ranuel and Susanne TJ, who generously gave of their time to poke this chapter with sharp sticks. Thanks very much for your suggestions and good humour!

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse  
Chapter 74: Prophecy**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**  
_**Present Day  
Sunset Shrine**_

Kagome stared up at her darkened bedroom ceiling, compulsively rubbing the hair bracelets circling her wrist while Inuyasha slumbered obliviously beside her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could just see the bright numbers of her clock; it was moving very, very slowly towards her 0700 wake-up call.

_Sota was just thinking of the mission… he hasn't considered that the end of our quest might also mean my death._ She rolled over onto her side, facing the clock ticking down the minutes. _I have somewhere between thirty to forty days left… no, I have to think about this in a positive way. As little as thirty days until Naraku is wiped off the face of the planet. Only forty days until Kohaku is freed and Miroku's curse lifted._

_Only forty days until Inuyasha starts his five-hundred-year wait._

She barely managed to stifle the sob that wrenched out of her throat; diving out of bed, she darted for the door and down the hall into the bathroom. Taking refuge in the shower, she disguised the tears with hot water, planning to excuse her reddened eyes with an unfortunate encounter with some errant shampoo suds. _While I'm feeling miserable, shall I consider the fact that I need another birth control shot? In order to get it, first I'll have to arrange a blood test to prove that I'm __not__ pregnant. I could get a blood test at the infirmary… but then Yash might find out. Damn, damned, damnable._ Leaning her forehead against the cool tiles, she concentrated on breathing deeply to calm herself. _Today might be my only chance to see Yash and I don't want his last memory of me for the next few weeks to be a crying wimp_. _Argh. The day's barely started and it's already fucked to the fifth hell!_

By the time she left the safety of the shower, Kagome had more or less composed herself. Carefully drying herself off, she cursed her headlong flight from her room sans clothing, because now she'd have to face Inuyasha again before she left. _Get a grip, Higurashi. You have forty days or less to be in his company, so deal with it._ Wrapping a dry towel around herself before opening the bathroom door, she jumped at the sight of her mother's cheery face.

"Good morning, dear! There's a new set of fatigues for you in the cupboard. Your fire-rat is still damp, but I wiped down the dragon-hide tunic if you'd like to wear it to your meeting." With a firm pat to her daughter's shoulder, Kioko Higurashi sailed off down the stairs. A moment after that, Sota stumbled out of his room, his just-growing-out-of-a buzz-cut short hair sticking out on all angles.

"You done in the bathroom, sis?" he asked, yawning widely and scratching his bare stomach; Kagome noted in passing that her little brother was sporting a fine set of ripped abdominals before punching him lightly in the gut. He pretended to double over, then backhanded her in the butt as she shot past.

"You'd better speed up those reflexes if you expect to pass your exam today," she jibed from the safety of her doorway.

Sota grinned. "I've had the advantage of better sleep than the rest of those poor bastards stuck in barracks... thanks for the work-out last night, Kagome. I'll have to go up against either Sensei Yashita or Sensei Fuchida at some point today, and testing myself against you really helped." He stifled a yawn with his fist and waved before disappearing into the bathroom.

Kagome paused for a moment with her hand on the door knob, took a deep breath and quickly stepped inside before silently closing the door behind her. She came up short at the sight of her hanyou. Inuyasha had rolled onto his stomach, his face buried deeply into her pillow, his silver hair strewn haphazardly over his back and the bedding. _First decent night's sleep he's had in a couple of weeks._ Taking a moment to pull up the blanket around his shoulders as well as admire his utterly relaxed aspect, Kagome began gathering up suitable clothing for her meeting with Sessaki.

She found the new pair of black button-fly combat trousers, with her webbing belt conveniently strung through the loops, hanging up in the cupboard next to a second larger pair she assumed was for Inuyasha. Bypassing the bulky fatigue jacket with its multiple pockets, she instead retrieved her fleece top, reasoning that the fuzzy material could stand in for the fire-rat lining of the tunic. _I'll bet Yash will want to check my scars if he has half a chance_, _too_...

Oi, wench... can ya keep it down? Some people are tryin' to sleep, y'know," growled a husky voice, and Kagome flashed a smile at the drowsy hanyou.

"Sorry, _koibito… _I'll get dressed as fast as I can and leave you to your beauty sleep," she replied, digging out a black sport bra and a pair of socks.

"Keh. How about a kiss first?" he rumbled. When she glanced at him, she was caught by a heavy-lidded honeyed gaze and a slow smile. Inuyasha rolled onto his side and pulled back the bedclothes. "C'mere. I want a decent cuddle before you take off for the day."

Kagome bit her lip for only a moment before dropping the clothing as well as the towel and slipping in beside him. Inuyasha immediately wrapped himself around her, pulling her into the centre of the bed and putting as much of his skin in contact with hers as possible. Purring contentedly, he snuggled and nuzzled and nibbled and licked until she was squirming beneath him. Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Inuyasha regarded Kagome with smouldering eyes.

The laughter died in her throat as she looked up at him, his sidelocks spilling down to curl on her shoulders, his face framed in silver, etched in blue and highlighted in gold. _Please, don't say anything about our future together or I'll lose it_... she silently begged. Instead of speaking, Inuyasha smiled softly before leaning down to take her lips in a deeply erotic wet kiss that sent warmth flooding through her body.

He soon had her mewling and trying to hold him closer, but he kept the pace slow and achingly sweet, enjoying her willing response. Breaking the heated contact, he pressed open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her throat to her collarbone and back up the other side. "_Mmm… _as much as I'd love to properly say 'good morning' to you, your alarm clock is about to go off," he whispered in her ear. Sure enough, the tell-tale buzzing began and Kagome reached over to smack the 'off' button before it reached full volume.

Turning back to her hanyou, she burrowed into the warm strength of his embrace. "What're you going to do today?" she asked between gentle kisses.

"Touma said he'd bring you home after lunch and help move the rest of the supplies. Shimano volunteered himself and Akagane, too, once they're finished at the Academy for the day," he replied, slowly running his hands up and down her body. "I like that Shimano; he's a decent guy."

Kagome couldn't help smirking mischievously. "You think so? He was my favourite sensei because of his sense of humour. What made you decide to trust him?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Gut instinct." He ran a hand through his bangs, then grinned. "Akagane said she guessed something was up when she saw my hair colour all those months ago... what is it with you girls? As soon as she saw my ears, she went for 'em!"

Chuckling, Kagome slid her fingers into his hair and teasingly rubbed the furry triangles in question. "They're cute, of course."

"I ain't 'cute'," he huffed, trying not to melt under her touch and failing miserably. "I'm going through the well this morning to make sure my asshole brother hasn't bisected anyone. If it isn't raining very hard, I want to take Shiori flying and spend some time with her and Shippo before you get back." The hanyou smirked before chasing her out of the warm bedclothes with his tickling claw tips. Kagome stuck out her tongue and was dressed in time to answer Kioko's light tap on the door.

"Breakfast is ready... good morning, Inuyasha. I'll just check on Ojii-chan and make sure Sota hasn't crawled back under the covers; Kagome, could you make the tea for me?" Buyo wove his way in and out of their ankles, meowing loudly as the young woman nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek. Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly before moving off down the darkened hallway.

"Are you joining us to eat, or are you going to lounge around for a while, dog-boy?" she asked the rather-relaxed hanyou who was sprawled on his back, his hands folded behind his head.

"I'll be down in a minute; I want to see Sota since I don't think he'll be back after classes today, no matter _who_ his sister is," he winked and then stretched languorously, showing off his muscled torso to full effect. In a rapid movement, Kagome scooped up Buyo, dumped him onto Inuyasha's bare stomach, then grabbed her bag of shards as she whisked out the door in a hail of vociferous insults from both cat and hanyou.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Good luck in your exam today, both of you. Hey, Akagane... should I have a couple of ice packs ready when you come by the shrine this afternoon?" Kagome asked with a grin as they exited the family sedan in the Academy's car park.

"Feh, Sensei Yashita hits like a girl... no worries!" Akagane chortled as she shut the passenger door and slung her gear bag over her shoulder. The group headed across the parking courtyard, blinking against the light drizzle.

Kagome cocked her head while tucking her sword under her arm in order to straighten her tunic. Her red-and-gold sash was soaking in a bucket at home in the laundry room so she had decided to do without. "Do you use your enhanced speed to dodge his moves?"

The young vixen sobered. "Since most of the cadets are human, we have to watch ourselves, but when we go up against each other we can cut loose a little."

"Just so long as you don't forget and run across the ceiling or something like that," Sota interjected, grinning. Draping his arm around Kagome's shoulders as they walked, he added, "I won't see you again before you leave, so take care, all right?" He leaned in and kissed her cheek, giving her a fond squeeze.

"Th-thanks, Sota. See you," she replied, choking up a little and then was startled by a hand clapped onto her shoulder.

Shimano shook his head. "Knock off the heartfelt farewells, you two. I imagine you'll be invited to watch at least part of the test, Kagome, so you'll have a chance to see your baby brother on his ass."

Sota smirked widely. "No way! Kagome put me through my paces last night and I didn't go down once!"

When Shimano looked at her for confirmation, Kagome nodded. "He's pretty agile and his blocks are strong. However, he isn't aggressive enough on his attacks."

The kitsune smiled proudly as they ascended the ancient stone steps. "That's a very professional assessment, Kagome. Maybe old man Kenjou is right about you!"

"Old man Kenjou?" Kagome inquired

"Git's dad; he's now known as Kira Kenjou. Apparently you really impressed him while demonstrating the Imperial _kenjutsu_ kata to a group of cadets way back when." Shimano waggled his eyebrows and continued, "He's been bugging Sessaki for close to a century about giving you a teaching position at the Academy." They saluted the duty guardsmen and entered the venerable building. Sota and Akagane slipped into cadet mode and smartly saluted them before disappearing into the bustling mass of their classmates. Kagome heard a few good-natured jeers directed their way and the pair respond in kind; she felt strangely relieved at the sheer normalcy of it all.

"Shimano... how can Gitoumaru be Sessaki's _sentouken_ if his father is still alive?" she asked, recalling her puzzlement over the issue while at the fortress as they turned down the corridor towards the Armoury.

"Kenjou senior retired as First Sword of the Western Lands when he lost a leg at the Battle of Port Arthur in 1904. He felt it was time to hand over the reins to the young pup," the kitsune answered. "The old dog's still going strong, despite the leg not regenerating as quickly as he'd like. He stays at the fortress and keeps the guard corps on their toes while his wife gads about the countryside. Hasn't your mother had lunch with her?"

"Er, yeah... she mentioned it a while ago..."

While I appreciate you walking me to my office door, if you're going to make your appointment with your famously punctual brother-in-law, you'd better put a little of your enhanced speed to good use!" Shimano spun her around and gave her a gentle shove in the opposite direction; Kagome blinked in surprise and then shook herself a little before saluting him and jogging back up the corridor towards the stairwell. _Day dream much, Higurashi? Gah! I'd better make sure I have all my marbles before reporting!_

She arrived in front of Lord Sessaki's office only slightly out of breath and took a moment to straighten her tunic again. Squaring her shoulders, she slid back the door and stepped into the room.

Nekajo peered over his papers, taking in Kagome's not-quite-regulation outfit. Her black fatigues were tucked into armoured dragon-hide boots of antique design and her dark grey leather tunic hung open, showing the modern fleece jacket underneath. Kagome carried her sword in her hand; the disguised toad-imp heaved an exasperated sigh, wondering where the foolish girl had misplaced her custom-woven silk sash.

"Good morning, Nekajo-san," Kagome said politely when the imp continued to shake his head and mutter under his breath.

Nekajo pulled himself together with an effort. "Good morning, Lady Kagome. Step this way, please." She shucked her boots and padded over the tatami to the inner door; she couldn't help but notice Nekajo rolling his eyes just before he formally announced her presence to a taiyoukai that undoubtedly already knew she was there. Raising her chin, she marched smartly in to stand at attention before the teak desk, eyes-front and back very straight.

It was only a moment but it seemed like an eternity before the familiar deep tones rumbled, "At ease, Higurashi." She gratefully sank onto the provided cushion, neatly arranging her sword alongside before meeting Sessaki's spell-darkened gaze.

"Good morning, sir." Remembering his clipped response from the last time she'd faced him across this desk, she didn't bother with any friendly 'how's the family' chit-chat. Sessaki inclined his head but waited silently, so she rapidly assembled her thoughts and commenced her report. "The enemy remains in hiding, undoubtedly rebuilding his strength in preparation for a resumption of hostilities. We have had reliable intelligence that he fled in the direction of the 'ox-tiger' after the last battle, so that is where we will concentrate our search." She paused, waiting to see if Sessaki had anything to add. When he did not, Kagome continued, "We have experienced increased levels of demonic activity since our enemy disappeared, as minor youkai have emerged from hiding. Due to an injury suffered in the course of an attack, Inuyasha and myself spent approximately two weeks at the Western Fortress where we assisted the Western Lord with the suppression of an internal revolt. Currently, we are moving supplies through the well in anticipation of embarking on the final push against our opponent."

"Well-stated."

"Thank you, sir. May I also extend our thanks for the supplies intended for the village as well as the fortress?"

"You may." Sessaki flicked a glance over her unorthodox outfit. "The Armoury has acquired replacement equipment for you," he said, pointing towards the window. Kagome followed his gesture to see a flat, trapezoidal quiver leaning against a long, wide case resting on the floor.

"What happened to my original gear?"

"Lost to the ravages of time," he said. Rising, she crossed the room to kneel beside the items. The quiver bristled with black-fletched arrows; when she lifted it, she was surprised at the unaccustomed weight. Curious, she withdrew one of the missiles and then frowned at the over-large, blunted tip. "Contact explosive." Her head snapped around to stare at Sessaki, who met her startled look with imperturbable calm.

"Forgive me, sir… but isn't that a little anachronistic?" Kagome asked incredulously. "Not to mention overkill?"

Sessaki shrugged gracefully. "It is intended for a specific foe. The black fletching is to distinguish the unique payload."

Kagome tested the balance of the arrow on her finger tip while thinking rapidly. "Are there any other hints you might give us about what we will face this time?" He gave her an old look; she grinned, not the slightest bit apologetic. _Damn. It was worth a try, anyways._ Sighing, she instead bent to open the leather-covered case and noted the Imperial chrysanthemum embossed in the centre. "Oh... wow..." was all she could say when the contents were revealed. A fully strung, gracefully curved long bow occupied the length of the silk-lined interior, along with a reinforced gauntlet and leather-fingered archer's glove.

Kagome reverently lifted the bow out of the case, then stood up and shifted her weight as she brought the weapon up to firing position. Firmly gripping the bowstring, she tensed her muscles and slowly drew it back against her cheek, sighting down an imaginary arrow. The taiyoukai watched as she slowly released the tension and relaxed her stance. Kagome ran her fingertips over the weapon before turning and bowing to him. "Thank you, sir; I look forward to using this on the field of battle." He made a noncommittal noise; as she returned the bow to its case, mentally comparing its size to her much more compact original weapon, Kikyo's face suddenly came to mind, and then a nerve-wracking parallel momentarily staggered her. When she was fairly sure she could speak without her voice failing, she mumbled, "My lord, I have a question."

"Ask."

"Has Tenseiga ever denied your will?"

Sessaki instantly focussed all his attention on the dark-haired girl silhouetted against the rain-streaked window, her eyes hidden behind her bangs, her fists clenching on her thighs. "Why do you wish to know?" he carefully asked, attempting to dissect her scent for clues.

"We left the fortress so quickly... I wondered... did you use Tenseiga to raise the fallen loyalists?"

He frowned. "As many as the sword chose to save."

"Anzu-san?"

"Her soul could not be recalled." Sessaki narrowed his gaze thoughtfully. "Why do you ask?" It seemed to him that Kagome struggled mightily before her voice, barely more than a whisper, reached his ears.

"You said that I was badly injured in the final battle, that Naraku disappeared but you weren't sure if he actually died…"

"Your point?" he demanded curtly.

"In order for the Shikon Jewel to be repaired and Naraku's evil to be contained, it may require the sacrifice of another priestess' heart," she murmured.

His dark eyes momentarily flickered yellow before he snorted, "Ridiculous..."

"But possible." Kagome refused to look at him, the blood pounding loudly in her ears.

"Perhaps."

"Midoriko was severely injured in her battle against the demon... a demon that was little more than a conglomeration of low-grade demons formed around a human soul... in other words, a hanyou," Kagome said quietly, flattening her trembling hands on her thighs. "She used the last of her strength to imprison the demon within her heart and then to purify it before expelling it from her body. Naraku is the same; the parallels are very strong."

"Ask the priestess. You claim to speak with her," Sessaki suggested. Kagome immediately pressed her hand over the bag of shards tucked between her breasts inside the sport bra, but the resounding silence in her head warned her that this was probably a futile query.

Midoriko?

_Once the Jewel was reformed, my connection with you ended. I truly hope this is not your destiny._

"She doesn't know, either. Therefore, we must plan for the worst-case scenario." Kagome raised her head, her words formal, her eyes dark and her expression sombre. "I doubt that Tenseiga will be able to call my soul back from within the Jewel. Because of our bond, Yashita will more than likely also perish. Will you please attempt to save my husband's life?"

From its position by the cushion, silver sparks flew out of the scabbard of her sword and arrowed across the room to swirl around her, finally resolving into Fenik's slender form. The sword-demon wrapped his arms around Kagome, hugging her tightly against his chest. He shot an anguished look at the stunned taiyoukai, who recovered from his shock quickly enough to shake his head. "My brother would not wish to be revived if you could not be with him."

Kagome gently pushed herself free from Fenik's embrace and regarded Sessaki steadily. "Midoriko triumphed over evil at the cost of her own life; Kikyo was defeated by the same sort of evil and also died. As the new Protector, guardianship of the Jewel is my duty; perhaps it was always intended to be from within." Her voice quavered slightly, at odds with her resolute expression.

Fenik gave a choked whine and dropped his chin to his chest, his silver-and-black hair sliding forward to conceal his face. Sessaki watched as Kagome lightly caressed the sword-demon's cheek with her fingertips, then took his clawed hand and squeezed it before silently indicating the scabbard. The manifestation reluctantly obeyed, the sparks circling her once before trailing slowly through the air and vanishing into the hilt.

The young woman rose to her feet and saluted Sessaki with excruciating correctness, then bowed very deeply. "It has been a distinct pleasure serving under your command, my lord." As she straightened, the taiyoukai searched her eyes; the normally bright silver had gone flat and dull.

"This is foolish speculation," he snapped. Making a split-second decision, he rose from behind his desk and ordered, "Remove that tunic and follow me."

As she obediently slipped out of the dark grey leather garment and folded it neatly on top of the bow case, Sessaki preceded her out of the inner office to relay his instructions to Nekajo while donning his boots. The toad-imp was startled at the request but recovered quickly; he was already on the phone when Kagome emerged with her sword in her hand and only inclined his head in response to her polite bow.

Sessaki was halfway down the corridor by the time she had pulled on her boots and hot-footed after him. _If she loses all hope of a future beyond the quest, she will become despondent… and reckless. _As Kagome arrived at his elbow he spared her a glance. Her jaw was set and her expression devoid of emotion as she kept pace with him, looking every inch the professional soldier. However, her scent betrayed her as a frightened young woman even as her body language denied it. _She wouldn't accept the comfort offered by her sword's manifestation; perhaps her husband will fare better?_

Down stairs and along corridors, they finally came to rest before the doors of one of the larger dojos in the Academy; at Sessaki's nod, the duty guardsman slid back the panel and they entered the lofty room that Kagome vividly remembered from her cadet career. Around no less than three combat circles milled the hundred cadets of the first-year echelon, avidly watching their fellows demonstrating their hand-to-hand skills under the critical gaze of senior faculty members. Kagome's eye was unerringly drawn to the farthest circle, where a tall, fatigue-clad man made notes on his clip board, his thickly braided hair swinging down his back.

Sessaki instantly detected the surge in Kagome's heart rate at the sight of Yashita, and her almost silent sigh of longing before she deliberately turned her head away, ostensibly to scan the room. The taiyoukai grimly noted her response before growling, "Wait here." He stalked across the dojo towards his brother, who called a halt to the action in the circle in order to salute and take part in a quick conference.

Sessaki's presence caused immediate interest and as his tag-along, Kagome found herself the unsettling focus of several dozen pairs of eyes. She located Sota and Akagane in the centre group, waiting to be tested by a tall sensei that she vaguely remembered but couldn't put a name to. _Looks like Shimano was right and I'll have a chance to watch Sota strut his stuff._

"Is it my lucky day, and you're extending permission to take my wife to an early lunch?" Yashita asked, only half-joking as he drank in the sight of the petite young woman across the room.

"Yes."

Yashita tore his eyes away from Kagome long enough to stare in astonishment at the taiyoukai. Seeing the serious expression on Sessaki's face, he instantly swallowed his glee. "What's up?"

"She requires a reminder that there is a life waiting for her beyond the mission; take her to the apartment." The hanyou's jaw dropped and he couldn't stop the slow grin from spreading across his face; Sessaki glowered and quickly added, "However, refrain from breaking any regulations."

Yashita instantly scowled. "I _know_, dammit..."

"Touma will pick her up on his way to the shrine, as he has volunteered to assist moving the supplies through the well this afternoon. I will take over from you here once the arrangements have been made." Yashita saluted, smiling broadly, and Sessaki glided back to where Kagome waited. Stooping slightly, he murmured, "I do not believe that your future is so bleak, Higurashi. Wait here for my return." He caught the sensei's eye that was in charge of Sota's group and indicated Kagome with a significant look before striding out of the dojo. She watched the taiyoukai leave, puzzling over his statement, until a familiar voice startled her.

"Would you care to join us, Lady Kagome?"

She looked up into a handsome face marked by the scar of an old injury that had struck him right across the bridge of the nose and barely missed his eyes… an injury caused by a sharp blade five centuries before. "Fuchi-kun...?" _We always wondered how he'd been cut, but no one had the nerve to ask him when we were cadets!_

"Fuchida, my lady," corrected the concealed inu-youkai, bowing. "I would appreciate your professional opinion of these pimply-faced, knock-kneed specimens." Kagome smiled brilliantly and followed him into the scrum of waiting students. There was too much noise for her to hear Yashita's disgruntled growl, but Fuchida certainly did; he mouthed Sessaki's name to excuse his peremptory acquisition of the guest observer.

Sota had just stepped into the combat circle and squared up to his opponent, a burly cadet that had at least thirty pounds on him. Kagome assessed his stance and nodded approvingly while over her head, Fuchida bellowed, "Begin!" Fists and feet instantly flew; Kagome was pleased to note that Sota was following her advice regarding pressing his attacks. In fact, he soon had the other cadet retreating.

Across the circle, Akagane's expression was fierce as she narrowly scrutinized the combatants. Kagome had the distinct impression that the vixen was watching Sota's opponent for violations as he continued to lose ground. Finally, Sota executed a series of rapid-fire punches and an impressive round-house kick that effectively ended the match. The two cadets formally bowed to each other then exited the circle. Akagane contented herself with a congratulatory punch to the arm while Sota beamed down at her, then he flashed Kagome a proud smile.

"That's the last of them... what would you say to a demonstration match, Lady Kagome?" Fuchida asked, a twinkle in his dark eye. "I've heard that you have recent experience with instructing military cadets."

She resisted the urge to make a rude gesture and smirked instead. "Sure you can handle me?"

"I'll grab a couple of bokken." Turning his attention to the cadets he ordered, "You're about to witness a demonstration by one of the few people to ever successfully fight Sensei Yashita to a draw. Pay attention; you might learn something." While Fuchida crossed the dojo to retrieve two wooden swords from the wall racks, Kagome avoided Yashita's eye by beckoning Sota to her side and handing him her sword and her fleece jacket. After a moment's hesitation, she also handed over the pouch of Jewel shards, tightly closing her brother's fingers over the precious crystals.

When she strode out to the centre of the combat circle clad only in her sport bra and fatigues, there was an audible gasp. Fuchida re-entered the circle and extended a polished bokken towards her, his glance flickering over the visible scars on her exposed skin. "It's safe to say that you will be a hot topic of conversation tonight in the mess."

"Hopefully for my skill," she replied tartly, hefting the weapon. She sank into a stance and Fuchida instantly mirrored it, the air between them crackling slightly as their auras clawed for release.

"Imperial style, yes?" At her curt nod, Fuchida's teeth flashed as he roared, "Begin!" and they dove for each other. There was no circling, no testing of their opponents' capabilities with feints and jabs; it was instant, full-on attack that showcased the offensive and defensive capabilities of the ancient forms. Wooden shafts clattered and crashed as their wielders struggled not only with each other but also to control their enhanced abilities so that they remained only blurred but not airborne.

Fuchida had intended to allow Kagome to win anyway, mainly so that Yashita didn't remove his head, but he was taken off guard by the speed and intensity of her attacks. He deliberately pushed her, mainly to see how far she would go, and was rather nonplussed when he had to fight back harder than he expected to both keep his footing and salvage his reputation in front of his students. Fuchida flubbed a block and found himself toe to toe with a fiercely grinning woman, her silver eyes alight with battle. They shoved and strained, neither giving an inch, until Kagome's attention flickered for the briefest moment and an unexpected flare of spiritual energy had him leaping backward out of range.

Cautiously glancing in the direction of her glare, he saw Sessaki framed in the doorway. Dropping his weapon, he indicated that the match was over, but it was a long moment before Kagome shook herself and also lowered her bokken. She smiled shakily at Fuchida and bowed. "Shall we call this a draw?"

Returning the gesture, he watched her carefully as her power surged again before settling down, then quickly replied, "Certainly, my lady." Collecting her bokken, he gave her an encouraging smile as Yashita suddenly arrived in their vicinity.

Leaning in close enough that his breath ghosted over her cheek, the hanyou quietly asked, "What the _hell_ was that all about?"

Giving herself another shake and running a hand through her bangs, she muttered, "For a split-second I saw Hakimaru." Sessaki was close enough to hear her as he entered the combat circle and his eyebrows disappeared into his spell-darkened hairline. She caught his look and shrugged helplessly. "A flashback, I guess?"

Sota approached and extended her belongings, but Sessaki intercepted the shards and the sword. Returning the weapon to the surprised youth, he ordered, "Take this to Kenjou in the administration wing and ask that he report to me before he leaves today." As Sota bowed away, the shards disappeared inside the taiyoukai's robes. "Now, sensei, what is next in the examination schedule?"

Ignoring Kagome's stunned look at her weapon and her shards disappearing without so much as a by-your-leave, Yashita handed over his clip board. "The _bo_; some of the more advanced students have begun working with the _kama_."

"_Sai_?" Sessaki asked, perusing the list of names and weapons.

"None of them are up to speed on the kata yet. They're doing pretty well to have worked their way through the basics since September." In the pause, as Kagome slowly donned her fleece, a sneering conversation from the edge of the circle of cadets that was spoken a little too loudly to ignore brought all of them to a dead stop.

"That scar-face chick? She's Yashita's bitch, but he can't fuck her without Sessaki's permission... in triplicate!" Before either Yashita or Sessaki could react, Goro Ihoku was on the floor with a bleeding nose and an angrily-thrumming sword hilt jammed against his throat. Sota Higurashi paused, his fist drawn back to deliver another bone-crushing punch.

"You fucking asshole," Sota snarled, his eyes glinting dangerously. "How _dare_ you talk shit about my family!" Rough hands hauled him upright, but he shook them off to stand straight and unbending, glaring ferociously at the prone wolf youkai.

Sessaki was abruptly standing over Goro, who had the nerve to curl his bloodied lip. The taiyoukai favoured the insolent youth with an icy look that would have frozen salt water before indicating two very nervous cadets standing on the edge of the circle. "Escort Ihoku to the infirmary. Higurashi, complete your errand and wait for me in my office. Fuchida, take over here."

Yashita hooked Kagome by the elbow and pulled her along after him as they stormed out of the dojo in the cadets' wake. Sota veered off, sans escort, in the direction of the Imperial Household's offices across the gardens. Goro, for his part, slouched along between his classmates towards the stairs leading to the infirmary. As the two groups briefly drew abreast of each other, Yashita's lips curled in a thoroughly unpleasant smirk. "I wonder what Lord Kogashu will say when he finds out you insulted Lady Kagome?"

Goro's eyes momentarily flashed brilliant green. "That filthy hu... _jerk_ attacked me! That's grounds for expulsion!"

Even as she goggled at the teen's defiance, Kagome recoiled at the intimidating aura coiling around Sessaki's tall form; Goro had enough survival instincts to shut up. "As is the far more serious offence of insubordination to an officer. The insult to Captain Higurashi is bad enough, but it was compounded by reference to Major Nishiyori and myself. Cadet Higurashi was merely defending his family's honour."

Goro began to bare his teeth, but apparently thought better of it when Sessaki's aura crackled the air around them. One of his nervous escorts tugged on his sleeve and he took that as an excuse to turn away without even a salute; Kagome was highly aware of the deep-throated growls being emitted by the two inu-youkai beside her.

"Damn insolent whelp... he thinks his shit doesn't stink because of his father's position," Yashita snarled.

"Being dismissed from the Academy with a dishonourable discharge would be the last straw for Lady Ayame's patience," Sessaki stated cuttingly. His hard gaze softened when he looked at Kagome. "The car is waiting."

She barely had time to salute before Yashita briskly pulled her down the corridor towards the exit. Just inside the ancient wooden doors, he stripped off his fatigue jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "It's pouring outside and I don't want you coming down sick," he explained as she blinked at him. Snapping quick salutes to the guardsmen, the couple dashed down the stone steps and into the waiting car.

It took several blocks before Kagome's mind stopped whirling and caught up with the fact that she had been disarmed and de-sharded, was in an Academy vehicle and apparently headed for a lunch date with Yashita, without her opinion or permission being sought. "Where are we going?" she finally asked.

Yashita seemed to exhale; his shoulders relaxed under the damp material of his tee-shirt. He smiled cheerfully at her wary expression and reached for her hand, squeezing it gently before bringing it into his lap. "I want to show you something."

"I don't really have time for this..." she grumbled, looking away and trying very hard not to notice how her hand trembled just from his warm touch.

"What's the matter, _koishii_?" His thumb swept slow circles across her palm.

"It's just been a weird day so far and it isn't even noon," she answered, glancing briefly at him before trying to figure out where they were headed by noting the tree-lined streets and older, low-rise buildings. _I wonder if this is one of the areas of Tokyo that was rebuilt immediately after the fire-bombing of the Second World War? The buildings all look to be from around 1950 or so._ When the car pulled over to the curb in front of a well-kept apartment tower rising above a tidy shop-lined street, she felt an unaccountable small shiver of apprehension. The driver came around to her door and held an umbrella over their heads all the way to the entryway. Bowing, he darted back to the vehicle; Kagome had to stop herself from giving chase and leaving with him.

"Come on, Kagome... we don't have time to dawdle." She was caught by his boyish grin and hesitantly smiled back as he ushered her into the foyer. He led her into the elevator and pushed buttons for the very top of the building.

Kagome shuffled her feet, remembering the last time they were in an elevator, but Yashita made no move to touch her. Tucking herself more tightly inside his fatigue jacket, she tried not to sigh out loud. _Shit, this is a pain. If Sota hadn't said anything, and I hadn't had that brilliant revelation in Sessaki's office, I could just enjoy Yash's company for a while instead of feeling so awkward._ She twitched at the soft _ding_ that announced their arrival and had to take a moment to collect herself before following him down a tastefully muted corridor to the end door that obviously led to a corner suite.

Yashita fished in his pocket, extracted a key fob and sorted through it until he isolated a particular key, then handed her the whole ring. "Go ahead."

Gripping the keys in shaking fingers, she asked tightly, "What is this place?"

"Open the door and find out," he invited, his eyes glowing amber as part of his concealment spell slipped away. Biting her lip, she complied…and gasped quietly once she stepped across the threshold. She turned to search his face; Yashita smiled and let go of the rest of his concealment spell. "Welcome home, _koishii_."

Kagome stood very still, taking it all in. _Home?_ Large windows flooded the room with light and allowed her to see the covered terrace, scattered with potted plants and seating. Inside, the furniture was Western-style, from the table and chairs to the couches and carpets. Yashita brushed past her, waking her from her stasis. "I'll change my shirt and make us something to eat, okay?"

She kicked off her boots and followed him into the room. "You cook?" she asked in disbelief, not really wanting to think about all the ramifications of _home_.

He smirked over his shoulder. "Had to. Can't eat rations or ramen _all_ the time… what do you think, Kagome?"

"The apartment? It's really nice, but..."

"But what?"

"I dunno... it just doesn't look very bachelor-like." She glanced around at the rich colours and tasteful furnishings. "It's too tidy, for one thing."

"I have a housekeeper _and_ a mother-in-law." Laughing, he disappeared into another room. He left the door open and Kagome edged sideways until she could just see the corner of a Western-style bed, and that brief glimpse dropped the bottom out of her stomach. _That's supposed to be our bed. This is supposed to be our house… and I'm supposed to live here happily ever after with Inuyasha. Damn._

Slowly shucking his jacket and draping it over the back of a couch on top of a colourful blanket, she moved like one underwater towards the windows. A double-tiered, wall mounted weapons rack caught her eye; a familiar antique katana occupied the lower of the two sets of brackets. Sighing quietly, she reached out to run her fingertips along the dully-gleaming black sheath before lightly stroking the scruffy hilt. Tetsusaiga responded with a low thrum and she just stood there for a moment, her head bowed, eyes closed, searching for a calm centre in the storm of conflicting emotions.

She heard Yashita's footsteps across the room in the kitchen area; the silence between them stretched until she felt compelled to ask, "How long have you lived here?"

"Since before you were born," he answered. "That empty bracket above Tetsusaiga? That's for _your_ piece-of-crap sword."

She barely cracked a smile over his jibe, he noted, and instead dropped her attention to the photographs displayed on the cabinet below the Tetsusaiga. He watched her pick up one of the photographs taken at the wedding, the one showing her nestled under his chin, her fingers buried in his sidelock. She replaced it, then stooped to examine a photo of herself in full Celestial Bodyguard rig and a smirking hanyou apparently looking deeply into each other's eyes on the well house steps, flanked by two pots of lilies in full bloom. "Did my mother give you this picture?"

"Yes." Yashita opened the refrigerator in search of ingredients and started at the well-stocked interior. _Huh? Where did all this come from? Ah… Rin must have been contacted. _Pulling out some vegetables, fresh shrimp and udon noodles, he began chopping. "She and the rest of the Gang of Four redecorated this place a few months ago, after declaring it needed a facelift."

"Gang of Four...?"

"Okaa-san, Rin, Ayame and Kogane."

Kagome nodded a little distractedly and went to look out the window. A moment later, she'd slipped outside and was peering over the balcony. He set the stock to heating, wiped his hands and followed her.

She acknowledged his arrival with a brief nod as she squinted through the steady rain at a distant red _torii_ gate cresting a forested hillock. "Is that... the shrine?"

"Yep. Every morning for the past fifty years the first thing I do is make sure it's still there." Yashita eyed her rigid posture and her white-knuckled grip on the railing, and then was floored by her next question.

"How did you cope when my mother was pregnant with me?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Kagome wished she could take them back in case Yashita divined her other secret, but he didn't seem to notice her sudden surge of panic.

Instead, he grinned sheepishly. "I made such a nuisance of myself that I had to be sent to the fortress. I wasn't allowed back in Tokyo until your mom went into labour."

"You have a picture of me when I was one day old, but the fortress is three days away..." she frowned.

Yashita chuckled. "By _tenbaryu_ maybe, but not by plane," he grinned, then sobered, his expression softening. "When I saw you in the hospital, my hands were shaking... that's why the picture is blurry. Rin took a better one."

"The House of the West showed up to claim me?" Kagome asked, intrigued despite herself.

"Just Rin and me were allowed in the nursery; Sessaki stayed outside to over-awe the hospital administration," he replied and then his eyes darkened as he became lost in memory. "You were so tiny in my hands... so fragile and delicate..." he murmured, his hands coming together and cupping gently, as if he held an infant. "All I wanted to do was curl around you, to keep you safe, to protect you..."

"If you were a basket-case before I was born, you must have been worse after I arrived," she commented, moved by his naked emotion.

He blinked and smiled crookedly. "I used to sneak in your bedroom window and watch you sleep. When you caught all those human kiddie viruses I stayed up worrying along with your mom... except I was outside in the Goshinboku and she was in her kitchen."

Kagome reached over and gently prodded his chest. "How will you cope when I get pregnant?"

The intensity of his gaze stopped her cold. "Imagining our child kicking in your belly and holding both of you in my arms is a dream I've only allowed myself in the darkest moments, when I wasn't sure I could go on," he rumbled, bringing up a hand to delicately touch her cheek. His ears twitched at the spittering from the direction of the cooktop. "Lunch is almost ready."

Kagome cast a last glance at the rain-misted view before following him inside. "Can I do anything?"

"You can make some tea," he suggested. "The kettle's in that cupboard..."

"Let me search; that way I'll know for next time," she said bravely, swallowing the disquieting feeling that she'd just told a lie, and began investigating until she located the kettle, the teapot, the tea and two cups. She arched an eyebrow at the watching hanyou. "My mother organized this kitchen, didn't she?"

He nodded, his golden eyes twinkling. "How'd you guess?"

"It's the same as hers, down to the brand of tea and the pattern on the dishes," she snorted, filling the kettle under the tap and bringing it over to the cooktop.

Yashita nudged her shoulder. "Feels like home... pull out the bowls, will you?" He strained the thick white noodles out of the boiling stock and divided them between the two blue-and-white patterned bowls she produced out of the cupboard next to the sink. Kagome poked in drawers for spoons and chopsticks and set the table while he added the chopped vegetables and shrimp to the bubbling liquid. When the kettle boiled, she made the tea, watching him deftly drain the colourful mixture and add it to the noodles, then pour over the hot stock. He flourished the filled bowls under her nose. "Impressed yet?"

"Definitely, dog-boy," she managed to grin. "Smells almost edible!"

He snorted. "This is Toku-san's super top-secret stock recipe, so it'd better be more than just 'edible'."

"Is he still alive?" Kagome asked, seating herself as he slid a brimming bowl in front of her.

"He's nearly a thousand years old, but still firmly rules the kitchens with his spoon o' doom," Yashita answered, picking up his chopsticks.

Kagome smiled and tucked into her steaming bowl. "Are he and Momiji still at loggerheads over the menus?" she asked, blowing on a plump shrimp.

"Very much so. Who do you think organized the banquet for Yukihime and Shikoro's wedding?" he grinned, twirling a chopstick-load of noodles.

"This is delicious, Inuyasha," she said brightly. "Speaking of Kogashu's bunch… Goro seems to have quite the attitude."

"Gods, don't get me _started_ on that brat! His older brothers were fairly decent... for wolves, that is... but he's a totally different kettle of rotten fish," Yashita growled, and proceeded to fill her in on the shortcomings of the wolf prince's youngest cub as a cadet and as a person. The talk then turned to the newlyweds, who were currently setting up their first apartment with heavy doses of parental interference, and thence to Shimano's lively pair of kitsunes who were causing grey hairs among their teachers at Sota and Akagane's old middle school.

Kagome relaxed as the meal progressed, even though she felt a touch of sadness at how much she'd missed of the extended family circle's activities and adventures. _Plenty of time to catch up if we survive… centuries, apparently. _ She abruptly realized Yashita had stopped eating, and was staring into his bowl with a stricken expression that she was fairly sure mirrored her own. "_Koibito…_what's wrong?" she asked, laying her hand on his arm. "Was one of the shrimp off?"

The hanyou twisted towards her and pulled her to him; Kagome ended up straddling his lap, pressed so hard against his chest she could barely draw breath. Yashita's pulse leapt erratically in his throat as his harsh breathing filled her ears. Kagome exhaled, closed her eyes and nestled into his embrace, worming her arms under his to hold him just as tight. _He feels the same as me… has the same fears and the same concerns about the end of the mission. Mom was right all those months ago…_

"Do you know how much I want this?" he rasped, nuzzling her hair as his claws flexed on her ribs. "To share a meal with you, discuss our day, laugh with you... be with you every day of our lives?" Overcome, he buried his face in her shoulder and gripped her even harder.

As he tried to control himself, Kagome felt her recently-erected defensive walls crumbling in the face of their shared need for reassurance. Burrowing as closely as she could without climbing inside his skin, tangling her fingers in his khaki tee-shirt, she held him tightly… and was startled by the deep sob that tore out of her throat. _I want this too, Inuyasha… gods… I want you…_ She vainly tried to fight down the tears while Yashita's large hands instantly began rubbing slow, soothing circles on her back as a low purr rumbled through her.

Kagome wiped her streaming eyes on his chest, trying to catch her breath before tilting her face upwards. "Dammit, I swore to myself that I wouldn't cry today... seems like every time you see me, I'm either crying or falling asleep... or both," she sniffled, attempting to smile while blinking away the tears. Yashita pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before regarding her with a honey-dark gaze. She stilled, her breath catching, having the distinct sense of standing on the edge of a precipice.

_I might never see him again_... With a choked sob, Kagome flung herself over the edge and took Yashita with her. She grabbed a handful of silver braid to hold him in place as she practically attacked his mouth. Yashita didn't pull back; instead, his own hand cupped the back of her head to keep her just as close as they poured their emotions into the heated contact, losing themselves in the raw need. They only broke apart because breathing became a necessity and had barely inhaled before they were again kissing deeply and hungrily. When Kagome nicked her tongue on his fang, releasing the taste of her blood into his mouth, he hissed against her lips before sucking hard on the injured appendage; the sensations went straight to her groin. Yashita gripped her hips, pressing her hard against his crotch and moaned into her mouth when she rocked against him.

When they needed air again, he went for her throat, running his tongue down to her pulse then back up again to steal her breath. Kagome whimpered, her body tingling with arousal and worked her fingers through his bangs until she found his ears. He emitted a growling moan, then cupped her rear and lifted her with him, balance momentarily precarious as she locked her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Wobbling a bit, he drunkenly manoeuvred them towards the bedroom door.

Without really thinking about what they were doing, because if they did, the possible repercussions would stop them cold, they left a trail of clothes across the floor until the bed arrested their momentum. They went down in a tangle of frantic caresses, need winning out over duty. Yashita covered her throat and shoulders with heated kisses then slid lower to trace her newest scar with his tongue before moving to taste her breasts. The silver rings on the chain around his neck trailed over her skin, a completely different sensation from the beads of the rosary.

Kagome lost herself in the warmth of his touch, the sensations she was experiencing now blurring together with earlier that morning until the lines between the past and the present disappeared into a single wave of desire. Moaning his name, she clung to him, rocking her hips against his muscled belly until he lunged upward to claim her mouth. She bucked, mewling against his lips when the tip of his erection slid just inside her wet folds. When she gripped his buttocks, trying to pull him deeper, Yashita suddenly pinned her hands to the mattress before rolling off her to the other side of the bed. He kept his back to her, his entire body trembling violently.

"We... can't... not... like... this..." he gasped out, his voice barely recognizable. Shocked back to reality, Kagome curled up into a ball, her heart pounding, then quickly rolled off the bed. Scooping her scattered clothing, she dove out into the apartment proper, the door swinging shut in her wake.

Glancing around, not really thinking straight, she grabbed a kitchen towel off the counter, soaked it under the tap and gave herself a rapid wipe-down before scrambling back into her clothes, the fabric dragging over her damp skin. She'd barely finished, throwing the towel into the sink with a wet _splat,_ when a cell phone jangled somewhere in the vicinity. Frowning, she tracked the sound to Yashita's fatigue jacket where it lay on the back of the couch. Peering at the display, she recognized the name and growled, "Higurashi," into the receiver.

Gitoumaru hesitated at her harsh tone for a moment before saying, "I'm a block away..."

"I'll be waiting downstairs." Kagome closed the phone and placed it carefully on the table before shoving her feet into her boots. Hand on the knob, she took a long look around the comfortable room before smiling tightly. _Too bad neither it nor the occupant will be mine._ Deliberately turning her back, she fairly tore open the door.

"_Kagome!_"

She squared her shoulders, lifted her chin and firmly locked down her wildly-careening emotions before looking towards him. Yashita was shirtless, his half-unbuttoned fatigues hanging low on his hips, his blue markings curling up over his bare skin. It was his desperate look that drove a knife into her heart, that nearly sent her sprinting back across the room and into his arms, but instead she swallowed hard and said as neutrally as possible, "My ride's here... thanks for the lunch." Unable to say any more, she lifted a hand in a listless wave and escaped into the corridor.

She was halfway to the elevator in a headlong run, but she still heard his anguished howl and felt it tear a new wound in her psyche.

As she exited the apartment foyer, she spotted Gitoumaru's dark sedan idling at the curb, the wipers clearing the windscreen in steady beats. Shielding her face, she ran across the sidewalk and jumped into the passenger seat, hiding her bloodied knuckles in her sleeve. The tall inu-youkai eyed her worriedly. "Are you all right?" he asked, reaching towards her. Kagome jerked away and tucked herself against the door.

"Just drive," she snarled. _Dammit, I didn't mean to punch the elevator wall quite that hard; the scent of my blood will make Yashita crazy._ She absently sucked on her injured skin, staring out the window and ignoring Gitoumaru as he merged the car smoothly into traffic.

"Want to talk about it?" he ventured, breaking the grim silence.

"No."

"Did something happen?" he asked worriedly, his nose twitching at the scent of blood.

Kagome's aura flared. "None of your fucking business."

He narrowed his dark gaze. "Has the mission been compromised in any way?" There was no mistaking the threatening growl emanating from the young woman. "Kagome... you and Yashita _didn't…_?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are? My father?" she hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Not yet," he snapped, and she shut up for a moment before turning a look of pure vitriol on him.

"I'd tell you where you can shove your questions, but you'd probably ground me or wash out my mouth with soap."

Gitoumaru punched the steering wheel before running his hand through his hair. "Dammit, Kagome... don't be so bloody childish! If something happened, Lord Sessaki needs to know so that he can _help_ his brother!"

Her lips curled back over her teeth. "You can sniff my crotch if you want."

"Don't be vulgar," he stiffly replied. "Why are you so hostile?"

There was dead silence in the car for a long moment before Kagome snarled, "Seeing what I can't have has kind of pissed me off."

"Lord Sessaki told me your flight of fancy," he growled. "Don't tell me you actually believe your own prophecy, priestess?"

"The Jewel has screwed with every single life it's ever touched; I strongly doubt that I'll be immune."

"If, for argument's sake, I agree with you that being sealed into the Jewel with Naraku is how this will all end, you're still forgetting your 'get out of jail free' card."

"Tenseiga can't..."

"Now you're an expert on the mystical qualities of other swords? Truly, your knowledge knows no bounds," he deadpanned as she glared. "If Tenseiga fails, there's always the wish."

There was a very, very long silence. "Wish...?" she asked uncomfortably.

"The wish on the Jewel; theoretically, it could be used to save your life... if being stuck inside a round pink bauble is truly your destiny."

There was another long silence as Kagome turned Gitoumaru's suggestion around in her mind and examined it carefully from all sides. "I don't want to die... or be sealed," she admitted in a small voice.

"Then fight this negativity, Kagome. The only person that can truly defeat you is currently sitting in the passenger seat of this car." Gitoumaru turned the car into the shrine gates and accelerated up the access road before continuing, "We have several contingency plans in place for the Final Battle." As the car rolled to a stop in front of the house, he smiled at her. "Give us _some_ credit for the five hundred years we've had to think about this situation."

Kagome blew out her cheeks and slumped in her seat, rubbing her suddenly-throbbing temples until a warm hand pulled one of hers away and clasped it tightly. She looked over to meet Gitoumaru's gentle gaze. "I-I'm sorry for bitching at you like that... I just... _fuck_. I was just so scared that I'd never see Yashita again, so I went with my heart, not my head." At his alarmed look, she shook her head. "Nothing happened, but it nearly did. The poor bastard had to literally tear himself away in order to regularize the situation…"

"I'll let Lord Sessaki know," Gitoumaru murmured, squeezing her hand before releasing it. "For your own peace of mind, you don't smell any different... well, maybe a little sweatier, but that's it. Do you want to call Yashita?"

"No... I can't…... I'd just start crying and make both of us feel worse." Kagome reached for the door, but then paused, biting her lip. "Does that count as our first father-daughter chat?"

Gitoumaru snorted. "I suppose so. You have to do something about your language, young lady!" he playfully warned, waggling his finger. Kagome laughed for the first time in what felt like ages, cheekily stuck out her tongue and hopped out of the vehicle.

Kioko Higurashi poked her head out of the foyer door and urged them both inside out of the rain. Gitoumaru greeted her with a quick kiss before darting back outside to retrieve several items from the trunk of the car. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and asked, "How was your lunch with Yashita?"

Kagome grinned ruefully. "It was... interesting. Nice interior decoration, by the way. Who picked the wall colour in the living room?"

"Rin did; she has a real talent for it. Inuyasha has been moving supplies across all morning; do you want to meet him on the other side? I brought down your fatigue jacket... oh! What happened to your hand?" Kioko caught hold of Kagome's wrist and clucked her tongue over the state of her daughter's knuckles.

The young woman ducked her head. "I had a bit of a temper tantrum."

Mrs. Higurashi tilted her chin with gentle fingers. "Did you have a disagreement with your husband?"

"No... it wasn't like that. I threw a hissy because I can't have what I really want."

Kioko studied her daughter's guarded expression before letting go and handing her the jacket. "I'll fetch some bandages... what are you going to tell Inuyasha?"

"That I accidentally punched a wall instead of my sparring partner."

"All right; I'll back you up." Kioko disappeared into the house proper as Gitoumaru came through the door.

"Here's your shards… your tunic is being given some modern buckles and will be ready at the end of the day, with some replacement body armour to wear under it." He handed over the small pouch and added, "You should show off your shiny new bow. Lord Sessaki suggests that you give Sesshomaru-sama a demonstration of the contact explosive-equipped arrows."

"He _suggested_ that I demo the arrows, did he?"

"Quite strongly."

Kagome nodded and allowed Gitoumaru to equip her with the gauntlet, the fatigue jacket and the bow, which she now wore slung across her body with a carry strap instead of tucked neatly inside the quiver. She twisted her head to eye the metal-reinforced tip now protruding a good foot above her shoulder. "I dunno about this..."

"It tested out at a 200-yard range with a regular payload and slightly less than that with the explosive warheads. If you're interested, the Goshinboku supplied the wood incorporated into the composite construction," Gitoumaru said. "You'll have some time to become used to its greater size and power, because all those supplies have to be moved to the fortress and the troops reassembled before you can head out." He paused, studying Kagome's face before dipping his head to murmur in her ear, "I have an unofficially official hint from the powers-that-be... do you want it?" At her rapid nod, he whispered, "Beware of too much purity."

Kagome blinked in confusion. "That's the hint? 'Beware of too much purity'?"

"You'll know it as soon as you experience it."

"Just like the enemy that the warheads were designed for..." she muttered, stashing the cryptic phrase away in her memory.

"Ah, Kioko... did you bring bandages?" He watched as Mrs. Higurashi patiently wrapped her fidgeting daughter's fingers before Kagome donned the leather half-glove. "Now, for the final touch…" Pulling a pair of tinted shooter's glasses out of his pocket, he stepped forward to slip them into place over her ears. "These will keep rain and other fluids out of your eyes while in battle."

Kagome pushed the light frames up her nose and blinked innocently at him. "Thanks, er... _dad_." He smirked and lightly biffed her shoulder while Mrs. Higurashi looked from one to the other, a puzzled smile on her lips. Catching her look, her daughter grinned. "Touma and I had some serious bonding happen on the ride home; I can now comfortably call him 'my old man'..."

"Show respect for your elders, or I might have to turn you over my knee," he cheerfully threatened.

"Yes, pops," she cheeked back and tossed off a salute, intending to bounce out the door.

"Wait..." When she turned back to him, he fumbled inside his jacket and withdrew a small box. "This is a gift for Sesshomaru-sama from Lord Sessaki," he said as he extended the glossy lacquered container.

Kagome looked from the box to the demon and back again, her eyebrow arched. "This is too weird... giving a gift to someone that's actually from himself?"

Gitoumaru smirked. "Trust me, this is the way it has to happen... the enclosed note says it is for the Lady of the Western Lands in thanks for his sheltering of you."

The young woman fairly leapt away from him. "He's gonna _kill_ me when I can't tell him who she will be!"

"Lord Sessaki has great faith in your ability to avoid summary execution."

"More faith than I do, obviously," she grumbled, but she accepted the box anyways, tucking it into one of the many pockets on her jacket and then accepted her sword, shoving it through one of the utility loops at her waist. "Okay... ready to rumble."

The dark-haired inu-youkai curved his arm around Kioko's shoulders and tugged her into an affectionate embrace. "Don't hurry back, Kagome. I wouldn't mind a little time with your mother before I have to start heaving crates and watching what I say around your hanyou."

"Sure… I'll just nip into the shrine shop first and send Ojii-chan over to chaperone you," Kagome winked, and skipped out the door. However, instead of the threatened detour into the shop, which like the shrine wasn't open because of the unusual contents of the courtyard, she headed directly towards the well house. Peering briefly into the supply tents, she noted that there were still a tremendous number of crates and barrels left to move through time. _Gah. A few more people who can travel through the well would be a great help!_ Taking the stairs two at a time, she entered the emptied building and clomped down to the well itself. _No sign of Inuyasha coming back; that would be really strange, to pass him in the time stream._

_Nixie?_

Yeah?

_Riko just filled me in… you all right?_

Geez, not this again! Yes, I'm fine... now.

_I feel so damn helpless._

Pull up a seat at the pity party. I wonder if I'm allowed company when I'm sealed inside the Jewel to keep Naraku under control?

_You know I'll follow you anywhere._

I'll hold you to that, Fenik. Make sure you bring a _Go_ board, because we'll have eternity to perfect all the variations!

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**  
_**Sengoku Jidai**_

"Hey, Kagome-sama! Welcome!"

A bit dumbfounded, Kagome looked up from the muddy bottom of the well as striped faces and toothy grins peered down at her; in a trice, a light-haired guardsman had swung over the lip and caught her around the waist, then leapt both of them out of the portal onto the wet grass of the meadow... which now resembled a bustling military encampment, from the neat rows of tents to the curling smoke of the mess.

"Greetings, Kagome-sama! That's a very impressive weapon you're packing!" Kohire smartly saluted as Tsu turned her loose.

She again glanced up over her shoulder at the looming bow-tip. "New issue, since my other one was left at the fortress."

"Does it bite, like your sword?"

Kagome laughed. "Gods, I hope not! One weapon with an attitude in my personal arsenal is definitely enough!"

"Oi, wench!" The hanyou waved from his spot under the sheltering trees; Kagome barely registered the tall pale form of Sesshomaru next to him because she was too busy staring at Inuyasha's all-black garb of Academy-issued fatigues. For the second time that day, the past and present collided in the form of her hanyou, and she reeled slightly in shock. _Get a grip, Higurashi, or you'll be calling him 'Yashita' next…_ She double-timed it over to the two brothers and saluted.

"Higurashi reporting, sir." Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly, his yellow gaze straying to the oversize weapon while Inuyasha smirked and caught hold of her wrist to pull her in for a kiss.

"Keh. New toys, huh?" he asked, first examining the strange eye shields, then frowning at the bandaged knuckles partially obscured by the odd half-glove on the hand he had trapped, finally reaching to touch the bow and eye the black fletching poking out of the quiver.

"Yep. New firepower, too," she answered. "Wanna see?"

"Kagome!" She turned at Sango's hail and waved at the slayer and the monk as they jogged across the rain-swept meadow, flanked by Ieji and Ita. Just as the foursome joined them under the trees, a rather wet _tenbaryu_ thumped down next to the well and paced toward them, its bronze hide streaming water. Ah-Un snorted and shook its twin manes, sending droplets scattering far and wide; the lumpy groundsheet covering its saddle and hindquarters was flung back, revealing a trio of pink-cheeked youngsters and a rumpled neko-youkai.

"See? I told you Kagome was here!" Shippo said triumphantly. "You owe me a game of cards, Rin!"

The little girl giggled, not in the least put out by her apparent loss. "All right, Shippo-kun, but only if you promise not to use any kitsune tricks to win this time!" As Shiori slipped from Ah-Un's back and ran to Inuyasha for a hug, Rin urged the _tenbaryu_ further under cover next to the two hanyou while Shippo sprang to Kagome's shoulder.

"Cool! What's with these black arrows?" he asked, his bushy tail quivering with interest as he poked in the quiver.

"Don't touch them!" She pulled him into her arms for a quick hug and then tossed him to Miroku. "Rin-chan, stay next to Inuyasha and Shiori-chan. Might as well put on one show for everybody." Calculating the distance across the well meadow, she strode out into the rain, bringing the bow to hand as she shortened the range. Notching one of the heavy warheads, she planted her feet and drew the powerful weapon, taking careful aim low on the trunk of a mature cedar on the other side. _Let's hope it isn't a dud_...

_Ka-boom!_

The clearing, along with several dozen eardrums, rang with the explosion, quickly followed by the crackling, tearing sounds of the tree crashing heavily to earth, its trunk blasted clean away from the stump. In the ensuing brief silence, Shippo blurted out, "Ho-lee _shit_, Kagome! That's _amazing_!" Amid the appreciative whistles and whoops of excitement, Kagome assessed the damage and was seriously impressed by her new 'toy'.

So was Sesshomaru.

The taiyoukai was at her shoulder, his long claws plucking an intact arrow out of the quiver to examine the odd tip. "What magic is this, miko?" he demanded; she barely resisted the urge to snatch the missile back.

"Not magic at all," she replied, settling the bow into place on her back.

"This weapon would be useful in a siege," he mused, his eyes glinting at the possibilities.

"And it was invented by _humans_," she sweetly pointed out before relieving him of the arrow and returning it to her quiver. Just before they were swarmed by the rest of the observers, not to mention the group of curious villagers who came pelting up into the meadow to investigate the source of the explosion, she remembered her other errand. "I have something for you, Sesshomaru-sama." Withdrawing the lacquered case from her pocket, she balanced it on both palms and extended it out to him, bowing. "With compliments from Lord Sessaki."

The taiyoukai accepted the box and she scarpered for the safety of the throng... but not quite fast enough. "Miko, what is the meaning of this?" His _youki_ flared just enough to clear a wide swathe around them and she didn't quite dare try to pretend she hadn't heard him. Swallowing hard, she retraced her steps to stand in front of him and face the music.

"What do you mean, sir?" she asked meekly. He arched an eyebrow and thrust the box under her nose. Inside the silk-lined interior lay a matched pair of shimmering pearl-trimmed combs... combs that Kagome had last seen adorning the elaborate coiffure of the Lady of the West at her hanyou daughter's wedding the previous Spring. _Shit, damn and all seven hells…_

"You _know_ who my bride will be," he accused in a low, dangerous voice.

"I have met the lady," Kagome allowed, fearlessly meeting his hard gaze. His eyes narrowed, but she refused to be cowed. "I am not at liberty to identify her." He growled in frustration, but she held her ground and couldn't resist adding, "The only thing I _will_ tell you is that she lightens your soul and brings joy to your heart." Bowing, she backed away several paces before making good on her escape.

Sesshomaru glared after her before snapping shut the hinged case and shoving it inside his kosode. The fact that Kagome's assertion was eerily similar to Tenseiga's pronouncement regarding Rin almost a year previously, when he'd thought to trade the child's life for Tokijin, was not lost on him. Coupled with the provocative fact that the graceful handwriting on the thank-you note fastened inside the lid was identical to his own, and he wasn't sure if he should be pleased at this proof of his survival... or seriously annoyed at the entire situation. _Damned__ infuriating female…! _

Oblivious to the rain and the taiyoukai's fraying temper, a small cream-coloured feline with distinctive black markings daintily tripped over the wet grass right up to his booted toes and tilted her head to gaze up at him with amused red eyes. He regarded the neko-youkai with barely disguised hostility; she slowly blinked and flicked her tails, thoroughly unperturbed. Evidently deciding that he was worthy of the knowledge, she communicated the decision recently reached by the exotic denizens of the village's paddock in a series of mewing trills.

Sesshomaru nodded thoughtfully as the opportunity to get one back at the miko presented itself, metaphorically wrapped up with a bow on top. Kirara wiped a black paw across her damp whiskers before scampering to her mistress and leaping up onto the slayer's shoulder. The taiyoukai watched her for a moment before beckoning over one of his captains. "Prepare your squad for training as soon as the supplies have been secured. Kagome-sama requires some experience in aerial combat."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**  
_**Two weeks later, in the general direction of the 'ox-tiger'**_

"It'd be nice if it would stop raining now and then," grumbled Sango, resting her cheek against Miroku's wet back as Okibi soared through the scattered low clouds at day's end, keeping their place in the loose formation of _tenbaryu_ currently headed by an impatient hanyou astride Ah-Un.

"I believe this is the wettest fall I have ever experienced; the foliage display has certainly been ruined," the monk agreed, adjusting the hood of his travelling cloak so that he could hear her more easily.

"At least Kagome was able to attend the Moon Viewing Festival on that one clear night while we waited for the troops to return from the fortress. She said it resumed raining just as hard on her side of the well as soon as she returned from the Palace."

"I am sure she was grateful for any respite from her training; Sesshomaru-sama has been driving her relentlessly."

"And you as well," Sango murmured, squeezing her husband around the waist and eliciting a grumpy noise from where Kirara was sandwiched between the couple.

"Since I am but a humble monk, he does not have quite the same expectations of me as he does for a member of his House... and for that, I am very grateful," Miroku replied, adjusting his hold on the reins to briefly grip her clasped hands. "Brace yourself, my love... here they come again."

Sango ducked on pure reflex as a whirling tangle of bodies whipped overhead, the tumbling slipstream tugging at her cloak. As Okibi dropped slightly, she caught a glimpse of Kagome and Kumo under heavy attack by three guardsmen, and then the grey stallion abruptly broke free of the melee and rocketed straight up into the overcast sky.

They hung there against the clouds for the briefest of moments, a study in grey, black and white as Kagome notched an arrow... just as what appeared to be a horizontal bolt of lightning crackled towards them. Kagome shouted something breathtakingly rude that had Miroku snorting into his gauntlet as a pink dome flared into existence and deflected Sesshomaru's energy whip. The young woman blew a hole through her own barrier with an arrow aimed at the hovering taiyoukai; he lazily flicked it from the sky with another glowing lash that sizzled and snapped as it contacted the moisture in the atmosphere.

Sango couldn't suppress a yelp of surprise as the three guardsmen and their mounts again went after Kumo. The stallion screamed and executed an impressive spiralling attack that forced them back, then tucked his legs under and dove headfirst towards the distant ground, their three pursuers following at their heels. "Gods! Are they insane? I thought this was supposed to be a training exercise!" she exclaimed.

"I am truly impressed by Kagome-sama's ability to retain her composure during manoeuvres like that," Miroku commented, watching with interest as the headlong descent continued towards the treetops.

"More like retain her lunch, you mean."

"That is also an admirable trait... there! Well done!" the monk cheered as the _tenbaryu_ abruptly put on the brakes, causing the three chasers to plummet past him... and allow Kagome to pepper their backs with arrows. Kumo instantly reversed direction, hurtling back up towards the rest of the flight until he and Kagome closed the range on Sesshomaru. However, before she could draw a bead on the taiyoukai, he made a cutting motion with his hand and she was forced to drop her weapon. Kumo made what definitely sounded like a disgusted snort, and then the girl and the _tenbaryu_ dropped down alongside Okibi who greeted her herd-mate with a friendly bunt.

Kagome smiled tiredly at her friends as she removed the tinted glasses she'd taken to wearing and wiped her face. "Damn, I think my stomach's still down there somewhere!" she exclaimed, waving in the direction of the ground below.

The leader of the three pursuers popped up to their level, grinning widely. "Nice shooting, Kagome-sama. Have we mentioned how pleased we are that you've learned how to _not_ charge the arrows before you fire them?" he asked, handing over nearly a dozen white-feathered missiles.

"Thanks, and only about three times today, I think," she replied a bit crossly, stuffing the arrows back into her quiver after a cursory glance and then presenting her back so that he could yank three arrows out of her protective padded vest. He pulled two more out of Kumo's hindquarters, saluted and took off to take up a position on Sesshomaru's flank. Kagome sighed and slumped a little. "This training regimen sucks dragon shit..."

"It is rather intense, I must say. Sesshomaru-sama is taking a serious interest in our battle-worthiness," Miroku said cheerfully.

"He just wants to make sure we don't embarrass him," she grumbled, replacing her glasses.

"Using regular arrows makes me nervous," Sango said. "The risk of serious injury is a little too unnerving if you don't have demon-speed healing!"

"Practice arrows would be useless, because we wouldn't know if we'd made any hits; these vests work fairly well… right, Miroku?"

The monk grinned ruefully. "I am very grateful for the fact that they cover my backside."

Both women laughed. "That _was_ a bit of a close call yesterday!" Kagome grinned, then said, "I'd better go rescue Inuyasha from yet another of Jaken's soliloquies on the wonder that is Sesshomaru. C'mon, Kumo."

As the pair surged ahead to catch up with the twin-headed creature, Sango commented, "It's good to have Kumo with us; I'm glad that he accepted Ieji-kun and Ita-kun's _tenbaryu_ as guardians for Arashi." She yawned, rubbing her eyes and hoping that they would soon land, as it was the night of the New Moon and Inuyasha had been particularly anxious to reach cover.

"So is Kagome-sama, because she is thereby spared sharing Ah-Un's saddle with Jaken-sama," the monk chortled. "Although, I must admit to missing the twins' company on this mission."

"I miss them, too, but Tsu-kun and Kohire-kun are all right in their own way… and the imp isn't so bad," Sango remonstrated sleepily. "He's really quite useful, being able to light fires in even the wettest conditions with his staff."

"True. Jaken-sama has mellowed somewhat since he discovered the manifold delights of ration packets from Kagome-sama's time. Ah... it appears the scouts have secured a cave for our billet this night."

"Good. Our tent is starting to smell a little mildewed," she grumbled. "When will this rain end?"

"When it starts to snow, I suspect."

"From wet to freezing... what a _lovely_ thought..." Sango fell silent for a moment before murmuring, "I wish Kagome would tell me why she sometimes looks so sad."

Miroku shifted in the saddle. "She has not confided in you?" When the slayer shook her head and burrowed more closely against his back, he mused, "It cannot be an easy thing, to carry the fate of the world on one's shoulders..."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

As night fell, several steep-sided ridges away from the cheery firelight filling the cave where the combined packs of the Western Lands relaxed and teased their way through the moonless night, a massive furred shape panted through the deep shadows of a river bottom. He left a bloodied trail behind him from numerous small wounds and he took the opportunity to plunge into the icy water to both disguise his scent and numb the pain. Lifting his hoary head, twisting his ears and sniffing deeply, he searched the damp air for signs of either pursuit or rescue. The old wolf, so old that his dark brown fur was now heavily rimed in silver, stumbled upon regaining the bank some distance downstream, leaving deep imprints of his injured paws in the sucking mud as he leapt to higher ground and barely paused to shake himself dry before resuming his flight towards the south-west.

_Even if I die, at least my granddaughter will be safe._

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	75. Old Ghosts

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sueTormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **Once again, this fic has been honoured at the IYFG 2nd Quarter vote; thanks to everyone for their support!

Some incredible plot developments in the IY manga these past weeks. Sess has a new arm _and_ a new sword while the evil inside the Jewel manifested itself as a separate entity and is out wreaking havoc. Thank goodness this fic isn't canon, or I'd be ripping my hair out!

I've pretty much abandoned the anime for this Mount Hakurei/Band of Seven arc because IMHO there was an inordinate amount of 'WTF?' filler within those episodes. My main resource is the VIZ Media manga.

**Bouquets** to Forthright, Nokomarie the Snake, Ranuel and Susanne TJ for their thoughtful suggestions, humour and tireless bunny-wrangling.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 75: Old Ghosts**

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

_I have followed any and all evil auras that I can sense… but each time, they prove to be a minor demon. Where has Naraku hidden himself this time? He was not destroyed by the confrontation at the castle…_A slender figure, garbed in the bright robes of a shrine maiden, moved with purposeful tread along the forest path. Heedless of the dawn's chilly drizzle, Kikyo chewed on the fruitlessness of her search for the past few months. _Where can he be? An aura as distinctive as his is not easily masked; it was clear that something immensely powerful destroyed his shield, so it is useless for him to raise another_…

"Ho, woman!"

Kikyo blinked and paused mid-step, pivoting towards the rasping voice. A decrepit and thoroughly dissipated old bandit smiled crookedly at her in what he obviously thought was an ingratiating manner. He was slumped against the base of a large tree, his limbs splayed, his entire demeanour suggesting he'd reached his limits.

He peered up at her, his one good eye watery and bruised-looking. His other eye was long-closed, sealed by a vicious scar that stretched from his hairline nearly to his chin. "Art thou a priestess?"

"What do you wish of me?" she asked, cautiously moving closer. _He is dying; perhaps he desires a blessing?_

The old man sighed deeply, his eyes slipping closed. "I, who once feared no one, am afraid of the torments of hell. I have committed many crimes, crimes for which there should be no forgiveness, and yet I am afraid of punishment."

Kikyo thought quickly before she spoke. "And now, at the end of your mortal existence… you wish to make amends for your crimes?"

"I have heard of a place where even the filthiest of souls can find redemption. I thought I'd journey there and die in peace… but I left it too late." He shifted a little, his well-used bamboo armour creaking.

"What do you want of me?" Kikyo repeated, studying his heavily-wrinkled countenance.

With a great effort, he raised his sword, reached behind him and cut off the lank top-knot that had once marked him as a warrior. Holding it out to her with a trembling hand, he quavered, "Please take this and bury it there; perhaps I may find a bit of grace through thy kindness…"

Kikyo accepted the straggling grey strands. "Tell me the name of this holy place, and I will attempt to fulfill your last request." There was no reply to her query; when she glanced at the old man, she found that her impromptu companion had passed from this world. Frowning a little, she tucked the top-knot into her kosode and spared the body a final glance as she rose to her feet. _I will make enquiries at the next village, I suppose. _

As it happened, within the next hour she discovered that the destination which the elderly bandit had wished to reach was not that far distant. The woodcutters that she questioned were first derisive that she would expend any effort on behalf of such a person, but then grudgingly admitted to knowing of the holy place.

"Tis called Mount Hakurei, the 'white soul'. Many years ago, the venerable Hakushin built a temple at its base," the woodcutter said, leaning heavily on his axe. "Tis said that any sin, no matter how terrible, will be cleansed if one prays there."

After receiving directions to the mountain, Kikyo thanked the men and resumed her trek. _A place so holy, that even the darkest of sins will be forgiven? Obviously Naraku will not be anywhere in its vicinity.._.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**The same early-winter morning**_…

"Why are there so many low-level demons on the loose? That's the second attack today and the sun's barely risen!" Hakkaku smeared the streak of acidic ichor off his forehead and grimaced as he wiped it off on a frosty clump of grass. Nearby, Ginta grunted in agreement as he scuffed his feet to rid them of sticky goop he really didn't want to think about.

"Get in the creek! I don't wanna smell demon guts for the rest of the day!" Koga ordered as he emerged from the river and briskly shook himself off. "You'll stink worse than Naraku in an hour or so." The rest of the pack vocalized an agreement from where they wallowed in the shallows. While his two lieutenants grumbled their way into the icy water, Koga paced on the bank, impatient to be off. He stopped, sniffing the air as a familiar scent tickled his nose. _Wolf blood?_ Frowning, he followed the coppery tang until he was examining a set of huge paw prints deeply stamped into the mud at the river's edge, then tracked the trail a short way into the undergrowth.

"C'mon!" he bellowed over his shoulder. "One of our own is in trouble!"

As the wolf prince vanished in a whirl of leaves and dirt, Ginta sighed. "All this running to and fro is really getting me down. Do you think he'll give us a break over the winter?"

Hakkaku rolled his eyes. "Is Naraku dead?"

"No."

"There's your answer." The pack reluctantly climbed out of the river, shook itself in a collective splatter, and started off in Koga's footsteps. As they ran, the blood trail remained hard to detect for a considerable distance and it was easier to follow Koga's scent. More worrying was the oily smell of lower-level youkai that also seemed to be heading in the same direction as their chieftain and the bloodied creature he was tracking. Abruptly, the smudges of blood turned to drops, then to streaks, then to small puddles… and in the distance they heard Koga's snarling and the disturbing stink of demon guts mixed with wolf youkai blood.

There was a break in the trees and they fell out into a clearing. In the centre of the open space there was a pile of bloodied fur; Koga crouched beside the creature's massive head, speaking in low tones. The wolves let out small yips and barks of dismay and immediately circled the fallen youkai, setting to work licking the aged wolf's multiple wounds. Ginta and Hakkaku crept forward, bowing to the old one. Koga gave an impatient jerk of his head to bring them closer.

"This is the chief of the northernmost wolf demon tribe… there's some trouble brewing up that way. Listen carefully."

The old wolf cracked a rheumy eye and the corners of his black lips turned up. "Now I recognize you, young leader. You are Koga-sama of the Eastern Tribe… my granddaughter's intended…"

Koga's dark eyebrows shot up under his bangs, but he sensibly kept his mouth shut. "What are you doing so far from your territory, my lord?" he asked, carefully ignoring the marital dig.

"Three moon cycles ago we came under attack by a creature the likes of which we've never before seen. I sent Ayame to find you… she returned empty-handed because you were engaged in another battle." He shot Koga a sharp look. "Our opponent was neither human nor demon, possessed nightmarish strength… and fed on demons."

"What was it?" Ginta breathed.

"A ghost. It stank of human graveyard soil and fresh blood, and the word was that it invaded our territory because it had devoured all the demons to the north. Those you killed to save me…" He indicated the rubble of body parts with a weak twitch of his paw, "…were also refugees from this creature." He heaved a great rasping sigh. "My tribe was destroyed…"

Koga had a brief vision of sparkling green eyes and vibrant red hair; his chest clenched oddly before he forced out, "Your granddaughter…?"

"Once our final defences were breached, we fled before its advance. Five days ago, I sent her towards your den with what remained of our pack and then tried to draw off our pursuers." He blinked slowly at Koga. "I hope I was successful…"

"_Grandfather!_" Koga was nearly bowled over by a white whirlwind that threw her arms around the elderly wolf, pulling his head into her lap. "Oh, we're too late! Forgive us!"

"Aya-chan… why are you…?" he wheezed.

"You're all I have left, Grandfather… I couldn't escape knowing you were in danger! What would Father have said if I abandoned you?" The red-headed girl demanded, frantically stroking the old youkai's muzzle and forehead as if she could will him back to health.

"You are not alone, child. Your betrothed will stand by your side."

Ayame blinked and seemed to notice the three humanoid demons for the first time. "Koga…?" Glistening eyes fringed by damp lashes gave Ginta and Hakkaku a cursory glance, but lingered longest on the wolf prince's face. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm still on the hunt for Naraku, but I'll check out this creature that attacked your tribe. It sounds suspicious." Koga thrust out his chest and tried to look especially determined, but his posture deflated as he broke out in a blush when Ayame suddenly clasped his hand.

"Koga, this creature is like _nothing_ you've ever faced before! It killed my parents… my uncles and aunts… most of my cousins… and _ate_ them! Tore them apart and ate them like they were rabbits!" A choked sob interrupted her gruesome description; Koga pulled his hand from her grasp and awkwardly patted her shoulder while he thought rapidly. Ayame swiped at her eyes with her fist and gestured. "These are all that remain of my tribe…"

He looked around and was surprised to see a mixed group of young wolf demons trickling into the clearing. They looked very lost and forlorn as they plopped onto the ground; several of the humanoid ones burst into tears at the sight of their fallen leader while their four-legged compatriots ran to join the healing efforts. Ginta and Hakkaku immediately went over to greet the youngsters; Koga watched them for a few moments before turning his attention back to Ayame and her grandfather.

The old wolf's breathing was becoming laboured, with a definite rattle deep in his lungs. "Koga-sama… I commend my granddaughter into your hands. Look after her in my place …" He coughed wetly and red spattered the earth beneath his muzzle.

"Grandfather…!" Ayame wailed. "Don't leave me!" She buried her face in his bloodied neck ruff, her shoulders heaving. The wolf squinted up at Koga, who tried not to squirm under his surprisingly sharp gaze.

"Be worthy of her," he suddenly growled in a tone that brooked no refusal, and the younger male gulped. Aware of a couple of dozen sets of eyes boring into him, Koga did the only thing he _could_ do… bowed meekly to the senior alpha's will.

"Yes, my lord."

"Very well." Ayame's grandfather gently nuzzled the young demoness' leg, leaving a smear of red where his muzzle brushed her skin. "Aya-chan… this old man wishes he could teach your pups to hunt, but I die content knowing that Koga-sama will honour the accord between our tribes." The demoness sniffled piteously, dashing away tears as she groped for Koga's hand. He reluctantly allowed her to place slender clawed fingers across his palm, feeling distinctly uneasy. A pair of silvery eyes sprang to mind and he nearly pulled away… until he recalled Kagome's pointed and emphatic rejection that day. _I suppose… I __could__ develop a preference for red hair…_

Despite the trail of his thoughts, Koga was still taken off guard when Ayame leaned into him and bumped her nose under his chin in the age-old gesture of acceptance. He blinked, staring at her in surprise, until he became conscious of the old wolf's intent look. With a mental sigh, he slung his free arm around Ayame's shoulders and rubbed his jaw over the top of her head. _She's so delicate under all this fur and armour... _ Closing his eyes, he deeply inhaled the scent of cool north woods accented by floral notes from the purple flowers fastened in her hair and was electrified by the sensation of her breath intimately ruffling over his throat. _She smells pretty damn good… like a wolf should… no trace of stinking dog…_

Ayame interrupted his ruminations by pulling away and reaching for her grandfather. The elderly creature's eyes had closed, and his breathing was so shallow as to be almost undetectable. "Grandfather…?" she whispered, but his soul was already stepping through the hell-gates as the gathered wolves pointed their muzzles at the sky and howled to mark their leader's passing.

Koga pulled the shaking young woman against his chest and held her while she wept; the rest of the youkai drew near. "Start digging," he ordered brusquely. "He deserves a proper grave. We'll retrieve his bones in the spring… once Naraku is defeated." His lieutenants nodded and organized the group into some semblance of order to begin the necessary excavation while Koga continued to hold Ayame and contemplate the rather abrupt change in direction his life had taken. _I have a pack again. Can't bring 'em all with us because they'll never survive whatever Naraku's setting up…_

Acting on that concern, he barked a command at the light-brown alpha female who was supervising the digging efforts. She immediately came to his side and rolled on her back before Ayame. The young woman hiccupped a little and reached out to touch the animal's throat, accepting her submission. As the wolf regained her feet, Koga issued a series of yips and woofs to which the female listened intently. Nodding, she returned to her pit-side position while Ayame looked up at Koga, her eyes snapping sparks.

"Why are you sending me away?" she demanded. "I can fight!"

"I've lost too many to Naraku already," he replied sincerely, then quickly added when she bristled, "I don't want to risk your life as well."

"I thought you were going to hunt that… that _thing_ that destroyed my family?" Ayame asked tartly, tossing her flaming hair.

"I am… because I'll bet that Naraku is behind it somehow. Any weird shit like this has _always_ turned out to be connected to him."

The young woman pouted a bit, then sighed. Looking up at him through her vivid bangs, she murmured, "Don't get yourself killed, okay?"

He smiled confidently. "Won't happen. It'll be a cold day in the fifth hell before Naraku gets a piece of _me!_"

She still looked pensive, worrying her bottom lip between sharp white teeth. "This creature is really strong, Koga. My father was very powerful… a taiyoukai of our kind… and that _thing_ took him down in one blow…"

Koga patted his fur-encased legs. "I have a little extra boost to my speed and strength that your father didn't, so the odds are a little better for me," he couldn't resist boasting. Ayame shot him a sceptical look, but he continued, "Leave it to me; Naraku now owes me for two wolf demon tribes and that'll make ripping off his head that much sweeter."

The young demoness looked like she was torn between jibing at him for his brashness and hugging him for his bravery when Ginta interrupted by kneeling in front of the couple, his eyes deferentially averted. "The grave is ready…"

Ayame teared up again, but held it in as they rose to their feet; Koga stayed by her side as she bent to press a final kiss to the ancient hoary head. The rest of the tribe distributed themselves around the carcass. With grunts and growls, the dead wolf was manoeuvred into his final resting place. Ayame leapt into the grave and carefully arranged his head so that his muzzle pointed towards the north, then pulled one of the purple flowers from her hair and tucked it under his limp paw.

Jumping back out, she stumbled a little; Koga caught her. She proudly straightened and shrugged free of his hands, but the small smile she bestowed let him know she wasn't distancing herself out of distaste. Turning around, she watched unflinchingly as her grandfather's body disappeared under showers of dirt and stones, the silver of his fur slowly vanishing into the rich brown earth. When the grave was filled and the excess piled on top into a haphazard cairn, she began the mournful vocalizations of their kind, the eerie sounds rising into the chill morning air. The rest of the pack joined in the ululations, with Koga supplying the final howl as the new leader.

Casting a vivid blue glance over the clustered youkai, noting the wary looks sent his way by the males and the appraising ones by the females, Koga couldn't resist swaggering a little over the way his pack… and his authority… had suddenly expanded. "All right… this is how it's going to be. Ayame has been to my ancestral den beneath the waterfall; she'll lead you there with the help of my wolves. You'll wait there for my triumphant return!"

Ginta and Hakkaku rolled their eyes at this grandiose pronouncement until they realized that Koga meant their four-legged packmates would do the escorting… not them. Since there was a pair of very pretty young bitches in the group who were sending them covert glances from beneath long lashes, the prospect of a winter spent in a nice warm den with plenty of feminine company was far more appealing than chasing Koga all over Honshu. However, whichever gods might have been listening closed their ears to the pair's fervent silent entreaties.

Koga boldly clasped Ayame's hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'll see you before the Spring melt… bearing Naraku's head as a trophy for our den wall."

Ayame bit her lip again and hesitated for the briefest moment before throwing her arms around his neck and fiercely hugging the surprised youkai. "Come back _soon_," she demanded into his chest before releasing him and stepping back. The light-brown female came to stand at her side, closely followed by the large white male wolf of Ayame's own tribe. "Goodbye, Koga… may your paws be swift and your fangs be sharp," she solemnly intoned the ancient blessing. A small catch developed in his throat as he suddenly remembered his own mother waving off his father a scant half-century before on the final patrol that had ended with both of their deaths. Raising his hand in salute, he watched until his new pack had vanished into the trees… then noticed Ginta and Hakkaku's wistful expressions.

"Wipe that milk-faced look off your mugs, both of you," he snapped. "Now we have an even better reason to kill Naraku as soon as possible." Koga paused, sniffing intently before scowling heavily. "Let's get moving… there's a whole pile of dog-shit heading this way…"

"You mean Kagome-sama's pack?" Hakkaku asked hopefully, not at all keen to move too quickly from the spot marking his first view of a potential mate.

"Them… plus enough fucking inu-youkai to make up a full war patrol. C'mon! We have to find Naraku first!" He took off in a scuttering of loose stones, leaving his two weary lieutenants to follow without even the companionship of their four-legged packmates on the endless miles to come.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Dammit! It fucking _reeks_ of wolves!" Inuyasha shouted as he tore through the undergrowth.

Above his head, Sango leaned around Miroku and called down, "Is it Koga?"

"Fucking wolf-shit… I can smell his conceit from here!" the hanyou yelled, ferociously baring his fangs as he adroitly avoided a fallen tree.

"I wonder what a conceited wolf smells like, exactly," mused Miroku from the safety of Okibi's back. "Excessive hot air?" Sango and Kagome giggled behind their hands, but they noticed that their escorts didn't join in the merriment. They had split into two patrols that morning in order to cover more ground. Kagome had been secretly relieved for the break from Sesshomaru's training regimen, and putting some distance between Inuyasha and Jaken was a bonus, as the two had just about exceeded their tolerance levels for each other.

The hanyou had declared his need to stretch his legs after riding on either Ah-Un or Kumo for the last couple of weeks, so the rest of his enlarged pack chased him through the pale light as he raced towards the north-east. He'd been enjoying himself testing his reflexes through the branches and foliage until he smelled the wolf prince and his mood instantly soured. "C'mon!" he shouted over his shoulder. "We've gotta speed up so that Koga doesn't beat us to Naraku!"

As he darted ahead, outpacing the _tenbaryu_, Kohire pulled even with Kagome. "Begging your pardon, my lady… but why does Inuyasha-sama bear such hatred for this wolf youkai?"

"Er… Koga-sama once tried to claim me," she said, turning red, then white as a sudden thought drained the blood from her face. "Oh, no… if Sesshomaru runs across Koga... _shit_."

"Sesshomaru-sama dislikes _all_ wolves on principle," Kohire grinned toothily. "Why would do you think that his animosity towards this one in particular would be more severe?"

Kagome bit her lip, wondering how much to tell the guardsman. "Sesshomaru-sama saved Rin-chan from Koga-sama's pack…"

Understanding broke out on Kohire's face. "Ieji-kun told us how Sesshomaru-sama used Tenseiga to revive Rin-san after she was killed by wolves," he murmured in a tone of awe, then eyed Kagome speculatively. "Interesting that the same wolf youkai has a connection to the human females claimed by two inu brothers…"

"If I were you, I wouldn't mention that connection to either of them under any circumstances!" Kagome shot the guardsman a significant look.

It took a moment, but Kohire clued into his probable shortened life expectancy. "Understood, Kagome-sama." He saluted and urged his _tenbaryu_ back into place on her flank.

Kagome stretched along Kumo's neck, peering intently downwards for a reassuring glimpse of red and silver. The steel-grey beast snorted softly and reached back to nibble on the toe of her boot. In return, she scratched under his white mane as high up as she could reach.

Okibi swooped closer; Sango called across the gap, "Do you think Koga has picked up a clue?" He's heading towards the ox-tiger…"

Kagome chuckled. "Inuyasha would say that Koga wouldn't recognize a clue if it stripped itself naked and licked his nose, but I'd say the direction is significant… more to the north, Kumo." She tapped the left side of his leathery neck and the _tenbaryu_ corrected his course slightly.

"Inuyasha is going _that_ way, Kagome-sama." Miroku gestured to the right with his staff.

"Oh! I'm following Koga's shards…" she grumbled, wondering why her hanyou seemed to be going off on a tangent.

"I'll inform Inuyasha-sama!" Kohire streaked past on his ruddy-toned _tenbaryu_, the creature's flaming orange tail streaming brightly against the dark forest.

"Damn that inu-youkai hearing…" Kagome watched as animal and rider drew even with Inuyasha and the message delivered; there was a brief exchange before Kohire's _tenbaryu_ rose towards them like a bright spark blown upwards from a wildfire.

The inu-youkai saluted. "Inuyasha-sama says he is tracking the scent of wolf's blood. We are to continue following Koga's shards until midday, then wait for him to catch up. I will detail two guardsmen to accompany him…" He gestured at the rest of the flight.

The dark-haired woman nodded, sending the guardsman dropping away to deliver the confirmation, closely followed by two _tenbaryu_ and their riders. Kagome watched them go, tapping her fingers on the saddle. _A set of walkie-talkies would sure come in handy_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Several leagues away…**_

"Father, is it wise to continue our journey by ourselves?" The young man adjusted the chin strap of his straw hat and looked around nervously. "The villagers said that an ogre is active in this area…"

"Feh. If we are overdue, your mother in a towering rage is far more terrifying than any ogre…" the older man grumbled cheerfully.

His son's laughter was a touch too shrill. "I suppose your spiritual powers would be more than a match for a mere ogre, anyways…"

"Of course. Now, cease this idle chatter and let us be on our way." Making sure his bracelet of prayer beads was securely fastened around his bony wrist, the elder tipped his hat on a rakish angle and stepped off smartly along the path, sighing in anticipation of a cup of tea at their next stop.

They trekked along in silence while the sun crept closer to its zenith, the yellow orb glowing faintly through light clouds. The youth had cheered up the longer they had gone without encountering anything more frightening than a pair of pheasants rustling in the long grass. They ate as they walked, the rice balls provided by the innkeeper's round-cheeked wife washed down by draughts from their bamboo water containers.

As they crossed a wide meadow full of wet grass, their robes became thoroughly soaked, causing grumbles as dripping fabric chafed their skin. The trees ringing the meadow's verge would give them a chance to dry out a little, but they never reached that haven. Instead, the most horrible wailing scream rang through the air and they froze.

Hunkering down, they waited for the sound to be repeated, but instead there came the crackling, tearing, groaning sound of live wood and foliage being brutally displaced as several trees came crashing down. Crouching even lower, peering out from under the brims of their hats, father and son watched in stunned silence as a gigantic body reared up from behind the downed trees. Backlit by the veiled sun, they saw the creature's massive jaws chewing something… and then the unwilling audience yelled out in horror and back-pedalled frantically as the upper half of a fairly large demon's body was crunched down and swallowed whole.

"F-f-father…? Y-y-your sp-sp-spiritual p-p-powers…?" the youth stuttered, plucking at his father's sleeve. The creature turned its head in their direction, blood-shot eyes glowing as a trickle of bloodied saliva dribbled from its chin.

"Me, take on _that_? Are you _crazy_? _Run!_" Abandoning all pretence at concealment, the two raced willy-nilly back the way they'd come.

The bestial creature watched them go, picking at a chunk of bone stuck between his pointed teeth with a cracked, yellowed nail. "Humans… not as much energy value as a demon… lucky for them…" he rumbled.

"Kokotsu-sama." A young voice, flat in tone but full of authority, spoke from the trees behind.

Turning his great bulk with surprising agility, Kokotsu regarded the slim teenager balancing on a broad tree limb with a baleful eye. "What do you want, Kohaku?"

"The wolf prince carrying Shikon shards approaches."

Kokotsu leered broadly. "Fresh meat with the bonus of shards; it was worthwhile for me to venture further than my brothers." He gave Kohaku an appraising look. "You can go… after handing over that shard in your back!" A huge hand, the size of half a fortress gate, swept through the air towards the youth.

Without cracking his blank expression, Kohaku easily evaded the giant paw with a fluid leap, bringing down his sickle on Kokotsu's wrist. With astonishing ease, considering the relative sizes of the weapon and its target, the sickle carved through flesh and bone, sending the ogre's hand thumping to the ground. Kohaku landed a brief distance away and was instantly surrounded by a dozen brightly coloured wasps. "Do not over-reach yourself, Kokotsu-sama, or you will be punished."

The ogre contemplated the glittering insects as he retrieved his severed hand. "I'm under surveillance, eh? That's all right; I wouldn't trust me, either." With an odd squelching noise, he jammed his hand back into place on the bleeding stump. The flesh and bone immediately knitted themselves back together and he experimentally flexed his fingers. Satisfied with the range of motion, he shot a look at Kohaku, who held his sickle at the ready. "How long will it take for my prey to arrive? I'm feeling a might peckish… wolf, you said?"

"He bears two shards, Kokotsu-sama. He will not be an easy kill."

"That's fine," the ogre nodded. "I don't mind working up an appetite before I eat."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Oh, yay… another ridge," Ginta grumbled, peering up at the looming granite outcropping as he and Hakkaku scrambled over the broken ground in Koga's wake. The wolf prince had slowed his headlong pace as the terrain became more challenging, but he was still considerably higher up the mountainside. "I wonder what there is to eat around here?"

"Maybe a snake, if we're lucky," Hakkaku replied, eyeing the cracks and crevices of the stony hillside. "Might be a couple that haven't gone into hibernation yet…"

"_Damn you!_" Koga's angry roar was nearly lost in the crashing, tumbling rumble of loosened rocks thundering around them. Taking cover behind a large boulder, they squinted through the swirling dust and debris. Their chief stood tall and proud, his shoulders very rigid, a dangerous growl vibrating the air as he faced off against a hulking creature looming overhead.

His opponent was broad of shoulder and long of arm, with a terrifyingly sharp-edged grimace. It wore an impressive breastplate of lacquered metal along with a studded headband and wrist guards… but no weapon. Odd black markings under its yellow and red eyes crinkled as it boomed, "Lively one, aren't you?"

Koga bared his fangs, his nose wrinkling. _He doesn't smell like Naraku_… "You must be the ghost that destroyed the Northern pack… you stink of blood, death and human graves."

"I suppose I would smell like death, since I've been spreading quite a bit of it around." Kokotsu cast a glance at the boulder behind which Ginta and Hakkaku trembled. "Three of you, eh? Wolves travel in packs… such loyalty. Reminds me of that other wolf pack I devoured; they threw themselves at me by the dozen… good times…" Any further reminiscence was cut short by Koga's heel smashing into his jaw and snapping his head back with a vicious crack. Kokotsu straightened his neck with a jerk and showed the newly-created gap between his pointy teeth. "In your legs, eh? They'll make a nice set with the one in my forehead… I wonder if I'll be even stronger with more shards?"

"Where the hell did _you _get a Shikon shard?" Koga demanded, his tail lashing in agitation.

Kokotsu's grin became even wider, if possible. "Let me whisper it in your ear!" He struck swiftly, trying to scoop the wolf prince into his mouth. Koga used the uplift to vault onto Kokotsu's shoulder and reaching up, caught hold of the broad metal headband spanning the creature's brow. Throwing his weight into the movement, unwittingly assisted by Kokotsu turning his head the other way to look for the wolf youkai, Koga tightly gripped the headband as he launched off Kokotsu's shoulder and ran across the ogre's chest. His neck twisted grotesquely until there was a loud, grinding _snap_; Koga clung tightly as his macabre perch tottered before crashing heavily to the ground.

The wolf prince let go, leaping clear to land among the clattering rocks and dust. Kicking at Kokotsu's chin, he growled, "The bigger they are… now, to take that shard for my arm…" Koga fisted his hands on his hips and examined Kokotsu's forehead, trying to decide whether the small indentation right in the centre of the broad expanse was the location. "Kagome would really be useful about now…" he muttered. His lieutenants had barely reached him when the ground around them exploded. Koga leapt into the air, but not fast enough to avoid the huge fist that snatched him up.

Kokotsu chuckled, the sound twisted by his contorted voice box, and began to rise. Before Koga's astonished eyes, Kokotsu's head spun back around to its proper alignment with a horrid grinding sound. The ogre shook himself a little and smirked at the trapped wolf prince. "Enough exercise… time to dine." Opening his cavernous mouth, Kokotsu attempted to stuff Koga into his gullet in one motion.

_One chance_… Koga took advantage of Kokotsu's loosening fingers to kick himself higher, until only his legs were still clutched in the ogre's fist. Driving his claws into the small depression in the centre of Kokotsu's forehead, he desperately dug around for the familiar sharp edges of a shard.

"Heh… is a gnat tickling me?" the ogre grunted in amusement.

Closing his fingers around a solid lump that tingled against his senses, Koga gritted his fangs and yanked with all his considerable strength. A fist-sized chunk of flesh and skin came away in his hand with a horrible wet tearing sound, and Kokotsu's grip tightened just before he shouted, "My shard…! Damned wolf!"

His form shimmered like a heat mirage just before the flesh melted away from his gigantic bones and the huge frame collapsed in on itself, Koga still clutched tightly in the skeletal grip. The wolf prince clung onto the encircling bones as he rode the crackling, snapping calcic avalanche to the ground, choking in the dense cloud of powdered bone and rock.

"Chief! _Chief!_ Say something!" Hakkaku shouted as he and Ginta scrambled through the catacomb, tossing Kokotsu's splintered and cracked ribs out of the way.

Half buried, Koga winced and shifted his hips. His legs were trapped beneath a defleshed jaw while his torso was squeezed between the bones of Kokotsu's forearm. The blood greasing his fingers made his grip on the shard tenuous, and when he attempted to curl his hand into a fist, it squirted out like a chunk of soap. The dully glittering thing skittered and bounced over the smooth rounded walls of his prison, coming to rest just out of reach in the tumbled wrist bones. Koga swore quietly and began wearily working himself loose, again stretching towards the winking shard.

He'd nearly reached his target as his lieutenants cursed, slipping and tripping up the unaccustomed surface when an ominous buzzing filled the air. Koga paused, his bright blue eyes sharp, as he attempted to place the sound. "_Dammit!_ Naraku's fucking hell wasps!" he roared upon sight of the hated insects. One darted forward and snatched up the coveted shard while the rest hovered in a menacing cloud, humming their inherent threat of stinging death. "_Fuck it all to the fifth hell!_"

Hakkaku was the first to reach him after the insects departed. Tugging at the bones holding Koga in a brittle vise grip, he waited until Ginta arrived to shift the huge jaw. Both remained silent as they worked, listening to Koga swear luridly and violently.

At a break in the hair-curling litany, Hakkaku interjected, "At least the Northern tribe is avenged, and we know Naraku's involved."

Koga stopped dead, cocking his head at the other youkai. "Good point… plus we know it but mutt-face probably doesn't." The entrapping bones finally moved just enough that he could shove himself free; he quickly jumped clear and gave himself a thorough shake.

"What now?" Ginta asked, testing the edge of a tooth larger than his hand.

"Those bugs'll lead us straight to Naraku, so let's go!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha contemplated the freshly dug pile of earth before him, tainted by old blood and the fading scents of many wolves… some of which he recognized. _Wolf-shit was here, as was a small pack of strange wolves. _ He studied the burial mound, racking his brain for a match to the vaguely familiar scent. _Waitaminute… that red-headed firebrand! What was her name?_ Circling the clearing, he sniffed carefully. _Most of the fleabags took off this way… but shit-for-brains and his two clowns_… The hanyou made a final, thorough circuit while being watched closely by his two escorts, then straightened. _No doubt about it; Koga's heading towards the ox-tiger. Wonder what the stupid wolf found out?_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"So tell me, Kohaku-kun… is this Inuyasha fellow handsome or merely good-looking?"

Caught off guard, the youth frowned minutely. "His appearance is not my place to judge, Jakotsu-sama…"

The extraordinary creature he was addressing adjusted a fine silk kimono before heaving a dramatic sigh and gazing dewy-eyed into the distance. "I dearly hope he is _very_ handsome…ugly men deserve to die quickly, and I prefer to take my time…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"What do you think, houshi-doushi?" Kagome asked, resting her chin on her palm as she gazed down at the warlike array of samurai marching past the foot of the cliff. The shouts of the mounted commanders drifted up to the watchers' ears, barely audible over the thump of sandaled feet.

Before Miroku could answer, one of the guardsmen flanking Sango snickered. "How does a human army ever hope to surprise an enemy? They're not exactly subtle!" Kagome had to admit his point; the jangling of harness, the thud of hooves and feet, the loud voices of the officers, not to mention the thoroughly churned earth marking the troop's passage, certainly made their presence hard to conceal.

"Looks like trouble," Sango muttered, her dark eyes assessing the number of soldiers. "There's way too many of them to qualify as a patrol… looks like an expeditionary force."

"Look, my lady… there's a local. Should I seize him for questioning?" Another guardsman pointed a long claw at an elderly man who had been taking his ease on the roadside, waiting for the soldiers to pass before shuffling along in the opposite direction.

"Uh… no 'seizing' necessary. Let us handle this, okay? You lot would most likely give the old fellow a heart attack," Kagome smiled winsomely at the guardsman. "Wait up here for us and keep an eye out for Inuyasha."

The two _tenbaryu_ carrying the three humans dove off the cliff edge, following a steep trajectory to avoid attracting unnecessary attention, then flattened out just above the treetops to swoop noiselessly into their unwary target's path. Kagome remained hidden in the undergrowth with Kirara and the _tenbaryu_ while Sango and Miroku slid down from Okibi's back. The slayer settled Hiraikotsu more comfortably over her shoulder and ducked through the bushes until she could approach the old man, Miroku following several paces behind. When their target looked up, startled at this sudden appearance in his path, she bowed politely. "Greetings, honoured sir. I wonder if you would be so kind as to tell me where those soldiers were heading?"

His eyes sharpened as he assessed her armour plates and her weapon. "Tell me what thou art first, young one."

"A demon slayer, sir," she answered, proudly straightening.

He nodded, then cracked a gap-toothed grin. "No business for thee, I'm afraid. Yon monk would perhaps do better, as an exorcist is most likely required."

Miroku also bowed and moved forward. "An exorcist? I can most definitely be of service," he intoned smoothly, settling his features into his best 'honest holy man' expression. "May I enquire as to the type of exorcism?"

The old man divested himself of his pack and sat down on it; Miroku and Sango obligingly crouched to remain eye level with him. "The most recent incident was ten days ago," he began, "a patrol on the north-eastern border was wiped out. 'Twas said that it could not be the work of mere men, so violent was the carnage."

Kagome strained her ears from where she stood concealed with Kumo, Okibi and Kirara. _I wish we hadn't left the guardsmen up on the hill… some of that demonic hearing ability would sure come in handy…_

"Who or what is thought to have caused these deaths?" Miroku asked.

"The attacks began three moon cycles ago, upon the destruction of the sepulchre of the Seven," the elder answered, relishing the rapt attention of his audience.

"The 'Seven'…?" Sango prompted.

"A group of vicious mercenaries who came here from the Eastern lands when I was a lad. They quickly gained a reputation for brutality that stood out even in a brutal time. None were spared in the path of destruction they sowed across this area, fighting for one warlord and then turning on their former master if his enemy offered more. However, 'tis said they worked not for mere wages, but for the pure bloody-minded joy of slaughter." He fell silent for a moment, his eyes turned inward. Shuddering visibly, as if a chill had descended, he continued, "The Seven finally did what no previous threat had been able to accomplish… united the warlords against them. At great expense of lives they were brought to bay in a deserted village in yon mountains." He pointed a gnarled finger towards the looming craggy peaks.

"The Seven were finally defeated?" Miroku asked.

"They were beheaded and buried, but it was felt that such evil would not sleep quietly. A monument was erected over their tomb to placate their turbulent souls and has stood inviolate these fifty years."

So intent on the conversation, Kagome completely missed the warning signs and therefore reacted very badly with sparking pink energy when a clawed hand clapped over her mouth at the same time as an arm snaked around her waist and yanked her back against a powerful body. "What'd I miss, wench?" Inuyasha growled in her ear, and she sagged a little.

"I nearly _fried_ you, dog-boy!" she hissed.

The hanyou nuzzled her ear and pressed a kiss to her cheek as he wrapped both arms firmly around her. "You knew it was me… what's up?" he whispered, peering through the leaves at the trio chatting in the middle of the road while showing no inclination to let her go. Kagome relaxed into his embrace, happy for the affectionate contact. Since they'd been in the field, Inuyasha had kept her within reach but had restricted himself to the occasional quick hug or light kiss. _He isn't being distant; more like 'professional' since we're in his brother's company_. She smiled wryly, bringing up her fingers to lightly stroke the back of his hand where it splayed over her ribs. _He's already becoming Yashita…_

"Miroku and Sango are talking to that old fellow; something about ghosts called the Band of Seven released from their tomb..." she murmured, lightly tugging on the hair bracelets twining around his wrist.

Inuyasha snorted. "An exorcism, huh? Damn houshi never quits, does he?"

"_Shhh_… he isn't trying to scam anybody…"

"What happened?" Sango's voice was tense.

"The memorial stone was found split in two, and the tomb blasted open as if struck by lightning or other natural phenomena… and yet, nothing of the sort had occurred at that time." He lowered his voice; Kagome could no longer hear clearly, but Inuyasha noticed and filled her in. "Some say this is a sign that the ghosts of the Seven are among us once more and give as proof the savage massacres that have recently plagued us."

There was a pause, indicating the end of the conversation, before Miroku politely inclined his head. "Our thanks, honoured sir, for your information." He rose, his staff jingling softly and genially assisted the old man to his feet, pressing a couple of coins into his hand. Seeing him on his way, Miroku and Sango waited for a couple of minutes before they veered off into the bushes to rejoin their companions.

"Didja learn anything useful?" Inuyasha barked, releasing Kagome to fold his hands into his sleeves.

"Possibly relevant; we've experienced first-hand the effects of Naraku's disappearance, which has encouraged lesser demons to come out of hiding," Miroku mused, thoughtfully rubbing the beads restraining his Vortex. "These 'ghosts' seem awfully solid if they have committed as much damage as is attributed to them."

The hanyou shrugged. "If we run into 'em while we're hunting Naraku, we'll deal with 'em the same as any other enemy."

As their escort landed around them, Sango asked, "What were you looking for earlier, Inuyasha?"

"I found a fresh grave, but unfortunately, it wasn't Koga's… appeared to be from a different tribe and I think the mangy wolf acquired a new pack out of the deal," the hanyou answered, boosting Kagome onto Kumo's back. "I picked up the scent of that red-headed female…"

"Ayame?" Kagome asked, twisting to look down at him.

Inuyasha arched a dark brow. "Good memory, wench. Apparently all of Koga's wolves took off with Ayame's pack, so it's just the asshole and his two tail-lickers."

Kagome shot him a sharp look. "Don't talk that way about Ginta and Hakkaku. They might be wolves, but they're decent guys."

The hanyou muttered something atrociously rude under his breath, but didn't say it out loud as he leapt up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he ordered, "Let's go a bit further before we stop to eat. I want a proper fire this time, instead of those self-heating jobs."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Later that afternoon**_**…**

"You there! Clear the road!"

The extravagantly garbed personage humming under its breath and swinging its hips in a most provocative manner merely came to a stop in the centre of the muddy path and flashed a dazzling smile. "I'm sorry… were you speaking to me?"

The commander was somewhat taken aback by the falsetto voice emanating from this broad-shouldered apparition, which was also flashing an indecent length of rather muscled leg from under its hiked-up kimono. _Is this a man or… a woman? Oddly garbed_… _oddly marked_… _is that a sword or a musical instrument?_ "Out of the way… er, woman!"

The creature did not obey, but rather tilted its head in a coy manner while peering up at the commander through its glossy bangs. An elegant hair pin briefly gleamed. "Please be careful, gentlemen, because it is said that ferocious ghosts haunt this land."

The commander just managed to not roll his eyes. "Kindly step aside, for our mission is to hunt down these ghosts and end their depredations."

A hard glint came into the creature's eye and was quickly masked by a charming smile. "Ah… now I understand. You really have no idea what you are looking for, do you? Allow me to introduce myself…"

There was a lightning fast movement, and the leading ranks toppled in a welter of their own blood, horses and men dying too rapidly to even scream as their bodies were chopped into quivering pieces. The survivors were at first too stunned to do anything more than stare at the lone attacker, who now balanced a dripping blade across its shoulders. Revelling in the attention, it executed a dainty bow. "I am Jakotsu of the Seven, gentlemen. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

The junior officers snapped out of their shock at the legendary name and the threat it implied. "Surround that man!" one shrieked, and the foot soldiers scrambled to obey, forming a loose circle well out of range of Jakotsu's weapon.

The object of their aggression waited until they had settled slightly, smiling softly the entire time. "Ah, sweet memories…" he sighed nostalgically, then struck. The entire circle wavered and collapsed, but this time men screamed their lives out as the twitching halves of their bodies pulsed and emptied onto the blood-soaked ground.

"Dark magic!" screamed one of the survivors, and Jakotsu laughed merrily just before silencing the young officer's voice forever.

"Not magic at all, my friend… although an enchanted sword would certainly be even _more_ fun!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Inuyasha-sama…" The entire squad of inu-youkai froze, and as one, all their heads turned, their noses quivering as they scented the breeze. Kagome watched their nostrils flare, wondering, until the faint, long-unfelt tingle of a tainted Shikon shard had her sitting up very straight and extending her senses in search of it. She didn't have time to pass on her discovery before Inuyasha swore and bailed off Kumo's back.

"Come on!" he shouted and tore into the undergrowth. Several guardsmen abandoned their mounts and raced after him, weapons sprouting in their clawed hands.

"Kohire-kun…?" Miroku asked, perplexed.

"Human blood… buckets of it, from the heaviness of the scent." He hesitated a moment before continuing, "Also, the very faint smell of tainted soil, as if something has risen from the grave."

"Just like the old man said," Sango muttered. "Do you suppose it's the Band of Seven?"

"Only one way to find out. Lead on, Kohire-kun!" Kagome urged Kumo into the air as the rest of the force including the riderless _tenbaryu_ streaked after the hanyou. They didn't have far to go before coming upon a charnel house. Miroku gasped, and immediately began offering prayers for the dead as they landed behind Inuyasha and his bristling escorts.

"Are those… the soldiers we saw earlier…?" Sango breathed, horrified at the carnage. "Surely… that single person couldn't have killed so many?"

The 'single person' standing in the centre of the grisly circle and admiring his handiwork with a dreamy smile suddenly became aware that he had an audience. Hefting his besmeared sword, he turned to appraise his new targets… and stopped dead, his weapon thumping unheeded back to the ground. "_Inuyasha?_" he squealed joyfully, shading his eyes with a scaled gauntlet for a better look. "Is that _really_ you?"

The hanyou visibly twitched. "Who the fuck are _you?_" he snarled, his cheek stripes darkening and fraying as the kimono-clad murderer continued to stare hungrily at him.

"Oooh, Inuyasha… you're simply _gorgeous_! What _adorable_ ears! I simply _must_ have them!"

Kagome felt the growl before she heard it, as Inuyasha's aura began to rise and the bladeguard of the Tetsusaiga was flicked away from the scabbard. "You reek of graveyard soil and decayed flesh…"

Miroku stepped forward. "Are you a member of the Band of Seven?" he called, drawing attention to himself. He quickly regretted it.

"Today _is _truly my day! A beautiful hanyou _and_ a delicious monk!" The falsetto voice abruptly dropped into a more masculine register. "I can't _wait_ to hear you scream my name…"

Amid the various choking sounds emitted by the males of their group, Kagome heard Miroku mutter to Inuyasha, "Would you mind terribly if _I_ dealt with this?" as he released the prayer beads.

"Be my guest," the hanyou hissed, his eyes flickering red.

"Not so fast, Miroku!" Kagome squinted carefully at their opponent. "He has a Shikon shard!"

"_What?_ Where?" demanded three voices at once.

"In his throat… it's so dark… like Kohaku-kun's…" she whispered. Instant understanding silenced all of them for a moment while their inu-youkai guardsmen remained politely puzzled.

They fell back a step when Inuyasha's aura roared up around him as he snarled, "Who gave you that shard, freak?"

Starry eyes and a wide smile met his demand. "You're even _more_ beautiful when you're angry, Inuyasha. How can I possibly _resist_ you?" A moment later, the Tetsusaiga hissed into its full transformation, the vapours whirling down its gleaming length. The hair-pin bobbed wildly as its wearer vigorously applauded. "_Magnificent!_ Oooh, I'm getting _goose-bumps_! You've shown me yours… let me show you mine!" There was a flash and for a brief moment, Kagome wasn't sure if her eyes were playing tricks because it appeared that the blade stretched and bent before clashing loudly with the Tetsusaiga.

"Kagome, get out of range… _now,_" Inuyasha ordered tightly as he landed, his reddened eyes narrow.

She was somewhat taken aback. "But I…"

"_Now_, wench!" he thundered, and she could only obey. Okibi refused to leave Miroku's side, so Sango transferred to a transformed Kirara and joined her aloft, accompanied by Tsu and Kohire.

"We both have distance weapons, Kagome… you and I have a better chance of hitting him from up here," Sango reassured her. "After the snake incident, Inuyasha's not going to take any chances with you."

"I suppose so," Kagome replied, slightly mollified at being ordered out of the line of fire like a civilian. As she readied her bow, she engaged her battle-sight just in time to see the strange sword lash out again and reach towards Inuyasha. He parried the thrust, but then the blade curled around and deeply sliced his shoulder before slithering away.

His opponent smirked, licking the red streak of blood from the honed edge and apparently savouring the taste. "Now you know why my brothers named me after my sword… Jakotsutou, the 'snake bone'." There was a flurry of movement on the ground; Inuyasha and Miroku found themselves behind a solid grey wall of dragon-hide, the guardsmen forming a bristling barrier. Jakotsu raised his plucked eyebrows just before the blade coiled like the reptile it was named for and struck the ranks.

Demon-speed healing cannot save your life when you are sliced in half or dismembered.

Kagome screamed in fury and sorrow, snatching an arrow out of her quiver as she brought her bow into firing position, aiming at the dark glow emanating from the hollow of the laughing spectre's throat. Sango didn't waste her breath on meaningless sound; she flung Hiraikotsu with deadly intent as Jakotsu aimed another blow at the dwindled cordon.

The bone boomerang tangled in the rippling blade and slowed it for a split-second, revealing it to be composed of multiple thin plates riveted together at their tips, giving it a range of over thirty feet. In that same split-second, Kagome flamed and fired an arrow at Jakotsu; the missile was sliced in half by the unusual blade hurrying back to its hilt. Infuriated, she tried again, only to miss when Kumo spun out of the way of a retaliatory strike. Sango wasn't as lucky.

Hiraikotsu barely returned to her hand, wobbling badly in flight, but it dragged along a looping twist of razor-sharp metal. Between Kirara's evasion and Sango's own reflexes, she avoided a battlefield amputation. As it was, the knife blade concealed inside her gauntlet deflected most of the attack; however she still suffered a nasty cut as the flexible steel brushed her forearm.

"_Sango!_" Kagome shouted, sending Kumo swooping towards Kirara.

"Don't you _dare_, you bitch! These men are _mine_!" Jakotsu shouted, his face distorting into a mask of fury. He slashed again, the blade reaching into the sky… where it was intercepted by a golden flash. Okibi shrieked once and plummeted heavily to the ground, her scaled skin no match for the strike of Jakotsu's sword.

Miroku shouted something so incredibly violent, at such odds with the robes he wore that even Inuyasha was taken aback. Kumo's entire body went rigid, and then the stallion screamed his rage, smoke instantly wreathing his head. Kagome hated to do it, but she restrained him from diving on his target, reasonably sure that they would not escape if they came within reach of that blade. Jakotsu's retracting sword annihilated the remaining ranks of guardsmen as the hanyou sheathed Tetsusaiga, leapt through the flashing blades and falling bodies inside Jakotsu's zone, and drove the revenant to the ground with his fist.

"Shut up, freak! You'll pay for this!" the hanyou snarled viciously, cracking his claws. To his utter shock and amazement, Jakotsu instantly executed an agile back flip out of immediate range. _What the fuck? That punch should have knocked him out!_

Jakotsu winced, rubbing his cheek. "I like it rough, but this is just plain _cruelty_…" he pouted.

No one noticed the squat figure carrying a square wickerwork basket filled with lengths of bamboo avidly watching them from a nearby hillock.

Inuyasha flinched and snatched Tetsusaiga out of its sheath. _Screw the shard; I'm gonna Wind Scar him back to whichever hell he crawled out of!_ "Answer me! Did Naraku give you that shard?"

Jakotsu fluttered his eyelashes and simpered, "It was a gift from my elder brother; I don't know who gave it to him."

Above their heads, a herd of now-riderless _tenbaryu_ circled, keening desperately. Kagome had an injured Sango hanging on around her waist astride Kumo; Kirara had swooped down to snatch up Miroku. The monk came reluctantly, his handsome face set in hard lines as his fingers hooked into the restraining beads, watching Inuyasha face off against Jakotsu. "This is _bad_," Kagome snapped as she tried not to look at the bodies of their escort. "We need Tenseiga, and we need it _fast_!"

"Shall I seek Sesshomaru-sama, my lady?" Tsu asked, grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Can you smell him?" she asked desperately. "Is he near?"

Just as he shook his head, an acrid stench reached their noses, leaving the demons sneezing violently and the humans coughing. Sango reacted instantly. "Go higher! That's poison gas… oh, _no_!" She pointed and Kagome followed the line of her shaking finger, only to gasp in horror as she watched an ominous bank of smoke roll over the bodies of the dead, melting human and youkai alike into bubbling black ooze.

"_Damn you!_" A white-fletched arrow burst into pink flames; the missile scorched a path into Jakotsu's shoulder and instantly skeletonized that part of his body. He staggered from the impact, then eyed the quivering shaft for a moment with an expression of distaste before yanking it out and snapping it in half.

He glared up at the archer before glancing around at the encroaching cloud. Daintily skipping out of the way of both the smoke and the Tetsusaiga's swipe, he called, "Move that delectable little ass, Inuyasha, or you'll melt, too… and we _can't_ have that!" Waving gaily, he was quickly hidden from their view.

A second blazing arrow struck where he'd been standing only a moment before, briefly illuminating an eddy of smoke before the purifying light was extinguished with absolutely no discernible effect. _Damn, damned, damnable_… _I probably have to bulls-eye his shard… or rip it out… before he can be defeated. Fuck. _A string of lurid curses from below brought her back to the present; Kohire's red _tenbaryu_ swept downward and the hanyou swung aboard one step ahead of the threatening mist. Kagome noticed his feet were once again bare and his fire-rat hakama appeared to be smoking.

"Where the hell did that fucking freak disappear to?" Inuyasha demanded, standing up on the beast's haunches to shade his eyes and scan the surrounding terrain. Sniffing did no good; his nostrils were full of the harsh smoke. "_Dammit!_" he roared, shoving his hands in his sleeves and dropping onto the saddle.

"What shall we do about them?" Miroku asked quietly, pointing at the hovering troupe of masterless _tenbaryu_. The beasts hung their heads, silent except for the occasional miserable squeak.

"Send them back to the fortress; their arrival without their riders will tell the story as effectively as a note," Tsu murmured hollowly.

"We can't!" Kagome yelped. "The arrival of that many empty saddles will plunge the fortress into a state of panic!"

Tsu gave her a long, steady look. "About half a dozen mated females will have just dropped dead, so I think it's safe to say that the fortress is aware that there have been some losses." Kagome could only stare numbly at him, then was startled when Sango's hands landed on her shoulders.

"We have to get that bastard. We _will_ get him," the slayer snarled vehemently. "What now, Inuyasha? Should we rejoin Sesshomaru-sama?" she called out.

The hanyou fidgeted slightly, his entire being practically vibrating with the desire to hunt down the flamboyant swordsman, but he tamped down on his vengeful desires as he assessed the fading light and the worrying scent of this packmate's blood. "He'll find us soon enough… Tsu, take the girls and locate some cover for tonight so Kagome can tend to Sango's wound. Kirara… Miroku… come with us."

As the neko-youkai and the monk joined Kohire and Inuyasha, they turned towards the rest of the herd. Kagome wondered at the faint woofs, mews and chirps until she saw the mass of animals rise higher into the fading light and turn towards the west… with one exception. Kirara hovered while Miroku and the lone _tenbaryu_ sized each other up; some sort of agreement was reached because the monk transferred to the animal's broad back. Behind her, Sango exhaled, then rested her forehead between Kagome's shoulder blades. "It's only going to get worse, isn't it?" she whispered. Wordlessly, Kagome reached up and squeezed Sango's hand where the slayer's fingers dug into her tough dragon hide tunic. Clucking to Kumo, she urged the stallion to catch up with Tsu, her thoughts as dark as the approaching dusk.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Geh-heh-heh… they've gone to ground, eh? Perfect!" cackled the squat little shape, his veil rapidly sucking in and out, outlining the fleshy contours of his lips. The hovering hell wasp watched him closely as he cheerfully set about his preparations, measuring and pouring out the powders and liquids, but even as steeped in miasma as that foul insect was, it had to briefly retreat before the billowing noxious fumes.

It returned as soon as the cloud dissipated and gave a couple of short warning buzzes before flitting out of range, its huge faceted eyes tracking the approach into the firelight of a clearly irritated Jakotsu. "You little jerk, Mukotsu! You interrupted my first rendezvous with Inuyasha!" When the much smaller man merely chortled, Jakotsu bopped him on the head with his gauntleted fist. "Or, were you hoping I'd end up dead again, too?" he asked, seating himself next to the dancing flames.

"Geh-heh-heh! Of course not, brother! That was merely an affectionate greeting!" Mukotsu set aside his bowl for a moment and pulled away the concealing veil, revealing a rather toadish visage. "Inuyasha and the others have holed up on the outskirts of a village half a league from here; I'll head their way once I have this next batch mixed. Takes a few hours for the poison to reach maximum potency, so I figured I'd scout around for a likely hut, then wait until sunrise to hit them."

"Uh-huh…" Jakotsu pulled out his hair pin, sending glossy waves that any woman would envy spilling over his shoulders. He gave his scalp a good scratch with his fingertips before twisting it all back up and securing it into place. Propping his chin on his hand, he gazed dreamily into the fire. "His blood was so sweet… and so _red_…" he purred before his expression changed to a pout. "However, those women could be a problem… nasty bitches…"

"I'll take care of the women for you, Jakotsu," Mukotsu offered slyly, returning to his mixing and grinding.

Jakotsu shot him an arch look. "I'm _sure_ you will, brother."

It was Mukotsu's turn to look dreamy-eyed. "Imagine if I were able to lay hands on both of those beauties at once?" An unpleasant smirk turned up one side of his wide mouth. "That would truly be a sweet, sweet day…" He shook himself a little and adjusted his loincloth. "Inuyasha seemed rather displeased with you, Jakotsu. I'm sure it would be easy for you to lure him away from his companions…"

The taller man preened. "_Of course_ it will be! Any chance to get that gorgeous hunk of hanyou alone, and I'll take it!" he cooed.

"The one wench carries Shikon shards, I'm told. Interested in splitting them?" Mukotsu asked.

"Eh… not really. You can have them, brother," Jakotsu drawled, stretching languorously before settling down to rest.

Mukotsu stared at the other man, his eyebrows arched. "Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh. All _I_ want is Inuyasha," Jakotsu sighed, a soft smile curving his lips.

The squat little poison-master rolled his eyes and returned to his work. "Tomorrow at dawn, then."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	76. Smoke Signals

**Disclaimer:**Don't own…don't sueTormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: Warning! **There is a depiction of a sexual assault in this chapter. If you find that sort of fictional scenario disturbing, then skip the first quarter or so. The anime turns Mukotsu's attack on Kagome into a very inoffensive 'bridal' sequence, but the manga version details how she is threatened, fondled, punched in the face, dragged by the hair and finally throttled. Also, the usual coarse language alert for a certain _really_ upset hanyou.

**Bouquets:** To Forthright, Nokomarie the Snake, Ranuel, and Susanne TJ for their generous assistance in keeping the fic true to my particular twisted version of canon.

If you are interested, _Kurosei_ is 'dark star', _Yoen_ means 'burning embers', while_Misora_ is 'beautiful sky'. _Bishoujo_ is a 'beautiful girl'.

Edited Jan 1, 2008

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 76: Smoke Signals**

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

"I'm going to do a perimeter check; you stay here with the others." Inuyasha waved off Kohire's offer to accompany him and continued, "While I'm gone, nobody goes _anywhere_ alone… especially_you_, wench."

Kagome looked up from where she was changing the dressing on Sango's arm and frowned a little until she saw the stubborn set of his jaw. Sighing quietly, she replied, "Yessir," and tied off the bandage. "I think the same rule ought to apply to you, too," she muttered.

"Keh. You heard that freak. He's only interested in _my_ ass, not yours." The hanyou curled his lip in distaste.

"Yes, Inuyasha… but Jakotsu seemed well-acquainted with the properties of that smoke," Miroku murmured. "That means we are battling at least two of the Band of Seven."

Inuyasha cast an eye over the two remaining guardsmen; they stiffened and inclined their heads. "It's still four against two, even with Sango's injury." He strode across the small shrine and pressed a quick kiss to Kagome's forehead. "Be ready to leave when I return." Then he was gone in a flash of red and silver.

Miroku took Sango's calloused hand in his much larger one and inspected Kagome's bandaging technique. "Nicely done, Kagome-sama," he smiled before brushing his lips over his wife's knuckles. "Shall we pack up? Tsu-kun? Could you assist me with these saddlebags, please?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"I wonder if Inuyasha found Jakotsu? I hope not… I don't want him to face that horrible blade alone," Kagome mumbled, again searching for Inuyasha's aura in the growing light. Kumo nuzzled her cheek, twittering softly, and she reached up to scratch his chin. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted Miroku and the black _tenbaryu_ apparently deep in conversation with Kirara as interpreter. Curious, she asked, "Kohire-kun? What is that _tenbaryu_'s name?"

"Kurosei, my lady. He is exceptionally well-trained," he answered.

"Another stallion, huh? How is that going to work?"

"He and Kumo will settle their differences, just as your mount did with this one," the guardsman replied, giving Yoen an affectionate pat.

Kagome paused for a moment and looked over the _tenbaryu_ gathered around the humans and inu-youkai. Kurosei's burly form, midnight-black hide and glowing red eyes gave him the sooty appearance of Kumo's nightmare shadow. Next to their restrained palette, Yoen and Misora were the equivalent of gaudy festival decorations. Yoen's brilliant red body, scorching-orange mane and tail, not to mention his bright yellow eyes, made him as subtle as a Ginza neon sign. However, despite his knock-your-eyes-out fiery colouring, he at least resembled a horse in his outward form; Tsu's Misora, on the other hand, looked as if she had recently risen from the sea.

She was the clear blue of a summer sky, but when the light hit her scales, branching coral-like patterns of deeper blues and greens were visible. Her long, scaly tail had a sharp fin-like protuberance at the end, and golden talons dug into the ground as she impatiently paced. A gleaming armoured body flowed smoothly into a sinuous neck, crowned with sculpted plates along its crest. Golden cat's-slit eyes were set into a whiskered draconic face framed by a webbed ruff that rose and fell in tune with her moods.

The ruff was half-cocked at this moment, because the mare had ceased pacing, snuck up behind Kumo, and was now mischievously nibbling on his long white tail. The grey stallion ignored her until she gave a firm yank, at which point he snorted and whipped the blue _tenbaryu_ across the face with the offended appendage. Undeterred, Misora turned her attentions to Yoen and started in on his orange mane. He squawked and nipped her muzzle; there was a definite twinkle in Misora's eye as she ceased her attentions and wandered back to where Tsu was assisting Miroku while Sango watched, Kirara curled in her lap.

The black stallion trilled at her in greeting, but when she tried to drape her long neck across his withers, he gave an irritated huff and swung his haunches towards her. Misora danced out of the way, chirruping gleefully. Evidently feeling that her mission was complete, she turned to munching on the thistles crowding the foundation stones of the small shrine where they'd sheltered for the night, on the outskirts of a village. Kagome shook her head at the mare's antics.

"Misora's a bit of a handful," she commented, stooping to shoulder a load of canteens.

"A pestilence, more like, but sweet-tempered all the same," Kohire grinned, relieving her of most of the canteens. "I will accompany you to the well."

"It's only over _there_," she grumbled, gesturing to the distant structure visible at the top of the gently terraced field. "Hardly out of sight…"

"Nevertheless, Inuyasha-sama left very specific instructions and I, for one, do not intend to disobey them… especially since your weaponry is currently attached to Kumo's saddle," Kohire retorted, and Kagome shot him a grouchy look.

"There are times when I wish I had another rosary," she muttered, _sotto voce_, before saying aloud, "Then Kumo comes with me; you still have to finish packing your gear and you _know_ Inuyasha will take a strip off of all of us if we aren't ready to go the second he returns."

The guardsman looked back and forth between her, the _tenbaryu_ and the distant well a couple of times, obviously calculating the distance and factoring in the increased risk, but he finally reluctantly nodded in agreement. Kagome bestowed on him a blinding smile, whisked the canteen straps out of his hand and caught hold of Kumo's bridle. "Back in a few minutes, so long as the ice on the water isn't too thick." As she and Kumo climbed up the low, broad terraces, last night's heavy frost crunching loudly beneath their boots and hooves in the early winter dawn, she noticed that the village was unusually quiet. _I wonder why there isn't any smoke coming out of the huts? People should be up and about by now, getting ready to tend the animals and harvest what's left of the crops. _ "Oh, _no_!" The reason for the morning's preternatural calm became abundantly apparent as they arrived by the well and could see into the village proper. The inhabitants were sprawled in attitudes of sudden death; Kagome recoiled, the canteens dropping from her nerveless fingers as she brought her hand up to her mouth.

A group of older men lay tumbled in a heap, farm implements haphazardly scattered. Close by lay a number of women, caught by death's grasping hands as they secured their kerchiefs and aprons. Kagome frantically scanned the scene, searching for some signs of life, to no avail. Kumo screamed a warning to their distant companions and caught hold of her sleeve with his teeth, urging her to mount, _now_… but her legs refused to move. She crashed to the ground; only Kumo's quick reflexes prevented her head from striking the stony earth.

"Geh-heh-heh… you cannot escape the poison of Mukotsu!"

As the cackling figure advanced, smoke pouring out of the bamboo tube he brandished, the massive _tenbaryu_ crouched over her, brimstone-scented smoke wreathing his head. Kagome dizzily noted her sword swinging along his flank, tantalizingly out of reach.

"How sweet… your pet chooses a heroic death," the strange little man chuckled, selecting another tube from the wickerwork basket on his back. Kumo's head lowered and snaked menacingly from side to side as a low-pitched noise rumbled out of his chest. He charged towards the poison-master, flames jetting from his fanged mouth… and took a blast of luridly-coloured smoke directly in the face. The stallion dropped like a stone, the precious weapons he carried now too far away to be of any help. Kagome's limbs felt like lead weights, but she rolled over and began dragging herself along the uneven ground towards Kumo's twitching carcass.

Fenik… could use a little help here!

_I'm trying, Nixie, but that poison is messing with our connection! Can you visualize my dog form?_

Kagome stopped moving and concentrated, watching the sword through darkening vision. A swirl of silver motes streamed out of the scabbard and coalesced into the furry head and shoulders of her ghostly protector, but that was as far as the apparition was able to materialize before the poison took a stronger hold and Fenik vanished.

"Geh-heh-heh… feisty little thing, aren't you?" Sandaled feet planted themselves directly in her path, and stubby fingers seized her chin. Her face was yanked upwards, giving her the first good look at this new enemy… although there wasn't much to see. His eyes above the concealing veil held an unpleasant glint; her skin crawled where he touched her. "I shall enjoy toying with you, _bishoujo_…"

"_Unhand her_!" Miroku roared from Kurosei's back, stabbing downwards with his staff in a move the little man easily evaded. Kagome blinked slowly at the sight of the furious monk astride the coal-black _tenbaryu_, resembling nothing less than an avenging war-god coming to earth. Miroku took several more swings at Mukotsu, which the small man agilely dodged, while Kirara hovered overhead as Sango organized the frantic guardsmen.

"Kohire-kun, stop shredding that saddle-cloth and go find Inuyasha," she ordered. "Tsu-kun, look for Sesshomaru-sama and inform him of what has happened." She glanced down at the too-still grey stallion and his rider. "We may have need of Tenseiga."

"My lady! Is this wise, to divide our forces? This is an unknown enemy!" Tsu objected.

"He's likely part of the Band of Seven, which means Naraku is involved," the slayer said briskly. "It's far more important to retrieve Inuyasha and alert Sesshomaru-sama… now _go_!" The guardsmen hesitated, plainly unhappy about their orders, until Sango made as if to swing the Hiraikotsu to speed them on their way.

Down below, Miroku and Kurosei tried to draw Mukotsu away from Kagome; the girl could only watch through darkening eyes, too numb to even mourn Kumo's passing. The poison-master cackled gleefully and shuffled a few paces towards the monk and his mount, then unleashed a powerful blast that arced like a cannon shell before exploding and laying down a thick smokescreen that seemed to dissolve the very air.

"That ought to keep them at bay, _bishoujo;_ now we can have our fun uninterrupted…" Displaying surprising strength, the small man easily dragged Kagome up over his shoulder and began carrying her away, letting off another smoke shell every once in a while to cover their retreat. The young woman lifted her head, blearily searching for her friends, but there was nothing visible beyond the billowing poison. _This could get ugly…_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"What do you think, _bishoujo_? How do you like our love nest?" Mukotsu dumped Kagome off his shoulder onto the reed mat covering the dirt floor of the small hut. She hit the ground heavily, unable to break her own fall, striking her head on the corner of the wood-framed fire pit. Something wet began to trickle down her scalp as she attempted to assess her situation while her captor busied himself setting aside his basket of poisons.

_Damn, damned, damnable… the fucking bastard!_ Her eye was caught by a pile of straw sandals just off the edge of the mat, and then she noticed the owners of those sandals, thrown into a huddled mass against one wall of the hut. The stink of the poison in her nostrils wasn't quite enough to mask the fecal odours of death, and she flinched away from the blank, staring eyes of a young child just as her chin was again seized in clammy fingers.

"Geh-heh-heh… alone at last. The poison smoke will keep away your comrades until I've had my fill of you, and by then it will be too late," he leered as he removed his veil. "My face will be the last thing you see before you enter the hell-gates…" Kagome blinked at his distinctly frog-like appearance, featuring large bulging eyes, a snub nose and a wide, coarse mouth, while fighting down her revulsion at his intentions. _The shard… where's his __shard_ As he untied and discarded her sash, then reached for the buckles securing her dragon-hide tunic, she detected the tainted gleam buried in his throat. She realized she was clenching her fists as Mukotsu fumbled with the stiff closures. _I can move a little… my body is being cleansed of the poison! _

Fenik?

_I'm doing my best, sweetheart. This stuff is __nasty_

_Purify his shard, Kagome!_

Good thinking, Midoriko!

She concentrated and threw a spiritual barrier into Mukotsu's face, hoping that it would kill the revenant. The Jewel shard glowed pink as it came into contact with her purifying energy, but it made not a whit of difference in her attacker's intent. _Crap!_ Frustrated, Kagome lashed out with her demonic power, but that didn't even slow him down.

_This is unexpected; the purity of the shard has no effect on its ability to sustain life!_

Then I_couldn't_ have killed Kohaku by purifying his shard the last time we fought…

_Naraku's chosen the perfect henchmen, dammit! The only way to kill any of the bastards is to remove their shards… hey, Nixie… look over there…_

Kagome allowed her head to roll to the side and found herself staring at a pair of iron chopsticks jammed into the embers of the fire pit. _Crude but effective… _

"Who made these infernal contraptions?" Mukotsu exploded, just before he successfully popped the first buckle. Chortling, he made quick work of the remaining closures and spread open the front of her tunic, only to be confronted by the even more formidable buckles locking her body armour into place. "It's almost as if someone knew your virtue would be in danger," he muttered, sourly noting that the clasp of her trousers was unattainable until the armour was removed.

Kagome's lips twitched as Fenik snickered inside her head. _Maybe, just maybe Yashita, Shimano and Sessaki conspired to alter the flow of time by making it impossible for Mukotsu to ravish me._ _Either that, or he didn't get very far __because__ of my equipment!_

Obviously frustrated with this new impediment to his lecherous intent, Mukotsu sat back on his heels and cocked his head as he considered his next move. The young woman was horrified when he leaned over and palmed her crotch, attempting to drive his stubby fingers into her through the thick leather. Once her mind stopped screaming, and Fenik stopped growling, she blessed her serendipitous decision that morning to wear the dragon-hide trousers instead of her fire-rat hakama, because the heavy hide had zero 'give'. Her tormentor gave an irritated huff as he failed to achieve his goal, and then he was distracted from further attempts by voices from outside penetrating the walls of the hut. Turning away from her, he sidled over to listen intently. Taking the opportunity, Kagome reached towards the fire-pit as quickly and quietly as her deadened limbs would allow.

"They are persistent, these friends of yours… discussing how best to rescue you," he finally chuckled, waddling back towards his captive audience with a most unpleasant leer. "They will be too late, in any case. Now, my _bishoujo,_ I'll give you some sweet, sweet memories to take you to the grave…" Kagome's mind froze up when he casually spread her legs and laid down on top of her, then began grinding himself against her crotch as he again tackled the buckles on her body armour.

_Stay still, Higurashi… don't tip him off that you can move… don't… oh, __gods_ She couldn't quite hide her revulsion as Mukotsu grunted and drooled, his efforts to strip her becoming less and less coordinated as the bulge in his fundoshi took over his mental processes. He gave up on the buckles and instead roughly squeezed her breasts through the heavy ballistics cloth; Kagome gritted her teeth and summoned every ounce of her strength, willing her muscles to move quickly as she flamed the iron chopsticks hidden beneath her sleeve, swung herself upward and drove them deeply into his flesh. _Aw, shit! Too low!_

Mukotsu peered in a near-sighted manner down at the thin metal rods protruding from his chest before releasing her abused breasts. Blood briefly sprayed as he yanked the chopsticks free; Kagome felt several droplets patter against her cheek as Mukotsu reared up onto his knees and tossed the makeshift weapons aside, his flesh rapidly reforming. His already ugly face distorted into something truly hideous as he pulled back his arm and smashed his fist into her cheek.

Unable to dodge the blow, Kagome thought she felt something 'crack' in her cheekbone as stars cycled around her vision, but she didn't have time to dwell on the injury when he hauled her half-upright by the collar of her armour and viciously backhanded her across the face. He stood up, pulling her with him, and punched her in the stomach before throwing her across the room where she thumped into the far wall. "You little _bitch_… how _dare_ you fight back!" he snarled, cracking his knuckles.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"_Sesshomaru-sama!"_ The taiyoukai slowly turned in the saddle, his yellow eyes greeting the sweating guardsman with a distinctly cool look.

"Report."

Tsu bowed deeply over Misora's neck, wiping his brow and thanking his lucky stars he'd caught the faintest whiff of Sesshomaru's scent as he'd barrelled through a simple search pattern. "We were ambushed by Naraku's forces and Kagome-sama has been captured, my lord."

"Where?"

Tsu reined Misora around and pointed towards the far-off mountain range, pale grey in the distance. He hastily grappled a hand-hold on her ridged neck plates as the _tenbaryu_ was sent spinning by the shockwave of the taiyoukai's departure. They both stared after the glowing ball of light as it arrowed towards the horizon, then as one shook themselves before setting off in his wake, with the rest of Sesshomaru's patrol in hot pursuit.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Half a league away…**_

Inuyasha crouched, rubbing the embers of the campfire through his fingers. _Almost completely cold… they left hours ago. It shouldn't be too hard to track that asshole Jakotsu from here since he reeks of death and his buddy_ _smells like the poison smoke we faced yesterday._ Rising to his feet, wiping the ashes off on his hakama, he began working outward in concentric circles, sniffing carefully until he determined the direction the swordsman and his associate had taken. The hanyou began to chase down the scent trail, and his sense of unease grew with every step. _Shit! They're heading towards the village! __Dammit_

"_Inuyasha-sama!"_ He skidded to a stop, looking up as Yoen dropped out of the sky; Kohire's eyes were as wild as his mount's. "_Hurry!_ Kagome-sama… we were attacked…" he gasped out.

"_Fuckers!"_ Inuyasha snarled, his stripes widening and his eyes glowing an unearthly red so quickly that the _tenbaryu_ and its rider recoiled. He was gone an instant after that, wildly shaking trees and foliage the mark of his passing as he tore back towards the village.

"I think I am relieved that he did not require a ride…" muttered Kohire and Yoen gave a shaky squeak of agreement as they set off in the hanyou's wake.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome tried to focus her blurring eyesight as the poison-master stalked closer, attempting to formulate some way to survive Mukotsu's intentions until help arrived, but at that moment, the roof of the hut exploded as the Hiraikotsu smashed through the wooden tiles to 'thunk' deeply into the earthen floor between them. The massive bone weapon was instantly followed by Sango, Kirara and Miroku; the monk was thoroughly dismayed by Kagome's battered countenance as he pulled her into his arms. She could barely move her jaw, but she managed to croak, "The shard is in his throat…"

Mukotsu perked up, and slapped himself in the forehead. "That's right! I intended to take your Shikon shards!"

Jerking Hiraikotsu out of the ground, Sango used it like a shield as she whipped out her sword. "Leave this filthy bastard to me!" she snarled, lunging forward with murderous intent. Mukotsu hadn't been sitting around idly waiting; violet-coloured smoke filled the hut. Sango smiled grimly under her face mask and kept advancing until her body abruptly felt impossibly weak and she collapsed under the weight of the Hiraikotsu.

"Geh-heh-heh… your filtering mask won't help you, slayer. This paralytic poison is absorbed through your skin and your eyes!" Mukotsu gloated, his bulbous eyes glinting with anticipation as his gaze roved over her curves, now within his reach. "I have immunity to my own poisons, unfortunately for you…" Kirara, who had been shielding Miroku and Kagome, yowled angrily and leapt for the revenant, her jaws wide open. The poison master frowned and pursed his lips, waiting until the fire-cat was within range before spitting a glob of saliva into Kirara's face.

When the poisonous slime struck her, the neko-youkai's entire body jolted and she literally fell out of the air, transforming into a kitten as she hit the ground with a dull thud. Miroku cried out, his anger muffled by the sleeve he had pressed tightly to his nose and mouth as he watched Mukotsu step over the ailing Kirara and stoop briefly to run his hands in a covetous manner over Sango's thighs and buttocks. The monk tried to move, but found himself unable to do much more than simply breathe.

Mukotsu left off groping Sango and waddled towards Miroku. The monk attempted to tighten his grip on Kagome, still huddled against his chest, but his arms were leaden weights when the poison-master contemptuously backhanded him across the face. Mukotsu twisted a handful of Kagome's hair and dragged her out of Miroku's limp embrace. Dropping her to the ground, he sneered, "I tried to make your last moments pleasant, bitch, but you spurned my good intentions… wait by the hell-gates for your friends, because they'll be joining you shortly."

Barely conscious from the second dose of poison, Kagome's head lolled as Mukotsu wrapped his stubby little hands around her throat and began to squeeze. Blackness crept in along the edges of her vision; her eyes fluttered shut as she slid towards eternal darkness. _Inu… yasha_… There was a loud cracking sound accompanied by a surge of _youki_, which was immediately followed by the loosening of Mukotsu's grip; something wet spattered across her face as the coppery tang of blood filled her nose.

"Who the_hell_ are you?" the poison-master demanded, completely ignoring the blood spraying out of his severed shoulder. "Our enemies are the wolf demons and Inuyasha's group!"

"Inuyasha's enemies are mine," intoned an icily dangerous voice and Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru's towering figure framed by the jagged edges of the opening suddenly torn in the hut's wall. His yellow gaze flicked over the three downed humans, lingering longest on Kagome's bruised face and disarrayed clothing.

Mukotsu glared up at the taiyoukai as his face twisted into an expression of angry disbelief. "It's your death," he hissed, then dove for his wickerwork basket. Sesshomaru didn't turn a hair as he was struck by the point-blank blast of bright red smoke, but instead of dissolving like the wreckage of the wooden wall surrounding him, he merely wrinkled his nose and reached for Tokijin. A lightening-fast slash, and the squat little poison-master fell apart in mid-expletive. His flesh sloughed off as the tiny Jewel shard came loose and tumbled to the dirt floor, sparkling darkly amongst the dust and tendrils of smoke.

Sesshomaru sheathed his blade, watching with interest as Mukotsu's flesh crumbled away from his settling bones. Kagome struggled to keep her eyes open as the taiyoukai paused to gently prod Kirara with his boot; the fire-cat cracked one dull red eye and mewed plaintively. Sesshomaru nodded in response to whatever the neko had said before crouching at the young woman's side. Steely yellow eyes intently examined the rapidly-developing marks purpling her throat and then narrowed dangerously at the condition of her bruised cheek. "Naraku will regret this," he murmured, his tone sending chills down her spine.

"_Kagome!"_ Inuyasha arrived in a blast of _youki_, his hair tossing wildly as he dove for his mate.

She managed a weak smile as he pulled her into his arms. "Miroku and Sango did their best… Sesshomaru-sama saved us…" she whispered before going limp, her head rolling alarmingly against his shoulder. The hanyou was plainly aghast at the injuries marking her face and neck, and then a low, dangerous growl rumbled out of his throat when he realized that she was covered in a scent that shouldn't have been there. As the sound deepened and became more feral, Sesshomaru let loose a warning growl of his own.

"Do not lose yourself, brother. The insult to your mate and your pack has been avenged with the death of this vermin," he rumbled. Inuyasha buried his nose in Kagome's hair, trying to find her familiar scent as a safety valve for his raging _youki_, but all he could smell was her blood and the poison-master's particular stench of death, graveyard soil and the ingredients of his infernal trade. It was with a Herculean effort that he brought himself under control, when his entire being was baying for blood. Sesshomaru looked faintly pleased when Inuyasha's demonic aura retreated; the taiyoukai glanced up as jangling harnesses and astonished exclamations marked the arrival of their entourage outside the hut. "Where are the rest of your guards?" he asked.

Inuyasha's voice held a ragged edge and his golden eyes were rimmed in bright blue and scarlet. "Naraku has a new set of freaks called the Band of Seven running interference for him. One called Jakotsu massacred the guardsmen yesterday…"

Sesshomaru's hand cradled Tenseiga's hilt. "Location?"

"_That_one," Inuyasha spat in the direction of Mukotsu's bones, "melted their bodies with a bank of corrosive poison. There's nothing left."

The taiyoukai mentally counted up the losses among his troops for a moment before rising to his feet. "Move your pack to a place of safety…"

"Where the fuck are _you _going?" Inuyasha demanded, too upset to be deferential.

"To summon assistance," Sesshomaru replied as he turned on his heel and strode from the smoking remains of the hut. As soon as he exited, Tsu and Kohire tumbled in. The two nervous guardsmen immediately prostrated themselves before Inuyasha, anticipating punishment.

"Why were they left unprotected?" he ground out, his elongated claws flexing against Kagome's leather-covered shoulder.

"My lord, Sango-sama ordered me to bring you back… I dared not defy her," Kohire meekly answered.

"I was sent to find Sesshomaru-sama, my lord," Tsu quickly added, "in case Tenseiga was needed."

Inuyasha again caressed Kagome's cheek with the back of his claws. "Not yet…"

Outside, Sesshomaru finished addressing the ranks of kneeling guardsmen. "… time is of the essence; he has not yet sought the shelter of the fortress for the winter, but I suspect that the scent of so much inu-youkai blood will have caught his attention. Do _not_ disappoint me."

"No, sire!" The patrol leapt to their feet, saluted smartly and were mounted in a matter of moments; then they were gone into the leaden sky, scattering to the points of the compass in twos and threes.

Safely downwind of sensitive noses, Jakotsu peered through the foliage, watching the guardsmen take to the air on their strange creatures while nursing his wounded ego. _My heart __bleeds__, Inuyasha… you stood me up for __that__ snooty ponce? Two-timing dog! I wonder who prissy-sama is, though? I certainly don't recall anyone bearing his description among our targets… and I'd remember someone like that! _The revenant scratched his chin, carefully studying Sesshomaru as the taiyoukai gazed into the sky._ He took down Mukotsu without batting an eyelash, so definitely not someone to be challenged on a whim. I think I'd better slope off before I'm noticed… _Ducking into the undergrowth, the flashily dressed swordsman raced off on a widely diverging path towards the distant forward base to make his report. _This Jewel shard certainly helps with my speed and strength; I wonder how much stronger I'd be if I had two? _

Sesshomaru watched the last of his men disappear into the clouds before turning his attention to a disconsolate tableau a short distance away, where Ah-Un, Yoen, Kurosei and Misora clustered with their heads bowed over Kumo's silent corpse. Jaken remained seated on Ah-Un's rump, his Staff of Two Heads propped against his shoulder as he contemplated the fallen stallion. The taiyoukai hesitated for only a moment before striding rapidly towards the mourning _tenbaryu_, his eyes narrowing as his hand closed around Tenseiga's hilt. Just as he reached them, there were dual brilliant flashes that momentarily brightened the dull morning light and then Sesshomaru swung lightly onto Ah-Un just as the twin-headed beast left the ground.

Below the departing taiyoukai, Kumo rolled up onto his belly, shaking his great head in a confused manner as the other three _tenbaryu_ trilled excitedly. He looked around dazedly before being nudged to his unsteady feet by Kurosei and Yoen, while Misora capered around them, carolling triumphantly. Inuyasha emerged from the destroyed hut, cradling Kagome against his chest; Kumo's head came up and the grey stallion lurched towards the hanyou, stretching out his neck and calling beseechingly. Behind Inuyasha, Tsu and Kohire looked at each other with identical frowns as Kumo tottered up and frantically snuffled his unconscious mistress.

"Wasn't he…?" Tsu ventured cautiously.

"He was," Kohire confirmed.

"Then how…?"

"Tenseiga."

"Damn! We missed it! Ieji-kun and Ita-kun have all the luck," Tsu grumbled as he carefully shifted Sango and Kirara in his arms. Misora ceased gambolling as she approached and delicately sniffed his burden; she cocked her head quizzically, her ruff flaring widely around her head, as he laid the slayer and the neko on the ground in the fresher air.

"Will the houshi's _tenbaryu_ allow us to tie Sango's weapon onto his back?" Inuyasha asked. "Kirara isn't in any shape to do the asking…"

"I'm sure that Kurosei will permit it, as Miroku-sama's staff will also be making the trip secured to his harness," Tsu said. He caught Misora's whiskered muzzle in his hand. "Watch over these two, my girl, while we arrange things." The blue mare chirped quietly and curled protectively around Sango and Kirara, the end of her tail tapping lightly on the ground as she rested her chin on her scaly forelegs, her golden eyes gleaming.

Kurosei nudged the unconscious monk, cooing softly while gently rubbing his leathery nose against Miroku's cheek. Tsu approached the black stallion, lugging Hiraikotsu over his back, and patiently waited while the red-eyed _tenbaryu_ gave the weapon a thorough sniff before allowing it to be secured to his saddle straps.

As the trio readied their injured pack-mates for transport, the shard lay forgotten in the dust. Not by everyone, however. Inuyasha snapped to full attention at the familiar and hated hum, but with his arms full of Kagome, he could do nothing more than watch as a brightly-coloured insect buzzed through the hut's broken roof and made off with the shard.

"Inuyasha-sama? What _is_ that creature?" Tsu asked guardedly, looking between the insect and the seething hanyou.

"A hell-wasp. Mark the scent and the direction, because it's taking that shard back to Naraku." All three strained the limits of their eyesight until the creature disappeared into the distance.

"Ox-tiger, I reckon…" Kohire mumbled, edging away from the hanyou's flaring aura.

"Fucking asshole's practically drawing us a map to his front door, which means it's a trap," Inuyasha snarled, grinding his fangs in frustration. "_Fuck!_ This just keeps getting better and better!"

"We are ready to depart, Inuyasha-sama," Tsu interrupted as he looped Kagome's red-and-gold sash around Fenik's hilt and tied it in a secure knot. "Misora and I will carry Sango-sama and Kirara-sama. Um… where will we take them for treatment?"

"We'll follow that damn insect's flight path until Sesshomaru's 'assistance' arrives. If we go airborne, he'll find us more quickly."

"The poison's spread will be slowed if they remain still," added Kohire as he carefully lifted Miroku's limp form in preparation for mounting Yoen, and grunted with the effort. "_Oof_… this monk is heavier than he looks!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"You_could_ help me, Jakotsu…"

The swordsman ignored the request and continued to stab moodily at the ground with a sharpened twig. "I'm _really_ upset, big brother! Inuyasha stood me up for some pretty boy, and I simply can't _think_ about anything else!"

"Don't hurt yourself by _thinking_ too hard," muttered the other man as he turned over another spadeful of earth, then paused to wipe his brow, his shaven pate and vertical facial tattoos glistening with sweat.

"Aw, Renkotsu… don't be so cold-hearted! Mukotsu is dead and I'm_distraught_! You should be comforting me!" Jakotsu wailed.

"I_should_ be telling you to knot your fundoshi yourself and deal with it, but I already know _that's_ a forlorn hope," Renkotsu sniffed, widening the hole with practiced ease and 'accidentally' lofting a clump of dirt in Jakotsu's direction. "So, Mukotsu follows Kokotsu back to the grave… tell me what this 'pretty boy' assassin looked like."

Jakotsu made a show of pursing his freshly painted lips. "Tall, slender, silver-haired; beautiful really, with yellow eyes that could cut glass... and I wish I could've seen his undoubtedly tight little ass, because I'll bet there's an icicle stuck up it."

"Jealous of the icicle?" Renkotsu sardonically inquired, as he pitched another spadeful a little too close to Jakotsu's foot.

"Naw. He isn't my type," Jakotsu sighed, removing his sandal to bang the dirt out of the thongs. "I prefer scruffy bad boys like Inuyasha…"

"Translation: 'pretty boy' was not only better-looking than you, but he would have kicked your ass back into the seventh hell if you'd challenged him," the other man retorted. "You're smarter than you look, little brother."

"Thanks, big brother," Jakotsu smiled beatifically at Renkotsu, who rolled his eyes. The swordsman shifted, chewing his lip as he watched the other man continue to dig. "Don't you think there's an awful lot we're not being told? For instance, do _you_ know anything about this Naraku fellow?"

"I only know what our eldest brother has told me, which is if we do Naraku's bidding, we will be permitted to keep these shards of the Shikon Jewel and our restored lives. Reason enough to kill his enemies and enjoy ourselves as much as possible while doing so," Renkotsu shrugged. "Now, onto more urgent matters… Mukotsu's poisons are persistent in the body, so Inuyasha and his group will be vulnerable for some time yet..."

Jakotsu ignored the other man and pouted, digging his sandal into the softened earth. "When do I get to see my darling little hanyou again?" he demanded, interrupting Renkotsu in mid-sentence. "Tasting his sweet blood is about the only thing that will cheer me up!"

The bald man stifled an irritated curse and shot the swordsman a scathing look. "Ginkotsu has been dispatched for the sole purpose of herding Inuyasha and his group towards this temple; if you hurry with your appointed task, you may arrive back in time to deliver the killing blow," he said smoothly, enjoying how Jakotsu immediately bristled.

"_R-r-renkotsu!_ That's _not FAIR_! Inuyasha is _MINE_!" the swordsman howled, throwing himself face-down, kicking his feet and pounding the earth with his fists. Renkotsu made an exasperated noise and tossed a clod of dirt at Jakotsu, halting him in mid-tantrum.

"Dispatch your target and hurry back, or there won't be anything left for you to play with."

Jakotsu suddenly rolled up onto his feet, his eyes glinting dangerously. "If you try to screw me out of my prey, I'll…"

"You'll what? Trust me, Jakotsu, screwing _you_ is the furthest thing from my mind," Renkotsu snorted while pulling himself out of the hole and dusting off his hands. Stooping to heave what appeared to be blackened, twisted chunks of charred wood into the hole, he grunted, "How hard can it be to kill one measly wolf demon?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Inuyasha-sama… Miroku-sama's condition is growing worse!" Kohire called as he brought Yoen even with Kumo.

The hanyou didn't spare the guardsman a glance because he was so focussed on Kagome's shallow breathing and slow heartbeat. "I _know_," he growled. "Sesshomaru better make fucking good on his word, and_soon_…"

The wind shifted, and as one, seven heads swung towards the left. "_Dammit_… Kirara! Can you take Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled. The neko-youkai poked her head out from where she nestled in Sango's lap, held securely in Tsu's embrace. Kirara yowled and leapt out into midair, transforming on the fly into full battle mode. She came alongside the grey stallion, crowding right up against Kumo's side as Inuyasha transferred his precious cargo to her back. There was a shrill squawk, and Kurosei appeared on Kirara's flank, steadying the unconscious woman with his shoulder and muzzle as she was draped over the fire-cat's back. Inuyasha ran his claws through Kagome's hair, his _youki_ building.

"Find a place to hide until Sesshomaru comes back… Kumo, take me down." As they dropped away, Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and leaned low over the stallion's neck. "Go with them and then come back to pick me up. I should have dealt with this guy by then." When they were still twenty feet off the ground, the hanyou threw himself off the _tenbaryu_'s back and somersaulted through the air to land in a crouch. Kumo circled once, emitted a short scream and soared into the sky.

Inuyasha's eyes bled red, his fangs lengthening and stripes darkening as he used his _youki_ to pick up strange whistling, clicking and clanking sounds moving through the woods in his direction. Pivoting on the balls of his feet, ears flickering, the hanyou brought Tetsusaiga up into a guard position, his narrowed eyes seeking the location of his new opponent. He'd just locked in on a strange, hulking shape when the cracking, tearing sounds of tortured wood ripped through the air.

Baring his fangs, he braced himself as whizzing death streaked towards him just before the Tetsusaiga flashed and his ears flattened against the high-pitched screech marking the collision of edged metal. As the missiles ricocheted in various directions, they seemed to stall in mid-air, giving Inuyasha a glimpse of the brutal serrated edges on the strange circular blades just before they recoiled back through the path of destruction. "What the _fuck_ am I facing now?" he snarled, his aura burning bright red with frustration.

"_**Innnuuuyaaashaaa…**_" drawled an echoing, metallic voice that put the hanyou's hackles up. There was an odd hissing noise as an awkward shape stumped into view, bringing with it the acrid stink of heated metal, gunpowder, and something else terribly familiar that was last detected on Kagome's abused body.

"Keh… another one of the Seven," the hanyou growled, his lip curling. "You stink of death and graveyard soil."

"_**Gershhh… Ginnnkotsuuu am I**_," groaned the metal construct as it stepped farther into view, creaking ominously. Inuyasha frowned. His opponent appeared to be held together purely by his body armour, which featured heavily spiked shoulder guards and an assortment of edged weaponry poking out on odd angles. One hand had been replaced by a reinforced metal cuff sprouting a massive fluted spear-tip, and the returned saw blades were visible above his misshapen head, next to an intricately-tooled gun barrel protruding over his shoulder. Flaming red hair was restrained by a narrow band; the hanyou stared at the inhuman face below. One eye was covered by a leather patch that appeared to have been sewn directly into his flesh, and his ears were replaced by circular rope twists that held his metal jaws in place and allowed them to open and close.

Hefting Tetsusaiga and highly conscious of Kagome's slowed heartbeat in his chest, Inuyasha studied the walking scrap-yard and shrugged. "I have some questions, but I don't have time to ask them, so I'm just gonna take you down!"

"_**Mmmisssed your companionnns, I haaave… you will die fffirssst!**_" Ginkotsu yanked one of two long tassels protruding from a boss on his chest and the saw blades began to spin in their cradle, reaching maximum velocity before flashing towards the hanyou. He waited, tensing, before batting them away and watched in puzzlement as the whining discs returned to their owner as if prescient as to his position. Shaking off an ominous feeling, he called up the power of his sword until the enchanted fang was twined in rapidly-twisting white vapours.

"My turn! _Wind Sc-!_" he shouted, raising Tetsusaiga over his head, but Ginkotsu beat him to the punch. Inuyasha was completely exposed to the whizzing blades in his attack position, but they didn't chew through his body; instead they whirled around his upraised sword and arms as well as his legs, opening up shallow flesh wounds where they sliced through his fire-rat. Dumbfounded, the hanyou realized why the weapons appeared so obedient; he was entangled by finely braided steel wires attached to the blades. _Shit! If he retracts these, I'll be sliced to ribbons!_

Luckily for the pinioned hanyou, Ginkotsu didn't seem to appreciate the opportunity that had just been handed to him. "_**Mmmy brotherrr told me to rrrestrain your sword**_…" he gloated. "_**Nnnow die!**_" He hunched forward and yanked the other tassel dangling from his chest; the muzzle of the gun spat sparks just before a shell exploded at Inuyasha's feet, throwing up a screen of dust and earth. The wires went slack and the iron giant grunted, "_**Gershhh… nnnot much of annn opponent**_…" as he began reeling in the cables.

"Oi! Not much, huh? How about this? _Wind Scar!_" Ginkotsu looked up as the bloodied hanyou flew towards him, and reacted by pulling the second tassel again; the gun went off at point blank range… but it was like a puff of air blown into a tempest. The raking claws of energy carved a deep gash into the earth, starting a localized landslide that sucked Ginkotsu into the fissure as the ground crumbled away beneath his metal feet.

Inuyasha landed upslope of the destruction, watching for any signs of life in the settling dirt before sheathing Tetsusaiga. _I should dig for the bastard's Shikon shard, but I don't have time right now. I'll come back for it later… where the hell is Kumo?_ As if in answer, the grey _tenbaryu_ dropped out of the sky to hover beside him. Kumo anxiously sniffed Inuyasha all over, making low noises in the back of his throat. The hanyou gently tugged on the stallion's white forelock. "I'm fine, brimstone-breath," he said quietly, affection softening his tone. "Let's get the hell out of here." Leaping into the saddle, he'd barely seated himself when the _tenbaryu_ gathered his muscles and launched vertically into the air. Once at altitude, Kumo levelled out and sped towards a distant mountaintop.

The dust was still lazily drifting in the air currents when movement from below ground first caused little rivulets of dirt to trickle down the disturbed slope, quickly followed by earthen geysers flinging debris high into the air as Ginkotsu used his gun to blast himself free from his entombment. "_**Gershhh… rounnnd one…**_" he grunted as he began climbing awkwardly out of the hole, his clumsy movements hampered by his damaged limbs.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Our thanks, abbot-sama, for extending us the protection of your temple," Tsu intoned politely enough, even though most of his attention was focussed through the open doorway of the pavilion. Kirara was still not at her best from the dose of poison and had tired herself out by carrying Kagome; she'd curled up next to Sango's shoulder after the slayer was laid out on the pallet and covered by a quilt. Kohire loosened the slayer's collar, then made sure Miroku was comfortably arranged before again fussing with Kagome's blankets.

The shaven-pated senior monk raised his hands in a deprecatory gesture. "It is no trouble at all, youkai-san. We are a haven for those in need, no matter their situation."

Kohire came out to join them in the pale sunshine washing the veranda and bowed to the golden-robed abbot. "They are as comfortable as we can make them; it is up to Sesshomaru-sama now."

"Who, may I ask, is this 'Sesshomaru-sama'?"

"The Lord of the Western Lands," Tsu stiffly replied, as the abbot's tone was perhaps a bit too casual for mouthing the taiyoukai's name.

"Ah. I meant no disrespect to your lord," the abbot replied smoothly. "Could you give me some idea of Sesshomaru-sama's appearance if I perchance should have the honour of meeting him? His hair and eye colour, for instance?"

"Our lord is tall, of slender stature and a commanding presence, with long silver hair and fierce yellow eyes. However, if you ever were to find yourself in his vicinity, you would be wise to greet him with your forehead pressed to the ground, abbot-sama."

Kohire hid a smirk behind his hand. "You do Jaken-sama proud, Tsu-kun…."

The abbot noted Tsu's baleful look and addressed his next request to Kohire. "If I may risk imposing further on your good will, may I inquire as to your knowledge of a being called 'Naraku'?"

The guardsmen glanced at each other before Kohire warily asked, "How do you know that name, abbot-sama?"

The human sighed and gestured towards recently broken ground on the far side of the courtyard. "My brethren were massacred while I was away; the rumours spoke of a group of ferocious bandits called the Band of Seven who are alleged to take their orders from this 'Naraku' fellow."

Tsu nodded, somewhat mollified. "We can attest to the vicious nature of the Band of Seven, but you will have to ask Inuyasha-sama about Naraku."

The abbot bowed gracefully. "I will school my curiosity until then; thank you, youkai-san. I will pray for the rapid recovery of your charges in the meantime." As he descended the staircase, he listened to the guardsmen muttering between themselves while cocking an eyebrow at the unusual beasts loitering in the courtyard, which were also standing with their heads together and twittering quietly. _Damn! I'll have to keep them alive until Inuyasha arrives if I hope to learn anything about Naraku! I hope his nose is as easy to fool… I honestly don't know how he can smell __anything__, what with the vile odour of those creatures' dung!_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Circle a little lower, please…" The raven cawed once, the harsh sound echoing off the tumbled rocks, before angling its wings to drop another dozen feet in altitude. Its passenger clung firmly to the feathers covering the leading edge of its wing with four of his chubby little hands and used the other two to shade his eyes from the rush of wind as he studied the newly-blasted ravine carved through the landscape. _That definitely has the look of being caused by the 'Wind Scar', but why is he so far north? He was injured here, but I couldn't find any trace of the inu-youkai blood I smelt yesterday…this looks too dangerous. I think it's time I made my way back to the fortress for the winter!_

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Myoga-jiji!"

The flea-demon's world was abruptly turned upside down as the raven was suddenly tipped onto its back and shaken, and he found himself pinched between the claws of a toothy inu-youkai wearing the uniform of the Western Fortress. "Look, Shin… we hit the jackpot!" his captor grinned, holding up the bewildered youkai for the inspection of the other guardsman as he released the angry raven.

"Unhand me, you disrespectful fool! Sesshomaru-sama will have your pelts for this outrage!" Myoga spluttered, doing his best to draw himself up even though he was dangling upside down.

"Now, now, Myoga-jiji. You should know better than to curse your food source," the inu-youkai chided, dropping the tiny demon into his palm. "As it happens, it is Sesshomaru-sama who requests your presence, and we are pleased to escort you to him."

Myoga left off rubbing his head to give the guardsman a speculative look. "If I agree to accompany you, then I'll need a little snack… just to keep up my strength, you know…"

"Not this time, Myoga-jiji," leered his captor before he closed his fist around the grumbling youkai. "Our orders are to bring you back thoroughly starved; Inuyasha-sama has need of you."

"Inuyasha-sama?" came a muffled, slightly panicked voice. "Oh, dear…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"A Buddhist temple? Are you sure, Kumo?" the hanyou demanded, looking over the tiled roofs clustered on the mountaintop as they descended from the clouds. The _tenbaryu_ trilled an affirmative, and then they landed in the courtyard to the enthusiastic greetings of the other members of the herd. Inuyasha sniffed carefully before dismounting. _Death and grave soil… but the smell is different. These victims were burned._

"Inuyasha-sama? I have been expecting you."

The hanyou spun around, his hand going to Tetsusaiga's hilt, but before him he found a perfectly ordinary human wearing the robes of an abbot. The man politely bowed and didn't comment as Inuyasha inhaled deeply before relaxing his stance ever so slightly. "Your guardsmen await you with your injured comrades in the main pavilion," he said, gesturing to the staircase behind the hanyou. Without further ado, Inuyasha turned and crested the flight in a single bound, yanking open the shoji to enter the wooden-floored hall.

Tsu and Kohire immediately stopped tending to the injured humans and bowed, but Inuyasha's attention was completely absorbed by Kagome. He knelt beside her and pressed his hand against her damp forehead while watching the almost imperceptible rise and fall of her chest. "How are the others?" he asked, glancing at the monk and the slayer.

"The poison is still working its way through their systems, my lord. I hope Sesshomaru-sama returns soon…"

Inuyasha bent and pressed a gentle kiss to Kagome's bruised cheek. "So do I… what do _you_ want?" he snapped, as a bulky shadow fell across the woman's face from the direction of the open doorway.

The abbot bowed. "I understand that you have fought the Band of Seven, my lord, and that you are fleeing from them…"

The hanyou snorted, "Get it straight, monk… they're running from us!" as he shifted so that he faced the man. "We don't plan to be here very long, so you don't have to worry about them showing up."

"Actually, I suspect the Band may have already struck this temple," said the abbot calmly. "As I explained to your guardsmen, my fellow monks were burned to death in my absence and the word is that the ghosts of the Seven are among us once again."

Inuyasha raked the monk with a derisive look. "I suppose you think you could seal them again, right?"

"If I can, I will pacify their angry spirits," he responded blandly.

"Forget it; they're out of your league. You'd end up joining your monks in hell."

"I thank you for your concern, Inuyasha-sama. However, if I may beg your forbearance a little longer, would you be so kind as to tell me about this 'Naraku' person?"

"How do you know _that_ name?" the hanyou demanded; the abbot made a placating gesture.

"It has been bandied about in connection with the Seven, my lord," he said smoothly, but he noted how Inuyasha's eyes sharpened as he was again assessed. He obviously passed muster, because the hanyou spoke.

"What do you want to know?"

The abbot seated himself a respectful distance away. "What sort of being _is_ he, that he can raise the dead?"

Inuyasha thought for a few minutes before slowly replying, "Naraku is a type of demon…"

"A 'type of demon'…?"

"He has the ability to regenerate himself, and is more than likely holed up somewhere creating a new, more powerful form. The Band of Seven are suckers, really; once their usefulness is over, he'll send them straight back to hell."

The abbot looked politely interested in this information, and appeared poised to ask more, when there was a whistling sound just before the 'crump' of an explosion shook the building. Inuyasha and the guardsmen shot to their feet and flew out onto the veranda, their nostrils flaring.

"_Goddamfuckingsonofafuckingbitch!_" the hanyou roared. "Ginkotsu survived and followed me!" He turned on Kohire and Tsu, his eyes flashing red. "You two, prepare to evacuate… monk, you'd better find somewhere to hide!" he bellowed before diving off the veranda and racing along the ridgepoles of outbuildings towards the smoking gatehouse whose tiled roof now slanted crazily towards the ground.

Kohire and Tsu sprinted back into the pavilion, past the remarkably unruffled abbot who tucked his hands into his sleeves and watched their hurried preparations with a slight smile. He waited until their backs were turned before pulling small paper-wrapped packages from his robes and throwing them as hard as he could against the floorboards. The bombs exploded, instantly filling the room with blinding smoke and noxious gas; the abbot pressed his sleeve to his nose as he backed out of the building, listening to the frantic curses as the guardsmen flailed just before thudding heavily to the floor as they succumbed to the stench.

Sliding the shoji closed to keep the gases inside, Renkotsu carefully wiped his face with the abbot's silken sleeve, removing the rice-flour paste he had used to disguise his facial tattoos. _Damn Ginkotsu anyways! I didn't learn nearly enough about Naraku; all I know for sure is he's likely to double-cross us in the end… I'll wait for a few minutes before retrieving the woman's Shikon shards, since it appears Mukotsu died before he managed to either have his way with her or locate them._ He stretched, eyeing the herd of_tenbaryu_ clustered at the bottom of the stairs who were regarding him with suspicion. _What to do about these creatures? I could kill them right now, I suppose… eh, once their masters are dead, they'll wander off_…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Ginkotsu dragged his ruined body up the flight of stairs, the loose pieces of metal and chains that had formed his rebuilt arm clanking and clattering on the stone risers, blood and bolts sloshing in the empty housing on his back. He chuckled deep in his throat as he pulled himself up another few stairs, as if relishing a great joke. "_**Gershhh… Inuyasha…**_"

"Still looking for a fight, you walking trash heap?" the hanyou shouted as he crested the ruined gatehouse, Tetsusaiga blossoming in his hand. The metal construct chortled again and swung his arm, sending the fluted spear-tip hurtling upwards, only to have it sliced free of its retrieval chain by a well-timed swipe of the huge blade. "Nice try, fucker! Was that your best shot?"

Ginkotsu's one eye narrowed as he gauged the distance just before his huge shoulder guards cracked open, revealing banks of spindles. Inuyasha's ears flattened as the air was filled with a high-pitched whining sound; he was a split-second too slow in dodging the fusillade of small, nearly invisible sharply-pointed weights that targeted his limbs. This time, however, he had a better range of motion as the wires failed to completely restrain him, and he took full advantage of it. "_**Commme heeere, little doggy…**_" Ginkotsu crooned as the spindles began rewinding, forcing the hanyou towards him, one stair at a time.

"Fuck off, asshole! You're even stupider than you look if you think you've caught me with the same fucking trick!" Inuyasha launched off the stairs and dove towards Ginkotsu, the Tetsusaiga raised. He brought the blade down on the metal warrior's shoulder joint, severing the mechanical arm and sending it crashing over the steps. A quick swipe and the confining wires fell away before he was pulled any closer to Ginkotsu, who tottered for a moment before following his appendage to land in a clanking, clattering heap at the bottom of the staircase. "Serves you right, fucker…" the hanyou snarled, resting Tetsusaiga against his shoulder… just before he detected the acrid scent of smoke. _What the hell?_

Spinning around and fairly flying back up the stairs, Inuyasha stopped dead just before the top, his hair sweeping forward as he registered the figure blocking his way. Blinking, he stared at the familiar robes of the abbot who had given his pack shelter, but the man's vivid facial tattoos were what gave him pause. "I was slightly remiss in our previous introductions, Inuyasha… I am Renkotsu of the Seven."

"_What?_ That's impossible! You…" spluttered the hanyou, momentarily side-tracked from his goal of reaching his pack sooner rather than later.

"Smell alive, instead of grave soil and death? Look around you; this is a temple, so the grounds are permeated with the scent of death from all the hallowed burials." He fingered the collar of the rich yellow silk robe, his eyes sparkling with malice. "I also donned the clothing of a recently deceased human, so his smell became mine."

"Where are this temple's residents?" Inuyasha hissed, cracking his knuckles.

"They were massacred… burned to death, to be specific… just as the 'rumours' stated," Renkotsu smirked.

The hanyou gathered himself to spring just as the distinct crackle of wood being eaten by flames reached his ears. "You _fucking bastard!_ You set the pavilion on fire!" he shouted, bile rising in his throat.

"I'm doing your companions a favour; they'll die quickly rather than slowly from Mukotsu's poison," replied Renkotsu, enjoying every anguished nuance of his opponent's expression.

Tetsusaiga flashed in the pale light as Inuyasha bared his fangs. "Out of my way, asshole!" He was in mid-air just as an explosion from behind sent something large and metallic whistling past his head; when he ducked reflexively, his sword was nearly wrenched from his hands. Fighting to regain his balance, he glanced up to see a heavy chain wrapped around Tetsusaiga's blade and barely dodged the attached axe-head swinging wildly towards him.

The chain snapped tight, yanking his arms up over his head, but before he tumbled backwards, he was jerked forwards by yet more finely braided steel wires wrapping tightly around his torso. _Dammit! I'm getting sick of this shit…! Wha...? FUCK!_ Renkotsu spat liquid onto the wires he held clenched in his gauntleted fist, and flames roared down the thin cables to engulf the hanyou in searing pain.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The roof tiles were on fire before the _tenbaryu_ made their move; they had scattered out of range of Renkotsu's personal flame-thrower, watching with vocal dismay as he methodically set fire to the venerable wooden building. Once he left the scene, whistling nonchalantly as he slung the jug of accelerant over his shoulder, Misora took charge and quickly organized the other three with her frantic screeches. Yoen and Kurosei swooped around the exterior of the building, ripping open the shoji with their clawed hooves to vent the poisonous gases and smoke, while Misora darted into the now open-sided pavilion and positioned herself over the row of unconscious humans, her armoured body impervious to raining embers. While Kumo risked catching his mane and tale on fire trying to awaken Kagome, Yoen and Kurosei swept in, grabbed Tsu and Kohire by the collars of their dragon-hide uniforms and dragged them onto the veranda.

"_Uhhh_… what happened…?" groaned the fair-haired guardsman, rubbing his hand over his eyes. Tsu rolled onto his back, blinking blearily at the roof before he registered the tongues of flame licking along the rafters. "_Shit!_ Kohire! _Ugh!_ Gods, Kurosei… what did you _eat _last night?" The guardsman distractedly swatted at the stallion's muzzle as his face was again swiped by a long black tongue. Looking around to orient himself, he crawled rapidly towards Kohire and roughly shook the unconscious demon. "Wake up, Ko-kun! We have to get the others out of here before the roof comes down!" The other inu-youkai let out a long, low whine before beginning a coughing fit that sounded like his lungs were trying to escape his chest.

Leaving Kohire to catch his breath, Tsu scrambled back into the building to where Misora was hunched over the pallets, her head and tail curled back on herself in an effort to protect more of the three silent bodies. "Kumo! Grab Kagome-sama's pallet and drag it outside! Kurosei! Look to Miroku-sama!" He dove for Sango and scooped both her and Kirara up in his arms, then turned and bolted for safety. Clearing the staircase in one jump, he laid the slayer and the fire-cat on the ground before leaping back up to retrieve Kagome from under Kumo's nose; the grey stallion shrieked and followed him down to the courtyard. By this time, Kohire was trying to rescue Miroku while Yoen and Kurosei hovered anxiously, even though the guardsman's eyes were still streaming. Tsu growled in exasperation, tossed his gasping colleague onto Kurosei's back, slung the monk over his shoulder and grabbed hold of Misora's sculpted neck plates as the_tenbaryu_ launched herself into the clear. Behind them, an avalanche of charred roof tiles smashed a gaping hole in the wooden planking as the weakened rafters gave way.

Laying Miroku down next to Sango, Tsu frantically checked his charges' condition while the _tenbaryu_ crowded close. Unable to detect breathing by holding his hand in front of the monk's face, he pressed his ear to Miroku's chest. "Tsu-kun…? Is he…?" Kohire asked, his voice raw from his coughing fit.

Tsu waited until he had checked all three, and soothed a discomfited Kirara by pulling the neko into his arms and gently petting her before answering, "They're all still alive, but just barely. Kagome-sama's heartbeat is the strongest of all, probably because of the mate bond she shares with Inuyasha-sama, but even he won't be able to sustain her for long unless help arrives soon."

"Should we move them away from here?"

"Yes; let's get them to safety and then I will return to assist Inuyasha-sama while you stand guard over them… if you're up to it, that is." Tsu cocked an eyebrow as Kohire produced another spectacular coughing fit, but the other guardsman nodded gamely, wheezing, as he propped himself up against Yoen's flank.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Koga! _Koga!_ Wait up a minute! Do you smell that?" Hakkaku shouted, as the wolf prince jumped over a fallen log several dozen feet ahead.

"Something's burning; should we go have a look? It might be Naraku!" Ginta added, secretly hoping for a respite from the blistering pace Koga had set since leaving Ayame and the rest of their new pack.

"Maybe… but there's something else I want to check out first! This way!" He disappeared into a whirlwind and quickly vanished from their sight; the two wolf demons groaned and reluctantly increased their speed, but they hadn't gone far when Koga suddenly shot backwards and they had to put on the brakes to avoid being run over.

"What the…? Well, isn't this one, uh, _interesting_," Ginta muttered, squinting past the wolf prince's shoulder to inspect a very feminine swordsman standing on a slight rise, a massive blade resting on one shoulder.

"Excuse me, but are you Koga of the Eastern wolf demon clan?" called a rather high-pitched voice, and all three demons inhaled deeply to do a gender-check. A deep growl instantly rolled out of Koga's chest, and his two lieutenants edged away as they, too, recognized the distinctive scent of death and grave soil. "I'm Jakotsu, and I'll be your executioner today…"

"You smell the same as that fucker Kokotsu!" the wolf prince shouted, baring his fangs. "If you want revenge, I'm all over it!"

Instead of replying, the swordsman gave Koga a thorough once-over, tilting his head on the side as he scrutinized him from head to toe. "Great legs… and that fur kilt is simply _adorable_! The headband is a nice touch; you're pretty cute, wolf-boy, but unfortunately, I have to kill you quickly so I can get back to my true love."

"_What_ is this asshole going on about?" Koga muttered over his shoulder.

Hakkaku nervously replied, "I haven't the faintest idea, chief… _look out_!" He and Ginta scooted backwards as Koga went airborne to avoid what appeared to be a snaking length of steel that suddenly leapt out of the swordsman's hand.

"Look… I'm in a hurry, so don't be difficult," called Jakotsu as the strange sword seemed to retract in a layered fashion before flashing back out. "If I don't get back in time, Inuyasha won't wait… and if he dies before I can kill him, I'll never forgive you!"

"What the fuck are you babbling?" Koga demanded, dodging the strike with difficulty as the flexible steel coiled and slashed around him. "What's happened to that mangy mutt?"

Jakotsu instantly paused, his eyes gone hard. "Why? What's Inuyasha to you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't give a rat's ass about that piece of dog-shit, but I _do_ care about the girl he had with him! I'll rip you to fucking _pieces_ if something's happened to her!"

His opponent sighed and whipped the twisting blade towards Koga, gouging a deep trench where the wolf demon had been standing only a moment before. "Would you _hold still_ already? That little bitch is _long _since dead…"

"Damn you straight to the seventh hell!" Koga shouted, his aura flaring as he threw himself at Jakotsu, who responded by whirling the sword into a flashing net… but not quite fast enough to block the enraged demon. The revenant barely avoided Koga's claws by throwing himself backwards and followed that up with a vicious swipe which should have sliced the youkai in two, but Koga launched himself straight up and landed well out of range.

_He's__good__… he'd be fun to slice up, if I could devote the proper amount of time to him, but Renkotsu really can't be trusted to keep his word when he gets into one of his moods_… "Hey! Where do you think you're _going_? I'm not _done_with you, wolf-boy!" Jakotsu screeched as Koga sped away.

"I'll be back for you, fucker… make no mistake! If Kagome's hurt, your ass is _mine_!" the wolf prince snarled before tearing off in the direction of the smell of burning wood, closely followed by a worried Ginta and Hakkaku.

"_Grrr_… dammit! Now I'll be in trouble with Renkotsu for failing in my mission! It'll be just like him to take Inuyasha away from me again in punishment…" Jakotsu grumbled as he sheathed his blade and jogged back towards the temple in the wake of the wolf demons.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"_**Gershhh… Inuuuyasha**_…" Ginkotsu leered up at the hanyou, caught by chains and wires and wreathed in leaping flames. He brought up his truncated metal arm and whacked his breastplate; a section of the plating dropped open and high-pitched shrieking announced the appearance of a telescoping conical drill-like blade. He yanked, hard, on the chain wrapped around the Tetsusaiga just as Renkotsu released the handful of flaming steel wires, and Inuyasha fell backwards towards the whirling steel drill. "_**Nowww I havvve you!**_"

Instead of allowing gravity to assist with impaling him on Ginkotsu's weapon, Inuyasha managed to get a toehold on one of the stairs and used it to change his trajectory. Twisting violently in mid-air, the hanyou's lips curled back over his fangs as he brought the Tetsusaiga around in a sweeping blow. The steel warrior literally came apart at the joints from the power of the deadly strike as the parts of his body bounced down the staircase, scattering nuts, bolts and gears far and wide.

Shaking his sword free of the chain and its axe-head, Inuyasha turned and looked up at Renkotsu… only to see a huge cloud of ominous smoke billowing up into the afternoon sky over his opponent's bald head. _Kagome!_ A red and silver blur blew past Renkotsu, the wind of the hanyou's passage whipping the rich golden robes.

"In too much of a hurry to dig their graves? His downfall will be in leaving us alive..." Renkotsu unhurriedly descended the stairs to where the pieces of Ginkotsu lay scattered. A loud buzzing was heard, and a cloud of insects appeared. They hovered uncertainly over the clumps of metal and flesh before targeting the iron warrior's head. As one, several of them took hold of the bright red hair while others grasped the pieces of armour binding him together and lifted the gory trophy into the air.

Ginkotsu's single eye opened and he chuckled, "_**Gershhh… to the forrrge?**_"

"Yes, brother… back to the drawing board. I'll wait for Jakotsu and meet you there, all right? We'll have you back together again in no time," Renkotsu promised as he waved off the straining insects. Fishing inside his borrowed robes, he contemplated the bag of softly-glowing Jewel shards he'd extracted from the young woman's strange body armour. Straightening the neckline, he headed off into the forest at a leisurely pace, rolling the shards between his fingers. _Naraku can't be trusted; that much I am sure of. However, with these extra Shikon shards, he will find me a difficult opponent… as will my elder brother. I have no intention of dying again; not until I've thoroughly enjoyed myself!_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_Oh, man… not again…how long is it going to take me to recover __this__ time? _

Kagome slowly swam back from complete darkness into shades of grey as she became aware of her surroundings. There was a heartbeat next to her ear that matched her own, and she was cradled against a firm chest that vibrated from a low rumble as Inuyasha spoke to someone over her head. _He came for us…he's all right. Thank the gods._ The throbbing of her other cheek gained in intensity with each moment and it became rapidly apparent that she was going to be sporting a spectacular black eye courtesy of Mukotsu. _Just peachy_…_eeyew! __What__ is that horrible smell? _ "I-Inu-yasha…?"

Dark amber filled her visual field as she risked opening her eyes and gentle claws stroked her hair away from her face. "_Koishii_… you finally woke up," he whispered, his voice cracking.

She smiled wanly, then winced as Inuyasha shifted her higher in his arms. "_Uhhh_… careful… I'm feeling pretty dizzy…"

"Not surprising, Kagome-sama, as I had to suck out a fair bit of your blood in order to remove as much of the toxins as possible," said a slightly slurred, but otherwise very business-like voice.

"M-Myoga-san?" she asked in disbelief, blinking slowly as she tried to locate the tiny youkai.

The flea-demon, who looked alarmingly huge to her blurring vision, executed a formal bow from his spot beside her knee. "I am honoured to be of service, my lady. However, if you will excuse me, I must see to your companions." He lurched away; Kagome carefully turned her head to watch as Myoga latched onto Miroku's neck and rapidly inflated to the same size as Shippo. _Just like when he saved Inuyasha from that spider-demon all those months ago_…

Miroku sighed heavily, and his hand came up to caress the back of Myoga's head. "Gently, my love… not so hard… my, you're frisky today…" he murmured. Kagome managed a weak chuckle as the monk's eyes blinked slowly open; he stared blindly up at the sky for a few moments until he frowned and turned his head to find himself eyeball-to-bulbous-eyeball with the engorged flea demon. "Myoga-san?"

The youkai retracted his feeding tube and leered drunkenly down at the monk. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Miroku-sama! You may wish to save your kisses for your fair lady, however…" As Miroku hastily turned his head away, searching for Sango, Myoga wobbled upright and toddled off with as much dignity as an inebriated flea demon could muster towards a steaming cauldron on the far side of the clearing being tended by two of Sesshomaru's guardsmen with cloth tightly wrapped around the lower halves of their faces.

Miroku propped himself up on one elbow and reached over to cup Sango's cheek. "Open your eyes, dearest… please," he murmured, running his thumb along her cheekbone. The slayer's dark lashes flickered several times before they lifted, then she tilted her head towards her husband.

"Miroku…" His name came out as a sigh, and he smiled warmly down at her.

"My love," he whispered before kissing her tenderly. They lay still for a few moments, simply nuzzling each other's cheeks, until Miroku struggled into a sitting position. When he attempted to bring Sango into his lap, helping hands smoothed the transfer. "Thank you, Tsu-kun," Miroku said, inclining his head to the inu-youkai.

"I am glad of your recovery," the guardsman replied gravely before handing over two bamboo canteens. Turning, he extended another one to Kagome. "This will speed your return to health, my lady. Your lost blood must be replaced quickly in case we come under attack again."

Kagome nearly dropped the container with her numb hands; Inuyasha wrapped his long fingers around hers and reinforced her grip. _It took ten days for full recovery the last time; we don't have the luxury of time, or the security of the fortress to wait for nature to take its course_… "Oh, _gods_! This stuff _reeks_!" she exclaimed, and turned her face away into Inuyasha's chest. "What the hell _is_ it?"

"Myoga-san's special antidote," Tsu said, patiently waiting for them all to begin drinking; he had several more canteens at the ready. "I'm afraid it cannot be helped…"

Kagome took another sniff and executed a full-body shudder before recoiling. "I-I can't… I'll vomit if I drink that…" she gasped, trying to push away the container, but Inuyasha's grip tightened to the point of pain, and a deep-throated growl made her jump. Startled, she looked up at the hanyou; his eyes were bleeding scarlet as he barked sharply in her face.

_Do as he says, Nixie… it'll help me burn this shit out of your system that much faster._

You're not the one who has to taste it, bob-cat boy!

_And I am __very__ thankful for small mercies… get on with it._

"I have water as a chaser, my lady," the guardsman murmured apologetically, offering a second canteen.

"If you hold your nose, Kagome-sama, the foul taste is noticeably blunted," Miroku suggested, following his own advice to down several long gulps while Sango followed suit. The queasy girl watched them swallow, cringing sympathetically, but it took another commanding growl from the hanyou before she could steel herself to obey.

It was worse than she imagined; her stomach revolted almost instantly, but she forced down her rising gorge to endure the metallic liquid. Swallowing hard, she desperately waved for a water bottle and gulped a refreshing draught to clear the bitter aftertaste from her mouth. Panting with the effort, cold sweat beading on her skin, she repeated the process to drain the canteen and then collapsed against Inuyasha's chest, her stomach roiling.

"A-are you sure this antidote has been approved for human use?" she muttered, wiping her mouth with trembling fingers, only to have another canteen of noxious liquid shoved under her nose. "You sadistic bastard…!" she whimpered.

"Suck it up, wench," Inuyasha growled. "Sesshomaru's cranky enough from the delay as it is, so don't make him wait any longer than necessary." Pulling a face, she forced herself to drink the contents of the second canteen in one go, then followed that with half a canteen of water. Kagome closed her eyes, trying to keep her stomach calm through sheer force of will, until a strangled exclamation of dismay caused her to look at Sango.

The slayer was staring across the clearing as two guardsmen dumped the contents of a linen sack onto the ground, depositing a pile of recently-deceased serpents next to the crackling fire-pit. One of the masked youkai began methodically beheading the snakes with his claws and draining the blood into the simmering cauldron while his compatriot added various roots and fungi. All three humans instantly clapped their hands over their mouths as they choked back down their churning stomach contents. "I truly wish I had not witnessed that," Miroku muttered through clenched teeth. "Buddha save me from requiring Myoga-san's apothecary skills ever again!"

Kagome tried to find the breath to agree with him, but at that very moment, startled guardsmen leapt out of the way of a Shard-powered whirlwind barrelling through the temporary encampment. _Damn, damned, damnable… can today possibly get __any__ worse?_ She caught Inuyasha by surprise as she scrambled out of his lap and shoved herself to her feet, remaining standing only through pure determination as her whipping hair threatened to pull her over.

"_Kagome!_" Koga shouted as he grabbed the young woman by the shoulders and pulled her towards him, frantically sniffing her skin. "That painted weirdo said you were _dead_!"

"I'm not… but _you_ might be," she gritted out through clenched teeth, then threw him off-balance by slinging one arm around his neck and pushing him beneath her, effectively shielding Koga with her falling body. "_Get down!_"

"Wh-why…?" the stunned wolf youkai managed to choke out, his face driven into the earth. He had his answer a split-second after that, as a massive transformed blade slammed into the ground a hairs-breadth from his legs, while a lash of green-toned energy snapped just overhead, singeing the very air. "What the fuck…? What the hell's going on?" he demanded just before they were buffeted by waves of ferociously angry _youki_ that made his hair stand on end and the girl draped over him cry out in protest.

Kagome winced, sagging a little from the pain before rallying enough to retort, "Wolfling, have I ever told you that your timing _really_ sucks?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	77. Trust Issues

**Disclaimer:**Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N:**Rumiko Takahashi has begun the Final Battle in the IY manga; I'd better get a move on to complete this fic before she finishes the series!

**Bouquets** to Forthright, Ranuel and Susanne TJ for again helping to keep the bunnies lined up in tidy rows.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 77: Trust Issues**

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

Kagome thought as fast as her pain-addled brain would permit and whispered, "Koga, you have only _one_ chance to get out of this alive, so I'll do the talking and you keep your mouth _shut_."

The wolf prince turned his head slightly to see her strained, unhappy face and nodded once. Kagome squeezed his shoulder as she slid off his back into a crouch at his side, keeping her head bowed submissively as she edged towards the furious taiyoukai. She faltered slightly when Sesshomaru's barely-leashed _youki_ crackled over her skin, but she doggedly kept moving until she could just see the tips of his boots. Tipping forward onto her knees, fighting off a wave of nausea from the colliding demonic auras as well as the vile liquid sloshing in her stomach, she slowly formed a triangle of her thumbs and forefingers on the ground and bowed down until her forehead made contact. The clearing was dead silent except for the hissing of flames under the cauldron and Inuyasha's low, threatening growl.

"Please spare his life, my lord."

The softest scuff betrayed his footsteps until he towered over her. "You are aware of the crime his clan committed?" the taiyoukai asked sharply. Kagome nodded, her forehead still pressed against her fingers and her arms beginning to tremble with the effort of holding her weight. After a pause that seemed to last an eternity, Sesshomaru finally asked, "Why?" in a tone that fairly dripped ice.

"He also seeks Naraku's life," she choked out. There was another excruciatingly long pause as her head began to throb with the same cadence as her heartbeat.

"Explain."

"Naraku lured Koga's wolf pack to its destruction, for the sole purpose of framing Inuyasha for their deaths and setting Koga against him. They were supposed to slaughter each other, allowing Kagura to seize the Shikon Jewel shards that Koga guards." Beads of sweat ran into her eyes, dripped off the end of her nose and chin in time with her laboured breathing.

"That bastard owes me for another pack, too," Koga rumbled, daring to enter the conversation despite the presence of a homicidal taiyoukai as well as the seething hanyou that currently had his unguarded back. The wolf demon lifted his head to look up at Sesshomaru through his black bangs. "One of his creatures destroyed my betrothed's people."

Kagome forgot her own precarious situation for a moment and raised her voice. "Is Ayame all right?" she rasped. _I know she's alive, but I hope she wasn't injured too severely._

"I sent her and the remaining members of her pack to my den for safety," Koga replied. She exhaled and sagged a little, but her sense of relief quickly vanished at Sesshomaru's next statement.

"Wolves are a plague on the Western Lands," Sesshomaru said quietly, his tone remote; the acrid stench of his poison filled the air and made her stomach roil. _How do I stop him? He can't __do__ this!_

Pushing herself up onto her hands and sitting back on her heels, she kept her head bowed while deciding on her wording. Swallowing hard, she whispered, quietly enough that only the taiyoukai could hear, "My lord, he _will be_ valuable."

His pelt brushed across her shoulder as he moved closer, repeating softly, "_Will be_?"

She risked peering up at him, willing him to see her desperate sincerity. "Yes, my lord."

"You risk much for a _wolf_," he murmured, with a significant look behind her that she felt obliged to follow. Turning her head, she was pinned in place by Inuyasha's dagger-laden glare. _Oh, shit. If looks could kill… _ Gulping, she turned away before nodding weakly to show that she understood. _I wonder if he'd save Inuyasha the trouble of ripping a strip off me if I threw up all over his nicely polished boots?_ The taiyoukai considered the situation for a few moments before gliding over to the supine wolf prince. He briefly met Inuyasha's furious gaze before finally intoning, "You live _only _at our sufferance, wolf."

"Restraint is appreciated, your lordship," Koga grinned toothily, some of his customary bravado returning when it became apparent that he wasn't about to meet a quick and messy death. When Sesshomaru growled lightly and walked away, breaking the tension, the wolf prince sat up on his haunches, glancing around the encampment and seemingly noticing for the first time the number of inu-youkai in his vicinity. A commotion on the far side marked the arrival of his two lieutenants, who were both mortified _and_ terrified to find themselves immediately scruffed like a pair of cubs by burly guardsmen. "Hey! Those two are _mine_; hands off!" Koga shouted, springing to his feet, and they were reluctantly turned loose. Hunching their shoulders and ducking their heads, Ginta and Hakkaku slunk towards their chief.

Kagome was as white as a sheet, but she managed to sit more or less upright under her own steam. Wiping her brow while mentally cursing her churning stomach, she asked through clenched teeth, "Which 'painted weirdo' did you run into, Koga?"

"He had a strange, snake-like blade… called himself Jakotsu, I think," he shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest while studying her bruised face from a respectful distance. Ginta and Hakkaku reached him at that moment, crouched at his feet, and turned to greet Kagome. She knew her appearance really was very alarming when their jaws sagged and their eyes popped.

"K-Kagome-sama? Wh-what happened?" Ginta finally squeaked out.

She tried to smile reassuringly, but it hurt too much. "The Band of Seven happened… they got the better of us today, I'm afraid."

"The pup isn't looking after you properly," Koga growled, and she shot him a warning look, since both the Tetsusaiga and its simmering owner were still well within striking range. "Who's this 'Band of Seven'?"

"Naraku's latest henchmen, Koga-sama," Miroku interjected, Sango still resting in his lap. "If you have already encountered Jakotsu, then you are aware of the threat they pose."

The wolf chieftain slowly nodded, rubbing his chin. "They stink like dead men and grave soil; killed off one of them already, a big ugly turd called Kokotsu. He's the one who murdered Ayame's pack."

"Did you retrieve his shard?" Kagome asked.

"Sorry, princess. Naraku's fucking bugs grabbed it before I could bring it to you," Koga apologized, conveniently forgetting that he had planned to use it himself.

"That means the Band of Seven has been reduced by at least two already," the monk said thoughtfully. "You killed Kokotsu and Sesshomaru-sama destroyed Mukotsu… we are left with five opponents, one of whom is Jakotsu."

"Plus Ginkotsu and Renkotsu," Inuyasha snarled. "You were unconscious, so you missed the joy. I defeated Ginkotsu, but Renkotsu escaped."

"Four opponents, then," Miroku amended his list, "Jakotsu and Renkotsu among them. What is Renkotsu's weapon of choice, Inuyasha?"

"Steel wires to restrain his target, and then flaming liquid to burn," the hanyou replied, suddenly aware of the keen interest of his audience. _It isn't 'just us' against Naraku anymore; we're part of a bigger team… but why the hell did Kagome have to invite the fucking wolf?_

"The only way to kill them is to remove their Shikon shards; they're almost impossible to defeat otherwise," Kagome said, cautiously probing her cheek and shuddering involuntarily as she remembered Mukotsu's response to her chopstick-attack.

"Tougher than fleas to exterminate, in other words," Koga grinned. "Ya gotta stomp 'em good and hard to make sure they're dead."

"Just like wolves," Inuyasha growled, Tetsusaiga twitching towards the wolf's Shard-powered legs.

To forestall the inevitable exchange of insults and resulting mayhem, Miroku offered, "We are journeying towards the ox-tiger, as we have information that Naraku's aura disappeared in that direction approximately three moons ago. He was defeated by Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha; it is our belief that he has gone to ground while he regenerates his body from whatever demons have been unfortunate enough to fall into his clutches."

"Mukotsu's Jewel shard was taken by the hell wasps towards the ox-tiger," Tsu volunteered, after a quick, nervous glance at Inuyasha.

"Then we'll just keep heading that way until we find the bastard," Koga growled. "He can't hide forever." Jabbing his toe into Hakkaku's backside, he continued, "We'll head out now and scout ahead. If we find something interesting, one of these two will report back."

"You… want to be an auxiliary?" Kagome asked, slightly boggled at Koga's determination to insert himself into the command structure instead of staying as far away as possible. _Was __this__ when it started? Good thing Sesshomaru doesn't know who becomes his son-in-law in five hundred years!_

Koga tossed his head. "We all have to work together to bring Naraku down," the wolf prince replied, then walked up to her and crouched. Examining her injuries at close range, he added in an undertone, "_and _I can keep an eye on you, since dog-shit obviously isn't doing his job." Flashing her a cocky grin, he bowed before rising and heading towards Sesshomaru.

While Kagome held her breath, he squared up to the taiyoukai. Their auras flared, glacier-blue against acid-green; not surprisingly, Sesshomaru's easily overwhelmed Koga's, and the wolf prince respectfully bowed to the dog lord. Hakkaku and Ginta scrambled to follow suit, nearly bruising their noses on the ground in their haste to prostrate themselves. "I accept your authority, Lord of the West," Koga declared in a ringing voice. Sesshomaru minutely inclined his head, apparently content for now to expand his definition of 'useful things' to include a few scruffy wolf youkai.

The young woman was just exhaling slightly when Koga shocked her all over again by stalking up to Inuyasha and stiffly executing a polite bow. "Look after her, mutt-face…" he growled quietly, leaving the implied threat unspoken. Before the hanyou could respond either verbally or with his weapon, Koga saluted Miroku and Sango, gestured to his lieutenants, and took off in a whirl of dirt and scattering guardsmen. The clearing seemed oddly empty after his departure, but after a moment, normal activity resumed.

"Kagome… are you all right?" Sango called softly.

"I've been better," she responded wryly, barely resisting the urge to clutch her stomach and whimper out loud.

"Would you care for some more water, Kagome-sama?" Tsu offered, edging forward and extending a canteen.

"Thanks, Tsu-kun," she murmured, stretching to retrieve the container and losing her balance. The arm she threw out to brace herself gave way and she hit the ground with a painful jolt, biting back a sharp cry. Strong arms were instantly around her, cradling her against a leather-covered chest… _waitaminute… dragon-hide?_ She blinked up at Tsu's concerned face, then looked for Inuyasha.

The hanyou glowered at her for a long moment, his golden eyes hard, before he turned his back and stalked silently away, his entire posture screaming barely restrained fury. Kagome stared after him, then hunched miserably, her eyes pricking with tears. A clawed hand lightly brushed her bowed head before Tsu rose to his feet and carried her over to Sesshomaru. "My lord, Kagome-sama and the others should not be exposed to the weather this night while they recover. Permission to take them to the billet?"

The taiyoukai nodded once, and two more guardsmen stooped to assist Miroku and Sango to their feet. It was quickly apparent that they were only slightly less incapacitated than Kagome, despite having absorbed only one dose of Mukotsu's poison, so it was quickly decided that Kohire would take Sango on Yoen, while a statuesque female guard captain from Sesshomaru's patrol named Yumiko offered to carry Miroku on her _tenbaryu_. Needless to say, the monk was only too happy to take part in this arrangement while Sango just rolled her eyes.

Tsu temporarily handed Kagome off to another pair of guardsmen who buckled up her tunic and wrapped her in a cloak while he donned his own; taking custody of her once again, he leapt lightly into Misora's saddle. The blue _tenbaryu_ twisted her sinuous neck to look back at her extra passenger, her ruff raised as she curiously snuffled the young woman's legs. Kumo trotted over, squeaking in protest, and nipped Misora's whiskers, then lightly rested his muzzle on Kagome's lap before wheeling around and heading towards Inuyasha on the far side of the clearing. The hanyou obviously intended to press his point home, because he didn't even turn around when Misora rose into the air with his mate ensconced on her back, held in another male's arms.

"Do we have far to go, Tsu-kun?" Kagome asked raggedly, doing her best to not burst into tears.

"Far enough that I suggest you try to sleep a little to pass the time, my lady," the guardsman replied, easily detecting her distress. He gently tugged the hood of the cloak into place to shield her face from the chill wind of early evening and to give her privacy if she lost the battle with her emotions.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"So y'see, miko-sama, the headstone marking the burial place of the Seven split in half about three moons ago…"

"There wasn't no earthquake or storm, neither; one morning we got up and it was broken clean through!"

"What is most worrisome is that the bones of the Seven which were cached inside are now gone."

"Miko-sama, we're afraid that they've risen from the grave and have returned to haunt this land!"

Kikyo examined the tumbled mound of earth and stones before her. _There is no evil aura present, just like the rest of this area. If the Seven have been resurrected, I'm sure I would detect a trace of the creature that committed the foul act… but there's nothing_. Tilting back her head, she gazed at the holy mountain, distantly serene in its veil of wispy clouds. _Mt. Hakurei does not permit the presence of evil; indeed, I must test the limits of my ability to survive its purity in this tainted existence that I now endure_. Realizing that her audience was eagerly awaiting her verdict, she turned to face the cluster of anxious villagers.

"I shall cleanse this grave of the evil it once held. I do not believe that you will have anything to fear from the ghosts of the Seven once I am finished."

"Much obliged, miko-sama. We are in thy debt," the headman said, bobbing up and down in his relief. Kikyo bowed gracefully and set about the simple ceremony, her mind turning over the puzzle of the holy mountain as she did so_. The effects of its barrier spread far, even out to this distance… my soul collectors cannot penetrate very far within so I must make sure to leave the holy ground before nightfall each day._ Completing the purification, she again bowed to the villagers and waved off their offer of a night's lodging, saying that she did not have very far to go in her journey.

Shouldering her bow, Kikyo resumed her trek, walking parallel to the mountain's base. While contemplating its shadowed bulk, she calculated her ability to reach its foot, leave the old samurai's topknot at the temple when she found it and return outside the mountain's influence before her soul collectors arrived with their nightly offerings. _I should be able to accomplish his last request. However…_ her eyes narrowed and she paused. _There is something… odd… about this spiritual quality. It is almost __too__ pure..._ Her head snapped around as the bright aura of a Shikon shard intruded into her musings. _What is this?_ She sped up, her straw sandals digging into the softened earth of the path with the force of her stride.

Very soon, a substantial, if slightly dilapidated, pavilion came into sight, most likely once a resting place for a lord making his way with his retinue between his holdings. Seated on its veranda, the Shikon shard in his neck burning pure and bright like a pink flame, a handsome dark-haired man tended to the injured arm of an elderly woman while a flock of children chattered around them. One of the little mites spotted Kikyo as she hesitated on the path, her white kosode and red hakama brilliant against the frost-bitten grasses, and scampered towards her. Bowing with childish formality, the little girl spoke in a high, sweet voice, "Welcome, miko-sama! Do you require Suikotsu-sensei's assistance?"

Without taking her eyes from the man, Kikyo murmured, "No, little one, but perhaps I may rest here for awhile?"

"Certainly! Please, come with me! I am Chiyo," the small child said as she took Kikyo's hand.

The dark-haired man's smile lit up his face as the two drew near. "Do we have a guest this evening, Chi-chan?"

"Yes, Suikotsu-sensei!" Chiyo chirped back.

"I am Kikyo," she offered, bowing politely. _This man is like __me__. Dead, but somehow alive… his soul must be pure, because the shard shines so brightly. And yet, the only creature that has ever implanted a shard in another is Naraku…_

The elderly woman was sent off with an escort of two young boys and Suikotsu washed his hands before turning to Kikyo with an expansive gesture. "It is growing late, Kikyo-sama. Would you partake of our hospitality this evening?" he offered, hoisting a child onto each hip, while another small girl hung onto his hakama.

"Thank you… I believe I shall," she replied.

Chiyo, who hadn't let go of her hand the entire time, beamed widely and pulled her towards the lopsided staircase. "Would you like some tea, Kikyo-sama? I can make a cup for you and Suikotsu-sensei," she asked brightly, and Kikyo could not find it within herself to say no to the child. The miko graciously accepted the steaming cup, then managed to surreptitiously dispose of the fragrant contents during the bedtime bustle.

Kikyo watched closely as Suikotsu tucked Chiyo into bed, brushing the child's hair from her forehead with a tender hand and a fond smile. "All these little ones have been orphaned by the vagaries of fate." He turned, giving Kikyo a gentle look. "I am privileged to be both mother and father to them."

She nodded solemnly and retired to the pallet set aside for her. Waiting until the doctor was asleep, she slipped outside to meet her circling soul collectors with their nightly existence-sustaining harvest. _This Suikotsu bears closer examination, I think. He requires sleep and nourishment, which I do not, and yet… how came he by that shard, if he has no connection to Naraku?_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The fire lit by the scouts crackled merrily at the entrance to the cave selected as the evening's billet, warming the enclosed space as well as roasting the spitted rabbits that were intended for their meal. Kagome had dozed in Tsu's arms for most of the trip, and the sky was rapidly darkening as they came in for a landing on the rocky shelf in front of the cave mouth. There was a sheer cliff above and a stomach-churning drop below; in all, it was a very secure site.

The three humans had been arranged at a comfortable distance from the fire, and offered containers of warm water and rags to wash up, since they all had rather smutty faces from Mukotsu's smoke. In addition, Kagome still had drops of the poison-master's dried blood dappling her skin, not to mention her own blood matting her hair. Yumiko assisted in wiping down her tunic and trousers, removing Mukotsu's scent as well as Koga's, although the demoness tactfully didn't mention the wolf youkai. She thoroughly examined Kagome's bruised cheek once the injury was cleaned of grime, and agreed that the young woman had probably suffered a hairline fracture. Sponging Kagome's hair, she managed to remove the worst of the blood, but the upshot was that the scouts agreed to find a billet convenient to a hot spring the following night if at all possible.

Tea had just been poured when greetings were exchanged outside, marking the arrival of the rest of the joint patrol; Kagome listened with half an ear as she fumbled with her tunic buckles. Her breasts were tender from Mukotsu's attentions, so she released the top restraint of her body armour. Slipping her fingers inside to tentatively probe her bruised flesh, she frowned when something didn't feel quite right… and then let out a dismayed shriek that left the guardsmen wincing.

"_The shards!_ The shards are gone!" Instantly breaking out into a cold sweat, her heart pounding in her ears, Kagome released the remaining two buckles and frantically searched the lining of the armoured vest. Futilely digging in the small pocket, she looked up with wide, panicked eyes and whispered, "They're… gone…"

"Undoubtedly Renkotsu," Kohire opined. "He probably grabbed them while we were knocked out by his smoke bombs, just before he set the pavilion on fire; that's the only time he would have had a chance."

"The Seven know of the Shikon shards because Mukotsu made mention of them while we were trapped in the hut with him," Miroku mused. "The shards, and therefore Kagome-sama, were possibly their targets all along."

"Or maybe they fell out when you were busy saving that fucking wolf's life and he stole 'em; asshole's done that before," snarled a harsh voice. Kagome snapped her head around to stare up at Inuyasha. "Remember, bitch?" he went on relentlessly, "Kagura found out about the night of the New Moon and we nearly got sliced up saving that worthless piece of wolf-shit… and he paid us back by grabbing the shards when our guard was down." Kagome's expression turned stricken, her black eye and bruised cheek livid against her suddenly-pallid complexion; there didn't seem to be enough air in her lungs as Inuyasha glared down at her, his face a frozen, angry mask. The stresses of the last few days raced up into her throat and choked her as surely as Mukotsu's stubby fingers; Kagome let out a single tormented sob before ducking her head to cover her face with her hands. Sango was there a moment later, wrapping her arms around the shaking girl while baring her teeth at Inuyasha.

"Koga-sama_also_ found out that same night about the New Moon, and due to his regard for Kagome-sama has held his tongue, Inuyasha," Miroku forcefully pointed out, narrowing his eyes in warning, but to no avail.

"Stupid bi…" was as deep as Inuyasha dug himself before Kirara rocketed up to her full size and spat something so vile-sounding at the hanyou that he and all the guardsmen fell back a step. The neko-youkai hissed again, causing Inuyasha's ears to flatten tightly against his skull, and placed herself between the hanyou and the two women. She curled her lips away from her fangs as she crouched, her twin tails snapping angrily and the flames wreathing her paws licking as high as her shoulders.

The slayer locked blazing eyes on the hanyou. "Get the _hell_ out," she growled, "or I'll _flay_ you myself! How _dare_ you talk to Kagome like that! Have you already forgotten that she was twice poisoned, half-strangled and almost burned to death today? Or is your damn _pride_ more important?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to blister Sango for her defiance, but shut it just as quickly when Kirara rose from her crouch and began stalking towards him, her entire body radiating deadly intent. The hanyou suddenly had a glimmer of what he stood to lose if he persisted and backed down, but not with very good grace. "This ain't over, bitch," he threw over his shoulder as he turned his back on his pack and stormed out of the cave. A profound silence fell in his wake, broken only by the sizzling of damp wood on the fire and Kagome's muffled weeping.

Miroku grimly pushed himself to his feet with the help of his staff and began heading for the entrance, only to be stopped by Sango's hand fisting in his robes as he passed. "Don't bother… he won't listen to you right now," she said grimly. "Wait until he's had a chance to cool off."

The monk hesitated, then nodded. He awkwardly knelt, laid his staff aside and wrapped his arms around both women. Kirara, her tails still fluffed up to twice their normal size, joined in the comforting by curling herself around all three humans and purring loudly. The guardsmen shook themselves and looked uncomfortably at each other; Tsu broke the stasis by helping Kohire to heave the massive rice cauldron onto the fire. "The rabbits are almost done; the rice needs to be cooked," he said firmly, and the rest fell into line by organizing the mess tins and canteens.

There was an awkward moment when Sesshomaru appeared in their midst along with Jaken and keenly surveyed the tableau across the cave. Kirara merely glanced in his direction and continued rumbling soothingly; Miroku and Sango gazed at him calmly and steadily until he very slightly inclined his head and seated himself on the other side of the fire.

It took a very long time, but Kagome finally raised her head from Sango's shoulder, her face blotchy and her eyes red. A cool, damp cloth appeared and the slayer gently blotted her friend's eyes and cheeks while Miroku steadied the drooping young woman; all the strength seemed to have fled her slender frame. "It'll be all right," Sango promised, "even if I have to bash that stubborn hanyou with Hiraikotsu until he apologizes…"

Kagome just looked at her with dead eyes; the metallic sparkle that usually enlivened her silver gaze was gone. As Sango and Miroku moved away to give her some space, she shrank back into Kirara's thick fur and stared at the floor to avoid making eye contact with anyone. She remained like that, still and unmoving, until the slayer pressed a filled mess tin and chopsticks into her hands. Kagome stared at the food but made no move to eat until Sango leaned in and gently threatened to feed her like a child if she didn't do it herself. She then ate mechanically and made no protest when a canteen filled with more of Myoga's special elixir was deposited next to her knee by an apologetic Yumiko. The young woman drank it without comment, appearing impervious to the foul taste because she waved away the clear water Yumiko offered.

For the rest of the evening, Kagome's mind was strangely blank and her emotions completely numb. Finally, she sighed deeply and turned to cuddle into Kirara's flank without saying a word to anyone. Sango tenderly tucked a cloak around her friend's shoulders and briefly rested her hand on Kagome's dark head before giving Miroku a significant look. The monk nodded once and rose to his feet, shaking out his robes before retrieving his staff.

On his way out of the cave, he was surprised by the toad-imp joining him, bearing his Staff of Two Heads over his shoulder. Wondering, he followed Jaken outside into the icy night and watched with amused interest as a pitch-dipped torch was handed over by one of the sentries and then lit by the Staff. Miroku took the flaring, spitting length of wood and then followed Jaken's pointing claw to a spot much further down the ledge. Bowing politely to the retainer, he began walking purposefully into the inky darkness, using his staff to keep track of his distance from the edge of the drop-off and the torch to avoid stubbing his toes on the sharp rocks.

He soon glimpsed a gleam of silver just up ahead; the hanyou was perched on the highest of a pile of tumbled boulders, Tetsusaiga leaning against his shoulder and his attention firmly fixed on the moon above. However, Miroku noted that one furry triangle was perked in his direction, so he continued picking his way along the ledge until he stood beneath the hanyou's boulder. Holding the torch in front of him, he cautiously worked his way up the rocks until he seated himself slightly below the silent hanyou. Jamming the torch into a crack, arranging his staff comfortably, the monk folded his hands into his sleeves and contemplated the moon while he organized his thoughts and waited for the hanyou to acknowledge his presence.

The silence stretched before Inuyasha ground out, "How is she?"

"Sleeping," Miroku replied, and then waited another cautious interval before asking in a carefully neutral tone of voice, "I am interested in hearing the reasons for your outburst, Inuyasha."

The hanyou bristled instantly. "Keh. Throwing herself on top of that fucking wolf, for starters," he snarled bitterly.

"Koga-sama protects two shards of the Shikon Jewel and in other respects has shown himself to be honourable," the monk reminded him.

"Has she forgotten already how the fucker kidnapped her and tried to claim her?"

"Perhaps you missed it because you were growling, but Koga-sama made mention of his betrothed's pack being decimated by one of the Band of Seven," Miroku pointed out. "Once his initial concern for Kagome-sama's health was answered, he did not lay hands on her again; indeed, he was highly respectful of her status and treated her very much as the 'princess'."

"Keh. Only because he knew Sesshomaru was just looking for an excuse to gut him, no matter what Kagome might say about it," Inuyasha snorted.

"Sesshomaru-sama also included you in the power structure, and Koga-sama did you honour; does this not please you?"

"Kagome grovelled before Sesshomaru as if the fucking wolf was her mate!"

Miroku eyed the hanyou before saying in disbelief, "Please do not expect me to believe that you somehow doubt Kagome-sama's loyalty to you? After all this time? I felt that she was instead acting as if the wolf prince was a wayward child." Watching the emotions scudding across Inuyasha's face, he smoothly continued, "I was highly impressed with the fact that despite severe provocation, Kagome-sama did not retaliate with a 'sit', which would have caused an extreme loss of face… in more ways than one."

"Whaddya mean?" demanded the hanyou, disconcerted that the focus had swung decisively back to his behaviour.

"I have not been at liberty to ask her, but I am sure that Kagome-sama did not wish to embarrass you in front of your brother and his pack, and in addition, she probably saved you from picking bedrock out of your teeth since the spell appears to gain in strength the longer it remains inactivated."

"Now _I'm_ the asshole?" the hanyou grumbled, but his conscience agreed and side-stepped his best efforts to stifle it.

"Overcoming his obvious hostility, Sesshomaru-sama listened to what Kagome-sama had to say and spared Koga-sama's life… that says something, doesn't it?" Miroku chided. The hanyou looked around first before muttering a chain of expletives that described the taiyoukai's choice of lupine allies in lurid detail. The monk let him get it out of his system before thoroughly verbally skewering him, albeit as tactfully as possible.

"It seems rather odd to me that Sesshomaru-sama _trusts _Kagome-sama's judgement regarding a potential ally… but her own alpha does not." Inuyasha froze and then scorched Miroku with a glare, who blandly ignored him to add, "You trust Kagome-sama with your life, but not when it comes to Koga-sama? This certainly flies in the face of _my_ experience, which is that you trust her implicitly… always."

The hanyou held his rigid posture for a little longer, then slumped slightly. The monk watched him carefully for a few minutes before murmuring, "I believe that you were angry at yourself for not protecting Kagome-sama from Mukotsu. Instead of acknowledging your true feelings, which were those of failure, you turned your anger… inappropriately… against her." When Inuyasha twitched and stiffened again, he offered, "Do not allow your pride to damage your relationship with Kagome-sama at this crucial stage, Inuyasha. Our success is bound up in your support for each other; you wounded her just as badly with your words as Mukotsu did with his fists, but while her bruises will heal fairly rapidly, I do not know how long it will take before she recovers from the sting of your hostility."

Inuyasha shifted uneasily on the boulder, but remained silent. Miroku sat quietly for a little while longer, then wearily heaved himself to his feet when the cold began seeping through his robes and into his bones. "Naraku exploits his opponents' weaknesses. If you do not make amends and instead allow this to fester in your hearts, then Naraku's victory is assured, despite all our struggles." Taking up the torch, he made his way back down to the rock ledge, then paused. "All of our fates rest in your hands, Inuyasha. Your wife paid a horrible blood price to bring your brother into an alliance against our common foe; please do not cause her suffering be in vain because _you_ cannot school your temper." With that, and a 'swish' of his robes, he began working his way along the ledge towards the distant cave entrance, hoping he'd make it before he collapsed.

About half-way along, Miroku stumbled and nearly went down. He tossed the torch away to avoid a painful burn if it should accidentally ignite his robes and left himself in darkness. However, he barely had time to formulate a curse appropriate to his situation before a guardsman arrived, pulled the monk's arm over his shoulder and pretty much carried him the rest of the way. He was deposited inside the cave mouth and immediately caught by Sesshomaru's questioning gaze.

"Is he reconciled?" the taiyoukai inquired.

"Thinking it over," the monk replied, bowing precariously before making his way over to where Sango was rolled up in a cloak not far from Kagome and Kirara. Miroku carefully lowered himself to the rocky floor beside his wife, feeling distinctly dizzy; when Yumiko handed him a canteen of elixir, he readily drank both it and the second one she offered. Smiling in thanks, he inclined his head to her and then accepted the cloak she draped over his knees before she retreated to the other side of the cave and rejoined the comfortable-looking heap of snoozing guardsmen. Miroku smirked over how the normally fierce inu-youkai resembled nothing more dangerous than a snoring pile of puppies, and with that pleasant image in his thoughts, tucked himself against Sango's back and went to sleep.

Between sentry changes, in the frosty dark grey light of predawn, Inuyasha slipped silently into the cave. He met his brother's curious glance with a steady gaze before looking towards the young woman huddled against the dozing fire-cat. Sesshomaru watched the hanyou's ears droop until they were nearly invisible in his thick hair before he turned on his heel and disappeared back outside.

"He is_extremely _stubborn, my lord," Jaken sniffed.

"Family trait," the taiyoukai rumbled, quelling the toad-imp with a sharp glance. Across the room, the neko-youkai cracked one large red eye and wrinkled her black nose to express her opinion of Inuyasha's 'family trait' without awakening the girl sleeping fitfully against her ribs.

Peace reigned for a few more hours until breakfast preparations began, with the leftover rice taking a starring role as this morning's porridge. Sango roused Kagome, but while the younger girl bestowed a small smile on the slayer, her silver eyes were still dull and lifeless. She listlessly ate her portion, then obediently choked down a couple of canteens of antidote. Tsu offered her tea, which she accepted, but she said nothing at all to anyone, not even Sango. The troopers watched this sombrely; part of their morning's entertainment over the past few weeks had been the good-natured chivvying engaged in by Inuyasha-sama's pack members as they prepared for the day, and this unaccustomed silence made them uneasy.

Kagome tested her sense of balance with Kirara's assistance; hanging onto the fire-cat's ruff, she wobbled up and down one side of the cave until she finally admitted defeat and agreed to ride with Tsu on Misora again, since Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Painfully buckling herself into her body armour, she had barely closed her tunic before Tsu draped a cloak over her shoulders and led her outside into the frost-rimed morning.

Kumo immediately pounced, trilling happily as he snuffled her all over just before using his head to trap her against his chest in a_tenbaryu_ version of a hug. Kagome rested her undamaged cheek against his neck and when he released her, she wistfully eyed her weapons dangling from the pommel of his saddle. "You do not require them today, Kagome-sama," Tsu reassured her, as he followed the line of her sight. "I am honoured to protect you."

She smiled faintly up at him before suffering her cloak to be tucked snugly around her body in preparation for departure. Tsu scooped her up and leapt aboard Misora; Kagome noted that while Miroku had reclaimed his staff, Hiraikotsu was again being secured to Kurosei's saddle straps. _I can't talk to Midoriko… and as nice as it would be to have a hug from Fenik right now, that would probably make Inuyasha go ballistic…_

"Ready, my lady?" Tsu's cheerful voice broke into her thoughts, and she did her best not to flinch as Misora bugled loudly just before the_tenbaryu_ dove off the ledge into the chilly dawn.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Suikotsu-sensei!_Quickly!_"

The sun had hardly risen when urgent voices and running feet roused the occupants of the ramshackle pavilion. Suikotsu rolled off his pallet and flew for the doors, pushing them open as Kikyo rose gracefully from her own meagre bedding, surrounded by the sleepy rousings of the children.

Two men supported a third, bleeding heavily from a deep gash in his shin. The children made themselves useful, hurriedly clearing away the pallets and blankets and bringing a basin of water and bandages as the injured man was lowered to the floor and restrained. Kikyo assisted, handing over clean rags as they worked to stop the bleeding with a tourniquet. She noticed that Suikotsu was sweating heavily, repeatedly mopping his brow with his sleeve, and that his movements seemed to be slowing. "Suikotsu-sensei… would you like me to take over for you?" she offered.

"Oh! Yes… thank you, Kikyo-sama." He couldn't leave the room quickly enough, fairly diving through the open door into the fresh air outside. Kikyo completed the treatment, bound up the wound, and issued instructions for continuing care before washing up and escorting the man and his two bearers outside. Once he was on his way back to his hut, she seated herself next to Suikotsu on the veranda.

He glanced quickly at her and just as quickly looked away again, his cheeks a very dark shade of pink. "To be a physician and unable to stand the sight of blood is a handicap, I must admit… but it shakes me to the very core of my being," he murmured sheepishly.

"This… difficulty… most certainly would be an inconvenience to your profession," Kikyo agreed. "However, the villagers here must have been aware of your aversion from an early age, I would expect."

"Oh, no… I was born in the Eastern lands, and only settled here three moons ago," he answered. "This is a peaceful place; the wars seem to have bypassed this area for now."

Kikyo eyed the handsome doctor thoughtfully, as Chiyo handed him a cup of water. He regained a bit of his colour after drinking the cold liquid and wiped his brow with a corner of his sleeve dipped into the dregs. _I do not understand what is happening here. He is as dead as I, and is animated by a Shikon shard… yet there is not even a hint of evil touching his aura. Extremely puzzling…_

"Children, today we will gather medicinal herbs once we have broken our fast; is the porridge ready?" Suikotsu asked, holding out his arms to embrace three or four giggling tots and sweeping them off the ground in a bear hug as he re-entered the pavilion.

Kikyo made herself scarce during the mealtime preparations, excusing her absence by expressing a desire to meditate. She noted with frank interest that Suikotsu ate and drank along with the children. _His body requires sustenance, despite the shard's presence. He was not resurrected in the same way that I was_.

She timed her return with the clean-up of breakfast and the departure of the herb-gatherers with their baskets and gauntlets to protect against thorns. Waving off Suikotsu, Chiyo and one of the older boys, she seated herself on the veranda while the remaining children scattered to their appointed tasks of assisting in the village; she surmised that this was how they earned their keep in food. The youngest children observed her with great, dark, solemn eyes, so she took it upon herself to play with them a little to pass the time. Before long, she had taught them the basic rhymes of several singing games that Kaede-chan had loved as a child, and so the morning passed pleasantly.

They were interrupted by the tottering arrival of one of the village elders, who was assisting his equally elderly wife; it was the same woman that Suikotsu had treated the day before. Upon reaching the foot of the stairs, both paused, peering past Kikyo and the children clinging to her robes into the building's dim interior. "'Scuse me, miko-sama, but is the lord doctor close by?" the man quavered.

"I am afraid not," she crisply replied, primly adjusting the neckline of her suikan. "Will I do instead?"

The two elders eyed her critically before the woman grunted, "I s'pose a duck is as good as a drake," and plunked down on the steps.

Kikyo suppressed a smile and began unwinding the bandage on the woman's arm. "How did you injure yourself?"

"Burned m'self with the fire tongs; gettin' clumsy in m'old age," the woman answered, revealing several gaps with her cheeky grin. "Suikotsu-sensei has been very helpful with keeping this old body intact!"

"Our village is fortunate to have him; he's lucky to have escaped conscription so far," her husband added.

"Suikotsu-sensei mentioned that he's only lived here briefly. Do you know where he practiced medicine before?" Kikyo asked, readying a fresh poultice for the angry burn.

"Three moons ago, he appeared… I remember, because it was at the same time as the burial mound of the Seven split open," the man answered, seating himself comfortably for what promised to be a long story. "What's more, he had the same name as one o' the Seven!"

"Nasty, evil, brigands they were," nodded the woman. "From the Eastern lands… executed in this very village! 'Course, it was in ruins then, from the fightin'…"

"Our families took cover in the forest to avoid the slaughter and ended up witnessin' their execution; we were jus' little tykes, but I can remember the Band of Seven's 'Suikotsu' like it was yesterday… and our good doctor looks nothin' like him!" the man proclaimed with complete conviction.

At Kikyo's puzzled glance, the woman leaned in and stage-whispered, "There were some in the village who got all fussed up, figurin' that Suikotsu-sensei was a ghost released from the burial mound, considerin' how he just showed up, all sudden-like."

"But you say that he is not…?"

Both elders shook their heads emphatically and glanced at each other. "Suikotsu of the Seven was a _demon_, miko-sama!"

"Is that so?" Kikyo murmured, wrapping a fresh bandage around the woman's arm and tying it off. _Interesting… I will remain here for a while and observe the 'good doctor', I think._

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

They stopped at midday for a quick meal of _onigiri_ and another canteen of antidote for each of the humans. Kagome was recovered enough to balk at the odour of the liquid, but she pinched her nose and drank it anyways. Inuyasha kept his distance again, but she had to work really hard to make herself care. His harsh words from the previous night still hurt and she didn't want to give him another opening. Instead, she engaged in desultory chit-chat with Miroku and Sango as they walked out their stiffness, commented on the how the weather had changed from rain to overcast and cold, considered strategies against their enemies and speculated about their accommodations for the evening.

Kumo trotted up to Kagome, nickering happily; she scratched under the_tenbaryu_'s forelock and around his leathery ears until she had the creature practically cross-eyed with pleasure.

_How are you doing, Nixie? Midoriko wants to know._

Sore, aching and suffering from halitosis due to this absolutely _delicious_ antidote…

_Suffering from an acute case of bad temper, too, from the sounds of it._

Yeah, well… you didn't have the light of your life call you a 'stupid bitch' in front of everyone, either.

_Have you given any thought as to why he lost his temper?_

Koga brings out the best in him; what else is there to say?

_I know you had to do it, but __damn__! I could barely restrain myself!_

"Kagome? Would you like some tea?" Sango asked, breaking into the other woman's internal conversation.

"Yes, thanks… will it kill the taste of Myoga-san's concoction?"

"Not completely, but it helps," the slayer smiled as she handed over a steaming cup.

They sipped in silence before Kagome wondered, "Where _is_ Myoga-san, anyways?"

"I can answer that, my lady," Kohire answered as he came over with another cup of tea for Miroku. "Sesshomaru-sama sent him back to the fortress with a couple of couriers. We're running low on certain rations, so they will return with supplies."

Kagome couldn't help giggling despite her bruised ribs. "I'll bet Momiji-san just _loves_ Myoga-san!"

The guardsman looked around carefully before lowering his voice and whispering conspiratorially, "She prefers fleas to toad-imps, if the truth be told."

"So do I," Kagome whispered back, while Sango looked politely clueless. Realizing that the slayer was left out of the loop, Kagome told her about the formidable female demoness who had once been Inuyasha's childhood nursemaid and now oversaw the daily operations of the Western Fortress. She also realized with a pang that she missed Momiji's good advice regarding the handling of prickly male inu-hanyou. _If __she__ told Inuyasha to 'get over' himself, he would, or risk having his ears pulled!_

All too soon, they were back in the air, after some reshuffling of _tenbaryu_ and their riders. Miroku had graciously thanked Yumiko-san for her assistance and reclaimed a thoroughly delighted Kurosei for himself, then was joined by Sango with Kirara's approval. Kagome briefly considered testing herself on Kumo, but that would mean sharing his saddle with Inuyasha, and the hanyou certainly didn't seem inclined to have anything to do with her. _Not to mention that my stomach is sore from being punched, plus I must have some impressive bruises from where Mukotsu threw me into the wall. Better to let Tsu do all the hard stuff, like staying upright, since Inuyasha doesn't seem to be in any hurry to apologize._

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The scouts outdid themselves that night. Not only were three deer carcasses roasting over open pits when the rest of the troops arrived, but instead of just a single hot spring, they had located a picturesque series of steaming pools stepping down a gentle slope that also happened to be convenient to a dry, easily-defensible cave. The_tenbaryu_ no sooner had their tack removed than they were wallowing in the largest pool, sending water splashing everywhere as they chirped and twittered like a flock of birds.

The pool above that was turned into an impromptu laundry by the guardsmen; Kagome was bodily prevented from washing her own clothing by Yumiko, who promptly detailed that job to a junior officer. The youth was also loaded down with Sango's and Miroku's garb before being sent off to 'live the adventure' of military drudgery. While others organized the evening meal, the humans were bustled up to the very top pool with towels and a change of clothing apiece as well as torches to light their way back down in the dimming daylight.

"Or just give a holler and the _tenbaryu_ will fetch you," offered a cheery Tsu as he probed the pool for unfriendly youkai; finding none, he saluted and hopped over the edge. Sango watched the fair-haired guardsman lightly bound down the natural staircase formed by the terraces that held the rock-girt pools while Kirara merely sniffed at this display of canine agility as she stretched out on a flattened, heated stone.

"Well, my lovely ladies, shall I give you my back while you prepare your fair selves to enter the water?" Miroku asked jovially. Kagome instantly turned bright red at the thought of sharing the hot spring with the monk without Inuyasha there as well, but firmly clamped down on that as irrelevant to their situation.

"Sure, Miroku… if Kagome's all right with it…" Sango agreed hesitantly, noting the other girl's flaming cheeks.

The smile she gave them was only the tiniest bit forced. "Sure… no problem!" she proclaimed, perhaps a trifle _too_ cheerfully, but went ahead and unbuckled her tunic. Miroku turned around and inspected the plants flourishing in the microclimate created by the steamy air; delicate vines clambered vigorously over the slick rocks in defiance of the frosty air. He _almost_ looked over his shoulder when he heard Sango's exclamation of dismay over the full array of Kagome's bruising, but caught himself in time to avoid injury.

"All right, houshi-doushi… it's safe for you to turn around!" Kagome called. Miroku grinned and leaned his staff up against the rock face, then began untying his purple over-robe. There was a panicked squeak and a loud splash as she whipped around in the water.

"I am fairly sure that I will not endanger your eyes, Kagome-sama," the monk teased, "but I thank you for your modest regard all the same." He stripped and carefully eased himself into the steaming water, very conscious of Sango's appraising look. Smirking at his wife, he pulled the thong out of his hair and ducked his head, making quite a show of flexing as he surfaced and smoothed the wet strands away from his face. The slayer obligingly ogled until he slipped back underwater… then yipped when her ankle was tugged. Catching hold of his floating hair, she pulled him up to the surface. Miroku gave in perhaps a little too easily while stealthily running his hands up her body, from her thighs to her underarms until they were nose-to-nose. She turned a lovely shade of pink because he had double handfuls of very soft, rounded, luscious female flesh.

"Ah, er…_Miroku_…" she stuttered, shooting a panicked glance at Kagome, who was determinedly looking the other way. The monk just grinned and made sure his hands were out of sight underwater, but Sango's embarrassed squirming gave broad hints as to where they were wandering.

Kagome flicked water at the couple and began moving towards the lip where the water from their pool overflowed into the one below it. "Get a room… or a rock, I suppose," she called over her shoulder as she retreated.

"Of course. Thank you, Kagome-sama, for your understanding," Miroku answered as he wrapped his arm around Sango's waist and towed the blushing but unresisting slayer through the water until they were concealed behind the tall, glistening rocks jutting up from the centre of the hot spring.

Sinking underwater and wincing as the hot water came into contact with her blackened eye, Kagome realized she'd left her toiletries in Kumo's saddlebags. Grumbling about that as well as gingerly probing her hip and shoulder where she'd made forceful contact with the hut's wall, Kagome surfaced and did her best to shut out the sounds of her friends enjoying themselves by concentrating on the soft murmur of flowing water. Resting her folded arms on the rocky verge, she pillowed her head and allowed her body to float. Watching the water trickle over and through the rocks, she was struck by a deep sense of melancholy. _My time here is also trickling away, minute by minute, hour by hour… only a couple of weeks left, if Sota is right. _Sighing, she pulled her knees under her and sat upright, then began finger-combing the length of her hair, frowning absently when she hit a tangle. _Now, what should I do about dog-boy?_ _I can handle being called a 'bitch' but I really object to the 'stupid' being added_…

_Nixie, you don't have much longer to be with him, as you just pointed out._

Doesn't mean I should forgive him for being a jerk, particularly in front of everyone.

_His words were pretty harsh, I agree, but they only made __him__ look bad._

If I lost my temper and called _him_ a 'stupid dog', it would wound him to the quick; I'd _never_ do it because I respect him. Why didn't he stop himself?

_Perhaps he feels that you made him look bad in front of his brother?_

Maybe, but I stand by my actions. Koga has to survive to reproduce himself with Ayame… even though his sons are pains in the ass.

_For what it's worth, __I__ think the pup felt guilty about failing to protect you again._

So he lashes out at me to make himself feel better? Nice.

_What'll you do if he doesn't come around?_

Be really lonely for the next few weeks, I guess. Maybe that's why Yashita is so affectionate? He has some bad attitude to make up for?

_Look sharp… you're about to have company of a canine persuasion._

Familiar_youki_ 'pinged' off her consciousness at the same moment she heard Inuyasha's sharp intake of breath, probably from his first glimpse of the bruising on her back. She set her jaw before turning to see a definitely upset hanyou staring at her across the spring, a kit bag dangling from his claw tips.

"What do you want?" Kagome quietly asked, lifting her chin.

"Uh… you forgot your… stuff," he mumbled, suddenly finding the rocks at his feet extremely interesting.

"Thanks." When he gave no sign of dropping the bag and retreating, Kagome made a split-second decision. Slowly rising to stand in the hip-deep water, she waded towards him, angling her body into the light of the torch so all of her bruises were plainly visible, from her black eye and damaged cheek to the 'necklace' marring the column of her throat, to the two sets of five dark ovals ringing both of her breasts and the hazy marking just below her ribcage that testified to the strength of Mukotsu's punch.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open as he realized the full extent of her injuries; her stony look as she reached for the kit bag registered just in time for him to hand it over without comment. Kagome made no effort to hide herself as she unzipped the bag and extracted her hair products; it wasn't until she turned away and began moving back across the spring that he found his voice.

"He_really_ hurt you."

"Lucky I don't break that easily," she tossed over her shoulder before setting the bottles on the edge of the pool and sinking down into a crouch. Again dunking her head, she wiped her bangs out of her eyes and worked shampoo into her scalp. There was silence from her audience; she wondered if Sango and Miroku were listening in, or were too involved to notice the confrontation occurring on the other side of the rocks. Kirara had made herself scarce as well, but she had no doubt that the neko-youkai was close by in case intervention was required.

The hanyou watched the young woman wash her hair, the marks of his failure stark against her tender skin. When she disappeared under the water to rinse, he cleared the width of the pool in a single leap, but hung back instead of acting on his impulse to jump in there and soothe each and every bruise with his tongue. When she surfaced, water streaming down her sleek body, she shot him a flat look that didn't exactly inspire encouragement but he finally worked up enough nerve to suggest, "Can't you just 'sit' me and we'll go from there?"

Kagome's mouth twisted. "Smashing your face into the ground to make myself feel better? I don't think so; that's _your_ tactic."

Inuyasha flinched away from her sour tone before murmuring, "I'm sorry, Kagome."

She took a deep breath to steady the heartbeat suddenly pounding in her chest and growled, "Not good enough."

His eyes were hidden behind his bangs and his fists inside his sleeves, but she was willing to bet his claws were digging into his palms. "I apologize; I shouldn't have said that."

The young woman turned her back and stood up, sloshing determinedly across the pool. "Public humiliation, but a private apology? I don't think so." She climbed out and wound up her hair in one towel, then wrapped her body in another before glaring at the hanyou. "You insulted me in front of the entire patrol as well as your brother; do you have the balls to apologize to me in front of them?"

"I'm supposed to overlook how you were plastered to that scrawny wolf?" he riposted, baring his fangs, but stopped at her calm demeanour.

"Yes," she said simply while stepping into a pair of fire-rat hakama before letting the towel drop and again exposing her injuries as she shook out the matching suikan. "Just like I overlooked your protection of Kikyo after she gave our chunk of Jewel shard to Naraku." When Inuyasha began to protest, she simply held up her hand. "Sesshomaru chose to trust me. If that isn't good enough for you, then you're not leaving me many options."

"What kind of options?" he demanded suspiciously.

Kagome shrugged as she dressed herself in the soft black fur, and without really thinking through the potential repercussions, suggested flippantly, "Maybe I'd have to join Sesshomaru-sama's pack, since my current alpha has publicly lost faith in me. That could get messy, though, since I suppose I'd have to duel his senior female guard to establish my rank, and Yumiko-san looks pretty tough."

"Like fucking _hell_ you will," he snarled, his aura flaring. "Why are you making this so fucking _difficult_?"

Her head snapped up and her own aura flared; he took a step back even though there was a hot spring in between them. "I could ask you the same question, Inuyasha," she growled. "We've all had a _really_ shitty few days, but _you're_ the only one who had a temper tantrum."

At that moment, Kumo thumped down beside the angry girl and attempted to calm her by cooing softly and rubbing his muzzle against her arm. Kagome welcomed the break in the tension and put the _tenbaryu_ between her and the hanyou. Her sash was still looped around Fenik's hilt; she took the opportunity to retrieve it and secure the suikan around her slender waist. Donning her boots, shaking out her hair and gathering up her dirty clothing in the wet towels, she raised her voice. "Miroku… Sango? I'm going now with Kumo; the torch and Kirara are here if you need them."

Shouldering her bow and quiver and sliding Fenik into her sash, she waited for the stallion to bend his knee so she could swing up onto his back, wincing a little as her bruised girl parts collided with the saddle. She gave Inuyasha a long, steady look before clucking to Kumo; the_tenbaryu_ spun smartly around on his hindquarters and leapt into the air, then swooped down to the lowest pool. The smooth glide was over too soon for her to become chilled from the wind of their passage… or think up an alternative to involving Sesshomaru.

As she dismounted, the junior officer took the bundle of clothing and wearily saluted; she thanked him for his help. Straightening her tunic, she began composing what she was going to say to extract herself from the corner she'd neatly backed herself into. Spotting the taiyoukai seated in a relaxed pose against the cliff face not far from the lively commotion around the cooking pits, she began heading towards him while hoping for a flash of inspiration. Sesshomaru glanced her way, and she was fairly sure that she detected a glint of amusement in his yellow eyes. _Crap. I wonder how much of our domestic dispute he overheard? Double crap. What if he turns me down?_

Kagome never did find out if Sesshomaru was of a mind to entertain himself at her expense, because a flash of red and silver intervened. Inuyasha's expression was unreadable; her hand automatically went to Fenik's hilt. _I __won't__ submit if he tries to pull any of that submission hold shit with me like he did at the fortress! He has no one to blame but himself!_

The hanyou instead held her guarded gaze for a long moment, before turning to look at his brother. The taiyoukai stoically met his wordless enquiry, giving no sign of desiring to intervene at this point, so Inuyasha turned back to the tense young woman. Lowering his eyes in a show of deference, he bowed very formally and very correctly, then in a loud, clear voice that instantly brought all activity to a crashing halt, he said, "This Inuyasha begs forgiveness for the insult to your honour, Kagome-sama."

Kagome could only stare at him, her mouth opening and closing like a carp, until she collected herself enough to crisply return the conciliatory gesture while Momiji's voice echoed in her head. _He overcame his pride to return to you, so let him have his way in other things._ "Apology accepted, Inuyasha-sama," she replied, wondering with some trepidation what it would cost her this time. When they had both straightened, she took a deep breath, looked him dead in the eye before deliberately tilting her head to the side and baring her throat.

There was an answering low rumble of approval, then Inuyasha turned to a carefully-neutral Sesshomaru. "Excuse us, brother, but I must speak to my mate in private." The taiyoukai's gaze flicked to the girl; she kept her eyes downcast, her scent radiating nervousness. He gave the hanyou a long, steady look that was intended to remind Inuyasha that they were _both_ under his authority and that he would _not_ be pleased if the miko was upset any further this day. The hanyou nodded in acknowledgement before holding out his hand to Kagome. She laid her fingers across his palm and followed without resistance when he pulled her away from Sesshomaru, back towards the hillside.

He went down on one knee, indicating that she should climb on his back; Kagome bit her lip and obeyed. She winced when he hiked her up a little higher and various areas of bruised flesh complained, but said nothing when he launched up the rocky face, jarring her with each landing. Reaching the top of the slope, he took off into the foliage, dodging through the dark forest until they came to rest on an extremely broad branch of an ancient magnolia. Inuyasha allowed her to slide off his back, then waited until she had found her footing on the gnarled wood before letting go long enough to turn around and take hold of her hand.

Drawing her towards him as he backed up against the trunk of the tree, he watched her carefully as he hooked his claw into the straps holding her bow and quiver over her shoulder. Kagome averted her eyes, allowing him to remove the weapons and reach up to hang them from a handy branchlet. Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga out of his sash and poked it into her quiver; he then waited patiently for her to surrender Fenik. Kagome sighed quietly and handed over her sword, feeling strangely vulnerable even though she was fully equipped with her spiritual power. Gentle claws tilted up her chin; she reluctantly met his intense gaze.

"I fucked up, Kagome… I'm _so_ sorry," he whispered, stroking his fingertips along her jaw. "I'll make it up to you, I _swear_." Despite the heartfelt tone, she turned her head to avoid his lips as he sought to kiss her. It was his turn to sigh, his hand briefly brushing over her shoulder and down her arm before retreating into his sleeve. "I was so pissed off that you were hurt again, and then that fucking wolf showed up… it doesn't excuse what I said, though. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." They stayed like that, standing close together without touching, their hearts beating a rapid counterpoint to their slow breathing, for several long minutes until Kagome swallowed her own pride.

"I know that I upset you because of how I chose to protect Koga, and I apologize for that, but it was the best I could do at the moment." Exhaling, she quietly added, "If I had defied Sesshomaru by challenging him instead of submitting, it would have been an even bigger mess. Inuyasha, _please_ trust me when I say that Koga is necessary." When he lightly nuzzled her bangs, she moved forward until her forehead was pressed into his shoulder and slowly brought up her arms to circle his waist.

Inuyasha caught her against him in near-desperate hug and buried his nose deeply in her damp hair. _Dammit!_ _The stink of that bastard's poison smoke really clings… it almost completely masks her scent!_ Unaware of the hanyou's consternation, Kagome listened to his heart pound in perfect sync with hers, and gave into the overwhelming sense of security that she found in his embrace.

As she relaxed into his solid warmth, the stresses of the past few days slid away along with the tears flowing down her cheeks. Inuyasha began rumbling deep in his throat, one hand working its way up under her hair to soothingly rub her back in long strokes. As he held the quietly crying woman, he became aware that they had company. Raising his head, he looked directly into two pairs of narrowed red eyes, one set directly above the other and hovering only a few feet away.

Kirara jumped down from her perch between Kumo's ears and padded along the branch towards the couple, her tails swishing. She leapt lightly up onto Inuyasha's shoulder, digging in her claws for balance perhaps a bit harder than necessary, then shot him a look before leaning down and delicately sniffing Kagome. Apparently satisfied that the woman was not crying out of fear, anger or frustration at something else Inuyasha had done, the neko-youkai flicked her tails in his face, crouched, and launched off his shoulder onto the branch above, where she settled herself into a fork in the wood right over their heads. The hanyou eyed the gently swaying twin tails dangling within yanking distance and reluctantly admitted that he understood why the fire-cat was there. _I screwed up, big time, and I just hope that the others will forgive me if Kagome does_.

Kumo snorted a pungent cloud of smoke and dropped out of sight until a soft 'thump' indicated that he'd landed below them on the ground. Inuyasha craned his neck to see the _tenbaryu_ take up a position of quiet watchfulness against the base of the tree. _She's adored and protected by so many different species of youkai; dogs, foxes, cats, __tenbaryu__… and wolves. Shows how unique she is, and how lucky I am to have her for my own._

The storm that dampened his fire-rat seemed to be subsiding; he tucked her more securely into his arms and whispered, "Sit down with me." Giving her a moment to collect herself, he carefully collapsed both of them onto the branch and arranged her in his lap, covering her with his sleeves against the chill of the encroaching night. Kagome's breathing was still slightly uneven, but she didn't resist when he again tilted up her face and began tenderly licking away her tears. Delicately kissing her bruised eye, his lips skirted the swollen crest of her cheekbone where the worst damage had occurred before pausing over her mouth. When she closed the tiny gap to press her lips to his, he prolonged the sweet contact until breathing became unavoidable.

Her expression was soft when they parted; he gazed into her silvered eyes while caressing her cheek with the backs of his claws. Trailing his fingers down her throat, he lightly brushed over Mukotsu's fingerprints. Kagome closed her eyes and lifted her chin to give him better access; Inuyasha quickly bent his head and flicked tiny licks along the uneven line of marks before kissing the tip of her chin. She straightened her neck and nestled against his shoulder with a small sigh, then tried not to react negatively when he gently laid his hand over her breast.

"The bastard was really rough on you," he growled, and she realized he was merely acknowledging that he'd seen the bruises on her breasts, not that he had further intentions. Her impression was borne out when his hand then dropped to splay over the spot on her torso where Mukotsu's fist had connected before sliding around her waist to cradle her close.

"It could have been much worse," she quietly replied, and his arms tightened in response. "He was trying to reach my trouser clasp, but the buckles on my body armour delayed him long enough for help to arrive." Kagome stopped as a fierce growl rumbled from Inuyasha's chest

"He tried to _rape_ you?" the hanyou snarled, his eyes bleeding red. "That's why his fucking stench was all over you!"

"_Tried_being the operative word, Inuyasha," she quickly interjected, nuzzling his throat in a reassuring manner.

"I saw you flinch when you landed on Kumo's back at the hot spring; are you bruised _there_ because of him, too?" he demanded. She nodded, and listened to a stream of violent curses as she was gathered even closer. "Fuck me, anyways… then _I_ attack you verbally… maybe you should've 'sat' me; might've cracked my skull enough to let in some sense…" he muttered, guilt replacing his rapidly-draining anger.

The girl in his arms laughed quietly and regarded him with a wry look. "Doubt it, dog-boy; your skull's too thick to be cracked _that _easily," Kagome commented, smiling gently to take some of the sting out of her words, then lightly tugged on his sidelock to bring his mouth down to hers. The kiss was long and intense and might have led to further reconciliatory activities, but unfortunately they were interrupted.

Kurosei twittered anxiously and almost apologetically as he hovered a several feet away. Above their heads, Kirara meowed in reply before yawning and stretching elaborately. Dropping onto Inuyasha's shoulder, she peered down at Kagome and cocked her head, then walked along his arm until she could rub her cheek against the girl's jaw, purring mightily the whole time. Meeting Inuyasha's wary gaze, the neko-youkai reached up and tapped his nose with a velvety black paw before jumping down into Kagome's lap. Amused red eyes twinkled up at baffled silver and gold; Kirara kept them in suspense while she thoroughly wiped her face and ears before finally passing on Kurosei's message in a series of purring trills.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and woofed at the smug fire-cat, then kissed Kagome's forehead. "Apparently the deer is cooked to a turn and our presence is required," he informed her with a smile.

"I'd look forward to dinner more if dessert wasn't Myoga-san's antidote," she replied, wrinkling her nose while holding onto Kirara as the hanyou stood both of them up on the branch.

"Do you still feel sick?" he asked worriedly, lightly pressing his palm to her brow.

"Much better than before we talked," she reassured, and went up onto her toes for a kiss.

Inuyasha swept her against him, kissing her deeply and with intense longing before whispering, "I _love_ you, Kagome. I wish we could…"

"_Mrowr!_" The tightly-entwined couple started, then jumped apart to give a rather squashed Kirara some air. The rumpled fire-cat gave both of them an exasperated look as she attempted to straighten her whiskers, while Inuyasha did his best not to snicker. Instead, he retrieved their weapons, scooped up both the girl and the neko, then leapt off the branch to land on the ground beside Kumo, who was deep in conversation with Kurosei.

"I'd rather spend some time just with you," the hanyou murmured, kissing her again once they were mounted on Kumo's back and skimming through the trees. "I want this to be _over_, so we can get on with our lives."

Kagome burrowed into his chest, fighting down the familiar prickle of tears as the reality of their situation intruded, and hugged him fiercely. _Be careful what you wish for, Inuyasha… it'll be over sooner than you think, but without the ending you hope for…_

That night, even though she was securely wrapped in Inuyasha's arms, Kagome had the first nightmare of a series that would haunt her in the weeks to come. The hanyou was awakened by a suddenly pounding heartbeat in his chest, as if he'd abruptly gone into a flat-out run. Alert and tuning his senses for danger in the dim cave, the hanyou quickly realized his mate was in the grip of some dark imagining. Her lips moved and her limbs twitched as her heart rate accelerated until she sat bolt upright with a wordless cry that roused several guardsmen and attracted Sesshomaru's attention.

"Kagome… Kagome… its all right… wake up, _koishii_," Inuyasha urged, gently patting her cheek until her wild eyes fastened on his. Kagome stared at him for a long moment, then she buried her face in his chest, clinging tightly to his suikan with whitened knuckles. He rocked her gently, rumbling soothingly, while she shivered and whimpered.

"What did you dream of?" he asked softly, when she finally relaxed her death-grip on his robes and her breathing had calmed.

She shook her head, whispering so softly he had to strain to hear it, "It was dark and I was alone… trapped… couldn't reach you…"

"Shhhh,_koishii_… it was just a bad dream… you're safe with me." Inuyasha tucked the trembling girl under his chin and held her tight until she fell into a restless slumber, but found he could not easily follow. _Why do I feel so cold? It was just a dream, nothing more._ He rested his cheek against her dark hair, but even her familiar scent couldn't soothe him because despite the bath earlier that evening, the disturbing death-smell of the Seven clung to her like a shroud.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**A/N:** Yes, it's the ever-handy Foreshadowing Nightmare plot device… but it probably doesn't mean _quite_ what you think!


	78. Suffer The Children

**Disclaimer:**Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N:**Approximately six months after I started posting the fic, someone asked me if the Band of Seven would make an appearance; at the time, I'd intended on ending it sooner than the Mount Hakurei arc, but then thought, "Oh, why not? Bankotsu's kinda cute, in a homicidal sorta way…"

Nearly two years later, he finally takes the stage! Thanks to _everyone_ who has stuck with the fic for this long!

**Bouquets**to Forthright, Nokomarie, Ranuel and Susanne TJ for their extremely valuable research, comments and suggestions. Also thanks to 'Apocalypse Now' for the loan of what is possibly that movie's most famous line.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 78: Suffer the Children**

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

_**Early the next morning…**_

"Are you gathering herbs again today, Suikotsu-sensei?"

"Yes, Kikyo-sama; the days grow shorter and colder, and I must have sufficient stock laid in for the winter. _Senburi_ is plentiful right now, so we will fill our baskets while we can; we will return when the sun reaches its zenith. Would you be so kind as to check on the man who cut his leg and change the dressings?"

"Of course," Kikyo replied solemnly. The doctor smiled warmly at her, his eyes crinkling, as he shouldered a wicker basket. Chiyo and the boy followed suit and bowed before skipping along in Suikotsu's wake, their bright chatter enlivening the early morning chill.

The rest of the older children disappeared on their appointed errands, and Kikyo set herself to the tasks of tidying the pavilion and instructing the youngest, permitting herself to enjoy their innocent excitement. _It is very peaceful here, as the doctor says, but I must not let down my guard because that shard in his neck is sure to attract trouble._

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**The same very early winter morning…**_

"Choose a target."

"Excuse me?"

"Will that waterfall suffice?"

While Kagome's brain played catch-up with the taiyoukai's abrupt demand, Inuyasha wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and squinted across the gorge at the mountainside Sesshomaru had indicated. "Good as any, I guess… what do you think, _koishii_?"

Juggling her mess tin and her tinted shooter's glasses while she swallowed a spoonful of rice porridge, she narrowed her eyes at the small plume of silver visible against the dark trees not far below the peak of the mountain opposite to their billet, and tried desperately to figure out what Sesshomaru wanted. "Er… I suppose so… um, for what purpose, sir?"

"This celebrated 'weapon' of which I am supposedly a component should be tested."

"Oh! Um… er… right _now_?" she stammered. The taiyoukai treated her to a frigid look and glided away from the cooking pits towards the cliff face, obviously expecting her to follow. The rest of their companions, including the _tenbaryu_, watched with great interest as Inuyasha hauled Kagome to her feet and pulled the spluttering girl along as he went after his brother.

When the pair reached Sesshomaru, he quirked an eyebrow at the flustered woman. "Procedure?"

She turned several shades of pink; noting the taiyoukai's eyebrows disappearing under his bangs, she hurriedly admitted, "A voice… a powerful male voice… thundered inside my head when we were inside your father's tomb. The Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga seemed to recognize…" she trailed off as something occurred to her.

Fenik? Was that _you_?

_Knew you'd figure it out eventually, sweetheart._

All this time, I thought it was the Inu no Taisho…

_He's long dead, Nixie. It was Midoriko that composed the fancy verse, though._

Okay; do we take custody of both swords again?

_No. I have to draw on the pups' __youki__ energy to make this work, so you just hold on tight to me. Tell them to bring out the old men, and aim them at the target; I'll talk both you and them through the process._

"All right," she said aloud, and grinned more confidently than she felt at the two brothers, one showing concern and one impatient curiosity. "Draw your swords and point them at the waterfall." Sesshomaru looked distinctly sceptical, but Inuyasha immediately complied. As the Tetsusaiga flashed to its full size in the frosty dawn, the taiyoukai gave her a considering look and released the Tenseiga. Both waited expectantly, their weapons held at the ready.

Now what?

_They have to touch… the swords, that is._

Um… which part?

_The tips, of course. Go on, the old men won't bite._

Their owners might!

"Um, the swords have to connect… like this…" Moving before thinking, she caught hold of each brother's wrist, intending to bring the weapons into alignment. As soon as she unwittingly completed the connection, all three fangs howled a deafening chorus that caused several accidents of the spilled-tea variety around the cooking fires as the troopers stared at the three figures wreathed in a perfect storm of leaping green and silver-shot red energy.

Inuyasha immediately moved to step slightly behind Kagome, bracing her with his body and wrapping his free arm around her waist as _youki_ boiled up around them. Sesshomaru looked down at the young woman clinging to his wrist; his own eyes widened as hers began to glow with unearthly light and that metallic scent of raw power filled his nose. Her new body armour was concealed by her dragon-hide tunic, but he had no doubt that it was fluorescing exactly the same way as on that long-ago night when he'd faced her as an enemy inside his father's tomb.

'_Touch the tips together and channel the energy through the blades,_' ordered a deep, masculine voice emanating from Kagome's throat, and her grip tightened as she brought the enchanted metal into contact by pulling Tetsusaiga back and pushing Tenseiga forward. They were instantly buffeted by even more powerful waves of _youki_ as coils of red and green energy peeled off from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's auras and roared down the lengths of their blades to form a crackling stream that arced out over the gorge.

'_Increase elevation.'_ Her iron hold brought up the weapons ever so slightly as Kagome sighted down the colourful, laser-like beam and aimed it squarely at the distant mountainside. _'Right there… don't move, pups.'_ Both brothers blinked, then ducked their heads slightly to protect their faces when Kagome let go of their wrists and drew her own sword, raising it over her head.

To the watching youkai and humans, it appeared that a silver torch exploded into being and caused a raging typhoon of demonic power to thunder over them. The _tenbaryu_ huddled together in a compact mass and everyone else went to ground, trying to shield themselves from flying rocks and dust while not missing a second of this incredible show.

Concentrated silver energy whirled around the three participants, whipping their hair and clothing and threatening their footing. Sesshomaru felt something hook into his obi, and a quick glance confirmed it was Kagome's hand. She tugged him a half-step closer, then peeled Inuyasha's hand away from her hip and curled his fingers into the yellow-and-violet silk, locking the two brothers together as she brought her sword down to rest on top of the other fangs.

Strands of silver instantly wound around the boiling red and green energy, binding the two streams into one that reached across the gorge and blasted into the mountainside, immediately obliterating the picturesque waterfall and hundreds of square feet of solid rock. The ground beneath their feet shook as the swords continued to deliver a devastating punch, until the cliff face opposite began to collapse in roaring streams of pulverized granite, earth and vegetation.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Not all that far away, as the crow-youkai flies, Kikyo's head snapped up as awareness of a surge of impossibly powerful demonic energy disturbed the serenity of Mt. Hakurei's spiritual barrier. _What on earth…? _ She rose to her feet, interrupting the counting game she was teaching the children and went out onto the veranda. Looking towards the south, she projected her senses, but the source of the disturbance was just out of range. _That does not bode well, but it did not have the same resonance as Naraku's aura…and it seemed oddly familiar._

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

'_Enough!'_ Kagome's blade knocked the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga apart, immediately halting the reaction, and they all staggered slightly before they caught their balance. The young woman drove the tip of her sword into the ground and leaned heavily on it; the metal smoked gently in the suddenly-calm air. _'When a demonic target absorbs the energies, the destructive effects are increased a hundred-fold; there won't be much left at ground zero,'_ the voice from her throat commented matter-of-factly, and then she swayed alarmingly as her knees gave way.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha let go of Sesshomaru's obi and caught her by the scruff of her tunic, bracing her with his body until she regained her balance.

She blinked dazedly, her eyes back to their normal bright silver colour, and then shook herself. "Are you satisfied with the outcome, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked slowly, her voice also returning to its normal timbre.

"Intriguing," he rumbled as he flicked Tenseiga before sheathing it in a practiced movement. Minutely inclining his head, he strolled off towards the cooking pits as the landslide across the way continued its thundering descent into the valley bottom, bringing with it the distinctive sap-flavoured scent of freshly-split trees.

"I _love_ the smell of destruction in the morning…" came a cheery voice, and then Kohire was before them, grinning broadly. "That was_amazing_, Kagome-sama! We cannot lose with a power like that at our backs!"

She chuckled weakly and tapped her sword as she squared her shoulders. "It's all in the equipment, Kohire-kun."

His gaze sharpened. "If the question is not deemed impertinent, is your sword a fang as well, my lady?"

"More of an 'ignition' switch," she replied, sheathing the blade and adroitly dodging the question at the same time. Walking back with Inuyasha towards their group, she felt mildly embarrassed by the mess caused by their demonstration; the troops were busily cleaning up the disarrayed equipment while excitedly comparing notes. Kagome was offered a fresh mug of tea by Yumiko as they passed one of the fire-pits. As she blew on the steaming liquid and wondered if any porridge had survived the maelstrom, Inuyasha quietly snickered, then pointed.

A small clump of _tenbaryu_ was slowly disentangling itself from a hastily-formed protective huddle next to the hot spring. Kumo's massive head popped up first; his white forelock was plastered to his face and he emitted a disgruntled snort as he blew it out of his eyes. Yoen was next to appear, but he had the opposite problem; his orange mane was blown straight up and he had apparently been sitting on top of Kurosei because he was heaved rear-end up as the black stallion emerged from the centre of the pile. Ah-Un groaned loudly in stereo as his twin necks untangled themselves, but Misora was in the worst shape.

The poor_tenbaryu_ resembled an inside-out parasol as she peered at them from inside her neck ruff, which had been blown forwards over her face. Tsu was attempting to reverse the effect, but she cried piteously every time the spines holding the webbing were bent back. The guardsman was trying very hard to be gentle, but she kept shaking her head and backing away… until Kumo clamped down on her withers with his fangs while Yoen used his clawed hoof to pin her sharp tail-fin to the ground. Squealing, she whipped her head around, but not fast enough to avoid Kurosei. The black stallion trapped her neck against his chest with his chin, allowing Tsu to quickly pop the ruff back into its proper place.

Misora froze, then chirped in relief. When Kurosei released her neck, she carefully experimented by raising and lowering the ruff a few times before exhaling gustily. Kumo shook his head, then trilled at her as Yoen freed her tail by lifting his hoof. The blue _tenbaryu_ moved forward and draped her long neck around Tsu's shoulders, crooning to him and fluttering her long lashes as if he had saved her from a fate worse than death.

"That mare is something else…" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome reached up and tweaked his ear. "Imagine how painful it would be if the same thing happened to you?" She detected Sesshomaru's_youki_ flaring slightly on the other side of the clearing and absently wondered what had upset him.

"That display was impressive, Inuyasha; did you know the swords were going to do that?" Miroku asked as he and Sango came to join them; the slayer cradled a rather frazzled Kirara in her arms. The neko was grouchily smoothing her fur and shooting dark looks towards the couple.

"She took a bit of a tumble; she was sitting on Yoen's back when the show started," Sango explained, trying not to grin.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and squeezed. "I've seen what the swords can do once before, the day I won Tetsusaiga, but this was pretty incredible. Naraku doesn't stand a chance when we have him in our sights!"

"Miko, what is the meaning of this?" All of them started and turned to look at Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai stood several feet away; when he had their full attention, he called up his _youki _until it billowed around his tall form, setting his hair to dancing. Kagome eyed the green energy, puzzled, until he stabbed downward with a clawed finger.

"Oh… wow…" From the ground to roughly knee-height, the brilliant viridian of Sesshomaru's demonic power was woven with fine threads of red and silver. Beside her, Inuyasha's aura powered up in response, and his, too, had twisting strands of bright green among the red and silver flames. "Um… it appears that our auras have slightly merged."

"Did you_know_ this would happen?" the taiyoukai demanded, clearly put out by this new development. Kagome had a denial on her lips, until she remembered a long-ago conversation in a jammed elevator, when Yashita declared that the merging of her aura with Sesshomaru's during the Final Battle had allowed the hanyou to stay sane after the well closed.

"I… suspected it, sir," she finally answered; Sesshomaru noticed the hesitation and shot her a sharp look that promised a particularly pointed interrogation in the immediate future just before he retracted his _youki_ and swept away towards Ah-Un.

"I'm not so sure I like having his _youki_ mixed up with mine, either," growled Inuyasha as his aura dissipated. "I feel kinda dirty."

"Lucky that there's more than one way to merge an aura, huh?" Kagome smirked cheekily; Miroku and Sango wondered why Inuyasha flushed a rather interesting shade of pink.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Later that same day**_**…**

"Are you all right, _koishii_?"

Kagome yawned wearily and rubbed her cheek against Inuyasha's chest. "Just really tired… the last few months have caught up with me, I guess." She groaned as she straightened up a little and rolled her neck to work out the kinks. "Two days of being held in the same position aren't helping, either."

"You'd fall off if you fell asleep while riding behind, and you won't let me tie your hands around my waist with your sash, so…"

"No protective bondage, thanks. Would make it really hard to use my bow if we were attacked."

"You're not exactly armed and dangerous right now, either," the hanyou pointed out as he obligingly shifted her upright in front of him on the saddle while keeping a firm grip to prevent any accidents, since they were roughly eighty feet in the air.

"I could yawn ferociously at them… or breathe on them. Please tell me that was the last of Myoga-san's antidote?"

"Yes, it was. How's the cheek?"

"It'll take longer than the bruises to heal, I expect, but at least it doesn't hurt so much any more."

"Keh… what the fuck does _he_ want?" Inuyasha grumbled as he glared over her head at a familiar twin-headed _tenbaryu_ and its rider. Curious as to this negative reaction, because the hanyou had been making an effort to be civil towards his elder brother, Kagome craned her neck to identify the source of his ire.

"Sesshomaru-sama wishes to know the miko's opinion of this aura," Jaken regally enquired from the safety of Ah-Un's back.

"That's miko-_sama_ to you, ya little twerp," growled the hanyou, cracking his knuckles.

"Aura?" Kagome asked in some surprise and sat up a little higher.

Jaken looked decidedly smug. "My lord detected it _ages_ ago with his superior…"

"Stow it, asshole. We've already heard your love song enough times that we can sing it in four-part harmony in our sleep."

While the two youkai traded insults, Kagome carefully inspected their immediate vicinity. _It's faint, but there's definitely something._ "Kumo, head towards those mountains, please." The stallion surged ahead of Ah-Uh, interrupting Jaken's lofty response to Inuyasha's latest jibe.

Studying the rocky crags rising before them, wreathed in wispy clouds, Kagome blocked out her hanyou's mutterings while she concentrated on extending her aura. Neither of them were prepared when Kumo suddenly shrieked in pain and shot straight up. Inuyasha cursed violently and tightened his grip as he fought to keep both of them in place on the_tenbaryu_'s back. "Dammit, Kumo! What's your problem?" he roared, and the stallion instantly returned to the horizontal plane, chirruping apologetically.

"He was scorched slightly; can't blame him for reacting." Kagome gave the stallion's arched neck a soothing rub while taking stock of the situation. They were still a considerable distance from the mountains themselves, but the spiritual power had imperceptibly increased, like a thickening layer of fog.

"This aura is positively enormous," Miroku commented as Kurosei drew alongside, "one of these mountains possibly acts as its anchor."

Kagome tilted her head, considering. "We need to check this out more thoroughly…"

"What the hell? Let's go around it, for fuck's sake!" Inuyasha growled impatiently.

She elbowed him in the stomach. "We have to investigate _everything_ that looks suspicious."

"Shit, with a spiritual aura this strong, do you seriously think Naraku would be anywhere near it?" he demanded.

Sango frowned. "It doesn't seem likely, but why _is_ there an aura here in the first place? What could possibly require this level of protection?"

"It does seem rather strange…" Miroku began before he was interrupted.

"Miko." Sesshomaru floated towards them, his pelt rippling in the cold wind. "Your opinion?"

"Definitely suspicious," she replied, while Inuyasha snorted and received another well-placed jab in the gut.

Sesshomaru's eyes slid to Inuyasha; the hanyou huffed a bit but gave a curt nod anyways. "We'll take Tsu and Kohire and go this way around the barrier," he reluctantly suggested. "Meet you on the other side." The taiyoukai inclined his head and turned away to mount Ah-Un as two brightly-coloured _tenbaryu_ detached themselves from the small group of guardsmen and flew towards them. "Let's make this fast," the hanyou grumbled. "Every hour we waste pissing around, that bastard's growing stronger…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Not long afterwards…**_

"_Shard!_"

"What? Where?"

"Over that way!" Kagome pointed to the right and then frantically waved at the rest of their group.

"How many?" Inuyasha demanded, urging Kumo to pick up his already formidable pace.

"Just one…" she answered, distinctly puzzled.

"Is it Kohaku?" the hanyou asked in a low voice as Kurosei and his passengers drew within hearing range.

She wrinkled her brow as she analyzed the shard's aura. "I don't think so…"

"Is it the Band of Seven?"

Pursing her lips, she shook her head. "Jakotsu and Mukotsu's shards were so dark, but this one is bright and clean." The group of _tenbaryu_ swept in a line abreast over the rolling terrain until a village came into view, positioned just inside the aura's outer boundaries. Kagome indicated a hillside beyond the small collection of huts and terraced rice paddies. "Over there… it's moving really slowly."

"All the easier to catch the bastard," the hanyou snarled.

As they drew near the shard's location, Kagome was dismayed to see nothing more threatening than an adult male and two young children laughing merrily as they busily picked leafy herbs. The grey stallion had barely touched down before Inuyasha was out of the saddle and striding down the gentle slope towards the trio, his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

The man looked up, a pleasant smile on his handsome face, which quickly disappeared at the grim aspect of the silent warrior confronting him. "A good day to you, sir," Suikotsu called out, determinedly cheerful even as he gathered Chiyo closer as a precaution, his glance ranging curiously over the wildly-coloured demonic creatures and their riders.

"Keh. Step aside, kids. You shouldn't be hanging around with a dead man," Inuyasha sneered, cracking his knuckles. "You reek of death like the rest of the Band of Seven, so quit pretending to be something you're not!"

"You must be mistaken," Suikotsu stammered, backing away and pulling the children with him. "I am a doctor!"

"A doctor of death, more like… show your true self, you bastard!" The hanyou dove at him, his extended claws deeply gouging the earth where Suikotsu had been standing only a moment previously. The doctor's arms windmilled briefly before he tumbled backwards down the hillside to land in a heap, his fall broken by a rocky outcropping.

"Suikotsu-sensei! Are you all right?" Chiyo called in a panic, dodging around Inuyasha and scrambling down the slope to reach the dazed doctor. The boy followed, but not before he'd kicked the hanyou in the shins and spat at his feet.

Miroku caught Inuyasha's sleeve just as he crouched, ready to launch another strike. "Desist for a moment, please… there is something odd about this shard-bearer."

"Keh. Renkotsu looked normal, too, and fooled me by wearing the clothes of a man he'd killed… this one has the right stench at least, and I don't fucking buy the 'innocent man' act."

Kagome arrived in time to restrain Inuyasha's other arm. "His shard is so bright, though; an evil soul would have turned it dark a long time ago. It doesn't make sense…" She broke off as distant clanking-grinding machine noise filled the air, quickly followed by the ominous sound of an explosion. "Damn, damned, _damnable_!"

"What is it?" Sango asked, as Kagome slowly turned towards the village, her entire posture radiating tension.

"A tank," she crisply replied, shading her eyes to squint at the column of smoke boiling up into the frosty air.

"A… what?" the slayer asked in confusion.

"It's called a tank in my time; a metal cart with powerful cannons mounted on it," Kagome answered, feeling strangely calm even as another shell whistled towards its target. Beside her, Inuyasha cursed Miroku for stopping him from going after Suikotsu, who had taken off at a dead run towards the burning village, with the children hot on his heels. Kagome absently patted the hanyou's arm before heading towards Kumo. "I have a feeling that we're about to get some answers, because there's at least three very dark Shikon shards on the outskirts of that village."

"Why didn't you say so, wench? Let's move!" Inuyasha took off in a flurry of red and silver while Kirara leapt down from Kurosei's saddle and transformed. Kagome shoved Fenik into her sash, settled her quiver on her back and strung her bow, then accepted Tsu's boost up onto Kumo's back.

"Kagome-sama, what are we facing now?" the guardsman asked, his nose twitching as the acrid scent of cordite wafted faintly on the breeze.

She thought quickly and reached down to lightly rest her hand on his shoulder. "Remember how my arrow blew up that tree?" At his nod, she continued, "this works on the same principle, except that the 'arrows' are fired out of a hollow tube, not from a bow. Watch for the muzzle flash; you should be able to track the path of the missile and avoid it."

Blowing his wheat-coloured bangs out of his eyes, Tsu grinned. "Kiriaisai-sama was right; trouble really _does_ go out of its way to find you."

Pausing in the act of strapping herself to Kumo's saddle, she tweaked his pointed ear-tip. "Trouble's my middle name… let's go before Inuyasha grabs all the _good_ opponents!"

Yoen pranced up beside them, Kohire sporting a particularly wicked grin. "How about a small wager that Jakotsu propositions Inuyasha-sama again?"

"Your money's safe; a better bet would be the elapsed time between the proposition and the 'Wind Scar'; move out!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_What is going on?_ Kikyo rushed up the path, her eyes riveted on the billowing clouds of smoke. The elderly couple from the previous day staggered towards her, barely keeping their feet. "Head for the doctor's pavilion and stay there with the children," she ordered, striding rapidly past them and into the village proper, where she found a terrified knot of villagers huddled against the wall of a hut. A moment after that, she was forced backwards by a terrific blast as _something_ scored a direct hit on the group, sending body parts and earth flying in all directions.

A strange clanking, whirring sound filled her ears as she shook herself and peered through the smoke and dust, only to stare in dumbfounded horror at a bizarre metal construct rumbling towards her through the broken village. It ground to a halt on the other side of the impact crater, and she took a good long look at her opposition. The metal monster had two large saw-bladed wheels projecting out to the sides, as well as five massive offset tines connected by complex gearing spanning the front; these appeared to provide the propulsion by clawing into the ground and pulling the body along.

Kikyo noted the smoking twin barrels projecting upwards, but didn't immediately connect their presence with the crater before her. However, she easily detected the glowing black shards in the throats of the two human figures perched on a narrow platform that ran all the way around the sides and across the front above the tines; with a kind of shock she realized that the thing they were seated on also had a human head and a Jewel shard. _What __are__ these creatures? They __must__ be Naraku's minions!_

"Kikyo-sama! Are you all right?" Suikotsu stumbled to her side, panting heavily, then paled instantly when he saw the dead flesh and pools of blood scattered everywhere.

"Perhaps you should retreat to the pavilion and treat the wounded," she murmured. "The children need you."

"_Honestly_, Suikotsu… you are such a friggin' pain in the ass!" Jakotsu grumbled, shooting a dark glare at the hesitating doctor. "We go out of our way to pick you up, and you're not even glad to see us?_Jerk_."

"_**Gershhh!**_"

Renkotsu ignored Jakotsu's sullen pout to assess the woman carrying a bow standing next to the long-missing member of the Band of Seven. _Hm. I wonder if that is the priestess we were warned about? _"Enough dallying, Suikotsu… come here," he ordered brusquely. "We were told to bring you back with us, and we don't have time to mess about."

The doctor straightened. His face was still very pale, but he stoutly insisted, "I've never seen you before in my life! Please, leave me alone!"

Beside him, Kikyo tensed. _What on earth is happening here? These men… their shards are so dark, and they claim that Suikotsu is one of them… yet, his soul is pure!_ Movement on her periphery had her flicking a quick glance, and then barely stifling her surprise. A familiar figure clad in brilliant scarlet came to a dead stop as he realized who was standing next to Suikotsu. Kikyo allowed herself to admire the hanyou for a moment before calling, "We meet again, Inuyasha," while deliberately ignoring his companions.

Jakotsu instantly perked up. Straightening from his slouch, he peered around excitedly before locating the stunned hanyou. "_Oh!_ Oh! Inu-chan! I _missed_ you!" he squealed, waving wildly and nearly losing his footing on Ginkotsu's armoured deck.

Renkotsu sighed exasperatedly at the swordsman's antics, then harrumphed, "Didn't at least _one_ of you die? Honestly, what does it take to kill a few puny humans?"

"More than what you have, asshole!" Inuyasha shouted, gathering himself for battle.

"Inuyasha! Don't rush in blindly!" Kagome roared, but it was too late; the hanyou was already in motion. "_Dammit_… Sango, you're with me on air cover. Miroku?"

"I will accompany Inuyasha on the ground," he answered. "Kikyo-sama will not likely be aware of the Seven's unique characteristics and may require assistance."

"Good enough. Be prepared to drag him out of there if the situation deteriorates, because we know it will."

As Miroku and Kurosei charged after the hanyou, Tsu spoke up. "Inuyasha-sama indicated that Renkotsu uses fire and some kind of wires to attack," he reminded them, then asked, "but what in all the hells is powering _that_ thing?"

"It has a Jewel shard, too, so there must be one of the Seven in there somewhere. Those cannons mounted on the turret are its main armament," Kagome answered, inspecting the construct's appearance.

"Great," Sango grumbled, hefting Hiraikotsu. "Will we be able to get close enough to do any real damage?"

The other girl pulled a black-fletched arrow out of her quiver and weighed it in her hand. "I need 200 yards or less to disable that tank; Jakotsu's sword doesn't have anywhere near that range, and I'll gamble that Renkotsu's weapon doesn't either. That leaves the cannon, but Kumo should be able to dodge whatever they throw at us." She glanced at the two guardsmen. "You two run interference with Jakotsu and Renkotsu's weapons… but _don't_ take unnecessary chances. That's an _order_."

"Yes, my lady," they chorused, and the group rapidly deployed.

Inuyasha reached the edge of the crater and drew Tetsusaiga. "It's payback time for the shit you pulled at the temple, Renkotsu," he snarled, his aura flaring.

The fire-master sighed heavily, "Jakotsu, go deal with Suikotsu; I'll put this dog out of his misery."

The swordsman's mood instantly soured. "_Why_ do you persist in keeping me apart from my beloved Inu-chan, big brother?" he demanded petulantly. "I'm beginning to think that _you_ want him all for yourself!"

Renkotsu rolled his eyes while uncorking a large gourd. "Absolutely, Jakotsu; you've caught on to my cunning scheme… would you quit spouting nonsense and do your job?"

"Why me?" he whined, reluctantly drawing his sword and hopping down from Ginkotsu's deck.

"He has to bleed, remember?"

"Oh, right… heh… I forgot…" Jakotsu giggled in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck, then squared up to Suikotsu and Kikyo.

"If it is my life you seek, then why did you destroy the village?" Suikotsu demanded raggedly.

"Oh, for the _love_ of…!" Jakotsu growled, still tetchy over losing another chance at Inuyasha's ears. "I really _will_ kill you if you don't wake up!" Swinging his blade, he sent a twisting snake of steel straight at Suikotsu, but Kikyo had already notched an arrow and taken aim. The purifying energy blazed bigger and brighter than ever before; Jakotsu barely flung himself out of the way in time. His returning blade nicked the scaled gauntlet on his own arm, adding to his foul mood.

Renkotsu glanced over his shoulder as he stalled Inuyasha's forward rush with a bundle of entangling wires and a spray of burning fluid. _That is most definitely Kikyo; her death is also desired._ He left the swearing hanyou alone for a moment to take the controls of Ginkotsu's turret and spin it around. Depressing the guns, he rapidly aimed and pulled the firing cord.

"_**Gershhh!**_"

Kikyo was caught completely by surprise by the shell that landed practically at her feet. She was blown backwards into the air, her bow torn from her hand and sent spinning to land some distance away as her body crashed heavily to the earth. Up above, Kagome winced at the sound of impact. _I wonder if she cracked anything?_

"_Kikyo!_" Inuyasha screamed, jolting Kagome with the obvious emotion in his voice, but he hadn't taken two steps before an additional burning web of steel wire engulfed him and dragged him back.

"_Tsk, tsk_. You lose your focus far too easily, Inuyasha! You'll be dead in no time if you keep this up!" Renkotsu jeered, sending another wave of flame towards his entangled opponent.

"Miroku! Can you reach her?" the hanyou shouted, but the monk had his own problems. He and Kurosei had also been enveloped in a fiery steel net; clinging to the saddle, he swung his staff to keep the burning liquid away as the _tenbaryu_ fought free using fangs and hooves, only to be caught again. Yoen swept in to assist, Kohire using his lance to drag away the wires.

Suikotsu rushed to Kikyo's side despite his own injuries, but small, frightened voices calling his name diverted his attention from the priestess. Chiyo and the boy rushed towards him, concern and fear alive on their face; he leapt to his feet and desperately waved them away. "No! Don't come any closer!"

Rocks scuttered behind him; he was on the move before the deadly steel reached past him, grasping for the children's lives. Instead of their tender flesh, however, the blade bit deeply into Suikotsu's back. His body arched painfully as he fell to his knees, then jerked when Jakotsu yanked his weapon free of flesh and bone, a satisfied grin on his painted face.

"Suikotsu-sensei! Oh, _no_!" Chiyo knelt in front of him and pressed her small hands flat against his chest, tears streaking down her face.

"I'm… fine… Chi-chan…" he slurred, his eyes wide and staring somewhere over her head.

Above the tableau, Kagome twitched as a creeping malevolence struck her consciousness. _What the…?_ Lowering her bow, she rapidly scanned the area for an explanation and zeroed in on Suikotsu, watching in horrified fascination as the shard palpably throbbed twice before it turned deepest black and the doctor's aura became a writhing mass of corruption.

"S-Suikotsu-sensei?" the boy quavered, his expression edging towards terror. In answer, one of the doctor's hands fastened around the child's throat while the other pinned Chiyo to the ground. At Kagome's shout, echoed by Chiyo's frightened scream, Sango and Kirara whipped around. As Suikotsu continued to squeeze the life from the boy while emitting a dark, chilling laugh, the slayer and Kirara dove on him, Hiraikotsu swinging like a huge blade as she sought to knock him away. Inuyasha arrived first, causing the hissing neko to veer wide.

The hanyou trailed flaming wires, but he landed a solid punch to the side of Suikotsu's head and tore the boy out of his grasp. As his opponent leapt away with surprising agility, Inuyasha caught hold of Chiyo by the back of her kosode and slung both her and the semi-conscious boy towards the slayer as Misora and Tsu streaked in to lend assistance. "Get them out of here!" he roared, then shook himself free and squared up to Suikotsu. "Finally showed your true colours, you fucking bastard…"

Oddly-coloured eyes, the iris so pale as to be almost invisible, glittered malignantly. "My parents were legally wed; can you say the same for _yours_, lad?" He straightened up and turned his newly-striped face to the sky. "Ah… so good to be finally free again."

Inuyasha studied his opponent while surreptitiously edging towards Kikyo, who lay unmoving in the debris of the explosion. Renkotsu called out, "Suikotsu… you'll be wanting these if you're going to play with the dog," and tossed a bundle in the doctor's direction while ignoring Jakotsu's furious yell at _again _being kept away from his preferred opponent. Suikotsu snagged the parcel out of mid-air and unwound the leather thongs securing it, his strange eyes never leaving Inuyasha as he donned sturdy leather half-gloves bristling with wicked-looking long steel claws.

"You want to fight me, lad? Happy to oblige, and then I'll slice up those brats for kicks."

"Keh. You're gonna fight me with those toothpicks? I'm gonna piss myself, I'm so _scared_," Inuyasha jibed, cracking his knuckles and trying not to be distracted by Jakotsu's sword licking at Kurosei's heels as the escaping stallion clawed for altitude.

"You'll be begging me for mercy soon enough, lad, don't you worry," smirked Suikotsu, then viciously struck, but he was a split-second too slow. His steel claws dug a great gash in the earth as the hanyou went airborne.

Twisting in mid-air, Inuyasha came down claws first, reaching for the back of his opponent's neck, shouting, "_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!_" However, the shard inside the revenant again made its presence felt. It had already repaired the damage from Jakotsu's sword and now allowed Suikotsu to roll effortlessly out of the way. The hanyou gathered himself for another strike, hoping to catch the man off guard, but a flurry of loud, grating movement distracted him.

Ginkotsu ground forward, those heavy sharpened tines stabbing into the ground and sending chunks of earth scattering as he rapidly bore down on Kikyo's still form. Renkotsu steered while Jakotsu guided his course from the front of the machine, his face glowing with anticipation of more blood under the wheels of the juggernaut.

"_NO!_"

"Pay attention, lad, or you're gonna get hurt!" Razor-sharp edges bit into Inuyasha's shoulder, the impact of the blow knocking him sideways and further away from Kikyo as the tank chewed ever closer.

_Fuck! I can't reach her!_

As Suikotsu planted himself squarely in Inuyasha's path, grinning maniacally, an explosion shattered part of the gear case powering the tines and Ginkotsu's forward motion briefly stalled, allowing a black _tenbaryu _to swoop in and his rider to snatch up the fallen priestess.

"Nice shooting, Kagome-sama!" Kohire yelled, saluting her with his lance as he and Yoen escorted Kurosei and his passengers out of the line of fire.

"_Fucking bitch!_" Renkotsu roared as a second explosion rocked Ginkotsu, warping the armour plating and blowing off a chunk of chassis. Luridly calling the archer's parentage into question, he loosed a retaliatory fusillade into the sky, but the missiles fell far short of their intended target as Kumo leapt upwards out of range. "Suikotsu! Get your ass over here; we're going!" he shouted, then rapidly spun the turret to let go with both barrels at Inuyasha. Under cover of the flying rocks and dirt, Suikotsu raced to join the rest of the Seven on Ginkotsu's damaged deck.

Jakotsu stood up, blowing fervent kisses as he clutched the turret for balance while the tank thundered away. "Farewell, Inu-chan, my darling! Don't kiss any nasty girls!"

The hanyou made an obscene gesture, then looked around to orient himself. Kurosei landed several yards away, Kikyo lying limp and silent in Miroku's arms. A red and a grey _tenbaryu_ hovered a fair distance up; Kagome sat very rigidly in Kumo's saddle, her arms folded across her chest. _Well, this is awkward_…

"She isn't regaining consciousness, Inuyasha. What should we do?" the monk asked.

As the hanyou fidgeted below them, somewhat at a loss, Kohire reached over and tapped Kagome's arm. "Look at that," he urged. On the edge of the aura, not far from a ramshackle pavilion on the village's outskirts, shimmering eel-like creatures twisted and twined, clutching glowing balls in delicate forelimbs. "I wonder what those are?" he mused, assessing them as a possible threat.

"They're soul collectors," she replied tightly. "They harvest the souls of young women to sustain Kikyo's life."

"But… she's a miko… isn't she?" the guardsman asked, baffled. "The spiritual power of her arrow was incredible!"

Kagome sighed inwardly. _It's only a matter of time before they notice the physical resemblance, too._ "She was raised from the dead by a sorceress, hence her demonic aspect, and requires a regular supply of energy from human souls to sustain her earthly existence."

"You seem to know her quite well," Kohire ventured, extremely puzzled.

"Better than I'd like," she replied with some asperity, but then watched in consternation as the soul collectors cracked apart and vanished, their precious cargo hovering for a moment before swirling upward like an eerie fireworks display. _Crap. This will be my good deed for the century._ Releasing the straps holding her to Kumo's saddle, she beckoned her escort closer and transferred to Yoen's back. "Go to Inuyasha," she quietly ordered Kumo, then cupped her hands around her mouth and called down, "Take Kikyo outside the aura; her soul collectors can't reach her in this place."

"Kagome-sama?" the guardsman asked, peering over his shoulder. The young woman's crackling aura was prickling his skin through his dragon-hide tunic and making him highly uncomfortable.

"Miroku is a stranger to Kikyo; if she were to wake up, it's best if it is Inuyasha that deals with her," Kagome briskly replied, watching as the hanyou accepted Kikyo's still form from the monk and leapt into Kumo's saddle. The _tenbaryu_ immediately rose into the air and headed for a fresh group of soul collectors milling around at roughly the same spot as the first came to grief; Kagome glimpsed Kirara's transformation up by the pavilion as the fire-cat took the writhing demons for a threat. "Let's go," she murmured, and they moved to join Miroku and Kurosei. The monk offered no comment as they followed the grey stallion at a discreet distance.

By the time they caught up and dismounted on the grassy hillside, Inuyasha had already gently arranged Kikyo's body and cushioned her head on his rolled-up suikan. He crouched at her side, his eyes never leaving her face, not even to acknowledge his packmates' arrival.

"Let's hope Kikyo-sama doesn't purify him on sight," Miroku muttered in Kagome's ear, "since he's so kindly used his fire-rat armour to make her comfortable. I'm not sure my restraining sutras will have any effect on her."

"My arrows will," she retorted, but hung back as Miroku stepped forward to seat himself within paper-flinging range of the unconscious miko. Tsu arrived on Misora and instantly picked up on the tension in the air; by unspoken consent, he arrayed himself with Kohire on either side of Kagome, their hands straying to their weapons.

While the soul collectors delivered their burden, the group watched and waited as the glowing orbs sank into Kikyo's hollow shell. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome noticed Tsu's expression change as he studied the supine priestess. _Here it comes_…

"Kagome-sama?"

"Yes?"

"The miko-sama bears a remarkable likeness to you…"

"I am her reincarnation," she answered flatly, and the guardsman shut up at both her tone and the implications… until something clicked.

"Is she the one who sealed Inuyasha-sama?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you are the one who released him?"

"Mm."

There was blessed silence for a moment, but then Kohire carefully asked, "How can you both exist, if you share a single soul?"

"She leased a chunk when she was resurrected."

"Uh… 'leased'…?"

A scorching look silenced the guardsman just as Kikyo's eyes fluttered open. She blinked slowly several times, then she focussed on Inuyasha, sitting as still as a statue at her side. Her eyes wandered to Miroku, seated a respectful distance away, before returning to the hanyou. "Where am I?" she asked without preamble.

"Just outside the village," he answered. "Your soul collectors couldn't reach you, so we brought you here."

"What happened to those men, the ones with tainted Shikon shards? Where is Suikotsu-sensei?"

"They retreated; he went with them."

"Willingly?"

"The shard in his neck turned from pink to black, and then his entire demeanour changed," Kagome spoke up, realizing that Kikyo had missed Suikotsu's transformation. "He is definitely one of Naraku's shiny new henchman."

Kikyo squinted slightly, raising her head from the makeshift pillow to look carefully at the woman she still thought of as her shadow, and her eyes widened as a petite woman garbed in a dark grey leather uniform stepped forward. The undead miko wasn't entirely sure what to make of the tall youkai guarding Kagome's back, nor of the huge horse-like animals regarding her with wary curiosity, but the long bow towering over the other woman's shoulder was a clear indicator that some things remained the same.

Frowning slightly at Kagome's black eye and bruised cheek, Kikyo refrained from commenting in favour of discussing the current situation. _Defeating Naraku is more important than our personal antagonism._ "I'm sure you have noticed the extreme sanctity of this land?" she began. "Its purity is attributed to Mount Hakurei."

"I have heard of Mount Hakurei," Miroku interjected, "and its power to absolve any sin. The air is _very_ pure in this area."

"I assume that once Suikotsu-sensei's shard was corrupted, he could no longer stay within the barrier," Kikyo said, but Kagome raised her hand.

"Actually, no. His blood was shed by Jakotsu, as he rushed to protect the children, and that's when this new, violent personality took over. The purity of the Seven's shards have no effect on their ability to wreak havoc." She lightly touched her bruised cheek. "Trust me on this one, especially since they retreated deeper _into_ the aura, not away from it."

"Is it possible that Suikotsu harbours two individual souls within one body?" Miroku asked, rubbing his chin.

Kagome looked askance at the monk but held her tongue. _Souls, and ownership of them, are kind of a sore spot considering your current audience, houshi-doushi!_

"That could explain the extreme change that you witnessed," Kikyo agreed, sitting up and carefully testing her limbs. "The one soul could suppress the other until outside forces brought about a shift."

"Somehow, the Seven have immunity to the purifying aura; this bears closer scrutiny," Miroku said thoughtfully, but they were interrupted by Sango's arrival. The monk immediately rose to his feet and went to her, taking one of her hands in both of his own.

Sango shot an apologetic look at Kagome before addressing Kikyo directly. "If you are recovered, Kikyo-sama, would you please accompany me back to the pavilion? The children are asking for you."

"Are there many wounded?" Kagome quickly asked.

"Enough that your expertise and your medical supplies would be appreciated," Sango replied before smiling wanly up at Miroku. He tugged her close and pressed a brief kiss to her forehead.

"I will come," Kikyo said simply, attempting to stand. Inuyasha quickly offered her his hand; she looked from it to him and back again before accepting his assistance.

"What will you do, Kikyo?" he asked quietly as she tested her balance.

"I will protect these children as best I can," she murmured. "I cannot remain for extended periods any nearer to the mountain."

Kagome resolutely turned her back on the couple and marched over to Kumo. After hanging her bow and quiver on the pommel of his saddle, she unbuckled the clasp on the saddlebag in search of her medical supplies. The grey stallion reached back to bump her arm, chirping softly. Smiling crookedly, she gave his leathery muzzle a quick rub._It's really tempting to give Inuyasha a taste of his own medicine and blow a gasket over how he's acting towards Kikyo, but I'll take the high road… this time._ Locating what she needed, she closed the flap and shouldered the bright yellow bag as she joined Sango and Miroku. Kikyo stepped away from Inuyasha and without a backwards glance advanced towards the trio.

Sango squeezed Miroku's hand before letting go to lead the way back to the pavilion. As they walked, the hair on the nape of Kagome's neck tingled; she squared her shoulders rather than give into the nervous idea that Kikyo might take this opportunity to strike at her unguarded back. _She wouldn't try anything in front of Inuyasha… I hope._

When they reached the lopsided staircase, Sango and Kagome stood aside, allowing Kikyo to precede them into the building. The miko was greeted with relieved exclamations by both adults and children; several of the very youngest promptly attached themselves to her hakama and trailing sleeves. When she seated herself to examine the bruises on the boy's throat, they continued to cling to tiny fistfuls of fabric and huddle close for solace.

There was a long moment of silence when Kagome entered the room in Sango's wake as she was sized up by the villagers. It was Chiyo who finally blurted out, "Are you Kikyo-sama's sister?"

Kagome stopped and floundered a little, until she met Kikyo's steady gaze across the room. "We are related," she carefully replied and left it at that. This seemed to reassure the gathered company, who were inspecting her uniform with puzzled frowns, so she had no shortage of takers when she opened her kit. With Sango's assistance, she soon had all of the minor cuts and abrasions looked after; just as she tied off the last bandage, several of the old men tottered up, carrying two badly bleeding victims.

However, when she and Sango moved to clear spaces on the floor in preparation to offer treatment, the new arrivals hesitated, shooting appealing looks at Kikyo. Kagome was pleasantly surprised when the other miko waved off their concern by saying, "She is adequate to the task; do not fear her methods." Reassured, the men deposited their compatriots and Kagome set about cleansing and stitching the unconscious men's wounds.

As she worked, Kirara appeared in her kitten form and jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder, purring vigorously while butting her head against the girl's cheek. She then hopped down to greet Sango before weaving her way among the children, most of whom were only too happy to pet the 'kitty' despite the waving twin tails and large red eyes sported by this unusual specimen. The neko seated herself briefly at Kikyo's knee and sized up the undead miko while Kikyo regarded her just as intently. Apparently deciding she wasn't a threat, Kirara mewed and began to make friends with the wee ones who had commandeered Kikyo's lap.

Miroku had seated himself on the veranda at some point and was speaking quietly with several of the old-timers; from snatches of overheard conversation, it sounded like he was picking their brains for information on the surrounding area. Of Inuyasha and the guardsmen, there was no sign; Kagome wondered if they were looking for survivors in the rubble or tracking the Seven. She had her answer when Tsu arrived, carrying Kikyo's bow. An abrupt silence fell as the villagers warily inspected the tall, blond-haired dog demon. He stiffened a little in response to the sudden undercurrent of hostility, but bowed politely to Kikyo and gave the humans a small nod as he propped the weapon against the doorframe.

"Tsu-kun… are you burying the dead?" Kagome asked, breaching the awkward silence.

"Yes, my lady," he replied, relief colouring his tone. "The grave is nearly complete; I am here to escort Miroku-sama to give the blessing."

Hearing his name, the monk stood up, straightened his robes and stepped forward. Pointedly polite, Miroku intoned, "My thanks to you for your consideration, Tsu-kun; these good people are undoubtedly honoured to have a powerful youkai such as yourself showing respect for their losses." Bowing, he swept the baffled guardsman out the door and off the veranda, heading towards the still-smoking ruins.

Having no other patients, Kagome and Sango began tidying away the remaining supplies. After a short interval, during which Kagome was subjected to much whispered speculation over her bruising and the fact that her uniform was the same as that worn by 'the youkai', there was a flurry of movement outside, as four _tenbaryu_ arrived piled with rice barrels, pots, bundles of clothing and miscellaneous other supplies. Thankful to escape the atmosphere inside the pavilion, the two women excused themselves and set to the task of unloading; a few of the men hesitantly followed and after watching for a little while, finally offered to assist. While the rice barrels were rolled up under the veranda and water sent for, fire-pits were scraped out in the space before the building in preparation for cooking fires.

"This is a great misfortune for these people, happening so close to winter," Sango murmured in Kagome's ear.

"I know, but there isn't much we can do about it," the other girl whispered back.

"We should find our own camp, so as not to stretch their resources," the slayer declared, eying the meagre row of rice barrels. "Not too far away, though, in case the Seven come back." She waved to her husband as he made his way up the path from the village.

"They achieved their goal of retrieving Suikotsu, so it is unlikely that they will return," Miroku opined as he joined them. "The grave has been blessed; shall we be on our way? Tsu-kun and Kohire-kun are organizing a campsite for us a little way outside the aura's influence, and Inuyasha has gone hunting for our supper."

Kagome had half a thought to alert Kikyo to their departure, but she was taken aback when the other miko appeared on the veranda, sans limpet-children, and addressed her directly. "A word, if you please," Kikyo requested in a tone that brooked no dissent, then descended the stairs and began crossing the meadow, away from the pavilion and curious ears. Kagome glanced at Miroku and Sango, then shrugged and handed over the medical bag before following.

At a suitable distance, Kikyo turned and faced her across a swathe of dry grass, whispering sibilantly in the late afternoon breeze. Against the darkening sky, Kikyo's brilliant robes made a dramatic sight, the trailing sleeves and full hakama billowing softly, her loosened hair twining around her face. In response, Kagome took up a deceptively casual stance, turning her body slightly to present a smaller target, her hand tightening on Fenik's hilt.

"We have been enemies," Kikyo began abruptly, "but we cannot afford that luxury if we wish to defeat Naraku."

"Agreed," Kagome offered cautiously, wondering where this was going.

Kikyo paused, closely examining the sword, the silver eyes, the strange leather uniform marked with the emblems of rank, but her gaze rested longest on Kagome's bruised face. "How did you acquire those injuries?"

"Fighting the Band of Seven," Kagome retorted impatiently. "Kikyo, is there something that you wish to say? Perhaps you should ask about the Band of Seven and their weapons; you most likely wouldn't survive a direct hit from those cannon…"

"Do you love him?"

"Uh… what? Do I _love_ Inuyasha?" Kagome fumbled, taken completely by surprise. She forced herself to calm down and met Kikyo's gaze directly. "With all my heart and soul," she answered, then quickly amended, "_Our_ soul," and wondered why Kikyo dropped her eyes.

"My only wish was to live with him as an ordinary woman, free from the demands of being the Protector," she murmured. "Even in the heat of my anger and pain, I couldn't bring myself to strike the killing blow. I sealed him instead, then embraced my own demise, believing I had prevented us from ever meeting again." She paused for a moment, then continued, "My heart couldn't bear the thought of being betrayed over and over again by the man I loved; I assumed that was to be our fate through the lifetimes to come." Raising her eyes to Kagome, she said bitterly, "Karma obviously disagreed with me, because you are here, the Protector reborn, and also his lady wife." The last words seemed to stick in her throat a little and she again looked away.

"You wanted Inuyasha to give up half of his identity to make your wish come true," the other miko growled. "Your desire was selfish, Kikyo, and I have no doubt that the Jewel would have used that to corrupt your plan."

"What are you saying?" the other woman asked sharply.

"Possession of the Jewel has never brought happiness; you yourself know first hand that it only causes death and despair," Kagome declared. "It would not have surprised me if the Jewel granted Inuyasha's wish to become human, but I'm willing to bet it would have turned him into a _200-year-old_ _human_, with predictable results."

Kikyo went very still as she turned this over in her mind, and then a wry smile curved her lips. "You could very well be right," she agreed.

Kagome stood there as dozens of questions and accusations bubbled in her mind, interspersed with flashes of all the enemies they had faced and trials undergone because Kikyo had turned over their piece of the Jewel to Naraku. However, even as she opened her mouth to throw them at her predecessor, she quickly clamped her teeth shut. _There's no point, not at this stage of the game with only a few weeks left. What's done is done, and we're in this together, with our only goal the defeat of Naraku._

"Kikyo, the presence of the Band of Seven and their tainted Jewel shards is a sure sign that Naraku is _somewhere_ in the vicinity, building up his strength until he can strike. He'll be incredibly powerful when he does emerge; you won't be able to handle him alone if you come face to face," she warned. "Inuyasha will risk his life to protect yours, but remember that his soul is bound to mine… _ours_… so please, don't take unnecessary chances."

"I will give your concern due consideration," Kikyo said as her eyes slid from Kagome to focus on a point behind her. Turning slightly, Kagome saw Inuyasha join Miroku and Sango, who were obviously keeping watch on their interaction. The hanyou's hair gleamed in the fading light as he held up a brace of rabbits for the couple's perusal. "He _is_ beautiful, isn't he?" Kikyo murmured softly.

"Yes… and honourable and loyal and a whole list of other fine attributes," Kagome agreed, then cautiously asked, "When Naraku is defeated, do you think you will find rest?"

Kikyo sighed and seemed to notice the filthy condition of her clothing for the first time. "I do not know; I suppose we will cross that bridge when we come to it," she replied, brushing futilely at her sleeves. "I will remain here to protect the children and villagers; if you learn anything about our enemy, you will know where to send a messenger."

"It shall be done. However, I must warn you that the messenger in question will most likely be either a wolf or a dog demon, so please do not purify them on sight."

It appeared to cost Kikyo something to make the concession, because her answering nod was rather stiff, but then she pulled a small item out of her kosode and extended it towards Kagome. "I have been unable to find the holy sanctuary at the mountain's base, and searching for it would endanger my existence. Would you take on my duty to find absolution for the samurai who once wore this?"

"I, um, suppose so…" Kagome responded hesitantly, but she stepped forward to accept the lank twist of grey hair. Kikyo's slender fingers brushed her palm, and a resonance hummed throughout their bodies as the sundered pieces of a single soul called to each other. The undead miko quickly backed away, clutching her hand to her chest, her eyes wide. They regarded each other steadily and evenly for a few moments as an errant wind swirled around them, until Kagome tucked the hank of hair into her tunic and commented, "It appears that rabbit is on your menu as well as ours; shall we?" After the slightest pause, Kikyo bobbed a very brief bow; the gesture was returned, and the two women strolled together through the meadow towards their plainly startled audience.

"So alike… and yet so different," Miroku offered in an undertone. Inuyasha merely grunted as his eyes flicked back and forth between the two priestesses, Kikyo the source of his deepest regret, and Kagome embodying his hoped-for future.

Kikyo saw the way Inuyasha's eyes lit up and how his expression softened when he looked at her reincarnation, and reluctantly accepted what she already knew. _In a way, he loves me still, because a part of my soul dwells within her._ As she stepped past Kagome, Kikyo whispered, "Keep him safe." Briefly inclining her head to Miroku and Sango, she then paused to admire the rabbits. Inuyasha's expression was unreadable as he offered her the bulk of them; she accepted and he accompanied her to the fire pits to turn them over to the villagers.

Sango barely waited until they were out of earshot before she pounced. "What happened? What did you talk about?" she demanded.

"Naraku, mostly," Kagome fibbed, not willing to divulge the contents of this unlooked-for discussion quite yet.

"Is she still going to try and drag Inuyasha to hell?" the slayer hissed, her eyes narrowing as she watched a brief exchange of words between the hanyou and the miko.

"I don't think so… not any more," the other girl answered, watching the same exchange with considerably less prejudice. _I've never thought to ask if Kikyo is still around, or if she crumbled to dust at some point after the well closed. Since she hasn't been mentioned by anyone, I'll assume that her existence came to an end._

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**The next morning…**_

"_This_ is Mount Hakurei?" Sango asked, craning her neck to look up at the rocky crag rising before them in the chilly light.

"That's what Kikyo said," Inuyasha confirmed, his hands tucked into his sleeves against the cold.

The rest of their group looked dubiously at the picturesque peak towering above them until Miroku added, "The elders of the village also identified this as the holy mountain, and I cannot disagree. It is particularly serene and tranquil, without a single evil aura." He looked over his shoulder at the two guardsmen, the neko-youkai and the _tenbaryu_ trailing along behind. "How are you feeling, gentlemen?"

"Not that well, Miroku-sama," Tsu replied grimly, wiping his brow. "I fear that I have reached my limit."

"Me, too," chimed in Kohire, and a chorus of weary twitters indicated the _tenbaryu_'s agreement. Kirara let out a disconsolate mew and shrank to her kitten form, then trudged to Sango's feet. The slayer scooped her up and cooed sympathetically, cuddling the neko close.

Miroku reached to scratch Kirara's ears while contemplating the mountain. "I suppose that it is the presence of the Vortex that is causing me to feel unsettled," he mused, then cast a questioning glance at Kagome. "As our resident 'demonic miko', how are you faring?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "I do feel a little… I don't know… sort of twitchy, now that you mention it," she admitted.

"Can you call up your demonic power?" he inquired curiously.

She tried to flame her fingertips, but the attempt caused intense pain to flare all over her body; with a yelp, she recoiled and suddenly realized why Fenik's voice had been strangely silent since they had entered the aura. On a hunch, she instead tried calling up her spiritual energy, and the resulting explosion nearly knocked her off her feet as pink flames briefly roared around her form until she brought the conflagration under control.

"What the _hell_, wench?" Inuyasha demanded, flapping his sleeves as his fire-rat smoked lightly from standing too close to the unrestrained energy.

"Gimme a sec," she replied and quickly brought her bow into firing position. Selecting a white-fletched arrow from her quiver, she took up a stance and concentrated. The arrow ignited a small firestorm of spiritual power that shrouded her entire body; when she released the bowstring, the missile resembled a comet as it blazed away towards the mountain.

"Fascinating," Miroku commented while Inuyasha grumbled discontentedly and stalked away from his suddenly-dangerous mate, only to run face-first into a shockingly powerful shield. The hanyou let out a pained howl as he lit up like the Hanshin Tigers baseball stadium after a home run as blue-white light crackled over him, and then he was thrown backwards roughly fifteen feet. As he scrambled upright, the stink of singed hair made even the humans sneeze while his furious cursing left them plugging their ears… all except for Miroku. The monk contemplated the middle distance for a moment, then resolutely stepped forward.

"Houshi…?" Kagome called after him.

"Just testing a hypothesis," he answered blithely. As he passed through the shield, blue energy twisted around his gauntleted hand like a heavy glove and remained there, spitting sparks. The monk examined this development thoughtfully, then slowly began to unwind the prayer beads restraining his Vortex.

"Miroku! No!" Sango cried out in alarm, but Kagome stopped her from racing to his side.

"I think he's onto something," she soothed, closely watching the monk as he abruptly snapped up his arm, palm out… and nothing happened. No powerful tugging air currents, no howling winds, no abrupt removals from this reality into the darkness… nothing except a clear blue bubble of energy effectively sealing his curse. Miroku carefully rotated his wrist to inspect the blurred edges of the void visible inside the barrier, then raised his hand to show the others.

"It appears that Mount Hakurei is able to contain even Naraku's devilry," he said in a tone of wonder. Sango handed Kirara to Tsu and immediately joined him; Kagome tried, but the moment she set foot inside the shield, blue lightening wrapped around Fenik and the katana _screamed._

"_Shit!_"

As she staggered back out, Inuyasha caught her before she toppled over. "Coulda told you that was gonna happen," he growled, adjusting his arms to hold her a little closer than her almost-tumble warranted. "Tetsusaiga did the same thing."

Snuggling into the soft fur of his suikan, she teased, "I thought it was _you_ lodging the verbal protest…"

"Keh. As if," he snorted, then stooped to mutter in her ear, "I only howl for _you_, wench." Winking cheekily, he gave her a squeeze and a cocky grin, the first sign of true relaxation since their encounter with Kikyo the previous afternoon. _He was so tense last night… almost as if he was afraid I was mad at him. Well, I could have been, but I chose not to make an issue out of it because he was also beating himself up for not taking Ginkotsu's Jewel shard when he had the chance a few days ago. _

Kagome nestled close, enjoying the affectionate contact, until Miroku cleared his throat. "I believe that it is safe to say that Naraku cannot be anywhere near this shield; if its purity can seal his curse on my family, then he would be reduced to ash in an instant." Something tugged on the corner of Kagome's mind at Miroku's words, but when she turned to look at it, the memory fled as he broadly winked at the guardsmen while adding, "I suggest we direct our search elsewhere in the vicinity; is there any of that grilled rabbit left for our luncheon, or did Kohire-kun eat it all?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Are we there yet?"

"We are approximately fifty feet closer to our destination than the _last_ time you asked, Jakotsu."

"Aw,_hell_." The swordsman fell silent, moodily risking his sandal by seeing how close to Ginkotsu's saw-bladed wheel he could get without actually cutting into the straw sole. "Renkotsu?"

"_What?_"

"Are we there yet?"

The fire-master clenched his teeth hard enough to chip the enamel and glared across the landscape. _Urgh. __Why__ did Naraku have to give our eldest brother seven shards? __Six__ would have been more than adequate_…

"_**Gershhh!**_"

"Hello there, Kohaku-kun!" Jakotsu exclaimed, cheerfully hailing the solemn youth waiting silently by the side of the track. "How have you been? Guess what? I met Inuyasha! He's absolutely _gorgeous_…"

"I am well, Jakotsu-sama, thank you," Kohaku replied gravely, bowing to Renkotsu. His dark glance flicked to the newest addition; Renkotsu made the introductions.

"This is Kohaku-kun; he's off-limits, Suikotsu, so don't think of testing your claws on him."

"No worries, lad," the striped warrior rasped, flashing what was probably supposed to be a reassuring smile, but it came across as a grimace instead. Kohaku politely bowed before springing effortlessly onto Ginkotsu's deck.

"We are impatiently awaited on the next ridge," he said. "Let us make haste, Ginkotsu-sama."

"_**Gersh!**_" Earth flew as tines dug into the ground, sending the tank rumbling over the uneven terrain.

"I can't_wait_ to see our dear big brother again!" Jakotsu enthused, clasping his hands. "I do hope there will be _lots_ of blood!"

"Enough to drown you, we can only hope," Renkotsu muttered sourly, concentrating on scanning the horizon for the one man he both admired and feared. Soon enough, a slender armoured figure was seen waving energetically from the top of a slope; the pitch was too steep for Ginkotsu, so his passengers disembarked and hiked up while he found an easier approach with Kohaku as his guide. The three revenants were all sweating by the time they reached the top; Renkotsu used the tail of his headscarf to wipe his face as they knelt in the dry grass. "It is with great joy that we are reunited, Bankotsu-sempai…"

"Dammit, how many times have I told you to drop that 'sempai' crap, Renkotsu?" growled the dark-haired youth, who appeared to be barely out of his teens. "Hey, Ja-chan! Is that a new kimono? The colour really suits you, buddy… finally came back to us, eh, Doc?" While Renkotsu simmered and Jakotsu preened, Suikotsu bowed deeply.

"My apologies for making you wait, Bankotsu."

"No worries, brother. The delay allowed the nice men in that castle over there plenty of time to bring in lots and lots of reinforcements," the youth replied, hooking his thumb towards a substantial hillside fortress.

Jakotsu shaded his eyes to squint at the fluttering banners advertising the presence of a large number of troops. "Oh, how _exciting_! This is going to be so much _fun_! When can we go? Now?" He was half-way to his feet when a curt hand gesture from Bankotsu had him quickly sitting back down.

"Soon, Jakotsu… very soon. I'm really looking forward to seeing my 'old friend' again; I hope they have been treating him well or I will_not _be happy." His listeners all flinched and edged away from the deadly tone in Bankotsu's voice as he folded his arms and gazed at the fortress. "Not happy at all…" he murmured, his dark blue eyes as hard as ice while the trio of shards in his throat pulsed malignantly.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**A/N:** In this fic, Bankotsu occasionally calls Jakotsu '-chan' because he doesn't mind catering to the swordsman's feminine proclivities. No slash is implied, trust me!


	79. Taking Sides

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sueTormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **In the anime, Banryu comes equipped with a gee-whiz 'Dragon Hammer/Lightning' attack that rivals the Tetsusaiga's 'Wind Scar'. For the purposes of this fic, Bankotsu's abilities are the same as in the manga; his weapon is human-forged without any magic tricks. It is his Jewel-enhanced speed and power in wielding it that makes him such a formidable opponent for Inuyasha. When Banryu acquires shards of its own, it becomes stronger, not demonic.

If you are interested in real-life equivalents to fantastical weapons, Banryu most closely resembles the Chinese _zhan ma dao_, a giant double-edged sword used by foot soldiers against horsemen in the Sengoku Jidai era; there is a Japanese version, called a _zanbatou_, which makes an appearance in _Rurouni Kenshin_. Existing examples of this weapon are so heavy that there is some doubt it was actually used in battle; thanks to Ranuel for the research.

**Bouquets** and much appreciation to Forthright, Nokomarie, Ranuel and Susanne TJ for vetting this chapter on a very tight deadline.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 79: Taking Sides**

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

"Dammit, Jakotsu… couldn't you have left even _one_ woman alive?" Bankotsu demanded, his hand fisted on his hip and an annoyed scowl darkening his face.

"Here, big brother… allow me to pour your sake," the swordsman offered, dipping the ladle into the brimming barrel and tipping the liquid into a shallow porcelain cup. Bowing his head, he extended it to Bankotsu with both hands. Mollified, the youth accepted the cup and seated himself next to Jakotsu; when the swordsman peered coyly up through his bangs, Bankotsu affectionately ruffled the glossy hair.

"I forgive you, little brother. At least with you in charge of the ladle, I don't have to worry about my drink being poisoned." As he knocked back the cup, his eyes were fixed on the distant figure of Renkotsu lounging among the bodies piled up around the destroyed gatehouse.

"They certainly took good care of Banryu, didn't they?" Jakotsu commented, admiring the giant weapon lying across the bloodied floorboards of the veranda.

"I killed them quickly to express my thanks," Bankotsu answered, kicking away a severed leg that was bleeding a little too close to the weapon.

"How is it that you can now wield Banryu with only one hand?" Suikotsu asked from a nearby pile of gently smoking rubble, where he sat cleaning the blood from his claws in the pale sunlight. Renkotsu perked up and moved closer in an attempt to overhear the answer; Bankotsu's eyes narrowed slightly as he quickly thought through his options.

"The Jewel shard gave me some extra strength; haven't you lot noticed the difference?" he asked, deliberately avoiding the 'whole truth' so as not to give away his superior position just yet. "Feels better than when we were alive the first time, doesn't it?"

"_**Gershhh!**_"

"That's right, old friend," he toasted the human tank. "We'd be in a right pickle without your new armament. Nice job on that, Ren-kun." Inwardly smirking at the way his subordinate appeared torn between preening at the compliment or simmering over the familiarity, Bankotsu held out his cup for a refill.

"Bankotsu… big brother… when will I see my beloved Inu-chan again?" Jakotsu asked with a simpering, hopeful smile as he wielded the ladle.

"Tell me about your new love," he teased, his grin widening as Jakotsu's eyes instantly went dreamy and the ladle plopped unnoticed back into the sake barrel.

Clasping his hands and laying his cheek against them, the swordsman heaved a dramatic sigh before crooning, "He's simply the most beautiful opponent I've ever had… long silver hair, flashing golden eyes, the cutest little doggy ears…"

"Sounds like you've got it bad," Bankotsu mock-sympathized. Reaching out, he patted the swordsman's shoulder while continuing, "You'll be seeing your puppy soon enough, I'm sure… right, Renkotsu?"

The fire-master straightened slightly while affecting a bored look. "Inuyasha has a sharp nose, and so do those youkai he drags around with him. Don't you worry your pretty head, Jakotsu; he'll sniff out this castle."

Suikotsu wandered over to join the imbibers and then took a second cup up to Ginkotsu. Renkotsu stooped to examine a fine sword, still tightly grasped in the owner's disembodied hand, then cast a critical eye over the rest of the tightly-packed bodies of the castle's sentries, all cut down by Jakotsu's blade before they had a chance to defend themselves. A few flies began to circle.

"Hel-lo… what's this?" Suikotsu stood up on Ginkotsu's deck, shading his eyes to peer down the mountainside.

"See somethin', Doc?" Bankotsu asked. Renkotsu moved back to the gatepost for a better view.

"Incoming whirlwind?" the fire-master called, wrinkling his brow.

A boiling cloud of dust was indeed reaching up into the afternoon sky, moving rapidly along the switchback access road. Suikotsu jumped down from Ginkotsu and began to leisurely don his claws, while Bankotsu set aside his cup, stretched and scratched himself in embarrassing places. Jakotsu patted his hair, straightened his kimono and pinched his cheeks.

Bankotsu observed this primping and asked in amusement, "Does your puppy usually arrive in a cloud of dust, Ja-chan?"

"No… I fear it is merely Koga, but he's pretty hunky, too!"

Suikotsu shook his head at the swordsman as he hid himself behind a pile of bodies, while Renkotsu whistled tunelessly as he strolled back towards Ginkotsu, his hands clasped behind his head. At that moment, a blast of compressed wind sent bloodied debris flying as a lone figure stalked out of the eye of the storm. Bankotsu and Jakotsu politely applauded.

"Nice entrance, wolf-boy!" the swordsman cat-called, openly admiring Koga's powerfully muscled legs.

The wolf prince prowled forward, his fangs glinting and his blue eyes narrowed as he attempted to discern how many enemies he faced besides the two in front of him. Of the strange wheeled contraption he took no notice; the stench of death hanging heavily in the air over the destroyed castle did a fine job of confounding his nose. "Where's the rest of the Band?" he snarled by way of an opening. "Have those damned dogs already reduced you to two?"

"Hell, _no_! We've been reduced _by_ two… and I believe I personally owe you for my brother Kokotsu, don't I?" Bankotsu drawled.

"Don't fuck with me… where's Naraku?" Koga growled, his aura rising.

Instead of replying, Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu. "Naraku doesn't seem to be very popular, does he?"

"He does seem to attract a fair amount of hatred, now that you mention it."

"_Dammit!_ Where is that rat bastard?" the wolf prince demanded, surrounded by eerie glacier-blue light. "If you won't give up the information, I'll kill you!" As he launched, the ground beneath his feet was cut away by a set of metal claws while coils of sharpened steel whirled around him.

"C'mon, wolf-boy… show us what's under that cute little kilt!" Jakotsu jeered as his sword whizzed back into place. When Koga landed, sneering, ready to kick off again, a change in the air pressure gave him the slimmest margin of warning as the earth exploded.

"_Tsk. _ He's quick," Renkotsu commented. "We'll have to try harder, Ginkotsu."

"_**Gersh!**_"

As Koga righted himself among the crashing rocks and smoke, he was confronted by a huge, gleaming weapon casually wielded by Bankotsu. "Five of you bastards, huh?" the wolf prince smirked, masking his consternation. "Inuyasha better hurry up, or there won't be any of you left!"

Bankotsu smiled pleasantly, but his eyes remained cold. "No wonder you're so agile; those two shards really give you some power. Naraku mentioned that you might be a tricky opponent, but that's okay; I want to test out my Banryu." In a motion almost too fast to follow, the huge blade slashed downward and across, aiming at Koga's legs. The wolf youkai went airborne, but the veranda behind him took the brunt, and half the remaining building came crashing down as the supports were sliced through.

_Fuck! __ What is __up__ with this weirdo?_ The split second it took him to process that thought nearly cost Koga his life as he was again targeted by Ginkotsu's cannons. He glimpsed the missiles leaving the twin barrels and just managed to twist his body enough to avoid a hole through his midsection. Off balance, he cartwheeled through the air, barely missing Suikotsu's claws, until a coil of razor-edged steel looped around him. Curling first into a ball, he used his greaves and gauntlets to knock away Jakotsu's blade, but that manoeuvre put him on a collision course with Bankotsu's oversized weapon. _Dammit! I'm __so__ screwed!_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Is that it?" Sango called over the rush of wind, pointing at the castle nestled into the distant hillside and emitting small puffs of what appeared to be smoke over the battlements.

"Yes, my lady; the scent of death is very strong," Tsu confirmed as he tightened his straps and checked his weapon.

Kagome frowned at the fortification, its banners fluttering in the afternoon sun. _Seven shards at the very least... even accounting for the ones Kohire thinks I lost to Renkotsu, that's a whole chunk of Jewel in residence. Who…or what… else besides Kohaku could possibly be waiting for us?_

"Aren't those Koga-sama's followers?" Miroku asked, pointing at two figures toiling up the steep switchback road.

"_Shit!_ Koga's taking on the Band all by himself!" Kagome shouted. "He doesn't stand a _chance_!"

Inuyasha couldn't help the pleased smirk at Kagome's declaration as he drew Tetsusaiga and brandished the transformed blade over his head. "Same tactics as last time?" he brashly suggested, then wilted a little at the scornful looks directed his way by the rest of his pack.

"Do you mean the rush-in-blindly tactics _you_ used, or the plan-for-success tactics _we_ used?" Kagome asked pointedly, 'accidentally' jabbing the hanyou in the shoulder as she deployed her bow.

"Er… the latter," he sheepishly agreed, lowering Tetsusaiga.

"What about those two?" Kohire asked, watching Ginta and Hakkaku's slow progress.

"It's safer for them to not be involved," Sango replied. "Unlike their leader, they're just regular youkai… and they don't even carry weapons."

"Keh. Just caught a whiff of that scrawny wolf… he's nearly _pissing_ himself."

"I have no doubt that you would, too, if you were in Koga-sama's situation," Miroku sharply retorted. "Let us be swift, before Naraku's minions claim another life."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Koga was reduced to defensive manoeuvres, desperately staying one step ahead of his tormenters, who besieged him from all sides. _Don't know how much more of this I can take… might have bitten off more than I can chew! _ He dodged and twisted, but every move seemed to bring him within range of another weapon. When he tried to jump over the encircling ring of foes, either a loop of edged steel or a finely-braided weighted cable brought him down, sometimes with a blast of flame for variety. Steadily growing more tired, Koga wasn't able to catch his balance quickly enough when the concussion of a cannon-blast threw him directly towards Bankotsu, who waited with a smile as sharp as his weapon.

As the revenant swung, Koga tucked up his tail and his legs and desperately looked for any potential avenue of escape. He saw the huge blade slashing towards him and hoped to give himself enough space that he could land on the weapon itself and push himself off with enough power to vault out of the deadly circle.

"Outta the way, wolf-shit!" roared a familiar voice, and then the battlefield echoed with a loud, metallic clang. As the reverberations travelled up his arm, Bankotsu nearly dropped Banryu, but instead he gritted his teeth and hung on, hastily backing up to so that he could assess the newcomer.

"_Inu-chan!_" shrieked an ecstatic Jakotsu, fairly hopping up and down with excitement while utterly forgetting that he was supposed to be attacking.

"Shut up, _freak_," the hanyou snapped, choosing to ignore Koga's muffled snigger.

"Jakotsu's told me ever so much about you, Inuyasha; it's a pleasure to finally meet the famous puppy-chan," Bankotsu offered breezily.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he sized up this new opponent, aware of Koga putting his back against the hanyou's to face the rest of Naraku's henchmen. "Keh. You must be the last of the Band of Seven… or rather, the Five Losers."

"Out of curiosity, why did you step in to save Koga?" Bankotsu asked offhandedly, although his blue eyes were keen.

The hanyou bristled. "Partially because he's an ally, but mainly because it isn't nice to gang up on a poor, helpless wolf."

A clawed fist lightly conked him on the back of the head. "I ain't exactly helpless, but I was definitely outnumbered. Thanks for pulling my pelt out of the fire, mutt… let's show these weirdoes why they shouldn't mess with us."

Bankotsu was about to lob a sarcastic comment when he noticed the hovering _tenbaryu_ and neko-youkai who were staying just out of range of the Band's various weapons. "So, we can finally get this party started; c'mon down, ladies and gentlemen!" he called up, and barely dodged a flaming pink arrow that embedded itself in the ground just where he'd been standing.

Kagome shoved two more arrows down her boot while she grimly smiled over a memory of Sensei Yashita and Lord Kogashu supervising squads of sweating senior cadets as they dragged two massive examples of antique anti-cavalry weapons onto the field one afternoon. The two instructors had then cheerfully challenged the gawking students to wield the huge swords; the strongest had been able to lever the weapons off the ground by their handles and take one swing before they strained just about every muscle in the attempt. She herself had barely heaved the crescent-shaped pommel on the one example into the air before Sensei Yashita intervened to prevent a likely visit to the infirmary. "_Now_ I know why he told me to keep an eye out for this kind of weapon… at the time I thought he was just joking around," she muttered.

"My lady?" Tsu politely asked.

She blinked and shook herself. "That's a _zhan ma dao_," she said, pointing.

"We've encountered those in battle with barbarian armies on the mainland," Kohire offered. "They've been adapted by a few of the human warlords here and are known as _zanbatou_."

"Should be fairly easy to avoid, considering the size of the thing," Sango commented.

"Yes, my lady; the path of the weapon is exceptionally easy to anticipate," Tsu nodded. At that moment, Bankotsu swung Banryu at Inuyasha with such speed and strength that the huge weapon was a blur; Tetsusaiga rang with the sound of the strike. "Er… it _normally_ is a simple matter…" he hedged.

Kagome carefully scrutinized the dark-haired youth. _One Jewel shard confers that much strength? _ The dark gleam in his throat seemed too large to be a single shard, so she looked closer. "Inuyasha! That one has _three_ shards!"

Behind the hanyou, Koga snorted derisively. "_That_ explains why a puling whelp like him can swing that blade around without breaking a sweat."

While Bankotsu was careful to betray no surprise himself, he noted Renkotsu's startled reaction out of the corner of his eye. "These were bequeathed to me by my younger brothers, Kokotsu and Mukotsu," he smirked. "A few more in my collection, like the ones in your legs, wolf-boy, and I'll be invincible."

"I'll send you straight back to whichever hell you crawled out of first," Inuyasha snarled, his stripes fraying.

"You're welcome to try!" Bankotsu yelled as he charged.

"Stay out of the way, Koga," the hanyou growled over his shoulder as he swung Tetsusaiga into attack position.

"Don't have to tell _me_ twice; I'll keep that metal cart busy," the wolf prince answered before launching himself towards Ginkotsu.

Inuyasha raced towards Bankotsu, Tetsusaiga raised. Again, the two giant weapons clashed, and again the watchers' teeth hurt from the metallic scream. "They're evenly matched… Kohire-kun, shall you and I occupy Suikotsu to prevent his interference in this fight?" The guardsman grinned fiercely and nodded his assent to Miroku's suggestion, then the red and the black _tenbaryu_ dropped towards the prowling ex-doctor.

Sango slung Hiraikotsu into throwing position and winked at Tsu. "Ready to go mix it up with the floozie?" The blond smirked back and Misora bugled her own challenge as she followed the yowling fire-cat into battle.

Kagome and Kumo stayed aloft; she gripped one black-fletched arrow between her teeth and notched another. She saw Renkotsu spin the tank's turret towards Kohire, who had dismounted and was fighting Suikotsu with deadly grace; she aimed and released her bowstring. The arrow blew a chunk out of the decking at Renkotsu's feet and rocked the turret enough that the missiles flew wide of their target. _Now for the turret itself, and then Renkotsu… hey! He has my shards tucked into his breastplate! Kohire was right!_

Renkotsu became aware of Kagome's interest at the moment he caught his balance and she let go with the second arrow. Hissing an epithet, he hauled the turret around and elevated the barrels by sheer force, getting off a shot just before a second explosion jammed the directional gearing. "_Bitch!_" he shouted, trying to load another shell before she destroyed the turret completely. He was just distracted enough to be nearly taken down by Koga; the wolf prince flung himself after the fire-master as Renkotsu tumbled off of Ginkotsu's deck when the tank attempted to evade another arrow that blew off one of his propulsion tines.

"Take a shot at Kagome, will ya? That's as good as signing your own death warrant, asshole!"

"Koga! Renkotsu has my shards!" Kagome yelled, sending a glowing pink arrow at Suikotsu's unguarded back as Miroku sought to take the striped warrior's legs out from under him with his staff. The arrow struck home, baring his spinal column but it only slowed Suikotsu instead of stopping him.

In another corner of the battlefield, Jakotsu was frustrated and furious at losing another chance at Inuyasha as he hacked away at Sango and Tsu. "No one _ever_ asks _me_ who _I_ want to fight; oh, no, they grab _my_ opponent for themselves and leave me with… _this_." He paused for a moment and gave Sango a pitying look. "Women do _nothing_ for me, bitch, but _you,_ my fine piece of youkai ass, deserve my most careful attentions. Unfortunately for you, as good-looking as you are, I'd much rather have Inuyasha's blood on my blade, so just hurry up and _die_ already!"

"You talk too much, pretty boy," Tsu sneered, raising his weapon. "Good enough reason to carve out that shard so you'll just _shut up_!" While Sango loosed Hiraikotsu in an attempt to knock the sword out of Jakotsu's hands, Tsu dove in, aiming at his legs. Jakotsu _almost_ had the opportunity to cut another notch in his hilt, but the glowing pink arrow that slammed into his thigh and stripped the flesh from his femur put him off-balance just enough that he missed the guardsman.

"Would you _stop_ that?" he screeched up at the circling archer and barely dodged another flaming missile. "You're just _jealous_ because Inu-chan likes me better!"

On the other side of the courtyard, Bankotsu grunted, "You're not bad, hanyou… tougher than any human I've fought," as he and Inuyasha battled hilt to hilt, the honed edges of their weapons screeching as they slid past each other. "Why is Naraku so afraid of you? Are you really that much more powerful?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, but he poured more effort into pushing Bankotsu back as he ground out, "You know where he is, don't you?" All he received in reply was a smug look, which told him more than he needed to know. "I'm gonna pin you to the ground with your own weapon and let Kagome purify you limb by limb until you tell us where he is," the hanyou threatened.

"Sounds delightfully kinky, but I'll have to decline your offer, puppy-chan."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"This is the strongest barrier I've ever encountered," Yumiko muttered in an aside to one of the other guardsmen as they observed Sesshomaru apparently lost in thought and staring into space. She mopped her brow and soothingly rubbed her _tenbaryu_'s neck as the beast quietly complained about the aura's effects.

The light show that erupted around Sesshomaru's tall frame when he stepped forward had them all falling back and shielding their eyes; when the singed taiyoukai abruptly about-faced and strode towards a drooping Ah-Un, not a single lip twitched. His sizzling aura made sure of that.

"The barrier is very strong, my lord," ventured the senior captain.

Jaken roused himself enough from his stupor to ask the question all the guardsmen wanted to know but were too afraid to ask. "My lord, it is impossible that a great lump of demonic trash like Naraku could survive contact with this shield; why do you seek him here?"

Sesshomaru shot the toad-imp a wilting look, then tilted his head to gaze up at the shielded mountain. "The youth that attacked Rin is nearby; therefore, so is Naraku."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Hell wasps!" Sango shouted, and all conflict paused as the distinctive buzzing filled the air. Inuyasha and Bankotsu jumped apart, both secretly glad of the respite. Closer and closer the brightly coloured insects winged until they hovered in a dense cloud over Bankotsu, who appeared distinctly unimpressed by their summons.

"_Dammit!_ Why now? We were just getting into it!" he snarled, waving the insistent wasps away. "Brothers! We've been ordered to retreat!"

"_What?_"

"Don't look so sad, Inuyasha; I'll leave you with a parting memento… your _death_!"

"Here's _my_ parting gift, asshole! _Wind Scar_!"

"_**Gershhh!**_"

Thin wires wrapped around Inuyasha's arms as he brought down the blade, breaking his concentration. Baring his fangs, he shouted, "Too late, freak! _Way_ too late!" as he shook himself loose. As the rest of his pack scattered into the sky, Koga yanked free of Renkotsu's fiery web and hitched a ride on Kurosei. The rest of the Band dove for cover while Bankotsu remained standing, hunching over slightly in the very teeth of the blast. Ramming Banryu into the ground, he braced himself against the huge weapon as they both disappeared from view in the sparkling red flames. Once the demonic energy dispersed, among the resulting clouds of dust and debris, Banryu's handle gleamed faintly. Of its wielder, however, there was no sign.

"_Bankotsu!_" Jakotsu screamed shrilly and had to be restrained by Suikotsu from racing into the death zone.

"Poor bastard," Koga grimaced. "I wonder if Kagome can locate his shard before those damn insects grab it?"

"Unfortunately, he's still using it," the young woman grumbled, pointing downward.

Bankotsu straightened up, dusting himself off with an expression of extreme distaste. Jakotsu visibly sagged in relief and flung his arms around Suikotsu; the burly warrior rolled his eyes while awkwardly patting the swordsman's back.

For his part, Inuyasha was appalled to see his opponent emerge, apparently unscathed by the attack that had nearly killed his taiyoukai brother months before. _What the fucking hell? He should have been vapourized!_

"Thanks, Ginkotsu! Good move there, interfering with his sword!" Bankotsu called, raising his hand in salute to the tank, which positively wriggled with delight at the praise. The youth yanked his weapon out of the ground, and stopped dead when he saw the deep gouge carved out of the forged metal. "You _damn_ dog! You scratched my Banryu! I'm gonna…" The insistently-buzzing hell wasps that survived the 'Wind Scar' settled around him in a dense cloud; swatting irritably, he snarled, "I heard you the _first_ time! _Fuck!_"

Swinging Banryu up onto his shoulder, Bankotsu made a rude gesture at Inuyasha. "We'll continue this another time, puppy-chan. Keep your neck clean!"

"You think you can just take off? Nice try, asshole!" Inuyasha readied himself for another strike, but Renkotsu threw a handful of stink bombs that sent the hanyou reeling. As the rest of the Band leapt onto Ginkotsu's deck while the tank rapidly chewed its way over the torn-up ground towards a huge hole blasted in the castle wall, the fire-master laid down a heavy smoke screen to disguise their retreat until they could reach the cover of the surrounding forest and thence the shield.

Inuyasha shook off the effects of Renkotsu's bombs and charged after the sound of Ginkotsu's gears. _If I hit them with a 'Wind Scar', I'll slow the fuckers down at the very least!_ The earth under his feet began shaking violently, and then burst open right in the hanyou's path. Slabs of solid rock thrust upwards as he veered away, rubbing away the tears caused by the thick smoke from his eyes. _Now__ what?_

"Inuyasha… how nice to see you again…" purred a long-unheard and thoroughly detested voice.

"_Naraku!_" shouted several voices at once, and the baboon-furred figure looked up as its body extended higher and higher into the air until it towered over the lone fighter on the ground.

"Such enthusiasm… warms the cockles of my heart, oh yes it does," the dark hanyou sighed before turning his attention back to a very wary Inuyasha. "You've done well to survive this long…" A blazing arrow tore a hole through the figure's chest, but it didn't seem to notice.

"Just another golem, unfortunately," Miroku growled.

"Successfully buying time for the Band to escape," Kohire observed sourly.

"Just 'Wind Scar' that thing and let's get after the Band!" Koga shouted down; Inuyasha didn't need any more encouragement to unleash the Tetsusaiga in a vain attempt to vent the frustration boiling inside him. The golem blew apart with ridiculous ease, as did a large chunk of the remaining fortifications; the rest of his pack touched down around him as he sheathed his blade. Koga was about to take off when Miroku gestured him back to where Kagome had dismounted and was poking at the golem's severed head, a puzzled look on her face.

"What have you found?' the monk asked of the girl.

She crooked her finger in his direction. "Come over here and check this out; this golem is… strange."

Miroku stepped quickly to her side and joined her in contemplation. "How very interesting, Kagome-sama. This golem has the same aura as…"

"Mount Hakurei," she finished.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha demanded as he joined them. Sniffing carefully, his nose still compromised by the stink bombs, he was able to detect a curiously fresh scent, unlike the stench of miasma that he usually associated with Naraku. "This thing smells clean… like flowers and fresh water."

Curious, Koga came over, as did the guardsmen, and took deep whiffs of the rapidly-fading scent. "What's it mean?" the wolf prince wanted to know.

"Dunno, but it's another clue to Naraku's whereabouts," the hanyou answered.

Koga flexed his claws. "I'm going after those assholes now; shouldn't have a problem finding them because they all stink like a graveyard; what're you gonna do, mutt?" he asked, letting a glint of fang show when the guardsmen growled over the insult to their alpha.

Inuyasha raised his hand for silence. "We'll follow this new scent; if you track the Band, you'll probably find that they've disappeared inside a really strong shield. Once you hit it, head _that_ way, and you'll run into Sesshomaru and his patrol sooner or later. Warn him about these bastards and the funny smell of this golem."

Koga raised a dark brow at the tone of command, but nodded his assent anyway before taking off at a dead run through the exit hole used by the Band. His whirlwind had barely dissipated when two gasping wolf youkai tumbled in through the wrecked gates. "Oh, _no_… has he left _already_?" groaned Hakkaku, collapsing into a heap. Ginta flopped next to him, panting heavily.

"He has, boys, but you don't have to chase after him on foot," Kagome said kindly. "Tsu-kun and Kohire-kun will take you to the edge of the shield and drop you off."

"We will…? Er, I meant, _of course_ we will, Kagome-sama!" Tsu replied smartly after exchanging surprised looks with Kohire.

"Give the poor guys a break; how would _you_ like to spend the best centuries of your lives chasing after Sesshomaru-sama on _foot_?" Kagome asked crossly, and the guardsmen nodded rapidly.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Bankotsu folded his arms across his chest and glared into the passing undergrowth, chewing his lip. "All I can say is, this better be a _fucking_ good reason to pull me away from an awesome fight like that… another round, and that hanyou's ass would've been mine!"

Jakotsu's head snapped around as his jaw dropped. "_Not _you, _too_, big brother," he wailed, tugging on his bangs and drumming his heels on Ginkotsu's armour plate. Bankotsu shot the swordsman a quelling look and opened his mouth, but was forestalled by Renkotsu.

"The spiritual power inside the shield has increased tremendously," he observed, loosening the collar of his robes. "I hope we don't have to go right to the base of the mountain…"

"My delicate constitution has had too many shocks," moaned Jakotsu, dramatically mopping his brow. "I'm gonna _puke_."

"_**Gersh!**_"

Renkotsu growled, "I have enough repairs to make already without adding in a wash job…"

"Ho… who's this?" Bankotsu's eye was caught by a gleam of white advancing towards them through the mist of the shield. A young girl, of dainty mien and solemn expression, carrying an ornate mirror in her hands, advanced accompanied by Kohaku.

"Bankotsu-sama," the youth said by way of greeting, bowing politely. "This is Kanna-dono, the eldest daughter of the master."

"Eldest, eh? So that red-eyed firebrand is younger than this one?" Bankotsu asked, scratching his head. Kanna's left eyebrow _might_ have raised a fraction of an inch in response, but the rest of her pallid face remained expressionless. Raising her mirror, she stepped forward and tilted it towards Bankotsu. Bemused, he bent down to peer into the polished surface. A tall, slender figure was striding away, a jabbering green creature dogging its heels. "Who's that?" he asked the silent child.

Jakotsu left off pouting long enough to peer over Bankotsu's shoulder. "Oooh! It's prissy-sama!"

"Prissy-sama?" he asked with amusement. "Is he another of your new crushes?"

"No, silly… he's the one who murdered Mukotsu," Jakotsu replied, scrutinizing the taiyoukai's image and noting the presence of more guardsmen.

"That is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother," Renkotsu chimed in from atop Ginkotsu, where he was picking broken metal teeth out of the turret's gearing. "He's also known as the Lord of the West, according to what his flunkies told me at the temple."

"The master also wishes his death," Kohaku intoned. Bankotsu grabbed the teen by his collar and shoved his face right into Kohaku's.

"The _best_ fucking fight I've had in _years _was interrupted to tell us _that_? Next time, just send a fucking hell wasp if there's an addition to our to-do list!"

"You would have lost your life if the battle had continued," Kanna murmured. "Your weapon is no match for the Tetsusaiga as it is now."

Bankotsu released Kohaku and frowned at the pale girl. He heaved Banryu upright and stabbed it into the ground at her bare feet, then pointed at the deep gash marring the shaft of the giant blade. "Is _this _why I would have lost?"

"Inuyasha's sword is demon-forged; Banryu must be given the same advantage if you hope to defeat the hanyou," she said in that same whispering voice as she ran her dainty white hand over the damaged metal.

Bankotsu scowled. "I don't have time to track down a demonic smith and force him into forging me a new…" He trailed off as he noticed the direction of Kanna's glance and then the subtle gesture of her mirror. Turning around, he contemplated Renkotsu's rump jutting upwards as the cursing fire-master attempted to knock loose the jammed turret, and recalled an overhead shout during the melee at the castle. "_Renkotsu!_"

At the sharp tone of Bankotsu's voice, the fire-master sat up so abruptly that he banged his head on the underside of one of the cannons. Grimacing as he rubbed his smarting skull, he answered, "Yes, big brother… _urk_!"

Bankotsu lightly prodded Banryu's business end into Renkotsu's throat before backing off slightly. "Hand 'em over, Ren-kun."

"Eh… what?" Renkotsu squeaked, suddenly ashen.

"The Shikon shards you swiped from that Kagome; she accidentally ratted you out, didn't she? Now, give 'em up, or I'll help myself to the one in your neck as well," Bankotsu genially threatened in a winter-cold tone.

The fire-master cautiously moved the blade away from his windpipe with the gauntlet on one hand as he fished inside his breastplate. "No need for threats, big brother; I was merely guarding them until you needed them. Here…" He tossed the small pouch to the smirking youth, who winked as he dropped his weapon.

"Sensible decision, Ren-kun. Keep playing it smart, all right?"

"Understood," Renkotsu nodded, visibly sweating.

"How long will it take you to fix Ginkotsu?"

"Only a couple of hours; the bitch didn't hit anything vital," the fire-master answered.

"When you're ready to roll, go after our hairy-assed friend with the Shikon shards. Doc? You and Jakotsu are assigned this Sesshomaru…"

"But… but... _no_! That's _not fair_!" Jakotsu railed, jolted out of his wistful golden-hued daydream and into instant complaint.

"Why not? Prissy-sama has a nice ass."

"I want _Inuyasha's_ ass! _Not_ prissy-sama's!"

Bankotsu gave Jakotsu a long, stony look that had the swordsman immediately cringing away before saying, "If there's anything of Inuyasha left over, I'll let you play with it, Ja-chan." Ignoring Jakotsu's crestfallen look, he tore open the small pouch and dumped the glowing shards into his palm. Contemplating them for a moment, he then pushed them into the damaged steel and watched with intense interest as the gaping slash slowly closed as if it were living flesh.

"Please follow me, Bankotsu-sama," Kohaku offered. "Your next meeting with Inuyasha has already been arranged."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"How about this one?" Miroku shouted down, his hands cupped around his mouth.

The hanyou sniffed again at the surging river water before shouting over the roar, "Nope, but close!" He rapidly bounded up the side of the rocky gorge to rejoin the monk.

Two _tenbaryu_ swept in, and Tsu saluted smartly. "We've checked the water courses within a league towards the north, Inuyasha-sama. Nothing even close to that scent."

"There is a sizeable lake towards the south," Kohire added. "This river more than likely empties into it."

"Might as well check out the lake, too," Inuyasha decided. "It might be easier to work around it to test all the incoming streams." He briefly glared at the distant mountain before shading his eyes to look for Kumo. The grey stallion hovered about twenty feet off the ground in company with Kirara, their riders talking quietly. "Oi, wench… we're heading for the lake," he called up, and in a trice Kumo landed so that he could scramble aboard. Kagome flashed him a small smile as he did so; as soon as he was securely seated, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist, he asked, "What's eatin' you?"

"I _know_ I've forgotten something that's really important to our search," she confessed, "but I can't for the life of me remember what it was, and it's driving me _nuts_."

He tightened his arms and pulled her back into his body. "Don't worry about it," he murmured, running the tip of his nose around the shell of her ear before kissing her temple. "You'll remember it sooner or later."

"I have this feeling I should remember it _now_ to save us some grief _later_," she muttered, leaning back to encourage a closer embrace. Inuyasha instantly complied, dropping his chin onto her shoulder and hugging her tightly. She turned her head for a too-brief kiss, then noticed the grins sported by the rest of their group as the other _tenbaryu_ ranged themselves around Kumo. _I wish we had a chance to be alone together, but it looks like that's out of the question for now._ Sighing a bit, Kagome nestled back against Inuyasha's chest and tried to concentrate on sorting through her memories, but other worries kept intruding. _That damn nightmare last night was even more vivid than the first one… not to mention, if I'm actually pregnant, how much damage did Mukotsu's poison do to the baby, never mind Myoga's antidote? __Shit__…Fenik? Could you check something for me? _

_Sweetheart, I'm a figment of your imagination, not a doctor. Quit worrying about something that you can't do anything about, all right? _

But I…

_You're just making this whole situation that much more difficult. Knock it off… and that's from both me __and__ Riko._

"You still smell like that bastard Mukotsu's poison," Inuyasha grumbled lightly, as if he'd read her mind. Brushing his hand through her hair, he added, "A long, hot bath at your mother's house ought to work… once this shit is over." Before she could betray her mental panic, Miroku intervened.

"Let's question those fishermen about Mount Hakurei," the monk suggested, pointing with his staff at a group of village worthies mending their nets on the lakeshore while being harangued by an agitated teenager.

"Go for it, houshi; find out if anything weird's happened lately, too."

The monk saluted and urged Kurosei towards the group; the rest followed until they were within easy earshot of the rather loud conversation.

"_Please!_ Father has been missing for weeks, and my sisters are distraught!" the youth begged, his hands fisting at his sides.

"You, of all people, should know that the sacred island is forbidden to us, Shintaro-kun," answered one of the men, tugging on the knotted twine.

"I know! That is why I'm asking you to lend me a boat, and I will search Hijiri Island myself!"

"Your father is most likely dining with the carp at the bottom of the lake, Shintaro-kun; you must assume his duties as head of your household," said another with a sympathetic pat to the teenager's shoulder. "You know how dangerous the rocky shoals around the venerable one's island can be."

The listeners exchanged glances while Miroku guided Kurosei down to land softly behind the youth. The men all blinked at the unusual sight of a Buddhist monk swinging down from a red-eyed, fanged, and clearly demonic creature, and scuttled backwards several steps. Shintaro turned around to see what had caught their attention so emphatically, and stared at the smiling monk that had appeared apparently out of nowhere.

Unruffled, Miroku brushed down his robes and gravely bowed. "Would you be so kind as to tell us about Hijiri Island, young sir? In return, we can offer you passage there to search for your father."

Shintaro closed his mouth and nodded dumbly, too stunned by the precipitous arrival of this holy man and his demonic mount to ask questions of his own, and led the way towards a prosperous-looking house on the edge of the village. Miroku politely saluted the gaping fishermen and strolled along in Shintaro's wake, Kurosei following close behind.

The men nearly fell over backwards as another motley group of arrivals touched down on the rocky shore and trotted after the youth and the monk with only the barest glance in their direction. The horse-like demons were startling enough, but the bright blue dragon and the flaming-pawed neko-youkai really did them in, never mind the assortment of warriors astride the creatures.

"A holy man, in the company of youkai?" one muttered to the others.

"He must be immensely powerful, to hold such creatures in his thrall!" They all nodded sagely, satisfied that the monk controlled the demonic host, then wondered why the two tall humanoid youkai wearing dark grey leather uniforms snickered behind their hands.

Meanwhile, Shintaro had invited his unusual guest into the wooden-floored main room of his family's substantial house, but left the exterior shoji open at Miroku's request to accommodate the black _tenbaryu_'s interest. While the youth excused himself to arrange some tea, the monk was joined next to the fire pit by the hanyou while the rest of group arranged themselves outside on the veranda. Shintaro was somewhat taken aback by the appearance of Miroku's companions, to put it mildly, but to his credit, he bowed politely and called in for more tea.

The monk smiled reassuringly. "My friends and I are curious about this sacred island that you wish to visit."

The teenager nodded seriously; Kagome was struck by how much he reminded her of Sota. "It is the honourable duty of my family to look after the venerable one's shrine on Hijiri Island…"

"Who's this 'venerable one'?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Saint Hakushin; he lived over one hundred years ago and became a living Buddha," Shintaro replied. "His mummy is enshrined in a temple on the island."

"_Haku_shin… _Haku_rei… can it be a coincidence?" asked Kohire in an undertone, but Shintaro heard him.

"The venerable one was known as the 'pure-hearted'. He built a temple of worship at the base of Mount Hakurei; it is renowned as a place of cleansing, where any sin can be absolved… ah, thank you, sisters." Three attractive young women filed out with trays holding steaming cups. They were certainly startled by the unusual assemblage of visitors gracing their home, but all managed to serve the tea without mishap. Kohire and Tsu straightened up smartly and made a point of graciously thanking the kneeling girl who extended her tray with shaking hands. She looked up, dark eyes wide in a pretty face, then blushed rosy pink as she shyly bobbed her head in acknowledgement.

Kagome and Sango nudged each other, highly amused, as the guardsmen began gently flirting with the young woman. When her elder sister sidled over to rescue her, she, too, was trapped by the good looks and good manners of the inu-youkai until she was as pink-cheeked and thoroughly charmed. Sango glanced up at Miroku's emphatic cough and tipped Kagome a wink as they all brought their attention back to the matter at hand.

"For how long has your honoured father been missing?" the monk asked after giving the too-innocent guardsmen a sharp look.

"For three months, ever since the night a strange light was seen on the island," Shintaro answered.

"Three months ago _and_ a strange light… that can't possibly be a coincidence," Sango asserted firmly. "But why hasn't a search been made already?"

"None of the villagers will approach the island, because they fear the wrath of the gods if they disturb the venerable one's repose," the youngest sister replied. She ducked her head, blushing at the attention, and continued, "We do not want our brother to go alone, but no one will accompany him."

"Why don't one of you escort Shintaro-kun?" Kagome asked.

The eldest sister, seated behind the teenage boy, spoke up. "Only the men of our family are honoured with the task."

Miroku frowned. "It seems very strange that a saintly man would restrict those who seek his blessing in such a fashion," he muttered.

"It has ever been the tradition," Shintaro stiffly replied.

"We'll take you to the island," Inuyasha interjected. "But I doubt your old man's alive, especially if he ran into the bastard that caused the lightshow." He assessed the sky with a practiced eye. "There's enough hours left until dark; let's go."

"We will return with news of your father," Kohire reassured the sisters, bowing as he replaced the earthenware cup.

Not to be outdone, Tsu chimed in, "Your brother will be safe; I give you my word." The two girls blushed furiously and watched with open admiration as the two youkai made a show of checking their weapons before leaping heroically into the saddles of their _tenbaryu_.

Kagome developed a sudden coughing fit and had to turn away as Kirara let out what could only be described as a scornful snort. Miroku bowed to the young women and escorted Shintaro out onto the veranda while Inuyasha loitered behind. Fixing the eldest sister with a bright golden eye, he growled, "We should be back long before dark, but keep the lamps lit just in case." The twittering females bowed and he quickly exited the building to rejoin Kagome on Kumo.

Shintaro wasn't exactly balking at riding Kurosei, but there was no doubt that the enormous creature intimidated him. Miroku finally had enough of the teen's nervous stalling and boosted him up onto Kurosei's back. His face drained of colour, Shintaro clung to the pommel of the saddle as the monk gave him a steadying pat on the leg. "Now, Shintaro-kun, would you kindly shift backwards a little so that I may ride in front? Unless you'd like to hold the reins, that is?"

"Uh, nooo…" The teen turned even whiter and scooted back, allowing Miroku enough room to swing into the saddle. He then practically plastered himself to the monk's back, wrapping his arms tightly around Miroku's ribs.

"I do require air now and again," the monk remonstrated, forcibly loosening Shintaro's grip to a less-crushing level. "I do hope that you are not afraid of heights?"

"J-just a little…" he quailed, squeezing Miroku's midsection again.

"Then keep your eyes closed until we reach the island. If you feel the need to retch, please aim over Kurosei-sama's flank, as I do not have time to clean my robes."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Dammit, does this fucking shield _ever_ end?" Koga snarled in frustration, glaring up at the mist-enshrouded mountain. He drew back his arm and drove his fist into what appeared to be thin air, and was immediately flung backwards by a violent blue-tinged explosion.

Ginta and Hakkaku silently helped him up, eyeing the crackling energy revealed by the wolf prince's strike. "We're supposed to report to Sesshomaru-sama…" Ginta reminded him.

"We will… after I've made sure there aren't any cracks we can exploit," Koga growled. "The Band are hiding in here, so there has to be a way inside, because those bastards have dirtier souls than any of us."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Something just occurred to me," Sango mused. "Who, or what, is maintaining the shield around Mount Hakurei? It must be an incredibly holy person to emit that much power."

"From the sounds of it, Saint Hakushin had that kind of power… would you agree, Shintaro-kun?" Miroku asked over his shoulder. Keeping his eyes tightly closed and looking distinctly green about the gills, the teen nodded miserably.

"Are we almost there, houshi-sama?" he asked in a very small voice.

"Yes, we are… Inuyasha! Kagome-sama! Are you all right?" Miroku shouted as he watched Kumo recoil from a suddenly-spitting section of sky.

Once the _tenbaryu_ had stopped shuddering, the hanyou snarled, "Another fucking shield, dammit! Not as strong as the one around Mount Hakurei, but it _feels_ the same." Inuyasha slapped Kumo's neck. "C'mon, ya big baby! It only stings a little bit; if I can handle it, so can _you_!" Kumo snorted something that made Kirara's whiskers twitch, and then the fire-cat took the lead. She dove down through the shield, the flames on her paws dwindling to mere embers, but she maintained her transformation.

"Ya gonna let that little kitty show you up?" Inuyasha asked. The _tenbaryu_ shook his mane, folded his legs and darted after Kirara, closely followed by the rest of their flight. Shintaro let out a shriek as Kurosei dropped out from under him; Miroku's eyes briefly bugged out of his head from the pressure on his stomach as the teen desperately clutched him. Kagome held tightly to Fenik's violently shaking hilt as they passed through the shield.

Are you all right?

_Surviving. Shit, that barrier has a helluva bite!_

How's Tetsusaiga doing?

_Using language that would curl your hair, Nixie, so I assume he's fine._

Being purified sucks, huh?

"What in the hell?" Inuyasha asked, and she redirected her attention towards their surroundings. It was oddly cloudy inside the shield, but as they neared the ground, the unusual vegetation became obvious. As far as the eye could see through the swirling mist, distinctive lavender blossoms thickly carpeted the landscape.

"These flowers… this place… it has the same sensation as…" she began, staring around in amazement.

"The golem," Inuyasha finished grimly.

Shintaro looked decidedly off-kilter as Miroku assisted his dismount from an agitated Kurosei. "These flowers bloom here in the spring, not the winter. This should all be barren rock," he said dazedly.

"We've found a boat, Shintaro-kun," Kohire called from a short distance away as he and a visibly-sweating Tsu came towards them, leading their drooping animals. "Your father must have reached the island."

"It isn't looking good, Shintaro-kun," Sango murmured sympathetically, dropping her hand onto the teen's shoulder.

He gave her a falsely-brave smile. "Even if he has passed on, confirmation of his fate will ease my sisters' minds."

"It will be hard for you, though," Miroku said in a voice tight with old pain. "To lose your father at such a young age..."

"Same shield, same stink… this is probably a trap, so look sharp," Inuyasha interrupted, his tone brisk. "Naraku's up to something, the fucking bastard… where's the shrine, Shintaro?"

"This way… please follow me," he replied and set off. Tsu and Kohire positioned themselves on the flanks and the _tenbaryu_ in the rear as they fanned out across the sea of bloom, following the teen's lead deeper into the shield.

"How's the Vortex?" Kagome suddenly asked.

Miroku held up his gauntleted hand for inspection, showing her his glowing blue palm. "Sealed by the purity of the shield, although not as securely as at Mount Hakurei," he answered, then observed, "This mist is very unusual, don't you think? It impedes the vision."

"Mount Hakurei is also hung with obscuring mist," Tsu observed, wiping his brow. "If it were also this thick, it would act as an effective camouflage for the Band's movements."

"Let's find out what happened to your dad and get the hell off this island," Inuyasha growled. "While we're fucking around out here, Naraku's gaining strength back there."

"If this shield is the same as at Mount Hakurei, do you suppose Saint Hakushin is maintaining both of them?" Kagome ventured. _I don't like this mist __at all__; reminds me of Naraku's Forest of Illusion._

"Saint Hakushin would _never _assist anyone of evil disposition," Shintaro stoutly asserted, then let out a dismayed cry and began to run. An elegant little shrine appeared through the obscuring mist, but it quickly became apparent that it had been vandalized by an unknown hand. From the eaves to the foot of the staircase, a great gash had been carved through the structure; a ruined door panel creaked gently in an unfelt wind.

"_Fuck_," Inuyasha muttered just as Shintaro went sprawling. The teen picked himself up and glanced down to see what had tripped him in his head-long dash… then screamed.

Kagome and Sango surrounded him in an instant as he helplessly pointed at a smooth, rounded outcropping. "Father…" he whimpered. "That's the kosode he was wearing the day he left…" Miroku knelt and carefully pulled away the shreds of homespun fabric, stiff with old blood.

"His body has been stripped of all flesh and the bones have whitened through exposure to the elements," he observed quietly. "His clothing is also badly torn, as though clawed by carnivorous animals."

"The strange light must have been Naraku attacking the shrine," Inuyasha rumbled. "His demons feasted on the poor bastard." While Miroku offered a prayer for the dead, Inuyasha stepped away and ordered, "Hurry up and gather the bones so we can leave..." He glanced at Kagome just as her mouth opened, but another voice beat her to the punch.

"Not until I've had a piece of you, hanyou!" shouted Bankotsu from the shrine's jagged doorway. His oversized weapon rested comfortably on his shoulder as he smirked at the obvious dismay his arrival caused. "This shield makes me _sick_, hanyou, but not as ill as your continued existence!"

"So, Naraku's sent his new toady to do his dirty work," Inuyasha sneered, placing himself between the youth and the rest of his pack.

Bankotsu assessed the force facing him, noting the two inu-youkai taking up defensive positions around the humans, but dismissed them as immaterial to his objective. "This is just a continuation of our fight this morning, hanyou… you caught a lucky break then, but not _this_ time." He swaggered out onto the veranda and brandished Banryu in their direction. "Out of the way kiddies; I have business with puppy-chan. I'll deal with you lot later."

Kagome's eyes widened as she detected a familiar glow emanating from the _zhan ma dao_'s blade. "Inuyasha! That weapon has Jewel shards embedded in it!"

"You _do_ have sharp eyes, wench. This wretched hanyou damaged my old friend, so I borrowed a few of your shards to repair it." His dark blue eyes glinted menacingly as he added, "I'm itching to try it, so pull out that wimpy Tetsusaiga and _let's go!_" He leapt off the veranda straight for Inuyasha, whirling Banryu above his head.

"_Get back!_" the hanyou roared at his pack, Tetsusaiga blossoming in his hand as they scattered. "I don't have time to fuck around with you, asshole! _Wind Scar!_"

Nothing happened.

Inuyasha stared at the great blade, empty of the twisting white vapours of its demonic power, and barely brought it up in time to block Bankotsu's attack.

The revenant laughed wildly, his teeth flashing in a feral grin. "_Now_ I understand why I was sent here! Hand to hand combat, puppy!" At Kagome's side, Fenik howled in sympathy as Tetsusaiga took blow after blow from Banryu.

What's going on?

_The old man's been partly exorcised; I'm amazed he's holding his transformation!_

Shit, this is _bad_… we need to leave the shield!

_Or bring it down_…

She was taken off-guard, as was Sango, when Shintaro suddenly escaped their grasp and raced for the shrine. "Saint Hakushin! I humbly beg you to protect Inuyasha-sama from evil!" he shouted, tripping up the broken stairs and diving into the sanctuary. Kagome and Sango bolted after him, closely followed by Kohire and Kirara.

"Shintaro-kun?" Sango asked when they reached the doorway a half-step behind the teen.

"He's gone," Shintaro whispered in horror, pointing to a cushioned altar against the back wall. "The venerable one's mummy was enshrined right there…"

As he began blindly tidying up the overturned offering dishes and equipment, Kagome spun back to the raging battle in time to witness blood spraying from her hanyou's shoulder, creating a vivid arc across the flowery ground. "_Inuyasha!_" she screamed, watching as he was sent flying by the next blow. He'd barely regained his feet from that tumbling slide before he was forced to parry Bankotsu's next attack as the revenant pressed his advantage. Whipping out her bow, she tried to draw a bead on Bankotsu, but between the obscuring mists and his speed, she couldn't lock onto his position even with her battle-sight. "We have to _do _something," she implored the group at large.

Miroku's handsome face was marred by a thoughtful frown as he keenly watched the combatants, but then his expression cleared. "We must find the shield's anchor," he called. "Just like your arrows and my sutras maintain the village's barrier when we are not there, so must this shield be held in place by something physical since the saint's mummy is no longer here."

"How the hell do we locate it? It's like searching for a pin in a rice paddy!" she demanded.

"Tsu-kun, lend me some of your demonic aura, please," Miroku asked, extracting a handful of sutras from his robes. Rubbing them on the bemused guardsman's hands, he spoke a simple accelerant spell and flung the papers in a wide arc. "Watch carefully; it might be no more than a small burst of light when the demonic energy is exorcised."

"_There!_" Sango shouted, pointing; sure enough a pale blue dome crackled, half buried in the floral carpet.

"Shintaro-kun! Follow me!" Miroku ordered, hurrying towards the spitting energy. Obediently, the teen tumbled down the stairs and ran after the monk. Arriving at the dome, they peered at a strangely-shaped object lying on the ground beneath. Miroku brought up his staff and directed Shintaro to hang onto the polished wooden shaft. "Your family are the honoured guardians of the venerable one; let us hope that Saint Hakushin's aura recognizes you as the new caretaker of his shrine."

Offering a prayer, the two hammered the metal-capped end of Miroku's staff into the dome and concentrated. Blue energy boiled up around them, tested them, found them worthy… and a brilliant flash temporarily blinded them as the shield gave way. The carpet of flowers instantly melted away, revealing a wintry landscape of bare, wet rock and scraggly trees. In a shallow depression at their feet lay a double-ended brass instrument, heavily embossed with symmetrical designs. "That's Saint Hakushin's _dokko_, which he used during his lifetime," Shintaro whispered in shock. "It was part of the altar fittings inside the shrine."

For Inuyasha, the results of the barrier's fall were instantaneous as the vapours began whirling down Tetsusaiga. _Finally!_ "Time to die, freak!" he snarled, swinging up the great blade.

His opponent just laughed. "I'm back to full strength, too! C'mon, puppy-chan, give me your best shot and we'll see who's stronger!"

"If you insist, asshole. _Wind Scar!_" The red flames of the strike screamed towards an imperturbable Bankotsu, who waited until the last moment before leaping into the air with a loud yell. Whirling Banryu with incredible speed, he chopped downward into the 'Wind Scar's demonic energy… and sent it hurtling harmlessly past.

"_By the fifth hell!_" Kohire shouted in disbelief. "He parried the 'Wind Scar'?"

"It's the Jewel shards in Banryu; they've given it the strength to equal Tetsusaiga!" Kagome yelped, wincing as Bankotsu flew at Inuyasha, Banryu poised overhead. The hanyou cursed violently and barely brought Tetsusaiga up in time to avoid being sliced in half. The two combatants went toe-to-toe, straining to hold their positions as their weapons loudly clashed.

"Despite Inuyasha-sama's injury, they are evenly matched, thanks to the Jewel shards," Tsu muttered. "Kagome-sama, should we intervene?"

"Inuyasha won't thank you for it," she replied, watching the standoff with concern as the sleeve of the hanyou's fire-rat became more saturated with blood.

"This could go on for quite a while," Sango observed, "which might also be part of Naraku's plan."

At that moment, something shot through the air, trailing blue energy like a small comet and collided with the Tetsusaiga, causing it to howl discordantly and immediately return to its smaller, shabbier form. As Inuyasha stumbled backwards from Bankotsu's sudden weapons advantage, he yelled, "_What the fuck's going on?_" over his shoulder and then took a giant leap back out of Banryu's range.

"Saint Hakushin's _dokko_?" Shintaro gasped, pointing at the brass instrument now hovering slightly off the ground behind the leader of the Band.

Bankotsu's face twisted with fury. "The fucking bastard doesn't think I can take you on my own, huh? _Fine_… it's a dirty fight anyways, so the odds don't matter so long as I _win_!" He dove for Inuyasha, ignoring the guardsmen as he charged in with his weapon raised… until a black-fletched arrow slammed into Banryu and blew it out of his hand. A split-second after that, while he was still reeling from the impact, a blazing pink missile went through his right forearm and reduced it to bone.

"_Cocksuckingbitch!_" he roared. "How _dare_ you… _fuck_!" A third arrow stripped his sternum bare above the elaborate breastplate.

"Next one's in your throat, you bastard," came an icy voice. "It's now six against one… how'd you like those dirty odds?"

Bankotsu threw another vicious epithet at the archer as he raced for his weapon. Banryu was driven deeply into the rocky earth, a huge chunk missing from one honed edge. Yanking it free, Bankotsu's scowl grew to frightening proportions as he surveyed the slowly-repairing metal. Whipping around, he levelled it at the young woman, who responded by coolly adjusting her aim. "You'll wish I'd killed you quickly by the time I'm done with you…"

"Leave her out of this, freak… first you have to go through _me_," Inuyasha hissed, just as the Tetsusaiga flashed back to its full size and destructive capability.

Bankotsu crouched, ready to attack, but he was suddenly enveloped in brilliant blue light and began fading away, looking as surprised at this development as his opponents. Tsu and Kohire flew at the barrier, only to come to a screeching halt at Kagome's shouted command. "Stop! You'll be purified!"

"Dammit! What in all the hells was that about?" Inuyasha demanded, sheathing Tetsusaiga and then wincing as he prodded his injured shoulder.

"The _dokko_ is gone, too. It appears that Saint Hakushin has willingly taken sides with Naraku," Miroku puzzled.

"A man famed for his great purity, involved with pure evil like Naraku?" Sango blurted out. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"_Argh!_" Startled, the group looked over to where Kagome was repeatedly banging her head against Kumo's scaly flank.

"Kagome-sama…?" Tsu asked with concern.

"_Beware of too much purity_… dammit, if only I'd remembered in time!" the young woman grumbled as she faced her friends.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grunted, "S'okay, wench… we now know that Naraku's inside that barrier for sure, and I had another shot at Bankotsu, so it wasn't a complete loss to come out here."

"Allow me to assist you in gathering up your father's bones, Shintaro-kun, and we will be on our way," Miroku offered. "There is still enough daylight left that we can reach Mount Hakurei and possibly locate our allies to pass on this information."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"So, this Bankotsu has the ability to nullify the 'Wind Scar'… useful to know. The wolf mentioned a new scent; report on your findings." Sesshomaru's keen yellow eyes took in Inuyasha's bloodied suikan and the group's general air of anticipation as the combined patrol clustered just outside the limits of the shield protecting Mount Hakurei.

"It led us to Hijiri Island, out in the middle of that lake." Inuyasha hooked his thumb over his shoulder and continued, "It was another fucking trap, but at least we know Naraku is being protected by the mummy of a Saint Hakushin."

Jaken impatiently waved his staff. "How could a creature such as Naraku enter a shield without being purified?" he demanded. "It's impossible!"

Kagome stepped forward. "Give me some space, please." A small pink dome erupted around her, causing the assembled youkai to shuffle backwards another few steps. "A demon trying to penetrate an existing shield stands a snowball's chance in the first hell, but…" Dropping the barrier, she darted over and grabbed a startled Kohire, then dragged him back into the centre of the cleared area. As spiritual energy enclosed them, she continued, "if he's already inside before the shield goes up, he's completely safe from all outside attack."

"Just like inside the training dojo, when you protected the cadets," said an admiring Kohire as the barrier came down.

As she nodded, blushing, Inuyasha growled, "So how do we flush the bastard out?"

Sango shouldered Hiraikotsu and smiled at Miroku, who straightened his robes as he stepped forward. "That would be our cue, I believe," he said cheerfully, offering his arm to his wife. "As the only two humans, we are able to pass through the shield without harm."

"Wait a minute! I should go with you!" Kagome protested, but Inuyasha's hand gripping her arm halted her intent.

"Your sword doesn't like it, and _I_ wouldn't like it," he said gruffly, squeezing gently while holding her dismayed gaze with steady golden eyes.

She slowly nodded before turning to the waiting couple. "I'm concerned that this will turn out to be a bigger version of Mount Hiei."

"The demonic aura there was unbelievable," Sango muttered worriedly.

"It was," Miroku confirmed, patting her hand reassuringly. "Do you have any thoughts, Kagome-sama?"

"Just like Mount Hiei, I'll bet that Mount Hakurei is an extinct volcano," she began, using an arrow tip to scratch a rough diagram in the dirt. "The old magma chamber will be deep underground; it's accessible by vents leading from the surface to the main conduit." Tapping the picture, she continued, "Naraku's probably in the magma chamber and out of reach without Kirara or Kurosei."

"We'll try to locate the source of the shield and bring it down," the slayer assured. "Shintaro-kun mentioned the location of the temple at the mountain's base; there's a good chance that Saint Hakushin's mummy is being kept there."

"Just concentrate on confirming the bastard's in there and then getting the hell back out," Inuyasha ordered crisply. "Don't go doin' anything stupid." Kirara echoed his sentiment, rubbing herself vigorously around Sango's ankles and doing the same to Miroku before seating herself at the hanyou's feet.

"Here… take these." Yumiko stepped forward, carrying two pitch-dipped torches. "It will be undoubtedly be dark inside the mountain."

"Our thanks, Yumiko-san," bowed Miroku, then raised his staff in salute. "We shall return." The couple walked into the shield and were quickly lost to view among the swirling mists, but not before the blue light wrapping around Miroku's gauntlet was noted by curious eyes.

"The shield purifies the monk's cursed hand?" Jaken asked in surprise.

"That's why we didn't think Naraku could be in there, but once the shield was up, he'd be safe from all of us," Inuyasha admitted as he slipped his arm around Kagome's waist and tugged her against his side.

"Once our foe realizes his sanctuary has been invaded, this hunt will come to a rapid conclusion," Sesshomaru murmured quietly. "We will work our way around the mountain opposite to the direction taken by the wolf, so that when the shield falls… or Naraku emerges… we will have a better chance of intercepting him." Inclining his head, he glided towards Ah-Un, Jaken trotting in his wake.

As the other patrol lifted off, Inuyasha smacked himself in the forehead. "I should've told him about Kikyo," he groaned. "What if he mistakes her for a member of the Band?"

"Her purification arrow will set him straight pretty fast, I'd think."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Koga, can we stop to look for something to eat?" Hakkaku asked hopefully. "I'm pretty sure I smelt a rabbit warren in those rocks…"

The wolf prince glared up at the mountain, barely visible in swirling mist. "Yeah, sure… might as well fuel up because it doesn't look like Naraku's gonna come out any time soon." As he turned away to follow his suddenly-energized lieutenants, he sensed the change in air pressure from an incoming strike and was already airborne when the blast struck. Ginta and Hakkaku's screams were lost in the thundering debris while Koga struggled to land on his feet. Blood streamed from numerous cuts, and he was fairly sure that one of the lower bones in his right leg was cracked, if not broken.

"Had to slow you down somehow; would have been simpler if I'd managed to blow your legs off," Renkotsu drawled as he reloaded Ginkotsu's cannons.

"_**Gersh!"**_

"Where did they come from?" Ginta asked shakily, smearing blood out of his eyes.

"The shield is confounding your youkai senses, I suppose, so I'll put you out of your misery before you hurt yourself by thinking too much."

Koga desperately flung himself out of the way as another blast rocked the earth. "Stay back!" he shouted at the two dazed wolf youkai. "These weirdoes are mine!" _Gotta end this quickly before my leg busts all the way._ Assessing his opponents, he surreptitiously scooped up a fist-sized rock and hid it in his palm.

"So where, exactly, are your Jewel shards? I don't want to accidentally pulverize them when I blow you up," the fire-master asked with mock solicitousness as he spun the turret.

Crouching, his blue eyes sharp, Koga determined the best angle of attack. _I shoulda asked Kagome where these assholes keep their shards… just have to tear 'em apart until I find 'em, I guess._ As the barrels trained on him, he launched, rolling in midair to avoid the missiles. Renkotsu was ready for him; weighted steel wires wrapped around his torso, quickly followed by the inevitable flames.

"You fool! So anxious for death, are we?" Renkotsu jeered.

Koga's lips curled back, exposing his fangs in a feral snarl. "No, but I'm anxious for yours!" He ignored the fiery bonds as he leapt towards the tank, gaining enough altitude to come down on Renkotsu with his claws extended. The attack came so fast, the fire-master couldn't dodge, and he screamed shrilly as Koga tore three deep gouges into his shoulder, tearing away armour and clothing in the process.

"_Bastard!_ You're trying for my shard!" he shrieked, his cool demeanour cracked by the near-miss. Gulping a mouthful of accelerant, he blasted fire at the wolf prince, who had alighted on Ginkotsu's deck in the follow-through of his blow. Engulfed in flame, Koga flipped backwards off the tank while trying to shake free of both the wires and the burning liquid. Renkotsu depressed the guns and jerked the firing cord, snarling, "You're fucking _dead_, cur; your shards are the least of my interests right now!"

Renkotsu had just a split-second to wonder about the delay in firing before Ginkotsu lurched beneath his feet and an ear-shattering blast knocked him senseless before throwing him wide as the tank imploded

The debris were still raining down when Ginta and Hakkaku scrambled out of hiding and looked in horrified shock at the huge crater, smoking gently in the dust-filled air. Pieces of Ginkotsu's superstructure and chassis littered the landscape; Hakkaku jumped into Ginta's arms, gibbering, when a misshapen skull with a fringe of red hair and a metal jaw thumped to the ground at his feet.

"Koga isn't… he couldn't be… _dead_?" Ginta whispered hollowly.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	80. Closing the Net

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sueTormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **Oil & gas deposits exist in the Niigata region of Japan, and the possibility of crude oil seeping up to the surface exists, thus providing Renkotsu with the fuel for his attack.

Warnings for blood, gore and death; the casualty lists are only going to increase.

Bouquets to Forthrightly, Nokomarie the Snake and Ranuel for their feedback on the chapter; they're truly worth their weight in golden plot!bunnies!

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 80: Closing the Net**

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

_**Early evening, same day**_

"Inuyasha-sama… do you smell blood?"

"Keh. It's the explosion I'm worried about; that wolf's too stubborn to die," the hanyou answered. "Tsu, you wait here with Kirara and Kurosei in case Sango and Miroku come back; Kohire, you're with us." As the guardsman ran to his red _tenbaryu_, Inuyasha leapt up behind Kagome on Kumo's back. "Be careful; don't try to take on any of the Band by yourself," he cautioned Tsu.

"No, my lord!" the blond guardsman answered, saluting, as they lifted off into the afternoon sky.

The _tenbaryu_ raced towards the scent of battle; very soon a large cloud of dust came into view, hanging low over a debris-littered plain just outside the shield's limits. "Oh, no… this _really_ doesn't look good," Kagome murmured, shading her eyes to peer into the cloud.

"There's his two followers… shit, they're pretty beaten up, too."

Kumo and Yoen landed a short distance away, and their riders quickly dismounted. Kagome stared around in dismay at the evidence of a massive explosion. A huge sawblade-wheel with chunks torn out of it protruded out of a crazily-leaning pile of armour plating. Not far away, a single propulsion tine had been driven deeply into the earth, one gear dangling from the snapped-off connecting rod. Something fell over with a metallic clatter; she jumped a little and hurried after Inuyasha and Kohire, who were slowly walking towards the kneeling wolf youkai. Ginta turned around when he caught a whiff of the newcomers' scents, and roughly scrubbed the tears from his eyes as he bowed.

"Kagome-sama… Koga is… is…." He broke off, ducking his head, while Hakkaku just sniffled helplessly. Inuyasha huffed in an irritated fashion and strode past the grieving pair to look down at the battered and scorched face of his rival. He stooped and began heaving pieces of metal and chunks of rock aside, unearthing the half-buried wolf prince.

"Wake up, ya miserable piece of shit. Ya gonna die on me now, before I've had a chance to kick your ass?" the hanyou asked, working with greater care than his tone might evidence.

"Go… fuck… yourself… mutt… face…" painfully gasped a gravel-rough voice, and Kagome dashed past Inuyasha to kneel at Koga's side. He cracked a blood-shot eye and attempted a cocky grin, but the missing teeth ruined the effect. Shaking her head, she smoothed his bangs away with gentle fingers.

"Looks like you took care of Ginkotsu," she said, waving at the piles of scrap.

"Yeah… but has anyone seen that weirdo Renkotsu?" the wolf rasped. "He was in on it, too."

While Inuyasha made a quick circuit of the battlefield with Kohire, both of them sniffing hard and dismantling the various piles to search underneath, Kagome gave Koga a drink from her canteen before asking, "How'd you manage to defeat Ginkotsu?"

"Stuffed a rock and some of Renkotsu's own armour into the muzzles," he groaned, trying to sit up and failing badly.

"The freak either survived or was blasted back into the shield," Inuyasha said in disgust, wiping off his hands on his hakama as he returned. "What about Ginkotsu's shard?"

"Dunno," Koga sighed out, with obvious effort.

"We didn't see any hell wasps, either," Hakkaku volunteered.

"Do you sense anything?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. When she shook her head, he brushed past her to shift more debris off Koga's body. Glaring at the two wounded lieutenants, he ordered, "Move outta the way; gotta get this idiot to cover."

Bemused, Kagome stood up and guided the pair away from Koga and towards the _tenbaryu,_ listening with half an ear as the hanyou finished unearthing the wolf prince while trading a constant stream of jibes. With Kohire lending a steadying hand, Inuyasha heaved Koga upright and then slung the injured demon across his shoulders.

In response to Kagome's startled look, Inuyasha just grunted and jerked his head. "Load those two onto Kumo and follow us. Tsu mentioned finding a cave in the one of the river gorges that we checked this morning; if it's close enough, we'll shelter there for the night."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_Moronic wolf… all my hard work with Ginkotsu for nothing_… Renkotsu lay in a pool of blood on a rocky outcropping a fair distance inside the shield, cursing the wolf prince and his descendents down to the tenth generation. He made a half-hearted attempt to rise, but while the Jewel shard in his throat was doing its best to repair him, he was effectively paralyzed. _With my luck, Bankotsu will saunter along about now, and take both this shard and Ginkotsu's to save himself a trip._ Turning his head, he contemplated the shard winking from his frozen fingertips. _The blast threw it right into my hand… almost like Ginkotsu was saying goodbye. I want to know how that damned wolf managed to plug both barrels so fast, and with what!_

He lay there a while longer, considering his options, until he could finally move his uninjured arm. Regarding the shard with a thoughtful look, he was abruptly afflicted with a vision of a smirking Bankotsu, confident and powerful. Grinding his teeth, the fire-master rammed the shard into his wounded shoulder, then watched in amazement as his flesh rapidly reformed until he was whole and unblemished. Pulling a wry face, he sat up, then pushed himself to his feet. _Amazing things, these Jewel shards; if I can acquire more, I'll be able to beat Bankotsu._ Adjusting his shattered armour and torn kosode, a slow grin spread across his face. _The wolf youkai must be injured severely… or dead… and if I can seize his shards, I'll be able to hold my own against anyone._

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"What's this 'prissy-sama' use for weapons, Jakotsu?"

"A sword and his claws," the swordsman replied, brushing aside a low-hanging branch. "Now look, Suikotsu… are you gonna go all mushy on me?"

"Shut your trap," the burly warrior snapped, fiercely glaring at Jakotsu's back as the swordsman forged through the undergrowth ahead of him. "That fucking doctor has been nothing but trouble. He tried to get the better of me for _years_ when we were alive the first time, but I fought him down; do you have any idea of how difficult that was?"

"Poor baby," Jakotsu cooed, hopping over a fallen log. "Just make sure he's locked up tight for this battle."

The two revenants walked in silence for a little while longer, parallel to the edge of the shield, until Suikotsu growled, "I thought there was only supposed to be _one_ of them?"

Jakotsu sized up the group milling around on the other side of the barrier; the guardsmen were watering their animals in a stream that flowed from out under the edge of the shield, while their tall leader waited on the far bank, his white robes vividly painted by the setting sun. "Are there _any_ ugly dog demons? _Hot damn_!" He pulled his sword out of its sheath while ogling his oblivious targets, zeroing in on one handsome young officer with a particularly attractive dimpled smile. Licking his lips in anticipation, he waved Suikotsu onward with the command, "I'll handle this crowd; go take prissy-sama from the rear." Bursting into giggles, he elbowed the other man in the ribs as he passed. "Get it? _Take_ him from the _rear_?" At Suikotsu's blank look, Jakotsu sighed, "Oh, never mind… my humour is wasted on someone like you."

"Someone _normal,_ you mean," Suikotsu muttered as he slid down the bank and prepared to ford the stream, holding his steel claws up over his head. Once on the other side, he tightened the thongs around his wrists and planned his approach, intending to stay within the protection of the shield until the very last moment. Suikotsu couldn't help but smirk at Jakotsu's disappointed cursing when the troops took to the air and split up into smaller patrols, obviously to continue a search pattern.

He held his breath, watching to see what his target would do, but Sesshomaru remained stationary, apparently oblivious to his presence. Working his way up the bank, he skulked into position behind the taiyoukai, then raised his claws in signal to Jakotsu, the dying sun turning the steel brilliant red. The grumbling swordsman peevishly chopped at some vegetation, then began wading across the stream to close the range.

Sesshomaru scanned the area one final time before gathering his youki in preparation for flight. The stench of death and grave soil struck his nose at the same time as he was nearly taken off his feet by a powerful blow. Searing pain in his chest briefly blanked his senses, and then a second attack punched through his abdomen, cracking his armour and sending blood spraying.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the dripping steel claw tips protruding from his torso, and his fingertips glowed. As the claws began to twist, their owner obviously intent on disembowelling him, the taiyoukai simply reached behind him and sank his own claws into his assailant's body. Oddly enough, the expected screams of terror never came.

"Get out of the way, Suikotsu, or I'll cut you in half, too!" shrilled a falsetto voice; while he continued to pour corrosive poison into his as-yet unseen but now easily identified attacker, Sesshomaru examined the deceptively feminine swordsman who emerged out of the shield mid-stream, a curved blade resting across his shoulders.

"You both stink like that poisoner," he commented in an off-hand manner, as if he had not just been perforated. Behind him, Suikotsu gave up trying to rip out the taiyoukai's liver and concentrated on escaping the liquefying grasp of those glowing green claws.

As soon as the sharpened tines left his body, Sesshomaru dug in even deeper. Tensing his muscles, he casually heaved his attacker over his shoulder and threw him at the painted swordsman in a single movement. Jakotsu dodged while sending his coiling blade straight at Sesshomaru.

Faster than the eye could see, Tokijin was in Sesshomaru's hand and he simply slashed through the ribbons of steel. "Allow me to return the favour," the taiyoukai hissed, diving straight for Jakotsu. He only managed to claim a piece of the swordsman's kimono, as the Jewel shard's boost allowed Jakotsu to dodge in the nick of time.

Jakotsu scrambled through the water to put some distance between them while he organized his blade. Suikotsu staggered to his feet on the stream bank, his armour smoking and his flesh grotesquely melting; Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"You will pay for the attack on my person," he growled, striding across the water's surface towards the striped warrior, but a coil of steel settled around him. Slowly turning in mid-air, he deliberately allowed a few more loops to twist themselves around Tokijin's length, then used it to yank Jakotsu forward with enough momentum to swing the swordsman into Suikotsu, who couldn't avoid the collision. As both revenants tumbled down the slope back into the water in a flurry of curses, Sesshomaru prepared to end the confrontation.

"Get back inside the shield, Suikotsu," Jakotsu hissed as he wiped his bangs out of his eyes. "You're a liability until the shard heals your body; I'll keep prissy-sama busy to cover your retreat."

"Thank you kindly," Suikotsu murmured in an altered tone; Jakotsu risked a glance.

"_Shit._ Not again… I'll catch up and make you bleed," he snapped, glaring at the warrior's smooth, unmarked face and pleasant, if pained expression.

"No need of that, brother… I'm most definitely me," Suikotsu answered as he regained his feet. "Just don't get killed by this miserable dog." Raising his water-glistened claws, he deliberately gave one a long, lingering lick as if savouring the vanished taste of the taiyoukai's blood. Sesshomaru was abruptly wreathed in brilliant green light and he flew at the pair, Tokijin raised. As Jakotsu dove out of the way, Suikotsu smirked and slid sideways into the shield, disappearing without a trace as if underwater, his scent and presence were so thoroughly erased.

"Over here, fool!" Jakotsu shouted from further down the bank, sending his blade streaking towards Sesshomaru. Once again the taiyoukai was simply too fast and too powerful; Tokijin flashed and the swordsman was hard-pressed to retrieve all the connected plates of his weapon.

"There is only one fool here," Sesshomaru murmured, advancing with sword raised; Jakotsu had the sense to rapidly retreat.

Quickly running through his options, none of which seemed likely to result in an extended lifespan now that the taiyoukai stood between him and the safety of the shield, Jakotsu considered the stream tumbling beside the battlefield. Crouching, ready to move, he lashed out with his sword.

"I grow tired of this," Sesshomaru muttered, as Jakotsu's blade reached for him, its coils undulating like the creature for which it was named. He rose slightly into the air and carefully timed his response. Putting just the slightest angle on the swing, he caused Tokijin to warp the flexible steel blade in such a way that it sprang backwards at an even greater rate of speed.

Jakotsu gaped in horror as his own weapon rebounded towards him and desperately tried to regain control, but it was too fast. Flinging up his gauntleted arm, he managed to slightly deflect the strike, but the impact sent him staggering as snippets of black hair drifted down. His kimono fell apart in tatters of shredded silk, and he tripped over a trailing length as his opponent put away his sword and slowly advanced, his claws glowing green. Jakotsu took a deep breath and used the momentum of his fall to throw himself into the middle of the stream. Quickly tucking his hairpin into the front of his breastplate for safekeeping, the swordsman allowed the current to pull him into the concealing depths.

Sesshomaru glowered into the dark water, his nostrils flaring. _His scent is masked by the water, and his sword lost among the river's shadows. No matter; he will wash up eventually._

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Suikotsu hummed to himself as he swung along through the rustling dead grass, feeling stronger with every step. The Jewel shard in his throat throbbed in a parody of a pulse; he tapped out a complimentary rhythm on his damaged breastplate. _I suppose one of those hell wasps would have told me if Jakotsu died. Oh well, until he catches up with me, I might as well enjoy myself…_

Whistling cheerfully, he continued on his way while the sky darkened, until he was passing through a shattered village. Red embers still glowed among the ruins of the huts; a smile crossed his handsome face and he adjusted the neckline of his kosode. _I wonder if the lovely priestess is still in residence?_

Striding up the hill towards a familiar, down-at-the-heels pavilion, he became aware of the bustle of voices in and around the building. A young boy looked up from where he was fastening his sandal, and his eyes widened in fear. While his mouth worked, red bubbled up between his parted lips as blood poured out instead of a warning shout when steel claws tore out his throat.

Stepping over the twitching body, Suikotsu's anticipation grew as he neared his target. The pavilion was softly-lit in the twilight, with several villagers taking their ease on the torch-lit veranda, watching a young girl poke the coals in a fire pit. The steaming pot suspended over top of the flames smelled appetizingly of meat and vegetables; a second fire pit held the cooking rice. There was a moment of stunned silence when he moved into the flickering light.

"Suikotsu-sensei?" the girl asked uncertainly, scuttling around to the other side of the fire pit. The villagers moved fast, seizing torches and farming implements as the interloper came closer.

"What's this nonsense?" Suikotsu asked nonchalantly, ignoring the horrified reactions to the fresh blood dripping off his claws.

"Demon begone! Take thy foul carcass away from this place, and leave us be! Thou hast done enough damage, thou and those other vile fiends!"

Suikotsu sighed heavily and shrugged, still smiling but with an air of regret. "This is how you show your gratitude? I'm _shocked,_ quite frankly." He raised his claws so that they glinted in the torchlight. "You are _frightfully_ rude, so allow me to remind you of your proper place… _in hell_!" Moving with inhuman speed, he slashed his way through the villagers, exulting in the screams of terror and the metallic taste of death. Once he had cleared the veranda, he leapt up the rickety stairs and tore through the screaming women and children still inside. _Ahhh… Bankotsu was right! Most definitely better than the first time I was alive!_

Soaked in blood and spattered in gobbets of flesh, he left the scene of carnage in search of any lives that he might have missed. Behind him, overturned oil lamps and dropped torches fed the flames as the building became a blazing inferno. Over the crackle of flames, terrified whimpers and frantic 'shushes' led him into the tall grass behind the pavilion. "Well, well, well… what have we here? Some young rabbits, I'll wager," he said cheerfully, standing over the huddle of terrified children.

"Suikotsu-sensei! _Please!_" sobbed a young girl he recognized.

"Don't cry, Chi-chan… you won't be orphaned ever again," he mock-soothed, his tone a travesty of the gentle doctor's voice. "You'll see your parents very soon." As he drew back his bloodied claws, their screams for mercy ringing in his ears, he was too absorbed in anticipation of destruction to notice the brilliant pink flash in the darkness, but he certainly couldn't miss the arrow quivering in his throat. "What…? Kikyo-sama?" he choked out as he toppled over backwards.

"It's all right now, children; he can't harm you any more," Kikyo gasped as she propped herself up with her bow. Once she detected the tainted shard, she'd run a considerable distance from the opposite direction where her soul collectors had gathered in the dusk. The piteously-crying littlest ones burrowed into her robes, latching onto her hakama and trailing sleeves. She drew them away from Suikotsu's body and soothed each one, handing them off to the older children as they calmed, then made a point of hugging all of them. "Please stay back while I put an end to this evil," she murmured. Chiyo and the boy who had gone _senburi _picking with the doctor only the day before and now wore a necklace of bruises, nodded and guided the other children deeper into the concealing grass.

Kikyo notched another arrow and slowly approached the fallen revenant, wondering if she should pin him to the ground just to make sure he was immobilized. As she drew level with his face, Suikotsu's eyes flickered, and he attempted a crooked smile. "Any apologies are inadequate for the horrors that my other self has committed," he wheezed around the arrow tip lodged in his windpipe. "Please, Kikyo-sama… remove the tainted shard and allow me to die as I am now."

Kikyo blinked in surprise and cautiously knelt at his side, keeping a wary eye on his claws. "You choose the grave?"

"I hope to atone for the crimes of my other self, and perhaps eventually achieve salvation," he answered, shivering a little.

The miko bowed her head. "Suikotsu-sensei… be at peace," she murmured as she slowly reached for his shard. Before she could grant his wish, however, she snatched back her fingers as a sharp-edged wind snaked towards her and slashed right though Suikotsu's neck, slicing her arrow in two. The revenant's flesh fell away, leaving behind a skeleton suddenly far too small for his armour.

Snatching up her bow, Kikyo rapidly notched another missile, but had to watch impotently as the strange blade whizzed back to its owner, a smirking swordsman that she recognized from the battle the day before, despite his current lack of clothing that revealed the thoroughly masculine scaled breastplate and loincloth. Jakotsu waved gaily and called, "Don't waste your arrow on little ol' me; I'm only here to collect a memento of my dear brother." He bounced the shard in his palm and disappeared back into the shield. Kikyo gritted her teeth and loosed her bowstring anyways; a muffled, outraged shriek indicated her effort had been appreciated.

"Rest in peace, Suikotsu-sensei," Kikyo said quietly, whispering a brief prayer for absolution as she stooped to brush her fingers over his skull.

"Kikyo-sama…?" asked a very small voice, and Chiyo crept out of the grass, her face even paler in the darkness. Kikyo knelt and opened her arms to the child; Chiyo crawled into her lap and clung to her robes, trembling violently. "Wh-what will become of us?" Slowly, the other children edged out of concealment and curled into her, seeking comfort as their world again became an uncertain, dangerous place. Behind them, the pavilion burned brightly against the night sky, the flames licking upward and sending sparks showering into the dead grass.

"Come, children; we must leave this place," Kikyo urged, bringing them to their feet. She looked around the area and heaved a sigh. _The village is destroyed, their protectors, their shelter and their food supplies are gone… but I can't just leave them… _ An approaching demonic aura of incredible size had her swinging her bow into position, a spitting pink arrow at the ready. "Stay behind me!" she ordered, drawing a bead on a ghostly white shape descending out of the stars.

"Where are the swordsman and the clawed warrior?" Sesshomaru demanded without preamble, scanning the vicinity while his nose wrinkled at the stench of death and grave soil clinging to the miko's form. His escort thumped to the ground behind him, their eyes widening at the sight of the arrow pointed at their lord's chest by an impudent… or possibly suicidal… Shinto priestess.

"Do you hunt the Seven?" she inquired, keeping her arrow flaring while inspecting this tall youkai emanating enough power to make her clay skin crawl.

"And Naraku as well," he replied, noting her striking facial resemblance to his brother's mate, and suddenly put two and two together. "You are the priestess that sealed Inuyasha," he stated flatly.

Kikyo flinched, which was all the answer he needed. "Who are you?" she asked.

"The Lord of the Western Lands," he replied shortly, slightly disgruntled that she did not know of him, then added as an afterthought, "Inuyasha's elder half-brother." From her startled reaction, he realized that she hadn't the faintest clue as to the hanyou's family connections. "Where are the Seven?" he repeated impatiently.

Kikyo extended her aura, but was surprised to detect absolutely no trace of evil intent in either the taiyoukai or his three companions, who wore distinctive dark grey leather uniforms and were mounted on odd horse-like creatures. _Kagome was attired like them, and rode one of those… perhaps they are allies, if they also hunt Naraku?_ Lowering her bow, she stepped aside, drawing the children with her. "Suikotsu-sensei lies there," she said, pointing at the skeletal remains. "His shard was seized by the swordsman, who then escaped into the shield around Mount Hakurei."

The night wind shifted suddenly and filled their nostrils with acrid smoke tainted with the stench of burning flesh as the roof of the pavilion collapsed with a whoosh and a roar of flame. The inu-youkai did their best not to cough, their eyes streaming, while Sesshomaru imperturbably contemplated his next move. The muffled whimpers of the children huddled behind the priestess drew his interest; as he glanced their way, one little girl with great dark eyes captured his attention.

"Who are these children?" he demanded abruptly, as the memory of Rin's sunny smile suddenly made him keen for news of her health.

"Orphans," Kikyo replied warily.

"They will find sanctuary in Inuyasha's village," he declared.

"That is also my home," she blurted out. "It is simply too far for them to walk alone!"

Sesshomaru jerked his head and Yumiko dismounted from her _tenbaryu_ in response to his summons. She came forward to stand at her lord's elbow as he decreed, "My guardsmen will transport them; they will reach the village by nightfall tomorrow." As Kikyo absorbed this incredible offer, he murmured to the captain, "Your men will reinforce the village's garrison, but you will return with a situation report."

"Yes, my lord," she replied, executing a bow.

Kikyo made up her mind quickly and turned to the nervous children. "You will be safe if you go with them; my sister Kaede-chan is the village miko," she said, lightly stroking Chiyo's hair.

"Kikyo-sama, do you really trust these… demons?" whispered one of the boys nervously, worrying over gleaming weapons and inhuman eyes.

"Yes. They will not harm you," she replied. Just then, the tall female youkai approached the group along with the two others, her long dark hair held back by a jaunty red tie and a kind expression on her beautiful face.

"I am Yumiko," she introduced herself, bowing politely, "and these are my lieutenants, Shin and Rei. We will be pleased to escort you to Kaede-sama's village."

The children sized up the gentle-eyed captain, and it was Chiyo who finally stepped forward to take Yumiko's clawed fingers in her own. The demoness smiled and very lightly squeezed the small hand, and then the other children came forward. They all paused and bowed to Kikyo; the two smallest hugged her tightly and didn't want to let go. Kikyo blessed both of them and handed one to Yumiko and the other to Chiyo, then the eight children were distributed among the three _tenbaryu_.

"What will you do, miko?" Sesshomaru asked, readying himself to continue his hunt for the swordsman.

"I seek Naraku as well," she replied, shouldering her bow. Gazing at the blazing pavilion, she added, "I cannot enter the shield, so must wait until either it is brought down or he emerges within range of my bow."

Sesshomaru inspected the undead priestess, noting other similarities to his brother's mate in her carriage and demeanour, but while Kagome's eyes sparkled warmly, Kikyo's held a chilling coldness. "Two members of Inuyasha's pack have entered the shield," he coolly offered, before rising into the air and disappearing into the dark sky.

Kikyo watched the pale taiyoukai's departure before making her way resolutely towards the pavilion to perform yet another absolution. _I doubt that two humans will be enough to flush out Naraku, but I wish them well._

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Just before dawn the next day…**_

"Damn… I feel like _shit_… and why do I reek like fucking _dog_?"

"Kagome-sama, the wolf has awakened," growled an unfamiliar voice that was a little too close for comfort, and Koga's blue eyes snapped wide open.

"_Who the fuck are you_?" he demanded as his claws sought for the speaker's throat, but his hand was slapped away.

"Koga! Leave Kohire-kun alone!" came an angry feminine voice that he _did _recognize, and despite the threatening tone, he relaxed.

"Princess? Where the hell am I?"

The young woman, wearing a thick black cloak against the chill, rolled her eyes and held out a damp cloth. "Enjoying the hospitality of the House of the West," she retorted, watching him mop his face and then rub his arms and chest with an expression of extreme distaste.

"Why do I stink like I've been hugging one of these mutts?" he growled. "Where the hell are Ginta and Hakkaku?"

"Inuyasha packed you because the boys were too injured," Kagome replied, taking away the cloth and offering a self-heating ration packet. Sitting up with an effort, grumbling sullenly, Koga curled his lip at his lieutenants, who were huddled together on the other side of the cave and happily licking their fingers clean. Seeing a sulk coming on, Kagome opened her mouth to chivvy him into a better frame of mind, but she was forestalled by a dripping wet hanyou arriving in the mouth of the cave.

"So ya finally woke up, wolf-shit?" Inuyasha asked just before shaking vigorously and sending water droplets flying.

"Took the weirdo down with me, though," Koga gloated. "Wasn't Ginkotsu the one _you_ missed?"

The hanyou bristled, his hand going to his sword hilt, but Kagome quickly intervened. As she gave Inuyasha a ration packet, she growled, "Knock it off, Koga, or _else_," baring her teeth at him like a true bitch… and surprisingly enough, the wolf prince shut up.

"Hurry up and eat; we gotta get back to our base camp before Sango and Miroku report. It's starting to snow, too," Inuyasha said, virtually inhaling the contents of his packet while arching a dark eyebrow at the two contented wolf demons. Kohire pulled up the hood of his black fire-rat cloak and excused himself, intending to step outside the cave for a breath of non-wolf-tainted air under the guise of checking on Kumo and Yoen, but he came to a dead stop, sniffed deeply, and back-pedalled rapidly.

"Inuyasha-sama… gunpowder and grave soil!"

"_Renkotsu!_ Fuck!" the hanyou snarled, tearing outside while Kagome grabbed her weapons and barrelled after him. She came up short at the sensation of tainted shards and the stink of something she certainly didn't expect to smell in the Sengoku Jidai in such quantities that it immediately gave her a headache. _Fuel oil? Where'd he find that, and what's he done with it?_

"He's acquired another shard, Inuyasha," she warned, deploying her bow and trying to figure out where the acrid smell was originating. A moment after that, a thundering explosion off to the left rocked the ground, sending boulders thundering down the sides of the gorge into the turbulent river below.

"What the hell's he done?" Inuyasha snarled, but he had his answer soon enough when the water level at their feet began to rise. "He blocked the river; he's trying to flush us out!"

"Smoke you out, actually," drawled a familiar voice from above their heads, "but either way works for me." Renkotsu lit a long piece of fuse with a snap of his fingers and dropped it from his cliff-top position into the seething gorge.

"Fucking freak! What's he playing at? Ya can't light water on fire… oh, _shit_!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her backwards into the cave as a wall of flame erupted from the river's surface.

Over the crackle, they heard Renkotsu shout, "There's enough oil in the river to cook you alive, so what'll it be, you bastards? Death by smoke or fire?" His answer was an explosive warhead slamming into the cliff right below his feet and cutting away part of the rock face. As he staggered backwards, cursing, a second missile, this time glowing pink, skimmed his shoulder.

The hanyou dragged Kagome bodily back as she notched a third arrow, and bustled her towards the rear of the smoky cave. "You stay put, wench; don't take chances." He gave Kohire and the wolves a very direct warning look. "I'm making _all _of you responsible for protecting her."

"Stow it, mutt. The weirdo is after my shards, so I'll take him down," Koga growled, struggling to his feet and swaying alarmingly before collapsing in an untidy heap.

"You can barely stand up, idiot, and if he gets your shards it'll be a bigger hassle for me to take them back," Inuyasha snapped. He was so serious that Kagome swallowed her objection to being left behind and instead squeezed his hand. He restricted himself to brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers before spinning on his heels and racing towards the entrance. "Ya ready, freak?" he roared and launched upwards the moment he was clear of the cave mouth.

"Whoa… Inuyasha-sama's _awesome_!" Hakkaku breathed as he and Ginta scuttled out to watch. Tetsusaiga flashed as Inuyasha flew towards Renkotsu; unfortunately, he was completely exposed to the blast of the powerful hand canon that the fire-master suddenly triggered.

Kagome arrived in the entrance just in time to see her hanyou use his weapon to divert the cannon's missile. Inuyasha was flung violently backwards, but not killed outright; however, he was plummeting headfirst towards some jagged rocks with no way to stop his freefall. As she screamed his name, a red _tenbaryu_ streaked into the pale sky, closely followed by a huge grey animal. Between the two of them, Yoen and Kumo managed to field the cursing hanyou and carry him back towards his opponent.

Kumo shrieked a warning as the cannon's muzzle again flashed; Inuyasha leapt off Yoen's back, the _tenbaryu_ ducking away as the missile whistled through the airspace they had just occupied. "Got you now, freak!" he exulted, bringing Tetsusaiga down with intent, only to take a second shot that slammed him into the rock face on the opposite side of the fiery river. As Kumo and Yoen raced towards the hanyou, squealing fearfully, Renkotsu lowered his cannon and took careful aim at the horrified watchers. Hakkaku and Ginta hastily bundled Kagome back into the cave; fortunately, inspiration struck quickly.

"Everyone under our cloaks!" she shouted. "They're fire-proof, so we'll be okay!" Kohire hesitated as his eyes flickered between Kagome and the wolves. Grinning, she caught his glance, then shot a significant look at Koga. Kohire wrinkled his nose at her, but obediently threw the cloak over Koga and himself, while Kagome ducked under hers with the cheerful command, "Last one in is a toasted toad-imp!" When Ginta and Hakkaku joined her, she found herself sandwiched between the two wolves as the world exploded around them. _If we survive this, Inuyasha's gonna have a fit over how I smell!_

Renkotsu cast a glance at the embedded hanyou, who was unresponsive to the frantic revival efforts of the two creatures nuzzling his face and crooning, so he decided that the amount of blood trickling down the rocks below Inuyasha's body was a fairly clear indication that if not already dead, he soon would be. _Once I have the wolf's shards, a wounded dog won't be of any concern._ Picking his way down the cliff, he kept his hand cannon charged, just in case, as he edged across the top of the dam he'd created earlier. The flames from the burning oil licked at his hakama and made the sweat run into his eyes as he cursed his way up to the cave mouth.

Despite the widened opening, Renkotsu's eyes took a few moments to adjust to the darkness at the back of the smoke-filled cave. Slowly, indistinct shapes took form, followed by pale faces and tumbled hair. The canine youkai and the priestess lay in a sprawling heap, finally silent in the grip of death. "Almost too easy," he muttered, striding forward with his eyes locked on the wolf prince's legs while his hand rummaged for the sharp knife he kept for crafting his bombs. _Hope I don't have to deflesh both limbs to find his shards._

Laying aside his weapon, Renkotsu crouched and reached for the ties holding Koga's fur greaves in place. He was completely open and totally unprepared when the 'dead' wolf viciously kicked him in the face, sending him flying half-way across the cave.

"Fuckin' idiot," Koga sneered, shoving the cannon behind him and well out of reach. "We youkai don't die as easy as you'd like."

"He has shards in his throat and in the left side of his chest," Kagome said urgently, holding the thick black fur of her cloak tightly over her nose and mouth in an attempt to filter out the smoke and heat as the demons around her took up defensive positions.

Koga rolled up into a crouch, his blue eyes unnervingly sharp. "Using your buddy's shard, eh? Not that it'll do you any good," he grunted.

Renkotsu reached behind his back and produced a fistful of long, easily recognizable cylinders, each with a fuse protruding from the end. "Don't count me out yet… I'll take all of you with me!"

"Why are you in such a hurry to die, Renkotsu?" Kagome asked, mentally calculating her chances of getting off a point-blank shot before the fire-master lit the fuses. Beside her, Kohire quietly fisted his hand in the back of her cloak, ready to throw her backwards and use himself as a shield.

"I can't go back," the fire-master snarled. "I've disobeyed orders and I'll be killed for it. I need those shards, Koga… or we'll _all_ die." Snapping his fingers, a tongue of flame curled around the fuses and brought them to spluttering life. There was a split-second of shocked disbelief inside the cave, immediately broken by a ferocious roar from outside.

"Kick that stupid freak this way!"

As Renkotsu half-turned to meet the new threat, Koga lunged forward and landed a vicious kick to the small of Renkotsu's back, snapping the fire-master's head back. A second hard kick accompanied by a punch to the skull sent the revenant staggering towards the cave opening and a familiar red-clad figure. Inuyasha grabbed Renkotsu by the scruff of the neck and threw him outside while attempting to knock loose his grasp on the flaring dynamite.

Renkotsu's head spun, but he doggedly hung onto the dynamite… until he realized that the hanyou meant to toss him into the flaming river. Flailing wildly, he grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's sleeve. "You're coming with me, hanyou, because without you, your pathetic little friends don't stand a chance!"

The fiery river reflected in Inuyasha's eyes, turning them scarlet red, but Renkotsu had a brief moment to wonder why the irises appeared brilliant blue, not golden, before they were plummeting towards the raging inferno. He felt elongated claws punch into his arm right through the lacquered gauntlet as a fang grazed the side of his face. "What's it gonna be, freak? Your arm or your miserable half-life?" growled a barely human voice in his ear, and true fear streaked through his veins.

_**KA-BOOM!**_

The explosion rocked the cave, raining earth and rock down on the occupants. Kohire thoroughly flattened Kagome as he spun her away from the opening and threw himself over her. Flaming oil slopped briefly up over the lip of the cave entrance and sizzled towards them, but Ginta and Hakkaku bravely risked severe burns as they buried the menacing rivulets in loose dirt. Choking on the smoke, Kohire grabbed the packs in one hand, Kagome's arm in the other, and hustled her out of the cave one step ahead of the wolves.

"The dam's been blown!" Hakkaku yelled, pointing with a dirt-blackened claw. Kagome frantically looked up and down the gorge as the snow began to sift down now that it wasn't being vaporized by the flames, searching for any sign of red and silver; her heart was pounding in her chest, so she knew her hanyou lived… _but where?_

A distant, high-pitched scream caught their attention at the same time as Kohire shouted, "_There!_ The _tenbaryu_ have found him!" Sure enough, Kumo and Yoen could be dimly seen through the pall of smoke and snow, hovering over a spot a fair distance downriver; Yoen sheered away and flew towards them, his agitated cries echoing off the canyon walls.

"Kagome, if something's happened to the mutt, you know that you have a home with my new pack," Koga said hurriedly in a low voice, baring his newly emerged fangs at Kohire when the much taller guardsman whirled on him, snarling viciously.

"Kagome-sama is the alpha female of the Western Lands, wolf. She has no need of _your_ grubby little den!"

As the wolf and the dog squared off, Kagome let out an impatient snort and kicked Koga in the shins hard enough to break a bone in anyone else. "Don't be such an _idiot_, wolfling; as if Ayame would be thrilled with my presence on a permanent basis," she retorted tartly as she accepted Kohire's boost up onto Yoen's back. The _tenbaryu_ barely waited for her to be properly seated before taking off back down the gorge to where Kumo was assisting a bedraggled figure out onto a rocky ledge.

"Inuyasha!" she called, hanging off Yoen's saddle and waving. The hanyou was too busy shaking water out of his ears to respond; when she jumped down onto the rocks beside him and caught hold of his arm, he nearly pitched her into the river.

Catching himself, and her, in time, he set her carefully on her feet before shouting a little louder than necessary over the roar of the water, "Don't sneak up on me like that!" before going back to flicking his ears.

Taken slightly aback, Kagome watched him mutter and shake his head a few more times before venturing, "Inuyasha?" When he didn't respond, she cautiously reached out to touch his hand. This time he looked at her, so she asked, "Where's Renkotsu?" The hanyou stared blankly at her with red-rimmed golden eyes; she repeated the question. His attention focussed on her lips, and then his ears drooped.

"I can't hear you," he whispered. "This roaring noise… I thought it was the sound of the river…" Raking his claws through his wet hair, Inuyasha looked around distractedly, his nose twitching nervously. Kagome stepped up and clasped his restless hands, bringing his attention back to her. "Thank the gods you're all right, though. That's all that matters," he muttered roughly and pulled her into his arms. Kagome tilted her head so that he could snuffle deeply inside the collar of her tunic and hopefully find some measure of calm from her scent. That hope was dashed when he growled agitatedly, his fangs prickling her neck as his aura rose. "I know why you still smell like that poison-freak, and I can figure out why Kohire's scent is all over you, but why do you stink like those lousy wolves?"

Since he would be unable to hear her reply anyways, Kagome simply kissed his throat and hugged him tightly. When his growling tapered off to a low rumble, she rose up on tip-toe to nuzzle his cheek, but he quickly turned his head and kissed her forcefully instead. Kagome just went with it, allowing him to dominate the kiss until he gentled the contact, inviting her into his mouth in return. When breathing became a necessity, Inuyasha regretfully broke off the warm caress with a series of tiny kisses across her cheek. Flickering his ears hopefully, he grimaced. "Still can't hear anything; let's get back to Tsu and Kirara. Guess we have to take those wolf-turds with us, huh?"

Kagome nodded, more than a little pink-cheeked from Inuyasha's attentions. He smiled fondly down at her and brushed the snow from her hair before squeezing her until she 'oofed', then handed her up onto Kumo's back. The _tenbaryu _twittered in relief, nibbling Inuyasha's shoulder, and the hanyou gave the stallion's leathery muzzle a rub before swinging behind the young woman. Koga was already half-way up the side of the gorge, leaping precariously from rock to rock, while Ginta and Hakkaku followed with Kohire on Yoen. The two wolf demons waved madly, sporting wide grins.

"No running for them today," Kagome commented, urging Kumo up out of the gorge and in the direction of their camp, hopefully to receive some news of Sango and Miroku's endeavours.

"Eh?"

Looking back over her shoulder at a frowning Inuyasha, she sighed and reached up to very gently rub one of the velvety triangles. _It's gonna be a __very__ long day, I can tell… _

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Renkotsu plodded through the shallows much farther downriver, where the resulting flood from the burst dam had thrown him, ignoring the snow that dusted his armour. His headcloth was missing, burned away by the flaming oil; he felt the back of his shaven head for the telltale blisters of a severe burn that was already healing. _Now what do I do? Koga's shards are out of reach, and Bankotsu probably knows about Ginkotsu's death by now… do I run for it? Take these shards and just go…?_

"Ho, Ren-kun! There you are!" hailed an unwanted voice, and Renkotsu straightened to face his fate, suddenly feeling very, very tired.

"Greetings, big brother," he replied calmly enough, squinting into the wintry dawn; a single snowflake tickled lightly down his cheek.

"Ginkotsu's gone, eh? Tough luck, after all that work you put into him," Bankotsu said with a regretful air. "Suikotsu bought it, too. Pretty crappy night for the Band of Seven all round; we're down to the Terrible Trio." He laughed at his own joke while Renkotsu blinked, not sure how to interpret Bankotsu's jocular mood.

"I am sorry to hear of Suikotsu's death; he was a valuable fighter," the fire-master finally said, and was taken by surprise when Bankotsu slung his arm around his shoulders and gave an affectionate squeeze.

"So'm I; now, Ren-kun, are you ready to tackle these pesky youkai again? Since there's only two of us until Jakotsu turns up again… the bugs are looking for him… I need you to keep Inuyasha occupied." Playfully punching Renkotsu in the arm, he continued waggishly, "Don't you go poaching my puppy-chan, though; I'm looking forward to a rematch with him. See ya!" With that, Bankotsu shouldered Banryu and strolled off, whistling tunelessly, leaving a thoroughly bewildered fire-master in his wake.

Renkotsu stared after his leader and his rival, his thoughts whirling, until they finally settled on one inescapable truth. _He __knows__ I have Ginkotsu's shard, but I'm still of use to him, so he won't kill me for disobeying him… just yet._

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Well, this is quite the predicament."

"Something… or someone… certainly wishes to prevent unwanted visitors to the holy mountain," Miroku mused, staring across the huge gap in the stone staircase they had been ascending since dawn's earliest light. The rock-girt opening of a tunnel beckoned from just beyond the destroyed access. Another snowflake landed in Sango's dark hair; he admired it until it melted into the silky locks.

"Not insurmountable, though," the slayer said cheerfully. "Stand back!" She took aim with Hiraikotsu and tossed it unerringly across the gap; the giant boomerang thunked deeply into the solid rock halfway across. Extracting a long, thinly braided rope equipped with an iron claw from under her shoulder guard, she whirled it over her head and flung it up onto the remaining ledge. It caught; she tested it with her weight by leaning back, then taking a running jump off the edge. Miroku held his breath, clinging to his staff with both hands as he watched the woman he loved leap blithely out into space, the cloak fluttering behind her like a pair of black wings.

Sango touched down briefly on Hiraikotsu before launching upward, using the rope to help her walk up the sheer wall until she gained the safety of the ledge. "Nothing to it, Miroku!" she called back, tossing him the weighted end of the rope. "Better use two hands, though; tie your staff to the rope."

"You make it look so easy, my love," the monk jocularly replied. He not only secured his staff to the rope, he also tucked up his robes and tied back his sleeves. Gauging the distance of thin air he had to cross, his palms started to sweat, but he plastered on a brave smile and sang out, "Coming through!"

Ever afterward, he wasn't exactly sure how he'd managed to accomplish the crossing; he assumed his brain had shut down through sheer terror and his reflexes took over. All he knew was that he landed safely on the ledge and scrabbled along until his back was safely up against the rocky wall of the tunnel before he let go of the rope. His wife smiled brightly but didn't comment on his pallor as she used the iron claw to retrieve Hiraikotsu. By the time she'd stowed the rope and shouldered her weapon, Miroku had set himself to rights both mentally and physically, and was peering into the depths of the downward-sloping tunnel.

"It is as Kagome-sama conjectured; this will undoubtedly lead us to the central conduit."

"Do you sense anything?" Sango asked hopefully.

He was about to answer in the negative, when he detected a faint, but immediately recognizable demonic aura. Staring down the tunnel, straining his senses, his eyes widened as a faint purple hue briefly glowed on the rocky walls. "Yes… our enemy is definitely here, and wishes to lure us deeper into the mountain," he murmured, moving a little further down the tunnel and watched as the crackling blue barrier suppressing his Vortex slowly faded away with every step he took.

"Should we go back and report?"

"The second reason why we ventured here was for the purpose of bringing down the shield," Miroku replied. "We must make the attempt to find Saint Hakushin's mummy or we will face Naraku on his own terms… again."

"Let's go; Inuyasha will have worn a trench in the rock from his pacing by now."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagura sat on the railing circling the precipitous drop-off deep inside the mountain, kicking her feet petulantly while twirling her fan, a thunderous pout marring her pretty face. _Boring, boring, boring. Completely, utterly and ruthlessly boring. I'll bet he's trying to drive me insane by keeping me cooped up in here… and he's half-way there._ She glanced longingly upward, at the pale, irregular circle of wintry sky visible far, far above. _I __will__ be free one day… free of him… even death is preferable to this miserable existence at Naraku's whim…_ The wind witch shifted her seat to take better advantage of the faint cross-drafts provided by stray breezes finding their way down the sloping vents to this central keep and mentally updated her list of grievances against the dark hanyou. She seriously contemplated using her wind blades to send chips of the rocky walls raining down on her master just to break the monotony, despite the severe punishment she'd experienced at his hands the last time, when she caught a glimpse of white out of the corner of her eye.

"Kanna… lucky brat. You have no demonic aura at all, so you can come and go as you please," Kagura muttered. Dropping to the wooden planking, she rolled her shoulders and adjusted her feathered coiffure before strolling over to the pale girl. "What's going on outside? Any news of that Bankotsu chap? He was awfully good-looking, for a mortal…"

"They have entered the mountain," Kanna whispered in that dry-leaf voice, showing Kagura the image in her mirror.

The wind witch stooped to peer into the polished surface, then sighed heavily. "I was hoping for someone taller and prettier, but I suppose beggars can't be choosers," she said, flicking her fan partially open as she stalked away to hang over the railing. "Yoo-hoo! Fresh meat is on its way!" she called, beckoning. In response to her summons, there was an undulating movement in the depths, and then an up welling of writhing flesh until the central cavern was filled with seething, drooling, squealing demonic creatures. The white-haired child drifted away, her expression as blank as ever as she pressed the mirror to her chest.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"_A-choo!_ Dammit, I'm _freezing_!" Jakotsu complained out loud to the world at large, rubbing his bare arms in the morning chill. His wet hair slapped down his back, adding to his discomfort and his bad mood. "I'm gonna catch a cold, and who wants to die at the hands of a drippy-nosed, puffy-eyed, booger-sneezing, horribly _unattractive_ swordsman?" Grumbling and cursing his lousy fate, Jakotsu almost missed the sound of jingling harness announcing another early-morning traveller braving the grey winter dawn.

A few minutes later, the merchant's head was rolling in the bloodied ruts of the track and Jakotsu, his mood immeasurably improved by a little mayhem to start his day, was happily rummaging through the trunks. Under some miscellaneous yardage and a boxful of fancy hair ornaments, he finally struck pay dirt. "Ooh, look at this!" he exclaimed, shaking out a gleaming pale yellow silk kimono embroidered with bamboo stalks and leaves in spring green. Holding it up in the light, admiring it from all sides, he pursed his lips. "Doesn't hide the blood stains very well, but this shade does incredible things for my complexion!"

He'd barely finished shrugging into the garment and tying it to his satisfaction when he was cheerfully hailed. "Ho, Ja-chan! Another new outfit? You're quite the clothes horse!"

"Good morning, Bankotsu! Do you like it?" the swordsman asked, holding his arms wide to show off the voluminous sleeves and pirouetting.

"Very nice. I've been looking all over for you; I heard that we lost both Suikotsu and Ginkotsu last night."

"Not Ginkotsu, too! Renkotsu must be heartbroken, after all that work he put into him…"

"I saw him this morning already; he's coping quite well."

Jakotsu paused in the act of twisting up his hair to fish inside his breastplate. "For you, dear brother… a remembrance of Suikotsu," he mumbled around the hairpin in his mouth as he handed over the tiny sliver of darkly glowing stone.

Bankotsu stared in disbelief at the shard winking in his palm, then startled Jakotsu by dropping Banryu and throwing his arms around the swordsman in a bear hug. Jakotsu, completely unused to such enthusiastic expressions of appreciation from his usually composed leader, held perfectly still even though his hair unravelled over his shoulders and his prized hairpin fell to the ground.

"Um… Bankotsu…?" he finally ventured, when the embrace showed no signs of ending any time soon. "You _did_ tell us to hand over any shards that we acquired…"

"You're the _best_ little brother I could ever have hoped for," Bankotsu declared as he released Jakotsu, his eyes suspiciously bright. "You're the only one I really trust, even if you are kinda loopy."

"Really? Awww, thanks big brother!" Jakotsu gleamed, blushing fetchingly. Bankotsu stooped and scooped up the hair ornament, carefully polishing it on his sleeve before handing it to the swordsman, who blushed some more as he pinned up his coiffure.

"Head back towards the mountain; the bugs tell me that a couple of visitors have entered the shield, so it looks like today might be very entertaining."

"What are you going to do, big brother?"

"I'm keeping an eye on someone… take care, Ja-chan, and don't stop to talk to any strange demons!"

"Can I chop them up into little pieces if I can't talk to them?"

"Well, sure… have fun!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Miroku led the way as he and Sango scrambled down the eerily-lit rocky tunnel boring deep into the mountain's flank. "The demonic aura is growing stronger!" he shouted.

"Do you think Kagome is right, that Naraku will be underground?" Sango huffed as she kept pace, Hiraikotsu banging against her hip with every stride.

"We must find the venerable one's mummy. Once the barrier is down, we will be able to determine Naraku's exact position through Jewel shards."

"The tunnel ends just ahead," Sango warned, then made a face while fumbling for her mask. "Now _that's_ an evil aura!"

They burst out onto a wooden-planked walkway circling a vast, dimly-lit central cavern that stretched upwards to a distant patch of open sky, and vanished downwards into fathomless depths. Edging cautiously forward over the decking, the couple peered over the railing into the void and recoiled as a grotesquely-writhing mass of low-level demons came screaming out of the darkness. Among them flickered the hated jewel-toned insects; Miroku ground his teeth and produced a handful of sutras from within his robes. The Hiraikotsu whizzed through the bulk of the creatures, and he was pleased to note that despite being taken by surprise, Sango's reflexes were as deadly as ever. Murmuring several potent blessings, he sent the sutras flying into the remnants of the horde and dissolved the first wave of their assailants into ash.

"I'm truly impressed, monk; I had no idea you possessed such formidable balls, to walk in here without your demonic protectors," drawled a long-unheard voice, and they snapped their attention to a spot high on the opposite side of the vast space.

"_Kagura!_" hissed the slayer, and the demoness' ruby eyes sparkled with malice as she mockingly bowed.

"I should thank you for showing up; my pets and I were growing frightfully bored, you know."

"If you are here, accompanied by such trash, then Naraku is most definitely in residence," Miroku said grimly, his eyes darting around the towering space. _But __where__? Up or down? Most likely down, if Kagome-sama is right, so what are our options? _ An arching wooden staircase rose to join the platform that they stood upon to the level above; partway along the rock wall, another tunnel entrance beckoned. However, unlike the conduit they had just exited, this one had the look of unnatural forces at work. The opening was roughly hewn into a square, and there were hints of a decorative lintel carved into the rock.

"Shall we dance?" Kagura coquetted, gesturing with her fan, and a fresh wave of gibbering creatures flung themselves at the couple. Again Hiraikotsu spun, again the sutras sizzled, and again the creatures withdrew to regroup.

"This way, Sango!" Miroku called and took off running towards the gracefully curved stairs. Sango wielded Hiraikotsu like an oversized sword and took out an opportunistic eel-like demon that thought to attack the monk from behind as she ran after her fleet-footed husband. "Hurry!" he urged, suddenly sure that the square-mouthed tunnel held the object of their search.

Kagura smirked and slashed downwards with her fan. "Certainly, by all means… hurry to your deaths!" A huge wind blade sliced right through the width of the staircase, stranding Sango on the lower side. The slayer teetered for a moment on the edge of the precipice, but caught her balance in time.

"Go on ahead, Miroku! I'll keep Kagura busy!" Sango shouted, her dark eyes snapping over the face mask.

"Not without you!" he instantly retorted, gauging the distance across the gap.

"_Go!_" she ordered, and threw Hiraikotsu in a deadly arc. The huge boomerang whirled through the shrieking demons and headed unerringly towards an astonished Kagura.

"Cheeky wench! Of all the nerve!" the wind witch exclaimed, flicking her half-open fan to redirect the boomerang's flight.

"_Dammit!_" Sango snarled, tracking the weapon's flight path and anticipating its landing. As the Hiraikotsu spun upwards, her eye was caught by a faint movement very high up in the towering space. Squinting, she could just make out a familiar green-trimmed black uniform and then it was as if the figure stood under a spotlight, he was so clearly visible. "_Kohaku!_"

As Miroku turned to follow the direction of Sango's frozen gaze, Kagura rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you two are almost not worth the effort…" She twitched her fan, and the Hiraikotsu's trajectory obediently altered.

The monk noticed the fan's movement and shouted a warning to the oblivious slayer, who was still staring up at the unmoving figure of her lost brother. "Sango! _ Incoming!_"

The slayer started, saw the boomerang heading straight for her, and managed to throw herself to the side so that it only struck her a glancing blow instead of a crushing direct hit. However, the impact was enough to send her flying down the stairs and then bounce, hard, off the wooden platform below. She didn't make a sound, just went limp, the Hiraikotsu clattering noisily to the decking as it skidded to a stop next to her body.

"_Sango!_" Miroku leapt across the gaping hole and took the remaining stairs two at a time. Ignoring the imminent danger of exposing his back to Kagura, he dropped to his knees and quickly checked his wife; he was relieved to find her still breathing and nothing apparently broken. Bending to kiss her forehead and gently smooth the tangled hair away from her face, he used the lull to delve deep into his robes and fumble for the container of 'anti-hell wasp' medication Kagome made sure he carried at all times.

"Aw, you're just so sweet, I think I might _retch_," Kagura cooed from her perch on the other side of the cavern. "You should have listened to her, you know, and gone on ahead, but I suppose you prefer to die together." Miroku shoved the small container back into concealment, trying not to gag on the antihistamines as he swallowed them without water, then abruptly stood. Loosening the prayer beads binding his Vortex, he spun around to face Kagura, who snorted most indelicately. "Oh, please… if you suck in any of the hell wasps, you're a dead man…"

"I do not fear death, witch," the monk hissed dangerously. "I would lay down my life for my love a hundred times over, if I had that many lives to give."

Kagura's red eyes narrowed thoughtfully for a moment, but then she elegantly shrugged and negligently waved her fan. "Very well, then. Waste your life on this fodder instead of Naraku; it's your decision." Another wave of squirming, fanged death charged in, only to disappear into the howling winds of the Vortex. Several hell wasps deliberately flung themselves into the void; Miroku staggered as their venom entered his system, but he grimly kept sweeping his arm from side to side until all the demons within reach were gone. Sweating heavily, he looked up to see another horde hovering just below Kagura, but the demons seemed highly reluctant to come any closer.

"It seems that even you lowly creatures value your lives to a certain extent. Good; keep that in mind," he panted, laying a single strand of beads across his palm for ease of deployment, then stooped to catch hold of the Hiraikotsu's carrying strap. Dragging it up the stairs, he used it to bridge the yawning gap and wedged it in place with a shattered piece of wood. _The medicine is helping, but I can't take in much more…_ Staggering a little, he used his staff for balance as he heaved the unconscious slayer up over his shoulder, then moved towards the makeshift bridge. Aiming his gauntleted fist at the hovering demons, he edged across Hiraikotsu, trying to ignore the seemingly bottomless chasm separated from his feet by a thin, curved piece of demonic bone.

The demons hissed and cackled and clacked their fangs, watching him with eager eyes for a misstep that would leave him open to their avid hunger. Miroku gratefully stepped off the boomerang and onto the high side of the wooden staircase. Moving as fast as he could with Sango's dead weight as a counterbalance, he dragged Hiraikotsu up against his back. Gathering his strength, he heaved himself and his load up the staircase, his Vortex at the ready. He'd barely gained the top stair when the horde attacked; spinning around, adrenaline pumping, he unleashed the void. At least half of their pursuers vanished, along with several more hell wasps; this time, the surge of poison nearly drove him to his knees.

Kagura tapped her fan against her ruby lips, considering. _The fool's done for… have to admire his perseverance, though. _She watched the monk steady himself with his staff, then determinedly stumble along the wooden platform. _He could have sucked me in with that last attack if only he'd aimed a little higher._ _You're heading in the wrong direction, monk, if it's Naraku you want._ Lazily flicking her fan, she encouraged the demonic host to press home its attack; the creatures moved slowly, fearful of the weapon concealed inside the monk's palm. Miroku continued to shamble forward, leaning heavily on his staff, his vision swimming as the venom took a stronger hold.

_Just a little further… if I can make it into that tunnel, I think we'll be all right… ungh!_ The sensation of compressed evil snaking towards his back sent him hurrying forward, heedless of his footing. A plank, set slightly proud of its fellows, caught the toe of his sandal; coupled with the extra weight he carried, it was too much for his balance.

With a strangled cry, Miroku crashed to the decking, unable to cushion either himself or Sango. _I've reached… my limit. Forgive me… Sango…_ He pulled himself up slightly and pressed a fervent kiss to her cheek, then slumped lifelessly to the platform, protecting her with his body and the Hiraikotsu. Above them, the writhing horde shifted restlessly, gathering itself for a strike.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"They're taking far too long," Kagome murmured, shading her eyes and peering up at Mount Hakurei's distant peak.

"The longer they remain inside the shield, the more likely it is that they've come to harm, my lady," Tsu murmured. "I hate this feeling of helplessness when the pack is in danger."

"That's why I'm going in to check on them."

Both watchers turned to face a scowling hanyou with a particularly stubborn set to his jaw, one that Kagome knew all too well. "Inuyasha-sama? Your hearing is back to normal?" Tsu queried, puzzled because only a few minutes before, the hanyou had ignored his offer of tea.

When Inuyasha didn't respond, the guardsman and the miko shared a long-suffering look before she stormed over and bellowed in his ear, "Forgetting something, Inuyasha? The shield rejected you pretty forcefully yesterday; you'll be purified for sure if you try that again!"

"Only half of me can be purified," he shrugged, pulling away. "None of these pure-breds can risk it, so who else can go?"

"_I_ can," she glared. "I'll leave my sword behind and just use my arrows; the shield's spiritual energy gives them an incredible payload."

"_No._ Arrows won't save you from any of those freaks. If they came across you, alone…"

"But its okay for _you_ to go in alone? I don't think so!"

"Stop shouting in my fucking ear, wench; I can hear you just fine!" the hanyou snarled furiously. "Miroku and Sango might need my help _now_, so quit wasting time!" His hand shot out and gripped her wrist as he gave her a hard look. "You are staying _here_; that's an order. If ten full-blooded youkai can't protect you, then I don't know who can, short of my brother." When she appeared likely to protest, he gave her a little shake. "Don't argue with me, Kagome. Tsu… it's up to you and Kohire to keep her out of the shield."

Kagome broke free, her silver eyes practically shooting sparks. "You really can be an asshole sometimes, you know that?" she seethed, backing up until she stood beside a patently-uncomfortable Tsu.

"It's for your own good," Inuyasha insisted. She refused to back down, matching him glare for glare, their auras rising, until the guardsman let out a low whimper of discomfort.

"Fine," Kagome growled defiantly, dropping her eyes but not in the least bit submissive. "Go ahead and get fried; just remember that Sesshomaru can't reach you with Tenseiga."

"Get moving already, mutt," called a raspy voice, and Koga swaggered over to join the tense tableau. He took up a position behind the young woman and casually rested his hand on her shoulder, calmly ignoring the stereo growls from the guardsman and the hanyou. "The princess is in good hands until you get back… I give you my word."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Just keep your hands to yourself, wolf, and I won't have to hurt you." He coolly met Kagome's angry gaze then turned without another word and flung himself at the barrier. There was a brilliant flash, a sharp howl, and then a veritable lightning storm shot blue fireballs all over the immediate vicinity; Koga grabbed Kagome around the waist and yanked her back out of range. Tsu's hair was singed as he provided cover, and then all the spectators squinted against the raging light show.

"Is Inuyasha-sama… all right?" Hakkaku queried, shooting a worried glance at Kagome.

"He's doubled over, but he's moving deeper into the shield," Kohire answered from his vantage point some fifteen feet off the ground on Yoen's back. Kirara gave a small mew and leapt onto Kagome's shoulder. Rubbing her head against the girl's cheek, she sought to comfort her, but Kagome was having none of it. She remained rigid, her arms crossed tightly over her chest, and glaring in the general direction Inuyasha had taken.

Seeing the neko attempting to soothe the young woman tugged at Koga's memory. "Hey, princess… who was the mutt including when he said 'ten full-blooded youkai'?"

"One neko, two dogs, three wolves and four _tenbaryu_, I suppose," she replied, then dumped Kirara into Tsu's arms before stalking over to Kumo. Swinging up into the saddle, she declared, "He didn't say anything about staying on the ground, so we're going up for a look." Without giving any time for objection, she put her heels into the _tenbaryu_'s sleek flanks, and they shot up into the air.

"Hey, you! Go after her, just to make sure she doesn't do something stupid," Koga yelled up at Kohire, and when the guardsman didn't immediately obey, the wolf prince bared his fangs and let loose a threatening growl. Behind Koga, Tsu hastily nodded, and Kohire sent the red stallion racing after Kumo.

They caught up with the grey _tenbaryu_ in short order; Kagome was cursing quietly and luridly as they circled one area of the shield. She acknowledged Kohire's presence with a curt wave, so he dared to bring Yoen alongside. "The mist is too thick; can't see a damn thing," she complained; Kohire noticed that her knuckles were white where she gripped the reins.

"Please, my lady, this anger does us no good," he pleaded. "All we can do is trust in Inuyasha-sama."

"The problem, Kohire-kun, is that I don't trust _Naraku_One third of the weapon that is supposed to destroy him is now separated from the other two, and I have no doubt that this situation is somehow going to bite us in the ass."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	81. The Crucible

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **This chapter contains some deviations from canon to fit with my own twisted universe; for instance, when Miroku's Vortex is sealed by Mount Hakurei's barrier, he discovers that his spiritual energy is nearly the equal of Kagome's when it is temporarily no longer required to restrain the curse. His descendent, Masa Kosaru, has already demonstrated the power of his inheritance in Ch. 32, 'Winter Games'.

As always, many thanks to Ranuel and Suzanne TJ for their feedback. Nokomarie the Snake deserves special mention for consistently holding this author to a higher standard, and Forthright… for such a sweet little fluffster, sometimes you can be downright _scary_, woman!

Blood, torture, violence, sexual assault (about a third of the way through) and character death. The fic is rated 'M' for reasons other than lemon content!

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 81: The Crucible**

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

_By the fifth fucking hell… this is __much__ worse than I thought! Gotta keep going… Miroku and Sango might be in trouble! _Inuyasha continued to power forward, even though his legs felt like lead weights and tremendous pressure bore down on him. Threatening energy crackled over his face and throat; he kept his vulnerable ears flattened into his hair and his hands inside his sleeves as he ignored his _youki_'s pained wailing. _At least I've reached the base of the mountain…_ "_Shit!_" With a sensation akin to hitting a brick wall, he was driven to his knees, his lungs on fire. _I can't move! I've reached the limit that my demonic power can go… now what?_

"What do we have here? A stray dog?" Renkotsu drawled as he emerged out of the mists. "The old monk's barrier must really be confusing your youkai senses, because I've been following you nearly from the moment you entered the shield."

Inuyasha heaved himself to his feet by sheer force of will, but remained hunched as the overwhelming power bore down on him. "You again, you fucking freak. Ya couldn't have just drowned this morning and made it easy on us?"

"No such luck… for you." Renkotsu cocked his head and studied the wavering hanyou. "The shield is on the verge of purifying your sorry ass, so I'll let bygones be bygones and put you out of your misery quickly." Shouldering his new hand cannon, he let loose a blast at point-blank range. Inuyasha couldn't hope to dodge it, so threw himself backwards… deeper into the dangerous blue energy, which eagerly coiled around him, dragged him in and devoured him whole in a blinding explosion of blue flame. "Fairly spectacular ending to a miserable existence," Renkotsu sneered, reloading and shouldering his weapon before following his prey.

On the other side of the impact crater, a red-clad body stirred. "F-fuck… I feel like Kumo landed on me…" Inuyasha blinked slowly several times before painfully working his arms and legs underneath his body. Pushing himself up onto all fours, he was plainly startled when he saw thick hanks of black hair where silver should be. "_Fuck!_ It's broad daylight… fucking barrier!" he hissed, glaring at his clawless fingertips.

"I thought I'd finally managed to finish you off, dammit," Renkotsu grumbled.

Inuyasha sprang to his feet and bared his teeth. "Tough luck, freak. Now that I've been purified, I'm feeling a whole lot better!"

"Without your demon power, you're no match for me! _Die!_" As the fire-master pulled the trigger, Inuyasha took off running.

_I don't have any choice… I have to head for the mountain because my pack needs me._ He was flung forward as another blast bit away the ground beneath his heels; rolling with the concussion, he kept going. Another explosion sent him veering blindly into a rocky canyon that he realized too late was a dead end. _Fuck! Now what?_ Inuyasha ducked behind a boulder and pressed himself flat against the cliff face, trying to make himself as small a target as possible. In the lull, his attention was drawn by a faint hiss, and he sidled along the rocks until cool, damp air brushed over his face from a narrow cleft that appeared to lead into the mountain itself. _Could I squeeze through that? If I get stuck, I'm really dead!_

"Cornered like a rat," Renkotsu smirked in satisfaction. "How fitting. The only thing that would make this even more enjoyable would be if you had Jewel shards. Bankotsu told me to leave you for him, but this opportunity is too good to pass up. Farewell, Inuyasha." The cannon spat, blowing out an enormous chunk of mountainside and throwing rocky shrapnel far and wide. Renkotsu made a face and dug a sharp-edged piece of granite out of his chest. Flicking it aside as he waited for the dust to settle, he suddenly frowned. _Where's the body? There should be pieces of flesh and shreds of his clothing all over the place… don't tell me that the miserable cur evaded me again!_ Storming forward, he let out a string of choice expletives when he found a rocky opening, just wide enough for a desperate hanyou to squeeze through. Caught on the rough edges as proof, several long black strands of hair fluttered in the outlet's breeze.

"What's wrong, Renkotsu? I could hear you swearing for way over there!"

The fire-master just managed to not jump at the sound of Jakotsu's voice, but he was rather shrill all the same. "Killing rats, brother, but the biggest one escaped."

"Rats? Aren't we supposed to be after dogs?"

"Never mind," Renkotsu snapped, then abruptly softened his tone. "I understand Suikotsu is no longer with us."

"As is Ginkotsu. I'm very sorry to hear of his destruction," Jakotsu said, patting Renkotsu's arm.

"He was a good comrade. Say, Jakotsu… what happened to Suikotsu's shard?"

The swordsman arched a plucked eyebrow. "I gave it to our dear eldest brother, of course."

Internally, Renkotsu sighed. _Stupid, loyal Jakotsu… Bankotsu will undoubtedly inherit his shard, too… unless…_ A daring plan immediately took root, and he slyly said, "I have a problem that may interest you, Jakotsu."

"Does it involve a handsome man?"

"Most _definitely_."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Inuyasha felt his way along the dim tunnel, cursing his dulled eyesight as he stubbed his toe yet again on the uneven ground. _At least my hearing is back to normal… for a human. This tunnel is really fucking deep… and really fucking __dark_ He heard the faint 'swish' of metal slicing the air and instinctively dodged. Sparks flew as a bright silver blade gouged a narrow track in the rocky floor.

"Oh, I owe Renkotsu for this… big time!" trilled a falsetto voice, and then Jakotsu stepped close enough that Inuyasha could see the anticipatory glint in his eyes. "You make an absolutely _exquisite_ human, Inu-chan… I'm going to really _enjoy_ making you scream."

"Of all the fucking freaks in this fucking mountain, I had to get stuck with _you_!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

"_Uhhh_… my head…" Sango groaned. Opening her eyes, she woozily tracked the triangular outline of a familiar weapon looming above her head. There was also weight pressing her into the hard wooden planking in a very intimate manner, one muscled thigh between hers. Slowly turning her head, she came face to face with her unconscious husband. "Miroku!" she whispered urgently. "_Miroku!_"

When he gave no response, she squirmed vigorously until she managed to slide out from under his dead weight, wincing as her ribs protested. An excited gibbering, an eager movement, caught her attention, and she recoiled from the drooling demonic horde hovering just a few feet away. _What happened? I attacked Kagura… saw Kohaku… then Hiraikotsu took me out._ Her glance fell on the monk's clenched fist and the loosened strand of prayer beads. _Oh, no! _ _He opened his Vortex, which means he sucked up some hell wasps!_ "Miroku! Please wake up!"

Shoving aside the Hiraikotsu and taking him by the shoulders, she turned him over. Shaking him desperately, Sango tried to rouse the unconscious monk, but his eyes remained closed as if in sleep. "My dear," she choked, pausing to brush his hair away from his face. A tear trickled and dripped onto his cheek; his eyelashes flickered.

"S-sango…?"

"Miroku!" She threw her arms around him and hugged tightly, relieved at the reprieve and ignoring her own aches. "Come on… we have to move."

"Forgive me, my love, but I can go no further," he said regretfully, reaching up to stroke her damp cheek.

"We will go _together_, or not at all," Sango declared.

He smiled up at his beloved wife, then noticed that her dark head was haloed by twinkling lights. Miroku immediately held up his hand, to see the welcome blue layer glowing on his palm. The cleansing light was very faint, however, as if proximity to evil decreased its effectiveness. "It appears that Saint Hakushin's influence begins again." Cocking an eyebrow, he slowly sat up and pointed. "Look, Sango. The horde does not dare come any closer." The slayer turned to see a long, fleshy limb tentatively probe the air just beyond their feet, and sparks fly as it was instantly scorched.

"The barrier is here, but not as potent," she remarked, and he held out his hand to show her the sealing energy.

"Indeed; however, the miasmic venom has also been cleansed from my body, so it is strong enough. If the spiritual barrier begins again here, then we may be very close to locating the venerable one." Sango stood up and offered Miroku her hand. As the monk straightened, he enveloped her in a heartfelt hug. "I am very glad that this was not the end," he murmured. "My only consolation is that we would have entered the hell gates together." Stepping back, he stooped to kiss her firmly, then offered her his arm. "Into the breach, my love… this tunnel beckons."

After painfully hefting Hiraikotsu, Sango slipped her hand into his, and cast a final glance into the cavern, past the hovering demons. "I wonder where Kagura went?"

The couple hurried up the gradually-sloping tunnel, noting carved wooden supports spaced along the rough-hewn walls. It was dark, but not impenetrably so; every so often, pale-blue glowing orbs cast enough light to guide them on their way. "There's the opening, Miroku."

"Be prepared for anything. The aura of purity is astonishing, far beyond anything I've previously experienced, so we need not fear demonic attack. However, knowing Naraku, I would not be surprised if he managed to pull off a coup here as well."

Exiting the tunnel, they found themselves in a hazy, softly-lit lofty space, with smooth wooden planking under foot and ornately decorated columns supporting a coffered ceiling. "Right or left?" Sango whispered, peering into the mist.

"Left… the spiritual power seems slightly stronger in that direction."

They crept through the forest of columns until Sango exclaimed, "Look!" A canopied altar was almost obscured by the haze; tugging her after him, Miroku edged forward until the pile of figured gold and rich purple silk turned out to be the hooded robes swathing a shrivelled human mummy squatting on a gilded lotus blossom-shaped throne. On the offering table before the spectre lay a familiar double-ended _dokko_. "This must be the venerable one," Sango whispered, eyeing the strand of prayer beads cradling in the desiccated hands.

"Who goes there?" demanded a sepulchral voice, and the slayer let out a startled squeak. With an audible grating sound, bloodshot eyes opened in the mummy's wizened face, and the pair found themselves raked by an unnerving yellow gaze.

"Saint Hakushin, I presume?" Miroku asked, not at all surprised to find a long-dead holy man observing his visitors with a sardonic expression… not after battling the equally-deceased members of the Band of Seven.

"Hai, monk; I am he," replied the creature.

"Another reanimated corpse, courtesy of Naraku," Sango muttered.

"Saint Hakushin, we have spoken to the new caretaker of your shrine on Hijiri Island, and have heard your devotion to humanity lauded. I cannot believe that you have chosen to side with such an accretion of evil as Naraku."

"I am fully aware of Naraku's propensities," the mummy wheezed. "However, it pleases me to lend him my assistance."

"But… _why_?" the slayer protested. "He has harmed the very people that you used to protect!"

A rasping laugh interrupted. "Those people are the ones who prayed for my death. I owe them _nothing_."

"Prayed for your death…? I don't understand."

"When I lived, young one, I exerted myself to bring comfort to those in need. I founded a temple of healing at the foot of this very mountain and it gained renown as a place of peace. However, there came a time of great pestilence and famine, and the people turned to me for guidance. Inevitably, I myself became ill, and to assuage the fears of the people, I offered to become a living Buddha to continue my protection of them after my death."

"A noble sacrifice indeed," Miroku remarked.

"I was taken from my sickbed and sealed in my coffin. They buried me, leaving a hollow reed for both fresh air and a conduit for my spirit to ascend. I rang my own passing bell, growing steadily weaker by the hour, while the people outside offered prayers for my death… not my recovery, oh no… they _wanted_ me to die."

"You were dying anyways; were they not praying for your salvation?"

"Then why, young one, did I pass from this flesh but did not ascend? They wished for my death, with no thought of the sacrifices I had already made for them."

Miroku frowned, trying to puzzle out the fault in the logic. "If you did not wish to help them, then why did you offer to become…?"

Hakushin interrupted, "I wandered in the darkness until a voice spoke. Naraku told me it was my right to hate those who had desired my death, to despise them. I listened, because he saved me from the darkness and gave me another purpose, another life."

Sango brought up Hiraikotsu into a ready position, while Miroku sighed quietly. "I cannot judge you, because I have not walked in your sandals, but I also cannot allow this barrier to stand. Forgive me, venerable one, for the lack of respect I am about to demonstrate." Raising his staff, the monk charged forward, but the mummy merely narrowed its eyes and concentrated. The very air came alive as crackling blue energy encased his target and stopped Miroku in his tracks.

Sango arrived in front of him, Hiraikotsu sizzling as it protected them against the aura's power. "We _must _break the shield, but _how_?" she asked. "Kagome's arrows would sure come in handy about now."

Her husband tapped his gauntleted hand, thoroughly encased in smothering blue light. "Or my Vortex; Naraku has truly chosen his guardian with utmost care."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Hampered by the low lighting and his human eyesight, Inuyasha desperately parried attacks that he could barely see using Tetsusaiga's sheathed blade, while simultaneously trying to pay attention to the tunnel layout. Each time Jakotsu swung, Inuyasha suffered multiple wounds that freely bled despite his fire-rat's presence.

He was distracted from contemplation of this unwelcome development by a deep voice that was husky with anticipation. "Oh, Inu-chan… do you know how often I've dreamed of toying with you like this? Of bathing in your sweet blood while impaling your body again and again as you scream my name?"

Inuyasha shuddered. "Keep your fucking _sick_ fantasies to yourself, freak," he snarled, retreating. The snaking blade licked him again, leaving a long slice down his sword arm and this time he scuttled down the tunnel, hoping to widen the distance between him and the thirsty weapon.

Sandals scuffed on the rocky floor as Jakotsu pursued. "I can't wait to see you naked and glistening… it won't be long now. A few more cuts… like _so_… and you'll be wearing more blood than you're using." As he spoke, the flexible sword avoided the Tetsusaiga and curled around Inuyasha's shoulders, the tip stabbing into his thigh while a wide, shallow cut coated his back with blood. The hanyou stifled a yell of pain and stumbled backwards; Jakotsu relentlessly followed, cleaning his blade with slow, satisfied strokes of his tongue. "Gods, you're _delicious_," he purred. "The thought of you, on your knees before me, sobbing and begging for mercy… for that, it's worth ruining this new kimono, oh, yes."

Inuyasha gave up trying to escape the range of the sword; instead, he charged towards Jakotsu, his blunted teeth bared in a ferocious snarl. "_Shut up, freak!_"

"You're so _beautiful_ when you're angry!" The Jakotsutou bit three or four times, all over Inuyasha's body before a casual swipe sent the hanyou flying backwards into a heap. Tetsusaiga's hilt was greasy with his own blood as he slowly pushed himself upright. "Run some more, Inu-chan… I want you completely coated in your lovely blood…"

Unnoticed around a corner, Renkotsu sighed. _How disappointing. I'd hoped Jakotsu would be at least wounded, so that I had a chance at the shard, but this is a __massacre_

Inuyasha's eyesight began blurring. _I've lost too much blood… I have only one shot left before_… Gathering what strength he had, he watched a smirking Jakotsu stroll closer, casually swinging his red-stained blade.

"C'mon, Inu-chan… just give in and I promise to be gentle," the swordsman crooned. The wounded hanyou stumbled away, backing up until he collided with the rock wall and began feeling his way along the uneven surface, leaning heavily on Tetsusaiga. "That's a good boy… the thrill of the chase always gets me hot and bothered, and I can imagine what your ass looks like before I peel you out of your clothes."

Bile rose in Inuyasha's throat, but he dragged himself further down the tunnel. Surreptitiously flicking Tetsusaiga's blade-guard, he tripped and cursed, but the accidental clumsiness neatly concealed his movement as he drew his sword, his straining heart pounding in his ears.

Jakotsu's voice, louder this time as he closed the gap between them. "I'm growing impatient, Inu-chan, to feel you all wet and slippery… _hey_!" The hanyou had gritted his teeth, whipped around and _swung_. Unfortunately, Jakotsu easily avoided the blow aimed at his throat, although he lost a few more wisps from his bangs. "You were trying for my shard, weren't you? Naughty, naughty. I'll have to punish you for that." The swordsman backhanded Inuyasha across the face, sending him spinning into the tunnel wall.

As he slumped to the ground, a bloodied trail following him down the rock, Jakotsu casually stepped on Tetsusaiga's blade and pinned it to the floor. When the hanyou feebly growled and tried to pull it free, the swordsman hammered him in the chest with the Jakotsutou's pommel. Cruel fingers fisted in his dark bangs and yanked upward; Inuyasha found himself entirely too close to Jakotsu's painted face as he leered, "Don't you dare faint, Inu-chan… I want you to remember every moment of this," before leaning in and sweeping his tongue over the hanyou's cheek.

Inuyasha's mind briefly shut down before he tried to jerk away from Jakotsu's unwanted touch, but the swordsman merely tightened his grip as he continued planting wet kisses across Inuyasha's jaw. "Oh, Inu-chan… you were so _cruel_ to make me wait so _long_ for this," Jakotsu moaned, dragging back his captive's head to nibble his way down the hanyou's exposed throat. A strangled noise briefly interrupted his descent, and Jakotsu chuckled in delight as Inuyasha tried to tuck in his chin. "Such a lovely sound; let me hear it again," he breathed heatedly against his captive's skin.

Clinging to consciousness but unable to defend himself, the weakened hanyou's violet eyes first widened in shock as Jakotsu's chilly fingers worked their way into his robes, then hastily squeezed shut as the revenant began exploring increasingly intimate territory. Inuyasha shivered helplessly as Jakotsu pushed the red-drenched layers of linen and fire-rat off his shoulders, then ran proprietary hands all over his bared skin. Pressed into the unyielding granite, the hanyou could do little more than turn his face away, his skin crawling, as the swordsman's hot, wet tongue slowly cleaned his bloodied chest. "Such a beautiful body… I can't wait to see the rest of you…" Biting his lip to stifle a curse, Inuyasha stubbornly refused to give any type of satisfaction as Jakotsu continued his assault by raking his teeth over the hanyou's nipples. However, when his crotch was firmly palmed and squeezed, he nearly screamed a protest.

Those unwelcome hands left him for a moment, although Jakotsu's mouth did not, and then his tormentor again seized a handful of the hanyou's hair as he rose to his feet. Inuyasha found himself looking straight at Jakotsu's naked erection, and found an energizing reservoir of enraged pride. Resolutely clamping his jaw closed, he glared up at the lasciviously smirking swordsman, who viciously twisted his hair, obviously with a mind to making him cry out… and thereby open his mouth. When Inuyasha refused to cooperate, snarling dire threats through his clenched teeth instead, the razor-sharp edge of the Jakotsutou came to rest against the side of his neck so that the slightest twitch would slice his jugular.

"Now, Inu-chan… you _give_ me good head, or I'll _take_ yours."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Miroku thought rapidly as he assessed the sparking shield surrounding Hakushin's mummy. A dry, rattling laugh distracted him. "Does a mere novice monk think he has the ability to breach my holy barrier? Such hubris!" the wizened creature mocked.

"When spiritual energy is used to protect such evil, it ceases to be holy. You assist Naraku to please yourself, while I seek to destroy him to save my family and friends. Let us test our spiritual powers, based on the strength of our convictions, shall we?"

Sango grasped Miroku's arm. "Your Vortex is sealed; what can we do? I can try Hiraikotsu on the barrier, but…"

"Allow me to try again, and be ready to deploy it when I give the word." Standing up, Miroku adjusted his robes and addressed the mummy. "I once believed that the sealing of my Vortex by your spiritual influence was a blessing; now I realize that it served Naraku's purposes as well."

The mummy's eyes glittered in the diffused light. "A weapon bestowed upon you by a curse is more powerful than your feeble spiritual power… how pathetic."

"I defeated your barrier once before," Miroku said mildly enough, "as the presence of that _dokko_ indicates." When the mummy fell silent, the monk stared at him, hard. "You _know_ my will is stronger than yours, because my motives are purer than yours!" he accused, and felt a surge of hope. Reaching into his clothing, he withdrew a handful of sutras. Quickly rifling through the pieces of thick paper, Miroku selected a half-dozen of the most potent and put the others away.

Sango swung Hiraikotsu up into throwing position, narrowly eyeing the mummy, when her husband abruptly glowed. Purple-tinted energy laced with brilliant blue sparks coiled around his tall, black-robed form. Miroku caught her wide-eyed look and smiled tightly. "It appears that once I am freed of the Vortex, I will have more than enough spiritual power." He fanned the handful of sutras so that Sango could see the glowing kanji imbued with intense spiritual energy. "Be ready, my love. We may only have one chance." Chanting the same accelerant spell that he'd used on Hijiri Island, Miroku poured as much power as he could into the sutras. Tightly gripping his staff, he flung the highly-charged papers at the shield.

The sutras struck the barrier's surface in more or less a straight line at the level of the carved lotus throne, and like a fuse had been lit, created enormous spitting arcs of energy that caused faintly glowing cracks to appear. Miroku dashed in, his staff raised, the circular head bright with blue-shot purple flames. Planting his feet, he took a mighty swing, and his staff cleaved a brilliant gash through the shield.

"_Now, Sango!_" he roared as he spun out of the way, and the giant boomerang blew past him, aiming for the narrow opportunity. Hiraikotsu blasted right through the crack in the shield and took the throne off its base, precipitously tilting the mummy towards its attackers. Miroku swung again, and the rings on his staff tangled in the strand of prayer beads draped over Hakushin's stiff fingers. With a wrench, Miroku freed his weapon, breaking the strand as Hiraikotsu slammed into the wooden lotus from behind and launched the mummy over their heads into the concealing mist.

There was a series of dull explosions, and then the wooden floor began to shaking violently. "The barrier's down!" Sango screamed, as the shrouding mist was abruptly swept away as if by a giant hand, revealing a vast expanse of the surrounding countryside from their vantage point.

"We are nearly at the top of the mountain," Miroku observed, "and have a long trek to rejoin our companions." Catching hold of her hand as she retrieved Hiraikotsu with the other, he pulled her back towards the tunnel entrance; she noticed that his grip was sweat-slicked.

"Miroku? Are you all right?"

"The Vortex takes quite a bit of spiritual energy to suppress, as it happens, and my powers were drained by my attack," he admitted, looking distinctly pale as they pounded towards the square opening amidst falling timbers.

"You appear to have nearly as much spiritual power as Kagome; is that possible?" Sango asked uncertainly.

"I suppose that my powers developed as I matured, but their extent was masked by the need to restrain the Vortex; I've borne this curse since I was ten, after all," Miroku grimly replied, pushing her ahead of him into the relative safety of the tunnel.

The slayer turned to clasp his gauntleted hand between both of hers, her expression fierce. "You'll be free of it soon enough," she promised. "This is our chance to defeat Naraku!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"You're only prolonging our foreplay, Inu-chan… does that mean you're enjoying this as much as I am?" Jakotsu's eyes glazed over slightly as he slowly rubbed his erection against Inuyasha's face, leaving behind a glistening trail. "Just a lick or two; it's for your own comfort, you know, when I slide inside your tight little ass…" Utterly revolted, the hanyou was unable to do more than keep his eyes and his mouth tightly closed while mentally eviscerating Jakotsu in several ingenious and painful ways as his life ebbed away.

The swordsman was thoroughly enjoying Inuyasha's faltering defiance as he planned their next position, until a skittering, shrieking noise became loud enough to distract him. Temporarily releasing his prey, Jakotsu backed up far enough to peer around the curve of the tunnel and frowned at the writhing mass of demons squirming towards him from out of the mountain's bowels. In the brief reprieve, Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt, but found he was too weak to lift the weapon as darkness leached into his vision. "Well, darling Inu-chan, it looks like our tryst is about to be interrupted, more's the pity," Jakotsu pouted, adjusting his clothing and turning back to his victim… just as an audible pulse emanated from the hanyou's crumpled form.

Black bled away into gleaming silver and burning gold flashed. "Ya shoulda killed me when you had the chance, you sick bastard," Inuyasha snarled, rising into a feral crouch as the Tetsusaiga blossomed in his hand.

Jakotsu skipped backwards, a please smile curving his painted lips. "Oh, goody!" he trilled, his voice briefly returning to its usual chirpy tone, then deepening again, "I was _hoping_ for those ears as a souvenir." Ducking slightly as the faster demons slithered overhead, he continued, "I've enjoyed our little fling, Inu-chan, but now it's time to say goodbye," as he whirled his flexible blade and wrapped it around Inuyasha's bloodied body. "One tug is all it takes; my only regret is that I didn't get into your hakama while you were still alive, Inu-chan!" As he yanked on the hilt, the Tetsusaiga's aura exploded.

"In your perverted little dreams, freak! _Wind Scar!_"

Jakotsu didn't stand a chance; the sparkling red flames clawed him to pieces before tearing at the walls and ceiling of the tunnel and burying his dismembered body in the rubble. Flesh fell away from bones, until only the upper half of his torso and his head remained intact.

Inuyasha straightened, grimacing with distaste as he pulled his bloodied clothing back into place and wiped his face on his sleeve. _Ugh… have to somehow get rid of the freak's stink before I find the others! I'm gonna have nightmares about this for fucking centuries! _ Glancing upwards at the steady stream of squealing and howling demonic trash, he paused in the act of sheathing Tetsusaiga when a very familiar stench struck his newly-sensitive nose. "_Naraku!_" Without sparing a glance at his fallen foe or a thought for retrieving his shard, Inuyasha sprinted down the tunnel, batting low-flying demons out of his path as he followed the scent deeper into the mountain. _I don't know how Miroku and Sango did it, but that was in the fucking nick of time!_

Behind him, what was left of Jakotsu sighed lightly among the blood-spattered rocks. _Doesn't finish anything he starts, the puppy-eared brat. Ah well, can't really complain, even if I didn't get laid after all…_ He restlessly moved his head, his glassy eyes listlessly scanning the jagged ceiling as the occasional demon writhed by. Rubble crunched; he dragged his dull gaze up to regard Renkotsu.

"I can't believe that you're still alive," the fire-master marvelled in a low voice, crouching beside the tattered remains of his comrade.

"Not for long, although I suppose the shard could keep my head going indefinitely," Jakotsu wheezed, smiling crookedly. "Not much fun, though."

"Then you won't mind if I help myself to this?" Renkotsu asked lightly, his fingers hovering over the swordsman's throat.

"Give it to Bankotsu…"

The fire-master brutally yanked out the shard and watched as Jakotsu turned to dust and bone. He stood up, polishing the sliver before folding it into his fist. "Over my dead body; sorry, Jakotsu, but I need the power more than Bankotsu does." Turning on his heel, he shoved the tiny piece of Shikon Jewel into the base of his throat and headed off into the darkness. _I think this is as good a time as any for me to make my exit; the battle will be heating up any time now and I can escape in the confusion._

As he was lost to the shadows, a glittering body ruffled its multiple wings free of dust and buzzed over to Jakotsu's gleaming skull. It hooked its forelegs into the elegant porcelain-trimmed pin and pulled it free of the once-glossy twist of hair. Wobbling a little under the weight, the hell wasp took off after Renkotsu, but veered off and up, heading for a distant crack at the end of a long, crooked air shaft.

When the fire-master emerged from the tunnel into the swirling light snow, the first thing he saw was Bankotsu, apparently taking his ease on a boulder, Banryu propped against his back. _Aw, shit. So much for escaping._ _Bankotsu has four shards in his body, plus the extra ones in his weapon, while I have three. If I can strike before he uses Banryu, we'll be almost even. I can do this!_

"Everything all right, Renkotsu?" Bankotsu called, his tone strangely subdued as the fire-master approached.

"Yes, things went well," Renkotsu replied, with a touch of smugness.

Bankotsu nodded, a pensive look on his face. As soon as Renkotsu came into range, he threw himself at the fire-master and drove him to the ground. With one hand and one knee pinning Renkotsu's arms while he sat on his chest, Bankotsu savagely dug his fingers into Renkotsu's throat and yanked out the two shards. "Fucking traitor," he hissed. "Where's the other one? I'll tear you apart if I have to, and I'll enjoy every minute of it, you fucking bastard… but I suggest you save me the effort and yourself the pain."

"Why kill me?" the fire-master choked around the blood welling in his throat. "You need me against Inuyasha…"

"Need _you_? A traitorous scumbag like _you _as my second? I'd rather have that stupid dog, because _he'd_ never stab his ally in the back!" Bankotsu snarled, then ripped off Renkotsu's forearm at the elbow joint with a horrible grinding noise. He tossed away the bones, the finger joints clattering and rolling, then reached into his breastplate and produced a feminine hair pin. "You killed my precious Jakotsu for his shard, motherfucker, and now I'm gonna kill _you_."

"You're collecting shards, too," Renkotsu gasped out, as Bankotsu's weight on his chest began to have an effect. "You're the same as me!"

Bankotsu drove the prongs of the hair pin deep into Renkotsu's left eye. While the fire-master screamed in shock, he tore away the rest of the truncated limb from the shoulder joint. "The difference between you and me, Renkotsu, is that I didn't betray my brothers… not the first time we lived, not now. I could've taken _all_ the shards Naraku gave me and used them myself, but I didn't." Crushing the chalky bone in his fist, he let the fragments drop from his fingers like skeletal snowflakes as he took hold of Renkotsu's bloodied throat. "Enjoy the seventh hell." Bankotsu clawed a great handful of flesh, fabric and lacquered steel from Renkotsu's chest, then contemplated the grinning skull with the hairpin protruding from its empty eye socket.

Sighing heavily, he retrieved the pin and polished it carefully before tucking it into his armour with a tender pat. Heaving himself to his feet, he kicked Renkotsu's skull and sent it spinning across the snow-softened ground. Jingling the shards inside his fist, he turned, shouldered Banryu, and strode off towards the mountain, whistling tunelessly. Behind him, the snow was already sifting over Renkotsu's remains.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kikyo paused in her lonely patrol as the barrier seemed to flicker, the field of protection briefly distorting and then noticeably thinning. Shading her eyes against the light snow, she peered upwards at the mountain just in time to spot a sphere shoot out from a point just below the summit and plunge to earth. Striking the rocky ground, it bounced and rolled until it rocked gently at the edge of the shield. Frowning, Kikyo contemplated the pure aura of the softly glowing orb as she made her way towards it, and was astonished to see a wizened human mummy swathed in rich gold and purple robes, just before a familiar aura emanating from the mountain brought her head up. _Naraku! So the mountain __is__ his lair! _Turning her attention back to the sphere and its occupant, Kikyo knelt as she closely inspected the mummy, recoiling when the sunken eye sockets split open, revealing a yellowed, blood-shot glare.

"First a novice monk, and now a Shinto priestess… probably an abbot next," muttered the mummy, and Kikyo's eyebrow twitched as she folded her hands into her sleeves.

"Are you the master of Mount Hakurei's shield?" she asked.

The mummy gifted her with a scornful look. "Hai."

"Why would a virtuous man such as Saint Hakushin choose to protect Naraku?"

"Too inquisitive, the lot of you," the mummy grumbled. "Suffice to say, my soul was lost in the darkness until Naraku led me to the light." He paused, then spoke again. "The great irony is, of course, that I, who saved so many lost souls, died as a lost soul myself… until _I _was saved by a demon. It is very amusing, in a twisted sort of way."

Kikyo thoughtfully regarded the mummy. "Did Naraku truly save you? I wonder, because you are tremendously sorrowful."

The dried-up former human sighed. "You see quite clearly, don't you? At the moment of my death, I discovered that I was a coward, and feared to die. Doubt entered my heart just as it ceased to beat."

_Thereby allowing Naraku into your soul… I think I now understand._ Aloud, Kikyo said, "Is there anyone who does not experience doubt or fear?"

"I tried to live without doubt or fear… to be holier than anyone else… when I was alive," he admitted. "I felt I needed to set an example for the people."

Recognition flared within Kikyo, and she bowed her head. "I, too, held myself to a higher standard when I was alive… tried to achieve a perfection that was impossible for a mere human… and was also unsuccessful."

"So you are dead as well?" he asked. She nodded, and the mummy seemed to shrivel even further inside his rich robes. "I failed to attain Buddha-hood because of my stubborn attachment to life. At the ultimate moment, I feared death too much to let go and give up all earthly attachments."

"To resist death is nothing to be ashamed of," Kikyo murmured. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a long moment before she requested, "Please, venerable one… lower this shield."

"Why would I do that?" he asked with some asperity. She smiled gently and a bit wistfully, and he acquiesced. "Your methods are gentler than that monk's; very well, let us see what you can do." The glowing sphere melted away, and the barrier around the mountain retracted several dozen feet, leaving Hakushin's mummy outside the leading edge. "Now, priestess, do you think you can save this cursed soul?"

Kikyo moved closer, right up to his knees, and looked carefully into his eyes. "I do not assume that I can save your soul; I merely wish to know why you are so sad? There is no hatred or resentment within you."

The mummy shivered as she laid aside her bow and gently embraced him. "I was weak," he whispered into her shoulder. "I wanted to become a living Buddha, but I was afraid of death."

"No wonder you were saddened… to find out that you were only human," Kikyo soothed. He nodded, the barest movement, the regret and sorrow flowing out of him in palpable waves. The undead miko rested her cheek against his weathered skull and hugged him. "You have done enough here… you may rest now."

"May I?" he asked in a small voice, a touch of anxiety entering his tone.

"Yes, of course; your work here is completed," she replied.

"Thank you," came a whispering sigh, as soft as the snowflakes wafting around them. With a sound very much like the single chime of a temple bell, the mummy dissolved into several spheres of light. The globes circled Kikyo once as the empty robes collapsed to the ground, then shot off into the wintry sky like brilliant meteors.

_I pray to achieve the same acceptance of my shortcomings before I meet my fate. _ As Kikyo rose to her feet and retrieved her bow, a tremendous rumble shook the earth, and she stumbled as the shield completely disintegrated and easily recognizable demonic trash began pouring out. She scanned the area for immediate threat, and began heading determinedly towards the mountain. _Today is the day, Naraku… you shall not escape from this place!_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Careful, Sango! The ceiling is cracking!"

"Keep going and quit looking up, or you're going to fall!" the slayer retorted sharply, dodging a large jagged piece of granite just before it shattered against the tunnel's floor. She stayed at Miroku's heels as they pelted downward, his billowing black robes rather bat-like in the dim light. The mountain shook under their feet as they burst out into the cavernous central shaft with its wooden planking and railings guarding the fathomless drop-off. The rumblings died away; they cautiously tip-toed to the edge and peered over. A new sound and motion took over, a deep, rhythmic pulse that echoed through their bodies like the beat of a _taiko _drum.

"Miroku? What is that?" Sango asked, pointing at a tiny spot of light far below.

"I believe it is our foe," he growled, his jaw tense. "I suspect that Kagome-sama is truly correct, and this is Mount Hiei all over again." Far, far below, a pale face briefly gleamed against the inky darkness, the arrogant smirk easily apparent even from that distance. As they squinted, a crescent of silver streaked towards them, but oddly enough, it seemed to be moving more slowly than usual.

"Gawking is dangerous to your health," came a caustic voice.

"Kagura! Naraku isn't at full strength yet, is he?" Miroku shouted across the cavern.

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking abut," the wind witch said airily, although her red eyes were keen. "Naraku doesn't confide in me; doesn't trust me for some reason. What do you mean?"

"Naraku was nearly destroyed by Inuyasha's Red Tetsusaiga, and hid inside Mount Hakurei while he rebuilt his body into an even stronger form… just like he did inside Mount Hiei last spring."

"Sorry, monk, but that's before my time. Why don't you drop in to check out your theory?" she slyly suggested, as she snapped open her fan and sent two distinct sets of wind blades streaking across the space. The couple flailed wildly as the wooden platform was chopped away from its supports and they slid off its tilting surface to swiftly disappear into the darkness. "Feh. Well, you'll finally find what you seek… although you probably won't survive the experience." Kagura tucked her fan into her sleeve and propped her chin on her fist as she stared moodily around the cavern.

Sango flinched as her bruised ribs protested while she draped herself over Hiraikotsu and counterbalanced Miroku, who slowly revolved on the end of a thin rope several dozen feet below her. "Are you all right?" she called.

"Better than expected, considering the circumstances."

"Can you see anything?"

He cocked his head and peered intently into the gloom. Something heaved and shifted in the murk, emanating a decidedly demonic aura. "Let us go down further; there is something worth investigating."

"Is it Naraku?"

"No, but I think it may have been in contact with him." In short order, Sango rigged up another rope and lowered both of them to the uneven surface, which proved to be a huge mound of horribly mangled corpses of every type of demon imaginable. "What a hellish crucible; Naraku was most definitely creating a new form for himself out of these unfortunate creatures," Miroku murmured.

Sango briefly clung to his arm, pointing. "What in all the hells is _that_?" Miroku turned to contemplate a strange, misshapen lump of pale flesh that flopped and wobbled among the corpses. It had stumpy limbs and its round bald head had only one empty eye socket. As the couple watched, transfixed, more of these strange creatures wriggled into view, until the entire layer of demonic wreckage was carpeted in what appeared to be large, squirming deformed maggots. "They look like babies…" Sango said in hushed tone, recoiling as one of the beings rolled over onto the toe of her boot, revealing a gaping mouth and a blank face.

"It certainly appears that Naraku was attempting to give birth to something… none of these creatures has any demonic aura. I wonder what he was trying to expel from his new body?"

The slayer frowned, thinking hard. "Another form of that creep Muso?"

Miroku's jaw dropped. "Sango… I believe you have struck upon the answer." He gently prodded the nearest malformed being with his staff. "Naraku wishes to rid himself of his human heart… these are his failures at giving it a tangible form."

"Was he successful, though?"

"Both Kikyo-sama and Kagome-sama are in even more danger if he has managed to corrupt the laws of nature."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Half a mile underneath where Miroku and Sango contemplated this possible new wrinkle, Inuyasha dashed through the labyrinthine tunnels, following his nose towards the centre of the mountain. _Kagome said that Naraku would probably be deep underground, in some kind of chamber… can't get much deeper than this!_ He heard, rather than saw the shift in the rock wall beside him, and was already diving out of the way when a massive horizontal crack sliced open and blew out the entire wall, revealing a lofty cavern on the other side, and a lone figure standing stock-still, illuminated by what appeared to be clumps of glowing moss.

Bankotsu flourished Banryu and declared, "Welcome to round two of our death match, Inuyasha!"

"I don't have time to screw around with you," the hanyou snarled, drawing Tetsusaiga.

"All the rest of my brothers have returned to the grave, and I've chosen _you_ to pay for their deaths."

"Why not Naraku? He's the one who set you up!"

"He gave me life again, and for that I owe him _some_ loyalty, so I'll stop you from reaching him and enjoy a little revenge at the same time."

"You're totally fucked in the head; fine, let's get it over with. _Wind Scar!_"

Bankotsu laughed as his huge blade sliced through the strike's power, sending it hurtling harmlessly past to tear into the cavern's walls. "Check _this_ out, Inuyasha! Banryu has a new trick!" Swinging the weapon in an arc, visible blades of compressed air screamed towards his startled opponent, who rapidly parried them with Tetsusaiga.

_Why the hell is his blade so much stronger? Oh, fuck…_ "You're using the rest of the Band's shards, aren't you?"

"Of course, idiot. The ones from your bitch have come in handy, too. I've more than enough power to kick your ass straight into the seventh hell!" Bankotsu again swung Banryu, and Inuyasha retaliated with the 'Wind Scar', then took the battle right to his opponent. Rushing forward, his aura flared protectively around him as he leapt through the clashing energies and slashed downwards. Bankotsu snapped up his weapon and the two blades crashed together; Inuyasha was flung across the cavern and slammed painfully into the opposite wall. He held onto Tetsusaiga and managed to shake off the impact in time to avoid being spitted on Banryu's tip. "Feh. You seem so much weaker than the last time we fought… I wonder if I've become too strong for you?" Bankotsu mused scornfully as he yanked his weapon free of the wall.

"Fuck off, asshole. You couldn't beat me even if you had a hundred shards."

"It'll take far less than that, puppy-chan, I promise you. Stop barkin' and start fightin'!"

Steel again swung, and opposing strikes screamed towards each other. This time, enough killing energy made it through that each combatant had to take cover behind his weapon. _Fuck it all to the fifth hell! If Bankotsu were a demon, I'd have his ass on a platter with the 'Backlash Wave'. Gotta hand it to Naraku; the asshole figured out how to protect himself with evil humans. Now what am I going to do?_ Inuyasha quickly scanned Bankotsu's body in the brief lull. _He must have a couple in his throat, and the way he's tossing that blade around… that's it!_

The hanyou launched himself at his enemy, who let fly with another blast. Inuyasha protected his head with his sleeve and dove right through the wind blades, twisting to dodge the worst of them. "You idiot dog! Why'd you put away your sword?" Bankotsu demanded, taking a swing at the flying hanyou, but his angle was too low… but his upraised arm was in exactly the right position for Inuyasha.

"_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!_" he roared, raking his claws through Bankotsu's forearm, tearing away flesh and linen gauntlet as Banryu thunked into the ground some distance away.

"Loathsome cur," Bankotsu hissed fiercely as blood dripped.

"That's two," the hanyou growled, shoving the newly recovered shards deeply into the front of his suikan.

"You got lucky, hanyou… so you think you're gonna win by taking my shards?" He flexed his injured arm, smiling unpleasantly. As Inuyasha dove for his throat, claws extended, Bankotsu sidestepped and landed a crushing punch to his jaw. "I don't need Banryu to kill you in hand to hand combat; I used my fists to keep the Band of Seven together, not milk and honey!" Feinting with his injured hand to draw Inuyasha's attention, Bankotsu delivered a blow to the hanyou's face that snapped his head back and sent him flying. Broken rock clattered down around him as cracks raced up towards the ceiling.

"Got a couple in that arm, too… good. Make it easy for me, asshole."

"Not bad, hanyou; I'm impressed that you deliberately took a punch like that."

Inuyasha heaved himself to his feet, probing his loosened teeth. "You'll be even more impressed when I rip out your throat."

"More loud barking… let's see if you can back it up!" Bankotsu leapt at Inuyasha, who came at him with equal fury. Their fists collided, and the hanyou winced as his fingers buckled. His opponent pounded him in the same cheek, and again knocked him down. "C'mon, Inuyasha! I'm hitting you with this arm to make it easy for you, but you keep missing the chance!" Bankotsu strode over and dragged him upright. "Do you give up?" he demanded, before again punching Inuyasha in the face and hearing bones crack as the half-demon crashed to the ground. "Feh… what a disappointment. Is this the best that you can do?" Bankotsu asked disdainfully, rolling Inuyasha over onto his back and seizing him by the throat. Yanking him up to eye level, he squeezed while sneering, "Unlike Jakotsu, I'm not into torturing losers… lucky for you. So long, puppy-chan… _urk_!"

Inuyasha hooked the shards out of Bankotsu's throat with his claws at the same time as he drove his knee into the revenant's midsection. When Bankotsu loosened his grip, the hanyou viciously kicked him across the cavern. "Three more… that's five," he grunted as the shards disappeared into his suikan. "Two to go, and you're back where you belong."

"I'm not dead yet. So long as I have shards, I still have a chance."

"Idiot. Naraku will never let you leave this mountain alive if you have Shikon shards," Inuyasha snorted. "You'll be used and thrown away as soon as he's done rebuilding himself."

"No shit; the warlords treated us the same way, until we couldn't be controlled… and that's when they turned on us. I fully expected Naraku to try a double-cross."

Before Inuyasha could ask why Bankotsu was still fighting for Naraku if that was the truth, a series of violent tremours shook the cavern. The revenant took the opportunity to race across the cavern and seize Banryu's hilt, yanking the huge blade free and unleashing a strike. The hanyou drove the Tetsusaiga into the rocky floor to brace himself against the blast.

"Where's the 'Wind Scar'? Can't get it up?" Bankotsu mocked, loosing another barrage. Suddenly, Inuyasha was again inside his zone, the Tetsusaiga biting into his ribs as Banryu was committed to the upswing. Searing pain momentarily blanked Bankotsu's mind as the enchanted blade carved a path through his body from waist to shoulder.

Bankotsu had a scant moment to realize that he'd been defeated as Banryu fell out of his bony fingers. "Nice move," he admitted after his bones thudded to the ground. "Best one I've seen in two lifetimes."

Inuyasha stepped carefully around Bankotsu's bisected body to crouch at his side, studying his erstwhile enemy's face. "Naraku screwed you thoroughly, and nobody deserves that from him… no matter how evil. I'll add you to my list of people to be avenged."

Bankotsu mustered a grin as his eyes glazed over, and he rasped, "Take the rest of my fucking shards so Naraku doesn't get 'em… if you lose to that asshole, I'll be royally pissed at you!"

"Not planning on it," Inuyasha muttered, reaching for Bankotsu's remaining arm, because there wasn't enough left of the revenant for the shards to be hidden anywhere else, but the rock beneath his feet abruptly turned spongy and yielding. _What the fuck now?_ A gruesome sucking sound caught his attention, just in time to see oozing rock creeping up over Banryu's blade_. Shit! The mountain is trying to swallow the shards?_ Glancing around, he noticed with a slight sense of panic that the walls and ceiling had suddenly become softened-looking, the edges rounding, with what appeared to be veins netting the surface. _Fuck, damn and all seven hells! It's like I'm inside a huge body! Oh, fuck, no…_ As realization struck, Inuyasha thought he heard a low, evil laugh just as the soft, hummocky floor heaved upwards and he was wound firmly in coils of warm, tentacle-like flesh. No matter how hard he struggled, their iron grip only tightened until it was hard to breathe, so he sensibly went limp and bided his time as he was borne upwards. _Naraku's up to shit; only a matter of time until he shows his face. I hope Miroku and Sango got the hell out…_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"In _there_? Are you sure, Kagome?" Koga demanded, his tail bristling as he peered into the small, dark tunnel framed by jagged rocks. "Makes my hackles go up…"

"Yes. I sense Shikon shards inside the mountain. There are two groups of them; a badly tainted one in roughly the centre, and a second, slightly purer one just below it," she replied, concentrating.

"The vegetation has all wilted," Kohire observed as Yoen sniffed at a clump of blackened grass before recoiling with a loud sneeze.

"Naraku's miasma; you'll have a noseful of it soon enough," Koga growled. "Let's go; the bastard's obviously making his move!"

Kagome dismounted with Kirara on her shoulder. "If I'm right about how this extinct volcano is structured, there's an opening up at the top in the old crater. Fly up to the summit and wait for me there, Kumo." The stallion chirped unhappily and bunted her; she petted his leathery muzzle. "The tunnel is too small for you and the other _tenbaryu_," she said regretfully. Kumo nuzzled her cheek as Kirara mewed. The fire-cat jumped down and transformed to her full size, then yowled; the grey stallion bowed his head.

"Kirara-sama says she will take full responsibility for your safety," Tsu offered, fending off Misora's tongue as she tried to lick him again.

"Are you lot coming or not?" Koga demanded. Kirara slanted him a look, flagged her twin tails and urged Kagome towards the rocky entrance. With a final pat to Kumo's heavily arched neck, Kagome let herself be pulled away. Behind her, Tsu and Kohire bid their brightly coloured _tenbaryu _goodbye, while Kurosei hovered overhead.

As she came abreast of the wolf prince, the young woman adjusted her weaponry. "After you, wolfing," she said with a jauntiness she didn't really feel.

"Try and keep up, princess… you, too," he glared over her head at the two guardsmen. "Anything happens to Kagome, the mutt will be the _least_ of your worries, understand?"

"You were in too big of a hurry to wait for Ginta and Hakkaku earlier; don't waste valuable time posturing," she said, firmly shoving him into the opening and beckoning to the smirking inu-youkai.

"That was because we had to wait a while to see if _you_ were gonna die or not; wonder what Inuyasha ran into?" Koga mused. Inside, they found the steeply-sloping tunnel to be dimly lit by strangely-glowing moss, but when her battle-sight clicked on, Kagome had no trouble seeing where she was going as she chased after Koga. The wolf prince was travelling at a mere fraction of his usual rate of speed in deference to her, so Kagome swung herself onto Kirara's back and stretched out flat to avoid the low roof. "That's more like it!" Koga shouted over his shoulder, and the four demons raced into the depths of the mountain.

_This is it… the final confrontation! Naraku's managed to split us all up, I'm separated from both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and we have no idea of what's waiting for us inside… damn, damned, damnable! So much for not allowing the enemy to choose the battlefield._ She grinned at the wolf prince's back. _You'd give me a failing grade if this was an exam simulation at the Academy!_

"_Kagome-sama!_" Tsu screamed from behind and she turned to see both he and Kohire apparently kneeling on the ground.

"What's the matter?" she called, as Kirara put on the brakes and streaked back towards the struggling, swearing guardsmen who were now engulfed up to their hips.

"The ground… it's sucking us in!" Kohire shrieked. "My legs… they're being burned!" Kirara immediately had Kohire by the scruff of his tunic, but the suction was relentless until he was virtually yanked from her fangs and disappeared with a terrified yell. Kagome threw herself off Kirara and grabbed hold of Tsu's wrists. Desperately dragging upward, she fought against an inexorable pull that staggered her with its force; even Kirara's intervention made no difference as he was swallowed chest-deep. Tsu's grip on Kagome's forearms became crushing as he clung to her, whimpering fearfully.

"Koga! Help us!" she shouted over her shoulder before asking, "Can you transform and break free that way?" Tsu's long-fingered hands briefly became large paws before they went limp and slipped from her grasp as the ground closed over his head; the last thing she saw were his eyes rolling back in his head, the whites startling against the dark matter flowing over him. Kirara hissed loudly as Kagome became aware of a truly lurid stream of curses. Whipping around, she was in time to see the wolf prince go under, his fangs bared and his blue aura flaring brightly.

"_Goddamnfuckingsonofabitch!_" Her power boiling around her, Kagome drove her flaming hands into the ground, purifying the rubbery material in an attempt to reach her companions, but they were out of reach. "This isn't over!" She reached for her bow, but was interrupted by several drops of liquid pattering around her. A yellow drop struck her cheek as she looked up and it burned an excruciating path down her skin. Putting Koga to shame with her swearing, she pulled up the hood of her fire-rat cloak and reached for Kirara. The neko was taking no chances, hovering slightly off the ground to prevent being drawn in. Scrambling onto her back, Kagome was electrified by a familiar tingle moving away down the tunnel, deeper into the mountain. "Koga's shards are heading towards the other ones I sensed earlier! They should prevent him from being digested… I hope." Swallowing hard, she looked back at the patch of cratered ground. _Forgive me; I couldn't protect you._

As Kirara flew along the twisting, softening tunnel, Kagome covered as much of their bodies as possible with her cloak's generous folds, wincing as the tough fire-rat sizzled from the acid rain. After several long minutes, they burst out into empty air, Kirara's flames echoing in a vast, dimly lit chamber. "We've reached the core!" The duo swept around the cavern, Kagome intently searching for Koga's shards as they examined the deeply corded and folded walls that bore an uncanny resemblance to intestines. "Let's go higher first, Kirara, and then we'll look for the magma chamber."

The ceiling of the circular cavern was ribbed and veined like muscles, but there were also structures embedded in it that reminded her of giant pincers and huge claws; Kirara veered away when the fleshy-looking rock contracted and a small opening appeared in the centre. As Kirara hovered next to the wall, Kagome watched in horrified fascination while the opening widened and gooey white egg-like globs began dripping through, one at a time at first, and then in oozing clumps. They fell past the fire-cat and her rider to vanish into the darkness far below; Kagome counted down the seconds until a faint splattering sound indicated the vast depth of the cavern.

"Be careful, dearest Sango; this sudden subsidence concerns me," came a familiar and very welcome voice, as one of Hiraikotsu's tips appeared out of the white globular mass and made a stirring motion.

"This doesn't look good, Miroku," Sango's worried tones were clear as the Hiraikotsu disappeared, leaving an opening behind.

"Miroku! Sango!" Kagome shouted, throwing back her hood and waving wildly. Two darks heads popped into view, wearing identical stunned expressions.

"Kagome-sama! Kirara-sama! Thank goodness… where is Inuyasha?" the monk called.

The young woman's stomach lurched. "You mean… he isn't with you?"

"We have not seen him, Kagome-sama," Miroku answered. "He is within the mountain as well?"

"He came in after you… _look out!_" The ribbed ceiling suddenly pulled all the way back to the circular walls and an avalanche of fleshy globules poured down. Kagome yanked out her sword and drove Fenik deeply into the fleshy wall. She hung from the hilt while bracing her booted feet against the rubbery surface as the fire-cat streaked upwards. Yellow liquid briefly leaked around the puncture, but seemed to instantly heal.

Kirara managed to catch both Sango and Miroku as they flailed through the air. The monk ended up clinging to Kirara's furry rump in a most awkward manner, but that was better than the alternative of plunging to his death. Kirara hustled over to a fold of tissue projecting out of the wall, allowing him to find a foothold and switch to a more dignified position as he scrambled astride behind Sango.

"Thank you, Kirara! That's a long way down," Sango said breathlessly, hugging the neko around her neck. "Kagome! Are you all right?" she called, peering at her friend.

The other young woman gamely waved from her precarious perch. "Mostly, I suppose," she answered. Kirara swooped down and edged up against the wall, allowing Kagome to squeeze onto her back in between the slayer and the monk.

Once they were organized somewhat, between bone boomerangs, swords, quivers, oversized bows and staffs on one overburdened fire-cat, Miroku asked, "Did you see Naraku, Kagome-sama?" as Kirara slowly circled the cavern.

"No, but I have a feeling that we might be closer to him than you think," Kagome mumbled, glancing at the intestine-like walls. "It's possible that we're inside him." The mixture of disgust and disbelief on her friends' faces would have been highly entertaining if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"Inside… him…?" Sango looked around uneasily.

"These walls aren't rock, and Koga was swallowed, along with Tsu and Kohire."

"That's impossible! We saw Naraku earlier inside this very cavern!" the slayer protested.

"His face only, Sango… our friends were _swallowed_, you say?" Miroku asked, his brow furrowed. "Do you think they were absorbed? If Naraku has Koga-sama's shards…"

"I was able to sense Koga's shards earlier, but now it's like they're gone," Kagome replied. "What were those white things you were standing on?"

"We think that Naraku has managed to expel his human heart," Sango said, after exchanging looks with Miroku. "The malformed beings appear to have been his failed attempts to give it a complete body like Muso's."

Kagome shuddered at the memory of that evil creature. "What should we do now? Inuyasha is in here somewhere, but Sesshomaru's outside, and…"

Miroku instantly clapped a hand over her mouth. "I do believe that the very walls may have ears, Kagome-sama." He cast an appraising glance up at the distant, irregular opening marking the mountain's summit. "If we broke whatever seal may be containing this place, like at Mount Hiei, I wonder if it would empty itself?"

"Do you think I should try an arrow?" Kagome asked, immediately assessing the distance with a marksman's eye. "We need to close the range. Kirara, the three of us must be nearly breaking your back, but if we can smash the seal, either we'll be sucked out or our _tenbaryu_ can enter to help." The fire-cat meowed and determinedly began to rise just as Miroku happened to glance downward and yelled a warning.

Kirara threw herself and her passengers out of the way as a writhing column of tentacle-like appendages suddenly boiled up out of the depths straight for them. As it rose, Kagome glimpsed red and silver fluttering in the artificial slipstream as a familiar form was dragged into view, tangled in the fleshy coils.

"_Inuyasha!_"

The hanyou's ear twitched, and his head shot up, his golden eyes flashing angrily. "Kagome! What the _fuck_ are you doing in here?" he roared.

She scowled. "Nice to see you, too, dog-boy."

"Such a touching reunion," purred a deep, resonant voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once and sent chills down their spines.

"Knew you'd slither out sooner or later, Naraku," Inuyasha snarled, craning his neck until he could just see a pale, red-eyed face surrounded by inky blackness floating several feet above his head.

Kagome again slid off Kirara's back, anchoring herself to the wall with Fenik and digging her toes into a convenient loop of flesh. Sango used her new freedom of movement to throw Hiraikotsu with all her might. The giant boomerang sliced towards the pale face, but missed, instead chopping through the column of tentacles above the coils that held Inuyasha. Yellow acid sprayed, showering the humans and causing the hanyou to loose a flurry of curses, but more tentacles whipped out of the darkness just as the Hiraikotsu returned to Sango's hand. Kirara was slammed into the soft wall, and found herself pinned tightly along with her mistress and the monk. Kagome yelped as a tentacle snapped around her body, and briefly considered zapping the thing, but re-thought that course of action when she realized that nothing would stop a fatal plunge if she purified the flesh currently supporting her.

"You've done well, surviving this long to reach my lair… but it's all over for your pathetic little quest to stop me," Naraku gloated.

"It's _over_ when I rip you into pieces, fucker!" the hanyou spat.

"I have always enjoyed your stubbornness, Inuyasha; it makes this defeat all the sweeter… especially when I impart some thoroughly delightful news." The dark hanyou glanced around at his captive audience and smiled smugly. "You were correct, monk, that the misshapen creatures you and the slayer discovered were my attempts to purge myself of my human heart. Unlike Muso, however, this time I was successful." He smiled even wider as the full impact of his words sank in. "My heart has been given a form and has been sent out of this mountain as bait. The lovely Kikyo is nearby; I expect that she will be tempted to loose an arrow at it and its entourage… thereby ensuring her own destruction because once it is gone, there is nothing on this earth that can prevent me from sending her back to hell."

"_Bastard!_" Inuyasha screamed in impotent fury, thrashing against his bonds.

Naraku preened, thoroughly enjoying himself. "Unfortunately, you will miss the spectacle of her death, because instead you are all privileged to witness my ultimate transformation; the final shards are within my grasp."

"Do you plan to absorb us?" Miroku shouted, drawing gasps from Sango and Kagome, and a scornful snort from Inuyasha.

"Don't flatter yourselves. Three humans, a hanyou and a neko? The very thought makes me ill… although taking the reincarnated miko's powers is appealing in a purely ironic sense…" A tentacle tip appeared out of nowhere and caressed Kagome's cheek, until she flamed her fingertips and batted it away. Naraku chuckled, and the large tentacle wrapped around her tightened painfully before loosening again. "However, since none of you have shards, I'm not terribly interested… and that filthy wolf is causing enough trouble."

A thick tentacle detached itself from the massive column trapping Inuyasha and lifted a silent figure into view. "Humans are so pathetic, in their need for friendship. Bankotsu should have taken all seven shards for himself and fled, but he chose to revive his comrades, and ultimately died for his foolish loyalty." A slender appendage appeared out of the darkness and drove its tip into Bankotsu's forearm; the revenant's glassy eyes shone briefly as his head slightly turned just before his flesh powdered away from his bones. The obscene cradle released its hold, and the mortal remains of the last member of the Band of Seven tumbled into the depths.

The appalled observers barely had time to contemplate his death when a gleaming weapon rose into view, twined in yet more tentacles. Two more slender coils made their appearance and wriggled their tips into the forged steel, stripping Banryu of its shards; the crack instantly reappeared, and then the huge sword followed its wielder into oblivion. A distant metallic clang reverberated throughout the cavern when it struck bottom, like a warlord's death knell.

A truly hair-curling stream of curses emanated from Inuyasha as he was yanked higher into the air and his body painfully arched to expose his torso. Naraku gave a low chuckle at the hanyou's futile struggles to free himself. "I wonder how deep I'll have to go to find the rest of Bankotsu's shards?" Slim, velvety black tentacles undulated towards the pinioned hanyou. They hesitated, weaving like serpents determining the best place to strike, before diving into Inuyasha's robes.

If the swearing had been lurid before, it couldn't hold a candle to the vitriol that now spewed as the tentacles slithered over Inuyasha's skin and rummaged through the folds of his clothing, finally withdrawing with five glowing shards clutched in their tips. Kagome watched with a growing sense of horror as the tiny slivers winked like a halo around Naraku's face, just before a brilliant flare of light momentarily blinded his unwilling audience as the shards fused with the large piece of tainted Shikon Jewel that he already possessed.

As their vision cleared, a pulse of intense demonic power washed over them, raising the hair on the back of Kagome's neck and causing her own spiritual energies to rise in response. The tentacle gripping her tightened threateningly, but she was too astonished by what she beheld to react. Out of the darkness, chips of matter coalesced, then organized themselves and flowed together to form a complete, fully clothed figure floating inside a clear spherical shield. Huge spikes rose out of scaled shoulder guards, multiple sleek dragon's tails waved around his hips, bony wing-like loops sharp with serrated teeth protected his back and all over the armoured parts of his body, nightmarish red eyeballs twirled and blinked. Only one thing remained the same… the purloined face of the young lord of the Hitomi clan, stolen all those long months before and seemingly locked in a permanent sneer.

"So very sad, Inuyasha… so close to your most hated enemy, and yet unable to do anything more than curse ferociously," Naraku observed.

The jagged stripes on the hanyou's cheeks widened and darkened above elongating fangs, his golden eyes flaming as he snarled, "You miserable piece of shit… you think you're so fucking terrifying now, do you?"

Miroku gulped before shouting down, "Inuyasha! Naraku's demonic aura has increased to incredible levels, far greater than it was before!"

"Don't make me fucking laugh!" The hanyou's own aura exploded into existence as he tore himself free of the restraining tentacles, Tetsusaiga instantly transforming into its full size and turning the brilliant red of fresh blood. "Eat this, fucker! _Red Tetsusaiga… Wind Scar_!"

The same demonic energy that had torn him to shreds only months before screamed towards Naraku, but he looked merely bored instead of concerned. "Foolish as always… do you honestly think the same attack will work on me twice, Inuyasha?" Raising his hand, an enormous curved blade grew out of the bones of his forearm and projected outside of the shield. Naraku patiently waited for the incoming strike, and just as it was about to collide, he swept the strange sword across his body and deflected the 'Wind Scar' into whirling arcs of uncontrolled destruction that ricocheted around the cavern, slicing deeply into tentacles and sending gouts of acid pouring down the walls.

The coil of flesh holding Sango, Miroku and Kirara was breached in three places and fell away; Kirara caught the two humans in her teeth and with her front paws, then swiftly shoved them into a deep vertical crevice in the throbbing walls. As Sango used the Hiraikotsu to shield the opening, Miroku held onto her waist while Kirara transformed into a kitten and stuffed herself between Sango's ankles.

Kagome was simultaneously freed and imperilled when two spinning arcs of flame chewed through the tentacle gripping her and gashed the cavern wall above her perch. As acid showered down, burning her fingers, the rubbery flesh securing Fenik suddenly gave way and she fell backwards into thin air with a shrill scream… but only for a moment.

Strong arms wrapped tightly around her as Inuyasha carried them both to momentary safety on a jutting loop of intestine. All around them, acid and pieces of flesh rained down as the out-of-control energy continued to bounce wildly, scorching them with several near misses.

"What the _fuck_ is going on? Why isn't it stopping?" Inuyasha shouted, using the transformed Tetsusaiga to deflect his own attack as he wedged Kagome into a crack between two lengths of intestine with his own body.

"I have trapped your attack within my own demonic energy and redirected its flow. It will not stop until you have all been chopped to pieces," Naraku laughed triumphantly. "My perfect revenge; your own weapon, dedicated to protecting humans, will take the lives of your precious companions."

Inuyasha's entire body vibrated from his feral growls, making it even harder to think with the 'Wind Scar' howling past Kagome's ears. The hood of her cloak protected her from the worst of the acid burns and her shooter's glasses saved her eyes from dangerous splatters; she suddenly knew that being blinded by a blood spray wasn't the primary reason why Gitoumaru had gifted her with them. _Okay, Higurashi, what's the plan?_ Squinting, she suddenly noticed that Naraku seemed further away… and her heart nearly stopped when she picked out the faint wink of shards within his shield.

"Naraku's escaping!" she shouted in Inuyasha's ear as they flinched from another near-miss.

"_What?_ Fucking son of a fucking…"

"I can see Koga's shards at the very bottom of the shield! He hasn't been absorbed yet!"

"What about _this_?" he yelled over his shoulder as the Tetsusaiga rang with yet another careening hit, and a light bulb went off in her head.

"I should be able to purify Naraku's demonic energy, and if I can breach his shield even the tiniest bit, Koga might be expelled!" Just as she sheathed her blade and pulled the strap of her bow over her head, Sango screamed wildly. Naraku's tentacles had reached outside the shield and plucked a limp form from high up the cavern wall.

As the Jewel shard securing Kohaku's soul to his body was torn out and his lifeless corpse dumped into the whirling energy, Inuyasha swore violently and jammed Tetsusaiga into its scabbard. "He'll have _all_ the fucking shards if this doesn't work! _Now_, wench!" Kagome hitched herself onto his back and hooked her legs over his hips, a white-fletched arrow burning brightly in her fingers as he launched upward.

Aiming even more carefully than she had that long-ago day at the river, when the Jewel shattered and started the whole quest, Kagome pulled the bowstring taut and let her power pour into the missile. _Please let this work_… More cursing and the smell of scorched fur momentarily distracted her. "Sorry about your ears!" she yelled as she let go. The flaming pink arrow streaked upwards, the spinning demonic winds going utterly still in its wake and allowing Kirara to snatch Kohaku's plummeting body out of mid-air; Sango clasped her brother's corpse in her arms and sobbed helplessly while Miroku held onto both of them.

The purification arrow struck its target dead-on and a loud 'crack' echoed around the cavern. A blinding flare of light erupted from the point of impact and a circular opening appeared as the shield burned away until Naraku somehow stopped the destruction. However, it was too late to prevent Koga's rescue; an ovoid case enclosing the curled-up wolf prince dropped out of the bottom of the shield, held briefly by sticky-looking cords that might have been spider silk before breaking free. "_Damn you_!" roared Naraku, but it was too late to recapture Koga and his valuable shards without putting himself within range of the grey-eyed miko and her deadly arrows, so instead he elected to move on to his next target and retrieve the shards later. "Enjoy being entombed together!"

With a sharp movement of his hand, the mountain shook violently and began to crumble in earnest as Naraku rose towards the opening in the summit. Purplish-black miasma took the place of the yellow acid as the internal structures of the mountain gave way; they were endangered from all sides. "We have to get out of here!" Inuyasha bellowed, and began bounding from side to side, using chunks of falling flesh and rock to launch upwards, straining for the distant patch of light.

"We can't leave Koga! He'll die!"

"Getting you out of here and then I'll take care of the stupid wolf!" he replied. Kagome had another brain wave and snatched a couple of black-fletched arrows out of her quiver. "What the _hell _are you doing, wench?"

"Keep going!" Rapidly notching the warhead-equipped shaft, she sent the arrow rocketing towards the cavern wall opposite and quickly followed it with a second at point-blank range as they dodged falling boulders. A third missile was the charm; with a deafening roar, a huge section of already-weakened rock thundered downwards, giving a glimpse of wintry sky… just before a herd of _tenbaryu_ piled through the freshly-blasted opening. Kumo screamed and dove underneath them, neatly catching the pair on his broad back and immediately whipping them out of harm's way as a mass of squirming worm-like organs toppled over.

While Yoen and Misora circled and dodged, desperately looking for Kohire and Tsu, Kurosei urged Miroku to shift into his saddle to lighten Kirara's load, but the monk refused to leave his grieving wife. However, the black _tenbaryu _didn't go unburdened for long. "Brimstone breath! Get over here and take Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What are you doing?" Kagome screeched as he forcefully tossed her onto Kurosei's back.

"Going after Koga; get the hell out of here and find my brother! He's Kohaku's only hope!" the hanyou yelled before taking hold of Kumo's reins and sending the grey stallion diving into the mountain's unstable core without so much as a backwards glance.

"Kagome-sama! Come on!" Miroku shouted from the relative safety of the opening, and she reluctantly urged Kurosei after Kirara as miasmic clouds billowed up from the direction that Inuyasha and Kumo had just disappeared.

_We've been split up again, dammit, and Naraku's on the loose outside! Can things get any worse?_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	82. Retreat

Disclaimer: Don't own…don't sue

Disclaimer: Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **I am absolutely thrilled to announce that 'Time Lapse' won Best of the Year honours for 2007 at the IYFG! Thanks to _everyone_ who has supported the fic over the past three years.

Hang onto your seats! More blood and violence with a side serving of character death and lashings of angst.

As always, I couldn't have come this far without the essential and good-natured help of my CMA ladies: Forthright, Nokomarie the Snake, Ranuel and Susanne TJ. They deserve a huge round of applause!

The titles of this chapter and the next are based on a passage from the _Bhagavad-Gita_, courtesy of Robert Jungk's seminal book on the atomic scientists. History geeks unite!

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 82: Brighter Than A Thousand Suns, Part One**

'**Retreat'**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

"C'mon, Kumo! We gotta find that scrawny wolf _fast_!"

The _tenbaryu_ shrieked a reply, dodging ganglia and rocks the size of huts as they plunged after Koga's dimly glowing bubble. Kumo kicked off from a careening granite boulder, and they were almost on top of their target. "_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!_" Inuyasha roared, slashing through the rubbery casing and heaving Koga across the saddle in front of him. "Let's get the hell out of here!" The stallion bunched his powerful hindquarters and they fairly shot through the mayhem of the collapsing mountain. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Koga's slime-covered armour, noticing that the wolf prince's skin had a softened, sticky-looking texture. _He really was melting! _

Koga came back to consciousness, vomiting a huge amount of foul-smelling liquid over Kumo's flank. "What the hell…?" he rasped, slowly lifting his head, then cursing weakly as Kumo took an abrupt detour around a huge glob of spurting tissue.

"Stay awake, wolf!" Inuyasha yelled as the _tenbaryu_ slalomed through toppling basalt columns.

"Where's Naraku?"

"Tell you later!"

"You let him get away, didn't you?"

The hanyou glared down at his passenger. "Not exactly, asshole… _shit!_" He desperately grabbed a handful of mane as Kumo reared to avoid a jagged sheet of rock that dropped like a portcullis right in front of his nose. The stallion stretched out his neck, straining for altitude over the steeply-sloping stony barrier, only to be instantly beheaded by a razor-edged piece of obsidian. Inuyasha had a scant moment to yank both of them to safety as the stallion's body was crushed by another slab of solid rock, sending incandescent orange blood spraying in a wide arc. "_Fuck!_ Kagome's gonna freak!" he gasped, trying to avoid perforation by shattering volcanic glass.

"Better a dead lizard than a dead dog! _Hang on!_" Koga fisted a handful of fire-rat and tucked Inuyasha under his arm as he took over their escape. The hanyou bit back a protest at being treated like a pup, but reluctantly conceded the wolf's superior speed. Several hair-raising moments later, as Koga sent them hurtling sideways to dodge a cascade of boulders, he glimpsed grey sky.

"We're almost out!"

"Good, because I'm tired of haulin' your ass around!" Koga threw Inuyasha ahead of him; the cursing hanyou somersaulted in mid-air, narrowly avoided becoming a thin layer of meat in a granite sandwich, then was seized by the scruff of his neck and heaved over yet another whirling piece of rock while Koga dove underneath. The wolf caught him again on the upswing and dragged him into the clear, where a few snowflakes drifted down amongst the dust and miasma. Once they had outrun the worst of the rocky avalanche, Koga sniffed deeply and took them flying in a totally different direction.

"Where the hell are you going? I gotta find Kagome!" Inuyasha protested.

"Your nose not workin', like your brain? Where d'you think I'm headed?"

Inuyasha fell silent as they came up on a most welcome sight. Kagome stood watch over Miroku, Sango and Kohaku; she spun towards them as they approached, a flaming arrow notched to her bowstring. Recognizing them in time, she dropped her weapon and ran to greet them while Kirara took over guarding the rest of their pack.

Koga released Inuyasha as soon as they touched down, allowing him a few moments' grace to straighten his clothing just before Kagome collided with him. She hugged him fiercely; he was happy to briefly lose himself in the embrace, even if Kagome smelled like miasma and deep sadness. Wondering what else had gone wrong, he stooped to press a quick kiss to her cheek, just before Koga cleared his throat.

The wolf prince stiffly bowed. "Forgive me for leaving you unprotected, princess," he rumbled with genuine contrition.

"It wasn't like you had any choice," she replied, seeming to shrink a little as she whispered, "At least you came out of it alive… unlike Tsu-kun and Kohire-kun."

"_Fuck_," Inuyasha frowned, finally noting the forlorn _tenbaryu_ clustered around Kurosei's forbidding black bulk. Yoen had tucked Misora under his chin, his flaming orange mane trailing over her scaly blue back, while the mare's head was bowed so low that her whiskers brushed the ground. Every once in a while, she let out a plaintive whimper, as if her heart was broken. Kurosei soothingly rubbed his muzzle up and down her ridged neck plates while watching the monk with glowing red eyes.

Suddenly going rigid in Inuyasha's arms, Kagome haltingly asked, "Wh-where's… Kumo…?"

The hanyou tightened his grip before reluctantly confirming her worst fears. "He died inside the mountain."

Under the dirt and bruises, her face went very pale but she bit her lip to stave off the tears as she pushed at his chest to make him let go. Pulling off her shooter's glasses, she scrubbed at her eyes; Inuyasha squeezed her shoulder while Koga inspected the wintry sky. "There'll be time to mourn all of them… eventually," she finally said, replacing the tinted lenses. "We need to find Sesshomaru-sama sooner rather than later." Turning away, she briskly strode towards the huddled group, her black cloak flaring wide.

"We'd better locate your brother and fast, because that kid's life-scent is growing cold," Koga muttered, hooking his thumb in Kohaku's direction. Kagome stooped to say something to Miroku, who nodded and softly called Kurosei to him. Kirara rubbed her furry cheek against Sango's hand where it cupped the teenager's shoulder; as the monk began the process of arranging his wife and his brother-in-law on Kurosei's back, Kirara gave a business-like meow and escorted Kagome towards Yoen and Misora.

While the neko-youkai opened negotiations on Kagome's behalf with the grieving _tenbaryu_, Koga jabbed Inuyasha's shoulder with a sharp claw. "Thanks for not letting Naraku get his filthy hands on me."

"Don't mention it; you returned the favour just now," Inuyasha found himself replying, instead of tossing off a rude comment about only wanting to keep the Jewel shards out of Naraku's clutches. The two canines stared at each other in disbelief for a moment, then folded their arms and stood back to back.

"We'd better not make this a habit, mutt."

"No worries, wolf."

While Kirara yowled a summons at Koga from Misora's back, Kagome had just swung up into Yoen's saddle when he lurched into the air and she nearly fell off again. The ground shuddered, splitting open in fast-moving cracks that widened and quickly filled with bubbling lava-like miasma. As Inuyasha sprinted towards the red stallion, he was suddenly covered in goose bumps and knew without a shred of doubt that _something_ had gone completely wrong even before Kagome shouted, "Tainted Jewel shards… _that way_!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kikyo examined the crumbling mountain, noting in passing that the closer she ventured, the less snow fell, as if Naraku's miasma even affected the weather. Her attention was caught by a bright spark of demonic energy slipping out of the peak, circling briefly, and then heading straight for her. The large feather bore a dark-haired figure and a small, silken bundle; the rider appeared to be having a difference of opinion with her conveyance, because the feather twitched and bucked in flight several times. Every time its course altered, it was always re-oriented back in her direction. Kikyo narrowed her eyes as what sounded like a warning was shouted. _That is Naraku's incarnation, Kagura…what is her game?_

Rapidly deploying her bow, she flamed and fired an arrow at the speeding feather. She caught a glimpse of Kagura's panicked expression as the purifying missile struck home, sending the feather spiralling downward with its mortally wounded passenger clinging to the spine. Kikyo quickly notched another arrow and fired it into the crumpled pile of white filaments and silk before hurrying over. She warily circled the dying demoness, wondering what Naraku was up to this time.

"Priestess…" croaked a fading voice. "You fell into his trap…"

"What do you mean?" Kikyo barked.

Kagura weakly gestured towards the badly scorched fabric and pale flesh lying beside her. "This… was Naraku's… human heart…" she gasped out.

"He has purged himself of Onigumo's heart?" Kikyo said, more to herself than her victim, as realization sent a surge of fear through her clay body.

A delicate cough brought her attention back to the dying wind witch. Kagura's red eyes glazed over as she rasped, "He set you up… used me to lure you into destroying the only thing… that kept him from killing you." She coughed again, bright blood leaking from the side of her mouth, staining her porcelain skin. "Grant me… a last request, priestess?"

Kikyo found herself pitying the incarnation, another life used and discarded by Naraku. "If it is within my power to give."

"My desire was to ride the winds of freedom… but Naraku crushed my heart one time too many. Death will finally free me of him."

"As you wish." Kikyo blessed Kagura, then flamed her hand, leaving only tatters of silk, a fan, and a pair of elegant jade earrings scattered on the stony ground. She'd barely stood up when a thunderous 'crack' split the air as the earth shook violently. A gaping crevasse zigzagged towards her all the way from the base of the collapsing mountain, bringing with it the acrid stench of miasma. Despite the rolling beneath her feet, Kikyo managed to scramble away from the threatening chasm, only to come up short when a glowing shield, accompanied by a gut-churning blast of dark energy, came to earth less than fifteen feet away.

"Kikyo… what a delightful surprise," Naraku smirked. "Thank you for destroying my human heart; I am now free to exact my revenge."

"Revenge? It is _I _who seek revenge upon _you_!"

"Onigumo's heart held me in thrall because of his attachment to you; for fifty years I have been prevented from reaching my full potential because of your pathetic attempt to remove the Jewel from this world. Two shards, Kikyo… two more shards from that miserable wolf are all that stand between me and ultimate power."

"What will you do with all that power, Naraku?" she demanded, notching an arrow.

"Enjoy spreading as much misery as possible, starting now!" In the instant before she released her bowstring, another bone sword erupted out of his forearm, his entire limb elongating as it streaked towards her. The blade smashed through her bow and carved a great gash through her shoulder. The enchanted clay cracked and crumbled, freeing the captive souls; Kikyo fell to her knees as they rushed out, unable to raise even a small protective barrier.

"You _evil_…!"

"It wasn't easy expelling Onigumo's heart, but I was finally successful in purging myself of the last vestiges of humanity that plagued my soul." As Kikyo pushed herself to her feet, Naraku gestured to the deep fissure filled with bubbling ooze. "Like the magma that once filled Mount Hakurei, my miasma now pours through those crevasses. You will be utterly devoured, with no chance of escape."

The bony weapon disappeared into his arm, and then his fingers stretched, warping into nightmarish talons just before he reached across the distance and drove them right through Kikyo's chest. She was lifted into the air, her shattered quiver falling away as he shoved her out over the chasm. With a cruel smile, Naraku twisted and flexed his sharpened appendages, shaking her like a rag doll until she came loose.

A fountain of miasma marked her entry into the foul liquid; she briefly floated face down before she was sucked under. Naraku retracted his fingers as he strode to the lip, watching with dark satisfaction as Kikyo's billowing white sleeves and hakama burst into flame. So absorbed in savouring his triumph, he missed the arrival of hostile forces.

"All this effort to kill a single woman?" asked an icy voice. "You remain fond of the grand gesture, Naraku."

The dark-haired demonic creature slowly turned, giving the taiyoukai a good look at his new form. "Ah, my dear Sesshomaru… how nice of you to attend my victorious debut."

"How _dare_ you address Sesshomaru-sama so familiarly, you evil wretch!" blustered Jaken from his perch on Ah-Un's back. Naraku noted that the accompanying guardsmen stayed well back from the confrontation.

"Jaken, remove yourself," Sesshomaru rumbled; the toad-imp and his mount hastily exited the vicinity as the taiyoukai assessed his opponent. "Will you fight, or flee?"

In reply, Naraku bowed while gesturing expansively. "I will stand my ground, Lord of the West; I invite you to test my defences." In a single movement, Tokijin flashed, and the sword's pressure sliced Naraku into ribbons. However, being dismembered only caused him to smile broadly as a barrier erupted, containing the shattered remnants of his body. "I appreciate the effort, my lord, but allow me to demonstrate my new attack… I think you might recognize the energy it uses."

The barrier flexed and spat out a crackling purple ball of energy aimed directly at the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru leaned forward, planting his feet as he raised Tokijin into the teeth of the blast. The malign power hungrily reached for him, pushing eagerly against the dark blade. Tokijin's aura flared, essentially fighting against itself; Sesshomaru was forced back. Powering up his aura, he fought through the punishing energy and threw himself at what was left of Naraku. Bringing down Tokijin in a vicious slash, he cut through both the barrier and Naraku's head.

Missing an eye as well as most of one half of his face, Naraku still managed to crack a mocking smile. "I thank you for your participation… in return I give you fair warning; the next time I see you, the final shards will be mine!" All the shredded remains of his new body turned into a twist of dark vapour and vanished into the chilly ether.

Sesshomaru glared after Naraku while sheathing Tokijin, noting the southerly direction of the dark creature's escape; his patrol edged closer as the snow began to fall again, sizzling and spitting as it melted in the bubbling miasma filling the fissure. "Find both Inuyasha's pack and the wolves; we leave immediately," he ordered.

"They've found us, my lord," said a captain, pointing. Sesshomaru turned to see a brilliant red _tenbaryu_ descending out of the sky, followed by a black and a blue. The taiyoukai noted the absence of his guardsmen as well as the grey _tenbaryu_, and correctly guessed that more casualties had been sustained. Yoen was still ten feet above the ground when Inuyasha bailed off his back and charged towards his brother.

"What happened here?" he demanded.

Sesshomaru gestured towards the bubbling crevasse. "It appears that Naraku's target the entire time was the undead priestess."

The hanyou dashed over and snatched up one half of Kikyo's broken bow. "Did you just stand by and watch while she was killed?" His voice was ragged and dangerous, his claws and fangs lengthening.

"I arrived too late to intervene," came the cool reply, and then Kagome stepped in between them.

She first straightened, then bowed deeply. "My lord, I crave a boon," she intoned formally; Sesshomaru regarded her with interest.

"Speak."

"Our pack-mate's brother was murdered by Naraku; I beg the favour of Tenseiga."

The taiyoukai glanced towards the black _tenbaryu_, whose passengers were being carefully unloaded by his guardsmen, and focussed on the teenage boy's body. "Rin's attacker," he said with distaste.

"He did not have free will, my lord. He was no more than Naraku's puppet," Kagome replied, sweat prickling her neck. "Please… have mercy on his sister if not for his sake alone; he is all she has left, because Naraku wiped out their entire village for the sake of a single Jewel shard."

Sesshomaru looked again at Kohaku, but this time he noted the shattered slayer as she hugged her brother's limp body and his stern expression thawed the slightest bit. At the same moment, Tenseiga pulsed at his hip, and he gave way to the sword's demand with reasonably good grace. "Come, Inuyasha… you must officially accept this whelp into your pack," he called to the silent hanyou standing at the chasm's edge, the broken bow clenched in his fist.

"Thank you, my lord," Kagome breathed, and stood aside as Inuyasha threw the curved piece of wood and sinew into the gorge before stalking past, his eyes hidden by his bangs and his hands shoved into his sleeves. She watched the brothers approach her friends, right up until Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga. Just then, her eye was caught by a circling movement downriver from where she stood. _Kikyo's soul collectors?_ The shimmering creatures each held a glowing orb in their multiple legs as they twined in mid-air before swooping into the crevasse. Kagome ran to look, hardly daring to hope. _Kikyo survived? Naraku failed?_ Instead, she was in time to watch the fragile creatures dive into the miasma and instantly vaporize, their precious cargo of stolen souls escaping their grasp to streak upwards into the leaden sky.

Kagome bowed her head in honour of her predecessor, and nearly missed the emergence of a single, brightly-burning sphere from the corrosive river. Wide-eyed, she watched the orb quickly rise out of the crevasse until it was eye level. It hovered for a scant moment, then zipped towards her, slowed, circling her like a small comet. Three times it whirled around her, trailing tingling warmth in its wake. The light of its tail streamed through her fingers, and she was immediately enveloped in sensations radiating love and acceptance. Kagome thought she heard a panicked yell from Inuyasha's direction, but ignored it as the softly glowing ball came to rest in her cupped hands. She experienced a moment of complete peace and understanding just before Kikyo's soul burrowed into her chest.

Driven to her knees, Kagome screamed hoarsely once as her soul was torn open and rearranged, and then again as her opposing energies, which had peacefully co-existed this entire time, began grappling for each other's throats. "Kikyo! _Stop it!_" she shrieked as Fenik's enraged growling reverberated through her skull while great bolts of pink and silver power violently arced all over her body.

Inuyasha was horror-stricken as Kagome collapsed, clutching her chest as she screamed at a dead woman. He started towards her, heedless of the danger, but came up short as a guardsman shouted and pointed upwards. A churning, howling, drooling mass of minor demons dove on Kagome's huddled form; beside him the air burned as Sesshomaru's energy whip formed. As the horde tumbled over itself in the effort to be the first to reach her, the observers were blinded by scorching light as a powerful barrier erupted. A torch of purifying energy blasted up into the sky, creating a false snowfall of ash as the demons simply vanished. It took some time before the flames shrank and streaks of silver wove through them until the girl was completely obscured inside a blazing ovoid barrier.

Miroku appeared at Inuyasha's elbow, soberly examining the strange cocoon. "This is ominous," he murmured. Lowering his voice even further, he added, "will it be Kagome-sama that emerges, or a different person altogether?"

Inuyasha just had time to flinch at the idea of Kikyo reappearing in Kagome's body when red and green flickers raced all over the surface of the barrier just before it split open from top to bottom. The two halves morphed into columns of flame, shooting up into the sky to form towering wings. Rocks began randomly exploding as Kagome took several steps forward, her hair blowing wildly in the updraft. Shielding themselves from the stony shrapnel, her audience fell back, gaping at the raw power on full display as well as the sight of a diamond-shaped pattern of four points of light glowing on Kagome's forehead.

"The mark of Midoriko!" Miroku shouted over the roar of the flames, then echoed the dismayed gasps all around when the young woman raised her eyes to stare fixedly at her shocked audience. The silver of her irises had spilled over their boundaries and completely flooded the visible eyeball, lacking even dark pinpricks of pupils to relieve the metallic expanse. She appeared to look right through them for another long moment as she moved forward, then barely caught herself from falling as the fiery wings abruptly folded and dove back inside her.

Inuyasha was restrained by Miroku's gauntleted hand on his arm. "Allow me to approach her, Inuyasha; I will confirm who we are dealing with." At the hanyou's terse nod, he strode quickly to where Kagome stood shrouded in swirling snow, shivering despite the thick fire-rat cloak, her eerie eyes now squeezed shut. "Kagome-sama?" he gently asked, halting outside the range of her sword, just in case it was someone else now in control of Kagome's body.

The young woman ground the heel of her hand against her forehead, muttering, "I have a splitting headache, Miroku; did you put the medical kit in Kurosei's saddlebags after we treated the villagers the other day?"

"I do not believe that one of your famous pills will cure this particular pain," Miroku said, relieved that it at least _sounded_ like Kagome was still in control of her body. "You again bear the markings of the priestess Midoriko."

Running her fingertips over her forehead as if trying to confirm his claim, she squinted up at him, and he couldn't help but show his consternation at her unnervingly blank eyes. "What else?" she asked warily.

"Your eyes are now completely silver… the white, the iris, the pupil… all are a single colour."

Kagome groaned quietly. "Great. Simply _fucking_ great… wait. How's Kohaku?" she asked, glancing around.

This time his smile was unforced. "Alive, thank Buddha for Sesshomaru-sama's intervention." He noticed her tinted glasses lying on the ground a few feet away and retrieved them, then offered his arm because she still seemed off-balance and led her towards Inuyasha and his brother. Kagome didn't let go of Miroku until her hanyou extended his hand; she still stumbled during the transfer. The monk bowed and returned to the group surrounding Sango and Kohaku; Kagome watched the teenager's eyes open as Miroku knelt to speak to him. Kohaku's head was pillowed in Sango's lap, and someone had draped a spare cloak over him.

Turning back to Sesshomaru, she carefully inclined her head, clinging to Inuyasha's hand because it seemed like the ground wouldn't stay still. "Thank you again, sir."

"Tenseiga desired it," he answered, inspecting her face just as intensely as Inuyasha, finally reaching a long claw to tap her forehead. "This is the sign of the warrior-priestess?"

"If Miroku and Inuyasha say so; I can't confirm anything until I find a mirror."

"They're definitely Midoriko's marks; we haven't seen them in a really long time… since Muso, I think?" Inuyasha slid his free arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Why have your eyes changed?"

Kagome shrugged helplessly. "Best guess is that it's a side-effect of Fenik's defence mechanisms because he's now dealing with Kikyo's power as well as Midoriko's. I'll ask him later."

Inuyasha peered worriedly at her. "Are you _sure_ you're all right?"

She answered more bravely than she felt, "I think so. Aside from my eyes insisting that it's too bright, and being able to hear a _tenbaryu_'s stomach growl from over here…"

"More importantly, does your spiritual energy still recognize us?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"I'm afraid to risk testing it," she demurred, huddling inside her cloak as Inuyasha hugged her tighter.

He said nothing, but extended his hand in a clear command. Kagome gulped and laid her fingers across his palm. Closing her eyes, she desperately fought down rising panic as her spiritual power instantly reacted to the taiyoukai's demonic aura. When Inuyasha's rose in turn to push against Sesshomaru's, the pink energy practically hissed.

_Kikyo… stop!_ she mentally ordered. _Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are on our side!_ The spiritual power settled down after a final, menacing crackle; Kagome drew a deep breath before cautiously extending her aura. To her intense relief, the extra energy stayed quiescent as red and green joined the silver twisting around all three of them, while the three blades voiced agitated howls.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand away. "Where are the wolf prince's followers?"

"Were they swallowed along with Tsu and Kohire?" Inuyasha asked, expecting the worst.

"They remained outside the mountain," Kagome replied, feeling chilled again, even though Inuyasha's embrace was warm and reassuring.

"We'd better get outta here," the hanyou said. "We don't know where Naraku is…"

"Heading in the general direction of your village," Sesshomaru casually remarked.

"_WHAT?_"

He executed a one-shoulder shrug. "It will take time for Naraku to reassemble himself." Blinking his long eyelashes free of an errant snowflake, he blandly added, "We will reach the village by this time tomorrow."

Kagome struggled in Inuyasha's arms, the scent of her fear nearly choking him, her racing heart echoing through his body. "We have to _go_! He'll get Kaede-sama… Shippo… Shiori…!" she wailed, pounding his chest.

"And Rin," he said, waiting as his words penetrated her fog of panic and she stopped thrashing. "If my brother thought his ward was in immediate danger, he'd be halfway there by now." Kagome looked to the taiyoukai; he favoured her with a calm glance before gliding away. As she sagged against Inuyasha, Sesshomaru issued orders, setting off a flurry of activity.

The hanyou cradled the trembling young woman, running his hands up and down her back while she clung to him. Nudging her head with his chin, he urged her to look up. When she obeyed, he kissed her firmly. "It'll be okay, Kagome," he promised, threading his fingers into her snow-spangled hair to cup the back of her head.

"It's just… so much has happened in the last few days… so many deaths…" she whimpered, trying to hide again, but he wouldn't let her.

"We're going to win," Inuyasha said, his golden eyes steely with conviction. His voice dropped into that lower register that usually made her toes curl, but his words froze her heart. "In a couple of days, all this will seem like a bad dream."

Kagome accepted his tender kiss while another layer of ice formed over her emotions, locking away her tears. _If you had any idea that our time together is measured in mere hours now… gods, if you only __knew__._

"Keep your chin up, _koishii_; it'll all be over soon," Inuyasha urged, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. Trailing his other hand through her hair before bringing it up to shade his eyes against the thickly falling snow, he noted, "Looks like the scouts located Koga's two boys, so we can leave."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The reunited task force made one stopover on its return flight, when Sesshomaru decreed a break from enduring the blizzard-like conditions; Kagome thought his ear-tips looked a little frosty. No one had eaten since the previous morning, so as soon as the troops landed, there was a scramble to gather wood, light fires and organize the rice cauldrons. Foragers appeared with sloshing water skins and a gutted deer; the carcass was quickly stripped and the meat cut into thin strips for speed of cooking.

Kagome hung back from the bustle around the fire pits; Fenik had confirmed that her 'new' eyes were the result of Kikyo's arrival in his vicinity, but he was plainly unhappy, so she didn't query him about her enhanced senses. The guardsmen were trying very hard not to openly stare at her, but she clearly heard their discreet whispers even from across the clearing as they discussed the changes in her appearance. It was pitch black and snow-veiled outside the circle of firelight, but she had no difficulty in noticing how Yoen had manoeuvred Kurosei next to Misora, and then protectively shielded the blue mare as he took Kumo's place as leader of their little herd.

Koga approached, a cocky grin creasing his handsome face, his vivid blue eyes twinkling. "How ya doin', princess?" he asked cheerfully, bumping her gently with his shoulder.

"As well as can be expected," she replied, then asked, "How are you and Misora getting along?"

"She sure beats running the whole way… and she matches my eyes so well, don't you think?" He grinned even wider when Kagome giggled in spite of herself.

"Misora mustn't have a very strong sense of smell, since she can tolerate your stink, wolf," Inuyasha jibed, handing Kagome a mess tin filled with rice and venison. "Eat up, _koishii_, because we've one helluva job once we reach the village."

"What's the plan?" she asked, her chopsticks poised.

"Sesshomaru wants to move the villagers further away from the Bone Eater's Well."

Hakkaku came up to deliver another container to Koga, who asked, "Move the villagers?" as he tucked into the heaping metal bowl.

"Sesshomaru figures we'll be there by early afternoon, find a new site, set up the supply tents, move the villagers, their belongings and their animals by _tenbaryu._ You and the houshi set a new barrier… no problem. We'll have plenty of time to prepare for Naraku," Inuyasha grunted, shovelling in a bite from his own container.

"The bastard better show up," the wolf prince growled, his fangs glinting in the firelight.

"How's it feel, being the stinky ol' bait?" the hanyou jibed.

Before Koga could riposte, Kagome hastily intervened. "Wolfling, there's something you should know, because it could mean the difference between you being _live_ bait… or not."

He arched a dark eyebrow. "What're you talking about?"

"Do you recall a few days ago, when Sesshomaru-sama was going to melt off your head?

"Er, yeah…?"

"The first time we met, your wolves had just annihilated a village… remember?"

"How could I forget? First time I laid eyes on you, princess, and first time I scored one on the mutt," he snickered.

"Sesshomaru-sama's ward is the lone survivor of that village. She was killed by your wolves and then resurrected by Tenseiga."

Koga's grin vanished. "Crap. Now she's part of his pack?"

"She's staying at our village right now. I figure that you have approximately two seconds to convince the young lady that you're harmless, because if she starts screaming… you're toast. I won't be able to save you this time."

Koga stared at Kagome for a few moments, then scratched his chin thoughtfully. "D'you have any suggestions?"

She bit her lip while she quickly sorted through his options, then nodded briskly. "Okay, here's what we do…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Early the next afternoon…**_

"Rii-chan! Aren't you dizzy yet?"

The little girl squealed excitedly in reply, her dark head thrown back and her mouth opened wide as she spun in wild circles. "Not at all, Shi-chan! This is _wonderful_! Momiji-san would _never _let me do this at the fortress!"

From their vantage point on the edge of the frozen field, a pair of twin guardsmen exchanged a wry look. "I somehow doubt that Oba-san had this in mind when she sent that package of winter clothing last week," Ieji muttered.

"Ah, lighten up!" Ita scoffed heartily. "Even Oba-san was a pup once!" Pretending to stretch, he pounced instead and thoroughly washed Ieji's face in the fluffy white stuff before taking off, barking with laughter, across the field towards Rin and Shiori.

"C'mon, girls! Snow-tag… Ieji's 'it'!" Ita transformed on the fly into a massive black dog, skidding to a stop between the two astonished children. Rin recovered first, throwing herself onto his broad back as he crouched in the snow.

"Shiori-chan! Quick!" she urged. The little hanyou's red-violet eyes lit up and she eagerly clambered aboard. Ita waited until the children had firm hold of his fur before insolently flicking his tail in Ieji's direction and galloping off across the snowy expanse.

Ieji slowly rolled onto his back, wiping his soaking bangs out of his face as a pair of bright green eyes filled his visual field. "Need some help?" Shippo asked, grinning toothily while dangling a handful of his trick toys. The inu-youkai chuckled, reaching to tousle the kitsune's russet hair as he pushed himself upright.

"You're on, Shippo-kun… wait… what is _that_?" In the act of brushing off his hakama, Ieji went on alert; Shippo imitated his tense stance as they squinted at fast-moving specks winking in and out through the thick veil of snowflakes. Across the field, Ita stopped capering, his giggling passengers falling silent as his body went rigid and his head came up. He whuffed once in warning for the girls to tighten their grip before trotting back to where Ieji and Shippo stared intently at the sky.

"Another patrol, bringing more orphans?" the kitsune suggested as Rin and Shiori slid off Ita's back, allowing the guardsman to transform. He immediately hunkered down, protectively circling both girls with his arms.

"That is Kohire-kun's Yoen in the lead, and… Kurosei right behind?" Ieji muttered uneasily.

"I see Tsu-kun's Misora, too," Ita added.

"Where's Kumo? Where's Okibi?" Shippo cried shrilly, fear tainting his voice and his scent. Shiori immediately ducked out of Ita's embrace and threw her arms around the kit.

"They'll all come home," she insisted firmly. "Have faith in Inuyasha-san!" Taking hold of his hand, she pulled Shippo over to Ita and extracted Rin. "We'll tell Kaede-sama and the headman that our friends are on their way," she briskly announced, and proceeded to hustle the other two through the drifting snow towards Kaede's hut.

As the task force approached, the guardsmen realized that its numbers had dramatically declined, and the worry roiling their guts increased. Finally Ita ventured, "Perhaps some went on leave back to the fortress?"

"It's a possibility," Ieji reluctantly agreed, "but Shippo-kun is right… where are Kumo and Okibi?"

"Arashi wouldn't eat yesterday, and it took her forever to settle last night," Ita muttered. "Even though she doesn't have a soul bond with Kumo, she certainly seemed worried about something."

"Don't even _think _it, brother," Ieji began fiercely before breaking off when the scarlet of fire-rat finally became distinguishable from Yoen's red hide, with a smaller, black-wrapped figure riding pillion. "Kumo must have perished, but Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama appear to be unharmed."

"Thank the gods for that." Ita breathed a silent prayer of thanks before adding, "There are three passengers astride Kurosei; Miroku-sama and Sango-sama, plus one other."

"I see them… _by all the gods of heaven and hell_! Is that a _wolf _youkai riding Misora?" Ieji demanded.

The twin guardsmen gaped at each other and then squinted back up into the sky. "There's a story behind _that_, I'll wager," Ita smirked, making a show of straightening his tunic before reaching over to run several strands of Ieji's wet hair through his fingers until the water beaded on the ends. Flicking his claws, he sadly shook his head as he 'helpfully' dusted snow off his brother's broad shoulders. "Tsk, tsk. I doubt you'll receive full points if Sesshomaru-sama were to conduct a surprise inspection, Ji-chan."

"Speaking of that, Ta-chan… have you shovelled the floozies out of your quarters?" Ieji asked sweetly. With that final jibe, the twins fell by force of habit and long training into the _very_ upright posture demanded by Kiriaisai-sama when greeting a superior officer. When Yoen thumped onto the snow-covered field, they snapped off crisp salutes before bowing in unison, chorusing, "Welcome home, my lord and lady."

The hanyou leapt down from the red _tenbaryu_'s back, turning to assist Kagome from the saddle and bringing her forward before he replied, "Keh. The village is still standing, so I assume you two didn't fuck up."

Grinning, Ita was about to cheek back when the words stuck in his throat at Kagome's altered appearance. She quickly averted the strange, blank eyes she unsuccessfully hid behind her tinted glasses, but that left him staring at the glowing marks blazoning her forehead. With a quick glance at an equally stunned Ieji, he remembered his manners in time to not blurt out an indelicate question. "Was your mission successful?" he asked carefully.

Inuyasha growled, "The fucker escaped, but Sesshomaru figures he's headed this way for round two, so drop the chit-chat. It's gonna be a fucking busy afternoon… hey, runts!" Catching sight of Shiori coming across the field in company with Shippo, Rin, Kaede and a contingent of villagers, he took off to meet them half-way and pretended to be bowled over by the little hanyou's enthusiastic greeting.

As Kagome made to follow, Ita halted her by the simple expedient of stepping directly into her path. "My lady?"

Silver flashed, along with a guarded smile before the young woman crouched, holding out her arms to Shippo. The kitsune put on the brakes just in time to avoid ploughing into her, then flung his small arms around her neck and hugged her fiercely… before pulling back, wrinkling his nose, and scowling. "You smell _terrible_! Why are your eyes all weird? Is Naraku dead? Do you know your forehead is glowing? Who _hit_ you?"

She biffed him on the ear. "So I've been told, shit happens, no, yes and a dead guy." Rin crept closer, her dark eyes very wide as she examined Kagome's bruised, dirt-smudged and supernatural appearance. "Hello, Rin-chan," she said.

"Kagome-sama? You're hurt…" she trailed off, her small finger tips brushing over the young woman's damaged cheek.

Managing not to wince at the gentle contact, Kagome smiled reassuringly as she hugged the child. Behind her, Koga cleared his throat. Mentally crossing her fingers, she stood up and pivoted towards the wolf prince, guiding both children along with her.

"Koga? What're _you_ doing here?" Shippo demanded, taking up a defensive position in front of Kagome and Rin, his hands fisted on his hips and his tail bristling.

Kagome gently tugged on his top-knot. "Stand down, Ship-dip." With a meaningful glance at Koga, she continued, "Rin-chan, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine… Koga-sama, Prince of the Eastern Wolf Tribe."

The little girl shrank back against Kagome's legs; Koga dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "It is an honour to meet you, Rin-sama," he intoned with great dignity.

The child giggled nervously, "Rin is not a lady, Koga-sama."

"Not yet," he replied grandly, raising his head to grin toothily at her; the laughter died in her throat at the sight of his fangs.

"I was killed by wolves," she said in a very small voice.

Koga went down on both knees and pressed his forehead into the snow. "I ask your forgiveness, Rin-sama. My wolves will never eat human flesh again… I swear on my father's grave." He stayed in the submissive position even when he heard hesitant footfalls crunching the snow and felt the child's warmth as she knelt in front of him. Small hands tentatively patted his shoulder, so he risked peering up at her through his bangs. Rin examined his face intently, as if she weighed his soul, then finally broke out in a sunshine-bright smile.

"Of course I forgive you! I am grateful, because if I hadn't died, I wouldn't be with Sesshomaru-sama right now." Rin paused, then daringly pressed her small hand to his cheek, staring into his blue eyes. "If you are Kagome-sama's friend, then you must be honourable and trustworthy, so you are my friend, too." She said this with such conviction that Koga found himself speechless for once and could only bob his head. Rin giggled, a happy sound this time, then looked over his shoulder. Her jaw dropped. "_Kohaku-kun!_"

Scrambling around the kneeling wolf prince, she practically flung herself at the teenager standing next to his sister. He managed to stay on his feet, looking rather bemused as the child's delighted welcome. "Hello, Rin-chan. It's good to see you," he said, smiling quietly down at her upturned face.

"I'm _so glad_, Kohaku-kun!" she burbled, squeezing him tightly before letting go and making a bee-line for a tall figure who had just dismounted from a twin-headed _tenbaryu_. His white pelt and silks ruffling in the cold breeze, whiter than even the swirling snowflakes, Sesshomaru watched his ward slip and slide towards him. His face was as impassive as ever, but his yellow eyes were warm.

Kagome held her breath, wondering if Rin was about to tackle the taiyoukai in front of his entire patrol and the villagers, but the child managed to not slide into his legs. Instead, she began hopping up and down with her hands clasped behind her back. "Welcome, my lord, welcome!" she cheerfully greeted the taciturn youkai. Sesshomaru rested his hand on Rin's head before stooping to take a deep inhalation of her hair. He murmured something in her ear that halted her bouncing but caused a huge smile; when he straightened, she wrapped her chilled fingers in his pelt.

"We have four or five hours until dusk to do what we have to do," Inuyasha called from his spot beside Kaede, Shiori perched on his shoulders. Shippo dodged around Koga to first greet Kohaku and then Miroku, Sango and Kirara. Kagome noticed two guardsmen from Sesshomaru's patrol emerging from within the village and guessed that they were Yumiko's seconds, who had stayed behind when they delivered the orphans the previous night. _Lucky we ran into her in the middle of that blizzard, or she'd have had a cold trip all the way back to Mount Hakurei for nothing!_

Koga glanced around at the strange mix of youkai, humans and hanyou congregating on the field as he stood up. Small children ventured into the herd of _tenbaryu_, offering handfuls of hay or small apples to the colourful beasts. Older ones brought wrapped parcels of food to the troopers, and a gaggle of fluttering teenage girls giggled behind their hands. "This is quite the place," he muttered in disbelief, rubbing the back of his neck as Ginta and Hakkaku joined them.

"It's unique, all right," she agreed as Ieji and Ita immediately placed themselves on either side of her, in a move so reminiscent of her lost Tsu and Kohire that she had to bite her lip for a moment before saying, "Allow me to formally introduce the newest auxiliaries to the House of the West… Koga-sama, Ginta-kun and Hakkaku-kun." The wolves bowed, Koga merely inclining his head, but the other two cringed nearly down to the ground. "These are Ieji-kun and Ita-kun, members of Sesshomaru-sama's personal guard." The twin inu-youkai bowed, but not as low as the wolves, as Kagome noticed Inuyasha's impatient summons. "Shall we, gentlemen? We have work to do."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Nightfall…**_

The huge field hospital-size tents that had protected the supplies a few weeks before were now pitched half a league away in a forest clearing handy to the river, protected by a shimmering barrier, Jaken and most of the remaining guardsmen. The villagers had accommodated this change as well as the addition of the orphaned children from Mount Hakurei with good humour, and the tents were lively places on this wintry evening.

Arashi was now ensconced in a makeshift paddock within the barrier and being mother-henned by Yoen, Misora and Kurosei. The pregnant mare had nearly broken Kagome's heart with her obvious distress, but once she was flown to the new location in a carefully rigged makeshift sling, she accepted both Misora's doting and Yoen's newly protective streak. She'd perked up a little, enough to eat something and nicker at Kagome, so it was apparent that she'd survive Kumo's loss.

A sibilant hiss filled the chilly air as the bonfire licked up the fat snowflakes outside the storage-shed-cum-command-post at the edge of Kaede's field. Bone-tired, filthy and more than a little queasy from not eating enough before working flat out alongside the guardsmen for the last few hours, Kagome huddled inside her cloak with Shippo on her lap. Inuyasha sat beside her, cuddling Shiori while staring into the leaping flames, lost in his own thoughts. Sango and Miroku murmured together next to the hanyou, all of them sheltering under the meagre protection of the building's eaves.

Sesshomaru appeared in the circle of firelight, his sharp yellow eyes fastened on Kagome. "All non-combatants must return to the shield," he ordered in a tone that brooked no argument. Shippo and Shiori reluctantly shifted themselves from the adults' laps, but halted in confusion when the taiyoukai spoke again, turning his stern gaze to Miroku and Sango. "You will also withdraw."

"N-no…" Sango stammered in dismay. "_No!_ This is _my_ battle, too!" she appealed to Inuyasha, who stared hard at his brother for a long moment before flattening his ears into his hair and looking away.

As Miroku echoed Sango's protest, Kagome studied Sesshomaru; with a sickening lurch, she understood. "I agree with Sesshomaru-sama," she said quietly, averting her eyes to avoid their shocked looks.

"Kagome…?" Sango asked in a hurt tone.

Standing up, Kagome looked the slayer right in the eye. "Don't give Naraku the chance to destroy what you've gained… a husband that loves you, and your brother returned alive."

Sango's bitter complaint died on her lips as she contemplated Kagome's unflinching expression. "You only want to protect us?"

"You and those dear to me; Shippo-kun, Shiori-chan, Rin-chan and Kaede-sama are in your care." Miroku and Sango looked askance at each other, but their fate was sealed when a fully-transformed Kirara appeared out of the snowy murk to stand beside Sesshomaru, her red gaze stern. She emitted a single, sharp, commanding yowl that required no translation. The slayer sighed deeply; Kagome caught a glimmer of tears rimming Sango's dark lashes. Stepping forward, she caught hold of the older girl's hands. In a low voice she said, "I can cope with whatever happens tomorrow if I know you and the others are safe."

Sango stared into Kagome's face for a long moment. "Very well," she capitulated.

"Thank you," Kagome choked, her heart in her throat, but was saved from betraying her foreknowledge by Sango's tight embrace before the slayer stepped back to allow Miroku his turn. As she went to Inuyasha, the monk enfolded Kagome in his arms. "Be good to her," she muttered into his chest. Miroku paused, puzzled, but then several suspicions that had rattled around in the back of his mind for months fell into place, and he _knew_ that this was more than a simple until-we-meet-again.

Placing his lips right next to her ear to foil youkai eavesdroppers, he breathed, "I will, Kagome-sama… farewell."

Ever after, Kagome wasn't sure how she managed to not break down right then and there, but she managed to betray nothing more than a trembling lip when he released her. Taking a deep breath, she watched as Miroku clasped forearms with Inuyasha and bowed to Sesshomaru. The most difficult challenge then presented itself in the form of concerned green eyes and a small clawed hand tugging on her fingers. Smiling bravely, she crouched down to hug her kitsune. "Be good, Ship-dip, and I'll see you as soon as I can… all right?"

Shippo gave her a suspicious look before nodding solemnly. "You bet, Kagome." He stepped back to allow Shiori her turn; Kagome swooped the little hanyou into her arms and tried not to hug her too desperately.

Pressing a kiss to Shiori's silver hair, Kagome whispered, "Look after Shippo for me." Red-violet eyes were serious beyond Shiori's years as she nodded before giving Kagome a hug and slipping off to join Shippo on Kirara's back. Sango smiled brightly at her friends before bowing to Sesshomaru and then joining the children on board the fire-cat. As he made to follow, Miroku blessed all of them before bowing. With a final flourish of his staff, he and the others were gone into the darkness.

Kagome's heart was already in a knot when Sesshomaru proceeded to deal her another emotional blow. "I have a message for your commanding officer," he stated. "You will deliver it tonight."

"_What?_" She stared at his implacable face, and knew there was no escape. He turned, clearly intending that she should follow, but she quickly objected, "I can't leave! What if Naraku shows up in the middle of the night?"

"That is not his way," Sesshomaru said, his eyes glinting. "He prefers the grand entrance." His finger crooked, a clear summons, but she still hung back. His gaze narrowing, the taiyoukai added, "He will not appear until dawn at the earliest."

"How do you _know_?" she demanded recklessly. He arched an eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru's right," Inuyasha interrupted, drawing her attention. "There's no scent of the bastard so far, and he might not show up for a couple of days, depending on how badly Tokijin damaged him." He sounded so sure, so confident that she was helpless to protest. Sliding his arm around the beleaguered girl, Inuyasha addressed Sesshomaru with a terse, "Give us a minute," then led her around the corner of the shed.

Inuyasha backed Kagome up against the wall while cupping her face in his large hands. He leaned in to kiss her softly and tenderly until her rigid posture relaxed slightly. Nipping at her lower lip, he murmured, "Take a good look at your bedroom floor, _koishii_, because you won't be seeing it for a long, long time while we celebrate our victory." Smirking at her baffled expression, he waited until understanding dawned, quickly followed by flustered spluttering, then laughed and hugged her tightly. "Relax, Kagome; we know Naraku's dead meat as soon as he's in our sights, so don't wind yourself up too much, okay?" With a final kiss, he cheekily tweaked her nose. "Oi… have a shower while you're over there, wench… you _reek_. Why do you think I made you ride behind me instead of cuddling you in front?"

Ignoring the good-natured jibe while fighting down the almost visceral need to wrap herself so tightly around him that they could never be torn apart, Kagome diverted herself by taking hold of his rosary with both hands and began lifting the strand over his head. Completely taken by surprise, Inuyasha grabbed her wrists. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

Thinking fast, she replied, "I'm not sure if this somehow restricts your _youki_, and we need to fight without limits."

Amber eyes studied her face before he released her arms and bowed his head, allowing her to ease the rosary over his ears and down the length of his hair. As she wound the strand around her gauntleted wrist, he inhaled deeply, first tilting his face up to the sky before leaning down to take her mouth in a searing kiss. "I think you might be right," he purred against her lips, his hands working their way under the cloak to hold her tightly as his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth.

"You can have it back later if you really want it," Kagome croaked when he finally let her breathe several long, intense moments later, valiantly fighting the urge to burst into tears. Seemingly unaware of her distress, Inuyasha suddenly grinned widely, showing off slightly elongated fangs.

"Say it," he urged.

"Say… it?" she asked in a strangled tone, then clued in. Managing a crooked smile, she kissed his chin, then whispered, "Sit, _koibito_… sit, _sit_, sit."

His eyes were flame-lit bronze as he pulled her close. "I love you, _koishii_… now go home and get some rest, see your family… then we'll kick some ass when the fucker shows his face." Without giving her time to reply, he ushered her back around the building and handed her off to his brother. She gazed at her hanyou for a long moment as he smiled jauntily, so strong, so confident, so _him_ that her heart hurt at what was to come. Pulling the hood of her cloak up over her head, she blew him a kiss before turning and following Sesshomaru into the snow-swept night.

The taiyoukai left only the lightest traces of his passage on the snowy ground, but she barely noticed as she floundered in his wake, blinded by tears. The leather-soled boots she wore had no tread, which certainly didn't help. When she let out a stream of lurid curses as her feet went out from under her for the fourth or fifth time on their way to the bottom of the stairs leading up into the forest, Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. Unable to see past her misery, she blundered into his back and rebounded into a snow drift.

"You are too slow," was all the warning she received before Sesshomaru heaved her under his arm like a sack of rice and took her into the sky. Kagome yelped and grabbed his obi where it wrapped around his waist, promptly freezing her bare fingers against his lacquered armour. When she lifted her head, snowflakes clogged her eyelashes and stung her face, so she kept her head down and her eyes closed for the duration of the flight. _At least I have an excuse for the tears._

When they touched down next to the well, she hastily let go as he released his grip and nearly fell again. Biting back a cry of frustration, she grabbed for the well's rim, but Sesshomaru caught hold of her wrist and yanked her to her feet. Ignoring the jolt of pain, she managed to say, "Thank you, sir," with a modicum of dignity as she wiped her wet face on the equally-damp front panel of her cloak. Straightening, she squared her shoulders before asking, "Your message to Lord Sessaki?"

He remained silent for a very long moment, the snow falling thickly between them while branches rustled and sighed in the stillness. "I will protect those he values," Sesshomaru finally conceded.

When it became apparent that he had nothing else to say, Kagome bowed. "Very well; I will more than likely not be able to deliver the message in person, but I will make sure that it reaches him." Glancing up, she added, "In case I don't have the chance later, I'd like to say that it has been a distinct pleasure serving with you, sir."

"Return just before dawn, miko," he said. "If Naraku intends to grace us with his presence, that is when he will strike." She nodded, gathered up her wet cloak and stepped up onto the snow-covered rim… or tried to. As her foot slipped on the slick wood and she went over backwards, Sesshomaru's strong arm broke her fall. Sheepishly thanking him again, she decided to dispense with the dramatics and sat down on the well's lip, then swung her legs over. Moving her bow out of the way so it wouldn't catch when she pushed off, she nearly fell in anyways when Sesshomaru spoke, his tone far too controlled for true disinterest. "Are my children afflicted with those ridiculous ears?"

Smiling to herself at the taiyoukai's clever attempt to discern whether or not his future Lady of the West was of youkai blood, as well as the memory of mischievous Yukihime and her elegant tail, she truthfully answered, "No," and left it at that. His gaze sharpened as if he detected her omission, but she kept a perfectly straight face as she saluted before dropping into the shimmering blue.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Where's the princess?" Koga asked, warming his hands over the fire as the remaining guardsmen threw together a meal with Ginta and Hakkaku's cheerful help.

"Sesshomaru sent her home with a message for her commanding officer," Inuyasha replied in an offhanded manner.

After mulling over that information for a moment, Koga chose the least-confusing bit to focus on. "Home? She isn't from here?"

"Yes she is, but not from this time." Noting the wolf's puzzled expression, he added, "She's from the future."

Koga scratched his ear, considering. "How far in the future?"

"A few hundred years," Inuyasha answered matter-of-factly, poking at the crackling wood until the sparks spat.

The wolf prince contemplated this for a while, until the rice cauldron was suspended over the flames. "How does she 'go home'?"

The hanyou hooked his clawed thumb towards the dark mass of trees barely visible through the blowing snow. "There's an enchanted well up there that acts as a portal through time."

There was another, much longer pause before Koga stopped giving himself a headache and focussed on something he _could_ understand. "How long until we eat?"

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day **_

In the bottom of the well, an exhausted young woman propped up the damp wall, counting the tiles on the underside of the roof framed by the square mouth of the shaft. To her newly enhanced ears, the drumming of the rain so far over her head was almost painfully loud, and the musty odour made her sneeze. She should have climbed out by now, but contemplating the changes to her senses was preferable, at this point, to investigating her sudden reluctance to face her family. _I should be there, not here, but I'll bet Sesshomaru is lurking around the well to make sure I stay where he sent me. Better get this over with, I suppose_… Sighing heavily, she straightened, shoved her cloak back over her shoulders and took hold of the dangling rope ladder. _I feel positively ancient… damn, mom was absolutely right that I would __feel__ about five hundred years old by this point!_

Rolling over the well's lip on her stomach, she landed in an ungainly heap on the planking, but couldn't bring herself to care… not when there was so much at stake on the other side. Standing up, she adjusted her bow strap and her sword, then wearily trudged up the internal staircase to the platform. The sound of the rain intensified, echoing inside the small building and bringing on a headache. Sliding the door panel open and stepping out onto the narrow veranda, she gazed around the rain-swept courtyard, its pavement gleaming wetly in the blazing lights of the house. Recognizing Touma's and Shimano's sedans parked out in front, she tugged down the hood, yanked the door shut, and clattered down the stairs.

Thoroughly soaked by the time she dashed across the paving, Kagome stepped into the foyer just in time to hear voices from inside the house fade away. As she shook off the water and pulled down her hood, the inner door slammed open. For a long moment, there was silence as the various denizens of the Higurashi home stared at this weary, bruised and battle-stained apparition that somewhat resembled the young woman they'd sent off to battle only a few weeks before. Kagome, for her part, examined the clean, well-fed, well-rested civilians occupying a warm, brightly-lit, spacious house filled with the appetizing scents of soup stock and fresh rice… and had the unsettling notion of being a carp out of water.

"_Kagome!_" Shimano leapt across the foyer, and suddenly she was engulfed in her current reality as she was passed from one to the other, hugged, kissed, petted and exclaimed over as if they couldn't believe the proof of their eyes or their noses.

"He really _did_ send you home for the night!" Sota exclaimed.

"Why not?" Kagome asked, handing him her bow. "Naraku might not show up for a couple of days." At their sudden silence and solemn expressions, she stopped in the act of unclipping her cloak. "_Fuck._ The battle is tomorrow morning, isn't it?" As her stomach flipped over, she muttered, "I'd better go back and damn the taiyoukai… pass me my combat boots? These antique jobs don't cut it in the snow if you actually want to walk anywhere instead of fly."

Touma and Shimano glanced at each other while Kioko reached for Kagome's hands. "There's no need to rush right back, dear. Don't you have a message to pass on?"

She pulled away, sick at heart. "Touma-san can deliver it on my behalf… but I'm damned sure that Sessaki remembers it clearly enough," she said bitterly, determined to go back to where she belonged instead of remaining in this comfortable, safe, _alien_ place. Strong hands clamped down on her shoulders, arresting her escape attempt.

"Kagome… look at me," Touma growled softly, forcing her to meet his steely dark blue gaze. "Follow your orders; it won't do you any good to pace the night away over there, knowing what will come but unable to talk to anyone about it." When she tried to pull free, he tightened his grip and gave her a little shake. "This is how it must be."

"But…" She searched his face before slumping in defeat.

Shimano stepped close, rubbing gentle circles on her back as Touma released her. "No one wants to take any chances, Okaa-san." Stooping, he kissed her cheek, then grinned wryly. "Gods, your scent takes me right back five hundred years, and _not_ in a good way! Phew!" He gestured to Sota and Akagane, who gave her quick hugs before donning coats and boots.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked, a trifle plaintively.

Sota handed her bow to Touma. "We're staying overnight at Sensei Shimano and Kogane's place so we can look after Akagane's little brothers tomorrow," he answered, squishing her in another tight hug before wrinkling his nose. "A shower is _definitely_ recommended! What _is_ that smell?"

"Naraku's miasma is the delightful top note," Shimano grinned. "That poison smoke stink must be from Mount Hakurei, too."

"Bunch of resurrected dead assholes called the Band of Seven; they were Naraku's bodyguards. One of them did _this_," she said, pointing at her face.

"The bruises, the horror-movie eyes, or the constellation?"

Kagome took a swipe at Sota before replying, "The bruises. The 'horror-movie' eyes are courtesy of Fenik and the 'constellation' is from Midoriko."

"Ah… huh?"

"Enquiring minds will have to wait," she teased.

Sobering, he murmured, "Good luck tomorrow, sis." Akagane echoed his sentiment, squeezing Kagome's hand before the teens exited the house.

Shimano caressed her cheek with the backs of his claws, his green eyes intent. "Come back to us," he said quietly.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" she asked.

He nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for anything, not even the finals of the sumo national championship series!" Winking cheerily, he bobbed his head and was gone, leaving Kagome alone with her mother and her future step-father… if she survived to see them wed.

"Come along, dear… clean yourself up and we'll decide what we want to do this evening. I'll wash your gear, too." Kioko took charge, unclipping Kagome's cloak and sliding it off her shoulders, then waiting for the young woman to step out of her boots before ushering her into the house proper. "You have time for a bath, if you'd like a soak. Off you go… oh, my." Her hand flew to her mouth as Kagome's stomach rumbled. "How about a couple of rice balls to tide you over until dinner? I'll bring them upstairs." She bustled off towards the laundry room, leaving her daughter blinking in her wake.

Touma gently pushed her in the direction of the stairs. "It's okay, Kagome… really. You deserve some downtime before the biggest day of your life." He watched her shamble off upstairs and heard her bedroom door close as Kioko rejoined him. Wrapping his arm around the dark-haired woman's shoulders, he muttered, "She's in pretty bad shape; Yashita and Sessaki downplayed her injuries."

"It's her eyes and those glowing markings," Kioko murmured. "She looks so strange and otherworldly. Is that… odour… what Naraku really smelled like?"

"I was left behind at the fortress, so I never experienced the joys of miasma first-hand. Shimano certainly thought so, though."

Kioko tugged Touma's head down to whisper in his ear, "Wait until the water starts running before you make any calls." Kissing his cheek, she slipped out of his embrace and headed towards the kitchen.

The normalcy of her surroundings was almost surreal; Kagome wondered if the combination of hunger and exhaustion was making her less rational than usual. The first thing she did was check herself out in her mirror, and promptly recoiled. _Those are definitely Midoriko's marks… this black eye is still really attractive._ Probing her injured cheek while she examined her strange eyes, she decided the fewer people who saw her like this, the better. As she hung up her weapons, unbuckled her tunic and then her body armour, a lank twist fell to the floor. Frowning, she pinched the hank of grey hair between thumb and forefinger and brought it up to eye-level. _Oh, crap! I forgot all about this; it's a bit late for Mount Hakurei, though. I wonder if Ojii-chan's priestly powers would do for a delayed absolution?_ Grumbling at herself, Kagome carefully laid the lock of hair on her desk, following it with Inuyasha's rosary so that she could remove her gauntlet. Examining the heavy stone beads and bleached-white fangs as she disrobed, she wondered why there didn't seem to be even the faintest hint of the subduing spell that had bound the hanyou.

An insistent scratching brought her to the door, and Buyo strutted in, his tail standing straight up as he verbally abused her for leaving him alone for so long. Chuckling, Kagome bent to pet him while he wound in and out of her bare legs, complaining long and loudly. "What's the matter, fuzz-ball? Did Mom put you on a diet while I was gone?"

He jumped up onto her bed and proceeded to wash himself; she snorted, "That was it? The big welcome? Thanks, Buyo; I feel so _loved_." Donning a yukata, she piled her filthy clothes outside her bedroom door and headed down the hall to the bathroom. The minute the hot water began sluicing over her scalp, her truculent attitude towards her enforced trip across time began to soften; by the time she slid into the tub, she could barely remember why she was irritated in the first place. A knock on the door announced her mother's arrival with a cup of tea and a tray of rice balls, each adorned with a floral design cut out of _nori_... except for one example moulded in the shape of a perky-eared dog's head, complete with tiny bits of carrot for eyes and a snout adorned with spring onion. "Nice, mom," Kagome grinned, holding it up to be admired.

"Don't fall asleep in there," Kioko advised. "I've put your fleeces out on your bed." Kagome wondered at the secretive smile on her mother's face, but decided it probably had to do with the unusual shaping of the rice ball she held in her hand. She soaked in the tub while polishing off the tray and the tea, dozed a bit, then decided to see what was on the dinner menu. _I wonder if Touma might be up later for a game of __Go__?_

She was dressed and in the process of laying out her clothing for the next morning's combat on her bed, teasing Buyo with the end of her webbing belt until he was quite wild-eyed, when claws of another species tapped gently on her door. The cat instantly turned up his nose and flicked his tail, seating himself so that his back was to the visitor, who turned out to be Touma. "May I talk to you, Kagome?" he inquired, but his tone definitely didn't sound like a request; her heart sank.

"What about?" she warily asked, clearing a space on her bed so she could sit down; he perched on her desk chair. Buyo jumped down, put his nose in the air and flounced out of the room, obviously passing feline judgement on the latest canine addition to the household.

Touma gazed at her long and steadily for a disconcerting amount of time; Kagome tried not to fidget, but failed miserably, worrying the hair bracelets twisted around her wrist. "There is one person you should see tonight," he said without preamble, and was promptly taken aback by her dismayed expression.

"_Ohhh,_ no. _No._ Absolutely _not_," she declared, shaking her head and scooting backwards across the bed until she was leaning up against the wall, her arms folded defiantly across her chest and her eyes shooting sparks. "It'll be hard enough going through the well in the morning, possibly to my death, without adding _him_ into the mix." Touma caught the quaver in her voice, noted how she bit her lip… and the way her scent changed at the mention of her husband, so he forged ahead.

Moving across the room, he seated himself on the edge of her bed and reached to take hold of one of her wrists. Tugging just hard enough to let her know that he would not be easily dissuaded, he waited until she grudgingly let him bring her hand into his lap… but the rest of her remained tense and ready to flee. "I appreciate that you have not purified me yet, so please hear me out before you completely reject the idea." Rubbing circles on her palm with the pad of his thumb, he examined her face, where the bruises were now rainbow-hued, except for the purple-toned damage on the crest of her cheekbone. The four glowing points of light on her forehead winked from behind her dark bangs; he watched them while he waited for her to relax. When she exhaled and glanced at him, he began chipping away at her defensive wall.

"Yashita is the only one left who knows what the quest was like for its entire duration… who knows what you faced both inside Mount Hakurei and in its aftermath. He was at your side the whole time, Kagome." Touma paused as he hooked his claws into the black and silver woven bracelets, letting the smooth braid slide through his fingers. "You were there when he won Tetsusaiga, while he struggled to find common ground with his _youki_… to protect you, he defeated his own brother, unleashed the 'Wind Scar', then reached inside himself and found the 'Backlash Wave'. You went through hell together as a_ team_."

The young woman bowed her head, hiding her eyes behind her hair; he reached up and feathered the damp strands through his fingertips as he continued, "You are nervous, concerned, even frightened right now as you face your crucial test; do you think that he's not suffering just as much? I honestly don't know how he's held it together these past few weeks, because he's been reliving the whole conflict with the Band of Seven and experiencing flashbacks like you wouldn't believe. Sessaki would have put him on leave, but he was afraid that without _anything_ to occupy his time, Yash would completely lose control."

"How is seeing me supposed to help that?" Kagome asked quietly. "Don't get me wrong; I would really like to see him, but I don't think I can trust either of us to not get carried away if we thought it might be our last night together… ever." Her drooping demeanour and the way she squeezed his hand told Touma all he needed to know.

"Regulations be damned," he said firmly, smiling a little when she flashed him a startled look. Gathering her other hand into his gentle grasp, Touma murmured, "Tonight is unique, Kagome, because there is no past and no future. In twelve hours or so, nothing you have done will matter any more… because it will all be over, for better or for worse, so you might as well take advantage of this opportunity to enjoy your husband's company."

The young woman sighed heavily and shrugged in a defeated sort of way. "Looking like this? What a treat for him…"

"He won't care."

Kagome peeked up at him through her bangs, worrying her lip. "Are you sure he wants to see me?"

"Absolutely. Ask your mother how badly he misses you, if you don't believe me."

She smiled faintly. "I believe you."

"Then say yes, Kagome," he urged, clasping both of her hands between his.

"What if Inuyasha comes through the well?"

"He won't; he stayed with his brother and the wolf prince, to prevent the former from gutting the latter."

Kagome bit her lip again, mentally running through all the possible complications and repercussions… and discovered that she really didn't care. _Touma is right; nothing matters beyond this point, because it's all over tomorrow._ Reaching a decision, she pulled one hand free to squeeze his fingers. "All right… although I must say that it is awfully strange to have my father encouraging me to break the rules…"

"Some rules were absolutely _made_ to be broken… in the correct context, of course." Touma pulled her into an awkward hug. "Hmm. Your scent is still slightly off, but it's a huge improvement from before. Grab a jacket and meet me down stairs." He smiled fondly at her, his cobalt cheek stripes crinkling, then released her to glide out of the room. Kagome clamped ruthlessly down on any second thoughts and hopped off the bed to rummage through her closet. Her first choice was her red leather jacket, but her fleece was too thick to fit comfortably under it. On an impulse, she pulled out Inuyasha's red-piped black leather jacket and shouldered into it. _Not quite the same as his fire-rat, but it'll do._ Unzipping the cuffs to roll them back, her eye fell on the rosary, and acting on another impulse, she shoved the strand into her pocket.

Scooping the bundle of hair, she carefully checked over her preparations for the next morning; satisfied, she headed out the door and down the stairs. "Mom? Where's Ojii-chan? I have an absolution job for him…"

"He's visiting his cousin in Chiba; we felt that all this excitement might be too much for him," Kioko replied, wiping her hands on a dish towel as she came forward. She gave Kagome quick hug before nipping the sad little memento out of her fingers. "I'm _so_ glad that you've agreed to see Yashita; don't worry about Lord Sessaki."

"I can't help but be a _little_ worried about a furious taiyoukai showing up at an inconvenient moment to drag me out of Yash's arms like a naughty school girl…"

"Rin's taking care of it." There was a merry twinkle in the older woman's eye, and Kagome couldn't help but grin as she headed towards the foyer, hustled along by an impatient 'beep' from outside. "Wait, dear! You'll need these." A knitted winter hat and a pair of dark sunglasses were pressed into her hands before Kioko gave her a gentle shove. "Give your husband a kiss for me!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	83. Reckoning

Disclaimer: Don't own…don't sue

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue**. **Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **_**'**__I am become Death, the shatterer of worlds'_ – Naraku's triumphant declaration, borrowed from the _Bhagavad-Gita_. This same line was famously quoted by Dr. R. Oppenheimer after the first successful atomic test in the New Mexican desert. The iconic image of the sinister mushroom cloud hovering over the destroyed cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki has made an indelible impression on the Japanese psyche, judging by how often it appears in anime depictions of Armageddon-type battles.

**Warnings:** Lemon about a quarter of the way through, plus character death and _buckets_ of angst.

**Bouquets:** Many, many thanks to the ladies who made this chapter much better through their excellent suggestions and tireless encouragement. Wrapping up an epic is much harder than you might think!

_Aijou_ means 'beloved daughter', _aisai _'beloved wife', while _anata_ is 'dear one'.

KryptoInuyasha recently created her conception of what the final scene of 'Time Lapse' would look like. Her image turned out to be close enough to reality that I gave her permission to post it as an approved spoiler; check it out at http (colon) (double backslash) kryptoinuyasha (dot) deviantart (dot) com (backslash) art (backslash) Final (hyphen) Resting (hyphen) Place (hyphen) 84473673. Also don't miss her 'Reconnection' from Ch. 42 and 'A Little Sword Play' from Ch. 15.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 83: Brighter Than A Thousand Suns, Part Two **

'**Reckoning'**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

"Are you sure he's home?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Touma grinned at the young woman as she peered through the streaming windshield up at the apartment building. "Here; this is Kioko's set of keys that she uses to make sure Yash isn't starving to death or being attacked by dust bunnies… and her cell," he said, handing over a key fob adorned with an enamelled white dog's head as well as a shiny red phone.

"Why do I need this?" Kagome asked, dangling the digital device from her fingers.

"Shimano is picking you up at 0430 hours, _sharp_, and he'll give you a call five minutes before he arrives. Make sure it's somewhere you can reach in a hurry, all right?"

"Acknowledged," she replied, "See you in the morning." Tugging the knit hat lower on her brow to hide the glowing markings and donning the pair of dark glasses, Kagome pulled up the collar of the jacket around her ears. She popped the car door and scuttled through the driving rain around the front of the vehicle to reach the covered entrance. Touma watched her fumble the keys to gain entry to the lobby, then wave before heading towards the elevator. He waited until she disappeared inside the metal sliding doors before flipping open his cell.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Yashita had just pulled the mass of his hair out of the zippered neckline of his sweater when his cell phone went off. Cursing the perky little J-pop boy-band tune now warbling through the apartment, courtesy of Akagane's warped sense of humour, he dashed out of the bedroom and lunged for the device merrily vibrating on the kitchen counter. Without checking the display first, he barked, "Nishiyori," into the receiver, belatedly hoping it wasn't his brother. _The bastard's nagged me to fucking __death__ over the past few days, thank you very much_.

"Hey, son-in-law!"

"Aw, _shit._ Fuck off, Git; I'm not in the mood."

"No kidding?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Just called to see how you were doing."

"Depressed, cranky, irritable, balls bluer than your fucking stripes… the usual."

"I'd say 'bite me', but you probably would. What're your plans tonight?"

"Staying as far away from Sess as possible."

"Besides that?"

"I'm heading over to Shimano's; I'll distract myself by playing with his kids until they're too wound up to sleep… and make Akagane change this fucking ring tone!"

"You have to admit it was pretty funny when it went off during the staff meeting. Have you had dinner yet?"

"No, but tell Okaa-san not to worry; I'll grab something on the way."

"Would you be interested in a dinner guest?"

"Who? _You?_ I thought you were on guard duty at the shrine tonight?" Yashita's dark mood instantly blackened further at this apparent change in the plans which had been carved in stone six months earlier. "Who the fuck authorized this?"

"Executive decision."

"Executive… what the _fucking hell_? Why wasn't I consulted? It's only _my_ fucking wife and _our_ fucking future…" The doorbell interrupted his tirade, but Yashita continued to pour a steady stream of invective into the receiver as he stormed across the apartment and flung open the door without bothering to look through the peephole first. Lucky for him, it was someone he knew, because he also forgot to invoke his concealment spell in the split-second before the shock of recognition stunned him mid-expletive.

In the sudden silence from the other end of the line, Touma cleared his throat. "You can keep her until 0430 hours, Yash. Send her home on time and in good condition, or Sessaki will have _all _our asses on a silver platter. Good night."

Yashita slowly lowered the phone, staring at the young woman hesitating in the doorway. Kagome smiled uncertainly as she removed the dark sunglasses, revealing metallic silver eyes and facial bruising that instantly took him back five hundred years to a very unhappy chapter in his life. "Um… may I come in?" she finally asked, when he continued to gape at her with an undecipherable expression on his handsome face.

He reached out and grasped her arms, gently tugging her towards him and into his embrace. "You came to see me," he whispered in a tone of wonder. "You came to see _me_," he repeated as he pressed her to his heart, but only for a moment. Drawing her further into the foyer so he could kick the door shut, he waited for her to step out of her footwear, then took the black leather jacket after she pocketed the sunglasses. Smiling so broadly that he thought his jaw might crack, he swiped the knit hat off her head and stuffed it into the sleeve of the jacket before hanging it up.

Through it all, Kagome said nothing, watching him with those strange eyes, admiring his broad shoulders and lean build, shown off to advantage by the slim-cut sweater. Fingering her own baggy fleece top, she momentarily wished she'd worn something different. However, when he held out his arms, she quickly moved forward until she snuggled into his chest, a powerful thrum vibrating against her cheek as he wordlessly expressed his contentment. _This is __what__ and __who__ I need tonight._

Yashita buried his nose in her hair; underneath the clean scents of shampoo and soap, the sour stink of miasma lingered, tinged with notes of poisonous smoke. Coupled with her eyes and the markings, the time lapse between their shared experiences dissolved as if it had never existed; unfortunately, the olfactory memory promptly dragged out of his sub-conscious some long-buried memories. With a heroic effort, he shoved those unpleasant images into his mental broom closet and locked the door. "I can't believe it… I'm _so glad_ that you're here," he murmured, squeezing her tightly. "It's been a fucking nightmare for the past few weeks…"

"I'll bet; it must have been awful, to know what was going to happen but not be able to do anything about it… except worry that something might go wrong," she answered, nuzzling his chest.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" he asked, running his hands up and down her back.

"Mom fed me a few rice balls at home, but I'm starving. Didn't have much time to eat for the past couple of days."

"Shall we go out?"

She shook her head. "I don't think I should be out in public tonight, especially looking like this. Better not push our luck; we're breaking enough regulations as it is to give Sessaki apoplexy."

Yashita lightly touched her cheek with his claw tips. "Good point; I'll run across the street to the take-out. Is _oden_ okay?"

Kagome chuckled, "You know my weakness!"

"It isn't as good as your mom's, but it'll do." Yashita's eyes were heavy-lidded as he tangled a handful of dark hair and tilted back her head. Kagome rose up on tiptoe to meet him halfway for a kiss that quickly went from gentle to intense until they were clinging desperately to each other. When they broke apart, Yashita pressed his forehead to hers and whispered, "I'd better leave now, or we'll have stale ramen for dessert."

"Dessert…?"

He gave her a dark, simmering look, and she blushed before stealing another kiss. "Hentai," she said fondly, bumping her nose against his. "I'll set the table and make some tea."

He reluctantly let her go and moved to the foyer. Sliding into a pair of boots and pulling on a long leather coat, he swept his unbound hair out of the collar to cascade down his back as he invoked his concealment spell. Kagome blew him a kiss as he opened the door; his answering smile lit up his entire face.

When Yashita returned half an hour later with a bulging plastic bag in his hand, Kagome not only had the table set and the tea pot warmed, but had also produced a container of steamed rice. At his bemused look, she said, "Found the electric cooker in the cupboard and decided to give it a try."

"You'll be domesticated yet," he grinned as she took the bag from him.

"Don't get your hopes up, dog-boy. Took me five minutes to figure out how to set it up and push the right buttons."

While she made tea and transferred the _oden_ into a suitable pot, he ignited the portable propane burner in the centre of the table to keep the stew warm. He carried the pot over and centred it over the flame; she brought the teapot, then served him a bowl of rice accompanied by a kiss on the cheek. As he ladled out the stew, sniffing appreciatively at the fragrant stock, she commented, "This reminds me of our first date; we had _oden_ then, too, even though it was out of season."

"This is so much better," he replied, stroking the hair bracelets binding her wrist. "I can kiss you any time I want." His voice deepened, and she watched his facial stripes darken while his golden irises became haloed with red.

"Are you all right?" Kagome asked, gripping his hand; Yashita nodded.

"I haven't fully transformed in centuries; the worst time was right after the well closed, but the traces of your aura that were part of Sess' energy kept my _youki_ under control." Kissing her knuckles, he continued, "When I'm riled up, it wriggles slightly loose."

She looked puzzled. "What are you 'riled up' about?"

His slow smile made her knees go weak; it was fortunate that she was already sitting down. "I'll show you later."

Kagome ate a few more bites, watching her hanyou closely. "It sounds like you've changed your mind about finishing what we started the last time," she ventured.

Yashita swallowed the dumpling he was chewing and took a sip of tea. "Someone pointed out that I'd have to 'let you go' every morning when you went to work, because I have to trust that you'll come back to me. Our situation isn't exactly that simple, but it's a good metaphor."

"By any chance, was it Touma who imparted this good advice?"

"Your mother, actually."

"Hmph. They seem to be working from the same script," she grumbled, fishing for another slice of lotus root in the pot. His chopsticks made the catch and dropped the broth-slicked vegetable into her rice bowl.

"They've watched me slowly fall apart over this past year; they just want both of us to be happy, _koishii_. What did Touma say to you?"

"That it didn't really matter if we decided to be together tonight, because it's only a matter of hours before the well closes." She stirred her soup. "I'm glad that I came home; it would have been so hard to be with you on the other side, knowing what you'll be facing alone. I don't think I could have kept my mouth shut." When she glanced up, she was caught by his intense expression as surely as the fingers that gently trapped her chin. Yashita kissed her thoroughly, giving her the distinct sense that he was barely holding himself in check. However, he backed off after a final nibble on her bottom lip.

"Eat up, Kagome," he urged, spooning more _oden_ into her bowl. "Okaa-san will have my hide if she doesn't think I've fed you enough." Chuckling, she snatched a squid dumpling and popped it in his mouth before refilling his rice bowl.

Daintily slurping from her spoon, she remembered something. "I wonder what happened to Kagura and Kanna?" she mused.

Yashita waved his chopsticks. "We went back to Mount Hakurei a few days after the well closed; Sess was obsessive about making sure that all traces of Naraku were gone. One of the guardsmen found Kagura's fan in the same vicinity as the crevasse where Kikyo died. She's never turned up, not once in five hundred years, so we assume that she was finished off somehow."

"That's too bad; she wanted to be free of Naraku so very much. She must have kept your secret up to the very end."

He gave up chasing a slippery piece of carrot around his bowl and speared it with his claw. "We found Kanna's broken mirror buried in the rubble below Bankotsu's Banryu; best guess is that Naraku reabsorbed her at some point, just like he did Muso."

"Waitaminute… you found Banryu? You mean that really _was_ Bankotsu's _zhan ma dao_ we were manhandling that day in class?"

"Of course not. That was a replica; the real one is kept at the fortress, along with the fan and the mirror. Momiji's dying to see you, so maybe over the New Year's holiday we'll go visiting."

Kagome firmly squashed the little niggling voice in the back of her mind that insisted future plans were a waste of time for someone destined to spend eternity enclosed in a small, pink, spherical room, and waited until Yashita set down his bowl. Wrapping her fingers around his wrist, she said in a low voice, "I'm sorry that we couldn't save Kikyo," and watched his expression become solemn.

"Kaede-baba always said that Naraku actually did Kikyo a favour by ending her false existence," he said slowly, covering her slender hand with his own. "I… we didn't tell her that Kikyo's soul returned to you instead of ascending." Examining Kagome's face, he ventured, "Can you talk to her, like Midoriko?"

She shook her head. "No. Without Jewel shards, we can't communicate. Fenik's too busy protecting himself against their combined spiritual power to relay any messages, and I'm glad of that." Withdrawing her hand, she turned off the burner and began piling up the empty dishes. "Let's clean up… what do you normally do on a work night?"

"Do paperwork, watch some television, and go to bed."

Kagome grinned as she carried the dishes to the sink. "Speaking of domestication…"

"I do laundry, too," he bragged, striking a heroic pose with a dish towel.

"My mother's lessons on separating fabrics and colours obviously sunk in," she teased, chortling as she dodged snapping cotton. He helped her to mould balls out of the leftover rice, then they washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen in between kisses. As the soapy water drained away, Yashita pinned her up against the counter for a longer clinch that involved hip-thrusts and tongue-duelling until they were both panting lightly. "Is the news really that interesting these days…?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

His eyes were so very dark that the golden iris was reduced to a bright rim; he pressed his hard body up against her, and she was reminded of how much taller he was now as he towered over her. "An early night suits me just fine," he growled, all pretence of holding back gone as his hands found their way under her clothing, one sliding up her back and the other down into her trousers to cup her behind. He arched an eyebrow when the one hand encountered nothing but bare skin. "What's this? No bra?"

Trying not to squirm from the tickling sensations of his claw tips, she replied, "Underwire sucks; I tried, but it just wasn't comfortable."

His aura flared, haloing him in light red. "Let me see," he rasped, pulling up on the hem. She helped him roll up the soft fleece, but his eager expression changed the moment he glimpsed the faded rings of bruises marring both of her breasts. Swallowing hard, he smoothed the garment down into place and took several steps back. Plainly agitated, he raked his claws through his hair, turned away and retreated to one of the couches. The television clicked on; a perfectly-coiffed news anchor gained voice in mid-sentence.

Completely baffled, Kagome examined the back of his head, noting how his ears were flattened into his hair. Frowning a little, she poured herself a glass of water and sipped it, considering her next move. _I could always leave, I suppose; that would be the simplest route… but since when have I ever taken the easy way out? _She crossed the room and seated herself at the other end of the couch, then pretended to focus on the television.

They sat like that for several long minutes, until a commercial break gave her a reason to let her attention wander. The hanyou continued to stare intently at the screen, apparently finding a kung-fu movie trailer highly fascinating. His entire posture radiated extreme tension; his jaw was set so hard she thought she could hear his teeth crack under the pressure. As his claws flexed on his thigh, she noticed that the tips were piercing his jeans. _Dammit… what's going on inside that thick skull of his?_

Her eye was caught by the leather cuff peeking out of his sleeve; unsure of what to say to bridge the strained atmosphere, she settled on action instead. Setting her glass on the coffee table, she slid across the cushions, caught hold of his hand and pulled it into her lap. His entire body tensed, but she kept unbuckling the closures until she eased the cuff away from his wrist, revealing the slightly frayed hair bracelets. Tossing the piece of leather onto the low table, she rubbed the two-toned braids between her thumb and forefingers. "You don't need to hide them any more," she ventured.

Yashita grunted in a noncommittal fashion, but he glanced down as she first pressed their palms together, then laced her fingers with his. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the feel of her warm hand wrapped around his, wanting her so desperately that he could almost taste it… but the faint scent of miasma churned up memories of the attacks five centuries before and froze his desire. Kagome shifted beside him; as his eyes flew open, her grip tightened and slender fingertips came to rest on his cheek, turning his face towards her. Her featureless eyes came alive; the molten silver swirled and eddied, easily communicating her love and concern.

"You used to hide in the Goshinboku when you didn't want to talk, and then I'd 'sit' you out of it," she said softly. "Instead of pretending to watch the television, I can rub your ears if that will help you to relax…" He snorted weakly, but didn't pull away, so she threaded her fingers through his silver hair. Yashita hesitated, but then inclined his head so that she could easily reach the drooping velvety triangle, the longing on his face enough to break her heart. "I know that you blame yourself for not being able to protect me from Mukotsu, but that was beyond your control. Even if you were there, you wouldn't have been able to do a thing…"

"If I hadn't left you…"

"I probably would have gone up that hill to refill the canteens anyhow," she said firmly, "and you would have been badly injured or even killed by the poison smoke." She reached to turn off the television so she could concentrate on him instead of being distracted by a hugely annoying advertising jingle that was setting her teeth on edge.

Yashita squeezed his eyes shut. "My problem isn't just _that_, although it's a big part of it," he murmured. His expression was shuttered, blocking her out.

"What else?" she prompted. "You weren't affected by the bruises on my face, also courtesy of Mukotsu. What's the difference between them and the ones on my chest?"

He shuddered and then his aura sparked violently. Kagome stared at him for a moment as his agitation brightly whirled around them, causing her own aura to rise. Taking a huge risk because of her increased spiritual power, she threw herself into his lap and pinned him against the deep cushions while trying to coil her own energy around him.

"_Don't fucking touch_ _me!_" Yashita roared, shoving her away with enough force to knock the wind out of her; she skidded awkwardly across the low table and thumped onto the floor along with her water glass.

"_Oof!_ That hurt, dog-boy… oh, _shit_…" She trailed off as she looked up into the face of a demon. The hanyou stood over her, his red and blue eyes burning, his fangs bared and his elongated claws flexing menacingly. "Y-yash?" _What the fucking hell?_

Wreathed in brilliant flames, he continued to glare down at her for several more heart-stopping moments, until a deep, commanding thrum shook the room. His head snapped up, breaking the tension between them as he narrowed his fiery gaze at something. The vibration repeated itself; Kagome held very still until Yashita gave himself a shake and stalked away. Surrounding herself with a small barrier as she sat up, she was astonished when he took down the Tetsusaiga and clutched it against his chest with both hands. Frowning, she watched his shoulders heave as he obviously fought for control. _Touma said he'd been suffering flashbacks… what the hell kind of memory did I trigger?_ The threatening aura dissipated, but it was a long time until he spoke in a flat, dull tone.

"I'm sorry, Kagome; I really lost it… I wasn't talking to you. Your scent… you smell like miasma, and the last time I was that close to one of _them_..."

Slowly standing upright, she studied him carefully, weighing the risks of continuing this confrontation before she asked, "Your _youki _certainly reacted badly. What happened?" He shook his head, still facing the wall. Kagome bit her lip, but curiosity and concern got the better of her. _Kikyo… do __not__ fry the poor bastard! _ Making sure he could hear her approach to avoid another mishap, she cautiously laid her hands on his back. His muscles twitched under her touch and he stiffened, but she persisted. Sliding her arms around his waist, she embraced him from behind, pressing herself against him as she called up her aura. _I hope this works!_

Yashita shivered as Kagome's frighteningly powerful energy acted as an extension of her concerns as it wrapped soothingly around him… and released even more painful memories. Hanging his head in shame, he whispered, "I'm so _fucking sorry_, Kagome. You've always forgiven me… but I can't keep asking you to overlook the fact that I'm an asshole."

Her arms tightened as she murmured, "I have a feeling that both of us will require some patience and understanding once this is over." His stance relaxed ever so slightly; she retracted her aura as she moved around to stand before him. Tugging Tetsusaiga out of his grip, she pressed a kiss to the tattered hilt before replacing it on the wall bracket above the framed photographs of happier times; the sword hummed softly, then quieted.

Taking Yashita's limp hand, she guided him back to the couch and sat down beside him. He refused to meet her steady gaze, instead studying her slender fingers as they wrapped tightly around his clenched fist. "Would it help if I had another shower?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Sango and Miroku ingested less of Mukotsu's poison than you did, but it was still leaching out of their pores weeks later. The miasma lingered, too."

Kagome lightly stroked his arm as she sorted through her memories of the recent battles until she found a large hole. "What happened inside the shield?" she asked abruptly. He instantly recoiled, which told her all she needed to know. Moving slowly, so that he could divine her intentions, she curled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

It took a long time, but he finally spoke so softly that she had to strain to catch his words. "I've never told anyone this, but after what I just did, you have the right to know. When I entered the barrier, I managed to cover about half of the distance to the mountain's base before the spiritual pressure became too much… then Renkotsu found me. He blasted me further into the shield and I was purified into human form."

At that moment, her past and present hanyou irrevocably merged into a single person, the one with a hollow voice and trembling hands seated beside her. "Purified? Oh, Inuyasha…" she whispered, squeezing his fingers.

"At least I was still alive, and could run from the bastard. I made it inside the mountain, but then…" his voice dropped even lower, "I ran into Jakotsu."

Horrified, she sat up straight. "_Jakotsu?_ And you were in human form? Oh, gods… how did you manage to survive?" He ducked his head, his cheeks flushing and his ears disappearing into his hair. Studying his face, she put two and two together. "He played with you, like a cat with a mouse, until you were weak from blood loss… I scared the hell out of Tsu and Kohire, not to mention Koga, when I nearly fainted."

The hanyou bared his fangs, the long-suppressed anger breaking free. "The fucker groped me while telling me all the disgusting things he was going to do to me… and I couldn't stop him." He shot her a sideways glance as her aura flared; he was gratified to see fury instead of pity etched on her face.

"How _dare_ he!" she snarled, feeling ridiculously possessive and protective of the hanyou seated beside her. Her eyes were positively blazing as she added, "Purification would have been too damn good for him!" When Yashita snorted, she gave him a sharp look, but her rage drained away at his soft expression.

Gently brushing her cheek with the back of his claws, he raised her hand to his lips. "You don't know how good it makes me feel to hear you say that, _koishii_," he said, then sighed before continuing, "Your bruises as well as your scent took me right back _there_. Jakotsu had me cornered, too, and when you crowded me a few minutes ago, I just… snapped. That sure as hell doesn't excuse what I did to you, though."

She tucked her head against his shoulder again, then began playing with the hair bracelets circling his wrist. "How far did he get?" When he tensed up again, she hastily added, "Never mind; you obviously killed him in the end."

"Miroku and Sango brought down the shield in the nick of time, and I transformed. Blew the freak away with the 'Wind Scar', but I was in too much of a hurry to take his shard because I smelt Naraku. Paid for it later when Bankotsu tracked me down."

"_Damn,_ Inuyasha… up against the three toughest members of the Band of Seven, one right after the other?" There was no mistaking the light of admiration shining in her silver eyes, as well as her concern over his ordeal.

He relaxed a little, smiling with more confidence. "Keh. Bankotsu was _the _toughest, especially since Banryu had your shards embedded in it, and he had packed himself with all seven shards…"

"Wait… he had seven? How did Renkotsu die?"

"I dunno; I suppose he came to a sticky end somehow. He was a sneaky bastard, so I wouldn't be surprised if Bankotsu did him in to keep him from taking off or stabbing him in the back."

"That definitely sounds plausible; now, I want to know how you defeated Bankotsu," Kagome urged, and he told her about the fight deep in the bowels of the mountain, feeling more and more calm again in her company. The fact that she was deeply impressed by how he managed to destroy the leader of the Band by using a combination of tactics and brute force didn't hurt. "Wow," she breathed. "Then Naraku grabbed you and we all ended up in the same place, even if it was only briefly."

"Your turn," he said. "Exactly what happened to Tsu and Kohire?"

Her face fell, but Kagome told him what happened to the two guardsmen, describing their final moments in a hushed voice before finishing with, "My best guess is that Koga was harder to digest because of the shards, fortunately for him _and_ for us." He nodded, his expression guarded, just as she shrank down in her seat. "Tell me about Kumo?" she asked.

She sounded so unhappy that he couldn't help but slip his arm around her shoulders before replying, "You don't really want to know the gory details. He died quickly and cleanly, Kagome; he didn't suffer."

"I'm really going to miss him," she mumbled, wiping at her eyes.

"His descendents are at the fortress; one of them is a chip off the old _tenbaryu_ in both looks and attitude," Yashita said, kissing the crown of her head. Kagome nestled closer, exhaling softly. When he tightened his grip, she looked at him with liquid eyes. "Are we… okay?" he asked.

The young woman chuckled wryly. "There were a few times in the past couple of weeks when I thought that you were growing up, but then you'd do something totally asinine. In a way, it's a relief that you haven't changed all that much… if that makes any sense. You're still very much _you_, but I won't hold what happened against you because I can't imagine the emotional hell you experienced after the well closed."

"I'm both dreading and anticipating tomorrow," Yashita mumbled, stroking his claws through her hair. "Wanting everything to be over but fearing the outcome at the same time."

She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. "You always told me that we're going to win; trust in your own convictions, _koibito_."

They had a shared moment of comfortable silence, finding strength in each other's presence, until he asked, "Do you forgive me?"

Kagome reached up to lightly stroke his ear. "For being a jerk then, or now?" she gently teased. When he gave her a strained smile, she grinned, "Hell of a way to make sure we don't go to bed angry!"

Yashita's ears twitched. "Bed…? You'll stay?"

"Unless you think I should leave," she replied earnestly.

He hugged her tightly, his chest feeling tight. "I don't deserve this _or_ you, but I really want to be with you tonight."

"Shall we get ready? I have an early start tomorrow for my, um, 'last day of work'… so to speak." Wriggling loose, she extended her hand; Yashita was on his feet and enfolding her in his arms before she could say anything else.

"Thank you," he whispered, his voice trembling.

Kagome gave him an extra squeeze. "I just hate sleeping by myself," she said with a _very_ straight face. "You're a convenient warm body."

"Keh. Buyo could have filled in, if that's the case."

"He doesn't purr as nicely as you."

"So… you only want me for my body?" Yashita smirked.

"You've just figured that out, dog-boy?" she cheeked. "Took you long enough!"

Chuckling, he ushered her to the bedroom door. "I'll lock up; help yourself to anything in the bathroom."

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to wash up again?" she asked. When he shook his head, Kagome winked and disappeared inside the room; he flicked his ears a few times as his stomach did flips, but from excitement or dread or both he wasn't sure, then made his rounds.

Giving Tetsusaiga a pat on the way past, he checked the terrace doors and squinted out at the driving rain. _It's shitting snow on the other side; thank the gods for those tents._ Circling the room, he locked the entry door and gave the kitchen a final check to make sure everything was secure. Flicking off the main lights, he firmly closed the bedroom door behind him and shut out the world.

The long-dreamed-of sight of a certain young woman tucked into his bed brought him up short. _My Kagome… fuck, I didn't deserve you then and I probably don't deserve you now, but I'll do whatever it takes to be worthy of you._ Padding across the room, he brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. Kagome drowsily mumbled, "Really comfy bed, dog-boy…."

"Join you in a minute," he promised, stroking his claws through her long hair and arranging the dark strands over her pillow, then headed to the bathroom.

Yashita quickly cleaned himself up, noting that his toothbrush was already wet and a spare towel hung on the rack next to his. Her clothes were piled neatly on the edge of the bathtub. Pulling his sweater over his head, he examined himself in the mirror. "You are one lucky bastard," he told his reflection. The wedding bands suspended around his neck glinted in the overhead light; he unclasped the silver chain and carefully arranged the jewellery on the glass shelf. Contemplating the rings for a long moment, he finally muttered, "No need to hide any more," and slipped them free of the chain. Sliding his band into place, he headed back into the bedroom.

Stowing his folded sweater in the chest of drawers, he grinned when he realized that Kagome had taken possession of the same side of the bed as in her own room. _Old habits die hard; I'm no better, since I tend to sleep on the 'wall side'!_ Stripping out of the rest of his clothing and putting the garments away before setting the alarm clock for 0400, he slid between the blankets next to the object of his desires. Insinuating his arms around her, he purred, "Wake up, a_isai_," against her ear.

"Hmmm?" she sighed, and then his brain shorted out when her warm, naked body snuggled against his. One long, slim leg became rather friendly with his thigh while one arm draped around his waist as her head came to rest on his shoulder. Her soft breasts pressed against his skin, and he was attacked by goose-bumps at the reality of finally holding her in his arms. Other parts of his anatomy sprang to immediate attention, so hard and fast that he swore he felt the blood draining out of his skull to join the rush south.

If her ring hadn't clinked gently against his inside his fist at that moment, it would have probably ended up poking someone in the back at an inopportune moment later on. Slipping his hand down her arm, he placed the band on her finger. "You can wear this now, too," he said as she lifted her hand to admire the _mokume_ pattern in the dim light of the bedside lamp. "We're not legally married so far as this era is concerned, but that'll be fixed in another month or two."

"So I'm still not an 'honest woman', huh?" she asked archly. As he snickered, she rose up onto one elbow and kissed him very slowly and very wetly. Yashita tried to keep his eyes open, which was a damned hard thing to do, because he needed to reassure his sub-conscious of exactly who was touching him.

Kagome easily detected his tension and kept her caresses gentle, imagining all too well what Jakotsu had done to her hanyou so long ago… an encounter brutal enough that he remembered it as clear as yesterday, judging from the way his pulse leapt in his throat and his muscles clenched.

It was the claws in her backside, however, that made her break off the kiss with a startled yip.

"_Shit!_ Sorry!" he gasped, but she just shook her head while studying his face.

"It's _me_, Inuyasha, not _him_. I feel awful knowing that a lecherous dead freak was the last person to touch you like this, but how do I get past your nightmares?"

"The same goes for you," he pointed out, lightly rubbing his thumb over the marks on her breast.

She smoothed his bangs away from his forehead. "The fact that Mukotsu was squat and ugly certainly helps, but I figured that nothing would stop you from pouncing on me after so many centuries…"

Yashita chuckled before sobering slightly. "I'd actually planned our first time together after the well closed; rose petals on the sheets, candlelight, room service… the works."

The silver-eyed girl smiled softly and kissed his chin. "I'm perfectly happy right now, cuddling with you in our own bed after a take-out dinner. However, how'm I supposed to seduce you if you keep thinking I'm Jakotsu?" When he visibly flinched, she lightly traced his lips with her fingertip. "Let me give you some better memories, _koibito?_"

He struggled to overlay the reality of Kagome's soft expression on the memory of revenant's blood-smeared leer as she gently kissed him. When she moved lower, her lips skimming the vulnerable skin of his throat down to his collarbone, he barely managed to stop himself from pushing her away. _Breathe, idiot… relax… it's __Kagome__, for fuck's sakes. That's her mouth, her tongue, her hand…_ "Oi!"

She held his gaze as she stroked his erection while dropping a kiss on the centre of his chest. "Is this all right?" she asked, slowly pumping his shaft.

"Had too much of _that_ for the past five hundred years, to be quite honest," he muttered even though his hips jerked in response to her touch.

"Stop me if you're too uncomfortable." She began slowly kissing and licking her way down his torso while she continued gliding her hand up and down his most sensitive flesh. Her hair tickled as she settled herself between his thighs, her tongue tracing the markings curling up over his hips. Yashita balled up a pillow and shoved it under his head, breathing hard as he watched and experienced her sensuous touch. When Kagome gave the length of his shaft a long, wet lick, he let out a deep groan.

Repeating the erotic caress before moving on to the matching marking, she slowed the motions of her tongue until he was whining and his hips undulating. She returned to his shaft, laying little nibbling wet kisses all over the silky skin until a constant stream of moans, growls and whimpers poured out of Yashita's throat. His hands, which had been fisted in the bedding, finally came up to tangle softly in her hair.

"K-kagome… _don't stop_…"

As she licked his tip and then slowly engulfed him, he sat upright with a sharp cry. Kagome worked him with her lips and tongue while he bucked helplessly, repeatedly moaning her name. When he tensed under her hands and mouth, all his muscles tightening, his breath hissing between his teeth, she picked up the pace until he shouted as his hips snapped. Gasping loudly, he flopped backwards, throwing his arm across his eyes while jerkily running his fingers through her hair. Kagome smiled to herself as she pressed a final kiss to his softened erection before resting her head on his abdomen. _I hope that worked, so that he can see me instead of his nightmares._

Long-fingered hands slid under her arms, carefully gripped her ribs and lifted her onto his chest. Those same hands then began stroking up and down her back while he pressed kisses to the crown of her head and a powerful thrum vibrated beneath her. Smiling, she nuzzled his skin before wriggling up a little higher to nibble along his jaw. "All right?" she asked.

"Much better than I remember," he replied, his breathing ragged. Hugging her close, he dipped to catch her lips in a soft kiss, moaning a little when he tasted himself in her mouth. "That's the first century taken care of…"

"You're not _serious_?" she squeaked, pushing herself up to see the expression on his face. "I have to be able to walk tomorrow!" His heavy-lidded eyes and lazy smirk made her grin. With a teasing poke she challenged, "You don't look like you're ready for round two, never mind _five_!"

"Then we'd better get busy; gimme a minute or two, wench. That was pretty damn amazing."

She waggled her eyebrows. "Really? I only did it so that you'd last longer the next time."

"Last longer? Do I look like a fucking rabbit youkai?" he growled, winding himself around her. "Have some respect for my endurance…"

"Again with the rabbit youkai comment… how, exactly, do you know so much about them?"

"In the old days, they were _everywhere_; they hardly ate or slept in the spring because they were so busy humping each other every ten seconds. The hawk youkai had a field day… anyways, you had to be careful not to trip over 'em." His golden eyes took on a deeper tint. "Have you forgotten what it's like to make love with me?"

"No, but it has been a few weeks since we've had any privacy," Kagome murmured regretfully.

"Too much stress and too many bad-tempered chaperones," he grumbled before rolling both of them over and kissing her fiercely until he had her moaning into his mouth.

When he pulled back, she caught her breath at the intensity in his gaze and the softness of his mouth. Reaching to cup his face with both hands, she whispered, "I love you, Inuyasha."

"_Koishii_…" Kissing her again, he began covering the marks of his failure with tender expressions of his love. First he pressed tiny butterfly kisses around her blackened eye, then carefully brushed his lips over her injured cheek. Kagome understood what he was about and obligingly arched her neck as he moved lower. The necklace of bruises marring her slender throat was thoroughly kissed; he nibbled lightly on her collarbone before kissing the scars left by the Jewel and the snake. Nuzzling her soft curves, he ran his tongue over the discoloured rings circling both of her breasts until her nipples peaked and her breathing sped up. Yashita lightly sucked on each of the hardened buds in turn until she was writhing in his arms and his erection had returned in full force.

Moving lower still, he kissed the hazy outline of a vicious punch on her midriff, then swirled his tongue around her navel. Her hands tightened in his hair as he kissed the other mark of the snake and then licked a line along her hipbone before crawling back up her body. Lingering over her breasts, he shifted to the side and pressed the knuckle of his forefinger between her slick folds. Kagome gasped as her body jerked at the contact; he began rubbing in time with the motions of his tongue until she was pulling at his hair, her body tensed in anticipation. Hoping he had judged the timing correctly, he slid back into place between her thighs.

"N'ya-sha…?" came her breathy query, her cheeks flushed and her eyes gone dark with arousal.

"I want to be inside you when you come," he growled heatedly. In response, Kagome raised her knees and ran her hands down his back. Hanging onto his waist with one hand, she caught hold of his erection with the other and brought him inside with an eager thrust of her hips.

Yashita nearly put his elongated fang through his lip as the sensations of velvet heat and wet wrapped around his brain as surely as her body tightened around his erection. Gasping her name, he buried his face in her shoulder as he sank deeply into her willing warmth, her legs wrapping around his hips and her arms around his shoulders. "D-dammit… might _not_ last longer than a f-fucking r-rabbit a-after all…"

Kagome found the breath to giggle softly, "There's always next time, _koibito_. Weren't you threatening several rounds?"

He took her lips in a hungry kiss as he held still, trying to make this long-awaited intimacy last as long as possible. Kagome was unsympathetic; she began grinding against him, searching for the missing contact on her bundle of nerves. "_Gods_…" he hissed as he pushed himself up onto his hands, curling in on himself as he breathed through his mouth, concentrating on her whimpered words and the heat of her body as she urgently moved.

Oblivious to Yashita's struggle, Kagome planted her feet on either side of his thighs and rocked her hips hard and fast, winding herself tighter and tighter as she tried to pull him even closer, her fingernails scratching his back. _So fucking beautiful_… He would have admired her flushed cheeks, the way her damp hair curled at her temples, even the soft circle of her parted lips, but at that moment Kagome let out a keening wail at the same time as her body clenched and rippled hard around him. Uttering a snarl as his tenuous control completely vanished, Yashita drove into her with a series of short, sharp, frantic thrusts.

Kagome clung to his sweat-slicked shoulders as he plunged into her, feeling a little faint from the strength of her orgasm. Forcing her eyes open, she watched her hanyou's dear face contort in the throes of pleasure; she felt a thrill of possessive pride that she had caused that look of pained enjoyment. Stroking her thumbs along his fraying cheek stripes, she whispered, "Let go, Inuyasha," and that soft command was enough to put him over the edge.

With a hoarse scream, he pinned her hips to the mattress, clutching her to him as he rode out the mind-blowing waves of an incredible orgasm. Snarling and gasping, his hips continued to pulse as he slowly came back to reality. Rising up onto his elbows, he stroked Kagome's face with trembling fingers, then lowered his head to kiss her. Pressing his forehead to hers, he whispered, "Thank you, _aisai_… thank you for being with me tonight."

Glowing silver eyes slowly opened as she smiled crookedly. "My pleasure, _anata_." Reaching up for a kiss, she hugged him tightly. "Can we have a nap before the next round?"

Yashita glanced over at the alarm clock as he reluctantly withdrew. "Looks like you'll have to owe me a few," he grumbled as he reached to turn out the bedside lamp. In the darkness, they shared a long, sweet kiss, then arranged themselves for sleep. Yashita curled himself around her as Kagome sighed contentedly, snuggling against his chest.

A very tiny and very sharp sliver of conscience pricked her. "Inuyasha… what did you think caused my heart to beat so fast… when you were on the other side tonight?"

His lips moved against her brow as he sighed, "Thought you were having another nightmare."

Turning that over in her mind a few times and experiencing a guilty twinge, she finally whispered, "Good night, Inuyasha." His arms tightened, but a soft snore was his only response. _It isn't quite over, but at least I had the chance to feel safe in his arms one last time._ Despite the nameless fears hovering on the edge of her consciousness, she followed him into a mercifully dreamless slumber.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

_**Very early morning**_

Kagome's eyes snapped open; she had a moment of disorientation as she blinked at a bedroom ceiling she didn't recognize, but the lean muscled body draped over hers and the warm breath on her neck was achingly familiar. Turning her head, she smiled at Yashita's sleeping visage, clearly visible even in the darkness of the bedroom. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she looked for the clock. _0355… guess I'd better get up before the alarm goes off. Shimano will be here in half an hour._

Stretching, she began working her way out from under Yashita's arm and leg, becoming a bit frantic when her bladder gave a warning twinge. _Drank too much tea… damn, but he's heavy! _ The hanyou was indeed deeply asleep, his limbs dead weights pressing her into the mattress, but she managed to squirm free, turn off the alarm before it sounded and scamper for the toilet. Very glad of the heated floor in the bathroom, she decided to have a quick shower.

Fifteen minutes later, she smeared the steam from the mirror and brushed her teeth with Yashita's toothbrush, then combed her hair with her fingers. The wedding band gleamed on her finger; she almost took it off, then decided to keep it. _If the battle commences in an hour or so, there won't be time to explain it to anyone_.

At the thought of the upcoming battle, her heart rate immediately surged and her stomach tied itself into a knot, but she fought down the negative sensations as she quickly dressed in her fleeces. Tidying up the bathroom, she did her best to stay in the present and continue pretending that today was just another normal day… or else she might hide in a corner and quietly lose her mind. Turning off the light before she opened the bathroom door, she smiled softly. _He's out cold! Probably a good thing, because I don't know if he could let me leave when it comes right down to it_. Tiptoeing across the bedroom, she looked down at her sleeping hanyou. Her throat closed and tears threatened, but she choked them back enough to brush his hair away from his face and lean down to place a gentle kiss on his cheek stripe before silently backing away.

With her hand on the doorknob, she gazed at him for a long moment. _Goodbye, Inuyasha… until we meet again._ Swallowing hard, she slipped out of the room and closed the door with the softest of 'clicks'. She raided the refrigerator for a couple of rice balls and quickly ate them over the sink without bothering to heat them up first. Wiping her sticky fingers on the damp dishcloth, she headed into the foyer to don Inuyasha's motorcycle jacket and check the cell phone, coming to a dead stop when her fingers closed over the rosary. Extracting the strand, she bit her lip as she decided what to do. _I'm not waking him up to give it to him; damn, why didn't I remember last night?_ Her gaze wandered around the apartment, settling by chance on a particular item, and suddenly she knew _exactly_ what to do.

Five minutes later, when Shimano called, she was already in the lobby with her knit cap pulled down and sunglasses in place, staring at the rain bouncing off the sidewalk.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Yashita wrinkled his nose as he burrowed into the pillow, the scent on the cotton tugging at his sub-conscious. He puzzled over this for a moment until the previous night's memories asserted themselves and he sat upright. "Kagome?" he called, but the stillness of the room answered his question even as he ran his hands over the rumpled bedding beside him. _Cold… fuck it all to the fifth hell!_ Springing out of bed, his eye was caught by the clock's red glow. _0430… maybe…!_ Bolting out of the room without bothering to throw on a robe, he raced for the terrace doors, threw them open with enough strength to crack the tempered glass and hung over the railing to peer through the driving rain down at the sidewalk over a dozen stories below.

He was just in time to see the top of Kagome's head disappear into Shimano's sedan and the passenger door slam shut. His _youki _immediatelyhowled, demanding that they prevent her return to the other end of time, where the Jewel was perhaps setting its nets. Watching the tail lights disappear into the stream of traffic at the intersection, he acknowledged that there was nothing he could do to change her destiny… or his, for that matter. _This is it; the end game against Naraku._ He'd never been the sort for prayers, but he said one now. _If it's to be our destiny, allow us to die together. I don't want to live without her._

The hanyou stayed outside until he was thoroughly soaked, hoping somehow that the freezing rain would chill his raging emotions. Finally, he went back into the apartment, leaving pools of water in his wake. He walked right by the kitchen table, too lost in his morose thoughts to notice, but he spun around as soon as its contents registered. The framed photograph of the two of them, taken at Yukihime and Shikoro's wedding, had been placed in the centre. It was his favourite shot; Kagome tucked under his chin, smiling softly at the camera, her slender fingers buried in his sidelock, the wedding ring prominently displayed on her hand. _I was so fucking happy that day… everything I ever wanted was literally within arms reach._ The same smile as he wore in the picture curved Yashita's lips when he realized what else was on the tabletop.

A familiar strand of black beads and white fangs, arranged in a heart shape.

He reverently lifted the rosary with both hands, sliding the cool, heavy stone beads through his fingers. After a cursory examination of Kaede's handiwork and noting the absence of any residual power, he dropped it over his head. Pulling his sopping hair out of the way, he shook himself until the strand settled into place below his collarbone. Patting it with an air of finality, Yashita strode back into the bedroom to prepare for what was going to be either the last or the best day of his life.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Shimano pressed a thermos full of hot tea into Kagome's hands as soon as she secured her seatbelt, and the drive to the shrine was accomplished in comfortable silence… until they reached the entrance. A pair of sentries heaved open the heavy gates and smartly saluted as the car rolled past.

"While I appreciate not having to get out of the car in this downpour, what's all that about?" Kagome asked, scanning the courtyard for more personnel.

"Precautions," Shimano replied. "We have no idea of what might come through the well with you, so we've cordoned off the area and Kosaru's slapped enough wards on the boundaries to repel the Master of Hell himself."

"If Miroku's wind tunnel disappeared, it means Naraku died, right?"

"We assume so; the hypothesis that he's dead and didn't jump a dimension will be proven today." The kitsune parked the car next to Touma's sedan and without further ado, they dashed for the door. Inside, they shucked their boots and hung up their streaming coats; Shimano allowed her to precede him, but nearly tripped over her when she came to a stop in the middle of the threshold.

Touma was humming to himself as he plugged in the electric rice cooker, looking very much as if he belonged in the Higurashi kitchen. Kagome took in the rumpled winter yukata and the mussed hair and decided she'd better pick her jaw up off the floor before he noticed. _At least Mom and Sota will be looked after if the worst happens today._ "Er… I take it congratulations are in order?" Shimano asked over her head.

Touma turned, a brilliant smile lighting up his handsome face. "Thank you, Shimano! Or should I say… grandson?" While the kitsune groaned and rolled his eyes, Touma laughed as he moved forward, holding out his hands to Kagome. "Good morning, _aijou_."

Startled by the term of endearment last used by her long-dead father, Kagome was too disconcerted to resist when Touma eschewed the polite bow and hugged her instead. "Um… good morning, honoured father," she finally managed to squeak out.

He chuckled deep in his throat. "So formal this morning?" he asked genially, giving her an extra squeeze. "Surely this was not unexpected?"

"No… not really," she replied, then gave Shimano a sharp look. "Please tell me my brother didn't complete the family grand slam last night with Akagane."

As the kitsune choked, Touma tilted up her chin. "Today marks a watershed in our lives, Kagome. I won't forget our anniversary, will I?" When she snorted, he turned her loose. "You have about twenty minutes before you must go through the well, so go get dressed." As Kagome started for the stairs, he smugly added, "Try not to wake up your mother; she's a little tired out," while he whisked the kitsune into the kitchen.

The young woman shook her head as she headed up the stairs, but she made sure to walk softly in the hallway and not slam her door. Glancing at her gear, she moved across the room to look out at the rain-whipped Goshinboku. Its winter-bare branches were barely visible against the pre-dawn sky; she caught a glimpse of another sentry behind the trunk. _It'll be whiteout conditions on the other side; better not forget my shooter's glasses_.

She found comfort in the familiar process of girding for battle, in the rhythms of buttons, buckles and straps. Pulling on thick socks to go inside her combat boots, then wriggling into the dragon-hide trousers, she hesitated over wearing the matching tunic as she pulled on a black sleeveless tee-shirt. _I don't think staying warm is going to be a problem; ease of movement is more important._

Shouldering into her body armour, she secured the three sturdy buckles around her ribs and then strapped on her gauntlets. Flexing her fingers, she contemplated the slim wedding band for the second time in an hour and considered the future it represented… then chickened out of tempting the fates. _Not only that, but there's a risk that the released energy will melt the ring into my finger. If I survive, that would suck._ Pulling off the jewellery and carefully placing it on her desk, she picked up her sword. "Ready to rumble, Fenik?"

Drawing the gleaming weapon, she broke open her cleaning kit and ran an oiled rag over the blade. Inspecting the honed edge with a critical eye, she nearly dropped the katana when the hilt vibrated in her hand. "Hello to you, too, ya tufty-eared brat," she murmured, missing the sword-demon's brash confidence and good-natured teasing. _Probably too busy fending off the ladies. _ The image of Fenik beleaguered by Midoriko and Kikyo, like a celebrity plagued with squealing fangirls, made her snicker as she slid the weapon back into its leather-covered scabbard. Winding the scarlet and gold obi around her waist, she firmly knotted it and tucked in the ends, then shoved her sword into place at her hip as she looked around for her quiver.

_You don't need your bow, Nixie._

Fenik! Long time, no hear!

_It's a little crowded in here_.

I can imagine… what do you mean, I don't need my bow?

_This is a straight-up sword brawl; if we're successful, you won't need an arrow to purify Naraku._

'If' we're successful? I thought…?

_Midoriko says not to sweat it and to worry about conserving your spiritual energy._

All right, but it feels weird to go into battle with only half of my arsenal.

_I have your back, sweetheart._

Thanks, Fenik. It means everything to me that you do.

Carefully propping her bow in the corner of her room and hanging her quiver over the arm of her kimono stand, Kagome took a minute to look around the cozy room. For as long as she could remember, this had been her haven; squaring her shoulders, she closed the door behind her with a sense of finality and headed for the stairs.

"Kagome?" came a sleepy voice, and she halted in mid-stride.

Pivoting in place, the young woman's eyebrows arched at her mother's thoroughly tousled appearance and flushed cheeks as she leaned against the doorframe of her bedroom. "Morning, mom… er… looks like you enjoyed yourself last night."

Kioko giggled girlishly, causing Kagome's brows to disappear under her bangs. "Touma is very _thorough,_ dear, in everything he does!" While Kagome squirmed, Kioko came forward and hugged her tightly. "Do your best today; we all await your return."

Kagome briefly clung to her mother, but forced herself to let go. "If I don't come back, be happy… and look after Inuyasha, if he'll let you."

Kioko gave her a gentle smile. "Inuyasha will be fine, because failure is not an option. I'm more worried about Lord Sessaki if something goes wrong; Rin says he's been an absolute bear these past few weeks."

"The best-laid plans of dogs and men," Kagome mumbled before planting a kiss on her mother's cheek. "See you soon." With a quick wave, she thumped down the stairs.

Touma and Shimano were waiting for her. "I'm off," she announced, feeling faintly ridiculous, but needing to fill the silence to disguise the madly-gyrating butterflies that suddenly filled her stomach.

Her newly acquired step-father hugged her first. "Be strong; the gods will grant us victory and return you to us."

Shimano rolled his eyes at Touma's formal phrasing. "Sometimes you sound so much like Sessaki, I momentarily doubt your mother's morals," he snorted. "C'mere, Kagome. Give us a hug and go kick some tentacles." She laughed at that and complied. Shimano tweaked her nose, grinning, then sobered. Pulling a length of red-twisted gold silk cord out of his pocket, he held it up for her inspection. "From the Armoury."

"What's it for?" she asked, fingering the long tassels.

"Draw your sword," he directed, then proceeded to wrap the cord around her hand and the hilt, binding her to her weapon.

"In the old days, this was a signal that the fight was without quarter… a battle to the death," Touma said quietly. "It seems appropriate today to use this gesture rooted in samurai tradition… and also prevent Naraku from separating you from your weapon if he's somehow found out about the three fangs."

Kagome looked from her captive sword to the two youkai and back again. "Sounds logical to me." Carefully raising the sword in order to avoid the rafters, she formally saluted. "Thank you. Guess I'd better get on with it… destiny awaits, and all that." Bowing, she turned to leave.

"Wait! Aren't you wearing your cloak? It's freezing out there!" Touma fussed, eyeing her bare biceps and throat.

"Catching a cold is the least of my concerns today," she replied with a wry grin, donning her tinted glasses before disappearing into the foyer. The outer door opened and closed a few minutes later, sending a blast of cold air across their feet. Hurrying into the kitchen, they watched through the window as the young woman ran through the pelting rain across the dark courtyard and up the well house steps.

"When do the others arrive?" Shimano asked, waiting for the blue flash.

"Within the hour; however, I expect Yashita any minute."

"Let's hope she's made the jump before that or we'd have to restrain him, and that's a job I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

Touma reached into the sleeve of his yukata and produced a stack of paper strips, fanning them for Shimano's benefit. "Kosaru left these with me yesterday; I think you remember how to use them, yes?"

"Sealing sutras… haven't used those on him since Ryokan," the kitsune replied, fingering the thick paper.

"I don't know that story; care to share?"

Keeping one eye on the open well house door, Shimano began, "Sesshomaru had punched a hole through Inuyasha's guts, and we'd returned to the village so he could recover. Because he's an idiot, he blocked the well to keep Kagome in the future. Naraku caught wind of the situation and implanted a shard of the Jewel…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Inside the well house, Kagome's teeth chattered, but not from the cold or wet. She stood at the bottom of the inner staircase, staring at the ancient well and working up the courage to start what might be the final minutes of her life. _Kikyo? I apologize for every snide comment I ever made about you shirking your duty. As a small kitsune once said, destiny sucks and I want a new one._

She wrapped her free arm around herself, chewing her lip as she contemplated the portal. Bowing her head, she tried to control the sick feeling taking over her stomach and avoid giving in to the wrenching fear stalking closer with each shaking breath. _I must follow through; the others are relying on me, and if I don't… Naraku wins._ Swaying forward, she had to take a step in order not to stumble, but immediately strong arms wrapped around her from behind and pulled her against a hard body. Silver and black strands of silky hair spilled over her shoulders as Fenik held her tight.

'_Silly Nixie… you should have brought your cloak. Think of how dashing we'd look!'_

"Fenik…" Kagome relaxed in his embrace, exhaling as the fear receded and the butterflies quieted.

The sword-demon hummed deep in his throat as he nuzzled her temple. _'Feh. The kitsune has a good idea, but crappy execution. Is he trying to cut off my circulation?'_ He kept her within the circle of his arms as his long fingers loosened the knot and unwrapped the silken cording. As Kagome wriggled her fingers to stave off pins-and-needles, Fenik deftly knotted one end of the cord around the blade just below the guard, then looped the other end around her wrist. _'There… that keeps us attached, but gives you a greater range of movement.' _He also pulled the scabbard out of her obi and dropped it onto the planking. _'Don't need that, either.'_

Kagome tried a few experimental thrusts and jabs. "Thanks, buddy." His arms again wrapped around her for a tight hug, and then he sighed quietly before gently turning her to face him. Kagome tilted her head way back to look up. _He's taller than Yashita by a couple of inches; damn, I feel so short!_ Claw tips lightly prickled as he carefully cupped her face in his hands and studied her features. "Fenik, what…?"

'_Just in case I won't be able to talk to you again, I wanted to tell you something,'_ he whispered, his silver eyes glowing brightly in the darkness, and her stomach flipped at his expression. '_Inuyasha's protectiveness, loyalty, passion… every emotion of his was literally hammered into my blade; that's what blood-forging is all about. When I was presented to you, I was fated to feel the same way.'_

"Uh… are you saying you… _love_ me?" she asked, edging away.

He grinned at her discomfort. _'Not like __that__, Nixie… Sessaki's influence kept things in perspective. Otherwise, I probably would have tried offing Inuyasha to keep you all to myself.'_

"Oh… um, okay," she stammered. "Er, what about Sessaki…?"

Fenik's eyes twinkled._ 'It was his incredible demonic power that was the main contribution. Sessaki loves you like a sister; since his blood is stronger than Inuyasha's, I only wanted to protect you, not romance you. Tease, flirt, cuddle, annoy… but not seduce.'_ Stooping, he lightly rubbed his cheek against hers before pulling back to grin at her wary expression. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he continued, _'I was forged with only one purpose, and that was to protect you; having said that, take it easy when slicing and dicing Naraku. The fucker's miasma is murder on my delicate complexion!'_

Rolling her eyes, she poked him in the chest with her free hand. "You are _such_ a brat, Fenik."

'_At least you're smiling instead of having a conniption,'_ he winked.

Kagome wrinkled her nose at him as her heart abruptly accelerated in her chest. Gasping out a curse, she wheezed, "I-it's s-starting."

His hand cupped the back of her head, and he tilted up her face to look her in the eye. _'I will protect you, even at the cost of my own existence.'_

"Don't say that, Fenik," she protested, clutching the front of his robes as the tempo of Inuyasha's heartbeat increased until it was pounding in her ears. He pushed her glasses up her nose, peeled her fingers loose and spun her to face the well. Scooping her into his arms, he leapt up onto the rim and balanced as he gave her a comforting squeeze and a _very_ cheeky grin.

'_C'mon, baby, light my fire…'_

She stared at him.

'_Ignite me, sweetheart!'_ When she groaned dramatically, he chortled, _'Would you prefer something more serious, along the lines of_ '_Damn the torpedoes'?'_

"Something like that…" Kagome fought down a jolt of pure terror as they were swallowed by the shimmering light.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"She's gone." Shimano broke off in mid-sentence, his eyes riveted on the rapidly-fading blue flash.

Touma dropped his hand onto the kitsune's shoulder and squeezed. "It'll be over soon, for better or for worse. I'll phone Sessaki…"

"What for? He's had this date circled on his calendar for the last twenty years!"

"So he can check on Yash… speak of the hanyou."

Both fell silent as a familiar figure strode across the slick courtyard and took up a position facing the well house. The wind picked up, whipping his long silver hair around his tall form and tugging at his hanging sleeves as he unsheathed his sword. For the first time in two hundred years, Tetsusaiga blossomed to its full size, shining brilliantly against the gloom. The huge weapon was briefly pointed at the well house, as if gauging the distance, before it was propped on a red-clad shoulder. Yashita remained impervious to the winter storm's stinging lash, ignoring the icy water pouring over him as he waited for his fate to be decided on the other end of time.

Inside the house, Touma asked warily, "What's he doing?" as he eyed the white vapours whirling around Tetsusaiga's blade.

"Planning to storm the hell-gates, from the looks of it."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

At the bottom of the well, Kagome looked up at the square of snow-filled sky and strained her ears for the sounds of battle to go with the heartbeat vibrating her entire body. Fenik set her on her feet and nudged her brow with his chin; when she looked up, he grinned carelessly. _'Ready?'_

She smiled gamely. "Born ready, or so I've been told."

'_That's my girl!' _Silver energy webbed with blue boiled up around her and she was out of the well in a breathless rush, landing in knee-deep slush a dozen feet away… and found herself under verbal attack.

"Ah, so _that's_ where you've been hiding," an oily voice mocked as she dropped into a stance. Against a dark winter dawn, Naraku's deep purple barrier hung like a corrupted sun in the snow-filled sky. Inuyasha was between her and the crackling sphere, but Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. "It's been so _boring_ toying with these idiots until the Protector of the Jewel chose to arrive."

"Kagome! Stay back!" Inuyasha shouted, not taking the chance of looking away from Naraku to ascertain whether she was really there or if this was a ploy to put him off-guard. _She's down-wind, so I can't tell_… A moment later, there was absolutely no doubt that the young woman was in the vicinity as a tremendous blast of distinctive energy rocked his footing. When Naraku's jaw dropped, his attention firmly fixed in the direction of the well, Inuyasha risked a quick glance over his shoulder.

A gigantic silver dog towered over the young woman, its ears flattened into its skull and its black-tipped hackles bristling. Enormous fangs bared in a feral snarl, Fenik's fiery eyes were locked on his opponent as deadly intent radiated from every inch of his massive body. Inuyasha yanked his focus back to Naraku when the demon laughed scornfully and sent a sheaf of tentacles racing towards Kagome. In the split-second before they reached striking distance, she and her ghostly protector were already gone.

A moment after that, a sword burning like a silver torch slashed through the clump of tentacles, severing it from Naraku's body. Unfortunately, the follow-through released a poisonous cloud of miasma that engulfed Kagome. Before Inuyasha could even curse, the churning gas exploded outward as a massive pink barrier erupted, instantly purifying the noxious vapours. Kagome landed beside him, her silver eyes glowing brightly and her entire body wrapped in a silver veil like an extra layer of armour. "Where's Sesshomaru?" she demanded as another barrier surrounded them.

The level of power contained within the barrier made the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up and his _youki _snarl, but he ignored all that to reply, "Dealing with that stupid wolf!"

"Koga?"

"He got too close to Naraku's tainted chunk of the Jewel, and the shards in his legs turned black."

"But… why didn't they become corrupted when he was inside Naraku's shield at Mount Hakurei?"

"Hell if I know; maybe that cocoon-thing protected him? Keh; anyways, he instantly lost his mind and transformed, then attacked us from the rear."

The ground shook and a familiar, yet not, demonic aura struck Kagome's senses. Spinning around, she let out a startled yell at the sight of an enormous black wolf bursting out of the white-frosted trees on the other side of the meadow, with Sesshomaru in hot pursuit. Pausing in his headlong charge, Koga threw back his head and howled, dappling his black fur with white spittle. The shards in his legs, which had always shone bright pink, were now as dark as the nearly-complete Jewel malevolently gleaming in the centre of Naraku's chest. Burning red eyes came to rest on the glowing pink barrier; baring his long, wickedly-curving fangs, Koga pounced.

"_Shit!_" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and yanked them both out of the way as she dropped the barrier to prevent the wolf prince's instant purification. Razor-sharp tentacles jabbed towards them, only to turn to ash against yet another crackling shield. Naraku shouted something, but it was lost in Koga's furious baying as Sesshomaru threw himself against the transformed youkai's shoulder and sent him tumbling across the meadow. As the wolf found his feet and shook, sending white flakes flying, Sesshomaru alighted outside the barrier; Kagome hastily dropped the shield.

The rumpled taiyoukai's eyes were red-tinged as he rammed Tokijin into the ground. "Useless," he snarled. "The wolf cannot distinguish friend from foe."

With an enraged snarl, Koga flung himself at the trio. Kagome found herself on the other side of the meadow with Inuyasha crouched in front of her and Sesshomaru hovering overhead; Tokijin had been left embedded in the earth, the tassels attached to the hilt whipping in the wind. The wolf curled his lips back from his fangs and slunk forward, oblivious to the dark sphere floating above his head.

"We could play this game all day, I suppose, but unfortunately I have other plans," Naraku smirked. "My destiny awaits; but first, I will take pity on this poor creature and remove his shards before his mind is destroyed." Naraku's hands warped into nightmarish talons that stretched outside his shield and plunged into Koga's body just as the wolf youkai gathered himself for another leap. The transformed wolf prince screamed in agony as he was impaled, then twisted his massive body to futilely snap at the pinioning appendages.

"I believe that 'now' would be appropriate," Sesshomaru intoned, and placed himself at Kagome's side as he drew Tenseiga. Inuyasha leapt backwards and without asking, hooked his fingers into his brother's obi, bracing the young woman between them. Kagome let her sword fall from her hand as she grasped both of their wrists, their auras beginning to whirl… just as Naraku's claws ripped open Koga's hind legs and snatched the last two shards of the Shikon Jewel in a spray of blood. The wolf's body was tossed away over the trees like so much garbage; through the obscuring snow, it appeared that he landed in the vicinity of the Goshinboku.

"You are now privileged to witness my transformation, you pathetic creatures!" Naraku flourished the shards before extracting the rest of the Jewel from his flesh. Cradling the blackened sphere, he triumphantly pressed the tiny slivers into place and avidly watched as the Jewel fluoresced dramatically before thumping with an insistent beat. The demon laughed wildly as he triumphantly brandished the completed Jewel. "I am become Death, the shatterer of worlds!" he shouted as he shoved the corrupted heart back into his chest where it resounded with a false pulse.

There was a moment of utter stillness, and then Naraku's entire body convulsed as his transformation began. His armour broke apart and grew into fantastical bony structures while the human veneer borrowed from the lord of the Hitomi clan peeled away, revealing a skull-like mask. Naraku's eyes became blank, glowing orbs, his ear tips sharpened and prominent fangs extended over his lower lip. His limbs continued to grow and become multi-jointed even as his torso shortened and rounded.

"A giant fucking spider!" Inuyasha yelled in her ear. "Stomp the bastard while he's still transforming!"

Giving a sharp nod, she determinedly gripped their wrists and brought the tips of their swords together. As the enchanted fangs roared their challenge, sucking the red and green energy away from their wielders and sending it hurtling down their blades, Kagome sighted along the colourful stream.

"Increase elevation!" she shouted, pulling up on their arms to aim the energy just below the throbbing Jewel. "Target acquisition complete!" Pushing her glasses back into place, gripping Fenik with both hands as the sword erupted into silver flames, she brought the flaming weapon down on top of the other two. "Locked and loaded… _FIRE_!"

Naraku may or may not have tried to avoid the thunderous blast; it is far more likely that he stood his ground, arrogantly sure of the superior power of the Jewel to protect him as the howling energies bore down on him. Kagome dimly realized that she was screaming at the top of her lungs while the devastating energy poured into Naraku's body, but the roaring of the swords drowned out everything in a deafening cacophony. It may have been only seconds, but it felt like hours passed as Naraku shuddered and jerked under the relentless attack, until his arachnid form expanded and cracked wide open. Kagome thought she saw his glowing eyes widen and his mouth open in a soundless scream, but she forgot that despairing impression in the next moment as Naraku's body came apart.

There was a dark flash, instantly replaced by pure white light that quickly took the form of a massive orange fireball shot through with red and green lightning. They instinctively hunched and then the shockwave struck with the force of a tsunami; Kagome was lifted off her feet, torn away from the brothers and hurled through the turbulent air. As she spun like a leaf in a whirlwind, a towering mushroom-shaped cloud climbed up into the frigid sky.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_D-dammit… h-hurts… c-cold…_

Kagome slowly swam back to a consciousness full of sharp-edged objects insistently digging into the cheek wounded by Mukotsu's fist a few days and a lifetime ago, and realized that her mouth was full of dirt and an unpleasant coppery taste. Her gag reflex immediately kicked in, and she ended up vomiting right on the spot. There was a fair amount of red mixed in with the dirt; she vaguely wondered if she'd bitten her tongue or lost some teeth and attempted shifting to the side to avoid the mess. Searing pain ripped through her; letting out a pained cry, she squeezed her eyes shut as nausea again threatened. _What's all that about?_

Wearily lifting her head, she blinked slowly at a world gone soft and white, then cautiously pushed herself up on her hands. Tiny flakes trickled over her shoulders as the movement dislodged a blanketing layer of snow. More pain shot through her; as she hunched in agony, she saw the pool of blood she'd been laying in. Her stomach immediately heaved, and she vomited again, this time bringing up bright red spattered with dark clots that stood out against the snow. As she wiped her mouth on the back of her gauntlet, she ran trembling fingers down her torso. The densely-woven material of her body armour was slick with blood as she encountered the perpetrator.

A long, thin, jagged piece of wood had been driven right through her abdomen. Gingerly reaching behind her, she found the other end of the crude stake protruding from her back and gave way to nausea yet again, the bile burning her throat.

"You have awakened, miko." It was a statement, not a question, as she peered through the swirling snow with eyes dulled by pain. A faint movement, almost lost in the wind, caught her attention. Sesshomaru held her gaze over his shoulder for a brief moment before turning back to look straight ahead. Setting her jaw, Kagome began laboriously crawling towards him, dragging her sword along behind while doing her best to ignore the agony caused by the movement.

"Stay still," he admonished as she came abreast of him, but she was too astonished by what she saw to listen. Awkwardly pushing herself up onto her knees, Kagome stared open-mouthed at the blasted landscape. The lush forest that had once surrounded the well meadow, not to mention the meadow itself, had simply _vanished_. They were at the edge of a vast, saucer-shaped depression that stretched all the way across to the Goshinboku, the harsh edges of destruction already softening under a featureless blanket of snow.

The ancient tree had been battered and burned; several branches hung at odd angles or were missing altogether, but it still stood like a dark sentinel over the battleground. A large, snow-covered lump huddled near the base of its trunk; she was squinting at it when Sesshomaru said, "It is the wolf prince… unfortunately alive."

Kagome carefully pivoted on her knees to search for Inuyasha as fresh blood continued to trickle inside her clothing. She spotted him about twenty feet away, lying on his back in an ungainly sprawl, rumpled folds of red fire-rat and a tatty hilt poking out of the coating of snow. Relieved at the sight even though his heartbeat reassuringly thumped within her chest, she turned to inspect Sesshomaru's condition. The taiyoukai gazed calmly at her despite looking as if he'd been 'Wind Scar'-red repeatedly. His armour was missing, his robes were shredded and his hair was not quite so sleek-looking. Tenseiga lay across his thighs; she guessed that it had intervened to save him, as Tetsusaiga had Inuyasha. Struck by a random thought, she asked, "Where's Tokijin?"

A long finger, the claw shortened almost to the quick, pointed across the snowscape. Following the direction of the gesture, she glimpsed the sword's familiar hilt leaning at a crazy angle on the other side of ground zero. Kagome was about to comment on its intact appearance when faint movement out in the middle of the empty expanse caught her eye. Frowning, she shaded her eyes to get a better look, then let out a surprised yip when she recognized the object disturbing the snowy blanket. Just like that long-ago night when a centipede youkai had been defeated after devouring it, the Shikon Jewel bumped, rolled and jounced its unerring way towards her.

Sesshomaru leaned forward, his expression unnervingly intent as the large blackened stone zigzagged to avoid several obstacles. The snow-covered lumps stirred, wriggled and abruptly slithered after the Jewel, but a well-placed energy whip reduced them to sizzling puddles. Kagome edged forward, her palms glowing pink as the Jewel drew near. "Stay there," she called to Sesshomaru. "I have no idea of what's going to happen."

"Continue," he replied, but she noticed he had Tenseiga in a white-knuckled grip.

As the Jewel rolled to a stop, she quailed at its oozing malevolence, but bravely flamed her hands as she scooped it up. She barely had time to cry out before she was swallowed by roaring pink and blue energy. Sesshomaru drew back, shielding his eyes, as he watched the young woman hunch over her clasped hands. The shrouding spiritual energy crackled loudly before suddenly curling back on itself and vanishing between Kagome's fingers. A light, brighter than a thousand suns, momentarily blinded him before it was extinguished. Blinking rapidly to clear the spots dancing through his vision, Sesshomaru watched Kagome slowly straighten and open her cupped hands.

An unblemished, pure and whole Shikon Jewel glowed softly against her palms, all traces of taint completely erased.

The young woman sighed deeply. "So many lives lost and so much blood spilled for this… it doesn't seem fair." She held up the Jewel for his perusal; the wind whirled between them, kicking up a monochromatic screen.

He fried another gelatinous lump sneaking towards her knees. "What now?"

"I have a date with a well, I suppose." She didn't sound too enthusiastic as she hugged the Jewel against her chest and looked around, frowning when she realized the wooden structure's absence. Wincing, she identified the probable source of the stake driven through her body.

"Will you make the wish?"

Kagome considered her next move while she thought that over. "I don't think I'm qualified."

"If not the Protector, then who?"

She gave him a very sad, very old look. "Guess we'll find out… on the other end of time, _sir_." Gritting her teeth, she inclined her head before staggering to her feet, cursing as her body violently objected to the change in altitude and she nearly collapsed again as she retched a bright red stream. Smearing her mouth clean, she glanced towards Inuyasha at his weak explosion of highly lurid swearing.

"Dammit, wench… didja have to try and kill us, too?" he huffed as he wobbled to his feet, wiping snow from his face with the back of his sleeve.

"_Miko!_"

She brought up her sword on reflex, but the motion ruined her precarious balance. As she took a step backwards, her foot found nothing but empty air and she flailed for a heart-stopping second while Sesshomaru's energy whip destroyed a distinctly tentacle-shaped missile. Plunging into the well shaft, the darkness smothered her despairing scream.

On the opposite ends of time, the same hanyou was driven to his knees, clutching his chest.

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Between the centuries…**_

'_You can stop fretting, Fenik; she's waking up.'_

At the sound of the muffled voice, Kagome slowly opened her eyes to dim blue light, wrinkling her nose at an unpleasant smell. Dark hair brushed over her bare bicep as her blurred visual field was filled with a sweet-faced woman wearing a pleased smile. An unusual diamond-shaped pattern marked the newcomer's forehead; beneath that, her dark eyes were soft.

"M-midoriko?"

'_We meet again, Kagome.'_

The young woman tried to sit up; she immediately felt light-headed, but tucked her chin against her chest and breathed through her mouth until the sensation passed. The first thing she noticed was that she was no longer perforated by a piece of the well structure; the second thing was the absence of the Jewel. "Where are we? Where's the Jewel?"

'_We are suspended within the flow of time. The Jewel is gone, but I wanted to say good-bye before I ascend.'_

"Ascend…? Wait… what? The wish has been made?"

Midoriko's smile became positively serene as she softly stroked Kagome's cheek. _'You were right about the necessity of another priestess' soul to seal the Jewel; Kikyo took your place.'_

"If her soul… _our_ soul is now inside the Jewel, why am _I _still alive?"

'_The same reason why you survived once most of her soul was pulled from you. At the time of her resurrection, I'm sure you noticed that several orbs were extracted from your body, and all returned except for the piece that remained with Kikyo. When Kanna tried to remove your soul again, it could not be contained by her mirror.' _Midoriko tilted her head at the thunderstruck expression on Kagome's face. _'Your body houses at least three souls, including your own, Kikyo's… and mine. Mine has always been aware due to the Jewel's presence; however, hers was only awakened by Inuyasha's call. Destiny brought the Jewel to you, and you freed us. Thank you.'_

"But… the wish?"

'_In return for her sacrifice, Kikyo's wish was granted.'_ Midoriko's expression became solemn. _'Unfortunately, your child could not be saved.'_

Kagome's mouth fell open and her eyes widened as the colour drained from her face. Her hand covered her belly as she hid herself behind a curtain of hair; when she spoke, her voice shook. "I-I really _was_…"

A calloused hand covered hers and an arm went around her shoulders as Midoriko hugged her sympathetically. _'The child's humanity was destroyed at the same time as Naraku, and its demonic side was purified along with the Jewel. I'm very sorry.'_

"In other words, I killed my own child in the course of duty," the young woman said bitterly, shaking off Midoriko's comforting touch and wrapping her arms tightly around her drawn-up legs. "Waitaminute… Kikyo's wish was to live with Inuyasha as an ordinary woman…"

'_Apparently the Jewel decided to apply the full meaning of 'ordinary' in return for preserving your life.'_

Her muffled hearing, blurred vision and blunted nose suddenly made sense, and the bottom dropped out of Kagome's stomach. She desperately tried to call up her spiritual power, but there was nothing, not even a tingle. Her demonic power was also simply _gone_; anger and fear flooded in. "I've lost _everything_… my friends… my powers… my baby…!"

'_You are alive, with your husband and your kit awaiting your return along with your family.'_

"That's hardly the point," Kagome snarled. "For the past year and a half, I've been part of a team of humans and youkai that became my family. Kaede's arthritis will feel worse without the painkillers we supplied, Shiori won't live long enough to taste ice pops again, Kumo's foal will be born… hell, Sango can't be my baby's 'oba-san' because as of now… they're all dead, as if Naraku wiped them all out in one blow!"

'_Allow your heart to heal, Kagome; do not cling to despair. Perhaps you and I will cross paths in the centuries to come, when and if I am reincarnated.'_ With a final squeeze to Kagome's hand, Midoriko rose to her feet. _'Farewell, my Phoenix. You were magnificent.'_

Her emotions whirling so fast that she felt faint, Kagome vaguely noted that the warrior-priestess had lost her armour and sword somewhere and was instead clad in a soft green kosode, tied with a simple blue sash. Midoriko stopped a few feet away, gracefully kneeling in front of a hunched shape barely discernible from the surrounding darkness and leaned forward on her hands, peering upward. _'Fenik…'_ she murmured softly, and Kagome was jerked out of her own pity party as the sword-demon raised his head and revealed his ravaged countenance.

Glancing down at the sword still attached to her wrist by a charred length of silk, she finally noticed the blackened blade as her stomach instantly tied itself in a Gordian knot. With a deepening sense of horror, she realized that his skin had been burned black; when he glanced her way, his silver eyes glittered in a scorched face. _Oh, gods, what have I __done__? _

Midoriko bowed deeply. _'I must go now, Fenik, but know that your company was the greatest joy I have ever experienced.'_ As she straightened, sooty fingers gently circled her wrist.

'_If I had a wish, it would be to follow you,'_ he whispered thickly.

Kagome clapped her hands over her mouth as Midoriko cupped his cheek with her other hand. _'It is not our destiny,'_ she murmured sadly. _'If there were any other way…'_

'_I am yours forever,'_ he choked, pressing his lips to her palm. An intense moment passed between them before Midoriko leaned in, her gaze intent, and Fenik met her half-way. Kagome looked away, her heart aching for herself and them. She closed her ears to the gentle words being exchanged and hid her face in her knees.

'_Kagome… come say goodbye to Fenik; the flow of time will soon sweep you away.'_ She looked up to see Midoriko rising to her feet, her cheeks tinted a becoming shade of pink even as shining tears trickled down. The warrior-priestess bowed, then bestowed a final, loving glance on the sword-demon before fading away into the shimmering blue. Kagome stared at Fenik for a long moment, sick to heart, then crawled towards him. Without a word, she rose up onto her knees and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly as her tears ran into his tattered hair.

His hands came up to press her close. _'Don't cry, Nixie… I told you that the entire reason for my existence was to protect you. I don't regret what happened, not for one single moment.'_

"But… but… you've lost _her_!" she sobbed. "Because of _me_…!"

Fenik's chest shook with a low chuckle. _'I __met__ her because of you, Nixie. I suspected that I couldn't keep her, but at least I had this time with her. Now, you need to calm down, or the people waiting for you will think you aren't happy to see them.'_ He briskly wiped her cheeks with his thumbs, his motions slowing at the bleakness of her expression.

"I'm losing you, too…."

The sword-demon carefully tucked her hair behind her ears. _'I'll always be at your side, Kagome, even if you can't hear or see me any more… however, if you want to honour my part in the quest, I have a suggestion.'_

"Anything…"

'_Name one of your pups after me,'_ he said slyly, then pulled her into a warm hug. _'If Yashita ever gets out of hand, remember one thing… the rosary might not work, but I do!'_ Kagome held on tight, tears leaking from under her lashes. When he finally released her, she couldn't stop her lip from trembling or the tears from falling. There was a low rumbling sound and their small blue bubble shrank. _'Time to go… don't forget to smile, Nixie. Sango, Miroku and the others wouldn't want you to be sad for very long.'_ As Fenik began to shimmer, Kagome lunged forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He was smiling as he vanished into a swirl of silver sparkles.

Sitting back on her heels, she wrapped her arms around herself as an onslaught of memories and emotions battered her mind and her heart. Numb and shivering, she lay down, curled herself around her injured sword and waited for the end.

The darkness greedily reached for her with grasping fingers.

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present day, courtyard of the Sunset Shrine**_

"Breathe, Yash… c'mon, old man! Pull yourself together!" Shimano's voice held the shrill edge of fear as he chivvied the hanyou to a seated position.

The object of his rough attentions clutched his chest, gasping painfully. "I'm _fine,_ dammit! She's alive and that's all that…" Yashita broke off as the wet paving shook violently beneath their feet. Sessaki immediately drew Tokijin, the dark blade streaming vapours as if celebrating its release after a century and a quarter of confinement. The shaking continued, increasing in intensity, until it became apparent that the epicentre was the well house.

"_By the fifth hell!_"

The walls of the aged structure blew out, spewing wooden shrapnel and boiling blue energy in all directions. The roof creaked and groaned until it briefly lifted on a phosphorescent wave before sliding off into the bushes behind the building in a cascade of wooden tiles. The stunned audience stared at the massive geyser towering above their heads as the ancient magic linking two eras poured into the damp atmosphere, filling the very air with glimmering motes. As the surging power died down like a sea after a storm, Sessaki was there, a gleaming figure floating in mid-air as he stared into the depths of the ruined building.

"What's he waiting for?" Yashita demanded, pushing his rain-soaked bangs out of his eyes while he felt around for Tetsusaiga's hilt, dropped when he collapsed a few moments before.

After a brief interval, the taiyoukai sheathed his sword and dropped out of sight. The next few minutes were long and nerve-wracking for the anxious observers before he reappeared. Long dark hair trailed over his arm as he slowly descended the stairs, his face impassive; however, he cradled the young woman like she was made of the most fragile porcelain. Her sword dangled from her limp wrist on a fraying cord, its blackened tip catching on each wooden step with a measured 'tac, tac, tac' that carried above the steady drumming of the rain.

Yashita held out his arms as Sessaki approached, impatiently wondering why his brother was taking so long. The taiyoukai knelt and carefully transferred Kagome into her husband's embrace. He gave Yashita a speaking glance, then withdrew. Shimano crowded in close, then gasped quietly.

Under the blood, dirt and tears, the skin of her left cheek was as smooth and unmarked as the day she was born. The distinctive cross-shaped scar had vanished. Exchanging a stunned glance with the hanyou, the kitsune bent to examine the young woman's bicep; with trembling fingers, he traced a line where the thick scar marking Kohaku's attack used to be. "What the hell happened?" Yashita muttered. As Shimano shook his head, Kagome's lashes fluttered and her eyes slowly opened.

Storm-grey eyes lacking even a single speck of enlivening silver.

The young woman stared blindly for a long moment, then she focussed on red fire-rat. Frowning a little, her eyes tracked upwards until they squinted at a familiar rosary. Slowly tilting back her head, she followed the line of Yashita's throat up to his face. As dull grey met bright amber, fresh tears spilled down filthy cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **


	84. Darkest Before Dawn

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue**. **Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **Whew! Almost done, after a three year run; only one more chapter and an Epilogue to go!

The medal presented to Kagome is the Grand Cordon of the Order of the Chrysanthemum, the highest award attainable by a Japanese citizen. The military equivalent, the Order of the Golden Kite, was abolished by the Occupation government in 1947.

Many thanks to Sharibet for sharing her information on the Great Kanto Earthquake.

**Bouquets:** As always, heartfelt thanks to my bunny-wrangling team of Forthright, Nokomarie the Snake, Ranuel and Susanne TJ!

**Warnings:** Coarse language and plenty of angst; if you don't like to see Kagome struggling emotionally, I can guarantee you won't care for this chapter. I've based her experiences on real-life examples of young men and women returning to the home front from the battlefield.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 84: Darkest Before Dawn**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Present Day**_

After Kagome's desperate, confusing apology, she passed out again in Yashita's arms in the rain-slicked courtyard. In the moment of stillness that prevailed, the hushed sounds of wind and water were broken as the varied onlookers dashed towards the fallen girl.

Shimano jumped to his feet and flung his arms wide. "Stay back!" he shouted, accurately anticipating what happened next. The scent of Kagome's blood cracked Yashita's control as the primal instinct to protect his mate brought his _youki_ to the surface. Red flames boiled up around the hanyou as he bared his fangs and held Kagome even tighter. Half-rising, he snarled furiously, his head darting from side to side as if looking for an escape route; Shimano dropped into a low crouch and bared his throat. "It's all right, Otou-san," he murmured. "Please don't run… Okaa-san needs help."

The second's hesitation was all Sessaki needed. Flaring his aura, he wrapped it around the agitated hanyou. Yashita's energy briefly struggled against the overwhelming odds; Sessaki growled once, in a low, commanding tone and five centuries of conditioning took over Yashita's responses. When he raised his head, golden eyes locked on the taiyoukai. Slowly standing up, Yashita allowed Shimano to approach before carrying his unconscious wife over to his brother. "Will you take her to the infirmary… quickly?" he requested, his voice cracking.

Sessaki glanced at the waiting medics before declaring, "There is no need for dramatics; her injuries are no longer life-threatening." At his calm words, Kioko Higurashi sagged against Touma's chest, crying tears of relief as the atmosphere immediately lightened… for some people.

"What do you mean, 'no longer life-threatening'?" Shimano asked in disbelief, his nose twitching at the coppery stench which usually meant a mortal wound in his experience, but the taiyoukai shook his head.

"She had been impaled by a piece of wood in the aftermath of Naraku's destruction; when I entered the well to retrieve her, it was gone without a trace."

Less than an hour later, infirmary staff carefully stripped Kagome out of her blood-drenched clothing in her mother's and husband's presence. Just like the vanished scars on her face, it was discovered that there wasn't a mark of any kind marring her skin. When this information was relayed to those waiting outside of the examination room, Sessaki frowned thoughtfully. "It's as if she's been reborn," he finally said.

"She _is_ the Phoenix… however, will she rise again to face the future or choke on the ashes of the past?" Rin mused quietly, arching her eyebrow when Shimano spluttered indignantly.

"My Okaa-san has _never_ run from a challenge," he protested, plainly upset at this apparent lack of faith in the young woman.

"We know that Kagome has enough courage for several people," Rin acknowledged with a gentle smile and a soothing pat on the kitsune's arm. "I simply meant that the transition between the daily stresses of war-time service and the relative boredom of peace is not always easy. We have seen first hand many times in the past the difficulties faced by our guardsmen as they redefined themselves."

A shadow passed over Touma's face before he murmured, "Only time will tell."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Three days later, Imperial Military Academy infirmary.**_

Kagome studied the ceiling tiles in her curtained-off cubicle, mentally connecting the dark speckles within the grid while she waited. When she heard footsteps approaching, she closed her eyes. She'd been playing this game, too, since the previous day, preferring to avoid the inevitable for as long as possible. Focussing on keeping her heartbeat and breathing even and slow to fool youkai senses, she waited to see who had been detailed to sit with her when Yashita could not. _They all talk, eventually, so I don't have to detect auras; it's simply a matter of time._

The curtains rustled and scraped on their metal rings as a body passed through the fabric; the metal legs of a chair screeched as it was dragged closer to her bed. A body settled itself, and then a warm calloused hand slid under hers where it lay on top of the bedding.

"You gotta wake up soon, Sis. We're goin' nuts here," Sota said in a low voice, massaging her cold fingers.

_Yes, he'll do_. Kagome turned her head towards her brother and opened her eyes.

"_Sis!_" Sota's face broke out into a wide grin. He leaned forward and planted an exuberant kiss on her cheek, then jumped to his feet. "I'll go get Yash!"

"No." She tightened her grip as his expression changed. "I want to go home, Sota."

"Home?"

"To the shrine… please, Sota. Take me home."

He carefully studied her face before slowly nodding. "All right. Give me a few minutes to organize something. The only reason I'm here instead of Yash is because he's in some kind of emergency meeting with Shimano, Sessaki and Kogashu."

Kagome gave a small smile, but held onto his hand. "Thanks, Sota."

"Why don't you want me to…?"

Her eyelashes fluttered closed, and she sighed. "I'm not ready to face him… them… answer questions… I just can't."

"Okay." He stooped to kiss her forehead. "Put in a good word for me when your husband finds out… I'll go locate Akagane. If anyone can sneak you out of here, she's the one."

Sota was as good as his word and returned a few minutes later with Akagane, who had a bundle of clothing tucked under her arm and wore a disapproving expression.

"Obaa-chan? Are you sure you want to do this?" In reply, Kagome sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Akagane exchanged a worried glance with Sota before holding out a set of fleeces. "The story is, you're one of the first-year female cadets; you felt sick in class and threw up on the way to the toilet. I loaned you my spare gear and gained permission to escort you home." As Sota stepped outside the curtains, Kagome quickly dressed in the garments and stepped into a pair of gym shoes that were a size too small.

"My scent on the clothes should disguise yours, and I'm tweaking your appearance to resemble my classmate. You're about the same height and build, but her hair is shorter and her eyes are darker." Akagane concentrated, imbuing a leaf with her _youki _before pinning it into Kagome's hair, adding, "Because of Ojii-chan's junkyard-dog disposition, the nurses will give your cubicle a wide berth for the next few minutes even though they think Sota's here. All we have to do is get you down to the service entrance and into the taxi."

"Service entrance?"

"My mom and I used it to visit my dad at the Armoury when I was little," she replied. "It's unguarded."

Sota slipped back inside the enclosed space, snapping shut a cell phone. "All set. The taxi will be there in five minutes or less."

Akagane quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Make yourself scarce so they'll think you're still sitting with Kagome."

"Yes, ma'am." He snapped off a salute before frowning at his disguised sister. "I _really_ don't agree with this; promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise," she replied stonily.

Akagane's simple ruse worked extremely well; her solicitousness in escorting the 'sick cadet' convinced the few people who saw them that the unfortunate girl was in good hands. They were out the service entrance and into the waiting taxi in no time flat, but Kagome didn't begin to breathe freely until the Imperial complex receded behind the vehicle.

The shrine gates were still closed and locked, so Akagane came with her up the long, wet staircase while the cab waited down in the street. As they paused under the dripping _torii_, the vixen peered at the house before catching hold of the young woman's sleeve. "Obaa-chan, I don't like this; let me call Ojii-chan…"

"I can't stop you from calling him, but I really need some time to myself… before I have to pretend to be someone I'm not." Her bleak expression unnerved Akagane.

"I figure that you have between half an hour and forty-five minutes, tops, before the meeting is over and the shit hits the fan when Ojii-chan finds out that you've flown the coop."

"Thanks," Kagome said, smiling wanly. "I appreciate the risk you took to sneak me out of there." Akagane watched her trudge across the courtyard towards the house. Chewing her lip and rubbing one foot against the other as she debated on how best to avoid Yashita's considerable ire, she made a decision before bounding down the stairs to the idling taxi.

The fresh wood of the well house walls gleamed in the light drizzle; Kagome pondered this, plus the structure's newly tiled roof, as she slid open the entry door and stepped into the foyer. The silence wrapped around her as she shucked Akagane's spare shoes. _Ojii-chan must still be in Chiba… Touma would be at the Imperial Household offices, and Mom's probably wedding planning._

When Yashita nearly tore her bedroom door off its hinges eighteen minutes later, he was greeted by the alluring sight of a naked young woman standing in front of her mirror. All those bare curves were momentarily distracting, but her reflected expression stopped him cold. He watched her hands move over her sleek, smooth, undamaged skin; even the white mark of the Jewel's emergence from her body was gone. When she raised her eyes to meet his in the mirror, he was taken aback by her dark, anguished glance.

Dropping his rain-soaked fatigue jacket onto the floor, he strode forward and scooped her shivering form into his arms. Carrying her over to the bed, he sent her long bow clattering to the floor as he flipped back the covers. After tucking her between the sheets, he stripped out of his trousers and joined her. Holding her close, he bit back a multitude of questions and concentrated on soothing her with his touch.

It took a long time, but Kagome finally whimpered as if giving up a struggle and burrowed into his chest, her fingers twisting into his t-shirt. As the first sob welled up in her throat, Yashita wrapped himself around her and held on, waiting patiently for the storm to pass. When she was hiccupping quietly, he brushed back her bangs and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Kagome snuffled miserably, half-heartedly wiping at her face as the tears continued to flow. "I-I couldn't draw my bow," she confessed.

Yashita thought rapidly while continuing to stroke her hair. "Why were you testing yourself?" he asked in a carefully neutral tone, and was deeply concerned when she began trembling again. "Tell me, _koishii_… tell me so I can help… please."

"I've lost my strength," she whispered, and he knew there was more to this than being out of practice with the weapon.

"How?"

"The Jewel," Kagome replied through chattering teeth.

"I don't understand," Yashita murmured, deeply puzzled. "What does the Jewel have to do with it?" The young woman shuddered, her icy hands sneaking up under his shirt.

"I was supposed to die, so that my soul could reseal the Jewel. Kikyo took my place because she wanted me to live."

He tightened his embrace, appalled at the very idea he still might have lost her to the infernal pink bauble when all was said and done. "Kikyo protected you? That was incredibly noble… keh. She really _had_ changed before she died again." The girl in his arms sniffled loudly, bringing him back to the main question. Choosing his words carefully, he asked, "Did the Jewel somehow twist her wish?"

There was the barest of nods against his damp chest, and then a very long silence as she screwed up her courage. "I'm human now, Inuyasha… an ordinary woman, without any powers or special abilities. The Jewel took everything…" Clawed fingers tilted up her chin, breaking her off in mid-sentence.

Amber eyes full of warmth and tenderness gave her pause. "You'll always be _extraordinary_ to me; don't forget that." Kagome was struck speechless; after a moment of silence, in which her madly-whirling brain only gained speed, Yashita said slowly, "In a way, I think the Jewel may have done you a favour."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"A very long time ago, you said you were afraid that you wouldn't be able to meet my expectations." When she nodded, he continued, "You've had quite a few labels hung on you, like 'the Celestial Bodyguard', 'the Protector of the Jewel', 'the Phoenix of Legend', 'the Reincarnation'… 'the Weapon'… and you've lived up to each and every one of them. Now, your slate has been wiped clean and you can decide your own course." As Kagome gaped at him, he continued, "You might feel like you've lost a part of your identity, but in reality, you've actually regained a bit of who you were before you went through the well."

"B-but I can't talk to Fenik or Midoriko," she said miserably. "They helped me when things became difficult… between us or on the quest."

"I'm sorry that you've lost their guidance, but from now on, you have to make your own decisions and your own mistakes. Time seemed to pause while you were on the other side; it's now moving forward." He fell quiet as she digested his words. After giving her a few moments to think, he asked, "What happened to Midoriko?"

"She said she would ascend…"

"That's good, isn't it? You brought her peace; that's an accomplishment. As for your sword, he was blood-forged specifically for you, so I'm sure that he'll find a way to let you know he's around… like when Tetsusaiga growled at me the night before the final battle." She looked so mournful that Yashita couldn't decide whether to be jealous or sympathetic.

"Where _is_ Fenik?" she asked.

"At the forge; apparently Totosai went off on a truly spectacular rant about how the House of the West consistently mistreats his works of art," Yashita grinned. "While the old man gnashed his gums and wailed, his apprentice quietly promised Kira that you'd have Fenik back in time for the Emperor's birthday."

She fiddled with the neckline of his t-shirt, feeling the distinctive bumps of the rosary underneath. "It doesn't bother you… that I'm not the same person you fell in love with?" she mumbled.

He chuckled softly, nuzzling her hair. "Five centuries ago, we were together for only a year and a half; while that brief time with you was incredibly intense, I could hardly claim to truly _know_ you by the end of it." Yashita pressed another kiss to her forehead. "On this end of time, I had twenty years to fall in love with you all over again _before_ you went through the well… when you were still an 'ordinary woman'."

As his words sank in, she clung to him like he was her anchor. Yashita began rumbling deep in his chest as he held onto her just as tightly, soothing away her fears. "I'm here for you, Kagome; anything you need, anything you want to talk about… I'm here." He wondered why her scent abruptly flooded with sadness and her tears again started to flow.

Unable to decipher her suffering expression, he resumed purring. "It's all right, _koishii_… whenever you're ready, I'll listen." That reassurance only made her cling more tightly, which in turn puzzled him even more over the source of her distress, but he smoothed his hands up and down her back instead of questioning her further.

In a little while, her sobs trailed off and she searched for a dry area of fabric. "Just a minute," he said, letting go long enough to sit up, strip off his t-shirt and tenderly dab her eyes, then tossed the damp garment onto the floor beside his trousers. Taking her into his arms again, he cuddled her against his bare chest. "Take a little break, Kagome. Naraku wasn't defeated in a day, and no one expects you to recover just like that."

Kagome sighed deeply and rested her head over his heart while he ran his claws through her hair. Letting the sound of his heartbeat and his gentle touch soothe her turbulent thoughts, she drifted off into that warm, drowsy zone… until the cadence thudding beneath her ear identified itself. "Our heartbeats… they're the same," she mumbled.

"Ever since you came back through the well for the final time," he said contentedly.

"So that means… you knew something was up today before you found out I'd disappeared," Kagome mumbled, peering up at him through her bangs.

"Yeah. Akagane called me on her cell to 'fess up, luckily before I tore a hole through the wall on my way out of the meeting."

"It wasn't her fault; I kinda bullied her and Sota into busting me out."

"I figured as much. Don't worry; I'll only make them scrub the latrines two or three times," he teased.

"Will I be disciplined?" she asked apprehensively.

"Technically you went AWOL, but I expect Sessaki will let it slide."

She sighed again and allowed his presence to soothe her while the rain pattered against her bedroom window. "Tell me about Miroku and Sango?" she asked, wanting to hear his voice as much as she wanted news of their lost friends.

"You'll have to ask Shimano, since he lived at the village with them. I had to be within touching range of Sess' aura for almost a hundred years, so we only visited for important occasions while he consolidated his power. We went back to help with the village's Spring rice planting, but my _youki _reacted badly at being so close to the place where we lost you, and Sess had to bundle me off like an obnoxious pup to prevent a scene." Yashita was silent for a few moments before continuing, "I was in better shape when Kohaku got married about six years later; Rin was so excited about seeing everyone again that Sess couldn't say 'no'."

"Who did Kohaku marry?"

"One of the orphan girls from the village destroyed by the Band of Seven; her name was Chiyo. I met Miroku and Sango's brats at the same time… two little boys the spitting images of the houshi and a brand-new baby daughter, named after you." Kagome went utterly still in his arms, and her scent again became heavy. A vague suspicion formed at the back of Yashita's mind, but he dismissed it when she seemed to shake off whatever was bothering her and her breathing steadied as her body relaxed. He adjusted his hold to make sure she stayed asleep, supremely happy to hold her and listen to the rain.

She dreamed of being trapped alone in the dark, helplessly listening to the crying of a distant baby, and woke up in the midst of a panic attack.

The pattern was set for weeks to come.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Two weeks later… **_

"May I extend sincere congratulations on your singular honour, Lady Kagome?" Suzume said, his narrow face enlivened by a brilliant smile.

"Thank you," she replied, bowing politely. Her movement dislodged the precisely-positioned cordon of the Imperial decoration she had received an hour earlier in a hushed private ceremony; the sparrow-youkai darted forward to straighten the broad band of colourful silk. "I think I was more nervous about being presented with this medal than I was facing Naraku," she confessed as he fussily tweaked the white-enamelled sunburst circled by golden chrysanthemums now secured to her kimono.

"You have been in the Imperial presence before, so why would you have cause for concern?" he asked, fixing her with his bright, beady eyes.

"Of course; but coming so soon after… to be the focus of so much attention… I just wasn't sure if I could keep it all together." Her fingers twisted the rich material of her sleeve; Suzume frowned at this sign of stress.

"You did well, Lady Kagome. You accepted this award as a representative of your entire unit… for the monk, for the demon-slayer and for your hanyou." A cloud passed over her pretty face; he wondered but continued, "Lord Kogashu will arrive shortly to collect you at the appropriate moment." Bowing, he withdrew from the antechamber of the Imperial Palace currently doing duty as a dressing room, and she was alone with her thoughts.

Not exactly alone, but she found herself highly reluctant to approach the other being in the room for fear her heart would break.

Rolling her neck to relieve some of the tension creeping up from her shoulders, she again reviewed the procedure for the afternoon's special court celebration of the Emperor's birthday. _I wonder what on earth His Imperial Majesty was told? I'm sure it isn't every day he awards medals for mythical victories that took place several centuries ago!_

She'd been somewhat taken aback two weeks before, on the evening of the day following her 'escape' from the infirmary, when Touma had arrived at the shrine bearing the official notification of the medal ceremony. At her plaintive, "Don't I even have time to mourn?" the rest of her family had exchanged glances, but apparently the traditional forty-nine day mourning period simply did not apply to a modern Celestial Bodyguard. She was also plainly appalled to find out that she was expected to attend a victory party celebrating Naraku's defeat as soon as possible.

Her near-panicked reaction managed to stall the victory party until after the New Year's celebrations, raising official concerns that all was not well with the young woman.

Even though Kagome attended the protocol training sessions in Touma's offices every morning for ten days, usually followed by lunch with Shimano or Yashita at the Armoury, it was impossible for those who loved her to miss the darkness in her eyes and in her scent, which grew heavier with each passing day. By the end of the training, she was absolute perfection in her turnout and in her deportment… as perfect as a porcelain doll, and as hollow.

Yashita was beside himself with worry, but his gentle inquiries caused her to retreat even further into her shell. He continued to stay over at the shrine every night, trying to be as understanding as possible, even when Kagome emphatically rebuffed his tentative attempts to re-establish a deeper intimacy. His presence did nothing to mute the nightmares that continued to stalk her sleep, leaving her hollow-eyed and pale in the mornings, a shadow of her former self.

_Kogashu will be here soon._ With that thought, she rose to her feet and squared her shoulders. _I have to do this, but it just hurts… so much…_ Forcing herself to look across the room at the sword reposing in a starkly beautiful holder on top of an exquisite rosewood chest, a huge lump rose in her throat and her chest tightened. Fenikkusuken's gleaming black leather-covered sheath and gilded blade guard were accentuated by a new red, gold and green tasselled silk cord now swinging from the hilt. She hadn't carried any weapons during the medal presentation, but now the full arsenal was required.

Slowly shouldering her unusable long bow and freshly-polished quiver, she steeled herself for the worst. _He's lost to me, just like Miroku or Sango or Kaede…_ Fiercely biting her lip to stave off the tears, Kagome reached for the katana. It felt strangely heavy, and the lump grew larger. _Will I ever be able to perform the Imperial kata with him? _ Swallowing hard, she took hold of the hilt and pulled the blade partially free of the sheath.

The cleaned and honed blade shone brightly, looking very much as it had the day she was presented with it a year and a half earlier. "You look good, Fenik… really good," she choked out, hoping he could hear. Turning the weapon over in her hands, her brow furrowed at a chop mark newly-stamped into the fang just under the blade guard. Squinting at the symbol, she risked wiping away her tears on her silken sleeve for a better look, then gave a watery smile. "Totosai finally claimed you for his own, huh?" Sliding the blade back into place, she pressed her lips to the hilt… and was rewarded with a deep thrum that vibrated right through her body.

"Fenik?" she whispered, scarcely daring to hope, and the weapon cheerfully hummed again.

When Kogashu stepped into the antechamber a few moments later, he was confronted with an apparently-distraught Celestial Bodyguard sobbing over her sword. "Kagome! _Shit_… what's wrong?" he demanded, quickly closing the door behind him. He was flabbergasted when the young woman flashed a brilliant smile, her eyes shining with happiness even as the tears streamed down.

"He's still with me," she said, as if that explained everything.

"_Who's _still with you?" Kogashu warily asked, privately wondering if her mental train had finally jumped its track. She shook her head, still smiling, and hugged her sword. Puzzled, he extracted a handkerchief out of the voluminous sleeve of his court costume and held it out to her. "Wipe your eyes and blow your nose, princess. If I take you out there all teary-eyed, Yashita and Sessaki will think I had something to do with it, and then the guardsmen will be scraping me off the floorboards with a trowel."

She gratefully accepted the handkerchief, her soul feeling lighter than it had in days. Kogashu cocked his head to one side, inspecting the intimate way she held the katana, then thoughtlessly reached out to tap the gilded pommel cap. His fingertip didn't even make contact, because a stream of silver sparks shot out of the scabbard and the katana audibly _hissed_. Kagome giggled and soothingly stroked the sharkskin-bound grip. "Behave yourself, Fenik," she chided as she handed back the damp fabric square.

"What was wrong with your sword?"

"Nothing… absolutely nothing. He's perfect."

The baffled wolf prince scratched his ear, then shrugged. "I dunno about 'perfect'… maybe 'perfectly annoying'. Shall we get on with it, then? The ceremony is about to start."

As Kagome took his arm, she asked, "I'm curious, wolfling… what story was spun to justify this medal?"

"The Imperial Family isn't as out of the loop as you might think."

That night, Yashita was mightily perturbed when Kagome brought her sword to bed, falling asleep with it tucked under her chin. He did his best to not resent the way that she curled around it like a lover, leaving him to contemplate her back into the depths of the night.

She dreamed of grasping tentacles and glowing nightmare eyes… and the vivid fear brought her lurching upright and into his arms, her heart thundering in both of their chests.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**During the New Year's holiday…**_

"Granddaughter, I really must insist that you are properly married on this side of the well as soon as possible!" The truculent old man glared at her, his hands fisted on his hips as he blocked the doorway of the main shrine, handily preventing her escape.

Kagome fidgeted unhappily, wishing desperately that either Kioko or Touma were in the vicinity to fend off the elder Higurashi. Upon his return from Chiba, once he was over the shock of the damage to the 'national historic site' and had digested the revelation that Inuyasha was now known as Lord Yashita Nishiyori of the Western Lands as well as Sensei Yashita of the Imperial Military Academy, he had become positively terrier-like in his insistence that Kagome make her relationship with her hanyou legal on this end of time 'to save the family honour'.

_What was I __thinking__ when I told Inuyasha that I wanted to stay here for the New Year's holiday instead of visiting the fortress? _"Ojii-chan, I _am_ married to Yashita..."

"Yashita_-san_. You should show your husband his due respect by referring to him properly. Why haven't you taken up your wifely duties and moved into his home? It is unseemly for you to remain here at the shrine like a child!"

Kagome closed her eyes and counted to ten. "I'm not ready, Ojii-chan," she gritted out.

"Not ready? Then why do you welcome him into your bed? Irresponsible, granddaughter… highly irresponsible. What if you become pregnant?" His tirade was abruptly shut off when Kagome's fist collided with the sturdy timber next to his shoulder; he was sure he heard something crack, and it wasn't the wood.

He stared at the young woman, her eyes hidden by her bangs, as she held onto the doorframe with a white-knuckled grip, blood dripping onto the wooden floor. The only sound was her laboured breathing before she executed a shallow bow. "I apologize for sullying the sacred precincts," she muttered through clenched teeth. "I'll be at the clinic if anyone's looking for me." Straightening with an obvious effort, she pushed past him and headed across the courtyard to the house.

Yashita was extremely unimpressed with the splint adorning Kagome's hand when he returned shortly thereafter, but he chose to focus on soothing her unhappiness with the projected six weeks of disability she now faced without her enhanced healing abilities, rather than the conversation that led up to the injury. He politely listened to the elder Higurashi's fussing while the young woman sat silent and miserable beside him. While not grinding his fangs too loudly, he wrapped his hand around her fist, then pointed out that his wife had recently gone through a highly traumatic experience and he was willing to wait until she was ready.

Grandfather Higurashi grumped and huffed, plainly put out that Yashita didn't see things his way, but he finally agreed that perhaps it was best to give Kagome time to recover… but not much longer, he declared. The forty-nine days of mourning were over, and the wedding should take place as soon as possible.

Touma and Kioko had been watching in worried silence from the sidelines; after exchanging a glance, he cleared his throat. "We would be more than happy to formalize our relationship at _Setsubun. _The traditional lunar new year celebrations are an auspicious time for new beginnings." As the elder Higurashi's attention swung to the other 'irregular' couple in the family, Kagome slumped against Yashita's side. He gave her a comforting hug while Touma emphasized to Grandfather Higurashi that it would take a Herculean effort for his lady mother to organize suitable festivities on such short notice, but he was reasonably certain that she would rise to the occasion.

That concession seemed to placate the old man, especially when he realized that his family was gaining not one but _two_ scions of a noble house. When he took himself off to look up the genealogy scrolls in the storage shed, everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"You sure you want to be rushed into a wedding only to keep a grumpy old man quiet? If it isn't this, he'll find something else to bitch about," Yashita warned.

Touma slung his arm around Kioko's shoulders and tugged her against his side, smiling fondly down at the blushing woman. "Sooner rather than later suits us just fine," he said. "He has old-fashioned sensibilities, so I can't blame him for wanting his family to conform to societal expectations."

"_Human_ society, you mean; does he have _any_ idea that you're an inu-youkai?"

Fangs glinted as Touma briefly dropped his concealment spell. "Not a clue; just like he doesn't know that Kioko will be accompanied by another important guest… under her _uchikake_."

Kagome went perfectly rigid as she and Yashita stared at the other couple, who were smiling with all the quiet contentment of a pair of cream-lapping cats. "Y-you're _p-pregnant_?" the hanyou finally stuttered.

"The signs so far are positive," Touma blandly allowed, his dark eyes gleaming with amusement.

"In other words, your scent has changed," Yashita said, giving Kioko a direct look; she nodded shyly. Glancing at Touma, he asked, "May I?"

"If my lady permits."

Yashita approached Kioko, who smiled brightly up at him before tilting her head on the side. He bent down and inhaled deeply before backing up, wearing a toothy grin. "Congratulations."

Touma cocked his head. "You can detect that?" he asked in surprise.

"My nose isn't as good as yours, but I can tell there's a difference in her scent."

Kagome silently rose and crossed the room to kiss her mother's cheek; she hesitated only a moment before bestowing the same sign of affection on Touma. "I'm very happy for you," she said, clasping their hands; Touma had to be careful of the splint. Bowing, she left the room; they heard her rapidly ascend the stairs.

Touma waited until Kagome's bedroom door closed before meeting Yashita's worried gaze. "Her scent is as heavy as it was before her sword was returned to her; what's going on?"

Yashita sighed and ran his claws through his bangs. "I have absolutely no idea… Okaa-san, do you have any clue as to what else might be bothering Kagome, besides the obvious? Losing her powers, losing her friends…?"

Kioko shook her head. "There are stages of grief that someone must go through; her outburst this afternoon is typical." She smiled, a bit ruefully. "Not long after my husband passed away, I smashed the kitchen window in a moment of sheer fury that he was gone and I was alone."

"Kagome appears to be suffering from depression," Touma carefully suggested. "Grieving is one thing… but her sense of loss seems to go much deeper, like she's missing part of herself."

Yashita nodded thoughtfully, rubbing the tip of his ear. "She seems to think of herself as somehow a lesser being without her enhanced powers… look sharp. Here comes the old man."

Touma's concealment spell flowed over his features, removing the cobalt stripes and his claws from view just as he snapped his fingers. "We both know an expert in dealing with depression, grieving and loss."

Yashita's golden eyes sharpened. "Yeah. We should have called her right at the beginning."

The need for outside assistance was emphasized an hour later, when Yashita attempted to open Kagome's bedroom door. Locking it was purely a symbolic gesture, considering that he could remove the entire panel with merely a flick of his wrist, but he was crushed. He looked around at Kioko, who had paused in her own doorway at his dismayed noise. "What did I do?" he asked in confusion.

Kioko quickly came forward and hugged him. "Nothing, Inuyasha… you've done nothing wrong," she said fiercely.

"She hasn't let me to touch her since the night before the final battle," Yashita murmured tightly. "She brings that damn sword to bed every night, and her wedding ring sits on her desk, gathering dust."

The twosome considered the mystery of the locked door, and the young woman secured on the other side of it. "We'd better get to the bottom of this, and quickly," Kioko said, squeezing his hand. "Touma said that the victory party is now scheduled for the middle of next month, but I honestly don't think she's ready."

"I don't think so, either, but the Court is beginning to talk. It's been delayed for five hundred years; we'll have to find some way to help her cope."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**First day of classes after the New Year's break**_

The rain poured down in the grey of early morning as Shimano's car idled next to the entry door of the Higurashi home. Akagane dozed in the back seat; it was comfortably quiet in the sedan after the excitement of the recent holiday. _The kid better not take too long; Sessaki's always a stickler for punctuality the first morning of classes after the break… and I know Yashita hasn't been staying here since Kagome locked him out last week, so he'll be in fine form to kick some cadet ass._ He didn't look up from his paper or his steaming travel mug of tea when the house door slammed, but he did startle when his window was sharply rapped.

Hatless and coatless, Kagome impatiently banged on the streaming glass.

Frowning, he unrolled the window, but he didn't have a chance to chastise her before she blurted out, "Where are they?"

"Where are _who_?" he asked, stalling for time.

"Sango and Miroku… Kaede and Shiori?"

"They're dead, Kagome," he said flatly.

Her beseeching gaze instantly turned icy. "I _know_ _that, _dammit! Where are their _graves_?"

The kitsune regarded her solemnly, probably judging her level of sanity, before he slowly nodded. "All right. I'll show you; grab an umbrella."

She wiped the water out of her face. "Screw that. A little rain won't hurt me."

"Humans are fragile, Kagome," he said pointedly, and was rewarded with an absolutely poisonous glare.

"Just show me where the hell they are. Sota's brushing his teeth; we have five minutes."

Shimano tried to stare her down and failed miserably, while she became wetter and more furious. He finally handed his tea over his shoulder to a now wide-awake Akagane and neatly folded his paper. "Fine. Don't blame me if you come down sick." Kagome muttered something rather vile under her breath, but he pretended not to hear.

She backed up as he exited the car; with a final disapproving look at her weather-inappropriate clothing, he turned away and headed across the courtyard. Kagome was right on his heels, jogging to keep up with his longer strides as he made for the tall fence next to the well house. This wooden barrier held back the lush forest that covered the rest of the grounds, making the shrine a green oasis in the midst of the city. "Our first choice for the burial ground was the area under the Goshinboku, but then we realized we couldn't put anything where you might see it. Yash identified the future locations of the well house, the shrine proper, the family home and where the forest began, so we went from there. The fence went up before you were born, to keep a curious little girl from accidentally messing up the flow of time."

The kitsune fluidly leapt over the barrier; Kagome heard metal grate against metal, and then one panel of the fence swung inward. Shimano pocketed a padlock as he held the gate open and she hurried through. It was dark and wet as he led her deeper into the dripping undergrowth, but she didn't complain. "Better bring clippers next time; we let the path become overgrown to disguise it," he commented. Half-blinded in the dim light, Kagome grabbed the tail of his jacket. Shimano reached back and caught hold of her uninjured hand; if he noticed that she was shivering, he didn't comment.

"Here we are," he announced, stopping beneath an ancient spreading magnolia.

Kagome looked around, puzzled. "Where are the grave markers?"

"Look carefully. They're all around us."

Squinting into the gloom, Kagome scanned the vicinity. Finally, her eye picked up an apparently-random cluster of small boulders… and then another and another, scattered beneath the trees and stretching away into the undergrowth, dozens and _dozens_ of them. Smooth ones, jagged ones, small ones, big ones… newer ones standing tall, older ones sinking into the loam under thick coats of lichen.

"That's Etsu and her second family's graves… and Shiori's," Shimano said, squeezing her fingers as he pointed at a particularly large grouping of stones about twenty feet away. "Now that you're back permanently, we can start visiting them again. I snuck in to do a little annual clean-up for the past twenty years, but the area's due for a major tidying."

"So… many…" Kagome murmured in surprise.

"This was the village's burial ground for three hundred and fifty years; there's lots of people here, not just your family," he commented as he led her towards a large granite boulder sheltering under the magnolia's branches, surrounded by a fan-shaped array of smaller stones. "Kaede, Sango, Miroku and Kirara are here…"

"K-kirara?"

At her stricken look, Shimano smiled gently. "She wasn't a kitten when she fought alongside us, Kagome. Just before she died, she told us that she'd been Midoriko's companion in her youth. That would make her about two hundred years old in the Sengoku Jidai, and she died three hundred years after the well closed." When Kagome barely stifled a sob, he turned and opened the front of his jacket, pulling her inside the heavy garment.

Shimano held her tightly, his chin resting on her head as she struggled to control her emotions. "Kirara's descendents are still with us, Okaa-san. Until the beginning of the twentieth century, the Sunset Shrine was famous for its resident population of unusual twin-tailed cats." The young woman's dark head snapped up, her grey eyes wide.

"Buyo's a neko-youkai… wearing a concealment spell?" she squeaked.

He chuckled at the stunned look on her face. "Nope. He's just a regular ol' pussy-cat, because we weren't sure when your powers began to develop. We used the chaos of the Great Kanto Earthquake in 1923 as a cover to remove the neko-youkai from the shrine; by the time you came along, no one remembered they'd ever been here."

"Where are they now?"

"Scattered throughout the family; between the two of them, Masa and Shina Kosaru are owned by half a dozen. One of Shina's neko-youkai is about to have a litter, and she wants to give you a kitten. It's become a tradition that each descendent has a fire-cat in their home, so Yash will have to put up with one bossing him around." Kagome went very still in his embrace and he mentally cursed his slip of the tongue while waiting for her inevitable question.

"S-sango a-and M-miroku… were my ancestors?" she finally asked in a very small voice.

Shimano soothingly rubbed her shoulders while framing his answer. "Yes. The main branch of the family took the surname 'Higurashi' in the Meiji era."

A short silence ensued while he could practically hear her mind turning over. "I was groped by my own ancestor… unbelievable."

"How many people can claim a living history lesson like that?" he chuckled, squeezing her.

"But then why aren't Masa and Shina Higurashis? Aren't they my cousins?"

"Their great-grandmother was a Higurashi who married _her_ distant cousin, a fellow descended from Kohaku's line, which had taken the name 'Kosaru' back in the day. The granny was a formidable old girl, known to kilt up her kimono skirts, chase down opportunistic kitsunes, and thrash them for ruining her afternoon tea party."

"Who could that have been, I wonder?"

"I have no idea," he grinned, showing the tips of his fangs. "She took exception to her delicious _ohagi_ being replaced by charmed leaves." Shimano sobered. "You were the right person with the right lineage, born in the right place at the right time. You did good, Kagome."

Kagome sighed heavily and leaned against him, soaking up his warmth while a myriad of emotions ran rampant through her head. Shimano cuddled her close, glad that he was the one sharing this moment with her. "I think I've made three people late on the first day of the new session," she finally said, reluctantly moving away.

"Write me an excuse note, Okaa-san?" he teased before tucking her under his arm; she tried to pull away, her intentions to stay plainly obvious. "No way, Kagome. You're not lurking around out here without at least an umbrella. The gate won't be locked, so you can come back once you're properly dressed." He began walking her through the misty trees. While she pouted, he mused, "It's really pretty in the spring, when the magnolia is in full bloom and dropping pink petals over the grass. Nice place to sit and reminisce, with a picnic lunch. Before you were born, Kogane and I would bring the kits here for an afternoon and tell them stories about the slayer, the houshi, the hanyou and the miko who changed the world."

"I'm really not that special… not anymore," she murmured regretfully as they stepped through the gate.

Shimano stopped in his tracks and took her by the shoulders. "You are _very_ special to us, Okaa-san, and you have no idea how _happy_ we are that you'll be with us for centuries to come. I can imagine how hard it is for you right now, because you've just said goodbye to everyone on that side, but try and cheer up a little, okay? You're worrying me."

She gave him a tired smile. "Thanks, Ship-dip. I hope I feel better soon, because I have to make nice at a party I don't want to attend in another week."

"The party's been _delayed_ a few centuries until you could attend, Kagome. Suggestion? Let your husband help you through this difficult time; don't shut him out." He stooped to kiss her forehead before pulling the gate closed behind them. As they headed across the wet pavement, he glared at his car and its suspiciously steamed-up windows. "Aw, _hell_, are those two making out in the back seat _already_?"

"Chip off the old houshi, eh?" she suggested in a wan attempt at humour.

"Sota better not take after Miroku, or I'll be locking Akagane up until she's two hundred and ten," Shimano declared before thumping on the foggy glass with perhaps a little more force than necessary.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Second week of January…**_

"What's all this?" Kagome asked in dismay, eyeing the silken garments in hues of rose and green draped over her bed. She had just emerged from an after-breakfast soak, her wet hair wound up in a towel, to discover her formally-dressed mother laying out a selection of delicately carved wooden boxes on her desk.

Kioko turned around, smiling gamely. "It's the victory party today, dear… surely you didn't forget?"

"I thought it wasn't supposed to be until tonight!" she exclaimed, her chest immediately tightening.

"Lord Sessaki suggested that we also acknowledge your coming-of-age with a belated _Seijinshiki_ party and make a day of it."

Her heart rate accelerating, Kagome gave her mother a panicked look. "Mom, I really don't…"

"Oh, yes, you do," Sota interrupted from the doorway. "There's a whole bunch of people playing hooky today from the Academy, the photographer and caterers are standing by, and Mom made me wear _this_, so hurry up before I start itching in embarrassing places." He turned from side to side, showing off wide-legged striped hakama, two layers of immaculate kimono, and to complete the ensemble, a cobalt silk haori adorned with formal crests embroidered in silver thread.

Kagome peered at three familiar stylized dogs chasing their tails, but this time they enclosed a six-petalled flower. Noticing her interest, Sota ran his finger over the embroidery. "This is Touma's family crest as the First Sword of the Western Lands. Pretty sharp, huh?" After an encouraging pat on her back, Sota disappeared to help Touma organize Grandpa Higurashi, who had coped remarkably well with the recently-imparted knowledge that Kioko's fiancé was a full-blooded inu-youkai.

To her surprise, Suzume arrived a moment after that and set about readying her for the day. The sparrow-youkai chattered away with her mother; it took Kagome another cup of tea to realize that he must have dressed Kioko while she was soaking in the bathtub. Twenty minutes later, she was ready, her hair twisted up by elegant combs and her body cinched into the hand-painted green _furisode_ kimono gifted to her the previous winter by Rin. As Kioko carefully fastened a delicate spray of handmade silk flowers into her coiffure, and then pinned the circular 'dogwood' brooch onto the elaborate layered obi while Suzume made sure the sleeves hid her splint, Kagome soberly inspected herself in the mirror and was struck by a morbid thought. _I wonder if it's harder being alive and feeling dead, or being dead and forced to live?_

"Kagome… it would please Yashita greatly if you wore your wedding ring," Kioko said, offering the silver-toned band on her palm. The young woman decisively shook her head, setting the silk flowers to dancing. "Would you at least wear it as a pendant?" Her mother was plainly distressed, so she acquiesced rather than explain her refusal in front of Suzume. The dresser produced a thin silver chain from one of the jewel cases, and Kagome tucked the impromptu necklace under the layered neckline of her kimono.

A beaming Grandfather Higurashi met her at the foot of the stairs, every inch the proud patriarch as he praised her appearance; she dredged up a smile and pinned it on her face, as artificial as the flowers in her hair. Touma appeared, dressed identically to Sota and bearing a long, fluffy white twist in his hands. "What is _that_?" Kagome demanded, momentarily startled out of her dark musings.

He smiled broadly before carefully draping the luxurious fur stole around her shoulders. "Lady Yukihime thought you might like to borrow this; she wore it on her _Seijinshiki_. Before that, it was Lady Rin's _mogi_ gift from Lord Sessaki."

Kagome fingered the soft fur before glancing around the circle of smiling faces. "I am honoured," she replied mechanically, shrinking a little more inside.

"Let's go! I'm ready for my close-up!" Sota proclaimed, receiving a good-natured swat from his mother.

As the group moved towards the foyer and the waiting limousine, Kagome steeled herself to maintain a serene façade through what was sure to be a very trying day. _I must do this. It isn't for me, it's for everyone else... my duty, I suppose_.

There were photography stops along the way at the Meiji Temple and in the Imperial gardens before they arrived at the hotel in time for lunch, where they were joined by the rest of the extended family… who came bearing gifts. From the House of the West came a slender dagger that momentarily gave her pause until she remembered that a 'woman's knife' was customary in traditional families. Coupled with the bolts of exquisite silk from Touma's family, there was a clear indication that she was expected to quickly take on the role of a married woman. There was a small awkward moment when Yashita presented her with a finely carved white jade bracelet as her _Seijinshiki_ gift. She felt a pang at creating the artificial distance between them, and couldn't quite meet his eyes when she thanked him. He was very understanding… much more so than she thought she deserved, and the guilt added to the burden on her heart.

Smiling on command until her cheeks ached throughout another photo session, she docilely endured constant joking and teasing as she posed and posed again with various guests, including one picture where she and Rin stood between Yashita and Sessaki. The photographer especially liked that image, of the two human Ladies of the West framed by their silver-haired, golden-eyed youkai husbands, and he snapped several versions of it. As Sessaki and Rin moved off, Yashita gave her shoulder a lingering squeeze as he made room for Shimano. The kitsune winked at the hanyou and scooped Kagome into his arms; the photographer chuckled at the unorthodox 'family portrait' that resulted. "At least your smile is real in this one," Shimano murmured in her ear as he handed her over to Yashita with a significant look.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it any more, the photographer's assistant was packing up his equipment; she sank into one of the chairs used in the group shots and took several deep, calming breaths. A glass was pressed into her hand; Sota winked as he plopped down beside her. "How are you holding up, Sis?"

"I'm glad it's over," she truthfully replied, discovering that the juice had been mixed with something fizzy as she gratefully sipped the cold liquid.

"Over? It's only just _starting_, Kagome. There's a banquet being set out down the hall, there are speeches planned… and several dozen barrels of saké." He looked over as she slumped dejectedly. "Buck up, sis. A victory party like this only comes around once every five hundred years." His eyebrows disappeared into his bangs at her defeated groan.

"I want to go home," she whimpered; he recoiled.

"No way! I have _no_ intention of scrubbing any more latrines this year!" he exclaimed as he scuttled off.

Later, from her position at the head table, she felt strangely disassociated from the whirl of activity and the laughter, and was even more conscious than before of her inability to detect auras in this mixed group. When the party broke up into less formal groupings, she stayed close to Yashita's side, much to his obvious pleasure. She had drunk quite a bit of saké during the many toasts, and was feeling more than a little tipsy; his arm around her waist supported her as she was re-introduced to the courtiers. Some of the faces were indeed familiar; she was pleased to recognize Lady Ichige as well as several others.

The waiters continued to make the rounds with brimming cups, and she had a few more as they circulated around the room, until she had a distinctly 'sloshed' sensation. "Yash… I need to sit down," she whispered unsteadily, clutching the front of his navy blue silk kimono as her balance became suddenly precarious.

"Of course, _koishii_," he replied, glancing around before leading her to a chair next to an enormous floral arrangement. "Would you like some water?"

"Yes, please." She smiled gratefully up at him; he gently stroked her cheek before tracking down a waiter. Before he could return to her side, he was briefly cornered by two elderly courtiers, and she couldn't help but be amused by the body language he exhibited. _He'll have a story when he comes back…_

"Congratulations!" Rin's bright voice cut through the loud chatter, very near at hand but filtered through the flowers. "Shizuka and Kira are _absolutely_ thrilled, and so are we!"

Made unsteady by her mildly inebriated state, Kagome peered around the foliage while Rin burbled excitedly to Kioko. As the Lady of the West moved on to speak to someone else, Touma tenderly tucked a stray hair behind his fiancée's ear before leaning in to murmur something; the softness suffusing Kioko's expression at his words caused a huge lump to rise in Kagome's throat… and she was suddenly overwhelmed by intense feelings of anger and envy.

When the water arrived, she snatched a saucer of saké instead and knocked it back in one gulp; as the shot burned its way down her throat, she attempted to rationally analyze the resentment twisting her gut. _I'm happy for them… really, I am… but… but…_ Another shot of liquor followed the first, and then another as the waiter's meticulously groomed eyebrows rose higher and higher into his hairline. _I truly am pathetic. I'm angry that someone I dearly love is happy and content, the man she loves at her side… angry that she's having the baby and the wedding while I…_

By the time Yashita intervened, it was too late to avoid gossip.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**The next morning**_**…**

For once, Kagome was grateful not to have her enhanced sense of smell and taste, as yet another violent spasm brought up a mouthful of bile. Gasping painfully, she tried to keep her hair out of the way as her body veered wildly between fever-like heat and icy tremours. _I'm never drinking that much saké again, no matter how sorry for myself I'm feeling… has anyone ever died from a hangover, I wonder?_

As she heaved again, clinging desperately to the sides of the toilet bowl and her hair again threatening to join the contents of her stomach in the discoloured water, gentle hands gathered the dark tresses and twisted them away from her face and neck. The handle was turned, and the mess vanished as a cool cloth wiped down her cheeks and forehead.

She wasn't expecting her nurse to be amber-eyed and silver-haired; he recoiled a little at her dismayed expression. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" she croaked.

"I'm _worried_ about you, dammit! I don't like having to sit up with my wife all night to make sure she hasn't given herself alcohol poisoning!"

Her stomach lurched, providing a brief moment of respite to gather her thoughts. "I didn't ask you to baby-sit," Kagome rasped, anger rising despite the vigorous prodding of her conscience.

"It's my duty, but it was too late to stop you from making a spectacle of yourself," he snarled, throwing the wet cloth into a basin, sending water slopping across the tiles.

She spat into the toilet and yanked her hair out of his grasp. "I didn't want to be there in the first place," she growled. "Go catch up on your beauty sleep and leave me alone."

In answer, Yashita grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her slightly. "Dammit, Kagome… what the fuck's the matter with you?" he thundered, his cheek stripes fraying.

"_Everything_!" she screamed back, startled by the sheer fury boiling through her, overwhelming the little voice protesting in the back of her mind. "I can't deal with your shit right now!"

He let her go, raking his claws through his hair. "_My _shit? This isn't about _me,_ dammit… it's about _you_! Why are you being so fucking difficult?"

Her demeanour went from volcanic to icy in a split second. "Get the hell _out_, asshole," she hissed, curling her lips back from her teeth. "If I'm so difficult, go find yourself someone less _complicated_."

"I could, you know," Yashita mused in a wintry voice, his eyes gone hard. "Once a soul bond is established with one person, you can screw anyone you like. Didn't you wonder why the fortress has quarters for concubines? My father and all the other clan leaders before him had their Chief Wives and as much official ass on the side as they could handle."

Kagome turned her head, hiding behind her hair. "Don't let me stop you if that's what you want."

"I _love_ you, dammit! Doesn't that mean _anything_?" When she didn't respond, he growled in frustration, "I waited for you so that we could be together, Kagome… quit fucking pushing me away!"

"If you wanted happiness, you shouldn't have picked Kikyo's reincarnation," she said flatly, the fiery anger dissipating and leaving her shivering. "We seem to be allergic to good karma."

Yashita swore luridly before calming himself with an effort. "How do I help you, Kagome?"

"You can't." Her expression was frighteningly bleak, but it was her next words that shook him to the core. "It would have been better for everyone if I _had_ died that day."

"How can you even _think_ that, never mind _say_ it?" he demanded, truly appalled even as fear snaked into his guts. Kagome remained silent, her face turned away; it was a long time before she spoke.

"Because it's the truth," she said bitterly and refused to say anything more to him or anyone else.

She discovered that a largish dose of her grandfather's high-octane saké prevented nightmares, and she made liberal use of this discovery. However, it couldn't loosen the darkness tightening its grip on her heart.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**A week later…**_

_Damn, damned, damnable! What the hell?_ Kagome sat up in bed, her heart pounding irregularly and stared wildly around the darkened room. The blinking red numbers of her clock indicated that the time was just after midnight. _I didn't have a nightmare… oh._ She concentrated on the leaping rhythm of her heartbeat, added in the time of night and jumped straight to the obvious conclusion as a large, hard lump rose in her throat. _He deserves better than a broken doll; I hope… she makes him happy._ Her erratic heart finally slowed and she wrapped herself in her blankets, trying to convince herself that this was for the best even as she worried the hair bracelets on her wrist.

Ten minutes later, her window slammed open and a tall figure swung into the room. Kagome flicked on the bedside lamp, illuminating a bare-chested and wind-whipped Yashita, dressed for slumber, not seduction, in a pair of baggy fleece trousers. "What…?"

"Just shut up," he snapped, crossing the room in two strides. Hopping onto her bed and seating himself against the wall, he tossed her sword aside and bodily hauled the bewildered young woman into his lap. Pulling her hair out of the way, he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

After several long moments of rigid confusion, during which his warm breath shimmered across her collarbone, Kagome cautiously flattened her palm on Yashita's chest and slid her hand up around the back of his neck. "What happened?" she quietly asked.

"Fucking nightmare," he hissed, his lips brushing her skin with every syllable. "It was the Final Battle all over again, except instead of Koga, Naraku impaled _you_." His arms tightened, his hands clutching desperately. "He dangled your body in front of me, laughing, and I couldn't do a _fucking thing_ except listen to you scream and watch you bleed…"

"Shhh, _koibito_… I'm here… I'm not hurt," she soothed, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

"You _are _hurt, but there aren't any visible scars," he mumbled. "The bastard's won after all, because we aren't together any more." The pain in his voice touched her heart, but she remained silent. After a while, Yashita loosened his grip enough to pull the blankets up around both of them. "Don't worry… I won't try anything," he muttered sourly when she tensed.

Kagome could have wept at the bitterness in his tone. "I trust you, Inuyasha," she protested.

"No, you don't. You haven't trusted me with anything important since you came through the well," he snarled. "Just go to sleep, bitch." She died a little more inside, but she couldn't bring herself to argue since he spoke the bald truth. Lying quietly in his lap, his heartbeat under her ear, she fell into a restless sleep.

He was gone when she woke up, and her heart ached so badly that saké barely numbed the pain.

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**

The wedding of Kioko Higurashi and Touma Kenjou was _the_ social occasion of the late winter, and invitations were highly coveted. Despite the short notice, or perhaps because of it, preparations went from zero to a fever pitch only a couple of days after the victory party. Kagome wanted to run away and hide, but couldn't very well deny her assistance to her mother, who was coping well with her new role but not so much the early stages of her pregnancy.

"I don't remember feeling this tired when I had you and Sota," Kioko sighed at one point, fanning her flushed cheeks after an afternoon with Lady Shizuka and Toku-san's catering staff.

"What did you expect at your age?" Kagome tactlessly pointed out, clearing away a tray of tea cups. "You should be anticipating grandchildren, not having another baby."

Her daughter's sharp tone gave Kioko pause. "Kagome, do you resent the fact that I'm pregnant? The child will be your half-brother or sister… I thought… I hoped that you'd be happy for me."

The young woman managed a small, entirely false smile. "Of course I'm happy, Mom. How could you think I'm not?" She turned away, missing both the hurt and concern in Kioko's eyes.

One small discovery during the lead-up to the wedding had made supporting her burgeoning saké habit much easier. Kagome was surprised and delighted to find out that her Celestial Bodyguard gig came with a generous salary; her personal bank account was comfortably padded with a significant amount of yen, so she no longer needed to skulk around the storage shed, siphoning off her grandfather's private supply. She had felt extremely exposed when she'd purchased her own bottle in a neighbourhood store several stops away from the shrine on the subway line, but it became easier after that; the owner even greeted her as a regular after the third visit in as many weeks.

If she noticed how one or two small glasses of the potent liquor weren't always enough to numb the pain, she didn't dare question herself about her growing dependence. Instead, she solemnly toasted the grave markers of her friends as she sat in their silent company at the end of each day, dwelling in the regrets of the past.

Yashita kept his distance, and she convinced herself that her self-medication remained undetected.

She no longer dreamed; the oblivion she welcomed made sure of that.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Will you support the Western House, or honour your new step-father by wearing his colours?" an ebullient Suzume asked, gesturing to the riot of silken garments brightening the drab conference room converted into a dressing room on the sixteenth floor of the Tokyo Hilton. Kioko Higurashi was already down the hall, being tended to by a bevy of retainers, but Kagome was relieved to find herself in Suzume's capable hands.

"I don't know the protocol," she hedged, looking over the gorgeous array of silken garments. "Which would be more appropriate?"

"I would suggest Touma-san's colours," he declared. "The gesture will greatly please his family." When she nodded, he beamed and set to work.

"What is my mother wearing?" Kagome asked, twirling the white jade bracelet on her wrist while watching Suzume bustle about the room, gathering under-kimono and accessories.

"As you may have noticed, youkai fashions do not necessarily pay any attention to human opinions; thus Lady Kioko will wear five layers of white silk to indicate her 'death' as a Higurashi and her 'rebirth' as a Kenjou, even though she is not a virgin bride. Instead of red or white, her _uchikake_ is cobalt blue embroidered with golden cranes and white cherry blossoms, lined in scarlet; it once belonged to Kira-san's lady mother."

"Sounds lovely," Kagome mumbled, eyeing a vibrant purple kimono embroidered in silver and black… and experienced a sharp pang that her sword was not at her side.

Suzume appeared not to notice. "They'll have to be careful not to tie her obi too tightly… can't put pressure on her precious passenger!" He proudly displayed a stunning robe decorated with deep red peonies against a cobalt blue background, the crests embroidered with golden thread and the leaves shadowed in a dark bronze that reminded her of a certain hanyou's eyes when he was feeling particularly intense.

"It's very beautiful," she said honestly, and Suzume chuckled.

"This belonged to Shizuka-san; she will be highly pleased." Kagome listened to the dresser's gossip about the court and its varied denizens as Suzume pinned up her hair and arranged the many colourful layers of silk on her slender frame; however, he made no comment about the ring dangling from a thin chain around her neck instead of adorning her finger. She discovered that the ceremony would incorporate both Shinto and Buddhist elements; Kagome was privately wondering what her grandfather would make of that when Suzume also imparted the information that water would be substituted for saké during the cup-sharing ritual. "Your lady mother's stomach is quite delicate, or so I'm told; it wouldn't do for the bride to become ill, as that would risk bad luck."

He fussed with the multi-layered sleeves until he was satisfied that they hung properly. "It must feel so much better now that your finger has healed," he said. A selection of elegant hair ornaments was carefully added to her coiffure, and he stepped back to admire his handiwork. "Beautiful… now for the final touch." The 'dogwood' brooch was fastened to her obi, tabi and lacquered zori slipped onto her feet, and she was pronounced ready to join the party.

"Kagome! Are you ready?" Kioko called from the doorway, her voice a tad too shrill, and Kagome couldn't help but admire the beautiful kimono adorning the flushed and excited woman.

"Do you have your fan?" Kagome asked, setting off a flurry amongst the twittering maids as two rushed off to fetch the essential accessory. "You look gorgeous, Mom." Bowing deeply, she then carefully embraced her mother with a mind to avoiding eye-removal by hair ornament. When attention was then focussed on the placement of the heretofore missing fan in her mother's obi, she took a deep breath and steeled herself to at least give the illusion of calm.

Sota met them outside the doorway of the main hall; he smiled broadly at his mother and bowed, then moved in for a kiss. While the maids scurried off, giggling behind their hands at the handsome youth, he caught Kagome's elbow and pulled her aside. "Stay clear of the saké, Sis," he warned, his mouth compressed into a tight, disapproving line.

Growling, she snatched back her arm and gave him a poisonous look. "I won't puke on anyone, I promise," she hissed. The encounter set the tone for the afternoon; she noticed that she was being subtly intimidated by various members of the House of the West, especially when she was seated between her gruff grandfather and a bubbly Shizuka… right across from a stony-eyed Sessaki. Kagome bit her lip in preference to baring her teeth at the stern taiyoukai, bobbed her head and then proceeded to ignore him while the hall filled. Yashita slid into the seat next to Rin on the other side just before the ceremony started; she acknowledged him with a small bow and a smaller smile. He returned the first but not the second, his expression as impassive as his brother's.

Sota flanked their blushing mother while Kira stood at Touma's side, and the ceremony commenced. Kagome listened with half an ear, conscious of Yashita's intense scrutiny, and made a split-second decision to stay out of trouble for his sake. _This may be the only wedding the Western House sees involving a female Higurashi, so I'll do my part to make sure the only one they talk about afterward is Mom, not her disgrace of a daughter._

Her resolve lasted until the priest intoned a blessing while looping a strand of prayer beads around Kioko's and Touma's joined hands. Her imagination supplied an image of Miroku and Sango having the same thing done for them, so far in the past and so far out of reach, brought tears to her eyes and she barely stifled a sob as loneliness overwhelmed her. _It's too painful… I can't bear it…_

Later in the reception, after the saké barrel was breached but before Kagome could screw up enough courage to defy her brother's admonition and her husband's disapproval, she decided she needed some air. The hall was loud, boisterous and too hot for multiple layers of heavy silk; she slipped out when a parade of waiters marched in. Sighing deeply and rubbing her temples as she wandered down the corridor with her eyes half-closed, she nearly bumped into a grey-suited wall.

"Oh! Excuse me," she muttered, identifying one of Rin's twin bodyguards, but unable to figure out which of the two was now blocking her path.

"Are you well, Lady Kagome?" the tall, dark-haired demon solicitously inquired.

She flashed a weak smile. "I've been better."

"Would you perhaps like to step outside for a moment or two? The ventilation system seems somewhat inadequate today."

"That would be _most _appreciated," she replied gratefully. He bowed and offered his arm; Kagome gathered up the trailing hem of her elaborate over-kimono and rested her fingers on the back of his hand in a very lady-like manner as he led her down the hallway to the elevators.

Outside, under the porte-cochere, she glanced speculatively at an idling taxi, rapidly calculating how much trouble she'd be in if she skipped off home to drown her sorrows in peace and quiet. As if reading her mind, her demonic escort casually stepped into her line of sight, and she turned away just as a gleaming black limousine purred to a stop at the curb; the taxi scuttled further along the pavement, as if afraid of the sleek steel monster. Kagome prepared to move out of the way of the undoubtedly rich and famous passengers, but her elbow was firmly grasped.

"I took the liberty of requesting transportation for you, Lady Kagome; you really don't look well at all," the guardsman said, bustling her across the sidewalk and into the rear door of the limo. From somewhere in the back of her mind, she recalled the old adage, 'if it seems too good to be true, it probably is', but she was far too relieved to examine the gift horse's mouth.

As soon as she slid across the rich leather seat and exhaled in relief, she wished she had checked the creature's teeth a little more closely.

"Well, young lady… you're making one hell of a mess of your life, and it has to stop," said a brusque voice.

Kagome swallowed hard. "Momiji-san."

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**


	85. Fushi no Fenikkusu

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue**. **Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **In real life, it may take years to recover from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) because every individual is unique. Kagome's 'recovery' is being accelerated for the purposes of fiction; please do not assume that I am making light of this serious medical condition.

Many thanks to Susanne TJ for contributing the title of this, the final chapter of 'Time Lapse', and heartfelt thanks to Midoriko-sama, who saved a poignant plot bunny with a crucial URL.

Bouquets as always to the ladies of the CMA; Forthright, Nokomarie the Snake, Ranuel and Susanne TJ.

The final chapter of the _InuYasha_ manga was posted online this week; after almost twelve years, it's hard to believe Rumiko Takahashi has really ended it.

**Warnings:** Angst, coarse language and high lemon content at the end.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Chapter 85: Fushi no Fenikkusu (Everlasting Phoenix)**

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**The Western Fortress**_

"Is something particularly interesting?" Momiji asked, breaking the silence as Kagome inspected the massive wooden entry gates looming ahead of the limousine.

"I've never seen them," the young woman replied stiffly. "I arrived unconscious, and left from an inner courtyard."

"Ah, yes… it was your husband who threatened to forcibly open them upon his arrival after your injury," the unperturbed demoness replied, as the car rolled forward into the barbican between a pair of saluting guardsmen.

Kagome peered out the window, trying to ignore the sense of dread snaking through her gut as the vehicle headed deeper into the fortress proper. When the limousine doors had locked behind her, she desperately fought off the feeling of being trapped as her politely determined kidnappers whisked her away from the wedding reception to a private airstrip on the Imperial grounds. Her feeble protests regarding her duty to her grandfather while her mother was honeymooning and her brother was at the Academy were brushed aside with brisk assurances that he would be well-looked after. That's when she knew this intervention had been thoroughly planned.

Still, she'd paused on the private jet's gangway, clutching the railing with a white-knuckled grip. "I'm _fine,_ dammit…"

"Of _course_ you are," Momiji interrupted, her voice dripping sarcasm. "It's obvious that you are coping _magnificently_ with life. Tell me, what will you do when saké is no longer enough to numb the pain?"

Kagome took her seat in the plane without another word.

Three hours later, they landed at the Niigata regional airstrip; another, identical limousine was waiting on the tarmac. The ride from the city limits up the coast to the fortress was very scenic, but Kagome had no interest in the view. Momiji remained thankfully silent for most of the trip, although the young woman was painfully aware of her close scrutiny. The demoness would occasionally point out something along their route, but kept all other opinions to herself.

The vehicle rolled to a smooth stop in front of a large pavilion that Kagome tried to place in her memory, but failed utterly. One of the twins, his concealment spell gone, opened the rear door and extended his hand; she considered ignoring it, but realized that would be unnecessarily petulant. "Thank you," she said as he assisted her into the sunlight and a light breeze that brought the distinctive tang of salt air. On the far side of the car, the other twin was solemnly assisting Momiji with all the elaborate ceremony of an empress' aide-de-camp… but the grand effect was rather spoiled when she briskly biffed him on the ear and told him to 'leave off'.

"Show Lady Kagome to her room, Ieji-kun," Momiji directed, and then smiled at the drooping young woman. "We'll have a late supper once we're all settled."

Inside the large pavilion, they passed through a number of spacious reception rooms, the padded hem of Kagome's elaborate kimono whispering over the flooring, before Ieji ushered her down a long corridor lined with painted wooden doors, some of which stood open to give glimpses of gracious rooms adorned with floral arrangements and hanging scrolls. He finally stopped in front of one decorated with an elegant spray of anemones and butterflies. "Here you are, my lady… your suite," he said, sliding open the wooden panel to reveal a lovely room with a view of an enclosed garden and furnished with a lovely antique chest. Kagome hesitated on the threshold.

"Am I a prisoner?" she asked in a low voice.

Ieji was somewhat taken aback, but replied, "No more than you were the last time. We are not your enemies, my lady, nor your captors." He studied her face for a moment before adding, "We very much wish to see your smiles reach your eyes." The guardsman saluted before striding off down the corridor; she watched him leave, his sleek black tail of hair rippling.

Closing the door behind her, she slowly walked across pale tatami mats and sank down in front of the modern glass windows disguised by traditional shoji screens. The garden was awakening from its winter sleep; buds swelled and a faint tinge of green tipped the bare branches of the dainty maples. Kagome let down her hair, finger-combing the long strands over her shoulder, while she stared at the scenery without really seeing.

A gentle tapping on the door caught her attention, and she had barely turned to look when an apple-cheeked woman, her hair bound up in a kerchief like any village wife, bustled into the room. "Lady Kagome! Would you like to change out of those formal robes?"

"Ah, er… yes, please," she cautiously replied.

"Such a long journey, in such unsuitable attire… however, I suppose it's better than riding a _tenbaryu_ in a rainstorm in that short-skirted uniform you used to wear!" the woman cheerfully bubbled, whisking the elaborate combs out of Kagome's hand and carefully removing the heavy silk robe from her shoulders.

"Excuse me… did we meet at the fortress?" Kagome asked, trying to place the woman in her memories.

"Oh, no, my lady… in far more humble surroundings. I'll never forget the first time I saw you, racing up into the forest to lure away that centipede youkai."

"You're from the village? But… how?"

The woman smiled, her dark eyes twinkling. "I am Mayuko, wife to Ita-san," she said.

Kagome gathered her jaw up off the tatami. "I never thought I'd be able to talk to anyone from there… ever again…" She was glad that she was already seated, because this revelation made her feel rather faint. Mayuko's merry giggle tweaked her memory, and she cautiously asked, "Were you one of the two girls who gave Ieji-kun and Ita-kun parcels of food after the feast, when Kumo and Okibi came to stay at the village?"

"That I am. My friend Sumi is wed to Ieji-san." Mayuko patted Kagome's hand when the girl seemed likely to keel over from any other information. "Would you like me to draw you a bath? Supper won't be served for a while, so you have time for a soak and a nap."

Feeling very much like she had fallen down a rabbit hole, Kagome could only nod and submit to Mayuko's cheerful care. After a shower plus a hot bath in the modern bathroom attached to her suite, she gratefully crawled into the comfortable futon laid out in the main room and fell fast asleep.

When she woke up, the shoji screens overlooking the garden had been closed and it was very dark and still. Waiting until her eyes adjusted, Kagome listened to the silence for a while before looking around for a light source. An electric torch had been placed next to her pillow; when she switched it on, an old-fashioned candle lantern immediately appeared in the pale circle of light, with a box of matches arranged next to it. While lighting the flame, she noted a carafe of water and a stack of small bento boxes just beyond the lantern with a note propped against them. "A snack to hold you over until breakfast," she read aloud. _I must have completely crashed!_

Her stomach growled; instantly ravenous, she unpacked the boxes to discover rice balls stuffed with tuna in the top container, edamame salad in the second, and two dainty red-bean mochi cakes in the bottom. Cleaning up every morsel while being careful not to drop anything on the bedding, she drank most of the carafe and settled back into the blankets, feeling a little odd. When she examined this sensation, she realized it was something she hadn't felt in a while… relaxed. Blowing out the candle, she snuggled into her pillow and again easily fell asleep.

She dreamed of the village beside the river, its flooded rice paddies sparkling in the sun, and of a one-eyed elderly priestess working in her herb garden.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome was up before dawn, refreshed and ready to face whatever Momiji planned to throw at her. Brushing her teeth and washing her face, she quickly dressed in the peacock blue kimono and emerald green hakama that had been left neatly folded at the foot of her futon. _Suzume-san was definitely right about youkai not paying any attention to human fashion conventions._ She hesitated over wearing her good jewellery and decided to stow the 'dogwood' brooch and jade bracelet in the chest for safekeeping, since it already held the formal robes she'd arrived in. However, the necklace holding her wedding ring had become such a familiar weight that she put it on without a thought. Slipping through the painted wooden door, she retraced her path to the main entry hall. Stepping out of the house slippers and into a pair of zori from the racks of identical footwear stored in the foyer, she disappeared outside.

The air was crisp and cool, the sky clear of clouds; she wished for a jacket, but decided against returning to the foyer to acquire one. Instead, she tucked her hands deeply into her sleeves and set off at a brisk walk, her sandals tapping over the paving.

Behind her retreating figure, a shoji screen slid fully open. "Is it wise to let her go off without an escort, Oba-chan?" Ieji asked, keenly watching the young woman until she turned a corner and disappeared behind a pavilion.

"Let her wander," Momiji replied, sipping from a steaming cup of tea. "No harm can come to her, and doing absolutely nothing will be good for what ails her. This is also a perfect time for her to acquaint herself with her surroundings in peace. Everyone else will trickle back over the next week or so; most will not miss the chance to stay in Tokyo for several days."

"What about Lord Yashita?"

"He has reluctantly agreed to abide by my wishes and remain in Tokyo." Momiji set down her cup and continued, "His only desire is for her happiness, so he will endure anything for her sake."

"When will Toku-san return?" Ita plaintively asked as he prodded the unappetizing wet mass of rice reposing in a serving bowl on the breakfast table.

"Early this afternoon, after he has achieved his stated goal of acquiring the largest blue-fin tuna available in the Tokyo fish market."

"Sashimi and grilled tuna loin for dinner?" the guardsman asked, immediately perking up.

Momiji chuckled at Ita's poorly-concealed enthusiasm before flicking her claws in the direction of the table. "Take that sorry excuse for steamed rice to your Mayuko-chan for a batch of congee. At least we'll have a decent breakfast if _she's_ in charge of the pots… I honestly cannot imagine why Toku-san didn't make her his apprentice instead of _that_ one." As Ita gratefully prepared to put the rice out of its misery, Momiji tapped Ieji's arm. "Our young lady will undoubtedly become chilled without a coat; perhaps you could take her something to wear… after you've poured me another cup of tea."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome managed to thoroughly lose herself in the maze of towers, gardens and pavilions in an amazingly short period of time. _I wonder if the fortress suffered any more damage after Hakimaru's grab for power, or if that was the last?_ She slowed her pace and examined her surroundings more carefully. _This is my chance to check out the place where Inuyasha lived and Rin grew up._

Some of the towers appeared to be of great age, constructed of massive rough-hewn blocks. Others combined ancient stones at their base with newer wood and plaster construction on top, while still others were of wood only; all were set among either paved courtyards or extensive gardens. Some of the green spaces were deliberately stark, all evocative boulders, bonsai and raked gravel, while others were oases of contained exuberance with the greenery skilfully shaped to appear completely natural. Water was common to all of them, either as serene reflecting pools or artificial streams winding their way through the trees, crossed by gracefully-arching wooden bridges.

After wandering through one garden that was so large and full of mature trees that the surrounding buildings were lost to view, Kagome abruptly found herself in the working side of the fortress. An extremely high wrought-iron fence pierced by a sturdy gate surrounded a kitchen garden of neatly-turned earth, arrow-straight rows of winter vegetables and tidy plots of herbs. A greenhouse closed off one side and a large, squat building marked by massive chimneys poking out of its tiled roof bounded the other. _I wonder if that's the kitchen, domain of the famous Toku-san? It would probably be a separate building due to the fire risk… but what's the story behind this fence? Do they have super-powered rabbit-youkai or something?_

It took her a few minutes to figure out how to open the elaborate latch on the gate, and then winced at the loud creaking of the hinges in the morning quiet. Carefully closing it behind her, she rapidly crossed the garden and exited through the identical gate on the other side into yet another paved courtyard remarkable by its dimensions. _It's almost the same size as the Imperial parade ground!_ A large, imposing stone building across the way caught her attention and drew her feet towards it.

She'd just reached the enormous iron-bound doors when a pungent whiff knocked her back on her heels. _Tenbaryu__ dung! A stable!_ Spying a smaller door placed into the wall just to the side of the main entrance, she quickly moved to yank on the iron ring set into the oak. It stubbornly refused to budge, but she determinedly heaved with all her strength; finally, the thick slab swung open. Kagome felt a small thrill of pride in her accomplishment as she squeezed inside.

It was high-ceilinged and echoing, but undeniably warmer inside than out. _Smellier, too._ Kagome wandered down the paved central passage, examining the metal nameplates attached to the half-doors of the huge box stalls. She came to a dead stop in front of one, staring at the time-darkened kanji, then carefully polished away the tarnish of centuries with her sleeve. "Kumo," she murmured, her throat closing. "This is where you lived until you met me?"

A low groaning spun her around; it was repeated. She cautiously edged towards the source, a stall situated directly under a clerestory window. Within a heart beat of standing on tiptoe and peering over the half-door, she was inside without a thought for her safety.

A great heap of silvered scales occupied the far corner of the stall, the once-bronze hide and black manes of the beast all heavily marked by the hand of time. "Ah-Un," Kagome whispered, kneeling in the thickly-strewn straw as she extended her hand towards the nearer of the two heads. A milky yellow eye cracked open, and the one head gave a weak squawk as it flared its nostrils over her hand, snuffling loudly. "Hello, old fellow," she murmured, stroking one long neck as the first head nudged the second into wakefulness. The second repeated the querulous noises and the wet sniffs before it summarily took possession of her lap, while the first closed its eyes and gave itself over to the pleasures of being thoroughly scratched under the chin.

"He'll keep you at that all day," a deep voice observed, and she turned to see one of the twins leaning on the stall door. "Ieji, my lady," he identified himself as he stepped inside, a garment folded over his arm. Kagome took note of his geometric-patterned dark grey kimono and black hakama before nodding in greeting. The guardsman crouched beside her, and Ah-Un butted one head into his hand while the other grunted sleepily and nestled closer into Kagome's lap.

"He's so… old," the young woman finally said, winding strands of grey forelock around her finger.

"Six hundred and fifty this coming summer," Ieji said. "I remember when he was hatched. Big excitement, being as he was twin-headed and all."

"H-hatched?"

"You're thinking of your mare; Kumo was three-quarters celestial horse and one-quarter dragon, so his foal with Arashi was born like a regular horse… no nests or brooding involved. Ah-Un here, on the other hand, is three-quarters dragon, so came out of an egg." He tapped the one head under the chin. "Quit this 'poor broken-down creature' act, and let's introduce Lady Kagome to the rest of the herd."

The _tenbaryu_ grunted, groaned and complained heavily as it lurched upright onto its talons. Ieji offered Kagome his hand; she accepted. After he pulled her to her feet, he dropped the garment he carried over her shoulders. "Thank you," she said, working her arms into the lined coat before curiously asking, "No dragon-hide or fire-rat now that we're at the fortress?"

"We can wear our civvies until Lord Kira returns," he answered as they followed Ah-Un out of the stall. "You'll notice that I'm still in grey and black, however."

"Old habits die hard, huh?"

"For some of us," Ieji grinned, and she just knew that something was up.

Outside the stable, Ah-Un's heads came up, and he executed a highly undignified full-body wriggle as he thoroughly shook himself, then fairly pranced along. Kagome suddenly understood the need for the extremely formidable fence protecting the kitchen garden when the creature cast a longing look towards the vegetable patch. "Oh, no you don't, you great glutton," the guardsman declared, swatting the _tenbaryu_'s rump as he followed the direction of Ah-Un's yearning. "Toku-san might be away, but that doesn't mean it's safe to raid his garden."

Ah-Un yawned with both heads, his long black tongues lolling, before flicking his scaly tail and frisking towards a gate embedded in the perimeter wall. He waited until they caught up and Ieji unlatched the door, then bestowed an affectionate wet slurp on Kagome's cheek before galloping through the opening and taking flight.

"Geriatric show-off," Ieji snorted. "He'll be sore tomorrow." He waved Kagome forward out onto the landing at the top of a ramp. She gasped at the sight laid out before her; he was highly pleased with her reaction. The ramp led down into a meadow that stretched away from the walls to the top of the sea cliffs. "Aren't they beautiful?" he asked proudly, but all she could do was nod in speechless wonder as she drank in the sight of dozens and dozens of _tenbaryu_ grazing in the dew-spangled meadow, their hides steaming gently in the pale morning sun. "Shall we?"

Kagome eagerly took his arm, trusting him to guide her down the ramp and over the grass while she gazed around in admiration. Ah-Un thumped to the ground beside them as they strolled through the herd; Ieji pointed out a very young foal nursing from its mother, its legs still wobbly. "That one was born last night; he's from the same bloodline as Okibi."

She glanced from Ah-Un to the foal and then looked more carefully at the surrounding animals. "They're all horse-like…"

"Our breeding program changed with the times; _tenbaryu_ that resemble horses don't require concealment spells, so more non-youkai blood was introduced with each generation. These animals are more horse than they are _tenbaryu_, to be blunt; none of them can fly, for example, but they're all exceptional jumpers. Look there… those are pure-blooded _tenba_. Impossible to pretend that they're ordinary animals!"

Kagome nodded rapidly in agreement at the sight of the delicate creatures ruffling their gossamer wings, their wild, fiery eyes betraying their otherworldly origins as much as the way their hide positively glowed with its own light. Ah-Un ambled over and rubbed muzzles with the frail-looking creatures; they fluttered their long eyelashes and flirted their silky manes. "Bet you never thought he was a ladies' dragon," Ieji joked.

Guiding her through the contentedly nickering animals, he pointed at a dapple grey stallion hovering protectively over a grazing mare with a distinctly reddish cast to her glossy coat. "That is 'Raiden's Kumori', a great-great grandson of Kumo and Arashi's colt."

"Thunder & Lightning's Shadow," she murmured, examining the horse for any similarities to her lost companions. Kumori was considerably smaller than Kumo, but larger than Arashi. He lacked fangs, vestigial claws and scales, but his neck held the same proud arch and his mane and tail were just as white. Dark brown eyes inspected her with solemn curiosity, but it was the red mare that stepped up to snuffle her clothes and hands while Kumori remained aloof.

Ieji scratched the mare's neck. "This is Hibana, one of Yoen's descendents."

"Spark… very appropriate." Kagome petted the mare's velvety muzzle, remembering the brilliant-red _tenbaryu_ that had carried her home after the disaster at Mount Hakurei. "What happened to Arashi?" she finally asked.

Ieji stared thoughtfully into the middle distance. "She gave birth to Raiden around this time that spring. Once the colt was a year old, he came to the fortress while she remained at the village, as did Kurosei. The stallion remained devoted to the houshi throughout his life." He seemed to hesitate before whistling and adding, "Suisei is a descendent of Kurosei and Arashi." As Kagome turned to look, a dainty black mare was already trotting towards them in response to Ieji's summons.

"Comet?"

"Better than 'Black Hole', which was one wag's suggestion." As the black mare shouldered Hibana aside to wheedle more attention from Kagome, Ieji lowered his voice conspiratorially. "The Olympic equestrian team uses our horses, because they can run faster and jump higher than any warm-blood."

"Isn't that cheating?"

He smirked. "Do you think that youkai in other parts of the world don't do exactly the same thing with their equine athletes?"

"I suppose…" she said doubtfully, then asked, "What about Misora?"

The guardsman chuckled fondly. "That one always had a sense of humour. She took quite a shine to the wolf prince and insisted on accompanying him back to his den. Lord Sessaki sent several more _tenbaryu_, including a stallion and a few pregnant mares, as an alliance gift and Misora presided over a substantial herd until her death a century ago. Dragon-like _tenbaryu_ live longer than the horse-like by a couple of centuries, but these new hybrids' life spans are only about fifty years or so."

"_Oi!_" They turned to see Ieji's heavily-burdened twin loping easily towards them, wearing a floral patterned shirt so obnoxiously bright, it practically shouted out loud. Kagome arched her eyebrow at the casual t-shirt he wore underneath along with the scruffy pair of hakama, then noted that he was carrying riding tack. Upon arrival, Ita handed a bag of thermoses and water bottles to Kagome while Ieji relieved him of the bridles and saddle pads. "Oba-chan says the tide is out," he said matter-of-factly, letting the saddles slide off his shoulder to the ground.

Kagome looked from the thermoses to the inu-youkai and back again, but before she could say anything, Ita presented her with a spoon. "Congee-to-go, Lady Kagome." Turning back to the herd of horses, he put his hands on his hips and demanded, "Right! Which of you lazy-assed grass-farters is going to take our guest down to the beach?" The black mare tossed her head and stepped forward. "Good girl, Suisei," he praised, slipping one of the bridles over her nose. While the mare preened, Ieji saddled a tall blue roan that entertained itself by trying to nip his hakama.

Ita noticed that Kagome wasn't eating. "That's my Mayuko's special rescue-the-rice congee; it'll keep you going until Toku-san comes back from his urban fishing expedition," he said, handing Ieji a spoon and the other thermos.

As she ate the savoury rice porridge, she thought of the good-natured woman who had looked after her the previous night. "Do you have any children?"

Ita grinned toothily. "Two girls for me and three boys for him. They're all in their late two hundreds to early three hundreds." The thought of five little hanyou children taking up residence in the fortress under Sessaki's critical eye gave her food for thought.

"Ready, my lady?" Ieji asked, dusting off his hands and taking a swig of water.

She nodded, still not quite sure what to make of the situation, but game for nearly anything. Ita cupped his hands and boosted her into Suisei's saddle, then sent them on their way with a hearty smack on the mare's haunch. "Don't be too long or you'll miss lunch!" he called after them before collecting up the thermoses and bottles. Giving Ah-Un a brisk pat, he headed back towards the fortress.

Kagome followed Ieji across the meadow to the edge of the sea cliffs, then gave Suisei her head as the horses picked their way down the steep, switch-back trail. The sound of the surf grew louder as they descended; she found herself becoming more and more excited the closer they came to the shore. As they broke out onto the beach proper, she could hardly contain either herself or the mare. The sand flats stretched away into the distance while the gulls wheeled overhead, and the air was rich with salt and ozone.

"Go ahead," Ieji said, gesturing, and she needed no further encouragement. Suisei lived up to her name as she flew over the hard-packed sand in the golden light of dawn, until Kagome was rosy-cheeked and full of fresh air. She pulled up on the reins and watched as the sun first gilded, then burned away the sea mist, revealing a panorama of pearlescent water and sky. "Lovely, isn't it?" the guardsman asked, and they sat side-by-side for awhile, simply enjoying the view, until he turned his horse's head back the way they'd come.

"How did Lord Sessaki cope?" Kagome abruptly asked.

"Cope with what, my lady?"

"At one time, he wasn't very accepting of humans or hanyou; how did he react when you requested permission to marry your wife?"

"Ah… we can thank his daily contact with Lady Rin and Lord Yashita for the change in his attitude, I think," Ieji chuckled. "Ita and I had promised ourselves to Mayuko and Sumi before we left the village after the well closed, but we couldn't make good on our word until we returned for the marriage of the slayer's brother."

"You must have been awfully nervous when you approached him," she commented.

"One of the most daunting experiences of my life," he admitted. "However, Oba-chan… Momiji… was solidly on our side, and she didn't mince words when he objected. She told him flat-out that he was a hypocrite, considering his protection of his human ward, his half-human brother, not to mention an entire human village."

"_Damn_. Momiji-san has _guts_," Kagome said admiringly, vividly imagining the confrontation.

"She also said that he'd better get used to the idea of humans and youkai living together in harmony, because sooner or later, youkai would be outnumbered." Ieji chuckled, "Oba-san is a canny old girl. She pointed out that the sooner he favourably positioned himself with the human warlords, the more leverage he'd have to turn future situations to his advantage… and then slipped in the kicker that if _he_ had a human wife, he'd have someone to oversee the inevitable negotiations."

"_That_ must have gone over well."

"Oba-san showed him no mercy. She pointed out that Lady Rin was growing into a beautiful young woman, and he could either marry her himself or use her to forge an alliance. That's when he went rather quiet."

"Quieter than usual?"

"_Deadly_ quiet… I think you know what I mean. He gave my brother and I permission to marry our lady loves, and Mayuko and Sumi came to live at the fortress. In effect, they were the test cases for the Court, and they were very successful in winning over the sceptical. Two years later, at Lady Rin's _mogi_, Lord Sessaki caused another furor by presenting her with that fur stole you wore, because it implied noble rank. By the time Lady Rin was twenty years old, her hand was the linchpin of several potential human and youkai alliances."

"So… what caused him to openly declare his intentions? 'Get the stick out of his ass' so to speak?"

"No one really knows; if anyone does, it would be Lord Yashita, because he and Lord Sessaki were by necessity in each other's company most of the time. He stood at Lord Sessaki's shoulder with the Tetsusaiga when our lord announced to the Court that he had chosen a mate; you could've heard a pin drop in that room."

"Was there any trouble?"

"Several noble noses were thoroughly out of joint, but Lady Rin was acknowledged as a sensible choice by most. Attention soon focussed on Lord Yashita, especially once he became the Heir. More than a few court ladies set their caps for him, figuring that a position as his concubine might reap rewards for their families' ambitions." Ieji broke off as he detected a sudden shift in her scent; casting a quick glance at her closed expression, he changed the topic. "Did you know that 'Inuyasha' is your husband's childhood name? When he became the Heir, Lord Sessaki wished him to adopt his adult name, but he refused."

"Why did he do that?"

"You knew him as 'Inuyasha'; he kept it for your sake."

She was silent for a moment. "What was his adult name supposed to be?"

"The same as his honoured father, the Inu no Taisho… 'Kanemaru'."

"The perfect, golden warrior," Kagome murmured.

"Golden-_eyed_, at the very least," Ieji replied. "Shall we return to the fortress?"

"Not just yet… if it's all right?" she asked hopefully. He nodded, so they continued to ride in companionable silence, the only sounds the muffled thudding of the horses' hooves, the cry of the gulls and the whispering of the wavelets over the rippled sand.

After a few hours, hunger tugged them back up the cliff to the meadow; they took their mounts to the stables and gave the horses a vigorous brushing before turning them loose with the rest of the herd. The blue roan charged off down the ramp without a second look, but Suisei lingered. She nickered, butting her head against Kagome's chest and generally insisting on more caresses; Ieji watched the mare's antics with amusement.

"You have a way with animals, my lady," he finally commented when Suisei rested her chin on Kagome's shoulder and exhaled a great, gusty equine sigh of contentment into the young woman's tangled hair.

Her smile was a bit sorrowful. "I haven't lost my touch with some species, I suppose." The mare nuzzled her cheek, as if picking up on her mood, then clopped away down the ramp. At the bottom, Suisei whinnied loudly before cantering off to rejoin the herd.

"C'mon, you two! Lunch is ready!" Ita waved from the driver's seat of an electric golf cart; Kagome blinked. He grinned. After she was seated beside him with Ieji perched on the back, he sent them rolling through the grounds at top speed but found time to play tour guide, identifying the buildings they passed in a non-stop patter. As they pulled up in front of the main pavilion, he said, "Don't mention this little joy-ride to Toku-san, okay? I borrowed his hot wheels sorta without permission…."

Ieji smacked his twin in the back of the head. "Honestly! When do you plan to grow up, brother?"

Ita tipped a wink at Kagome before answering, "When I'm a grandfather… maybe!"

Lunch was raucous, and Kagome took care of her appetite while staying out of the way of flying wit and repartee while being highly conscious of Momiji's penetrating glance from the other end of the table. A nap was suggested after she finished her tea, and she was more than happy to lie down in her quiet room for a brief while. _I __was__ up rather early…_

She dreamed of dapple-grey hide and shimmering steel-grey scales, of a velvety muzzle and a long white mane, of the wind streaming past her face and through her hair, of flying free through the blue sky. There were dried tears on her face when she woke up, but they weren't from sorrow.

Mayuko pounced as soon as she emerged from her room, and whisked her off to the kitchens to meet both Sumi and Toku-san. The ebullient inu-youkai put her to work chopping and slicing alongside the other two women and his rather ditzy apprentice, and soon she was laughing at his adventures in the Tokyo fish market while learning a few tricks for preparing flash-frozen tuna, the most important of which turned out to be safely operating a band saw.

That night, after a dinner featuring their handiwork arranged decoratively on large platters, Kagome took herself to bed, feeling highly contented with the world.

She dreamed of the slayer and the houshi, presiding over a swarm of tumbling, laughing children, among them a small girl with eyes the same shade of grey as hers.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The rest of the week was spent doing more of the same; morning rides on Suisei with either Ieji or Ita and afternoons in the kitchen hanging out with Mayuko, Sumi and Toku-san. The second day, she complimented the head chef on his delicious soup stock, last tasted in Yashita's kitchen. Beaming with pleasure, he presented her with hand-written cards containing several basic recipes and urged her to ask for the ingredient list and method for any dish that took her fancy. It occurred to her that this was the sort of thing that young wives might do, but she shook away any connotations and took Toku up on his offer anyways.

If the others noted how she subconsciously fingered the wedding ring hanging around her neck as she balanced on a stool at the rotund chef's elbow, madly writing while he dictated, no one said anything. He coached her through a batch of his famous stock the next afternoon, and she proudly presided over the tureen that evening, serving out bowlfuls garnished with fancy-cut vegetables and delicate noodles.

"What were your favourite dishes, in the past?" Toku asked one day out of the blue as they kneaded dough for dumplings.

"Lady Kaede's rabbit and vegetable stew," she replied without hesitation, "and your peach mochi cakes."

"Not the right season for peaches," he mused, tapping his long-handled spoon against the side of the pot, "but we might be able to do something about the stew… do you like strawberries?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The next day, after their morning ride, Ieji steered her towards a building she abruptly recognized and promptly dug in her heels.

"Lady Kagome?" he asked, perturbed at the way her scent changed and her heart rate became erratic.

"Ieji-kun, I just _can't_," she exclaimed, backing up several steps and looking as if she might bolt at the sight of the dojo where they had battled Hakimaru. "I'm not up to assisting anyone with their stances…"

"Classes were cancelled due to the wedding," Ieji said, puzzled. Arching his eyebrow, he coaxed, "There is someone here who wishes to greet you; what's threatening about _that_?"

"Oh… um… sorry." Kagome sheepishly scuffed her sandal and came forward, just as the dojo doorway filled with a familiar tall form. "Good morning, Lord Kira," she said, bowing politely to the retired First Sword, who leaned heavily on an elaborately-enamelled cane while regarding her with a droll expression. She was immediately reminded… again… that he had lost a leg during the First World War.

"I was hoping for an 'Ojii-san' at the very least from my new granddaughter!" He chuckled at the gob-smacked look on her face, his cheek stripes crinkling, and held out his free hand. Stumbling a bit in her surprise, she came forward and found herself swept into a rib-cracking hug.

_I've lost friends and family… but I've also gained; I was just too miserable to see the truth._ The revelation cracked her defensive walls and she hugged him back with honest enthusiasm. "It's good to see you, Ojii-chan."

Kira was touched by the affection; his eyes softened, and then he ruffled her wind-blown hair before glancing over her head at Ieji. "Leave our young lady with me; you track down that scruffy brother of yours and invite him to a full-dress inspection this afternoon."

"Yes, sir!" Ieji snapped off a crisp salute, wheeled around and marched off across the courtyard.

"Now, Lady Kagome…"

"Just Kagome… since we're family," she said firmly, and he nodded.

"Very well, Kagome; step this way, please." He ushered her into the enormous room, last seen awash in blood and the bodies of Hakimaru's followers. She glanced around, the echoes of the past loud in her ears, and suddenly felt very cold. Alerted by her scent, Kira slipped his arm around her shoulders. "I wondered if you would do an old man a favour, my dear."

"Of course… what do you have in mind?"

"I'd like you to demonstrate the Imperial kata for the current batch of guardsmen at the end of next week," he said, and much to her astonishment, produced her sword seemingly out of thin air.

"Oh, no… I can't," she said, her shoulders slumping as she found the stone floor highly interesting.

He tilted his head to the side, his long silver-streaked top-knot spilling over his shoulder. "You cannot remember the Imperial kata? I find that very hard to believe," he chided gently, studying her defeated posture.

"It isn't that…" Kagome mumbled, studying her tabi-encased toes. _Dammit, I just have to suck it up_… Raising her head and squaring her shoulders, she admitted, "My sword is too heavy for me."

He gave her a narrow look. "If a little slip like the Lady of the West can heft your blade, then I seriously doubt that you are as weak as all that."

"Lady Rin?" She was plainly baffled.

"She was trained by youkai, as were you; she gave your Fenikkusuken a twirl just before she handed it to me, along with your bow. Lord Sessaki expressed an interest in seeing you perform the kata as well, so we'd better get cracking." Kira tossed her the weapon, and she had to either catch it or let it fall. She chose to protect Totosai's handiwork, and the blade thrummed in greeting. He nodded, then pointed a long claw at a wall rack full of oak bokken. "Test out those and choose a weight you can comfortably handle; we'll gradually build your strength back up until you can wave him around like you've always done. You and your sword have a date with the Spirits of Darkness next summer, don't forget."

Kagome had to admit that this was a logical training plan and moved to do his bidding, feeling a stir of confidence. _I can do this!_ Giving Fenik's hilt an affectionate pat, she placed the sword in an empty slot and began hefting the bokken one after the other until she found one that was heavy enough to test her muscles. Kira watched her intently from the other side of the room; when she swung around, her chosen weapon in hand, he smiled.

"Very good; now, demonstrate the first two sections of the kata, please."

Her arms were distinctly rubbery as she sat down at a boisterous lunch table an hour and a half later, but she felt terrific. _That was a great workout!_ As Kira arranged himself on the cushion to her left, she asked, "Where is Lady Shizuka… er, Obaa-san?" she asked.

"Keeping the Tokyo cash registers humming, I expect. Babies apparently have far greater requirements now than they did back when Touma was pupped!"

"How did our young lady acquit herself?" Momiji asked from the other end of the table, her voice cutting across Kagome's subdued reply.

"Very well, Momiji-san," Kira replied. "She'll be back up to snuff within a week… and her technique is still better than most of the so-called 'professionals' cluttering up the guardroom." This last was said with a beady-eyed look in the twins' direction; Ieji stiffened, but Ita grinned cheekily.

"_Pfft._ She might have the ability, but _we_ have the looks!" he declared, and amid the eye-rolling and theatrical groans around the table, lunch was served.

Kagome sniffed deeply at the bowl of savoury stew, and began to smile. "Rabbit stew… wonderful! Thank you, Toku-san!" she said, and proceeded to fairly inhale her portion. The stew was followed by a plate of artistically-shaped strawberry mochi; she was on her third when Ieji cleared his throat.

"If Toku-san is willing to do without your help this afternoon, we'll see about adjusting your bow's draw weight, Lady Kagome," he offered. "Lord Kira was kind enough to bring it with him."

"Yes, please," she chirped brightly, and the rest of the room noted the sparkle in her eyes as Kira leaned forward to fix the twins with a steely glare.

"_After_ the full-dress inspection," he growled, which set off a flurry of good-natured jibes about the hot-pink hibiscus flowers splattered all over Ita's shirt.

When Kagome finally returned to her room that night, exhausted but happy, she placed a thrumming Fenik in the teak weapons stand that had materialized on top of the chest at some point during the day. Propping her bow next to it, she sloped off for a well-earned shower and bath, then snuggled into her futon.

She dreamed of a cheerfully crowded hut and leaping firelight, of mischievous bright green eyes and card games and stories told long into the night.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

At the end of the third week of her stay, the Lord and Lady of the West arrived at the fortress just after breakfast, and the relaxed atmosphere imperceptibly changed. The twins were in polished boots and pressed fire-rat that morning, and Ita's irreverent humour was toned down… somewhat. Mayuko had fussed around while Kagome dressed in a black gi and hakama for her demonstration, laying out her white jade bracelet, her 'dogwood' pin and her hair combs, along with an elaborate set of kimono and obi to wear to dinner that night; the edge of tension in the fortress was slightly unsettling. _Knock it off,_ Kagome told herself sternly. _I've been able to perform the entire Imperial kata with Fenik for the last two days… and I haven't touched a drop of booze for the entire time I've been here. _Kagome thought about that for a moment_. Haven't missed it, either._

Sessaki and Rin both came to watch her demonstrate the Imperial kata before the assembled guardsmen in the dojo; just prior to the performance, her hands were sweat-slicked and she nearly worried the hair bracelets right off her wrist, but she didn't give way to the lurking panic. Instead, she focussed on her form and executed a perfect sequence each time, first empty-handed and then with her sword. She missed the high-pitched keening sound that she associated with Fenik's movements as she parried, twisted and lunged through the footwork, but she was too happy about being able to 'dance' with him again to dwell on it.

After she completed the demonstration, sheathed Fenik and had bowed her thanks for the applause, Rin slipped an arm through hers and walked her out of the dojo. They crossed the courtyard in silence and entered the maze of pavilions and towers. "It's so nice to see your confidence back," Rin commented as they entered a garden and followed a curving path into the greenery.

"Excuse me?"

"You were so lost and pinched-looking; you had no energy, as if it had all been sucked out by the dark cloud that hung over you. Now, you have a spring in your step, you're holding your head high… we're so very pleased that you seem to have found yourself again."

"Uh… "

Rin sighed, and gently chided, "You've gone through so much, Kagome. It's no crime to ask for help; we've seen your kind of suffering before." The young woman remained silent, so she continued, "When my family was slaughtered by bandits, I also lost my voice; that was my way of trying to cope with losing everyone I loved…"

Kagome halted in her tracks, her expression appalled. "I forgot that you were an orphan… I'm _so_ sorry!"

Rin nodded to acknowledge the apology and tugged Kagome along the path. "I stopped talking; you started drinking. We all try to cope the best way we can." She smiled quietly. "Momiji knew what she was doing, to remove you from your situation before it worsened."

They walked in silence while Kagome digested all this, skirting a large koi pond until they reached a patch of neatly-raked white gravel. A large jagged dark boulder sat in solitary majesty in the centre of the pale landscape, its surface alternating highly-polished facets with rough textured areas. Rin let go of Kagome's arm, picked up the skirts of her hakama and crunched across the gravel. Running her hands over the stone, she glanced over her shoulder. "Do you recognize this place?"

Kagome looked around carefully, but finally shook her head. Rin fondly patted the boulder, saying, "This was the location of the Chief Wife's pavilion. It has become the memorial for all the lives lost over the centuries." She walked over to stand beneath a towering white dogwood and caressed its weathered trunk. "I planted this after the First World War… that pink one, after Hiroshima and Nagasaki ended the Second." Kagome eyed the sentinel trees as Rin added, "Time doesn't stand still; these plants were once saplings, but are now full-grown." She returned to Kagome's side and again linked arms. "When you live as long as we do, our memories become like this garden… they keep growing and become more lovely."

That night, after a semi-formal dinner that emphatically reinforced her status within the Court because she dined privately with Sessaki, Rin and Kira, not the staff in the dining hall, Kagome took herself to bed feeling vaguely unsettled.

She dreamed of chaotic, smoke-obscured battlefields stained with blood, of frantic shouts and frightened screams. Coming awake in a tangle of sweaty bedclothes, Kagome desperately worked to calm her racing heart. After a glass of water and tidying up the futon to distance herself from the images, she crawled back in and willed herself to sleep.

This time, she fought a moon-marked demon with brass-yellow eyes until his sword and his energy whip morphed into the looming fangs of an enormous serpent. Screaming, she attempted a retreat as its jaws spread wider, ready to engulf her in its coppery maw… but then a wave of familiar power washed over her and all was still.

She slowly turned, her heart already knowing her rescuer. Silver hair ruffled by an unfelt breeze, molten amber eyes glowing above jagged dark blue cheek stripes, a bold smirk… wearing camouflage fatigues and combat boots as he casually propped Tetsusaiga on his shoulder with one clawed hand while extending the other towards her.

As their fingers touched, her dream-hanyou tugged her into his embrace, pressing her to his heart as his voice rumbled through her. _I'll protect you… always…_

Kagome smiled in her sleep, nestling deeper into her pillow.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"When will you keep your promise, Lady Kagome?" Momiji briskly asked as the breakfast dishes were cleared away.

"M-my promise?" the young woman asked, her eyes wide.

"To relate the story of the final battle," the demoness said, as if it should be obvious. "We heard it many years ago, but I stand by my opinion that you can't trust a man to give an accurate account; they're always too interested in their own heroics." This last was said with a sharp glance in Sessaki's direction; the taiyoukai coolly sipped his tea and studiously perused the newspaper.

Kagome flushed at this reminder of a promise made centuries ago, and bowed. "I would be delighted…"

"Good. I will organize it for this afternoon in the audience hall; the garrison can sort itself out as to who will attend and who will mind the ovens and gates."

The young woman was thunderstruck. "What…? You mean… _everyone_?"

"Of course; we have been waiting for this opportunity for a long time," Momiji said firmly.

"Uh… er… didn't Yashita already do the honours… back then…?" Kagome asked, breaking out into a cold sweat.

"Your husband was in no condition to address an audience larger than one or two for quite some time, and when he possibly could, time had moved on to other conflicts and concerns." She turned her formidable attention on Sessaki and suggested, "I would like you to be there as well to assist Lady Kagome with the narrative, because she and her unit were separated from yours for significant parts of the battle."

Sessaki inclined his head, while Kagome did her best to not demonstrate the symptoms of a full-blown panic attack. As she had done during her nightmares the night before, she practiced controlling her breathing; the others noted this attempt at achieving control and were pleased.

Even though she had managed to talk herself down, Kagome's flight response kicked in with a vengeance when she walked into the crowded hall after lunch, and the weight of all those eyes made the butterflies in her stomach turn to lead weights. Sessaki's hand on her shoulder steadied her and propelled her forward onto the raised platform occupied by two upholstered Western-style chairs.

There was an anticipatory silence as she turned to face the assembly, but then cold steel sliced through her guts. _Tsu and Kohire's families must be here… oh, gods…_ A startled murmur ran through the crowd when she dropped to her knees and bowed her forehead to the mats.

"Forgive me; I could not protect them," she rasped in the sudden silence. There was a shuffling sound, and then she was raised up by gentle hands.

An older woman, her wheat-blond hair pulled away from her face by delicate combs, smiled tenderly as she cupped Kagome's cheek. "You have it backwards, my lady. It is not _your_ duty to protect _us_; it is _ours_ to protect _you_." At the young woman's stricken expression, she continued, "Our brothers and sisters, sons and daughters, nieces and nephews have died in the service of our House for the greater good of our country. We are very proud of them… proud in this conflict to have assisted the Phoenix of Legend."

A round of enthusiastic applause greeted this pronouncement as the woman assisted Kagome to her feet before bowing away. Sessaki favoured her with a calm look, then indicated that she should sit. Kagome obeyed, perching nervously on the edge of her chair. The hall quieted as the taiyoukai tossed his silver hair out of the way and seated himself in a swirl of silks. "Where should we begin?" he asked rhetorically, steepling his long fingers. "The wolves had the first contact with the Band of Seven through their battle with Kokotsu… I believe you confronted the one named Jakotsu, correct?"

Kagome nodded, biting her lip. The images of that day, only a few months before, when the snaking blade had cut down a dozen guardsmen who were then melted into blackened ooze, crept out of the shadows of her memory. _I have to tell this story, so that they know their family members died with honour_… Swallowing hard, she organized her thoughts and began to speak.

"We had just finished questioning a local and learned about the Seven when the troops detected the scent of blood…"

Three hours, a carafe of water and a bit of judicious editing regarding her hanyou's tantrums and his encounter with Jakotsu later, Kagome finally came to the point where she fell into the well and went awkwardly silent in mid-sentence. Sessaki, who had filled in the gaps in her narrative at appropriate points while giving her time to rest her voice, inspected her carefully before declaring, "If there are any questions, pass them through Momiji for Lady Kagome's consideration."

He stood and waited for her to rise; she bowed to the audience, who promptly broke out into applause, punctuated by a few whoops. She flashed a tired smile, which only made the volume go up a notch as she was ushered from the hall. "Well done," he said after a little while as he escorted her across the courtyard towards the main pavilion. "Refreshments have been prepared."

Kagome rallied at the possibility of a snack, even though all she felt capable of was face-planting into her futon. "That would be most welcome," she said, trying not to stumble in her zori and risk the beautiful antique robe that she wore.

Rin caught up to them, her dark eyes sparkling. "What an amazing story, Kagome! I'm _so_ glad that I was finally able to hear the entire thing from start to finish, without any of the pieces missing."

"That was only a couple of weeks out of the entire quest," Kagome commented, "but they were the most intense in terms of conflict. Naraku really gave us a run for our money." She flicked a glance at Sessaki. "I wondered how Suikotsu died, and how the children came to live at the village."

"_I_ wish to know what transpired in the well after you fell into it mortally injured, yet emerged very much alive and unscathed," Sessaki rumbled, "but that can wait for another day."

Her heart lurched, but Kagome fought down her negative reaction. The rest of the day passed in a blur; she was almost afraid to go to sleep that night, for fear of the nightmares' return. Briefly considering bringing her sword beneath the blankets for moral support, she decided to tough it out.

Her dreams were eerily-lit and frightening, but she was not alone. Warm presences surrounded her, protected her, supported her, until a strong arm pulled her back against a broad chest as Tetsusaiga carved through the darkness. In the transformed fang's brilliant light, she saw Sango, Miroku and Kaede, but they were quickly joined by Shimano, Kogane, Akagane, Sota, Touma and her mother… Tsu, Kohire, Ieji, Ita, Momiji… faces from the present as well as the past.

She smiled through her tears and leaned back into her dream-hanyou's embrace. _Kagome_… Her name was loud in her ear, as if he was truly right behind her, and she turned to wrap her arms around his narrow waist. Hugging him tightly, she closed her eyes and listened to their heartbeat, feeling safe, contented and loved.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The next morning, she studied the patterns on her ceiling while considering the truth of her dream. _I still feel tremendously sad, and a part of me will probably never stop missing them, but this is my life; I hope that I haven't messed it up too badly. _

Momiji carried her off after breakfast to assist with some flower-arranging. Kagome would have much preferred a brisk ride on Suisei or an intense session in the dojo with Fenik to what she was sure would be the equivalent of an interrogation session, but she mentally told her panicking self to shut up and took several deep, cleansing breaths while she sorted through a large pile of flowers brought in that morning from Niigata.

"You did very well yesterday," Momiji said, breaking the silence as she plunked an iris into a porcelain vase and examined it with a critical eye before replacing it with coral-flowered quince branches.

"Thank you; it was difficult, but I was glad to tell the guardsmen's families what happened."

"Your empathy for their feelings was remarkable… it's obvious that you keenly felt their losses as if they were your own," the demoness remarked blandly, snipping apart a bunch of decorative grasses.

Kagome flinched. "I just wish so many hadn't died…"

Momiji gave her a sharp look. "Please tell me that you do not still hold yourself responsible for shattering the Jewel?"

"Of course I do! If I hadn't…"

"Imagine what would have happened if Naraku had gained control of the intact Jewel back at the beginning?" Momiji interrupted. "Fate most _certainly_ broke the Shikon Jewel to give you time to form a bond with Yashita, to bring together the rest of your unit… to convince Lord Sessaki to become your ally. If the Jewel had remained whole from the beginning, the quest more than likely would have come to a much earlier and very different end."

Kagome was plainly dumbfounded; Momiji allowed her to chew over that idea for a few minutes before continuing, "Casualties in warfare are unavoidable; yes, there were losses, but in the end, thousands were saved. If Naraku had succeeded, what would have happened to our nation?"

Selecting a rose bud that she'd set aside earlier, Momiji carefully considered her words before she showed it to the young woman. "This rose looks perfect on the outside, awaiting its chance to bloom… but it will never be successful." Kagome frowned; Momiji rotated the stem between her fingers to display the worm-eaten other side. "This lovely blossom is being destroyed from the inside and will surely die. It is too late for the rose, but not for you. What continues to devour you, Kagome?"

The young woman went rigid; her immediate response was to flee, but realized that Momiji could easily track her down and would ask her the question until she answered. Instead, she simply held very still… and remained silent. Momiji cocked her head, inspecting Kagome's mute defiance. "Your husband has called at least once a day, hoping that I will relent and allow him to see you; I have to keep telling him that you're not ready. It's obvious that something profound happened as you travelled between the eras for the last time… something in addition to the stripping of your identity as the Phoenix." When the young woman's scent began radiating distress and grief, the demoness voiced her deepest suspicions. "You were pregnant."

Kagome recoiled violently, then realized that her reaction told Momiji everything. "A person who is depressed and grieving often loses interest in intimacy," the demoness said quietly. "However, locking your husband out of the bedroom after your mother announced her pregnancy seemed to indicate that there was more going on than a serious case of survivor's guilt and post-traumatic stress. Come here, my dear… tell me what the Jewel did to you." She slid her arm around Kagome's shoulders and urged the slumping girl to sit on a cushion beside her.

_Why don't I feel relieved that this is out in the open? Because now I have to deal with it… but Momiji's right. __Not__ talking about it will cause it to fester instead of heal… and I can ask for guidance in how to break the news to Yash._ _He's going to be __so__ disappointed..._ Sighing deeply, Kagome straightened her shoulders. "It wasn't the Jewel… not in this case. I'm fairly sure that I got pregnant at the fortress, the night before Hakimaru's revolt. I'd forgotten to renew my birth control shot, but I figured that there were only a few weeks left in the quest and I could worry about it after Naraku's defeat."

Momiji took Kagome's hand between hers and gently squeezed, her gaze intent. "You found out about the battle in the snowstorm… how?"

"I don't want my source to get into trouble; he thought he was doing me a favour by telling me, but instead, the knowledge put extra stress on me, knowing that I had only a few weeks left with my friends."

"All right," the demoness conceded. "It sounds like you paid dearly for that foreknowledge."

"When we took down Naraku, the demonic power pouring through my body destroyed the baby's humanity. The little bit of youkai left over then died when I purified the Jewel."

"And so you carry the burden of the child's death as well." As a lump rose in Kagome's throat, Momiji wrapped her arms around her, hugged tightly and rocked while the young woman burst into ragged sobs. "Is this why you said you'd lost everything?" she asked softly when Kagome's breathing had quieted. At her damp nod, Momiji hummed deep in her throat while she ran her claws through Kagome's hair. "Why didn't you give Yashita a chance to share your grief?"

Blowing her nose on a proffered tissue, Kagome confessed, "I felt guilty, like I'd betrayed Inuyasha with Yashita the night before the well closed, and then when my powers killed the baby… Inuyasha's baby… I just couldn't…"

"Why on earth did you feel guilty? Inuyasha is still your husband, no matter the name he's using. It's the same pair of ears…"

"Midoriko used to say that, too," Kagome said, cracking a crooked smile. Wiping her eyes again, she continued, "I suffered from severe nightmares for a couple of weeks before the final battle, which of course always woke up Inuyasha; when I was making love with Yashita that night, Inuyasha thought I was having another nightmare. That… bothered me a little at the time, but then really bit me when I lost the baby."

"I must ask… why do you differentiate so strongly between them, when they are the same hanyou?"

"They are… and they aren't. I fell in love with Inuyasha over an intense eighteen months. He was loud, bad-tempered, impatient, possessive, brave, loyal, loving…" Kagome trailed off.

"Loud, bad-tempered, impatient… if you truly think Yashita is none of those things, you haven't been in _my_ zori for the last few months," Momiji snorted.

Kagome bit her lip. "Yashita is calm, mature, restrained; he's also _very_ loyal, and certainly very loving, but… I don't really _know_ him. We're committed to each other for the rest of our lives, but what if we discover we can't stand each other? He'll have wasted five hundred years for nothing!"

"Ah, we have finally reached the crux of the matter," Momiji murmured. "I believe you expressed this same concern some time ago, when you described yourself as a 'kid' in comparison to Yashita's greater age and experience, yes?" When Kagome nodded, she said, "Change is a risk faced by all relationships; people sometimes do fall out of love. However, have you really given yourself a chance to fall in love again with Yashita? Are you running from him… or from the _expectations_ you perceive that a commitment to him brings?"

When Kagome didn't reply, just twisted the hair bracelets on her wrist, Momiji said quietly, "I suspect that these differences you perceive are merely a smokescreen for your true feelings of guilt and sorrow. Tell me, who do you dream of, when you dream of your hanyou?"

Kagome recalled Tetsusaiga, a jaunty smirk and camouflage. "Yashita," she admitted.

"Your heart already knows the truth; it is your mind that is causing trouble," the demoness declared, rapping her knuckles on the young woman's forehead.

"My mind has always been a really noisy place," Kagome muttered, rubbing her scalp. "Without Midoriko and Fenik to keep order, my thoughts have run a little wild."

"Regain control, Kagome. You can blame yourself into the grave, but it won't change a thing. Survivor's guilt is a natural stage of grief, but the trauma you've experienced adds a whole new level to your suffering. However, you are not unique; I've looked after many generations of returning warriors, who struggled to fit in with their families and meet the very different expectations of peacetime existence. Some recovered faster than others, while a few never did, but the one thing the survivors all had in common was the courage to stand and face their troubles." Momiji brushed a stray tendril away from Kagome's cheek. "Believe in yourself; you are strong enough to overcome this, the same way you triumphed over Naraku."

Kagome chose her words carefully before responding, "Coming here was good for me in several ways, but when I go back, all the same crap will be waiting…"

"Pick and choose which piece of 'crap' you will deal with first; tiny steps, my dear. There is no time table or deadline."

"But what if Yash runs out of patience?"

"_Highly_ unlikely. He has vast reservoirs of it where you are concerned." Momiji carefully inspected the young woman, trying to dissect her jumbled scent, then was struck by inspiration. "Sometimes in order to lay the past to rest, we must revisit it," she said. "We cannot move forward until we do."

Kagome eyed her curiously, so she continued, "Japan has seen tremendous change since you last journeyed across Honshu in pursuit of your enemy; perhaps it would be a valuable healing exercise for you to visit the other locations of your more memorable clashes… _alone_, before you decide whether or not you will accept the role of 'Lady Kagome Nishiyori'.

"Isn't that just running away?"

"Not really; some time to yourself, without interference by any third party… no matter how well-meaning… would probably be a good thing."

"You're suggesting that I should sneak off by myself?" the young woman demanded, intrigued. "I'd need more than luck to pull that off! Yash has been keeping tabs on me since I was a baby!"

"Think of it as a challenge. Just because youkai have enhanced senses doesn't mean they are possessed of greater intelligence or cleverness. You were trained by some of the very best, but I'm willing to bet that you could show them a thing or two if you really set your mind to it."

Kagome chewed over Momiji's suggestion for a few more days while she enjoyed being at the fortress in the wake of Sessaki and Rin's departure. The atmosphere relaxed, and there was a sense of the various denizens exhaling… although the twins remained in uniform under Lord Kira's critical eye.

Once her plans were made, Kagome approached Momiji one clear spring morning after breakfast. The demoness noted the young woman's determined demeanour and clear scent before asking, "I take it you have made a decision?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "Yes, but I won't implicate you by telling you what I have in mind."

Momiji chuckled. "I am more than capable of handling any threat or tantrum flung my way, but I appreciate your consideration all the same." Cocking her head, she asked, "How long do you think you may be gone?"

"Ten to fourteen days, I think. Buses and bullet trains beat travelling on foot."

"You've planned your, ahem, exit strategy once you are home in Tokyo?"

"I won't be there long enough for anyone to interfere… just so long as Yash doesn't find out until it's too late."

"It might be wise for you to give me a hint as to where you plan to head… just in case."

"I've a hankering to see the cherry blossoms in Kyoto."

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**One week later…**_

"Such gorgeous condition… what a shame to cut it all off," clucked the receptionist, fingering the gleaming length of black hair and comparing it wistfully to her own greying strands.

"She said she was in mourning," the hair dresser mused, gazing thoughtfully out the window.

"Her husband?"

"No… some dear friends, including a child."

"So young and beautiful, to know such tragedy…"

Oblivious to the sympathetic ruminations taking place inside the shop, Kagome regretfully ran her fingers through her cropped hair before dropping a letter in the post box at the curb. Shouldering a bright yellow bag, she raised her chin and disappeared into the bustling crowd converging on Shinbashi Station.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Two days after that**_**…**

"How can she just fucking _disappear_? She's riding a bright red motorcycle, we've alerted everyone we can fucking think of… why the hell hasn't she been located?" Yashita shouted in frustration, punching the window frame since Sessaki had made it perfectly clear that another attack on his desk would result in severe bodily harm.

"Your voice is obviously not impaired, so we know she is alive," the taiyoukai dryly pointed out, moving his prize ikebana out of harm's way.

"Momiji-san seemed sure that she's fine…" Kogashu ventured; Yashita curled his lip in the wolf's direction.

"I'll bet that bitch had something to do with this," the hanyou snarled, his cheek stripes fraying and his eyes bleeding red.

"Control yourself," came the growled warning, accompanied by a crackle of _youki_, and Yashita subsided.

Everyone present at the meeting in Sessaki's office raised their eyebrows when Shimano suddenly let out a giggle. "Sorry," he said, waving his hand. "It's just that Kagome is aptly demonstrating why she was one of the top students in my covert operations course in fourth year."

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about, fox?"

"She planned and executed this entire operation right under our noses, utilizing her new status as an 'ordinary woman' to her advantage." At the blank looks, he elaborated, "Think about it. Her eyes are a colour that, while uncommon, does occur in the Japanese population; she has no facial or bodily scars to cause comment in public bath houses, her aura is indistinguishable, and her scent only indicates that she's mated to an inu-hanyou… not which one." Shimano rubbed his chin and added, "Her last bank withdrawal was the day she disappeared; I'll bet she ditched the bike right away and has headed off on an adventure."

Yashita gripped his forehead, grimacing. "So she's fucking _gone_… left me behind… and there's nothing I can do to bring her back."

"Kagome will return when she has completed this new quest," Sessaki said with sudden insight. Yellow eyes locked onto red-rimmed amber. "I am certain that the Phoenix will rise again from the ashes of her old identity."

"How long will that take?" the hanyou asked in anguish, his face and voice showing the strain of the last few months since the well closed.

"I suspect not as long as you might fear, brother. Have faith in her; she is a most extraordinary woman."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Four days after Kagome's disappearance…**_

"Where's this fucking letter?" Yashita demanded roughly, pinning the blonde-haired vixen with an intimidating stare.

Unperturbed at his tone, Kogane slid the envelope across the table towards the agitated hanyou. "It was delivered here, probably because she wanted to make sure you received it instead of it being tucked into a corner at the shrine."

"Her gramps still doesn't know she's gone missing, right?" he asked, slicing open the cheap paper with his claw, half-dreading what he might find inside.

"No. We haven't told Kioko or Touma, either. She might be back before they're home from their honeymoon, so there's no point in upsetting them," Shimano assured, taking a swig from his beer. The three adults were seated outside in the kitsunes' garden on this early spring evening. "So… what did she send you?"

Yashita's shoulders slumped as he upended the envelope and a key plus a business card fell out onto the table. Kogane picked up the card as Shimano inspected the key. "It's from a storage facility in the Shinbuya district," she said, flipping over the card to scan the number neatly printed on the back. "About a block away from the train station."

"Betcha it's her bike," Shimano nodded. "She put it in storage and… what's so funny?" he asked, looking askance at his gleeful wife.

"Shinbuya Station is famous for something… come on, think about it! What's located right outside the main doors?" she chuckled, smiling broadly. The two men scratched their heads, looking helplessly at each other; she rolled her eyes. "The statue of Hachiko… the faithful guardian dog," she declared. "Knowing Kagome, she picked the storage facility _because_ of that connection." While the men groaned, she chortled some more.

"Momiji called today…" Yashita trailed off, shredding the label on his bottle.

Shimano and Kogane glanced at each other before the vixen casually asked, "Did she have some news?"

"Yeah…" The hanyou shifted in his seat, then fixed both of them with an intense amber gaze. "Kagome was pregnant."

There was a moment of appalled silence before Shimano burst out, "_Was?_ You mean she miscarried? _When?_"

"_Shit_…" Yashita ran his hand over his face, and sighed heavily. "She lost the baby during the final battle; the energy she channelled to fry Naraku and then purify the Jewel was too much for the little squirt."

"Oh, gods…" Kogane murmured, pressing her hand to her heart. "That does explain rather a lot, doesn't it?"

"How could we have _missed_ that she was expecting? You didn't smell _anything_ the night before when you were up close and personal?" Shimano demanded.

"Her scent was masked by miasma and poison… believe me, runt, I've been beating myself up quite thoroughly; don't need your assistance to make myself feel worse, thanks."

The kitsune shook his head, agitatedly drumming his claws on the tabletop. "When could this have happened? She was always so careful…"

"More than likely when we were at the fortress, after she was bitten by that snake-youkai."

"She wasn't very far along, then; only a matter of weeks," Shimano said with some relief.

"It doesn't matter if it was six weeks or six months… it still hurts, runt; that, and the fact she didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"Judging by her behaviour since the New Year, she didn't trust _herself_," Kogane said decisively. "She's a strong woman, Yash… what she's gone through would have broken a lesser person."

"Broken…" the hanyou mused, his expression sombre.

"She was cracked but _not_ broken, like the Tetsusaiga's sheath," Shimano said. "Plenty strong enough to do the job."

"You're talking about that battle against the Thunder Brothers, right?"

"Was there _another_ time that you wrecked the scabbard instead of the blade that I don't know about?" the kitsune teased.

"Keh. Who in their right mind wants to get within a mile of a steel bee colony?"

"I'm not entirely convinced that you've _ever_ been in your 'right mind', dog-breath."

"Shut up, runt. Finish your beer and let's go retrieve the wench's wheels."

A couple of hours later, Shimano and Yashita stood inside a narrow storage locker, inspecting a familiar red motorcycle. The matching leathers were neatly folded on the saddle; when Yashita picked them up, a small envelope fell to the ground. Shimano gave him a minute to open the missive and read before asking, "Well?"

A truly gentle smile curved the hanyou's lips, and his eyes were suspiciously bright when he showed the kitsune the simple message. A rough-edged heart had been drawn around a rectangle holding both of their names, a reference to something outside of Shimano's knowledge, but it obviously meant something to Yashita. He carefully tucked the note into his pocket and said, "Kogane's right; Kagome will be back. I just have to be patient a little while longer."

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Twelve days after Kagome's disappearance…**_

The young woman with short, spiky hair stepped out of the public bathhouse, squinting into the bright spring sunshine. She smoothed the full, swishy skirt of her floral dress and made sure the matching sweater was demurely buttoned over the plunging neckline. Swinging her yellow bag onto her shoulder, she hailed a taxi.

"Where to, ma'am?" asked the driver, noting the wedding band gleaming on her finger.

"Sunset Shrine," she replied, settling back into the rear seat; he admired her smile and envied the lucky man who had claimed her heart. The trip across town didn't take very long; as he held the door for her, the driver eyed the long staircase leading up to a bright red _torii_ gate.

"Do you need some help with your bag, ma'am?" he inquired, admiring her slender figure, but she smiled and shook her head. After the taxi pulled away from the curb, she started up the stairs, her dainty shoes scuffing lightly on the stone slabs. Once at the top, she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, taking in the familiar, reassuring scene.

Crossing the empty courtyard to the house, she dropped her bag by the entry door after extracting a smaller shopping bag from the outside pocket. Heading towards the Goshinboku, she heard the familiar 'scritch scritch' of a twig broom and followed it around the side of the house. Kagome smiled at the seemingly eternal sight of her grandfather scooting dust across the paving stones. Creeping up behind the elderly man, she flung her arms around him and squeezed. "Hello, Ojii-chan!" she sang, giving him another hug before releasing him.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed before raising his wrinkled hand to her cheek, and then to touch her cropped hair. "Child, do you plan to make a habit of these abrupt disappearances and reappearances? You've caused a world of worry!"

She bowed deeply. "Excuse me, honoured grandfather; I'm very sorry for the trouble I've caused."

He enveloped her in a huge hug that left her quite breathless. "I forgive you, child. You're staying?"

"Yes," she smiled, holding up the shopping bag. "I have a few things to give my friends, but I'll be back in a few minutes and I'll make us a pot of tea."

The old man watched her traipse across the sun-dappled pavement, glancing up at the scar on the Goshinboku on her way past. When she disappeared through the gate in the fence leading to the old graveyard, he shuffled as fast as he could towards the house. Nearly tripping over a large yellow shoulder bag, he stumbled through the foyer to the phone. Running his finger down the list of emergency contact names written extra-large, he settled on one and dialled with shaking hands.

"Armoury; Shimano speaking," said the cheery voice on the other end of the line.

"She's back."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Seating herself next to a cluster of boulders beneath the budding magnolia after making other deliveries to various memorials, Kagome rubbed her thumb over the smooth white pebble polished by long centuries in the stream bed. Pressing a kiss to the stone, she reached to place it next to Kirara's marker, but her movement was intercepted.

A large, claw-tipped hand cupped her much smaller one, cradling the pebble in her palm at the same time as a strong arm circled her shoulders. Yashita closed her fingers around the stone and pulled their joined hands to his chest. As she looked up, he tugged her close, burying his nose in her bangs. "Did you think I would blame you?" he whispered against her forehead, his voice so raw it hurt.

Kagome immediately slid her free hand up around his neck in an awkward one-armed hug. "No… never, _koibito_."

Yashita inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, his control obviously fraying. "I don't understand… why did you carry this alone?"

She soothingly rubbed her thumb against his nape, feeling the tension in his muscles. "At first, I didn't know _what_ to tell you… and then, I didn't know _how_ to tell you, because I wasn't sure how I felt about it myself." He muttered something into her hair while squeezing the hand held captive against his chest; then his other arm dropped from her shoulders to her hips and he scooped her into his lap.

Relaxing his grip on her fist, he allowed her fingers to open; they both gazed at the white stone cradled in her palm. "You got pregnant that night at the fortress, right?"

"I think so; I was due for my shot around that time… only five months and five hundred years ago." She leaned into his embrace, feeling very, very relieved at finally having this issue out in the open. "I'm surprised I didn't miscarry after absorbing Mukotsu's poison."

"Tough little squirt… just like its mother." His voice held an edge of sadness that shredded her own composure; she turned her face into his chest.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Inuyasha; along with losing everyone else at the same time, the baby was the last straw. I just couldn't deal with telling you that I'd failed..."

"_Failed?_ How?" he demanded roughly. "It was the price for defeating Naraku; it isn't like we had any choice in the matter. When Momiji told me about the baby, it felt like poison claws in my heart, but I was more worried about _you_. All of a sudden I understood why you pulled back whenever I initiated lovemaking."

"Sorry…" she mumbled, squirming unhappily.

"_Stop it_, wench. You have absolutely _nothing_ to apologize for; it's time to stop beating yourself up over something you had absolutely no control over," he growled, hugging her tightly to stop her restless movements. "I heard about your abject apology to the guardsmen's families… _let it go!_"

"I'm trying, Yash… I'm really trying. It's just hard… _you_ know, because you went through the same process after the well closed."

"Yeah, I do. That's why it hurts that you didn't let me share your pain." Plucking the stone from her hand, he weighed it in his hand for a moment before very carefully nestling it into the loam next to the neko-youkai's marker. "Here, Kirara… someone else for you to watch over."

"When did Momiji tell you?" she asked softly.

"When I was half out of my mind with worry; she's the one who convinced me to let you be… said that you had to 'lay the past to rest' so you could move forward." Kagome pressed her lips against the tender skin of Yashita's throat, inhaling his warm scent while he curled his entire body around her. "Why didn't you trust me to help you?"

She sighed, held him tighter. "I _do _trust you… that's never been an issue. It's more… familiarity, I suppose. You said it yourself; we only had an intense year and a half together, which wasn't enough to truly _know_ each other. Unlike you, who had twenty years to observe me in this era, I literally had only a few days to appreciate the man you'd become… if you add up the few hours we had together before the well closed." Kagome took a deep breath and continued, "Afterwards, I couldn't simply jump into a new life as 'Lady Kagome Nishiyori'… I just _couldn't_, and I cracked under the strain. You deserve to share your life with someone who isn't broken, and I wanted to make sure that I'm strong enough to be with you."

"Were you successful?"

"I don't know if I'll ever be completely 'fixed', but I'm done running," she said with determination. "I'll always feel responsible for all those lives, but I have to move on, or else their deaths will have been in vain."

"Why did you leave me behind?" he rasped, and her heart lurched.

Cupping his face in her hands, she kissed him softly on the lips. "Without my powers I felt so vulnerable; I needed to become comfortable in my world again by testing my ability to look after myself… without the House of the West running interference." Smiling gently to take away any sting, she added, "You were there with me, anyhow… every step of the way."

"How?" His hands worked their way up under the cardigan to fan across her bare back.

"I kept seeing silver out of the corner of my eye, heard your voice in my head, especially when I considered doing something risky… my conscience sounds remarkably like you… felt your heartbeat in my chest," she answered, stroking her thumbs over his cheek stripes. "You were in my dreams, too, watching over me."

"You pulled such a thorough disappearing act that we had no idea where to look; where did you go?"

"Let me show you." Wriggling slightly loose from Yashita's death grip, she retrieved a digital camera. Turning on the screen, she held it so he could see and clicked through the images. "I followed the same route that we took to Kyoto, mainly so I could stop at Hase-Dera Temple in Kamakura."

Yashita blinked rapidly, then asked hoarsely, "The temple for stillborn children?"

"And miscarriages… and abortions," she replied, her voice very low. "I dedicated a _jizo_ statue for the baby." The camera displayed an image of a stubby statuette of the Buddhist deity, with a tiny stuffed white dog tied to it by a red thread.

"Oh, _koishii_…" he whispered, his voice tight. Kagome kissed his tears away, sharing the moment's pain but not being consumed by it. When they had both composed themselves somewhat, she again picked up the camera.

"Here's the entrance to the tunnel into Mount Hiei; I was a little bummed that I couldn't go inside, so I climbed up to the crater and enjoyed the view. I tried to guess which direction Naraku pulled us once Kikyo broke the seal, but I couldn't remember enough detail to make a positive ID. Pretty area, though."

"Why do I smell saké?"

Kagome smiled wryly at the sharp tone of his voice. "I'll get to that… and no, it isn't for me."

Yashita gave her a careful look before asking, "Where did you go next?" Kagome leaned into his chest in an obvious request for comfort as she displayed first a seascape that included a large, distant island silhouetted by a gorgeous sunset, and then a rocky islet with a distinctive cavernous opening. "Shiori's village?"

"I recognized the headland right away… and the islet is still inhabited by bats, but of the non-human-eating variety. The locals mined the guano to sell for fertilizer."

"You mean that Taigokumaru's shit is actually doing some good?" Yashita nodded towards Shiori's grave marker, where a rounded frosted-orange stone glowed among the leaves. "What's that?"

"I think it's from Taigokumaru's attack; I found handfuls of them buried in the sand. Apparently the area is locally renowned for this strange-coloured beach glass, and you should hear the stories they've come up with to explain its presence."

"I've never gone back," he murmured, stroking the screen with a long claw. "Even when we were travelling back and forth between the fortress and Kyoto during the Bakumatsu, I never stopped to have a look."

"Great spot to build sandcastles," she said softly as she showed him an image of children frolicking on the tidal flats. "Far enough from the fortress that we'd probably want to book a room at the town's really nice _ryokan_, especially during the summer." Yashita's eyes were suspiciously misty just before he kissed her again, his mouth soft against hers.

"I found Sango's village," she continued a few tender minutes later. "Helluva climb; took me four or five hours because the approach road was so broken up." Clicking through the images until she found what she was looking for, she said, "I wasn't sure if I even had the right hilltop, but there were enough landmarks to indicate that I was probably close. Once I made it up, there was no doubt; I found the laundress' cave with the hot spring in it, and bits and pieces of forged bone that were definitely from the weapons we placed on the graves."

"What about the other cave?" Yashita asked when she became lost in thought.

"Midoriko's cave was sealed by a slab of rock that fell down from the cliff face above; looked like it happened a few centuries ago, judging from the vegetation growing in all the nooks and crannies." Kagome displayed two images in quick succession; the second was particularly colourful. "The entire plateau was covered in wildflowers, and the only sounds were birds chirping, bees buzzing, and the breeze rustling the petals; it was very peaceful."

"Oi… tell me you didn't stay up there overnight," he said sternly.

"Not enough daylight left to climb down, but I figured that might happen, so I'd put a blanket, extra food and water in my day pack. Fire-rat would have come in handy to keep me a little warmer, but the stars were beautiful. The grandmotherly type who ran the _ryokan_ gave me holy old hell the next day when I arrived to pick up my stuff." she hastily added, when it looked like he had a lecture ready to go.

"You drive me to fucking _distraction_, woman," Yashita grumped.

She stroked his cheek, looking adorably contrite. "A few of the flowers had gone to seed already, so I collected some to sprinkle on Sango's grave. I don't know if it's sunny enough here…"

"We can do some pruning to bring in more light," he offered.

"Thanks, _koibito_. I'd like that." Her expression became solemn as she contemplated the next image on the camera's screen. "Part of the reason why I took so long to come back is that I walked through the mountains to reach Mount Hakurei. It's such a lovely area, full of scenic crags, waterfalls, mountain streams and small villages… not much has changed, except the addition of power lines, satellite dishes and paved roads."

"Another place I've avoided; haven't been back since we did the clean-up operation just after the well closed."

Kagome's lips twitched. "One afternoon I came across an old fellow selling 'artisan' saké from a roadside stand. The containers were obviously old beer bottles and the contents home-brewed, but he had the _best_ sales pitch. The rice was blessed by Inari herself, and the water collected from pools bathed in by celestial maidens under the light of the full moon…"

"Keh. Sincere bastard, huh?"

"A completely straight face with a twinkle in his eye. Probably guaranteed luck in love and cured warts, too… Miroku would have loved the spiel, so I bought a bottle and poured it over his gravestone."

"Betcha it'll kill the grass."

Kagome chuckled as she clasped his hand. "We have to visit Mount Hakurei together, Inuyasha. It's so beautiful! Everything is green and lush; the trees have grown back and they've built walking trails on the mountain itself. The local legends say that the holy mountain was destroyed by a demon that was cast into hell by the gods for his crime."

The hanyou snorted. "Not the gods… a couple of dogs and a miko. Can't trust those old stories to get anything right…"

Elbowing him gently, Kagome continued, "I hiked all over the mountain and the surrounding park, and I think I found the crevasse where Kikyo died. It starts at the base of what's left of the mountain and zigzags across the plateau until it eventually empties into a larger river that drains into the lake where Hijiri Island is located."

Her eyes became somewhat unfocussed. "The crevasse is now a steep-sided stream bed, filled with pure, fresh water. Willows overhang it in some places, and there are ferns and moss everywhere." Kagome smiled softly up at her hanyou. "It might not be Kikyo's resting place, but I'm choosing to think so, because rooted into every nook and cranny of the banks there were masses and masses of pale blue and white Chinese bellflowers. They looked so pretty, all their blossoms nodding in the breeze, with the sound of the rushing stream below. Like Sango's village, it was very peaceful."

With sudden insight, Yashita asked, "Is that where our child's memorial stone comes from?"

"Yes. I climbed down into the stream bed and picked that one because it was white… and it felt right in my hand."

His reply was to gather her close, and they shared a kiss that started out gentle enough, but quickly escalated in intensity until their tongues were thoroughly reacquainted with each other's mouths. When they broke off the heated contact, Yashita hugged her, hard, pressing her as close to his lean body as he could manage on the awkward angle. "I love you _so_ much, _koishii_. You believed in me, fought with me and beside me… loved an uncouth hanyou in spite of his many faults. Purifying youkai was a nice touch, but your _real_ powers lay in your bravery, your loyalty and especially in your generous heart. _Don't forget that_… and don't leave me behind again, _please_."

Kagome's eyes shimmered at his heartfelt plea. "I won't… but I have to admit, I'm a little nervous about the fact that we've never tried living together… you know, just the two of us," she admitted. "You'll have to take your chances with my kitchen experiments, and I'll bet you leave the toilet seat up, don't you?"

The hanyou laughed out loud at that, and squeezed her breathless. "Believe it or not, I'm looking forward to finding out all those little everyday irritations, including cooking, doing laundry, hanging out… squabbling, making up… all of them." He tenderly stroked her cheek. "Are you afraid that we'll grow apart?"

"Maybe… yes, a little," Kagome confessed. "I might drive you crazy within a couple of years, and then where will we be?"

"Works both ways, but so long as we're committed to working things out instead of running, I think we'll be all right." Yashita gently ruffled his fingers through her shorn locks; she braced herself for his reaction. "You look like Sota," he commented.

"It was mainly so I'd be harder to trace, but also for a fresh start. I've finished mourning for the past… it'll grow back!" she said, alarmed at his sceptical expression as he continued to stroke the spiky style.

"I can't deny that it shows off your beautiful eyes and your bone structure… but I still prefer you with long hair, _koishii_."

"Preference noted for future reference," she said, and they indulged in another kiss that left them both misty-eyed and yearning. "Take me home, Inuyasha… to _our_ home. I'm ready… "

"Are you _sure_? Or do you only _think_ you're ready?" he asked, his tone conveying the seriousness of the question.

Kagome faced him squarely. "I'm _sure_ about us; I _think_ I'm ready to face the future at your side. It's kind of scary, though… not knowing what's to come."

"But that's normal, _koishii_; I promise that I'll protect you… forever." Yashita's promise was sealed with a long, sweet kiss that ended too soon. "For old time's sake," he murmured, pulling Kagome to her feet, then half-turned and crouched. Her face broke out into a sunny smile, and she moved his braid out of the way before eagerly draping herself over his back and clasping her hands on his chest. Yashita deliberately slid his hands up her bare thighs, enjoying the silky feel of her skin as he hiked her a little higher before straightening. She giggled, knowing full well what he was doing, and wriggled her hips in a highly suggestive manner. "Stop that, wench… I haven't done this for a while, you know. Wouldn't want to lose my balance and maybe fall over on top of you…"

Kagome glanced around at the silent ranks of sun-dappled grave markers and shivered. "Uh, no… as attractive as that offer is, I don't think I want an audience."

"Are you kidding? Miroku would be cheering us on!"

He followed the path through the cemetery garden, thoroughly enjoying Kagome's weight against his back and her warm skin under his hands. She was humming softly; every so often, she pressed a light kiss to the side of his neck. Just before they reached the gate, he invoked his concealment spell and carried her right out into the courtyard.

Grandpa Higurashi stood next to Yashita's motorcycle, chatting to a pair of police officers. "Oh, _shit_," he groaned, letting Kagome slide off his back just outside the fence.

"Broke a few ordinances on your way here?"

"As soon as Shimano told me, I was outta there like greased lightning… _crap_." Yashita drew himself up to his full height, tossed his braid over his shoulder, firmly clasped Kagome's hand in his, and strode across the paving. "Is there a problem, officer?" he pleasantly inquired, and Kagome couldn't quite stifle her smile as she watched the two rather short traffic police look up… _waaay_ up… to take in the sight of her broad-shouldered husband in all his camouflage-clad glory.

"Ah, er… yes… we had reports of a motorcycle matching this one's description attaining speeds in excess of 100 miles per hour along city streets." The older officer twiddled with his pen, obviously taken aback that he was dealing with an imposing adult, not a smart-ass teen, while his younger sidekick just gaped.

"I had a family emergency," Yashita replied, glancing down at Kagome, who immediately adopted a doe-eyed expression and moved closer to his side.

"That is no excuse for treating our traffic laws with such a cavalier attitude," fulminated the officer, flipping open his ticket book and attempting to reclaim the high ground. "Your name?"

"Major Yashita Nishiyori."

"I didn't ask for your rank," he fussily pointed out, scribbling away. "Occupation?"

"Instructor, Imperial Military Academy," came the terse reply; Kagome soothingly stroked the back of Yashita's hand as it seemed he might let loose with a full-throated growl.

"Your place of employment is immaterial… _what_?" he demanded, turning to glare at his sidekick, who was tugging on his sleeve. The younger man whispered urgently in his ear, and Kagome was vastly amused when the elder's expression changed from irritation to something akin to horror. _Then_ she realized that her grandfather was also enjoying the show, his lips twitching.

The ticket book snapped shut, and the officer bowed very, very low. "Forgive my impertinence, Lord Yashita; I think it best for all parties if this incident went unreported, yes?" He was visibly sweating, while his subordinate beamed guilelessly at the 'celebrities'.

"Won't you have to explain that spoiled ticket?" Yashita asked smoothly, his stance relaxing ever so slightly.

"Ah, er… let me worry about that, my lord!" the officer chirped, waving the book agitatedly. "We'll, um, return to our regular patrol. Have a nice day!" Kagome hid her smile in Yashita's sleeve as both officers practically fell over themselves in their haste to enter their patrol car.

As the vehicle backed away prior to turning around and beating a retreat down the access road, she chortled, "Membership in the House of the West has its privileges, huh?"

"Don't worry; Sessaki will give me hell just on principle," he grinned, then turned to the senior Higurashi. "Thanks for the phone call, Higurashi-san."

The old man straightened, and brandished his broom in Kagome's direction. "Take her home with you _this instant_, young man; we'll send the rest of her things later. Go on, granddaughter. Your husband has been very patient… far more so than I would have been in his place… and the time has come for you to move on."

Kagome skipped over and gave her grandfather a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You're absolutely right, Ojii-chan. When Mom and Tou… er, _Dad_, return, tell them that I'll be in touch, okay?" As she let go, he blessed both of them; she bowed and then gifted him with a bright smile before returning to her husband's side. Yashita gave him a steady look before slightly inclining his head, and he stiffly returned the gesture.

Yashita quickly bundled Kagome into his fatigue jacket and helmet, unable to contain his pleased grin when she settled herself behind him on the saddle of his motorcycle. The young woman paused while making sure her skirt was safely out of the way of tailpipes and gears to wave cheerfully at her grandfather. As the bike roared to life and rumbled away, Grandpa Higurashi wiped a tear from the corner of his rheumy eye. "Dusty this spring," he muttered to no one in particular, energetically sweeping the paving stones.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

If his ears had been visible through the concealment spell, they would have been flattened into his hair as the wind nipped at his exposed arms and face. Yashita fought the impulse to hunch forward over the gas tank, because that would move him slightly away from the young woman plastered against his back, the one wearing his fatigue jacket and his helmet, the one with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, her bare legs tucked snugly into the angle of his own as they both straddled his speeding motorcycle.

_Home. We're on our way __home__…_

He obeyed all the speed limits and the traffic lights between the shrine and the apartment, despite the urgings of his _youki_ to get them there sooner rather than later. _Sessaki's gonna kill me for taking off without permission, but hopefully he'll wait a decent interval before giving me the gears. I'm damn sure he's not stupid enough to show up at the apartment for the next couple of days!_ Their building came into sight halfway up the next block, and his heart rate surged in anticipation. Kagome's arms tightened in acknowledgement; at the final red light, he dropped one hand to cover hers where they clasped in front of his waist.

As they rolled down the ramp to sensor controlling the parking garage's gate, he asked, "Pass my wallet?" Kagome fished in his pockets until she extracted the leather billfold, then waved it and the coded card it contained in front of the electronic eye. The gate began creaking upward; he waited until it was barely high enough before ducking them under the steel grating and accelerating towards his parking stalls, one of which was already occupied by a shiny red motorcycle emblazoned with a snarling white dog logo.

Yashita put down the kickstand as Kagome slid off the seat behind him; angling the front forks, he grinned as she took off his helmet and tried to fluff her flattened hair. He reached out and scrubbed his fingertips through the short strands, saying, "Fat chance, _koishii_." Taking the helmet from her hands, he slid his arm around her and pulled her against his side. Kagome gave him a heart-melting smile and wrapped her arm around his waist, tucking her fingers into his back pocket and mischievously squeezing. Yashita couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he ushered the young woman towards the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Yashita impatiently pulled Kagome inside and punched the number for their floor. Once the doors slid closed, the atmosphere between them subtly shifted and became charged. As he turned towards her, she curled her fingers into his khaki t-shirt and pulled him down for a heated kiss that instantly ignited the simmering desire weaving between them.

His motorcycle helmet bounced off the floor as Yashita swept her up against him and then pinned her against the wall, his erection going from hard to harder in a split-second. Kagome gasped, wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck as he shoved her skirt out of the way while kissing her hungrily, exulting in her eager response, in the heat of her mouth and in her whimpering moans. Supporting her weight with one hand, he deftly sliced away her panties with the other; the air between them filled with her aroused scent. Kagome made a surprised noise when the material of his t-shirt came into contact with her most intimate flesh; jamming the scrap of lace into his pocket, he yanked up on the khaki fabric to press his naked abdomen against her. When her hips rocked urgently, he groaned into her mouth while fumbling one-handed with his buckle and then his fly. He'd only managed to pop the top button when the elevator began to slow.

"_Dammit_," he growled, tearing his mouth away from hers and leaning over to punch the glowing letters for the top floor of the building.

Kagome giggled breathily into his chest. "What're you gonna do if someone's waiting to get on the elevator on our floor?"

"Tell 'em they're out of luck, because this one's going up… _all the way_…" he rumbled, then asked in confusion, "Oi… when did you become shorter? I used to be able to reach your neck when we did it this way in the shower…"

Kagome tilted back her head, smirking. "You're a few inches taller now than you were then… you haven't noticed that you're now eye-to-eye with your brother?"

"Well, _shit_. Gonna have to practice a few times," he muttered, managing to unbutton the rest of his fly and free his erection from his boxers, then aligned himself with Kagome's slick entrance and took her in a single hard thrust.

Kagome inhaled sharply at his abrupt invasion, her eyes going wide and dark as her body adjusted; Yashita hooked her legs over his elbows, spreading her thighs even wider, and set a driving rhythm that left her breathless. She barely noticed when the elevator doors briefly opened and shut, or when the car began its descent. Yashita cursed, flattened her hips against the wall and reached over to punch the correct button.

"To be continued," he grunted before slowly withdrawing from her wet heat and propping her up once her feet touched the floor. Kagome found that her legs simply did not wish to support her weight so she clung to him while he straightened her skirt and organized his clothing into some semblance of order… and she was amused to note that the concealment spell apparently didn't extend to his pubic hair.

She was about to say something when Yashita made her yelp for a different reason when he stooped to scoop his discarded helmet and casually slung her over his shoulder at the same time. "_Inuyasha! _What if someone sees…!" She thumped his back, then let out a startled squeak when he nipped her bare thigh as he adjusted his hold.

"It's the middle of the day, and nearly everyone on this floor is at work," he jocularly reassured her, stepping out of the elevator… and nearly knocking over a lady waiting in front of the doors. The middle-aged woman raked him with a decidedly disapproving look; too late, he moved his helmet to disguise his rumpled shirt, unbuttoned fly, and obvious bulge.

"Good afternoon, Nishiyori-san," she said in a _very_ crisp tone; he nodded agreeably. The young woman draped over his shoulder went very still indeed.

"Good afternoon, Kurosaki-san," he gravely answered. "I don't believe you've met my wife… Kagome, this is Mrs. Kurosaki. She's our next-door neighbour." He turned, so that a red-faced Kagome could stammer out a greeting, but didn't offer to put her down; Mrs. Kurosaki scanned the familiar fatigue jacket and the wedding band adorning the young woman's finger, then crossed Yashita off the list of 'nice young men' to introduce to her granddaughter.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Nishiyori. Honeymoon wasn't long enough?" she blandly replied before sailing off into the elevator.

Kagome covered her face with her hands as the doors slid closed. "I cannot _believe_ this is how I met our neighbour… I'll never be able to look her in the eye!"

Yashita chortled as he strode up the hall towards their apartment. "It could have been much, much worse, _koishii_. Just imagine if she'd walked in on us?"

"Oh, that makes me feel _so_ much better," she grumbled, punching his back again as he carried her through the door.

Turning the lock, Yashita crouched to set Kagome on her feet and swallowed her remonstrations with a savage kiss, using the collar of his fatigue jacket to drag her up against him. He let go long enough to pull the garment off her shoulders; Kagome took the opportunity to escape his grip, determined to give him hell… just a little… for introducing Mrs. Kurosaki to her 'best side'. Kicking off her shoes, she skittered out of reach, unintentionally challenging him to pursue her.

She really should have known better.

The jacket and the helmet dropped to the floor; Yashita's amber eyes narrowed as his concealment spell vanished, and he took a step towards her, a warning growl rumbling the air between them. The sound made her stomach flutter, but she stood her ground… until a purely predatory smirk crossed his handsome face. Making sure he had her full attention, he slowly stripped off his shirt and tossed it, then began loosening his braid. Kagome's mouth went dry as she admired his lean muscled torso, his blue hip markings curling up above the lowered waistband of his trousers as he shook his hair free. The exposed 'v' of skin below his navel drew her eyes like a magnet, and the bulge directly beneath that made her swallow hard in anticipation.

Yashita's expression grew positively feral as he prowled forward; Kagome snapped out of her lust-induced haze and put the kitchen table between them. They feinted back and forth a few times until he lunged over the top. Giggling, Kagome darted between the furniture into the living area, only to collide with Yashita's chest as he vaulted the couch. Spreading his legs wide, he pulled her hard against his erection. "Thought you said you were done running?" he pointed out, nibbling daintily on her sensitive earlobe.

"I just… _ooohhh_… _stop that_, dog-boy… how'm I supposed to… when you're doing… _uuuhhh_… _that_…" Her knees buckled, her eyes fluttering closed as his tongue traced a heated line down the side of her throat. Powerful arms tightened in response as her ability to remain upright failed.

"Stop? Not until you've screamed my name a few times," he purred, peeling her out of her cardigan in a single motion while mouthing the crook of her neck and suggestively rocking his hips.

"_Mmm_… isn't the bed… that way?" she moaned, her head falling back as he cupped her breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipple through the soft fabric of her dress until she was squirming against his hard body.

"Bed? We'll get there… eventually…" Yashita murmured from the vicinity of her collarbone. He bent her over backwards to reach her breasts; Kagome arched herself further, trying to push herself more firmly against that wicked tongue while he set about undressing her. The floral fabric rustled around her slim ankles a few seconds later and she was naked in his arms, her grey eyes dark with arousal.

Reaching behind him, he snagged the blanket off the back of the couch and stretched around her to flip the thick material onto the low coffee table before guiding her to a seat on the edge. Catching hold of her chin, he stooped to bestow a soft kiss before straightening. Kagome immediately reached for his hip markings, intently watching as he slowly eased the tough camouflage-patterned trousers down his muscular thighs, revealing a part of his body that was most definitely delighted to see her.

Kicking aside the discarded clothing, Yashita was briefly mesmerized when Kagome slowly licked her lips, her gaze fastened considerably lower than his face. Fisting his erection, he watched her keenly following the motions of his hand as he slowly pumped. "Do you want to taste me?" he asked hoarsely, vividly recalling the sensations of her mouth wrapped around his flesh.

Kagome met his heavy-lidded glance with a positively smouldering look and then leaned forward, her lips parting; he forced himself to hold still, whining with the effort, as she kissed and lightly sucked the velvety tip before her wet tongue caressed his length all the way back to where his hand gripped the base of his shaft. He dropped his free hand onto her shoulder, allowing his hips to move but controlling the thrusts to keep them shallow while she teased his tip with quick little flicks of her tongue. A long, low whimper leaked out of his throat as sweat began to trickle down his brow; he threw his head back and groaned loudly as Kagome took him into her mouth, working her tongue and teeth around the sensitive ridge until his knees shook.

Breathing hard, Yashita pulled back and pushed her flat on the table, taking her mouth in a slow, heated kiss before slowly moving down her body, kissing and licking her warm skin, drinking in her aroused scent. Smirking wickedly, Yashita paid her hard nipples a final round of attention before he slid off the table and knelt between her open thighs. Draping her legs over his shoulders and resting her feet on the couch cushions behind him, he trailed light kisses over the tender skin of her inner thigh, loving how her breath caught and her scent spiked at the attention.

Kagome let out a sharp gasp when Yashita drew his tongue in a long, slow swipe over her slick folds, followed by a gentle nibble on her sensitive nub that made her hips come right up off the table. The hanyou grinned arrogantly at her response, then set to with a will. Licking, sucking, nibbling, he listened with satisfaction to her gasping moans and thundering heart beat. Sliding his tongue deeply inside her, he cut loose with a long, low growl just to see what the vibration would do.

Her ragged cry was highly encouraging, as was the way her thighs clenched on either side of his head, so he did it again and again, until she was tensed and _so close_…

Kagome dug her fingers into the blanket, pushing up against his mouth, her toes curling into the couch cushions, her entire being focussed on the incredibly erotic sensations Yashita was causing. The motions of his tongue stopped briefly as his fingers circled her wrists and moved her hands to cup her breasts. "Touch yourself for me," he commanded. As he resumed his sweet torment, he watched her thumbs and forefingers roll her nipples in time with his rapidly flicking tongue. Dropping one hand to stroke his aching erection, he stepped up his attentions as her moans and gasping cries filled the apartment. Kagome trembled, went briefly still, and then her back arched just before she screamed loudly enough that he had to snap his ears flat.

The aftershocks shook her entire body as he slowly dragged his tongue over her sensitized flesh, until she whimpered a protest and tried to twist her hips away. Pressing a pair of kisses on each quivering thigh, Yashita slowly moved up her body, leaving a trail of loving touches on Kagome's warm, damp skin, until they were face to face and heart to heart. She gazed at him with misty eyes, her lips slightly parted as she caught her breath; Yashita laced his fingers with hers while kissing her tenderly.

"Th-thank you," she whispered against his lips, and he smiled softly.

"Hold onto me," he urged, bringing her arms up around his shoulders. Kagome linked her hands behind his neck as he lifted her off the table and sat back on his heels, then held her steady with one hand as he reached between them. Rubbing the tip of his erection against her slick folds, he growled as she slid down his shaft, enveloping his rigid length in mind-blowing velvet heat.

They held each other tightly, consumed in the moment of being so deeply joined that they were content to remain that way for a while… until his thigh muscles began loudly protesting at the strain. In an only slightly awkward movement, Yashita levered them both up onto the couch at his back without banging his knees on the coffee table in the process. Kagome sat up, her eyes still hazy as she cupped his face and ran her thumbs along his cheek stripes. Leaning in, she rained tiny kisses over the blue markings before taking his mouth in a deep, wet kiss.

Yashita slowly skimmed his hands over her sleek curves as they kissed, revelling in her warmth and the play of soft skin over firm muscle. Desire surged when Kagome sighed into his mouth and began sensuously grinding her hips. Spreading his legs wide, he planted his heels into the floor and slammed upwards; when she protested a little, he took a steadying grip on her waist as he continued rapidly thrusting into her.

"Hold me down… too strong," she gasped, her breasts bouncing from his powerful movements. He clamped tightly onto her hips, his claws prickling, and pulled her down hard as he pushed up. Kagome gave up trying to keep pace and just held on as Yashita grunted, groaned and growled beneath her until his hips came right off the couch as he _roared_ his orgasm. Every muscle stood out in high relief, sweat rolling down his temples and blood beading on his lip as he shuddered, his body pulsing deeply inside her. She brushed back his bangs, pressed gentle kisses to his forehead and cheeks as he slowly relaxed into the cushions. When she licked away the drop of blood, sucking lightly on his lower lip, he opened his bronzed eyes and smiled lazily up at her.

"That was worth waiting for," he rasped, sliding his hands around her back and pressing her close, sighing contentedly into her hair. He made no move to change their position until Kagome shivered. "Cold?" At her nod, he sat them forward and grabbed the blanket off the table. Shaking out the soft material, he draped it over her shoulders just before he lifted her away from his body and rearranged her legs so that she was cradled in his lap. Holding her firmly, he laid them both down on the couch and fussed with the blanket until they were covered. "Rest now, _koishii_, and regain your strength."

Kagome blinked. "We're still making up for lost time?" she asked, puzzled.

Yashita just grinned toothily, revelling in the way her slender body fitted against his. "We haven't christened the kitchen table… the floor… the bathroom… the terrace…" he drawled, stroking his thumb along her jaw.

Smiling crookedly, she poked him in the chest. "Take it easy on me… I'm only human," she teased, without a trace of regret.

"A fucking _amazing_ human," he replied, kissing her thoroughly.

Kagome chuckled sleepily at his declaration. "It's good to be home," she murmured, snuggling close; her breathing quickly steadied and deepened. Yashita kissed her again and allowed himself to doze off, secure in the knowledge that this time, she would be there when he woke up… forever.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	86. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue**. **Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **The first chapter of 'Time Lapse' was posted on June 27, 2005, and so the fic comes to an end on its third anniversary.

Thanks to **everyone** who has read, reviewed, growled at and supported this story, but particularly the fabulous 'Covers My Ass' (CMA) team of Forthright, Nokomarie the Snake, Ranuel and Susanne TJ. They did absolutely stellar bunny-wrangling work, provided authorial motivation (including boots to the arse when appropriate), and helped me to 'keep it real'.

Couldn't have done it without **all** of you. It's been a helluva ride; thanks for your company.

**Warning:** Rampant fluff. Keep a toothbrush handy.

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

**Epilogue**

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_**Three Years Later **_

_**Graduation Day**_

Sunlight streamed into their bedroom, tickling Kagome's eyelashes until she roused slightly. _Damn. Forgot to close the blinds last night... again._ Squinting against the golden beams, she looked at the clock across the room. _0500. __Urk__. Too damn early… but not for my bladder, apparently. _ Sighing, she began manoeuvring over to the side of the mattress while trying to not awaken the bed's other sleeping occupant. Finally planting her feet on the floor, she levered herself onto her feet and adjusted her rumpled nightgown so that it hung modestly as she made her way to the toilet.

Several minutes later, she returned to the bedroom and stretched carefully, mindful of her compromised balance. Not ready to go back to sleep, she drifted over to the sunlit window and leaned against the frame. Carefully extending her foot, she tickled the belly of a cream-coloured cat with striking black markings asleep on its back in the sunbeam. The neko-youkai cracked a red eye and then gave a tongue-curling yawn as he stretched, impressive claws protruding from his black paws before rolling up onto his feet and affectionately rubbing against her bare legs, his twin tails curling around her ankles.

"I agree… it's too early to be up," Kagome said to the cat, who mewed before proceeding to thoroughly wash himself. "At least you can still _see_ your toes to clean them," she muttered before turning her attention elsewhere. Smiling as she caressed her belly, she gazed with unfocussed eyes over the morning cityscape. _Where have the last three years gone? Back at the beginning, I wasn't sure if this end of time would ever feel like 'home', but I can't imagine being anywhere else now… even though sometimes I wish Sango and Miroku could see my baby… their many-times-great grandchild, and know that Inuyasha and I successfully made a life for ourselves together. _

Footsteps padded across the floor and strong arms slid around her. "Good morning, _aisai_," purred a deep voice as her earlobe was lightly nibbled by a sharp fang.

"Good morning, _anata_… did I wake you?" she asked, cuddling into his embrace while reaching up to rub a velvety ear.

"Not really; it's pretty damn bright in here." Yashita mouthed the crook of her neck, a rumble emanating from his chest as he fitted himself more snugly against her back while pulling her close. "_Mmm_… you smell so _good_," he murmured, swaying both of them in a gentle rhythm.

"You say that every morning," she pointed out.

"It's true…" He nuzzled her cheek until she turned her mouth to his. Kissing her softly, he first cupped her swollen belly before slowly running his hand around the curve to rest on top. "Lively this morning, isn't she?" he commented.

Kagome giggled as they began their daily game. "Yes, _he_ is, isn't _he_?"

"It's gonna be a girl… I can _feel_ it," he insisted, gently pressing his palm against tiny drumming feet.

"Is that your youkai sense of smell's verdict?"

"That's my gut feeling's verdict."

"Mom had the girl, so I figure we'll have the boy," Kagome said, resting her hand on top of his.

He rolled his eyes. "Keh. That's _highly_ logical reasoning, _koishii_. Does that mean Yukihime is gonna have a girl next winter?"

"Ayame certainly hopes so! She's already stockpiling pink baby clothes."

"After all those obnoxious brats she raised, I'll _bet_ she's wishing for a girl," Yashita snorted.

Kagome soothingly petted his ear because his purr had changed to a growl. "If the doctors are correct about my due date, we'll find out who has bragging rights in a week."

"Luckily you handed off your Celestial Bodyguard duties to Akagane before today's ceremony." He turned her in his arms. "Either boy or girl, it doesn't matter, because they'll be loved, cherished and spoiled absolutely rotten." Taking her hand, he tugged her back towards the bed. "C'mere, _koishii_… I missed my morning snuggle."

"You might need a winch to haul me back out," she sighed, following his lead.

"Keh. You're as light as a feather."

"Good answer, _koibito_."

Yashita sat on the side of the mattress, pulled her between his knees and began working the gauzy nightgown up over her belly. "Take it off, please," he urged, his gaze intent. Kagome complied, pulling the garment up over her head and letting it fall to the floor. His slow grin as he took in her generous curves only grew more appreciative as he followed his gaze with his hands. Growling lightly, he pressed tender kisses across her taut skin while she ran her fingers through his bangs.

"If the baby's first word is a growl instead of 'mama', I'm holding you responsible," Kagome teased.

His amber eyes twinkled. "_Her_ first word with be 'dada'," he insisted, smirking. "Then I'm gonna teach her to say 'Wind Scar'."

"As long as it isn't 'keh' or 'wench'… or worse," she retorted, tweaking his nose.

He snorted as he slid backwards across the sheets and pulled her into bed after him. "This is from the woman who is renowned for her lurid profanity?"

"I've reformed," Kagome sniffed as she carefully arranged herself on her side facing him.

"Right. So that _wasn't_ you colourfully telling off Kogashu's youngest brat the other day at Ayame's garden party?"

"He deserved it, the rotten little shit… er… the 'ridiculously rude young man'."

Chortling gleefully, Yashita buried his face in Kagome's impressive cleavage and inhaled deeply while she giggled at the way his ears went from crisply upright to softly drooping. When he lifted his head, the laughter died in her throat at the smokiness of his gaze. "Gods, you smell so _fucking _fantastic," he growled before kissing her heatedly.

"Apparently," she smiled, squirming as his claws tickled over her hips. "Since this is the second time in ten minutes you've brought it up."

He kissed her again, this time more gently. "Can't help it; I'm so incredibly _happy_, Kagome." Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her as close against him as their unborn child would allow, he whispered, "Everything I've ever wanted is here with me right now… _everything_." Feathering her hair though his fingers, he continued, his voice cracking, "I'm the luckiest hanyou alive."

Kagome kissed him, sweetly expressing her love for him and for his heartfelt declaration. They lay quietly together, kissing and cuddling until they fell back asleep twined in each other's arms.

The alarm roused them two hours later; Yashita was reluctant to leave their warm nest, but did simply to turn off the shrill sound. Letting the cat out of the room before he transformed to battle size and clawed the door open, the hanyou slid back into bed and tenderly kissed her awake. "Rise and shine, _koishii_… again," he grumbled, but was struck speechless by the misted quality of her grey eyes. "So beautiful…" he whispered, kissing her again and again until he had to forcibly remind himself that they both had obligations to fulfill. "You have a shower; I'll start the rice," he offered.

"Thanks… um, help?"

Chuckling, Yashita lifted her in his arms and carefully set her on her feet, steadying her until she found her balance, then walked her to the bathroom door. "We're due at the Imperial Palace for Suzume to truss you up in your formal robes by 0900, so you have an hour and a half until the car arrives."

"Yessir," Kagome said, saluting cheekily.

"Not enough room for the three of us in the shower, anyways." Yashita stuck out his tongue and scampered out the door to avoid easy retaliation. She contemplated the attractive potential of watching her buck-naked husband flexing in the kitchen and was strongly tempted to take a seat at the table and enjoy the show, but instead regretfully took herself into the shower.

The warm water soothed as it poured over her body and Kagome took a moment to contemplate the future. _I've missed teaching the cadets; I'm glad Rin made Sessaki promise that I can return to the Academy once my maternity leave is over… if Yash doesn't freak too much over leaving the baby with Kogane, since Mom's busy with Takara-chan_. _Sessaki's too traditional and Yash's too paranoid; I'll more than likely be a house-goddess for a few decades._

She was working shampoo through her hair when the first contraction struck; the powerful tightening sensation just above her pubis coupled with a creeping pain in her lower back gave her pause. It lasted several long seconds before receding_. That was far stronger… and more painful… than the Braxton-Hick's contractions I had the other night. I'd better find a clock!_

Rinsing out the shampoo, she hesitated over using conditioner for the extra time it would take, but then reasoned if Baby Nishiyori was seriously considering making his or her grand entrance, this might be her last chance to do so for a few days, depending on how things went. She'd just finished applying the product when a second contraction took her breath away, and made it plainly obvious that the baby was _definitely_ serious. _Was_ _that five minutes apart?_ Slightly panicky and excited all at once, she moved to finish washing her hair and ran a soapy cloth over her body.

The third contraction drove her to her knees and left her gasping on the tiled floor of the shower. The pain's overwhelming intensity took her breath away, but Yashita was there, turning off the water and wrapping his arms around her while their fire-cat butted his head against her arm and yowled in distress. When she could talk again, she gave her husband a wry smile. "I think the baby dislikes pomp and circumstance as much as I do… better tell your brother there'll be one less guest at the graduation ceremony…" she said, petting the cat with shaking hands.

Yashita pressed his forehead against hers. "_Two_ less… I'm not leaving your side."

"Are you sure? Sessaki told you how difficult it was for him to watch Rin's pain, but not be able to do anything about it. Attacking the doctor to relieve your stress isn't a good idea!"

"We created this baby together… we'll greet him or her together," he said firmly as he lifted her to her feet and draped a towel around her shoulders. "Ready for this? To become parents?"

"Bit late for that question, _koibito_… help me dress before the next contraction knocks me sideways?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

Five hours, one ear-splitting scream (from the expectant mother), two threats of bodily harm (from the expectant father), and one request for sedation (from those restraining the expectant father) later, a new life entered the world… bellowing loudly at the ill-treatment.

"Definitely has your vocal cords," said the exhausted, glowing mother to the sagging, trembling father as the wailing infant was whisked across the room to record the weights and measures of birth.

Yashita gathered his scattered wits, still completely stunned by what he had just witnessed, and pressed fervent kisses to Kagome's damp forehead. "I love you _so much_," he whispered fiercely, clasping her hands in his.

"Love you, too," she replied, and the tender, intense kiss that followed seemed to seal a pact. "Go see our baby." He left her side to join the small crowd gathered around the fussing child on the warming table while the nurses made Kagome comfortable.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Nishiyori?" one of the nurses asked as she solicitously tucked a fresh blanket into place.

"Much better than a few minutes ago!" she managed to joke, then caught sight of Yashita. He slowly came towards her, his entire attention focussed on the tiny bundle in his arms, with such an awestruck expression on his face that she couldn't help but smile.

Her hanyou carefully laid their baby in Kagome's arms. "Say hello to your mother, squirt," he choked out, amber eyes glistening. Kagome briefly nuzzled his jaw before taking her first look at peach-fuzz dark hair, chubby cheeks and long eyelashes. A tiny fist clenched, then opened; she slid her pinkie finger into the baby's grip while admiring dainty shell-like human ears. Eyes slitted open and quickly closed as a small nose wrinkled in an unmistakeable grimace.

"Blue eyes?" Kagome asked in surprise after this brief glimpse.

"All puppies have blue eyes," the nurse quipped, with a straight face; Yashita was too lost in adoration of his wife and son to retort. "Do you have names picked out?" she asked.

With a mischievous grin, Kagome glanced up at her doting husband before she replied, "Kanemaru… or maybe… Fenikkusuken."

His response was swift, loud and gleefully anticipated. "Fenik…? _No way_ is our kid having a lame-ass name like _that_!"

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse**

_**finis**_


End file.
